Destiny Shattered Gaiden
by Herodan3
Summary: Destiny Shattered came to a conclusion, yet there are still stories to be told within that world. This sequel will delve into those stories to document the journey of our heroes once more! Dragon Ball Z/Super/ GT are owned by Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and its other distributors support the official release. Follows Destiny Shattered's continuity.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there, and welcome to Destiny Shattered Gaiden. The name should explain it all, but just in case this is a continuation of my previous Dragon Ball fanfiction Destiny Shattered. In the months since concluding the story numerous ideas and questions have come to mind that I could not just let sit there to rot away.**_

 _ **Why a new story? Destiny Shattered is finished, I promised that much, but I realized there were a few things that could have been expounded upon. They'll mostly be quick one to two chapter interactions at the beginning before wrapping up in a saga to put a moratorium of Destiny Shattered for good. However, this story will technically be in the same continuity so the rules that I had used through Destiny Shattered apply here.**_

 _ **Without further ado...**_

* * *

 _ **Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Fierce Battle! Jiren versus Hit!**_

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

A figure sat meditating over a peaceful portion of space, a small green planet floating thousands of miles beneath him. His large eyes were closed, and his stern features had softened in the relaxation of said mediation. A fiery red aura though etched across his resting frame accenting the black and red spandex attire that he wore and highlighting the white in his gloves and boots.

Suddenly, a ring of blue appeared in front of the warrior and a figure emerged onto a floating blue platform. His right and left hands were tucked into the pockets of his skirt-like belt, the golden belt buckle shimmering in the light of the opposition. Garnet-like eyes leered down from his purple skinned face, locked on the gray alien that rested mediating before him.

This appearance stirred the calmed alien and caused his bulbous black eyes to open." Assassin of Universe Six," the deep tone of the Pride Trooper came out as his eyes locked onto the figure standing before him." What took you so long?" his stern tone continued as the silent foe continued to stare down upon his patiently.

The hands of the second figure lifted and he cracked a smile toward his cross-legged foe." I have come to learn entering a match with a foe of your caliber unprepared could end poorly," Hit explained to the strongest in Universe Eleven, voice stoic and cold as it usually was.

Jiren's legs uncrossed and he floated vertically to eye up his thinner foe." Even with preparation this will continue to end poorly," confident in his own abilities the mighty Jiren replied balling his fists.

Hit's garnet eyes closed, and he smiled." That is the boldness I expect from one as strong as you are," Universe Six's mightiest answered opening his eyes and losing the smile. This was not a hit or a tournament match, this was set to be a battle.

Jiren's right hand opened and a sphere of red-orange light expanded there while Hit looked on calmly. A scaling effect encircle the warriors and reached out through all of space and Hit walked through the Power Impact. Standing mere inches in front of Jiren his left hand drew back, and the moment time resumed said fist went shooting toward the gray alien's face.

The Pride Trooper narrowed on the strike and caught it was a sweep of his palm. Force crackled out in a ring that loomed through the Pride Trooper's body, failing to move him more than an inch. hit's left hand shot to strike the bulkier fighter's midsection only to be caught in the palm of Jiren's free hand.' _I expected no less,_ ' Hit remarked to himself as the fired Power Impact from before detonated behind him.

Jiren twisted his crossed arms the force of which flinging the assassin back in a spiral. This throw also allowed Jiren to retain a pose that pointed his right hand into the air while his left continued to be trained of the whirring Hit. Hit righted himself and Jiren's palm released another Power Impact, this time the sphere expanding with each passing foot as it arched toward the assassin.

Hit phased around it before a series of strikes rippled through the sphere, his Time Leap engaging once more to shatter it entirely.' _It seems his skills are more than parlor tricks,_ ' the black eyed alien smiled as his foe from a different Universe charged.

Hit unloaded from this charge with a series of punches. Jiren's arms crossed and the impacts became apparent instantly, the towering warrior being inched backward from the force and ferocity. Hit's right hand went over this crossed arm defensive aimed at Jiren's jaw, only to find that native fighter sidestepped the strike entirely ending the chance for the series of continue.

Hit reeled back his fist and Jiren had already delivered a martial arts kick to his side. A grimace crossed his face as the force of the blow threw him backward, the ripples of which stretching through space." Grr," Hit verbally growled, his red eyes closing as teeth grit.' _His strength somehow is beyond what I thought it would be,_ ' he noted pedaling back to center as Jiren rushed forward.

Jiren slammed into Hit's guard with a right hand, a flash of yellow accenting the impact. A left handed punch followed lighting the sky with a similar method. Then another right and left; Hit defending both flawlessly. Jiren narrowed his gaze and the right and left handed blows merged into one blur with white gloves being the only discerning feature of their motion. Hit while sturdy was being flung back within the rapidity of the punches the stoic glare on his face starting to show the effort that was being put in.

'Womp!' Jiren pushed forward and fell through Hit, the afterimage around him breaking away with the impact.

Hit appeared behind and delivered an ax fist that Jiren could not avoid. The assassin's balled right and left hands met Jiren's forearm to throw him downward with a spiking pressure.' _An interesting use of his time abilities. He has prepared,_ ' Jiren reiterated his impression of his foe, though showing no concern for said foe's abilities.

Hit's left hand fired forward and Jiren sidestepped it, a flash lighting his round eyes. Hit's body was hammered back by this glare as a series of impacts sprayed across his frame.' _Incredible,_ ' Hit complained feeling the overwhelming might of the basic attack.

'Tch!' time froze in that moment and Hit slipped through the trajectory, his body shooting for Jiren. His right fist fired out and his left followed, both striking the taller alien between the eyes with phenomenal force. That was until the Time Leap faded away and Jiren was standing there with both hands held firmly in his palms. A blast of force leaving a small indent on his brow.

"At that speed your Time Leap is going to be pointless," Jiren remarked slamming Hit's punches down and delivering a solid right hand to the purple alien's stomach. Hit's red eyes bulged in their sockets and a moon several thousand miles opposite shuddered. Hit was launched through space following that trajectory, Jiren's blurry fist lower and he took after the path of the assassin.

Hit's body looked forward noting the moon was approaching rapidly. His teeth grit and time stopped once more with the typical scale-like effect of his time Leap, this time his body shooting forward the moment it was engage.' _I cannot leave myself so open to attacks like that. Neither Son Goku nor Vegeta hit me that hard in our matches,_ ' he thought reaching the frozen Pride Trooper.

His right hand fired forward striking Jiren between the eyes. His left followed into the alien's stomach. He retracted said punch and his hands began to strike forward in a blur his body vibrating side to side in the frozen time. Jiren's stilled body jarred to and fro from the impacts before a single right handed strike between the eyes made contact. That blow causation enough to launch the stalwart away.

Time resumed at that exact moment and the mighty Pride Trooper was faced with the brutality of the combination. His body jolted side to side from the impact with each spot highlighting with a lance of purple energy. A crackling boom finished as a large fist shaped indent appeared across his sternum. That blow hurled Jiren backward as it had in the frozen time a trail of spit floating upward after that.

"I am just warming up," Hit remarked before charging forward, red eyes glowing.

Jiren righted and threw his right fist forward. Hit's seemed to appear there out of thin air and they clashed in a terrifying rumble. Force boomed around their bodies and the clouds on the now distant planet started to swirl at the atmosphere's edge. Trails of discharge spread from this meeting of blows and transitioned into a cage-like shape that both warriors ignored.

The next moment they had both disappeared. Strikes lined the distance and the foreground with both sides invisible. Cosmic winds swept through the void of space as their fervor led to great build ups of pressure. Dazzling domes from their impacts hastened lining in a vertical zigzag across the entire sky. Neither giving an inch to the opponent they stared down.

Toward the end of this trail however a gap opened, Hit's right hand being dodged by the blocking Jiren. That gap was the opening the strongest in Universe Eleven needed, a left palm being pressed into the core of his leaner foe. Hit looked down with a grimace and the force ripped through his body, throwing him through the trail of their unreal chain of impacts.

Jiren's right hand opened releasing another Power Impact, which kept pace with Hit's trajectory to meet him head on. Hit grimaced as it exploded upon him unleashing a ferocious span of light that reached for hundreds of feet in every direction." Humph," Jiren lowered his palm and folded his arms over his chest, not out of confidence but preparation.

Hit appeared behind his foe, with a left handed punch aimed for Jiren's cheek. Jiren twisted and pushed the blow away attempting a kick that sliced through Hit's being. A right jab appeared in his other side with the force protruding through his left, the assassin eyeing him from that side. Jiren grimace while the impact pushed him away and forced his teeth to grind.

'Tch!' once more he engaged his Time Leap and disappeared.

He appeared behind Jiren throwing a right hand down, but it missed as Jiren seemed to move within the space. He right and froze it once more, driving his left hand toward the gray alien swiftly only for Jiren to dodge it once more. His boot jabbed out and Jiren pushed it aside, visibly moving within the frozen time. Hit twisted and brought his other heel forward with Jiren dodging once more.

Hit charged forward unloading with a series of strikes that Jiren's large arms strained to defend against, his arms crackling under the pressure as the frozen time continued around them.' _So, he can move within my Time Leap, but with a delay. His raw strength can break through the frozen time, frightening,_ ' Hit noted as Jiren evaded a punch and threw one of his own.

The Time Leap's glass-like scale effect shattered into small shards, leaving Hit several dozen feet away from his foe and Jiren standing with his fist expanded." You came to the realization that your Time Leap is not evolved enough to contain my strength," Jiren remarked turning toward Hit with a narrowed gaze." It would be wise for you to surrender the fight after that," the Pride Trooper acknowledge as Hit pocketed his hands.

"One arrow does not ruin an entire quiver," Hit remarked back." I have many tricks up my sleeve."

Behind Jiren a right fist fired out and the gray alien twisted around elbowing Hit in the chest, his crossed arms compressing there. A rocketing force pushed the assassin backward and he came to a stop with a grimace on his face." That is all they are, tricks. Assassins lack anything more than that," Jiren hummed before charging forward.

Hit's left hand fired out blocking Jiren's fist, barely." If that's what you believe, then so be it. But much like your pride in justice, an assassin has pride in their work," Hit's knee ripped up and Jiren pushed it back with ease before swatting at Hit.

Hit pedaled back to avoid the palm while eyeing his foe." Assassin's Pride, huh?" Jiren said to himself before charging forward.

"Yes," Hit remarked sidestepping Jiren's initial blow while driving right hand toward the temple of his foe. Jiren dodged it and grabbed Hit around the knee." What?" the assassin growled as Jiren righted and threw him through the air wildly.

The spinning warrior from Universe Six was stopped by a wall of invisible strikes. Impacts that pelted him backward with such force that his arms were starting to bruise. Hit grumbled before escaping into his Time Leap, the last of the punches fading into the distance as he hung in the silence of frozen time.' _Jiren is not all strength though, his techniques seem to creep from nowhere. I find it hard to believe Son Goku could match this force at the Tournament of Power,_ ' he rationalized before resuming time, Jiren's body plowing toward him.

'TWOOM!' an invisible lance of force ripped from his left hand and into Jiren's stomach. It shot through his back and into space carrying the Pride Trooper with it. Winds from the blow took through the vacuum and Hit lowered his fist. He pocketed his hands while Jiren righted himself, a few flecks of spit falling from the corners of his mouth.

' _An attack that I cannot inherently read, the same technique that aided him well in the Tournament,_ ' the Pride Trooper Elite noted to himself before wiping the spit from his mouth.

Hit pressed forward after this, his cautious eyes refusing to leave the alien he was facing. His left hand ripped out and Jiren flicked it away with his right palm. Hit wheeled on a pivot and brought his knee down finding it blocked against a forearm the moment of impact. He bounced back and drove his left hand forward and it was pushed upward by the Pride Trooper. Hit looked down and Jiren's left palm was inches from his chest.

' _Damn it,_ ' he slipped away as massive red-orange beam shot through the cosmos. Hit reappeared and began to unload at a faster rate as purple light began to line his body. Jiren's palm opened to block one of the punches only for a lance of force to spike through into his brow. His head jerked back, and Hit's left foot found a home along his chin shooting him back with the impact of the kick and a follow up invisible strike.

Hit's hands then unloaded on the open torso of the Pride Trooper. His right fist burrowed into Jiren's stomach at the point of the black V-shape upon the spandex hunching the gray alien over. His right hand followed into the center of Jiren's gut providing extra damage as an invisible blast of energy followed suit. A left punch between the eyes followed, a ray of racing through from the back of Jiren's head.

Jiren wobbled from the blow before focusing, Hit's fist preparing to strike at another vital point." Not again," Jiren bellowed a series of invisible blasts throwing Hit back from continuing his attempted offense.

' _His invisible strikes are a perfect counter to my own. Tch,_ ' Hit grunted in his mind as Jiren straightened from the previous assault continuing his furious eye lashings.

"It's over," Jiren commented as Hit's arms started to falter. The assassin grunted in pain, his shaking arms barely sustaining the continued force of his foe. That hesitance led to a release of further invisible strikes that egged on the wearing of the alien's guard.

Amid the barrage Jiren raised his right hand a spark of energy appearing there. Instantly, that spark expanded into another vast beam of energy that took toward Hit like a rocket. The invisible barrage of eye blasts was parted by the arrow and Hit was allowed a brief reprieve before being swallowed by the immense discharge of ki. A flash that rippled through space in that same moment.

'Zur!' space opened behind Jiren and Hit appeared there, a stream of heat spreading from his body while his right hand fired out.

Jiren pivoted and blocked the punch with his right knee, the force parting across his body." It is not over yet," Hit remarked as his body vanished.

Hit's right hand shot into Jiren's stomach throwing him upward with the hasty movement. At the pinnacle of the arc Hit appeared again while the first faded away, a punch striking between his larger foe's shoulder blades. Jiren was forced down by the strike to be intercepted by a barrage of blows from a shimmering Hit that appeared there. His eyes opened, and the Hits vanished, a single impact spiking into his stomach in the next moment.

"Geh," he grunted as a result of the blow. He wheeled backward before flipping to reach a vertical base the grimace on his face turning into one of frustration." Clever trick," Jiren huffed throwing his right hand backward, Hit's foot smashing against the back of said hand.

' _He still knew I was coming?_ ' Hit seemed surprised, his duplicate was still in place after all." Not clever enough if you can still counter," Hit remarked shifting from behind his foe and appearing in front of him.

"You should heed my advice: there was no preparation to put us on the same level," Jiren calmly spoke back, placing his fists at his side patiently awaiting the advance of his legendary foe.

"From the beginning I knew my strategy was going to be practically useless," Hit smiled as the purple outline across his body began to expand into a burning aura. Jiren's eyes raised in surprise as the assassin's power came out to full display." But I am also aware that it was good enough to withstand your offense, and my progress would grow to close the gap," he finished before smiling.

"Is that so?" Jiren grinned, there was an excitement from Hit's aura one that could be argued to match Son Goku's own.

"Indeed!" Hit pressed forward, time molding to a stop around his body. He bobbed back and forth lining Jiren's stilled body with a barrage of right and left handed punches. The towering warrior was being knocked back with greater force than anything thus far in their conflict, and he showed no motor signs. Hit peppered his frame filling the sky with purple lances.

His left leg swept out and crashed against Jiren's cheek swiping his head down. A right knee followed suit into Jiren's gut hurling him upward. Hit's image danced through the frozen time and appeared beneath the rising Jiren. Fists ripped upward to the exposed stomach of his large eyed foe shaking the very fabric of the spandex along his body; the seams of his clothes were splitting from the rapidity of blows.

Hit appeared before Jiren and delivered a blow directly between the eyes, shooting his head backward and his body upward. A second Hit walked from thin air and delivered another strike to the sternum that sent Jiren waving backward. A third Hit appeared in front of the first right hand firing forward, despite the distance, to lay into the upright Jiren with a Phantom Punch. A fourth Hit sparked in from the side at the moment to strike Jiren's left temple to hurl him wildly through the air.

Hit turned his back and pocketed his hands." Time resumes," he said coldly closing his crimson eyes.

Jiren was thrown through the air peppered by the offense, his face and body contorting from the strikes. The alien twisted and contorted until coming to a stop within space, Hit's hands remaining trapped in his pockets." It's over," mocking the signature ending call of his opponent, Hit grinned.

Jiren's head then began to lift, despite having every pressure point in his body assaulted by the Universe Six adversary." Y-you," Jiren started to gargle righting to a wholly vertical base, albeit one that is slightly hunched." You will pay for that!" the red aura of the Pride Trooper expanded across his body shredding the imprint of Hit's offense from his body in a spiraling field.

"What?" Hit turned his body being pushed by the expanding energy of his foe.' _Ridiculous, the improved Time Leap wasn't enough to overcome him either? He is a juggernaut,_ ' Universe Six's Elite shook mentally while Jiren lowered surrounded by his red aura.

Jiren's right hand soared forward pursuing his purple foe with blinding speed. He struck with a momentous force that nearly buckled Hit's defenses. Hit pushed him back and suffered a hefty left. This left led into another right which started a chain reaction of fearsome blows that pelted Hit back at the front of a crimson comet through the vacuum of space.

Jiren twisted on the tip of his left boot to drive his right shin into Hit's gut. Hit arched from the blow before being flung back by the impact, arms lowering out of the defensive stance. Jiren plowed forward from there delivering a chop that launched the assassin away in a diagonal slash from his current position. Jiren's bulbous eyes leering down to pelt him with a series of invisible eye blasts.

"This fight was arranged in advance, meaning you should have known what you were getting into," the alien smiled with utmost confidence as Hit's head dropped and a streak of blue blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth.

"That's right, I do know," Hit looked up, his body shifting through the stream of invisible punches to stare eye to eye with the potent warrior from Universe Eleven.

"Humph," Jiren smiled and suddenly both were gone once more.

Their bodies appeared in the foreground over the planet once more, arms and legs tangling into a mess of flesh and power. Sparks traced their frames as powerful right and left hands slammed together and knees provided the cushion to throw each side backward. Their determination though kept them toward one another with their hands leading the charge in a fiery punching exchange.

Their fists slipped past one another and the two frames vanished. Dancing purple and red stars appeared vastly away before appearing suddenly in the foreground once more. Hit's right hand was slamming against Jiren's raised forearm and Jiren's leg against Hit's elevated knee. The duo pushed harder against each other before slipping into invisibility again.

Hit appeared teeing off against Jiren's defensive front, the Pride Trooper withstanding the force undaunted. A twisting kick followed and Jiren pushed it aside his elbow drilling Hit in the forehead with a swathe of force spreading out. Hit righted and took the incoming Jiren in stride, arms moving into a crossed position as a hail of punches rallied against him. And with that they were gone once more.

Jiren's frame flickered into empty space before Hit's body came crashing from above, his speed allowing a wait from his purple skinned foe's descent. Jiren caught the downward Hit was a palm strike to the chest that fired him away. Jiren's eyes narrowed after that impact and he traced through the air, a right hand blowing into Hit's jaw and sending both into nothingness again.

Hit's purple left hand shredded the air and threw Jiren backward, a line appearing beneath the potent warrior's eye. This brought his attention closer and the two were at each other's throats once more. Punches and kicks traded between the two, the Universe shaking from the clash as they brought more effort against one another. Hit's head though suddenly snapped back, and a barrage of white gloves found his core, shooting him back and giving a clear edge to the Pride Trooper.

Universe Eleven's best spiraled forward delivering a shoulder tackle that aided the confusion brought by his previous assault. An open hand appeared at Hit's stomach and ki was going to be released until time stopped at the assassin's call.

Hit backed away in this scaled space eyeing the frozen Jiren with a grimace. His teeth rubbed together as blood ran through the gaps.' _He barely gave me this opening. Fair fight or not, this match could kill me if I'm not careful,_ ' Hit remarked to himself before coming forward.

His right hand fired out and Jiren's palm opened and pushed it away. His concentration broke in that moment and the Time Leap ended. Quickly, he returned to the frozen time to attempt another strike, Jiren countering with a forearm. Universe Six's captain pedaled away throwing his left hand forward in a Phantom Punch, Jiren's arm tried to block but it was pierced throwing the towering warrior back.

Still within his frozen time Hit ripped forward rapidly. He hurled a left hand forward and Jiren grabbed it driving his elbow into Hit's chin. The assassin stumbled before slipping behind his foe attempting another strike. Jiren flipped around the strike and landed the tip of his foot atop Hit's head shooting him downward in a Pele kick. Hit looked up in shock as Jiren flexed through his Time Leap for the second time.

"Pew," Jiren spat into the void, the lack of gravitation force causing it to float upward." I see, your Time Leap has only grown that much," he wiped what clung to his face to the wayside.

Hit's shoulders dropped, and he floated to face off with Jiren once more." It appears so, but you should at least understand the honor of an assassin now," Hit remarked looking at his foe." I could have killed you when you were powerless, yet I didn't," the assassin continued his point.

"Perhaps there is some weight to your honor, but it does not mean that I am fond of your line of work," Jiren blitzed.

Hit's face smashed to the side while his left hand found a home along his opponent's chin." Your respect is all I truly sought. This fight is not about our life choices, it is about determining the strongest," Hit answered back as Jiren backed away.

"You will find that point is what my entire life has been dedicated too!" Jiren flexed his arms down, his chest puffing out with a plume of energy.

' _Unreal, there's more,'_ Hit winced being pushed back by the released ki." Then, I will continue to progress until I match you," Hit replied boldly hiding his stun whilst charging forward.

Jiren batted him down with a palm strike to the face. Hit's cheek rode up to his eye and his vision blur, but amid the blur was a hulking warrior with balled white gloves that pounded down upon him with great force. His body jarred, and he careened away with no control whatsoever. His frame came to a halt through a flash of ki that appeared behind him: Jiren.

The Pride Trooper delivered a kick that cut through Hit's body and into space. The duplicate fell away, and the real Hit threw his fist forward in the same moment, Jiren's head moving aside to counter it. A thrust kick found a home beneath Hit's sternum throwing him into the wind once more. The purple skinned alien grit his teeth and a flaming red-orange punch came shooting from Jiren.

It slammed through his blurry image as he appeared off to his foe's side. A Phantom Punch left his right hand and drilled into Jiren's side with the powerful warrior showing no signs of damage. The counter punch that Jiren threw though stuck thunderously against the crossed arms of the black donning assassin, his skirt-like belt whipping in the impact.

Jiren reared back and delivered another powerful punch this one buckling Hit's guard and throwing him back further." Grr," Hit growled before throwing his arms off to the side, resisting the impact." Ha!" he plowed forward with shaky arms throwing a right hand for the center of his opponent's head. Jiren caught Hit by the bicep and threw him to the wayside.

"Unlike you, you seemed so calculated until I overwhelmed you," Jiren boomed calmly folding his arms as Hit pulled to a stop.' _His erratic behavior comes from being behind in every category,_ ' he noted calmly as Hit shook the grabbed arm.

Hit looked at him with a grimace." You say that, but this is all going according to plan," he said calmly reaching for the belt that was wrapped around his waist. This motion grabbed Jiren's attention as curiosity got the better of the Pride Trooper." To think that I'd have to take this off this early though, you are a force Jiren," Hit remarked removing the buckle, allowing it to push out to the side.

The skirt was removed, and his purple aura returned to form, billowing out powerfully against the ink of space." Weighted attire to the point where even in space you were still weighed down. You are full of surprises," Jiren commended with a strong reply." But it means nothing under absolute strength!" Jiren's aura returned in a display rather than another power spike.

Hit's arms raised in a different stance while a smile crossed his face." We can see about that!" the assassin stepped forward through a Time Leap.

Jiren's face was almost smashed by a right hand, but he reached out and grabbed it. A kick slammed into his stomach in the process, breaking the Time Leap and proving Jiren's strength. Hit rebounded quickly and took charge continuing with Time Leap to deliver a kick that struck Jiren's defensive. The Pride Trooper tried to throw him off, but a second kick proved too much and it threw him back.

Hit rolled from his successful kick and threw his right fist down unleashing a Phantom Punch meant for Jiren's stomach. The Pride Trooper glared, and a barrage of his own pressure strikes ripped out canceling out what Hit attempted to throw. This meeting left the two sides staring across neutral space, a surprise at the stalemate evident but not expounded upon.

In a moment both disappeared. Strikes rang through their invisible charge dazzling the blackness of space with dancing lights. Embers of movement left blurry afterimages in varying states of striking before they split apart with a series of impacts filling in. Breaks occurred momentarily at most leaving the two lights to oppose each other before shooting away once more.

Jiren appeared again blasting, an equally visible, Hits' defensive with what appeared to be casual punches throwing the assassin through space with little effort. Grimacing Hit attempted to part only to be kicked in the abdomen with such force that he was sent hurtling backward. His teeth bared and Jiren pounced striking from the left side with a hammering forearm to the neck.

Hit twisted away from the impact halting only at Jiren's behest.' _He still underestimates me. I can use that partially to my advantage,_ ' the Universe Six fighter winced reaching to dab blood from the side of his mouth.

'Tch!' time froze and Jiren was targeted for Hit's offense. The assassin led strongly with a Phantom Punch that drilled neatly into Jiren's stomach preventing a counter from occurring. A left strike to the brow jolted the Pride Trooper's head backward with a lance of purple light shooting with it. A right followed suit to the bulkier fighter's core releasing a series of further lances in a rattling flash from his back.

Hit twisted in and jabbed into Jiren's temple with an elbow strike and a knee to his fading chin, both crashing in unison to stumble the behemoth. Jiren's head looked up and began to slow down, the Time Leap improving with him. A right knuckle screamed into Jiren's flat nose and Hit's image moved blurry in front of him to continue the assault.

One after the other the impacts occur firing beacons of light from the red donning fighter's head. The assassin poured these punches on again to the core of his foe before striking Jiren directly in the chin. Hit turned away and a series of further punches seemed to come from nowhere, numerous other Hits rippling through the air to deliver a punch before vanishing.

Hit closed his eyes and the glass-y scales of his Time Leap faded. Jiren's body jostled from the impacts that seemed never ending from a foe that had struck whilst he had been frozen in time. Hit's face turned into a smile as the seemingly unbeatable Jiren bounced around for several second. Then, it finished; a single strike to the jaw occurred at the end of the time delay hurling Jiren upward with his bulbous eyes bulging from the shock.

Jiren's head looked up, a red light blowing across his frame to right him." Keh, eh, heh," Jiren grunted floating back to a level plane with the assassin. His body was rocking from the assault, but his posture remained strong." Tell me, Assassin of Universe Six what drives you to grow stronger?" the Pride Trooper asked, his red aura continuing to grow while his arms and legs returned to a resting position.

"At one point I would say that it was to assure the taking down of a target. Nothing more than a business decision that would let me collect my pay in the most effective way possible," Hit answered keeping his back turned to the Pride Trooper." But several years ago, it came to my attention that perhaps I was more like the Saiyans of Universe Seven, like Son Goku. A warrior attempting to constantly overcome my limits and to do battle with the strongest fighters I could find and to improve further," Hit finished as Jiren's frame bobbed behind him.

Jiren closed his large eyes and let out a breath." I see," he sighed in response," I seek strength to assure that no one in this Universe has to suffer under a villain's hand. I seek strength for the purpose of justice," the spandex adorned alien answered, his red aura expanding into a star-like inferno that gusted Hit forward with its explosive pressure.

' _Damn it, again? He was hiding this much energy,_ ' Hit turned raising his arms." In some regard that makes you no different than Son Goku as well," came his composed reply.

Jiren's stony features turned into a smile." I suppose you are right," he replied with a chuckle." This battle however has nothing to do with Son Goku, it is about proving our strength," he remarked.

Jiren's frame flickered away and Hit felt his entire body rumble, a flash of red energy surging from his stomach. An explosion soon followed as the burning right hand of Jiren sparked into frame there. The assassin's body shivered, and he was sent shooting through the sky in an almost limp state wholly unable to stop himself. Jiren narrowed his eyes and the explosion surged outward at an even greater pulse.

Hit felt his body slipping backward into the white heat of the attack, the red outline in his vision turning to pale spheres of black.' _Unbelievable, Jiren's strength it goes far beyond what he displayed at the Tournament of Power, anything he used against Son Goku,_ ' Hit's garnet eyes shook while slowly close at the realization. His hands clenched tightly as the force swallowed him whole.

Jiren focused on the point thousands of miles away where his attack trailed off. His enhanced senses knew immediately that Hit had vanished, but how he vanished was the question.' _A warrior of his caliber would not be capable of handling that attack, though an assassin as crafty as he is-_ ' Jiren noted with his thoughts before spinning around.

Hit's right hand was burrowed into his palm, the force spraying behind him in an arc. Hit's leather-like armor had been shredded from his toned torso revealing the honed definition beneath. Numerous scrapes and burns marked this exposed portion, sizzling points of heat fraying along his chest. His features were bloodshot and grimacing; the once infallible assassin was beaten.

Jiren pushed him away and delivered a strong kick to the exposed abdomen of his foe. Hit's body rattled with the force and he shot backward, vanishing from sight after several hundred feet of opposite momentum. Jiren's eyes turned and the space in front of him broke apart a forceful shot of energy flinging Hit from his pocket dimension.

"You have shown a myriad of skills," Jiren remarked blasting forward. His right hand struck Hit in the jaw shooting his head back. A left jab to the stomach followed doubling him over. A right uppercut flung his head back. Then, a left. And a right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Then, the punches faded into a single blur that bombarded Hit backward brutally.

A right hand blasted the battered Hit between the eyes, his frame shooting across the sky in a red firework of energy. an explosion raced out in the distance as the Power Impact faded away. Jiren's arms folded over his chest and his black eyes closed calmly." But now, it's over," Jiren remarked rather unscathed from the combat, having taken a massive edge in the battle.

Hit threw his left hand out and Jiren swatted it away. Universe Six's elite drilled upward with another right handed punch only for it to be batted away. He lashed with a backhanded left chop and Jiren knocked it aside. Hit growled throwing his right again garnering the same result as his first blow. He swiped his hand down and backed away, grimacing.' _There is no sense in holding anything back,_ ' Hit remarked to himself, eyes twinging with pain.

"Quit this is over," Jiren remarked to his foe, with arms returning to their position over his chest.

Purple rippled through the space before Jiren, Hit stood hunched over bearing the brunt of the battle to this point." You are correct, I should quit," Hit's hands assumed a diamond-like posture aimed solely at the gray alien." This fight has been squarely against me from the start. But something has weighed on my mind for some time, I have failed when it has come to facing the best of opposing Universes," he complained grimacing from the pain." From those loses I have learned something...what I learned from those loses was to keep a trump card for moments when your back was against the wall," the purple assassin smiled, his previous bouts with Universe Seven's Son Goku and Vegeta running through his mind.

"Time Lag!" a purple glow wrapped across Jiren's body, his eyes opening very slowly in reached to his foe's words.

"What?" Jiren's voice escaped while his body seemed wreathed in binds of purple light.

In reply to this binding, Jiren's fist began to clench slowly with a crimson glow. Hit though was upon him striking with a series of blows that were moving at double their previous speed. Jiren's cheek was knocked to the side. Then, his head was chopped down. A kick to the stomach fired through a pressure point releasing a lance of purple into space. Hit's bare elbow cut through the air and rammed into Jiren's temple with such force that it knocked his head aside.

Hit twisted and delivered a kick with the toe of his boot, Jiren's body hunching over from it. Hit's overhead kick crashed down and smashed Jiren's head down with it, knocking the Pride Trooper through a loop. Hit followed through by pressing forward, striking away with a series of punches that landed handedly against his opponent. Jiren was knocked backward and around, lightning with the response of pressure point strikes.

The Universe Six assassin booted Jiren in the face a final time before hammering home a Phantom Punch to his stomach. The impact exploded through space firing the Pride Trooper away with his arms flailing, but not reaction apparent with the lagging time around him. Hit lowered his fist and grimaced; his series had come to a close and he hoped it was enough.

Jiren's eyes opened fully as if their range of motion had returned to normal. The purple around his body faded away into a vibrant red-orange that dwarfed anything either combatant had shown in the fight thus far. Veins bulged beneath the spandex of his uniform and his defined muscles pushed that even further. His teeth chattered as the damage accumulated and then Jiren's mouth dripped with a streak of crimson.

He lurched forward for a moment allowing the blood and spit held within his mouth to float into space.' _I gamble what power I had left, and it only knocked him back? His ki has not risen at all yet physically he dwarfs almost anyone. How much strength was he withholding at the Tournament of Power?_ ' Hit eyed Jiren in awe at the might of his foe.

The Pride Trooper straightened consumed in the burning sun-like aura that only he possessed. He shot toward the beaten Hit and arrived nearly instantly." We both may have taken too much pride in our supposed friendly battle here and for causing me to do that I commend you," his left palm opened at Hit's stomach. Garnet eyes looked back at Jiren with a grimace.

"Damn it, but you were too much. I never expected you to be this strong," Hit grunted balling his fist, whilst knowing the futility of it.

"I have pursued true strength and surpassed even the greatest warriors in history. As he was then, Son Goku alone would have stood no chance of defeating me had I used this power," the gray alien explained eyeing the wincing Hit." There however were extant circumstances that hindered my abilities. Though Son Goku could have changed as his son did later, to a level that would challenge even my might," Jiren explained continuing to boom well aware of his victory.

"But for now, warrior of Universe Six, sleep," a red flash consumed Hit's body. His eyes, which were on the verge of closing, shut as a discharge surged through his frame. Hit dropped upon Jiren's arm almost instantly and the Pride Trooper stumbled backward.

"Are you finished now?" behind them a booming tone echoed.

Jiren turned to this voice with a grimace, his bulbous black eyes focusing on the figure. He was a towering concrete colored entity with topaz irises and an array of messy black hair atop his head. A massive tunic hung from his toned physique, marked with a series of crimson clouds. An air of power surged from his figure and a potency carried in his words. This was the attendant of Universe Eleven's Hakaishin: Saik.

The Pride Trooper winced as his muscles shuddered." Yes," he replied subtly, looking at the limp body of Hit that was leaned against his body.

"That means I can lower the protective zone I made," Saik remarked snapping his fingers. The world around them seemed to break though nothing seemed to change as the shards disappeared." The two of you pushed it to its breaking point, though from the two strongest mortals in their Universe I should not be surprised," the deity complimented the warriors with a nod.

"What occurred while we were battling? My communicator was disengaged to prevent distractions," Jiren seemed more concerned with the Universe at large than his own condition from the drawn out battle.

"Your concern while understood is without warrant. Thalia was more than pleased to step in and cover your role as Pride Trooper and maintain the values of such a role," the attendant to said woman remarked pointing his right hand at the Pride Trooper general.

"I see," Jiren felt a healing impulse within his body, reducing the pain to nothing while Hit's frame floated away from him.

"If you would like to resume where you left off in patrolling. Thalia is currently on Planet Sweets," Saik remarked looking at the perfectly restored Pride Trooper.

Jiren nodded adjusting his gloves while staring at the floating Hit." Assure me he will return to Universe Six in the same condition in which he left," the muscular warrior said to the deity.

Saik nodded, Hit's injured frame glowing with a materialization for his clothes." Of course, I would never disrespect a warrior in that regard. without further ado, farewell Jiren the Gray," with a snap of his finger the Pride Trooper and Hit both vanished.

In Jiren's place Universe Eleven's reigning Goddess of Destruction appeared. Her pink hair hung just below her shoulder and skintight black and red spandex clung to her body, the legs of which being cut out at the upper thigh while longer white boots reached up. Her rounded eyes showed her glee while a smile crossed her face, white gloved hands hanging at her sides.

"Did you have fun, Thalia?" the attendant inquired with a smile toward his protege.

She looked up with a beaming smile, and a bit of a blush." Just a little bit," attempting to hide her inner glee the Hakaishin answered. Her excitement and embarrassment at how much she enjoyed the role coming through with every word.

"That is good to hear. Perhaps once Toppo assumes his proper role as God of Destruction you can join them."

"I don't know, Universe Five is nice."

"Jiga would appreciate that option," Saik smiled as they vanished in a booming purple sphere of light.

* * *

 _I am not going to repeat what I said before the chapter began, but I do hope you enjoyed Destiny Shattered Gaiden's first chapter. I feel it is a nice start into the general vibe of this story as a whole._

 _Now, this is not the only story I am working on. That other story though is in early developmental stages, so don't expect it to be posted for another few weeks._

 _Anyway, have a nice week guys and I'll see you with the next chapter (whenever that may be),_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere (Universe Three)...**_

Within the confines of a castle laboratory a short man was laboriously working away. He had curled white hair that formed a quaff atop his head while white sideburns framed his face. His white lab coat waved to and fro while he tinkered with a small device upon his work bench. A glint crossed the monocle-like lens over his left eye and his pointy ears twitched at the arrival of something.

Ignoring it the scientist continued on his work, purple skin reflecting off the chrome trimming his work bench." Yes, all of the rudimentary works have been accounted for. Soon, Project ANALIZA can begin in full," he muttered gleefully to himself, the top of the staff in his hand glowing as if recording what he was saying.

Flitting about, he grabbed a small remote control before stopping as a blue visage appeared in the chrome trimming." I am sorry, if you are looking to be improved the doctor's estate is closed. Feel free to return at a later date," he muttered, voice shrill and scientific.

This blunt dismissal though did not seem to throw aside this figure though and they continued to look on from behind interested." Do listen to me, I can forcibly cause you exit. I however would not be appeased in doing that, so I reiterate my office is closed to those wishing to transform themselves you can return at a later date," he continued.

Behind him, long white hair twirled around an index finger and a faint smile parted lush lips." I am not here for any aid doctor. I however, am a fellow scientist and your craft is of utmost interest," the feminine voice replied, it has a sultry seduction to it and a biting intelligence to tag along.

"Is that so?" came the shrill geniuses reply before he looked up from the desk. As he turned the tip of his staff began to glow, its tip sparking with electric discharge." Then, I must inform you I do not appreciate snoops!" the twisting motion released a flash of light from his staff, arching toward the intruder in his laboratory.

It however stopped in place as it frozen in time." Wh-" before the doctor could express his concern darkness consumed his face, as if a mask had been engaged over his eyes and head. Two red lights flashed from his eyes and he slouched forward, a cackle echoing as he knelt to the ground.

"Well now, you do not appreciate anything except for my will now. So, engage these parts of Project ANALIZA and do follow me," her seductive tone rang out with a smile, the shadow of two horns trailing from behind her against the wall while lightning crashed outside the window.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, jeez! Where did that little thing go? HQ is going to kill me if they find out a Super Elite like myself let a wanted criminal escape!" a huff occurred at some far off outpost at a ramen stand.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Children of the Heroes_**

* * *

 ** _West City Mall..._**

A young woman wandered through the fifth floor concourse of what could be described as a mega mall. Her blue hair hung to the center of her shoulders while a striking red band held it back from her face. A pink sleeveless jacket with a white shirt beneath covered her torso while a red skirt and thigh highs of a similar color reached up her legs. In her left hand, an iced coffee and in her right a cell phone.

"Come on, where are you guys? I've been walking around the mall for like three hours," the young lady sighed into her phone. Bra had become lost in a place that she knew like the back of her hand.

'You got here like ten minutes ago,' a voice came from the speaker. The words carried with them the eye roll that the voice had done in reply to Bra's comment.

'Huh, you're on the fifth floor, right?' a second voice came through her phone, another young woman's voice that was slightly younger and a bit more naive than her own.

"Like I said I was Pan," Bra answered rolling her eyes. It had to be a practical joke on her at this point, they were moving constantly.

'Then, keep coming we can see you,' Pan replied.

Bra looked for Son Gohan's daughter but there were too many people in the way." Can you wave or something? Cause I'm still lost," Bra answered back bobbing her head to attempt to get a better view.

A golden spark flitted in the distance, before fizzling out it only lasted for a brief part of a second to most normal people. Bra though seen it move in slow motion her eyes locking onto the location right away.' Did ya see that?' Cha's voice cut through the phone, overpowering Pan's with a confident glee.

"Yep, be right there," Bra answered before seemingly vanishing from sight.

A trained eye could see her every movement. With honed speed she was jolting between people before they realized it. Her left hand rocking opposite her body to assure none of her coffee sloshed; an effort of refusal to spill it amid her incredible speed. Within a tenth of a second, she had found her way through the crowd that had blocked her and to the table housing her friends.

"See was that so hard?" Cha asked casually to her half-breed Saiyan friend, arms folded over her chest.

Bra pulled out a chair next to Pan and sighed." No, you guys were leading me the right way the entire time," Bulma's daughter answered shaking her head.

"Told you," Pan replied jovially, her black hair waving in front of her face. Her gloved left hand reached up and pushed those locks off to the left side behind her ear as she smiled." Though, I'm glad you made it."

Cha laughed." I am too, hopefully a metal alien doesn't decide to burst through that wall and ruin our day again," she pointed over her shoulder to the broad side of the mall, Rildo's attack being the last time they shared such a day.

"Don't remind me," Bra shook her head, a chill running down her spine.

"Well, that's enough of that then," Gohan's daughter replied placing her hands on the table. She took a breath in before letting it out and obtaining a huge smile." We're here to eat junk food, drink way too much iced coffee, and try on a ton of new clothes," she smiled before darting her eyes to Cha." No fighting," after that her eyes turned to Bra." No work. Just a bunch of girls doing normal girl stuff," Pan remarked with a huge smile across her face.

Cha smiled raising her fist." All right lead the way," the pale blue skinned Hera-jin half-ling replied with a pumping motion.

Bra's shoulders slumped, and her blue hair dangled between her eyes." But I just got here," she complained leaning back in her seat with a pouting smile.

* * *

 ** _West City..._**

"Aww!" Goten yawned leaning back in his desk chair, hands stretching behind his body. His black hair waved while the loud yawn continued through the office that he occupied.

Trunks looked forward shaking his head." Are you done, Goten?" Trunks asked, his cheek resting on his left hand which was supporting his resting head. His purple-silver hair dangled between his eyes as he continued to slump forward.

Son Goten chuckled finishing his yawn." Yeah, sorry Trunks, I've been really bored. I could really use a solid fight to stay sharp," the half-ling said to his employer.

' _He's not wrong, we've taken over our fathers' roles and done nothing with it,_ ' Vegeta's son sighed noticing Goten's expressive boredom." I know what you mean, but we need to get these financial reports done," Trunks begged looking his friend in the eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna go Super Saiyan again though," bored, and speaking in a way like his father, Goten answered back sitting forward to the desk to look over at Trunks.

Trunks looked up the binder he had placed on the desk remaining under his hand." So, you mean a real fight, like something from when we were kids?" he looked up curiously.

"Sure do, the tournament match was fun, don't get me wrong, but we couldn't get really loose during it," Goten answered back shaking his head to and fro." And since then we've been stuck doing boring office stuff."

' _It's already been six months since either of us have thrown a real punch then. That long? Great, now I'm itching for a fight too,_ ' Trunks shook his head." This boring office stuff is important," Trunks tried to mutter his reply, there was a half-heartedness behind it though.

"I know, I know, so let's just knock this one out of the park like we have the past three dozen," Goku's son raised a fist.' _I should probably run into dad after work today. I know he'll make sure it's a good one,_ ' he mentioned tapping his left index finger impatiently.

Trunks nodded in agreement, his lavender hair bobbing." Right, let's get to it Goten," he smiled opening the binder and pulling the first sheet they needed to look at from it.' _Goten's hiding his need to fight, so I should do the same. A day off would be great...what I wouldn't do to be in Bra's shoes right now._ '

* * *

 ** _The mall..._**

"Well, what do you think?" Bra questioned posing to her friends from within a pair of high heeled shoes.

"I don't know, seem pretty useless. What if you fall and break your ankle?" Cha asked looking at the sheer height of the heels.

Bra sat back on the nearest bench and nodded." Yeah, maybe you're right. Pan, what about you?" the blue haired heiress inquired her half-ling friend.

"I don't know. I liked them, I'd never wear them, but they could have worked for you," the daughter of Son Gohan replied while pulling what she wanted from the display." I'm thinking about trying on these," Pan mentioned holding up a pair of golden sandals with large golden plates that would protect one's shin.

"Go for it," her friends replied in unison while smiling, their eyes truly focusing on other shoes in the store.

* * *

 ** _Orange Star City..._**

"Today students we're going to be talking about how the kinetic energy of an object differs from the potential energy of said object," Son Gohan's voice came in front of his classroom. His hand moving to write out a basic equation on the white board that sat in the front of the lecture hall. Behind him, packed seats filled with physics students hanging on every word.

' _I'm glad dad and the others actually accepted their retirements. Raditz is reading, Vegeta's doing light training, and dad is...well being dad,_ ' Gohan mused to himself while continuing to write. Numerous times previous he would have thoughts of Earth's defenders and find their kis spiking with intense training exercises.' _It is going on six months since they stepped aside fully, and nothing has really happened,_ ' he continued.

"As many of you are aware, the potential energy of any object is the energy the object has whilst at rest. It usually refers to said object's mass and the influence gravity would have upon it," he drew a box sitting on the edge of an inclined plane with '50kg' drawn in the center of this box." For example, this object at fifty kilograms and a height of three meters with normal gravity would have a potential energy of 1471.5 Joules," Gohan explained drawing out the formula on the white board to reach his mental conclusion.

' _I can almost feel how bored the others are,_ ' Gohan remarked continuing to draw with his marker on the board.' _Hard to blame them, moving from the Shadow Dragons to the Tournament of Power then to Planet Sadala followed by a World Tournament would definitely give a need for some action pretty regularly,_ ' the hero sighed putting his marker down.

"Now, as you also know potential energy has a counterpart, kinetic energy. You can think of this as the unlocked potential of the object that is being examined," Gohan continued moving over to allow another formula to be drawn up on the board. The students glared quickly before jotting it down as he spoke." Kinetic energy is calculated a bit differently namely because it is the energy of motion. Let's return to our previous fifty kilogram example, the kinetic energy would involve half the standard mass of our block and the velocity of gravity squared," he drew out the length of the problem showing each step." Meaning the potential energy for this example would be around 2401 Joules."

' _I'm sure they'll be fine though, they've kept up with their training for the most part. I never really have to worry about that though between my theses and being the Great Saiyaman I get my share of excitement,_ ' the half-Saiyan smiled looking down at his watch. It began to beep in that moment garnering immediate attention.' _Of course, with the Great Saiyaman comes the lack of time to work on my theses,_ ' the son of Goku chuckled to himself before looking at his class.

"I apologize for my cell phone watch going off like this, but it is too important to ignore," Gohan pointed to the watch blowing it off as a phone call." So, open your textbooks to unit two section three and I will be back as soon as possible, any questions you have on the questions there please hold off until then," he waved before darting toward the door.

"Professor Son seems to get called out of class a lot," a student sitting in the back of the class room remarked looking at the doorway with a sigh.

"Yeah, it's like he's the Great Saiyaman or something," a second student added with eyes rolling.

"Hahah, good one," a third butted in getting a rising laugh from the class.

* * *

 ** _Mall..._**

"Those are neat and all, but you don't come across as a dress person Cha," Bra remarked from a bench within a boutique.

Her blue skinned friend looked on with a sigh, hands resting on the sides of the maroon dress she was wearing." Geez, tell me how you really feel," the half-human remarked jokingly while rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way," Bra blushed in embarrassment." You can buy whatever you want."

"Nah, looking at it I think you're right, this dress isn't my style," Cha laughed posing opposite a mirror positioned on the wall. Her toned body seemed to fit it perfectly, but it did not condone a fighting spirit." It'd be pretty hard to kick with my full range of motion in this," she swung her leg around, keeping a hand on the front to assure lady-like privacy.

Bra's hand pushed her incoming kick away and she nodded." Yeah, I figured you see it that way."

* * *

 ** _South City..._**

Rote was jogging through town; his black hair being pushed back with the brisk pace he was moving. Bands of black training weights were hanging at his wrists and ankles making the concrete buckle if he stood upon it too long. Across his chest an x-shaped harness holding his bouncing son, who looked onward with a broad smile at his father's dedication.

"I know little guy, I know, this is a little slow for your speed," Rote remarked going across a street in a typically joyous jog." But I can always take you on a trip around the Earth, it takes away how special that is," the half-ling explained upon reaching the other side.

Daikon looked up from the strap and smiled." You can't overlook the special stuff like that, because trust me some small things come and go before you know it," Raditz's son smiled continuing down the sidewalk.

"Your first steps," Rote started as he jogged about." Your first words," he made to a corner which he turned quickly to continue." Your first fight. Your first flight, before you know it your seven years old sparring with your best friends," Rote continued down the street while talking to his son." Then, you meet a martial arts master older than you are, one that's been the butt of a thousand jokes from others and himself, just like you. You build a friendship with him and train together for a tournament."

"After that you're in the World Martial Arts Tournament," Rote hopped over a downed trash can to continue his jog." And you're fighting your best friend, holding a promise not to turn Super Saiyan. Then, you'll break that to a million pieces trying to win, because we Saiyans really like to show off how strong we are," Rote looked down seeing his son's smiling face.' _I think you're getting it, maybe._ '

"Then, you're hanging out with your friends again, this time as almost teenagers at Bulma's birthday. You laugh, and you have fun, train some more only to find out there's a whole world of stronger opponents out there," Rote kicked a can, crushing it instantly and smashing it into a nearby dumpster.

"You run into someone that you've known forever, and you start dating, it doesn't work out," Rote huffed thinking of his previous failures before turning down another street." There's a reprieve after that and you start training again with dedication, mucking around with your friends when your fathers go out to train on their own," the son of Raditz smiled.

"A lot more happens after that, like going to other Universes, but I'm sure you'd rather just watch me fight, so I won't bore you," Rote grinned." Just remember that there are somethings out there that you can overlook when they happen, but you hold in high regard when they're gone."

Daikon stared in confusion at this words, his father's jogging speed increasing." And to tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having a good fight. It's been six months, Daikon since I even had a chance for a good fight, and we were all holding back," Rote laughed scratching the back of his head while continuing to pick up the pace." How about we try to find one of those fights, huh?" Rote remarked shooting off from the ground within a white blur.

* * *

 ** _The mall..._**

"That looks great Bra," Pan cheered looking at her friend, who stood before her.

Bra looked over at her friend and smiled." You really think so? I think this look is super retro," the blue haired daughter of Vegeta answered back with a laugh. Her blue eyes meeting in the mirror on an adjacent wall.

The attire was utilitarian and rather impractical. The top was a white tee shirt that clung close to her skin and it was accented by an orange elbow pad on the right elbow and a bulky shoulder pad on the left. Her hands were covered in ashen gray gloves, the right one being positioned on her right hip while the other hung at her left side. Khaki colored cargo pants covered the lower, the right pant leg being removed to reveal the full leg, leading into a pair of large grayish-black boots.

Cha put her right hand on her chin, taking a sip of her iced coffee in the process." I get this feeling that something is missing though, like a hair tie," the hybrid daughter of Yamcha remarked squinting at Bra's features.

"I have a million hair ties at home, I really like this outfit," Bra remarked smiled, her hands clenching gleefully.

"You go for it," Pan smiled giving a thumb's up to her best friend.

* * *

 ** _Southern Island..._**

Uub stood on the beach in front of his home, adjacent to his parent's house, on their small oceanic island. Inside on a wooden mantle, sat a gleaming championship belt. The World Martial Arts Championship. His victory at the tournament had been hard fought, but contrary to his predecessor Uub returned to the patience of the quiet island life.

His black eyes closed, and his power seemed to skyrocket, the waves coming toward shore starting to hold up before the might. His right fist clenched, and the waves rested to their normal position. His right and left hand met in front of his body their heels clicking together at a vertical junction; he had assumed a martial arts pose that was iconic to his master.

"HA!" he twisted to deliver a kick to an imaginary foe, the sand beneath his heel spraying out despite not being struck. Uub pivoted and swung his right hand for a chop to follow." Dah!" that chop came to a halt and the ocean in that direction was swept over with a powerful gust of air. Uub's chopping hand pulled down quickly to the sand and his left foot tore up at the sky." Ah!" another burst of force upward sending a cloud scattering.

' _That's it, definitely,_ ' he nodded while bobbing.' _That's the counter that Trunks used in the finals,_ ' he smiled looking down at his hands.' _I was pretty lucky to have turned at the last second then, that kick would beat me handily,_ ' the reincarnate nodded to himself.

"Big brother?" came a shout from between the houses.

Uub's arms dropped and he smiled." Be right there," he turned and ran up the beach with a jovial smile on his face.' _This really is the life._ '

* * *

 ** _Kami's Lookout..._**

Katas walked forward, his white cloak billowing in the breeze that crossed the Lookout. His destination was a young woman, staring up into the sky. She had a white tee shirt with a large Capsule Corps logo on the sleeve and the name "MIRRA" etched across the chest in detail; beneath that shirt a pink shirt ran down covered her arms hiding something in the process. A black skirt and leggings covered her lower half leading into Saiyan-inspired boots. Her white hair blew across her face, fair white complexion hidden with it.

The Super Namekian cleared his throat." Mirra Shenron, you are always welcome to stay here but nothing says that you have to stay here when Fortuneteller Baba does not need your assistance," the compassionate boom of the Namekian's voice crossed to the young woman.

She startled slightly, her red eyes gleaning toward the green skinned alien." Eek," she jumped with the start before shaking it off." Yeah, I guess you're right, but I don't want to hound Bra and Pan either," the Shadow Dragon answered.

"Nothing says you would have to only be with them. You are part of our group there are plenty that would not mind having you," Katas grinned feeling the unrest within the Shadow Dragon.

"I know, but-" she stuttered freezing while looking down at her hands.

"You do not know how the others are going to react without Bra or Pan there to vouch for you," the alien remarked with a chuckle to his Shadow Dragon apprentice." Namely, how they will react to seeing what you truly look like," Katas continued to speak to the Shadow Dragon.' _Her emotions are all over the place,_ ' the Namekian sighed internally while keeping his attention on Mirra Shenron.

' _It's like he's reading my mind,_ ' she took a step back." I am a Shadow Dragon, one that did some horrible things to several of them," Mirra Shenron continued looking down at the ground.

"You are underestimating the people you are dealing with," Katas chuckled." They are not so shallow as to shun you for what you did when circumstances were out of your control. They would never turn you away for appearance nor for any trait you possess," the Namekian remarked looking at Mirra Shenron's eyes for an honest stare.

"You have gained confidence, but only around those that you trust or hold as friends," the fusion continued to say while never breaking eye contract." You can look at all of them as your friends."

' _I can't do that right now, I'd have to reflect their personalities to even get close. And that would not be me,_ ' Mirra Shenron closed her eyes and winced. She felt pathetic against Katas' words.

Katas gave a stoic stare while Mirra continued to grimace." That's fine, if you do not feel comfortable there is no need to rush yourself into a situation that you are not ready for. As I've already said there is nothing that is forcing you off the Lookout."

"And you don't have to use that disguised form either," Dende said approaching the pair with staff in hand." Here especially, Katas and I have green skin and antennae, Gohan lets his tail hang loose when he is here too. Just be yourself Mirra," Dende added looking at the Shadow Dragon while smiling. Mirra Shenron blushed looking away from the Guardian's kind words

"R-right, sorry," she said nervously, her confidence deflating further.

Her white skin faded to reveal the pink tone that she naturally had, and her clothing disappeared into an elaborate black-blue dress. The gems upon her forearms glimmering into sight at the same time.

"That's a first step, take your time Mirra," the Earth's Guardian spoke confidently.' _I was nervous like her at one point too,_ ' he smiled remembering far frailer times and the Earthlings that had lifted him from that.

"Okay, do not worry about it," came the Shadow Dragon's nodding reply.

* * *

 ** _The mall..._**

Pan, Bra, and Cha had returned to a table in the food court. A pile of French fries covered the platter before them while cups filled with cola surrounded their respective corners. The scene seemed similar to their morning, but there was a difference. That difference from their starting point was simple, but oddly apparent, dozens upon dozens of shopping bags surrounded them. Trinkets and tokens clanged along their bangle wrapped wrists as they laughed and carried on.

"Totally worth wandering around the mall for three hours this morning," Bra smiled raising her cup in a salute.

"It was like ten minutes," Cha replied rolling her eyes.

"Don't argue semantics. We had a good day shopping either way," in a witty, Bulma-esque reply Bra said while angling her blue eyes toward her Hera-jin friend. Pan held back a laugh in the background.

"I'll agree to that," Cha smiled." I haven't gotten new clothes in so long I almost forgot what it was like to buy them," Yamcha's half-alien daughter finished her point saluting with her glass.

"Sure did, this was fun. We really need to do this more," Pan added in her cup of soda being raised to compliment her friends in comradery.

Suddenly the numerous screens surrounding the mall food court lit up with a special bulletin. A nervous newscaster looking out as a small screen behind her displayed the headline: Saiyaman versus the Monster!

"Wait, Saiyaman? Isn't that your dad?" Cha said in a lower tone as the hero was batted into the side of a building by a powerful fist.

"Yeah, but what's he fighting that can do that to him?" Bra remarked looking at the screen.

Pan placed her hands on the table equally confused." I don't know," she grimaced.

* * *

"The Great Saiyaman has found himself in a predicament against this monster! If he fails what are we to do?" the newscaster from the helicopter whirring overhead asked into her microphone, as the smaller screen took over the focus.

Gohan pulled himself from the side of the building with ease, unharmed by the blow. His black eyes traced through his visor to the citizens below, several of which trapped at the foot of this monster.

' _I'm not going all out but this is more than an angry dinosaur,_ ' the hero complained rolling his shoulders.

The creature he was battling was a towering dinosaur-like monster. It had cold blue-green skin with darker green markings and yellow eyes that seemed to bore directly into the Saiyan. Veins throbbed along its back raising already furry feathers that had sprouted along its spines. Most striking with the white puff ball that reached from its head dangling between those piercing eyes, breaking its intimidating aura by sheer ridiculousness.

A yellow flash started to appear in its mouth and Gohan clenched his hands.' _Stop being indecisive Gohan, those people need your help,_ ' the Saiyan clenched his fist, a powerful gale shooting down the street in the process.

"Even Saiyaman does not seem sure of what to do! Is this monster too much for our hero?! Fight Saiyaman!" the female anchor shouted from the helicopter pumping her fist. The wind changed the instant she did that though as the monstrous reptile let out a bellow.

The dinosaur roared unleashing a huge beam of energy directed toward the hero. It made contact and exploded into a giant plume that filled the sky with its light. Buildings rumbled and the street beneath the beast began to quiver and break apart. Smoke spread through the air charged by the yellow ki that the monster had mounted in its attack.

The helicopter whirred off path and the newswoman fell backward." Unbelievable the monster has shot some sort of beam that exploded in the air! Saiyaman is gone, nowhere to be seen!" panic came through the microphone as she came to the realization of the fierce beam's power.

Beneath its feet in that same moment the cars and people were moved; all of which appearing confused several hundred feet away. Faint traces of silver-blue stretched through the path leaving faint glimmers of movement that had occurred there. Shaking building were stilled by the same light and the dark smoke was being pulled apart almost simultaneously.

"Everything below, despite the rampaging monster seems just fine!" the newswoman said crawling to the open door to peer out to the streets around the monster. Her cameraman's hand reaching out and grabbing her belt

The beast roared again trying to shake the foundations of the city sector, but it came to find no carnage. A sparkling white star appeared in front of its frame though buffering the sound waves entirely. A helm bearing figure floating within the core of this light.

"Aha! It's is him! Our hero Saiyaman!" the newswoman belted into the microphone with the utmost glee.

"All right villain, it is clear to me that you are far more than what you look like," Gohan's voice came from within this star as the Great Saiyaman costume broke through the shell of light.

"And for that I should have stopped you sooner," his voice continued as his right and left arms swung out to the right side." But there were people that I needed to protect first," the half-Saiyan continued swiping his arms around." With that done though, you will face the power of justice!" he swung his arms back to the right side." GREAT SAIYAMAN!" with every confidence and a flash of heroism he posed much like the Pride Troopers of Universe Eleven.

"RAAAH!" it howled in his face, but the sound stopped at his aura.

"Ka!" he started assuming the pose of Master Roshi's famous technique.' _Wait, I can't do that here,_ ' he realized keeping the pose." Great!" he recovered continuing to gather energy." Saiya-" the sphere parted his hands more while light expanded around him." Man!" Gohan's naming choice may not have been the best, but it covered himself." Beam!" he threw the Kamehameha forward.

The beast stood no chance against the might of Son Gohan's power. It shivered before being lifted from the ground in the azure stream of ki. Slowly, the frame seemed to fade away and disappeared while heading toward the horizon line. The hero's white gloves hands continued forward until the blast shredded through any resilience, tearing off into space.

"In one move Saiyaman has turned this fight around entirely! The vicious monster is nowhere to be found while Saiyaman stands victorious!" the brunette said with glee into her microphone.

Gohan lowered his hands and let out a sigh of relief after that." Erhem, sorry about that citizens. Your safety was my number one priority," the hero remarked giving a smile to them from beneath his helmet.

"Thank you Saiyaman! We're okay because of you!" one of the citizens that he had saves nodded.

"Yeah, you showed that oversized gecko what for!" a small child pumped his fist, a Great Saiyaman shirt covering his torso." When I grow up, I want to be a hero just like you!" he smiled, greenish black hair waving as he saluted the hero.

"I look forward to that," Gohan nodded.' _I ruined that ten minutes by over three hours. I should have known that though, they had no idea where this monster was before he grew to the size of a building,_ ' the hero complained looking down at his watch.

"Farewell," with a final salute the Saiyan vanished into thin air.

* * *

Pan let out a sigh of relief." Well, whatever it was dad handled it easily. The news just cut in at the wrong time," the quarter-Saiyan girl laughed nervously.' _He had me worried there for a second though._ '

"What type of name is "Great Saiyaman Beam' for a Kamehameha though?" Cha chided shaking her head.

Bra shook her head." Guess even a genius is due their lapses," Bra laughed.

"I can't believe he went back to posing. I thought he said he wouldn't do that anymore," the daughter of Gohan sunk into her seat, a red blush crossing her nose.

"I don't know, you though the fusion dance was a bit silly at first too. I personally think it gives Gohan a little character," Bra shrugged laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

"Your dad's Vegeta, he'd never do a silly pose or dance unless it was for fusion," Cha hopped on the beet red Pan's side momentarily.

"You never saw his beard and mustache phase," came the blue haired girl's reply.

"If it looked as wrong as grandpa Goku's I understand," Pan added in shaking her head.

"Probably worst, especially when he kept just the mustache, he looked like a total dork."

"Right, call someone that could blow up the Universe a total dork, brilliant," Cha commented rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't wrong though," the daughter of Vegeta added in.

That led to a wild laughter between the friends, the mental image of Bra stepping up to her father and telling him that proving a bit comedic considering their size discrepancies.

* * *

 ** _West City..._**

"Done!" Goten flipped his pencil into the air while leaning back in his chair.

Trunks let out a heavy breath as well, leaning into his chair." It only took three hours, we are getting better at this Goten," Vegeta's son laughed loosening the tie from his neck. Said tie fell to the ground while the half-Saiyan closed his eyes.

Goten smiled." Well, duh, we are Saiyans. We improve in battle, no matter what those battles are," Goku's son smiled saluting his best friend with the glee. Then, his head dropped down and his eyes closed." And with this battle done, I'm going to take a nap," the half-ling remarked dropping his chin into his dress shirt.

"Guess you're right," Trunks agreed to the first point. Part of a second later the second half of Goten's statement caught his ear." Hey, you can't just take a nap Goten! We still have work to do!" Vegeta's son shouted to his coworker.

Goten tipped out of his chair, barely catching himself." Okay, geez, it was going to be a quickie Trunks!" Goten looked up gritting his teeth nervously, while spouting out his reply in panicked fashion.

"That's not the point! We're supposed to be working," Vegeta's son answered planting his hands on the table.

"Man, c'mon Trunks can't we blow off the rest of the day? You have to want a good fight just like I do!" Goten played to reason, his eyes leering at his friend.

Trunks sat back in his chair and shook his head." Obviously, but I can't just up and leave. And neither can you."

A scoff escaped from the door to the conference room, catching both hybrids by surprise." What are you doing here dad?" Trunks asked looking toward the Saiyan Prince leaning against the door frame.

"I heard bickering, so I decided to see what the noise here was about," Vegeta answered shrugging his shoulders." And with the state of you two I cannot be disappointed, I haven't laughed like this is some time," the flame haired Elite remarked as his arms crossed his chest.

"What's that s'posed to mean Vegeta?" Goten asked looking at the full-blooded Saiyan.

"The image of you two locked in an office and bickering about figures. Two of the greatest warriors of their era trapped in a cube farm, something about that makes me laugh," the Prince of Saiyans continued to chuckle.

"We can still fight dad," Trunks answered back, eyes turning away from the chuckling Prince.

"That wasn't the point, if you intend to fill in where we left off, I would expect the two of you to be more decisive," Vegeta remarked wisely, seeing their agitation growing.

"So, you're agreeing with me Vegeta? Sweet," Goten grinned looking at Trunks with a cocky grin.

"I'm agreeing with no one, the two of you need to sort out whatever business you have. But this back and forth for something this trivial could be bad on the battle field," Vegeta answered turning away." I have training to get back too now. You figure out what you need to do this afternoon, that is not in my job description," the Prince said while walking away waving his right hand at them before fading away into the nearby cubicle farm and beyond.

"I really didn't get any of that last part," Goten said tilting his head to the side.

"He means well," Trunks said nervously to Goten.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Rote landed with his hands placed on his hips, Daikon sleeping calmly upon his chest." All right, I'm ready for a fight dad!" he shouted across the mountain estate with a guttural bellow, sending several birds flying from their roosts.

"You sure? You don't sound it son," Raditz said approaching from behind his son, a huge fish draped over his shoulder.

"I had to take the long way with Daikon strapped to my chest," Rote commented looking at his sleeping son.

"I see," Raditz adjusted his grip on the fish and swung it over his other shoulder." Well, if you want to fight let's get started," Raditz said keeping a grip on the fish's tail as he spoke.

' _But Daikon's sleeping,_ ' Rote looked down at his sleeping son and grit his teeth. From there his gaze traveled toward his father with a sigh." Is there anywhere I can set Daikon? Preferably somewhere soft," the half-Saiyan father asked, looking around.

"Uh, you can tell that you're new to this," Raditz shook his head keeping a grasp around the fish." We can fight after dinner, there's no one in this rugged path that'd be soft enough for you to lay Rote down," the long haired Saiyan started to walk toward his brother's estate upon the secluded mountain.

"Okay, I guess," Rote started after his father.

"You should think about what you're going to do for fights if you have Daikon with you like this," Raditz said as he and Rote walked together." You can't expect to bring your son to a fight with someone trying to take over the Earth."

"I know that," the Saiyan's son answered.

"Then, why did you bring him right here to fight me? Even with ki control two Super Saiyans could cause a lot of noise and damage to the environment," Raditz looked over at his son." Not to mention Daikon's body being too weak to withstand that force."

' _I can't tell him I got here so fast because I was bored and totally selfish,_ ' the hybrid shook his head." Guess you're right, it won't happen again."

Raditz smiled shaking his head." You don't have to apologize, just be mindful next time," fatherly Raditz slapped his son across the back." With you here, I'm sure your aunt or mother wouldn't mind making you something to eat before you go back on the road."

"Thanks dad," Rote smiled scratching the back of his head, following the same path of his father with a smile.

* * *

 ** _The mall..._**

The trio of friends exited the building with bags in hand, just as the sun began to set over the tallest skyscrapers in West City. Bra smiled placing her dozen or so bags to the pavement." This was awesome you two, I had a ton of fun today," Bulma's daughter smiled wrapping her freed arms around her friend's shoulders.

Cha blushed slightly and Pan nearly fell over as she was pulled in." It was no big deal, we need more girls' days like this," the half-Hera grinned while straightening herself up.

"It was a real blast Bra, like shopping with you always is," Pan grinned as her fellow hybrid Saiyan released her grip.

"Say there's still time in the day. You guys want to go catch a movie or something?" Bra asked twirling a key around on her index finger.

Pan and Cha turned to one another before smiling." Yeah, sure that'd be great," they nodded in unison.

Bra caught her key and grinned." All right," she shouted with child-like glee.

The next moment she reached down and grabbed her bags taking the lead toward her car. Pan and Cha smiled grabbing their own bags before following the blue haired heiress' footsteps.

* * *

Gizzard Wasteland...

A saucer-like ship whirred to a stop silently above the ground. Three landing probes descended from the bottom of the craft tacking lightly against the brown-red soil of the wasteland. A strange squiggling logo was emblazoned on the white paneling at the front and a figure rested inside pressing keys on the console carefully. He arrived there with purpose.

The lid of the craft popped upward, and a short skinny figure jumped out to the floor.' _Yep, this is the Earth. Haven't been here in a while,_ ' the figure remarked cupping his chin.

Large yellow eyes accented his pale blue face. Purple spandex stretched down from the top of his head to the boots on his feet. A white breast plate broke the purple jumpsuit, it bore the same symbol as his spaceship, and a pistol-like gun seemed holstered at his side. As mentioned, the alien's outfit was finished with white gloves and boots.

"The positive is that you crashed out here in the middle of the desert. HQ would be upset it a city was ransacked or worst a planet," Jaco gulped before placing a container on the ground." That's if they could find out, a Super Elite like myself does not have to share that information," the alien remarked assuming his patented pose.

The cotton candy-like fugitive squirmed itself into the glass pod nervously, curling up on the backside as if struggled. Jaco smiled." Figures you would be weaker without a host to feed off. Now, to drop you-" Jaco remarked closing the mechanical lid. He turned around before he could finish his sentence running into a chest that felt made of titanium.

"Ow, if my nose was any bigger that would have hurt," the alien said rubbing his face before coming to a realization. _'_ _Oh no, locals, can he see me? What if he's hostile?_ ' the patrolman swallowed while trailing up the man's body.

"Hey, there, mind if I ask you a few questions?" the man asked looking at the far shorter being.

It was a normal professor's attire down to his dark framed glasses." Who are you?" Jaco asked looking the man in the eyes.

"My name is Son Gohan," the son of Goku replied." This little guy caused a bit of trouble in one of the cities here on Earth."

"W-what? Then, how'd you stop a monster like..." a bead of sweat formed on the alien's brow." Wait, that can't be right I found him way out here in the desert," he thought aloud." Why didn't you react to seeing me? I'm an extraterrestrial after all!" Jaco remarked looking at Son Gohan's face.

"That's not important right now," Gohan smiled." But having met Frieza I can say you're far from the worst alien I've met."

' _F-frieza? He's met Frieza? Could this be the one that beat Frieza?_ ' Jaco inquired to himself with utmost surprise.

." Can you tell me what this 'Watagash' is? And why you came to the Earth to find it? We don't get a lot of aliens here unless they're hostile," he folded his arms over his chest.

"I can't really explain what Watagash is, we aren't sure about that," Jaco answered nervously, going along with Gohan's statement of beating the parasite. Gohan's brow raised and he prepared to sigh when Jaco continued." But what he does I can answer in spades. Watagash feeds on the negative emotions of its host and grows stronger because of that, the stronger the hatred the stronger Watagash becomes and the bigger the change in the host," he smiled taking a few steps back.

"As for why I came to the Earth to find him...I am a Super Elite-" he assumed a pose with both index fingers pointing over his back, which was turned toward Gohan." of the Galactic Patrol, Jaco! My mission was to capture and take in this dangerous criminal!" he continued to pose while smiling.

' _Those are some interesting poses, Saiyaman could add them,_ ' Gohan saw the pose and nervously laughed." Guess I made it pretty easy for you then."

"Why, yes you did. Not that a Super Elite like me couldn't handle placing Watagash under control," Jaco grabbed the glass container laughing nervously as Gohan watched.

"I hope this is the last time we meet like this, despite being our first, I'd rather not have criminals from across the Universe manage to slip out and make their way to the Earth," the tailed warrior remarked allowing his tail to unfurl.

Jaco froze while climbing into his craft.' _A tail? He's a Saiyan! That proves it, he has to be the one to beat Frieza. Better not get on his bad side, that type of power is crazy,_ ' the alien had to remark to himself." Y-yes, that's understandable. I will try to keep my business away from here," the patrolman caught himself from showing fear while settling Watagash into the craft.

"So, farewell," the craft glowed slightly before taking to the air and shooting off.

Gohan pocketed his hands and shook his head.' _Galactic Patrolman, humph, he sounds like a Pride Trooper, but his ki was way weaker,_ ' Gohan noted the similarities before vanishing with Instant Transmission.

* * *

 ** _Son Gohan's home..._**

"What was all of that about?" Videl asked scooping some food onto her plate.

"Some business I needed to check on really quickly."

"Son Gohan business or Saiyaman business?" the daughter of Mister Satan asked narrowing her gaze upon Gohan.

"Definitely Saiyaman."

* * *

 _There you have it another Destiny Shattered Gaiden comes to an end. I'm pleasantly surprised how much interest this drummed up, and I hope that this chapter was not a let down._

 _ **Reviews (until you guys say otherwise I'm just gonna follow the old DS method)**_

 _ **R:** You just couldn't stay away,huh (smirks) you miss writing this story, don't you._

 _ **A:** Yes, I missed writing this story. As a fledgling voice actor I got to see so many unique projects and ideas that all of the Destiny Shattered stuff came right back to the surface. Writing the 5 Year Anniversary chapter didn't help pin those ideas down any. I missed you guys too, interacting with reviewers and fellow fic authors has always been a good time._

 _ **R:** Two words. FUCK YASSSS. my god this is going to be good your passion and ideas for writing stories are great i am happy you came back but ah i feel like your vacation was short and i thought you were gonna start writing after the dbs broly movie came out for other ideas_

 _ **A:** Glad to have you aboard once more. I said that if I saw the Dragon Ball Super movie(had no idea at the time what that entailed) in reasonable enough time I would add it into Destiny Shattered continuity, which is still on the table. Though it is Broly, who I killed off a long time ago I have some ideas on how to include something like that._

 _Thank you for tuning back in this week and I hope you continue to join me next time,_

 _~Herodan3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Somewhere..._**

A small imp-like figure floated in a meditative position within the confines of a grand temple, before a golden altar. He had black fur that stretched along his entire body, sitting especially shaggy around his face. A white shirt sat around his torso and blue pants were covering his legs, brown boots with golden rings finishing this appearance.

A shadowy figure appeared on the wall behind him, cast from a point directly in front of his body. His beady eyes opened causing a start to shake his body as he saw this figure." Hiding in the Shadows will not daunt me, state your business here," his voice came out rather loudly despite his placid appearance.

"My business here is simple to further the aims of the Demon Realm and to allow those locked there to be freed to their proper positions," the figure answered, her voice smooth and sultry. The wielder of the voice was intelligent from mere words alone and bore a certain arrogance that seemed to come from that fact." So, if I may ask for your cooperation or this could prove troublesome, even for you."

"Cooperation with a goal as foolish as opening the Demon Realm?" his legs uncrossed, and his monkey-like hands opened as he lowered to the ground." I will have to decline your request and face whatever trouble a demon such as yourself would attempt to bring upon em," the short figure said with a hint of anger while stepping forward.

The woman smiled as two red eyes flashed in the distance behind her, her black lips turning confidently along her blue skin." Then, I will do just that Io=wan, your purpose is for naught then," she remarked fading into darkness as those lights seemed to blur away.

"What?" the short figure growled before staring up, a purple light glowing around his small frame.

'THUUM!' from above the short figure the sky opened, and a massive fist pounded down. The entire building collapsed with the force and huge tremors shook the entire planet they were standing upon.

Then, there was nothing as the massive hand seemed to disappear and the strange woman with it.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: A Chance Meeting! The Future Starts Here!_**

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps..._**

"Hey, Trunks, what do you think about me taking some time off? Vegeta's words yesterday really sat with me," Goten asked his boss as they were walking into his large office.

' _Was dad, right? The two of us being stuck in this loop without anything to do,_ ' Trunks cupped his chin before turning to Goten, having processed his question. Trunks looked up and nodded." Yeah, take as much time off as you'd like. I was kind of thinking about doing the same thing," the half-ling agreed.

"Wait really?" Goten's eyes opened broadly and a smile crossed his face." Then, again you heard what Vegeta was talking about yesterday too," Gohan's brother replied with a tilt of his head.' _With this free time, I can finally improve the way that I want to. I'll have to take things nice and slow or else,_ ' the son of Goku smirked before Trunks cleared his throat.

"My father cut things a little close to the bone yesterday, and if he wants us to be decisive, I think we should be from this point on," Trunks blushed turning his head to the side.' _But what to do on that free time? I need to go and find a place that I can train without any distractions, but where can I do that where no one can look in and find me?_ ' Bulma's son grew analytical, his blue eyes narrowing as he and Goten detoured past their office and back toward the stairs.

Goten smiled at him and nodded." Right on Trunks, I have a place that I am going to head first. But you don't have to follow me there's a ton of possibilities out there that you can go after," the spiky haired warrior pushed Trunks in the arm." And whatever happens when we get back, I want to go all out against you," determined Goten looked toward Trunks.

'There's a world of possibilities out there for me to tinker with. If I want to fill in dad's shoes, I need to figure that out on my own _,_ ' the lavender haired warrior smiled placing a hand in his chin as they continued away." If you already have a plan in mind go for it Goten, hit the road," Trunks gestured toward the door that was in front of them." I'm always game for a match between you and me, so don't get too confident," Vegeta's son remarked as Goten started to pull away.

"Awesome, then I'll see you whenever I'm finished!" Goku's second child turned and waved before taking a full jog toward the approaching stairway.

Trunks, now alone, walked with his hands in his pockets.' _Not just a world of possibilities, I wonder if I can get it to workout though,_ ' he said to himself while continuing to move away.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Typical to his daily routine Son Goku sat plowing the field. His black hair bobbed with each wheel strike against uneven ground while faint breezes moved through his gray-khaki jacket along with the white ascot that was wrapped around his neck. A content smile crossed his face showing his glee toward the activity, and the nature the nature that continued around him.

' _A one on one with Raditz would be great right about now,_ ' Goku remarked to himself. His brother was only over the next hill doing nothing, from the spiky haired warrior's perspective, in their house.' _I bet Chi-Chi'd get upset if I up and stopped plowing the field though. Guess I better do that first,_ ' with that Goku lowered his head while pushing the tractor into a higher gear.

'Goku!' the shrill tone of King Kai's voice cut into the Earth-raised Saiyan's mind.

He pulled the tractor to a stop and looked up to the sky." Am I just hearing things? Or was that King Kai?" the confused warrior said aloud scratching his cheek curiously.

'No, you're not hearing things! There's something that I want to tell you!' the watcher of the Northern Quadrant complained.

The palm haired warrior scratched the back of his head with a nervous laugh." Ah, okay, what's up King Kai?" he replied calmly keeping his attention turned toward the cloudless blue sky that stretched overhead.

The blue God was silent for a moment before shaking his head.' You won't believe this, but there is a group at the Check-In Station that wishes to meet with you, Vegeta, and Raditz,' the King of Worlds replied with his hasty stun.

"Huh? Really? That's pretty strange," Goku cocked his head to the side, white scarf from around his neck blowing in a breeze." Do you know who it is?" the warrior asked curiously.

'They said they didn't want you to know who they were. So, you wanna come up here and meet them?' the Kai inquired realizing the point his former pupil was making.

"I'm not sure I like that we don't know who the are-" Goku's voice trailed off as he placed his hands patiently on the steering wheel. He lowered his jaw to thing before nodding." But okay, I'll be there as soon as possible," the Saiyan replied sternly while his index and middle fingers pressed to his forehead.

'That's good to hear, I think,' King Kai answered.

'Zip!' he vanished, tractor keys wrapped around his finger by the ring. The device resting in the pits of its plowing.

* * *

'Vip!' the rechristened Kakarot appeared in front of his brother, who was doing light exercises on the expanse before their shared mountain home.

Raditz pushed up from the ground and looked at Goku." What is it Kakarot?" the long haired Saiyan asked while he adjusted the black tee shirt that he was wearing.

Goku scratched the back of his head." Honestly, I don't really know myself," he started, causing Raditz to tilt his head in surprise and confusion. Before he could act upon that confusion though the palm haired warrior continued." But King Kai said there was someone at the Check-In Station that was asking to see, Vegeta, you, and me."

"Well, if they want to see us, shouldn't you know their name?" Raditz folded his arms over his chest.

Goku shrugged again." King Kai didn't tell me much more. He just knows that they want us to go to the Check-In Station," the younger Saiyan said to the elder, somewhat pouting.

' _Kakarot's tense about this too, so I should be one guard,_ ' Raditz lowered his head and shook it, mane of black hair following." All right, if they were trouble, we would have been told about it by now. Let's go Kakarot."

"Now, to get Vegeta," Goku remarked setting an open palm along his brother's shoulder.

'Vvp!' in a flash they vanished once more.

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps…_**

Vegeta stood centered in his Gravity Room, doing a series of punches and kicks against the air. His black hair waved under the stress of the red light cast from the ceiling. A flash of golden light followed through as the Gravity Display on the wall started to increase rapidly. This had no effect as the Saiyan Elite slipped around the room as it were thin air, frame dancing in a series of afterimages.

He looped around to the ground and threw his left palm forward, gloved hand opening to finish out the combination. Amid the heightened gravity a faint zipping sound occurred and Vegeta straightened up.' _What now?_ ' he said to himself with closed eyes.

"Kakarot? What's going on?" Vegeta asked hearing his rival arrive behind him. A silver tint traced his pupils as he felt Son Goku's hand raise for a salute,

"There's some people in the afterlife that want to meet with us," Goku explained, the tips of his palming black hair spiking with a frosted silver-white color too. Vegeta's features while stern showed his enjoyment with the development." I don't know why of all times, but it sounds pretty serious," the farming Saiyan said to his rival returning to normal with their subconscious displays out of the way.

"All right then," Vegeta exhaled. Within the next few seconds he was at the wall touching a panel on the wall to return the gravity to normal." Let's get this over with then, you two," the Elite Saiyan smiled allowing his rival's grip to tighten on his shoulder.

"Fine by me," Raditz said as his left hand wrapped around his younger brother's shoulder, scrunching the khaki fabric." Are you sure you don't know anything Kakarot?"

Goku nodded." Yeah, I told you that already Raditz," the palm haired warrior answered.

"Whatever, if it is important, we can't question what it is about," came the reply of the Saiyan Prince while his arms resumed their typical position over his chest.

"You're right," Goku agreed taking a look to make sure both were holding onto his shoulders. With that he placed his index and middle fingers to his brow and teleporting away.

'Vip!' and like that they were gone.

* * *

 ** _Check-In Station…_**  
It was instant, as said the name of the skill, and they appeared in the center of the lofty hall of spirits. Dozens of oni that worked there seemed stunned and confused by the appearance of such powerful, and alive, warriors.

"It's been a while since I've been here," Goku remarked looking around. The decor of the judgement area had not changed in the years since his previous passing, but there was a different air about it now that he was alive.

"But I doubt that is the reason we came here," Vegeta scoffed while smiling.

"W-waa! They shouldn't be here!" one of the ogres attending the line remarked taking a step back at the sight of three alive beings.

"Yeah, what are they doing here? They aren't dead," one of the oni shouted looking toward the towering ogre Yemma, who sat smiling behind his desk.

"Ohoho, don't worry, they belong here," King Yemma said in his typical booming tone." On my personal requests," Yemma replied to the stunned oni while smiling. His massive hands parted as a dark circle in the floor seemed to beam figures from a bygone era to the room." Or specifically the behest of these warriors," the judge of all life remarked gesturing to the group.

Suddenly, there were four figures forged from thin air with the judge's abilities. Leading it was a figure that one would not be shunned for calling Vegeta. He had spiking brown-black hair and a royal garb that fit perfectly with Frieza's forces. A pair of white gloves covered his hands and a blue-black under suit sat beneath his chest protector. The only differentiating feature from the Saiyan Prince was the beard that hung along his chin.

Vegeta saw him and swallowed, his black eyes shaking at the revelation of exactly who it was.' _He's here does that mean-_ ' Vegeta's eyes trailed over to the figure standing directly beside him.

That sight was one that seemed to impact the Saiyan Prince more, causing a second glance from the flame haired warrior. She was short, barely up to the King's shoulders, but powerful. A slender build accented perfectly by an armored top that matched her husbands and a furry brown tail that wrapped her waist. A cape-like red skirt wrapped her legs and a pompous look of confidence sat in her slightly almond shaped eyes. Black spiking hair stretched to shoulder length and the confidence oozed from her posture.

"King Vegeta, and the Saiyan Queen," Raditz seemed awed at their presences. And the silenced Vegeta did as well.

"Wait, those are Vegeta's parents?" Goku inquired placing his hands on his hips." I figured his dad would be a little taller, being the King of Saiyans and what not."

Raditz was so awed at the sight of King Vegeta he did not see the woman that was strolling from beside the pair. She was equally short, like the Saiyan Queen, with black hair that hung just beyond her ears. Soft features marked her face and a dress-like suit of bluish black armor hung from her frame while a pair of leggings reached down to black middle class Saiyan boots. A tail hung behind her as she continued forward.

Behind her the stoic image of a battle-hardened Son Goku. His red banded arms were folded across his green and blue-black top, his bare shoulders rolling as his attention turned. A red bandanna hung from around his forehead and a pair of black boots with green accents covered his feet.

' _Bardock again, huh? Feels like it's been a while since I've seen him,_ ' Goku smiled eyeing the stoic Bardock.' _Does that mean...she's my mom?_ ' Son Goku took a confused step backward looking at the approaching woman.

"Well, Vegeta. It does appear that you've lived up to your potential quite nicely," the Saiyan King smiled placing a proud hand on his son's shoulder.

Vegeta grimaced slightly, this situation was bittersweet to him." Of course, that's not what you came over here for, was it?" the Elite remarked eyeing his father up. King Vegeta looked taken aback by the comeback before shaking his head and regaining composure.

King Vegeta grinned." I see, I raised no fool. I was curious to meet with you, especially after that fight with Kakarot. You could have won had the others not been involved correct?" Vegeta's father remarked as his mother walked over.

"I was wondering that too son, could you have been Kakarot one on one," his mother said in equal shock while staring at the flame haired warrior.

' _I figured there would be someone watching our fight,_ ' Vegeta said to himself with a prideful smile." Perhaps, but Kakarot's power and skill could have easily edged me out. Just like he did toward the end of the fight," Vegeta replied honestly looking toward his rivals with a content smile.

The female Saiyan cleared her through to continue." I expected no less of my son, though that could be a bit modest. You are far superior to that low-class and with your ability you could have won," she looked toward her son with admiration.

"You have never fought Kakarot, perhaps you should not expect my power to be enough," Vegeta answered back blushing, his mother's gaze getting to him somewhat.' _This is strange, my mother after so many years. Why can't I look at her straight?_ ' he cursed himself using the corner of his eyes to avoid further embarrassment,

"Oh? What would make you think like that? Your pride should have been more than enough to carry you through a fight with a low-class like," the King seemed to pry.

"Vegeta, did something change? I know that fight was intense but-," the Saiyan Queen retorted with head shake." You could be able to beat someone like him."

"I've stared down beings capable of erasing Universes with a flick of their wrists," Vegeta started while looking toward his father." Yet not one of them is capable of what Kakarot has done," the Elite continued coldly, eyes turned toward his father." Kakarot can change the way people look at the world and themselves. And for me that change was when I started a family, settled down on the Earth, and learned that the legacy of the Saiyan race and my Pride were not the only things worth fighting for."

"A family? Does that mean hybrids?" the Saiyan King said in shock.

"Are you serious Vegeta? You are a Saiyan Prince," the queen seemed distressed by that reveal, her round eyes shaking with confusion.

"Stop acting so surprised," the Saiyan Elite smiled." My children, Bra and Trunks, are hybrids. Like Kakarot's children, and Raditz's son," King Vegeta's fists balled at the Prince's careless and prideful reply." I will gladly answer whatever questions you have, but you may not like the answers," Vegeta could see the mounting frustration on his grimacing father's face.

"That sounds nice," the King managed to seethe out between his teeth; one could see where Vegeta gathered the habit from." Though, why do they have such awkward names?" the King continued to watch his mouth.

' _I got it through their heads then, that was easier than I thought,_ ' the Saiyan Prince grinned to himself." Their mother took priority in naming them to fit in with Earthling culture, not that I would blame her," Vegeta replied.

"I presume you tried Saiyan names first, right?" came the queen's equally cautious words.

"Of course," Vegeta looked away. He smiled while visualizing his wife, and the fondness of those days." In hindsight however, I cannot imagine having them named anything else."

"That is all I can ask I suppose," the King remarked, bearing his son's warning.

"That sounds nice," the Queen of Saiyans swallowed, her hand clenching.

"Tebel what is bothering you?" king Vegeta asked his wife seeing the hesitation she was displaying.

"Do you know what happened with...to your brother? With Tarble?" Queen Tebel asked having not encountered her other son in the afterlife.

"He's out gallivanting the stars. He is no grand warrior, but he is a Saiyan that you should take pride in," Vegeta answered.' _I am sure that they will not understand that fact._ '

King Vegeta scoffed." A weakling like him worthy of my pride? Hah," the King replied coldly garnering the attention of his first born and heir to the throne.

"Clearly, you thought my words about the weak were only about Kakarot," Vegeta said to his father, allowing his pupils a moment to glance over at his rivals." You shouldn't look at power as the only thing that makes one worth listening too. The weak can teach someone a lot if they take the time to listen," the Saiyan Elite said." The Earth has taught me humility through my underestimation of the weak, so I am going to pass that off for you."

King Vegeta recoiled in the reply before nodding.' _He has become emboldened with the Earth's ideas. Yet his power is far beyond my own, there may be something to the respect for the weak._ '

"Raditz, look at how much you've grown," the woman that had approached said placing her hands on her much taller son's face. Her shimmering eyes looking at his stunned ones.

' _What? This can't be real can it?_ ' Raditz muttered mentally, the situation was too surreal." M-mother? Is this really you?" the long haired warrior inquired a blush forming across his face as he attempted to back pedal in embarrassment.

"Doesn't the halo give it away Raditz?" came Bardock's voice to his son, the battled warrior tapping the halo that sat over his own head to give a hint.

"You're here too," the long haired warrior spoke in surprise, all the while Son Goku stood silently with a hint of pause on his face.

"As much as I ever could be, my service to the afterlife was the only reason this situation could come about," the palm haired Saiyan warrior said to his eldest son while turning attention toward Son Goku." Where is Turles Kakarot? I thought that I asked the North Kai to have the three of you gathering here."

Goku scratched the back of his head." Heheh, well, he's the God of Destruction now," Goku answered rather casually.

"God of Destruction?!" both parents said in unison shocked at their youngest son's reveal.

"Yep," Goku explained." He was too busy to come by. Sorry, Bardock, sir," trying to find the proper address for his father Goku settled formally.

"Sir, haha," the scarred Saiyan laughed. Goku looked confused at this chuckling outburst from his father.

' _That's right, he only called me Bardock when I last saw him,_ ' the palm haired warrior noted while staring at his near mirror of a son." Bardock's fine, Kakarot. There's no sense in getting out of shape about a name, nor should someone that's only met me this late in life call me father. Not after how much you've changed," the lookalike remarked walking to stare face to face with his son.

Goku nodded while he and his father stood eye to eye." All right then, Bardock."

His mother shook before cutting between her husband and son." Kakarot, your father's right," she smiled." To think the little baby we sent away, in those last moments, would turn out like you. You've grown into a real hero."

' _You can tell she's my mom,_ ' the palm haired warrior noted putting a smile on his face. Son Goku chuckled nervously while backing away to get personal space." You could say that. I met a lot of great people on Earth. Then, I hit my head and got a do over I guess," the farmer Saiyan laughed.

"Raditz, come with me," Bardock pulled his larger son to the side, allowing Goku and his mother to talk in peace.

Raditz looked at Bardock, surprise crossing he features at the bold gesture." While your brother's distracting your mother," he cleared his throat before staring his son in the eyes.

"What is it? I was enjoying that," the long haired Saiyan huffed folding his arms over his chest.

Bardock swallowed before clearing his throat." This may come a bit rushed, namely because our time here is temporary. Raditz, I know I have never told you this, but you have done a fine job as a warrior. I couldn't have foreseen what became of you. You were always too timid to grow into your proper power and too cautious to flaunt it outside of weaklings, but now I can tell you have changed."

Raditz was dumbfounded at the candid reply of his father. A shaking sensation rolled across his entire body while he attempted to build a reply to his father's words." Thank you, that means a lot," he spoke to Bardock in a low grumble. It was almost as if the maned Saiyan had lost the ability to raise his voice following the revelation.

"I could say the same for your brother," Bardock said turning his head away from his eldest son, a blush forming atop his nose.' _A power level of two to the level of beating Frieza and beyond, no one could have expected that._ '

"You really took a giant rabbit to the moon?" her voice raised from the giggle as her youngest son laughed.

"Yahuh, they were forced to make mochi for all of the world's children," came the reply with a big smile on his face.

"Seriously, what's mochi?" the Saiyan woman questioned, her battle history reverting to that of a curious mother.

"It's like a rice ball filled with jelly," the palm haired warrior explained.

"Eeh, that sounds like quite the bizarre childhood, Kakarot," the woman continued to giggle in her soft voice.

"That's not even the half of it. I met a lot of interesting guys growing up, they were all pretty strong too, well mostly," the hero of Earth laughed scratching the side of his face.

"Honestly, can you tell me more?" his mother inquired with a smile.

"You bet. There's a lot to it though it might take a little while," the palm haired son of Bardock gestured while nodding in accommodation of his mother.

Bardock looked from the conversation to his eldest son." They seem to be hitting it off," the battled Saiyan remarked patiently.' _That is something that she always wanted, then Frieza happened._ '

"Kakarot hits it off with just about anyone. He was bold enough to shake hands with the King of Creation without a moment's hesitation, and several Gods of Destruction would call him friend," Raditz answered back looking at the scene. Bardock heard this and froze." With the pair of you dead, I forgot how well she could hit it off with everyone as well," Raditz continued relieving his father's tense demeanor.

"I am glad to see that Kakarot can do that though," Bardock replied shaking his head." Gine never let her circumstances prevent that from happening either," the scar faced Saiyan smiled watching his youngest son continue to talk.

Raditz looked back at his father." Did you just call her Gine?" he expressed his surprise." You have always told me her given name was Tarni, and Gine was her Tuffle name," the maned Saiyan remarked to his father.

"Tarni was the name I gave to her," Bardock explained placing his hands on his hips." She was held at a Tuffle compound is less than ideal conditions. Eventually a band of Saiyans attacked that encampment in a rescue effort," he continued recounting a memory his son would never know." The fight at that encampment raged for days and in the end, we managed to emerge victorious. And to the victors went the spoils," Bardock explained, feeling an instant energy spike from his son.

"You-" Raditz grumbled in defense of his mother.

"Do not take it that way, we had more respect than to do that," Bardock answered looking toward Vegeta and the King, going through their conversation." I felt pity for Gine's conditions and gave her the name Tarni for a new lease on life. Her kindness for her conditions was foreign to me, no one that suffered what she had with the Tuffles should have been so polite, and her battle power did not suffer either," Bardock faded into reminiscing with his son, a softer blush crossing his face.

'Her name was always Gine then, I should have figured with the way that he parented there would be another kink in the story. Yet, I can't be upset with him for this, it made sense to not bring up anything of a battle already won,' the maned Saiyan said to himself.

Bardock looked to him before chuckling." You can feel however you'd like about my parenting Raditz, and by your Earth standards I was a terrible parent, but Planet Vegeta was not Earth," the Saiyan remarked." The battles for survival that we had to partake were intense and that was what aided in our development in warriors, but compassion was not something that we lost. It however took extreme circumstances to allow us to show pity," Bardock's brows raised as he looked to his son.

Raditz's head lowered slightly, his hands clenching." It shows you had a soft side your entire life."

"Humph," Bardock snorted.' _And you always did as well,_ ' he wanted to reply but kept that to himself.

"Wait, Kakarot, you met God?" Gine's voice escaped in shock and confusion, her eyes looking toward her youngest son." D-did you die when you were that young?" the woman asked as Goku seemed to be explaining the latter half of his childhood.

"What? No, I didn't die. He was actually a Namekian named Kami, who was Guardian of Earth," the palm haired warrior started to explain." And he was a great teacher too. He taught me how to sense energy and really got my reaction time up. Looking back at it though without Kami I would have died a long time ago," Goku replied scratching the side of his face.

"I see, you seem to have found some interesting allies then," Gine nodded hiding her confusion at the simplicity in her son's words.

Raditz looked toward the content Bardock." So, father, what was the reason in meeting with us?" came Raditz's question as his mother and brother continued talking. That sudden question drawing the attention of the Saiyan King and Queen from their talk with Vegeta.

'I _should have known,_ ' Bardock chuckled, a smile crossing his face." All of that talk about your intelligence when you were a child wasn't wasted. You saw the secondary meaning behind this, huh?" Bardock spoke back in rhetoric.

"I am your son, 'brilliant scientist' Bardock," Raditz eyes rolled in reply.

Bardock shook his head." The exemption of one word can leave a bad legacy, I was a battle genius everyone should have known that," Bardock replied shaking his head." Enough joking, the real reason King Vegeta and I decided to meet with you three was to feel your power up close," Bardock remarked.

"What really?" Raditz asked in confusion.

Bardock nodded 'yes' as his reply before clearing his throat." I said it earlier, I am proud of how strong you have grown over your lifetime, and over the past twenty years since that incident in Hell. I want to see what it feels like when you go all out," his hands clenched.

' _He is a Saiyan after all, and somewhere how much he cares about our strength as our father,_ ' Raditz rationalized knowing that this was about their pride and their parent's pride atop that." All right, hear that Kakarot?" Raditz asked his brother, who had turned from their mother.

"Yep," Goku nodded.

Vegeta looked at his father." If that's the case then very well, I'll show you the power of the weak which you doubt," the Saiyan Prince snorted toward his father while walking away.

"Go ahead," the Saiyan King remarked folding his arms over his chest.' _How confident my son._ '

"Want to go all the way then?" Goku asked his rivals as they stood by his side.

"Of course," Vegeta nodded.

"They have seen us fight before, so they know all about our power. Let's take it up to Divine Super Saiyan," Raditz rolled his shoulders while staring at their father.' _You're just as disjointed as ever, but I'll show you,_ ' the long haired Saiyan steeled himself, black eyes locked on his father to see how he would react.

"HAAA!" they shouted in unison, the entire Check-In Station illuminating in a streak of blue fire.

Vibrant blue light ascended around the trio in a billowing pillar. A cyan shell, that glowed almost a blinding white wrapped around their frames as the flaming billow grew more intense. Crackling discharge raced through the air as bubbling orbs of golden-laced blue energy started to explode into sparkling streams around their bodies.

Cracking soon filled the air as the four parental Saiyans stared on with narrowed eyes.' _It's like there is a star right here,_ ' Bardock winced averting his eyes slightly from the light.

' _Vegeta's power, it is blinding,_ ' came the King's thoughts as he looked aside.

' _I-I can't even breath,_ ' their mothers said together in their minds. Winds coursing through their bodies, or so it felt, from the divinity that was present before them.

The azure shells surrounding the Saiyan rivals broke away into a coalescing fire of blue light rimmed with small golden sparks. Their black hair had been replaced with spiky cyan-blue coloration and their power had vanished from the mortal realm entirely. Coils of golden discharge faded across the Check-In Station before dis appearing with the opening of their now blue eyes.

"How's this?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"It's incredible up close," Gine remarked looking at her Divine sons. Her feet wanted to move forward, but the energy atop them felt like it was pressing down upon her.

"It goes beyond my expectation," King Vegeta said staring to his son." Super Saiyan God," the former ruler of the Saiyan race muttered. He had seen it before, but experiencing it proved the legends were beyond true.

"This is their power then," Bardock managed to utter, his palming hair being thrown backward in a stream of blue-washed wind.

Vegeta shook his head looking over at Goku." If we're in the process of showing off would you mind activating that?" Vegeta asked with a confident grin.

"You sure Vegeta?" Goku asked looking at his elder sibling.

Vegeta nodded, his hands folding calmly over his chest." If you are."

Both turned their attention to Raditz." Hey, if you to want to do that, go for it. Don't worry about me," Raditz said folding his arms over his chest. In the moment of reply his blue hair returned to black and a smile reached across his face.

"All right," Goku said returning to his base form.

"That?" King Vegeta inquired parallel to Bardock.

"Ultra Instinct," Raditz replied with a smirk.' _They'll be even more blown away,_ ' the maned warrior sighed.

Another brilliant flash occurred as Goku and Vegeta closed their eyes. A warmth radiated through the air as a series of smoky billows, consisting of silvery blue pulses, wound outward from their bodies. Small beads of light formed bulbs that glittered around their bodies before fading as the entire Check-In Station glowed once more.

And much like moments prior it ended suddenly, the two Saiyans opening now silver eyes.

"Kakarot," Gine muttered.' _The entire air about him has changed, I can see it on his face. What happened?_ ' Gine was forced to inquire her mouth unable to mount the words to ask.

Seeing the unease Son Goku took the time to crack a grin." There isn't a reason to be afraid. Ultra Instinct is a bit different than the God forms that we can use," his voice rang out calm and mature.

"This is impossible, your power has increase yet I cannot tell a thing," Queen Tebel said feeling the mere presence from them, unable to sense their ki.

Vegeta looked at his father, the silver glint in his eyes making the King shudder." Ultra Instinct is like no other form that you may know of. I could defeat the blue haired form I had just used with ease in this state," the Saiyan Elite explained his voice bearing the same calm that his rivals did.

"You have grown among these weaklings then son, surpassing even our greatest legend," King Vegeta looked at his son and smiled. Fatherly pride had begun to creep across his face as he looked at Vegeta and Goku.

"It appears that your time here is up," King Yemma spoke looking toward the four dead Saiyans, an hourglass on his desk running out of sand. Something that had started running the moment of their arrival there.

"Is that right?" Bardock asked rhetorically looking at the ogre.

King Yemma nodded." All right then," Bardock approached his two sons, despite their varied appearances and Son Goku's Ultra Instinct. He then placed a hand on their shoulders as Gine stood beside him.

"What is it?" Raditz asked as his younger brother returned to his base state.

"You may not trust my words Raditz and I can't blame you, but the pair of you have made my quite proud to be your father," the palm haired warrior remarked keeping eye contact with them." You deserve the rest that you are getting after the efforts that you have put in over the years. Enjoy it," Bardock acknowledged before backing away, to along their mother to approach.

"Kakarot, Raditz, you make me so happy," she wrapped their necks pulling them close while possessing a huge smile." I hope to see you again one day, but don't rush it. I can tell you have families that need you now."

Raditz and Goku blushed together, as the woman backed away.

"Vegeta," the King of Saiyans started while staring down his son." I may not agree with your choice to have hybrid children, nor do I agree with your decision to stay on the Earth, I can say that you have proven why you should do both of those things. You're a fine Saiyan Prince, it is a shame that you never took up the title of Saiyan King."

Vegeta scoffed." I do not need the title of Saiyan King to rule over my kingdom," he boldly smiled getting his father's attention.

"That's my son," King Vegeta nodded.' _I cannot pick up on typical overconfidence from him, he has found a peace there on the Earth,_ ' King Vegeta acknowledged his son before taking a step back.

"We're running out of time, Vegeta," Tebel said looking back at King Yemma." And you have a family to tend to, so I'll keep this quick; I'm proud of you."

Vegeta smiled, his face turning a faint red-pink hue." Thank you, farewell," the Saiyan Prince said as they stepped backward.

Bardock's hands interlocked with Gine's. as they looked toward their sons." Bye sons," the palm haired older Saiyan smiled.

"See you around," Raditz saluted smiling.

"Humph," Bardock smiled before vanishing with the other Saiyans that had been called from the dead.

Vegeta held something back before clearing his throat." Care to take me home Kakarot?" the Prince asked now that the source of what kept them there had left.

"Hehe, no, I have to get back to plowing the field. If Chi-Chi finds out we up and left I'm in a whole world of trouble," Goku said placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"The same goes for you then," Vegeta chuckled placing a hand on his rival's shoulder.

"Yep," Goku nodded.

'Vip!' with a zipping sound the trio of Saiyan warrior disappeared.

* * *

 ** _West City..._**

"Goten? Where exactly do you plan on going?" Valise asked her half-breed husband as he packed a shoulder bag with small capsule containers and extra clothes. Her brown hair waving to and fro in the process.

Goku's second son looked up, scratching the back of his head." I'm going to train with a friend of my dad's," Goten replied zipping the bag up. He pressed away from their bed and looked at his wife." He's one of the few people that I can trust myself to learn from, and frankly I need to get back to the basics. I haven't gotten the chance to train in a while," he replied to the brown haired woman.

"Okay, Goten, be safe please?" Valise swallowed, her brown eyes showing her confusion.

Goten reached to his pocket pulling out his cellphone." Don't worry too much about me. I'm always a phone call away and I'll be right back here before you can finish your sentence," the Saiyan assured causing the woman to blush.

"I mean it Goten, please," Valise pushed out her cheeks defiantly.

"I'm your husband, I can't go and do stupid things without you knowing first," he remarked scratching the back of his head, black spiky hair waving.

"Okay, but don't get yourself hurt," she pouted, brows narrowing.

He walked over and kissed her." I'm not going to do anything that would get me hurt. I'm a Super Saiyan remember, this is just going to be some training," he said boldly, seeing a crimson blush crossing her face.

"O-okay," she muttered trying to cool the heat that was miring her face.

"Good, I'll see you as soon as I can," he saluted before jogging toward the door.

* * *

 ** _Across town..._**

Trunks entered a darkened corridor of Capsule Corps. Research and Development Wing. His first step caused said dark corridor to fill with banks of light that glowed along the various vessels that were stored there.' _I know it's around here somewhere,_ ' Trunks said to himself continuing through the room.' _Bra and grandpa have been working on it for months now,_ ' the silver haired Saiyan strolled through patiently.

As he walked numerous machines stared him down. Metallic exoskeletons that stood twice his size with bubble-like hubs lined the wall hidden behind thick panels of glass and security systems. Further down sleeker Saiyan Battle armor that had been put on display there for storage purposes. They were followed by hover car models from years gone by, the bank of lights leading to the failed remnants of space craft as well.

Then, at the very end, Trunks stooped looking at a towering ship. It had a large bulbous hub with several yellow windows atop a narrow stalk that led to a series of six spider-like legs. Several thrusters were visible on the back side of the craft while smaller hubs were situated around the base. The last defining feature however, was the large Capsule Corps logo on the side and the words 'GRAND TOUR' marked out beneath it in bold black lettering.

Trunks placed his hands on his hips and smiled, silver-lavender hair sweeping to his head as he read the words.' _All right, time for the Grand Tour to make its maiden voyage,_ ' he smiled clenching his fist.

"Planning on going somewhere?" a voice came from down the hallway, boots clicking as they strolled down the hall. The bearer of the voice was a relatively short woman, who somehow was defying age. Her skin had remained nearly wrinkle free and a vibrancy was evident in her eyes. Her blue hair, bearing little gray, bobbed in a typical pixie cut while her grease stained overalls drooped from her shoulders revealing a white crop top beneath.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" the lavender haired Saiyan shouted as the blue haired scientist reached his side.

"This is my department Trunks; the real question should be what are you doing here?" the genius asked her son with a raised brow.

' _Don't lie she'll see through that in an instant,_ ' Trunks' shoulders slumped, and he looked up." I need to be more decisive if I want to take over where dad left off. So, I was planning on heading off into space for a little while, to harden up."

"Huh, typical Saiyan, I guess that means I will have to take operations over again," the genius sighed shaking her head.

"Mom, I didn't-" he was cut off as she started to chuckle.

"I don't mind it Trunks, you're a Saiyan too. You need to get out there to explore," Bulma remarked smiling.

"You're the best, mom!" the grown half-ling smile wrapping his arms around her with a hug.

"I do have a favor Trunks," Bulma said causing her son's hug to release instantly." Take Bra with you, she's been too focused on working lately. After seeing her face when she came back from the mall yesterday, I could tell she needs some time away too."

"I can do that. I'll make sure to keep her safe I promise," Trunks nodded.

"I know sweetheart. Get some rest though, you'll probably need it," Bulma

* * *

 _A meeting with ghosts of their pasts the three full-blooded Saiyans engage their parents. Elsewhere, Goten and Trunks plan their own trips to find themselves and the power that they need to fill in the shoes that their fathers have left. What comes next as Goten looks for training and Trunks heads to the cosmos? Fine out next time._

 _I'll preface this by saying that some of you probably will not like the revelation that Goku's mother's name is Gine and the fact that I had the three Saiyans meeting their parents. I can understand that. That part of this chapter is inconsequential to the story as a whole and more of a lore deepening thing than anything else. Feel free to ignore it from continuity if you wish._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** complete fucking garbage you are the worst author on this wbesite you pathetic gay little bitch_

 _ **A:** Thanks mate, glad you enjoyed the story. The best part about this "wbesite" is that it is wholly your choice to pick what you read and you can express your opinions. However, what you had posted on both Destiny Shattered and this story were expletive and unnecessary. I would have loved to hear what you hated about Destiny Shattered to provoke such reviews in a PM, but your PM feature is not set to on. And hopefully your reviews will be removed due to such flagrant and uncouth behavior._

 _Just a question, where is your story with a 5 year run and 1000+ reviews? I'd love to read it, KamiKageRyuuketsu._

 _ **R:** KamiKage Would you stop belitteling a talented fanfiction author when you clearly have no writing talent yourself . The Mere fact that im someone who prefers Naruto was reading these fanfictions shows something so heres a clue stop reading and Get a Gdahm life_

 _ **A:** Really? I got you that interested in Destiny Shattered? Wow, I'm kind of impressed. Thanks for supporting!_

 _ **R:** okay question you said 6 months ago. is this 6 months ago from the tournament of power? and Rote is a dad?! and how far are you going with this story?_

 _ **A:** I said six months from the end of Destiny Shattered. Which was chapter 253's latter half. So, the Tournament of Power is over and the big three Saiyans have "retired" from being Earth's defenders. Sorry for the confusion._

 _ **R:** Neat! A Gaiden for Destiny Shattered and I'm so excited to see more chapters of the New Generation of Z-Fighters in their fights as successors of their predecessors._

 _Ignore the troll. Nothing but an attention seeking talentless bitch with all bark and no bite._

 _R.I.P. Stan Lee and Excelsior!_

 _ **A:** I did debate making DS Gaiden but I figured it was only right. So many ideas came after it ended. And how long do I plan on having it run? A few months maybe more. I really have to get working on my other fic though, and my voice acting stuff too._

 _ **R:** You're gonna bring Broly from Dragon Ball Super movie? Awesome! Can't wait to see the confrontation between the Z-Fighters' new generation vs the new Broly who have wrecked the shit out of Goku and Vegeta in Base Form despite their godly strength._

 _ **A:** I'd love to answer the review properly, but that'd be spoilers. So, sorta._

 _ **R:** Yes yes yes! You came back with a new story and it's awesome! Keep it up you're doing spectacular!_

 _ **A:** Glad you liked it. Hopefully, I can keep that momentum going._

 _Thank you all for your continued support and I hope to see you next chapter,_

 _~Herodan_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Orange Star City..._**

"Those two are really heading out to train on their own?" a mohawked man wearing and orange gi asked, looking at a slightly taller man in business casual clothes.

"Seems that way Uub," Son Gohan said to his former pupil with a smile." They wanted to get themselves prepared for whatever comes next, in their own ways," the half-ling continued with his hands in his pockets.

"That's good, guess normal life bored them," Uub nodded in a reply.

"They've kind of fell into a routine and slacked off. So, I'm happy to see them decide to get back into training," the son of Son Goku commented with a smile, his mind though focusing on that.

"I bet," Uub nodded scratching the back of his head. His black eyes trailed to his tailed mentor.' _I wonder if Gohan needs to train,_ ' he thought before clearing his throat." What about you then Gohan?"

"Humph?" the son of Goku looked at him curiously." What about me?" the genius inquired raising a brow as his former pupil seemed to look flustered.

"Do you need to start training again too? You've settled into a routine as of late too," the reincarnated Majin Buu asked what was on his mind, hands resting patiently at his side.

' _Being a professor does that,_ ' sighing Gohan shook his head." I still train despite that routine."

"Seriously?" Uub's eyes bulged as he looked at his mentor. It seemed more boastful than truth, an arrogance that was vastly overstated.

Gohan smiled." Yeah, I train with Pan once a week at least."

"How do you find the time for that with all of your professor and Saiyaman stuff?" the mohawked reincarnate tilted his head inquisitively.

"I still have my mornings," the son of Goku laughed with a shrug of his shoulders.

' _Goku's son alright,_ ' Uub laughed while getting a big smile." I guess that means you are about as strong as ever then."

"Probably, I have to keep myself sharp like dad and the others did," he smiled keeping his hands in his pockets." I hope Goten and Trunks can do the same," Gohan answered walking beside him.

"They will. They not only want to protect the Earth, but keep their rivalry with Rote going too," Uub nodded his head, black hair waving as his chin bobbed.

"Huh, yeah, in that regard those three are no different than dad, Vegeta, and Raditz," Gohan grinned continuing to talk as they walked.

"I know this is sudden but...do you have any papers due today or classes?" Uub asked his mentor continuing down the street.

"No, today's a professional day, why?" Gohan replied raising a brow at Uub's sudden change in topic.

"How about stopping for a bite to eat? I ran into you pretty early this morning," the reincarnate questioned.

Gohan nodded." I could eat."

"Then, allow the World Champ to treat you to the best breakfast in town," Uub put on his best Mister Satan impression.

"All right," Gohan laughed before following his former pupil.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: More Ways than One! Grand Tour Begins!_**

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps..._**

Trunks stood in the center of the Research wing, where the launch platform was being prepped. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a pair of browned leather gloves that were covered in grease. A blue handkerchief was tucked into the pocket of his baggy training pants, and the fastener of his boots remained loose. It looked like he had been there all night.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Bra asked walking in, her blue jacket open to reveal a cut off black top.

Trunks looked back over his shoulder and smiled." Nope, there was too much to do," he scratched the back of his head." Prepping the ship for the trip and making sure every nut and bolt was tightened. The software reboots, it was all too much to postpone," the half-Saiyan continued to explain much to the irritation of his sister, who seemed keen on up and leaving.

"How getting some sleep then? The ship's autopilot can manage for a while," Bra explained pushing her turquoise hair into a pony tail with a red band. Her blue eyes trailed over as her brother seemed to look away.

' _She shouldn't be worried about me,_ ' he said in his mind while his sister's eyes glanced upon him." Hey, I'm not that tired," Trunks informed flailing his hands in front of his sister's face in defense.

Bra's eyes rolled, as she leaned against the wall." Just trying to look out for you, big bro," the daughter of Vegeta said looking toward the light rings that were starting to move overhead.' _Not too long now. Just me and Trunks for weeks at a time in space. There's nothing that could go wrong there,_ ' she smiled happily looking as her brother checked a clipboard.

' _Thruster Power: check,_ ' Trunks remarked walking toward the stalled craft, marking his board. He approached the nearest leg and looked at it.' _Articulation in legs: check,_ ' he marked before heading to the front of the ship. The door of the large spaceship whirred and lowered to the floor in front of him.' _Hydraulics: check,_ ' he then took up their stairs into the hub.

'Thwonk!' the door to Bra's right side opened suddenly, two figures pushing through.

"Cha? Mirra Shenron?" Bra inquired looking at her two friends.

Yamcha's daughter turned first, a panting smile on her face." Good thing I got here on time," she huffed, sand falling from her orange-red hair while her blue blouse ruffled with the movement.

"Got here on time? Cha you can't-" Bra started before being cut off by her half-Hera friend.

"Yahuh, I can. I don't want to keep being left in the dust by you guys, my dad defended the Earth too," she replied through heavy breathes before righting herself." I want to go up to space and see what it's like too," her gloved hands firmly found their way to her hips forming a confident pose there as she puffed out her chest.

"Trunks is going to flip," Bra remarked watching the outline of her brother as he patrolled patiently by the large bulb windows taking notes of the interior.

"What's one more? You guys are going to go insane with just the two of you," Cha smiled throwing her arm around Bra's neck.

"I don't know about that, there's always books, and your reasoning doesn't line up with Mirra Shenron being here," Bra remarked with a feigned smile while Mirra Shenron mounted her human-like disguised form.

"I want to learn..." she said swallowing heavily, avoiding eye contact with the window standing Trunks." I want to learn how to help everyone and how to be part of your group," the Shadow Dragon replied looking strongly at Bra.

The daughter of Vegeta was taken aback, her blue eyes shaking with the sudden outburst from her friend. Cha's wrap around her shoulder keeping her from being stunned.' _I can't really say no now. They both want to come along to grow just like Trunks and I want to,_ ' Bra sighed to herself while her brother started down the ramp to meet back up with her.

"What do you say Bra? The four of us and the infinite space of Universe Seven, sounds like a good time to me," Cha remarked from her arm draped position speaking to her friend with glee.

Bra blushed before staring up at the approaching Trunks." Fine by me, you two can come along," she smiled assuredly. Her blue hair bobbed with the motion drawing her brother's attention.

"Come along? Who can come along?" the elder Saiyan half-ling asked walking forward making the last check on his board. Her blue eyes looked more confused with each step toward them.

"Me and Mirra Shenron," Cha proclaimed boldly, looking toward Vegeta's son with a confident grin.

Trunks took a step back, his brows raising." Seriously?" he sighed continuing to step back while trying to regain his composure. After a breath he looked toward the trio of friends, Bra's eyes narrowed and glaring at him critically.

"Trunks get over here," Bra ordered, her voice soft like her mother's but authoritative.

The son of Vegeta looked concerned obliging his sister's whim. The pair then moved away from their allies to the other side of the ship." Bra they can't come along," Trunks remarked stating his case before his sister could say anything.

"Why not Trunks? It's not like they'd hold us back, Mirra Shenron's stronger than you and I combined," Bra remarked gesturing to Mirra, though the Shadow Dragon could not see it.

"This isn't about power, it's about responsibility," Trunks firmly replied." Making sure that you are okay is going to be a full time job. Two more people, no matter how capable is going to be even harder," the lavender haired warrior informed.

Bra tilted her head and pushed out her left hip, features turning cheeky and confident." Aren't we going on this trip to be more responsible for the world's sake? If you can't protect two extra people, what puts you in the position to protect the Earth?"

Trunks looked down.' _That's a good point,_ ' his features turned soft before staring up." You're going to have to help in making sure they are okay then, Bra."

"I can live with that, they're my friends," the blue haired half-Saiyan replied shrugging.

Trunks took the time to move around the ship leading the smiling Bra." If you've already packed, I can't really turn you away, can I? Just don't get into too much trouble," Trunks sighed.

"Yes, awesome!" Cha ran over and punched Trunks on the arm.

"Ow," Vegeta's son rubbed the spot.

Cha grinned." Rote's not going to believe how strong I'll be when we get back," the half-Hera pumped her fist and smiled.

"Rote?" Trunks turned his head, cutting his sister off from asking the same question.

"He's kind of my martial arts master now. Guess I should have told you guys," Cha smiled scratching the back of her head, adjusting her red-orange hair behind her left ear.

"No, it's fine. I never took him as the teaching type though," Trunks replied chuckling.' _Rote's a jack of all trades. No wonder he's stronger than Goten and I,_ ' Trunks acknowledged.

"When are we taking off?" Cha asked bouncing back and forth on her blue Turtle School boots. It was like she was loosening herself up.

Trunks looked down at the clipboard and then to the Grand Tour." The Grand Tour's all set. We can probably gear up and go right now," the lavender haired son of Vegeta replied.

Bra grabbed the bag she had prepared and smiled." Okay, let's get to it then!" she shouted with glee.

The four warriors entered the vessel and found themselves in what appeared to be the common area. It had a large semi-circular blue couch that sat before a large monitor that was strapped onto the wall. Several reclining chairs sat on either side of the parabolic couch each accessed with cup holders and upholstered with Capsule Corps emblem.

The front of the vehicle had two piloting chairs situated before a console with several flashing lights and different shaped buttons. Smaller monitors were present over the large front window for communication and adjacent screens were positioned to show the status of the vessel. A steering wheel finished the control panel, though with such complexity its usage was instantly brought into question.

"Did you guys just pack a miniature Capsule Corps. into this thing?" Cha asked looking around awestruck.

Bra smiled scratching the back of her head." Grandpa wanted the vehicle to be space worthy and comfortable for those riding inside, so I took the decor from home and put it into this cockpit," the heiress smiled realizing the glee her design had brought." Though I didn't think that anyone other than grandpa, Trunks, or me would be riding in here," Bra finished with a nervous chuckle.

"And until you guys showed up that was going to be the case," Trunks instructed working something on the overhead panel, carefully. He seemed to be preparing the engines for lift.

"You could have said no Trunks," Cha turned sour placing her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant, Bra can you show them their rooms?" Trunks said maturely, his blue eyes focusing on the console adjusting levers and switches in the process.

Bra clasped her hands together while beaming." This is my favorite part, follow me," Bra said leading her friends away from the center area to the array of doors that rested at the back of the craft.

She opened the middle door of three revealing a suite that did not seem befitting of a spaceship. A large bed sat centered in the room with narrow passages on either side to reach the night tables that rested at the head. Two large dressers stood side-by-side on the left wall, while a television was mounted upon a stand on the right. A personal shower and bathroom came in the form of a closet beside the door and a welcome mat tied the room together.

"I-is this even practical?" Cha asked scanning the room.

"I'd say so. It'll be better than sleeping on the floor or against the wall," Bra shrugged.

"That's true," Cha grinned nodding.

"Bra!" Trunks looked back from the pilot's chair, a buckle stretching across his waist." You all set back there? We're getting ready for takeoff," he explained as the ship began to whir.

"We'll be fine," Bra answered before looking at her friends." You guys can sit down if you want, the takeoff might be a little touch-y," Bra said to them in a lower tone while her brother pulled up gently on the steering column.

Outside of the ship the roof of Capsule Corps. Research Terminal faded away, retracting to provide an open shot at the sky. Trunks exhaled slowly as the sunlight of the morning trickled in through the windows. A gentle lift beneath the craft took from floor level and raising it to the level of the second story catwalk where a pair of blue eyes were looking on curiously.

"Take off in T-minus three..." Trunks started a manual countdown while the craft started to whir." Two..." the whirring grew louder, and Trunks tilted the controls upward again the fuselage of the Grand Tour elevating from the spider-like legs at an angle." One..." the thrusters heated to a glowing blue coloration spreading smoke across the floor.

"Lift off," the half-ling remarked as the Grand Tour shook and flew from the platform.

"Good luck you two," Bulma said aloud, her arms resting on the railing that looped around the catwalk.

Vegeta smiled placing his hands next to hers on the bar." Don't worry about them. They'll do just fine," the Saiyan Prince smiled watching as the ship turned into a distant light.

Bulma followed that light until it vanished from sight, her husband's eyes doing the same.

A bumpy sensation threw Cha and Mirra Shenron backward and Bra grabbed firm to the edge of the nearest door, keeping herself upright. Within moments the ship had found itself in space.

Cha pulled herself from the wall with the Grant Tour effectively moving at cruise control." Ow, ow, ow," Cha shouted rubbing the back of her head, a large red bulb bulging there.

"I tried to warn you," Bra laughed as Trunks took his hands from the controls.

"You all okay?" the son of Vegeta said looking over his shoulder.

"Just fine," Bra answered while Cha's teary eyes started to clear.

"My head hurts," Cha answered blinking the tears from her eyes.

Trunks stood up." Pretty sure I told you guys to get set."

"I didn't think it would hurt that much," Cha replied fuming while Mirra Shenron covered her mouth to hide her chuckle. Cha then looked toward the half-Saiyan with a raised brow." Shouldn't you be piloting now? Why are you up?" Yamcha's daughter inquired her eyes staring at the inky blackness that was racing by their windows.

Bra smiled." There is autopilot, Trunks just needs to get it off the ground when we land."

"Where's the autopilot taking us to then?" the blue skinned daughter of Yamcha inquired looking at the pair with a raised brow.

"Dad gave the coordinates to several planets Frieza used to have under his control, and the positioning system is programmed to pick one at random, so honestly we'll have to find out when we get there."

Cha sat in one of the recliners to let out a breath." That narrows it down, but whatever. We're away from the Earth now at least."

"That's the spirit Cha," came Mirra Shenron's nod.

* * *

 ** _Back on Earth..._**

 _'Huh? Trunks' ki just shot away from the Earth,_ ' Goten paused his hike to stare at the sky. His black hair whipped in a passing breeze while a smile came across his face.' _Does that mean he's going to space then?'_ Goten inquired placing his hands on his hips. Goku's son felt his smile growing with that fact and his desire to move forward grow with it.

 _'Should have figured he would want to get away from me. He didn't want to give away any of his secrets,_ ' Goten said to himself before moving along into the woods.

' _He's not the only one that's going to keep secrets though. If all goes according to plan, I'm going to have a big ace up my sleeve too,_ ' the half-ling smiled passing through the underbrush.

After several hundred feet, he reached a large cliff face with a rushing riving streaking to his left side.' _I could fly there, but I want to start this journey from the ground up,_ ' the son of Goku looked up the moss covered rocks. His onyx eyes traced each foothold until a series of low hanging clouds obscured the top of the cliff. Goten followed the cliff down to his hands which clenched.

He reached around to the obi wrapped around his waist, yanking it. This yank tightened the backpack he was carrying and gave him the push to reach his hand toward the nearest nook.' _Better get ready to climb,_ ' he encouraged himself taking a firm grasp of the first nook.

"Hup!" he grunted pulling himself up to the next ledge.

* * *

 ** _Southern Archipelago..._**

A figure touched down in the midst of a subtropical island, several colorful species of birds scattered from the clearing that he landed in. Her straight blonde hair swept to the side while he took forward. Each blade of grass tenderly squished beneath her brown cowboy boots and each twig snapped in the same sound of brittle. Her blue skirt gray top providing little camouflage with the tropic environment.

Then, the forest shifted as a potent red-white light swept between the trees from the body of the arrival." Haaa!" her voice came out in a shout. Palm leaves stretched to the end of their stalks and vines snapped and twisted from their grapples as that light expanded. Waves off the island started to whitecap and roll against themselves.

Clouds started to gather overhead as the voice continued to rise louder, sparks of red light surrounding the blonde's body. Her blue eyes narrowed as another energy suddenly appeared in the distance, approaching rapidly.

Within seconds another warrior was present in the clearing, far shorter than the blonde. He had scars from what appeared to be incense burns on his forehead while gray hair with black peppered among it sat atop his head in a crew cut. He bore a gi that had long been in existence, a faded red-orange with a blue undershirt which matched the wristbands and the obi around the waist.

"You could have just called you know?" the short man said, his voice cheery at the prospect.

The blonde chuckled." I needed to see if I could still do that first dad," she replied looking away and scratching her face nervously." I haven't gotten the chance to do much since Daikon was born, not that Rote had either," she muttered the last part.' _Though taking care of Daikon two days in a row, I really need to be glad for a husband like him,_ ' her smile grew at the short human placed his hands on his hips.

"Heheh, I get it Marron, let's get start then," Krillin replied hopping back a few steps. His gray hair waved while he raised his right forearm toward her, his left resting low to his side. The Turtle Stance.

"Sure thing!" Marron's reply came as a burst of sound escaped her heel, her body charging forward.

Marron's right fist broke forward and Krillin backed away from it before swatting it away with his left hand. Her daughter wheeled with the movement and planted her feet firmly before coming up with an uppercut. The former monk threw his right arm down and took the strike against the center of his forearm. That shot him upward where Marron twisted around and drove her boot at his chest.

Krillin's eyes narrowed and his hands reached out and grabbed her around the shin. The momentum stopped, and the pair were caught in deadlocked before Krillin dropped down and swept out her other leg, dropping his daughter to the ground and opening space." That was a basic slip up Marron. You should be better than that," he said with hands resting on his hips.

Marron placed her hands against the grass and pushed to her feet." I know, guess you could say I'm a bit rusty," her reply came as her father nodded.

"You'll sharpen up quickly," he replied smiling before coming forward in a straight charge.

His right fist fired up and she knocked it aside, only for his left to cross over and push her back several steps. Jumping Krillin's left foot cut around toward her nose and she was forced to back away meaning where her father landed, he could close space, which he did. A left jab shot toward her core and she knocked it down only for her father to flip with the momentum and bring his foot down atop her head.

The dance-like kick tipped Marron's face to the ground, she planted her hands and sprung off to the side before that could happen. Her father though kept coming forward leading with a straight kick. She backed out of that and found a palm strike heading toward her stomach. Her left arm shot across her body and struck out against said strike. The impact though drilled her heels into the ground and sent her skidding several feet back.

Marron shoot this skid and kicked forward, leading with her right palm. Krillin weaved through it delivering a tapping back fist to her nose that knocked her head back and sent her sliding. She regained balance and swept out with her left foot, catching her father along the jaw. That collision sent the Turtle School graduate across the clearing toward the base of a nearby tree.

He tucked his legs in during this trip and rotated to said tree. His boots then pressed out and he fired off it like he was shot for a cannon. His right hand rocketed toward Marron's jaw a second later only missing narrowly as she wobbled backward. His left foot though cut around with a spin and met her left forearm, the wind snapping as the collision occurred.

Marron wobbled a few feet to the side before jabbing her leg toward her father's face. Krillin ducked it and adjusted several feet to stare her down from a distance." Come on Marron, keep it coming. You're doing great," he smiled giving a thumb's up as she righted back into a fighting posture.

Krillin took a running start, fading right during his primary rush. Marron threw her arm up in that direction and he changed to the left at the last second switching his right leg around for a kick." Eep!" Marron squealed ducking under the strike narrowly while her father shot over her head.

The aging warrior landed and turned on his heel for an elbow strike directed at his daughter's back. Marron stepped out of the way bringing her right leg toward her shorter foe's face. Krillin reacted by throwing his arms up to take the kick. His boots left the ground and he was flung across the clearing once more, blades of grass tearing up beneath him after the blow.

Krillin's arms dropped and he smiled." That one stung Marron. What a kick," he laughed shaking his arms before resuming stance.

' _Right, you can do this,_ ' Marron cheered herself on before taking forward, right fist drawn.

She threw it down and Krillin pushed it aside throwing his own right hand in. Marron countered with a left palm to knock the hand away before driving the point of her left knee toward Krillin's forehead. The Turtle School student ducked it by dropping to his knees, allowing his daughter to shuffle past him with the momentum. Marron though thrust her right foot back toward her kneeling father's head before he could rise.

Krillin threw his right elbow back to meet the sole of her boots, the wind passing by him." Almost didn't see that one coming," the father smile before swinging his elbow back twisting Marron away.

Her feet set and Krillin palmed the ground to reach a vertical base." I guess I got a bit lucky then," she laughed scratching the back of her head. Her blue eyes turned serious though as a twig broke and her father took toward her.

His right hand fired out and she grabbed it in a sweeping left hand. Krillin planted his feet and yanked his arm free while bringing his left hand around. His daughter kneed at his elbow throwing his hand up only to find a boot jabbing into her ribs. The graying human swung from that kick and chained and overhead strike the connected with his daughter's jawline throwing his wildly across the clearing.

Marron's back hit a tree and she lurched forward, teeth clenching.' _Dad hasn't lost a step, gotta see if his stamina can keep pace then!_ ' Marron winced again before rushing forward.

Her right knee struck out and met his crossed guard. Krillin's boots slid back and his daughter's knee tensed before her leg rose up to provide a second stage kick. He lopped backward from it untouched by the attempted knee kick. Marron though did not miss a beat, her right hand firing out forcing her father to pedal to avoid it. Her left swiped in a moment later and he slid past it narrowly.

Marron's right hand aimed toward his jaw and met a forearm block, that neutralized it perfectly. Her left leg shot around for a strong counter however it was stalled by the shorter warrior's right knee. He kicked out his leg which tipped his daughter off balance. She regained it quickly though and forced her right hand down in a palm strike toward his face.

The palm missed meeting air as Krillin sidestepped. Krillin's arms crossed to take the follow up punch, his boots skipping over the grass several feet in the process. Marron's right hand then smashed against the same guard a left trailing not far behind it. Krillin skipped back a few more inches before being pelted by a barrage of these punches, the grass starting to shred behind him as he pedaled back to compensate for the force.

Marron stopped her punches and kicked up with his left leg slicing through the crossed arms and tipping her father's head back. She stamped that foot down and brought her right knee upward into her father's chin, the grass around their feet being pulled from the ground as he was thrown through the air and launched into the trunk of a tree.

Krillin's body arched against the palm tree before he stumbled forward falling to his knees. His mouth opened, and a cough escaped, glee following it.' _Those kicks are really something, her punches we all just softening me up_ ,' he grinned picking himself up." Not bad for someone that hasn't had a chance to train much," Krillin applauded from his grimace.

Marron nodded." I must have got lucky there," she answered.

"I don't know Marron, you've always been a good fighter," her father complimented before resuming his fighting stance.

"You aren't really taking this spar seriously though, it's like going through the motions," the blonde commented noting her father's patient demeanor and less than labored breathing.

"I'm just trying to give you a chance to catch up. There's no need fighting faster than this," came the father's reply while he kept stance. His eyes focusing on his daughter as she assumed her own.

"Speed it up some, I don't want you to get bored," she informed.

Krillin tensed his forearms." Okay," he exhaled slowly before shooting forward.

Marron's forearm could not swing out fast enough to fully deflect the punch, the blow throwing her arm down. She stumbled before trying a counter, missing by a wide margin as a palm pressed just beneath her bosom. Force pushed from her mouth as the short human before her laid on his hand. She wobbled backward before throwing her left arm up to counter a spinning kick.

Her brown boots sunk into the soil and then she stumbled from the ruts, her arm shaking under the force. Krillin kept on her with a left jab that she barely blocked away. His right hand followed from below with an uppercut which she had to flip back to avoid. His left boot caught her shin to throw her face first toward the ground, where a kick to the shoulder tossed her across the grass.

Marron recovered by placing her hand on a tree, defense raising once more. Her father let out a hesitant sigh before coming forward again. A right kick struck out against her guard throwing it back into her face. The force tipped her head back and she stutter stepped back before stumbling forward. Her left hand fired out for a punch and Krillin appeared to her side driving his right palm into her cheek.

She snapped to the side from the blow before stumbling toward a tree, arms reaching out in defense. Krillin shook his head before throwing a right hand which pushed her backward. She held her ground and ended up facing a left handed strike against the defense. Pain inched across her face as these punches sped up, her father's features growing more concerned.

He delivered a cutting martial arts kick across her arms to split the exchange launching her several feet into the air and backward. Marron flipped in the air and landed on the soles of her boots, stumbling into the trunk of a palm tree in the same movement.

' _Wait, he's not even breaking a sweat. He really does have this,_ ' Marron remarked looking at her father kept stance several feet in front of her.

Shaking it off she rebounded furiously. A stiff right hand struck toward Krillin's chin striking his palm with a thunderous snap as he countered. He pushed it down and tried for another palm strike, but Marron countered by bringing her left arm around and slapping the punch away with it. Her father landed before forced to avoid a dancing kick.

Marron rushed forward again, landing a left palm strike against her father's face as he faded away. Her right elbow tried to cross down and Krillin vanished from its path. Her blue eyes leered up as a boot came toward her face. She dodged to the side and the blue boot struck through her waving blonde hair. Krillin landed and kicked at the back of her leg missing narrowly as she stumbled to the side.' _Too much,_ ' Marron winced stumbling backward with teeth grit.

Krillin went to charge again only to find his daughter wobbling back.

Her blue eyes were closed in a wince, heavy breaths escaping her mouth.' _Why'd you think you could take him on like this? He said he was holding back to keep things fair, should have left it that way,_ ' she remarked continuing to wheeze as sweat raced down past her eyes.

"You're getting pretty winded, aren't you? How about we take a break? There's no need overdoing it," her father smiled raising his right thumb up in encouragement.

Marron pushed forward in a stumble, teeth clenching." I'm okay, I have to be. Letting Trunks and the others pick up the slack alone isn't fair," the man's daughter commented clenching her teeth." I have a son that I need to protect too, I'm as qualified as there are. I have to keep training for Daikon's sake," her frame etched with a white-blue flash and she took forward within the blazing energy.

' _That's her resolve. I can feel that she just wants to keep everyone safe,_ ' the graying warrior noted to himself as she drew closer." If you want to keep going fine, but don't overdo it," Krillin sidestepped, his left hand guiding her fist away.

Marron opened said fist and repelled herself off the nearest tree for an elbow strike." Hiyah!" she bellowed watching as her elbow smashed into her father's open palm. His gi flapped in the wind and his boots sank, but he was not tipped over.

"Keep it up, just like that," Krillin advised as she came around to hammer a knee toward his face. He ducked it narrowly and appeared to her fist to push away her left hand.

Marron's knees buckled, and she wobbled forward before gaining balance. Her body rushing forward. Her right hand fired out only to be pushed away while her left was avoided altogether. She pivoted on her heel trying to bring her knee forward and her father palmed that away too, his elbow coming across to split them apart. She regained balance and attempted another charge, panting.

Krillin saw this and tense." Remember to pace yourself though, there's no need making up for lost time on your first day," the veteran warrior advised blocking an incoming punch and kicking her leg out with a sweep.

Marron's knees hit the dirt and she fell to all fours." Okay, maybe you're right," she huffed, sweat continuing to drip from her chin.

"Don't say it too loud now. I'm not supposed to win," laughing Krillin walked over, his right hand reaching out toward her.

Marron grabbed hold and smiled." Thanks dad," she remarked being pulled up to her feet.

"No problem, I'm always up for a good training session," Krillin replied as they looked through the trees to the lapping ocean waves.

* * *

 ** _With Goten..._**

The son of Son Goku was dangling from the cliff side, his left hand resting around a rocky outing while his right supported most of his body weight.' _Climbing a cliff like this is a bit more involved than I thought,_ ' the half-Saiyan hybrid complained mentally before pulling himself up to the next outcropping. Sweat ran down his face in that moment as he let out a worked breath.

' _I guess when your body is so used to flying you don't get into mindset to climb like this often. That's probably why dad did so well with this stuff as a kid, climbing and clawing his way up mountains and through valleys was the only way he could go out and get stronger,_ ' Goten commented to himself swinging his resting arm upward to reach the next ledge. His black hair waved to and fro when he came to a stop, his head leaned forward slightly so that it could rest against the damp moss that lined the cliff side.

Goten shook his head before looking before moving his hand again.' _That being the case I can't stop just from a little exertion. I have a lot more to do today than just climb this cliff,_ ' he spoke to himself, pulling up.

Goten seemed to be in rhythm that was until his left hand slipped and he started to fall backward.' _Damn it,_ ' he grunted, white-blue energy exploding around him with an aura burst. Breaking upward he shot through the air landing firmly against the cliff-face with his hand planted in a large crevice,' _That would have been pretty inconvenient, I don't want to start from the bottom,_ ' the half-ling exhaled with a relieved sigh.

He pulled himself up the cliff again and smiled.' _Keh, at least I'm hitting the cloud line now. Can't be too far to the top, can it?_ ' the orange donning Saiyan asked himself while pulling through the lowest reaches of the clouds, the wet air sticking to his skin.

As he climbed kis began to gather at the top of the cliff. Each energy was small, relative to his own anyway, but similar in feelings toward him. This presence increased his curiosity and amplified his climbing speed.' _Who are these people and why are they all waiting for me?_ ' he inquired continuing to make cautious moments toward the top.

His hands were sure and his movements swift as he scaled the cliff face with cat-like grace. These being a more effective motivator than the training he was after. Within the next minute he had ascended to the top of the cliff, his left hand grabbing hold of the top while he swung his lower half over the edge. Upon doing so he pressed up to meet these energies face-to-face.

Goten straightened dusting himself off to seem presentable for these watchers. When he looked up from dusting himself off, he laid eyes on the sole member to move further than the edge of the forest. A muscular man of a tan complexion. His black hair was tied behind his head and a red-white feather was stuck within the tied knot. His arms were adorned with feathers and his legs with brown pants leading to bare feet. Arrows sat in the quiver along his back and a bow was strung along his right shoulder.

"Woah, okay looks like you are here to fight," Goku's son remarked stepping backward, his blue boot resting just on the edge of the cliff.' _I don't want to hurt them, but I can't go too lightly either,_ ' his noted to himself.

"Fight, no," the man replied as he looked at the Saiyan warrior." We however are here to see why you are trespassing on the Sacred Land of Korin," he continued as several of his fellow tribesman stared forward.

"The Land of Korin? Wait, that starts all the way out here? I can't even see Korin's Tower," Goten placed his hand over his brow looking to the horizon to find nothing.

' _Could he be-_ ' the man smiled looking at the orange gi and blue bands." You aren't a trespasser at all then. You're a member of Master Roshi's Turtle School," he grinned whilst looking toward Goten.

The hybrid's eyes grew at that mention." So, you guys know about ol' Master Roshi?"

"A student of his once helped me save my father," the Karinga Tribe chief replied." Though by now I'd say Son Goku is just a name," he cupped his chin.

"Funny you should say something like that Son Goku's my father," Goten said in return, his eyes growing.

"Ah, Goku had a son?" Upa seemed perplexed, the boy he had known back then was distant to the world.

"Two actually, I'm his youngest son," came the orange donning warrior's reply." And you said that he helped you save your father, does that mean you're that Upa guy that dad used to talk about?" the half-Saiyan inquired tilting his head, naive expression crossing his face.

"Yes, I am," Upa cleared his throat hiding further shock." All things considered that must mean you want to climb Korin's Tower?"

"Yeah, I need to reach the top to train," Goten answered with a nod.

"Then follow me. There is a path right through here to the tower. It could be a bit rough if you are not prepared for it."

Goten leaned his head back into resting arms." Don't worry about that. I can handle it."

Upa smiled." I guess I should not have doubted your ability. Your father was someone that seemed to never slow down."

"Tell me about it, he's really something else," Goten agreed with the sentiment as they started walking.

* * *

 ** _Space..._**

"Like you honestly don't have a clue where we're going?" Cha asked taking a sip from a can of soda, her amber eyes turned toward the half-breed Saiyan.

Trunks removed his grease stained gloves and smiled, a lock of lavender hair flicking between his eyes." I told you the ship's guiding system is in charge of directions," Vegeta's son repeated what he had said earlier before taking a seat opposite his sister.

Bra kicked her feet onto the coffee table that rose from the floor smiling." He's too lazy to check the coordinates," Bra shrugged toward her friend while Trunks seemed to grow frustrated.

"What? No, I'm not Bra! The ship knows what it's doing!" Trunks grew defensive, his eyes narrowing on his sister.

"And you don't want to ruin the sense of adventure," the blue haired young lady remarked rolling her eyes." I don't mind that actually. Space is pretty big and I'm sure we're going to find some interesting planets while we're out here either way."

"I get that, destination unknown," Cha smiled kicking her feet up onto the coffee table as well.

' _What did you get yourself into, Trunks?_ ' Trunks questioned himself while nodding toward the half-Hera.

* * *

 _Finding their paths our heroes take after the Grand Tour and aim for somewhere new! What awaits Trunks and company as they soar through the stars? Goten is seeking Korin's Tower the hard way, or is it the place higher than it that he is looking for? The knives hit the whetstone to be sharpened for impending battles where this all leads is coming soon..._

 _Thank you all so much for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Universe Nine...**_

A flash of lightning surged through the open air, causing a silence to fall over a barren sandy planet. Three shapes lumbered patiently amid the darkness eyes glowing a vibrant yellow. They were all wolf-like in some regard but obviously poised in a bipedal fashion with clenched hands and teeth bared. Something was coming and none of them liked it.

"Brother," one growled, a cape-like piece of cloth flowing from his back as his head turned." This shift in the air, there's something sinister about it. More so than most things here," his tone continued while the clouds overhead began to crackle more.

"Something is coming that can cause a front like this to roll in. I doubt we are prepared," the brother he was talking to growled, his tone deeper and more aggressive. A scarf flapped from around his neck in the next gust." Be on guard no matter the circumstances and keep formation," he continued eyes darting to and fro for anything moving amid the shadows.

A purple fluid seeped from the shortest of the three, clouding the ground in a thin layer of smog." Of course, this smoke should give us more cover than our ki shielding already does," the third spoke in typical crazed tone while yet another flash of lightning spread behind them. Their red, blue, and tawny-yellow fur highlighting for a moment.

The second opened his eyes wide before lowering his head." Move now," he advised while darting forward.

"Bergamo," the first voice to speak rang out in the dark before following.

"Basil, wait," the third said, purple smoke racing from the footfalls that he took.

Behind their running path two red eyes burst forth from the distance a short frame dashing in flight over the sand to chase after them. The leader turned around coldly as the figure approached." Lavender move!" a red sphere of energy appeared in his palm.

"Right," the tailing dog ducked before rolling off to the side.

The blast exploded before contact shredding the sand to the wayside and consuming the opponent in a blackened cloud. Red eyes however burned through the light, as did the long ginger beard around the figures chin, his hand swiping the smoke away before he regained a charge. The firer of the energy blast looked forward with wide eyes.

"WOLFGANG PRESSURE!" the second figure turned around shooting his right leg out. A lance of red light fired out to connect with the trailing figure's jaw. An explosion soon followed that sent sand and debris spraying across the darkened landscape. His teeth ground together as the red glare of the opposing figures eyes seemed to move through his attack too.

"Nothing? We have to keep moving brother," the caped wolf growled taking a running charge ahead of the blue wolf to his side.

"Shrugging off another attack like that? We cannot slack, Lavender hurry," the lead huffed before lowering his head and increasing his speed away.

"Coming, Bergamo," came the tawny wolf's reply as his hand seemed to glow with a stream of purple smoke. As he ran behind his brothers, he turned unleashing a barrage of this purple wreathed energy adding to the sandstorm and smoke from the previous attacks.

These poison bullets exploded around the figure consuming him for a moment." That should slow him down," the wily coyote-like brother remarked to himself and allowed before doubling after his siblings.

"With enough distance we should be okay, hiding is a forte of our race," Bergamo's voice assured while he lowered his head and continued moving forward.

Before he and the others could get too far with that strategy a giant fist seemed to appear in the sky. Its appearance also led to said fist crashing down in front of them in a narrow." Huh?" the lead wolf growled as he was lifted from the ground by the impact and sent shooting back with his brothers.

"Bergamo! Lavender!" the second voice rang out, his legs turning into blazing limbs of fire. He sprang against the air and grabbed his brothers by their waistbands landing several feet away from the point of impact.

The silver-blue wolf looked at his younger sibling and smiled." I appreciate that Basil, but now what?" he asked looking at the cause for the strike." How can we compete with something that large, with that trailing us?" he clenched his teeth looking at the red eyes in the distance which had stopped on a nearby hill.

Basil clenched his teeth." I don't know, but if it is going to kill us, we might as well fight," his body began to bristle with red energy as his teeth crunched together tightly.

"Now, now, now, don't do anything too rash," a female voice said approaching from the side, sultry in tone." It would be in poor taste to allow your talents to go to waste Trio de Dangers," she remarked calmly as Bergamo stepped forward with a growl.

"Who are you and why are you hunting us down?" he hissed through clenched teeth, muscles tensing as the figure continued to walk forward shrouded in the shadow.' _Her power seems the weakest of the bunch. If she gets close enough, I could crush her,_ ' he noted patiently watching.

This female figure came to a stop just at the edge of the shadow the behemoth before the trio cast." Who I am matters not at this point in time, just know that I represent the Demon Realm and intend to lift it to prominence once more," a staff seemed to appear magically in her hand." Why I am hunting the three of you down is simple. I need the aid of powerful warriors to bring the Demon Realm back to said prominence," her staff tacked against the sand.

"Demon Realm? Like we'd ever join something like that," Basil shouted standing forward, his teeth bared, and his gloved hands clenched.

"What if I showed you this?" she asked, black lips turning into a smile. Her fingers snapped, and a diamond shaped prison appeared, a mohawked figure floating within it with his arms crossed.

"The Kaioshin, Roh," Bergamo growled seeing the Supreme Kai.

The woman smiled coldly, her staff glowing." Ah, so you're aware of what this Kaioshin means. Good," the demon grinned coldly, her staff continuing to glow as a crimson spike seemed to appear at the Kai's throat.

Bergamo growled stepping forward." Yes, I do, if he dies Princess Drows goes with him," the wolf snarled hand clenching as a spark of energy appeared there.

"Humph, very good. Now tell me, will you willingly come along to save your beloved Goddess, or will I have to persuade you through different means?" she asked coldly the dagger heading toward the Kaioshin's throat.

"Whatever you do, do not go with her! She is underhanded, and her motives are impure. Throw away your concern for Drows and get out of here before it is too late," Roh pleaded from within the casing.

Bergamo clenched his fists, a veil of red energy growing around his body." Basil, Lavender, listen to your big brother," his aura start to expand sending sand spreading across the area.

"Brother," Basil mumbled looking at the stern expression on his face.

"And get the hell out of here!" that red light flashed forward blindingly.

Basil grabbed his lankier smaller brother by the wrist." He can't do this forever, let's go!" Basil shouted firing an energy blast at the short figure that had been chasing them to ensure a getaway.

"Basil, we cannot just leave him!" Lavender barked as his sibling ignited within a field of glowing red.

"We'll have to trust his judgement let's go!" the sand at his feet exploded out in every direction and the pair ripped through the dark clouds that brewed overhead.

Bergamo looked back at the wake of sand and smiled, his aura returning to normal." It looks like the deal changed, doesn't it?" he grinned, hands filling with small spheres of red energy.

"Not believing that I would kill the Kaioshin is a bold move," the demon smirked the dart of energy pressing against Roh's skin.

Bergamo chuckled." You would not play your hand that quickly. A dead Hakaishin would draw attention from someone that could stamp your rebellion out in an instant, you need time to free the Demon Realm something that he would not give you," the leader of the Trio de Dangers remarked.

"Astute, but what is your strategy to avoid dying here yourself?" she inquired looking at him.

Bergamo's fur bristled once more as his hands were consumed in the gathering energy." I did not say that I would escape alive. My brothers' lives come before my own, that was instilled in me since day one," his taped hands clenched." Just know, that if I am going down, your lot is going down with me!" like a cornered animal the leader of the Trio de Danger replied.

"That is quite the waste of power and resources," the blue skinned demon snapped her fingers, the black gloves covering them having no hindrance on said action.

With that gesture the short pursuer shot forward with blinding speed whizzing beyond the blue-silver wolf. He was a diminutive green entity with a balding head with red-orange hair that trailed down the back of his head to the white tee shirt he wore. His ginger beard matched the hair in length while a sour expression crossed his serious face.

Bergamo growled, as his hands opened to allow the gathered ki to form back into spheres." It was you Sidra, you chased us here," he growled looking toward the blue skinned assailant." I should have known our sympathy for someone stronger than us was a bad call. We should have killed you when you were trapped in Dangers Triangle," Bergamo continued to seethe.

"Your power impressed me then which gave you that opening to begin with," Sidra informed succinctly." You have two choices" to come with us or to suffer a brutal demise," the orc-like Sidra explained while looking at the far taller Lobian warrior.

"I told you, I did not intend to escape alive!" Bergamo roared his hands unleashing a barrage of energy bullets forward. They exploded upon impact building a cloud of red-orange light that spread out between Bergamo and the demon he was facing off against. His hands continued to move forward while a blur burst through the side of the smoke, outside of his vision.

A right hand scored against Bergamo's face and he was sent shooting away. His shoulder ground against the sand splitting it apart in a wave-like motion. Sidra walked forward slowly his stout eyes keeping tabs on the leader of the Trio de Dangers." You are foolish for opposing me and this cause. If you did not want to join you should have run with your brothers. Instead, you chose the mistake of remaining here to face death at my hand."

Bergamo's hands clenched as he pulled himself up from the ground, his cheek having a molded copy of the shorter fighter's fist." No, you should have killed me with that punch," Bergamo informed, his muscles tensing and expanding with a boosting red light of ki." Because when backed into this corner and with my brothers safe, I can let loose with as much energy as I want!" his hands stretched over his head.

A huge sphere of red light appeared there. It shrunk down into a baseball that sat in his palm, discharging streaks of electricity along the sandy ground while he smiled." WOLFGANG PENETRATOR!" he howled throwing his hand forward, the beam that escaped dwarfing both warriors and filling a birth of land in front of its firer that was over ten yards across.

It tore across the landscape and slammed into Sidra's crossed guard. Sand turned to glass while being strung away by the attack, the tar black clouds overhead rolling above with a passionate brotherly thunder. Bergamo's fanged mouth exploded into a roar increasing the size of the blast once more. Amid that push Sidra was swallowed and his defense faded away

Bergamo continued to push ki forward until everything went dark and something covered his face.' _Whatever this is, I have to avoid going down until they all pay for this!_ ' he howled in his mind while his teeth clenched.

'BOOM!' his signature attack exploded in the distance, throwing several of the looming clouds across the sky and tearing a permanent rift in the planet's surface. His wobbly steps however showed that he was losing conscious.

Spheres of red light appeared in his palms as he wobbled to the side.' _Destroy what I can, my body will not respond much longer,'_ Bergamo noted continuing to fade to the side in a drunken wobble.

His glowing hands opened scattering dozens of energy bullets that scored against the frame of the behemoth that had yet to move since diverting the Trio de Dangers. Streaks of red-orange light ripped along the hulking frame leaving massive plumes of black smoke. The wolf-like alien felt his mind fading with each shot, but he kept shooting hoping to dent the monster at least.

"I admit you did fight valiantly, and for that valor you belong to the Demon Realm," the blue skinned woman grinned as lightning crashed down, Bergamo's fire fading away from his hands as the towering figure showed no sign of the blasts its tanked. Then, Bergamo's eyes flashed red beneath the mask and he dropped to a kneeling position.

"That was quite impressive, Bergamo the Crusher," the woman's voice applauded verbally, a smile on her blue skinned face." I can also say the same for your defense Sidra."

"It was nothing much, the attack was hardly a tickle," Sidra replied before they vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Go Son Goten! Training Begins Anew!_**

* * *

Goten's head was resting in his hands patiently as he followed Upa along the forest pass, a coolness sweeping through with the wind." Hey, Upa, is there a reason my dad came by here when he was a kid or was it to just climb Korin's Tower?" Goten asked curiously looking around the trees following the Karinga Tribesman.

Upa looked back smiling, his stern features softening with nostalgia." Your father did not seem to have a clue about Master Korin's Tower until after he stopped by," Upa explained continuing to lead the orange donning warrior forward." My father had a Dragon Ball, or what we came to know as Dragon Balls, and the Red Ribbon Army attacked the village to get their hands on it," Upa stated looking back at Son Goten.

"My father fought them off with the exception of one that kidnapped me when his back was turned," the leader of the Karinga explained." That was when your father's path crossed with ours, he knew there was a Dragon Ball in the area and he came by the get it. In the process he took out the kidnapper from the Red Ribbon and saved me. Which he did with a magic cloud," Upa explained.

"So, he was coming by on Nimbus looking for a Dragon Ball then? Huh, I always figured someone like Master Roshi would have told him about climbing the tower," Goten seemed genuinely surprised by the revelation whilst keeping his relaxed posture.' _In those days though the Dragon Balls were kind of the center of his focus,_ ' the hybrid noted continuing behind Upa.

"That search for the Dragon Balls led to a series of event that I'm sure you have heard about by now," Upa replied looking at Son Goten with a nostalgic smile for a friend from the past.

"Yeah, I heard about them from my dad's friends," Goten said shrugging." Though they didn't really know the whole story either outside of dad fighting Tao and climbing Korin's Tower," the hybrid replied somewhat confused.

Upa turned stern." Tao killed my father which provoked Son Goku to step in. I almost watched Tao kill him too, but the Dragon Ball that your father carried kept him safe," the Karinga Tribe leader answered Goten's blanks." Then, he decided to climb Master Korin's Tower to drink the legendary water that was there and be prepared for a rematch with Tao. Three days later he returned, fought Tao and won," Upa informed as Goten nodded.

"So, your father's really Bora then?" Goten asked with a curiously raised brow his hands resting on his sides.

Upa looked back." Yes, I cannot thank your father enough for what he did to protect the Sacred Land of Korin and our humble village."

"I think he appreciates it. Dad has had a fair share of people tell him that and he just smiles and says 'hehe, don't worry about it' or something like that," Goten informed putting on a rather accurate impression of his father.

"That sounds like Goku," Upa smiled at the childish display of the half-Saiyan while they continued along." Now that I've answered your questions can you answer mine?"

Goten nodded with a shrug." Sure, why not, ask away."

"Why do you want to climb Master Korin's Tower? I can tell you are stronger than your father was as a kid, there can't be much to gain from it," Upa commented slowing down so Goten could walk beside him.

Goten scratched the back of his head putting on a trademark Son family smile." Well, I kind of need the training to get built back up for a fight with an old friend," he explained causing Upa's brow to raise." You see I've slacked off in my training and this is the best way to get back into all around good shape," the half-ling answered continuing to get a glare from the Karinga Tribesman.

"Then, you have your own battles to tend to," Upa chuckled looking at the orange donning hybrid.

"Sorta, Trunks and I have fought a lot in the past, but some things have come up that meant we need to fight," he replied continuing to smile." And between you and me, I don't like getting the short end of the stick every time he and I throw down," Goten said with a lower tone adjusting his mouth to the side behind his hand.

"So, he is even stronger than you are? Even when you are in shape," Upa asked trying to learn more.

"Trunks is something else when it comes to fighting. It doesn't hurt that he's a year older than me," Goku's second son said now scratching his cheek with a grin.

Upa looked at the open sky above before clearing his throat." Does that really matter that you have to follow the footsteps of your father?" the native warrior asked looking to the half-ling off to his side.

' _Deep cutting question there,_ ' Goten smiled." Well, I'm doing this to get _out_ of my father's footsteps. You see above Korin's Tower there is a place where one can train. And that's where I'm heading," the hybrid Saiyan explained keeping the smile on his face. Upa's shaking eyes seemed to show the impression that revelation had on him.

"There is a place above Master Korin's Tower? And you are going to train there?" Upa asked awestruck by the dual reveal on the part of the half-ling son of Son Goku.

Goten nodded." Yeah, I'm going to be training with the former Guardian of Earth. He knows a technique that my father never took the time to learn out, but I know it'll be useful for me," the black haired human replied getting Upa to stare in surprise.

"Guardian of Earth?" Upa inquired as the fallen leaves beneath their feet crunched.

"Well, yeah. He's one of the best fighters on the planet, my dad fought against him a very long time ago and even got the chance to train there," Goten was of course referring to Katas. Goten had a nervous bead of sweat falling down the back of his head.' _This is probably a lot to take in. I shouldn't have talked so much._ '

Upa swallowed keeping composure." Interesting, something your father wouldn't worry about learning. Your drive is something that I can tell will get you quite far, Son Goten," the Karinga Tribe leader smiled placing hands on his hips.

Goten scratched the back of his head." Gee, thanks Upa. The technique is going to be for a bit more than just my fight with Trunks, it's going to be pretty useful in keeping things around here safe," he muttered in reply averting his head.

"Humph? What was that last part?" Upa asked looking at his traveling companion with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself," the half-Saiyan replied to the warrior.

' _Terrible at lying, but I cannot force him to say much,_ ' Upa exhaled chuckling to himself." I hope you do learn this technique, from the sounds of it you are going to be put in an advantageous situation," the native warrior remarked looking to Son Goku's son with a broad smile.

"Hopefully, the technique can be a bit tricky to master," came the smiling reply of Goten.' _I could tear myself apart if I'm not careful, especially with Super Saiyan. But if it means keeping things safe, I'll need it at least until I find a way to become a God._ '

Upa agreed silently with a nod." If you are anything like your father, I would argue no technique would be too hard to master. The things he did in those days after my father's death seemed ridiculous. I have the feel that you have that same insane ability," he noted looking over at the traveling half-Saiyan.

Goten blushed looking to the side." Hey, you really think so?" he asked naively trying to hide his blush.

"Yes, I do. Your body, despite being out of shape in your words, is built stalwartly and trained by the battles you have been in," Upa noted looking at the Saiyan's physique with curiosity." I would say by now that your experience dwarfs anything that a normal 'slacker' would have," the Karinga Tribesman informed keeping his hands at his hips.

Goten laughed as they continued to walk. From there things shifted into a more casual conversation about everyday life between the two, shortening the time between their steps and providing a great way to pass the time.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Rote stood stretching on the lake shore near the house that he had grown up in, opposing his father in the process. During these stretches, his slate gray gi hung around his body as he bobbed back and forth on the toes of his boots, head rolling to loosen up. Sand kicked away from his feet while his spiky black hair waved to and fro in the fluidity of his footwork.

Raditz stood adjusting his gauntlet-like wrist protector, his thumbs and fingers moving intricately to assure the black guard stayed in place. His long mane of black hair was pulled back within a red tie and his top was covered by a black sleeveless Capsule Corps tee shirt, his lower by a pair of gray training pants that led to his black and gold Frieza Force boots.

Raditz looked at his son with a smile." So, are you finished with your warm-ups?" Raditz asked tauntingly while his son continued to bob.

Rote replied by stepping back and swinging his left leg forward, taking a clawed position with his hands in the process." Yeah, it's been a while dad, I wasn't as limber as I should have been," the half-Saiyan replied with a snickering grin.

"You'd think you would at least stretch in the mornings. After all Marron jumped right into fighting her father," Raditz taunted once more before assuming a defensive stance consisting of a raised right arm. A power coursed through the air around the Saiyan full-blood despite his aura not being displayed, proof of his authority and divinity.

"Hey, now, I don't slack on that stuff. I train with Cha all the time, I'm just as good now as I was at the Tournament!" Rote retorted angrily.' _He's trying to bait me into going at him, and I'm falling for it,_ ' Rote looked down at the ground with a pouting expression on his face.

Raditz snorted before shaking his head." Prove it then," he instructed continuing with a mocking tone.

The sand behind Rote displaced in a series of concentric circles and the hybrid fired off. His frame faded forward at speed before appearing briefly in a glint and then again right in front of the older Saiyan. This blinking led to a right handed strike that the maned Saiyan blocked with his elevated forearm. Rote sprang back and smiled before throwing his left in next.

Raditz swiped his left leg upward and booted it toward the sky, stumbling his son with a single gesture." Good one," Rote smiled before fading to the right side, vanishing in the process.

His left leg cut from behind his father and missed as the older Saiyan ducked it. Flipping, Rote's foot came down in ax kick and Raditz grabbed him around the ankle to swing him to the side. Rote kicked free against his father's open hand before pulling himself away once more. His hands clenched, and he stared at the far more experienced warrior with a scowl.

Rote did not seem to move from the spot before appearing behind his father, right hand rearing back to strike. Raditz pivoted on his heel and using his right hand caught the downward punch with ease." Not bad, but you can obviously do better. For someone that was training somebody else you aren't being fluid with your fighting," the experienced Saiyan remarked releasing his grip and forcing Rote back with a jabbing kick.

"Well, you are kind of just standing there like a tank to counter everything, that's making it pretty difficult to chain moves together," the half-ling commented toward his father. His foot sinking into the ground as he looked for any hint of weakness in the elder Saiyan.' _He hasn't even moved from that spot,_ ' Rote remarked to himself seeing no opening in his father's defense.

"You can figure it out," Raditz remarked coldly, narrowing his gaze.' _He's being too basic in his movements. If he really wants to make me work, he better come at me with everything he's got,_ ' Bardock's eldest son noted internally.

"Kay, let's get to that then!" boldly Rote stepped forward, charging again. His right hand swung down in front of his father and he released a pressure wave from said hand to propel himself upward. His left knee crossed forward because of this meeting the forearm of his father solidly. Raditz looked up to avoid the downward right jab whilst pushing his left hand up into Rote's stomach.

The half-Saiyan clenched his teeth firing straight down from the impact. His left hand ripped out and smashed against the elevated palm of his father, a typical counter. His right hand followed, and it was pushed aside by his father's free hand before a jumping headbutt slammed into his brow. Raditz released his grip after this and caught the stunned hybrid in the cheek with a palm strike.

Rote's face contorted around the blow before he shot backward across the grass in a wild tumble. The half-ling's arms flailed uncontrollably while his legs did the same, he had been launched away with the simplest of ease. Before long, his father appeared behind to grab his collar and stop the unwanted tumble. A scowl crossing his face.

"Ah, that one loosened my, jaw a bit didn't it? Could you have hit me a bit softer there?" Rote complained rubbing his jaw. His father's grip refused to loosen even when his feet were on the ground, a message to the hybrid.

Raditz looked back at his son." How about you try harder? You aren't a kid, stop acting like one," the long haired Saiyan remarked coldly letting his grip go." Come at me with all you have or not at all," Raditz said in a low growl, his frame tense as he walked away.' _You aren't taking this seriously enough,_ ' Bardock's eldest chided placing his hands upon his hips.

Rote stumbled forward looking back over his shoulder.' _He's really in a mood today, I haven't seen him act this way ever,_ ' the half-Saiyan rubbed his cheek, placing his heels firm.' _But I know he's right, he thought I'd come at him swinging after I met with him yesterday. And right now, I'm barely even trying,_ ' he continued to say to himself while his father started to walk from behind him.

A blue glint appeared around Rote's black pupils, a golden stream of ki exploding upward from around his feet. His black hair reached up on end and pulsated with the flickering ember of the golden flame. This inferno tinted each follicle a golden-white hue and sent a pressure wave out over the grass. His hair solidified in an upward flame while his eyes turned fully to the teal-green of the Super Saiyan state.

He sidestepped, and the grass ripped from around his feet, body blurring away. His right fist shot out and scored against his father's guard. Raditz pushed him away before being pushed back by an upward facing knee lift. Sliding Raditz pivoted only for Rote to charge at him and un less a left handed punch, his own left hand reaching over to push it away.

Rote thumped the ground with his foot and unloaded with a right hand that pushed him father back over the lake. A left hand followed and a right after that, blurring his blows into a barrage as he father floated over the water. As the barrage increased in speed, Raditz's arms tensed his feet cutting through the lake's surface to form a massive wake as the golden wreathed warrior pushed him backward.

Rote broke his barrage of punches suddenly to flip back, aiming the tip of his boot at Raditz's chin. The maned Saiyan danced around it watching as a swath of the lake was cut through with it, the clouds overhead slipping apart with it. A whirlpool form as his feet as Rote twisted around and charged, right fist drawn back.

Raditz grabbed the fist and crashed back over the waves, the water sloshing behind him white-capping against the shore. Rote's left came and aimed for his cheek like a golden rocket, Raditz's head moved aside and the blow splashed against the rocks along the shore throwing them into disarray. Raditz released his grip to forearm Rote's knee away splitting them apart.

The half-Saiyan did not relent though blasting forward ferociously." WOLF FANG FIST!" he bellowed to the sky while his hands ripped out in claw-like motions. Raditz's hands kept pace, but the explosive impact shifted his hair and effected the wave motion beneath him. Rote's finishing blow came in a double palm strike that pressed against his father's chest and sent him flying through the waves.

Rote dashed past him before bringing a leg toward the back of his head in a swinging kick. Raditz ducked it and delivered a savage uppercut to Rote's guard, a torrent of water shooting upward with it. Raditz looked up and Rote was crashing toward him, hands clenched tightly at his side.

Raditz's hands fired up and grabbed his son's punches once more, a twisting gesture throwing him away. The Super Saiyan flipped and righted himself against the wild water, as the torrent he had been sent to the air with crashed down in a brief rain. The gray donning warrior huffed through his teeth before placing his hands at his side and unleashing his aura again.

"That's better Rote," Raditz acknowledged before rolling his neck." I knew you had it in you," he complimented, the sternness of his features leaving.

Rote's body blasted forward." Well, then how about we continue then!" his right fist shot outward and slammed home against his father's guard. Sprays of water flashed around them as the lake bubbled and brewed from the potent impact.

"Fine by me," Raditz remarked throwing his son's hand down and delivering a jabbing kick that drilled into Rote's stomach. Rote slammed through waves before coming to a stop several hundred yards across the lake.

Rote righted, his Super Saiyan aura returning to a burning prominence. He flashed forward, footsteps appearing over the water in impact rings. His right hand blurred through a splash of water toward his father's face, which was countered by chop that knocked him away spinning. Rote stopped this twist and launched forward again, hands blurring.

Raditz's hands moved in pace with the blows, their bodies tracing over the lake. Splashes of water were sent through the sky by the furious blows while Raditz's hands and eyes provided perfect defense to every strike. Rote's golden knee flared up between his hands and it too met the guard of his father, throwing the black mane of hair whipping back while failing to budge the bulky Saiyan.

Rote kicked a side thrust kick out and it slipped back his father's head, who delivered a right hand into his stomach. Raditz watched as his son gagged and shot away from the point of impact, arms and legs flailing with it. He righted several dozen yards from his father and shot back, using the previous momentum to increase his speed.

The half-ling's right hand smashed through his father's guard and into his face, knocking it to the side slightly and sending waves moving with it. A left jab followed suit to the large warrior's stomach before a knee caught his downward directed chin. The half-Saiyan cartwheeled and slammed his left foot across the top of his father's head, slapping him away with the impact.

Raditz clenched his teeth while shooting away, a broader smiling forming across his face. Rote flashed above and delivered a right hand toward the older Saiyan's sternum. Raditz blocked it with his left palm while levitating above the water, ripples shooting beneath his back from the immense force applied. Rote's grimace of determination imprinting in his eyes.

His son sprang back and floated in stance giving him time to recover." Humph, not bad Rote," Raditz remarked wiping sweat from his brow before rolling his shoulder." But, two can play that game," Raditz vanished, the entire lake filling with footstep-like impact.

' _What? Where'd he go?_ ' the Super Saiyan looked around, the footsteps across the water giving no giveaway for his father's presence. Water splashed, and Rote dodged backward, his father's frame appeared off to his side." Yikes!" he shouted crossing his arms, a punch crashed into that block with enough force to bend trees on the opposite side of the lake.

Rote's feet slammed against the surface of the lake, spreading water as he ripped across it.' Eh, where'd that come from?' Rote remarked noting that his father's image had disappeared once again.

Raditz appeared to his left side throwing a right handed strike forward. Rote pushed it aside and weaved his left hand toward the taller Saiyan's jaw. Raditz pushed back and sidestepped before driving his knee upward. The hybrid pushed down on the incoming knee and articulately pressed up for a right uppercut. His father outfoxed him though and wrapped him around the wrist.

Rote's left hand lashed out and delivered a chop to his father's wrist to free himself. That was followed by bringing the right hand up for a punch that was pushed aside again. Raditz's left leg crashed out for a jabbing kick Rote's knee raised in unison to block the blow. Rote lowered his legs wobbly before hammering a forearm forward that was pushed aside as his father disappeared.

Rote swung out with his foot as the air shifted, the sole of his boot meeting an open palm." Found you!" Rote grinned, his left hand striking his father in the stomach.

Or so he thought, Raditz's other hand having caught it." Not quite," Raditz pulled down driving his knee into Rote's stomach instead. The Super Saiyan launched away, his blonde hair waving as he tried to right himself.

"Damn, you're good," Raditz's son huffed in pants floating backward atop the water, his boots levitating just above it.

Raditz blitzed past him, the afterimage Rote had been talking to disappearing." You aren't too bad yourself. I can see where you training Cha has paid off, though your reflexes are still a bit slow," the full blooded replied to the half-ling.

A thunderous boom followed those words as Raditz's right fist sparked into Rote's gut. The Super Saiyan leaned forward and gagged his blue-green eyes shaking as wind poured from his back. Rote's teeth ground together, and he looked back at his father." They aren't too slow," he dropped back. His right and left hand wrapped around his father's wrist, legs tying the elder Saiyan around the shoulder in a cross armbar.

"Humph," Raditz scoffed remaining calm under the pressure. His right leg slashed out along his son's lower back, the vertical position of the armbar proving to be its downfall. The blow echoed out and Rote's grip released as he was sent flipping across the water wincing." It was a good counter, but you left yourself wide open," the more experienced warrior informed.

Rote righted, his gi starting to drip with the lake water." I can see what you mean. I just got lucky using it at the Tournament of Power," Rote remarked nodding while trying to stretch his back.

"Let's keep going," the maned Saiyan said.

Rote shook his head, panting." All right, I've been waiting to fight like this for a while," the half-Saiyan remarked.

"So have I," he father smiled charging again.

Rote's eyes bulged as his guard raised.' _He's trying to stay par with me and his speed still blows me out of the water,_ ' the half-human grumbled tracing the rippling water as his father's invisible frame moved across it.

* * *

 ** _With Goten..._**

Upa and Goten's conversation had passed the time, echoes of a faraway battle lining the sky as they did so. This passing of time seemed to be enough to close the gap between their meeting point and the village.

Cresting, a hill the pair saw the tops of teepees and a smoke rising from the top of faint red-orange tongues. Further behind that a towering foundation leading straight upward in a column that pierced the clouds. This was Karinga Village, the foot of Korin's Tower.

"Woah, we're here already?" Goten laughed as they came down the hill into the edge of the village proper.

Upa nodded as several tribesman looked from around the bonfire to see what had entered the village." Yes, it looks like our conversation succeeded in passing the time," the leader of the tribe said scratching the back of his head.

"It really did, it doesn't feel like we've been walking long at all," the Saiyan raised on Earth smiled starting toward Korin's Tower from the edge of the village." Thanks for bringing me this far," the son of Son Goku remarked looking to the man with a grin.

Several of the Karinga seemed keen to stand up, before stopping with Upa's slight hand gesture." I can say the same to you. Hearing that your father is doing so well after all of this time is welcomed news," Upa smiled back.

"I'll tell him you send your regards after I finish my training, I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Goten remarked over his shoulder before focusing solely on the monolithic tower. It carried a looming aura that he had never felt before, having flown to the Lookout every time the need arose.

"Good luck climbing the tower, you may need it," Upa said his eyes looking along the structure.

Goten turned from the base proving a confident smile." Thanks," he beamed before placing a firm hand along the base of the tower.

"Well, here goes!" Goten lowered to the ground and jumped up the base of the tower. His right and left hand grabbed two nodules sticking out on the side and prepared to get further." Hup!" he shot up from that point in another large leap to reach another set of nodes a few feet upward." Touh!" he shouted again, and he was up higher once more." Hup!" another shout and he was higher up once more.

Upa looked up as Goten continued to shout, the curve of the tower's height seemingly reaching up forever. Within a few seconds Goten had disappeared from Upa's sight." Wow, he's already out of sight," the native warrior remarked lowering his hand from his brow, a smile crossing his face in the process.

Goten continued to rocket himself up the tower with great haste if not ease. With every timed leap his hands and feet landed squarely to provide further leaping points. It seemed like no time at all for him to rip through a low hanging cloud to continue the journey up the tower. His casual approach was working excellently as this next jump put him even further up.

 _'Hehe, pretty easy thus far, then again-_ ' the half-Saiyan said to himself, hanging from the tower with one hand. His black eyes traced up it and the height seemed no different than it was at the bottom.' _I can't really see the top yet,_ ' he shook his head before throwing his left hand back onto the tower and climbing up with a more natural climbing motion.' _I should really take my time, no need to gas myself,_ ' he reasoned while pulling himself up in a more rock-climbing nature.

As he climbed, the distance began to dance with a golden light.' _That's near dad's house. Rote and Raditz are still training then. Guess Trunks isn't the only rival I have to worry about,_ ' he smiled watching and feeling the pressure from his cousin.

With that in mind the half-Saiyan yanked himself up. His movements were concise and calculated the smile that had formed from Rote's training providing motivation to continue up the legendary Korin's Tower.

He pulled himself up hand over hand, keeping focus on the legendary tower. Stopping the huge leaps for stamina purposes seemed to be a good idea, but it was more time consuming. So much time had been used that the sun had set in the east bringing a blanket of orange-pinks over the skyline as he continued to climb, a brief stop to see it being the only delay.

Inevitably, the dark blues and purple of night took no time to bring their effect. Goten's journey continued amid the twinkling light of the starry sky, his determined grips growing stronger as he yanked himself up.

' _Trunks, you better be giving it your all out there in the stars, because I'm working myself over on Earth,_ ' Goten said looking to the sky, a smile crossing his face. Sweat traced down the outline of said smile and dripped down his chin to the land below.

Shaking that sweat with his wristband, he pulled upward.

Goten determined pushed through the first few hours of the night with ease. His muscles were treating him well and his breaths were under control. He would reach the top in no time at this rate, which added back into the confidence he needed to keep going.

Hand over hand in monotony he pulled himself upward, the streaking lights of night dancing around him. Sweat damped the hybrid's brow before freezing in the high altitude he had assumed.' _I still can't see anything up there, but I have to be half-way through at least,_ ' the half-ling assured himself with a nod before brushing the frozen sweat from his brow.

Several hours passed and the son of Goku ground to a halt in his climb. His hands were still holding onto the tower, but his breaths were leaving in heavy puffs and his black eyes were glassed over and partially closed.' _You're gotta be kidding me, right? I'm still not near the top and I'm running out of gas? I thought I fought Trunks for hours at time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but I can't climb Korin's Tower?_ ' he looked for the top again before placing his forehead against the ornate structure in a tired anger.

' _How dad did this is beyond me. Back then he was tired from searching for the Dragon Balls and a fight with Mercenary Tao, yet he climbed the tower anyway,_ ' Goten's eyes continued to close, his freezing breaths escaping in puff. Tiredness made every thought travel slowly, but consciousness somehow remained.' _Am I really that out of shape? To the point where dad when he was teenager could out work me?_ ' Goten growled to himself leading his forehead further against the structure.

' _If so, that's infuriating. I know I've been behind a desk and barely had the drive to train, but I can't be that out of practice,_ ' Goten fumed to himself trying to grab upward. He missed his mark and slipped barely managing to catch himself.' _Damn it!_ ' he huffed angrily before feeling his eyes close, the coolness around him causing goosebumps to rise on his skin.

He dozed with his forehead against the tower. This dozing loosened his grip and he began to fall backward; in that moment, his black hair lifted into a golden inferno. The sky brightened around him as Super Saiyan flashed to life across his body. The tower swayed in the power and Goten's now blue-green eyes opened up, his hands planting firmly against the tower." What? Why did I become a Super Saiyan?" he asked looking down at the blazing light that surged around his body.

"How does that work? Was it because I was upset at myself?" he asked looking toward the top of the tower, his aura disappearing while he kept the form.

' _Forget it, my body's feeling recharged because of that. Can't look a gift horse in the mouth,_ ' the Mastered Super Saiyan said to himself before pulling up with renewed vigor.' _No more slow and steady either!_ ' the hero assured with a smile.

That renewed vigor proved to be all that Son Goten need, his body returning to the leaps and bounds that it had made at the foot of the tower. His body blurred along the obelisk as he cleared dozens of feet in each upward push. With that advanced speed and climbing the half-ling looked to the top of the tower and it seemed to be approaching faster and faster.

Then, something caught his blue-green eyes and saw a disk spreading out: Korin's Palace. And that was where he stopped along the tower.' _Haha, there it is! That means the Lookout's coming up to. Good, time to keep pressing!_ ' he smiled yanking up at speed.

* * *

 ** _Korin's..._**

The ancient white cat wandered to the edge of the platform. His wooden staff clacked against the tiles as he walked, left paw containing a mug of steaming tea.' _What a beautiful morning. Nothing beats the sunrises here, even after all these years,_ ' the senbyo hummed while staring toward the east awaiting the sun to rise on yet another day in his immortal life.

' _Nothing strange has happened around here lately either, for that I'm glad. That means I can grow my Senzu Beans like normal,_ ' Korin said to himself dangling over the edge cup in hand.

'PHOOM!' the wind pulsed upward as someone shot by.

"Wahahaha!" Korin tumbled back from the railing cup of tea being flung across the tiles wildly. His body rolled several feet before coming to a stop, eyeing the figure who was hanging onto the railing." What's the big idea? It's too early in the morning for someone to come up the tower like that!" the cat shouted flailing his arms toward the intruder.

Goten looked from his crouching position on the railing, hand scratching the back of his head." Uh, gee, sorry Korin," the son of Goku apologized staring toward the immortal cat with a cheeky smile.

Korin dusted himself off and shook his head." Goku's son, right? No wonder it took you such little time to shoot up here like that," the master of martial arts sighed shaking his head.' _I spoke too soon, at least we have a good crop in store,_ ' the grower of the magical beans shook his head." How many Senzu Beans do you need?" he asked furry hands hanging by his side.

Goten reached up and scratched his cheek." Just one for me, climbing your tower took a bit more outta me than I thought," Goku's son answered with a typical laugh.

Korin's tail twitched and a green bean dropped into his paw." That's a relief kid, here," Korin flicked it forward and Goten smiled.

"All right, thanks," Goten grinned plucking it from the air. He popped it into his mouth and chewed, the fatigue that had filled his muscles fading away." All better now, I can feel it!" he smiled clenching his fists a few times to loosen up.

"What made you climb the tower in the first place? Obviously, you don't need to train with me," the cat questioned narrowing his slit-like gaze on Son Goten.

"I need to train on the Lookout and since I never got to climb your tower before, I thought it'd be a good warm-up," Goten answered honestly with a smile." Though I didn't think it'd be this hard."

"That's why there's a legend about it kid," Korin chided shaking his head." And at least you're being honest."

"So, is there a way up from here to the Lookout or do I have to fly up?" the Saiyan asked looking up and seeing nothing to connect him to the legendary sky palace.

Korin pointed toward the ceiling of the hub." Well, the Power Pole is still there. Go ahead and climb up it to get to Kami's place."

Goten nodded." Ah, thanks Korin. I really needed that Senzu," the orange donning warrior smiled losing his Super Saiyan form with his restored body.

"Yeah, just don't come blasting up the tower like that again," grumpily the sage replied.

"I promise I won't," Goten saluted before hopping onto the top of Korin's Tower.

' _Is everyone in Goku's family that strong? Those kids never know when to stop getting stronger,_ ' the immortal cat sighed folding his hands behind his back as Goten's footsteps rattled along his ceiling.

* * *

Goten walked along the gilded top with gentle steps, knowing it was early in the morning. It only took a few steps for him to reach the center of said roof and find the connector between the Lookout and Korin's Tower.

' _Well, looks like another climb. At least this one doesn't look like it'll take that long,_ ' the half-Saiyan smiled wrapped his hands around the Power Pole. With his touch the mystical staff shrunk in size, descending from the heavens at incredible speed.

"What?" Goten looked as the staff stopped at his height, standing at attention for him." It just shrunk Korin, is that normal?" Son Goten shouted toward the cat below expecting to get a result.

"We-hell, Goten, only if it trusts you," a familiar voice popped into the half-Saiyan's ears. His black eyes quickly darted over to find his father standing there with a hand resting on his chin. Blue gi flapping in the wind, while his black hair did the same.

"Dad? What are you doing up here?" Goten swallowed, his black eyes shaking as he looked at the full-Saiyan.' _He wasn't supposed to know that I was climbing Korin's Tower, let alone going to train,_ ' the son of the naive Saiyan said to himself with a deep swallow.

Goku scratched the back of his head." Y'know I sensed your ki when you went Super Saiyan earlier, and oh boy that was pretty big. So, what are you doing all the way up here anyway?" he explained in a roundabout way.

Goten's shoulders slumped." I'm going to train with Katas, to treat myself seriously as a martial artist and a rival for Trunks," Goten explained honestly looking to his father with stern eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds like a pretty good reason to me son. Good luck with it, I'm sure you'll do great," Bardock's youngest son smiled with a nod. His joyous features soothing the tenseness in Goten's body.

"You don't want to jump in?" Goten asked confused.

Goku laughed." Maybe after this son. You want to train with Katas first, I can tell because you came here," he raised his thumb in a big smile." Don't worry, I'll be waiting to train you."

Goten's eyes shook and a blush crossed his face." Right, okay dad. I'll train my hardest then, no need coming to train with you lackluster."

"Hehe, I look forward to it. Good luck son," Goku saluted before vanishing.

"Thanks dad," Goten clenched the Power Pole with a smile.

'Zip!' Goku appeared behind him, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, to get it to grow back say Power Pole extend," he laughed.

Goten looked over his shoulder smiling." Uh, yeah, thanks dad," he laughed as his father vanished again.

He stood placing the butt of the Power Pole into the cup that awaited him on the top of Korin's Tower. His black eyes then trailed up further into the sky where a small dot represented Kami's Lookout." All right! Power Pole extend!" Goten shouted keeping a firm grasp on the red rod. He felt something change in his grasp though and suddenly, his feet were no longer on the ground.

Instead he was ripping upward at incredible speeds. The Power Pole was functioning as a bullet train and its sole passenger was stunned at that fact, his black hair waving wildly as he accelerated upward. His black eyes watched carefully as the Lookout came closer and closer in a blur, its ornate tile work flashing suddenly into detail nigh instantly.

'Clack!' within a few seconds that staff had found its place at the bottom of the Lookout, fixed into another coupling point at the base.

' _That's why this ladders here then,_ ' Goten noted staring to his right to find the ever-present ladder. His right arm reached and his left followed suit, grasping the bottom rung. Quickly, he scaled the bars; it was not a task when compared to the climbing of Korin's Tower that he had endured mere minutes earlier.

"And here I am," he smiled pulling himself onto Kami's Lookout.

When he pulled himself up, he came face to face with the keeper of the ancient palace. The djinn Mister Popo, who had just watered the plants outlining that portion of the Lookout." You are here early Son Goten," Popo remarked sending the watering can away with a mere gesture of his hand.

"Hey, there Popo," Goten saluted with a broad smile.

"What brings you to the Lookout this early in the morning?" the genie inquired, looking to the east where the sun had yet to peek over the horizon.

"I'm here to see Katas," the half-Saiyan replied honestly.

Popo nodded." Training again? It has been sometime since you last did so," the genie noted folding his hands behind his back.

"Almost twelve years," Goten agreed.

"That long, huh?" Katas asked approaching.

Goten looked up with a smile." Hard to believe, right? But if you look at it that was right after Demigra attacked," the son of Goku explained.

"In that regard, it feels longer," the giant Namekian laughed.

"Tell me about it, fighting the Shadow Dragons felt like half a year all in that one day," Goku's son laughed scratching the back of his head.

Katas' smile faded away and he looked to Goten with focus." What brings you to train here now then? There cannot be much that I can help you with," the Namekian spoke honestly, arms folding over his chest.

"You know a lot of techniques that almost no one else does," Goten explained looking to the green skinned alien with respect. It was clear to the Super Namekian that Goten was going to be frank with him." And I want to learn the best ones you have," the half-Saiyan son of Goku said boldly.

Katas' brow lifted curiously." Such as?"

"The Kaioken," Goten answered deadpan, his black eyes showing his determination.

Katas nodded, a smile crossing his face.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

"Kakarot, did you find out what Goten was doing climbing Korin's Tower?" Raditz asked his brother while staring out over the horizon as the first flits of sunlight passed over it.

Son Goku smiled his hands resting patiently on his hips." Yep," he nodded with confidence." He wanted to head up to the train with Katas and figured while he was at it, he'd climb up Korin's place," the palm haired Saiyan continued.

Raditz smiled and shook his head." I wonder what Goten wants to learn from Katas?"

"I don't know. Katas knows a lot of useful techniques and Goten's a fast learner," the Earth's her smiled, his body starting to shake with excitement." I can't wait to see how strong Goten is when he comes back from his training up there," Goku spoke giddily excitement riding on every word. His hands were clenched at his side with the joy he felt.

Raditz nodded.' _I figured that'd be your answer, because I feel the same way._ '

Goku held back his excitement to look at his brother." What about Rote? Are you two planning to train like that more often?"

The burly Saiyan's frame froze a nervous bead falling down the back of his head." Yeah, we are. He admitted that he was out of practice after our training session yesterday. He wants to show how serious he is about taking my place."

Bardock's youngest son agreed with a nod as the sun crested the far hills.

* * *

 ** _South City...  
_**

Rote stood in center of his apartment, shared with Marron, donning his slate gi. His black hair rose in an expulsion of his white aura, his hands blurring against the air rapidly as he danced around the den of the estate. His right leg swung out and came down in a graceful slash. His black eyes turned to the opposite end of the room where a baby carrier rocked carefully, the silence coming from it letting him smile.

' _Can't wake up little Daikon, but I need to be loose for when I fight dad. Cha's nothing compared to him and I think she could be even stronger than I am,_ ' Rote said to himself looking over to his son. His black eyes then darted to the periphery of the living room where his wife was standing with a hand on her hip.

"Going to train with your dad again?" the blonde asked looking at her husband with a brow raised.

Rote scratched his head apologetically." Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry I'm going to be training back at Kame House with my dad and mom," she said with a warm smile.

"What?" Rote shouted in surprise before quickly swallowing, his looking at their sleeping son.

Marron smiled." Yeah, I had that reaction too. But dad said that he wouldn't mind taking care of Daikon while I trained with mom and vice versa."

"Wow, what great parents. I guess when you have an entire ocean to train over you can let loose and not bother him," Rote said honestly his surprise showing on his face.

"Yep, that's what dad said. He really liked training with me again," the blonde human replied her blue eyes closing with her head tilting smile.

Rote blushed at the display before nodding." Makes sense to me then. I guess you're taking those stored up vacation days then."

"Sure am, and you must not be doing much construction," the blonde retorted.

Rote chuckled." Nope. They don't need me right now."

"That's nice," Marron smiled to her husband with a nod.

"Sure is, good luck training today then," Rote remarked tightening his obi carefully.

"The same to you," Marron replied walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

 _Son Goten approaches a new challenge and mentor in the form of Super Namekian Katas! Will he desire to learn the Kaioken be fulfilled? What else will he learn? Rote meanwhile begins to train with his father anew, in a manner that he had not pursued in years. What comes next for our heroes? Find out next time..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** Question will we see any action from vegeta, goku and raditiz and not them saving the day or something but training their sons for ssb because i know your gonna do a fight between turles, raditiz, vegeta and goku again or at least turles vs goten and trunks since he's the new god of destruction and he will get bored of just training_

 _ **A:** Raditz has started training Rote, which is a starting point. I cannot disclose much more but the possibility for the others to reach even higher levels is very high. Turles facing Goten and Trunks is very likely._

 _Thank you for the continued support and I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 ** _Space (three weeks later) ..._**

"Should have known better than thinking this would be instant," Bra remarked having splayed out across the large couch. She was wearing a pair of gray pajama shorts and a matching midriff revealing shirt. Her right hand carried a book that seemed to be nearing its end." Are we there yet Trunks?" she asked complaining to his brother.

Trunks pivoted from his succession of training punches to reply." I can't say Bra, remember the ship's guiding system is in charge," his lavender hair swaying as he looped around to deliver a high kick to the air.

Cha looked out the bay window with a raised brow." Doesn't look like it, Bra," the half-Hera answered the question. Her pink pajamas swaying as she stood up from the pilot's chair.

"Ugh," Bra moaned before pulling herself up from the couch." Guess that means I need to find something to do," the daughter of Vegeta said whilst standing up and stretching.

The Shadow Dragon smiled and nodded her head." I would agree, this has been a long stretch. Doing nothing could not be too good for either of you," Mirra Shenron added on looking to Cha as well as Bra.

Cha stood up from the piloting chair in disagreement." I gotta admit, just sitting around here hasn't been fun," the half-Hera agreed. Before long she was walking toward the Shadow Dragon past the shadow-boxing Trunks.

"You could have joined in with me. I could use a solid opponent," the eldest offspring of Vegeta commented, throwing a right fist forward before coming from beneath it with a knee uppercut.

"Trunks, you seemed to be doing just fine on your own," Cha laughed as he stomped his left leg down while delivering a punch forward.

"Well-" amid his reply the ship started to buzz.

'Destination Reached! Contact with Planet Luud Eminent!' the ship's on-board computer blurted out garnering the attention of the inhabitants.

Yamcha's daughter looked over his shoulder in confusion." Planet Luud? I don't see a planet," she said looking into a cosmic vapor that had seemed to blow in front of the ship.

"There's a lot of debris in the way, we're going to have to land blind," Trunks remarked rushing to the pilot's chair, his hands wrapping around the controls.' _Pulverizing enough asteroids to make this much space dust, that's pretty crazy,_ ' the half-ling noted while gently pulling up on the steering column.

"In short, everyone hold on," Bra said as the ship skirted against the outer layer of the atmosphere.

Trunks felt the ship strike initially for reentry, his hands adjusting the controls accordingly. Heat scored along the side of the craft from the friction of contact and those inside were jostled about. Trunks' hands tightened, and he tipped the craft up slightly decreasing the angle but increasing the heat that was rushing along the ship's sides.

The son of Vegeta exhaled slowly as that heat began to fade, the ship losing speed as they approached the ground.' _The hard parts over. Glad to see that the heat shielding withstood reentry,_ ' the lavender haired hybrid said to himself while the vehicle lowered through the clouds. The rusty red-orange soil becoming visible from all ports.

"Let's go!" Cha shouted springing from the couch with her fist raised to the air. Her pajamas swayed with the movement revealing her midriff in the same movement that propelled her toward the door.

Trunks leaned back in his pilot's chair with a chuckle." Do you want to get dressed first?" the son of Vegeta inquired stopping the half-Hera from going a step further.

"Guess I should," she laughed noticing the Bra had already gone into a room." Be right back," Cha chuckled before entering her cabin, to change.

Trunks stood up and looked toward Mirra Shenron." Are you ready for this?" he asked the Shadow Dragon.

"Yes," Mirra Shenron nodded." I came to explore. I can't just sit in the ship," the Shadow Dragon continued her red eyes focusing on the blue of the half-Saiyan that was in front of her.

He smiled and nodded as the two doors behind them opened and Bra and Cha emerged in their conventional attires.

Bra stood in a pair of baggy black training pants with a blue sash and a pink crop top, complimented as always by a pair of white gloves and boots.' _A new planet. I bet this is going to be fun,_ ' the daughter of Vegeta smirked shaking his hands to loosen the starch in her gloves.

Beside her Cha in a black tee shirt and gray training pants, blue wrists bands and Turtle School boots accenting it.' _Let's get going. I've been copped her long enough._ '

"What's the plan Trunks?" Bra asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have one. We're here to explore and train," Trunks took the lead, leather gloves being pulled from his pocket and onto his hands. The others followed, and the four travelers walked down the descending ramp to the planet's surface. His brown-golden boots crunched against the ground and he looked out over Planet Luud.

"Woah, this place is huge!" Cha remarked eyeing the mile high cliffs that framed their landing spot.

Stretching out for miles in front of them was a barren orange-brown wasteland leading a pillar-like structure that grew out of the horizon, a temple. Along the high walls of the wasteland, were small habitations. Each one bore a ladder that was rolled up at the front of the door and a bridge made of wood and twine that extended endlessly toward the distance. A pillar-like structure rising over the horizon likely from atop a huge building.

' _Heh? There aren't any energies? You'd think something like a spaceship landing would bring people out,_ ' Bra looked around with a raised brow." Weird, where is everyone?"

"I don't feel any energy from anywhere near here," Cha added curiously.

' _Dad said that the information was old, but it looks too recently used for the natives to just disappear,_ ' Trunks' leather gloves rested on his hips." It's weird that no one is around that's for sure."

Mirra Shenron narrowed her eyes, her crimson irises glowing." There are energies here. Out there in the distance," the Shadow Dragon pointed to the horizon." They are all gathered there."

"Humph, wow, you're ki sense is incredible," Trunks remarked having tried to feel the energy but failing.

Mirra Shenron smiled." Good one Mirra," Bra said to her friend.

With the ki in mind, Cha took the lead." Let's see what that's all about then," the half-Hera remarked leading them forward.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Cult of Hakaishin Luud?_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part One_**

* * *

The quartet walked in eerie silence approaching the temple. The wind blew carefully around them disturbing the soil in small dust clouds, but it drew no other life from around them." Anyone else get the feeling that we are in for a lot more than just going to see a meeting place?" the half-Hera complained eyeing about at the silence hoping to at least see a shadow.

' _This place is giving me the creeps,_ ' Trunks noted to himself while hearing Cha's question." Since we got off the ship," Trunks answered." Everyone remember to stay close," the Saiyan hybrid encouraged while keeping stern features.

"We aren't kids Trunks, but thanks for the comfort," Bra said fading to a mumble at the end. Her blue eyes were scanning carefully as Mirra Shenron kept a tight flank on her right side.

Mirra Shenron nodded." There is something about this place that is intimidating," the Shadow Dragon shivered her words out, as if a cold chill wrapped her body as they continued toward the sole building on the planet.

"That's the word for it," Cha nodded strongly, her red-orange hair waving as she walked beside her friends.

Trunks looked back at them as they crested a piedmont within the cavernous canyon, his eyes turning toward the structure." Looks like we're going to find what that intimidation is. We're here," the half-bred leader of the expedition explained with his hands on his hips.' _This is definitely a bad sign of what's to come,_ ' Trunks kept to himself while looking toward the structure.

"That's the temple, but it's pretty ugly isn't it?" Bra asked, her blue eyes showing her confusion.

Cha nodded." It does look pretty bland, that has to be a good sign, right?"

"Looks can be deceiving. There is a huge negative stigma around this place," Mirra Shenron spoke nervously.

"You can feel it too. Something about this place definitely doesn't feel right," he sighed noting the same negative energy that the Shadow Dragon felt. His blue eyes tracing the full scope of the structure.

At the end of the slot canyon, they came to the foot of a mountain that stood in the center of a barren clearing. Atop that mountain a towering cathedral that stretched into the air well over a thousand feet above everything else. It bore an acid-washed lime exterior with several caves and windows carved into it from the bottom to the top. A grand meeting place that probably could have held everyone on the planet.

Trunks floated from the ground, his white aura spreading to life across his body." Same rule applies, keep close to me," he remarked before shooting toward the cathedral with focus.' _The closer I get the darker the energy gets. What's going on in there to cause this?_ ' he hummed to himself pondering as he approached.

"Here goes," Bra said kicking off from the ground to follow her brother.

Cha looked over at their Shadow Dragon traveling companion." No sense in hanging back here, Mirra," she swallowed before taking off, the Shadow Dragon following suit.

What felt like an instant later they were upon the halls of the temple standing on the outer rim approaching the center. Trunks' hands clenched, and he continued to take the lead." Stay on guard," he advised before taking the first steps into the nearest cave.

"We're on guard," Bra's voice started to shake as they entered the dark cave.

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Cha swallowed continuing to follow with Mirra Shenron pulling up the rear.

' _The air here is dangerous. I can feel the malicious intent,_ ' the Shadow Dragon noted as they plunged further into the darkness. Ornate carvings along the wall starting to glow with luminous paint to light the way.

'Luud-sama! Hakai-sama! Luud-sama! Hakai-sama!' a chant chorused through the air the closer they got toward the center.

"Trunks, do you hear that?" Bra asked her brother, who seemed to be soldiering on undaunted.

"Yeah, let's get to the bottom of this evil energy," the eldest hybrid answered following the trek through the hall, the residual chants becoming a louder din with each step.

"They are chanting about a Lord Luud," Mirra Shenron said as they got closer. Her red eyes were focused while the rest of her body shivered in fear and anxiety for what was coming." And how he will bring destruction," she added.

"You can understand it?" the daughter of Yamcha asked, the chants continuing.

Mirra Shenron cleared." I am omnilingual, if I hear a word, I can decipher the entire language. More accurately I can reflect the language," she explained to her blue skinned ally.

"That's pretty cool Mirra," Bra noted looking over her shoulder as Trunks kept forward.

"Yeah, but if this guy is going to bring destruction, we better be ready for what we find," Trunks added in.' _Mirra Shenron's going to be a huge help. Her raw power isn't the only thing that she brings to the table either. We're going to need that too, this energy is dangerous,_ ' the half-ling acknowledged to himself.

'Luud-sama! Hakai-sama! Luud-sama!' they only echoed those words in a pained monotony.

' _Geez, he's so calm. Trunks is really that much more experienced than us I guess,_ ' Cha gulped noting Trunks' bold swagger as he forded ahead.

"Hey, stop guys," Trunks gestured swiping his arm out. The chanting coming now from behind a giant door." Looks like they locked intruders out of the party," he noted the giant golden chain that was bound around the handle of the door.' _But this is definitely the place, the evil energy is just beyond this door,_ ' he raised his hand to blast it.

"So, can we be a bit more stealthy?" Bra asked placing her hands on her hips." There is a ton of bad energy behind that door, and a few hundred energies in front of that."

Trunks lowered his hand and smiled." We should be careful, you're right. No need sparking this Lord Luud without knowing what we're up against," Bulma's son agreed.

"But how we could do that is the real question," Bra looked around. The giant door was the only entrance that she could see after all.

'Luud-sama! Hakai-sama! Luud-sama! Hakai-sama!' the chant resonated as it had before, filling the hall with its depth.

"Up there," Mirra Shenron gestured in a quiet tone, her right arm pointing toward the ceiling." There are cut-outs for the sound to come through. It's what allows the resonance to flow through the entire structure."

"Good thinking, Mirra," Bra smiled, floating from the ground.

The others followed reaching a ledge that had been cut out in front of the sound window." Keep quiet," Trunks instructed before taking a few steps into the adjacent room.

"Got it," the whispers of his sister and Cha came from behind him.

'Luud-sama! Hakai-sama! Luud-sama! Hakai-sama!' the multitudes continued to chant as Trunks looked over the room.

Hundreds of followers reached out across the massive cavity on their hands and knees, bowing toward the altar. They wore tattered brown cloaks while possessing red masks that hid their faces all of which bearing a piggish doll appearance. Candles burned on candelabras poised around the room filling it with a thin wispy layer of smoke that was drawn toward the altar.

Standing atop that altar, before a giant deity statue, was an alien clad in red robes with a black covering for his face. In his right hand, a golden whip though that seemed unnecessary with how subservient those before him were." Our Lord's resurrection will soon be upon us! I his Cardinal, Mutchy Mutchy, will usher in the word of Luud through the cosmos!" he bellowed to the sky the shouts growing louder with it.

"I guess we know where the evil energy is coming from," Trunks said seriously, his eyes locked on the heavily armored guards sitting in the shadows to either side of the altar.

"Yeah," Bra chuckled." This guys a few nuts short of a fruit cake."

"All will fall in line or be destroyed by our master! These years of toil to appease him will pay off," Mutchy Mutchy shouted with a branching arm gesture, the praying cult before him continuing to chant." Now, cast away your-" he stopped as something caught his ear.

"What are we going to do? This guy's resurrection can't be good," Cha said in a whisper, her left foot knocking a rock loose from the rim they were standing upon. Her amber eyes grew broad and he teeth clenched.' _Damn it,'_ her voice complained internally, the dislocated stone striking the ground with a thud before skipping across it with a clacking sound.

Mutchy Mutchy glared up from the altar with a snarl, his eyes narrowing toward the granite rim our heroes occupied." It appears that there are outsiders within our midst. Let us set them on the path of light, the path of Luud!" his whip cracked and all of those bowing before the altar turned back toward the quartet of Earthlings, with malice in their glares.

Trunks tensed as the masked subservient horde lifted from the ground, their bodies veiled in a deep crimson aura." Looks like we're fighting! Bra, Cha, Mirra, keep paired together. I'm going to find out what this Mutchy Mutchy guy's on about," the lavender haired warrior instructed trying to push forward.

Bra's left hand opened quickly." Trunks! Stop!" she remarked as he brother found himself face to tang with two massive blades.

The beings holding these blades were towering and covered in metallic armor; the guards from the side of the altar." Eh, okay, change of plans. I'll handle these guys," he instructed, purple-silver hair shooting upward as his white aura expanded around his body.

Bra looked to the others and nodded." Trunks has the big guys, we can head toward that Mutchy guy," the blue haired heiress instructed.

"Okay," Cha assured looking to Mirra." Hey, don't be afraid to let loose here. We've got your back," she smiled warmly while they dove into the floating horde of cultists.

Mirra Shenron nodded while lowering toward the ground.

The blades swung out in tandem, Trunks' body being targeted in a scissoring formation. He weaved through them throwing his right fist forward, only to strike the broad end of the right guard's sword. It shook, and he stepped backward into another dual strike from the weapons. Vegeta's son threw his arms up and took the slashes his frame being hurled back by the force.

He slammed against the wall and popped free. Crimson ran down his forearms from identical slash wounds, the blades were sharp.' _This sting, didn't guard fast enough,_ ' the half-ling noted with a faint grimace." That all you've got? Bring it on!" Vegeta's son smirked before shooting forward.

The blades came together against his forehead, bisecting his body completely as it whipped by. However, the image faded several feet away from this crisscrossing strike." Looking for me?" he asked driving his left foot forward.

The swordsman in front of him blocked with the sword. The defense worked, in the sense that it stopped the kick from connecting, but it failed at the level of resisting the force as he was sent skidding back. The second guard shot forward slashing upward through the path of his ally, slicing Trunks' shirt from his navel to his neck as he retreated.

Trunks looked down at his exposed torso and clicked his teeth.' _Too slow there too,_ ' he chided before looking up, the first sword coming for his neck.

"Join us in our Lord Luud!" a shout came, along with the edge of a sword.

His right hand reached out and stopped the blade in mid-air. The force swiping his purple hair to the side as he stared forward." Sorry, not interested. You should not be interested either. That Cardinal is telling you to kill yourselves," Trunks shouted in reply jabbing his right leg into the swordsman's stomach. He was sent shooting away with his hands removed from the hilt of his blade, Trunks' grip proving too strong, he tumbled against the ground in heap while his ally slashed down.

"Your defiance will get you no favor!" the second remarked as he slashed toward Trunks, who still bore the other's blade. These strikes were fast despite the bulk of the guard, causing Trunks to pedal back and focus with a scowl.

' _Man, this guy's pretty good,_ ' Trunks noted fading back, the other cultist starting to approach behind the guard to give aid.' _I can't stay on the defensive like this or else I'm going to end up surrounded,_ ' he remarked as the red masks grew nearer. A slash came for his neck and the half-Saiyan vanished, the blade targeting him score a huge gash in the wall.

The blade he had taken from the first swordsman adjusted into his hands, a more typical grasp of the weapon following as he reappeared." Heh, bring it!" he blitzed forward.

Trunks appeared from an afterimage, striking down against the other swordsman from the overhead. It struck the opposing blade with a terrifying 'clang!' and spark of light while the opposing fighter barely budged.

In fact, the counter strike came nearly instantly. It preyed upon this timeline's Trunks' novice with the sword, striking the Saiyan away with a loud 'clank' leaving him open for a follow-up slash. It raced up and grazed the blade with a shrieking flash launching the Saiyan toward the air." Okay, maybe I have a bit to learn," he smiled as a series of strikes wailed against him.

Trunks stood blocking the punches only for one of the other cultists to rush in from the side. A balled left fist smashed into the half-Saiyan's cheek. It barely hurt him, but it was enough for a jabbing strike to nearly pierce his body." You can join our ranks or die," the cultist remarked as others flanked the Saiyan and the swordsman he was battling against.

' _You just had to try and be the cool guy,_ ' Trunks remarked twisting the sword in his grasp, aura exploding again." I'm making an option 'c'!" he flash-stepped forward, his speed proving a factor." And you should definitely consider taking it too!"

The red masked cultists that had gathered around him were flung against the walls and ground from an impact they were unaware of. For trained eyes one could see Trunks delivering blows to their stomachs in all manner of methods, before vanishing to allow the force to shoot them away. His final afterimage fading before the sword wielding guard in front of him.

The guard however faced the brunt of a stout sword strike." I may not be as experienced as you are, but I know I am stronger and faster," he remarked slashing away with abandon toward the defensing sword.

Clangs rang out as the temple guard kept a stoic defense." Lord Luud will provide all of the power that I need!" Trunks was pushed off from his assault by the guard before being met with a strong crossing slash.

'Craskink!' the two swords ground together heavily.

* * *

While Trunks battled with the temple guard, Bra, Cha, and Mirra Shenron found themselves surrounded by the Luud cultists, each member having the same vacant red glare directed at them.

Cha clenched her fists." Trunks handled his batch, let's do the same," the half-Hera remarked ripping forward tangent to the starting point.

"Already on it!" Bra expanded her aura and took forward.

Bra faded through a left handed strike before jabbing her right hand into the attacker's chin. He went flying upward but another was there in that moment to deliver a kick against her guard that sent the hybrid back. That unfortunately put her in the path of a kick to the lower back, lurching her into a strike from one of the other cultists.

Her head jolted to the side slightly, but the strike was too weak to do lasting damage. Her right arm attempted to swing out to counter, yet it was pulled back by several of the masked men leaving her stomach exposed for a kick. Her body pushed back from the blow while her teeth ground together. She yanked free from the opponents in time to block a strike. The horde surrounding her drawing closer.

The first in the circle took at her swiftly and Bra pushed him in the cheek. The force whipped out and he was sent spinning through the air while she adjusted into a fighting stance.' _I'm out numbered, but these guys are all pretty weak. I just have to keep them off balance until they all fall down,_ ' Bra noted staring around carefully.

A pair of cultists lurched at her with hands clenched. The first swung wide with a left as she sidestepped it, the second's right leg shooting out to meet her forearm. She flung her defending arm down and grabbed an incoming punch. The daughter of Vegeta shifted her hips and the cultist was sent streaming away while a kick shot into her temple.

The blow caught her off guard and it launched her into a waiting horde. A series of punches passed her around the circle in a dangerous swaying motion. Each masked being hammered how heavily while she attempted to regain some sense of bearing. Bra's head was smashed down with a double ax fist and she was caught along the jawbone with a knee that threw her into another waiting horde.

' _Okay, Bra, this is not working,_ ' she shook her head. Her right and left arms reached out amid the barrage of punches and caught two of the assailants by the wrists." Ha!" she yanked them forward while moving backward. The two bounced together at their chests before falling to the ground below." There," she grinned noticing the opening her resistance had allowed.

"Take this!" the blue haired daughter of Vegeta shouted appearing behind one of the cultists. Her hands crashed into his lower back in a palm strike that shot him forward with a lurching motion. She shot around from there delivering a lariat-like forearm strike that hurled the masked alien into his fellow members throwing several of them against the wall.

One of the non-effected cultists charged forward swinging a right hand. She palmed it upward with her left gloved hand before dodging the counter kick that the cultist attempted." You will join or be destroyed by Luud!" the cultist shouted swinging his leg back while Bra pedaled away, her blue eyes cautiously watching the others.

Bra elbowed his incoming knee down while shaking her head." Not today, I'm quite fine with being myself!" the half-Saiyan answered with a shout. Her right fist slammed into the cultist's lower jaw shooting his head back. He was then kicked in the stomach and down to the ground as Bra blocked a pair of incoming right and left hands from either side.

"Look," her aura exploded in a white inferno, avoiding the incoming strikes from either side." You guys are obviously outmatched, just stop fighting us. We're trying to do this for your own good," Bulma's daughter reasoned through their punches. Two kicks aimed at her jaw and connected with a snapping sound only for the afterimage they struck to break apart.

"You do not know the way, my sister, allow me to show you!" a left hand grabbed her shoulder.

Bra jabbed back with her elbow, doubling the female cultist that had grabbed." I know that you guys can't sense energy," Bra said to them patiently allowing the cultist she had fought to fall away." So, I'll tell you, those two, the ones you were worshiping have nothing but malicious intent!" she said in reply before sweeping around a kick that threw several of the nearest cultists flying back with the force.

Those words roused the others to dog her. They blasted forward in a wave twenty stronger, all of which surrounding her. Bra's arms raised in a defensive defiance as they poured against her. Punches whipped through the air blurring it around the half-breed as she threw her hands and legs out in every direction to block while dodging others.

Three punches found their mark and Bra's guard momentarily dropped. A right hand flashed between her eyes throwing her backward into a kick. Her body arched under the impact before being throwing forward into a tandem kick to the stomach that doubled her over. A kick to the cheek threw her toward the wall and a second cultist's knee strike succeeded in bouncing her from it.

A hand grabbed her hair and yanked her head backward where a thrust kick collided with her jaw. Another cultist whipped over and struck her abdomen with a series of quick punches before dropping away. Yet another coming around to chop her across the neck. Her head snapped to the side before being pulled back to center as a knee drilled her in the stomach.

"You still can join our lord, use that wisely," a hissing voice came from the cultist that restrained her by the hair. His tone showing nothing but obedience to the whims of Mutchy Mutchy.

She was released into a free fall, her eyes shielded behind the fringe of her blue hair.' _I guess there is no choice, talking them out of it isn't working,_ ' the blue haired young woman sighed internally. Her mouth tingled with the iron-y taste of her own blood.

Her blue locks suddenly grew rigid despite the free fall. The cathedral they were within starting to rumble with a latent grumbling brought by an unknown source. The cultists that were watching her saw a faint flicker of gold escape from her feet before being blinded by a raging inferno of golden-white light. Their tattered clothes being whipped back by the wind that accompanied it.

Bra floated above the ground upright within the flaming aura. Her blue hair was no more, and it was replaced with a golden shade while her blue eyes transferred to a solid blue-green shade." He wanted you to kill yourselves, don't you understand that?" she said shooting from the ground with insane speed, to their perspective at least.

"Blank-eyed and delusion, I've been in that position before for an equally evil cause," Bra ground her teeth together, Baby's infection of her mind haunting her." I'll stop you the old fashioned way, considering you didn't want to listen to reason!" Bra answered in a bellowing shout. The entire temple rocked as her Super Saiyan aura exploded to life.

* * *

 _Parallel to the above..._

Cha found herself quickly under siege by a dozen cultists. The first came in throwing a punch that pushed her back into a kick from another. She lurched forward into a left hook to the cheek that pushed her into a knee lift. A double ax fist to the shoulder blades drove her onto a pair of rising knees and a duo of thrust kicks caught her jaw and forced her back.

She stumbled and took a kick to the kidneys. Cultists swarmed the spot of her stumble, striking away with punches and kicks. The Hera-jin's frame took the beating in stride while her arms slowly started to raise. Cha's left cheek was punched as her right hand clenched. A spinning kick slammed across her stomach while her left arm raised in defense. Her chin was knocked into by a straight punch and that moment was when her hands tightened further.

Green-blue ki expanded across her body throwing those around her back." You don't really get it do you? That idiot wants you to kill yourselves, had I not knocked that rock over that would have happened. And now he's throwing you at us, because we kept that ritual from happening," she shouted as they darted back toward her.

Her frame whipped through the first two cultists, each being slapped across the back with overhead chops. As they crashed to the floor behind her Cha blocked an incoming punch." You see nothing wrong with that?" she questioned booting said captured cultist in the stomach. This sent him launching away into other cultists while Cha stood strong.

"Luud, is the way, all who oppose him will be crushed!" one of the cultists shouted shooting toward Yamcha's daughter.

Cha's body seemed to fade away from around his charge. Her left hand sparked into his jaw from below as she appeared there. His masked head snapped back, and a blue boot drilled into his sternum. Cha slipped by before the force could take him and she wrapped his wrist. With a minor body adjustment, he was thrown into the oncoming cultists.

Their crimson eyes opened in surprised before impact. The collision launching them to the ground while several others took after the Hera-jin." Seriously?" Cha backpedaled.

"Luud will cleanse all!" another shouted pushing in drawing his fast back.

Her left hand pushed that punch out of the way, her knee drilling into his stomach. She twisted from that allowing him to fall to the ground while kicking away another worshiper of Luud. An ax fist smashed down from above and she moved around it, forcing her right palm into the center of the masked forehead. Air boomed up as the cultist was sent skyward.

She lowered her hand and elbowed in the same motion, striking another assailant down.' _Punching these guys is only going to give them more of a reason to come at me,_ ' she pondered while dodging another strike from the next cultists. Another poured in with a kick that struck her elevated forearm unleashing a snapping crack through the air.

Her right and left hands crossed over her chest with the fingers on each hand pointing upward. Cultists charged forward lashing at her angrily for the sake of their cult leader, missing as she continued to weave backward." Everybody take a seat and thing about what you're doing!" she swiped those hands down and all of the movement around her stopped.

Hair-like fibers were stretching through the air, glistening briefly in the candlelight before vanishing. Every cultist within a thirty foot radius of her frame was tied up with a series of these fibers. Streaks of energy raced down the threads as those that attempted to move sapped their own strength against the Hera-jin." You guys can fight all you want, you aren't getting free," Cha said floating down to the floor dragging those trapped along with her.

She looked aside to see Bra's shining frame and the cultists that were stopped before the Super Saiyan's stare.

* * *

' _Humph, looks like they stopped playing around,_ ' Trunks smiled continuing to clash blades with his opponent. The strikes lashed out in brilliant metallic sparks that flashed around their airborne frames in a dance. They shifted through the air for several seconds before Trunks' blue eyes narrowed, his blade stopping the opposing strike with no leeway.

"Enough is enough. Mutchy wanted you to throw your life away to resurrect Luud. You can't sense the energy emanating from that statue, but Luud is not some benevolent being of peace. Its destruction would not bring anything to anyone but suffering," Trunks started keeping the opposing blade halted against his own sword. His lavender hair raised upward while he continued to clash blades with the guard." From that blank stare you're giving me though you don't really care," Vegeta's son sighed.

Golden light ignited along the sword he bore, throwing the opposing sword backward." So, how about this?!" Trunks' arm blurred his blade leaving that of the guard in a boom that flung his opponent backward. Trunks flashed overhead, his blade bearing a brilliant golden light, like that which wrapped his body.

'CLANG!' his blade slammed against the opposing sword, shooting it into the ground. It sunk so deep only the tip of the hilt was visible. The force of the strike flung the swordsman he was battling backward into the overhanging stalactites where he struck and fell to the ground.

' _S-Super Saiyans? This is bad, Lord Luud needs to be awakened quickly,_ ' the man seemed panicked beneath his facial covering. His eyes darted around before settling forward as someone approached.' _Perhaps not._ '

"All right that just leaves Mutchy Mutchy," Trunks said lowering to the ground sword in hand.

What he laid eyes on upon landing on the ground was Mirra Shenron walking amid the fallen guards toward the altar. Her frame was untouched by the conflicts while Cha and Bra placated their opponents as well. Her white hair whipped in the movement of each step and the room grew silent. Mutchy Mutchy stared forward at her with a cold smile.

"Mirra," Bra said watching her friend step foot onto the altar.

' _You can't be serious,_ ' Cha's hands clenched and Trunks tensed behind her." Get ready, whatever's next," Yamcha's daughter advised lowering to the ground in her father's Wolf Stance.

Trunks' purple-silver hair spiked up and tinted gold, trails of azure lightning spinning through the veil of energy that sparkled around him." Bra, you might want to push it up a notch. This could get dicey," Trunks said in a low voice, eyes focusing on Mirra Shenron's footsteps

"Ah, a daughter has come to see the light of our Lord, Luud!" Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy belted to the skies with glee. He showed no concern for the forces that he been laid out by the Z-Fighters, only that Mirra was approaching." You still have the chance to join her you know! There is a chance for you to be on the correct side of history!" came his cackling laugh as Mirra Shenron laid foot before him.

The whip as his side started to twirl as he looked at the Shadow Dragon." One with such great power too," he grinned looking to the others," Your power is nothing compared to this daughter's power, drop your will and join us in the glory of Lord Luud!" Mutchy Mutchy leaned his head back and began to laugh while Mirra Shenron remained silently.

Mirra Shenron stared up with red eyes." You don't get it," a veil of dark purple-red energy appeared around her body while her white hair upturned in a spiking edge." How the negative energy you are using is affecting this people," her quiet voice continued to say while Mutchy Mutchy took a step backward." You are manipulating their souls to do your bidding without understanding exactly what this dark energy is," Mirra Shenron's aura grew darker.

"Wait, this energy," Bra started before Trunks added in.

"Yeah, she's using her own negative energy and Mutchy can feel it," he nodded.' _What ridiculous malice, Shadow Dragons are spawned from negative energy I know, but why is she showing that off here?_ ' Trunks noted carefully watching as Mutchy Mutchy leaned back.

"Oh?" Mutchy grinned, his right hand lifting slightly. The whip's tip seemed to lurch forward on its own at her feet, though the length of the whip stopped it from going too far.

"I can feel it now. Pulling at me to destroy everything," Mirra Shenron continued to murmur her dark aura continuing to expand." Pulling at me just like he did," her voice began to raise while the darkness around her body grew deeper. Her aura expanding out to push Mutchy Mutchy backward further.

The Cardinal found his back placed against the belly of the deity totem that was on the altar, his features bearing panic. He darted his vision toward his subservient mass before drawing attention on the Shadow Dragon.' _I need an opening to awaken him to face this monster,_ ' the masked man complained to himself as Mirra Shenron's eyes looked forward.

"There is no need to use that negative energy! You can turn these people free and let this monster lie for eternity," Mirra remarked loudly, her aura burning brightly through the room.

The alien's whip cracked at his side and a smile crossed his wrinkled face." Leon! Crush this impudent wench! And these sinners blind to the glory our Lord Luud!" he smiled as the adjacent wall was burst through.

"What?" Cha questioned shielding her face with a raised arm, the debris streaming past.

Standing bristled amid the fallen debris was a beast of epic proportion. Leon was a towering lion of over three stories in height with an electric blue fur pelt that stretched across its entire body. Bristling golden fur ran around it face in a glorious mane that stretched nearly to the floor. Golden rings wrapped its front ankles while a single ring wrapped around its core.

Giant teeth were bared as it bellowed out a massive "RWARRRR!" that sent the cultists that had been subdued streaming away.

The beast rushed the altar ferociously with Mirra Shenron's red gaze refusing to the leave the Cardinal. Leon's right paw swiped down and smashed into Mirra Shenron's body, the altar they were standing upon being blast away except for the idol atop it. Dust exploded out from the impact before clearing as the proud beast removed its hand and took a step back proudly.

The dust settled last around the target, who was standing untouched in a veil of dark energy that surrounded her body." W-what?" Mutchy Mutchy winced looking to Mirra with a panicked glare.

Mirra Shenron lifted her right hand silently toward the monster. Her outstretched palm glowed to life with a blue-white sphere of energy that condensed into a basketball-sized projectile. Her red eyes temporarily glowed Super Saiyan blue-green, and the sphere released from her hand." Big Bang Attack!" she shouted as the blast plowed into Leon's chest.

The monster looked down as the sphere lifted it from the ground and threw it back through the hole in the wall. A blinding flash filled the room from that broken point followed by an explosive sensation of heat. Black clouds of smoke followed the light along with a deafening burst of wind that sent ground fallen debris streaming through the air. Sprockets and springs falling into the room with it before bouncing aside.

"That thing was a robot?" Cha asked as the smoke outside continuing to pour in.

"I don't think that should be our concern right now," Trunks noted watching as Mutchy Mutchy seethed.

"Die!" Mutchy Mutchy swiped his whip out rapidly. Mirra Shenron's weaved through each attempt elegantly, the ground behind her being marked with deep cuts from the violent strikes of the vicious Cardinal.

Mirra Shenron stepped forward and the whip glanced off her body rather it never hit her body, bouncing off the air around it. She stood amid a flurry of strikes that blurred the air into a veil of golden movements." The longer I stay near this statue the more the negative energy will start to overtake me. You do not have too long before my fragile grip on not wanting to kill you slips away," Mirra Shenron said, her voice starting to corrupt with the dark energy that seemed to be pouring from the statue behind the Cardinal.

* * *

"Bra, Cha, you heard her. She barely has control. Let's stop this now," Trunks instructed, his hand clenching to further release his Super Saiyan Two aura.

' _It is worrying me too. She felt strange arriving her and now we know why. She's trying to earn our trust and the first place we take her is filled with bad energy,_ ' Bra said to herself before replying." I'll take the lead on this one!" she kicked toward the altar with great speed, golden aura burning to life.

"Right beside ya," Cha's aura pushed out and she launched right to Bra's side.

' _They're ready to fix this too. It's my fault for not realizing this sooner,_ ' Trunks scowled before following.

* * *

"You will not have the chance to kill me hahaha!" Mutchy Mutchy cackled before pointing his left hand at the Shadow Dragon. From his left sleeve a beam gun's muzzle flashed and a burst of light ripped out. It swallowed Mirra Shenron's frame and threw Mutchy against the chest of the idol on the state in recoil. His eyes showing his glee at that fact.

"You may have cornered me, but there is nothing you can do!" he laughed slamming his whip into the ground." Now, humble servants of Luud! Awaken our master, cast away you-" a slashing sound interrupted the sentence.

A golden flash appeared off to Mutchy Mutchy side as he struggled to speak." Everyone told you, that we were not going to let these innocent people die. I'll have regrets doing what I did to you," Trunks said coldly, the sword in his hand turning after his finished.

Mutchy Mutchy's top half fell away from the lower half at the stomach where Trunks had slashed. Through the torn fabric though one could see circuitry and metallic parts rather than blood and bone. The two halves hit the ground simultaneously with Mutchy Mutchy's aged eyed staring up at the Saiyan with a cold glare of glee the whip in his right hand dropping to the ground freely.

"That's over," Trunks exhaled lowering his Super Saiyan hair back to normal, stabbing the sword into the stage between Mutchy's halves. From that he turned back to his sister and their traveling companions.

"Hey Mirra, it's okay, calm down," Bra said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You can calm down," Cha added in a soft voice.

' _Good job you two,_ ' Trunks smiled hands resting on his hips.

Mirra Shenron looked apologetically at Bra as she was led away from the altar's remains." I'm sorry, I almost lost it," she spoke quietly keeping her gaze from the towering idol.

Bra placed a firm hand on her shoulder." No, it's okay. That negative energy was what did this to you, we should have been more attentive," Bulma's daughter assured while continuing to lead Mirra away.

"Hey, I was the one that told you to let loose. Don't worry about it," Cha smiled adding her hand to the Shadow Dragon's back." We're a team and you played a huge part here in keeping that Luud guy out of the picture."

"I should be thanking you Mirra, we were tangled up and you stormed the stage," Trunks smiled hopping down from the damaged remains of Mutchy Mutchy." You did great," Vegeta's son continued to encourage before something cackled through the air.

"Thank you," Mirra Shenron smiled looking toward Trunks warmly.

"You truly thought that was my body?" Mutchy Mutchy's voice escaped through the air in a raspier coy tone.

Everyone turned because of this, Trunks had finished it in one swing, or did he?" What?" Trunks looked back in surprise. The body of the Cardinal had remained laid out in halves opposite the sword that had finished the job.

Floating beside the downed body the golden whip wriggled to life. Its golden length twisting and swirling in ornate circles and squiggles. The whip flashed against the ground a few times before rising upward and striking itself with the tip. The handle expanding because of the suddenly lashing. Green-blue light flashed from the whip's grip and it began to morph and change.

"It was the whip?!" Trunks growled his hands filling with two spheres of energy." Dual Buster!" he shouted throwing the twin orbs forward.

They slammed against the floating whip and surrounded it within a violent explosion. Dust and debris spread out from the impact site and an energy signature started to expand in the air behind it. The flickering embers of the Dual Buster spread apart and revealed larger coils of blue-green energy that sparked with crimson discharge. From within an outline arose.

"Damn it," Trunks huffed, his lavender hair swaying to the side as a potent wind crossed the floor.

"Hehe," a cackle came through the smoke as the outline straightened to a vertical base. A pair of gleaming blue eyes flashed dispelling the cloud and cutting through the air with a lasting effect.

The fading smoke revealed the true villain, the puppeteer behind the operation. The being stood six feet tall, with a hunch that hindered its height, bearing a golden yellow skin tone. His head was elongated with a textured brown underside and two spikes poking from the side of his face. Barbed growths that resembled whips reached down from his arms resting above his hands while black spandex-like trousers led into orange boots.

' _He's stronger than Mutchy Mutchy and he's adding to the negative energy here. Mirra Shenron could be in trouble if this keeps up,'_ Trunks looked over his shoulder and smiled." Bra, Cha, get Mirra Shenron to the ship," he instructed while the whip bearing alien looked forward.

"Trunks?" Bra asked her brother as he rolled his neck.

His hands clenched." Listen to me Bra, get Mirra out of here. I can handle myself, you're free to return once you guys let her off at the ship," he shouted seriously as the yellow alien grinned.

"Fine, I'll be back as soon as possible," Bra remarked looping Mirra Shenron's arm over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the Shadow Dragon apologized once more, her body still bearing the dark energy.

Cha smiled wrapping her other arm." Don't be. Trunks knows what he's doing," Yamcha's daughter smiled floating up in tandem with Bra.

As they floated through the gap in the wall Trunks looked forward." All right, what's your deal?" the half-breed asked in an explosion of Super Saiyan light.

"I am Mutchi, the true leader of the Order of Luud," the alien identified itself with glee. Its right arm raised, and the whip followed suit growing rigid as the movement continued." And I intend to bring forth the glory of our master!" he shouted bringing the whip down.

The Super Saiyan danced to the side of the strike before charging forward." Like I'm going to let that happen!" his gloved left hand fired toward Mutchi's face.

A whip swiped out and clashed with that blow with a blistering snap. Trunks floated back facing another whip strike aimed for his body. He weaved through it and another rushed toward him. Vegeta's son worked through that as well. Another strike and another came shooting by, their edges missing the Saiyan while slamming into the ground. Mutchi whipped upward with both hands and Trunks glided through the crossing snap.

"You're too slow!" Trunks' frame blurred away, and the words came from in front of the alien. Trunks' right fist fired out into the alien's stomach. Doubled over the alien was struck with an uppercut to the jaw. Stunned, he tilted back where Trunks delivered a jabbing kick that buried into his gut. Mutchi was pulled from the tiles and sent through the cathedral's wall with the force.

He floated outside of the building with whips limp at his side, Trunks' blue-green gaze locked onto him from with the building." Hahaha!" he laughed while Trunks shot from the building toward him.

"What's so funny?" Trunks swung around his right leg, delivering a kick that threw Mutchi backward. The alien slammed into a rock formation and then to the ground, a laugh following him along the way.

"You Saiyan," the cult leader laughed with utmost glee. Trunks' eyes leering toward him with confusion and anger.

"Yeah, and why's that?" the Super Saiyan asked jetting at Mutchi with hands balled.

"Because you did not pay the least bit attention to what I did in there," Mutchi cackled raising his whips.

Trunks was slashed down by the double whipped counter. His arms had crossed to defend the assault, but the impact proved enough to drive him to the ground." What are you saying? You missed me on every chance. Not much to see. And out here your cultists aren't going to hear what you say to them," Trunks said confidently while charging forward.

"Did you ever think I intended to miss you?" Mutchi grinned his right hand raising. Behind Trunks dozens of tiles from the floor started to float into the air, their granite glowing in the sunlight that fell upon them.

"What?" Trunks asked turning back to the building as these flooring tiles were pulled toward him.' _Tiles? How many did he hit?_ ' Trunks noted that it seemed like the entire floor ripped from the building toward him.

"Hah! Tah! Hiyah! Da! Kah!" Trunks belted out slamming through the bits of flooring in a series of punches. Debris rained down in front of him while Mutchi raised his right arm from behind. Trunks kicked through a tile before his periphery caught onto the sight.' _Crap!_ ' he turned throwing his arms in a guard to take the whip strike. In that moment the tiles that remained behind him piled against his back.

"Gah!" he shouted as they hammered him into the ground. Dozens spiked down upon his back while others jabbed into the ground around him. Mutchi grinned with glee as the tiles began to stack atop the downed Super Saiyan's back. Each tile layered upon one another in sequence forming a large base and slowly tapering in the process, the weight cracking the ground with each stone.

A pyramid of tiles rested atop the spot where Trunks landed within seconds." Hehehe, now to awaken Luud. The God of Destruction," the alien chuckled floating above the ground and heading toward the temple with glee.

Those tiles began to clack as the alien floated away slowly. Golden light began to expand across the ground and through the layered tiles, Mutchi though did not even notice. Cracks spread further beneath the rubble while the ground failed to withstand the pressure of the pyramid. Wind pushed over the structure as the tiles continued to rumble and stutter.

Mutchi walked into the hole that he had been punched from and a smile crossed his beak-like face. His blue-red eyes looked over the group of followers, who had recovered to bow before him." The time is at hand, there will be no more intrusions into our illustrious resurrection of Luud!" he laughed slapping his whip against the ground drawing all cultists to attention.

"Cast aside your bodies my fellow servants of Luud! Leave the shackles of your bodies and allow your spirits to live on within the mighty body of our precious Luud!" Mutchi laughed backward with glee as those around him placed their hands to the sky.

"For the millionth time today! Don't listen to him!" a voice roared through the hole, a golden glow expanding through it.

Mutchi looked toward the voice with eyes broadened." Y-y-you survived?" the golden alien huffed with a giant scowl his expression showing the grand shock that was upon his face.

"Yeah, and I think you dropped this!" Trunks shouted slinging the pyramidal structure from his back toward the alien viciously. Mutchi's arms crossed and the weight of the tiles slammed into him with Super Saiyan might. The ground at his feet split apart and the adjacent wall he was smashed into blasted into nothingness. Mutchi could not halt the momentum and crashed to the ground below, sliding backward with the momentum of the structure firmly placed against his chest.

Trunks threw his arms out to the side as a cloud of dust exploded in the distance where Mutchi landed. Two orbs of golden light appeared on the edge of his extended palms while his blue-green eyes narrowed. Discharged rippled across the floor while the Saiyan half-ling raised his voice to gather power. Cracks spread around his feet and he began to sink into the ground.

"It's over!" Trunks roared slamming the heels of his extended palms together. A giant sphere formed there for a split-second before he belted out..." FINAL FLASH!" the shout let loose an arrow of energy that swept through the entire wall of the structure. Rocks that were along its path burned away and the planet itself rumbled as Trunks' power cut loose across the planet.

Mutchi stood up from the debris, clenching a broken bloody arm and bearing a bleeding face." Hahahaha!" he laughed maniacally as the Final Flash hammered into his body. The heat of Trunks' attack scorched through him before ripping across the surface of the planet and into space. A golden star sparked along the horizon as the beam faded from sight completely.

Trunks lowered his arms as a horizontal wave of golden light shredded through the upper atmosphere with blaring winds." There," the Super Saiyan exhaled slowly, as a bead of sweat dribbled down his brow. He then turned to the room." It's over you guys, there's no need to kill yourselves for the sake of some false God. You can go home," the Saiyan hybrid said with a triumphant smile.

To his terror, the red masked cultists bowed before the broken stage and their idol." W-what are you guys doing?" he asked in shock as they lowered their heads to the ground.

"Luud-sama! Hakai-sama!" they chanted continuously as Trunks shot to the altar to stand before them.

"Hey, didn't you hear me? This Luud guy's bad news, you don't have to summon him!" Trunks shouted throwing his arms about attempting to get their attention.

"Hakai-sama! Hakai-sama! Hakai-sama!" they repeated the second part of the chant repeatedly as Vegeta's son continued to bark at them from the stage.

"Seriously? Even after all of that, after he threw you at us to defend him with your lives, you're just going to give your lives to this Luud?" Trunks pointed to the statue with anger. None of the cultists though were listening to him their chants drowning his words no matter the volume of his shouting.

' _The only thing that stopped them before was Bra transforming into a Super Saiyan,_ ' Trunks rationalized while clenching his fists, the chants continuing around him. Trunks released a billowing field of golden energy. Discharge of blue-white electricity streaking around his frame as he ascended to Super Saiyan Two." Stop it!" he shouted filling the room with the depths of his aura.

"Luud-sama! Arise!" their tandem shout boomed out. Then, each of them fell silent in their bowing positions.

Blue-white spheres left their bodies flying toward the statue atop the stage. The idol buzzed with that dancing blue-white light, an aura spawning upward around it clad in sparkling spheres. Trunks looked back at the statue with a scowl.

* * *

Mirra Shenron turned back from the ramp of the ship with broad eyes." You have to turn back now!" she shouted as that pillar of blue-white from within the temple exploded through the roof and across the entire mountain they were standing upon.

"What the hell?" Cha asked, feeling the dark energy pulsating through the air. Her orange-red hair being pushed backward by the resulting winds.

Bra's hands clenched, and her blue hair rose into a column of golden spikes." This is bad, really bad," the daughter of Vegeta gulped.

"So, what are we going to do?" Cha asked her Super Saiyan ally with a narrowed gaze.

"We have to head back," Bra answered looking toward Mirra." I don't want to have to leave you like this, but I know that this bad energy isn't too good for you," the half-Saiyan said with a scowl.

Mirra Shenron smiled back at her." No, I understand. You need to help Trunks," the Shadow Dragon answered somberly.

Bra nodded her head." You're a great friend, y'know that Mirra?" Bra said with a broad smile to spite the serious situation that was occurring mere miles away.

"Go, there's no time to waste," the Shadow Dragon advised.

Cha floated above the ship looking to Bra." We'll be back before you know it!" the daughter of Yamcha said before ripping through the sky toward the palace again.

"I know," Mirra Shenron replied as Bra took away from the ship as well.

* * *

Trunks walked backward as the light spawned forth by the totem expanded outward. The stone-like exterior of the idol started to break away with streaks of glowing golden light pushing through it. The stone eyes at the center of its face opened to reveal a blaring field of pure crimson light that filled the broken castle with a dull red glow.

The stone arms at the side of the statue moved upward, breaking free from their confined. The legs, which were crossed at its front, began to lose their exterior starting to adjust in preparation to stand the monumental idol up. Cracks spawned across its chest before exploding outward sending stony debris across the plateaued mountain. Trunks' Super Saiyan hair flailing backward.

'I can't let this thing get loose!' Trunks said to himself, hands moving rapidly in front of his body. The air heated around his hands forming a glow of red-orange energy. The air sweltered around the rapid movements releasing a corona-like ring of heat. Trunks planted his feet and stopped leaving his hands pointing forward in a diamond formation." BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks shouted releasing a sphere of flaming red-orange energy.

The blast struck the deity statue with a huge impact. Fire spread across its body upon contact filling the room with a deep black smoke as the ki burned against something. Part of a second later, a wider boom occurred that unleashed a thick low laying cloud of black smoke that burned with columns of red-orange fire twisting within it burning across where the statue had been.

Red lights pierced the taller parts of the smoke billow, before the lingering flames and heat extinguished. A huge black hand with paler brown fingers, wiped out the cloud as it ripped through the air. That movement revealed to the Saiyan the towering body of Luud, the proclaimed God of Destruction.

Luud towered at over fifty feet tall, dwarfing the Saiyan with its immense proportions. The deity bore large round eyes that burned a deep red hue with cold black pupils aimed toward the half-ling. Two horn-like protrusions accented either side of its doll-like head, a baby-like face giving a deceptive glare that was turned toward the Saiyan. Its arms were rather toned despite their less defined appearance leading to the aforementioned black hands.

Trunks glared up at the idol and clenched his fists, Super Saiyan Two aura pushing to its limits." Okay, Luud, show me what you're made of!" Vegeta's son shouted hopping backward and entering stance.

* * *

 _Despite stopping Mutchy Mutchy twice our heroes find themselves in great danger as Luud awakens! Can they survive the might of the alleged Hakaishin or will they succumb to its unending wrath? Find out next time..._

 _Reviews:_

 _R: The Myth, the Legend has uploaded yas. question will do you a broly sequel? like a broly back story kinda deal where he was a kid to a teen and an adult. i think that would be cool because of how much detail and imagination you have_

 _A: To my knowledge "Broly-Prime" is dead in Destiny Shattered, his various appearances in Hell have proven that much. But...Planet Bampa/Vampa does technically exist in this story and who knows who is residing there. And what potential he may have._

 _Thank you all so much for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Can you re-read that last scan for me?" a voice came confused while looking at a large screen positioned on the wall. His eyes seemed to be deceiving him upon first reading them.

"A power output of three hundred thousand reported, in quadrant 126-B," the computer replied echoing the numbers that it had said mere moments prior. The being that inquired shook for a second.

"That is three quadrants away from here. An output like that is something not even Frieza could achieve from a quadrant away," the voice complained reaching up to cup his chin. His silver-blue bowl-cut swaying as he looked at the screen. His left white glove clenched at his side sending a wrinkle through his dark blue spandex undersuit, along the orange trimmed line that ran through it.

"Tell the Galactic King, I have gone to investigate. And inform Jiya that I could use his assistance as well," the man sighed while the black emblem glossed over his chest protector glinted in the change of light.' _The Galactic Patrol are not properly equipped for an energy such as this, and our forces are spread thin as is. But as the Super Elite that I am, I need to investigate,_ ' he complained grabbing the gun that rested on his belt, as if to assure it was there.

"It appears that Jaco is available too, would you like me to contact him?" the computer inquired looking toward the alien.

He pinched the bridge of his nose." No, Jiya will be all that is necessary," he turned from the computer and placed his hands in his pocket.

'I will meet you on the Launching Platform. The Galactic King is concerned about the events as well,' a deep voice came into her ears via the bluetooth-like devices resting there.' We are going to need luck to survive this Merus, even with my suit prepared to its fullest,' Jiya said to the warrior.

"Luck is nothing new to either of us friend. Now, how are those Earthlings you associated with doing?" Merus questioned as he exited the door.

'It appears in the eighty years since I've last been there, they have gotten quite old. Kaede seems to have aged gracefully. I was told their youngest daughter married a doctor. And he specializes in something called Hoi-Poi Capsules,' he replied with a jovial nostalgia.

"Interesting, any reports on those two scrapers?" Merus questioned pulling his gloves over his hands.

'No, they just happen to wear Frieza's garb. Any affiliation is long since severed.'

"Very well, I will see you at the platform. Merus out."


	7. Chapter 7

_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Unlikely Counter? Luud, the Destroyer!_

 _Grand Tour Saga: Part Two_

* * *

Trunks glared up at the idol and clenched his fists, Super Saiyan Two aura pushing to its limits." Okay, Luud, show me what you're made of!" Vegeta's son shouted hopping backward and entering stance.

Trunks rocketed forward like a lance, his body exploding with crackling biodischarge. His right leg swung out and kicked into the side of the monstrous deity's head with little result. Pulling, back he drove his right fist into its cheek with a force that shattered the ground at their feet only to barely move the features. Trunks' frame snapped around and blasted down upon its back with a swinging knee strike to no avail.

Fading from behind it, Trunks was swatted at by the being's right hand. It struck Trunks' body and sent him shooting toward the ground as if by cannon fire. His brown-gold boots struck the broken flooring and pulled him to a stop as Luud took a step forward.' _He's a monster all right, that punch was really something,_ ' Vegeta's son shook his guard while Luud stared upon him.

Red glared from the behemoth's pupils and a lance of red energy ripped out. Trunks hopped back and threw his arms up to defend himself. These lances collided with the Super Saiyan Two's frame throwing the ground around his feet to the wayside. Trunks' blue-green eyes glared up and that was the moment the energy detonated. A vibrant dome that lit the entire ravine in a crimson bath of ki and smoke.

The smoke began to clear while a grunting sound followed it, golden spikes of fiery aura shredding through it." Guess that's how this is going to be," Trunks winced before shooting forward.

He flew into Luud's chin with a knee strike before flipping back with hands full of energy." Dadadadada!" he roared flinging energy spheres upon the towering frame. Vicious bursts of light followed along its frame while Trunks' hands moved violently against its body. Trunks hands pulled back to his chest and he threw them forward to release a huge beam of yellow-white energy.

The dual handed blast swept through the explosions of the previous energy sphere while consuming the towering Luud's body. The foundation that remained from the temple started to crack and break apart under the pressure of the attack. Trunks' voice only grew louder piling more energy atop the idol's incarnate. The blast grew in ferocity before two red lights glowered from the center of it.

Trunks gasped, and two beams ripped through his attack aimed squarely for him. Trunks shot to the right at speed to find Luud's vision tracking him along the flight path. The beams trailed the Saiyan's flight filling the air with a devastating swath of explosions that stained the sky with red light, Trunks' aura wreathed frame standing out amid the devastation.

"Maybe you should focus!" Trunks barked unleashing a sphere of energy that raced between the beams of energy. It smashed into Luud's forehead and covered his head with a cloud of smoke. The red lances that followed the Saiyan's path fading the moment of impact giving him a second to charge forward.

His right fist blasted through the smoke and slammed into the small char that sat between Luud's eyes. The plateau they stood on quivered as quakes rocked the planet, Trunks' might shooting through Luud's body like a conduit. Luud's head tilted backward from the force of Trunks' fist only to regain footing within two staggered footsteps.

The Saiyan hopped back and swung his left fist into the same spot only to find Luud vanishing." Damn it!" Trunks turned to the side and a massive palm slapped across his body." Gah!" he bellowed in agony as the force hit him in full. It sent him shooting off the plateau and into the damaged formations around them. He smashed through a wall and to the dusty floor beneath it kicking up a cloud.

"Keh, well this sucks," he complained clenching his fist, blood starting to run from the corner of his mouth. His blue-green eyes looked up and Luud's head was turned toward him.' _Here they come,_ ' he tensed as red lights appeared in Luud's pupil.

Two beams of red light fired out to where Trunks was standing. The Saiyan hybrid growled and an explosion expanded out throwing rocky debris to the wayside while obliterating all that it touched. The right light faded to reveal a massive crater that crackled with residual discharge. The dusty sand that had covered the ground being turned into a crystalline glass of utmost quality.

Trunks floated in the air above it, clutching his exposed left arm, a bloody burn running down it as his aura expanded further. His left foot kicked off the air turning it practically solid with the speed of the movement. As the sonic boom exploded his left boot was already buried into the side of the deity's head, throwing the ground on the opposite side of Luud's body flying. Yet another stumbling blow to the deity.

Trunks poured in with a series of punches. A right hand that snapped the giant's head back with the force. A follow up right that knocked said head to the side and downward. A knee strike to the stomach that hunched the towering deity over, failing to double it over though. His right boot swinging into Luud's head before a left knee rocketed upward to tip its head.

"GALICK GUN!" he shouted with his right hand ripping forward. The single handed attack released a potent beam of purple-pink light that collided head on the juggernaut, knocking it backward in a stumble. Trunks reared back that hand and pushed forward with his feet, the blast slamming Luud with double the impact to cause further steps backward.

Trunks lowered his right hand and tapped his right boot against the ground. His superior speed outraced the end of his beam and he was able to kick Luud's head forward into the end of said attack. A burst of purple light spread out from the impact and he landed behind Luud, the deity stumbling forward almost drunkenly from the serious attack.

' _Come on! Super Saiyan Three, that'll put this guy down I'm sure of it,_ ' Trunks noted clenching his right fist. His aura exploded out in a dazzling stream of biodischarge and golden yellow fire." HAAAAA!" he shouted lighting the sky with the golden light of his aura, flames of a similar color shredding through the cracks that plagued the ruined temple's floor.

His spiking Super Saiyan Two hair began to elongate until Luud turned around. Eyes glowing with a fierce crimson light. Trunks was suddenly blasted backward with said light an explosion consuming his body violently in the process. Luud marched forward methodically after him, eyes plaguing the Saiyan with the fierce eye beams.

"Dah Haha! Gah!" Trunks shouted falling backward out of the rampant chain. He rolled to avoid the next blast while also landing in a crevice within the platform. His left arm dangled close to his chest, blood racing down it to his hand as his torn shirt soaked in it.' _Damn it, he just blasted out of nowhere. He's not even giving me an opening to transform,_ ' Trunks looked up at the shadow cast by the yellow deity.

The deity loomed over head and Trunks clenched his teeth." Take this!" he rocketed up with a Super Saiyan Two fueled uppercut. The rocks around them soared skyward with the impact and Luud swallowed heavily with his drunken steps back. Pivoting in mid-air Trunks threw the tip of his left foot down atop Luud's head, the force spiking down shattering the plateau further.

Trunks slammed the heels of his hands together to gather ki." Agh," he winced lowering said hands, blood continuing to streak down his right arm. His eyes widened as Luud's left hand reached out and hammered him to the rocks below.

The Saiyan smashed against the rocks and rebounded to his feet with a wince, his knees shaking from the impact.' _Try it again!_ ' he clenched his teeth and his left hand." AAHH HAAAA!" he roared aura expanding with a vibrant flash of blue electricity that danced around his boots.

A huge right fist blurred toward his charging stance, breaking his concentration. Trunks sprang back, and a burst of wind exploded from the shattered temple floor, his blonde hair waving wildly." Not going to happen!" he bellowed, kicking Luud between the eyes. It nudged the towering behemoth back and Trunks flashed forward.

His left leg fired out against Luud's brow, using it to fling back. He whizzed to the side and hammered a knee to the temple of the behemoth fading away the moment Luud began to counter. Trunks' right hand ripped forward and into Luud's rounded cheek with a blistering whirlwind impact. From that he whirred around with a high martial arts kick.

It sliced into Luud's head and knocked it aside, the stalwart giant's frame slanting to the side with the impact. The plateau rumbled as rocks were shot from it in a huge swath of dust filled wind. Trunks' Super Saiyan Two aura storming around with a fierce glow.

Luud's head rotated in response to the strong attack. Trunks was flung back with a pressure wave fired from the being's eyes, knocking his flotation off balance. Luud's hands reached out in that instant and clutched the Super Saiyan Two in a vice grip." Aaah!" Trunks huffed in pain while the grip tightened, his bones beginning to creak from the force being applied.

"Argh!" he shouted into the air with his head lashing to and fro." Let me go!" he ordered trying to flare his aura out, this though only increased the pressure on his body.

"Gah," blood ran down as he shouted in pain, Luud's hands tightening around him like a python.

Then, Luud's eyes began to glow a crimson glint with a star-like shape appearing in his pupils.' _If that hits me, I'm finished,_ ' Trunks winced trying to expand his aura within the grips of the monumental deity.

"How about you let my brother go?!" a shout roared out. A streaming blast of purple-pink energy coiled in large streams of white-blue electricity followed. It blasted into Luud's temple and sent him wobbling to the side, his grip around Trunks' body loosening." HAAA!" a second push doubled the beams size and Luud stuttered to the side further, Trunks' shoulder rotating within his grasp.

A golden flash emanated from the tightened hands of the deity and Trunks dropped to the ground. His mouth dripped streams of blood while his face was covered in bullet-sized beads of sweat. His blonde hair dropped to lavender-silver and heavy breathes escaped his bleeding mouth." You okay, big brother?" Bra asked lowering to the ground, gloved hand extend to her brother with confidence.

Trunks grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled himself up to his feet." Eh, not really, but you can't let Luud-" Trunks started before two beams of crimson light ripped from the Galick Gun's previous direction.

A blue beam though fired beside the siblings into the twin eyes blasts. The blue mixed with the red and sent them crashed against the planet's surface sending a huge flash of white light through the area. Cha lowered her hands to her side." That's why I was here," the half-Hera replied dusting her hands off from the Kamehameha counter she had used.

"Now, what exactly are we up against?" Bra asked from within her Super Saiyan Two aura, blue eyes focusing on the approaching Luud. Its massive size preventing it from traveling at a higher rate.

"Luud, he's obviously not a God of Destruction, but he's pretty strong," Trunks replied using his functioning right arm to wipe the blood from his mouth. His blue eyes narrowed as another flash of red light appeared in the deity's eyes.

Bra clenched her fists to release more energy." Of course, they had to be right about someone like that being real," the half-Saiyan female remarked as Cha flicked her red-orange hair back.

Cha's blue skin tinted a green hue while her muscles expanded. Despite being a baggy tee shirt and jogging pants, the seams along her arms and legs started to stress under an expansion. Her height increasing slightly over what it had been while her flicked back hair spiked out in an explosion of green energy." Yeah, but without any distractions, we can cut loose all we want," she cracked her knuckles, her Super Hera form burning brightly around her.

' _Her ki grew to this level?_ ' Trunks looked up at the hybrid human. Her impressive aura was burning on a level that sat higher than his sister's Super Saiyan Two." Bra, she's right. You can take the lead, I need a few minutes," he looked up to Bra with a nod, blood running from his face in rivulets.

"All right, Cha," Bra looked to her friend with a grin.

'FROOOSH!' Cha took forward, hands clenched at her side.

Luud threw a right hand down and Cha took it with her crossed guard, the ground beneath her splitting and falling away. Luud reared back to release his left hand only for Bra's white boot to strike above his eyes. The giant deity stumbled from the impact before taking a rising ax fist to the chin from below, Cha's frame streaming beyond him in the process.

His back foot stomped against the ground in that moment and he swatted at Cha from the side. Bra cut him off though, firing an energy blast at his arm to deter its path. Cha raced in around the explosion and landed her right hand against the chest of the behemoth. It rocked the deity, but his heels dug in to prevent a stumble. Bra then crossed his face and released a two hands ki beam that coated his head in smoke.

"Pretty good," Cha laughed from the ground while her friend smiled from above. Their tandem offense had gone off without a hitch and it functioned against the monster.

"Definitely," Bra smiled until two red lights ripped free from the smoke cloud.

A right hand fired up from the yellow giant's side. Bra's hands reached down to cushion the impact, but the force shot her high into the sky like a rocket. Cha shot up from below and met a left palm strike that slammed her to the ground with a short arm thrust. Her body struck against the plateau ripping rocks free from the ground and sending the edges crumbling further.

Luud's eyes looked toward the downed Hera-jin and Bra shot from the side." Take this!" Bra drove her right foot down with full force into the side of Luud's head. His legs wobbled to the side cracking the ground further before turning sturdy against the solid ground. A countering right hand fired out and smashed into her face blasting her skyward at great pace.

Cha's hand struck the broken ground and she propelled herself upward, left leg swinging out. It struck Luud around the wrist and turned his attention toward her solely. Luud's left arm moved as if on a pivot to crash toward his body, exposing his entire body." Kamehameha!" taking advantage of this exposure Cha pushed her hands forward into its chin releasing a flash of blue light that shot up from his body far into the sky.

Luud's hand though wrapped around and down upon her body anyway. It spiked her against the ground with a brutal crunch. Rocks across the battered landscape being ripped from the floor. Cha looked up with shaking amber eyes, blood filling her mouth as she sat up.' Y _ou're kidding, he just slapped me down like nothing,_ ' the half-Hera complained in her mind while leaning to support herself.

Luud reared back his right fist and fired it forward. A golden star appeared at the edge of it restraining the force, a series of yellow-blue streaks of electricity spreading in front of it. Bra hovered with her aura expanding at a rapid rate to restrain the force." Don't forget about me!" she threw her guard open and it pushed Luud's arms back.

Luud's eyes leered at her before his right hand fired down again. It smashed her down despite a protesting guard, pinning her to the rocky flooring beside her fellow human hybrid. A series of tremors following as Luud's left hand reared back. That fist slammed down against their bodies as well, the plateau succumbing to the effects of the tremors more readily.

The juggernaut reared his right fist back against and hammered it down upon the ground, their bodies disappearing amid the fracturing landscape. His left followed upon the same path as his right. Then, another, and another. his fists reared back rapidly, their speed increasing with each passing punch crushing the ground into scraps while burying the girls beneath it.

Luud kept railing upon them as Trunks looked on from the other side, his body vibrating with the breaking plateau.' _Come on Super Saiyan Three, Super Saiyan Three! Super Saiyan Three!_ ' he roared at himself repeatedly watching as Luud began to sink into the plateau.

'THROOOSSH!' the entire structure exploded crumbling to the floor with a vicious collapse. Rocks shot into the air as dust and smoke choked the air, cracks spreading across the planet's surface. The fierce might of Luud was proving to be devastating across the planet's surface.

Shakily, Trunks looked up from the debris." Bra! Cha!" the son of Vegeta roared trying to garner their attention from amid the debris pile. His hands shaking as there was no response.

"BRA! CHA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" he asked in a louder scream, blue eyes shaking with rage and frustration. There was no reply and the half-Saiyan's voice died down again, a shaking sensation riding through his battered body.

Then, something moved in the crested debris. Dirt and stone poured off a figure that rose in the distance like a monolith, a tower. Yellow skin and burning red eyes explained what had risen from the broken temple. Luud's head turned sideways coldly, crimson gaze scanning over the destruction to find the Saiyan it had missed. Luud was set to destroy.

"AAAAAHHH!" Trunks' hair rose in jagged golden spikes as his teeth ground together angrily. Discharge raced from the sky striking across the battlefield as dark clouds rumbled in. His hair ripped upward into Super Saiyan Two and Trunks rose, blue eyes gone replaced with emeralds of fury directed toward the deity that had been summoned.

Luud was suddenly laid into with a heavy right hand that lifted it from the ground and threw it backward. Trunks' right hand fired out again in succession with enough force to knock the yellow toned being's head to the side. His right leg ripped out quickly and cut against Luud's left shoulder, blasting debris away and sending the behemoth crashing backward.

Luud's massive feet struck the ground and it stabilized itself for a moment as Trunks rammed a knee between its eyes. Wind blasted from behind the Saiyan and Luud wobbled backward further, Trunks' seething features vanishing from in front of it. Parts of a second later, Trunks' frame descended from the sky like a missile to deliver a right foot into the side of Luud's face.

Trunks did not give the impact time to take effect. His right hand striking the deity under the chin to lift it from the ground again. His right hand followed against its stomach before a jabbing kick crashed into its chest. The mountain-like formation behind them shattered as Luud was rammed through it, its feet continuing to strike the ground for stability.

"HIYAH!" Trunks' knee struck out against the monstrous deity's brow before his leg swung out to deliver a brutal kick. Luud wobbled backward and Trunks poured on a single handed beat down, his right fist causing anomalies to shake the planet and thrash Luud with the force. A right palm strike sent a burst of force through the air before throwing Luud to the ground.

The fierce deity arose from the ground and Trunks leered from on high. Shooting down the son of Vegeta hammered home a second jabbing kick to Luud's head that caused it to fumble away with arms flailing." Dadadada!" a barrage of ki blasts followed filling the entire horizon with explosions as Trunks' right hand flashed in front of his body ferociously.

Black smoke ripped across the view clouding the entire area as Trunks continued to lay out a raging barrage of energy. Heat shot around the central point of impact, discharge filling each billow of smoke as he released fury. Luud was unseen amid this, but each ki blast was sure to hit. Trunks right hand filled with a huge sphere of white-yellow energy that shot out violently.

It ripped against the center of his vision and exploded outward. A white dome of light extinguished the smoke and sent mountains into rubble with its force. trunks' blazing aura being the sole feature that stood out against it. His angry breaths scoring the air with the rage of a Saiyan hybrid.

Then, the light faded, and something approached. Cracks spread across the planet's crust as the behemoth moved forward in slow motion. Black smoke trailed from its skin, damaging burns lining it. Discharge crackled around its hands and chest while its mouth hung open to gasp for air. Trunks had dealt it lasting damage and the pain of that showed drastically in its gait.

"No!" Trunks belted out, his aura surging as he took forward. He whipped around Luud's head before shooting straight into the sky drawing the monster's attention toward him." No more!" the sky burned with his golden Super Saiyan Two aura as he crashed down. His right knee dented the top left corner of Luud's head, sending a tremor across the entire place.

The air exploded with sonic ripples and the deity was jacked into the ground by the force. The golden storm surrounding Trunks' body exploded out further as he pointed his arms out to the side. Sparks filled his palms before exploding into giant spheres that burned like suns over the horizon of the planet. His bloodied features turned sinister as the tank-like Luud rose to its feet.

"FINAL!" he shouted slamming his hands together. Before he could finish Trunks was hammered into with a pair of crimson eyes blasts. The eye beams pushed through his aura and sent him streaking away, a wave of explosions following his path. Luud pressed up from the ground never losing eye contact, the pressure of his attack remaining consistent. Luud's eyes flashed and the beams exploded along their entire length consuming the Super Saiyan Two within their range.

Trunks' head fell backward as he dropped from the explosion, his shirt having been shredded with wounds spreading blood down his entire body. His green eyes went hollow as the aura around his disappeared. Luud's vicious energy leaving a trail of smoke along his path before he crashed to the ground with a 'thud' dust and pebbles rising and falling upon him with impact.

* * *

 _The Grand Tour..._

Mirra Shenron looked out from the ship's window, the brilliant lights in the distance fading with her friends' energy. Her hands clenched tightly as her red eyes closed.' _You let this happen, stupid, stupid Mirra. I shouldn't have distracted them by making them worry about me and negative energy,_ ' she whined to herself as tears streaked down her face.

She leaned against the wall falling to her backside a second later, crying into her knees.' _You worthless, worthless Shadow Dragon. You could not even kill one person to stop all of this,_ ' she continued to tear up, as she had when facing Bran's might over two years prior. Her red eyes remaining closed in fear.

' _You could have just destroyed this whole planet and none of this would have happened,_ ' her voice rang in her ears, engulfed in dark energy.' _You let them get hurt because you want to use the power without giving into it! You know the darkness feels wonderful,_ ' that cruel voice rang into her head sending a shiver down her spine.

' _Trunks, Bra, Cha. I'm sorry. I'm weak, I'm weak,_ ' she complained to herself. Hands remaining wrapped around her legs as sadness mounted on her face.

' _You could just give in, the negative energy from Luud is still reaching here. Let go and end this pathetic existence and allow me to avenge the deaths of your friends,_ ' her corrupted voice rang in her mind. Her dark aura spreading across her body in the process.

* * *

Luud marched forward crushing the rocky ground beneath its feet. The burning glare of its red eyes scanned the spot where Trunks had landed with utmost satisfaction.

Trunks was laid out over a rock wholly unconscious. Blood ran from wounds on his forehead and mouth, dribbling down his face to the dusty floor around him. His damaged left arm dangled to one side while his right hand laid across his chest. His exposed torso was lined with cuts and burns that seeped and simmered with bloody and bruises. His tattered pants stained with blood from his damaged legs.

Luud reared back its right fist aiming it squarely toward Trunks' body, a crimson glow appearing around it. The first fired down and Trunks' body was straight in the firing line until a flash of red light rebounded across Luud's skull. The deity was sent flying across the landscape by the energy attack and into a mountain side. A blazing streak of heat running along its features.

Mirra Shenron floated in its range out sight, wreathed in a dark aura of burning reds, purples and blacks. Her white hair fraying out to the sides while her crimson eyes stared forward coldly." You're their 'Lord' Luud, what a worthless existence you lead," Mirra snickered confidently, her voice cold and altered by the darkness that had been pulled from within her body.

Luud pulled free from the mountain and rushed forward. Its footfalls cratered the planet shaking it violently as it approached with great speed. It drew back its right hand and slammed it forward, splitting the ground beneath the impact sight and sending the dark clouds from Trunks' Super Saiyan Two transformation across the skyline.

Mirra Shenron stood resisting the hit with her fight palm, the dark aura around her body burning brilliantly." Heh, is that it?" she taunted as Luud threw his left hand toward her.

It struck, and her right hand swiped over to block it. Her eyes flashed, and a pressure wave pushed the being backward several feet. Her hands they reached up and framed her face, a cruel smile forming there." Heheh! I love it when they struggle, crushing weaklings makes me feel alive!" she laughed shooting forward powerfully.

Luud's eyes opened and twin blasts of red light fired out, slamming into the Shadow Dragon. Mirra's frame was forced back by the attacks momentarily before ripping forward again. Luud's right hand then fired out and smashed into her cheek. The air hummed, and her body jetted off into the side before shattering into tiny glass-like fragment.

"Is that the power that killed those weakling friends of mine? Haha, they didn't deserve to live if that's the case," Mirra Shenron grinned kicking Luud in the cheek with enough force to fling the deity backward viciously." And neither do you, that destructive negative energy you possess is going wholly to waste. Someone as useless and slow as you does not belong possessing that power," she scoffed flinging Luud back with another palm flash.

Luud crashed to the ground before standing up. Red light burned in its pupils before shooting out toward Mirra once more. They struck the air in front of her and turned back striking at Luud's feet with devastating efficiency.

"Now, now, now, that's no way to act," Mirra Shenron complained shaking her head a blush crossing her face." But it is far from the biggest mistake you've made today,'' Mirra Shenron grinned pulling her right and left hands to her side, the back of the right folded into the palm of the left. A purple-pink glow appeared there discharging streaks of negative energy as she grinned toward the monstrous foe.

Luud pulled itself forward with vicious efficiency. It delivered a right hand that struck the airborne Mirra Shenron with a fearsome boom. She slammed against the broken ground and tore it up with her path. She stood up from the impact showing little wear from the punch, a kick smashing squarely into her stomach a moment later as Luud seemed to appear there with brutal speed.

She was thrown airborne where a swat batted her down again. Her dark aura spread to life and she shot from under the impact floating in front of the deity with a broad grin on her face." Haha, you're honestly too much. My heart is honestly skipping a beat Luud-sama," she blushed warmly keeping a cruel smile on her face." Could you hit me harder please? Like you did those weaklings?" the Shadow Dragon continued to say with a crazed joy.

Luud's right hand bashed into her body and slammed her into the ground. Rocks and fissures spread across the area as Luud looked down at the spot of impact. Its hands turned to blurs, striking down upon that spot as it had against Cha and Bra. Energy poured out from the point of impact as its fists turned to blazing spheres of crimson. Mirra's body being crushed under the ferociousness of the attack.

Luud looked down and unleashed a barrage of crimson eye blasts that, filled the ground with deeper lights. Explosions appearing along the faults etched into the planet's surface. Then, the deity rose from the crater turning attention toward the sky as if preparing to leave the planet.

"Motto Luud-sama! Watashi wa warukatta!" she shouted floating in front of the deity with a childish grin. Her glee unrestricted at the assault that had been put upon her by Luud." Aiyeh! Sore o Oki!" Mirra continued to yell in the native tone of the Luudians. Her omnilingual ability providing utmost enjoyment in the moment.

Luud roared loudly, the sky filling with a destructive sound that uprooted the mountains lining the distance. Crimson light sparkled in its open mouth, spinning into a sphere that pushed its jaw open wide to allow it to expand. Darkness edged around the sphere as Luud's body started to glow with a similar red light, burning away the rocks beneath its feet with the heat.

'BRRROOOOSH!' the sphere of red energy expanded out. It parted the sky above the planet and ripped off the horizon into space. Fierce heat shooting around the entire length of the attack. Seconds later red light exploded on the opposite side of the planet spreading across the surface in backlash flattening mountains and other features with its recoil.

"Subarashii, Luud-sama! Daisukidesu!" she howled in glee floating amid the destructive force with a huge blush on her face." But now," her blushing features turned sinister." I have to rid myself of you for killing my weak friends."

Mirra Shenron returned to the stance she had established previously. Her hands folding at her left side to form a sphere of fuchsia colored energy." This has been fun, getting rid of those weaklings has honestly allowed me to feel such pleasure. I might have even c-" she laughed before suddenly stopping in mid-air.

Her head suddenly pounded, teeth grinding together." What?" she grunted breaking concentration to reach for her head.

"They were weaklings, it's not my fault they died! I'm just avenging their deaths!" she shouted to no one, voice still corrupt with the negative energy.

"They aren't pathetic or weaklings! They got attacked by that monster! I can't stand calling them that!" Mirra Shenron argued with her voice returning to normal." You were supposed to destroy him, not degrade their lives!" she shouted.

"You idiot, they were weak for losing to this trash! I have the power to end this so let me do it!" the corrupt voice replied hands clenching.

"No, I don't care. I can stop this myself, I will not let you insult my friends!" Mirra replied in a shout.

"You're being too soft. Forget those weaklings and enjoy yourself for once!"

"No! I can take it from here."

The Shadow Dragon hung there in that moment, the dark aura that appeared around her fading away. Her breaths were heavy and her red eyes sullen with tears and frustration. She shook as Luud recovered from his downed position, its swimming vision returning to focus while being aimed at her. Mirra Shenron was vulnerable on her own volition.

Two red beams rocketed from Luud's eyes as it set its feet. The beams arched toward Mirra and she turned to face them, shock appearing on her face at the sudden release of energy." No!" she threw her arms in front of her face in fear, a golden aura surging around her while another seemed to snap to life in front of her.

A burst of heat shredded through the sky extinguishing the golden energy behind a veil of black smoke. That smoke swallowed an entire column of air reaching toward the ground and several hundred feet back with the ferocity of the attack. Two shapes descended to the dusty ground against the far edge, the black smoke concealing their impact with the ground.

"Eh? I'm okay?" Mirra Shenron asked opening her eyes, a shadow preventing her from seeing too high.

"Yeah," blood fell from the shadow to the ground beside her face, blue-green eyes looking forward in pain from beneath brow-less ridges. Golden hair reached down from the top of his head to the small of his back in long spikes." I may not have been able to save them, but no one else was dying while I could help it," Trunks huffed, his Super Saiyan Three aura continuing to flame to life.

Mirra Shenron looked over to his left arm, the heavy damage their aiding in supporting his body weight." Trunks, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop any of this, I let you all down," Mirra Shenron began to cry, her red eyes closing.

"No, you didn't. You gave me the opening to save you, and I got enough time to go Super Saiyan Three," Trunks remarked grinding his teeth together." Even that evil you, the one you argued with, deserves our apologies and thanks. She did more to Luud in a few seconds than I have all day. Maybe if I had been sharper, I would have transformed earlier and killed him at Super Saiyan Three. I'm the leader, no need to apologize this is my fault," Trunks grinned his bloodied mouth dripping down his chin.

"Trunks," Mirra Shenron looked in shock as the Saiyan dropped to the side. His body reducing from Super Saiyan Three back to base. Unconsciousness wrapping him once more." You did all you could, I'm sorry," she cried as the smoke began to clear.

Luud's feet stomped forward the crimson heat of his energy transitioning from the molten ground to its entire frame. The heat traveled through Luud's yellow flesh tint it a scorching red coloration as if Luud had taken time to warm up. The molten ground twisted and dried before crushing into nothing under its feet. Its crimson gaze looked down upon the crying Mirra Shenron with pitiless aggression.

It attempted to throw a hand down and found its arm bound by thin wire-like threads." I guess you are a bit too fond of punching people into the ground," a confident voice came out, as if two were speaking in unison.

A blurry fist mark appeared on the side of the deity's face. A second later he was sent soaring from above the downed Mirra Shenron and Trunks, tumbling across the ground in confusion." Then again, I can see the enjoyment," that combined voice remarked as a dazzling green-yellow aura appeared above the pair of downed Z-Fighters.

Mirra Shenron looked up with her mouth wide open. Her red eyes were shaking at the source of the blazing light." Y-you survived?" a glee filled the words despite them being weak and afraid.

A slightly green tinted thumb reached down in a salute, a confident smile following." It wasn't easy, but they did it Mirra," the being spoke confidently watching as Luud pulled himself from the ground in a stun." Now, if you excuse me, I have to return the favor with about a hundred punches to the face," the voice chuckled as the green aura surrounding her body exploded into a wondrous flame of sparkling gold.

Luud's eyes shook leering toward the figure with aggression brewing on its molten face." Bet you didn't expect to see someone like me, did you?" the combined voice asked, arms folded over her chest.

Luud stared up with mounting frustration. Floating in the air surrounded by that golden aura was a being with slightly green tinted fair skin that stood out against the black vest with blue padding that wrapped her shoulders and chest. Black matte finished wrist bands protected her crossed arms while a long blue sash wrapped around her waist. Baggy white trousers finished the outfit while leading into black shoes that were wrapped at the ankle with matching blue tape. A Metamoran Fusion had taken place.

She had orange curly hair that reached back with blue streaks reaching to the tips of each curl, while green eyes stared forward naturally. Those colors quickly shifted as the aura did, the hair standing straight and gaining a golden hue while the eyes changed to a more typical blue-green shade. A confidence brewing on her face that pulsated with her immense power.

"Of course, no one expects a fusion," her afterimage faded with those words. Luud's stomach suddenly lined with impact craters from punches that seemed to be invisible. As they released their force the fusion appeared behind Luud's head, arms remaining crossed over her chest." Especially not one like me," her right foot tapped against Luud's head throwing the towering deity forward.

She leaned back and floated eye level with the destructive idol, her glowing aura bordering between them." The name's Chabra, or I guess in this form I'd be Super Chabra," the combined voice said while shrugging.

Luud's hand came from below for a strike to her lower back and the fusion disappeared moments before impact. The molten fist sending a stream of heat into the air with great force." Tsk, you could have at least wait for me to finish my introduction," she scoffed appearing to the side of the deity's face once more.

A huge swirling impact appeared on its opposite cheek launching Luud through the afterimage that Chabra left behind. The Super Saiya-Hera appeared at the end of the path with another left handed strike to the face that sent Luud scraping back. It stopped, and a right fist burrowed between its eyes, throwing Luud head over heels backward despite its massive weight.

As it rolled to a stop a left uppercut caught it along the chin, shooting it straight into the air. Blurry afterimages raced along thread-like chain in the sky landing punches against the being's face with brutal efficiency. Sound boomed as afterimages plagued the deity's face knocking it around leaving dents and bruises to form along its skin. Snapping those wires, a final strike appeared in the center of the deity's chest, shooting it away uncontrollably.

Chabra's hand extended forming a sphere of glowing blue-white light in front of the palm. Luud landed by digging its feet into the ground scraping to a stop dozens of meters away with head tilted down and burning body melting away at the rock." Big Bang Spirit Ball!" she shouted nonchalantly, the white sphere shooting forward trailing blue-white particles along its trajectory.

Luud looked forward throwing its arms up to defend. Chabra gestured right with her hand and the sphere swerved around the guard, Luud dropping it in response. A swift left motion slammed the ball into Luud's cheek knocking its head to the side and stumbling it. With a twist the ball struck down against the back of Luud's head before shooting into its forehead and knocking it back.

The juggernaut had lost is ferocity and was at the whims of the fusion's attack. Its head was thrown around by the sphere before the Big Bang Spirit Ball drilled it in the stomach hurling it high into the air. Chabra flipped her hand around and the sphere left its propelling position at Luud's stomach to fly high into the air. Luud's weight sending it toward the planet.

"HA!" a downward gesture brought the attack down like a rocket. It spiked into Luud's back and drove the behemoth to the ground with an earth shattering impact that rocked the entire planet. Then, it exploded.

'VROOOM!' the pillar of light that arose from the attack soared into the sky spreading across the entire planet as it branched off in the atmosphere. Energy flowered out into a dome that consumed the body of Luud filling the cracked ground with a white-blue light. Discharge etched across these trenches further than the energy could reach before dying out several miles away.

Chabra turned away as the brilliant dome continued to twist behind her, left hand reaching to adjust a spiking bang of yellow hair from between her eyes." It's over," she commented, and the dome ripped out double its size before disappearing in the same instant.

The Saiyan-Hera fusion then lowered to the ground, losing the Super Saiyan glow that filled her hair and the green tint that overtook her skin." Mirra, how's Trunks?" Chabra inquired with a raised brow approaching the Shadow Dragon as she looked over at the downed hybrid.

"I-" she was cut off by Chabra reaching her right hand out to Trunks' neck. The slightly blued cream colored skin there shaking as it attempted to find a pulse.

Chabra smiled as her index and middle finger placed against his neck." He's pretty beaten up, but he's stable. That's a relief," the fusion commented sitting on the dusty soil across from Mirra Shenron.

"You did good Mirra. Fighting off Luud like that when you thought everyone was gone is a commendable effort, protecting Trunks was a big deal too," the fusion applauded the female Shadow Dragon.

"How did they survive?" Mirra Shenron muttered looking at Chabra in her green eyes.

"Cha's power is far higher than Trunks or Bra know. I can't tell you too much detail because I don't know myself," Chabra explained taking an exhale to look to the sky." But it had something to do with using a full Burst Limit with the Super Hera state," she continued placing her right arm onto her raised right knee.

"Now, can I ask you something? Why'd you stop attacking Luud, you were stronger than him by a wide margin," the fusion inquired looking to her with curiosity.

Mirra Shenron looked to the ground, tears brimming in her eyes." The me that was fighting Luud, was not the me that I want to be. I was degrading you all for being weak, because I am so much stronger, but I couldn't let myself do that," the Shadow Dragon explained as those tears rolled with her sob." I let loose that negative energy that wanted to destroy everything because I lost all of you. Then, I was too afraid to let it do its job."

Chabra reached over flicking the tears from Mirra Shenron's eyes with a laugh." Hey, you did the right thing. That Mirra Shenron is a part of you too, which still mean she's a forever friend just like you are the Mirra/ If you ever have to let that Mirra Shenron loose, don't be afraid too. Because no matter what happens after that, you're our friend," the fusion smiled placing a hand on Mirra Shenron's shoulder before glowing suddenly with white light.

Mirra's red eyes started to shake a fill with tears.

"Well time's up," the fusion smiled giving a thumb's up to Mirra Shenron." I'm not too sure that they'll remember I said this, but trust me they feel it too," and with that the fusion split apart.

"Thank you," Mirra smiled looking at the ground as the light diffused,

Cha fell to her chest with a deep breath." Good to see we didn't fall out there, huh, Bra?"

"Yeah, thanks for doing that so suddenly Cha. I'm glad you got the moves down first try," Bra laughed from her back, breaths relieved but heavy.

"That was no big deal. I've trained with Rote, he showed it to me as a just in case," Cha pushed up from her stomach.

"Good thing he did," Bra laughed nodding her head.

Cha winced while adjusting her head to look at Trunks." Your big bro took a real beating."

"You think? He looks worse now than he did before we fused. What did he do to end up like this?" Bra asked Mirra Shenron taking a few pebbled from her hand with her hand acting as a comb.

Mirra Shenron looked at her with a smile." He protected me right before your fusion showed up. And before that he fought Luud."

"Yeah, that sounds like him all right. Wanna help us get to the ship Mirra? I think we did all that we could," Bra nodded looking to the Shadow Dragon with a nervous smile. Her body was utterly exhausted, and they were no chance of getting there on her own.

"Sure," Mirra Shenron nodded, her palm forming a rim beneath them made of a glassy mirror. Then, she placed her index and middle fingers to her brow and they vanished with Instantaneous Movement.

* * *

 _Grand Tour..._

They appeared in the central hub of the ship, the mirror-like surface they were upon fading away as the Shadow Dragon lifted her palm." You know Instant Transmission?" Cha asked tilting her head in confusion.

"Instant Movement, the God's perfected version of the technique, Katas used it when he trained with me," she explained looking toward Trunks as the Saiyan hybrid began to cough.

"Gah, hey, can one of you get the Senzu Bean from under my bed?" the Saiyan half-ling huffed in pain, his purple hair clinging to his blood stained forehead.

Bra stood up." Senzu Bean? You had one?"

Trunks nodded weakly." Yeah, for something like this."

"Okay, I'll go get it," Bra popped up with a wince heading toward Trunks' room gingerly.

Seconds later she returned with the magical bean in hand." Here you go," she smiled dropped the bean into his open mouth.

Trunks chewed it a few times before swallowing. Within the time of the swallow his wounded body suddenly lost the hefty damage that had been dealt. His blood soaked skin returned to normal condition and his bruised left arm flexed with strength and exuberance. His blue eyes glowed with renewed vigor and he pushed up from the floor.

"I'm sorry about not preparing more thoroughly and not being able to stop this before it got out of hand. I'm too out of practice," Trunks bowed his head, blue eyes closing.

Mirra Shenron placed her hand on Bra's arm, a yellow light engulfing the female Saiyan. Her wounds vanished completely and her ki levels rose back to normal, a second later Cha experienced the same." I should have told you, that I also learned how to use healing magic while on the Lookout," the Shadow Dragon explained looking away.

Trunks rolled his neck with a smile." Nah, it's all good. I'd take too long for you to heal that way with how I looked," Trunks replied smiling heading toward the piloting chair.

"Where to next? Can it please be a peaceful planet?" Cha asked placing her hands on her hips.

Trunks looked back." Here's to hoping that it at least doesn't have a giant monster," Bra smiled looking to her brother.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it this time," Trunks assured strongly, pressing the ignition of the ship.

"Buckle up, we're ready for takeoff!" Trunks shouted to them while holding the steering.

'FROOOSH!' it pulled up from the now empty Planet Luud with thrust shooting into the cosmos once more.

* * *

As that ship took off a pair of disk-like ships landed on the smoldering battlefield. A strange squiggling logo emblazoned on the front of the crafts while three prongs reached out from the round body to stick into the fractured ground.

One of the ships opened up and the Galactic Patrolman within hopped out onto the ground. His pale hair swayed as he looked around, the residual heat of the conflict fresh in the air." With those energy outputs as we approached, I thought a neutron star released a gamma burst, but this is definitely from a conflict," Merus remarked taking several steps forward.

The second ship popped open and an armored man sprang out from it. He bore A pale white armor with a black under suit, large guard-like gloves covered his hands and yellow visors functioned as eyes." Indeed, the people of this planet worship a deity known as Luud, perhaps he was released, and it laid waste to this planet?" the figure spoke walking along the destroyed ground.

"I was thinking the same Jiya, but to release that much energy, it would have to be leagues stronger than Frieza ever was," Merus remarked clutching his pistol. His eyes darted around to see any signs of movement.

Jiya placed his hands along his waist." I know, and that fact alone is enough to make my blood crawl. Yet, that energy output died out several minutes before our arrival. Did Luud perhaps leave?" he proposed while looking through the air above.' _Space Fleas I can handle, but if Luud is truly that strong we are in trouble,_ ' Jiya thought walking forward.

"I do not think that is the case," Merus informed from the lip of a nearby crater. Sweltering heat and white-blue discharge danced around the crater's top, a deep slope leading to a flattened bottom." Because this appears to be Lord Luud," he swallowed keeping hand firmly locked on the handle of his pistol.

At the bottom of the pit was the deity's body. Burns lined it back, or what remained of its back, as a gaping hole seemed to fill the entirety of the center of it. The limp frame smoldering from the Big Bang Spirit Ball that had dealt with it. Its red eyes were glassily looking to the side the pupil having gone dull. There was no sign of life from the juggernaut and the Galactic Patrolman were in awe.

"Goodness, this being was terrifying. It obviously was the cause of the first disturbance," Jiya commented seeing the damage dealt to the monstrous creation." Though, whatever released those second and third energies is long gone. They must have stopped this being."

Merus looked to the sky and then to Luud." Yes, fair assessment. I think it would be fine if we reported this and returned back to base. There is not much else to see here."

"I agree," Jiya nodded turning back to their ships.

* * *

 _The mighty Luud is defeated though not without difficulties. What lies in store next for our heroes after the battle? And the Galactic Patrol seems to be moving forward as well, will this cause further trouble for our heroes in space? You will have to stay tuned for Destiny Shattered Gaiden..._

 _Reviews:_

 _R: Trunks just kind of dropped a bridge on Mutchy-Mutchy, didn't he? Honestly, the cult aspect of this was well played, it showed that our heroes can't always win, that is if you don't kill Luud and bring everyone back by freeing their souls._

 _Broly-Prime? Are you implying that there is a Broly-Second?_

 _A: No, the Luudians are clearly dead. Trunks killing Mutchy was a bit overkill but I really liked doing it with a huge smile._

 _Maybe..._

 _Thank you all so much for supporting this story, I promise all of these branching stories serve a purpose,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _Universe Four..._

A titanic beast struck down against the ground, forcing a smaller figure to leap away from the blow." Look, you can thrash around all you want, but I'm not going to let you encroach into the general population," he youthful voice came out before a massive tendril slammed into his body and threw him into the trees down below.

Those trees were uprooted and blasted back along an arrow shaped path, the fighter standing amid them with arms crossed over his chest. Her red eyes looked forward and his black hair waved around. His body then began to glow with a strange light that pushed all of the grass at his feet and clouds overhead to the wayside in a ring-like shape.

His Patroller attire had been thrown into disarray, the white top bearing dozens of singes and tear while the blue highlights were faded and thrown aside. His baggy black pants were torn along the knees a larger tear appearing on the left leg's calf area, accented with his blood. His white boots were covered in suit, their armor-like appearance bearing little deviance aside from that.

"Restraints, release!" he ordered into the watch-like device that covered his right wrist. A potent stream of biodischarge surged along his body expelling through the gloves he wore in long chains that trailed behind him. His black hair waved upward wildly as his red eyes narrowed, a latent ferociousness becoming more apparent.

Tendrils whipped down from the mountain-like creature, its dragon head bellowing out to the sky angrily. Shiro dodged each strike with ease the dents left in the planet proving where he had been." This is S-Class Shiro, I would like to report another Kaiju being restrained," he landed on the creature's nearest tendril racing up it rapidly.

'Understood Shiro,' the female voice on the other end of the line said with admiration, her words kindly resonating in his ears.

"All right," he sprang into the air, fist drawn backward. A blazing blue light shot from the edge of his fist into the air behind him for several dozen feet as the creature leered upon him angrily." No hard feelings! POWER CRUSH!" he slammed his fist against the top of the monster's head, a burning stream of blue energy shooting around them in the impact.

The ground shook as the ki that he released surrounded the monster. Trees in the distance stirred with life as birds shot in the opposite direction, woodland creatures racing from their hiding spots under the immense energy released. Shiro's body rebounded from the strength of the blow flying back as the blue light he released expanded further around the creature.

His arms swung out and he came to a stop, aura surging across his body powerfully." All right, it's ready for pick up," he smiled lowering to the ground carefully.

'Roger. Pick up initialized,' the communicator said as the creature was teleported away.

 _'Busy day, Shiro. These guys have been appearing pretty frequently as of late,_ ' he smiled mentally." I didn't think something like that could crop up on my home planet though," he let slip aloud while his arms fell to his side. The birds flying from overhead returning to their roosts.

'I understand that. You did well Shiro,' the female voice on the other end said.

"Kanna, I didn't know my com-link was open still," the warrior smiled scratching the back of his head with a laugh.

"Humph, humph," a feminine chuckle rang behind him causing the warrior to turn attention toward it.

"Who's there?" he turned blue aura surging to life.

"Amazing senses you have," a feminine voice came from behind him once more. weakly. Her footsteps going unheard against the loamy grass that surrounded the warrior.

"That didn't answer my question," the young warrior remarked, discharge continuing across his body. His red eyes leered to the side in an attempt to pick up in his periphery by the being was resting behind him.' _Her energy is hard to detect, but I know she's back there. Can't let my guard down,_ ' Shiro assured himself patiently.

Warm breaths came across his neck, two white arms wrapping around his shoulders their black sleeves resting on his revealed shoulders. The skin there seemed to shimmer in the light of the blue star that rested in the sky while her purplish-white hair waved into the corners of his sight." I am a servant of the Demon Realm," her voice was sweet and soft against his ears the warmth bothering him.

"Demon Realm?" he asked preparing his elbow to strike at her.

"Yes. If it was up to me, I would be quite fine just staying here with you, you smell sweet," she remarked causing the warrior to wander to the side her grip remaining tight against him.

A blush crossed his face and he started forward, crackling aura expanding out." Eh, can you release me please before I have to do so by force?" Shiro questioned strongly, his throat freezing with a gulp.

The black wreathed arms released from his neck, finding their place along his sides." Sorry, I don't really have the energy to do so. This blue sunlight is really sapping to my energy reserves," she apologized.

"Sunlight weakens you? What type of Demon are you? Galactic Enforcers are only told about the troublesome kind," his hands clenched as he turned his head.

His vision came upon a beautiful face with glowing pink eyes, bearing cat-like pupils. Her eyes being partially closed in the process." Funny, vampires not being considered troublesome," she laughed her breath continuing to dance around his neck." Then, again, in my current state I can understand why," her light laugh continued.

"Vampire? Like the blood sucking thing from old horror movies?" he asked causing her eyes to shake.

"Yes, though you mortals tend to paint us in such a negative light. We are not quite the Lords of Darkness that you depict us," she chuckled fanged teeth starting to show." In fact, we have to serve the higher ranked Demons, which is all I am doing now."

"Thanks for being so clear with me, but what does that have to do with you being here now?" Shiro pulled forward her body falling forward.

Her head fell onto his shoulder in the same moment he turned around, her chin resting vertically against him." I was told to come and find you to bring them to our side. That way the Demon Realm can return to their peak of power. A Demon Goddess said that she would not be necessary here because you are so kind and gullible, and as such here I am," she smiled speaking honestly.

"Working with the Demon Realm? I can't do that, this Demon Goddess should have known better than that," Shiro stepped back, the black dress wearing vampire wandering forward unable to support herself any longer.' _And I'm not that gullible,_ ' he commented to himself looking aside.

The female vampire chuckled." I figured the same thing, but she insisted on it. Frankly, I can't make you do anything that you do not want to do, especially not in my current state," she continued with a shrug.

"Then, why get near me at all?" Shiro's aura continued to expand, his Divine ki sparkling brilliantly across her body.

She smiled, blushing within that discharge." Because you're so strong and which means your blood has to be equally rick. And it smells sweet and innocent too," the vampire said sniffing along Shiro's neck." I cannot believe that they would want someone like you to be so callous as to attack innocent people for the Demon Realm's sake, you're perfect as you are."

"Attacking innocent people? Is that what you've been up to?" Shiro asked the female vampire, her head continuing to rest on his shoulder.

"Me, no? I am not very useful when there is a lot of sunlight, unless I had some blood," the vampire commented with a scowl, her dull eyes looking at him." Speaking of that, can you please share your blood with me? I need blood to move after so long," she said looking toward him with a weakening sigh.

' _So, straightforward,_ ' he gulped looking at her weakening frailty." Share my blood?" Shiro stepped back, looking to her features saddened." I can't do that. Vampire bites turn others into vampires," he commented pointing his hand forward repelling her with the energy that brewed there.

"No, they don't you dolt, the vampire has to want you to turn into a vampire," she fumed from her knees, shouting toward Shiro with the little energy she could must." I'm just really tired right now, I need some blood to get around. I don't even know where I want to go after I get it though, because it can't be the Demon Realm. She did not seem like one to appreciate failure," the vampire commented hands resting on the ground in her fatigued frustrations.

"That means that you aren't going to be able to go home," the Galactic Enforcer said crouching down to eye level with the vampire.

"I don't mind it. The Demons have changed since she arrived here, believing that they could actually break free from the Demon Realm, turning violent. It is not the home that I remember," she shrugged slumping forward onto his shoulder again.

' _Shiro, don't do this. You know it's wrong. You can't even trust what she said,_ ' he said to himself before standing up, bringing the starved vampire up with his grip on her hand." If you return your life is in danger, and if you stay, you'll fade away under the sunshine. As a Galactic Enforcer of the Third Galactic Patrol Regiment, I cannot allow a person in need to be left to their own devices without offering help," he leaned his head to the side with a gulp freezing in his neck.

"If my blood is what it takes so that you can survive, and if you are being truthful, go ahead drink some of it," the alien remarked to the demoness that stood before him, keeping his head turned.

She looked over at his vein and smiled, a blush forming across her face." You're so honest and dutiful, I know your blood is going to be sweet. This will not hurt at all," she opened her mouth and plunged her fangs into the warrior's neck.

Shiro's eyes twitched for a moment before becoming content, the pain of the bite fading instantly. His gaze looked carefully as the vampire's body started to fill in with vigor and her features seemed to soften to a filled glow. Her pink eyes resounded with a warm pulse and her power started to rise with each second that she was latched onto his neck.

Then, she leaned back with hands cupped behind her back and a broad smile upon her face." Thank you so much, I feel great," she smiled looking at the warrior as his aura continued to glow and pulsate.

Shiro placed his hand up to the bite wound, but no blood leaked out.' _No blood, did she even suck it at all?_ ' he wondered while looking toward her curiously." It was no problem, you're looking better," he replied warmly.

"That's because of you, you were so sweet," she smiled floating into the air warmly." I can't thank you enough."

' _But it's going to be dangerous to just let her fly off like this,_ ' Shiro cleared his throat as she started to fly away." You're not going to be safe!" he shouted stopping her in place." I don't think you're just going to be able to roam around freely, like you said the Demon Realm is not a home for you anymore. I'll protect you until I can get the help to stop this Demon Goddess."

"Huh? Really you'd protect me?" she asked placing her hands under her chin to stare in him from an aerial lay down.

Shiro looked down at his hands and nodded." You can't be left alone to die, no one deserves that."

Two arms wrapped around his neck as the vampire's afterimage faded from before him in the air." Thank you," she smiled leaning on the warrior and pushing him to the ground with her tackle

"No problem, can you get off me though, please?" Shiro replied.

"Oops, sorry," she replied hopping back to her feet smiling broadly.

"No problem, restraints engage," Shiro verbalized as two golden rings wrapped around his biceps." With that in check, what's your name? I don't want to just call you Miss Vampire if I'm going to be protecting you."

"Romari," she answered blushing looking to the side, Shiro's kindness went beyond his role of duty.

"Nice to meet you, Romari," Shiro smiled." Let's get you somewhere safe," the alien assured while leading her away.

' _Nira will know what to do and with him on my side we could probably nip this in the bud. That way someone like her doesn't have to dirty their hands in a war they want no part in,_ ' he thought looking over his shoulder at the vampire he was leading. She was youthful and happy in every movement she took.

' _He's really something,_ ' the young vampire thought following the path of the Galactic Enforcer.

* * *

"What an unseen series of circumstances," the sultry tone of the seductress rolled through the air. Her white hair waved as she turned to a room full of kneeling beings with burning crimson eyes." Oh, I assume that is what I get for not going through with this myself," she commented reaching her feet, a dark flash racing across her face to reveal the dark marks beneath her eyes.

"I will apprehend this Universe's strongest warriors, and there is nothing that can stop that," she smiled snapping her fingers, vanishing in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Dollmaker? Dolltaki!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

"Ayah!" Bra emerged from her room stretching, blue eyes hazy from sleep. Her pink pajamas swayed as she walked in front of her brother toward the brewing coffee." Morning Trunks," she gestured with fatigue.

"What are you so tired from?" the eldest offspring of Vegeta asked placing his hands on his hips. His blue eyes watched carefully as Bra poured a cup of coffee with her eyes closed.

She brought the mug to her mouth and took a sip." I had this weird dream last night. I was on a boat in the middle of the ocean and a typhoon washed over and threw the boat around," she answered taking another sip.

Cha rubbed her sleepy eyes at Vegeta's daughter's words." I had a dream just like that one. There was this loud wind too, it almost sounded like-"

"Someone shouting, right?" Bra added in finishing her friend's sentence.

Trunks grew red faced, his blue eyes shaking for a moment. Mirra Shenron covered her mouth containing the laugh that was attempting to escape." Huh, that is weird. Maybe we hit a gravitational field on our way last night, and it bumped you guys around," he coughed before speaking providing an alternate.

"Maybe," the pair shrugged in unison.

"You think it's going to be another few weeks like the last time?" Cha asked rolling her neck.

"I hope not, but I really hope the next planet's a bit more relaxed," Bra answered sitting at the table.

"I do too," Mirra Shenron nodded to her friend, taking a seat.' _I don't want to give into that again, I didn't like who I was being,_ ' she sighed to herself as Trunks came to join.

Trunks looked at the concerned group and smiled." Don't worry about it, I've gotten rid of all the rust against Luud. I will keep you safe if things get out of hand," he answered strongly, Mirra Shenron's gaze looking up to him and nodding.

"That's the spirit, bro," Bra grinned.

The Grand Tour shot by a yellow-orange planet that filled their ship's main window. That planet, in their brief transit, registered with a massive latent energy. The Z-Fighters froze for a second before looking out the window at the rapidly fleeting celestial body. A roaring energy shooting from the far edge of the planet before fading as if switched off.

' _That was a huge ki, like a Super Saiyan, I don't like that,_ ' Trunks remarked looking out the window as the planet faded from sight." Don't worry whatever it was isn't coming toward us," he spoke aloud hiding his mental doubts.

"Yeah, maybe, but we should probably take a note, right?" Bra asked her elder sibling.

He walked over to the console and pressed a few keys.' Coordinates: KOI-8889.1. Planet Vampa,' the ship replied verbally giving those aboard a point of reference.

Mirra Shenron stared at the Saiyan with her head cocked to the side." What was that about Trunks?" she questioned the warrior.

"Taking a note, I marked down the coordinates and the computer recognized the planet," Vegeta's son replied." There's nothing to worry about, but if we have some time on the return trip, we can take a stop there to check it out."

"That's a smart move, maybe. But if that guys in danger we might not have-" Cha said looking at Trunks.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do right now, spaceships traveling at this speed can't turn on a dime," the hero sighed placing his hands on his hips.

Bra took a sip from her coffee nodding." It felt pretty big, if that guy's in trouble we would have felt his opponent too. We'll have time Trunks."

'Planet Imecka detected. Landing protocols engaged,' the ship's computer toned out as the group of heroes shot through the stars.

"Wait, a new planet already?" Trunks looked confused at the computer." I didn't even see it coming," he hopped into the piloting seat to grab onto the steering column.

Cha looked from the table at Trunks." Guess we better get changed, right Trunks?" the Hera-jin inquired to the eldest Saiyan on the craft.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, we'll be making contact in a few minutes," Trunks agreed directing the ship in for a graceful landing. He carefully tilted the front of the craft up to ease the descent his eyes looking closely as friction caused heat to ride along the craft.

Bra nodded, stretching." Yeah," the blue haired half-Saiyan sighed rolling her neck." You aren't picking up on any weird energies are you, Trunks? I want to know if I can wear actual clothes or just my fighting stuff," Bra commented looking to her brother as he steered the ship into the atmosphere.

"There's a ton of energies near where we're going to land, but not a single one has malicious intent toward us," Trunks said as they passed through the upper atmosphere." And from that look of thing they must be in pretty good standing. This architecture is in good shape," Trunks commented happily as the skyscrapers began to appear through the cloud layers that they descended through. Gleaming monoliths of steel and glass that stood capable of sustaining the copious amount of weight.

"Casual clothes it is then," Bra smiled opening her door with a grin on her face." That's a relief."

"Looks like we got our wish Bra. There's nobody here to fight," Cha added in shaking her head.

Bra nodded." I'm okay with that," the blue haired half-breed raised her hand agreeing.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Goten stood atop Kami's Lookout, his hands clenching at his side. Red sparks traced along the edges of his blue boots sparking up and down as he attempted to call forth the technique he attempted to learn." Kaioken!" he roared to the sky, aura exploding across his body. Golden flames shot up instead of crimson tongues and his hair spiked upward in the midst of a transformation.

"Again?" the half-ling complained exhaling to dispel the aura. He reached and placed his hands on his hips, sweat rolling down the corner of his face." Katas, are you sure that I learned how to do it right?" Goten asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, something is blocking you from using it," the Namekian sighed shaking his head." I thought with the other skills I have taught you that this would be the easiest, but there is something stopping that from happening," Katas scolded, his body appearing in a dazzling field of white energy. his muscles expanding slightly while sparkles raced through it.

"That just means, that we are going to have to overcome that block first," Katas smiled while his muscles expanded with said ki. Goten's body being pushed back by a wall of invisible force.

Goku's son hopped back entering the Turtle Stance with a smile." I guess we will! Bring it on!" he took forward exploding into Super Saiyan with his first step. Golden light lancing across the Lookout as he took forward.

Katas sidestepped and pushed his arm away, a red flash bursting around his green skinned body." Kaioken!" Katas remarked ripping across the tiles to strike Goten before the hybrid could regain balance.

"Crap!" with a gulp Goten's hands struck the ground and he pushed up, hands poised in a Kamehameha-like posture." Better slow you down," a ring of orange light shot out and Katas' body hitched in its movements.

Katas froze, and the half-breed set across from the Namekian." Let's keep going," the Super Saiyan smiled toward the Namekian.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Rote stormed forward striking away wildly at a single target. His father wandered back through the Super Saiyan blows casually with a broad smile on his face. His black eyes following every movement of his golden wreathed son." Ha! Dodge all you want dad, I can go all day," the hybrid stopped swiftly and aimed his left knee toward Raditz's chin.

The maned Saiyan tilted his head back to avoid before pushing his son back by knocking him in the stomach." Good, stamina is important to growing stronger," Raditz's image smiled before vanishing.

"But so is concentration!" he raised his voice while aiming his left leg toward Rote.

His son's arm raised to counter the strike. The collision that followed tore the sand around them from the ground and into the air while Rote's body suffered under a huge bustling ring of sound. Raditz smiled as Rote's body shivered against the impact, a testament to the resilience of the half-Saiyan. The elder Saiyan felt something shift in that brief moment of tension and then there was none.

The hybrid was no longer standing on the lake shore; he was skidding across the lake with his defensing arm raised. Streams of water falling around him in a rain-like shower. Rote looked up before vanishing, a spark of lightning appearing in the spot he was floating.

Raditz's black eyes traced through the air and he sidestepped a nearly invisible golden haired foe. A right hand imprinted onto the sand an instant before the sand was sent spraying into the air. Raditz's left leg swung out and countered an equally invisible sudden knee strike, a sparkling frame of golden ki appearing there before vanishing. From above Raditz sprang up with a palm catching a descending fist.

"That was better than I thought Rote, solid focus," Raditz chimed in before throwing his raised hand down. His son's glowing frame striking down in a defensive landing that cushioned any impact.

"Geh, it wasn't good enough though," he hopped back, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"It doesn't have to be. You aren't going to become strong without conflict," Raditz commented blitzing his son.

Rote's head snapped back with a left uppercut before being hammered down with that same arm's elbow. He fell into a knee strike to the stomach and an ax fist to the back. Before he hit the ground, his father's hand looped through his gi and threw him to the side. The half-ling's shoes struck water for a few seconds before being lifted from it by a right palm strike. Rote tumbled before being stopped by hand firmly against his back.

"Remember what I said about concentration? You broke yours in that reprieve. Letting your guard down like that could be costly," Raditz said to his son before pushing him forward.

Rote stumbled before nodding. His body exploded into a golden wreathed field of electricity and he flipped. The tip of his boot exploded against the top of his father's head. The water below could not spread fast enough as Raditz hammered against it. Mist and drops of water spread upward dozens of feet while the shores around the lake were pounded, temporarily, by massive waves.

Rote looked down." Heh, looks like you lost yours too," he dusted his hands off, lowering back to Super Saiyan from Super Saiyan Two.

"Not bad son, I liked that," Raditz grinned floating up from behind Rote. Water rolled down his body to the water below in streams, his black hair matting with the same streams.

"Really? Heh, think I got lucky. That's the best hit you've taken since we've started," Rote smiled giving a thumb's up to his father.

Raditz rolled his neck." That's true. Do you want to keep going son?"

"Yeah, now that I've got you with something that good," Rote entered the Wolf Stance.

* * *

 ** _Imecka..._**

The Grand Tour made contact with a concrete platform in the center of a vast network of skyscrapers. Dozens of natives and aliens alike stopped in their daily motion to stare at the arrival so brash to land in the city's square.

The door to the ship lowered and the four fighters from Earth emerged into the breath-taking city. The skyscrapers that they marveled at from the sky seemed vastly more impressive from the ground their polished alabaster siding highlighted by immaculate glass that stretched from top to bottom. Between building sky bridges formed an interlocking matrix where dozens, if not hundreds, of aliens were paused to look down at the arrivals.

"Woah, and I thought West City was high tech," Cha mentioned in surprise with amber eyes scanning the sheer volume of buildings around her.

"Yeah, this is pretty crazy, isn't it?" Bra added in equally surprised. Her blue gaze trailed over the crowd as they approached realizing that the Z-Warriors meant no harm.

The crowd walked forward encircling the heroes with curiosity. Mirra Shenron froze under their gazes and faded into the background. Her body vanishing as if it were never there." Mirra?" Bra realized immediately looking to her right side to find only civilians that were curiously gazing at them.' _She gets nervous in situations like this,_ ' Bra thought following her line of sight to the crowd encircling them.

"Hey, my name's Trunks. And this is Cha, and my sister Bra," Trunks gestured to their cohorts realizing Mirra had disappeared.

"Nice to meet you," Cha gestured with a smile waving to the crowd with a smile on her face.

"The same to you," a local spoke up, stopping the silence from the others. He was tall while blue skin, darker blue blotches appearing to accent his frame. A red leather jacket highlighted with black covered his torso exposing his chest with the zipper sitting just beneath it. Black trousers flowed beneath, and his silver-blue eyes looked forward curiously at the arrivals.

"Welcome to Planet Imecka," he swiped his arms aside with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, this planet's a bit less bizarre than the last planet we were on," Bra laughed realizing that there were friendly faces surrounding them. Several of which staring forward blankly, but that was not out of the ordinary in her mind.

The jacketed man laughed." Heh, yes, Imecka is nice peaceful planet I can assure you. I am its primary defender Ledgic," he remarked reaching his hand out toward Trunks.

' _He's showing off, that's a lot of ki,_ ' Trunks noted before reaching out." Like we said earlier, nice to meet you Ledgic. My name's Trunks," the son of Vegeta reiterated with a strength of his own.

Ledgic picked up on it right away, his muscles tensing under Trunks' grip." You are welcome to stay as long as you'd like. There is a lot to do on this planet after all," he assured smiling to the Saiyan half-ling.

"Thanks, you're being a huge help," Bra smiled nodding her head and turning toward Cha.

"It is no problem," Ledgic answered as Trunks released his grip.

"Hey, Bra? You wanna check out the city?" the half-Hera asked her hybrid Saiyan ally. Her amber eyes showing curiosity in the sheer scope of the metropolis they had stumbled upon.

Bra looked to Trunks, who nodded." I'm ready if you are," Bra answered pumping her fist.

"Awesome, let's see what type of trouble we can get into," Cha seemed giddy as she and Bra took forward, the crowd forming an impregnable barrier.

Ledgic smiled folding his arms over his chest." Let these young ladies through. There's no need to crowd," Ledgic brushed the public aside. The pair of half-humans taking a running start to the streets.

* * *

From a penthouse window on a nearby skyscraper a man clapped his gloved hands with glee." Ohoho, look those two. They'd be perfect, just perfect, for my collection," he tapped his fingers against one another repeatedly while smiling. His eyes shimmering as Bra and Cha darted down the streets of the city.

"They do have a strange fashion sense though. Oh, well that can be fixed," he mused aloud continuing to grin methodically. His blonde hair swaying as he leaned close to the glass.

He looked back over his shoulder." Could you be so kind as to lead them around? I would hate to see them fall into the wrong hands? I will meet up with you later," he remarked in shrill confidence to someone, whom exited the room from behind.' _Yes, yes, yes, they will be just perfect,_ ' he smiled to himself continuing to stare.

* * *

"Well, there they go," Trunks chuckled scratching the back of his head. He eyed around as the group of locals refused to break their formation from around the Saiyan and the planet's defender." Uh," Trunks scratched his cheek nervously, before turning to Ledgic." So, what do you do on this planet exactly?" he asked to dispel and of the nervousness that plagued him.

"Didn't I tell you not to crowd?" he grumbled irritably to them a final time. This sent the crowd to their normal routines while he and Trunks remained poised in the city square.

"If you follow me, I will gladly show you," the Imeckian Defender smiled starting away.

Trunks nodded." Give me a second," he said before walking over to the craft. A simple button press on the side shrunk it into a capsule, that fell into the middle of the half-ling's hands." All right lead the way," Vegeta's son said politely while tucking the capsule into the pocket along his left pant leg.

"My what an interesting technology," Ledgic replied in awe." That must prove pretty useful back on your home planet."

"It is everyone knows how to use a capsule," Trunks scratched the back of his head.

"Perhaps I can learn thing or two about your world as well."

Trunks smiled." I'd be okay with that."

"Follow me," Ledgic politely bowed.

"Lead the way," Trunks repeated giving a respectful bow toward his guide.' _I'll stay on guard, but this planet hasn't shown me anything to get on edge about. Maybe we are getting a break after Luud after all,_ ' he said while Ledgic started forward.

As Ledgic lead the Saiyan down the sidewalk he looked over his shoulder toward Trunks." As you can see, Imecka is a hub for the most sophisticated buildings in the entire solar system," Ledgic said proudly pointing to the variety of skyscrapers that towered thousands of feet above them.

"I can tell, I'm honestly impressed that the buildings can hold up," the Saiyan hybrid replied. His blue eyes scanning the structures, the daily lives of the natives charming his senses with their warmth.

Ledgic nodded." It was no easy feat. This planet used to be a prison for enemies of Frieza, and it originally was a desert world," the alien explained pointing to the sun which beat down overhead." He would send them here instead of dealing with them himself, a puppet tyrant serving to work those prisoner's to death if the elements did not do it for them," he explained continuing to lead Trunks along.

"That's pretty rough. I guess that explains why the population here is so diverse," Trunks commented looking as several aliens, that varied in appearance, walked beyond them.

"The puppet tyrant heavily taxed the people of this planet. Using their wealth for his own opulence and to keep Frieza satisfied," Ledgic smiled continuing to stroll with Trunks.

Trunks looked to the buildings and then to Ledgic." Then, your forces must have overthrown the dictator after Frieza's empire collapsed around these parts," the lavender haired Saiyan pieced together.

"Yes, though, Imecka is not my native world, I have grown to accept its troubles as my own," the blue skinned alien added." Frieza and Don Kee took everything from my people, and the people of this planet, I was not going to let that avarice slide," Ledgic explained his hands clenching.

"I can understand that," Trunks added while following the taller alien.

"Once we toppled Don Kee's regime we used the money and supplies that he had stolen and cached to start rebuilding. And that is the marvel that you see before you, Leestan City, after the wise sage that gave us the opening to overthrow our tyrant," he pointed to a far off building. A white 'M' sat poised in a crimson backdrop atop the furthest tower.

"Still, it's only been thirtyish years since Frieza. How'd you manage to build a city like this in that time?" the Saiyan noticing the immensity inquired.

"We've had help, travelers from far off worlds hearing our pleas. A genius, monsters of stone, psychics, mystics, metal me, they all helped at the pleading of the sage. And of course, the hard work of the Imeckian people also helped. They held the home front whilst we waited for Leestan's aid to reply, building tirelessly through the night to assure the buildings were sturdy," Ledgic explained with a broad smile of pride.

"This is all an endeavor of your efforts then. I know a few people back home that can appreciate that," Trunks smiled as Ledgic continued to walk the streets with him.

"Now that I've shared some of my planet's legacy with you, I'd expect the same in return," Ledgic looked at the hybrid with a smile.

Trunks scratched the back of his head." Yeah, that makes sense," he laughed before clearing his throat." The planet I'm from, the Earth, is way off from here but it kind of serves the same purpose. It's holds members of some races that have gone extinct."

"Oh? It sounds like an interesting place, are you perhaps one of those aliens?" Ledgic was instantly hooked as Trunks walked along.

"Well, sort of, half," Trunks explained strolling along.

"Half?" Ledgic placed his hands on his hips.

"My father is a Saiyan, my mother is an Earthling," Trunks explained. Ledgic froze at the reveal of the word Saiyan with Trunks stopping several feet ahead to pivot back at him.

' _A Saiyan? Saiyans still exist? How? The beings that could topple even Frieza, they are real,_ ' the alien's mind raced rapidly as Trunks looked back at him.

"Hey, Ledgic is everything okay?" Trunks tensed, his silver-purple hair spiking in a white impulse of ki.' _His ki tensed up quickly. This can't be good,_ ' the half-breed noted to himself.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine," Ledgic commented.' _Is he perhaps one of them? Are the rumors true about the Super Saiyan after all?_ ' Ledgic hummed under his breath while walking with Trunks.

"All right, so, where to next?" Trunks asked with his hands resting in his pockets.

' _I have to see if those legends are true, but I cannot risk the lives of these people,_ ' Ledgic looked around at the people enjoying their day to day." How about a trip out of the city? There is a fair expanse of forest that I can assure you've never seen before."

Trunks smiled." I've seen some pretty exotic places, but all right," the son of Vegeta shrugged keeping his guard up.

"Then, let's go!" the blue skinned defender of Imecka commented before shooting into the air.

Trunks tapped his toe against the ground and gave chase.

* * *

"Woah, what a crazy water fountain," Cha remarked leaning against a railing through a torrent of purple water that sprayed upward from the ground. That was the normal part, the water being fed from the ground reached upward into a vertical column before spreading at the top in a series of seven extensions that shot into small ports along the rim of the pond.

Bra laughed." It's crazy how they keep the water separate like that," the Saiyan half-ling smiled looking to her friend." I bet mom would love to see this too, we might be able to get one at Capsule Corps too," she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

There was no cellular service, obviously, but the camera functioned fine." Cha come on and take a picture with me, it'll look great in front of the fountain," Bra smiled gesturing to her friend.

"Sure," Cha jogged over and took a position beside her friend." No, duck face or I'm not taking the picture Bra."

"That's so five years ago," Bra rolled her eyes laughing." Let's just take this one normally," she said placing her left index and middle finger up in a peace sign.

"Let's do it then," Cha smiled doing the same with her unhindered hands.

'Flash!' the lens flared, and the picture was taken.

"Now, silly," Bra said sticking out her tongue after speaking.

Cha put her left hand behind her friend's head to form a pair of bunny ears, while bearing a fiendish yet happy smile." Take it," she said. A white flash escaped the camera and the photograph was taken.

"That's a great picture," Vegeta's daughter spoke sarcastically noticing the gesture.

"Sure is, that's the one you should show Bulma when we get back," the half-Hera replied to her hybrid Saiyan friend, laughing.

Before they could continue a cry broke through the bustling noise around them." Wahahaha!" it sounded like a hurt child and the pair quickly found the source of the noise.

A little girl with pale yellow skin was sitting on her knees, her legs spread slightly behind her. Her white and blue dress bore dirt stains from meeting the ground while tears rolled down her cheeks." Aaah! Where's my mommy?" she sniveled looking around at the pair of Earthlings, streaks of tears moistening the top of her gown while she continued to tear up.

Cha looked and Bra before they jogged over." Hey, what's the matter?" Cha asked squatting to be eye level with the crying child. Her amber eyes staring into the glazed green ones of the alien.

"My mommy's gone. I can't find her," the child continued to cry, her glassy green eyes appearing even more so with the tears.

Bra's hands rested on her hips." Well, we're new visitor to this city, but do you know the last place you saw her? Maybe she's looking for you too," the daughter of Bulma questioned offering some help.

"Yeah, it won't be too hard, she has to be worried," Cha added.

"Er, okay," the little girl wiped the tears from her eyes before standing up. Her gown flapped down elegantly as if it were made for a doll and its fit seemed quite perfect for that." Well, we came from this way," the girl grabbed Bra by the hand leading her and Cha along.

"That's a good start," Bra smiled as they took the path back toward the city square.

Cha walked beside Bra looking at the little girl suspiciously.' _Weird, we should have seen this little girl on our way through here,_ ' the Hera-jin remarked as they passed several buildings they had seen before." There are a lot of similar buildings ahead, are you sure this is the right way?" Yamcha's daughter asked while she and Bra continued with the girl.

"Yahuh, right this way," the girl said looking back at the pair, her green eyes shimmering in the light.

"Okay, but I figured we would see someone by now," Bra commented feeling the grip tighten on her hand, nervously.

"She has to be around here somewhere," the girl repeated while continuing forward, pushing through groups of people with little concern.

"If you say so," Cha added in while continuing to weave." Excuse me," she apologized as they were pulled through a group.

"Just passing through, um, have you seen this little girl's mother?" Bra asked one of the passersby while continuing to be pulled forward.

"No, sorry," the red skin alien replied brushing them off while continuing down the street.

"This building is where I live," the little girl pointed to a towering skyscraper that overlooked the city square, the spot of their landing being less than a dozen yards away." Maybe my mommy is back at our room there," the girl cheered her green eyes glowing with joy.

"That's great, I'm glad that we could help," Bra smiled trying to pull free. This though tightened the grip more, the girl seemed to want them to follow her no matter what.

She turned back, glassy eyes turning shallow, or perhaps just shadowed in the blockage of sunlight, while her brow furrowed." I need help to get back to our room though. There are a lot of scary people in the world," the yellow skinned girl commented yanking Bra toward the door.

"Look little girl, we're doing the best we can. We don't even know who can let you back into your room," Yamcha's daughter sighed." If you wandered the streets looking for you mother okay, then I'm sure asking the nice super to take you to your room will be fine," the Hera-jin continued, realistically looking at the girl.

"Come on, please take me to my room? We could place dress up while I wait for mommy to come home," she pleaded looking at Bra with a pouting lip.

Vegeta's daughter looked away to avoid the stare." Cha, the least we can do is take her up to her room."

"It was our idea to help her find her mom after all. But we can't stay and babysit," Cha answered with an eye roll.

"I know," Bra nodded as the girl took them into the nearest building.' _This building was right over the square though. Did she lose her in the crowd that formed when we showed up or were they already out?_ ' she set a quandary as they passed through a set of sliding doors.

The lobby of the building was huge, with a hollow that ran through the entire center, so sunlight could come from the several miles of construction that reached above them. Giant fish swam in ornate fish tanks gulping their water as the Saiyan and Hera-jin were led to the elevator. Fellow residents chattered about as the little girl passed through with her saviors, the security behind the desk smiling at the sight of the friendly pair.

"This place is nice," Cha said keeping up with the pair looking around with a smile.

"Really, I like the fish in that tank over there," Bra pointed to a tank full of shimmering blue fish. Their long tails ornately spinning as they danced through the glistening purple water." Do you know what kind they are?" Bra inquired of the little girl, who seemed keen on continuing through the lobby.' _Did she not hear me?_ ' her blue brow raised curiously.

"Once we drop her off, we should take a picture," the half-Hera agreed.

"Definitely, fish this big are something even Gohan would be surprised about. They're like giant Betta."

The little alien pressed a button before an elevator door, which opened with a typical 'ding' and mechanical whir." My room's up here, come on," the girl seemed giddy to get going as the pair of Earthlings bustled aboard.

"You seem pretty happy; do you think your mom's home?" Vegeta's daughter asked looking down at the girl, who continuing to grasp her had tightly.

The girl looked up with her unnatural glass-like eyes." Yes, if she wasn't looking for me, she has to be here," she replied losing the cadence of her voice as she did so. Her eyes turning attentively forward.

' _Bra, did you feel that weird shift in the air?_ ' Cha telepathically inquired.

' _The minute those doors closed. This girl's not that strong, but something is definitely up,_ ' came the reply.

They elevator climbed the floors in silence as the Z-Fighters watched the numbers increase." Here we are," the girl's voice came out joyously and the doors pushed open.

"Haha! You did it my precious little doll you," a shrill male voice occurred and the sound of hands clapping followed. Pink light wreathed Bra and Cha before the world around them seemed to grow.

They fell to the floor of the elevator completely unable to move, their eyes focusing up at the mug of their assailant. He had blonde hair combed down the middle, forming to bangs on either side of his elongated and slightly wrinkled face. Beady blue eyes looked forward from shallow sockets and two small slits sat where his nose should have been. Yellow gloves covered his hands, which reached toward them. A garish pink and green tunic sitting over purple pants finishing his bizarre appearance.

"These two will do oh so nicely, indeed. What excellent dollies for me to play with," he giddily said scooping them within his hands.

* * *

Ledgic took Trunks far beyond the city limits over a forest full of trees with brilliant blue-green leaves and grass that raced out in a blazing shade of red. Their frames appearing like specks as they raced over its immensity.

"This forest was nothing more than a patch of sand just a few years ago, now it holds the most diversity in the entire solar system," Ledgic explained flying over, gesturing to the birds that soared beneath them along their flight.

They were large, like eagles, but their striking pink feathers and blue crests made them more akin to cockatoos. Heavy flaps of their wings blew small monkeys from their perches in trees before the little golden tricksters popped back up laughing and shaking their fists. Shadow-y creatures raced beneath these birds, their bodies incorporeal except for the moments they touched the tops of the trees.

"Wow, the you weren't kidding at all," Trunks smiled scratching his face watching the nature pass beneath them harmlessly.

"Yes, these are just one of few creatures here that can be found nowhere else. Leestan's mindset was full of bringing out the most fascinating creatures to the forefront," Ledgic smiled." The allies that he called in helped replant this forest as well, a living tree transplanted this entire forest, and another changed the weather to water it."

"This Leestan you keep talking about seems like an interesting guy, and one with a lot of strong friends," the son of Vegeta said.

Ledgic smiled." He was quite the character, warning of world eaters and silver clad surfers," he laughed warmly remembering things that happened in the past.

"Was? I guess that means he passed away," Trunks said cupping his chin.

"Yes, the funeral we held on this planet was attend to by a countless amount of beings. The entire planet seemed filled to the brim by warriors from every corner of the galaxy," Ledgic explained.

"It seems he had an impact on you then," Vegeta's son commented.

"He did, on all us."

"I know a guy like that too."

Ledgic looked back." Your father perhaps, Saiyans surely know the stories of the cosmos."

"No, it's more like his best frien-" Trunks paused for a moment." Riva-" he continued to fumble over the right word." Another Saiyan, one that may just be stronger than my father."

Ledgic grew quiet as his blue eyes shook.' _Perhaps is this Saiyan the one that defeated Frieza? Then, there was more than one Saiyan that survived, and they all appear powerful in that case,'_ the blue skinned alien thought with a shiver." Ah, humph interesting. By chance are you as strong as these Saiyans that preceded you?" the blue spotted alien inquired continuing to fly with Trunks.

Trunks shook his head, lavender hair blowing." Well, no but I'm way stronger than I look," the son of Vegeta explained.

"Is that the case?" Ledgic inquired.

"Yes."

Ledgic's body shimmered from beside the Saiyan shooting past him in a white flash. His arms swung out to the side and his aura sparked to life in full, blowing the tops of nearby trees around freely with the movement." Then, prove it. I've trained my entire life to surpass Frieza to keep the people of this planet safe, I want to test myself against a warrior from the lineage that did just that," he said boldly.

' _Is that why he flew me out of the city like this? At least he's a warrior of honor,_ ' Trunks pulled up with the gesture, his arm swatting down to expand his aura." Alright, don't be surprised though if I'm too much to handle. I've surpassed Frieza too," Vegeta's son explained rolling his neck and shoulders to stare down the Imeckian Defender.

"That is what I choose to find out," Ledgic smiled balling his fists before shooting forward.

Trunks' left forearm swung out and he countered the punch with ease. Ledgic fall backward before twisting his right leg around for a savage kick. The half-Saiyan blocked it with his palm while being pushed back by the force of the blow. Ledgic followed with a right uppercut that Trunks weaved through with a jostle of his head. Within the same movement a knee kicked exploded toward his stomach and Trunks pushed away to avoid the contact.

Ledgic twisted and shot his leg toward the half-ling. Trunks pushed the kick away and found a palm opening against his stomach. He flickered back from the impact before staring up as Ledgic's right fist came down. His cheek took the brunt of the impact and he was sent shooting over the tree tops. Leaves floated around him in freeze frame while he passed by uncontrollably.

Ledgic sparked above him and delivered a knee strike to the stomach that threw the Saiyan to the forest floor. Trunks threw his palms down and struck the ground in a rebound, cratering it slightly as he took upward.' _Wow, he's pretty fast,_ ' the Saiyan complimented shooting upward through the falling leaves.

Ledgic's leg cut around the moment the half-ling's head passed the canopy. Trunks looked at the kick and sent it spinning away with a release of invisible energy. Taking that momentum, Ledgic spun around with it to deliver a strike to the back of the Saiyan's head. It however took the top from a tree instead as Trunks' frame vanished from sight.

Trunks sparked to frame a moment later, his right forearm crashing heavily against Ledgic's face. The alien shot across the treetops in a tumble, as if the leafy tops were solid ground. He planted his hand against a branch before taking forward a boot appearing from thin air to strike him between the eyes. He shot backward with arms flailing the afterimage of Trunks fading from sight.

Trunks appeared overhead and delivered a flipping kick that was blocked by the Imeckian defender before he was repelled straight upward." Eh," Ledgic wiped a trail of spittle from his mouth flicking it aside." Humph, that it?" he flash-stepped forward.

Trunks' face took a strong right hand, his cheek contorting with the force. His lavender hair upward as the force of the blow shot him from the canopy of the forest high into the air. He looked down with a dribble of spit flowing from his mouth, Ledgic's body vanishing from sight.

A right hand appeared in front of him, small red orbs appearing there." Crap!" he crossed his arms. The spheres shot out rapidly smashing into his crossed guard and throwing him through the air in a rapid chain. Explosions appeared along the way before a final bolt struck the center of the last explosion. It rippled out with a powerful cloud of red light that filled the horizon.

Ledgic lowered his right palm and smiled, until Trunks' frame ripped free from it." Pretty cheap trick from his planet's defender!" he shouted before swatting Ledgic across the face with a left hand.

Ledgic's body shot across the sky for several dozen feet before stopping, head leaning in the direction of the punch." I had to see something. You may be the real deal after all," the blue warrior remarked wiping the smudge from his cheek.

"I'm more than the real deal," Trunks commented, blurring away.

His right hand fired out and Ledgic dodged through it throwing a punch of his own. Trunks weaved through that while kicking up with his right leg, the alien pushed it down and floated over for an elbow strike. The half-bred warrior dodged through it narrowly, his left palm striking toward Ledgic's chin. It was sidestepped, and a kick was sent toward the Saiyan's exposed side. Vegeta's son saw this and he floated over it in a cartwheel, his cupped hands shooting out to block the jab that tried to follow.

Pushing that cup apart Trunks delivered a kick that tipped Ledgic's head backward, shooting him higher. Following through Trunks delivered a right jab that Ledgic's forearm countered; the taller alien pushed it aside and drove his knee toward Trunks' head. The Saiyan blocked with his left forearm while throwing his right hand forward in a punch. Ledgic palm that away before spinning from the unwanted position all together.

Their bodies then vanished from position. A series of strikes lined the sky rushing in front of the moon which sat awfully close to the planet from their perspective. Punches and kicks rammed out in a sonic flourish, dancing images following. Trunks weaved through a punch and palmed Ledgic's back sending him shooting forward before being kicked in the back by the real defender.

He twisted and vanished again, Ledgic's body being hammered back by his blurry frame. The red donning warrior kneed out and Trunks defended with crossed arms splitting the two apart, their bodies minuscule if looked from the ground several thousand feet below.

"Feh," Ledgic spat aside, a bead of sweat rolling from the side of his awkward shaped head." Care to take this seriously Trunks?" the Imeckian Guard asked folding his arms over his chest.

Trunks reached up and scratched the back of his head." I figured you were holding something back," the son of Vegeta replied his white aura exploding out with a crackling sound.

"How Saiyan of you," Ledgic grinned before opened his right palm once more.

A barrage of red energy blasts shot forward filling the beautiful blue sky with their blazing heat. trunks' right and left hands moved in tandem, flinging the ki blasts higher into the air and off to the horizon. Flashes light around them from the missed detonations, the Saiyan's frame providing a solid wall to highlight with said light. Ledgic's blasts were no longer enough.

Ledgic dropped his hand and shot forward, drawing back his right hand. It shot by the dodging Trunks and a kick scored into the blue alien's stomach. His eyes bugled before the force of the blow sent him shooting away wildly. His hands scraped through a cloud tearing it apart while spit was restrained barely within his mouth. The alien came to a stop several dozen feet later eyeing the Saiyan that had countered.

' _This is what I expect from such an energy,_ ' he smiled reaching his right hand to his side. The chain tasseled to the sleeve of his leather jacket met it, expanding with a green light of form a lance with a sharped arrowhead. His right foot pivoted spinning his body around and filling the sphere with a crackling glow of his green energy whilst aiming it at the half-Saiyan." Yah!" he roared, bursting the sound barrier with his throw and lightning the clouds below with the discharge,

Trunks looked forward the sphere shooting straight for his head." Eh," he moved his head to the side, a second sonic boom blasting just inches behind his head. The spear ripped across the sky before shooting into space.

A second later a massive rift formed on the rust hued surface of the moon that sat beyond them. A green flash riding along it with the energy that Ledgic had used to try and fight the Saiyan." I missed," Ledgic smiled before throwing his right hand down upon the stationary Trunks.

The Saiyan stepped forward and caught the punch with his left hand, a gale whipping through his lavender hair." I have to admit, no one has ever thrown a spear at me like that. Had I been a little slower that might have done some serious damage," Trunks admitted pushing Ledgic back a few steps.

"Well, if your boast of being stronger than Frieza was true I expected you to dodge something like that," Ledgic shook his head before grabbing the twin spikes on his jacket's shoulders. Pulling upward those silver studs transformed into glistening swords wreathed in a crackling frame of green lightning.

"I just can't away from swords," Trunks shook his head with the mumbled before looking upward." Humph, you're full of neat tricks, aren't you?" the Saiyan asked as Ledgic rushed forward.

"I assume you are as well!" a barrage of slashes raced with those words, Trunks' body moving around the blades with speed. Trunks' dodges allowed the full force of the slashes to shoot out into the nearby clouds dicing them while leaving him untouched.

"Yeah, I do, but I really don't want to show off," Trunks replied filling his right and left index fingers with ki." But if you want, I can," he added flicking the blades away with these fingers. No blood flowed though as Ledgic was pushed back by the gesture.

"Humph!" he slammed his face forward amid the swinging blades for a headbutt.

Trunks' forehead took the brunt of the impact and he was sent rumbling backward the blades coming toward him once more. his forearms glowed with a ki before two blasts of yellow energy escaped from his hands. The incoming blades were shot from their wielder's hands and then nothingness from the intense heat of Trunks' ki. Ledgic's eyes widening at the precision and power.

"Impressive," Ledgic complimented before taking forward, his hands ripping the air ferociously. Trunks' body took the brunt of the blows, his guard swinging out rapidly to take the strikes. Ledgic's left kick plastered his foe's forearm sending him sliding back, Ledgic's frame darting forward with a greenish glow appearing around the chain on his other sleeve.

That glow transformed the dangling chain into a giant glove, with huge piston-like knuckles. It fired forward. What?" Trunks looked up and his face took the impact along the forehead, the clouds behind him being sent flying while his body remained stationary. Blood trickled down from the edge of the left hand over the Saiyan's nose as his head tilted backward.

"You did well, but this is my victory," Ledgic grinned." Good showing though."

At the end of that sentence Ledgic's hand started to shake as a golden light appeared long the edge of it. Trunks' silver-purple hair raised to attention in contrast while his blue eyes turned to solid field of blue-green." I don't think so," came the reply as Ledgic was thrown back by a force of powerful golden energy.

Trunks' hair and eyes returned to normal and he smiled." I am just getting started," he added onto his previous words as Ledgic shook the covered left hand.

The potent glove faded a moment later and he smiled." Fine then, keep your secrets. Though the energy I felt from you, it is far beyond what you've show me thus far," he chuckled opening his left hand toward Trunks with a series of red spheres appearing around it.

"Like I said, I'm way stronger than I look. If we keep going, you're going to find that out, the same way Frieza did," Trunks answered knowing this was about Ledgic's pride.

"Heh, that is the attitude I want. I am beyond Frieza, and I can prove that," the hand released its charges toward the Saiyan.

The sky glowing a vibrant crimson with it.

* * *

 ** _Capital..._**

"Fufufu, look at my new dollies they are so precious," he smiled holding the two girls up to his face, his cheek rubbing against their faces.

'Eh, er, ooh, this is too gross can you stop?' Bra complained her frozen face unmoving.

'This is so bad,' Cha shook her head in frustration trying to close her eyes, which were locked open.

"Now, now, what should I call you?" he mused flicking blonde hair from before his eyes.

"I heard them call one another Bra and Cha," the little girl that led them to the maniac said from the corner of the room. Her glassy eyes on full display for her apparent master.

"Ohoho, that's wonderful then. Simple wonderful, Bra and Cha," he laughed holding them from his face with a broad smile." I haven't had dolls that looked like you before either, this is so fun," he mused to them before laying them on his bed.

'You creep! If my brother finds out about this, you are so freakin' dead!' Bra shouted internally unable to hear her own voice escape. The lording man walking over top of them with crazed eyes.

'I'm going to hit you so hard you freak,' Cha growled trying to clench her fist, only for it to not move.

The man looked at them curiously." We are going to have so much fun together girls. We can have sleepovers and I'll be able to brush your hair. You'd like that, right? For Mister Dolltaki to play with you?" he inquired stroking their hair from atop the bed.

'Okay, what's wrong with you?' Bra would have raised a brow, if possible.

"But before any of that we have to change your clothes," he said with sass, placing his hands on his hips. He reached down and grabbed Cha first the golden chain tied across her blue jacket jangling as he did so." These are so punk I kind of love it, though that skirt has to go," Dolltaki smiled grabbing Cha's golden belt with his hand.

'Respect some personal boundaries, will you? I'm a young woman you know, and I swear to go if you do that!' she angrily shouted as he worked her belt loose and pulled the jean skirt she was wearing from her waist. Revealing the black legging she wore.

"Ah, it's never easy with you lot is it," he shook his head removing her black boots, setting them neatly aside on the bed frame." Oh, well, I'll have to take these leggings off too to change your properly," his hand touched the waist of the leggings, his fumbling fingers shifting down nervously.

'You freak! Stop it!' Cha would have surely gone red in the face, but instead her limp frame was at the whims of the dollmaker.

"There we go, my precious little Cha," he smiled stroking her head." You love Dolltaki for helping you, right?" he asked continuing to rub her curly orange hair.

'Yes,' she said in her mind before rethinking.' Did I really just say that? Why is my head getting all fuzzy?' she huffed clenching her teeth while Dolltaki continued to rub her hair.

"I have the perfect leather with studs, it will go so well with your choice of underwear," Dolltaki grinned turning away.

'Final Flash! Galick Gun! Kamehameha! Something!' Bra shouted angrily from her position beside her friend. The doll body she occupied though was wholly unresponsive.

"A yes, here it is," he returned from a small doll closet, with a leather miniskirt and a pair of black lace fishnets." These will totally make you an item. I bet you love it, don't you?" Dolltaki asked.

"Of course, I do, boss, they're just perfect," Dolltaki answered his own question while pulling the clothes onto his new doll. The strange part being the ruffian inspired tone he used.

'He doesn't actually think I sound like that,' Cha wanted to roll her eyes.' If he does, I'll flatten him,' her answer came in a mirrored tone, her voice contorted to what he said.' Okay, I just did not talk like that,' she huffed her voice changing within her mind.

'Someone stop this please,' Bra pleaded to the universe.

"There you go my precious little rebel, a perfect punk doll for your boss man," Dolltaki grinned broadly scooping the changed Cha into his hands. His face rubbing against hers." Isn't that right? My perfect punk," he reiterated into Cha's ear.

'Yes, boss,' she replied in her mind, emptily. Her amber gaze turned into nothing more than glassy beads like the doll used to reel them in.

'Okay, what the heck just happened?' Bra mused looking at the doll, it was like nobody was home. Like the little girl they attempted to help.

"Good punk girl. Instance Abreaction," he mused snapping his finger. A pink glow surrounded the Cha in his hands and she came to life in front of his body, a pink flash surging from his eyes into hers.

"Hey, boss," she saluted amber eyes hollowly staring at him.

"Ah, my precious little punk. Go do something devilish just for me," he clapped his hands.

"Aright, bet," she smiled heading toward the door with a swagger in her step.

'Cha, what the hell is going on? Don't listen to him! Come back I'm still here!' Bra shouted hoping to get a reply as her friend walked through the door carelessly.

Dolltaki turned the full brunt of his attention toward Vegeta's daughter." And now you, where do I even start?" he placed his gloved left hand under his chin, eyes looking at the downed Saiyan half-breed.

'You'll start by turning me back to normal, that way I can give you a piece of my mind!' Bra roared internally, fuming with the anger of her father and mother combined.

"I assume we can start with this terrible sense of fashion, ruby is so last season," he pouted rolling his eye. He was referring to the red crop top and skirt she was wearing, ignoring the armlets and red pumps or so it seemed.

Bra gulped.' I swear if you touch me, my brother will blast you into the middle of the next dimension!' she tried to sound bold though without a voice it was far from intimidating.

Dolltaki got to work nervously, as he had with Cha, slowly her removed her thigh high boots setting them aside on the bed following with the sleeves that ran from her hands to her shoulders." Ah, yes, what fine skin you have and an excellent figure too. You're just perfect," Dolltaki stopped his assault to stroke the back of her blue haired head.

Bra shivered.' You creep! Someone help!'

"But these clothes really detract from that," he unclipped the straps on her top, popping it away to reveal the white bra that she wore underneath. Her face would have been as red as a beet if her body were real." There much better," he fumbled down her torso to her the skirt and belt that wrapped her waist." And now for this part," he commented pulling the skirt down to reveal the matching white panties, a pink bow sitting at the front.

"Ooh, so pure and honest. You're the schoolgirl type, aren't you?" he remarked patting her head once more.

'Please leave me alone creep. I thought dealing with Baby was enough creep show, but this is somehow way worse,' she tried to avert her eyes nervously, failing with the lack of mobility she possessed.

"Or maybe this white's hiding something. That would mean you're actually a really naughty bunny, aren't you?" Dolltaki inquired looking down at her with menacing eyes.

'Big Bang Attack! I'm being honest now someone help!' Bra pleaded shivering as Dolltaki left her field of view.

When he returned, he had a small sailor uniform made out in one hand, and a far more revealing bunny costume in the other." I could always change you as I wish. Let's start with this though," Dolltaki shivered with glee, sliding the blue pleated skirt onto the daughter of Vegeta. Her blue eyes stared at him in unyielding torment.

"And this," he pulled a white school uniform shirt over her head, its deep blue accents matching the hue of her eyes perfectly." Yes, yes, I like the look of this," he cackled tapping his fingers together." Are you a good or naughty girl?" he asked while tying the red scarf around her neck.

"I'm the worst type of girl, Dolltaki-san, I go out for coffee and totally sit around gossiping all day like totes," he muttered with a coy smile, putting on an accent.

'Okay, I do not sound like that,' Bra uttered to herself.' It's totes embarrassing like whatever,' she continued.

'That's not me, at all,' she ground her teeth together as Dolltaki stroked her head once again.

"I'm like totally empty headed. I'll do whatevs if it means I get to flaunt my stuff," he continued to chime about with a confident smile.

'Dad! Goku! Gohan! Please someone stop this creep! Like seriously!' she shouted her head starting to grow fuzzy.

"Aha, the bunny outfit might be better for you after all then, my little naughty bunny," he chimed pulling the black stockings that went with the sailor uniform onto her legs.

'Yeah, I'm a totally bad girl,' she reiterated in her mind. Her blue eyes seemed to glass over as well with that fact, a pink glow from Dolltaki's eyes reflecting in her honest blue.

"Hahaha, what a good naughty bunny," his hands pattered together. Slowly, he picked her up with nervous hands, his eyes shivering with glee as Bra's frame held firmly in his hands." Two new dollies to my collection, just fantastic, this is a wonderful day!" Dolltaki cheered lifting Bra up to her face with a final look at his handy work.

"Instance Abreaction!" a pink flash escaped his eyes and Bra's body grew from within his grasp, standing in front of him still.

"Like OMG, this is totes the place," the half-Saiyan said joyously, bubbly.

"Indeed, go flaunt to the world your mastery my precious doll," he started.

"Like totally!" Bra's eyes rolled, and she started away before running into the air as if it were solid." Huh? Like what the heck?" her hands were placed on her hips while she tried to back away, striking another wall.

Dolltaki's eyes looked around curiously." Humph? What is stopping you my doll?" he asked walking forward his hand meeting the air as if it were solid.

A dark aura reached into his senses as the room grew suddenly cold." That would be me," the meek voice came out as the windows that panned across the wall shattered into thousands of tiny shards before being pulled back into position.

"And who are you?" he placed his hands on his hips." And more importantly, how dare you interfere with my new precious doll!" Dolltaki shouted coldly looking around the room.

The air refracted from around a feminine being, with pale pink skin and long white hair. Her crimson eyes looking forward while blue gems along her arms began to glow." I am her friend, Mirra Shenron," the Shadow Dragon elaborated nervously, her hands shaking as she stared down the cruel dollmaker.

"Her friend? Humph, I do not recall seeing my new dolls moving with another," Dolltaki chuckled looking to the shaking Bra.

"That's because I don't like being seen. In fact, he you not brought Bra and Cha here I would have never found it," the Shadow Dragon replied spreading her dark energy across the room.

"S-she's like totally a monster, right? Get her away from me," Bra gasped hurrying to the corner of the room, Mirra's energy causing her skirt to blow.

Those words struck Mirra in her core, her red eyes shaking as she stared forward." M-monster?" she muttered while Dolltaki grinned.

"Indeed, you are nothing more than a monster, your own friend said that about you! Now get out of my dollhouse and never return, she is clearly more comfortable with me here," Dolltaki grinned backing Mirra Shenron up with his words.

"I'm not a monster," Mirra Shenron tried to retort, her doubt striking into the strength she was attempting to mount.

"Aren't you though?" he replied as Bra continued to shake in fear to the corner.

"Like get rid of her or something," Bra shouted flailing her arms angrily at her friend. Glass-like blue eyes remaining stony in their resolve of hate.

"Geh, Bra...stop..." Mirra muttered her hands clenching at her head. Tears streaked from the corners of her eyes as she backed against the window." I'm not a monster, I'm not," she repeated tearfully while Dolltaki looked toward the door.

"Precious Punk Cha, how about you deal with this waste of time," he said aloud, and Cha appeared there with super speed. Her yellow eyes focusing on Mirra Shenron aggressively.

"Cha...no... not you too," Mirra shivered as the half-Hera cracked her knuckles." Was...I too late?" she muttered in fear.

"Aright boss, this isn't going to be pretty," Cha grinned pulling the head off a long lamp to form a pole." So, turn pretty over there away. This monster has it coming," she huffed twisting the pole in her grasp.

"You liars," Mirra Shenron clenched her head, leaning against the glass more as Cha approached.

"They aren't liars dearie, they are my dolls," Dolltaki smiled gesturing to the entire room." There are all my dolls, perfectly fine with their roles. Mindless to the causes except for what I tell them. It is perfect! As is their hatred for you!" he laughed loudly as Cha bounding the tip of the broken lamp along the ground and back into her hand.

' _Bad? Mirra, I told you that you we were fine with you staying here on the Earth. You didn't have to hide,_ ' Pan's words rolled around in her mind.

' _'It was nothing' look at all of us rubbing off on you,_ ' Cha smiled to her.

"So, get lost, monster!" Cha shouted swinging the pipe down toward Mirra's head.

A dark flash surged through the pipe and it exploded throwing Cha several feet backward. Mirra Shenron's white hair elevated as her red eyes glowed, a series of mirrors appearing behind her." I'm not a monster! Stop this nonsense right now! I don't want to hurt you! You're my friends Bra you can stop her right!?" Mirra cried out with her voice wavering to her Saiyan friend.

* * *

Trunks froze in his conflict.' _Mirra Shenron!_ ' his attention turned back to the city, the high energies being outputted thudding in his mind." This has been a fun spar Ledgic, but I have to go!" Trunks ducked a punch, his body exploding with Super Saiyan energy.

"What where?" Ledgic asked as Trunks' golden hue frame sparked from his sight.' _Uh, he was holding back this entire fight?_ '

' _This isn't good, Bra and Cha aren't responding to my telepathy either,_ ' Trunks grit his teeth racing over the main streets with fierce power.

* * *

"I told you hehe! These are my toys now, they could care less about your friendship!" Dolltaki hissed as the dark energy around Mirra Shenron began to encompass the room.

The bar struck at Mirra's face and one of the mirrors shot over to defend. The blow struck it and the force rebounded into Cha's face, the post shattered and the half-Hera wandered back with a shaking sensation in her face." Geh, ya damn monster!" she threw a sloppy right hand forward.

Mirra's hand gestured another mirror in the way. The blow connected and the force once more rebounded against her friend sending her stumbling backward wobbly." Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself!" Mirra shouted a kick aimed for her head swinging out.

It hit a mirror and Cha tumbled to the ground from the recoil." Know what, I'm going to ruin that pretty little face of you!" the daughter of Yamcha barked throwing his hands to her side. Blue light appeared there in a sphere of compact energy that charged with streaks of bio-discharge." Bye-bye!" her hands flung forward with the Kamehameha and Mirra Shenron swallowed.

The blast was halted in mid-air, disappearing into a mirror that floated before the Shadow Dragon's face." Stop it! Stop it! I don't want to kill you!" she repeated as Cha darted in for a series of blows. Each hammered into a mirror that appeared before the Shadow Dragon knocking Cha backward in the recoil of her own strikes. Mirra continued to cry out as Cha rushed forward.

A kick smashed into another mirror and Cha backed away." You sly bastard! I'll cap you for this!" Cha's hands opened a barrage of energy bullets firing toward her.

Mirra's body was encased in a field of mirrors that absorbed the blasts entirely, her red eyes glowing through the vortex." I can't watch my friends hurt themselves! Stop it Cha! And you too Dolltaki, stop making them act this way!" Mirra Shenron ordered her aura expanding powerfully.

"Haha, you'll never take my dollies away!" Dolltaki's eyes flashed, and Bra started moving forward as well.

 _'Trunks, please come help,_ ' Mirra pleaded telepathically.

"Don't worry, I am here," Trunks' voice exclaimed as the windows behind Mirra Shenron chattered with Super Saiyan energy.

Dolltaki was pushed back across the ground at the sight, his feet pushing him back into the corner with Bra." Wah where do they keep coming from? You're new too!" he howled upset.

"No, I'm not new, those two are my travelling companions, it'd be best if you let them come back with me," he remarked walking forward. Dolltaki sniveled as the Super Saiyan approached.

"Never! Cha crush him!" Dolltaki ordered his doll, who shot forward.

Trunks' right hand reached out palming in her face, a pressure wave shooting across her body. Cha's body stopped dead before being shot into the wall to the wayside. Small doll clothes fell from the debris as did wood splinters, the doll's head dropping with it." In the sorry state you have them in they couldn't hurt me if I let them punch me all day. I'm saying this again, let them go," Trunks remarked with a deep gulp.

"Like get away from him!" Bra shouted hurling a jewelry box at Trunks' face. It shattered into nothingness as his aura flared out, the golden bits that survived showering through his ki.

' _They're completely clueless, it reminds me of what Babidi did to Krillin,_ ' Trunks noted looking at his sister as she fiddled for something else to throw." You don't have a say in this right now, Bra," Trunks said, a dent appearing in his sister's stomach. She crumpled to the ground unconscious from the movement while he returned gaze to Dolltaki.

"What are you?" Dolltaki shouted as Bra fell flat to the floor.

"I'm Trunks, the Super Saiyan. Like my sister you have no right to talk, turn them back," Trunks barked, his teeth chattering with rage.' _Twice, twice, I screw up at the head of the Grand Tour! I refuse to let this go sideways!_ '

"You better watch your tongue, ha!" Dolltaki grinned as his blue eyes flashed pink.

That light never escaped though, a white glove appearing over his eyes." W-what?" he thrashed about angrily unable to remove the glove from his face despite his best efforts.

"D-dad?" Trunks looked over in shock at the Divine Super Saiyan that currently stood in front of Dolltaki.

"No," Mirra Shenron replied leaning against the glass sweating." I couldn't figure out how strong to make the Universe Reflection, but I figured a God could stop his doll stare. It won't last long, but I can hold out until we get some answers," the Shadow Dragon explained.

Trunks reached up and scratched the back of his head." Way to go, Divine Super Saiyan is just like the real thing. The overwhelming energy in the air is taking my breath away," Trunks smiled as his father's grip tightened around the head of the Imeckian menace. Mirra smiled with the reassurance as Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Now, tell me how to reverse this, or I'll blow you to kingdom come," Vegeta's duplicate grumbled angrily. Dolltaki's floor cracked under the weight of the Divine Saiyan's ki.

Dolltaki shivered from the immense pressure." Heheh, go ahead and do it! I'm the only one who can return these precious dollies to normal! And with me gone they'll stay my puppets!" he smiled until heat appeared along his brow.

"I said I want to reverse it! I don't take smug answers, not from weaklings like you!" the Saiyan Elite gruffly replied, blue light appearing around his palm.

"My eyes, that's your answer. And if you continue to pour energy into your hand good like fixing that!" Dolltaki laughed leaning back to accept his fate.

Mirra looked at him panting." Is that all? Just your eyes, that pink flash?" the Shadow Dragon said curiously as the duplicate Vegeta continued to hold him by the face.

"'Is that all?' They're my eyes, there is no other being with my skills! Good luck!" he laughed maniacally.

"You are mistaking, Skill Reflection!" Mirra Shenron pulled forward from the glass with heavy breaths. As she walked her red stare transformed into a mimic of his blue-grey eyes.

"Can you fix them Mirra?" Trunks seemed shocked as his duplicate father continued to hold Dolltaki's face.

"Yes, no more violence needed," she replied pulling Cha up by her chin." Come on wake up Cha, Abreaction Null," Mirra Shenron said as her copied eyes turned pink for a brief flash.

Cha's eyelids twitched for a few seconds before opening slowly, color having returned to amber there." Uh, what's with this splitting headache?" she moaned pulling herself up from the wall.

"It's a long story," Trunks replied lowering his Super Saiyan form.

"W-what? How is that possible? My eyes only! I swear!" Dolltaki thrashed in the duplicate Vegeta's grip.

Mirra Shenron ignored the commented walking to the downed Bra." Bra, I'm sorry. I almost lost it, I know that wasn't you," Mirra teared up while picking her friend from the ground." Abreaction Null," she spoke, and Bra's eyes opened in her grasp.

"Grr, what happened? And why does my head hurt so much?" she clenched her temple while looking forward." More importantly why is my dad here?" Bra swallowed looking at the Divine Super Saiyan.

"Long story short, you were turned into Dolltaki's puppet. Mirra Shenron fixed it," Trunks replied." And dad is just a mirror that was created to stop this guy from using his weird power anymore."

Bra wrapped her arms around her friend's neck." You're a real lifesaver Mirra," she hugged tightly while smiling.

"It... wasn't easy..." Mirra replied with a swallow, looking to Trunks.

He shook his head to her as if to not explain." I'm sorry about that then, but we're back now," Bra replied sitting back.

"This is where you ran off to," Ledgic's voice came through the door as the Z-Fighters gathered.

Trunks looked in shock, his Super Saiyan hair glowing brilliantly." Heh, sorry for running off. But there was something that I needed to take care of," he apologized.

"No, for a criminal like this, I would run off too," Ledgic sighed pulling the spike from her left shoulder, transforming it into a pair of handcuffs.

"That voice, you're that traitor Ledgic! Lord Don Kee would have you skinned!" Dolltaki growled shrilly his teeth clenching beneath the reflection Vegeta's hand.

Ledgic walked behind Don Kee to fasten his wrists." No, if you are going to address me anything it is as Defender of Imecka. The Galactic Patrol will have a steal when it comes to you, Dolltaki," the alien remarked as Dolltaki tried to fight.

"No, no, no! That can't be real, you're trying to act big!" Dolltaki complained.

Vegeta's mirrored clone chuckled." Hah, the only one acting big here is you," came the gruff reply of the Saiyan Prince.

Mirra Shenron fell to her knees." You may want to cover his eyes, I can't keep this up," she huffed while sweat raced down her face.

Ledgic pulled a buckle from his shirt. It turned green briefly before transforming into a pair of thick black lenses along a circular frame." Don't worry about it. It seems your illusion has done well enough," Ledgic remarked looking at Vegeta." I assume your Trunks' father."

"Not quite, the real one is stronger," Vegeta replied before crumbling to the ground in a pile of glass shards.

Mirra Shenron's head fell to the wayside a few moments later, everything going to black.

* * *

Her red eyes opened whilst upon a couch in the center of a room. Blurry figures sat on the outside of her vision and she attempted to sit up, sweat rolling from her face as she did so." Eh, where am I?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, avoiding contact with the blobs that surrounded her.

"You're on the Grand Tour, and about six hours off Imecka," Trunks answered extending a glass of water to the Shadow Dragon.

She reached out and accepted the glass." Six hours? What happened to Dolltaki?" Mirra Shenron asked weakly before taking a sip from the cup.

"He's on a one way trip to the Galactic Prison, Ledgic wasn't lying about there being a Galactic Patrol," Bra replied brushing her long blue hair, the sailor uniform she had been in replaced by replicas of her red crop top and skirt.

Mirra Shenron put the glass down with a smile." That's good, then we succeeded," she smiled looking to her friends.

"If you call being turned into dolls succeeded. I guess we're going to have to wait, again, for an actual peaceful day," Cha sighed placing her hands on her hips.

Bra reached into her skirt's pocket and pulled out her phone." At least the first half of it was," she smiled swiping through the pictures she and Cha took.

Cha looked over her shoulder and smiled." Huh, how'd you not notice the bunny ears?" Yamcha's daughter joked about the second photo from in front of the fountain.

"What? You didn't!" Bra huffed leaning back in her chair.

"Hehe," Cha replied.

The ship ferried them further away by the second, their next planet sitting out in the unknown.

* * *

 _There you have it another chapter in the books. I know it was long and messy, but I did not feel like breaking the material for Imecka into two chapters, especially not with Christmas looming._

 _Now, thank you so much for reading this week, on Christmas Eve nonetheless and I wish you a blessed day and Merry Christmas (along with other holidays around this time that I missed out on, sorry if I did so. I'm a terrible person.)_

 _~Herodan_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Universe Six..._**

Frost wandered among the leanings of a war torn planet, his black cloak billowing in the breeze. His worn features analyzed the faces of the impoverished and his head was cast miserably in the effects of it. His long blue tail swished back and forth with each step as several of those resting in the tents grabbed what they could to pelt him in frustration.

"Bug off, cruel bastard!" they barked in their native tongues as rocks and cans bounced from his body. This was his punishment, his fear toward the Saiyans and ambition for his position had led to this. No matter the effort their minds would not come around to change.

"Hey, you monster!" a rock flung at the back of his head with the effort of a feminine shout. It was highlighted with purple light and sent careening into the ground, Frost turned his head to see his attacker.

She was a young woman with pale reddish pink skin, covered in tribal scars from her face to her exposed arms and legs. Brands were etched into her exposed stomach while a long tether held against the choker on her neck. Her gray eyes were shaking at the counter he provided while a cool breeze threw the sackcloth she wore into disarray. Tears dribbled down her face amid the breeze as Frost kept his eyes locked on her.

"What makes me a monster? Not only to you, but to the people of this planet?" Frost asked, his Frieza-like tone bringing a chill to the air despite the authenticity behind it. His red eyes focused as he awaited a reply, dust settling upon his pronged feet as he made a heel turn to face her.

"You took the Saiyans away! You prevented them from...from keeping our villages safe!" she shouted picking up another rock. It was flung forward striking Frost across the face before crumbling to dust after its force left.

"I know, I was poor in that decision. Having one remind me constantly of my failings as an emperor is always appreciated, but I heard that one before," Frost coldly replied turning away.

She gulped, tears rolling down her face." You don't understand! The Saiya-Force that you put here kept all of us safe from the warlords and the raiders. Their cruel men that hunted us women in the night! You let them..." she paused teeth grinding together." You let them... do this to me!" she roared angrily refusing to step toward the Frost Demon.

Frost froze at those words.' _She can't be more than a child, those scars and brands they weren't tribal at all. Were they slave markers?_ ' he gulped looking back at her with shaking red eyes." You, your body, I let that happen. Those wounds that were inflicted to you were my folly my responsibility," he replied clenching his teeth in the reply, her scarred frame taking on a new meaning too savage to look at.

"You deserve to rot in hell!" she plucked a stone from the ground. It rushed through the air smashed into Frost's brow, his head dropping with the impact.

"You're right, I do. The things that I allowed happen to several planets like this one should allot me that much," he agreed as the rock powdered across his body." Yet those that should want me dead the most have forgiven me. They said my deeds call be undone," he muttered looking to the ground.

"Undone? How could a monster like you undo anything! What have you to mourn?!" her teary voice raised as the stone smashed against him.

"I do not know, but for a Saiyan who lost people to my manic episode, who knew the martyrs that I slain in interstellar space, said I could do good. Others have seen the same from my past," Frost looked up." And for him, and the legacy of my once respected empire I will do good. No matter the circumstances to do so," Frost finished strongly as the woman threw yet another stone at him.

It smashed against his face and blew to the wayside, his pronged feet taking toward her." Now, tell me your name," Frost asked continuing to walk slowly toward her.

"Eeh! Eh!" she was choked up, Frost was approaching her. His stalwart face and sharp eyes were boring into her body taking away any sense of words that would be said toward the alien.

A man with a long gray beard ran forward placing his hands around her shoulder." Chiri, her name is Chiri, Lord Frost," the man gulped, his weakened arms and legs wavering as he blocked the path. His resolved black eyes turned toward the emperor and he swallowed." Whatever you plan to do to her, you'll have to do to me first!" his aged voice came as his cloak blew around him.

Frost continued forward slowly, his tail swishing behind him powerfully as he walked forward." Then, move aside," he gestured pulling the man away with a slight telekinetic push.

"Haban!" she said her teary eyes continuing to streak as the aged man stumbled from the push." Mons-" the scarred woman barked before Frost appeared in front of her face.

"I mean you no harm," Frost said staring into her shaking eyes. Her teary gaze struck his heart, but he did not wish to avert his attention from her, this pain was what he needed." I only want to know your name, so I can better understand your story," Frost continued with garnet glare burning with honesty." Do you care to tell me that? This case seems to be the worst on any planet I've visited this far," the recovering despot said with full honesty.

Chiri nodded, out of fear or relief, perhaps a combination of both.

"Chiri!" Haban shouted from his distance position, in shock at the reply.

"I'll talk," the teenager answered back nodding, her teary eyes dribbling down her face.

"Thank you," Frost bowed to her.

Haban cleared his throat." I will come as well. I may not amount to much, but you will not lay hands on Chiri."

Frost looked and nodded." I understand."

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Fallen Emperor? Frost's Resolve!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Goten crashed to the tiles on his knees. Beads of sweat fell down his face as his black eyes bulged, his head leaning forward while heavy breaths escaped him." Have you had enough Goten?" Katas' voice rang into his ear while Katas cast a long shadow over him.

Goku's son looked up, his sweating features contorting as he tried to stand up." Yeah, I've been trying to use it, but all of this time nothing is working," he answered defeated while falling back into a seated position.

"You will get it, the Kaioken is a difficult technique to learn," Katas extended a hand toward the half-Saiyan.

"I at least thought I would know how to use it by now though. Tien made it looks so easy," Goten answered wrapping his hand into his Namekian's instructors. That grip proving to be the one that brought him to his feet.

"Tien has trained his entire life to master martial arts," the Namekian explained complimented the triclops." He makes most fighting techniques look easy."

Goten stood up on wobbling knees." I guess you're right, my dad does the same thing," his hands rested on his hips. Golden energy trimmed his body and exploded upward into a flame of hair atop his head. He smiled before it faded, and he fell forward, the sweat along his body burning away in steam." I'm not cut like them though, I've always had Super Saiyan to lean on when my fighting didn't go how I planned."

"And that is fine," Katas smiled walking forward. His right hand reached out onto Goten shoulder lifting the gaze of the shorter man." We found the block that you've been struggling to overcome. You let your focus slip due to your power, let's focus on increasing your mental fortitude once more and then perhaps the Kaioken will come easier to you," the Namekian smiled as Goten's steaming body cooled.

"Heh, you think so?" he smiled like his father would, before falling to the side." Maybe, I can take a nap and then we'll get back to it," the son of Goku laughed as his tired eyes closed.

Mister Popo approached carrying a watering can, his beady eyes looking down at the grown half-Saiyan." Oh my, it looks like your training today was too much," the ebony immortal commented placing the can on the ground.

"He will do just fine, he wore himself out in our spar. Though he does need a bed Mister Popo," the Super Namekian commented to his friend.

"Certainly," the genie nodded with his arms folded over his chest. Goten's body levitated and rested atop a cot with a pillow and a blanket covering him." Did you find a way to overcome his mental blocks after your spar?" Popo inquired knowing Goten was resting.

Katas chuckled staring at the resting Goten." I think we did. He may not get the Kaioken right away, but I can tell that Goten will get it if we can get him to realize how skilled he actually is."

"Humph, I am sure that he will," Popo hummed picking up his watering can to head off to the garden.

' _My thoughts exactly, Goten only thinks his skill was lacking. Of course, he hasn't had a true fight in so long it is understandable,_ ' the Namekian laughed watching as Goten rested in front of him.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Goku hopped back and forth over the water his black hair bobbing as he smiled across at his son." Hey, Pan are you ready for this?" the Saiyan raised on Earth asked as his white obi flapped from his teal gi top.

The quarter Saiyan walked forward, scratching the back of her head." I don't know grandpa," she replied somewhat nervously, with shaking black eyes and a heavy sigh.

"Hey, don't be nervous Pan. You just wanted us to judge your power, right? Don't worry about it," Gohan informed with his arms folded across the chest of his traditional orange-red dogi.

"Just let it all out Pan," Goku added smiling and raising his right hand with a thumb's up.

' _They're right Pan, you wanted to see how strong you are from their point of view let it go,_ ' she smiled looking her father and grandfather. Pan took a breath spreading her legs across the soft grass." Haa!" she shouted, a white glow exploding from her body in potent flames. Grass around her feet flailed to the wayside as the pond her grandfather floated over began to lap against the shore under the ki.

Pan took another breath in, her hands clenching tightly at a ninety degree angle from her body. Her black hair rose as the white aura grew more intense across her body." Haaaa!" she echoed in a louder shout, dark clouds gathering overhead with the yell. Sparks of golden light swam through the white aura around her before expanding into a boiling inferno.

Her long black hair stood on end raising upward in a fan-like shape that tinted a blazing yellow-gold. Lightning rumbled through the clouds above while the water beneath Son Goku rocked upward around his stalwart frame. Her black pupils shone with blue-green light while her body gained definition. By the end of her shout she was a Mastered Super Saiyan, her eyes focusing on her grandpa.

"What do you think?" she asked with hands resting on her hips. His gaze gave no indication on where she stood in power, nor did his content face.

"Well, you're way stronger than I was when I fought Cell, hehe," Son Goku broke his silence smiling." Then, again, so was Gohan. Probably because you have Super Saiyan Two."

"Is that right? Am I as strong as you were?" Pan looked to her father.

Gohan's left hand was resting on his chin and he nodded." Yeah, just about. You have a lot of control over your ki too," Gohan nodded and his furry tail uncurled from his waist." But how about you push it to Super Saiyan Two? You wanted us to gauge your strength after all," the hero of Earth added to his daughter smiling. His black eyes were glowing with pride in the teenager's power and he knew his father felt the same way.

' _If that's true, then maybe I can still keep up with Rote, Trunks, and Uncle Goten,_ ' Pan scratched the back of her head." Okay then! Here it goes!" Pan's hands clenched, and she returned to her charging stance, crackling discharge streaking around her body as her blue-green eyes grew stern.

"Aaaaah!" she shouted the dark clouds overhead rumbling with thunder as the aura around her exploded out. Streams of lightning ripped around her as the ground at her feet crunched and compressed. Winds sharply blew round the field as her aura climbed higher into the air. Distant lightning zapped against her air forming long chains that wrapped and fizzled through the aura.

Her spiking hair struck upward sharply, her eyes growing stern with the released ki. Wind churned beneath her aura and across the pond where her grandfather stood; his features showing the glee he got from feeling the energy." Haaa!" she shouted throwing her arms down and dispelling the darkness above with a pillar of light. Cracks filled in around her as she lowered her tilted head to look at her father and grandfather once more.

Gohan's arms were crossed over his chest and a smile appeared on his face.' _Wow, that's what it felt like when I transformed too. Pan's really something else, I may have been younger when I transformed, but she has everything in check. That training paid off more than I thought,_ ' the proud father smiled raising his right hand to adjust his glasses.

Goku's face was covered in a beaming smile.' _Heh, she's really something, training with Bra and Mirra Shenron really gave her an edge. This is great,_ ' the palmed haired fighter smiled stepping forward." This is awesome Pan, honestly. I only gave you and after thought about your power that last time we trained, but man, I should have complimented you more," Goku smiled clenching his fist.

"Grandpa, that means so much!" Pan laughed from within her Super Saiyan Two aura.

Gohan's arms were folded over his chest and he nodded." I'm with you on this one dad. She's not as strong as you were when you came back but I'm pretty sure she could beat Cell, maybe even Broly," the half-Saiyan acknowledged.

"But it's still not enough to match Keru of Universe Six though, is it?" Pan asked folding her arms over her chest.

"No, Caulifla either. They were on a different level when they stepped up their power, your guys teamwork helped a lot in that fight," Goku referred to their match in Universe Six." Remember, power's not everything. You have a ton of skills that some people don't. When teaming with Bra you two are naturals at playing one another, I'd probably take you over Caulifla and Keru any day, a fight of your fusions though..." he trailed off smiling.

"Fusions? They can fuse too grandpa?" Pan asked confused.

"With the Potara Earrings, yeah, Kefla was something special. I got the same vibe from her I did from you guys," the palm haired warrior smiled nodding his head.

Gohan shook his head." That's enough dad, she just wanted us to gauge her power, not pick fights."

"Yup, sorry Pan," Goku smiled scratching the back of his head." Back to the point, your ki it's crazy high. Back when I was your age, I was fighting Piccolo at the World Tournament, I couldn't touch you."

Pan proceeded to laugh." Things were simpler back then, you didn't have to worry about Gods of Destruction or Shadow Dragons."

"Yeah, just fighting demons and putting giant rabbits on the moon," Goku nodded.

Gohan chuckled." Maybe not simpler, just less high-stakes."

"Definitely," his father agreed.

Pan looked at them from with her Super Saiyan Two aura, hands resting on her hips." Now, that I'm loosened up I could use a sparring partner," she smiled looking at the pair.

"You were the one that didn't want to fight at the start of this Pan," Gohan sighed removing his glasses.

"I didn't want to, but I haven't transformed in a while. It's like all of that need to fight came right back," she answered laughing.

Gohan handed his glasses over to his father." Hey dad, keep those safe," he smiled as his father took them.

"Kay, son," Goku shrugged keeping a grip on them as Gohan stared face to face with his daughter.

His white aura exploded upward, his power up heaving the compressed ground that Pan's transformation had left." There, we should be about the same level. Give me your best shot," the tailed Saiyan smiled.

Pan sprang back into the hybrid Turtle Style she had learned since her youth." All right don't worry. You're going to get it!" she shot forward, blurring from the sight of average people instantly.

"Good," Gohan smiled slapping her fist away while setting into the Turtle Stance himself.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere on Earth..._**

Raditz pushed away Rote's hand as they shot across the ocean. Their strikes whipping whitecaps across the surface before sloshing sparkles rose into the air dancing around as they fell. A kick between the two split a tidal wave sending it crashing down several feet beyond them losing any momentum it would have had. Their fists followed suit chopping the sea around them further.

"You're getting a hang of it, which you need after embarrassing yourself yesterday," Raditz remarked blocking his son's kick with his left knee. The super Saiyan half-ling stumbled back from the counter before shaking his head.

"Embarrassing myself? You hit me with a punch that had God ki behind it. Super Saiyan Two and Three can't keep up with that," Rote rubbed his cheek where said blow had landed. His blue-green eyes locked on his father after those words as the burly Saiyan laughed.

"You had to be prepared for it though, I was still moving at your speed. That was what yesterday's training was about, being on guard," he shook his head, black hair waving as his head ducked.

Rote spiraled forward through a column of waves causing them to spin out around his body. his right fist fired out and Raditz grabbed it, Rote knew this and attempted to jab his left home only for it to be batted down and a knee to tap against his brow. The Super Saiyan flicked backward while flipping wildly. He stopped himself and clenched his fists unleashing further Super Saiyan ki.

"Hah! Da! Hiyah!" Rote shouted throwing his hands forward in repetition. A swarm of ki blasts fired down from his grasp aimed solely from his stationary father.

Raditz shot toward his half-ling son. His body shot through the energy blasts perfectly, their dome-like glows filling the water behind him as he jetted toward his son.

A silver glow appeared around his long mane of hair while his black eyes temporarily changed to match that frosted color. The blasts were worked around expertly, while shadow-y afterimages traced his frame. Rote's hands seemed to stop entirely as he moved toward his son at a greater rate. Then, an explosion occurred in the air before him and that vanished. He blurred through it untouched.

Rote crossed his arms and his father's right hand struck. The air rumbled, and the hybrid was flung back as the last wisps of the silver-y smoke across Raditz's body faded. He looped back and flung his arms out star-like to face the full-blood that had pushed him to the edge." Heh, damn dad. Still no-selling everything, guess leveling up wouldn't be a bad choice," he smiled.

Raditz looked toward the East, toward Mount Pouzu." Yeah, Pan's power is higher than you are gunning at now," the long haired Saiyan chuckled feeling the power of the quarter Saiyan.' _The scary part is that it feels exactly like it did when Demigra transformed her with his magic. It's like his time displacement know all about this power,_ ' that battle from over a decade prior sat heavily in his mind.

Rote nodded." Wow, her ki did spike up. She's a Super Saiyan Two now," he smiled clenching his fists.' _Guess that means I better do the same,_ ' Rote chuckled having assumed the form multiple times in their training over the past month.

"Haaa!" he shouted, sending the ocean beneath he and his father into a whirlpool. Clouds overhead congregated in a dark spiral above him while lightning shimmered across his torso. These streaks of plasma burst at the rims of his aura filling it with discharge as his power shot toward the sky like a rugged flame. His raised golden hair sharpened like blades while his relaxed features grew stern.

Raditz nodded rolling his neck." Good son, good." he blared forward striking Rote with a right handed jab.

The half-Saiyan grabbed it and felt the force of the blow shoot through him. The dark clouds overhead shook before blasting apart, his father's image vanishing with them.

"What?" Rote looked to the side blocking a kick with his forearm. It bowed under the force as Raditz's image appeared there surrounded in a glow of white energy, that soon tinted gold as he slipped by once more.

"Focus Rote, you want to grow stronger, so use all your sense," Raditz's voice seemed to come from every direction, dozens of afterimages playing around him with folded arms.

Rote took a breath in closing his eyes. He raised his right and left arms simultaneously and threw them both to the air. What he missed though was an afterimage flickering from just above him, the real deal appearing right at his stomach." Had me to the last second," Raditz complimented, before spreading the ocean around his son's body with a strong right hand.

Rote flailed through the parted waves before pulling to a stop and shooting into air. The split below filled with foam and water while his father glared up from the ocean's surface confidently." I'm impressed," Rote laughed before taking forward his slate gi flapping to the wayside as he drew back his right hand.

Raditz weaved past it and delivered a knee into his son's gut, holding him over it with a burst of force." I told you to use all of your senses to keep up," Raditz sighed before kicking his son from his left knee with ease.

Rote flailed backward wiping spit from his mouth in the process." All right, well, here I come," the half-breed dashed forward again, this time narrowing his eyes.

"Humph," Raditz moved his head away from his son's leading punch smiling.' _The pieces are there. He just needs to figure it out._ '

* * *

 ** _Planet Peppa..._**

Frost sat around a campfire, the black cloak he wore folding around his body. Debris was finding its way from the locals against his body to which he merely averted his eyes." Take your time explaining this to me Chiri, there is no need to rush it," Frost explained slowly the elegant Arcosian drawl providing relief and suspicion simultaneously.

She nodded taking a breath in." It all started when the Saiyans posted here were taken away," she said adjusting locks of her hair from in front of her gray eyes. Her hands clenched tightly, the abrasive scars there chaffing against the tattered garb she wore in the process." That led to a power vacuum between villages and the larger cities here," she explained keeping eyes averted from the despot.

"So, without the Saiyans the worst among you decided they could do what they wanted," Frost returned the words. His red eyes looking at the scars and burns that lined her body.

Chiri looked up and nodded." The strays that settled here added in the favor, their worst traits coming to show."

"Chiri, you don't have to rush this," Haban assured placing a hand on her shoulder. His green eyes looking at the despot that sat across from them narrowed.

"Then, what happened?" Frost asked as a stone smashed against the back of his head followed by a slew of harsh words.

"There is nothing for sure, but the largest cities started to gather forces. Lacking an emperor led to a civil war," she looked back at the graying man behind her with a sigh." A power struggle that tore families and homes apart," she added on as Haban's grasp on her shoulder tightened.

Frost swallowed." And after that?"

"I-" she stopped, tears flowing from her closed eyes.

Haban spoke up keeping his grip tight." She's had enough for now, Frost. I recommend you head back to your ship, if you're interested check in later," he spoke aggressively toward the man, feeling the shaking in the young lady's body.

"I'll be fine sitting here, thank you," he replied as Haban led her away. Shadows creeping in of the locals encircling him.

He looked up, red eyes sternly staring at them." Say what you want about the state of your planet. I can't remedy everything that I caused overnight, but I will at least hear complaints," he said as a tin can slammed between his brows.

"I have some words for you bastard!" a one armed man growled holding another can in his hand. His left eye was covered with an eyepatch and scars lined his body." I have plenty of em!" he hissed kicking the stoop that Chiri had sat on into the emperor's face. It broke away leaving a small smudge.

"Then, let me hear them," Frost replied looking up, undaunted.

* * *

That night was filled with rain something that forced those surrounding him into their tents and leanings. Frost though sat in it amid the smoke from the burned out fire and the chill of the cold nights. His red eyes looking for where Chiri had been taken off too.

Early the next morning he stood up and decided to search for her, while everyone else slept. His pronged feet sank into the ground and he wandered through the muddy pathway.' _I allowed so many innocent lives to be ruined. My fear was the worst thing that could happen to these people,_ ' Frost acknowledged while walking passing tent after tent.

His soggy steps through the rain sloshed water about as he continued to search. Finding the far edge of the town Frost saw a deteriorating tent with a hole tearing across the canvas top. Sleeping adjacent to that top on a cot was Chiri, her blanket soaking wet and her teeth chattering from the cold water that was currently pounding through the hole.

' _It's a shame that with a life like yours you have to live in this way,_ ' Frost sighed clenching his hand. His dark purple aura spread upward drying his soaking cloak while also driving the rain temporarily from the hole overhead.

He telekinetically pushed her cot to the opposite side of the tent before removing the soaked blanket and replacing it with his cloak. His red eyes stared through the hole and a piece of plywood laying several dozen yards away provided a solution.' _It will not hold if these conditions keep, but it will keep her drier than she is,_ ' he commented pulling it over with his mind and sitting it atop the hole like an awning.

Frost then walked away, the person on the cot rolling as he did so. Quickly, he vanished wandering back to the fire ring that he had sat around, the icy rain rushing down around his frame. A golden light crossed his aura as it floated out to dry his skin, his body glowing with a faint power.' _I could return to my ship, but if I do that what little trust I have gained will evaporate faster than this rain,_ ' Frost sighed strolling to the log he had sat on earlier.

And so, he sat.

* * *

 ** _Space (Universe Seven) ..._**

Trunks rocked back and forth across the craft, his legs and hands moving rapidly. His lavender-silver hair dancing around as he shadowboxed along the far wall. Cha and Bra conversed with Mirra Shenron in the background, their eyes occasionally moving toward the warrior.

' _Luckily, the next planet is some ways out. Everyone has needed some time to wind down,_ ' the son of Vegeta noted the smiles on his crews face. They had been scowling or hiding true intent days prior after Dolltaki's influencing.

"Hey, Trunks, do you think we can trust those Galactic Patrol guys with someone like Dolltaki?" Cha asked curiously from her position on the couch.

He twisted through the air veiled in dazzling white ki before falling to the floor of the space ship. He popped back to the side to block an imaginary kick before kneeing said imaginary foe and palming them away with a palm thrust. He swept a left kick across the ground before spinning to a vertical base, finishing his shadow match before answering.

"I'm pretty sure we can," Trunks answered back rolling his neck." Jiya, the one that picked him up, seemed competent enough. Not to mention Dolltaki's harmless without his eyes, Ledgic made sure to cover those up," Vegeta's son answered bouncing back on his heels to prepare against his imaginary foe again.

"I guess so, but I don't know," Bra put her left hand over her chin.' _They seemed oddly on edge about saying anything about that Galactic Prison, caution's one thing but-_ ' Bra was taken from her thoughts by Cha.

"All that matters is that he's out of our hair. I'm just glad for that, I hope that creep never gets out," Yamcha's daughter shivered, his controlling eyes remaining etched across her mind.

Mirra Shenron nodded." Seeing my friends like that, bothered me to no end," she refused to elaborate further, but they agreed.

"Definitely, he was just such a creep," Bra shivered thinking about it again.

Trunks threw his right hand against the air to start training again." At least Mirra was able to find a way to reverse it. It'd be hard to explain to Zangya why their daughter came back with an accent and delinquency."

Cha shrugged." I think she'd dig it."

"Yeah, about as much as dad would enjoy me walking around going 'OMG that's totes adorbs'," Bra rolled her eyes. Trunks' description of their dolled personalities resounded disturbingly for the pair, though they would not admit it.

"I know I couldn't," Trunks replied delivering a high kick. His right fist fired out against his shadow's before splitting away with a rising knee strike that met the air." You're so much more than the shopping airhead type," he weaved through an imaginary punch before palming forward and crashing to the floor atop it, his hips twisting to raise his legs from the ground in a wheeling kick.

"Thanks bro," Bra looked nodding. She was warrior with honed mind and body, something that an airhead would never be able to capitalize upon.

Trunks pushed up and crossed his arms, a phantom boxing him backward or at least his feet showed so." No problem, I can't have you goes go doubting yourselves. The whole point of this trip was to get rid of some of that doubt, to prepare ourselves to fill in our fathers' shoes," he proclaimed continuing to weave through strikes from his invisible foe.

Mirra Shenron let those words resound in her head while watching Trunks fight.' _His movements, there is no one there, but the way he's fighting...it is almost like there is a specific style he's countering. Goten's style maybe?'_ her head tilted as Bra stood up from the chair, baggy hoodie swaying.

"Fighting against thin air isn't going to get you there, Trunks," Bra replied removing said hoodie. Her black sports bra was all that sat underneath it while her jogging pants adjusted into stance.

Trunks scratched the back of his head." Hey, don't knock it until you try it."

"Let me try against you first, dad always said for us to train in a pair," Bra added rolling her neck, her bare hands clenching.

"Don't complain if you can't keep up," he smiled taking a few steps back." It's pretty cramped for fighting though, no high flying stuff, okay?"

"Right," Bra nodded taking several steps away from her brother.

Cha stood up at the table and looked over at Mirra Shenron." Well, this is going to be fun."

Mirra Shenron nodded." I agree."

* * *

 ** _Universe Six (Planet Peppa) ..._**

The rains refused to leave, and the native Peppans refused to leave their estates. Frost though sat around the fire calmly, allowing the pounding rains to strike his body mercilessly. His red eyes were closing from fatigue of such, but he accepted the responsibility of his own mental shortcomings as a leader. The rain proving a useful means of analyzing that fact.

A river rolled in front of his body cutting through the fire pit to throw around the logs that sat at the bottom. His head dropped not long after, giving into the fatigue of loafing about so obviously.

While the emperor slept, someone else braved into the rain. A young teenager covering her head with a flat piece of plywood with a black cloak in her hand. She moved through the mud quietly in an effort to not disturb the former despot with purpose. Her gray eyes looking at his sleeping frame with hesitance for what he had done, but in his current state he had done nothing.

Holding the ply over the pair of them she took the cloth in her hand." Here, out here you need this more than I do," she said aloud wrapping the cloak around its original wielder's neck, it was warm on his skin which brought a smile to his face. In fact, the fabric had been dried by fire something that seemed impossible in the rains that drenched the planet.

Chiri quickly scurried away, her head lowered unable to look directly at the former despot.

Frost's eyes twitched, and he looked back to the sound of wet footsteps." Did I fall asleep?" he asked reaching to his neck, feeling the fabric he had given away sitting there." Did she come out here to give this back?" he questioned, an orange-golden tint flashing in her periphery as he stared toward the distance.

* * *

Days had passed since those rainy days and the locals were growing tired of his presence; assailing him with riffraff from the ground and their own voices. Broadly, he took it upon his lofty shoulders.

And that resilience paid off as Frost stood looking at Chiri, his red eyes locked on her battered frame and his ears listening to every word that escaped her mouth. His heart was tugged by the testimony of abuse and violence that had been wrought upon her. The scars and branding from the passage between different regimes of violent warlords, and the cries for help that remained unanswered.

"They raided our villages on the outskirts...in the middle of the night..." she huffed looking to the ground with tears rolling down her face. Hands wrapped around her knees as she sat by the fire." We were taken to a giant building in the capital to be sold. We were stripped to practically nothing...and then we were given numbers and tags..." she shivered as the memory continued to be recalled.

"You don't have to Chiri, he gets the idea," Haban swallowed as Frost looked at her with teeth clenched.

"They had trainers...they attacked us, drugged us, anything to get us to break spiritually to present for the audience..." she recalled shaking." Then, when our lots were called, we were pulled onto the stage by our collars and sold off. After that the buyers...they did..." she shook looking at the branding on her midsection, and the scars along her wrists. The assaults playing back in her mind.

"You weren't the only young girl then, the only one, bought and sold like cattle," Frost muttered unwilling to raise his voice. His tail thrashed behind him angrily while his muscles twinged with aggression.

"No, not at all! It's all your fault!" she shouted at him angrily. The conversation had been enlightening in a sickening sense of the word.

Frost looked to the ground and he nodded." Yes, it is my fault. The savagery of this planet's natives without supervision proved too much to be contained by any huddled government, my authority and the Saiyans presence kept that in check," he said lowly, his red eyes continuing to streak with faint trails of tears.

"I am going to right that mistake Chiri, I have to now. Thank you for finally trusting me enough to open your feelings to me. Your candor is something that I feel like I've needed to hear for a long time, a firsthand account of my failures as ruler," his voice rumbled. A dark cloud swelled overhead as purple energy spread beneath the black cloak he wore. The dusty ground at his feet turning into a green glass from the heat.

"You were being honest?" she looked at him through her own teary eyes. His resolved face and stern posture were lacking sadistic tendency and the typical glow of a cruel villain.

Frost looked to the sky, his senses encompassing the planet." Yes, I was given this chance to do well by someone far above me in all aspects. The least I can do is honor his wishes," the former despot nodded before levitating from the ground.

Chiri was at a loss of words, Frost had taken her abusive words and scolding shouts without retort nor a sense of violence." He was being genuine."

"Indeed," Haban nodded in equal awe.

His frame blasted over the horizon a few moments later, passing by another tent city. Shouts raced toward him from the ground and debris tried to fling itself his way, but speed proved his greatest ally. He was an Arcosian aiming to put an end to cruelty, something that Universe Six had respected him for before he betrayed it. Their hurtful words assuring that.

His cloaked frame tore between skyscrapers an abandoned city. It smelt of rubble and blood, something that a civil war had left heavily in the air with the eerie black of smoking tires and torched vehicles. Frost ignored that though heading toward the center of the city, where the sole building on the planet with electricity resided like Olympus towering over a plain of poverty.

The Frost Demon landed several feet in front of a barricade. Stockade fencing had been mangled and wrapped around large concrete pilings that were hammered into the ground from above. Sentry turrets rose from the ground atop structures made of broken cars topped with the cheapest homes from the city around them. Broken glass and trash blew behind the wall from the joyous lifestyle that was partaken by those within.

There was something among that facade of fraternity that sat with Frost's stomach. Red dots from the turrets stopped him from thinking about it though as though found position between his eyes. He recognized the lights immediately they were on Galactic Peace Corps construction with mounted plasma cannons resting beneath with a faint blue glow.

Frost stared up at this and scowled.' _My own technology that I developed for good purposes being turned to weapons of destruction. I figured only my sect of the Planet Alliance were capable of seeing that destructive capability,_ ' the Arcosian sighed raising his right hand." Pull the triggers all you wish, the bolts will do nothing to me," Frost explained in mumble as the triggers were pulled in union.

The bolts of charged plasma ripped through the air and smashed against his face. The ground behind him tore alight with the discharge of electricity that came from the contact, but he stood untouched." I told you," his right hand swept, and the cannons were torn from their moorings and flung across the city to the outskirts before exploding harmless and silently from that direction.

"What the-" one started to say before being palmed to the ground from behind. Frost appeared there with his hand against the back of the armored alien's head.

"Enough," a jolt of ki filled his hand and the man went limp." If need be, I can deal with you later," he said staring to the other sentry. A flash lit his eyes and the armored guard there crashed against the side support, falling forward unconscious as well.' _There,_ ' he noted springing from the sentry post to the ground behind it, trash floating in front of his face.

The door to the building opened with a simple hand gesture and he proceeded to enter. The moment he entered the smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air the musky odor of sweating people resounded beneath that. That smell was his guide to the destination on the planet, where the cruelty seemed to stem from; the cruelty wrought by his failings as emperor.

As he drew nearer the sound of sobbing filled the air, the sobs were of young women that quickly silenced with the wound of a cracking of a whip." Stop sniveling, you'll effect your pricing!" rang through the hall with that sound, Frost's hands clenched with that shout as he reached another set of double doors.

He reached through those double doors and he entered onto the floor a grand auditorium. The pungent odor of smoke and alcohol grew more intense as he stepped in, the alcohol was cheap, and the smoke was far from pleasant. Greasy patrons were the cause of this, their varying heights and builds showed that many of them had come from off world to reach the planet, none however seemed to care about his presence they were too focused on the prize.

On the stage, four young women, of Peppan lineage, looked at the ground, their dark hair framing their faces. They wore nothing but bikini-like garb and a leather choker around their necks. All tied into a single lead held by the marketeer. None bore the branding of Chiri, but they seemed far less resolved than she was, broken to a point of subservience.

"These four lovely heifers are to go to the highest bidders. Shall we start with a bid as low as two hundred?" the marketeer asked slyly addressing the teenagers as if they were livestock. He was a slim alien that one could say looked quite like Burter of the Ginyu Force, with a lighter green complexion and several inches cut from his height. He wore armor that was unfamiliar to the emperor, salvaged from some unknown world.

"Four of them for the price of one? I'll quadruple that," a slurring voice came up from the crowd. A long purple tentacle following to raise as if to place a bet." That is only fair after all," he laughed Frost could not see the bidder's face, but he knew it was less than honorable.

"The bet has jumped up to eight hundred? Does anyone offer anything higher for these four lovely heifers, they will be perfect for any task you need. Their trainer has done a phenomenal job to keep them this disciplined!" the auctioneer shouted gleefully as the girls stood there shivering yet averting their eyes.

Frost clenched his hands.' _I could end this now without violence, but unfortunately, I do not have the checkbook of the Planet Alliance any longer,_ ' he looked to the ground.

"Once..." the first call." Twice..." the auctioneer continued his gaze shifting around the room. Frost's balled fists were hidden among the shadow as the tentacled alien started to move toward the stage." Three times! Sold to the gorgeous man in front for eight hundred thousand units!" the marketeer reached the lead down to the tentacle closest to the stage.

From that seat came a slimy ball-shaped creature dripping with a clear fluid. He bore a single eye in the center of his forehead while numerous tendrils reached from around his body. A sick grin crossed his face the trapped girls stared toward the ground, their fates accepted to the cruel tastes of their new master. The glob-like monster handed a card to the auctioneer before smiling.

"Considering that none of you wanted to bet, how about I show you exactly what you are missing?" the man grinned, his tentacle-like limbs moving their way up the girls' legs.

"Eh," they squealed as the tendrils made their way up to their waists and chest. Wet streaks of slime sliding down their bodies as they shivered in their new master's grip. Tears brimmed in the corners of their eyes as the tentacles continued to grope them.

"Ohoho, a show?" the auctioneer grinned as those in attendance all smiled.

"Once, I have my way with them I am sure they'll willing accept anything from the likes of you!" he laughed wheezily as his tentacles continued to wrap around them.

Then, a red beam of light shot through the air as the girls began to pant. It bore through the blob's head just above his eyes, green blood falling to the ground from the shot. Slime spilled as his limbs fell from the girls' body, all of them huddling there with ruby marks across their faces and no sense of running away.

"I've seen enough," Frost said walking down the aisle way. His aura flared to life flipping several of the chairs along his pathway upside down and flinging nearby aliens to the wayside.

"Frost? He's here?" someone shouted in the distance, shouting in fear and glee at the arrival.

"Is he going to give us the show we want? I heard he's not as pure as we thought after all," another laughed from the corner.

"Tentacle play's not my thing either, thanks for that," another voice came from a far corner as Frost approached the stage.

The auctioneer grinned looking to the former despot with a smile." That'll be another eight hundred thousand units," he said gleefully believing there was another customer in his midst.

"This is not your fault, run away," Frost instructed the girls on the stage, never breaking eye contact with the auctioneer.

"Eight hundred thousand units," the auctioneer laughed again, knowing the girls were not going to move.

Frost looked to the girls." Go, you're free. You no longer have to lounge around here, you're free," Frost repeated in a raised tone. Those in the room gulping with the revealed.

"What?" the auctioneer shouted as the Peppans on the stage hurried through a side door. A telekinetic pushed followed them hurling those standing on the other side against a wall. Their heads slumping down as the girls hurried by.

"I told you, I've seen enough. This type of action is uncalled for on a planet in my kingdom," Frost roared, blowing the man over with a flash of his aura. The entire room grew silent as he floated above the floor." The Frost that let this type of action go on is long gone, I recommend you turn tail and return to your home planets before you end up like that lewd creatures over there," Frost instructed continuing to display his might.

"Of course, Lord Frost!" the auctioneer bowed before the emperor atop the stage in full kowtow. His forehead striking the ground while his shaking his lay flat on the floor.

The others shook staring toward the Frost Demon emperor." You heard me, spread the word as well. This quadrant of the Universe is under strict rule from Lord Frost," he said with Arcosian typicality, a cruel yet powerful tone resonating through his voice.

Those in the room looked at him mortified." Y-yes, Frost, sir, your majesty!" one chattered before turning from the room and rushing down the hallway. The Frost Demon's frame lowering to the ground as the others escaped.

Frost placed his hands on his hips and made an exit, the sobs that had rang out during his entrance being replaced with sounds of nervous joy." There is a camp city seven miles southeast of here. I will be leaving supplies with an elder there named Haban, if you are ever in distress I recommend going there. I will arrive to this planet as fast as possible to resolve that discomfort if possible," Frost said passing by the door to said room, where the three from the stage were being wiped down with towels.

"This will help one or two of you, I'm sorry that it cannot do more at the moment," Frost reached to his neck undoing the long cloak that he wore." Tear it however you like, it will keep you warm until you get proper clothing," he assured before leaving the building proper.

Those held captive there looked at him in shock. This was the Frost that had legends build around his kindness. The True Emperor of Universe Six.

* * *

Frost emerged to see the skies filling with dark clouds and violent red electricity. Red eyes darted through the windows of the crumbled ruins around him, those that escaped continuing to bolt away as he stared.

"You aren't some group of angry sleazes, are you?" the Frost Demon asked as footsteps came from behind him. Despite their being no one left in the building when he had exited.

His tail lashed against the ground as heeled shoes clacked against the ground behind him." Trying to be quiet just because you have ki that I cannot read does mean that I am wholly inept," Frost turned his index finger glowing with a red orb.

It was pointed against the forehead of a smiling demoness. She stood five and half feet tall, if one were to discount the rising horns that spiraled from atop her head, with pale blue skin. Her crimson eyes looked forward coldly the dark markings surrounding them increasing the intimidation of said stare. A long gown reached down her body stopped at her knees. Black boots resting beneath the hoop rising to her hips.

In her right hand a long onyx staff stood, a green gem floating amid its twisted top." I am aware of that, but you know as well as I do, you could fire that beam at my face and deal no damage," she replied with typical sultry tone, a cruel smile crossing her lips." So, shall we cut out the posturing and get to the point at hand?" she asked tapping her staff against the ground.

Frost looked up at her with a scowl." And what would those matters be?" he lowered his right hand while keeping his left balled at his side.

"Simple, you joining my forces to resurrect the Demon Realm," she smiled coldly, with a grin.

Frost chuckled staring at her." Sorry, not interested," Frost tried to turn away until a massive presence appeared behind him.

"Then, you leave me no choice. I will take you by force, Frost," she snapped her fingers

Frost's body started to glow with a resounding golden heat, the purple of his typical aura being replaced by orange energy for a brief second." I'm not the same Frost that you believe me to be. I am not joining some rebellion," he turned back sweeping his tail toward the appearance.

It slapped into the face of a towering blue-gray wolf. Its body crashed through the streets of the ruined city." Bergamo the Crusher? The one from Universe Nine?" Frost seemed confused as the street was rushed up by the wolf-like alien.

"Indeed, he loyally serves the Demon Realm, as you will." the female Demon behind him smiled folding her arms over her chest.

Frost's left hand raised, a bolt of purple energy appearing there." No," he replied to her as the sphere exploded. A line of explosion blasted into the charging Masked Bergamo, flattening buildings and blasting across the city with devastating explosions." Like I said, I am not that foolish," his tail swiped down, and he flew upward, a figure pouncing from the smoke with an accelerated growth.

"Keh!" he crossed his arms as a kick crashed against them. Bergamo's fierce body glowed with a red light from absorbing the impacts and the resulting burst of force hurled Frost away.

That strike decimated the top half of the building where Frost had been, crumbling it to the ground atop the alien that had been flung through it." Now, come Frost," she snapped her fingers reducing the stones to nothing, yet Frost's body was not within them. Instead he was cutting from above with a knee strike that slammed Bergamo cheek first against the ground.

"Sorry, but that was enough," Frost patted his hands while springing from Bergamo's head.

The Lobian lumbered to his feet slowly from the blow, fur bristling as his muscle mass increased." Tch, guess you didn't have enough!" Frost shot forward. His right face jabbed Bergamo's head backward with massive force, the gravel beneath their feet spreading out in a wave from the impact. Bergamo's head responded to the blow with confidence though piercing a stare at the Frost Demon.

"Ha!" Frost lept for a tail strike only for it to be grappled. His arms crossed as Bergamo's expanding frame slammed him back first against the ground. He was plucked from the ground where his left foot smashed into the wolf's face for little effect. Another overhead slam bounced his face off the floor before a third twisted him backward once gain. Bergamo followed by yanking up on his tail to hurl him skyward.

Frost twisted and found a right hand buried into his face. He was sent shooting through the ruptured skyline and into a building.  
Dust and smoke poured from its windows and along the ground Frost's frame emerging from it covered in dusty rubble and cobwebs." Feh," he looked up to see a red orb gathered before Bergamo's right hand.

"WOLFGANG PENETRATOR!" the masked wolf howled. The sphere exploded out in a beaming wave directed at Frost. His hands raised, and the attack slammed into him fiercely. His pronged feet dug into the ground only to find it fading away into twin ruts that raced with him under the attack. He grimaced bearing down with his tail to temporarily halt the progress.

Bergamo's arm added pressure with a pushing gesture and Frost lost any ground he had.' Eh, damn it!' he roared as the kis hot up his arms and over his body. Red ki ripped through the landscape with Frost locked at the center. Ruins tumbled to the ground as streams of ki rippled through them, Frost's body disappearing into the rubble as portion of a mountain was reduced to nothing

"Marvelous Bergamo," the demon laughed clapping her hands. Bergamo started to turn around when a barrage of rocks struck into his body. He was hammered back by the telekinetic barrage as a purple glow appeared in the distance with a right hand raised toward the sky.

"Enough!" what amounted to an entire building was shot forward at impossible speed blasting into Bergamo's body and throwing him opposite the path of his Wolfgang Penetrator. The debris behind him collapsing in with a telekinetic grasp." You will not take me! Nor will you continue here!" Frost barked tendency of his race roaring out with venom on each word.

"Humph?" the demon's gaze turned toward the sky where a second sun seemed to appear in the sky.

"Now, get off my planet!" he roared maniacally, throwing the Death Ball toward the demon.

Bergamo pounced forward, body bulging with red light. his right hand grew to the size that engulfed the sphere entirely while his left came shooting toward Frost's body. Frost's hands flung out to counter the blow, but he was shot from his aerial position as his attempted attack was destroyed by the giant Lobian's grasp. A follow up spiked the Frost Demon to the ground, tearing it away with a cloud of smoke and debris raining in the wake.

"Ahaha! Wonderful Bergamo, I am glad that I chose you to be my emissary on this trip," she laughed as the giant crashed atop Frost's landing spot. The planet beneath him cracking. The impact proved great enough to tremor the planet with great magnitude, rocking it from its orbit slightly.

Bergamo's frame shrunk atop the downed Frost before he reached his right hand around the alien's throat. Frost's right and left found the wolf's wrist as he was yanked from the ground, red eyes watering from the pain." Now, welcome to Demon Realm-" the demon snapped her fingers when a blazing inferno showered Bergamo's body and the dark cloud that sat before Frost's face.

He fell to his knees and grabbed at his throat in the glow of the fire that rippled in front of him.' _Who could have saved me? No one I know can breathe fire,_ ' he complained mentally before his eyes trailed up.

Frost saw a scarred feminine frame standing with her arms pointing out to the side, mouth agape in a fiery shout." Chiri?!" he shouted to the native as her mouth opened wider to continue to barrage of fire.

Frost pressed up to his feet, the billowing inferno continuing to grow." I appreciate it, but you can't fight here! Run away!" Frost shouted as the heat grew more intense, the red eyes within turning their full brunt toward her.

"I can't, not after what you've done!" she shouted, with tears rolling down her face. Further fire following to burn across Bergamo's body. Bergamo's body moved like a black cloud through the heat, a juggernaut that approached despite her elemental power.

Haban rushed, hurling his open maw forward with a burst of fire." We can't do this forever Chiri! We need to go!" the aged warrior huffed looking to his ally with a swallow.

"No, he's still fight! Lord Frost, you talked to me! You came to fix my problems! I won't let that be for not!" her mouth filled with more heat and then it shot out through the smoke of her previous fire blast. Bergamo's slowly approaching frame being consumed in heat once more. Tears rolled down her face, Bergamo's body walking tank-like through it further.

"How cute, you think that you mean something. Your sentimentality is holding you back," the demoness chuckled raising her hand toward Frost." I can take that way!" she snapped her fingers a dark fog appearing around his head.

"Not happening, not whole she's here!" his eyes glowed unleashing a barrage of energy blasts that bounced off her body." Chiri you don't understand! He's too strong for it!" Frost added with another shout. His right index finger raised. A barrage of red followed the gesture shooting Bergamo from the fire into a tumble. No damage had been done excepted for the burn that the ki blast had left on his chest.

She stumbled back as the masked wolf rose from the ground, bulking with a red cowl surging across his body." Huh, uh," she muttered as he took toward her.

Frost's frame flashed into the side of Bergamo's head. It slammed the fighter from a foreign Universe into the ground, a crater spreading several dozen feet around the group from the attack." I told you, now come with me Chiri! I'll get you out of here! Haban's already running!" he grabbed her wrist before shooting from the ground surrounded in the flame-like gold aura he had assumed previously.

The demon though cut into their path." I have to go and recruit another warrior for running; I will not do the same for you. Now, come with me," she snapped her finger a dark cloud engulfing Frosts' body. His skin starting to tint his flesh a silver-y purple tone.

"Chiri...Haban..." he gulped, tears rolling down his face." I'm sorry...I thought I could get some redemption here...to help people...to help you. But I screwed it up..." he complained, a back light of red overcoming his eyes." No one is going...to hurt you or the others...any longer..." Frost moaned lowering his head and clenching his teeth. A mask materialized around his face while he kept a firm grip on the native.

"Lord Frost!" she shouted with tears in her eyes, his body swelling in the dark energy that surrounded him.

"Your Lord Frost is gone, though I believe your Goddess Mira has arrived," she laughed pointing an index finger as the Peppan cried against Frost's glowing body." Kneel before you Demon Realm Goddess!" a flash shot toward Chiri's face, being extinguished in a flow of rising golden energy.

Frost's left hand reached out his white palm now bearing icy blue flesh. His wrist protector glowed with a golden hue that seemed consistent until it reached the blue spheres on his shoulders. Then again across his chest and down his legs, except for a portion along his waist that obtained the ice hue as well. His head bore gold; his face though matched the pale blue of his hands.

"You're mistaking, Lord Frost is here," he replied a golden storm surging across his body. Below, Bergamo attempted to leap at him from the ground which he caught in the corner of his eye.

A purple sphere of ki lambasted the charging Time Breaker. Bergamo smashed against the ground with the energy blast tearing across the ground in a consuming field of purple energy. Mira looked back, her demonic eyes showing her glee at the appearance of Frost's latent energy.

"An interesting development. I cannot wait to see where this goes from here," she cackled before vanishing, Bergamo fading from the crater far below as well.

"And the true emperor of Universe Six will be waiting to kill you," he replied darkly, lowering to the purple charged ground below.

Chiri looked at him with her mouth quivering." Lord Frost, you're..." she trailed off as the Arcosian looked at his hands.

"I've achieved a new level of power," he replied." Humph, perhaps the Saiyans are not the only ones capable of such a feat with the right trigger..." he laughed before a thudding sensation rang in his ears.

From there he fell forward, body returning to normal.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

A young woman with green skin looked out from a complicated building, her purple-pink eyes show surprise as a ship passed through the clouds." Hey, Lemo, check it out! We've never seen that ship before!" she said to a spot behind her.

An orange man in black tee shirt looked to the window, a Frieza Force blaster being equipped to his wrist." Cheelai, stay back. If they didn't radio though they could be coming to Metamor with less than noble intents," he said taking toward the door.

"Hey, I want to see them too," Cheelai replied defiantly before rushing out the door in front of the man, Lemo.

She was fast enough to appear on the landing strip before her ally, who was jogging after her.

The door lowered from the Grand Tour and touched down. She smiled and saluted warmly, if not naively." Welcome to Planet Metamor, the last functioning base in the Frieza's territory," she smiled as the four people atop the ramp looked in confusion.

"Huh?" Trunks looked puzzled, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 _Frost finds redemption on a world ruing his existence, but at what cost? The Demon Realm brashly charged said planet, is this war going to come sooner rather than later? And elsewhere, our heroes build themselves up in an attempt to reach their icons while Goten struggles with the Kaioken and Rote finds little footing in catching his father Pan builds herself up further! Now, landing on Metamor which seems to acknowledge itself as Frieza's territory what awaits Trunks and the rest of the Grand Tour? Find out next time..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** Merry Christmas! and a New Year! because you upload on Monday. Planet Vampa huh you keep teasing us with this powerhouse. i can't wait for dbs anime to come back they are gonna do the broly arc due to the movie being for the manga arc deal_

 _ **A:** The same to you. And yeah tease and tease and tease I will. I actually hope Super just does what the manga did, "Fierce battles have raged since the Tournament of Power, including the appearance of an unlikely foe. Now, though with Broly in the past our heroes head toward the future" before entering into a new arc. But a retelling of a movie I've yet to see would be appreciated, I'll probably have seen it by the time Super rolls around though all things considered._

 _ **R:** So just a quick question about this story. With Super still ongoing and seemingly not stopping soon, are you planning on trying to add in the new stuff or do you have a pretty clear idea on what you want to do with this sequel? It seems like you are going to touch into Time-Travel and/or Demon Realm stuff in here which I like._

 _ **A: [I explained much of this in a Private Message to the reviewer but for clarity]** Yes, I am going to try to incorporate what I can of the new Super material, but my goal is the mainly focus is on the Demon Realm. Trust me, you guys are not going to want to miss what's coming._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this weeks chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And of course, Happy New Years!_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Hell...**_

Bardock roamed near the bloody pond, his green armor reflecting the light brought through the golden clouds thousands of miles above him in the sky. His black eyes were staring around curiously while his red banded hands rested on his hips." Where are they? I figured those lot would be crowding around here," the Saiyan low-class shook his head with tail lashing behind him.

King Vegeta emerged on the other side of the pond." They are not over here either," the flame haired royal huffed folding his arms over his chest.

A dark presence spiked into their minds and they pivoted, a man clad in white cloak flapping to their left side. His red eyes glaring powerfully from beneath the hood of the garment." They have gone with me, they have seen their use in the forces of the Demon Realm," the voice came out composed as white locks of hair flapped beneath the rim.

Bardock cracked his knuckles while his black hair spiked into a golden crown." Is that right? Well, you can bring them back after I lay you out," the Saiyan roared before shooting forward, the bloody pond beneath his path spread away as golden ki raced through it.

His right hand fired out and the man caught it, a dark glow appearing around his left palm. Bardock tried to yank back with a release of golden energy before said left palm smashed into the Saiyan's face. A white frame wreathed the shape of the Saiyan's face and a black visor-like shade covered his eyes. A green gem pressed into the center of the mask and red light glared from the eye sockets, Bardock's head lowering with it.

King Vegeta sprang backward, his left hand charging what appeared to be a Galick Gun." Fire!" he barked launching the Galick Lancer toward the cloaked figure. It was swatted upward and the demon darted over, Bardock remaining stationary.

"Eh," Vegeta growled springing back ad the figure's face stared at him under the hood.

"You should know better, Saiyan King," the blue skinned figure huffed, a red ring appearing around Vegeta's face. A white masked spread from that point and his head dropped limply. Darkness expanded a second later around both Saiyan's fortifying them as the demon took several steps back.

"Don't worry, all of your loved ones have joined us as well. They have potential that we can exploit as well," he snapped his fingers taking the Saiyans away.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Planet Metamor?! Lemo and Cheelai!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

A young woman with green skin looked out from a complicated building, her purple-pink eyes show surprise as a ship passed through the clouds." Hey, Lemo, check it out! We've never seen that ship before!" she said to a spot behind her.

An orange man in black tee shirt looked to the window, a Frieza Force blaster being equipped to his wrist." Cheelai, stay back. If they didn't radio though they could be coming to Metamor with less than noble intents," he said taking toward the door.

"Hey, I want to see them too," Cheelai replied defiantly before rushing out the door in front of the man, Lemo.

"Wait, Cheelai!" he gestured as she took down the hallway. Her ambitiousness showed with every footfall, her frame disappearing within seconds.' _When will that girl learn?_ ' Lemo clenched his fists and lowered his head, jogging after his ally.

She was fast enough to appear on the landing strip before her ally, who was jogging from behind.

The door lowered from the Grand Tour and touched down. She smiled and saluted warmly, if not naively." Welcome to Planet Metamor, the last functioning base in the Frieza's territory," she smiled as the four people atop the ramp looked in confusion.

"Huh?" Trunks looked puzzled, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

The jogging orange alien came forth with hands resting on his knees." Huff, huff, Cheelai, I told you not to talk about Frieza here. People will be scared away," Lemo panted looking to the green skinned alien in front of them.

She placed his hands on her hips and turned back." Well, you were the one that said they could be coming here with 'less than noble intents'. How would you want me to greet them?" she asked tilting her head looking at him frustrated.

Lemo reached up and pinched the narrow bridge of his seemingly nonexistent nose." Perhaps I could have phrased that better," he shook his head while those on the Grand Tour continued to look puzzled.

"Er, excuse me," Trunks spoke up clearing his throat." What exactly is going on here?" Bulma's son asked looking to them curiously.

Lemo looked up winded from his jog." This is Planet Metamor, it was formerly noted as Frieza Planet Twenty, but after the fall of his empire the name was restored," the orange alien explained with a huff." We call it the last base, because unlike other world's in Frieza's crumbled empire this one kept a functioning base of operations," he explained taking a deep breath in.

"Which means everything from back then still works?" Bra asked poking her head out from the vessel. Staring curiously at the aliens that had greeted them.

"Yep," Cheelai wrapped her left arm around the orange alien's shoulders with a smile." And for that you can thank Lemo for, he's the best engineer in the galaxy. If it's broken, he can fix it," she assured looking to her mentor.

"Flattering as it would be, I can't fix everything, but I am the sole maintenance on this planet. I keep everything up and running here on the base," he smiled reaching his gloved hand out toward Trunks.

"And I'm Cheelai, it's really nice to meet you guys," the green alien added reaching her hand out as well.

Trunks seemed overwhelmed, but he regained composure quickly." Nice to meet both of you, my name's Trunks," he reached out his right hand shaking both aliens' hands on the process.

Bra smiled pushing past her brother." And I'm Bra," she extended her hand to them with a smile on her face.

"It is nice to meet both of you," Lemo smiled reaching to his scouter.' _I cannot be too cautious, we've had shady figures come here in the past,_ ' he clicked the button raising his gaze toward the ship.

'Bip, bip, bip!' numbers climbed at an alarmingly high rate, four power signatures appearing over top one another. The numbers ripped past the limiter of the scouter immediately, a spark flowing over the earpiece.' Dzzt!' the scouter popped and smoked.

"Hey, your scouter shorted," Cheelai looked over as Lemo removed it from his face.

Lemo nodded." Their power level it's...over nine thousand," he answered in a hushed voice tucking the scouter into his baggy pocket.

"Nine thousand? That can't be right," Cheelai commented clicking her scouter on.

It beeped following the trend of her mentors." Reading out power levels?" Cha asked poking her head from the ship. Bangs of red-orange hair draping over her face." Trust me, those scouters are way off with their numbers," she walked down the ramp a second later, adjusting her wristbands.

"What?" the scouter on Cheelai's face clipped out.

Lemo stepped back with a swallow." Then, you are here for nefarious means," he tensed.

"No, we're not. Do you have a place that's not so in the open to talk? I don't mind sharing what's going on with us, but if we told you too much with all of these people around, they may get scared," Vegeta's son explained looking at the merchants that were erecting their stands along the outside of the runway. Toiling aliens that would rather not be disturbed.

"Uh, sure," Cheelai seemed nervous, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"Hey, Mirra, you don't have to hide in the ship," Bra spoke back to their fourth party member.

"Yeah, we're heading in," Cha added as two red eyes glowed in the darkness.

Mirra Shenron emerged, her black dress blowing as she stepped forward." Okay, let's go," the Shadow Dragon nodded as Lemo and Cheelai turned away.

' _Wow, these guys are really strong. No one on base popped our scouters like that,_ ' Cheelai hummed to herself as they led the Z-Fighters toward the main base. Her hands clenched to avoid showing the nerves that were plaguing them.

Lemo's features were stern.' _I can't ignore their request. With their power, even if they aren't violent, lashing out here could end all of us,_ ' the orange alien noted taking the visitors with him.

From those hasty stands lining the side of the runway came passing glances." Gee, what a weird looking bunch they are," a horned alien with vein-y yellow skin remarked, his pure crimson eyes following the Earthlings along their path.

A long haired merchant looked over, his squat body and his bulbous four eyes rolling; his blemished green skin glimmering with natural oil." Yes, how strange. Though we have plenty of visitors like that," he puffed before turning back to his stand.

* * *

The Z-Fighters were led into the base with efficiency, their unwitting power display getting them express treatment. They had no time to inquire of the surroundings before being huddled into a large room, the door shutting behind them and locking with a wave of Lemo's left hand.

The room had a long space age table, its alabaster exterior shining in the glowing white light. Grid-like markings long out on a blue-black backing obviously for projecting holograms. Screens lined every inch of the room's rim, red lights flashing in unison with the ability to pick of signals from the far reaches of the empire. A posh hoverchair sat idle in the corner, meant for the emperor that never visited.

Around the floating table were dozens of chairs, each mounted on a hovering sphere. The meeting room was more fit for battle strategy, and in an empire like Frieza's it would have proven crucial in battles the Frost Demon could have cared less for.

Lemo adjusted one of the floating chairs and pushed it toward the son of Vegeta." Go on, sit and explain this purpose of yours," he said nervously. Trunks' blue eyes turned toward him immediately.' _Eh,_ ' he gulped as Trunks took the seat.

"With pleasure," the Saiyan half-ling chuckled folding his right leg over his left knee." Like I said my name's Trunks, this is Bra, Cha, and that is Mirra, we're all adventuring together, if you can't tell," the half-breed pointed out the traveling companions each providing a smile and wave as he reached out to them.

Cheelai smiled." So, what are you adventuring for?" her white hair waved as her head cocked to the side.

Trunks scratched the back of his head." Believe it or not, our father was a member of Frieza's Forces," he pointed to Bra before going back to himself. He paused at the end of the sentence.' _Can I tell them father's Vegeta? That has to have some weight to it,'_ he thought cupping his chin." And frankly, we needed some training. So, dad helped program the guiding system on our ship to go explore what used to be Frieza's empire."

"But that doesn't really explain those two, isn't she a Hera-jin?" Lemo inquired pointing to Cha, cupping his chin.

Cha stepped back, her amber eyes shaking.' _How old is this guy?_ ' she gulped before clearing her throat." Half, but I think I shouldn't say more than that, and I'm Bra's friend. Hearing she was going on a trip out to space to train sounded like something I'd enjoy so here I am," Cha smiled saluting the orange alien by bobbing her head.

"Ah, that's pretty cool," Cheelai smiled." We like to adventure too," the green alien added looking to Lemo.

"Adventure maybe too broad a term, Cheelai," Lemo added with his reserved demeanor something his cohort lacked.

"What else do you call going to nearby planets and salvaging stuff? We've met a lot of interesting characters that way," Cheelai added her voice lower.

Trunks' eyes lit up." Salvaging, does that mean you know what's going on with Planet Vampa?"

"Vampa?" Lemo coughed, his age and shock playing tandem against him.

"Yeah, it's just a few solar systems over. I figured if you scavenged you would have heard about it," Trunks pointed out.' _Maybe they know about the giant power that's there._ '

"Sorry, never heard of it," Cheelai shrugged as Lemo nodded.

Bra's blue haired head dropped, and she sighed." Figures, it may be a bit out of the way," the daughter of Vegeta added sighing.

"Indeed, though if you have the coordinates I will gladly investigate. A planet that we don't know about may be filled to the gills with useful parts," the nigh-nose less veteran replied warmly.

"Sure, I need to get back to the ship to write it down for you, but it'll be no big deal," Trunks smiled, before looking to the giddy Cheelai.

"So, you guys aren't from anywhere around here then?" she asked noting Trunks' gaze upon her.

Trunks laughed." No, we're visitors from a long ways away. I think we're a few months away from our home planet by now."

"You said your father worked for Frieza as well, so which planet is that?" Lemo asked with a curious stare toward the half-Saiyans.

Bra cleared her throat." Frieza never owned it. He tried to, and some of you guys tried to take it again some years later, but it didn't pan out," she explained drawing the ire of the two residents with curious stares.

"Wait, so someone on your planet managed to fight off Lord Frieza? There are not too many planets that have those type of capabilities, who exactly is this soldier that could kill Frieza?" Lemo coughed in surprise. Two failed invasions were unheard of Frieza would have flattened the planet in frustration afterward.

"My father's name is Vegeta, it wasn't my father who killed Frieza. He was strong, but he wasn't quite up to the task of putting an end to Frieza," Trunks replied with a half-baked smile.

Lemo's chair tipped back and his eyes grew to the size of saucers." Your father is the Saiyan Prince Vegeta?! That's something you should have started off with," he swallowed loudly, looking to Cheelai.

"Heh, yeah, but he wasn't the softest person back in those days. If I said that I was Vegeta's son outright you'd probably sound some sort of alarm," Trunks chuckled as Bra looked away.

"I see, I never expected him to be the type to settle down, but with children like the two of you I can see the case," he cupped his chin scanning the pair of siblings, knowing the others were not related." Your hair color is different from my expectations, but your faces they remind me of him. What can I do for you here on Planet Metamor?" Lemo asked loosening the tension in his muscles.

"Well, not much. We're just visitors and this planet was on our guidance. If we could just go out and explore it'd be appreciated honestly," Trunks replied shrugging his shoulders.

Lemo nodded." That's reasonable."

"I'll send out a bulletin, the merchants that sell their goods here are very frugal," Cheelai smiled.

"Thanks, we'll be out of your hair in no time," Cha said shrugging.' _This planet is pretty nice though, I'd really enjoy hiking around._ '

Trunks stood up from the table." And I can get you those coordinates for Planet Vampa if you really want to check it out. When we head home, we're planning on stopping by there too."

"I always appreciate new leads. This place does not run itself," the aging Planet Trade employee smiled.

"Sure thing," the half-ling smiled before getting up from his chair.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Katas sat floating over the Lookout's tiles with his hands interlocked. His white jacket blew while the turban atop his head sat firm, his closed eyes directed toward the center of the Lookout, and Son Goten.

The orange donning warrior sat with his legs crossed, orange gi blowing in the same crossing breeze. His black hair bobbed as he inhaled through his nose, muscles tensing against the bite of the chill." Goten, you are supposed to be mediating not taking a nap," Katas advised.

Goten looked up breaking his meditation." I'm not ten years old, I know that. When you mediate your heart rate drops, just like it does when you go to sleep," the son of Goku replied looking to Katas.

"Then, focus on meditating," the green alien remarked, his closed eyes never opening.

Goten locked his hands while letting out a breath.' _Meditation strengthens the mind of the person and allows them to see past their superficial levels. I need to find my center again if I want to use the Kaioken,_ ' the son of Goku chided himself attempting to regain the proper breathing.

* * *

Raditz looked to his brother as Pan and Gohan floated around sparring against one another." They're actually sparring seriously, I didn't think I'd see the day," the long haired full-blood commented wiping a smudge from his cheek.

"I know, it's great. Pan's gotten a real hang on her energy, she might be as strong as I was," Goku laughed as her granddaughter was flung back. His black eyes turned to his brother and smile crossed his face." I felt Rote's ki jump earlier too, is everything coming together on your end?" Bardock's youngest son asked.

Raditz's arms folded over his chest while Gohan kneed the charging Pan away." Honestly, I would say so. He is not quite ready like I thought he was, but his power is coming around," the elder of the two smiled looking to his brother.

"That's great. You're really pushin' him, aren't you?" the younger inquired smiling.

"Rote has a lot of potential and he doesn't use it most of the time, I need to pressure him to tap into it," the larger of the two commented as Pan's fist furiously clashed with his father's index fingers." He's no Gohan, but I see him doing some great things, Kakarot."

"I do too. Rote's a lot like you Raditz, when push comes to shove, he's something else entirely. My cheek still hurts sometimes from that punch," Son Goku referred to their rivalry's blow off. His right hand gesturing along his face jokingly.

"Hahaha," Raditz laughed." Of course, it does. That's something you would say."

"Well, you know me," Goku laughed in agreement nodding his head.

Gohan flashed over the ground, Pan's fists held tightly in his hands." So, that's about your best at Super Saiyan Two, huh?" the father asked, his levitating shoes keeping the ground from tearing apart.

"I think so," Pan replied out of breath. Her blue-green eyes wavered as they stared toward the physicist she battled.

Gohan lowered her to the ground in front of his father and uncle looking back to them." I'd say you had enough Pan, what do you two think?" he asked with a small bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"You did great Pan, hehe, you deserve a break," Goku ran his hand through her spiking blonde hair gleefully.

"Grandpa," she blushed.

"She kept you on your toes Gohan, I think she can hit the showers," Raditz added placing a firm hand on her shoulders." You did really well Pan."

"You heard them, go ahead," Gohan smiled gesturing to the house parallel to Son Goku's on Mount Pouzu.

"All right," Pan nodded, powering down before crossing the mountain.

* * *

 ** _With Trunks..._**

"I know there are probably a few dozen places that you want to be right now, but I appreciate you showing me your ship like this," Lemo said within a cargo hold, his yellow eyes looking along the Grand Tour's sleek frame.

Trunks smiled with hands resting on his hips." Trust me it's no big deal. Grandpa and Bra really put together a nice ship. I'd be all over the Grand Tour too if I didn't have to pilot it," Vegeta's son answered back jovially.

"Twin release thruster terminals, pneumatic drivers in the leg pistons," Lemo muttered his surprise while investigating the craft." Cast metal probes," he tapped his right hand against the inside of the spindly legs of the vessel. His greased gloves found their way to his hips and a smiled crossed his worn wrinkled face directed toward Trunks." Had I not known any better I'd say this was one of Frieza's ships."

' _Just from the components he can see? This guy's something else,_ ' Trunks nodded." You're right, this ship's based off what we could understand about Frieza's yacht that he brought to Earth when he tried to invade. Our Research and Development wing kept the ship in moth balls until my grandfather decided to take a crack at making a spaceship."

Lemo nodded staring at the bubbled yellow lenses that served as windows." Your whole team on Earth did an excellent job. I'd say this handiwork would be something I could have done, though this weld covering the seam here that's a stroke of genius," he complimented cupping his chin.

"That's courtesy of my mom, she's pretty handy with tinkering too," Bulma's son replied pointing to the leg to his right.

"I'd like to meet her someday, that is if the Earth has some useful scrap," Lemo mused looking toward Trunks.

"Maybe it does. We managed to get this far with it," came the lavender haired warrior's reply.

"Touché," Lemo nodded before gesturing to a tarp.

"Now that you were so kind to let me probe around your ship, perhaps..." he grabbed a cord dangling from the tarp. A yank threw the beige canvas from atop the vessel into the air revealing it in glory." You would like a look at mine," the engineer said as the tarp fell to the ground.

Sitting before the Saiyan, beneath the wayward tarp, was a cargo vessel. It had a large rounded front with a massive front windshield, made of a crystal clear version of the bubble glass of the Grand Tour. Its white and black scheme displayed regal elegance expected of Frieza's empire while a strange squiggle logo appeared on the side with a black dot sitting beneath on of the serifs.

"This is incredible, it's really sleek for a cargo ship," Trunks commented cupping his chin. His blue eyes looked around the front of the craft and he soon patrolled down the left side eyeing curiously." This isn't all original though, do you scrap to pour things into this ship too?" Trunks noted placing his hand over a silver plate on the side that stood out from the rest.

Lemo shrugged." Much like your ship, I took the best technology I had access to and put it into this craft. Originally it was a standard vessel, with all of the capabilities that entailed. However, once the empire broke down war torn planets became accessible and they wished to get rid of junk, so to speak, and I began to scrap," he replied.

"Not only scrap though, I move cargo on the rebuilding planets to this day and with what debris from Frieza's forces were left I help rebuild," the orange alien continued while Trunks examined his ship.

"That's pretty admirable, I didn't think Frieza had any good people in his army to do something like that," Trunks said openly, his blue eyes locked on the ship.

"Most of the grunts were people caught in unwinnable situations with no purpose but to latch onto Frieza's whims. I was one of them, I'm still quite weary and timid of people with strength greater than mine to this day," Lemo replied.

' _This logo looks like the one on the ship that came and picked up Dolltaki. Wait, what did Lemo just say?_ ' Trunks stopped in that moment staring at the logo on the ship's side." Really? You have trouble opening up to people stronger than you?" Trunks asked turning his eyes back to the mechanic.

"Huh? Yes, I do, it is quite anxious when someone stops by and they can short out the scouters," the veteran replied polishing a dust fleck from the window of the ship with a shop rag.

"I find that pretty strange, because since I've arrived you and I have been talking like a couple of old friends. Even after I told you my father was Prince Vegeta," Trunks adjusted a bang of his silver-purple hair smiling.

Lemo looked at him and stuttered." You're right, but you're different. An engineer like me with the ability to understand what I say and fully appreciate it, your power never was at the forefront," he muttered trying to find a validation, caution returning to his voice.

"No need to explain yourself, one of the people we're traveling with is the same way. She's pretty quiet too until she trusts someone," Trunks said walking toward the mechanic.

Lemo mumbled under Trunks' shadow." Now, I want to know how you guys got a Galactic Patrol ship to scrap," Trunks pointed to the logo that had caught his attention earlier.

"Heh, oh, I guess you know of them too," Lemo slumped." The parts of our ship that came from a Galactic Patrol cruiser were not scrapped from any planet if that is what you are asking."

"It was stolen then," Trunks cupped his chin.

"Yes, it was, by a young person with a stroke of delinquency about fourteen years ago I'd say," the alien sighed.

"Are they still here?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, though outside of losing that delinquent attitude not much has changed."

"It takes some people more time to change than others," Trunks laughed shrugging.

"I agree with that," Lemo nodded.

'Ting!' an acute spiking of ki hit the Saiyan's senses. It faded immediately after forming and his blue eyes seemed puzzled.

' _What was that? It came and went like it defused. Wait-_ ' his senses shifted, and he headed toward the door.

"Hey Lemo, I'm going outside for some fresh air! I'll be back," Trunks waved jogging through the door.' _Defused is the right word for this one,_ ' he assured himself taking down the hallway and off the entrance.

* * *

 ** _Outside..._**

"Come one, come all! Check out my goods from the furthest reaches of our cosmos!" a merchant shouted while Bra wandered through the series of stands. The shout, needless to say, caught her ears and she followed it to the stand.

Standing behind the metallic structure was a man with pale purple skin and sunken red eyes, his scarred head gleaming as he gestured across the wares. That was where the specialty laid. Five golden crowns sat neatly to the right side, their expertly crafted gnarled rings forming spike-like barbs on the inside and out. A dangling pyramidal shape with a glaring golden eye stared from the table as well, it was made of dozens of pieces folded together intricately. Bra's blue eyes foraged over the ornate jewelry settling on a massive glove. It was carved from a golden alloy with six sockets etched into it, each housing a different colored stone that shone beautifully in the light.

"You're the fresh face from this morning perhaps I could interest you in purchasing some goods," he gestured over the table, highlighting his merchandise again.

"Sorry, just window shopping. You have some pretty jewelry here," Bra commented before turning and leaving. The alien chuckled shrugging as she walked away.

"Very well, I'm glad that I could prove something interesting," he smiled as she strutted away. Gesturing to the next person wandering through the drew them in to examine his gilded wares.

Elsewhere on the same lot, Cha wandered through the crowded bazaar her hands resting on her hips." Well, young lady can I interest you in buying some goods?" an aged woman questioned, floating atop a blue-green sphere.

"Granny Baba?" Cha said catching the image of merchant in the periphery of her vision.

"Baba? Have some manners girl!" the aged alien shouted slamming a staff in her hand against the ground." I'll have you know cruel girl, I'm the youngest and prettiest girl in my family!"

Cha backed away scratching the back of her head." Eeh, sorry. I must have been mistaking," she smiled nervously, passing off her best Yamcha smile. In her defense the alien did bear a striking resemblance to the Earth's Fortuneteller. She was squat and wearing black robes that covered her crossed legs as she sat atop the ball. Her ghostly blue skin and dull gray hair being the small detail that separated her from Roshi's sister.

"Yes, you were. Now, do you see anything you'd like to buy?" the woman chortled before growing leery toward the half-Hera. Across her table was a series of trinkets and gizmos from a bygone era. An old music box with perfectly etched golden trimming and handle that seemed easy to crank. An old ocarina sat beside it a strange demonic face peering from the side, the alien's wrinkled features turning toward her.

"Actually, I don't have any money. We just landed here this morning," Cha explained scratching her cheek.

The aged being huffed, her sagging features turning sinister." Heh, that's fine, I'll let you touch the music box at least," she chuckled.' _I cannot let this slip by. As a Kashvar I have to free the spirit trapped in this box, no matter if she has money or not,_ ' the woman smirked looking to Cha coldly.

"It looks pretty old; don't you think I'm going to break it?" Cha asked showing her confusion.

"No, no, nonsense. Grab the handle and give it your best whirl, I'm sure it will hold up," the merchant smiled. Her four stubbed teeth showing as a laugh escaped from between her lips.

Cha grabbed the box and placed her right hand on the whirring arm of the music box. Her right hand clenched it and she pushed down with strength. Her arm tensed as she forced the detailed handle down. A grit crossed her face and veins started to appear along her arm, the lever failing to whir loose. Cha relaxed and looked to the old woman with a frown.

"I don't think I'm your girl, I don't want to break it," Cha scratched the back of her head.

"Please try again," the old woman gestured.

"Sorry, if I can't pay for it it'd be rude to break it by going all out," Yamcha's daughter shrugged.

The woman leaned forward and sighed." Very well, carry on," she shook her head.

"Sorry, to disappoint you granny. It was pretty fun though," Cha waved before turning away.

' _Curses, is no one capable of breaking that wizard's spell?_ ' the woman snorted her head shaking." That's fine, yes, be merry have a safe travel," the old woman sighed watching Cha fade into the crowd.

"Um, sorry, I can't buy anything," Mirra Shenron said pushing past a merchant, her red eyes searching the crowd for her friends.

"Ah, hey! You wanna look at something cool?" a little boy said from behind his merchant stand. He had pale tanned skin and shimmering brown eyes, a long green mohawk providing his own hair.

Mirra looked at him and shook her head." I guess, but I don't have any money," Mirra Shenron apologized looking at the child as he smiled up at her.

"Money? I don't want your money! Look at this pretty rock I found!" the child smiled holding up a glimmering emerald, cast into a golden bracer.

She smiled warmly." It is a very pretty rock," she answered with a laugh.' _He's just a little kid on a planet like this all alone. I couldn't imagine being that brave,_ ' the Shadow Dragon sighed looking to him with a smile.

"Ah but look at that pretty rock!" the child pushed up on the table, his diminutive size proving impossible to show his point. His right hand reached out and pointed to the Shadow Dragon's forearm where the gem-like blue biosphere there resounded with light.

"Eh," she wandered backward with a nervous glare. A blush crossed her face as the child continued to point it out, her pink skin turning red around her face in the process.

"Is that real? You have a rock built into your arm?" the high pitched glee in the child's voice rang out, his body drawing nearer.

"Yes, I guess you could say that," Mirra Shenron replied with a nod. Her blush grew brighter as the child stood upon the table to get a better look.

"Aw, that's so cool! You're awesome rock arm lady," he gave a thumb's up to her. A broad smile crossed his face revealing the missing left incisor which added a little charm.

In that moment Mirra's red eyes opened." I am?" she asked, a well of tears appearing along the corners of her eyes.

"Yup, I mean, you're really pretty like my mom, and you have pretty rocks in your arm," he saluted hopping down in front of her.

"That means a lot thank you," she smiled squatting down to look at him. Her features warmly glowing as they came eye to eye.

"Of course," he scratched the back of his head.

'Thrash!' the child was punted by a burly figure. The table behind the boy exploded throwing the cast jewel into the air and to the ground next to him, the golden fitting chipping with the contact.

"Out of the way you little shit, let someone making money take your place," the alien huffed pushing his downed body away throwing a table over the spot the child had occupied.

Mirra Shenron looked up at him, as he stared laying wares upon the table with arrogance." Excuse me, what was he doing wrong?" Mirra Shenron asked standing up fully.

"For piss sake, who the hell are you?" the man rolled his eyes. He had saggy cream colored skin that rolled with fat along his chops. Black fur was wrapped around his waist while leather bands attached at the belt over his shoulders.

"I'm just a passerby, but you can't just kick him like that," Mirra Shenron replied, her red eyes glowering at the man. His rotund frame dwarfing her petite build by two and half feet.

"Oh, and why not, he's just a little shit?" he jabbered confidently.

"Stop, don't lady," the kid huffed looking up from the broken table, his voice week.

Mirra's eyes reflected blue for a moment and her demeanor changed, a dark glow appearing across her skin." Because he's not. He was here first and maybe you shouldn't be so obsessed with money that a child sitting around can cause a problem," a corrupt growl filled the Shadow Dragon's voice. Fierce tension appeared in the air between them almost physically.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" he reared back his right hand.

Mirra Shenron grabbed it as it came down. Her left elbow embedded in his chest at the same moment her right foot slid into his shin. The alien was flipped head over heels with the gesture landing on his back at her feet. His trapped arm being wrenched to the side with immense torque as her right foot was pressed onto his cheek. the ground beneath him rumbling.

"Guh, you rotten-" her foot ground harder.

"Watch your mouth. I could kill you by accident," she whispered lowly, the child's watching eyes keeping her from emphatically saying it.' _I might just do that anyway_ ,' Mirra Shenron thought cruelly, her heel digging into his face. The ground beneath her feet spreading and filling with the evil energy that surged slightly from her skin.

"Grr," he grumbled as Mirra torqued his arm again.

"Now, take your table and leave. Come back when this boy isn't here," her meek voice carried authority. Something that stopped everyone trafficking the area.

"Wait a second there," Cheelai pushed through the crowd. Her purple-pink eyes stared at the downed man and the Earthling that had arrived earlier with a sigh." Oh geez," she looked down as the kid picked himself up.

"Cheelai," Mirra Shenron paused the dark aura around her body fading.' _Was I trying to really kill him?_ ' she shook her head slightly, the fog of darkness shedding away.

"Man, you just don't learn do you," Cheelai complained stooping down to the trapped man.

"Ugh, you again," he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because you're causing trouble. We had to revoke your permit once, another one after this and we're going to have to call the Galactic Patrol," the white haired woman complained.

Her white gloves moved to her hips and she looked toward the Shadow Dragon." Sorry, you had to be involved in something like this on your first day on Metamor, but I'll handle things from here," Cheelai gestured.

"Sorry," the Shadow Dragon gulped backing off and releasing her grip on the merchant's wrist.

"Nah, it's all good. I'm one of the people responsible for making sure the vendors behave themselves. I figured I'd run into you guys out here, but perhaps not for this reason," the green skinned alien nodded before turning to Mirra." You did a pretty good job though. This guy can be a real troublemaker," her white gloves reached out toward the Shadow Dragon kindly.

"She was awesome miss Cheelai! It was like whoosh! Sweep! Bam! And everything!" the child threw his hands in the air imitating the way she fought.

' _I let go too easily. I could have seriously killed him,_ ' Mirra looked at the cracked ground, and the blood that had fallen from the vendor's face." I didn't mean to show him something like that."

"No problem, this fighting happens way more than you think," Cheelai smiled picking the man from the ground." Now, let's take you back to your ship. You're going to have to write a sorry letter you know."

"Oh god, why couldn't you just let her kill me?" he complained dropping his head as Cheelai pushed him away.

"That's not how things work here," Cheelai scoffed pushing him through the crowd.

The child looked up to her and smiled." Hehe, you're awesome rock arm lady!"

' _I cannot let him know,_ ' she squatted again, her hand rubbing him atop the head." Thank you, honestly. I'm really sorry about your table," she replied scratching the back of her head.

"Huh, it's happened before," the kid slumped his head." I'll have to get another table. Then, I can share my cool rock with other people!" he smiled.

Mirra Shenron lifted her right hand and another table appeared behind the child." I don't think you'll need another table."

"Woah! You made it out of nowhere!" the child smiled picking up his downed jewel to place it upon the table again.

"So, this is where you ended up Mirra," Bra's voice came in from behind.

"Yeah, I was wandering around looking for you actually," she spoke standing up.

"Cheelai ran into me for something about a lunch in the mess hall. She wanted all of us to come. And so, I came looking for you."

"Lunch sounds nice," Mirra Shenron nodded.

"Thank you so much rock arm lady!" the boy pumped his fist from behind his table.

"Heh, made a little friend?" Bra asked.

"I think so," Mirra smiled putting her hand on his head from the opposite side.

"Yahuh, she's so cool!" the boy cheered.

' _Keeping her composure after letting loose that energy. Mirra needs to cooldown_ ,' Bra walked over to the young boy and smiled." I think so too."

"Have fun!" the boy said knowing they were going to be leaving.

"Will do," Bra snapped back taking Mirra Shenron through the crowd.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Rote floated above the barren Northern Mountain range, his spar with his father weighing heavily in his mind.' _I need to focus all of my senses. If I want to become a Divine Super Saiyan especially,_ ' Rote huffed internally. His black eyes closed assuming a standing stance in the air, hands focused on either side of his body.

"I don't recommend opening your eyes," a familiar voice came to the Saiyan's ears. It was gruff yet smooth the energy that usually accompanied it though was absent entirely.

"Uncle Turles?" Rote questioned, sweat forming on his brow.' _Is this really him or am I hallucinating?_ ' he questioned.

A laugh escaped in the same tone of voice." Well, at least you can't mistake my voice for Kakarot's," Turles replied shaking his head, Rote's vision unable to see him." Now, I've seen your spars with Raditz. Frankly, I'm impressed with how much ki control you've gained in the weeks that he has been training you," the God of Destruction complimented.

' _Eh, he's been watching? What for?_ ' Rote asked with a gulp." Thanks, I'm trying hard."

"I would figure no less," Turles commented.

Rote swallowed again." Can I open my eyes now?" he asked nervously.

Turles shook his head." Absolutely not, if you want to press your luck, I'll just Destroy you," the Hakaishin explained Rote's closed eyes furrowing at the brow with that revelation.

"Then, can you at least tell me why you're here?" Raditz's son inquired once more.

"Simple, I wanted to see how well you are progressing in your training. Whis sees big things in the future for the three of you, and I wanted to see firsthand what that hype was about," Turles smiled, the sound of his tail unfurling catching Rote's ear.

' _Big things? That's not vague,_ ' Rote clenched his teeth." Why'd you take your tail off your waist? What are you doing?" Rote clenched his fist. his black hair rising into Super Saiyan Two in a fear response to the unknown of his closed eyes.

"Nothing," Turles replied from behind Rote.' _He picked up on it, huh?_ ' Turles chuckled.

The half-Saiyan's right hand swinging out to strike at his uncle." I don't think so," Rote grunted as his fist hit the inside of Turles' gauntlet.' _It's so tough, is this a different material?_ ' Rote questioned internally.

Turles pushed his hand off with a grin. He proceeded to whip around to his nephew's front, arms returning across his chest." I don't know what your father was talking about," Goku's lookalike commented, his voice growing slightly further away as he leaned back.

"What are you trying to say with that? You're getting further away," Rote remarked his right hand raising. A sphere of white energy appeared there with a pure glow of energy.

Turles smirked the energy in Rote's palm shredding away into a streak of purple lights." You came here to reflect on your training with your father, didn't you? He told you about how dulled your senses have become," the palm haired warrior remarked with confidence.

"What about it?" Rote leaned forward, his hands clenching to his sides.

"He wasn't wrong. You are not as aware as I would like to see from a Saiyan that's training his entire life," the lookalike remarked jovially.

"Was this all a test then, Turles? To feel me out?" Rote asked with his teeth grinding together.' _How did dad arrange this? I didn't hear Whis' teleportation or feel the winds that come with it, did he Instant Transmission here? Is he being serious?_ '

Turles reached out with his left hand, placing it on Rote's shoulder." Figure that out for yourself," Turles said with a confident scoff.

"What?" Rote's eyes opened, his uncle's body having disappeared.

"Rote? This is where you got off to," Marron huffed shooting forward with sweat dripping down her brow." I felt your energy spike, I thought you were in trouble."

He scratched the back of his head." No, I don't think I was," Rote answered.' _What was all of this about? He just up and vanished within a few seconds, I don't think I got what he's saying,_ ' Rote shook his head.

"Let's head home honey, Daikon's probably about to wake up," Krillin's daughter smiled.

"Neither of us want that," Raditz's son laughed before powering down and flying with his wife toward South City.

Turles look down from an adjacent snow covered cliff, his long tail waving behind his back.' _Heh, the kid's alright. He has something to fight for that's tangible now, Whis may not have been pulling my leg by saying that he saw a lot of potential in the three of them,_ ' Turles grinned before vanishing, his footprints disappearing with a purple glow.

* * *

 ** _With Trunks..._**

Trunks ripped through the air like it was tissue paper.' _I knew the name sounded familiar. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. This is where the Fusion Dance came from, and I have a chance to learn about it firsthand!_ ' the lavender haired hybrid thought tearing across the sky. His blue eyes stared at the horizon to a towering peak that towered over the surrounding flats around it, his destination.

Birds below halted their flights as the Saiyan whipped atop them, his blue eyes passing over their crimson plumage before turning to the distance again. Trees whipped beneath shedding their leaves in a fluid motion. Clouds that started to descend broke away in the ballista of Trunks' ki that led through them. The Saiyan's destination becoming clearer.

Passing over the forest Trunks came upon an open grassland. Huge beasts roamed along on the ground, their towering giraffe-like necks staring upward to him in curiosity, snake-like tongues flickering from their mouths to taste the air.' _What a crazy planet,_ ' he noted as a pride of lion-like alien hopped goat-like onto a rock formation to howl at him as he flew past.

Beasts from below all glared at the new traveler and his supersonic flight.' _There has to be more to the Fusion Dance, half an hour seems too short for a trump card, more so with our power cutting it so far,_ ' Trunks cupped his chin while flying. Energy sparked to his attention from the top of the ridge, dwarfing the faint energies he had sensed their previously.

The lavender haired warrior came down into a clearing. Towering trees spun around the clearing their broad leaves the size of sedans and their trunks dozens of feet in diameter. He placed his hands on his hips as he stared upon the main attraction of the clearing: a grand temple.' _I guess this is the place, time to check it out._ '

A sandy causeway reached out in front of him, stretching over a hundred feet across a square lake. At the opposing end of the bridge was a rectangular entrance way within thirty foot walls of purple obsidian stone. White etchings formed maze-like patterns on the sides of the wall, a native character sitting within a square shaped center of the structure.

Behind the entrance was a courtyard that led to a flight of obsidian stairs raising to another walled entrance. A towering dome rose atop a palatial building behind that, a further courtyard stretching before it. Spires appeared at every corner of the squared structure bearing their own unique characters while two smaller spires were obscured partially by the second entrance wall.

' _Wow, all of this hidden up here on the mountain. If there ever was a place to learn something this'd be it,_ ' the half-Saiyan nodded walking across the causeway. To his right side ripples crossed the pond, something had seen him and submerged. Across the left a fist sprang into the air and flopped down, his blue eyes picking up on its silver side and the shimmering flash it left as he approached.

Crossing the first entrance gate Trunks looked upon the yard. Perfectly tended trees lined the inside of the wall all around the squared structure fading behind the next wall as they turned to the back. Small ponds sat on either side, one bearing black water and the other a more crystalline blue-green hue. His blue eyes looked upon the walls from the perfectly cut marble pathway.

Two beings were etched into the black stone in the starting pose of the Fusion Dance. Their arms pointing toward one another while their knees pointed away. A veil of energy etched around them in the process.' _It was really a ritual for them huh,_ ' he noted before going through the open gate and into the next yard.

The trees on this level were smaller and trimmed back, their green needle-like leaves shimmering in the sunlight from above. Fountains appeared where the ponds had been on the lower level. The color of the water though had not changed, each gushing into the air before crashing down to the pool below. A golden sphere remaining perfectly balanced atop each.

The wall this time showed the next step of the dance. The figures swinging their arms away while their legs spread apart further. A different native character appeared above their heads.

Trunks folded his arms and noticed another archway leading to the temple, a third wall that had been invisible from the entrance.' _Better keep going,_ ' he shrugged furthering his approach toward the powers resting at the center.

He passed through this entrance and came upon a sight unlike the previous two. Instead if ponds, there were two rivers that ran from the peak of the mountain, their black and blue waters mixing at a confluence that ran under the path to the temple in perfect synchronization. The trees that frame the other walls were instead monoliths of black obsidian on the left and the white mineral used on the previous etching on the right. They led not around the temple but along its front stopping at a spiraled spire mixing both colors atop the door.

As Trunks approached the two statues that stood before the spire caught his attention. It was the final stage of the Fusion Dance, index fingers providing contact in line with the tip of the spire from Trunks' perspective.' _The energies inside are coming out, can't be too on guard, but I should still be careful,_ ' he noted as the energies within the building headed toward the door.

A baggy pair of white trousers emerged from the door first, blue tape running along the ankles of the black martial arts shoes that the figure wore." Who goes there?" a single voice came from within the temple came with the exposure of the leg.

"Hey there, my name's Trunks!" Vegeta's son addressed as the first of the energies filled the doorway.

"Trunks?" the being inquired looked toward the Saiyan curiously. He stood at four feet high with purple skin and a pair of emerald hued eyes, his bald head and wrinkled features giving an image of age. He bore baggy white trousers and a blue-green sash holding it up while a black vest with yellow shoulder and neck pads crossed his toned exposed chest.

"Yeah, I felt your energy jump and I decided to come and have a look," the half-Saiyan smiled scratching the back of his head. His eyes looking at the alien in front of him.' _He's a Metamoran alright, those clothes give it away big time,_ ' Trunks smiled noting the similarities between the fusion garments and the clothes that the bore in front of him.

"I see," the Metamoran huffed his head lowering down." Now, then..." the alien's body vanished. Trunks' purple hair waving as an afterimage flickered past his brow with speed." What brings you here?" the meditative alien questioned arms folding over his chest.

' _That's about what I expected from the energy I sensed,_ ' Trunks noted looking toward the jacket bearing alien." Well, I want to learn a bit more about your Fusion Dance."

"Our Fusion Dance?" the monk narrowed his gaze.

' _His energy just rose,_ ' Trunks clenched his fist looking toward the door of the temple. Metamorans exited the temple their green eyes looking toward Trunks with varying glares of scorn.

"What do you know if it? Our sacred ritual?" one of those that exited chided with a strong tone, a doubled tone.

' _He's the fusion then,_ ' Trunks noted while thinking through what to say." A friend of mine told me about it, he's pretty well traveled," Trunks replied looking to the group that was starting to approach. They bore hostility across their faces and a powerful aura that seemed keen on fighting him.' _Not the right answer Trunks,_ ' his left hand balled tightly.

"Unbelievable, you're taking us for fools," the first practitioner he had spoken to chided.

"No, I'm not, heh, can we settle this without fighting?" the half-breed replied in a confused tone.

"You trespass on our temple, mock our ritual, and then attempt to pass off the consequences," the fused voice rose as those around him exploded their greenish blue auras. The grass around their feet compressing.

Trunks exhaled, his body positioning into a fighting pose." Look, I really don't want to do this. I guess I kind of ignored the ritualistic of the Fusion Dance, but it was an honest foreigner mistake," his lavender hair pumped as his white aura swelled.

"And I will not tolerate that disrespect!" the dual voiced Metamoran shouted, taking forward. The others behind him followed with a vibrant flash all trailing toward the Saiyan rapidly.

* * *

 _Egad! Trunks finds himself alone in combat after a misunderstanding. With Metamorans surrounding him what can Vegeta's son do but fight? Hey, there guys, I know this chapter is probably a bit messy and all over the place and I apologize for that. I had a rough week last week, professionally and personally, but I did not feel that it was right to leave you out of the loop. Next week the story is going to come back full force..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** So it seems like Raditz keeps exposing Rote to small amounts of Divine Ki, is he slowly pushing Rote into becoming a God as well? That is interesting. Its nice to see Pan get some focus in this chapter, I've always been under the impression that she has more potential than even Gohan. Another cool thing I saw was Frost and him becoming Golden, which fits his character much more than Frieza. I have to admit, the Demon Realm/Army is starting to look like a major threat, at least one confirmed GoD level character plus so many powerful underlings._

 _ **A:** We'll have to wait and see where Raditz's training with Rote will lead, Turles is curious too according to this chapter. I've wanted to highlight Pan more as the story has gone on while I do not agree that her potential surpasses Gohan's I will agree she is easily in the same ball park as him. Golden Frost was something I wanted to do for the ToP, but he had not redeemed himself enough nor traveled enough for that._

 _The Demon Army is going to be a challenge for all heroes, no matter the Universe._

 _ **R: *** spits out drink* okay. frost has the golden transform always wanted to see that. mira is making a mask army with each universes strongest warriors. question how strong are you going to make the mask power up? dragon ball heros or xeno level?_

 _ **A:** Glad you enjoyed Golden Frost, I wanted that one for a long time. And the Time Breaker masks well you're going to have to wait and see._

 _ **R:** Golden Frost, in a way that makes sense with this whole redemption arc. BTW you did a good job showing that remorse this chapter. How you manage that will be fun._

 _Towa and Mira? You killed them didn't you? Despite that you're building up the Demon Forces. Sidra's a Hakaishin, Anilaza is too. Now Bardock and Vegeta, plus offscreen. This is going to take every Universe and I like that._

 _ **A:** Well, I'm not sure I showed enough of Frost's redemption as much of it came before the chapter began and it occurred off screen. But I'm glad you liked it._

 _Towa and Mira did die in Destiny Shattered yes, yes they did. How are they back? Are they serving themselves or the will of a higher power? Those are the real questions here._

 _Thank you all so much for tolerating this chapter, I'll strive to do better next week,_

 _~Herodan3_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Fusion Dance! Metamoran Learning?!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

' _Here he comes!_ ' Trunks commented pushing the right hand that came at his face away. It was knocked aside, and the fusion twisted through the air spinning his left foot toward the side of the Saiyan's head. Trunks could not avoid it and the ground beneath his feet swept away, a blast of air forcing him across the ground. Trunks proceeded to tumble across the temple court yard.

He bounced against a rock while a jabbing kick came toward his face, a flickering energy appearing there. Trunks slammed against the from the attack before rolling to his feet. The Metamoran monk's right fist smashed into his sternum and a billow of wind tore through his back. Spit dribbled down the hybrid's mouth and the sole of a boot came whipping into his periphery.

The monk's foot squeezed against his cheek. Trunks smashed across the yard tearing blades of grass with it before he bounced head first off the wall." Eh," Trunks placed his hands against the ground while red droplets of blood came from his mouth." Look I don't want to fight you?" clenching his teeth a knee came against his chest as he stood up.

Rolling from the blow, Vegeta's son smashed back first against the temple's wall." But, if I have to," Trunks pressed up, blocking a kick with his left hand. His right balled while a glowering field of golden-white light exploded across his body.

A right fist blurred forward into the Super Saiyan's stomach, doubling him over. The fusion's foot smashed into Trunks' cheek throwing him stumbling to the side. That was followed by a knee strike to the back of Trunks' head, the fusion propelling into the air. He rotated fully before driving his left foot into Trunks' shoulder. The Saiyan stumbled forward and set himself.

The fusion sprang back into a cartwheel, those around him prepping with his motions." Now!" the fusion's fused voice split, and two feet crashed into the warrior's chin. Trunks smashed against the wall wobbling forward slightly.

"Fus! Merg!" a third Metamoran dashed into the fray.

"FU-SION-HA!" the third fused with the first half of the original fusion. Their bodies taking on the glow of another fusion, a powerful aura exploding across his body.

"So, this is what our fusion is," the confident merger grinned before striking Trunks in the cheek with a palm strike.

"Shunfus, take over from here," Merg, the second half of the original fusion, hopped backward.

' _Wow they just defused and merged right back together,_ ' Trunks gulped his opponent shooting forward.

"With pleasure," the new fusion voiced drawing his fist back.

Trunks leered blocking an incoming punch. It was knocked away while a right elbow came twisting in striking the Metamoran fusion in the cheek. Trunks leaned in kneeing upward into the fusion's gut. Shunfus pressed from the knee swatting out with his left hand. It blasted into Trunks' face swatting the grass around them away while the entire mountain shook with the impact.

The Super Saiyan grit his teeth and countered hammering a right hand of his own into his purple foe's cheek. The courtyard rumbled and the fusion was launched across it, the waters that flowed there churning within the strength.

Trunks lashed forward through that rumbling. His right leg wrapped around meeting a raised forearm. He pushed back landing on his left foot swiping his right around into the fused monk's face. Said fusion wobbled back and Trunks shot forward slamming his right hand forward the native fusion ducked under it pressing up with a right hand attempt.

Trunks caught it and pushed back against the core of his shirtless flow. He grabbed the Metamoran's wrist and slammed him overhead with a judo through that sent a crack through the yard. He released and Shunfus bounced up to his feet with a stutter to his.' _Wow, he's still standing. I may not be firing at all cylinders, but these guys aren't a joke_ ,' he huffed firing an invisible ki blast from his hand.

The fusion's arms crossed, and the force bowled him over anyway. Shunfus rolled on his back across one of the meeting rivers before reaching the opposite bank His knees buckling." Not bad," the native fusion remarked, his teary eyes clearing with a blink.

His right fist fired out causing Trunks to dodge backward. Moments later a left knee, followed suit crashing into Trunks' guard before opening into a kick that tossed the Saiyan backward. He pulled to a stop and a boot from his Metamoran opponent crashed against his swinging left forearm. Vegeta's son threw his arm away launching the fusion back before springing into the air.

Shunfus shot upward trying to palm the half-ling's face. Trunks grabbed it and kicked his opponent head over heels to the courtyard below. The fusion struck and rumbled away, unable to come to a stop until grabbing hold of the decorative trees that lined the lower courtyard. Trunks descended to the ground a moment later with narrowed eyes.

"Comb! Bine!" Shunfus remarked to fellow Metamoran monks from his knees, eyes shaking from the fight.

"FU-SION-Huh?!" Trunks broke up the fusion pushing his left hand into one of the monk's right wrists while kicking the others away.

The Super Saiyan looked up." Look like I said, I'm not here to fight you. I want to know more about your Fusion Dance," the son of Vegeta huffed whipping the spittle and blood from the corner of his mouth." That's it, I just want to learn."

Shunfus wiped a dab of sweat from his cheek and stared." Nonsense, none want to learn of our sacred ritual they merely wish to take it for themselves," the fusion complained stepping toward Trunks with a series of steps.

"Why would I do that? I already know the moves," the lavender haired Saiyan replied releasing his Super Saiyan state. Those words though caught everyone in the yard's attention, their eyes locking on him intent.

"You do?" Merg, the previous fusion's second half interfered looking at Trunks' curiously.

"So, you are from Frieza's Force," Shunfus clenched his fist." Frieza will not double back on his deal!" he went to charge before glimmering.

White light sparked from his body a second later and the two Metamorans that made him up fell away. Their eyes turning intently toward the Saiyan that stood opposite of them.

Trunks stepped back." Woah, now, I have nothing to do with Frieza. I'm a warrior from Earth," he kept a peaceful demeanor while raising his hands to defend himself from further scorn.

"Humph? Say that is true, how do we know that you aren't lying?" Fus, part of the now defused Shunfus, asked with hands on his hips.

"Because I can do this," Trunks smiled straightening his arms out and exhaling.

"Oh?" Shun, the other half of Shunfus, commented while Merg stared forward in silence.

His arms swung out to the left before pointing his knees out by standing on his toe. He shuffled to the side with the motion." Fu-" he said the first part of the dance while wind milling his arms to the opposite side."-Sion!" he put them back to the left while pointing his left knee out with it. Trunks swapped his knee to point inward before swinging his arms back to the center." Ha!" he shouted finishing the ritual with expert grace, his blue eyes staring nervously at the natives.

"Pretty quick imitation of what we showed to you," came the consensus of several monks in the crowd.

Trunks placed his hands on his hips and shook his head." No, it's not an imitation, I've known the moves since I was eight years old," the warrior explained gesturing to how short he had been." I did not want to lead off with that because the circumstances of learning it are a bit far-fetched for someone that was not there to experience it," the half-Saiyan explained with hands resting on his hips.

"You cannot deceive us liar," Fus walked forward.

"Look, if I wanted to deceive you or take your secrets, I would have just forced you into submission," Trunks explained, his lavender hair returning to a Super Saiyan hue. He stepped forward as lightning rippled through said aura, Super Saiyan Two." There is no fusion that any of you could do to match this power. I, however, am not here to take anything," Trunks explained." I just want to learn more about the Fusion Dance, and why I can't do the quick defusing and refusing that you guys can do," the half-Saiyan sighed shaking his head.

* * *

 ** _Dining Hall..._**

'Beep! Pst! Pst!' a chorus of explosions lining scouters filled the air. Aliens looked around in confusion as a massive power quaked across the entire planet.

Bra looked up from her plate of food as Cheelai did the same." Is someone coming? Who's breaking all of the scouters?" Cheelai asked as Bra pressed her hands against the table.

"That energy is my brothers, he's powering up a lot," Bra shook her head moving her plate from the edge to prevent it from falling.

"You're brother?" Cheelai asked as the base started to sway, the effects of Super Saiyan Two kicking in.

"Yeah, that's him," Cha shook her head. Her glass was sat down to jostle in the quake brought on by his Super Saiyan Two power.' _And here he was worried about us_ ,' the half-Hera sighed standing up.

"Then, we have to see what's going on," Mirra Shenron meekly added in. Her red eyes focusing on the position in the horizon where the power was shooting from.

"Wait, you guys, is he fighting anyone? How can you tell it's Trunks?" the confused alien asked.

"We can sense his energy, and there are a dozen or so surrounding him. We have to get going now," Bra said in reply.

"Sense his energy? How? Can I come see this if it is one of our vendors, I have to report it," Cheelai stood up from the table as well.

"Sure thing, how fast can you fly?" Cha asked hopping up from her seat.

Cheelai smiled." I'm the fastest on the planet."

"Good, then let's go. He's not too far away," Bra said starting away from the table.

* * *

"Eh, eh," the stunned Metamorans did not know how to retort. Before them stood an embodiment of ki that their senses could barely get a read on its potency belying the warrior that bore it.

"Seeing this power can you trust that I'm not here to invade, or to fight, or to steal your secrets. I want to learn how to do the Fusion Dance from the people that invented it," Trunks bowed respectfully his power fading away as he returned to his natural state.

"Er, not there is no promise to that being true," Fus clenched his teeth.

Trunks' hands rested on his hips." Look-" he started before three shimmering stars appeared over the temple.

"Care to tell me what that was about Trunks?" Bra shouted looking to her brother with a scowl. Her ruby hued boots descending through the sky and meeting the floor of the temple within the span of asking the question.

"What she means to say is that she's glad you're okay," Cha added in following suit.

"Heh, sorry I didn't mean to disturb things back at the base," Vegeta's son apologized looking to the group. Mirra Shenron descended in the meantime, another glowing white star pursuing in the distance." But I realized why the name sounded so familiar, these guys made the Fusion Dance," Trunks explained pointing to the monks looking at the entire group dumbfounded.

Bra's scowl quickly changed as she looked at them." Yeah, they're dressed just like a fusion is," she remarked analyzing the aliens with curiosity present on her face.

"You brought invaders," Fus grunted trying to step forward.

"No, we're not invaders. If it wasn't for your technique we probably wouldn't be here," Cha added in chuckling, her hand scratching her cheek.

"What? You know the Fusion Dance too?" Merg inquired. Trunks' story had begun to fall into place for the monk and it was truthful.

Bra nodded." Yes, you want us to show you?" the blue haired young woman questioned looking over to Cha.

"Uh," Fus clenched his teeth shaking his head." Fine, if you can do it, I'll almost consider trusting you."

Bra looked to her friend." Want to do it again Cha?"

"Heh, yeah why not," the Hera-jin shrugged to her Saiyan counterpart.

'Twish!' a white blur cut between them, landing in a kneeling position.

"Huff, huh, huff, you guys could have slowed down for me," Cheelai commented as sweat rippled down her brow. Her purple-pink eyes closing as she tried to catch her breath.

"Cheelai? Wait, guys what's this about?" Trunks asked looking to his sister.

"She wanted to come along," Mirra Shenron answered while Trunks scratched his cheek.

"You couldn't wait for her?" Trunks asked as Cheelai stood up, her hands resting on her knees.

"Bra was in a mood, your power was getting pretty crazy Trunks," Cha answered folding her arms over her chest.

Trunks scratched his head as the monks remained speechless." Okay, well, you should get out of the way Cheelai," he extended a hand toward the panting alien. His blue eyes softening at her fatigue.

"Okay, but what's going on?" she asked accepting the grip and being pulled away.

"These two are going to perform the Metamoran Fusion Dance," Mirra Shenron explained looking to the monks, with their impatient eyes.

"Huh? I think I understand," a bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head as Bra and Cha stepped several paces apart.

"Equal our powers," Bra exhaled, a white veil of ki shooting around her.

"Right," Cha followed suit.

The monks looked on impressed as their kis became balanced. The grass at the girls' feet swayed in the clockwise and counterclockwise motion, respectively, with the same rapidity. The pair exhaled again looking toward one another at the same time and angle, there was little room for error in this display especially.

' _Just like I've done a bunch now,_ ' Bra thought taking a breath in, Cha doing the same.

' _Here we go,_ ' she agreed mentally.

Ready for its Bra?" Cha questioned her friend.

"Yes," the daughter of Vegeta responded with a nod.

"FUUU-" the first three steps were shot through in unison, perfectly timed and placed. The Metamorans watched with piqued interests the intricacies of the Fusion Dance were being played out in front of them. Trunks had not mirrored their movements at all; if these two strangers knew it, he had to have.

"-SION!" they shouted pushing through the next set of movements. Their delicate bodies moved speedily through the technique, expert martial arts shining through with each position.

' _Impressive,_ ' Merg remarked cupping his chin, watching as they stopped the dance to prepared for the final portion.

' _They have the timing down,_ ' Trunks noted staring forward at his travelling companions as they prepared to keep going.

"HAAA!" they brought their arms in perfectly, their index fingers extending in time to match one another. They touched causing a blinding light to flare out over the entire mountain temple.

Dancing green-gold sparks appeared through the air in streamers from the meeting point of their fingers. A white blinding glow spurned forth from the core as well twisting grass and wind into pawns to further the beauty of the motion. The meeting rivers accompanying the top of the temple mixed perfectly into a spiral from the energy washing through it.

Cheelai's hand blocked her face, her eyes averting." Geh, what a bright light," she complained while Trunks and Mirra awaited the result.

The resounding glow faded and revealed the fused being that had been formed. Standing where Bra and Cha had been was a being with blue tinted white skin with arms folded over her chest. Blue-orange hair stretched from the top of her head while shimmering greenish-blue eyes looked forward powerfully. Her attire matched the Metamorans that stared on.

Chabra sprang back onto her toes quickly before hopping back." Nailed it again, two for two," she chuckled looking toward the natives with a confident smile." Do you believe Trunks now?" the combined voice of Bra and Cha rang out, their face showing utmost confidence.

"Well, this is a surprising arrangement," Fus showed his shock.

"You wish to learn more of our sacred ritual," Merg echoed what Trunks had attempted to say since arriving.

Trunks nodded Chabra." Definitely, I saw a few things that guys did that frankly we can't."

"Like?" Shun inquired.

"You could defuse mid-move and fuse again right away with a different partner for a stable fusion. When I tried that as a kid our second fusion split way faster than the first and we were really tired afterward," Trunks explained. Fusing twice against Majin Buu had nearly cost Trunks, Rote, and Goten their lives yet the Metamorans made it seem easy.

Huh, wait when was that Trunks?" Chabra asked looking to the half-Saiyan.

"Before your time, neither of you were born yet," Trunks scratched the back of his head.

"I see, it would make sense that something like that would occur," Bine, the monk Trunks had stopped from fusing, spoke up cupping his chin." You obviously know the posture, but perhaps you could not recognize the skills necessary to defuse," he folded his hands behind his back while taking toward Trunks.

"However, there is only one way to find out," he said staring at the taller Saiyan curiously.

"Uh, I think I'm missing out on a ton of context? Who are you guys?" Cheelai asked looking to the Metamorans with a raised brow.

"We are Metamorans..." Fus started to explain.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

"Another quiet sunset," Uub smiled sitting on the seashore, his black eyes tracing the distance. This harmony was something he enjoyed, the waves moving peacefully against the shore and the blues of the sky fading to oranges and red.' _If I lived to the north though Rote's energy would have definitely brought some cloud cover,_ ' the reincarnated human laughed his senses picking the flashing ki in the distance.

His heels pressed against the sand and he popped up." Do you do this often Uub?" a deep gruff tone came from behind.

"It's something I enjoy, Vegeta," Buu's reincarnate smiled as Vegeta walked over the sand beside him.

The flame haired Prince smiled watching as the lapping waves continued to submerge the star." Heh, I can see why. There is no view in West City that could compare to this," Vegeta smiled with arms folded across his chest.

"I know, that's why I never moved away from this island, even as World Champion," Uub replied. His black eyes wandered over to the Prince of Saiyans curiously.' _I'm surprised he decided to come by. I figured he would just think what I was saying would be not worth his time,_ ' the brown skinned warrior remarked mentally, his gaze turning to the Saiyan Elite.

"Humph, is that what you really think Uub? That I am not a man of my word," Vegeta commented stunning the human.

"What? How'd y-" Uub exclaimed stumbling to the side.

"We can read minds. Or have you forgotten that?" Vegeta chuckled his head lowering.

"I think everyone did," the mohawked warrior remarked trying to regain composure." All right, then, are you ready to see what I called you here about?" Uub asked letting out a sigh.

Vegeta looked sternly into the distance." Of course, it is a rare opportunity for me to see your full power. I'll give you my full honesty though, so if you decided to slouch in your training don't expect a pat on the back and a good luck next time."

Uub scratched the back of his head." And that's why I wanted to ask your opinion Vegeta, I know you'd be the hardest on me," the brown skinned warrior sighed with relief.

"At least you gave me a good reason. So, let's get to this shall we," the flame haired Saiyan Prince said looking to the reincarnate.' _Kakarot and Gohan both speak highly of you Uub, this is your chance to prove their faith isn't wasted,_ ' Vegeta noted internally, his hidden motive equally valid.

"All right then," Uub stepped in front of the Elite, staring him face to face." That's easy enough," he nodded clenching his fists as his side. The tangerine sunset in the distance shining across his body highlighting it with natural light.

The framing of the sunlight quickly broke apart as flame-like tongues of ki sprang around the human's body. Pink light welled across this aura before expanding outward with a powerful gust. The reincarnate's energy rocketed through the mortal realm and into the Divine, the sand at his feet turning to a reflective glass under the pressure and heat of the aura.

Streaks of white lightning danced through the pink aura as Uub's muscles expanded slightly, a faint pink tone crossing his skin. Uub's black pupils temporarily gained a red ring as the backings became black, the normal hue returning with a few seconds. His mohawk dropped from the elevated aura and his hands left their clenched position. The human's power displaying across the island though on Vegeta could feel.

"Humph, that's impressive," the Saiyan Prince complimented." I was expecting you to at least lose something, but it looks like you gained better ki control."

"Wait, you felt it right away?" Uub asked cocking his head to the side.

"You mastered how to transform. As someone that did the same it is easy to notice," the flame haired Prince scoffed." I guess not everyone that becomes World Champion is like that buffoon after all."

"Thanks, Vegeta, this means a lot," Uub smiled.' _Not sure how I feel about him calling Hercule a buffoon though._ '

Vegeta walked toward the rolling waters pelting the sand." With that you should be more resolved to keep training. Your power has grown-" the Prince commented as everything around them glowed a calm shade of blow. His black hair rose as a burning flash of blue light crossed his body, the tint of blue filling in each follicle." But you have this energy to compete with."

"I know, I intend too," Uub said giving a thumb's up to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta smiled relaxing back to his normal form." Good," he smiled before shooting away.

Uub folded his arms as the sun sank further.' _What a nice sunset._ '

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

"...And that is who we are," Fus finished looking to Cheelai.

The white haired young woman smiled." Wow really, I've been on this base for years now and I didn't know there was a whole temple here. Or that Frieza of all people actually stepped foot here," Cheelai commented.

"Erhem, with that out of the way, you said that you would like to learn the true extent of our Fusion Dance," Shun said placing his hands on his hips. His eyes looked to Chabra with a stare.

"Yep," Chabra replied in her doubled voice while Trunks did the same beside her.

"This could take a while. There are no promises of mastery," Merg added in looking to them." Our ritual takes utmost concentration and dedication is that something that you can do?"

"Yes, they can. I believe in them," Mirra Shenron spoke up in their stead.

Chabra looked at her and smiled." Thanks, Mirra."

"You have faith in me, I can do the same for you," she explained smiling, albeit with a blush across her nose.

"Got it," Chabra saluted with a thumb's up before looking to the monk.

Trunks cleared his throat." We have plenty of free time to learn. We're pretty quick learners too so it might not take as long as you may think," the son of Vegeta pointed out with a smile.

"If that's the case, we can begin," Shun adjusted his hands before assuming a martial art pose.

"Well, I'm not interested in your Fusion Dance, so can I leave?" Cheelai inquired the monk.

"Yes, go ahead. Do make sure though that no one knows of our presence here. The last thing we need is for someone to remember Frieza's message of attacking us," Fus explained looking at her sternly.

Cheelai laughed while scratching the side of her face." Uh, don't worry about that. My lips are sealed," she said as a bead of nervous sweat fell down the back of her head.

"Thank you," Shun bowed to her.

"Yep no problem. Good luck guys," Cheelai waved before floating into the air and shooting away.

"You know basics of the ritual, but there are further tweaks that need to be done," Fus remarked assuming the same stance as his fusion partner." You've admitted yourself that you cannot defuse at will, so allow us to start with that," he added transitioning from his neutral position with a wave-like hand gesture to reach the next step.

"Defusing at will, is second nature honestly. First, you must find your center," Shun instructed. He spread his legs apart and positioned his hands in front of his abdomen, above the navel, the fingers on each side touching to form a cup-like shape. Shun looked at those visiting from the Earth with an impatient glower in his green eyes." That goes for now, this is not a display session," Shun commented to the Z-Fighters.

Chabra shook her head." Sorry," the fused Saiyan apologized cupping her hands above her abdomen." This way, right?" she asked the monk.

"Yes," Fus nodded placing his hands over his navel.

Trunks followed suit." So, what's next?" Vegeta's son raised a brow as the pair of monks looked on.

"Exhale slowly, it will calm your nerves and afford you the time to defuse," Fus said while looking at the potent fusion in front of him.' _A warrior that can bear so much power fusing, what a frightening thought_ ,' he noted as Chabra's blazing aura continued to burn across her body.

Chabra drew breath in slowly through her nose, muscles relaxing. Her head leaned back slightly while she slowly exhaled from the deep breath. To her left Trunks did the same his lavender haired head dropping forward slowly with the breath." Excellent, both of you," Shun complimented.

"Now have established your center, you can meditate on it," Fus looked at them.

"Wait, won't that defeat the purpose? I'll defuse before we get to actually learn how to defuse," Chabra said honestly.' _I mean, I defuse either way, but I thought this'd be a quick one,_ ' she complained mentally while the pair of the Metamorans instructing them sighed.

"I understand the frustration, but all of you need to realize this is for the long term. If you defuse during the meditation so be it, your halves will continue where you left off," Shun said lowering to the ground where he crossed his legs. A cool breeze finding its way across the courtyard, the tails of sunlight in the distance starting to retreat over the horizon.

"I guess that's right," Chabra lowered to the ground her legs crossing as well. She kept her hands positioned above her navel while she closed her eyes, the aura around her calming.

' _It's a ritual for these guys, there would be parts that we really wouldn't get. If meditation is necessary to learn that trick, I guess I'll follow through with it,_ ' Trunks assured in his head before following suit.

' _These foreigners listen at least,_ ' Fus looked at them with a smile." Now, think of rivers running together at a confluence to create a powerful flood," he instructed while closing his eyes.

"Shallow clear water meeting deeper blue, churning together to release a powerful force," Fus continued to speak with softer tones, the darkness of the setting stun quickly becoming apparent in the now purple sky.

"That's how the person that taught me the Fusion Dance describes it, two rivers mixing together," Trunks expressed whilst never breaking form. Goku's words resounded in his mind from back then a vivid picture from his youth forming in his thoughts.

"He was quite wise then. That is the essential way of continuing the Fusion Dance's movements and the resulting being that is formed," Shun explained letting a deep breath out through his nose.

"In some regard," Trunks launched keeping focus.

The Metamorans laugh." Now, continue to express that thought, relax," Shun spoke up.

"Right," came the reply of the fusion.

* * *

Lemo sat in the control tower, tinkering with the scouters that had blown with the arrival of the Z-Fighters." Where are our guests Cheelai?" he asked as his apprentice entered the room.

"They're out exploring I think," she replied with a smile, the beads of sweat rolling down the back of her head showing the nervousness in her voice.

"I actually figured we could do much the same. I have already filled out the proper documentation for us to salvage what we can from Planet Vampa, the Galactic Patrol see nothing wrong with it," Lemo chuckled attaching a small diode to the circuits of the scouter. His yellow eyes were astute and showing his concentration despite the casualty of the conversation.

"That's great, and quick too. I'm not used to hearing back from the Galactic Patrol so soon," Cheelai said cupping her chin.

"We have built quite the impressive track record," Lemo answered back closing the earpieces casing across the fragile interior. He maneuvered it until it clicked into place where a small arc tool closed it with a searing buzz.

Cheelai cracked a smile and started laugh." You think they'd be a bit more upset about me taking one of their patrol vehicles from back then."

"That is probably why I had to fill out this waver," Lemo sighed turning the piece of paper toward Cheelai.

"I, Lemo, hereby assure that, Cheelai, will do nothing that is a no-no," Cheelai read the note aloud, their names scratched into the empty spaces that were provided on the sheet." That's a bit harsh, people change," she slumped her shoulders.

"But they just want to make sure you don't do any 'no-no's whatever that means," the orange veteran laughed scratching his cheek with a curious stare.

"I guess, so when are we heading out?" Cheelai inquired adjusting a loose follicle of her white hair.

Lemo sat back in his hovering chair, swiveling impatiently." I would say after the Earthlings leave. It would be rude for us to up and run off while they are still here."

"Agreed," Cheelai nodded strongly. Her purple-pink eyes stared through the tower's windows toward the mountain positioned in the distance.' _Especially since they're learning something now. We'd be pretty bad hosts,_ ' she huffed mentally.

* * *

The Z-Fighters sat before the Metamorans until the sun became nothing in the night sky. Chabra's body illuminated white after the allotted thirty minutes, her two halves being confused at first before continuing where she left off.

Reflecting internally with meditation the Z-Warriors were oblivious to the brilliant of the night sky. Stars of varying color appeared atop them casting light out in elaborate constellations that were impossible to see from Earth. The galaxy's edge formed a viscous cloud that streaked amid these stars adding to the supernatural tint of the sky. The crowning achievement was the dazzling dozen moons, bearing different phases, that filled varying positions across the sky their complex surfaces makes unique colors shine beyond the clouds.

Mirra Shenron got the unique opportunity to see it all play out. This was the first night they had spent on a foreign planet and it was beautiful much like the Earth but in a unique way. Her crimson eyes dashed from moon to moon scanning the craters and intricacies with childish curiosity.

"Br-" she stopped herself seeing the calm focus on her friend's face.' _I can't intervene like that. They are trying to learn, it can't be helped that I am the only one that doesn't have to learn it,_ ' she reflected quietly, keeping her attention toward the sky.

"Is this your first time seeing a night like this?" one of the monks, Bine, asked walked beside the Shadow Dragon. His gaze turned toward the sky as well.

"Well, not really, but it is so much prettier without a glass ceiling overhead," Mirra alluded to her domain in the Shadow Dragon Realms. That place that she would never return to despite its unparalleled beauty.

Bine smiled nodding his head." I see. Then, you have sprang free from some form of confine."

Mirra shied away, her eyes averting nervously." Yes, if it wasn't for those three though I'm almost sure I'd still be in it," Mirra replied, her right index finger pointing to her meditating allies.

"So, you are here out of their kindness. That is interesting," Bine remarked folding his arms over his chest." I know an ally like that as well. That after all is the basis of our fusion. Trusting your partner," the alien continued looking to Mirra Shenron again.

"That's how I feel about them," Mirra smiled keeping her gaze to the sky.

Bine's brow rose." Then, why are you not going through this meditation with them?"

"I know your technique thoroughly," she replied.

"What? You came here previously?" the warrior asked stumbling back.

"No," she looked to the ground." I have an ability that many would consider a cheat, any motion I see I learn immediately. I can reflect any skill from the most intricate to the mundane."

"Uh, so just seeing the Fusion Dance performed once, you learned every intricacy. That does seem a bit unfair," Bine looked to her curiously.

Mirra nodded her head cast toward the ground." I do not like fighting."

"Oh? But you said you learn every technique you saw, surely you would be an incredible warrior," the Metamoran monk seemed perplexed by the Shadow Dragon's words.

"I know, but I can't pull myself to commit to it. I've seen what my power can do when it is unchecked, it is absolutely terrifying. It reminds me how much the world is like glass. You have to be careful not to break anything, anyone. I can't keep that prevention in mind while I fight, not like them," Mirra Shenron explained.

"Humph? Do they know about this?" the Metamoran questioned.

"Yes, but those three though don't see that about me. Maybe it's because they have to take the same steps, because to them I am a friend and they don't expect me to fight," the white haired Dragon smiled.

"They are that powerful?" Bine inquired folding his arms over his chest.

"The fusion that you saw earlier was at resting strength," the Shadow Dragon elaborated." And Trunks, he wasn't going all out where he showed off his power here. He has a level of power beyond what you saw."

"I see, my what a unique cast you have brought here," Bine looked back at the mediating warriors resting his hands upon his hips.

"I think so too," Mirra Shenron smiled turning her eyes toward the sky. The dazzling night above filling her field of view with warm nostalgia.

Bine rested his eyes on the sky as well.' _These warriors, how utterly unique._ '

* * *

 ** _The next morning..._**

"Good morning Metamor!" Lemo's voice came over the loudspeaker on the outside of the base. Ships started rocking instantly with the boisterous noise, the merchants inside preparing to rise on another day of exchanging wares.

Lemo sat back in his floating chair and folded his arms behind his head. A smile crossed his face as he kicked up his feet.' _Luckily, there is nothing to do this morning. So, long as no one breaks anything,_ ' he shook his head as the metallic door behind him shifted open.

"You're up early," the orange skinned alien looked over his shoulder to see Cheelai place her scouter on her face.

"Eh? You're awake?" she swallowed, her white gloves nearly falling from her hands.

Lemo sat up and twisted his chair around." Of course," he yawned his yellow eyes closing slightly." I guess you're taking the early shift to make sure no spots are disputed, right?"

Cheelai swallowed rubbing the back of her head." Heh, yeah," she smiled nervously.

"Well, I'll let you get to it," he turned his chair around yawning again.

"This whole waking up before the sun rises can't be good for you on the regular," Cheelai said heading toward the door.

"It's better than sleeping in until noon," he retorted closing his eyes.

"Aw, but it's so easy," she smiled before jogging out the door.' _Okay, I can find them now. I want to know how their training went,_ ' she smiled passing down the hallway with childish glee.

' _That girl is a little troublemaker, but she does have work ethic,_ ' he yawned against folding his gloved hands behind his head.

* * *

Cheelai carved through the air, her scouter pinging the heroes from Earth as she approached the mountaintop.' _They're still there? Man, I hope they got some time to sleep or eat..._ ' she cupped her chin as the temple's outline became visible.' _Maybe I should have gotten breakfast._ '

* * *

 _A night of meditation comes and goes for the Z-Fighters, but what does that lead to? Is this the next step of the legendary Fusion Dance? Cheelai goes to find out! And elsewhere in Universe Seven, Uub heads to Vegeta for advice. Motions are being set for improvement, but what awaits of these achievements?_

 _Thank you all so much for reading, hard to believe we're already this far into the story honestly. Your support is the reason why and I appreciate it,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Universe Eight...**_

Soft footsteps raced through a forest, a dog-like shadow racing through the trees. Leaves fluttered only to be silenced by small beams of energy that neutralized any sound they would have made. Two yellow eyes looked back from the shadow before turning forward. Then, the figure was gone the ground where he stood barely jostling as he took forward.

The shadow reappeared at the edge of the forest a giant hand crashing down in front of him. Trees behind him were uprooted and thrown to the wayside by the tremendous force of the blow. His frame being pushed back as well. Lightning crashed down from overhead spreading across the ground contrasting against both figures as they stared to one another.

"Caught up to me again have you?" the smaller being huffed looking up to the giant. He balled his fists and a devastating beautiful red aura flared out through the darkness of the moonless night. His trio of fox tails fanned out from atop his baggy crimson pants, the black bands around his wrists expanding with the energy. His white furred chest bristling with the rising ki.

"No matter, I'll blast you into oblivion!" his right and left hands swept out. Spheres of blue fire appeared in the palms. He twisted his wrists around and cupped his hands where the fires combined into a contained inferno at his palm.

"I do not condone that process," a voice said from behind the being.

The fox-like being turned his head back momentarily." You're here too? Tch, how persistent," he huffed looking to the short orc that stood behind him.

"Killing me is harder than you would like to think," Sidra remarked dusting some rubble from his shoulder. His beard being blown to the side by a crossing breeze.

"Heh, we'll find out!" he hopped into the air, twisting with there fireball in tow. Sidra backed away for a moment his arms crossing in defense. A blue whirlwind crossed over his body and he turned toward the towering giant that had been in front of him." SACRED FLASH!" he shouted as the sphere in his hands expanding into a giant blaze. It burned through the air painfully melting through the clouds clogging the night sky.

The giant's body was struck by the insane heat and energy of the attack. Burning air streaked behind the point of impact while a mountain in the distance was reduced to nothing by an explosion. The fox's hands pushed forward increasing the concentration of the fire into the chest of the towering foe. That extra force paid off as a blue star appeared against the burning figure's body exploding outward.

Heat raged out inferno-light singeing the ground and sending ashes into the air. The being that fired the attack was forced back by the side of the dome that spread from the impact, Sidra down below being forced to do the same. Scorching winds traced out filled with a cindering mystic spark that came from the firer, filling the dark sky with a macabre beauty.

The fox floated back as the dome began to die down, his yellow eyes tracing the ground below.' _I've been facing these two all day, I do not have the energy left for that not to have killed him,_ ' he thought while his tails whipped patiently behind.

From behind a green fist came firing in, the troll-like being shooting behind it." Liquiir, your endurance is the reason why we have come here. Our master would be proud to have such a loyal soldier," Sidra explained ramming another fist into Liquiir's body.

The fox took it stumbling backward from the force before coming to the ground." Tch, yeah right. I'm no one's servant, especially not someone that would invade my home planet like this!" he shouted pointing his hands at his foe releasing a forceful push that launched Sidra backward.

A jabbing kick followed throwing Sidra across the landscape. Trees and stones were sent through the air violently, the short figure plowing through them violently. Liquiir dashed in across each raised piece building speed to deliver a right chop to Sidra's neck. A swath of air shot out in a curving shape before exploding with a violent roar of force.

His tails whirled and they slammed into the shorter being's face. his body doubled away before slamming into the ground cratering it with dust spraying in every direction. Liquiir raced forcing his knee toward Sidra's face. It crashed down blasting a trench across the battlefield while shooting Sidra away once more, a trail of slobber rolling through the air.

Liquiir stopped charging from exhaustion. That few seconds was all Sidra need to recover, his body ramming through debris to slam the fox across the face. Rocks were pulled from the ground seemingly in slow motion before blasting outward. A flash of light fanned out from the impact and the fox was launched away, the sky filling with a series of sonic booms.

Sidra dashed through the air slamming Liquiir around with a barrage of punches and kick .The speed of their combat made them practically invisible, the impacts being the signs of their position in the air. The ground twisted upward from an impact that occurred over it, Sidra's foot jabbing into Liquiir's stomach. This doubled the red donning warrior over which sent him shooting through the debris that raised from their clash.

He bounced across it wildly before coming to a stop against the inside of a cliff. His chin dropped while his eyes closed, pain evident on his face while breaths seeped from his nose. Sidra appeared there and punched into his gut. The cliff broke into nothingness as a tremor ripped across the entire plateau that it rimmed. Sidra's power vibrating the planet and everything around it.

The problem arose when Liquiir's image faded." What?" Sidra growled before his face was compressed by a right hand. The air exploded and he ripped across the battle field.

Liquiir floated above the damaged ground, red energy spreading across his body. His mouth hung open while blood ran down from his nose, cuts and bruises accompanying it across his entire body. That pain boiled over when Liquiir called energy into his palms, his muscles shaking from previous combat throughout the day." Graah!" he bellowed to the sky before throwing his hands forward rapidly.

Sidra crossed his arms taking the barrage head on. Blasts rammed into his crossed guard piling upon him like stones. Then, a massive explosion. Domes of yellow-orange light lined the sky in the area of impact filling the night with dazzling ki from Liquiir's doing. The fox-like being threw a final sphere into the explosion doubling its size and throwing the overall explosion several dozen feet through the air.

Two spheres of blue fire appeared in Liquiir's hands before solidifying into glass-like spheres." VULPINE BURN!" he howled and the spheres ripped free from his hands. They set through the explosion and into the air. Amid the smoke and heat of the previous attacks they collided and exploded powerfully.

A blue star sparked to life across the entire skyline, smaller domes of heat racing toward the center from the far reaches. Liquiir's frame was drowned out in a powerful stream of blue light that ripped free from the energy attack. Cracks along the ground burst into flames matching the color of the sky and the trees that remained standing reduced to ashes. A final boom followed blasting Liquiir back in the recoil of his own attack.

He flipped to a rising rock formation, mouth hanging open with heavy pants.' _It's over,_ ' Liquiir huffed looking to the night sky his blue fire vanishing from sight. Behind him a portal opened and a massive ki came through it.' _Crap!_ ' he thought turning as a giant fist bored through the air. It struck his crossed guard splitting the ground beneath him at an alarming rate.

"I thought you'd be ashes by now," he forced the hand back barely. His knees buckling as the fist retreated through the portal. His yellow eyes turned to the distance were red eyes gleamed an orange glow following from the spot above them.' _Jeez, I'm in serious trouble here,_ ' Liquiir scoffed balling his fists to call forth what energy he could muster.' _If he's still around the other one is probably too. I have to keep at them though._ '

"RAHH!" a mindless shout let loose a huge beam of crimson light. It shredded through the planet's surface destroying anything in the way of it and the target. Streaks of discharge burst through the sky while Liquiir continued to build his crimson aura. His yellow eyes watching nervously as the light of the opposing attack began to shine against his body.

"You're kidding," he verbalized in pain. His tense muscles exploding with reddish ki.

Liquiir braced and roared in his own right. His yellow eyes bulged with a shout that forced his body to hunch over. A golden tinge appeared across the crimson aura, his three tails splitting into nine. Energy sparked at the tips of these tails before shooting out into a nine beam energy blast. That attack meeting headlong with the incoming lance of devastation.

"KIIAAAAAA!" he shouted tipping the balance of energy in his tail to a higher margin. Rocks the size of houses tore from the surface of the planet while other smaller stones turned to dust in the wind. Crashing thunder rained from the altitudes around the collision, Liquiir's feet crushing through the ground. His tails pumped hard to counter the devastating mouth blast, his knees trembling.

His tails recoiled and his knees buckled.' _I've fought and run all day against these two, my body cannot keep up,_ ' he thought with sweat rolling down his white furred cheeks. Teeth gnashing the fox tried to station himself only for the ground beneath his feet to fray away. He sunk several feet before meeting solid bedrock, his tails starting to fatigue.

"Hakai!" a voice rang out, the clashing ki blasts being reduced to nothing. A figure descended from the sky with a fabric wrapped blade in his right hand, his left pointing to the collision of their attack. His black hair was tied back in short ponytail while his blue eyes leered forward. His black jogging jacket was opened to reveal a white tee shirt while his track pants flapped in the wind.

"Eh, eh, who are you?" Liquiir asked looking to the being in shock.

"I'm the God of Destruction for this Universe," the warrior remarked twisting the sword in his hand as the behemoth in the distance started forward slowly." And that means someone around here is going to be destroyed," his stern words continued while his knees bent.' _Let's see what you have big guy!_ ' he vanished charging forward sword in hand.

Liquiir looked up.' _He's pretty strong, but I think I could take him. And like me he's at a disadvantage against that thing,_ ' the fox-like being thought sensing the Hakaishin's ki.

Yato teleported from the ground appearing in the distance with a blue arc tracing his sword swing." This is it! Severance!" the sword came down with a shimmering slash.

The hulking white being vanished before contact occurred, the force of the strike shooting outward. Blue light flashed through the sky and a rip appeared in the very fabric of space around them before a star in the distance collapsed under the impact of the strike. Yato sheathed the blade growling." I missed? No, he teleported" the Hakaishin muttered extending his senses.

"Damn it," Yato growled, his blue eyes scanning for the other energy he sensed. Nothing. His gaze turned from that to the injured warrior he arrived to save." Hey, are you all right?" he asked lowering to the ground.

"You're honestly a Hakaishin?" the fox questioned sitting, with a wince of pain.

"I am. Care to tell me what that was about?" the blue eyed deity asked squatting to look the injured warrior in the eyes. The kindling planet around them glowing like a fireplace.

"I wish I knew myself," Liquiir answered." Those two, they just appeared here. Individually at first, then together. I tried to fight them myself, there is no one else on this planet that could, and that was what they wanted. They attacked me for some cause, some master, that they didn't elaborate upon."

"All that in one day, huh? You've got some serious stamina," the God of Destruction reached his right hand out to the downed warrior. The fox seemed apprehensive his yellow eyes looking carefully." Don't hesitate everyone needs a hand at some point. So, how about you take mine?"

Liquiir reached out and tightened his black hand around the Hakaishin's hand." My name's Liquiir, Lord..." he tried to pay respect.

"Heh? Lord? No, my name's Yato. Our powers being equal means that our standing should be too," the Universe Eight deity remarked pulling Liquiir to his feat." Sorry, about your planet. If I showed up earlier this wouldn't be so ransacked. Though with Divine fighters fighting it's amazing that it managed to look this good," Yato's blue eyes turned about looking at the damage.

"Luckily, I took the brunt of the impacts myself. I did not want this planet to suffer more than it had in the past already," the fox said honestly, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth.

"From how tough you are, I could see that," Yato smiled.' _Where did they come from? Where did they decide to go?_ ' he thought looking to the spot where his attack had missed.

* * *

 _Just a refresher since this instituted the first Destiny Shattered God of Destruction. There is a full list of this stories canonical Gods of Destruction in **Destiny Shattered Chapter 178**_


	12. Chapter 12

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Metamoran Trials? Arrival of an Old Foe!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Seven_**

* * *

"You can open your eyes now, your meditations for the night are over," Fus' voice came across the yard to the Z-Fighters. Their eyes twitched and the warriors yawned loudly opening their eyes slowly.

"Aah," Bra rolled her neck throwing her arms out to the side whilst yawning. Her blue eyes looked across the garden as her fellow fighters stretched and loosened themselves from their efforts." Morning already? I feel like we just started meditating," Vegeta's daughter noted while rolling her neck, taking a look toward the standing Fus and Shun.

Cha placed her right hand on her shoulder and rolled it. Her orange hair brushed across her shoulder while she looked toward her mentors." Yeah, are you sure it is really morning?" her right and left hands pressed against the ground and she popped up to her feet with a smile.

Shun smiled looking to them while nodding." From these reactions, it is clear that your meditation was successful. Finding your centers seemed to come far more natural than I anticipated," the Metamoran said respectfully.

Trunks pushed up from the ground, his lavender hair bobbing in front of his face." Heh, well I guess there is only one way to find out," he sprang back on his feet.

"Yeah, Cha and I need to fuse and see if we can split," Bra nodded.

Cha sprang onto her heels before bouncing onto her toes. She sprang back and forth while rolling her neck, her attention turning toward Bra." Okay, Trunks you want to play enemy?" the half-Hera asked rolling her shoulder.

Trunks' lavender hair spiked into the sky with a Super Saiyan flash." If you guys are ready to bring it, let's do it!" the head of Capsule Corps smiled, his brown boots adjusting across the ground.

Bra and Cha looked at one another." Ready?" Bra asked.

Cha gave a thumb's up." Yep, we've got this down pat now," Yamcha's daughter assured.

"Where's Mirra?" Bra then looked to the side. Scanning the courtyard, she came upon the Shadow Dragon standing atop the wall with her eyes looking off to the distance, a dark field of energy spreading across her body.

Trunks saw this too and took a concerned stare." Hey, Mirra Shenron! You okay up there?!" Vegeta's firstborn shouted to her from the ground, his boots leaving it after a few seconds.

Her red eyes gaze turned to him, a glimmer of darkness surrounding her garnet pupils. Then, a brief part of a second later it disappeared, and her body lost the tense position.' _What was I doing up here? Huh? Did Trunks ask me something?_ ' she blinked a few times before shaking her head." Yeah, I'm fine, I must have dozed up here," she replied with a nervous laugh before turning and hopping down.

' _The dark energy is gone now, maybe she let her aura go because she slept,_ ' Trunks cupped his chin before shaking his head." Good to hear!" he replied to her warning keeping note of what occurred in the back of his mind.

"You sure Mirra? You look flushed," Bra said placing her hands on her hips. Concern for her friend crossed her face and the Shadow Dragon acknowledged it.

"Huh, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you," she smiled." Did you guys learn how to defuse during your meditation?" Mirra asked friendly her features returning to normal.

"That's what we're about to find out," Cha scratched her cheek looking at the airborne Trunks." That means you, Trunks."

' _Something's off,_ ' Trunks kept note seeing Mirra's disheveled eyes darting about." Sorry," he laughed touching to the ground with a smile upon his face.

"I did not mean to distract you carry on," Mirra Shenron replied shaking her head to clear it some.' _What was I doing up there? And why is there a mumble?_ ' she furrowed her brows as he friends looked upon one another.

"If you're okay, let's get to it Bra!" Cha smiled hopping to the side.

Bra's breath exhaled, her white aura soaring upward before disappearing." Right!" she replied taking a needed few steps opposite of her fusion partner.

Shun cleared his throat as they lined up." Remember the Fusion Dance starts in the mentality of two rivers meeting at a confluence to form a great flood. The premise of finding your center is to provide a block that will split that river into two."

"Got it, they're going to have to split their energy back somehow," Trunks nodded leering to his sibling and friend as they squared up.

"In plain terms yes, that is indeed why you had to find your center. There is no chance of mastering the Fusion Dance in a mere night, but you should be able to perform the fission after the training you did," Fus explained to Trunks and the half-breeds attempting to fuse.

"I think that's all we're gunning for right now," Cha replied scratching her cheek.

"Okay, let's get started," Bra said sternly.

"FUUU-" the first three steps were shot through in unison, as they had been the previous day. Everyone watching stood silently as they poised themselves for the next set of movements.

"-SION!" they shouted answering that attention. Swiftly, their bodies reacted like two halves of the same coin following the cues of the other with ease. Their previous fusions had aided in getting the time down and it showed.

"HAAA!" they brought their arms in, their index fingers matching one another perfectly.

The light of the hybrid fusion's green-gold aura sparked upward as Chabra formed in the spot between her fusees. She hopped back and forth on her toes before spinning and turning attention toward Trunks." Hope you're ready, I'm coming at you with all I've got!" the fusion warned while clenching her fists. Chabra's foot pushed down the grass while she eyed up Trunks.

"Well, let's see it!" Trunks smiled adjusting his body into a battle stance.

Chabra ripped forward, the grass behind her being pulled back and the entire mountain rumbling. Trunks hopped into the air, his foe's speed shooting past in a bullet. He turned and found Chabra waiting there with a spinning kick. He ducked it and tried a kick of his own, that was palmed aside before the fusion vanished from his field of view.

Twisting, the half-ling righted himself before blocking a knee strike. his body shimmered before being hurled off the temple grounds. Chabra appeared behind him with an elbow strike to the shoulder blades that tipped him forward. The Super Saiyan turned and fired a kick out that she blocked casually, before flicking him between the eyes.

That flick launched the Super Saiyan through the air like a golden arrow. He pulled to a stop looking over his shoulder at the white star fleeing from the base.' _This is bad timing,_ ' he noted the approaching ki before placing the palms of his hands together." Take this!" he shouted launching a barrage of energy bullets from his hands toward the oncoming fusion.

Explosions were flung to and fro by her hands as she approached, right hand drawn back for a punch." How about you take this?!" that fist ripped down and Trunks growled.

"You should try to defuse now!" Fus reminded from the temple, his hands covering his mouth.

"Right!" Chabra nodded keeping the fist on its track.

She exhaled as the punch approached Trunks' cheek, the air around it blurring past within her fused aura. Trunks' arms moved seemingly in slow motion to block it while she kept pushing forward.' _Okay, two people. Let's try that,_ ' she mused mentally as she knuckles made the first instances of contact with Trunks' cheek. The sky starting to distort with the force.

Chabra continued to exhale as a white light spread forth from her core. Her fist began to embed into Trunks' face and the white light reached down it. Trunks' head snapped to the side as that light grew brighter. Chabra's body started to split as did the fist that drilled Trunks' face. A sonic boom followed, and Trunks was shot through the air by a tandem punch.

He rolled across the treetops before coming to a stop, his right foot resting upon a sturdy branch. He smiled staring to the sky. Bra and Cha floated there in a slightly curved position from their thrown punch, eyes looking down at him with accomplishment." Way to go you two, I didn't think you'd get it down on your first try," Trunks shouted.

"Did we really just do that?" Cha asked with shock present across her face.

Bra looked at Trunks and then to her fusion partner." I think so, I don't know how that worked but it did," she nodded.

Fus flew from the temple ground to look at his pupils on even ground." Humph, I set my expectations high for this and you delivered."

"Heh, thanks, that meditation really helped out I think," Bra replied scratching the back of her head.

Trunks flew up from below." You two did it in one punch, I'm glad by the way because that one seemed like it would have hurt," Vegeta's son chuckled.

"Well duh, it was a fusion," Cha commented knowingly.

"We have a visitor," Fus' gaze turned to the distance the approaching light that Trunks saw arriving.

Cheelai came to a stop in front of them and smiled." Heh, it's a good thing that I didn't turn on my scouter. It would have blown up the minute I left base," she said to the warrior from Earth.

"Sorry about that, we tried not to shake the planet too bad," Trunks scratched the back of his head, eyes darting to the base.

"No, that's okay. You guys really seemed to be going at it though and that huge light split right apart as I got close," the alien replied hastily looking at the two halves of the fusion curiously.

Bra grinned." That was part of the training. Cha and I fused to see if we could defuse at will, and we did. So, what brings you out here?"

"Oh, you are our guests, I at least figured you'd want breakfast. And we kind of blew off dinner yesterday," Cheelai mentioned looking to them with judging eyes.

"I think that's Trunks' fault," Cha placed her hands on her hips, eyes travelling over the Saiyan.

"What'd I do?" the eldest of the group asked.

"I don't know Super Saiyan Two," Bra's eyes rolled as she exhaled heavily.

"Oops," Trunks grinned in a very Goku manner, scratching his cheek.

Fus cleared his throat." Then, it appears you have other commitments beyond this one," the Metamoran remarked looking over the Earthlings that had become his pupils." I recommend you fulfill them before coming back here. There is no need to leave your hosts waiting."

"Uh? Really, okay then, I'll go get Mirra and I'll meet you back here," Bra mumbled in stutter before turning toward the temple and firing off.

Within a half minutes the pair had returned with Mirra and Bra smiling." Sorry, I did not mean to hold up anyone's breakfast," the Shadow Dragon apologized lowering her head.

"That's fine, come on," Cheelai smiled before shooting toward the base.

The Z-Fighters followed as their stomachs growled.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

"How could you say that you bastard!" Caulifla raced toward Cabba, her right fist ringing into his face. He was slammed across the wasteland they were within quite brutally, his arms and legs flailing wildly. He slammed through a spire of rock and crashed into a crater.

Cabba pressed up while a trickle of spit flowed from the corner of his mouth." What? I just said that Keru was stronger than you were, what's the big deal?" he complained rubbing his cheek.

"Because I'm the strongest!" she shouted trying for another punch.

Cabba sidestepped the blow and grabbed her around the wrist." You don't have to be the strongest to be strong, Caulifla," he instructed his trainee kicking her away with his left leg.

Caulifla fell back a series of red spheres igniting the air around her." But I am the strongest! I have to be!" the sphere raced forward, surging with a golden glow. Her fanning black hair sparked into Super Saiyan gold. The spheres doubling when the transformation completed.

Cabba threw his guard up, his hair shooting upward in a similar shade. Explosions crossed the wasteland they were standing upon filling the air with black smoke, his features disappearing within it." Look Caulifla, I'm stronger than you, why aren't you upset at me?" Cabba's voice came from the smoke before golden light ripped through it as he threw his arms down.

"Because! You had a head start and like three crazy Super Saiyan forms!" she ripped forward. Her right hand slammed into Cabba's cheek before her knee jabbed into his stomach. A kick was attempted but the nimble warrior moved around it. Caulifla bound forward with a knee strike that the more experience Super Saiyan pushed aside, his elbow smashing into her forearm strike.

She kicked away from him and opened her palm. Disks of red energy burst forth in a spray, that Cabba bounded through. Flashes of light highlighted his face as a right jab slammed into her defensive front." It's no big deal then, is it? Keru has her own super, Super Saiyan form," Cabba's voice rose as he ground his trainee backward to the floor of the canyon.

"That's different!" the female Super Saiyan shouted jabbing her left out flinging her mentor back.

Cabba stutter stepped and crossed his arms." How so?" he asked as she rushed forward.

"Keru has always been an abandoned type, like me," Caulifla's fist whizzed past his head as he sidestepped it. Her knee fired out and pushed it away continuing to move aside." And she's always looked up to me," her left palm met the ground and she attempted a cartwheel kick that Cabba's left palm stopped in its tracks. A palm strike to the stomach followed that sent her tumbling away.

"If I'm not stronger than her what does she have to look up to? Who can she strive to be like!" Caulifla's hands clenched. Lightning crossed her body before exploding through her hair, causing it to spike with great rigidity. Her frame then vanished from sight, a trail sonic booms exploding from the point of her charge.

Cabba's hair mimicked the explosion of ki and he grabbed her hand as she reappeared. Spiraling golden light spread out from the impact causing rocks to be thrown from the ground and embedded into the walls that surrounded them. She hopped back and attempted a kick that smashed against his raised forward, a slash of force shooting by to collapse the compromised walls.

"Her sister in arms," Cabba replied flicking the mounted kick aside." You're her big sis Caulifla, I don't think something as simple as power will change that," the Elite Saiyan smiled blocking her incoming punch with his palm.

"You don't know that!" Caulifla reared back with her typical temper.

Cabba dodged the punch and palmed her stomach. As she stumbled backward clutching the impact Cabba righted and smiled." She's been stronger than you since the Tournament of Power, but she listened to you throughout the entire thing. She even agreed to fuse with you, because she trusts and respects you Caulifla," Cabba lowered from Super Saiyan Two." When the Saiyans from Universe Seven stopped by, she took every cue during your fight with them too. There is a lot more to looking up to than power," he extended his right hand as she wobbled backward.

The mob boss looked at Cabba with shock in her Super Saiyan green-blue eyes. Cabba cracked a smile as he caught wind of the stare, he had broken through to her." Keh, keh, wipe that smug grin off your stupid face!" she grunted trying to gain the air of intimidation she usually carried.

"Right sorry," he replied scratching the back of his head." Do you feel better now?" he asked her as she righted.

"A little," she mumbled under her breath, eyes avoiding his.

' _She still has that temper. But I can't say she doesn't care for Keru,_ ' Cabba noted in his mind." I think that's enough training for today, you should go towel off."

Caulifla started walking away.' _Humph, I'll be the strongest Saiyan, watch me Keru,_ ' she smiled, mumbling the thought aloud.

"Hey, what'd you say Caulifla?" Cabba inquired, hearing only muffled grunts as she strolled past.

She turned back with a strong lip." I'm going to be the strongest Saiyan, no matter the Universe," she said back confidently, her eyes looking toward him with confidence.

"I'm sure you can be," Cabba smiled until...

Their senses tingled at the same time, a huge energy was approaching from space at a rapid pace." Huh? Wait, is this whose energy I think it is?" Caulifla asked as the energy continued to pull closer.

"Yeah, it is, Frost," Cabba noted taking a defensive posture.

A purple light appeared beyond the rolling clouds, heat of reentry pouring off to the sides as the figure drew nearer. Moments later a cloud was plowed through by the arrival scattering into a ring as a sonic boom passed through it. White skin became visible though it was covered with damage from a conflict and the approaching figure did not seem to slow down.

"Caulifla move!" Cabba's body exploded into a field of sparkling blue energy. His hair rising into the familiar shape of Divine Super Saiyan. His eyes tinting with the light of blue divinity. He clenched his hands before timing the approaching alien, his boots sinking in preparation.

Caulifla's arms were lifted in a defensive posture." You're going to catch him?" she hopped to the side while keeping eyes on the sky.

"That's the plan," Cabba noted, as the figure's right arm came into view.

"You're insane," Caulifla shook her head.

"Maybe, but Frost looks like he's in trouble," the Divine Super Saiyan shouted, tensing.

He reached out and grabbed Frost by the left forearm. The force of the collision sent Cabba skidding backward across the ground, the heat surging through the air of reentry burning across his body in a series of ripples. After a few dozen feet of sliding Cabba halted the full momentum while prevent major harm to the arrival; who was currently dropped to a knee in Cabba's grasp.

His garnet eyes looked upward with a smile." I thought I'd find you, I'm glad they did not make it here, to Sadala," the reforming emperor smiled before slumping to the ground.

"Who?" Caulifla inquired with her hands resting on her hips.

"Those de-" Frost collapsed in Cabba's grasp. His battered body stinging against the dusty floor of the canyon.

"Hey, Caulifla, he's not really an ally of the people here on Sadala yet. Can we use your warehouse?" the Divine Super Saiyan asked his protege with a raised brow.

Caulifla looked to the distance.' _Getting him there is going to be a pain in the ass,_ ' she sighed placing her hands on her hips." I don't know Cabba, my guys aren't really fond of him either."

"Come on, please? He's obviously in pretty bad shape, they'll listen to their boss," the older Saiyan asked with his hands sitting on his hips.

Caulifla nodded." You'll have to say pretty please though."

' _This is getting back at me for calling her weaker than Keru,_ ' Cabba sighed." Pretty please?"

"Deal, let's get ol' icebox moving," she put on her brash front while grabbing Frost's other arm and putting it over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Caulifla. I think I owe you," he scratched his cheek as they lifted from the ground.

"You owe me two. Super Saiyan Three and then Super Saiyan Blue."

"Hey, I'm not sure I can teach you either of those things," Cabba commented as they took toward the horizon.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

"You Saiyans sure eat a lot, huh?" Cheelai asked scratching the back of her head.

Plates were starting to pile up in front of Trunks, who looked up with those words." Eh, sorry, I was pretty hungry" he leaned back in the white hoverchair he sat in, blue eyes bulging.

"You need to stop hanging around Goten, Trunks. You eat just like him," Bra remarked cutting a piece of what appeared to be sausage on her plate.

"Hey, this is the first time I've gorged myself like this!" he shouted embarrassed across the table. His blue eyes turning away with the red hot blush that raced beneath them.

"Ah, come on Trunks, she's just pulling your leg," Cha smirked sucking some noodles from a bowl. Her orange hair swayed as she put the bowl down, her third in a growing stack.

"No, no, we've had aliens stop by here that ate twice as much as you have here," Cheelai remarked." I didn't mean to come across rude," she apologized.

"It's fine, I ate a bit too much anyway," Trunks looked aside with a sigh.' _She's trying to cut down on the embarrassment, I appreciate that,_ ' he chuckled.

Laughing, Cheelai looked to Mirra Shenron, who sat stone still in her chair." What about your friend?" the lime green alien questioned Mirra curiously." Are you okay? You haven't touched anything since we sat down," the green alien inquired of her Shadow Dragon guest.

Mirra's body was frozen and her red eyes blankly stared forward with a dark glow." Mirra, hey, are you okay?" Bra asked touching her on the arm.

Her eyes cleared up instantly with the touch, and she looked around the table.' _Were those screams in the back of my head? Why does it feel so fuzzy?_ ' Mirra thought looking around.

"You okay, Mirra?" Cha asked once more, eyes peering curiously at the Shadow Dragon.

' _Why did the shout sound familiar? Were they calling out to me?_ ' she thought, seemingly ignoring Cha's question too.

"Mirra," Trunks showed concern.' _That's twice today, what's going o_ n?' he thought as she raised her eyes toward him.

Her white hair swooshed in front of her face and she smiled." Huh, don't worry about me. I just dozed off again, I stayed up late last night looking at the stars after all," she said nervously, trying to hide the conflict she was suffering.' _If I tell them, they'll get worried. I am sure this is just my head playing tricks on me,_ ' she jostled her head to the side to adjust her hair.

"All right, if you feel anything weird Mirra, don't hesitate to tell us," Bra noted assuredly, her right hand moving from her friend's shoulder.

"Right, I will," she nodded.' _I am having trouble keeping tabs on my negative energy too, what's happening?_ ' Mirra Shenron shook her head.

"That's good, you have some pretty good friends here," the white haired alien smiled. She cleared her throat before looking to Trunks." Are you guys planning to head back to that temple now?" Cheelai asked seeing that Mirra Shenron had been comforted.

' _She's really out of it. Keep tabs Trunks,_ ' he advised himself while placing his hands on the edge. Trunks rose from the table in that same movement." Yes, actually. There is one more than that I think we should all get down before we go anywhere," Vegeta's son answered.

' _They seem like the thorough type. I shouldn't be getting so excited about going out and salvaging while such interesting people are here,_ ' she shook her head." That's fine by me. I just hope that the food here was up to your standards," Cheelai replied looking to the warrior.

"Definitely, we haven't had anything this good since leaving Earth," Bra nodded.

"And we can thank you for that," Cha said putting her utensils across the top of her empty bowl." So, if there is anything you ever need you can head to the Earth and we'll be there for you."

"Thanks, but for right now I just don't want my scouter to keep breaking," she smirked pointing to the disengaged visor.

"We can do that much," Bra smiled getting up from the table.

"We'll see you around Cheelai. When we finish today though we should really be back on the road," Cha patted a few crumbs from hear shirt while adjusting a bang with her other hand.

Cha saluted." Right."

Mirra Shenron followed with a smile on her face. Cheelai eyed the Shadow Dragon carefully." I guess when you are buzzing around the cosmos like that I can see being in a hurry," she added in.' _And if I want to be honest all of this space flight might be the reason behind how she's acting,_ ' she thought looking to Mirra Shenron as the warriors started to leave.

"You know what they say, a rolling stone and all that," Bra agreed.' _Mirra you're really worrying me. I wish I knew what was going on,_ ' she shook her head. The Shadow Dragon was tight lipped about the situation.

"Thanks for everything, if you can relay what is going on with Vampa to us before we stop there it'd be appreciated," Trunks saluted their host before heading to the door.

"Don't you worry about that," Cheelai replied with a hand gesture resembling the age old 'okay' symbol from the Earth,

* * *

Lemo sipped a steaming beverage from a canister, his work boots kicked up on the panel as the warriors from Earth shot off again.' _Those four sure are interesting. It is incredible to think there were Saiyans that have such peace of mind,_ ' he said calmly, watching as they launched into the distance.

* * *

The warriors landed upon the temple's lawn again, their mentors waiting there with crossed arms." I assume you've enjoyed your meal this morning," the purple skinned native, Fus, said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Maybe a bit too much," Trunks replied jokingly." But we're ready to keep with our training," he assured taking on a more serious tone.

Shun nodded looking to his typical fusion partner." You've shown capable of defusing in a first attempt, so let's see if you can follow through to next step," his arms swung to the side and Fus followed suit.

"Refusing," Fus said strongly while moving through the ritual.

"Without delay!" Shun followed bringing his arms around, his fingers meeting Fus without a fusion occurring.

"Wait, they didn't fuse?" Bra thought aloud while confusion spread across her face.

"That's because they didn't match their powers," Trunks replied in a low tone, their instructors straightening.

"Oh," Cha scratched the back of her head." Doesn't the fusion time suffer?"

"If done properly the second fusion should have the same limits as the first, nothing more or less," Fus explained looking at the pair of half-breeds before looking toward Trunks." You said that you knew how to fuse, where is your partner?" he asked the lavender haired warrior, who expected to watch and learn once again.

"Well, he's not here right now. I'm trying to live and learn now, if I need help Bra and Cha will help me out," Trunks answered with a smile.

"I see," Fus looked to Shun." Shall we continue then?"

"Yes," Shun nodded folding his arms behind his back." You girls will need to fuse multiple times, I hope you have built up energy for it."

Bra looked to Cha chuckling." Well, let's get started."

"All right!" Cha sprang to the side.

Their bodies moved like water through the Fusion Dance." FUUU-" that wave-like movement continued fluidly. Their arms swung about while they continued to chant." SION!" they swept together, the movement serving as second nature to them at this point." HAAA!" as it had been done numerous times on Metamor the pair joined their index fingers at a center point.

Upon the meeting spot Chabra stood, her blue tinted hands clenching. Golden ki rushed through her hair, the blue skin that covered her body remaining the same as she ascended to Super Saiyan." Okay, neat. I can turn my transformations on and off," she bounced back and forth on her feet, the golden light around her fading to green while her skin tinted the same color and her hair returned to the hybrid red-orange and blue.

"Uh, sorry, I shouldn't be goofing off like this," Chabra continued with a laugh.

"You are right in that regard," Fus nodded looking to the warrior.

Cheelai grinned." Wow, these guys are amazing," she spoke her thoughts aloud as Trunks cracked a smile.

"You have no idea," the half-Saiyan replied.

"What do we do next?" Chabra asked looking over at Trunks.

"Follow this motion, when you defuse before re-fusing," Fus said stepping to Shun's side. Their feet shifting toward one another while swinging their arms counterclockwise to the typical Fusion Dance.

"It is a restart of sorts," Shun explained before following through with the movements.

Chabra hopped back on her feet." I don't think I follow, I just shift my feet like this," she sidestepped. Her arms swung around in the reverse of the usual Fusion Dance as she saw." Then I go like this with my arms," she explained continuing the motion." And then this?" the Saiyan-Hera questioned bridging her body to the side in the finish of the ritualistic dance.

"Yes," Shun bluntly answered.

"To continue the river metaphor," Fus cleared his throat." Two rivers combine into a larger, more powerful river," he twisted his right index and middle fingers together." That river crashes against an island and return to their separate currents," he pointed out by placing his left palm in front of the spiral splitting it apart over the edge of his hand." Then, they return together.," lowering his right hand Fus twisted his fingers together once more.

"It is like a river going down rapids," Cheelai pointed out, her hands resting on her hips.

Shun turned to the green alien." That is an interesting way of putting, but it is not wrong," he placed his hands on his hips.

"With that in mind the fusion itself is sacred and there are some things that we as practitioners cannot change. The second fusion cannot defuse and then fuse once more, fusion is ancient and should not be toyed with to that degree," Fus commented looking to the fusion.

Chabra smiled scratching the back of her head." That's fine, if I have to fuse more than twice, we're probably in a huge heap of trouble," the combined voice came with a chuckle." But thanks for the advice, how about we try it now though," the fused Saiyan-Hera added.

The fusion let her breath out patiently through her nose. A glare of white light poured from her body before splitting away into two entities that stood on neutral sides of where Chabra had been.

"Okay, easy part's out of the way," Cha pumped her fist looking over to Bra.

"Then, let's get on to the hard part!" Bra replied nodding.

They slid their feet to the side in the same manner as their Metamoran mentors. Then, they brought their arms around counter to the normal movements for the Fusion Dance." FUU!" they continued with the basics of the dance." SION!" fluid-like they cut through the rest of the dance preparing to bridge together for the finale of the ritual.

"HAAA!" they shouted, Bra's left index finger grinding upward against the tip of her fusion partner.

Trunks' teeth clenched.' _Uh, oh,_ ' he noted the change as the white light spread out to symbolize the fusion.

Spinning free from the light came the resulting fusion. A short rotund figure stood between Cha and Bra's previous position, with hands resting confidently on her blue sash bearing hips. The fusion's hair was blue with orange lengths tracing across the bottom of it while her puffy cheeks were contorted from a smile. The fusion's blue eyes looked at Trunks and the Metamorans with a smile.

"Huh? What happened?" Cheelai asked leaning forward with her hands resting on her knees. Her purple eyes stared at the rounded Saiyan-Hera fusion.

"Is that Chabra?" Mirra Shenron asked Trunks.

"Technically no," Trunks replied scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean? I am Chabra!" the fusion shouted, her arms flailing about while a slightly gurgled combined voice spilled from her mouth. Chabra's flabby skin waved angrily as she continued to shake at her mentor.

"You guys failed the fusion," Trunks sighed placing his hands on his hips and directing his head down.

Her eyes looked to Trunks with a growl." W-what? No, you can't mean we screwed it up?!" the half-breed fusion complained as she started toward her half-brother.

"You did I am afraid," Fus sighed." Bra's index finger slipped."

"Ah, man," Chabra's failed form complained falling to her backside with a tired huff." This re-fusing stuff is hard."

Cheelai looked back." Can they just defuse and try again right away?"

Shun looked confusedly at the fat fusion." I have never seen a failed fusion. It does not look like our methods will work."

"What? I have to sit here like this for half an hour?!" she complained trying to work her legs into a crossed position failing miserably.

Fus nodded his head." Yes," he bluntly replied.

Mirra Shenron walked over sitting opposite the fusion." Don't worry, I'll sit with you," she said friendly, sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Wait," Trunks cut himself off as she looked across at the failed fusion.' _She's back to her normal self? Just like that? I can't feel anything weird from her right now, maybe she was daydreaming after all,_ ' the half-breed thought.

"Hehe, thanks Mirra," Chabra laughed her chubby features turning into a smile.

* * *

 ** _Caulifla's "Base"..._**

The head of the gang pulled open the door to their locale, as Cabba walked in with Frost draped over his shoulder. Immediately, the Saiyans there grew tense staring angrily at the emperor.

"Hey, boss what are you thinking bringing that traitor here?" one of the thuggish Saiyans asked from atop a crate. His black hair waved as he hopped to the floor, narrowing his gaze.

"He's here as a guest, I expect you to honor that," Caulifla said sternly as Cabba led the former despot to the couch." Where's Keru?" the leader questioned noting the lack of her protege.' _I knew it Cabba,_ ' she growled mentally.

"She went out on a food run, something about making sure you didn't have to do it after your training," another Saiyan misfit said from the catwalk overhead.

"Is that right?" Caulifla sighed, dropping her chin.

Frost's eyes started to open slowly, the burns and marks of combat that covered his body flexing as his muscles regained mobility. He pushed away from Cabba with a sway." Woah, now Frost, you look pretty bad you might want to relax," Cabba said reaching out to steady his teammate from Team Universe Six.

Frost's teeth clenched as he stabilized." I can't relax, not with what is coming," he complained straightening with a stern wince. It was clear that he had been on the receiving end of some trouble.

"What's coming?" Caulifla perked up hearing that. Her black hair waved as she focused in on the battled Frost Demon.

"Demons," Frost winced. His experience on Planet Peppa had ground him down, something that showed when his eyes closed briefly.

"Demons? Aren't you one of them?" Caulifla asked with her hands on her hips. The female Saiyan leaned forward eyeing him closely with a judging stare. Despite being a rambunctious punk, she had her criticisms for the former leader of their forces.

Frost looked at her, grimacing." You think your joke is funny? I'm a Frost Demon from Arcos, they were nothing like me," he remarked coldly, albeit with another wince. He ground his teeth to numb the pain." If you are going to treat me like this I should have gone directly to Hit, he would listen," Frost growled with his hands clenching.

Cabba cleared his throat." Demons, huh? Are they chasing you did you bring them to Sadala?"

"No, I do not think so, Cabba. I managed to throw them back, but they were quite keen on recruiting me to their cause," he replied shaking his head.

"Their cause?" Caulifla's head tilted to the side in confusion." And what would that be?"

Frost seethed through his teeth in pain." They want the strongest warriors in the Universe to bring something called the Demon Realm back to prominence. I held my own against their mental attacks, but had I not discovered a new form, things would have been impossible to escape," he commented looking to the ground with a growl.

"Wait, the strongest in the Universe? Why didn't they come here?" Caulifla chuckled toward the aching Frost Demon.

"Caulifla, I don't think that's the point you should be focusing on." Cabba sighed shaking his head." You said new form, does that mean Frost Demons can transform further than this?" he asked impatiently.' _If Frost did have to find a new form, neither of them are ready for whatever is doing this._ '

"Yes, we can transform, at least I can. I found a level of power that surpasses what I thought possible, something that the Demon Goddess I faced took attention to," Frost explained." My body glowed gold, like a Super Saiyan, and I felt all of the previous fatigue roll away until I returned to normal. It was absurdly powerful."

"You managed to scare these guys off?" Caulifla stared perplexed.

"Demon Goddess? Did the person have Divine ki?" Cabba asked.' _This is getting worse by the minute, we could really use some help._ '

"I am not sure," Frost apologized." I transformed and they tactically retreated. They needed to find other warriors before returning for me," Frost answered.

"Other warriors? Cabba, you don't think-" she looked over to her mentor gulping.

"No, Keru's coming this way and the Royal Family are in the palace," the Sadala Defender explained." Then, you could tell if they had God ki or not, that's not a good situation either way," he slumped his shoulders.

Frost sighed stuttering in his posture." I know, but there was another thing that I should mention."

"What's that?" the first Super Saiyan of his era asked the Frost Demon.

"The Demon, Towa, she had Bergamo of Universe Nine working with her. He was a puppet on a string for her every whim," Frost replied looking to the pair of Saiyans.

"Wait, that's not possible. Only Gods of Destruction can do that stuff," Caulifla blew it off. Her black eyes then traveled to Cabba, who seemed stonier in his features.' _That can't be good if he looks like that._ '

"Thanks for telling me that Frost, you should rest up," Cabba turned stern, his hands clenching.

"Please stay on guard," Frost explained starting to limp toward a couch positioned several feet away.

That was when the door to the garage opened once more, Keru standing there with a puzzled stare." Huh? What are you doing here Cabba?" she asked with typical reservation.

"We just finished training and then Frost showed up," Caulifla pointed to the couch bound Frost Demon.

"Sorry, I didn't notice," she seemed confused bowing to the laid out emperor.

"Do not worry about formality that has been something I have not received in some time," Frost said with agony from the couch, his battled skin stinging against the fabric.

"Oh, okay. What is this about?" the Legendary Super Saiyan of Universe Six questioned.

"There are Demons trying to enslave the strongest warriors in every Universe," Caulifla pointed out with an edge to her words.' _I guess that's something she has to worry about more than me,_ ' she groaned internally Cabba's previous barbs sitting deep.

"That isn't good," Keru grew nervous, recoiling slightly.

"No, it isn't," Frost said from the seat, his long tail wrapping his waist.

"Big sis, what are we going to do?" the Legendary Saiyan asked her superior.

Caulifla looked away with a grumble.

"That's what we're trying to figure out Keru," Cabba answered for Caulifla.' _She's taking my words too close to heart, I thought she was going to get over that._ '

"I see, carry on," Keru looked nervously to Caulifla.

"Thank you," Frost said through grimacing teeth.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

Chabra returned to her constituent parts. Bra and Cha looked across at one another with a nervous smile on their faces, hands resting on their knees.

"Ah, we're back to normal," Cha sighed her head dropping.

Bra rested her hands on the back of her head." Yeah, it is never fun when you botch a fusion like that," the blue haired half-Saiyan laughed. Her blue eyes looking to the Metamorans.

"I can only guess," Mirra Shenron extended her hands toward them. They grabbed hold and were pulled up to their feet by their Shadow Dragon friend, her smiling features showing some sort of normalcy had returned to her.

"Thanks for sitting with us Mirra," Bra bowed looking to Shun and Fus.

"No, it was my pleasure you would have done the same with me," Mirra Shenron assured politely.

"Yeah, but you didn't screw up your fusion," Cha stretched her back as Fus cleared his throat.

He stepped forward as the sunlight gleamed off his purple skin." Erhem, would you like to try a different method then? Obviously, the method we proposed was not something that you could grasp easily," Fus questioned.

"What do you have in mind?" Trunks retorted with a question of his own.

"Calisthenic movements, like any fine martial ritual," Shun explained for his typical fusion partner. His emerald eyes looked toward the Saiyan as he said those words drawing immediate attention.

"All right, looks like we're in for another long day," Trunks replied with a nod.

"This ritual is something that has been native to this planet for thousands of years. I hope that you are ready to do this.," Shun replied with a bow.

Fus took position beside his partner beginning the movements he had demonstrated earlier in the day." Those of you that are learning the intricacies of the Fusion Dance should follow suit. Those watching should stay to the wayside," he announced while turning his eyes toward the Shadow Dragon and Cheelai.

"Don't worry about me. I should be checking out the vendors. I'll catch up with you guys later," Cheelai said in response backing out of the courtyard's center.

"If we can get this de-re-Fusion Dance down, we might catch up with you," Bra smiled as Fus and Shun drew attention back with clearing of their throats.

"Now, follow through with these movements," Shun instructed moving through his motions.

* * *

 _The training on Metamor twists yet again! After learning how to defuse our heroes attempt to learn the instant re-fusion, albeit with troubles. That though is not the only thing of focus, what is plaguing Mirra Shenron? And what impact does that have on the future? Universe Six meanwhile learns of the coming storm, can they prepare? Can the multiverse prepare?_

 _ **Reviews** :_

 _ **R:** Its awesome to see Liquirr show up in this chapter, I won't lie he is one of the G.O.D.'s that I would be most scared of. Besides him incredible power, the dude seems to be the type that focuses on technique which makes me wonder if he might be able to enter UI at will. The 'White Being' that was mentioned intrigues me for certain. With Planet Vampa becoming closer I can't wait to see how it turns out. Another great chapter, looking forward to more!_

 _ **A:** I'm glad that I got to include Liquiir this chapter, he was one of my favorite Hakaishin from Super. I can see what you mean he does come across as no nonsense so who knows what is to come from him in the future._

 _I have already wrote the first chapter of what occurs on Vampa and what it leads to. I think it blends some elements of the new movie and the canon that was established in Destiny Shattered together well. I can't wait until we get off Metamor so I can share it._

 _Thank you all so much for watching. This chapter is really short and I apologize for that, I'm currently going through so stuff in my personal life (mostly positive) and haven't had the time this week. I did manage to see DBS Broly though, it was great if possible you should see it to. We'll be back full swing next week, I promise,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

A green piece of fur flapped in the rugged night wind. Torn pants beneath it flexing in preparation for an attack from a rounded insectoid that was etched against the dark clouds by hidden moonlight.

Needle-like a tongue shot from the insect's mouth and the savage daily storm kicked sand from ground clouding the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: So Long Metamor! Space Bound Again!_**

 ** _Grand Tour Saga: Part Eight_**

* * *

"Remember to breathe deeply and efficiently. This activity is occurring on your time alone, there is no need to rush headlong into it," Fus advised while gesturing off to the side with a wave-like sweep. His emerald eyes were looking over his shoulder as he demonstrated to the foreigners what he wished to convey. To his surprise the Z-Warriors were following every move without objection, Trunks' focused blue eyes holding the fire to learn that had been established within the warriors.

Shun, who was also leading in the movements, smiled to himself.' _These warriors seem to be hiding a past experience. Their guided focus here may even surpass the rigidity of our regiment. It does make one wonder who forced beings of this caliber to use fusion,_ ' he held in his mind while they followed through patiently with his movements.

Trunks looked to his hands as he followed the example presented before him.' _Slowing down the movements like this feels different to how they showed Bra and Cha. You can see the intricacy to reset the movements rather than a sudden few swings and doing the dance over again,_ ' he realized pushing through the finishing arch of the Fusion Dance for the third time since they started.

"That's right, we do have a lot of time on our hands," Cha nodded echoing back what their mentor has said. Her features were focused but a smile found its way as she took those words to heart.' _We may have screwed up a couple of times, but these guys haven't given up on us. We're going to get this re-fusion stuff down, and hopefully we'll never have to use it,_ ' she nodded her head.

"Now, don't get too excited. It will throw off your focus as it did when you first attempted the skill," Fus instructed in a calm voice, continuing through the motion.

Bra followed suit while clearing her throat." Wait, that is what threw us off? We were too excited?" Vegeta's daughter asked their mentors through a breeze.

"Indeed. You had a nervousness in your movements the second time that was not present when you first fused," Shun nodded transferring from the movements. He swung his arms facing Bra in the same manner she had only hours prior." Your arm jerked moments before contact with your ally and your finger followed that jerk, sliding along her finger and causing the failed fusion," he explained.

Bra looked over the Cha, continuing to move with Fus." Sorry about that Cha. I guess that's my fault," she bowed her head apologetically.

"What? To fuse you have to be a team remember? Either of us could have screwed up that one, so don't go apologizing about something like that," Yamcha's half-Hera daughter explained smiling. Her similarity to her father becoming apparent in that moment.

"You sure? You're new to the Fusion Dance and I've been doing it for a few years now..." Bra asked. When she and Pan messed up the Fusion Dance they were embarrassed to no end.

"You screwed it up before, it's no big deal. The idea is to not mess it up again," Cha explained strongly. Her friend was smarter than her but there were definitely areas to work on.

' _Never wanting to embarrass myself like that in public, I have your ego dad,_ ' Bra laughed to herself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Haa! Ah-aah-choo!" the Saiyan Prince sneezed whilst walking down the hallway at Capsule Corps. His black eyes darted back and forth before he shrugged and continued toward the Gravity Room.' _Strange,_ ' he huffed.

* * *

"We're not going to. That's what we're training for," Bra laughed verbally, scratching the back of her head.

Cha pumped her fist and nodded." Yes, I'm with you," she grinned broadly.

' _Those two. They're really something,_ ' Shun thought to himself as Trunks continued silently behind him.

"Focus. You are learning this to establish your comfort with the movements but that does not mean you should stop training," Fus raised his voice to garner their attention.

Cha and Bra looked at one another before turning to their mentor." Uh, yeah sorry," Cha explained with a nervous laugh.

"Get back to practicing," Fus instructed before turning and continuing the movements.

"Guess we should," Cha chuckled.

* * *

Tirelessly, the Z-Fighters motioned and followed the advice of their mentors in an attempt to master the Fusion Dance's complex third phase. Their efforts and mirroring of their mentors went on for hours, hours that led deep into the night. That was where the training came to a halt with their monk advisers loosening their stances and turning to them.

"You are free for the evening," Shun said after clearing his throat.

"Really?" Trunks asked back. His lavender hair adjusted as he replied, his left hand to thank for that.

Fus nodded resting his hands upon his hips." Yes, there is no need for all of you to stay here and work yourselves to the night. This process comes to mental fortitude and muscle memory, overworking either will hinder your progress," the purple skinned alien explained adjusting his torso jacket.

"You also deserve it, the four of you have yet to see a bed since arriving here," Shun added in with a sigh." We did not intend to work you to this extent, but we also did not expect your tenacity."

"Well, thanks but we have a bit more stamina than you're giving credit for," Cha explained looking to her allies. None of them felt the fatigue that came from the rather relaxing set of activities.

Shun cleared his throat." You could use food. You all have rather sizable appetites to maintain the power that you possess surely and eventually that will have to come into play," he remarked looking at Trunks, who he had faced outright merely two days prior.

"That's true we could really do with some food," Trunks laughed as his stomach growled." A little sleep wouldn't be bad either, we have several places to go after we leave Metamor after all," he continued, his eyes looking over the Z-Fighters.

"Then, take your reprieve. I expect to see you in the morning if you wish to come back, if you have several places to go to though I doubt you should stay much longer," Fus spoke bluntly to his pupils with an emerald stare. His toned body showing tension from training them over the course of the day.

Bra nodded." Will do, we'll at least tell you before we leave."

"And we would gladly accept that," Shun bowed." Now, have a good night."

"Same to you," Trunks said floating from the grass with a wave.

"Come on Mirra, let's go," Bra said toward the wall bound Shadow Dragon.

Mirra Shenron's eyes were blindly glaring toward the opposite wall. Her hands were clenched, and her feet were spread apart in preparation for something. Her mouth hung open as if to speak with no words escaping. Topping it off a dark sensation flowed across Mirra Shenron's body turning the grass at her feet into sharpened mirror-like structures and the air around her into a shimmering purple-black flame.

"Mirra," Bra reiterated seeing those changes to her ally.' _Again? That's twice in the three days we've been here,_ ' Bra thought as the aura surrounding her friend faded away.

"This is the darkness, the power that I belong to, the Demon Realm," she muttered before her red eyes cleared of the dark influence." What? Where am I?" the Shadow Dragon asked shaking her head. Her red eyes turned onto Bra." Were you calling me?" Mirra continued somewhat confused.

"We're heading back to the ship for the night," Cha butted in. She looked at the Shadow Dragon with her own curiosity having heard parts of the muttering that escaped the Shadow Dragon's mouth.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said floating from the ground.' _That voice in my head it was familiar. Was it another Shadow Dragon, but in that case it would have to be-,_ ' Mirra thought while floating beside her friends in the sky.

Trunks placed a hand on her shoulder." Hey, are you okay Mirra?" he asked with a hushed tone, his blue eyes staring into her crimson.

"Yes, there is nothing to worry about," she replied.

' _I don't know about that,_ ' Trunks thought." I'll fly beside you on the way back, I don't need you dozing off mid-flight," he smiled patting Mirra on the back before starting to fly away.

"Thank you," she replied happily. Bra and Cha looked at her before turning attention to Trunks and then on the distance as they shot off.

* * *

 ** _Lemo's Hangar..._**

The orange alien stood adjusting a fixture on the ship with a welding tool and mask as the door behind him opened." Night, Cheelai, how'd things go today?" he asked slowly removing the mask he was wearing.

"Ah, y'know, nothing too big. Those guy from Earth are training still," she replied casually, adjusting the white gloves she was wearing. Her purple-pink eyes turned toward the cruiser noting differences and enhancements." Hey, Lemo, what's all of this about? Why are you changing the ship so suddenly?" Cheelai raised a question immediately upon noticing the changes.

Lemo placed the welding tool onto his mobile cart sighing." Vampa is a planetoid that is known for being near-inhospitable. It has wild storms during the nights, and it is a really bitter place to be. If there is anything there, we need to be ready to pick it up and get off the planet safely, and if anyone is stranded there well, we don't know how they'll react," Lemo explained patting the side of the spacecraft.

"You really think people are stranded there?" Cheelai asked raising a brow.

The orange warrior sighed." I don't Cheelai, but I know that those Earthlings thought so and they can sense energy without scouters. They said they felt something, and I'd like to be prepared if they're right," he answered pulling a cloth from his pocket. He used it to wipe the grease and oxidized metal from his gloves before sighing.

"If Vampa's as bad as you said, I don't see a rescue being too likely," Cheelai said shrugging before smiling." Just in case though I'll pack a few rations and medical supplies."

"And a few extra tools, if we break down out there, I don't want to have to dig through what scrap we find to make tools," Lemo added throwing the towel onto his portable bench.' _If there is someone living on Vampa they'd have to be pretty tough. I don't think they get rain there often and there's little in terms of plant life, they'll be too tired to help surely,_ ' he noted having passed the planet several times.

"Gotcha, some tools, some food, and a few bandages. Sounds like a full-fledged expedition," she laughed.

Lemo pulled a wrench from his pocket, electricity running through the prongs." Don't get any ideas about it. The last thing we need is company heading out there with their hopes up. This is going to be between the two of us and those Saiyans from Earth," the alien commented tightening a bolt with the wrench.

"I know. If there's nothing out there they'll blame us if they come and if there is stuff, any money we'd make would have to be split up," Cheelai smiled turning to the door.

Lemo saluted with the wrench." That's the idea of going solo," he remarked as she exited.

* * *

 ** _Grand Tour..._**

Mirra Shenron sat at the dinner table as Bra manned the stove." I'm sorry to make you all worry. I have been dozing off a lot more though, not that you should worry about that," she started talking as Cha exited brushing her orange hair.

"You sure there's nothing wrong with that? I don't think I've even seen you tired," Cha replied her brush moving through her freshly washed hair easily.

Mirra looked at her perplexed for a moment." It is normal, I take longer to tire is all."

"Okay, then, maybe you can tell us that next time. That way we don't worry as much," Bra said shaking the pot that sat upon the stove. Her blue eyes focusing on the mixture inside.' _I'll have to take that answer for now I guess,_ ' the daughter of Bulma sighed continuing to stir the pot.

"Like I said, I didn't mean to worry anyone," she smiled as Trunks exited from his room.

"What's the talk about?" Vegeta's son questioned pulling a blue Capsule Corps shirt over his exposed torso.

Cha chuckled." Nothing much boss, just waiting for dinner," the Hera-jin assured kicking her feet up on the couch." It could take a long time with Bra manning the stove."

Bra's fair complexion turned red as she looked to her fusion partner." Do you want to be over here to cook the food then?!" she barked loudly, a vein throbbing on her forehead in frustration.

"Woah, jeez, calm it down," Cha placed her hands up, a bead of sweat rolling down the back of her head.

"Do you guys think that you can get the Fusion Dance down?" the lavender haired half-Saiyan questioned taking a seat opposite Mirra Shenron.

Cha and Bra paused in that moment their eyes meeting with a fiery determination." Of course, we can. You're learning it with us, so let me ask you the same question," Cha said with Bra's nodding.

Trunks leaned back in his chair and smiled." Heh, I don't know," he shrugged confidently. His blue eyes looked toward his sister the minute after he spoke the words, her grasp on the stirring spoon loosening.

"You don't know?" Mirra Shenron questioned looking to the Saiyan.

"Without Goten or Rote hanging around I can't test how well I know the new moves," Trunks sighed placing his hands on the table." But watching Shun and Fus go through with the fusion time and time again and seeing the pair of you fail has given me a pretty good clue on how to do it," the son of Vegeta explained.

"So, you're winging it?" Cha spoke in rhetoric.

"A little more than that. I at least know the moves themselves, it's the timing that is messed up because I'm using a mental image and not a real person," he explained as the pot on the stove started to bubble.

Bra turned back to it, stirring quickly to dispel the raising bubbles." You could always try it with one of us. We can't fuse because you're taller anyway, then again if we can't fuse, we can't re-fuse either," she stopped herself.

"It's fine, if you two can get it down that'll be all that matters to me," Vegeta's son explained while his sister moved the pot from the stove." I have Super Saiyan Three to fall back on if things get bad before I have to fuse. I know that didn't mean much out here in space, but with the grip I've got on it now I can definitely hold my own," the lavender haired warrior assured while clenching his hands.

"That is quite confident, Trunks. But do you think whatever will come next can be beaten by a Super Saiyan Three alone? As a Shadow Dragon I dwarf that power, without having Divine ki," Mirra explained looking to him.

"If that's the case, I can figure something out," the half-breed assured while his sister pulled the pot over to the table.

"Like waiting for Gohan or Uub to come and bail him out," Bra joked using her hand as a pseudo-block to the words that she was saying.

Trunks' mouth converted into a scowl and he sighed." That's a pretty deep cut," he replied shrugging as Bra sat the ladle within the mixture.

"Don't worry Trunks, you can learn it too," Cha chuckled walking to the table." We'll all get it down, that's the point of staying here," the daughter of Yamcha added wrapping her arms around the siblings' shoulders.

"Heh, that's right," Trunks smirked while bobbing his head.

"With that out of the way, let's eat!" Cha pushed away from her friends, a smile crossing her face.

And so, their meal began.

* * *

The next morning rolled around quickly beginning the third day for our heroes on Planet Metamor. Having rested they rose and went on with their morning routines, stretching, shadowboxing, showering, before exiting their stationed craft.

Trunks stretched the pale blue denim jacket he wore while adjusting the fingerless mechanic's gloves he was wearing." You guys ready?" he asked looking to Bra and Cha with focus.

Bra's white gloved right hand raised, and she nodded." Why wouldn't we be?" she grinned before kicking off the ground and floating in the air.

"We're ready, we have it down," Cha added confidently. Her yellow eyes proceeded to stare at the towering mountain in the distance.' _This is our chance, if we can't get it now what chance do, we have of getting it?_ ' she thought breathing out slowly through her nose.

"That's what I want to hear," the silver-purple haired leader of their group smiled before shooting toward the distance.

The others hovered behind him before taking after him through the air. Four white streaks lined the sky aiming for the humble monastery atop the planet's tallest peak.

Fus and Shun stared from the courtyard, their fellow monks finishing their morning exercises." There is a resolve in the air," Shun remarked to his fusion partner as those white stars drew nearer.

"Indeed, though surely it will wain with another failure. I feel this is the last act by desperate trainees," Fus explained. His hands then clasped and a breath escaped his mouth.' _This is our last chance to display our skill to them properly, before they lose interest,_ ' he thought calmly as the features of those flying became defined with the loss of distance.

"Perhaps, though I heard from Bine that the character that refuses to participate knows the entire Fusion Dance," the purple skinned alien turned to his cohort.

Fus' teeth clenched for a moment and then he turned to him." How so? That does not seem remotely possible, she has yet to raise a finger," confused the Metamoran monk asked.

"An eidetic memory and incredible mental reflection. Her name, Mirra, must also denote her skills," Shun replied to Fus as their trainees appeared in the air above the sacred temple.

"Perhaps, she does seem quite the anomaly," Fus added as those that came from Earth dropped to the ground.

Cha touched down followed by the others and spoke up." Let's do this," she said confidently to the pair of Metamorans.

"You seem rested," Shun commented seeing the confidence across their faces. Their demeanor had garnered a similar attitude, they believed themselves ready to learn the skill.

"Thanks," Trunks answered somewhat confused before spring onto his back foot.

"I appreciate that you listened to our advice," Fus said noticing the lack of fatigue displayed on their frames.

"That was no big deal, Trunks needed the food," Bra patted her brother on the back.

A rosy blush formed over his nose." Do you guys want to get started? We're ready" Trunks tried to say with strength, embarrassment present along his face.

Fus shook his head whilst chuckling." If you are this confident perhaps, we should skip the casualties and let you show it off," the Metamoran monk said honestly.' _They wish to prove something to the two of us before they need learn more, I wish to see what that is,_ ' he shook his head with a snicker before looking to Cha and Bra.

"What's a half hour if we mess up?" Cha looked to her fusion partner with a relaxed shrug.

Bra nodded her head getting ground parallel to her friend." Just that, but we won't screw up like yesterday," Bra explained with equal confidence. Her shoulders slumped as she let a breath through her nose, loosening the tension that had mounted there.' _Stay calm and don't slip up, if you remember that Bra there is no way to mess it up,_ ' she kept a mental note before adjusting a lock of her blue hair.

"Right," Yamcha's daughter agreed with vigor, her hands clenching." We've got this,"

"Then, by all means," Shun bowed to them respectfully before stepping backward several feet.

The two half-human daughters of Earth evaporated their remaining tension in an exhale. Their bodies shimmered with a white light that burst forth in the process, their kis balancing within the shimmering light as their mentors watched on. Their closed eyes opened and stared at the Metamorans their peripheries picking up on Trunks and Mirra backing away.

"Here it goes!" they said in union. Their feet spreading apart ever slightly in preparation for the Fusion Dance to begin properly.

"FUUU-" the pair of warriors moved through the first set of motions. It seemed ingrained in their beings, after days of repeating the movements, and it showed with the fluidity." SION!" that water smooth motion continued through the ending steps of the dance. The Metamorans watching were unimpressed the initial fusion had never posed a problem for the pair." HAAA!" they arched their backs and collided at the index fingers.

A spiraling dome of light emerged from their core revealing Chabra standing in the center with hands present on her hips." All right, that's the first step done," the fusion said looking at her palms.

"Way to go," Mirra Shenron cheered to the fusion she clenched her fists.

"This is not the part that proved troublesome," Fus reminded looking at the fusion cautiously.

"I know," Chabra smiled confidently while scratching the back of her head. She sprang back several feet with a casual leap, her right leg swinging around in a martial arts feint before driving heel first off the ground as she pulled her arms up." You shouldn't doubt my part like that. A full day of movements like that for a Saiyan is probably a few days to everyone else, and Cha has been trained by a great martial artist since she was a kid. After seeing you guys do it and then practicing this is a piece of cake," Chabra explained matter of factly before returning to a neutral position.

' _Can't fault them for confidence. And they aren't wrong, I could tell Bra definitely was moving better when fusing,_ ' Trunks noted leaving his hands on his sides. His blue eyes trained on the fusion as she inhaled though; the moment of truth was about to unfold.

"Oh? There is more confidence there than I expected, let's hope you do not fall on your faces because of it," Fus remarked coldly. Their pompous air did not sit well with him, not after their previous failure.

Chabra smiled pointing her right hand out with a thumb's up." Believe me, that's not going to happen," she replied as a white light sparkled across her body.

Splitting apart, Cha and Bra turned and face one another. Their eyes met and they nodded in unison." Hup!" Bra spoke swinging her arms counter to the typical Fusion Dance with Cha mirroring to the other side.

"Ha!" Cha adjusted her feet opposite of her fusion partner who did the same.

"FUUU-" they returned to the proper movements of the ritual. With expertise in the movements that raced through them with utmost ease." SION!" roaring the second incantation they shot through the part. Fus and Shun watched each step as the pair prepared themselves to finish the dance yet again." HAAA!" they bridged and met at their fingertips.

A white light resounded from their cores, the result shrouded in the ki.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

"Huff, huff," Pan's heavy breaths rolled across the grassy top of Mount Pouzu. Sweat dripped down the sides of her almond shaped face while tired and slightly damaged arms raised into stance. Her black eyes, half closed from exhaustion, lifted to her untouched father." You're a totally different league dad. I can't think about keeping up," she said through her pants, fatigue setting into her words.

Gohan pulled his glasses from his dress shirt pocket, placing them on his face." That's fine Pan, this was another good morning spar," the physicist assured procuring his left pocket bound tie. He reached up and silently put it on as Pan stood up straight.

"Sure was," she smiled wincing with pain as she did so.' _Training like this every morning no matter what you do in space Bra I'll keep ahead,_ ' Pan thought with competitive spirit.

"Go get a shower and get ready for your classes. I have classes of my own to get ready for," the teacher instructed fatherly while fastening his tie. His tail wrapped through his belt loops to follow while he kicked a clod of dirt from his left shoe.

"Yeah, I know. Have a nice day at work dad," Pan said rushing to hug her father.

"Don't sweat the chemistry exam, hydrogen can bond with just about anything," Gohan said returning the favor of the hug with his right hand.

"Right, and carbon has four valence electrons," she repeated back as her father backed away with a smile.

"You know the stuff, Pan, have a good day," Gohan smiled placing his index and middle fingers to his brow. Within a fraction of a second, he disappeared arriving instantly at his location afterward.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

The light that spurned forth from the attempted re-fusion started to fade. Standing centered in the light was a female fusion that stood at the same height as Cha while bearing a lighter icy blue skin caused by the fusion with the fair skinned Bra. Her orange hair was highlighted with blue and her toned frame was proportioned identical to the constituents. A confident smile crossed her face as the aura that surrounded her body spurned to life.

That was when the planet moved. Her body surged outward with a greenish-yellow ki as her hair rose to take on a golden tinge and her skin a pale green tone. Her blue-green eyes looked at the Metamorans and a smile crossed her face." What do you guys think?" the Super Hera-Saiyan asked her mentors rhetorically.

"You have a bit of an ego problem, but aside from that you are doing just fine," Fus remarked staring the at the fusion.' _This ki is positively immense. I can hardly wrap my head around it,_ ' the Metamoran though as Chabra's golden aura continued to brew outward fire-like.

"Those two followed through with each step in unison. I cannot say more than how impressed I am by that revelation considering that a day prior they hit a seeming low," Shun said honestly staring at the fusion.

Trunks rested his hands on his hips." I knew you two could do it, that's persistence paying off," the leader of their expedition said nodding his head to the fusion.

"Right, now when we get back to Earth you've gotta try it with Goten or Rote," Chabra instructed." They'll be confused at first, but I'm sure you can do it too."

Trunks scratched the back of his head." Guess so."

"I'd like to see that," Mirra Shenron nodded smiling. The ill effects that had started since she arrived on the planet seemed to have subsided again and her eyes were crystal clear because of it.

"Now, then with that out of the way, do you believe you could re-fuse again if the need called for it?" Shun asked butting into the casual conversation between the Z-Fighter.

Chabra stretched her back with her hands before straightening." I think so. But Bra and Cha'll have to keep training though, there is a lot of fickleness to it," the fusion admitted amicably.

Fus looked at them with smile.' _In the end their pragmatic, the ego's just come from being young kids with a lot of energy,_ ' the Metamoran monk looked at them with a narrowed gaze.

"Is there anything else that you would like to learn about our ritual Fusion Dance?" Shun cleared his throat asking the fusion and her traveling companions.

Trunks scratched the back of his head before turning to his allies." No, I think we'd imposed long enough. And there's a few planets out there that we need to explore yet."

Fus nodded with those words." Then, I wish you safe travels. I expect the three of you to keep up your training as well."

"Thanks, we will. All of the time you took with us can't go to waste," Chabra assured with a smile. Her Super form fading to her normal state as she stood beside Trunks and Mirra.

"It was our pleasure. The Metamoran rituals had seemed to be forgotten to time, it is nice to see interest in them," Shun replied with a humble bow. He then stood up staring Trunks in the eye." If you need help, in any regard, do not hesitate to reach out here on Metamor. We will give any assistance that we can," the monk continued directly to the lavender haired Saiyan.

"Will do and the feeling's mutual. Cheelai and Lemo, in the base over there, have the coordinates for Earth and the comm systems to reach us. They'll send any transmission you want," Trunks replied with a broad smile.

"We will keep that in mind," Shun said softly and respectfully to the half-Saiyan.

"Speaking of those two, if we're leaving, we should stop by and tell them about it," Chabra added.

"Right, sorry about cutting this short," Trunks apologized with a bow.

"No, again, there is no need for that. Go, enjoy yourselves," Shun directed dismissing them.

The three Z-Fighters floated into the air before shooting away. The temple rocking with the ferocity of Chabra's take off.

"The blue skinned alien that fused with the Saiyan had to lower her power before fusing," Fus mentioned while the images faded over the horizon.

"I noticed that as well, though her partner seemed to bear a strength that was hidden too. These Earthlings are interesting," Shun added as he turned to the temple." Let us return to our tasks, our job has been completed," he remarked calmly starting toward the building.

"Correct," Fus agreed lowering his head and following suit.

* * *

"You guys are really leaving?" Cheelai stared up at Trunks, hands positioned firmly on her hips.

"Yes, we learned what we could from here," Trunks replied to the short alien while scratching the back of his head.

"Well then, safe travels," Lemo commented extending his oil stained work gloves. His feature, aged and wrinkled, turned into a smile as he awaited the reply of the Z-Fighters.

"The same to you. I hope everything on Vampa goes alright, we have a few stops to make before we can make it there," Trunks replied firmly grasping the hand of the alien.

Lemo smiled." It's not your only destination after this planet?"

"Not quite, there are a few more we want to visit before heading home," Trunks answered.

Lemo cleared his throat." How about this? If we find anyone, we'll give you a call to let you know and if you don't get one, whatever caught your attention there must have been something else."

"Sounds good to me, but what if you can't defend yourself? We're way stronger than you two," Bra inquired raising her brows curiously.

"Don't worry about us, we've been to a bunch of planets. Our scouters will tell us if it's safe or not," Cheelai said with a smile.

Cha leaned back and smiled." Then, unless you find something, this is goodbye for now."

"Yep, you guys were great to have around," the green alien chuckled saluting them with a wink. She tapped her scouter for a second before pausing, a spark racing from the processor." But at the same time, I'd like to use my scouter," she laughed.

"We should teach you guys energy control sometime, that way you can sense energy instead," Bra pointed out cupping her chin.

Lemo's yellow eyes grew." You can do that?"

"Sure, but it'll probably take a little while," the daughter of Bulma cupped her chin.

"Another time then, you guys have to get back out there after all," Cheelai pointed to the sky. She could feel the excitement in the air, the Z-Fighters had an itch to leave Metamor.

Trunks smiled releasing Lemo's hand." We do which means we should get going."

"Yes, you should," Lemo agreed with a nod." And we have preparations to make on our ship yet. Time is of the essence," his eyes turned to Cheelai, who watched along.

"I think so too," Cheelai nodded." Have a safe trip, we should wing around to Earth sometime. Maybe we can scrap something there," she winked to the heroes.

"We'll gladly let you," Trunks smiled before turning back to the Grand Tour." But for now, see you around, guys," he walked away waving his hand.

"Guess we should follow," Cha chuckled looking to her fusion partner.

"Go ahead," Lemo nodded watching as they followed Trunks up the ramp.

The ship soon sputtered to life and lifted from the ground." Goodbye!" the two aliens said from the launch pad as the ship soared off into the air. The merchants that were positioned around the tarmac waving as well.

' _Heh, I really like those guys,_ ' Cheelai smiled before looking to Lemo." Better get ready to head to Vampa then, huh?" she asked as he dabbed the grease from his gloves onto the leather apron at his waist.

"We have a few days yet; the ship still needs a new carbide paint job. And a tuning on the engines," Lemo said watching as the ship disappeared through the clouds.

"Fine, guess we'll have to wait then," Cheelai sighed before smiling.

* * *

 ** _Earth (later that day) ..._**

Rote stood in a padded turtle suit that seemed to weigh him down. Heavy rings of black metal appeared on his wrists and ankles while an additional turtle shell clenched across his back. A red blush etched over his face while he looked toward his sparring partner for the day: Krillin.

"There that should make our speeds pretty even," Krillin noted with a smile.

Rote stood up and raised his arms with a sluggish movement." Who even made this suit? There is no way Master Roshi had something like this laying around," Rote moaned trying to stretch while staring down the graying warrior.

"Katas made it in case one of you guys decided to come train at the Turtle School," Goku's best friend explained. His black eyes then traveled beyond the half-Saiyan to his long haired father, who stood with arms crossed on the beach.

"And that's exactly what Rote is here to do, he wanted a day off from our spars to focus on technique after all," Raditz jeered toward his son playing. His chuckle causing Rote to blush more.

"But a giant turtle suit?" Rote sighed shaking his head.' _Whatever be mature, your thirty three years old,_ ' he slapped himself mentally before resuming stance.

Krillin sprang back into the Turtle School Stance with arms poised to strike." It's better than running around in lingerie, and having Launch shoot at you," he added with a sigh.

"What was that?" Raditz asked with a raised brow.

"She didn't tell you?" Krillin seemed puzzled by the reply before Rote butted in.

"Note taken, I'm not sure I could do that much," Rote said red faced." I'll handle the turtle suit fine," he finished losing the redness to his face while squaring up against the short monk.

"Let's get to it!" Krillin's white aura came to life and he shot after Raditz's son.

The graying human appeared with speed in front of Rote, swinging a right hand toward his face. The half-Saiyan hopped back on the clunky sandals of the costume to avoid, it barely managing to keep balance. Krillin looped in the air and forced his right knee out. Rote stumbled back, arms waving wildly to his side for balance, narrowly avoiding the attempt.

Krillin touched the sand only briefly before taking after him again." Hah! Hiyah! Ha! Kah!" Krillin shouted throwing his fists and kicks around in blurs. Rote weaved through the strikes whilst backing away, his heavily weighted arms proving practically useless to a void. Krillin paused and kicked out with both feet simultaneously. They slammed into the dodging Rote's chest throwing him over the water.

His sandal bearing feet floated above the surface and he slide through a wake of white water.' _Wow, Krillin's fast,_ ' he noted while his opponent came running across the ocean's surface after him. A spinning kick chased him back and a right hand found its way toward his face, Krillin's afterimage disappearing in front of him.

"Ha!" that punch followed a loud scream. The air around Krillin's fist distorted as it aimed toward the half-Saiyan's face.

' _Urgh!_ ' Rote grunted looking to his right side. The weight around his wrist chattered as he brought it up to his shoulder. Krillin's fist shot out and his hand did the same." Aaah!" Rote's grunt roared as he threw his fist.

Their knuckles met sending a torrent of water spreading upward from the point of impact. Krillin's body jostled against the blow before being sent shooting backward. His blue boots hit the surface and he slide through the wall of water that had raised around them." Huh, looks like that suits not too heavy if you can throw a punch like that!" the former Orin Temple monk smiled before shooting over the water with a blinding rush.

His right hand swung up and Rote leaned back. Krillin twisted in the upward moment and delivered a knee that hammered the hybrid's right forearm, pushing the taller warrior backward. A leg sweep followed knocking Rote off his feet. Krillin pointed his left boot toward the water spinning on its axis to deliver a right shin kick that crossed the padded chest of the costume.

Rote's frame doubled over with the strike and he shot out to sea. Waves rumbled behind his shelled back while he tried to regain balance." Keh, damn it," he grunted dipping his right hand against the water's surface.

The half-Saiyan managed to regain balance after several dozen yards of tumbling from the kick. Standing, his suit dripped water as he entered stance." Good stuff Rote," Krillin replied running across the water to reach him, a white water wake following.

Rote bounced away from strikes off kilter, his arms waving out to the side for balance. Krillin though was pressuring constantly, hammering the half-breed with a veracious series. Water splashed wildly because of this chaotic combination with Rote's eyes trying to focus on Krillin while the shorter human attempted to land another solid blow.

Krillin faded into Rote's chest prompting the Saiyan to attempt a punch. That punch never materialized as Krillin's image fade and a knee made contact with the side of the half-Saiyan's head. Raditz's son flailed his arms to stop from falling over while he slid across the ocean's surface. Krillin's boots tapped against the water and he took after the stumbling Saiyan again.

"Eh, hey, Krillin could you slow it down?" Rote asked moving his head to the side as a punch came through. His right hand clenched and he tried to fire it out with Krillin pushing it aside and bounding back.

"Too much for you Rote?" Krillin asked kicking upward.

Rote bent back, nearly falling, to avoid it." Honestly, yes," he leaned up into a kick to the chest. His feet slipped across the water's surface in the process.

"All right I get it, if you can't hit me after this we can call it quits," the old human assured before coming at him.

Rote nodded." Sounds fair to me," the hybrid assured his weighted arms raising slowly.

On the shore Raditz looked to Master Roshi, who had cleared his throat." That boy of yours is really something," the bearded man remarked to the taller warrior.

"What do you mean?" the full-blooded Saiyan questioned the old Turtle Hermit.

"He has very little in terms of proper form, which is why Krillin has taken advantage here, but his ability with that improper form is second to only what I saw from Yamcha. You've done a good job making him realize the advantages of that uncommon style," Roshi pointed out as Rote and Krillin's frame started to stir the water rapidly with their movements.

"He learned how to fight like that from Yamcha, not me. I trained to be a Saiyan warrior, my style isn't quite up to your standards but it is a formal martial art," Raditz explained." It was only natural."

"Oh? Is that right he learned from Yamcha?" Roshi chuckled to himself.' _That lone wolf from the Diablo Desert actually passed on his style after all,_ ' he laughed at his former pupil." You don't always have to be strict in a discipline to master it, Yamcha would be proud of Rote's style," the bearded man acknowledged.

' _Rote'd be glad to hear that,_ ' Raditz blushed as his son dodged Krillin's kick." Rote! Stop backpedaling, we didn't train just to avoid!" Raditz encouraged from the shore.

Rote dodged a punch from his foe, as his father's words reached him.' _He's not wrong, but this suit is making my movements sluggish. To Krillin I'm doing okay, but I could be doing better. And if I don't hit him after this next exchange we've already agreed that it's over,_ ' the half-Saiyan pondered as he narrowly avoided a left handed chop.

"You're keeping up pretty well for being in that ridiculous turtle suit. You Saiyans are something!" Krillin smiled before planting a right hand against Rote's cheek. The half-Saiyan wobbled backward from the blow arms flailing.

Rote's head snapped around as he locked his mitten bound hands." It isn't easy," he replied looking at the short human. His hands remained to his side as Krillin pushed for another offense strike.' _Find an opening, dad told me to use all of my senses to fight,_ ' Rote analyzed his sparring partner's motions, a right fist being aimed at his head.

Rote prepared to pull the trigger when his ears twitch.' _Wait, it's an afterimage, he's behind me,_ ' the son of Raditz furrowed his brow. His hips switched and his balled hands came looping across three-fourths of his body.

Krillin's stomach took the impact. A thunderous sound erupted from the collision as rings of force bellowed from the point of impact. Krillin's eyes bulged from his head while the air was taken from him. Water displaced behind him and he was sent rocketing across it. Flailing limbs and orange fabric soon crashed behind a mountain wave as the weighted Saiyan finished the momentum of his swing.

"Hah! I did it," he laughed until a right hand crashed through the nearest wave, Krillin's face appearing behind it. Rote rocketed in the direction Kame House on the shell mounted to the costume.

"Not quite," Krillin laughed shaking his fist from where it smashed against the Saiyan's jaw.

Rote fumbled away before coming to block an incoming knee strike. Krillin pushed off the block and swung his left hand down into the half-breed's face. Rote snapped to the side before being hit in the stomach with a stiff forearm strike. He was lifted by the shorter foe and juggled into the air with a barrage of punches. Krillin finished by firing his left leg out in a high martial arts kick into Rote's cheek.

The half-Saiyan slammed into the beach a second or so later, skidding across the sand until a black booted foot reached out and rested against the top of the costumes head." Dad? He hit me that hard?" he asked with a heavy breath, beads of sweat present on his brow.

"He did, but you did well son," Raditz said with a nod.

The panting Saiyan pressed up against the sand. His weighted arms made gaining balance difficult, but when he did, he saw Krillin making it to the beach with a smile on his face." Phew, that was a bit more a work out than I thought it'd be," Krillin said to the half-Saiyan as sweat rolled down his brow.

"You're something else though Krillin," Rote smiled dabbing his sweating brow onto the sleeve of the outfit.

The best friend of Son Goku chuckled at that, scratching the back of his head." You weren't half bad yourself," he accepted the compliment with one of his own.

"Was that good enough for you Raditz?" Krillin turned his attention to the towering full Saiyan.

"He put on a good fight and wore that turtle suit, so I don't have any complaints," Raditz laughed patting his son on the back.

Krillin turned to Rote laughing." You're done, Rote, unless you want to keep going. After all you did hit me," the graying human assured.

"No, I'm good," Rote flipped the head-like hood from atop his head before pulling the zipper on the center of the costume down. It fell to the sand with an undeniable, and denting, thud as the half-Saiyan stepped out of it.

His right and left hand fired out quickly." That's more like it," he smiled finishing with a high kick before landing back on the sand.

' _All Saiyans are like that, huh,_ ' Krillin sighed having followed the movements." Good job Rote, I think you deserve the day off."

"So, do I," the half-Saiyan smiled clenching his fist and nodding his head.

* * *

 ** _Space..._**

"Trunks, what did you think of those two heading to Vampa without supervision?" Cha scratched her cheek.

Trunks turned away from the piloting chair." Lemo is a wily engineer. He was around back when Frieza's father ran the empire, to last that long he has to know his way dangerous situations," Vegeta's son tapped his foot impatiently, resting his chin atop his hand.' _That energy was oddly high, almost like a Super Saiyan if I didn't know any better, maybe I should turn back,_ ' he thought calmly considering the situation.

"Cheelai seems like the type that would keep him in line too. If things get dangerous, they'll be outta there before it can reach them," Bra pointed out. The shorter green alien carried a sassy snappiness that was hard to accurately describe.

"Definitely," Cha nodded along with a smile on her face.

"It makes me wonder what Vampa is like though," Bra cupped her chin looking to Trunks.

The lavender haired half-Saiyan shrugged." I don't know. When we passed by it seemed to be inhospitable until that huge energy happened. Whoever, or whatever, is living there has to be strong," Trunks reasoned looking to his crew mates.

"That means we'll have to wait to see if we get the call," Cha slumped her head shaking." Until then let's remember the fact that we pretty much got what we wanted since starting. A few days of relaxation."

Bra nodded." That we did Cha."

"I am glad too. It was nice to relax," Mirra Shenron smiled toward them warmly before bowing her head.

Trunks looked at her with concern." Speaking of which, you look better than you had been."

"I was sleepy that's all. There's honestly nothing to worry about," Mirra Shenron assured with strength behind her voice. Her nervousness around the captain of their craft having faded progressively since Planet Luud.

"I'll have to take your word for it, but you had me worried," Trunks replied.

Mirra stood up, a dark glimmer appearing in the corner of her eye." Thanks, Trunks," she smiled patrolling to the windows as she had done during a majority of their trip." But I promise that I am okay," the dark flash in her eye faded as dozens of stars streaked by with the ship's incredible flight speed.

"Glad to hear it," Cha said wrapping her arm around her friend." We just wanted to make sure that all's well that ends well," she laughed looking out the window with her.

"Thank you, I am better now," Mirra replied with a blush.

* * *

 ** _A week later..._**

Lemo looked from the inside of his craft polishing the window with a smile on his face." There we go, perfect," he said wiping a bit of dust from the steering column with his cleaning rag.

Then, behind him the door to the craft propped open, Cheelai entering a moment later. Her purple-pink eyes shook with glee as she pulled the strap on the pouch accompanying her waist." Are we ready to roll, Lemo?" Cheelai questioned her mentor with a craning back and hand gesture.

Lemo straightened tucking his rag into his back pocket." I prepped everything," the orange alien assured sitting down in the piloting chair." The engines are revving up now and the coordinates are set. So, yes, I said we were," Lemo questioned looking back to his apprentice.

"Great let's get going. I haven't been this excited for a mission in a while," the green skinned alien answered sitting in the accompanying seats along the wall.

"I know the feeling. Let's see what scrap we can pick up," Lemo advised as the hangar doors opened away from the ship.

Glowing the ship took from the floor of the hangar and into the air. The clouds breaking as it burst free from the atmosphere those merchants along the ground looking up at the spacecraft.

"Heh, let's see what goodies they bring back," one of the merchants laughed as the vessel's blue thruster light faded away from the sky.

* * *

 _The time on Metamor comes to a close and our heroes set their eyes on the stars once more. What awaits them as they carry further along on this journey. Also anticipating leave, Cheelai and Lemo prepare for an expedition to the planetoid Vampa, though not without delay. How will this play out? You'll have to keep reading to find out..._

 _Thank you all so much for the continued support on this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

"A little further Narirama," Nigrisshi, the eel-like captain of Universe Three's Tournament of Power team, commented, his body sparking while lugging around a towering mechanical marvel over his shoulder. Fluid and sparks flew from the shoulder bound being's missing arm socket while a similar fluid sprayed from the corners of Nigrisshi's mouth.

"Bwoop," Narirama managed to utter with mechanical gravity.

"I know, the doctor will repair you. We had no idea that Mosco was so capable," the black skinned machine mutant assured while continuing to move toward the imposing palace.

"Crsk, Nari..." the robot beeped again, its cracked lens narrowing on the door.

Nigrisshi paused his bulbous eyes narrowing while his fanged teeth grit. His hands clenched and the pair seemed to fade into the background, optical camouflage." There are strange life signatures within the laboratory?" the fish-like alien asked slumping low, despite being functionally invisible.

"Eeee, boop," the robot assured, focusing onto the building.

"Then, we will have to be cautious," Nigrisshi explained walking to the door slowly.

His right hand touched it and the laboratory door opened; it was not locked." Odd, the doctor is keen on keeping it locked," he noted before entering a pair of icy blue eyes meeting him from the center of the room.

"Hiding your body is pointless if you insist on running your mouth," those icy eyes narrowed as a red jeweled palm raised. White hair floated behind the being as his palm glowed revealed wrinkled aged features." I was assured that this location would be safe for my next project but it appears they did not account for you imbeciles," the old man complained angrily, the towering hat atop his head revealing the "RR" bow-like emblem that the pair did not recognize.

"You are not the doctor," Nigrisshi complained, losing his invisibility with a sparkling crack.' _The damage I received was too severe. I could not hold out long enough,_ ' he scoffed to himself as his damaged body displayed itself.

"Correction, I am the doctor. Doctor Gero to be precise," the wrinkled man cleared his throat. His hand lowered and his eyes began to glow. Before long, a red beam fired from the aged man's eyes blasting through Nigrisshi's chest. He stumbled back with the bulky Narirama falling atop him.

"And the two of you are ruining something not only important to me, but to my benefactors of the Demon Realm as well," the head scientist of the Red Ribbon Army remarked kicking the larger robot from atop the slimmer cyborg. He glared at Nigrisshi before pulling him from the ground by the throat.

"Keh, Narirama, call for help," Nigrisshi moaned being lifted from the ground as energy was being sapped from his body.

"There will be no need for that," Gero's right head fired and pieced through the fish-like being's stomach. Viscous fluid, one could describe as blood, spilled from the machine mutants body and he fell to the wayside." From either of you," his hand released a flash of energy that exploded against Narirama's frame, a long whir escaping from it.

' _Oh, well, that was only a minor nuisance the project will continue as planned,_ ' he scoffed swiping his blood covered hand down as Narirama's visor dulled with a beep.' _And I can return her to me,_ ' Gero remarked brushing what appeared to be a brown haired head resting on the table.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Potential Dragon Ball Super: Broly spoilers lie here.**_

* * *

 _ **'** I have faced countless failures in my lifetime, but that will change soon enough. Three decades I have found myself trapped on this rock again, forced to stew in those failures,_' a grizzled man complained looking to the other side of the cave.' _Yet there is one thing that I seemed to over look a warrior born with a power of ten thousand and a burning power that seems untested. A second chance to end Vegeta and the rest of those pathetic Saiyans on the Earth, including you Raditz,_ ' the man growled pulling himself up from the ground, his single good eye wincing with the age on his muscles.

He placed a hand against the wall and leaned against it.' _A cargo ship landed not too long ago. That is our chance to escape this planet and begin my quest for revenge. There may not be any hostility toward them, but I can make it happen,'_ his gaze turned to his side, where a small box was situated.

This motion caught the attention of a towering black haired figure that was eating a piece of meat." Humph?" he looked up at the graying figure, noting the starkness in his eyes.

"I can only assume you've had your fill?" the graying man inquired looking at the seated warrior, who swayed his brown tail in reply.

He dropped the charred tick-like frame and stood up. The being was massive, dwarfing his father. His bare chest showed his darker tanned complexion and a massive scar on his chest from what one could assume was a stabbing wound. Black hair hung messily down his face and back while Frieza Force bands wrapped his wrists. A pair of torn blue-black trousers covered his lower half leading into a pair of white Elite styled boots. A green piece of fur tied around his waist to finish the look of the ragged warrior.

Instead of replying to the elderly man's question he approached the entrance with caution, hands clenching at his side. As he approached two voices could be heard on the outside mumbling.

"Cheelai, are you sure this is the planet?" a rough, man's voice said first looking at the cave curiously. This was the same trader, Lemo, that had met with Trunks and Bra on Planet Metamor.

As he said Cheelai was also there with him." Yup, those Earthlings said they felt an energy when they passed by here, they just couldn't stop to investigate. They thought someone was stranded," the green skinned girl answered his face showing the nervousness with the accuracy of the assessment.

Lemo pulled a laser rifle from his left hip, fastening it to his wrist and grabbing hold of the trigger." All right, then let's go investigate I'll provide cover if anything goes wrong. Just don't stray too far from my sight, I can only save what I can keep up with," he replied knowing his ally was far faster than he was.

"Got it," she smiled taking a brisker pace forward until a shadow was cast from the inside of the cave.

Before it could move a frail graying man stumbled out of the cave, his torn battle attire waving wildly." Those armors, are you perhaps part of the Planet Trade Organization?" he asked continuing forward.

"A geezer?" Lemo questioned as the weary aged man approached faster.

"Answer my question, are you a part of the Planet Trade, can you get us off this planet?" he asked again with a heavy breath continuing to eye the pair.

"Well, not exactly, the Planet Trade's been gone for a while now. We just use an old base of operations so we wear the clothes," Cheelai answered back with a smile and a scratching of her head.

"Forty two hundred? His power's pretty high, stay back," Lemo remarked with a gulp looking at the man.

"I'm not an enemy, I just need to leave this-" before he could say anything a dark shadow cast atop them. Massive spider-like legs entrapping them beneath a giant crimson exoskeleton.

"What the hell?" Lemo lifted his blaster toward the center of the monster's gut preparing to fire.

The aged man looked to the cave with a swallow." Attack!" he ordered to the shadow that rested there, which vanished with the word and a faint crackling sound.

The beast atop them crumbled and the ground at their feet broke. A figure stood at the far side of the beast floating with his right arm extended. The monster's frame was lifted from the ground and flung away, followed parts of a second later by the sonic boom of the take off. Landing gracefully a moment later was the warrior from within the cave, his brown tail swaying patiently behind his back.

Lemo and Cheelai's scouters suddenly beeped at an alarming rate before smoking and blowing a fuse." His power level broke the scouters? Is he like those guys?" Cheelai looked at her mentor with a raised brow.

"I have no clue, but with a force like this at his side, we should listen to what this man says," the orange skinned alien remarked looking at the aged Saiyan curiously.

The elderly man cleared his throat and smiled." Thank you in advance for providing us exit from this barren planet," this gave a furrow to the second warrior's brow." Now, allow me to introduce myself," he placed a hand on his chest piece where a huge chunk was missing. A bow followed and he looked up at them." My name is Paragus," Paragus straightened with an aged creek to his bones." And this is my son, Broly," the man smiled looking back at the towering warrior.

"Honestly, it is no problem," Lemo shrugged leading back to their ship.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Legendary Super Saiyan? Broly!_**

 ** _Broly Saga: Part One_**

* * *

They pair of Saiyans were lifted from the planet in the stolen cruiser and they began to soar through the cosmos. Cheelai showing great interest in the behemoth that had appeared from thin air.

"So, you're name's Broly, huh? Doesn't that make you a Saiyan?" she asked with gloved hands tucked between her legs, blue eyes leering toward the giant. He seemed totally vacant to the conversation.' _This guy's scary just sitting there he has this huge aura,_ ' she lost her nerve slightly as Broly kept a quiet glare toward the light on the ceiling.

The silence seemed to unnerve her further as she began to stand up." I guess you're the silent type, I'm sorry for bothering you," she bowed turning away with a gulp. Her white boots clacked against the fine tiles as she headed toward the cockpit.

Before she could reach the door, a gruff tone cut through the air." Yes, I am a Saiyan, and you are being no bother," the warrior replied rather calmly, his black eyes looking toward the piloting hub where his father resided. There though did not seem to be any attention directed toward him.

"Really? You're a full-blooded Saiyan and everything?" she asked getting giddy. She had heard from Trunks that they existed, but it seemed far-fetched given the destruction of Planet Vegeta.

He smiled." I am, yes," he replied silently keeping attention turned toward the cockpit.

"Like for real? But, I thought Planet Vegeta blew up. How'd you survive it?" she asked Broly as his black eyes turned toward her calmly.

Broly leaned back against the wall, his long black hair dangling." I was only a baby at the time, but I've heard the story a thousand times before. The Saiyan King Vegeta had ordered my to death, and I was taken from my launching capsule with the intent on being murdered," Broly explained pointing to the x-shaped scar on his bare chest.

"King Vegeta stabbed me in the heart attempting to kill me, but he did not expect that stabbing a baby with a power level of ten thousand would be so difficult," the Saiyan continued, keeping a gaze on the cockpit, the aged man's body refusing to move." With his dagger broken and a mere flesh wound being all to show for it he shoved me in the trash with my father, who was far weaker. The King expected us to starve or my father to die of the blood loss he had suffered in an assassination attempt," he explained.

"But-" Cheelai was cut off before she could continue. Her fear at the imposing glare being enough to freeze,

"The day we were cast to die was the day that Frieza set into motion his plan to destroy the entire Saiyan race," Broly answered the question briefly." In those waning moments of planetary oblivion, I apparently released my ki and formed a barrier that saved not only my life but my father's as well," the Saiyan continued to speak on his past unfettered.

"How long we traveled in space I do not know, but we arrived on a planet called Buichi. Where my father met a genius scientist named Krang," Broly explained with his hands on his knees.

"Krang, the clone scientist?" Cheelai asked placing her hands over his mouth in shock. Her blue eyes shaking at the idea of another being with Broly's power roaming around space.

Broly nodded his head." Yes."

"Did you get cloned?" the green skinned alien asked in shock. Her gut wrenching fear from mere second earlier had come to life.

"It took time, I was a toddler, but yes," the tailed warrior elaborated nodding his head." Growing up in the laboratory, I had no clue that the tests I took were to extract something to create a clone," Broly scoffed with his head looking toward the floor." All of that because my father decided that a Saiyan child such as myself was useless for his aspirations."

Cheelai covered her mouth to hide her gasp." Then, what happened to you? If we found you on Vampa you couldn't have stayed on Buichi."

Broly nodded his head." Exactly, what you think. I was sent to Planet Vampa on a one way trip while my father prepared the clone for his aims."

"How'd you survive on somewhere so barren? What happened to the clone? Why was your father on Vampa? I have so many questions," the alien asked curiously, her nervousness fading knowing that Broly opened up to her so freely.

"How do you think I survived on a planet like Vampa?" the Saiyan explained with a confident grin.

"Uh? Well, if you really were born with a power of ten thousands, I guess you just stopped everything that got in your way," the alien said curiously cupping her face.

"And there is your answer," Broly replied looking down to the green pelt around his waist." Though it was rather easy. Vampa only has two dominant species. Armored bugs like the one that I killed when you arrived and a species of beasts with green fur," Broly explained garnering Cheelai's attention toward the pelt that he had binding his waist.

"Did you kill everything there? Except for the ticks? Did you have any friends?" she swallowed while Broly looked back to the cockpit.

"No, I could never find it in myself to kill anything except for those bugs, even for food," he replied." The beasts were different than the ticks, as you called them. They were savage but compassionate. I even befriended one, we used to play and he trained me in that way. I grew close with him and named him Baa, that's the sound they make," Broly smiled sadly, his black eyes closing to remember those happy days.

' _Was that sadness on his face?_ ' the green skinned alien noted before Broly's features returned to normal." Why did we not see any when we came by?" the alien asked cocking her head to the side.

Broly's hands clenched and he scoffed." For that you can thank my father for. Upon returning to Planet Vampa, after the failure of the clone, I can only assume, he attacked Baa in frustration. His body was weak from the long journey back to the planet and his aim was off, but he severed Baa's ear. Things between Baa and I then dissolved and he no longer wanted to be around me."

"I forced myself to search the planet tirelessly, but I could not find it. It was as if they had gone up without a trace," the Saiyan concluded with a sigh, his head shaking.

"Seriously? Your father shot your-" Cheelai expressed shock until Broly's left hand covered her mouth.

"Can you keep your voice down? There is no need to draw his ire," Broly said in a low tone, his black eyes staring at her deeply. The choker around his neck reflected in light as he glared around.

' _Paragus has him that afraid of something? What exactly happened in those years?_ ' Cheelai nodded." Sorry. He really did that? I'm so sorry."

Broly looked at her with an exhale of relief." Baa ran away, and that is why I wear this pelt around my waist, it is all that I have left of that friend."

"That's so sad," Cheelai remarked placing her hands upon her lap.

"There is no need to mourn over something so long in the past," Broly explained." My father said that training with something like that was more akin to playing anyway, something that a Saiyan of my age at the time was far beyond."

"Really? How old were you exactly?" she agreed looking to the Saiyan with respectful eyes.

"I was in my thirties, or I think I was. Time is strange," Broly replied looking to his hands.

' _He's just a naive kid, and Paragus took him up from Vampa like that?_ ' Cheelai looked at the cockpit again." Hey, when we get back to Metamor, why not just ditch the crazy old man and go back to Vampa? You didn't seem too keen on following him onto the ship until he told you to," she said with a big smile realizing Broly seemed to enjoy the life he had carved out for himself.

"Do not talk bad about my father," Broly explained looking toward the cockpit where a single eyed glare turned toward him.

Cheelai scratched the back of her head confused." I guess I know what you mean, he is your father," she replied sighing.

Broly nodded with tenseness in his body. His black eyes glaring toward his father carefully.' _Bastard,_ ' Broly complained to himself with grinding teeth, though a placid exterior.

"Well, you two have been on that planet a while, which means we can give you a hot meal and shower," Cheelai smiled toward the Saiyan beside her, his features deceptive of his power." That way you'll be set for where ever you go next," she smiled rummaging through a small pouch on her side." But in the meantime, would you like something to eat?" she questioned undoing what appeared to be a wrapper along a candy bar.

"Humph," Broly scoffed curiously looking at the packaging.

She gestured it in front of his face and smiled warmly." At least wait until I get the packaging off," she remarked noticing the glare of need on his face.

Broly looked back toward the cockpit with caution." No, come on. You can't get all cautious again," she sighed keeping it toward his face.

"Numph!" he leaned over taking a bite of the sponge-y white cake that was presented before his face. His eyes darted back before he chewed it and swallowed in a swift, and loud, gulp.

He then reached out and took the rest from her. His black eyes looked down at the package with joy before he started to tear into it." Geez, you really like that milk cake, huh?" Cheelai laughed warmly as he tilted the container upside down in an attempt to get more when there was none.

She gestured with her hand." No thank you?"

Broly looked up with specks of food clinging to the corner of his mouth." Right, thank you," he mimicked her hand gesture.

"Well," Paragus' voice carried through the ship and Broly stopped all together.

Broly stopped interacting, handing Cheelai the packaging back quietly and swiftly." Thank you, it was good," his tone turned nervous and his attention looked aside. His black eyes leering toward the cockpit again.

' _Ugh, and here I thought I was getting through to him. Maybe he's not too trusting of people other than Paragus yet. Though he opened up to me pretty quickly,_ ' the green skinned alien sighed shaking her head. She stood up and stretched, armor flexing as she did so." I'm going to check in with Lemo to see how long it'll be until we arrive," she pointed to Lemo's back nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

Broly looked up." Go."

Cheelai nervously chuckled before turning away, a jog motioning her toward the piloting section of the craft. Broly's black pupils tracked her movements while aiming for the elderly Saiyan that also occupied the captain's quarters. There was something different about the pair of scrappers that had happened to pick them up.

Cheelai leaned forward into the cockpit with a curious glare while Lemo was talking to Paragus." Yeah, the group we ran into were definitely special. They were very polite too," the orange skinned alien remarked keeping focus on piloting as they soared through space.

"I see, did they mention what planet they were from? I am curious as to where these warriors are from," Paragus remarked stroking the thick beard that clung close of his face.

Lemo went to answer when he saw Cheelai's features in his periphery. His eyes slumped slightly before staring up with a smile." They weren't from any one planet I am afraid. Though one of them was definitely from the Earth," Lemo gave an honest answer keeping attention forward.' _Something about this guy is coming across different than he's showing,_ ' the veteran thought while Paragus cleared his throat.

"Interesting," Paragus remarked cupping his jaw.' _Earthlings? Those half-brats that were at that table, they need to die as well if they intend on getting in the way,_ ' Paragus scoffed to himself, remembering the day he first arrived to the third planet from the Sun.

"Girl, what are you doing here?" Paragus questioned her with a narrowed gaze, his sole eye sternly staring at her.

Cheelai nearly jumped from her skin with the harsh address." I do have a name you know," she replied until Paragus gave a second glare. She stumbled back scratching her cheek." Uh, sorry, I was just...uh...wondering when we are to return home," Cheelai butchered her sentence in fear while Lemo looked at her with confusion and concern.

Lemo ground his teeth together.' _Jerk,_ ' he thought while shaking his head, looking toward Paragus." We're only a few hours away. We can make it back in no time if I push this ship into hyperdrive."

Paragus' eyes opened and a smirk crossed his face." Could you do that please? That way we are less of a burden to you," with silver tongue on full display the Saiyan elder inquired of the alien.

Lemo gulped, it was less of a question with someone like Broly aboard." Yes. of course. Cheelai buckle yourself up," he instructed shaking his had with a sigh." This ship could do the Struseel Run in less than twelve secs at top speed," he smiled toward Paragus as if to boast the speed of the cruiser.

"The Struseel Run, a legendary flight for any ship of Frieza's. Though based on the design that is not what this ship is," Paragus pointed out with a scowl scanning the cockpit carefully.

Cheelai laughed." Well, not entirely. It's a re-purposed Galactic Patrol cruiser with some older stuff equipped."

"Humph," Paragus nodded folding his legs." If this ship is so capable how about you show it to me."

"Right away, Cheelai, get a seat," Lemo instructed adjusting the beanie atop his head.

Cheelai sat along one of the benches, pulling the bracers down over her head." Right, do it," she nodded looking at Broly, who seemed nonchalant to the entire conversation.' _He's a pawn to this Paragus guy, I don't get why though,_ ' she sighed to herself as Lemo ran his hand along the bar-shaped control.

With a push the entire ship whirred and suddenly it was gone in a flash.

* * *

When they boomed out of hyperdrive they were above the landing platform on Planet Metamor. Those gathered on the merchant planet staring up intently at the craft, it had rarely appeared there suddenly.

"Woah, did those two get chased down by those Galactic Patrol guys again?" an alien eyes looking up with his sole functioning eye, modified Frieza Force armor moving as his body tensed.

"Nah, obviously not," a second chuckled folding his arms over his chest. The ship descending from the sky.

'Beep! Crzt! Beep Crz! Beep!' across the crowd wandering through the market place scouters began to blow a fuse. Small streaks of smoke rising up along their faces as something within the ship held a massive power.

The cruisers hatch opened and touched against the lush blue grass that covered the planet's surface. Shadows cast off the immense structure behind them swallowing the ship in the darkness as the star moved across the sky. Those merchants waiting there placed their hands on their hips in unison, whatever popped their scouters was going to be coming out and they wanted answers.

Those angry few did not have to wait long, as an aged man emerged first. His singular eye looked out across the crowd confidently before he walked down the ramp with his gray tail wagging behind his back.

"Is that a Saiyan? No way," one of those merchants shouted in surprise, his green eyes waving while stepping back.

"That's not even the half of it! Look at that monster?" a concerned woman's voice came out, her diminutive purple skinned frame cowering away. What she sway was Broly walking down the steps with arms swinging powerfully in each step.

"Eeh," the first wobbled backward, drawing the Saiyan's stony gaze.

"Do not be alarmed, they are our guests," Lemo gestured walking out of the ship with his hands raised. That did little to comfort those that were residing there. Their previous guests at least had the courtesy to hide their energy.

"Yeah, sure. Keep these ones away, okay?" a lean figure said from the back, his blue hair swaying above his purple skin.

"Don't call them 'these ones', they have names," Cheelai shouted while Lemo continued to lead Paragus into the base patiently and quietly.

Paragus chuckled looking around." This facility is in quite good repair for an empire that collapsed so long ago," the Saiyan remarked noticing that the entire structure was kept.

Cheelai took a few steps forward with a smile." That's because Lemo used to be an engineer for Frieza's army. He's the one that you can thank for this," she smiled warmly accommodating her mentor's work.

"Cheelai," Lemo huffed under his breath. Paragus' eye turning to him with an arrogant smile.

' _This may prove useful after all. This planet would make an excellent base of operations,_ ' the graying Saiyan smiled his hands folding behind his back." Most impressive, you have my thanks for keeping the facility in such upkeep," Paragus remarked warmly, a facade.

Lemo's wise eyes saw through this and he nodded." Sure thing, I could not allow everyone stationed here to be without food, water, and electricity. Finding parts is the real challenge," he replied warmly, despite the skepticism in his gaze.

Broly wandered behind the pair like a tower, his black eyes scanning rather unimpressed with the building. His gaze turned down to the Cheelai, who wandered along warmly behind her colleague.

Feeling something she looked back at Broly. The Saiyan's black eyes gaze turned away in that moment, returning to their forward facing position and his father.' _Was he just looking at me?_ ' she questioned as the din of Lemo and Paragus filled the dead air.

"Now, where are these accommodations for food and shower. It has been quite some time since I have had either properly," the aged Saiyan scoffed looking over his shoulder at Broly, who seemed stalwart as ever.' _Good, he knows who is in charge,_ ' Paragus smiled his hand sweeping over his hip, grazing the box slightly.

"Well, they aren't special made for you I am afraid. But we're heading to the commissary now," Lemo explained, his orange features turning nervous as if he knew Paragus would respond aggressively.

Paragus' purple gloves balled tightly and he chuckled." What is the difference? Food is food, so long as it is good," he laughed swiping his arms out to the side joyously.

' _He's pretty good a covering up how he really feels,_ ' Lemo noted carefully. It was like the few times he had interacted with Frieza; nothing was shown on the surface." The food here is the best in this Sol System, that I can assure," attempting to appease the Saiyan Lemo assured waving his hand in front of his face with glee.

"Fantastic," Paragus smiled as Broly remained stony behind him.

Lemo took a sharp right turn into a set of double door, which pulled open immediately. From the other side the chatter of dozens of people that were wholly unaware of the presences while also enjoying their food." This is the place. Make yourself comfortable Paragus, Broly," Lemo gestured leading them in with a sway of his left arm

"Why thank you," Paragus walked forward followed by Broly behind him.

The merchants in the room continued their conversation as the Saiyans, and their hosts, pushed through the crowded room. Quickly, Paragus found a seat at a table intended for four that bore only three chairs. He took a seat while Cheelai and Lemo followed filling the other two, Broly looking patiently from his father's side.

"Hey, Broly, come on, take a seat," Cheelai mentioned, a telekinetic pull bringing a chair from an adjacent table over. Her purple-pink eyes shining as he pushed it over to the Saiyan.

' _A telekinetic? Strange, she did not seem that remarkable,_ ' Paragus noted, hands tightening." Yes, Broly have a seat," Paragus instructed his son as if he were nothing more than a wild animal, as he had with the Broly our heroes battled.

The massive Saiyan took a seat a moment later; his torn garb tearing more at the knees as he did so.

"Wait, Frieza's armor from back then didn't stretch?" Cheelai noted in surprise looking at Broly. She placed her hands along the breastplate of her own armored top, yanking it out." I figured it could always do this," she remarked with confusion releasing the extend grip with the clothes returning to form along her torso.

"I wanna make your armor stretch that way Cheelai," a drunken voice came from behind her. A towering man with pale pink skin laughed, his blue hair waving back as he wobbled forward. He wore Frieza Force armor much like what Nappa wore, his physique befit that as well bearing muscles that seemed cut from granite.

"Could you not you creep?" she asked looking up at her with a pair of shaking eyes.

His left hand sat on her shoulder and he cracked a smile." Aw, come on. You won't think like that when we go to my room for some R and R," he said keeping his hand on her shoulder looking down at her chest from above.

Lemo stood up, his hat adjusting." You heard her, hands off and back up," the orange alien ordered, his worn work gloved clenching as he poked the alien in the chest.

"Hah, like you're going to stop me," he pushed the older alien down to the floor with ease.

"Lemo!" the green young woman reached her hand out toward her mentor. Broly's black eyes shaking while looking at the entire scene.

"Forget about the geezer and come back to my place. Let's see how far we can stretch-" the man was cut off by the sound of a hovering chain being push away.

Broly had pushed up from the table in that moment, a server bringing a platter behind him coming to a stop." What d'ya have a problem with this?" he asked keeping a firm grip on Cheelai's shoulder. The towering Saiyan remained stalwart and quiet, as the drunken merchant walked forward." Well, d'ya tatters? This is just a lover's spat," he remarked rearing his fist back.

"She told you to leave her alone, I recommend you do that," the low tone of the Saiyan's voice carried an unusual malice as he walked forward.

Paragus sat at the table curiously." Broly, stop," he mumbled as that fist fired forward.

The punch struck the center of the Saiyan's exposed chest, a jamming pain running up the merchant's arm." Aw, son of a-. You think you're tough don't ya?" he shouted throwing another punch forward.

Broly pushed it aside and grabbed the man by the throat, pulling him from the ground with ease." I told you to leave her alone," Broly growled lowly drawing his right hand back, a glimmer of energy spreading across his entire body.

' _If he's provoked here,_ ' Paragus froze in his thought hand resting over the pouch on his adjoining hip." Quite enough Broly," he ordered pressing against the pouch, under the table. A motion only Cheelai saw.

Broly's collar, a silver necklace more accurately, shone with a blue light. Then, his entire body burned within a field of striking discharge, the trapped merchant falling to the ground as Broly roared out in pain." Ahahhaaa!" the Saiyan growled wandering backward while his body shook with pain.

He wandered back several steps, his face contracting while his arms and legs convulsed." Haah! Gahhaa!" he repeated in agony.

Paragus released the button and sighed as his son fell to his knees on the floor.

"Broly," Cheelai's purple eyes looked up from Lemo's side in disgust. She stood up and walked placing a hand on the sweat soaked back on the assailed Saiyan before glaring angrily at the Saiyan's father." Is that how you treat your son? How could you think that is a good idea? He was standing up for me what is wrong with that?" she asked looking at the Saiyan undaunted.

"You little girl, stop acting like you know what I've been through," Paragus retorted.

Cheelai's left hand moved quickly, something few would notice. The pouch along Paragus' side was flicked open, the remote he had placed there being pickpocketed into her palm.

"Cheelai," Lemo mumbled knowing the immense difference in power.

Paragus turned his head to the side with a sigh." Very well, I will have dinner after this then. I need a change of clothes, I expect you to have them prepared when I exit the shower," the Saiyan huffed walking away.

"Yes sir," Lemo continued looking at his apprentice with shock.

Cheelai's hand reached around to the pair with a smile, a smugness of a former thief proudly displayed on her face. Paragus failed to notice while continuing to storm out, his tattered cape swaying as he exited." So, this's what did it?" she asked holding the device in her hand.

"What's that?" Lemo asked pulling himself up from Broly's side.

Cheelai held it up with a smile." Heh, looks like a remote to me. Must be how he got Broly to get shocked like that," she smiled dangling it before the Saiyan's face, his black eyes focusing on her and the remote." Don't worry, I'm not going to use this on you, this is what I think of electroshock treatments," she assured dropping it to the ground.

'Crunch,' she stepped forward, reaching a hand down to the Saiyan with it.

"Why did you do that?" Broly questioned looking up at her.

"Because, no one deserves to be controlled like that," she answered.

Broly pressed up from the ground, his black hair bobbing." Thank you," he muttered lowly his Saiyan Pride blocking out too loud an answer.

"Don't worry about it, how about you sit down and eat now?" Cheelai asked pulling Broly's chair back over with a smile.

"Very well," the Saiyan humbly obliged lowering to the chair and sitting.

"Cheelai, are you going to be alright here?" Lemo inquired looking at the green skinned alien curiously.

"Yeah, we're just going to eat," she replied with a nod.

Lemo nodded." Okay, then I will prepare new clothes for Paragus. When you are finished Broly, Cheelai can lead you to the showers."

The Saiyan looked up as a plate of cooked meat was placed before his face. The next plate was brought and he piled the food in his mouth with ease. The server could not come to the table fast enough, within mere minutes a stack reaching fifteen plates high were sitting next to him. Cheelai look toward him in shock." That was good," he huffed pulling a bone from his mouth, placing it onto a plate.

"Eeh," the short alien looked in shock at the tower of empty plates." That's insane," she muttered nervously, eyes shaking while looking toward the Saiyan as he placed his hands on the table.

Broly cleared his throat and looked to the green alien he was sitting with." I'm ready for the showers, bring them out," Broly remarked pushing the plate aside.

' _He can be so serious, but underneath it all he's naive. How old is he?_ ' Cheelai could not help but chuckle." No, Broly, showers aren't food. They're like ah," she scratched her chin trying to figure the best analogy. Broly looked at her confused before she cleared her throat." They're like controlled rainstorms, you turn a dial and the water comes from a spigot on the wall," she said pointing to the far wall of the cafeteria as an example.

Broly's arms folded over his chest." A controlled rainstorm?" he asked skeptically, eyes narrowing.

"Yahuh, if you follow me I can show them to you," she answered getting up from the table.

"Lead the way," Broly commented folding his arms over his chest.

* * *

"Paragus, what was that electric collar on Broly's neck for?" Lemo asked the old man from outside of the shower rooms door. His arms folded over his chest awaiting an answer from the decrepit old Saiyan.

Paragus' grunts of pain rolled out as he stretched and rolled his aged and knotted muscles." You would like to know," the graying Saiyan's voice came out through the door with a hint of agony. His bones popping as he continued through with his shower.

Lemo looked at the tiles on the floor." I would. It does not seem right to have someone like that in those conditions," the orange alien replied curiously. Paragus' painful grunts continuing in the interim.

"My son, Broly, is a being of immense power, your scouters determined that much," Paragus replied through the door. He paused a moment to look down at the water rolling down his beard." He is capable of pushing his power far beyond what it is now, to the point where no one in the Universe can stop him," the alien assured keeping his focus." That collar is the only thing keeping his power in check."

' _And Cheelai scrapped the remote,_ ' Lemo huffed to himself." Couldn't you teach him to control that power? There's no need to torture him," the former mechanic raised.

Paragus grew quiet, thinking of what he was going to say next." No," the one-eyed warrior replied coldly. There was more to it than the Saiyan let on.

"I see," the orange alien folded his arms over his chest." Your clothes are prepared on the other side of the door. No need to rush."

"Thank you," the aged Paragus answered.

Lemo looked to the tiles.' _Broly's uncontrollable then? He seems too naive for that, his power though does lend some merit,_ ' the orange skinned alien commented to himself.

The door slid open with a release of steam Paragus emerged. His right and left hands pulling a pair of white gloves over the deep black under suit that he wore. A white chest piece with golden accents along the shoulders and abdomen stood out strongly against the weak frame that he bore; his sunken aged features appearing younger in the image. A white cape swept along his back while white boots covered his legs.

Paragus looked at Lemo curiously." Are you ready for your dinner now that the tension has been resolved?" the orange alien inquired his gloved hands clenching.

"Of course," the white haired alien grinned.' _I have yet to eat a good meal._ '

* * *

Broly followed Cheelai down an adjacent hallway. His black eyes looked forward and each step was careful." Is this a shower?" Broly asked turning his head to the side as she slid open a door with her right hand.

"Yes, it's the personnel shower that Lemo and I use. I figured you would do better in a private setting," Cheelai informed with a warm smile. Her purple eyes shimmering in the lights.

"Private?" Broly questioned looking around.

Cheelai's face turned red for a moment." No, that's not what I meant. I do not want anyone heckling you and since some of these guys were in Frieza's army they may not take too kindly to Saiyans."

Broly scoffed." I could kill them if they did that."

"Eeh," Cheelai stepped back with a nervous swallow." Eh, you don't have to do that."

Broly exhaled with a sigh before entering the showering room. His hands reaching for the fur pelt that was wrapped around his waist. slowly, he untied it and draped it over the nearby hook. This gesture stretched the muscular Saiyan's back while his black hair bobbed in the air. His tail came unfurled from his waist and swayed around and he turned his attention to his boot.

Cheelai looked on in surprise as Broly took his white boots off. He threw them into the corner where they fell into one another and then to the floor. His wrist bracers following suit. The Saiyan followed by reaching for the lip of his trousers garnering Cheelai's attention immediately.

"Ah, Broly before you do that, let me leave the room," she said covering her eyes as the Saiyan pulled his torn pants down. Quickly, she turned away and the door shut giving some privacy to the large Saiyan.

"Why did you leave?" Broly inquired from the other side of the door. His brows raised curiously as he reached out toward the knob to turn the water on.

Cheelai covered her blush before answering." You were stripping, I don't think it would be polite for a woman to be in the room with you," she replied in a lower tone.

Broly went silent on the other side of the door." Right, sorry," the towering being agreed, touching the spigot with his left hand.

The dial was turned toward the hot side. a veil of steam rolling from under the door immediately.' _Broly, he's something else. He's well spoken, at the same time I can't help but see him as nothing more than an oversized kid,_ ' she commented to herself.

Lemo approached with a concerned look, carrying a chest piece with a folded garb beneath it." I brought Broly's clothes," the orange alien said handing them off to his short apprentice and cohort.

"Thanks, he's so different when he's away from Paragus," the green alien chuckled with her tone of voice dropping." He didn't even know what a shower was until I brought him here," she smiled looking at her ally.

' _Is he truly uncontrollable then? It doesn't make sense if what Paragus said was true, wouldn't he have rampaged?'_ Lemo cleared his throat." It is no big deal. We did offer them amenities for their stay. The least I can do is give him a change of clothes," Lemo shrugged.

"That's true," she laughed before her ally looked at her ear." Is something wrong?" she questioned seriously, her purple eyes showing confusion.

"Your scouter is still on the fritz, isn't it?" he noticed immediately. Sparks continued to danced across the earpiece fading just before contacting her skin in every attempt.

Cheelai reached up and pulled it from her ear." Now, that you mention it. Can you patch it up again?"

"Sure thing, that's why I asked," the aging alien gladly said taking it from his apprentices gloved hand." Until I return this do not get into any trouble," he instructed before continuing down the hall.' _Paragus may be attempting to play me. Then again if he's right we have to tip-toe around Broly,_ ' the man shook his head while exiting the hall.

Then, the shower door opened. A stream of steam pouring out over the room onto the floor and up the tiled hall." Where are these clothes that I heard you talking about?" the Saiyan inquired, poking his head out of the door.

Cheelai looked nervously, her eyes averting from the toned torso of the tanned Saiyan." Right here, don't rush, you have all night."

Broly grabbed the armored chest piece, pulling everything with it. The door shutting the moment the fabric disappeared beyond the threshold.

Within a few seconds Broly exited once more, this time cutting a much leaner figure. His broad chest was protected by a squared black chest protector with green accenting the abdomen and shoulders. His wrists bore black bands with white accents and a stalwart rigidity. Around his waist the same green pelt as before tied tightly over the center of his trousers. They were a dark blue color that flowed into a pair of black boots with green accents.

His arms flexed a few times and he looked at Cheelai with a scoffing smile." These fit well, it is almost like I am not wearing anything," he commented before Cheelai looked up at him.

"That's good Broly. How about I take you to your room?" she asked with a raised brow, her attention turning toward the tall Saiyan.

He nodded and followed her.

"Are you sure that you don't want to just up and leave. Head back to Planet Vampa?" Cheelai asked as they walked.

Broly's hands clenched." Yes, I will not leave my father."

"Understood," Cheelai swallowed, without her scouter she could feel the rising energy behind her.

* * *

 ** _That Night..._**

The residents that stayed there through the night had long gone to sleep, except for one.

He stood atop the base's taller silo, gray beard whipping in the breeze. His perfectly polish armor shone in the multiple moons' light, his sole black eyes scanning the sky with glee.' _Tomorrow our journey to the Earth begins. Those two will prove quite useful in my Saiyan Empire once that is achieved_ ,' he grinned clenching his gloved fists.

' _There is nothing that those Earthlings can do to stop it either,_ ' his tail unfurled from his waist in a weak swing.' _My son far surpasses the Broly that they battled against those years ago. They could not possibly get stronger than they were then,_ ' Paragus smirked with great pride. His gray hair blew in an ominous wind that reached across the planet.

' _With those three out of the way, I can use their children to progeny another Saiyan race. I will not be proud of having to use half-lings but a King's rule needs to be absolute,_ ' Paragus clenched his hand. His eyes closed briefly remembering his past on Planet Vegeta.' _That was your mentality as well Vegeta. Your son had to be superior to my own despite the immensity of their disparity. And for that I will gladly slay you weakling,_ ' his eye opened with a seething rage.

' _This planet has six moons, no wonder Frieza never allowed Saiyans near this place,_ ' Paragus mused before two boots touched down behind him. His eye focused on the nearest moon.' _I will have to keep that in mind, when I make this my base of operations._ '

"Company, I figured you would all be asleep," Paragus commented keeping his back turned to the arrival. The air seemed to vanish around them as the Saiyan chuckled.

Lemo stood there behind him, hands tensing at his side." Why do you want to go to Earth?" the orange alien inquired. His yellow eyes failed to raise to look at the aging warrior but his voice carried.

Paragus looked back." I have unfinished business there," the Saiyan answered rather bluntly as Lemo looked at him with a swallow.

"Then, why not just take a craft to Earth from here now? Why do you want Cheelai and I to escort you there, clearly you know the way," the grizzled veteran questioned again.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Paragus rebutted curiously.

Lemo swallowed, a stone forming in his throat." No, I understand," he replied.' _Trunks, Bra, does Paragus intend to release Broly onto the Earth? Are you guys going to be ready for that?_ ' he shivered thinking about the kind travelers and their home.

Paragus chuckled." Good. That will serve you well."

"Now, prepare the ship. We're going to be leaving come morning," Paragus spoke to Lemo seriously.

Lemo's gloves clenched and he nodded." Understood."

* * *

Through the quietness of the hallway heavy footsteps could be heard. They rang out with power that made the ground shake while a long shadow cast down the hallway. Black hair bobbed with each step and black eyes seemed focused, the rattling of the base proving that fact.

The shadow crept over one door and it opened, garnering his attention. Standing in the doorway, was Cheelai with her white hair in disarray and her pink night gown covering her body." Huh?" Broly looked down with large eyes, his frame shuffling aside.

"What are you doing up so late? Can't you see that it's night time?" she asked through slurred speech. Her purple eyes seemed hollow, but alert enough to address the Saiyan warrior.

"I'm sorry," he replied looking away as she stepped forward. The cause of his waking then became apparent as a deep gurgling sound rolled through the air.

Cheelai walked back." Ah? You're still hungry?" she asked awakened by the power of the Saiyan's stomach. His black eyes looking away and his head tipping down.

"Well," he remarked looking away frustrated and nervous.

Her left hand locked into his right hand in that moment." You don't have to explain yourself. Come with me," she took a jogging lead pulling the taller Saiyan along with her.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked as they pushed through the hall in a brisk pace. Cheelai's smile shining as she looked back at him.

"You're hungry, right? We're going to the pantry, it got restocked not too long ago. I don't know how well you like the food here, but I know you really liked that sponge cake," she smiled swiping her hand in front of a panel, gaining access to the storage room.

Broly came to a stop, his black eyes growing." This place has food everywhere," he said looking around, nose crinkling in an attempt to pick up on the smells.

"Yup, it's perfect for a midnight snack," she smiled showing warmth to the towering Saiyan.' _He's really just naive. I haven't known him a day, but I can tell that his heart is good,_ ' Cheelai nodded as he grabbed a container from the wall.

He reached it over his head and shook it repeatedly. Nothing came from it no matter the ferocity of the shaking he did to it." Grr," he growled trying to bite into the top before Cheelai stopped him.

"Hey, you don't have to bite into it. It's under pressure you'll just end up all wet," she shook her head chiding.

"Then, how does it open?" he asked watching as she grabbed a tab along the top.

'Crisk!' the lid popped off and peeled back.

"You grab the tab and pull. This is a fruit from my side of the Universe, it may be a little bitter for someone that is not used to-" she was cut off by the sound of Broly gulping the contents down in a single swig.

"Is there more?" he asked looking at the vast pantry curiously.

"Well, yeah, there's plenty. Just don't overeat, I'll be in some serious trouble if that happens," she added sitting down upon a low shelf.

Broly clutched a bundle from the wall and nodded." Very well," he tore into it crunching into the chocolate exterior with a huge bite. Then, the next bite it was gone.

Cheelai watched slowly as the Saiyan took bundle after bundle, her eyes fighting sleep with each minute that passed.

Broly ate, and ate, forming a stack of wrappers and discarded cans on the floor at his feet. His black eyes raised when he had finished, seeing the sleeping Cheelai laying on the shelf." She fell asleep," he muttered standing from the pile of trash.

"I can't leave her here, they'll think she did this," he shook his head, scooping the alien's sleeping frame from the shelf and carrying her out into the hall.

He walked slowly down the hallway as to not wake her, eyes tracing the frames of the doors to find her room. In that process, Cheelai stirred slightly with her head rolling up to stare at the towering Saiyan.' _Broly's carrying me? Where?_ ' her head rolled off to the side tracing the rooms, sleep forming black dots along the corners of her vision.

"Here," he said pushing his hand against the scanner on the wall. While attempting to be gentle the scanner crushed and the door opened with a series of electric sparks chasing down the wall.

He approached her bed and laid her gently against the covers before turning away.' _There he goes again. I never took him for the type to do this, he was cold on the ship and he's too naive to know, right?_ ' Cheelai questioned herself while subconsciously grabbing the blankets next to her on the bed.' _I'm overthinking this, he must be different by nature,_ ' she rubbed her face against the pillow before falling asleep again.

* * *

 ** _The next Morning..._**

"Broly!" Paragus shouted down the corridor, his aging voice carrying a latent aggressive pride in it. His bushy gray beard swaying in the recoil of his voice.

A door down the hall opened and the Legendary Saiyan emerged, his right foot shaking the building upon touching down. His black eyes stared toward his father while he took steps down the hall. His hulking frame passed by numerous open doors which shut as he continued down the tiles. The long shadow he cast draped the hall in silence as the tail wrapping his waist fell and swayed.

"I'm here father," the Saiyan replied averting his eyes from the older Saiyan.

Paragus chuckled." I can see that you're ready, let's get moving."

Broly nodded following the aged Saiyan quietly from behind." The ship is already prepared Broly, we're heading to a planet called Earth," Paragus said as they continued to stroll down the hall." Once there you are to crush all that get in our way, understand?" his voice grew dark and his single eyes gazed over his shoulder at his son's face.

The scarred features were stern, but they did not raise an argument." Yes, I do," he replied submissively.

"Heh, good," Paragus smiled, his white gloves hands clenching in front of his as they walked.' _Those fools will not have a clue what is going to hit them. None will stand in my way, not Vegeta nor Raditz. Not their children. I'll regret killing the hybrids if they stand in my way, but obviously the humans have similar physiology. So in the end, those hybrids are indeed disposable,_ ' he noted in his mind revenge within grasp.

Broly shadowed his father silently, his black eyes cast to the ground.

Paragus led his son through the base to the landing strip theyd arrive upon. Flanking the sides of said path were the merchants waving goodbye to the cause of their scouter malfunctions, and their potential destroyer, as he strolled along. In front of them, Lemo's cruiser rigged up and ready with the orange alien standing in front of it with a nervous stare.

Cheelai stood atop the ramp smiling toward Broly, unknowing of the nefarious plans Paragus had in mind." What is she doing here?" Broly muttered to his father under his breath, black eyes narrowing on the back of the aged Saiyan's head.

Paragus turned back. His scarred eye showed the fear that was wrought by the Legendary Super Saiyan's quandary, before calming as a smile crossed his face." Lemo runs the fastest ship on this planet and he needs his assistant to help fix it if there were to be damage in transit," he smiled as Lemo averted his eyes, Broly picking up on it briefly.

"Humph, well stay in the ship, both of you," Broly advised grumbling. His harsh words showing an ignorance that was intended to protect the pair from whatever was to come on Earth.

"We intend to, Broly," Lemo answered back his yellow eyes turning away. The veteran alien knew something the Saiyan did not yet Broly continued forth nodding to ignore it.

"Now, then, board the ship Broly. Our destiny awaits on the Earth," the graying Saiyan smiled as Cheelai stepped aside on the entryway.

"I understand," Broly replied stepping up the craft. His passing glance caught Cheelai's eyes and she shivered as Paragus' gaze did the same. The towering Saiyan's hands clenched and he kept forward.

"Thank you for coming along," the sly Paragus remarked. His words shook Cheelai more so than his single stare; now she knew something was going on with the aged full-blood.

"No problem," she muttered nervously as Lemo boarded behind Paragus.

"You feel it too," he whispered to her as Paragus and Broly took seats within the craft.

Cheelai nodded." Yes, this is bad."

"We can't really talk about it I have to get to the piloting roost," Lemo replied before continuing forward.

He headed to the captain's chair and buckled in. Paragus watching his every movement with scrutiny; his piercing gaze attempting to find any sense of faltering in the alien." I expect this ship to get there as fast as possible," the Saiyan instructed crossing his legs.

"Once we're out of the atmosphere I'll kick it into high gear. Don't worry," Lemo replied looking to the controls.

The craft floated from the planet's surface and through the clouds, relieving those who a day prior were terrified by the same craft. Before long it was gone from sight and out of mind, a ring-like glow appearing in the blue sky before vanishing.

* * *

 _Thank you all so much for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

"Nothing new from those guys, huh?" Cha asked looking to her friends curiously.

"Nothing, guess there isn't much on Vampa then," Bra replied.

"There are plenty of other planets that we can explore though. So, no harm no foul," Trunks shrugged.' _There was no danger then? That doesn't really explain that power that we felt flying by there though. Unless the person there was not hostile and showed off the energy for another reason. I don't know,_ ' he noted mentally while looking to the stars.

"I heard the ship read off a planet earlier. Where to Trunks?" Mirra asked as the ship blasted into a new sol system.

"Planet Gelbo," the captain of the craft replied to the Shadow Dragon." Looks pretty normal from way out here," he mentioned staring through the windshield at the front of the ships.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Ultimate Plan!? The Long Grudge!_**

 ** _Broly Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

It took little more than a few days to arrive upon the edge of the Earth, its spinning blue hue illuminating the windows of the modified scrapper ship. Standing before one of these windows was Paragus, who had his arms folded strongly across his chest. A cocky smile lit his face as the craft braced for reentry it had been some time since he had felt that process, longer since he had been to Earth.

"I hope you're ready Paragus, this could be a bumpy landing," Lemo instructed. The warning coming from the ship's computer talking about the thickness of the Earth's atmosphere, even when compared to a planet like Metamor.

"Tch, so be it. I will do fine," the aged warrior assured looking over his shoulder. His blue attire tensed with a flare of his energy, his muscles bulging beneath it slightly.' _The end of you ingrates is at hand. There is no escape for Saiyans that defied my plans for a new race, none whatsoever,_ ' he furrowed his brow while smiling manically. Behind him the shadow of his son, who was resting in the seat

* * *

 ** _South City..._**

Rote sat at the table his tunic resting upon the back of the chair while his blue undershirt clung close to his chest." This is great, Marron," Rote said through a mouthful of rice among other common breakfasts stuff. His black hair waved as he slumped down to shovel the food into his mouth the typicality of the situation something that he enjoyed.

"Isn't it always?" Krillin's daughter asked adjusting a button on her red blouse, an eye roll practically hanging on every word.

"Well, yeah," the son of Raditz replied piling the food into his mouth. His black eyes closed with joy after each satisfying gulp before opening to fill his mouth yet again." But since I've started training with my dad again, I've really come to appreciate it," he smiled swallowing another mouthful.

Marron pulled a purse up over her shoulder before sighing." I'll take that as a compliment I guess," the blonde shook her head before looking at Rote." Speaking of that how's your training coming along? You haven't said much," Marron realized questioning the half-breed sitting at the table.

Rote placed his bowl against the table and stood up, his hands clenching. His black eyes trailed over to their sleeping almost year old son, before turning to his wife." Let me show you," his hands clenched, his white aura blooming to life filling the room with a faint radiating light of power. The curtains blew and the cradle where their son laid rocked within the ki, Marron's eyes shooting wide with the release. Rote's black hair pulsing around in series of strands.

Marron's blue eyes widened, and she stuttered before speaking." Wait? That's your power?" she questioned as if a hammer had smashed into her ki sense. Her wobbly steps complimenting the word choice.

Rote lowered his hands before shaking his head, a piercing feeling spiking into his senses." No, it's not," his clenched his fist causing the white aura around his body to expand further. His pulled the tunic from the back of his chair throwing it on rapidly.' _I have no idea who that is, but their ki is huge,_ ' he started toward the door, black hair spiking as his ki continued to storm around.

"Rote," Marron looked at him with a furrowed brow, his hasty hands tying his obi around the tunic to properly fit it across his body." You can't run and fight that energy alone, it's huge."

Rote grabbed the handle of the door, his head nodding." I know, I'll meet up with the others on the way there. Don't you worry about me," Raditz's son assured before running out the door.' _Daikon, Marron, you two need to be as far away from this energy as possible. Luckily, it's landing in the arctic_ ,' he said vanishing from the hallway with a shimmering motion lining his previous afterimage.

* * *

 ** _The Lookout..._**

Goten stood striking out with a series of punches and kicks, his taller foe batting them aside. A spinning kick followed colliding with the center of the being's chest before it faded away. His blue banded hands slammed against the tiles and he repelled from the tiles, landing several feet away from the Super Namekian mentor that he accepted.

Katas stepped into Goten with a vicious right handed jab. The son of Goku sidestepped it before delivering a left side elbow strike to the core of the towering green alien. Spit sprayed from the Super Namekian's mouth while he walked backward. Goten removed his elbow and hammered a back fist into the brow of the Namekian warrior tilting his head away with the impact.

Katas then leaned down striking Goten across the face with a left handed strike to the cheek. The tiles beneath the orange donning warrior shattered while he crashed to the floor." You should not slack, your base form is powerful, but I am a Super Namekian," the antennae bearing alien huffed folding his arms as Goten looked from the ground.

His left hand reached to his impacted cheek with a chuckle." You haven't hit me that hard since we started training. Sorry, about that," Goten grunted while pulling himself to his feet.

"But if you want me to take you serious," Goten patting dust from his pants. He placed his right and left arms to his wayside, calling forth a white aura common to most of the Z-Fighters. A faint trail of red light sparkled at his feet before tracing up the aura while veins appeared along Goten's right and left forearms and biceps." I'll take you up on it-" further red light rose through these flames as the half-Saiyan huffed.

"You are going to use it after all. Time to see if you mastered it like you said," Katas commented looking at his pupil curiously.' _If he can use it effectively, I will be impressed,_ ' the green skinned being commented.

"Here it comes!" Goten lowered to his knees bringing the energy to the surface. Sparks of heat danced along the white aura while his muscles continued to bulge and grow with latent energy." KAIO-" Goku's son began to yell until his eyes shook with the arrival of a large ki signature that radiated from the North Pole.

"Goten, you can feel that too," Katas paused shaking his head.' _There is no way that this is what it feels like...another Saiyan?_ ' the Super Namek thought deeply while Goten lowered from his stance.

Goten's hands lowered as his white aura faded." Definitely, the person that has this ki is massive. We better go check it out," the son of Son Goku said floating above the tiles.

"Right," Katas agreed leaving from the Lookout.

Goten smirked following with great speed.

* * *

 ** _Diablo Desert..._**

A motorcycle shuttled through the sandy waste kicking a mass of dust into the air as it did so. Sitting atop it was a being with long red-orange hair that waved wildly behind the rider as her greenish eyes focused on the rocky monument that rose from the arid environment. Her gloved hands revved the engine and she sped closer to the former bandit's den with speed.

' _Cha's been in space for some time, I wonder if they are okay,_ ' Zangya thought pulling the motorcycle to the front of the stone, she removed the black helmet that rested upon her head before sitting it aside.

The door opened slowly, with a floating blue-creme colored cat smiling as she approached." Hey, Zangya, did you get any food?" Yamcha's cat-like friend Puar asked its owner curiously.

Zangya grabbed a bag from the back of the motorcycle with a smile." Yeah, I know how cats love food," the Hera-jin sighed carrying the bag into the room." Though we really haven't had to buy much with Cha out there in space with Bra and Trunks," Zangya continued sitting the bag upon the center of the table.

"Right, do you know when they are coming back?" Puar inquired floating beside the Hera-jin.

Zangya shrugged pulling several glass bottles from the bag whilst setting them upon the table." Who knows they're out there having fun in space, let them do it while they're young," she mentioned with a laugh.

"Okay, fine by me," the little cat smiled landing on the table, looking at the taller alien being.

Zangya attempted to speak before her eyes started to narrow.' _You have to be kidding, what an insane energy. It can't be good either,_ ' the Hera scoffed looking to the sky as the energy approached." Hey Puar, how about you make your food. I'm going to head out for a little while," she informed turning from the table aiming for the door.

"Where are you going?" Puar asked. The cat felt tension in the air directing from the blue skinned alien that accompanied them.

Zangya looked at Puar with a smile." Out for a little while. Like I said," she turned the handle while swallowing.' _I have to head out there. This means trouble,_ ' Zangya thought." Puar bunker down here. I have a feeling this is going to be rough," she mentioned before shutting the door before her.

A green-blue flash surrounded her body. Moments later a sandstorm brewed where she stood, and she soared off into the clear blue sky that hung over the desert.

* * *

' _Dad, Gohan, don't worry about this. We can handle it!_ ' Rote said telepathically whilst soaring over the ocean. Lapping white-capped waves shot past and droplets launched into the air.

' _Don't get cocky Rote, this energy is the real deal,_ ' Raditz retorted from within the Son estate, adjusting his gauntlets in preparation.

' _Yeah, I'm getting excited. You sure you don't want me to show up?_ ' his uncle, Son Goku, asked curiously.

' _You think I don't know that? At the surface he's about on par with everyone except for Goku, you, Vegeta, and Gohan,_ ' Rote replied agitated his senses reaching out. His hands clenched as the sprinkles of water from his flight passed before his face.' _And that's why I don't want you to help. We need this challenge just like you did. If you want Goten, Trunks, and me to really step up let us fight,_ ' Rote grunted with maturity.

Raditz's chuckle came across telepathically.' _All right, Rote, go for it. I'll keep Kakarot and Vegeta back for now._ '

Gohan cut in clearing his throat.' _We'll provide back-up then. The minute things get intense one of us will be there,_ ' the son of Goku replied to his cousin with a warning.

' _Instant Transmission and all that I know. But this has to be a chance to prove ourselves, right?_ ' Rote laughed as his black hair flapped in the ocean. Cold winds began to sweep to the warrior from the north whilst mounts of ice became apparent in the distance.' _So, let this be that chance!_ ' Rote assured before crossing onto the icy plane.

* * *

Rote landed upon the ice with his arms folded over his chest, a chill escaping his mouth in a foggy cloud. His black haired head turned toward the sky as the craft that carried the energy broke through the gray clouds that filled the sky.

Landing around him were the rest of the Z-Fighters that decided to come out. Pan, wearing a rather styling orange jacket with the letters "SAB" imprinted on the chest being the first. She was followed by Zangya, Goten, and then Piccolo; all three of gazing while the craft's rear thrusters deployed to slow its descent. Their bodies grew rigid with that arrival too the energy within brewing across their senses.

"So, what's the plan Rote? We all seemed to here after all," Zangya asked Raditz's son.

The half-Saiyan exhaled through his nose with an icy cloud before speaking." I don't know, but out of us, Goten and I've got the best chance of fighting him," he answered, keeping a patient stance as the craft touched the ice.' _The ki is lower now than it was a few minutes ago. Does that mean our ki senses got tricked or is this guy holding back?_ ' Raditz's son cupped his chin thinking about it.

The ice buckled under the weight of the spaceship which parked itself there. The hatch along the back released with a pneumatic hiss spreading pressurized oxygen out in a white mist that soon dissipated. Two figures appeared atop the stops the shorter of which leading the taller down to the icy battleground, or what was sure to become one.

"Stay in the ship," the aged, shorter, being advised to two unseen people, his sole eyes leering forward.' _That one there is Raditz's brat, I can see it in his eyes,_ ' Paragus growled clenching his fist. He felt a phantom pain in his neck where the grasp of the low-class Saiyan had fallen decades ago.

"What do you want here on Earth?" Rote raised his voice which echoed across the icy plain.

Paragus chuckled looking at the armored warrior to his side. The goliath stood within a black chest plate with green accents along the chest and shoulders with the familiar green pelt draped around his waist. Bands of matte black rested around his wrists as bracers while a strange silver necklace rested around his throat. His scarred face leered at the warriors, a primal potency resting behind it.

"Why, I'm here for revenge," Paragus laughed looked to Raditz's son. His white hair waved in the winds as he raised his left hand to his throat, which was cleared with a light coughing sound.

"Revenge? For what, I don't remember seeing someone with one eye running around. You have the right planet?" Rote questioned, the ice along Broly's feet starting to crack.' _Woah, standing there and he's breaking the ice? This ki still isn't any good no matter if it's weakened or not,_ ' he noted before shaking his head.

"The sins of the father befall the son," Paragus growled, his right hand swinging out. The being behind him bulged at the eyes, as if it were a non-verbal command." Now, Broly!" he roared pointing his hand toward Rote.

"Wait, Broly?" Rote asked parallel to the launch of the Saiyan. Ice pushed upward as Broly soared around his father's frame with a fist intended for Raditz's son. That splitting effect occurred with twice the rapidity when said punch connected.

Rote's arms crossed and he was thrown from the ground, a series of crevasses opening from the point where he stood. His body ripped through the landscape with the warrior's fist hammering him through the air. The force of the attack shattered the airborne ice crystals sending a prismatic scatter across the landscape. Rote's back striking against the nearest iceberg.

It rattled and shuddered under the force though it refused to buckle.' _What a punch,_ ' Rote whimpered against the crater that his body made, Broly's hand resting against his 'x'-shaped guard." Not bad, but-" Rote roared, a white flash filling the cracks behind him. He threw his crossed guard down before driving his knee into Broly's face." If that's all you've got 'Broly' you're barking up the wrong tree!" Rote's left hand followed slamming into the warrior's face.

Broly flipped through the air from the impact before looking up. Rote flipped through the air with his right hand taking the form of a knife. It crashed down with exaggerated motion against Broly's cheek. The armored fighter took the force of the impact whilst spinning wildly from it. His black eye came to a stop as Rote resumed his charge.

"Ha!" Rote's left leg ripped upward with a knee strike. Broly took the blow head-on, with his head snapping back from the impact. He became open for a thrust kick to the stomach a moment later that hurled him to the ice below.

Crystals of ice spread upward from the ice shelf they were fighting up. Light shimmered through their prisms scattering across the ice as the armored warrior crashed by. His hands clenched against the ground and he flipped to a feral position atop the ice, claw marks from his hands entrenching the layer of ice beneath his feet. His black eyes looked up and Rote came rocketing.

His right hand indented Broly's left cheek. The tanned Saiyan's features contorted with the force of the blow sending a sliver of saliva from his maw while cracks spread through the ground as he feet. A sonic boom followed hurling the large Saiyan across the ice. his head and body created dents upon the surface while shards of the icy tundra found their way into the taller warrior's hair and armor.

As Broly recovered blurry gray pants came into frame. One leg wrapped behind his head throwing the warrior forward into a flipping knee strike that followed the kick's motion. The towering warrior's head tipped back and the ice at his feet slipped by. His mouth hung open in shock as Rote's black haired frame rested atop him, a confident smile on Raditz's son's face.

"Whatever your old man's plan is it isn't going to amount to much! It's over!" Rote remarked as he hovered upside down atop the warrior. The heels of his left and right hands met, a yellow spark appearing there. Instantly, it expanded into a sphere before bursting forth into a beam that smashed against Broly's body like a rampaging bull.

Broly's boots scraped into the surface of the ice shelf, the yellow light searing past him in fire-like streams. His left boot indented the ice so much that a small cavern formed while his right stopped as a crater. His black eyes fiercely leered forward as the yellow glow ripped away from his frame. Rote's hands dropping as he flipped to regain balance.

Rote touched down and shot at the Saiyan drawing his left hand back. It shot out and smashed into Broly's cheek. A shock wave spread out conically through the ice. A spiral formed beneath Broly's feet and the force burst down into it. Rote's hand though failed to push Broly's cheek on its way instead being jammed against an immovable force.

"You imbecile you've already lost! Broly crush him!" Paragus roared from his tense stare down with the Z-Fighters.

"What?" Pan asked as a green glow exploded in the distance.' _Is this old guy really able to command him like that?_ ' Goku's granddaughter watched as Rote's position beside Broly was reduced to nothing.

Rote's head was pushed into the ground by the left palm of the giant Saiyan. Cracks spread beneath Rote's body as the Saiyan scooped him from the ground, his black eyes shaking from the sudden impact. A left hand burrowed into his stomach and Rote let out an unnatural 'gawk' sound before being released. He dropped a few feet before Broly delivered a pumping kick to his chest, the air behind him spreading away from the force.

Raditz's son struck the ice wildly. Chunks of the shelf were cast aside while a trench dug beneath his left shoulder with streaks of spit spilling from his mouth. His trench expanded from the point of impact for dozens of feet before stopping at the base of an icy outcropping. His head resting against it while his body attempted to catch up.

' _There's that power from earlier, but it still feels weaker. Did he learn how to fight or something?_ ' Rote grunted pulling himself up from the edge of the trench. His mouth dripped spit to the icy ground while a white breath escaped his mouth. He picked himself up as the green shrouded Broly stepped into his face, the speed of the travel impressive." All right let's do it then big guy!" Rote bellowed before throwing a punch.

Broly knocked it aside and the pair vanished. Impacts lined the blue ice spire forging massive cracks that shifted apart with each taken blow. As it began to crumble the sky became lined with their strikes. Gray clouds that lingered over head were split in trains of movements from the pair of Saiyans, brief flashes of gray fabric and black armor sprinkling in.

Down over the ice Rote and Broly became visible again. Rote danced over a crevice delivering a kick that smashed against Broly's skull. The larger Saiyan swatted it aside and hefted the hybrid from the ground with a left hand. Bouncing off Rote pressed down with both arms only to be booted in the sternum. Raditz's son gagged before they vanished again.

A trench shredded to back over the spot of this appearance spreading a snow mixture dozens of feet into the air. Broly flickered into frame among these billows, his shout of exertion showing a right fist that duked Rote to the ice. a crack spread from that spot and the half-Saiyan's image vanished followed immediately by the invading Saiyan.

In the distance, the pack ice began to lift from the ocean. A dome appeared where two blows had interacted before vanishing with a reverse tidal wave. Rote's frame flickered above briefly before a loud shot and Broly's fist threw him away. Broly then blasted seemingly through the warrior. A thunderous boom toward the horizon though showed he was blocking.

Lightning then dashed over the main shelf ice, tracing slowly behind a train of motions. Broly's right and left hands propelling Rote across the ice shelf with violent abandon. Rote's head dropped and a left palm strike to the cheek drove him against the ice formation. A slipping sound followed, and the ground grew unsteady with a tremor before a vibration stopped it, a second grounding blow from the armored Saiyan.

* * *

Cheelai's eyes grew wide staring over the battle field." That's how Broly fights? Paragus is just sitting there and watching!" she shouted fogging the inside glass with her loud voices.

"Are Trunks and the others out there? I didn't get a good enough look," Lemo asked hunching at another porthole. Their allies from space had kindly given them the Earth's coordinates and now they were bearing witness to a fierce battle.

"No, but those guys watching all have huge energies too! That Paragus putting him in a situation like this though," Cheelai ground her right hands into her palm. Her scouter had long since clocked out, but she could tell the kis were massive.

' _I can't tell her that Broly's berserk, at least according to Paragus. This guy whoever he is needs some help,_ ' Lemo gulped watching as Broly pulled his leg back.

* * *

Broly went for a stomp and Rote rolled from under it rather comically. He pushed his hands against the fracturing ice and reached his feet with hesitation caused by the smooth ice. Sweat dripped down the corners of his face while his mouth hung open with heavy pants and the expulsion of thick wads of saliva." Heh, heh, okay tough guy!" he grunted slamming his arms to the side.

"AAAAAHH!" Rote roared as the sky above began to tumult with new dark clouds. Tongues of golden fire spread from his core with an explosive whirring sound that filled the air with its light. His black hair shifted skyward while being tinted the famous blonde-gold hue of the legendary Super Saiyan transformation. His muscles swelled briefly before contracting while a fierce green glow overcame the pupils of his eyes.

"Let's see you take on Super Saiyan!" he roared before vanishing. Broly's face was smashed to the side when he reappeared, a right hand riding up his cheek. A kick cut into the larger Saiyan's core cutting away at the ice by his feet. Rote pushed his foot from the ground and followed through with an offensive flurry of punches and forearm strikes that pelted the warrior back.

Dropping to the ground he delivered a spinning leg sweep that twisted the ice beneath him in a circular pattern. The attack knocked Broly from the ground and into the air where Rote's left knee was waiting to meet his forehead. Air hummed before shooting past the half-Saiyan's knee, the ice behind him rising whilst Broly launched across the ice away from him.

Cracks and craters became clearer as the Saiyan struck and rebounded. His massive frame stopped several dozen yards away with a hand firmly grabbing the ice that had been lifted by the course of impact. His black eyes flashed with a yellow glow of frustration, something that Rote did not see instead taking after the warrior with Super Saiyan potency.

The mastered Super Saiyan struck from overhead with an ax kick, Broly's body dodging it. His heel smashed against the ice slicing it for several hundred feet in either direction. His blue-green eyes looked up from the miss and his arms crossed, the huge left fist of his foe strike. His embedded heel tore from the ice and he was sent shooting away awestruck.

Broly flickered into his sight a second later, palming his face." HAAA!" Rote's shouted using an explosion of his aura to free the grip. Broly's foot plastered itself in his stomach in that moment." Gah!" he complained while trickles of spit dripped down his chin, the air behind him giving way.

He careened into one of the icy mountains, several dozen feet of ice bending around him to form a small cavern around his body. His blue-green eyes looked up and a green comet was launching into the mouth of the cave.' _Damn, this guy,_ ' Rote threw his hands forward.

Broly's right hand connected, the entire mountain warping as Rote's body shot from the back as the top of it burst into snow. The invading Saiyan floated briefly among the snowfall, his black eyes leering toward the hybrid as tired to regain balance in the air. The lasts flakes faded away and Broly's image did the same appearing atop the descended Rote with a drawn right hand.

It crushed into Rote's guard driving the Saiyan to the ground heavily. Rote's back slammed against the cracked ice adding to the effect. He bounced up with wide eyes Broly's forearm catching his chin with a passing lariat. Rote's teeth ground together as he was sent away by the force. He tried to halt but Broly was pursuing, green spheres forming in his palm.

Two green bullets were sent loose. The first was faster its long green tail forming a dazzling corkscrew in the air as it approached Raditz's son. Rote grimaced as it shot against his guard. The explosion propelled him rocking backward tired arms dropping from their crossed position. Through the smoke the second sphere dazzled the falling ice crystals lighting them green before careening into Rote.

This explosion was larger sending chunks of ice spinning away as it expanded into a dome-like shape. Rote's body on the received end of the attack was pole-vaulted away with a flipping motion, smoke burning across his body from the perspective of those watching. The green light proceeded to expand further obscuring the view from anyone.

Rote's body smashed to the ice in the dying seconds of the light. His gi top had been ripped partially from is body revealing burns along his exposed chest and left arm. Blood ran from a cut that formed along his cheek while his torn pant leg showed the same to his right knee. Smoke burned from the rest of his battled body while he attempted to press up.

Broly appeared atop him looping his shirt with a right hand. His black eyes were sorrowful, but feral, as he reared back his fist and buried it into the core of Raditz's son. The Super Saiyan hunched over Broly's fist as spit sprayed from his mouth and sweat from his brow." Just...what I wanted..." Rote mustered as his aura expanded and his muscles did the same.

His right and left hands gripped Broly's embedded forearm with incredible force. Rote assumed the grade three Super Saiyan form, colloquially the Ultra Super Saiyan form, and used its strength to remove the fist. Keeping Broly trapped he proceeded to throw him at the nearest ice structure, the air exploding with the speed of the attack whilst ice lifted around them.

He shrunk his muscles and fired after the larger warrior. His right fist shot out and missed with Broly's dodge as the armored Saiyan threw a punch of his own. Rote knocked it aside with moderate effort before thrusting his knee toward the opposing warrior's chin. Broly leaned back and kneed at Rote's chest meeting a forearm in resistance. Rote pushed that knee away and threw his left arm at the warrior's face, missing as Broly slipped into an afterimage.

Thunder rolled as impact found its way against Rote's neck. Broly's hands were slamming in an ax fist at that position the force spreading through his entire body before a reaction could occur. Rote's eyes widened and almost instantly he was face planting against the ice below cratering it with the force. His body spiked upward from the point of contact as Broly descended.

Upon touchdown Rote's upward legs fell to the side with the rest of his body, blood running from his forehead and mouth as he lay there in shock. His eyes were glassy, and his tired breaths had slowed, showing how teetering he was on consciousness.' _You idiot, what was all of that training for if you try to run at him headlong?_ ' Rote berated himself pulling to his feet.

Broly saw this and rushed forward.' _Here he comes and his movements are predictable. Dodge the attack, kick to the stomach, swing left, transform again,_ ' Rote planned tensing his body. Broly's right hand crashed in front of the Saiyan as he dove toward his taller foe. His right knee pumped into Broly's armor plated stomach with a herculean push to throw him back. Stressed Rote hopped left, hands clenching at his side.

Lightning streaked in front of his brow while his boots sank into craters along the ice. His spiking blonde hair reached higher into the sky turning more rigid with the motion. His eyes deepened and turned serious while his muscles tensed. Discharge escaped from his body through a jagged aura with a crackling sound." AAAHH!" he shouted ascended fully into Super Saiyan Two.

' _He couldn't keep up with Super Saiyan, not at first, so I've gotta make this count!_ ' Rote thought blitzing Broly. The larger Saiyan was shot back by a right hand to the chest. Rote flickered to the side of his head a moment later, a swinging kick to the neck practically wrapping around it. The ice along the opposite side of the kick splintered and elevated.

Broly's body crashed through this icy runway a moment later. His eyes watched as Rote left the ground, appearing above him.' _Body shots!_ ' Rote assured to himself raining down upon the fired Saiyan with his right and left hands. Impacts riddled Broly's body and down into the ice forming potholes along the carved portion with Rote's attack raging on.

Rote paused before delivering a double palm strike to the larger Saiyan's core, spit spraying from the stunned warrior's mouth. The impact of the palm strike reached far beyond that though as Broly crunched against the ice shelf shaking it and forming a web of spidering cracks across the surface. Rote pushed up from that point with his hands pointing atop the Saiyan.

"Double-" he started to yell until a kick slammed into his stomach. Air left Rote's lungs as Broly reached his feet, a fervor crossing his face. Rote stumbled while a right hand wrapped his cheek. The air burst and the Super Saiyan Two was flung like a rag doll. Broly's power swelling out in another veil of green energy that rushed past.

A back fist caught him along the chin before a kick swept into his stomach. Raditz's son wheezed while being flung away by the blow. Broly's eyes chasing as he flung away.

'TWHOOM!' the ice condensed beneath Broly's feet as he took off. His right hand plucked Rote from the air and quickly hammered him down the cracking ice, a series of spikes spreading out from the sheer impact.

Broly landed a few feet away as Rote stood up. His right boot swung out and crashed against Rote's raised guard knocking him away in a wild spinning motion. A clobbering forearm swatted the half-ling away after that. The towering Saiyan roared as he gave chase, his footfalls cracking the portion of ice they were upon before he lept from it to continue pursuing.

' _Change of plans,_ ' Rote ground his teeth together, left hand raising.' _Blast him!_ ' that hand filled with blue energy that crackled with Super Saiyan Two discharge." Here have a present!" Rote shouted releasing the energy ball from his palm. The sphere exploded forth into Broly's face. The Saiyan's progress being stopped and forced backward.

A blue star spread from that impact, a streak of discharge reaching in every direction. Broly's body was swallowed as that star exploded fully. Cracks leaked out from the edges of the attack filling the ice with a blue. The sparkling energy blast continued by detonating once more into a larger sphere of light spun out with a smoky streak of snow wrapping around its furthest edges.

Rote landed on his heels wobbling while blood dripped from the corners of his mouth.' _That should do it,_ ' he ground his teeth together with a confident smile. His senses locked on the destination despite that confidence.

That was when the shadow of the warrior came crashed through." Eh? You've got be kidding!" Rote's palms filled with spheres of yellow energy." Ha! Da! Dada! Da!" he belted out shooting dozens of energy sphere out in a barrage.

Explosions lined the approaching shadow glancing off as he continued. Rote continued to belt out the barrage of ki blasts his feet digging into the ground while his brain raced rapidly.' _What type of guy can shrug off a Super Saiyan Two attack without flinching? Doesn't matter he came after me I'm going to have to knock him down!_ ' Rote shouted throwing both hands forward simultaneously." HAAA!" a raging primal roar.

A yellow ray of ki shot forth from this motion setting off the airborne ki blasts. Ice shimmered with the red-orange of the energy blasts while the beam cut through a misty wall of broken ice and melting snow, the target of the attack being hit head-on. That light though bowed away from the being like it was a trickle of water running against a giant stone.

Broly's right hand broke through the continued beam of energy pounding into the side of Rote's head. The Saiyan half-breed saw it in Broly's eyes a fear before it turned feral; his head though quickly went spinning as he rocketed away.

"Eh, you've gotta to be kidding me," Rote flipped to a stop several dozen yards away, blood running from the wound opened by Broly. His hands clenched and his teeth bared while Broly took after him.' _He's shrugging everything off. The stronger I get the quicker he is to tie up the score, I bet the energy earlier was the real deal,_ ' Rote's teeth ground in his frustration.

"Ehaaa!" Broly roared delivering a punch. The force of which spread through the ice destructively. Clouds of shaved ice and snow were sent up from the fracturing battle ground while sprays of water at the far edge sprayed against it. Rumbles of thunder thudded in the background as the point of impact began to sink away from the rest of the shelf.

* * *

"Rote," Goten ground his teeth looking to the horizon.

"What are you so worried about your demise will come," Paragus chuckled from his standing position. His head was adjusted to the distance where the impact occurred spreading snow and winds echoing across the landscape.

Pan threw her jacket to the wayside revealing her casual high school clothes." Not happening, we're going to stop Broly!" her hair rocketed upward into a Super Saiyan gold while she took off.

"Pan! Wait!" her uncle complained looking over his shoulder at Paragus." Heh, don't think about going anywhere. Our fathers beat Broly once, I know we can do it again," Goku's second son parted with those words following Pan.

' _I should have known they would recognize the name of that failure,_ ' Paragus grunted garnering Katas' attention." Go ahead and join them in their hasty demise. This is my victory."

"Heh, do not underestimate them. You can't read their powers, but those kids are as strong as Raditz was when he faced your son," Katas retorted leering at Paragus.

"As if that was his full power," Paragus replied in a low tone with a sinister stare.

* * *

Rote's hand pushed back against Broly, his knees shaking." You think that would get you ahead!" his teeth chattered as his head swung, mashing into Broly's chin.

Broly roared throwing a punch that the hybrid block, his boots sinking further into the fracturing ice. Rote skidded back before booting Broly in the chin, the ice spreading out in a snowy blur." I'm through holding back, you're too dangerous!" Rote belted out clenching his hands to go further.

"RAH!" Broly punched him across the face, and a right hand grabbed him by the throat. A knee bared down in Rote's stomach shooting him through the air. Broly blinked into frame above him with a palm strike that bullied him to the ice. Rote bounced from it to a vertical base barely, his mouth hanging open with strings of spit running down his chin.

"Rote! Tag out!" Goten's voice came from the side, the sole of his boot smashing against Broly's cheek. The towering warrior was sent across the ice by the suddenness of the blow.

Broly glared up through the descending snow and ice, a furious glare returning to the arrival." Eh?" he growled confusedly toward the half-breed with a furrow.

Son Goku's son descended a few moments later bouncing on the heels of his blue boots. He did this several times as Broly recovered with a yellow tint flashing briefly over his eyes. His head rolled back and forth loosening before he sprang back swinging his right leg in front of his body and assuming his father's take on the Turtle School Stance.

"Pan, you don't have to be here, he's a bit over your head," Goten advised powerfully. His tone had changed significantly from the last time she had seen him, it was stern and powerful.

"But I want to be, you can't seriously fight this guy alone!" Pan remarked looking to her uncle with a narrowed gaze.

Goten's hands clenched as he stood up Broly charging." We'll have to see about that! HAAA!" he roared unleashing his ki. Red light fluttered through the white that surrounded him before a golden flame chased it away. His shaggy mess of black hair rose upward with a golden glow and his muscles expanded beneath the tangerine gi he donned. His black eyes turned to spheres of green and discharge emerged from his core.

Rote stood up clutching at his left arm, blood running from his mouth and various other wound." Goten, he learns as he fights, you should be careful," Rote advised with heavy breaths looking to Pan." And that means stand behind me Pan, Broly doesn't fight like most people we've faced in the past," he looked to the younger Super Saiyan with grimacing teeth.

"Fine, but I'm not some kid anymore. I can fight too," she looked to her uncle and then Rote.

"Just stand back," Rote remarked while his Super Saiyan Two aura sparked.' _At this rate Super Saiyan Three might not even be enough,_ ' Raditz's son growled through his teeth while balling his fists.

Broly blew at Goten with right hand drawn back. Son Goku's son threw his left forearm up to defend the blow, his eyes laser-like. Broly's fist hammered into his guard and Goten took the force. He swatted the defending arm away and landed a solid right hand to the stomach. Broly hitched before looking up with a crazed smile, Goten's frame flickering from sight in that same moment.

His Super Saiyan Two aura danced into the air spiraling with a green trail. Impacts ripped through the sky like a chain, the combatants slamming against defenses of incredible magnitude. Blips of Goten's orange gi appeared with a series of blurs accompanying his side before vanishing. Parts of a second later Broly appeared in a similar stint striking down at someone.

A mountain in the distance had a hole blasted through it with contact, a pillar of ice shattering into hundreds of tiny pieces along the ground. A figure sat amid this broken ice looking to the sky where a green comet approached. Hands clenched the broken ice lifted from the ground and the incoming green was sent repelling back with a golden thrust.

Brief strikes echoed overhead and Goten appeared dozens of feet away eyeing every direction. Broly loomed behind him with a right hand that was countered with a Super Saiyan Two back elbow strike. Broly fumbled away before vanishing as an orange covered leg attempted to blast him in the side of the head. Goten made contact with the ground a moment later and looked to the sky flashing toward it a moment later.

The settled snow and ice in front of Pan and Rote swept upward as Broly pushed Goten through it with a punch. Their eyes watched in shock as Goten faded away several feet later. Broly sniffed his nose and twisted into thin air. A crater appeared in front of them from an unseen contact before a streak of blows sent chips of ice spinning into the blue sky.

Broly flashed into frame within a billowing fire of green light, his right hand crashing into Goten's face. Son Goten then shuddered and shot away like a rag doll. Golden light traced his path before being cut off by a rising punch from the brutal Saiyan. Goten bounded into the air from the resulting force attempting to find balance after the fierce attack.

Broly flickered to his side a second later, hand wrapped firmly around his face. Goten kicked out with his left knee striking Broly across the chest, stunning him. Freed he flipped to hammer the tip of his left boot into Broly's jawline. Broly ripped away with a flip his eyes showing the awe brought by the effective kick. Goten slipped to his side to push him away with a pressure wave.

The movement failed to topple Broly, but he was forced to stop." Uh, huh, that's not bad Broly," Goten acknowledged with a smile.' _He's barely tired and we went all over the place there. He has some serious stamina,_ ' the half-breed noted in his mind as Broly began to stir the stun from the previous motion.

Goten dashed in quickly, shooting up from the side. His right hand blasted the Saiyan in the jaw while his left crushed into Broly's stomach. Air leaked from the larger Saiyan's mouth and Goten continued. He dashed around the stunned Saiyan's back delivering a chop to the back of head that tumbled him toward the ice. Lance-like he followed through it delivering a double stomp-like kick to the back of Broly's head.

The Saiyan crashed face first into the ground and slid across it with a shuddering motion. His eyes turned toward Goten as he approached, and a fiery burst of energy spawned forth from said glare. A pressure wave soared into Goten's body like a series of punches; each knocking him several feet back before a final one blasted him high into the air.

"EeeRAHH!" Broly howled animalistically. The ice beneath his feet crunched and rose in uneven spikes while a crater spread out, his body ripping from it. Goten's stomach was crushed into with a jab that hurled him through the clouds. Broly shattered the rest of them before appearing behind Goten to bat him to the ground with a hammer fist. Goku's son grunted in pain before rocketing to the ground, a yellow glint overcoming his opponent's eyes.

Goten smashed against the ice and bounced backward onto his feet with a flip. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth, but he shook it aside shooting at the incoming Broly with great speed.

His right fist fired out and Broly knocked it aside throwing one of his own. Goku's son pushed it away with a backhand before kneeing Broly in the stomach. Broly leered up from the knee and dealt one of his own into Goten's core. The skinnier Saiyan whimpered from the pain before recovering with a right hand. The black haired Saiyan weaved through it delivering a punch that slammed Goten between the eyes.

Goten careened away into a nearby ice formation cratering it in a star-like position. Broly rammed into him and through it with a left handed punch, the cracks rapidly shooting through the ice as they descended. Broly hammered Goten to the ground with his left hand before punting him into the air with a left boot. Goten twisted in the air before being batted aside with a swinging ax fist.

Goten bounced from the blow with his forearm, twisting several dozen feet away with hands resting at his side." All right, that's enough," Goten huffed keeping his hands cocked to his side." KA-" he began the first part of the chant lifting ice and snow from the ground around him." ME-" he continued the ice and snow forming a veil that danced with the drawing blue light." HA-" the blue energy coalesced into a sphere between those hands. Snow descended, the golden glow of Super Saiyan Two melting through it." ME!" the half-Saiyan son of Goku bellowed while his hands split.

"HAAAA!" he rammed his palms toward the Saiyan that stood before him. Broly's black eyes grew in shock as the beam crashed against his charging frame. He pulled his arms in front of his body before being swallowed by the attack. The huge beam of azure light streamed past him in that same moment, blasting the risen ice and snow into oblivion.

* * *

"BROLY!" Paragus roared in absolute hysterics. The huge beam was swaddling the battlefield with its light. His graying hair blew wildly while his sole eye shivered with the fear of losing his revenge plan.

Katas looked at him." Like I said these kids are as strong, if not stronger than, their fathers were. This is your loss, Paragus," Katas informed, then his ears twitched picking up a conversation from within the ship.

"Paragus you bastard! He didn't want to fight! We shouldn't have brought them here!" Cheelai shouted looking out the window with her eyes shaking.

Lemo looked aside, his teeth clenched." The kid's only friend was a monster and he was constantly berated for the failures of a clone. That's not a life to go out on," Lemo added with a tear in his eye.

"You monster!" Cheelai shouted hammering on the windows.

"That utter failure, I should have just gone back to Krang, he would have made me another Broly, one that could use the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Worthless friends, worthless feelings keeping him from using his full potential," Paragus huffed under his breath, while his teeth ground together.

"You cloned your son? What type of person does that?" Katas inquired of the Saiyan elder.

"You do not know the feelings that rest deep within me! You have never been embarrassed to be a father, you have never seen a Saiyan with a ten thousand power level decide to play with a damned weasel!" Paragus howled toward the towering Namekian.

"You may be talking to the only person in the Universe that do-" Katas cut off as his senses shuddered.

Katas then looked to the distance, his ki senses spiking." Wait, you can feel it, can't you? My son may be a real Saiyan after all!" Paragus snickered as the blue light of the Kamehameha continued.

* * *

The huge beam swept out over the ice shelf and then to the sea forcing waves to churn whilst filling the air. Broly's body within became invisible among the energy whilst dozens of ice structures started to crack and rumble from the force. Goten's voice continued to scream in the background deafening the hum of his own energy with the shout.

He threw his hands forward for good measure the beam gaining a boosted impact. Cracks among the ice started to glow with green light before it changed swiftly to blue. Goten's beam ripped from the surface of the Earth and into space at this point filling the horizon with a blue tinge and shaking the planet they were standing upon. Growling he kept pushing his ki until it became a star in the sky.

"Phew," he exhaled slowly dropping his hands. His muscles shivered from the exertion before calming as he straightened from his hunched position a smile appearing along his face." There that'll dent that power some, won't it?" Goten acknowledged the durability of his opponent while sweat fell from his brow.

'THUNCK!' his senses detected an immense ki signature before his head was suddenly knocked back. He crashed over the battle field wildly with his arms and legs flailing before crashing into the side of one of the standing ice mounts.

Broly hovered over the spot where he had been, arm extended in the clothesline that he used to drop Goten. His aura was bubbling manically into a raging green flame while his teeth clenched. His armor had been blown away at the upper part of his armor, revealing a large scar potentially from a stabbing he had taken in the past. His teeth grinding together.

Goten pushed up from the ground, blood flowing from his mouth." Okay, didn't see that coming," Goten wiped the blood from his mouth with an agonized growl. His blue-green eyes locked on the Saiyan, his seething eyes showing mournful regrets." But if that's all you've got, I can take it all day!" his arms slammed down increasing the Super Saiyan Two energy.

"Uncle Goten," Pan muttered in shock as Goten walked in Broly's direction.

' _No way, Goten's still standing? Wow, his training with Katas is really something then,_ ' Rote thought through grinding teeth showed his feelings." He'll hold out. I'm almost ready to fight again. Don't worry about him," Rote assured his cousin's daughter while clenching his fist.

Broly seethed as Goten walked in front of him." You're not a bad guy are you Broly? You're angry, but you're not bad," Goku's son said while Broly's black eyes shifted to yellow briefly.

"RAAAH!" Broly howled slamming his right hand toward Goten. The half-Saiyan threw his guard up and took the brunt of the impact, his boots being pulled from the ground. Broly barreled into him with a massive chest bump, one that shredded the ice from beneath their feet, blasting the hybrid crazily through the air. Goten flailed before coming to a stop on his heels.

He tried to charge, but Broly cut him off with a right hook. His head twisted unnaturally from the strike and his eyes bulged from his head. Ice imploded forming a crater yet Goten never touched the ground being fired from the impact of Broly's punch.

Broly chased the golden rabbit so to speak. His green aura inched a line across the surface of the ice while Goten's golden ki hung overhead with discharging trail. He halted his running chase and punched up pawing Goten across the back. Goten hunched over the left handed strike before grasping as he was swung body first against the ice with the grip.

His face smashed down, and he bounced up, Broly's left sole crunching against his cheek. Ice parted around him while frozen winds streaked by his scratched body stinging upon contact. The pump kicks' force catapulted Goten over a rising break in the ice and into an established spire. It rumbled before collapsing upon his body with a snowy cloud spawning from it.

Those blocks of ice lifted slowly as the warrior beneath began to rise. Goten's gi had been torn across the left side of his body, leaving only the right shoulder strap to support what tatters of his gi remained. His bleeding mouth was turned into a scowl while his toned arms rose to his sides defensively. A fierce glare accented his eye as Broly bowled toward him.

A sturdy punch flatted the half-breed launching him over the ice with a wild tumble. Broly shot after him hammering away with a flurry of offense. Punches rammed against Son Goten as if he were not defending himself. Thunderous booms filled the air as the brute clubbed him across the sky with feverish right and left hands. Broly's left foot swept through the air plastering against Goten's cheek to fire him back to the ice below.

Goten crashed against the ice, hard, the crater spreading beneath echoing the impact. Broly hammered to the ground a second later the tremor of which lifting the Super Saiyan Two into the air. Green ki formed in Broly's palm and he let it fly to the airborne Goten, who was looking stunned at the sky. The explosion encompassed the smaller warrior throwing him several hundred feet across the ice unopposed.

Goten's right and left hands tapped against the surface of the ice, droplets of crimson falling from his nose tinting the cotton white snow. His bruised arms shuddered while his back creaked his body assuming full height with a groan. His frozen breaths escaped rapidly while he adjusted a bang of golden hair that had come from its place. His eyes firmly locked on the invading Saiyan.

"I know you aren't a bad guy Broly, but you are getting unruly," Goten wheezed with heavy breaths. He paused mid-breath to spit blood from his mouth as the Saiyan looked on in shock.' _I have to gamble that he won't be able to keep up with Super Saiyan Three. Or at least won't catch up fast enough,_ ' he noted to himself whilst clenching his hands.

A bolt of lightning soared down from rapidly gathering dark clouds." Eh, Eeh," Goten grimaced through his teeth drawing power from inside his body to the surface. Cracks spread from his feet as those grunts continued, Broly's black eyes showing confusion." Heh! Ahh!" he breathed heavily the damage that accrued over the battle showing.

Dark clouds pulled overhead while the ice beneath their feet began to break away. Lightning shot down forming a vertical cage around Son Goten expanding with his bio-electric ki." HAAAAAAA!" pained Goten howled icy winds shooting over the ice shelf with the call. A crater spread beneath his feet as he levitated above the fracturing ice. His eyes losing their pupils momentarily.

"AAAHAAAA!" he bellowed to the sky furthering the eclectic fall of electricity and the shaking plaguing the ice field. His spiking blonde hair expanded with the pained growls and he hunched over, muscles twitching. Thunderous crescendo occurred in the distance ad he brought forth the power the charge snow and ice spinning around him gaining a golden shade.

His blonde hair stopped growing upon reaching the back of his knees. A trembling flash crossed his face revealing pronounced brow ridges that lack their namesake brows. Snow and ice expanded around the potent aura that shredded around his body, a confidence on his face belying a grimace that was aimed toward the black haired Saiyan.

Goten narrowed his gaze his image flickering from Broly's sight. The larger Saiyan turned where a kick planted into the back of his head. He crashed face first against the ground before twisting and reaching his feet. Goten though appeared there dancing on his left toes to deliver an elbow strike to the center of his forehead. Broly's head ripped back as the impact rung across the entire frozen plain.

Lowering his head Goten gave chase. Violent series of punches to the stomach and face followed chattering the ice and lifting chunks of it into the air. Goten kicked Broly away amid these lifted blocks of ice, the larger Saiyan stumbling. He then jumped shooting one block toward Broly's face. It hammered home and sent the towering Saiyan stumbling drunkenly.

A second ice chunk followed blasting into Broly's stomach. The impact hunched the Saiyan over, his black eyes lifting to stare down Goten. The Super Saiyan Three proceeded to throw another kick and ice block into his frame. Broly left the ground with the impact where Goten danced through several more blocks. His kicks were gunning toward the Saiyan, all of which lining up.

Son Goten watched as the first kicked block threw Broly's head back. The second from the flurry burrowed into his stomach launching him into the air. Third crashing against the side of his head. His fourth kicked block bouncing off the Saiyan forehead. The fifth pounding back against the cross-like shape on his chest. A sixth block drilling the same spot while throwing him back. And the seventh block turning to powder with a savage shot to the gut, the force of which hammering Broly away.

The feral Saiyan, landed against the tattered ice shelf with a show on his face. His teeth bared while veins began to throb along his cheek. He pushed off the ground drawing his right hand back. It fired down and Goten avoided it before delivering a backhanded strike to his forehead. Broly looked shocked while the force of the blow shot him away.

Goku's second soon proceeded to launch after him. His back elbow wrapped around into Broly's cheek flinging the Saiyan's head to the side. He pivoted from the impact driving an orange covered knee into Broly's stomach. This hunched the larger warrior over before an overhead right handed punch crushed against Broly's cheek. The armored Saiyan shuddered and careened away.

He smashed against a lifted portion of the ice and pulled to a stop, on his feet. Snow fell along the path he had taken which illuminated as Goten rushed at him through that same trench. Broly's hand reached out attempted to strike Goten, the maned Saiyan half-breed say it and spun around it shooting beyond Broly with a ferocious stare.

The heel of his right boot transitioned from the dodge by smacking against the back of Broly's head. This arched his back and hurled him from the ground a sonic boom accelerating behind him every dozen or so feet. Goten pushed his left hand onto the ice in front of him before springing backward from it, the speed of which surpassing the speed of his blow to Broly.

"All of that pain, that anger. To deal with it. All I can say is I'm sorry," he remarked before wind milling his kick across his body. The length of his left chin struck Broly across the back of the head, a splintering spreading through the ice that surrounded them. Broly's body lurched from the impact before practically warping headlong into a formation along the horizon. Goten watched as the armored warrior embedded into the ancient ice splayed out like a star.

Broly's head was hung low against his chest, black hair draping over his eyes. Goten appeared several dozen feet away at the ready with a tense glare and a prepared body. Broly's right hand twitched and his left quickly followed. Ripples of green energy reached to the edges of his fingertips before fading away. His teeth clenched slowly as he looked up.

"Eh, heh, eeh," Broly grunted incoherently while looking at Son Goten. Seething, the grunts continued to escape from his mouth while his arms shuddered against the ice. This motion started to shake the structure with cracks and splinters. His black eyes flashed angrily with a yellow color while he struggled to move his hands from the wall.

"HAAA!" the ice around him melted away and the ocean began to encroach upon the ice. His angry eyes glowered at Goten with a full malicious intent as veins began to stitch across his face.

' _His power's rising again, no way,_ ' Goten shook his head clenching his fists." Broly, I can sense you don't want to hurt people, but you need to calm down!" Goten informed cupping his hands at his right side." And if that means I have to send you flying with another Kamehameha, I will!" Goku's son grunted while blue light pooled in his hands.

"GAAAH!" Broly shouted plowing through the air. The Super Saiyan Three being his sole target.

"KA-ME-HA-MEHAAAA!" Goten belted swatting him down with a Super Kamehameha. His body slammed against the ocean in the distance before sinking beneath the surface.

Broly crashed through the water while the blue glue of the Kamehameha stayed atop the surface. His green wreathed body losing that glow upon first contact with the frigid arctic current. Oxygen left his mouth floating to the surface in bubbles. His yellow hued eyes closed while his mass continued to the inky, cold abyss that rested beneath him.

Goten floated on the surface lowering his hands with a pant." I better go get him, no need to let him-" he stopped when the ground below started to uproot and tremor.

Out at sea chunks of the ice shelf pulled around in a cyclic motion. Swooshing winds radiated from the surface and the whitecaps began to pool at the center of a vortex. Green light burst across the surface cracking the ice and sending it to a demise at the bottom of the ocean while a hole emerged at the core of the whirlpool. A shadow from below elevating from within it.

"No way," Goten's eyes shook as the huge ki from Broly reached his mind.' _This power's spiking radically_ ,' the Super Saiyan Three ground his teeth while the ki continued to rise.

Pan crossed her arms over her face, spiked Super Saiyan hair blowing by." This guy's power is unreal," Pan remarked through the chilly blast.

Rote nodded rotating his previously damaged arm." Yeah, get ready," he instructed looking to Pan.

"Right, now you think I can help," she said with a drained expression, eyes leering over at Rote.

"Now's not the time for that. I get it, but you can see why I said sit back," Rote apologized sternly, balling his hand into a fist.

Gohan's daughter clenched her fists as the ocean waters continued to swish out from the core of the vortex." HAA!" she called out with a primal shout. Traces of lightning flashed across her entire body deafened by the whirring storm incoming from the ocean. Her Super Saiyan hair lost its leeway and turned into powerful rigid spikes whilst her green eyes turned stern.

"Good start," Rote nodded as green light began to spin from the pool." But we're still going to need some help, even if I go Super Saiyan Three," he added reaching his mind out.' _Zangya, we're going to need your help. Katas can watch that guy by himself._ '

' _Tell me what you need,_ ' Zangya asked looking as Katas looked to Paragus.

Rote chuckled,' _Everything you've got. You know this guy's not going to be holding back any of that crazy energy._ '

That was when the beast arose from the foamy surf. A power that spun around with a vibrant and wild green lava-like energy. It was Broly, who hovered atop the ocean. His now yellow eyes glaring maliciously ahead.

He was angry. Very angry.

* * *

 _Broly awakens his instincts with a feral explosion of power! With their backs against the wall can the Z-Fighters handle this Angered Broly or will they fall to the Saiyan's hand? With their seniors waiting in the wings things are sure to get interesting either way! Keep tuned for the next chapter..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** dude please let pargus recognize goku and tell him bardock your alive then findout its kakarot. the movie should of done this like honestly_

 _ **A:** I'll take note of that, and I will agree it was a missed opportunity. Hard to blame them, Paragus was in his seventies or eighties in the Broly movie (even older here) so maybe his memories of his fellow Saiyans had faded except for Vegeta._

 _ **R:** I wonder how you're going to handle this. Broly in the movies fought Blue Goku and Vegeta with ease, and Goku said he could be Beerus level but we know DS Goku and Vegeta are stronger than Beerus. Will Broly scale to them? Who's going to fight him? Are Trunks and co going to come back in time?_

 _ **A:** I feel with this being the start there is a ways to go yet. But you are correct DS Goku and the other Divine Saiyans are all stronger than Beerus (at least non-UI Beerus, if you don't know that's canon check out Destiny Shattered 254), hence why they are relegated to the sidelines for now. When Legendary Super Saiyan Broly comes we may have to resume this conversation. But positively Trunks and the other Grand Tour-bound warrior are out of the picture._

 _Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy. Have a great week,_

 _~Herodan_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Awaken Feral Saiyan Power?! Broly's Anger!_**

 ** _Broly Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

'THUUM!' the ocean curled upon itself. White capped waves slamming through floating pack ice and sent the shattered bits streaming away. The flickering embers of Broly's power disintegrating what water spread too far upward.

' _What the-_ ' before Son Goten could finish his thought, let alone raise a guard, Broly's forearm slammed into his chin with heft. His long Super Saiyan Three hair tipped backward with the sudden jerk of his head whilst a spray of spit ascended from his mouth. Air crumbled around after the contact and he felt the world beneath him rocket by. A sonic boom exploded at the point of impact before being deafened by the shaky take off that Broly had through it.

Goten righted, somehow, and threw his hands at the incoming force. Broly's left fist collided with this two handed guard with what could be expected after the previous strike. Goten's arms were thrown back and his body was pushed into a nearby spire of ice. Cracks raced through it while the hybrid grit his teeth to counter the pain thudding through his body. The right hand of his foe came into view and the Super Saiyan Three managed to force his blue boots into the armored sternum of his foe.

"HAAA!" he shouted releasing a kick against Broly's torso. The air around them released in a bubble that pushed Broly back a few inches and Goten the needed feet to bowl through the behind him. Ice had turned to a powdery wall between the two, large chunks breaking through it to give a glimpse into where the opponent was. Goten balled his fists and tensed, Super Saiyan Three ki charging round him, before lunging through the falling debris.

His right fist scored against Broly's cheek knocking the larger Saiyan's head to the side. He then moved around it and delivered an elbow to the opposite side of his opponent's face, snapping the air while failing to nudge Broly off his floating position in the air. Trailing back, he drove his right knee up and Broly knocked it aside, the force of the swiping gesture enough to bowl Goten back.

Angrily, Broly charged his manic eyes leering into Goten. That was where the half-Saiyan took advantage, his right fist finding a home in the core of the larger Saiyan's body. Broly stuttered momentarily from the sudden impact before being kicked in the chin with a spinning thrust kick. His head snapped back to position with Goten's right hand meeting him in the cheek. Goten followed with a left to the opposite cheek, the air humming with his crackling aura. The half-ling clenched his hands expanding his ki.

He flew toward Broly before disappearing. His right foot slammed down against Broly's cheek before he danced away. Goten's left forearm clashed against Broly's chest with little impact, except for the ringing that traveled along the attacking warrior's arm. He pushed back sweeping a chop toward the muscular neck of his foe only to find Broly had disappeared from its path.

His blue eyes went wide as the air around him exploded. Broly's right fist was meeting his stomach, scattering clouds and shaking the entire planet Earth. Spit rushed from his mouth and Broly's left hand followed out after him. Grimacing the half-breed opened his left palm to detonate a ki blast. The explosion of which threw his from the path of the attack while his swimming vision attempted to become solid once more.

Goten tried to regain his bearings but was interrupted by a right hand to the face. It shot winds at a blistering speed into the sky while sending the Super Saiyan Three's skull reeling. Broly followed it up with a left hand that nearly blew through Goten's core. The smaller half-Saiyan wheezed as the air left his lungs, that was quickly the least of his concerns. Broly swung down with his left handed chop atop the half-Saiyan's back driving Goku's son to the ice.

The Super Saiyan Three smashed down forming a crater that engulfed those of the previous battles. Salt water began to fountain from the deepest cracks before freezing over. Broly slammed to the ice with a double stomp that threw Goten, and the bottom of the crater, into the air in a snowy trail. He ripped through that chattering ice aiming for the orange donning half-ling, his slipping reason being taken away further. Savagely Broly plowed Goten through the broken ice with a palming grasp on the younger warrior's face.

Goten was carried this way for several hundred feet his blue-green eyes glassing over. Broly finished this free charge by driving said face into a glacier side, shaking the entire battle ground and snapping Goten from his trance. A solid kick off the ice led Broly to rush down the length of the glacier with Goten's left cheek being the contact point.

"Gah! Haha! Aaah!" he repeated while slamming headlong through ice and jagged cracks and crevices. His features were growing battered and beginning to bleed with the speed of the charge. Broly's yellow glare seemed locked onto him during the entire process, the anger and frustration of his face in describable." Haha! Graah!" Goten continued to roar as he slammed an SUV size chunk from the ice formation with his left cheek, that of course drove him to silence.

Broly pivoted from the wall before reaching the end however, the limp Super Saiyan Three in his arms unable to resist. That pivoting spin led to a devastating spiking palm to the ice. Goten's body lanced upward from the force like a lawn dart. Cracks spread from the impact filling with the glowing green rising from the feral Saiyan whilst also splitting further as the tremor continued to grow.

Broly released and began to straighten, when Goten's hands pressed against the ice. The long haired half-Saiyan looked up within a rising field of Super Saiyan Three ki as blood began to fall from between his teeth and corner of his mouth.

' _He's freakishly strong,_ ' Goten winced grinding his teeth together reaching a wobbly vertical base.' _But I can't fall out because of that,_ ' he assured while his hands cupped to his side. Broly looked from the crater angrily, his right foot crunching against the ground as he approached." KAME-" he mustered while a wince coursed through his entire body. Blood dripped down Goten's chin as he sucked wind for the next part." HAME-" the yellow gaze locked on him with Broly stepping nonchalantly toward him.

"HAAAAA!" he finished with a spray of tired breath freezing off his lips. The sphere charging at his side expanded and fired toward the armored warrior. Discharge from the half-Saiyan's ascended form spread from the golden aura around him twisting across the lance of ki as it shredded forward, Broly unwavering continued to walk into it.

White-blue light sprayed against his frame like the ocean against the shore, spreading away in a broad fan. Streaks of particles traced through the air as Broly walked through the attack as anyone else would a light breeze. His yellow eyes leered down upon Goten when he reached the end of the energy blast the two palms of his opponent positioned against the abdomen portion of his armor.

'THUCK!' Broly's right hand ripped out ferociously. It squashed Goten's cheek, riding the skin up the side of the warrior's face. Ice shot from the ground in a swath following the motion of the punch while Goten's body lifted from the ground. A thunderous boom followed blasting that ice to powder while Goten was sent smashing into the nearby glacier.

His orange covered back struck against it, and it caved in. Orange fabric shredded from the front of the hole while a tunnel etched through the ice, Goten's glowing frame disappearing within it. Broly's eyes turned to follow the motion as the ice field shook with the full impact of the force. Waves opposite the conflict started to lap ashore before coming to a stop with Goten's movement.

Hundreds of feet away within over twenty feet of ice Goten stopped moving, his black haired head draping forward while chilled breaths slowly escaped his nose. Crimson rolled down from Goten's chin as his black eyes turned cloudy before closing entirely.

Broly's right hand raised and a green orb of light formed aiming into the tunnel that was dug by Son Goku's son. Before it could fire though another blue boot smashed against his forehead with a snapping crisp discharge of energy. A long mane of flowing blonde hair traced down from the impact and a battle stance was assumed at the end of it.

"I'll be your opponent now Broly, bring it on!" Rote shouted clenching his fists. Barbs of golden ki spread through the ice at his feet shredding it into a stormy mix while his left foot pressed down, and he sprang forward.

Broly swatted his right hand away with ease only for a knee to bounce into the taller warrior's chin. Broly shrugged it off effortlessly before drilling Rote's core with a stiff knee strike that hurled him from the ground. Rote gagged before being batted aside with a backhand. He smashed against the ice and tumbled upon it rapidly, his left hand clutching a broken portion to regain balance. The problem being the green light that loomed overhead with an ax fist.

"CRACKOOOM!' Rote sprang back on his hands, the strike splitting the ice they were battling upon from the main ice formation. Blue sea water shot up along the crack while rugged waves started to alp against the rocking ice platform. Broly's glare traversing that divide before he vanished.'

Rote found himself on the receiving end almost immediately, a huge right hand slamming against the side of his face. He struck shoulder first against the ground tipping the iceberg slightly before it returned to its normal position. Rote pushed from the ground and blocked the follow through which shot tons of ice from the block into the ocean. His boots slammed against the ice and he whimpered vanishing to avoid another impact from the larger Saiyan.

A crater spread beneath Broly's fist and he looked up, Rote's knee crashing down against his brow. Ice splintered at the seams of the impact, the ocean around the floating mass rising along the sides. As the elastic action of ice pushed up the half-ling spread back. His blue-green eyes looked down to find the yellow irises looked at him unaffected by the force of the blow.

Rote's hands opened and he pushed himself into the air.' _Okay, Pan, Zangya, get ready!_ ' he said telepathically before swinging his left leg. It struck squarely in Broly's chest with little effect. Rote flipped from the impact and entered the Wolf Stance with a swallow.

"RAAH!" Broly bellowed in a feral roar. The ice crushed behind his left foot and he rocketed off, the waves tangent to his position rippling upward into a tunnel-like shape. Trickles of water caught his green aura scattering it while Rote's defense moved in slow motion to the larger Saiyan.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Rote framed his face suddenly. A flash of white light spread out consuming the charging larger Saiyan with its brilliance. The white ice and floating water in the air increased the potency of the blinding skill something that the half-Saiyan took advantage of.

"Pan! Zangya! Now!" Rote roared throwing his right and left hands toward the core of the Solar Flare in a manner like Vegeta's Final Flash. Blue light fired from his palm and crashed into said center spreading out like Goten's Kamehameha had minutes earlier. The ice around them began to crack as he ground his teeth, two flashes on opposite sides of the floating ice beginning to glow with it.' _Hope this works!_ ' the Super Saiyan Three ground his teeth doubling the beam's size.

A barrage of green light came from the left flank, needle-like beams crashing into the point of impact. Detonations wrapped the blue beam as Zangya's shout for the Trap Shooter reached its climax. Cracks spread from the center of the blast filling with the matching lights of the Saiyan and Hera-jin.' _Okay, Pan's up,_ ' Rote thought while embedding his left foot in the ice a bead of sweat falling down his cheek.

"-MEHAAAA!" a Super Saiyan Two Kamehameha came from nearly point-blank range as Pan flew in close. The ki shredded the ice and clashed against Zangya's fierce Trap Shooter and Rote's dual energy wave. Chunks of ice were sent flying from the core of the structure and ocean tides began to stretch through the cracks. Pan's voice grew louder as her hands pushed closer to the taller Saiyan, the beam pushing ice away from beneath her feet.

Rote dropped his hands and sprang back parallel to Zangya and Pan. The tails of their energy attacks reacting like volatile chemicals upon Broly's position. Lightning stretched through the triangle meeting point shredding the ice before a white flash reacted from the core. Thunder starting to roll through the air before being blocked out by...

'FROOSHAAAM!' the entire iceberg was swallowed by a spiraling field of white light. It shot into the air and spread out at equal measure, sending waves reeling upon themselves with a deafening swooshing sound/. Thunder quickly turned to flashes of lightning. Waves turned to tsunamis that rigorously poured into the position of the larger Saiyan. The light fed off this, or so it seemed, spreading further pushing its makers back with it.

Rote huffed heavily as the light stopped its growth. Quickly, the light began to fade leading to a vaporous stream of water to flow from the epicenter." Perfect timing you guys, not to sure how long I could keep dodging around like that," Rote complimented while the vapors continued to billow around him.

Zangya nodded." I hope it worked, that guy seemed stronger than the Broly I heard about."

"Yeah, I thought my dad said the other Broly lost to Raditz and Vegeta as Super Saiyan Twos, he definitely was more than that," Pan agreed.

Broly's expanding green aura shook the ocean, dark clouds pooling above their heads." What?" Rote gasped as a green sphere ripped through the vapors. It smashed into his crossed guard and created a detonation that reached outward several dozen meters. The Super Saiyan Three's body was swallowed by the sphere of light and shot away in a trail of smoke and heat. he crashed against the horizon line before a second detonation followed suit churning the waves.

The dark sky began to glow with the eerie green light of the Saiyan as he parted the steam. His armored top had been blasted to the wayside revealing his scarred torso though it bore little damage compared to the attack that had struck him moments prior.

"One shot?" Pan swallowed watching as Broly's body began to shudder with further rage.' _His energy spiked again, when is it going to stop?_ ' she gulped watching as the green light surrounding the Saiyan expanded in fire-like bubbles.

"Pan," Zangya clenched her hands, her senses going crazy.' _He's stronger than Mirra Shenron was, maybe even more than the fire and ice Shadow Dragons in their hidden forms too,_ ' she shook her head. Her balled fists tightening further." I am going to need your help," the Hera-jin instructed her amber eyes glowing.

"Okay, whatever you need," Gohan's daughter nodded.

Zangya's blue skin tinted to a lime green shade, the seams along her clothes starting to slip away. Her red-orange hair uncurled slightly into a more wild formation while her eyes remained focused. Streaks of discharge poured along his Super Hera state before fading as she took a breath in." Provide as much covering fire as possible. I'm going to hit him with everything I can from up close," her voice grew serious as the ki surrounding her body grew.

"Right, we're going to need some help though," Pan informed sternly.

Zangya shook her head." Not yet, if he knocks me down and out, call for all the help you need. I may be able to take him," prideful, yet cautioning, the Hera informed Broly's body starting to approach.

A blue sphere appeared between Pan's palms as she placed them against her side." I don't know how smart this is, but okay," she agreed with a nod.' _Dad, Grandpa, you said you would come if things got too crazy. If we fail here things are going to be too crazy,_ ' she assured herself telepathically swallowing heavily.

"Good, let's do this," Zangya rushed toward the looming Broly, her own green aura bouncing off the gathering of dark clouds.' _This Broly guy, he's beyond recognition to those old stories I heard. I need to hit him with everything,_ ' the Hera gave a last thought before bearing down and reeling her right hand back.

"KAME-" Pan started as Zangya and Broly set themselves on the collision course." HAME-" Pan continued watching as Zangya's tensed arm began to shake, the fierce gaze of the Saiyan piercing into the Hera-jin's eyes. Pan swallowed while her hands began to push apart. The skirt she wore twisted in the winds caused by the charging warriors while Super Saiyan Two hair pushed around behind them." HAAA!" bellowing with what one could call a fierce Kamehameha Pan released it.

Zangya felt it coming over her shoulder and smiled fading to the left and kicking as the beam crashed against the charging Broly's body.

* * *

Paragus was in hysterics laughing at the light dancing in the distance." Haha! Yes, Broly is going to finish this with no effort whatsoever!" Paragus cackled wildly, his age fading away into a shout of revenge that he had longed for.

"What's his secret? Why is he continuing to grow stronger?" Katas snarled, his ears picking up on the shout of Gohan's daughter. The air exploded as the blue beam was shredded through, Broly's fist colliding with Zangya's defensive front." I thought only the Legendary Super Saiyan form let his power grow like this," the Super Namekian snarled feeling the air rumble, his skin garner goosebumps from another potent Broly blow.

"That was a defective clone! My real son, Broly, he has given into the primal power of the Saiyan the power of an Oozaru!" the graying man laughed continuing to lean his head back." He does not need to transform to use that pinnacle of power and no one can stop him!" Paragus replied triumphantly." No one except for me, of course with him battering those fools I have no need for that!" Paragus grinned, a boom filling the sky and a stream of yellow energy bullets following.

' _The power of a Great Ape in his normal form, Super Saiyan Four,_ ' Katas clenched his teeth before shaking his head. A rugged quake spread through the ground as his senses locked onto Broly's energy.' _That's not right, he has traceable ki. Then, is this another strange thing exclusive to him?_ ' the Namekian shook his head, a blistering wind ripping past." What makes you think he's unstoppable? You seem to be underestimating what Vegeta and Raditz are capable of."

"Don't act big Namek, you said it yourself these brats have surpassed their fathers' power. They have no hope," Paragus snorted confidently. In the distance, Zangya's body was smacked away again, her frame limply shooting by as Pan unloaded with further energy bullets.

' _I did not say that. I guess his age is causing him to go senile, though that plays into our strength,_ ' Katas grinned while chuckling." We'll have to see. Broly's taking as good as he gives thus far, how much longer can he hold out?" Katas pointed out as the towering mountain of green energy was toppled by a flash of blue from another Kamehameha.

"My son is damaged I am afraid, eventually he'll lose all reason and kill them. There is no one that can stop Broly when he does become the Legendary Super Saiyan until he tires himself. These weaklings stand no chance of that," Paragus replied laughing." Like I said, I'm the only one that can stop him, not that I will."

Katas paused as a series of green flashes appeared in the sky, Pan and Zangya being flung backward." You won't have to. They'll beat Broly," he assured turning to the weasel-y older Saiyan, who continued to grin from ear to ear.

Cheelai looked through the window with shock plastered across her face." He's just using Broly, until he gets his revenge," Cheelai clenched her hand pushing away from the pane with a scowl.

"What are we going to do about it? If these guys can't hold out what makes you think we could help?" Lemo asked folding his arms. His wrinkled orange skin shook as he looked at the ground.' _This is all our fault for bringing him here. I knew he was capable of going berserk and brought him here anyway,_ ' he furrowed his brow as Cheelai headed to the door.

She placed her right and left hands behind her back." I haven't figured that out, but there has to be a way," she said optimistically.

A tremor rocked through the icy plain the ship rested upon. She and Lemo tumbled forward onto the ground, her hand rubbing the back of her head in complaint." Ow, that hurt," she bounced up to her feet with a swallow.

"You better think up that plan soon. Broly's not giving them anything," Lemo looked through the window, another stream of explosions rippling through the air.

* * *

Zangya recoiled with a furrowed brow, her mouth hung open in agony as each breath drawn in pinged through her body." Pan are you okay?" she asked her compatriot with a slightly swimming gaze. The Super Saiyan Two floating up beside her.

Pan's face was covered in burns and small abrasions, tears rolling from the corners of her eyes. Her top was scorched at the chest revealing the left strap of her bra and a burn along the same side of her body, while her torn skirt smoldered in the freezing air." That doesn't matter right now, here he comes!" she shouted in frustration, her balled fists flying out to the side reigniting her Super Saiyan Two aura against the jade goliath that was bearing down upon them.

Broly swung his right hand out whilst Pan's dodged barely. She balled her right hand and drilled it into the side of the incoming berserk Saiyan's cheek. Broly's yellow eyes looked to Pan with a scowl his jaw swinging aside to throw her away. The Super Saiyan Two swallowed her left leg striking out to meet the side of the larger Saiyan's head Broly shrugged it off. Gohan's daughter swallowed heavily pushing away from him with fear shaking in her blue-green eyes.

Zangya ripped into frame with that gap. Her forearm struck against Broly's head, sending clouds overhead scattering into a series of raindrops. Her knee shimmered into the air lashing into Broly's cheek failing to budge him much. Her right palm swept out and squashed the flesh along the Saiyan's cheek.

Broly hammered his left elbow into Zangya's chest launching her away in a stumble. Her eyes tried to follow until a chop slashed against her left shoulder, throwing her away in a wild tumble. Pan's blue-green eyes turning back toward the charging Saiyan.

Despite her guard Pan was smashed into with a right handed punch. Blood shot from her mouth and her eyes seemed to thin out, the water below could not part fast enough as he body met it. Ice crystals sprayed out upon her sinking into the sea. Those bands of ice then flopped to the ocean's surface shattering on the slush that covered it. Broly's right hand retracting from the position where her core was to turn attention toward the last of the Race of Hera.

Zangya shot in with that yellow eyed leer. Her knee crashed against his temple nudging his head aside before her left boot fired up driving the tip deep into his chest. Air crashed and she hammered home a left handed jab to the face. Hopping back, she threw a ball of green ki into his side. It exploded forging a black cloud that outlined the towering frame of the Saiyan. Shaking her head, she poured back into the smoke her left palm scraping against Broly's cheek as she passed by at speed.

Floating beneath the Saiyan, her fingertips glowed with individual spheres of green light. Lances of the green energy poured upward in a net-like formation bullying the smoke cloud bound Saiyan and filling the air with a streak of explosive bubbles. Broly's yellow eyes pierced the veil of smoke and light and she fired a pulse of ki from her hands to open some space as he shook put of the smoke.

"HAAAH!" Broly belted out before charging headlong at the Hera-jin.

Zangya threw her right and left hands to the side. Hair-like fibers suddenly stretched around the Saiyan's arms and legs a huge network of them creating a spiderweb in the air behind him. Dozens of threads reached from either end into her outstretched hands, faint pulses of green energy running along them to her body in the process." You have a lot of energy, let's see how much I can take before you pass out!" she shouted yanking on the Energy Webbing.

Broly thrashed wildly within it. Zangya's arms were pulled by the motions as energy started to stream down the coiling threads. That sapping of energy though hardly flinched the Saiyan as he continued to lurch around in the air carelessly. The Hera-jin ground her teeth together, tired breaths running from between those teeth in an attempt to hold Broly down.

"Err! HAA!" Broly roared a beam of green energy shooting from his mouth toward Zangya while his arms yanked down. The threads holding him shredded like cheap fabric while the mouth blast crashed into Zangya's core. She smashed back first against the freezing water which like concrete cracked under the force. The loose ends of her webbing burned away as the mouth blast detonated across the surface of the ocean violently. The juggernaut's power tinting the blue sea green.

Impacting the ocean Zangya descended, her eyes looking at the green light that lit the surface of the water. The heat of Broly's attack boiled the water around her sending a stream of bubbles top side along with the loose oxygen of her breath. The world was starting to fade away as dark spots began to filter into the corner of her water-y eyes. Muscles losing sensation with each passing second.

' _It's so cold..._ ' she muttered into her mind, the faint sparks of black beginning to fill her entire line of sight. The faintness of Broly's ki growing shadowed as she continued to tumble through the ocean.' _...And nothing hurts anymore. Is this what the end feels like?_ ' she smiled with euphoria from the pain, her tired eyes beginning to close.

She passed down with her eyes closing, last bits of air escaping her lungs to the surface.' _I'm coming home Yamcha, it is going to be the opposite of your visit here. I'm staying..._ ' she smiled accepting her fate the tears along her eyes fading into the sea.

' _I'm not ready for you yet, you ever think of that Zangya?_ ' Yamcha's voice cut into her ear, her tired eyes remaining closed in the process.' _This Broly guy's way stronger than you thought I know, but really letting him beat you? You haven't even used your trump card yet,_ ' the voice continued into her ear and she suddenly stopped floating away.

' _Will it be enough to stop him though? Nothing I did scratched him, two Super Saiyan Threes..._ ' she tried to reason with the ghost in her ear.

' _Have nothing on a Shadow Dragon and last time I checked you managed to put Mirra Shenron on the ropes,_ ' Yamcha retorted calling back to the day he was brought back.' _You remember how Cha looked when you transformed like that? Her smile, her surprise, do you really think she'll have that look if you give up here?_ '

Zangya's eyes snapped open with that call. Her green aura spread through the blue of the ocean countering that from the surface, a familiar crimson glow sparking from her core.

"Aahahaha!" Broly cackled above the surface of the ocean, his head leaning back in lunacy. The bubbles that had risen from the Hera-jin had disappeared and the dark clouds overhead grew darker while a fierce insanity came over him. There was nothing left in his path, none that had been present were capable having been dealt with easily. That was in his head and he reveled in it until the world became a blur in his peripheral vision.

Zangya's fist print appeared along his cheek and the sky parted with the force of the strike. He crashed against an iceberg looming thousands of feet away, but his yellow eyes could reach out and see it, amid the faint swimming in the corner of his eyes. A green inferno reaching into the sky with a faint dot hovering in the center of it, but along the fringes of that inferno was a grander glow of deep crimson red spreading streams of discharge out like the limbs of a sea star.

That blatancy of ki piqued the Saiyan's interest and he pulled free from the ice confining him. It spread outward within his green ki in a misty flash of white sparkles before cresting into the ocean. White foam mounted beneath his hovering standard issue boots before he lowered his head. That twisting current of foam spread out and back as he took after her with a rivaling billow of green ki spread across his body.

His right hand fired out and smashed against Zangya's forearm with a thunderous boom. Water sprang from the ocean below with the impact while the Hera remained firm with her Kaioken infused state. Broly kicked up with his left leg and she dodged to the side pushing it away before twisting in with an elbow strike. It hammered into Broly's jaw sending his head flying to the side and forcing the larger Saiyan to be cast away.

Zangya's left foot tapped off the air and she gave pursuit. Her right hand smashed against Broly's cheek knocking his head down before her left ripped upward knocking his head opposite. The air burst with a sonic boom as she followed through with a series of palm strikes to his chest throwing him upward in a juggling motion. Stopping that, and with blistering speed, she twisted into a corkscrew and delivered a right foot into the sternum of the descending Saiyan, her aura shooting along her leg before sending Broly launching rocket-like into the air.

A cloud overhead shattered as she appeared there, left leg swinging down to hammer into Broly's shoulder blades. The air expanded outward into a ring and Broly was hurled down with a straight trajectory. Zangya's image flickered leaving a burning green-red glow before appearing beneath Broly and kneeing him aside. He rumbled away and Zangya followed through with a slapping chop to the cheek that cut the air apart and hurled the Saiyan across the sky toward the icy field that remained.

He reared his head back unphased by the offense, his right hand shooting out to meet hers. Their knuckles met with such force that cracks pulled apart the ice that had come beneath them, sending chunks flying through the air despite their immense size. This clashing of fists though seemed to split seconds later as the two images bled into one another, afterimages.

Red-green and solid green light flashed along the horizon, a series of invisible impacts ripping through the air to reach that point. Sparkling streaks of ice were sent spraying through the air before being battled through by the same dancing lights from the distance. Clouds overhead were being punched through from both sides as the two warriors clashed in an invisible dance. Zangya's frame flickered to life when a kick squared Broly's jaw before both bodies vanished.

Broly appeared over the water with a left hand wrapping around Zangya's throat, his right releasing an energy bullet into her core. The explosion occurred along the horizon before a straight line of them ripped from the opposite direction. The two halves fracturing the very space they were occupying with dazzling arrangements of combat that were swallowed by the impacts that preceded them. Zangya's knee was batted down and Broly's forehead met hers shooting the Hera back and creating another blurry of blows.

Broly appeared again with his fist compressing the green skinned warrior's face, her head twisting to the side from the impact. That force ripped her from the air and sent her streaming away through a field of freshly torn up ice. Broly rushed after her and she maneuvered behind on of the columns. The Saiyan lurched through it though and brought his fist against her guard, The Hera-jin moved aside and allowed Broly to ram headlong into another pillar, though it failed to halt him.

She took the opening though and brought her right hand into his chin, a flash of red-green ki spreading up from her blazing Kaioken aura. Broly's body was sent skyward where Zangya warped to cutting into his stomach with a twisting kick. Broly looked at her while the force plucked her from the ground and sent, he careened away with a gawking shock. Zangya nodded to herself before following suit, vanishing as a lance of force pressed through the wild Saiyan's back.

Broly tumbled through the air stopping against the top of a blue ice-covered mountain with a scowl. Zangya appeared with her left hand aiming for his face, though it would never come to make contact. He sidestepped the punch and held the Hera-jin by her wrist. Switching his weight, the Hera-jin was pulled from her position in the air and smashed back first against the top of the icy mountain. Fractures appeared along it before the mountain crumbled to the ice below, Zangya's body smashing where its foundations had been erected, Broly firmly holding her wrist.

"Argh!" she moaned against the ground, her mouth dribbling with blood.

He picked her up and smashed her against the ice to the left, cratering it with her body and filling the air with another shout." Agaa!" Her eyes bulged, but before she could create a counter offense Broly had pulled her from the ground again. He smashed her to his right side, splitting the ice there with the force." Rah!" Violently, Broly hefted her from the ground against and rammed her body first against the ground at his feet. Zangya's head bounced against the frigid flooring before being yanked up once more, blood flowing from her nose." Aah!"

Another throw drilled her into the portion of ice that rested behind him; she flopped there, green-red aura starting to sputter out. Broly lifted her from the ground by the wrist and released while she was airborne. His right leg fired out for a kick, but she acrobatically placed her right and left hands against it. Her left foot fueled by the Super Hera-Kaioken combination smacked into his cheek. Ice spread behind Broly while his black haired head snapped away crashing back through several portions of it.

Zangya fell to the ice with a gasping breath, streaks of purple flowing from her cut face and busted nose. Her bruises and bleeding hands clenching against the surface of the ice shaking. Steam poured from her riled skin as the Kaioken's damage to her muscles started to show in minor convulsions." You really think you're something, don't you?" Zangya wheezed, her right hand lifting from the ground as she assumed a squatting position." Well take this!" she roared pushing her right hand into Broly's face.

The red and green glow of her enhanced aura exploded as the towered Saiyan was sent flying back by the strike. Zangya lurched forward, her hands forming into a claw-like shape. A sweeping right struck down against Broly. He lurched back from the blow before a left hand in the same shape struck down. These scratching strikes grew more rapid throwing Broly several steps backward with each earth-shaking blow. The Hera-jin smiled before kicking Broly in the face, having set-up the best she could.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" her hands formed a mouth-like shape, the air around it, burning into the shape of a red wreathed wolf. This blow smashed into Broly's chest and blasted him away from the ice in a fearsome roar. The howl of the Lonely Wolf of the Diablo Desert echoing loud and clear.

Broly crashed against the ice breaking chunks of it free before flipping to his feet. Ruts stretched beneath his boots as the momentum gradually slowed, his ferocious yellow eyes staring along those divots to the cause of his unwanted journey.

Zangya stumbled to her knees, green and red aura burning away. Her muscles steaming against the snow and ice while her face dripped sweat in bullets." Damn it, time's up. I thought that would be enough," Zangya grunted looking up through her blurry vision to see Broly having stopped entirely." No way, he can't still be standing. That was everything I could use on him," the Hera-jin muttered aloud knowing her body had reached its limit.

Her head lifted her body in pain. The Hera balled her fists while straightening to a vertical base preparing to stare down the Saiyan with no hope of victory looming on the horizon.' _I think we need back up now. Pan, Rote, and Goten are all gone, I'm it,'_ she thought through grit teeth as Broly bowled across the ice.

Snow sloshed into the air around the flying Saiyan, his crazed amber eyes looking the Hera-jin down. She gulped and a bead of sweat began to roll down the length of her face, Broly's flickering frame beginning to disappear from her sight. The bead continued down her jawline further and Broly's fist reared back forcing green light to glow around the entire battle field. Her chest froze amid taking a breath as the bead of sweat slipped from her face. It danced through the air gently catching the green glow of the Saiyan's aura as the hand reached through the air.

Her eyes closed and she attempted to push her right arm out in defense, it was too slow she knew that. That anticipation was never sated a huge blast of air ripping from in front of her with the sound of ice being pulled from the ground a satisfying "SCRUUNCH!' echoing through the air.

Broly's growl left her ear and trailed several feet away, her eyes opening in shock. Standing in front of her side by side were Son Goten and Rote. Their battered bodies dribbled with cuts and bruises from their clashes with the Saiyan and their tattered clothing stained with icy sea water. Goten though stood defiantly in the Turtle School Stance that had been passed down to him by his father, a lone mane of glowing blonde hair stretching along his back. Rote stood next to him in a modified version of Yamcha's Wolf Stance a matching length of hair and Super Saiyan Three energy boiling across his body.

Goku's son kept a stern face, framed by rivulets of blood running from his forehead, while looking over at Zangya." Hey, take as much time as you need. We'll finish things here," his tone seemed mature and in tone with his father's historic strength than anything he had shown before. His stern eyes showing a gritty determination common of Bardock's youngest son.

"You've done enough. Putting your body through that for us," sharing his cousin's sentiment Rote nodded.

Zangya wobbled back falling onto her butt upon the frozen land." All right, give me a few moments to get my breath and I can help some more," she replied as Broly shook the stun of the tandem kicks.

"Don't push yourself," Rote and Goten spoke together whilst Broly snarled.

"EEERAAAAAH!" Broly rushed at them with a feral shout. Ice fanned out around his charge like tissue paper, his black hair spiking backward with the speed and ferocity of the energy that he was exhibiting. The entire landscape cracked with this charge as the two Super Saiyan Threes prepared to take him on.

"HAAAA!" they ran along the ice toward him, their golden ki spreading through the numerous cracks that lined the ground at their feet.

'THUUM!' their right and left hands respectively blasted into Broly's chest knocking him from the air to the ground. His black boots made contact igniting the ice into a fierce mass of green as the pair of Saiyan lunged toward their full blooded counterpart.

"Ha! Ha da! Ha ha ha ha!" they grunted in unison attempting to overthrow the monster. Their hands moved in alternations attempting to knock off the far larger Saiyan with swift tandem strike. Broly though fluent in martial arts blocked the strikes despite his primal state, teeth gritting in frustration at the gnats attempting to knock him off. Goten and Rote hammered away again with their blows practically pushing Broly back rather than harming him.

Broly threw his arms aside, swatting Goten and Rote away. They flipped and landed on their feet before rushing back in with stubborn grimaces. Their right hands smashed against Broly's chest throwing him a few steps off. From their they kicked off with a series of body shots to the Saiyan's stomach, their arms moving like blurs. Air around them highlighted the strikes with dozens of impact points spraying across the landscape, yet Broly barely felt it.

In stereo, they swung their hands up into Broly's jaw, his head tipping backward while a plume of ice shredded up from behind him. A snowy fog descended upon the scene, the battling voices of the half-Saiyans filling the air as they continued to lash about the massive Saiyan. Rote threw his left hand into Broly's chest and Goten threw his left for a dual palm strike that pushed the larger Saiyan away. His yellow eyes turning down as they turned aside readying their right and left legs, respectively.

Twin side thrust kicks to the jaw snapped out with what could only be described as phenomenal force. Ice spread backward into a pyrotechnic display that shimmered in the green light roaring around Broly's body. The half-ling sons of siblings turned and watched hoping that Broly would be knocked back by their stereo superkicks. Broly's back was bent from the force yet there seemed to be no sign of him falling over. The Super Saiyan Threes looked and threw themselves into him again.

Their shoulders struck against his chest striking him away for mere inches as he regained his bearings. A green glow erupted from Goten's core as a heavy right hand blasted him there. Blood and spit escaped from the battered warrior's mouth as he was lifted from the ground. His shaking eyes steadied and he wrenched down on the larger Saiyan's wrist ratcheting him down in a hunched position. Rote rushed forward delivering a fierce right bicycle knee strike to the chin that checked Broly away.

Broly stopped his unwanted momentum with a shake of his head while looking at the pair of warriors angrily; no sign of even minimal damage apparent upon his face. The pair of rivaling family members nodded to one another before surging into the Saiyan again. Their right hands ripped to Broly and he grabbed them, aggressively. He roared before sweeping his right leg into Goten's side shooting him into Rote and hurling the pair through the icy landscape after a single blow.

"Ah! Hah! Argh!" their shouts raced through the icy landscape before they came to a stop along a fault in the landscape, where part of the surrounding ice had raised into the air.

"Really? Not a scratch on the guy?" Rote huffed with fatigue shaking his head while his hands clenched.

"Looks that way, we need to keep fighting though," Goten swallowed heavily, two green orbs heading their way.

"Yeah, move!" Rote, having felt the power of the same blast, shouted pushing Goten out of the way while diving to the side.

That elevated portion of ice was hurled into chunks in the breeze as two fields of green light plowed through it. The half-Saiyans looked awed at the power before planting their hands against the ground and preparing to rush again.

When they did Broly rammed into them without prejudice. Their heads snapped to the side from the dual lariat they had taken. Floating away from the collision Broly grabbed their arms and yanked the pair of Saiyans into one another, unleashing a cracking sound that rumbled through the ice and the air. The black haired Saiyan proceeded to hurl them across the landscape with ease. Their bodies cracking and rolling among the rapidly shattering icescape.

The pair rotated and landed on their feet, a third ki appearing behind them." You're okay, that's a relief Pan," Goten said whilst Broly quivered with rage, the green ki surrounding his body spiking through the ice like tongues of fire.

"Barely," Gohan's daughter replied, her top practically torn to shreds and her bra straps barely hold onto her shoulders. Her bloodied and bruises face contorted in panic pain.

"I know, the feeling," Rote nodded whilst balling his fists. He looked at Broly, who was starting to charge them once more, and then to Pan." Goten, let's run that last series back. This time though, when you see an opening Pan, fire with everything you've got," Rote instructed balling his fists.

"Right, okay, I think I can do that," she nodded with fatigued breaths.

Goten clenched his fists with his cousin and looked to his niece." Thanks Pan," Goten smiled before shooting out beside Rote within the glitz of twin Super Saiyan Three auras.

Rote and Goten rushed in their fists drawing back. Their right and left hands met Broly's face simultaneously and their knees followed suit into the chest of the wrathful Saiyan. Broly growled and the pair hopped away their left and right legs scissoring into Broly's neck. That combination struck snapping the air but Broly tensed his neck and it threw the pair of Super Saiyans from him.

They landed several yards away and charged, their blue-green eyes looked back to where Pan was in the process. As they got closer a series of blue energy bullets whizzed by, their frames slowing up enough to run beside the beams of ki. Broly looked as the blasts hammered into his body picking him from the ground and then blasting him upward. Goten and Rote bounced off several blocks of floating ice to give chase, their aura exploding to add 'oomph' to their take off.

Broly was met at the peak of the explosions with a pair of kicks to the chest that flung him through the air. He slammed into a rising spire of ice which displayed cracks around his cratering frame. Unfazed the wrathful Saiyan shook his head and took out of the formation until a pair of fists struck him against it, pinning him. Heat surged through his body and he roared flinging the assailing half-lings aside with a flashing of his aura. The pair were taken aback by the display and that was the space needed.

Broly swung his fists out to either side and struck Goten and Rote against the structure rushing several hundred feet down with them in tow. Their voices raised in pain as they bounced along the frozen structure, tears welling in their eyes. At the end of this rut Broly's legs bent and he pressed firmly against the structure, launching from it toward Pan.

"Eh!" Pan groaned, her hands filling with spheres of blue energy. Those blasts rained out aiming at the assailing Broly and glancing across his broad chest like bugs against a windshield. Pan looked nervous as her relatives upon the spire of ice righted themselves.

Goten and Rote slid down the side in unison, teeth gnashing." Goten, we can't catch him with speed alone," Rote snickered watching as Pan's assault continued to prove worthless against the incoming Saiyan missile.

Goten nodded running across the ice to stand beside Rote." Then, throw me," his golden aura exploded outward filling the icy structure with a Super Saiyan glow.

"What?" Raditz's son seemed shocked by the notion.

"Throw me!" Rote nodded cupping his hands and forming a platform for his cousin to jump upon.

Goten tensed and bounced off the volleyball-like serve of his cousin. His own flight speed increased with the extra momentum and he managed to catch up to Broly, his right knee blasting the Saiyan from his trajectory with Pan. This tough garnered the feral warrior's attention which swiftly led to a right hand slamming Goten into a lifted cube of ice. Goten bounced off it, choking, with Broly swatting him aside and clenching him by the right arm.

Trapped, Goten was kneed in the stomach and thrown face first to the ground. He was reeled back up and smashed into the face with a left jab and dropped onto a knee lift. Blood and sweat mixed from his face as he screamed, Rote's shimmering frame continuing to descend the icy spire.

The black haired warrior threw Goten upward and caught his descending frame with a flurry of punches. The Super Saiyan Three belted out in pain as the vicious explosions of the impacts echoed through the sky, a stunned Pan watching on as Broly rammed him back first against the ground. Goten bounced up instinctively it seemed before being kneed in the stomach and driven back to the ground with an ax fist.

Rote's foot crushed the crumbling remains of the spire and blasted it away as he fired to Broly's location. Broly turned with Goten's body in hand unaware of the forearm that was heading his way. It struck against his forehead and launched him across the ice with a blazing streak of Super Saiyan Three energy trailing behind. Rote's furrowed his brow while pushing with all the force he could muster; ice and snow being swept up around them in a messy debris streak.

Goten clenched his fist and freed himself from Broly's grasp throwing his left forearm into Broly's stomach, aiding in Rote's pushing. They hammered through the glacier covered area crazily, sending several hundred tons of ice to the wayside as they ruptured the pristine environment. Belting to their strongest the pair threw Broly into the air by standing up, a crater spreading along their feet. Broly's yellow eyes leered down ferociously and a primal roar escaped him.

Broly threw his right arm down at Rote and his left at Goten. The pair of Saiyans opened up and caught the fists by the wrist, a series of dents spiking through the battered ice beneath them. Furiously, Rote's right knee soared up meeting Broly's chin whilst Goten's left followed. A sparkling blast of gold triggered, shredding the sky and launching Broly away with a heavy 'crackoom!' that reached out to the edges of the light. The pair chuckled after the successful strike before tumbling to the ground.

They smashed body first against the ground whilst Broly came down several dozen feet opposite their location. Upon meeting the ground, the angry Saiyan pressed up, his head shaking the snow and ice that had coated him upon impact." He got up after that! Goten! Rote! Hurry!" Pan shouted from her battered kneeling position.

Goten and Rote pressed up a few parts of a second later, their teeth gnashing together." Hey, Rote how much more can you take?" Goten asked with a furrowed brow, his grinding teeth dripping blood down his chin.

"Why? Do you have something planned?" Raditz's son clenched his fist, knowing Broly was heading their way. His eyes closed as he awaited the answer pain prevalent along his face and body.

"A little something, I learned from Katas, though with how he is now I don't see it working," Goku's son explained.

Rote shook his head, aura expanding." Well, give it a try. I'll hold him back, it's not like we have too many options anyway," Rote said rolling his neck." I can buy a few seconds for you to get your bearings," the elder of the two added before rushing at the incoming Broly.

His right fist shot out and smashed into Broly's cheek, to no avail. His left leg fired out and he sprang back, Broly's right hand crashing mere inches in front of his standing spot. Cracks ripped through the icy land forcing Rote into the air. Broly launched at him and delivered a left handed punch that slapped Rote across the sky. The son of Raditz rumbled through the air discombobulated and covered in faint snow before coming to reason against the icy ground.

Pain rushed over Raditz's heir's face as he pressed up, the looming Broly striking down at him. Rote swung his right and left arms aside pirouetting around the strike which sent a tremor across the entire planet with no concern for it. Broly pulled up from that spot and bowled toward Rote, lashing out with a furious right hand. Rote crossed his arms and tensed, the immense impact pulling him from the ground and pushing him over the ice in rut.

Broly bolted down that rut attempting to plow into Rote until Goten hopped in the way. His right and left hand were in the position of the Kamehameha, but his pinkie and rings fingers were pressed against the palms of his hands. A golden thudding sound rushed through the air swallowing Broly's body and halting his momentum dead in its tracks.

Goten stood forcing his aura upon the berserk Saiyan, a ferocious grit crossing his face while the discharge of Super Saiyan Three raced out." You have a lot to learn, Broly. Here on Earth we live together in peace and harmony, though that isn't always the case. We've had our fair share of enemy's sure, but I get the feeling you're not one of them," Goten said looking the wrathful Saiyan in his crazed eyes." You don't have to fight us Broly. It's clear to me that your father is the one using you, so how about we stop-" Goten was cut off by a change in the energy.

Broly's green energy started to overflow into the Super Saiyan Three energy that Goten was using." What? Keh-" Goten could no longer talk as the green energy of his foe locked him in place opposite to what it was mere seconds ago." ERAAAH!" Broly roared sending his aura shooting out while flinging Goten backward from the sheer wind speed.

"Your plan was to talk to him?" Rote asked firing a ki blast into Broly's face before grabbing Goten and shooting into the air.

"I said I didn't see it working but looking at us now using it offensively was out of the question," Goten replied before being released to float into the air, Broly's yellow gaze staring from the ice below.

Rote nodded looking to his left, where Katas and the ship was." Heh, we're getting pretty close to that ship, you think ol' Paragus has a way of stopping Broly?" Rote asked, a green flash ripping Broly from the ground.

"No clue, but if he does, we should check it out!" Goten pushed at his top speed toward the ship, Broly's growling voice racing toward them.

"Yeah!" Rote replied firing a few energy bullets toward Broly to give a minute fraction of a diversion.

* * *

"Paragus! Stop this now!" Cheelai bolted from the ship, her hands resting strongly on her hips as she looked into the sole eye of the aging Saiyan.

"What? Can't you listen stay in the ship!" Paragus roared at her taking his attention away from the combat. His hands raised toward her while Katas scowled, a glow igniting with his hand.

"And let you boss around Broly like this! Who do you think you are letting him fight your battles?!" frustrated Cheelai leaned into Paragus further, her anger showing in the purple-pink of her eyes.

"I said shut up woman!" the light in his pal was fired with the shout, intercepted by Katas' own energy blast knocking it away." You, Namek, if you want to die so badly how about you go and fight Broly!" he roared teeth grinding.

"Who's the girl and why is she here?" the Super Namekian commented looking at Paragus coldly.

"She's the foundation of my new empire, if you must know. They have a base planet that will be perfect for the new Saiyan Race under my command!" Paragus roared causing her to furrow her brow further.

"What? That's what you brought us here for?!" Cheelai recoiled back, looking at the combat in the sky and how it was approaching." And now you've got Broly all whipped into a frenzy!" she scowled as the two Super Saiyan Threes hovered overhead.

"Hey! Paragus you have a wave to stop Broly right?!" Rote shouted as the green warrior shot to a halt overhead with a furious growl on his face.

"I do, but there is no stopping your demise!" Paragus grinned.

"Then, we'll just take it from you!" Goten shouted landing on the ground, Broly's fierce frame shooting into position feet away from where Rote was. The attention of everyone below raising to see the imposing Saiyan.

Paragus took that arrival as an opening. His left arm wrapped tightly around Cheelai's throat pulling her from the ground and pressing her against his chest." You'll do no such thing! You goody-goods would never risk the life of someone like this to stop my son! Submit to death!" he laughed as Rote was struck by the fierce Saiyan warrior.

Rote crashed behind the ship, his body bouncing along the ice." Give us the damn stop measure!" Rote shouted, blood running down his face. Broly's body beginning to surge with a field of explosion green light.

"Accept your fate!" Paragus roared looking past the ship to the downed Super Saiyan Three.

Cheelai looked up at the furious Broly as he filled his right hand with energy." Broly! Stop! Stop fighting!" she shouted to him from the ground.

His yellow eyes turned from his target to her, a twitch shaking along his face. His teeth grinding to a halt as some lucidity came to his angered features." Eh heh," he muttered with a grunt.

"You don't have to listen to him! Stop fighting Broly!" the green alien continued to say, Broly's frame halting as the Super Saiyan Threes regrouped somewhat.

"What are you stopping for? You're not finished!" Paragus placed his free hand against Cheelai's cheek." If you honestly think I'll let this girl stop you from achieving my revenge..." Paragus remarked pushing, Cheelai's head moving awkwardly to the side from the applied force." You're wrong! So, kill them Broly! Kill them all!" Paragus belted out angrily.

Broly's teeth ground as Cheelai's head was continuing to be pushed to the side. Her teeth starting to show as the pressure on her neck increased, the crazed father leading his crazed son further." Eh!" he started to snarl angrily, the brief glimpses of Cheelai and Lemo interacting with him coming to mind, a frustration mounting that he could not accurately describe.

"Hah!" his energy began to grow wildly with the next grunt, his furrowing brows continuing to furrow. His yellow pupils began to fade in and out of sight while his muscles twitched with power.

"Heh!" he continued while Paragus' hand kept pressure along Cheelai's cheek. Sweat formed along the green alien's skin as her head continued to move to the side against her will.

"Goten, Rote, his ki...it's rising! You two need to be ready!" Katas clenched his fists, powering up himself. The ice around them began to melt away into spirals of water forcing them to float.' _This is the power Paragus was talking about. This is the same form that Keru of Universe Six has, and that one from Universe Eight too, the Legendary Super Saiyan,_ ' he thought grinding his teeth.

' _What about her?_ ' Rote asked entering stance.

' _I will make sure she is okay on this end._ '

' _Got it,_ ' the tired pair nodded their heads.

VvvWOOOSH!' the environment paled in color.

The half-Saiyans looked to the sky as the ice they stood upon cracked away from the central mass. A twisting blue light pulled from the environment before reaching Broly's body. The waves below them sprayed upward through the cracks as the ship they had arrived on lifted from the deteriorating structure. Their long manes of blonde hair swept backward while Broly lifted higher into the air.

A second concentric ring took a green sheen from the world. Broly's muscles swelled with latent power while the ice chipped apart into a thick slush that floated along the surface, those down below forced to levitate to avoid sinking into the sea. Broly's voice then lifted in the air as he shouted pulsing with the primal power that had granted him the broad advantage over the fight.

The final wave tinted the sky into a gray hue that sucked away as Broly continued to grumble. His aura bursting out with a broad glow that returned color to the entire battlefield his muscles surging outward in a fiery blur of green ki.

"RAGHH!" the Saiyan seemed to burst for within himself as ki flowed out in giant dome-shaped pulses. The waves around the warriors turned into concentric vortexes that pulled the slush of the destroyed snow to the depths of the ocean. Lightning ripped across the black sky and thunderous rolls occurred in the distance the solid islands that had once been under life rising from the ocean as the sole landmasses. Broly's tone ripping through the sky fiercely.

"AAAAH!" his voice continued to race out while his body swayed within the imposing green ki. Then it stopped, and he pulled his head down and looked across the battlefield.

Broly was no longer bearing the black hair he had been fighting with it was a vibrant shade of yellow-green which stood among his jade aura. His muscles had grown broader and more defined adding bulk to his upper and lower body while also increasing his height by several inches. This impressive physique was topped off by a pair of blank eyes staring angrily across the battle field to the warriors that had dared stand in his way.

' _Keru didn't feel anything like this,_ ' Rote swallowed heavily, his senses losing track of Broly's power." Goten, we need everything we can muster, so did Katas teach you anything else?" he twitched his nose as Paragus laughed from below.

"I don't think they'll work against someone like this. How about your training with Uncle Raditz? Did you learn how to go God?" he asked as Broly looked down upon his Legendary Super Saiyan hands.

"No, guess we're going to have to get some back up after all," Rote sighed looking down.

"Ditto, but let's give him everything we got until one of them shows up," Goten grinned.

"Deal," his cousin clenched his fists.

Their golden auras ripped out and merged together forming a glowing ball of ki that stood against a larger sphere provided by the Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

 ** _Southern Islands..._**

His black mohawk waved as he adjusted his blue wristbands. Sea water lapped rapidly against the shoreline and heavy winds swept through the orange gi that covered his body, the kanji 'ウブ' 'Uubu' moving within its field of white." I'll handle things from here okay? I don't think you have to get involved," Uub said aloud, though talking telepathically.

* * *

Pan flashed up to stand beside her family, blood and sweat mixing and freezing along her face." You guys ready to do this?" she asked with a mature tone and eerie confidence.

"Heh, even if we're not he's coming," Rote chuckled as Goten looked to his niece.

"You're hanging with us til the end, huh Pan?"

"Yeah, I need to show what I can do. Even if Dad or someone else'll come in and get the real win," Pan nodded. Their experiment had failed, there was no chance of beating Broly as he was now.

"Well said, now let's give him hell," Rote belted at the top of his lungs, their trio of auras spiking into a giant golden one.

"Bring it Broly!" the hybrids shouted while launching into combat with their massive foe.

He roared forcing a green orb to consume the entire area, blasting tidal waves away and shaking the planet. This was not going to be a good time.

* * *

 _The Legendary Super Saiyan rears its head! What now for our battle worn heroes? Uub seems to head for assistance, but is he going to prove enough to handle the raging warrior? Find out next time..._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Space...**_

Mirra Shenron walked by an oasis on Planet Gelbo, trailing behind her allies. In her reflection upon the water, she saw something sinister. Her pink skin was replaced with colder gray skin tone that was accented along the cheeks and eyes with red markings, her white hair tinted a charcoal color. Panic sank into her chest as a wind caused ripples to form along the surface of the water.

Staring from behind that reflection was a tall woman with flat white hair that reached through a golden tiara in two spikes. Her red eyes looked confidently toward the Shadow Dragon while similar red markings accented her face. A distinct regal red attire clothing her body parallel to a long wooden staff.

"Hey? Mirra, you alright?" Trunks asked looking back from the group to the Shadow Dragon.

Her red gaze looked to him before returning to the water, where her normal pink skinned complexion replied." Yes, I'm fine. I just caught my reflection," she replied before jogging after Trunks with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Okay, I think you deserve it that Zoonama guy caught you pretty good with that sneak attack," Bra remarked referring to the fishman alien that they had overcome.

Mirra Shenron shook her head." No worries, he was far too weak to hurt me," she assured jogging to catch up with the half-Saiyan.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Arrival?! Reincarnate vs Force Incarnate!_**

 ** _Broly Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

The trio of Son family members raced at the Legendary Saiyan with grimaces of determination upon their faces. Immediately, they slammed against the veil of green ki that sprawled around Broly, streaks of discharge from their clashing auras shooting across the sky. Lowering their heads, the trio pressed onward increasing the length of the clashing streaks of energy while encroaching upon the potent behemoth within. Broly's white eyes looking upon them furiously.

The golden trio shredded through the green and reached Broly's body. The giant's right hand swiped out causing Goten to pull back with a fresh line of blood shooting across his nose from the grazing collision. A spinning kick to the opposite side tipped Rote back, a pressure wave spreading across his abdomen. Pan's black haired head was pushed aside by the breeze of a punch from the Saiyan, locks of it streaking over a fresh wound that spawned along her temple.

Grimacing the threesome spun away from their target, the fortification of their auras no longer unified. Broly looked across at the triangle surrounding him, a confident grin crossing his crazed features." Ahaha!" he shouted throwing a series of green orbs from his hands.

"Crap!" Goten growled forcing himself away from the trajectory of the nearest ball. It shattered, along with two others, against the ocean several hundred feet behind him. Water spread out before being vaporized within the rapidly expanding green veil that followed detonations.

Rote looked up from the edge of two concentric domes, the laughing Broly leering at them from the position he had been in.' _Damn it, that was close,_ ' his gaze turned to Pan, who was gritting against the impact that had occurred behind her.

' _Hey, guys, if we're getting help why are we holding back on our ki?_ ' Pan asked telepathically. Her blue-green eyes were closing, having to dodge that last attack hindering her ability to hold on much longer.

' _You want to throw everything we can at Broly then?_ ' Goten asked as Broly's hovered frame glowed. The Legendary Super Saiyan's patience had begun to wear thin once more.

Rote smiled while shaking his head.' _We barely have enough time to dodge how are we going to hit him with anything?_ ' Rote pointed out, his tired muscles screaming for any stoppage.

Goten's body burned to life with a blazing golden shade, streams of discharge expanding in python-like coils around said aura.' _Leave that to me, you guys charge up what you can,_ ' Goten informed before leering at Broly.

' _You sure?_ ' Rote asked, the sky exploding with a golden arrow as his cousin took after Broly. Streams of discharge swayed around Goten, drawing Broly's glare immediately while rattling the foundations of the sky.

 _'He has to be,_ ' Pan nodded pulling her hands to her side. Blue light coursed down her arms and into her palms as the golden light surrounding her body began to disappear." KAME-" that blue glow condensed with this incantation, a sphere of light pulsating between cupped palms." HAME!" she continued, the sphere pulling her hands apart slowly while all the ki she could muster pooled inside it.

Rote hopped back trusting his cousin as he approached the green haired Super Saiyan.' _This is for you Uncle Goku,_ ' Rote smirked pulling his hands to the side." KAME!" the long hair draping from his head shortened, back into Super Saiyan Two. The sphere within his hands though did not dwindle, having absorbed that power its." HAME!" as Goten grew closer to Broly, Rote reverted to his normal Super Saiyan state and his battered body wincing.

Broly swatted at Goten and the half-Saiyan looked toward him.' _Body, don't fail me now!_ ' Goten's teeth clenched, a red glow surging across his skin. The sky pivoted with a dimensional anomaly as the Super Saiyan Three became engulfed in a blazing crimson. He swayed through the stroke with ease, the ocean below ripping away from the impact. Goten shouted." SOLAR FLARE!" the entire Northern range was encompassed in the blinding flash, his hands pulling back to his side.

He flipped back with streams of steam blazing from his boiling skin, tears brimming in his eyes. Super Saiyan Three left him instantly as he pushed away from the behemoth, back to where Rote and Pan were. Broly's lumbering frame lashing about in confusion wrought by the blinding technique.

Goten's hands pulled at his side, Super Saiyan hair barely clinging to its power. His teeth ground together in pain and he seethed out the incantation." KAME-" the words rang out and blue ki danced between his palms. Sweat that managed to dribble from his face caught the blue light and danced in the azure before boiling away from the heat." HAME!" mounting what he could Goten continued, his blonde hair returning to black.

Rote's blonde gave out within the same moment. Broly looked up with black spots filling his vision the blue lights from the trio of Saiyans hidden within the aftershocks of the Taiyoken. Though blind he could hear the rumbling sound of their auras flickering from Super Saiyan to nothing, the brewing ki that resided at their fingertips.

The three base state Saiyans exhaled slowly, their tired arms holding the amalgam of what power Broly had not beaten out of them. Grunting and groaned they started to throw their hands power, the air around them encompassed by a shimmering azure daze that twisted out for dozens of miles over the once frozen archipelago in the north. Those groans merged into a chorus of devastation:

"HAAAAA!" the welling blue energy deafened the voice behind it sending them scrambling with its potent roar. Broly's white eyes watched as a beam that dwarfed his impressive frame rushed onward. The devastated landscape below rumbled amid the energy and the sky burned under the Turtle Hermit's might. Thunder boomed and lightning crashed down the three hybrids pushing their wills into the blast to assure it hit. The giant though looked bored to it.

His right hand raised, a spark of green energy growing into a basketball sized sphere. Palming that he threw it at the incoming attack with nonchalance, brought upon by his immense energy. The ocean below cut away the instant the ball met the Family Kamehameha. Flames of jade light formed a corona around the pulsating blue ray with a counter of ridiculous proportions. Cracks spread through the revealed ocean floor, crimson-orange spewing forth from the lava that was being pulled from the collision.

The three hybrid Saiyans winced in unison. Their arms pushing into their chests from the counterweight of Broly's enormous attack. Teeth grinding, they found themselves pushed back and the three Kamehamehas they had used being shredded through like tissue paper. Wincing they lowered their heads and continued to shout, Broly's hand pushing the attack through their effort like it was nothing more than a breeze. Thunder boomed from behind in their struggle and the mountain of green light loomed mere feet away.

"Okay, how did that not even make it to him?" Goten swallowed, his teeth baring against the force of the energy blast. Veins stretched along his fatigued forearms and pain started to overwhelm his face and chest.

Pan was being pushed back the most by the attack, her head dropping." Here, let me help!" a familiar voice said in her ear.

The sphere of green light was pushed away by a raised right hand, the embers of the Kamehameha burning around the being that had spoken. Broly looked down in surprise as his energy sphere ruptured outside of the Earth's atmosphere lighting the planet temporarily with the green light that it carried. The figure capable of such a feat was looking at him as well with right hand raised into a position that had countered his attack.

Sparkling pink ki stretched into the sky, flashes of white flowing through it, as the warrior entered stance. His orange gi flapped amid the aura, the specialized kanji on the back giving his identity to those that knew him. His black eyes had faint red rims around the pupils and his skin bore a faint pink tinge amid its normal brown hue. His mohawk blew in the passing wind and a stern glare marked his face. This was the reincarnate of the terrible Majin Buu pupil of Son Gohan and Son Goku: Uub.

"Waiting for the dramatic timing eh, Uub?" Rote asked with heavy breaths. His relief though hid behind the words, it was getting cut quite close.

Uub looked at Broly, his gaze momentarily turning to his Saiyan allies." Get out of here," he advised failing to acknowledge Rote's claim. The stern tone in his voice radiated through the air and it seemed to strike the battered Z-Fighters in their cores.

"Got it, we'll help Katas out," Goten nodded leading away.

"Now!" Uub shouted throwing his right hand forward. Broly flickered there slamming down with a right hand that threw the ocean that had attempted to fill in below away. Spikes of water shot upward around the group of Z-Fighter's as Uub's palm resisted the force of the Saiyan. Waves of force rippled out shattering the watery spires and flinging the rocky floor beneath away as if it were sand in the desert.

"You heard him, let's go!" Rote grabbed Pan's right arm shouting to Goten. Seconds later they were shooting away, fading out of Uub's periphery as he continued to resist the force. The green haired warrior looking upon him with a crazed glare in his hollow eyes.

Broly's other hand swatted out strongly. The ocean floor shredded away as Uub's face compressed with the force. Rocks that were sent from the floor were vaporized as the brown skinned warrior shot from his previous position in the sky. A blast of magma seemed to spew from the ground before cooling in the wind that Broly's charge left behind. Broly's right hand reared back while the reincarnate looked up from the ocean floor, water slowly falling from its hostage position.

Broly smashed down for a strike that Uub countered with a spinning back fist. He kicked out with his free leg to jab it into Broly's stomach throwing the warrior from the ocean floor into the air, water descending quickly as the Legendary Super Saiyan shot up. The reincarnate stared as water swallowed his position with a tidal splashing. His image though faded from the sea floor appearing above the Saiyan in the air, hands raised over his head.

The ax fist attempt was blocked by the twisting Broly, who held it within his massive palm." Let's see how long you can keep up Broly!" Uub shouted pulling free and kicking Broly across the face. The pair shimmered in the colors of their auras before vanishing.

Huge strikes exchanged in a blinding barrage, the grunts of both parties racing out like thunder. Faint glimpses pilled out with Uub and Broly striking at one another in elaborate ballet. The sky rumbled in a chain of these terrifying moves each movement frames in time with flickering afterimages. Broly's raging voice overwhelmed the air while his right hand tore down, Uub's black eyes following it toward his body. He vanished at the last second and the previous bombardment of sound resounded through the land.

Uub appeared in a quick succession of afterimages, his right and left hand highlighting the sky with flashes of pink light. Broly's head was being knocked back by these punches, his hollow eyes showing mild surprise at the power and spectacle brought by the warrior. Broly attempted to reply to the series of punches when Uub's left leg struck against the side of his head. a green line shot over the horizon, a series of sonic booms highlight by pink flashes following along.

Uub transmitted beneath the streaming away warrior and kneed upward with his right leg. It missed as Broly twisted around it, and in the same move drove his forearm into the smaller fighter's chest. Uub gawked at the force before being blown away by it. Green streaks lined the sky in that moment, Uub's features being blasted into invisibility by the speed of the towering Legendary Super Saiyan. Craters cracked the fabric of space around them before blasting them closed with subsequent punches. A devastating kick following suit, Uub's body folding over the Saiyan's leg before shimmering away.

The orange donning warrior's frame was sent over the horizon line, the icecaps of the north fading for deciduous forests, at least that was what appeared to shoot beneath him as he hammered through clouds. His black eyes focused on the path he had taken and the green light that was being thrown his way. Shaking his head, he balled his fists. A thunderous clapping sound fluttered through the Northern Mountains and Uub's afterimage disappeared, his body shooting back at speeds that were incalculable.

Broly's cheek was ground up by a left hook.' GROOOSH!' the sound barrier stood no chance from the immense impact that had been brought upon Broly. The Saiyan's head and body snapped back from the blow whilst the ocean below sloshed like a kiddie pool. Uub's grimace of determination continued as his fist twisted throwing the Saiyan further into the air with the direction of the devastating strike.

Broly soared through the sky coming to an abrupt stop with a shout and flaring of his gigantic aura. Uub shimmered in front of the Saiyan throwing his left hand aimed at the Saiyan's cheek. Broly moved around it and threw his leg into the incoming Uub's stomach, the human's right and left hands pushing down to meet it. The reincarnated Buu ground his teeth together before pushing away in a stumble step, the wispy upper clouds of the atmosphere streaking past.

'THUD!' they slammed into each other like two bulls. Pink and green light clashed before sprawling outward into a fireball that rattled the sky around them. Booms raced down from the clashing of their fists with dense flashes of lightning running to the ground below. A delayed reaction ran through both of them before they blurred past one another.

Uub's frame shimmered past Broly's body, throwing the larger Saiyan off as an indent appeared along Broly's cheek. The brute recovered quickly and Uub zipped past against, his right leg wrapped round the warrior's head in the process. As Uub retracted his leg Broly stuttered back again with a shaking sensation rattling his blank eyes. Gohan's student nodded before charging directly into his opponent's core. A forearm starting the series by throwing Broly off balance fully.

The reincarnate lowered his head took on his foe. His right hand fired first striking below the scar that marked the left side of Broly's chest, the Saiyan's teeth grinding as he shrugged the impact. Uub's left hand fired out into Broly's gut hurling the Saiyan a few inches back with the force. He retracted that and rammed it into the Saiyan's slightly protruding jaw. A spinning blast of air followed through Broly's blanched green-yellow hair and his body continued to nod back.

Gohan's student swept around and planted his left foot into Broly's forehead. The Saiyan's body shuddered before being thrown back with an explosion of pink light and heat. His arms slammed down and countered the momentum with Uub charging in for a chop to the cheek that knocked his head down. Broly floated away partial with the blow, his bangs covering his hollow eyes as the impact snapped through the air with a whipping snap.

Suddenly, Broly's head snapped up and Uub was hammered into with a clothesline. The brown skinned fighter doubled back from the blow with a mist of spit spreading his lips, the force shredding him across the sky in agony. He looked up from the blow, his chin resting on Broly's lariat, before pushing off. Broly saw this and threw his right hand out wrapping Uub's cheek around it. The mohawked warrior shot through the air in shock, his head cocked to the side.

Broly clenched his fist, green aura exploding across his body, his left foot tapped against the air and he pursued. A chest bump caught the tumbling Uub blasting him away with a green flash that stretched across the sky for dozens of miles. Smoking from the blow the human careened away with arms and legs flailing uncontrollably, Broly's manic eyes pursuing.

The Saiyan spun through a cloud, its firm whiteness dancing along his body, with his left hand palming the warrior's face. The orange donning human's voice rose in pain as Broly's grip tightened silencing when a right hand bent his body unnaturally over it. Blood spilled from his mouth in crimson rivulets before being knocked away by a swatting backhand from the Saiyan, his body shooting through an upper status cloud wildly.

"Haaa!" Broly roared shredding that cloud and looming atop Uub, plumes of the broken cloud cresting the Saiyan's chest. His right hand drilled Uub in the chest, compressing it and sending a barrage of sonic booms through the warrior's body to the lower atmosphere. Blood ripped free from the human's mouth before the force yanked him to the Earth's surface below.

The green glow of Broly expanded and he chased Uub along the transition route to the ground. The mohawked bearing human grit his teeth as a kick ground against his undefended ribs and threw him against the air like a stone over the surface of a pond.

Uub's black eyes opened and a pink glow shot around his body, the momentum stopping dead. He twisted from horizontal to a vertical base, his battered body shining with a pink glow. The blood hanging from his mouth dried up and the crater in is chest popped out unaffected. The bleeding scuff along his cheek closed and returned to normal while his stern glare remained fixated on the green wreathed opposition. Broly looked from his distant position growling like a feral dog, how dare Uub shrug his offense off?

"Eh, okay you're really something Broly," Uub remarked straightening and resuming stance." But you can't go around hurting people like you have today, I'm sure someone already told you that's not how we fight here on the Earth," his pink aura swelled as he talked. During that though his eyes focused and refocused attempting to size up the Saiyan warrior in the process.' _We're still on even serve about now. I can't let up,_ ' he noted mentally." So, I'm going to stop you before you do something that we'll both regret," Uub's left arm swung in front of his body, glowing with the pink glow of his aura.

From their position, over one twenty yards apart, they charged again in a pair of meteoric streaks. With a flick of the foot and a sonic cone Uub and Broly flew together their timing almost in sync. Right hands were thrown meeting dead center over a looming white plume of cloud. It shimmered within their auras before exploding away in vaporized streams lit by their contrasting aura.

Uub threw Broly back with the strength of his right hand and followed through with a stiff kick to the gut. Broly hunched over from the blow and looked up to find the sole of his opponent's blue boot framing the side of his face. Uub pushed off Broly's face and delivered a martial arts kick to the ribs that bent Broly unnaturally to the side. The Legendary Super Saiyan was punched in the stomach by Uub's left hand the impact ripping through his body violently. That was not the end though, as Broly tried to recover Uub pivoted along his left boot and hammered his right elbow into Broly's temple, the Legendary Super Saiyan being flung across the sky with the force.

Unrelenting Uub followed through the air like a pink missile. His right fist fired out striking Broly in the chin. Blurring to the side Uub delivered a palm strike to the taller warrior's face knocking it aside. His right leg then pumped into the muscular Saiyan's stomach. Blurring past Broly, Uub's hands rattled unloading with a barrage of rapid punches to the stomach that pelted Broly back in staggers. This combination finished with Uub flipping back and delivering a flat kick to the top of Broly's head folding him up and firing him to the ground.

Clenching his fist Son Gohan's disciple shot after Broly. He cut Broly's downward momentum off with a spinning back fist to the falling Saiyan's face, slapping him across the skyline several thousand feet off the ground. The fur around Broly's waist waved wildly as his mouth hung open limply. Uub "ran" across the air as if it were ground to driving his left foot into Broly's right cheek. The Saiyan's head twisted to the side and he rocketed off again.

Uub nodded his head before rushing toward Broly, his arms and legs tucking to form a compact ball. A pink flash ripped along his tucked position blasting him into Broly like a cannon ball; the Saiyan's larger frame being thrown off kilter. This round posture led to a springing right uppercut that struck the opened Broly. The green haired head of the Saiyan snapped back as Uub shot past the sky burning within the blazing pink that accompanied the reincarnated Majin Buu.

The orange donning human stopped his upward momentum to stare down, Broly's body frozen in its aerial position staring to the sky. A growl roared through Broly's mouth and he shot into Uub's stomach with a right handed punch. Uub doubled over the hand of his adversary before being smashed with a left hand to the cheek. Before he could be flung away Broly's hand grabbed him around the ankle yanking him forward into a savage knee strike to the forehead.

Blood ripped free from the brown skinned flesh in that area before spilling further as a punting kick struck the same spot. Uub was thrown from the Saiyan's grasp flipping head-over-heels with a stunned shell-shock on his face. Broly roared pursuing him, palm striking his face with enough force to split his nose. Uub's body blasted away with a green flash from the impact and explosion covering his body several seconds after the impact. Broly's eyes leered and he ripped after.

Uub's chin was met with a right hand that batted him into the sky. Broly's right boot crunched against Uub's chest their bodies shooting toward the ocean within a jade hue that ripped the air like a knife through butter. Broly belted out another primal shout before kicking Uub with his other foot.

The brown skinned warrior ripped downward, blasting an island from the planet's surface. The debris of the impact burst with Broly's charge as he grabbed Uub along the throat. The human's eyes bulged as Broly pushed him through the ocean, giving him no time to regain his breath. Their bodies shot through the murky black depths of the sea to the white sandy seafloor, bubbles spreading from their mouths and noses to the surface as Uub's back battered the sandy floor.

The blackness around them glowed in Broly's light and the Saiyan knew it. He hefted Uub from the seafloor and pounded him against it again, spreading cracks through the sandy base and causing the ocean above them to jostle wildly. Another lift up and slam rattled the planet again, the cracks spreading deeper and further with faint red-orange glows starting to expand from the center of the crater. The raging Saiyan's power greater than the "slowing" effect caused by the depths.

He pulled Uub up from the ocean and punched him in the face, a spray of law shooting from the seafloor. That spew cooled into an obsidian formation that caught Uub before shattering and allowing him to streak through the sea. Broly grinned before charging along the ocean floor the volatile situation spreading further plumes of liquid rock into the sea to solidify. Uub's face was met with a left punch that pushed him through the ways and to the floor again, a sandy plume shooting from the ocean to the surface.

Broly grinned pulling Uub from the ocean again, his left leg wrapping the orange wearing human's head and throwing him across the rapidly breaking seafloor. Uub's right hand twisted around and he planted it against the sandy sea bottom, a spread of it forming around the claw mark he left. His black eyes looked at Broly's hollow white one's before his pink aura expanded out, throwing sand away in a vortex.

Tenths of second later, a series of strikes pushed forth from the depths and into the air, the ocean below bubbling out from the released sounds. Broly's body was the cause of this with Uub's fierce martial arts strikes pummeling the larger warrior into the air. Uub flickered from beneath his foe to appear behind him with a brutal knee kick to the jaw that twisted Broly's head around. The impact spinning the air and launching Broly away in a corkscrew.

"Ahaha!" Broly laughed to the sky, his aura forming a dome that sent energy blasts raining out." HAAAA!" he added increasing the number and ferocity of the blasts, all aiming to Uub.

' _This is exactly what happened with Keru too,_ ' Uub thought. His right hand swiped out, a pink wall spreading out. The blasts struck against it before detonating harmlessly. Uub lowered his hand while adjusting his stance amid the streaks of water that fell from his soaking gi." Enough Broly!" he slammed his arms down to push his aura out to the fringes.

"Hahaha!" Broly shouted shooting at Uub with a devilish determination.

"Haaa!" Uub retorted following in after the Saiyan.

* * *

"What power!" Paragus laughed feeling the ramifications of the struggle through every inch of his body. His crazed single eye scanned the sky amid the flashes of pink and green light, madden glee expressed over his face.

Katas shook his head and cleared his throat." You realize that this struggle is over don't you, Paragus?" the fused Super Namekian inquired with a booming tone, his body carefully eyeing Cheelai as she grimaced under Paragus' death grip.

Paragus' head snapped down from its eyeing position and he snickered." Is that so? Your best hope is that boy he has no chance against my son. You should be the one forfeiting not me," the graying Saiyan shouted torqueing Cheelai's head to the side a little more. Her teeth ground together under the applied pressure, her purple-pink eyes shaking with the fear of demise.

"Think what you want, but say that you can't control Broly? What would you do?" Katas asked, his antennae twitching as Uub's frame flickered briefly overhead before vanishing to Broly again.

"Control him? Me, do you see that collar around his neck? I made it from material comparable to the Saiyan battle armor, I knew my son's power and accounted for it," Paragus grinned gesturing to his side where a pouch rested." It will generate a shock with a mere push of a button so powerful that Broly will be forced back to his senses," the alien laugh in manic frenzy while Cheelai's eyes grew.

'That remote was his stop-gap for a moment like this and I broke it,' she shook in fear looking to Katas.

The Namekian's gaze turned to her briefly.' I can read your heart there was a good reason behind that, wasn't there?' he asked telepathically.

'You're in my head? Geez, this is weird,' a blush crossed her face, privacy had been invaded.

' _Telepathy is quite common with ki control, and Namekian's specialize in reading hearts. Needless to say, you broke the remote because you feared for Broly,_ ' he continued while Paragus laughed." Is that right? You don't have to worry about using it Paragus, Uub can beat Broly on his own," the Namekian said sternly, Broly's green aura shooting up with some unknown impact.

' _Yes, it was._ ' Cheelai answered swallowing.' _Now, can you please get me out of this situation? My scouter read that you had a huge power before I turned off the scanner, way bigger than forty two hundred,_ ' she swallowed again, struggling against Paragus' forearm.

"Keep dreaming, surrender yourself to your inevitable!" Paragus roared as the sound of fatigued boots touched down behind him.

"Yeah, maybe you should take your own advice," Goten said, blood running from his battered face and freezing breaths escaped from his mouth.

"You won't take a step closer or this girl is dead!" Paragus raged tightening his grasp on the petite green alien's neck.

* * *

Uub slammed away from his foe with the outline of Broly's forearm apparent on his face. Blood ran from the corners of his mouth while his torn orange and blue gi flapped in the wind. That failed to halt Broly's momentum though and knowing that Uub resumed stance, preparing to counter whatever came.

Broly's right fist was the answer to that, a spike of force shooting across the sky as Uub pushed it aside. Riding down the length of the Saiyan's arm with his block Uub drove his left elbow into Broly's sternum. Broly wandered back from the strike before being caught along the cheek with a high kick from his opponent's left leg. A spray of red escaped the Saiyan's mouth and his head knocked to the side. Winds churned around him and the force of the blow caught up launching him back.

Growling Uub rushed into Broly, his right hand striking the Saiyan in the cheek. Broly's head snapped aside and his arms went flailing into the air which Uub capitalized upon. The human flipped over his taller foe and locked him in a hammerlock hold applying a massive amount of torque to the Saiyan's shoulder. Broly attempted to look behind himself which provoked Uub to twist the arm further stiffening the Saiyan and forcing his attention away.

"Look we can stop fighting Broly, there is no need for this anymore!" Uub shouted keeping the restraint hold applied." You can stop and go home!" he shouted assuring his grip was tight around the trapped arm, whilst Broly lashed about in front of him.

Broly's head looked down to the sea below, his teeth gnashing together with an audible grinding sound." RAAAH!" Broly shouted, his torso shimmering with green light. That light shot out in every direction igniting the sky and hammering Uub back. A streak of green explosions lined the surrounding areas, Uub's frame being batted away by each successive strike. The crazed shout rose releasing a huge sphere that swallowed the previous explosions while reaching to the ocean below.

Uub threw his forearms and knees up to counter the orb as it reached him, to no avail. Streaks of light ripped beyond him as the explosion swallowed his front. Heat seared across his flesh and his gi started to flutter away like tissue paper. Explosive force started to hammer into his muscles, the landscape behind him twisting away into the veil of green light. A final detonation surged from Broly's body boosting this outer edge and consuming the reincarnate with the force.

Uub's body seemed to stream away as the green went to a critical white.' WHOOOOM!' a tremor ruptured from the blast as a spire of green light plowed sky. Thunder rolled through green clouds of explosive energy as lightning ripped out from the sky along the area. The ocean welling around at the edge of the expanding pillar of Broly's ki.

Rocks and debris that covered the surface of the ocean turned into molten masses of stone before shattering entirely. The seafloor rose from the depths with the sand turning into a stream of liquid glass and the rocks beneath it shattering into thermal vents of lava. Storm clouds rolled in among the green releases of energy and Broly's shout remained constant through it all. Turbulence became common place and winds that cut through the air like blades flowed like spring breezes.

Those observing from afar were not immune their island heating with cracks and thermal expulsions. The ocean around them churning with a dull red light, Broly's green pillar of energy soaring from the ocean like a beacon of destruction to come. They swallowed and braced themselves against it with all they could as earthquakes brushed past the island. The sole benefactor of this glee being the smiling Paragus, who looked to his son with fatherly pride.

"End them all Broly!" he shouted to the sky as the green light began to subside.

"Hehehe!" Broly laughed looking around as the molten waste he had created from the previously vibrant arctic glacier. His wild white eyes looking around with anger rather than satisfaction, his rampant power having changed every sensation into craze.

Lightning ripped down from the sky, striking the bits of ocean that remained as a smoke cloud started to tear away. Typhoon class winds soon blew in shredding that cloud to bits revealing what floated inside of it among the carnage. There was being floating in that location, their body wreathed in green coils of static electricity and their head hanging low from the savage assault that had begot their body. Yet they were floating there, breathing.

It was Uub who hovered there with burns running down his forearms and exposed legs. Elsewhere along his steaming frame blood streamed from cuts that hid beneath burns over his body. His tradition steeped orange gi sat charred and torn along his waist rather than his upper body. His black eyes though looked forward with determination as he raised his bleeding head, left eye remaining close from substantial damage delivered by the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Eh, eh," Uub muttered in pain, blood dripping from between his teeth. His defending arms and legs stretched to normal length stinging with the blood that rushed down them as he continued to grimace. Broly grinned at the sight of his opponent continuing to stand before him, his left hand sparking to form a compact ball of emerald ki.

Uub growled at the sight before igniting his aura with a clench of his numbing left hand. The air around him burned a vibrant pink with faint trails of sparkling white-silver flowing through it. Then, he was gone an afterimage showing him shooting to charge with no sound to follow.

Uub's bleeding right arm came into Broly's cheek. The air behind Broly split with the sound of cannon fire as a splash of blood escaped his own mouth. Uub's battered arm though returned to normal with a pink healing glow overcoming the skin. He reeled his fist back and switched across the broad back of his foe, left forearm crashing above Broly's ear. The Saiyan's head rung around from the shock and the damage brought to Uub faded along his arm as well.

Broly swatted out with his right arm and Uub countered by weaving through it. His battered left leg cut into Broly's stomach with a thrust kick that threw the large Saiyan away with arms flailing, the blood dribbling from the human's leg fading away with a healing pulse. Uub's right foot tapped against the air and he gave chase driving said legs knee between his opponent's eyes. Broly's head tipped back and the Saiyan blasted away, the remnants of his attack on Uub fading away.

The Saiyan growled his aura exploding across his body once more." Rah ha! Ha!" Haaa!" he shouted sending a stream of green energy bullets across the molten landscape, Uub's frame being the primary target of the attack.

"Humph," Uub scoffed before shaking his head. He sidestepped to the right, then the left, the first two spheres striking behind him with devastating effects. The rest though were following hot leading to a chain of movements that were borderline indescribable. In a manner, only one trained by the best could do Uub weaved through the beams with twisting balance, the explosions harmlessly passing by as he worked his way back to a monolith that had lifted from the seafloor.

With his back against it the reincarnate knocked a few blasts away before making his right and left foot touch it. From there he ran along its broad side, the stream of explosions following. Each green ray struck and exploded to devastating effect, sending tons of rock flying around like paper, yet never coming near the reincarnate of Buu. Broly's raging voice grew louder as he chased along the length of the wall filling it with further explosions and his anger.

Detonations clouded the air with thick black smog, the warrior's body being swallowed within whilst never getting caught by the light. Broly followed this charge with ferocious intent, his mouth hanging furiously as he growled after the target. Streams of fire plumed along as Uub approached upon the edge of the structure, its ashen rock crumbling from the force of Broly's energy against it.

Uub nodded to himself springing from it at a right angle, allowing Broly's attack to flatten the structure to devastating effect as he floated away. Tucking his legs Uub twisted away in a flip that created a distance of several dozen yards filled with air chocking black smoke from the collision of seawater with the fringes of the molten floor below.

"My turn!" Uub grinned as Broly came soaring after him. The giant Saiyan's right hand shot by and the mohawked human pushed around it, his right forearm drawing back in the dodge. Like a rubber band that pull let go and sent the point of the Z-Fighter's elbow into Broly's chin with a brutal uppercut that knocked his head back. A resounding spew of force fired up with the lava that grew beneath them, Broly's body shaking from the force.

Uub followed up with a rotating kick that grazed Broly's cheek. Broly looked down at the human attempting to counter only for a knee to strike his chest throwing him away and exposing him to a thrust kick to the chin that hammered his head and body back with an aerial detonation. Wheeling to the side Uub formed a ball of pink light in his right hand which raced out blasting into Broly's chest to throw him further away and into the air where confusion became apparent upon his face.

Steaming and covered in smoke Broly shook the stun, his teeth gritting as he growled. Uub though raised his right hand where a huge sphere of pink became apparent, a dark core sitting within it as he cocked his head to the side." HAAA!" the sphere spawned dozens of energy lances that roared into the air like rockets all of which trailing with a long tail of light pink energy.

Majin Buu's Human Extinction Attack had been re-purposed by the new Buu. Those lances of light ripped toward the opposition with a parabolic glow that rained down in bombardment against the puzzled Broly, hammering him against the isle before filling it with a devastating pink glow. A second stage explosion spreading out and throwing the winds around them into disarray with the potency that rested behind it.

From amid the debris Broly looked at Uub roaring at the top of his lungs. He fired off, blasting lava from around the center of his resting place, right hand drawn back. He vanished partially through the fight the sky flashing momentarily a matching green shade like his aura.

His arm swung out and Uub dodged through it, fading from sight in that moment as well. Broly snarled lashing out with a kick that Uub pushed away from, this time the Saiyan vanished. A kick crashed toward Uub's head and he bombed under it striking into Broly's chin with a right hand. The Legendary Super Saiyan howled in pain before staring down at the Uub, a left hand ripping down.

Uub vanished from beneath it to appear at Broly's cheek booting him away with a twisting martial arts kick. Broly flipped to a stop before shaking his head and bowling at his foe with hands clenched. Uub nodded to himself and ignited his aura dashing away from the Saiyan at speed, the green light glowing along his back showing how close Broly hung around him.

They dashed through the rocky outcropping that had been lifted from the sea, their auras illuminating the battered landscape beautifully. Uub twisted around one such structure, a ball of pink ki forming along his left hand as he did so. Broly smashed after him gathering spheres of green light within his palms attempting to smite his foe in a single motion.

Bouncing past the next structure the two sides let their attacks fly. The two energy balls slammed together and twisted the air around them. A Pink and green star streaked out before the fabric of space around them crumbled away, like glass upon meeting a stone. Raging they slammed forward, blasting the tear closed and throwing one another back in a recoil of the other's aura.

They shook off the stun of the collision and flew at one another yet again. Uub whipped through a punch and pulled off to Broly's side. Broly turned to find a right hand that plowed between his eyes. The Saiyan wheeled awkwardly through the air, the pink trail of Uub aura riding beside his entire trajectory. Uub followed Broly's back with a kick that crashed against Broly's lower back bowing it while a double ax fist caved Broly into his natural shape. The air exploded as Uub finished his combination with a spinning kick that framed the feral warrior's chin.

Crashing through a jet of lava Paragus' heir righted himself and took towards Uub furiously. His right handed punch was batted to the side and a left palm strike came screaming in. Uub's palm hit bouncing Broly off for a moment. Taking advantage of the space, the green haired warrior drove the tip of his left foot into the human's chin knocking Uub's head backwards. Stumbled, Gohan's pupil was caught with the huge right forearm of his foe, shooting aside with the force.

The human slipped through the air before righting aiming for Broly once more; it was going to take a lot more to keep him down. His right hand was shot away by a kick and the heel of the other foot came towards his head, nimbly Gohan's pupil threw his left arm up and blocked the kick attempt. Uub pushed the leg away and threw his right knee forward to find a ki blast waiting for him, the shell exploding to throw him away in recoil.

Broly charged beginning to unload. A right hand viciously took Uub upwards before being removed from his body. As gravity took effect the next blow from the Saiyan came; a left jab that crushed into Uub's temple cracking against his skull and releasing a sickening tear in the air. The reincarnate began to slip away but chasing with great speed Broly prevented that from happened by bowing Uub over his knee with a downward ax fist.

"Graah!" in pain Uub belted out as he twisted over Broly's knee. The growling Saiyan pulled him from his knee and smashed him across the face with a right handed blow, the human's head twisted to the side violently and blood sprayed from his mouth. Reeling away Uub was palmed again by his massive foe and punched in the chin. His body rattled with a field of green energy before being throwing into the sky with a huge cone of sound following him up.

He flipped and threw his arms out to the side halting the momentum. Broly though bowled into him nonetheless with a huge shoulder check. His mouth flew open and his eyes watered as he was thrown away through the air. Broly grinned before rampaging after him, striking his cheek with a huge right hand before slapping him upward with a left. The air boom from that pair of punches before cracking against as Uub was struck down with an overhead ax kick to the chest.

The reincarnate gagged as blood rose from his mouth, his body shooting to the ground in shock. Broly threw his arms down among a grunt to send his aura into a raging green fire that twisted around him. That jade inferno launched down alongside him as he crashed into Uub's stomach with both knees, the air cratering around them and flying up with a deafening boom as the pair crashed through the ocean's surface and into a sea of lava that rumbled below.

Broly swatted Uub through the liquid rock with the human striking past it wildly. The Legendary Super Saiyan chased and delivered a right hand that cleared the lava and allowed the ocean to fold in. This motion formed a cavern of cooling lava around them with Uub's body crashing against its smoldering wall, sea water rushing into the floor as Broly ran along it.

The Legendary Super Saiyan smashed Uub's chin with a right hand that pushed him through the obsidian and the lava that surrounded them. Uub broke the ocean's surface with clumps of the volcanic pumice attack to his skin whilst rivers of water rolled along his battered body. A green light from below catching his attention more than the beat that he had been put through.

Broly broke the ocean's surface accompanied by a spew of lava forming a spire of black rock as he reared back his left hand. Uub dodged the punch and booted his opponent in the forehead. Broly tipped back before lurching at Uub again, unfazed by the previous boot to the face. His raging growls growing as he tore through the air at the brown skinned pupil of Son Gohan.

Uub dodged the charge and hammered away with a blurry series of punch. Impacts lined the broad chest of the rampaging Saiyan, filling the air behind him with bubbles of force. Broly's white eyes widened from the series before closing as a left leg, wreathed in pink ki, slapped him across the face splitting the air and sending the Saiyan into the sky with great force.

Buu's reincarnate huffed, his burned skin closing and returning to normal while his bruised bones regained their strength. He looked as the green aura reached through the sky again proving Broly's continued resilience.' _He's giving as good as he can take,_ ' Uub smiled feeling the warmth return to his injured limbs with his regeneration.' _But let's see if he can take this!_ ' Uub thought placing his right index and middle fingers to his brow, left hand obtaining a ball of blue light.

'Zip!' Broly looked to the side as the sound of Instant Transmission filled the air.

"Eeh?" the green haired Saiyan looked confused as a blue glow took over his face and torso. Uub was resting low with his left hand cupped at his side bearing the same azure sphere as before.

The ball of blue started to sparkle in the same second as Uub appeared his voice raising. He moved his left hand toward Broly's body with a determined grimace his voice reaching a fever pitch." KAMEHAMEHAAA!" the single handed Super Kamehameha was let loose with the words of its possessor, the sky around it bursting into a blurry white-blue shade wrought with the power.

Broly's blank eyes sprawled as the beam crashed against his undefended body; that was the danger of the Warp Kamehameha. His frame was swallowed by the blast and the sky behind him soon filled with its splendor. Winds gushed out as the beam pushed from the Earth to the edge of space. Uub continued and it ripped beyond the atmosphere and into the black void of space.

"AAAAHAAAA!" Uub kept his hand forward with the shout, the resistance it experienced disappearing. The raging Turtle Devastation Wave came to a halt as he lowered that hand, a blue glow expanding somewhere in the depths of space visible, from the Earth.

Uub's senses reached out trying to find Broly while he took in a breath." I didn't want that to be how this ended, but you gave me no other choice," the reincarnate of Majin Buu said exhaling patiently, his hand lowering from its firing position.

A left hand they breached the wall of smoke and white light, Uub's senses picking up on it a fraction of a fraction of a second too late. Broly's white eyes burned with a red glare that tore through the Kamehameha's glow yanking Uub toward him. The mohawked warrior was doubled over Broly's knee with the torque in his shoulder popping it out of place. His eyes bulged and swayed as Broly turned to the side.

Uub drove his right and left feet into Broly's face knocking him away whilst halting the attempted throw. He flipped back from the attack before rushing in with hands clenched and eyes focused.

Uub shot into Broly in a spiral, his right fist denting the core of his opponent to send him shooting back. Uub wheeled through the air again and delivered a haymaker to the jaw snapping Broly's head back. His right leg followed into Broly's stomach yet again. Broly lurched over it with a gasp as bloody saliva spilled from his mouth. Taking full advantage, the human removed his leg and hammered a left hand into Broly's cheek, the Saiyan's body shaking before blasting away with a 'SHRRROOOM!' boomed through the air.

Broly stopped himself quickly and brushed the impact aside, his head ringing slightly from the blows. Uub flashed there though punched Broly in the aw before delivering an elbow jab to the neck. Broly shivered from the impact in shock while Uub flipped from his body. Broly took the impacts in stride and countered with a right uppercut that nearly threw Uub into the air and jabbing a follow-up left so deep into Uub's body it nearly protruded from the other side.

The reincarnated Buu stumbled back choking on the spit and blood that spilled from his mouth, Broly's going unnoticed because of this. A huge forearm strike flattened the gagging Uub while a crushing kick dented his right side. Blood sprayed from his mouth before disappeared as a clubbing bac k hand knocked his head aside. The world spun from the impact and Uub's mouth fluttered with droplets of spit.

His vision seemed to be glossy and water-bound, tears, but he saw the green glow that approached and instinctively threw his guard up. The punched collided flinging shooting white clouds past his body while it remained stationary against the might. Broly punched at him again with a left, this one buckling his guard with enough force to bounced him several dozen feet away. Uub shivered in the aftershock before bracing as Broly hammered into him with a ki charged chest bump.

Green light surged over the human's body before detonation occurred. He shot away in a plume of black smoke and fire, his eyes rolling from the suddenness of the impact. Broly continued to bowl forward batting the smoking pupil of Gohan with a forearm strike. Uub opened up fully from his guard after that blow and was instantly struck by Broly's left boot planting against his chest. Tears rolled down his cheeks while the air behind him rumbled and he careened away.

' _That came out of nowhere. I left myself too open,_ ' he muttered in his mind before pulling to a stop. His ki sense reached out to his ally's, who were gathering around Paragus in a standout.' _I made a promise to them though. I can't let that falter, not again,_ ' he pushed his arms down. Pink ki rose from his body catching the green wreathed Broly's attention yet again.

Broly rammed through the air after him like a wild animal, teeth gnashing and voice snarling. Uub took the charge in hand and placed his palm against the charging warrior's forehead. He vaulted over the Saiyan with this movement, driving the bottom of his boots into the back of Broly's head. The Legendary Super Saiyan stopped on a dime from the impact before being darted straight down.

Uub doubled back and nodded, his image fading. He struck Broly with a right hand. The Saiyan shot away and a boom filled the spot he once occupied, the image of his foe flickering to the side. Uub's leg wrapped across Broly's shoulder breaking the dart-like momentum to throw him away. Twisting, Uub gave chase slashing away at the Saiyan's exposed chest with a series of chops that left visible marks upon the skin there while filling the air with a series of impact blurs. Uub finished by delivering a straight kick to Broly's chest throwing the warrior from his descent to the ground straight into the air and into a layer of clouds.

Shooting after him Uub split said layer of clouds hammering a punch home against Broly's nose. The Saiyan reeled back with a whimper of pain before returning the favor with a knee strike to Uub's body. The human hunched over and shouted in pain, that lasted until Broly brought an ax fist down which Uub narrowly dodged. The pupil of Son Gohan sprang up with a flipping knee strike to the face that tipped Broly away only for the Saiyan to swat him away with a bear-like left hand.

The charging Broly's right hand smashed into the dodging human's guard throwing him backward in a hurtle of force. Uub flipped to find his balance only for Broly to be there with another hand thrown at him. An incredible pressure came from the punch, yet the human resisted it with his cross-shaped guard. Broly reeled back and attempted another but Uub whipped from under it, his boot smashing the Saiyan in the face to throw him to the side with a growl parting his lips.

Uub fell back with his cupped hands pointing at Broly. The Saiyan though pressed into Uub before ki could be sent flying, the mohawked warrior's head being thrown back by a punch. Blood fell from Uub's chin as he rolled his head back to block a left handed strike from his foe. The air burned as a green blast escaped the striking hand of the raging Saiyan sending Uub asunder in a plume of green heat and smoke.

"Heh!" Broly grunted rushing at Uub. His right hand swatted out and Uub blocked it with his raising forearm, left knee pumping into the Saiyan's core. Broly leered over with a streak of crimson spilling along the corner of his mouth, his other hand firing out. The orange donning warrior knocked the punch aside and tried for his own. Broly dodged that punch and knee the open core of his foe. Uub lurched over and danced from beneath a right hand attempt, a loose follicle of his hair shooting past showing the nearness of the attack.

Uub moved from his crouching position and delivered a palm strike to Broly's right shoulder. The Saiyan stumbled back from the blow with a stunned glare in his eyes. The human zipped behind Broly with Instant Transmission and kneed between the towering being's shoulder blades. Broly stumbled drunkenly away from the point of impact with eyes shaking. The reincarnated Buu zipped again hammering his Legendary across the cheek with a forearm blow that launched Broly through the air in a skid.

Uub bounded through the air as if it were solid drawing his right hand back. He arrived atop the halted Broly and released that drawn hand with an earsplitting impact. The trouble being that the right hand had been grabbed by the Saiyan. Struggling to pull his right hand free Uub felt Broly delivered a left jab into the center of his stomach. Pain coursed through the mohawked Z-Fighter's body, phlegm running from his mouth in a streak down his chin. The furious Saiyan removed his fist and released Uub allowing him to fall through the air.

Broly crashed down atop the warrior with a knee strike that bowed Uub's body. The human gasped for air as he was sent rocketing down, arms flailing up in the stream of force wrought by his foe. Broly followed the motion down and palmed Uub in the side of the head launching him through the air with a hefty burst of wind and sound trailing after it.

Index and middle finger to his brow Uub faded from sight. He appeared to Broly's side where a left foot smashed into the Saiyan's chin knocking his head aside. Furious he threw a punch toward the human, Instant Transmission causing it to miss. Uub's left hand streaked into Broly's chin as the human descended from the sky smashing his larger foe away in a stumble.

Broly righted and shook his head, Uub's hand coming for his face again. He knocked it away with a palm strike before smashing his forehead against Uub's. The human shouted out in pain grabbing at the spot; Saiyan heads made steel seem soft, at least in that moment. Blood fell between the warrior's fingers before they were yanked from his head by a kick to the core.

Uub shot away from the impact, white winds pushing around his body as the air boomed in front. Clenching his teeth, the warrior pulled up, avoiding the charging Broly's right hand. His knee caught the Saiyan in the forehead during the dodge causing further separation to spread between the two, providing another gap for a reset.

Unwilling to wait for Broly to make the first move Uub dashed to his foe. Broly hammered out with a right hand that Uub defended with his left forearm, while throwing his right into Broly's chest. The larger Saiyan stuttered back from the blow before being kicked in the cheek. Uub whipped away but slingshot back in the exaggerated movement, drawing his right fist back. Broly hammered down with a left that moved the nimble human away, but Uub grinned rather than grit keeping his hand balled.

Uub darted to the side vanishing with Instant Transmission. Within that instant he reappeared laying a right handed hammer into the side of Broly's face knocking him off to the side again. A knee kick followed throwing the Saiyan's head back and keeping him away. A right forearm crashed flush to the beast's left shoulder. Uub Saiyan twisted around on that point of impact and drove the heel of his right foot into the center of Broly's forehead, sending out a flashing clap of thunder.

Broly looked at Uub growling, a red trickle crossing down his chin while another ran from a cut opened on his cheek. His aura burned to life and he shredded through the air to reach Uub, who assumed stance. Broly's right arm fired out and the human countered it with a push off before aiming at Broly's core for a left jabbing kick. Broly's left hand though grabbed the kick and crushed Uub's leg with sickening crack.

"AAaaaH!" Uub shouted feeling his broken leg fully despite the regeneration beginning to kick in. His eyes were clouded with tears in that brief moment and a punch bored into his core. Bloody spit shot from his mouth whilst Broly launched him through the sky.

Shakily, Uub teleported to Broly's side, drawing his right hand back. Broly though saw this and turned on his heel his right leg burning with a flash of jade ki. Uub's eyes widened as the turning kick blasted into his ribs. The air around him burned temporarily with the ki of the Legendary Saiyan before it exploded.

The explosive kick ripped out with such force that it hurled Uub across the sky, his body like a paper bag in the wind. Broly's mouth opened with a primal shout as a sparkle of green ki gathered there. His head swung around increasing the flow of energy before he leaned in gunning for his target with a raging shout." RAAH!" a green beam spread from his maw striking the thrown Uub almost instantly.

As the attack hammered into the stunned human fighter the sky around them tinted a terrifying green. Moments later the warrior was consumed by the open mouth blast, his defense fading away into black as the green light overpowered him. The trajectory of the attack was highlighted by a stream of subsequent explosions spawning from the instability of the ki, releasing winds of untold magnitude while filling the air with blacked clouds of statically charged soot.

Satisfied, seemingly, with the destruction his attack provided Broly straightened to a vertical base. Verdant light flashed across the horizon like a second sunrise, that was where the wave exploded from the distance. The explosion proved massive, so much so that its out rim reaching the Saiyan that had created it. His blank eyes looked to the sky while his chest raised and fell with fatigued pants." Hahaha! Ahaha!" he shouted with jubilee.

* * *

"Eh, eh, Uub!" Rote shouted breaking the standoff with the grinning Paragus.

"Haha! Yes, that's what I expect from my son! Your friend will be no more than the first to fall at his hand!" Paragus laughed as the green light overhead continued to glow about." My revenge is at hand, no matter what you fools think!" the Saiyan grinned looking at Katas and the injured Z-Fighters that surrounded them.

"No, it's not! Broly's not a weapon!" Cheelai managed to belt out before Paragus tightened his grip. Her head leaned back heavily, and her feet were lifted from the crumbling platform they were upon. Tears pushed from the corners of her eyes as Paragus continued to look ahead.

"Keep your mouth shut girl, before I shut it permanently!" he growled in her ear before looking at the Z-Warriors.

Katas chuckled garnering Paragus' attention again." What's so funny Namek?" the aged warrior asked, loosening his grasp on Cheelai to growl at the green alien.

Katas did not reply, turning his eyes to the sky.

* * *

Broly's face was compressed by a right hand, his cheek riding up before his body beveled and shot away. A blue boot crashed down from the sky with a bloody splatter following it. That same leg twisted around and framed the Saiyan's cheek, his surprised expression being unchanged. A right forearm followed against his temple shooting the green haired Saiyan away with a violent burst of air.

His body came to a screeching halt with a flash of green energy, his hair tinting under the dark clouds as he looked up." You..." Broly muttered his first words since transforming. The anger in his voice was palpable as was the blood that ran from the corners of his mouth. The Saiyan warrior had been struck and knocked away yet again by his opponent.

Uub's voice was choked in pain and frustration as he looked down at Broly. His left arm was completely missing a spillage of red blood running from it unwittingly to the sea below. His left leg was gnarled, steeped in blood and burns suffered from Broly's attack. His right eye was closed by the streak of crimson that rushed down from his split forehead. His bare chest thudding with scorched skin that crackled in the ramifications of the violent attack he had managed to endure.

"Yes, me! I told you Broly I was here to put a...stop to you," he huffed with tired words, the damage he received patching together slowly. His teeth ground together hiding the further blood that was giving his mouth and iron taste.

Broly seethed looking at the single armed warrior." RAAAH!" Broly shouted, the air being consumed by the inferno of his green energy. Cracks spread through the air splitting it away into a dimensional rift. Destructive pulses of green ki spun within it as he continued to roar at Uub, who was attempting to regenerate the damage that had befallen him.

Uub shot to Broly, with blood rushing from his battered body. His good knee fired up countering a punch from his foe before a kick followed suit throwing the arm back. His good hand balled into a fist and fired down striking the Saiyan across the face with limited force when compared to the other strike. Broly lashed up from attack kicking Uub in the side.

' _Heal arm come on, stop bleeding,_ ' the former Majin swallowed. Tears rolled down his face, he knew that regenerating it had to be out of the question but stopping the bleeding was more important at the moment.' _Geh, here he comes!_ '

A thunderous boom followed as Broly shot forth from his spot in the air, the rift expanding its cracks to pursue the Legendary Saiyan. His right hand ripped out before being stopped as a warrior emerged in front of the orange donning warrior. The air calmed as the rift behind the rampaging Super Saiyan continued to pulsate and grow with the anger and frustration he mounted toward the human. The being that appeared staring undaunted at the presence of Broly.

"G-Gohan?" Uub asked, his healing right eye opening to see the warrior clearly.

Indeed, it was Son Gohan, who floated in front of him. The half-Saiyan had his white dress shirt rolled up at the sleeves whilst his typical business khakis blew in the wind. His black hair stood at an awkward, different, angle with a frosting of silver-gray at the tips as a boiling ki spawned from the soles of his feet. It was a smoky gray-blue that was filled with whizzing particles of light that complimented his glowing silver-blue eyes.

"You seemed like you could use some help," the half-Saiyan replied with a calm voice. His demeanor being utmost stern in opposition of the befuddled warrior that looked down at him." Don't worry, this is still your fight to win because I know you can beat this guy. I'm just going to give you the time to heal off the damage though," the hero spoke looking over his shoulder to his pupil.

"You really think I can win? I'm not even sure I can regenerate," Uub asked holding his hand over the bleeding stump. It had stopped bleeding but regenerating it seemed oddly foreign to him, something impossible for a human.

Gohan smiled to his pupil gleefully, Broly drawing a fist back." Don't doubt yourself Uub. Take as long as you need, I get the feeling that you're underestimating yourself," the hero smiled as that drawn fist fired out.

Broly looked in shock as the Saiyan, despite his averted attention, walked around the attack as if it was not even there. The silver wreathed Saiyan looked over his shoulder and Broly followed, hammering another punch out to get the same result.

' _Heh, there it is. The form that surpassed even the Angels,_ ' Uub smiled watching as his mentor calmly weaved through Broly's assault.' _Can I really regenerate and arm though?_ ' he watched as Gohan stepped past another raging blow.

"Calm down, Broly. This fight is spurned from misplaced anger, Katas let me in on that," Gohan said as Broly launched another fist forward. his head moved around it and he sidestepped." He also said talking to you was pointless," he sighted, another punch shooting past him." I'll just buy time then, this isn't my fight to win," he continued pushing away Broly's arm with his index finger before pedaling back.

* * *

 _Son Gohan arrives with the intent of letting Uub finish the fight? Is that a wise move on the mentor's part considering the damage that Uub had received at the hands of the Legendary Super Saiyan despite holding his own? Or is there something more to what Gohan was saying? Find out as this battle concludes...next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Can you bring Raditto to Shattered Destiny, please. The reason why Raditto needs to appear in Shattered Destiny Gaiden was because they are stronger than Vegito due to being blood-related. Also, in Break Through the Limits, another Raditz turned Good fanfic, during the battle between Buu, Gohan, Raditz, and Goku in Chapter 84, Raditto was indirectly mentioned by Chi-Chi and Launch when they consider having Raditz and Goku fuse using the Potara Earrings and Chi-Chi and Launch would have to fight of who gets Raditto. If BTtL Raditz and BTtL Goku fused into BTtL Raditto, Raditto could have made an earlier appearance before Masakox version of Raditto._

 _ **A:** I'll see what I can do. _

_**R:** Gogeta was cool and all but I believe but a battle between Mui Gohan and Broly would be better but in DS MUI Gohan is on par with the late grand priest and officially second strongest being in the DS multiverse, strongest if we exclude the king. And Broly would probably be under beerus in terms of power. So even ssg gohan would turn broly into paste. So, i hope he comes to intervene but not fully fight but to watch and guide Uub. This is a great moment for Uub. So I hope none of the god saiyan fight broly. This is going to be growing period for the former majiin._

 _I am the same guy that suggested oozarudama btw._

 _ **A:** Does this chapter answer your proposition? Unlocked Saiyan God Gohan is playing the Whis role in this saga, which was my intent. I feel I made the right call, but I'll gladly hear other views from my readers. And yes, I remember you glad to see of you again._

 _Thank you so much for reading and I hope that you enjoy this week's chapter,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 _ **Universe Three...**_

Gero, his white bushy hair moving manically, worked attentively on a figure atop the table. His blue eyes moving to the side only to acknowledge the floating pods containing a glowing blue-green fluid and shadowy outlines. His tentative movements over the table were exact and adept while he seemed to attach something to the laying figure. His wrinkled features alleviated as he stood back hands on his hips.

"Soon all of this work will pay off my dear. This struggle to bring you back, to recreate your very being will prove worth it," he huffed.

Behind him a light fluttered into frame. A palm haired being leered from beneath a mask in modified Saiyan Army armor, with red and black bands resting along his forearms." I assume you have finished," a deep monotone voice inquired from beside the masked being, his red eyes glaring from beneath whipping bands of white hair.

"On the first task you have asked on me yes. The two artificial Tuffles parasites that you asked for have been created," Gero gestured to the floating tubes, the beings inside bobbing patiently and carelessly." They have a bit of rebellious autonomy though they are loyal to your cause," the former Red Ribbon scientist explained while turning back to the table.

"That is after all what we wanted. There is no need for the unsuspecting to garner a hint of us, until it is our turn to strike," Mira remarked walking over to the pods.

"You did resurrect Baby with those that you took from Hell. Why not send it in their stead? Surely, it has the abilities to do the same," Gero asked having used the Tuffle from Universe Seven's DNA to create the pair.

"Towa had other plans for Baby. Plans that it agreed being more favorable than this," the artificially created Demon explained turning away." And she wanted to make sure that she garnered the best engineer in Universe Seven. This was a test of many of you, considering your vast intellect," Mira remarked with typical delivery, a cold compliment with little sincerity.

"The fact of the matter is that there is another human in Universe Seven who possess abilities that rival if not surpass my own with an intelligence to match," Gero grumbled, his hands patiently tinkering with the being upon the table.

"The woman is Bulma Briefs, current?" Mira asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"Indeed," Gero nodded.

Mira took note mentally. Then, he placed his right hand on the canisters." Your work has proven more than sufficient though, the mission will proceed without hitch," Mira snickered before vanishing the beings inside the pod vanishing with him, and the palm haired figure.

"Indeed," Doctor Gero said as the last flickers of the teleportation left.

On the pods, once obscured by the floating bodies, were two names: Oren and Kamin.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Finale? Broly's Fate is...!_**

 ** _Broly Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

Thunder burst forward as Broly's hand slammed through the air, a wispy ghost of Son Gohan's frame walking around the strike. Broly roared and swatted behind himself, where Gohan had appeared. The half-breed narrowed his gaze and ducked under it with a swift fluid motion. the air hissed and exploded with a stream of energy blasts, all of which harmlessly blasting in the distance.

Broly sternly twisted away from the previous point to give the opposing Saiyan a death glare. His boots crushed against the air and crashed out after Gohan. Son Goku's son whipped beneath the shoulder tackle appearing behind Broly, who swung his leg around swiftly. A green slash of energy shot up across Gohan's face and into the sky splitting the black clouds ahead while the hybrid wandered harmlessly beyond the impact.

Gohan's head weaved now as Broly gave chase, his feral eyes glaring daggers toward Son Goku's heir." Broly, this is getting ridiculous, you have to realize that your anger is getting you nowhere," he sighed looking over at Uub's frame hanging in the air. Broly's fists streamed behind his head in the process.' _He's still a bit out of it. I'll keep him at bay for you Uub,_ ' the half-Saiyan shook his head.

Broly slammed his hands toward the top of Gohan's head. The silver-blue wreathed half-Saiyan shot from beneath the impact though Broly's hammering hands were not stalled. They smashed against the ground they stood upon and sent rippling cracks through the entire area, each venting loose green energy that sparked and popped as the Saiyan withdrew his hands. Broly lifted them, drips of magma spilling from the edges while his teeth ground in the Unlocked Saiyan God's direction.

The sputters of magma rising from the cracks before Broly spewed up as he leered toward Gohan." HAAAA!" he shouted flinging his arm to the side. Ki built there into a crescendo, the light from it turning the magma bubbling around his feet into igneous rock. Spinning, his right hand fired out a flash of green energy, the air around it paling. The jade sphere smashed against Gohan's right hand before spiraling into the air. It detonated shedding the light down upon the battle field in a series of rays dealing zero damage.

Broly ground his teeth and shook his head. The molten rock at his feet bent up as he ran toward the Saiyan. Cracks from his steps filled with glowing red magma as the air grew more ashen with the shattering rocks that he plowed through. The charge seemed useless in the face of Son Gohan though, who watched with a stern expression that would have deterred any sane warrior. Broly however was not in his right frame of mind, the frantic grunts that escaped his during the charge proving that audibly as he spread his arms out to his side.

His right fist smashed down against the ground as Gohan sprang into the air carefully, his aura leaving a wave-like trail rising behind it. Broly sprang up from the ground with a kick that the half-Saiyan dodged in mid-air his nose cutting close to the tip of his opponent's boot. Broly righted quickly and threw his left hand toward the exposed core of his foe, a green streak of light following it through the air. It cut straight upward through a smoky mirage as Gohan's movements played out across the scene in afterimage frames. Planting his foot Broly twirled around his forearm narrowly missing as Gohan swept away over the lava with a breeze shooting around him.

That dodge merely provoked Broly further, his frame bursting within the Legendary Super Saiyan aura. He streaked after the son of Son Goku with a right hand as the Saiyan parsed by a raising spire of rock. His fist shot through the rock and not the intended target as Gohan swept by. The Legendary Super Saiyan rushed after him with another punch that the hero dodged with a nod of his head. The blow smashed against the air shattering it like glass opening another void in the sky.

Gohan looked at the rift and shook his head swiping his foe's hand aside and closing the tear with the motion. Broly spun back from the push and kicked at the casually dressed warrior. The Unlocked Saiyan God used his mastery of Self-Movement to spring over the kick and shoot into the air. Broly looked up with blank eyes narrowing before giving chase to Goku's firstborn yet again.

Broly's right hand flew up at Gohan and missed yet again as he wheeled out of the way. Green light surged from Broly's left arm as he brought it around for clubbing back fist. Gohan's silver tipped hair failed to be grazed by the attack, his body flickering away before the opposing warrior could even mount another attack. The furious warrior rolled around and jabbed out with his left leg wildly which missed against the self-moving Saiyan. Broly rolled to his right side, right hand firing toward the physicist's body.

Gohan swept past with ease floating behind the Saiyan with arms folded over his chest." KEH!" Broly roared elbowing back with his right arm, with Gohan's head moving accordingly. His left arm followed with the Saiyan bouncing his head in the other direction. This proceeded for several hundredths of a second before the green haired warrior grew tired of it and tried to spin with a kick.

Gohan's glowing frame whipped over the kick and back to safety." Heh, you almost had me there," he complimented with a nod; in Broly's eyes that was akin to a matador's cape to a bull.

He roared forward, the sky burning within his aura as he drew his fist back. It missed with Gohan's frame moving fluidly around it again. Broly kicked angrily, lashing out with rage toward the half-ling, only to fail yet again as it cut through the air.

Broly tired of the dodging warrior ground his teeth taking higher into the air." Heheh!" he grunted throwing his right hand into the air. A green glow spread atop his palm revealing a small sphere that pulsated with the beat of his furious heart. Within mere parts of a second, it expanded to incredible size dwarfing the warrior himself. This attack stung the air around it with discharge and his crazed grin showed the intent to release the devastating attack.

The air crashed with thunder as the attack came down. Gohan's silver-blue eyes looked at it calmly as it approached, the shadow of its green light clashing against the smoky silver aesthetic of his aura.

'THUWOOM!' a sizable pink ki blast smashed into the side of the sphere and sent it shooting off the planet in an elastic collision. Somewhere far off, obscured by the dark clouds created by the warriors, the green orb detonated lighting the clearer skies elsewhere on the planet for several seconds before disappearing.

Uub appeared in front of Son Gohan with a stern expression upon his face. His left arm flexed tightened against his side while his fist balled his right hand being pointed at the Legendary Super Saiyan in modified stance." Hey, thanks Gohan. I'll handle things from here," the reincarnated Majin Buu said seriously, his pink aura cutting to life with a whirring sound.

"All right, how's the arm feeling?" the half-ling asked as Broly prepared to charge. The air shimmered with the green light that bubbled free from the large Saiyan's frame as his hands clenched.

Uub clenched his left hand and shook his head." It still feels weird, almost like I never lost it? I don't know how to describe it accurately," the human explained as a cold breeze passed over his exposed chest. His eyes narrowed, not from the wind, but from Broly's foot flickering.

Gohan smiled vanishing as the green wrapped Saiyan seemed to appear in front of Uub instantly. The giant's right hand fired down and Uub threw his left leg out to counter it. The collision sent tearing winds out from the epicenter and a fracture through the air. Broly recoiled from the contact before throwing his left hand down with an overhead chop. The reincarnate sided with the momentum and drove his forearm out to counter the strike. Pink and green clashed adding to the fracture in the sky as the flailed back closing the previous rift that had formed behind the enraged Saiyan.

Broly shook his head and rushed forward, his toned skin showing goosebumps of excitement as he brought his right hand back. The pupil of Son Gohan threw his defending arm up to avoid most of the impact as the fist smashed into his cheek, his knee driving into the core of the larger Saiyan. Broly stumbled back from counter while Uub's body traced several dozen feet to the side. Fractures of the sky extended behind them casually while they reset to engage again.

Spiraling, and with the quicker leap, Uub hammered into Broly's stomach. His swift right hand struck Broly's abdomen at the solar plexus, the air behind the Super Saiyan crashed out with an explosion of force as spit spread from his mouth. Uub retracted his hand from the critical strike before driving that arms elbow into the chin of the hunched over Saiyan, snapping his head back. Finishing the combination Uub delivered a right jab to Broly's face before whipping his right leg around to strike the Saiyan away.

Thunder rolled with the large Saiyan's body as drops of spit danced in the light of his green aura. He planted his hand against the air as several cracks filled the space behind him as he stopped against the air. A scruff marked his cheek while beads of spit found their way down his chin. His blank eyes looking as Uub's frame blurred from its position in the air, appearing just overhead.

Uub struck down with an ax kick that slammed against the top of Broly's head. The Legendary Saiyan's chin tucked down against is chest sending the air around them rolling into a thunderous crescendo. The reincarnate tried to flip from atop his foe's head but a left hand grabbed him around the leg halting that in its track.

"Eh?" Uub shouted as Broly started to spin with him in tow." Waaah! Haaah! Haah!" per every rotation Uub's voice distorted as he failed to resist the might of the larger Saiyan adversary. The world, dark skies and all, began to spin into a single color above the human through the distortion that the intense rotation was causing. Continuing his confused shouted Uub's head tried to figure out a counter.' He can't really defend himself right now,' he thought lifting his free left leg tucking up.

'THWACK!' it struck against Broly's cheek knocking the Saiyan's head back and sending a spike of air through the clouds. The important thing that occurred however was that the grasp upon the human's leg loosened and he flipped free to safety several feet away.

Broly's stun from the kick did not last long though and he was upon Uub the moment the Majin reincarnate could get his bearings. a right hand fired out that Uub's defense held back, the cracks in the air smoothing over with the contact. A left uppercut followed as Broly swung wildly after the human. His guard defended against that as well, though not as effectively, throwing the mohawked warrior several feet away in a sonic cone that was set to burst. Broly's third punch rammed down in a chopping gesture that caved in Uub's guard and folded the human's body the force launching him down.

Giving no time to his svelte foe Broly crashed down with his right knee. It crashed against Uub's crossed guard while sending a rippling pressure ring out through the air that blasted the rising clouds of smoke away and Uub to the ground. Uub hammered back first against one of the landmasses that rose from the once snowcapped arctic and his folded guard spread. His hands clenched against the ground as a stream of crimson ran from the corners of his mouth, Broly's green frame coming straight down.

' _Gotta dodge that!_ ' Uub placed his hands down behind his head. The motion proved effective in flipping him from the range of the diving stomp. Green light spread through the cracks that ripped from the crater Broly's body had formed, forcing the human to wander back further to find stable ground.

Upon finding that stable point, Uub's heel crashed against a rock and he rushed over the fracturing landmass with hands cupped at his side." KAME!" he grunted springing from elevated rock to elevated rock, Broly looking at him directly. Blue light pushed his cupped hands apart slightly as he drew closer." HAME!" Uub continued while getting nearer. Broly grinned at the effort raising his right hand at the fighter as he drew closer, a green light preparing to counter the Turtle Destruction Wave that Uub was planning to use.

Mere feet away Uub threw his hands forward." HAAAA!" the shout of the human echoed. Azure light tore free from his cupped palms and directly toward the green haired Saiyan he was engaging. Rocks from the land behind him were torn upward from their position and several were directed along the immense pull of the blast that had been fired.

Unfazed by the incoming energy blast, Broly flicked his right hand forward. A green sphere of ki shot forth from his hand seeming small in comparison to the immense Kamehameha that had been fired." Heh!" Broly shouted knowing what was going to occur next.

The smaller energy blast doubled upon contact with the Kamehameha and the landmass they were upon broke away into nothing. Winds shredded from the meeting point of the attack causing both to double their efforts to remain in place and push their attacks with everything they could muster. Multicolored discharge whirred out from the clash energy forming a dancing light show that expanded as the two blasts did, the firers of the attacks bracing.

As the attacks exploded with their deafening 'SHABLOOM!' the air shattered like a window struck by a baseball. The two combating warriors found themselves standing within a wholly different dimension. Colors streaked through the air in impossible ways whilst others 'crawled' beneath the pair's feet. The aftershocks of their attacks shook the realm but there seemed to be no sound outside of it. The indescribable void shimmered brilliant its strange visitors squaring again.

' _Where the heck are we?_ ' Uub questioned looking at the bizarre landscape. His senses though took that attention away and threw him into a defensive against a heavy right handed punch. His left hand had borne the brunt of the impact while his right braced against it, the furious Broly leering from above the guard crazily.' _Can't really think about that,_ ' Uub kicked away for a few feet provoking Broly to rush after him to engage combat once more.

Broly chased him back with a right hand that Uub dodged to the left side. Broly's left fist followed suit cutting through the distorting colors around them on the human's blindside. Uub swept around it and flipped back, with Broly's shoulder coming for his chest. The human swung his left leg out against the incoming arm shooting wisps of color past their bodies while flinging the larger Saiyan several feet back. His mohawk bobbed as he swept back into the Turtle Stance charging before Broly could settle.

His right hand fired out missing the huge Saiyans head, his left leg striking from below. The Saiyan pushed it aside and tried for a forearm with Uub slinging around it carefully by pushing into Broly's forearm. With that motion Uub also threw his left hand into Broly's core. The hefty Saiyan winced stumbling back from the body shot before turning his attention back at Uub with a swatting left hand. Uub took it against his face before spinning through the momentum and kicking Broly in the face.

The Legendary Super Saiyan shook it off while clubbing against Uub's cheek with the butt of his left hand. Uub's head snapped to the side and his body did a full three sixty, the turn adding momentum to his counter kick. Broly though moved around the kick and hammered a palm into Uub's cheek. Green light spread from the point of impact and Uub's face compressed before being flung across the dimension rift with seemingly no control over his body.

Clenching his hands, Uub stopped himself, left leg shooting out to kick Broly's leading punch. He cartwheeled aside before springing at Broly with both feet in a mule kick. Broly threw his huge left forearm in the way to bat the kick aside and tip the reincarnate off. The brown skinned Z-Fighter returned to his vertical base and charged in slamming into Broly with a forearm strike to the core that jaggedly threw both diagonally across the void.

Broly growled through the impact bashing Uub away with a sick headbutt. The human flipped to a stop and crossed his guard, a green punch crashing comet-like against him. The space behind him morphed into a dazzling barrage of multicolored scales before breaking with his body shooting through them. Uub stopped after several hundred feet and Broly gave chase from the start preventing any reprieve for the reincarnated Majin Buu.

Uub caught the incoming Broly across the cheek with a left martial arts kick. Broly's defense opened and Uub poured into him with a flurry of strikes. Right and left hands punched their way into the Legendary Saiyan's core forging divots along his toned abdomen and launching the air from his lungs in the process. Uub reeled back his left hand and slammed it into the awed Broly's jawline, a pink slash of energy spreading out as he put his whole body into throwing the hefty Saiyan warrior away.

Broly crashed against something that seemed solid, which broke like glass, in front of him as he slowed. A faint trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth and he launched after the human yet again. His right hand smashed straight into Uub's stomach hurling the human higher into the air. He followed the path up and delivered another heavy punch to Uub's chin slamming the former Majin's head upward and back with a terrifying boom. The Saiyan proceeded to slam his orange wearing foe away in the next movement with a forearm strike to the jaw.

Uub's body crashed through the air creating a ring of force that spread out like a ripple in a pond. He pulled to a stop and looked up where Broly's hand attacked his face again, crushing his cheek and sending blood spreading from his mouth. Broly followed with an overhead ax fist that Uub countered with a kick to the bottom of the club-shaped hands tipping Broly back. He followed spinning on his right toe to deliver a second left footed kick to the larger warrior's stomach folding Broly over.

Bringing his right leg over his head with a cartwheel Uub made contact, spinning Broly away with the air shaking around it. Broly roared to a stop, his aura exploding out and defeating every color in the void momentarily as he brought the ki to the forefront. His hands clenched and he took forward, spikes of green ki spreading out across the horizon. His burning body rammed into the human with a heavy lariat attempt that tossed Uub away yet again.

His index and middle fingers met his brow as Broly's hand tried to hammer his chest. Instant Transmission zipped the human behind his foe where he connected with a knee strike to the thick muscle sitting between Broly's shoulder blades. This flayed out Broly's chest while also creating a sizable platform to kick him away from, which the pupil of Son Gohan did. Broly twisted from the attack and opened his mouth where a flash of green light shot arrow-like at Uub.

Uub's frame flicked to the side and he shot down the length of the attack, right hand drawn back. Broly sidestepped it and threw his forearm at Uub's head but the World Martial Arts Champion twisted around it with his hands. Now beside Broly he drove his right knee into Broly's left oblique muscle sending the Saiyan blasting away with a streamer of force following. He lowered his leg and gave chase bouncing through the air wildly trying to build up speed for his next strike.

Broly avoided that strike though, Uub's right hand narrowly missing his nose. That opened led to Broly's leg doubling Uub over. Pulling his leg from beneath his foe, Broly followed with a backhand that shook the human's entire body. Blood ran from Uub's mouth as Broly drew his left hand back. It crashed against Uub's chest denting the space around it and flinging the brown skinned warrior away thunderously.

Gohan's pupil stopped himself with teeth clenched and aura blazing; he knew Broly was coming again. The large Saiyan's right hand fired out and Uub pushed it aside delivering a backhand to the nose that stung Broly's head back. The larger warrior's hand swatted down attempting to catch his face but Uub avoided it by clasping Broly's wrist bringing him over head for a judo throw. Broly wheeled from the movement with nothing solid to contact, his body pulling to a stop several dozen yards away from his adversary.

' _He fights predictably but in an unpredictable manner. It is insane,_ ' Uub felt his wounds healing until Broly charged after him again. A right hand slammed against his defending forearm, knocking it away and exposing his core. Broly jabbed with a left hand attempt that Uub managed to maneuver around expertly, his knee striking the Saiyan's elbow in the process.

Broly recoiled with the stinging sensation riding up his arm for a minute fraction of a second before slamming his knee toward Uub. Thinking fast Uub's left knee reached out to counter the blow, the collision of which sending a cracking boom throughout the entire dimension they were currently filling. They pushed from the conflict and resumed their distance, eyeing intently at the opponent that had managed to match them at every turn.

Broly charged with his left hand drawn back. It fired down and Uub sidestepped it kicking off Broly's chest to provide distance. Broly though moved fluidly through the air his right hand shooting out to release a series of green ki at Uub. The mohawked warrior weaved his head around and danced through the barrage, his pink sparkling aura growing with each weave. Explosions filled the air behind Uub sending a barrage of colored smoke from the distorted realm over Uub's body.

The Saiyan looked at the cloud and threw his guard up, Uub's flickering right hand shooting down at him. It made contact and crushed the air, but it failed to budge the forearm of his foe. Broly slammed his defending arm down and threw his left over at Uub. Disciplined Uub pushed it aside bringing his right elbow down against the center of his taller foe's forehead. Ki sparked from between the two and then Broly was sent away in a cone of sound that ripped out constantly in an attempt to keep up.

Broly stopped himself and moved back at Uub, the colors in the air whipping around and concealing him as dark strings in the distance danced about. His right hand burst from behind a colorful wind slamming against Uub's face as the human tried to avoid it. The strike, while glancing, proved enough to stutter the warrior allowing Broly to strike at his stomach with a left jab that pushed nearly through the warrior. Uub's eyes watered and bulged as he was thrown away by the immense force.

His torn orange pants flipped to a stop, pressing against the air as if it were solid yet the rest of his body trailed backward leaning him back against the air bizarrely. His head lifted and Broly gave pursuit striking at him with a right hand. It missed with the nimble sidestep of the mohawked human, whose left boot jabbed into Broly's gut. Broly hunched over and Uub twirled back into focus forcing his elbow to strike Broly along the shoulder hammering into the nerve there and jolting Broly down.

"Hiyah!" Broly belted out in pain swiping at Uub with his massive forearm. Uub dodged it and stumbled back as the green ki of his foe burst out into a mountainous inferno. The air tinted green as Broly's anguished shout rose, his left hand releasing a flurry of small pulsating energy spheres.

' _Not those again,_ ' Uub swallowed knowing the destructive ability of the Eraser Shell barrage. Falling to the right side, Uub's hands were swallowed by massive balls of energy. He threw them forward and a barrage of pink energy blasts stormed out like daggers to counter.

The pink and green bolts of ki clashed dazzlingly in the space between the warriors. One instance saw a pink ball of ki check one of Broly's green ones to the wayside where it exploded harmlessly behind Uub. Elsewhere a green bullet crashed against one of Uub's blast detonating in midair and releasing a pink and green flash. Those clashes were played out uncountable times among the dozens of energy blasts fired between the two filling the air with clashing formations of pink and green energy blasts that warped the space around them under the ki pressure.

Cracks spread through the space that danced around them, the flashes sending glass-like chunks of the realm flying while revealing the normal Earth in the distance. The clashing energy bullets reached a tipping point as the cracks in the sky grew more rapid. Both halves elevated their voices increasing their flow of energy until the colorful dimension they had found themselves trapper in glowed pink and green in equal measure before bursting away with a devastating...

'CRACCKAAAAOOM!'

After that explosion they found themselves among the same chain of islands in the arctic, the frost nipped against their tender skin proving their return to the Earth. They were still spaced as they had been in the dimension previous albeit not throwing the energy bullets that had flown.

The pair waited for the first flinch of their foe to take off and that came instantly. Two crests of energy parted the landmass displaying the two rushing at one another at peak ferocity. Broly's right hand struck down and Uub's fired out to counter it. Their knuckles met and the air around them beveled ringing like a bell with sound waves spilling off. Rearing back their lefts traded out with the same outcome occurring, their toned arms flexing under the pressure of the other's punches.

This series refused to stay at that snail's pace though and their arms quickly picked up in speed, to the point where their arms began to whip away into pencil-like stretches of blurs. Atop the crumbling island the duo threw their fists into a blurry frenzy. Rocks lifted from the ground before being tossed around with ease. These punches shot out so rapidly that the land they battled on faded away into dust, yet they floated in the air trading hands. Pink and green spread out immediately after and the punches stopped for a series of lines that shredded through the air.

Those two balls of ki crashed together nearly instantly, with Broly initiating it. His right hand smashed down against Uub's arms throwing him back as a left uppercut through the guard away with an upward slash. Exposed, Uub was hammered into with a jabbing kick to the stomach. Tears welled in his eyes and he streamed across the air with a chattering in every bone in his body. Broly grinned before giving further chase, his berserk mind racing with cruel intent.

His right hand smashed Uub in the face while his left forearm wrapped around into Uub's chest. The reincarnated Majin flung away like a ragdoll with Broly's image flickering after him in his rage-fueled attack. The Saiyan grabbed Gohan's disciple by the wrists and yanked him into a knee strike. The force ripped from Uub's back while the knee almost followed it by pushing out his back. Uub's eyes ran with tears yet again and Broly released only to kick the human away.

Uub rolled through the air like paper before twisting to a stop, his wounds closing with his regeneration.' _Geh, heh, man. I can't take him lightly like that again,_ ' he ground his teeth with Broly rushing at him.

The Saiyan smashed his chest against Uub's entire body releasing a green flash of energy. The attack consumed the bare chested warrior and flung him back in an explosion of green light. Billows of black smoke played off the afflicted air before being cut through by a left kick that smashed against the side of Broly's face, Uub's image flickering in an afterimage from behind the smoke, a burn plain to see on his chest.

Broly's head returned to normal and he growled before throwing a right hand out after the mohawked warrior. Uub batted it aside while kneeing Broly in the jaw to create space. That move seemed to infuriate Broly further and he attempted another punch that the human defended against. Air pushed Uub back, but he cut to a swift and effective stop before shooting forward again. Broly waved and missed as he shot by delivering a knee that knocked the larger warrior's head aside.

The green haired warrior attempted to look up only to find a shin pressing down against his neck. He fired down with a pink parabolic arch shredding beneath him, Uub's frame awaiting. A well placed right hand struck the Saiyan in the pit of his stomach sending a feverish dance of air from the back of the warrior while draining his breath as well. Uub retracted that and hammered a left hand into the sternum of his massive foe, this one bearing the full force his arm could muster. Spit flew from Broly's mouth and he was launched away, with Uub chasing after him.

Broly swatted down with a left hand that met Uub's crossing left which knocked it aside. An elbow strike caught Broly in the temple snapping his head aside and spinning the air around them violently. The mohawked warrior danced around his larger foe to deliver a kick to the kidneys arching his foe's back and opening him up. Continuing to wrap around Uub hammered a knee into Broly's side twisting him awkwardly before sending him flying with the concussive force of the attack.

Uub's right hand hammered into Broly's jaw upon reaching him setting the Saiyan up for another assault. A spinning kick struck Broly between his massive pectorals, the pinpoint accuracy of Uub's boot sending Broly sprawling. Gohan's pupil rushed after, serving an elbow into his sternum before opening it upward with a back fist to the Legendary Super Saiyan's nose. Air spread out and blood ran from the mouth of the Saiyan in two streams from the corners. Uub pulled his arm away while slamming the sole of his left boot against the back of his foe's head.

Heavily the Saiyan came to a stop against a nearby landmass, the blood from his mouth now pouring to the ground as he rested there on all fours. Shivers coursed through his muscles and he rose gingerly, his back hunching as a spasm afflicted his stomach. Furiously, he held his left hand out to the side where a large sphere of energy formed. As he pulled up to his full height the bolt of energy shrunk to the size of a baseball, yet another Eraser Shell.

"RAH!" screaming in frustration the sphere was hurled at Uub, increasing in size as the human prepared to defend against it. The blast struck Uub and expanded filling the air with a green explosion of light that shredded any of the dark clouds that had formed overhead. Winds churned from the epicenter of the attack and discharge spread along this wind as Uub's defending figure was absorbed along the fringe of the attack.

The green of the attack faded away into a dull white before disappearing into smoky black billows. Crackling stands of discharge played out of the smoke and faint glimmers of something within showed that the target had been struck. An arctic blast threw the smoke away to reveal the being on the inside, who was currently crossing his arms to defend the attack. Uub was floating there with chars forming along his right and left forearms, a cut dripping crimson along his soot covered face.

A rugged breath escaped him as the damage to his skin began to heal away, Broly though was not one to grant reprieves. His right hand scored into the side of Uub's head. Uub's head came to a stop and his pupils moved to the corners of his eyes, where he slammed a right hand down that smashed into Broly's face. The Legendary Saiyan jolted from the impact while his teeth grit, the air behind him shooting around wildly from the force.

Grimacing his lashed out with his right arm bashing Uub away. The human pedaled back and the Saiyan followed throwing a right hand his way. Uub knocked it aside before delivering a thrust kick that Broly sidestepped. A left leg tried to cut into Uub's face, and he knocked it aside before driving the tip of his left boot into Broly's head. The green haired warrior growled shrugging the impact off before pushing Uub away with a short ranged ki blast.

Uub stumbled back through the smoke with Broly's fist shooting beside him. He backed away from it with a gulp, his elbow shooting out into Broly's core. The Saiyan hunched over Uub like canopy through their size difference. Knowing this Uub dropped down shooting his knee into the pit of his foe's abdomen yet again. Broly's teeth ground and streaks of blood followed out as he shot into the air with the force.

"This is going to end this Broly!" Uub's right hand raised. A white ball of energy crackled from the center of his palm the air around it warping as blinding white started to shine from it. Those sparks of light tinted blue while merging into a sphere in front of the warrior's hand. His tattered pants blew around in the wind as Broly regained composure in his shivering frame, his blank eyes narrowing. The sphere grew larger than the warrior's torso crackling with streamers of discharge.

"The Kamehameha is not the only skill I've learned! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Uub threw his hands forward. The sphere tinted the sky around it a ghostly white causing the glowing green of Broly to stand out greatly. The spiky haired warrior growled as the attack bashed into his core setting loose an incredible explosion. Spinning tendrils of blue-white light reached from beneath the body of the hefty warrior consuming him within a field of crackling white light.

The terrifying explosion spread across the sky in a spherical motion with the firer of the attack standing at the leading edge in his direction. Broly's shadow within the blast disappeared as the ball reached its limits. Winds shot out in every direction carrying the light and sparks that left the human's hand.

Through the bottom of the smoke cloud came the frame of Broly, covered in burning billows of black. His back crashed back first against an island cratering it while the glowing green aura around his body vanished. His muscles shuddered as the smoke around his body swallowed his frame obscuring his position from the human that had put him down like that.

Uub lowered to the ground as well, his wounded body stitching itself together. His footsteps crunched against the island rather silently until the island began to shake." Eh? What? Seriously?!" Uub exclaimed as the black smoke that had surrounded his foe shot by, cracks venting green energy spilling across the entire landmass.

"Heh! Hah!" grunts of a tired and frustrated Saiyan rose followed by the sound of an aura igniting.

"Broly! It's over! You don't have to fight anymore!" Uub shouted while green light shredded through the air the towering frame of his foe rising to his feet.

Broly hung there with a bloody wound running along his chest, its seared skin dripping with blood. His teeth clenched allowing the blood poisoning his mouth with the taste of iron to spill down the corners to the ground as well. His right hand opened with a crackling ball of green ki, bubbling strands of Divine ki spilling from it contrasting every attack he had fired previously. His footstep forward shook the planet sending the clouds over head into overdrive with their dark thundering and lightning. Blazing green wrapped winds shooting past like blades.

"Hehe he! Hah! Grrr!" Broly seethed, the ground at his feet turning to glass despite being solid rock. His teeth ground together tighter as the sphere grew larger, his opponent calmly looking at the attack as it charged.

' _All right, fine, I'll give you everything I can Broly. Let's finish this here,_ ' Uub's hands sparked with streaks of blue light, followed by pink particles. His black eyes closed allowing his body to feel the malicious air that was coming from the opponent several hundred feet away from him on the island.

Broly's hand let loose a huge energy beam that spun outward like a rocket. The island in front of it became a non-factor from the sheer depth of ki rushing over. The air around the attack turned into a charged plasma that danced with discharge as it moved fire-like toward the target. The peaceful Uub was the target, the green light reflecting off his face almost immediately after being fired. Thunder boomed as the attack grew closer the sky filling with crackling strikes of lightning.

' _Now!_ ' Uub's eyes opened and he ran toward the attack. His left foot kicked off and he ran alongside the attack with his hands making contact along its edge.' _Kame!_ ' mentally he gathered energy, skidding along the edge as the head of the attack breached the horizon. Broly's glaring eyes turned fierce as Uub's frame began to grind along his beam, a fierce glow appearing in his other hand.' _Hame!_ ' Uub noted leaving a streak of blue in his wake as his hands cupped along the attacks side.

Broly's free hand let loose an Eraser Shell attempted to throw Uub into his attack. That was where Uub's cupped hands revealed the blue sphere he had been charge, which he used to grind up the blast's length. Broly's second blast struck the first and merged with it while Uub raced along the top of the beam grinding on the Kamehameha ball that was held within his hands. Streaks of discharge raced by as he rushed along the top, mohawk dancing about in the complex movement while he shifted his feet into position.

Reaching the edge of the attack Uub bucked off, his hands cupping at his side and parting with the ki that sat there. Awed, Broly looked up at the human that floated there brilliant Kamehameha in tow, the air around it sparkling with pink particles of light." It told you, this is it! KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted throwing those hands at Broly from pointblank range. The sky from Broly's perspective becoming nothing more than Uub's image lined in the blue ki of his Kamehameha.

What happened was even more intense. Broly's body was swallowed, when Uub's voice raced out, his huge stature proving useless against the sheer energy that was being thrown over his body. Rocks and debris along Uub's running path burned into the air like paper while the dark sky above began to part with beams of blue light from the ground. The blast carved through Broly's position and along the edge of the planet following the curvature until breaching the atmosphere.

Uub's hands continued to push ki for several seconds as he continued to shout. Then, when the attack exploded far off in the distance, no different than a star in the night, he lowered his hands. Blue streaks continued for a moment before blasting out after their source disappearing mere fractions of a second later. The tired human fell back from the attack landing squarely on his buttocks with his hands resting along his knees as he let out a patient breath.

A crater sprawled in front of him, Broly's body laying at the bottom of it covered in sparks of blue ki. His green hair had returned to the normal black tone that was typical to the Saiyan race as did his muscles. His battered frame laid there in peace with his right hand clutching the far edge of the green pelt he wore, in comfort.

' _That was crazy, but I managed it,_ ' Uub exhaled slowly looking down at his left arm. It was no different than the original, it even felt the same despite having been blown clean off in the exchange.

"Unhand me!" Paragus' voice shouted as the Z-Fighters appeared behind Uub. The aged Saiyan was bound with a series of energy webs that kept his right and left hands tight to his side. His single eyes looking around enraged at the sight." You worthless fools! And you! You failure, Broly!" he shouted to the base of the crater where his son lay unconscious.

"What's wrong with you? That's your son! He wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" Cheelai shouted angrily while resting her hands along his hips. The retrained Paragus could no longer hold her and she knew it with utmost confidence.

"Shut it, worthless scum!" Paragus spat trying to wriggle free of the tense Energy Webs that Zangya had wrapped him in.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Zangya mentioned feeling the energy sap from the aged man's body.

"Unhand me! Now! Broly you better get up and continue!" Paragus barked furiously lashing his head and arms around.

Uub raised his right hand as he pushed up to his feet." Hey, Zangya, let him go there's nothing he can do to Broly," Uub explained reaching his full vertical base a bit wobbly.

"What? Are you crazy?!" Cheelai shouted pointing to the rampant lashing of the aged Saiyan.

"No, he's too weak to hurt Broly even now. He's no trouble," Uub explained sighing.

"Whatever you say," Zangya let her hands lower breaking the tethers hold the Saiyan in place.

Paragus instantly ran to the crater and slid down, his teeth grinding." You failure!" Paragus roared upon reaching the bottom." Look at you clutching to that beast's ear like a stupid child!" Paragus growled reaching down the Saiyan's waist attempting to take the hand from the fur.

Before his hand could touch it, Broly's eyes opened with a legendary blue-green hue shining in his pupils. His black hair rose into a Super Saiyan gold as he sat up clutching Paragus' wrist intensely with his left hand." Hah? Eh! Unhand me you failure!" Paragus barked trying to kick his son away." You are all failures! You couldn't even kill a human!" enraged and terrified Paragus continued to thrash about, his bones creaking under the force applied to his wrist.

"I'm not a failure! You are!" Broly grunted angrily reaching his vertical base and hefting Paragus from the ground.

"Broly stop!" Cheelai shouted knowing the Saiyan was running low on energy and possibly doing something that he'd regret.

"Shut it!" Paragus ordered, looking at her savage." It's this girl, isn't it? She poisoned your mind with ideas other than revenge! I'll destroy this 'friend' just like I did that foolish beast!" red light gathered in his palm.

"His name was Baa!" Broly roared before slamming his father back first against the ground. Rocks spread out around their feet as Broly looked down at the heap his father had become." You aren't hurting me again, like you hurt Baa!" a green glow ensnared the Super Saiyan's hand as he pointed it toward his father, the glow reflecting in the eyes of the one eyed man.

"Heh, do it you failure! Prove me to that there is some Saiyan left in you!" Paragus hacked up blood as he shouted. Broly's throw had ended his life, or it would, this blast was just the cherry on top.

"Eeh!" Broly growled, the energy in his hand starting to waver. His knees trembled as shivers plagued his every muscle, the golden glow of Super Saiyan surrounding him starting to fold and fade away.

"Can't do it! Haha! My point stands!" Paragus growled as his head rolled back. Death embraced him as he spoke those spiteful last words, an irony playing in his mind that he died by his son's hand being drowned out by the shallowest of victories.

"Geh, er," Broly seized up, his bleeding frame slumping to a kneeling position. The depth of his Super Saiyan energy ran its course through him and it left him in the state he had been in. His huge frame dropped to the side kicking up dust.

"Broly!" Cheelai hopped to the bottom of the crater, his white boots compressing as she made contact beside the downed Saiyan. Her right hand reached out to his neck, a fatigued pulse giving her hope that signs of life were still present." Phew, you can't die without having at least one real friend, Broly," she whispered as Uub approached.

"Eh! Hey, back off! You aren't hurting him anymore!" she shouted grabbing for the blaster that was positioned on her hip.

Uub scratched the back of his head." Uh? I'm not here to, but I did come to ask you a favor."

"No, we aren't friends with you guys! You helped Broly out that's it!" Cheelai explained nervously, as a ship floated into the air overhead.

"Hey! Cheelai load him in and let's get outta here!" Lemo's voice escaped from the craft as a ladder and harness came rolling down from the open bay doors at the back of the ship.

"Right on Lemo!" Cheelai grinned hooking the harness around Broly quickly and grabbing onto the ladder herself.

"Sorry, to cut this short Earth folks! We've gotta be going! Tell Trunks and the others we stopped by the Earth after Planet Vampa, okay?" Lemo shouted as the ship's internal wench pulled Cheelai and Broly up.

The ship rocked the moment Broly and Cheelai were within it, shooting out into space within seconds of the door shutting.

"I don't think they got the message," Pan sighed shaking her head, battered frame stinging against the cool air of the arctic that was setting in.

"They were in a rush," Goten smiled scratching the back of his head with a smile.

"They knew Trunks and Bra, they can't be terrible people," Zangya added as the craft fully disappeared over the horizon." We just have to trust they know what they're getting into with Broly."

Gohan smiled as Uub looked up from the pit of the crater." They have to know, or they wouldn't have taken him so suddenly," the human answered blasting away a portion of the ground with an eye blast forming a grave for Paragus.

"And if he ever gets out of control, we'll be here to stop him," Rote added in confidently, despite the beating he had endured.

"Right," Goten chuckled until a pain in his core stopped him from doing so.' _Ow,_ ' he complained.

* * *

 ** _Planet Vampa (two days later) ..._**

A large glossy, black leg was dragged behind the Saiyan that held it, his messy black hair draped in front of his eyes. The green pelt around his waist bobbed with each step as he marched singularly forward. The sandy dirt on Vampa trudged behind as he pulled it along to the mouth of a cave that sat at the edge of the way. His frame was covered in bandages and patch-like band-aids to cover the numerous wounds that were afflicted days prior on the Earth.

Walking into the mouth of the cave Broly came face to face with Cheelai and Lemo, both of whom were rolling out large canisters from their cargo ship. Broly stopped, garnering their attention with the snapping sound of the limb." Oh, you're back!" Cheelai waved before walking over allowing Lemo to finish his duties.

"Humph," Broly grunted directing the broken leg toward her. The jelly-like yellow substance within spilling out but holding to the inside because of its viscosity.

"Wait, this is what you've been eating all this time on Vampa?" Cheelai's features turned south as she stared. Broly failed to reply leading her to run her right index finger through it, obtaining a dollop of the yellow goo at the edge. She inhaled slightly to alleviate some of the nerves that were pressing into her mind. Swiftly, she took the finger and stuck it in her mouth. Tears brimmed in the corner of her eyes as she swallowed, a sick feeling overcoming her." It's a bit bitter, but better than starving to death, I guess," she said shivering turning her attention to Lemo.

"Hey, how about you try it Lemo?" she asked with the same sickened tone.

"All right, I'll give it a shot," the aged alien shrugged before running his finger against the substance. He put it in his mouth and gagged while looking away from the Saiyan." Hack! Gah, no way get that away from me!" he complained shaking his head in an attempt to dispel the bitterness.

"You can't really say that for long, we've already gone through the rations we prepared. We promised Broly we'd stay here until he's in better shape, so you're going to have to get used to it," Cheelai informed placing her hands on her hips.

Broly's eyes averted from the pair of aliens front of him and to the mouth of the cave, his features growing stern. He stepped to the side while speaking." Somebody else just got here," his right arm raised defensively as he took a breath in.

"Hey! Mind if I come in?" a naive yet powerful voice cut through the air, echoing in the openness of the cave.

"Are you an idiot? It's not like there's a door brother," a second stern voice came.

"Pfft, he's trying to be polite, let him do it," a third, gruff tone followed with a confidence laugh.

Their boots soon moved in unison clacking along the solid rock floor and revealing their frames to the trio. The first voice was that of a warrior wearing an orange dogi that had a complimentary blue undershirt and wristbands. The second being was the taller of the arrivals, with messy spikes of black hair that were tied behind his back with a hair tie, he wore a black skintight shirt and a pair of gray training pants much like his brother had with black standard issue Frieza Force boots and gauntlets. The third wore a sleeveless leather jacket over a red tee shirt with black jogging pants leading to his white boots, his white gloves being folded over his chest confidently.

"Eh! Prince Vegeta!" Lemo seemed to say in his excitement backing away with a nervous reflex.

"Humph? Do I know you?" the Saiyan Prince questioned, he figured the aliens knew his name but to directly address him seemed strange.

"No, not really, I mean we met a long time ago on one of Frieza's planets..." Lemo mumbled struggling with his tool belt.

"If your Vegeta, that means you came for the Earth? What for?" Cheelai asked swallowed heavily. These three bore an aura of power that only Son Gohan could match.

Raditz chuckled pulling a small satchel from his side." We're here to help you guys out. I always knew Planet Vampa as an off-putting place, so we figured why not give you some stuff to support yourselves here?" the long haired warrior commented extending the pouch to the trio.

"Eh, this is all about Broly isn't it? I'm not going to let you trick him!" Cheelai grew more defensive, reaching for the gun at her side.

"Now, now, why would we want to trick someone like Broly? We're here to help, at least listen before jumping to conclusion," Vegeta replied with a stern glare.

Goku nodded reaching into the pouch his brother held pulling out a capsule case." After Raditz, told me how bad this planet was we asked our friend Bulma to put together some supplies for you guys. That way you didn't have to worry about it," he expounded further on his elder brother's point.

"And so, we packed you a housing capsule," Vegeta sighed as his rival pushed the button.

"How about you guys back up?" Goku gesture while pushing the plunger on the capsule in.

He threw it and a house emerged, on the point of contact. Its dome shaped roof stretched out in a twenty foot diameter giving a large living space for the three beings that they came to visit." Hey, take a look," Goku opened the door revealing a fully functional living quarters within the home.

"It has food, water, and changes of clothes. Enough to support even a Saiyan for several months, my wife made sure of that," the flame haired Saiyan Elite explained calmly.

"This isn't a trap, is it?" Cheelai said shaking the stars from her eyes.

Raditz walked over to the outside wall and patted it." No, not at all. As you can see it isn't falling over."

"Er," the short green alien looked away before looking back at Raditz." Then, what do you guys get out of this?! There has to be a catch," she grunted looking at Broly and then to the ensemble of Saiyans that arrived from Earth.

Raditz approached Broly, his black eyes tracing up the frame of the slimmer, but taller Saiyan." How about a fight every once and a while with Broly?" Raditz asked as Broly looked down at him.

"What? Who do you think we are your friends?" Cheelai growled looking at them intensely.

"Humph, you can cut the tough act. Word travels fast on the Earth, you met my daughter and son out here in space. You're good people," Vegeta mentioned with a passing glance.

"Eh, fine, but we're still not friends with you guys. We can't just go befriending random Saiyans on backwater planets," she mumbled under her breath.

"That's fine. The Earth is a long way to go just for a fight. So, we'll just come out here to have our spars with Broly," Raditz said shrugging his shoulders.

"And how are you going to do that? I didn't hear a ship drop by," Lemo asked with his yellow eyes raising.

"You see, I've got this Instant Transmission technique that can take me anywhere I want to go," Goku explained placing his index and middle fingers along his brow.

"Did you get any of that?" Cheelai asked looking over at Lemo.

"Nope," he shrugged with a curious glare.

"Eh, you really didn't have to. It just means I can find Broly's energy and teleport to him at any time," Goku answered.

"Uh," the pair seemed wide-eyed.

"You wouldn't mind us dropping by every once and a while to teach you a few things would you, Broly?" Raditz asked seeing the smile forming on the Saiyan's face.

"What are we supposed to call you then? We know Prince Vegeta, but who are you two?" Lemo asked with his hands on his waists.

"My name's Raditz," came the maned warrior's reply.

"And I'm Son Goku," the Earth's Champion explained with glee before looking at Broly." But between us Saiyans, I'm pretty sure you can call me Kakarot Broly," he winked.

"Kakarot," Broly muttered as the hero from Earth disappeared with the other Saiyans in tow.

* * *

 _The raging battle against the Legendary Super Saiyan has come to a close! Yet he survived. What does the future hold for the true warrior known as Broly? What does it hold for our heroes? Find out next time..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** i have a question about the mask saiyans, they are dead right?_

 _ **A:** Yes, they technically are dead._

 _Sorry for the late update but there are circumstances outside of my control, my father was hospitalized late last week. But with that out of the way the next chapter is will be released naturally Monday. Thank you so much for reading,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Cabba stood on a mountain peak with his left hand against the earpiece of what appeared to be a scouter. The red lens in front of his face was dormant having been tuned to cancel out the powers of the normal Saiyans. Through the comm-link in the earpiece however he was carrying on a conversation.

'Is there still nothing Cabba?' Frost's voice rang in his ear through the communicator.

The Saiyan shook his head." It's been weeks since we started searching and I've come up with nothing," Cabba answered back disappointed." You'd think with me being all alone out here in the mountains that demon would try to find me. Maybe they gave up," Sadala's strongest Saiyan added in with his hands sitting along his sides.

'I doubt it, they seemed keen after seeing my next evolution to recruit further people before coming back. That Demon is definitely planning something,' Frost replied sternly. His eyes vividly replaying the battle that had taken place on that far off planet.' If anything, they are biding their times and waiting for up to be alone,' Frost continued to postulate keeping a firm hand under his chin.

"Do you think they're onto us then? That we're looking for them?" Cabba asked hopping to the next cliff face. He was attempting to separate himself from the Capital and look as vulnerable as possible.

Frost was silent on the other end for a part of a second before clearing his throat.' They were bold enough to attack me in broad daylight after I felt their presence. They like blindsiding, but there are no cowards. I dislike the fact that we're the ones guessing,' the Frost Demon answered.

"All right, I'll take your-" Cabba froze as two streaks burst across the sky. The scanner along his face began to beep rapidly with numbers before shutting off to avoid shattering with the detection of such a large energy." Eh? What huge powers," the Saiyan clenched his teeth, white aura crackling to life across his body.

'Your scouter went off, what happened Cabba?' Frost inquired with concern in his voice.

"Two huge energies just came to Sadala, do you think it could be the ones that attacked you?" Cabba asked tensing his muscles. His brown boots levitated as he awaited the reply from his Arcosian ally.

'You said that you were alone out in the mountains, correct?' Frost asked.

Cabba nodded as he replied." Yes, I'm all alone out here."

'And they didn't come after you?'

"No, they headed off toward the Capital!" Cabba's attention turned in that direction as he started to float off." If it's those Demons or not, no other Sadala defender could prepare for something like this. I've gotta go!"

'Keep communications open Cabba, and be careful,' Frost remarked with concern on the other end.

"Will do!" Cabba added before shooting into the sky.

* * *

 ** _The Capital..._**

"Do you think we'll find any fun here sis?" a silver skinned being asked as the wind tossed his white hair. His blue visor-like eyes darted around impatiently as Saiyans started to circle them with the confusion at the sudden visitors. Wind blew through his black jacket, revealing the dark undershirt that rested below marked with golden ornaments. His gloved hands clenching as the attention continued to grow around their sudden appearance in the town square.

The young lady standing next to him, sharing many of the same trait chuckled adjusting a bang." I don't think so," she chuckled lifting her right hand toward the crowd. Pink energy appeared outside of her palm causing the group surrounding them to grow nervous.

"Are we under attack?" one of the Saiyans asked dropping his shopping bags. His scrawny arms rose defensively, and a red-purple aura flared to life around his body.

"I don't know, but we should run!" a female Saiyan added throwing the sack of food that she was carrying over her shoulder. Her sandals clacked against the ground and she started to run off, provoking the invader.

"Oh, look Oren a volunteer," her voice echoed out to her brother cockily. The purple sphere she formed ripped after the woman exploding seemingly upon contact with her body, shattering nearby windows and filling the sky with plumes of black smoke.

"No fair, that did seem fun though," Oren replied flicking his left hand at the crowd, a pair of energy bullets shooting out toward the fleeing horde. Twin blue explosions spread out along the back edges of the ground cracking the pavement and blowing the windows along that part of the square to pieces.

A right hand carved through the smoke in a slashing gesture, the black band around the warrior's wrist shimmering. Her fan-like array of spiking black hair waved while the magenta crop top covering her chest whipped in the wind. Her baggy purple trousers flexed as she lowered into stance, a smile crossing her face. This was the ruffian Caulifla." Tch, beat it you losers," she said to the townspeople never breaking eye contact with the silver-y invaders.

"Oh? Kamin, she seems interesting," Oren, the boy, laughed looking at her curiously.

"You heard big sis, beat it," Keru's golden braced left arm severed the smoke on the opposite side of the square. Her golden boots stepping forward as she looked at Kamin.

"Two interesting people," Kamin chuckled while folding her arms over her chest.

Caulifla looked around.' _No Sadala Defenders yet, and Cabba's on his way. We have free range for the short bit of time it'll take to beat these two,_ ' she smiled while clenching her right hand." Hey, Keru, let's go to Super and show these two what for," Caulifla shouted to her ally across the square.

"Okay," Keru nodded clenching her hands.

"HAAA!" Caulifla shouted a golden crown exploding from her upper back. That glow formed a blazing fire that ensnared her body from the soles of her feet to the top of her head. White-gold tinted every follicle of her black hair shooting it upward into spikes. Her focused black eyes tinted green and her muscles toned briefly before turning to their normal size, mastery of basic Super Saiyan showing.

Keru held her hands close to her chest while raising her voice." AHAA!" her voice rose releasing a yellow-green flame. Her tied hair grew rigid at the far ends while obtaining a golden yellow shade with faint green tint at the edges. Her muscles became more defined while her eyes blanked only to return moments later with glowing blue-green pupils.

"Tch, you shouldn't have come by this part of town," Caulifla cracked her knuckles confidently.

The two invaders let loose unsettling smiles awaiting their opponents to charge.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Kamin and Oren? The Dangerous Siblings!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part One_**

* * *

 ** _Here's something I did for the later chapters of Destiny Shattered, providing an opening track to get the authentic anime feel about it. I'd like to start that with this saga with:_**

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba (Singing to the Sky) by amazarashi (aka the My Hero Academia Season Two, Second Opening)_**

* * *

Oren looked to his sister with a raised brow." I'll take the one in red. She seems the far more interesting of the two," he commented turning his attention of Keru. The red donning Super Saiyan throwing her hands up defensively to take on anything he tried to bring at her.

Kamin rolled her eyes sighing." Fine, I'll take the second. This could still be fun though," her calm smooth voice rang out as she led her right foot toward Caulifla. A confident smile crossed her face noticing the agitation on Caulifla's.

Taking exception to those biting words Caulifla clenched her teeth." You won't be feeling that way after I knock your head off," she cracked her knuckles again, this time with a bit more anger when compared to her initial gesture.

"Well then, don't leave me waiting," Kamin shrugged gesturing to the Super Saiyan cockily.

Caulifla looked over at Keru and nodded. The ground at their feet cracked as they raced across the square toward their invading adversaries, hands drawing back in unison. Their fists fired out simultaneously only to meet countering palms for their foes, the winds of the impact sending parked vehicles and broken glass streaming out within streams of gritty dust.

They sprang back and charged against kicking their legs out in tandem to meet their foes head on. Oren and Kamin raised their right and left hand respectively, cancelling the kicks and tossing the warriors back with a flick of their wrists. Caulifla and Keru ground to a stop several feet away with their eyes focusing on the strange silver aliens. Quickly, the pair lowered to the ground and shot across the pavement with their hands drawn back again.

Kamin hopped over Caulifla's punch and kneed her in the back. Caulifla's left hand opened against the ground and she grimaced while wheeling away onto her feet again. Across the lot Keru's legs were kicked out by Oren and she was pushed in the left cheek with his other hand. The red donning Saiyan countered the momentum with her free hand swinging her legs about in a cartwheel to set her away from the opponent. The pair of Super Saiyans looked at one another from their respective sides while turning their attention back.

"I hope you are just warming up," Oren remarked blinking from their line of sight. He appeared behind Keru with his right leg drawn back. It thundered against her lower back shooting the Super Saiyan down the street." Because if not, you are just as boring as the rest," he finished as Keru came to a stop on her right knee, left hand bracing her body against the ground.

"Keru!" Caulifla shouted while turning her attention to Oren." Why you!" Caulifla rushed across the square toward him. Her golden aura blazed as she drew her right hand back Oren's eyes turning to stare at her calmly.

In the corner of her vision Caulifla saw Kamin appear, a left hand reaching out and grabbing her punch before it could make contact." Hey, you're my opponent, okay?" she brazenly remarked before kneeing Caulifla in the stomach.

The Super Saiyan dropped back clutching at her gut, teeth grinding." Don't be getting all smug after a sneak attack like that," she straightened albeit with a grimace. Her left hand pulled back and her aura burst to life yet again highlighting the square in golden light." Because I can wipe that smirk from your face whenever I'd like!" she flashed toward Kamin as Keru straightened in the background.

Kamin bobbed her head to the left to avoid Caulifla's leading punch. Caulifla noticed and threw her left hand down to reflect the incoming punch, launching into the air. Spinning into the air and shouting at the top of her lungs Caulifla came down with a kick. Kamin backed away from it allowing the wild haired Saiyan to smash a hole in the ground. She bounced off the crater and took after Kamin again.

Her right hand fired out first and Kamin knocked it aside with her left palm. Caulifla's left came shooting in from a lower angle and Kamin reflected it with her left palm again. The Super Saiyan stepped back and tried to a kick that was also reflected by the palm of her foe. Backing away she charged in with another series of punches that Kamin pedaled backward through; using only her left hand to negate every thrown punch as if it were nothing.

Caulifla continued to throw her fist while across the lot Keru charged Oren. Her right fist fired out and the nimble being dodged around it, his visor-like eyes narrowing. Keru shouted while bringing her leg up for a kick and he dodged around it with a kick of his own. Backing away with the force Keru slung her left hand toward the warrior only for it to be knocked aside. Oren's boot filled her view for a moment until she ducked letting the warrior shoot over her head.

In mid-air, he flipped over and brought his leg toward the top of her head. She threw her banded wrists up countering the strike and releasing a ring of pressure that cracked the foundations of the street they were battling upon. Oren smiled while pushing off returning to the position in front of the female Super Saiyan bearing a confident smile on his face. Keru swiped her hand down flashing her aura out intimidatingly while Oren watched.

"Aah, you're not too bad," Oren said as Keru took after him with a right hand. He bobbed through it while kicking her leg out yet again. She bounced onto her right and left palms against the ground, spinning her leg out for a trip that he jumped over." But you should try harder to hit me," he chuckled as she returned to her feet, drawing a hand back.

"Yeah, well take this!" she shouted unleashing a right hand toward his face. Oren grabbed it and twisted wrenching Keru down toward his rising leg. She pulled away at the last second and rolled behind the warrior reaching a vertical base almost instantly after.

Caulifla flashed into frame attempting to strike the blocking Kamin, who once more used a single hand to counter her assault. A missing kick threw the warrior back to Keru's side; Kamin returning to her brother's with a confident crossing of the arms.

"They might be able to take a few of our punches, what do you think Kamin?" Oren asked tilting his head to the side as the pair of Saiyans entered stance to oppose them.

"Okay, fine, but let's not get too serious. We don't want this to be over too soon," she replied looking at Caulifla with a confident smile.

"Heh, you think we're actually trying yet?" Caulifla boasted sweeping her right arm in front of her face." You two should have come at us from the start and we would have taken you seriously. We're still warming' up too."

Oren smiled." Is that right?" he asked the image that stood before Caulifla breaking away with a zipping sound.

Her heel turned and the sole of her right boot fired out toward Oren's chest as he appeared behind her. He grimaced as the blow connected throwing him across the square and into a storefront throwing slate bricks away. The building collapsed atop him while Caulifla turned to face Kamin with a confident smile across her face." Keh, weak. So, how about you stand still like a good girl and take what's coming to you," Caulifla grinned pointing over her shoulder casually.

"Ah? Is that what you call being serious?" Oren's voice said as he pulled himself up from the rubble. Bricks of the slate stone dropped from his shoulders leaving faint dusty trails along his body with no other damage visible.

"Eh? Seriously, whatever," Caulifla rolled her neck as Kamin bounced on her heels to adjust to Keru.

"I still have the one in red Oren," Kamin smirked before shooting from the ground, flickering from sight.

Keru dodged back with her head before raising a forearm to deflect the punch with the metallic bracer that rested there. Kamin stepped back and Keru threw her right leg out powerfully, Kamin's body being sent shooting away despite the block she threw." Big mistake," Caulifla commented throwing a punch at Oren as Keru blitzed forward.

Kamin's chin was nearly struck by a crossing uppercut and her body almost caught with the follow through. She stepped and threw her leg out only for it to be knocked away by Keru's palm, a knee strike hammering the strange being back. Her boots ground against the pavement and Keru relentlessly hammered at her with a right hand, it met her palm and threw the dense paving stones in the ground up like nothing. A tremor rocking the city from the strength she displayed.

Caulifla grinned while sweeping her right leg around for a buzzsaw kick. Oren swatted it aside and punched her in the face, snapping her head aside. He retracted his fist and jabbed into her exposed midriff several times with a blurry series of right legged kicks. Her eyes bulged and the final kick sent her shooting across the square into another building. It exploded upon contact sending a cloud of debris into the air and a rain of pebbles down not long after.

Despite facing Kamin, Keru's eyes opened wide at the sound. Her head snapped to the side and a blast of ki fired invisibly from her body. Oren's feet left the ground and he smashed through a storefront and into the alley behind it." Big sis!" Keru shouted taking the attacking Kamin out with a spinning kick to the face. Kamin's body spun from the impact before skipping along the battered town square like a stone on a pond. Keru turned firing her right hand out and releasing another pressure wave that hammered Kamin down.

The rubble around Caulifla rose in a golden flash, spreading out across the city in a meteor shower as she stood up." Cheapshotting bastard," she spat to the side as blood ran from a cut along her forehead." Thanks for the save Keru, he really got me with that surprise attack. I even think I got a cut, man, this is going to be hard to explain," she sighed realizing the warmth along her forehead was from her own blood.

Kamin pressed up from the ground, her body covered in marks from the savage force that Keru had used on her body." Oh, the one in red is the interesting one," she remarked standing up with a shaking in her legs. A hunch surged her body forward as debris dropped from her jacket.

Oren pulled himself through the rubble with a neutral expression." Yes, she is," he smiled throwing his right hand at her. A blue energy bullet whizzed out rapidly in an attempt to strike down the female Super Saiyan in the suddenness.

Caulifla faded into the path of the blast and swatted it into the air. It exploded casting blue light upon the female Super Saiyan as she dashed at Oren." Don't go discounting me!" she replied slamming a right hand down at him.

He sidestepped it and pushed her arm away with his left hand. She planted her hand against the ground and twisted out on it, the heel of her boot catching him along the face and knocking his head back. Oren stuttered to a stop. Caulifla struck him in the face with a right hand, then a left, then a right; each blow snapping his head to the side and compressing his cheek. She finished with an ax fist uppercut that flung him high into the sky.

Kamin straightened from her hunched position with a smile on her face." We aren't underestimating you," she replied as a pink glow covered her entire body. When the light broke away the damage and scrapes to her clothing and features were washed away revealing the same silver skin as it had been prior.

"We however are judging your abilities," Oren remarked appearing beside Kamin. His battered skin tinted in the blue color that his ki blasts assumed normally before breaking away to reveal a spotless facade again.

Caulifla raised her right fist defensively while Keru stood beside her." Regeneration? Original trick you have there," she rolled her eyes accompanying them with growling teeth.

"Humph, say what you want about it," Oren shrugged calmly, his passive smile showing how little he had been trying.

"I will say that the pair of you are interesting. You have quite a large power that could come in handy," Kamin noted looking over the pair carefully.

"Tch, come on Keru," Caulifla blew them off before shooting at Oren again.

Oren kept his arms resting at his side while looking at his sister." Mind if I take them on together for a while?" he inquired casually.

"No, go ahead, just leave some fun for me," Kamin replied equally at ease as the two Super Saiyans approached her brother.

"Ha! Ha!" they said in unison throwing their right and left hands out respectively. Oren's hands moved almost instantly from his sides to fire up and catch the pair of fists with ease. They drew their hands back and attempted a pair of kicks, scissoring toward his core with the motion. Oren sighed vanishing away from the attacks and appearing in the air several dozen feet away.

The Super Saiyans grit their teeth before firing upward, balling their fists. Their right and left hands fired out again and he dodged the strikes, palming the pair in their stomachs. They bounced back from the impacts with eyes shaking while he returned to a vertical base." Huh? Can you make me try a little? That was less than stellar," he rolled his eyes as they recovered.

"You heard him Keru!" Caulifla growled shooting at him with her right hand drawn back.

Oren palmed her hand on his own, Keru's blitzing frame catching his periphery. His right knee fired out and blocked her kick while he threw Caulifla away. Keru pulled her leg down and threw a right hand at his face, missing as he elbowed her palm to propel away. His eyes darted up as the thrown Caulifla descending with her right hand. He dodged away from that with a kick to her cheek before zipping around another punch attempt from Keru and leaving an indent along the small of her back.

Oren placed his hands at his side and vanished. His right boot emerged from thin air to smash against Caulifla's guard and throw her several feet back while his right fist struck the incoming Keru's fist. Flipping he wrapped his legs around her arm and threw the red donning Super Saiyan to the ground. Dust flew up from the impact and he smiled before dodging Caulifla's foot as it flashed into his line of vision. His right hand grabbed her wrist as it came by and he drove an aggressive elbow against her temple. She spiraled away and crashed to the ground seconds later.

The Machine Mutant Tuffle flicked his right hand down as Keru shot forth from the ground. A barrage of disk-like energy blasts shot past her exploding as she carved upward in a Super Saiyan flame. Cuts began to appear as she drew closer from the razor-like edges of the attack. Her right hand knocked the last blast aside before trying to grad his face only to miss as he sidestepped, the tip of his boot driving into her brow. A cut opened their as well as she crashed toward the ground.

Caulifla's frame shot over and caught her carefully." Keru, you all right?" she asked her friend as she winced.

"I'll be okay, they're just little cuts," Keru smiled before floating out of her friend's arms.

"That's the spirit, how about we show this guy why fighting us two on one is a bad idea?" she spoke rhetorically.

"Yes," Keru nodded and they took to the air after him.

Oren's head bobbed to and fro as they released a fierce some barrage of right and left handed punches toward him. his bulbous eyes darted back and forth in an attempt to find openings in their offense but that was not serving him well. They threw a right and left uppercut respectively, tipping his head back, before reeling their right and left legs in and driving them into his core with a thrust. His back arched and his mouth opened before he knew it, he was fired away in the impact of the energy.

Caulifla shot around Keru's back extending her left arm in the process. The red donning Saiyaness grabbed her around the wrist and twisted a full rotation, forging a glowing corona of gold outside of the normal Super Saiyan glow of her friend. She released halfway through the next swing supercharging Caulifla's right forearm shot to Oren's jaw. His head snapped aside with the attack and he blasted away through a sonic boom while Keru gave chase from behind Caulifla.

Her right arm wrapped around Oren's chest shooting him back with the lariat. She followed through by flying over him and driving her left leg down atop his head, where a crossed guard rose to prevent the impact. In that though he exposed his core where Caulifla appeared to cut into him with a martial arts kick. His guard dropped and he launched away again. Bulbous eyes turning to the ground while they loaded up.

Zigging through the air opposite of Caulifla's zag, Keru wound her right hand up for a massive punch. It fired out and smashed against the left side of Oren's body as he threw his left arm up to counter the blow. Caulifla's left hand fared no better against Oren's raised right arm, the air around them whipping along with the jacket that covered his body. His arms slammed down, and he kicked out to either side with both Saiyan's blocking intensely.

"Ha!" Caulifla barked flipping to the side while letting a yellow energy blast fling through the air at Oren.

"Yah!" Keru's blast of green from the other side followed suit, whizzing at him in a trapping attempt.

"Tch," Oren threw his hands out at the same time. The two energy blasts stopped outside of his palms like they had struck a brick wall. Calmly, he crossed his arms down flinging the energy attacks across his body at the opposing Saiyans.

They threw their hands out and countered their teammate's attack, the ground below crackling with light." Bounce it back all you'd like!" Caulifla shouted shifting from her lower position.

"But it doesn't change anything!" she reappeared throwing her right hand toward Oren's face.

Oren grabbed her around the fist and kneed her in the stomach, air left her lungs as tears brimmed in her eyes." Let go of her!" Keru shouted slamming a right hand into Oren's face. The Tuffle's frame shook in the air from the blow. A part of a second later an entire city block was rumbling down with an Oren-sized hole pinned through the front of each building.

Caulifla grabbed her stomach and grinned." That'll teach him, eh Keru?" she said while patting her friend on the back.

Keru nodded supporting her arm." Right," she nodded her flaming hair of gold, Oren's downed body raising several hundred feet away.

His blue eyes looked up and a smile crossed his face. Parts of a second later he had left the ground to appear beside the pair of female Saiyans with his arms crossed over his chest." That was fun. Let me see how you can handle an attack now," he said as they turned to look at him. Blue light emitted from his core with a crackling discharge, their arms trying to raise in defense as he smirked.

"CRASH BREAK!" the sphere of blue ripped out thunderously. The sphere struck both and sent a shiver down their spines from the impact. Two explosions occurred as the Super Saiyans flung forlorn through the air bearing fresh burns along their forearms and a trail of smoke from their cores. Oren's casual gesture proving more than enough to hurl the pair of Saiyans to the ground and into a long trench that had formed around them.

Caulifla pulled herself from the ground grimacing." Hey, bastard!" she shouted flying forward. Her left hand opened in the midst of her flight letting loose a barrage of yellow energy blasts. Each blast struck the airborne Oren filling the air with plumes of black smoke.

Upon reaching the smoke cloud she threw her right hand into it where Oren's face should have been. A left forearm wrapped around her chin and the right lined up against it to form a right angle, draping the Super Saiyan in front of his body with feet dangling." Keh, is that all you know? Tricks!" she asked painfully through her teeth, drawing back her elbow.

"This is getting boring you two, I think I've seen enough," he yawned as Keru shot up to free her friend.

"Let her go!" shouting Keru's right hand shout out.

Oren spun his right arm free from Caulifla's neck, keeping the left in an L-shape around it. Caulifla swung out with the pushing gesture while he blocked Keru's punch. He proceeded to tip Keru's hand back and resume his submission attempt on the trapped Saiyan." Like I said, unless you two can do something more we're going to have to wrap things up here," he huffed pushing Caulifla away with a final wretch of the trap hold.

Caulifla turned around the heels of her hand forging a sphere of red light." Yeah! Well take this!" that red light washed out like geyser that swallowed the Tuffle. His frame seemed to fade to black within the Super Saiyan attack as it tore through the air, the wrecked city below beginning to chatter with the streaks of red discharge of her attack." Pfft, serves you right," Caulifla dropped her hands as a red flash exploded outside of the planet's surface.

"Hey, Keru, everything okay?" Caulifla protectively asked her friend, who floated up to meet with her.

"I was more worried about you big sis," Keru replied wiping sweat from her brow with her left forearm.

Caulifla smiled broadly throwing an arm over her chest." I didn't even have to go level two. That guy was a light weight," she said proudly as the smoke from her attack began to settle and fade away.

Kamin floated from the ground with her arms folded over her chest. Her features, despite her brother's apparent demise, were a jovial smile while her visor-like glare narrowed on the pair of Saiyans." Level two you said? Would you mind showing me?" she questioned. A pink glow emitted from her body that sent Caulifla and Keru reeling.

' _What type of energy is that? How long as she been hiding that?_ ' Caulifla swallowed her teeth clenched." Fine by me, you'll be seeing your brother pretty soon," she attempted to clench her hand when a chilling ki appeared behind her and Keru.

"I'm interested in this level two as well," Oren's voice moved out smoothly from behind. The devastating energy blast that had been fired at him barely showing upon his body as it shed the damage away for a freshened appearance.

' _Me and my big mouth,_ ' she grunted clenching her fists." Fine you want to see it-" she shouted as her aura grew more ragged with larger tongues of yellow-golden fire spreading from its core." It'll be the last thing you clowns'll see!" she shouted lowering her head to call more energy to the surface, Keru hanging nearby to assure no sneak attacks would follow.

"Her ki is increasing, rapidly," Oren noted as discharge began to spread from Caulifla's core. The energy around her brewing into a fire-like visage that roared with primal Saiyan power.

Kamin smiled tilting her head to the side." This is interesting indeed. I'd like to take the pair on when this is done," she added in with glee, her confidence showing with the grin on her silver-y face.

Streams of blue-white discharge danced through the aura as she raised her voice." HAAAA!" the aura around her body burned out brilliantly maintaining a massive flame. Her blonde hair stuck up more rigidly and her bangs folded off to one side. Wind whipped from behind her as the expression on her face turned, a clenching of her fist shaking the ground below despite being airborne.

"Tch, you asked for this," she said. Her frame whizzed toward Kamin, her right hand drawn back. It smashed into the Machine Mutant's face snapping her head around and throwing her down. Caulifla kicked the air and shifted below her opponent swinging her right leg up with a kick that caught her foe in the stomach. The visor-like eyes on the invader bulged as Caulifla phased from beneath her. An ax fist smashed into the side of her face hurling her through the rubble of previously crushed buildings like a ragdoll.

"Da! Da! Da!" Caulifla shouted as a stream of red energy bullets ripped from her open hand. Domes of red light flashed over the rubble in a straight line shooting rubble out in every direction. At the end of the stretch a larger flash of red light sparked to life washing several buildings away and shaking the planet with the incredible power of Super Saiyan Two. Caulifla snickered flicking her left hand to the side to blast Oren, who sat there watching intrigue.

It exploded sending him stumbling back into a right hand from Keru. His body rocked from the impact and soon found its place along the ground, where rubble and debris were sent skidding in the shadow of Caulifla's blazing energy blasts.

Caulifla dusted her hands off calmly and smiled to her ally." And that's how it's done Keru," she saluted giving a thumb's up to her close friend with a nod.

"Yep," Keru replied with a strong smile and nod.

Kamin's frame rose from the red light that continued to flash over the rubble, arms hanging in front of her body in surprise. The white hair atop her head was thrown wildly with the attack and the jacket she wore was torn at the seams. A strange fluid seeped from her mouth while she pulled to a proper vertical base." Oren?" she asked as her brother stood up from the opposing rubble shaking his head with a smile on his face.

Oren clenched at his left arm while shards of debris dropped from his upper body." I'm still here Kamin," he mentioned casually despite the assault that had befallen him so suddenly.

Keru's golden boot appeared in the side of his face before he could say another word. Tons of cement and stone shot away as skipped against the ground from the kick of his foe. As he stopped Keru continued there, slamming a right hand into his jaw that threw him from the ground into the air.

"Neither of you will be for much longer," Caulifla said confidently while smashing a forearm into Kamin's jaw. The Tuffle's head shot to the side and her boots shot across the ground leaving skidding trenches. A spinning kick wrapped through the and crashed against the side of her face throwing Kamin across the rubble with a thunderous clapping sound. She smashed through some bits of debris before reaching her feet, Caulifla's open palm flinging her away with a pressure wave.

Oren rose and blocked Super Saiyan Keru's punch while trading a right hand of his own into her face. Her head snapped the side and a spinning kick to the stomach threw her away, until she regained footing. He flew at her again striking away with a series of right and left handed jabs that forced the red donning Saiyan to pedal through and block the strikes. her eyes careful to avoid further strikes from the increasingly dangerous foe.

Crossing behind them, Caulifla laid a heavy open handed smack into Kamin's face through the silver skinned alien across the battered landscape. She proceeded to attempt a bicycle kick that Kamin avoided and countered with a left hand to the face. The Machine Mutant smiled as Caulifla stopped her side, the confidence that had been on the invader's face from the start failing to fade despite Caulifla's efforts.

In the sky, Keru shot forward, frame shimmering away halfway through the charge. Oren's head moved away at the last second Keru's fist passing before his nose. The Tuffles knee ripped up only for Keru's body to move from over it The Universe Six Saiyan appeared to the side and swung a kick toward Oren's head, she raised his arm and blocked the kick firing a thrusting kick of his at Keru. It missed as the opposing Saiyan knocked it aside.

"What a strange transformation, you're getting stronger as we fight. This is great," Oren clapped. He proceeded to hop back and charging at Keru with full force. Oren's smashed his left forearm at his foe only for it to encounter an equal forearm from Keru, who prevented the strike. They ground together for several seconds before retreating to reconsider. That reconsideration of the previous exchange led to a trade-off of right handed punches aimed at the face. They missed narrowly before spinning away from each other yet again.

' _Keru's power even increases in her normal Super Saiyan form. That Berserk form is a real difference maker,_ ' Caulifla looked up from her position opposite the defending Kamin, who kept smiling." I'm tired of that nonchalant smile, let me wipe it off your face!" she shot at Kamin.

Kamin countered with a thrust kick. Caulifla pushed her leg back and threw her left leg out for a counter kick. Kamin sidestepped and threw her left leg out to taunt her foe. Caulifla once again pushed her away at the shin. She spun and hammered a forearm strike hard into Kami's cheek snapping her head to the side and exposing her core. A left jab to that spot doubled Kamin over leaving her vulnerable to the ax kick that spiked her to the ground.

Kamin palmed the ground and threw the soles of her boots up. Caulifla's chin was cupped by the mule kick and she was sent shooting away with the rugged strike to the face. Kamin popped from her hands and gave chase leading a string of impacts against the Super Saiyan Two's body with her punches. A sweeping kick to the cheek threw Caulifla at the ground where the magenta topped Saiyan smashed back first against it.

Caulifla planted her hand and reached her feet quickly, Kamin's incoming kick soaring past as she did so." You honestly thought I'd be that open?" Caulifla asked kicking out the back of Kamin's leg while grabbing her around the head. This gesture led to the drop down slam that bounced Kamin's head off the ground.

Over her head Oren was met by a lariat from Keru. A green sphere expanded against his stomach before blasting him straight to the ground several feet away from Kamin. Debris strung up from the attack by the invading fighter failed to move.

Kamin's eyes turned to her brother as she sat up from Caulifla's latest attack." Oren? Are you ready for it?" she asked almost bored. She stood up with the scrapes of combat present on her being yet nonchalant about the damage.

"Do you think it is time for us to do our thing?" he smiled in reply kipping up to his feet.

"Yes, but I still want the red one," Kamin nodded looking at Keru and Caulifla, who growled.

"Keh, you've tried taking us on one on one, two on one, two on two and fell short every time. But why not? I'll knock you around as long as you keep standing up," Caulifla said with a laugh springing back into stance with a smile, a drip of blood falling from the wound along her forehead.

"Humph," Keru threw her cut right and left forearms up, the blood there running down her arms.

"Fine, fine, let's have our fun," Oren said smirking.

"Okay," his sister smiled, texture along her body starting to muddle together.

Fluid-like they shot through the air toward the pair of Saiyan, who had no idea what was going on." What the hell?" Caulifla tried to blast the incoming goo, but it weaved through it with ease.

"Eh?" Keru commented stepping back as it drew closer.

She tried to kick out and that proved a mistake. Kamin's fluid-like body slithered into a cut along her left leg from Oren's previous assault." Ah, hah!" she shouted as a chilling sensation came flooding her body. Her muscles feeling heavier briefly as she tried to struggle.

"Keru?" Caulifla distracted by the sudden outburst took her eyes from Oren. His goo-like body shot into her forehead wound." Ah!" she shouted dropping to her knees and out of Super Saiyan Two. Her right and left hands clenched at her forehead as red lines began to appear along her forehead and down through her eyes." Agh! Get outta my head!" Caulifla growled clawing at her skull in pained confusion

Keru reached out momentarily in the Super Saiyan form before falling to her knees and into base. The same features began to overtake her face before her resistance stopped completely.

Parts of a second later their frames lifted from the ground. Their eyes had turned red in color with a pair of cross-hair marks streaking through the pupils. Red lines ran from their foreheads through their eyes and onto their cheeks while red lines stretched from their lower lips down to the tips of their chins.

"Hehe, these Saiyan bodies are really something, huh sis?" Caulifla's voice came out with a shrill undertone, that of Oren. Looking at Keru, who smiled at her hands.

"Yes, it's great," she laughed until a figure appeared in the air.

He wore a metallic gray chest protector with a yellow band running beneath it. A blue short sleeve top protruded from beneath the shoulder straps revealing thin but toned arms that reached down to a pair of black wrist guards. His lower body bore a pair of shorts matching the blue of the top while brown boots covered his feet. His short, spiky black hair waved as his pupils stared down at the pair with a critical red lens resting over his right eye.

"You two are the ones that decided to cause this trouble then, aren't you?" Cabba asked lowered to the ground. An air of power swirled around him that was more palpable than traceable while his smooth features kept their stern glare.

"No, Cabba, we ran them off," Caulifla's voice said, the red lines upon her face having disappeared.

"R-right big sis," Keru's demure tone escaped from her mouth as her hands ran up to her chin.

Cabba clenched his right hand. A golden flash surged across his body with a predicated blue flash running along the first tongues of fire before vanishing from the aura completely." You act like I can't tell the difference between my training partners and impostors," he remarked stepping forward.

"What do you mean you, moron? We're Caulifla and Keru, those two ran off when I powered up! How'd you not see the giant freaking explosions?!" Caulifla shouted, her tone shouted out angrily like normal.

"Nice try," Cabba continued to walk. His features kept stern as he approached, his hands clenching calmly at his sides while the scouter upon his face shut off to avoid blowing." Now, get out of my friends. I don't want to have to beat you out of them," Cabba gave a Saiyan death glare cocking his head to the side.

"Eh, sis, he's observant," Caulifla's voice changed with Oren's taking the forefront as he talked to Keru.

"That's fine, we'll just have to handle him too," Kamin shrugged through Keru's shoulders." He'll be much more fun than these two though. I can feel it," she smiled clenching her hands.

"I wanna try this 'Super Saiyan' thing? It seems like fun," Oren laughed balling his fists.

"HAAA!" the pair raised their voices in unison. The red lines along their face became more apparent while a white hue overcame black hair that should have been leading itself to Super Saiyan gold. Strange golden auras formed around the pair as they looked at the first Super Saiyan within the Sixth Universe.

They rushed at him in unison, their hands clenching tightly." I warned you," Cabba's frame flickered from their line of sight. His right elbow crashed down against the back of Caulifla's head, slamming her to the ground while his right knee shot out to block Keru's attempted kick.

He threw his knee down and threw a fist into Keru's chin throwing her head back. His left arm twisted and caught Caulifla's body in the neck with a chop, that knocked her back to the ground. Keru's fist flew in from the side and he caught it beneath his arm. She looked surprised when Cabba reached up and wrapped his arm around her neck. Swiftly, he released her trapped arm and hurled the female Saiyan at the ground. It broke upon contact and she was sent sliding along it.

Oren and Kamin rose within their hosts, looking at the Saiyan floating in the sky with shaking eyes." He's something all right," Oren grinned cracking his knuckles, the damage he received stinging.

"Yes, he is," Kamin complained from within Keru's body.

Cabba's image flickered between them again, this time his palms bearing yellow spheres of energy." It's embarrassing for you to fail at using those bodies. Now, get out of them," he grunted flashing the yellow light out in twin explosions that threw the pair across the city square. They struck the ground and rolled several feet before stopping opposite of him.

"We'll just show you our power now!" Oren laughed, enjoying the fight.

They flashed back at him throwing their arms down at their side. From either Saiyans' body came a blue or pink flash directed squarely at the Super Saiyan that was opposing them. From those flashes came an explosive cage that bounced Cabba between to immovable walls of ki. Debris from across the ground danced through the light before being blasted to the far edges of the combination of Smash and Crash Break that was being executed.

Cabba's right and left forearms lowered breaking the smoke that had come from the attacks. Streams of steam flew along the burns that covered his forearms while his fierce blue-green eyes continued to stare ahead." Aiyeh? Fantastic, he took that like it was nothing!" they cheered together backing away with smiles present upon their faces.

'Cabba? What is going on?' Frost's voice played through his earpiece, the sounds of combat too obvious to ignore.

"The two invaders had nothing to do with those Demons that attacked you. They're parasites," Cabba replied entering stance and staring down Caulifla and Keru.' _That's about right, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. Those two have a high enough power on their own._ '

'Huh? Strange. But if they are parasites, they need hosts. Are those who you are fighting right now?' Frost questioned cupping his chin.

"Yes, and they found Caulifla and Keru to be their hosts. I was a little slow on the draw once Caulifla transformed and I couldn't get here before they took hold," Cabba replied eyes darting around.

'Well, keep your eyes peeled. With that blue form you have I would have to call in Hit or Universe Seven to think about putting you down.'

Cabba smiled." I'm focused Frost," he replied turning the attention of the parasites to the earpiece on his scouter." This is the last chance before I decide hurt the two of you: get out of their bodies," Cabba raised his voice flaming his Super Saiyan aura out with a powerful glare.

Kamin looked at Oren, smiling." This is going to be fun," she smiled before shooting at the Super Saiyan with Oren in tow.

"Ha! Ha! Da! Da!" they shouted in tandem throwing punches in succession after Cabba. His right and left forearms moved quickly to divert the punches while his eyes remaining focused on their legs in an attempt to predict their next moves. They threw a right and left hand together which was all the Saiyan need to see. Slamming his forearms down Cabba dropped low avoiding the punches and providing enough room to grab the pair around the air.

"Ha!" he yanked them together in a hinging motion. Their bodies rammed back to back with a yelp of pain. Cabba released them allowing the pair to fall to the ground on their knees with a ringing sensation in their head. He switched his hips and stepped away keeping his arm up in preparation.

They threw their hands down and returned to a vertical base swinging kicks in tandem at him. His right elbow fired up to counter the high kick from Kamin while his left leg spiked out into Oren's knee. The pair slid away and shook it off before giving charge once more. Their right and left hands fired out now and Cabba blocked and dodge his way through the flurry of blows, a bead of sweat dropping from his brow as he did so. He swiftly wheeled around their next attacks and reset his defensive stance.

Kamin's left leg snapped high, slamming against Cabba's upper back. He stumbled forward into a right hand to the chin from Oren that threw him and several tons of debris into the air. Cabba stopped the impact and leered down as Oren darted up the debris, balling his fists. The punch crashed against his face sending his cheek slamming upward. This knocked him away where Keru's possess body awaited driving an overhead smash into his shoulder.

The male Super Saiyan launched down to the ground and flipped to avoid vital contact. Twisting, he threw his hands up in time to catch a descending heel strike and punch, the pair of possessed Saiyans halting and moving away from it. Kamin and Oren returned to attacking him in tandem where his right and left hands moved in succession to counter the punches when they happened. His eyes averted for a second and he ducked a pair of kicks designed to catch him in that moment.

He popped up from the ducking position and drove his fists into their cores. Spit flew from the pair of Saiyans as they were thrown into the air, Oren and Kamin within shivering. Cabba pivoted on his heel letting loose two energy bullets that found their way into Kamin and Oren's cores. They exploded and threw the pair to the ground side by side.

"Sis, this is great fun," Oren shook his head.

Kamin nodded clenching her hands." Yes, he's a lot more entertaining than those two were," she nodded until a gathering ki caused her to look at the sky.

Cabba floated in the air with his mouth lightly opened and a bead of sweat flowing down the side of his face.' _They've improved using Caulifla and Keru's bodies or maybe they were just playing with me from that start. I can't really think about that, I have to stop this, quickly,_ ' the floating Super Saiyan thought with his fists balled.

Purple light sparked around the palm of his leading left hand while also flashing through the air behind his right, his hands having been folded tightly to his side.' _I still have to hold back some I don't want to kill Keru and Caulifla, but I have to throw those two out. Then, again this might not be enough for that, they can clearly keep going,_ ' he noted while letting out a breath. Streaks of purple light sparked into a sphere that blindingly flashed above the battered town square.' _Forget it Cabba, don't second guess yourself. This'll get those two out of them for sure,_ ' he had to keep his own doubts from overtaking him." GALICK GUN! FIRE!" emulating the Saiyan Elite from their twin Universe Cabba let loose a Galick Gun.

It shot down curving over the ground assure contact with the groggy pair of Tufflized Saiyans. Kamin looked at Oren and the pair smiled as the blast struck the bodies of their hosts, in streaks of blue and pink light that flashed through the backs of their hosts and disappeared. The pair of confused Super Saiyans looked up and took the attack head on. The purple flash smashed against them and exploded with a devastating force that launched their bodies across broken square in roll only stopped by a wall of sturdy debris.

Cabba touched down moments later, amid the smoke and dust of his attack. His blue-green eyes were relieved to see Caulifla and Keru resting back first against a building's foundation with their normal black hair." Eh? D'ya have to hit us that hard?" Caulifla asked looking up while rubbing the back of her head.

"It was better than letting them play you like puppets," Cabba mentioned extending his right and left hand to the pair.

"Yeah, but that really hurt Cabba. It's not like we could defend ourselves," she complained as two figures appeared in the sky.

Cabba snapped back to find Oren and Kamin floating there smiling." This was a nice warm-up. I wonder what other things we can find here," Oren smiled.

"I don't know, but I think there are plenty of interesting things on Sadala," Kamin added.

"You're not getting away!" Cabba flew after them as a smoky billow crossed from the ground to cut them off. When he broke through the other side the pair were gone." Where'd they go?" he asked looking around.' _No good they just up and vanished. I can't let people like that just run around with free range._ '

"They said we were just a warm-up? That's a bit harsh," Caulifla complained floating up beside the Super Saiyan.

"Yeah," Cabba nodded before turning to the horizon where several Sadala Defenders were coming forth." How about you two go back to your warehouse Caulifla? I'll be there soon so I can get the full story."

"You sure you just don't want to go look for those two?" Caulifla asked continuing to rub her banging head.

"They disappeared behind that smoke almost literally, I can't find their energy and they're nowhere to be seen," Cabba answered back with his hands on his hips.

"All right, see you there," Caulifla commented shooting off to the opposite side of the Capital, Keru following behind her.

* * *

 ** _An hour later..._**

Cabba sat at the table with the pair of Saiyans, the other ruffians in the gang giving space to the trio." You're saying they started attacking random people when they got here?" he asked looking at the pair.

"Yes, sis and I had to save them. They were just shooting randomly," Keru explained sighing with her hands folded in front of her.

Caulifla leaned back." It was no big deal though. There are plenty of people that get their kicks out of blowing random stuff up, when we showed up though they wanted to fight us calling us 'interesting' people. Whatever that means," she added casually.

"That makes sense," Cabba nodded." But when you were fighting, they lowered their power even when you went Super Saiyan Two," Cabba added garnered Caulifla's attention.

"I know weird, right? They're really cocky too, every time we'd knock them down, they'd get up with these smug grins on their face," the more talkative of the pair said with a gruff stare.

"And they were capable fighters too," Keru interjected with a sigh.

"That's what I noticed when they were in your bodies. They have a bratty attitude not too unlike yours Caulifla, but they can back it up," the Universe's first Super Saiyan said sighing with his hands resting on his legs.

"What do you mean 'bratty attitude'? You trying to tell me something Cabba?" Caulifla snickered with exception raising a brow at her mentor.

"Eh, no, just they have the same confidence in themselves that you do," he recovered with a nervous smile.

"That's better," she grinned.

"Do you have any ideas on where they could have gone Cabba?" Keru asked with concern. Opponents of that magnitude lurking around in the shadows was a dangerous prospect for them to consider.

"No, like I told Caulifla they disappeared with the smoke. But they'll be back, their too flamboyant in the way they fight not to be," Cabba noted placing his hands flat on the table." What that means for Frost I don't know. With those two running around and Demons looking for the strongest in the Universes we could be facing a double pronged threat," he added while Caulifla and Keru nodded.

"We'll figure it out Cabba, don't worry. We know what they can do now, Keru and I'll crush them before they get the chance to think about possessing anyone else. Then you and Frost can worry about those Demons or whatever," the lead ruffian on Sadala laughed kicking back in her chair with typical Saiyan confidence present on her face.

Cabba chuckled with the relief that came from the statement." Hopefully, an on that note I'm glad they didn't tap into your real power. Fighting someone with that Berserk form and a Super Saiyan Two would have been more than a bit of trouble for my Super Saiyan Three."

"Then, you'd have to go Blue. And we'd be screwed if they took over someone with that level of power," Caulifla pointed out honestly." Well, maybe if we fused, but still that's a bit much."

"Hit could stop me with no trouble, but in the meantime Sadala would not be too safe," Cabba knew the hitman served an excellent contingency with his sheer might.

"So, are we just going to wait for them to attack?" Keru spoke up again looking around.

Cabba shook his head." I'm already leaving myself open to try and draw out these Demons. Which means if anyone they'll attack me. You guys should be okay."

"You think you're taking on too much? Not that I care," Caulifla pointed out hiding a faint blush.

"Heh, no, Princess Sayama has been really lax knowing about what's coming. I don't have to nearly do as much as an assistant on that end," he blushed in reply while looking aside." And if it comes to defending Sadala there is nothing too much for me to handle."

"Yep, Renso put that in your head hard enough, didn't he?" Caulifla scoffed.

"Your brother was a fine general, Caulifla," Cabba pointed out, his voice running through an old topic they had covered before.

"I know, I know," Caulifla replied, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for telling me everything though. I think I've got a better picture of those two now," Cabba pushed up from the table.

"Yeah, no problem. Don't worry about it Cabba, we'll be the ones to take them down," Caulifla assured throwing her right thumb up in reply to them.

' _I can't help but worry about this. If those Demons are serious about what the said to Frost an attack from them can come at any time and with these invaders lumbering around Sadala, we are going to be fighting a battle on two fronts,_ ' Cabba thought sternly while walking to the door, his expression hidden by angle alone." Well, have a good night you two," he waved exiting.

* * *

 ** _Sadala Castle..._**

Princess Sayama stretched while walking through the courtyard in the center of the castle, her eyes admiring the numerous flowers that rested along the paths there." A nice moonlit night like this one is nice, eh brother?" she asked the Saiyan Prince Topin, who was currently sitting on a tree branch looking at the starry sky.

"What are you even doing out here Sayama? You'll catch cold only wearing a dress like that," the youngest of the Saiyan King's children complained hopping from the branch to the courtyard.

"Getting right to the point? I came out here to see what you were up to and to make sure you don't get in trouble," in a typical older sister manner she replied adjusting a loose bang of her spiky black hair. Her gaze was locked on the shorter Saiyan's build which had grown defined since Universe Seven's visit over a year ago.

Topin chuckled folding his arms over his chest." I was training like I have since those guys came from that other Universe. Glasses said something about keeping up with my training to become stronger. I might even become a half-Saiyan like him" he remarked scoffing.

"Uh? Topin, he's half-Saiyan because his other is not a Saiyan," Sayama's smile faded with a slouch of her arms.

"What?!" the Saiyan Prince shouted waddling back with a concerned look on his face. He shook his head throwing the dark bangs and spikes atop his head waving." you know what, that doesn't matter. I've still trained to become the strongest Saiyan ever, even you Super Saiyans should look out," he balled his fist pointing it at his sister with glee.

Sayama scratched the side of her face." I don't think you get how much stronger becoming a Super Saiyan makes you either," she replied laughing." I'm glad to see you training though, maybe you'll become a Super Saiyan soon," she smiled.

The tree that Topin sat in rustled, the leaves there brushing past and rattling." Huh?" Sayama clenched her teeth as her ki senses shook.' _What was that energy right now? Where'd it go?_ ' she looked around as the tree just next to them rustled again, this time with two beings appearing on the branches.

Sitting there were two silver skinned aliens, a boy and girl, with their hands resting against the tree's trunk from atop its large branches. Each bore a smile on their face while their visor-like eyes stared down at the pair of Saiyans, who instinctively hopped back. They clenched their fists while being patient to not cause a false alarm.

"Hey, sis, what about these two?" the boyish one of the pair questioned to the red jacketed woman.

She smiled looking at Sayama and Topin." They'll be okay. They both have interesting energies like the other two," she replied.

"What the hell does that mean?" the foul mouthed Saiyan Prince growled clenching his fight tightly to release his aura.

"Nothing either of you should worry about," a voice said from behind as the top of the tree rustled.

* * *

 _Eh? The dangerous twins arrive on Planet Sadala, what exactly is their mission here? And what is their true power? Will Universe Six be able to handle this threat from the stars while also dealing with the looming threat of the Demons that had assailed Frost? The story continues..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Ohhh, so Heroes is being used in this, that's awesome. Since that is the case, and with the other stuff being hinted at, is this going to be a timeline-based story now? If so, that is actually really awesome to see, and potentially a way for the Divine Trio to come back into the picture. I enjoyed the fight, though I have to admit I am a bit disappointed that Uub was able to beat Broly without a power-up of any kind. In all honesty, I expected him to pull out a variant of Kaioken as his way of keeping up. All in all though, I enjoyed this arc._

 _ **A:** Yep, Heroes is being used. These next few sagas are going to be crazy, maybe involving some time-y things and definitely will involve the big three returning to the forefront so to speak._

 _In hindsight, I probably could have done a better job closing out the Broly Saga and maybe doing something less straight forward than an Uub Kamehameha, but it still have had Uub beating him (that crazy Kaioken would have been freaking awesome with the pink and red mixing together. Aw, missed that one.)_

 _Thank you all so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoy it,_

 _~Herodan3_

 _(Refresher Note: Prince Topin and Princess Sayama appear in Destiny Shattered Chapters 234-240 and are the children of Saiyan King Moyash. For more on them and other questions you may have about Universe Six read those chapters first. If you still have questions I am here to answer them for you. Thank you again for reading!)_

* * *

Within a swirling dark planet, covered in thick gray soil that appeared purple under the crimson star that sat above in the sky an aging gasp came from a throne. That was followed by the sound of a staff clacking against the ground filling the air." Towa, I would like a status report!" the voice came out withered with age but carrying an ancient wisdom.

She bowed, placing her right fist against the ground." Grandfather, all is going according to plan. Our forces are growing by the day. Soon, the Shadow Dragons will be amid our forces," she replied keeping her head held low.

"Fufufu, wonderful. With the dead that we took from Universe Seven and the others that we have, the Demon Realm's resurrection is at at hand," the withered voice continued with glee." The sooner they are within our grasp the sooner this can start."

"Yes, grandfather," she bowed before vanishing.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Rebels?! The Incursion Salvo!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba_**

* * *

The native star rose over Sadala's horizon casting its shimmering rays of red-orange light along the land to cast away the shadows that frequented the mountains. Chirps foreign to any bird in Universe Seven played out carefully in morning routine. Drops of dew twinkled in the fluttering light and graceful morning breezes crossed over the broad plains that stretched along the foothills of the mountain. Cool water splashed in a babbling brook alongside the mountain cliff the fish within twitching and streaming along while dark shadows lurked beneath.

Standing in this serenity was Cabba, the strongest defender of Sadala, with his hands resting peacefully at his side. The red lens of his scouter shining as it booted up for the day and the communicator's microphone clicked with static. His morning routine for the past several months had begun again.

' _Those two slunk away somewhere and I can't figure it out. Even with everyone else roaming around I should have felt their energy go abnormal when they engaged,_ ' Cabba shook his head thinking of the night prior and the events that unfolded there. The two, Oren and Kamin, were dangerous with their skills letting them have free reign was something that he knew would be catastrophic. He balled his resting fists filling the morning air with a wave of glowing golden light.

' _But I have to stay ready There is no chance that those sides are going to give up easily, and I'll be ready to protect Sadala when they come!_ ' Cabba growled, he wanted to rid himself of one of the threats. Discharge wreathed his Super Saiyan aura and his power soared into the sky. The brook beside him churned and the smooth stones along the bottom turned around as morning dew was lifted from the leaves and evaporated in the air around the Saiyan defender.

Simultaneously his scouter and ki sense began to beep with an approaching energy coming from the Capital. His blue-green eyes narrowed, and his arms switched into a battle stance, his brown boots knocking the loose pebbles along the bank around.' _Two energies, from the Capital,_ ' he read off the scouter while rechecking with his own senses.' I _t's not those two though. Is that...the Princess? If I woke up the Princess I could be in just as much trouble,_ ' the hero looked around while lowering his head.

"Good morning Cabba!" Sayama shouted descending from the sky happily. She was wearing a skintight blue jumpsuit, common to female members of the Sadala Defense Force, with a standard silver-white chest guard. White gloves covered her hands while knee height white boots reached up her legs. Her black hair waved in the wind before settling with her feet touching down against the ground.

Beside her the Saiyan Prince came down, averting his eyes. His messy black hair was parted to the side and his bare hands crossed the breastplate he wore with arrogance." Tch, morning Cabba," frustrated, as usual, the proud warrior remarked with a scoff.

"Morning, Sayama, I didn't expect you to bring Topin this morning," Cabba laughed while looking to the younger pair of Saiyans.' _Yep, he looks about as happy as normal to see me, maybe it was Topin I woke up instead,_ ' he frowned as Topin scoffed again making eye contact.

"Well, you know, he likes to get away from the castle sometimes," Sayama jumped back into stance, her position matching every Saiyan Elite." Are you ready to get started then Cabba? I want to get my training in before you work with the others," she said referring to Keru and Caulifla with their typical routine to engage the Elite.

Cabba scratched the back of his head and nodded." Okay, that's fine. I wasn't expecting to train with them this morning, I'm sure you heard about the invaders," the warrior remarked squaring up with the Saiyan Princess.

"Invaders?" she paused cocking her head to the side." Right, those two that tore up downtown. I'm surprised you didn't catch them." Sayama pointed out with a teasing smile, her black eyes narrowing in anticipation of their spar.

' _She does look pretty highly on me after all,_ ' Cabba noted shaking his head." They were craftier than I gave them credit for," he explained looking around. His boots sinking against the stone while Topin folded his arms again." We shouldn't wait too long, you guys will be in danger is you stick around with me," he informed.

"That's fine, I'm ready when you are Cabba!" Sayama shouted taking forward and Cabba did the same.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

Sweeping buildings glistening with dozens of lights lined every inch of the skyline. They were ornate skyscrapers that dwarfed everyone within them, creating a beautiful facade that defined the prosperity of Planet Netfiss and the legendary Pride Troopers, whom called it home. Dozens of people scurried through the streets parsing through the buildings under the midday sun the shadows of the buildings around them proving just the right about of shade.

However, on a disk-like overhang a warrior stood calmly. His bulbous black eyes were staring at the tracking clouds that moved through the high blue sky, the faint glow of distant stars still visible in the day beating out peacefully. His gray skin seemed in line with the dozens of races that occupied the surface of the planet, his attire though was what cut him out from it. Red and black spandex covered his entire body showing the definition that he possessed to its fullest. White gloves rested across his chest having been folded over while long white boots rested along his feet. This was Jiren and he was awaiting an arrival.

Behind him a pair of white boots clacked out stepping across the ceramic white tiles of the floor with a bit of weight atop them. A rotund figure that stood slightly taller arrived next to Jiren in the same clothes as the warrior he was beside. His huge hands sat in white gloves that were resting at his side placidly. A bushy mustache draped from his orange-yellow skin while yellow eyes looked down at the alien, he approached with solemn emotion hiding behind them.

"Jiren," his voice came out to the first as he stood parallel with the strongest warrior in the entire Universe. This was Toppo and he had something heavy resting on his heart.

"I figured this day would come, that would go along with the entire record I have had," Jiren replied his crossed arms remaining so as he looked at the sky. His muscles tense despite their being no need for them to be so." People come and go but power will always be there. That was what I told myself during those times, which is why I never could connect with others in the past or present," Jiren spoke in his reply, avoiding eye contact with the warrior that was beside him.

"Never connect with others?" Toppo laughed heartily, his mustache bouncing." I need that laugh before telling you this, it will make the news easier to deliver. You not connecting with others."

Those words drew Jiren to look at him." You were being serious then Jiren?" Toppo questioned seeing the stern glare across his friend's face." Huh, you saying those words shows how much you have yet to learn about the world, you are naive as a newborn child. We have been through numerous battles together over the years, some where I have been over my head and you took the opportunity from finishing the villain yourself to assure my safety. There was more to that than call of duty," Toppo informed while Jiren kept his eyes.

"And before you speak more, let me tell it to you that way. After the Tournament of Power, after you were defeated by Son Goku, you rose to face those Angels. Protecting warrior and your teammates from brutality, and yet you say that you cannot form connections with people?" Toppo mused continuing to speak while Jiren listened." You smiled for the first time since joining the Pride Troopers in your battle with Son Goku, you actively showed interest in a rematch and you even complimented an assassin," he kept speaking cutting Jiren from talking yet again.

Toppo looked down at Jiren's face, which was staring at him." Your quest for power had given you an unimaginable level of strength but is also made you blind to yourself. You connected with Son Goku the moment you through your first punch, and you have had my back from the first moment I met you. Jiren you shield yourself from who you truly are, the emotions and connections that you have made, but that does not make them absent from you," Toppo explained moving his right hand to his chest.

"And as the leader of the Pride Troopers I will need you to display all of what you are, for the glooory of Justice!" Toppo belted out across the city. Everyone present turning to the source of the voice with cheer that resonated down the streets.

Jiren could not find words for what his mentor was saying, his hands remaining tight around his chest." Now, allow me to bid you the farewell that I intended," Toppo pulled the garb from his chest, the spandex-like fiber hanging from the edges of his white gloves." I am going to be assume the role of God of Destruction for this Universe, the previous God of Destruction has already approved it. So, I need you to assure me of three things."

Jiren swallowed before clearing his throat." The first thing: you are to head the Pride Troopers with all of you might. I do not expect you to be social with them, that is not your nature, but encourage our trainees and younger member to strive for excellence," he said with his voice stern and powerful.

"The second Jiren, is that you must not stray from the path of justice! You are the strongest warrior in this Universe and I do not believe that I could ever get in your way, so please keep the Pride Troopers along their path of being the hope of the Universe, the light in the darkness, and the answer to all things that cry out in peace," Toppo cleared his throat visibly tearing up. The quiet Jiren looking at him with stern features.

"The last, and most important, is that you must keep me on the path of justice! Being a God of Destruction will lead me to do unsavory things, but they are necessary. Should I ever go mad with my power and destroy more than what is called for. You must assure me that you will put me in my place," Toppo growled lowly knowing the severity of his point. The ground beneath his feet buckling as his emotions welled out into the aura that surged around him.

Toppo held his right hand out, leaving the torn top of his Pride Trooper uniform sit in his massive palm. His yellow eyes froze on Jiren while the warrior seemed statuesque before him. Those in the streets had no clue of the scenario, but there was a gravity that pulled their attention from their routine to focus on the even looming before them at the forefront of the Pride Trooper headquarters.' _Assure me that Jiren,_ ' Toppo thought waiting for the Pride Trooper to make a move.

The warrior moved his hands from his chest and allowed them to sit down at his side. His black eyes turned to the ground and he let out a sigh. His right hand raised to be level with the hand of his mentor, and friend, tension coursing through his muscles." I am a warrior of immense power, and as I learned to day, immense fortune. This event was bound to happen Toppo, I was running from it behind myself and past, but-" he grabbed the tattered garb from within Toppo's grasp.

"I accept you request. I will keep the Pride Troopers on the path of justice, and I will protect every being in this Universe from any threat that descended upon it," Jiren rang out with a raised voice. Passion burned along every word and Toppo froze for a moment.

A tear brimmed both eyes while he cleared his throat. Pride, overwhelming pride, coursed through the warrior body as he closed his now empty palm." Thank you, Jiren. I needed to hear those words from you my old friend," the Hakaishin nodded with a bold tone that wavered with the emotions he felt.

Jiren balled his white fist with the torn Pride Trooper stop still in hand." I wish you the best," he extended his fist for a gesture.

"I believe the warriors of Universe Seven called this a fist bump," Toppo mentioned lifting his right fist with tears in his eyes.

"They do, it's a sign of comradery I believe and of friendship. Be well my friend," Jiren remarked as their knuckles made contact.

"The same to you," those tears in Toppo's eyes fell down his cheeks to the ceramic floor below.' _And this is why I waited to do this until the end, what type of leader would cry before his men,_ ' Toppo noted mentally while swallowing.

Then, a shimmering pink light surged around Toppo. That was the teleportation of the outgoing Universe Eleven Hakaishin taking Toppo to the planet that he was to call home during his time as God of Destruction. His time as the Destroyer of Universe Eleven.

In the moment of Toppo's departure, there was an arrival several hundred feet away. A thunderous snap of electricity that struck the middle of the street. Cracks spread out and the aliens that were roaming there were sent crashing away. They stumbled several feet attempting to balance themselves against the sudden force while Jiren focused his eyes.

' _Humph, bold for anyone to come to this planet while I am here,_ ' Jiren's frame flickered from the balcony.

Jiren stood boldly in the center of the street, his bulbous eyes staring equally into those of his opponent. This opponent was a clown, or very close to one, he had orange-red hair that popped from the back of his head in adjacent puffs. His pale white skin was complimenting a face that was marked like make-up, blue diamond-like shapes resting over his eyes and a red nose sitting over large red lips. His right and left hands rested at his sides accompanied by a pair of trousers with dichromatic pants with a red and blue leg. His brown shoes carefully placed opposite of the warrior.

"Berumod," Jiren mentioned coldly, having met with the being sometime in the past.

"Jiren," the clown chuckled looking at the gray alien. His beady eyes analyzing every inch of the prepared warrior's body." I should have figured they would have sent me to put you out of the way of their plans," he continued to muse while the alien drew in a breath.

"I do not know how this 'they' are, but I intend to remain resolute in their path," Jiren retorted remaining stoic.

Berumod snickered taking a step back from Jiren's face." Let this festival get started, shall we?" he said backing away.

Rifts opened around him and several warriors emerged. First, came a wolf-like warrior with a mask covering his face, his blue fur bristling while he looked at the Pride Trooper. The alien recognized him as Bergamo from the Tournament of Power. To his right came another warrior, this one foreign, it was a short figure made of blue metallic fluid with a spiraling hairstyle of tendrils. From his left another warrior that was bizarre and new to the Pride Trooper, he was a short, yellow mouse-like being with rounded ears wearing green pants and golden bands around his wrists.

"Humph," Jiren stood resolute. His large black eyes remaining focused on Berumod as the opposition circled closely, their movements coordinated if not controlled entirely.

While Jiren awaited their moves a being appeared on a rooftop overlooking the scene. He bore a hefty hammer that sunk against the top of the structure. His white chest guard was attached to a long black cape that flowed behind him, his bare brown skin shunning the wind that swirled around him. Black sleeves reached from his wrists to his broad biceps while his black nails dug into the palm of his balled left hand. His large fish-like lips curled with pleasure.' _Getting rid of Jiren will make the rise of the Demon Realm far easier._ '

"Surprised into silence Jiren? We brought an army," Berumod laughed throwing his arms out to the side.

"Four is no army," came the Pride Troopers reply.

"We shall see!" the clown threw his arms to the side with a joyful smile.

Jiren stepped backward and gave a stalwart glare, his bulbous black eyes awaiting the next attack.

* * *

 ** _Sadala..._**

Cabba threw his right forearm up as Sayama kicked at him, her leg glancing off as she pushed away. Her right hand touched down against the bead-like gravel before propelling her at the Saiyan yet again. Her right leg swung out and Cabba dodged through it." Maybe you should go Super Saiyan, if I try too hard you might end up getting hurt," Cabba pointed out dodging through another attack with casual head movement.

Sayama pivoted and returned to her vertical base, her mouth hanging open from the effort she had used over their spar." Nah, I'm good. This is a good workout," she smiled before charging back in drawing her right hand back.

' _Well, I could go just a bit easier on here,_ ' Cabba waited for her fist to come before moving his head. He shot his right leg out and hammered into her stomach, throwing her back with a boom. The Saiyaness met the ground on her back sliding for a few feet along the way." Ah, Sayama are you, okay?" the Sadala Defender asked rushing over the Princess.

She stuttered up to her feet with teeth chattering." Of course, I'm fine. That stung a little though," she smiled as Cabba came to a stop in front of her.

"Glad to hear it, how about you go Super Saiyan now? That way we can get serious," Cabba noted as she resumed her battle stance.

Sayama froze for a second, her black hair waving as she shook her head." No! I don't need to transform," she shot with right hand drawn back.

Cabba worked his way through her right and left hands with ease. His head weaved back and forth to assure there was no contact while his arms remained close to keep himself safe.' _Weird, Sayama usually listens to me,_ ' he noted calmly as the punches he avoided continued to explode.' _I guess she really thinks she can keep up then, okay if that's how she wants to be,_ ' Cabba continued while the punches raced beyond his head. He pivoted and dodged a kick allowing Sayama to reset.

Sayama's foot tapped down and she shot back at him, teeth grinding." Take this!" she threw her leg around like a whip.

Cabba's forearm rose and deflected the brunt of the attack. His black eyes narrowed while the pebbles beneath his feet rustled, his left hand tucking at his side." If you aren't going to transform right away try a little harder. You're throwing punches and kicks wildly, calm down there's no rush," Cabba mentioned adjusting his left boot to avoid a punch intended for his nose." See what I mean? Sayama let me have it," he said calmly.

Sayama sprang back her right and left hands slamming together at the heel." You asked for this! Haa!" a barrage of yellow energy disks fired from her palms, each intended to strike the Sadala Defender that stood before her.

Cabba's left hand released from his side. The energy bullets were sent careening into the air filling it with clouds of black smoke after each detonation." Not too shabby, but I know you can do better," Cabba advised as Sayama landed in front of him.

Sayama bounced on her heels, shooting forward. Her right hand washed past his face and he walked back with a light leaning gesture. She moved in mid-air bringing her knee around to the back of the Sadala Defender's head. Cabba adjusted on his left hip and blocked the strike with a ninety degree turn. Sayama bounced from the raised forearm and found her place along the rocky floor, kicking faint gravel. She smiled at him with a light pant before zinging at him again.

Cabba's right hand reached out and blocked her punch by knocking it into the air. His right leg fired up for a knee strike, her head shooting back to barely avoid it while she flipped. The tip of her white boot missed his jaw. She twisted in her flight bringing her left hand down for a punch with momentum from across her entire body. Cabba slid down and jerked his shoulders with it leading Sayama to crash fist first against the soil. She ground her knuckles against the ground.

The first Universe Six Super Saiyan grinned. Sayama pulled her hand up and bounced to her feet. Her left leg windmilled to strike his head being blocked by the raised backhand of her mentor. She retracted it and brought her other leg around to his other side. Casually, Cabba flicked it away with his open palm tipping Sayama off kilter. She wobbled with arms twitching to the side. After finding firm footing several feet away the Princess let out a sigh of relief.

"How was that for you Cabba?" she asked through a thin series of pants. The training session had kicked into gear and it was starting to show. Her smile though made Cabba bear on as well.

"That wasn't quite the best we've had but considering this was spur of the moment I didn't expect you to be at your best," Cabba smiled scratching the back of his head." But you should probably get back to the Capital now that you've worked up a sweat. I can't risk you getting hurt if any of the unsavory characters try anything," he turned from friend to mentor quickly, his black eyes scanning the sky carefully for any bizarre powers that were sure to arrive.

"Hey, Cabba, I can go in a minute, but how about I transform now?" Sayama asked politely, her eyes looking at him intently.

Cabba turned to her and smiled." All right Sayama," Cabba placed his hands on his hips with a smile.' _We're all Saiyans after all,_ ' he mused mentally with glee. This spar taking the stress of the looming threat away partially." Transform and give me that last series again," he said entering stance in preparation.

Sayama looked past Cabba to Topin, who was positioned behind the Sadala Defender. Their eyes met and she nodded before returning focus to her sparring partner and mentor." Sounds good to me," she nodded spreading her legs apart. A breath went in her nose before leaving through her mouth, a peaceful mountain breeze crossing the brook and through her black hair making it wave.

Her mentor stood proud in stance." Ready when you are," he assured setting his feet and fortifying his stance.

"Right," Sayama noted nodding her head. She placed her right and left hands at her side while a crown of yellow energy expanded from the soles of her boots. Pebbles shot from the ground ripping out with the Super Saiyan ki, Cabba's face turning to a smile. Her torso shivered with power and her head lowered, as the ki breached the crown of her head.

The black locks there reached up on end, a pulsating white shade running through them. A corrupt string of discharge flashed through the aura as well while red light shone from beneath her eyes and chin." W-what? You're-" Cabba said before a flash of yellow energy exploded against his back swallowing him in an explosion of unyielding proportions.

Sayama smiled within her twisted Super Saiyan form, the Tuffle dwelling within her body showing itself. The possessed Saiyan rose her right hand where sparks of pink energy brewed." Yes, I am!" a purple-pink blast escaped smashed against Cabba's forearm.

Cabba's black hair rose into Super Saiyan gold, his black eyes turning green. His right arm flickered out launching the sphere into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Motion triggered his ki sense and he turned around into a wall of yellow energy blasts. His frame being swallowed by a raging cacophony of explosion and heat courtesy of the Sadalan Saiyan Prince, who was surrounded by a similar sick golden glow to his sister.

"CRASH BREAK!" Topin pounced forth through the billow of smoke. In the process his face marked with the red lines of his sister. The lack of Super Saiyan meant his hair remained the typical black native of the Saiyan race, but with Oren's usage it made little difference as ki built across his body. Blue light spread from his core smashing into the cloud wreathed Cabba, detonating. A crater spread out from the point of impact, the gravelly rocks around them being thrown around wildly. Oren's power throwing the Super Saiyan away with a stumbled motion.

Cabba slid to a stop amid the black clouds, his teeth clenched while his arms crossed. He tried to turn when a blast of blue energy from behind him sent him crashing toward a pink energy blast." Gah!" he shouted bouncing back from the explosions.

Oren looped through the air, his left hand opening. A barrage of blue energy flashes swallowed the Super Saiyan as he tried to cut through the smoke of the previous attacks. Cabba's eyes turned up to face the barrage which rained down atop him. Kamin flashed to the front of exploding energy spheres smoke, a ball of pink ki escaping her palm. Cabba's outline within lit up from the attack as Oren continued to pepper down with ki blasts from above. The possessed Saiyans displaying their combined might

"What do you think Oren?" Sayama asked, Kamin's voice overtaking her own.

"I don't know sis," he said while raising his right hand. Cabba's frame crashed down through the back of the looming smoke following a blast of blue ki, his arms poised in front of his face defensively. His knees wobbled and another bullet of pink energy smashed against his frame. Light flashed out and the warrior crashed to the ground with a stream of smoke spreading from his body.

Oren smiled through Topin's body, his right hand reaching down and grabbing the stunned Cabba by the hair. The Sadala Defender was pulled up to be eye level with the short Saiyan Prince." Heh, that was fun. I can see why we came out here," Oren mused a blue bolt of energy forming in his palm against Cabba's chest." How about I trade bodies with this one?" he smiled.

"Go ahead, this body will be fine for now," Kamin shrugged casually.

Cabba's teeth ground together and his hands clenched, the ground rumbling beneath him." You shouldn't have done that!" golden light radiated across his body throwing Oren back.

"What? He's still conscious?" Oren smirked while he pedaled away. His hands clenched as Cabba reached his feet, swinging out moments later.

Cabba's forearm swung out spreading pebbles and twigs out between the siblings." Oren!" Kamin shouted, her hands fanning to the side as she shifted toward Cabba. Cabba turned to face her, his arms folding over his chest as Oren floated into the air within the confusion." SMASH BREAK!" she barked unleashing an unyielding explosion against the Super Saiyan's body.

His brown shoes sunk into the gravel while his body was swarmed by a cloud of dust and broken rocks. Thinking fast, Cabba's ki sense traced out, the pinging of his scouter double checking it. His right hand released a pressure wave dispelling the smoke to reveal Oren and Kamin disappearing from sight.' _Damn it! They got away again, and this time they're in their bodies,_ ' he punched the ground angrily. A rumble set through the planet in a small tremor the nearby monolith of rock fracturing with the vibrations. As it collapsed upon itself Cabba rose, with only the dust of the rocks blow through the air as he did so.

He looked to the sky with mounting anger.' _I won't let that happen! They aren't getting back to the Capital, they couldn't have gotten that far!_ ' his frustration showed through his grinding teeth as he shot into the air.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

Her bare feet graced the surface of the fluorescent green water that sat in front of her. Ripples splashed across the water while her regal blue dress swayed carefully. The blue-green hair that covered her head combed back in a dancing breeze that crossed by, the golden bangles attached to her ornate attire following suit. Her teal right hand rose followed by her left.

A switch of her wrists formed a series of floating bubbles in the air, all of which clear of impurities. She threw them into the air slamming the clouds overhead into droplets of water that rained down across the landscape. Her index finger danced to the side casting all the water into a symphony that danced to her whims before it was drawn to the pool she hovered atop, churning the water into whitecap waves.

Oceanus proceeded to look up at the horizon, where further clouds were gathering. This planet was made for her specifically by the Supreme Kai Iru, so that she would have means to train. Yato trusted the Shadow to let her reside there almost permanently, outside of a monthly check-in, while providing helpful tips to increase her formidable power.

' _My power has already been improved dramatically with Lord Yato's aide. It seems he saw more in me than I did in myself,_ ' she thought to herself while directing the water as an orchestral instructor would his woodwind. Carefully, she moved her right hand to her mouth pressing keys on an imaginary ocarina to bring forth dark clouds overhead, the music of the thunder hitting the notes of her movements.

Dazzling crackles of lightning soon lashed amid the green raindrops and claps of thunder, the stinging sound of plasma whipping the air in riffs of a guitar. An orchestra of nature beginning to take form with the mere thought of the Shadow Dragon providing something that drew a smile to her face with the simplicity and placidity of it all.

' _Nature sits at my beckon call yet it does not have to be used for destruction. Funny, that a Hakaishin dare teach me that,_ ' she mused to herself as the beats continued out with the thunder.

Continuing, she gestured with her eyes causing the water at her feet to bubble and dance with a drum-like beat. The noises of nature played around her in a choral arrangement of her own creation. The thunder, lightning, and rain rumbled together into a crescendo whilst she lowered the imaginary instrument from her mouth, the winds surging around her flashing out in a sweeping boom.

Lightning coiled down to the water's surface illuminating the green shade into a brighter hue and reflecting out across it with a fluttering dance of sparks. The Shadow Dragon's feet spun and the water at her feet moved upward in a cyclone that danced around her body. She wandered forward amid the dancing water gathering more while creating several pillars with it, the simplest of gestures causing the storm above to grow more intense and the noises of nature to boom out thunderously

Then, over the storm there was a clap, one that sound as sarcastic as it was intended. A tone that seemed to show the wielder of the hands' own boredom with the droll activity that the powerful being had caused on a whim. A tone of one sick with the waste of potential that was being used for such frivolous movements and momentum.

Oceanus pivoted and stared at the source while the storm reached a crescendo. Her red eyes narrowed with the expulsion of negative energy the arrival was giving off. Her index finger twitched increasing the downpour and causing fierce winds to shred around the lake she floated over so casually." What are you doing here? Can't you see that this planet was made for me, and me alone," Oceanus questioned the figure remaining untouched by the elements with her mere figure standing there.

The figure chuckled as the wind brushed through her long white hair, the spike-like protrusion from atop her head standing out taller than the Shadow Dragon. The red markings beneath her eyes narrowed with her gaze while the wooden staff she bore sunk into the wet soil. The red and black dress she wore blew about in the winds as she started." I am not here to mean any harm to you Oceanus Shenron, in fact, I am here to aid you," she smiled curling her pitch lips.

"What type of help could someone like you give me? I do not recall asking for it," the Shadow Dragon snickered folding her arms over her chest.

"I can bid you freedom from the confines of the rules imposed on you by the God of Destruction," the being admitted with a smile, her staff lifting from the ground. Towa carried a stern honesty on her face while a cruel intention sat firmly behind her eyes.

' _She's different. The only thing I have been sensing is her negative energy, no ki. Does that mean that she somehow has Divine ki?_ ' Oceanus shook her head." Oh, and what rules would they be? I do not need a Demon that ranks below me to tell me what to do," she replied coldly, while the winds intensified around her.

"How one pulling the strings can change your entire mentality. You are a Shadow Dragon after all, destroying existence and spreading negative energy should be your number one priority," Towa replied coldly with a demonic snicker.

"Is that all? You think that I'm some puppet on a string?" Oceanus tilted her head to the side with a mocking naivete.

"Indeed, this world imposes rules that counter your own core ideals. Shadow Dragons yearn for combat, and your very soul knows this, you crave destruction on the most basic of levels," Towa replied calmly continuing to speak.

Oceanus shook her head." Listen here Demon, there are no strings on me!" she roared casting a flash of lightning down from the sky.

Towa's body remained untouched by the strike from above, face turning into a smile." Do you see where my point was coming from though Shadow Dragon?" Towa chuckled as the charged particles in the air faded away." The moment that I said something that you disagree with, you lash out with the basic instinct to attack me. That is the role that you should fill, not this shell of a life," Towa mused gesturing to the Shadow Dragon.

"And? There is more to someone than base desire, I've come to learn that here. I do not have to mindlessly destroy, but if you continue to get on my nerves, I'll gladly do so to you," angrily and boldly Oceanus shouted at the Demon, her hands clenching.

"But you envy those that can. You are confined by the rules of a God of Destruction. Did you ever think that he's keeping you here as a stopgap for his own benefit? A weapon that he can sick on other Universes at Tournaments, a dog that can be used for his own measure," Towa continued sneakily, her red heels approaching across the now drenched ground.

"As if going with you will change that fact? I'll just be used mindlessly by you for the same purpose," she replied.

Towa was taken aback by the display of intelligence, but she kept forward." What if I said there would be no such purpose, just the release of your basic instincts for the glory of the Demon Realm?" Towa replied with her staff raised slightly, the water beneath her feet moving away with her continued approach.

"Demon Realm? You honestly think that I as a Shadow Dragon would work with lowly Demons?" Oceanus snorted in reply her brow raising.

"There is the true nature of a Shadow Dragon," Towa hummed garnering Oceanus' attention." Now, come with me and let go of your restraints."

' _Is that going to be the truth? I can just let loose with all of my power, anytime I'd want,_ ' Oceanus paused looking at her hand and shaking her head. A dark halo appeared behind her back with Towa's words, something that the Shadow Dragon failed to notice in her moment of thought." Tch, right, like I'd actually think about that," dropping her prideful act she clenched her teeth." Get out of here before I force you to leave," Oceanus growled, her hands balling into fists.

The storm over head turned into one primed with winds that carved blade-like streaks into the ground while lightning struck the planet with explosive force. Rain droplets fell like daggers slamming against the ground and embedding themselves. Thunder roared and lightning fired down from the sky.

Towa though remained unflinching a smile crossing her face." But you did think about it, didn't you? You spurned your resolve for a brief second, and that was all it takes," Towa laughed as Oceanus raised her hand toward the Demon.' _How trite, once she dropped her guard this was so cut and dry. Though it was quite fun while she was attempting to resist,_ ' the Demonic genius mused to herself.

' _I'm not leaving this place, no matter if she is promising anything of not,_ ' Oceanus grunted focusing on her palm." Get!" energy formed there, the lightning from above shooting into the sphere causing it to expand." Off!" she shouted causing the ball to grow larger, while the weather grew more intense." My!" she shouted angrily while Towa stood in front of the sphere.

"You've already lost Oceanus Shenron. Your services within the Demon Realms Forces will be appreciated," Towa chuckled, her left hand snapping." Now, to get rid of that attachment you have to this planet. Dark Taming!" the snapping sound forced the halo behind Oceanus Shenron to explode. The Shadow Dragon lurching to the ground with her teeth gnashing and eyes watering.

"Gaah! Stop it!" she shouted feeling the dark energy within her body expand outward. Her red eyes shook in agony while her voice continued to race out through the sky. The storm overhead turned crazy with booms of lightning and flashes of thunder." Get off my planet! Get out of my head!" she yelled while Towa laughed, the condensed dark energy within Oceanus Shenron being pulled to the surface." Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" she shouted with her forehead resting on the ground and tears in her eyes.

"Now, come, you are too weak in your current form," Towa sighed, the lightning from the dark halo behind Oceanus' back tracing across the Shadow Dragon's body." And there is still much for me to do. Obtaining your sister for example," Towa smiled as Oceanus' body shuddered in front of her.

Oceanus reached her feet, teeth grinding together.' _I can't let her touch Mirra,_ ' sisterly instincts, despite her harsh words, rose to the surface as she pointed her right hand at Towa.

"I can see where the God of Destruction has changed you, kneel and return to the rightful way of a Shadow Dragon," Towa instructed dropping Oceanus back to a crouching position." Your sister is not going to be so fussy."

"Gah! Keep away from Mirra-AAAAAHHH!" she shouted in agony while the world around them seemed to morph and melt away. Her voice fading away with her consciousness.

* * *

The Grand Tour spaceship's crew were standing in the center of a dilapidated city. Twisting, red leafed trees climbed through the husks of old hovercars that were rusting at the hulls. Vines bearing purple thorns inched their way up thick concrete structures, bizarre and of odd shape vaguely reminiscent of Frieza's typical architecture. Lampposts, contrary to the desolation of the forested city, flickered with light despite no obvious signs of electricity.

"So, it's finally over, huh?" Cha questioned looking back to the street they were standing upon. Her orange hair waved beneath a crimson bow that she had used to hold it and her denim jacket flapped over his black tee shirt.

Trunks adjusted his indigo jacket while wind pushed through his tied back purple hair." Yes, it's been a crazy ride though, don't you think?" the half-Saiyan asked looking back at the group that he had taken to the stars.

"Where do we even get started on that Trunks?" Bra asked shaking her head, pink Capsule Corps jacket tracing back in the air while her black skirt did the same." I can say though killing the past six months in space with you has been pretty fun," the daughter of Vegeta laughed smiling to her elder brother.

"It has been fun," Mirra Shenron nodded." I don't think I could have gotten this far on my own," she smiled looking into the purple sky that floated above them. The dark clouds passing through chattering with sparks of lightning.

"That was no problem at all," Cha wrapped her arm around Mirra Shenron's shoulder." Getting off the Earth might have been the best thing to happen to all of us," the half-Hera assured with confidence.

Trunks turned to the ship with a chuckle." It definitely gave us time to get stronger that's for sure," he laughed scratching the back of his head." Though, I didn't think we'd run into something like Luud on our first ever outing," Vegeta's son continued as he started up the ramp, his golden brown boots clicking gently against the metal.

"Don't remind me, that wasn't fun," Bra said with a nod. It was jovial now that it fell in the rear view, but at the time the threat of the idol had proven utterly terrifying.

"For anyone, right Mirra?" Cha remarked taking her arm from the Shadow Dragon's shoulders.

Mirra Shenron though remained frozen, her eyes looking slightly glassed over. Glass-like disks appeared in microscopic portions around her body as she continued to stare forward. Cha's words reached her though and snapped the stun away before anyone could notice." Right, that was hardly something I'd like to repeat. Though if I did, I would beat him easily," she remarked the ground chattering with a dark energy from her body.

Trunks hopped back with his teeth grinding, wind picking up from the Shadow Dragon.' _There it is again, I thought that was all behind us on Metamor,_ ' he clenched his teeth before looking at her with authority." I'm sure you could. I can do it with Super Saiyan Three now that I can get there at will," he said calming the glow from the Shadow Dragon and garnering her attention.

"Yeah, the last time you transformed that turtle thing had no idea what was going on," Bra laughed referring to their brief visit to Planet Monmassu where they engaged a fierce Dragon Turtle.

"You'd be surprised too if one second your trying to crush a ship and the next you're thrown into the stratosphere," Cha added in.

' _She's back to normal again, I don't like that spacing out stuff though,_ ' Trunks noted looking at Mirra Shenron." I didn't hit him that hard I promise the giant there was the real problem, he wouldn't let us go anywhere until we got his sore tooth out," the half-breed added.

"Who knew Energy Threads worked a dental floss?" Cha replied rhetorically.

Bra leaned back shaking her head." No, idea until we tried it."

Trunks placed his hands at his side, giving a final sidling glance at Mirra." Well, enough talking, right? We've got to hyperspace shot back home, everyone's going to be waiting," he noted pointing to the interior of the craft with a smile on his face.

"Let's get outta here," Cha nodded in agreement. Her hands were placed in the pockets of her baggy white jogging pants and she turned to the ramp.' _I can't wait to get back to show you how strong I've gotten Rote. You're not going to believe it,_ ' the daughter of Yamcha and Zangya smiled placing her foot upon the ramp to follow Trunks in.

Bra followed with a smile on her face, her mind trailing to her best friend.' _There was so much cool stuff that I want to show you, Pan. And maybe we can spar too, that'd be nice,_ ' she noted following Cha up the ramp.

' _You've done a ton of training I bet Goten. I want to see all of it,_ ' chuckling Trunks placed his hand on the hydraulic cylinder preparing to enter the ship proper. He stopped halfway as Mirra's frame remained stationary despite the others making their way up the ramp.' _Not again,_ ' his gloved fists clenched." Mirra, what are you waiting for?" the half-Saiyan shouted to garnering her attention in full, a sinking feeling appearing in his chest.

' _AAAAAGH!_ ' an echo struck the inside of the Mirra Shenron's head, her knees shaking in pain. Her hands clenched tightly, and dark energy began to rise from her core, Trunks' voice striking against her head. She tried to move forward before coming to a stop.' _That voice, it's familiar. The last time I heard it...was it...Metamor?_ ' Mirra questioned herself while the shout continued in her head.

Trunks' right hand found a place on her shoulder." Mirra, we're going home now," his lavender hair had risen into a crown of Super Saiyan gold and his smooth blue eyes had changed to blue-green orbs of power and authority.

"Yes, as soon as possible Trunks," she said shaking the stun from her head." I have a sinking feeling something bad is going happening," she gulped.

"You do? That's no good, then let's get going," Trunks replied grabbing her around the wrist and leading her up the ramp.' _Something was bothering her this entire time. Does this have something to do with that?_ ' Trunks thought entering the cockpit of the Grand Tour, in preparation for liftoff.

* * *

 ** _Back in Universe Six..._**

Cabba streaked through the air in full Super Saiyan regalia, his aura shredding through clouds like they were cotton candy. The Capital was a short flight away at that speed and he landed on the castle's lawn.

Cabba let out a breath feeling the pair of energies that were indeed that of the Sayama and Topin resting just beyond the wall. He stepped toward the door with his typical swagger there was no need startling the guards. When he reached the front gate though it appeared that the guards had been startled already, their halberds being lowered to cross into his path.

The Elite Sadala Defender turned his attention curiously at them." Excuse me, you two, I have permission to enter the castle. There is a matter that is utmost dire," Cabba tried to make his words seem urgent and with his status there should have been no question of his authority.

The first guard cleared his throat, the dark lines around his eyes narrowing." You are not to pass, invader!" he shouted pushing the shaft of his weapon forward, Cabba standing undaunted at the edge of it.

"What? I'm not the invader! That's what I'm heading into the castle for!" Cabba mentioned clenching his fists.' _Wait, if those two got here first, they could spin that tale. No one would go against what the Princess and Prince would say,_ ' the thought raced through his head as the edge of the weapons continued to rest in front of him.

The second drew his weapon back over his head." We were told to execute you on the spot!" he shouted bringing the weapon down without prejudice.

The Saiyan sidestepped it catching the blade between his fingers while staring carefully at the pair." I think there is this big misunderstanding you two, I'm not one of the invaders. Sayama and Topin are the ones taken over by them," he remarked throwing the halberds head back and dodging a jab from the opposing weapon.

Trumpets sounded off within the courtyard resonating strongly across the entire Capital city as Cabba blocked the blades weapons with his right and left hands." You two should stop before his majesty has no idea what he's about to say," nervously Cabba said, inciting the guards further.

"Back away!" they shouted in tandem jabbing at him with their weapons.

Cabba threw his arms out to the side and moved between the twin thrusts. His arms came down trapping the shafts of the halberds against his side, a yank pulling the two guards from their posts. They stumbled forward and Cabba slammed their heads together, dropping the pair and leaving the gat open. The trumpets blaring to signify King Moyash was about to speak.

Cabba pushed through the door with his left hand and took into the courtyard, the guards around looking awestruck at the bravado." Your highness you have no idea what lies are being spouted!" Cabba started to say until he looked up the length of the pulpit, where Moyash stood." N-no way!" he muttered looking at the sight.

The King stood in his royal authority, graying mess of spiky black hair blowing around in the wind it was the pair beside him that looked different. Kamin, in possession of Sayama's body, stood calmly beside her father bearing the marks of her possession white Super Saiyan hair glowing brightly. Beside her flanking Moyash on the other side Oren bearing his full possession of Topin, red lined features bearing a smile as he looked down at the Sadala Defender.

"Surprised to see us Cabba?" Sayama's voice echoed under the influence of Kamin.

"Things are about to get quite fun," Oren mused resting his arm upon Moyash's shoulder like an arm rest.

"What did you do to them?" Cabba shouted floating into the air, every Saiyan in the courtyard turning attention toward him.

Kamin flicked her white Super Saiyan hair from her face." We wanted to make things a bit more fun when it came to you Cabba. So, while you slept last night, we were quite busy with the people of the Capital. Each one of them are just pawns now," she smiled patting Moyash across the back.

"I won't let you get away with this!" golden ki exploded around Cabba's body as he ascended into the Super Saiyan form.

"We already did," Oren smiled as Saiyan King Moyash cleared his throat.

"People of Sadala! From this day forth, Cabba, Caulifla, and Keru are to be deemed as extremely dangerous threats and are to be put down without any hesitation," the King's words boomed out, the brain dead crowd below staring to sky with eyes flashing red.

Cabba looked down as the crowd raised their hand toward him. Yellow, blue, purple, all gathered upon their hands as they took aim at their target." I'm going to stop you, this isn't going to be the end of the Saiyans," he shouted powerfully with Saiyan Pride. His aura exploding out as Sayama cocked a happy smile at the struggle he was attempting to mount.

"I'd have it no other way," Kamin smirked with a bit of laughter as Oren's right hand pointed from the podium at him." Have fun, Cabba," Kamin waved. Her left hand forming a sphere of pink energy.

Almost in time with the King of Saiyan's words the city became aglow with yellow domes of explosions and awash with explosions. Huge buildings were reduced to rubble as two figures shot through billows of smoke clouds. Their bodies wreathed with flashes of golden energy and their eyes cast to those down below.

"You idiots don't stay and fight run away!" Caulifla barked swatting a charged energy blast from the crowd away harmlessly. She was shouting to her punk band of castaway Saiyan, who were holding off the maddening herd to the best of their abilities.

One looked up casting the leather jacket he wore away." Get sis out of here, Caulifla! We'll be fine!" he smiled throwing a series of energy bullets at those aimed for the pair of Saiyans.

"Big sis, let's go," Keru said while their ruffian cohorts continued to throw fists and launch ki below.

"Damn it, you dumbasses! You better stick around until I get back!" Caulifla barked proudly with the rebel heart that beat in her chest.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" the leading goon laughed as an explosion cast black smoke in front of his face.

"Caulifla! Keru! We need to go and fast! They aren't going to miss if we just float here!" Cabba roared shooting away from a trailing streak of energy blasts.

"Like we don't know that, dumbass?!" Caulifla roared as her mentor reached them. Ki filled the air around them as they caught him in stride there, the people below turning attention to the fugitives above.

Keru looked around." Where are we going to go? We can't leave everyone like this," she shouted watching as the crowd flew after them.

"I don't know, but at the moment we need to keep going," Cabba shouted doubling his speed with Keru and Caulifla not too far behind.

* * *

 _Sadala weaponized? The invading Tuffles cast their spell over the majority of the population creating fugitives of the strongest Saiyans along the planet! What awaits Cabba and the others on this hostile world? In another Universe Jiren is in the sights of a strange Demon landing a strange band of warrior, how will he fair after an emotional goodbye with his friend? Oceanus succumbs to the mind games of Towa, who sets her sights on Mirra Shenron in Universe Seven. What's next? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** I can't help but feel like that is Moro at the end which is awesomely, dude is actually the best kind of opponent for someone like powerhouses such as Gohan and The Divine Trio. Honestly really hoping that at some point during this story we do end up seeing a Divine Piccolo. It's awesome seeing the Twin Babies doing their thing, especially now that they have gone after the Prince and Princess it seems. Honestly, it kind of makes me want to see the Copy Broly that Paragus had made earlier on get revived and Babified lol. I'm wondering how exactly Towa plans on going about grabbing the Shadow Dragons honestly, which by the way does that happen to include the Shadow Dragon that The King killed? I'm honestly really hyped for seeing how this story turns out, especially now that it is branching a lot further from canon. It also goes to really show how your writing has improved since starting Destiny Shattered imo._

 _ **A:** You're going to have to wait and see who the figure was and what they are capable off. _

_Katas is indeed doing his own training with Goten, who knows a partner of that level could lead to. Yes, Oren and Kamin are indeed and as you can see it is leading to some interesting things from our heroes, no matter the Universe. Baby is planning something, he and Broly were both brought back by the Demon Realm, though if the combination is going to happen you'll have to wait and see._

 _She has her ways, as you saw here. I'll give you a hint, Oceanus and Mirra are not the only two Shadow Dragons that are going to be involved._

 _Glad the improvements I have tried to make are starting to show._

 _ **R:** Intense. Are all ZFighters going to be involved in this big arc? I want to see Tien do something_

 _ **A:** I was planning of giving everyone at least something to do._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

"Ugh, so I really have to check out the Galactic Patrol Prison, Merus? I'm an Elite, you know," Jaco complained while traveling through space.

'Which is why I trust you enough to do it. There were communication issues during my last attempted contact call, if I wasn't as far out as I am right now I would check it myself, but managing one hundred and four zones in the North Galaxy is not easy,' the blue skinned alien replied looking at Jaco through his monitor

"Fair enough, Merus fair enough. I'll report my findings to you when I get there. Roger!" Jaco reported closing the communication.' _Why did I have to be closer?_ ' he shook his head, ship beeping along as he continued to cruise.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Jiren?! Standing Hero!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba_**

* * *

The attack that Jiren waited for came when the small mouse-like being pounced at him. His right hand fired out and the gray alien avoided it, keeping tabs on the others with his large eyes. His white boot came to a stop and he reared back his fist. The mouse's foot came shooting at him. His left foot twisted to the side and his drawn fist bored into the exposed stomach of the mouse-like entity with such force that the clouds overhead burst away, and he was sent shooting out of the city like a piece of trash thrown to the wayside.

A mountain far along the horizon rumbled and a visible crater appeared along its side." Quitela!" Berumod shouted looking at the point of impact while Jiren stayed on guard.' _With one punch he threw him that far away. Was that a glimpse of your real power, bastard?_ ' the clown winced stepping back further as the Masked Bergamo rushed in.

Jiren ducked a kick and bucked his head back to counter a punch. His right hand fired out with a palm that wrapped the side of the wolf's head driving him down to the city floor with a tremor. Those scurrying through the streets rattled and fell.' _Now, onto the final two. This will not take long,_ ' he thought, not realizing the red light that surged around Bergamo.

The Lobian's body expanded out instantly, a darkness shooting from him as he did so. His head bucked throwing the distracted Jiren off momentarily, the gray alien regaining his footing almost instantly." That's right, you can absorb the force of blows and convert it to your own power," Jiren noted sliding back, the fluid-based being remaining stilled.' _I will end this quickly, there are too many people still in the city for this to carry on for too long,_ ' he noted while Bergamo's fist crashed down.

That hand fired down and Jiren blocked it with a sweeping forearm. Bergamo's left hand lashed out angrily and he batted it aside before driving an elbow into the Lobian's chest. Bergamo's body bulked larger to compensate for the force leading to a kick. Jiren's head weaved around it and he swept the legs of his larger foe. Bergamo smashed back first against the ground, his glowing red eyes leering as he attempted to push up to his feet.

Upon reaching his feet, Bergamo threw a kick out, Jiren's head ducking past it and his right hand drilling into the core of the Lobian's body. Bergamo hunched over and clutched at the point of impact while Jiren sprang up and drove a kick into the side of his head. The growing Bergamo crashed toward a building but Jiren flew there catching him. His right hand proceeded to plant Bergamo against the ground heavily but doing little damage to the pavement.

"Turn away now," the Pride Trooper shouted with his hands resting on his hips. The clown looked at Jiren with a gulp as the gray alien walked along Bergamo's side.

Jiren stepped upon the downed alien's chest with his right boot while locking eyes with Berumod, who merely smiled." Nish, nish, nish, that was quite entertaining Jiren," he snickered to Jiren with glee, Bergamo's arms and legs thrashing helplessly beneath the alien's boots.

He did not reply, his blacks instead looking at the skyscraper full of people that sat behind the clown.' _There are too many people in this area, there is no doubt there will be casualties if we continue here,_ ' Jiren noted mentally scanning for an out along the skyline.

Bergamo's right and left hands reached across his broad chest, their black claws digging into the white boot that was sitting upon him. Jiren looked down while Bergamo started to tip his leg back." Foolish," Berumod grinned as a giant silver-y blue hand slammed into the side of Jiren's face.

The gray alien's index finger pointed out stopping the punch while Bergamo managed to pull himself free." Seriously?! Maji Kayo!" Berumod seemed to berate his ally while smiling.

Jiren seemed puzzled for a moment until that hand transformed into metallic tendrils. They spread along Jiren's hand and wrist before binding along his arm." Humph?" Jiren looked down the length of metal at the cause of it, the short creature that had garnered his attention initially.

"Trapped there, you won't go anywhere!" the Machine Mutant laughed, his feet turning into spikes that drilled into the ground." You're a sitting duck!" Maji Kayo roared.

Bergamo whipped around with his left leg trying to strike the Pride Trooper in the face. Jiren's body deflected the blow casually, his muscles remaining calm. Bergamo wandered back before throwing forth his right hand with it stopping against a wall. He stumbled back confused before throwing his right and left handed strikes out furiously against the red donning being. Jiren's frame continued to be untouched by each blow guiding them off course with fierce determination.

Jiren's left hand flickered and Bergamo's face compressed, their speed difference proving far too vast. The wolf's head spun around, and he dropped onto his stomach. His tail flashed across Jiren's face while the warrior continued to eye Berumod unflinching in his resolve." Nish, nish, nish, don't get distracted Jiren, especially with one like Maji Kayo!" Berumod remarked mockingly.

Jiren turned attention to the liquid being, almost as if the call had triggered something in his foe. A wave-like motion of blades stretched from the liquid metal, all of which aiming for the Pride Troopers face. His black eyes narrowed as the first of these blades reached him. His trapped arm yanked, and the metal seemed to shoot away in every direction as his frame vanished into nothing. The being that had trapped him wobbling back with recoil.

He flickered in front of Berumod with his right hand drawn back." I can finish this with a single punch to you and the rest!" his hand came crashing down. Maji Kayo appeared there a wall of spiked metal shooting up with Jiren's fist crashing against it. The air buckled and he ground his teeth.' _I have to avoid any major damage,_ ' Jiren let out mentally before pushing against the Machine Mutant's frame. Air shimmered beyond point of impact with Maji Kayo's body being thrown from the ground and out of the city.

"None of you stand a chance against me, surrender," Jiren turned to Berumod as the mountain that contained Quitela suffered another impact just above it. Maji Kayo's frame nothing more than a speck of glimmering on the far side of the mountain.

Berumod smiled tilting his head to the side. His right hand filled the space between his fingers with glowing rectangles of sparking orange-yellow energy while his left provided a mirror." Ah, ah, ah," those cards shot at the Pride Trooper, the air around them bearing charge.

' _His allies are moving back from the mountain,_ ' Jiren mentioned knowing that if he used his power in the city it would no longer be standing. The card ripped in front of the alien and his right hand extended. The cards turned from their golden yellow color to a red matching the aura of the Pride Trooper that used them. Parts of a second later they broke away into spheroid particles that faded away peacefully in the air." The sneak attack you are pulling is not going to work," Jiren said, his hips switching.

His right hand reached out plucking the incoming left fist of Quitela from the air, his left palm sweeping out and grabbing the diminutive Maji Kayo by the narrowness of its torso." This city is under my protection neither of you will do any harm to it," he released his defensive grasps. His body blurred around. A blast of red energy spiking into Maji Kayo's stomach, a concussive explosion sending his gooey frame streaming off in the opposite direction. A knee strike met Quitela's guard with such force to throw him into the air.

Jiren floated into the air after Quitela while Berumod followed behind him." Kekeke, big mistake!" Quitela ripped at Jiren through the air like a whip.

His right leg swiped out and Jiren sidestepped it, his forearm riding along the edge of the attack. Doubling back with an ax fist, Quitela caused the stoic Pride Trooper to raise his back hand; the size difference between the two aiding in the simple cancellation. Quitela's knee drove up and Jiren weaved around it. The petite fighter streamed in for a punch to find his foe wandering back like liquid.

Jiren turned as an energy card streaked at the back of his head. His index and middle fingers closed around it and he threw it off into the clouds, an explosion of yellow light cutting out across the skyline from the movement." Attacking from behind. Have you no pride in battle, Berumod?" Jiren questioned coldly with his eyes looking back at the clown.

"You are the one misunderstanding the circumstances," Berumod snickered to the Pride Trooper.

Quitela flew in striking a blow into Jiren's cheek. The air streaked past and the gray alien's head gave away to the blow. A twisting kick followed that drilled into the core of the red and black donning warrior hurling him toward the city below at incredible speed. Quitela leaned back and opened his palms the next moment, a flashing series of purple-white energy bullets racing down.

They swallowed Jiren's body, exploding through the air with flashes of white light. Jiren's body bobbed within the explosions before being swallowed in the thick and numerous billows of smoke that erupted from the barrage. Quitela raised his hands above his head where a sphere of purple energy expanded out. Cackling he released it.

The smoke cloud that covered Jiren choked the air above the city as a star-like eruption of light played out. Jiren's body was nowhere to be seen in the brief flash and smoke quickly rained from the sky to the street below." Kekeke, that's all it took for me to put down Jiren the Gray?! How easy, I heard this Universe bore a strong warrior, but he is pathetic!" the mouse laughed with glee as the smoke continuing to elevate from the epicenter of his attack.

Through the smoke Jiren arrived, his eyes focused on the mouse. His right hand swatted out and crashed against Quitela's guard. The shorter fighter rocked with the strike barely holding onto his position. Jiren's left hand fired out next boxing the rodent in the chest-crossed guard. Wind shot through the back of the warrior as he gasped in agony. Jiren's left leg shot out high against the rounded cheeks of his foe. A whip of wind shot past as Quitela ripped away.

Durable beyond his looks Quitela came to a stop several hundred feet behind Berumod, his cheeks quivering." Keh, a lucky shot!" he growled taking at Jiren with right hand drawn back.

That fist fired out and Jiren ducked through it throwing a punch of his own. Agile Quitela narrowly avoided it his knee crashing toward Jiren's face. The gray alien ducked his head back avoiding the strike and delivering a palm to the chest of the mouse. Gagged, Quitela looped around the tip of his brown shoe aimed at Jiren's chin. The Pride Trooper sidestepped the attack. The big eared being turned around throwing his left leg out targeting the gut of the Pride Trooper.

It struck and Jiren showed no signs of the attack proving effective. Bouncing off Quitela pulled to a stop, a dribble of spit rolling down his chin.' _Who the heck is this guy? And what's with this sudden spike in his power?_ ' the mouse noted the resistance he had not faced moment prior.

Charging, Quitela's right fist fired out and Jiren swiped it aside with an open palm. A back elbow followed suit into the center of the mouse's stomach sending a ripping funnel through the air. He rotated and delivered a kick to the broad forehead of his foe knocking his backward with great force. Spinning, he grabbed Quitela around the left wrist wringing him back around into a left handed jab to the core. The toothy being shuddered and spit escaped his mouth while Jiren released him.

"You stood little chance from the start, I thought common sense would have taken over after my first blow you. I was wrong," Jiren blurred from view as Quitela resumed balance. Thunder boomed as Jiren's right hand slammed into his face. A left, coated in crimson light, followed suit to his stomach. The punch hit like many sending a stream of explosive gusts pouring from the rodent's back. He followed by delivering another right hand to the face jabbing Quitela's head back, a left followed, then another right. The finishing blow coming from a swift right hook to the jaw that hurled the outmatched mouse toward the streets.

The yellow rodent twisted without control aiming squarely for the asphalt that sat below. Jiren flickered into sight beside him and grabbed the green belt around his waist preventing any damage and lowering to the ground with him in tow. From there the dominant Jiren turned his gaze to Berumod, the limp Quitela in his grasp swaying.

"Dismantling my little force like that is very impressive," Berumod laughed clapping his hands. His expression turned from joy to sadness quickly as yellow energy cards appeared between the fingers of those hands as they balled at his side." But now you have me angry," the clown sneered, the cards charging with fire-like edges in preparation of being thrown.

"I have one question, Berumod. How did you gather warriors from different Universes? Bergamo's of Universe Nine, the mouse seems different than anything I've encounter here, and Maji Kayo, as you called it. is a machine," Jiren boomed, his heroic tone filling the air.

"A 'before you finish this' speech that's humorous. You aren't finishing this, you are the one that is going to be finished Jiren," Berumod replied with manic laughter." These forces serve a much higher purpose than me, as I do, but that is all you need to know," the clown replied his right hand firing.

The cards spread out, their numbers doubling after being thrown. Jiren balled his right hand and took forward. The first whizzed past his head as he raced by, the second missing his side as he weaved through it as well. The next, under his arm as he drew it back. The one after, he buzzed beside in flight. His black and red attire surged through the barrage of attacks like they were nothing. Berumod watched with his teeth grinding together as Jiren approached the explosive cards failing to touch the gray alien at all.

"It's-" Jiren's drawn fist coated in blazing red ki. The air around it burned brilliant as he drew it back preparing to lay it into Berumod with the full extent of his power. He began to release it until a yellow bubble appeared in front of his foe. A little girl floated inside the bubble with all four eyes brimming with tears of confusion." What's the meaning of this?" he sprang back as the energy bubble continued to bob in front of his face.

"You thought it was over because you outclass me in every facet, didn't you?" the clown laughed with his head tilting to the side. Jiren clenched his fist as the girl continued to cry in front of him." No, no, no, the show's just begun," Berumod snapped his fingers. Dozens of the yellow energy bubbles seemed to appear in the sky those inside the buildings disappearing and reappearing over the city in the balloons. Their voices raised in confusion and shock, looking down upon the scene below with panic plan on their faces.

"Jiren! Help!" the little girl cried out as she floated into the air.

With the sight in mind his head lowered." Why are you doing this?" Jiren asked, his hands lowering to his side while remaining clenched. The sky above filled with the yellow balloons containing the citizens of the city, their frames helplessly looking about.

"Can't you see? They're floating," Berumod smiled looking at the hundreds of thousands of energy bubbles that loomed in the sky. His chest heaving with laughter as Jiren turned his attention back to the clown." And soon, you'll float too, Jiren!" came his reply the screams of the public echoing through the air.

* * *

 **Universe Six...**

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' trails of yellow domes exploded through the sky. Three figures surged in front of them, their glowing frames streaking out contrary to the lights that were following them. The marked Super Saiyans attempting to escape the horde of enslaved Saiyans pursuing them.

Caulifla let out a breath, keeping her efforts focused on the horizon line." So, what's this all about Cabba?" Caulifla questioned him holding back a well of anger in the process.

Cabba's head lowered and he shook his head." I'm not sure," he answered while looking at the purple moss spreading beneath their feet." It's like the invaders took over everyone at the same time. I should have figured something was up with Sayama this morning and beat them to the punch, but I couldn't see it!" he growled his teeth grinding angrily.

"Woah, so where are those two invaders now?" Caulifla asked with her hands resting on her hips. Her green eyes showed a curious, if not devious, streak.

"As of this morning, they're inside Sayama and Topin's bodies," he answered clenching his fist. His golden hair waving as he kept his eyes against the ground.

"Those two lightweights? They can't even transform properly, we've got this," Caulifla blew it off, her hands clenching with glee.

"Right, sis and I are stronger than both them," Keru nodded in agreement.

Cabba shook his head." That's not it, there was something different when they showed their colors this morning," he explained." Topin was as strong as Sayama without transforming. It's like Oren and Kamin can use their own power through a body without it having that power naturally. I don't know why they couldn't use Super Saiyan Two, but they definitely were fighting at a level like that," Cabba finished shaking his head.' _I could have gone Divine Super Saiyan and finished it. Then, these two wouldn't be involved,_ ' Cabba thought letting out a breath through his nose.

"Still, Keru and I've got this. You cover fire and we'll storm the gates going all out," the ruffian leader snickered punching her right hand against her left palm.

"That could work, but it'd be too risky. Keru transforming leaves an opening to be controlled, the two of you still have open wounds after all," Cabba pointed to the bandages lingering over the pair of Saiyans.

' _There he goes again, on about Keru's power. I'm just as strong,_ ' Caulifla spat to the side, her eyes looking with disdain." Always worrying, we've got this," Caulifla smiled clenching her fists.

'BOOOM!' a string of explosions ripped between the trio, throwing them aside briefly.

"Don't be so sure," Cabba turned with a shout, his right hand blasting an incoming energy barrage away.

"Cabba, why not just turn around and fight? We can win here," Keru pointed out, as Cabba's hand continued to repel energy blasts as the faceless horde drew closer.

"We might win, but there is still a hundred thousand Saiyans shooting at us," Cabba pointed out, a wall of ki escaping his hand to prevent the blasts momentarily." We could beat all of them sure, but what state would we be in when those two show up at the end? We'd be sitting ducks," the Elite continued.

"If you go Blue and blow everyone away, we can rush those two before they know what's happening," her counterargument was raised. Her right hand opened sending a stream of red energy back that stopped an incoming energy blast while scattering several of the leading chasers.

"That's a good point, but like we talked about there is a risk of us being taken over in the process too. Nothing says that once we started fighting, they wouldn't leave Sayama and Topin to try and take over me from different angles," Cabba pointed out.

Caulifla smiled." Fine, so what about a different plan," she reached into the pockets of her baggy purple pants. Energy blasts soared by, their conversation obviously slowing their flight speed. She fiddled around in them from a second with chains and coins chattered, her tongue sticking out as she focused on pulling something out.

"What are you doing?" Cabba looked at her with confusion, his brow raising.

"Give me a sec," she replied. A moment later she exclaimed," Yes!"

From them she pulled two jade earrings linked on a keychain." How about these then?"

"Where'd you find those Potara? I thought you gave them back to Fuwa," Cabba looked puzzled as she dangled the keychain.

Keru looked away ashamedly as Caulifla spoke up." Remember that time he stopped by to get them back after those other Saiyans left? Keru and I kinda took them back."

He sighed, stealing from a God surely was a poor choice." Well, at least you had some forethought, I guess. But what good would Kefla be in this situation?"

"Simple, if we fuse, we're going to be way stronger. There's nothing that could stop a Potara Fusion and a Super Saiyan Blue, we'd work over the forces no biggie and then you'd send those two packing. Easy," Caulifla smiled pulling an earring off and putting it on her left ear.

"Maybe you should wait to fuse, we need to know that they aren't right on our tail," Cabba pointed out surging his aura to Super Saiyan Two to repel the incoming energy bullets. Explosions continuing to chase them through the sky." And we need to fuse where there cover. They can't see it, or they'll head right for you," he mentioned returning to Super Saiyan.

"Fine, I can buy into running for a little longer. But you're sticking with my plan, aren't you?" Caulifla looked at her mentor smiling.

The Sadala Defender nodded as the explosions drew nearer." Yeah, it's better thought out than I expected honestly," Cabba answered." But isn't Potara Fusion permanent Caulifla?"

The female Saiyan shook her head." Don't think about that now Cabba," she mentioned gritting her teeth and cutting through the air." I have a plan on where we can lay low for a while too. Here take this Keru," she replied handing the other earring to Keru.

"Left ear, right?" Keru asked looking at her close friend.

"For now. I'll switch to the right and we can let loose with everything we've got," the wild haired Saiyan smiled until an explosion, followed by a dozen more, rocked the mountain they just passed by. Rubble sprayed into the air forming a black cloud. She seemed unaffected by the idea of fusing with Keru permanently from Cabba's perspective.

"Well, lead the way, because that smoke clouds not going to distract them for too long," Cabba mentioned as the black smoke from the attacks clogged vision momentarily.

'DOOM! DOOM! BROOSH!' explosions tore through the sky and into the smoke detonating about. The clouds of debris and smog filling with the reflections of yellow and red light.

"Sis, if we are going to plan something we should get moving," Keru mentioned as flashes of energy filled the sky.

"Calm down, you two. Renso lives not too far from here, and he's all alone in the woods. Those two couldn't have found him," Caulifla informed darting to the side as the smoke cloud continue to reach out.

"Good, lead the way," Cabba nodded turning with her and blasting down into the forest below.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

' _Why is it always me for stuff like this?_ ' Jaco pouted in his mind while he approached the Galactic Patrol Prison. The ship's pronged feet touched down against the tarmac where other ships were resting peacefully, their hulls spotless as if they had landed not too long before him.

"All right, Jaco reporting for entry," the Galactic Patrolman commented hopping from the hub of his ship. His white boots hit the ground without a reply back over his communicator.' _Humph, bizarre, maybe they're just on break,_ ' he mused to himself directing his bulb-like yellow eyes toward the surveying tower, which glowed with the fully lit screens though no outlines attended them.

"Okay, then heading to the door," Jaco commented through his ear-mounted devices strolling to the door casually.

He came upon the front entrance to the prison, its massive walls dwarfing his short frame while a huge metallic door loomed. Etched into either was the Galactic Patrol symbol and two guard posts, which were both empty. Jaco looked confused before shrugging and placing his hand along the scanner that rest on the wall, typical for all Galactic Patrol properties.

His hand sat there for a second while a light bar rang along it on the grind. There was no beep for clearance though, nor an automatic voice determining rejection." Wait, the only time these things don't read is if the door was open," he thought aloud." Hey, you guys left the door open. You know that's breaking regulation! I'll give you a warning though seeing as this place hasn't fallen apart!" he said into his communicator, getting no answer on the other end.

' _Yeesh,_ ' he sighed removing his hand. Slowly, he walked to the center of the massive doors, noticing that indeed they were cracked open in the center.' _To be a trainee again,_ ' Jaco smiled pulling the doors open; in his mind that mistake had come from some young newbie quick to go on break.

The short Galactic Patrolman came to a sight that seemed utmost bizarre. Within the primary corridor there were no guards standing in front of their posts along the cells. Jaco looked around for any signs of the guards yet there was not one. Equally strange the alien failed to hear the cries of frustration of the incarcerate nor the shouts that were sure to be directed at the guards that had up and vanished.

Jaco started down the hall nervously, his right hand reaching to the holster at his side.' _Ah geez, now is not the time for the guards to be all sitting in the mess hall. I thought they were supposed to have shifts,_ ' Jaco shuddered walking past the first cells.

He looked inside the cell to his right, the being within having been pinned against the wall be some unknown force. The bizarre creature's slimy purple skin bore little harm with the exception of two pits of energy in its core. His tentacle mounted red eyes were hollow missing pupils and it seemed like he had something pulled away." Eeh?" Jaco stumbled in confusion. His back struck the next cell's glass-like wall causing his attention to turn there. Inside, a winged alien slouched against the casing, hands embedded in it with claws, its many mouths opened and eyes empty." Wha-?" he swallowed scooting to the middle of the floor.

"Hey, guys you have two dead prisoners here," Jaco mentioned pressing his index and middle fingers against the communication device. Nothing came back from the other end.' _Ah, man, I have to document this,_ ' he swallowed standing up." Maybe they already know, a riot could have broken out down in the lower levels," he swallowed trying to rationalize the situation.

"I should go down and help," Jaco drew his pistol with shaky fingers, his left hand bracing his right in an attempt to keep it stable. With that he let out a breath and walked down the hallway his boots clacking sound being the only sound that accompanied him along the way.

' _Ah, this prison is really creepy,_ ' he thought passing another bank of cells. They suffered the same fate as those he entered by, their arms and legs flailed out to the side while their broadened eyes stared at the sky empty. The life had been pulled out of them.

This played out over every cell that he walked by. Every prisoner from petty peddler to war monger had been reduced to nothing more than a husk in a compromised position along their cell. Cracks grew ever present the closer he got to the center of the structure as did the lack of prisoners. Along this walk broken guns were seen thrown back while small points were blasted into the walls as if a target had avoided an energy round. Jaco swallowed pointing his gun forth with the lights above flickering along his steps.

Reaching the maximum security door Jaco stood in awe, the metal having been peeled away from the inside like tissue paper. Smoke stains lined the roof of the maximum ward from fires that had burned there previously and gone out. He gulped pushing through the door with energy pistol pointing forward.' _Geez, geez, geez, I should get going, but if there are any survivors I have to help,_ ' Jaco's sense of duty was clashing with that of self-preservation.

Walking blindly the yellow eyed being fell over something. He rolled onto his backside with his gun fall off to his side." Hey! What's the big idea?" he asked drawing his gun and pointing it at whatever he had fallen over.

That tripping hazard was a Galactic Patrol guard, who had the same shallow eyes as the prisoners. His mouth bearing blood to match the energy beam that had been shot through his heart." Waaah!" Jaco shouted flying backward in a scoot, his eyes shaking." Hello, wardens, something seriously wrong has occurred here! Everyone is gone and I've found dead prisoners everywhere," he complained trying to mount up to his feet. There was no reply.

' _Right, Jaco, if these guys are dead everyone else is too. I just hope whatever did this isn't here,_ ' he swallowed aiming his gun at movement in an adjacent cell.

"Aahahaha!" a laugh escaped from it, Jaco's gun charging energy with the laugh.

He stood up and walked to the door carefully." Who's there?" he asked noticing that someone had survived the cataclysm.

"My name's Dolltaki," the being laughed, his crazed tones showing a loss of sanity.

Jaco stood in front of the door holstering his gun. Sitting in the cell was the former Dollmaker, his face covered with a thick black visor that shielded his eyes and prevented his skill from working. His blonde hair had grown unkempt in the months since his incarceration and the pink attire he wore had been torn to shreds. His voice thought carried a bizarre glee in its laughter while the perturbed Jaco kept a watchful glance upon him.

"D-did you do this?" Jaco questioned, keeping gun trained on the prisoner.

"No, nonsense, that's all you speak," Dolltaki hummed his head leaning back with glee." Those that did this were for my neighbor not me, he was the one that killed everyone you see," riddling and rhyming the alien laughed his yellow mitted hands patting against the floor.

Jaco looked to the name tag on the top of the next cell, the door having been blasted off by some energy blast from the outside." Wait, so the person that did this was..." Jaco tried to read the faded lettering over the tag." M-O-R-O? Moro? The person that did this was Moro?" the alien questioned looking back to the imprisoned Dolltaki.' _Why's that name sound so familiar?_ ' he thought shaking his head.

"He could not escape alone but aided by servants of ones mounted on a dark throne," Dolltaki laughed his words continuing in their crazed pattern.

"What do you mean?" Jaco questioned." And are they still here?" his eyes darted around nervously.' _Not even an Elite like me is safe here,_ ' he gulped looking around.

"Gone, all that's left is their message and I," Dolltaki chimed looking about with a tilted head." Worlds will live. Worlds will die."

"What's that mean?" the Galactic Patrolman noted swallowing heavily.

"Soon, you find the answer you seek. And thus, my last words I speak," he finished his rhyme before keeling over, his body gaining the same limpness of those around him. A white glow escaped his core vanishing the moment it left his body.

"Eh, Wha-what? Something terrible is coming," Jaco gulped running down the hall with his head lower to find an escape route." This is Jaco! Merus something seriously wrong occurred at the prison, a prisoner named Moro has escaped!"

* * *

"And soon, you'll float too," Berumod's words rang in his mind as three energies arrived around him.

Jiren's black eyes darted to the left side and then to the right at the enemies he had defeated. His white gloves compressed with a tightening sound and he let out a breath." Farewell Jiren," Berumod snickered backing away as the others rose wreathed in a dark energy.

' _Surrounding me on all sides, a useful tactic,_ ' Jiren mediated for a moment keeping his position.

Bergamo's right hand, now massive from his beating, swatted out striking at the gray alien's back. He weaved through it carefully before having to twist around a jabbing punch from Quitela. Pushing aside Bergamo's hand struck against his swinging left palm. The attack was deflected and Jiren proceeded to deliver a right boot, Quitela slid along it with a forearm strike bound for his core. The Pride Trooper moved around the strike and raised his left palm to avoid another strike from the Lobian.

Behind, Maji Kayo threw a right hand forth, several fists appearing along the outside of it on their own arms. Jiren pushed his right arm out and the barrage of punches struck against it with little effect. Jiren's eyes then turned as Bergamo's foot wrapped through the air aiming at his face. A flash lit behind Jiren's eyes and the massive wolf was thrown away by invisible strikes that launched him back. Moving his right arm, the bottom of the Pride Trooper's boot tried for Maji Kayo while Quitela flicked his ally away with an invisible ki blast.

Quitela proceeded to release a barrage of ki blasts at the red and black donning warrior. Jiren's right palm opened flashing the energy away giving the lurking Bergamo the chance to pound into the large warrior's back. Jiren dodged it narrowly driving his elbow into the towering wolf's belly. Spit threw from Bergamo's mouth while the red lights in the core of the mask blinked. Air boomed and Bergamo was sent crashing aside, Quitela tracking behind him to purse Jiren.

A left hand struck out against the red and black warrior, the mouse shooting by as Jiren ducked. An uppercut smashed into Quitela's core sending blood and spit from the yellow being's maw. Jiren looped around hurling his elbow into the temple of his foe, snapping his head to the side. The mouse seemed to shudder away until a series of liquid blades shot around his body aiming for the looming Pride Trooper, his body functioning in that moment as a blind.

Jiren's head and body moved to counter the weapons as Maji Kayo sprang forth from Quitela's back, hand twisting into a blade. It swatted down and Jiren caught it between his fingers. A flick of his wrist flung Maji Kayo away in a crazy spiral, his body turning to liquid from the force while the Pride Trooper stood strong.

His hands balled and red light emitted from his body while his gaze looked toward Berumod." Let them go, this has no concern with the people of this city," Jiren noted the glee Berumod was having.

"Do you really want me to do that Jiren? A mere snap of my fingers and they all fall for their deaths," the clown smirked as Jiren raised his hand.

"You know exactly what I mean, if you intend to kill me attempt it with your own power not the bargaining of hostages," the gray alien snickered powerfully. His muscles swelling beneath his jumpsuit as spacial anomalies spread through the air.

"As you wish," Berumod snapped his fingers lowering the people to the streets within their bubbles." You know though I never took you for a fool," he smiled keeping those on the ground in their bubbles.

Jiren's face quickly snapped aside, Bergamo's huge fist swiping at him. It met his raised palm and stopped completely letting out a potent blast of wind that spread beyond the Pride Trooper's body." No matter how large you get our dimensions are much too far apart!" a punch thudded into Bergamo's body. His mask chattered along his massive face and his body shrunk as it shot away like an arrow wreathed in the red ki of the warrior.

Berumod gasped taking a step back while Jiren turned attention back to him." They are still in those bubbles, what exactly is your plan?" he muttered noticing the reflection of yellow light running along the ground.

"To watch you die," a needle-like point aimed at Jiren's head from the side.

He perceived it before contact and delivered an elbow strike to the warrior's core. Maji Kayo melded around Jiren's arm before appearing in front of him bearing a dent in his diminutive core." I will not stand for this affront to justice. Attacking someone and then imprisoning a population is an ultimate crime," Jiren mentioned as Maji Kayo floated further away.

"Don't worry, you won't have to stand much longer," Maji Kayo grinned with a grimacing nature, his body bulking to the same dimensions of the Pride Trooper. His right hand drew back with the knuckles transforming into massive spikes. His arm boomed massively with large tendrils of metal striking into it to add girth and weight, a shadow casting over the city below with the drawing back." This is the end!" the huge punch came slamming down its front blazing down like a meteor.

Jiren's eyes turned to the side and he vanished, the punch striking thin air. Jiren's white boots appeared behind Maji Kayo with the rest of his body following. Quickly, his right hand raised and drew back for a punch. His powerful aura revealed itself for the first time in the fray, a pressure that worked through the air shaking the buildings below." You're finished!" Jiren boomed delivering that punch against the turning alien's jaw. Maji Kayo's gooey body evaporated, or so it seemed, as the air ripped out with a thunderous series of rings, the Universe itself rumbling with the impact of the most casual of blows.

In the city below, the observing figure shook his head.' _Jiren is proving too much for those four at the moment. His power truly dwarfs a God of Destruction,_ ' he folded his arms over his broad chest. The white cape behind his back blew around as the balloon bound beings overhead pounded their fists. The hammer in his hand raised as he floated from the building.' _I will have to face him myself for this to turn close to our favor,_ ' the hammer's head lowered and Berumod stepped to Jiren.

"Worthless," Berumod scoffed backing up. In that same moment, the yellow balloons shooting into the air as if their strings had been released, those inside looking down panicked at the sight." What do you intend to do Jiren? Remember if you beat me all of these people will fall to the ground, not even you can manage that trick," his black eyes looked to the mountain in the distance, the crater there bearing further cracks as one powered up.

Jiren looked at the floating balloons and shook his head." You doubt me, I am not the same warrior that you met those years ago," Jiren mentioned turning his attention back to the clown, who smirked at him.

'THUUUM!' a knee strike ripped against the side of Jiren's head, the mouse-like being appearing there. Winds shot down the streets while adjusting the balloons floating overhead with a jostle, those inside bouncing around in confusion.

"Kekeke, letting your guard down!" Quitela laughed kicking his leg out to continue the knee kick. The problem was that his kick failed to move the being's head, the air whipping around Jiren's body though showed that there was indeed impact from the strike.

Jiren's head turned slowly, the kick remaining poised against his head as he did so." Kekeke, tougher than you look," Quitela growled bouncing back onto his feet. The shadow of the Pride Trooper loomed over him like a thousand tons, the being behind it bearing down with even more.

"Uh? Uh?" he muttered stepping back until a Jiren-like ghost surged against his body. A glowing red mark smashed into his core while a churning electrical current followed. His ears twitched as the stilled frame of Jiren vanished, revealing the real one that floated in front of him." What the hell are you! your energy is bigger than Gr-" he was cut off.

"There, rest," Jiren said from his position there, Quitela's body dropping to the ground unconscious from the release of energy Jiren used.

His black eyes turned, a huge wave of red light swallowing his body." WOLFGANG PENETRATOR!" the howl of Bergamo roared as the light swallowed Jiren. The sky parted with the light as the behemoth wolf's hands burned with doubly bright ki. Streaks of red light splayed from the attack as it departed Planet Netfiss' surface and out into space. A red star appeared at the edge of the attack, its size dwarfing the planet as Bergamo's hands lowered.

"Nish, nish, nish," Berumod snickered as the red of the attack ripped from the point where Jiren had been standing far off into space. A black cloud floated in its wake with coils of crimson bio-electric discharge stretching out for dozens of feet." Excellent Bergamo, our mission is indeed a success, your improvements are infallible," the clown laughed while the smoke crackled and churned with the ki.' _Jiren actually thought there was a limit to Bergamo's power now,'_ Berumod laughed.' _They made sure he could keep coming, and coming, and coming!_ ' his red lips curled with glee.

'SWOOSH!' the edge of a white glove waved out. The smoke shot back like it had been fired from a cannon while the figure within's frame to be.

Jiren floated untouched by the wave of energy that had overtaken him mere moments prior, a black smudge along his left glove being the sole sign of contact. His black eyes narrowed upon Bergamo again the stoicism of his face displaying his displeasure." You don't seem to listen," Jiren's image faded with those words

The towering Bergamo's head snapped back. A series of punches flurrying out going against the appearance of Jiren's sole right fist raised in the air. A series of dents followed into the Lobian's stomach while Jiren brought his arm down. Jiren's slashing kick cut into the side of the wolf's head, the scarf binding around his neck being thrown away cut by the winds of an attack that happened moments prior. Force slashed across Bergamo's lower back and then in his chest. His body shrunk as red light encompassed his massive frame Jiren turning away with his arms folding across his chest.

"Hu-how? You barely moved your arm! Why couldn't I follow it! Why did your energy raise so much?" the clown shouted as sweat beaded down the back of his head. His eyes wobbled while Jiren turned flush against him keeping the confident position.

"You came to this city, knowing I was here, but being vastly unprepared. Only two of you have the power to match a God of Destruction," Jiren informed powerfully. Berumod's eyes grew and he backed away with a growl, feeling the ki of the Pride Trooper radiating through the air." While my legacy is one forged far beyond merely the power of destruction, my power being indomitable among even Gods," the gray alien continued as Berumod wandered back.

"The moment you attacked me instead of retreating was your mistake. I met one that also surpassed Gods and his message was quite the same as mine. We both forged our powers to aid those that could not aid themselves," Jiren commented." He also taught me that helping others and experiencing a good fight is what makes power worthwhile," he stated unfolding his arms.

"My power is forged for everyone in this Universe rather than myself," Jiren swiped his arm in front of his body assuming a pose like a normal Pride Trooper." My power is forged for justice. And now it's over for all of you," Jiren remarked blinking out of Berumod's vision.

Berumod looked over his shoulder where Jiren's hand came cutting. Every muscle in his body, despite working to avoid the strike, was stone still from Jiren's perspective. The air surged with the red energy that boiled around Jiren, his hand forging a blade of the energy as well." Eh, eh, if you finish me Jiren these people are going to die!" Berumod shouted feeling the heat along his neck.

"You heard what I said, I am not the same as I was then," Jiren mentioned as an explosion of colors appeared in the distance." I learned the important of allies."

"Wha-what?" Berumod looked around as energies appeared along the ground below.

"Dyspo!" a purple blur surged along the buildings below with a shout. His frame leaping into the air at the floating fields of yellow energy bubbles that hung in the air.

"Kaseral!" a yellow blade's broad side shot up from the ground aiming toward the sky.

"Cocotte!" bubbles of purple light appeared beneath the floating yellow ones.

"Vuon!" whip-like tendrils wrapped several of the bubbles like a net.

"We are Pride Troopers!" Jiren's words rang out in tandem with the shouts of the others as his hand crashed against Berumod's collar. The sky thundered with the impact and Berumod slumped forward Jiren's free hand holding him around the belt to prevent a crashing to the ground. In that moment, the numerous bubbles overhead popped to the panic of those inside. That was until they found themselves cradled in the safety measures put into effect.

"And we stand for Justice!" Jiren proclaimed lowering from his aerial position to the streets below.

"That was awesome, Jiren," Dyspo smiled to the new leader of the Pride Troopers as the citizens were all lowered to safety.

Jiren remained quiet though his face turned to a smile." It was a good call to contact us in the midst of combat like that. I can see that Toppo's call for you becoming the leader is already paying off," Kaseral pointed out shaking his head.

"Though doing it before you started would have made this easier on you," Vuon pointed out complaining.

"You would have been in danger, I may surpass Gods of Destruction, but none of you do," Jiren opened up allowing Berumod to fall to the floor.

"That makes sense I suppose," Cocotte scratched the back of her head smiling.

Unwilling to continue Jiren piped down, his eyes turning to the top of an adjacent building. Dark energy brewed there, and the head of a hammer pointed down at him from above, the furious wielder staring daggers toward him." All of you back away," Jiren informed entering stance.

"Eh?" Dyspo sprang back quickly, his bunny-like ears picking up on the crackling ki and his body shaking under the Divine might present.' _Woah, another opponent with Divine energy?_ ' based on sensation alone he knew it was bad news

' _Moments like this make me wonder what Towa is up to. A battle here is the least favorable circumstance I can think of,_ ' the being atop the skyscraper furrowed his brow." Jiren the Gray, you have proven too much for my little task force. I should have known," his hammer glowed, and the beaten warriors strewn through the streets vanished, including Berumod.

' _Teleportation,_ ' Jiren noted grinding the sole of his foot against the pavement backing up, as the figure's hammer lifted to rest over his shoulder.

The figure crunched against the ground heavily. His pale brown skin complimenting the black cape that stretched beyond his body, the huge hammer resting in his hand tipping back." Now though, you have made an enemy of the Great Demon God Gravy!" he boomed as dark lightning spilled out from around his body.

"Demon God? Jiren," Kaseral looked to his ally with confusion present on his face.

"Don't worry about me. Evacuate this city, at all costs. Dyspo use your Maximum Speed Mode, Cocotte use your dimension bubbles to move them as far away as possible," Jiren instructed calmly." Vuon, Kaseral, escort as many people out as you can while I get started here," Jiren toned orderly while never breaking eye contact with the Demon God.

"Come now Jiren, let me see this power that dwarfs even the Gods of Destruction," Gravy snickered resting his heavy hammer over his shoulder.

Dyspo zoomed by Jiren, nodding his head." Don't worry about us. I know you've got this guy, Jiren," the rabbit-like alien said before vanishing with his incredible speed.

Jiren nodded taking a few steps back, undaunted by the proposition." You should have gone with your forces. Your arrogance is going to be your undoing," he replied deeply.

Gravy brought his hammer down to the side in preparation." I'll enjoy crushing you in the name of the Demon Realm," the hammer crackled with electricity.

"Humph," Jiren raised his hand, the aura around him buzzing with fiery red energy.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Hit walked along a gray road, his right and left hand placed in his pockets.' _There is unrest on Sadala, I have never felt so many Saiyans up in arms before,_ ' Hit noticed the kis while stopping the world around him with his abilities.' _I am sure Cabba and the others will figure it out though,_ ' his garnet eyes turned fort.

Standing before him was his target, a posh looking figure that was looking down at a stop watch. The second and minute hands of the watch were no longer moving and come neither would his heart be. Hit's left hand lowered returning to the pockets of his skirt-like garb his black boots clicking away amid the frozen time and into the horde of frozen people that were walking around.

"Gah!" the mark gagged before falling over the stopwatch he held crashing to the ground and breaking into dozens of tiny pieces. Hit's frame was nowhere to be found. The people passing by the downed man stopping in their confusion.

"Ah? I think he's had a heart attack! Someone call an ambulance!" a green skinned alien shouted placing a hand along the pink skinned being's neck.

Another dropped by pulling up his phone." Wait, I think he's dead," the man noted the lack of chest movements and attempts for breath.

"You're right, forget an ambulance then, someone call the morgue," the investigating alien sighed pulling up to his feet.

"Well, that was outta nowhere," a third person said scratching the back of her head.

* * *

 ** _Sadala..._**

"Oi! Renso open up!" Caulifla shouted pounding on her brother's door angrily. Explosions filling the horizon with the mild confusion of where they had run off to.

The door opened and the former Sadala Defense Captain appeared there, scratching the back of his head." Hey, Caulifla what's going on?" he asked looking around, leg free of the leg brace and no cane in sight.

"You mean you couldn't sense all that noise? Let us in!" she pointed impatiently at the horizon, where the lights continued to pile.

He looked confused, his black eyes broadening." What the? Did you guys get in trouble or something? Who's attacking?" he questioned as Caulifla pushed by with Keru in tow, Cabba following in.

"Sorry, Renso, sir," Cabba bowed slamming the door behind him as they piled into the air.

Renso placed his hands on his hips, casual blue kimono swaying in the movement." That didn't answer my question, what's going on? And why are you three running from it?" the homeowner complained with his voice turning stern.

Caulifla looked up, her ear bound Potara Earring swinging." You can't be that dense! Those energies are all Saiyans that go brainwashed by two parasites that landed here yesterday. Keru and I were there too, but Cabba beat the sense into us," she explained with heavy breaths, the explosions continuing to shake the house.

"Parasites, brainwashing? Did you three hit your heads or something? Why would they be attacking you?" Renso's eyes grew as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Well, sir, we're the only Saiyans on the planet with our heads intact. They're attacking us because the two parasites, who are in Princess Sayama and Prince Topin's bodies, told them too," Cabba mentioned getting a stunned reaction from his former superior." I know it sounds far-fetched, but it is one hundred percent true. We're just here to get the time to formulate a plan to get everyone back," the Sadala Defender said looking to Renso.

"You're bringing all of that here? Why not just transform and beat them down?" Renso pointed out.

Caulifla shook her head." No good, if we go at them like that, they'll just body hope and have hosts that are way too strong. Cabba shot down the idea with that same logic."

"Plus, they are more than capable fighters. They beat sis and me without really trying," Keru added looking at the ground in disappointment.

Renso nodded and put his hands on his hips." Huh, fine, you can stay here but what's to say they won't come blasting down the door?" he tipped his couch over kicking it against the door with a simple movement.

"No one should know where you live, that's why you chose this whole cabin in the woods shtick," his younger sister smile sitting casually in his chair, legs hanging over the side while she twirled her index finger in the air.

"Fair point," he nodded closing the blinds.

"Seeing that your leg is better Renso sir, can we ask your assistance in this too? We are outnumbered," Cabba asked bowing with respect.

The elder brother of Caulifla nodded his head." What do you think Cabba?" he asked making sure the tie in his hair was as tight as possible.

"Ah, thank you so much sir," respectfully the former cadet bowed to his elite mentor.

"Well, things have changed a bit since you were in your prime you know," Caulifla pointed out looking at her brother.

"In my prime, harsh little sister, I'm still in my prime. I just think you have trouble remembering that until Cabba came along I was the strongest Saiyan on Sadala," he smiled clenching his fist. He wanted to raise his energy in display but chose not to." I may not have your level of potential, and I guess power, but I have my intelligence and knowledge of every nook of Sadala," Renso rolled up his rug with a sweep of his left foot, a trapdoor appearing there.

"Woah," Keru seemed surprised.

'Are you having any luck on the home front Cabba?' Frost's voice came in through his ear, for the first time in several hours.

"Those invaders took over the planet Frost. Keru, Caulifla, and me had to run away," he replied while Renso pulled on the loop atop the trapdoor.

"Emperor Frost, huh?" Renso questioned as the door creaked open slowly, a hollow beneath the floor becoming visible.

"He does not like being called Emperor any more, he's currently trying to fight a war too," Cabba explained.

"I see, sorry, Frost," Renso spoke looking down at the pit intently.' _Never thought I'd have to go down here for something like this again._ '

'Luckily, none of those Demons have shown back up,' Frost added into his Saiyan ally's scouter.' Speaking of wars, do you need any support? This operation has proven useless in calling them out.'

"No, we'll be fine," the Saiyan replied.

"What's this hole for?" Caulifla asked squatting to look down into it.

"Mom and pop, were careful to tell me that if anything went bad there needed to be a way out," he answered as Cabba returned his attention to the pair.

"Yeah, so? A little hole in the ground is hardly a way out," she blew off the mention of their parents continuing to look at the pit.

Renso swung his legs around and sat on the edge of the whole, his feet disappearing into the darkness that sat beneath." No one said this was a little hole. I'm a Sadala Defense Force Captain, I don't do little," with that he vanished into the dark.

"Renso?" Caulifla hopped down into the hole with contempt.

"Sis!" Keru followed down.

"Hey, wait!" Cabba jumped down last.

What the three Saiyans landed in was a broad cavern that sat beneath Renso's estate. Fixtures of light on the ceiling snapped open flashing out across the cavern revealing a series of tunnels that stretched out in all eight cardinal directions and another that led straight down. Along the walls preset clusters of Sadala Defense armor resided in pristine condition while energy weapons for those inept at ki rested along shelves carved into small cabinets along the floor.

"It's a bunch of caves," Keru pointed out looking around with surprise.

"Welcome to the Sadala Grand Central Terminal. A specialized underground transit route, or it was," Renso mentioned walking over to the wall." I've been using the space down here for years to store food and stock in the winter. And lately, it's been a place for me to keep my old supplies from my time on the force," his kimono fell away.

In the process, his scarred body became visible as did the points where his brace had been embedded into his leg.' _Captain Renso gave everything before retiring, looking at him reminds me of that,_ ' Cabba took note as Renso kicked off his sandals.

"If you don't mind, I've got to get changed. This is going to be a war after all," Renso mentioned stepping to the wall pulling free a well-kept arrangement of his armor.

"What's the point of this outside of you getting dressed?" his sister seemed confused by the field trip.

As he pulled the blue jump suit over his body, Renso smiled." Isn't it obvious? We're going right to the Capital. If we're outnumbered outflanking the opponent is the first step, your guys are the juggernauts here, I'm covering fire."

"Yeah, makes sense to me," Caulifla shrugged looking at her brother.

"How come you've never taken me underground before, Renso?" Caulifla toned in again, cupping her chin and looking around.

"Uh, because we used to come down into these tunnels when we were kids," Renso pulled his armor over his head." We used to run around down here all of the time. Well, maybe not here, but out toward the Capital. You couldn't have been older than a year or two old though," with a laughing reminder his black guards slid onto his toned, tan arms.

"Wait, really? How come we've never found any back in the Capital then?" Keru asked. Their thievery and delinquency had led to unsavory trips through the sewers and the ruins of older buildings yet neither of them came across these tunnels.

"A lot of planets around the galaxy have tunnels running beneath the cities. They served as a way for a general or monarch to send essential personnel running to safety if something goes wrong after all, but that fact also means that the tunnels only run beneath important buildings. You guys never been to the basement of the castle or the hippodrome, have you?" Renso pulled his boots on smiling.

"Hippo-what?" Caulifla cocked her head.

"Uh, never mind," Renso laughed shaking his head." I'm ready when you are Cabba," he looked to his former underling.

"That's up to you two," Cabba looked at his allies." Caulifla, Keru, are ready to take back our planet?"

"Let's give those two what for," Caulifla smirked with the green Potara dangling from her ear clinging against the air.

"Right, we're going to do this," Keru added in with a nod.

"Looks to me like we're ready, Renso, lead the way," the strongest Saiyan of the quartet gestured.

"All right, follow me," he floated into the air." They're are stalagmites up ahead, it's easier to fly than walk."

"Gotcha," Caulifla followed lifting to the air.

' _Here we come Sayama, Topin, we're going to bring you back,_ ' Cabba nodded his head while shooting off with his trio of allies.

* * *

 _Discourse! Hidden figures creep free from the Shadows! After battling their way out of the Capital, Cabba and the others prepare a counterattack! What trials await them as they return to face Kamin and Oren? In Universe Eleven, Jiren defeats four foes to come face to face with a Demon God! How will their battle pan out? Back home in Universe Seven, a prisoner named Moro has been freed, but when and why? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Belmod's not a villain, did you even watch Super?_

 _ **A:** Belmod is not a villain in Destiny Shattered Gaiden either, however he is no God of Destruction in DSG. He was offered the opportunity to aid the Demon Realm and took it after seeing [REDACTED]'s power as opposed to facing it. And yes to answer your question, I have watched Super numerous times (Japanese Subbed, English dubbed, and Spanish dub/subbed)._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, I hope that you enjoyed this week's chapter,_

 _~Herodan_


	22. Chapter 22

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Reclaim! Saiyans Stand!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba_**

* * *

The dimly lit corridors grew narrower as the quartet flew through them. Rocks and drips of water fell every so often as they headed toward the Capital, beneath the noses of the entire Sadalan population.

"When we pop up it will be in the center of the courtyard, from there I'll shoot energy out at the guards that are going to be floating around the edges. I want the three of you to go after the two possessing Sayama and Topin," Renso explained sternly, his hands balling as he pressed forth.

"That's fine, don't worry about us," Caulifla blew him off, the Potara Earring draping from her ear clinging.

Renso smiled to his sister warmly." That's the spirit, but I can't help but worry. You're just about all I have left," he replied with a stern nod catching her stunned in the act.

"Like I said, we've got this," she looked away momentarily, Keru's left hand grabbing her right for stability in the situation.

' _He does not sound confident in his plan,_ ' Cabba shook his head." Renso, if you get overwhelmed drop out and retreat. There is no need for you to overdo it on your first mission out of retirement," his former underling said shooting beside him from the back.

'I'll be fine Cabba, one hundred thousand to one are not the worst odds I've had on a mission," he smiled bringing levity to the air his previous comment had stirred,

Cabba chuckled." I was there with you on that mission, it was why you were the top Saiyan Elite."

"Exactly, don't worry," echoing the sentiment of his sister, Renso replied.

* * *

Topin's possessed frame hovered above the courtyard of the palace, a blazing golden aura surging across it." You know sis, I am starting to get the feeling of this body. I can turn into one of those Super Saiyans now," Oren said through his host's voice hands clenching tightly.

Kamin swung her legs from a throne held up by a series of mindless Sadala Defender Force Guards." Really? That could be fun when those three decide to come back," she replied to Oren with glee, her perpetual position as a mutated 'Super Saiyan' losing novelty quickly.

Oren's hand rose, a blue ray sweeping out of the horizon to take the tops of a series of buildings that rested there." I think so too, that lot were interesting," he grinned, black-brown hair shooting upward into a white plume of spiking locks. His deep yellow aura sparkled about while another blast appeared in front of his right palm.

'BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOM!' the blast raced out across the planet's surface. Buildings exploded like pillars of dynamite, their debris being sent skyward in a macabre firework display of the Machine Mutants doing. His lips parsed into a joyous smile as Sadala rattled in the aftershock of the simple hand gesture.

"That seems fun," Kamin's index finger fired out from the throne she sat upon. An entire block of buildings was disassembled by the ki, shooting into the air in individual blocks that shattered into sparkling dots. They descended like snow upon the empty city the mindless Tufflized Saiyans in the distance being single minded in their causes.

"Right?" Topin smirked, another swath of the Capital city being reduced to nothing.

* * *

"What are they doing up there?" Renso felt the energies shooting above them. The ground was shaking rapidly from the devastation wrought from the possessed Saiyan's hands.

"Everything's shaking are they just blasting everything?" Keru questioned.

Caulifla shrugged keeping her firm grip on Keru's hand." Whatever they want. They have everyone on the planet tied up like puppets on a string," she repeated the situation to her brother.

Renso's hands rested on his hips as he flew, aura exploding out into a blazing field of white." Well, then, how about we get busy stopping it," the dimly lit tunnels in the earth shuddered as the epicenters drew closer, they were under the Capital.

"Let's before this gets out of hand," Cabba took the lead leaving the others into the dust, the end of the tunnel filling his view instantly after passing them.

"You heard the man," Renso laughed kicking forth at top speed to follow his former battalion mate.

Caulifla and Keru nodded, their Potara Earrings clinking as they took past Renso.

* * *

"What about that big building in the distance?" Oren asked pointing to a monolithic tower that sat on the outskirts of the tow. His right hand was aimed at it beyond mere pointing, a sphere of blue light resting there in preparation.

"You can't hit that from here," Kamin snickered from her throne sitting position. Her eyes rolling with the bold claim of her brother.

Oren steadied his right hand aiming it forth." Haha, just a little off the top," he laughed as the bullet whizzed from his hand.

It struck and structure burst into a plume of smoke and light. The massive stones that built it up were strewn into the air where they were taken down like clay pigeons by the Tuffle, his index finger gesturing like a gun to plow through the debris." That's more than a little, Oren," Kamin laughed kicking her right leg carelessly from the top of the throne.

"Eh? Who cares, we're killing time," the possessed Topin said shrugging. His cross-hair marked eyes traced down to the ground at the end of the sentence, a twitch occurring in every fiber of his possessed being.

Kamin sat upright on the throne her senses picking up on the sensation riding through the ground as well." It looks like we'll be killing more soon," she smiled bucking free from the throne, her right hand directing at the ground.

* * *

Renso directed his hand to a trapdoor sitting at the top of the cavern." There it is guys," he explained to his allies.

"All right then," Caulifla clenched her right and left hands, albeit one binding Keru's hands. Golden light spawned forth from her and surged upward in a spiraling inferno of energy. Her black locks turned into rigid tongues of fire that fanned out from her head gaining a golden glow once they reached their apex. Her black eyes opened obtaining a green shade that resounded with a Saiyan's primal power and an anger that he been reigned under control. Moments later discharge struck through the aura forcing her hair into a more rigid state.

"Right sis!" Keru growled lowering her head, releasing her grip to spare her friend from the grip that was about to occur." AAAAH!" she shouted taking the light from the hanging lights and the very color of the surrounding. Concentric rings took the color further and further returning it only when a green inferno crossed her body. Her demure figure broke away into a defined outline of a juggernaut and the pupils of her eyes transformed from green to pure voids of white. Her hair rising into a greenish yellow inferno. that spread its light through the cavern.

' _Keru's power is amazing,_ ' Caulifla's Super Saiyan Two hair blew back as he felt the extent of her friend's baseline might. The Legendary Super Saiyan form lived to its name.

Cabba did not shout or scream, he grit his teeth and let a breath out through his nose. A shimmering blue light exploded from his torso encompassing him in a shell of light. From his feet a spinning field of blue light emerged spiraling along his body while breaking cracks into that shell of light. Each fractured piece broke away to reveal his attire trailing all the way to his eyes which radiated with clarity marked blue pupils and then to his locks of black hair which tinted blue like his eyes. Divine Super Saiyan.

At the end of that a pink blast shredded through the roof of the tunnel blasting it apart with a shout from the above ground Kamin.

* * *

"Haha! Is that going to be it sis?" Oren snickered with a laugh hands resting on his stomach.

"No, I don't think so," she replied as a hand with a golden bracer lifted a huge stone that had fallen into the cave over her head. Keru's blank expression staring forth with a baseline anger.

Oren floated back in the air, hands resting on his hips." Woo, would you look at that? She was holding that much power back the other day, would have never taken her for the sort," he looked to his sister with a smile upon his face." No wonder you wanted her body over that other girl, she's way stronger," he snickered feeling the might of Keru as she threw the rock aside.

Caulifla floated up seconds later, her hands clenched into fists at her side while she leered forth." Oh yeah?" she snickered fiddling with her ear, an earring moving within it.

"What did I hurt your feelings?" Oren mocked in his cold voice.

"And did you forget exactly where you are?" Kamin added as a ring of Saiyans rose from the outside of the castle their hands trained on the pair of arrivals, and their immense powers.

Renso then emerged from the hole, his arms folded over his chest and his back sitting behind those of his sister and Keru." No, they didn't, that's why they brought me," his white aura flared to life mixing with their gold and green auras in a potent triangle of power.

"Keh, we can still take you two, no problem. Your bodies will be nicer than these ones at least," Oren took forth drawing his back, that was until Cabba's blue aura parted the surface of the crater. The Divine ki within throwing him back several feet.

"You are not only fighting those two, because I am here," Cabba said powerfully, his right and left arms poised over his chest with a smirk.

Caulifla's hand moved from one ear to the other, her blue-green eyes focusing on Topin." And nothing said you'd be fighting the two of us to begin with," the jade Potara Earring was clamped onto that earlobe where a twinge of light blinked in the orb.

Beside her, Keru's opposite ear, blinked with that same twinge. In that same moment, their bodies turned into effigies of white light that shot together. Oren and Kamin raised their arms over their faces to shield from the blinding light that expanded from them. Their two frames disappearing and collapsing upon a central. The air obtained a heaviness to it as the light faded around the sole outline at the center.

Two golden banded wrists pushed forth through the light as it began to fade away leading the path up two toned arms to shoulders that were covered by short magenta hued sleeves. From those sleeves her torso crossed into frame, her abdomen bearing granite-like definition, while the magenta top waved. From her torso ran a pair of a magenta formfitting pants that matched the top. Golden boots finished the outfit marked with black along the soles and at the bend of the foot.

Her blue-green eyes looked forth as a plume of floating green hair spiked from her head." Haha, alright, I can already feel my power growing," the combined voices of Keru and Caulifla came through the air.

Renso looked stunned as did the possessed Saiyans that were swarming." Caulifla?" Renso asked looking at her in utmost confusion.

"I'm Kefla, and that's all you need to know right now," she smiled confidently, a blast of green light exploding as she threw her aura out.

Kamin looked over to Oren." This could be most entertaining," she said balling her fists as Cabba and Kefla squared up opposite of them.

Renso dodged back through a horde of energy blasts. His right hand opened releasing a flash of energy that shot several of the mindless Saiyans away. His right elbow then curved out in an arc that smashed into one of their face knocking them back. His left leg cut across his body knocking another away while a stream of energy blasts ripped toward him. The Elite Saiyan dodged back a wall of explosions filling the spot that he had once stood.

' _I have to hold all of them back,_ ' he noted keeping his mind locked down below. A right hand reached to his cheek and he weaved through it palming the female assailant in the face while kicking his right boot into another's face.

Below, Kefla flickered from sight, a thunderous impact surging through Oren's body a moment later. Spit flung from his mouth his periphery taken over by the green glow of his foe's spiking hair. Her fist reeled back and smashed into the side of his head. The castle that sat behind him warped and then he crashed to the ground several hundred feet beyond it. Kefla lowered her hand and an explosion of sound rattled the castle shaking it to the ground where he had collided with it.

Topin's frame pulled up with Oren resting inside, spit quibbling from his mouth while a shaking sensation rocked his body." Keh, what are you?" he asked looking up as a right knee found its place against his chin. The ground ripped up with a green flash as Kefla's body flickered fully into view.

She danced about on her left foot driving it into his cheek. This wind milling kick spiked him down upon his head forming a fissure at her feet." Didn't you hear me? I'm Kefla!" she slammed her arms downed releasing a pressure wave that through the possessed prince flying back.

Topin's right hand reached to the ground and he pulled to a stop, teeth gnashing together. He looked up where a right hand was waiting for him, it drilled into his cheek and threw him across the ground in a rugged rumble. An image of Kefla dashed beside his rolling path disappearing in time for an impact to spike into his lower back where a soccer kick connected. His back hunched and he fell flat of his face, falling over with a grimace shuddering through his body.

Shakily, he pressed up again this time with Kefla standing opposite of him arms folded over her chest. A blue glow encompassed his right hand releasing in the form of a massive energy bullet intent to strike her. Kefla's left hand reached out to grab it and a flick of her hand sent the sphere skyward harmlessly." Really? All of that big talk about wanting to entertain yourself and this is the best that you can do against me?" she remarked returning her arms to position over her chest.

Topin's frame rose, Oren seeing through blurry eyes in the process." I like you. This is going to be fun," he pulled up to his feet." HAAA!" his aura expanding out while he wiped the stream of red blood from the corner of his mouth. His golden ki expanded shaking the ground while a pronged chest plate found its way across his chest and glassy visors appeared over his eyes. The white hair he had spiking up further finding the shape that Oren normally held.

Kefla smiled dodging his initial charge with a smirk along her face. Oren ground his boot against the courtyard floor shooting back at the green haired Saiyan fusion. Her left palm opened blocking the strike and pushing Oren away. He looped around in time to cross his guard against a thrust kick that sent him shooting away yet again.

Oren righted and his hands burned with a brilliant blue shade." HAA!" he roared shooting a stream of energy arrows from the centers of his palms. The sphere there providing ammunition to assail the stilled fusion that he looked down upon. Explosions filled the ground and beyond with Kefla remaining stationary among it. Craters cracked out at the targets position and a black plume of smoke arose from it.

As green flame carved the smoke away, the ground cracking as the being within looked up." Tch, that it?" she asked untouched by the assault bearing not even a smudge on her skin from the second stage Tuffle." Let me remind you exactly who you're dealing with," she sneered, afterimage fading.

Oren's right forearm swung out blocking her leading right hand. His visor-like eyes traced her left knee rising only for a left hand to check him along the face. Her left boot twisted through the air striking him above the kidneys. He hunched, rolling with arms crossed to counter her downward chop. Kefla's right knee soared up shooting the flattened Oren's back. His guard broke away allowing a double ax fist to pound down into his stomach. A tremor shaking the ground with the collision that followed.

Kefla looked down as the possessed Saiyan stood up, his golden aura burning about. His right hand launched out toward the face he saw in his view, missing with her head bobbing through it. Her hands wrapped that arm around the wrist and driving knee kick to the core hunched him over. She released and hammer an ax fist into the side of the possessed Tuffle's head, blasting away the ground despite not touching it. Oren's body dropping with it.

"This is the power of a real Saiyan!" she shouted throwing her right leg up, cutting into his core. Blood raced from Topin's mouth, the being inside feeling the pain, Kefla dropped her leg and smashed it against the side of his face with a stiff kick. He smashed shoulder first against the ground where he bounced up. Her left hand raised and a right hand to the chin threw him down with incredible force. His body twisted into a side of the castle that collapsed upon his body.

"Get over yourself and fight me like a real warrior," Kefla blew him off her head cocking to the side.

Shaking, Topin's hand emerged from the rubble the sail-like pauldrons of his shoulders probing free seconds later. Blood ran from the Tufflized Saiyan's mouth and wounds that were opened along his face, dropping upon the stones and dirt with heavy breaths. He reached his feet and stumbled forward. His messy white hair swayed as he cocked his head to the side attempting to collect the rugged breaths that had become elusive after the assault.

Kefla did not yield though. A right uppercut smashed Topin's jaw to the sky. Her left fist followed into his core gagging him and doubling him over. Then, a blurry series occurred among the stilled Saiyan's face. his head dashing about as Kefla's arms and legs began to blur away from her rapidly moving body. Spit flew into the air from the finishing uppercut however, his head snapping back while tears brimmed his eyes. Kefla's right leg then blurred as he shot past the indent in the shape of which hurling Oren back to the rubble pile from whence, he came.

Topin's hand pulled up again and Oren looked exhausted as he resumed his sitting position, blood running down his chin." How about you get up after this?" Kefla's right hand extended to her side. Six balls of condensed red energy appeared there spinning like a wheel.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' Oren was pelted back continuously by the casual energy blasts. Kefla's smiling face being the last thing he saw as a dome of red light expanded from his torso when the last sphere hit, throwing him back.

Overhead though there was little in terms of combat from Cabba and the eyeing Kamin." This fight was over from the start, get out of her body. I do not want to hit you for that happen," Cabba said sternly ignoring the events below.

Kamin shook her head, hands raising." Sorry, that's not what I am here for. I want a strong body and this body has a compulsion for yours!" Kamin smirked balling her fists.

Cabba wandered back with a red blush crossing his face, Divine power spreading out." AHAAA!" Kamin's poised hands slammed down releasing a shimmering golden aura that crackled with pink discharge. Her red eyes transitioned to visor-like bubbles while two stalks of golden material rose from shoulders and back, a skintight black suit emerged over the Elite garb Sayama had been wearing. Highlights of silver ornately appearing as she continued to power up. The Super Saiyan hair that was once Sayama's morphed into a spiked version of Kamin's previous hairstyle while her skin obtained a paler silver tinge.

"Grr, I didn't want to do this," Cabba shot forward, his right hand drawing back.

It came down and Sayama's features returned to normal." Cabba! Don't Cabba! She's gone!" Sayama shouted loudly her eyes brimming with tears.

His blue wreathed fist stopped inches from her face, a pink energy ball being poised against his stomach." Idiot," Kamin chucked the energy blast exploding out and swallowing the Divine Super Saiyan's body. She trailed back unloading with a feverish barrage of similar energy bullets. They piled into a spinning dome of pink energy that filled the sky with a star-like shape after the final blast made contact. Cabba's frame disappearing within it.

Kamin surged forth, arms slamming down at her side." SMASH BREAK!" she shouted releasing a deafening scream and a burst of pink ki. Cabba's blue coated frame took the attack, the remaining light of the previous attacks burning off. His head snapped back while the air hummed with discharge. Kamin hopped back and folded her arms over her chest admiring the trickery she had done to open her foe up, and potentially deal damage.

The smoke began to fade and Cabba's blue aura hung upward in a pillar of fire, his head tilted down. Kamin smiled noticing a small burn along his cheek from the barrage of energy blast, it was enough." Perfect," she shot forth in Sayama's frame right hand aiming for that wound along his face.

Her hand though passed through an afterimage and she reached off balance toward the ground. Turning he found a right hand firing out for her face. It smashed into her cheek, the castle around them exploding while Kefla looked up with a confident smile. Kamin's possess body smashed against the ground several time while she attempted to regain footing.' _His Divine energy, it's incredible,_ ' she winced stretching out along the ground to try and find a vertical base.

She looked up finding groggy balance; her eyes swam, and ears rung from the previous punch. Cabba's head was tilted down and his eyes hidden by the bangs of blue dangling from his hair, his left hand though had already fired out. It bore into her abdomen, the wind that pierced her throwing an entire flank of Saiyans attempting to attack Renso flying backward.

The former Saiyan Captain looked down as Sayama fell to her knees, Cabba's feet leaving craters as he approached." You've had enough, get out of Sayama's body," Cabba mentioned from beneath his bangs a glimmering tear rolling down his cheek.

Kamin looked up with blood running from her mouth and tears dribbling from her eyes. Her hands were hesitating to raise, and her muscles all ached beneath the immense pressure." Hardly," she reached out a spike of pink energy gracing the tip of her finger. It fired out as she fell toward the ground, aiming for Cabba's cheek.

The energy spike struck along his cheek and broke into nothingness, not a smudge resting where it had made contact. Cabba's right hand tucked into his left as Kamin struggled to lift up to a vertical base again, bloody streams falling from her mouth to the ground. Purple ki danced along her bloodied face while Cabba's downcast expression continued." Get out of her body," he ground his teeth together, muscles tensing as the blast expanded.

The Tuffle parasite managed to force her host to a standing position, knees wobbling and bloodied features grimacing." What are you going to do about it?" she asked through gargled words and the bitter taste of iron-y blood in her mouth.

Cabba's blue eyes looked up, streaks of tears running down the corner of his face." I'm going to force you out of her body then," the sphere of purple energy he was gathering doubled in size, filling the air with discharge. His determination was steadfast.

"Even if it means I have to kill her with you," he growled lowly." My oath as a Sadala Defender was serve royalty, people, and planet from any threat that would dare befall this planet and I have done that relentlessly. And this time is no different I will not allow the first Princess of Sadala to fall into slavery in her own body," Cabba shouted adjusting his left boot and increasing the output of his energy attack." Here's your choice leave the body now or burn with it!" he shouted unleashing his aura.

Kamin wobbled back terrified, the Divine Super Saiyan carried a ferocity in his gaze, a righteous anger." You wouldn't do that!" she stuttered terrified while Cabba's hands continued to crackle with energy. Her bloodied features quaking.

"You want to put me to the test? I spent every second resolving myself to do this, go ahead and call my bluff," in a tone not dislike that of Universe Seven's Vegeta Cabba growled.

Kamin planted her feet." You care too much to fire that attack! Give me your body!" she pounced forth, hand aiming for his face.

"You're wrong!" Cabba's hand whipped around the sphere forming a stream through the air." GALICK BLAZER!" he bellowed opening his palms toward Sayama's body, Kamin's visor-like eyes bulging as the blast approached.

A silver ball emerged from Sayama's back bouncing into the air moments before the attack struck. A flash of purple light swallowed Sayama's body and the castle's rubble that rested behind it. Outside of the planet came the deafening explosion of a vibrant purple flash of light. The glow reflecting over the land as it went silent and Cabba lowered his hands.

That silver ball morphed into a stunned Kamin, her bulb-shaped eyes looking at the scouter wearing Saiyan with mouth agape." You actually used that attack! You would have killed me if I didn't escape," she said through heavy pants as the smoke of the Galick Blazer dissipated over the landscape." That means you actually killed..." she looked to the side where a being with a black trench coat stood holding the limp body of the Princess, his purple head looking forth.

"Thank you, Hit," Cabba said with a heavy breath, his blue eyes looking at the figure as he stood up.

The assassin looked back with a smile on his face." You played your part perfectly," the top fighter in Universe Six smiled turning his gaze to the parasite.

"Who is that and how?" the battled Kamin questioned looking as Hit's hands returned to their position in his skirt's pockets.

"I am the Universe's strongest fighter," Hit replied coldly, his red gaze locking on the Tuffle parasite.

"Second strongest," Kefla snickered proudly, Oren's body reforming beside his sister's frame in the sky.

"Believe what you wish," Hit replied while Kamin and Oren looked down from the air.

Oren's gaze turned back to Kamin with a swallow. Renso dropped the last Saiyan to the ground his bleeding features looking back at the pair while his hands were filled with two bullets of yellow energy." Oren?" Kamin questioned weakly as the group on the ground kept eyes focused on them.

"We underestimated them, what interesting people," Oren replied with a heavy pants, his hands locking with his sisters.

"We will not do that next time," Kamin replied nodding.

"No, we will not," her brother nodded.

A dark glow surged around their bodies and they vanished." Damn it they got away," Kefla flashed into the air hands resting on her hips." I wanted to pummel them both," the Legendary Super Saiyan complained placing her hands on her hips.

"It's fine, you won the battle here to today and showed them not to underestimate you," Hit said shaking his head." You were dealing with more than just an invasion here."

"You think that Hit?" Cabba scratched the back of his head as it returned to normal black.

"Yes, there was something strange about that energy around them. If anything, they were just a surveying portion," Hit replied as Renso lowered to the ground, his bleeding face looking up to Hit.

"Huh, then we'll have to stay ready for them then," Cabba rested his hands on his sides.' _And those Demons that were hunting Frost._ '

"Thank you for saving the Princess like that, I was worried that Cabba was going to go through with killing the Princess," the former Saiyan Captain said honestly to the Legendary Assassin.

Hit placed his hands into his pockets." Cabba came up with the plan, you should be thanking him," the purple skinned alien began to walk away.

"You did Cabba?" Kefla's dual voice seemed confused.

"While I was flying underground, I used the scouter to contact Hit for assistance and we came up with this plan. It was a backup in case I had to fight Kamin," Cabba explained tapping the scouter.

"Well, isn't that something," Kefla remarked rolling her eyes." Looks like they weren't the only ones with a back-up plan," she smiled the earrings along her head glowing brightly.

"What?" Cabba inquired his brow raising.

Moments later Caulifla and Keru appeared in place of Kefla, a Potara hanging on opposite ears." Looks like it worked," Caulifla smiled to her ally pumping her fist.

"I thought they were supposed to be permanent," Cabba turned his head in confusion while Hit began to walk away.

"So, did I," Renso pointed out resting his hands on his hips.

"I think it comes down to the God of Destruction that split us at the Tournament of Power. She said that her magic 'went beyond what we could think' ***** ," Caulifla pointed to the Potara Earrings.

"She only told Universe Seven to use the Fusion Pose, not us," Keru added remembering the conversation too.

"I figured why not put it to the test, so no longer after getting back we put the earrings back on. And after about an hour the Potara fusion broke up, I guess she took away that restriction from this pair of earrings or something."

Cabba scratched the back of his head." Wow, did she really think you'd need to fuse again then?"

Caulifla shrugged." Don't really know, but hey, it helped here, didn't it?"

"It definitely did, you two were incredible," Renso smiled to his sister and Keru before falling onto his rear end.

"You weren't too bad yourself old man. I didn't think you had it in you," Caulifla smiled teasing her older sibling.

Renso's head dropped to the ground." I'm only thirty five, that's not an old man," he complained while Caulifla hid a teasing blush.

Cabba watched as Hit seemed ready to walk into nothingness." Thanks again Hit, without you-" he was cut off by a gesture from the assassin.

"Don't worry about it, I feel that you'll be repaying the favor back soon enough," Hit assured with stern features, vanishing while walking into thin air.

"Man, that guy's aloof, huh?" Renso asked looking at the spot where Hit had been.

"He's nice when you get to know him," Cabba informed looking at the damage that had razed the city.

"I doubt that," Renso said slumping his shoulder.

"Looks like we've got some work to do, huh?"

"Well, good luck with that, there's something we need to worry about," Caulifla pointed out looking to the flaming remains of the Capital city.

Keru pulled her hands up to her chest." Yeah, I hope they're all okay."

"Let's go see," Caulifla floated into the air shooting off with Keru not far behind.

Renso sighed looking to the ground." Wow, they just leave you like that? I thought we were raised better than that."

Cabba though did not see it that way, a smile crossing his out." She was, and you're a good big brother. But family comes first for those two, that's what they're checking on," Cabba reached his hand out.

"Then, I'll stay to help my family then," Renso grabbed hold being picked up by his former underling.

"I'd have it no other way, Renso, sir," Cabba mentioned as the sound of an ambulance filled the air.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

Gravy ripped from the top of the skyscraper pulling his crackling hammer back. It smashed against Jiren's raised palm with a booming release of lightning and thunder. Buildings around them collapsed straight down while a circular disk of pressure spread out through the air. The cast weapon bore heavily against the Pride Troopers' hand while he kept eyes upon the brown skinned warrior before flinging it back with a simple thrust of his arm.

The Demon God wandered back several steps with confusion mounting on his face, hammer grasped in his hand.' _Ridiculous, he just stopped it,_ ' Gravy growled adjusting his position opposite of the leering Jiren.

"RAH!" he charged powerfully, the weapon being drawn along the ground for an uppercut. Jiren hopped back and the weapon passed his nose, a streak of dark energy shooting upward in a reverse lightning bolt. Gravy twisted his hands and brought the weapon around from the side. Jiren's forearm shifted up and he held back the head of the weapon casually the street they were upon turning into a broad fissure while the rubble rattled from the ground.

Jiren brought his forearm down and swung around for a back elbow strike. Gravy smiled while dodging back, his hammer being looped around with a single hand. It aimed from the exposed core of the Pride Trooper. Jiren sprang around it his boot cutting through the air like a blade. Gravy swung his weapon up nimbly and nailed Jiren's calf muscle. A thunderous crack occurred tipping Jiren into the air, his black and red donning frame pulling to a stop several hundred feet above the collapsing ground.

Instantly, Gravy appeared there hammer swatting around with a streak of black lightning chasing behind it. His strike rang out at Jiren's side and the Pride Trooper countered it with a palm strike against the handle. Gravy looped back and Jiren ducked the hammer's head, a flash if lightning dashing into a nearby building. It exploded and Jiren was swallowed by the smoke. Taking advantage, the Demon God wrung his weapon around into the cloud. Jiren's frame cutting around it.

Jiren weaved around the next strike and brought his right fist forth only for the hammer to meet him in the side anyway. He showed no grimace from the attack, but the air was not so lucky. It rippled with the force and crackled with the explosion of the light. The gray skinned alien being flung through the air doll-like.

Rocks and debris filled his vision as he smashed through a mountain range. His face showed no sign of distress despite this as tons of rock and dirt clogged his sight. Meeting the top of a mountain peak he came to a stop above a lake, his feet coming to a stop atop a flying piece of debris that crumbled beneath it. The cool waters below rumbled with the mountainous crags that followed him along the flight while he stood strongly in the air eyeing the distance.

Gravy flickered overhead while Jiren regained his footing, black eyes trailing up." THUNDER KING'S HAMMER!" he belted to the sky driving the head of his weapon down. Jiren's hands moved upward in a crossing shape to meet the hammer head on. His body was swatted to the lake below with the force its surface turning concrete-like with the speed of his collision. It quickly churned though as the flash of dark magical lightning that trailed the attack smashed upon Jiren.

The water exploded upward in a single torrent of charged energy. Gravy twisted his hammer onto his shoulder as the water refilled its natural holder; Jiren's body having traveled with it and then to the bottom." Too easy," he snickered drawing the hammer over his shoulder.

On that cue, the water bubbled parting as Jiren rose from the depths, streaks of water pouring down the definition present beneath his uniform." Spoke too soon," Gravy said directing his hammer at Jiren. A sphere of crackling back electricity appeared, and he grinned." Let's fix that!" the sphere ripped out in a series of dark electric tendril.

Jiren swiped his right hand out. The lightning was battled back by an invisible force dissipating into tiny particles. Jiren's eyes narrowed and he ripped forth, right hand drawing back. Gravy's hammer swatted out smashing against his foe's leading fist. Rings of force bellowed from the collision sight. Jiren sprang back and threw his left leg around for a kick. Gravy spread his hammer wide and blocked the kick tipping Jiren back with it. The gray alien flipped nimbly, charging in as the Demon God re-positioned.

The huge hammer swept out and caught Jiren's left side as he charged, the Pride Trooper's forearm taking the force. He flexed his arm and deflected the blow while twisting upon himself and bringing his left leg in. The Demon God drew his hammer and swung it out, the meeting of the attacks sending the pair apart with a deafening boom. The brown skinned Demon winced pedaling back with his hefty hammer poised to strike his foe it he decided to charge.

Jiren clenched his fists, red energy pouring from his core. From there he vanished from Gravy's sight. Gravy slammed his hammer down against the thin air where Jiren should have charged from releasing a thunderous boom that missed its mark. His red eyes looked over to find a right hand aiming for his face.

'THUUM!' Gravy smashed across the sky, his hammer barely remaining within his grasp. Jiren's hand clenched and red light appeared where he stood, a fading afterimage. Thunder snapped out as the shin of Jiren's left boot slammed into the Demon God's chin. Air poured along Gravy's broad chest while his cape waved wildly behind him. He pulled his hammer up, but Jiren's left hand blurred through the space it left open, blaring into his forehead and sending him shooting back.

Jiren's palm opened where a red-orange sphere sparked into sight. It ripped out and caught the retreating Gravy's body. A huge flash emitted from it sending a wind over the trees and mountains that sprawled along the landscape around them. Clouds overhead filled with the light and split into a downpour while traces of lightning began to crackle within. A second explosion followed as the Power Impact let loose in full, a billow of smoke spreading from it.

Jiren's head weaved to the side as a hammer came from thin air, Gravy's image appearing there instantly. Gravy rotated around the hilt of the hammer and swung it down against Jiren's forearm. Trees below turned to splinter yet the Gray remained stalwart. Gravy reared back and slammed it down again with Jiren's hand cushioning the force. Growling he pulled it free twisting it around behind his back and returning it to his side opposite his foe.

Gravy surged forth with his hammer, its glowing edge brimming with lightning. It smashed against Jiren's palm as he raised to capture it. A blast of dark electricity rocketed out exploding against Jiren's body to send him stumbling back. He shook his hand and the Demon God's hammer smashed against his cheek. The gray alien's head snapped to the side with the impact and he was sent shooting away with the force. A stream of black lightning following.

Explosions struck from the edge of the first bolt, jarring Jiren back. The Pride Trooper then faced the edge of the second attack, being swallowing in electricity. The third jolted into his core flinging him through the previous smoke clouds into open air. That was where Gravy awaited with another huge hammer strike to the kidneys. The bulbous eyes of the Prude Trooper bulged, and he was sent careening across the horizon again.

A thunderous boom followed as Gravy appeared over the forest, hammer bringing down an unholy slam of evil electricity." THUNDER KING'S HAMMER!" Jiren's body met the already cratering ground and a surge of dark energy piled atop him. Trees gnarled and deteriorated as the dome expanded. The frame of the Demon God standing out illuminated by the ominous glow of his imposing attack.

Through the darkness Jiren arose again, his white gloves balling along his sides while he looked at Gravy." You are not going to make me yield," Jiren shifted away.

The hammer wielding God brought it around smashing into Jiren's raised forehead. Trees below were pulled from the ground and flung hundreds of feet into the air as the Pride Trooper resisted the hammer yet again. Gravy's hand shifted and the hammer whipped around smashing yet again into Jiren's guard, the Pride Trooper floating back. A third hammer strike came as Gravy rotated the hammer around his frame, this strike having the same result as the first two.

The Pride Trooper brought his left forearm down. It smashed into Gravy's chin causing a ripple to form against the skin there before passing across at the edge of his face. Spit escaped the Demon God's maw as he faded back. Jiren followed with a right jab to the toned core of his foe driving him upward. Vanishing, he appeared to Gravy's side with a spinning knee kick, Gravy's jaw chattered in the impact and his head snapped away with it. Jiren finished by looping a leg into the chest of his adversary sending him into the clouds overhead.

Rain exploded from the cloud as Gravy pulled to a stop the two tendril-like protrusions along his cheeks shivering from the blow." Wretched!" flashes of dark lightning ripped free from his hand and Jiren bound to him through the air.

The white right glove of Jiren parted the electricity the air behind him filling with explosions as he pulled forth. The punch nailed into Gravy's cheek shooting his head to the side with a boom. He wandered and swung his hammer down, Jiren's forearm taking the blow with the Pride Trooper tipping down. A second hammer strike was aimed but it missed as Jiren bounded up with a palm strike that tipped Gravy's wrist back. The heft of the hammer tilted Gravy and opened his gut.

A red coated left hand plowed there. Air ripped behind the Demon God from the force of the blow. Jiren pulled it back calming the storm that ripped from his foe. His right hand, wreathed in similar energy, followed into the Demon's chin shooting his bald head back and tipping the hammer back further. Wind churned and the Pride Trooper rammed his left hand into his foe's core again, Gravy's body keeping extended with the wait of the hammer.

Rubber band-like Gravy brought his hammer back around from behind his head. The added weight and momentum slammed into Jiren's face and body launching him to the forest below. The Pride Trooper flipped to find his footing but the momentum of his impact shredded trees from the ground. There were launched dozens of feet into the air while a rut spread around his boots. Wet soil flung in front of his eyes, yet it had little effect on his perception of his foe, or the calculated charge he had in mind.

Jiren pressed down in a squat and fired forth, a crater appearing where his feet had been. Another hammer shot tried to find him, but the alien threw his guard out tipping the hammer back and stumbling Gravy. A right hand fired out and the Demon God avoided with a stumbling kick. Jiren doubled over from the blow and wobbled back, a hammer blow to the shoulders spiking him down.

Gravy flashed beneath him, bringing the hammer up. The head of the weapon struck Jiren's core. Spit sprayed from his mouth and his body rocketed into the air. A strike of lightning rocketed from the hammer and from the sky sandwiching him in a cage of energy. The Demon God sparked into focus cutting through the cage of electricity to smash the hammer against Jiren's forehead. A wound opened there, and the Pride Trooper smashed away.

Each meter he traveled a jolt of lightning spiked from the sky. Explosions lined his path while juggling him back from the force, his red and black attire becoming obscured with flashes of dark lightning and smoke. Gravy swiped his hammer to the side and the air along that side of Jiren's body smashed him through the smoke. The Gray flung ajar from the impact regaining his foot upon a tree that had been lifted with the previous combat that had occurred.

His boot tipped from it and it turned into thousands of splinters that rocketed away at incalculable speeds. His right hand swung out and met a hammer swat from his foe, the air ringing as the metal met fist. Gravy wobbled back as did his foe. Jiren's left hand fired up to meet another strike of the mighty hammer. His right hand fired out and another strike followed. After that he attempted a kick that Gravy shielded with the hilt of his weapon, the impact however caused the pair to part.

Jiren wiped his lip with his left glove, a faint red stain appearing along the crooks of his fingers." This is your power, you are a truly formidable adversary," Jiren smirked, his red aura spurning from his core. The air around him starting to morph from merely powering up.

' _Again? He has reserves of power! More than what he used against any of them,_ ' Gravy mumbled to himself." As are you, but that doesn't change your fate!" he boomed forth with hammer drawn to the side.

It swung out and Jiren pushed it away at the hilt, a knee strike doubling the Demon God over. Gravy wobbled back drawing the hammer toward Jiren's shoulder. The blow served strong enough to knock the alien back a few steps establishing a gap yet again. From there they rushed at each other, vanishing inches away.

Strikes pummeled the air as they darted through it. Jiren's frame flashed into view several times a second blocking and striking against the hammer-bearing Demon. After each of those appearances Gravy would spark into view with swipes of his hammer that met flesh and bone vanishing as the time passed. This played out dozens of times along a vertical axis as the pair lit the sky with their fury, the planet below buzzing while trees and rocks were being thrown about in hurricane like storms.

Jiren punched Gravy back into view, his right fist bearing into the Demon's cheek. Gravy wobbled back his hammer smashing into the Pride Trooper's core. Jiren doubled over while being launched away a burst of air striking with the force of a dozen dark magical lightning bolts. Jiren's frame stopped with a fresh series of tears in his Pride Trooper attire, though minimal damage appeared along the skin beneath.

Gravy rotated the hammer rapidly in his right hand, slamming it forth with the added momentum. Jiren's forearm rose blocking the strike with sheer power. Lightning carved from the point of impact blasting debris from the ground into the air with harsh winds churning about. The Demon God reeled his hammer back striking down again with Jiren pushing out of the way carefully.

"You left yourself wide open!" Gravy snapped his fingers, the uprooted trees undergoing a startling transformation. Their bark and woody insides turned into solid spikes of an unknown silvery metal." You're mine!" from all directions they accelerated at insane speed, Gravy's magic providing the force to do so.

"Keh!" Jiren's eyes darted around and his muscles tensed.

He dodged through several rods of metal until he was caught from behind with one. That threw him into another with a deafening thud ringing through the air. Impacts echoed the heavy metal tines slammed against the alien. Within parts of a second any trace of the Pride Trooper disappeared as he was surrounded by the metal. Huge booming sounds echoed as each of the four dozen metal rods slammed together against the fixated point. The spot where Jiren once stood was now a sphere made of the pins, his body nowhere to be seen.

"Strongest in Universe Eleven, how will it feel trapped in a ball of metal when this hits!" Gravy appeared in front of the sphere drawing his hammer. A huge stream of electricity lined the hammer and the air behind it while he let it loose.

'THAACK!' it smashed against the metal ball with a planet rattling collision, sending it shooting away across the landscape like a golf ball.

Gravy pulled his hammer back and twisted around directing it forth like a magician's wand." LIGHTNING SENTENCING!" he shouted directing the beam at the rapidly moving sphere. From the sky came a huge flash of dark electricity. The pinning spikes turned into coils of the lightning directing every volt toward the center.

With a hand gesture, the metallic sphere hammered into the ground where a barrage of lightning from the sky struck repeatedly against it. Heat surged through the ground because of this barrage, turning the exposed sand and dirt into a glassy surface that swallowed the ball. The looming Gravy grinned as the barrage continued to rain atop the trapped Pride Trooper, the planet around it rattling and splitting with spreading discharge from his black magical lightning

"For the final act! LIGHTNING'S DESTRUCTIVE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Gravy directed his left hand down, a huge sky splitting flash of electricity raining down. The ground cracked broadly from the strike while the spiked ball remained position, the electricity shooting through it critically. A dome of dark energy spanned the destroyed forest. The tress that remained there forming into the same metallic spikes to direct all the spare electricity through the ground back to the sphere.

The ground rattled in the aftershock of the huge storm of lightning that had plagued it. Gravy's handiwork looked at him from the glassy ground, the ball of spikes remaining intact around the sole being he was sent to the planet to destroy." A shame that you had to be killed rather than drawn into our forces, but so be it. This mission has been a resounding success," he smiled dropping the hammer onto his shoulder with casual finality to his actions.

Carnage strewn, the forest was silent, so much so that a pin could drop. Gravy began to float away his eyes directing to the side with cruel intent.' _For now, the city is to be spared, we only came to assume Jiren would no longer be a threat in the future,_ ' he noted preparing to teleport away until...

"HAAA!" from within the ball came an enraged shouting. The spikes began to glow from their silver color to a luminous red-orange before turning pure white. The glassy ground sparkled with red discharge while the cloudy sky darkened. Winds blew across the spikes cooling them slightly as they rattled with a latent vibration within. The growling tone growing louder as the spikes rustled at a greater frequency. Thunder rolled in the distance absent from the Demon Gods control.

' _What? This absurd energy!_ ' Gravy growled bringing his hammer down." No, you don't!" he smashed his hammer down, a huge bolt of dark lightning striking from the sky. It struck the blazing metals and shot off, their conductivity being reduced due to the heat.

Like rockets the spikes that sat above ground were sent flying into the air. As they spread from their dense core, a red light burned brilliantly out of the middle tension coursing through the air. The last spike attached to the embedded ones was heaved by a white glove and raised from the ground.

Standing there was Jiren the Gray, his red and black attire shredded and draping from his toned torso. Red energy poured from his body like a raging stream as he elevated holding the white hot rod of metal that had once pinned him down. The smudges and heat of the encounter present through the shreds. That rod was slammed against the ground with such force that it shattered the glassy covering and disappeared beneath surface leaving a hole matching its dimensions.

"Now you've made me angry," Jiren replied flickering from the ground, his black eyes opposing the Demon God with an intimidating boom shooting through the air around him.

"Confident!" Gravy reared back, hammer being slung forth at speed. It smashed into the side of Jiren's head shooting the Pride Trooper away with a crackling trail of black lightning following. The flash of dark magic wrapped around Jiren's body exploding seconds later. He smashed against the ground where his feet sat sturdy, Gravy's flying frame bringing the hefty weapon around for another strike aimed at him.

The hammer rammed at him again with the same dark energy swelling around it. Jiren's hand though fired out and grabbed it, a series of cracks spreading through the broken ground while a ring of pressure was emitted through the air around them. The Demon God yanked back on the hammer and planted his feet driving it into Jiren's core, doubling the warrior over and shooting him away with another flash of lightning following.

The hammer exploded with coils of dark electricity, Gravy's frame looping around with it in tow. As Jiren stopped in the distance the hammer was released like a shot put, albeit one bearing the force of a Demon God. It shot out and smashed into Jiren's extended right hand. A burst of electricity spawning from it and detonating against the Pride Trooper's face to throw him back.

Gravy sprang from the ground, his right fist carving through the smoke. Jiren's face curved around the punch and the Pride Trooper bounded back from the force. He followed with a left handed jab that struck the gray alien's chin snapping his head back. A right backhand traced after it, spinning Jiren downward. Following through Gravy struck him with a right to the core, then a left to the cheek, a knee strike to the chin sending the strongest of Universe Eleven back.

A cross gesture with his hands sent a dual strike of electricity down upon Jiren's body. Twin points of electricity surged into Jiren's body expanding out in a dark energy coil. Gravy shot up to the streaming away Jiren, magical hammer being yanked into his hand from the position it had assumed along the ground. An uppercut from it shot Jiren skyward smashing him with another lightning bolt in the process.

Gravy flashed into Jiren's sight bringing the hammer around. It slammed into thin air as Jiren's image disappeared from his sight. From the left side a huge fist exploded into his cheek, the ground below being entrenched by the resounding might. The brown skinned being shimmered disappearing as a result of the strike.

Jiren followed, aura expanding. Their frames danced through the air lighting it with a barrage of sound domes, their afterimages within trading blows at unreal speed. Jiren's punches left visible dents in the sky for several seconds vanishing only when the man himself made a brief appearance deflecting one of Gravy's strikes. Streams of wind poured out filled with such occurrence with Jiren casually glancing off strikes from the war hammer and Gravy retreating away from the might of his opponent.

Gravy's image appeared along the ground, a crater soon following as the image vanished. Jiren's afterimage flickered from their while a stream of impacts became apparent in the air, the sound of the hammer meeting his flesh clanging out. Then, Jiren vanished too. The strikes of their combat crossing to the horizon then to the foreground, then to the sky, to the ground, and across a body of water that flitted about with their footfalls upon it.

Thunder rallied on in sequence as amid the sounds of combat Jiren hammered home punches. The defending Gravy was compromised in each of these stilled images, his hammer being grasped limply at his side while his head snapped aside. Jiren's final image was one bearing a Power Impact, which ignited the sky a vibrant red effectively ending their current scrum through the sky.

The Demon God slammed to the ground with his hammer being cast to the wayside. He tumbled wildly striking a rock and flipping into the air. His cape flailed behind him as he fell onto his face surrounded by the dark smoke of Jiren's imposing energy blast. The Pride Trooper appearing over the ground with his arms folded over his chest and breaths continuing at a calm rate despite the incomprehensible jaunt through the sky mere seconds prior.

Gravy pressed his palm against the ground, spit dripping from his mouth to the soil. Purple blood came from open wounds above his forehead while bruises appearing along his exposed midriff and his brown hued cheeks." You have to ego to dare oppose a Demon God," he ground his teeth together while pushing up to his feet fully, his bruised frame hunching with an agonized pant as he looked forth.

"You had the ego to come to this planet in hostility, I merely returned the favor," Jiren remarked lowering to the ground opposite his adversary.

His foe lurched to the side with agony, right hand shaking." Come my hammer!" despite behind Jiren the weapon was yanked from the ground. It raised and shot behind the Pride Trooper, its sharp handle aiming from the back of his head.

Jiren moved his head to the side allowing the hammer to return to its wielder without any harm." You absolutely cocky mortal!" the hammer was brought around in a swing that he stopped with his extended hand. The air pushed past his body.

Gravy yanked to the side in attempt to free his hammer, yet it felt glued to Jiren's extended palm." Grr!" he roared trying to pull it free to even less success than the first attempt.

"Enough," Jiren's eyes broadened. From nowhere a barrage of invisible strikes piled into Gravy's body throwing him from his grasp of the hammer. The force of the optic blasts bore the might of Jiren's punches and their deliberate nature pinned Gravy back.

'THUUM!' Jiren tossed the trapped hammer into the ground by the hilt. Its head was the sole thing that remained from the surface of the planet, resting at the side of the Pride Trooper's feet while he kept his arms crossed.

Gravy's eyes narrowed on Jiren, his teeth grinding together." I'll kill you," he hissed, dark lightning spreading down the lengths of his arm. The air around his body crackled with dark ki as his muscles started to swell with bulk. The ground at his feet shattered while his legs, arms, and chest pushed out. His chest bulked to the point that the guard resting there split away at the center. His energy rose in accommodation to the sheer mass he was establishing with the power.

' _His energy is increasing, if this continues it may be an effort to put him down,_ ' Jiren's body pulsed.

Gravy charged in striking the Pride Trooper in the face. A swath of the land behind the warrior was lifted from the ground and destroyed by what seemed like a thousand other punches. Wind shot that debris into nothingness while Gravy drew his hand back. His left fired out and drilled Jiren in the core with the ground beneath their feet departing into a huge crater.

"Heh, heh," Gravy grinned while Jiren's head snapped back to stare at him.

Blood ran from the corner of Jiren's mouth, his black eyes narrowing." A worthy opponent indeed," Jiren flexed his exposed pectorals, red energy exploding across his body.

Air rushed behind the Pride Trooper as he took after his energy gorged foe. a right uppercut slammed the Demon God's head back with a sickening snap. Jiren reared back again and drove his left into the exposed core of his foe, a booming thunder following. Drawing that hand back he delivered a backhanded chop to the face, Gravy's head snapping sickly with it. A kick to the side finished the sturdy series with the force of it shooting Gravy away in a snap of wind.

Jiren looked forth and punched after him, drawing his hand back. It fired out and Gravy caught it around the knuckles, a deafening cannon-fire ringing from the point of impact. His left followed suit and Gravy palmed that as well with another boom echoing. The Demon God attempted to yank Jiren forward, but the Pride Trooper held fast in his foot cancelling the pull with his own might. Noting the failure Gravy opened his hands with Jiren doing the same, their fingers intertwining.

Powerfully they pulled at one another by the arms, wrenching them down. This motion threw them chest to the chest with an almighty crack. The juggernauts though were unflinching in their resolve pushing back from each other while keeping hands intertwined. In this death grip they threw their right knees forth and found them meeting. Red and black light spread from the collision retreating only as they met their opposing knees yet again.

Jiren flexed his arms forth first, the air behind Gravy burning red with the might of the Pride Trooper. Gravy felt his knees waver as Jiren raised his hands over his head, the pressure being directed solely at the Demon God. Tears brimmed in Gravy's eyes as his bulked muscles were being outdone with the natural might of Jiren.

"Yield!" the red and black donning warrior shouted. Then, Jiren torqued his arms down with such force that the trapped were pressed against the Demon's shoulders, rendered useless by the might.

Voltage swirled around Gravy and he smiled." You trapped yourself!" that discharge raced from his body into Jiren's. The Pride Trooper's grip tightened with the unwanted contractions of his muscles where the dark energy tore through him like a knife.

Gravy pushed his hand back, despite Jiren's strength, throwing the Pride Trooper back with it. His right hand swung out and swatted Jiren's cheek to the side. A left followed it in the opposite cheek stumbling the red and black wearing warrior. An overhead ax fist finished the blow rocketing the hero to the ground where a crashing bolt of lightning fell from the sky.

The bulked up Demon God extended his left hand. From its embedded position in the ground came his war hammer, its hilt fitting perfectly the moment it reunited with his hand." And now for the crescendo!" the air in front of the God filled with dozens of small pegs of metal, like those that had trapped Jiren previously. Dark lightning surged into each of the four dozen spikes surging out at the edges like the plants of a taser set to meet the recovering Pride Trooper.

Jiren stood up with blood running from his nose and mouth, his black eyes looking up with fatigue at the looming God. His white gloves clenched as he took in a few tired breaths. The large black bulbs that made up his eyes looked up at the charged metallic rods.

'THUUM!' like a barrage of bullets the rods fired from the air. Jiren's frame remaining stalwart on the ground as he recovered his breath.

As they were about to strike Jiren bolted forth. His right forearm swatted those coming right for him away like flies against a windshield while his left hand balled. Gravy watched in shock as that hand shot up into his chin. A fountain of spit escaped from the Demon God as he shot away, Jiren's right hand reaching out and grabbing him by the ankle to stop him from flying too far away.

Jiren switched his hips and hurled Gravy at his projectiles, which were still aimed at the ground. His body smashed against them setting free their electrical charge while driving each into the ground. The ground at Gravy's back cratered and the rods plunged deep into the planet's surface, his weapon falling to the ground at his side.

Universe Eleven's mightiest folded his bruised arms over his smudged chest, a huff escaping from his mouth as he looked down upon the crater. To his surprise Gravy reached out and grabbed his hammer yet again. Part of a second later the hammer was turned upright and used as a post to life the Demon from the ground, his bruised brown skin shivering with the movement. Gravy proceeded to reach his full height with the bulking he had used remaining active as he opposed the Pride Trooper.

"Ridiculous," his hammer swung around at his side preparing to continue.

"Come as much as you want the result will not change," through slightly labored breaths the gray alien replied boldly.

Jiren's cheek was smashed up by the hammer, a lightning bolt streaming along his face from the blow. Gravy twisted the head of his hammer driving into Jiren's core. The Pride Trooper's body grew blurry and he shot through the air. a mountain exploded in the distance and a huge rift tore along the ground. Jiren's gray skinned frame being the only thing remaining to the right of Gravy's strike, a stream of blood coming from his mouth.

Gravy wrapped around his hammer smashing against Jiren's forearm, the blow spewing electricity from the broken ground. The Demon God's knee drilled into Jiren's sternum doubling him over and freeing the hammer. It hammered down upon the back of Jiren's head spreading a crater and spiking the Pride Trooper to the ground. His white gloves pushing into the air while a grimace found its way across his face.

Gravy booted the downed Jiren in the chin throwing him back." As you'd put it, it's over!" a wave of electric energy shot from his waving hand. Those bolts drilled into the airborne Jiren's body, his arms folding. Explosions stripped the crater's bottom forming mile long clouds that clogged the air behind the white boots of the warrior that restrained the attack.

A thunderous right hand slammed into Jiren's face. Rocks tore from the ground and expelled from, the planet's surface. Their red light fading as they surpassed the sky. Jiren's head tilted back and a streak of blood spilled from his mouth. Gravy's knee followed releasing a pressure ring that sent a sound wave around the world dozens of times in the span of a few parts of a second. Jiren's head dropped as blood spilled from his mouth and tears swam in the corner of his eyes.

The hammer spun and reamed the shirtless warrior in the forehead. his boot tore from the ground making it crater while he shot through the air limply. Lightning obviously chased after the strike consuming Jiren and flashing through the air with a devastating sphere of black light. Gravy's hammer twisted an a gigantic lightning bolt crashed from the sky striking through the sphere and cratering the surface of Planet Netfiss, filling the rifts that crossed the ground with the ki.

Gravy tapped his hammer against the ground and teleported to the edge of the crater confidently. Discharge coiled along the barren wasteland that had once been a forest, the frame of Jiren laying in the center covered in gaping wounds and blood running from his mouth.' _That is the end of the Universe's strongest fighter, no doubt,_ ' Gravy snickered keeping his eyes fixated on his dirty work.

Then, Jiren's body rose. His head was facing to the ground where rivers of blood and sweat fell from his brow to the scarred ground. His white gloved hands were hanging limply until they clenched, a blazing heat dispelling any discharge that remained from the devastating strike." Ah? Uh! How is this possible?!" Gravy shouted directing his hammer forth where an energy blast appeared.

The Universe's mightiest flashed his eyes open, a barrage of invisible energy pelting Gravy back." What?" Gravy felt the ground crack as invisible impacts ripped through his core and muscles.' _His power is the same as it was earlier. Jiren is absurd._ '

Jiren's right hand rose strongly, his bleeding features remaining stern in the face of his foe. A huge red energy ball appeared above his head mimicking the sun while drops of blood fell along the corners of his face to the ground below." You need to learn villain, I will not bow to something like that!" the sphere continued to grow casting a crimson shadow upon the landscape.

Growling Gravy began to charge. His right hand drew back with dark energy tracing behind it, hammer bearing left hand prepared to chain if the initial blow connected. Without warning he suddenly stopped, hand resting inches from Jiren's brow.' _That's enough,_ ' a voice said in his mind.

' _Master?_ ' he looked puzzled while Jiren kept his stern stare.

' _Your power is worthless if you die, get back here Gravy. The chance of victory has long since passed in regard to Jiren,_ ' the elderly voice chided angrily.' _We will have to find another way to deal with him._ '

Gravy lowered his hand and stepped back.' _I'm sorry. I would not have had to engage to begin with, if Towa had come instead,_ ' the Demon muttered.

' _Watch how you speak, she is your superior, now return here,_ ' the aged voice snickered.

' _Yes,_ ' he replied bowing his head.

A dark glow encompassed the bulked Gravy, his body disappearing when it subsided.

"He got away? No, he did not want to leave despite the face of the attack, it was tactical surely," Jiren said aloud trying to rationalize what he had just seen. The huge ball above his hand flickered away into nothing more than embers of heat. Slowly, he dropped to a seated position while the blood and sweat of combat stung along his exposed skin.' _He has to be planning another attack. I will not be so sparing next time. His power in that state was on the level with both Son Goku and the assassin Hit, much longer and I could have been in trouble,_ ' Jiren noted dropping back with his eyes heavy.

' _For now then, I can rest,_ ' the gray alien noted looking to the sky.

"Hey! There he is! Kaseral!" Dyspo's voice was the last thing the leader of the Pride Troopers heard as he let consciousness leave his body.

* * *

Gravy appeared on the red baked dirt, his fist bowing down against the ground." I am sorry, master," he said shaking with sweat and drops of blood from the battle he had been pulled from.

"Nonsense, you did what you could," the being mused from the shadows the subservient Gravy staring down at the ground." Ah, I see that you have succeeded in obtaining one Shadow Dragon, Towa," an aged voice echoed through the air as Towa appeared in a kneeling position along the dark floor. Oceanus Shenron's frame standing behind her shrouded in dark energy.

"Yes, the second Shadow Dragon will be ours as well," she replied keeping her head low.

' _What already?_ ' Gravy looked at her with a narrowed gaze.' _Her skills are frightening, then coming from his lineage...it is not too far-fetched._ '

"Then our plan can move to the next stage," the aged man's tone chuckled." I see why your grandfather holds you in such high regards, Towa," the voice continued with the clacking of his cane through the darkness, inset red eyes looking down at her with utmost confidence.

"Thank you," Towa smiled keeping her head low.

"The two of you are dismissed."

"Yes, Lord Mechikabura."

* * *

 _Lord Mechikabura? A withered old man with a name deserving of honorifics? That threat looms large for our heroes after the battles that had unfurled before then. Careful planning allowed Universe Six to escape their run in with the devilish Tuffle parasite duo and Jiren's might foiled a Demon God, but if they are mere appetizers, what of the main course? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Seeing Moro freed is awesome, nice to see that he will be relevant, though this completely destroys my idea of Towa's grandfather being Moro. I'm interested in the Demon Gods honestly, Gravy seems interesting so far. Speaking of the Demon Gods, the conflict between him and Jiren is going to be awesome I feel. I wonder how the Divine Trio compare to Jiren now to be honest, and Gohan as well, though I expect you can't answer that yet. I really loved how you made Jiren basically stomp Bergamo, Berumod, Quitella, and the Machine while also making it clear that he appreciated having his allies around to help with the civilians. This is a stark contrast to Canon Jiren that is really cool to see._

 _ **A:** I don't know there is nothing that disproves your theory, not yet anyway. There is more for the Demon Gods from where Gravy came from, obviously, he was just the guide. The fight could have been handled better for this chapter, but for getting its legs taken out from under it, the fight was okay in my eyes._

 _That change to Jiren came from the fact, Super's Jiren had yet to move let alone speak when I revved my Tournament of Power into action. I figured the strongest among the Pride Troopers would have respect for the limits of his teams while also being willing to display his unimaginable might over them._

 _In terms of power, Jiren as you saw him this chapter sits at a 14. That's above all four Divine Saiyans in their God forms, Goku, Raditz, and Vegeta being a 13 while Gohan is still only an 11 as a Super Saiyan God. I do not want to spoil how he compares with Ultra Instinct now that Goku and Vegeta have had it for a little while, but I can say compared to Unlocked Saiyan God Gohan he's dwarfed; Gohan's 20 to his 14._

 ** _R:_** _did you just do an It part from the movie? you'll float too? just why man_

 _ **A:** Don't know honestly, thought it'd be fun. It's a clown, who uses Imprisonment Balls, kinda of wrote itself. I like throwing subtle references from pop culture now and again. I was honestly surprised no one picked up on Dolltaki taking from Psycho Pirate and Detective Comic/DC's Crisis on Infinite Earth with his final line to Jaco._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this story,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 _ ***Found in Destiny Shattered, Chapter 231**_


	23. Chapter 23

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Demon's Ploy?! GT Ends!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba_**

* * *

"Mirra, outside of getting that bad feeling do you have any clue what's coming?" Bra asked looking across the ship at her pink skinned ally, who was still shaking. A few days had passed since Mirra's shout to return to Earth and their concern had grown with each moving second.

"I'm afraid not, I just felt a dark presence in my head. And I saw something dark attacking Earth," she explained nervously. Her red eyes had grown bloodshot with lack of sleep while he white hair remained in disarray.

Trunks leaned back from the piloting chair, his tied hair a glowing and sparking blonde shade." Well, if that's the case, whatever you saw has to wait a few days. The Grand Tour pushing at top speed, but I can't assure that we'll make it home until two days from now," the serious son of Vegeta sighed running hands through his Super Saiyan Two hair trying to calm himself.' _Needless to say, dad and the others are still on Earth, even if we aren't the first ones there, it should be okay for a while,_ ' he noted keeping his focus.

"That's fine, I know the ship is doing the best it can," Mirra assured with a nodding of her head.

Cha smiled after cupping her chin." Hey, how 'bout you just teleport us back with Instant Transmission?" the half-Hera pointed out draping her arm across her Shadow Dragon friend's shoulders.

"If I did that the ship would crash into the Earth with no one on it. That would be a bit dangerous," Mirra replied tepidly, her right hand scratching her cheek with a chuckle.

Yamcha's daughter sighed leaning her head back." Yeah, maybe not my best idea."

"I can agree with that. This ship is pretty expense, even Capsule Corps can't mass produce them," Trunks nodded his head while standing up. His golden aura rippled across his body with white-blue clusters of discharge running along the outside of the vertical tongues. His blue green eyes looked through the primary windscreen toward the vast blackness that pointed home.

"That's fine. We shouldn't have to rush," the Shadow Dragon assured, narrowing her tired gaze.

Bra shook her head, blue hair swaying." I'm with you."

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Raditz sprang on his heels while his black eyes traced across the grass to his son." Are you sure you're ready for this Rote?" the concerned Saiyan father asked looking at his son.

Rote's messy spikes of black hair dangled in front of his downward facing eyes while a golden glow exploded from his core. Winds churned into white wisps that danced around his body pushing the locks into the air and filling them with that gilded glow. Discharge crackled around his knuckles and fist showing his second to Super Saiyan's second level while the opening of his glowing blue-green eyes let loose a torrent of wind. His father's baggy pants whipping with it.

"You kept telling me that Divine Super Saiyan is about ki control and focus, so that's what I've been doing," Rote noted shaking his head. His hands balled tightly at his sides and his blonde hair waved patiently in front of his face." I've been focusing and keeping my ki close since the night Broly left. I'm not going to let the people that I'm fighting beside get hurt like that again," his teeth ground together while the discharge swimming around his body exploded out in long loops.

' _I feel his determination from here. I should have known that embarrassment would have stuck with him,_ ' Raditz smiled folding his arms over his chest. His tied black hair twisted in the breeze escaping from his son while he lowered into a charging stance." Is that right? Then, prove it to me. Show me what training your energy for a week straight has done for you," Raditz patronized his son, trying to egg the half-Saiyan to break through the limit that blocked Divine Super Saiyan.

Rote's head lowered and he took a deep breath in. Letting it go his aura exploded out into a towering inferno of gold that whipped the air into a frenzy. His Super Saiyan Two hair bobbed back and forth while he kept the urge to scream internalize.' _Focus, Divine Super Saiyan is about focus,_ ' Rote noted to himself while veins protruded from the lengths of his tensed forearms. The hybrid's Turtle School styled boots sunk into the loamy soil of Mount Pouzu while the energy grew intense.

Large rings of Super Saiyan Two discharge swept from Rote's body breaking along the frame of the full-blooded Saiyan that stood patiently in front of him.' _Keep going Rote, you can do this. You've felt Divine ki before!_ ' he grunted clenching his teeth. The half-Saiyan's aura expanded further as he hunkered down with his knuckles beginning to turn white from the stress.

' _His power level is rising. Training Super Saiyan Two can almost make the gap between a non-mastered Super Saiyan Three seem nonexistent,_ ' Raditz noted amid the billows of dust pushing across the blades of grass. His son's body remaining outlined against the fields of white-gold that came from his aura.

His half-bred son lowered his head further. Crackling bolts of electricity spread along from his aura dragging dark clouds from all directions to the top of the quiet Mount Pouzu. Winds churned and blustered about the two Saiyans standing at the center of a rocking forest. Rote's teeth broke his lips apart while his white knuckles further pales. His blonde hair rose with this motion though, pulses of energy thudding in his muscles while he tried to focus on powering up.

Blue pulsed through his blonde hair for a brief moment, each lock bearing the hue. It faded quickly to the edges of the hair and then into the aura to be consumed by the raging golden shade.' _Humph, good try son, reminds me of how Kakarot looked when he tried to transform,_ ' Raditz smiled nodding to himself. Rote's energy continuing to expand.

"HAAAA!" Rote yelled, a flash of lightning spreading down from the sky. His aura exploded out in a cyclonic motion. Blue lights flashed across his torso and legs his blue-green eyes transforming momentarily. His voice continued to rise adding further blue into the maelstrom with none of it staying along his frame for long. Rote's teeth clenched, and his head lowered looking at the ground.' _Focus and transform, come on,'_ Raditz's son yelled at himself until his blue shifting hair started to elongate.

Within seconds the blue energy that Rote called had vanished entirely and his blonde hair stretched in long bands down his back. His power skyrocketed from its position in Super Saiyan Two though it was not intended to reach the Divine level. The half-breed placed his hands on his hips while standing up straight; eyebrow-less gaze looking at the raging golden aura that surged around him before trailing up to long haired Saiyan that he intended to impress.

"Damn, Super Saiyan Three," Rote sighed his hands remaining locked on his hips.

Raditz smiled walking over and placing a hand on his son's shoulder." You're pretty close, Rote. I can see where your focus was paying off."

Rote looked at his father, his long hair returning to a normal black shade." I know, but I can't get over the hump. How did you manage to transform, dad? There had to be a little bit more to it than wishful thinking, right?" the full-blooded Saiyan's full grown son questioned.

"It wasn't that easy Rote. Kakarot, Vegeta, and I had trained for almost ten years with Super Saiyan Three and then nonstop every day with Whis. I couldn't have dreamed of becoming a God with only having Super Saiyan Three for a little over three years, and believe me I tried, you're almost there though," the eldest of Bardock's sons said to his own son.' _He almost transformed there, a bit more focus and he would be sure to transform._ '

"Yeah, hopefully. You guys shouldn't have to come and cover for us, that was the whole point of getting you to retire," he sighed looking aside with a sigh.

Raditz wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder." And I appreciate that son. Just don't think that Kakarot, Vegeta, and I are going to let another opponent like Broly go against you kids. We still have standards as warriors too."

"Heh, there isn't going to be another slip-up like with Broly, don't underestimate us."

"I'm not underestimating you, I've overestimating the Universe," the long haired warrior smiled walking his son back to Son Goku's quaint mountain home.

"Y'know if you could give me any hints on how to go Blue you really wouldn't have to worry," Rote added looking at his father.

Raditz sat his hands on his hips." Your thirty two years old and still don't know how to listen. The three of us had to train tirelessly to transform, you have the body and ki control down fine, but how about your mind? Are you mentally ready to take on the responsibility Rote?" Raditz asked rhetorically.

Rote paused as his father walked away." W-wait, what?"

* * *

 ** _Kami's Lookout..._**

Katas watched as his pupil practiced throwing around a series of punches and kicks. The air around the hybrid was stained a crimson red which grew deeper the closer to his body. His black hair was on edge because of the raised ki and his orange gi flapped within it, an aura of power. His right arm swung out leaving a droplet of sweat to fall to the ground, the raised veins beneath his skin showing the usage of a potent skill. His left leg slashed around and sent that droplet shooting at Katas' accidentally.

Katas' head moved aside as the bullet of water shot into one of the trees on the floating palace's platform, a smile crossing his face." Humph, I would say that we're done Goten," the Super Namekian said as Son Goku's second born straightened from his kicking position.

His left hand ran across the back of head." Really? It doesn't feel like it's been that long," the half-Saiyan smiled scratching while broadening a smile across his sweat drenched face.

"Six months is a long time, Goten," Katas replied shrugging to his pupil.

"It's been six months, huh? Geez, time flies," Goku's son sighed looking at the tiles on the Lookout.

"You were the one that decided to come here to train," the Super Namekian reminded looking to the orange donning hybrid.

Goten looked up." Guess so," he bounced on his boots while rolling his neck." That probably means Trunks and the other's will be coming back soon. There's no way they're going to explore every planet out there in space."

"You never know Goten, after all, they may have run into trouble, perhaps even Broly," Katas placed a hand firmly on the half-Saiyan's shoulders.

"Eh, no Uub put him in his place, didn't he? And that was only like a week ago, there is no way Broly'd be in shape to fight those guys, not with a Shadow Dragon," he scratched the side of his face." Not to mention, those two already met with Trunks and the others, no way they'd run back into Broly in space," Goten let out a sigh of relief.' _Duh, don't get so caught up Goten._ '

Katas removed his hand from Goten's shoulders and smiled." Astute."

"So, is there anything else you want to teach me if this is really what you think is the end?" the orange donning hybrid inquired.

"No, you know everything that I could teach you," Katas assured.

Goten smiled lowering the imposing red aura from around his body." I better get going then," the black haired warrior said tapping his feet from the tiles to reach into the air." Before I go, what are you going to do Katas? I don't think you're just going to sit up here meditating, are you?" the hybrid asked raising his brow and placing his arms firmly across his chest.

Katas grinned, his turban bearing head pointing down." Obviously not after spending these months with you. I realize that perhaps you could still use my assistance on the battle field."

"Good luck then," Goku's son said to his father's once greatest rival.

"The same to you," Katas bellowed in reply.

"Hehehe, see ya!" Goten's index and middle fingers left his forehead in a salute and he vanished instantly.

' _Humph, he's gone. I can use the Room of Spirit and Time without concerning myself with anyone but myself. Not that didn't enjoy training with Goten, it makes me feel an odd nostalgia in fact,_ ' the Super Namekian thought walking along the tiles with a fulfilled smile on his face.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Cabba floated above the Capital, his hands resting on his hips. Scaffolding stretched endlessly along every street and attacked to every building. Smoldering rubble remained from the mere day that had passed since the taking back of the planet. Beneath him was the rebuilding castle, dozens of Saiyans working tirelessly to repair the damage more that they had incurred.

' _This isn't over,'_ Cabba said to himself continuing to scan the skyline. His eyes bore a heavy burden and his shoulders a weight that was indescribable.' _Those two were just getting started and Frost is almost assured that those Demons will be coming in force soon. Until we can stop both of those things these repairs are bandages not cures,_ ' the Elite Saiyan grumbled in his mind, a scowl forming over his face.

"You look really grumpy with that expression Cabba," Renso remarked floating from the work below. His skin was covered in bandages and dirt, one from the day prior and the other from his resolve to work until completion.

"Eh? Sorry, Renso sir. I was just thinking," the black hair warrior apologized looking at his former mentor.

The former general wrapped an arm around his shoulder, wiping a smudge of dirt along the back of his armor." You're having a hard time making your decision, aren't you?" Renso inquired with a sternness to his tone.

Cabba's head dropped and he let out a sigh." You heard about that from Caulifla, didn't you?" he asked looking up in the corners of his eyes to the warrior.

Renso placed his hands at his side now while nodding." Yeah, the strongest Saiyan in the Universe deciding on whether or not to leave the planet tends to travel fast. Especially when your little sister wants to go too," he said solemnly. Cabba turned his attention understanding Renso's comprehension.

"Do you have any advice then?" Cabba asked timidly, his eyes remaining cast to the ground.

"I do," Renso said clearing his throat." Because I was in your shoes at one time too," he moved his arms to his chin." I was the strongest trainee at the academy, the strongest Sadala Defense Force member, the strongest Saiyan, period. And that was exactly what Frost was looking for on a far off planet called Bappa he needed a lone warrior to aid him in a mission to the far reaches of the galaxy because none of his men at the time were apt enough," Renso explained.

"Being a Sadala Defender since I was in grade school though made things difficult for me. It wasn't supposed to be for a day, or a few days, the expedition was a month long, and Sadala would be without its strongest warrior. My sense of duty for Sadala against my sense of duty as a member of Frost's Planet Alliance," Renso explained.

"What'd you do then? Did you make the right choice?" Cabba asked looking at his mentor.

"What did you think I did? I stayed on Sadala because my home came first, or because I was too weak to leave," Renso stared down." Dozens of other Saiyans trying to fill my place were injured because I stayed here. Frost never help me in contempt, but he knew as well as I did that, I could have helped him end that with no trouble," Renso explained clenching his fists.

"I'll say this to you Cabba" Renso's eyes looked to the horizon." From the minute you were assigned to my squadron, I knew you were going to be an Elite warrior. I knew you were going to be stronger than I was," the elder brother of Caulifla explained raising his hand and resting it on Cabba's shoulder." So, prove it be stronger. Save the Universe," Renso smiled strongly and with confidence.

"Hey, Renso! You slacking up there? You too tired old man!" a Saiyan shouted from the castle ground below.

"Nah, I'm coming! And you're older than me Bega!" Renso shouted falling from the sky leaving Cabba to float alone in the air.

Cabba looked at his scouter with a furrowed brow a stern thinking look appearing along his face.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

Hit strolled with his hands in the pockets of his black jacket, red eyes narrowed and focus apparent on his brow. The ground clacked peacefully beneath his feet while winds churned through the air. He was on this planet for one purpose and it had nothing to do with his choice of employment; this was something that the Legendary Assassin needed to do for his Universe's sake.

His head bobbed in rhythm with his steps until he reached a stop overlooking a flowing purple stream. His focus was locked a sharp weapon with an elongated blade in the shape of a scythe, black markings along the interior edge of the weapon. White hair flowed above the light purple skin of the figure's face. A bandanna made of red fabric with black markings sat beneath his dangling bangs and dark markings rested beneath his red eyes.

Beneath his black vest was a toned physique, albeit one that failed to compare to the impressive build of the assassin in front of him. His baggy black trousers were crossed upon the top of the rock and his red obi flapped in the wind. An ego-filled smile was along his face as he waited to communicate with the warrior.

"Bold for you to come here alone," the Demon chuckled impishly. A confidence in his words showing his lack of concern or stupidity to prod Hit.

"I was not going to let someone tear through space without giving it attention," Hit snickered folding his arms over his chest." I'm more impressed at the fact that you came alone. Your cohort that attempted to capture Frost brought a small army and failed."

The figure sprang from the top of the rock, scythe spinning across his shoulders." You heard about that? Hah, that was hardly an army. But more importantly are you here to execute me Legendary Assassin or do you care to bargain for your Universe's safety and join our cause?" he tilted his head to the side.

"What do you think?" Hit said cracking a smile, a purple glow briefly dancing across his skin before vanishing.

"Perfect," a tear in the fabric of space appeared at the scythe spun around, a grin crossing his face." I've been waiting to test out my might against-" a purple flash surged through his core, the rock he sprang from turning to rubble while a mountain in the distance crumbled.

"That's a warning, the next shot will be for your head," Hit mentioned, his hands never leaving his pockets.

The Demon rose, blood streaking from between his teeth." Hardly...fair."

"I am not here to bargain, Demon," Hit's eyes narrowed the Demon God wandering back." I am here to tell you that it would be wise for you to leave Universe Six and never return. Watch your response carefully because those words may be your last."

"Keh, you act like me, the Demon God Shroom, would bail out for that," Shroom grunted standing up. His scythe twirled forging another rift in the dimensional boundaries around him.

Hit's right hand drew back, the Demon's eyes growing." I was not joking," Hit said stone face." This strike is going to kill you."

' _His energy is higher than I thought, interesting,_ ' the Demon smiled." Hehe, is that the case?" Shroom's dark eyes leered to the nearest portal." Then, I'll enjoy our next encounter Legendary Assassin. For now, I'll bid your ado. Take that as your consultation: your demise is prolonged."

"You are the one prolonging the inevitable by thinking about returning here," Hit placed his hand back in his skirt-like waist coat.

"I'll enjoy reaping your soul, Hit. The Demon Realm is not to be stopped by one like you," Shroom smirked, vanishing in one of those rifts.

' _He did not even flinch despite my posturing, that means they have resolve and forces. We will have to be ready because there is no doubt that a war is going to break out soon,_ ' the strongest in Universe Six said walking into nothingness and teleporting away.

* * *

 ** _Galactic Patrol Base..._**

"You are sure that the cell said 'Moro'?" Merus asked looking at Jaco with narrowed eyes. His whitish-blonde hair brushed in front of his face as he awaited the answer.

Jaco nodded equally shook from the experience he had on the Prison Planet." As sure as I was yesterday when I saw it. What's the big deal with this Moro guy anyway?" the Galactic Patrolman inquired cocking his head to the side. His yellow bulbous eyes focused while Merus' gloves clenched.

"What's the 'big deal' if this is Moro? How dense are you?" Merus shouted at the top of his lungs. His forehead bearing a vein that throbbed not with anger by anxiousness." If a monster like that was let loose in any capacity it could be the very end of the galaxy, if not the Universe itself," he said in a sigh. The nervousness in that sigh though was palpable in the air causing Jaco to grow a bit anxious as well.

"So, how bad is this monster?" the alien asked raising a brow to his fellow Super Elite.

Merus let out a breath trying to regain his composure." I never met with it myself, so this is all secondhand knowledge, but if this is the same Moro, we are dealing with from those legends..." he chattered trying to put his words together. The Elite let out a breath shaking his head while trying to find the words to say." Moro is the embodiment of evil. A being with no redeeming values and a power that dwarfed even that of the Galactic King himself," he started to explain.

"The legends go that Moro is a planet eater, which means he is capable of taking the life force of planets and using it as sustenance," Merus started his pale eyes looking at the sterile tiles of the station." And ten million years ago, he was causing a ruckus across all of space on a scale that even Frieza would not comprehend," the Elite mentioned." Hundreds of planets and stars fell to his gluttonous appetite and his power grew with each world he devoured, and his unparalleled magic followed," Merus continued.

"Things grew so terrible that even the Gods had to step in," his hands rested on his hips the nervousness failing to leave him." Yet they were wholly overwhelmed by Moro's power as well. Some legends tell that even the God of Destruction prepared to face off with Moro, but others say that it never happened, they all agree however that the Grand Kaioshin was the sole standing God at the end of the battle," Merus swallowed heavily recalling the story.

"Moro had overwhelmed the Grand Kaioshin with his magic and strength, but he was a humble and kind soul that remained steadfast opposite the Demon," Merus continued." The details from that point on get a bit murky, but somehow the Grand Kaioshin used his own Divine magic to steal away Moro's immense magical power. From there Moro was beaten by the Kai's remaining power and the shock of his own magic being sealed. Then, the Kaioshin brought Moro to the fledgling Galactic Police Force, which from that point on had a purpose of keeping Moro sedated as not being was strong enough to slay him."

"That is why he was sealed in a wing of the prison intended for the most cruel villains," Merus swallowed." Do you see why I am asking you if that is what the name placard on the cell said now?" he shouted looking at the awestruck Jaco and his spooked features.

"I'm sure that's what it said, Moro," Jaco nodded. A freezing sensation filled his body." Wait, that means-" Jaco shouted while Merus ground his teeth.

"Moro is out free somewhere without a hint of restraint," Merus voice turned even more serious.

"That's not good," Jaco gulped.

"No, it is not!" Merus ran toward the bay." We need to start looking to see if any planets have been destroyed," he spoke while running away. His running though stopped quickly as he failed to hear footsteps behind him." What are you waiting for? You're coming with me!"

"R-right!" Jaco stuttered." Super Elites! Unite!" he cracked into a pose.

"Come on!" Merus shouted hurrying down the hall.

"Sorry!" Jaco had a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head.' _He has no style as a Super Elite._ '

* * *

 ** _Sadala..._**

Cabba stood on a hill now, one that overlooked the Capital and the its ongoing renovations. His black eyes seemed more distressed with the words of his mentor from an hour earlier, bouncing around in his mind. His brown boots softly sank into the cool, wet soil while his hands found position along his hips.

"Tch, still thinkin' long and hard, aren't you?" Caulifla remarked walking up the side of the cliff with a leather sack strapped over her shoulder.

"Caulifla?" Cabba's brow raised as the full blooded female Saiyan walked past.

"Yeah, Keru and I have packed and said our goodbyes remember? We're rearing' to go," she smiled as her close friend followed along the side of the mountain bearing a beaten burlap sack.

"Cabba," Keru acknowledged her mentor, and fellow Saiyan teammate, with a nod.

"Keru," Cabba smiled regaining his stern thinking look seconds later.' _They can let go of things here so easily, so why can't I? Is it because they really don't have any responsibilities here outside of not wrecking the city while I'm a Sadala Defender?_ ' the Saiyan Elite thought to himself as Caulifla placed her right hand over her eyes looking to the sky.

Keru made her way to Caulifla's side not long after." He must be taking his good old time to get us," she spat to the side referring to Frost, who was to be their transport.

"That's okay. I think we can wait," Keru smiled in reply.

"Eh, guess you're right," Caulifla shrugged casually. Her hands found their way to her hips and she looked over her shoulder at the Sadala Defender with a scoff." Seriously? Cabba you can't be thinking anything else but going with us," she rolled her eyes noting that the Saiyan had spaced out back into his thought.

Cabba's brow raised and he shook his head." It's a bit more a decision for me, I guess. Sorry," he apologized sighing.

"Ugh, you're such a square," Caulifla scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the Elite shouted his focus turning to confusion.

Her black eyes rolled." Nothing," she sighed.' _Moron,_ ' he blushed with a chuckle to continue.

The clouds that sat overhead began to darken progressively. A circular shape had blocked out the star's light and appeared in the center of the clouds. Metallic legs broke through the clouds tearing a large circle in the cloud layer to allow easy access. Yellow bubble-like windows sat along the sides of the white hub of the craft its brown ribbing and black accenting lines breaking the monotony of the shade. Slowly, it descended deploying several metallic legs to assure a safe landing.

'Tac!' the craft spread out kicking a layer of dirt from the grassy plain. Hydraulics opened along the front panel of the vessel, their hiss lowering a platform from side of the Planet Alliance yacht to the soft soil below. A figure stood at the edge of the ramp with a smile on his face.

"Ah, you are all here, my apologies for keeping you waiting," Frost said with a bow of courtesy.

Caulifla adjusted her leather shoulder bag and began forward." About time, Frost," Caulifla complained strolling forth with a smirk on her face.

"It is nice to see you too, Caulifla," Frost returned the smile with a snappy comment of his own.

"Hello," Keru carried more respect with her greeting while walking up the ramp.

"Greetings," Frost smiled again nodding with respect. When he rose from the nod, he was expecting Cabba to be following the other, yet the Sadalan Saiyan Elite was standing stationary with his head cast to the ground.' _Humph? Strange I would figure that he would be coming along with little hesitation,_ ' Frost's hands found their place on his hips while his long tail twitching behind his body.

Cabba looked back to the city then to the spaceship that sat several feet ahead.' _Renso said be stronger than him, that I needed to go save the Universe, but I'm not. I can't just leave Sadala behind like this,_ ' he growled rationalizing his feelings in his head. His black eyes closed and a grimace crossing his face.' _I'm a Saiyan Elite, I should not be so indecisive. I need to worry about the big picture,_ ' he argued in his mind.

' _What would Prince Vegeta do? What about Raditz?_ ' he thought about his counterparts from Universe Seven.' _They would go in a heartbeat, I heard the stories from them about leaving the Earth to do just this,_ ' Cabba furrowed his brow with further frustration.' _Then, what's holding me back?_ '

Deep in thought he failed to realize a right hand wrapping around his right." Cabba," a soft young woman's voice caught his ear and a grip along his held hand snapped him from this daze.

His eyes trailed over, and he startled slightly." Princess Sayama?" he expressed his shock in a loud shout.

"Don't yell so loud, I'm not supposed to be away from the medical wing," she shushed him with her own right hand. Her bandaged arms and face were a stark reminder to the Saiyan Elite that he had been the one to put her in the predicament.

His eyes turned serious for a moment." But what are you doing out here then?" he asked with a lower tone.

"I need to tell you something," she bowed her head, a red blush forming beneath the long bandages that crossed her nose. Cabba tilted his head to the side while her grasp on his hand tightened." Cabba, you need to go!" she shouted to him.

"What?" Cabba questioned in shock.

Sayama looked at him sternly." You need to go, those guys can't do to anyone else like they did to Topin and me," she explained with tears running down the sides of her face." I couldn't fight it at all. The power was too much, and they were too strong. I can't let anyone else feel that way Cabba. You have to stop them, imagine if another planet got taken over like Sadala was? You're one of the few people in the entire Universe that can stop it," she groveled while trying to hold back tears.

"More than that, you need to save more people like me, Cabba. People that can't fight something like that," she bowed her head placing it against his chest." You're the strongest Saiyan in Universe Six's history, you need to go and save it."

Cabba looked down dumbfounded at what she said." Princess," he muttered to the heir to the throne.

"Do it for everyone here on Sadala, Cabba," she muttered tears rolling from her face." Do it for me."

Cabba's right hand was released from Sayama's grasp and he used it to comfort the Princess of all Saiyans." I don't want anything to happen like that again, Sayama. And I don't want it to happen to _you_ again," Cabba noted." I was on the fence about this for a long time, but now I've made up my mind. I'll go," he smiled releasing her from the hug, finding Sayama's eyes brimming with tears and her face covered in a red blush.

"Thank you, Cabba," she fell back into hug him again." Thank you for everything," she muttered in a lower tone, tears continuing.

Cabba's face turned beet red and his arms pulled up in confusion." Eh, Princess? I think I better get going," his voice was erratic with the embarrassment and his colleagues were looking on from the inside of the ship.

"Oh, right," Sayama stepped back with a limp. Her face was a rose-pink shade for the most part. Moments later she used her left arm to rub the tears from her face while taking a calming breath in." Get to it Cabba, you can't wait around forever," she said looking at the vessel.

"Right," he gave a thumb's up before walking to the spaceship.

The moment he reached the ramp Caulifla scoffed at him." Think she's in love with you much?" she snickered laughing at the Sadala Defender's embarrassment.

"What? No, she's just doing her job as Princess," Cabba rubbed the back of his head with a laugh." But I really needed it there."

Caulifla blushed at the reply, a small exhale leaving her." Glad she did it then, it's going to be easier with you on board," she replied in typical gruff fashion.

"I will agree with that," Frost smiled extended his hand." Welcome aboard, Cabba."

Cabba's right hand reached out and grabbed it firmly." Thank you, Frost. Let's go save the Universe."

Frost agreed with a smile." Let's do it Cabba."

"Well, then how about we get going," Caulifla rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Cabba scratched the back of his head laughing.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven (Space)..._**

Mirra's eyes thudded in her head and her muscles tensed. Her chest started to heave manically as a dark thudding continuing in the back of her mind. Her hands clenched at the frill along the edge of her dress and sweat descended from her brow. This suddenness caught the attention of her fellow Z-Warriors and their concern was well placed.

' _Not again,_ ' Mirra felt a tearing feeling at her core, her teeth grinding together.

"Mirra?! Hey, what's wrong?" Bra asked walking over. The dark shadow-y aura of the Shadow Dragon beginning to twist to life bringing everyone's attention to her. The sheer amount of ki something more than a flexing of power.

"I can't stop it anymore, g-get away!" she barked grinding her teeth. Her hands moved from her dress to the side of her head. Glass-like scales emerged in the air around her body while he teeth ground down." G-get a way!" she shouted weakly, dark energy exploding out throwing her allies several steps back with the negative sensation of her aura.

"Mirra, hey! Snap out of it!" Trunks approached, his relaxed Super Saiyan Two state parsing through the dark energy like a knife of light." What's going on?" Vegeta's son rested his hand upon her shoulder.

"I believe she is succumbing to my presence," a massive dark energy appeared in the hull of the ship. The ki that rested behind it was untraceable, but it was most definitely massive." Like any good servant should," the sadistic tone echoed out as a staff touched against the floor of the ship.

A dark miasma surged around the floor of the ship as the figure smiled. Trunks clenched his teeth something overly familiar about her presence and appearance sparking to mind." You're a Demon, one from all of those years ago," Vegeta's son added in looking at her with dangerous intent in his eyes.

"Ah, how nice of you to recall Trunks," Towa smiled, her spiking white hair starting to wave with the dark energy that surged across her body." Unfortunately, that is not going to serve you well," she snickered pointing the wooden staff she carried toward Mirra." She is all I want, for now."

Trunks walked into the path of the staff, his arms extending to either side." You may have changed the way you looked, but your intents stay the same. I'm not just going to let you take Mirra Shenron," he replied lowering his eyes intensely.' _Her ki is huge, but I can't feel it all. I have to be careful._ '

"T-trunks get away," the Shadow Dragon shivered trying to press up from her seat. The mirrors around her head chattered and broke during the attempt and she fell back to the chair clutching at her temples.

"We've dealt with her kind before," Trunks mentioned sternly.

Towa raised her right hand to her mouth concealing a laugh." Such bravado," the Demon Goddess laughed undaunted by the Saiyan's harsh words and stern tone. Trunks' blocking of her path was not concerning in the slightest." But you should listen to the Shadow Dragon. The Demon that I was then is far from the Demon that I am now. I could crush you with a flick of my wrist," she scoffed.

Trunk's right hand balled and he adjusted his feet." I'm not the same kid that Demigra embarrassed either. You want to test that here? Because I'm standing by my point, Mirra Shenron stays."

"Ah, what a waste," Towa's finger snapped.

Trunks, despite being a Super Saiyan Two, was hurled across the ship. His right and left arms were glued to the sides of the craft while his feet were bound together at the ankles." Did you hear me?! Leave her alone!" Trunks yanked his wrists and legs, but nothing was taking from him.

Towa chuckled." You are in no position to bargain, now quiet down," the Demon Goddess scowled her eyes locking on the struggling Saiyan.

"HAAA!" golden light reflected from across the room. Furniture around the Grand Tour was tipped around and launched about in a crackling Super Saiyan Two aura. Bra's right hand released from its charging position and point forth with a white-blue sphere." Trunks is right," Bra grunted shivering.' _She threw Trunks across the ship like nothing. I can't let her get any chance of moving_ ' Bra noted to herself standing firm against the Demoness.

"The sister, I should have known," Towa turned her hand over aiming at Bra.

"Eh," Bra's charging energy blast grew as she braced and grimaced.

Her reaction was delayed however as a series of thin threads wrapped around it while a green light sparked behind her. Cha's shadow cast over Towa's body leaving an intimidating shadow behind the seated Shadow Dragon." Annoying," she scoffed noticing Cha's firm energy threading upon her arm.

Cha yanked back torqueing the female Demon's wrist slightly." You're not touching her, just like Trunks' said," Cha growled. That growl escaped with a massive ki as the blue skin along Cha's body turned a sublime green color. The ship rocked amid the increased power while the female hybrid pulled her hands back with the strength of her ascended form.

' _Nice one Cha,_ ' Bra smiled." You're not going anywhere," Bra's charging energy blast grew while she spread her feet.

Towa cracked a smile while turning her eyes to Mirra." Bra! Cha! Stop it, right now!" she barked in warning, confusing the pair of hybrids.

"Huh what for?" Cha asked while Towa's index finger wriggled.

The binds wrapping Towa teleported away. Cha's arms and legs, along with her entire torso, were bound by dark threads of a similar composition. Ki charged through those threads shaking Cha to the ground where she writhed around in pain. The dark threads buzzed increasing the immense pressure upon the hybrid's body. Within parts of a second her green skin returned to its normal blue; her ki noticeably dropped as well.

"Still kicking? It is good to know that even half Hera-jin's have impressive power, as well," Towa smiled as Cha tried to stand up.

"Damn right we do!" Cha growled crawling her way forth within the Energy Web.' _My body is burning right now, but I'm not going to let her get away with this!_ ' Yamcha's daughter balled her fists continuing to inch closer to the Demon." I'm not just another footnote, Take-" she formed a ball of orange-yellow energy in her palm

"That's all I needed to see," Towa chuckled. In her eyes Cha was a research subject and nothing more." I may leave you alive, I haven't decided yet," she grinned the dark threads beginning to shimmer.

"Graah!" Cha roared thrashing about helplessly.

"Cha!" Mirra Shenron, Bra and Trunks shouted in unity as their ally stopped jostling about.

' _Should have fired while she was distracted!_ ' Bra shouted at herself." I'm ending this now! BIG BANG Atta-" Bra started until Towa's eyes looked at her.

"Not right now," Towa smiled Bra's body glowing in dark energy.

Bra's hand snapped down to her side and a dark bracer appeared around her wrists slamming them together. Two more wrapped around her shins yanking those together while a heavy chain strapped her neck to the bands around her wrists.' _How cute. I wonder what I can do with her. Let's see,_ ' Towa grinned while Bra thrashed about.

"I'll break these chains like nothing! HAAA!" Bra shouted, her golden aura expanding further while the trapped Trunks tried to free himself.' _Come on, she's trying to take your best friend! Break these chains!_ ' she growled pushing further ki from her body.

"We'll see. But for now," Towa grinned. Darkness exploded from the bands around Bra's wrist causing the Saiyan hybrid's eyes to bulge in shock. Then, the pervasive darkness struck into her body like a blade. That piercing feeling dropped her swiftly to her knees. Towa's magic continued and Bra's head thrashed about angrily trying to resist whatever was occurring. Her blue eyes hollowed out in an instant.

Towa watched forming a muzzle over her latest test subject's mouth, feral rage consuming Vegeta's daughter.

Bra's head lashed around angrily, her eyes looking about filled with unprecedented rage." Interesting results, enough darkness can turn a Saiyan mindless even without the use of a mask. Note taken," Towa smirked turning attention back to Mirra Shenron.

"Rah! Harrah!" Bra shouted trying to reach her feet, voice coming out distorted with anger.

"Though they are quite noisy this way," Towa snickered, her fingers snapping. Bra's body jostled to the side and the darkness over her seemed to vanish." That's enough, Bra. You have run your use, for now," the half-Saiyan fell over unconscious in the process.

"Bra!" Trunks growled, his trapped hands balling into raging fists." You're not getting away with this. Any of it," teeth grinding Trunks roared yanking at the wall." I've failed enough on this trip. It's not happening again!" his aura exploded while Towa walked to Mirra." Get away from her!" the Super Saiyan Two half-Saiyan shouted yanking his arms in an attempt to break free.

"Leave my friends alone!" Mirra Shenron growled her hands clenching. Dark energy spawned from her body as she stood up to oppose Towa, who looked at her with a satisfied grin.' _She's more than just another Demon, I've never felt this way before. What's so different?_ ' she gulped a nervousness present in her eyes.

Towa leaned her head to the side." I hope you realize any resistance you are attempting to mount in futile," the Demon noted the shaking in Mirra's hands and hesitation in her eyes. The Demon returned her gaze to the red eyes of the Shadow Dragon." And there is no sense hiding exactly what you truly are. There are no facades among our rank," she bitterly said looking at the nervous Mirra's face.

"Trunks, Bra, and Cha have spent the past six months traveling through space with me! I will not let them down," Mirra's hands clenched her red eyes glowing. Dark energy boiled across her body in a coiling inferno, her white hair raising as she looked at Towa." I am not going to go with a Demon like you," a venomous undertone carried along Mirra's words causing Towa to smile.

"You have no choice in the decision," Towa mentioned a dark ring appearing behind Mirra while the Shadow Dragon lowered her white haired head.

The Shadow Dragon's teeth clenched, and her aura expanded." I always have a choice. That's what I learned when I was spared, and you are not taking that away from me!" Mirra Shenron shouted with tears brimming in the corners of her glowing red eyes. Her hands clenched tightly, and a trifling amount of dark energy exploded from her body in a display of power.' _You're not taking anything away from me!_ ' Mirra growled internally watching her dark aura bend around the Demon's body.

' _Mirra's ki is shooting up again, is that why that dark ring's floating there?_ ' Trunks growled with rapid thoughts moving through his head.

"Your sister was the same way, paragon in the spouting of these values that she had learned," Towa chuckled as the dark ring behind Mirra glowed." It served her as poorly as it will you."

Mirra's eyes bulged." What did you do to Oceanus?!" her voice rose, and she tried to approach. Her feet attempted to move yet they were glued to the floor. Her red eyes opened at the fact trailing down briefly.' _What? I can't move! What did she do to Oceanus though?_ ' her teeth ground while she struggled to move.

"I merely reminded her the exact purpose of a Shadow Dragon. As I will you," Towa remarked as the halo behind Mirra expanded. The Shadow Dragon's legs wobbled, and she collapsed to her knees. A thudding sensation was evident in her chest while the aura around her also seemed to pump out in rhythm with it." Dark Taming!" she smiled the halo releasing a darkness league above Mirra Shenron's power.

"Ahh! Ahh!" she growled clawing at her head. Her feet thrashed aggressively while she placed her forehead against the ground, her voice a raucous shout trying to resist." Haah! Stop it! Stop it!" she shouted shaking her head and continuing to spill tears onto the tiles of the ship.

"Leave her alone!" Trunks' voice pierced through Mirra's screaming. His body scorched with a burning light as each lock of his hair grew sharper. His eyes vanished for a moment only to reappear mere parts of a second later like spheres of teal fire." I am not going to let you hurt anyone else!" the cords began to split as the Super Saiyan Two pulled.

Towa's eyes turned to him and the binds pulled him back against the side of the ship." Your time will come," she smiled analyzing the Saiyan hybrid curiously.' _An impressive development,_ ' she snickered.

"Geh, damn it!" Trunks banged back first against the side of the ship.

Mirra's screams and thrashing stopped suddenly." Ah, like I thought. This one's conflict with her own power has made her much easier to tame," Towa smiled raising her staff. Mirra Shenron had gone silent; her body coiled in dark magic and her hands rested peacefully along the ground beside her bowing head.

"You aren't getting away! I told you that," Trunks barked trying to yank himself free." This is my ship to pilot, and no one gets aboard and attacks my crew!" Trunks roared his arms yanked. Blue light began to line the interior of his Super Saiyan Two aura causing his hair to expand against his hair tie.

His brown boots touched down against the floor and he started forth. Blue light spread within the entirety of his aura now, at least in brief flickers, his muscles swelling with anger." And you are going to leave! Mirra Shenron is never going with you!" Vegeta's son pulled forth with an enrage shout. The darkness that held him seemed to be pulling to its limits fraying with each wobbly step.

Towa smiled walking toward him." I already have," she looked at him eye to eye with an overbearing confidence upon her face." Tell that Saiyan, Raditz, back on the Earth that I spared you for with this message: There is nothing he or anyone can do to prevent the rise of the Demon Realm," a dark twinkle lined her finger as she placed it against his forehead." That's all you'll remember of me on this ship, Trunks," Towa smiled stepping away as the dark threads holding him grew stronger.

"Agh, heh!" Trunks' vision grew blurry as fuzzy black dots filled the corners of his eyes.

"Come now, Mirra, there is much to do," Towa said as Trunks' eyelids began to close. The downed Shadow Dragon rose from the ground coated in the dark energy red markings apparent under her eyes.

"Mirra don't...go..." Trunks muttered until the weight of his eyelids grew too much and they closed.' _Who is that Demon? Why are they taking her?_ ' Trunks questioned as a dark light emerged from his brow, dropping his head. He returned to his base form and proceeded to crash to the floor unconscious.

* * *

 _Ah? Mirra Shenron is taken by the Demon Realm and those aboard the Grand Tour are rendered helpless! With a second Shadow Dragon in hand what nefarious plan does Towa have in store? Cabba steels his resolve and heads with Frost to space to assure the safety of the Universe, what will they find and what is to unfold? Elsewhere, the Legendary Assassin Hit comes face to face with the Demon God Shroom, avoiding conflict they size one another up. The invasion seems to be over how long before it boils to a full fledged war? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Yet another great chapter, Jiren vs Gravy worked very well, and honestly the ending was nice. It was cool to see Cabba being smart enough to have a contingency plan. The part with Kefla's abilities alongside the explanation for why they can defuse is interesting to see and fits with what was established in Destiny Shattered. I have to admit, I don't really like that Gohan is so far beyond the other characters, but in terms of power scaling and power levels in general that is pretty much the only issue I see._

 ** _A:_** _Jiren versus Gravy was something that I was quite proud of writing, I gave Jiren a chance to flex (no pun intended) while also keeping Gravy strong. I feel you on the front of Son Gohan being the strongest. I never intended to continue Destiny Shattered when Gohan reached that absurd level of strength and now I have to work around it._

 ** _R:_** _I love this story. Saians, Humans, Namekians, Acrosians, Majins, Gods and Demons. I know it's going to be a lot fighting on each chapter. I have feeling something big is going to happen probably one best epic fight against Demon World army and the mysterious Lord Mechikabura_

 ** _A:_** _Tis only the beginning._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope enjoy this weeks chapter too,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Planet Yardrat (Universe Seven)...**_

"I am going to assume this planet will be more than enough for you?" a monotonous voice asked. That voice belonging to the artificial Demon Mira, and the emblem cast into his armor showing his allegiance to the Demon Realm.

The figure he was talking to however was hunched and decrepit, a long tattered black cloak covering his body. A gruff white beard extended from a caprine snout with the edges of two curling horns protruding from the top." It will make a fine opening course," he chuckled menacingly.

"Now, Mira go and handle the Kaioshin. Those of this Universe are the last obstacle in our plan," the goat continued with a wheeze." And we do not need them doing anything, not while little Towa is obtaining the Shadow Dragon."

"Of course, Lord Moro," Mira agreed sternly while teleporting away.

The aged goat grinned his worn, blunt teeth." It has been too long since I had a decent meal," he chuckled.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Silencing the Gods?! Yardrat's Fall!_**

 ** _Invasion Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

 ** _Sora ni Utaeba_**

* * *

 ** _Yardrat..._**

A blue skinned figure watched as the color of the grass beneath his feet began to change. The lush greenish hue that it naturally had paled to a light green then to a straw-like yellow, and finally a dead brown. His yellow eyes turned to the horizon as he broke his mediation.' _What an odd energy, it is taking the energy from the ground and the planet itself. The energy is increasing as well, a boast perhaps to get my attention?_ ' his legs came apart and he stood up hands clenching.

His right hand reached to the table beside him. The native Yardratian top ruffled more than usual while his black pants creased. Slowly, he pulled the object he had picked up to his face, fastening it with precision. The device was a breathing apparatus or at least a mask that vaguely looked like one. His toned arms flexed as he took a breath in. He exhaled in a calculated manner loosening the tension built in his body.

' _I will not put up with this intrusion. Yardrat will not fall to the likes of this toxicity,_ ' he noted placing his index and middle fingers to his brow. The warrior disappeared from beneath the pagoda with a zipping sound; the Instant Transmission skill being used by an expert of the craft.

Instantly, the blue skinned alien appeared in the middle of a valley between numerous mountain peaks. His baggy pants blew in a breeze that was directed toward the invading figure, white balls of energy streaming along the cool breeze pooling at the hooded invader's body. The figure was a hunched old entity within a tattered blackish-blue cloak. His raise hand bore long, gnarled fingers extending to call the energy forth while a whitish gray beard extended beneath the figure's chin. His two horns pointing from beneath the hood.

"Are you the one causing this?" the Yardratian asked placing his hands along his hips. His eyes scanned the being carefully trying to feel out the power that had brought him there, but there was something strange amid the energy.' _His energy is bizarre. It is dark and it goes far deeper than I can sense, who is this? And why do I feel so easy about staring him down?_ ' Soba questioned while the goat lowered his hands to his side.

' _The locals would come to interrupt, so be it_ ,' he snickered while raising his red eyes beneath the hood." I am, now begone. I dislike having my meals interrupted especially by weak interlopers such as yourself," the withered old voice said sternly.

"Meals? Are you eating this planet?" Soba inquired in confusion. His body exploded with a field of blue-green energy a moment later as he awaited the answer.

The being looked pleased as he cracked a smile." That is correct, how astute," the being replied, his baggy cloak swaying in the wind that came along the valley they were within." I can also tell they you are going to take exception to that. So be it," the goat said looking at Soba head on.

' _He read me like an open book. Tch,_ ' Soba scoffed internally his feet adjusting quickly." You are trying to take the life of my planet! I am going to take exception!" Soba's body exploded into the full extent of glowing blue-green that he showed previously. His right foot backed up and he teleported away with a zipping sound.

His right fist shot down and stopped inches from the decrepit being's face, or rather the face moved to correspond to the punch. He sprang back teleporting again this time with his right knee shooting from the bottom of the goat's chin. The aged being tipped his head back and flipped away from the blow. The Yardratian watched in wonder as his sudden foe landed several dozen feet away. Soba faded backward with Instant Transmission to appear off to his foe's side bringing his right leg around like a blade.

It failed to meet his foe as he weaved around it. Soba's left hand swatted out missing as the goat-like being weaved his head around. Soba teleported behind his foe and rained down with a double ax fist attempting to land a single hit. Moro's body swept beneath his elevated frame like nothing. The combined hands hammered against the ground spreading cracks out and rattling a mountain while the hooded invader looked rather bored from a safe distance away.

"Grr," Soba teleported away. His frame flickered to the invader's side with an incoming left handed chop. It stopped inches from the being's face like it met a brick wall, a painful jolt shooting along the Yardratian's arm along with it.

The opposing being flicked his wrist and Soba was sent soaring. The Yardrat smashed against a tree and then to the ground with an unnatural jerking motion, his face compressing into the rapidly dying grass and cratering the hardening soil. The Yardrat pressed from the soil and narrowed his eyes. His frame teleported away with an expert use of Instant Transmission within a moment of him reaching his feet.

His right hand soared forth striking thin air like it were made of brick. Soba's drew it back again and let loose the hooded being's frame flickering around the attempt like it was moving in slow motion.' _How is he doing this?_ ' Soba inquired teleporting away.

The Yardratian appeared several feet away in a defensive posture with Moro's right hand raising." Can you counter this?" Soba questioned aloud teleporting forth.

Soba's right and left hands rained out in quick series. Moro's feet moved like water over the surface of the planet, his body weaving through each blow with expertise. Soba's left leg slashed out and missed as Moro swept around it. The Yardrat threw his left hand then his right in a scissoring motion. Moro weaved through both before dodging yet another kick with an immense ease.

 _'He's ridiculous,_ ' Soba teleported away.

A rock smashed from the side as he reappeared. Soba's body crashed to the ground several feet away skipping across the dying grass like a stone on water. His boots met the ground to provide a surface for recovery." Huh?" he looked up to find dozens of boulders shooting down at him. With Instant Transmission he avoided the insane rain of rock, but their thunderous impacts on the surface seemed like meteors had been wrought from the heavens.

Soba's baggy black pants ripped out smashing against the hooded being's head coming from a single effective Instant Transmission. The air around the alien's body snapped away and the rocks that were floating in the air crashed to the ground with thuds. Soba's hands clenched and he pushed off the strike, tipping the hooded head back with a swaying motion.

The opponent regained his footing quickly and narrowed his blazing crimson eyes. Soba landed several feet away with his arms poised, the energy of his foe becoming quite clear despite the targeting of his blow.' _His energy increased. Is more of this grass dead now? Does that mean he's using the planet's energy for himself too?_ ' he noted looking down as the ring of brown grass expanded far beyond its starting point.

From behind an entire mountain deteriorated into massive blocks. They shot forth at ridiculous speeds, the air around them burning as if they were meteors entering the planet's atmosphere." Hah!" Soba grimaced drawing his right hand back. His body though did not whip away as the previous attempts had led to believe.

"Wha-?" he turned as the destroyed mountain piled atop him. Heat scorched out upon each impact; his toned body being surrounded by an ever increasing shroud of ash. A final impact threw him back into a downward wave of impacts that bounced him from the ground like a basketball. His back spiked to the ground several feet in front of the goat where a large stone planted in to his body.

"Fool," the rock broke away with that word, a yellow lance of light shredding through it from below." Oh?" Moro seemed taken aback as Soba rose from the ground.

The Yardratians attire was thrown away into shreds revealing his bulked midsection and torso along with the blood streaks of reddish purple that marked it. His mask-like face guard was shattered down the center and his breaths had grown heavy behind it." I do not know how you countered my teleportation, but it is not my entire offense!" his right hand fired forth with Moro's right hand capturing it easily.

Soba yanked back bouncing on his palms to reach his feet. His left boot feigned to the side and he shot forth with great speed aiming a punch at the forehead of the goat that was awaiting him. His right hand shot out smashing down toward Moro's brow. The strike missed widely as Moro sidestepped it. Soba's hand reached the ground and he bounced at Moro for a shoulder tackle. This missed with Moro moving around by switching his hips within the cloak.

The Yardratian touched down onto his toes bringing his left foot around his body toward the back of Moro's head. It was stopped by a rock that was pulled from the ground, resisting the strike. No damage came from it and Soba spun away. His right and left hands raised into a combat stance and the rock that floated around the caprine entity's body buzzed around like a shield.

Soba sprang forth unloading with a barrage of right and left handed strikes. Moro's floating stone whirred about deflecting every impact of the punches while Moro watched on with a mild smile. Winds blustered with each strike from the blue skinned being, yet their mark was not flinching. Soba's right hand pulled fired straight at the end of the sequence smashing against lifted stone with enough force to break it into dozens of pieces.

Moro snickered while Soba panted.' _Incredible, I am fighting at the peak of my abilities and he is cancelling it. With abilities like this, I may be able to do nothing but alas I have to try,_ ' the Yardrat ground his teeth together while aiming his right and left hands forth.

A ball of green light appeared in the darkening skies light as Moro watched on." Begone for all that you have done with this planet! IMPACT CRUSHER!" belting out with frustration the energy blast ripped out in a twisting beam. The goliath pulse of verdant energy shone forth coiling with sparks of white-blue lightning. A blinding sheen cast from the head of the beam to all but Moro, who seemed to take all the light into his body with no reflection.

That was until it hammered against Moro's body a blinding flash of light. The dead grass at their feet deteriorated and shot through the air. Moro's outline crumbled within the light while Soba's voice rose furiously. His muscular arms flexed and twitched with pain and frustration, the dry ground cracking under the exhaustive use of energy.' _Taking that attack head on was a mistake. He may be more powerful than I but unprotected there is no chance!_ ' Soba thought launching his hand forth at peak extension.

The massive attack ground down against the hooded figure, fanning out like crashing against a wall. Soba's teeth bared down, and veins pushed to the surface along his forehead. Sweat poured down the corners of his face. Then, there was a massive explosion of white light that ripped out those twenty feet away from his body, where the opponent had been.

Two red eyes flickered in front of Soba's face and the energy he fired disappeared entirely." H-how could you possibly survive that?" Soba muttered with a startled look; his best attack had been nullified completely.

"You were foolish for coming at me and trying to keep this planet away from my hands," Moro grunted in a chuckle, his red eyes piercing into the Yardratian's soul." And now you dare mutter how I survived such a trivial attack?" Moro continued, his pale tongue licking the fringe of his lips as if he had just drunk a fine wine. The Yardratian wandered back in the display." Do you realize who I am now?" Moro's eyes narrowed and Soba's eyes bulged while his heart jumped a beat.

A swift right hand stuck from the Yardrat's back coated in thin streams of blood. More blood ran like a river from Soba's mouth while heavy breaths began to suck in for seemingly no reason. His muscles shuddered as a coldness began to set in, the eyes of the goat-like entity leering at him." You were this planet's mightiest warrior, weren't you?" Moro chuckled, his cloak blowing in the breeze." In my era, a warrior like yourself was quite rare, but I have dealt with many like you. The same way I am doing now," he removed his hand, a ball of blue-white energy coming with it.

"Gah!" Soba wheezed falling back, his eyes glassed over." I know...know...who... you...are...now...Moro..." he realized something he had heard from legends that's time had long since passed.

"Indeed, that is I," the goat smiled swallowing the energy ball, Soba's eyes rolling back. His tongue ran along the length of his mouth to taste the fullness of the ki he had just consumed." The planet is mine now. And I can enjoy a true meal in peace," his right hand rose into the air. White-blue light was yanked from the surroundings, and the entire planet.

* * *

 ** _Planet of the Kais (Parallel)..._**

"Something strange is happening in the North Galaxy," the newest Kaioshin, Koshin, said looking at his fellow Gods. His white mohawk waved in the motion and his gray eyes were beginning to shake for some reason.

Shin and Old Kai looked from their spheres together." What do you mean strange? There are plenty of strange things in the North Galaxy," the Old Kai mentioned with his wisdom." Those Saiyans on the Earth for example, or that one that was left to Vampa," his wrinkled face rippled as he spoke with the young warrior.

"No, this is beyond that decaying triple solar system, I believe it's the planet called Yardrat?" he asked looking at the strange sight that was beginning to unfurl across the entire world. His gray eyes shaking nervously at the passivity of the planet allowing whatever was occurring to unfold.

"Yardrat?" Shin brought his hand over the sphere with a raised brow. His black eyes started to grow in shock and awe at the sight, entire plains across the planet's front were turning from lush green to a decaying brown, in real time." An entire continent just lost all of its greenery! What is going on?" he muttered in shock, the words leaving his mouth resounding with equal awe.

Old Kai switched his viewing sphere and furrowed his brow." I don't see what the big deal is, it's just-" his paused mid-sentence as the planet began to change." What in tarnation? The planet is almost decaying, but at an accelerated rate! Shin! What's going on here! It's not like a normal planet being destroyed!" the elder Kai asked his successor loudly.

Shin looked at him equally confused." I didn't know there was anyone that could do that a planet. But I feel this weird negative energy there," he tilted his head to the side displaying further confusion." Maybe we can contact those on Earth to check it out? The entire planet is starting to die," the purple skinned God continued watching as the ocean along the planet's side began to change color with the rotation of the world.

"Uh, I can go and do that if you'd like Shin, sir," Koshin volunteered raising his hand." I do not think I am ready to help restore something of this magnitude. The least I can do is gather people that can investigate it," the green skinned Supreme Kai said honestly, his confused gray eyes showing anxiousness to get moving.

"That sounds like a good idea, go ahead Koshin," Shin advised looking down at Yardrat.' _Who could do this? Majin Buu and Frieza both just destroyed the planet, here is looks like it is getting its energy stolen,_ ' the Supreme Kai thought as Koshin prepared to teleport away.

Malicious ki exploded to the planet's surface catching the senses of the three Gods." Wait, who are-" Koshin asked preparing to teleport away.

A bolt of black energy smashed into his core at the same time his right and left index fingers met his brow. The explosion that followed restrained by the sound of a zipper undoing, his body vanishing before it could hit flush. This explosion of course brought the two Supreme Kais to attention, the evil energy that arrived being worth their undivided focus.

"He is surely going to die, even if he managed to teleport away. He was of no consequence to our goals," a stern voice escaped from in front of the two Supreme Kais though he hardly had concern from them." Now, onto the two of you. There is no need to stir attention as such you will be coming with me," he noted taking a step.

Shin stumbled back at the sight." Eh, who are you?" the Supreme Kai shouted with his teeth grinding together. His white hair waved as he stepped backward, a nervous bead of sweat falling from his brow.

The figure looked at him and cracked a small smile. The figure had white hair and blue skin, his red eyes showing his demonic allegiance. A skintight red suit rested along most of his body while a broad white chest plate crossed his torso. Bands of a black hue rested around his wrists and a matching skirt-like addition wrapped down his waist to his black colored boots. A potent dark energy surged around him and without a doubt this was Mira.

"I am Mira, the strongest warrior in the Demon Realm," perhaps boasting, the Demon replied powerfully. The final two words of his reply caused both Gods of Creation to take a worried step back.

' _Demon Realm?_ ' Shin's teeth chattered." Ancestor, what are we going to do?" he asked the Elder Kai. It was all he could think under the ire of the intimidating wall of force that sat in front of them.

"Shin, you need to go and get those like Son Gohan from Earth. There is no chance for either of us to survive this alone," Old Kai mentioned sternly while taking a breath in nervously.' _My, my, what trouble we've gotten into,_ ' he thought letting out a breath through his nose.

"Yes ancestor," Shin shook placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.' _This is like Majin Buu all over again, I can't let another attack on the World of the Kais go unpunished,_ ' he shivered watching as Mira's eyes narrowed.

Mira's body flashed forth, a dark cage appearing around Shin as he opened his palm." There is to be no interference as I said. Learn your place Supreme Kai," Mira mentioned looking at the trapped Kaioshin with stern features.

Shin's hands pulled from his brow and he grit." What plan? Is harassing a Kaioshin not enough for Demons?" he asked grinding his teeth.' _If only Turles were here, he'd surely put this one in his place. Wait, shouldn't I be able to reach him?_ ' Shin asked thinking about his new God of Destruction counterpart.

"We intend to revive the Demon Realm to the pinnacle of its power, there is no harm in keeping you trapped. Your resistance is proving futile," the stern Demon remarked. His hand reached against the cage pressing it in at Shin." You should not be playing your emotions so plainly on your face. I am not going to allow you to contact the God of Destruction in this Universe. There are no exceptions."

"Eh, you played it too much on your face. Rookie mistake, Shin," Old Kai complained trying to focus his mind.' _Then again there was Majin Buu. He had this happen to him before,_ ' Elder Kai noted focusing his mind elsewhere.

 _'But that has no impact on me. Turles, please come along now! We need your-'_ he paused after a moment, there was no connection." What? Why can't I do it?" the wrinkled old God complained stamping his feet angrily in the dirt.

Mira turned from the trapped Shin and looked at the Old Kai." You believed that this cage was what prevented your communication with the Hakaishin of this Universe? You are far from the first pair of Kaioshin that I have had to capture," he replied as dark glow appearing above the heads of both Supreme Kais." Your telepathy has been nullified entirely. There is no rescue coming for you, nor will anyone be able to find you," he noted coldly.

"What are you planning then?! Are you going to take us away?" the elder of the Kais shouted at Mira, he knew his body could not do much against the imposing Demon ki.

"I plan to yes. I hope you have lost all sense of resistance; your outs have been cancelled," he snickered coldly. A dark wall of energy reached down and surrounded the aging God much as it did Shin.

"Ancestor!" the younger Kai shouted looking at his elder. His hand tried to reach out but quickly he pulled it back upon contact with the energy that surrounded his body.

"I'll be fine, my old bones can take it, but not much more," Old Kai replied focusing on Mira." You really have this planned out. But aren't you missing something, there aren't powerful enough Demons to handle our counterpart? Surely, you know as well as I do."

Mira's eyes raised at the statement." Don't provoke him!" Shin shouted in concern.

"Pipe down, he knows what I am saying is the truth," Old Kai scolded his younger protege, stamping his feet within the confines.

"Old fool, you can believe what you want to believe. However, once we take you to the Demon Realm you will see the falsehood in which you hold your safety," Mira replied looking at them coldly.

Shin looked down upon himself with a furrowed brow.' _This is another unwinnable situation. It's like Buu all over again, but without the Grand Supreme Kai to rescue me in that time of need,_ ' the purple skinned down lowered his head.' _That's because I am the Grand Kaioshin, and I could do nothing,_ ' he ground his teeth together with frustration.

' _Shin has a right to have that face, there is no chance of escaping this magic despite my bluffing,_ ' the older God sighed to himself.' _There was only one being in all of my years with a magic that could do so much, Mechikabura. Somehow, he broke the seal that my Grand Kaioshin placed upon him and if that's the case we are in checkmate. Unless there is some miracle to work with,_ ' he thought to himself as Mira looked at them.

"Accepting your position? Wise, there is no stopping what is to come from the Demon Realm," Mira spoke to them before snapping his fingers. Dark energy exploded around the trapped Gods and their captor Demon teleporting all three far away.

* * *

 ** _Yardrat..._**

Hundreds of Yardratians attempted to flee as the pink sky above began to turn to a coal black shade. The ground they walked upon turned into fractured fissures with no rhyme or reason behind the frequency of the tremors nor the fracturing of the ground. Winds cut through the air at blistering pace shattering the glass in their buildings and scaring everyone further.

"Come, we have to go! Surely, there is another planet nearby!" someone shouted floating into the air, his bulbous eyes looking around. To his side two children floating up to be with their father.

Hastily, their index and middle fingers were poised against their brows. No matter the concentration they attempted, their bodies failed to move. To every attempting Yardratian it was like they had run out of the energy to use their most exclusive skills.

Birds that were flying in the crazed winds dropped from their positions in the sky to the ground, their bellies turning up and their hearts stopping within seconds. Rodents that were scurrying through the trees fell silent, their hastened chirping no longer present while their bodies dropped to the ground. Babbling fountains and lush green bushes turned a pale shade of brown. Gaseous clouds moved along the broken street as the Yardratians hurried around trying to find safe haven.

Domes of magma burst forth in the distance. Yardratians collapsed to the ground, no different than the rodents and birds that dared oppose what was occurring. Cataclysmic quakes followed spreading the red-orange glow of magma along the planet's surface like a second ocean. Explosive bursts of heat scored through the asphalt at the hands of some unknown bringer of death and destruction.

Within minutes, the entirety of Planet Yardrat was reduced to a ball of blackened rock. No wind blew, no water babbled, no creatures cooed, there was no grass any longer. Yardrat was stone silent until a lifting sound occurred, its location miles away from the disgrace world. That lifting sound though was the only noise the planet was to hear for the rest of its days in space and those days were infinitesimally small.

The rising cloaked figure was the cause of the noise. Hovering to his side, a resplendent ball of white-blue light that rested like a basketball over his palm. A smile was along his face the red glow of his eyes the sole embers of life on the dead world Yardrat.

His chin rose and his mouth opened, the sphere condensing to the size of a grapefruit. Joyously, he pushed the energy ball toward his opened mouth. It sunk down his gullet and into his stomach. His mouth closed and he looked across the dead planet with the utmost glee. His tongue reached out of his mouth and ran along the length of his lips to savor in the flavor of the planet.

' _How pleasant, what a lively planet,_ ' he chuckled grinning.

With a flicker of his gnarled index finger, a series of red lines crept through the surface of the dead world. Explosions filled the crevices while Moro watched it burn. A thunderous boom rocked space. Debris spread away in a huge flash of red-orange light that stretched for hundreds of thousands of miles. The detonation enough to turn even the sturdiest pieces or rock into nothingness.

All that remained where Yardrat stood was a lone piece of debris supporting Moro body.' _Excellent,_ ' Moro laughed at his handiwork and the power that he had taken from it.

* * *

 ** _Galactic Patrol HQ..._**

Merus and Jaco stood in front of a computer swiping through the sectors of the Universe that were under the Galactic Patrols supervision. Numerous planets whizzed by, luckily all of them were normal. That until they slid the screen to sector 19-B. That was the sector where Yardrat was however its orbit was void with the exception of a small piece of that remained stationary.

"Wait, this is where Planet Yardrat was, isn't it Merus?" Jaco inquired pointing to the void in the feed.

"Yes, it was," he tuned a small knob to give clarity to the image from the satellite they were using." And I figured that it would stay there for a long time, no random tough would be able to get past the warrior that lives there," Merus continued have met with Soba on numerous occasions.' _It is most definitely strange,_ ' he carefully noted while continuing to fine tune.

Jaco cupped his chin." Humph, interesting, guess you'll have to narrow on that piece of rock there," Jaco said obviously, albeit with a tone that seemed to imply a break through.

Merus ground his teeth." I believe so to," he replied letting out a sigh. Slowly, he directed the knob down where an outline became apparent along the debris catching Jaco's eyes again.

"Do you think we just found where Moro went to?" Jaco swallowed looking at the feed.' _Is that really him? Creepy,_ ' he thought nervously through chattered teeth.

The camera they were using buzzed in closer narrowing its focus to the lone piece of debris. The image was blurry at first and then it began to clear. The fuzz and loose particles quickly faded away to reveal a cloaked being standing atop that rotating rubble his withered right and left hands folded over his chest. A smile could be made out along his rounded snout, satisfaction.

Merus operated the joystick of the micro satellite further to get an even clearer view of the being." That is Moro, no mistaking it," Merus' own fear show as he gulped." He destroyed the Planet Yardrat," Merus said with a weariness to his voice and a fear present in his eyes.

Moro's head moved to look directly at the camera.

"What the?" Jaco questioned in shock with the stern stare.

"And it looks like he knows we're here," the taller of the pair said with a gulp as the goat's red eyes narrowed upon the center of the camera.

Dark streaks began to blur through the image and an error message appeared to follow. Then, the monitor they were looking through exploded. Sparks rained from the machine and it caught fire putting both Patrolmen several feet back with their weapons trained on the device. Sweat formed on their brows and shakiness was clear in their grasping hands.

"Request for assistance a monitor malfunctioned in the visual room," Merus said into his communicator with a hasty voice.' _His magic reached here despite being dozens of sectors away. And it was accurate enough to destroy out camera, how strong is he?_ ' he gulped looking at the shaking Jaco.

"How'd he know we were here?" Jaco asked dusting himself off.

Merus lowered his trained pistol and shook his head." I have no idea. But I get the feeling that no one in the Universe is safe."

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

Yato placed his hands on his hips, a curse leaving under his breath." Where? She was hear a few days ago," he grunted looking around at the carnage strewn landscape of Oceanus' planet.

Beside him, the multi-tailed fox Liquiir raised a brow." Who? This planet looks far too barren to support anyone," his yellow eyes looked around curiously.

Yato looked over at the vulpine alien and smiled." A friend of mine, or at least someone under my jurisdiction," the Hakaishin explained to his traveling companion." I took the responsibility of looking after her and now she's gone," he added taking a few steps forward over the saturated ground.

"I see, even Gods of Destruction have something to look over," Liquiir said staring about calmly.' _I never figured that. They are supposed to just destroy planets, aren't they?_ ' he thought watching as Yato's resting hands returned of his side.

"You can say that. This person isn't really someone that needs supervision because they're weak though," Yato explained stepping further away. His boots were following along a lightning bolt shaped tear in the ground." They need supervision because with the right circumstances they could be a threat to the entire Universe," he added reaching down to the base of the crack where the wet grass was charred.

"Interesting, then why spare them at all?" cautiously cupping his chin Liquiir asked following Yato's footsteps.

"Because I had to," Yato looked to the tranquil pond in the distance.' _She's usually around here, and with her energy at full display,_ ' he shook his head." I made a promise to the God of Destruction of her original Universe that I would look over her. They took in her younger sister, and I couldn't let them take both," he explained hopping over a spiked piece of the ground.

"Another Universe? This is starting to go beyond my scope, Yato," Liquiir mentioned springing forth off the uneven ground with perfect footsteps.

"Figures, it takes a while to get your head around it," the God of Destruction admitted walking to the edge of the pond." Just know that the person that lived here was something known as a Shadow Dragon and she was a dangerous one," Yato explained seeing the whipping cuts of wind against the shore line.' _What could get in your way that I couldn't sense Oceanus,_ ' he curiously asked walking to the short.

"A Shadow Dragon?" the fox asked his many tails swaying as he walked to be parallel with the Hakaishin.

Yato nodded." Yes, Shadow Dragons are beings of pure negative energy with insane abilities," the God of Destruction spoke up." Oceanus Shenron was someone that could control the weather. Turning a calm day into a deadly storm, a summer breeze into a knife that could cut a planet in two, creating bubbles of air that would explode without being visible. Left to her own devices she's not really a threat to people of our level but most warriors are not on that level," Yato explained reminiscing his sparring sessions with the Dragon.

"I think I understand; this Oceanus was a force of nature. How did she get beaten in her home Universe then? Did the God of Destruction step in there as well?" Liquiir asked as Yato looked over at him.

"Well, ol' Beerus did join in on the fight but he never got the shot to fight her. It was actually a group of warriors there that had reached God ki that fought the Shadow Dragons," he answered the fox's curiosity.

"So, does that Universe have mortals like me then?" Liquiir continued to inquire.

"Beyond you, beyond me, Universe Seven is a Universe full of insanely powerful warriors. The only Universes that are comparable are Universe Eleven and Twelve," the black haired God explained to the fox he had saved from Demons." There are plenty of fighters out there capable of pushing me to my limit when I think about it. There could be a few here," Yato smiled thinking about warriors from his own Universe.

' _I want to see these monsters for myself then. Surely, there has to be a way,_ ' the orange furred being smiled. Yato's blue eyes narrowed on the pond drawing attention to the reason they were there in the first place." Do you have any clue as to who can take a Shadow Dragon then without being detected by you?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah, the only thing I can think about is one of those Demon Realm warriors that were chasing you. They seemed to be aiming for the strongest in the Universe after all," Yato answered shaking his head." But to block out my senses there needed to be a ton of magic involved that neither of those guys had. I bet it was a Demon God," he grabbed the hilt of his sword.' _The problem is the only Demon God I knew about was Demigra, that's why we weren't concerned with the Demons. But if there are more Demon Gods we could be in trouble,_ ' he noted shaking his head.

Liquiir's black paws balled into fists." Interesting, then we were targeted for our power," the fox snickered.

"That makes sense to me," Yato grabbed his sword's hilt.

"What are we going to do though?" Liquiir's brows raised.

"Hope that they needed Oceanus power. Judging from those two that tried to attack you though whoever is orchestrating this has a lot of pull," the God of Destruction answered." There's no doubt about it, we're about to head into a war," Yato drew his sword from his waist.

"Don't worry, I am ready. I will not be embarrassed again."

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

The decayed orbit of Yardrat held the desiccator of the world and the stone that its destroyer rested on. A grin crossed his face his first meal in so long had come and gone pleasantly.' _Those Galactic Patrol fools will not interfere after that showing, not that their involvement matters,_ ' he remarked with a smile as a dark ki appeared behind on the rock.

Mira looked at the wrinkled being with typical stone features." I see that there was nothing to worry about in regard to your meal here," the blue skinned Demon said to the caprine destroyer.

"Of course not, it seems that the Kaioshin were nothing to worry about either," Moro replied looking to Mira with a coy smile.

Mira nodded." No, they hardly resisted, it is clear they understood our position."

"And little Towa had obtained the second Shadow Dragon, as she said she would," Moro smiled pleased.

"Does that mean that we can advance to the next stage of our plans?" Mira asked rhetorically, his red eyes narrowing.

Moro smiled his slightly less wrinkled features showing vigor." You are correct."

* * *

 ** _Sometime later (Earth)..._**

Chirping caught his ears along with the warmth of a star's light being filtered through high clouds. Wet soil sat beneath him and charred grass too, he had made a collision with the ground. He tried to pull himself up, but a biting pain struck him in the ribs. This pain brought his attention to the center of his body where charred blue fabric stuck to the blackened skin that rested there.

"What am I doing here?" he asked looking around, gray eyes curiously staring about." Is this the Earth?" he mumbled aloud curiously to see rows of corn and other vegetables reaching for miles in either direction." Are there humans around?" he pressed his hand against the ground with a wince, the pain in his core too tender to move so much.

The green skinned being looked down at his hands.' _How long have I been laying here?_ ' Koshin inquired as his white hair bobbed up and down.

Along the center of the incoming corn fields a blue truck rattled up. It has a patch of silver-y duct tape over the center of the fender and a bungee holding down the hood. Windshield wipers waved back and forth kicking away dirt and other things from the windscreen of the vehicle, several strange ostrich-like birds scrambling from the corn as it continued up.

"It is a human," the being thought leaning back against the dirt with a tenderness on his face, white hair dropping over his forehead.

The vehicle stopped at the edge of his impact crater. The door opened shakily with a boot sticking out from the side to kick it open further. A man with white hair emerged from the vehicle, a pair of spectacles resting on his nose while tired black eyes looked forward. In his hand a trusty long gun, possible a shotgun or rifle, was shakily pointed forth his tattered blue overalls bearing several patches, including one over the chest.

"Who in the world decided to drop back onto my property? I'm just a lowly farmer, why can't y'all pick on someone else!" he complained keeping his gun pointed forth. The green being that laid before him bearing a confused look on his face.

' _What a strange human, I figured they looked more like that one I met,_ ' Koshin referred to the dead warrior, Yamcha, that was there on the day of his birth. His ears rang while he looked down the white haired being that was before." Pardon? Is this the Planet Earth?" the stunned being asked raising a white brow.

"Damn right it is, now get off my property...uh...please," the man complained letting out a sight. His shakiness was from an experience long in the past, but it remained all too fresh in his mind.

The being pressed against the ground slowly, his ornate clothing sweeping in the wind. His green skin reflected sunlight while he reached his full vertical base, dwarfing the squat farmer." My apologies, I was not intending to land here," the God explained as the Potara Earrings along his ears rattled.

"Wha?" the man questioned keeping his gun trained on the man.

"But I am glad that I did manage to find the Earth. I am sorry for bothering you," he bowed calmly despite the pain in his stomach. His gray eyes noticed the crater that had come from his unwanted landing." Let me make it up to you before I go, after all I damaged your property," his right hand waved and the damaged grass and land molded back to normal, as if there had been no contact.

"What the heck? How in the world did you do that?" the farmer questioned lowering his gun from the green skinned being.

Koshin winced, returning to his upright position." I better be going now, I may be too late as is," he noted placing his index and middle fingers to his brow. Instantly, he vanished from the man's sight.

"What in the world did I just see? No one's going to believe this, ever," the grayed old human said in confusion, his head shaking." Heck, I saw it and I don' believe it," he huffed turning back to his car.

* * *

 ** _Son Goku's Home..._**

The Earth raised Saiyan was in a push-up position dropping up and down on his right arm. His head dropped and his shoulders rolled, and he grinned while working." Yup, that's good enough for right now," the blue donning warrior smiled pushing his hand down and popping up to his feet. He popped up with balance smiling while a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Phew, that was pretty good," Goku assured using his orange wrist bands to wipe that bead away. His attention though caught onto the sound of teleportation echoing through the air.' _Wow wasn't expecting Gohan to show up,_ ' he smiled turning on his heels to greet the arrival. The son of Bardock tilted his head curiously.' _Wait that's not Gohan's ki,_ ' the palm haired warrior inquired.

What he saw though, was someone that he never wanted to see again. He had green skin and elf-like ears with a white mohawk positioned on his head with the lead bang dropping between his eyes. He wore a posh dark blue tunic with crimson piping over the chest and around the edges of the attire. Puffy blue sleeves started at the Kaioshin's shoulder, beneath the expanded shoulder guards, and tapered down to his relaxed hands. A light blue sash was tight at the waist, wrapped fully around the body with nothing hanging down. Blue pants, matching the sleeve color, reached down the tall Kaioshin's legs to his plain white boots.

"Zamasu!" Goku's black hair rose into a Super Saiyan flame, his eyes tinting a blue green shade as he prepared to charge.' _How'd he make it back here! I'm not going to let him do anything close to what he did with Trunks' time!_ '

"No! Son Goku, wait!" Koshin shouted with his hands reaching out in confusion. A wince appeared along his face and he grasped at the burn along his ribs, showing weakness in front of Earth's defender." I'm not this Zamasu you are shouting about. I'm a friend," he added looking up from his hunch.

"Huh? Wait a second, you're not Zamasu," the warrior looked confused the golden leaving his hair to return to its natural palming black.

Koshin winced removing his hand from his wound." No, I am the Kaioshin Koshin," he replied with a bit of relief.' _I see he understand, good. Facing this mortal head on would surely be the end of me,_ ' he noted knowing the immensity of power that Goku possessed." And I unfortunately do not come to bare good news to you, or the people of the Earth," he explained looking to the ground with a furrowed brow.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the blue donning Saiyan asked tilting his head in confusion." Is someone attacking you guys?" he added in curiously noticing the burn along Koshin's core." If that's the case, there isn't much time to spare."

Koshin winced keeping a hand on the burn wound along his stomach." Yes, we were under attack. 'Were' because I do not know how long I've been unconscious. I was sent here to retrieve the strongest warriors on Earth to get assistance. I feel now though that I could be too late," he sighed feeling the pain of failure atop his injuries.

The palm haired warrior smiled, placing his index and middle fingers to his brow." We don't know if we don't try," he attempted to sense the Supreme Kais and their energy but got nothing." Huh, that's weird, I can't sense those guys from here," he questioned tilting his head to the side.

"I figured, I am too late," Koshin added looking to the ground.

"Maybe not, they could be hiding their energy. How about you take me to Planet of the Kais with your teleportation? That doesn't need an energy to follow," Goku smiled strongly, his hands clenching.' _But if someone could fight those guys there is some serious trouble,_ ' he noted internally not wanting to shake the rookie Supreme Kai further.

Koshin nodded extending his right hand toward Bardock's youngest son." Grab hold," he smiled.

"All right, let's do this!" Goku shouted as his long haired brother cut around the house.

"Do what? Where are you going?" Raditz inquired as Goku's palm sat on Koshin's open hand.

"To the Planet of the Kais, want to come?" Goku asked smiling.

"I'll need an explanation, but why not," Raditz shook his head grabbing hold of his brother's other hand.

"Two is better than one under these circumstances," Koshin assured.

"I'd say so," Goku nodded while Raditz waited.

"Let's go then," Raditz grunted curiously.

'Zip!' they vanished into the heavens.

* * *

Instantly, they appeared upon the surface of the Sacred Planet of the Kais. Three blue crystal balls sat in a triangle in the center of the field showing that it was the spot where the warrior had left. Strangely Shin and the Old Kai however were nowhere to be found; Koshin's face sunk as he realized that while Goku and Raditz looked around confused.

"Shin and Old Kai are gone," Raditz noted unable to sense their energy.' _I bet that's the reason he's bringing Kakarot here,_ ' the long haired warrior thought inferring from the circumstance.

Koshin wobbled forth with his brows furrowing." No, I am too late," the green skinned Kaioshin growled balling his fists.

"Don't worry, maybe they just got taken, I can probably follow the guy from here," Goku's index and middle fingers traced out trying to find any energy in the area. His black eyes closed attempting to narrow focus further." Gah, man, nothing. Those guys must have been taken away a bit longer ago than I thought. Sorry, Koshin," the Saiyan raised on Earth sighed.

"Taken away? Who would be dumb enough to kidnap a Kai?" Raditz asked looking around.

Koshin clenched his teeth further." It was a Demon, a terrifyingly powerful Demon," he explained looking to the spot where the portal had opened. Where those red eyes first peered through.

"Demon? Like Dabura?" Raditz asked with hands upon his hips.

Koshin looked confused." I doubt he was like the old Demon King, though I only heard of Dabura through stories. This Demon had blue skin and short white hair."

Those clues garnered both Saiyans attentions instantly." Wait, did he have a weird symbol on his armor? Like one of those infinity things that Gohan writes about?" Goku asked with focus.

"Well, it looked like this," Koshin's right hand swiped over the grass. The plants turned into a white shade that bore a striking similarity to an infinity emblem, but with the rings broken into jagged points.

Raditz clenched his right hand and slammed it into his left." Kakarot, you know as well as I do, who that is," Bardock's eldest noted looking to his brother, who bore a stern expression.

"Yeah, those guys that attacked us after the World Tournament. But I thought they all died," Son Goku pointed out looking at the symbol sternly. That symbol carried a meaning that struck him deeply, Demigra's forced evolution in Pan and the fight that followed it.' _Those guys are back somehow? No way,_ ' Goku thought balling his fists.

Koshin was the confused one again." You faced them before?"

"It had to be thirteen years ago, maybe more, it was before were trained to become Gods," Raditz explained giving a bit of information to the Supreme Kai." And their leader showed that fact to us too," Raditz answered looking aside.' _Demigra put Kakarot and I on notice like nothing else. He was the reason that we jump started out training with Whis,_ ' he remembered clenching his fists.

"Then, you can beat them now, correct? And get Shin and my ancestor back?" Koshin asked. Looking at Son Goku and Raditz he felt the pit in his stomach filling up with a bit of hope.

Raditz nodded." Yes. And once we tell the others about this, well, these Demons are not going to know what hit them," the long haired warrior informed looking to the God of Creation confidently.

"Fantastic mortals," Koshin exclaimed looking at the pair with utmost adoration.

"All right, we'll get on that as soon as we get back," Goku smiled placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"Until then, keep yourself safe. You don't know if that Demon will try to come back to finish the job," Raditz added cautiously, his black eyes tracing around to assure it was safe.

"Right, thank you," Koshin bowed wincing.

"And how about you take this," Raditz pulled a small green bean from the inside of his obi." It's a Senzu Bean, it will patch you up no problem," he went to throw it until Koshin smiled.

"No, no, I'm okay. I was more worried about getting the news to people that would listen than my own safety," Koshin explained nervously, a bead of sweat falling from his brow. A yellow light washed from his hand over the wound healing it completely and repairing the skin above it like it had never happened.

"See ya around Koshin! You should stay safe, we need to get back to the Earth if things are going to get bad," Goku nodded.

"And if you need anything, we are just a teleportation away," Raditz smiled like a concerned parent.

"I understand," Koshin said with a nod.

That comfort assured Goku and Raditz vanished with Instant Transmission, leaving Koshin to his own devices.

* * *

 _Eh? Yardrat eradicated? The Supreme Kais imprisoned? And now the Demon Realm prepares for a next step? What exactly is meant to come? Few have a clue about what is going to unfold, can those that do hold the line until the chaos garners enough attention? The antebellum is coming to a swift end and war is going to exploded. Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _R:_** Wait, I can't remember, if the Kaioshin die, does that kill Beerus or Turles? Also, if you are seriously struggling around Gohan being so far beyond the others, I personally would be fine with a small retcon to reduce him to something like a 16 instead of the 20 he currently is. Maybe make it so that he was stronger in that moment due to his surroundings? It was pretty wild to see Trunks and co get curbstomped, and Mirra being possessed is pretty insane honestly. The moments on Earth were really nice honestly.

 _ **A:** Yes, if the Kaioshin die it will also kill Turles, not Beerus he not the Hakaishin anymore. That fact would also alert the King, which is like Goku pressing the Zeno button in canon, the Demon Realm are not that bold yet. I was thinking about the same thing honestly, retconning Gohan's power to be spur of the moment boost atop a baseline power. I'm gonna make that the canon now, hope people don't mind it, he's still the strongest in Universe Seven. It's a sign that this Towa is not the same as the one that Raditz killed so easily years ago, and now with both Shadow Dragons in hand what is she planning?_

 ** _R:_** _I loved this story. A big war is about be unleashed, I can't wait to the most epic fight against Lord Mechikabura and his Demon army._

 _ **A:** It's going to be pretty wild. I can't wait to start cracking into it honestly._

 ** _R:_** _i just remembered a question i wanted to ask. didnt the demons captured every saiyan in hell or just bardock and vegeta? and if so how did they get resurrected?_

 _ **A:**_ _They took every credible threat from Hell that they felt would be necessary. So yes, they took several other Saiyans that just Bardock and King Vegeta. And they were revived due to Mechikabura's immense magic power, and that's only the tip of the iceberg in regards to the Dark Demon Lord._

 _Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter as well.(To all my fellow uni/college students: enjoy your Spring Break and don't do anything too stupid) Until next time,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **One day later...**_

A sonic boom exploded through the air as an object far exceeding the speed of sound descended through the atmosphere. Its hull was a burning red, the threshold of the heat shields being revealed in a full display. The yellow bulbs that served as windows showed the interior in a brief glimpse as it crashed through a cloud to another boom. The important part was that there was no pilot captaining.

The craft's black lettered name spelled out as the friction increased: GRAND TOUR. Another cloud was turned to nothingness as the ship passed by several sonic rings wrapping around its reentry. The metal hissed and the craft passed between the ridges of two mountains aiming for a brown-rust colored floor of a butte filled wasteland. One that had seen its share of battles.

A final surged of red light burned off and the vessel slammed against the ground. Ancient boulders fell from precarious positions along their mountains from the impacts. They smashed in the ground at the edges of the crater that expanded from the craft's crash site. Steam burned off as glass began to form from the dust meeting a collision with the hull of the star ship.

The steam blew off into the sky and the acrid smell of burning dirt faded with it. The metallic frame of the ship was crumpled where impact had occurred, but its rounded shape had resisted much of the force. The door was not moving, nor did anything stir within the darkened cabin. The only known thing was, that with a crash landing, the Grand Tour of the stars had come to a screeching halt.

Someone halfway across the planet was alerted by the collision. His white gloves taut against a balled fist and flaming hair brushing as he lowered his head with frustration.

"Vegeta?" a blue haired woman questioned feeling the building shake with the immense energy of her husband.

"I know Bulma, I'm going to check it out now," came his reply as he pulled a sleeveless leather jacket over his shoulders.' _If anyone hurt my children, they are in for a world of pain,_ ' the father growled through his teeth. A fraction of a second later he flickered away at an insane speed.


	25. Chapter 25

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Unleashed! Darkness' Gate Opens!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part One_**

* * *

Vegeta appeared in the wasteland within a second from leaving Capsule Corps his black eyes leering at the downed craft. His keen senses scanned the ship for any signs of life, luckily he found three.' _They are alive, but they have very faint ki. It is almost like they were all knocked unconscious,_ ' the white boots of the Elite crunched against the glassy sand and he approached slowly.

Desperate to assure the security of his children the Elite's right hand found its way into the door frame. With a flick of a single finger the door was pried free and set aside gently.' _Bulma can fix that later,'_ Vegeta smiled before looking into the ship.

Laying strewn along the floor of the ship were the three Z-Fighters he detected, he however failed to notice the lack of Mirra Shenron. Bra laid with a tear across her torso and what appeared to be shackles locked around her wrists and ankles, her blue eyes remaining closed as he arms were placed beneath her head.' _Bra what happened to you?_ ' the Prince inquired his eyes trailing over to his firstborn.

Trunks was against the wall with his arms resting at his side. His features were serene, empty, it seemed like he had been put to sleep rather than knocked unconscious.' _You too Trunks? Who could show up onto the ship and knock the two of you unconscious without so much as denting it?_ ' the Elite continued to himself while looking to Cha.

' _Even Yamcha's daughter. She's part Hera-jin though and I'm almost certain she's as strong as Bra,_ ' Vegeta grunted placing his hands on his hips.

His hands clenched and his teeth ground together." You three, get up!" he shouted in a commanding, yet gruff tone. This rang out through the crashed ship and to the trio of unconscious warriors, but it failed to get a stir from them. Vegeta shook his head taking a few steps back." Fine, it looks like I'll be carrying you then," he rolled his eyes with a snicker before hopping into the hub of the ship.

His right arm slung Cha over his left shoulder and his right brought Trunks over his right. He reached down from that position to scoop Bra in his arms like a father would carry a child. His black eyes turned to the west and with a blurring motion he vanished.

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps (Two minutes later) ..._**

The three unconscious Z-Fighters were positioned on adjacent beds in the medical ward of Capsule Corps. Their faint injuries covered with light bandages and medical tape, while their index fingers bore devices to measure their vitals. Vegeta stood in the room leaning against the wall with his right foot against it. His wife tended to them with caution while checking their stable vitals to assure herself that the trio were remaining in a safe range.

"Vegeta, do you have any clue what happened? Was the ship beaten up?" Bulma asked her husband with a sigh, her graying blue hair being pushed from between her eyes.

"No. The only damage was on those three," the Saiyan Prince pointed out with a scowl." I don't get it either, looking at them there was practically nothing that hurt them. The metal around Bra's wrists broke the minute I touched it; I don't know how it could hold her. And those two had no signs of damage at all," Vegeta pointed to Trunks and Cha.

Bulma leaned back in her chair. Her blue eyes looked to the ceiling for a moment and she let out a sigh." This is just weird then. I don't get it, you guys are the strongest in the Universe," the genius sighed placing her hands on her thighs.

Vegeta grunted." It had to be some kind of cheap trick then. Someone is brash to try and send a message to me," the Prince furrowed his brow. His gloved fists clenched, and the entire structure began to rock, golden light filling the room as he transformed.

Bulma's seat pushed away as her husband's Super Saiyan aura pushed through the room. Vegeta noticed this and let his grip loose, a calming breath going out through his nose." Sorry, Bulma. That was a bit much, but it's obvious that attacking my son and daughter was meant for me," the flame haired Saiyan assured leaning back against the wall.

"I know, Vegeta. But who'd be that dumb?" the head of Capsule Corps. said blatantly to her husband.

"I have no clue," Vegeta shook his head with a furrowed brow.

Bra's blue eyes opened, and her body jerked upward." Mirra! Don't take her!" she shouted throwing her hand forth with an energy bullet.

Vegeta swiped in front of it with his left palm keeping it for meeting Bulma's face." Bra wake up!" Vegeta shouts crushing the energy sphere in his palm like it was a candy wrapper.

Sweat rolled down his daughter's face as she looked up." Wait, dad, mom? We're back to the Earth? Was all of that a dream?" she heaved heavily with labored breaths. A sinking feeling had found its way into her stomach and the fact they were on Earth made it go away.

"Why were you shouting for Mirra Shenron? She wasn't on the ship when you landed. Where is she?" Vegeta asked.

Bra's complexion lost all color, her blue eyes shaking." That wasn't a dream, she's really gone."

Bulma cleared her throat." What's wrong sweetie? What do you mean she's really gone?" the genius asked looking at her youngest child with concern.

"They, they took her," Bra answered with a shiver." They took her and we couldn't do anything to stop them," the half-Saiyan continued.

"Who took Mirra Shenron, Bra?" her concerned father softened his voice.

Before she could answer Trunks sat up. His blue eyes briefly bore a dark glow and a red flash." Trunks, you're awake! Maybe you can help us-" Bulma smiled seeing her son's alert features giving her a huge relief.

Trunks tore the detector from his hand and started to the door." Mom, I need to find Raditz," he remarked walking past her with Vegeta raised a brow.

Vegeta turned as Trunks walked by." And why do you need to do that? I'm right here," Vegeta said looking at his son. There was a blankness in Trunks' gaze that showed he was not quite awake, a haziness that was never present before.

"I have to tell Raditz," Trunks replied like reading from a script before pushing past and through the door.

"Tell him what?" Vegeta grabbed his son along the shoulder keeping him from getting too far beyond the door frame.

"That there is nothing that any of us can do to stop the rise of the Demon Realm, we should give up and accept it," he replied synthetically. Vegeta's black eyes shook in that moment.

"Demon Realm?" Vegeta muttered to himself raising his brow in confusion." What are you talking about Trunks?" Vegeta asked shaking his head and returning to his normal stare.

"No, that was real too," Bra placed her hands on the side of her face with a nervousness in her voice. Trunks took advantage of the delay and kept walking.

"What was real?" her father asked ignoring his son, knowing the news he intended for Raditz.

"A Demon took Mirra away, we couldn't touch her," Bra shook her hands, hands balling against the sheet. A tear rolled down from the corners of her eyes and she took in a sobbing breath." She hurt Cha, and chained up Trunks, and I don't remember what she did to me," the blue haired hybrid continued to sob to her father and mother.

' _A Demon taking away a Shadow Dragon? That doesn't seem right, I know it's been years since then, but the only one that comes to mind on a level even close is Demigra,_ ' Vegeta thought. The Saiyan Prince looked at his daughter with a firm smile along his face." Humph, it doesn't matter. No matter who they are we are going to beat them," Vegeta said in a fatherly tone resting his hand upon his daughter's shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Raditz stood adjusting an obi around the wait of the orange gi pants that he was wearing." How long do you think it'll take Kakarot?" the long haired Saiyan inquired to his blue donning brother. The palm haired warrior to his right fixing his orange wristbands in the process.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that when they come, we're going to be in for a long haul. I mean, how many people can go and kidnap two Kaioshin?" Son Goku replied curiously stretching his legs.

"I feel the same," Raditz clenched his fists. His eyes trailed over the smile on his brother's face.' _He lives for combat like this, the stakes don't matter either. He's going to do everything he can to keep the Earth safe,_ ' Raditz felt the determined air escaping his brother as they awaited what was to come.' _Hard to blame him. I live for it too,_ ' the elder sibling smiled.

Goku stood up from his stretches and tilted his head." Hey, wait, is that Trunks? When did those guys get back?" Goku asked as the familiar energy of Vegeta's son tore through the air.

Raditz folded his arms." I don't know, Kakarot," the long haired warrior spoke puzzled as Trunks touched down.

"Raditz, Raditz," Trunks said in repetition while he approached, Goku standing with a confused stare upon his face.

"What is it Trunks? Why are you so out of breath?" the eldest of Bardock's children inquired.

Trunks looked at him and cleared his throat." There is nothing that you, or any of us, can do to stop the resurrection of the Demon Realm. We need to give up and let what is going to happen, happen," Vegeta's son explained causing both Goku and Raditz to take a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Trunks? How do you know about the Demon Realm?" Raditz questioned looking at him with a balled fist.' K _akarot, do you think what I think?_ ' the burly Saiyan asked his younger sibling telepathically.

' _Yeah, something's up,_ ' the blue donning fighter nodded.

"They wanted me to warn you," Trunks said before a purple-black flash burst from his brow. The Saiyan brothers threw their arms up in defense but quickly dropped those guards when Trunks fell face first to the green grass that sat beneath their feet.

A mere part of a second later Trunks' hands clenched the grass, his lavender hair shaking." Hey, wait, this is green grass, and those shoes-" he muttered his groggy thoughts. His blue eyes trailed up to the Saiyan brothers." Raditz, Goku? We're back to the Earth? But how did I get all the out here? What happened to the Grand Tour?" the firstborn of Vegeta asked standing up.

"What are you trying to pull?" Raditz asked picking Trunks up by the collar of his shirt.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked raising a brow nervously as his feet left the ground.

"You don't remember what you just said?" Goku tilted his head to the side.' _Then, again Pan had no idea what happened when Demigra did whatever to her. Is this something similar?_ ' the son of Bardock wondered.

"No, what did I say? Where are Bra and Cha?" Trunks looked around confused, his blue eyes shakily staring about.

Raditz let him go to the ground." You said something about the Demon Realm, and how we should surrender. You remember that now Trunks?" the long haired full-blood questioned the half-Saiyan.

"Not at all, the Demon Realm what are you guys talking about?" Trunks wondered shaking his head to clear a groggy feeling.

Goku tilted his head." Heh, that's pretty weird," the palm haired fighter pointed out with a sigh. His arms folded his hands over his chest and shook his head." I think you should go home and get some rest Trunks, you must be pretty tired from space," he sternly said with a nod to his brother.

Raditz chuckled." Go Trunks, I'm sure Bulma and Vegeta would like to see you," he patted the warrior on the back.

"Yeah, right, I don't even know how I ended up here," Trunks said with a bit of stutter before running and shooting off into the air again.

"What do you think about that Raditz?" his brother asked.

"Just like you, I have no idea. But if they're trying to send messages through Trunks, they're pretty desperate or they think they can take us," his protected hands balled tightly, and he looked to his brother.

"Yeah maybe. Trunks isn't a lightweight though, we should double down on being careful. We know how trick Demons and be," the blue donning Saiyan said resting his hands on his hips.

"You're right. Well then, let's keep focused. If Trunks was their messenger, we shouldn't have too long a wait to find out which one is the right answer," Raditz noted looking to the sky.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Towa smiled with a sick glee." It looks like my message reached them loud and clear," she said while a dark coil appeared around the edge of her finger.

A staff clacked as Mechikabura walked forth, his wrinkled features bearing a smile. The legion of red eyes leering from the background provide him with a source of overwhelming confidence." What a most excellent occurrence," his wooden staff raised to the air. A dark star rose from the top of it while pulsating with a blinding flash of light.

His sullen red eyes looked over the room and he grinned." There is no need to grant them any form of preparation! Our cause will begin now!" the stars light continued to flash out across the darkness with a blinding glow.

"Gravy, Towa, Poutine, Shroom, Chamel, Sauza, I entrust much of our operations to the six of you," Mechikabura advised." Until I regain my youth," the wrinkled being muttered softly garnering the attention of the six Demon Gods.

"Yes, my lord," the said in unison bowing with their fists against the ground.

"The rest of you know where you are to be sent and I expect no failures," he snickered narrowing his gaze at the warriors coldly. Those in the darkness nodded as the aged Moro walked beside Towa, Mira standing confidently in the shadows.

"Now go! Servants of the Demon Realm reclaim the world that is so rightfully ours!" he belted out as the legion began to disappear.

"Little Towa, I assume that you will not mind me trailing along to the Earth with you?" the aged goat, Moro asked resting a hand upon the female Demon Goddess' shoulder.

She looked to the taller being with a smile." It will be no problem, grandfather. The Earth is a most interesting place however."

Moro grinned hungrily at the prospect, his eyes lowering." I do hope so. It was far from spectacular in my time."

"Lord Mechikabura, you are free to use the Shadow Dragons when you see fit. They have been transformed into loyal servants of the Demon Realm," Towa said bowing to wrinkled realm leader.

"I see, you also managed to resurrect the others then."

"Yes, with your magic nothing is impossible, my lord," he bowed as Moro narrowed his gaze.

"Excellent," Mechikabura rolled his hands and smirked." Now, go and pursue your task."

Towa then vanished with Moro leaving the Demon Realm to its master.

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

The strongest in the Universe sat peacefully on his beach planet, arms folding over his bare chest." What a nice day," he smiled taking a breath in of the beach worn air. His skintight black pants led to a pair of knee high, white armored boots while his exposed torso merely bore a necklace with a strange spiral-like bit at the edge of it.

"You know Longan sitting around and doing nothing is bad for you," a feminine voice came from behind him. Her blonde hair swaying with different streaks of color throughout as she approached.

"Keki? What the heck brings you all the way out here?" Longan questioned stumbling back across the sand with broad eyes. his hair swaying back in the motion while a bead of sweat fell from his brow.

The female warrior adjusted her denim jacket, the white cropped top beneath shifting slightly." What do you think?" she raised a brow, her single gloved hand reaching to the left side of waistline to a holster. The single legged pair of pants she wore leading graciously into a pair of white boots like those of the man she was talking to.

"You've got a mission that you can't handle alone right? A big bad that even the strongest member of the Galactic Police Force can't handle," he rolled his eyes as she pulled a badge from her holster.

"Yeah, so if you could just come along and make sure-" she was cut off as he looked at her.

"You realize you don't have to ask, right?" Longan reached out and grabbed her around the wrist." You were dumb enough to say, 'I do'. I kind of have to go along with you," he smiled giving her a wink.

The female fighter blushed before looking away." Then, put a shirt on. This isn't a show of how physically fit you are," she grunted her pupils crossing back over her eyes to look at his toned physique.

"My eyes are up here," he noticed laughing. He walked over to the side of his beach chair, a white tee shirt fitting firmly there." I have one right here don't worry," he smiled while the sky turned to a tar-like pitch hue.

"What?" Keki stared up with awe.

A dark line had crossed through the sky and a pouring out of negative energy followed. Several shapes appeared within this darkness their cold eyes staring down over the planet with a malevolent glee.

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

"What wrong Cap'n?" a white haired man asked from the opposite side of a bar, a blush showing how drunk he had become.

The short blonde on the back end of the bar placed the mug he was washing down." Everything. I haven't felt something like this in a long time."

* * *

Three young women stood in the center of a grand pyramid, their dresses whirring as they swiped their arms around. The first had long green hair that stopped at the base of her shoulder with a yellow-orange headband complimenting it. A frilly, long sleeved pink dress hung along her body while black leggings reached down from beneath it into a pair of pink high heels.

Second, a shorter figure wearing a yellow dress and shoulder wrapping cape. She had orange sunglasses and bluish black hair that was cut bob-like around her face and head. A lone yellow-white beret finished the outfit as she winked to the center of the area with a joyous glee.

Lastly, flanking the other side of the first, was young brunette woman wearing a blue dress. She had long black gloves that ran from her hands up to her shoulders while black leggings reached beneath into a pair of brown boots. A smile upon her face as she raised her hands to cup her chin with utmost glee.

They were looking forth at a large palatial coach, where a single figure sat. She had tanned brown skin and a beauty mark on the side of her face. A motif that could be described as ancient was common along her features, yet she had a youthful and beautiful complexion that overlooked the trio of young woman with a vested interest and glee.

"My, my girls you are indeed beautiful," she smiled shifting her legs from their laying position to a more seated approaching." In all of my years I would have never guess three more perfect maidens existed. Mind, body, and spirit toned to their most beautiful," the figure smiled looking at the trio with glee.

"You really think so?" Brianne de Chateau, the head of the trio, asked her hands linking together while she leaned toward the pharaoh-like figure.

"Yes, my dear, you Kamikaze Fireballs, are indeed fetching," the woman smiled gesturing with her hand." I feel that there is further beauty to be reached beyond even your next forms. Magical girls are wonderful," she smiled.

"Ah, thank you so much Lady Jerez," Sanka smiled her brown hair waving as she bowed.

"Humph, no worries darling it what I as the judge of beauty is to do," Jerez replied, her beaded black hair swaying as she laughed.

"Do you have any advice, Lady Jerez?" Su Roas questioned looking at the brown skinned judge. Her glasses covered eyes showing curiosity.

"Advice for you three? Not at all, you are on the right track to displaying your true beauty like buds of flowers just a spring is about to make them bloom," elegantly Jerez gesture craning her arm into the air. The gesture made the three girls look at her with a shock and admiration, blushes formed along their faces as she brought her arm down." You should stay with what you are, you wonderful Kamikaze Fireballs," she winked with a joyful smile on her face

"Aah? did you hear that Brianne?" Sanka said looking at their lead with broad eyes.

Brianne was on the brink of tears while a smile crossed her face." That is so great. Thank you, thank you, thank you," she bowed respectfully with a broad grin and blush present on her face.

' _To be young again,_ ' Jerez smiled watching the glee as the three young women smiled and laughed together.

Suddenly, all four beings froze, as did the servants lining the room. A darkness seemed to seep in through the windows along the top of pyramid. The light that surrounded the area dulled down with it and a potent energy came to their attention. Flashes of red and purple lightning rammed down from the sky to the ground shaking the foundations of the building.

"What is going on there?" came the brow raise of the 'judge of beauty' her eyes looking to the windows experiencing the chaos of the lightning strikes and darkness that came forth with it.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

Doctor Gero looked up from his stolen desk. Behind him along the wall a pod opened slowly, a gaseous cloud of white smoke falling from it while he smiled." True Android Twenty One, it is time my dear for you to make your mark on the Universe," she said as two glowing blue eyes turned to rings of red.

"Good, because I'm sooo hungry," she complained, a pink hand grabbing the edge of the pod where black nail left faint indents to the metal. Baggy white pants sway as a long pink tail draped from behind.

"Then go and eat, it is an all you can eat buffet after all," he smiled picking himself up from his chair. He drew the Red Ribbon cap over his exposed brain casing with a smile.

"Hehe," a chuckle and then a zipping sound as Instant Transmission occurred.

Darkness rumbled through the sky overlooking the castle. Dark lightning danced around as he walked forth from the confines of the laboratory.' _The rise of the Demon Realm is at hand. Wonderful,_ ' he smiled clenching his hand and flying off.

* * *

 ** _Universe Four..._**

'Have you figured out what you're going to do about the Demon Realm stuff yet, Shiro?' Canna, his base assistant, questioned over communications as he rushed through a forest.

Shiro shook his head while dodging a giant foot that was attempting to step upon him." No, right now though I have to worry about these things that are popping up with more frequency," he replied spring onto the side of a mountain. A large tentacle swiped out blasting the mountain into nothing but rubble.

He lopped through the carnage and landed along a piece of debris.' And what about Romari? Has she done anything strange while the two of you were alone?' his assistant questioned.

"Course not, she's really easy to get along with," the fighter said with a smile. He dashed between floating pieces of debris like they were patches along the ground. His lightning wreathed power exploded between steps coalescing in two lines running down his arms to his hands. Rocks shattered into piles of dust as Shiro approached each passing second amplifying his speed while his focus narrowed." Release restraints," he said in a low tone, two energy bands breaking free from his biceps.

"You should get the transport system ready!" he sprang into the air from the last piece of debris. Beneath him a solid mass of mirror-like black scales with a giant draconic head traced his flight path. A ball of fire spurned to life in its mouth as he flipped in the air." Because I'm sending this guy to the sleep with this next hit!" he lopped down building up further momentum on the edge of his hand.

'RAAAH!' a billow of fire escaped the monster's mouth. It swallowed the descending speck that was Shiro and continued into the sky. The fire blast exploded into a star of heat that faded away within a few seconds of being launched. Smoke burned in its path though as the monster's tentacles reached out through the landscape below.

'Shiro! Shiro!' a shout through a headpiece, filled with concern, echoed through the silent air.

"Heh, don't worry Kanna," his voice came through the headset. In the sky a flash of blue lightning sprawled through the smoke and his right hand descended from the sky. Star-like streams of ki blasted by in the wind as he brought his hand down for a finishing blow." Like I said, you're going to sleep big guy! POWER CRUSH!" the sky rumbled with his words as his right fist slammed down atop the dragon's head. A thunderous explosion following.

A might crack sprawled beneath the beast's body trees and embedded rocks being uprooted and tossed aside. Discharge raised through its body as the force of the blow hurled the smaller being high into the air in bewilderment. Winds churned around while Shiro descended, his eyes focusing on the mighty creature's shaking body. Its huge head dropped down and then bounced up the numerous tentacles it possessed wiggling in the air as it tumbled back heavily.

The building size monster reached a stop with a thunderous boom. Dust reached into the air and Shiro looped back to the ground, his right hand meeting the ground as he crashed toward it. The momentum of the landing sent him sliding backward releasing streams of dust along the v-shaped rut that his boots tore into the ground. His eyes narrowed while a smile crossed his face and his left hand pulled up to the side of his face.

"This is S-Class Shiro, I would like to request a pick up for another contained Kaiju," he said over the communicator to his ally.

'Roger. Pick up initialized,' Kanna replied as always, her right and left hands pressing several keys on a keyboard.

"Heh, awesome. Thanks, Kanna, didn't mean to scare you there," he replied placing his gloved hands along his hips with a smile. His black hair waved while his eyes closed with relief.' _Didn't tear up my body using a part of my max power this time. All of that training is really coming together I think,_ ' he smiled in his mind flexing his muscles noting the lack of pain that came with it.

There was radio silence for a moment as if someone was regaining composure.' Me worried about you? Aren't you the most elite in the Universe? Come on get real, I knew you'd be okay,' she replied nervously.

"Guess you're right," he smiled oblivious to her obvious concern.

He let out a breath as the two golden rings returned to his arms." And that's that, restraints back on. I'm ready for transport too," he said into the earpiece with relief and glee.

The sky though suddenly grew dark and there was a rampant rumbling sound. Dark flashes of lightning struck through the sky shaking the planet and filling its air. Black clouds spread to reveal a streak of purple light that had opened in the sky. Outlines were visible against this light; Shiro's right and left hands raised quickly as he felt their energy.

'Shiro, what's going on?' Kanna questioned through his head piece, unable to see what he saw.' There are readings here that don't make any sense.'

"I have no idea, but it can't be good. If possible, contact Nira and tell him to bring whatever he can, if he can," Shiro said with a shivering tone in his voice." Restraints, release," he said again loosening the bands from his biceps for a second time.

'Roger. Be careful until help arrives,' Kanna said with concern into his head piece.

"Right," he nodded with mounting tension as the shadows from the sky began to descend.

* * *

 ** _Universe Five..._**

"Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble," a fish-like being sat over a bubbling black cauldron. His red hair pushed up from the center of his head, the tight brown-gray skin clinging close to his face. Slowly, he raised several herbs from the side of the bubbling pot lowering them in carefully and with patience. Then, something pushed through the curtain to his hut.

"Who is coming in while I do my work?" the fish-like being asked his large purple eyes turning to the door.

"Hope I didn't disturb you more than a smidge," a light British accent washed through the hut and a man walked in. He wore a leather jacket and a purple shirt while skintight black jeans led into a pair of silvery boots.

"Zeri? How long has it been since you last were here, boy?" the emaciated being rose from the side of the cauldron to look at the taller warrior.

"Twenty years, at least on the planet I was staying on, probably more considering how slow it moved," he smiled to the witchdoctor with a smile on his face." How were things here Arak? I bet you've had a right time without me running around," Zeri chuckled as Arak looked at him.

The fish-faced individual stared up and nodded." They were quite tame; a catastrophe befell the planet several years ago. Luckily, we have managed to fix things in the meantime," he shrugged pulling a jar from the rack sitting beside the blonde man.

"Wait, you had trouble and didn't call me? You know I could have done something, my company would surely help," Zeri sighed shaking his head.

Arak opened the jar an acrid smell filling the air. Neither flinched at the scent and Arak poured it into his boiling cauldron." There was no need. The methods at which I know were as effective as any building team you know of," he replied." The offer is most gracious accepted for the next time something poor occurs here," the purple eyed being smiled winking to the young blonde with a laugh.

"Alright ol' man. I'll hold you to that," Zeri smiled looking down at the pot. His shimmering blue eyes narrowed on the viscous green fluid a familiarity about if filling his mind." You're make a protection charm, aren't you?" the strongest of Universe Five inquired looking to the aged medicine man.

Arak moved his hand from atop the cauldron." I am yes. It appears that you are still wearing yours," he pointed out the small silver earring that hooked through the left earlobe of the blonde warrior.

"Well, yeah of course, about a year and a half ago it came in handy," he alluded to the Angels' attack on the Tournament of Power and what unfolded from there." But what are you making this one for? I didn't see anyone waiting around outside," he pointed to the empty dirt outside of the hut.

"Zeri, Zeri, Zeri, I wish you could see the world the way that I do. This a protective charm for me, and this planet, I had a vision of a terrible rout that was going to come to this place. There are to be little in terms of survivors; I wish to assure that the people of this planet are among them," he sighed shaking his head.

"What do you mean a rout's coming? Your vision has to be going with your age, this place can't be in the line of fire. It's the only planet in this solar system," he pointed out looking around angrily to the diminutive being.

Arak snickered." My visions have always been accurate you youngster!" he shouted with arms flailing and voice raised to the Universe Five team captain.

'Ah geez, I forgot about his temper,' Zeri leaned back with a smile on his face." Sorry, sorry, Arak, it was all for bants I promise," he cooled the situation with his hands.

"I thought so," Arak returned to the cauldron." Needless to say, this planet needs protection. And I will be the one who protects it," he said sternly, his left hand dipping into the boiling mixture. From it a white ring was pulled free. It was limp and seemingly made of deteriorating plant matter and blanched of all color it possessed. Zeri proceeded to watch as the fish put the ring around his right bicep a wince from the heat crossing the man's face. He folded the edges together along the ring and waited.

A blinding flash of golden light exploded from the core of the ring tinting its white to gold, the material it was made from turning to a rigid metal to match its shade." Wait, a second, you made a golden charm and it's that big? How bad do you think this is going to be?" Zeri questioned as Arak readied himself.

"I told you it was to be a rout, not only on this planet, but this Universe. We are doomed for toil and trouble, I hope that you are one that can survive that trouble as well," Arak noted repeating his vision with a furrowed brow.

"I'm the strongest in the Universe, I can handle this," he smiled confidently, flexing beneath his jacket.

Arak sighed, his body releasing a veil of purple energy." You always were headstrong," his immense energy struck the blonde.

"Is that your energy?" he asked with a broad mouth, gasping.

The short medicine man chuckled." My point remains."

Another word failed to be muttered between the two." So, it starts," Arak growled, shifting his right and left feet as a thunderous boom occurred outside.

The sky turned like pitch while dark clouds followed beneath. Crackling flashes of thunder and lightning shredded out heralding the arrival of shadows that lined the sky. Winds blew and churned around hurriedly the top of the hut rattling as the purple curtain sequestrating it from the planet began to tear away. Energies arrived in the sky overhead and rattled the planet itself, the noises of the incoming storm deafening all chance for conversation to continue.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

"So, what's the big idea settling on this planet again?" Caulifla asked as the hatch to the ship they were on opened. Her eyes and words directed toward Frost, who was leading them.

Frost smiled placing his hands on his hips." This is the planet of a renowned scholar in the Universe. He apparently has an ability that gives him the title of doctor," the former despot explained walking down the ramp as Cabba and Keru followed.

"That's pretty vague though, isn't it?" Caulifla asked tilting her head to the side.

"It is, but his legacy is known enough to garner attention," Frost explained reaching the bottom of the ramp.

Cabba scratched the back of his head." I mean, I guess that makes some sense. Hopefully, he can help us with the Demons or at least tell us where they are," Cabba spoke while following Frost to the ground.

"My point exactly," the Frost Demon smiled walking ahead with Cabba at his side.

"Sis, this is weird, right?" Keru inquired in demure fashion, her eyes trained on Cabba and Frost as they kept forward.

Caulifla scoffed at the sight and the prospect." Definitely, I think it would have been better to fight those guys head on. How much can some guy on a backwater planet like this bring to the table?" the wild haired young Saiyan pointed out shrugging at the rather plain environment that sat around them.

Keru giggled." It is a bit a plain."

They followed the leading pair into what appeared to a castle-like university hall. Through multicolored tiles and rows upon rows of bookshelves that came upon an office that sat in the back. A door closed on one side while a broad window rested on the other, its curtains drawn, and screen pulled down. Frost though turned the handle despite the signs for privacy and walked into the room.

Behind a ma _hog_ any desk, sat a rotund porcine. Small glasses sat at the edge of his pig-like nose their yellow lens hiding the small eyes of the figure as he looked down on a book. Small ears protruded on either side of his head and a shark fin rose down the center of his head like a mohawk. An old tunic with a braided rope belt closed out the outfit and his attention was grabbed immediately by the quartet of warriors.

"Ah? Who dared come to the Wanderer's Library unannounced?! You are free to wander my book collection only with my permission," he snorted looking around until his gaze locked on Frost." A-an Arcosian?! What brings a member of the royal family out this far?" the being snorted once more, his chair rocking back in shock and confusion.

Frost smiled, a slightly perturbed look crossing his face with a bead of sweat." Well, I'm actually here for you, Doctor Rota. We could use your help for a situation that is quite dire," the white skinned being said with a raised brow.

"Well, Frost, I can say that you came to the right place, because if anyone dares assault this library, they will find out why I am called doctor," the pig stood up with a smile on his face, hands smashing together.

Cabba raised a brow and cracked a nervous laugh." You see that could be a problem. No one should be coming to the library, they are actually after us," the Saiyan explained.

"After you all? What did you do?" Rota inquired to them with a furrowed brow and oink.

"We're just the strongest in the Universe, you know. Normal stuff," Caulifla explained rolling his eyes.

"Strongest in the Universe? Who would go after you all then?" the pig seemed startled at the revelation and the might that was currently reside on his library's floor.

Frost shook his head." It is the Demon Realm; they are attempting to do something with the strongest warriors in the Universe. And we could use your assistance," the Frost Demon explained.

"Oh dear, oh dear, Demons, Demon Realm, those are names only spoke of in the most ancient of texts. Are you certain you are not blowing this out of proportion?" the red furred pig asked shaking his head condescendingly.

"Listen, pork roast, we're being honest. We wouldn't come out here for something if it wasn't important," Caulifla placed her hand on the good doctor's desk. Her words striking him more than the gesture.

"I dare say, pork roast, how brash are you?" Rota snorted while Caulifla's fierce gaze continued. His bold facade passed quickly, and he shrunk back. His right hand reached to the end of his nose and he coughed." Erhem, very well, I will lend you any knowledge that I have on Demons, though I doubt your authenticity," Rote replied to Frost, averting Caulifla's gaze.

"Well, I guess that will have to do," Frost spoke in a typical Arcosian condescension while Rota nodded from beyond his desk.

Through the bank of windows behind the desk everyone within the office could see the world outside turning dark." What's going on out there?" Rota inquired rushing to his window with mouth agape.

Frost tensed having felt something similar before." No, they found us. Why now of all times?" his hands clenched, and his tail lashed the trio of Saiyans travelling with him tensing.

"Are we in for a fight right now?" Caulifla asked with glee, her knuckles cracking.

Cabba nodded balling his fists." I think so, so get ready."

Numerous energies were falling from the sky. Their ki senses going ballistic with the sheer number of arrivals.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

A towering man with tanned skin sat at the edge of a circular pit that was filled with lush green grass. His right and left arms were supported along his knees and his black eyes looked down into the pit with curiosity. Black hair swayed from the top of his head while the green pelt around his side rippled with it. His protected wrists twitched as he looked down.

"Ba," he spoke voice sorrowful and mourning. There was a hefty sadness deep in those words directed to the pit something the sitting being was trying to direct." I am sorry," he muttered with broken words bowing his head against the points of his raised knees.

With that apology the grass below began to move, more so than just in the breeze. The entire carpet seemed to shift and ripple like a long dormant force was being awoke from deep in the planet. A wrinkle appeared in the center of the rippling mass of green from which a dog-like head emerged. Two red eyes opened, and sharp pointed teeth bared, a single ear rose from its head while the other was covered in scar tissue.

The seated figure's eyes grew large as that craning head reached into the sky to look down upon him." Ba! It's really you Ba!" he smiled broadly with his eyes wide and a smile upon his face.

The creature reared down and brought its head toward the Saiyan, at alarming speed. The contact though met the Saiyan's body and pushed him from the rock he was sitting on kicking up dust. Broly though did not mind in the slightest a broad smile on his face. A familiar warmness sat into his body from the collision with the weasel-like dweller of Vampa one that calmed him.

Broly reached up and stroked the beasts along its nose, which was practically the only place he could reach. His black eyes shimmered as he did so the beast letting loose a purring noise." I am sorry, Ba, I was a terrible friend. It will not happen again," Broly smiled keeping a patient hand upon the creature's head rubbing it to enjoy the purring.

Ba's nose nudged, and despite Broly's size, threw the Saiyan onto its back. It was something that must have been common when the Saiyan was a child and it brought immense glee to the warrior." Hahaha! Ba, it is so great to see you again!" he smiled rubbing the center of its forehead with a child-like naivete, something that the two aliens on the adjacent slope could not hope but smile at.

"I knew Broly was naive and innocent, but this is too much," Cheelai smiled, blushing while a tear brimmed in her eye.

Lemo placed his hands on his hips and laughed." Hey, face it. It's been so long since they've seen each other I'm sure we can give Broly a pass on acting like an adult," the orange alien smiled watching as Ba ferried Broly across the pit along his back like no time had passed between them.

"I've gotten stronger Ba, stronger than I was when I was younger. You'd be surprised," Broly spoke to the creature as he had in the past. A cherishing smile formed along both of them while they continued to ferry and play, like a dog reuniting with its owner on a much higher scale.

"Baa!" it shouted bouncing him from its back. The Saiyan floated into the air with flight noticing the darkness that had overcome the sky.

"Hey why'd he do that?" Cheelai asked looking through her visor to see Broly's glee.

"Look up," Lemo gestured, his boots shaking.

"Huh?" Cheelai dropped her visor and stared in shock." Did a storm roll in on us?" she braced knowing the weather was erratic on Vampa.

Lemo shook his head." I don't know," he said in shock staring at the dark clouds rumbled and cracked with dark lightning.

"Ah, Ba, go and hide! Now!" Broly shouted feeling something emerge from the sky. A lone shadow that floated in the heaven with a rampaging grimace on its face and narrowed red eyes.

The weasel rolled in on itself and lowered its head while Broly floated opposing the darkness with a flash of his greenish aura. There was no doubt combat was about to begin.

"Hey, Cheelai, we better get going!" Lemo yanked on her arm as the figure dropped from the sky consumed in a ribbon of darkness, except for the long black hair that hung down the back of his head and the leering red eyes from within the mask.

"Right!" she shouted lowering her head, rushing along as Broly righted in the air.' _Stay safe Broly,_ ' she lowered her head.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

"Thank you for the meal," the blue haired warrior smiled folding his hands before a giant spit and creature resting atop it. His orange jumpsuit blew in a breeze that stoked the flames and a smile crossed his face.

"Save some for the rest of us, Toriko," a black haired man said looking across the fire pit.

"Daw, what do you mean? You guys will have plenty, Coco," he said tilting his head to the side." You know that I always share."

"Always can be an understatement at times," a man with tied back multicolored hair complained." At least this meal looks beautiful."

"Can we just shut up and eat?" a third figure, the bulkiest of the quartet complained looking around. His pink shaded hair waved while his scarred features narrowed on the broiling meet." I'd like to eat it before the fire stokes out."

"Zebra, that's not going to happen," the first, Toriko, replied smirking across at the large warrior." There's plenty of wood heating it up."

"Just cut the food," the muscled warrior snickered looking aside.

Toriko's right hand raised, a blue light surrounding it." With pleasure! Knife!" he gestured down. Along the spitted cut of meat, dozens of slashes appeared. Fillets fell off the skewer angled for each of the four warriors that were sitting around the fire pit.

"That is what I've been waiting for," Zebra grinned pulling a piece from the side and placing it onto his plate. A savoring smile crossed his scarred face and he prepared to dig in." Now, let's eat," he shouted biting into the cut with a huge smile on his face.

The others did the same, their freshly caught dinner being made perfectly on the spot. In no time the spit that held the side of meat was picked clean. The quartet sat satisfied beneath it, their plates and utensils being set aside to be cleaned." Hah, that really hit the spot," Toriko added letting out a relieved smile.

"Yes, it was, we haven't eaten like that is a while," Coco smiled while looking at the flickering embers.

Sunny, the multicolored hair bearing person, nodded." Before the Tournament of Power, wasn't it?" he raised a brow trying to think back.

"The night before," Zebra added with a nod, a smile cracking across his face.

Toriko punched the inside of his palm." That was really something. I wonder what those Universe Seven guys are up to anyway. I'd love to have another go at Son Goku," he grinned nodding his head.

"You would? He and the rest of his Universe showed us how outclassed we were, didn't they?" Coco pointed out with a puzzled stare. Defeats were not too common anymore and the one he has suffered against Raditz was one that kept him thinking.

Toriko stood up with a broad smile." That's the point, those guys push themselves like crazy, the same way we did. It is too good a mirror matches to pass up, throw in the rest of our team and we could have a tournament all to ourselves," he grinned proudly.

"That would be a nice change of pace, another match with Vegeta could be interesting," Zebra smiled standing up to look at the blue haired being.

"That's the spirit," Toriko grinned pumping his fist in the air.

Suddenly, that joy turned to serious expressions. A dark crash of lightning parted the sky overhead filling with a series of black clouds that rumbled with red-purple light. Shadow danced about within these clouds their nefarious ends flowing along their faces while being directed to the warriors below; all of whom gathered together in preparation for what was to come.

"We can think about another tournament later, it looks like we have company," Zebra snickered lowering his eyes and preparing.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

Basil and Lavender laid with their backs against a crumbled building in the middle of a nowhere planet. Their thick fur was matted in places with dust and mud while bandages were wrapped around their muzzles and shoulders. They had their right and left arms respectively supporting the other by the shoulders while they took labored breaths in and out.

"It's been months since we last saw Bergamo, there is no sense searching for him any longer," Lavender wheezed, a dribble of blood running from his mouth." We've only caused trouble for ourselves this way," the tawny member of the Trio de Dangers continued while a wince crossed his tired face.

Basil shook his head, large ears waving. He looked up and cleared his throat not long after." N-no, we cannot give up the search. Bergamo let us run for a reason, to look for him," the red furred being seethed through his grinding teeth." I am sorry that we had to traverse the darkest and most desolate corners of the galaxy in an attempt to do so, but we have to be getting close. We do not surrender," he encouraged, leaning heavily against the wall.

"Yeah, he put his neck on the line more than one for us, but surely there is another way for us to help him," Lavender noted leaning his head back revealing the break staining the white wrapped around his face more." Without his aid we've been exposed to how much of a garbage heap Universe Nine truly is. Even Princess Drows could not help bringing balance to it," he explained with a heavy sigh.

Basil nodded." I know, but that's what makes us stronger. We were not always this way," he huffed heavily laughing." This experience is enough to prove that we are worthy of looking up to our brother. Do not be so doubtful of us finding him, we will find him," he laughed, a fiery explosion occurring several city blocks away.

"That would be nice, Basil, but it looks like our trailers have finally caught onto our scent again. We're going to be in trouble," Lavender huffed with a tired smile. He pulled up to his feet and a purple mist seeped from his mouth onto his hands.

Basil rose his right leg buckling at the knees." Yes, it appears so. Well, who cares? If we fight them away this time, I can assure that we'll find Bergamo," his torn gloves rose as the outlines of their pursuers came through the smoke clouds.

"There you are, my prey," a female voice rang out and three crimson lashes tore through the air. The building exploded with the collision tossing the two dog-like aliens into the air, their yellow eyes tracing down.

She had a pixie cut of black hair with two rounded cat ears sticking from the top. Pink skin with darker purple markings covered her face while felid eyes stared forth at the Trio de Dangers. Her punk inspired crop top and pants swished in the murky blackness of the smoke while her red claws glowed brilliantly against the backdrop. Her pale purple tail swayed behind her back and a grin crossed her face.

A rabbit-like being whizzed from the smoke a moment later, hopping into the air. Her right boot smashed against Basil's guard throwing him to the ground while her aerial dexterity avoided Lavender's strike." Good move Soriel," the cat licked her claws as the pair of dogs smashed to the ground and tried to regain footing.

"Heh, heh," Basil gasped while his brother adjusted beside him along the ground.

"Brother, we need to try it. There are seven of them and merely two of us," Lavender said through bated breath.

"Yeah, Dangers' Triangle!" he smiled with an intimidating glare.

A dark crack appeared in the sky preventing their attempt at preforming the technique alone. The air around them blasted about with a dark discharge of red-black light.

* * *

 ** _Universe Ten..._**

"Haha! Napapa! Is that the best you have?" Murichim, the former lead of Universe Ten's team, inquired blocking a charge from the far larger sumo wrestler. His heels crushed into the ground from the force while his rippling muscles remained steadfast against the core of the purple skinned fighter's body.

"Humph, you know I would go easy on you with our past, but if you insist," Napapa said boldly his right and left arms swiping out to the side. They slammed closed on Murichim's shoulders. Rocks lifted across the entire arena from the grapple and people in the stands were pulled from their seats." I may be out done in raw capabilities by you, but my strength is second to none!" he hurled his arms backward, pulling Murichim from the ground.

The izori carried through with immense effort and force. The tiles that surrounded the arena floor were thrown several dozen feet into the air Murichim's head being crashed into a crater. Napapa adjusted himself from the hefty throw that he delivered to stand opposite the Elite warrior of Universe Ten with broad hands resting at his side.

Murichim's palms placed against the ground and he tried to press up. His muscles rumbled while a ringing sensation stirred in his head and sweat dribbled down from his brow. He attempted to reach his feet and then dropped face first to the ground beaten." Haha, that's the end my friend," Napapa reached his hand down while Murchim continued to shudder.

"Yes, it looks to me like you live up to the tile of Yokoduna," Murchim smiled taking the hand and reaching his feet.

Napapa nodded with a broad grin." I am undefeated in competition within the Universe," the ponytail wearing warrior smiled. His massive hand shaking that of his shorter, more defined adversary.

Brown boots cracked against the tiles and a figure made his way to the broken floorboards. He had large pink ears that hung from either side of his thick wrinkled skin. Two large white tusks pointed out from beneath his trunk-like nose and baggy blue trousers swung along his legs. His golden banded wrists swayed as he approached the standing tall sumo wrestler.

"Oh? A new challenger appears!" Napapa raised a brow at the newcomer.' _I can feel it in the air, this one is indeed here for a contest. The warrior's spirit he possesses pulses even over here,_ ' the sumo wrestler smiled grinning his teeth as Murichim watched.

"I assume the challenges are still open," the newcomer elephant asked with a narrowed gaze. His skinny but defined arms flexed as he moved them to his sides awaiting an answer.

Napapa stepped forth allowing Murichim with moved from the broken ring." Yes, there are. I, as Yokoduna, accept all challenges on the appointed days. So, tell me what your name is, and we can begin," the purple skinned being slammed his hands to his belly in an intimidating gesture.

"Rumush," he said with a hearty tone. His hands moved from his hips satisfied with the answer that he received from the sumo and to a position in front of his body.

Napapa looked to the stage and nodded." Let the match begin!" a hand swiped up from a short alien bearing a flag.

The elephant bowled forth win a charge his head lowered, and arms kept behind him for balance." Hah, no one has taken my off my feet so easily," the muscular warrior explained slapping his belly.

"I am not no one," his head bowled into Napapa's stomach. The force blasted the tiles behind the massive alien sky-high and broke the wall that was directly behind him. His feet lifted from the ground with the charge and his arms flailed into the air wildly.

"Er! Doskoi!" Napapa crashed down with his shoulders smashing into the pink elephant's chest. Rumush stumbled, but he did not halt from the blow. He rammed his shoulders and crossed arms back at Napapa tilting him back yet again." Doskoi!" he roared falling forth and meeting an equal stalemate with his smaller opponent. Tiles cracked as Rumush repelled him with another shoulder strike.

Rumush proceeded to loop his right and left hands through the mowashi around the sumo wrestler's waist." Good match," respectfully the elephant said hefting Napapa from the ground. He proceeded to spin to the side and deliver and izori of epic proportions.

The ring dented with the force of Napapa collapsing there. The stands pulled from their position along the side of the arena and a tremor would have measured on the Richter scale if there was one. Rumush pushed up with his long trunk waving confidently, the trembling ground having no effect on his position. His biceps flexed as he placed his right and left hands against his side.

"Bikuta! Rumush!" the flag carrier that began the match announced sweeping the flag into the air." A new Yokoduna has been crowned!" he shouted concurrently, shock present in his voice.

Napapa pushed up from the ground heavily, his muscles arms wobbling while sweat poured down from his face.' _No one has ever done that in this Universe. Not even Murichim, he is truly special,_ ' the sumo great stood up bowing to his opponent with respect." Well deserved," he replied standing from the bow as Rumush did the same.

"We can now begin the-" the flag bearer was cut off by a dark flash lighting the sky.

Shadowy clouds pulled across the clear blue sky, shading the entire arena with panic. Those on the ring looked up with narrowed eyes as faint thunder rumbled in the distance. They felt something within the clouds that many could not: something was coming to face them. Shadows danced atop the clouds slowly beginning to descend through the clusters of dark billows.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

Jiren sat meditating on the balcony of Pride Trooper headquarters. His black eyes opened swiftly though with the noise of a dark flash of lightning parsing through the air. He unfolded his legs with the arrival of the dark smoke and rolling thunder, the shivers of the brutal winds beginning to whip through with it. Black and purple lights danced against dull reds.

Jiren walked to the railing folding his arms over his chest. His calm features were stone-like, and his black eyes were focused.' _It has only been a few days. Sensibly they did not want us to prepare too much of a counter,_ ' he noted as the darkness continued to billow and rumble about. The air crackled with discharge and he smiled turning back to the facility.

"Dyspo, Kaseral," he spoke feeling their energies pass along the doorway that led to the balcony.

"Yes sir," they nodded together respectfully as Jiren kept his back to them.

"Your assistance is going to be crucial with the amount of energy that is coming from these dark clouds, we need to deploy safety protocol. Get as many people as possible to basement of the headquarters," Jiren said strategically while pulling himself over the balcony to float in the air." Afterward, I will need you at the edge of the city. This is going to be an all hands on deck battle," he continued before flicking his left foot and shooting high into the air.

"You heard the man," Dyspo said to Kaseral, who nodded.

"We need to get to it then. Whatever is coming does not seem patient enough to wait," Kaseral said looking down the hall.

"I agree, I'll take the lead, you get in touch with the cadets. You're better at that," Dyspo said bolting down the hall at his peak speed.

Kaseral lowered his head and followed." This is Captain Kaseral, all hands report to Netfiss City to retrieve civilians. All non-civilian retrieval cadets head to the outskirts of the city to provide added protection, just do not get in Jiren's way," Kaseral said through the communicator attached to his cybernetic eye.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Raditz and Son Goku were pushed back by a dark wall of light that crashed from the darkening sky. Their clothes whipped in the winds while their eyes narrowed focusing on the massive energy that had descended in front of them, numerous more pouring out behind that. They assumed stance while the winds continued pushing along past them.

"Looks like we got our answer pretty quick, eh Kakarot?" Raditz asked raising a brow, an army of helmeted soldiers staring them down from behind two monolithic pillars of power.

Son Goku smiled looking at the two ringleaders rather than the fodder than surrounded them." Yeah, I think you're right," the palm haired hero said seriously. his fist balled releasing a wall of white energy that pushed through the darkness.

Raditz's black hair pushed up with a white veil that pushed the smoke and dark clouds from the two massive energies." There is no sense in either of you hiding, your energies give it away," he snickered folding his arms over his chest to look at them.

His black eyes though wavered as he looked at the first of the two being. Her white hair was in a different shape than he recalled, now with two spikes rising from the center, and her attire had changed to a more formal garb, but he knew her face. It was the demon that had brainwashed Rote many years ago, the same demon who he killed with a mere flick of his wrist." Towa," Bardock's eldest ground his teeth, his black eyes narrowing.

"Greetings, Raditz, it's been thirteen long years since you and I last met," Towa smiled her wooden staff tapping against the ground." Would you care to resume where we left off?" she said cruelly her black lips turning her smile crueler.

Raditz's black hair turned upward into a Super Saiyan glow, his black eyes changing to blue-green orbs." If you want to die again, I can do that," he cracked his knuckles resuming his battle stance.

"Hey, can you handle her on your own Raditz?" Goku asked looking to the second figure. The being was obviously caprine in appearance while also being decrepit with age. His red eyes were sunken beneath wrinkled brows and his arms were tensed with tight skin over his muscles. Bandages bound his wrists and ankles while fur and baggy trousers covered his torso and legs.' _This guy is pretty crazy too. His energy is like a million people screaming at once,_ ' the youngest of Bardock's sons noted mentally.

Raditz nodded." Yes, you take the goat," the long haired Saiyan said strongly.' _We need to be cautious though. There is something bizarre about these two, in more way than one,_ ' he thought carefully while setting his eyes on Towa.

"Sure thing. Just keep your surroundings in mind okay. Things could get tricky," Goku said, his palming black hair shooting up into Super Saiyan. His boots adjusted and he prepared while the horde behind the pair began to lift up and float into the air.

Raditz nodded, his arms tensing up." I wasn't thinking about going in blind, but thanks for the advice. I hope you listen to it yourself" Raditz spoke lowly so only his brother could hear while the pair looked down upon the Saiyans.

"Well, I'm not that naive," Earth's hero replied bouncing back on his heels.

'Interesting, confident enough to face us in one on one encounters. What bizarre beings,' Moro narrowed his gaze looking at Son Goku and Raditz carefully. To his side Towa was smiling.' No matter their confidence though their energy is merely food for me. Mortals stand little chance,' he huffed through his nose as the brother's tensed.

Towa looked over her shoulder to the legion of faceless soldiers behind her." You have no purpose here, go and continue our cause. We will be with you shortly," Towa instructed and quietly they lifted from the ground and departed through the sky, leaving the quartet along on the mountain.

"You think they'll get far? You're doubting the Earth," Raditz commented as the troopers vanished from the sky.

"And you are taking this far too lightly. You should be concerned about me alone," Towa snickered sweeping her staff around patiently.

"Fine, this won't take long!" Raditz shouted shooting toward the female Demon.

"It's time to end this before it starts! Haa!" Goku added in charging straight for Moro.

"How interesting," the blue furred goat smiled as the Earth raised Saiyan approached.

* * *

 _The Invasion comes to an end and now the Multiverse is at war! Will the mightiest be able to repel the forces of the Demon Realm or will they fall under the boots of their opponents? What will the outcome be as Raditz takes on Towa and Son Goku challenges Moro? What other battles are raging in the Universes? Find out as the story continues..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Seeing Mira completely effortlessly taking down Shin and Elder Kai through Magic, which isn't something he seems to specialize in, while also knocking out Koshin with one blow is insane, and awesome to see. Goku and Raditz seem serious about preparing to face off against Demon Realm is awesome, I can't wait for them to realize that even they are outclassed right now. Seeing Vegeta pissed and worried about those aboard the Grand Tour was awesome and completely in character. By any chance is Liqquer being trained as a Hakaishin? I got those vibes moreso than just a warrior being trained to become Divine. The part about them not killing the Hakaishin or Kaioshin because of it alerting The King is really cool, and makes complete sense. I know I say this basically every chapter, but I am absolutely loving this story, it fits well into what was established in Destiny Shattered, but grows even further._

 _ **A:** __Mira had assistance from Mechikabura, more specifically Towa, to deal with the Kais themselves. I tried really hard to get Goku and Raditz prepared and we'll have to see how ready there are for the Demon Realm ;). Liquiir is being trained to be the next Universe Eight Hakaishin yes; it isn't as subtle as I want it to be but that's the point coming across._

 ** _R:_** _Oh man the Universe 7 Supreme Kais are kidnapped by the demon Mira. Moro has feasted Planet Yadrat, the situation is already escalating, and sooner or later big war against Lord Mechikabura and his army is about be unleashed. I'm so excited._

 ** _A:_** _This is only the beginning._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week and hope you enjoy,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

Hit looked up from his position in the empty city landscape." I was expecting a Demon God," the purple skinned assassin remarked looking at the being that came from the dark tear in the sky.

"And I was expecting a rematch with Son Gohan, but it appears that we both are not going to get what we want today," the being said brashly. His spotted exoskeleton glowed beneath a golden-white aura, his pink eyes narrowed on the purple assassin. Then, he smiled." Well, I will. It will not take me too long to kill the likes of you," Cell said bemused.

Hit's resting hands failed to budge." So, that is how it will be then? Very well."

* * *

"So, you are my opponent now," Jiren remarked letting out a clam breath while he kept his eyes closed.

Jiren's eyes twitched as he looked up finding a giant machine being dropping from the sky. Its huge feet crushed into the ground shredding trees and concrete from their position with sheer mass. Tracing along its body one could make out that it had white boots that leg into massive purple legs. Its torso was mostly covered by a black garment that went down its arms to white bands and to the top of its chest where a guard housing a large green crystal rested. Its white head bore a giant gem situated in the center of the forehead and two antennae-like protrusions that stuck out from the side with smaller blue gems.

"This is going to be quick," he boomed as the horde of nameless soldiers descended from the dark rift in the sky.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Demon Realm Onslaught!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

Raditz lept forth with a mighty right hand drawn." HAAAA!" he belted loudly going for a Super Saiyan finishing blow, despite the bored stare he was getting from the Demon that stood before him.

"Farewell," Towa smiled as his fist smashed into a twisting void of black smoke. It traced along his arms and onto his body within seconds, slowly pulling him in as he looked on in shock.

His teeth grit as discharge traced through his glowing blonde-white hair." What type of stunt are you trying to pull, Towa?" he growled trying to yank back but finding it almost impossible.

"Trying? I believe I am succeeding," Towa's last words to the eldest son of Bardock as he was sucked fully into the portal.

Goku's fist stopped in front of Moro as he turned his eyes to the spot where his brother had been." Raditz!" he attempted to reach a hand out in that direction when a spinning kick from the goat found place in his core. His eyes bulged and he was thrown through the un-tilled field. Dirt and small seedlings spread wildly as he tumbled. His left palm planted him several hundred feet away as Moro lowered his leg.

' _Eh, that guy's seriously powerful. I can't worry about Raditz, right now. He'll have to handle himself,_ ' Goku ground his teeth together watching as Towa smiled at him." Nice move, but I don't think you'll be able to do that again," he pressed up as Moro looked at him passively.

"Believe what you want, it matters not to me," Moro snickered raising a brow toward the blue donning Saiyan.

Goku's left foot flicked along the ground throwing strands of grass into the air. His right hand whiffed as Moro hopped around the blow. He landed and swept around a kick that the goat-like being dodged yet again. Hopping back his left hand crossed down and Moro caught it, pushing him away with ease. The Turtle School graduate followed through the spin with a knee strike that cut just in front of the dodging Moro's chin. His black shoe touched down and he sprang forth with a forearm that Moro knocked aside to create space.

The first Super Saiyan flipped into his battle stance again, analyzing the old being's body." Heh, you're a bit more nimble than you look," the hero smiled charging in again. His blue-green eyes looked at Towa initially then settling on Moro within mere parts of a second.

The Saiyan's right arm fired up and Moro dodged through it. Goku carried up with the momentum while bringing his left leg around across his body. His black shoe passed beyond the dodging Moro's head as the wrinkled old goat smiled. Stopping after the dodge the hero's knee came pressing toward the center of the horned being's head until his entire body stopped in midair.

Moro's right hand swiped out throwing the blue donning warrior aside. Goku's back smashed against the ground rolling along it for several feet. Moro's gnarled fingers closed and the Super Saiyan was ripped into the air again. The blue being slammed his right palm toward the ground again. Goku with a shout of 'woah!' slammed against it heavily. Moro flicked his wrist to the left tossing the Saiyan from his grounded position into a tree.

It broke into splintered around the Saiyan and the upper portions fell aside. Son Goku crossed his arms noticing the upper portion of the tree was lifted from the ground to his side.' _You've got to be kidding me,_ ' his blue-green gaze looked aside as the wooden spoke crashed against his guard. It split into tiny splintered while Moro's telekinesis threw him across the field yet again.

The blue donning Saiyan rolled feeling the grasp loosening. His right and left hands touched down and his eyes locked on Moro with a defensive position." Heh, that was pretty lucky, but it won't happen again," Son Goku said kicking from the ground, knees bent, and fist balled.

It swung out and Moro attempted to grab him telekinetically. It failed and the Saiyan's knuckles crossed toward the muzzle of the horned entity. Moro looked in shock as the Super Saiyan's fist caught him strongly. Grass was thrown back with the force of the blow and Moro stumbled back. Goku landed and delivered a high martial arts kick that wrapped against Moro's head slamming him to the ground and causing him to roll away.

Moro pressed up from the ground and looked forth, a smudge of dirt resting along his cheek. He reached up and flicked it off while looking at the Saiyan warrior." HAAA!" Moro gestured throwing a huge amount of telekinetic energy the Super Saiyan's way.

The blue skinned warrior crossed his arms. His boots were plucked from the ground and he was launched into the air by the movement while the twisted clouds overhead were thrown away.' _I'm not going to let this happen again,_ ' the hero thought balling his fists noticing Moro's grasp upon his body.

"Err! HAAAAH!" the Super Saiyan shouted releasing a blinding flash of Super Saiyan energy. His spiking blonde hair grew more rigid while discharge crashed across his frame. Large coils struck down in front of his face and outside of his body. His two bangs split apart with a single bang remained against his forehead and the other into the rest of his hair.

"All right, let's see how you deal with Super Saiyan Two!" Son Goku's body flickered aside. His baggy clothes whipped away, and Moro's red eyes darted around looking rapidly.

A kick smashed into the chin of the confused Moro snapping his head back and turning him away. Moro flipped and landed on his feet while the Earth's defender bounced from the ground with blistering speed. His right forearm carved a swath of golden light through the air on its way to Moro's face. Turning his boots, the older warrior dodged the strike, allowing Goku to strike the ground.

That failed though as an index and middle finger to the forehead sent Goku back on path. It blasted Moro's raised forearm, the bandages resting there halted the attack bouncing the Saiyan away. The Super Saiyan Two twisted bringing his left leg around for another kick with Moro's palm throwing it aside. His blonde hair flicked away again.

Moro dodged left while a rocketing knee came carving at his face. Goku twisted around and tried for a left sole kick yet the goat knocked it away with careless ease. Bardock's son pulled forth with a left jab, his muscular arm flexing with veins in an attempt to meet Moro head on. It missed as the aged warrior moved around it again with ease. son Goku reared back and resumed his battle stance carefully staring at his nimble, yet aged opponent.

' _This guy's not even flinching with Super Saiyan Two? That means he's still hiding his energy,_ ' Goku noted carefully, his caution warranted now. His right hand pulled back and his left boot sunk into the soil at his feet. He lowered his head and kicked off again.

An afterimage appeared in front of Moro with a kick. His hand pushed through its chest dispelling it while a black pant leg exploded in the air behind him with golden heat. his other hand slapped back and knocked the blow away. Son Goku flipped in the air and Instant Transmitted aside. He bounded in from the side with a left jab that his foe caught and wrenched down.

"Pathetic," Moro said. His right knee spiked up into the Saiyan's gut with great force, bouncing him away several steps in the process. Goku reached down into stance to oppose him." Begone, there is more to attend to here," Moro's hand flicked, a rock being shredded from the ground behind him aimed at the Saiyan warrior.

Goku stepped up and opened his right hand." Ha!" his index finger pointed out the rock exploding into a dust cloud that cut between them. Goku charged headlong through it with his right hand rearing back. It fired out striking Moro in the cheek with a flash of impact, the goat's senses picking up on something more than Super Saiyan Two.

Moro's boots slid to a stop and Goku kept his position, eyes careful to note the observing Towa.' She's just as dangerous as this guy,' he kept his senses directed at her while focusing his eyes on Moro." I've seen a lot of different tricks like that. That's not going to be enough to slow me down!" Goku shouted bearing down with his right shoulder and zipping forth.

His right hand slammed into Moro's guard tossing the aged caprine back. Winding his kick up before launching it Goku found Moro defending his strike. Grass tore from the ground losing its green glow instantly and Moro knocked back the leg grinding his arm. The Saiyan flipped onto his feet and came at him again with his right hand balled.

The aged caprine dodged the punch trading one of his own into the Saiyan's face. Goku's body lengthened from the blow and a left jab bored into the warrior's core. Spit shot from the Saiyan's mouth and Moro sent his left boot into the same spot. Air pushed around the Saiyan and he was launched across the battle field in an uncontrolled roll. Moro's right hand rose at the end and he smiled.

The tumbling Saiyan smashed into pillars of rock that were torn from the ground by the supposed planet eater. Goku crashed against the final piece of rock and embedded into it due to the loss of his momentum." Kekeke, that really got me," he winced looking over at his right and left arms trying to pull them free. Moro's approaching footsteps hastened the process.

"You have been a gnat long enough," Moro raised his right hand into the air, a glowing light bursting up from the ground at his feet. Spewing columns of molten lava tore from the ground in spikes that were aimed the at Saiyan's body. As they approached, they solidified into blades of obsidian with the intent of carving the Saiyan apart without concern.

Goku took a deep breath in, his body glowing with a faint blue heat. The daggers struck down against the elevated rock forming a plume of black smoke and dusty debris that shredded into the air while Moro looked on with glee.

To his surprise, there was nothing attached to the rock as obsidian rubble sat around it." What?" his attention turned to the side where Son Goku's right leg was coming in for a high kick.

He grabbed the Saiyan around the ankle and launched him aside with it. The Earth's hero found his shoulder tearing a rut into the field and his body skipping along the buried rocks and other debris of the farmland. His right hand managed to plant against the ground and let him push up to his feet, a wobble in his knees fading after a stumble step.

"I'm a bit more than a gnat!" Earth's hero shouted pulling his right and left hands to his side." KAME-" he said drawing in breath. A blue light flickered between his palms spinning around into a compact azure sphere." HAME-" he continued that gathering light pushing his hands apart whilst growing larger. Moro watched on with delight as Goku's hands expanded further." HAAA!" the son of Bardock roared throwing his hands forward.

A rampaging azure blast exploded from the Saiyan's hands. It crossed over the grass and carved toward the smiling Moro. It was upon him almost instantly from its firing and made contact. Grass tore from the edges of the attack and the ground quaked beneath it; Moro though was seemingly its stopping point. Goku pushed with his voice reaching its limits to no avail of going beyond Moro's body.

' _This guy is way stronger than he looks,_ ' Goku sprang back lowering his hands. To his amazement the Kamehameha that he had fired had not been stopped by Moro, instead it was being eaten. Moro gulped down the tail of the energy attack like it was piece of spaghetti making Goku stumble back in shock." What?! You ate it no way," the hero of Earth said with a hysteric chuckle. It was as absurd now as when Mister Popo had done it in the days of his youth.

Moro clenched his hands, his dark aura exploding out with a blue tint before returning to normal. A few wrinkles along his face vanished and his muscles seemed to grow slightly with the blue flash." Excellent," he boomed forth with a thunderous step.

Goku's jaw was smashed upward by a right hand. A left hand stopped him from being flung away by controlling his wrist, reeling him down into a second right hand. Moro released his left hand and hammered a backhand into the Saiyan's cheek with that same hand. Goku's head snapped away from the force and he crashed along the ground with the blow.

He bounced up to his feet at the end of the trail and Moro's extended hand opened then snapped shut. A flash of energy exploded from the ground surrounding the Saiyan with a fiery burn, Goku leered down in surprise unable to do much. The Super Saiyan Two's body was jolted around in the energy while he feebly attempted to focus on Moro for a counter. The caprine being smiled and a massive stone blasted through the spewing energy and into Goku's gut.

Bardock's youngest son smashed through the energy and to the ground then onto his stomach. The stone bounced down upon the small of his back. After several smashes it came to a rest there as dozens more were yanked from the ground. Like rain they were sent piling down upon him reaching into the air with each concurrent crashing. By the time Moro's grasp loosened Son Goku was set under a reef of rocks and debris.

Those rocks started to jostle as discharge rich golden light poured through the cracks. At the base of them Son Goku was standing up in Super Saiyan Two, a cross gaze present as he reached a vertical base. He stood up completely and the rocks fell aside revealing the Saiyan's bloody nose and the several cuts and bruises that came from the undertaking.

Moro chuckled and the took forth. Goku's head was thrown back with a right hook then a left cross smashed into his cheek. Moro's right knee blasted him in the stomach and a telekinetic push threw his several feet back. He was then reeled into a right thrust kick to the stomach. Blood flew from the Saiyan's mouth as he was pushed away again.

Yanking him back in, Moro brought several of the felled stones with it. Goku's body doubled over the goat's knee and his back suffered the barrage of stones, bucking while Moro watched on. Moro pushed the hero away again delivered a left chop to the chest that tore through his gi and sent him sliding backward. Goku's feet remained steadfast in the punishment and his eyes looked forth with determination.

Moro took forth again, his right hand smashing into Goku's forearm. The Saiyan's boot stunk into the loamy soil and the force blew through his hair, but he remained sturdy. He swept his arm out and threw his own punch in which the surprised goat blocked. Moro's knee fired toward the Saiyan chin and met a knee instead, sending a cracking boom through the air. A right hook attempt missed as the Turtle School graduate dodged around it.

Goku's right elbow came toward Moro's face and he knocked it aside, his telekinesis throwing Goku away. The blue donning Saiyan clenched his fists and regained balance. He flashed toward his foe with a drawn back right hand. Moro grabbed it and deployed a counter kick. Goku doubled over the extended leg of his adversary and shot away like a rocket.

"Down," Moro gestured with his right hand. A flash of lightning shredded from the overhanging clouds striking the airborne Goku in the back and driving him to the ground.

 _'Man, my body feels heavy all of a sudden,_ ' Son Goku groaned picking himself up from the ground. A pant escaped from his lips while he sprang into position.' _Something really weird is goin' on,_ ' he entered stance.

Moro rushed at him pulling his right hand back. A spew of lava spread up beside the blow as it was directed as the Super Saiyan Two. He sprang into the air firing a ki blast to solidify the rock to avoid further damage. His right foot fired out glancing off of Moro's face. He rotated and landed atop the solid obsidian with his right and left hands balled, Moro looked at him with delight.

"You're nothing to me, consign to your fate," Moro's hand gestured and a blast of energy erupted from the ground.

Goku's arms crossed and he took the assault, flipping back several dozen feet from the explosion." What do you mean by that? We've been going pretty even," Goku mentioned while Moro started toward him.

"You have failed to hit me, or have you failed to notice that?" the goat inquired with bobbing steps.

"Heh, you aren't wrong. You've roughed me up a bit for a while now," the Saiyan said seriously, his eyes watching each step.' _Maybe I can get him to talk. Because they didn't give us too much on what they were doing here,_ ' the hero noted huffing mentally.

"That is correct, so yield now to your fate," Moro raised his hand causing the ground to shake. A series of energy balls appeared around his hand each a pure white that tinted to a dark purple-black shade.

"Guess, you're right. I probably should, your partner took my brother who knows where and I haven't got a good hit in for a while," the blue donning Saiyan agreed. His concern for Raditz continued to show on his face, hiding the true intent that rested there." But maybe you can answer this question. What are you guys doing here, huh?" Goku asked.' _They don't know that we know about the Demon Realm invasion yet, that is a huge plus,_ ' he kept to himself focusing on Moro.

Moro smirked." Why do dead men always ask questions?" he threw the numerous energy balls toward the Saiyan.

Goku weaved through them, narrowly being able to repel them from the planet." Heh, it's not like I'll be able to tell anyone once you kill me," the son of Bardock answered batting the last ball into the air.

Moro chuckled." Too true," he formed several more energy sphere of the changing white energy." Very well, I am here to consume your planet's life energy. It serves as excellent sustenance for me and expands my life," he shouted throwing the blasts forward.

' _So, that's where the energy is going. He's taking the genki of the planet,_ ' he ground his teeth. his right and left hands batted the spheres into the dark sky where the explosions continued to rain out. Darkness fell upon the battle field and he assumed stance amid the smoke." Yeah, and what about her?" Goku asked keeping his arms in a defensive stance.

"Towa and I are also working on behalf of the Demon Realm! We are going to bring it to the prominence it once possessed! And this is the first step!" a ball of magma appeared above his hand being siphoned from the ground.

"So, that's your game," Goku narrowed his focus. His right and left hands dropped peacefully to his side and a blue glow appeared around the inside of his golden aura garnering Moro's attention. White-blue light wreathed the Saiyan's body consuming the golden aura. That shell began to crack when a blue flash emitted from Son Goku's core.

Each part of the shell that broke away revealed a blue aura with faint traces of gold along the edges. His blue gi and black pants flapped powerfully in the blue energy while his features appeared through the mold. His eyes were sphere of Divine blue color that stood out even against the aura. His golden Super Saiyan hair had been replaced by a striking blue color that radiated Godly might. Air pulsed beyond Son Goku's body carrying his ki toward Moro shocking the being.

Moro stepped back his teeth grinding together." A mortal that can become a God?" he gulped while Goku shot from the ground.

"Yeah! This is Divine Super Saiyan!" his right hand hammered through the magma and into Moro's face. The old goat was sent shooting across the landscape with broad eyes. Goku's aura bounced along the ground before shooting into the air tracing the stunned Moro. his left leg slashed out m the air whipping with a blue flash, it crashed into Moro's side spiking him to the ground below.

Trees were strewn into the air by the blow and the Divine Super Saiyan vanished. Moro reached his feet and found the soles of Goku's shoes against his lower back throwing him into the air. Goku whipped from beneath him to the air above with a right chop to the chest that slapped Moro through the dark clouds in the sky and into the air. blue boom occurred parting several of the clouds as Goku hammered home a kick to Moro's gut.

The Divine Super Saiyan railed against Moro. First, a right hand that struck his head back. Then, Goku's straight left jab to the stomach. A right forearm strike to the cheek. A left thrust kick to the core. A sharp knee lift to the chin. Followed by a barrage of punches that ripped through the air at blistering speed. Moro's body pelted back with the blows, his red eyes shaking in shock. Goku spun around with a kick to finish the combination that launched Moro away into the air.

' _Where did this power come from? Surely there were no mortals like this in my era,_ ' Moro noted as a right fist smashed against his face. His head tipped back at the black clouds overhead split apart. A blue flare followed, and he shot away arms flailing and confusion present on his face. Goku's image from that spot flickered away and appeared the end of Moro's flight path.

 _'Is he perhaps even stronger than a Hakaishin?_ ' Moro looked up at the fierce stare he was getting from Son Goku.

"HYAAA!" a blue ax slashed through the sky, forming around the balled fists of Son Goku. It hammered into Moro's gut striking him down to the landscape below.

Moro's body bounced off the ground and into the air. The blue haired Super Saiyan dashed into view unloading with a series of right and left handed punches. Moro's body was bounced back and forth with the blows." You're not getting away with this plan to bring back the Demon Realm!" a thunderous right hand hooked into Moro's cheek throwing him away with a reckless abandon.

' _I did not believe something like this was possible,_ ' Moro noted his hands clenching. Goku appeared above him with a spinning kick to the face. his head tipped back, and he was launched away, the overwhelming might the Saiyan beyond a God of Destruction proving too much.

The goat hammered against the ground forging a rift along it. Goku landed, his aura exploding out as he pulled his hands to his side. Moro lifted to his feet, blunt teeth grinding while his bones creaked. Goku rammed forth with his right and left hands balled at his side.

Moro's head moved aside, dodging the initial blow only to be caught with the second. His head tipped back from that force and he wandered drunkenly back with his teeth chattering together. He lowered his chin and the blue wreathed Super Saiyan whirled around delivering a stunning kick to the back of his head. Cracks spread through the ground while rocks were pulled from the ground and tossed. Goku's palm touched against the airborne stone and he twisted away using the tip of his boot to knock Moro's head back.

Moro lowered his head and leered to Son Goku. A ball of dark energy exploded from the body of Moro throwing the Saiyan back with its mountain rattling explosion. Goku's aura reached out and he cut through the aura with his arm a smudge along his cheek fading away with the flick of his wrist." You're really something, but this fight's over, turn away and this doesn't have to get ugly," the son of Bardock advised lowering his eyes to stare at Moro.

Moro laughed rearing his head back, a faint cracking sound escaping his creaking bones." I have not felt energy like yours in sometime. It seems that these bones have begun to weaken with age," he sighed looking at the Saiyan shaking.

"If you bring my brother back and go away you won't have to hurt anymore, as long as you promise not to eat anymore planets," the hero informed.

Moro's right hand rose and the ground at Goku's feet chattered with crescent pools of bubbling magma." Turn away and leave? You underestimate the reach and scope of my power!" that ground ripped up swallowing Son Goku's body.

Goku walked through the billow of lava with a scowl on his face, the lava turning to stone and crumbling away with a flinching of his finger." All right then, you want to do this hard way, huh?" his blue eyes shimmered." I guess we both really don't know who we are dealing with, but I know for sure your type should take the advice I give," he kicked forth.

Moro's palm swiped out catching the Divine Super Saiyan's punch. His knees creaked and his grip released, stumbling him back. Goku's left leg shot up at his chin and Moro weaved back. His feet twisted and he stumbled to a stop, Goku's blurry frame whizzing past him. A series of punches that had been thrown in that split second hammered against the withered goat's guard. His bones creaked as he steadied himself, a furrow along his wrinkled brow following the cough that escaped his mouth.

"I'm not going to draw this out though, you're pretty dangerous," Goku said kneeing Moro in the stomach and flipping off of his body. Upon landing the blue light of the Divine Super Saiyan's charging Kamehameha reflected off Moro's face.

"KAMEHAME-" Goku started to shout drawing his hands to his side. The sphere there dwarfed the previous Super Saiyan Two version of the attack, its light pulsing into the clouds overhead and into the torn ground. Moro's teeth ground together as he prepared to defend, or what he could defend. Goku's knees though suddenly buckled.

His blue hair folded down into Super Saiyan gold, the blast between his hands failing to keep its massive size." Huh? I ran out of energy?" Goku looked around in surprise, then staring to Moro.

The decrepit old goat chuckled, as a stream of white particles rushed from Son Goku and into his mouth." Fufufu, just as I expected. I was drawing the energy from this planet the moment I set foot here," Moro grimaced reaching his feet." And you were also nearby. I slowly pulled energy from you like I have done the planet, you sitting there charging that attack was like an all I could eat buffet. And now you're mine," he grinned as the Earth's hero bared down on his contained Kamehameha.

' _I felt my energy going, but to take so much that I couldn't stay a God. Who is this guy?_ ' Goku grunted, sweat forming along his brow." HAAAA!" Goku shouted throwing his hands forward, Super Saiyan might pushing it.

Moro rushed forth stopping the attack with his right hand. Goku's chin was then smashed upward, the ground at his feet disintegrating as blood flowed from his mouth. Moro whipped around palming the Saiyan in the face hurling him to the ground with a claw hold. He repeatedly bashed the Saiyan's skull to the grassy floor below before pulling him up and hurling him back. A rock was plucked from the ground and Goku's back crashed into his, his black boots wobbling further as he attempted to get balance.

Goku wandered slowly, his golden locks starting to waver back to black." Don't think it's over just because you took some of my ki!" he shouted charging forward with his hands tightly wrapped at his side.

His flashing hair continued to pulse as he brought his left hand forth. Moro dodged it easily directing his hand toward Son Goku's forehead." How foolish, you don't seem the get the fact that the longer you fight, the weaker you become," Moro snickered. His index finger flicked from his palm blasting the Saiyan between the eyes. Air shredded behind the warrior raised on Earth and he was sent firing away.

He crashed against the ground throwing grass and dirt clods into the air collapsing at the trunk of an old tree. His golden hair flickered as he tried to get up to his feet, muscles shaking from the impact." I'm still...Son Goku," he balled his fists." And the Earth is still my home!"

The Earth raised warrior rushed toward the goat. Goku's right hand missed by several feet as Moro weaved through it. He followed with a left chop attempt that went equally wild. The Saiyan's right knee attempted something and Moro smiled batting it down. Goku's head dropped from the push down only to bob up in an attempted headbutt that failed to hit his foe.

Moro walked back a few steps and the Super Saiyan kept coming with a battle worthy scream. His blonde hair returned to black for a moment as he threw a right hand at Moro's core. It missed and the Saiyan regained his legendary state. Goku planted his hand against the ground and tried to kick his foe, missing. Springing from his hands, that Saiyan reached his feet, right palm aimed at Moro's face.

Moro grabbed him around the wrist and hurled the Saiyan away. Goku smashed against the field shoulder first and then up to his feet before stumbling back onto his backside. His Super Saiyan hair sputtered in a final flash of golden light before returning to its typical palming black shade. Teeth grinding, he looked up as Moro approached in menacing slowness.

Goku reached his feet and then looked up." Ah!" he exclaimed watching as the giant flaming ball of energy came his way. He narrowly managed to jump into the air to avoid it. Heat scored along the blue donning warriors back and the force of the explosion sent him stumbling in the air. Moro's approaching frame stopping to watch how Goku readjusted.

Moro grinned his frame leaving the ground. His right hand smashed into the hero's face shooting him to the ground uncontrollably. The palm haired fighter cratered the ground the force of which flipping him into his back. Goku's hands raised momentarily, reaching with futility to the sky only to fall off to his sides among the scarred dirt.

"At last your resistance ends," Moro said from the sky looking down at the palm haired warrior with a bit of respect. He began to float down with a somber expression, then a faint grin." This was surprising, as beings like yourself did not exist in my era," he reached the bottom of the crater overlooking the Saiyan coldly. His footsteps rocked as the panting hero attempted to get his head on straight.

"In fact, there were only two beings whom dared stand in my way. The wretched Dai Kaioshin, who stole my magic and sealed me away," Moro ground his teeth together approaching Goku confidently." And the Hakaishin Beerus, that provided the distraction to allow that to occur," he said picking the Saiyan up by his neck.

Goku hung limply in his arms, blood and sweat mixing in rivers that ran down his fact." But now, there will be none to stand in my path. The path of the Demon Realm," the magician commented extending his left hand to Goku's stomach.

A sparkling sphere of white energy was torn from his body unwillingly. Moro smirked throwing the limp Saiyan to the wayside, cratering the immense hole that he had formed, before staring at the sphere." So, this is that strange essence I was feeling," he smiled placing it in his mouth like one would do to a grape.

He bit down upon it and felt a surge of power course through his body. His pale blue fur regained its vibrant while a sparkling stream of energy poured over every muscle. His hunched back straightened to restore him to his prominent height. Moro's gnarled fingers lost their wrinkles and arthritis and obtained mobility from an era long in the past. The goat's biceps flexed bulking with youth and power.

"Incredible," he laughed looking down at his hands with a chuckle. His body felt reinvigorated to a degree that he could not describe." The energy from a mere mortal could restore my body to this extent," he looked along his hands and to his toned abdomen. Sparkles of light played across his muscles and grin followed." I feel as if those ten million years had never passed," Moro grinned looking to the top of the hill where Towa was.

"Have you had your fill grandfather?" Towa asked looking at the lifeless body of Goku that rested against the side of the crater.

"Yes, I am. I never expected to be filled by a one being, let alone the first that I have met," he looked down at the lifeless frame of Son Goku." I assume that other warrior has been dealt with too?" Moro grinned.

"He will be, there is no way he will survive where he was sent," Towa laughed vanishing with the planet eater.

* * *

 ** _Parallel to the beginning..._**

"Hah, do you not know when to stay dead Frieza?" Vegeta asked looking forth with arms crossed over his chest. His target indeed was the despotic emperor floating several hundred feet about the bustling West City. The sole difference being the dark energy that exploded across the Frost Demon's body and the negative essence that carried through the air with it.

"Hohoho, you sensed my arrival and came running like a lapdog," Frieza chuckled raising his hand to his mouth. The same attitude that he always carried had not changed." Well, if you manage to survive this, I may reconsider making you an elite captain of the Frieza Force. There is no need to allow someone of your caliber to die when one is trying to rebuild an empire," he said carelessly as his tail lashed about behind him.

Vegeta unfolded his arms and stared daggers at the Frost Demon. His black hair rose into a series of golden spikes while a Super Saiyan glow exploded across his body." I am not even going to think about accepting offer Frieza, what's the point serving someone that you exceed by thousands of times," Vegeta replied rolling his eyes coldly, Super Saiyan ki exploding around him.

Frieza smiled, his hands clenching. Dark energy exploded across his body turning the dark clouds overhead turbulent while a purple glow appeared behind his garnet pupils." You actually think that you exceed me? How foolish Vegeta, you have that same insurgent spirit and the same monkey brain that you always had," he assumed his arms extended charging stance opposing the Prince.

Vegeta's smirk turned to a scowl." I guess you've been dead so long you forgot what it felt like to be punched by a real Saiyan," Vegeta's white gloved hands balled, the leather jacket he wore flapping. His black covered knees adjusted slightly, and he assumed a battle stance in the air to oppose the tyrant again." Don't worry you won't remember this one either, because you're going right back to Hell!" flashing his aura Vegeta bolted forth.

His right hand hooked into Frieza's face throwing the despot's head back. His right knee looped into Frieza's gut doubling him over while the subsequent knee kick pushed Frieza back. Vegeta's other leg fired up like a missile that slashed into Frieza's face. The Frost Demon shot into the dark clouds overhead leaving a rippling ring of pressure in his wake.

He stopped and Vegeta poured in with a left jab that knocked his head aside again. A left palm opened in front of his chest and a yellow flash escaped swallowing the once fierce emperor and blasting him through dozens of clouds. An explosion followed at the edge of the blast with Vegeta turning his head to the side confident in his own abilities.

A red energy lance passed through the air, the Prince's head turning aside to avoid it. Frieza's hand appeared in front of the Prince's face in that motion firing out and meeting his open palm." Cowardly as usual Frieza," Vegeta let go trying to kick his foe.

Frieza's red eyes narrowed firing two energy beams into the Saiyan's chest. Vegeta's body was swallowed by the crimson flash and he was sent skidding backward surrounded by smoke." Moi cowardly? Never," Frieza patronized the Prince of Saiyans as he shook off the stun of the eye beams.

' _There's more to him now then there was on Namek. I'm using the full power I can as a Super Saiyan and he survived,_ ' Vegeta noted the increase in his foe's power while adjusting himself." Humph, you know, I'm going to enjoy knocking that smug grin off your face Frieza," the Elite growled lowering his head and assuming a battle stance.

"Ah, I'll love knocking you down again Vegeta. Always too big for your own good," Frieza replied coldly.

Vegeta grinned." That's funny coming from someone as short as you are," Vegeta said taking for his Frost Demon foe.

"Er! You'll pay for that monkey!" Frieza roared chasing forth as the Prince of Saiyan.

'Bzzt!' whisked away the appeared a few hundred yards in the air a sonic boom coming after their knees struck each other. Blows filled the air between the Super Saiyan and his Arcosian foe. Thunderous punches and kicks traded off in equal measure between the two with neither hesitating to strike at their hated foe.

'CRUNCH!" in a snap Vegeta's right fist soared into Frieza's face. The white skin their rolled with the force as the glove brushed past, his cheek bones buckling under the strain. Vegeta's eyes locked with Frieza's and the tyrant began to stumble back. His feet found balance as Vegeta brought his hand down, an opening appear.

"RAH!" Frieza's fist struck the Saiyan Prince the in jaw with a brutal uppercut. Vegeta's head tipped back and spit flew from his jaw, the heated rival's meeting flesh to fist again. Frieza grinned coldly as the Elite wandered back drunkenly through the air. That joy lasted mere parts of a second however as a fierce gaze returned to the Super Saiyan's eyes showing that there was much, much more to come between the two.

'Bip!' off they went again. Their auras traced through the dark clouds at all angles. Brief flashes of their frames showed the rapid exchange of punches and kicks against sturdy blocks and crafty dodges. At this level the Super Saiyan was merely even with the despot that he was facing off, something that never happened on Namek for Son Goku.

Vegeta dodged a right hand from Frieza and delivered a high martial arts kick to the chin. This punt threw Frieza's head back and exposed the shorter warrior's core. Vegeta held nothing back by slamming his left jab into the gem-like core above Frieza's abdomen. Air poured loose from the despot's mouth and his eyes bulged. Vegeta followed by pulling his arm free and striking the alien in the chin with a stiff uppercut.

Frieza rocketed into the air where Vegeta was waiting. The Saiyan Prince's balled hands swung out meeting Frieza's chest and caving it with a destructive boom. Cathartic as it was the Prince knew it was not enough and quickly turned into the stunned Frieza's body. A barrage of right and left handed punches followed batting Frieza's head and body around rapidly while filling the air with a deafening orchestra of thunderclaps.

Vegeta flew behind Frieza with his speed and looped his right leg around. The golden wreathed limb struck Frieza's lower back with an immense boom, the flesh there rippling with the force as spit escaped Frieza's mouth. Gasping the tyrant was given not a second as Vegeta's left hand cut out against Frieza's neck throwing him shooting away with a snapping sound.

The revived Frost Demon stopped himself and threw a hand out, countering the downward punch of the Saiyan Elite." Keh, bold as ever Vegeta," he lashed the Prince across the back with his tail. The Saiyan Prince winced before spinning and looping his arm around the tyrant's tail." Wha-what! Get off my tail!" Frieza wriggled it trying to get free while Vegeta chuckled.

"It's fair game Frieza, you attacked me with it first!" Vegeta laughed elbowing the limb at an elevated portion along his knee. The strike sent a numbing sensation up the Frost Demon's spine that loosened him up. Vegeta pressed his advantage with a forearm strike to the head that launched his former superior away with a thunderous crash.

Twisting through the air, Frieza unleashed a hail of energy bullets that fired at Vegeta. Numerous explosions followed the red-purple energy bolts, the Saiyan's body being swallowed in a cloud of ashen smoke." Serves you right Vegeta," Frieza fired a final energy bullet forth. It twisted through the air aiming to the center of the cloud where the Saiyan Prince was.

A golden wreathed arm swiped out batting the energy blast aside and clearing out the smoke. Vegeta charged forth as the deflected ball exploded, disguising his charge from the Frost Demon." Missed me Frieza," Vegeta's voice came from behind, turning the despot's eyes to that location.

Vegeta's boots hammered against Frieza's kidneys. His body arched across Vegeta's feet being launched into the air with a thunderous boom. He flipped and found Vegeta striking at him instantly. Frieza weaved through it throwing a punch into the Saiyan Prince's cheek. Vegeta grumbled slightly swiping his own hand out and smashing into Frieza's face.

The Frost Demon shook his head and charged back down. His right hand soared beyond the dodging Vegeta's head while the Saiyan's knee drilled into his gut. spit flew from Frieza's mouth and Vegeta followed up with an ax fist across the center of his back. Frieza bashed through the clouds toward the ground in a downward spiral, his long tail flapping behind him.

Vegeta ripped through the air after him, his right leg drawing back at the bottom of the trajectory to smash into the tyrant's body. He released the blow and Frieza's tail tied it up tightly." This again?" Vegeta complained being brought around Frieza's front like a dangling piece of meat.

"You should remember this," Frieza remarked releasing a right hand that struck above Vegeta's navel. The Prince's eyes bulged in pain as Frieza removed his hand." And this!" a left crushed into his core again, gagging him." And maybe even this!" a right hand jabbed down against his chin, despite the hastily crossed guard he brought. Frieza's ripped his left knee forth basing the Prince in the forehead and throwing him back.

His tail unwrapped Vegeta's leg and he followed through with a kick to the face. Vegeta fired back and found the talon-like feet of the evil emperor wrapped around his face." Haha! Like old times Vegeta!" Frieza commented hurling him away with a kick. The Prince looped and Frieza's palm opened firing a barrage of energy blasts that struck while he was off balance.

Explosions lined his body but Vegeta persevered cutting through them with a flashing of his Super Saiyan aura." Heh, I don't know how you got so strong Frieza, but this is still nothing to me," he remarked loosening his balled fist and spitting a streak of drool from his mouth.

Frieza flashed in front of him, dark energy increasing the muscle mass along the Frost Demon's arm." Confident in you Super Saiyan legend," Frieza's fist smashed against Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta's body shivered from the force blasting down through the cloud layer like a rock being thrown into a pond at top speed. his blue-green eyes looked up to see Frieza throwing his arms out to the side.

A sphere of purple energy expanded around Frieza and he shot down. The bubble slammed into Vegeta flinging him scrambling through the air. The sphere surrounding Frieza struck again with another savage charge from the despot. Vegeta bounced from the last bump and threw his hands down to counter the third strike, which still nearly knocked him skyward.

His hands tried to tear into the bubble when Frieza dropped out of the bottom of it." You can have it Vegeta," Frieza smiled as the bubble ensnared the Super Saiyan. The Imprisonment Ball had been used to perfect effect.

Frieza's raised palm closed into a fist and the ball compacted." And die in it!" he tightened his fist further. Purple light sheared out in every direction from the center of the trapped Vegeta. Clouds ripped to shredded from the implosion and the light reached to the streets of West City far below. Heat and fire stretched along the edges of the smoke and Vegeta's body was nowhere to be seen.

The Saiyan Prince's leather jacket flapped from the spot where the explosion had occurred heading to the ground without its owner." Always playing right into my hands Vegeta. How foolish could you be-" Frieza's stomach compressed with a forceful blow, spit shooting from his mouth while droplets of purple blood followed. Shakily his red eyes looked up to see Super Vegeta looking down at him, scowling.

"I'd ask you the same thing, Frieza," Vegeta removed his fist, his right leg slashing down. It crashed against the cheek of the tyrant throwing him through the air and hurling clouds from around them.

Frieza looped up and threw his hand out firing a beam of purple light toward Vegeta. The Prince bounced around it and carved down with a left handed jab. Frieza knocked it aside bringing his left hand into Vegeta's chin. The Super Saiyan snapped back from the force, stuttering down with his head and delivering a savage elbow strike to Frieza's brow. The Frost Demon wandered back from the blow his tail smacking Vegeta across the face to cause separation.

Vegeta adjusted his face and looked down at Frieza with those _eyes_. The eyes that haunted him in his sleep after Goku defeated him on Namek. The eyes that Trunks had when he killed him those years ago. Those eyes that Bardock looked at him with during the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Those infuriating Saiyan eyes.

Frieza's body burst forth with purple energy his right hand smashing against Vegeta's cheek. Blood shot from the Saiyan Prince's mouth and a right hand buckled his body in half. Frieza's knee, bearing throbbing veins as he reached his one hundred percent power, drilled Vegeta in the forehead. His head bucked back and Frieza grabbed him around the wrist throwing him soaring into the air.

His index finger rose, and a barrage of Death Beams stretched through the air. Vegeta's body was hammered into several times with the blasts continuing past their point of contact and into space. Fierce dark ki followed in long tendrils clouding the area around the Prince with further detonations and shredding sounds. The infuriated emperor unleashing his bottled rage.

Frieza's right hand reached out yanking the cloud forth, with the intent of bringing Vegeta in with it. The Saiyan Prince's body slammed toward Frieza and he delivered a kick to the face that smashed Vegeta silly. Another telekinetic grasp reeled Vegeta in and series of punches struck against his face and a body. A backhand to the face drew a stream of blood throwing the Elite away like trash.

"Die!" Frieza shouted his right and left hands forming a massive ball of black-purple energy over his head. It fired down into Vegeta's face; his body being thrown beneath it with no chance of defending. Vegeta's gloves pushed against the ball as it drove him through the air toward the ground, a smile creeping on his face as Frieza pressed down with his right hand.

'BOOOOM!' a ki blast struck the sphere causing it to ignite. Vegeta's body was engulfed by the Death Ball and the clouds around him burned away into nothingness. Frieza reared back his head in laughter while the dark energy that had surged from within him burned to life.

A golden bullet shot through the air through the smoke." What!?" Frieza growled looking down at Vegeta standing there with a smoldering path along his torn tee shirt and nothing more." You are like a cockroach aren't you Vegeta? Never willing to stay dead!" his index finger raised shooting a Death Beam at Vegeta.

It struck the Prince's chin knocking his head back, the golden aura around him fading away." In your little finger you have the power destroy entire planet, but you can't kill this one man, Frieza," Vegeta laughed vanishing as his head lowered to stare at Frieza.

His right hand hooked into the side of the Frost Demon's face, ripples traveling through the skin and causing the air to spark. His balled left fist followed into Frieza's core gagging the alien and throwing him upward. Vegeta reared back his right hand and railed Frieza's cheek with it. The air burst with a golden-yellow star and Frieza's body started to trail away, his long tail passing in front of Vegeta's face.

The Saiyan Elite reached out and sunk his fingers into the muscular feature to halt Frieza's movement away. The tyrant leered down his body to Vegeta until the tip of the Saiyan's left boot drilled into his chest. Air seeped from his gritting teeth and a brimming tear welled in his eyes. Vegeta pulled his left leg back and delivered a second, then a third kick to the same spot.

He pulled on the tail again and brought Frieza's head into his left fist. His knuckles left imprints along Frieza's temple and the tyrant launched away, the vise-like grip on his tail loosening. Vegeta lifted his right and left hands forming energy spheres in their palms while a smile crossed his face.

"Dadadada!" he shouted throwing the hands forth in rapid movements. Spheres of exploding gold appeared across the skyline, each successive dome consuming the tyrant. Frieza's blemish free white skin began to mark with a series of burns and blacked scars, the hail of energy bullets wearing down his defending arms. A final sphere smashed against his core and blasted out in a far larger energy sphere.

Frieza blasted out from the back of the smoke cloud, streams attached to his muscles. Vegeta's fist carved through the front of the smoke into the side of his head knocking Frieza away. The tyrant pulled to another stop filling his right hand with energy. The Saiyan Elite's right hand cut through the air burning it with golden light. The energy however exploded out swallowed Vegeta's arm and body with a deafening explosion.

"Damn it," Vegeta growled fading back to keep himself balanced amid the heat of the attack.' _Frieza has gotten stronger than those years ago, his little outburst earlier proved that. I'd hate to think of the prospect, but Super Saiyan may not be enough,_ ' he noted shaking his arm.

"I like that look on your Vegeta!" Frieza's right hand carved through the air. It smashed down sending the Saiyan Prince spinning away with a tail of drool running from the corner of his mouth." It suits someone of your stature!" the dictator laughed unleashing a Death Beam for Vegeta's heart.

Vegeta swiped out his right hand deflecting the beam to directly oppose his foe." Huh, you get your head swollen too quickly Frieza. It's clear to me that you are still the same spoiled person you were before you were killed," Vegeta jabbed verbally shooting forth with left hand clenched.

Frieza's forearm swiped out defending the blow. He attempted to kick Vegeta, but an expertly raised knee countered it. The jean fabric surrounding the Prince's knee tore yet the force failed to budge him. An overhand right aimed at Vegeta's cheek and he countered it with a batting of his free hand. The nemesis pair parted spinning several feet apart to prepare for another clash.

Thunder rolled as they flashed toward one another. Vegeta's right hand fired out and Frieza knocked it aside throwing his hand in instead. Vegeta grabbed that punch with his free hand and kicked his foe back. As Vegeta drew back for yet another blow Frieza's right leg exploded forth into the Prince's side doubling him over and sending a snapping boom through the air. Vegeta grimaced from the kick before kneeing Frieza in the core and splitting him away.

Darting in Frieza's cheek was met with a left cross. The skin in front of Vegeta's knuckles rippled and a trail of spit parted the onyx lips of the Frost Demon. Water filled the corners of Frieza's eyes, but it was not to last long as Vegeta's right boot squared the tyrant's jaw. Frieza's body shuddered and started to trail away with Vegeta following behind it.

A right uppercut snapped Frieza's head straight back with a boom. Vegeta followed with a left that folded his nemesis over his entire arm. Retracting that fist he smiled while releasing his right hand into Frieza's face. Another dribble of spit exploded from the Arcosian's mouth and he slumped. Vegeta released a left knee kick that pushed Frieza back in a flipping motion.

Seeing Frieza trail away Vegeta pointed his left hand out and smiled." BIG BANG ATTACK!" blue-white energy formed a small sphere launched from his hand. It struck Frieza and expanded to the point that it took Vegeta's field of vision. White lances spread from the explosive sphere. Frieza's body dropped from the back of it bearing a billow of steam that spiraled down along his path.

Resiliently Frieza righted, a streak of purple blood dripping from his mouth. His left eye flickered and closed while his right looked at the Saiyan Prince blood shot. His grinding teeth continued while his raised his bruised and burned right hand." You're dead!" Frieza barked his telekinetic grasp pulling Vegeta into the air.

"What?" Vegeta questioned with a growl, his green eyes locked on Frieza

"You thought you could defeat me with something like that! A mere Super Saiyan cannot stop what I am!" Frieza belted out happily.

"You bastard!" Vegeta's aura expanded, the telekinesis weakening with his explosive ki.

"Temper, temper Vegeta. You never know when your gasket is going to blow, now do you?" the Frost Demon said while closing his right hand. That gesture swallowed the floating Vegeta's body in an immense explosion. A purple glow shining out greater than the glow of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack from mere moments prior.

"Hohoho! There you go, dead where you belong Vegeta!" the white skinned Frost Demon laughed tipping his head back while resting his right and left hands upon his hips.

Blue light suddenly tore the purple away the clouds being shredded within its glow. White gloves reached out to the figure's side while a blinding blue inferno scored around his body. Blue replaced previous green spheres for the core of the warrior's eyes. Golden light was no longer causing the hair to stand on end instead an electric blue that took his ki from the mortal plane rested there. Muscles tensed along a torn tee shirt and a scowling face looked upward.

"Surprised Frieza?" Vegeta asked with his hands resting along his hips. The Frost Demon though was beginning to chuckle with glee looking at the Divine Super Saiyan with a smile on his face.' _Wait a minute, is he smiling? I guess surprises aren't done,_ ' Vegeta grinned internally.

"I assume that was your trump card?" Frieza laughed looking at the Divine Super Saiyan. Vegeta raised a brow furrowing it, placing his hands at his hips while Frieza chuckled." You are not the only one bearing a new form from the last time that we met," the Frost Demon replied keeping Vegeta locked in his sight." I have been waiting for this day," Frieza smiled lowering his chin.

"Humph," Vegeta lowered his head and raised his arms.

"This will be less about sport and more about destruction, Vegeta," golden flames began to dance across Frieza's chest and arms. His pale white skin obtained a resplendent quality that shone from the inside amid the heat. Soon, the coils of heat merged into one grand aura that burned about as he smiled. Frieza's silence cast an eerie feeling over the entire battle field.

"HAAA!" he roared the golden heat around his shooting out broadly. The sky was ignited by what appeared to be a second sun as Frieza's head leaned back and his arms fell away to the sides. The dark clouds were pierced dozens of times by his nefarious energy with Frieza's voice shaking the sky, pushing out a swathe of wind. Vegeta watched carefully as the light exploded about, his Frost Demon foe shining.

Moments later, the flashing light died down and Frieza's head returned from its bent back position. Golden skin covered almost all of the former galactic emperor's body reflecting the light of the aura like a mirror to amplify its beauty. His hands and feet remained purple however to contrast this gold and his face turned a hue match them as well. His bio-gems switched in the light, but they too retained their purple color as he looked to Vegeta arrogantly.

The boiling orange-gold light stretched across the Frost Demon's face. His red eyes leered coldly at the unimpressed Vegeta while the Saiyan bore a confident smile upon his.

"I know gold is a bit gauche, but I feel using it is a sign of my return to the top of the pecking order was of most importance," Frieza chuckled raising his right index finger looking at Vegeta." And for your fragile Saiyan ego's sake, we'll just call this Golden Frieza. Hohoho," the Frost Demon laughed as Vegeta cocked a grin of his own.

' _Somehow he managed to raise his ki this much. Whatever,'_ Vegeta noted with a scoff. He cleared his throat to speak to the despot personally." Honestly? Super Saiyan scared you to the point that you use it as the basis for your own transformation. I should feel flattered," Vegeta grinned tilting his head to the side as Frieza growled.

"Oh, you should be frightened Vegeta. I'll enjoy repeating what happened in our last encounter," Frieza snickered clenching his teeth. Golden energy exploded further from his body with that grimace, pushing back the Divine Super Saiyan's hair.

"That was then Frieza. This is now. I won't even need to go all out to beat you," Vegeta tilted his head to the side with a smile.' _I am going to enjoy wiping that smile from off his face,_ ' Vegeta said to himself.

Frieza laughed off the thought." Oh, Vegeta, your threats are as meaningless as your title. All hail Vegeta! The Prince of No One!" the golden cast Frost Demon smirked as Vegeta's features turned stern.

"'Prince of No One'. When did you insults lose their string Frieza? That was pathetic," Vegeta cracked his knuckles preparing to square off for real with the former emperor of the Universe.

"Oh, the bite may have been transferred to my power, sorry if they come across a bit dry," Frieza flashed forward, right fist drawn back.

Vegeta's right arm swiped out his forearm hammering against Frieza. Blue and golden ki spread through the air with deafening cracks and the pair locked eyes for their real fight to begin.

* * *

 ** _Southern Islands..._**

Dozens of the helmeted goons of the Demon Realm lay strewn across the beach with their conqueror, Uub, standing strongly.' _Eheh? Goku's energy just disappeared! And the person that took it, he seems familiar,_ ' Uub dusted his hands off and shook his head.' _Uh, Vegeta's fighting someone too, with a huge power level. Everyone is fighting. This is bad,_ ' Uub growled to himself his fists balling.

"Mom keep everyone inside of this! I'll be back as soon as possible!" the current World Champion shouted forming a dome of black metal with magic materialization.

"Uub, where are you going? Is this about one of your friends?" his mother asked hurrying the people along.

"Yes, one of my teachers, I've gotta go save him," the mohawked warrior replied with his index and middle fingers placed onto his brow.

"Go ahead sweetie, you can do this," she smiled, a gray bang of hair being pushed from in front of her eyes.

Uub blushed." Yeah, I can. Keep everyone safe, okay?"

"I will, go," his mother nodded.

Uub smiled and vanished.

* * *

 ** _Planet Vampa..._**

"Wait, Lemo, is that another Broly?" Cheelai asked noticing the dark figure that was opposing the Broly she knew.

Lemo's brow raised and he squinted." I guess you could say that, but we're way too far away to tell! We can't wait here though, you saw what Broly did when he was on the Earth," the aged veteran of the Frieza Force explained with a gulp.' _If it is another Broly we need to get even further away than I first thought,_ ' he lowered his head grimacing.

Broly stared at the arrival sternly, his scarred cheek remaining relaxed while his fists clenched. The masked being opposite of him looked familiar the emblem on the mask however was foreign." What are you here for?" Broly inquired of this opposition, his black eyes narrowing toward the figure as he lowered his brow.

"Grr, Demon Realm," the being replied with a growl, his shoulders swelling with a golden flash of energy that exploded around him.

"There is no Demon Realm here, leave," bluntly Broly said to the masked being. His own body glowing with an explosion of ki that surged around him.

"Kakarot," the being growled in a lower register. His black hair turned upright with a golden flash and coil of light. The aura around his body shone out brightly while his masked features remained covered. Whoever the being beneath the mask was, he was as Super Saiyan.

Broly's hands clenched and his black hair stood up on end. The green light around his body swelled and his teeth ground together angrily and with furious fervor." Get away," he hissed through his teeth.

"RAAAH!" the Super Saiyan's right hand fired out.

"GRAAAH!" Broly's right hand fired out and matched it. The air around them exploded with a deafening 'boom' the mountains that lined the valley began to crack and loose rock was shot around in every direction.

They stumbled back and seethed, charging together again moments later. Thunder raged as they delivered blow after blow in succession the entire planet shaking under the might of their strikes.

Like two hammers they smashed together with crude fists. A tremor split the ground flooding it with streaks of green energy. The Saiyans reared their fists back again and found them ramming together again. Cutting winds burned outward with the force carving into the crumbling rock and shaking the planetoid Vampa like it were a leaf in a windstorm.

Broly wobbled back after another clashing of fists, his black hair waving as the masked Saiyan released a punch. Broly's palm caught it and his arm torqued with the pressure. He stepped back and tried to throw a punch of his own. It was avoided and a kick collided with his gut. his eyes waved and he was thrown across the sky and through the top of a mountain, breaking tons of rock into mere pebbles.

The masked intruder appeared in the dark sky above, his left hand palming the face of the falling Broly. He pulled him up into the air an delivered a lariat to the chest. Broly's teeth chattered and he shot away again. He smashed shoulder first against a mountain top and then into a butte. Rocks fell and he struggled to his feet as his masked opponent took forth.

An uppercut attempted for his chin and he avoided it. His right and left hands however made their mark on that counter crushing against the top of the Super Saiyan's head. The ground below fractured into concentric rings, dozens of the scarab-like bugs running around being smashed to a gooey paste. The target of that force shot down a moment later splitting the ringed ground in the process.

"RAAH!" Broly belted a barrage of green energy blast shooting from his aura. They rained down across the empty plain, tons of rocks and dirt being vaporized in seconds. The Saiyan that was bashed down looked around in confusion as he stood. This rain of energy exploded against him like the ground itself forging a geyser of green light that shot high into the air chasing the dark clouds away with sheer light.

Then, a green blast tore through his attack. It smashed into the black haired warrior and exploded. Broly was rocketed higher into the air with a confused look upon his face and smoke clogging his field of view.

Glowing red eyes leered through the darkness and a right hand hooked into his jaw. Broly's head tiwsted from the strike and a stream of crimson blood followed it. The Super Saiyan grabbed him around the wrist, the metal bands the mask being wearing stressing with the grip strength. He rotated and threw Broly into the air, his green aura extinguishing against the sky.

The masked warrior shredded up in that moment, his Super Saiyan aura glowing brightly as he reared back his fist. It fired out and the airborne Broly dodged it, driving a right hand of his own down. It split the being's head to the left side while cutting a trench in the ground far below. Mountains trembled as the golden haired Super Saiyan shot to the ground.

He bounced once and Broly appeared there, right hand drawn again. It drilled into the being's core and doubled him over. a left uppercut followed throwing rocks that remained on the ground into the air with the masked being followed. Snapping followed as Broly's left hand crunched against the side of the Super Saiyan's face. Airborne rocks turned to dust and the opponent blasted through the sky.

"Erah!" Broly palmed the air and pushed forth like a charging bull. His shoulder crashed into the bare chest of his adversary, a concussive ring shooting out and blasting his foe away. his right foot clacked releasing another ring as Broly gave pursuit.

"Haa!" his foe shouted delivering a right hand that smashed Broly away. The Saiyan looped through the air like a corkscrew from the single blow. The Super Saiyan that was facing him roared another primal shout and tackled Broly.

They crashed into a mountain, a cavern spreading down into the earth from the impact. Stalactites on the ceiling dropped down and fractured on the ground as the tackle stopped separating both warriors by several feet. They hovered looking across the vastness at one another, their heavy breaths in sink and their fierce eyes glowing with the same lust for battle.

They flew at one another and delivered a pair of right hands. Their fists crashed like mirror images against one another's face. The rocks that had built up for millions of years to become a mountain came undone. It shattered into pebbles as the pair were flung opposite of one another. Their respective green and gold auras being the only tracing marks for how far they flung.

In tandem, two explosions ripped out across the horizon, their hands extended behind to slow them down. Their eyes were identical despite their difference in transformations and their seething breaths gave off the air that it was far from over.

Cheelai fell down from the tremor of those explosions, her purple eyes shaking." Broly's fighting this guy like he did on Earth. Lemo, this is getting crazy," she shouted to her friend with a surprised glare.

"I know, I know, Cheelai. This is bad, we need to keep moving to give Broly space," Lemo noted swallowing heavily.' _My goodness, these Saiyans. I'm getting too old for this,_ ' he said to himself watching as their explosive outbursts faded away.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

A hole was blown through the side of the library, the warriors inside bracing as dozens of books were turned to ash." My collection! Who dares trash the Wander's Library!" Doctor Rota shouted pushing out of his office into the hall.

Red light shredded in front of him, the wall there exploding as further books turned to dust." What! You have no sense of historical preservation!" the hog shouted wandering back having felt the heat of the blasts.

"When I am finished here, they will be no history to preserve," a smug tone replied. Footsteps clapping through the shadows with merciless intent in each footfall." Outside of that for the Demon Realm," he continued as Doctor Rota ran in.

"Let me show you why they call me docto-" a ki blast smashed into his stomach. His body flashed through the miles of bookshelves that were stacked behind him. Tables were overturned and numerous papers flung into the air careless. Ancient books and sculptures of the ages were turned inside out and broken along the ground. The lamps overhead broke free and fell as Rota came to a stop against the opposite side of the building, covered in the debris from his travel.

"Is there anyone else that would like to raise exception?" the red eyed being asked cutting through the smoke with a confident tone. He bore a short sword in his left hand with a gem situated at the end of the pommel, his jester-like blue hooded cloak blowing with its golden highlights while he grinned. A dark energy emanated from his core and potency hung upon his footsteps.

With a raise of his hand dozens of black clothes soldiers piled into the library, forming a wall between himself and the others. Three golden flashes exploded off in reply to this with the Saiyans transforming into the Super Saiyan state." Ah, so these are the other threats in this Universe. Interesting," he chuckled approaching with short sword in hand.

"Other threats? You guys are trying to attack Hit too?" Cabba growled lowering his head. His golden aura exploded out brilliantly flashing off the Demon's face and those of the soldiers that surrounded him.

"He is the strongest warrior in the Universe after all," the leading Demon chuckled with his blade spinning in his hand." So, I'm going to allow these soldiers to take you down, after all you're nothing to worry about," he grinned pointing his sword at the quartet of warriors.

"Nothing to worry about, huh?" Caulifla shouted her head lowering as two red orbs of ki gathered in her palms.

"I think you are underestimating who you are dealing with," Frost snickered raising his right hand.

"Oh, you're that Frost Demon that bothered Towa. How about you show me that you are worth my time then," the Demon God smiled placing his right and left hands beneath his chin as he jovially floated up in a laying position.

"No problem!" Caulifla roared throwing the two blasts forward and following right behind toward the horde.

The quartet hammered home against the horde of Demons. Caulifla weaved through four of them, each trying to strike her. Her left hand shot beneath a right jab attempt and into one's chin. His helmet cracked from the force and he smashed away. Caulifla moved back with an arching to her back, a subtle hip shift driving her right leg into another soldier's core. His eyes bulged beneath the mask and air left his lungs. His body smashed against a third, then a fourth, and finally fifth. The female Super Saiyan elbowed out with her right arm taking out a sixth goon for good measure.

Cabba's left hand flashed forth blocking a series of punches from a solider before a right hook knocked out the goon's lights. The Demon Realm soldier behind him attempt and ax smash and instead caught an elbow to the core. He folded up and shot against the ceiling falling upon another Demon as he attempted to fight Cabba. The Saiyan ducked and allowed Frost's left leg to take out that goon while he blasted another from behind his Arcosian ally.

Keru dodged a series of strikes from a goon kicking him away while keeping her hands close to her chest. He smashed through bookshelf and collapsed. Her green eyes traced right and she dodged a downward kick, her knee catching the goon in the chin and snapping his head back. She kicked out throwing him into another member of the faceless horde. Twisting, she avoided a punch and elbowed down against the thrower's head dropping him to the tiled floors of the space. Her eyes turned up and a ki blast from Frost took out her attack, a smile on his face.

Frost turned around from that blast chopping his opponent on the neck. His right hand twisted up while blocking a strike, this called a piece of the bookshelf up to smash his assailant away. He processed the next attacker quickly and slapped him away with a tail strike to the face. He crashed away rumbling while Frost blocked an incoming punch. His right hand fired across his body and took out the helmeted guard, his body striking against the ground and rolling into another recovering solider. Frost leaned back and a red flash of light came from Caulifla taking out a foe to his side.

The four warriors twisted in and stood back to back. The goons piled along the floor proving a sign to the sheer ability that the quartet possessed." You're next," Caulifla said with a smirk, her left hand firing out to blast another faceless guard away. He smashed through a bookshelf and laid limp.

"Me next? Hahaha! This is most fun, I wonder though if you can only handle the riff-raff," Sauza asked looking to the sky." Could you perhaps prove a challenge to me? A Demon God."

Frost clenched his fists, a confident stare present on his face." I will take you on, one on one."

' _Frost?_ ' Cabba balled his fists looking to the Frost Demon.

' _Don't worry, I have you to back me up if I fail,_ ' Frost replied smiling.

"But then, that would leave out your 'friends', let's make it interesting," he snapped the fingers along his right hand. Dark energy swallowed three of the downed soldiers, their bodies convulsing within the darkness whilst undergoing a change." You can challenge me surely, but your three little friends can have my three little friends," Sauza smiled as the downed beings reached their feet having undergone a vicious transformation.

All three of them were beings of pure evil. They bore striking resemblance to Janemba in his true form except their skin was not red and purple but a pale magenta and pure onyx black. Their mindless eyes looking forth with utter glee as a glowing green symbol burned into their foreheads, bearing the same broken infinity sign of the other Demon Realm forces.

"What the heck are these ugly things?" Caulifla asked looking and raising her hands.

"I'm not sure, but stick close together. If Frost wants to face this guy we'll keep them at bay," Cabba instructed transforming to Super Saiyan Two.

"Not a bad move Cabba, these guys have some freaking ki," Caulifla nodded his hair spiking up as well.

"Sis," Keru asked looking at Caulifla cautiously.

Caulifla smiled." Don't worry, you can handle yourself just as good in Super Saiyan. You don't need to transform yet."

' _Sis, really believes in me,_ ' Keru smiled her hands lower as she backed up against Caulifla and Cabba.

"I hope you are carrying more than arrogance into a battle with me. This is going to be no fun if you can't survive one strike of my sword," Sauza complained twisting his sword and pointing it at Frost.

Frost chuckled." I haven't shown you anything yet."

* * *

With a clenching of his right hand, Cell's body exploded with a crackling golden aura. Dust and dirt around his feet spread away as he smiled toward the Legendary Assassin." Well then, shall we begin?" he asked with a chuckle.

Hit's right and left hands rested in his pockets while he sized up the opponent.' _Strange, I feel both Son Goku and Vegeta's energy coming from this one. And there are others that were on their team at the Tournament of Power as well,_ ' Hit noted as Cell kept his aura flaring.

"I am not above waiting, I once waited ten days for a tournament to be held," Cell started furrowing his brow toward Hit." But I do have a half-Saiyan to kill and I would rather not squander that opportunity because I'm dealing with a stone-still partial mute," he growled losing his cool. His left foot left the ground first and he took forth in a blinding flash of his golden aura.

Cell's right fist struck beside Hit's head while the purple skinned alien walked aside. Cell's left leg cut through the air aiming for Hit's chin as he continued to dodge. That kick passed through Hit's face, his entire body disappearing with the strike. Another Hit walked behind the bio-Android with Cell turning and delivering a series of punches that passed through the being's body. Yet another Hit appeared behind the chimera, his right hand drawing back.

"There you are!" Cell turned firing a barrage of energy beams from his index finger. The beams ripped through the center of Hit's chest, gunning to kill him. These beams however passed through his body and into the distance." What?" the perfect being looked forth as Hit's frame appeared right by his chest.

Hit's right hand fired out, stopping an inch in front of Cell's chest. Air shredded through the chimera's back throwing him back several feet into the process. Cell's mouth released a spew of green liquid and his purple blood. After that he crashed to the ground scraping it away with the black casings of his wings.

"Ah, ah, well I didn't expect that," the green skinned being hissed straightening to a vertical base. The wound along his chest popped out like a car's dent being pushed out from the inside. His bloody mouth returned to a clean state and his glassy eyes cleared." I see, you have a power much larger than even my Perfect Form," Cell growled.

Hit's eyes narrowed and time froze around him.' _He managed to survive that strike despite our power difference. I'll have to make sure that he doesn't get the luxury again!_ ' the assassin stepped forth.

Cell's body was rammed into with a barrage of punches. Hit's hands pelted along the carapace of his foe with enough force to shatter the ground at his feet and blast rocks around crazily. his right hand jabbed between Cell's eyes and left blasted into Cell's core. Hit's right hand removed and jabbed into Cell's chest from point-blank shattering the air and flinging him from the ground.

As Cell flew away Hit left the ground and brought his right boot around. It spun and crashed into the center of Cell's body, striking the lower portion of his black chest. A crater dug into the ground, and into Cell's flesh, his back smashing against the ground thunderously. That was where Hit sprang back returning his hands to his pocket with a sober scowl focused on the chimera he had batted down.

Time resumed and the down Cell convulsed with the barrage of blows. He was sprawled out in front of the assassin with glassy eyes and a stream of blood running from both his nose and mouth.

"Geh, geh," Cell complained his hands clenching against the dirt and pushing him to a vertical base again. The blood ran down his face to the dusty ground while his glassy eyes shone naturally again." Bleh, where did that come from. I did not even see you move, you must have a lot of power," his knees dropped him to the ground in stun as blood ran from his mouth.

Cell stuttered back to his feet on worn knees." Eh, but I have a form greater than this! Now allow me to make you the first subject of a power that stretches beyond your wildest imagination!" dark ki, like that of the Demon he had faced earlier, poured out of Cell's body. It exploded outward turning a vibrant golden shade with red streaks running through it like discharge." HAAAAA!" he barked the muscles along his forearms and legs bulking out along with his chest.

' _He managed to survive that assault. I wonder how,_ ' Hit's boots slid back in the wind.' _Now his power is rising,_ ' the assassin winced keeping his right and left hands stationed in his coat pockets as the being shouted.

Cell's raised voice returned to its normal tone and he looked forth, the red and gold aura surrounding him fading to reveal a new appearance. His exoskeleton had lost its green hue having it replaced with an orange-bronze shade. The crest atop his head pointed slightly sharper while the marks beneath his eyes grew broader and darker. His black wings had a golden sheen across them that shimmered in the new aura. Glee was present on his face as he tapped the side of his head.

"This is what it looks like to go beyond perfection!" Cell shouted his aura exploding out brilliantly while Hit watched out. His clenched his fists and jabbed it out several times." I was intending to use this in my rematch with Son Gohan, but it appears that you'll be my warm-up," Cell snickered lowering his gaze to Hit.

' _He managed to push himself to a level that could almost be a God. It seems killing him is going to be more difficult than I anticipated,'_ Hit noted adjusting his feet and opposing the chimera again." You are arrogant, aren't you?" Hit replied as Cell prepared.

Cell's aura exploded around him body and he flexed his hands." I am the perfect life-form. There is no such thing as arrogance, not with the power that I possess now," the orange cloaked Android laughed.

"We will see, I think it will lead to your demise," Hit replied coldly, his red eyes locking on Cell.' _The aura he gives off is like both Goku and Vegeta, perhaps can further progress with this opponent around._ '

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

Jiren blasted forth with great speed, the hordes of descending Demons bouncing off his frame as he approached the giant foe. His right hand drew back and Aniraza's pink eyes glowed. Two beams of light shot out smashed against the approaching Pride Trooper's body. He took through the attacks like an arrow his attire being shredded by the intense heat that the attacks possessed.

Reaching the beast's face Jiren threw his arms aside breaking the eye beams and drawing his fist back. It slammed into the giant's head with the force spreading out so much as to send dozens of the Demon Realm soldiers around them flying. The alabaster abomination though did not falter in the slightest, adjusting its head and bucking Jiren away with a flex of its cheek.

The Pride Trooper eyed it up with a calm disposition evident. His black eyes narrowed as the machine's right hand flexed. To his side a spacial portal opened and a huge fist came firing through from Aniraza's side. Jiren turned and blocked it with his crossed arm his body being pushed several feet back by the impact. He threw his arms down tipping the machine's hand back.

Aniraza's other hand cut up straight for Jiren's body. He threw his hands down and blocked it with his immense strength, the counter cracking the ground beneath Aniraza. The problem being when a portal appeared to Jiren's side and his huge foe's other fist flew out. It smashed into Jiren's body his tense arm providing partial defense until he was blown away by the force.

He rolled through the air and threw his arms down with little sign of damage. Aniraza's right leg kicked outward and a portal opened in front of Jiren yet again. His guard crossed and he took the impact head on. Jiren traveled several feet with the kick's movement and then he was surprised by another punch coming through a portal. It smashed into his body throwing him to the landscape below.

His white boots dug in and he tore through acre after acre of trees and other debris. The ruts from his feet stretched for miles until he came for a stop in a clearing from his previous conflict with Gravy. Aniraza's immense strength was something that he had not anticipated despite its immense size.' _I see why they sent this here. It's size belies a tactical fighting ability,_ ' he noted until a horde of the soldiers clung to his body.

"Get off!" Jiren shouted flexing his muscles. They were strewn aside, and he quickly dealt with them. The nearest one was grabbed the arm and slammed the ground. The second was caught in the gut with a stiff elbow strike that hunched it to the ground. His left leg cut around striking three down and his right hand came soaring up knocking two more into the air. The last soldier wandered back firing a ki blast that Jiren caught in his palm, crushing it into nothing.

"Get lost," the words alone dropped the soldier to the ground, the intimidating aura of Jiren proving too much.

"Humph," Jiren looked up to Aniraza where a huge beam of light carved through the air toward him.' _I should have known they were a distraction,_ ' Jiren thought watching the incoming blast with narrowed eyes.

Effortlessly, he swiped his right hand out throwing the beam into the air, its explosion casting light upon the battlefield." I'll end this," Jiren spoke calmly taking toward the machine, who drew back another punch.

They slammed fists together and Aniraza stumbled. Breaking the ground beneath its feet the machine steadied hurling another punch at Jiren. The Gray threw his forearm out and countered the punch with a raised forearm. The force ripped the cloth from his arm and threw Jiren back a few dozen feet. Shaking the feeling he took toward Aniraza again and the behemoth unleashed a straight jab toward him.

Jiren dodged along it landing on Aniraza's forearm. Shooting up it with insane speed he drew his right hand back throwing it toward the side of the machine's face. The strike tore the ground away and tipped Aniraza to the side, Jiren's body springing back to allow the titan to fall. The issue was however that Aniraza did not fall instead he readied a punch that tore through a portal and into Jiren's face.

The sudden force of the jab knocked Jiren back. His red aura flared to life and he stopped placing his right and left hands onto his side almost bored by the brute force of his foe.

"You're powerful, but you are still no match for me," Jiren belted out pointing his right hand toward the machine." And now, it's over!" he said boldly releasing his Power Impact technique toward the giant.

As the attack collided Jiren turned his eyes to the city, a series of buildings being flattened by an explosion." The city? Who would be able to do that behind my back?" he leered over to see a shadow-y outline with curly hair along the sides of his head.

"Berumod," Jiren growled preparing to shoot to the side when his ears twitched.' _He decided to return whilst I was distracted._ '

Through the imposing wall of energy his Power Impact caused the colossal Aniraza stood, streams of fire billowing from his body." I see, this was a two-pronged attack to narrow my focus. Fine then, I'll have to trust my team to do what's right," Jiren lowered his head." I'll deal with you," Jiren looked up crossing his arms to take a massive portal punch.

He repelled the attack from the towering machine and clenched his fist. He dashed forth and struck into the chin of the behemoth slapping its head back with a thunderous boom. Aniraza looked down swatting its hand toward the red-black covered warrior. Jiren palmed the hand into the air and took at Aniraza's face with his right hand balled tightly.

The punch hurried out aiming for Aniraza's face." HAAA!" it bellowed a huge beam of red-orange light shooting from its mouth. The charging Jiren was swallowed by the energy beam, carving the distance. A star-like explosion appeared along the horizon while the gray skinned warrior hovered within the debris filled smoke and debris.

Jiren's arms swiped out blasting the heat and smoke aside, a tear present along his chest.

It was going to get serious between the pair.

* * *

 _Ah? Son Goku! Down and defeated, and worse yet Moro's body restored to its previous state with his power? Elsewhere Frieza revealed a form beyond his final stage taunting the Saiyan Prince with it! What will Vegeta do facing Golden Frieza? And in Universe Six, the Demon God Sauza taunts Cabba and the others while Hit comes face to face with a new and improved Cell! What will happen next? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Finally the Great war has finally started. I can't wait to see each fights Goku, Raditz, Jiren and Hit will play._

 _ **A:** Indeed its has started, and this chapter is only the beginning. Don't count too much on Raditz doing a lot for a while._

 ** _R:_** Ohhhhh, Cell vs Hit is going to be interesting for sure, considering that even naturally Cell is the second worst opponent for Hit I could think of, with the first being Buu. Anyways, now to move towards reviewing in chronological order. It was pretty cool to see each universe having their little scenes as things first began. My guess is that Universe 3, 4, 9, and somehow 11 are going to end up 'falling' to the Demon Realm in this blitz. I expect some of the main fighters from those universes though will transfer to a different one. I am very interesting in seeing how Moro vs Goku turns out, honestly I kind of hope that it does turn out like the manga and Uub has to come intervene due to being immune to Moro's energy stealing. It is gonna be really cool to see Broly back in action.

 _ **A:** See I knew I wasn't the only one that thought Cell or Buu would be a terrible match-up for Hit. I'm going to have a ton of fun figuring out how Hit'll get out of the situation. You'll have __to see who falls and who does not in this initial stage of the siege, but you are not too far off with the strongest finding a way to maneuver._

 _I really enjoyed Broly throwing the early dukes this chapter, it's gonna be fun writing it as time goes on._

 ** _R:_** _*spits out water* golden cell? okay dam that's a problem. i was kinda hoping to see mask broly dbz go against dbs broly_

 _ **A:** And see it you shall. _

_Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. Until next time,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

"Anymore?" Bra asked floating in the air, his blue hair waving in front of her face.

"I don't think so, we might have beaten them all back," Cha smiled wiping a small bead of sweat from her brow.

Then, a huge energy hit their senses turning their attention right away." Is that what you whelps think?" an accented pirate tone came across the sky. He wore not shirt and a massive scar marked his chest, another marking along his face at the eyes." Well, then, the Galaxy Soldiers will teach you lesson. Especially you," his green eyed gaze narrowed on Cha.

"Bojack?" Cha looked at him in shock, her eyes shaking.

"I wonder what your mother will say when we take you with us," he grinned to her.

"Get lost!" Bra's hair spiked upward into Super Saiyan." Come on Cha, we can teach these guys a lesson," Vegeta's daughter said looking to the sky briefly at the golden flash of Frieza's transformation.' _You can stop him dad, I know you can._ '

* * *

Trunks' golden hair dropped as he flung a few soldiers to the ground without concern." There, that outta do it," he patted his hands clean of any dirt from his handiwork.' _I still can't remember why these guys feel familiar, but they aren't strong,_ ' he thought with relief until a masked being appeared in front of him.

He had brown hair, that appeared black under the dark sky, and was wearing a red jacket-like tunic over his torso showing only skintight black pants that extended beneath into black boots. He bore similar dimensions to the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, but there was a pompous air that Vegeta could not match. Black gloves were balled at his side and a confidence was reflected in the red light emanating from the mask that covered his face. He was prepared to stand in Trunks' way without a hint of concern.

"Father?" Trunks' blue eyes raised in confusion. That stun lasted only part of a second as he felt the nefarious ki that escaped the being." No, you're not him. Whoever you are though, you're going to be in trouble," Trunks' lavender hair ripped upward into a flurry of Super Saiyan Two and intense aura sparking across his body.

His foe though remained silent, calculating.

* * *

Goten struck down a demon keeping Valise safe behind him." Hey, don't worry Valise, I've got you covered. No one's going to get hurt," Son Goku's youngest son said nodding his head. His shaggy black hair rose into Super Saiyan forming an interesting flame that opposed all the Demon Realm forces that remained to pursue him and his wife.

"My hero," Valise smiled cupping her hands to her face until something caught her chestnut colored eyes." Uh, Goten, isn't that your father?" she pointed to the sky where a group of goons spread away to reveal a figure descending.

He indeed had palming black hair, but that was where his similarities to Son Goku ended. His exposed arms bore bands of red-black fabric around the wrist and his chest was covered by a strange set of black Saiyan armor with a strange logo resting in the center. His legs were covered by a black skintight material and his boots were black with golden trip. A mask clung to his face leaving two crimson blips where his eyes eye, showing his allegiance to the strange logo that rested between his brows.

"No, that's not him at all," Goten tensed looking around.' _Dad's energy did disappear though. Could this guy have done it?_ ' he shook his head tensing while opposing the foe.' _This guy's energy is huge though. I can't goof around,_ ' Goku's son noted looking over his shoulder at Valise." Bring it on," he assumed the patented Turtle Stance opposing the fighter.

"Goten," Valise raised her hands to her chin with a worried glare.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you," his shaggy golden hair exploded upward into Super Saiyan Two.

* * *

Rote and Marron hovered in the air, a baby carrier resting in Rote's right hand as he blasted down several of the Demon Realm soldiers." Marron, this is getting dangerous, we need to drop Daikon off where it's safe," Raditz's son said to his wife.

Marron elbowed one soldier in the face and kicked another away." I know, but where? Your dad's energy just disappeared and so did Goku's, it's not like there are any really safe places left," she blocked a ki blast from one.

Rote's left hand opened releasing a huge yellow flash that threw the fodder away for the moment though more Demons were sure to come." I know, the Lookout is all I can think of. So, let's drop him off there and fight to keep it safe. It'll be better than me carrying him," he said to his wife while the hordes of Demons and helmeted soldiers return.

"Agreed!" Marron raised her right hand looking into the distance. A spinning blade of yellow energy appeared above her palm, its edges whirring like a saw blade." Destructo Disk!" she shouted throwing it to the incoming horde. They parted around the attack providing a large enough hole for the pair to get through without needing to fight any further.

* * *

"Goku?" Chi-Chi looked around as dark shadows surrounded the house leering in through the windows.

Launch shook her head." Chi-Chi, what's wrong?" she said a sniffle catching her nose.

Chi-Chi reached up to her tied back hair, the gray locks in her bangs swaying." Something bad happened to Goku. I don't know what, but I can't feel him anymore," she said looking to Launch.

"You feel that way too? So, it wasn't only Raditz," Launch sniffled again, hiding a sneeze." Then, what are we going to do? Look at all of them?" Raditz's wife asked feeling the noise of the Demons approaching.

Chi-Chi sighed looking to the sleeves of her dress." I guess we're going to have to fight Launch. Goten and the others are probably occupied with this too."

Launch raised a brow." Are you sure? We aren't as young as we used to be," she sniffled again, a sneeze was bound to come.

"There's no other option," she smiled tearing the confining sleeves."

They brushed past Launch's nose, they served as a catalyst for a sneeze." Achoo!" Launch leaned forth her hair turning from blue to a golden blonde. She looked up pulling a sub-machine gun from thin air." That's right, let's go get our husbands," she clicked the magazine of the weapon into place with a smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Collapse!? Universes in Peril!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Uub appeared at the base of Mount Pouzu, where the Son family field was. He found it in disarray with little sign of life along the browned ground, his mohawk blowing in the wind that passed quietly over the area." Goku! Raditz!" he shouted cupping his hands to his face, voice carrying across the empty valley in a booming echo.

His black eyes stuttered as he saw a piece of blue fabric blowing from the side of a crater." No way," with blistering speed his crossed field. Brown grass was uprooted, and dirt was thrown in trajectory falling when he made it to the lip of the crater.

Laying in the crater was the palm haired hero of Earth. His right and left arms were thrown out to the side limply while his legs fanned out similarly. His blue garb bore little damage except for a few clumps of dirt and a minor blood stain from the streak on his face. The disturbing part was the blank eyes that were glassed over and looking to the sky as if his essence had been yanked free.

"Master, master," Uub shook him. Upon touch he noted the faintest of heartbeats coursing through the Saiyan's body like the faint glow on the wick of a blown out candle.' _I have to do something right now,_ ' the reincarnated Majin Buu ground his teeth together keeping his palms firmly on his mentor's chest.

Pink light spread over the downed warrior's body restoring the faint scratches that lined his body to perfect condition. His chest though was failing to heave, and his blank eyes remained so looking to the side." Goku, Goku, come on back. We need you right now!" Uub shouted his hands amplifying the healing power that was being used on the Saiyan's body.

"AAAAAHH!" Chi-Chi's shriek passed through the air, causing Uub's attention to avert.

"You still have a heart rate, Goku. I've gotta go help your wife now. Stay with me," he said with tears in his eyes. A final thrust of his hand met Son Goku's chest and he shot off, tearing up the mountain at speed.

'Kakakaka!' Launch's machine gun roared like a chainsaw. Each bullet though glance off the approaching Demons casually there skin too strong and their ki too overwhelming to beat with mere bullets.

Chi-Chi delivered a kick to one's neck with little effect as it drew its right hand back." AAAAHH!" she shouted covering her face defensively.

No impact came from the attack though. Uub's frame stood in the way with a left index finger extended where the being had been. His body was sent skyward breaking through the clouds in the distance with the flick of a finger. His black eyes narrowed upon the force throwing them back with surprise and fear as the new challenger remained.

"Launch, Chi-Chi, you guys shouldn't be fightin'," he said drawing his right fist back." We're here for that!" Uub smiled throwing the single punch forth. His immense energy gap meant the punch released a devastating blast of wind. Every Demon that had swarmed the Son residence was blasted away. They crashed dozens of feet away against the trees unconscious if not dead.

"Uub? What are you doing here?" Launch asked in her blonde state snickering.

"I felt Goku and Raditz's energy disappear, so I came," Uub scanned the sky for more threat. Luckily, none were coming so he could continue." I couldn't find Raditz at all, but Goku was laid out almost dead in the field down there," he continued getting both women to look at him with stunned confusion evident along their faces.

"You mean, Raditz...Raditz is..." Launch stuttered her lips quivering while tears brimmed her eyes.

Uub shook his head." I didn't say that. He's just not around down there," he explained looking to Chi-Chi. She gulped with a shaking stare toward him.

"G-Goku, he's okay, isn't he?" she asked as Uub looked somberly to the distance.

"He's stable, that's all I can give you. It was like all of his energy was taken at once, I've never seen anything like it," Uub replied with his hands on his hips.' _I can't say that. I'm getting this weird feeling that I have seen it before,_ ' he noted mentally while Chi-Chi looked to him with a furrow.

"Then, go get him! And bring him here!" she shouted in typical fashion lashing out in frustration.

' _Why is it familiar though? That's twice now, first the weird ki and now Goku's condition,_ ' the reincarnated Majin Buu thought placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

He blinked out of frame for a part of a second before returning instantly with Goku in hand." Like I said, he's not in the best shape right now, but I don't think I can do much more with my healing. He's going to need to recover the old fashion way," Uub explained keeping his master in a steady position while looking at Chi-Chi and Launch." I can trust you two with that right? No one's going to come back around here after that punch I used, so he'll be okay," he said to the pair.

"Good," Chi-Chi took her husband off Uub's shoulder." But what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Yeah, what are you going to do?" Launch asked chucking the empty magazine from her gun to the wayside.

Uub's hands clenched, pink fire exploding across his body." The same thing that I was taught to do from my masters. Stop whatever is threatening the Earth, whatever it takes," his aura exploded shooting his ki into the Divine level. He was preparing for battles to come while sending a message of the lowly Demons that the Son estate was under his protection.

"Get to it, and give whoever did this a big one for Goku," Chi-Chi scoffed angrily pushing the door open to bring her husband in.

Uub smiled." I was planning on it," he smiled standing in front of the door.

* * *

"That wretched Kai, he somehow survives in the modern era," Moro growled looking to the ground with a grimace.

"What is it?" Towa inquired looking to the aged ram.

"Nothing to worry about, I will deal with him accordingly," Moro snickered to Towa.

"Very well, the I will allow you to do so," Towa snapped her fingers, the ram's frame vanishing with the motion.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Cell charged from the ground like a golden rocket, his right hand drawn back. It swung out and Hit sidestepped trading a punch of his own toward his foe. The Divine chimera threw his forearm down cancelling the blow with an impeccable counter. Hit's left leg shifted attempting to sweep the legs of his foe though it stopped upon meeting his resolute black shin. Cell's leg shifted pushing Hit back at the same moment his right arm gunned for this foe's face. Narrowly, Hit avoided it jabbing his hand into Cell's open palm.

The pair backed away. Hit adjusted his footing returning his hands to his pockets. Cell grinned blurring off after him with a balled fist." What's the matter? Afraid of my power!" his voice carried to the sky and his right hand carved down through the air.

Hit's body sidestepped and a scaling effect spread out. Time froze for the chimera while the hitman unloaded with a sharp kick to his stomach." No, I was thinking of a counter," Hit mentioned in frozen space. The broken time resumed at Hit's will. Cell's core compressed and he was thrown back with a thunderous boom.

His feet smashed against the surface of the planet while a scowl formed on his face." A cheap shot," he flickered forth drawing a hand back.

It smashed against Hit's forearm where the hitman knocked it aside. Cell landed, striking high with a kick that the once infallible assassin weaved beneath. Hit's punch aimed for his stomach, yet it was kicked up by the bio-Android and a back elbow was directed to the purple skinned alien's head. Hit ducked beneath the strike and set himself parallel to Cell where his back fist fired back into Cell's face. Cell stumbled and delivered a grazing kick to Hit's back that pushed him forth.

They turned on a dime shooting at one another again, Hit's red eyes narrowing. His right hand rode into a crossed block while Cell's knee met his own. They pushed and split striking out in tandem with a pair of left jabs that interlocked mid-flight. Their hips switched in tandem and they brought their other arms down into one another's face. Their heads tipped in unison and bucked up as well where their right knees clashed in the neutral space. Their feet left the ground simultaneously and they landed several feet apart.

' _It isn't only Son Goku and Vegeta's energy he possesses, but also their fighting styles,_ ' Hit narrowed his gaze, his hands returning to his pocket. Cell showed a twitch in his eye at the gesture, the disrespect of pocketing his hands irritating the perfect being.

"Humph, you aren't bad, but you have yet to get my blood pumping," Cell commented coldly, his arms folding over his chest." I wonder if you are holding something back, if so, you better not bore me!" he snickered shooting forth at Hit drawing his hand back.

Hit's straight left jab busted into Cell's chin knocking his head back with a boom. Somehow, Doctor Gero's creation recovered from the attack throwing his right hand forth according to plan. Hit dodged to the side, pushing Cell's arm aside in the process. This dodge allowed Cell to drive his knee into the abdomen of the opposing Elite splitting them apart with a spark of light and crack of the air.

Hit planted his right foot and jabbed with his left. Cell weaved around it driving his own leg around for a spin kick toward the purple skinned warrior. Hit pushed it away with a forearm throwing his right hand forth in the same fluid motion. Cell's hands reached out grabbing Hit around the wrist while a knee drilled him in the core. The strongest warrior in Universe Six gagged and Cell took advantage with an attempted punch.

It swiftly passed Hit's cheek as the assassin fell aside, his leg driving into Cell's side. The chimera hunched with the blow bringing his elbow back trying to catch Hit's cheek. That attack failed with Hit's intricate dodge, a second kick to the side throwing Cell's feet. Hit twisted in the air and gave charge again, his right hand striking Cell in the brow releasing a lance of purple light from the back of the monster's head. A left hook to the core followed with much the same pinging sound of released light. He reared back and hammered an elbow into the orange-gold temple of his adversary driving him away with a sonic boom.

Cell rotated in the air flaring his black wing casings to stop. In the same motion he dashed forward and began to strike Hit. The assassin's guard moved in time with the blows of his adversary, at first, blocking each punch and keeping Cell at bay. That was until a feint opened him up, where the solid right knee of his foe threw him into the air. Cell's legs squatted and he ripped up after his foe preparing to release a perfect combination.

Punches struck Hit's body at an insane speed throwing the assassin back several feet with each successive strike. C ell's blazing frame danced around him. A kick doubled Hit over and a backhand slapped him away like trash. Cell spiraled after him delivering a right hook, then a left jab. A right forearm to the temple. Then, a knee lift to the chin. A spinning kick crashed against Hit's head batting it down before Cell's other leg pumped up and knocked his head straight. Cell stopped after his right hand threw Hit back several feet.

Hit closed his red eyes, which had never been taken off the golden wreathed chimera.' _There are very little openings when he is on offense,_ ' Hit noted internally letting out a sigh. Cell was upon him with a right hand aimed for his brow.' _I'll have to take him off of offense then,_ ' Hit noted his eyes opening.

He pushed the incoming punch away and tried to lay a jab into Cell's face. The perfect being knocked it aside and landed beside the assassin. Cell's right leg shot out aiming for the top of Hit's head with the assassin springing into the air to avoid it. His right hand fired down as Cell looked up, only to miss when Cell shot past him. Hit looked up and blocked a downward kick, taking to the air to even the playing field again.

Their right and left hands halted against forearms blocks and that set off a chain of strikes. Blurry flashes appeared simultaneously across the sky showing varying degrees of combat between the pair. Their movements were evenly matched and clashing perfectly. Cracks ripped across the planet's surface from these blows growing every second. Their frames played over the starting point where Cell's right hand crushed the leather along Hit's forearm while the assassin's leg was meeting the bio-Android's knee.

After that they vanished again. Chunks of the planet disappeared from beneath domes caused by their combat. The dark clouds overhead broke and buckled with their flashing strength while water across the planet churned into unprecedented tsunami. One such giant wave split into nothing as a series of impacts raced over the ocean, the combating pair failing to notice it. A lightning bolt cut down between the pair as their hands met halting their clash and causing both to become visible.

Hit and Cell looked at one another, their intense eyes locked. Part of a fraction of a second later they were gone. Cell's golden aura appeared in the air on the receiving end of Hit's offense, their bodies invisible with the light trying to play catch up. A canyon split across the ground followed by the trail of Cell's aura. Hit's image flickering at the face of it before shooting to the end and blasting an untold amount of the planet's mass free, Cell being among it.

The rubble bounced around rapidly, their images flickering through it with Cell on the receiving end of a series of blows. The assassin's right hand fired out splitting the entire debris field with the force of a Phantom Punch. Gero's master plan ripped across the plant and through an entire mountain range. A flattened plateau showing where the range had been. Hit flew across like a purple dart his right hand shooting toward Cell as they vanished again.

Cell's spotted hand reached out striking Hit's face hurling him back. A blurry image of Cell darted around Hit, his arms and legs blurring away faster. Hit's face and body contorted in the series as the ground below tore free being replaced by explosive flows of lava and other mantle pieces. Hit's arm swung wildly opening his core for a left jab from Cell that sent him shooting to the bubble rock below like rocket.

Hit adjusted his trajectory crossing the expanding lava field. The wind that followed him cooled the rock into a path of obsidian and pumice that reached for several dozen miles in both directions. Hit's index and middle fingers scraped along this black rock and he drew to a stop. Cell flickered to his side and the jetting motion started again, a thrust kick scrunching Hit's face.

He shot across the lava and then to the meadow several hundred miles away untouched by their exchange. As he balanced Cell appeared striking him in the chin with a right hook that launched him from the surface of the planet and into the air. Cell's legs bent and he rocketed after the assassin with a smile on his face.

The bio-machine brought his right leg around for a kick and Hit's raised left took it without hesitation. Bands of orange light spread behind the assassin from the force of the attack, but he remained resolute against his foe's efforts." Ha ha, I knew my power was impressive, but to do this to a planet during a warm-up. That was beyond even my hopes for the form," Cell laughed looking to the stoic Hit with a smile upon his face." And you, you're not even trying, yet are you? This is going to be the most perfect stage to see what this form can do," he said the assassin coyly.

"I'm more than a test subject. I told you, your overconfidence is going to result in your dying," Hit commented returning his hands to his pockets.' _If he isn't bluffing about warming up, he's potentially on a similar level to my own,_ ' Hit focused calmly trying to piece together a plan to beat the bug.

"Well, let's see if you can keep your word then!" Cell pushed forth drawing his hand back.

Hit's eyes narrowed upon his foe.

'Tch!' Scale-like panes of different colors twisted through the air surrounding the entire battle field in frozen time. Hit raced forth delivering a right uppercut that snapped Cell's head back. Hit's right hand shot forth meeting the center of the chimera's forehead launching his head back with the blow. Hit followed by delivering a strike that crushed into Cell's sternum. The purple skinned assassin removed his fist driving a final left jab that crunched through Cell's body.

Hit proceeded to flash around the stilled Cell, his right and left hands blurring through the air in the process. Impacts lined the gold-coated artificial chimera throwing him back several feet with each successive blow. Hit brought his right boot into Cell's cheek, it snapped the perfect being's head to the side unnaturally. Moving from that Hit threw his left hand into Cell's chest blasting through it with a Phantom Punch. He planted his left foot and brought the tip of his right boot into Cell's crest snapping his head back the force of the attack tossing the bio-Android back.

Hit followed again, blurring forth into Cell like a boxer. Impacts boomed out and the stilled being shuddered from the force. Hit's right hand planted a final time between Cell's brow, the ground beneath their feet splitting with the impact. After seeing the damage of that blow, the Legendary Assassin returned his hands to his pocket

Time resumed and Cell tried to bring his still raised hand down until a barrage of impacts stopped him. Lances of purple light cut through his body like he was pinball machine their high pitched ping shooting out with each consecutive blow. Hit's cold red eyes watched as the bio-Android wobbled, floundering about from injuries that came out of nowhere. Cell fell to his knees with the final blow to his chest, head slumping down while a trickle of purple blood rushed from between his teeth.

"Hah! Gah!" he gasped with a quivering lip, pain rushing through his senses. His pink eyes lifted to face hit shaking like the breaths that escaped the chimera's mouth." Keh! Well, well, well, it looks that you have gotten the drop on me again, unfortunate," Cell winced the blood from his mouth continuing to roll.

His white hands hit the ground and the chimera pushed up to his feet." But if you think, just punching me is an effective way of killing me," the damage filled in as Cell reached a vertical base. His shaking eyes stabilized to look at Hit." You have little idea of what the perfect being can do!" Cell shouted aura exploding out.

Hit watched stony eyed while his mind tried to plan out a course of attack.' _Is he regenerating the damage? His is power hasn't changed at all, this could pose a problem,_ ' Hit noted the winds ripping by slowing with the dying of Cell's aura.

Cell's right hand lifted into the air. An orange light flickered there flattening into a saw blade of energy that shredded the air around it with the numerous teeth of energy at the edge." Can you survive this? Ha! Destructo Disk!" Cell threw his hand forth releasing the Kienzan toward the purple skinned warrior with full intent to split him from navel to chin.

The blade whirred over the ground and Hit watched it approach, his stoic expression remaining such. The disk carved through his torso and out into the distance bifurcating one of the few standing mountains that remained. Cell chuckled at the brashness of his foe for taking such an attack, a sick part of his mind awaiting to see the terror on Hit's face as he was cut in half.

That though never came, instead a right hand hooked into Cell's gut. Spit flew from Cell's mouth as the other Hit crumbled into nothingness. His pink-purple eyes traced to find the genuine article positioned at his gut, looking up at his eye. Hit brought his left hand around into Cell's face. The blow hurled Cell through the air surprised.

Cell wheeled to a stop a few hundred feet after impact looking upon Hit giddily." That's a taste of your real power, isn't it? I'm getting excited!" Cell grinned slapping at Hit with a backhand.

The assassin threw his right forearm up stopping the attack in place. He flexed his arm pushing Cell back." Do not get too excited, you are going to die."

"Haha! Excellent," Cell mused balling his fist.

* * *

"You may carry a weapon, but my hands, they are all I need," Frost said coldly. His right and left arms swayed out to the side and he looked through the broken roof of the library. A golden orange ki exploded across his body highlighting the battlefield and turning the attention of the Demon God to be set squarely on his. His tail switch to the side and his white skin seemed to obtain the same hue as the aura.

Frost's head lowered revealing his face carrying an icy blue color while the rest of his head took on a shimmering hue. His wrist protector glowed with a golden hue that seemed consistent until it reached the blue spheres on his shoulders. The gold trailed across his chest and down his legs, except for a portion along his waist that obtained turned the same icy blue shade as his face. Frost's right and left hands balled their icy flesh shimmering within the ki that danced around him.

"You can willingly call this Golden Frost, though whatever you call it has no weight. You are going to die!" the Arcosian shouted swiping his right hand down. A blast of ki shredded the walls from the library burning the torn books into an ashen shower that crossed the battle field.

Sauza turned his sword around in his midst and smiled awaiting the charging Frost." Well, what a lively light show. I hope you can live up to the bar that you raised for yourself," his casual motions with the sword turned the embers into nothingness.

"Certainly!" Frost blitzed forward. His right hand swung out and Sauza weaved around it casually. His left foot planted, and he drove his elbow toward the Demon God's head which missed with another nimble move. Frost twisted on his heels and drew his leg around. Sauza ducked around it with a cackling smile on his face. Frost planted that foot and charged with a forearm aimed for his foe's face.

Sauza took that charge head on and used the broad part of his sword. The forearm blow met it and was rejected by a barrier that emerged from the sword, stumbling Frost. Sauza swiped it out for a cut and the Frost Demon folded his arms. The blade made contact and crushed the grounds while barely leaving an abrasion upon the surface of the Arcosian's shining skin.

Frost threw his guard open tipping the Demon back. His left foot followed punting Sauza in the chest and launching him back into the air. His red eyes looked carefully to the ground where the three Saiyans were doing battle and he took after the airborne Sauza.

Sauza brought his weapon down in a slash that narrowly missed Frost's shoulder. The ground below split with the force, a chasm tearing across the crust in the casual motion. Frost's right hand fired up and Sauza pushed it aside spinning out of range of the next attack. Reloading, Frost took on with a right hand that was bounced away by a casual kick from the elf shoes of his demonic foe. His left hand followed, and it too was kicked away with a bored chuckle.

Frost got close with a knee strike that met the blade. His strike glanced off the weapon and he was repelled away while the jester laughed." Ohoho please make this interesting," Sauza joked keeping the broad smile present along his face.

Frost's muscular tail flexed whipping around his body aimed at Sauza. The Demon God grinned flicking it away with his wrist. His hands moved quickly bringing the edge of the sword down toward the base of the tail as Frost tried to turn. The slash never came to fruition as a telekinetic wink threw the sword off course. Frost right and squared opposite to the Demon with a relieved breath escaping.

' _That was close. He knows how to use that sword,_ ' Frost noted charging like a golden lance to his foe.

Sauza slashed down upon Frost's arm which held firm against the weapon. The Frost Demon's leg shot into Sauza's core launching him back. Frost charged in hammering his right fist into the Demon God's cheek knocking his head back. A left jab to the other cheek threw Sauza's head down. Frost's right leg whipped up bashing Sauza in the temple. Finishing the combination of sturdy blows Frost hurled a right hook that rippled across the pale skin of his adversary to send him soaring.

The Frost Demon bounced after him and began to unload. Punches rained upon Sauza's body throwing his around ruggedly with the frustration of Frost. Each blow shook the air satisfyingly while Sauza's body reacted raggedly to every strike. Frost's blurring golden aura shredded past after a knee strike stunning the Demon God. As he regained footing what appeared to be a flurry of blows struck despite Frost floating behind him. The blade bearing God slumped forth as Frost brought his leg around wrapping it across his neck.

The air split and Sauza soared away. Frost's index finger pointed out where a purple-red ball of light appeared. From that single point dozens of Death Beams fired out. They struck the Demon god piling upon him brutally and filling the air with a choke of smoke and flashes of light. Those below were temporarily shrouded in the blackness before being cleared by a massive Death Beam that threw Sauza to the ground. His boots dug into the ground sliding back over it, the Golden Frost Demon standing in the air index finger aiming to the sky.

A streak of purple light rose from his hand, crackling out into a cage. That cage pulsated with a bubbling sphere of dark energy that pushed the framework to its limit in the form of a massive Death Ball. The Frost Demon's red eyes leered down coldly while Sauza's eyes were plastered to the ground." This is for attempting to overrun this Universe and all of its fighters! HAAA!" the Death Ball was thrown forth by Frost tearing away at the dark clouds with its whimsy.

The downcast Sauza looked up suddenly with glee." You thought that was the end? Begone fool!" the sword swiped out through the air. The sphere struck against the spot doubling in size yet progressing no further. It then boomed back at double the speed of its through, a dark explosion of red energy fringing the edges.

' _Like Universe Two's God of Destruction,'_ Frost remembered the fight after the Tournament of Power and the skills he bore witness too." Throwing it back isn't going to work!" Frost's right hand clenched and the ball shrunk as it approached the Golden Arcosian. By the time it made contact with his hand it was the size of a baseball, having dwindled with the expert telekinesis that was so common among the lizard-like race of alien.

Sauza flickered into the air in front of Frost smiling." Like that was my only plan," he laughed bending his head back. His right foot smashed into Frost's face with enough contact to allow Sauza to flip completely. The air burst in a golden flare with the gilded warrior shooting to the sword swiping down to flinging Frost free.

"Sword Release! Heaven Piercer!" Sauza smiled. The edge of his attack burned with a blazing purple-red light before launching said light forth. Frost's red eyes raised and looked at the attack giving him enough time to mount a guard with crossed arms.

It struck him and peeled off to the sides. Explosions ripped through the sky and Frost's golden wreathed body vanished with the ensuing chaos, his aura fading because of the sheer light raining upon him. Sauza's blade continued to pour energy despite the eruption of light passing through the dark clouds overhead and into space where an untold amount of celestial bodies in its path were ripped to smithereens without concern.

Sauza twisted the sword in his hands and smirked. His red eyes locked on the center of the smoke cloud." Would you look at that, you managed to survive that. Well, I can fix that Frost Demon," Sauza commented while golden embers started to pass through the smoke.

Frost floated in the air covered in burns and black char. Sauza rushed forth striking at Frost's face with his right hand. It slammed the golden wrapped alien's head back and spun him around. The Demon's right knee struck Frost in the stomach. Taking his knee from the crumbled core of his opponent Sauza delivered a strike with the broad end of his sword to the Frost Demon's face. Frost bounced away from the attack wincing with a fresh bruise forming along his face.

Sauza darted whirlwind-like toward Frost. He kneed the Frost Demon in the chin and then wrapped around hammering the pommel of his sword into Frost's chest. Frost's bloodshot eyes bulged while air pressed from his lungs. Before he could react further, Sauza caught him beneath the chin by a spinning kick. With that successful kick Frost's body shot straight up like a rocket. Sauza's eyes narrowed on his foe bringing his right hand to a close in Frost's direction.

The black clouds let loose several dozen bolts of black-red lightning. Those bolts smashed into Frost's body with a terrifying zap. Smoke surged from his skin with Sauza's looming frame blasting through the lightning and striking him in the face.

Sauza blurred away and began to unload on the Arcosian causing both to vanish in the process. A chain of loud impacts following as their massive powers clashed constantly.

Frost blurred into frame briefly delivering a punch. Sauza's cheek twisted from the blow and he shot away. Frost charged blinking from sight as his foe did the same. Their clash resuming with a series of booms that etched across the sky.

Below the Saiyans fought, their attention squarely on their bizarre adversaries.

"Tch!" Cabba grimaced blocking a kick from his opponent. His forearm flexed throwing the foe back as he brought his own leg around. The Demon broke away into a series of blocks causing the momentum to tip Cabba forth with weary eyes.' _Darn it, its teleportation is really annoying,_ ' the Saiyan complained looking down. A yellow sphere of energy was pressed against his stomach, exploding to launch him through the air like a ragdoll.

Cabba slammed his feet against the concrete and came to a stop, his right leg releasing toward his foe. Before impact the Janemba-like being was gone in a patchwork of little blocks. It reappeared behind the Saiyan ready to strike down with a hand, but Elite training paid off as Cabba turned a heel kick that collided with the monster's head. The Super Saiyan Two turned with a back elbow but it was blocked by a forearm leaving the two in a moment of deadlock.

The creature pushed him back, its leg stretching like a rubber band to smash into his chin with an uppercut. Cabba's head jolted back and the concrete shattered like glass. He stumbled back with a rippling air current shaking along his face. The creature wheeled around and hammered a right hand forth that Cabba narrowly avoided by firing a ki blast into the being's face. It stumbled and tilted its head as Cabba found footing again.

"Hn," it smirked an overhead left hand driving upon the shorter figure. Universe Six's Elite Saiyan reared up and blocked it only to be struck by a right hand that extended out from its side. Cabba grunted sliding back.

His foe raced forth grabbing one of the books that had survive the vicious explosions that occurred. Its pages flew from the binding into the air forming needle-like metal and the spine of book transformed into a broad sword with a matching black and silver motif to the creature itself." Heehee!" it grinned racing at Cabba with glee.

' _What is it now?_ ' Cabba winched watching as the beast left the ground. A slash lit the air and shot forward; the needles formed from the pages ripped at the warrior along with the shattered glass of the air. The Saiyan tried to move through the assault, but the passing number of blades was too grand his speed at Super Saiyan Two was not up to par. Bloody slashes shredded along his exposed arms, along with his thighs, each edge streaming harmlessly to the horizon.

Blood trickled down from the wounds, staining the ground with Saiyan blood. Cabba looked down from his floating position as the creature smiled readying another slash." I'm not just going to let you!" purple ki highlighted the short Saiyan's hands crackling in the air." GALICK GUN!" without charge or fanfare the attack shot forth. The creature looked puzzled at the beam as it crashed into its body with a fuchsia flash.

Cabba leaned back with blood coming down his arms until his ki sense picked up on something. A rugged right hand shooting from a block-y patch in the air to his side." What?" his bleeding forearms crossed taking the blow as it knocked him away.

"Heheh," it chuckled at Cabba having been untouched by the attack.

"Humph," the Saiyan assumed stance unfazed by the demonic reappearance.

Pulling from a pile of rubble, Caulifla hurled a barrage of energy bullets toward her foe. Each sphere connected with a brighter crimson flash that tipped the demonic being's body back violently. Black smoke started to spread with each successive shot, Caulifla's blue-green eyes keeping track of each sphere she fired. A final, two handed ball, finished the barrage to her foe splitting the air with a devastating boom the was deafened by Frost and Sauza's exchange through the air.

"Suck on that! Your cheap teleportation didn't help you that time," Caulifla spat confidently. Then, her eyes looked down where a hand appeared from a portal.' Damn it!' she ground her teeth trying to block the blow before it could strike. Unfortunately, that did not happen. Her exposed core was dented by the creature's twisting fist. Pain stretched over her surprised face and a deafening explosion of force took her from the ground and into the air.

"Gah!" she shouted as a blood and air shot from her mouth. Her blue-green eyes tracked the creature as it flashed into the air. She failed to cross her arms in time and a huge kick crashed against her forehead. The air around her rippled like the surface of a lake and she rocketed to the ground. Her back spread the earth around it into a smooth crater that dug several feet into the surface where she bounced briefly coming back down a moment later.

The Janemba-like creature walked to the edge of the crater, a loose rock at its foot transforming into a massive jousting lance. The weapon was lifted over its head and pointed to the sky where a dark energy ball formed. Caulifla looked up and clenched her hands against the dirt, grimacing in an attempt to stand up. A flick of its wrist threw the giant sphere of energy down upon the prone Saiyan.

A golden star shot from the back of the crater while the explosion fired out. She narrowly missed contact with the attack, but the force of the explosion ripped through her body and sent her flying. Her discharge-filled golden aura spread across the sky to provide a stopping point. Sweat dripped from her brow from the nervousness and she let out a relieved breath until she realized her opponent was charging.' Better give it my all. These things are stupidly strong,' Caulifla scoffed pointing her right hand forth.

Crimson light flashed before her palm in the form of a small sphere. Instantly it exploded forth toward the creature in a beam of deceptively powerful condensed ki. The lance bearing Demon was smashed into by the attack and the attack shredded across the sky toward the horizon line. Caulifla's bicep pumped and the attack grew in intensity. Her added pulse made the outline of her foe within the attack disappear. The sheer ki proving perhaps too much for it to handle.

However, that proved to be wishful thinking. The lance was pushed forth through the attack making it fan out harmlessly over the top of the Demon as he jettisoned toward the female Super Saiyan Two. Caulifla's eyes noted that and she closed her firing hand the moment the lance was going to reach her, a narrow dodge.

Her left leg whipped around and caught the creature along one of its horns. The strike barely tilted it out of the way, but it provided space for Caulifla to reconfigure her choice of attack. She threw her right and left hands up in a boxer's stance keeping her feet bouncing to draw the Demons attention." You think a fancy stick can beat me? Get real!" she dashed forth with a right hand drawn.

The creature swatted it away with the lance, its left foot crashing into her core. Pain shot through her body and both of her eyes bulged. Air left her mouth and soon she was sent shooting away flailing around like a paper bag in the wind. Her foe jabbed the air several times with the lance and a barrage of wind shot toward her. They drilled into her stomach and chest, throwing her back with invisible impacts that she had no means of dodging.

Caulifla began to lose altitude and the Demon pressed that advantage. Blocks appeared in the air above her with the lance passing through toward her chest. It smashed against crossed arms instead yet the force it provided crashed through her body. Agony road over her face and she slammed to the ground with a second thunderous boom.

Her glazing eyes looked up to see the spike coming from the heavens toward her body.' _Have to move,_ ' she forced herself to think. The weapon missed narrowly as she rolled away onto her stomach, right and left hands poised directly beneath her shoulders. The creature pulled the weapon from the ground and tried for her back." HAAA!" her hands pushed up releasing a pair of crimson energy beams that moved her from the way of damage while providing an aerial advantage.

Her right and left hands smashed together at the heels where a series of red stars merged into a large energy sphere." CRUSH CANNON!" her strongest attack poured down atop the being with a devastating close range explosion. The beam poured down and Caulifla was continuously thrown into the air with the attack her foe's body failing to leave the ground from the force of the sudden energy raining down upon it.

Once several dozen feet in the air she stopped the blast, trading for a pair of energy spheres." Ha! Ha! Da!" she piled them atop the dome of her previous attack, adding to the crescendo. That glowing red ki expanded tearing at the ground and throwing winds into a dusty field of debris.

She flipped and landed on her feet. Her shoulders slumped in fatigue and her breaths came labored. Caulifla's heavy breaths continued as she reached to her brow and dabbed away drops of sweat." Try that on for size you moron," she huffed pulling her right and left hands up defensively.

Then, a ray of purple light shot through the smoke. It tore into her abdomen and through her back, exploding against a formation of rocks in the distance. As the rubble fell so did the blood from Caulifla's core and the breaths from her mouth." Keh, hah, grah!" she muttered grabbing at the wound in shock and awe.

Blood ran from her mouth and the creature pushed through the smoke. Overwhelming energy burned from its body as it brought the lance back for another piercing stab." What does it...take to kill you bastards?" she asked through blood stained lips. Hundreds of black dots had filled her vision and a fog was overcoming all of her senses. A chill running through her body as blood ran from the wound in her core.

"SIS!" as Caulifla tipped back those were the last words she picked up consciously. A blinding green flash appearing in front of her eyes, and over the entire planet, before she lost all feeling and faded.

Cabba stopped in shock, his right arm clashing with that of his demonic foe. The green winds churning from the center point of Keru causing trees that stood around them to peel back and shredded into splinters." Keru?" he looked at her and muttered. His eyes trailed over to the downed Caulifla a moment later, his lip quivering." Caulifla! You monsters!" he shouted releasing a blinding blue stream from his body that hurled his opponent back with a Divine wind that tore across the entire planet.

"Enough games," he blitzed forth, fist balling.

Keru's attire had been shredded from combat but here it was pushed to the brink. Her shirt split at the seams revealing the fibers for her undergarment and the skirt at her waist suffered similar tearing damage. The golden boots around her feet expanded. The blood that ran from her mouth and a cut along her forehead started to glow in the green ki before disappearing entirely. Her pupils and irises disappeared leaving white voids of primal aggression her spiking gilded hair bursting from its tie and tinting a green shade.

The Demon facing her grinned, turning a cloud of dust around it into a large spiked bat." I'm going to kill you!" swiveled her head to amplify a roaring shout Keru charged to avenge her best friend.

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

"It appears that there is danger," Jerez remarked looking out of the wind." Would you three be so kind as to fight with me to prevent whatever blemish is coming?"

The three members of the Kamikaze Fireballs nearly squealed with delight." We'd be honored too! Can you two believe it, the Judge of Beauty herself wants to fight by our side!" Brianne squealed looking to her friends with a smile.

"I know! This is amazing!" Sanka replied, her black armlets being raised to her chin in delight.

"Undoubtedly," Su Roas replied adjusting her glasses with a smile.

"Let it bloom, let is ring! The song of love and victory!" Jerez said while gesturing into herself and then out in a pompous display." Show the power of you love, you young maidens!" she shouted gleefully continuing the outward gesture.

"Formation!" Brianne started to gesture a brilliant flow of light engulfing her entire frame with the exception of her face.

"Bri-bri-bri-Brianne!" she exclaimed spinning around in a veil of hearts

"Formation!" now came the words of Sanka, who also experienced the same display of light.

"San-San! Kak-Kun!" she started spinning in a whirlwind of hearts as well." San-kak-kun!" she finished her display as if hugging herself.

"Formation!" the third member Su started the elaborate display.

"Su-Su! Suro-Suro! Su-suro-suron!" another spinning display of hearts and elaborate routine came to a close.

From their standing positions, the released hearts began to spiral about whirring around each member that matched their specified colors.

Brianne's arms were struck by the first heart and they swelled as a yellow glove formed there and her fair milky skin turned into a gray-blue hue. Next came her legs which were both kissed by an individual heart, after which they too swelled and bulged out covered in what appeared to be pink pants. Next her narrow torso was graced by one of the hearts, changing to match the other changes that had occurred. Finally, her green hair which flamed up was kissed by one of the hearts, turning into a cap with a bent over tip.

"Sending love, the happiness to all! Ribrianne!" the now transformed warrior shouted making a heart with her gloved hands.

Sanka's body exploded into a blue glow and she twirled through the air. A long tail emerged from her back its pale blue-purple glow fading as the rest of the light danced along her body. Sharp teeth appeared in her open mouth and a mask crossed over her eyes. Her bruin hued hair turned to a stark blue color and her skin shifted with it while her frilly dress became more form fitting and a skirt came from around the waist. She straightened and her red eyes flashed with malice and the thrill of the hunt.

"The howl of the wild! The roar of love! Kakunsa!" she clawed at the air with both hands.

Su's transformation was just as drastic. Her body was engulfed by yellow light that shone through the darkened room. Her ornate dress and cape merged into a kimono that sat over a pair of purple training pants. Su's right and left hands straightened and white gloves overcame them as boots did the same for her feet. A yellow mask danced across her face with a hand gesture. Another gesture formed a large cap that matched that of her leader Ribrianne. Thus, her transformation wrapped up.

"With dreams and magic, the strike of love! Rozie!" Rozie jabbed about with glee before assuming the basic position of the Yacchaina Fist.

"Transformation complete!" the spoke in resounding unison before striking poses in a line beside each other." In the name of love, we will punish you!" the gestured to the front of the pyramid and the dark energy that blasted down the door.

Standing in the doorway, was a petite female figure flanked on all sides by a ground of black clothed demon. Her blue hair reached down from her head in an arch, ending in a swooping pattern. A black dress reached from her neck to her boots and a sweeping yellow cape hung from her back accompanied by a pair of black armbands bearing golden buckles at the shoulder and wrist. Deep maroon markings lined beneath her eyes which glowered forth as she swept her staff forth toward the trio of Magical Girls.

"What an ugly presence!" Jerez scoffed, her arm sweeping up as the dark energy flooded her pyramid. The comment was more directed toward her energy than anything though as she bore an appearance that was equally beautiful to Jerez's own.

"She's blowing us back!" Rozie complained, her arms crossing her face. Ripples of wind pushed through her attire and caused her to scrape back.

"Kakunsa! Rozie! Plant your feet!" Ribrianne shouted, her arms being pushed aside as the winds continued to pick up.

"I see you three do seem to have an interesting power. Though, it hardly troubles me," the Demon Goddess looked at the Kamikaze Fireballs with a narrowed gaze and chuckle.

Ribrianne heard this and blew steam from her nose." Oh yeah!" she shouted bouncing into the air. Her right hand raised, a green spark exploding above her palm before it was engulfed by pink light. Crackling discharge streamed through the sky as she let out a shout." PRETTY CANNON!" with a deafening shout she threw the attack down, its light charging the darkness pink.

' _What gorgeous execution, what astounding beauty!_ ' Jerez watched as the attack crashed down against the Demon Goddess' body.

An explosion crossed the pyramid floor. Cracks exploded through the tiles and the foundation of the building began to rumble. The pink flash highlighted off Ribrianne's face as she fell to the ground with a swaying ballooning motion." Way to go Ribrianne! That was incredible!" Rozie shouted with glee.

"None can stand up to the power of love!" Kakunsa cheered. Then, she lowered to the ground ear twitching and teeth baring.

"What's wrong? I know that I got her," came the reply of Ribrianne.

Kakunsa's nose twitched." Something's up, those guards surely would be moving of something bad happened to their boss. I can't even smell fear on any of them," she clawed at the ground, her legs stringing with tense muscles.

"That means-" Rozie stuttered.

"That she is fine. Move girls!" Jerez sprang in the way. A glacial pulse of cool air exploded striking through the upper reaches of the pyramid in a vertical column while blasting through the back with jagged spikes.

"Jerez!" the trio shouted as they were smashed through the building. Cool air poured over their bodies while the integrity of the building began to rustle and fracture apart. Jerez's body being swallowed by a series of icy spikes that reached out along either side of her body. In a few parts of a second the entire ornate structure had collapsed replaced by a city-like glacier.

While Ribrianne and the others crashed down in the distance, Jerez's tanned complexion remained poised against the jutting structure of ice. Her blue-green eyes shadow bore snowflakes and her left hand withheld a chunk of the icy formation that dwarfed her slim build. Drips of ice fell along her shoulders to the ground. The was the judge of beauty and she would not be squashed by something like ice.

"Humph, I missed," she smiled tapping her staff against the ground." Oh well, to death with you anyway," she swiped her staff forth sending in the waves of Demons toward the four beings.

Jerez adjusted her hair and looked at the Demon Goddess." You have no tact, nor sense of fashion," she smiled confidently." I have both of those things. So, this victory is set in stone," she winked to her foe.

The incoming horde was dealt with easily. Flashes of Jerez moving through highlighted the air with beautifully shaved chunks of the surrounding ice sparkling past each afterimage. A thunderous boom split the entire structure as a Demon was kicked into it. Chunks of ice sheared off blasting away like missiles as the tanned woman stood a meter in front of the Goddess.

"You need to know your place mortal. And that is beneath the feet of your Goddess, Putine," an icy glaze crossed the ground from the bottom of her staff." This Universe belongs to the Demon Realm," she finished coldly while looking at Jerez.

"Haha, no Universe should belong to someone lacking the sense of beauty like yourself," she scoffed brushing a flake of snow from the air.

Putine scoffed while sweeping her staff around." It seems that you wish to futilely struggle. How cliché," she sighed pointing it at Jerez.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

"Bergamo?!" Basil asked looking at the alpha wolf that had come on behalf of the Demon Realm. The masked wolf did not reply his right leg shooting out and meeting the side of the red wolf's face.

Basil crashed through the landscape heavily, a tawny blur rushing by and plucking him from a further devastating orbit. Lavender huffed standing atop a piece of rubble." Our brother or not we cannot keep taking hits from him like this. The others are not standing on their own two feet against the riff, we are on our own," Lavender spoke into his ear with a coyote-like chatter to his words.

Basil pushed away from his shorter brother and nodded." I am aware, but how are we going to take down Bergamo?" he panted heavily. Sorrel's frame being thrown back by an explosion from some Demon plaguing the battle field.

Purple fog dripped from Lavender's mouth, his yellow eyes tinting a toxic purple as he stared forth." Heh, the same way that we put everyone else down. These past few months have taught us that we do not need him, I'll use my most caustic poison and you, you need to batter him with whatever force you have," Lavender snickered pouring his most potent toxin on his hands. A purple fog spread forth from his fur coat as well, the air turning unhealthy to breath.

Basil nodded, his torn red glove flexing. A vial fell from the torn thumb hole into his other palm." Can I really use this against my own flesh and blood?" he gulped looking at the contents with a scowl.

A crater exploded across the ground, Bergamo shooting forth. His right hand hooked into Basil's face with enough force to tear the building he stood upon from the ground. His overhead left blasted the red wolf through that rubble and into the ground. Tons of rocks and dirt were thrown into the air along his path entrenching him and clouding the sky hazily with debris and smog. A red energy blast followed striking against the downed Basil and consuming him in a crimson dome.

Bergamo's crimson gaze proceed to Lavender, where a thrust kick released. The smaller coyote's arms crossed, and he took the blow, the ground beneath his feet splitting and parting like it was tissue paper. He bent his knees and pushed against the kick tipping Bergamo back where a right hand shot toward his face. He weaved beneath it trying to uppercut the blue juggernaut.

Bergamo hopped back his left leg striking Lavender in the cheek. Lavender's head snapped to the side, blood shooting from his mouth along with a toxic fog. The leader of the Trio de Dangers flipped over and delivered and ax kick that smashed the coyote's chin into the sandy crater bottom. The planet shook with the impact tipping several of the other Demons off balance and shaking the already battered defending fighters.

The blue wolf reached down and grabbed his younger brother by the collar, the shaggy furred being limply dangling. Bergamo's right hook flashed into Lavender's core waking him and forcing the crazed warrior to release a shout of pain." WAAH!" he belted out while the air in his lungs shot free.

Bergamo released and drove him to the ground with a windmill. Lavender hit the ground and posted upward, his head embedding in the battered soil like the roots of a tree. Bergamo grunted and delivered a spinning kick to the spiked Lobian's core. Lavender's voice escaped in a howl of pain. A second kick plucked Lavender from the ground and sent him careening into the dark clouds overhead. His outline crashed several seconds later in the distance stirring a sandstorm into the smoggy air.

The ground shook and Bergamo watched a warrior approach. His right and left hands carried two dead soldiers each and his eyes were keenly locked on the fierce wolf without hesitation." You there, you seem to be the one orchestrating this. Bergamo the Crusher," the being's deep tone echoed as his footsteps shook the planet. A metal skinned dragon with a fierce look upon his face and a tattered green garment upon his chest came into view leering at Bergamo.

The dragon looked to Bergamo with a scowl." You mustn't remember or else you'd be shaking in your boots. But I am the one being that even your Trio de Dangers could not crush," his metal-plate scales hardened." The Iron Dragon, Chappil!" he shouted to Bergamo with a potent roar." I battered you for attempting to take from my village, I will not hesitate to do it again," he growled as Bergamo's masked face locked upon him.

A kick shot out and smashed against his cheek. A semi-circle split the ground following the arch of the kick throwing debris and rocks into the air; Chappil looked forth though unflinching at the strike with a scowl upon his face." You'd never learn!" he batted Bergamo's leg away.

Bergamo wrapped around and tried to a forearm strike to the head that failed to budge the Iron Dragon, his feet sinking into the ground." I told you, the one that you could not crush!" his head rammed upward into the masked wolf's chin.

Bergamo resisted the headbutt without flinching. His left hand reached out and smashed against the side of Chappil's head. He did not yield but his feet sunk further into the ground in resistance. The wolf's right knee followed crashing into Chappil's chest tearing the air while failing to move the gargoyle-like being. Stepping back, he disappeared from Chappil's sight.

A blue triangle surged around the dragon's body." It's called a Dangers Triangle because there are three of you!" Chappil swung his head back. A fiery glow filled the air as his mouth sparked with a stream of red-orange heat." With only one you're just a straight line!" he belted out in a shout before releasing a plume of fire toward the corner of the triangle.

The red-orange sear shot unopposed through that corner of the triangle, charring several of the fodder Demons on its way through. Billowing branches of the fire blast spread around the metallic dragon's body. The heat turned up again as he continued letting the flames fly, the lack of Bergamo's resistance giving him a hope of victory. The raging inferno in the distance burst sky-high after taking in that extra fire, streaks of which charring the ground back to the dragon's position.

Chappil closed his mouth to stop his flame breath. He pulled his neck up from its craning motion with a broad smile forged across his toothy face as he noticed the lack of the lead member of the Trio de Dangers." Hahaha, your brothers were not here to pull you from those flames this go around!" the iron skinned dragon laughed bellowing his victory to the sky as several fodder Demons were burned to dust in the remaining embers.

Then, crimson covered hands smashed into his face. Chappil's eyes bulged as he looked along the arms to find the masked features of Bergamo; the faint chars of the fire blast disappearing with a swelling red ki. The dragon's feet dug in further in defiant resistance the flex of his neck bucking Bergamo a few feet off. A dent was present along Chappil's cheek and onto his neck.

' _Wait, my cheek. I feel it, his previous attack inflicted damage,_ ' his gaze turned down to the dent." You think something like that will be enough to shake my confidence? You will not conquer me," Chappil tried to rile up his wolf foe to no success.

The blue furred soldier of the Demon Realm vanished forth. Chappil's chin was batted up by a right handed punch, Bergamo's afterimage shooting up past his body with a blitzing boom. From behind Chappil's body was struck by a spinning knee kick. Bergamo bounded from that spot and appeared against at Chappil's core thudding against it with a jab. Bergamo vanished again, the sole of his foot bouncing off the dragon's snout with a thunderous strike.

Chappil puffed off his chest, the assault failing to stun him." Haha! Is that it?" he pounded against his chest as the possessed wolf lowered to the ground.' _I figured that damage was only a bluff, my skin must have been pliable because of the fire. None have ever broken my skin,_ ' he touted to his mind trying to find reason as Bergamo took forth relentlessly.

Red light surged into Chappil's chin to little effect. Bergamo though, showing his much superior speed, stormed in striking away with a flurry of right and left handed blows that the dragon could not counter. His feet began to lift from the ground and dents began to appear along the points where Bergamo struck. Each punch seemed to send a red glow through the wolf's muscles, increasing the impact of each punch. Then, Bergamo's body blurred past a final time.

The masked wolf's right hand crushed into Chappil's core, the ground at his feet giving. Air ripped from the dragon's back and a red flash surged across his body. Bergamo's frame followed the path of this unwanted flight by bouncing along the broken ground. Coming into the air wreathed in red light, Bergamo's shin fired out and blasting into Chappil's forehead.

A crunch exploded through the air as the kick crushed the metallic skin that covered Chappil's face. His body shuddered and launched away with a red flash. His back hammered against the ground cratering it.

Stones turned over with the sudden application of his weight. Moments later, Chappil planted his hands against the ground and pushed up. His left eye was closed from the dent that crossed his forehead. His core bore numerous dents from Bergamo's further series. Pain scarred his face as he watched Bergamo's body grow taller and broader with a dark flow of lightning stretching along his body.

"My body is uncrushable!" Chappil clasped his hands at his side. They swung out toward Bergamo's face in an ax swing that carried a large amount of force.

'BOOOM!' Bergamo's face took the blow and his feet left the ground. Chappil looped around with the weight of his strike to watch Bergamo's growing heels smash against the ground and dig in. His muscles sharpening with further increased ki.

The grown Bergamo shot forth; his speed unhindered by his increased mass. His knee crushed into the dragon's chin, the skin around his heavily plated neck sheered from the impact and crunching together.' THOOM!' the dragon was sent launching slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

Bergamo flashed along in a single bound, his right hand wrapping the throat of the Iron Dragon. He pushed Chappil against a crumbling building breaking it further and fracturing the metal along his body further." Keh, keh, keh," he choked in pain, wobbling his eyes in agony and teeth grinding together in a vain struggle to get breath.

"You can't dodge when you're close!" through gagged words Chappil smiled. His mouth then opened as a scorching heat escaped. That was followed by a burning orange-yellow flame. His fire breath swallowed the entire towering body of Bergamo the crushed stretching out along the ground and burning away at the ground with its intensity.

"HAAA!" he belted out increasing the size and intensity of the heat. The ground burned into a blackened crisp while the foundations of the building he was pinned against melted into nothing. Chappil's eyes bulged and bolstered his rage, the fire pouring from his mouth piling atop a blackened frame that was awaiting on the ground below. Bubbles of molten rock started to form at Chappil's feet but the hand holding him did not release.

That reason came mere moments later, a red flash appearing in the center of the flames. That flashed turned out to be an energy blast that swallowed the pinned Chappil's frame. The building ruin that he was against turned to nothing as the crimson beam tore off from the ground and across the planet's surface. Carnage filled explosions found their way across the landscape in the form of macabre domes of crimson light. Hundreds of thousands of acres being compromised as the blast shredded from the planet's surface and into space.

Bergamo's right hand pulled forth the smoldering frame of Chappil, the metallic skin covered his body bearing warps and burns in several places. The dragon's eyes were closed, and his head hung upon the Crusher's hands. With a simple grasp of his restraining hand, Bergamo crushed the plated metal flesh around Chappil's neck like an aluminum can. Like trash the wolf threw the smoldering and battered dragon to the wayside where he lay motionless.

Hop sprang back after slashing a Demon with her long claws, cat-like tail waving." He's still standing? And isn't he bigger now?" she gulped watching as Bergamo's eyes twisted to leer at her.' _That's not a good look,_ ' she gulped walking back while the others began to falter against the horde of Demons that had arrived with Bergamo.

His heel flickered and the rest of his body followed with a startling boom, his right hand drawn back for a finishing blow. It swung out at the same time a blurry red shape cut into the way. A torn black glove broadly swept forth in front of the cat-woman's face pointed black, nails underneath pointing toward the punch. Red boots buried themselves in the ground to counter the force.

"Wh-what? You know I'm still trying to kill you right?" Hop asked Basil as he looked down upon her.

The Basil she saw however was different from the norm. He was larger with a feral stare to his pink backed eyes while his scarlet fur pointed upward into coarse bristles." That does not matter right now, feel free to do so later," Giga Basil replied pushing his brother's hand back to stare at him directly in the face.

"Bergamo, this is what is has come down to? I figured that you would fight to the death not join their cause," Basil howled to his brother, his hands clenching angrily." But if you intend to be on the side that will hunt down our Goddess of Destruction, I will bring you down," the red wolf snickered, his shoulders rolling as Bergamo stared in stark silence.

Basil stepped and his leg muscles coiled for takeoff." You hear me Bergamo! This is where our brotherhood ends!" he belted to the air charging forth with fierce determination mounting on his face.

His right leg launched out and caught Bergamo along the face. The rogue blue wolf's body shuddered, and the impact took him from the ground with a deafening blast. Basil's feet dug into the ground and he bounced into the air, his overhead kick coming down upon Bergamo's nose. The strike spiked the eldest member of the Trio de Dangers into the ground. A crater spread around his body as Basil's feet turned into burning fields of ki.

The bulked Basil blitzed in front of his brother driving his knee into Bergamo's core. The masked wolf folded before being dealt with by a single thrust kick to the jaw. The flame footed fighter shot beneath Bergamo's flight path and cut through the air with his left leg. It smashed into Bergamo's side and drove him across the landscape with a sweeping red light. Basil lowered his head and darted after his elder brother as he reached his feet at the end of the rut.

Bergamo's left hand pushed a kick away and his elbow aimed for Basil's face, missing narrowly as his brother kicked off the ground. Airborne, Basil's left boot smashed into the chin of his masked brother tipping his head back. He landed behind Bergamo to deliver a thrust kick to the back of the head that stumbled the masked wolf forth. Blood traced from Basil's mouth from his previous damage and he wrapped back around to Bergamo's front.

His left leg shoot toward Bergamo's chin only to be batted away. Bergamo's elbow found its place along his cheek. Blood sprayed from Basil's mouth as he stuttered back with Bergamo looming close. Bergamo's right fist smashed into Basil's cheek. Stunned the younger wolf tried to regain balance until a right jab to the core lifted him from the ground. A right uppercut followed shooting him into the air.

Basil righted and Bergamo was there palming him in the cheek and bringing him to the ground. The brothers crashed down to form a crater where Bergamo's palm pressed Basil's face." Don't think these ends things, brother!" Basil switched his hips using the back of his legs to take out his brother's in a sweep. Bergamo palmed the ground to cartwheeled away, Basil reaching his feet with a kip up.

' _His power is even greater than before. Even like this there is no way I can outlast him,_ ' Basil huffed mentally while looking at his brother. His black gloves touched the ground and he took forth.' _But all I need is one lucky kick!_ ' his legs blurred and he lept into the air.

Bergamo swatted him down with a clawed slash, the soles of the boots causing a flash of light to explode with the contact. Basil's high kick tried for his brother's head, but it was knocked away. He brought his hands down and attempted and overhead kick with Bergamo's boot coming toward his face. both strikes missed as the pair avoided one another. Basil's left foot shot up in a feint with Bergamo's fist smashing into his core having seen through it.

Basil slid back with grinding teeth, his brother's combined hands coming to the back of his head. He pushed back avoiding the attempt by a hairsbreadth. He brought his right knee into Bergamo's chin. Following that a shooting kick to the core doubled Bergamo over where an overhead kick to the back of the head planted him face first against the ground.

Basil followed with a single kick to the top of the skull that knocked his brother over. Bergamo's red eyes leered into the air as Basil sprang there, his body coated in blinding red light. That red light pooled at the soles of his crimson boots brightening them with energy.

"WOLFGANG PRESSURE!" the battered and worn Basil shouted, stamping down against the air with his feet. A plume of glowing red energy blasts shot down in sequence, the masked wolf shaking his head to look toward them. Bergamo could do nothing against the incoming wave of energy as it piled atop him. Basil's strongest attack showered down like meteors.

A giant blue hand swiped through the hail of energy aimed squarely for Basil's body. The red wolf took the attack head-on with crossed forearms. The impact of the punch threw him across the sky and through the dark clouds that hung overhead. Bergamo's towered form burst through the dome of energy unscathed by the best his brother could muster.

Basil's boots crunched against the ground several hundred feet away and he pulled to a stop. Basil's eyes were glassy and had his right hand not been planted in front of his body he would have fallen unconscious on the spot." I can't stand up to this, not now," Basil felt the creeping black dots in his vision causing the image to swim and his muscles becoming distant.

Bergamo's hands crackled with a red light and he drew them back." WOLFGANG VENOM!" a purple flash of energy hammered into the towering Bergamo's head. Thick purple smoke exploded from the point of impact.

Lavender appeared on the ground with his right arm hanging limply by his side, his left balled into a fist. Blood streaked from his mouth as did a plume of purple smog, covering his fist." Haa!" another poison flash smashed the towering Bergamo's body.

Lavender darted along the ground using his left to pile a barrage of the poison energy blasts against the masked wolf's body." Basil! I need you now!" he shouted crazily with a wily laugh.

Basil tried to stand upright and fell forward to his knees." Lavender, I'm sorry," he howled as a colossal boot carved through the mountain of smoke.

"Wha-?" Lavender turned throwing his arms into a cross. The force of the kick though sent him shooting away like a gnat. He dug across the ground on his back throwing debris into the air while those battling in the background lost their footing.

Bergamo's right and left hands pointed tangent to the positions of his brothers. Red energy exploded along his massive arms the poison mist that surrounded him burning away with the heat." WOLFGANG PENETRATOR!" with a roar the twin beams of energy fired from his palms.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

"-FLASH!" Trunks shouted throwing his hands forth. A beam of golden light erupted from his hands and across the surface of the planet. Its target the masked Vegeta lookalike, who took it head on. His body vanished amid the sheer light of the Final Flash with Trunks' raising voice deafening any screams that may have escaped him. The Super Saiyan Two doubled his efforts with the attack as blood ran from the corner of his mouth. The opponent had backed him into a corner.

"HAAA!" he added in increasing the size of the attack and losing the resistance that it held. His hands dropped a few moments after allowing the golden star of his attack to flicker in the distance and out of the solar system.

' _That guy was way too tough, no way a normal Saiyan should be fighting a Super Saiyan Two that easily,_ ' Trunks thought reaching to his cheek and dabbing the blood that came down from his busted mouth.' _It's over now though, I can go a help everyone,_ ' his attention turned to Goten's nearby ki and the fact he was engaging an equally huge power.

'THUUUMM!' the Super Saiyan Two was smashed from behind with an ax fist. He smashed fact first against the ground, grinding several feet, before pushing up onto his hand. Dust and debris fell from his face while sand clogged his vision, whatever had hit him do so heavily.

Using his forearm, Trunks went to brush the debris away. The problem came however as a left hand smashed into his gut. Spit shot from his mouth and he was flung back by the blow, crashing along the ground in a wild rolling gesture. His right hand reached to the impact mark along his core while his teeth ground together hiding a pool of blood tainting his taste buds. His blue-green eyes cleared into a teary mess and a dark outline was visible opposite of him.

"No way!" he shouted where a boot crashed into his chin. The strike threw him into the air and across the ground like a can on the side of the road. He planted his hand and pushed up where a right jab blasted into his brow from the masked Saiyan's side. He hit the ground and skipped along it coming to a stop upon meeting a granite boulder that had been raised from the ground.

Blood rolled down from his forehead and he winked away the tears in his vision." You're serious, not even a scratch?" Trunks shook his head as the figure approached carrying faint billows of black smoke and nothing more. Trunks pushed his back to the boulder and reached his feet with a grimace upon his face.' _I don't think anyone shrugged off a Final Flash quite like that before,_ ' Trunks noted internally trying to focus his eyes on the approaching opponent and his immense power.

The approaching Saiyan raised his right hand and brought it down in a cutting motion. A blast of force rammed into the stunned Trunks' body. His back shattered the supporting boulder and he continued to roll along the ground heavily. Trunks' masked foe swiped his hand again propelling Trunks into the air with a deafening boom and a flash of purple light. The Super Saiyan Two looped in the sky panting heavily from what he had just been struck with.

Vegeta's son stabilized and his opponent took from the ground after him. A right hook smashed into his guard, the air shuddering from the impact. His crossed guard was cut by a backhanded slapped and an overhead chop crashed down into his face. Trunks would have been shot away hand his wrist not been locked by his foe. This reeled him into a right cross to the chin that shot his head aside. His cheek was compressed by a left jab that drew blood from his mouth.

The opponent released his grasp and he pummeled Trunks. The half-Saiyan was thrown around with right and left hands that struck with thunderous booms. Each punch tore the seams of his shirt until it was shredded from his torso. A right hook to the face threw a stream of blood from his mouth. A left followed that by compressing his nose and snapping his head the opposite way. A backhanded slap to the face shot the son of Vegeta to the ground below like a sack of potatoes.

The hybrid smashed down heavily, blood running from his mouth to the soil." Geh, keh," he winced trying to press up as his opponent lowered in front of him.

A left foot rested upon the back of Trunks' head, holding him down in the plank position that he was in. The masked Saiyan pointed his right hand down toward Trunks' neck gathering purple ki in the center of his palm." I'm not going to lay here and die!" dazed, bloody, and panting Trunks shouted his hands crackling with a stream of electricity.

His back arched and he pushed the foot resting along his neck off. Sweat fell from his face to mix with the blood on the ground as his left hand reared back." I am the son of Vegeta! And you will not best me!" he punched the ground releasing a surging field of discharge rich energy.

His spiking Super Saiyan Two hair expanded as his fist pushed from the soil. His skin gained a radiance from within and his eyebrows disappeared in a blinding flash of gold. Veins throbbed to the surface of his arms as he straightened to look the flame haired warrior in the face." This is Super Saiyan Three and it is the end for you!" Trunks growled balling his fist calling an aura to surge around his exposed torso.

His opponent looked unimpressed, one could assume, and kept firm in front of the Saiyan unflinching." Here I come!" Trunks fired forth drawing his right hand back, the air surging with golden light.

* * *

 ** _Parallel..._**

Goten was hurled through the air like nothing, blood dripping down his chin while Super Saiyan Two spun around his body." KAME-" he tucked his hands at his side as the opponent took forth, unmarked from the combat that had occurred between the pair." HAME-" blue light exploded from between his palms causing ripples to form in his clothes and the air around them. He lowered his head as his opponent approached with right hand drawn back.

His frame flickered beneath a punch and appeared directly beneath his opponent's chin. The palm haired Saiyan could not look down, but he did hear a deafening roar." HAAA!" a Super Kamehameha ripped free from his palms into the face of his father's doppelganger. The air around them charged with blue light and the dark clouds overhead were pierced by the surging light of the Turtle School's strongest hidden technique.

To Goten's surprise the armband of his foe broke through the pillar of light, grabbing him around the face." Gah!" he murmured as his open mouth was shut in the grasp of the masked Saiyan. A right hook smashed into his core stopping the Kamehameha he was firing.

The masked Saiyan rammed his right hand into Goten's gut then releasing him with his left hand. The moment his left hand released Goten's face it smashed down into the brow of the half-Saiyan bashing him down with immense force. As Goten stumbled down a left knee dropped into his chest spiking him toward the ground savagely. Goku's son slammed hard against the ground and laid in the bottom of a crater as his foe stared from above.

Grimacing, Goten pushed up. His right and left hands balled upon the soil, loosen grains of which moving through the cracks of his fingers. When he reached his feet, his masked opponent shot down with a right backhand that knocked his head back. Spit flew from his mouth stumbling Goku's son further. Goten's wobbly vision blurred further after another chop to the face that snapped his head aside.

The masked warrior slapped Goten's face around brutally. The half-breed was tossed back and forth spitting blood and spit after each successive hit while growing weak in the knees. The masked Saiyan seeing this did not relent instead he pushed his efforts further smashing Goten about like a leaf in the breeze. The chops to his face stopped when an overhand palm strike blasted the son of Goku between the eyes, he left the ground in the impact.

His foe shot after him and easily plucked him from the air. Two hands wrapped around the back of Goten's head and he was yanked down into a rising knee strike. A crunch escaped from the blow and he remained prone in his opponent's hands. The masked Saiyan continued delivering another knee, and then another, and another. These continuous strikes pushed both warriors through the air with Goten helplessly dangling upon the masked warrior's knee until it was rammed into him again.

Then, he let Goten go delivering a sharp knee kick to the to the face that sent the Earth-bred warrior tumbling across the ground. Goten's face was bearing bruises while several rivulets of blood ran down from numerous cuts on his forehead and nose, his breaths escaping labored through his mouth.

Goten grimaced pulling himself up to his feet. His legs were weak at the knees, tears were rolling down from his eyes, and his muscles felt far away but he was standing.' _There's no doubt that he is really just that far above Super Saiyan Two, I'm not sure that I can even win here,_ ' Goten thought while a thudding pain shook his body.

The masked Saiyan appeared in front of Goten within a matter of second, his right hand firing down. It smashed into Goten's forearm, bending the half-ling at the knees. Goten pushed back and was struck in the stomach with a left for his troubles. Another right hand shot out crushing into Goten's cheek.

Goku's son slid, his right and left hands positioning at his side like a Kamehameha." Enough!" he grunted seething. A right uppercut crashed into his chin forcing his hands apart. His head was knocked down from behind with a left and he stumbled to the ground. His ribs were punted by a crushing kick tossing him from the ground.

Goten rotated in the air with a flash of his aura. Two bullets of yellow energy circled his palms as he wobbled backward." Ha! Ha!" he shouted throwing them toward the masked Saiyan.

A flick of the wrist sent the two energy blasts off to the distance where they exploded harmlessly.' _Nice one Goten,_ ' he shook his head lowering his hands.' _Don't think about that now. There is only one way that you can win,_ ' he thought letting out a breath as his opponent blurred forth.

A right hand passed by his face narrowly as he dodged. A kick crashed into his kidneys throwing him forth in a stumbling that nearly knocked him over. He planted his hands against the ground as a kick fired out meeting him in the stomach. Tears exploded from his eyes while the air was thrown out of his lungs. Goten pounced from the momentum and returning to his feet balling his fist at his side while Super Saiyan Two exploded around him.

Goten drew in a breath as his opponent came forth, teeth grinding together." I wanted to try this a little more in a non-fight. That's why I didn't use it against Broly, but you aren't giving me a break," Goten said letting the breath flow out through his nose. His boots crunched against the ground while he looked at his foe's incoming fist." It's something special that I wanted to learn since I was a kid," Goten continued his arms shooting up to counter the punch.

It dropped him to his knees, blasting the dirt from him feet around wildly. Crackles of red discharge streaked through with the blue-white of his own aura, his knees digging into the ground from the force of his foe's punch. His muscles swelled with bolts of energy, teeth gnashing together in agony as cracks formed in the ground below." SUPER!" Goten grunted feeling an overwhelming heat burning in his core. The red crackles turning the entirety of his Super Saiyan aura crimson." KAIOKEN!" he shouted blasting the dark clouds overhead away and causing the masked Saiyan to slide back.

Goten pushed up to his feet his teeth grinding together.' _Valise, I'm giving him everything I can with this. I hope you know that, even if I fail,_ ' the son of Son Goku tensed his muscles at the overwhelming power coursing through his body.

"Let's see you shrug off something like this!" Goten shouted taking off with a planet shaking charge.

* * *

 ** _Kami's Lookout..._**

"Rote, is that? Goten and Trunks?" Marron asked unbelieving of her own senses as she saw the two pillars of light rise from their respective locations.

Rote nodded his head, hands resting on his hips." Ya huh, those two really haven't been slacking on their training," Rote said looking to Dende and Mister Popo." I'm going to trust that I can leave Daikon in your protection, right Dende?" he said as the Namekian held the baby carrier.

"Yes, I'm sure, but are you two going to be strong enough to bring him back," the Namekian guardian asked them.

"We sure hope so," Marron said rubbing the back of her head.

A dark ki exploded up beside the floating palace, two fierce eyes leering forth at them." So, this is where you little rats ran off to," a snickering tone echoed through the air.

"You're way different than what we fought through to get here," Rote noted the Demon markings along the being's eyes and the ornate blue garb he wore.' _This guy has a ki that I can't really trace. He's a God,_ ' he said mentally to Marron with a gulp.

' _That's not good, but we have to fight him,_ ' Marron looked back at the baby carrier and then to the Demon God before them.

"All will kneel before the Demon God Dabura!" a wave of his hand threw the pair of warriors back, their bodies exploding with ki to prevent any further push back.

"Dende! Mister Popo! Go! I don't care where just go!" Rote shouted.

"You are a Saiyan, and she's human, is that right?" the towering, revived, Dabura asked as the bull-like horns atop his head glowed in the dark lightning overhead." I have faced people like that in the past."

"Yeah, a mug as ugly as yours is hard to forget! You're that Demon that was with that Babidi guy, from when I was just a kid! HAAA!" Rote shouted balling his fist. From his core a huge pulse of golden energy exploded surging across his body. His black hair shot out down his back in extended length while his eyebrows vanished typical to the transformation.

Marron balled his fists, a blinding red-white aura bursting from her body as well." Rote," she tensed looking to her husband.

"Ah, that form, you are one of those Super Humans. In a past era, my master possessed one of you, a short one with malice in his heart screaming about protecting his family and daughter over everything," Dabura chuckled with a dark boom, his focus locked on Marron.

"You're the ones that did that to my father?" Marron mentioned, hearing stories of her father's temporary aligning with the Majin cause.

"I am," Dabura chuckled hands resting along his hips confidently.

"Rote, let's make him pay for that," Marron clenched her teeth, body exploding with Burst Limit power.

"Right," Rote balled his fists as the Earth's guardian and his attendant hurried away.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Uub stood firm as the energy he sensed reappeared in front of him." There you are Dai Kaioshin," Moro snickered looking Uub in the eyes, a familiarity between the pair running deep.

"You look familiar," Uub mentioned shaking his head." But I'm not the Dai Kaioshin. My name's Uub and I'm here because you were the one that beat my master," the mohawked fighter said standing firm in front of the Son estate.

"Trying to play games, Dai Kaioshin, I don't know how you have that form but there is no difference," Moro said cracking his knuckles. His dark aura exploded powerfully shaking Uub and the house behind him." And if you call that fool a master you have gotten soft," he started to approach Uub with a cold and calculating glare in his red eyes.

Uub's pink aura exploded into the air opposite the approaching Moro." My master isn't a fool. And you'll find that I am far from weak, Moro," Uub replied confidently.' _Huh? How'd I know his name?_ ' the Majin reincarnate questioned while never breaking eye contact.

"I knew it was you. You were always too naive to keep yourself hidden," Moro snickered walking forth.

"You're a bad guy, Moro, anyone could see through that," Uub replied strongly.

Moro raised his hand and Uub entered the Turtle Stance.

Their battle was sure to begin.

* * *

 _Battles continue to rage and on numerous fronts appear to be coming to a close! With Caulifla down can Keru and Cabba handle the horde of Janemba-like beings? And Frost's battle with Sauza is still in the air, who will emerge victorious there? In Universe Two, the Kamikaze Fireballs fall leaving Jerez to stand against Putine. Ascending beyond themselves Trunks and Goten face off with their masked Saiyans, will their effort prove enough? Rote and Marron face a Demon God Dabura? And Uub stares down Moro, who appears to bear a grudge. How will these battles pan out? What Universes will remain? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Oh man Goku is defeated, Raditz just disappeared. Cell and Frieza got new forms. Cabba, Frost, Caulifla and Kale are up against Sauza and evil powered demons. Goten and Trunks are finally up against their grandfathers King Vegeta and Bardock. How will each fights conclude. I can't wait for more_

 _ **A:** I'm afraid you are not getting any conclusions this chapter, just continuations. _

_**R:** Okay, the little scene at the end with ChiChi and Launch was cute as hell, but it also threw up wayyy too many red flags. It seems like my idea of Uub vs Moro still might happen, so that is something awesome to look forward to. I'm assuming Trunks is facing Time-Breaker/Demon King Vegeta, whereas Goten is facing Time-Breaker/Demon Bardock, so that might end up as some really cool fights. Got to admit, Demon Broly vs Actual Broly has me super hyped. Can't help but wonder just where Raditz got sent, so it is gonna be interesting to see the outcome of that. Goku losing to Moro was awesome, and totally fits, though honestly am a bit surprised that Towa completely disregarded him. Hit vs Cell is gonna continue to be the Hype, as both are basically perfect counters to each other it feels, Cell is gonna keep pushing Hit to 'evolve' and Hit is gonna keep giving Cell Zenkais and allowing him to adapt to his new form as well, but honestly I can't help but be worried this is gonna end up as Hit being forced to retreat. I have to admit, I wonder just who/what Gohan and Rote are about to be paired up against, and I also can't help but wonder how Whis hasn't alerted Turles and/or Beerus yet. I am also surprised that Cabba doesn't seem more worried about everything honestly, I understand that he massively trusts Frost but it still feels a bit out of character honestly. Cha and Bra vs Bojack's crew is honestly probably the fight I am least excited for. Speaking of stuff that was cool however, Frieza going golden was kind of nice, though sadly I don't think it will actually push Vegeta that hard. All in all, I stand by my viewpoints of a couple of Universes falling to the Demon Realm right now, and I feel pretty confident that either Uni 6 or Uni 11 will be one of them. Both carry the right amount of shock factor, while also being realistic as it seems they are being hit the hardest alongside Uni 7. I get the feeling that Uni 12 is getting ignored, I doubt they want to risk pissing off The King right now. Actually, thinking about it further, I wouldn't be surprised if Uni 8 got defeated and forced to retreat as well. They have plenty of really powerful people, so either the Demon Realm is going to ignore them right now, which is probably the most logical move, or they are gonna send some really powerful hitters there. Come to think of it, the Shadow Dragons were able to be pulled in from other timelines as well right? I could see Uni 8 being attacked by them right now, with a Demon Shenron leading the charge per se. All in all, awesome chapter mate, can't wait for the next part._

 _ **A:** You are getting your wish in regard to Moro versus Uub, that'll be primary focus of the next chapter in fact. As you see Hit is having a bit of trouble with God Cell, which I feel he should be doing. I have a neat plan to tie up the loose ends on that one though._

 _Yes, you are right. Goten, Trunks, and Broly are facing the opponents that you believe them to be facing, and with the exception of Broly they are on the back foot. Though the tables may be turning soon for our heroes...or not._

 _I answer a few of your concerns about Gohan, Beerus and Turles in the post-AN section below, so I am just going to let you read that and find out what happened to Gohan next chapter. Cabba is perhaps a bit out of character, at least at first, I feel after this chapter we'll be getting the Cabba that I should have been writing all along, sorry about that._

 _Several Universes are facing the brink of destruction. You're going to have to wait and see how things pan out for everyone from this point out. I promise you do not want to miss it._

 _ **R:** Interesting letting Goku go down like that. He was totally outplayed by Moro and got sucked dry. Uub will probably save him but can Uub fight Moro? That Goku ki might be too much for him to take. _

_Vegeta and Freeza, huh? Gunning for catharsis to all the Vegeta fans. I won't mind but really feeding him an iconic villain to satisfy demand is bold. At least you can still nail Freeza's mannerisms, it's been like 5 years so I'll remained impressed._

 _Goten and Trunks vs Timebreaker Grandpas. I see those two getting stomped no difficulty. You'll need one of the God characters to intervene or Gotenks to form._

 _Bra and Cha should stomp Bojack no difficulty. Moving on._

 _Vermouth and Aniraza for Jiren to handle. Could be interesting. I'm with the other reviewer Universe 11 is gonna fall. Jiren's plenty strong but he'll have to protect his team when this sours for Dyspo._

 _Contrary to my point on Freeza seeing Cell fight Hit has my interest. Giving him a God form is fanfiction at its finest and I enjoyed it. How can Hit overcome the amalgam of his Saiyan rivals? I see that leading to Universe Six's first loss._

 _I said first because I see Caulifla and Kale getting beaten before they fuse. Cabba'll probably beat his Janemba, up to date of your Heroes lore though I expected Fin, and the others in DSSj._

 _Wonder where this'll go though? Gohan hasn't been invoked yet, which is interesting. And you Battlefield Removed Raditz. You're planning something, I don't know what, but your writing has never left loose ends in the five years I've been reading your work._

 _ **A:** I feel I answered some of your points in the other reviews ol' Skeptical Saiyan, but I appreciate your continued support of Destiny Shattered. _

_Who knows Fin might still appear. You're going to have to keep reading._

 ** _R:_** _Dude, great chapter as always man, espeacially with the debut of Golden Frieza AND "Bronze" Cell I guess? But I have to ask dude, will Turles make a come back soon, honestly he's been my favorite character ever since the original story, eveb though I kinda felt he was undermined a little too much, plus I really want to see how the Divine trio react to Super Saiyan Rosé making a comeback._

 _ **A:** Probably could have handled God Cell's introduction and giving it a name then, but the form is God Cell. The coloration comes from mixing red (a la Super Saiyan God/or Four for that matter with Gold like Frieza)._

 _I may not have Turles involved now, but there is something that I have planned for him._

 _Thank you all so much for reading. I know this chapter was a bit all over the place and I assure next chapter will have more structure, but I hope you enjoyed anyway,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

"Khai pla! Khai pla! (Fish for sale! Fish for sale)!" a vendor shouted along a bustling bazaar. Upon her table were dozens of fish all arrange peacefully in vats of ice. A river covered in lotus served as the background for her stand, the merchandise having been pulled fresh from it.

Two purple ears pointed through the top of a rounded bamboo fieldworker's hat. His face was covered with the shadow from the rim, but he approached the table within a swaying blue tunic and pair of baggy blue pants to match. He seemed at peace as he bore a plastic bag of some kind with several fish tails sticking from the back of it.

The woman looked surprised when he reached down and grabbed a fish from her table." How much?" the man asked pointing the fish that was within his hand, his gruff voice carrying to her ears clearly.

"Forty nyaa," she replied nodding to the fieldworker.

He reached a clawed paw into his left pocket, from within he pulled out several paper bills." Take it, keep the change," he replied handing them over to the woman.

She gladly reached out and took the money, packing it into a metal container on the other side of the counter." Thank you for your patronage," she bowed to him and he began to walk away.

' _I hope you aren't too busy,_ ' a familiar voice rang in his head as he walked away. It was smooth and eccentric, something he had heard an innumerable amount of year.

' _Why?_ ' he replied telepathically, placing the newly purchased fish into his bag.

' _If you would be so kind as to direct your attention toward the Earth, it is due east,_ ' the voice in his head answered.

The man's head dropped, and he let out a sigh.' _Nothing says that I have to help them. It isn't my job anymore, that's why I settled here,_ ' he replied shaking his head.

' _You are absolutely right, but both Raditz and Son Goku's energies have disappeared. And Son Gohan is currently missing as well, they are in dire need of your assistance,_ ' the voice continued in his head.

The man looked up from beneath his rimmed hat, yellow eyes leering to the East with a destructive power.' _I made those clothes into a scarecrow Whis, it isn't like I can just throw them back on,_ ' the man sighed his gruff tone continuing in his mind.

' _I am well aware,_ ' the voice remarked to him with a chuckle.

' _Why did you decide to be so strict with him again? Isn't Earth his planet?_ ' the cat asked stepping forth.

' _It is my duty as an Angel, I tended to slack with you,'_ came the joyous reply.

' _Guess you're right, dumb question,_ ' the man sighed pulling the hat from off his ears.' _All right I'll go. I haven't had a fight in while._ '

' _Good luck, Beerus,_ ' the angel replied as a blue ring appeared at the cat's feet.

 _'As if I need luck, Whis,_ ' he remarked sitting the hat atop his bag of fish.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Collapse!? Universes in Peril!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

Uub flurried quickly, his fists balled tightly. His right hand fired into the smiling Moro's chin throwing him from the ground with an incredible burst of air. The brown skinned warrior dashed up after the goat drawing his left hand back. It crossed out into Moro's cheek with a raging boom of thunder. Moro turned through the air with a wide eyed glare, a familiar stare coming from Uub's eyes. Uub rotated through the air using his right leg to throw the goat to the ground.

Air burned around the goat and he was sent to the ground below. His horned head smashed into the ground, breaking it away in large clumps of mud and soil. His hands hit the ground behind his head while he slid away. He popped up to his feet with balled fists and red eyes leering toward Uub. The mohawked warrior touched down as Moro pulled himself up to a full vertical base.

"You overconfident God," Moro's hands clenched. Red-orange light bolstered from the ground beneath the human's feet. It exploded up swallowing the warrior in a plume of lava like energy that stretched deep into the black clouds overhead.

Moro saw the struggling frame of Uub within the plume of his Earth stolen energy and he smiled. A gesture with his hand pulled forth a spire of quartz from the ground it morphed into an even more durable material in Moro's grasp before he threw it forth.

The spike of Earth ripped through the pillar of fire and into Uub's body. The human burst from the other side of the plume as it waned, his right and left hands holding back the sphere. His blue boots tore up the decaying grass as he restrained the force of the rock. Switching his hips, he threw the material to the wayside with a growling." HAA!" in the same movement Uub pressed forth launching off corkscrew-like at his goat-like adversary.

His elbow smashed into Moro's core doubling the being over and exposing him. Uub's free arm wrapped around for a punch that plastered the side of the ancient wizard's face shooting him from the ground thunderously. Uub leaned back a step taking forth the moment he saw Moro's foot touch the ground. Coming up his right hand hooked into his foe's chin. Moro's feet began to leave the ground while a ripple of force played out from his body. Uub's left hand caught Moro in the face with a follow-up strike that threw him across the landscape with a booming jet of air.

Moro shot over the ground, twisting to plant his feet as Uub gave chase." Can't you recall exactly whom you are dealing with? Your power was never equal to my own!" Moro's hand raised. Red-orange light exploded from the ground as more stolen energy attempted to stop the incoming Uub.

"I'm not sure you realize this, but I'm not who you think I am!" Uub shouted crashing through the pillar's wreathed in a field of white light. His right hand shot down and Moro grabbed it, a vicious leer crossing the goat's face as he stared Uub in the eyes.' _I've seen that look before, but where? How do I remember this?_ ' he questioned.

"You are the Dai Kaioshin, I am not falling for your tricks!" Moro's right hand pressed into Uub's core. A flash of yellow light preceded and explosion that swallowed Uub and blasted him away.

' _Dai Kaioshin? I figured he was only mumbling before but is that who he thinks I am?_ ' the reincarnated Buu asked. His right and left hands flung out to the side to prevent further flight while Moro ripped after him from the ground.

Moro's right hand hooked into his face, smashing his cheek up thunderously. He followed with a left straight into Uub's nose compressing it and stumbling his already shaking adversary. A chopping backhand met the side of Uub's face knocking his face down and exposing his core fully. Moro's left knee sharply drove into Uub's solar plexus hunching him over further. The blue goat wrapped his arms together and swung them across his own body to deliver an ax fist that buckled the small of his foe's back.

'WHOOM!' Uub doubled back over his body driving his elbow into the center of Moro's forehead. The horned being shot back with a thunderous boom of force and his head tipped back with an indent. Uub wrapped back to his normal position, showing no signs of being struck across the back

"You left yourself wide open!" the hero trained by both Son Goku and Son Gohan took forth. He drew his hand back as his master's taught and vanished catching the blue furred goat off guard with the speed blur.

Moro watched frustrated, his blunt teeth grinding, when Uub's left hand came flying in." You fool," Moro grunted throwing his palm out to catch the opposing warrior's hand. A blue crackle of ki shooting along his arms as he called on Son Goku's might.

Their hands met palm to palm as Uub's fist opened at the last second to meet his opponent's hand." Seen that one before," Uub mentioned keeping a firm grip on the open hand of his goat-like adversary.

"Perhaps you should remember this as well, Dai Kaioshin!" Uub heard the words of his adversary and then felt a spike of pain rushing through his stomach. His black eyes looked down to find the sharp knee of the Demon Realm sympathizer jabbing deep into his abdomen. Moro released his grip and allowed Uub to fall several feet before throwing a series of invisible blasts from his hand to push Uub toward the ground.

The pupil of Son Gohan crossed his arms, the damage along his core returning to normal while the bruises that were forming vanished into his caramel colored skin.' _Why do I remember this?!_ ' he vanished from beneath the shower of invisible energy blasts.

Moro turned to find a right hand that plowed between his eyes. The goat tumbled awkwardly through the air, the pink trail of Uub aura riding beside his entire trajectory. A kick crashed against Moro's lower back pushing Moro's core upward. Soon, a double ax fist caved his body back into shape, a rippling pressure ring spreading through the dark clouds in the process. The air exploded with Uub's finish to the combination: an overhead ax kick that hammered into Moro's chest.

The goat righted himself before striking the ground, take back towards Uub. His right handed punch was batted to the side and a left palm strike came screaming in; it hit sending the blue furred entity backwards. Taking advantage of the position, Moro drove the tip of his left foot into the human's chin knocking his head backwards. Stumbled, Uub was caught by a forearm strike to the face that spun him away.

Uub flipped to a position parallel to the landscape below, using his right and left hands to steady himself in the air while staring down his adversary. Uub lead in with a right hand was shot away by a kick and the heel of the other foot came towards his head. Impressively Gohan's pupil threw his left arm up and blocked Moro's attempt. The old warlock's eyes grew as Uub pushed the leg away and throwing his knee forth. The problem came as a fire ball flashed from Moro's hand blasting him back.

Moro charged beginning to unload. A right hand viciously took Uub upwards before being removed from his gut. As gravity took effect the next blow in the series came, a left jab, that crushed into Uub's temple with a sickening cracking sound. The reincarnate began to slip away, but with great speed Moro prevented that from happening by delivering a thunderous chop to the human's left shoulder blade sending him crashing to the ground.

Uub's threw his left hand down and stopped himself, his boots scraping against the ground he landed on. He glared up to find Moro smiling.' _The evil smile. He won't have it for long,_ ' Uub thought vanishing with Instant Transmission.

Moro tensed trying to track his adversary. That however failed to work as he was punched in the stomach by a right. Before he could stumble three more blows collided in succession, a left handed trio that pelted his lower back. Pain inched its way onto his face as he tried to roll away. Uub teleported and delivered an overhead ax kick that crashed over the broad neck and shoulders of the blue furred goat, shooting him straight down.

Moro almost landed and then an uppercut trying for his chin." You learned a few new tricks, but that is not enough!" a pillar of rock sprayed from the ground slamming into Uub's chin throwing him into the air. Uub's head tilted back and he disappeared into the black clouds overhead.

' _Moro can absorb the energy of planets and other living things nearby. If I'm not careful he can destroy the planet,_ ' Uub noted in his mind, an analysis of the goat running through his mind. His index and middle fingers met his brow and he nodded.' _That's why Goku didn't have any energy left to fight, and that's why he's way stronger now,_ ' Uub nodded vanishing with Instant Transmission.

Uub reappeared and began trading blows with Moro, who anticipated their arrival. The right handed punch he threw met a punch from the caprine entity, massive ripples running out from their collision, shaking the ground and moving through the forest and mountains below. A kick clashed with an equal kick and the air burst with their clashing energy shattering several of the black clouds overhead.

Both warriors charged, smashing against one another in a series of vicious blow. Massive punches blew through the air as domes of force warped around their dancing frames.

Moro pulled his hands back and threw his right hand in, Uub kicked aside instinctively. He sprang up and forced his knee toward the chest of his horned adversary. It connected pushing the Moro back with a woofing snap of the air. Uub punched forward striking his opponent in the face snapping the caprine entity's head to the side with a devastating crashing sound.

Uub whipped around, kicking toward the face of his blue furred adversary. The blow connected but not with Moro's face instead it was his crossed arms, the force tearing along the sides of Moro's body." Er," Uub flipped away from Moro's guard to resume his battle stance.

Moro's right hand smashed into the human's guard throwing him backward in a hurtle of force. Uub righted quickly and resumed his defensive position. Moro took at him grinding his teeth with a furious brow. An incredible pressure came from his extended hand drove Uub backward, while also sending a shock wave over the planet below. The reincarnated Majin Buu rolled away, straightening into a defensive stance as Moro moved behind him.

The goat's right hand missed as Uub hopped back. This hop served offensively as it delivered an elbow strike the doubled Moro over and released a sonic boom. The horned warrior flew back against his will.

Uub turned and delivered another punch that sent Moro falling back. He zipped behind the Demon Realm warlock, kneeing between the blue being's shoulder blades forcing him forward in a drunken stumble. The reincarnated Buu wrapped around hammering his caprine adversary across the cheek with a forearm blow. The attack sent Moro stumbling his red eyes trying to lock onto Uub as he approached drawing his hand back.

A left uppercut smashed Moro's face back. Uub followed with a right hook that struck Moro in the face. A knee left to the shoulder pushed Moro back and flipped Uub around. He followed with a twisting back elbow strike that crunched against the temple of his ancient foe. The reincarnated Majin Buu moved around throwing his right leg up with a thrust that shot Moro back in a stumble. Gohan's pupil turned into a vertical base and shot forth to continue.

The reincarnated Buu was punched in the stomach before he could throw his fist. This counter from the goat sent him streaking away within a cone of force travelling at incredible speed. Moro hovered maliciously his right hand raised and aimed at the stunned Uub upon coming a stop." You have taken your last breath, Dai Kaioshin!" he laughed snapping his fingers.

Fire exploded from all directions at Moro's beckon call. This ring of fire surrounded Uub in a destructive maelstrom that the reincarnate felt happened before. His flesh seared and his body was consumed in an explosive burst that shook the ground below, the heroes there bracing against the force.

Moro charged, the fire snuffing out as he grabbed through it trying to catch Uub. A knee shot into the gut of the imposing Moro, hunching him over and showing Uub standing there with a brow. Moro punched the brown skinned warrior in the face shooting him a few feet back with the blow.

"Er, that move was a lot like Vulcanus Shenron's. I got out of that too," Uub wiped his chin, a small trickle of crimson escaping from the corner of his mouth.

"You dare mock me," Moro seethed looking at the reincarnated Majin Buu savagely.

"No, I know not to mock a villain of your level, it is weird that I keep getting this strange Deja vu from fighting you though," Uub mentioned trying to piece together the familiarity.

"Grr," Moro shouted taking forth at Uub. Uub kicked at his knees and knocked them away, driving an elbow into the aged warrior's cheek. Moro stumbled down before coming up with a right hook that threw his brown skinned foe sky high. Uub tucked his legs and flipped from the force, his left hand coming down atop Moro, who kicked him away. He rotated and entered stance with Moro's image blurring away.

Unwilling to play, Moro batted Uub's face down with a left chop, breaking through his guard in the process. Strongly his right leg shot out catching the World Martial Arts Champion along the temple, shooting him away. Moro flashed after Uub's flight path to elbow him in the center of his back. Spit shot from Uub's mouth as he let out a pained 'Ack!'. Moro reeled around and hammered his right fist into the side of Uub's face, his head snapping off to the side from the blow as ripples rocked the air.

Air whipped by after the impact as the human tore through it unnaturally. His black eyes watered as a field of flaming meteors appeared in the sky behind him, the grinning Moro calling them forth out of nowhere." You'll pay for taking my power!" Moro shouted vehemently flicking his wrist down. The meteors boomed through the sky amplified by Moro's energy.

'BOOM! FROOSH! THUUM!' crashing and clanging sounds followed as the flaming rocks hammered into the human's body. His arms tried to fight the onslaught, but they were pinned down and smashed into with the energy. Moro's barrage was impossible to contain; the piling of vicious attacks too much for him to defend. Explosions followed with flaming rock and other debris stringing through the air while Uub was knocked down.

'ZOOM!' a final meteor plowed through the debris and heat of the others. It drilled into Uub's core shooting him through the back of the smoke clouds and toward the ground. The earth beneath him spread away in a series of concentric circles. The mohawked human's back smashed against the bottom of this pit turning it to glass with an explosive mushroom cloud that tore into the air with a dark glow. Moro's brutal attack concluding with a vicious crescendo.

Moro's hand reached out drawing Uub from the crater with a telekinetic grab. The human's body was pulled forth with great force, until he found his neck resting along Moro's palm with a left hand directed to his chest." Haha! Now, I'll take your power and along with that mortal's, my revenge will be fulfilled!" the goat laughed trying to do the same as he had to Goku.

Uub's glowing pink aura flared and his chest pulled toward the open palm of his foe, yet nothing escaped." 'That mortal' is my master Son Goku, he's not some mortal! Not by a long shot!" Uub's hands pushed up from his side striking Moro in the elbow.

"You still hold this facade of naivete Dai Kaioshin! Very well, I could careless you are going to die here," Moro hissed looking at Uub.

"Look I'm not this Grand Supreme Kai you keep talking about. I think I've told you that already. My name's Uub and I'm a human from Earth!" Uub assured flaring his aura. The pink light resounded with a power that was utmost infuriating to the caprine entity, his blunt teeth grinding together." But I also have these weird feelings that you're not to be trifled with, so I'm not just going to sit back and let you kill me," Uub replied strongly amid his burning aura and flagrant ki.

Moro's eyes lower and he let out a contained growl." You are going to regret what you dared do, Dai Kaioshin," he charged forth. A dark energy streamed from his body as he approached.

"If that's what you think, bring it on!" the reincarnated Majin Buu shouted taking at Moro furiously.' _I still have to be careful; he might have failed to take my energy before, but there is no way he'll miss the chance again._ '

* * *

' _What is Uub doing out there?_ ' Vegeta paused feeling the immense energy brewing along the horizon. His glowing blue eyes were quickly turned from that though while a right hand came shooting by his face. It caught him along the cheek throwing him away with a boom that snapped the sky. Frieza rotated shooting his right knee at Vegeta's core striking him in a glancing blow as he moved aside.

Frieza followed through with a left uppercut that attempted for Vegeta's chin. The Divine Super Saiyan moved through the punch by leaning back allowing golden etched Arcosian to shoot beyond him in an orange flowing stream. Frieza twisted about his right leg attempting to meet the Saiyan's face. Vegeta pushed his shin aside launching Golden Frieza to the side.

Frieza wrapped around from the counter trying to kick his former underlining where Vegeta's forearm spun out and blocked it." Sorry, Frieza, I was just daydreaming," Vegeta's right leg ripped from beneath his guarding arm and into Frieza's core. The Frost Demon hunched and expelled a wad of spit from his mouth. He stumbled back clutching at the pained area as Vegeta pushed after him in a blue blaze.

A right uppercut smashed Frieza skyward with Vegeta following. Like a double helix they intertwined with Vegeta's blue crossing between their trajectories dealing further impacts as they climbed into the dark clouds. Shining light ripped out as Frieza cut off Vegeta mid-way through with a kick to the gut. The Divine Super Saiyan hunched over pushing away from his golden foe with a raised brow and scowl evident along his face.

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed straightening, no signs of stress on his face.

The right side of Vegeta's face crested as a golden punch rammed against it. His eyes turned down to Frieza and he countered by crossing his own body with a knee strike to the gut. Frieza leered bucking up with his left hand for the Prince's chin. Vegeta's gloved hands clasped around the rising punch to dangle the shorter warrior in front of the Elite. Golden Frieza looked forth sourly until Vegeta's left foot drove into his gut, air left his lung and he flung through the dark clouds.

When Frieza stalled another blow hammered into his face. Blue lights shot around him with Vegeta's arms and legs firing out in intervals to lay heavy strikes. Indents appeared along the tyrant's stomach and face. A boot blurred in the corners of his eyes and sent the tyrant spinning away. Wind shooting around his body from the decent. Vegeta dug into the air during the combination and gave chase as Frieza felt the force of it fully.

As the former despot regained the balance, he so desperately required a duo of ki blast stopped any comebacks from occurring. Frieza flopped back from the first one, the second striking him in the side and launching him aside. The golden warrior looked up at an energy orb heading his way. A golden glow appeared in his hands and he threw the sphere skyward like nothing, red eyes darting forth to lock onto the incoming Saiyan.

Vegeta danced through the air, his elbow crushing into Frieza's collar." Gah!" pained, and confused, at how outmatched he was Frieza let out a croon of pain. Trying to shoot away Vegeta's left hand reached down to bind him by the wrist.

"This isn't over yet Frieza! It'll only end when I send you back to hell!" Vegeta growled kneeing the tyrant in the chin while yanking him forth. Frieza's head tipped back and purple blood came from the splitting in his lips.

His red eyes looked down and a red ball formed atop his fingertip." Die monkey!" the Death Beam shot forth. It struck Vegeta dead in the chest bouncing off like a pebble smashing against a piece of steal." What are you made out of? This is impossible Vegeta!" Frieza looped to his feet squaring off against Vegeta.' _This does not seem possible, surely this monkey cannot be that much stronger than my Golden form,_ ' he thought as Vegeta's image blurred away.

Impact met the side of the despot's face, his head snapping aside with a deafening burst of air. Vegeta's left leg hooked around smashing into his side and causing him to crumple in the air with a gagging gasp for air escaping his mouth." I have obtained the power of a God and surpassed it. You rushed back here the first chance you saw and opening and paid dearly for underestimating exactly what those words mean," Vegeta's left leg drew back, it smashed into Frieza's cheek. Thunder boomed and several of the dark clouds burst into nothing as the Frost Demon fired back.

"Baahaa!" Frieza shouted as spit and blood escaped from him, his eyes watering and teeth chattering. His red eyes looked down upon the Saiyan Prince and his complacent look up, a smug stare that showed the sheer ego of the Saiyan Prince.' _I'll wipe that off his face no doubt!_ ' Frieza's right and left hands raised over his head, a red sphere floating above them powerfully.

"Die Vegeta!" he shouted releasing dozens of energy bullets upon the Prince's body. Explosions poured down from above as the rain hammered into its target with violent efficiency. The golden clad Frost Demon shouted violently with each released bullet adding to the cacophony of madness that was created over Vegeta's body." HAAA!" the barrage amplified sending larger bullets and creating greater force, the plume of smoke that carried along with it lit with the crackling sounds of red discharge.

The pillar of smoke faded however, the energy attacks glancing off the body of a blue eyed face that pierced through the light." You should know firsthand that shooting a barrage of energy blasts at a much stronger foe is pointless," Vegeta's right hand fired releasing a loud 'whomp' as it met the side of Frieza's face. Frieza's head snapped down into a knee lift that punctuated the Prince's point. His head bounced back from the blow stumbling the Frost Demon.

Vegeta reached out and grabbed Frieza by the neck, drawing him forth into an open palm." After all, you killed me because I did it," Vegeta snickered a pulse of yellow light escaping his hand. It took Frieza through the air like a tumble weed, his golden body shaking in the pain. A huge explosion followed throwing Frieza backward through smoke that merged with the dark clouds overhead.

Instantly, purple light exploded from Frieza's body, his hand reaching to the sky. A sphere that dwarfed the Frost Demon appeared there its orange-red internal core surrounded by a mass of black-purple energy that shimmered along Frieza's body. His red eyes were blood shot and shaking with frustration. Cruel chuckles left his mouth as the orb grew higher above his head; Vegeta floating beneath him ground his teeth drawing a single hand to his side where a blue-green energy ball formed.

"Hahaha! You're right, you may be stronger than me! But you can't survive in space for long! I still win, go to Hell without me!" Frieza roared. His Emperor's Supernova crashed down like a thundering legion of cannons, the dark sky lighting with its evil intent while approaching the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's hand drew back further calling greater ki to his palm releasing streaks of crackling discharge." Not going to happen Frieza. This is where I send you back, don't think of resurrecting again Frieza! FINAL SHINE!" Vegeta belted out hurling his hand forth and launching the single handed energy beam.

The lance of blue-green smashed against the sphere and pierced through it with ease. Frieza's red eyes looked down at the blast as it approached his golden skin reflecting the blue light back along with the panic along his face." No! No! No! This was supposed to be my revenge! Why are you monkeys able to overcome me?! Why! I refuse to die!" Frieza's hand fired down a twin pulse of purple energy to face the inevitable blast racing forth to his body.

"DAMN YOU VEGETAAAAA!" the last words of Frieza resounded through the air. His hands were overcome by the energy and soon his entire body followed. The beam basted an enormous hole through the clouds as it swallowed the despot's outline. His golden aura disappeared within the attack and the sky rattled with the force, shredding out of the atmosphere and into deep space. There Frieza's body shifted and molded about before turning to space dust as Vegeta's attack shredded out into the expanse of Universe Seven.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Goten's right hand fired out, the red energy around it spiking into his foe's force to predicate the impact. The masked Saiyan's head knocked to the side from the blow and the ground at his feet rattled. Goku's son followed through with a shin kick to the armored chest of his opposition. Air bubbled out as the Masked Saiyan slid backward regaining footing. Goten though was ready for that driving his left hand into his foe's gut shooting him from the ground like a rocket.

Goten's right palm met the ground, a crater spreading out. ample red ki danced across his tensed muscles and he pushed upward with a battle cry. His grinding teeth appeared in his opponent's field of view, a right hand soon filling it. That punch indented the forehead of the opposing Saiyan. Goten pushed with everything he had throwing the opponent away with the strike.

His teeth clenched before disappearing entirely with his launch. Strikes lit the sky with a chain of red, each connection ringing out with a boom. Dozens of Gotens, or so it seemed, buzzed around the Saiyan blasting him about with punches that were impossible to decipher from the red aura that surrounded his body. They all vanished simultaneously with the sole print that appeared in the center of the armored warrior's chest, the real Goten appearing there in full Super Kaioken glory.

Crimson light sparked from the sole of his foot lancing the opposing Saiyan away with a thunderous roar. Goten flipped back grinding his teeth vanishing upon full completion of the movement. His right hand slashed through the sky beside his foe a moment later, a crescent shaped crater spilling across the waste below with the arc of his punch. It crushed into the masked warrior's cheek shooting him away again.

"RAAAAHH!" the hybrid Saiyan roared. The masked being's head was knocked back with a rising elbow strike from his opponent. Goten's left forearm soon crossed over with a blurring heat crunching into the opponent's cheek savagely. His right leg then cut over his head smashing against the back of the palm haired warrior's head. A crater spread in the ground below prepared for the palm haired being.

The palm haired Saiyan came to a stop with his index and middle fingers placed in the center of the crater. His red eyes looked up, Goten's image flickered away with a red flash." Here!" Goten shouted appearing in front of his foe.

Veins stitched along Goten's arm highlighted by the streaks of red energy that surged along his body. His teeth were grit allowing streak of blood and spit to spill through the cracks as he brought it forth. His clothing shredded along his torso with the swiftness of the motion and the heat of Kaioken exploding through his body. His boots crunched against the ground and as if in slow motion his fist met the side of the masked warrior's face.

The impact of the punch traveled through the white mask bulging it at parts and certainly causing skin to ripple. The other side of the armored fighter's head erupted with a devastating boom as his boots left the ground. Goten's muscles pushed at full force and the punch lifted him from the ground, a wave of pressure surging around the planet's dozens of time in a second.

The masked warrior's frame then vanished from the edge of Goten's fist, when he was supposed to be sent flying. The Super Kaioken wielding warrior turned around in shock, his opponent's energy appearing there.' _N-no way!_ ' he thought pivoting quickly with a crossed guard, crimson aura flashing brilliantly.

The ax smash that came down dwarfed the craters of his prior assault, spreading out for dozens of feet around. Goten knelt beneath the blow though, unflinching in his resolve to prevent the attack." You're kidding," Goten bucked back phasing away the moment the hands disappeared from his sight.

The masked warrior, having tanked his best, took forth after him by vanishing. Strikes rocked the planet from the pair as dozens of impacts scored the sky. Brief glimpses of red light danced through the air before being snuffed out by heavier blows. His masked warrior dashed through any of the red lights hammering away with open handed palm strikes that smashed heavily against the half-Saiyan. Goten bucked him off quickly, vanishing back in the process.

He wrapped around out of the air trying to kick, the opposing warrior vanish. Goten's eyes turned aside while a right hand came toward him, the masked Saiyan splitting an afterimage. Goten's right knee fired up and the masked Saiyan shimmered from its path. His right hand swiped down through Goku's son's frame as it turned to nothing. Goten came down from behind his foe with an ax fist that crashed against thin air. A palm pushed force smashing into the face of yet another afterimage as Goten sprang back.

Goten's frame flickered in front of the opponent, striking with a punch. It was knocked aside, and a foot was embedded into the center of the half-Saiyan's gut. Spit flew from his mouth and tears raced along the corners of his eyes as he launched away.

' _My body it is so heavy, I cannot hold out much longer with the Kaioken like this,_ ' Goten watched as the opponent drew his hand back. A black sphere of energy appeared there.' _I have to put him down right here and now!_ ' he flipped back to a floating position inches above the ground.

"Ahh! HAAAA!" Goten roared, the Kaioken around his bursting forth with full potency. His frame stepped forth with a shimmering boom and he vanished taking toward the opponent at great speed yet again.

His right hand smashed into the armored Saiyan's open palm, the force shredding out like a million daggers." Huh? Uh," Goten muttered feeling the grip on his hand tighten and the Super Kaioken ripping through every muscle.

A golden glow surrounded the masked Saiyan's frame as the sphere charging in his drawn left hand crackled. Golden ki shot through every follicle of palming hair atop the warrior's head and brief green glow appeared beneath the red eye of the mask. The form was unmistakable, this invading Demon Realm Saiyan was a Super Saiyan." Even after all of that you were holding back. Who are you!" Goten's knee shot into his core, a pulse of air followed but it did not budge the opposing warrior.

The back of his foe's left hand smashed into his cheek. The world turned into a multicolored smear and the air around the Super Kaioken wielding warrior turned into a storm of sonic booms. He crashed to the ground several feet later a burning sensation shooting through the sand and his body while the air rattled with the impact from the Super Saiyan's single blow to his face.

Goku's second born but his right and left hands down to pull himself up, the looming black energy in his foe's hand being locked for him.' _I can't believe this, he's so strong,_ ' blood ran from the corner of his mouth every muscle in his body twitching and aching.

His attention turned toward the sky as the massive pulse of black-purple energy took after him.' _If that hits the Earth it's finished, and so am I,_ ' Goten ground his teeth together, red aura flaring as he drew the attack to his side. Sweat on his skin began to evaporate into billows of steam that resonated from his burning skin and into the air around him.

' _Body, don't fail me now!_ ' Goten talked himself into it as a faint glow surrounded his palms." KA-" he arms shook as he drew the attack to his side." ME-" blue energy returned there shooting out in a vibrant orbit." HA-" he continued the attack drawing closer to him." ME-" the reflection of the dark ki glinted off his eyes, his red aura fending some of it away." HAAA!" the ground beneath him disappeared as dozens of smaller rocks shot into the air, a huge wave of blue energy firing from his hands.

Ki raced from Goten's hands clashing head on with the dark energy that was meeting him head on. Agony was instantaneous and swift to cross his entire body as the crushing pressure of Super Kaioken doubled back upon him. His beam of blue though was holding its own against the adversarial attack, spreading a blinding white-blue light through the air that fought off any darkness shed from the Rebellion Trigger.

Goten's knees bent and his head cast down in pain, the veins along his arm throbbing as he attempted to focus on the sky.' _Hang on just a little long body!_ ' Goten ordered to himself pressing to his previous position.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

"RAAAHH!" a massive red energy blast pushed forth from Aniraza's mouth, Jiren standing before it undaunted. It smashed against the Pride Trooper's body and shot out across it in a star-like shape that carved away at the ground and sky like a knife. Jiren's body though was being pressured by the attack, pushed back by the intensity and aggression of his robotic foe.

His senses though were ignoring that by focusing on the city. His allies were doing all they could but Berumod was proving far too much for them. Buildings were crumbling as Dyspo attempted to round up as many Pride Troopers as possible to keep them safe.' _There no chance for them. Dodging will only get them so far and Berumod is only going to play for so long,_ ' Jiren tensed his muscles the heat cooling down with the resistance he put up.

"Your power is worthless in the face of justice!" Jiren boomed, the entire Universe rattling like it experienced an earthquake. He took forth carving through the energy blast like it was not even there while drawing his right hand back.

It smashed into Aniraza's cheek, the pressure warping the point of impact. Aniraza's feet left the ground from the blow while its possessed ink eyes swelled in shock. Jiren's left hand hooked against the opposite cheek, a pressure wave spreading around and flattening trees on the other side while a building exploded behind him. Red energy filled his right hand and he threw it again.

Aniraza was pulled from the ground and thrown away at speeds beyond comprehension. Jiren's body flickered forth, thundering like a herd of trillions of buffalo. Impacts lined the invisible spot in the air where Aniraza resided, Jiren's fierce flaming aura shaking the entire planet. This thundering rolled out hundreds of thousands of times a second, Aniraza's body being battered at speeds no mere mortal could hope of understanding.

Streaks blurred through the air showing Jiren's might, the hefty frame of his foe being contorted painfully by unrelenting blows. The composed warrior was not screaming, only grunting in these images before vanishing. Red light streaked through the sky chasing after itself. Jiren's forearm indented into the clouds overhead with Aniraza's body appearing there.

Then, they vanished again. Portals opened through the air in a counter to Jiren's offense, hundreds of punches spreading down upon a central target. Their speed was great, but a red flash between every blow showed Jiren's resistance to the onslaught, countering the fierce blows of his giant foe with equal intensity and power. A pair of crimson beams blasted around the planet at the base of a nigh-invisible being, throwing him through mountains and prairies in an attempt to stop his offense.

Aniraza's huge hand pushed down through the sky, Jiren's body pinned beneath it. Earth was thrown around from the impact as a gigantic crater spread around from that rammed into the ground. The towering white being pressed down with all of its mass and power, crushing Jiren into the planet he was attempting to defend.

Jiren's body was resisting the strike though as wobbles appeared within Aniraza's arm, its body returning to a proper height. Jiren's fiery crimson ki stretched through the fingers that were pushing him down and his muscled torso and arms pushed forth from the pit of the crater. His black eyes glowed with a red pulse and Aniraza was pushed back with a series of invisible eye blasts.

The muscular Pride Trooper was covered in bruises and scrapes, his regalia shredded to near threads from all over his body." I told you, there is no power that you possess that can put me down!" Jiren took forth at Aniraza head on.

A portal punch met him head on. He bounced back from the blow, arms hanging limply from the sides of his body. He flipped in the air and took at him again drawing his own fist back. Aniraza prepared another punch and it met Jiren's throwing the monstrous machine back in a slight stumble. Jiren hurled his fist up again and a palm slapped through space into his body.

Jiren rocketed through the air wildly, his gray frame vanishing over the horizon. That was mere fractions of a second before Aniraza's gut was met with a combination of punches, red light pouring from its back. Jiren was there unloading with full intensity leaving the monstrous entity to leer down with frustration.

It threw its hands through portals grasping Jiren like a child would an action figure. The warrior's teeth ground as he looked up at the machine furiously. His hands crackled and chimed with light and he attempted to pry free.' _They cannot hold out much longer,_ ' he thought, a series of explosions where the city stood showing his allies and their failings.

Aniraza slammed his combined hands down. This move launched Jiren back first against the cratered ground furthering the dimensions of the crater and rattling the galaxy that they were in. From there it pummeled the downed fighter with a ground shattering roar. The Pride Trooper's body disappeared into the mantle of the planet with the assault's final blow.

The machine stood upright and beat on its chest with a primal roar. Jiren had been ground into the planet itself by brute force something that he possessed in spades.

Then, Aniraza's body vanished.

In the sky, through the destroyed black clouds, a cloud floated, the crater where the being once stood doubling in size.

The battled Jiren's right hand was pointed to the sky, showing that star was the immense Aniraza hurled away with his sheer might. Jiren's raised fist opened and that spot in the sky took the entire hemisphere with a violent orange. The dark clouds over the entire planet vanished with a concussive boom, the ground below sending the brilliance it cast down out with a sign of hope.

Jiren lowered his arm wincing." It's over," he touted turning his attention back to the side." Now to you, Berumod," he grimaced tearing off toward the city like a missile.

Berumod blasted the charging Dyspo away casually with a swipe of his hand. The purple rabbit flew through the air wildly, his torn attire flapping in the wind. Then, the purple alien met the cushion of a broad chested warrior, who caught him with a firmness in fatigued hands.

"Jiren?" both villain and ally said in unison looked upon the Pride Trooper.

"Dyspo, clear out. You did well lasting so long, but this is my fight," Jiren ordered balling his torn white gloves.

"Yes sir!" Dyspo saluted shooting away, the other Pride Troopers vanishing with his rabbit footed blurs.

Berumod looked at the gray alien with a gulp.' _There appears to be no other choice than to face off with him,_ ' the red haired being commented as Jiren tensed." I don't know how you did it, but you surely are not at your peak power, are you Jiren?" his ruby lips contorted evilly as a devilish instinct took over his face.

Jiren unfolded his crossed arms, his red aura shone brilliantly through the air like the tongues of a raging fire. His black eyes narrowed, and he cleared his throat with a faint panting sound." I am the strongest mortal in this Universe. Even after a long battle like that I am more than capable of besting you," Jiren replied looking at the clown.

' _Impossible, he isn't bluffing either. Where does he keep this energy and resolve!_ ' the clown leaned back frightened. There was a feeling that in another place he would have been singing the praises of the strong warrior that was about to battle him." You have some ego Jiren, but that doesn't matter! You already failed look at this city, everyone is dead. I have won," he threw his arms aside in a last ditch effort to distract his insurmountable adversary.

"No one died, I'm no fool Berumod. I had a contingency in place, the only people I needed to worry about were my allies and I knew they could handle themselves!" Jiren replied sensing the delay his opponent was trying to build. His body blew forth with his white skinned foe looking at him with massive eyes.

Berumod crossed his arms in defense, a glare in the sky catching his eye.' _Nish, nish, nish, I see. I just have to hold him off._ '

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

The pink skinned figure sat atop a pile of sweet, her red eyes looking around filled with boredom. Her right hand gestured pulling one of the sweets up and into her mouth with a satisfying crunch with nothing coming out of it." Humph, all of the sweets here are bland and tasteless. Why is everyone artificial here?" she complained taking another of the macaroons and eating it.

"Are you sure that is all you wish to do, darling?" Doctor Gero questioned lowering to the ground with a raised brow.

She shrugged sitting up, baggy white pants flapping in the wind." There's no body strong and no body natural. This place is terrible," he looked over at the doctor pouting.

"Surely, there is something," he looked flabbergast at her reply.' _I did not spend the entire time I was revived bringing her back to be the ultimate fighting machine to have this as the final result,_ ' he mentioned in his mind. The aged man's brow furrowed as he looked out across the city to the far edge.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to another Universe," she clapped her hands." One where there are stronger snacks to be had, we can do that can't we?" the pink skinned being asked looking over to the doctor.

"Of course, yes, you will find more capable foes elsewhere," Gero nodded toward her, his face turning into relieve.' _I'm certain if she got bored this would turn out poorly for me,_ ' the man said to himself.

Then, the city rumbled the flaming buildings shaking at their foundations. Both cyborgs turned their attention to the opposite side where a figure had landed." What is that?" the former Red Ribbon scientist shouted looking out as the frame moved forth.

It had a yellow-green hull of some unknown metal with an orange strip around a small opening for an eye. Black segments rested along its head and arms which swung with each step. Green tendrils attacked the arms to the shoulder sockets, allowing them to sway fully with each step. Disk-like over its navel was a small metallic circle with a blue glass window that seemed impossible to look through.

"Bwoop! Beep! Bwoo!" the machine whirred while the central point of its single eye flashed brightly.

The female Android looked forth." How could you say that about me?" she shouted pouting toward the machine entity with a sour stare.

"Weep! Srrt! Woop!" it continued to whir in response raising a right hand.

Her hands clenched, a dark aura exploding around her body." Is that right? You think just because you're alive somewhere in there you're different than those machines. I'll still beat you, and then I'll eat you!" she grinned manically, an insatiable stare upon her face.

"Do not do anything too rash, he could just be provoking you," Gero noted narrowing his focus on the machine as it flexed the digits on its right hand to draw them both forth.

"Rash? This is going to be a cake walk," she laughed shooting forth at the machine.

"Delelele! Shhoop!" the device burred preparing to engage as its svelte foe came close.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

"Hehehe, it looks like we got one," Sauza laughed looking to spot where the massive energies were coming from.

Frost shot upward his fist cutting at the Demon's chin." What you did was anger the strongest Saiyan in the Universe, I hope you get everything that comes to you," Frost twisted kicking at the Demon God. It was blocked and he was shot away with a red-black energy bullet to the chest. He crashed backward with a deafening boom the filled the sky with its light.

A huge slash of light cut through the sky blasting through the smoke and slashing Frost to the planet below." Made the strongest Saiyan in the Universe angry? Perhaps he will be an opponent worthy of my full power," Sauza hissed looking down at the Frost Demon who lay below.

Frost's golden skinned chest carried a cut that leaked purple blood down his entire torso, his right arm hanging limply at his side." Hohoho, you should reconsider that argument," Frost pulled himself up to his feet, the blood seeping down his side being ignored." With Cabba and I working together, there is no chance for a victory here," he smiled, a green flash eradicating the area that the battle had started in a bright blue flash filling the air above it.

Sauza teleported to the ground, the tip of his sword pressing against Frost's chest." Who said that you'll be working together?" he began to press it in until a brown shoe smashed into his forehead.

Sauza's brow compressed and he launched away, a blue flame burning above Frost's body." What how could you get over here so fast?" he looked to the Divine Super Saiyan that had appeared out of thin air.

"When you hurt my friends, there is nothing that will slow me down," Cabba's feet touched the ground." You'll pay!" a blue flash spread from around his feet and shooting into the sky with a cutting edge that reached toward Sauza.

"You're timing is impeccable, but what are we going to do about Keru?" Frost asked his ally, the green inferno in the distance continuing along.

"She'll settle down, she's with Caulifla now," Cabba mentioned in a low tone as the Demon straightened.

"So, what, I killed one of your friends. They are collateral damage to the rise of the Demon Realm. Neither of you will be enough to stop this righteous cause!" the word flashed down casting a dark aura around the Demon God, who welt it.

"Trusting me enough to fight beside me honestly, I honor the respect that you still hold for me," Frost chuckled.

Cabba bowed his head and balled his fists." You proved yourself to me. Your actions were bad in the past, but you've changed since then. Let's show this Demon God the power of Universe Six's strongest fighters," Cabba prepared to fire off.

Frost nodded, his golden aura burning to life." Yes!" he took off with Cabba entwining their gold and blue auras in a double helix.

Cabba came in first, his right fist swinging down at Sauza's body. The Demon God turned his sword to its broad side deflecting the punch and giving an opening to kick Cabba back. The Saiyan flipped away and Frost came in swinging with a right hand. The Frost Demon's body though met the sharp edge of the sword. A thin line appeared alone his stomach as a gale of wind flung him away. He landed on his feet several yards away dripping blood.

Cabba's right hand crashed in from the side with Sauza's elbow smashing into his core. Spit took from Cabba's mouth and the butt of the sword met him in the temple throwing the Divine Super Saiyan away and giving Sauza time to account for the stream of Death Beams that Frost was shooting his way. The sword he bore swung out and in one swing the blasts were cleaved through releasing a spray of dark smoke through the air which the Demon took advantage of.

Sauza appeared above Frost bringing the sword down upon his head. Frost's right and left hands swung up and he grabbed the weapon by the blade, his muscles flexing to resist the force of the strike. Cracks spread through the ground filling with the dark energy of the weapon. Frost pushed back the blade and his Saiyan ally flickered into frame. A right hand hooked into Sauza's cheek. He flew dozens of feet into the air and further back. He crashed through the clouds like they were made of glass before coming to a stop against a large spire of rock that had been lifted from the planet's surface.

The pair of Elite warriors rocketed forth with their hands drawn back. Cabba's right hand swung down and Sauza weaved through it, his red eyes carefully noting that Frost's left was coming up. His sword swiped up broad to Frost's fist. Clinging sounds echoed and the Frost Demon was kicked back. Cabba's right knee though wrapped from the side unopposed smashing into the Demon god's cheek with an air rattling boom.

The rocks that Sauza stood before shattered from the impact and he shot through them. The Divine Super Saiyan swatted out with a left hand that was elbowed away as the Demon brought his weapon forth. Cabba dodged around it trying for a kick that ducked. Sauza's leg pushed Cabba back and the blade came swinging for Cabba's side. A boulder flew in the way taking the strike and slowing it enough to cleave through an afterimage rather than the real Saiyan.

Cabba rolled back and Frost took forth, a ball of purple ki swirling in it palm to aim at Sauza. The Demon God smiled, his blade whipping out and flinging the blast at the blue wreathed Saiyan. Cabba swatted it aside, but that lack of timing allowed Frost's next strike to be countered with a slash. He pushed away from the attack narrowly, the numerous wounds that he already bore too risky to be added to. The Saiyan though rocketed in seeing the opening.

A right hook smashed into Sauza's mouth. His head tilted back, and he streamed away, the Saiyan's blue aura chasing him through the air. Flurries of impact rings rung the air like a bell as Cabba unloaded with a serious series of strikes that bounced Sauza back rapidly.

Frost waited for his opening, red eyes carefully tracking the Demon as he blasted through the sky. That gap came with Cabba's left palm tipping Sauza's head back in a deafening boom. The Golden Arcosian streaked forth in that moment and took over where his ally left off.

His right hand blared into Sauza's core, doubling him over and throwing wind from his back. His knee followed into the center of the blue donning Demon God's chest. Sauza tipped back from the blow and rotated away rapidly, the blurring golden being forcing him into a chain of blows. Rights, lefts, tail slaps they all came in brutal succession flinging Sauza around wildly. his sword bearing arms were dropped at his side when Frost finally finished his assault with a brutal kick to the face.

The Saiyan nodded cutting ahead of his Frost Demon foe with energy charging in his right palm, which was laying in his left." HAAA!" a Galick Gun shredded out smashing into the Demon God and beyond. The attack cut over the battered planet and into space. Clouds overhead rumbled with the purple light of the attack and the fractured ground spilled loose whatever energy that seeped from the attack into it. Sauza's frame tore back with the attack consumed by the fierce ki.

'BROOSHOOM!' a spinning dome of purple light appeared along the horizon as the beam passed fully into space. Cabba's eyes narrowed as the dome died down, a lone black figure floating in the center before falling to the ground heavily.

"Good one, but not enough," Frost assured, his hands balling as he took off toward the crater.

Cabba looked back at the now stationary green of Keru." I know," the Saiyan answered shooting beside his ally to reach the point where Sauza had ended up.

It was almost instantaneous when they arrived. Sauza planted his sword against the ground while standing up, his blue Demon Realm attire showing char and tears from the conflict that he had entered in." Hahaha! Honestly, you make me laugh. The odd couple to end all odd couples, a Saiyan and an Arcosian. Dying together," Sauza hissed coldly drawing his weapon up and putting both on guard.

' _Here we go again,_ ' Frost grunted mentally to his ally.

' _We can do this, let's give him everything we've got. You had to wear him out in your single fight with him,_ ' he answered while Sauza dropped back.

The pair of potent fighters charged forth again. Frost's tail lashed out toward the Demon God from above, Cabba's left following its lead. The tail strike hammered against the broad side of the Demon's sword while Cabba's fist was bucked away by a forearm smash. The Arcosian dropped to the ground sweeping at Sauza's leg as Cabba watched on. The swordsman sprang into the air avoiding the strike with Cabba's left leg crashing against his broad chest. Air huffed from the Demon's back and he careened away.

Rocks broke forth from the ground flinging back within a dusty cloud as Sauza's right and left feet planted into the ground. The trench in front of him filled with a tandem gold and blue light that seemed overwhelming. Two fists smashed down in unison meeting the air released from a swiping of his blade. Star-like explosions filled the air in front of the attacking warriors, their bodies being blasted away with a deafening boom.

Sauza's left foot twisted and he sprang off in a corkscrew. His slashing blade cut into Cabba's forearms as he defended himself. The Saiyan shot over the ground with the blood as blood ran down his ki shielded forearms. Wincing, the Saiyan dodged a second slash trying to kick his demonic adversary in the face. Sauza's body moved around it with expertise while his blade came thrusting toward Cabba's body. A shoulder tackle pushed Cabba aside and the weapon met the ground casting away tons of land with a mere blow.

Frost looked up; his body having narrowly avoided the blade's edge. Thinking fast Frost's right foot spun around grabbing Sauza's face. Air boomed as the Demon was hurled away by the golden Arcosian's stiff kick to the face. Gaining ground Frost took forth after his foe. A right uppercut hammered into the Demon's core causing a wad of spit to fly from his mouth and onto the ground. An overhead left came through next blasting Sauza in the forehead to throw him back. Frost's arm burned as blood ran from the open wound, but he pressed forth continuing.

His golden tail swept like a whip, the air at the end cracking as it met the forearm of the blue donning foe. Sauza pushed him away with a kick before cutting down with his blade. The strike was narrowly avoided, and a wall of light shredded just millimeters behind the rolling Arcosian. Frost bucked up to his feet and tried to bring his leg around, yet a left knee strike countered it. Sliding back, Frost looked up to find the sword coming his way again, a grimace crossing his face.

Cabba rushed into his frame a moment later, his right forearm smashing like a blue mace into the Demon God's face. Sauza's red eyes bulged as his feet were thrown from the ground with the Divine force of his Saiyan adversary. Cabba's left hand hit the ground and he chased up. Chains of impact came with that take off as the two Divine entities struck away at one another in the sky, neither capable of landing a fatal blow.

Cabba palmed the blade away with his left hand while bringing his right forth. Sauza smiled ducking under the punch and wrapping his legs around Cabba's head. He switched his hips and the Saiyan shot away in a corkscrewing motion. Righting himself the Demon released a slash of energy with his weapon. A red series of energy beams canceled it out with an explosion, Frost's body taking to the air after his foe.

Sauza kicked Frost in the face to push him down. The former despot failed to relent, his right hand opening to release an energy beam. The sword he was facing however turned on edge cleaving the attack into halves that exploded harmlessly several yards behind the Demon.

The sword was drawn through the air, a gathering wave of dark energy gathering along its blade. Frost tensed as Sauza pointed it toward him." Sword Release! Empirical Salvage!" he shouted swiping the sword upward. Its upward trajectory split into hundreds of thin slivers of light that Frost looked at with broad eyes." Die!" they pushed forth breaking into further smaller blades.

Frost threw his guard up. His aura destroyed several of the piercing weapons, but it could not hold them all off. Dozens of the blades shredded past his golden skin splitting it open and allowing purple blood to flow freely down his arms. Wounds appeared along his face and sides along with his defending forearms. Pain inched through his red eyes while he allowed the momentum of the attacks to push him back. His feet touched the ground and his knees bent in pain.

Sauza looked up and Cabba was there hands pointing forth like a Final Flash." ERAAAHH!" he shouted slamming the beam into Sauza's unsuspecting body with incredible force. The blue blast pushed him away and removed his blade from its upward position, giving Frost time to recover.' _That's not going to keep him distracted long, I was in a hurry,_ ' Cabba grunted.

The Demon God passed the blast with a single swing of his weapon. The ki that Cabba used fanned out in a 'v' beyond Sauza. He looked up as the attacks exploded nonchalance on his face from taking it." Eh, always wanting to ruin my fun," Sauza twisted his weapon around bringing it up with a slash.

Cabba's body was hurled back by a flash of energy that appeared out of thin air. He flipped and righted himself with a gulp, the bleeding Frost shooting from the ground and floating next to him." We're still in for it, Cabba," the Golden Arcosian said to his ally with a shaking head.

The Saiyan's chest protector fell away from his torso and a red stream of blood ran down the center of his chest." We have to keep fighting Frost, no matter what," Cabba agreed with a nod while trying to keep moral.

Sauza rose opposite of them with a smile on his face." Haha, phone it in. Your lives were forfeit the moment you dared face me," he drew his blade again. Dark energy exploded from his body with a fierceness of a Demon God.

The pair stood side by side, their hands balling together." We're not finished yet!" they shouted taking off.

* * *

 _Universe Eleven..._

Jiren hammered Berumod in the core, the flames across the city extinguishing. The clown doubled over the gray alien's fist with eyes water and spit dribbling down his chin. Jiren's other hand followed into his cheek, throwing him through the evacuated buildings that were the most decrepit. The clown bounced through of several blocks of these buildings before regaining his footing.

His waving eyes looked through charred concrete and burned asphalt to see a shadow of death floating overhead. Jiren's left hand hooked into his chin smashing him down to the ground and cratering it. Berumod planted his right and left hands down pushing up with a lanky squirm in his muscles. His black marked eyes narrowed as a left hand headed forth.

It met the clown-like entity in the face throwing his head back with a deep boom. He stumbled forth into a left uppercut from the Pride Trooper that thundered through the sky with a powerful boom. Spittle spilled over his thick lips and his eyes started to glass over, body bending back with it. Jiren's frame stepped forth a crushing right hand meeting his core. The white alien doubled over desperate for air to fuel his deprived lungs. The mighty warrior walked back allowing Berumod to fall forth.

Before he could hit the ground Jiren's right hand grabbed him around the wrist." Berumod for attacking the Eleventh Universe in the name of the Demon Realm, you are to be sentenced to maximum security surveillance," the gray alien informed.

Jiren's left hand turned upside down and he placed it against the toned core of his foe. Red-orange light danced through the creases in Jiren's fingers as an energy ball expanded forth consuming the fluffy haired clown's entire body with electric discharge. Berumod's head leaned back with a final laugh of pain before he slumped forth over the hand resting in his core, arms and legs going limp." That is enough, warrior sleep," Jiren said grabbing Berumod by the belt to carry him away.

Berumod's body then began to dance within a dark field of energy, his limp hands clenching." Nish, nish, nish, your victory is far from secure!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Jiren looked down at him. Then, a portal opened in front of the Pride Trooper, a mouth blast charging in the face of a foe that he had thrown into the atmosphere.

"That, farewell Jiren," Berumod vanished in a dark corkscrew.

"BRAAAHH!" Aniraza's mouth blast released with a terrifying amount of force. The stunned Pride Trooper threw his arms up to defend himself, red aura shooting out in every direction to resist the might blast. Parts of the planet broke away behind the resisting fighter and his frame was starting to be swallowed by the might of the Demon Realm's engine of destruction. His white gloves remained steadfast despite the overwhelming surprise attack.

"Is that what you think will beat me?" Jiren stepped through the orange energy, his feet cratering the ground for traction.

"RAAAHH!" the attack grew fierce, Jiren's progress being lost immediately. His red aura began to flicker and lose its flaming edge, his feet grinding back within mere seconds. His black eyes closed trying to hold back the attack. The previous battle with the machine though had worn him down, and Berumod's distraction had shaken his positioning. The attack was starting to overcome him again with the might of the Demon Realm resting behind it.

' _Keh, I will not lose like this!_ ' Jiren's shouted finding his feet pulled from the ground. The attack that overwhelmed him soon consumed him, the city's remains turning to ash and a tear stretching across the planet and out of the horizon into space. The malicious machine had proven far too much even for the Mightiest, under the circumstance he was facing off against.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Moro's cheek smashed upward, and his body followed. Uub's left hand lowered before he vanished taking after the aged being. He threw another punch and the goat grabbed it tightly twisting the human into a knee strike. Uub's black eyes wobbled and he trailed back. Moro balled his fists together bringing them down against Uub's shoulder. It however cut through Uub's afterimage which came around through the air with a leg drawn back for a heavy kick.

That kick whipped out and met the raised forearm of the caprine entity." What are you getting tired?" Moro asked flicking Uub away with the flexing of his wrist and throwing another blow across his body.

Uub's arms crossed cancelling out the attack." Me? Not at all," he uncrossed his arms to open Moro up. His right knee pushed forth a moment later striking Moro in the chin with a brutal burst of air. The horned being shot back through the air rotating with a confused glare aimed at the human.

Uub's index and middle fingers pressed to his brow. Ki charged along his fingertips as Moro seemed to await an Instant Transmission leap. Uub was stalwart, concerning the caprine as further energy found its way into the tips of Uub's fingers." Enough!" Moro shouted throwing a huge sphere of flaming black energy toward the mohawked warrior.

In that moment, Uub threw his fingers down from his brow." SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" he roared hurling forth the patented attack of Katas. It drilled through the incoming energy as expected and took toward Moro.

The demonic goat grinned extending his right hand casually.' _An easy meal,_ ' Moro chuckled awaiting the attack's collision gleefully. However, as the rotating purple and yellow light reached him it did not buckle, nor did it turn into a sphere like he wish. His red eyes opened broadly as he was forced to avoid the beam. The energy reached to the horizon and beyond causing the blue furred being's eyes to continue on in shock.' _How is that possible? Surely, I had the attack in my sights, why did it not change?_ ' Moro thought the sound of air catching his ear.

Uub's foot smashed into the turning face of the goat. Moro's neck turned from the blow and his red eyes glassed over slightly. Uub came down between his shoulder blades with an ax fist that launched the blue furred being toward the ground harshly. His right hand pushed down to stop the momentum but the pupil of Son Gohan cut into view, the fabric on his gi pants rippled to a taut stiffness while his left shin hooked into Moro's chin. Moro's head snapped back, and the air boomed beneath him.

' _I get the feeling that I can't relent here, having him on the backfoot is something that I need to keep,_ ' Uub thought an internal voice yelling at him to keep on his foe." Here how about you take this!" Uub shouted phasing to the left, his hands gathering a sphere of condense blue energy." HAHAHA!" he shouted throwing a barrage of energy bullets toward his foe with a furious stare on his face.

Moro threw his right hand out to release an equal number of dark energy blasts. The two barrages crashed into one another spinning out into a broad streak of light that passed for thousands of feet in either direction in front of them.

' _The Dai Kaioshin's power is weird, it is almost as if I cannot take his power,_ ' Moro thought as Uub floated opposite of him." I do not know how you came upon such a power, but it matters not! I am going to return that debt a thousand fold!" Moro shouted releasing a vibrant aura that darkened the sky further.

Uub adjusted into the Turtle Stance." Humph," he tensed keeping eyes locked on the goat.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere..._**

His right and left hands pressed off dusty purple-gray soil. Confusion stretched over his face causing his black eyes to look through the red hued sky with confusion and hesitance. Strange energy filled the air causing his senses to reach edge causing his heart to beat rapidly with a nervousness of what was to come. He reached to his nose and adjusted his horn rimmed glasses.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud trying to find any familiar landmarks.' _No good, I can't follow dad's ki, nor Vegeta's, where am I?_ ' the scholar questioned as a breeze blew past the blazer he was wearing.

"You are in the Demon Realm," an old, tired voice answered the question. Behind the words a powerful negativity that shook the air with its malice. The warrior's right and left hands clenched, and he turned to face the voice, yet there was no form to it.

"Demon Realm? What is that and why am I here?" Goku's eldest looked around curiously.' _Stay on guard,_ ' a white streak of energy exploded around his body. His unlocked potential showing in full regard to fend off the darkness.

A staff clacked coming from every direction at once or so it sounded." I cast a spell to bring the strongest mortal in all of the Universes to me. But looking at you my magic must be failing with my eyesight, you hardly have enough power to even be considered," the mysterious voice continued, the sound of clacking continuing to come in a ring around the warrior.

' _Wait, he doesn't recognize my power, I could use that,_ ' the half-Saiyan nodded assuredly to himself." Yeah, it must be. I'm a pretty average warrior when it comes to-" he stopped a red flash overcoming his eyes.

"Ah," Gohan grabbed his head, it was almost as if a thought had been read and taken from his mind.

The clacking of the cane continued." There is no sense trying to lie. I can read even the most secure of minds," the aged voice said coming forth." You're Son Gohan, and you come from the Seventh Universe. You certainly are the warrior that I sought," the withered man's frame became visible in the darkness, its short stature catching the warrior off guard along with the words.

"That's right, I am. I have the Earth to save, so send me back before I make you send me back," red light filtered around Gohan. Pure ruby light struck upward along the darkness highlighting Gohan's frame. His hair grew rigid with divinity and his body thinned out slightly. Bubbles of his aura floated up before rejoining with the flames that surrounded him. He was the Super Saiyan God.

"So bold, out of character for you Son Gohan. You are much more reserved normally," the being emerged from the darkness. He was hunched and decrepit with age, his blue-green skin was folded with deep wrinkles and his red eyes were sunken into black pits that looks forth. His crimson Kaioshin-like attire hung baggily over a frame that was once much greater. His cane chattering against the ground as he approached.

"But you see, there is nothing you can do to make me return you to the Seventh Universe," Mechikabura assured walking." You will be the last to remember the world before the Demon Realm returned to glory. And then you will crumble just like the warrior that you honored and fought alongside," Mechikabura spoke." That is why I brought the strongest warrior here, to show him the futility of his efforts and then to end him," the Demon cackled.

"You're not going to have the chance," Gohan's hands clenched." Not while I'm here!" Super Saiyan God parted ways while a silver-blue streak of smoke rose from his body, erupting into a liquid aura. His ruby hair fanned away into a messy of adjusted black spikes that were tipped in a silver hue. His red eyes transitioned to a pale silver-gray that pierced the air with an immense power.

The Demon God turned around raising a brow at the sudden swell of power that came from the opposing Saiyan." Unlocked Saiyan God, that is your trump card," he noted having read Gohan's mind." Having a body that moves without thought is a good means to avoid having it read, but your effort is still going to be in vain," calm and composed Mechikabura snapped his fingers.

Gohan weaved through a barrage of dark energy with a narrowed gaze upon his face. His feet planted against the ground and he kicked forth, the air blurring with the immense aura that surged around his body.

"You thought I was aiming for you?" Mechikabura chuckled. A cube of energy fell atop the Saiyan dropping him into place mere feet from the Demon God he was attempting to strike." That would have been foolish in my current state, you are far too fast. Trapping you however, even with this body, is completely possible," the blue skinned Demon remarked.

"What are you going to get out of leaving me here?" Gohan asked placing his hands against the wall trying to feel it out.

"I get someone to watch my plan unfold, someone to witness the inevitability of the Demon Realm taking the pinnacle position in every Universe," he explained, sweeping his fingers. A dark throne formed beneath him lifting the God into the air where he could observe something in the darkness." It also gives you a chance to swear allegiance to me when you realize how fruitlessly outmatch your allies are," he snickered.

Red spheres floated in the sky in front of the duo, reflecting back at them the events occurring across the multiverse." You're not going to win. No matter what you think," Gohan informed.

"That is the hope that I was to see extinguished firsthand. And if you still have any by the time, I regain my youth I will personally take it from you," he muttered looking at the trapped Saiyan God coldly.

Gohan clenched his hands and watched carefully on the spheres that had Uub and the rest of Universe Seven's fighters.' _Come on, you guys. You can do it,_ ' he assured nodding his head.

Something sinister caught his eye in another sphere though. His silver eyes shuddered as a dark wall of light filled the view of the orb." Wait, is that a Shadow Dragon?" he shouted eyes bulging.

"Fufufu," the maniacal Demon beside him guffawed.

* * *

 _Trapped! Son Gohan finds himself in the clutches of the cruel Mechikabura with no hope of escape! His hope is going to be his sole ally in this situation! The fighters need to be victorious! But with battles raging on so many battle fields and heroes falling what chance is there really? Uub standing at the pillar of the next generation faces Moro! Goten battles the Masked Saiyan to a stand still, but for how long? And many other battles rage, but who will win? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** Oh my God. Beerus is back in action, I wonder if he is stronger than before or weaker due to him not being a God of Destruction anymore. I hope these doesn't turn from bad to worse.

 _ **A:** We'll see how things play out for Beerus. Tides of battle however are turning against our heroes._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week, I hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan3_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Actaeon?! Fight Universe Eight!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

The four warriors stood among the dozens of downed goons they had worked their way through. Their eyes were all locked however on a new arrival on the battlefield, one the darkened the ground he stood upon and polluted the air with further dark. His crimson eyes and jagged black horns gleamed what light remained casting an eerie shadow over everyone with fearsome, unholy might.

Toriko tensed, his blue hair waving in the darkness that streaked past like the wind." This guy, his energy, it is unreal. I haven't felt anything like this since the Tournament of Power," his hands balled. His feet were starting to sink into the dark ground as it gave way beneath the opponent's power.

"You're right, but that was only a passing wave. His true energy is much more frightening," Coco replied lowering his black eyes. He was seeing energy that was not visible to the others and the deadly glow that rested behind it.' _This energy is comparable to any one of those Angels that nearly killed everyone at the Tournament. Our only hope is by working together,_ ' he realized feeling the shifting winds emanating from his adversary.

His black eyes narrowed.' _Even then, our margin for success rests in the air. I cannot predict the outcome of the fight like this,_ ' the black haired being sighed scanning he dark cloud ahead.

"Whatever he is, is grotesque, look at him," Sunni commented looking at the figure as he passed through the darkness.

Zebra, unwilling to take anymore, opened his mouth. Red energy swept into the vacuum caused by the gesture form a sphere that rimmed with spinning destructive energy. His eyes glowered red and he leaned forth with the attack aimed squarely for the horned being that awaited in the darkness." VOICE MISSILE!" he howled sending that charged energy forth violently.

The blast exploded into a massive beam that carved through the landscape toward the target. The rocks and other debris that lined the space between them was pulverized and the goons that had descended from the sky moments prior were thrown haphazardly to the wayside. Clouds overhead split as the arrow of energy came upon its intended target.

'THROOSH!' it smashed into the being's chest head on. The darkness that veiled the being broke away into a vibrant magenta-burgundy wave that pushed out at the attack smashed into the invader's chest. The ground behind the figure ruptured upward yet the attack had failed to surpass the target.

Upon further inspection, the attack had never touched the target. It spun a centimeter away from his chest outward into a fan-like star. Damage wrapped around the ground and the other parts of the environment, but the invading entity was unscathed by the fierce energy blast.

Without seemingly moving the blast was directed straight into the air where it disappeared harmlessly. Zebra looked on wide-eyed at the figure was revealed in full. He towered at eight feet tall with pale charcoal hued skin, a patchwork of golden markings appearing along its chest with a red gem situated in the center just above his bluish hued core. His muscular arms dwarfed the builds of the four warriors that were in front of it. Two large wings fanned beyond its body fanning out in both sides with crimson membranes filling the framework of the wings. Beneath the being's red eyes were dark crimson markings that reached down its face to the spiked goatee along its chin.

"That did nothing?" Zebra looked in shock.

The being's red eyes darted to him for a moment and the figure vanished." Of course not, I am Actaeon Shenron, and the Demon Realm will not be stopped," the Shadow Dragon replied coyly. His right fist slammed into the gut of his magenta haired foe, the red shirt there turning to ribbons with the force.

Zebra flexed his stomach deflecting the punch with sheer muscular strength." That's how we're doing this huh? You arrogant scum!" a red glow surged around the magenta haired warrior's arm. His fist swelled with a muscular outline bursting with a crimson light." BEAT KNUCKLE!" his right hand slammed upward.

Actaeon Shenron took the blow of the chin casually. His head pushed back slightly while a torrent of sound spilled out into the sky." That's enough noise out of you," Actaeon snickered, his left leg flashing out.

Zebra's body folded over the kick while the air in his core shot away. Blood ripped from the large fighter's mouth and he shot away with a devastatingly loud boom. His body smashed against the air with such speed that he disappeared for a moment, reappearing in a crater several hundred feet behind his allies.

"Gah!" he managed to mutter as his arms fell to his sides.

"Zebra!" the trio shouted in unison. Their eyes were narrowed and frightened at the display of strength and how a single punch took down an ally.

Actaeon Shenron turned to the three remaining fighters." You three are to meet the same fate," the burly Dragon chuckled.

"Like that's going to happen!" Toriko pointed his hand forth." FORK!" he jabbed it toward the still Shadow Dragon. From his hand a four pointed energy construct in the shape of a fork flashed through the air. It met Actaeon Shenron's body twisting and breaking away while clashing with his aura. The explosion that followed doing nothing to flinch the stalwart invading Dragon.' _Nothing?_ ' Toriko took a few steps back as his allies prepared to throw their own attacks forth.

"Tch, pathetic," Actaeon shot forward, the ground at his feet crackling with his trajectory.

Toriko kicked upward, a blue glow crossing his leg.' _No luck. Better try something else!_ ' he ground his teeth bringing the leg back down." LEG KNIFE!" the slash of blue energy ripped out carving through the landscape aiming for Actaeon Shenron.

The tower Dragon watched and deflected the attack with his eyes. Knowing their distance Toriko jabbed his right foot out several times. Prongs formed into the shape of Forks resting in the air after each successive kick." JET LEG FORK!" Toriko kicked again shooting them at his Dragon adversary rapidly.

' _Something like that is not going to work on an opponent of this caliber,_ ' Coco noted mental. His right hand swept form his side as he ran forth, drops of purple poison sinking into the ground.

Coco ran beside his teammate; spears of a purple hue filled the air that surrounded him. They dripped with a poisonous smell and a sharpness that was difficult to define." MOLD SPEAR MACHINE GUN!" he shouted, the barrage of weapons ripping toward the Shadow Dragon. Their trails seeped with an acidic smell that would knock the weak unconscious and the droplets that fell from the edges of the attack melted through the ground instantly. A most fearsome poison attack had been released.

' _They are not fast enough, they need a boost,_ ' Sunni thought his hair tinting a golden color over its typical rainbow-hued appearance.

"SUPER SPATULA!" a golden waved seemed to travel through the air. It coated the spears and doubled their speed while directing them simultaneously toward the Shadow Dragon. Actaeon Shenron looked forth at this change and smiled.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' the barrage of boosted weapons smashed into his body tandem with Toriko's Leg Fork barrage. The dozens of poison spears disappeared together spilling poison on the ground as the Fork piled in with explosive force. A gaseous burst of purple smog filled the air as the last attack exploded against the Shadow Dragon's smoke concealed frame. The two warriors responsible stood on guard, their eyes carefully monitoring the point of impact awaiting the result of the combined efforts.

Coco's eyes bulged as a dark shadow cast over his ally, and himself." Sunni move!" he pushed him away while attempting to vanish into thin air. Actaeon's right hand rammed out and blasted through the black donning poison bearer's core. The ground beneath them split with a thunderous snap. Coco slouched over Actaeon's arm and his eyes seemed to hollow out with the Shadow Dragon's triumphant glare looking over at Sunni, who shivered in fear.

"Hahaha! Was that all you have?" Actaeon asked knowing that there was just enough life for his adversary to speak.

"No, but thank you for asking," the being trapped on the Shadow Dragon's arm faded away into a stream of bubbling purple liquid. It failed to burn, or even flinch, the Shadow Dragon.

Actaeon swept his arm down, throwing Sunni from the ground with the simple gesture." A doll made of his poison, clever," he chuckled thrusting his elbow at the airborne Sunni." I doubt you have the same luxury," the blades spike there was sure to cut through the being core where a punch rammed into the Shadow Dragon's wrist, knocking his arm off. Sunni landed a few feet away with a relieved look on his face as the blue haired warrior looked up from beneath the once crimson Dragon.

"He doesn't need it! I'm here! FIFTY FOLD NAIL GUN!" he shouted throwing his right hand inches away from Actaeon's core. A spike-like pressure point appeared in the Shadow Dragon's stomach. Impacts ripped out one after the other the recoil of which causing the user of the technique to push back from such close proximity.

Toriko's nose crinkled and he hopped back." LEG KNIFE!" he flipped launching a slash of blue light toward the Shadow Dragon. It struck through the cloud and detonated forming space between the gourmet and his Dragon opponent." Hey, you two, you have a plan, right? This guy is not even feeling this," he shouted looking down at them.

"We're going to try," Coco pointed out. His right and left hands dripped with purple fluid before spanning the air in front of the black hair being. These beads floated into bullet-like shapes that sizzled against the oxygen in the air, the corrosive strength palpable.' _I'll have to use a more potent poison,_ ' the toxin in the floating bullets turned to a deep shade of purple as Actaeon walked slowly through the smoke cloud of Toriko's two-faced attack.

Golden threads looped around the Shadow Dragon's frame, Sunni's head tilting down. As the towering being kept walking forth, they restrained him, slowing his progress to a crawl as he tried to fathom what was going on." Coco! What are you waiting for!" Sunni winced, his golden glowing hair starting to fray from the simplest movements the Shadow Dragon used to walk forth.

"POISON RIFLE!" he shouted throwing the toxin forth.

Each spinning bullet smashed against the center of Actaeon's chest, the air around them burning with a corrosive scent. Their points of impact glowed purple causing Actaeon to look down with surprise. The skin surrounding the impacts seemed to grow irritated until the poison began to roll down his torso. Each bullet fell in smears that dripped onto the ground and through it.

"That's enough from you, I have had my fill to the useless efforts that you have tried to put in my path," growling Actaeon Shenron roared forth. A ball of dark energy appeared in his palm, aiming for the center of the poison soaked opponent's face.

"FLYING FORK HURRICANE!" Toriko roared. From above dozens of Forks came shooting down. The comet shower of energy constructs pounded down against Actaeon heavily, but his forward progress had barely flinched from the effort.

Sunni stepped forth next, his hair returning to its normal multicolored form. It twisted in upon itself into a thick braid, a braid shaped like a fist." You're not getting close!" he swiped his head around driving the 'fist' into the side of Actaeon Shenron's face. It alongside the Fork shower caused the air to boom, but the Shadow Dragon tanked his way through it.

His charcoal skin showed no signs of damage and he loomed over Coco menacingly." This is the end!" Actaeon released the attack. Coco splattered against the ground in a series of purple blotches as the sphere detonated against his body. The battlefield they were upon shattered from the simple ki blast; the two warriors flew back from the explosion.

Coco appeared in the air beside Toriko and Sunni with a broad eyed look. sweat drenched his brow and nervous tics rushed through his muscles." I barely escaped into the Back Channel, his speed is far beyond all three of us," he informed as Actaeon Shenron's frame disappeared from the ground.

"I'm flattered, but that will hardly spare you," the Shadow Dragon's leg swiped out.

All three took the impact into their crossed arms, the sole reflexive reaction they could muster. Air hummed past them and the ground below became potted with the force that pierce through their bodies. Bloody streams of spit left their mouths, shook like the planet beneath them. Then, the three Heavenly Kings shot toward the ground like dead weights.

Each one crashed at a different location along the ground below, spreading tons of rock and debris about like a tornado. Actaeon's leg finished rotation as the planet shook with the insane force of his blow. The Shadow Dragon folded his right and left arms over his chest, snickering toward the warriors.

Wheezing the three warriors reached their feet. Blood traced from the corners of their mouths while tears turned their eyes into a swimming mess. Every muscle ached after taking the single attack from the Shadow Dragon and it had been spread across all three of them.

"Toriko, what are we supposed to do?" Sunni asked, his knees buckling.

"I have no clue, so we're going to do what we can and keep punching until he stops coming at us," the blue haired fighter answered in pain.

Actaeon flickered in front of Toriko, a smile along his face." You, I can tell you were the one that I came for," he chuckled pointing his right hand to Toriko's face. Toriko's arms tensed, veins throbbing from his shoulders down to his hands." You have the highest power out of the warriors here, and the highest strength in the Universe. But being weaker than a God of Destruction, how pathetic," the Shadow Dragon scolded energy forming along his palm." Not that having an equal power to a God of Destruction would change this situation. No one could save you now!" the dark energy he gathered prepared to fire.

"Thanks for the talk," Toriko grunted lowering his head, tired eyes dripping tears." Because I can do this! INFINITE NAIL PUNCH!" he roared slamming his right hand straight into Actaeon's chin. Jackhammer-like the ground at their feet began to compress. The first concentric circle gave way to the second then the third, and so on. Toriko ground upward with all of his might keeping the first hammering yet Actaeon's head failed to jolt with the strikes. The sky above showed the same effect as the ground.

Hundreds of feet above them, rocks that were dislodged began to come crashing down. Toriko kept his hand pushing while the impacts raced out, pulverizing the ground beneath his feet further.' _There's no way he could shrug off this attack, it caught him squarely in the chin and he wasn't expecting it,_ ' he thought grinding his knuckles harder against the rigidity poised by the chin of his winged opponent.

"Three thousand," Actaeon seemed to say randomly. Those words sunk into Toriko's being, there was no way that the invading Shadow Dragon should have been able to speak after taking the punch to the chin like that.

"What?" Toriko questioned confused while looking up at the charcoal hued Shadow Dragon.

"That is the amount of times you hit me with a single punch. It was hardly infinite," the Shadow Dragon snickered. His gaze turned toward Toriko coldly, hands clenching." You piqued my interest with the thought of being hit an innumerable about of times, and I was let down. Not that an 'infinite' amount of your punches would even make me flinch. After all, that talk of your power does mean nothing when compared to me," Actaeon boomed his knee jabbing into the core of the blue haired warrior.

Toriko's eyes bulged from their sockets and his knees wobbled." I see, guess I need to stop boasting about it being infinite," Toriko said throwing a righthanded punch, blood running from the corners of his mouth.

It smashed into Actaeon's face. His left followed through embedding itself into the core of the larger warrior with a satisfying thwack. He removed it and bounced back, left and right legs highlighting with blue ki. Toriko's right leg smashed into Actaeon's legs. He planted his palms to the ground and came spinning around with his left knocking it into Actaeon's chin again.

Flying, he kicked his right leg toward his foe and then his left. This let loose the twin glowing blades of blue energy that were resting there." KNIFE BOOMERANG!" he shouted as the two blades of energy merged together shooting toward Actaeon.

The charcoal colored Dragon raised his right hand. His open palm grabbed the attack and crushed them, the explosion crossing over his face which was not impressed by the efforts of his opponent.' _That didn't take either, where I'm at now Sunni and Coco have to cover for me,_ ' Toriko noted seeing just that happening.

Actaeon tried to take off toward Toriko, but thin golden streamers were wrapped around his body." Eh, this is ridiculous," he swiped out with his left arm splitting several of the hair-like fibers.

Coco's right hand pointed at the Shadow Dragon. A ball of blue light sparked into black at the edge of his knuckles with a rim of purple seeping into the core of the attack." SELTZER CANNON!" he shouted falling back as the energy blast left his hand to aim for Actaeon's body.

Actaeon swung his left arm down and palmed the energy blast. It exploded releasing a purple cloud into the Shadow Dragon's face that was quickly sucked in when he took a breath. Coco faded back with a smirk on his face as Toriko touched down on the ground.' _That was a direct hit, yet I don't see the waves surrounding his body changing. This is far from over,_ ' the fortuneteller sighed sliding back.

Toriko pounced into the smoke, his immunity to poison coming into play. His right hand hooked into the jaw of the Shadow Dragon. He followed with a jabbing throat thrust, a Fork shooting out for added impact. It knocked Actaeon's head off balance slightly and Toriko kept pressing in. He hammered away with a barrage of punches that pushed Actaeon backward.

Each successive punch left a blue dot upon Actaeon's torso as the Dragon struggled to pull free from the threads holding him down. Toriko's legs dug into the ground and his arm tensed taking full advantage of the opponent's position." NAIL GUN!" the blue haired warrior roared throwing his right fist into the middle of Actaeon's chest.

The force to the blow snapped the golden hairs that were holding the Dragon in place tearing him from the ground at an alarming rate. Several dozen feet off the ground the point of impact compressed with a secondary impact. Following that, the blue dots from Toriko's previous barrage suddenly came to life. They dug into the charcoal flesh of the Shadow Dragon exploding with a force comparable to his Nail Gun blow.

Toriko sprang from the ground drawing his right hand back while aiming for Actaeon's chest.' _If I give him another punch like that, we can beat him!_ ' Toriko assured himself; a red, blue and white flash of energy encompassed his fist." There may only be three thousand hits, but can you take another one! INFINITE NAIL PUNCH!" his hand came flying down and then...

'Cack!' blood and spit spilled over Toriko's lips. Tears rolled down his eyes and he felt every ounce of oxygen and fighting spirit leave his body simultaneously. His teeth chattered in his head while the world turned to a mess of colors that smeared past. Air boomed in his ears constantly, the speed of his departure being described solely as ludicrous. The ashen blur that was his Shadow Dragon opponent disappeared with everything else as black dots crossed the eyes of the strongest Gourmet Hunter. Blood rushed from the whole in his chest and his muscles felt like jelly before melting away entirely.

To the rest of the world Toriko was merely a blur. The mountain he crashed into ceased to exist and the lake that he ended up crashing into deepened with his impact. The Shadow Dragon's piercing counter punch devastated the warrior, and the planet they were upon shuddered with the impact. Actaeon lowered his blood soaked right hand turning his attention to the remaining fighters that dare face him.

"Coco, please tell me that was a poison doll," Sunni said to his ally in shock, sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

The black donning warrior lowered his head, his eyes cast to the ground." No, that was the real Toriko. It does not make sense, his power is far too immense," Coco informed with a whimper, his hands clenching hesitantly.

"That is not good news, what's our plan then?" Sunni swallowed heavily.

Coco's skin turned a deep purple shade, bubbles of poison rolling from every inch of his exposed skin in the process. The air started to smell of unknown concoctions that were brewed at an alarming rate." We use everything we can to slow him down. The Shadow of Death is hanging over all four of us like a lead blanket, there is no chance of survival," he answered with a swallow, the purple goo around him beginning to bubble with heat.

' _He's never this shaken. Are we really going to die like this?_ ' Sunni gulped looking at his ally and the constant outpouring of poison from his body. Sunni exhaled from transforming his hair into a golden mass once more." Then, we will do just that," he focused looking to the Shadow Dragon intently.

Actaeon threw his arms to the wayside opening up for the assault to come." This is your last action, do try to make it count unlike your little friend," the Shadow Dragon said looking at the pair intently.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

The pink skinned bio-android threw her left hand down at the armored goliath's head. To her surprise its arm swung up and knocked the attack aside while attempting to drive a right hand toward his core. Her flexibility made that impossible as she flipped over the being with a smile on her face. Her right foot whipped around aiming for the center of the machine's back, but the upper half swiveled independently with crossed arms blocking the attack.

"Ooh, interesting," she smiled unloading with a series of rapid punches.

Her right hand fired in first meeting a right hand that swatted it away carefully. Her left crossed quickly for the center of the giant robot's face, but it dodged with a knee pivot. Her left leg tried to cut around and it was pushed aside by the flexible arms of the robot. Her right heel came down for the top of its head bouncing back as a hand reached up and pushed her away. She rolled down with a tail slap that struck crossed guards, driving the robot several feet back.

"Twenty One, I'll provide assistance," Gero's eyes flashed a red glow. From his icy eyes came a pair of red energy beams directed for the back of the machine's head.

Its left hand fired back swatting the beams away while Twenty One charged straight in. Her right fist drilled solidly against the metal frame of the machine, tipping it back with a boom. Mosco's feet wobbled back and set quickly the raised left arm shooting down at her rocket-like. She sprang back and the blow smashed into the ground, buildings across the area crumbling as the planet rocket.

Twenty One flipped up the embedded arm delivering a tail swipe that smashed the rounded head of her foe away. Mosco's feet adjusted and he stabilized; that stable position allowing a left elbow to cut loose. The female Android threw her arms out and blocked the strike with a grin crossing her face. Mosco followed through with a right punch that stretched across to Twenty One's face.

She pushed it aside and rode in with a grab attempt for its shoulder. Mosco's torso quickly spun turning the target shoulder away and catching Twenty One with the back of its free arm. A boom followed as she slid away, black tipped fingers clawing against the asphalt while looking toward the green machine. It spun to a reset position showing how prepared it was to continue.

The female Android grinned pushing forth with a blurring glow. Right and left hands punches struck rapidly against the body of the green armored entry. Cracks streaked through the air with the pink skinned bio-Android driving through hurriedly. Twenty One zinged upward smashing her knee into its chest. Mosco reassured his footing and Twenty One twisted about, her left leg meeting the front of her green foe's dome shaped head. She followed through with a second kick that lifted the hefty being from the ground, pushing him several feet away with another kick to the chest.

' _Incredible, her sheer strength in casual movements. It is beyond even my calculations,_ ' Gero thought ecstatically as Twenty One hammered a right hand into the giant's head.

Twenty struck with a left jab to the face that pulled the machine higher. Then, she whizzed by dozens of times along the hull of the imposing machine. Impacts rang out dozens of times as her hurried afterimages struck and vanished. Her face flickered briefly in front of the single eye in the center of the robot's face before a blast of pink-black energy ripped out blasting the imposing machine back. Mosco drove its feet down upon hitting the ground. Its huge arms rose toward the Android that had knocked it away.

"Bwoop! Bweem!" another taunting beep. There was confidence in this expulsion of sound however like it was trying to draw Twenty One in.

' _I wonder, if her power is capable of that what about my own enhancements?'_ Gero wondered curiously looking as Mosco as he taunted Twenty One.

Gero's right hand pointed forth, a ball of gathering blue energy discharging there. Mosco looked at Twenty One and the sneak attack fired forth. It struck the frame of the machine expanding out in a devastating flash. Buildings were pulled toward their cores briefly in an implosion before being blasted into atoms with a vicious twisting dome cutting from the center point of the attack. Mosco's frame was at the epicenter of the attack, vanishing in the core of the spiraling dome.

"Aw, you finally decided to let loose. You better have not blown him up," Twenty One pouted." I'm starving," she complained showing her frustrations with the artificiality of the universe once again.

Before Gero could answer Mosco's frame flickered from the ground, rings of propulsion appearing with the fading light. He turned and found the back of a forearm smashing toward his face." What?" he asked right before impact. Spit flew from his mouth while wrinkled skin rode up along his face. Winds pushed by and the immense impact hurled the bushy haired Android across the burned city.

"Delelele!" Mosco blurted toward the floating bio-Android beating across its chest strongly.

"I should have known you were more resilient," Twenty One laughed cupping her chin." But you never know with how weak this Universe has been," shrugging with her words she charged in, a pink trail tracing through the sky.

Her right hand smashed into the robotic arm of the giant green machine, her left knee meeting the other hand. Mosco clenched both of its hand and held Twenty One in place. She started to thrash about in an attempt to get free when it rammed its rounded head into her brow. A compression ripped through the sky and Twenty One was hurled away with a deafening boom that would shatter windows, if the battered city below still had windows.

Mosco phased in front of her in an alarming display of speed firing a right hand into her core." Whoop!" the machine beeped shooting the pink skinned cyborg away with a boom.

She crashed against the street only for a second as her right hand rested against the burning concrete in the next second she had blurred up to the machine with great speed. Her right hand hooked into the top of the dome that made up its head thundering it aside heavily. A left cross smashed in a second later smashing it aside again. Twenty One's series of rights and lefts stirred into a stream that smashed against the core of the machine, forming very thin dents along the surface. A tail slap to the chest was what batted the colossus back several feet.

Mosco pounded on its chest and took Twenty One's next charge too. Her foot drilled into the center of its eye-like port driving the entire machine back at an awkward angel. She followed through with a second flipping kick that threw the machine higher into the air. As gravity brought it down, she railed upward with a left hand coated in the dark pink energy that she possessed. It hammered hard into Mosco's chassis like a rocket. Concussive force ripped the machine into the air showing the dent that formed there,

Rapidly, she shredded forth. Dancing around Mosco she batted the machine with a series of punches and kicks that were hard to track. Impacts filled the air as the green machine tried to focus and adjust to the moving target. The cyborg flickered overhead with a kick that caught flush against the machine's head. A scythe of air cut out throwing the green framed being to the ground with a flipping motion.

The hefty frame smashed through the barren streets and into the sewer system below. The impact was so great a sinkhole emerged around the point of impact sucking the ruins of the city down into the pit with the green shelled machine. Twenty One's right and left hands were over her head in that moment coming down instantly to release a flurry of pink energy arrows. Explosions piled atop the downed machine, throwing chunks of the city into nothingness while forging a pillar of pink energy that stretched into the sky above.

"Done already?" she asked picking her hands out. A pout crossed her devilish face followed quickly by a satisfied smile.

A yellow star appeared from the tattered pit in the ground. Then, it tore out across the sky. Twenty One dodged around the attack narrowly her ears being created by dozens of firework-like explosions. round spheres of ki exploded behind her. The dark clouds shredded as from the huge outpouring of energy while she smiled looking to the ground.

The five fingered hands of the machine held out tightly to the edge of the crater. Mere parts of a second later Mosco pulled itself free, the burns of the conflict evident on its frame yet its movement was yet to be compromised." Haha, that's right, you are built a bit stronger than that," Twenty One grinned licking her lips, manic pleasure crossing her face.

Mosco's legs bent and he rocketed from the ground. It hammered a right hand forth into Twenty One's block. Her dwarfed frame resisted the impact and bucked it back with a swiping gesture. Mosco's free hand whipped into her face. Her body jolted from the impact as a scruff formed along her cheek. She twisted driving her left knee toward its core only for the giant machine to reach out and lock its giant hands around her body, tightly packing her together in a vice grip.

"Keh, heh, er!" she mounted a struggle. She kicked helpless and the grasp tightened further, the eye at the top of the body glowing with a yellow-orange star." Huh?" her red eyes caught onto the glow and she started to struggle harder.

Flexing her arms, the tailed being managed to push the hands away partially, her feet joining it to assure that there was a margin for escape. Gritting her teeth her eyes trailed back to the glowing sphere in its eye." Bwoop!" the machine whirred letting loose the energy cannon at point-blank range.

Twenty One stopped her struggle and crossed her arms in defense. The Eye Beam smashed into the guard and shot her to the city below like a rocket. Moving its head parallel to the ground the beam of yellow energy shredded through the battered asphalt with a stream of explosions. Twenty One's pink frame ground over the concrete. Coming to a stop when the head movements failed to align with the ground and the beam was sent soaring off the planet's surface.

What was left in its wake was trench that carved several miles into the planet's surface. Twenty One's body sat in a pile of smoldering rubble at the end of the attack's trajectory, discharge racing over her body and the discharge as the colossus floated in the air.

Two red beams cut across Mosco's torso. These etched paths exploded throwing a black plume of smoke into the air while tipping the machine. Doctor Gero floated up from the ground not long after, his open palm charging the cloud and dissipating it with a gathering charge of electricity." This is why you should never face the brightest mind in any Universe, I can dismantle you," his hand released a flash of discharge that struck against Mosco's body, chattering along the green paint there.

"Deep! Doop! Beep!" Mosco replied to the attempt by beating its chest, the discharge fading away.

"An Electromagnetic Pulse is wholly ineffective against you? Perhaps you have a bit more brilliance than I expect," Gero sighed thrusting his right hand toward the chest of the machine.

It glanced off the mental with a dent rather than a piercing. Mosco's arm swiped upward hurriedly striking Gero along the jawline. His wrinkled head snapped back, and a loud boom followed throwing the scientist through the air with a crazy tumbling motion. Gero righted and extended his right hand yet again." I see, what an incredible chassis you possess. There however is a limit to its tensile strength," a blue flash ripped free from his hand.

It smashed against the hull of the machine. A warping in the air followed before exploding back across its body, throwing the dark clouds that situated in the sky to nothingness. Gero's icy eyes watched however as the green frame pushed through bearing cosmetic damage from the blast.

"My what adept engineering," Gero scoffed looking to the shoulder joints carefully.' _However, there is a lack of armor in certain places,_ ' his eyes glowered releasing a pair of scissoring red beams toward the 'weak point' on the super robot's frame.

The beam was swiped aside by a rapidly moving arm swipe, addressing the weakness and covering it." Lelele Dwoop! Bzzt!" Mosco chided in its own cybernetic manner charging forth with a right hand balled and aimed straight for the side of Gero's face.

The doctor pushed his forearm out countering the strike, a crushing boom washing over his bushy mustache in the process. His right knee pushed out driving into the chest of his opponent to provide a leaping off point for the aged man. The Red Ribbon scientist followed with a chop to the side of the machine's head and a knee strike to the joint at its shoulder. Gero pushed back from there and punched the 'forehead' above the sole eye of his cyclopean foe. With the force pushing Gero back the scientist's left hand opened peppering the machine with a flurry of energy bullets that traced through the air in explosive fashion.

Gero's left hand opened and a pink ball of energy appeared there." Inferior machine!" Gero shouted throwing the ball forth into the smoke cloud that surrounded Mosco. It exploded throwing the smoke away and throwing Mosco's floating frame back in a destabilized wobble.

Mosco came forth until a pink tail lashed through the air. It caught the green armored being across the cheek throwing it to the side with a cracking boom. Twenty One appeared between the doctor and Mosco rubbing a grease stain from the left side of her flawless face with her thumb." Humph, did you really think that our fun time was over?" her right and left hands placed on her curvaceous hips while she leaned forth taunting the machine with a wink of glee.

"Shree! Beroop! Weep!" Mosco spoke.

Twenty One nodded looking to Doctor Gero with a smile." You are only getting started? That's great I like it when my food is strong. You'll be so sweet if you aren't lying to me," the pink skinned cyborg fawned with her hands on her cheeks.

Mosco bowled forth drawing its right hand back. The attack smashed into Twenty One's face throwing her skyward with a deafening boom, a back swing of the same arm striking Doctor Gero in the chest. The aged Android pulled to a stop and raced forth delivering a kick to the torso of the large machine. Mosco shrugged it off and threw a punch only for an energy beam to meet its face. The explosion providing enough propulsion to launch the armored goliath aside.

Mosco righted and threw both arms forth as Twenty One charged in. Her right hand smashed down first with Mosco's fist firing out to counter. Before impact she opened her fist into a palm using it to spring off the machine's body to deliver an ax kick that rammed atop its rounded head. From there she flipped back and rammed her right knee into the chest of the giant machine pushing it back. Her left hand followed into the center of the machine's body. Her snapping kick followed to the chest with the whitish-pink haired cyborg falling just out of reach for Mosco's counter

She looped around and fired a twin handed energy blast into Mosco's face. A plume of smoke erupted out and the machine burst through it striking Twenty One with a forearm smack. She flew with the impact while Doctor Gero flashed forth delivering a series of rapid strikes to the head and body of his foe. They glanced off forming minuscule dents while a single massive punch from Mosco drove him dozens of feet backward.

Mosco's eyes lit with a flash of yellow energy." Bwoop!" the devastating energy blast shot forth with the doctor smile.

The Red Ribbon scientist threw his open palms against the attack. Red jewels situated in his palms lit brightly and the energy from the optical laser was pulled into Gero's body like someone drinking from a straw. His muscles torqueing with a burst of a similar hued yellow light." Haha! You fell into my trap!" Gero's hands pushed that energy forth into a blue energy sphere that shrunk under immense pressure." PHOTON FLASH!" he boomed cutting the air with a loud boom of energy.

Mosco's arms crossed and the attack hammered into its frame. The battered crater below soon became filled with the outpouring of blue light, a spike of which shooting straight through the atmosphere. Gero looked down confidently at the pit as the light faded.' _Fool, he led to his own destruction,_ ' the cyborg genius laughed placing his hands on his hips.' _That counter was obvious from the start,_ ' he laughed triumphantly.

"Aw, over already?" Twenty One pouted, her right and left hands finding place on her hips yet again.

"Of course, now we can move on from this artificial Universe," the doctor huffed turning away confident in his abilities.

"Daw, and I got my hopes up too," she sighed directing her right index finger toward the crater. A squiggling pink line of magic whizzed out striking the smoldering crater and turning something into a candy that sat at the bottom." Oh well," she gestured upward the candy following.

As it passed through a smoke cloud Mosco's massive hand grabbed onto it, the telekinetic grip providing a launch pad to throw it into the cyborg. Twenty One crossed her arms and the punch struck heavily against her. She slid back and Gero turned in surprise, a left hook crushing against the side of his face. He slumped down and an overhead chop crashed down over his kidneys. Air boomed out beneath his body as he shot away, Mosco's free hand punching out to stop Twenty One from catching up.

"Deep! Dwoop!" Mosco said to her while squaring up.

"'Not going to be that easy' You say? I know that's what makes this fun," Twenty One laughed deviously.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Trunks delivered a huge right handed blow to the face of the spiky haired Saiyan, pulling him from the ground and shooting him into the air. A jagged streak of lightning followed with Trunks' fists blurry by at an alarming rate. Trunks appeared above the tower of impacts bringing his right leg down like a hammer. It spiked into the flame haired warrior's head with a gargantuan burst of air. The force proving enough to spike him toward the ground out of control.

' _Goten's stronger than me now huh? Still, I have to give my all to put this guy down no matter what!_ ' the Super Saiyan Three smiled looking at the clashing blue light on the horizon. His hands then clenched and he charged the recovering fighter.

The masked warrior threw his palm out and caught Trunks' punch straight away. The black boot of his foe struck Trunks in the gut sending a wad of spit from his mouth and a blast of air to push him back." Gah!" Trunks shouted flipping through the air to regain balance. A black gloved punch struck into Trunks' cheek. His head was thrown down from the punch and his body would have followed if not for a knee. His mouth draped open with another pained scream as his foe pushed him off.

The caped fighter shot into Trunks striking away with a furious flurry. Trunks' hands though were in tandem with the movement, each gesture proving enough to tip the blows off with a satisfying smack of flesh meeting flesh ringing through the air. A palm strike directed at his face and the half-Saiyan palmed against it. The flame haired warrior tried for a kick that was looped by Trunks left leg the gesture sending the masked being spinning away. The Super Saiyan Three smiled charging with a balled fist.

It was knocked aside by a forearm block, a straight thrust kick aiming for his core. Trunks weaved beyond it with his left boot cutting forth to strike the chin of his mashed foe. That kick however was ducked and a kick would have met the Super Saiyan Three, but it glanced off his forearm. With a boom the pair pushed away in a golden stream, Trunks' right and left hands raising in defense and preparation.

Thunder boomed as Trunks' fist doubled the masked warrior over. He followed with a backhanded strike to the cheek that slapped the warrior's head aside with a swathe of air pressure. He pulled that arm back and ducked over his looming foe, popping up with a palm strike to the chin that flung the masked warrior upward. His long hair whipped around, and he took off with an explosive release, left hand balled at his side.

That punch was shoved into the gut of his opponent, blasting him through rippling rings into the air. Trunks phased from his spot below and appeared to the side his knee wrapping the head of the flame haired warrior. The ripples of impact played out along the caped warrior's mask before he was flung away. Trunks brought his leg down and gave a bounding charge after the foe.

His right hand caught the masked being's face with a backhanded chop. Trunks brought that hand back and rotated on his right foot to deliver a left elbow strike to the opposite temple of his foe, jerking his head about. Vegeta's son followed by moving yet again to sweep his opponent's legs turning him horizontal. The half-Saiyan's hands clasped together above his head before hammering down into the chest of the black haired adversary, shooting him toward the ground.

Vegeta's firstborn shot down after his foe with a narrowed stare.' _I have to keep on him. The gap in our strength is way too small to rest on something like that,_ ' Trunks thought darting below his descending foe.

He floated there as his foe approached, two energy balls forming in his hands." HAAA!" he shouted combining the balls together and shooting them into the back of the masked Saiyan. A piercing flash swallowed the descending warrior while ripping from the planet's surface into space.

A black glove reached through the epicenter of the attack and Trunks broke the energy beam away, clasping his hands around his opponent's wrist." Not going to work!" Trunks shouted looping around throwing the flame haired battler over his shoulder.

The caped warrior flipped quickly and came at Trunks with a flash of speed. His right hand fired out and Trunks pushed it aside with his palm. An elbow jab pushed the half-Saiyan's body back in a dodge. The masked being thrust his leg out for a jabbing kick to which Trunks weaved aside. The half-Saiyan looped under it driving his right hand up for an uppercut. The back of his hand was pushed back driving his fist into the bridge of his nose. The gesture drove Trunks back with a spark of pain on his face.

His flame haired foe threw a balled left hand which the Super Saiyan Three weaved under. Trunks tried for a throat thrust with his hand until a kick planted into his abdomen. Air leaked out of the golden haired warrior's mouth and a right hand came shooting for his face. Breathless he moved around it trying for an overhead kick. That kick met a forearm blow to an explosive pulse of air, albeit one with little impact on the spiky haired warrior.

Trunks was left open for a chop by the move however and ducked beneath it narrowly. He popped up to his feet and threw a flurry of punches, whacking them off rapidly moving palms of an unimpressed foe. Trunks pushed his palms against the palms of his adversary and backed away his left foot shooting into the chin of his foe. The single red spike in his opponent's hair pushed back as the air rushed by with Trunks moving past. The Super Saiyan Three followed through by wrapping the arm of the caped warrior and throwing him away.

Trunks crossed his chest with an intricate series of hand movements that heated the air in front of him with an orange-yellow glow." BURNING ATTACK!" shouting loudly Trunks released a sphere of yellow-orange ki at the rotating Saiyan adversary.

The attack scored a direct hit causing a 'BOOM!' to radiate through the air. Black smoke poured off from the point of impact and a dark swelling of energy followed." You're not powering up!" Trunks shouted. He blitzed into the smoke cloud with a right hand that found and open palm. His wrist torqued around with the grapple, a golden tracing covering the black glove while the dark energy gave way to a shimmering golden light.

"You can go Super Saiyan?" Trunks gasped in shock. The hybrid pulled back on his trapped hand and was freed the red eyed gaze of his masked adversary narrowing.' _Man, fighting him in his normal form was hard enough. I can't give up though,_ ' Vegeta's son steadied himself throwing his arms up defensively.

'PAF! BOOM! BAMPF!' cushioned sounds of impact dazzled the air. The two battling warriors dashed together trading intricate blows that chased high into the air one moment only for them to appear along the cratered floor of their battlefield another. Their fists were meeting open palms that swept the force away and their kicks struck against the rigid points of knees. Trunks would windmill high with his opponent dodging low. A right hand targeted the half-ling and he pushed it aside.

This contest of matching blows chased over the ground in a blurry motion. The two Super Saiyans had the other matched, despite their overwhelming difference in form. Trunks dodged narrowly while slashing through the air with his backhand. It was grabbed within the palm of his larger foe. A squeeze caused the Earth raised warrior to wince, his reaction to pull away proving useful to avoid a kick. His left hand wrapped in for a punch that the flame haired Saiyan dodged.

His foe's golden wrapped fist blasted through his core, nearly poking out the other side. Spit wads flew from the shaking mouth of Trunks and another fist filled his field of vision. That too made direct impact with the half-Saiyan's face. He shot back with a stream of blood spilling from between his eye. The masked Saiyan's left leg slashed down meeting him in the chest with a heavy impact. Trunks' eyes shook and his knees buckled teeing him up for the next strike from his foe.

'SMACK!' the caped warrior's knee shot up. Trunks' chin took the impact and his head snapped back while spit flew from his mouth. He stuttered back in mid-air beginning to lose altitude after the agony of the attack settled in fully.

The Demon Realm invader did not take kindly to that, his right hand grabbing the long mane dangling from the Super Saiyan Three's head to pull him up. A series of slaps pelted Trunks' head to the side mockingly, red welts forming with the increasing ferocity of the casual strikes.

"Pathetic," the masked warrior spoke for the first time, his voice not too dissimilar to Trunks' own father. The hybrid though barely heard that instead he felt a fierce left hand planted against his gut.

Purple light fanned out through the creases in his attire while the masked warrior looked down on his face. Then, came the sound of energy exploding out. It carried the hybrid Saiyan away with a vicious whirring sound and a deep purple shade that seemed to darken the area around it. After the flight came to an end the long haired warrior smashed back first against the ground rolling to a stop after another hundred or so yards, ashen cloth burning from the impact sight as blood left his mouth.

"Heh, heh, huh, huh," Vegeta's son gasped, spit running down his chin. The previous damage he had accrued was showing more now as he wearily raise his blue-green eyes to face the charging ki of his invading foe.

That charging energy was because his adversary's star-like position with right and left arm fanned out to either side. Black-purple energy formed spheres on the outsides of the masked warrior's hands in tandem with Trunks' feet touched down safely against the ground. The Super Saiyan Three registered the incoming attack and clenched his teeth. The vaguely familiar posture of a Final Flash was proving daunting in the hands of the Dark Masked King especially.

"DARK EMPEROR'S FLASH!" the shout of the masked Saiyan came as he released the dark beam of light toward the son of Vegeta.

Trunks bunkered down; his head lowered while his aura pushed to the forefront. This was the sole defense he had in the situation, something that he wished was not the case.' _All right, here it comes!_ ' Trunks growled to himself preparing for the impact.

* * *

The masked warrior's right hand fired out the red wreathed adversary managing to push it aside narrowly with a left hand. His leg looped back for a kick and Goten handled it with a sweeping kick of his own. The masked warrior brought his knee up into Goten's chest and it blasted the half-Saiyan back throwing him like trash across the landscape with a thunderous boom.

Goten's crimson aura turned the airborne dust into floating shards of glass while also burning the dirt in front of his body into a similar material. Grimacing he looked up with the masked warrior's hand coming in. Goku's son pushed the arm aside and brought his forearm down across the masked Saiyan's shoulders. It hunched his back slightly but failed to do much more, with the armored warrior standing tall a moment later with a kick attempt.

Goten weaved beneath it throwing a rocketing right hand at the face of his Saiyan foe. It was grabbed and a thrust kick shot toward his stomach. Goten brought his legs up to his chest and swung over the kick, his trapped wrist functioning as an anchor to draw the opponent down. That reeling in resulted in a close overhead kick to the temple that threw the Super Saiyan away with a clattering bang.

Pained he stumbled back, sweat boiling from his skin in vaporous trails. Teeth grinding the hero took at the masked warrior surrounded by the heat of his Kaioken. A left hook to the jaw caught the Super Saiyan by surprise throwing him into the air and giving Goten time to chase. The half-bred warrior bent his knees and pushed from the ground after his now airborne foe connecting with a right palm strike to the chin that doubled the masked warrior's upward momentum.

Looping behind him Goten swung a right hand directly into his cheek. The masked waved and the air around it exploded as the masked warrior's head snapped aside. Goten paused twisting his right knee toward the invader's core. It struck, but not against his abdomen, instead it was a strong forearm that resisted the momentum entirely. That guard pushed Goten back with a mere flex exposing him to the counterattack.

Goku's son's face was smashed upward with a left strike. A right hand planted into his cheek with the ripples travelling across his entire body. Before he could fly away a knee crossed into his side halting his momentum and gagging the half-Saiyan violently. The masked warrior grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and threw him back where a kick thrusted into his gut, doubling the son of Goku over.

Goten wheezed as the force of the blow shot him away. his Super Saiyan masked foe darted after him with a flurry of punches that split the air with the force. His body burning Goten took every punch. His mouth gaped open from breath closing only when a strong uppercut hammered into it. His armored foe crossed over himself and delivered an ax smash that shot Goten toward the ground.

The half-Saiyan spiked against the terrain below, entrenching himself after several hundred feet of buzzing along. The invading Saiyan shot down over the trench and grabbed him by the throat lifting the Super Kaioken wielder into the air to continue the beat down. He started with an overhead chop to the shoulder the terrifying cracking sound it made causing Goten's glazed eyes to burst open in agony.

"ARRR!" he shouted before being silenced with a stiff kick to the chest.

His back smashed against the floor of the canyon again, this time skidding to a stop against a butte. Goten's blazing aura shuddered as he reached a hand out to the rocks. They started to crumble in his hands from the energy he was using, and he was struggling to pull himself up. Sweat and tears mixed as they rolled down his dirt covered and bleeding face, fatigued heavy breaths being the only noise he could muster.

' _I have to go a level even higher than this,_ ' he chattered as the opposing Saiyan took forth.' _But my body is so thrashed it's probably going to be impossible,_ ' Goten wheezed his breaths escaping in evaporating clouds rather than invisible puff.

His arm threw up as a right hand smashed toward his face. His left pushed it aside and his right came down directly against the Super Saiyan's forehead. Air thundered by and the masked warrior stumbled back. He stepped forth and pumped his right knee into the armored warrior's chin. Stumbling back drunkenly Goten also delivered a kick that threw the Super Saiyan several feet across the ground while also cracking it away. Wheeling Goten brought his elbow back around to smash it into the temple of his foe again, the masked warrior stumbling away surprised by the move.

' _Now has to be my chance!_ ' Goten clenched his fists. Every muscle he possessed shuddered and burned with the effort, his waving blonde hair streaking about wildly in the symphony of wind that was gusting from within his aura.' _He's not going to wait forever Goten, give him everything you have!_ ' his fingernails bit into his palms. Veins throbbed along his skin, stitching a patchwork of his disciple." HAAA!" he yelled until a right hand crushed into his cheek.

His head snapped aside and the ground around him caved away." Eh, is that all you've got tough guy?" Goten muttered keeping the fist grinding against his face. Crackles of red ki bolts chased through his red-gold aura while the opposing warrior continued grinding into his cheek.' _I'm only managing this through sheer willpower. Come on body! I need this!_ ' Goten thought, his knees wobbling and teeth chattering as blood began to flow from his mouth.

"HAAAA!" the aura around his body doubled in size, his blonde hair shooting up into a jagged mess. Lightning carved through the aura and the masked Saiyan wandered back narrowing his eyes upon the Saiyan half-breed with concern and alarm.

Goten's feet sunk into the ground while his mouth hung open." This is Super Kaioken pushed even further beyond!" Goten mentioned as a lone bang dangled over his face, it was Super Saiyan Two. His foot kicked off and the planet moved.

The Saiyan warrior tried to defend but he could not, a crater appeared around their feet. A dent smashed into the side of the invader's face, the throbbing arm of Son Goten punching right into his cheek. The mask wobbled and soon the Earth did too. The cloud overhead shredded and the masked warrior was flung across the wasteland, his body shooting over the ground in a red whirlwind.

Goten flashed to the back of his masked foe bringing his right leg around. It blasted the back of the Super Saiyan's head and threw a wave of debris out for dozens of feet. Moving from there Goten struck with a bone crunching right handed strike to the core of his foe splintering the armor there with a deafening woof. He pulled back his right hand and pushed his left into the cheek of his adversary yet again. The Super Saiyan's head snapped to the side vanishing in a crimson trail of concussive blasts.

Goten slouched down, his burning hand touching the ground as he braced to keep going. His frame flickered and a burst of impact appeared on the horizon. Impacts rocked the Saiyan's body as the Super Saiyan Two Kaioken user released all the pent up force he could. Goten finished his blurry beat down with a rising left hand that smashed the armored being into the air like a rocket.

' _Just hold out a little longer,_ ' Goten winced his teary eyes starting to fill with an array of black spots. Spasms were starting to cramp his taxed muscles something that stung when he balled his fists.' _A little longer,_ ' he repeated tearing from the ground and back into the sky.

His right fist smashed down and the masked Saiyan knocked it aside. His elbow shot toward Goten's face and missed via afterimage. His red eyed glare turned around and the crimson Saiyan half-ling was pushing the soles of his boots upward. The double kick buried just above the small of his opponent's back, the armor there breaking away while an explosion separated the two.

Goten flipped backward wildly, arms wheeling to establish balance. His hands clenched and the burning aura around his body fanned out to provide the stoppage he needed. In that moment Goku's son sparked forth again, balling his fists and rearing back for another slugging blow.

The pair of punches met the masked warrior's block, breaking through it easily. Goten's third strike hammered into the masked warrior's core. His fourth, a knee strike, pumped into his foe's jaw. The invader tipped back from the knee with a left chop coming down against the side of his face. The Super Saiyan's head dropped down with the booming force. Goten's left leg snapped his foe upright again with a savage kick to the chest.

' _A... little...longer!_ ' Goten wheezed in his mind. His hands pushed in tandem against the chest of his foe with the results being expected to the tune of a deafening bang.

The son of Son Goku spiraled after his opponent, right fist crushing into his face. The masked warrior's head bounced down from the blow with Goten whipping by to continue. Goten's right foot smashed down heavily to the shoulders of the Super Saiyan arching his back and throwing him forward. He followed by looped beneath the masked warrior, driving a kick straight to the chin.

Propulsion split the two only for a fraction of a second, the battered Goten streaking forth in a crazed Super Kaioken blast. His forearm smashed into the cheek of the Super Saiyan causing the mask upon his face to wobble. His elbow jabbed down as they slipped past one another, embedding itself into the armored chest of his adversary and throwing him down. Ripples coursed through the air and Goten shot after him intending to finish.

His cramping left hand punched into the chest of his foe, cracking the armor further while pushing the Saiyan down. Goten's right followed suit against the cheek of his foe, snapping his head aside. He threw another left, then another right, then another left, and then another right. Batting snaps of crimson heat surged through the air as Goten tried everything he could to stop the red eyed Saiyan from continuing.

Goten pulled back his left arm with a grimace, blazing aura roaring around him.' _A..._ ' he swallowed heavily as the fist charged with ki.' _...Little..._ ' the world was spinning around the half-Saiyan as he brought his hand down. The masked warrior's red eyes peered at the half-breed and his incoming fist.' _Longer!_ ' the black dots overtook Goten's vision in full, but a deafening boom erupted out in that moment as well.

A crater stretched across the canyon consuming the other marks of their battle. Rocks fell from perches they had for millions of years while two falling stars crossed down from the air. One a crimson light that flickered out and the other a golden star that lost its gilding.

* * *

 ** _With Uub..._**

Uub blocked a punch from the enraged Moro, his forearm buckling under the force. His right leg fired out and struck the granite-cut abdomen of the goat-like entity with an effective push away. He followed through with an overhead kick that Moro grabbed in a vise-grip crunching down into the muscle with his ragged black nails.

Wincing to hide the pain Uub's other leg whipped around and smashed into the Moro's blunt nose. The blue Demon Realm fighter snapped away with the force of the kick releasing the brown skinned hero's leg in the process. Uub came in delivering a right handed jab to the side of Moro's face knocking his head aside and snapping his attention back. He followed with a right legged back kick, the wounds in his calf healing on the way. This strike met the guard of his caprine antithesis and they pushed apart.

Moro looked at Uub and the reincarnate sparked in front of him." You've caused a lot of trouble Moro! And now I'm going to take you down!" he said starting to unload with a series of punches and kicks.

His grunts of frustration moved through the air as Moro pushed away the strikes and countered with blows of his own. His red eyes were narrowed with hatred, how could the Dai Kaioshin be capable of fighting him? Uub's strikes rebounded off his body with an array of snapping and bruising sounds yet he withheld the might of the fused human. Uub's right leg fired straight up and Moro blocked it pushing a ki blast into Uub's body.

The detonation threw Uub back, but the burning skin failed to deter the human as he charged again. His right hand smashed into Moro's palm while his left swiped wide of the dodging goat's head." You're mine!" Moro shouted releasing Uub's fist and slashing into his chest with a chop. Red blood spilled out of the wound as Moro's fingers passed by.

As the wound closed Uub was battered in the cheek, the imprint of Moro's fist clipping against his cheek bone. A strand of spit sprayed from his mouth before he shot away chaotically. Moro flashed forth slashing away with vicious chops and strikes that forced the human on to his back foot. A jabbing kick pinned Uub's arms to his chest and an overhead left bashed into his forehead slinging him toward the ground.

Moro's right hand reached down, and a huge spike of rock was pulled from the Earth. It rushed upward slamming into Uub's back and carrying him high into the sky. The shouts of the human disappeared as he breached the dark clouds overhead. Taking no chances another rock was yanked from the ground and thrown up along the rising piece. With a flick of his finger the second rock smashed into the first sending a bomb-like 'boom' through the empty sky.

Moro's left hand swiped down, and the rock crushed in on itself. Sheared pieces of stone fell from the air to the ground below while a compact sphere of rock yanked toward the goat-like entity." You die here Dai Kaioshin!" Moro shouted directing his free hand at the stone.

The stone was swallowed instantly by a veil of black-purple ki, Moro's hand propelling the blast forth like a missile. The stone vaporized and a hellish explosion traced the entire length of the ki blast. Moro's hand pushed and the beam doubled its destructive range, the ground below being sucked dry of its genki in the process. Coldly his eyes narrowed, drawing the tip of the attack back on the central point.

The double back beam exploded perpendicular to the original path. A cross-shaped explosion followed because of that fact with even the ashes of the stone being turned to nothingness.

Moro's left hand snapped, and the smoke dissipated instantly." After all of that and you still insist on clinging to life! How long do you intend to mock me?" Moro growled pulling Uub in.

The mohawked warrior was covered in burns and bruises, both of which spilled blood down his left arm. Uub's right arm was dangling at his side with a disjointed elbow and a bruise that encompassed his entire forearm." I'm harder to kill than you would expect," Uub grimaced feeling the wounds close slowly while Moro's head lowered, and a growl passed his lips.

Dark crackles of electricity danced along the goat's muscles causing veins to rise within. His red eyes closed with the release of an unnatural blast of glowing black energy. The ground below, battered as it was, began to turn brittle and the green pastures along the distance turned a wilting brown. The planet eater's muscles swelled as his blunt teeth ground together.

Uub's mouth hung open in shock.' _No way, he was not even serious?_ ' he stuttered mentally as the goat leaned his head back.

"RAAAHHH!" Moro shouted, blasting beams of dark energy out in every direction. Uub's arms crossed as they regenerated the force of the beam throwing him back several feet. The shouts of the goat echoed through the dying valley before suddenly coming to a stop.

Moro looked at Uub seething. There was no chance to his physical appearance, but the darkness that brewed around him carried a melancholic pulse. The palpable screams of long dead planets resounded through the air causing goosebumps to appear along Uub's body as he raised his guard." Hehehehe, I am through playing your games. I will tear you and this planet asunder with my rage none will stop the advance of the Demon Realm! None!" he launched after Uub, who grimaced.

' _That energy is Goku's all right, he really did take all of it,_ ' Uub grunted.' _I have to stop him, for some reason he can't absorb my energy but with this much energy, I'm not sure that matters,_ ' the mohawked fighter thought fading back.

Moro's fist embedded in Uub's gut hunching him over with a burst of air. He retracted it and smashed the human aside with the back of his left hand. Uub snapped through the air and the dark wreathed Moro blitzed him. Uub's side crushed under a stiff kick to the ribs. A wince escaped when Moro batted down with an overhead chop to the chest.

Uub threw his arms up as Moro rushed him. Punches rained from all over with the brown skinned Z-Fighter knocking them aside with his guard. Trails of the impacts played out through the air, each punch striking like a thousand thunderclaps. Moro's blunt teeth ground together into a smile and he increased the speed of his punches. Their frames vanishing entirely.

Rounded field of black light appeared over certain parts of the landscape. First, over a mountain that exploded into nothingness as they passed by. Then, a forest far off in the distance. Trees burst into flames then tinder before turning to aside. Another spherical formation appeared overhead, and Moro appeared as well. The air exploded and he vanished rocking the entire planet.

Moro flickered between these Erasure Blasts, pummeling Uub's body with heavy shots. The human was trying to mount a counter but every successful punch, no matter the force, was met with a huge blow from the goat. The flurry of blows cut the forehead of the human reincarnate spilling further blood like the rivulets of which that ran down his mouth.

Moro grabbed him by the face with a dark explosion, causing both frames to vanish again. While invisible several glimpses of Uub's pink energy came to view only to be swallowed by the black of his foe. Moro had continued to shut down any counters.

Rocks rushed along the trails of the invisible combatants. They never lasted long before exploding with Moro's black ki always coming instantly behind them. The goat was brutalizing the pupil of Son Gohan during their struggle.

Blue light cut through the ruckus noise of Moro's combat, and then through the atmosphere. Pink light appeared behind it with Uub standing there as well, his hands pushing into Moro's face with a Kamehameha. The imposing goat was unable to resist, and his body was taken away by the attack. Uub hands dropped and he smiled taking on with a rapid charge.

Stars of pink flashed through the air with a rallying of counter punches. Moro's frame appeared only once amid the carnage with Uub's four limbs pounding away in a vicious cycle. The caprine warrior disappeared again after a huge left jab to the face that sent him out of sight.

Several seconds of silence followed and then Uub appeared along the floor of the battled valley. His black eyes were aimed over his shoulder to the opponent that had cast him down there.

Moro floated into the air following his running nemesis with a gleeful stare, his right hand raising as Uub tried to get some space. From the ground the black domes ripped free. Uub's body was hammered on all fronts by these imposing bursts of planetary energy. Uub bounced between the explosions with a grimace on his face, sparks of pink closing the wounds that were constantly appearing. Then, a twisting pillar of this planet geyser sprayed upward swallowing Uub's body and tearing him straight into the air.

Moro leered at the pillar and a single snap of his fingers shot Uub from the rising pillar in another explosion.

Uub crashed to the battle ground below, his top and pants shredded to disrepair.' _My regeneration's kicked into overdrive to keep me in thus far. I should have known better; he was fighting me too well. This was all just about revenge for him and now it has tipped him over the edge,_ ' he smiled until a bubble of dark energy shredded from the ground. His body shot straight into the air like a rocket was strapped to his back.

Moro flashed there grabbing the human by the face." You've made me angry, terribly so," Moro shouted blasting him away with a point-blank ki blast.

"Yet with this new body of yours you somehow come back from the killing blow, time after time," Moro pulled Uub forth. Another black energy bullet slammed into the human's face throwing his head back and throwing him to the ground.

Uub's frame lurched as it was pulled forth again." But that matters not! I know that this new body will fail to withstand much more!" Moro put him down with another blast of energy.

"Because it is fragile," Uub was pulled up again, a blast of energy from the ground holding him in place." You hardly stood a chance in your original body God, and in this mortal frame you are pathetic!" he shouted shooting Uub from the Energy Geyser with another open handed energy blast.

Corpse-like he lifted Uub from the ground yet again." Your regeneration and rejuvenation, they are wholly useless! Remember that!" he shouted throwing a cathartic barrage of energy into Uub's body.

The brown skinned warrior jostled back with the explosions and detonations." You who dared to defy my reign. The reign of the Demon Realm is now going to be another victim! Like everyone on this planet!" Moro hissed hurling another flash of ki into Uub's body, his burned skin flashing with another burst of heat.

Laying on the ground Uub clenched his hand, the dry dirt sinking through his fingers. His grinding teeth allowed the bloody spit trapped in his mouth to flow loose as he was picked up again." You may try to paragon defense, but you are pointless Dai Kaioshin! An obstacle in the way of the grandeur of the Demon Realm!" Uub's core was blasted into with a sphere of black energy.

His body did not tumble this time however, instead his heels dug into the ground." You sure talk a lot," Uub winced his black eyes closed while the wounds covering his body closed.

"What? You dare talk about that! The grandstanding that you have done!" a ki blast flashed at Uub.

He swatted against the blast with his tired left arm, the explosion casting black embers in front of his eyes." I have never grandstanded to you. I'm not this Dai Kaioshin, I am Uub the World Champion," Uub winced dropping to his knees." And you should know that everyone that has monologued against me has lost," he seethed looking up with blood rolling over his left eye.

"Oh really?" Moro shouted hammering him with a barrage of energy bullets.

Uub was sent hurtling back in a stream of painful explosions. His mouth opened agape with blood and spit shooting forth from his screams. Agony gave way to relief that gave way to agony, his regeneration bordering on Buu-like. He drilled his heels into the ground and the blasts continued to pour across his body throwing debris around wildly.

Uub's arm swung out and knocked another blast down, stopping the others through the explosion." You insolent God! Why must you hang on?!" Moro barked a ring of fire burning around Uub's body and shredding upward.

"Eh!" the human winced his flesh broiling in pain while he ground his teeth together." Because that's what was taught to me by my masters, the same ones you called pathetic!" the mohawked warrior rebutted blasting the fire away by pushing his head down.

"And I'll share another thing they taught me," Uub's hands clenched, a rippling series of veins pumping to the surface of his body.' _I never tried this before because I never thought I'd need it. I already reached Burst Limit and then I fused with Buu and my power skyrocketed,_ ' Uub looked at Moro tightening his grasp.' _But I need it here, just like Goten did,_ ' Uub nodded feeling his mentor's son battling with every ounce of power he could muster.

Red ki burst around the edges of his suddenly surging pink aura." KAIO-" he belted out feeling his voice give way from the beating he had endured."-KEN!" roaring Uub shouted to the sky blasting away the swarm of dark energy bullets that came his way.

* * *

"Heh, what a weird thing to wake up to, eh Chi-Chi?" Goku asked smiling to his wife, scratching the back of his head." Uub breaking through his limit, again."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi ran over to him wrapping arms around his neck.

' _Give it to him Uub,_ ' the Saiyan hero smiled nodding as his pupil's ki kept skyrocketing.

* * *

 ** _In the Third..._**

Fire exploded through the air after Mosco's huge right hand swatted an incoming energy blast. Through the embers of that attack Twenty One charged, her fist blasted into the face of the robot snapping its back. She followed with a knee kick that sent the machine flying back with another air shattering boom. Following him the white haired cyborg struck with a swinging back fist that glanced off the lime exterior of her foe to slash him away again.

Stabilizing quickly Mosco grabbed an incoming punch with his left hand while swinging his right into Twenty One's core. The robot retracted the blow and swung its right arm around again bringing it atop the doubled over fighter's head. It slammed down with a tremendous amount of force that rocketed her toward the ground with a trail of sound tracing along her body.

Twenty One flipped upon reaching the crater's lip below, her right hand clenching the broken asphalt to pounce again. Mosco's right and left hands fired out piston-like in an attempt to keep her at bay, but the pink skinned demon raged through them. Her red eyes were narrowing as each punch missed by a wider margin, her trajectory taking her straight to the face of the towering green machine.

Upon reaching its body she hammered home a right hand that dented the chest, sucking several of the smaller dents into itself. Mosco's body lurched and stumbled back to which Twenty One replied in kind. Her right and left hands traded of a flurry of punches that struck harder and harder against the hull of the machine. Her body burned with an ignition of her aura increasing the volume of strikes and the tilting impact it had on the cylindrical build of the mech in front of her.

After driving a right hand into the chest of the machine and bringing it into the air Twenty One brought her chopping left hand around. It burned with a glowing energy that glanced against the metal with a sparking flash, the collision of which throwing the large being back. Quickly, she turned pointing her right hand toward Mosco with a twisted smile." I want to see how this works," she said like a toddler with a new toy, a purple-pink energy ball firing from her hand.

Mosco's head moved away from the attack and he gave charge. Twenty One smiled at the dodge as Mosco's right fist came down. It smashed into her guard like a hammer that knocked her aside. His left hand quickly followed bashing her face aside. Hammering with both hands he threw the pink skinned cyborg away with a deafening burst of air. As Twenty One fell her battered features turning into a smile that Mosco picked up on too late.

"Got you," she said with glee as the purple-pink sphere crashed into Mosco's back. The armored body bounced through the air with a trail of smoke coming from its back.

Mosco's sole eye directed down at her unphased by the blast, or so it seemed." Bwee! Bwoop!" Mosco replied patting its dented chest with fortitude and confidence.

"You're saying that I really didn't put you armor through a test this entire time?" Twenty One cupped her chin with a smile. A blush crossed over her cheek as well showing the sheer pleasure she was getting out of battling the robot." Well, how about I try it out with somethin a bit more complex than an energy bullet!" scientific in her pursuit of food Twenty One pleaded with her right palm raised to the sky and her head tilting to the side with a hint of crazed madness.

Instantly, a huge energy ball appeared there. It dwarfed both the wielder and her grand target while also pulsating with strands of black and purple electricity around the standard deep purple core and formation." Yaah!" she roared throwing it down at Mosco, who seemed braced for the impact.

The Detonation Ball crashed against the raised palms of the hearty machine. Mosco's body held firm in the air while pulses of pressurized air pulsated beyond its face. The flexible elbow portions of the robot chattered resisting the attack the pink-purple light stretching over the entire body. The imposing battle bot sternly pushed against the attack, sole eye looking at the destruction that it possessed with a fervent desire to prevent collision at all cost.

"Heheh, you are really strong," Twenty One watched as Mosco pushed the ball back, its force being turned in on itself." You know what, I can't wait to tear through all of that armor for whatever is powering that thing," her index finger turned over on her right hand a zig-zagging beam of pink light approaching the green giant.

Mosco's focus transitioned to the incoming beam, both hands falling from the sphere. Just before the Candy Beam could reach the machine it was swallowed in the explosion of the Detonation Ball. A bubble of force burned out turning the light into nothing and causing Twenty One to place her hands on her hips. Dark winds churned past her face within streams of smoke and debris furthering her confused stare as the green frame over her foe was caught in the efficacy of her blast.

"Hahaha! That's exactly what I wanted from you!" she laughed seeing the sparking outline within the dark clouds hanging around." The durable armor is like the wrapper of a candy and now I get my prize, right? You're still alive," Twenty One's crazy stare came with her hunger while she pointed her index finger at the smoke.

"My machine's armor held out," a voice cut through the smoke as Mosco's arm batted the smoke aside." Though managing to overheat my cooling system like that, wow. I figured you were a special type of test, but no one has ever mustered that before," the voice continued as a billow of smoke left the belly of the machine's frame.

"I wasn't expecting someone so small to be piloting that battling machine. You'll still be tasty not as much as I thought," Twenty One growled looking at the figure sitting behind the open silver door.

"You knew all along that there was a pilot, I made that point to you, so don't doubt my skills just because I'm small," the red skinned being sighed using a thin handkerchief to dab sweat from his brow. He had imp-like horns that protruded from his head and a squared jawline with blunt teeth pointing out at the corners. He wore a blue pilot's outfit and thick leather gloved fitting to an engineer of such a marvel of engineering. His round eyes were relaxed and respectful, clearly hiding an incredible amount of knowledge.

Mule explained clicking a button on his control panel. A dinging red glow disappeared from the core of the machine and he smiled." Oh, and don't think that I am just going to let you eat me," he smiled pulling back into the hub of the machine with the door spinning back into place and sinking with a gaseous release of air." I put way too much effort into making this armor as durable as possible," Mule finished with the mechanism locking in place.

"But that's what this is all about!" Twenty One shouted toward the robot.

"Dwoop!" Mosco's systems beeped and he flew at the cyborg

* * *

 ** _In the Sixth..._**

Frost and Cabba charged in against Sauza hurriedly. A flashing burst of air threw the pair back with a violent slashing gust of wind. They struck the ground and rolled about until reaching their feet after half a dozen feet.

Sauza grinned bringing his weapon around with a spinning edge as the pair stumbled back." TRICK OF TORNADO!" he threw his blade out. Bladed winds swirled together forming a weather front that swallowed the entire battlefield within its fierce wind speed and the sheer energy it possessed. The recovering warriors were yanked into the windstorm against their will, arms and legs thrashing in futile resistance.

"HA!" Sauza shouted with a guttural roar. His hand adjusted his own sword and slashed out with it. The gleaming edge of his weapon cut through the air aiming squarely for the pair inside. It struck them and beyond drawing blood as it whipped by. This motion was merely the catalyst for something far greater.

The trapped pair quickly noticed gleaming edges appearing on the winds that coursed around them. Their attention and knowledge of that fact did not matter though as the tornado let loose a barrage of these slashes. Universe Six's strongest fighters were bounced around within the fierce storm, blades winds shredding past their bodies and ripping out across the planet. Sauza's fierce ultimate attack was striking hard.

The blue gem at the tip of his sword glowed again and he brought it around." It's not over!" he brought the blade up parallel to the height of the fierce windstorm." HYAAH!" belting out loudly the slash ripped through the sky toward the pair.

Cabba's hand pushed Frost out of the way of the attack and the Divine Super Saiyan shielded himself with his aura. The gleaming slash shattered over his aura, but the turbulence around them engaged again. Hundreds of angles poured out dozens of different wind slashes. The pair of warriors jostled around within the storm heavily wounds appearing along their body as each tried to evade certain death.

' _And now for the grand finale!_ ' Sauza laughed to himself pointing his blade forth to the center of the storm." TRICK OF TORNADO! CONCLUSION!" the gem at the edge of his weapon glowed.

The tornado compressed into a narrow pillar that surrounded the pair of warriors, its sawing winds blasting out rapidly. Cabba's blue aura flashed to life as he and Frost stood back to back. Assailing blades of wind slashed at them and they stood together. A final blast of wind freed them from the mess hurling both to the ground with a loud crackoom!

Sauza lowered his blade and chuckled while lowering to the ground. The next strongest warriors Universe Six were laying on the ground covered in bleeding cuts and gashes that had been brought by his attack. The sick Demon God's paced gate put both warriors into an unfavorable situation; a marquis of death was approaching with their names cast on his blade. At least until Frost looked at Cabba...

"Cabba, why have you been holding back?" Frost said bluntly to the Saiyan. His durability was allowing such as blood flowed from copious wounds that were all over his body.

"Frost," Cabba looked at the ground, his right hand clenching the soil.

"Answer the question Cabba! You're stronger than this guy, it is not like we're facing a God of Destruction here," Frost chattered his teeth purple blood flowing down from his mouth. His red eyes wavered seeing the hesitation on his friend's face.

"I know, but with you-" Cabba began to answer until he was cut off.

"Forget about me then! He's responsible for the Demon that just killed Caulifla! He's trying to take over the entire Universe!" the Frost Demon seethed." My race can survive injuries far more severe than these cuts there is no need for you to cater to me. You are our last hope here on the battlefield and if you continue to prattle on catering to me, we are going to die."

"Frost, I'm-" the Saiyan was cut off again.

"There is no need to be sorry. Stop him now Cabba, show him the might of a Universe Six Saiyan!" the Golden Arcosian shouted to his ally with a stern glare.

Sauza's shadow loomed overhead with his sword raised." Sad the last words of two warriors that stood against me were so sentimental. Oh well, you die here!" Sauza struck down at Frost with his blade's gleaming edge.

It crashed down between the index and middle fingers of a right hand that was raised to stop the attack. Cabba's brown boots were digging into the ground spread over the tail of his downed ally to assure protection. His blue hair shone with a brilliant light and his aura's resurgence solidified that glow for the rest of his body. Sauza was dumbfounded with the position he was in. His sword was practically glued between the fingers of a Saiyan that he had beaten senseless mere moment prior.

Cabba looked up. Then, he flicked his wrist to buck the blade." Enough, I'm going to end this!" the Divine Super Saiyan shouted.

Sauza looked puzzled at his foe." I see, you were just holding back for his sake. What a good friend," the Demon teased yanking his blade free with effort." I'll make sure that he's the last to go for such valiance," Sauza hissed.

Cabba assumed his Elite battle stance brushing off the words of his foe." He's not going anywhere, but you? I know that you are!" the Saiyan's retort before he threw his first punch.

The punch rammed into Sauza's cheek riding it up the side of the Demon God's face. Air shot by and Sauza vanished provoking Cabba to do the same.

* * *

 ** _In the Eighth..._**

' _My strongest poison and greatest technique. Perhaps with it I can fool even my fortunetelling,_ ' he noted in his mind preparing to fire." AQUA REGIA MOLD SPEAR MACHINE GUN!" Coco threw his left hand at the Shadow Dragon. The arrows of poison shot at incredible speed, a golden glow shooting around them with the aid of his sole standing teammate. Air rung by during the approach on Actaeon Shenron, who looked at the spears with little curiosity and much boredom.

Sunni poised his golden hairs and nodded." SUPER SPATULA!" he shouted his hairs bristling out with coursing energy. This doubled the power of the spears and hurled them through the air wreathed in a golden whirlwind.

Actaeon stayed true to his word of taking their final combined attack. Each spear struck his body in unison releasing a payload of the golden energy to form a booming cloud of black smoke before the purple lances met his skin. Streams of these explosions continued out throwing the ground up into disarray and rattling the foundations of the heavens themselves with the barrage. Power struck beyond the point where Actaeon stood purple sprays of poison burning through the surface.

Coco left hand pointed forth with a tired stare, the poison beads floating in the air turning into bullet-like shapes." POISON RIFLE! BRIGADE!" with his shout all of the bullet's pointed to the center of the smoke cloud their tips filling with a deeper shade of toxin." Bang!" he fired back his left hand like it were a gun. With a flash the poison bullets shredded the air in thunderous ovation of fierce energy. They spiraled through the smoke to the target truly.

Golden energy surged around them before impact, as it had the spears." BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" the rattling of the poison bullets chattered in the air as they smashed into the Shadow Dragon. Smog rose and rolled from the constant collisions until every bullet had met the targets.

"DEVIL'S BURST!" Sunni shouted his golden hair whipping back to 'spit' a huge golden sphere at the smoke cloud. It washed through all of the smoke and remnant poison to plow into the Shadow Dragon's consumed frame. The ball of ki shredded past the Shadow Dragon moments later breaching the atmosphere and exploding along the horizon like second sunrise. Winds churned over the land from the explosion blowing dust and debris back upon the gourmets in a wave.

Both Coco and Sunni fell back in stuttered steps, the amount of stress and concentration showing on their faces. Sweat rolled down their faces to the battered ground in front of them while their heavy breaths filled the soundless air around them.

"Coco, can you read his electromagnetic waves? Did that last attack kill him?" Sunni asked looking to his close ally.

Coco's eyes focused on the center of their attacks." No, there is too much in the way to tell. " What of your hairs? Can you feel him?" Coco looked at the multicolored hair of his foe.

"My feelers are out of commission after all of that fighting. Using that much power takes away their versatility," Sunni laughed while a bead of sweat fell from his nose. Coco looked at him intently with that, a smirk forming over his face.

"I notice the Shadow of Death vanishing from both of us," he smiled looking down to his palm, no longer seeing the black haze that had been there previously.

"That means that he's dealt with then. You only see the Shadow of Death go away when the threat disappears or when-" he was cut off by flickering sound in the air.

"You are already dead!" Actaeon Shenron backed throwing his right and left hands out in unison. They clenched the pair around the throat, much to their surprise. He lifted them from the ground and squeezed tightly.

Their eyes looked at the Shadow Dragon with a cold gulp." You did even less to me than those wretched Saiyans in Universe Seven. They are my real target; their cheap combining tactics were the sole reason they survived!" Actaeon hissed angrily, his defeat at Gogeta's hands weighing heavily on his mind.

"Eh," a grunt rose from the ground followed by the sound of heavy footsteps." Is that what this is all about then? You need to get your win back?" Toriko inquired stepping along the battered ground, hunched over with blood running from his mouth." We may not be as crazy powerful as those guys, but we aren't pushovers," the blue haired being smiled stumbling toward Actaeon as he continued to choke the other Gourmet Hunters.

"We've got some friends in high places," Toriko said gesturing with his thumb to the sky, a smirk crossing his face.

Coco and Sunni looked up with their fading vision to a see a ring of blue light crossing the sky.

A three-tailed fox descended from the sky in a pair of baggy red pants with golden bands wrapped around his wrists. His brown shoes touched down in the ground in front of the Shadow Dragon undaunted while his yellow eyes narrowed upon the ashen beast.

"I had hoped that you would have just cut your losses and ran away knowing how you died," a voice followed the descending fox as a being wearing a black tracksuit fell from the sky. His side bore a sword that glowed with a blue light." But instead you killed everyone that I have held dear," Yato shouted.

His cat-like blue eyes were looking forth with rims of tears, the white kerchief around his neck had a red blotch upon it." And now, we're going to kill you!" Yato shouted pulling his sword free.

Sunni and Coco were thrown to the wayside by the Shadow Dragon." Bring it on Destroyer!" Actaeon Shenron gestured entering an opposing stance to the God of Destruction.

' _His power is greater than Yato's, and my own. This could be difficult,_ ' Liquiir took careful mental notes adjusting his footing.

* * *

 _Teetering on the brink Universe Eight finds aid in the arms of its God of Destruction! Will Yato be enough to turn the tides against the fierce Shadow Dragon Actaeon? In the third Twenty One cracks into Mosco's hull to find the pilot, Mule; their battle is far from over, how will it conclude? Trunks and Goten push their limits against the masked Saiyans, but are their efforts going to prove enough? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _R:_**

 ** _A:_** _a_

 ** _R:_**

 ** _A:_** _a_

 ** _R:_**

 ** _A:_** _a_

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week and I hope that you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_


	30. Chapter 30

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Besting Demon Gods?! Battle Rages!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

Cabba kicked away the sword of his Demon God foe, driving an elbow between his eyes." Who do you think that you are, Saiyan?" Sauza hissed angrily rubbing his forehead where the impact struck. His teeth grimaced with his face as he awaited Cabba's answer.

"I don't think I am anything. I am just here to beat you!" a twisting blast of blue exploded behind Cabba. His flickering blue inferno danced through the air while he drew back his right hand. It fired out and smashed into Sauza's cheek. His left hand followed being driven deeply into the Demon God's core. The Divine Super Saiyan pulled both hands away spinning on his heels to plaster the side of the Demon God's face with a satisfying 'Thwack!' filling the air. Sauza shot to the ground smashing into the battered floor multiple times.

Sauza rolled around pushing himself up on his blade." Okay then, well, you can still die!" he flared his dark red-purple aura shooting after the Saiyan like a rocket. His blade slashed out smashed against Cabba's forearm, a flash of blue contrasting the black light. The Demon God pulled the sword away and delivered a kick to the abdomen of his Elite Saiyan foe.

Cabba doubled over, his arms dropping in pain. Sauza's right palm smacked into the cheek of the Saiyan. Cabba's face narrowed from the blow and he began away. He rotated to his rightful position in time to block the left handed punch of the Demon God. Sauza brought his right hand upward attempting to gut the Saiyan at the core. The Divine Super Saiyan flipped over the arch of the blast and floated just out of its reach.

Coldly, they looked at one another in their burning auras. Kicking at one another they vanished. Punches and kicks shook the battered the planet's surface as each blow shuffled the cosmos. Blue and purple flashes dazzled the sky followed by chains of explosive domes of light that flashed brightly around the group. The invisible fighters struck and struck, trading vicious strikes that sent pressure waves around the planet numerous times in a second.

The flickering lights spurned into grand flames as two punches met flesh. Cabba and Sauza stood with their fists grinding into each other's cheek driving their heads away. Thunderously, booms followed tossing the pair away where they shimmered away again. Their auras filled the sky at numerous locations at neutral meeting points. Cracks along the planet's surface filled with a series of energy blasts and flickering images of the combatants battling it out in furious series of blows.

Another boom occurred blasting out of the cracks out for several dozen feet. Cabba stood with the heavy blade of his foe resting between his right and left index fingers. Burning purple-black energy blazed from the blade fanning out around the unmovable blue aura. Cabba's blue eyes were strongly staring at the Demon God while streams of crimson ran from his forehead over them. Sauza's muscles were twitching as his two handed grip pushed down against the immovable fighters. The Demon God and the Saiyan locked eyes again spreading away with a matched exchange of kicks.

Cabba charged in, clenching his fists. His right hook hammered into the chin of the Demon God throwing his head back. Sauza turned back hammering his left elbow into Cabba's open palm, driving it into the Saiyan's cheek with the force. The blue haired warrior growled as he felt his own knuckles grinding against his face. His kicked out with his left leg in striking Sauza's knee to knock him aside. Both readied balling their fists and rushing at one another yet again.

Just before impact, Sauza's blade came into his balled hands. It sung out and Cabba narrowly dodged under it, avoiding a sure decapitation. He bucked up behind Sauza with a thrust kick aiming for the Demon God's neck. Sauza sensing it ducked below and came around on his hips, the blade ringing as it came to the Saiyan's back. The Divine Super Saiyan twisted around and stepped on the seam of the weapon tacking it down and driving his knee into the nose if the sword toting foe. Sauza buckled from the sudden strike releasing his blade to clutch at his bleeding nose.

The Sadalan Elite charged in throwing a heavy right hand. Sauza grabbed him around the wrist and brought him over his shoulder onto a knee strike to the kidneys. Cabba doubled over from the strike and found himself released. Sauza pushed his left leg into the lower back of the Saiyan again. Air boomed and the Divine Super Saiyan rocketed away with a twisting boom and rapid arm movements as he fell away. Sauza charged in heavily shooting his knee toward Cabba's face.

Cabba's hands reached out and clasped the knee strike pushing him away and driving his left hand upward with an open palm strike. Sauza's head faded back giving Cabba the means to twist back to his feet. The Divine Super Saiyan delivered an overhead chop to the face of his Demonic foe. Sauza winced looking aside and Cabba struck at him with a swift backhanded chop to the face. Sauza's body shook away tracing through the air like a purple firework.

The Saiyan warrior twisted, folding his right and left hands into one another. Purple-pink energy filled his palms with a trail of electricity dancing around the sphere as it gained more power." HAAA!" another Galick Gun lanced through the air, bugling at the Saiyan's hands and shimmering out like a discharge wrapped missile. Sauza looked up at the attack while trying to regain his bearings, a grimace on his face as the beam reached him.

The Demon God placed his right and left hands over his head, the sword that he been knocked away reforming there. Bringing it down heavily against the top of the beam Sauza stood his ground. The attack cleaved in halves that rocketed beyond the Demon God's body and to the horizon. His hands resisted the attack, but the force of it was proving enough to push him back, a thought that mere moments prior seemed unfathomable.

"It is going to take far more than this!" Sauza roared slamming the blade down heavily in a full cleaving motion. This slash released a wave of light to push through the y-shaped split in the attack and halve it. Cabba's blue eyes opened broadly as the slash rapidly cut to the edge of the attack and he was forced to counter.

"Good thing I saw that coming," Cabba said holding the slash of ki between his hands before throwing it overhead and off the planet.

In that moment he was left open, Sauza coming in with a sword strike. Cabba narrowly avoided it to the side while slinging his right fist toward the Demon God's face. Sauza elbowed the Saiyan in the wrist and brought he sword back in for another slash. Cabba pushed Sauza's arm away with a weak ki blast from his left hand. The Saiyan followed through with Sauza kicked him in the stomach for his troubles. Cabba slid to a stop with a burst of his blue aura focusing on the opponent cautiously.

"Hehehe, I'm just going to cut you to pieces now!" Sauza spun his blade around gathering a great wind behind him." TRICK OF-" he was cut off by Cabba's shout.

Cabba's arms slammed down throwing his aura out." Not going to happen, not again!" his right hand hammered into Sauza's core. Blood or spit flew from the Demon's mouth and he dropped his sword. Cabba's left hand followed into the side of his Demon God foe's face. Sauza looked away with the strike unable to see Cabba's leg flashing up into his gut with a strong punt kick. He flew into the air and came down upon a left palm that dug into his core.

A yellow flash exploded out from Cabba's palm hurling Sauza into the air. Cabba's blue wreathed frame darted to the side and appeared about Sauza with clenched hands. They came down with a blustering boom that rocketed the Demon God down like a rocket. The Saiyan shot beyond this trajectory and palmed Sauza in the face, turning the momentum aside. Wrapping around his foe he drove a right knee down using the core of his foe as a springing point.

In the air above Sauza, Cabba shot down to hammer a knee into the chin of his downed foe. Sauza rolled through the air and Cabba was there at each rotation throwing a punch to keep the momentum going. The Divine Super Saiyan twisted and hammered his right shin across the Demon God's neck. The planet rumbled with the impact and the hooded Demon God took through the air like a purple missile. Cabba stayed in place only for a moment before giving chase.

"You hurt this planet!" a string of punches bounced Sauza's head around. Cabba's furious glare looking down into his eyes with each concurrent blow.

"You hurt Frost!" Cabba's leg shot into the gut of his Demon foe like a spear. Color temporarily left Sauza's face and he was shot away.

"You've attacked countless innocents!" the Sadala Defender shouted. He smashed his knee into the temple of the Demon God hurling him away like a paper bag in the wind.

Cabba's frame flashed over Sauza's flight path. Impacts dented the planet and rocked it, the angry Divine Super Saiyan letting loose with force." And you made a huge mistake by killing one of my friends!" Cabba's right hand bent Sauza's head back as it slammed into his chin. Sauza rocketed straight into the air with the punch blood and spit streaking from the corners of his mouth as he tore into the air.

Cabba's hands took on the Galick Gun position forming a massive sphere of purple-white energy." You're going to pay for that right now!" Cabba shouted vanishing with his incredible speed, hands pressing directly against Sauza's back." GALICK! BLAZER!" bellowing out angrily the sphere of purple energy smashed directly into Sauza's back. His face showed pain and agony as the beams light soon eclipsed his entire body with the sky filling purple flash of energy.

A beam tore out moments later ripping through the clouds and off the planet surface. Countless light years away it was sure to fizzle out, but at the moment it was tearing over Sauza's frame turning his outline within the beam into blackness before fading it out entirely. The steaming blue aura surrounding the Divine Super Saiyan lost its intensity as he looked at the point of impact, a purple glow exploding through the air outside the planet to bathe it in light again.

From the blinding field of light, Sauza's outline twisted down in a smoky trail of ashen air. His frame crashed against the ground after several seconds cratering the battle-torn planet with yet another scar. Hopefully, the last it would ever face.

Cabba's body shot from its spot in the sky to appear at the lip of the crater, arms folding over his chest. Writing at the bottom of the pit was Sauza, his burned skin and smoldering clothing inching toward his sword. Grabbing hold of the hilt he tried to plant it to serve as a cane but failed after falling face first into the dirt.

"It's over, you've lost," Cabba shouted looking down at Sauza with a cold stare. His right hand pointed down where a sphere of blue, Divine energy came into being." But I can't let you go! No second chances for someone like you," he said keeping the attack trained on the Demon God.

Sauza's hand reached to the top of the sword, where the blue gem began to flash." Hehehe, this isn't over Saiyan. The show's just begun," he laughed wrapping his fingers around the glowing weapon.

Before Cabba could fire his attack, Sauza vanished in a twisting black cloud that swallowed him and dissipated." Geh, damn it!" Cabba clenched his fists, aura blasting out in one final display of frustration.

Cabba's blazing blue aura faded away and he took back to where Keru's ki was.

He landed next to the tattered debris of the Wanderer's Library where Keru and Frost, looked down at Caulifla's body. Blood had pooled behind her body and color had left her skin to an almost ghostly white hue. The two Universe Six fighters turned solemnly to Cabba where tears were rolling down Keru's face.

"Cabba...Cabba, she's gone. I couldn't do anything to help her," Keru cried out, her hands framing her face. The battered Frost attempted to reached out to comfort the Legendary Super Saiyan, but movement amid the charred rubble prevented him from doing so.

"Keru, it's-" once again Cabba was cut off by the rustling in the debris.

Frost turned, his bleeding right hand pointing at the rubble with a glow of energy on the edge of his fingertip." Show yourself!" the former Emperor of the Universe yelled angrily, the ball of ki growing erratically charged.

A dorsal fin from atop stained red fur poked through the top of the rubble, a tattered robe following." Hey, hey, hey, don't shoot! It is just I, Doctor Rota!" the hog explained with a hurried tone.

"And from the looks of things you should most definitely need to know why they call me 'Doctor'," he snorted in a typical porcine manner.

"Why do they call you doctor and why now are you going to show it?" Keru shouted her fists clenching as her teary eyes sobbed.

Rota walked over, placing his hands in front of Caulifla's body." I am the most well-read person in the entirety of Universe Six. None have a deeper understanding of the magic and mysticism of this place than myself," he squealed in nervousness. He pointed his right and left hands toward the downed Caulifla, a furrow of his brow coming to fruition.

"That means, of course, that I know how to help your friend in her unusual circumstances," Rota continued to say as a green glow surrounded his hands and Caulifla's body.

The wound on Caulifla's core began to fill over with flesh and muscle while the blood resting behind her seemed to disappear entirely. Color filled her fair complexion again while the scruffs of combat began to fade away entirely. Her torn clothes even seemed to repair while the disjointed locks of hair fell back into black. After mere seconds there was nothing to show that she had even faced the edge of the Janemba-like demon's weapon, or that she had been dead.

Moments later her almond-shaped eyes opened. She sat up and placed her hands between her crossed legs. Keru pounced onto her with a tight hug while Cabba and Frost could not help but smile." Caulifla, you're okay!" Keru shouted gleefully into her best friend's ears, teary eyes dribbling down behind Caulifla's head so she could not see them.

"What are you talking about of course I'm okay," Caulifla laughed patting her on the back to comfort her." Who knew this whole library would be a mess though, and where is the guy that we're supposed to be meeting?" she asked looking around to find the red skinned pig, who folded his hands behind his back.

"Rota, what was that all about?" Frost asked as Caulifla glared to the glasses bearing pig.

' _I'd rather explain this to you telepathically. The Caulifla you see before you is the Caulifla that you got off the ship with, however the magic that I used to restore her came at the cost of taking her back to that exact moment before you exited the craft. In her mind no time has elapsed since then, but for the rest of us time had progressed normally,_ ' the red furred being explained to both Cabba and Frost.

' _Then, she doesn't remember anything?_ ' Cabba asked as she stood up.

' _Not really no. The experience she felt will be more or less a nightmare that will quickly fade away with time,_ ' the pig explained sternly.' _Do prevent her from dying again, I can only rewind someone's once and it takes quite the toll on my body. That is why I picked somewhere as far flung as the Wanderer's Library to be my base of operations._ '

' _That's fine, but do you have any other trick?'_ Frost answered back, gesturing to Rota as Caulifla attempted to speak up again.

' _Why of course, none on the level of that one though,_ ' the hog explained with a snort.

"This is Doctor Rota and he will be accompanying us until we can defeat the Demons."

Rota adjusted his glasses and bowed." Yes, how do you do?" he asked playing along with the act.

Caulifla's hands found her hips." He doesn't look much to me, but I guess you can't just a book by its cover," she winked toward him.

' _Does she know? No, of course not,_ ' Doctor Rota stepped back for a moment and bowed." Indeed," he smiled clasping his hands behind his back.

* * *

Hit landed against the ground back first, his red eyes looking at the sky." I can see that your will to fight has started to slip away. How sad," Cell mocked from the sky his right and left hands cupping at his side." At least you aided in the testing of this new form to some extent, for that I'll give you a swift and merciful death!" Cell shouted as the sky turned blue with a blinding field of ki.

"KAME-" Cell shouted as some of that light flickered into the space between his cupped white hands. Hit's forearms propped himself up in those moments, the trickle of purple rolling from his mouth dripping from his chin." HAME!" Cell continued to charge ki. Hit's hands pressed against the broken ground and he put himself in a kneeing position. Above an azure orb flashed beams of light down over the planet, chunks of which tearing toward Cell's body.

'Tch!' the light, the sky, the torn ground all froze. Panes of 'stained glass' filled the air around Hit as he floated into the air looking coldly at the chimera.

' _Everything that I have done to you has proven useless. It seems you have some sort of regeneration,_ ' Hit noted to himself reaching to his cheek and flicking a long strand of bloody saliva away.' _And it is on a level greater than anything I've ever seen,_ ' the crimson eyed warrior noted balling his fist.' _I need to find a way to overcome it,_ ' the Infallible Assassin thought, floating parallel to Cell's face, which was frozen in his Time Leap perfectly.

His right hand spiked between Cell's eyes and he floated back to the ground.' _I need him to be shaken for that to happen though. The longer this goes the more I will learn about his ability,_ ' Hit noted assuming a kneeling position against the ground staring up at his golden-orange foe.

Time resumed." HAA-AGH!" Cell shouted falling back with a blast of force. His Kamehameha ripped out over the horizon and into space.

Cell reached up to his nose to find it bleeding, his pink eyes trailing down to Hit as he pushed up to his feet." Perhaps I judged you too soon strongest in Universe Six. You obviously have some fight left in you," snidely Cell replied looking toward the assassin with a grimace, the blood fading away with his regeneration.

Hit's image on the ground faded away as another Hit stepped through the air. His knuckles hammered into the golden skinned bio-Android throwing him away with a burst of air. Hit followed with a flurry of punches to the body and face that pelted the chimera back in an explosion of pinging sounds. His right leg pulled back before firing into the chest of his taller foe, it caved in the black armor there shooting Cell away.

Hit seeing Cell shoot away reached to his waist to click the center of his golden belt buckle. The skirt that wrapped his hips fell into his open palm, the weight sagging his arm momentarily." Oh? Weighted clothing?" Cell chuckled charging in with a right fist.

Hit's left arm swiped out knocking the incoming punch away while his right hand wrapped itself in the removed clothing." Yes," Hit replied hammering the incoming Cell in the cheek with the excess weighted skirt. It crushed the air sending Cell away with a trail of blood running from his mouth.

The purple skinned warrior dropped the skirt and shot after Cell with enhanced speed. Hit's right hand hooked into Cell's chin and his left embedded itself over where Cell's heart would have been if Cell were a human. Hit's hand moved and smashed into the golden bug's core doubling him over with equal efficiency. The assassin followed with a left hand that blasted into Cell's temple, with the force shooting out the other. Hit's left hand then wrapped Cell around the wrist hurling him over with a hip toss.

Cell flipped to a stop shaking his head in confusion. He looked up and Hit's drawn right hand fired out. A Phantom Punch escaped from it smashing through Cell's left shoulder and causing him to fall back. Cell took upward and another invisible punch pinned down through his chest. Hit followed by throwing a flurry of punches against the air with a rain of force barraging the chimera. God Cell's teeth chattered as the impacts shredded through his golden armor, driving him back.

"You can do that all you'd like, it hardly matters to me," Cell said flexing his muscles to push the damaged portions away with a glowing flash.

Hit charged down with a right hand. Cell reached up and blocked it with his forearm, a meeting of two immovable objects blasting a wave of force over the place. Cell bucked Hit off and kicked him squarely in the jaw. He followed through with a left palm strike to the cheek." Have you ever wondered what the core this planet looked like?" the chimera asked rocketing to the ground with Hit's face firmly beneath his palm.

Hit's left elbow struck the amalgam in the side knocking him off. A quick Phantom Punch through the forehead knocked Cell back and gave Hit time to return to his position." Sorry, not today," Hit raised his hands above his head in stance.

Cell shook his ringing head, a strand of blood running down from the corners of his mouth." Ah, you are an annoyance. A capable warrior, but an annoyance," Cell spat taking at Hit rapidly.

His right hand took after Hit and he pushed it aside with a quick chop. Cell's knee rocketed toward his chin and Hit ducked around it before pushing Cell away at the hip. Cell paused his left leg being wrapped around for Hit's temple. The trained hitman threw his arms out and blocked it allowing the impact to push him back. Cell's right foot cut upward at the assassin's chin, missing narrowly with a head weave. Straightening, Cell's right fist jabbed at Hit's chest to which Hit pushed it away with a palm strike.

Hit came in with a kick that Cell grabbed at the sole. He twisted out of the grapple with ease while throwing his other leg around for a kick. Cell ducked around it while coming it with a punch of his own. Hit's knee pushed into the chimera's chest pushing off and opening him for a right jab. Cell dodged it however with a chop aimed for Hit's ribs. The purple skinned assassin dodged it and tried to bring his elbow down against Cell's head. Cell threw a crossed guard up that reflected the force and carried Hit away.

Hit looked at Cell calmly.' _I hit him several times with the Phantom Punches, not to get him into position,_ ' Hit said to himself gesturing to Cell to keep it coming.

"Don't worry I did not intend of stopping!" the bio-Android shouted placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

He appeared beside Hit, striking out with an Instant Transmission aided kick. It smacked into the side of the assassin's head flinging him through the air with a deafening boom. Cell repeated the gesture to his brow and vanished again. This time he appeared above a knocked crazy Hit delivering a right handed punch to the face that batted the Universe Six warrior aside. He rinsed and repeated the motion to spark beneath Hit with a matching sole kick to his lower back. Hit's body arched in agony and he shot into the air.

Cell charged up after him with brutal efficiency. His right hand hammered into Hit's face knocking him back in a stumble. A left kick followed to the core of Universe Six's strongest warrior. Then, the golden-orange forearm over the bio-android raced up into his chin shooting his head back. Cell followed with a right knee strike to the chest that transformed into a knee kick. Hit trailed back and Cell unloaded with an invisible flurry of blows that batted Hit back with a terrifying boom in the air. He proceeded to backhand the assassin's face before driving him to the ground with an overhead ax fist.

Hit's body spiked wreathed in the golden aura of his impressive foe, he smashed into the ground and sent a ripple through the planet and all of space. Cell's power was not to be trifled with no matter how tactical Hit had been in his approached." All right, this parody has gone on long enough! Prepare to die!" Cell pointed his index finger down with a ball of red-purple light sparked into being.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Cell shouted releasing a flurry of Death Beams toward the downed Hit.

The assassin looked up at the incoming beams and grinned his right hand opening. The beams froze in the air several dozen feet in front of their firer, who was equally stilled in his grunts to fire the attack. Streaks of purple light ran from the edges of his body to a spot in front and behind him forming a compact ball that seemed like a prison cell that rested around the living Android. Hit's hand closed turning the bars tighter around Cell's body to keep him in place firmly.

"I figured that your body was far too durable for something like my punches to defeat you," Hit floated from the ground, kicking off toward the levitating Cell." So, I stopped you from moving giving me the time I need to do this!" Hit's right hand pushed into Cell's face where a ball of purple energy formed, fanning beams of which chasing out.

"As if it would be that easy, you think I couldn't notice your little gallivanting through time?" Cell mentioned from behind Hit, index finger glowing with an energy beam." Good job capturing that Multiform duplicate though. It provided quite the feasible target for your time freezing," Cell chuckled firing the energy beam from his index finger.

Hit's body was pierced by the attack as was the Multiform clone, the clone however was the only thing to fall to the ground dead as Hit's image fractured away like glass." It seems that I am not the only one to fall for a clone!" Hit's hands were pointing forth in a diamond-like shape.

"Wha-" Cell turned feeling his time being stalled and stopped by the bars of purple energy that reached out from the front of his body.

Hit's right and left hands then dropped from their position to gather energy." A true assassin never misses their mark, I've faced this technique before," Hit smirked gathering the same purple energy his duplicate had.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

"Keh, Yato, who did he kill?" Toriko asked heavily, standing up to his vertical base.

Yato's blue eyes narrowed and shook." Everyone," Yato's hands clenched while he and Liquiir stayed squared opposite Actaeon.

* * *

Liquiir and Yato appeared on the God of Destruction's planet via his teleportation nodding." You did a pretty good job Liquiir. Those goons were coming from all over the place and you handled it like no big deal," the blue eyed Hakaishin patted the fox on the shoulder with a smile on his face.

"Well, your help was definitely appreciated. It does come across a bit strange though that we didn't run into the pair that were hunting me down," the fox sighed. He cupped his chin thinking while Yato walked toward the palace.

"It's no big deal, maybe I scared them off for good when I dropped in," Yato shrugged heading to the open doors to his palatial estate. He pushed the door open with closed eyes and a smile on his face." Hey everyone! We're back, it looks like we knocked out this whole invasion thing before it started!" he shouted with his words ringing through the regal estate.

Yet there was no reply of glee nor the sound of footsteps. That fact alone caused the black haired God of Destruction to open his eyes. What he saw was etched into the back of his mind permanently.

Bodies, those of his friends, were strewn through the main hall of the palace. Blood laid in pools along the ground and huge smolder holes rested in the wall. The followers and trainees he had taken on were sprawled out in varying positions.

"Gin!" he muttered looking around. Next to his resting throne the Shin-jin sat crumbled face down with a pool of purple running down from his body and onto the floor." Nach!" his eyes quickly found the Saiyan's body folded over itself in a heap along the ground." Daiz!" he shouted to find that his Kobatchin aid was thrown through the wall, his boots dangling from the smoldering hole motionless.

"Hyori! Hyori!" Yato's blue eyes danced hurriedly, his senses shooting out trying to sense the presence of his handpicked attendant. She was nowhere to be seen but her ki was close, fading quickly.

Liquiir watched as the Hakaishin vanished, unable to process exactly what he was seeing.' _What happened here? There are all Yato's allies surely,'_ the fox looked around in a daze.

Yato found her body laying in a crater in an adjacent room, arms fanned out to the side and shallow breaths escaping from her mouth." Hyori, hang in there," he picked her up by the back of her head, blood running down from her black hair over his hands.

"Yato..." she mumbled softly with her dull pink eyes reaching up to his face.

"Hyori, don't waste your energy. I know a healing planet I'll get you there right now," Yato shouted to her desperately tears brimming his eyes. Liquiir peered through the doorway curiously, catching onto where the God of Destruction had gone.

She reached a weak hand up placing it on the side of his head." There's no time, I'm going to die..." she explained voice growing weakly. The blood running from her mouth fell off her chin onto her shirt with a pain." The last thing I can do for you is to tell you that a Dragon did this..." she gulped a shiver running through her rapidly cooling body.

"A Dragon?" Yato looked up with a furrowed brow.

"H-he...called himself Actaeon...and he was heading to-" she was cut off with a cough spilling blood from her mouth onto her chin again.

"Hyori! Hyori!" Yato shook with a seething rage, his teeth grinding together.

Hyori shook awake, gulping." Planet Gourmet, to...take care of Toriko...and the others," she wheezed as the coldness of death began to grow closer.

"Hyori! Come on, stay with me please," he looked at her as her pink eyes lost all of their light.

"Goodbye, Lord Yato, I love..." a final stream of blood came from her mouth running down her cheek. That was the bookend of her life.

Yato removed the white scarf that hung on his neck. Slowly, he wiped the blood from her skin forming a red blotch upon it. He stood up and put his index and middle fingers over her eyelids, pulling them down gently over the now dead attendant.

"I'll kill him Hyori, for everyone!" Yato growled.

* * *

"I'm sorry to hear that," Toriko bowed his head as Yato's blade sparked with blazing blue light.

"Don't worry, I'm focused now," Yato coldly said pointing his glowing blade toward Actaeon Shenron." You can rest Toriko, the four of you deserve that. Liquiir, you are still with me, aren't you?" he said sternly turning his attention to the three tailed fox.

"I am Yato, until the end," the orange-yellow Liquiir replied nodding.

"Good, I'll need your back-up!" Yato shouted blasting off with his peak speed toward the Shadow Dragon.

Actaeon threw his right hand out, pushing away the charging Yato momentarily. The Hakaishin flipped around upon himself to bring the blade down. This blow unfortunately missed, and the Shadow Dragon faded back where Liquiir appeared with a barrage of punches. The ashen Actaeon weaved through the attacks carefully until a screaming blue blade hissed by him.

He pushed the fox away with a kick that thundered Liquiir away while the blade danced around his dodging frame. His right knee came shooting toward Yato's core and the Hakaishin threw his left hand out atop the knee preventing it from making contact with a parry. The Sword Sekki came slashing for Actaeon's head, to which the Shadow Dragon palmed Yato in the side. Air crushed away and the cat-eyed God was shot away with a crackling boom of force.

Liquiir blurred into view again, his bushy three tails flourishing in Actaeon's face. The fierce warrior knocked them aside while drawing his left hand back. It fired out and Liquiir fell beneath the strike. Twisting on the ground he used his tails to take out the legs of the Shadow Dragon throwing him into the air. Smiling, the fox retreated from belong as the song of a sword blared through the sky.

Actaeon arched his back and placed his right and left hands against the ground. The slash of the God of Destruction met the ground right in front of him. The blue edge of the weapon quickly spread out along the curvature of the planet slicing the landmass they were upon from the rest of the world. Yato drew Sekki back and charged running along the sudden seam in the planet with a leer of primal aggression plain upon his face.

His next slash raced out and Actaeon threw his longer leg out. It crashed into Yato's side a satisfying crunch ringing across the world as the landmass continued slouching off from the rest. He brought that leg down and pumped his other leg out, smashing it into Yato's nose. The God of Destruction shot away tumbling. Actaeon proceeded to fly after him with wings broadly reaching, his speed closing the gap in no time.

Yato's left foot swept out striking the airborne Shadow Dragon in the face. Actaeon leaned back from the kick using it as an elastic means to throw his right hand back down into the troublesome Hakaishin's face. What he found instead was a right hook from the black hand of his foxy foe Liquiir. The strike blasted him in the cheek snapping his head aside. He snapped it back quickly where a blade's edge tried to cut him off at the neck, a flap of his massive wings providing the propulsion to avoid the strike.

Yato and Liquiir stood side by side as their landmass continued to slide away from the rest of the planet. The thinning atmosphere from the removed part had little effect on the triangular stare between the warriors as they took toward each other again.

Liquiir's left leg flashed into Actaeon's face but the Shadow Dragon anticipated, pushing him away. A slash from Yato was avoided in the same motion while a back fist to the face struck the God of Destruction away. Liquiir righted and charged with a left jab. It missed and Actaeon punished him with a knee strike to the core, the fox hacked as he fell away. Actaeon turned to the side where the blade whirred again, palming Yato's face with a sudden thrust to hurl him back again.

The crafty fox slapped Actaeon with a high martial arts kick to the cheek. Actaeon stumbled and Liquiir followed with a barrage of right and left handed blows that lined the Shadow Dragon's torso. He bounced back onto the heels of his feet to strike with a lightning-like right knee strike. This threw Actaeon back over the thinly sliced landmass, his right hand digging a trench into the crumbling surface while an angry glare shone in his crimson eyes.

Actaeon pushed from the ground and toward Liquiir with alarming speed. His path was cut off by a zinging blade. He rolled out of the way of the attack and charged Yato. The God of Destruction sheathed his weapon and balled his fists. Actaeon threw the first punch which Yato pushed aside, his own fist shooting in. The Shadow Dragon knocked it away before trying for a thrust kick that would have struck the Hakaishin in the face had he not slammed his knee into the back of the Dragon's leg.

This only tipped the Dragon forward with a punch that Liquiir interfered with by a firing a ki blast into his face. The Shadow Dragon moved through the blast, but Yato had gotten some distance, his sword drawn yet again." Good timing Liquiir," Yato huffed looking to his ally with a nod.

"Don't thank me yet," Liquiir replied as the Shadow Dragon vanished.' _He's so fast, I couldn't follow that,_ ' the fox's eyes darted around while his ears twitched about.

Yato's face was crashed into with a right hand from the reappearing Shadow Dragon. The God of Destruction smashed into the stationary part of the planet while the slab they had been battling on got further away. Liquiir had no time to look back to assure the safety of his ally, instead he was forced to defend.

His core was hammered into with a sharp knee strike that threw him into the air. A right hook followed its trajectory into the side of his face, slamming him onto the ground. The fox rolled reaching his feet with the momentum, though that was hardly a good thing. Actaeon punched him in the face from the right. Then, the left. Then from below. Then from above. This barrage bounced Liquiir about while Actaeon grinned from several feet away.

The Shadow Dragon shot to Liquiir and grabbed his by the throat. The fox's feet left the ground and he dangled with blood running from the length of his muzzle and a single eyes shut from swelling." You are the first to go!" Actaeon shouted opening his left palm where a black energy ball formed.

Yato flashed beneath him with a right punch to the gut. It folded the skin there and pierced the Shadow Dragon with enough force to cause a release. Yato grinned as Liquiir's feet met the sliding landmass and he sprang up with a spinning back kick to the fact that knocked Actaeon off balance. He followed by elbowing the Divine Shadow Dragon in the chest and pushing off with a dropping leg sweep. This tipped Actaeon off his feet and left him open.

Liquiir seeing this delivered a clawed slash to his side. The swipe thrust Actaeon from the splitting part of the planet and straight into the air. The fox dabbed the blood from his lips and smiled before shooting straight up not far behind. Liquiir's right foot smashed into Actaeon's head slapping him away with a deafening boom. He followed after in a corkscrew flight that rotated Actaeon with it. The ashen Shadow Dragon winced with the assault of fox, carefully scanning for an opening.

That came when Liquiir drew back his right hand for a punch. It ripped out and Actaeon countered it. His right hand grabbed Liquiir by the face, a booming throw and explosion shooting him to dismembered part of the planet below. The fox's frame exploded there cratering the landmass and slowing it substantially with the brutality of the impact.

From there Actaeon palmed Yato's palm strike, a clapping sound showing his successful counter. The Hakaishin followed with a knee strike that was kicked away and a rotating elbow that the charcoal skinned Dragon pushed with ease. The blue eyed God dodged a high thrust kick by bending back before popping up with a left jab. It struck Actaeon in the chin, but it failed to flinch the winged Dragon. He pulled it down quickly and kick the side of the Dragon's head allowing separation.

Actaeon wanted to keep the fight intimate however, giving a rush at Yato. The black haired warrior weaved through a pair of punches while trading one of his own into Actaeon's face. It failed to do much as a kick shot up catching the Hakaishin narrowly on the chin. Blood fell from the open wound and he tipped back. A spinning martial arts kick followed hammering the God of Destruction in the gut. The sound of bones creaking filled the air while a conical burst of sound shredded after Yato's body.

Actaeon's wings flapped once and he appeared atop Yato. His hands rained down like a barrage of meteors to which the God of Destruction threw out a guard that pushed the blows away. Their frames vanished momentarily stitching the sky with a patchwork of light and impacts, neither coming ahead but with Yato squarely behind his adversary. They flashed through a crackling ring of light together and Yato was pushed away with a forearm blow to the temple.

Actaeon brought his left elbow back into Yato's temple throwing the Eighth Universe's Destroyer away. The Shadow Dragon raced down with a fervent explosion of force to chase after Yato. His right hand hammered into Yato's core pushing him back into the air. Yato's mouth opened with a pained gasp shutting mere seconds later following a straight left jab into his face.

Yato burst away in a downward spiral, a stream of blood rushing up from his mouth. His blue eyes closed and Actaeon shot down wrapping his right hand around the ankle of the Hakaishin. A huge knee strike followed crashing against Yato's core. Spit flew from his mouth with another pained shout. Actaeon spun around hurling the God of Destruction down to the landmass below, an explosion of wind tracing around Yato's body.

Actaeon tried to rocket down after Yato when a flaming ball of ki hammered into his cheek. A sparkling explosion of blue flames searing out over his face, the dirt stained body of Liquiir floating there with several flickers of fire whipping around his body.

Liquiir leered at Actaeon while spitting out a stretch of blood." Yato, are you going to be able to keep going?" the fox asked his ally curiously, a swallow settling in his throat.

Yato's left hand reached up to his neck rolling it to loosen a kink, pain from other wounds showing on his face." I'm not going to die that easily. Not until I know that this guy isn't coming back," grimacing Yato replied

"I have you right where I need you!" Actaeon laughed throwing his hands out palm first to the side. Two huge spheres of black-red energy appeared at his sides, the dark sky above rumbling with their discharge." GIGA CRASHER!" he flung the blasts forth with a deafening explosion of sound, ripples of space and time flowing out from around their immense power.

Yato looked up with a furrowed brow.' _This is dangerous,_ ' his right and left hands locked on the hilt of his sword.

"You do seemed to listen very well! Severance!" Yato hollered quick drawing his blade and running it against the first attack. A blue slash flayed the attack in half where the two parts fizzled out into fading particles of white light. Yato's problem came when the second sphere was upon him, his blue eyes looking up at it in shock.

"Hah!" confidently Actaeon chuckled as the blast seemed prepared to engulf Yato.

'SCHLINK!' a blue light surged from the surface of the severed continent and into the sky, blasting half of said space bound continent away at a rate far greater than before. Actaeon's attack however sat at the center of the slash. It passed through the Giga Crasher and toward the Shadow Dragon himself, had he not moved out of the way.

"I thought you were done!" Actaeon shouted looking for the sword bearing God of Destruction, who was equally surprised.

Toriko was in his field of vision instead; a quadruple aura of purple, blue, Bordeaux, and gold burning along his body." Us? You beat us up sure, but were not just going to give in," the large blue haired warrior asked enhanced flanked by his equally wrapped allies, the united Four Heavenly Kings.

Yato spun Sekki around in his grasp, the gleaming edge of the blade pointing toward the Shadow Dragon." Now is the part where we kill you!" he shot at Actaeon thrusting with the edge of his sword.

"Come and try it you flies!" Actaeon grinned at the gesture, muscles rippling with tension.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Moro had no idea what hit him, only that something had hit him. His body crashed through the air in a crimson cone of force, a flickering glare appearing in the back of mind as he observed. That glare became all too real mere billionths of a second later as a left hand struck against his face. Force ripped out and he shredded through the dark clouds like a knife through butter.

Uub's blazing frame zipped past Moro, a red boom filling the air mere feet before the goat-like being vanishing behind him. Impacts marked out in crimson light piled into the sorcerer from all angles, Uub's fragmented afterimages showing each intricate motion used to battle him. The real Uub appeared with arms crossed several hundred feet away to the tune of yet another crimson bang.

The goat's body spiraled to the ground in awe at the sudden influx of power from the human. He bashed back fist against the tattered field below and his dark aura temporarily faded away.' _What ridiculous skill did the Dai Kaioshin take? It turned the entire tide of our battle and had nearly put me out of commission. He is always so troublesome,_ ' Moro's nails bit into the ground and he pulled himself up to a vertical base.

Uub's frame shot by again with another blast of force. Moro's feet left the ground and a flurry of impacts rocked his body throwing his head and body around in unnatural positions. A pair of boots touched down behind him and a sideswiping strike hammered simultaneously, hurling the blue furred Divine goat to the ground in a trench.

"Moro, you have a choice to leave right now. I'll let you head back to the Demon Realm without any more of a fight," Uub said through the blazing pink-red aura that danced along his body, his black eyes staring forth with his back to the goat. The human's other senses were trained on the stunned being as he wobbled up to a vertical base." You would be wise to take that to heart, because if this goes on, I am going to kill you," the mohawked fighter explained throwing down an ultimatum for the horned being.

"Geh," Moro's hands clenched, the stolen energy of Son Goku exploding into his dark aura with a blue shade. His blunt teeth ground together at the thought of being spared by the Dai Kaioshin and the wretched thought of failing." You should know the answer to that question is a resounding no!" Moro's balled fists opened as he raised them, a tandem beam of black energy raced out for Uub's back.

Uub turned back, his black pupils taking on a red ring momentarily." You're right, I should have known," his foot kicked out, a red flame shooting from the planet's surface as he rocketed toward Moro.

The blasts struck like cannon fire, blasting Uub back momentarily. His flaming body though cut through their force and came toward Moro like a guided missile. His right hand fired down, and Moro blocked it with a forearm wash throwing his left hand out for the reincarnate's face. The punch traveled in slow motion and Uub twisted away from it appearing on the ground several feet in front of Moro.

Uub charged again leaving yet another explosive ring of red light. Moro's arms were crossed however to prepare for the blows. They hammered along his calculated guard with deafening force, spikes of the ground behind him being pulled up with the force he distributed. Uub's flickered frame behind him looked back and came back in with an equally powerful charge.

Moro's head weaved around the blinding speed of his adversary, a punch trying to catch the human in the core. It missed and Uub's afterimage flickered into his face. The blue furred being's head snapped to the wayside with a boom. Uub twisted over the caprine entity's head and delivered a knee strike between the horned warrior's eyes. Crimson light crackled about off Moro's forehead and his body exploded away both arms flailing crazily.

Uub's left hand met the air and he pushed back at Moro. The goat's hand opened filling the air with a stream of black energy spheres. Uub's crimson frame danced through the blasts, his crimson aura disappearing momentarily as he moved through. His mohawked flapped along to the wayside as he reached the blue goat's face, drawing his right hand back. That balled fist crushed into the cheek of the horned being knocking his head down with a sky splitting boom.

The ally of the Demon Realm ripped to the ground in a downward spiral, red eyes turning toward the Kaioken wreathed human. Uub's image flickered and Moro's left hand pointed up toward the flying warrior. Black lightning ripped from the sky striking down into the back of the mohawked warrior.' _The Dai Kaioshin is relentless. I have to put an end to this now,_ ' Moro thought flipping from his downward momentum and landing on the ground.

'WHAM!' before he realized what hit him Uub's knee shot into his chin. Moro's head threw back and he stumbled several feet before stopping. His head swung down locking eyes with the reincarnated Majin Buu noting the seriousness that was there.

"I have you now!" Moro's hands clasped together. The air around the Kaioken wreathed warrior turning to metal that shot onto his body forming a shell.

Uub looked at him, continuing to burn his Kaioken aura." Don't be so sure," Uub mentioned as the metal turned to marbles. These marbles dropped from the human's frame encircling him on the ground as he walked toward the goat." You are not the only one that is adept in the magic," he stepped jovially.

As he continued to walk a zinging sensation caught Uub off guard.' _Huh? Where did that idea come from?_ ' Uub thought as something pinged in his mind Moro's eyes noticing the moment of lapse.

The gap proved utmost useful for the goat-like mage. He charged in with his right hand sharpened, it pierced Uub's heart and sent him sliding backward, blood rushing from the corners his mouth in a glob. A kick to the wound followed as Moro pulled his blood soaked arm out. Uub wobbled back spraying blood from the wound, his eyes starting to water as the Kaioken faded. Moro's hand opened and a black dome of energy spawned from the ground detonating on Uub and shooting him into the air.

Moro appeared overhead raising down with a series of blows. Uub's body jostled left and right while his black eyes glassed over. Moro's foot swung out into his chin throwing the human back with a deafening cacophony. Uub's frame struck the ground like a skipping stone, craters spread beneath his back on each skip and his head banged against rocks and other debris. When he came to a stop Moro's left hand pierced him through the stomach, digging a second gaping hole in his body.

"This is where you die, Dai Kaioshin!" Moro's index finger gestured upward. A pillar of lava, wreathed in his own dark ki, rocketed up from the ground. It pierced Uub's body and shredded into the sky his panicked scream filling the air in agony." That is where you are to draw your last breath!" he clenched his hand turning the lava to an obsidian statue, then into one made of metal trapping Uub's body within the core.

There was nothing to the sculpture, its metallic edges a cold coffin consuming the World Martial Arts Champion." I've finally done it, he's gone. And this planet is going to follow the same vein!" Moro raised his right hand drawing white balls of energy from the landscape.

The metallic framework consuming Uub's body began to chatter. Then, it rattled further with the ground beneath it cracking in places as a red glow emanating from those fractures. The center of the metal began to boil with crimson light. Then, it pushed outward, a handprint appearing at first followed by a dozen impacts that shook the planet. Moro's attention turned quickly to the mound of metal shock plastered on his face as the metal buckled.

"YAAAHHH!" Earth moved with Uub's voice rising. The metal that surrounded him shredded into nothingness as rocks and other debris that was strewn over the battlefield soared into the air. Uub floated above the ground with the two holes in his torso closing while the burns from the magma sutured themselves to perfect condition.

Moro's brow furrowed, his frustration mounting in ground teeth." You wretched God!" Moro howled pointing his right hand toward the sky. Dark energy exploded there with a rumbling thunder and a blast that expanded to fill the sky that sat above him.

Uub's frame flickered past, a single crimson point appearing in Moro's core. Air escaped his lungs as the blow took effect hurling him beyond the stationary human behind him. The energy that floated in the sky dissipated as Moro rolled along the ground in a hasty panic.

"I tried giving you the chance to go Moro!" Uub's voice came in his ear as an elbow strike flattened the goat against the ground.

"But you didn't take it!" Uub threw his arms down to his sides." And now!" his arms tensed as a faint white light surged through his body.

Uub's body took on that same Divine glow amid the crimson aura. Moro rose with a shaking in his head, the pooling energy catching his attention." KAI! KAI!" Uub's hands slammed together into a balled position. The golden light surging from his body reached into his hands. The ground beneath his feet regained its life despite the damage done to it by the planet eater.

"No! No! NO!" Moro shouted in a panicked tone. His black shoes rode over the ground in heavy footsteps a swallow freezing in his through.' _This truly is the Dai Kaioshin! I knew it, but now I have to kill him before he can use that technique again!_ ' Moro's right hand rose where a sphere of black energy form, crackling with the blue energy of Son Goku that had been taken and the energy of the planet as well.

"KAI KAI MATORU!" Uub shouted releasing the beam of white-gold energy from his hands aiming directly at Moro.

"What! No!" Moro shouted as the attack was upon him, his own beam failing to be fired.

' _Foiled again! By this wretched Kaioshin!_ ' he growled lowering his head angrily.

' _Nonsense, a mere setback,_ ' Mechikabura's words rang in his mind, as did the sound of fingers snapping.

Moro's body glowed within a smoking black field and he vanished just before impact. The beam Uub fired shot off the planet's surface leaving a trail of restoration in its wake, a Divine ki spreading from the blast as it flew by.

Uub lowered his hands and raised a brow." Huh? Where did he go?" Uub asked looking around dropping the blazing Kaioken that surrounded his body.' _Well, his energy isn't lingering around near here, so he must have got away. I wonder how everyone else is doing?_ ' Uub thought reaching his senses out.

' _What! Goten's down, and Trunks isn't far beyond him. Rote and Marron too!_ ' his index and middle fingers found their way to his brow, Instant Transmission taking him way.

* * *

Goten was laid out on the bottom of the canyon, his body sparking with streaks of heat and discharge. Blood and spit mixed from the corner of his mouth while his black hair clung tightly to his sweaty skin.

He had succeeded in defeat his opponent, the Masked Saiyan. The red eyes that were situated within the mask had snuffed out a sign of his defeat. Further proof came from the Saiyan's body being embedded in the crater's wall having a trench behind him that ran tangent to the initial point of impact. Blood ran from the corners of his mouth showing beneath the mask and onto the broken armor that covered his chest.

Slowly, Goten's eyes opened and he reached out for a rock to pull himself up on. Every muscle in his body ached from the prolonged use of the Super Kaioken, but he will to move forth was greater than the pain.' _I can't believe that worked. I could have sworn that my body was going to give up half-way through that,_ ' he mused mentally grasping the nearest stone and falling back on his face.

The half-Saiyan pushed up again, blood and sweat falling from his brow in the struggle." You somehow did it Goten," he cheered aloud to himself, pushing up to a position on all fours.

Behind him, the wall burst as limbs were pulled free from entrapment. Boots clacked against the ground unscathed with the son of Goku knowing exactly what had pulled free. His head slumped down, and his fists clenched tightly.' _There is no way that I'll be able to use another Super Kaioken right away, my body's fried_ ,' he muttered pulling up to a kneeling position.

Footsteps followed across the crater slowly, dust crunching and kicking up as the figure approached. His black hair rose from a palming position to a spiking inferno of gold. The next step caused it to crackle with discharge and a fierce narrowed look peered through the eye slits still a crimson glare. Discharge burst out of the air in crimson spirals while his right hand pointed toward the Saiyan's back.

"Geh," Goten tensed pulling up to his feet.' _Super Saiyan Two? This guy's unstoppable,_ ' he thought feeling the immense ki wash over his mind.

The hand of his opponent tapped him on the shoulder, dropping him down to his knees." You're finished," the gruff tone of the Masked Saiyan rang in his ear as the warrior continued by." You've served your purpose for now," the golden wreathed warrior continued walking ahead of the kneeling Saiyan hybrid.

"Say what now?" Goten tried to stand up failing.

"Surrender, there is nothing you can do anymore," a female Saiyan bearing a similar mask appeared in a portal in front of the Masked Saiyan." The Demon Realm will win," the Masked Saiyan finished entering the portal as it closed.

' _Was that Gohan in that portal? My eyes have to be playing tricks on me,_ ' Goten thought falling back on his face with a thud.

* * *

"Hey there Trunks, hope you don't mind us butting in," a familiar voice caught his ear as the Dark Emperor's Flash was sawed into by a rolling disk of energy. It parted around the half-Saiyan and the two figures that had just arrived.

"Eighteen? Krillin?" the Super Saiyan Three asked looking at them with a raised brow.

Krillin smiled, his orange gi flapping by as he flicked a gray hair from in front of his face." Well, duh, you didn't think we'd miss out being in the sequel, did you?" Krillin asked with joviality.

"Get up, Trunks," Eighteen extended her hand to the half-ling.

"Thanks, you two, I owe you one," Trunks was pulled up to his feet as Krillin looked at the Masked Saiyan.

"Don't mention it," the Turtle School graduate said as the dark Super Saiyan landed opposite to them on the ground.

"This guy looks like if Vegeta was into masquerade balls," Eighteen scoffed at the Super Saiyan's appearance. His cold red eyes staring directly into her icy blue gaze.

Trunks nodded his head." He's nothing like my father though."

"You have reinforcements, a disgrace of a Saiyan," the Masked King scoffed swiping his right hand out to the side. A portal opened there revealing a masked female Saiyan waiting patiently by the side.

"I will deal with you at another date, all three of you," the Masked Saiyan informed with a scoff entering the portal.

"Who knew he'd chicken out with a little back-up? Eh Trunks," Krillin laughed as the Super Saiyan Three fell forward, his hair returning to its normal purple shade.

Trunks shook his head." He'll be back, I think there's something else going on in that mask of his," Bulma's son informed with a huff.

"Yeah?" Eighteen asked curiously with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure what though. Just from the feel of things it reminds me of when that Demon God, Demigra, came here all those years ago," Vegeta's son explained.

"Oh, really? That could be bad news. Hopefully, everyone else gets the hint too," Krillin said as Uub emerged from Instant Transmission.

"Hey, you guys got here first," the reincarnated Majin Buu smiled with a partially healed Goten over his shoulder.

"We were in the neighborhood," Eighteen replied with bitter sarcasm.

Trunks looked at Goten." What was that Kaioken trick?"

Goten scratched his cheek." Something I was saving for a rematch with you, but that crazy Masked Saiyan was too much to handle without it."

"I know the feeling," Trunks laughed, coughing." Ow, hurts to laugh."

Goten winced with a chuckle." I know the feeling."

* * *

Rote clutched to what he could of the broken Lookout, his Super Saiyan Three hair dangling while drips of blood ran down his other arm and onto his wife's wrist which he grasped firmly." Marron can you keep fighting?" he asked looking at the blood that was flowing from a cut on his chest.

"If you can," the daughter of Krillin assured her spouse as their Demon God foe loomed over them.

"How cute two insects trying to stand up to a Demon God," Dabura's tone rang through the air. The blade he materialized slashed down taking another part of the Lookout away and cornering the two warriors as they pulled upon on a remaining portion.

Rote looked down at his right hand and he helped Marron to her feet.' _Why can't I transform further? I doubt it would be enough to beat this guy, but at least Marron could get away,_ ' Rote balled his fist angrily, his inability to transform into a Divine Super Saiyan coming back to haunt him.

"You'll be the first!" Dabura rushed into Rote stabbing his sword forth.

"Rote!" Marron shouted as the Saiyan's core was pierced with the curved blade.

Slick drops of crimson fell from the tip of sword staining the broken white tiles of the Lookout and pushing further blood from the mouth of the half-Saiyan. Dabura raised the blade pulling Rote up with it, his right and left hands grasping at the blade in an attempt to keep it stable in his body." Bleh!" Rote coughed spilling more of his blood onto the tiles, the iron taste ringing in his mouth.

'Schlink!' the sword was yanked free from his torso with a sharp pull. Rote's blue-green eyes fell back to black and his long mane of hair returned to normal. A wet thud followed his body as it fell to the Lookout's tiles. His tilted head looked at Marron hollowly.

His left hand raised at her for a moment in a desperate effort and then it dropped into the blood of Saiyan blood that pooled around his body.' _Marron...I'm..._ ' his thoughts faded away into a cloudy mess, the sole thought of saving Marron being the constant.

Tears rolled down Marron's face, her blue eyes shaking as her Burst Limit aura stretched out." Rote! Rote!" she roared falling to her knees.

The shadow of the Demon God turned from in front of Rote's body toward her. His white boots stepped through the streams of blood while approaching the daughter of Krillin and Eighteen. The tip of his bloodied sword scraped into the marble tiles that brought her blue eyes up." Don't worry little one, you'll be joining him soon enough in the afterlife!" he put the tip of the sword under her chin, its edge digging into the flesh there just avoiding the blood that he so wanted to draw.

Marron looked up defiantly, her hands clenching tightly." He'll see you there first!" her right hand lifted, a huge spinning disk of ki appearing." Destructo Disk!" she shouted throwing it for Dabura's neck. The razor's edge ground against the crimson flesh there before spinning past into the sky far beyond the look out. Once there it wobbled to a standstill breaking apart into glassy shards of light.

"Uh, eh?" Marron looked up at Dabura scared noticing his head was still on his shoulder, unscathed.

"Excellent, a fighter until the end!" he drew the single handed sword back." Goodbye!" the blade ripped out toward her.

Instead it met a raised right forearm, biting into the flesh and drawing further blood. The rest of the figure was covered in a shell of blue-white light that cracked slowly, starting with the point of the blade's impact. As it broke down the battered and bloodied frame, the defender's identity became obvious. His black hair was styled upward, a flaming mass of cyan locks that matched the glowing hue of his eyes and eyebrows. Blood rushed from the stab wound in his stomach, but he stood resisting the edge of the attack.

"R-Rote..." Marron looked at her husband in awe, blue eyes continuing to water as blood kept running from the wound in his stomach.

"Marron, don't worry about me and run," Rote muttered through teary eyes.

"Okay," she pushed off and shot away in a charge while the half-Saiyan stood up fully.

"A Divine Saiyan transformation, how appealing," Dabura drew the sword from Rote's wrist and pointed it at his chin." You know, I would enjoy watching you run and struggle to hold on, but you and I both know this form is not even a bandage on that wound. You don't have to power left to throw a punch let along beat me," Dabura remarked coldly as Rote gasped for breath.

' _I know he's right, but I gotta give Marron some time!_ ' Rote balled his left hand drawing it up." Bold of you to assume that!" Rote shouted while blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

He threw it forward and went with it, his head and arm dropping with the motion. His fist swung inches in front of the lean Demon God and his chin stuck the ground with a light bounce. His blue haired head fell to the wayside losing its luster as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.' _I'm not making it past here, but hey you will, Marron. Daikon, you and Cha too. Go and fight for me, fight for the Neo Wolf Style too. I promised Yamcha after all,_ ' Rote smiled as his blue eyes closed.

' _I'll be seeing you soon, eh Mister Yamcha? I hope this doesn't dampen the opinion of me that you have,_ ' his mind went at ease and his face softened from the pain. The coldness he was feeling giving way to an immense warmth.

A blue ring exploded onto the Lookout, blasting Dabura's feet back with the impact of." Whis why did you send me here?" Beerus' voice carried into the sky as if to talk to his mentor. Then, his long ears twitched, and his eyes turned to the Demon God and the downed Saiyan.

"I see, that's Rote's body. You killed him, didn't you?" Beerus snickered looking to the Demon God, who was equally in shock.

"Beerus," Dabura clutched the hilt of his sword angrily." I figured you would come, but it doesn't matter you can't lay a finger on me or we will just kill your Kaioshin," the Demon King laughed while Beerus approached.

"Is that right? Kill my Kaioshin?" Beerus walked forth, his yellow eyes turning from Rote to Dabura." I'll let you in on a little secret, I'm not the Hakaishin anymore. Kill all the Kais you want, you are not going to be able to stop me," Beerus raised his right hand.

"Keh, what? What?" Dabura hissed backing away, until a fiery blue hand reached out and grabbed him around the shoulder.

"That Saiyan from back then, you're even stronger than Beerus," Dabura felt the former Hakaishin's leering eyes upon him while staring at Vegeta.

Dabura looked around with a scowl upon his face, nervousness setting it." I know when I am outmatched," the unnerved look of the Demon King gave way to a smile.

"Then you are just going to give in, wise choice. This is the end!" Vegeta's hand formed a sphere of blue light aimed for the Demon God.

"No, but it is the end of our skirmish," Dabura laughed vanishing instantly with some form of remote teleportation.

"Damn it, he got away," Vegeta shouted balling his fist.

' _He was much too young, too talented,_ ' Beerus scoffed as the body disappeared to the Other World." I should have been faster."

Vegeta folded his arms over his chest, sighing." A shame as it is, you can't stop you Beerus. I doubt that is the last we'll see of these Demon Realm warriors."

"I get the feeling you're right Prince Vegeta," Beerus sighed folding his arms over his chest.' _The other battles have to a close here on the Earth so for now, it is safe._ '

From what remained of the palace at the center of the Lookout, Dende and Popo emerged with a baby carrier in their hands." Katas was kind enough to let us into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, little Daikon has made it out safe," the Earth's guardian said looking to the pair of warriors on the Lookout.

"There is some solace at least," Vegeta said looking out to the horizon.

* * *

 ** _Planet Vampa..._**

Broly smashed a right handed into the Masked Super Saiyan's face, his head being thrown back with a colossal outpouring of energy. His left hand followed into the core of his masked foe shooting him back. The enraged Saiyan swung his head around to gather a sphere of energy in his mouth. That green wave was locked firmly on the opposing warrior ready of fire, at Broly's command.

"RAAAHHH!" he shouted blasting through the desert landscape of the planet with his fierce attack. It smashed into the masked warrior and plowed through an entire mountain range with its force. Thunder boomed in the sky while lightning poured down from the heavens in chains of green electricity. Broly's loud roar of anger continued until it reached the horizon line.

It breached the horizon and tore out into space, the other warrior trapped at the end of the attack. The planetoid Vampa became a shadow from the perspective of the energy blast as it smashed into the nearest celestial body. A plume of orange-red light exploded in the sky followed by a green hued singularity that pulsed out into a much larger energy sphere.

The ground beneath Broly trembled splintering and cracking from the might that he had used to push the attack from the world. His crazed yellow eyes looked at the explosion point with a sour stare, the winds caused by the celestial explosions finally crashing into Vampa and making it rock back and forth.

"Lemo! Hey, you alright?" Cheelai asked helping the felled orange alien up to his feet.

"I've seen planets explode, and I've felt supernovas on a ship at the edge of a solar system. Broly right now is way past something like a star blowing up, he could have destroyed this entire sol system with that blast," the alien informed, his rigid skin shivering with goosebumps.

"You mean he's even more crazy powerful than he was on Earth?" Cheelai asked curiously looking at her mentor and ally.

"No, he's not even a Super Saiyan yet. Those guys on Earth were stopping attacks like this, so he must be way stronger," the veteran Lemo explained as Broly's body shivered with pent aggression.

The cause for Broly's frustration came from that planetary distance away. The faint glow of distant stars turned sepia toned and the burning embers of the explosion snuffed out. Then, the sepia gave way to a green layer of light that pulsated wildly. Finally, space regained its normal hue along with a blossoming green-yellow inferno visible from the planet's surface, mainly because it was approaching at a ridiculous rate.

Broly's yellow eyes widened as the green flame descended onto him. His back slammed into the planet's surface at ridiculous speed with equally ridiculous force. The mass of Vampa beveled for thousands of miles around his body as an entire continent was thrown down into the crust. A pressure wave washed out the torn mountains asunder and threw tons of debris into the air. The dark clouds casting away the star's light.

The planet was a black as pitch after the explosion aside from the glowing green light that floated above the crater. Standing there was a being in the Legendary Super Saiyan form. His massive shoulders and broad chest flexed with a paled tone while his red pupil expanded to fill the entirety of the eye ports of the masked. His hair rising in an appearance that mimicked Broly's perfectly.

"KAKAROT!" the masked warrior shouted to the heaven's his aura ripping out in a crazy spiral that swept dust over the crater.

' _But between us Saiyans, I'm pretty sure you can call me Kakarot, Broly_ '

From the crater a blazing inferno of golden light exploded straight up. Two hands clenched tones of dirt while a bare torso emerged with dozens of inches of dirt descending from his body. His formerly black hair rose into a crown of flaming yellow spikes while his yellow irises were replaced with a blue-green hue. Broly's muscles tensed and pulsated with Super Saiyan ki.

The pair squared to one another, Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan. The planet around them quaked, giving up itself to the unyielding fury of the Saiyan warriors.

'THUUM!' their first sky shattering, world chattering blows connected. They met no defense instead their hands slammed into one another face's. Flashes of their aura stretched out beyond the height of their targets as the sound resonated through the air. Neither burly Saiyan flinched despite the size difference between the Legendary Saiyan and his Super Saiyan adversary. Instead they brought their hands back and split apart, locking eyes intensely in the process.

Then, off they flew. Hammering punches and kicks smashed into another beneath the dark curtain of the debris filled sky. Blistering sounds rammed out as flesh was twisted around hands and bones creaked under enormous kicks. Cracks sprayed through the landscape like a windshield that had been struck with a stone faint red-orange glows of magma long slumbering began to appear. The titans struck in tandem with balled right hands and their clash ended in a stalemate as they fell back from one another.

The green haired warrior recovered just a moment faster than his foe, and that was all he needed. A huge right hand scored in the sternum of the golden haired warrior gagging him for air and throwing him from the ground. A left fist compressed against Broly's nose while the Legendary Super Saiyan looked on. The Super Saiyan exploded backward from the force with both arms flailing wildly behind him. The Masked warrior charged in with another wildly swung right hand that spiked down into Broly's face throwing him to the ground.

That contact did not materialize as a lariat came from above, courtesy of the larger fighter, to hook under his chin and throw him into a mountain. Their impact spread out through it digging dozens of tons of rock away in an instant and trapping the Super Saiyan inside. The green haired Masked Saiyan laughed pulling his arm back, the palm of his right hand grabbing Broly by the face. A thunderous clap followed and the Super Saiyan was dragged up the mountain, shedding rocks and debris down over the landscape.

The Masked Saiyan threw Broly from the top of the mountain with an explosive tear in the air. His green frame blazed upward and behind the airborne Super Saiyan where a thunderous overhead kicked connected. It creaked Broly's back into an arch and shot him toward the ground. The fur around Broly's waist flapped and he struck face first into the immense crater that encompassed part of the planet. His head bouncing twice upon landing.

His opponent landed on the edge of the crater with a ground rumbling force. Each step that followed down to the bottom of the crater carried the same melody of earth shattering force. His blazing green -yellow aura shadowed over the dull Super Saiyan's, the sole flame on the dark planet.

His massive hand grabbed the smaller Super Saiyan by his crown of golden spike, yanking him from the ground like a vegetable.' BWACK!' the Legendary Super Saiyan's face compressed with a huge right hand, his mask chattering as he was forced to let go.

Broly landed into a kneeling position after the impact only to leap at his foe like a mad dog. His fist sat side by side in the core of the red and white donning Saiyan, shooting him from the crater with a flaming spike of golden energy. They hammered through sky bound debris and several dust storms before Broly released his charge on his foe, hurling him back further.

From there Broly took charge. His right hand thundered into the jaw of his Legendary adversary ripping the darkened sky asunder momentarily as the ashes soon sunk back together. A left jab plowed into the Masked Saiyan's stomach arching his back and releasing a thunderous boom into the air. Broly reared back and struck with another right hand to the face that knocked the masked warrior's head back. An overhead left hammer fist bopped the opposing warrior on the head striking him face down.

Broly's knee pushed up after that crushing into the chin of his larger foe. He pushed the opposing Saiyan from his knee and hammered in with a short armed lariat to the chest that hurled the Legendary Super Saiyan back. His right foot swatted up and hurled the masked fighter down onto the ground with a series of rolls and tumbles through the cracked landscape.

"HAAA!" Broly threw his left hand down. Ki appeared there in a large green sphere that condensed before swinging out from his hand. It rotated across the sky as the Legendary Super Saiyan stood up. Upon reaching his feet the green haired warrior was struck with the sphere where it released its energy.

The blast was deafening as it filled a several hundred foot swath of the massive crater with its light. Chunks of debris were strewn from the core as the blast expanded out into spiraling dome of jade destruction. Broly watched it twist out and condense again, his crazed blue-green eyes leering down at the target.

Through the smoke and fires of the dwindling attack the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared. His footsteps set off flashes of his green aura that clapped through the dark landscape like flashes of lightning while his flaming hair carved through the air like knives.

The Legendary Super Saiyan's footsteps transformed into an all-out sprint, aimed for the Super Saiyan that he blasted him. His huge right hand swatted into Broly's face knocking his head down and sending a pressure wave across the planet. He however did not expect the counter from his Super Saiyan foe, a right hand blasting into his chin. The green haired warrior tipped back drunkenly from the blow. His head snapped around leering at the Super Saiyan, who threw another heavy punch. It smashed the Masked Saiyan out of the crater and into the air.]

Broly followed quickly with a golden pounce, his shoulder digging into the toned core of his foe. The Legendary Super Saiyan shot back with a lurch and a narrowing of his crimson eyes. It hammered down with an ax fist that Broly punched away with a rising variant of the same technique. They wobbled back as their auras clashed and threw their left hand out at the same time. Both Super Saiyan warriors felt the blows connect with their cheeks and then the world shooting past as they separated.

The Legendary Super Saiyan charged his foe and blasted him in the face with a lariat. Broly looped through the air wildly after the blow and his foe took full advantage. A huge right hook embedded into his stomach doubling him over to make him gasp. The Saiyan's left followed blasting Broly across the face brutally. His right hand shot back up distorting the air as it smashed Broly's head back. Another angry left wrapped around driving Broly's head down with a crippling boom. He followed with another left that snapped Broly's head to attention.

Another lariat followed, shooting the golden haired warrior across the sky helplessly. Broly tried to stop but a spinning palm strike to the face stopped that before it could happen. He shot backward with arms flailing and eyes shaking. The Masked Saiyan charged and struck down against his chest with an ax fist cracking the sky as it threw him to the ground. Before Broly struck the Legendary Super Saiyan ripped over top of him, wrapping both tree limb like arms around his stomach.

An overhead throw blasted Broly's shoulders and head into the planet's surface, crushing further into the crater and rocking the world in the process. The Masked Saiyan rolled over and delivered another overhead throw to the same planet rattling tune. He switched his hips and delivered another folding Broly over himself like a cheap piece of paper. The Masked Saiyan released and took aim with a bull-like charge and lowered head.

His right foot met the small of Broly's back and threw him from the ground into the air. The Super Saiyan's head spat out a wad of blood saliva while he rolled through the air. The Legendary Super Saiyan crouched on the ground and slung himself up after his airborne foe for a huge right hand. It dug into Broly's face and compressed his nose. The force then tore the Super Saiyan away without warning, blood falling like streams from his nose in the process.

Broly's aura flared out and he found balance, crimson strands running from his nose while further rivulets came from an opened wound along his cheek." Heh! HAA!" Broly shouted a huge energy blast trailing from his mouth as he slung his head around.

It locked onto the Legendary Super Saiyan and flashed out. The problem being the Legendary Super Saiyan's titanic frame pushing through the errant mouth blast without difficultly to pluck the warrior from the air by the mouth.

The Super Saiyan struggled, his shouts echoing in a muffle from the grasp of his adversary. In the process he brought his balled hands upward into the Legendary Super Saiyan's chin. This strike tipped the opposing warrior's head back to expose him to impacts. Broly's right hand hooked into the mush of his foe, shooting his head askew and bursting the air with the sound. His left followed suit in a wild swat that knocked the green haired being's head down. Broly brought his right hand up to the doubled over Saiyan's chin shooting him further into the sky.

Broly's black boots shook off the air and he gave chase. His left hand struck into the face of the masked warrior knocking his head aside so a right hand could knock it back. Broly smashed away like a wild animal at his foe, buffeting his face numerous times with a flurry of sky shaking strikes. Broly grabbed the golden braced wrist of his foe and pulled his huge arm upward so that he could jab a left foot deep into the ribs of his massive foe. This strike sent the Legendary Saiyan flying like a green comet away from the point of impact.

The Super Saiyan rushed outward in a burning spiral. He plastered the white masked warrior in the cheek knocking his head aside. His left hand followed suit smashing the green haired warrior's head down again. Another right crushed into Broly's chin snapping his head back with a destructive ring. He yanked his hand down and delivered another punch that threw the Legendary Super Saiyan's head around. Broly followed with another giant punch thundering the Masked Saiyan away.

The Saiyan raised on Vampa followed delivering an overhead kick directly into the sternum of the Legendary Super Saiyan. The green haired warrior folded over from the blow and shot at the ground shredding a ton of air around in agony." ERAH! GAH! HAA! SHRAAH!" Broly shouted roaring a barrage of sparking energy spheres down aiming squarely for the burly Legendary Super Saiyan.

A sphere of glowing light blasted the green haired warrior down. The second bullet of energy drilled into the bare core of the white donning Saiyan's body. Huge explosions shredded away twisting the foe down to the bottom of the broad pit. Smoke poured from the Legendary Super Saiyan's body while his red eyes looked up at the final jade ball. That Eraser Shell shimmered down through the smoke-y stream that rose from the Masked Saiyan. A spinning green dome shot around the spiky haired warrior's body launching him into the ground blasting tons of rocky debris about.

Broly threw his left hand down as a huge fist emerged from the top of his energy dome. The force of the blow split the light around in a blossom that was quickly sucked away by the darkness that hung over the planet. Broly pushed the hand aside and drove his knee between the Legendary Super Saiyan's eyes throwing his head back. Following through Broly balled his hands together bringing them down toward the side of the masked warrior's head.

Grunting the masked fighter threw his right hand out, a sphere of green energy appearing there. It met Broly's blow and exploded out with a shooting pulse of air. The two Saiyans were flung over the crater with the immensity of the impact, their dueling auras fading in the white hot flash of light.

Heat scored the air and boiled away at the rock below, but the pair charged one another dangerously. They drew back their right hands and smashed one another in the face with a devastating boom. They wobbled back from the strike and unchanged struck with their left hands. These blows to the gut doubled both over, but failed to put either of them down, their eyes raising to meet yet again.

Thunder echoed as Broly's head was snapped back by his Legendary Super Saiyan foe. Blood rose from the already bloody lips of the Super Saiyan and a stream of sweat sprayed from his brow. His opponent drew another punch and landed it deeply into Broly's gut. Then, a left uppercut to the face hurled him straight into the air with a deafening boom that split the darkened sky.

Broly stopped moving at the very edge of Vampa's once deemed toxic atmosphere, the coldness of space embracing his back while the planetoid below's heat grazed his belly. Through the hole in the clouds he had been sent through came his opponent, green hair waving amid a rising inferno of green energy. Broly tensed his back against space and drew back his right fist intending to strike his opponent upon sight.

The Legendary Super Saiyan's right hand shot out striking at Broly's face which the Saiyan pushed away with a forearm. His right hand smashed down into the Masked face of his foe, snapping his head aside and sending a splitting blast wave out across the planet. The Super Saiyan drew his left hand back and delivered an equally potent punch thundering his opponent back several steps in the process. Another right followed hurling the green haired invader down into the clouds breaking them apart with the impact.

"Huhuh, heh, HAAAA!" Broly's body exploded with golden energy and he shot down after the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He smashed a right hand into the masked warrior's face snapping his head aside. His left hand crossed through the air as well batting the cheek of his larger foe to the side yet again. He drew back another right to find his opponent's hand pounding into his cheek, spinning him off and starting another chain of conflict. The Legendary Super Saiyan now swatted Broly's head aside with a right hook then a left jab. An overhead ax fist seemed ready to pound him into the rapidly approaching ground, yet Broly blocked it kicking his opponent off with a boot to the gut.

Broly took control again with a punch to the sternum, extra pain displaying through the red eyes of the Masked Saiyan at the exact spot. Broly followed with a jab to jaw that smashed his head aside. Then, a left cross to the nose that threw the Masked Warrior aside. Broly's hands struck into his body like a jackhammer progressively banging the Legendary Super Saiyan to the ground. Broly's hands balled over his head and struck down like a medieval flail, denting the chest of his adversary and sending him spiking into Vampa below.

Lemo looked on from their layer, filling a ruck sack with the capsulized forms of their necessities." Cheelai do you have everything?" he asked fastening the sack to his shoulders with a nervous stare.

"Sure do, we just need to get Broly," she nodded in reply, looking at the distance where the Legendary Saiyans body had fallen.

"Good, we can get him after we get off the surface. There's no chance Vampa is going to keep handling this type of combat. They're too reckless," Lemo assured nodding as he rushed to the ship, falling over a crack that formed along the ground.' _Okay, first we need to get off the surface. It's amazing those guys at Earth have such control of their power, because I finally get how destructive they really are_ ,' he said as Cheelai reached her hand down.

"C'mon Lemo, grab on!" Cheelai said jogging with her hand just in reach of the old alien veteran.

"Gotcha!" he reached up and pulled himself to his feet running to the end of the cave, the impact of the Masked Saiyan's landing rocking the planet.

Broly looked down from atop the continental crater with a heavy breath and a pounding his chest. He had failed to see it before but rushing down the slope of the crater were dozens, no hundreds, no thousands of the parasitic ticks that head had used for food so often on Vampa. They were all gunning for the downed frame of his opponent.

As they approached the Legendary Super Saiyan arose from the crater, blood running from the corners of the mask down his chin. His red eyes stared toward the floating Super Saiyan and his hands clenched." KAKAROT!" he shouted to the sky releasing a rippling field of green energy incinerating every tick that filled the crater in the explosion of his rampaging ki, dozens of energy bullets firing off with the intent to level the place.

Broly tensed and he gave charge from the smoldering pit, hand drawn back. It swung and smashed Broly through a layer of the clouds in a single blow. They ripped apart spreading the trapped debris raining to the ground below. Broly came to a stop in the upper atmosphere again, this time clutching at his stomach in agony, which the green laden shadow of his opponent ripped forth.

Behind Broly's frame was a gigantic sight, a moon that filled the entire part of the sky in its fullness for the sheer size that it possessed. His rampaging opponent's fist stopped in front of his eye in that moment to the surprise of the golden haired Saiyan.

Though shock value however was one that kept growing, much like the Legendary Super Saiyan. Thundering pulses of red light rushed over the Legendary Saiyan's body, flexing his chest and biceps with pulsating veins. His head leaned back to allow a primal anger spill from his mouth in a low growling pant. His legs thundered now as a long brown tail reached from beneath his white clothing.

Blazing crimson-golden ki exploded across the air throwing the dark clouds around. His body should have been pulsating outward for the transformation, but his hulking build remained the same. The spiking green hair atop his head lengthened slightly and began to turn back to a pitch blade shade. Crimson energy pushed around through the core of the once Legendary Super Saiyan.

Through the golden energy his massive arms appeared with crimson fur bristling along. The Masked Saiyan's barrel chest pierced through with a similar red hue covering every inch of his torso with the exception of his pectorals. His red eyes narrowed back to typical size looked out at the Super Saiyan with harsh glare while his long crimson tail swaying about.

The Masked Saiyan had now reached beyond his previous form into one that Broly had never seen. Super Saiyan Four.

* * *

 _Our heroes beat back the opposition on several fronts, for now, as Rote's life comes to a sudden end. However, the battle still rages for Universe Six's Hit, is his Time Cage going to work on Cell and what is he planning? And on Vampa, Broly faces a warrior unlike any other he has encountered before a Masked Super Saiyan Four! How will that battle conclude? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** Awesome chapter. I wonder if Goten managed to defeat Masked Saiyan Bardock, and while Trunks is still fighting Masked King Vegeta. And will Yato and Liquiir be enough to defeat Acterion Shadow Dragon. All these fights are making me excited._

 _ **A:** Not quite on their own. Actaeon is stronger than Goku, Vegeta and Raditz from the Shadow Dragon Saga (who were all equal to Beerus) but it does set up an interesting fight to come._

 _ **R:** First off, the scenes in Uni 8 were all amazing, you kept to the characterization you showed in Destiny Shattered perfectly while expanding even further upon it. I have to admit, Actaeon sounds amazing, and I would love to see how he compares to some of the Top of the Other Universes. Twenty One is definitely a lot stronger than I thought she would be, I expected that her and Gero would be getting beat down, not quite a stomp but close, then as a last ditch effort she absorbs/eats Gero to get enough of a power boost to be equal to Mule/Mosco. Goten and Trunks vs the Masked Saiyan and Masked King is still being amazing, though I feel as if Goten and Trunks are almost certain to lose at this point, as I expect both Masked (saiyans) can go Super Saiyan 2 as well. Uub vs Moro was beautiful, and the scene of Uub using Kaioken was handled pretty perfectly, especially with the little flash to Goku talking about it. I am extremely curious about the fate of Universe 8's other inhabitants, and just who Acteaon killed that affected Yato so heavily. Him and Liquiir, probably with a little bit more help from the Heavenly Kings, vs Actaeon is probably the battle I am most hyped for right now, alongside Hit vs Cell and Broly vs Fake-Broly. Cabba finally going all out against Sauza has my interest peaked, perhaps this is the moment in which Cabba fully surpasses Champa. Good chapter, these make the wait between weeks both better and worse lmao_

 _ **A:** I'm glad things came across well last chapter, I was constantly checking back into Destiny Shattered to make sure they were in character and they were roughly at the right level. Actaeon has always been one of my favorite Shadow Dragons since I made him. And giving him a huge shrugging against the best of Universe Eight was a good time for me. _

_I had to make Twenty One strong enough to handle Mosco at least for now. I feel that when we meet back with Universe Three, next chapter, that there will be more to see from the fight._

 _Goten and Trunks did lose, and as Bardock no wait, the Masked Saiyan showed they do have access to Super Saiyan Two. I just wanted to make things look good for our heroes. Before ultimately knocking them down with that revelation, and inevitably Rote's death._

 _Uub's Kaioken scene is one of my favorite nuanced character moments that I have written for Destiny Shattered. Though if I can perform on a certain scene that I'm planning later on in the arc..._

 _I hope your other interests were peered at for a little while and a few of your questions answered this chapter._

 _ **R:** i want to point out that in Chapter 29 in the paragraph of universe 8 when actaeon says you hit me an inumerable about of times when it should say amount of times. By the way i absolutely loove this fanfic. i read destiny shattered 1 it was AWESOME do you think this fanfic will be waay longer than the first one?_

 _ **A:** Ah geez really? Man, I'll have to fix that. Thanks for pointing it out. I'm not promising that it will be longer than Destiny Shattered but we'll see how far the story can go._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, (I know this one is coming up way earlier than usual, sorry about that going out for Memorial Day and don't really have computer access for the usual upload. Still hope you enjoy),_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

His long black hair loosened from his face and his black eyes opened.' _Where did that crying go? And where am I?_ ' he thought feeling for his head in the shroud of darkness that hung around him.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Conclusion of Conflict! What's Next?_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Seven_**

* * *

Actaeon threw his arms out to the side simultaneously. a black sphere exploded from his core shredding the damaged landscape away and flinging the charging forces of Universe Eight through the air like leaves. Fire burst from the destroyed ground and dark coils of lightning stretched through the heavens while the Shadow Dragon growled and locked eyes with his God of Destruction foe. His right hand pointed to the ground and he zipped toward Yato in a blur, disappearing.

Yato weaved to the side instinctively, his right foot shooting out and smashing against Actaeon's chest. It thundered like a chorus of drums, but it ultimately failed to budge the Shadow Dragon. A casual backhand smashed into Yato's crossed arms flinging him away like trash as the rest of Universe Eight's warriors began to surround Actaeon.

Liquiir bounced in quickly with a left hook to the face. Actaeon tried to swat him down, but he ducked allowing Toriko to come crashing in from above with a full force right hand to the face. It smashed Actaeon down and Toriko's open left hand pointing the combined aura around him to Zebra. The red haired being smashed an ax fist down across Actaeon's shoulder driving his head down before bouncing back. He tagged out to Coco, who delivered a forceful palm strike that hurled the Shadow Dragon back where, yet another tag gave Sunni the power to throw the Dragon away with his golden hair.

Actaeon rolled to a stop in the air where Yato's foot clacked down, the blue edge of his weapon racing down. Actaeon's crimson eyes darted over and the God of Destruction's movements were perceived in slow motion. The blazing edge of the sword swatted down, the sky splitting to reveal the brilliance of a purely radiant dimension. Actaeon however moved around the blade, his elbow strike into Yato's nose colliding with the force that darkened that sky to normal by closing the dimensional rift.

Yato blasted away with a thunderous roar as Actaeon turned to the incoming forces again." I told you insects that there was nothing you could do!" he grabbed Liquiir's leg throwing the fox away, except it was not the fox at all. The orange-yellow being appeared behind the Shadow Dragon as his illusion faded delivering a right kick to the back of his head.

Actaeon tumbled and Liquiir growled." You've done a lot of terrible things, Actaeon. Even if you say there is nothing we can do, we're going to try it!" Liquiir roared bringing his left heel across Actaeon's neck. The Shadow Dragon fell down into a left hook from the nimble fox as his tails split until they numbered at six. His left paw swiped into the cheek of the charcoal Dragon throwing his head aside with a sky wiping slap. He switched back with a tail whip as Actaeon pulled to a stop.

The Shadow Dragon stared up with Toriko coming down. The blue haired fighter's right fist smashed into his face. A rippling boom tore through the air as Toriko's knuckles drilled Actaeon downward. He pushed his head up in resistance and tried to throw a punch of his own yet Toriko evaded, golden threads having been tied around his body, before hammering a left into Actaeon's cheek. The Shadow Dragon slammed aside with a shocked glare on his face as Toriko pulled his right hand back.

A ball of purple fluid appeared in the center of his palm while a nearly silent whisper surrounded the ball with a crackling red sphere. Toriko threw his right leg into the center of Actaeon's chest to propel himself back while throwing the ball forth. It struck the Shadow Dragon in the chest and expanded in a vertical column of red sound and purple poison. The Shadow Dragon's frame hammered back from the assault clouded in the mixture then being struck down from above by a four-pronged fork with a Toriko hand gesture.

Actaeon lifted his head angrily, shrugging off the blows with a furious glower. Yato's right hand came soaring into the side of his face, He pushed the God of Destruction away and jabbed out with his leg with Yato moving around it carefully. His left leg cut back to strike the Shadow Dragon in the back of the head to throw him off balance. Actaeon swatted wildly and Yato dodged around it fading back with sword drawn while the other warriors encircled the fierce warrior Dragon yet again.

Actaeon leaned his head back and seemed to vanish, his afterimage exploding with a fiery burst of energy. He flickered in front of Toriko with his right hand drawn back. It smashed down and narrowly missed the blue haired warrior as a foot found its way into the side of the Dragon's face. The ground splintered and the kicking Liquiir gave chase over it, Toriko's blue hair whipping by as the frames of his opponent vanished from sight.

The Shadow Dragon landed and looked up where Liquiir kicked him in the chin. His head snapped back, and he fired back with a right handed punched. Liquiir's frame folded over the blow and the fox's flowing tails straightened from the force. Blood rushed from the corners of the furred being's mouth while lines of saliva sprayed out. Actaeon's left hand blurred through the sky and crushed into his cheek, a point along the horizon exploding as Liquiir's frame made contact.

The sliding part of the planet they were battling upon continued to slip away from the rest of it as the other Universe Eight fighters came shooting in. His right foot shot out to counter a punch from Toriko, the knuckles of the blue haired warrior meeting the sole of his foot and glancing off. He swiped his leg back from that point to force Coco and Zebra to dodge. When it planted his hand open throwing Sunni back with a pressure wave. Yato's sword shot into his periphery and he ducked under it with a punch aimed at the core of the Hakaishin, golden strands along Yato's body yanking him from harm's way.

Toriko flashed in with the strange quadruple aura burning, his right arm shuddering with a contained packet of force." So, if an Infinite Nail Punch only has three thousand blows, an Infinite Nail Punch with the aid of three more Heavenly King's will hit like twelve thousand, right? Can you handle that?!" Toriko's right hand drilled Actaeon in the stomach." HEAVENLY INFINITE NAIL PUNCH!" the sliding portion of Planet Gourmet they were upon broke along the seams in four directions as the blow connected.

A blue pulse struck first, lifting Actaeon from the ground. Concentric rings of blue light thundered him up as Toriko's right hand elevated from the ground. These punches pushed Actaeon from the ground in shock, his hands gathering spheres of energy. After seemingly three thousand impacts a purple ring started to boom into his core. Another chain of impacts raced out throwing the Shadow Dragon into the with a poisonous cloud exploding from the center of his body. When they faded another series of blow complimented by a golden ringing in the air, Actaeon's shaking hands continuing to gather energy. As the gold faded his core was assaulted with a Bordeaux shaded ring, blood shooting from the corners of his mouth as the energy spheres wavered.

The series ended and he floated in the exosphere of the planet, purple blood running from the corners of his mouth.' _Those insolent ants!_ ' the spheres gained their power back, his teeth grinding together." GIGA CRUSHER!" he roared hurling the twin energy blasts toward the ground.

Yato appeared in his periphery, carrying Coco in tow." Sorry, not going to happen!" Yato charged while glowing lances of light appeared from the extended hand of Coco.

"HEAVENLY MOLD SPEARS!" Coco shouted throwing his hand forth while falling through the sky. They ripped through the Giga Crusher and its attempt to swat out to the life on the ground while Yato charged Actaeon Shenron. The explosions split the sky with brilliant black, red, and purple flashes the God of Destruction's frame whirring through the wild lights in a determined grip of the sword's hilt. His teeth ground together as Actaeon drew his right hand back.

Yato vanished in teleportation again as the punch whiffed." Looking for someone?" Yato said appearing from behind hurling Zebra at him with a right handed throw.

"What?" Actaeon turned to find the red haired being cutting through the air after him.

"I've been meaning to pay you back! You arrogant scum!" Zebra's right hand smashed into the Shadow Dragon's open palm.

Actaeon pushed him back and delivered a kick. Zebra blocked it with his forearm before spinning in with a back elbow strike aimed for the jawline of the Shadow Dragon. Actaeon Shenron moved around it and pushed Zebra away, charging at him in that same moment.

Zebra's scarred face was smashed upward with a punch, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth. A knee strike to the gut doubled him over drawing tears to his eyes. Actaeon wound his left leg back smashing Zebra in the forehead with the kick. The larger warrior shot through the air, pulling to a stop with a gasp for air. The Shadow Dragon charged in delivering a kick to the head that nearly turned Zebra to the ground below. He proceeded to reach down and grab the warrior by the shirt.

Picking the large fighter up to eye level, Actaeon scowled preparing for the finishing blow. That was the moment where Zebra made his move." VOICE ERUPTION!" he shouted releasing a wave of red energy that consumed the entire frame of the Shadow Dragon. A sound comparable to a dozen volcanoes exploding simultaneously shredded through the sky flashing the darkened skies with the imposing roar of Zebra. Thunderclaps rained out from the impact as the grip on the Heavenly King's shirt loosened.

Actaeon's outline remained in the eruption, even as Zebra drew his right hand back." HEAVENLY BEAT KNUCKLE!" the four toned energy of the Heavenly Kings that surrounded him ensnared his fist as he threw it into the blast from his mouth. It thundered into the side Actaeon's head moving him finally and throwing him back into the full force of the Voice Eruption.

Two black wings spread from the edge of the blast, shredding it aside and releasing a pressure wave." I have seen enough of this insolence for today!" Actaeon shouted. his right foot flickered and he charged.

A stream of explosions wrapped Zebra's body as he attempted to counter the punches that were raining down from the Shadow Dragon. Actaeon dodged another Beat Knuckle and slammed the heel of his right hand into Zebra's mouth. The red haired warrior's head snapped back, and they vanished.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' explosions filled the air as black domes of light sparkled into the sky. Actaeon's charcoal hued frame was always on the offense against Zebra, despite the sharing of energy with the other Heavenly Kings. The red haired warrior was pounded around, and his shirt torn to shreds as the enraged Shadow Dragon struck curiously. a thrust kick finished the combination, doubled Zebra over and making him shoot to the sliding portion of the planet below.

Once there he compressed a broad portion of it with a grinding motion, coming to a stop at the feet of his allies.

Actaeon Shenron lowered from the air with his chin pointing down and his red eyes looking out. Purple blood stained his charcoal skin in several placed while welts and bruises showed elsewhere along his body. As he approached, Actaeon moved with a faint limp releasing the veil of dark energy surrounding him as the dark sky rolled with thunder.

Toriko ground his teeth together, as Sunni and Coco helped Zebra up to his feet." Even after we hit him with all of that? Are you still able to go on with the plan?" the large leader of the group asked the thinner and smaller God of Destruction.

Yato clenched the hilt of his sword, a white glow crossing his body." Yes, don't worry about me. I'll hold him off, I'm sure you guys have a meal that's fit for someone like him," the God of Destruction replied lowering himself to the ground as the looming Shadow Dragon continued his approach.

"Humor me more, you weaklings have done nothing but irritate me," Actaeon shot at Yato hand drawn back for a punch.

The God of Destruction timed the punch and sprang up to the broad shoulders of his Shadow Dragon foe." You killed everyone that I have cared about. If anyone is to be irritated it's me, bring it on!" a blue ring shot from his feet as he fired off Actaeon's shoulders. The Shadow Dragon's knees bent, and he looked at the ground from the movement, anger stewing on his face.

"Insect!" the Dragon's dark aura expanded, and he rocketed from the ground flying toward the Hakaishin at top speed.

"That's only going to distract him for so long, I hope the three of you are ready," Coco noted looking at Yato and Actaeon in a different light. They both bore a Shadow Death proving the impact of their involvement in the fray.

Zebra shook his head and grunted." Yeah, kill the arrogant punk and figure this out. Simple," his huge hands balled, and he lowered his head Yato's frame being caught by the dark streak in the sky.

Yato weaved through a punch narrowly, his hand keeping a firm grasp on his sword. It slashed out with the Shadow Dragon avoiding the attack, his foot jabbing out. The kick threw Yato's clenched hands into his nose. Blood ran from the shattering impact while the swordsman slid away. Looking up Yato slashed out with his blade with Actaeon moving around it despite his injuries.

Actaeon slammed his fist against Yato's chin, snapping the Hakaishin's head back. Spit flew from Yato's pursed lips and his lip split with a bloody splat. The God of Destruction fell back from the blow where a left shin kick crashed into his temple. his head snapped down and his blue eyes grew blurry, the grip on the handle of his sword loosening. Actaeon followed with a twisting thrust kick that shot Yato through the air.

The Shadow Dragon's wings spread, and he jetted after the sword carrying God of Destruction. His left leg fired out kicking Yato's attempted kick away while he wrapped his right leg around to throw the legendary sword aside. Yato reached out for it only to find Actaeon's hand grabbing him around the face. A pumped right knee drilled into his sternum indenting it and shooting the God of Destruction back.

The Hakaishin wheezed as tears rolled from his eyes to meet the blood coming from his mouth. Actaeon's hand swatted close and he pushed it aside delivering a martial arts chop to the neck of his foe. The barely fazed the goliath while the counter punch to the gut hunched Yato over in pain. An overhead ax fist flattened Yato out over the raised knee of his charcoal skinned foe, causing his eyes to bulge and grow dark.

The winged warrior removed his knee backhanding the Hakaishin in the face and throwing him through the air. His left foot slapped into Yato's cheek tearing a cut into it and compressing the black haired God's face. Yato's bleeding lips quivered and he hunched over gasping for air, the overpowered Shadow Dragon striking him in the cheek with a left straight a moment later.

Yato soared through the air and Actaeon gave chase, until an azure slash filled his periphery. His cheek opened as the slash whizzed by, purple blood shooting down from the wound while his red eyes looked agitated toward the source." You! What are you doing still drawing breath?!" Actaeon asked the floating fox, who was holding the sword in his right hand while nine glowing tails hung behind him.

"I am fighting, just like the rest of our allies," Liquiir explained as the sword took on a blazing sheen.

' _Is he really using the sword? Kuin's spirit respects him so much to be used in tandem with his offense huh? I knew the guy was special, but that's just impressive,_ ' Yato's words rang in his own mind while his swimming vision locked on the fox's face.

Liquiir grinned keeping the sword in tow as the God of Destruction straightened to a vertical base, loose bangs of black hair spiking from his head." I believe this sword it yours Yato," Liquiir said as Actaeon began to charge.

"You look pretty worthy to me," Yato said raising his hand to the weapon.

"This sword is emblematic of your friends, call it and we can settle this in one finishing blow," Liquiir bristled his tails with clenched hands, Actaeon's hand rapidly approaching his face.

Yato seeing this nodded teleporting away. He intercepted the charge of the Shadow Dragon and drew his arm across in a slashing motion as Actaeon's hand drew back." Come Sekki!" the God of Destruction shouted bringing the sword into his hand mid-gesture. Azure light filled the path he made with his hand while the blade appeared to the Hakaishin's right side, finishing the gesture.

Actaeon's face met the edge of the swing. An explosion followed throwing him back through the air in surprise more so than pain, his red eyes rolling back in his head." What in the world? You persistent pests!" the smoky hued Shadow Dragon roared charging back in.

The tips of Liquiir's tails shone with golden light while his red aura danced around brilliantly." VULPINE CANNON!" he shouted shooting nine energy blasts forth into one huge beam. It twisted like a rocket at the shout while Actaeon looked on in surprise and shock. His arms crossed and the beam collided with his body.

Heat overcame the charcoal hued Shadow Dragon's resistance, a hot shadow shimmering from his body as the beam washed over him. His red eyes shook, and the energy swallowed him entirely. His knees rose in an attempt to counter, but the perseverance of the fox continued to hammer him back with the incredible ki. Liquiir's shout overwhelmed Actaeon's Shenron and his body broke away within the attack, tearing off the planet and toward space.

Liquiir was sure to have blasted him from the planet entirely had his damage racked body not hunched over." Gah!" he shouted dropping his black hands and head in pain. The force emitted from his tail stopped its movements and released an explosion that filled the entire sky.

"Liquiir!" Yato charged as the blow back approached." Hakai!" his left hand rose as his right hand cradled his ally. The motion of Destruction turned the heat and light from the attack into nothing shooting through the entire sky and back to the source of the resistance.

"You are not emerging victorious Hakaishin! That is something that I can assure!" Actaeon Shenron's voice tore through the sky in an indefinable roar. His body exploded with dark energy in an enraged howl and he blasted toward the pair of Divine beings with fists balled. His red eyes narrowed while blood streamed from his open wounds. Actaeon was furious and he was going to release it upon the tandem.

"I hope you've enjoyed your appetizer!" Coco's voice cut into the air as a blinding merger of the Four Heavenly King's aura filled the sky. The Shadow Dragon stopped his charge in surprise as the flames stoked between him.

"Because we have a main course that's ready for you," Sunni spoke with his arms standing in position within those of Coco, who had his arms within Zebra, who had his arms within Toriko's arms.

"It took a lot of focus," Zebra grunted as sweat rolled down his brow and blood came flowing from the corners of his mouth.

"But I assure you it's a meal you'll never forget! You either kill us or we kill you!" Toriko growled, his stressed muscles shaking and wobbling." Either way the one that comes out on top is the predator!" he shouted as the blazing blue, yellow, Bordeaux, and purple spheres merged into a singular white ball.

"DINNER OF KINGS!" the quartet shouted in unison directing the massive orb toward Actaeon. The combined shout of the Four Heavenly Kings pasted Actaeon in place as he watched the attack approach helplessly in awe at the coordination of the warriors.

As it reached the Shadow Dragon, a jagged tear appeared across the center of the blast forming a mouth-like structure with a dark core. This "mouth" opened and closed several times with Actaeon Shenron looked deep into the abyss with in. Then, the ball expanded out in a stream of glowing white lights that flashed out like a raging flame that smashed over the Shadow Dragon's body.

His charcoal hued skin could do nothing to resist the might of the four warriors. The part of the planet that was severed shot away into space from the white light released from the attack. Toriko, Sunni, Coco, and Zebra watched in awe as the blast caused the intimidating frame of the Shadow Dragon to fade away entirely. The air exploded out in a white glow that filled the planet's surface; a raging beacon out to the entirety of Universe Eight that the mightiest warriors it had to offer released their best to defend it.

Somehow though as that light faded Actaeon stood firm in the sky. His right and left arms were dangling from defending the attack the skin charged with numerous bloody wounds seeping purple blood down past his wrist. His left eye was burned closed and a portion of his face was covered in a deep gash. His wings were poked full of holes and his battered gut heaved for desperate puffs of air.

His head rose, the bloody rivulets of his face spilling down from his chin to the ground below." Is that it? Your Dinner of Kings! Hahaha! You flies are going to die against me! There is nothing you can do to avoid ending up like those weaklings I have killed!" he looked at Yato, who flash stepped between the Heavenly Kings." And you'll be first!" Actaeon charged, his rage overcoming the pain to raise his right hand.

Smoky silver-blue light temporarily engulfed the God of Destruction undaunted by the Shadow Dragon. His blue eyes glazed silver in that moment and he moved around the punch; the sword in his grasp exploded with a resounding glow of blue." I don't think so! The only one going to Hell is you! It's where you belong! SEVERANCE!" Yato brought the sword straight up through Actaeon's body.

Azure-cyan ki exploded along the line shredding into the Shadow Dragon's body. It exploded out and sent a blade-like slash across the Universe in an instant, tearing through whatever celestial bodies were in its way in the process. Those surrounding the scene were forced to evade the giant swath of energy while Actaeon's body was carried away with it in a cataclysmic finale from the enraged Hakaishin's legendary Sword Sekki.

Yato raised the sword and pointed it where Actaeon Shenron's body had been." Your defilement on this Universe ends here and now," he twisted the legendary sword and pointed it toward his sheath." And their dying wish has been fulfilled. I am the God of Destruction," Yato finished, the blade being sheathed as a brilliant white star surged from the direction of Actaeon's demise.

"Do not forget that," Yato scoffed falling from the sky in a downward spiral.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Hit raised the single handed sphere of energy, its dancing purple light glimmering off Cell's frozen face." TIME CRUSH!" Hit pushed the sphere through the Cage of Time, directing it at the core of the chimera

It pressed against his body and everything around that central point began to spin away. The Time Cage itself wobbled as Cell's body began to crumble and destroy itself from the inside out. The pink eyes of the bio-Android were locked onto Hit's crimson eyes in despair as the attack rushed through his body. Its coiling streams of purple ripping through his perfect being.

Hit pulled his hand free from the cage as Cell's lower body disappeared entirely. His raised hand crumbled into dust and the arm that it was attached too began to follow. Within moments Cell's entire torso was fading away like ashen shards. His neck crumbled away and soon his face did as well. The Cage of Time broke away as the last traces of the purple light consumed Doctor Gero's ultimate creation's head, turning it to nothingness like the rest of his body.

The Legendary Assassin slipped back, his damaged body shaking from the exertion he had used.' _It was a risk to attempt that considering my own physical state in that moment, but I did not have a choice,_ ' Hit thought pocketing his hands.' _I doubt there will be another circumstance where my other abilities will be tested as much as they were here. His regeneration was second to none other I have faced,_ ' Hit nodded to the defeated chimera with respect.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

A blinding white-yellow flash blasted across the planet. Explosions followed in its way as did an ashen trail of smoke and debris. Tremendous energy had been released from a single point and whatever had been hit was sure to have suffered severe damage. Lowering from a foggy cloud of black smoke was the firer of the attack its metallic frame shining brilliantly in the embers of the assault.

"Bweep! Bwooo!" Mosco's specialized vocalizations railed out as Mule smiled within the cockpit.' _Heh direct hit on both of them. The pink one was dangerous, but a seventy percent shot from the cannon packs way more of a punch that she's been getting,_ ' the engineer nodded at his work scanning the dashboard display that was currently scanning the planet for danger.

Half-way across the planet a city sized piece of rubble was lifted and knocked aside. Standing there covered in streaks of purple blood and with a left arm that was barely attacked was Twenty One. Her black top was shredded to the left side allowing her bosom to be visible while her baggy white trousers were shredded to tatters as well. Blood streamed from her nose and mouth while she tried to take in breaths. Her knees buckled a moment later and she fell to a kneeling position.

Behind her on the ground, a sparking body. Gero's face was burned on the left side revealing the mechanical skeleton beneath, several melted servos dropping from the hole to the ground. His right hand lay shuddering off to the side of his body sparks rushing from it where it had blown from the rest of his arm. Oil, or was it blood, dripped from the socket to the ground in pain while his white haired head rose, and he tried to assume a vertical position.

Fragility stuttered his movements and his busted left leg sparked, dropping him onto his backside. His bushy mustache flapped in the wind as he opened his mouth with a grinding whir." Twenty One...this body...is...not long for usage..." Gero muttered in a broken sentence. His face shuddered with sparks and spasms as motors were failing to work properly.

Twenty One wiped her hand across her nose flicking the blood away as the damage started to heal." Oh, is that right?" she placed her index finger over her mouth with a smile while locking icy eyes with the former Red Ribbon scientist.

"Yes...I know...that I programmed you with capability...like Cell. I request you absorb me as a last resort...the chance of victory has dropped immensely...with the firing of that last attack..." Gero answered with a twitch in his neck.' _An engineer that surpasses even me. That little imp is impressive,_ ' Gero thought while the pink cyborg looked down at him.

Those words made Twenty One's eyes grow with glee." I know what you want, sweetie. You want to be part of me," she smiled moving the finger from her lip and pointing it at the scientist.

A blush crossed the flesh on the remaining side of Gero's face." It...is...the only...choice. There is no work around..." he mentioned at the phrasing of the cyborg, sparks flashing from the wounds along his body.

"Goody, I'm feeling peckish," she smiled as Gero lowered his head.

' _I am sorry that we could never truly be together again my wife. You were needed for something far greater,_ ' Gero thought as a pink beam zapped free from Twenty One's finger.

' _To be one again, sweetie,_ ' Twenty One smiled drawing the doughnut to her face. Two bites were all it took for the petite cyborg to eat what had been Doctor Gero. A blinding white flash shining from her core.

Her red eyes looked forth as a purple tail swung from her back." That was surprisingly tasty," Twenty One smiled licking her lips while looking down the rut, Mosco approaching.

* * *

 ** _Planet Vampa..._**

The Masked Saiyan had now reached beyond his previous form into one that Broly had never seen. Super Saiyan Four.

Broly's face collapsed under a sky splitting punch. The planet below rocked, and geysers of magma bubbled up along the fringes into the air. Broly's body crashed into the center of the huge crater below, a chunk of the planetoid on the opposite edge. The force of the massive right handed punch ripped through the air in a dozen sonic booms that splattered the sky with red-gold light.

Broly's back crashed into the crater with his arms flailing out to the sides. Blood rolled down from the Super Saiyan's nose down over his lips and onto his chin. A splatter of crimson reached from his mouth in a wet gag while his heart pounded rapidly into the center of his chest. The Super Saiyan's teeth ground together as his eyes rolled back with the blazing frame of the behemoth hanging over head.

The Masked Saiyan shot down over the pit and grabbed Broly by the face. The Super Saiyan looked small in comparison to his red furred foe, and soon he was going to feel it. A left hand drove deep into his stomach doubling him over and causing his blue eyes to bulge into the open palm of the Super Saiyan Four. The masked warrior removed his embedded hand and delivered another blow to the cut, this one causing blood to rise from Broly's mouth and into the inside of his foe's hand.

The Saiyan released his grip of Broly's face dropping the Super Saiyan like a bag of trash. As Broly fell the baggy white trousers on his opponent's leg blurred into view. The kick flattened the Saiyan's forehead with a distorting ripple through the air, flinging him away like nothing. He smashed against the uneven crater floor numerous times coming to a stop at its far edge with a fissure digging explosion of force.

Broly's eyes were pale and swimming in a blurry ocean of black dots and tears. The blurry vision shifted around to find the crimson covered warrior barreling at him at top speed. His arms were not moving, and he could not evade when the huge right hand of his foe met the side of his face. The planet rumbled and cracks formed across the continent.

In that moment Broly's body was hurled from the surface of the planet and far into the air, blood falling from the sky in his path. The monstrous frame of the Super Saiyan Four flickered in the back end of the Super Saiyan's path. A double handed ax fist to the back of the head released a rumbling burst through the air. Broly shuddered in a golden explosion of force rocketing toward the ground like a plummeting meteor.

Broly nearly made contact with the ground where the Masked Saiyan appeared into his way. A jabbing boot crushed into the core of the scarred Saiyan doubling him over in pain while launching him away. The Super Saiyan wheeled through the air along with his arms flapping about in confused agony. The red furred being lowered his head and gave chase after Broly hurriedly.

The Super Saiyan Four rushed through the air with a lariat that cut Broly off at the stomach. Spit and blood sprayed from Broly's mouth while the air in his lungs escaped in one deep huff. His huge opponent pulled his arm free and hammered his right hand into the cheek of the his Super Saiyan foe, bouncing his head off the ground before pulling him up for another punch to the chin that hurled him into the air.

Lightning cut down from above as the Masked Saiyan struck Broly from above. The Super Saiyan's aura died out completely and he turned toward the ground in a pained tumult. His blonde hair fanned back in a chaotic twist where the son of Paragus hammered headlong into the ground breaking it away. Broly bounced from the ground wheeling around and falling flat onto his back with arms fanning out to his sides.

Broly's right arm raised shaking in agony with droplets of blood falling from the tips of his fingers. Golden swirls of energy rushed down his arm and out from the tip of his hand before it dropped. His blonde hair returned to its natural onyx hue and his head leaned back in agony. Bloodied and battered the Vampa raised Saiyan laid there at the foot of his landing Super Saiyan Four adversary.

The goliath's planet rumbling footsteps creaked by, the cracks along the ground filling with the red-gold energy that danced across his body as he approached. The opponent that he had slain was nothing, not now, not to this form. That face seemed to contort his crimson glowing eyes with glee as he reached down toward the downed Saiyan.

Broly would have been grabbed by the throat had a laser not fired from the sky. It glanced off the Super Saiyan Four's back like a gnat smashing into a windshield, yet the blast did garner the giant's attention." KAKAROT!" the Masked Saiyan roared leaning his head back in primal rage. His head turned to find the floating scrap ship of Cheelai and Lemo, the green skinned alien hanging out of the back with her gun pointing at him.

"Eh, Lemo, we might need to floor the ship. That didn't do anything," Cheelai gulped as the Super Saiyan Four took steps toward them along the ground.

Lemo looked down shaking his head." Even off guard a laser gun isn't good enough, why'd I think that would be the case," he growled beginning to close the bay doors, his right index finger poised over the hyperspace release.' _Even hitting this button, that guy will probably catch us,_ ' he looked through the rear view as the Super Saiyan four's feet left the planet's surface.

"Lemo now!" Cheelai roared falling back into the ship as the Masked Saiyan's body took forth.

Before he could reach the back of the ship, a green blur whipped across the open bay door of the ship. The snake-like neck bore a massive head with a single pointed ear. Its massive head provided momentum to knock the red furred warrior off course and give the ship time to leave the danger zone temporarily. The red eyed weasel-like being snarled as the Masked Saiyan looked out.

"Wait, is that Ba?" Cheelai asked looking at the huge creature as it snaked its head back opposite the masked warrior.

Ba's fur was bristling, and his pointed teeth were dripping with long streams of saliva. Its nose was sniffing rapidly as if picking up on a familiar scent that was completely manufactured." Grr! Raaah!" Ba shouted flinging spit toward the confused Super Saiyan Four, who tilted his head aside at the display of this foul creature.

"You can't be here Ba! He's too strong for any of us! Run away!" Cheelai shouted seeing the confusion on the Super Saiyan Four change to rage.

"HAAAA!" the red furred being shouted, aura exploding. Ba's craning head was pushed down and aside with the force of the aura, bristling fur pinning back with submission to the display." DIE!" a green ball of light appeared in the Masked Saiyan's palm.

It flung out at a speed that none of them could comprehend. A blistering explosion of light fanned out throwing the space craft into a wild tailspin. Rolling waves of dark smoke and debris rained out in rolling waves that pushed debris and other objects in its path to nothing. Thunder boomed through the air and lightning carved down from the heavens. The fierce might of the Super Saiyan Four overwhelming everything the planet had seen until this point while causing part of it to break away into nothing.

Standing there in the path of the attack as the smoke cleared was Broly, his damaged right and left arms hanging from his side. Drops of blood fell down those battered arms and to the battered planet below. His black hair clung to his forehead in rivulets of sweat and blood. The Saiyan's chest heaved with the giant wound that reached across it, and the burn that swelled around his chest and down his abdomen. His breaths seemed visible, with the misting of his spit and the blood mixed into that.

Broly looked up from his slouched position in a pain gasp for air." Y-you are not hurting Ba! No one is hurting Ba! Not anyone else! ANYMORE!" Broly roared at the top of his lungs, the ship spiraling further away with the sudden explosion of energy.

'VvvWOOOSH!' the environment paled in color.

A concentric ring took a green sheen from the world booming from Broly's chest. Broly's battered muscles swelled with latent power while the ground chipped apart into a thick slurry that rushed along Vampa's surface, those looking at the sight having to avert their eyes from the incredible light. Broly's voice lifted into the air as he shouted pulsing with the primal power that had mere moments prior put him down.

The battle battered sky turned into a gray hue that sucked away as Broly continued to grumble. His aura bursting out with a broad glow that returned color to the entire battlefield his muscles surging outward in a fiery blur of green ki.

"RAGHH!" the Saiyan seemed to burst for within himself as ki flowed out in giant dome-shaped pulses. The air around the Saiyan warriors turned into concurrent vortexes that pulled the debris from the battered planet high into the air. Lightning ripped across the black sky and thunderous rolls occurred in the distance the soil along the ground flattening with a pressure wave of lamenting force rising from the core of the transforming warrior.

"AAAAH!" his voice continued to race out while his body swayed within the imposing green ki. Then it stopped, and he pulled his head down and looked across the battlefield.

Broly was no longer bearing the blood caked black hair he had when he rose now it was a vibrant shade of yellow-green which stood among his jade aura. His muscles had grown broader and more defined adding bulk to his upper and lower body while also increasing his height by several inches. This impressive physique was topped off by a pair of blank eyes staring angrily across the battlefield to the warrior that dared fight him, dared injure him, dared to harm his friends, dared to harm Ba.

"RAAAH!" Broly's voice cut through the air as he charged, the now equally sized, Super Saiyan Four.

Broly's right hand swung out and the space around him came with it. Sky splintering force exploded out as the punch made contact with the Super Saiyan Four's face. The ground below became a trench that followed the path of the massive alien through the sky. Broly's blank eyes stared up and he bolted after his foe leaving a trail of crackling green energy in his wake.

The Super Saiyan Four timed his charge and hammered a left handed punch into the Legendary Super Saiyan's cheek. Broly's head smashed away as did his body with the air rumbling. He pulled to a stop and the red furred being was there atop him with another right hand to the face that smashed the Legendary Saiyan over the horizon with a detonation of incredible strength.

As the Super Saiyan Four reached him again Broly struck out with his left jab. It knocked the Masked Saiyan back in a stumble leaving him open. That opening was a swift hook to the stomach. The furred warrior doubled over in pain as the force tore through him. Broly reared his hand free and delivered a savage headbutt that threw his opponent back in a drunken stumble.

Grizzly bear-like the Super Saiyan Four swatted Broly's face down. Another huge pawing swat smashed Broly face upward with a ripple upon his cheek. The Super Saiyan Four did not stop their blasting Broly's face with a series of these swiping strikes. Brutally Broly took every single strike, his head bouncing around like a ping-pong ball until a final slash hurled him away crazily.

The green haired goliath stopped and shook the impacts off, his opponent looming in with two hands prepared to grab him. Broly reached up with his right palm and pushed it against the Masked Saiyan's face. The palm strike hurled the Masked Saiyan back a few steps while Broly prepared a punch. His left hand hooked into the black haired warrior's head smashing it down. Then, he brought his left knee up into the exposed chest of his larger adversary bouncing him back. He followed with a lariat to the chest that plastered the Super Saiyan Four.

Growls escaped the Masked Saiyan and he brought his right hand up into the Legendary Super Saiyan's chin. Broly's head fired back from the blow with his arms waving behind. Flesh met flesh again as a left hand thwacked into Broly's cheek. The green haired Saiyan stumbled and then doubled over as a kick flattened his toned abdomen; he doubled over the knee of the furred warrior with a pained gag.

The Super Saiyan Four's right hand fired out throwing Broly from his spot high into the air with a terrifying burst of force." Aahahaha!" the Super Saiyan Four laughed maniacally before vanishing to follow him.

* * *

"Hey, Lemo, what are we going to do about Ba? You said this planet wasn't going to hold up too much more of this," Cheelai asked as they attempted to get the vehicle into the air.

Lemo sat at the steering column with his blow torch, adjusting a pin." I don't know, he's too big to let him into the ship."

"But we can't leave him on Vampa to explode, that'd devastate Broly," Cheelai pointed out as the weasel-like creature loomed behind the ship growling at the invisible combat in the sky.

' _The kid's first friend,_ ' Lemo looked down as he put his torch down. Lemo pressed his hands against his aching knees." We'll figure something out. Then again, we might not have long to do that if those two keep up," he said watched as a green explosion ignited the sky.

"I understand," Cheelai said nodding her head.

* * *

Broly skid to a stop in pain, smoke brushing off his torso from the huge energy blast he had taken." ERAAAHH! he shouted swinging his head around. A strange veil of green energy appearing from his mouth before rocketing out.

'BWOOOSH!' it smashed into the Super Saiyan Four's body. He was flung back with a devastating explosion that filled the skies of Vampa with another jade flash. The Saiyan firing the attack lifted his head quickly as his opponent's outline appeared in the smoke.

"RAAAH!" enraged and roaring the Super Saiyan Four burst through the explosion like a crazed animal, his hands linking together. They crashed upon Broly's head like a hammer that shook Vampa and knocked Broly several hundred feet down.

He flew down instantly and threw a right punch into Broly's gut. The skin around the impact sight rippled and Broly stuttered back doubled over. The Super Saiyan Four threw another punch, then another, then another, then another. Each mighty blow struck with incredible power hurling the Legendary Super Saiyan's head back and forth with a savage series of explosions shredding through the air.

After delivering a right hand that tipped Broly's head back the monstrous Saiyan charged, opening his palm. He would have grabbed Broly had the Legendary Super Saiyan not sidestepped, wrapping his hands around the wrist of the furred warrior. As he tried to pull free Broly spun around carving a green disk of light across the sky.

From there Broly released his opponent. This release sent a wind across the planet at blistering speeds, the landscaped that remained being down by the gale's unnatural speed and trajectory. The red furred being struck the upper atmosphere and vanished. Within seconds the moon surrounding floating nearby the planetoid took on a giant crater. Green light splashed across its surface as Broly looked at it, an explosion of his enraged might and the tossing of the Super Saiyan Four.

Then, Broly disappeared from Vampa's surface.

The crater on the moon expanded as Broly reappeared there, his left boot grinding the face of the Masked Saiyan into the giant crater's bottom. The Super Saiyan four pushed him off and threw a right jab that was knocked aside and countered with a left knee strike. The Masked Saiyan doubled over Broly's knee and he was punished for that by a right kick to the temple that sent him skipping along the moon's surface.

Broly's huge opposition grabbed the lip of a smaller meteor crater and lowered his head. He bolted to Broly in a crimson smear that was visible from the planet below, his right hand drawn back. It hit Broly with incredible force, asteroid floating at the edge of the solar system exploding into nothing while a dwarf planet rocketed from its orbit and long into deeper space.

Broly fell against the moon and rolled to his feet. His blank eyes narrowed as he threw his counter punch to that of his furry adversary. This forearm strike to the brow detonating the rogue dwarf planet and sending a blast wave out that shattered a nearby planet. The flaming debris ripped behind the moon while Vampa rattled just beyond them.

Fissures spurned across the moon as the Legendary Saiyan's black boots smashed down against its surface. His left hand rammed into the punch of his foe. The impact boomed with such force the fissures surrounding their feet merged into a giant tear that circumnavigated the entire heavenly body. A green flash filled this crack and began to push the natural satellite apart as they bore down for further chaos.

Another cosmic exchange followed as their right legs smashed into one another. A green star exploded temporarily between the moon and Vampa before fading, a new crater spanning the splitting moon. Reeling back, they hammered home a tandem of punches that smashed simultaneously into one another's core. Their skin buckled and folded at the same time and they hunched in parallel. The sol system rolled from the impacts as they stumbled back across the surface of the moon trying to find footing in the lessened gravity.

Broly recovered a fraction of a second faster than his foe and pounced on the opportunity. His right hand clobbered the Masked Saiyan's cheek, a crack spanning across the width of the mask from the blow while the Super Saiyan Four's head snapped away .Before the force could carry him Broly delivered a solid left hook to the side, bones surely creaked but in space there was nowhere for the sound to travel. The Super Saiyan Four was anchored by the blow and left open from the next attack.

Broly balled his fists and brought them down club-like against his rival's head. Another crack caught the corner of the mask while its wearer smashed face first against the moon. The blow proved enough to move the hemispheres away while Broly kept forth on his imposing foe. His right foot stomped down upon the center of the furred being's back as the gap between halves of the moon grew apart.

The Super Saiyan Four being launched down into the fissure face first, smashing through the rough edges on his path through it. Broly looked into the growing chasm and gave chase, his fist balling and aura blazing to lighten the darkness.

Down upon the Super Saiyan Four, Broly smashed his foe with a right hand. The Masked Saiyan flew from the impact smashing into the side of the moon. The furred warrior crashed against it and looked at Broly coldly. The green haired warrior shot at his adversary with a balled right hand. It swung out and missed as the large warrior somehow managed to fazed out of the path.

Broly's blank eyes turned to his foe and shock set in. The Masked Saiyan delivered a left hook that threw the Legendary Saiyan along the chasm and into the other side of the moon. It rattled with the jade goliath's body and the Super Saiyan Four was sure to make it grow even more erratic.

His red-yellow aura exploded giving a charge toward the green haired Saiyan. His right hand drilled into the core of his opponent, a ripple causing the skin there to push away. Broly's back broke through the moon and he and his opponent dug a cave into Vampa's sole celestial moon. Another huge punch struck within the moon. The outer shell of the moon cracked and flung loose.

The Super Saiyan Four threw another punch and the cave he had dug with Broly became a tunnel to the outer reaches of space. Broly's body shot in a red rocket through the hole. His green hair waved around in the vacuum of space before his head snapped up. The Super Saiyan Four had already chased through the tunnel ready to deal further damage to the green haired Saiyan.

Broly's head snapped up from an uppercut, a plume of saliva spreading into space like a bubble. A huge impact rammed into his left cheek driving his head aside and down while the saliva ball floated away into space. The furred Saiyan grabbed Broly by the wrists and pulled him into a knee strike. His chest compressed around the white pants legs of his adversary and pain found its way into his mind.

The burly being released his grip allowing that compression to hurl Broly away. The son of Paragus fought the pain though and reared his head down pointing malice at the Super Saiyan Four. His green aura carved out and he charged into his foe.

His broad left shoulder drilled into the Masked Saiyan's core. A verdant line tore across the skies of Vampa and through space. Broly slammed his opponent against eh near hemisphere of Vampa's moon. The collision was momentary as they pushed deep into its surface. They plowed through rocks at a rapid rate and then into the void between the splitting halves of the moon. That part of the journey was short ad Broly continued to bowl into the other half of Vampa's moon, his opponent serving as the drill.

The Super Saiyan Four rolled out the back end of the moon with a cavalcade of debris following. Broly stood at the edge of the moon surrounded in a towering inferno of green energy.

Halting the unwanted flight, the Super Saiyan Four leered at Broly. He vanished in a display of unreal speed while bringing an arm back to strike. It hammered out meeting Broly's face and causing it to snap aside. Broly replied with a left uppercut that knocked his furred opponent back. They reeled back their fists simultaneously at that point and hammered them together.

Behind them the fractured moon exploded from their next blows colliding together. Chunks of debris ripped by in dusty streams that sparkled in the solar light that danced in the distance. Fierce leers crossed the now dusty space between them their anger however was something that could not be obscured. Powerfully they pushed through the rocky debris and readied to strike.

Amid the cosmic dust trail, the two rammed into one another with right kicks. Their ribs compressed at the same time and the pressure wave of their attacks caused the star hundreds of millions of miles away to flicker erratically. Pulling back, they railed into one another with mirrored punches to the face. The initial impact was huge; the contact released a giant plume of crimson and green light that filled the sky over the planet. That though paled in comparison to the Divine lightning that rushed by as they pushed their hands further into one another's face. The friction grew so intense that the duos were flung apart.

Broly's left knee pushed up into the side of his furred foe, throwing the Super Saiyan four off balance. He followed this opening with an overhead ax smash to the side of the opposing fighter's face. The space around them twisted and tore before breaking like glass and launching the Super Saiyan Four into the mess of coiled lights and strange dimensional twists.

Broly gave chase into the dimensional rift after the tailed beast. Once inside his rage boiled over and he released a brawling series of blows. His first strike caving flesh in and released deafening booms with the establishment of a pseudo-atmosphere. His second struck the masked warrior in the face, splitting a crack along the right eye of mask's surface.

The Legendary Saiyan grabbed the Super Saiyan Four by the wrist and drew him in to bury a right foot deep into his opponent's core. The cracked mask shook and small parts of it flaked off as Broly's impactful kick roared through the wearer. Removing his foot, the Saiyan raised on Vampa brought his right and left hands down atop his opponent's head. a green wave shredded to the edges of the dimension they were battling in while the Super Saiyan Four's body disappeared tangent to the point of impact.

Broly's blank eyes looked down into the dimensional depths, a green glow engulfing his entire body." RAAAHHH!" he shouted dozens of arrow-like waves of energy spinning out in every direction. These jagged dragons soared through the dimensional boundary lighting it with rattling explosions. The majority of these explosions piling down to the 'bottom' of the area where a spherical explosion reached out in every direction.

Broly's shout continued as his hand reached out his head. the wayward energy that was shooting off was pulled to that spot above the warrior's hands. Broly's jade aura piled up to the tops of his palms with a sphere that dwarfed the massive warrior while also changing the light of the bizarre landscape to a matching hue, something that reached through the rifts entrance back to Universe Seven.

A red star exploded hundreds of thousands of miles away, a blinking figure approaching at an alarming speed from that location as well." KAKAROT!" ultimately his speed made the gap meaningless. In mere billionths of a moment his roaring shout resounded through the realm and he approached the Legendary Super Saiyan that had fought him off to this point.

Broly looked at the charging opponent and threw his hands down. From atop him came a sphere of glowing green destruction. The size of the attack caused breaks of wind to blast from it while tearing down toward the incoming Super Saiyan Four. Within an instant the green blast was meeting the leading edge of the charging crimson aura of the opposition, spinning waves of the alternating colors shooting out upon the slightest contact between the two.

"KAKAROT!" the shout of the tailed Saiyan roared as he pressed into the ball. His furred body tensed and shook beneath the force of the attack while the chipped mask on his face began to break away. That flitting white particles broke around his aura, yet the Saiyan failed to yield doubling the charge into Broly's attack. His glowing crimson right eye was revealed as he clashed against the energy wave. His hatred brewed for the son of Bardock serving as motivation to continue battling Broly's raging attack.

Broly's bulked arms pushed down, crashing the ball hard into the Super Saiyan Four. In front of his blank eyes played out a spinning roulette wheel of their battling auras and the lust of battle from both sides. Veins throbbed to the surface as the ball pushed back; crazy strength on the other side opposing the sheer energy that he was throwing forth.

"RAAAAHHH!" in tandem they yelled knowing that an impasse had been reached between their efforts. Cracks appeared in the dimensional walls around them breaking away to reveal the star cosmos that they had had left. Dancing kaleidoscopic flashes filled the sky through these cracks as the dimension grew more unstable. The anger of the opposing parties refusing to give to the whims of the other.

Streaks of their dueling auras struck out through space as they found themselves back above Vampa. Flashes of eclectic energy sprayed out through the solar system as crashes of lightning reached from the dueling energy sphere and charging Super Saiyan Four. Palpable anger burst from their bodies as the stalemate continued to rage onward.

Planetoid Vampa shook in its position under the imposing energy of the pair. Cracks from their combat expanded to hundreds of feet in width, each filling with the warm red-orange glow of magma. Black smog rose from the surface of the rapidly dying planet while volcanic activity picked up. Thunder rolled silently from their perspective while lightning rained from the sky smashing into the surface with enough force to crater it.

* * *

"We need to go Cheelai!" Lemo shouted grabbing a mask from beneath his piloting chair.

Cheelai looked down as a stretch of magma expanded." I know! I know!" she reached up to the wall grabbing a similar mask for herself. It bore two large tanks strapped to either side, oxygen tanks to assure she could breathe on the lethal air.

"Now or never if you're going to bring Ba aboard too," the ship's engine revved powerfully. Lemo's eyes were focused on the planet sized sphere in the sky that battled a broad stream of red-gold energy that pushed into its side.

' _Gotta give it a try,_ ' Cheelai put her hands up to the front of her mask, the weasel-like creature weaving through billowing streaks of lightning." Here Ba! Come here boy! We've gotta save Broly!" she shouted like a dog owner calling to their trusted pet.

Ba's red eyes looked at her. A deep intelligence was showing in those eyes and the one eared creature put its head down and darted forth, long weasel body swerving over molten rock and bolts of lightning like nothing.

"It worked! Lemo floor it!" Cheelai shouted as its head poked into the back of the craft.

Ba's fore paws hit the gate of the craft and the entire creature shot in. Its huge size became a non-factor as they pulled it, its head and neck compressing into a flat disk while the rests of its body spun into the back as Cheelai buckled her seat belt.

The creature looked at her having taken a majority of the room of the cargo bay, its elasticity proving only partially effective in the long run. Cheelai took a breath in as the ship left the planet's surface alongside a geyser of magma." You just made it Ba," she smiled putting her hands on her lap.' _Now, to get Broly,_ ' she swallowed noticing that the energy blast had failed to yield in the sky.

* * *

If sound were able to travel in space it would have been a cacophony of zinging electricity as the pair clashed fervently. Neither Saiyan would yield to the others whim; their powers were too close for either to get the edge and it began to show. Their battle damaged bodies were shaking in the coldness of space, yet their fiery hearts burned to keep battling. Flashes boomed out from the center of the collision blasting the atmosphere of Vampa away and exposing the planet to the bombardments of space.

Grimacing, the two pushed. Broly's arms reached full extension and his aura flashed out to match. This glow ignited the space dust of the moon filling the space behind him with a dancing emerald flame of sheer ki. Opposite the star out in the distance reacted wildly to the blinding golden-red light of the opposition. Teeth gnashing the Super Saiyan Four hurled himself into the energy ball while Broly kept it firm against his frame. Their dazzling ki was a cosmic spectacle unlike anything seen in that galaxy.

Broly's head lowered and his mouth opened in a silent scream. The sphere gained a pressure wave that blew Vampa out of orbit while knocking the charging Super Saiyan Four back several feet. Thunder boomed on the doomed planet as continental cracks spanned tearing it apart.

Opposite the Super Saiyan Four power swelled. This destabilized Vampa further turning elevated portions of it to ashes while fracturing tons of rock away into nothingness each passing millionth of a second. The rampaging gods were enjoying their fervent battle.

This tug of war grew too intense as neither backed down. The effect of such an unbalance? A planet destroying flash that snuffed a star out like a candle. A cataclysm of untold proportions spelled out in the sound of space being defied.

"CRACKOOOSHOOM!"

The Saiyans were launched headlong across the solar system spanning blast. Green light flooded the entire spiral arm of the galaxy offsetting the movements of it with a flash of light that, in time, would be visible from every planet around. Debris ceased to be; space dust ceased to be.

Yet glowing in the empty space of Vampa's sol system were the two Saiyans having been flung hundreds of millions of miles away from one another. Their auras were no longer surrounding their bodies and their builds were now natural.

Their mouths hung open, the lack of their immense ki leaving them susceptible to space's effects. Spasms coursed through their frames as fluids began to boil in the vacuum while their eyes began to water as gases tried to escape.

The Masked Saiyan's head rose, his crimson eye crossing the distance and locking on his opponent. His right hand rose, and a green energy ball began to form. Crazily that was when brewing dark energy surrounded the tattered white legs of the Saiyan. Then his entire body. It yanked him away from the location before space's effects could drain him of his consciousness. His gathered energy faded away in in the same moment while Broly drifted backward without help in sight.

Paragus' air floated away with the momentum that carried over from the celestial attack. His body was starting to grow distant while consciousness faded away. His eyes wanted to close but they could not. Fatigue from battle was countered by the weightlessness of the vacuum. There was nothing. There was only the end. Or so he thought.

Teetering on unconsciousness, ninety seconds after the explosion, Broly felt sharp teeth bind around his left wrist. A force pulled him into something at an alarming rate, his fading black eyes seeing a pair of green blurs that framed the corners of his eyes.

A metallic door shut, and oxygen began to fill his lungs. A mask-like holster fell over his mouth and his eyes lost their glowering stare, his ears picking up on a voice. It was blurry but it was definitely a voice that he had heard before.

"Wooly...! Bowley! Broly!" each repeating of the word grew clearer as his consciousness returned more and more. The two green blurs in his vision became sharper after a few blinks and one of them was the smooth features and white hair of Cheelai, the one shouting for him." Oh, thank goodness you're okay. You had us all sort of frightened there. not even Saiyans can go too long in the vacuum of space," she said as he sat up.

In that same moment she lept to him, arms wrapping around his battered chest and head resting on his shoulder." We really thought we lost you, Broly," she said tightening her hug.

"You were lucky we could get outta hyperdrive so quick or else you would have been a goner," Lemo smiled swiveling his seat around.

"And you can't forget Ba here, he's the one that decided to snake out into space to grab ya," Cheelai patted the weasel on the face with glee.

Broly looked at the group in confusion before a smile settled on his face." Thank you, Ba," he smiled extending a hand to the massive beast." Cheelai, Lemo," he respectfully bowed to his friends whilst petting his oldest friend.

"Don't mention it, you've saved our skin too," Lemo nodded turning back to the controls." I'd never seen a solar system get blown up like that before even after a binary supernova. You guys were like Gods or something," the veteran explained nervously.

"Gone? Vampa is..." Broly froze as the vessel rocketed from the voided space at insane speeds.

"Yes, you guys did a number on everything," Cheelai said looking around." I'm just glad you were on our side, that other Saiyan was like you but wilder."

"He was dangerous, like the ones from Earth but with killing intent," Broly replied.

"Yeah, well, we're glad you managed to hold on Broly," the pilot smiled letting out a sigh.' _Guess it's back to Metamor,_ ' he pinged some coordinates into his keypad nodding his head.

"I am too, thank you," he repeated as the vessel continued its transit.

* * *

 ** _Earth (Capsule Corps) ..._**

The strongest warriors in Universe Seven, or rather what was left of them, stood in the atrium of Capsule Corps in varying degrees of comforting and comforting.

"So, that's it, huh? Gohan, Raditz, and Rote," Goku said sternly, his hands balled at his side. His blue gi waved as his muscles tensed in frustration." If only I could have used Ultra Instinct and not charged in so headlong against Moro," the hero from Earth growled lowering his head." It's my fault, I should have been ready from the start and maybe we could have stopped Gohan and Rote from-" the palm haired warrior continued angrily.

Vegeta shook his head." I have Ultra Instinct too Kakarot, had I not wanted catharsis against Frieza I could have stepped in sooner. There's no need to self-loathe. We're Saiyans we fight, and we know the risks. I agree we could have done more if we were on our game, but right now we have other things to worry about. We can always bring them back later," the Saiyan Prince growled boldly.' _Somehow._ '

"Yeah, it's not your fault you two. You guys had to put up fights against pretty strong opponent, one's that you need to pay attention to," Krillin laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks, Krillin, Vegeta," Goku smiled to his best friend, mulling over Vegeta's words." But what are we going to do now?"

' _So, they haven't mastered Ultra Instinct yet? I figured they had with the cognition they had in their fight when they unlocked it, humph,_ ' Beerus thought looking at the warriors." It is obvious that those Demons wanted to draw first blood and they did," the former God of Destruction replied nodding his head.

Trunks' hands clenched and he looked to his father." How about this? We knock down the door to the Demon Realm and fight right back?" the lavender haired half-Saiyan said brashly, his ears teary at the loss of his friend.

"I don't think that's a good idea Trunks, they'll probably be ready for us. Moro seemed to have a fail safe when I was about to beat him, like they were begging for us to give chase," Uub answered resting his hands on his hips. His baggy trousers shuffling as he looked around." If we run in headlong we might just fall into a trap," the reincarnate said.

"Well, we can't stand around forever," Bra added." They could just throw another attack our way when we least expect it and catch us off guard again. It's not like all of us are strong enough to fend off that many attack."

"That's true. They shouldn't be able to come and go when they want," Eighteen added folding her arms over her chest.

Goten cleared his throat." When have we ever let anyone do that?" Goku's son smiled." We're ready this time. I know we can win a second round," he looked to his dad and Vegeta." After all we've seen what they can do. No more holding back from the start."

"Good way of thinking Uncle Goten," Pan nodded fighting back tears.

Vegeta smirked." Huh, I can agree with that. Looks like you learned a lesson over the past few months, eh brat. He might even be smarter than you Kakarot."

"Aw, come on Vegeta," Goku sighed looking at his rival with a smile that carried some levity.

"Eh, Katas helped with that in my training," Goten scratched the back of his head like his father.' _I can't thank him enough honestly. If only he taught me a way to get Gohan or Raditz back,_ ' the half-Saiyan sighed looking at his hands.

Beerus looked at the half-ling." Namekians are pragmatic. They lack the Saiyan knack for evolution during battle so they have to plan in advance."

"Yeah, you should try training with one," Goten smiled scratching the back of his head.

'Zip!' Instant Transmission, or more specifically the Kai Instantaneous Movement, rang through the air.

"Did I interfere?" Koshin asked having cut into the middle of the conversation with a raised brow.

' _A new Kai huh? Weird,_ ' Krillin thought watching the green skinned deity as he looked over the group.

"No, why?" Vegeta asked looking to the Zamasu-esque God of Creation.

Koshin straightened and let out a breath." Good, I wanted to make sure that everything was okay here. I felt a somber energy arise a few minutes ago and believed that something terrible happened to you mortals," he informed looking around." I am glad it was nothing though. You all seem to be in quite good shape."

"Well, you're only partially correct," Vegeta looked to the ground.

"Humph? What do you mean?" the green skinned Supreme Kai looked around.

Marron pushed away from her friends balling her fist." Where were you? You're a God right? Why didn't you save Rote!" she shouted at him forgiving the others from the circumstances of her husband's death.

Koshin stepped back with a raised brow." Rote?"

"Yes, my husband! You're a God, why didn't you help him! He needed the help and you failed him!" she growled lowering her brow and shouting.

"Marron," Eighteen scolded her daughter despite the blonde's age." It's not has fault."

The Kaioshin cleared his throat." I see, there were casualties among you. That is what you meant Vegeta," the mohawked God said looking at the Saiyan Prince. His gray eyes turned quickly to Marron again with Vegeta's nod." Yes, I apologize for the death of Rote, Marron. But you see I figured this planet was in good hands. There are hundreds of worlds that faced the same flood of lesser demons that the Earth did. And unfortunately, most of the Universe lacks the type of warriors that are here on the Earth. So, I figured this planet was of lesser priority than those worlds."

"You don't need explain yourself Koshin. We understand," Beerus took an authoritative position cutting Marron's rebuttal before it could start." I'm glad to see that there is a Kaioshin that is willing to get into trouble. The last time something like that happened was when the Dai Kaioshin was in charge. You are doing quite well for just being taught by Shin."

"Thank you, Lord Beerus," Koshin muttered in surprise by the kind words of the former God of Destruction.

"With the apologies out of the way we should get to planning and seriously doing it," Beerus cleared his throat.

Vegeta nodded." Then I have to say what Goten said was the most sensible strategy. When we feel an opponent coming, we strike at them without relenting or holding back," the Saiyan Prince agreed with his rival's son." And it is not like there are that many dangerous Demons. You would send your best to the planet with the strongest warriors in the multiverse on it. If we stay in pairs there is no chance this Moro or Dabura could win."

"Good idea Vegeta," Goku nodded clenching his fists." But you didn't face Moro, he's really dangerous."

"Tch, too dangerous for you and me together Kakarot?"

"I don't know, he has a weird power though. He might be a bit much even if we go at him head on," Goku explained.

"Not to me he doesn't, for some reason he can't absorb my energy Goku. But if I work together with you and Vegeta we could probably beat him without a hitch," the reincarnated Majin Buu explained with a smile.

"Good planning, and I can handle the Demon King on my own," Beerus rolled his shoulders, purple ears bobbing.

"If that's the case, Eighteen and me can beat that Masked Saiyan," Krillin pointed to his wife.

The blonde bombshell smiled." I think he needs to be knocked down a few pegs," she added looking at Vegeta.' _Just like I did with you._ '

"What do you say about us handling the other, Trunks? Bra? Pan?" Goten said looking to his fellow Saiyan hybrids.

"No problem," Trunks gave a thumbs up in confidence.

Suddenly, a red ring hummed to life just behind Son Goku. His black eyes broadened, and he turned around, blue light stretching from his heels and up through his hair." Wait! Everyone back up! Someone's coming!" he tensed as Vegeta's black hair soon rose to match his own.

"No way Kakarot," Vegeta muttered.

Through the red ring, a battered white glove reached through. Attached to it was an equally worn figure with gray skin and torn black spandex clinging to his lower body." Son...Goku...I've found you," the warrior muttered falling face first into the sod.

"Who could do this to him?" Vegeta asked his rival looking at the warrior.

Krillin's jaw dropped." Wait, is that who I think it is?"

Uub could not believe it either." Master Goku is that really-"

"Jiren?!" Goku shouted in surprise at the warrior and his condition.

* * *

 _As battles continue and some come to an end the war has only just begun! On the doorsteps of Universe Seven, the mighty Jiren lay prostrate and for them the battle just grew larger. What battles lie ahead for our heroes now that their opposition's scope had been revealed? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Rote is dead, that is depressing. Beerus finally here on Earth. Glad that Caulifla is back to life, and where is Raditz. Looks like Hit is about end his fight with Cell. I'm excited for SSJ4 Time Breaker Broly against DBS Broly._

 _ **A:** I hope Broly vs Broly part one lived up to your expectations. If I told you where Raditz was it would totally take away from the mystique of where he is and exactly how far from home he really is._

 ** _R:_** _Oh shit, R.I.P. Rote, though I'm sure your story isn't over yet. Also I really really hope Broly can survive against The Masked Legend. Moro almost getting finished off was amazing, can't wait for the inevitable rematch between Uub and Moro that will finish things between them once and for all. Seeing all of Yato's friends/family dead, or extremely close to it, was very impactful, you captured the grief of Yato when he saw that pretty good. Good chapter, I can't wait for more yet again._

 _ **A:** Rote's story can't be over quite yet, he has a son and is the MC's son, or am I just pulling your leg and he's as good as dead. Survive is a bit iffy would you not agree, he was definitely on the receiving end of so some serious punishment for a while. If he didn't have friends his story would almost certainly have been over at the end of that fight. __I can't wait to write the rematch either._

 _Yato, I've said it before, is the easiest OC to write in Destiny Shattered. Everything about his story within the lore of this story flows so naturally for me that I can really convey emotion through him. It helps that there was a special chapter and the Tournament of Power to build off for those emotional responses that the audience surely built for him. I'm honestly glad it came across so well though._

 _Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoy this week's chapter. I'm sorry if it comes across rushed, I totally had a bout of writer's block halfway through it, but I hope it doesn't show too bad,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

' _What am I chained against?_ ' he tried to move forward, yet nothing budged. Weight was present in his wrists and ankles binding him to something that he could not quite figure out.

 _'I'm trapped, is this a wall or something else?_ ' he growled looking about in hazy confusion.' _And can anyone hear me?_ '

"Vegeta! Kakarot! Can you hear me?!" Raditz roared trying to garner attention.

The ground rumbled in reply to his shout. The wrong type of attention.


	32. Chapter 32

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Looming Threat?! Other Universes' Fates!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Eight_**

* * *

"Jiren?!" Goku's stunned question hung heavily in the air of the atrium. On the ground in front of him was the opponent that pushed him to the limit of, what at the time, his maximum power. It was hard to believe that the Pride Trooper had been beaten, let alone to this extent.

* * *

It took a few minutes to guide the fallen warrior to the medical wing of Capsule Corporation. Once in a bead Son Goku and Vegeta stood vigil while the other Z-Fighters waited on the other side of the door in the hallway.

"So, Kakarot, have any idea who could beat Jiren like this?" Vegeta inquired rhetorically looking to the sole man he knew to beat the nearly unbeatable Pride Trooper. His eyes watched as the stern black eyes of his rival looked to the Jiren's downed frame.

The palm haired warrior shook his head." Nope, no clue. I was pushed to my limit just to beat him at the Tournament," he cupped his chin. The Earth raised Saiyan thought for a moment.' _The only other people I can think of are those guys from Universe Twelve and they don't seem like the type. There's no way that the Demon Realm could do this, could they?_ ' he thought looking at the downed fighter.

The gray skinned alien sat up from beneath the sheets on the bed, his battled body clinging the fresh linen with sweat." Where am I?" he looked around curiously before setting eyes upon the Saiyan." Ah, I've found you," his deep booming tone continued to rattle as the hero of Earth approached.

"Yeah, you did Jiren, but what is this all about? Who managed to beat you up so badly?" the palm haired warrior asked with hands on his hips with curiosity.

Jiren swept his legs to the side of the bed preparing to step from it at any moment. From there he looked at the warrior that had bested him in the Tournament of Power with respect and rivalry." It should be obvious to you that I was bested in battle. And that I had to retreat to wherever possible," Jiren explained." Universe Eleven has come under siege by the Demon Realm. I tried to hold off the assault with the rest of the Pride Troopers where I was promptly defeated with little effort," he said with a scowl.

"That resulted in my retreat and arrival here. There was no easy way to describe it outside of having to run," Jiren finished looking to his rival.

Vegeta ground his teeth together." Is that right? They managed to take you off guard too, just who are we dealing with," the flame haired Saiyan sighed folding his arms over his chest.

"It looks like my Universe was not the only one that took on such an issue if that is your response," Jiren rested his hands at his side." That also means that there are other Universes in trouble. Those that do not have warriors like the two of you to prevent anything terrible from happening," he furrowed his brow as the other Z-Fighters remained in stunned silence.

"Wow, Jiren you really got a good handle on the situation," Goku said." And you're probably right. We got attacked earlier today and we were outmatched at first. We got pretty luck with having someone like Uub to support us," the hero spoke strongly of his pupil.' _He really was a huge help no doubt, but other Universes don't have an Uub to heal their injured. That's a problem,_ ' he huffed.

' _This situation is just getting worst. And if the opposition is enough to tip off Jiren, no Universe is safe. That means the other Saiyans in Universe Six are in danger,_ ' the Saiyan Prince said internally while grinding his teeth. The opposition had greater destructive power than what he had previously thought." All right then, looks like we're going to have to change our plan. Do you have any ideas Jiren?" Vegeta grunted folding his arms over his chest.

Jiren looked over the group noticing a lack of two prominent faces.' _I can see the resolve that beat me, even now from them. I can admire their efficiency and willingness to go on. The had loses in their battle as well, but they continue to flourish,'_ he thought at the warrior pondered another plan of attack.

"My goal is to save Universe Eleven above all else. It is terrible to think that other Universes are in danger but my priority rests with my own first," Jiren explained folding his arms over his chest." I would assume that the Gods of Destruction would step in to solve the issues in the other Universes or at least hold their ground until you could figure something out," he commented to the warriors with a raised brow.

"Eh, not quite. Things are really complicated on the God of Destruction end of things," Son Goku explained with a furrow to his brow and sigh.

"You may have caught a glimpse of Beerus when you arrived, but that does not mean our God of Destruction intervened," Vegeta explained causing the larger warrior to raise a brow." Over a year ago, Beerus gave his position of Destroyer away to Turles. He's only here because he is no longer our God of Destruction," the Elite sighed folding his arms over his chest.

"Then, why was the Kaioshin here?" Jiren asked with a raised brow.

Bardock's youngest son scratched his cheek." Well, if those Demons had their way he wouldn't be. You see they took all of the Supreme Kais for some reason and Koshin thinks it is because they want to keep the Gods of Destruction from interfering."

"I see," Jiren nodded." Then, the likes of Toppo are tied up through some connection to the Kaioshin."

"That is correct," Vegeta nodded his head." Supposedly, the Gods of Destruction and the Supreme Kais have some form of link between their lives. If one dies the other does as well. The Demon Realm is taking full advantage of that fact."

Jiren nodded." With that information in mind I think it is time to resume my own fight. There is no leeway with warriors in Universe Eleven while you have this situation mapped out and under control," Jiren explained clenching his hands.

Vegeta looked from his somber position with a chuckle." Like we could just let you go back to the Eleventh Universe in the state you're in. Injured as you are, I could see Kakarot beating you without having to transform. You need to recover," Vegeta looked at the muscular warrior sternly.

"I would have to disagree," Jiren boomed to Vegeta, lowering his eyes." My Universe is my priority, my body comes second."

Goku scratched the back of his head." Well, you aren't going to do much with those injuries Jiren. We're looking out for you. I'd like to think we'll have a rematch somewhere along the line," the son of Bardock said to the Pride Trooper.

"Then, what Son Goku? Are you planning on keeping me here until my injuries recover so they could run roughshod over Universe Eleven?" the gray proposed to the Saiyan.

"Nope, Uub can heal you up and get you ready to go. And we'll figure something out on how to save all of our Universes," the palm haired warrior alluded to his pupil.' _And maybe we'll try to find where they took Raditz,_ ' Goku assured to himself.

' _Their sympathy is genuine. This lot truly is different,_ ' Jiren noted as Uub raised his hand." I'll appreciate the effort, but you will need all the help that you need in the Universe. You cannot risk leaving your own Universe for my own," the Pride Trooper looked at the pair. There were only four warriors that he would have considered capable among the group: Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, and Uub.

"Don't worry Jiren. We'll figure this out," Goku said resting his hands on his hips." Now, come on, let's get you patched up," Goku held the door open as the warrior rose from the bed.

"...A solar system just blew up?" Krillin asked scratching the back of his head.

Koshin looked down." Not quite, it was a few minutes ago before Jiren arrived in face. But certainly, there was a Saiyan battling another Saiyan and the solar system fell apart."

"Broly?" Vegeta inquired raising a brow while exiting the room Jiren behind him.

"That'd be my guess too," Uub nodded, the freakishly powerful Saiyan had given him a fight after all.

"Broly?" Jiren asked standing in the crowded hallway curiously.

"We'll explain it to you after you're healed up," Son Goku said jovially as the Z-Fighter's gathered.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

Mosco marched over the smoking debris heavily, arms swiping heavily with each step.' _Looks like I took down the old man, he's nowhere to be seen on the radio,_ ' the imp inside the vessel, Mule, thought checking his heads up display.' _Cannons at seventy percent power too, another good shot will probably overwhelm her with the amount of damage she had to take,_ ' he continued reading the display while piloting his vehicle.

Twenty One's right hand rose, and the display began to flash with red warning lights drawing Mule from his calculations. His eyes bulged while scanning the sudden spurning of data.' _What nine thousand, that can't be right?!_ ' he shouted grabbing the controls and directing Mosco's heavy arms up in a defensive posture.' _Her best attack was only seventy five hundred!_ ' he noted as the energy ball she held fired.

Pink-black light intertwined from her open palm, corkscrewing through the air. It smashed against Mosco's hull sending a burning pillar of special ki into the air. Smoke ripped out from the center of the detonation. Deep cracks parted the ground beneath the heavy bodied machine as the heat of the attack washed over its green frame with destructive warnings ringing on the inside of the craft.

Mosco's body emerged through the embers with bands of the flaming energy shredding along its body. The panel on the inside of the protective covering was blinking rapidly trying to account the damage and potential counters. The green hull once extinguished in several steps bore a black burn at the center where the attack had hit squarely while smaller burns marked the forearms and head portions.

Twenty One flicked a loose bang of white hair away from between her crimson eyes. The ground where she stood cracked and she appeared with a fist crashed into the head of the mechanical marvel. Mosco's feet left the ground with ease and a jet of air streamed by as it shot away. Her purple skinned frame flickered in the air for a moment as a rain of energy bullets crashed down along Mosco's path. Within fractions of a moment her frame disappeared to reveal she had released the bombardment from the start.

Mosco slide to a stop after the final detonation, fingers digging into the ground. Its single eye rose having tanked the attack easily, Twenty One's floating purple frame providing a target for further analysis.' _The systems withstood the damage for now, but how in the world did she get so powerful and what changed her skin's appearance?'_ Mule questioned striking the keys within the vessel.

'BLEEET!' the machine whirred releasing a huge pulse of yellow-orange light from the center of its eyes. Twenty One's body glowed into a shadow from the blast while she looked down at the beam with anger brew on her face. Her right and left palms faced beam of energy head on.

The black fabric along her arms burned and charred away. It took mere seconds and she was swallowed by the beam as it ripped from the surface of the planet into the vastness of space. Spherical detonations of yellow light flashed along the pathway of the beam filling the sky in the detonations. Mosco's potent eye blast had scored another direct hit.

Two purple hands broke through the base of the beam just above Mosco's head, Twenty One's red eyes following a moment later. She planted her palms against the center of the eye beam throwing the gigantic machine back in a stutter step and causing the remaining energy to explode out in a plume of fire that struck across the ground as she landed upon it.

Her golden and black heels passed through these rising streamers of fire and she raised her right hand with a head tilt." I want my meal now, now, now. I'm starved," she complained lifting her right hand among the embers. Several of them flitted along her face highlighting the desperate hunger that rested there and the crazed need to obtain it.

Mosco balled its fist and gave charge, undaunted by her shouts. Twenty One's right hand released an energy blast before Mosco could reach her, a spinning pink and black light that was marked for the machine. It smashed into its chest with a devastating 'BROOSH!' that took part of the planet away with it while shooting the hefty machine back.

Hooks rocketed from the soles of Mosco's feet, digging into the ground and drawing the machine with them. Black burns were more prominent on the green hull of the machine with the attack's collision. Another flick of her wrist sent another mismatched energy lance out at Mosco's frame casually. Its arms rose and the attack struck sending the embedded feet of the robot sliding back while the pink heat surged along its body.

' _What an insane jump in power. I can't seem to calculate anything that will providing a weak point either, she can just fire these energy attacks without effort,_ ' Mule thought tapping away at his controls. His eyes rose carefully to assure the next blast was heading his way.' _Well, I guess I have to raise the power output of Mosco to keep up at this rate. I don't think any other machine has caused me to do that before,_ ' he mentioned as the attack hit.

The machine toppled over folding up on its rounded head with legs falling sole first against the ground behind it. Mule jostled in his seat now working upside down in his craft.' _Huh, it's such a waste to do this. She's an incredible cybernetic achievement, that old man knew what he was doing. Though I can't say that I envy having to deal with crazy,_ ' the red alien sighed shaking his head.

Mosco's arms moved from its sides and planted into the broken ground. The huge robot picked itself up from the ground dwarfing the shorter cyborg as she approached with hand bearing another sphere of energy.

"Why don't you lay back down! It'll make this so much easier! I'll make you a ginger snap with a taste of lime!" she assured her sweet prey while firing the blast upon it.

Mosco's heavy body was thrown back by the blast, a burning dent appearing from the point of impact. Its tree trunk-like legs left the ground in a stumble only to jam down moments prior moving the planet with strength. Twenty One watched as the machine fists clenched and loosened in repetition. This preparation came when the eye atop its dented head blinked a few times.

"Vee! Bwoop!" Mule boasted from within the vehicle banging the chest of the robot with its hands.

"You're no fun," Twenty One pouted raising her hand toward its hull.

' _You'll see how no fun I am,_ ' Mule thought striking a key. On the display a power output began to glow.

'POWER INCREASE: 70%-90%' red across his display as Mosco's balled fists prepared.

"Oh yeah," Mule said aloud before throwing that fist forward.

It crashed into Twenty One's face. Her nose compressed in and then her head jerked back with a deafening boom. Her feet left the ground and she shot from the spot with a thunderous boom. Tumbling, she crashed over the landscape cratering the planet rapidly.

Mosco's heavy frame lifted from the ground with a hover before blasting off at incredible speed. Twenty One had reached her feet when Mosco appeared to swipe her in the face. The balled fist imprinted into her cheek and the force of the punch traveled through her flesh. The air exploded and she flung away with the deafening burst of the machine marvel's fist. Her white haired frame crested the horizon where a booming crash followed.

Mule pushed his bot to move again trailing over the landscape with fists balled and single eye locked upon the point of impact. He brought the mecha's right hand up in an attempt to smash the cyborg when she sprung suddenly to her feet. Her left leg pulled in swiftly tearing out twice as fast into the center of the towering machine's face. The metal crumpled into a dent and a blast of wind tilted Mosco away.

She planted that foot and sprang from it, her elbow crashing into the chest of the machine. Pulling her arm free swiftly she flipped over her previous position and landed a kick that crested the back of the green machine's head. It spiked down leaving a crease in the metal. Mosco's huge hands opened to the ground to pride balance where another thrust kick connected with the center of its body, just over the hatch, breaking that contact with the ground.

Mosco's huge legs whirred about smashing to the ground to form stable footing. Twenty One dashed in and delivered a right hand punch that was caught by the massive palm of the machine, the force neutralizing in a woof of air." You're not getting away from me now! You're mine!" her left hand shot toward Mosco next and met the other huge palm of Mosco's frame.

 _'She's gotten more unstable with the power, but her strength has truly increased. My armor does not improve with the power output of the engines, she could do serious damage despite offense being ninety percent power,_ ' he noted while Twenty One pulled back trying to free herself.' _Guess I'll have to put her down before she can do structural damage to the armor that hinders mobility,_ ' Mule noted driving the head of Mosco into Twenty One's brow.

It struck and Twenty One went flying as the vise-like hands released. She slammed back first against the ground and vanished instantly. Mosco's huge eyes looked around." Looking for someone?" Android Twenty One inquired, heel crashing down upon the shoulder of the machine. Mosco's body dropped down onto a kneeling position with a spark flying from the joint of its shoulder.

Mosco reared back and railed a punch into her stomach. She doubled over and Mosco brought its right arm back around. It crashed into the back of her head and spiked her face first against the ground heavily. The robot's right arm drew back again and plummeted into her lower back, folding her against the ground with a sickening burst of air.

Mosco's sole functioning arm reached down and hefted Twenty One up hurling her into the air.' _The damage dealt to the left arm makes it wholly useless. However, I can still use the optical laser,_ ' Mule noted whilst inside Mosco's control panel, the glowing red light on the left arm continuing to flash through his capsule.

Twenty One looped through the air looking down as a brilliant orange-yellow star sparked along the laser port on Mosco's head. Her red eyes expanded, and the beam cut up from below. Streaks of white light coiled around the beam and its leading edge sparkled with an immense energy. She crossed her arms as it was sure to impact, the white light of the beam reflecting off her crimson irises.

'SHRROOOSH!' the giant beam engulfed the cyborg. The clouds across the planet split to either side of the beam clearing ten miles of air space as the beam shredded upward into space. Twenty One's body turned to what appeared to be ashes in the edge of the massive energy blast. The blazing energy rushed out in a fanning pattern. Fringes of the attack struck down dozens of miles away from the point of impact, filling the desolate landscape with large domes of light flashes that shook the entire world.

Mosco moved its right arm to the left shoulder joint and intricately pressed it closer to the body, crunching the metal to hold it into place. Around him came the ashen debris from the sky a confidence restored in the super fighting robot's pilot.

' _A bit much I must admit, but there were no chances of avoiding using an attack of that magnitude,_ ' Mule noted to himself pressing several keys on the panel in front of him. His victorious robot continued its victorious streak.

As Mule piloted Mosco away perimeter alarms began to go off on the display screen." What? How in the world?!" he exclaimed verbally while looking at the panel.

Walking through the ashen billows from the sky was Android Twenty One. Her baggy pants were nowhere to be seen and her bare feet showed that her shoes had been blow away as well. A billow across her bosom faded to reveal that her top had also been reduced to nothing while her body remained unphased by the attack, or her new body was unphased by the attack.

"If I could not just magic a new set of clothes, I would be quite upset with you," Twenty One's voice came through the air in a patronized scold. Her index finger pointed at her body as she emerged fully from a field of smoke, preventing any further exposure." Not that I'm not upset with you now. Why do you keep resisting? I just want a little snack, that's all," she complained charging forth.

Mosco pivoted on its heel bringing the massive right arm around to strike at her. Twenty One placed her right and left hands along the forearm of the droid and sprang into the air with a smile on her face." Sorry sweetie, you're too slow! Kamehameha!" she shouted from atop the machine, her hands forming the patented stance of Master Roshi to release a corrupt pink version of the attack down upon the battle bot fervently.

Heavy foots steps tumbled back from the debris field of the attack, Mosco's head covered in a series of chars.' _No way, the damage increased again. Where is all of this power coming from? It's like she took the other guy's abilities and added them to her own,_ ' Mule complained trying to assess the full scope of her assault.

"That's a really tough wrapper you have," Twenty One landed in front of the machine, hand opening." Though it doesn't really matter, I'm going to unwrap you now," she smiled releasing a series of tendrils of black-pink energy waves aimed for the green frame.

Cutting lashes of the energy ripped across the material making Mosco's hull. Its massive bulk was shredded into with sections of its metallic frame being dent and cut away from the machine. Mosco's grounded knee pushed back while sparks shot from the opened wounds to the metallic innards of the machine. Mosco's huge right hand pushed to the ground trying to find a base to stand. The energy cutters continued to tear through the frame with Mosco being forced to tank out the damage from the attack.

Twenty One lowered her raised hand with a grin, red eyes eyeing her impressive work. Mosco's dug in hand clenched breaking away the sturdy soil and rocks that were there. Chains of sparks flurried along its arm as the orange 'eye' atop its head tried to narrow onto the pink skinned cyborg. The gash within the center of Mosco's hull made Twenty One smile, the internal fuselage containing Mule was sitting exposed.

"There you are," Twenty One smiled gesturing with her index finger toward the core. A pink glow appearing along the top of her finger with a sparkling star of energy.

Mules struck at the keyboard in the craft, sparks dancing across the fuselage.' _Okay, I need to reroute all power and bring Mosco up to maximum efficiency,_ ' he noted tapping buttons in succession. His eyes darted as Twenty One continued to loom outside the vessel.

'ERROR: Internal Core Damage! ERROR: Systems Damage!' red on his display as the numerous injuries to Mosco's hull registered on the other side displays.

"Gah! Fine, rerouting all available power!" Mule said pressing his way through the system.

'POWER INCREASE: 90%-91%' the computer read.

Mule's head lowered." Of course. I still have to try to face here. There is no chance of survival if I do not."

"Bweep! Bwoo!" Mosco whined throwing its right hand at the cyborg.

Twenty One opened her left hand." Ah, ah, ah," she smiled licking her lips taking the punch head on. Her heels sunk into the ground cratering it while restraining the mass of the robot that had once flung her about like a paper bag." What happened? Did all of that heavy metal finally hit its limit? That's the issue with you purely mechanical models, the inability to adapt," Twenty One snickered pushing the hand back.

"You're all calculations!" her left hand shot for the dangling left arm the green machine. The pink-black ki blast tore into the shoulder joint and exploded. Mosco's huge frame stumbled back left arm shooting hundreds of feet away." And limitations!" Twenty One chuckled opening her hand again to fling out yet along energy bullet toward Mosco's core.

'BWOOM!' Mosco's torso exploded unable to defend itself. The machine tumbled to the ground rolling with its legs pinned to the ground and the heavy body of the machine pinned back. Smoke poured up from the chest where the blast had detonated, long twists of yellow discharge chasing through the plumes of smoke and smog.

'Pssh!' the door on the machine's belly opened. A gyroscopic seat emerged as the red skinned being rested within the hatch, a harness attached to the seat.

"Ah, there you are," Twenty One said while framing her face in her hand. A broad smile was there in a childish joy that looked down upon the horned creature. His hands reaching over the seat belt to unplug the buckle.

"Jeez, you have to tear apart Mosco like that. It was two hundred years of hard work on that thing," Mule sighed hopping free from his seat. The imp walked several steps from beneath the behemoth's shadow." Guess that means I'm going to have to get down and dirty," the red skinned alien sighed grabbing the strap of his glove to tighten it around his wrists.

"Don't go and do that," Twenty One pouted looking at her meal. Her head turned to the side, red eyes glowing with a joyous malice." Candy gets worst when it gets dirt and gravel on it," the cyborg snickered her left hand switching down.

"What?" Mule looked in awe as a wriggling pink lightning bolt dashed for him.

His right and left hands were raised in shock as the beam embraced him. Within a few parts of a second, he was no longer there, at least in a sentient form, in his place was a gingersnap cookie with a lime green gummy stat in the center of it." A Mosco-Mule special," Twenty One smiled using her index finger to bring the candy to her mouth.

She ate it and smiled coldly as a plume of dark energy exploded from her core." That was delicious," she mused rubbing her face as a portal opened behind her.

"It seems that the last of this Universe has fallen as well. You did well," Mira's tone came from behind her as he stood within the opening.

"Well of course, what did you take my husband for?" Twenty One inquired turning back to the enter the portal.

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

The once primed pyramid temple dedicated to the Goddess of Beauty, Jerez, was replaced by a series of massive icy sculptures. Dozens of icy spikes lined the area having knocked obelisks over while dozens of people were frozen to stone within. Putine hovered in the air above all of this with her staff twirling in hand bearing a cruel smile on her Demon God features.

Her sole opposition, Jerez, stood atop one of the ice spikes. Her braids of black hair bore faint frosting from the chilled air and her fair brown skin had several patches of snow along it. Her Egyptian attire was torn at the knees and the head piece that she wore was throwing to the wayside with a frozen spike jabbed through it. The battle had not been kind to the female warrior, but she stood for all the love and beauty of Universe Two.

"You are bound to freeze as this planet's temperature continues to drop. There is no escape," Putine said directing her staff at Jerez. Her words escaped in a frozen plume of white smoke through the air.

Jerez's chattering teeth clenched and ground to a halt." Do not be so confident my dear, love burns with a beautiful passion. A heat far greater than the mere cold of your staff!" she lectured in reply placing her left hand on her chest while directing the right at the Demon Goddess.

"You are going to see how wrong that sentiment is," Putine scoffed sweeping her staff forth. Frosty snowflakes expanded in the air around Jerez and she wandered back several step finding that they were around her in every direction." Ice Intrusion!" she said driving her staff down.

The snowflakes exploded into a vaporous fog that clung to Jerez's skin. She took a breath in pulling some of the vapors in with the attempted breath, her feet sliding back against the mountain of ice she was standing upon. The brown skinned entity lowered her hand and put her right hand against the top of the ice structure, a line of pink energy racing through it and causing it to heat up. Her green eyes leered at Putine as another vaporous breath was drawn in.

' _I do not know what these vapors amount too, so I should be cautious of breathing them in. That means that I will have to finish this now with utmost beauty,_ ' Jerez steeled herself keep her hand firm against the ice.

"Bloom forth! GLAMOUR!" she shouted as the mountain of ice exploded out into a flower-like shape constructed of pure energy. Jerez sprang into the air and directed her hand toward the stunned Putine. That gesture pulled the petals of the lotus into the air where they spun around with a raging heat of pink energy." Begone you foul creature! Beauty will expose you to destruction!" she flew back hurling the bombardment of flower petals at the Demon Goddess,

Putine took her staff and slashed down the first wave of incoming petals, freezing them in their track. As she tried to bring the staff up again the next wave was upon her. They struck with a beauty that could be described as savage beauty. The icy foreground dazzled in the rosy light of the detonations where breaking ice structures flew into the air in prisms that scattered the grand explosions' light. Putine's dark body disappeared in a twirling spiral of these broken petals.

Jerez landed several hundred feet away upon another broken ice structure, her right hand placing against it for stability as the blasts reached their crescendo. Her snow-caked hair swept aside as she straightened to a vertical base broad strokes of a smile appearing on her face." Exquisite, a beauty that fleets in the moment is the most fetching beauty of all. My dear you chose the wrong opponent to bring such ugliness before and you paid dearly for it," the goddess serenaded her fallen foe.

Through the smoke and heat of her attack, a pillar of ice that dwarfed any of the previous ones shredded down. Jerez threw her arms up and prepared for impact. When it came the planet rocked and Jerez was slammed to the planet's surface. Her heels dug trenches that were frozen over from the sheer cold of the incoming ice. Her hands began to tingle, numbing, chilling, freezing while she resisted the might of the Demon Goddess.

'CROOSH!' closing her numbed, ice-burned hands the pillar exploded into nothing and she rushed the airborne Demon Goddess.

Jerez's hand fired down and impacted Putine's cheek. The cool blue skin there ground up in the compression force while the crimson eyes of the Demon rose in shock and awe. Air slipped past her flowing blue hair as it exploded. Thunder boomed and Putine was hurled down to the frozen ground below. Her body smashing through columns of ice that she had created.

Jerez spun in the air assuming a battling pose reminiscent of a mantis." How cruel of you to break my image of beauty by forcing my hands like this! You are now going to face the full wrath of the epitome of beauty!" Jerez shouted pointing both hands down at Putine as she stood up from the icy mess she had caused." LOTUS!" with a cry of beauty Jerez released a flurry of flower-like energy constructs each cutting at Putine aggressively.

Putine's staff swiped upward, along with a wintry billow. The flowers struck and exploded into flowing petals of light that burned through the freezing air like stars on a clear night. The effect though was obvious from the embers: they had been rendered completely useless from the get-go.

"Something that simple? How passé," Putine chuckled in reply mocking the words of beauty that her opponent would use. A snap of her fingers filled the air with a series of whirring snowflakes that spun like saws." Frozen Cutter!" she ordered with a second snap of her fingers flinging the rotating blades of ice at her opponent from all angles.

Jerez's body weaved through the cyclical slashes of ice, her eyes narrowing on the Demon Goddess down below. Her feet kicked off the air and she shot across aiming for Putine with her hand balling yet again." I will not allow something like this to get in the way of my reciprocation of your assault!" elegantly Jerez shouted swatting the incoming blades aside with her left hand.

Putine smiled raising her right hand into Jerez's face." Your efforts have been interesting, but as I said, you are destined to freeze like this planet," Putine explained closing her hand." Ice Expulsion!" from Jerez's core a frosty white sheet expanded across her entire body. Her fist came to a rest mere inches in front of the Demon Goddess while the layer of snowy ice encircled her frame entirely.

"Hahaha! And that is where the fun with the ice begin," she placed her index finger between Jerez's eyes. The white crystals covering her body became embedded with a dark energy that faded upon engulfing her entire frame." Because with your spirit frozen, your body becomes my plaything. Ice Puppet!" she removed her finger as Jerez's eyes glowed a deep red.

Brianne de Chateau rose from beneath a pillar of ice, her pink dress tatter while her black leggings were torn. Frozen breaths escaped her mouth as the rest of the Kamikaze Fireballs pulled free from the debris as well." Lady Jerez?" she looked up in confusion at the ice hued body floating in front of Putine trained on their presence.

"What happened to her!" Brianne shouted her chest heaving in the cold as she looked at the Goddess of Beauty.

"She found that eternal beauty comes with the cold," Putine taunted sweeping her hand out and pointing it toward the Kamikaze Fireballs." There will be no resistance."

"Brianne, she's too strong for us," Su pointed out, adjusting her broken glasses with a swallow.

Sanka shivered while nodding." Su's right, there is nothing that we can do. I don't think we even have the Heart needed to transform," the brunette's teeth chattered together with each word.

"That matters not, we fight for the side of love! So, let it bloom! Let it ring a song of victory and-" Brianne froze, her skin starting to turn blue from the coldness in the air around them." Eh eh, ahh!" she shouted shaking her hand in an attempt to return feeling to it. The attention of the Demon Goddess looking down on them with a soured scowl.

"This farce of teenage heartthrob has gone long enough. Destroy them my ice puppet," Putine gestured to her new plaything, directing Jerez to charge.

The frozen being rocketed down without protest, fists balling heavily.

'Tch!' the punch came crashing down into a raised hand. Ice around the being split up and a crater expanded, throwing the trio of Magical Girls off balance and onto their backs.

"Apologies, but you three should get moving. I really can't risk staying here too long," the blonde that stood in front of them said, his white dress shirt flapping beneath the black vest he wore.

"You're the God of Destruction," Brianne noticed the blonde's blade bearing back and the happy go lucky smile on his face.

"And you're right, now get going. You heard what I said," the Hakaishin informed, his green eyes narrowing on the airborne Demon Goddess. His free hand fired out into Jerez's brow throwing her back in a crazy tumble.

"Right," they ran into an open golden ring that the Hakaishin had emerged from.

Putine leered down at him with red eyes narrowed." You traitor, how could you stop this?" she hissed at him with a soured take.

Meliodas smiled." Because, the Demon Realm was sealed off for a reason. And that is something I could get behind," he bucked Jerez from his hand." You guys may have Peru, so I can't fight back, but we'll stop you. Tell that to old man Mechikabura too," the Hakaishin of Universe Two said walking back toward the portal as Putine looked at him in disrespect.

"You traitor!" Putine fired a blast of ice down.

"I am a traitor that is going to stop you," Meliodas looked at her as the ice shattered in front of him.

* * *

 ** _Universe Five..._**

Arak stood firmly and alone upon a peak overlooking a vast sparking ravine. His fish-like features narrowed as the golden charm around his bicep broke away into the trenched earth in front of him." I sent Zeri off because of your presence. I know he'd be foolish enough to face off with you senselessly," the large lipped witch doctor commented to the being just beyond the fog.

"My charm held up longer than I thought but it appears that even my magic cannot restrain the darkness that looms within a being of your make," Arak raised his hand casting the black smoke away with an unspoken spell.

Standing opposite him on the other side of the ravine was a giant, easily nine feet high. His skin was a charcoal gray with the exception of a deeper blue-black portions along its huge forearms and stomach. A golden mask-like growth reached across its face covering both its mouth and nose. Burning crimson eyes looked across while sprawling black wings stretched from its back.

"So, your magic alone was capable of keeping a mighty Shadow Dragon away. Impressive though I am hardly of the offensive ilk," Perses Shenron remarked looming largely over the fish-like mage.

Arak sighed patting his hands together, white chalk dropped from his hands into the rift." I was made aware of you powers in my vision. No matter what I do to resist you physically you will merely shrug it off. And looking into your past, the only thing that killed you was a warrior that had a power comparable to your own and a persistence to overcome your ability," the witch doctor noted carefully keeping his bulbous eyes narrowed on the standing Shadow Dragon.

Perses Shenron chuckled." Then, you see the futility in all that struggle against the Demon Realm, and it equating to demise. You are wise beyond your years," the Shadow Dragon gloated. His red eyes then turned stern aiming down coldly." That will not spare you from death," Perses snickered pushing from the cliff side with an aggressive charge.

"I know, like I said I saw the future," Arak clapped his hands together as Perses' frame jetted over the chasm." Baberuga Gurabidon!" he shouted and the white chalk at the pit's bottom glowed a burning green. Perses' charging frame stopped dead in its tracks. The strength of the spell seemed to increase the gravity pushing down upon Perses' body and preventing him from moving.

' _He isn't flinging to the bottom of the crater as I intended. This could bode poorly if I underestimated his might,_ ' Arak said to himself, Perses' hefty frame continuing to resist the pull of the gravity.

"Was that you plan from the start? Trying to drag me to a point where I could not move?" Perses scowled his body moving through the hyper gravity. His body showed little signs of stress outside of the hindered stretch of his muscles." I am a Shadow Dragon, such magic is hardly anything to my power," he began to pull free from the embrace of the magic chalk teeth grinding.

"Very well!" Arak raised his left hand. Green magical prowess flowed along the outstretched fingers as Perses continued to pull." This spell will perhaps change your mind! I call you from the depths of depravity to strike down my foe! Indignation!" the witch doctor shouted as several magician's circles appeared in the air above the Shadow Dragon.

From the dark rolling clouds came a glowing lightning bolt. It smashed through the center of the intricate set-up of magician's circles to hammer into the center of the Shadow Dragon's back. The thunderous collision split down to the ground as lightning oft did, but the explosion it caused along the ground was brilliant enough to strike the charcoal hued dragon from beneath.

Arak's eyes broadened as Perses continued to push through the gravity casually." Was that you best attempt of defeating me? You said that you saw the opponent that killed me in the past, how foolish are you for using something so trivial? I would dare say you are stalling for something," Perses Shenron shouted breaking through the entrapment spell to throw his punch down.

Arak hopped back from the point of impact, the entire cliff collapsing as he was forced to jump into the air.' _Those words carry a darkness far greater than my vision led me to believe. What sort of evil power lurks within this Shadow Dragon's body?_ ' he furrowed his brow gesturing toward the Shadow Dragon again." That is right, but those attacks were just tools softening you up for a much more powerful spell. A hex that is only taught in the darkest recesses of the Universe," Arak questioned rhetorically pointing at Perses.

"Vento Argento!" the pale skinned warrior shouted. From his hand a spiraling silver wind came from his hand twisting through the air and engulfing the Shadow Dragon instantly.

The attack cut through an afterimage as Perses appeared behind him." You thought a breeze could catch me? Useless," Perses wrapped his hands around Arak's head pulling him up from behind." Let me inform you on something, it matters not which magic you seek to use. I am a being made of magic far greater than any spell that you are capable of using," he began to twist the neck of the smaller alien.

' _I am going to die anyway at this rate,_ ' the fish-like elder snapped his finger aggressively." Digan Teoradomu!" Arak shouted forming twisting balls of black-purple energy. Each sphere shimmered forth and crashed into the back of the imposing Shadow Dragon.

The explosions jostled Perses forth and caused his grip to waiver slightly. Arak attempted to free himself in that moment and found the Shadow Dragon's grasp back on tightly. A twisting sensation wrought his thin neck and pain began to run along his back and down to the tips of his toes. The diminutive being shuddered under the stress while black dots filled his vision.

A thunderous kick soon whipped around into the back of the Shadow Dragon's head. Force shook through his flesh before fading away in the front of his face, no damage dealt." All right let him go! That ol' man means a lot to me and I'm not going to let you yank him about as you please!" Zeri's voice cut through the air as he delivered another kick, his leather pants flapping in the air.

Like the first kick it knocked off and failed to flinch the Shadow Dragon." Very well, I'll let him go, weakling," Perses Shenron laughed hurling the held mage toward the ground.

"What? You're just going throw him?" Universe Five's strongest fighter shouted shooting from behind the Shadow Dragon to catch the old witch doctor.

"Zeri, you idiot, he is too strong for you," the fish faced magician explained looking at the blonde as he lowered him softly to the ground.

"Good grief, he really did a number on you," Zeri tucked his hands into his pants pockets while Perses looked down from above." You know that's never stopped me before. I have a chance of beating him, a plan or two even," he noted twisting about.

"I am going to end this farce here. Your Universe is already forfeit. There are none that ever bore a threat to a Shadow Dragon of my caliber," Perses arms spread out from his core. This filled the air with giant spheres of red energy that expanded to block out the view of the horizon. Their burning crimson shadow stretched for hundreds of feet over the battlefield.

Arak looked at the warrior as he shook." Your plan Zeri! Execute your plan now!" the pale skinned elder shouted in fear as the huge blasts approached

Zeri scratched his cheek with a smile." Looking at what's coming I only have one," he swallowed heavily as the blasts loomed ready to crush them.

The witch doctor let out a sigh trying to reach his feet." And what would that be Zeri?! And can you hurry it up!" he shouted panicked as the heat of the energy bounced along his skin.' _What insane power, my prediction was not accounting for this welling evil within that Dragon's heart,_ ' Arak gulped looking up at Zeri.

Arak felt Zeri's left arm wrap around his torso, and the warmth of his aura as he gave the answer." To run away!" he replied lowering his head with a series of heavy footsteps.

"What? You can't avoid those! We were better off facing them!" the mage shouted with thick lips turned sour.

"No, we aren't this is the only chance of us living," Zeri lowered his head, a glowing golden veil appearing around his hands." Golden Chariot!" Zeri strummed his free hand down over his belt like it was a guitar. From there a twisting sphere of golden light expanded from the back of his palm engulfing them like a cocoon that vanished once it consumed them.

* * *

 ** _Universe Ten..._**

Rumush stood sternly in front of a group of battle worn people. Their limbs covered in tape that had been hastily applied and slings made from torn cloth. Green blood ran down upon his pink skin from the corners of his mouth, several downed demons having been flung to the wayside in the battle he was currently engaged. His half-closed left eye winced as his heavy breaths escaped.

"Murichim! Napapa!" he shouted to the two bruised giants that were among the ground, tending to what wounds they could. Instantly, their attention raised to him and the bloodied words leaving his lips." Take everyone away from this place, I am in no condition to restrain another attack to the degree that I have been. They are sure to get hurt," he grunted balling his fists.

"Okay," Murichim nodded while looking at Napapa.

Napapa's huge hands proved useful while picking several from the ground." Come on, all you that can move. We need to clear the area!" the sumo wrestler shouted starting to run away.

"You heard him, come now!" Murichim barked lowering his head and leading the charge away.

Behind Rumush the crowd began to dwindle with his foe raising the huge hammer in his hand." They are not getting anywhere," Gravy chuckled while a black flash of electricity shot from the tip of his hammer.

Rumush charged in its path, his right shoulder splitting the energy. The detonation that followed the collision was massive, a crater spreading out at a steady pace behind the resisting pachyderm. His feet dug in as the light swallowed his body again, the rocks and debris streaming past him vaporizing in the heat of the Demon God's explosive technique. Hunkered down the elephant resisted what he could until it faded away.

The smoke faded away and he was all that stood in the spot where the martial arts center once had, not even ruins remained. Rumush's tusked featured were now bearing streams of blood and gashes to his thick skin that seeped further blood onto his body." You will have to finally kill me to harm them. Your salvos have failed to impress me thus far," Rumush slumped over, the huge bruise along his back showing that he took a hammer shot in the previous conflict.

' _Get moving, there are ships that the spectators take to reach this planet. Get on them and go,_ ' the warrior grunted with a furrowed brow. His muscles bulked and he stood his ground while the energies continued to run away from the battlefield.

"You intend to stand there and let them escape? I'll play your game," Gravy chuckled looking at the battered bunch disappearing over the horizon. His hammer raised and aimed at them while Rumush watched." How long can you withstand these attacks before they kill those fleeing weaklings?"

'FWOOSH!' Rumush charged into the magical lightning blast from the Demon God's hammer. The pink skinned warrior's shoulder was thrown into the path of the energy blast once again. Coils of the dark energy shot across his body and a blazing flash of energy twisted around. Levels of the planet's surface were shredded away into smoking billows.

Gravy watched the pink alien elephant standing in the path of his attack. Rumush's left shoulder bore a smoldering blister seeping a trail of green blood, his face bearing a burn beneath his right eye." Still standing? Well, let me try it another time," Gravy pointed the hammer at his opponent.

Rumush lowered his head, a crater appearing beneath his right foot. The pink skinned warrior charged the Demon God shaking the planet with gigantic footsteps. He blurred toward the Demon God before the energy could be fired, his right and left hands were balled together. He shook his head down and found his hands raising in preparation for a strike. His eyes leered as he approached Gravy's huge weapon lowering in surprise.

'Paf!' Rumush's balled fist found itself into an open hand from his opponent.

"Cute, but you are nothing more than an ant that got in my way," the Demon God bent back Rumush's hand.

"Grr, you've been playing me this entire time," Rumush grunted, feeling his knees waver from the applied pressure.

"It is easy to play a fool. You have no idea the dark power that I possess," Gravy's body vanished from in front of Rumush.

' _Where did he go?_ ' the pink elephant's eyes darted back and forth. Blood rolled down the corners of his mouth as he tried to plan the course of action from his foe. The air flickered behind him, a glowing spark of electricity crackling in his ear." There!" he turned throwing his right leg toward the core of the Demon God he thought would be there.

The issue was his foot cut through an afterimage. A pressure wave of force streaked out harmlessly into the depths of space while he looked around in confusion." Looking for someone?" Gravy asked appearing at the temple of the pink being's head. The head of his hammer was being brought down with a lightning crackle that broadened his foe's eyes.

'THUUUM!' the planet shook while a huge series of black lightning rained down into the hammer's top. Rumush smashed into the ground cratering it and causing the planet to shake wildly.

' _Get on those ships and floor it!_ ' gulping Rumush thought looking to the sky as the huge hammer rested on his temple.

Gravy lifted his hammer and smiled, placing it over his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

"This planet is in quite a bad way. Don't you agree?" Liquiir asked the God of Destruction as they sat on the tattered remnants of Planet Gourmet.

Yato huffed leaning off the rock he was upon." Yeah, that happens when a Shadow Dragon attacks though, they can do a lot of damage," the God of Destruction noted looking to the Four Heavenly Kings." I'll leave the call to you four, you're the ones that live here. If I give you three months, can you get this planet evacuated before I have to destroy it?" he asked looking at them coldly.

"Shouldn't be too big a problem. Finding a planet that will accept us will be a problem," Toriko pointed out." There's thirty billion people on this planet, it isn't like the Earth," he continued while wrapping a bandage over a bruise.

Yato smiled leaning his head back against the stone." Heh, leave that to me. I'll get Iru and the rest of the Kais to make another planet, close enough in size to this one where everyone can live comfortably."

"To do that we'll need to get him back though, Yato," Coco pointed out looking to the God of Destruction with a furrowed brow.' Did he already think about that? Does he already have a _plan?'_ the black haired member of the Heavenly Kings thought looking at the Yato. His calm demeanor something that was both settling and unsettling in that moment.

The blue eyed God of Destruction grabbed onto the rock he was leaning against. His right hand clenched tightly into it and he reached his feet wobbly, garnering the attention of the other warriors." Yeah, I know, and we have to kill those Demon scum that sent the Shadow Dragon here. That's the easy part, especially with a little help," he stepped forward with a limp, knee buckling.

Liquiir sprang to his side, arms looping under his to keep him balanced." A little help? It took our combined forces to defeat a single Shadow Dragon, an entire Demon Realm will be impossible," Liquiir said quickly before turning to apologize to the quartet that had aided in their victory." Oh, pardon, that is in no offense to the four of you. Without your help Yato and I most certainly would still be fighting," the fox bowed respectfully to them.

"No worries, we know when we are punching above our weight class," Toriko raised his left hand in a sign of dismissal." So, who else is there Yato? If everyone else is gone?" the burly warrior inquired the God of Destruction.

Yato smiled straightening to his feet." The only two Universes that have any sort of kinship with me are the Sixth and Seventh," he grinned placing his hands on his hips." Luckily, those two Universes happen to have some of the strongest fighters in the entire multiverse. I'll just have to talk to the Wondercat Twins, and I'm sure they'll have our back," he replied, referring to Beerus and Champa.' _Or maybe I could go right to Turles? He's a bit more tolerant of me when compared to Beerus and Champa,_ ' he sighed.

"Didn't you say interuniversal travel without permission was bad?" Sunni asked with his arms folded over his chest.

"I'm travelling to Universes that are adjacent to my own, I'm not hopping all over the place, and if the King does get wind of it, I'm pretty sure he'll understand," Yato pointed out pulling away from Liquiir." Once your wounds are treated and you have strength back, we'll be taking a trip to Universe Seven."

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

"How are you feeling now Jiren?" Uub asked lowering his hand, eyeing the stronger warrior from a distant Universe.

Jiren looked at his torn gloves and clenched his fists. His toned body went rigid with the motion without a hint of pain or a flinch of a grimace. His broad chest was clear of all debris and wounds while his bleeding forearms were healed easily. The only sign of conflict were the numerous tears on his attire and the lack of a garment covering his upper body." I feel like I had not battled. Your ability seems to have brought me back to my peak power within a few seconds. I can see why you were a valuable asset in the Tournament of Power," he looked at the reincarnated Majin with interest.

"Yeah, I didn't get to be as useful then as I should have been," Uub chuckled scratching the back of his head. The other Z-Fighters looked at the display humorously until Jiren looked at them.

"Now, onto our plan," Vegeta cleared his throat looking at the Z-Fighters.

Goku's features turned stern and he nodded." Go ahead Vegeta," the palm haired warrior agreed.

"We'll need all of the help that we can get," his black eyes turned to Krillin and Eighteen." I know that both Tien and Android Seventeen have their own lives to attend to, but they have to know the risk of the Demon Realm. I'd like the ask you Eighteen to get your brother so that he can at least listen to this too," the flame haired fighter commented.

"You're desperate, I'm not used to that Vegeta," Eighteen snidely commented.

"Call it calculating," Vegeta snickered back in his reply.

Eighteen smiled, winking at the Prince of Saiyans." Hey, don't worry about too much with Tien. I'm sure he and Chiaotzu will be thrilled to be told about this," Krillin saluted the Saiyan Prince with a thumb's up.

"Thank you," the elite said to the graying human with dignity and respect.

"Katas went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after I left the Lookout, right Dende?" Goten asked the Guardian of Earth.

"Yes, and his day is almost up. I'm sure he is going to be a help in this endeavor as well," the Namekian mage said to the heroes.

"Trunks you wanna tag along to go fill him in?" Goku's second son asked his rival.

The son of Vegeta looked to his rival's, Rote's, mourning wife." I'll go with you."

"Then, all that leaves is Broly," Vegeta informed looking to Son Goku." And Kakarot and I will go to get him."

"And what am I going to do?" Jiren asked knowing that despite the frantic appeal to retrieve fellow warriors his Universe was still leagues away." I hardly feel right being idle while the Demon Realm infests Universe Eleven."

"You can come tag along with us to get Broly, if you want. I'm sure he'd be interested in meeting someone as strong as you are, he's a Saiyan like us after all," Goku pointed to himself and Vegeta.

"Very well," Jiren sighed, lowering his head.

"What about us dad? What are we going to do?" Bra asked looking at her father with hands on her hips.

Vegeta looked at Marron, the grief on her face and the tears rolling down her cheeks as she held Daikon's carrier." You're needed here, the same goes for the rest of you. Train if you want, do whatever you feel like, it is going to take time to get everything in place to figure this out," the Saiyan Prince informed looking at the Z-Fighters with a leader's stare; the stare of a Prince.

Bulma walked over and kissed him on the cheek." Way to handle everything," she whispered in his ear.

A blush crossed his face." The Demon Realm hurt my family, my rivals, and their families too. I'm doing the best I can," Vegeta muttered back trying to hide the crimson glow that raced over his nose.

"I know," she winked before returning to Chi-Chi, who was comforting the blue haired Launch.

* * *

 _Jiren arrives in Universe Seven with the news that broadens the horizon of the incoming scope. Several further Universes collapse under the strength of the Demon Realm. Can our heroes' plan play off to defeat the Demon Realm or will they be crushed under the wrath of Mechikabura? What aid will Universe Eight bring to help Universe Seven? Until next time..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** looved this chapter but in chapter 31 uhh why does it say beerus rolled his shoulders his purple hair bobbing? last time i remember beerus doesnt have hair lol its in the part where they are in capsule corps._

 _ **A:** I made a mistake there. It was supposed to be in regards to Beerus' ears bouncing and I fixed it._

 _ **R:** this literally the biggest crossover ever. i hope this gets fan animated because theres so much detail and the fact that you remember which characters you have is amazing_

 _ **A:** I try to keep everyone relevant or at least remember their characters. If someone wants to fan-animate this just run it by me._

 _ **R:** So Broly managing to survive and repel the Masked Legend was amazing, the impact of Ba, Cheelai and Nemo in that fight was a beautiful way to show how even those without Power truly can still be helpful. Yato touching into Ultra Instinct to help finish off Actaeon was amazingly done, the whole way Actaeon was finished was just as well done as well. Cell's 'demise', though for some reason I feel like this won't be the end of him, was handled perfectly. I can say with certainty that I didn't expect Jiren to appear in Uni 7. I'm surprised Koshin didn't mention anything involving the Broly fights honestly. I dearly hope that before the counter-attack begins that we do continue to get glimpses at other Universes, such as Uni 2, and a little bit of a recovery time. I can also see Yato reaching out to Uni 7 right now about what is going on, since the Two Universes alongside 6 seemed close. I hate to say it, but I think that 21 has also achieved victory over Mule and Mosco after absorbing 20, assuming of course that she does follow the way that Cell did after absorbing 17 and 18. I'm sure the Power Boost won't be anything amazing, but the perfect Heal is surely to be important, as Mule probably doesn't have many tricks left up his sleeve at this point. I do hope that Goku and Co remember about Broly being out there and check up on him as well, I imagine he is going to be critical at this point. I also assume that Baba will be used to bring Rote back, giving yet another Divine level warrior. Still hoping for the Kata's powerup to the Divine Level, though I don't see exactly how it could occur. Back in the Original Destiny Shattered, I expected him to barely reach Divine Level in the Shadow Dragon arc, and then for him to absorb a mostly dead Gast after the ToP Invasion to be of use, but seemingly you have a different route for him, and I can't wait to see just what that is. Quick question because I can't remember honestly, is 17 alive or dead currently? Same with Tien. Anyways, absolutely amazing chapter, it lived up to the hype I had built up for it lol_

 _ **A:** I highly enjoyed writing the Broly section of the last chapter. I enjoy writing Lemo, Cheelai, and Broly and last chapter was a huge pay-off for all the writing they put up for them. __Having the entire team pile up to take down Actaeon Shenron made me smile while writing it. Yato's usage of Ultra Instinct was subtle and I'm glad someone picked up on it._

 _We're heading into a little bit of planning and recovery time now. And I hope the little glimpses we got in the other Universe's struggles is strong enough._

 _Koshin did remember Broly, I just couldn't squeeze it into the end of the last chapter. As you can see here the warriors thought the same of Broly's potential. I'm not sure about Fortuneteller Baba yet, but you'll have to wait and see._ _We'll see Katas' growth, as time goes on._

 _To answer your question both Seventeen and Tien are alive. They have yet to appear in the Destiny Shattered Gaiden as of yet, but as this chapter shows they most certainly will._

 _ **R:** Who could have beaten Jiren so badly. Actaeon is finally dead, Twenty One absorbed Doctor Gero and might be a mach against Mosco._

 _ **A:** The one that beat Jiren so badly was Aniraza. Actaeon's death was really fun having him die in a different way opposed to Gogeta who had to kill him during the Shadow Dragon Arc._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week's chapter. In advance, I'm sorry that it may not be up to quality of the previous. I have had a pretty odd week and I hope you guys continue to enjoy it,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Demon Realm...**_

"It looks to me that your invasion did not go as smoothly as you thought," Gohan commented examining the visual spheres. His captor had grown silent on the throne beside him this was an attempt to get a rise from him.

Mechikabura turned her red gaze to the trapped half-Saiyan, snickering." You obviously are too inept to comprehend that a minor setback is not an end to an invasion. This war has only just begun boy. We needed to cull the herd to expose our more dangerous opponents," the Demon Emperor smiled clacking his staff to extinguish several of the visual spheres." Like one in Universe Two with the ax, and those wretches affiliated with the God of Destruction."

"You are being really arrogant, killing Rote and making Raditz vanish are just going to make my dad and the others fight harder," Gohan explained looking strongly, confronting the loss of his cousin outright.

"Watch your tone, boy," a hammer smashed down in front of the bubbly. A gray skinned warrior appeared there, the Demon God Gravy, stepping toward the trapped Saiyan with pitched aggression." You are here to spectate and nothing further. If it were not for Lord Mechikabura wanting you to live I would kill you were you stand!" he shouted to the half-Saiyan.

"Gravy, that is enough! I saw your victory in the Tenth Universe. You are no longer needed here go!" Mechikabura ordered.

Gravy grabbed his hammer and nodded." Very well, I did step out of line."

Gohan took note, without thought of the scene, a smile forming along his face." I stand by my point. It's clear that you aren't underestimating your opponents, but you shouldn't think that they're going to fall easily, no matter the size of your army."

Mechikabura merely smirked, grabbing the head of his staff with a chuckle.

* * *

' _All right, no matter what's coming!_ ' Raditz's teeth ground while the planet continued to rumble. A blue flame sparked in the center of his body, expanding out in a raging inferno. Blazing white shaded the body of the Saiyan, the chains wrapping his wrists shaking and breaking as he ascended to divinity. His black hair broke through the white light first with dancing fringes of azure-cyan color, his pupils flashing out with a matching shade.

Divine Super Saiyan Raditz hovered from the wall he had been chained against, hands dropping by his side. His aura snuffed out but his power level increased with the vanishing a display of mastery." Is this the worst you have for me Towa some shadows?" Raditz snickered raising his right hand toward the incoming figure, the blue light that appeared there highlighting the frame.

"Eh, what the hell!" Raditz floated back, puzzled.

"Surprised? There is no need to be, it should be obvious that I'd want to torture you," Towa grinned taking her hand on the shoulder of a short female being. Her head was dropped into a mask while an unmistakable array of spiky black hair reached up along the top of her head. A dress-like armor covered the majority of her torso and black leggings led into standard issue boots.

Raditz lowered his head." You see, this area is a corridor," Towa snapped her fingers. Raditz floated just beneath a ceiling that domed quickly to the entry way where the Demon Goddess was standing with the possessed Saiyan." The only exit is to go through this doorway, and the exit just beyond it. However, to do that you will need to kill your own beloved mother again," the female Demon chuckled leaning forth with her wand.

The Saiyan's blue eyes rose leering at Towa." What if you die first?!" he flung the charged energy blast toward Towa with great force.

Towa grinned, her body switching places with the Saiyans." What!" Raditz flickered in front of the blast, catching it in his hand with a growl, the explosion shredding across his body harmlessly." Damn you," he furrowed his brow turning back.

"Goodbye now, this is going to make quite interesting research," Towa waved stepping behind the female Saiyan, the door frame shrinking to the dimensions of his mother." I may let you out after we take over the Multiverse, then again, I could just destroy this dimension then as well and rid myself of you. Humph, if you do not do that before then," she chuckled disappearing down the hallway.

Raditz's hands clenched and he lowered to the ground.

* * *

 _A dangerous dilemma! Part of Towa's plan comes to fruition!_


	33. Chapter 33

Raditz marched to the Masked Saiyan, flowing blue hair moving with every step. He raised his right hand and a blue sphere of energy form mere feet in front of her to no reaction." Mother, this attack is strong enough to destroy a planet and the entire solar system around it, move aside!" he shouted to her angrily, the sphere pressing closer to her core.

The blank stare that came through the mask looked at him, unwavering. Raditz pushed his hand closer to her chest and stopped it while the blast was just an inch in front of her, the ground at their feet rippling with the force of the compact energy sphere." Move aside! I am being serious, move or die!" he shouted to her sternly, causing his Divine power to expand further.

Again, there was nothing. Raditz lowered his head and closed his eyes." Gah! Damn it!" he pivoted quickly on his heels and threw the sphere at the domed wall behind it. It struck with a blue flash that lit the entire dome with gales of wind that churned beyond him and the female Saiyan powerfully. The ground shook with the detonation but the Saiyan did not lose his foot in the slightest.

The smoke cleared away from the wall to reveal the results of the attack. Nothing. The ki blast had struck flush with the structure yet it did not compromise the wall in the slightest nor even chip a sliver free. Raditz's hands dropped and he turned to Gine, his mother, with a furrow on his face. She replied with a soulless stare like a solider poised at a post ignoring all distractions.

"Towa may be a genius, but she didn't think about anything did she? An attack like that would be more than enough to wipe out someone like Cell, but it is hardly the peak of my power," his blue eyes turned to the wall. His fists clenched and he nodded calmly." You're a non-factor now. I'll just bust out through the back wall!" Raditz shouted rushing toward the wall drawing back his right hand.

It slammed into the wall with a huge bang, a clanging sound echoing through the room. Raditz's burly frame was pushing all he could into a single point of impact, yet the structure failed to buckle. His teeth were ground together, and his head tipped down toward the ground with a pained grimace. Thudding pain came through his knuckles and into his forearm.

"Son of a-" Raditz held his wrist guard furrowing his brow. He shook his hand and then his head with a complain ringing in his mind." Okay, punching my way out of here is going to be much more difficult than I thought," the large Saiyan ground his teeth together balling his fist once again.' _But is she thinks a little pain is going to stop me from doing it, she's dead wrong!_ ' the eldest of Bardock's children said to himself preparing to let loose again.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Preparation! The Allied Front?!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Nine_**

* * *

"Krillin are you sure we are going the right way?" Eighteen asked her husband, blonde hair flapping over her ageless face while her graying husband tagged beside her. His attire flapping in the same winds while a smile crossed his face.

Krillin nodded as they crossed over a forested area below, the outcropping of granite cliffs and brilliant gray stone mountains filled the horizon." Sure, I am It might've been a while since I've visited the dojo, but Tien has a knack of living far from where most normal people can even hope of reaching him," the former Orin monk remarked cresting a wooded peak.

On the opposite, standalone mountain, there was a thatched roof of black tiles overlooking atop a square building with a series of concrete steps leading down to a wooden bridge. Beneath the bridge a mountain brook fed from a waterfall that would be seen on the left side of the mountain. Along the flight path a small mountain village disappeared among the trees leading to the desolate outpost on the side of the mountain. That outpost being the Tenshin-Style Dojo.

"Humph, I should not have expected anything different, knowing Tien," Eighteen said landing on the front steps of the martial arts school. Paper lanterns hung from small poles jutting out from the sides of the doorway, their orange exterior glowing with the faint light of the fire within.

"Humble as it is, Tien usually has a bunch of students here. It's weird that I don't feel a lot of energies," Krillin commented knocking on the door with the back of his hand.

Footsteps rang out across wooden floorboards heading to the door." Hello?" a young woman answered the door, her hair tied back in a pair of hoops while she wore a blue tunic top and a matching white skirt.

"Yurin, right?" Krillin questioned looking to the young woman." We're here to meet with Tien, I hope he's not in the middle of a lesson," Krillin continued scratching the back of his head.

"Sensei Tien is training on the waterfall with Chiaotzu," she gestured to the distance where the faint spray of the waterfall sprayed out.

Krillin smiled nodding his head." Thanks, we'll go see him," Krillin turned back as did Eighteen, both shooting away with great speed.

Yurin looked at the spousal duo with a smile.' _Huh, Sensei Tien has some interesting friends,_ ' Yurin thought turning back to the dojo.

In another minute, Krillin and Eighteen touched down at the foot of a massive waterfall. Along the waterfall cuts appeared in the descending water with warriors moving around it. Two small dancing figures danced along the descending droplets garnering the attention of the pair below. Flash dancing flickers appeared along the boiling foamy waters spinning apart briefly.

Then, the entire waterfall split apart vertically. Two hands were poised in a meditative stance while a flashing energy streamed along the body of the warrior. First, a blistering white then a blazing crimson." Well, there he is," Krillin smiled pushing from the ground with a levitating flight. His frame flickering through the blazing red aura around the triclops.

"Huh? Krillin?" the porcelain skinned diminutive Chiaotzu asked from his floating position opposite the burning crimson surrounding Tien.

"Hey, there Chiaotzu, man you never really change, do you?" the short Turtle School Graduate laughed scratching the back of his head. His statement was truthful though as the short being seemed incapable of showing the signs of aging.

"Well, not really," the former Crane Assassin smiled. He then tilted his head looking to Android Eighteen with a smile and a confused stare." So, why are the two of you here? This seems quite sudden from the two of you," Chiaotzu commented looking to the warrior.

"Wait, you guys didn't feel anything way out here? None of those crazy powers?" the human asked tilting his head to the side looking at Chiaotzu.

"No, Tien, did you feel anything?" the small pale being looked to the crimson cloaked warrior as he lowered the Burst Kaioken.

"There was a battle? How could we have missed it? We've been awake this entire time," Tien pointed out lowering his imposing power and floating toward the Turtle School graduate." What's going on Krillin?" he asked with his hands folding over his chest, the blue tunic he wore rippling like the white cape he wore in the wind.

Goku's best friend sighed." I don't really have all of the details, but really no one does," Krillin replied looking to Tien." From what I heard though the Demon Realm is trying to attack everything for some reason, and they attacked today," the graying human said to his bald ally." Everyone was caught in a lot of fights that happened out of thin air and then as soon as they started fighting their opponents disappeared," Krillin shrugged explaining further.

"What happened then? You guys couldn't have lost, isn't Gohan one of the strongest people ever?" Chiaotzu questioned cutting into the conversation out of sheer confusion.

Krillin scratched his cheek." That's the thing, Gohan vanished not long after the first attack happened, and then they took Raditz too," the orange donning warrior continued." Somehow, they also attacked the Eleventh Universe and managed to beat Jiren," Krillin explained about the arrival of the mightiest to Universe Seven from merely hours earlier.

"That Jiren?" Tien asked.' _He pushed Goku to the limit, is it even possible for someone like that to lose again?_ ' he thought.

Krillin nodded. His fists balled at his side at the thought of his next sentence." That's not all, Dabura killed Rote when he was trying to defend Marron on the Lookout," Krillin explained with a sigh, lowering his head.

"Dabura killed Rote? Rote should have been way out of his league, considering we almost were back then," Tien noted with confusion, his three eyed visage looking curiously at the human.

"I know that seems strange but Dabura was apparently stronger than he was before," Krillin explained to the triclops.

' _That could explain how he beat Rote, but why couldn't we sense any of this?_ ' Tien looked to his hands and thought carefully." I see," he replied to Krillin. His three eyed gaze found its way to Chiaotzu a few parts of a moment later.

"So, are you willing to help us one more time? I know we're both getting a little old for this type of stuff," he laughed to Tien while keeping his tone somewhat serious.

"Tch," Tien let out a sigh, his head lowering. When he looked up, he nodded to Chiaotzu and then to Krillin." Yes, I'll help. If they're trying to take over everything and they have already attacked you all once, we can't let it happen again," the three eyed warrior assured. His gaze turned to Chiaotzu in the same motion." Are you planning on tagging along Chiaotzu? Yurin can handle things at the dojo for now," his voice was soft, yet firm, while talking to his best friend.

"I'd like to. You have been putting yourself at risk for so many years now while I was left behind. I can't let that happen this time Tien," the floating being gave a thumb's up and a smile to his best friend.

"Wow, both of you? Talk about old times," Krillin scratched the back of his head with a smile. He then turned his stare to the grounded Android Eighteen." Thanks for the help Tien, now we have to go ask Seventeen for his help too. We're going to need it since we have no idea who our opponents are and just how many of them are hanging around," Krillin explained descending from the sky toward his wife.

* * *

 ** _Planet Metamor..._**

"Well, it's been a long day Broly. Clean up and then we can eat, then we can patch you up and call it another," Cheelai informed as they disembarked the scrapper ship onto the former merchant world.

"What about Ba? He'll be alone," Broly said quietly, his gaze turning to the green beast resting in the back of the ship. The weasel-like creature raised its head at the mention of its name.

"Don't worry about him," Lemo patted the beast on its strong neck. The sound of the blow was a cushioned sturdiness like if one patted a large dog on the side. The creature was satisfied with the gesture too, lowering his head with a grin." We'll roll out some food while you're cleaning up big guy," the orange alien added giving a rub to the thick fur along Ba's neck, with the monster's eyes closing with a relieved purr.

Broly nodded, his giant frame looming for a moment." Okay, I'll be glad to eat with you all when I clean myself up," Broly commented starting toward the base. It had been months since he was last at the base, but he remembered his way enough to need no guide.

Cheelai foraged through the bag she had taken from Vampa, pulling one of the handy capsules that had been gifted to them." We'll see if it really has anything a Saiyan would need to get patched up," the green skinned alien smile to her ally.

"Go ahead and look for yourself, Cheelai. I have to get an order in for a ton of food for this big fella here," Lemo smiled to his assistant with a smile. The beat's head turning with the announcement for food.

"Okay, I'll drop an order for our own food on the way through," she saluted before hurrying after the large Saiyan, white hair swaying with each step.

Lemo put his hands on his hips." Kids these days," he sighed with a smile." All right come on outta the ship Ba. I doubt anyone here is going to look at you wrong," Lemo started to walk, Ba's head following him.

As the orange alien reached the bottom of the ship's ramp Ba's head was beside him sniffing carefully. A few seconds later the entire creature's neck protruded looking around the ship at an insane one hundred and eighty degree angle before turning ahead. Deeming it safe the creature's massive fore paws extended out onto the pavement, pulling its lower body as well. Over seventy five feet later Ba left the ship in its full weasel-like form, head lowered to the ground sniffing out for a source of food that Lemo promised.

' _He's even bigger than I thought. I've seen whales that were smaller than this guy. Then, again considering how strong he is every bit of his body must be some serious muscle,_ ' Lemo noted walking along the large creature. He ran his hand along its side smoothly with each step, Ba's lowered head showing a warmth the was brought by the steady hand." Looking at you makes me wonder Ba, who eats more food? You or Broly?" he asked approaching the creature's head, its single ear twitching to knock a fly away.

"Ba," the creature replied with a cheery bark.

Lemo paused with a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his head." Why did you just make it sound like you said 'yes' to a one or another question?" the aged alien's shoulders slumped. His breath escaping in a sigh.

The red eyes creature turned its heads and bore a snickering smile." Ba!" he replied with a glee, its bark like vocalization relaying the joy it was feeling.

"I was afraid that'd be your answer. All right then, let's go big guy," Lemo straightened laughing a bit,' _I never took myself for a dog type of person, but I admit it. Just knowing him for these few hours is something that puts me at ease,_ ' he thought walking beside the noodle-like ferret.

* * *

Cheelai ran through the hallways carrying the medical kit, sealed in its capsule, before catching up to Broly." I expected you to follow me, I'm glad," Broly said as they walked over the tiles with a smile on his face.

Cheelai was caught off guard by the comment. A blush found its way across her face a nervousness setting in." Really? Why?" she muttered nervously looking at the goliath of a Saiyan.

"When I was on Vampa by myself I had no clue what to do in those rare times I got hurt," Broly explained keeping his back turned to the smaller alien behind him." I would get hurt sparring with Ba and have to figure out how to deal with that myself. If the injuries got too bad, I would sit in the cave for days on end, in the dark alone with no way of treating my injuries. I would try to patch my injuries with mud and leaves but that often made things worse," Broly said while walking through the hall calmly.

"Then, years later as an adult when my father arrived, I figured that he would bring comfort and care. He had taken care of my while waiting for the other Broly to be created, but I was wrong. He was disgusted by my weakness and kept me training, it made me a better warrior, but my injuries would pile up frequently," he explained walking along with Cheelai staring quietly.

' _He's gotten really talkative over the past few months,_ ' she noted hearing the stories that Broly had hidden to himself.

"And then, you came," he said walking." The two of you brought me to this planet and treated my wounds and fatigue from living on Vampa," Broly's low tone continued as they walked." Again, after I rampaged on the Planet Earth and found myself beaten, and you patched me up with their supplies," Broly said reminiscing with a smile." You did not have to care for me this long, yet you have. I appreciate that, even taking care of Ba while I was facing that other Saiyan. It was nice," he continued while walking.

"It was nothing, honestly Broly," Cheelai spoke out nervously a blush present on her face.

"Thank you," Broly replied opening the door to the shower room with his right hand on the keypad. Shutting it as Cheelai trailed behind him.

"I'll be waiting for you to finish Broly that way I can get you patched up," she said sitting against the wall.' _Wow, he's more compassionate than I thought he'd ever be. With his power Lemo and me should be like ants, but we're his friends. He actually made friends with us,_ ' Cheelai realized what the previous months had stacked and amounted to and the joy the brought in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Eighteen's blonde hair waved in front of her face as they passed over the sparkling blue ocean." Look there's the island over there," she pointed over the sapphire waves to the green grass covered sanctuary that rested in the middle of nowhere.

"Sure is, man what an office to work at," Krillin smiled looking at the high reaching tree. The vast fields and deep ravines on the island proving its broad demographic of biomes for the variety of creatures that called it home.

"Seventeen likes nature, an island like this is perfect for him," Eighteen replied with a smile.

A few seconds later they passed over the center of the island, where two gigantic purple beasts loomed. They had shaggy, bison-like manes of hair upon their broad shoulders and down their backs and their noses huffed heavily over the grass. Large white horns curved from their temples with a silver ring wrapped around their left horn for identification. Their huge front hooves kicked back throwing grass blades into the wind.

As Krillin and Eighteen rammed at one another with heads lowered. The moment the pair touched down on the fertile grass of the island they saw a blur whip through the path of the pair. Two black gloves were elevated between them while long black hair flew to the wayside with loose strands flowing across the being's face." All right that's enough you two, no need to run into one another senselessly," Seventeen's voice crossed the plain and the two beasts backed down.

"No one intended to overstep their territory lines," he continued until both strange creatures' turned away with a huff and scurried apart.

"That was impressive Seventeen," Eighteen chuckled adjusting a bang from between her eyes.

Seventeen chuckled." I have to do it often. Minotaurus tend to defend their territories to the death, and unfortunately there are not that many left to let them do that," the Super Android replied lowering his arms with a sigh. He proceeded to raise his head and look at his sister and brother-in-law." Though I doubt that either of you are here to talk about that. So, let's get to brass tacks, is this about those guys that came down from the sky?" he inquired setting his gloved hands onto his hips.

Krillin sighed scratching the back of his head." Yes, actually so they got here earlier too?" the human asked looking around for the signs of the Demon Realm soldiers, or the damage they left.

"No, none of them touched down here. They came from the sky pretty rapidly, but they were all weak," Seventeen sighed cracking his knuckles." Before they could get the chance to land on the island, I dealt with them. It was clear to me though that the others were far less fortunate. Rote's energy disappeared after I had already finished here, and Raditz and Gohan both vanished at the beginning of the attempted attack," he noted looking around at the pink hued sunset sky.

"I have a question for you two now. Was that initial charge the end of it? Or is there more to come?" the park ranger asked as the faintest trickle of stars appeared in the waning darkness brought on by sunset.

Eighteen looked at her brother and his confidence in asking the question." Vegeta and the others seem to think so. It was not like they had an easy time with those stronger opponent, they all got away," the blonde bombshell explained to her sibling. Her blue eyes noted Seventeen let out a sigh while staring to the horizon, a breeze rippling through his 'MIR' shirt and over the grass.

"Yep, I figured that much sis," Seventeen sighed reaching up to his right bicep. His left hand pulled the orange band free; the 'RANGER' wording being folded carefully as he tucked it into his pocket." Guess that means I'll have to call in another ranger until we resolve things. I don't think I can sit on the sidelines while everyone else has a fight," Seventeen commented grabbing his cell phone from his pocket.

"I have food on at the ranger's station if you'd like to join me. It seems like you've had a long enough day and it's getting dark out," the cyborg commented gesturing to the faint orange lights through the windows of a far off building." Just watch your step the endangered Hinoiri Rose blooms along this path, stepping on it is a fifteen thousand zeni fine," Eighteen's brother casually said leading them.

"Okay, thanks Seventeen," Krillin looked down at his feet with a raised brow.

* * *

 ** _The Lookout..._**

Goten and Trunks stood at the broken edge of the once huge floating sky palace. Gaping slashes etched into the deep marble tiles and beyond having gouged chunks of the foundation away. Deep craters appeared in the remaining portions where punches and kicks had missed their mark and hammered him. The fallen columns and split trees showed the effort that Rote and Marron had thrown in an attempt to defeat Dabura and the inevitability of Rote's death where a bloody crack resided.

"This place is a wreck, isn't it?" Goten said starting to walk to the remaining central portion to get to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Trunks nodded following along the broken tiles." I don't think there isn't a place where we fought that didn't end up looking pretty bad, Goten. We flew over the huge craters you made with your opponent on the way to get here," Trunks responded stepping over a crack, a chip of marble falling away as he did so.

"Well, he was pretty strong. Way stronger than a Super Saiyan Three," Goten replied scratching the back of his head.

"My opponent was completely outclassing me every step of the way. If Eighteen and Krillin didn't show up, this wouldn't be a conversation to have," Trunks replied stopping as he shook his head to get rid of the thought.

"You don't need to say anything else Trunks," Goten lowered his head nodding." We'll be ready for them this time, and we're going to be using everything we've got to make sure we beat them to the punch," Son Goku's second born said sternly, clenching his fists." They're going to pay for what they've done, and what they've tried to do," he continued with a strong fiery determination and a coursing of his power through the air.

' _Goten, when did you get so strong?_ ' Trunks thought looking at his rival, there was a different air that had not been there months ago when he left on the Grand Tour. A maturity and edge that often came from the other Saiyans when they were serious." You're right no one's going to walk in and take our Universe. It doesn't matter how many of them there are," Vegeta's son agreed clenching his fists.

' _Heh, that's it Trunks. You really got a sharper in space, that's why I developed the Super Saiyan Kaioken. I figured you'd come back better than before,_ ' Goten noted the power of his and nodded." That's right. Glad to hear you're fully on board with this. And we can't forget about Gotenks, either. We'll make sure that our next fight with them will be our last," the half-Saiyan smiled to his ally as they entered the archway to the palatial portion of the sacred temple in the sky.

"Right," Trunks nodded following Goten in.

A few moments later with clacking footsteps down a cracked marble floor they reached the solid wooden door to the Room of Spirit and Time. A large gouging slash as found its way down the hall and marked the door with the horizontal cut, but it failed to breach it. Similar marks lined the walls showing the battle with Dabura had involved perilous dodging through the inside of the cathedral as well as the expanse of the outside.

Goten raised his hand, knuckles balling." All right open up Katas. You've been in there a day already," Goten shouted banging on the door with his hand. The sound of the impact ringing through the lofty hall they were standing in.

"Do you think that actually worked Goten? It's another dimension in there," Trunks placed his hands on his hips, tilting his head aside.

"Eh, Katas is a Super Namekian. He had to hear it right?" he gave a broad toothed smile, and a Goku chuckle.

"Somethings never change Goten," Trunks sighed shaking his head to the side.

The wooden door then creaked open, being pushed aside. A large shadow cast from the interior of the hub with the white light it emitted, dwarfing the half-breeds. His head bore no turban allowing the two antennae to play out from his brow. His shoulders bore a large padded cape like what Piccolo had worn for weighted training in the past. Red bands wrapped his wrists while the fleshy bulges of muscle along his arm coursed with power. His baggy purple trousers shifted as he took his first step forth into the real world in a year, his purple gi top waving too.

The towering warrior looked down at the pair and smiled." Ah, it's you two, I'm glad to see what forced Dende and Mister Popo into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber passed for the moment," Katas' stern words boomed as he looked at the pair of warriors.

"Well, for now at least," Goten replied looking at the towering green warrior.

Katas sighed." You ran into trouble," his right hand fell on Goten's head. Instantly, the Namekian's eyes shook experiencing everything his pupil had." So, that's it. They got away and you came to get me because we need all the help that we can get," he said removing his head from Goten's shoulder.

Goku's son shrugged." Yeah, it's a lot easier when someone can read your mind," he smiled to his mentor.

"So, are you going to help Katas? We could really use it," Vegeta's heir asked with a stern tone.

Katas' black pupils looked to his hands, which clenched into green fists. A breeze shifted through the hallway causing both Saiyan's to avert their heads slightly as it passed through their clothes." It is still my duty to help the people of this planet, and of this Universe. I spent a year training for that purpose, I will not turn back after reaching the pinnacle of Namekian power," the Super Namekian said to them with a nod.

"Wait, pinnacle of Namekian power? Does that mean there really is a Namek-" Goten was cut off by Katas clearing his throat. A sign to stop talking.

"I did not think it possible to match one like the Namekian in the first Universe, but yes, there was a way of obtaining that energy by myself," Katas informed walking past them.

' _He's gotten way stronger, if he's holding back right now, he's as strong as he was when he went in. How strong did he get in a year?_ ' Trunks noted feeling a heaviness in the air as the Namekian passed by.

Katas stopped upon reaching the doorway with the two Saiyans in tow." This place was made a mess of in my absence, I can see how the two of you were beaten so easily," he remarked to them lifting himself from the tiles in flight.

"We tried our best Katas," Son Goten shrugged to his mentor.

"I know, a Super Saiyan Kaioken, you are your father's son Goten. I could Goku coming up with something like that on the fly if he needed, our training wasn't pointless then," he remarked.

"No, of course not. It was a real blast Katas," Goten smiled.

"And you Trunks, you're stronger than when you headed to space. Any interesting stories to tell?" the green skinned alien asked hovering, awaiting the Saiyan hybrids to follow him.

"How much time do you have?" Trunks asked honestly with a chuckle.

"That many, huh? I'm glad to see that you bloomed into a prominent warrior as well, unfortunately that is going to be tested isn't it?" he inquired looking to the warrior curiously.

"Yes, all of our training will be," the son of Bulma and Vegeta replied nodding.

"Indeed, it will," the booming Namekian said before shooting off, Goten and Trunks flying with him. The sun setting in the distance casting a murky black across the sky.

* * *

 ** _Planet Metamor..._**

The door to the showering chamber opened and the goliath Saiyan emerged. A pair of matching black trousers with Ba's severed ear tied around his waist. New guards covered his wrists and new boots covered his feet a satisfied smile appearing along his. Resting over his left shoulder was the shirt he was going to wear after his wounds were treated.

Cheelai looked up instantly, noting the stinging wounds that covered Broly's chest now that dirt had been cleaned from him." Okay, wanna have a seat so I can patch you up? The room over here is empty," she gestured over with her left hand, the door sliding open as she said so.' _Look at him, I don't know how he deals with so many injuries like that,_ ' she shook her head, purple-pink eyes carefully examining the extent of the injuries.

Broly entered the room first, his huge frame barely fitting through the small door." A bit tighter than the last room I stayed in here," he mentioned bluntly while heading toward the edge of the bed." I assume it will be okay for me to sit on the bed?" he looked at her puzzled as she entered bearing the small medical kit, she got from the Earth based Saiyans and their capsules.

"Yep, no problem. It might be better than a chair even, no back to dig into wounds on your back," she explained nodding nervously while grabbing the bottle of antiseptic.

Broly sat on the bed with his hands resting on his lap shoulder's facing down in a slump." Okay, the bottle says these stings when applied to open wounds, and its normal Broly. I know we used the gel before but we're out of that," Cheelai explained spinning the small spray bottle around on her finger.

He raised his head slightly at the assumption." Uh, not that I think someone that survived an entire solar system exploding in their face could be hurt by some antiseptic," Cheelai chuckled while Broly lowered his head.

'Tst, tst,' Cheelai sprayed the clear disinfectant on the wounds to help aide in the healing.

"Grah!" Broly winced with the stinging sensation going through his body. His black eyes shook for a moment as the stinging subsided.

"Woah, did that really hurt you Broly? Or was it just cold? I didn't expect that from you," Cheelai asked cocking her head to the side. The Saiyan warrior lowered his head and let out a sigh.

"Sorry, it was sudden," Broly murmured with a blush over his face.

 _'Huh, I forget sometimes that he's like a little kid,_ ' the green skinned alien smiled to herself while spraying the next several wounds. Broly gave no response to spray to which Cheelai chuckled." Okay, now I need to come around front and then I'll bandage you when I'm finished," Cheelai said walking along the bed and hopping off to the Saiyan's side.

"Okay," Broly raised his chin revealing his entire torso. Every muscle was carved from stone, or so it looked, with the huge scar on his chest flexing with the movement of his skin. Broly's efforts as a warrior while meant for his father's revenge had made his damaged body hardened and tough; something that Cheelai noticed upon examining the numerous callouses and scarred portions while looking at him.

'Tst, tst,' repeating the first spraying she hit the largest wounds that she could see with the misty antiseptic. Broly showed no hesitation in accepting the stinging spray and instead let out a sigh, the made Cheelai flinch.

"Looks like that's everything, Broly," she spun the bottle around on her finger with a satisfied smile. I know the gel never caught you off guard so I'm sorry about the stinging from earlier. But now you're just going to get bandaged up, like normal," Cheelai said pulling a roll of gauze from her side." This is the same old stuff so don't get tense," she said walking toward him with it.

"Okay," he nodded stoically.

She leaned forward to his right side first, running the beginning of the gauze over a wound along the Saiyan's chest." I need you to lift your right arm," she informed pushing the material closer to the Saiyan's side. Broly raised his arm up and she proceeded to crawl along the bed and over across his back with the motion." Okay, now the left arm, I have to come back around," she explained holding firmly against his back with her free hand.

Broly silently raised that arm as well. Cheelai crawled off the bed and onto her feet continuing the first wrapping of the Saiyan's wound." All right, I've got to put on another few layers. I don't want any seeping to come leaking through. Not that I want any seeping Broly," Cheelai said going back across the Saiyan's chest.

"That makes sense," Paragus' son nodded raising his right arm to allow her to go around with another layer.

"Where are we going to keep Ba?" Broly asked as Cheelai crawled back around finishing her bandaging of the Saiyan.

Cheelai leaned her head aside." I don't really know, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. We have plenty of food here, you don't have to worry about that," she explained working around for a third wrapping.

"I do worry about Ba. He's big and many people could be afraid of him," Broly explained as Cheelai moved behind him with the bandaging.

"They aren't too afraid of you Broly, and you're big," Cheelai answered the concerns of the Saiyan, standing in front of him.

Broly paused a smiled for a moment." That is because I have friends, like you and Lemo," Broly stated letting his smile show.

Cheelai froze.' _He really holds us in high regard,_ ' she tilted her head aside and chuckled." Well, Ba's here with us on Metamor now too. That means we're his friends, just like we're yours. No one is going to be afraid of Ba," the short scrapper explained moving around for a final wrapping of Broly's bandages.

"Do you mean that?" Broly asked naively.

"Sure do, no need to worry about it okay?" Cheelai said leaning in and giving an 'okay' sign with her hand.

"Then, I should thank you again," Broly bowed until the noise of footsteps came rushing by the door.

"What's all that hubbub about?" Cheelai tucked the gauze into her pouch and headed for the door.

Behind her Broly pulled the shirt over his torso quickly. It was a short sleeved variant of the typical undergarment of Frieza's forces or his former forces, showing the broad Saiyan's muscular biceps in the process." Cheelai, stay bad," Broly quickly pulled ahead, his senses reaching out.

"Huh? What's wrong is someone here?" she asked looking to the giant.

Broly nodded quietly." Yes, many people, all of them are strong," Broly grunted clenching his hands starting down the hallway.

* * *

"Woah, didn't expect to end up out here," Son Goku laughed scratching the back of his head as Vegeta and Jiren stepped away from him.

"Eh? Son Goku?" Lemo stumbled back at the sudden appearance. Ba's fur bristling as he looked at the blue donning warrior." What brings you here?" he gulped looking at the Saiyan.

Goku turned serious and looked at Lemo as such." We came here looking for Broly, there's something that he needs to know," the palm haired warrior said with a focused gaze.

"Well, Broly's inside getting patched up at the moment. He hasn't had the easiest day," Lemo pointed to the base behind him, his head lowering. The chaotic battle from earlier was fresh in his mind and now Son Goku had arrived to ask questions." There was a bit of a scuffle on Planet Vampa that forced us to leave it behind and head to safer ground," he continued with a sigh.

"The solar system that exploded was the one where Vampa is, correct?" Vegeta asked raising a brow.' That means the fight was definitely Broly's,' he noted carefully while Lemo shook his head.

"Bwah! You guys know about that? Is that what this is about? Because the solar system exploded?" he trailed off as the creature slunk forth, its broad body cautious of Jiren and the two Saiyans.

Jiren's stoic arms left his chest, his eyelids flinching as someone emerged from the base." I believe that is who we are here for," he said as the towering Saiyan emerged with heavy footsteps accompanied by Cheelai.

"Yep, that's him," Goku nodded." Hey, Broly! Long time no see," the Earth raised Saiyan waved to the taller Saiyan with a smile on his face while Broly approached stoically.

Broly and Cheelai reached them and the stoic demeanor of the large Saiyan eased some." There was no need to worry, Cheelai. I'm sorry," Broly said to the shorter alien looking to the blue donning Saiyan. His black eyes then turned to the gray alien Jiren and the resting energy he exuded finally catching the attention of the son of Paragus.

"Oh, were you guys busy or something?" Goku asked curiously.

Cheelai blushed quickly." N-no of course not. We felt you arrive and came in a rush is all," she replied defensively while Broly looked on stoically to the shorter Saiyans and their freakishly powerful friend.

"Oh, alright. Glad you're here though Broly, there's something that we need to talk to you about," the palm haired warrior said.

"It is important," Jiren spoke in his typical tone drawing attention from everyone to himself.

Broly nodded while looking at Jiren." Who is this? Where is the other Saiyan that came with you, Kakarot?" Broly asked crinkling his nose. His senses had been tested on Vampa but the smell that Jiren gave off was unlike anything in the Universe that he had smelled anyway.' _He is different than those two and like anything else I've seen,'_ he looked over Kakarot and Vegeta curiously.

Goku sighed lowering his head." Well, I don't really where Raditz is and that's a big reason why we came to find you," the palm haired warrior began to explain." You had a bit of a rough day just like us and things are only going to get worse if we can't fight back," the blue donning Saiyan explained to the towering giant." We need your help," the hero explained Broly seriously.

"My help?" Broly asked looking at them perplexed while Cheelai bristled.

"Broly's not some weapon you know," She leaned in with her hands on her hips, a fierceness that Bulma would show appearing on her face." I'm not going to let you guys manipulate him like that," Cheelai continued to lash at them. Her fierce pink eyes darted along the trio while Vegeta chuckled.

' _Are all short women so fiery?_ ' Vegeta chuckled to himself at the resemblance to his wife.

Jiren stepped from between the two Saiyans to look over Broly and Cheelai." I believe you are misunderstanding the situation. This entire Universe is in danger there is no intent on manipulating Broly, or anyone if they do not want to join in," the Pride Trooper spoke to Cheelai directly while never taking his eyes off Broly.

Cheelai stepped back and Broly pressed forward." You were saying that there were more of them," Broly spoke slowly and with confusion." That means that there is a risk that this planet could be targeted by that Saiyan again," he huffed turning his eyes to Son Goku." And if that's the case and the whole Universe is in danger then I will lend my assistance," he answered bluntly causing Cheelai and Lemo to nod.

"Thanks a bunch, Broly, without Raditz we're in the need of another strong fighter. And outside of you there aren't that many that haven't been accounted for," Son Goku held his hand out for a handshake.

"I will stop this," Broly spoke to the renamed Kakarot while shaking his hand, yet never allowing his stony gaze to leave Jiren.

Jiren closed his eyes noticing Broly's eye contact." Can you explain who you are?" Broly asked prodding the Pride Trooper.' _He is strange like those monsters on Vampa before I grew stronger. Like a weight pressing down on me.'_

"I am a Pride Trooper from the Eleventh Universe," Jiren answered keeping his eyes closed." My name is Jiren."

Broly took the blunt reply and nodded." I am Broly," the goliath spoke to the shorter gray alien.

'Brr!' the noise of a Saiyan stomach was unmistakable and it filled the open space on the base's front. Ba and Lemo turned around with curious glances at the stomach of the large son of Paragus. Cheelai's face blushed while Broly looked down the toned abdomen that pierced through the skintight shirt that he wore, a blush came across his face and he looked over the Z-Warriors and their Pride Trooper ally.

"Was that your stomach Broly?" Cheelai turned to Broly.

"Before we go to help them can we eat the food that was ordered?" the Legendary Saiyan inquired raising his brow.

Goku smiled and chuckled heavily." Hehehe, I know how that goes Broly," the Saiyan scratched the back of his head with a grin." Go ahead and eat, there's no need on you guys missing out on dinner. We have some waiting for us when we get home too," Bardock's youngest son said looking to Vegeta, who blushed at the words of the Saiyan.

"Really? You missed dinner to come here?" Lemo asked looking at the pair of Saiyans.' _This situation must be severe for them to do something that irrational,_ ' the orange alien commented.

"Not really, we had it planned so we could at least come to talk with you guys. I'll be back after we eat to pick you up if you want Broly," Goku commented placing his index and middle fingers to the center of his brow.

"That would be nice," Broly informed with a nod, Ba's red eyes leering from beneath his shoulder to glare at the heroes.

"All right see you then Broly," the son of Bardock smiled as Jiren and Vegeta placed a hand onto his shoulder.

'Zip!' they vanished instantly without a trace.

"Guess it's time to eat then Broly," Cheelai chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

The heroes arrived in Capsule Corporation's dining hall where tables were filled with fresh bowls and plates of food. Steaming plates lined as far as the eye could see while the Z-Warriors and their allies sat at the tables awaiting their meal.

"Wow, you guys didn't waste any time," Goku commented with a chuckle scratching the back of his head. His black eyes watched to find his remaining son engaging in a large bowl of food." Not that you don't deserve it, everyone's had a pretty busy day," the hero laughed walking to Chi-Chi's side while Vegeta and Jiren broke away to go their own ways.

"Sit down dad, there's enough to go around," Goten patted the empty seat beside himself and Valise, to Chi-Chi's side.

"All right, I'm starving," the hero of Earth smiled pulling the seat away with a rumbling in his stomach.

"Show some manners Goku, we're in public," Chi-Chi commented using her knife to cut into the piece of fish that sat on her plate.

Goku smiled scratching the back of his head." No problem," he clapped his hands together before starting to dig into the food.

"Did you recruit Broly, dad?" Bra asked looking at her father as he pulled a seat away from the table.

The flame haired warrior smiled at her and put a hand on her shoulder." Yes, we did, it looks like we're going to have a fight still. But with someone like him on our side it is going to be less difficult."

Trunks tilted his head aside." Honestly? Come on we're ready now, there's no chance that we'll lose," the lavender haired Saiyan assured.

"Trunks is right, Vegeta. You were caught off guard and so was Goku," Bulma added in seeing the uneasiness on his face.' _This is weird, I'm not used to Vegeta looking so down._ '

Vegeta put on a smile and pulled a plate over, filling it with food." All right, we can figure what is next later," he took his fork and knife in his hands carefully." I'm hungry," Vegeta blurted out much like his rival had, beginning to tear into his food.

Katas sat meditating on the far side of the atrium, his body surrounded by a glowing field of white energy. Footsteps garnered his attention and his brows rose, his acute hearing realizing that it was none of the common Z-Fighters that approached." Jiren," Katas spoke in his booming voice to the Pride Trooper as the hero from another Universe loomed over him.

"I figured that all of you would be eating together," the gray alien mentioned while the Z-Fighters and their allies continued to party in the background.

Katas cracked a smile keeping his meditative" That is not something that I can take a part in. Namekians like myself get nothing out of eating food and we can survive on water, if I eat it would be a waste of food," the fused Super Namekian said awaiting the reply from the large warrior.

"Is that so? Several of the Pride Troopers in my Universe could survive years without eating, but I have never met someone that did not need to eat food in all of my years," Jiren said reminiscing his ally Tupper and several faceless Pride Troopers too foreign to our heroes to recognize.

"To be first to the strongest warrior in the Multiverse, I count that as an accomplishment," Katas replied continuing to meditate.

Jiren looked back to the party before turning back." Humph, I am not sure of that stature any longer," Jiren commented looking aside.

"You see troubled, you are free to join me. I know the stoic type tend not to talk often, but they do have concerns that they would rather not share," Katas said to the Pride Trooper moving himself over.

Jiren let out a breath and closed his eyes, his legs crossed, and a red glow encompassed his body. The grass on the ground beneath him bent down with the pressure as he floated into a meditative posture before returning to normal as he drew a breath in. The calmness spread from his frame in radiating waves that seemed to empower his fierce muscles as he relaxed his mind and body.

Jiren's mind while clearing filled with passing images of his fellow Pride Troopers. Their valiance on the battlefield and their prowess facing off in the morning's challenge with the imposing Demon Realm. Then, to his own battle with Aniraza, the mountainous machine that battled him to a draw...no a defeat. Its gleaming pink eyes that glowed red the fierce energy it could show in mere instants, its molding of reality to create punches that struck from anywhere. His defeat and the searing heat that surrounded him.

His most desperate of moments at the fall of his allies a single golden flash surrounding his wrist and tearing him into a rift in the Universe's boundary. A shadowy glow from something of unrivaled luminosity. A pair of orange spheres in that luminous field looking at him with a guiding light. And the sensation of a hand touching his back and throwing him forth, his own power kicking to maximum potential for a moment to accelerate through the void. Then, the face of the sole man that had beaten him fairly, Son Goku and the events that followed.

Finally, nothing. The center of his own thoughts and the focus on his breathing to bolster his mental strength.

He felt somewhere in his mind and his heart, two specks that seemed to glow in the darkness of his meditation, that the fight would be a savage one. One that would seem impossible and perhaps was yet a battle that also could end in victory with his new allies for the sake of his old. That was Jiren's resolve, something that everyone enjoying their meals felt in the air as it weighed upon them momentarily.

Goku looked down the table to the area where Jiren and Katas were meditating.' We're going to win Jiren.'

' _So, that's it Jiren. We all have something to fight for,_ ' Vegeta nodded to himself while looking at his wife and children. His black eyes moved to Kakarot, his wife, their sole remaining son, and their fatherless Gohan.' _We all have something that we need to win for._ '

* * *

 _Steeling themselves and building their ranks our heroes prepare for what is to come. Can the ragtag group of Universe Seven's best find victory from the jaws of defeat? What aid will they receive from the surviving fighters in the other Universes? Is victory even possible with the looming threat? There is only one way to find out, fight! Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __Raditz has to kill his mother or be stuck wait until Towa conquers the entire Multiverse. What will he do._

 _ **A:** I think he's still trying to figure out that dilemma_

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week's chapter and I hope you enjoy. Have a nice week folks,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

The monolithic machine stood stalwart within the Demon Realm, gouges torn into its body and dents lining its entire frame. Ashen burns lined its once alabaster skin and its pink eyes were dulled from accumulated damage.

"It took more than a copious amount of damage in the fight with Jiren," Gravy commented looking at the towering machine hammer resting over his shoulder." That is why I should have faced the Pride Troopers," the brown skinned Demon snickered to the female Demon standing beside him." It is nothing more than scrap now," he remarked again as she shook her head.

"I will not be scraping this machine," Towa remarked raising her hand to the the large frame." It is too valuable an asset to let it wither away as of yet. It does however need a large amount of repairs," the buxom Goddess mentioned as her staff materialized in her palm.

"Where are you going to find an engineer for something so advanced?" Gravy inquired doubting the abilities of the Demon Goddess.

"I could repair of course," Towa smiled as a glowing circle appeared in the sky in front of Aniraza." But that time wasted would be affecting the next step of our plan. So, I found a solution that should be most satisfactory," a sadistic glee escaped her mouth while the mirror-like portal she formed began to focus in on an image.

"A human woman, what will she do? We already had an Earthling scientist in Doctor Gero, he could not even fathom Aniraza," the hammer bearer scoffed.

"Underestimating this one? In another timeline this one managed to discover time travel, in multiple timelines she even rebuilt Gero's Androids," the image showed Bulma with her blue hair waving at the dinner table where she chatted with Vegeta and her two children.

Gravy's eyes clicked with the reveal." You're saying that she is a greater scientific mind than even Gero?"

"I am, as such, she will be coming with me," Towa clacked her staff against the ground closing the portal. With a crimson star she disappeared from the ground.

Gravy removed his shoulder resting hammer and laughed walking away.' _Fufufu, Towa is indeed incredible._ '


	34. Chapter 34

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Night of Respite! Where's Bulma?!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Ten_**

* * *

Goku stood up from the table and smiled to himself while resting his index and middle fingers to his brow." Well, it's getting late. Hopefully, Broly didn't go to sleep on us," the palm haired Saiyan said focusing on the ki of the Legendary Super Saiyan.' _No, he's awake and so are the other two,_ ' he thought.

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband and sighed." Did you have to stand up and announce that Goku?" she asked calmly.

"Well, I didn't want people to think I just up and left. And don't worry Chi-Chi, it's only going to take a few seconds," the hero smiled as he began to zip away.

'Vip!' instantly he vanished with everyone enjoying their dinner continuing to do so.

* * *

 ** _With Broly..._**

"Heh, Broly you worked up a bigger appetite than I thought," Cheelai smiled to the large Saiyan as he continued to eat. His bandaged frame moving with efficiency while coming to eat his food.

Broly looked up from the table with noodle dangling from his mouth. He leaned his head back and vacuumed them into his stomach with lightning fast chewing." Sorry, I hope this isn't a problem," he spoke softly lowering his eyes with a furrow in his brow.

"No, no, it's fine Broly. As long as you and Ba get the food you need it doesn't matter about the stop," Lemo replied looking through the window to where the weasel-like creature continued to eat from its own prepared table. A joyous look upon its face after the struggles that had befallen it on its home world of Vampa.

"I appreciate this," Broly nodded placing his utensils to the side of the massive pile of bowls he accrued.

Lemo rubbed the back of his head." Don't be too thankful, this might be your last meal for a while after all. That opponent was a lot like you right? I can only imagine how long it would take to beat more than one at a time," he sighed looking to the Saiyan, who pressed up from the table.

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, they destroyed my home no matter how repugnant it was," Broly said strongly looking through the window to where Ba fed." and for that they are going to pay," he balled his fists.

"Repugnant? Where'd you learn a word like that?" Cheelai asked having to avoid taking a spit take at Broly's words.

Broly looked at her and tilted his head." Someone when we first arrived said Vampa was disgusting when I first ate here those months ago. I am not sure what the word means, but it sounds like Vampa," the son of Paragus explained with a jovial naivete that made Cheelai smile.

"You're not wrong on the definition Broly," Cheelai said to him with a nod." But no matter how bad it was. It was your home and heck we lived there for the better part of four months, I think we could call it home too," she balled her white gloved fists while speaking.

"It was our home," Lemo agreed strongly nodding it had.

Broly nodded strongly. His comrades were truly with him and that was what he needed. Then, behind him, the air whipped to life and a blue donning figure appeared with a smirk.

"Heya Broly, hope I caught you at the right time," Son Goku's cheery voice came to the Saiyan's ears.

Broly's boots pivoted and he looked to the hero of Earth." Yes, we just finished. You seem full as well," Broly said looking at the hero's face and the contentedness that rested there with a full stomach.

"Well, you look pretty full too Broly," Bardock's son laughed scratching the back of his head." Are you guys ready to come to the Earth with me?" he moved his gaze from Broly to Cheelai and Lemo with a curiosity.

Cheelai paused looking over the Lemo and the to Broly. Beads of nervous sweat fell down the back of her head. The time between Goku's words and her reply felt like hours to the short green alien, but she finally spoke up." If you are willing to take us along. We're ready to come along," she answered with a nod clearing his throat in the process.

"You guys are Broly's friends, right? I think you two are tough enough to come along no problem," the blue donning Saiyan said with a strong smile. His arms moving to his hips with a nod.

"If you're going to have us, we'll come along. Just know there isn't too much that we can do," Lemo assured knowing the fragility of his efforts.

Broly looked out of the window." Can you bring along Ba with us? He is part of this team too," the son of Paragus asked pointing to the resting weasel chewing his way through the remaining food.

"Broly," Cheelai asked while Goku looked toward the green furred beast outside.

"Sure thing, we'll need to go out there to get him though. I cannot used Instant Transmission on someone I'm not touching," Bardock's youngest assured with a nod looking to the trio.

"That's great," Cheelai said clapping while Broly smiled.

"Okay, I only have two shoulders to hold onto. So, one of you will have to hold onto someone else," Goku elaborated knowing that the trio had never teleported before. His ki sense reached to the creature resting in front of the base.' _Wow, that thing is pretty strong. I bet it could take out a bunch of Frieza's men, is that why Broly got so strong on a planet like Vampa?_ ' he thought as Broly's hand placed on his left shoulder.

'Zip!' Goku and the trio appeared first outside of the base, much to the chagrin of Ba. The weasel reared back in confusion until Broly raised a hand to it showing that Son Goku was okay. In the next instant they vanished again with a flickering zip, heading to the Earth.

* * *

Instantly, Goku appeared in the atrium of Capsule Corps where the party was being held. Ba's huge frame squeezed somewhat tightly into the length of his point of arrival, but the creature was otherwise fine. Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo however made it with no fanfare at all, their eyes growing wide as they saw the assembled Z-Warriors finishing their meals for the night.

"Hey, there you guys, it's been a while," Cha pushed up from the table approaching Lemo and Cheelai." Had no idea you were the one's bunking with Broly," the half-Hera laughed walking toward them scratching the back of her head.

"It has been a while, you're looking well," Cheelai replied scratching the back of her head as Bra got up from the table too.

Cha scratched the back of her head." About as well as I can be. We had a pretty rough landing on our return trip, but everything's better now," the orange haired human laughed.

"And what about you guys? How'd you meet up with Broly?" Bra asked approaching blue hair waving with each step.

"Broly was on Planet Vampa," Lemo answered the daughter of Vegeta while the larger Saiyan tried to move away from the group.

"So, they told you to go to Vampa. That makes sense," Goku looked to Trunks, who shrugged nervously." It was no big deal, but Broly was really something when he stopped by for the first time."

"I heard from Goten," Bra replied shaking her head." But he's one of the good guys now. No need to worry."

"R-right," Broly muttered averting his gaze.

Cheelai smiled." He is, you guys didn't have an easy time, here did you?" she winked looking over the crowd, who had turned toward them.

"For some of us, Bra and I beat some low level bad guys no problem. It was Trunks that had the hard fight out of the ones that you met," Cha explained.' _Bojack really wasn't anything special neither were his men, mom didn't even have to help,_ ' she scoffed to herself rolling her shoulders.

"Trunks did? That's incredible, he was the second strongest out of your group according to our scanners," Lemo commented leaning forth at the revelation. The lavender haired warrior shook his head and looked down.

"Second strongest?" Pan asked having walked to the join the conversation her grandfather had brought in.

"Yeah, I think her name was Mirra. She was leagues above Trunks," Cheelai pointed out cupping her chin. Her purple-pink eyes looked around the room in a hope of finding the pink skinned Shadow Dragon to no avail." Huh, I thought she'd be here considering she was travelling with you guys. Weird," the green skinned alien placed her hands on her hips.

"She was travelling with us when we were on our trip back. Then, something happened, and they took her away, I don't know how we were all knocked unconscious," Cha explained shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders.

"Who could possible take her away?" Lemo asked looking at the hybrid human.

Bra cleared her throat and looked over at Pan, who nodded." It was someone from the Demon Realm, at least we think. Considering that she's a Shadow Dragon they would like to have a fighter on that level," the blue haired daughter of Bulma answered.

"I can see where that would cause a spot of trouble," Lemo replied with a nervous laugh.' _Geez, if she's something that we're up against there is going to be some trouble.'_

Then, a short blue haired woman approached, hands swaying at her side." Sorry to cut the conversation short, but it is getting late. If the three of you would like, I can escort you to our guest rooms. We have enough for everyone," Bulma played kind host, having been told by Vegeta about their alien visitors.

"We could really use a night cap," Lemo replied with a tired sigh." It has been a stressful day."

"Yeah, I got the gist of that from Vegeta. So, come on and follow me," Bulma explain with a caring smile on her face leading through the garden.

"Hey, Broly you going to tag along?" Cheelai asked while the Saiyan looked at Ba exclusively with a narrowed focus.

"I will get a room later if that is okay, I want to stay out here," the giant replied looking at Bulma.

The genius nodded." Like I said, we've got plenty of rooms, Vegeta or Trunks will be glad to show you a room when you're ready for it," Bulma replied starting away with Cheelai and Lemo.

"We're all crashing here tonight anyway," Cha blurted out shrugging her shoulders.

Broly nodded and began to head for his longtime friend." Come on you two, you're bunking with me," Bra threw her arms around Cha and Pan's shoulders leading them down the same path her mother took.

"Wha-what about Marron?" Pan asked looking back in confusion.

Bra shook her head." She's getting her own room, she needs it after the day that she's had," the daughter of Vegeta assured.

"Okay, then," Cha shrugged walking along with a shrug.

It did not take long for the open dining room to clear out quickly. The gathered warriors moving away from their tables and into their appointed guest rooms. That was with the exception of a few that remained within the atrium, the mightiest warriors of the lot and the Kaioshin that had asked them to mobilize.

Son Goku stood stretching after his meal, Katas and Jiren's meditation sitting in the distance while Broly stood beside Ba." So, you wanted to talk with us Koshin, what's up?" the palm haired Saiyan asked as Vegeta folded his arms over his chest.

"I did not mean to keep you from resting, especially not you Beerus, but I have a question," the Supreme Kai said looking to the purple skinned being, who hovered with his legs crossed casually.

"Well, ask away, it's no sense in you holding it in," Beerus replied in typical gravelly manner, yellow eyes closing

"Can I fight alongside you?" he asked looking to the trio while also catching Broly's ire." You are fighting to defend this Universe and as the Kaioshin I must respect that I know. But I feel that I can fight alongside you all, despite my low power. I need to protect mortals, as many as possible, and I cannot do that without going for the head of this invasion," Koshin sighed lowering his head in a bow.

' _It's weird seeing someone that looks so much like Zamasu worried about mortals, but I can tell he's genuine,_ ' Vegeta said mentally while Koshin continued to bow in front of them." Do what you wish Koshin. They have taken away people that are close to you to. The least you can do is get the opportunity to try and save them," the Saiyan Prince spoke up first to the mohawked deity.

"He's right y'know. If we're all going at one hundred percent for the victory there's no sense leaving someone behind," Son Goku added with a strong will." You're with us until the finish Koshin, let's get everyone back," the Saiyan smiled.

Koshin went to speak when Beerus cleared his throat." Ugh, do I have a choice after that impassioned speech? You want to fight like a real Kaioshin. It has been a long time since I got the opportunity to fight beside a God of Creation that had the will to protect it. You have my blessing as well," the cat-like being echoed the sentiments of his allies while Broly looked on from Ba's side.

Koshin paused while looking up, eyes shaking in surprise." You mean that? Thank you all so much," he muttered in surprise." I will not let any of you down, your trust is not misplaced in me," the Supreme Kai explained to the group with a strong sense of justice in his words.

Vegeta grinned with his arms folded over his chest." Good, that's the spirit we need heading into this upcoming fight," Vegeta turned his gaze to Broly now.' Now, let's see if you have what it takes, honestly,' the Saiyan Prince clenched his fists.

"You! Broly!" Vegeta shouted pointing his index finger to the large Saiyan.

"Vegeta?" Goku turned his head in confusion.' _What're you planning?_ ' the son of Bardock questioned while Broly looked at him.

"You said a lot about wanting to protect the people of this Universe. Show me right now that you have the power to do that or if you're just another weakling!" his voice rose.' _If this gets a rise out of him, there is no chance he can handle the pressure. If he goes nuts after some stiff words, he'll be too dangerous to have on the field of battle,_ ' the flame haired warrior noted as Broly's teeth clenched and his head pushed down.

Broly's lowered head rose, a blasting white field of energy pushing from around his body. His black eyes flashed yellow momentarily as his power mounted higher." HAAA!" he shouted to the sky. The room illuminated with a dazzling golden light that danced over Ba's body and through the windows along the interior of the building. His muscles bulked slightly while his black hair stood on edge.

Golden fire streaked through every follicle pushing it up into a spike that formed a crown atop his head. His glowing yellow eyes flashed a blue-green light that faded away quickly in the fiery aura that surrounded his body. Sternness overcame his face and he took a step toward the Prince of Saiyans, the grass being flattened while fierce winds rolled through the room.

"Oh my," Beerus rolled over in his floating position with sigh.

"Lord Beerus?" Koshin stuttered in a panicked question.

"It's no biggie, just watch," the feline deity wiped off the younger Kaioshin casually.' _If there was going to be trouble Jiren would have gotten up. This is nothing,_ ' the cat yawned mentally.

' _So, that's what you wanted to see,_ ' Goku smirked as tongues of ki flared from Broly's aura crossing in front of his face.

"I stand by what I said, my home planet was destroyed carelessly in a battle. If you do not believe that-" Broly's frame dashed forth, a pressure wave rocking the room. His right hand appeared to Vegeta's side preparing to strike him." Then you are the one that is a weakling!" his hand came hammering down with a potent force, the air around it rippling with a flash of gold.

Vegeta's left boot stepped back and his left glove fired up, a coating of golden energy racing down it. As his black eyes looked up at Broly they changed to a blue-green color while a flaming golden light crossed his body. His black hair rose to match the golden flame that encompassed his body and a broad smile crossed his face as he looked at the goliath Saiyan." Humph, you meant it alright. That's what I want to see, the spirit of a Saiyan warrior beating in your heart," Vegeta turned his hand aside to plant Broly's feet on the ground.

"You were testing my will, I figured you were the type Prince Vegeta," Broly backed off noticing the similarities to the man that had given him the stabbing those years ago.

Vegeta looked at him and calmed his aura to normal." I want to test the mettle of my allies. You pass, go back to your friend, he seems concerned," Vegeta patted Broly on the shoulder while staring at Ba.

Broly lowered his aura and let a breath out through his nose." Heh, I like you Vegeta," Broly chuckled to himself moving away. The boldness was something that came with a power that her could not fully sense, but he could respect it.

"Hehehe, good one Vegeta," Son Goku grinned to his rival with a smirk.

"Tch, as if you wouldn't want to feel what he could do up close. We never got the chance to go spar with him yet," the Elite shrugged turning away as Broly pet Ba to make sure he was calm.

"You're not wrong, Vegeta," Son Goku inquired with a broad smile on his face." Maybe we'll have to fix that sometime later."

Vegeta turned away while Broly continued to rest with Ba." Get rest Kakarot, the last thing we need is for you to be off your game," the flame haired warrior chuckled heading away.

"Well, yeah, then why are you going to the Gravity Room? Don't you need to sleep too Vegeta?" Goku asked causing Vegeta to stop.

' _He read it on my face, keh, damn Kakarot,_ ' Vegeta laughed while continuing." Feh, fine, if you want to come along Kakarot there's enough space."

"I'm good Vegeta. I'm just going to go and find a quiet place to train the good ol' fashion way," came his jovial reply.

Vegeta raised his hand and waved off while Goku placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.' _All right, King Yemma's? No, it has to be King Kai's by now. Time to get moving,_ ' Goku nodded to himself before vanishing with Instant Transmission.

Koshin tilted his head to where the two Saiyans had been while Beerus shrugged." Where do you think Son Goku is going?" the green skinned Kai asked his former Hakaishin mentor.

"Wherever it is there has to be a reason. If Bulma has a room open you should take it, what we are going to run into is not for the faint of heart," the cat shrugged leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I assume that is what you are doing?" Koshin asked tilting his head aside.

"Yes, now go. This place is just quiet enough for me to get a quick nap in," the former Hakaishin pushed Koshin along.

"Okay, well good night Beerus," Koshin bowed.

"Good night," the feline replied settling into his floating sleep.

Koshin shrugged and continued along his way.

* * *

 ** _King Kai's Planet..._**

Instantly, the blue donning hero from the Earth appeared on the compact sphere serving as the North Kaioh's home. This appearance startled said Kai and made him fall back arms flailing." Goku, what in the Supreme Kai's name are you doing here?!" the rotund deity asked flailing his arms and trying to find some stability before the palm haired Saiyan warrior.

"Eh, hey King Kai, did Rote show up here earlier today?" the dead half-ling's uncle asked tilting his head.

"He sure did, care to tell me who or what could kill a Saiyan that can become a God?" the blue skinned deity questioned with hands resting on his hips.

Goku's features turned serious, and under the infinite light of the Other World it became more apparent." The Earth was attacked by a bunch of demons that threatened to kill everyone, he died when we couldn't reach him in time," he said solidly while looking at the God.

"Wait, seriously? There were Demons that strong left? Goku you guys are in deep trouble," King Kai replied seriously losing his concerned joviality.

Goku looked down at the planet's surface and nodded." Yeah, I know, that's why I'm here to talk to Rote. We need all the help we can get, and he still has a day on Earth if he is willing to take it," he said sternly while looking to the wise North Kai.

"Good luck finding him, he's not here right now," the blue skinned being sighed, his antennae twitching." He and Yamcha went down to Hell to try and figure out why there was practically no one there. Frieza showed up again earlier and hasn't opened his mouth since," King Kai pointed to the layer of yellow clouds off to the planet's side.

"They went off that way," he informed with antennae twitching to try and follow the pair.

"Thanks King Kai, that's all I need," Goku nodded running from the surface of the planet and shooting off in a blazing white trail.' _Frieza and the others got brought back to life that's what Vegeta said. If Rote and Yamcha really are looking for someone down in Hell they're going to have some trouble finding them,_ ' the hero thought diving through the golden clouds.

King Kai sighed." Things are going to get pretty bad; I hope they're ready, Bubbles," he thought while Bubbles wandered out across the grass scratching his head.

* * *

 ** _Hell..._**

The palm haired hero carved through the stream of golden clouds to the barren wastes of the home for infinite losers. His blazing white aura carved through the air at an incredible rate while he watched the hellions down below. They were all weak, even in life, roaming around in the suffering of their sins unaware of the overflowing might of the Saiyan that soared above their heads.

He cut past the bristling Spike Mountain to the chilled waste that rested behind it. Damage wrought by their battle with Janemba filled the landscape as did several of the jellybeans that had been slammed around. Those days were a much simpler time for the warrior, and he knew it, yet the upcoming war was not on his mind. Not at the moment. He was on this mission as an uncle attempting to reconcile with a lost nephew.

Almost instantly the landscape changed again to a long stream of lush verdant grass that stretched to the foot of a towering tree. Toy soldiers, or what looked like toy soldiers paraded around the tree banging their instruments with the sounds of their voice mixing in. A dangling bag of a white cocoon-like structure waved side-to-side with an irritated grunt resting on the inside.

"Damn it! Damn it! Stop with the incessant prattling on those instruments!" a refined voice that often carried elegance sounded off having been pushed to the edge. His red eyes leering to the sky in frustration.

' _That voice sounds familiar,_ ' Goku thought flying by when his name was called.

"There you are Son Goku! Get down here so I can share this hell with you!" the Frost Demon's words cut into the sky, his purple bio-gem swirling in the white light of the Saiyan's aura.

"Frieza?" the hero paused pulling up with a curious glare.' _King Kai said he was back here, man, this is different to what I expected though,_ ' he scratched his chin lowering to the ground.' _Maybe he saw Rote and Yamcha fly by, after all they were looking for the escaped dead guys,_ ' Goku chimed to himself as his black shoes touched down against the ground.

"There he is! Shower him with your 'Love Love Song' Song! Please!" Frieza shouted annoyed while a vein throbbed on his brow.

"Who are you talking to Frieza?" the hero asked walking along the grass as his tormentors vanished.

"Gah! They're gone now! They must solely exist for my punishment!" the Frost Demon shouted turning his gaze to the Saiyan. His hatred subsided enough for him to lower his voice." What are you doing here? There is no chance that you died yet, no one has been that lucky," the tyrant snidely remarked growling through grit teeth to the Saiyan raised on Earth, his humbler.

"Uh, weren't you the one that called for me?" Goku pointed to himself with brows raised, index finger pointing to his chin.

"Don't play simple! You're still alive, I bet they called you here to torment me further for my pain!" Frieza grunted shaking his cocoon angrily.

"No, I came here looking for Rote and Yamcha, you wouldn't have seen them come by, here would you?" the palm haired warrior tilted his head to the side looking at the tyrant.

"Stop it with those dumb eyes Saiyan! How would I know those people? Who do I look like a clairvoyant! This is hell not a daycare, though my torture seems to tell me otherwise," he finished with an aside.

Goku titled his head and nodded." Huh, that's right you never got the chance to meet either of them. Well, did someone come by here wearing an orange gi like I used to? He probably had long-ish hair, like down to here?" Goku asked gesturing to his lower back.

"You idiot! How would I know?" Frieza shouted spitting venom with his words.

"Okay, then sorry to bother you Frieza," Goku shrugged floating into the air.' _I still can't sense their energy; did they lower them that much or are they just that far away._ '

"Where are you going?! You need to suffer like me!" Frieza roared angrily, lashing about with his cocoon.

Goku's eyes turned serious while his looked at the Arcosian." I've suffered enough today; I lost my brother and my nephew. Your making that even worst by keeping me here after I said I was leaving."

Frieza's eyes saw it for the first time since the Saiyan became the Super Saiyan, the serious rage that rested within the righteous heart of the hero. It chilled him to the bone even now." I do not intend to offer you help, but there was someone that flew by wearing those clothes of yours. They went that way," Frieza scoffed looking to his left with a furrowed brow.

Goku nodded and took to the air, shooting off tangent to Frieza's request.

"Look! Look! You little monsters I did the right thing! You can stop tormenting me!" Frieza shouted in pleading condescension while looking to where Goku's trail ended.

Then, the toy soldiers and stuffed bears and fairies approached again." We're really glad that you're our friend! This is a friendship that'll never ever end!" they started chanting.

"Nooo!" Frieza furrowed his brow furiously.

Goku soared over the depths of the underworld until he came upon a large craggy field covered in thick black thorn-like trees. Standing in the clearing were two figures looking around scratching their heads curiously.

"Well, if they aren't way out here, they aren't going to be anywhere," Yamcha sighed shaking his head, hands resting on his hips.

Rote looked to his mentor and raised a brow." Really? We couldn't have searched everywhere," he lowered his head while his slate colored gi flapped around in a passing blast of air.

"We really have Rote, there's not too many other places for so many people to run off to. They either got reincarnated or up and left," Yamcha commented cupping his chin.

"So, you don't think Frieza's the only one?" the son of Raditz asked looking to his mentor.

"No, that's the worst part. It means what you're telling me about Frieza and Dabura being back is a lot worse than just those two," Yamcha's head slouched as the Saiyan raised on Earth touched down.

The two deceased warriors turned their heads quickly." Uncle Goku?" Rote looked in shock, his mouth hanging open." You couldn't be-" he stopped noticing the lack of a halo atop his uncle's head.

"Wait, so if you're not dead what are you doing back here Goku?" Yamcha asked picking up where Rote left off.

Goku looked at Rote and nodded his head." I came here to talk to Rote."

Rote's eyes lowered when he looked at Son Goku." Don't tell me Marron couldn't get away in time," he was somber noticing the serious look on the Saiyan's face.

"Marron's safe back at Capsule Corps with Daikon. We made sure of that," Goku assured with a nod and a thumb's up.

"Then, what is this about Goku?" Yamcha looked at his former rival in confusion.

Goku sighed." It's about Rote having one day back on the Earth and when he'll decide to use it," he walked over to his taller nephew and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't mean that this isn't over. You guys are the strongest in history how is it not over?" the half-ling questioned.

"Things are a lot more involved than we thought, and since we don't know where Gohan or Raditz are we need all the help we can get," the palm haired warrior explained to his nephew with stern stare.

"Wait, seriously? Those two are just gone, who could do that?" Yamcha shook his head in confusion.

"Goku, what happened?" Rote inquired with wide eyes.

"You were probably too busy to sense them, but Raditz and Gohan got teleported away somehow. I don't know the details of it, but a Demon took Raditz somewhere while I was fighting Moro, and Gohan vanished sometime in the middle as well," Bardock's youngest son explained looking over Rote curiously.

"I get it," Rote slumped his shoulders and nodded to his uncle." I'm not sure I can take that day right away though you wouldn't be here if you were still fighting. Those guys must have gotten away, what if they're just waiting things out until I blow my day?"

"That's another thing I want to talk with you about. Jiren thinks that they're going to be back as soon as they regroup. Those Demons have been going around into every Universe and fighting the best there and they probably don't want what's left to get too much time to plan anything," Goku explained having talked extensively with the gray alien.

"Jiren? Like THE Jiren? They were able to beat someone like that, who are you up against Goku?" Yamcha asked having heard stories of the gray alien's might on his sole day in the living world, second hand of course.

"We don't really know, but we do know they have all of the dead people you guys are looking for," Goku explained sighing and shaking his head." Trunks and Goten ran into some Masked Saiyans to fight and they said one looked like me and the other one like Vegeta. There are only two people that are like that: my father Bardock and King Vegeta."

"You know how your father looks? How? Weren't you a baby when Planet Vegeta blew up? Rote asked looking to his uncle.

"Things get a little weird. Raditz told me that I looked like our father for the longest time. And then I got to meet him when Janemba attacked and again about a year ago, there's no doubt that he's one of those Masked Saiyans," the hero explained, having avoided telling this to his son.

The wolf bandit rubbed the back of his head with a nervous bead of sweat rolling down his brow." Wow, that's a lot to take in. So, you think that they're going to be attack tomorrow?"

"I don't think tomorrow Yamcha, but it's going to be soon. And it's up to you Rote if you want to come back at all," Goku said as Rote tensed.

"I'll be ready to comeback if you need my help no problem, but I don't want to waste my day if they aren't going to fight us," Rote replied feeling his uncle's hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Rote, I appreciate that. Now, it's getting pretty late, I should be heading home," Earth's Saiyan son said scratching his head.

"Hey, Goku, beat one of those Demons an extra time or two for me okay? I hate missing out on something like this, but well you know," Yamcha gestured to the Saiyan while he placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"Sure, thing Yamcha. I'm still really sorry about things turned out for you," the palm hared warrior stepped back from Rote.

"No worries, I lived out my usefulness I'm pretty sure. Rote's the one that still has a story to tell," Yamcha shrugged.

Goku nodded to his friend and then to his brother's son.' _I feel that way too,'_ he thought before vanishing with Instant Transmission.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eight..._**

"Yato it is getting late, I don't think it would be smart for us to head to the Earth right now," Toriko asked his bandaged muscles aching. He looked at the God of Destruction with a narrowed gaze.

Yato kept his back to the warrior and nodded." You should get to bed then Toriko. Your rest is pretty important if we are going to get into this headlong," the Hakaishin replied nodding while looking off to the multicolored moons in the sky.

The large blue haired warrior started to turn away stopping before looking at Yato." Thanks, Yato, how about you? You are going to get some sleep, too right? You took an equal beating to the rest of us," Toriko asked resting his hands upon his hips.

"Don't worry about me, Toriko," the God of Destruction shooed him away with a smile on his face.

"Okay don't wear yourself out Yato. This fight is all of ours now, even if they did some pretty bad things to those close to you," Toriko assured turning away. The large warrior adjusted his orange trousers and began to walk away with heavy footsteps.' _They killed everyone that he held close. I can forgive doing damage to the planet where no one lived, but I know how he feels about his planet dying,_ ' Toriko thought continuing away as Yato leered at the sky.

Yato stood up with his left hand grabbing the hilt of the sword that was resting on his side. His blue eyes brimmed with tears and his black hair blew away into loose strands that floated between those teary eyes. The God of Destruction twitched his right hand pulling the weapon free from its hilt in a blazing blue light. Yato stepped back spinning the sword around between his fingers and hands.

"I will not let any of you down!" the Hakaishin shouted bringing the blade around for a potent slash. The dark night sky in front of the swordsman flashed with the matching color as the slash cut off into the inky blackness of space.

A moon resting far in the distance was cleaved in two with both halves falling to the wayside. The halves pulled apart at the seams and deteriorated into light particles that dulled until they were thrown out of existence. The blue eyed warrior watched the erasure of the moon continue while he pushed the sword back into its hilt, Sekki's glowing power exploding off his side as the sword settled.

' _Universe Seven, you better still be there when I arrive. You have the batch of fighters that can help the most,_ ' Yato thought deeply about his rival Universe. His blue eyes looked to the starry sky and he shook his head.' _Because if you guys fell, there's no chance of me winning even if I get the help from Thalia and Jiga. We can't fight if our Kaioshin die,_ ' he huffed balling his fists tightly.

On a distant spire of rock, Liquiir stood looking to the nearest moon with a sigh. His tails twitched and swirled splitting into a broad array of nine glowing golden tails and his features gaining a serious stare.' _I must use all of the power I have gained for this upcoming conflict. One thousand years to reach the peak of my race's abilities and I will need the experience of each,_ ' Liquiir thought as his flowing tails waved behind in a shimmering array.

Yato walked away with his blade in the sheath, the faint gleaming gold on the distance causing his ire to raise.' _Liquiir is serious as well, he would make a good God of Destruction if he ever wanted to take on the role,_ ' the black haired being turned with a smile while walking away. In his right jacket pocket, the clanging of a small coin brushed his fingers, soothing him further.

* * *

Hours passed on the Earth and the early night gave way to midnight. Capsule Corps had fallen silent with the exception of Ba's low growling snore though it did not seem to bother the meditating Jiren or Katas. Vegeta's grunts no longer came from the Gravity Room and Son Goku had settled in for the night, just as everyone else had. Everyone except for one, Bulma.

The scientist had not had an accurate sleep schedule since her teenaged year. There was always something to tinker with, some report to fulfill as head of Capsule Corps, some child to rear, always something. She did not mind though so long as she got a cup of coffee the moment, she woke up to push through the early morning fog. Thus, she was awake as always within the gentle kitchen in the domicile portion of Capsule Corps that she, and the rest of the Briefs family, inhabited.

She sat cross-legged on a chair at the table with a coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another. Scanning through it for anything worthwhile while enjoying her typical cup of java.' _It's so quiet too bad that these times never seem to last,_ ' she sighed swirling her left foot around in a bored motion while finding nothing amid the headlines of the paper.

'Crash!' something was knocked off the counter and to the floor, startling the genius.

"What the?" she exclaimed in confusion while turning to the source of the noise.

What she found was a graying black cat that slouched against the ground in a low meow. Her father's third cat to carry the name Scratch now in its later years of life." Meow!" she said with typical softness and glee, its beady eyes looking at her with a latent cuteness.

"Jeez, you can't go around knocking stuff over little guy," Bulma sighed placing the newspaper on the table. She grabbed a dustpan sitting behind the counter and a small wire brush." We're both getting too old for you to try and scare me," she snickered looking eye level with the cat while sweeping the fallen container of coffee into the pan.

"Meow," it replied sticking its tongue out and licking her face.

"Aw, you're right, we're not getting old," she laughed straightening up. That was when Scratch's demeanor changed the fur along its back bristling while its shoulder slouched to the ground and mouth opened.

"Chiiss!" it exclaimed making Bulma huff while taking a step back.

She pouted her lip." I'm not the one that knocked things over in the middle of the night grandpa," Bulma replied with typical sass while backing away.

Her back met a soft chest, something that had not been their moments prior.' _Who's this? Vegeta shouldn't be up at this hour,_ ' she turned around nervously to find a red eyed visage looking down at her with two horn-like protrusions rising from the figures white hair." What? Who are you?" she asked a wooden staff clacked against the ground.

"No talking, we would not want anyone to hear us," Towa's staff glowed and Bulma's eyes glowed red for a moment, her mouth shutting.

"Humh, Bejita! Ghhoku! Berruf! Hu!" Bulma tried to speak and yell while thrashing about to no avail.

"You can struggle all you like for now, but when it comes down to it you will be working for the Demon Realm," Towa's staff touched Bulma on the forehead. The glow flashed red and her blue eyes closed slumping her back into Towa's arms.' _That was far less difficult than I thought. My cloaking magic seems to have worked perfectly,_ ' she commented as Bulma's hand dropped the dustpan to the floor and they vanished.

"Rowr! Reow!" Scratch started to meow loudly attempting to garner what attention it could.

* * *

In the courtyard, Katas' eyes opened." Was that Bulma?" he asked aloud losing his meditative focus at the sounds that had reached his ears.

Beerus' yellow eyes opened and looked to the Namekian." Did you say something?" the purple feline inquired rolling to the Namekian.

"I thought that I heard something," Katas explained lowering his legs to stand up.

Beerus shrugged." They do have a cat here, maybe it did something it shouldn't have. They are wont to do things like that," the feline snickered nonchalantly while rolling back over.

"I should at least check to make sure nothing is wrong," Katas said walking toward the direction he heard the sound escape from.

"Go ahead," Beerus shrugged nestling some to get comfortable.

Within seconds the Namekian came to the kitchen, looking around for the human scientist." Bulma? What happened? Where are you?" Katas questioned in a quiet voice attempting not to wake anyone.

"Meow! Meow!" Scratch shouted from the counter getting the Namekian's attention immediately.

"What's wrong? Do you know what happened to Bulma?" he asked running his hand along the cat's head.

Immediate to his reply Scratch started purring, nestling its head against his hand." You do know, don't you?" Katas continued to stroke the cat in an attempt to calm it down.' _I wonder..._ ' Katas thought stopping his petting.

Scratch looked strangely at the alien as he kept his hand atop the feline's head. The gesture proved most beneficial when the ability to read thoughts proved multiracial and nonexclusive to sapience." Eh, is that what you saw? She took Bulma to the Demon Realm?" Katas muttered aloud in confusion, his eyes looking at the aging cat as it licked its forearm.

"I have to tell everyone..." the green skinned alien looked to the wall where a clock resting." Even if it is two thirty three in the morning," Katas sighed noting the time." I don't envy myself in that situation little guy," Katas patted Scratch on the head one final time with the cat purring warmly against him. Comforting to the best of its abilities.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Towa appeared at the foot of Aniraza with the blue haired genius laying against her arm, a coy smile on her face." It looks like you had a much easier time that you expected," Mira commented to his maker with narrowed gaze. His chiseled physique standing out among the red fabric that covered his torso.

"This all went according to plan, Mira," she smiled to him snapping her fingers,

"Uh? Where the heck am I?" Bulma looked around, her blue eyes darting over the darkness. Bizarre demonic beings moved in the shadows and landscapes like nothing she had ever seen were all that greeted her." Geh, seriously, where am I?" she gulped looking about furiously, until her eyes met those of Towa and the stalwart Mira that rested behind her.

"Eh! It's you again! Where did you take me!" she shouted looking to Towa furiously yet afraid simultaneously,

"To the Demon Realm of course," she smiled coldly tapping her staff against the ground." And as you are surely aware there is no one that is going to help you here."

"My husband's going to find out about this and you're all going to be in trouble!" she shouted furiously her right hand raising.

Mira flickered between Towa and Bulma, his fierce eyes lowering her arm." You are lucky to be here as an asset, I do not take disrespect of Towa lightly," he growled lowering his eyes.

Bulma stepped back lowering her slapping hand." You think I'm some kind of hostage? Haha! My husband is still going to kick your asses," she shouted in reply turning her head aside confidently, catching the giant white structure behind her." W-what is that?" she inquired looking at Aniraza curiously.

Towa's black lips turned into a smile." That is what you are here to work on. Your mechanical knowledge will surely allow a machine such as this one to prove less than difficult," Towa's staff pointed to the back of Bulma's head.

"Who said I'd work on something like this? There's no chance I'm going to help you guys! You killed Rote and Gohan! Not happening," she shouted turning her head defiantly once more.' _Okay, someone anyone! Come and help now!_ ' she shouted mentally hoping to find someone.

Towa looked at her coldly and shook her head." This was supposed to be easy you know. If you just agreed to work with us as a scientist rather than a member of the opposition it would not come to this. Oh well."

"What are you talking- "Bulma was cut off by a glowing star.

Towa's staff glowed and dark energy encompassed Bulma's body. Her head screaming out in agony as the dark energy pieced deep into her mind. Golden bangles appeared around her wrists while a matching necklace went along her neckline. A golden belt buckle bearing the Time Breaker broken infinity symbol appeared along her waist with her dress morphing into a pair of baggy black trousers that led into white boots. Her top transforming into a female Kaioshin-like garb.

"Ah!" her blue eyes filled in with a crimson glow erasing her pupils." I am afraid you had no say in the matter Bulma," Towa chuckled lowering her wooden staff while the brainwashed scientist stared forth." With you will subjugated and all other abilities intact, you will fix this craft in the name of the Demon Realm, won't you?" the Demon Goddess asked rhetorically.

"Glory to the Demon Realm," Bulma nodded blankly as a toolbox appeared to her side.

"How simple even a genius can fall easily under our control," Mira remarked as she grabbed one of the tools and approached the giant machine-mutant.

"All will fall under the control of the Demon Realm, Mira," Towa chuckled forming a floating platform beneath Bulma's feet." Now, to proceed with our other plans," she snickered walking along with glee.

Across the Demon Realm, Son Gohan's eyes flashed open from the brink of sleep." That voice I heard it was Bulma's!" he shouted balling his fists while turning attention to the smiling Mechikabura.

"Her futility found a receptacle. Too bad you are worthless where you are now," the Demon Emperor chuckled looking to this! She's not fighter! Send her back!" the son of Goku shouted through grinding teeth looking angrily at Mechikabura.

"Fufufu, but she is an engineering genius, no? She has worth for now," the aged Demon cackled while Gohan lowered his head.

"Keh, when I get out of here. You're going to get it for all that you've done!" Gohan shouted angrily hitting the bubble that surrounded him.

"Humph, that is what I hoped for," the ancient mage chuckled as Gohan lowered his fists.

* * *

"I'll kill them for touching my Bulma," Vegeta growled from within a raging Super Saiyan aura. His blistering golden ki whipped out powerfully with Jiren sitting solely in the distance meditating deeply.

"Dad, calm down," Trunks said also a Super Saiyan. Tears were rolling down the length of his eyes falling to the atrium floor where everyone was gathered." They took mom, there's no sense getting angry now. There's nothing that we can do," the half-Saiyan pointed out sternly, his teeth grinding together as he tried to hold back his own rage.

Bra stood with her blue hair waving in tears being cradled by her friends." What are we going to do Trunks? They took mom," she cried in a half-dazed sleepy confusion.

"The same thing we were planning to do before Goku stepped up with his hands balled at his side." And that's defeating these Demon Realm guys no matter what," the Earth raised Saiyan stepped up, his black hair framing into a spiky crown of golden hair." Bulma's my best friend so I understand your frustrations, but we can't let that throw us off."

"You idiot Kakarot, it's not that simple, what if it was your wife!" Vegeta grunted walking forth furiously.

Goku looked at him." Do you really want to have that conversation right now Vegeta? This is exactly what they wanted I bet get us all riled up and angry at one another," the first Super Saiyan of his generation growled looking at his rival.

"I do, you don't seem to get it clown," the Elite growled in reply to the roar of his low-class rival.

"Grab on then Vegeta. We don't need to bother anyone else tonight," Son Goku said sternly as everyone looked on in shock at the display by the pair.

"Fine," Vegeta looked aside rippling with anger.

'Zip!' Son Goku vanished leaving the room in shock.

"Goku's right you know," Katas spoke up with his head lowered." Getting Vegeta angry after already causing so much havoc over the course of the day was an excellent plan on their part. If we start cracking because of this, they are going to win. So, I recommend everyone calm down and return to bed. We'll let Goku and Vegeta settle things between themselves," the Namekian continued to take the leader role.

"What about my mom though?" Bra tearfully asked looking at the Super Namekian.

Katas put on a wise smile brought from his experience." We are going to map out a plan to get her back Bra and to beat the Demon Realm. That's what we were planning for tomorrow after all," the Namekian encouraged as the fringe and half-asleep members of the group wandered back to their beds." And don't worry about your father, Goku has it under control," he said.

Trunks wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders." Pan, Cha, you guys need to sleep too. I'll bring Bra in behind you," he assured looking at Katas.' _You really know what you're doing, don't you? I'm glad someone here pieced it together,_ ' Trunks smiled while Katas did the same.

The room emptied out and Katas was alone once more with Jiren." You calmed the situation well, Namekian," Jiren spoke keeping his meditative posture." Though I know the stoic type are not often to talk, you are free to meditate here," the gray alien continued resuming his full state of meditation.

"Thank you," Katas exhaled lowering to a meditative stance as well.' _They were quick to act here. The Demon Realm is far more dangerous than we expected. Managing to anger Vegeta to that point was a good diversion, hopefully they are only planning on that afflicting our ability to work as a team._ '

* * *

 _Chaos reigns supreme as our heroes find themselves splintered over Bulma's kidnapping. The Eight Universe plans to meet those in Universe Seven after a long night of their own while Universe Seven has to prepare and cope with something they do not know. What fate awaits both Universes as the threat is sure to approach? What is in line for both Son Goku and Vegeta and the careful planning with Rote the Earth raised Saiyan constructed? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __I wonder who is that mysterious scientist Towa is talking about._

 _ **A:** It was Bulma._

 _ **R:** __Another great chapter, well chapters since I hadn't had the chance to read 32 until today as well. The scenes with Broly and Cheelai were handled amazingly, Katas' appearance was great especially his usage of his memory reading. Seeing the conflicts building up in Jiren is beautiful, he isn't used to defeat, and ultimately he lost pretty hard to Berumod and Aniraza. Towa going after Bulma is extremely interesting. Seventeen being both serious yet nonchalant was amazing, and sticks perfectly to his character. The scene with Raditz was good, seeing him caught between an Immoveable Wall, The Masked Mother, and the Repairing Wall explains why, and how, he is going to struggle to be able to do much for a while. All in all, this mini-arc of the recovery from the Invasion is being handled wonderfully, it keeps the tension in the background while allowing for the characters to rest and prepare for the next phase. Not many authors are able to properly balance the action and the 'filler,' but you do this wonderfully._

 _ **A:** I love to write anything involving the Broly movies trio, anything. They actually care for one another and I am glad that I managed to get that dynamic between them into the story proper and I hope to continue doing that as time goes on._

 _I touched barely on Jiren's thought process on his defeat to Son Goku in Destiny Shattered (when DS Gaiden's were just extra half-chapters at the end of a first) and he was unflinched by the clean loss he suffered namely because he held back in case there was an emergency in Universe Eleven. Against Aniraza and Berumod however he used every ounce of his power to stalemate Aniraza and still came out with the a loss. I wanted to show that Jiren was pained and I'm glad it worked._

 _Katas and Seventeen's scenes were my favorite to write last chapter for different reasons. Katas because he became wholly relevant to the plot, his conversation with Jiren and teasing his new power. And Seventeen because I don't get to write Seventeen often and it is always breath of fresh air._

 _Bulma's interesting to say the least, and she's going to play a part in this story more so than just fixing up Aniraza._

 _Thank you all so much for tuning in to this week's chapter and for the continued support. Be good people and have a great week!_

 _~Herodan3_

 _PS: The first chapter of my newest Fan-Fiction is up, it's a JoJo fic and if you want to give it a read it's called JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Holy Diver or you can just look on my profiled page and access it for there._

* * *

 _ **Universe Eight (the next morning)...**_

"All right let's get going," Yato said looking to the glowing blue-white rift that lead to Universe Seven.

"Yeah, let's go," Toriko balled his fist heading toward the rift.

"Universe Seven is on the other side, I wonder what they are like," Liquiir questioned aloud following Toriko toward the rift.

"They're an interesting lot, that's for sure," Yato assured walking through the portal taking the lead.

He was followed by Liquiir, then the Four Heavenly King. On the other side the aid they so desperately needed.


	35. Chapter 35

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Counter Incursion! Multiverse Team-Up?_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Eleven_**

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps..._**

"Eh? Has anyone seen my father?" Trunks asked walking through the atrium where everyone else had gathered. His lavender haired swept around as he looked at the recently awoken warriors of Universe Seven.

"Not since Goku took him away," Cha shrugged pointing to the space where Goku had teleported away from. The half-Hera saw Trunks' eyes narrow at the thought before he nodded and kept going.

' _Where did you take him Goku? What if they decide to attack right now thinking that our group was broken apart?'_ Trunks clenched his fists pulling his composure together while eyeing across the atrium." I figured as much, just keep on guard okay. We can't risk being too comfortable in a situation like this, there's no telling when the next attack is going to be or where it will come from," Trunks answered nodding his head and walking across the grass looking at the ground with a thoughtful sternness to his features.

"Sure, thing Trunks, no big deal," Cha saluted before putting the coffee mug she carried to her mouth and taking a sip. Her yellow eyes watched the Saiyan half-breed as he paced around.' _Man, you're taking everything really hard, aren't you Trunks? That's so unlike you though you usually reserve for the most part,_ ' Cha noted the tensed fists and the grinding teeth while Trunks continued away.

Uub emerged from an adjacent and his black eyes immediately narrowed, something was coming. His muscles tensed and a pink glow bulged from his muscles altering everyone about what he sensed.

"Everyone get ready, right now," Uub instructed.' _So suddenly? This is bad,_ ' the human reincarnate of the Majin Buu thought.

Behind him, a varying wave of colors exploded. Lush greens to milder blues shifting to flashes of startling golden light. All the colors mixed to form a massive field of light that prepared to greet whatever was about to unfold.

There was a notable exception to that flourish though: Jiren. The Pride Trooper continued to meditate despite the approaching entity that Uub warned of and the flashes of their auras. His calmness in the situation was a sense of ease, of knowing, that there would be no trouble. Brought on perhaps by his meditative stupor or perhaps from his years of experience.

"Well, that was quick," Seventeen said pushing up from the wall he was leaning against. his blue eyes carefully monitored the air in front of Uub despite the auras in the way." Guess I can make it back to my island by tonight after all," he shrugged started through the crowd of ascended energies with a nonchalance typical of his stature.

Beerus' yellow eyes opened and he scoffed." All of you calm down, this energy it isn't nefarious at all," his index finger pointed to the air in front of Uub." In fact, I'd argue in the current playing out of events it is a welcomed sight. Albeit for you, not so much for me, we don't get along," the feline rolled his eyes as that point in the air exploded out like a blade had cut its way through a gaping blue light pouring out.

First to pass through the glowing gate was a familiar face for several of the people that stood there. His cat-like blue eyes looked out with a tired joy while his black hair waved over his face. His torn tracksuit-like attire bent and twisted as he moved his right and left hands to a place on his hips. His bandaged abdomen took a breath in flexing the wrapping, yet he smiled. The sword dangling at his side stopped as he approached Uub with a smile.

"Yato?" the reincarnate questioned as the sword bearing God of Destruction approached.

"In flesh, for the most part," the God of Destruction said jovially stepping aside." I hope you don't mind too much, but we needed a place to stay for a little bit while we recovered and maybe give you guys a little help too," Yato commented as the next person passed through

The next person to exit was a towering being, dwarfing his God of Destruction. His blue hair was swept around in a wild style with a series of bandages along the side of his battered face. His torn top showed a series of thick gauze that was tied around his core in a tight formation with several bands wrapped vertically over the top of his shoulders. Battered knees poked through holes in his shredded orange pants with blood stains lining the outermost layers.

"We just need a little time to recover first," Toriko belted out while scratching the back of his head. His broad smile was reminiscent of Son Goku's and a familiar calmness escaped from it, making the gathered Z-Fighter's to lower their fierce guards.

"Is there anything left over here?" contrasting Toriko's calm smile came the scared face of Zebra. His scarred cheek was covered with a bandage and his stomach was covered entirely by thick bandages. His right arm was wrapped in a tight cast and held with a splint passively.

' _That guy looks even scarier,_ ' Krillin noted mentally looking at the opponent he had faced in the Tournament of Power.

A third figure emerged through the gateway wearing a shredded white trench coat duster. His tired eyes were covered in a bandage from the further care he had received albeit his black hair hung freely from beneath what a turban usually kept contained. A smile was on his face and he emerged." Zebra, you should have tact, you can easily feel their energies," Coco sighed approaching.

"Whatever," the magenta haired warrior scoffed looking aside keeping his hands on his hips.

"Is that fresh air that I smell? I feel like the past day has been terrible," Sunni emerged last, his body showing the least amount of damage. His bandaged forearms and face being the only signs of anything terrible occurring.

Uub looked at them and smiled." You guys made it out okay, but the group seems a little smaller than normal," the mohawked warrior asked looking at the still open gate,

"Things haven't been easy in Universe Eight," a fifth voice explained emerged from the gateway. This was Liquiir with his tow tails glowing in a golden light that seemed to close the portals behind himself.

"Glad some of you could make it though, the situation is a bit complicated over here," Goten looked at them with a sigh.

Yato looked at him and nodded." You look like there were a fair share of casualties as well. Five of you are missing," the God of Destruction commented. There was no sign of Son Gohan, Rote, or Raditz and conspicuous by their absence were Son Goku and Raditz.

"You could say that, but my father and Goku are still around, somewhere," Trunks replied with a shrug.

Yato let out a relieved sigh.' _There's some hope then. I have no idea what went on in the other Universes, but at least there is a shot now,_ ' he thought to himself." Glad to hear that at least. I'm sorry for the others, they were fine warriors," Yato added bowing with respect.

' _He fought alongside us more than once, he knows us. The least we can do for him is to heal everyone up. The more hands on board the better in this situation,_ ' Uub reached up and scratched the back of his head." If you guys need to heal up first, don't worry about wasting time. I can get you back to one hundred percent in a few minutes," the reincarnate assured looking at the arriving band of warriors.

"What? You can?" Liquiir asked with a faint wince, a bruise hidden beneath his thick fur thudding.

"Sure, don't worry about it," Gohan's pupil assured walking over. His pink aura calmed with each step and a smile form on his face a bench materialized from thin air." You can rest too; you look pretty rough around the edges."

' _What incredible magic power, he can think a bench into existence? I can see why he was so important after the Tournament of Power healing is not his only specialty,_ ' Toriko noted looking at the brown skinned warrior as the entirety of Universe Eight's remaining forces took a seat.

Koshin meanwhile on the other side of the courtyard broadened his eyes." That's where they went? What are they doing?" he spoke garnering Katas' attention and making Jiren's brow twitch." If I leave now, no one will notice," he placed his index and middle fingers to his brow before vanishing with a zipping sound.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Hit walked along the pathway to a castle-like building with his hands resting in his pockets. Strange trees stood on either side of him with gnarled, iron colored trunks that led to a series of intertwined branches that fanned out into purple-blue leaves. The uneven paving stones were cut hexagonal contrasting the geometric pyramid that made up the palace itself.

Carefully, the assassin narrowed his red eyes to the entryway. His hands rested in a newly weighted waistcoat the tension in them countering the nervousness one would normally feel whilst approaching such an ominous structure or the deity the rested within.

"Champa," Hit said in his typical tone, but in the barrenness of the area it seemed to resound to the inner reaches of the facility he was standing in front of it.

"Gah! Hit what are you doing here?!" the cat-like deity shouted from somewhere within the building nervously. His voice bore more than nervousness though, confusion, desperation, and grief were all present in his tone. A gulp would be more accurate to describe his reply had he and Hit been in the same room.

The assassin entered the building knowing he had obtained the attention of the feline deity of destruction. His black boots marched forth over the tiles while a broad fish tank with the rarest species in the Universe greeted him." You know why I am here Champa," Hit spoke his feet echoing with each clacking step over the flooring adding an ominous weight to every step his took.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Champa's voice grew closer as the rotund deity hurried down a flight of stairs. His breaths puffed through the air with fatigue from the sudden exertion and the idea of the Legendary Assassin walking through his about.

Hit flash stepped to the source of the sound, hands resting in his pockets. His red eyes leered into the shorter Hakaishin's eyes while the stalwart expression upon his face remained.

"Bwah! Hit! What do you want?" he gulped pedaling back, trying to gap himself and the brutally effective assassin.

"First, I want to know what you were doing yesterday when the entire Universe was being attacked by a horde of Demons. I do not often stand by the weak as some hero, but I do know that thousands of planets were at risk for your lack of initiative. Answer me Champa, how could you sit back and watch as not one, but two, beings of the Divine magnitude arrived and began wreaking havoc across the entire Universe?" Hit's stoicism remained but a fierceness was beneath every word. A heartbeat in the assassin's chest seemed to promote the rapidity of Champa's own.

"Wh-what I have no idea what you are talking about? What game are you playing assassin?" Champa swallowed heavily, nervous beads of sweat forming on the back of his head.

"You are a terrible liar, there was something that kept you from coming to the assistance wasn't there? Did the Demon Realm threaten you as they did me with the Demon God carrying the scythe?" Hit questioned picking up on the lack of honesty in the God of Destruction's stammering.

"Grr, who are you to ask these questions me? And dare accuse me of lying?!" the purple being shouted to the black donning alien. Hit's demeanor though did not change even when facing the possibility of Destruction at the edge of Champa's hand.

"I am the Legendary Assassin, Hit, and you know as well as I do that our powers have swapped from the time you and I first met. Your only leverage is the possibility of using the Hakai, so answer the question," calm yet aggressive in the same tone, Hit continued to prod the Destruction Deity.

Vados appeared looking at Hit quite perplexed." My, my, you are proving yourself to be quite fearsome. It would be advisable my lord to answer Hit's questions honestly. I would be oh so devastated if you happened to get on his bad side," she pleaded to him in condescension that Hit touched up on immediately.

' _She knows the answer as well, taunting Champa in a time like this though implies that she is planning something,_ ' the alien elite noted her demeanor while staring directly at Champa.

"Fine, Vados, fine," Champa put his hands at his belt. his red trousers rustled with the motion while his yellow eyes looked at Hit sternly. A sigh then parted his lips and he cleared his throat.

"I can't help you, now leave," the cat-like deity said turning away quickly.

Hit's red pupils expanded in shock at the sudden bluntness of the Hakaishin." You heard me, now go Hit! Before I destroy you," Champa pouted with a broad chuckled his hands resting on his hips.

"Uh..." Hit was dumbfounded.

Vados raised her right hand up to her nose with a chuckling laugh." My, my, Lord Champa that is not how you are supposed to act. Can you not see that Hit is here for something that is not quite as simple as you said? He mentioned the Demon God that stopped by here, I recommend that you should speak to him with a degree of respect," the white haired Angel cleared her throat.

"Grrr, fine Vados," Champa looked aside snorting air from his nose.

Hit shook his shock aside and looked at Champa sternly." I'd appreciate the whole truth this time," the assassin leered at the God of Destruction with a scowl.

"How do I put this?" Champa scratched his chin, shaking his head in frustration." I guess I'll start from the beginning," he sighed taking a steeled look and serious demeanor.

"A few days ago, while I was just minding my business, we had a sudden visitor," the purple deity began to explain. The day was fresh in his mind due to the brashness of the invader." He was the same being you referred to when you arrived. The Demon that carried that large scythe in hand like he was some sort of grim reaper of something and he brought news.

Bad news. He said that the Demon Realm had captured the Kaioshin of this Universe including the Dai Kaioshin Fuwa," Champa continued letting out a grunt under his breath." I can't believe they were that foolish," the murmur rolled barely audible." And I'm not sure I should tell you this, as you are a mortal, if the Kaioshin of a given Universe are killed or otherwise neutralized at the same time...the same effect afflicts the Hakaishin counterpart. So, if all of the Kaioshin are killed I would die and even Vados could not stop it as she would be rendered inert," Champa pointed to the tall, lean Angel behind him.

"Back to the topic, he told me that they took our Kaioshin and then he boldly pointed that scythe at me. How idiotic would that be if he didn't hold all the cards?" Champa questioned rhetorically." But what he said was poignant and I won't forget it. He said 'God of Destruction, you are no longer needed here the Sixth Universe belongs to the Demon Realm. If you chose to interfere, we will kill you Kaioshin' and with that he left," Champa continued his story.

"As such, I was stuck sitting here watching all the stuff that happened on Sadala with those two parasite things and the fight you had with that weird bug man. I couldn't help if I wanted to because they have my life literally at their fingertips," the God of Destruction finished looking at Hit, who seemed to completely understand.

"Humph, I see, the threat on your life made you too afraid to act. I can understand why that is a bad idea," Hit remarked looking to Vados with a nod and careful stare.

"If I recall you had a few things to ask of Champa what is the second one?" Vados narrowed her silver gaze upon the Legendary Assassin.' _My, he does seem quite keen on whatever it is,_ ' she noted.

"It goes more to the pair of you," Hit looked at Vados and then to Champa." Make sure that Cabba and those with him make it to Universe Seven. I have the feeling that there are a number of forces in the Demon Realm that have their eyes set on the Seventh Universe, the opponent I fought was one of them," Hit noted thinking of the young Saiyan and his desire to be of use.

"That's doable, but don't you want to go with them? If that's where the final battle is going to be don't you think you should be helping?" the cat-like God of Destruction raised a quandary along with his eyebrow.

Hit chuckled cracking an uncharacteristic smile." There is another place that I want to go first, if even for a few moments," he said looking to Vados.

"Oh, and where's that Hit? I really want to know," Champa questioned looking at the purple skinned warrior.

"The Demon Realm," came his stoic and blunt reply.

"Wahaha! The Demon Realm are you crazy?" Champa's arms and legs flailed about wildly, his yellow eyes bulging to the size of saucers." There is no chance you'll make it more than a minute there with the sheer number of enemies that are there!" the Hakaishin shouted to the strongest warrior in his Universe with voice raised to its maximum volume.

"That's fine, I only need a minute to get a read on the opposition. I know Angels have the ability to travel between Universes without issue. So, I assume heading to a different dimension should be easy enough. Isn't that right Vados?" Hit looked to the sister of Whis sternly.

"How bold Hit. I figured you took the risks into account, but you intend to spend a minute there with no ways of return?" she asked tapping her staff against the ground.

"No, I know you can teleport objects back at will too. Including through different spaces, like you did with Cabba to train him. I intend to go and once the minute is up, I will return here and then proceed to Universe Seven with Cabba and the others," Hit replied looking to Vados.

Champa looked at him and shook his head." I don't believe you. What did hanging out with all of those Saiyans do to you? Do you not understand what is going to happen if they find out it is you? They could kill my Kaioshin or you!"

"That is a risk I am willing to take. Like I said, my goal is to scout out the opposition, with Vados watching what I do she can relay any information to Whis and Universe Seven directly. I took my time planning this on the way over here, I am not some headstrong fool that rushes into situations without a level head," Hit remarked looking to the God and his Angel instructor.

"Er, Vados you can't do that!" Champa shouted looking to Hit coldly.

"Lord Champa is correct I suppose. Not only is your current condition far worse than you are leading me to believe, Hit, your power is too diminished to use a single use of your Time Leap. That means that you would be sitting duck if I were to send you at the current time," Vados pointed out looking over Hit's body noticing the faint damage that he attempted to hide.

"Vados that's..." Champa was cut off by Hit.

"I was expecting that result, you saw through my facade from the beginning," Hit looked to the Angel, noting how astute she was." That's fine, make it fifteen seconds, seventeen if I can use my Time Leap once. There is little chance of something happening in that time span and I will still be able to look over the surroundings with somewhat reasonable clarity."

"That is the right call," the Angel gestured to Hit as he bowed.

"I think so," Hit stood looking at the Angel with a smile on his face.

"Vados, what are planning? You heard my point about how dangerous this is!" Champa shouted through gnashing teeth.

"I am aware Champa, however, Hit is no fool. He has a plan from the start and intends to keep along it, need I remind you how effective he is in battle?" she asked curiously.

Champa sighed through gritting teeth." No, no, I am well aware of that."

Hit looked at the situation and nodded his head." I'll be ready in an hour that will give me the time to focus my mind."

"Take the time that you need, Hit," Vados instructed.

"Yeah, the sooner you can go and get out the better. The last thing I need is for you to get killed for something stupid," Champa hissed looking aside.

Hit turned and walked away." I do not intend to die, Champa."

* * *

 ** _Capsule Corps..._**

Toriko hopped up from the bench, having been the last to be healed." Hah, I feel as light as a feather. I haven't felt this good in a while," he clenched his fist with a broad smile on his face.

"Well, you must have been doing a lot before the day then. All four of you were worn down more than Yato, and Liquiir was the most fatigue out of your group," Uub pointed to the fox and his closed eyes.

"Seriously? You were tired and you fought that Shadow Dragon outright?" Toriko questioned looking to Liquiir with a surprised look.' _No way, he did better than all four of us and he was beaten up? How strong is he exactly?_ ' the blue haired goliath thought with a shaking in his eyes. The fox merely let out a sigh and smiled.

"I did have help against the Shadow Dragon, do not inflate the situation. There was no chance of my victory if it were a solo fight, even with my most complex skills," he replied modestly, folding his arms over his chest.

Bra and Pan rushed forth the utterance of the word." Shadow Dragon? What did it look like? How strong was it? Did you kill her?" the duo spoke in tandem their eyes broad and voices bearing equal concern.

"Oh, right you guys befriend a Shadow Dragon too," Yato scratched the back of his head. He saw the nervousness on their faces and the fear that rested in their eyes.' _They lost her though, just like we lost Oceanus,_ ' the Hakaishin took note in his thoughts and smiled.

"Don't worry, it wasn't Mirra Shenron," the God of Destruction replied." It was the Shadow Dragon your grandfather fought, Pan, the winged Shadow Dragon named Actaeon. He was still a pain in the neck to deal with though. He wasn't stronger to say, but he was fighting on tilt with all of us at once. Had I not used Self-Movement well we might have died," Yato answered honestly.

Beerus' eyes rose looking to his former counterpart from the Eighth Universe.' _He reawakened Ultra Instinct too. But from the sound of things he struggles with maintaining it. Huh, I guess even a battle hungry Hakaishin doesn't have it easy,_ ' he noted carefully while watching the scene unfold.

"You befriended a Shadow Dragon as well? That's pretty strange," Coco pointed out narrowing his restored gaze on the pair of Saiyan half-lings.

Bra scratched the back of her head as Cha cut in." Well, we did it because Mirra Shenron wasn't a fighter. Or not normally, she's pretty reserved and not one to fight senselessly. Pretty much the opposite of Oceanus Shenron, right?" she replied with a question of her own.

' _Her electromagnetic aura is off the charts. She has a strong spirit and a power that belies her appearance among the Saiyans here,_ ' Coco looked around carefully before staring back." I would have to agree I suppose Oceanus was a bit abrasive at times, but never a pain," he scratched the back of his head.

Yato cut back in by leaning his head between the warriors." And much like the three of you, we want to get our friend back too. There's no way, I can forgive the Demon Realm for what they've done to Universe Eight and everyone I hold dear, so I need you to have that same fire," he smirked to them.

"You know who my father is. We're going to fight just as hard as anyone!" Bra blustered with a growing pride.

Yato stood up and placed his hand on the half-Saiyan's head." That's the spirit," the Hakaishin laughed before looking around." So, where did your father run off to? I figured they'd come back quick if they felt out energies nearby," Yato muttered his thoughts aloud while Bra and Pan looked at one another.

"We really don't know, grandpa took Vegeta somewhere earlier this morning. Some Demon took a friend of ours and it just so happened to be Vegeta's wife," Pan answered back scratching the back of her head.

' _His wife? Vegeta constantly thinks about her, even on his deathbed he said her name. I don't believe they'd be that calloused but then again, they killed Hyori and everyone else I held dear, so nothing is that low,_ ' Yato noted mentally trying to sense the pair. He had no luck doing so." Well, I hope Vegeta can blow off the steam and come back ready to fight. Because I feel like we need a plan," the God of Destruction said as a towering shadow cast over him.

"That is what we were thinking as well," Katas spoke with a smile.

"How about we let them talk for a little bit first. Things need to cool down from what I heard this morning," Yato nodded looking to his forces." Not to mention everyone from my front were pretty shaken up with the fact that I need to destroy their planet after the battle."

"I assume facing a Shadow Dragon will do that," Katas commented calmly while Yato nodded.

"I didn't realize how lucky it was that they arrived and made their own pocket spaces, the Earth couldn't have handled a fight with a single Shadow Dragon, let alone nine of them," the Universe Eight visitor said looking honestly at the Namek.

Katas nodded his head." I am aware. They were capable of destroying their own dimensions with ease with the ability to impact the real world from deep inside."

"You guy really put up a fight against all of them, I don't think any other Universe could have done that," Yato noted resting his hands on his hips eyeing the assembled warriors.

In the far corner he saw eye to eye with Broly, who was talking with Cheelai and Lemo.' _A Legendary Super Saiyan, except way beyond the one from any other Universe. I can see it in his eyes, the sheer amount of power he's holding in,_ ' Yato took careful analysis of the powerful warrior. Respect was apparent though having met the Universe Eight equivalent before finding him felled.

"You think that you could out eat me? You're not a Saiyan, not at all," Toriko said looking to Uub with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure, why not," the Majin reincarnate replied with a laugh.

"I like your spirit, you have a sense of humor," Toriko slapped the human on the back.

Uub looked at him and laughed." It's a lot easier when you don't have to worry about being eliminated by your opponent, wouldn't you agree?"

"Definitely, fighting you would have been a pain in the Tournament, not that I wouldn't be up for it," Toriko smirked to Uub.

The reincarnate looked to the towering fighter and laughed." Yeah, I saw your fight with Goku. I think it would be a fun match."

* * *

Raditz's hands pounded against the wall angrily, the metal refusing to yield to his almighty strikes. Dents would appear then disappear in the same moment, no matter the ferocity of his maximum power it was not enough to puncture the prison. His right fist fired out heavily, striking the wall with a ringing burst of force that filled the chamber with its clang.

As he moved his hand away that clang proved ineffective." I've been at this for hours now, at least it feels like it, and not a single dent," Raditz shouted angrily at himself while walking from the wall. His right and left hands dripped fresh crimson from the knuckles as he did so, showing his relentless beating of the wall had been detrimental.

"And you are just sitting there watching this passively because you can't do anything without a whisper in your ear," he growled looking at his stalwart mother, her face leering forth from the doorway. He stepped toward her sternly flowing Divine Super Saiyan hair crackling with a raging amount of power." What type of life if that? Huh? You really are just going to stand there listening to what they tell you?" Raditz barked looking down upon the female Saiyan, hands balling at his side.

There was no response. Silence.

"Gah damn it!" Raditz raised his right hand throwing it down at the woman's face. Her red eyes were unable to see the movement and to Raditz her still body was frozen in time as he brought the fist toward her.

'BWOOM!' the air exploded with a white ripple that filled the room with a series of cutting winds. Raditz's bleeding knuckles rested an inch from the center of the woman's forehead his control and content with his mother preventing the blow from landing at all.

He turned away looking over his shoulder at her." I can't bring myself to it mother, I hope you realize that. Having you back, even in this extent, I can't bring myself to ending your life. Your tangible for the first time in forever and I can't let that go," Raditz turned to the wall he had tirelessly assaulted over the night, blue eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm certain that makes me pathetic considering how happy you were of my strength Check-In Station, but I can't bring myself to kill you," the warrior sighed heading back to the wall." I reserve myself to that too, you'll live, and I'll figure another way out of this place."

"You hear that Towa?! I'm not going to kill my mother to get out of here! How long can your magic hold up against me?" Raditz belted at the top of his lungs, the room igniting with a blue light that appeared along the inside of his palms.

"Let's see how tough your magic really is?!" Raditz pushed his hands together forming a giant sphere of the glowing energy. His feet set back against the ground and a powerful gale came from the center of his palms while he looked at the wall." SHINING NOVA!" the long haired warrior shouted to the heaven's releasing the incredible potency of his Divine Super Saiyan might.

The blast twisted along the space and smashed against the bubble-shape wall. Crackling streams of recoiling electricity twisted out beyond it while the attack pushed to the wall with a fierce energy. Raditz's hand reared the blast in increasing the spinning discharge fanning it out into a star-like pattern that etched the light across the ground. Raditz's Shining Nova raged against the wall driving his feet back in a scrape.

Raditz lowered his hands with a sigh allowing the semi-spherical explosion of Divine ki pushed him away. The long haired warrior's arms dropped with a sigh and he stepped back awaiting to see the result.

His bloody knuckles slacked at his side and he shook his head while the smoke cleared." Gah? Are you serious? I hit that at full blast, but it doesn't seem to have a dent!" he sprang back.

"Doesn't matter there's a limit!" Raditz braced hands flashing forward.

A flurry of blue energy bullets ripped from the center of his palms. Broad, domes of explosive light formed along the wall and the ceiling growing and shrinking with each blast that hammered into them. Raditz's Divine Super Saiyan hair flowed away with the winds, his toned arms piling the blasts in. Bardock's eldest was sticking to his guns and letting loose with everything he could.

"There has to be a limit!" Raditz's voice was drowned out by the sound of his explosions. The forceful ki blasts struck through the air highlighting it with vast paintings of white blurs upon a blue background that would warp and whip away. The Saiyan's raging heart poured against the wall with all it could filling the room with a ringing echo of sheer destruction.

In that light, Raditz vanished his roars of throwing the blasts forth continuing, echoing. A resolve to never hurt his mother clinging to every shout while the desire to escape raged against it.

* * *

 ** _Turles' Planet..._**

Explosions blasted planetoids that floated around the world into dust. Flickering afterimages danced through these trails of dust trading blows that left streams of diamonds in their wake. Burning coils of flaming Divine ki burst out from the pair, spinning out in a billowing cyclone that shredded the grass from below like tornado running through the desert.

Blue fabric flashed in the foreground, followed by a white glove. A banded wrist shot back and grabbed the gloved fist around the hand before a kick ripped out aiming for the core of the warrior, his taut tee shirt displaying his musculature. The sharp gut kick failed to land as a second white glove pushed down against the knee of the kick stopping it long before combat. That fist fired up and was avoided with a swinging dodge where the blue donning warrior released a punch that was narrowly avoided by his opposition.

A white boot carved down and smashed into a raised forearm. It was pushed off and the blue haired warrior twisted in within his blue gi, driving the point of his elbow toward the nose of his widow-peaked foe. That elbow was countered by an open left glove while a foot was prepared to meet his side. The taller of the two flipped over the kick attempted and threw his palm up where it was avoided with a back weave. From there they flickered away again.

'WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!' the gloved warrior's white gloves slammed repeatedly into a raised guard. The explosions shimmered through the colorful sky, yet they failed to budge the person he was striking against.

His left foot pivoted for a kick and it was avoided entirely, the blue donning Saiyan avoiding it easily. His right elbow smashed into the shorter Saiyan's nose tipping his head back. A twisting thrust kick would have connected with his core had the casually dressed warrior not delivered a backhand to the right cheek of his foe. It rippled through the cheek of the warrior and sent him spinning away.

They disappeared from the sudden barrage once more, filling the air with the sounds of violence combat. Thunderous flashes of their unrivaled God ki flickered out in brilliant crackles. Blazing fast movements followed with afterimages playing every action hundreds of motions behind what was currently happening. To say they were fighting at a ludicrous level of aptitude and speed would be a vast understatement.

'THOOM!' the pair of Divine Super Saiyans arrived at the same conclusion: right hand breaking into left cheek. A sliver of blood saliva escaped their mouths as they ground in tight. The increased tension of their strikes boiled over with a second deafening boom that made both spiral from their position in the air and vanish.

Then, their blue haired beings fell away from another, opposite on the grass. Their right and left arms were thrown off to the sides of their bodies while scratches and minuscule damage accumulated atop their panting bodies. It had been hours of ceaseless battle and endless shouting between the two, but they had finally wound themselves down from the initial firing pin of their argument.

"Huhuh, huhuh, huh, better Vegeta?" Son Goku asked sitting up, his tore gi revealing his bare torso. Fragments of rock fell from his toned bod while faint wounds showed themselves with thin lines of blood.

Opposite of him, the Saiyan Prince rose." Geh, heh, heh, heh, it is Kakarot, not that I have to like the circumstances," Vegeta replied to the Saiyan low-class with a furrowed brow that slacked while leering at him. Their battle had gone as he expected, deadlocked until they wound down; not to say that they could not continue if it was called for.

"Glad to hear it," Goku raised his right thumb to the Elite with a typical smile. His glowing blue eyes sparkling with typical Son family charisma." Now, with all of our grievances air, let's head back to the Earth and get everyone we can back home where they belong," the son of Bardock smiled looking to his regal rival.

"Let's Kakarot. Time to show the Demon Realm why they should never anger a Saiyan," Vegeta smirked to his sparring partner. He had felt the anger of the low-class Saiyan raised on Earth in their fight and the righteous fury mounted deep in the Turtle School graduate's core. Son Goku had been equally shaken by their actions but refused to show it.' _Even after this time, I can console myself in battle with you and you keep that damned smile. That's what makes you my rival, never shaken externally,_ ' Vegeta mused to himself pushing up to his feet.

' _Heh, you gave me everything there Vegeta. I guess even in retirement we have kept on the ball,_ ' the first Super Saiyan smiled reaching his feet opposite his rival.

Then, a pair of grayish boots walked across the grass, a palm haired shadow being cast over the pair. His arms were folded over his chest and each step he took had a refined echo." From the look of things, you two blew off whatever brought you here. That's nice, though I don't appreciate being woken up on my one day off in a month to the sound of my two rivals fighting without me," Turles growled looking at the pair.

Goku looked immediately to his twin and smiled." Heheh, well, you could always drop on down to the Earth for old times' sake. We're in pretty deep trouble with the Demon Realm," he explained to his paler counterpart, who chuckled.

"No, that's your fight for now. They have all of my Kaioshin, there's no chance for me to help," Turles tapped his foot impatiently looking at the pair of fellow Saiyans with a sigh.

"Are you idiot Turles?" Vegeta asked with a panting laugh.

"What are you getting at Vegeta?" Turles' brow raised while stepping toward the Divine Super Saiyan.

Vegeta pointed across the battlefield to the base of giant gnarled tree that had rested on Beerus' planet for eons." Is Koshin not a Kaioshin for Universe Seven? Or did you really want to buy into what you were being told by those Demons?" Vegeta asked as the green skinned Shin-jin looked on with broadened eyes of shock and awe.

"What the hell? Why are you here?! They said that they killed you!" Turles roared looking at the green skinned deity with a shout.

Koshin teleported to the location with furrowed brow." I managed to survive the attack Turles. I figured that you'd know that though," he looked down avoiding eye contact with the God of Destruction.

Universe Seven's Hakaishin grinned." Is that right? I don't have to stay here?" the third son of Bardock grinned.

"Erhem, I think it would be best however if you do not rush straight to the Earth," Whis chimed in clearing his throat.

"What? You heard them, Koshin is alive," the Saiyan looked at his mentor and growled.

"I am aware, but the Demon Realm are not. How beneficial would it be to arrive on the battlefield with no preparations made for you arrival? If the battles that we witnessed on the Earth were indeed just the start of their onslaught a warrior of your magnitude arriving late into a battle can turn the tide," Whis explained in his typical calm demeanor.

"I guess you're right Whis. Of course, if you two can handle things like you did here all morning, I won't have to get involved, will I?" Turles looked to his rivals heeding the advice of his mentor.

Goku scratched the back of his flaming blue hair and smiled." Yeah, that's the hope. Vegeta and I are ready now, we're laser focused," the hero of Earth said with a strong determination.

"I agree," Vegeta nodded folding his arms over his chest.

"I assume the two of you are ready to return to the Earth then?" Koshin spoke as Whis smiled at them.

Goku smiled." Yeah, if you're ready to take us. We've been away long enough."

"Then, let's go," Koshin commented, before vanishing with the pair.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Yato stood with his arms folded looking at Beerus as things around them continued to settle down." So, your Universe was ransacked by the Demon Realm?" Beerus looked aside from his rival God of Destruction with a furrowed brow.

The sword toting Hakaishin nodded his head." Yes, I guess you know how it feels considering some of the craziest stuff seems to happen here in Universe Seven, but we aren't. It was a bit more difficult too because Liquiir and I were not where the real attacks started to fly," the black haired deity replied to the felid being that was staring at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I overheard a conversation between several of your allies. You lost everyone in the fight, didn't you? The Shin-jin, the old man, the girl," Beerus asked looking at the ground with a furrowed brow and a sigh.

Yato froze, his head dropping as a tear filled the corner of his eyes." I did, and I could not hope of saving them. I was too far away, and they had to a face a Shadow Dragon alone, there was no chance they could manage that," he replied to the long eared cat trying to keep his emotion in check." No chance, even if I could get there in time."

Beerus let out a sigh and cleared his throat." And after that you decided to come to Universe Seven, huh? You are a lot closer to the Hakaishin from the Fifth and Eleventh than you are to me. You even trained with the Dragon in Universe Two back in your early years. So, why did you choose here?" the feline looked to the God of Destruction with focus and inquiry.

"Because, your Universe is the one that has the strongest fighters in it, period. And I trusted your ability to maintain a level head in a situation like this," came his honest answer to Beerus with a stern glare.

"When I met Son Goku for the first time, back when he first reached God ki, I felt something different about him from you. You had a smile on your face while observing their training. A smile that I only saw when you were fighting with Gods of Destruction. You respected them as warriors. Then, years later were the Shadow Dragons and I saw that firsthand, everyone on this planet have that respect from you, even if you hate to admit it.

I could not turn my back on that. I knew that if I came here there would be a majority of those warriors left. No matter how dangerous the odds they find a way to boost one another up. That's something that we needed after they took everything from us. We needed the smile from you, that 'I am here' confidence that every fighter here carries despite the situation."

Beerus choked back on his words looking over the atrium." That's a load of nonsense, Yato."

The Universe Eight Hakaishin laughed." Are you sure? Look at the faces of everyone here, look at them closely. Everyone, even my fighters, are smiling. You can feel the ease before a battle that has everyone on edge. Everyone is willing to go all out to win this."

"You know how to read a room, don't you?" Beerus commented looking over their intermingled forces with a smile broadly on his face.

"Yeah, if you didn't sleep so much maybe you could pick up on the small stuff too," the God of Destruction said.

"How can you say that profound stuff and go back to being an annoyance so quickly?" Beerus snarled loudly.

Yato smiled walking away." What type of answer is that?!" Beerus shouted stamping his foot

Across the atrium, Broly sat playing with Ba.

"Are you sure you're comfortable being here? After everything that happened this morning, I figured you would be more shook," Cheelai asked as Ba's large tongue reached out and licked the Saiyan's face.

Broly laughed at the sensation and smiled back at her." I know that everyone here is under the same pressure that I was. Their planets were endangered too, so I have no reason to turn away. I'm here to help," Broly answered before running his hand through the thick fur along the top of Ba's nose. The weasel-like creature purred gently against him with it.

"Then, we're here to stand with you Broly," Lemo ran his hand between Ba's shoulders. The creature nestled its hyperflexible body against the orange alien's legs while Broly continued to pet his head.

"Yeah, Lemo and me, we're going to do everything we can to help. It's probably not going to be much, but we've got your back," Cheelai explained leaning forth with a comforting 'okay' symbol with her hands.

Broly smiled pushing up to tower over the pair of smaller aliens." Thank you, I know that I could count on you for this," he assured strongly as a shifting sound occurred several feet away.

Appearing there where Koshin beside Son Goku and Vegeta, both of whom were resting in their Divine Super Saiyan forms. Their damaged attires caught the attention of the gathered forces, if the oppressive aura of their Divine ki did not.

"They're back, what happened?" Broly asked lowering his brow.

"Good question, I have no idea," Lemo shrugged looking at the pair curiously.

Bra ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, despite her age the blue haired young woman was glad to have her father back." Dad! Thank goodness, I hoped you didn't do anything stupid!" Bra said into his chest with a smile on her face.

"I was with Kakarot, if anyone would do anything stupid, it would have been him," the flame haired Elite gestured to his rival.

"Hey! Come on Vegeta," Goku placed his hands on his hips, jovially.

Goku looked over the room and saw the familiar faces of Universe Eight, at least a few of them.' _Looks like they came here too, heh, we needed the help and I bet they needed it too,_ ' the Saiyan hero smiled while a towering blue haired figure approached from the front.

"What'd you even run off for? What would have happened if someone tried to attack us and you weren't here?" Bra shouted to her father keeping him tight in a hug while teary eyed.

Vegeta took his left hand and put it against the back of her head." Nothing was going to happen Bra, I was with Kakarot and he can move anywhere instantly. There was never a concern on your safety," he muttered softly to her while Earth's hero cracked a smile.

"Plus, Beerus was here. He'd hold off just about anyone long enough for us to get back. And you're shortchanging yourself a bit too, aren't you?" Son Goku questioned assuredly to the half-Saiyan.

"I'll have to agree with Kakarot, you have more than enough power to save the world. There are enough of you here that we never had to worry for your safety," Vegeta nodded speaking to his daughter softly.

"Okay dad," Bra smiled softening her aggression leaning into her father more.

"I'm glad the two of you made it back," Trunks walked over with a sigh of relief." Do you know how tense I got trying to figure out what happened to you?" the half-Saiyan grunted walking over.

"I tried to tell him it would be okay," Goten butted in walking alongside his rival.

Goku reached to the back of his blue haired head and laughed." It's not worries it was pretty reckless at the time, but we had our heads in order," Goku assured them as he had Bra.

"Oi! Now that everyone's here how about we get to discussing exactly what we're going to do when it comes to these Demon Realm guys?" Yato inquired standing on a table with his hands to the side of his mouth." I don't want to wait too long!"

"All right, guess that's our cue," Son Goku shrugged to his shorter rival dropping Divine Super Saiyan.

Vegeta let Bra back away from his chest." I guess so, we did not hold them up at least," the Saiyan Prince added returning to his typical black flame haired pattern.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six (several hours later) ..._**

"Hit, I assume you are prepared," Vados asked looking to the purple skinned assassin.

Hit walked to her confidently, nodding his head." I am, I appreciate giving me the extra time as well."

"It is no problem, you are the one that made the request," the Angel replied.

"Don't get yourself killed Hit," Champa looked aside.

"I do not intend to," the assassin answered bluntly.

"Vados, fifteen seconds," Hit looked to her firmly.

"Correct," she nodded tapping her staff against the ground.

And with that motion and the flash of a blue ring, Hit vanished.

* * *

 _Goku and Vegeta return to the Earth in time to plan with the addition of Universe Eight. What comes next for our heroes? The time to act is now! The Legendary Assassin Hit heads to the Demon Realm himself, taking advantage of the weakened barrier between it and the Universe. What will he find? Will he return? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Cool chapter._

 ** _A:_** _T_ _hanks, from the look of things however it was not one of my best. I should probably go back and fix it sometime in the near future, I've just been way too busy._

 ** _R:_** _Another great chapter! Seeing the aftermath of Bulma getting kidnapped was great, especially the moments between Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta knows that his anger is clouding his view but can't do anything, so his best friend/enemy takes him away to spar for a bit. Meanwhile, or technically beforehand due to him being the reveal, Katas played around with his Magic a bit more to read a Kat's memories. Speaking of Katas still, his relationship with Jiren is actually really cool, and feels natural with how their characters are set up. Yato deciding to head to Uni 7, calling them the strongest universe, was an awesome touch. One thing I do want to say while I'm thinking of it, in this chapter I saw more grammatical errors than usual, but it still isn't enough to really subtract from the overall quality. I'm guessing we will be getting one or two more chapters of this mini-arc talking about the other universes before we move on to Uni 7, and the others, starting their counterattack._

 ** _A:_** _Geez, last chapter really was a bit trashy in terms of quality. My apology for that, but I'm glad it didn't hinder the experience of reading the chapter too much._

 _I really like playing that out, Vegeta and Goku have a unique dynamic is Destiny Shattered, something that I showed back in the Goku Black arc as well. And on the note of Katas, I love writing him and Jiren. They are two very similar souls and I feel they feed off one another well._

 _Thank you so much for reading, I hope you continue to enjoy the story with this chapter. Until next time, stay safe and be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

 _PS: To all of my Canadian readers, Happy Canada Day! And to all of my US readers, the Fourth is coming up please be responsible and enjoy it._


	36. Chapter 36

**_Demon Realm..._**

The blue ring he had transported in landed in a shadowy corner of the Demon Realm. Hit's black boots touched down silently, as they were designed to do, his weighted waist jacket swayed but there was no flapping sound. His carefully red eyes started looking around immediately picking up on the creeping darkness that moved across every inch of the retched, damned dimension.

Around him the blackish crags and outcroppings of rock flashed in the dark lightning that came overhead. Sparkling stars of ancient minerals flashed around while Hit tried to calculate where he was. The dark red star in the sky flashed down over the dimension coldly despite the evil storms moving around. The assassin was out of his element not that his face would make that apparent.

Hit walked forward cautiously and quietly, the internal clock in his head running. Every sense was pushed to its utmost acuity attempting to focus on the scenario at hand while drawing in the most important information. His right and left hands sat in his pocket as they normally did his cautious eyes scanning for any sort of security from the invading Demon. Fortunately, there seemed to be none whatsoever.

After several more feet of walking the purple skinned alien found himself at the edge of a cliff overlooking a canyon. His red eyes narrowed realizing that Vados had dropped him onto the ridge intentionally.' She knows that I have little time as is, she wanted to give me the most overlooking position imaginable. I can see everything from up here,' he scanned coming to a corridor surrounded by flaming torches lined with stoic figures.

' _Those aren't the Demon Gods, but their power..._ ' Hit grimaced trying to keep his breath from escaping. What he saw amid the flames was something sure to cause the warriors of the other Universe trouble.

A cadre of powerful beasts of similar hue and coloration.

A gray hued dragon stood the closest to him. The giant wings that spanned from its back carried the charcoal hue of its skin with a deeper red membrane holding along rigid spins. Fire vented from the edges of the wings as they tensed while its muscular legs set together. An exhale escaped its mouth causing the venting flames to expanded further.

Beside it, a matching dragon in all regards. The charcoal hued honed body with broad wings that fanned out from its back, its flying membrane however were a frozen blue hue. Cold air seemed to crystallize around its being reflecting light out in a prismatic fashion through the ice crystals.

In total there were eight of these Shadow Dragon waiting orders for some reason. The lead of which eclipsing the entire group in terms of staying power. Hit had only felt an equivalent power once before and that was Gogeta during the Tournament of Power. This foe was obviously the leader of this assortment, though subservient to the Demon Realm or so it would seem.

Hit paused his forward momentum, narrowing his gaze onto the towering Shadow Dragon.' _Waiting, they're waiting for something. A cue? This is could prove trouble even without the Demon Gods they have forces on the Divine level and beyond,_ ' Hit tensed passing in the darkness with careful footsteps.

Universe Six's ultimate warrior carefully looked around, his eyes attempting to detect anything surrounding him.' _I do not have that long, I need to keep going,_ ' Hit carefully sneaked along the edge of the canyon. His crimson eyes were watching carefully while his muffled footsteps were light and airy to prevent attention.

The Universe Six warrior behind enemy lines paused again as a pair eyes seemed to pause on him for a moment. They belonged to a Masked Saiyan that stood beside a blue skinned being with white hair, a Demon that Hit was unfamiliar with.' _That Saiyan is too weak to be Son Goku, but the person beside him has a dark aura like the other Demon Gods. So, that means there are at least three Demon Gods on a dangerous level. And that army of Dragons,_ ' Hit carefully noted continuing his movements slowly.

Ten Seconds.

Hit knowing a few seconds had passed increased his own walking speed, careful to keep noise to a minimum. Dark clouds clapped with lightning overhead keeping his movements cloaked in the darkness while giving him a broad stroke of focus. His hands clenched tightly, and his teeth ground together. A crevasse in the canyon wall blocked his path.

Below, dozens, no hundreds, no thousands of the faceless armored Demons that served as the opening salvo for the invasions. They were disposable and they knew that, but if one caught wind of Hit he would be found out. He paused thinking over a strategy to avoid the eyes of the army of soldiers, all of whom were silent and waiting for their chance to be put into action.

With no other choice he left the ground in a levitating hover, shooting over the breakage with surgical precision. His speed surpassed anything those below could recognize and the flash of lightning that accompanied his movements made them even more invisible in the eyes of the guards. His feet touched down on the other side quietly and he continued along.

His careful eyes traced the horizon, for a scale of the army if one existed. Fortunately, there did not appear to be much of an opposition, but his glare was soon greeted by a flash of lightning.

It exposed a superstructure, several dozen meters high in a vaguely humanoid form. It had a glowing green gem situated in the center of its giant forehead with two tendrils hanging to either side bearing smaller red gems. Buzzing around it a woman on a floating platform providing maintenance; from the distance he could not identify here, but he knew she was not a Demon.

He took mental note and kept moving.' _A giant robot? That's dangerous, it does look like it needed repairs though. If I can warn someone about it there is a fair chance that we can take it down with little issue whatsoever,_ ' Hit noted keeping his pace and moving along the crater wall.

His speedy footsteps quickly moved him toward a semi-circular portion that had been carved into the cliff. A throne sat alone in the center with a flashing light sphere pulsating in the middle.

Atop the throne and aged man sat whimsically looking at a series of floating spheres that showed images too blurry for Hit to detect. Wrinkled features turned into a smile as the sphere jostled slightly, impact occurring.

"Silence boy, your time will come," Mechikabura laughed loud enough for Hit to hear.

Five Seconds.

His heartbeat raced in his chest at the words from the old man. There was an evil presence that was attached to the words that he was speaking. Whoever was in the chair was a being of utmost evil. A being that, much like the Grand Priest, commanded an aura of power. His red eyes carrying a plan that was soon to reach fruition, despite the position of the assassin.

' _From the look of things, he is the one that is orchestrating all of this. And those in the Shadows around him are the Demon Gods, but what for? What is this about?_ ' Hit squatted resting his palm against the ground. His red eyes looked forward carefully a tension rippling through every inch of his being in case there needed to be a stoppage of time to avoid an incoming attack.

From the shadows, a woman approached with stylized white hair that raised into spike-like horns atop her head. She knelt before the thrown with glee on her face and Hit noticed it immediate. She was the next in line and the most dangerous out of the group there despite her power sitting below several of them.

"We have company it would appear, Lord Mechikabura," she muttered in a low tone, despite their distance it proved loud enough for the keen assassin to hear.

"Is that so?" Mechikabura replied turning his eyes directly toward the cliff face where Hit was residing. The darkness that dwelt in the Demon's stare was palpable and the Legendary Assassin let out a shaky breath.

' _Two seconds, two seconds more,_ ' Hit noted quietly in his mind keeping track of the energy.

"What Universe are you from fly on the wall? If is bold of you to come alone," Mechikabura commented tapping his staff and standing from atop his throne." I might actually spare you if you rat out the Universe that you are from," the Demon Emperor snickered looking directly at the purple assassin, who was growing further unnerved.

' _One second,_ ' Hit noted mentally his breath escaping to remain calm. A smile then crossed his face as a voice rose from the inside of the bubble catching all attention.

"He can read thoughts, so don't think about your Universe near him! Run, take whatever way you came with and get out of here! Forget about me and run!" Gohan shouted to the unseen outsider. The Demon Gods that were in the shadows all stayed on guard awaiting the command from Mechikabura.' _Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan, Pan, Videl, Videl, Videl, Videl!_ ' Gohan thought quickly, looking at Mechikabura carefully.

' _Son Gohan?_ ' Hit thought with broad eyes.

The old man looked to Gohan and chuckled." Ah, so you know him, but you are not thinking of his name. I find your effort to cloud my mind reading quite admirable, but it is sad that a warrior of your magnitude would dare save someone that creeps along trying to look for an opening," Mechikabura asked raising his hand toward the cliff.

"You are not going to save this one. Begone intruder," the Demon Emperor gestured closing his hand.

' _It's over,_ ' Hit smiled as darkness embraced the spot that he was at. The cliff evaporated into a blast of dark energy that flattened the entire structure. The Demon Realm rocked with the release of Mechikabura's power all of the Demon God's remaining stoic in his presence.

"His last words were it's over. He embraced the death that you brought to him Son Gohan," Mechikabura snickered looking to the trapped half-Saiyan." Tell me, how does it feel to have a body pile on your conscience?"

Gohan furrowed his brow." Eh, you're terrible Mechikabura. You're going to pay for everything you've done," he replied somberly keeping his face hidden.

"Avoiding the show of emotions, intelligent as expected. There is no hope for any Universe," Mechikabura snickered The Demon Realm will rise without fail."

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Hit's Solo Strike?! What Remains!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Twelve_**

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

"Gahha! Damn it Vados! You couldn't bring him back in time! We're so screwed!" Champa shouted his yellow eyes growing large as Vados looked at the head of her staff.

"It appears lord Champa, that Hit was too slow to use his Time Leap after all. The Demon Realm are most certainly a dangerous group," the Angel replied looking to her pupil with a hint of concern.

Champa nodded taking a gulp, his features turning stern. His hands clenched and purple energy brew from his body turning the grass at his feet into dust." If you don't have Hit, we can at least honor his wishes. Vados, get me a link to Frost and Cabba, they need to go to Universe Seven. Right now," Beerus' brother stamped his foot angrily, teeth grinding together angrily.

"As you wish," Vados' staff touched against the ground before being directed in front of the Hakaishin's face.

' _Frost, Cabba, head to Universe Seven, they are in need of reinforcements,_ ' Champa shouted mentally to the heads of the flight trip.

"What? Universe Seven, who's going to be left in Universe Six then? That seems reckless Lord Champa," Cabba spoke with concern in his voice. His black eyes staring at the sky in confusion.

"Even if Hit is left here, there is no chance of him being able to stop an entire army of Demons along with a Demon God. He's strong, but even he isn't that strong," Frost added with his hands resting on his hips.

"Hey, Keru, do you know who they're talking to? Cabba just said Champa, but I can't see him anywhere," Caulifla pointed out to her friend while staring confused at the leaders of the group.

"I don't know sis," Keru replied shrugging as Cabba and Frost continued to speak with the Hakaishin.

' _Just do it you morons and don't worry about Universe Six, if all of your power is consolidated into one point they'll surely attack there,_ ' Champa angrily barked into their minds, his fists balling and pounding.' _That's my hope anyway,_ ' he hid his own thoughts, Hit's demise looming in his mind.

Frost looked at the ground and shook his head." Even if we should go there, how could we Champa? My ships are advanced, but they can't pass between Universes, I doubt any ship could," Frost asked looking at the control panel and then to the sky.

' _Grr, don't worry about it, just floor the ship and we'll handle the rest of this,_ ' the furious purple God shouted his foot stomps being audible in the minds of the two warriors.

"Well, whatever you say. I hope you realize that Universe Six is going to be vastly under-prepared," Frost continued with a snicker.

' _Go, don't worry about that. They aren't going to attack us, just go to Universe Seven this instant!_ ' Champa barked.

"Okay, will do, I guess we're heading to Earth then, huh? I never got the chance to visit their home planet," Cabba cupped his chin with a smile upon his face.

' _Yes, now go,_ ' Champa flustered and barked, his voice growing exhausted.

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

Longan walked forward, fatigue apparent on his face. His right eye was covered in a rivulet of blood that ran down his cheek in a deep crimson stream that fell onto his tattered shirt. His left arm was held to his chest bearing a tightly bound wire of some unknown make. His torn gi pants flapped as he moved along, craters trenching into the ground with every Divine footstep.

Each building on the city block had dozens of holes present where Demonic goons had been smashed around, beyond that massive dark billows from a battle that had taken place with a fair bit more conflict. Longan's right arm was held tight around the wrist of a lost little girl with light red skin and long white hair, her green eyes dripping with streams of tears. One of the few survivors of the conflict.

The wire that strapped over his left shoulder was what carried the other survivors, an entire encampment placed into a fallen building to tend for the injured. Inside dozens of people were being treated by those that knew how, Longan knew that his mission was to keep forging ahead until they could move from the war-torn city. Where everyone could take a breath of relief.

"Mister, mister Longan, thank you," the little girl muttered to the man holding her hand, cutting into his self-reflection.

The large man looked down cause a few strands of his gravel filled, bloodied blonde hair to sway in front of his eyes." It's nothing. Helping those that can't help themselves that is what a hero does," he boomed powerfully, despite the entire day he had spent without rest and with conflict.

"But that lady that was with you, you carried her while you fought? Is she going to be okay?" the young girl questioned again, voice carrying a concern. His injuries were brought on by protecting the weak rather than being overtaken.

Longan froze with a gulp caught in his throat." Keki? Keki will be fine," he answered hearing how grave her condition was and seeing the amount of blood she lost.' _Keki will be fine,_ ' he repeated mentally bearing the words for himself to hear, the rally to continue the dragging of the building, the care for the people, the lack of recklessness.

The little alien girl looked to her fair skinned guardian with a smile." I feel comfortable with you at my side. You beat those Demon guys around with no effort at all! I've never seen someone move so fast before, you're so strong!" she cheered leaning her head against his hand as they walked.

' _Strong huh? What's so strong about the three planets that blew up while I was protecting this one? The lives that were lost because I wasn't fast enough?_ ' he held his left hand tight keeping his composed right hand from harming the little girl." You could say that. I'm glad that you're comfortable too, I would never let anything happen to you or these people if I could stop it," he answered strongly looking to her with glee.

"I know, you're the greatest hero ever! You could stop a supernova with a blink of your eye, and you flicked a rogue planet away, if something is impossible you can kick reason to the curb..." her words grew quiet while laying her head against his hand, sleepiness following.

"That's right and when I get you guys away from all of this smoke and I know you're safe, I'm going to get all the help this Universe will ever need," Longan said holding her closer to his leg to keep her upright.

' _Gast Carcolh, you're the only hope that I have now. Bellis' hands are apparently tied and there is no chance that anyone else in this Universe can help us,'_ the warrior thought remembering the Namekian that had fought alongside him at the Tournament of Power.' _You know as well as I do, that Universe One is going to suffer from this battle, more so than it already has, but you also know that we can save what's left. We have to save what's left,_ ' Longan thought to himself keeping the building moving while cresting a hill.

' _I am going to give my all to this Universe, to its people, Gast I expect you to do the same,_ ' Longan continued to himself bringing the building to a stop at the base of the hill.

He sat the little girl against the roof of the horizontal building, giving her a solid place to lay her head. He reached to his stained shirt and pulled it from his torso. A few swift hand motions later and the bloodied patches were torn free and the shirt split into a makeshift blanket. He placed it over the girl as a blanket to allow her a respite from the walk she had taken alongside him.

' _Five hundred miles we walked together little girl, all because I couldn't save your parents. Don't worry though, because I'm going to make sure the Universe, you'll grow up in is going to be far better than it is now,_ ' Longan smiled walking away a smile present on his face.

His eyes turned back to the building, to the dwindling energy of his dearly beloved.' _Keki, you're going to be fine. I can't say the same for myself,_ ' he smiled a tear running down his cheek as he vanished with Instant Transmission.

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

"Demons, why must is always be Demons," a towering man sighed, his right hand clenching the handle of a giant ax. His mustache swirled in a wind that came through the freshly carved valley as he basked in the morning sunlight. Surrounding him were mountains that had their peaks lopped off like one would take the head of a dandelion with a pair of garden shears.

He pulled the giant ax up from its position in the ground with a single hand, resting it upon his shoulder." They always believe themselves to be the ones that stand above all races and they always find themselves in the same position. I only feel pity for those far beneath me," the auburn haired human sighed keeping the weapon resting on his shoulder while beginning to walk away.

' _This does make me wonder about the others though, surely this horde of weaklings are only part of the offensive front. If they were here to distract me there could have been trouble that I was unaware of,_ ' the man thought walking using his left hand to twirl his mustache with a curious glance toward the horizon.

A spear came shooting through the air, blasting a hole through one of the mountains with a warrior following behind it. He had large butterfly-like wings that spanned from his back in an elegant display. A tuxedo-like attire covered the rest of his body and a Pompadour hair style rested off the center of his face while smile greeting the ax bearing giant.

"So, you've made it out okay as well, Harlequin. I should not be surprised," the ax toting Escanor commented continuing to walk along with a smile on his face.

The floating fairy huffed drawing the spear back to himself." I did but you are the one that has me worried. You and I both know that your body isn't going to hold out much longer. No human can use the amount of power you have without consequences," Harlequin replied shaking his head to the side keeping his weapon at tilt with the human.

"I see, the others have told you," Escanor walked along with a smile on his face, bare chest flexing." That's fine, I do not need to last long. My life has always been a cursed one with this power, so I wanted my death. But for now, I can use this power to help as many people as possible. One more showdown with the Demons, that is about as long as I have left," he explained walking along carefully.

"You accept it, huh? Or are you too prideful to admit it scares you?" the brown haired fairy asked flying beside the massive human curiously.

"Never, there is no such thing as too much pride," Escanor replied walking along." There is nothing that can be done, but in these moments, I assure that I will not die before we succeed," he continued, a stream of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

Harlequin sighed folding his arms over his chest." The Captain said you'd be like this."

"The Captain's hands are tied at the moment, someone has to take the lead," came the man's reply as he continued to walk along.

"That's true. Do you have a plan to face what comes next? We did not have the easiest time where we were sent," the fairy explained looking to the man.

"Plan? I need no plan; we will fight until the enemy is no more. That's it. Tell the Captain that I am going to be at shores of Lake Salisbury at noon. There I'll discuss with him my intention," the human warrior said bearing his ax powerfully and looking to the warrior.

Harlequin nodded looking to the man." Very well, you know he is taking care of those three girls now. I heard they were nearly killed in the fray."

"Even more reason for him to converse with me, Harlequin go speak to Meliodas now. I intend to walk there alone."

' _It is his last request or so it seems, I should listen to it,_ ' the fairy king sighed floating up further." Will do, just do not do anything rash. Diane and Merlin are still off planet where the Captain told them to be."

Escanor chuckled continuing in silence as his guest shot away.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three (Planet Meltan) ..._**

"Nari...zzt..." a machine whirred its side sparkling with streams of electricity as it was brought back online. The armored hull of its frame had been broken through and stripped rapidly, its sole eyes darting around carefully to reconfigure.

"Hey, don't act too quickly, your mechanical parts are still not quite online," a man's voice said from a panel that was hooked to some sort of generator. This man was covered head to toe in a white spandex suit, marked with a series of red blue lines running down to the boots. Across the shoulders, forming a pseudo-cowl a matching navy hue resided. Off to his side sat his helmet which also carried the same color scheme as his attire.

His blue skin seemed sickly and worn whilst his blonde hair was styled upward in a cowlick." We were lucky to find you on that planet at all with all they went down there. You wouldn't believe the damage that came near Doc's place," the man continued to type into the computer, his voice soothing and heroic yet slightly flamboyant.

"Rama...skst..." further concerned whirring from the machine as it pressed up, the joints holding its arms close shaking and chattering.

"I'm Katopesla, I know you're curious. I found you after Mule's machine went offline, luckily it was still good enough for scrap to get you up and running again. I lost a friend on that planet, I hope you realize that," the newly introduced Katopesla explained turning away fully from the console.

"Nigrii...shrrzt...shii..." Narirama muttered sitting up, its patchwork of mechanical repairs buzzing as they settled into place along its body.

"Yeah, I know, we found his body next to yours. He was the one that decided it was a good idea to take on Mule, that didn't really work out for you two. But I know Mule wouldn't have done this to you. It was the doctor that had residence there after Doctor Paparoni," Katopesla explained resting his gloved hands on his hips with a sigh." Luckily, we managed to salvage you, Narirama we need all the help we can get. That attack was just the beginning," the suited alien explained leaning against the console.

"Narirama," the machine pressed up from the worktable, dwarfing Katopesla in size.

It towered at over fifteen feet high and improvement from its previous ten foot high frame. Its damaged right arm was replaced with a new arm, new to the model anyway, that was lime green in color with orange fingers. Its once damaged torso was patched in the center, where a golden abdomen had been, with a circular piece of metal that was quick welded into place. Its damaged ocular array was marked with an orange ring that added focus while its lower left leg was replaced by a matching green piece to the right arm.

Narirama had truly been salvaged together to return to function." You now possess better rotary motors in both shoulder sockets and an upgrade to processing that speeds up your computing power. Your feet have secondary mooring tools to add staying power and your optical port has been upgraded to detect energy and heat. It took hours of work for all of us that were left, but you're functioning now," Katopesla smiled grabbing his helmet.

"Now, let's introduce you to everyone else. There aren't many of us so there's no need to be apprehensive," the warrior replied pulling his helmet on with a satisfying clicking sound.

The walked through a curtain to a modified encampment with dozens of survivors sitting on cots and carts after treatment. What they had experienced a mere day ago was something that stuck with them as they awaited the next attack.

"This planet is the sole refuge in the sol system. The Demon Realm came sweeping through and luckily we managed to save a majority of the people from the less impacted planets," Katopesla remarked patting the machine on the soldier.

"You can look around if you want, I've got to head to the next encampment over. They need supplies delivered asap," his blue streamlined armor highlighted to a red shade as the 'P' emblazoned on his chest turned into an 'S'. In a flash he was gone, his speed blowing the curtains on the way out as he ran by.

Narirama looked over the establishment analytically, realizing that the war had not even begun.

* * *

 ** _Universe Four..._**

Universe Four's strongest warrior Nira sat in a modified exercise machine, his right and left hands clenched handles that came down from an imposing mechanical structure." Shiro, you sure you don't need to rest more? The healing chamber is open to all who need it," the crimson haired warrior sighted looking to his ally.

Shiro reached up and scratched the back of his head, his eyes closing with a laugh." I'm okay, no worries. Those Demons that came to fight us were nothing. I only got grazed on the left arm, no biggie," he smiled, his torn shirt revealing his toned abdomen and the small bandage that covered a cut that was there as well.

"The injuries from the fight are not what have me worried," Nira pulled his arms down, the huge structure behind him whirring. The weight output to counter him climbing like a rocket. His muscles though kept pushing despite the restraint maxing the weight out within a fraction of a second." I know that your power has a negative effect on your body when you let loose at one hundred percent," he pushed his arms up, a first repetition.

"My arms are going to be fine, I only had to fire off one punch at one hundred percent. I'm not an egg, Nira," Shiro blushed slightly looking to the ground as the machine whirred with another lateral pull down.

Nira looked at him pushing the machine up again." I know, but you need to realize that those fodder were not the head on assault. They were just a warning to wean the weak from the strong," Nira pulled down, calmly, no effort in the weight he was moving.

Shiro turned stern and nodded his head." Nira, I figured that out too. My arms are just right for whatever comes next, just like we planned for."

The red haired man sighed pushing the machine skyward again." That's all I need to hear. If you think you're ready for an all-out war then I'll trust your judgement," he pulled it down powerfully, veins running along his arm.

"I'm ready, have to protect Kanna and everyone else that's too weak to protect themselves," Shiro took a heroic stance looking at his mentor and fellow warrior.

Nira pushed the machine to a stop and smiled." And impress that vampire girl. She looked at you pretty goo-goo eyed with how strong you were," he sprang from the seat rolling his neck.

"Romari? No, we're just friends...hehe," Shiro laughed nervously.

"For now, you'll be impressed with how quick that changes," Nira said pulling himself to another machine. This one bearing large metallic cuffs that he placed around his ankles, gigantic chains holding it into the machine." You'll want to protect her and hold her close. You never know when someone will try to take her, be it her heart or her life," Nira planted his right hand against the ground and pushed forward.

Again, the reader of the machine climbed astronomically with his push off. Shiro's hair blowing with the wind from the contained charge and power that was being exerted." Did you have someone like that Nira?" Shiro asked the warrior.

"Yeah, back when I was young and stupid. She was the daughter of the president of our country on a planet hundreds of light years from this one, and before I could propose she was taken by another man, who proceeded to throw a coup and take over our entire planet. She changed once she got power and executed everyone that opposed their reigns, that's where the scars on my chest come from," Nira explained strongly working the machine as he ran.

"Is that why you want to keep people safe on this planet? Because of..." Shiro stopped seeing Nira's red eyes narrow, his hair waving crazily while his skin bristled like rock.

"Yes, these Demons are not going to takeover of our Universe, no one is ever going to do that," he kept pushing forward." My body, my spirit, they are unbreakable like diamond. I know you have that same resolve Shiro, that's why I chose to help you," the machine began to ring with the strength exerted by the warrior causing it to shut down.

"Then your concern really is for me."

"It is, you have people you want to protect, people that you love. I do not want you to go through what I did," Nira unclasped the ankle bands, his skin softening to something more natural.

Shiro walked over and placed a hand over the man's shoulder with a smile." Thank you for that, now let's get to planning. We have an invasion to stop."

Nira threw his hand out grabbing the one that was on his shoulder. His arm rippled to a stone-like composition, his aura exploding out to fill the room with overwhelming power. Shiro's energy released in a response, causing every sensor in the room to beep and eventually short with the amount of energy they were releasing.

"You're right we do," their locked hands tensed with Nira's words.

"Let's do it, Nira," Shiro said to the older warrior with a nod.

* * *

 ** _Universe Five..._**

Jiga stood overlooking a courtyard where several beings had gathered. Her black hair was tied back with a single hair clip providing a ponytail despite the naturally bobbed appearance her hair typically took on. Her neck bore a flat collar accented with a shade of pink that alternated with black bars all the way around. Along her biceps were two golden bands and at her hands black fingerless gloves that she carried over from her casual attire. Baggy pinkish trousers led into a pair of brown moccasins that tapped against the ground.

"So, you couldn't reach Universe Twelve Junsei?" the Goddess of Destruction asked her attendant, who stood behind her arms crossed.

"Afraid not, our communication with the King has been cut off it appears," the brown haired man pinched the bridge of his nose whilst letting out a sigh. His quipao flapped in the wind while his apprentice looked out over the grounds of her castle.

"Damn, those Demon Gods really thought of everything didn't they?" she clenched her fists in anger, a purple aura bubbling across her body evaporating the ground at her feet.

Junsei shook his head and snickered." Not everything, they seemed to miss the fact that this Universe had a second fighter that was on the level of a God of Destruction," he pointed out the pink haired woman that was leading the assembled group through the motions.

"Thalia really found a way to sneak under their radar, that's a big plus," the Goddess of Destruction smiled framing her face while watching the pink haired former Goddess work.

"Higher, you'll need to kick higher for an opponent that is taller than you," she shouted, pink hair waving while her baggy white dress moved through a flurry of kicks. She dodged his high kick and swept out the back leg." You were far better at the Tournament of Power, Leek," Thalia reminded palming against the ground to float into the air.

"You're not getting away, love," Zeri's voice rose from the other warriors pouncing up after her." If I can't catch you, what chance do I have against the Demon Realm!" he shouted bringing his leg down with a kick.

"That's a good point, but you are still just a little too slow," his leg smashed through an afterimage while a hand pressed into the center of his back. He was flung forward crashing to the ground with a series of tumbles while the former God of Destruction floated back.

"Gah," he growled twisting up and charging back into the fray of flailing limbs and training warriors.

"She's just the best," Jiga's hands rested comfortably on the corner of her face while her dilated pupils watched her partner train with the six other warriors they had managed to gather.

"Erhem, perhaps it would be best if you kept your feelings for your partner in a more reserved place," Junsei cleared his throat looking to his pupil with a faint blush." You are supervising the forces of Universe Five in preparation for a war after all," the man continued snapping her from her gaze.

Jiga shook her head, the heart-shaped glow in her eyes fading away." You're right, it'd be best to save that for closed doors," she nodded slapping her cheeks to regain focus." Keep trying everyone! This is for Universe Five!" the short God of Destruction shouted over the group with a prominent tone, encouraging them to keep going.

"Now, onto the original point. Are you planning on interacting with the other Universes? I doubt that Universe Five was the only target," Junsei inquired folding his arms behind his back patiently.

"I don't know, if we can't reach the King what makes you think that we can go elsewhere?" Jiga asked curiously as the combat below continued.

Junsei smiled." I see you are listening at least. I will have to look into moving between Universes as you are currently in no situation to do that," the attendant noted looking at his God of Destruction.

"They have Ogma under lock and key after all. Can't risk them killing him, because then all of this is for nothing," she sighed slumping her shoulders.

"That is true, but do not think of that now. We need to work on their confidence and willingness to fight."

"Yeah, I know, they're all we've got," Jiga nodded her head.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

There was nothing left of the battlefield except for silence among the sandy rubble. Shards of buildings lay torn and spread along the ground while the dark clouds overhead rolled and rumbled in a hateful statement of the battle. Winds blew, churning the sands into a rugged mix that passed along as thunder and lightning sounded and flashed in the distance.

Blood had congealed along certain portions of the now desert planet, where some had dragged themselves to fight while oblivion knocked on their door. Their bodies were left to the sands of time and the soon to be desolation of the Universe. Haunting echoes of the storm force winds soon swept up as a building's foundation gave way to fall onto the debris field again.

Footprints from a pair of boots remained in the sand the weight that caused them too much for the wind to overcome. Bergamo's last movements seen for eternity as the footsteps grew smaller and more abundant until reaching a point of disturbed sand where the portal had opened to return him home.

'BABOOM!' the air tore with a deafening rage of thunder.

'Fwish!' it was followed with droplets of rain.

The wet spots appeared gradually at first, sinking into the porous ground before filling it with a torrential downpour. The pitter-patter against the sand was the start of something as the parched ground smoked from the cooling wrought by the droplets. This was the end, the silence that drowned the planet that now decayed in orbit, its rogue occupants being dealt with by one of the Universe's most notorious warriors, Bergamo the Crusher under the influence of the Demon Realm.

The sounds of stillness, the sounds of the rain, suddenly were interrupted. Granules of the wetting sand began to shuffle as something underneath began to move. Ripples continuing as the buried entity pulled itself up.

The bulge caused by the rise sudden shot upward, rivers of wet sand falling from its center as the rain continued to pour from the heavens. Sand filled red fur soon became visible as a snout broke through sniffing the air. A pair of yellow eyes opened before closing immediately after, trickles of blood running from a wound that sat between them.

Black gloves balled as a sand laden red boot pushed out of the hole. White fur flashed from the being's chest as he stumbled to a position on all fours. His breaths escaped heavily and his yellow eyes crept open, casting the rivulets of blood away with the rain that fell.

"Cack, hack, fah, fah, fah," heavy breathing and coughing escaped him next as he grasped the soaking sand with his hands. It fell between his gloved fingers as he attempted to reach his feet again. His toned legs buckled at first causing him to stumble several feet forward drunkenly, before coming to a stop against a piece of debris.

"Hah, haah, haa," he panted trying to garner breath and the surroundings. What was left of them anyway.

This was the legendary Basil the Kicker of the Trio de Dangers." Brother! Brother!" he howled out trying to get attention from someone, the only someone, he believed to be able to survive what they had experience.

There was no response to his hoarse call, leading him to walk away from the debris that halted him." Lavender! Lavender where are you!" the red wolf roared for his sole sibling, teeth gnashing together in his bleeding snout.

His feet crunched against the sand as he walked forth over it." Lavender! I know your scent, you're still alive! Say, say something brother! Please!" Basil howled stepping forward with a grimace. His feet sinking into the wet sand.

Rain fell rapidly around him as he walked forward, gloved hands clenching nervously." B-Basil?!" a shout came from a nearby sand dune. It was crazed and weak simultaneously, a warrior that had been put through the wringer owning it.

Basil stumbled forward onto all fours. He ran over the sand to the source of the voice repeating the shout "Lavender! Lavender!" with each foot fall he took across the rapidly soaking landscape.

When he reached the source of the sound, he found the smaller coyote pulling his body from the sand. Blood was running down from the center of his forehead and his left arm hung limply at his side. A burn mark covered his entire chest while the suspenders over his shoulder were frayed beyond repair. Tears soaked his eyes as he looked at the taller wolf with a smile.

"Brother," he whimpered weakly the blood running along his face falling to the wayside in pain." I-I don't think that I am going to make it out of this sand. I always was the runt of the litter," Lavender's crazed tone came across more weak than crazed, his teeth gnashing as he tried to reach for Basil's face.

"What? No, you can't be serious Lavender, we're the Trio de Dangers! You can't die," Basil grabbed his brother around the hand, pulling it near. His teeth chattered and ground together nervously." Lavender stay with me."

Lavender's breath rolled heavily from his mouth as he looked at his sibling." So-sorry, my body doesn't seem to want to move anymore. I feel like this is the end for me Basil," the tawny brother said calmly embracing the demise that was dealt so swiftly to him by their eldest brother.

Basil tried to pick him up, but his muscles were far too worn to allow that." Gah! Don't say that Lavender! I can get us off this planet, to one where they had medical supplies. You're not dying," the red wolf assured pulling again only to fall to a kneeling position.

"Brother, I'm going to go now. But you can't quit you bastard, this trash heap of a Universe needs someone to protect it," Lavender's strength returned his hand clenching tightly into his brother's palm. Purple smoke seemed to emit from his mouth and palms seeping deeply into Basil's glove and into his nose as he sniffled to hold back tears.

"Lavender," he muttered, allowing the tear droplets to roll down his face.

"Basil, you made a promise to take Bergamo out of his misery for fighting among those Demons. I'll hold you to it, the Trio de Dangers are only shackled to a cause if they truly believe in it, not because someone pulls them on a leash," Lavender smiled losing the glowing purple from his mouth and his hands, leaving it to soak the gloves along Basil's fist.

"Lavender, Lavender," Basil shook the held hand, keeping his brother's attention.

"This is where our brotherhoods ends, in this world. I'll see you again Basil and I hope it is years down the line from now," Lavender assured shivering." It's so warm Basil, so warm. Farewell, Basil," Lavender's head turned aside and his eyes closed. The grimace of pain etched onto his face melted away while the stress from combat left his muscles.

Basil looked down at his sibling in shock, placing his arm peacefully to his brother's chest. Tears rolled down his snout and onto his brother's face as the swishing rains continued to push down over the battlefield.

Then, he stood up his scuffed boots kicking wet sand about." I'll protect it Lavender; I'll protect Universe Nine with my life!" he shouted to the heavens, blazing his red aura out to cast the rain away in a pressure wave.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

"Sounds easy enough, that works for me," Son Goku smiled hearing the planning session wrap up. A serious stare was on his eyes while an excitement for combat brewed in his heart.

Yato smiled hopping off the table that he had been using as a stage with a grin." Glad to hear it, Son Goku. It's the best we could come up with and I'm sure you'll agree beating the Demon Realm is going to be a big group effort. Especially since I have to go behind enemy lines with Beerus," Yato pointed out patting the cat-like deity on the back.

"Don't remind me," Beerus snickered at his rival with a smile.

"Heheh," Yato smiled jovially while the meditating Jiren's eyes twitched.

Katas' eyes picked up on the motion and this his black eyes turned to the sky. He allowed his power to climb while balling his fist at the same time." It looks like we may have to expand that planning session," the Namekian furrowed his brow as five energies reached the senses of the gathered forces of Universes Seven and Eight.

Vegeta let a scoffing chuckle escape as he turned to the incoming energy sources." Looks like we have to accommodate a few more," the flame haired warrior said.

That was when the Universe Six warriors arrived in the center of the atrium, looking about curiously. Before them the allied front of two Universes and their most powerful warriors along with the presence of Jiren the Gray, who sat meditating in the far side of the atrium.

"Looks like you guys ran into some trouble too, huh," Trunks said resting his hands on his hips looking at the ensemble of Universe Six Saiyans and their Frost Demon accomplice.

Cabba scratched the back of his head and laughed." Well, you could say that. But Champa was actually the one that sent us here, he said that your Universe needed some help," the strongest Saiyan in the Sixth Universe said to the half-ling son of Vegeta.

"But from the look of things you have it under control. Look at how many of you there are," Caulifla snorted looking around the room with brash confidence. Her hands sat at her hips nonchalantly.

Yato hopped in front of the Universe Six Saiyans with a raised brow." Don't go misjudging a God of Destruction's intuition. There is always need for more fighters. We're getting into a war that we have no clue how to fight," the God of Destruction from Universe Eight explained to them with a smile.

"So, you couldn't get a read either? That's not a very satisfying reply," Frost replied with a sigh and nodding his head down.

Vegeta sighed." No, they sent several credible opponents here, but outside of the one that Kakarot fought, none of them seemed to bear any leaning on the forces. They were all low-class distraction to take our group off-guard. They succeeded too."

Caulifla blew them off with a visible chortle." What are you talking about? You guys are all right here," the female Super Saiyan commented looking over the room." You even have another huge power with you," she locked eyes with Broly, who seemed to look perplexed at them from beside Lemo and Cheelai.

Cabba though saw things differently. As powerful as Broly was his presence was not enough to hide something like Raditz or Gohan's natural strength." Uh, they got Raditz? And Gohan?"

Son Goku nodded and sighed." They aren't dead, at least we hope, but the Demon God that came to attack Raditz and me teleported him away before he could fight. And I had to fight a Demon that was insanely powerful, and he nearly killed me," the palm haired hero of Earth answered Cabba's curiosity.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry to hear that," the Sadala Defender bowed to the flame haired warrior.

"There was one more casualty, Cabba. But your sympathy is appreciated," Vegeta smiled to the smaller Saiyan with a chuckle.

' _Raditz's son, he must have died, they called him a casualty,_ ' Frost shook his head." I see well, if you want, put us to work," the Arcosian said assuredly and strongly.

"We can do that Frost," Goku smiled shaking the Frost Demon's hand jovially,

Cabba smiled reaching his hand out to the God of Destruction." And don't forget about us, we're here to help you," the Saiyan smiled shaking Yato's hand.

"Good, roll the whiteboard back out. We have some explaining to do," Yato cheered taking Cabba's hand with a smile." Just try to keep up, we don't want any screw ups when we get to the battlefield."

"Yes, sir," Cabba saluted the God of Destruction while everyone else looked in.

* * *

 ** _That night..._**

"So, this is really the Earth, Vegeta?" Cabba asked looking over at the Saiyan Prince that led him to one of the numerous balconies on the side of Capsule Corps.

Before the foreign Saiyans eyes was a skyline that dripped with sparkling neon and radiant white lights. Red dots beamed from atop radio towers in the distance and spotlights roared for some recent movie premiere. In the foreground, different makes of hovercraft rocketed by on the main street to the center of the Western Capitol. Overhead, special motorcycles that flew in the air known to most of the Earth as Flying Squirrels and S-Cargo motorbikes zoomed by on elevated paths.

"It is part of it Cabba," Vegeta sighed looking to the bright starry sky above while speaking." Unlike Sadala where everyone is clustered in one central capital city the Earth has four directional capitals. In between are lush forests, barren landscapes, and hundreds of thousands of craters brought from our fights over the years," he spoke wistfully folding his arms over his chest.

"Seriously?! The Earth is that diverse Vegeta? That's incredible!" Cabba cheered shouting aloud while looking at the cars that rocketed by on the road below.

"Humph, yeah, there are a lot of strange people here too that you would not believe," Vegeta sighed looking to the younger Saiyan with a smile." Though if you want to hear more about that you can listen to Kakarot's bizarre adventure story. He is a treasure trove of nonsense that actually happened, long before he ever met me," the flame haired warrior chuckled.

Cabba went silent for a moment looking out over the city.

Vegeta paused noticing the Saiyan seemed lost in his thoughts, just taking in West City for all of its luster." Is there something else on your mind Cabba? I can tell your demeanor's changed," the Elite asked with a concerned brow raise.

Cabba looked at him and tried to apologize." Er, what? No, I'm sorry Vegeta," Cabba said shaking his head realizing how foolish he must have looked.

"Speak up, there's no sense holding it in," the Saiyan Prince cleared his throat.

"Okay, you're right," the Sadalan Saiyan agreed shaking his head." I find it strange that you're so calm Vegeta. With everything that's happened to you over the past few days, and having you wife taken away, I figured you would be so much more aggressive and concerned. The Demon Realm are no light opponents, you have to know that. So, why are you guys so laid back?" he stuttered over a few words while staring to the Saiyan that adopted Earth.

Vegeta looked at Cabba sternly, a pressure wave escaping from the Saiyan Prince to show his power." Cabba, I'm not calm nor am I unconcerned. They took my wife and threatened my home. I will not allow that action to go by harmlessly, but I also know that going into a fight out of pure anger, out of sheer pride, is a most definite way to die. That was how I got killed by Frieza my own anger and hubris. I am entering this relaxed with a clear head, but with a heart full of righteous fury," Vegeta admitted to the Saiyan sternly.

The Universe Six Saiyan froze, his eyes shaking." I, I see. Sorry Vegeta, I didn't realize."

"That means I'm doing it right. Don't worry about it Cabba, Kakarot and I both have our minds made up. There is no chance of loss here, we have to win," Vegeta smiled patting the smaller Saiyan on the shoulder." And you, you're part of that too. You have your own pride as a warrior let that be the fuel to get through this untouched. Do it for everyone in Universe Six that could not tag along."

"Right, sure thing Vegeta," Cabba nodded to the Saiyan Prince.

"Good," the flame haired warrior smiled looking to the starry sky.' _We have a chance Bulma, we're going to bring you home. And stop this nonsense once and for all!_ ' his hand clenched tightly.

* * *

"Hey, Caulifla, Keru, you can bunk in my room if you want. There's plenty of space and we could always use a few more," Bra said pointing to Pan and Cha, both of whom were smiling.

"It's not like we have anywhere else to sleep," Caulifla shrugged looking to the half-Saiyan with a narrow gaze." But that doesn't make us friends. Don't think we've forgotten about our big fight's debacle of an ending on Sadala."

"Oh, we know, if you and Keru ever want a rematch, we're going to be up for it," Pan nodded assuredly.

Caulifla chuckled." That's the spirit, right Keru?" she turned to find her friend but could not." Keru?" she looked around confused until she looked across the atrium.

Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo were gathered around Ba whilst Keru approached cautiously.

"Hello, my name is Keru," she muttered out looking to the towering Saiyan with a raised caution.

"I am Broly," he replied in kind extending a hand.

"You're from the other Universe, right?" Cheelai asked raising a curious brow to the female Saiyan.

"Yes, I'm from Universe Six," she answered hurriedly.

"Well, welcome to Universe Seven, I guess. My name's Cheelai and this is my mentor, Lemo," the green alien smiled warmly.

"Ah, hello, nice to meet you," she said nervously yet respectfully to the group.

Trunks looked over at Goten in that moment as the quartet began to talk." Would you look at that, Universe Six's Broly is talking to the real deal."

"That's weird huh, Trunks. They seem to be getting along well though. That's for sure," Goten laughed leaning his head on his raised arms.

* * *

"Hey, Goku, we're going to win this right?" Krillin asked his best friend as he fought his shadow.

The palm haired Saiyan stopped and let out a sigh." Yeah, we're ready this time. They're not going to get the jump on us," Goku smiled punching his palm with authority.

"That's all I needed to hear buddy," the graying human smiled looking at the atrium and the various groups that had formed among the warriors.

Goku smiled reaching up to scratch the back of his head." Sure thing, Krillin."

* * *

 _Hit falls at the hands of Mechikabura in the Demon Realm, what impact will this have on the remnants? Elsewhere, the scraps of the Universes gather and prepare for the coming war. But did they have enough time? And what fate awaits each of them as they prepare to engage into a war with the Demon Realm? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** Man, I hope Raditz can break out of his prison and save his mother._

 _ **A:** We'll have to wait and see._

 _ **R:** __Great chapter! Hit deciding to do a little bit of reconnaissance is interesting, and though it fits his character it does feel a little bit reckless. Him also setting things up for the others of Uni 6 to be moved to Uni 7 is very smart of him though. I do have to admit, I personally hope that we get another glimpse into how the other Universes are doing before the fights truly begin anew. Speaking of which, I'm also a bit surprised no one has tried to contact The King yet, or at least that seems to be the case. Granted, the only person that truly knows of Mechi and his powers are Gohan so far from the heroes side, and of course he is out of commission right now._

 _ **A:** Reckless as it was, it was something that Hit intended to do. Even though it appears to have cost him his life. Though he did seem more concerned with the others rather than himself through all of it._

 _This is the last chapter before the action starts, so I hope you curiosity was sated._

 _Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope that you enjoyed and are prepared for the exciting second part of this arc!_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 ** _Two days later (Demon Realm) ..._**

Mechikabura looked down at the trapped Son Gohan, who slumped against the ground staring hollowly at the vast expanse of darkness in front of him. The gathered eyes of the Demon Realm and their lingering darkness.

The blue skinned aged Demon Emperor chortled looking down upon the Saiyan." You have gone quiet Son Gohan, perhaps you are accepting the fate that is about to fall upon all of creation that dares oppose men," Mechikabura spoke standing up from the throne that he had made for himself." You are intelligent for abandoning all hope. You see, my youthful power is soon to be restored and you will see exactly why there is respect for my name," Mechikabura raised his hands, a dark energy forming out of a red arcane circle that appeared on the ground.

"As I enter this pit of my own restoring magic I will send my forces out to pillage what remains to oppose me. Have you any words to be remembered by, Saiyan?" the God stepped forth with wobbling steps, his aged body creaking as he approached the circle.

Gohan remained quiet, mentally and physically. His black eyes looked out over the Demon Realm hollowly, without thought, without emotion. His hands rested at his side and he leaned against the wall of the sphere. The son of Son Goku refused to give attention to the God or to anything whatsoever.

Mechikabura stepped into the center of the circle. The Darkness surrounding him ripped into the air in a pitch black pillar, leaving only his crimson eyes to stare at the Saiyan half-ling." I broke you Son Gohan. That was my goal, I will enjoy crushing you upon the revival of the Demon Realm's reign. There is nothing I enjoy more than the despair of mortals," Mechikabura understood keeping his staff beneath his palm.

"Towa, I trust you will be able to lead the invasion until I am finished?" Mechikabura asked in his withered tone to the kneeling Demon Goddess in the fringes of his resting place.

"As you wish, my lord, we will begin," Towa replied standing up with the other Demon Gods.

"Very good," the Demon God grinned in the darkness his tired eyes closing to embrace the maleficent energy that surged about him.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Battle Begins! Fight On!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Thirteen_**

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

The ground rumbled beneath West City by the means of a deafening thunderstorm that roared overhead. This thunder boomed whilst dark flashes of light and electricity clapped out in lightning-like coils. Streams of these lightning flashes were followed by an incredible stream of winds that turned leaves on the numerous trees and blades of grass upside down. The buildings began to sway in the chatter.

Quivering ground rocked and before long a stream rain ripped from the air amid the thunderous shocks. Those unaware of the cause of the storm looked around in panic and fear, preparing themselves to hunker down through another storm.

Dark lightning crumbled down forging and open doorway in the middle of the main street. Cars were thrown through the air and vaporized, reduced to atoms, while trees splintered and broke away with the gaping hole in the sky. Streams of dark energy poured out from the innards of the rift and a leading pair of glowering eyes led the charge, their footsteps striking like dozens of drums beating in unison.

People hurried indoors as the tremors grew more intense and the storm howled ferociously. Cracks spread through the asphalt while the windows began to chatter in their frames. None had escaped the portal yet there was something very wrong that led to this occasion something that the humans on the Earth had no idea of yet were about to be put into the middle of.

* * *

"Hey, Caulifla, are you sure you don't want a change of clothes?" Bra asked from the inside of his vast closet. Her blue eyes peering back through the door at the bored looking female Saiyan standing there." You've been here a couple of days now, I'm pretty sure you could use one," Bra continued.

"Pfft, yeah right. I'm fine, you guys are the weird ones," Caulifla shrugged casually kicking her right leg against the wall." What's the point of getting new clothes if we're about to go to war anyway? They'll just get torn up anyway," the Universe Six Saiyan finished with a snicker.

Bra pulled free from the closet a few moments later, pulling a pair of white training gloves onto her hands." That's a good point, I guess," Vegeta's daughter emerged wearing ruby hued crop top that revealed her midriff, a matching ruby skirt, a pair of black leggings that led into her white Saiyan styled boots." And I guess functionality isn't something you worry about with how baggy your clothes are," Bra chuckled.

Caulifla's eyes widened and Bra's did the same. The building rocking with the tremors while their senses were assaulted by a vast darkness that seemed ready to swallow everything.

"Come on, we need to move now!" Caulifla clenched her hands running from Bra's room with the half-Saiyan not too far behind.

Bra lowered her head, blue hair fraying upward in a golden flash.' _Right now, huh? All right, you guys aren't ready for what we have in store for you!_ ' Vegeta's daughter ground her teeth while rushing beside Caulifla.

' _Heh, I can do that too,_ ' Caulifla snickered eyeing the Super Saiyan that ran past her, her black hair fanning upward into a golden flame.

* * *

"Woah! Ah!" Cheelai began to lose balance until Broly's right hand reached out and supported her by the back.

"Cheelai, stay here," the towering Saiyan said steadying here against the earthquake.

"Thanks, Broly, but where do you think you're going?" she asked adjusting a loose strand of her white hair.

"I have to fight now, keep Ba safe for me," the Saiyan said clenched his fists, the tied pelt around his waist flapping as he released some of his ki.

* * *

Jiren's legs came uncrossed and he stood up. His taunt legs flexed the black spandex that covered them while his started white gloves clenched tightly. His white boots sunk into the unstable ground as a red glow disappeared from around his muscles. The Universe Eleven warrior looked on with broad black eyes as they opened powerfully. He headed toward the source of the energy like a man on a mission.

' _Now, it starts,_ ' he stepped along heavily.

* * *

"Trunks, let's go," Vegeta looked up from his sparring match with his son in the intense gravity.

Trunks nodded, his lavender hair whipping as he headed to the door." Time to end this," he tensed balling his fists.

* * *

"Come on, Uub, no need to let the fun start without us," Tien said sternly as he and Chiaotzu flew toward the door exiting the atrium.

"Right, behind you," Uub nodded running along the pavement with focus.

* * *

Yato sheathed his blade looking over to his cat-like ally." Are you ready for this Beerus?" the God of Destruction asked his former counterpart. The sports jacket he wore being cast aside to reveal the white tee shirt he was wearing.

Beerus looked at him, the blue tunic he wore waving in the breeze." I'm awake, aren't I? Do not think I've gotten rusty Deliverer," he commented to the Hakaishin with a bold growl.

"Never, my guys are already waiting for us, let's go," Yato said walking beside the feline to the door.

* * *

Goku tied his obi tight, bouncing on his toes with loosen his neck." Goten, did you make sure that Valise was safe?" the palm haired warrior asked his son while walking forward.

"Yep, she's with mom and Marron. Pan couldn't find Videl though, so I guess she's in a safe place too," the half-ling said to his father.

"Good, then let's do this," Goku smiled, his eyes focusing on the arriving energy. His blue gi flapped as they headed to the street to be with the rest of the ensemble cast of warriors.

* * *

The first to emerge from the dark rift was one who had touched down on the Earth before. His red eyes looked down the broad road that was West City's main street. His curved brown-yellow horns curled from the side of his head resting behind his blue ears. A thick white 'beard' dangled from his chin while a toned body rested beneath a white breast plate. Around either wrist was a taped arm guard and around his ankles a matching binding leading to boots. Baggy brown trousers finished the outfit as he took another step.

"It looks like we got the desired attention that we wanted," Moro snickered looking forward at the group of assembled Z-Warriors. his red eyes scanned the ground carefully.' _There are a few faces that were not here the last time though. And that one is the dangerous warrior from the Universe Eleven, and there is the wretched Dai Kaioshin,_ ' he thought locking eyes with Uub after scanning over the ground.

"Of course, knowing that you would be assembled was helpful," Moro snapped his finger and a pair of red eyes flashed out from behind him.

Breaking forward as the imposing frame of a Shadow Dragon, one that pushed all of warriors back a step. His head was forked out into a 'v' shape and his huge forearms flexed at his side. Spikes dripped from the tips of his knuckles and out from the center of his back. Along the Shadow Dragon's chest was a series of ornate red and gold marking while similar markings from beneath its eyes glowered at the group.

"Keh, is that who I think it is?" Uub gulped stepping back leering at the imposing Shadow Dragon.

"Omega Shenron," Vegeta growled clenching his hands tightly. His black hair waved as a dark wind continued to pour from the innards of the port.' _Damn it, Kakarot and I are going to have to fuse this early?_ ' the Saiyan Elite looked over to Son Goku, who was equally tensed

' _That's crazy, he's right there. Vegeta and me are going to have to form Gogeta to beat him, no one else here has the ability to match him one on one, not even Jiren. We can't risk anyone getting killed in the crossfire though,_ ' Bardock's son felt his mind racing while stepping back keeping tension and focus on the Shadow Dragon. The situation was one that kept him instantly on his toes.

"Heh, you think that I'd fall for your same tricks again?" Omega grunted with glee as another being burst from the background, followed by another, and two more after that.

Jiren clenched his fists, looking forward at the first arrival." Berumod," he muttered deeply, his muscles tensing looking at the clown-like alien that was presented beside the Shadow Dragon.

"Nish, nish, nish, Jiren," Berumod grinned, a dark glow emanating from behind his eyes.

"Goten, those two are here too?" Trunks shouted grinding his teeth at the sight of the paired Masked Saiyans.

"Damn, Trunks, we're going to be in some serious trouble then," Goten replied, aura exploding upward into a Super Saiyan flame.

"There are more, I got the chance to scout your Universe remember?" Moro leered at Son Goku before locking eyes with Uub again.

Two beings appeared to the wayside; smirks present on their face. The first a short mousy being with bucked teeth and yellow skin that looked directly at the forces from Universe Eight angrily. Next to him, a similarly sized warrior that had troll-like qualities with a large beard of crimson-orange hair prone to attack.

' _Coco, Sunni, Zebra, they don't have energy that we can sense in our normal state. That means they're Gods too,_ ' Toriko gulped tensing looking at the pair as they looked to the Heavenly Kings.

A golden flash appeared in the rain filled sky, a towering Arcosian floating above the planet with a cold smile on his face. His crested head was a laminated golden coloration as was the bony mask that crossed his face. His arms were solid pieces matching the golden shade of his facial mask. The skin along the warrior's hands balled into tight fists showing the purple shade that it had contrasting the royal golden shade. Red eyes looked forward.

"A Frost Demon?" Frost muttered with a growl, focusing tightly on the Arcosian that stood in front of him.

"Eh, that's dangerous. He's gold just like you Frost," Cabba pointed out tensing as more kis appeared around them.

"There's more?" Toriko tensed looking around as another dark spire rose.

A pair of silver skinned teenagers emerged with jovial grins on their face. The first was a slender young man with a spiked hairstyle bearing a dark blue jacket, with visor-like eyes looking down at the group. Beside him, a young lady with a bobbed haircut and a bang that rested over one of her eyes. She was wearing a magenta pink shade of jacket and a confident smile to match.

"Keru, they're here too? This is bad," Caulifla pointed out to her friend while Bra and Pan adjusted.

"Everyone be careful of their strange powers, okay?" Keru muttered as a towering figure followed free from the back of the goat-like entity.

Standing behind Moro was a familiar build to those that had faced him in the past. His baggy white pants and red caped pants were enough to show he was indeed the other Broly. The golden bangles and bands along his muscles flexed as he stared ahead at the real Broly, who tensed with a balling of his fists.

Lastly, came another Shadow Dragon with pale gray skin. Her shoulder length silver hair gave away her identify immediately and it shook the three hybrids that had grown as fast friends with her. The gems encrusted into her forearms were no longer a glowing blue, but instead a deep crimson while her crimson eyes stared for. A dark halo hovered over her head as she cracked a crazed smile.

"Mirra Shenron too?" Bra asked stepping back nervously." What did they do to you?"

"Bra, wait, she's not right we have to be on guard," Pan tensed, aura exploding out with a Super Saiyan glow.

"What's the deal? Do you know her? Pfft, she doesn't look like much," Caulifla stepped forth accompanied by Keru.

"Don't underestimate how she looks. Can't you feel her ki growing?" Cha asked, releasing her power which caused her skin to tint a green hue.

"Do you see Dai Kaioshin? This battle was over before it started. No matter how many people you gathered here, they will all fall," Moro laughed looking forward at Uub while Mirra Shenron faded in front of the group from the Demon Realm.

"This is bad. Everyone stay on guard," Uub grunted looking to his allies as Mirra Shenron looked down upon them.' _It only takes her using Universe Reflection on Gogeta or something and we in a whole heap of trouble. So, whatever it takes she's the dangerous one,_ ' Uub went to move toward her only to be cut off by Bra and Pan.

"Uub focus, we're ready for Mirra Shenron," Vegeta's daughter assured nodding her head, Super Saiyan Two exploding across her body powerfully.

"Right, we'll help beat this one too, the others can handle the slime twins over there," Caulifla smirked as she and Keru walked to stand beside Bra.

"Yes, sis," Keru nodded strongly, her black hair breaking from its hair tie to turn Super Saiyan.

' _They know how to handle her. We should be okay then,_ ' Uub said looking back to Moro, who continued to menacingly smile.

Vegeta stepped forth, his footsteps blazing the asphalt with a raging blue ki." It doesn't matter what you do. Or how many Ghosts of the past you intend to have us fight. You have taken too much from all of us, and we will not deal any longer. We'll be the ones that stand victorious! HAAAAA!" he shouted to the heavens.

A blazing cyclone of blue light surged from his core, blasting the trees around them back against the imposing wind while making Moro stare with a chuckle in front of him. When he emerged through the flames the Saiyan had ascended beyond a normal Saiyan and stood beyond the Gods of Destruction as a Divine Super Saiyan. His calming breath showing his mastery of the state.

"This is what I want, to crush the two of you firsthand!" Omega charged the Saiyan Prince as a blue glow shot to the side of the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey, Vegeta, let's take him somewhere else?" Son Goku commented cutting beside his rival as a Divine Super Saiyan, His left hand grabbed the Prince around the shoulder and his right pointed to his brow, causing both to teleport away.

"You're not going anywhere!" Omega Shenron barked vanishing after their ki with a similar transformation.

"Hehehe fools," Moro grinned while the rest of the allied forces of the Earth powered up. He stepped toward Uub while everyone else took after their opponents in a streaming flow of glowing red, blues, and golds." You though, Dai Kaioshin, are the one that I am most interested in. This battle is going to end with your demise for all of those years of suffering that you put me through," Moro snickered dodging.

Uub walked forward as well, his pink aura exploding out. The buildings around him chattered and the glass began to wave with each step. Behind him, Seventeen and Krillin trailed Eighteen to face off with the Masked Saiyan. To his left, Cabba floated ready to help in any way possible against the looming threats. To his right, Bra, Cha, and Pan all flew at Mirra Shenron preparing to face off with their friends.

"This has gone on long enough Moro. I didn't understand exactly what you were planning while we fought back then, but now I know," Uub spoke flashing forward. His black eyes looked up at the goat directly." You are threatening everything in existence. There isn't going to be any form of hesitation this time. I'm going to be beat you," the reincarnated Majin Buu shouted as Goten and Trunks flew headlong behind their friends to chase after the Masked Saiyans.

"Excellent," Moro grinned as Berumod baited Jiren forward.

"These will do with occupying the rest!" from behind the goat-like being came a swarm of Demon Realm soldiers rushing headlong through the city to those that had not paired off.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta appeared hundreds of feet above the conflicts below, their paired blue eyes staring down as Omega Shenron vanished." There's no time Vegeta! Let's do this!" Goku said to his rival swinging his arms out to the side.

"I know!" Vegeta responded quickly. his arms flew to the side and he floated away to create some space with his rival. Their powers were equal as always and their hearts linked together.

"FUU-" they began fluttering through the first steps like a dancer doing basic movements. They had done it so often the movements were second nature. The black clouds beneath them danced as their power coursed through the air.

"-SIOON!" moving at incredible speed they attempted to continue the ritual. They brought their arms around to the side quickly, making sure that their knees were pointing toward one another. A nervous bead of sweat fell down both of their faces as they realized that the Shadow Dragon was nearer now than ever. This was their only chance to fuse.

"HAAA-" they swung their arms toward one another preparing to meet fingertips.

'Zip!' their ears twitched with the sound of the air splitting. Their index fingers found themselves planted firmly in a pair of gray palms. The ritual being broken by the arrival of their foe. His cold red eyes darting back and forth at the pair as they leered upward at him with a cold growl. That was exactly what Omega Shenron had been waiting for.

"No, no, no, none of that, not this time!" Omega Shenron shouted pushing Vegeta's entire body back by applying pressure to his finger. In the same motion his right leg ripped out into the center of the Saiyan Prince's body. The Divine Super Saiyan's lips shuddered from the force and he was thrown away with a blistering rift in the air. It took no time at all for the warrior to disappear over the horizon with the move.

"Vegeta?!" Goku roared ripping his arm free and bringing his left leg around. It smashed into Omega Shenron's neck with a thunderous cracking sound. The clouds at their feet parted the dark lightning within spilling upward from the move. The blue donning warrior swung his leg around after that palming away to create space to assess the situation against the fearsome Shadow Dragon.

Omega Shenron though looked at the Saiyan warrior and grinned, his head having not moved a single inch from the kick." Hahaha! Is that your best? Honestly? You're pathetic without your little Fusion Dance," Omega laughed looking at the hero with rolling red eyes, his fanged teeth showing from the thin mustache over his lips.

His dark aura exploded outward forcing the son of Bardock to shield his eyes cautiously.' _I'll never get used to feeling a power like this. I've got goosebumps,_ ' the Divine Super Saiyan thought before lowering his tensed arms." Don't go looking down on us Omega. That's how you died last time," Goku grunted balling his fists. His eyes scanning the sky for his rival in the hopes of finding him.

"Thanks, I'll heed that advice!" Omega shouted flashing forward.

His right hand dug into the core of Son Goku. Spit flew from the Saiyan's mouth and his breath followed in. Omega's spiky left hand ripped into the side of the warrior's face, compressing his cheek. Dark energy hummed out in concentric rings from the point of impact. Goku's body shuddered before rippling through the air like a sonic boom, his arms and legs flailing around uncontrollably.

Omega though flickered into the Saiyan's path smiling. As Goku flew by he grabbed the blue donning Saiyan by the right ankle halting his momentum like a brick wall would to an insect. With a yank Earth's defender was brought down over a rising left knee. It hunched the Saiyan over with a painful gawking sound escaping from his mouth. Grinning, Omega bucked him off to crack his knuckles.

'Bwoom! Bwoom! Woom! Whack! Thuum! Thud!' Goku's face and body were pounded back by a series of punches. Goku's cheeks were compressed and flattened numerous times over with the series while his head and stomach were knocked back. Omega's fierce punches continued to blast away before a single uppercut threw the warrior high into the air with a dark explosion of ki.

As he fell, Goku's throat was grabbed by a reappearing hand from the Shadow Dragon." Gah!" Goku shouted as the towering gray beast brought its right knee forward. It crushed into the toned abdomen of the warrior forcing a stream of spittle from his mouth whilst hunching him over.

Omega removed his leg and pushed the hero backward. A sinister grin crossed his face as the Divine Super Saiyan fell backward in a pained state." What's the matter Goku? Can't stand much more or are you hoping for a miracle out of nowhere?" Omega asked rhetorically swinging his left arm out.

His spiked knuckles indented the cheek of the warrior, slapping his head aside. The blue hair resting there flew off in the direction of the force and soon the hero did to." Where are you going? I'm not finished yet!" Omega Shenron cackled dashing after the warrior coldly at a rapidly rate.

The Shadow Dragon flashed beneath the Saiyan bringing his right leg up into the center of Son Goku's back. Spit escaped the blue donning warrior's mouth as his blue eyes opened broadly. Before he could rocket upward though Omega brought down an ax fist into the center of his chest. His sternum creaked with the blow as it sent him hurtling toward the buildings below like falling stone.

"No second chances!" Omega's right hand swiped to the left. A blistering air current flew by smashing into the Saiyan's frame like a barrage of full force punches. The Divine Super Saiyan's blue haired head bounced around like a ball while his arms and legs flailed about crazily. A single gust exploded from the ground dragging Goku upward by his chin bringing him back to the Shadow Dragon.

'WHOMP!' Omega Shenron hurled his right leg into the center of Goku's stomach. Blood escaped the corners of the Saiyan's mouth while spit soon followed it, any air he had gained back being squeezed instantly away.

Omega Shenron threw his right hand out, getting a hand full of the glowing hair for his Divine Super Saiyan foe." This is where you die," the Shadow Dragon smirked placing his right hand mere inches in front of Son Goku's core. Black light appeared in a sparkling compact ball of ki, its radiance glowing along the dogi's flapping belt. Omega was preparing to end him.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta's voice rose as a corkscrewing field of purple light hammered into the side of Omega Shenron's head. His grasp on the Divine Super Saiyan loosened instantly as the beam crashed against his head at full force. Soon its light wreathed Omega entirely and his body began to fade away in the light of the attack. Vegeta's roar pushing it to a level that wrapped the Shadow Dragon in a white field of oblivion.

Omega's frame turned black in the bean's glowing shade before seemingly streaming away in a series of black lines within it. A few moments later the beam escaped from Earth's atmosphere and then the solar system heading to the darkness of space and leaving behind a cloud of ash where the Shadow Dragon should have been.

"Kakarot," Vegeta looked to his rival, who was floating with a grin on his face.

"Good timing, Vegeta," the taller Saiyan smiled looking at the billow of smoke that rested in front of his face.

"We're going to need to work together, because here he comes!" Vegeta growled flying backward at top speed, narrowly avoiding a swiping punch from the Shadow Dragon.

"I'll crush both of you!" Omega roared powering up and charging at the pair head on.

"Don't count of that!" Goku shouted dashing at Omega from the side.

Omega looked up and the sole of the hero's boot glanced harmlessly off his brow. Goku sprang off his face and put his right and left hands over his head where blue ki coalesced into a shimmering sphere." HA!" the Divine Super Saiyan belted out loudly hurling both hands down upon Omega Shenron.

The blast exploded into a net of other energy beams all of which centered on the warrior's spine. Explosions rang out repeatedly as the ki blast barrage hammered home over his spikes. Smoke poured off after each detonation surrounding his body in a field of smog. The Earth's defender dropped his hands to his side as the last energy blast exploded falling back.

Vegeta's left booth carved through the smoke and into the center of the Shadow Dragon's head. It did nothing to the Shadow Dragon as he straightened, but it did allow the Saiyan Price to fly away. his right and left palms filled with two golden orbs that combined into a single blast at the meeting of his palms." HAAA!" Vegeta roared letting the energy beam fly.

It carved out at first like a lightning bolt before straightening as it approached the Shadow Dragon. The revived being raised his hand and took the attack head on without a hint of fear. It formed a dome-like shape in front of Omega Shenron as it peeled around him to explode harmlessly over the opposite horizon. At the closing of the Dragon's hand Vegeta flew back to stand beside his rival with a growl.

"He shrugged it off Kakarot? Any more ideas?" Vegeta shouted tailing backward as Omega closed his hand.

"We have to keep fighting Vegeta, eventually we'll find an opening to fuse!" Goku shouted slamming his arms down and tracing back with his rival.

Vegeta smiled and nodded." Yeah, that's what I thought," the Elite agreed." HAAA!" he powered up with a flash of his aura keeping distance from the smiling Shadow Dragon.

"Pray tell, how you expect to do that?" Omega Shenron's voice came from behind them. The image that they stared at flickered away like any other afterimage.

"Oh wait, you won't be able to! Because I'll kill you!" the Shadow Dragon howled raising both of its arms simultaneously. They struck in unison against the back of the Saiyan tandem's head shooting them forward with a thunderous cracking sound. The gray Shadow Dragon pivoted instantly and watched them trailing away with a smile on his face." Nope, it's not going to be that easy!" he flickered after them.

Their head were grabbed from behind by the Shadow Dragon and they were pulled upward without hesitation." Here! I'll help you fuse!" Omega Shenron belted out while throwing the pair together. Their head crashed together at the forehead tossing both away with a fresh wound opening up there." Oops, guess that's not how it works," Omega chortled.

'THUUM!' his right leg jabbed down into Son Goku's stomach. Spit flew from his mouth along with a pained 'Agh!' before he was shot down to the city below. Buildings crumbled instantly as the Earth raised Saiyan seemed to warp through them, tons of concrete reduced to nothing in mere parts of a second.

Vegeta was not spared as Omega's left hand swiped out and caught him along the cheek with a backhand. The four protruding spikes along his hand opened a quartet of slash marks along the Elite's face causing him to wince. The attack was followed by a deafening boom that hurled the Prince of Saiyans in the opposite direction of his rival.

He smashed headlong through several buildings, debris breaking away into nothingness. Vegeta bounced shoulder first against the ground before flipping onto the room of a car, its alarm blaring as he crushed into it.

"Hahaha! This is what happens when you dare oppose a Shadow Dragon! You're worthless apart!" Omega cackled into the air, the sounds of the other conflicts continuing in the distance behind him.

* * *

"Another of my race, but with a Saiyan," the golden skinned being scoffed looking down at Cabba and Frost. His cold voice coming out with a refined potency to it." It matters not. If you join my cause I will spare you the humiliation of death at my hand," the masked Frost Demon scolded Frost with a cold stare directed toward Frost, while raising his hand toward Cabba.

Frost smiled looking at the Golden Arcosian with a warmth and familiarity in his eyes." You propose quite the interesting offer, I must say. Your group does seem to have some preparations advantages over our own," Frost noted cupping his chin while turning his red eyes toward Cabba coldly.

The Saiyan clenched his hands." You can't be serious Frost!" Cabba shouted balling his fists, his black hair spinning around. It rose into a golden mane as a matching flame exploded across his body. His Super Saiyan form glowing luminously off the face of his supposed friend and ally.

"Indeed, I already lost my failure of a little brother in this nonsense. It will be nice to have a Frost Demon around that respects his Emperor Cooler," Golden Cooler chimed in gleefully staring at Cabba." You know, I will even give you the honor of killing that monkey if you'd like. He does seem a bit, shall we say troublesome," Frieza's elder brother cheered cupping his chin with a gleeful.

"Frost, you know I can go higher than this," Cabba floated between the two Frost Demons, his Super Saiyan aura charging with discharge.

Frost lifted his right hand a cracked a smile." Oh, I know Cabba," a red sphere appeared along the tip of that raised index finger. Cabba's hands clenching to solidify Super Saiyan Two." And that is why-" Frost remarked keeping his finger aimed straight at the Saiyan.

"I refuse your offer!" the sly Arcosian shouted launching the crimson beam from his index finger.

It scraped along Cabba's shoulder guard and directly for Golden Cooler's forehead. It struck and exploded with a plume of black smoke." Do not tell me you honestly thought I would betray you," Frost snidely remarked as the smoke began to tint gold from the energy within.

"You had me worried, that's for sure," Cabba replied feeling the rising energy." Almost as worried as he does. We're going to need to work together to bring this guy down," the Super Saiyan remarked as the smoke exploded out with a flaxen storm of enraged ki.

Cooler's eyes leered down upon them with a cold glare." You dare raise a hand to oppose me?! Do you have an idea what I am capable of? Here let me show you!" he howled directing his index finger down at the pair.

A single swipe of his hand released a volley of Death Beams at the pair of Universe Six warriors. The barrage crashed down heavily as Frost floated in front of Cabba with a snickering smile across his face. The thin crimson beams pounded into his body exploding out into a burning cloud of heat and ash that swallowed both Frost and Cabba.

Amid the smoke, golden energy brewed forth from several feet into the center of the smoke, causing the air to shake. Cooler looked down expecting to see the Saiyan summoning some unknown strength, but as the smoke blew away Cabba was nowhere to be seen. Instead an Arcosian frame rested within the brewing gilded fire with a smile on his face and his head leaned back.

"I believe the proper response to your question is one of my own," Frost's elegant tone spoke as he looked down, casting his aura out further across the horizon. Light shone off his polished golden chest place and the two sparkling blue orbs upon his shoulders and head. His right and left hands were an icy blue shade matching that on his smug look face." Do you have any idea what I am capable of?" Golden Frost replied lowering his head to oppose Cooler.

Cooler snickered shaking his head." You're capable of protecting a vastly inferior Saiyan. That is the only thing you are capable of!" he charged down with his fist balled.

It smashed into Frost's cheek, knocking his head back and throwing him down the center of the West City's main street. The thunder and rain falling from above shredded out in the process. The Arcosian pulled to a stop and Cooler's pronged foot swiped out. Frost dodged back narrowly only to find the muscular lag of his foe swinging back to grab the back of his head.

The motion was so strong it drove him face first into the roadway. a crack spread from the impact causing the nearby skyscrapers to chatter and split at the foundations. Cooler raised his talon-like right leg and pounded Frost face first against the ground again. Cold's eldest turned his heel grinding the pain into Frost's face afterward before scooping him up again.

Another stomp pushed the roadway down into a crater, splitting the windows on the first floor of the nearby buildings." Haha! You talk big, but you have no chance of backing it up do you?" Cooler snickered pushing Frost forward into the pit, keeping him face down.

Frost's limp arms swung out and pressed against the asphalt strongly. The cracks filling with golden energy as he resisted the pressure against the back of his head. The broken glass from the windows shimmering as it rose with his ki." You think beating my face into the ground a few times in a reasonable counter to my strength?" Frost asked reaching a kneeling position with Cooler's foot still against his head.

"Geh, why you little!" Cooler released and brought his other leg around to smash into Frost's face.

Frost though faded out of its path in a shimmering afterimage. His right elbow crashed into Cooler's cheek with a thunderous boom that hurled him into a nearby building. The Arcosian smashed through the cornerstone before crashing to the garden that sat along the side." Well, have anything else to say?" Frost crossed his arms over his chest.

Cooler pushed up from the moist soil, a flash of lightning rising from the sky as he did so." Feh, you land a lucky blow and believe you've won! Not in your wildest dreams!" Cooler charged vanishing from sight.

Frost growled walking back a step before disappearing as well. Golden spheres ripped upward where the pair had collided in some form. Their flickered blows proving strong enough to rattle the buildings and shatter windows to the ground below. Thunder was deafened when it interacted with their collisions afraid to overcome the might of the two golden clad Arcosians.

These streams of gold followed the wind through the dark clouds; parting several only to have them return to normal. The Golden Arcosians whacked together over the middle of the battlefield momentarily deafening the concurrent battles before vanishing from sight. A building along the distance crushed under the weight of their blows following a stream of strikes that passed by.

Frost's blue hand appeared into thin air, smashing against a purple palm that appeared a moment later. The force sent the rain flying into the opposite direction while releasing a ring of golden light in the air. Cooler's red eyes looking forward with smug glee at his easy counter of the thinner Arcosian warrior." Hah, pathetic," Cooler released Frost's hand and spun around.

His tail swung out and smashed into Frost's raised guard, hurling the Universe Six fighter several feet back in a slid. Frost's toes dug into the ground and he smiled looking at Cooler calmly." I assume that is how you lost in this Universe, overconfidence to the point of stupidity. We haven't been fighting for so long for you to be mocking that much," Frost charged.

His right hand swung out being swatted away by Cooler. The crested Frost Demon threw his left hand toward his slimmer foe's gut only to find it was avoided. Frost's knees exploding into his chest. the air rung. Cooler's body rocketed down the street like a golden rocket passing through several concurrent fights. His back crashing against a tree in the distance.

Frost shot forward, his foot pressing against a building to provide extra strength to pursue Cooler. Universe Six's emperor rammed his forearm underneath Cooler's chin throwing him up through the numerous branches of the tree. Frost tapped down against the ground and smiled rocketing up quickly, his balling fists shooting in tandem to smash into the Golden Arcosian's gut,

Cooler flew into the air as Goku and Vegeta's bodies were shot in opposite directions across the city. Frost looked at the carnage and paused.' _Those two? That quickly?_ ' he paused momentarily in the process of balling his fist.

"Where are you looking?" Cooler asked bringing a hammer fist down atop Frost's head. Force pressed down atop the blue gem that rested their bulging Frost's eyes. His body shuddered before shooting toward the ground.

Frost smashed headfirst into the pavement creating a rippling field of gold. That pulse crushed dozens of feet of concrete while his body drove into the asphalt the entire city block rattling with the might of the blow. Cooler's red eyes watched as Frost smashed down into the large drainage pipes beneath the road, his arms and legs splayed out to the side.

"Hahaha, like I said, pathetic," Cooler jeered lowered down into the tunnel, arms folded over his hips with a snicker.

He touched down on aged red brick while several small tunnels poured the rainwater from above into a large drainage hole. Frost's hands clenched and he picked himself up, water streaming from the hole he had formed while other streams ran beneath his feet." You honestly should have taken my offer, Frost. It would have been grand, an entire quadrant of the revived Demon Realm to look over yourself as a God," Cooler growled walking forward, splashing the water while approaching.

Frost pulled his arms up into a defensive stance, a draining stream of water flowing down his face to the bricks below. His resolve was iron against the threats of Cooler and the tempting offer he intended to give." If I took that offer, I would be turning my back on those that I hold close, my friends that had the kindness in their hearts to avoid killing me in my moments of weakness. I am not the same eel that I was in the past, nor do I care for ruling. People don't need an iron fist! They need a leading hand!" he ran across the streams of water balling his fist toward Cooler.

Cooler's legs crunched against the brick and he charged. Dust spread from the crown atop his head carving through the bricks above, creating a cloud that filled the entire tunnel. Tension brewed in the Universe Seven Arcosian's hands as they prepared to let loose." That prattle makes me ill. You are an absolute fool for daring to oppose me, and yet you insist on it. I do not condone insubordination!" Cooler roared throwing his right fist down at the shorter warrior.

Frost's tail touched the ground and he spun along its tip avoiding the blow, whilst causing it to flex." Then, you're in for a world of pain!" Frost rebounded from his tail like a spring, his left hand smashing firmly into Cooler's face. The red eyes of his foe bulged as the tunnels around them glowed gold. An explosive pressure wave whipped around blasting the rain and dust away momentarily while throwing Cooler through the air.

Cooler crashed through the large hole on the opposite wall leading to another drainage tunnel, blasting through at a speed incomprehensible. Frost shook his fist and smirked floating into the air to give chase to his burly Arcosian adversary.' _You're not getting away that easily!_ ' he thought shooting down the same tunnel and into the darkness of West City's drainage system.

* * *

Mirra Shenron stepped toward the ensemble of female warriors that stood in her way with a furrowed brow. Her red eyes leered at Bra, Pan, and Cha coldly as her footsteps splashed through the puddles." You were the ones that tethered me and held me back. My power being restrained by a bunch of hybrid scum that were too afraid of what I am, what I can do to the world!" Mirra spoke coldly while approaching.

Cha's hands clenched, her green aura exploding out as she fully reached her Hera-jin state." What are you talking about Mirra? We're your friends Mirra! Come on, you have to know us, try to remember? I don't know what they did to your head, but we're going to set you right," she shouted angrily to the Shadow Dragon.

Caulifla snickered his blonde hair spiking rigidly as he ascended to Super Saiyan Two." Look, no sense talking to her. She seems fit in her ways, let's knock her block off and get to the rest," Caulifla popped her knuckles before shooting forward.

Pan looked at the flying Super Saiyan Two and attempted to stop her." Caulifla! You can't do this one alone!" Gohan's daughter shouted leaving the ground in her own Super Saiyan charge, modified orange gi flapping in the wind.

Bra and Cha looked at each other." Can't kill anytime with this!" Cha shouted clenching fist running forward with fists balled and eyes lowered.

"You don't have to look over my shoulder! I have this one!" Caulifla barked swinging her leg up mere inches in front of Mirra Shenron. The Shadow Dragon's body seemed to move through the kick before appearing behind her. The Super Saiyan Two paused as Mirra's hidden ki exploded to the surface in a dark presence that lurked behind her." What the-" she turned to find the Shadow Dragon in mid-movement having already countered her.

Mirra's left foot smashed into Caulifla's left side, her ribs crunching under the impact. A ripple coursed through the air as her blue-green eyes expanded at the sight of her foe's red ones. The air around Caulifla broke away after making the eye contact and she was sent hurtling down the street. Pavement chipped and flipped away as she bounced over it like a ball. She smashed through a light post and then found her body careening through the front windshield of a parked car. The impact compacted the hood and peeled the roof off like it was a sardine can.

Pan came in next with her left forearm, the time between her and Caulifla's take off being all it took for the kick to connect. Her strike came crashing down and Mirra Shenron looked up at her with eyes full of merciless intent." Snap out of it Mirra!" Pan barked throwing it forward at top speed.

Mirra Shenron wrapped her friend around the wrist and in one swift motion spun around. Pan's shoulder jerked and she went along with the movement unable to grasp the situation. The jerking through smashed Pan back first to the pavement, crushing in into a crater whist Mirra kept hold and twisted on her toes. The Saiyan daughter of Son Gohan was lifted with this dance as well before being thrown at a nearby building.

Her back struck at the second floor blasting all of the windows from their position in a single catastrophic boom. The worst part was that the force of the throw actually carried her upward along the building's side. Cracks spread through its concrete exterior as the golden haired hybrid rocketed along its facade. Windows broke along the way as Pan flew by. She came to a stop after smashing into an outcropping at the top of the building, breaking it into a dozen pieces on her collision course.

"Serves you right," Mirra snidely remarked turning her attention to Bra and Cha, who took at her with everything they could.

"Ha da dadada!" they were yelling in unison unloading with a ferocious barrage of punches and kicks.

Mirra Shenron looked on at the display and chuckled, her eyes flashing for a moment. Her right hand alone fired out to meet their combined assault having timed their blows. Each punch smashed into her open palm with a dulled 'paf' sound that echoed over the street like machine gun fire. Her casual movements were proving enough to stop the tandem in the tracks.

"Tch, you two are nothing but insects compared to me. And to the Demon Realm, you are even less," Mirra snickered palming her right hand forth. It pushed Cha's left hand back into the Hera-jin's face stumbling her back. Bra's right hand was knocked aside twisting her away from the Shadow Dragon casually." You should just kneel and accept defeat," Mirra flickered away.

Cha looked to her side where the Shadow Dragon reappeared." Mirra, you don't want to do this!" Cha shouted throwing her arm up in a guard.

Pain spiked through her body from below as Mirra Shenron disappeared from her sight." But I do, it feels so right," Mirra said from beneath the crossed guard of her former friend, left hand buried deeply into her core.

"Fleh," Cha gagged spittle running from her mouth. Force coursed through her body from the blow, the pavement for the stretch behind her splitting in a straight line. Mirra removed her fist and allowed that force to carry the Hera-jin down West City's streets.

Cha crashed into a parked car, her body folding it like nothing. The force though carried the car and her several dozen feet back in a wild spin that ended with Cha smashing through a glass storefront within the vehicle's binding.

Mirra Shenron snickered looking up at the last member of the ensemble to face her, Keru, who balled her fists in determination." And what are you waiting for?" Mirra snickered flash stepping down the street to face the Universe Six Saiyan head on.

The female Super Saiyan smiled. Her golden hair blew in the wind caused by the arrival of the Shadow Dragon." I'm waiting for the others," Keru said in her typical quiet way, a smug Saiyan confidence crossing her face.

Mirra Shenron tilted her head in confusion, white hair draping along." There are no other, I have already dealt with them. You will just be the next to die!" Mirra Shenron turned sour raising her right hand and directing it at the Saiyan from Universe Six.

"Don't go counting me out!" Caulifla's voice raised. A pair of disk-like energy blasts twisted through the air. They dazzled through the rainy droplets in a crimson showcase, each blast twirling within itself and beyond powerfully.

'BWOOM! BWOM!' before Mirra could reach the two blasts met her flex and exploded.

Universe Six's Super Saiyan Two rocketed to the spot beside her ally. Mirra's body swallowed by the smoke of the sudden energy blasts." Good one Keru, way to stick to the plan," Caulifla smiled raising her right hand toward the Shadow Dragon. A spark of red light appearing like a star in front of her palm.

Mirra Shenron blasted through the smoke instantly, her right hand drawn for a strike. It swatted out and hammered into Caulifla's left cheek, knocking her head aside with a snapping sound. blood escaped from the corner of the female Saiyan's mouth and his feet left the ground again. She spiraled through the air crazily from the collision blasting rain about like a sprinkler on her way through it.

Keru saw her ally crash down before bringing her right hand up into the chin of the Shadow Dragon." You aren't hurting sis anymore!" she shouted thrusting the blow upward with great force. Pavement shattered at their feet and nearby buildings rocked from the impact, but the Shadow Dragon's head barely moved, the gap between their powers too large to compensate with a mere punch.

Mirra looked at Keru with boredom filled eyes, a smile forming across her gray skinned face." Fine, you will not have to see your darling 'sis' hurt anymore. you'll die next!" the Shadow Dragon barked flipping over herself, an impact appearing in Keru's stomach.

The Super Saiyan was shot down the street. Her body folded awkwardly as she crashed through debris from the other fights and riffraff along the street. She wheeled along the ground crazily smashing through fire hydrants and mailboxes like nothing. Keru came to a stop against a building that crumbled down atop her as the ground below rumbled.

"Mirra!" Bra shouted trailed by Pan and Cha, all of who were now sharing several similar wounds from their bouts with the Shadow Dragon.

Bra and Pan took charge first, throwing a flurry of punches toward their Shadow Dragon foe. Mirra Shenron though smiled weaving through a Bra left jab and a Pan right hook like nothing. They pulled back and threw their right and left legs up respectively toward her chin with great force, a combined Super Saiyan Two effort. She pushed her over foot out and caught both of theirs with a counter strike that launched them back in a skid.

Over their shoulders Cha came charging down with an overhead ax fist. It crashed down atop Mirra's single raised hand and rung the nearby buildings like bells, cracks spreading beneath Mirra's feet while she barely budged. Cha looked down and the Shadow Dragon's other hand was shooting toward her stomach, which was unable to be protected by her hands.

' _Geh, damn it!_ ' Cha's abdomen bent and she brought her legs up, wrapping them around Mirra's head and neck region. With a switch of her hips she pulled the surprised Demon Realm soldier from the ground in an effort to throw her away.

She flipped through the air from the movement only to land on her feet several feet away; her hybrid foes standing shoulder to shoulder to face her yet again." I know all of you tricks, did you think I could be beaten by something as simple as that?" she asked looking at Cha's hands.

"No, but I figured these would work!" Cha raised her right and left hands, a series of wires appearing through the air to wrap around Mirra Shenron's entire body. Cha's green skin rippled with muscles as she bore down to tighten the threads to the absolutely limit." At baseline you're stronger than all of us, but what if I sap some of that strength!" Yamcha's daughter grimaced taking a step back while Bra and Pan nodded at one another.

"Sorry about this Mirra!" they shouted together pushing off in a glowing comet of Super Saiyan Two ki.

Dark energy exploded from the Shadow Dragon's core filling the air around her with a vicious aura of darkness. The threads connected to her body began to split apart into tiny frays that eventually burst away causing the braced Cha to stumbled back. Her crimson eyes looked at the incoming Super Saiyan Twos as one would look at a snail moving on the ground." Was that really your strategy? When have your Energy Threads ever worked Cha?" the Shadow Dragon asked swiping her right hand out toward the pair.

"What?!" Bra crossed her arms a moment before Pan did.

"Darn it!" Pan huffed keeping her defense raised while trying to pull away.

A dozen blue energy blasts floated in the air in front of Mirra Shenron all locked on the pair of hybrid Saiyans." Die!" the flurry of blasts ripped out rapidly hammering into the pair of guarding Super Saiyan Twos. The explosion filling the streets and rocking the buildings nearby until they collapsed under the force of the strikes. Pan and Bra being swallowed in the blinding white-blue flash that followed their final detonation.

' _Each one of those was a huge! How could you do that so quickly?_ ' Cha pedaled back realizing her friends were shot to the other side of West City along with the trail of smoke that came from the attack." KA-ME-HA-ME-" Cha shouted bringing her hands to her side quickly. Blue ki filled the gap between her hands casting a spinning series of lights across the rain soaked ground.

Mirra Shenron flashed forward, her fist already driving into Cha's chin. The half-Hera's head snapped back and she left the ground before the energy in her hands even faded. The Shadow Dragon followed the lifting punch with a dancing thrust kick that doubled Yamcha's daughter over her extended foot, a force building in the air that caused it to ripple. Mirra pulled her foot free and touched the ground with it before dancing around and smashing the sole of her left foot into Cha's face.

Mirra Shenron followed by unleashing a furious series of punches into her friend's body. A right hook smashed into Cha's cheek slamming it upward. She followed with a left knee strike to the side that made several ribs creak from the immense pressure of the blow. blood escaped her mouth and Mirra disregarded it entirely while driving her right palm into Cha's chin. The Super Hera was launched back into the air. Her head leaning back Cha had no idea that a spinning martial arts kick was coming, but she felt every bit of it as it met her brow ridge.

'WHOOOM!' buildings in their general vicinity crumbled as the daughter of Yamcha left the ground. Her red-orange hair smashed through concrete and steel like a knife would cut through butter. She smashed down several hundred yards away in a pile of debris and broken infrastructure, unable to move.

Caulifla stood up on the opposite side of the street. Rubble fell from her shoulders dropping onto the streets as she pushed through tons of debris in the process. Her blue-green eyes looked forward at the Shadow Dragon sternly. A stream of blood ran from beneath her nose and heavy breaths escaped her mouth, but she stayed standing strong." Damn, she beat all three of them like nothing huh," she ground her teeth.

"Don't go thinking I'm like them though!" she belted to the sky, hands balling tightly." HAAAAA!" Caulifla roared, her golden aura exploding out brilliantly. Streams of lightning rippled through it shaking the ground as she called forth the Super Saiyan Two power that she had been using. Cracks spread through the ground as the sky rumbled.

Mirra Shenron turned her gaze coldly toward the female Super Saiyan Two with a cold scowl." You Saiyans are the same no matter where you come from. Prideful to a fault. You should be able to feel that you stand no chance against me, but here you are standing anyway!" Mirra's hand raised, a spinning sphere of blue-white energy appearing in front of her open palm.

"Just die already! BIG BANG ATTACK!" she roared throwing her hand forth and firing the attack toward the stunned Caulifla.

She crossed her arms and lowered her head, a shout in the distance catching her ear over all the combat that was occurring.' _Is this really how it all ends for me?_ ' she winced clenching her teeth tightly realizing her mistake.

* * *

"Trunks, did they follow us out of West City?" Goten asked his partner knowing that he was trailing just behind.

The youngest son of Son Goku looked on with a serious stare." Yeah, but they'll be catching up really soon. We need to get to a place where we can transform to Super Saiyan Three at least, to stand a chance," Trunks replied seriously, his golden Super Saiyan aura shooting behind him in a powerful twisting stream.

"We're coming onto a wasteland we can land there and hope," Goten replied strongly doubling down and blasting away faster.

"Right!" Trunks replied, the echoes of extreme combat ringing over West City.' _Everyone, hold on okay? If we can stick to what our plans were, we can win without a hitch,_ ' the half-Saiyan thought before following Goten to the ground.

Mere seconds after they landed their opposing warriors touched down, their black hair bobbing whilst staring down the pair of Super Saiyans. There was no discernible concern in the posture of the two masked warriors as they stared down their half-Saiyan counterparts.

Trunks looked to Goten." Time to give it everything we've got!" Goten said balling his fists, a golden glow exploding from his core pushing his Super Saiyan aura out further.

"Took the words out of my mouth!" Trunks replied, his clenched hands boosting the golden aura around him.

The driving rain beat down on the dusty canyon floor only to evaporate in their potent Super Saiyan auras as they deepened their stances. Teeth grinding, they looked at their foes, who approached with a deliberate menace. The dark ki of the Demon Realm exploding across their bodies in a contrasting purple-black aura to the golden-white of the two Super Saiyans. Their casual movements contrasting the distress of their foes as well.

Wind exploded around the pair of hybrids as they opened their mouths, the rain being sent away by the rising energy around them. Tremors reached across the wasteland shaking the ancient rock works with the mighty ki that flowed from their cores. The dark clouds lost their crimson lightning having it replaced momentarily by flashing blue and white ladders of energy. The two hybrids leered up with a single bang dangling between their focused blue-green eyes. Their hair stood more rigid now, but it failed to daunt their approaching foes.

Trunks' body slumped forward, his abdomen tensing beneath the black Capsule Corps shirt he was wearing." AAAAAAAAHHHH!" flashes of his ki propagated out over the wasteland forming blistering cyclones that began to carve over the dusty bottoms. Lightning ripped free from his aura, blitzing through the cyclones to fade several feet away. White knuckles appeared at the edge of his balled fists while he continued to call the energy forth." HAAAA!" his spiking golden hair reached upward and back with the shout, a blazing inferno of golden yellow energy exploding from around him. His blue-green eyes momentarily losing their pupils.

Trunks looked up carrying a mane of hair behind his head, a blazing aura resounding from seemingly within his body." All right, I'm not even going to give you a chance now," Trunks commented, the ground at his feet crushing as he hovered above it.

Beside him Goten's body resounded within a similar aura. The gi, an exact replica of his father's orange Turtle School make, flapped like crazy within it while he stared onward with a primal rage. Flashes of his ki expanded out in a tent the made the heavens above tremble. His voice began to fade from its monumental shout as he lowered his head. a flowing golden mat of hair hung from his head allowing a single bang to dangle between his eyebrow-less ridges.

"Let's do this Trunks, just like we talked about," the stern son of Son Goku commented his voice coming across hoarse from the scream he had endured.

The pair hovered over the ground, their aura causing small cracks to form and several loose pebbles to rise from within. In an instant they "skated" over the ground at speeds far beyond light, balling their fists in tandem against the malevolent Demon Realm Saiyans. Together they leaned back and let their fists fly, tracing two paths of sparkling gold through the air in attempt to reach their opponents.

Both Masked Saiyans took a step forward, their red eyes glowing as their black hair ripped upward into a Super Saiyan flame. Their counter punches fired out and smashed into their grandchildren's blow. White light sprayed from the collision site and threw several pillars of rock flying into oblivion while rocking the planet beneath the rainy sky.

Trunks pulled back first facing the caped Masked Saiyan sternly, his right hand screaming through the air at his foe. It was knocked aside with a flick of the regal Saiyan's wrist tipping the half-breed off balance. Trunks stumbled to the side with the motion and his opponent's gloved hand came reaching for his face bearing the gift of a spinning purple ki blast. Vegeta's son leaned back from the attempted blast and brought his right leg up in an overhead kick. It collided with the Masked Saiyan's temple shooting him sway with the sudden impact.

From there his palms touched the ground and he spun to a vertical base, kicking a small sandstorm up in the process. Once on his feet Vegeta's son dashed across the sand after the invading adversary.' _Have to keep on him, a moment's break was all it took for him to nearly kill me!_ ' the Super Saiyan Three thought as Goten's movements flickered against the opponent behind him.

Reaching the Masked Saiyan, before he could return to a stable position, Trunks pushed his left hand deep into his foe's stomach. The blow connected with such force that the armor plating around the spiky haired warrior's cut cracked. Air rushed from the mask showing that he had winded his foe. Trunks pulled his left hand free and brought the edge of his right hand down into the Masked Saiyan's collar bone. A snapping sound rang out and Trunks backed away momentarily.

"Grah!" the Demon Realm Saiyan howled reaching for his damaged left arm with a hesitance and a shout of pain. His red eyes though had no time for sympathy as Trunks' black clothed leg shimmered in front of him.

The kick seemed wild at first but upon contact with the right side of the Masked Saiyan's face it had proved most planned. The force played out in a dance across the opposing warrior's mask before exploding out the other side in a sonic boom. This movement trickled down to the boots upon the warrior's feet pulling him from the ground as Trunks wheeled to the side.

Trunks landed onto his feet and sprang backward, the shaking of the ground beneath his feet exploding out with fissure between the two." Here take this!" Trunks shouted while fading back his arms extending to call forth a massive amount of ki. Two trails of discharge coalesced within his extended palms making the Super Saiyan Three glare at his masked adversary.

"FINAL FLASH!" the dark sky seemed to blink in a strobe as the attack ripped forward. Its jagged edge carved along the top of the new fissure while streaking several times Trunks' height at the apex. The Masked Saiyan leered up in a moment of confusion as the beam was upon him its blinding glow illuminating even the dark sky above them.

'WHOOOOM!' it blasted over the Masked Saiyan before curving off to the horizon. In the far distance a star glowed as the beam parted the atmosphere a massive explosion following that shone brilliant light down through the black clouds.

Goten meanwhile, back lit by his friend's attack, was duking it out squarely against the Masked Saiyan foe. His right hand hooked against the Saiyan's cheek throwing his head aside. Following swiftly Goten's rising left pounded his Super Saiyan foe's head backward. That was followed by a swinging right elbow to the temple that knocked the Masked Saiyan back before a left forearm shot stumbled him away.

The Masked Saiyan looked at Goten after that exchanged, starring daggers, before blitzing at him immediately. Goten's eyes widened and he walked backward before vanishing into nothingness as the first punch flew. Their next collision occurred several hundred feet above the ground. And then again on the canyon's right wall. Then, on the left. Then, a stream of impacts dented the canyon floor. Another dozen or so rocked the back wall as a vertical line of collisions spilled upward into the furious rains and winds of the sky.

Goten's frame flickered in front of a beam of crashing red lightning, his opponent on the other side of it. The flash ended and they had already moved from that spot. A dozen blows or more had been trading in the time of that single lightning bolt though. The clouds showed dents to prove exactly how far and fast they were going.

A spire of rock in the distance pounded down with a golden flash and a single planet chattering right hand. The ground rattled and a crack spread from the epicenter of the blow. Floating overhead the long haired Saiyan stood triumphant leering down at the rocky carnage that was before him on the canyon floor and the Masked Saiyan that was sitting within it.

Goten kept his guard up and focused.' _Wait a minute..._ ' he thought looking down at the flame haired Saiyan framed at the bottom of the crater below.

Trunks hesitated staring at the smoke cloud from the Final Flash.' _...this was way too easy this time..._ ' he tensed thinking the same thing as his best friend.

'. _..I got stronger after our first fight, but I'm not that much stronger..._ ' Goten continued to think looking at the downed warrior.

Trunks braced as red eyes glowered through the smoke.' _...Crap!_ ' Trunks threw his guard up as a purple blast of energy rocketed through the smoke.

Goten found his opponent had disappeared as well, a balled fist rushing at him.' _Oh, damn it!_ ' he thought parallel to Trunks.

An explosion followed hurling Vegeta's son back digging trenches into the ground.

Goten's crossed arms took the blow head on and he was flung away.

The Masked Super Saiyans snickered looking at their foes coldly, ready to continue where their battle had left off.

* * *

Eighteen and Seventeen were knocked backward by a tandem assault from the pair of cybernetic siblings they were battling. Their arms swung out in unison to halt the movement while casual smiles played across their faces.

"They fight pretty predictably eh, Eighteen?" Seventeen snickered with his black gloves resting on his hips. His cold blue eyes looked at Kamin and Oren in the process their silvery faces matching those of the cyborg siblings.

The blonde bombshell adjusted a loose bang of hair from in front of her eyes and let out a sigh." Unfortunately, everyone else is not having that type of luck. We should finish this quickly to help them out," Eighteen sighed looking around at both Kamin and Oren.

Seventeen shrugged and nodded." The sooner the better is right," Seventeen flickered forward toward Oren rapidly.

His right hand fired out and the silver skinned artificial lifeform moved aside pushing the cyborg to the side with the movements. His right leg hammered toward the exposed right side of the raven haired warrior. Seventeen whipped around the jabbing leg with ease, his blue eyes leering at Oren in the process. Floating upside down in front of the silver skinned warrior, Seventeen delivered a left handed punch that smashed into the crossed guard, the blue fabric resting on Oren's arms splitting at the seams.

He wheeled backward, opening his right hand toward the black haired cyborg. A barrage of glowing pink energy bullets ripped outward aiming for Seventeen's frame which remained upside down in front of him. The former Red Ribbon Android smiled as the energy blasts ripped into his body heavily. A black smoke cloud burst forth from Seventeen's body while several missed energy spheres vanished over the horizon casually. The cloud exploding in a brighter flash of heat.

Oren backed away, his left hand aiming at the cloud confidently." Haha, that serves you right for that insane ego," the confident artificial Tuffle snickered firing another beam of energy at the center of the smoke cloud to finish the cyborg.

'TOOOM!' the blast fired out and stopped in the center failing to progress more than a few feet into the immense cloud.

A green barrier spun out throwing the smoke away revealing Seventeen standing there with his right hand extended. Resting in his now revealed palm was the glowing red absorbing pad that he had gained in the unwanted ascension to the Super Android level.

Kamin stopped, looking through her crossed guard to stare at Seventeen." What? He's fine? He didn't even have a guard up!" she shouted in confusion as Eighteen whipped around and kicked into her guard at full force.

A white pulse of air streamed by as the blocking female fighter shot back through the air. Her large bulbous eyes shook as Eighteen straightened, the hair she pulled back flowing in loose strands in front of her face." You should be paying more attention to me. I have faith in my brother's fighting skill," Eighteen charged flickering from sight.

Kamin darted to the side throwing a punch where Eighteen's image reappeared. It smashed through thin air as the afterimage faded, a blurring sound coming in from the side. Kamin's large eyes darted there but before her body could reacted Eighteen was twisting through the air, brown boots picking up speed and power.

'CRACK!' Kamin's left elbow snapped inward like a twig as her arm was pressed against her side. The force carried across her jacket before exploding out the opposite side. The force of the blow hurled her through the air in a wild tumble that ended against the clouds. Panicked and in pain Kamin wandered back her right arm shooting over to her left elbow, teeth grinding together in confused agony. Eighteen's first blow had proved must effective if taking her off balance.

"Gah!" pained and confused Kamin looked around. Her arm was in shambles and she was attempting to find the cyborg that had struck her.

To her side, she saw Eighteen appear and taking the chance she threw a right handed blow. It fired out and Eighteen's image flickered away avoiding the impact and causing the artificial Tuffle to stumble away in confusion.

"You must have overheard what my brother and I were saying. This battle needs to end quickly," Eighteen snickered from Kamin's side her arms folded at her side while a calmness poised on her face. Kamin heard this and turned on her heel instantly delivering a flurry of kicks that filled the air with a dozen explosive impacts. Eighteen's body though disappeared after the flurry connected yet another afterimage that danced away from her attacks.

"Where did she go now?" Kamin paused her eyes and senses attempting to reach out to find the Super Android she was facing.

Behind the artificial Tuffle, a buzzing sound rose to attention. It was a sawing noise that whirred powerfully causing Kamin to turn around. Though Kamin was not fond of what she saw.

Eighteen hovered directly behind her with a raised right hand poised powerfully. Sitting above her hand was the glowing edge of a three foot in diameter disk of sawing yellow energy. The Kienzan picked up from her husband Krillin. The casting winds of the rotating blade made the loose bangs of golden hair dance in front of the icy eyes of Eighteen, her calmness in the situation showing the urgency that was necessitated. She threw her hand down to let loose the disk at the stunned artificial being.

"Destructo Disk!" she commanded the blade of ki forth, watching as it buzzed through the air over the short distance between them.

"Wha-" Kamin could only say that as all the events before her happened in a minute fraction of a millisecond. Her voice cut out as the disk of energy ripped through her stomach like hot knife would rip through butter. Sending her flying away in two halves that spun away uncontrollably." Oren..." she muttered shooting through the dark clouds below while Seventeen eyed her brother.

"How, how could you do that?" Oren snickered looking at Seventeen as he lowered his hand.

Seventeen looked at him confidently as a pink glow exploded from around his body, matching the bullets fired his way." I had the unique privilege of being made into a cyborg not once, but twice, and with the update I got the ability to absorb energy," Seventeen looked forth through the aura as it faded away." Not that it matters usually, but for you I made the exception. After all, there are bigger fish to fry," he snickered disappearing from Oren's sight.

Oren looked left where Seventeen seemed to appear before turning his head back where another vanishing Seventeen resided." Where is he?" he said aloud in confusion trying to pick which afterimage was the right one.

His left hand fired out and smashed into thin air as the blurry images surrounding him vanished. Except for one which came down from behind with a right hand preparing to slam down. Oren turned quickly and his guard crossed to take the blow. It pulverized his forearms, denting them in and releasing a burst of air that hurled the silver skinned invader backward uncontrollably.

Oren in the daze brought on by his defensive looked to the side where Kamin had been battling, only for her to not be there. The severed lower half dropping through the clouds in that moment as well.' _They overwhelmed Kamin to this extent, who is that blonde one? Is there a reason that we cannot detect her energy?_ ' Oren questioned zoning out for a moment as Seventeen approached.

'THACK!' Seventeen's leg hammered home against Oren's guard throwing him back again.

Oren drew to a stop as a pink light spread out beneath Seventeen's feet." You're strong, but can you take both of us on at the same time?" Oren asked wandering back.

"What?" Seventeen asked as the blast from below shot upward swallowing his body whole.

Kamin's light airy voice rose as she chuckled through the clouds." You thought getting cut in half could kill me? We can regenerate," she smiled as Eighteen began to fly over at speed.

Through the smoke Seventeen stood unharmed." Uh, regeneration? That seems a bit overplayed, but very well," he sighed as his sister floated next to him.

"The fight starts new here! You are not going to survive!" Kamin and Oren said together, rocketing at the pair.

"Think what you want," Eighteen scoffed returning the loose bangs of hair to the position behind her ear." We are still going to finish this quickly."

* * *

"So, you survived Jiren, I am impressed," Berumod snickered wandering back as Jiren approached with a slow methodical wall. The Pride Trooper imposed will upon the entire battlefield despite the nonsensical combat that was going on around him.

The gray alien looked at the clown coldly feeling no necessity to speak. His black eyes narrowed stepping across the asphalt as it rapidly cracked and broke away under the stress of his footsteps.

Berumod grinned pulling his right hand to the side, a series of glowing cards appearing between his fingers." Silent treatment, eh? Would you rather not talk about the Pride Troopers that died after you disappeared? Their looks of panic and their blood curdling screams?" the clown snickered looking at him coldly, keeping the cards lit between his fingers.

Jiren showed no emotion keeping his approach." Hehehe, building all of your strength Jiren to avoid speaking! That doesn't matter you are bound to die anyway! The Demon Realm has Universe Eleven there is nothing to return too!" Berumod shouted throwing his hand forward.

Each blazing card went shooting around at the gray skinned warrior. They glanced away from Jiren's body shooting upward into the sky with a huge explosion that did no sign of feasible damage. The footsteps of the Pride Trooper continuing forward undaunted, his eyes narrowing.

"Geh," Berumod tensed leaving the ground and leaving into the air.

Jiren followed instantly preparing to initiate combat.

* * *

Omega Shenron grinned bringing his hands up from his side." Come now you two, no time for a nap!" the Shadow Dragon grinned bringing his foes in with a telekinetic grab.

That was when a blue glow appeared in his field of vision from the left side, and a golden one came from the right." You're right Omega!" Goku's voice raised as his eyes locked on the Shadow Dragon.

"We just weren't napping though!" the Saiyan Prince raised his tone, the heels of his white gloves connecting together at the palm.

Omega snickered looking at the incoming Saiyan's with brought eyes." What are you two doing?!"

"FINAL-" Vegeta started to shout parallel to his partner.

"KAMEHAME-" Goku added their voices combing in that moment. Omega leered at them both with a state of confusion, his own telekinesis drawing them in.

"FLASH!" Vegeta roared firing his attack at the side of the Shadow Dragon.

"HAAAA!" at the same time Son Goku's potent energy beam rammed in from the left.

The gold and blue met in the middle across Omega Shenron's body evenly. The darkened sky sparkled with the blazing energy loosening its hold in the clear blue of Earth's sky as its two mightiest defenders raised their voices. The gigantic sphere of wrapping blue and golden spread outward from the point of impact with the two Saiyans feeling themselves freed of Omega's telekinetic grasp.

The sphere grew unstable within a few moments of both sides pushing, resulting in a massive explosion. Its fierce light spreading out across the entire city like a downpour of hope and power from the Saiyans own hands. They too were thrown back by the detonation, whilst bearing stoic stares.

'CRACKAKOOOM!' the explosion hit critical spreading it out further as the two Saiyans watched on.

* * *

Uub and Moro were locked in a stare down, the battles raging around them continuing to pick up pace and find their stretches of violence and destruction.

' _Goku, Vegeta, you guys have to hang in there. There's no one else here right now be it fused or not that can fight Omega besides the two of you!_ ' Uub thought scanning the battlefield as the fights grew more intense and louder.' _Of course, he knows about the Fusion Dance, there is no way that he'd let you rest enough to use it,_ ' he continued to think never breaking contact with Moro's vision.

"Are you just going to stand their Dai Kaioshin? If so, this is going to prove most easy," Moro laughed as buildings crumbled around them.

Uub hopped back into the Turtle School Stance." Of course not."

* * *

 _The battle begins in the Western Capital! Our heroes seem to be in the pits of trouble. Is there any chance of victory against the imposing Omega Shenron and their allies? And surely in the other Universes the trouble has come to a fever pitch as well. What comes next as these battles begin? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** I am almost certain that Hit is still alive, but I can't help but wonder how exactly honestly. Another enemy on the level of T.o.P. Gogeta Blue is terrifying, I can't help but assume that it is only second to Mechi in terms of power for the Demon Realm. The action starts soon, and I can't wait for it! Thanks for the great chapter!_

 _ **A:** You are correct. I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that this chapter can keep that going. Despite the fact it probably isn't the best writing that I've ever had for fight choreography_

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week. I hope that you enjoyed and that you guys have a great week,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **King Kai's Planet...**_

Rote's eyes opened broadly, feeling the rippling waves of destruction that were coming from the Planet Earth. In that moment he realized what danger the Divine ki he could not sense was truly capable of. His black eyes shook much to Yamcha's surprise until the blue skinned deity cleared his throat with a brow." Earth is going to be in a lot of trouble Rote," the deity sighed as his antennae twitched.

' _They are going to need all the help they can get,_ ' a bead of nervous sweat rolled down the back of the North Kaioh's head.

Rote's hands clenched, a blazing blue aura exploding from his core. The small planet they were upon rocked side to side and the yellow clouds below began to twist around from the growing force." Rote? What is going on? Can you feel something I can't?" Yamcha asked looking at the Divine half-Saiyan and the deity that was looking nervously at the ground.

"Yes, there is a lot of danger like King Kai said. I'm heading to the Earth right now," Rote shouted clenching his teeth, the halo over his head ringing in the blue aura that surrounded his body.

"I'll try to call Baba, she'll get you your twenty four hours," King Kai replied seriously. He knew the situation was going to continue to get dangerous.

There was a pause as Rote kept his glowing blue aura around." Well, is she coming King Kai?" Yamcha asked noticing Rote's foot tapping at a rather irritated rate.

The blue skinned Kai wandered back, his lips quivering." I can't reach Baba!"

"What?! Then, I can't help! Try again!" the son of Raditz shouted balling his fist.

"I'll try again Rote, but Baba's never not replied if I talked to her," King Kai replied.

The Kai stumbled back shaking his head." No, she isn't replying!"

"W-what?!" Rote barked stumbling back.

* * *

 _A startling development. A leg of the plan in danger?_


	38. Chapter 38

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Demon Realm Onslaught?! Battle Tendency!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Fourteen_**

* * *

Uub and Moro vanished from the street, cracks exploding across the ground. Buildings along the stretch of road met indentations from fierce assaults that were being dealt while the rival pair crashed against one another. Windows exploded as they released a fierce barrage of attacks that shimmered through the glass that was falling down from the damaged skyscrapers.

Uub flickered in the air blocking a series of punches from the goat-like warrior. The mohawked human swung his hands and legs out rapidly deflecting every thrown hand with precision that made Moro raise his brow. the goat stopped with a frontal flurry of punches to a spinning kick aimed for the chin of his orange donning adversary. Uub knocked it aside and pushed toward the blue furred entity's core, hand balled tightly.

Moro looked down in shock at the brown skinned warrior drilled into his body with the punch. Windows that clung on from the other battles that occurred exploded across the entire city as the force of the punch ground into Moro's core. His red eyes shook from the resounding echo of force that course through his body. Uub flickered from sight a moment later, knowing the blow had done a fair job stunning his foe.

Moro's ears detected a faint whipping sound and he turned to face it. Uub's left palm crashed into the side of his caprine snout, throwing his head aside and releasing another pressure wave. Uub followed with a swinging right kick to the chest that crashed against the white 'armor' that rested there. Teeth grinding together Moro stumbled back with Uub pressing in for a third subsequent strike. An elbow uppercut to the chin that flicked Moro into the dark clouds overhead in a vertical arrow of air.

The goat came to a stop and Uub burst from the clouds below drawing his right hand back. It fired out to which Moro sidestepped railing Uub across the cheek with a counter elbow strike. Uub did not deter from his attacking path however, his left leg shooting upward for a knee strike. The goat's body moved away, and he pushed his left hand into the center of the reincarnate's back. Uub wheeled away with the impact coming to a stop several dozen feet away.

He turned quickly and Moro was smiling, his right and left hands raising in unison." Your allies have given me the most effective way of defeating you Dai Kaioshin!" Moro shouted as the broken rubble from below soared from the ground and into the air.

Uub looked at him and tensed, balling his fists.' _What's he planning with that? He knows I can just blast my way through, he has to be bluffing,_ ' the mohawked warrior tensed, his pink aura expanding around his body whilst he focused.

The Demon Realm goat grinned at his reincarnated foe before snapping his finger. among the tons of debris that he lifted from the ground a dark energy emitted itself. Each stone, brick, loose shard of glass, broken car, shattered I-beam, suddenly morphed into something far more sinister. Each piece of debris obtained a glossy silver finish and a solidification into a lean metallic bar constructed of some unknown substance. Their dull, pointed tops aiming for the orange donning human that floated before the raging god goat.

Moro's hand closed and the spires of metal rushed at Uub simultaneously, the sky around them whipping into a frenzy as they fired." Now you die Dai Kaioshin! Attempt to escape this!" he shouted the spears rushing after the human as he tensed.

Uub looked at the incoming onslaught and shook his head.' _That's new, I can still get to him though, it will take a bit more effort,_ ' the reincarnate thought carefully while locking onto the incoming spikes with his eyes.

The mohawked rocketed through the air as the first ballistic came rocketing toward him. His flight path took him right over the javelin and his right hand placed down on the center of it and he pushed off, turning it into a single gumdrop that fell from the sky. In his jump the second and third aimed for his body giving little room for avoidance, yet it did not stop him.

Uub flipped to a vertical base in the air and flew at the incoming attacks quickly. His left foot placed against the second spear and he ran along its edge flicking the third away by turning it into a gum ball. As it fell Uub reach the edge of the third spear pushing from it with his feet and making it turn into another small candy as the rest of the rampaging weapons came hurtling toward him.

His insane speed proved and asset, as did the framework that was created by the numerous weapons aiming for him. He weaved past the next three, their trajectories being line with pink light as they reduced to harmless marbles of sugar. Uub bounced from the nearest one and kicked the one coming from his after it, knocking it into the next two and toppling them over.

An unholy clanging sound rang out releasing a screech over the dark cloudy sky. Uub's ear were irritated by the noise but he would not halt as those colliding javelins turned into gum drops. As they fell, he charged Moro again, blitzing at top speed over the remaining projectiles with casualty. Each one that he passed by morphed into an assorted candy that made Moro's eyes glower with anger. The Dai Kaioshin had the gall to turn his magical prowess into a joke, and the athletics to make it seem more like a show than a threat.

Uub flew at Moro having cleared the filed hazard that had been established." Begone!" Moro's hand rose a flaming blast of dark energy rocketing out from the middle of his hand.

Uub pulled back and threw his guard up instinctively. The magical fires struck across his guarding body releasing a fearsome explosion through the air. Dark clouds burned into nothingness and the lightning bolts that crashed down fading away into nothing. Uub's defending forearms were swallowed by the heat and soon his entire frame was torched by the heat.

A chain of explosions followed the length of the blast hurtling the clouds overhead to the wayside. Buildings below rumbled and began to crumble rapidly whilst the yellow energy fields of the explosion spread rapidly through the clouds. Uub's body vanished within the fields of fire and explosions, flickering away in a long dusty stream.

'WOOSH!' the explosions came to a stop and Uub's body was nowhere to be seen afterward.

Moro laughed leaning his head back with a chortle." Hahaha! That was all it took after all, your boasts in our initial encounter Dai Kaioshin and all of that resiliency must have been a rouse to convince me of a power you do not possess," Moro laughed while the rippling streams of heated air began to fade along with the streams of smoke in front of him.

"Don't go counting me out yet!" Uub flickered into the air in front of Moro, his right leg shooting upward aimed at the goat's chin. Moro moved around the kick with a backward push allowing the human to loop through the air completely. Landing opposite his foe yet again with arms raised in stance while a smoldering stream of smoke floated from his right shoulder.

Moro looked forward at his foe and ground his teeth, darkness spewing from his body." Why will you not die?! You should be gone, reduced to dust now!" Moro shouted clenching his fists angrily while looking at Uub.

Uub looked at him sternly, black hair waving in the rising of his pink aura." You saw my durability in our first fight Moro, I'm a different person to the Dai Kaioshin you keep comparing me too. But I'm also the person that is going to put you down!" he rocketed forward.

"Nonsense!" Moro roared clenching his teeth ripping after Uub.

'TWASH! THUUUM! THRUUUSH!' sounds of combat filled the sky, clouds below turning to puffs of smoke as they ripped across the planet's sky at peak speed. Their right and left hands were interchangeable and clashing at a level that seemed beyond reason. Flashes of lightning spiked through their exchange to no real effect with both sides shrugging off the lights as mere nuisances.

Moro's right leg cut at Uub's head and the human deflected it with his right forearm. He followed through with a thrusting kick of his own that Moro grabbed at the ankle. The mage pulled Uub above his head by said ankle and brought him down onto a rising left knee. It drilled into the human's core and caused him to hack up phlegm along with a gasp. The vile caprine threw Uub up by his trapped leg, looping him through the air to create distance and to dizzy his orange donning adversary.

The gap proved utmost useful for the goat-like mage. He charged in with his right hand sharpened. It pounded into Uub's chest throwing him back with a thunderous burst of air. A spinning martial arts kick to the chest followed as Moro pulled his arm back. Uub wobbled back in the air with a hint of surprise marking his face in the process. Moro's hand opened and a black dome of energy appeared between them, striking Uub, and shooting him further away.

Moro appeared behind Uub's path raining down with a series of blows. Uub's body jostled left and right while the impacts piled upon his lower back ferociously. Moro's foot swung out into his chin throwing the human back with a deafening cacophony. Uub's frame struck a cloud at such speed that it seemed to be solid, and perhaps with Moro's magic it was, causing him to roll along its surface no different than one would along the ground. When he came to a stop Moro's left hand came forward like a spear aimed at his gut.

Uub pushed off with his left foot to avoid being pierced by his goat-like foe. That movement however was predicted, and Moro brought a chop down upon the back of his head that forced him face first into the solid cloud that they were standing upon. He smashed hard against but quickly rolled away from the stomp that Moro had planned for him. Pushing up several feet away ready to keep going despite a cut resting over his right eye.

The human rushed along the solidified cloud and pounced at Moro. His right hand came shooting toward the side of the goat's face. It hammered home compressing the side of the goat's cheek. His red eyes looked aside from the blow and his feet shifted along the ground. Uub dropped down to the ground before rocketing upward with an uppercut that slammed the white tip of his foe's head backward powerfully.

Uub darted in rapidly. His right and left hands rained down against the horned creature that he was opposing. Moro's right cheek was smashed down to the wayside by an imposing blow. Uub's left rocked into the chin of the blue furred being tipping him back with an immense display of force. His right arm shot past Moro's eyes before coming to a stop ripping back toward Moro's temple. Sending the goat sliding again. His left foot drilled into the ground rocketing his fist toward Moro's stomach gunning for his core.

It struck the toned, abdomen of Moro's youthful frame. Moro doubled over with a pained growl, his eyes bulging from the force as a mouthful of spit rocketed down onto the cloud. Uub took his left hand free and struck quickly into the horned goat's chin. The Demon Realm general was struck hard in the chin being flung into the air with the might of the human.

The reincarnated Majin Buu snickered rushing after Moro. A flurry of blows landed on the mage's body, striking his cheek around heavily and smashing into his stomach. A swinging ax fist blasted Moro down and Uub flashed after him. The orange donning human fired his right leg around flinging Moro through the air with a sonic boom. Moro wheeled along and Uub disappeared rapidly.

Moro flew backward quickly, blood and spit running down from his rounded snout.' Eh, his prowess fighting has not changed one bit. He is still superior to me,' the caprine deity snickered placing his right and left hands to his side. This providing enough effort to teleport away to the solidified cloud that rested beneath him.

"Resilience only gets you so far!" Moro snickered extending his left hand. One of the dark clouds overhead stopped moving, its edge turning into a solid slab of stone, or a similar material, while the rest remained a ghostly ever changing mass." Because you're still going to get crushed!" the goat howled hurling his raised hand forward and bring the solidified cloud with it.

Uub looked up and tensed himself, his feet breaking into the surface of the harden cloud he was standing upon. Moro grinned as his projectile ripped through the sky carving away razor-like white winds from its edge while driving toward the human.' _He knows he can't take me in a hand to hand encounter. So, he'll stick to using environmental factors to balance us out,_ ' Uub carefully noted while preparing for the contact that was coming at an alarming rate.

Uub's palms met the solid cloud and it pushed against him slowly. The cloud beneath his feet chattered and began to peel back as he was pushed several yards back. His hands though were not weakening, and the cloud's progress had stopped entirely after a mere second of contact with the human's palms." Hey, Moro! I think you dropped this!" Uub's feet shifted twisting a crater into the damaged solid cloud, the one in his hand gaining a fair amount of momentum in the process.

"HAAA!" it hurled through the air at double the speed Moro had used to push it forward, a faint red glow appearing around Uub's hands at the moment before released.

Moro watched as the solid cloud came at him, Uub's orange donning frame shimmering in a pink inferno. It rushed at him and the goat smile never bearing nervousness despite the scenario." You honestly think that I cannot undo my magic?" Moro asked his left hand raising, the approaching cloud becoming nothing but a black gaseous form once more. It brushed over his body and beyond, breaking apart at the speed it had garnered from Uub's throw.

Then, Moro noticed a blue glow that appeared as the vaporous trail of cloud passed in front of his face." Nope, but I knew you were going to use magic to bring it back to normal!" Uub shouted thrusting the charged Kamehameha forward.

"What?!" Moro looked up at it awestruck, a point blank attack.

"KAMEHAMEHAA!" Uub shouted releasing the beam straight at Moro's face.

* * *

Goku and Vegeta fanned apart, their right and left arms lowering. Smoke and heat radiated from the epicenter of their combined Final Kamehameha along with streaks of mile long discharge that fell around it. Their shimmering blue eyes were focused on the center of the attack and their ki sense was matching it if not tightening closely to it.

Then, the smoke disappeared in a whirlwind spin of air. Black tipped knuckles, covered in gray skin, tightened amid the fading billows of smoke. A broad chest tensed the striations of the pectoral muscles flexing amid the arcane markings and golden trim that resided there over his core. Glowing crimson eyes leered down fiercely remnants of the smoke fading out in the process.

Omega Shenron smiled lifting his head back with a snickering laugh. His pointed horns flashed the dark lightning overhead and he rolled his neck." Ah, was that what you call the Final Kamehameha? The technique that killed Actaeon in the past correct? I knew he was weak, but that was absolutely pathetic!" Omega Shenron laughed referring to Gogeta's easy victory over the crimson Shadow Dragon in the past.

"Not even a scratch, damn it," Vegeta howled under his breath knowing both his adversary and his rival could hear it.

Goku tensed his muscles and looked over at Vegeta." Gotta keep trying to find an opening so we can fuse then," the Saiyan muttered aloud to which Vegeta nodded.

"There will be no fusion, nor any further openings!" Omega roared throwing his arms aside and releasing a field of dark energy from the center of his body." Because the two of you have lived long enough in my presence, I am going to grind you to nothing more than a pulp!" the Shadow Dragon shouted leering down at Vegeta before turning his head to Goku." And do you honestly think I will allow any fusion attempts to go without concern?" he snickered vanishing.

Goku pedaled back, his blue eyes darting around." Ah," he tensed, muscles starting to coil tightly. The air shifted behind him and he swung his right leg around for a kick. It struck thin air with a planet shaking impact, the clouds around them blasting apart in every direction.

'Damn it!' Vegeta looked around as well, when Omega Shenron flickered over Son Goku's shoulder." Behind you Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted his left hand firing a beam of energy at the Shadow Dragon.

Goku ducked and allowed the blast to collide, the smoke covering his body as he flipped over." Take this!" he shouted a flash of blue carving through the smoke and meeting the brow ridge of the towering Shadow Dragon.

The smoke vanished instantly and the upside down Saiyan looked up to see his shin sitting against Omega's face to no effect." Ah, man," Goku winced his right index and middle fingers pressing his brow.

Omega's knee shot out and missed barely as he teleported to Vegeta's side." Crafty monkey," the Shadow Dragon growled pointing at them with his right index finger.

"DRAGON THUNDER!" he boomed a barrage of lightning bolts screaming down from above, their glowing blue edges zinging around the Saiyans.

Vegeta and Goku moved side to side amid the barrage of destructive electricity. On the ground below dome-like explosions fired up casting heated winds and debris soaring into the sky adding to the obstacles that the warriors had to avoid. The Shadow Dragon's playful attack was proving enough to cause both them a degree of trouble.

A black streak shot between them in the lightning bolts, and Omega's previous frame vanished. Two dents appeared in their guts, shredding the gi over Son Goku's stomach and tearing the tee shirt nearly off Vegeta's body. Spit escaped their mouths and Omega Shenron straightened up behind them. Their eyes watered as the maleficent Shadow Dragon rolled his head.

"Gack!" Son Goku spat starting to fall to the side.

"Hagh!" Vegeta coughed doing the same.

'THWAAACK!' Omega's arms shot up instantly, a dark stream of lightning surrounding his forearms. The meeting of the blows collided with either falling Saiyan's cheek, smacking their heads aside. A bursting explosion of air followed launching the pair of Saiyans through the air in a crazed tumble once again opposite of one another and out of control.

They pulled to a stop and turned in unison, grinding their teeth together. Ears ringing, they raised their arms in unison preparing for the charge of their draconian foe, his red eyes leering at them with a cold stare. Omega crashed down with a right handed punch intended for Son Goku's face missing narrowly; a blue sphere of energy having met the side of his face, Vegeta's gloved hand to that.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted using the point-blank impact to propel himself away from the Shadow Dragon.

Goku smiled throwing his index and middle fingers to his brow, vanishing as the blinding light spread out.

"Nice one Vegeta," Goku smiled keeping spacing beside his rival as the blast swallowed the Shadow Dragon.

Vegeta looked to his taller rival and nodded." Let's do it Kakarot," Vegeta threw his arms to the side, matching Son Goku doing the same.

"FUUU-" they started through the motions when a barrage of red energy disk carved through the air.

Goku and Vegeta parted after that, a flashing stream of explosions forging a gap between them. Omega's leering red eyes shone above the smoke and explosions though a fury at the persistence of the mortals that dared try to defy what he said. His hand lowered and the explosions doubled in size making both Saiyans spread themselves further apart, apprehensively.

"Tch, care to actually make me try?" Omega inquired from behind both Saiyans somehow.

"What the?" Goku looked and threw him arms up instinctively.

"How could you?" Vegeta shouted matching his rival as the second Omega Shenron's foot fired out parallel with the first.

The collision was strong, despite their resistance, hurling both away in an arc through the air. Their boots crashed down in the vastly damaged ruins of West City and they continued to slide back. Dust flew up alongside them as they tried to resist the force. Hundreds of feet worth of concrete, glass, and steel fell from buildings and to the landscape. Their blue haired frames stopped on opposite ends of the city resting against the concrete of toppled skyscrapers.

"How could I do it?" Omega chuckled looking at the duplicate, their voices travelling in unison.

"Are you forgetting exactly who I am? I am Omega Shenron," they laughed together floating down over the city sternly. Cracks rippling out across the concrete that had once been part of a metropolis." I am the END Shenron, all of the Dragons before me share their strengths with myself and I can grant them my superior power. You can thank your beloved daughter and granddaughter's friend, Mirra Shenron for this development," both laughed.

"FOUR KING'S LEG KNIFE!" a blade of blue energy carved past Vegeta's shoulder. The buildings that remained cleaved perfectly in two while the glassy sky above shattered. The black clouds departed momentarily as the huge attack came barreling forth.

The second Omega Shenron took the attack head one, his body being pushed back. The ground behind him showed signs of splitting from the meeting of blade and body, yet he stood firm. Toriko's shout grew louder and the blade did as well, pushing the Shadow Dragon back further, before it punched through the towering weapon of light.

"Who dared?" the Shadow Dragon shouted from his position several hundred feet beyond the real Omega Shenron.

Toriko hopped into a broken piece of a building, tipping it down to form an elevated platform in front of the duplicate, whilst being in front of Vegeta." We, the Four Heavenly Kings of Universe Eight," the blue haired man boomed contrary to the ki sense in his mind that was going berserk at the sight.

"You? You know you can't beat him," Vegeta muttered to the taller warrior with a scowl.

"Alone? Yeah, I know, not in a million years, but I'm not alone," Toriko smiled, a blazing purple lance shooting over his shoulder at the stationary Shadow Dragon.

"FOUR KING'S MOLD SPEAR!" Coco's voice rose and the spear smashed into Omega Shenron's chest.

It failed to pierce him, but it began to push the Shadow Dragon back yet again. His dark aura flared out breaking the spear into nothing more than puffs of smoke.

"We may not have the raw power that the two of you possess, but we do share an equal degree of coordination. If there are two Omega Shenrons, then there will be two groups fighting it," Coco explained to Vegeta standing with the other Heavenly Kings on the same building as Toriko.

"Coco's right, you go help Son Goku, we'll handle this one," Toriko cracked his knuckles turning from Vegeta to the growling Shadow Dragon.

Vegeta smirked floating into the air." All right, you better know what you're doing."

"Just go small fry," Zebra gestured to Son Goku, who squared up against the real Omega Shenron.

Vegeta merely laughed following the path to be beside his rival yet again.

Both Omegas spoke in unison again." No matter how much trash there is, no matter what Universe it comes from, it is still trash. I'll enjoy crushing all of you," they growled together flaring their dark aura.

"Yeah, don't be so sure now Omega," Goku nodded to his rival entering the Turtle Stance.

"With what you just did to this city, there's no need for Kakarot and I to hold back," Vegeta snickered clenching his fists.

"I've built a fine cemetery. There is parched, lifeless ground for a grave. And broken buildings in the background for a headstone," the Shadow Dragon shouted, his hands clenching.

Vegeta grinned looking behind him only to be cut off by a serious Son Goku." Now all we need is a dead body," the Earth raised Saiyan growled lowly. The lives that had disappeared around West City, while mitigated with evacuation and bunkers, was massive." And I can assure you that after all of this is over, I'll give you a nice burial," the blue haired warrior shouted, his eyes fiercely locked on the Shadow Dragon.

"Did I knock a few screws loose on that last attack, Saiyan? This is your grave, your funeral!" Omega roared slightly unnerved by the sudden demeanor change of the warrior that was usually so cheery.

Goku ran along the ground springing into the air, his blue eyes meeting Vegeta's before he took off." We'll have to see about that!" he roared taking forth at top speed.

Omega laughed undaunted by the Divine Super Saiyan's charge or the arrival of the Universe Eight contingent." It's too bad. The comfort you've always felt at being called the strongest fighter in the Universe will come to an end today!" Omega shouted drawing his arm back to strike the charging warrior." No more will the word "Saiyan" mean anything but failure. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he threw his arm down, where a black covered knee smashed into his chin, throwing his head back in the surprise.

"Don't underestimate the power of the Saiyan race!" Vegeta pushed back stopping Goku with his left hand to keep him out of harm's way as well.

"Grr, you annoyances," Omega grumbled letting his dark aura show.

* * *

Trunks and Goten bounced back rapidly, facing off rapidly with their Saiyan foes. Their arms and legs were moving around in rapid succession blocking out the series of punches, eyes darting back and forth. The rapidity of the mighty Masked Saiyans pushed the half-lings onto the defensive massively. Their heads weaved through tandem right and left handed blows.

Their right and left hands met the ground simultaneously their boots being jabbed into the chin of the masked warrior. Rings of force pressed out between their hands and beneath the feet of the older Saiyans. The yellow-gold haired heads of the full-blooded warriors left the ground looping through the air while the half-Saiyan flipped up to a vertical base charging forward.

Goten delivered a right handed strike to the side of his masked foe's face in tandem with Trunks' left strike. The two Masked Saiyans stumbled backward from the sudden attacks before steeling and preparing for the attacks that came next. Goten and Trunks charged and weaved between one another driving elbow forth into each other's opponent. The caped Masked Saiyan doubled over Goten's arm looking down with a crimson eyed stare. Whilst the other was folded over Trunks' arm shaking in confusion.

Goten looked over at his long haired friend and they nodded." Now!" Trunks shouted, his left hand raising with a yellow energy sphere appearing there.

"Right!" Goten replied with his right hand opening in the face of the opposing caped warrior.

Two explosions raced out from their hands swallowing their masked foes. The blasts carved out over the wasteland throwing rocky debris across the dusty ground spreading thick dusty billows through the waste. The pair of Super Saiyan Three slid backward through this cloud on their own volition keeping blue-green eyes opened for any movement from their opponents.

That came instantly, two golden arrows shooting from the core of the explosion for their bodies. Goten threw his right hand out to defend against his opponent blocking the punch while grinding a crater into the ground. Trunks had to weave back opposite of the Masked Saiyan he had faced, whose long cape flapped in the wind of the movement.

Trunks' right leg ripped upward rapidly toward the relatively open abdomen of his flame haired foe. It was grabbed in the open palm of his adversary and pushed down. Vegeta's son looked up and the gloved hand of his leering masked foe drilled into the left side of his face, crushing his cheek up and throwing him back. He wobbled through the air and landed several dozen feet away, off balance.

Goten weaved through a punch, watching as the crimson fabric wreathed around the opposing Saiyan's wrist flapped by. The Masked Saiyan's opposite knee rocketed forth into his lower body. His mouth opened heavily in pain launching him through the air. Son Goku's son left the ground with his arms waving around rapidly in a confusion wrought by his agony.

The Masked Saiyans took after their half-ling foes like rockets' Spirals of the dirt lifted from the ground turning into shimmering glassy prisms as they took off after the pair. Goten and Trunks were hammered into simultaneously by a pair of right handed strikes to the cheek. Their long Super Saiyan Three haired whipped down first and then their eyes did too. Cracks spread in the ground as the force reached it casting a dusty stream upward that the opposing Super Saiyans pushed through.

A simultaneous knee strike from the two Masked Saiyans hammered into the half-bred Saiyans' chins together. Their heads snapped back and their feet left the ground paving a way over the dirty canyon floor that shot out for several dozen feet. That was followed by both Masked Saiyans running forth and vanishing with their superior speed.

Goten's back was caught with a kick that threw him into the air prone, his eyes bulging from their sockets in the confusion. Trunks' face was smashed in with a left backhanded strike, blood running from his nose as he flew through the air in spiral. The two Masked Saiyans flickered several feet away from the points of impact before disappearing again to engage their foes yet again.

Goten looked up and found the man who bore his father's hair appear, driving a kick into his chin. His head snapped back and he fired away where that same visage flew overhead. A barrage of right and left hands punches struck a countless amount of times against his core, blasting the ground full of craters while causing the rocky formations that rose to rattle. Blood rose from his throat and into his mouth leaving the bitter taste of iron to sit there. That taste did not linger though, the black boot of his foe swept out and met his temple to knock him aside, forcing the blood to fly free.

Trunks weaved through a jabbing left kick to find a right hand hooking into his chin. Force rushed up tasseling the bang that sat between his eyes, which grew to the size of a saucers. With a deafening burst he felt the ground trailing into the air like he weighed nothing at all. Then, the impacts came as his regal masked foe blitzed around his body in a hurried fashion. A left hand crushed into his abdomen throwing him down. That was countered with a rising knee strike between the kidneys that threw him skyward. A flipping side kick crossed into his chest, hooking him through the dark vaporous clouds rapidly. In the descent, a spinning ax fist blasted into his nose sending a stream of blood flying.

Trunks flew through the air in a corkscrew before crashing into a cliff side arms and legs spread out like a star. Blood drizzled down over his lips as he looked up with a blurry gaze.' _Was he truly toying with me in our first fight? I don't remember him hitting quite this hard,_ ' the son of Vegeta asked as the blurry doppelganger of his father looked over with arms folded over his chest.

Goten flickered to a stop, his blonde hair waving as he leered at his opponent.' _Heh as strong as the first time. I can't risk a Kaioken this early though, it might put him down, but it'll also put me out of commission,_ ' Goku's son thought as the armored Saiyan disappeared.

'WHOOM!' a spinning martial arts kick cracked into the base of his skull. His muscles went numb from the blow and he shot headlong like a missile toward the ground. his body smashed into with a brutal cracking sound that spread out for several dozen feet with a cratering effect.

Trunks' hazy eyes cleared with the impact and his golden aura broke away the side of the mountain." Goten!" he shouted flying directly at the Masked Saiyan. Trunks' right hand smashed into an open glove, driving the warrior back slightly, but doing nothing more. His left arm came down on the elbow of the Masked Saiyan, dropping his foe's arm and freeing his other hand.

His right leg then swiped out striking the Masked Saiyan behind the leg. It buckled ever so slightly, and Trunks pounced on the opportunity. His right hand exploded with a blazing stream of Super Saiyan Three energy and hammered home into the flame haired Saiyan's face. The Super Saiyan's hair jostled as his masked rattled. the ground beneath him peeling away in ribbons as he was pulled from it.

Trunks flew toward the other Masked Saiyan, his hands moving rapidly. Before reaching the one battling Goten though he turned around, a fiery stream of yellow-orange light flaming across his chest as a giant sphere formed in front of his hands." Take this! BURNING ATTACK!" Trunks roared throwing it at the recovering caped Saiyan while using the force to propel back.

'FWOOM!' a fiery detonation swallowed the caped warrior whilst his left elbow crashed into the unsuspecting Masked Saiyan's temple, knocking him aside. Streams of fire danced through the air in front of him as he landed at the lip of Goten's crater.

The young hybrid within grimaced clenching his fists full of dirt before bucking up to a vertical base." Thanks for that Trunks, I don't know where he came from so quickly."

"Yeah, I know, no worried Goten. We're tag teaming after all," Trunks smiled lowering his head, hands raised in a defensive posture.

Goten smirked lowering into the Turtle Stance behind his rival's stance." We sure are Trunks. Let's show that to 'em," Goten joyfully spoke, his golden aura exploding to mingle with Trunks.

' _Goten, you read to go all out on this next attack?_ ' Trunks asked as faint crackles of golden-white energy flickered at the center of his palms.

Goku's son smiled.' _We're going for something like that now?_ '

' _It's better to do it before we're worn out, they aren't that much stronger than us right now,_ ' Trunks stated nodding his head.

' _Yeah, but our energy is going to drop pretty fast. So, let's do this,_ ' Goten agreed instantly recognizing his friend's rationale.

Their opponents moved forward through the billows of the Burning Attack casually, undaunted by the half-lings and their bravado.

"HAAA!" the pair charged in tandem, heading straight for their foes with a smile on their faces.

'Zip!' before engaging the Masked Saiyan, who looked like Vegeta, the charging Goten vanished completely.

Trunks turned at the last second from the other Saiyans and placed his right and left hands together, a sphere of yellow-white energy appearing there." FINAL FLASH!" he shouted releasing the lance of white light straight for his adversary.

The Masked Saiyan was caught by surprise and unable to react in time to the blast. his cape whipped back first as the pushing winds of the devastating Final Flash rippled through the air. It smashed against his body heavily with a thunderous boom that carved the cloudy sky in two and sent avalanches of rocks descending from the shaky cliffs to the wayside.

Its fanned top pushed outward rapidly as if clashing with a sturdy wall. That wall being the Masked Saiyan's body, which though surprised was more than capable of holding its own. His boots dug into the earth as the blast continued to push into his torso, rocks and other dust from the floor playing before the crimson eyes of his mask as he attempted to halt the attack head on.

Trunks' feet bored into the ground and his hands pulled back slightly." Not happening this time! HAAAA!" the son of Vegeta shouted adding further ki into the beam, its birth increasing and carving out a further stretch of land from in front of the hybrid.

That was when the beam pulled the Masked Saiyan's feet from the ground and then overcame his body. Streams of plasma discharged off the attack as it blew across the Saiyan's body and off the planet's surface like an arrow being flung free from the tense string of a bow. A deafening boom followed as in the far reaches of space visible through the rapidly closing dark clouds a shining golden star exploded out at full blast.

Behind Trunks while this was occurring the other Masked Saiyan attempted to grab him from behind. That was interrupted by an Instantaneous Movement boosted knee strike to the face. His feet left the ground as the lance of the Final Flash ripped out, Goten's orange pants flapping in the air while a blue sphere of energy rested in his hands.

"We're pushing ourselves just to keep up with you, so long! KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Goten roared flinging the beam down directly into the Masked Saiyan's chest.

The beam met no resistance having caught the masked warrior off balance. A blinding blue ray of ki shredded over the wasteland at a perpendicular angle to the Final Flash. It carved over the rocky landscape as debris and rocks screamed by in hesitant dusty winds blasted around Goten's body. The son of Son Goku screamed at the top of his lungs as the attack broke through the atmosphere and faded away somewhere deep in space.

He and Trunks wobbled back to back again, their green eyes meeting with a shared smile across their faces." Just like we planned," they said in unison whilst looking around feeling the familiar energy of their opponents.

"But it wasn't enough Goten. We've got some more to do," the eldest of Vegeta's children sighed shaking his head as the red eyes from a mask flickered through the debris cloud.

"Figures, it was never that easy for us," Goten snickered noticing a matching glow from the direction of his Super Kamehameha.

* * *

Berumod's body found itself rocketing through the air, a series of invisible blows. His body doubled over out of nowhere as the Earth began to disappear entirely with little to no effort. His red nose shook as a stream of blood rolled down over his lips, confusion surrounding his black marked eyes. Jiren's black eyes far below had merely looked at him and hurled him into the planet's atmosphere casually.

"What the hell? Where did he get that from so quickly?" Berumod thought aloud in his panic while the barrage of invisible attacks went flying toward him.

Jiren pulled his right hand back and threw it forward. A red flash appeared before Berumod's eyes and the world beneath him shrunk as he was sent hurtling into space from the single blow. The Pride Trooper's red and black spandex flickered in front of him, with both warriors' being thousands of miles away from the Earth in the void of the North Galaxy.

Berumod floated back in pain, his spit floating from his mouth in loose bubbles while the stern Jiren looked him down." Jiren can't you see that this fight is useless?! We killed everyone you hold dear, just as that demon did when you were a child! Your future is nil there is nothing left for you to do! Just die and give up!" Berumod shouted his words carrying telepathically to the gray alien.

"They aren't gone, it isn't over. You see, unlike you who serves a thrown together coalition, I have trust in my team. We are the Pride Troopers," he flickered free from Berumod's vision, a ripple causing the sun's light in the distance to flicker momentarily.

A red ball surged into Berumod's stomach, his black marked eyes looking down in shock." You have been a thorn in my side for this long Berumod, I had no intent of restraining myself," Jiren said coldly, expanding the ki he was pressing into the clown's body.

Shocking energy surged across the white skinned alien's body, his eyes rolling back in his head while his mouth hung open. His muscles shook from the surging ki current. Resistance left immediately as Jiren released an energy pulse at the brunt of his insane power. The clown's head slumped forward onto Jiren's shoulder unconscious and unwilling to continue.

Jiren removed his right hand from Berumod's core. The alien began to float away with Jiren raising the removed hand and pointing it flat at the alien. He pressed his left hand against the upper wrist and a small device protruded from the back of the glove, almost like a wristwatch." You're not getting away Berumod, you will face justice for the crimes you have committed," Jiren stated before bushing the button on this structure.

Spinning rings of blue light escaped from his palm, tightening across Berumod's body in the process. It took ten rings to encompass Berumod. Their blue glow exploded again, and the villain was shrunk down into a small floating pod. This capsule was quickly snatched up by the gray alien and his attention returned to the Earth. Explosions lining its surface and several energy blasts protruding from its surface in different directions.

"Time to return," he flickered with a burst of speed having handily defeated his opponent. The unrelenting might of the Pride Trooper something few could dare oppose.

* * *

Krillin and Tien were wreathed in tandem flares of blazing Burst Kaioken auras. Their right and left hands moved rapidly to face off against the pair of short foes that had escaped from the darkness brought with Moro.

"Tien, these guys are a lot stronger than they look," Krillin grunted with exertion. The green troll-like being, Sidra of Universe Nine, pounding away with a fury against his blazing right and left arms.' _This is crazy, it's like I'm fighting a God of Destruction because he's not even trying yet,_ ' the graying haired human winced feeling the pressure of the punches lift him from the ground as debris around them crumbled into nothing.

Tien weaved through a punch narrowly while beads of sweat rolled down his cheek." I know that Krillin, but it doesn't seem like we have too many options. Everyone else is fighting right now too," the triclops replied kneeing his mousy opponent in the chin. It split the street they were battling over while crumbling a rubble mound that rested along the side.

He sprang back and landed jabbing with his right leg. Quitela grabbed the incoming kick with his right hand, stopping the blazing kick with little effort. His eyes narrowing fiercely on the human that dared to fight him." Kekeke, is that all you have? This is not even a warmup!" he flicked his hand back throwing the taller bald human back rapidly.

Tien stumbled through the air with a hesitant look upon his face trembling.' _Like I thought, they're holding way back to humor us,_ ' Tien sprang back with the mouse flying after him.

Quitela hammered a right hand into Tien's stomach. His gi flapped from the blow as the white cape behind him wave crazily. His mouth opened in a pained gag, but he refused to allow spit to escape. Quitela grinned while pulling his arm free, the next move following instantly after it. The mouse corkscrewed and drilled the three eyed warrior in the cheek with a martial arts kick that split the air.

"BWAH!" Tien belted out as he launched toward the ground. Debris skipped and broke away as he bounced and rolled along the ground, craters forming with each skip. Thunder boomed as he came to a top, Quitela's frame appearing behind him while grabbing the taller warrior by the neck.

"Kekeke, who do you think you are? Some sort of hero?" Quitela snickered releasing his hold on Tien's neck to deliver a left knee strike. It caused Tien's shoulders to wing out and his eyes to broaden while the ripples of force spread out over his body." Because from now on you're just a punching bag!" Quitela cackled pulling his knee out and smashing a balled ax fist into the back of the human's head.

Tien flew face first to the ground. His body spiked upward before falling flat with a pained grimace appearing on his face. Quitela though blasted over the battered ground and brought his left foot into Tien's side the sound of ribs giving way filling the air in a brutal crack. The three eyed warrior left the ground and launched into the air from the strike Quitela launching after him.

His body folded as Quitela's shoe dug into his solar plexus. Streaks of tears ran down his eyes as the immense force applied into his body exploded out through the back. Fabric split along the seams while winds blew against the human's face. Quitela brought his kick down and delivered a sharp left jab to the side of Tien's head, opening a wound at the human's temple and tossing him through the air yet again.

Krillin dodged another blow from his dwarf foe and looked to the spot where Tien was." Tien!" Krillin shouted throwing his right and left hands toward Quitela palm first a blast of yellow energy surging out.

Sidra faded into the path of the attack, his right hand raising." You are not to interfere with any of the Demon Realms plans," his palm broke the blast off into a fan-like projection. Krillin's arms being pushing back by the sudden counter despite his effort.

"Well, good thing you don't know me. Because this is a Scatter Shot!" he shouted swinging his hand aside. those fanning rays of light moved with the motion targeting Quitela as he chased Tien.

"Wha-?" he managed to mutter before being hammered into. Explosion booms fired out surrounding him in a series of glowing golden spheres which faded into billows of flowing smoke.

'WHAM!' the issue with directing the attack proved itself immediately as Sidra hurled Krillin through the destroyed city streets with a single punch. The human's burning Burst Kaioken flattened buildings and cars as he met them, casting a shadow of dust and debris that was numerous times his size across the area.

"Woah, didn't even see you move," Krillin grunted picking himself up. Rubble fell from the back of his now torn Turtle School gi as a trickle of blood ran down the corner of his mouth. His arms and legs trembled as he pulled up to a full vertical base.' _I can't believe it, he's on a different level. Definitely as strong as Vulcanus Shenron,_ ' Krillin quickly thought while clenching his fists.

Sidra's fist flashed in front of his eyes. Krillin sprang back in shock as the blow connected collapsing the area, they were battling several dozen feet down into the Earth's surface." It does not have to come to this you know. Surrender and I assure you that the Demon Realm will allow you some sort of life. Perhaps with your wife and children too, there is no need risking all of your lives for an unwinnable battle," Sidra snickered looking up from the pit as Krillin floated in the air.

Krillin's hands shook as the knuckles turned white." Even if that's true, what's the use living in constant fear? I'm not going to sit idly by while stuff like this happens! I'd rather fight for everything I love and die than live as some slave!" he shouted, gi flapping violently." BURST KAIOKEN!" he reignited the fading aura, a blazing ruby shadow exploding from his body to the debris filled landscape.

Sidra pulled up slowly, bits of rubble falling from between his knuckles." I see, well, may the gods have mercy on your soul. There will be no further holding back," he flashed forward carving a stretch from the ground in the process.

His fist fired out and Krillin's hand met it, their blazing purple and red auras smashing together. Tremors rocked the area, more so than before, and crevices opened throughout the multiple city blocks they were occupying. Krillin's arm stressed heavily against the might of the superior foe while his black eyes remained focused on resisting the might.

"HIYAH!" Krillin's left leg fired straight up. The tip of his blue boot struck Sidra's thick beard and then his chin. The air above the green skinned invader was filled with a series of buffeting winds that shot upward like a series of spikes. The force of the kick soon transferred into his chin and he went flying straight upward from the blow. Krillin's flaming aura momentarily clinging to his facial hair.

Krillin brought his raised left leg down and used it spring after his foe. his right hand smashed into the god-like entity's cheek smashing his head aside. A driving left hand to the stomach tore away at the white fabric there. Krillin's right forearm boxed the dwarf over the ear with a thunderous clap. His left palm rocketed up into Sidra's nose. The short human watched his opponent being carried by the force before spinning in the air and driving the soles of both boots into the chest of his rotund foe. The impact rocketing him away.

Krillin clenched his hands and gave chase. He bounced off the air beneath his foe and came soaring up with a left hand that was parried by the superior adversary. Sidra's left came for a kick, its stoutness sure to provide a blunt blow. It however missed as Krillin switched his hips over its top. The former monk flipped over and attempted a thrust kick that was shrugged off with a raised forearm.

Thinking fast, the Turtle School graduated swept down beneath the blocking arm and delivered a left forearm strike to his opponent's core. It sunk in and Sidra doubled over from the impact. Krillin felt his muscles burning with the Burst Kaioken but kept his combination going. He straightened up and landed a thunderous uppercut that threw dark clouds into disarray. It was followed by a right hook that knocked his opponent's head down. Then, a right chop to the shoulder that slumped Sidra over. He finished with a martial kick to the head that threw the dwarf back.

He palmed the air and chased forward throwing punches in the process. The first strike landed and seemed to jar Sidra back into focus. Sidra's left hand swiped out and knocked Krillin's incoming right punch away. The invader's counter punch was met by the orange donning human's own palm that pushed it aside. His knee fired up and clashed with the human's knee. Lightning crashed from their collision, and they pedaled apart.

Krillin's chest heaved as he floated opposite the dwarf and sweat rolled down the side of his face.' _Darn, I'm not sure I can keep this up. It was taxing on my body before, but now at my age it feels like my stamina is going even faster,_ ' he thought looking at the bearded man calmly.

Speed rocked the landscape as Sidra took after Krillin. The gray haired human weaved through a barrage of right and left handed blows, sweat running down the side of his face quickly. A spinning kick fired out and the human launched into the air with a blistering glow of Burst Kaioken ki. Sidra followed attempting a lariat for the chest of the orange donning warrior. Krillin weaved around the strike his right and left hands reaching up to grab the wristband.

"No hard feelings!" Krillin brought himself around throwing the green skinned fighter over his shoulder. Sidra was thrown further away in a twist from the fierce strength that came from the petite body of the warrior.

Sidra spun around with a raised brow and came to a stop several feet away floating in the air.

Tien blocked a strike from Quitela and looked at him with a fierce scowl." I can still fight, don't be so confident."

* * *

Eighteen charged forward, her right knee drilling into the middle of Kamin's body. Eighteen spun around and brought her brown boot covered foot around. The front end of her shoe smashed into the artificial human's head. The force of the kick threw Kamin from the ground and across the airways in a wild armed tumble. Her large eyes spinning from the suddenness of the attack.

The cyborg raised her left hand where a glowing yellow sphere appearing. Forcibly, the spheres of energy there ripped out in a series of golden yellow ki blasts. Kamin despite her movement threw her arms upward in a guard. The thrown ki blasts hammered home against this defense swallowing the silver hued being in the force of the blasts. This series of blasts continued to pile up throwing Kamin away at a rapid rate.

The eighteenth of Gero's creations pulled her right hand forth. Blue energy appeared in the middle of her hand distorting the air around it with strands of plasma discharge." Yeah, like I said, this is ending quickly! PHOTON FLASH!" Eighteen scoffed throwing her right hand force and releasing a high pressured ki blast through the air arrow-like at Kamin's cloud obscured body.

A pink flash escaped the clouds as the beam collided with a solid object in the middle. In what felt like an instant, the air that had stopped the attack broke away and the blue beam sprayed forth at full power. An explosion occurred at the point of impact and the blast continued onward. Eighteen watched as the energy blast disappeared in the distance of the sky.

Eighteen reached to her head and returned her loose bang over her left ear." And that is that," she looked over to her brother who was going toe-to-toe with Oren.

"So, you can regenerate huh? Didn't help your sister out much did it?" Seventeen asked smacking a punch from Oren away with a single gesture. He floated forward jabbing into his nose with a left handed strike. Oren floated back clutching at his face in the surprise of the boxing jab.

"Gah, don't think you'll get away with this!" Oren looked forward, his right and left arms flinging down. A blue glow expanded across her body distorting the air with shimmering glow." SMASH BREAK!" the sphere exploded forth meeting head on with Seventeen's body.

A flash rippled through the air and the raven haired cyborg was thrown back rapidly. His arms raised carefully as his torn ranger's shirt shifted over his exposed abdomen." Huh, you tore my shirt, great," Seventeen sighed dusting the cinders from the fabric and preparing to face off with Oren once more.

Oren charged angrily his teeth gnashing together. His right hand fired out and Seventeen caught it easily having predicted the movement. The left knee strike however was not accounted for and it managed to double the cyborg over. Bringing his left hand up Oren managed to throw Seventeen's head back. With ease his left arm came down with an elbow strike that smashed into the base of the cyborg's skull.

Oren pulled back to readjust before charging again. His right and left hands fired out in perfect tandem, filling the air with a series of brutal impacts. Booms radiated as Seventeen was flung back and forth by the fluster flurry of blows. Oren drew his right hand back amid the barrage and drove it between the cyborg's eyes. Seventeen's head rocketed back, and his body would have followed as Oren not spun around and brought a kick into his core. This strike doubled Seventeen over his knee.

"I'll do more than tear your shirt!" Oren's voice carried as he removed his foot. A sturdy bicycle kick to the face launched Seventeen backward in a looping gesture as Oren threw the heels of his hands together." I'll beat you to a pulp!" he flashed forth with a jovial grin, balling his gloves fists angrily.

His right hand hammered into the Super Android's cheek, smashing his face upward. This movement though revealed that Seventeen's blue eyes had never left their focus on the warrior and his stoic expression never change to one of panic. Taken aback another strike was hurled at the cyborg this one plucked free from the air by Seventeen's left hand.

"I guess that really is the best that you can do, all right then. There are other threats here to deal with," shrugging, almost literally, Seventeen spoke throwing his right forearm into Oren's cheek. Oren's body shot away with the strike as surprise came across his face.

Seventeen's right and left hands pushed near one another over his chest. A crackling ball of black-red energy began to spin there releasing seven foot tendrils of discharge through the air while the Super Android formed it." ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!" he shouted throwing it into the stunned Oren's chest immediately.

The attack plunged into the artificial human's body and began to expand as its namesake bomb would lead to believe. Streams of electricity entangled Oren in place as the blasts reached out and consumed his body with a fierce void-like spiral of ki. It shredded the dark clouds overhead and wound winds below into a slight frenzy. Before reaching critical and exploding out powerfully.

A blue flash followed, and the ball exploded fully. Clouds and other airborne anomalies rocketed out for dozens of yards around disappearing if close enough to the explosion while the cyborg's careful eyes watched on.

"And that is that," Seventeen dusted his torn gloves off while looking over to his sister." Eighteen, I think it is time for us to get going," he mentioned looking to the battles raging below and the series of detonations that were following the massive arrays of combat.

"I agree," Eighteen sighed flying toward her brother.

"Do you now?" a feminine chuckle came into her ear.

"What? Who said that?" Eighteen looked around pausing her flight.

"Eighteen? Everything all right?" Seventeen asked placing his hands on his hips.

"What do you think?" a familiar young voice reached his ears.

The cyborg's fists balled tightly." Where are you?" the Android looked around coldly unknowingly matching what his sister said.

"Why, I'm right here!" Kamin and Oren raised their voices in unison as a minuscule silver speck on either cyborg exploded out into a giant blob.

"Thanks for the cool new body, I bet your even better than the Saiyans!" Oren shouted as he wreathed Seventeen's frame in a glob of silver.

"You're a bit more developed than the last body!" Kamin shouted while swallowed Eighteen amid her slime form.

A green spinning field disrupted Oren's liquid state however, a series of line appearing across his body as if he was thrown in a centrifuge. This field of green expanded until his body broke apart into dozens of floating blobs in the air. A wind cast around the spinning dome and the figure inside sighed, with arms stretched to either side." Like you could take my body that easily," Seventeen shook his head lowering his Android Barrier to face the reconstituting Oren.

"Don't worry Oren, we still got one body," Kamin's voice escaped from Seventeen's side.

His hands clenched realizing where the voice escaped from." What the, Eighteen?" he turned to find the source of the voice.

Standing there, confidently was his sister or perhaps a twisted visage of her. Her blonde hair was replaced with platinum-white strands that followed the same length as normal. Her icy blue eyes were replaced with red rings highlighted by a crossing pattern. The denim attire that she wore had changed to a pink trench coat and formfitting black body suit marked with silver-y ornaments and ornate patterns.

"Sorry, 'brother' I don't think you know who you are dealing with," Kamin chuckled from within her new host. Her hands clenched a few times as she felt the body out a little more.

Seventeen stared at the artificial Tuffle parasites. He looked carefully over the pair before cracking a faint smile onto his face." Oh, so you took over my sister's body, huh? Is that one of those weird powers we overhead? Tch, it doesn't change much," the cyborg sighed, preparing to engage the possessed cyborg.

* * *

 ** _Under West City..._**

Water dripped from the ceilings and walls, spilling out onto the causeways and through the concrete flooring that rested to either side. Frost's feet were resting in ankle deep water within a drainage pipe that was rumbling with each earthquake wrought by the surface. His red eyes traced carefully.' _Where could he have gotten off to?_ ' Frost grunted trying to find Cooler.

Red eyes darted through a pipe on the wall, a faint glimmer of gold sparkling there and catching Frost's eye." There!" he turned trying to use his telekinesis. The only issue being there was nothing there that he could grasp with it.' _What? He moved out of range that quickly, I picked up on him immediately,_ ' the Arcosian growled continuing to look around, tense.

The water behind him began to ripple as he looked about and then, something came from it. Droplets of water coming from other pipes and tubes hid the sound of the rolling rivulets that came from the figures body as he loomed over the smaller, leaner Arcosian. A leering pair of garnet eyes looked down upon the top of the Universe Six fighter's head like how a hawk eyes its prey.

"Looking for someone?" Cooler's right leg fired out and made contact with Frost's back. The smaller foe struck the water and skated along it like a rocket, striking any debris that had accumulated in the drainage tunnels along the way." Because I am right here," Cooler shouted raising his right hand and releasing an energy beam from his right index finger.

It shot to the water and exploded releasing a flash of crimson light through the entire system. Through that light though Frost's frame stood tall, his crossed arms bearing a faint black mark from impact of the energy beam." Using the terrain to your advantage? I never would guess that you would do that," the sleek Frost Demon sighed lowering his guard and entering a more offensive position.

"Not all Frost Demons are as soft as you are!" Cooler blasted over the water, sending ripples through the droplets. his golden aura shone and broke through on the of droplets like a prism as he drew his right hand back. Tense golden muscles let loose with a furious punch aimed squarely for Frost's face.

Frost stepped back with a splash of water his left arm swinging up to counter the incoming right. His forearm met the inside of Cooler's arm with a deafening boom. Several of the bricks along the wall cracked and crumbled while Frost took the whole of the force without hesitance. His red eyes leered up to meet Cooler's with a fierce determination as he swung the arm aside.

"I didn't think you were a coward," Frost replied kicking off with his back foot for a strike aimed squarely at Cooler's face.

His left hand swung in front of the opposing Arcosian's face as he moved backward. A pumping kick from Cooler though rammed deep into Frost's gut taking his from the water and shooting him down the chamber. The air burst and rippled with the attack as the shorter Frost Demon rocketed out of sight.

Cooler lifted from the water as well and rocketed down the tunnel, balling his fists. Starting off his right hand struck deep into Frost's cheek smashing his head aside. a left uppercut bounced Frost from their meeting point and into the top of the tunnel making it rattle. Frost dropped after that and a right palm swat connected hurling the Golden Universe Six warrior through the air and into the wall. It shattered and several bricks were thrown free leaving Frost to slump.

Hurriedly, Cooler flew over that sidewalk and brought his right leg around to meet the side of Frost's head. The blow hurled the Golden Arcosian through the air and further down the pipe. His back splashed against the water heavily, causing a series of waves to lap onto either side of the tunnel, before being launched further into the air with rebound of the water.

Frieza's elder sibling charged directly at him with a shoulder tackle driving Frost over a massive drainage pipe in the center of the network and against the wall. Frost's arms and legs splayed out to form a star-like shape while Cooler floated back to admire his work gleefully.

"You dare have the gall to call me a coward?" Cooler's knee fired out driving Frost's body deeper into the wall. Frost's red eyes shook in their sockets while his hands began to twist and rumbled from the collision.

"You're the coward, refusing the bend the knee to your emperor," his right hand shot out bashing Frost further into the wall still." You see, I am not as relentless as my brother. I would have gladly given you a swathe to rule over, but you refused not once, but twice!" a left hand swatted Frost free from the wall with a stream of bricks following behind him.

Cooler blitzed like a golden rocket. A series of booms lined the downward pipe as he pelted Frost side to side at speeds beyond comprehension. Frost's head and body contorted while they came upon a raging river in the depths of West City. The Golden Arcosian brought his left elbow around and threw Frost against the side of the chamber bouncing him from it and leaving Frost open for a straight kick. It struck Frost's head up throwing him higher into the air.

"So, now you must die. For not only opposing the Emperor of this Universe, but also the Demon Realm!" Cooler's index finger let loose a flurry of glowing Death Beams each one aimed for Frost's body.

Frost looked up with a blood laden smirk, a wave of purple ki firing up to throw the energy beams away and exploding out into a smoky plume that filled the room.

"It must get pretty lonely thinking of yourself as the Emperor of an entire Universe," Frost grunted his body splashing to the water below as Cooler's vision was obscured by the smoke." Because that type of mentality of what keeps you from realizing all of the allies that were willing to help you along the way," Frost's aura kicked to life appearing visibly through the smoke as he floated up.

"Allies that would understand a plan as reckless as letting your opponent beat you into the sewers over and over again," Frost's voice rose gleefully. His red eyes glowing with a malicious glee.

"What? This is part of your plan?" Cooler snickered folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, maybe you hit a bit harder than I thought but I knew if I could get you away from the others that I could beat you," Frost floated upward powerfully, his aura igniting fully.

"Geh, insolent!" Cooler grunted as Frost floated to be parallel to him.

"No, not insolent, intelligent. You probably have never had a real ally in your entire life, just minions, underlings that you can order around," Frost looked coldly forward as his purple blood stained his golden skin." But me, I was humbled and spared, given the chance to realize that there is more than just underlings and pawns. You may be stronger than I thought but there is no way that you can kill what I am," Frost huffed strongly, feeling every blow that had been dealt to him.

"Why is that? Because you have friends! They are all weaklings! Saiyans, Namekians, it matters not what race. All are beneath the might of the Arcosians," Cooler howled pointing his index finger forward.

Frost raised his own index finger and coldly stared." Maybe you shouldn't have so much pride. There is a lot to learn from the races that you belittle," Frost sternly replied.

"Like what?" Cooler's beam fired.

Frost's fired and the two beams cancelled one another out." That a fight isn't over until someone has fallen. You are already not taking me serious Cooler because you have been pounding away," Frost's finger released another beam of energy.

Cooler swatted it aside with a furrow and a scowl." But you need to realize that I am also a Frost Demon, and our durability is among the best in the Universe!" he roared charging.

"Hahaha! Yes, but a weak Arcosian is still killed by the strong! That is life, that is why my family was the strongest!" Cooler replied laughing his hand being pulled back.

'WHOOOM!' golden light escaped through a sewer cap in the middle of West City, a series of tremors rocking it among the other forceful blows. Their fight had just begun.

* * *

Katas stood atop one of the few surviving buildings overlooking the fray carefully.' _This is still bad. Without the opportunity to fuse, no matter how strong their teamwork is, Goku and Vegeta cannot beat Omega Shenron alone. And the Four Heavenly Kings are just a distraction to keep the pressure off Goku and Vegeta,_ ' he turned his glance across the city at the other raging battle.

' _I'm going to need to get involved soon, Krillin and Tien are not going to last much longer,_ ' he noted as the two Burst Kaioken wielders moved through the air squaring against their foes.' _And then there is Mirra Shenron. She is facing off with those five easily, she should be where I go first,_ ' he resolved as Broly's Super Saiyan form blasted by overhead dueling with a Masked Saiyan in the green glowing Legendary Super Saiyan form.

' _Right, and there are Masked Saiyans too. I cannot be passive anymore, my role of support is over,_ ' Katas kicked from the top of the building vanishing.

* * *

 _Katas assesses the situation realizing the dire straights the heroes are in. Across the map battles are raging and surely Jiren's sole victory is going to be something that turns the tide of the battle, but will it be enough? Can Goku and Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron? Are the Four Heavenly Kings going to survive? To find the answers stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** I hope the Final Kamehame at least did some damage to Omega Shenron. Did the Demon Realm kidnapped Baba._

 _ **A:** I cannot tell you what happened to Baba, but clearly it was not good._

 _ **R:** So first off, I just want to say absolutely amazing chapter, it started the Battle(s) off perfectly! Goten and Trunks being a tag-team is awesome, I still to this day believe they have the best syncing ability in the series besides Goku and Vegeta. Speaking of Goku and Vegeta, them facing off against Omega again was amazing, and I really can't wait to see how it turns out. I feel like as of now Jiren has the easiest fight, followed closely by 17 and 18, but even their fights aren't exactly easy. Uub is fully serious and ready to kick ass, so the rematch between him and Moro is going to be hype as hell I can tell. I can't wait to see how you continue to handle Rote and his current situation. I kind of get the idea that you are gonna have Yamcha make a final sacrifice and dooming himself to non-existence and getting Rote to Earth somehow, but besides that potential and far-fetched idea I have no idea what you might do. Frost vs Cooler is awesome, a true battle of Arcosian Ideologies I feel. As I always say, I can't wait for Next Weeks chapter!_

 _ **A:** I tried to give last chapter a big kick off feel and I'm glad that it worked. Goten and Trunks are pleasure to write, especially now that they're older and trained under several different people, I can do so much with them as fighters. I have a few plans before inevitably fusing them into Gotenks as well I can't wait to show that off when it happens._

 _Goku and Vegeta are not having it easy against their Shadow Dragon foe, as shown this chapter. I wonder how long they'll be able to hold out before being knocked unconscious or worst._

 _I cannot confirm or deny anything that is going to happen in Rote's character arc or Yamcha's near future._

 ** _R:_** _Will power levels be posted soon? Do Goku and Vegeta have Ultra Instinct Omen or Mastered Ultra Instinct?_

 _ **A:** At the end of the next chapter, I want to highlight some more of the fighting first, if that's okay. And they have the whole Ultra Instinct (Omen and Mastered it is just a matter of activating it)._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last, but I was in a bit of a rush to get it done,_

 _~Herodan3_


	39. Chapter 39

Rote placed his hands on his hips, black hair falling back as he looked at the sky." Want to try it one more time King Kai? Maybe she is asleep or something," Raditz's son growled knowing that the Earth was getting in trouble.

"The situation down on the Earth is dire. I can understand Rote," the observer deity of the North Galaxy sighed shaking his head. His antennae twitched and he focused." I'll give it one more try," King Kai focused intently on the old witch with a patient stare and a furrowed brow.

' _Baba, wake up! We need your help!_ ' the North Kai shouted to the witch's mind.

There was a pause before a voice finally replied.' _I respect your authority, King Kai, but you cannot keep trying to contact my sister. She is in immense danger right now._ '

' _Master Roshi?_ ' the blue skinned God raised a brow.

' _Yes, someone is troubling my sister, I am heading there now. Just don't expect anyone being given their day on Earth,_ ' the bald man said knowing that his sister was the only key to the afterlife.

 _'Alright,'_ King Kai scowled looking back to Rote.

"Rote, Yamcha, I have some terrible news," King Kai explained looking out into the horizons on the afterlife with a scowl. His hands folded behind his back linking together." Fortuneteller Baba is in deep trouble and she will be unable to help us at the moment. Apparently, the Demon Realm invasion planned for her," the deity said with a furrowed brow.

"What? Then, who's going to help her? Everyone is fighting!" Rote shouted clenching his fists tightly.

"I-I don't know Rote. This is going to be bad," Yamcha shook his head while King Kai went silent.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: A Hero's Legacy? Tien Shinhan!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Fifteen_**

* * *

Uub landed on the ground several hundred miles outside of West City. The reason for this landing site being quite clear by the deep trench that had been shredded across the planet's surface. The same trench being the lengthwise path where Moro had been blasted to after the point-blank Kamehameha that he had faced from the human's hands. Uub cautious as he was had to see the result himself, too much time had passed to allow Moro another second.

Sitting against an immense clod of dirt the blue goat stared forward. His red eyes were narrowed, and his mouth filled with labored breathing. Several burns and chars covered his muscular, youthful body and a faint stream of blood had escaped his nose. His hands were hanging limply while he watched Uub approach no sign of his outlandish energy to be seen externally at least.

"You wretched..." Moro muttered with a hateful snarl, pulling himself from the muddy ground. His blunt teeth ground together whilst his eyes shook with fury." Dai Kaioshin. You have annoyed me long enough with these tricks," Moro's right hand balled while his left raised to point at the human. Uub lowered into the Turtle Stance in preparation as the goat stepped forward.

"I'll end you," Moro sneered the clods of dirt that were at the side of the crater animating.

"What?" Uub looked down to find the earth moving sluggishly onto his right and left boots. These globs piled atop one another rapidly sticking closely to the brown skinned warrior's shoes and pants while also forming mounds that seemed to embed him.' _No good,_ ' Uub tried to fly up, but the gooey mass held him down, Moro's smirk growing as the mound behind him grew.

"Eh," Uub pulled his right and left hands off to the side, where a pair of yellow energy bullets formed." You think this is going to stop me?" Uub asked threw the two blasts at Moro.

Moro's balled fist opened, and the two energy bullets were sent flying into the sky. The mound behind him began to slosh forth to meet the trapped human." I do, because unlike last time I am going to choke the life out of you," from the mound of dirt a long tendril of mud extended reaching for Uub's throat at a speed incomparable to the typical moving speed the ground had taken on.

The thick mud-like dirt turned rigid the moment it bound around his next. Moro's magic glittered down it, transforming the mud into a chain of mystical metal that tightly compressed Uub's throat. The human's hands reached up and tried to pry it free, but it was tighter than he had anticipated and the few tenths of an inch he could move it were not enough for freedom.

"You, the almighty Lord of Lords, are going to die right now!" Moro shouted forming a blast of energy in his open hand. It crackled with dark discharge as its black core spun about into a purple blast. The mage's red eyes cruelly lit against the dark sky overhead while Son Goku's disciple attempted to peel himself free from the metal shackle around his neck. " This is the end!" Moro threw the blat forward.

As it approached it doubled in size chasing toward the warrior angrily. Its outer edge became alight with an ethereal blue flame that pulled rocks from the ground that swarmed about it as well. Then, blades of wind raced down being caught amid the earth and fire that danced around the attack. Inches away from Uub the ki took moisture from the air creating a dazzling stream of clear blue water amid the other three earthly elements. A truly planetary attack was being thrown at the trapped human and he lacked the ability to get out of its path.

'BROOSH!' the attack collided and Uub's body was assailed by a billowing pillar of blue flames. Grass that surrounded the crater scorched into blacken ash and the dark clouds overhead broke away. Uub's shout of agony overcame the burning heat and deafening sound as he struggled to free himself.

'BROOM!' next a giant barrage of rocks came rippling through the air, amplified by the attack's potency. Uub's body jostled back but failed to move far with the chain. his chocked voice raised against in a pained shout. Uub's head lashed back and forth in the few hundreds of a second the barrage laid into his orange covered frame. His muscles tensed tightly awaiting the next.

'VROOSH!' cutting wind escaped from the edges of the attack tearing his flash and blasting the other two elements away. His feet were pulled free from the muddy shackles that were holding him down, but the magical metal kept him dangling in place. Crimson could be seen running from his right and left arms down to the soil below as he struggled.

The last element let loose with a deluge of water. It splashed over Uub's body and washed away his torn gi top while almost dragging him free from the collar. Moro's sick glee continued as the sphere was next to strike his foe.' _This is the end, Dai Kaioshin,_ ' he laughed voraciously as the sphere finally met the doused, burned, buffeted, and cut human.

'CRACKAKOOOM!' the area in front of Moro was swallowed in the detonation of what one could call a corrupted Spirit Bomb. The planetary energy that he had absorbed raged outward across the landscape blasting the edges of the trench into oblivion while stirring the ground up like it was a bowl of soup. The darkness that loomed overhead grew deeper while the raging energy expanded for several miles around destroying everything that it had touched.

In the aftermath, a thick viscous fog wrapped across the battlefield with Moro standing proud overlooking a sparking crater." That is what you do not understand, Dai Kaioshin. Your magic alone was never a match for my own, you may be the better fighter but with the right magic and energy you are just another mortal!" Moro laughed floating into the air to take off.

The goat mage looked down at his hands confidently." There, he could not breath, nor did he have the time to heal off any of the damage like he had before. There surely was no chance of survival. Hahaha! I win Dai Kaioshin, and now this Universe belongs to Moro and the Demon Realm!" he shouted to the heavens laughing while stream of his dark magic brought forth lightning to pelt the landscape below.

Then, he heard something, a muffle voice choked by the smoke. His red eyes expanded with the sound of a fire crackling against wood and the wrapping of lightning against the air. A static crimson glow appeared amid the dark lightning in the bottom of the pit while winds began to howl as they flew past. Damage was being expanded upon long after his attack should have landed.

Before his evil eyes a familiar figure appeared. An apparition of someone that he had just laid to rest, now bearing the burning light of a crimson inferno. With teeth grinding together intending vengeance and untouched brown skin that should have been charred and bloodied. Somehow, it had weathered the storm he had released upon it. Somehow it survived enough to continue and regenerate.

"KAIOKEN!" the familiar voice of Uub roared and the crimson aura jumped to attention blasting the darkness away as his right hand found its place against Moro's cheek. The air cracked, fractured more accurately, with several dozen rippling rings of glowing red light. Spit escaped the edge of Moro's mouth as he tried to rationalize what had just transpired. He never got the chance, Moro's body blasting through the air at an alarming rate as his opponent vanished.

Uub flickered to the wayside of the mage, his right leg firing up. It struck the blue furred goat shooting him into the air. Moro flipped to a stop and a red rocket flickered in front of him striking away with a right forearm smash. It ground into the cheek of the goat smashing his face aside to throw him twisting. Uub's heels turned and he rocketed around in a spiral. Uub's left palm pushed into Moro's body thrusting him back several feet. The Kaioken wielding warrior snickered flashing at the goat hurriedly.

A flurry of punches struck before Moro could understand was what occurring. Uub's right fist smashed deeply into the chin of the goat, smashing his head up. A left handed strike batted Moro's head down driving him several feet away. Uub's orange covered left leg snapped forth into the gut of the red eyed mage making his mouth open. Uub removed his leg before striking away with another right handed strike that hurled the horned demon away.

Uub pushed off the air and gave chase disappearing through Moro as an afterimage. His right leg shredded into the back of the goat's back throwing him into the air with a furious burst of air. The mohawked warrior looked up and transitioned there quickly bearing an immensely pulled back leg. That kick crashed into Moro's lower jaw throwing him away with a chaotic burst of air. Moro looped through the air crazily while his right and left arms flapped about crazily.

Moro's body game to a stop where a black cloud turned into a cotton-like stopping pad the hampered any further impact.' _That ridiculous technique. It pushes his power up to a level that I cannot compete with even in my youthful stage,_ ' Moro winced feeling the accumulated damage hammer into his body fully now that he could register it.

' _However, if I were to take some energy from the planet, I could perhaps be able to rival him as I was when I used that Saiyan's power,_ ' Moro raised his right hand into the air as the blazing Uub floated in front of him.

Uub looked at him sternly, a pressure wave from his blazing body casting the dark cloud away and leaving Moro floating." You're not going to take any more life energy from this planet. Didn't I tell you? This is the end!" Uub pressed forth, body exploding with Kaioken energy before disappearing.

Moro's red eyes glowed and the dark clouds from below began to morph." You dare underestimate me!" he snickered as the billowing clouds turned into spikes that shot upward in a crazed matrix attempting to stop the blitz. Uub's red aura flickered between every spike with ease before continuing forward at peak speed ready to deliver another blow to the planet draining mage.

"Gah!" Moro shouted throwing his raised hand down. A cascade of lightning bolts shooting from the air and crashing against Uub's body with great momentum. Explosions followed and the blistering speed was stopped entirely as the bolts piled atop their target. The caprine entity crushing his teeth together.

"There, a few more moments," white energy from the Earth began to pull free from the ground drawing toward the goat's body. His food was approaching rapidly, and his opponent was otherwise occupied.

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Uub's voice rose and suddenly two energy blasts whipped from behind the goat. They spun into his back and exploded with a fierce flash. Throwing the aged warrior forward as his red eyes looked at the smoke cloud.

"How in the world could you manage that trick?" Moro snickered as the smoke clouds cleared, to reveal Uub floating with his arms crossed.

"You really should be careful about what you do with energy blasts," Uub noted lowering his arms as the damage from the lightning faded away.

"Those two attacks from earlier? I am impressed you had the concentration, but I am also furious at your continued existence!" Moro snickered clenching his fists realizing the energy he had gathered was dispersed. A dark exploded surged across his body and he growled at the human.

Uub tensed nodding his head and preparing to continue.

* * *

Krillin blasted by at full speed, his blazing aura wrapping the air with its brilliance. his hand though missed its mark as his short dwarf-like foe pushed his wrist away. A back elbow though blast beneath his gray bangs revealing the incense burns from those years ago. Krillin's head snapped backward and his mouth flung open with a pained and panicked gasp.

He bounced along the ground returning to a vertical base in time for a right palm to encompass his face. Sidra lifted Krillin up and slammed him down strongly against the asphalt below. Cracks spread out and Krillin's escaping breaths graced the inside of the dwarf's hand. Sidra hefted him up easily and released his grip timing a left handed punch with Krillin's descent the force of which throwing the human back.

Krillin's back struck the ground several times like a stone skimming over the water before he came to a stop against an elevated portion of land. His black eyes shook as the burning inferno of energy around him began to fizzle away. Sidra's image shifting multiple times with each step he used to approach the worn monk a somber glare in his eye.

Sidra opened a palm in front of the Turtle School graduate's prone body. Orange embers streamed free to form a twisting ball of ki that burned with a light that forced Krillin to squint." I wish it was easier than this. You'll find that this battle was never one that you could win warrior despite your immense power and skill. The Demon Realm is too deep, too fierce to avoid, if you had merely forfeited for you planet you would be spared," Sidra remarked with a heavy heart audible in his voice.

"Wait, so you're not one of them?" Krillin huffed his muscles screaming.' _Yep, the Burst Kaioken has already done a number on my body. Much longer and well, I won't hold up,_ ' he thought as Sidra sighed.

Sidra kept his hand pointing forth, the sphere's light reflecting off Krillin's face." No, I am from the Ninth Universe from a planet that bears many people that look like I do. And knowing my power the Demon Realm arrived, interested in recruiting the strongest, in conquering," Sidra explained flashing back to his rocky, snowy home world and its serenity." And I as the planet's greatest knew that from the beginning. There was no hope trying to fight them, a single wave of the opponent's hand and I would have been nothing more than dust. So, I chose preservation, the assured safety for surrender and obedience, as such here I am," Sidra explained heavy hearted as Krillin pulled himself up.

"Well, I can't say I know the situation, but your heart was in the right place," he pulled his right and left hands to his side while leaning against the elevated part of the city. His head leaned back as heavy breaths left his mouth." But just because you were trying to save your home doesn't mean that I'll give up my own. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I hope your planet will stay safe!" blue light exploded between the warrior's palms.

Sidra stepped back firing the blast forward." Er, you dare lull me? Perish!" the red bearded warrior shouted hurling the ki blasts forth at the short human.

"KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" Krillin roared his aura exploding behind him as the blast carved forward. The raised part of the city was flattened in the recoil as the beam clashed against Sidra's energy blast. Dredging electricity shredded out as Krillin pushed his hands against the energy sphere. His feet sunk into the breaking ground, teeth clenching as muscles screamed.

Sidra's palm expanded and the Burst Kaioken Kamehameha began to be knocked back." That is your attack that is an attempt to face off with me. I am sorry then; your full effort is not enough to claim victory here!" Sidra snickered as his energy blasts shredded through the front of the Kamehameha. Krillin's embedded feet throwing debris out as he braced against the energy.

 _'I've felt this type of pressure before, like when Beerus first showed up. He's on the level of a God of Destruction then?_ ' the orange donning human realized grinding his teeth together while sliding back. His knees began to buckle as the blazing crimson fire around him began to dwindle from his age and the strain on his muscles.

His left knee dropped to the ground as he pushed backward.' _Okay, body come on! I need you to hold up a little longer!'_ Krillin growled trying to push up while the orange sphere continued to cut through his attack.

"You have fought well, but you are dying here!" Sidra shouted pushing his blast further against Krillin's resistance.

"LIGHT GRENADE!" a deep booming tone echoed from Krillin's left side. Also, from his side a luminous blast of ki fired out toward the clashing beam and energy blasts. It detonated and shredded the two beams apart. Winds churned out and a white cape flapped in front of the former Orin Monk while a pair of stark black eyes looked toward the opponent that stood less than half the arrival's size.

Sidra hopped back to avoid his vision being obscured by the flowing billows of crude smoke, his beard flailing the wind realizing the opponent." You, you are superior to him in every way," the Universe Nine being replied sternly his hand raising against the warrior.

Krillin looked up, his body giving way from the stress." Geh? Katas, why'd you come to save me of all people?" the graying human asked looking to the back of the turban on the Namekian's head.

"You and Tien are currently the ones in the most danger. I may be a gambit to save you first, but it was my decision," the Namekian remarked looking to Sidra.

"Well, I'm glad you did. This could have been my last chapter if you didn't show up," the orange donning human laughed as Sidra kept composure opposite the Namekian.

Katas looked over his shoulder." You'll still need to clear out Krillin. This is still going to be a fight," the Namekian said clenching his fists. A glowing veil of white energy escaped from around his body turning a mystic purple as Sidra analyzed him.

"Perhaps you have reached a level like my own, but you are not here to surrender. As such, I will put you down!" Sidra charged and Katas stood his ground.

"I am not going to let that happen," his teeth ground and he prepared for impact.

In the air Quitela had gained the upper hand on Tien, beginning to batter his face aside with a string of punches and kick. The three eyed human grimaced as blood flowed from the corners of his mouth and welts began to form along his muscles. Quitela's diminutive stature provided immensely useful as he swung beneath a counter to deliver a thrust kick that shot his opponent through the air.

Tien stopped and Quitela was being him striking with an ax fist to the back of the head. The triclops shot down from the impact.' _How am I going to stop him? I cannot sense Divine ki so he could still be toying with me,_ ' the warrior growled as the cape attached to his tunic flapped about. He turned and looked back at the charging Quitela, who was entering with a diving stomp.

Thinking fast his index and middles fingers pointed forth to his forehead. The middle of his third eye glowing to release a rainbow-hued energy beam from the center. This Mystic Ray smashed into Quitela's feet shooting a stream of particles behind him and giving Tien a few extra moments to move away from the path of his opposition.

Through the remnant light Quitela came charging with an angry glare on his face." Why not just fall over? I'm going to kill you anyway!" the mouse chattered throwing his right hand forward.

Tien's left forearm swung out and knocked the smaller limb away with precision. His left foot swung up and crossed into Quitela's neck with a satisfying thwacking sound echoing after contact. His right hand soon traced over and jabbed out like pecking crane into Quitela's brow shooting him away. The towering human planted his left foot against the air and twisted on his toes gathering momentum on his right foot before it connected flush with his foe's temple. Quitela smashed away with a breaking blast of wind.

The yellow skinned mouse pulled to a stop several yards away, shaking his head." Why you!" shouting he began to charge away with Tien's hands entering a familiar position on either side of his face while his eyes closed.

"SOLAR FLARE!" the brilliant light ran out in every direction catching the charging Quitela in the eyes immediately. His movement halted while he grabbed his eyes, the suddenness clouding his sight with a series of black dots and shimmering sun-like afterglows.

Taking advantage Tien's gi tore just behind the shoulders. Two more muscular arms pushed free from his back fanning out to form an 'x'-shape with his naturally occurring two arms.' _The Four Witches are my best chance here. Two Burst Kaioken Shin Kikohos will do damage and perhaps end this before he gets the chance to get close enough to hurt me,_ ' he noted mentally slamming both sets of hands together and forming the diamond-shape of the Crane School's secret technique.

Between both sets of hands blazing red and yellow light began to spark as they were aimed at the blinded mouse. Veins throbbed along his arms because of the blazing Burst Kaioken that surrounded him. His breath escaped calmly as he brought his attention firmly onto the diminutive rodent adversary. Then, he spread his legs and prepared to fire.

"SHIN! KIKOHO!" he roared firing two diamond-like blasts of energy through the air. They were absolutely massive walls of ki that blasted across the sky at an alarming rate, their sheer area making escape nearly impossible.

Quitela's blind eyes opened free of their affliction to the looming attacks." Wha-what?!" he shouted as both energy waves blasted into his body. Heat and light escaped across him as they exploded. Winds pushed out and Quitela was flung through the air like a leaf during a heavy wind. His arms and legs flailed unknowing of Tien's position or the fact that he could fire more.

"KIKOHO!" Tien barked releasing another attack. It followed the same path through the air toward the confused and buffeted Quitela. Two more explosions wracked the planet and scarred the damaged ruins below. Clouds overhead pushed apart as Quitela continued to be knocked back by the impressively damaging attack.

Tien floated back grinding his teeth together. His raised hands crackled with further ki as Quitela came to a halt." KIKOHO!" with a devastating shout yet another rush of energy exploded free from the human's hands.

Quitela threw his right and left arms up in defensive, smoke streaming from his forearms. The blasts were about to ram into the diminutive frame of the mouse. The first leaving a blistering light that exploded through the air. His body pushed back and the air around him crackled pain rising in his body. The second blast tore through the crackling smoke drilling into the yellow mouse's defensive again. The air exploding with another dual Kikoho assault.

Tien's first set of arms dropped while crackles of Burst Kaioken faded out from along his body.' _Come on hold up, he isn't going anywhere!_ ' the triclops shouted at himself bringing his normal arms back to form. Teeth gnashing, he prepared yet another pair of attacks Quitela's body blitzing through the smoke covered in faint chars and burns.

"These tricks are not going to work on me any longer! I was almost planning on letting you live but now your death is all but assured!" the mouse chattered angrily while approaching at peak speed. his right hand drew back and Tien's eyes narrowed timing the distance between the two

His normal set of arms placed against Quitela's chest as the punch came swinging and his second set aimed downed from above." I'm not going down without a fight!" the energy in his hands began to escape as the fist carved through the air. Everything seemed slow motion, but in reality, the events were minute fractions of a second." KIKOHO!" Tien roared releasing the attacks in tandem deep into his rodent foe's face and body.

The incoming fist slipped by as the huge release of energy from Tien's initial set of hands threw the short being back. The explosive recoil crackled along Tien's arms dropping them in agony while the pair of arms granted by the Four Witches released its concealed Kikoho. This second burst of energy swallowed the stunned Quitela throwing both the mouse and the firer back hundreds of feet with a deafening explosion and cloud of smoke.

The three eyed human spun reckless to a stop where a skyscraper had once stood, his second pair of arms withering away while his normal hands shook at his side. Burst Kaioken energy expanded from his body uncontrollably while his teeth ground together. The technique always had drawbacks and they were showing in full after being mixed with the devastating Tri-Beam.

' _Those attacks were everything that I could muster,_ ' Tien huffed watching through the crackling smoke with his third eye carefully.

In the smoke, he instantly made out the frame of Quitela. The mouse was clutching at his left arm and bearing a bulbous welt over his left eye. Droplets of blood fell free from his arm to the ground below while a snicker caused his nose to sniff about. His torn pants flapped as his mouth hung open attempting to get some of the breath that had been knocked out by Tien's offense.

( ** _Cue Tien vs Cell Theme_** )

"Why do you insist on resisting? Just die already!" Quitela chattered his tone unhinged and in pain. His teeth gnashing together as he did so, the smoke blowing away from in front of him.

Tien looked at him and gulped. Every muscle in his body was screaming from using the Burst Kaioken for an extended period of time and his heart raced from the exertion of the rapid Kikoho usage." I have to protect this planet for threats like you," Tien replied balling his fists in quiet anguish. Red light burned across his pained muscles expanding out in another Burst Kaioken display.

"Well, you've failed!" Quitela rocketed forth. His right hand buried deep into Tien's exposed stomach, doubling the warrior over. The three eyed human shuddered from the blow as trickles of blood ran from his mouth before turning into a river." There's no need to take the righteous route here, it is surrender or die! And you chose to die!" a ki blast shot through Tien's stomach and out of his back.

Then, the visage before Quitela faded away, the blood and spittle vanishing with it." Wha-what?" the mouse turned his head to find Tien hanging there in the air, hands forming a diamond shape.

"I am only to die on my terms! I may be a pothole, but for someone like you that is all it takes!" Tien roared, the center of his palms filling with a glowing white light opposed to the normal crackling gold. His three eyes slumped slightly from the agony. His life force burned between his palms as he shouted the attack name for the final time." NEO SHIN KIKOHO!" Tien roared the potent blast of light escaping from his hand.

Quitela's arms crossed in defense and his eyes shook. His aura exploded out as the white blast struck against him. It exploded and the heat of the attack engulfed his body and shot far beyond it, tearing through the clouds and opening a path to the clear blue sky. The combat down below silence in the screaming roar of the detonation as Quitela disappeared in the attack.

Tien's eyes closed after the strenuous detonation, the radiance of his Burst Kaioken snuffing out like a candle's flame. His stoic features were smiling as he dropped through the air without a hint of control. Every muscle despite screaming mere seconds prior was filled with a comforting warmth; a warmth he had never felt before. His worries disappeared with the pain and then he hit the ground.

That was the spot where the life of the Crane Hermit's star pupil ended. The pupil that had pushed away from the discipline of wrongdoing and assassination to rise as a hero. Tien Shinhan the triclops that opposed King Piccolo, the Saiyans, the entirety of a galactic army and its tyrant Frieza. Tien Shinhan, founder of the Tenshin Style, fell on the battlefield for the final time.

' _I'll see you soon, Yamcha,_ ' Tien's final thought as his mind filled with blackness.

Katas, amid his clash with Sidra, paused, the explosion filling the air." Tien...rest well..." he said slowly while dodging a strike from Sidra. Neither had been going too seriously at this point but Katas turned to Sidra.

"I see it now, there really is no wagering with you. Fine, I'll end this," Katas shouted a blazing purple hue exploding from his already massive aura. Sidra floated back calmly, eyeing the increasing power of his Namekian foe. Faint marks of the purple light played across the Namekian's body causing his muscles to grow slightly and his height to increase by a few inches.

"I wonder if you can," Sidra prepared to reengage.

They took off, throwing fists into one another's faces.

* * *

Caulifla pushed up from the ground, blood running from the corners of her mouth as she struggled to pull herself up.' _Damn it, what the hell is she? We're getting thrown around like trash,_ ' Caulifla growled brashly in her mind trying to pull up from her all-fours position.

Before she could Mirra Shenron's foot smashed into the back of her head. Caulifla's arms gave way and she cratered the ground with her left cheek. The Shadow Dragon began to chuckle while looking down at her." There's no idiot to jump in the way this time! So just die already!" Mirra Shenron growled her right hand opening to reveal a blue sphere preparing to crush into the Universe Six Saiyan.

"Don't go calling Keru an idiot. She's..." Caulifla pushed her hands against the ground. She tried to rise, but the foot against the back of her skull prevented that from doing much." She's my best friend, closer than a sister!" the Saiyan complained the blood running from her mouth pooling against the ground.

"Best friend? Sister? Excuses to hold yourself back that's all those words are!" Mirra ground down, pushing Caulifla down again." BIG BANG-" a green energy disk whipped through the air smashing between Mirra Shenron's eyes.

'BWOOOSH!' a spiraling dome of green energy ripped out throwing the Shadow Dragon from Caulifla's back. Cracks spread through the ground as the explosions force traveled through the air. Discharge streaking out just over the downed Caulifla.

Mirra's red eyes glowed and the light faded away. She bore no signs of damage from the energy attack, instead she grinned looking down the broken street to find the source of the attack." Clinging to a friend like that? Pathetic they are just excuses," Mirra shouted to the figure standing opposite of her.

That figure was Keru, slouched over with her right arm dangling limply at her side. Her red attire was shredded revealing the black shorts that sat beneath her skirt and a portion of her bosom. Blood ran from numerous seeping burns across the Saiyan's stomach and face, further bleeding running down her nose and chin. Her Super Saiyan hair flailed about wildly in the recoiling wind of her blaster shot.

"Don't bully sis, no one bullies sis," Keru growled her left hand clenching to release a blazing green energy field. Her muscles swelled with the ki and the cracks at her feet chattered with a verdant light she spurned forth. Discharge rushed about as her blonde hair fanned out in every direction obtaining a matching greenish hint to the aura. Her blue eyes shook and vanished with the rising of her ki.

"HAAAAA!" much like the Brolys that were currently battling somewhere over the Earth. Keru ascended beyond the genetics of the Saiyan race and even the lauded Super Saiyan form. Her power climbed up and reached a state that only a select few would ever feel. The state of Legendary Super Saiyan, the Berserk Super Saiyan.

"You heard me! Leave sis alone!" Keru rushed down the street like a rocket, drawing the ire of the beaten down Bra, Cha, and Pan.

"She's probably our best bet," Bra muttered trying to stand up and failing.

Pan fell against a piece of debris." Yeah, I think so too. It'll take time for us to fuse."

Cha seconded that while nodded against the remnants of a car." Yep, good luck."

'THUUUM!' Keru's raging green hand met the single raised palm of the Shadow Dragon. Spiral waves of verdant light spread out from the point of impact, but Mirra Shenron failed to budge more than a few inches while resisting the blow.

"Well, this is a new Super Saiyan form. But your arsenal of hair colors makes no difference," Mirra snickered lowering Keru's fist, and a result her body, to a more level position.

Keru pushed off and slammed her left hand into Mirra Shenron's face. The ground behind the Shadow Dragon broke apart and exploded free and her chin tipped back. Keru lowered her hand and smashed her knee into the Shadow Dragon's stomach. Mirra doubled over with the blow a rippling force blasting through the black dress she was wearing. Her ashen skin glistened as Keru hammered against her chin and sent her shooting into the air.

Keru's knees bent and she fired off. A right hook smashed Mirra Shenron's chin up straightening her wavering flight. Streams of water vapor ripped by as Keru's leg carved into Mirra's abdomen yet again. The gray skinned Shadow Dragon doubled over and blasted away. The vaporous streams around her face concealed her features but Keru kept chasing.

The Legendary Super Saiyan pummeled the Shadow Dragon. Ferocious rings of green light exploded through the air as Keru cut loose with unrestrained Legendary Super Saiyan energy. Her skirt tore further when her body flipped over itself, a kick crushed against Mirra Shenron's cheek. The Shadow Dragon glittered with the green light and rocketed down toward the ground.

Universe Six's battle ready Saiyan shot down drilling her left forearm against Mirra Shenron's chest. The female Shadow Dragon blistered over the landscape, disrepair following the entire path that she took along the way. Torn tons of asphalt flew like bits of sand in a sea breeze, the thicker pipes and wires beneath the ground tearing like tissue. Keru pulled up and let momentum drag Mirra Shenron away several gas lines breaking and releasing fiery plumes that seemed to pile onto the damage that Keru dealt.

"Hell yeah Keru!" Caulifla cheered through bleeding teeth, having reached a sitting position.

Pan pushed up walking a few steps before falling to her knees." No, that isn't enough," Pan noted.

"What are you talking about? A few more like that and your little dragon friend's gone," Caulifla pointed out as Keru threw a green ki blast forward.

It exploded casting a shimmering glow of green across the sector of the city they were fighting within. Cracks spread from the epicenter blazing with the green ki as they had when Keru transformed. Whirling winds of green energy pressed out throwing the struggling Pan back a few steps while Caulifla held her ground narrowly. Teeth grinding in a broad grin.

"See, no worries," Caulifla laughed patting the broken ground with a chuckle.

"We knew Keru wasn't going to be enough," Bra pulled herself up, her boots sliding apart with her bowing legs." But, Mirra has her way outclassed."

"What are you talking about? You are hyping this Dragon up way too much," the Saiyan from Universe Six remarked placing her hands on her hips.

Pan pushed up to a kneeling position." Mirra Shenron changes when she is near negative energy. When we fought her for the first time, she went from a demure character to someone that was cocky and sadistic. She's just playing with Keru right now, those attacks would flatten any of us, but to Mirra they barely register," she spoke of the Shadow Dragon.

Cha stumbled forward shaking her head." Caulifla, we're going to need your help, maybe the five of us can open something up for a fusion to happen," Yamcha's daughter pleaded while the fading light of Keru's energy blast faded away.

"Seriously? You guys are pulling my leg, no one is just going to shrug that off," the downed Super Saiyan Two shook her head as the smoky billows continued to flow by.

Mirra Shenron's frame pushed up amid the debris and smoke, the fires snuffing out with a gale of wind from her released dark energy." Stronger than I expected, but seriously? You are just not a factor here. Maybe if you could transform further, or happened to be that Saiyan," the Shadow Dragon gestured to the green stream in the air. Broly's shouts and grunts against his doppelganger filling the air with primal rage." You could have beaten me."

"But as you are now, you would need to fuse with your little friend there to even be a threat. And even then, the help I got from the Demon Realm is more than enough to make sure a fusion is not going to overcome me," Mirra taunted coldly kicking from the ground and blitzing the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Her red eyes glowed with a blazing blue hue, a matching aura exploding across her body." Let me show you!" her right fist rocketed out bashing Keru across the cheek.

The Legendary Super Saiyan spat a stream of blood from her mouth. Her eyes began to water from the single blow as Mirra Shenron floated in front of her." Shut up!" Keru swatted out with a punch.

Mirra Shenron caught it harmlessly and flicked Keru between the eyes. Her body was thrown back with an explosive force stopping when a glowing blue field cut in the way behind her.

Her was far smaller than the Legendary Super Saiyan but carrying an immense aura and desire to protect. The blazing blue ki surrounding his body tinged with faint flickers of gold while he helped Keru aside. Saiyan Armor, native to Universe Six, clung to his body and a pair of black wristbands tied around his wrists. A glimmer of confidence was in his Divine eyes while his hair bristled in the breeze.

"I would not be touting the Demon Realm if I were you," Cabba's voice rang causing Keru to look back at him." Because they may have given you a class-up to the Divine level, but it means nothing against someone that got there through their own hard work," Cabba continued.

"You mean-" Keru muttered her blank eyes staring at the strongest Saiyan in Universe Six.

"She was playing with all of you this entire time. The Demons from the Demon Realm like toying with their opponents and showing the least effort possible. But she's not going to be able to do that against me," Cabba balled his fists garnering Mirra's attention.

"I heard stories about you from Pan and the others, Cabba. You could be interesting," Mirra snickered her dark aura expanding. This revelation of her full dark ki caused any traces of her power to disappear completely casting the dark clouds overhead into disarray with a laser-like pillar of sheer negative energy to push them apart.

Cabba entered his Elite Stance, something that matched Vegeta's to a tee." I'll make sure to end this quickly then. You are a friend of Raditz and Vegeta's," the Divine Super Saiyan gestured directing Keru non-verbally to lower to the ground.

"Do try, I'll enjoy this," Mirra smirked taking a stance that mimicked Son Goku and that of the Turtle School. Her arms poised confidently while her feet stood flat against the air like it was terra firma.

"No, you won't," the Saiyan Elite replied charging forward.

* * *

Seventeen glanced to Oren, before staring at Eighteen's possessed frame. His right hand reached up to his right ear and he flicked a lock of raven hair away." Let me tell you about a little secret. You could have taken over either of us and this result would not change. You're both going to die," Seventeen said before vanishing from sight.

"Haha! You hear that sis? He's pretty confident." Oren charged throwing a series of punches at the cyborg. Seventeen flowing through them with a passive look on his face as the blows ripped past his head.

Seventeen kneed Oren in the stomach, ducking his head in the process. Eighteen's leg shot over his head in that moment as well placing Kamin to his rear with a smile on her face." Yeah, Oren, too bad he doesn't know who he's dealing with!" she turned around placing the heels of her hand together where a crackling sphere of energy appeared.

"Oh, but I do," Seventeen muttered as the blast struck his back, consuming him in a stream of blustering smoke and wind.

* * *

Toriko and the Four Heavenly Kings opposed their duplicate of Omega Shenron. Its laughing visage no different from the one currently meeting Son Goku and Prince Vegeta's best offense on the other side of the city like it was nothing.

"They're giving everything they have! Let's go!" Toriko pushed forth from the fallen building he was standing upon. Cracks raced through it and he approached heavily. His body burned with a multicolored order of energy surrounding his body. His blue haired waved while the Four Kings channeled their energy to the leader of the party as he went after the duplicate Omega Shenron.

"You aren't going to keep your distance?" Omega's duplicate laughed. His red eyes turned to the distance where Goku and Vegeta danced around their Omega Shenron rapidly trying to strike at him.

Toriko sprang into the air preparing to bring down with a heavy punch." How else could I beat you senseless?! NAIL PUNCH!" Toriko's hand exploded with a blue light. A spike-like glow sparked around his hand amplified by the power of his allies. Omega Shenron looked up as the hand came down chuckling at the sight of Toriko's massive frame rushing through the air.

'THUUUM!' it drilled deeply into the center of the Dragon's forehead. rings of pressure spun out from the center of the gray skinned Dragon's face drilling pressure down into the surface of the planet. Churning winds shifted by billowing across the landscape with powerful force. The Shadow Dragon though seemed to stand firm against the attack, Toriko's force ringing across the body of the warrior.

Toriko pulled back springing several feet away. Omega's feet were resting against the sole piece of elevated land that remained after the impact to his face. Concentric rings of force spun out from the point of impact." That is what you call beating me senseless?" Omega snickered laughing as the blue haired warrior walked backward with his heavy boots stepping back.

"Hey, I haven't started yet!" Toriko pushed forward wreathed by his ally's energy. His left hand straightened and smashed into the center of Omega Shenron's chest. Force boomed out and it barely phased the imposing creature, his red eyes looking down.' _That should have done something! We're in way better shape than when we started against the other Shadow Dragon_ ,' Toriko growled thrusting his right hand out.

Omega's right hand swiped out, grabbing the punch from the towering warrior. Flicking his wrist Omega brought Toriko to his knees, a cracking sound escaping his wrist." Let me guess what you're thinking, how could can he shrug off these attacks? They worked so well on Actaeon Shenron even when we were beaten up," Omega snickered retching Toriko's wrist further.

"The answer to that is simple and your ki sense should point that out. Actaeon is vastly beneath me and your attacks were never effective on him, it was the Hakaishin that balanced out the fight in your favor!" the gray Shadow Dragon duplicate sneered bringing his right knee forth while Toriko's head dropped the glistening four-fold aura around him vanishing.

"FOUR HEAVENLY KING'S VOICE CUTTER!" a supersonic boom hammered through the air and a sweeping blade of crimson energy soared forth. It burst the air hundreds of times over as it smashed into the Shadow Dragon's chest. Debris shot out in a ring from the point of impact as thunder rumbled across the black skies and tremors rocked the Earth.

Omega stood his ground against the wave of energy pushing into his chest, the ground at his feet warping and breaking away. Then, Zebra's foot appeared in the air in front of his face, leaping over Toriko. The blow connected with Omega Shenron's cheek freeing Toriko's hand and throwing the Shadow Dragon fully into the force of the Voice Cutter.

"I'll take things from here, I'm the muscle of the operation after all," Zebra cracked his knuckles the sound ringing through the air like thunder." I know that wasn't enough so stop the charge, I hate it when your punks sit back and stew arrogantly," the magenta haired man snickered as Toriko clutched his burning wrist.

"Zebra you can tell now too, he isn't a push over," the blue haired man pressed up looking at his scarred towering ally.

"Yeah, our attacks barely scratched the other one. This is going to be interesting," Zebra grinned as Omega bowled forth in a blacken cloud.

The charging Omega rushed into Zebra's body and the man had no chance to react. His stomach was filled with a barrage of rapid punches before a black bolt rocketed into his chin and threw him into the air. Omega's left hand touched the ground twisting it rapidly as he fired upward. His left hand carved into the side of the scar faced fighter's face drawing blow while hurling him away in a drunken tumble.

Zebra found balance and growled." Sound Armor!" he mumbled a red field shoring up across his body. The air vibrated with the whisper as he began to fall to the ground Omega Shenron's duplicate looking down from above with a chuckle. His boot touched the ground and he slid backward, the blood along his face streaking to the battered streets in droplets.

"Beat Knuckle," another whisper. His right arm bulked up to four times its normal size, or at least the red energy around it did. Coils of air burst out like the faint bumps of a subwoofer. His narrowed eyes looked up as Omega stared down upon him.

"Let's see you shrug this off!" his toe tapped, and he flashed into the air, right hand drawn back.

'BOOM!' thunder burst out as the punch smashed into the side of Omega Shenron's face. Cloud exploded dozens of times as the raging noise continued to echo through the air.

Zebra yanked his right fist back and slammed into Omega's face again. It burst with a booming tone and Omega's face tilted ever so slightly. Another right hand smashed against the Shadow Dragon. Then, another, and another. And another. And another. Each releasing the thunderous sky-splitting boom of the first. Omega's face though was barely budging from the assisted strike.

' _Cocky huh?_ ' Zebra grinned, his scarred cheek showing the smile's gleam." HEAVENLY BEAT KNUCKLE!" his fist grew yet again, now dwarfing his body as it opposed the Shadow Dragon." ORAAAHH!" he roared throwing it forth at Omega Shenron's face.

Omega's frame flickered upon impact. ripples of red energy spread out from the collision point, Zebra's sound armor breaking away in the recoil of the strike as the Beat Knuckle faded. He flipped through the air from the blow back attempting to lock eyes with the imposing Shadow Dragon again. His boots braced and he continued to look around expecting a crater to spread out.

There was no crater, only an immense pain. A black beam of ki carved through Zebra's torso blood shooting from his mouth and splattering down his chin. His eyes shook as he looked down at the open hand placed against his chest. The ashen skinned Shadow Dragon taking up his entire field of vision. Beads of black began to fade in from either side clouding his pupil and causing the blood flowing from him to run cold.

"I wonder if taking one of the four out of the equation lowers their collective power? Care to test that out for me?" Omega grinned looking through the hole in Zebra's chest as he fell from the air. Omega's other hand opened, and a glowing sphere of black-red energy appeared." Zebra?" he finished his point shooting the beam down over the Heavenly King.

His mouth was agape with a flash of red light before there was nothing. Every inch of his body burned in the negative energy that traced his body. His shirt and clothes disappeared first in the agonizing billionths of a second that carried out like tireless hours. His blood went completely cold and then his blackened vision cut straight to nothingness. There was no escaping the smiting from the hands of the Shadow Dragon, the end, Omega,

Omega chortled as the black smoke blew into nothingness, where not even ashes remained of the Universe Eight warrior. His spiked knuckles clenched into fists as he felt the gathered anger and ki of the other Heavenly Kings." Well, it does appear that my theory was correct. Even with the four of you each could only share a portion of their power, and without one the two that are sharing their power cannot compensate. This is easier than taking candy from a baby," Omega laughed at the Heavenly Kings sickly.

Coco's right hand rose, and a band of golden and then blue light stretched across a purple spike. That spike turned into a giant sphere of dripping poison that bore a jagged edge and an apparent green acidic tip that rested on the edge. His turban blasted off as his hair began to turn a pale white." You're going to pay Omega; this attack is going to hit you with the rare poisons of an entire Universe. Some of which, I don't even have an antibody to!" Coco's feet walked forth crushing into the ground.

"HELL POISON MOLD SPEAR!" Coco shouted throwing it forth like a javelin at the stoic Shadow Dragon. Omega watched as it tore through the air, the fabric of space rippling like acid as it tore force. Clouds burst into plumes of smoke that faded as the spear trailed beneath them, the other Heavenly Kings preparing to support in any possible way.

"You're going to get a Full Course all of our anger!" Toriko sprang up now bearing a purple and golden aura as it faded from around Coco. His right leg shimmered with a blinding blue light." LEG KNIFE!" he threw his leg out throwing the energy blade beside the Mold Spear toward the stoic Shadow Dragon.

He landed and threw both hands forward." TWIN DIVINE FORK!" twin tridents followed ripping alongside the other attacks while Omega snickered unconcerned by the energy they were showing.

"LEG KNIFE BOOMERANG!" Toriko's other leg shot out throwing another energy blade forth, carving the air like a chisel.

Toriko's right hand shimmered with the combined energy of his fellow Heavenly King's all of which centering around his index finger. His feet banged against the ground as he pulled his hand back like someone going for a poke." INFINITE NAIL GUN!" he threw his arm out shooting a spike of energy free from it meeting the other attacks on their path to meet the Shadow Dragon duplicate.

"Bring all the attacks you'd like; this makes no difference!" Omega laughed beginning to pull back in an attempt to avoid. His right and left arms suddenly pulled to the side by some unseen force." What?" he tried to move them while his right and left legs splayed out star-like as well. His body being pulled as if it was on strings.

"I am not the most offensive, but you are not taking my allies and their hard work for granted!" Sunni mentioned amid the combined blazing energy of his friends. His feet stalwart against the ground while his multi-color hair reached out in a golden mane locking the Dragon in place.

"Bastard!" Omega roared as all of the attacks met his body. The air filled with a gaseous cloud first as the spear met the Shadow Dragon's hard flesh. It failed to pierce him, but it did result in a toxic brew becoming airborne. Acidic droplets stretched down his flesh falling to the ground below and dripping into it. Omega's muscles pulling to get away beginning to slow.

"What?" Omega shouted as the first Leg Knife crashed into his chest, breaking the Mold Spear to pieces. It blasted wind behind him for several hundred feet stretching the open air for several dozen miles in the process." Gah!" he complained as the second Leg Knife bashed into his body and bounced off, a red line appearing along his body as his flesh gave way.

That split energy blade looped back around and caught the duplicate Shadow Dragon between the spikes on his back. His head leaned back, and his mouth opened in the surprise. A shiver rolled down his spine. Toriko's best was yet to happen though as the Nail Gun found its place in the cut that lined his chest.

A barrage of sound waves exploded out from the point of impact, shaking the planet and throwing the hair of Sunni to its limit. The warrior from Universe Eight held his ground knowing that his hair was pushed beyond its strength. His knees began to shake as the impacts ripped through the body of the Shadow Dragon duplicate and beyond.

'PHOOSH!' Sunni's hair shredded from his head in a jagged tear from the force of the explosion. He was thrown backward hundreds of feet while his allies suffered the same way. Debris and dust spread out across them, the battles occurring elsewhere paying little mind to their combat.

Toriko looked up grinning as the smoke faded and nothing but loose strands of hair fell to the ground. His teeth ground together as he realized his right and left arms lacked any sort of feeling." It took everything we could to put him down, but we managed somehow," he laughed looking to Coco, who drew himself up from the ground.

His gray hair was accompanied by wrinkles upon his face and a pale white sheen over his eyes." I cannot sense his electromagnetic waves anymore. He is dead, but those glassy shards on the ground show that indeed we were fighting the false one," Coco muttered pointing to the broken glass like a construct of Mirra's would leave behind.

Sunni held his tattered messy hair and cried." Which means that if we were fighting the real deal he'd still be standing right?" he ground his teeth together looking at Coco, who turned his cataract struck eyes to where Goku and Vegeta had fought. A series of explosions causing their electromagnetic waves to disappear.

"Yes, both of them...just died," Coco said as Toriko looked over.

"D-died? How?" Toriko shouted noticing a figure touch down behind the Shadow Dragon with a powerful aura.' _And more importantly who is that?_ '

* * *

 ** _(Parallel to the beginning of the previous...)_**

Vegeta and Goku looked at one another and nodded." Alright, Kakarot, let's do it!" Vegeta shouted shooting from the ground. The wind blew his calm Divine Super Saiyan hair as he drew his fist back.

"Right! You and me together Vegeta!" Son Goku roared shooting forth powerfully. Much like his ally his mastery of the form prevented any leakage of extra ki, eyes focusing squarely on the Shadow Dragon.

"Dadada! HAA!" Vegeta shouted throwing a series of punches forward. Omega Shenron dodged the right hand shredded for his chin casually. Vegeta's left whipped in next and Omega sided away from it, the torn tee shirt blowing in front of his face. Vegeta wound back with a right handed strike preparing to strike the gray Shadow Dragon again at full force. Omega's head weaved around it and his right leg began to come around for a kick.

Son Goku traded spots with his rival throwing a right jab at the Shadow Dragon's body. The devilish creature grinned pushing through the punch casually as Goku grunted for his next blow. the left handed blow missed too going across the broad chest of the dodging warrior as he slipped by. The blue haired Saiyan swung his right leg around from behind attempting to meet Omega's cheek." HAAA!" he shouted expecting some impact only to find Omega pushing through it with no effort whatsoever to remain untouched.

Omega chortled keeping arms over his chest uncaring." Well, I thought this place was to become my grave, bring it on you two," Omega snorted releasing his dark aura in a powerful display.

"Oh yeah, well here we come!" Goku shouted spinning beside Vegeta with hand drawn back.

Goku threw his right hand and Vegeta threw his left and the Shadow Dragon moved through both blows effortlessly. Their knees pressed up in tandem as well and outside of the hurricane of wind that blustered from them there was no contact with Omega. Those knees pushed down and they came forth with a pair of punches yet again with Omega flickering out of their sight.

They turned at the same time with a pair of kicks, Omega's arms blocking them instantly with ease. From there they vanished, filing the air with a series of invisible explosions. Their fists were furious and blurry, they had to be, but there was nothing solid following. The dazzling bursts of sound were hollow contacts that followed faint shifting noises as if their foe retreated away.

When Omega did appear, his head was moved to the left side, then the right, with Goku and Vegeta shooting past him. Wind pushed through the Saiyans' tattered attires and they charged back in with stereo kicks. Omega pushed Vegeta's kick to the right and Son Goku's to the right. The Saiyans spun with the movement and off the tips of their toes pressed their legs back at Omega Shenron.

His red eyes rolled casually while avoiding the strikes. Goku leaned forth first swinging a left hand upward gunning for the spiked chin of the Shadow Dragon. Omega weaved backward and Vegeta's right black boot appeared coming for a crushing kick to the forehead. He leaned down bashing into Bardock's son's defense shooting Vegeta over. The Prince of Saiyans looped quickly in the air striking at the Shadow Dragon from behind with an ax fist. Omega's body flickered out of the way and Vegeta carried into Goku, who pushed him off.

Both Saiyans did not respond to this, instead pushing after Omega again. The Saiyans' hands turned to a barrage of blurs that waved at the Shadow Dragon flashes of force filling the air. Omega's gray skinned frame moved through the blows at a greater speed mocking every inch of the progress with a nonchalant chuckle. Goku and Vegeta pushed back scissoring their legs toward either side of their Dragon foe.

Omega's arms swiped down pushing them away in a gust of wind." Without fusing you have no chance of beat me, and like I said there is no chance of you fusing!" the Shadow Dragon laughed charging the warriors.

Vegeta's stomach was hammered into with a thrust kick. The Shadow Dragon's foot appeared through his back with a brutal cracking sound filling the air. Vegeta's blue eyes shimmered in agony as a wad of spit flew from his mouth, twisting about with tinges of blood in it. Omega grinned as the blasting kick shot the Saiyan opposing him away at a brutally fast speed. The ground cratering where Vegeta landed several thousand yards away.

"Vege-" Goku's stomach was drilled into with a left jab. The blunt spikes atop Omega's fists shredded into the tattered gi and into the Saiyan's toned abdomen. Tears appeared along the corners of his eyes while an audible exhalation followed. His muscles convulsed and a blast of air shot the Saiyan back uncontrollably forcing his arms and leg to flap around.

Omega snickered folding his arms over his chest, red eyes scanning for the pair of Saiyans snidely." Well, well, come and get me Goku and Vegeta. I never got the chance to thank you for giving me life in the first place! I'm sure that your deaths will have that bit of thankfulness in them!" Omega taunted laughing while bringing his head back.

Vegeta's frame came shooting forth. His right boot smashed down against Omega Shenron's cheek throwing him down to the rubble strewn streets below with a blistering burst of air." Gah, don't mock us Omega! You may be strong, but you have an ego that outmatches that!" the heels of his hands met together a flurry of golden energy bullets streaming down as the Shadow Dragon looked up.

'BOOM! BOOOM! BOOOOM!' the streams of explosions grew louder as Vegeta pilled the attacks down. His rage filled attack piled up into a spiraling dome of golden ki that spread out through the desolate remnants of West City like a second sunrise.

'Flick!' the air behind him buzzed and a sharp pain came into the Saiyan's kidneys.

"Has that ever worked Vegeta?" Omega asked removed his elbow from the Saiyan's spine. He did not give the Saiyan Prince a chance to answer before bringing his right leg around. Vegeta's left cheek compressed and flapped from the force while the pain slowly registered on the Elite warrior's face. The air around him seemed to warp and then he smashed into the ground fracturing it.

"Omega!" Goku shouted his right hand soaring into the Shadow Dragon's cheek. Blue light spurned from the impact site flashing over Omega's face and buffeting the ground while his red eyes sidled over to the Divine Super Saiyan.

"Pfft, is that it?" Omega jostled his head aside. His left leg swung out smashing into the hasty guard of his Saiyan foe and throwing him skyward with a deafening boom.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shot from the ground to float beside his ally.

"Man, he hits really hard Vegeta. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up, this is just him being casual with us," the blue donning Saiyan huffed heavily as Omega rolled his neck.

Omega appeared in front of them immediately, his fists buried deep in their guts. As they hacked spit from their mouths, he looked at both Saiyans joyously." How nice of you to notice, time for the fun begin," Omega snickered pulling his hand free from Vegeta's stomach.

The Saiyan Prince began to fall backward with a gag. Not willing to allow that the ashen Dragon slung Son Goku down from the right side aiming for Vegeta. The two Divine Saiyans crashed together with a boom, their bodies shooting toward the ground. Before they could land, he appeared beneath them casting a black inferno around his leg as it fired up. Vegeta's kidneys suffered the impact while he and the piled Goku were thrown into the air with a fury.

Omega shot from the ground booting Son Goku from atop Vegeta's body with a pumping left kick. The blue gi flapped as the Earth raised Saiyan streamed away, Omega's eyes darting to the Saiyan Prince. The Shadow Dragon's right forearm bashed into Vegeta's face in a modified lariat. His flaming blue hair flipped through the air crazily.

Vegeta's flipped frame found itself surrounded by the vastly superior Omega Shenron. The large Shadow Dragon darted across his body several times juggling him back and forth. Flickering images of his movement sin these passes shown through the air. The Saiyan Elite being batted back and forth like a cat toying with a mouse by open palm slaps by the imposing Shadow Dragon. The final strike coming and a right handed strike to the left side that folded Vegeta in launching him toward son Goku.

The Shadow Dragon flickered above Vegeta and smashed him straight down. The impact hammered Vegeta and Goku into one another immediately, their blue haired heads knocking together at their bodies contorted. Blasts of wind rocketed out as they spun to the ground, the grinning Omega fanning his right and left hands out of his chest causing a woody sprout on the ground to explode upward.

It exploded into a massive hundred foot tall tree that bashed the pair of warriors into the air again. Vegeta rolled from Son Goku's body and into the tree while the Saiyan raised on Earth continued to shoot into the air." That technique is one of Terra Shenron's not that you can understand that," the horned Dragon laughed shooting instantly to be above Son Goku.

An elbow jab from the right side pierced Son Goku's right shoulder with the spike attacked to the Shadow Dragon's arm. A pained scream escaped the barely conscious warrior before being silence by a straight left. His cheek wrapped upward from the sharp punch, his entire body snapping away with the movement. Omega blitzed after him, driving a kick into his ribs to fling him higher into the air.

Spiked fist dug into the peach complexion of the Earth raised warrior hammering his body with unyielding force. Spit and blood mixed while shooting from his mouth. The immense gap in their power proving quite overwhelming. Omega brought an ax fist down into Son Goku's stomach shooting him at the ground like a rocket. But, of course, the Shadow Dragon did not allow that to happen instead booting the warrior through the air and smashing him against the tree that he had called forth from the Earth.

Son Goku smashed against it heavily, his torn gi showing his exposed chest and abdomen and the bruises Omega had peppered there." Saiyans, Saiyans, you have pride, but when comes down to it there is no substance," Omega stepped forward walking along the barren ground to look at the trapped Son Goku with a furrowed brow.

"How long have you defended this planet Saiyan? How many times have you been in this situation? And how many times have you escaped?" Omega asked rhetorically while staring at the trapped hero.

"Considering you only died once, I'd say you escaped an uncountable amount of times. Now, you'll have to pay, the grim reaper! You die Saiyan!" Omega roared throwing his right hand forward at Goku's chest.

'THUUUM!' blue hair waved through the air as a forehead smashed into another forehead.

The ground rattled and cracked, the tree wobbling like a mere twig from the immense force before it." Hey, that headbutt worked. I knew I couldn't attack you with my ki, because you'd sense it," Goku pulled his right and left arms free as Omega kept his head tilted back from the headbutt.

"That's the closest thing you've done to harm me all day, too bad death is still coming!" Omega leered up at him with a furious snickered, the floating Divine Saiyan looking down with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm just glad I didn't catch one of those spikes," Goku's blue eyes trailed above the Shadow Dragon to something in the distance before focusing back in.

Omega's left hand opened and pushed behind his body." No funny games Vegeta!" a barrage of purple-black energy blasts shredded from his hand. Each one covered in the discharge of negative energy.

"Damn it!" Vegeta found himself swarmed with the explosives unable to defended himself. A stream of blasts played out shooting Vegeta back hundreds of feet and swallowing him in the abyssal dark waves that pushed free. At the edge of what had been West City the entire horizon ignited with the blast wave from the blue light. The Saiyan's frame becoming invisible amid the destruction.

Goku watched as a final explosion rocketed through the rest hurling the lone outline within into nothingness.' _Vegeta's energy just disappeared. That's insane!_ ' Goku ground his teeth together, his hands balling." No, no! VEGETA!" Goku shouted angrily realizing that the blasts were still exploding over the point of impact.

"I told you, didn't I? No more playing around," Omega Shenron roared slamming a fist forward, with Son Goku's body vanishing from the path.

Goku's right arm was coiled with a burning golden flame, his Divine hair waving crazily in the winds it twisted into the air." You're right! This is for Vegeta!" his arm came up with a primal roar escaping from his fist." DRAGON FIST!" he roared driving his hand deep into Omega Shenron's stomach. the tree behind him evaporated and any rubble that was strewn about turned to ashes in the wind.

A rage golden dragon shot from the point of impact hurling Omega down the same path as the fatal attack. Brilliant explosions of light lined the trench as the Shadow Dragon came face to face with a golden effigy of Shenron. Omega leered up with his red eyes as the Dragon clamped down over his frame and soared to the horizon of the planet driving him straight down in the next moment.

Spiraling golden fire spread back to where Goku's fist had landed, a golden wind shredding past as well. The Saiyan raised on Earth looked on with an enraged growl, his seething teeth grinding together awaiting the result of the attack. His trump card had been fired immediately with all of the Saiyan's rage and frustration surely that would be enough to smite even a Shadow Dragon.

That was until down the trench footsteps could be heard, the ground breaking away and rumbling as someone approached. Darkness swallowed the faint golden embers that remained from the Dragon Fist while its damaging light was consumed by maleficent evil. A spiky head leered onward while heavy footsteps continued toward Son Goku, who growled and grit his teeth.

"I'll never forgive you Omega! Never!" Goku pulled his right and left hands to his side, a blazing blue orb of ki spinning there. Its sheer rotation speed seemed to form a barrier around the attack as he growled at the nigh-omnipotent Shadow Dragon. There was surely no chance of victory here, not again Omega by himself.

A hand suddenly grabbed the Earth raised warrior by the face and a burn sensation carved into his stomach. His conscious began to fade ad blackness crept in. Ringing occurred in his ear as a laugh reached him." How cute, you named an attack to hurt me. Unfortunately, at this level, that attack is utterly pointless. You had no chance of winning, with or without Vegeta. There will be no fusion, because there will be no Saiyans!" Omega's muffled voice rose, and he smashed the Saiyan against the ground.

"NEGATIVE ENERGY KARMA BALL!" Omega muttered.

Black energy engulfed Son Goku as a vast crater spread out deep into West City. Remnants were vaporized as the crackling discharge streamed by filling the sky with a murky miasma.

White boots touched down behind him and a pair of white gloves, starched to perfection, tensed." The mightiest hero in all of the cosmos, Jiren the Grey," Omega laughed keeping his back turned to the warrior.

"I hope you are aware that the crater in front of me is the one that bears Son Goku, the Saiyan that beat you," Omega snickered laughing at the alien's boldness. He then pointed, refusing to look at his muscular foe." And that stream of destruction behind you is where Vegeta died as well. What could you do that those two cannot I wonder? Are you truly going to attempt a final stand like they did?" Omega awaited the reply of the alien, hoping to have struck a nerve.

"I'll end this," Jiren growled, a red light being cast from behind the Shadow Dragon to the top of the crater in front of him.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere on the Earth..._**

The bald man hoped from the back of what appeared to be a spinning island. His sandals touched down on the aged tiles of the palatial estate that rested in front of him. Baggy gray pants were tied around his waist with a tied blue band tucking the white tee shirt he was wearing. Over his eyes a pair of sunglasses that were firmly staring toward the palace.

His hands folded behind his arm, the staff he held that clacking against the ground. He looked back toward the spinning island he had lept from with a remembering smile on his face." Thanks, Baby Gam-, I guess I should just call you Gamera how hard to believe how fast that you have grown," Roshi replied to the creature as it stopped spinning.

Giant tusks greeted him as the beast came to a stop, its pointed nose reaching to the Turtle Sage." There, there, don't worry old friend, Turtle will keep you company," Roshi pet the giant beast on the nose before walking away.

"I have to go save my sister now though, so why not head back to Kame House?" Roshi said with concern while walking away.

The creature groaned from behind the aged warrior before twisting away and shooting off.' _Ah, sister, what type of trouble have you gotten into?_ ' Roshi started to walk, his sandals clacking about with staff in hand.

* * *

 _Trouble, trouble, trouble. Our heroes find themselves backed against the wall and battered. Goku and Vegeta fall on the battlefield leading to Jiren facing off with the ultimate evil on his lonesome. The Four Heavenly Kings lose a member to barely best a frailer duplicate of the Shadow Dragon as well. Tien's life snuffs out against Quitela whilst Katas attempts to save Krillin's own. And Baba had been captured, by what and who awaits the Turtle Hermit on his arrival? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** _So great chapter first off. Katas has a really hard decision to make right now, there are many battles that he can go intervene in, but some are more important than others and ultimately, his decision can save the life of some of his allies while dooming the others. For example, he could go help Tien and Krillin, likely saving their lives, but he will be massively weakened afterwards. I love the position you've put him in, and how natural it seems as well. Jiren blitzing and eliminating Berumod was amazing, I only wish we got a bit of explanation on why Berumod is working with the Demon Realm, when Jiren's master was a friend of his that was killed by them. Basically, I just wish that you had fleshed out Jiren's and Berumod's backstory a bit more, but that isn't way too big of a deal. I love Frost vs Cooler, and how Frost is being smart and leading Cooler around. Its a battle of ideologies, and so far Frost's is winning by far. With Katas intervening soon, I assume we will get a bit more from Cabba, and Jiren will be back soon. I imagine that Jiren is going to end up helping Goku and Vegeta against Omega. Looking forward to seeing more from Beerus' P.o.V. as he is a really interesting character to me. I'm very surprised Eighteen got possessed, but I get the feeling that she might have let that happen to make the two of them drop their guard so that her and 17 can eliminate them really quickly.

 _ **A:** I really dropped the ball with Jiren this time. I probably could have expounded upon Berumod and his character far more than I have here, who knows where things will go if our heroes survive this arc, there could still be time._

 _Frost is still a deceptive fighter and leading Cooler around is reasonable. He knew he had trouble maintaining the Golden form for too long, so why not test it out with Cooler albeit not having results yet. And the ideology stuff is a really fun prospect for me to write._

 _Well, you've got a taste of Cabba this chapter. It's not much but apparently the Demon Realm have amplified the abilities of the "weaker" Shadow Dragons. So, his fight is perhaps going to be most interest._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, the continued support is greatly appreciated,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

"So, this the Demon Realm," a gruff tone echoed as his brown shoes clacked against the dark spoil. The sunlight overhead being from a single crimson star and the winds filled with an ashen decay.

"It would appear so, Beerus," the second voice sighed hands placed on his hips." You know the plan, don't you?" the blue eyed figure looked over to the cat skeptically.

Beerus snickered." Of course, save the Kaioshin and the Gods of Destruction get to go all out," the feline rolled his shoulders.

"I would hate to intrude on this conversation, but we have little time to waste," Liquiir spoke up clearing his throat. His amber eyes scanned the distance and the immense amount of negative energy that seemed to seep from every direction.

"You're right," Beerus nodded his head keeping alert while walking.

"Yeah," Yato kept his hand wrapped around the mystical sword's hilt as they continued into the dimly lit shadows.

* * *

 ** _Spatial Prison..._**

Raditz stood with his back to the woman bearing the mask of the Demon Realm. His right and left hands were placed against the curved black surface while streams of sweat fell down his ash covered face. Blood dribbled down from his knuckles as nervousness shook his muscles. His black eyes were blood shot while his forehead rested against the unbreakable wall while panting. His black hair clung to his face as his consciousness faded into delirium.

"Mother, you need to move. I do not know how long I've been in here...but my world...all worlds are in grave danger," Raditz scoffed pleaded unable to even stand up to reach his feet.

Behind him there was no reply merely the stone sentry programmed to keep him caged there." You haven't said anything this entire time. Even mind controlled you should at least be able to understand!" he tried to pull himself up failing with a shakiness in the knees.

"Gah, damn it," he dropped headfirst against the wall in fatigue." What am I going on about? They wouldn't leave someone who could empathize with me here. I'm your son but you probably don't even realize that," Bardock's eldest son growled clutching at the wall." She really just wants me trapped here. She wants me to die painfully," Raditz snickered pushing against the fall fiercely.

Sparkles of golden light flickered in front of the Saiyan's eyes, as if two orange eyes were looking at him directly.' _Then, perhaps you should find a way out,'_ the voice came from the two spheres striking Raditz mentally.

"Who are you? I've tried everything to get out of here," the maned Saiyan growled swatting at the dots to find that they were incorporeal.

' _Well, not everything,_ ' the luminous dots seemed to point to the woman.

"I'm not killing my mother, I can't do that with a clear conscience," Raditz growled pointing to the woman standing stoically behind him.

' _Perhaps you should listen to your instincts as a Saiyan warrior then. You know as well as anyone else that your mother died decades ago and that the Dragon Balls are inert. Which means one of two things,'_ the orange dots proposed a logical point.

"She's either an illusion or somehow she was revived," Raditz answered leaning his forehead against the wall." But still, I can't..."

' _Would you rather your mother lives as a slave watching as you die painfully in front of her? That is an interesting choice for a warrior of your caliber,_ ' the points of light reasoned looking to Raditz.

Raditz tried to stand up, clawing at the wall growling." That is the not the answer. I know, but there is something that is keeping me from getting out of here," Raditz shouted punching the wall weakly.

' _What of your natural reaction, Raditz? Take your mentality from this for a moment, honed by years of battle and protecting the weak, what would you do if she was someone else, like Frieza?_ ' the points of light inquired as if a father speaking to a son.

Raditz paused his head dropping further." I would kill her if she kept me from getting out of here, she'd just be another person trying to kill the one's I loved. But there's the problem she's not Frieza."

The two orange lights seemed to glow brightly.' _Your heart has changed a lot over the years Raditz, I have enjoyed seeing that, but you do maintain a soft spot for those you care about. In this situation though, she is just another villain trying to watch the Earth burn,_ ' the voice escaping the spheres said to him.

"What does that mean? Who are you?" Raditz clenched his fists after realizing what the voice said.

' _An observer, a maker, a destroyer. I am many things, I am all things,_ ' the voice said to him.

"You're-" Raditz stopped as an inescapable pressure came over the room.

' _Perhaps or perhaps not, your mind has interesting means of coping with stressful situations. Now, I proposed an alternate take on the circumstances Raditz. I am hands off in the situation, but you do seem to need some sort of push to make sure that you save your world. So, I will provide it. You are the hero here, Raditz, she is nothing more than the villain,_ ' the lights glowed brilliantly casting the light of a glowing golden figure.

Raditz placed his hand against the wall and tried to pull up his knees shambling in pain." Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to do that. You must be mistaking," he reached his feet before falling to the wayside into unconsciousness. Head bouncing off the floor as the figure looked down at him, orange eyes glowing.

' _That is where you are wrong. I make no mistakes,_ ' the figure flickered away leaving Raditz slumped on the floor.

The Saiyan's right index finger twitched with a crackle of silver-y smoke, faint blue fire streaming along his arm.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Behind Enemy Lines?! The Demon Realm!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Sixteen_**

* * *

Yato looked around as they flew through the air, the empty canyon of dark soil being the sole thing that sat beneath them." Hey, Beerus, is it odd that I cannot sense any energy outside of our own?" the sword bearing Hakaishin of the Eighth Universe inquired looking to his former counterpart from the Seventh.

"It seems odd, Deliverer, but obviously they were planning an all-out siege. I doubt they thought someone would be foolish enough to charge into their home encampment while they were away," Beerus remarked shrugging with odd casualty. His black tipped nails bit into his right and left hands as they balled into tense fists while his mind kept search.

"Okay, then, but I doubt we can let our guards down," Yato remarked with a casual shrug turning back to the orange furred fox that flew behind them.

Liquiir's ears were on a swivel and his nose was tracking the air attempting to catch a whiff or sound coming toward them." I never intended too, there are most definitely still opposition here, just not as dense. I assume that you and I can face off with anything though," Beerus replied his glowing field of purple energy sparkling around his body brilliantly.

' _I do not feel anything odd in the area but there is an eerie feeling in the air around us it's colder than usual,_ ' the long eared former deity curiously stared out. His amber eyes flitted about the landscape carefully. There was an ominous sensation in the air that only he seemed to pick up on, a chill that came across from some mysterious source that chattered into the air.

Beerus looked down and the eeriness refused to face. Behind them along the shadows a faint glint appeared as if someone rushed away. That glint obtained the flickering ears of Liquiir, who turned quickly." There," Liquiir growled in a lone tone, his index finger pointing to the glint tracking the glints movement along the ground. His yellow eyes darted to the others who turned around.

"I see him," Yato threw his hand out and the figure vanished. There the glint flickered away quickly, and the three beings paused looking at the spot with a curious glance.

"It just vanished. Strange, it couldn't have gotten far," Beerus looked around with his eyes narrowing quickly. His balled fists tensed while looking around attempting to find the random figure.' _Teleportation? No, that's odd that figure didn't have an energy that we detected maybe their power was hidden?_ ' Beerus looked to his God of Destruction ally with his hands on his hips.

"You have an idea Beerus? Whoever it was is gone now, that's strange," Yato reached into his side and made sure his sword was resting in its hilt. His blue cat-like eyes darted around curiously.' _This is their territory; we need to be on edge. Definitely on edge if something like that can happen,_ ' the black haired warrior asked staring around at Liquiir, who looked around shiftily.

The fox snickered looking to Yato." We cannot waste time here, it could have just been an illusion," the many-tailed fox said turning back to the direction they were travelling.

"I agree, let's keep going forward," Beerus nodded shooting forward in a rim of glowing purple light.

As soon as they began flying that chill that met Beerus' skin earlier turned into a radiant heat. Yato's face began to show visible perspiration to the point where he had to reached up to his tracksuits zipper.

"Is it getting hotter for anyone else?" Yato pulled down the stretch of his zipper, casting it aside. His features continuing to sweat while blue eyes looked around to the other warriors curiously.

Beerus reached up to his face dabbing sweat aside." You can feel it now too?" the cat-like being shrugged swiping the sweat from his hand with a faint huff." I felt a bitter chill before we got this far, right before we saw that illusion," the feline said huffing. His amber eyes looked back to the crowd patiently with a snicker. His right and left hands pointing toward the direction of where the intense heat approached.

' _The heat has a direction?'_ Beerus looked around feeling the heat growing closer with the approaching. His amber eyes twisted around and looked back to Liquiir and Yato, who were dabbing sweat from their faces.

Liquiir pointed to the distance where the heat moved from." No good, what is causing this heat is coming this direction quickly," the pointed black eared fox said tensing with a pain, his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth.

Beerus' purple aura expanded out from his body and he looked at the horizon." Here they come then," the former Hakaishin's eyes suddenly broadened in confused agony.

The water and sweat along his skin suddenly turned to snowflakes. His eyes starting to glaze over as the air went from insanely hot to a bitter, bitter cold. His teeth chattered while he turned his eyes to the others." What is the meaning of this?" he asked as his voice escaped from his mouth in a smoggy plume of white smoke from the frosty air around them.

"G-good question," Yato grabbed his upper arms realizing casting his jacket aside may have been a bad move. His foggy breath clouded in front of his face before disappearing to reveal an ashen figure approached from behind.

This ashen figured had broad black wings that spanned beyond his back with a pair of icy membranes stretching between the spokes of support. A fin ran down the center of his brow stopping in a horn at the back of his head. Large lips turned to a corrupt smile while each step from the ground and sides of the canyon rapidly. His chest was marked with ornate golden and red piping matching the blue flesh that sidled his right and left.

Beerus' eyes narrowed and his shivering muscles burned free with a release of his energy. His amber eyes stared down along the icy floor to the figure with a snarl escaping his mouth." I'll notice you anywhere. You are one of those Shadow Dragons, yes? One that those from Universe Seven killed," the feline said shouting toward the Divine Shadow Dragon as he kept moving along the ice.

"I am yes, you may know me as Eis Shenron," the Shadow Dragon answered snapping his right hand. In the air around him mountains of ice formed into spinning pillars. Each one pointed out in a glimmering flash directed toward the former Hakaishin and his pair of companions." And this is where your apocalypse comes. Where the end of your resistance begins!" the Dragon jested sending forth the barrage of ice at the beings.

The blocks flew toward Beerus' body fiercely, the air around them crystallizing and causing an icy plume. Blue light slashed through the flying pillars of ice dozens of times as they flashed past Beerus and his allies. Each slab of ice shredded with hundreds of strikes from a razor's edge. Snow flaked off into the distance as a blade's grind came into its sheath with a satisfying clack.

"You are no match for a single God of Destruction, let alone two," Beerus snickered as those flakes of snow turned purple and disappeared. His destructive ki making the snow disappear entirely.

Ice pillars splashed through the air, throwing the trio of beings apart with the sheer rapidity of the movements. Eis Shenron seemed to touch the ice crystal and flashed forward leering into Beerus' eyes with the instant movement provided." The Eis Shenron that those idiots bested was far different from my current state. You see the Demon Realm was kind enough to set me free. Now, begone kitty, lie down and die!" Eis' hand swiped out and tried to smash into Beerus' eyes.

Stunned, the Hakaishin weaved back kicking Eis' arm away and landing against one of the raised pieces of ice.' _His speed is faster than any of the dragons that I faced. There must be credence to his words then,_ ' the feline tensed realizing his back was mere inches from another column of ice summoned by the elemental Shadow Dragon.

"You see, you're in my world now. And there is no escape!" Eis shouted the numerous spikes and pillars of ice he summoned increasing in size and density. They branched over Beerus and his allies towering high into the sky of the Demon Realm. Above their tops came a linkage of icy spikes jabbing downward while a freezing wind seemed to shift from the top down keeping escape under control.

Liquiir stepped forth first, his freezing breaths escaping through his nose." No matter the logic you're trying to use. It is still three on one, your chances of victory have not improved that much," the fox explained, his right and left hands filling with pair of ki blasts.

"Go on then, test that theory, I'll wait," Eis flickered through the numerous icy columns that surrounded them. His visage appeared hundred, no thousands, of times per second drawing Liquiir's gaze many times. There however was no solid chance to fire the attack, in the moment at least. Yato and Beerus stood back to back tracking the motion.

Liquiir threw the two blasts to either side. The ice there exploded with a pair of glowing domes of golden energy. Shards of the ice went flying through the air shattering dozens of times over while felled columns smashed into their standing counterparts. Snowy smoke rose chilling the air more as the trio of warriors awaited the result of Liquiir's attack. The vulpine being growled his ears twitching as if something was still moving through the air around him.

"Behind you!" Beerus growled his ears picking up the noise at the same time. An energy blast escaped his hand a moment too late as Eis flickered free from a single crystal of ice into the air. his right arm morphed into a frozen blade that was plunging for Liquiir's face.

The blade whizzed by as the fox moved past. Red blood splashed through the air and Liquiir dropped back Beerus' hasty energy blasts buffeting into Eis' body and releasing a burst of light and sound. Liquiir's black hands reached up to his face and he backed toward Yato and Beerus with his ki sense. Running between his fingers were thing rivulets of blood that froze upon leaving his flesh dropping to the ground below like glass.

"Liquiir, are you okay?" Yato questioned his ally watching as Eis Shenron appeared on a tower of ice several feet away pompous folding his arms over his chest.

Liquiir removed his hands to show a red line running through his left eye, which was shut. Blood ran down the left side of his face now, freezing upon his bristled orange-yellow fur as he looked at the Shadow Dragon." I'll be fine, I need to thank you Beerus for the heads up. My reaction was not up to par with his moments on its own," the fox smiled balling his fists as Eis Shenron looked down at them.

"Don't thank me yet. This Shadow Dragon seems far more challenging that I expected," Beerus replied tensing. His purple aura filled the gap between them intertwining with their respective auras.

Yato's breathing slow shown by the white puffs from his nose. His hands drew the mystical sword at his side, and he spun it forth while looking at Eis Shenron." I can tell that too, he's stronger than us individually. We're going to need teamwork here."

"Hahaha, oh please, show me what you three can do. This is my world. You are just playing in it," the icy crystals around them spiked outward while growing in size once more. Their rigidness added to with the threat of impalement.

Beerus smiled while looking at the ice covered ground." Your world, huh? There are two Gods of Destruction here, lest you forget what we keep telling you. It was, and is, our job to destroy troublesome worlds. This one is going to be no different, even if we do have to exert ourselves to do it," the feline commented looking up at Eis strongly.

' _You better not have any ring rust Beerus. This is going to be a real slug fest,_ ' Yato mentioned to the long eared former god mentally with a smirk.

' _Doubting my skill, need I remind you of our previous encounters?'_ Beerus tilted his head.

' _Hehehe, I was younger than. I had you beat,_ ' Yato chuckled.

' _Then, prove it. I'll follow your lead,_ ' Beerus replied to the Hakaishin's concerns.

Yato's hands shifted and he shot forth with his sword, Liquiir falling back with a pair of energy blasts in his hands." With pleasure!" Yato yelled twisting the sword around bringing it toward Eis' body.

A spike of ice jutted out, thickening several times as the blade cleaved through it. The Shadow Dragon slipped away from the strike an appeared off to the side." Beerus appeared there throwing a right hand toward the ashen Dragon's face." Take this!" Beerus shouted slamming his fist out.

The Shadow Dragon knocked it aside and threw a ball of ice into Beerus' core. The collision was massive throwing the former Hakaishin back several feet whilst cracking the nearest columns of ice. They quickly glazed over once more and Eis turned his attention to Liquiir." Ha!" Liquiir shouted barraging a flurry of ki blasts upon the Shadow Dragon's body.

The stream of explosions was countered by a shattering piece of Eis, the Shadow Dragon flickering into the air.

"Okay, maybe we need to be a bit more tactical," Beerus shrugged patting the ice dust from his clothing.

"Agreed," Yato spun his sword and eyed the Shadow Dragon.

"Third," Liquiir nodded as Eis snickered.

* * *

 ** _Baba's Palace..._**

Roshi walked with his staff, his natural muscular build replaced by what many would consider to be a toned physique. Fifty percent of his power, something that he felt never needed to be shown again, now being used as a stopgap.' _I wonder who could have gotten the drop on you sister?_ ' he questioned himself while walking the narrow path to the central building of the complex.

' _Among all of this chaos surely it has to be one of those Demon clansmen,_ ' Roshi looked into the darkness tipping his sunglasses upward. Without further unnecessary motion he stepped through the archway and into the blackness that awaited him.

Standing in the center of the room was his sister Baba, an arm wrapped around her neck holding her atop the crystal ball that she so often floated on. Her pink hair was in disarray as her witch's hat was knocked aside onto the tiled floor. In the faint flickers of lights her three of her finest fighters laid battered and beaten. Bandages, Spike, and even the Invisible Man, sprawled senseless.

Baba's wrinkled features showed her nervousness as beads of sweat cast down her jowls to the tiles. Her black robe was torn around the wrists and her hands grasping firmly against the wrist constricting her neck. There was no avail for the witch no matter her power, merely the struggles of an old woman against a force far greater than herself.

Then, her small beady eyes made their way to the door, where the five and a half foot tall man walked forth calmly. His staff clacked against the tiles peacefully while he approached. His beard blew in the wind and his sunglasses reflected what little light they could." Y-you came Jackie?" she muttered in confusion looking at the old man as he kept moving forth.

"Of course, Baba, a little brother should try to keep his big sister safe," the bald old man smiled as if they were teenagers. In that moment, Baba saw it. The black hair that once sat atop her brother's head, the confident smile of radiance that came from his youthful body. The power that coursed through those veins and the seriousness of Mutaito's sincerest follower. Even hundreds of years after that had given way.

"Chivalrous family connections, how cliché for the supposed 'God of Martial Arts'?" a voice snickered pushing the witch to the ground face first. Her pink hair scattered as she planted against the tiles.

Roshi cleared his throat spinning his staff around and putting it off to the side." You can believe what you want ma'am, but I do have my reasons. Like the planet that needs to be protected," the old man replied seriously. His staff being placed as he entered the Turtle School Stance to oppose the shadow wreathed foe that looked forth at him.

Glowing red eyes flashed, and the shadows twisted around to reveal a gray skinned female. Her body bore a blue dress that was covered with ornate bands of jewelry and a tiara that sat over her brows. Her long hair waved calmly while her right hand rose to point at the Turtle Hermit." I was waiting for someone to try and revive one of your dead friends though. Unfortunately, this will not take long. What's a mere human to a Shadow Dragon?" Oceanus snickered as Roshi kept his ground calmly.

' _I figured there was a reason that I could not detect an energy signature. I assume that means she had that God ki that Goku has,_ ' Roshi's eyes darted frantically behind the shades of his sunglasses.' _I should have known better than to hope for an opponent more in my bracket. This is an otherworldly invasion,_ ' Roshi thought letting out a breath from his nose. Baba's weak frame pushing up from the ground shakily.

"You should know better than talk to you elder's like that," Roshi sighed keeping a stern appearance. His sandals clacking against the tiles as his feet scooted back slightly.' _Predict where she is going to be coming from, then act. You cannot react, she'll be far too fast for you,_ ' the old man noted to himself running through the countless fights he had been through in his extended life.

'Fwish!' the air to his side shifted an explosion rocketing from an explosive air ball. The old man's staff twisted and a he swung along its weighted top, the movement of air building momentum. He released his grip and went flying at Shadow Dragon, who had casually flicked the sphere in his direction.

His left sandal met the center of Oceanus Shenron's face, the momentum proving practically useless in knocking her off balance. Roshi quickly used his other foot to push off from the Dragon to garner distance yet again. His staff spinning on edge several dozen feet behind him with the cyclone that came from the explosive air wave. Oceanus grinned as the smudge on her forehead blew away with a near breeze.

"Haha, is that it? Can you counter all of these?" Oceanus questioned snapping her fingers. The air surrounding the old human was filled with a series of invisible spheres of air. These Air Splitting Energy Balls loomed each one with the ability to turn him into a fine paste if they so much as scored a hit against his body.

Roshi swung his right and left arms around in a cyclonic motion." I can!" he replied the motion releasing a breeze that threw the bubbles back at the Shadow Dragoon, Roshi following the nearest ball to the target in the process.

Oceanus snapped her fingers and the blasts disappeared with Roshi's right hand shooting upward. It struck her in the chin, nothing really happened except for a wind from the old man. His knee buckled and he dropped to the ground, left leg sweeping out for Oceanus' legs. She took the strike without hesitation. Roshi's shin shuddered from the strike before he pushed his hands against the ground to spring into the air.

Her right leg shot up and Roshi's arms flew upward. The crossed guard took the kick strongly, his instinctual reaction proving useful. The trouble came when the force smashed him through the side of the building and to the water that flowed around the complex. his sandals touched the water and hundred foot crests of water spread off from his body as the momentum continued to push him away without control.

The back of Roshi's left sandal touched a rock stopping himself momentarily. His eyes narrowed on the building as Oceanus walked to the hole in the wall with a joking smile on her face." Impressive you managed to survive a kick but come on. That was a jovial move, to give you a quick demise. You should have just accepted it," Oceanus shouted as the water beneath the man's feet began to shake and bubble from her unique abilities.

' _A jovial kick, that felt like a thousand kicks in a single move. I know that she and I are entire dimensions of power apart, but I will not allow this to go on without putting a fight,_ ' Roshi entered Turtle Stance with his rubber-y arms shaking every inch of the way. A furrow crossed his brow as Oceanus walked across the water with careful steps.

"What are you going to do now old man? I'm not going to be playing along forever, make your next move count," Oceanus snickered while stepping toward him with a smirk.

"That is a good question honestly. However, now it is my turn to ask you a question," Roshi spoke calmly and with full control despite the panic.' _Now what to ask her, if she takes the hook,_ ' the old man looked to the dark skies above and then to the Shadow Dragon. Her approach was something casual meaning that each playful step was exactly that.

Oceanus rolled her eyes. The water, except for what Roshi stood on, turning into a churning mass of whitecap waves." Go ahead, do make you last words interesting at least," the gray skinned Shadow Dragon snickered placing her hands upon her hips. Her red eyes rolled again as she grew closer to the old man.

Roshi's bald head obtained a bullet of sweat that rolled down the back of his head. His nose blew out a relieved sigh his parched throat clearing." You, yourself, are a Shadow Dragon no? And this attack is coming from the Demon Realm, is it not?" the bearded man asked his hands shaking with a faint glimmer. His eyes focusing carefully on the Shadow Dragon.

"Yes, and yes, what are you getting at old man. These are hardly entertaining," Oceanus growled raising her right hand. Her teeth ground together with the frustration coming from the lack of Roshi's playing along.

Roshi chortled to himself.' _There she took the hook, a few more moments,_ ' the legendary master noted quietly. His hands keeping firm in their stance as he cleared his throat." Erhem, then why are you helping them? Aren't you supposed to be the pinnacle of every race? That is what I heard from the others after they bested you initially," the Turtle Hermit asked looking at Oceanus.

Oceanus snorted and paused." What are you getting at? We merely have an end result, if we can get rid of the rest of you there would be no need for the Demon Gods to enter and kill you themselves," the Shadow Dragon snickered her nose crinkling angrily.

Roshi sighed pointing his index fingers toward the water." Ah, I see," Roshi nodded his head taking in a breath." Then, the only way to get the actual opponents here is to deal with you! THUNDER SHOCK SURPRISE!" Roshi shouted filling the water with streams of green electricity. The water jolted with the charge as it bounced from wave to wave shooting up Oceanus Shenron's legs.

"Gah!" she could not pull away before the attack met into her. Her legs were wreathed in the electricity and the blue hair atop her head went shooting in every direction. Her arms and legs flailed out uncontrollably to the side murmurs and grunts escaping from her mouth in the process. Her eyes shook as Roshi kept his hands raised toward her.

"I'm sorry, I have to do this girl. I know you were one that the God of Destruction took back to his Universe with him," Roshi snickered keeping the charging rushing. Oceanus' body being held prone by the electricity of the old man.' _She has Divine ki still, when she realizes the gap in our power again, she'll break out without issue,_ ' Roshi noted sweeping his right hand down and keeping her held with his left.

His right hand moved around in a circular pattern that quickly caught the attention of the Shadow Dragon. These twisting movements released rings of light while the old man's eyes began to glow." Be a good girl..." Roshi gestured allowing the movements to push out. Her eyes growing heavy as the spinning light from the Turtle Hermit's hands.

"...Go to sleep..." Roshi continued while allowing the light to work onto the warrior.

Oceanus' head began to drop, and the water began to calm down. Roshi's Hypnosis technique worked its way into the Shadow Dragon's mind." I am going to end this now. I hope you can forgive me," Roshi dropped his left hand freeing the Shadow Dragon from the lightning. She however hung over the water with her head drooping and arms slack.

Roshi pulled a small bottle from his pocket and flung it into the air.' _I can survive using the Mafuba once, but I would rather end this now,_ ' the tricky old master said sweeping his arms around forming a green glowing form.

Oceanus' body was suddenly sucked into a glowing green vortex as Master Roshi moved his arms around. His feet caused water to slosh out as the bottle rotated through the air. His tricky technique being done expertly at this point. Oceanus broke away into a smear among the chaotic mass of green light and wind, the bottle falling through the air as the old man planned. His eyes narrowing from behind the glasses as it readied to tip upright.

"EVIL CONTAINMENT-" he began until a tornado exploded. It countered the movement he had wrought in the Evil Containment Wave and flung Roshi back several feet. A pair of glowing crimson eyes leering forth from the spinning water and green light that rapidly disappeared. Her angry hair blowing in the wind having shaken the stun that Master Roshi afflicted her with and breaking his hypnosis.

"Eh, so that was your plan all along huh?" Oceanus snickered the water turning into a mess. Roshi's stalwart position being shifted and tumbled his eyes watching as the sealed bottle he was attempting to use sunk into the waves." You're a tricky old man, now I'll just have to kill you!" she blitzed forth at top speed, noticing Roshi catching his breath.

Her leg cut through an afterimage, the real Roshi narrowly sidestepping the attack. In his hand a small capsule rested where his index finger was placed against the plunger on the top of it." Er, you're persistent! But you are still going to die!" her right arm swiped out smashing into a cloud of smoke.

"I know, but against the overwhelming odds that you present I have to use everything at my disposal!" Roshi shouted throwing another capsule at the Shadow Dragon.

'BOM!' it exploded upon meeting her chest as she turned to look at the man. The contents of the capsule exploded outward with the force that the bearded human threw it with, the issue being the object was an entire submarine. The solid black hull of the vessel plowed into Oceanus' body unsuspectingly throwing her several hundreds of feet back and into the bridge leading to Baba's estate. It broke away like nothing as the submarine continued to push Oceanus back over the water's surface.

Roshi dropped to a knee in the moment, his hand balancing on the rushing waves.' _I don't have many other options. She is clearly far more powerful than myself and even that play was not something that will buy me much time,_ ' Roshi thought as the movement finally came to a stop on the other side of the lake. His eyes keeping tabs on the submarine to detect of Oceanus moved.

A spike of air blasted through the submarine's entire body and crossed the water nearly instantly. It smashed into Master Roshi's core, lifting him from the water and blowing him back. Blood spread from the thin hole that it blasted through his torso, the shirt he wore obtaining a blotch of his blood. A stream of that same blood went flying from his mouth as he crashed onto one of the other platforms around Baba's massive compound.

"Hack!" he wheezed verbally. Master Roshi's white beard was filled with a bloody streak that left droplets that fell to the ground. His knees wobbled and dots began to spot the corners of his line of sight. One serious action from the Shadow Dragon had proven enough to take his vigor away.' _I should have known better than to stay there like an idiot. But what else could I do?_ ' he questioned watching as Oceanus began to approach.

The oil from the submarine caught fire on the water snuffing out as the elemental Shadow Dragon approached him. Her methodical footsteps turned the water into a wilder mix casting broad waves up over the platform Roshi stood on.

Each wave would rise and crash down with Oceanus getting closer. The old martial arts master let out a breath knowing that she was approaching far too rapidly to get away from her with." I'll give you the honor again to say your epitaph. Though I doubt you'll have the energy to muster much of anything," Oceanus Shenron snickered looking down at the old man from mere feet away.

Roshi clenched his hand, blood from his mouth spilling down his arms. Tears brimmed his eyes while he pressed up, dripping down from his cheek to fall to the tiled platform." I'll take your kindness this time and promise there are not going to be any tricks," Roshi assured strongly, his balled arms bulking further than they already work.

His sandals cracked the platform at his feet while a blazing white-red aura rose across his body. His glasses chattered and blew off his face with the sudden surge of power and energy. The blood running from his body though seemed to keep flowing, this was a stop gap." But that does not mean my last words will have no impact," Roshi pushed his right and left hands out stumbling on his legs.

"Because, you see, this power is the result of me ascending past my limits," Roshi winced keeping his hands moving in some elaborate motion. His bleeding mouth continued to do so with his word as his power rose." I guess I can thank you, Goku and Krillin, you taught this old man that he has something left to give," Roshi winced as his hands kept their elaborate swinging before moving to his side.

"You taught me that numbers don't matter, that age does not matter. That there was no reason for me to sit by the sidelines, you taught me that," Roshi huffed, vision filling with spots. His sight humming with the images of the two warriors as children running by Kame House in training.' Ah, my body is getting colder now, that's about right,' Roshi felt it before the creeping sensation of death.

"This old man still has something left, even in these dire of times," Master Roshi winced, tears streaming from behind his glasses." Because you both would have something left in these dire of times. You constantly have trained yourselves to push past your limits, never turning back, never sitting on your laurels. And as a master I could not be more proud!" his tucked hands filled with a spinning sphere of blue light.

"Is that all?" Oceanus blew him off snickering.

"So, now, wherever you are, whatever situation you are in, listen to your master, boys! Work hard! Study well! Eat and sleep plenty and often! That's this old man's Turtle School way!" Roshi shouted to no one in particular, screaming the sky perhaps. Oceanus looked at this as just that while jovially awaiting the humor Master Roshi with every bit of effort he was using.

"We master the art of peace and the art of war!" the tiles at his feet broke away and the building behind him began to pull apart. The glowing blast between his hands expanding." The Kame Style rests with you two now! Carry it on with you forever!" Roshi shouted to his pupils while Oceanus stared on.

"Those are the words you choose to give your life over. Well, prepare to die pathetic old man!" Oceanus surrounded Master Roshi with a series of Air Splitting Energy Balls, all of which Roshi ignored.

' _It took me fifty years to master this technique and I made. Yet both of you managed it within fifty seconds, hehehe, it proves to me that you two were special. And how could I forget Yamcha and Tien too, they also trained in the style? I touched many a fighter with my teachings. I didn't realize how many of them I would be seeing. But you'd be proud of your grandson, wouldn't you Gohan?_ ' Roshi mused to his old dead friend.

"No! The words that are my last are these! This is my greatest, most powerful! KA-" Roshi growled the sphere expanding between his hands. The blood from his mouth began to blow back from the wind of his attack. That from his torso spinning away." ME-" he continued while Oceanus stared on." HA-" he swallowed heavily with the taste of iron in his mouth." ME-" his body began to sway and shiver.

"HAAAAAAA!" the platform he was on shattered leaving only a boulder beneath his feet. The blue beam parted the sea beneath Baba's estate like it was not there to exist. Blue light sprayed from the sides of the attack as it smashed into Oceanus Shenron's frame. Roshi's muscular arms hurriedly shook as his voice continued to belt out with every ounce of energy he had stocked into body.

"HAAAAAAA!" the blast swept across Oceanus Shenron and through the air. It curved off the planet's surface and into space much as it had all of those years ago. The same direction and angle as the blast that stopped a certain monkey boy from destroying the Twenty First Budokai Tenkaichi. The attack that saved the World Martial Arts Tournament from utmost destruction. The attack that solidified the resolve of Son Goku and Krillin to keep progressing to eventually surpass ol' Jackie Chun.

And as the attack blasted outward into an explosive flash. Black clouds over head cleared to reveal a heavenly light that departed from the sky to the platform where the hero stood.

Master Roshi's face showed a smile and he dropped to the side. His legendary glasses fell from his face spinning off to the side of his body. The broken waves descending from the sky in a rain over his downed body in that moment.

The long, exciting, and dangerous life of the panty-chasing, heart-breaking, martial artist: The Turtle Hermit Roshi, came to a brilliant resounding end. A hope for the future being the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 ** _West City..._**

Among the ruins the fatigued and battered Krillin felt it, above the awe he got from seeing Katas battling Sidra." Master Roshi!" the graying human yelled in the midst of explosions and fierce clashing of fist. No one heard the scream, perhaps not even the ever acute Katas, but in his heart Krillin needed for someone to listen. The shout of a child that had lost his parents escaped him as tears streamed down his face.

"You didn't have to get involved in this old man! You didn't, we weren't there to save you!" Krillin punched the ground a few times with an angry furrow on his brow. He tried to press up with this added anger and failed to do so due to the battering the Burst Kaioken had laid on him. His tattered gi pants dropped to the ground once more and he sulked and cried, Katas overhead taking it to the dwarf.

Katas was moving forward faster than his opponent could defend. Unloading a series quick yet precise punches straight into Sidra's face and blocking arms. The white cape donning fighter lifted his left knee though the struggling defense, Sidra's arms dropping. The Namekian flashed a fanged grin before thrusting a trifecta of punches straight into the dwarf's face.

From there he blurred down and then up again with a kick to the chin. The rusty beard hanging from the man's chin flayed outward as the fabric covered knee shot up into his chin. Sidra's head snapped back and for the first time since joining the Demon Realm he had felt pain. Katas drew his knee down and wheeled through the air in a standing corkscrew. The bottom of his left shot smashed against the rotund warrior's cheek causing it to shudder before slapping the green skinned warrior away.

Katas followed with a right handed punch to the core. It struck with the thunderous boom that showed his hand passing through the densely packed muscle of his opponent's stomach to make an indent appear beyond the dwarf's back. Spit flew from Sidra's mouth and he rocketed back like a rubber band that had been flung from a fingertip.

The Super Namekian dropped back supporting his right arm with his left hand. Yellow light sparkled into a wild sphere in front of his hand." HAA!" the beam took off with a particle effect spreading from its edge. Sidra came to a stop clutching at his stomach as the beam approached his eyes shaking knowing the attack was set to be upon him.

'FWACK!' his non-cradling hand swiped upward catching the front of the beam with a back hand. The yellow energy took a sharp turn upward exploding harmlessly several hundred feet above the dwarven warrior, who charged.

His right hand slung back and released. Katas' forearm rose and took the blow in a glance strike. Winds churned past the towering Super Namekian's face as his Divine opponent brought his left hand around for another strike. Katas' right forearm swiped out in that moment as well, tensed muscles releasing at an expert time to take the brunt of the opposing punch. The resounding force of the blow rang through the air like a bell pushing the pair of warriors apart momentarily.

Katas took his reach advantage for what it was and brought his right leg up for a high martial arts kick directed at his opponent's head. Sidra's forearm swiped upward, and he countered strongly. The top of Katas' foot rested along his forearm and he rolled inward down the length of the Namekian's leg. His right elbow spun out and crashed into the toned abdomen of the Namekian fighter.

Katas sprang back from the force clutching at the indented area in the purple gi he wore before shrugging it off and charging in again. His right arm stretched through the guard of his opponent and made contact with his cheek. Sidra's head fell backward, and his legs fired up swiftly. They wrapped around the Namekian's wrist and with a switch of his hips the green skinned dwarf was hurling the larger warrior through the air again.

Noting the rotation Sidra proceeded to shoot off the air directing his fist for the turned about Super Namek's face. His hand rammed out and collided striking Katas' head back and dropping his arms from the potential of a guard. Following that Sidra's left hand blasted into the center of Katas' chest. The dent from the blow looked to cave in the broad pectorals of the Namekian flinging him through the air again.

A faint stream of spit parted Katas' lips as he took a breath in. Sidra took charge immediately at the sight of this movement his hands flowing forth in a constant stream directed in taking the Super Namekian down. What he did not expected were the intricacies weaved among the hands of his large foe that pushed the incoming onslaught away with carefully precision and timing.

Katas' left leg ripped out and smashed against Sidra's shoulders. The dwarf vanished from the collision and Katas soon followed after disappeared in a blurry stream. Impacts then erupted through the air as they let loose with flurries of punches and kicks that dazzled the sky fiercely. Cresting streams parted the black clouds as they slung Divine might around with each blow, the Earth below cracking and rattling in each shattering punch.

Sidra briefly glimmered into the air throwing his right hand down. Katas' afterimage appeared and then disappeared from the range of the attack before reappearing behind Sidra. A backhanded chop took the head off the short figure and the rest of his body vanished into another afterimage. Sidra's locked hands swung like the mace toward Katas' core only to split another afterimage. Katas' brown shoe crashed down and missed as well with Sidra moving out of the path. A right hook crossing to the stunned Katas' face only to miss.

The Super Namekian flickered overhead with the familiar buzzing sound and hammered down heavily with his left hand. Sidra's forearm blurred for a moment before becoming solid to meet the blow head on. White winds churned out from the collision of their blows spreading a stream of explosive force out with a booming sound. Katas looked at his smaller foe, who glared up at him and then they vanished simultaneously.

Down over the streets Sidra's right hand crashed down toward Katas' stomach. It missed striking the ground and flattening the damage rattled stretch. The green Namekian's right leg then flashed into view and Sidra's foot touched against the ground making him vanish to narrowly avoid the strike. Katas tapped the ground with the tip of his right shoe and blasted away, a flickering afterimage changing direction on a falling piece of debris to give further chase.

Sidra stepped out from the path of a left palm strike, his right elbow crashing into the Namekian's nose. Katas flicked back from the blow where a stream of purple came from the left nostril. Sidra followed with a spinning left forearm strike that was dodged expertly by his larger foe. The fusion of Piccolo and Kami hurriedly threw his right hand out. It struck deep into Sidra's core and nearly out his back stunning the dense dwarf.

Spit parted Sidra's lips and Katas removed his hand. His left palm struck out and planted into Sidra's cheek. The bead along the short figures face moved first and then his body followed. His right shoulder pressed into the ground forming a rut and crater that stretched several hundred feet before coming to the stop against a rock pulled from the ground.

The Super Namekian landed and put his right and left hands in front of his chest with a faint hunch to his back." Grrr!" he focused carefully. Sparks of white and yellow light escaped from the center of either palm into the space in between them. Discharge cracked outward from the blasts as Katas raised his voice in a primal growl. His fanged teeth bared as he focused on the downed green skinned invader.

Sidra sat up and placed his left hand against the ground, noticing the streak of blood running from his right arm.' _Ah, he managed to lay a solid hit on me after all. And I'd wager once those weights come off, I could be facing a far more troublesome opponent,_ ' his attention rose while he thought realizing the energy that was currently sitting between the Super Namekian's hands." What?" he realized hearing Katas' voice raise.

"LIGHT GRENADE!" the haughty shout of the towering Namekian echoed through the air as he released a spurning light blast toward the dwarf. Sidra looked in awe as the spherical ki blast shredded forth like an arrow preparing to blast him head on, without a hint of slowing down. Katas watched as Sidra stood his ground and threw his arms up to take the attack head on.' _Even with my obtained Divine energy he is still a dangerous opponent. This attack is going to level our playing field a bit more perhaps,_ ' he took noted as the blast struck Sidra.

'WHOOOM!' flashes of the white mi spread through the ground that shattered dozens of times over. Sidra's frame stood stalwart against the expanding wave of energy, his feet crushing into the crater sturdiness keeping him strongly. His teeth bared as the energy began to sweep over his body there was little chance of preventing some damage now, but he held fast.

'THOOSH!' the Light Grenade sparked fully releasing all of its energy. The walls of the crater expanded and the dome-shape that came from the ki blast swept over Sidra's body. His feet trenched into the ground before being pulled free by the force of the energy attack. Shredding ki burst forth from the front side of the dome flattening the landscape with a devastating flare.

Katas threw his arms up as the light flashed outward. His ears keen on listening for something that was sure to be coming along.' _He managed to block a lot of the damage for that attack. He's feeling it, but there is no chance that he's finished yet,_ ' Katas noted mentally as the light and smoke cleared showing the rim of the, now near, crater lip sparking with golden white discharge.

'Tap, tap, tap,' footsteps grew closer from the center of the crater and a shadow was marked out against the white light emanating from the core of the explosion. An orange-red beard swept from along his face whilst a torn white shirt slunk off his bleed right shoulder. Burns lined his forearms as they became visible to the Namekian. Fierce eyes were the startling part they were the eyes that Katas had seen from his allies in the past, the eyes of determination.

"My race are extremely loyal to their cause once they accept one. I will not yield to an attack such as that one, nor any that you are going to put in my way. Try harder Namekian!" Sidra boomed his aura exploding out with a confidence that was unshakable.' _Dangerous as he is there is no way I will allow my honor to be stamped on!_ ' he boomed having felt the power of the Divine Namekian head on.

Katas nodded his head." I should have known. I have more than that attack in my arsenal do not assume that every attack will be so easy to whether," the Namekian replied back planting his feet.' _What relentless resolve._ '

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Beerus weaved past Eis Shenron as the Shadow Dragon pounced from one of the columns of ice. A blade of icy ki shredded past the Hakaishin's chest mid-dodge cutting away at the blue fabric there while failing to do much else. Beerus' timing on the charge though was perfect as he turned around and brought the flat side of his left shoe around into the Shadow Dragon's brow.

Several pillars of ice fell down as the force of the blow erupted. Eis stalled against Beerus' shoe in that moment and the former God of Destruction grinned." You intended to bound around like that carelessly? You should know better than to think that rick would work," Beerus snickered twisting around and smashing his tail into Eis Shenron's cheek.

The Shadow Dragon stumbled back from the blow but found his footing carefully. his red eyes darted around to find Liquiir and Yato dusting themselves off from being smashed into ice pillars." Heh, it worked eh, Beerus? Both of us giving you the opening for a precision strike," Yato smirked drawing his sword once more and directing it at Eis.

"It did, he'll fight us in the open now," Beerus answered rolling his neck and letting out a yawn.

"Grr, three of you are quite annoying, but it still doesn't matter my power has been bolstered by the Demon Realm. Our strengths are too far apart!" Eis shot forward aiming for Beerus with his right hand balled.

Liquiir cut into the path of the punch. He sidestepped it and pushed the hand away with a graceful palm strike before balling his left hand and jabbing it into the Shadow Dragon's face. Eis stumbled back and threw his leg at the fox-like being missing wildly as the twin tails of the fox swept into the path of the punch. The sole of Liquiir's foot smashed into his other cheek when the tails cleared his vision snapping Eis' head to the side.

Liquiir flickered forward and delivered a knee strike into the Shadow Dragon's chin. He flickered around and brought his right leg down against the right wing next flinging ice toward one of the columns of ice. It cracked and the Dragon bounced from it with a confused and shocked glare toward the fox. Liquiir shot down silently delivering a right handed punch at full strength.

Eis threw his right hand out and blocked the attack with his palm, halting Liquiir in his movements." You shouldn't let your guard down so obviously in a combat situation," Liquiir replied bringing his knees up at Eis Shenron's chest.

"You're right," Eis shouted a frosty blast of air escaping his mouth. Liquiir was thrown back and buffeted by hundreds of shards of ice that came from the polar maw of the Shadow Dragon. This breath attack continued to turn toward Yato and Beerus, who were on guard.

Their aura expanded out in tandem passing the waves of cold air to the landscape behind themselves." Your breath is the most threatening part about you, huh?" Yato snickered drawing his sword and blasting forth. His body exploding with a rim of blue light as he charged Eis Shenron.

The sword swung up and met a solid blade of ice, spikes of which fanning off the point of impact. Yato pulled Sekki back and swung it down again only to find it meeting the frozen blade once again. Eis smirked deflecting the slashes easily with his transfigured hand." Hardly!" he shouted pushing the blade back and going for a stab with his hand.

Yato twisted the sword down and stabbed into the incoming ice halting it." I don't know, you've left yourself pretty open," the God of Destruction smiled releasing his hold on the sword as Beerus' leg cut from behind him.

"Wha-" before he could finish Beerus' shin smashed into his chest. As the force played out the former Hakaishin of Universe Seven grabbed the hilt of the embedded sword yanking it free. Following that his free left hand fired out and his right index finger pushed into Eis Shenron's brow imprinting it and throwing him away with a sonic burst.

Eis flipped through the air and his feet met one of the numerous pillars of ice, teeth gnashing together." You two are going to be annoying. So, allow me to deal with you separately!" his right hand rose, a frigid blast of air passing between the God of Destruction and his former counterpart.

Spikes of ice that radiated an absolute freezing temperature sprang out, spiking dozens of times out to prevent either of them from finding a way to reach one another. Yato pushed high into the air while Beerus slunk lowly. Their eyes glared off the blue ice while the opposing Shadow Dragon seemed to disappear from the sight in the motion.

' _Stay on guard Beerus, I'll be over there in no time,_ ' Yato spoke telepathically while holding his right hand toward the ice. A smile crossed his face while the glow of purple light in his palm reflected across the surface.

' _I've been on guard since we got here,_ ' Beerus replied twisting the God of Destruction's sword Sekki in his hand. His amber gaze bounced back and forth attempting to find movement.

"HAK-" Yato began to say, attempting to release the destroying technique of the Hakaishin. It however was cut off by a series of icy blades jutting from the pillar that he was staring down. Chills crossed his body from the wind and his hand dropped in a sudden shiver. The Dragon's features appearing within the ice and his left shooting out from one of the spikes toward Yato's face.

"Gah!" Yato's arms crossed quickly tracking the leg and preventing contact. The force of the blow pushed the leaned Hakaishin back several feet and sent a blast of polar air across his entire body. Ice crystals dripped from the lengths of his hair while his exhalation turned to drops of ice that descended to the frozen floor quite rapidly. His bare skin singed with the chill and his teeth gnashed together in frustration.

"That's cold," Yato snickered shaking his arms, the shards of ice on them sloughing off. His black hair waved to the side calmly and his blue eyes focused on the Shadow Dragon, who emerged from the ice." But out in the open I know you can't beat me!" he blitzed forward, drawing his right hand back for a punch attempt as the Shadow Dragon watched.

His hand passed through an ice sculpture of the enhanced Shadow Dragon and a knee appeared in his stomach from one of the shards." You have a big mouth," frost spread from Yato's impacted stomach sending a painful chill through his body. His blue eyes shook and then the God of Destruction rocketed away crashing into several pillars of ice that rested to his right side.

"Hakai!" the dividing wall between the Shadow Dragon and Beerus turned to dust." As do you, we said it before but be this your world or not, we are Gods of Destruction and our job is to destroy worlds," Beerus threw the legendary sword in his right hand past Eis Shenron to the rubble of ice that piled upon Yato after the last attack.

"Throwing away a sure fire weapon? Hahaha," Eis snickered the air around him filling with a series of spinning pins of ice. Each pencil thin spike directing at the former God of Destruction like guns perched to fire.

Beerus found no humor and merely raised his right hand." The only sure fire weapon that I need are my own hands. I just need to hit you once and this will be over, you can't dodge forever," Beerus flickered forward his open palm placed inches away from Eis' chest.

Eis' red eyes shook as he released what was about to happen." Ha-" Beerus began to speak until he heard a wave of icy spikes rising from the ground behind him. His body flickered from atop the Shadow Dragon to appear in front of him.

Eis twisted to a vertical base and grinned dispelling the pillars as easily as he formed them." You thought as fast as I had. A bit frustrating, but nothing I didn't plan for!" Eis shouted shooting at Beerus through these ice constructs without disturbing a single one.

Beerus' right hand raised into a defensive stance and he snickered." Plan for this!" Beerus shot forward to meet him head on.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Goten and Trunks skidded back to back bearing far more damage than either had expected to have at this point. Trunks' left eye was closed by a stream of blood that drizzled from beneath a bang while Goten's right eye had been swollen shut after some brutal impact. Both of them had lost their shirts in the conflict with their grandfather's and their other pieces of clothing were shredded in several places as well.

"Hey, Goten, want to bust out a Kaioken, right now? I can't be of much help, but our opponents are in a bit worst shape than when we fought them alone," Trunks asked seriously albeit with a jovial hint at first. His tired breaths were coming rapidly now as his Super Saiyan Three hair waved and jostled with streams of biodischarge.

Goten chuckled much like his father would in this situation, his lone Super Saiyan Three bang blowing wildly." I'd love to, but if it doesn't put these guys down in a timely manner, I'll be no good to help anyone else," he explained knowing his own limits." And the last time I used it he managed to get up and survive no problem," he gestured to the armored Saiyan that was approaching.

Their intimidating opponents were looking worst for wear, but they were relentless. The formerly palm haired Masked Saiyan was missing the right side of his armor while bearing several cuts and burns along his pectoral. His forearms were lined with smaller burns and cuts and missing one of the black and red wrist bands. His pants had been reduced to little more than bicycle shorts and his boots were warped from intense heat.

The royal Masked Saiyan seemed equally shaken. His cape was singed down to practically nothing while his armored abdomen was blasted out. His exposed abdomen had begun to bruise from the tag team of half Saiyans and his Super Saiyan hair had several strands loosened. His right glove was burned off from his arm and his right sleeve was pulled free at the shoulder.

"Well, if that's the case we only have one option," Trunks' hands began to move rapidly in front of his body. The heat began to pile into a spinning sphere of yellow-orange light. The ground at his feet turning to a glassy structure from the head while his golden hair moved around.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to save this for later. But we don't have many other options than to let loose and fuse," Goten nodded bending his knees and entering the Turtle Stance as they opponents kept moving closer.

Trunks sprang into the air." Then, let's make an opening!" his hands left the ball to the float there directed as the flame haired Masked Saiyan and his battered regalia.

Goten's right foot began to glow with a blue light as he uttered those famous words." KAMEHAMEHA!" he shouted shooting into the air with his glowing right leg shooting through the air.

A blazing blue arch whipped through the air meeting the top of the Burning Attack and shooting it forward at the Masked Saiyan at twice the speed of Trunks' normal push. The masked warrior threw his guard up taking the supercharged Burning Attack smash into him head on. Fire burst forth from the collision as did the familiar sound of a burning 'whoosh!' that streamed heat out in that general direction.

"Don't think I forgot about you!" Goten smiled the blue light from his foot travelling back to his cupped hands." Because you can have everything that's left over!" his hands ripped forward firing a Kamehameha toward the Masked Saiyan much to his surprise.

The blue beam shredded over his body and blasted into the horizon line. A fierce explosion ripped out causing several rocks and other debris to rise into the air and break apart.

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

 _"You can do what Goten?" Trunks questioned as they sat around the table planning their tandem strategy._

 _Goten scratched the back of his head with a smile." You see, while I trained with Katas, he taught me a lot about body and energy control. I may not be able to use my body for weird magic stuff like he can, I can still use it to channel ki uniquely," Goten began to explain." So, I figured that if we can use our feet for ki attacks anyway why not use a really strong energy attack for a surprise out of nowhere," he tapped the side of his head._

 _"Like a super foot Kamehameha?" Trunks asked with his hands resting on the table._

 _"Exactly, I can fire a kickoff with one leg and then bring the energy back to my hand. And if you set up like a Big Bang Attack or something and I kicked it into our opponent's face with the force of a Kamehameha. They'd be taking two attacks at once," Goten tapped the table nodding his head successfully._

 _Trunks cupped his chin and smiled." We can't use it early on though or else they'd expect it later, pulling it out right before we fused though. No one would expect something so crazy."_

 _"No one except for us," Goku's son winked to him._

 _"Right, well, we're going to have to train and see if we can pull it off," Vegeta's firstborn sighed._

 _"We don't have time; we can't sit here thinking about it. So, let's try," the younger of the two hybrids' stood up from the table._

 _"All right," Trunks agreed getting up with him._

* * *

After that the pair touched down with a smile on their face as they stood mirroring one another." Worked just like we planned, eh, Trunks?" Goten asked swinging his arms to the side to begin the mystic ritual.

"Sure did, glad you trained with Katas," Trunks replied.

"Hey, your time in space wasn't half bad for that either," Goten nodded as they began the dance.

"FUSION-HA!" without hesitation they followed through with the steps perfectly releasing a blinding field of golden energy. A surging force rocked the ground as the two sons of Earth's mightiest defenders became one.

Standing in a pillar of blazing golden light as the white faded was a man with sharply pointed hair. He had black hair spiking forward in the center while purple hair jutted out along the sides and around the back. A long bang of which dangled between his eyes as he looked forward. A blue sash flowed from atop his baggy white trousers and a black jacket with yellow highlights rested on his exposed torso, the opened sleeves leading to a pair of black wrist protectors over bare fists.

"All right worked like a charm," Gotenks smiled clenching his fist with the doubled voice of Trunks and Goten. The blazing golden light around him burst to life further and his hair spiked up on edge. The smoke and debris from his components' attacks blowing away in quick succession revealing that the two Masked Saiyans were standing firmly against the forces of their opponents.

"I feel way stronger now than I ever have, those two really powered up recently," Gotenks bobbed on his toes. His black eyes shifted to the Masked Saiyans and then to center." So, I'm pretty confident that I don't even need Super Saiyan to put both of you in your place. I've got half an hour to kill, would you mind testing that hypothesis?" he taunted hopping into the air and spreading his legs.

The two Masked Saiyans took the bait and charged forward. Their Super Saiyan energy exploded outward and their hands drew back making the stoic fusion smile confidently." Great, let's do this!" Gotenks grinned throwing his right and left hands out simultaneously taking the two punches head on.

'THACK!' winds churned as the air broke the pair of possessed Saiyans stalling against the palms of their Saiyan fusion foe.

"That's what I want!" Gotenks opened his hands and pushed the pair back.

* * *

Jiren plowed forth across the vacant lot of West City, his right hand drawing back to swing at the towering Shadow Dragon. His hand swung out and Omega moved out of the punch's path with the greatest of ease. Omega's arms folded over his chest as he slid backward with a chortle escaping from between his lips. Jiren stumbled and landed on the ground turning back quickly.

With that turn he charged forward unloading with both hands like machine gun fire. Impacts riddled the broad chest and torso of the Shadow Dragon with air splitting and world shaking force. Waves or pressure moved the debris into oblivion while Jiren's determination played across his face. The flurry of blows that were more than capable of slaying numerous gods of Destruction were failing to make Omega snicker.

Omega's right hand swiped out rapidly, Jiren's eyes barely catching the motion. He sprang back to avoid a thin slash opening the chest of his red and black spandex suit with a lean slash. Blood dribbled from the wound as Omega's arm shot off to the side. A single drop falling from the Shadow Dragon's fingers." You would hardly count as an opponent against my past self. With what has changed in me now, Jiren, you are just dust," Omega's body flickered from in front of the Pride Trooper, a series of afterimages surrounding him.

Jiren closed his eyes and took a breath in, his right and left arms crossing over his chest with either palm directed to his sides." You underestimate my resolve then. I am stronger than Son Goku and Vegeta. You have an overwhelming energy, but my power is absolute against evil. I will not yield," Jiren snickered as the extended palms summoned two Power Impacts that floated calmly over either of his shoulders.

"You will because you will die!" Omega Shenron pounced from the stream of afterimages bringing his fist toward the baled alien's face.

Jiren stepped back and threw the two Power Impacts into the Shadow Dragon leader's chest. Red light sucked down at first before exploding out as the twin energy blast burst out in a destructive spire of ki. The mountainous pillar shredded the worn ground into nothingness cratering it further than the previous battles had and consuming the Shadow Dragon wholly.

Jiren stepped back watching the pillar carefully as it expanded out in a final shimmering display of power. The red light radiated from his face and he folded his arms over his chest and let a breath escape through his nose.' _There is no underestimating a Pride Trooper and his desire for justice,_ ' Jiren thought stoically.

Then, the pillar turned pitch black, disappearing entirely with a release of the air. Omega Shenron's balled right fist pressed out surrounded by the red flames from the burning Power Impacts. His red eyes glared at Jiren, who attempted to step back further in shock to make a defense. That was never meant to happen proved by Omega's hand smashing against the Pride Trooper's face.

Jiren's left cheek compressed far his left eye squinting shut as his right eye bulged in pain. Spit escaped at first before being followed by a stream of crimson. His white boots shifted from the battered ground and he was sent shooting away. His crimson aura pierced the air like an arrow that carved through the smoke of the other battles that had occurred.

He crashed into a debris field on the outskirts of the city, breaking it up and stretching through it for several hundred yards. His spandex attire shredded in this pathway casting Pride Trooper fabric through the air in a confetti of Omega's overwhelming strength. Jiren leered up from the throne of batted debris, his muscles shaking from the damage a single punch had caused to course through his entire body.

The tall shadow that cast over him was utterly intimidating as Omega looked down." What was that about not yielding? Ah yes, 'my power is absolute against evil!'" Omega mocked tilting his head to the side. Omega chuckled pointing his right hand at the downed Jiren where a red energy blasts formed." Absolutely useless! Like everyone that gets in our way!" the Shadow Dragon shouted launching the energy blast forward.

A razor's edge of blue light flashed into the side of the energy sphere shooting it to the wayside exploding out. The dark shadow the energy blast caused cast back over the battlefield." You're forgetting about someone," Toriko limped over his battered arms hanging helplessly while he was supported by the withered Coco and the tattered haired Sunni.

"No," Omega grinned a blast of black light appeared in front of their feet.

"Get out of here!" Jiren pushed up to his feet. Upon doing so, Jiren's eyes blasted them away with a flurry of invisible impacts. They were thrown back several feet as the light that sparked there shot upward in a deafeningly large explosion. The remaining Heavenly King's rolled away from the corona of the attack and looked awestruck as Omega's fierce gaze turned around to look at the Pride Trooper.

"Ruining my fun? Fine, I'll kill you first then," Omega threw his fist down and Jiren rolled out of the way.

The Pride Trooper winced before entering his stance, blood running from his mouth and his left eyes swollen shut." You will not have an easy time with that. My power is not as useless as you believe," he muttered lowly.

The Shadow Dragon shook his head." It was fun at first, but now you have gotten annoying. I refuse to keep this farce going!" he pressed forward, Jiren standing woozily firm.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Beerus was fighting on par with Eis Shenron. They threw their punches rapidly finding them deflected and parried by the opposing warrior. When the parries to the devastating attacks failed, they were blocked entirely sending fracturing winds though the icy palace. Beerus' firm eyes locking with the smug grin of his overconfident Shadow Dragon servant of the Demon Realm.

Eis' right arm swung by as Beerus ducked and the former Hakaishin slammed his right fist into the Dragon's gut. Eis hunched over and pushed away from the force, mouth quivering with the impact." I figured a Shadow Dragon would be too prideful to work alongside a race as lowly as the Demons. Care to tell me why you're nothing more than puppets and taking the brunt of the damage while the Demons are resting in safety here?" the long eared God asked throwing another punch into Eis' body.

It struck and the ashen Dragon went skidding backward, reaching to his mouth." You would love to know that. They brought us back to life, and they provide the negative energy necessary for us to ascend to this level. The least we could do is deal with the stronger hold outs as they pick the feeble resistances off when we come across them!" Eis chuckled charging back at Beerus.

Whis' pupil attempted to block a punch and found a knee grinding into his core. His torn tunic flapped in the breeze while both amber eyes shook and bulged. Eis pulled his leg down and smashed Beerus across the back with an ax fist. He went screaming toward the icy floor below with arms and legs flailing wildly from the impact.

Eis raised a spike of ice attempting to skewer the Hakaishin. Beerus' right and left hands reached down and grabbed the top of this impaling spike, straightening his body in the process. He proceeded to take the momentum from the fall to spin from the top and move to a floating base several feet away eyeing the higher Shadow Dragon strategically.

Beerus looked upward while Eis shot down, his fists balling. A sturdy punch shot by the former God of Destruction and he hammered a knee toward the center of Eis Shenron's core. Eis' other arm slapped down onto the top of the purple being's knee pushing him into the air. Beerus looked up instantly and flew straight at the airborne opponent throwing a punch out.

It missed narrowly with Eis' wings flapping the draconic entity away. The long eared cat turned around and brought his right leg around for a kick that missed Eis Shenron's head. Eis dropped beneath it before throwing his own punch toward Beerus' core. It struck into Beerus' palm pushing the back of the feline's hand into the middle of his stomach. A growl parted Beerus' lips and he was flung into the air from the icy force of the Shadow Dragon.

Shards of ice slung beyond his body and his amber eyes picked up on Eis Shenron's mouth swinging around to aim up at him.' _Another frost breath attack? It managed to put Yato on the ropes for a while now. Getting hit by it would be dangerous,_ ' Beerus snickered throwing his arms over his chest forging a purple light across his very being.

"Freeze!" Eis shouted swinging his head around and opening his mouth. The frosty breath of the Shadow Dragon spun by striking the stalwart Beerus instantly. The ice met his blinding purple aura sending the freezing debris through the air where it vanished immediately." What?"

"I can still use the Aura of Destruction, though something as simple as ice, what a thought," Beerus snickered shooting through the air. His hands clenched shooting toward Eis Shenron fiercely.

Eis rose to meet him with a balled fist of his own. Their knuckles met releasing a destructive combination of the purple light and an icy wind. The fallen pieces of ice behind the Shadow Dragon turned to dust while the air behind Beerus turned to a bitter chill. his breaths turned to waves of white steam that fell from his nose while Eis' glare turned fierce.

The Demon Realm's Shadow Dragon swung bringing his right leg toward Beerus' side. The cat lowered his arm and countered the strike, ice shooting across his arm in the process. Beerus shrugged it off and quickly went to counter instead being smashed across the cheek by a left hand. His head jolted backward and several icy pillars behind him crumbled into dust. He stumbled and Eis slung another punch into his face, this one releasing a freezing impact that shot him away.

Beerus skid through the air his brown shoes stopping against a structure made of ice with a furrowed brow. Eis Shenron sparked in front of him for another punch that fired down and missed as Universe Seven's former Hakaishin weaved out of its path. The structure broke apart partially before reconstructing into a twisted visage of its former self. Amid that fallen debris Beerus glared up catching Eis' attention.

Eis charged down and Beerus vanished, the ice in front of him turning to dust. Eis' body hit the ground and he looked to the sky disappearing there as well.

Impacts played out fervently in the sky where snowflakes and icy debris descended in rapid succession. The purple blur of Beerus' frame meeting the gray charcoal look of the Shadow Dragon. The blurs sparked over the icy ground causing it to rise and shattered before shooting into the air. Ice from atop the structure chattered and fell to the ground, breaking into glimmering crystals that refracted the light of Beerus' equal exchange with the Shadow Dragon. Their fists passing through one such crystal shattering it indefinitely while they disappeared again.

Their fierce collision played through the air and amid the frozen constructs. Beerus' reflect flickered across the smooth surface once before pressing from it and charging through another icy structure. It tipped into a million pieces where Eis Shenron flickered momentarily to spark into the air. A series of pressure rings floated out revealed at the top of the bitter frozen trail, Eis delivering a barrage to Beerus.

Beerus' right leg materialized a few dozen feet above the ground cutting through a flickering afterimage of Eis Shenron. It struck nothing but blue ice sending it in a snowy flurry across the frozen ground. Beerus disappeared in that next second where a pair of ice spikes descended from the air, Eis reappearing there momentarily with a growl. He too vanished continuing the invisible engagement with Beerus.

Then, a flash of blue carved through the air, a punch connecting with Eis Shenron's face. The standing constructs to the eastern side of the area crumbled as the Shadow Dragon crashed through them. The frost covered ground chattered and broke into a dozen pieces as a black haired figure appeared to Beerus' right side with his right hand extended angrily.

"Heh, that'll teach you," Yato dusted his hands off while Beerus let out a freezing breath.

Eis stood up and a flurry of energy bullets pounded into his body. A trail of white-gold explosions filled the landscape shattering what remained of the icy constructs as a two tailed fox landed there shaking his head." Did you honestly think that I would go away after something as minimal as what you hit me with?" Liquiir asked as Eis dusted himself off from the explosions.

"Heheh, you three are trying to act intimidating? Oh please," Eis blew them off patting frozen land from his body." You heard what I said, I can beat the three of you easily," he rolled his neck as if to taunt them to charge.

Which all three obliged. Far in the distance a storming inferno burst which Eis smirked at as his foes came shooting his way.

* * *

Uub smashed Moro's face with a barrage of punches. The goat's legs slid back over the ground while a dribble of blood found its way from the corner of his rounded snout. The mohawked human stepped moving the planet physically with his take off. His left hand drilled into Moro's stomach thunder escaping with it as the black sky shimmered with the blazing red of his Kaioken. Moro's eyes bulged and he rocketed away as if teleporting. a mountain in the distance flattening to a stream of debris.

Uub kicked from the ground and gave chase silently, angrily.' _Master Roshi!_ ' Uub growled mentally watching as Moro picked himself up from the debris field shaking at the outclassing of the Majin reincarnate.' _Master Tien!_ ' Uub landed in a slide toward Moro, crackles of his Kaioken shredding out across the plains.' _Goku, Vegeta!_ ' his teeth ground together, and his right and lefts hands balled at his side.

"You realize it now, Dai Kaioshin?" Moro laughed through his blood stained teeth. His red eyes going bloodshot in the sheer glee he was experiencing from seeing the pain playing across the human's face." This was our plan all along. No matter how strong a unit you may be if you split it into a thousand parts our sheer power will overcome all! The herd was culled in our first attack and now we'll finish the job!" Moro laughed extending his hands to the side.

The debris from the mountain rose into the air turning into black spheres of metal. The energy from within them being pulled into Moro's body as a small source of sustenance to continue his struggle with Uub." You may have far more power than I do with that form, but you are nothing when compared to power of the Demon Realm! So, fall, like all of existence who opposes us!" the metallic spheres were flung forward at an alarming rate directed at the human.

Gohan's pupil lowered his head and charged forward. His blazing red aura glowed as he narrowly missed being crushed between two of the gigantic spheres of metal. His right hand drew back smashing into the next nearest ball. It flattened into a disk immediately before flinging back into the next sphere. It created a stream of sparks and shrieks from the collision as both veered off course.

His fiery right leg spun around and kicked another sphere back at its firer. The collision it had with another of the spheres collapsed them both into nothing that fell to the wayside harmless. His left hand swatted a sphere out of the way shooting it over the horizon in a deafening boom. His angry eyes shaking with rage as Moro laughed hurling the rest of the spheres at him.

Uub's right wrist flickered up and the spheres turned to confetti that slashed past his face falling to the ground harmlessly several hundred yards behind him. Uub landed and delivered a swinging kick that Moro's arm blocked. The blue furred goat shivered from the impact as his knees quivered and gave way to the force of the impact slightly. The human whipped his leg back and landed on the ground charging again with full fervor.

Moro's right hand swatted out and struck against his cheek knocking his face down. Crimson spilled from Uub's mouth after the blow and the goat mage drilled his shaking right knee into the center of the human's forehead. Uub stumbled back from the blow where a pumping kick to the stomach provided enough lift to send him shooting away. Uub's body twisted and turned to strike against the ground several times with the kick while Moro dropped momentarily to a knee.

' _This has gone on so long that I am starting to hunger. I may not be able to keep this level up for much longer,_ ' Moro grunted. He knew that outside of a few 'snacks' he had failed to garner any substantial energy from the Earth in this conflict.' _I have to kill the Dai Kaioshin now or else my defeat will be a matter of fact,_ ' the goat mage sneered watching as Uub flipped to his feet to grind a stop out.

"All right, Dai Kaioshin! I have had more than enough of your ego and faux superiority! Your ludicrous power is one thing, but your end is here!" Moro shouted at Uub, a blazing black energy exploding across his body. He was hoping to catch the human with the hook.

' _He's going all out now, had he absorbed anyone's energy he'd have their aura right now. This is a final gambit move,_ ' Uub noted planting his feet and shooting forward at top speed. His blazing Kaioken made it seem instantaneous from point to point, his fist already smashing into Moro's face before his afterimage flickered to move at all.

The punch though faded through an afterimage of Moro's own design; the goat-like mage slammed a knife-like hand through Uub's stomach. Blood escaped the reincarnate's mouth as Moro's bleeding hand extended from his back. Blood ran from Uub's mouth as he coughed, having been caught on the razor's edge of Moro's hand. The goat mage ripped his hand free spilling a stream of crimson onto the battered ground below.

"That's the only time you show any signs of fragility!" Moro's other hand rested over the hole in the human's stomach. A plume of black fire shredded through his core and out the wound in his back. Tears appeared in Uub's eyes as he let out a bellowing roar of frustration and confusion. His bloodied spit flying wildly from his mouth.

Moro pushed that hand down and brought a kick around into Uub's temple. Uub's head snapped aside and he was sent shooting away, smashing against the ground in a crazy twisting manner." Even the mighty Dai Kaioshin has a weakness. Your power is nothing now, because you are laying in a heap," Moro's confidence began to mouth as he gestured with his hand.

The ground beneath Uub rocketed upward like a platform throwing him into the air pinned against it. Loops of stone rose from it trapping Uub's limbs to the surface before transforming to thick metal bands.' _I need to get out of this_ ,' Uub thought feeling his body stitch together now that there was no active damage accumulating atop him.

"Given time and space you healed, but what if you are under constant pressure? What then!" Moro shouted drawing another section of the landscape and whittle it down into a pestle." I doubt you'll be able to patch yourself together!" crazed Moro's sadistic nature began to show at a more fervent rate. The huge structure pounded down onto the trapped Uub forming cracks through the rock after a single hefty impact.

'THUUM!' THUUM! THUUM!' rapidly and systematically the rounded edge of the structure rose and fell on Uub's body, the rocky formation he had been elevated on sinking slowly into the ground. There were no screams of pain or agony though as Moro kept driving it down atop his hated rival's body. The air around them plumed out with smoky clouds of debris while Moro attempted to smash the ant out of existence.

A final strike drove the elevated rocky platform back down to the ground level, the several story high bar of rock resting atop it almost like meeting a flat surface. Faint droplets of red blood flowed down the edges of the rounded base. Moro's red eyes gleefully looking at the success of his attack with an immense pride ringing in his head.

"Haha! It worked," Moro laughed stumbling backward while losing the blazing black energy that surrounded him." I can finally enjoy a meal in peace now," Moro snickered lifting his right hand and directing it toward the horizon.' _His energy is gone, I finally dealt with you Dai Kaioshin. Ten million years of payback have been delivered in spades!_ ' the goat laughed feeling the life energy from the nearby area being drawn toward him.

Moro turned and began to walk drawing the genki from the ground as well. The sparse grass wilted and turned to a brown-yellow shade as the life it possessed was stolen to appear before the hungry planet eater, his broad smile something that seemed ineradicable. The sphere floated before his palm and a grinned crossed his face the energy from the entire planet beginning to show as white spheres along the horizon being taken toward him.

Red light spurned from beneath the pestle that stood against the ground. Cracks coursing through its build and spreading through it as it chattered and began to move slowly. That crimson glow flashed out over the edges of the indentation crackling and buzzing with the sound of electricity. Beneath that an underlying grunt could be heard as if someone was picking something up.

Moro's eyes turned back as something appeared in his senses, an impossible sense." What? Impossible!" Moro stopped his active absorbing of the planet's energy, the sphere in front of his hand being the size of a baseball. His red eyes shook as his other hand rose attempting to grind the pestle down atop the mortar that it had dug into the Earth's surface. Except there was no response from his telekinesis, instead it began to move in the opposite direction. Pushing from below cancelling his telepathic abilities.

A brown right hand rose first pulling the pillar from the ground as streaks of blood ran down from beneath a blue wrist band. That right hand was obviously connected to an arm that soon pulled free from the hole as well, blood coating it in several long gashes and cuts as well. Then, a black mohawk crested the edge of the crater a few loose strands caked with dirt and rocks. Black eyes looked forward from beneath two rivulets of blood that ran from over the warrior's brow. His chest emerged next, barren of clothing but covered in scratch scrapes and blood. The hole that had been in his abdomen was closed but the blood of it still sat around the blue belt at his waist and the tattered orange pants over his legs.

His frowned mouth dripped with blood as he clenched his right hand. The rock pillar disintegrated in a flash of ridiculous crimson energy, Moro's feet digging into the ground. his frame then flickered away.

A kick squarely caught Moro in the chin. His head snapped backward, and the sphere of the planet's energy went flying into the air. as the goat shot across the ground in a crazed tumbling motion the attack appeared there surrounded by the Kaioken aura he had been using.

Uub's left hand rose from his side to catch the energy Moro had attempted to ingest. It rested upon his palm before breaking apart as he closed it, a leer turning to the stunned goat mage." That energy isn't yours," Uub chided the blood running from his mouth disappearing as the minor scrapes on his skin disappeared.

"What are you a cockroach? Why?! Why is it the you find a way to your feet after everything?!" Moro shouted standing up and stumbling. An energy anemia showing in his drunken movements.' _I need energy and fast. He managed to survive something that extreme,_ ' the horned entity groaned.

"I have a planet to save Moro, and I will save it. And every other planet your plans are threatening," Uub replied coldly, his eyes focusing.

* * *

Cabba pushed back against Mirra Shenron, his blue aura flailing wildly before her." You are tougher than you look," Cabba commented as a streak of blood came from a fresh wound that appeared on his face.

Mirra Shenron merely look at him from within the corrupt black and purple aura. Her feet moved against the air and she flew at him." But that doesn't change anything," Cabba finished throwing his forearm up to counter her attempted forearm strike.

* * *

Frost held back a Cooler's right hand with his own fist. Flaming streams of their golden ki sparked along the battlefield charging the falling water and causing the sewer hubs overhead to rattle and raise from their positions. Their muscles shook and twitched simultaneously sending a blast of force between the pair hurling them back into adjacent storm tunnels that left the warriors separated.

Both Frost Demon's learned backward and shot through the sewer tunnels they were chasing after. Streams of water from the floor of these pipes ripped out in blazing streams of force and wind. They darted under the deteriorating West City and felt every tremor from the combat above, their senses picking up on the numerous deaths that were occurring on the surface as well.

Frost continued to dart through the dark thinking every inch of the travel.' _If I can outmaneuver and finish this quickly, I can prevent further deaths from occurring. Son Goku and Vegeta both disappeared from my senses and the giant hole that I just passed through was beneath where Jiren is battling that Shadow Dragon. This is a situation that is getting more dire by the moment,_ ' he cupped his chin before flickering to a joint in the pipe and changing direction.

' _Now, though what is the weakness of this state currently? He appears to have the same amount of experience that I do,_ ' Frost noted switching through the water carefully planning to counter the cunning Cooler. His eyes shook and he nodded.' _If that is the case, then he is also fighting against stamina. Our bodies can withstand unrealistic amounts of damage, but this form consumes energy at a ridiculous rate. I can use that fatigue to my advantage because he does not seem to know that yet,_ ' Frost looked back feeling something catching his senses.

Cooler's shadow had been cast over him within the flight and his arm was swinging down." Not getting too, far are you?!" Cooler's punch missed narrowly as Frost weaved just beneath it. The tunnel they were fighting in broke at the base spewing streams of water down into the voided ground below as it crumbled into nothingness.

"I wasn't running," Frost bounced up striking into Cooler's chin with a right hand. It slammed the crowned head of the Arcosian into several pieces of falling debris turning them into rubble that spilled to the leaking water below." I was drawing you back in!" Frost swung and drilled Cooler in the core with a left thrust kick that folded the larger warrior over his foot.

Cooler shot down the collapsing area and into a piece of concrete that quickly broke apart around his body." Cheeky," Cooler pulled free ready to resume his battle with Frost in the underground.

"But now you die!" Cooler swatted the air releasing a barrage of energy bullets.

Frost's arms crossed and the explosions slammed into his body filling the underground with a flurry of glowing purple-red lights.

* * *

 _Battles continue to advance and change. Uub stares down the dreaded Moro whilst Cabba stares down an equally matching Mirra Shenron! Beerus engages with the slippery Eis Shenron in the Demon Realm and Jiren goes toe to toe with Omega, but for how long? Who will emerge victorious as heroes continue to fall on the battle field? What will remain as our heroes continue to go all out against the Demon Realm onslaught fronted by none of the Arch-Demons? What remains? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Who is that mysterious person Raditz was talking to. Will Jiren be enough to defeat Omega Shenron. I'm so excited for this._

 _ **A:** You'll figure out who Raditz was talking to soon enough in his inaccessible prison. Whoever it is surely has to be far beyond anything else. And plainly and simply, if this chapter doesn't assure that point, Jiren more likely than not will not be enough to best Omega. _

**_R:_** _Wow. I will say, I definitely didn't expect Goku and Vegeta to lose this heavily, though I have a small feeling that they aren't dead. Of course, in this story these feelings haven't been too accurate so who knows. Tien dying the way he did was awesome I won't lie. Sidra getting fleshed out was pretty cool, and its nice to see some characters such as Beerus directly attacking the Demon Realm. The being talking to Radiz is interesting, I imagine it is something vague but conceptual such as the Will of the Multiverse that toys with realities just for fun or something similar. Seeing what I feel will be Roshi's final moment is surely to be amazing, the old man, when serious, is easily one of the smartest and best fighters I can think of, and in general is an awesome character so its really nice to see him getting some love. Jiren vs Omega is interesting, but without some outside help I see no possible way for Jiren to win honestly, not with how easily Omega wiped the floor with Goku and Vegeta. I daresay that this Omega might be stronger than Gogeta Blue was when the Shadow Dragon saga took place. Thanks for the amazing chapter!_

 _ **A:** Without fusion, Goku and Vegeta never stood a chance in Divine Super Saiyan against Omega Shenron. Even the original Omega would have beaten them just as soundly. And everyone else seems to think Goku and Vegeta died, though observant readers to every other death as of late may be clued in. _

_Sidra's a really nice character to right. He had the chance to spare his race, perhaps naively holding the Demon Realm to their words, I am really glad that choice came across well. And yeah, that was a plan from the start a headlong spearhead into the Demon Realm, I have a lot of fun planned for our Hakaishin boys as the story continues._

 _Tien has always been a pleasure to write and I feel his death here was the best possible way to write him off. He died on his own terms defending the planet he trained relentlessly for._

 _Again, no comment on who or what Raditz was talking to._

 _Roshi needs love, I haven't written him to fight at all on page. It was implied at the end of Destiny Shattered but never outright shown, here in his last moments I wish I could have done more. But in this case power overwhelmed skill._

 _Ironically with Jiren, power is going to overwhelm power._

 ** _R:_** _great chapter and mowst of all, great fanfiction._

 _ **A:** Thanks, glad you enjoyed it._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a real pleasure to write, and while I know you are going to get tired of combat soon, it is just heating up. Until next time,_

 _~Herodan_

 _ **Divine Power Rankings (because I forgot last time)**_

 _Omega Shenron (DR): 18-22_

 _Jiren: 13-14_

 _Demon God Gravy: 13-14_

 _Mastered Divine Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta: 13_

 _Moro: 13_

 _Aniraza: 12_

 _Eis Shenron (DR): 12_

 _Legendary Super Saiyan Broly: 12_

 _Super Saiyan Four Masked Broly: 11_

 _Uub: 11 Kaioken: 14_

 _Beerus: 10_

 _Quitela: 4-10_

 _Yato: 10_

 _Liquiir: 10_

 _Katas (Awakened): ~9_

 _Mirra Shenron (DR): 9_

 _Golden Cooler: 9_

 _Sidra: 5-9_

 _Golden Frieza: 8_

 _Divine Super Saiyan Cabba: 8_

 _Golden Frost: 8_

 _ **Non-Divine Rankings**_

 _Burst Kaioken Tien: Comparable to Quitela's restrained power, non-divine_

 _Burst Kaioken Krillin: Comparable to Sidra's retrained_

 _Masked Saiyan Bardock and Vegeta: Canon Super Buu, Canon Buutenks (Super Saiyan)_

 _Super Saiyan 3 Goten/Trunks: Canon Super Saiyan Three Goku (Buu Saga), Buuhan (Goten Kaioken)_

* * *

 _ **Epicenter of the Demon Realm...**_

Gohan's hands clenched as he looked forth at the towering pillar of dark energy. His muscles shivered at the sensation of ki that sparked free from Mechikabura's frame.' _Incredible, I've never felt anything like this before. Father and Vegeta becoming Gogeta doesn't ever matter now. Even if I used my Self-Movement and became the Unlocked Saiyan God. I couldn't touch him, Radlez couldn't touch him, we're doomed unless we can stop this right now,_ ' he looked to the horizon with a scowl.

' _Beerus! No, turn away you can't win here! Get help, all of the help we can get!_ ' Goku's eldest barked telepathically. There was no reply from the former God of Destruction, his mental connect far too weak.

Towa looked at the heroic son of Son Goku and laughed." You see it now don't you? The futility of resisting the Demon Realms power, don't worry they are learning that as we speak," the Demon Goddess laughed until clutching at her head.

A cosmic wave pressed into his being making her legs bow slightly.' _What in the world is that?_ ' she thought looking to the air as Gohan punched the ground.

' _Impossible, he's free in that dimension? How did he get past her? What is this power he is emanating?_ ' she growled.

"You seem a bit worried. Is something happening?" Gohan asked feeling her nervousness from his prison.' _They're still fighting then. It isn't all over._ '

"Silence," Towa snapped at him before looking to Mira." Mira, follow me, a situation has arose that is perplexing," she gestured to the artificial Demon who smiled broadly.

"Of course," Mira bowed his head as he vanished beside his creator.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Heroic Effort! Keep Fighting!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Seventeen_**

* * *

Frost veered back among the streams of debris that descended from the vaulting of the sewer system. His golden skin bore several thin cuts and rounded singes from taking on the assault head on. Frost lifted his right and left arms with both fists clenching to release a field of golden energy to oppose that of his taller opponent. Cooler looked at this display and snickered like a parent scoffing at their child.

"Is that all Cooler?" Frost asked snidely entering stance. His eyes darted around preparing for Cooler's charge as the Arcosian goliath sneered at the passive comment from his Universe Six counterpart.

Cooler's frame disappeared following that momentary pause. Frost's core was indented by the sharp biting force of a right hand to the core. His right eyes bulged as Cooler rammed him into the side of the storm drain, they were battling in. A rocket-like stream of golden light shredded Frost's back along the wall shedding tons of brick and concrete to the abyssal pit that had opened beneath them. Cooler grinned as Frost's head crashed against the street level above. The manhole covers adjacent to the contact point shot from the ground as if strapped to a rocket.

Frieza's elder brother pulled his hand free letting Frost drop from his pinned position against the top of the storm drain. As Frost dropped Cooler spun around bringing his right leg around. Frost's lithe frame folded across the gem encrusted shin of his adversary and a stream of spit flew from Universe Six's former dictator's mouth. His red eyes water as the force launched him across the deteriorating underground system.

Frost looped around and backed back first against the wall before falling forward. Cooler appeared there and brought a left handed punch toward Frost's cheek. The smaller Frost Demon swung his corresponding forearm around to knock the arm away. His left knee then fired up and smashed into Cooler's chest. Cooler stumbled back and Frost flew into him, vanishing right before contact with his gut.

A kick met square with the back of Cooler's head sending him forward in a twisting spiral. He looked back and swung his left arm out to meet the flying scissor's kick that left Frost's leg, it caught it with a sturdy counter that filled the chamber with a boom. Cooler flicked him away and thrust a kick out that the out of position Frost had to whip aside with his tail. A wheeling motion later and they returned to neutral positions looking one another down steely eyed.

They charged together in a blazing flash that seemed too fast for the relatively narrow accommodations for their battle. Golden sparks appeared among the falling debris at differing intervals, shattering walls and turning concrete to the sand it was formed from. In the dusty clouds the two Golden Arcosians delivered punches in rapid clusters that made little impact on the other's defensive front.

Strikes exchanged at an alarming rate and if the combat from above was already causing damage to the sewer system their current conflict was piling that damage up. Cooler punched through a fallen pipe attempting to meet Frost's face on the other side. Through the debris however he felt nothing but thin air on the other side of the demolishing piping.

A sharp pain found its place in Cooler's stomach, causing the larger Arcosian to hunch over. his red eyes picked up on Frost, who had an embedded right hand. Frost looked up and smashed Cooler in the chin with a left. The crowned Frost Demon launched upward from the force of the punch with Frost shimmering away in the pressure wave. His balled hands then appeared against the side of Cooler's head, an ax fist that compressed the temple just above Cooler's rectangular ears. The force the blow blasting Cooler into the wall cratering it several feet deep.

Frost floated back with a purple ball forming at the top of his right index finger." This is the big one!" Frost shouted swinging his finger forward. A barrage of energy beams shimmered forward splitting the air with a zapping sound directed for Cooler's prone body. The sound of impact and the explosions afterward soon filled the chamber as a purple back light exploded from the center of the hole.

Frost did not relent with the barrage, filling the chamber with multiple Death Beams. The explosions continued to fill the air making Frost's body jostle with the stacking efficacy of his devastating barrage of energy blasts. The blasts continued flashing the darkness with the light, Frost's stony features marked out beautifully in the carnage that he wrought.

Through the explosions a purple sword came swinging down, Cooler's right arm wreathed in a blade of energy. Frost sidestepped it noticing the thin holes that had been blasted through Cooler's shoulder and the right side of his chest. Smaller burns, lined Cooler's body, but nothing outside of those two were too grave. Cooler brought his right arm back around missing as Frost deftly avoided.

Frost's right knee then grooved into Cooler's chin to little effect. The son of Cold shook the strike off without fear bringing his right arm for Frost's chin with a deadly slash. The blue skinned Arcosian dodged it delivering a glancing kick to Cooler's chest that knocked him back slowly. Purple blood running from the bullet-like wound in the Frost Demon's chest.

"RAAAH!" Cooler plunged the energy sword forth finding it tucked beneath Frost's arms which trapped him. Cooler leered and snickered trying to pull back and free in his primal madness." Unhand me you swine! I'll kill you in an instant!" the Arcosian despot shouted trying to slash away to no avail.

Frost looked at the energy blade and then back to Cooler." I know our Universes are separate, but I do not recall any Frost Demon knowing how to change their energy into something like that. Care you explain how you learned a deadly attack like that?" Cooler's head was pushed down as Frost delivered a palm strike. The smaller of the two pushing away.

"Shut up! Salza!" Cooler growled shaking his head, bringing the blade forward.

Frost sidestepped the strike, throwing a quick ki blast into Cooler's chest. His body being jostled back with an explosion of energy." Salza? That doesn't sound Arcosian. A past ally Cooler?" Frost inquired backing up as another slash came shooting at him.

"I'll kill you!" angered and primal Cooler roared trying to assail Frost with the energy blade.

( ** _Cue A Chilling Elegy_** )

"You are not acting regal anymore Cooler, that must be a deep emotional cut. You had friends once, but your own selfish desires got in the way, didn't they?" Frost's knee pushed into the predictable Cooler's forehead keeping him out of slashing range.

"Shut it!" Cooler boomed angrily hearing the tone in Frost's voice. His eyes seeing his brother in the image of Golden Frost that rested in front of him." I'm going to end you!" the Arcosian roared hurling his bladed hand out toward Frost.

Frost's left hand pushed the descending arm away at the elbow casting the blade into the air. His right hand then swung out smashing into Cooler's face with a strong blow. His bony mask chipped and began to break as the orange-gold ki that surrounded his body began to waver. Frost pulled his punch back and delivered a twisting kick instead that threw Cooler away in a confusing spin.

"No, you're not Cooler. The ideology of getting revenge for something that you caused is not a just enough purpose to attempt to end me with. I was vindictive like you were once, but I came to the startling realization that I was in the wrong," Frost shouted as Cooler came charging back in. The blade of energy from his hand whirring wildly while attempting to strike down.

"You never got that opportunity to take your humbling and make something out of it because you clung too close to the past!" Frost's right arm rose the tip of his finger glowing with a spark of energy." And now you're following it to your demise again! You see, I was told exactly what you and your brother Frieza were and how they acted!" Frost shouted the spinning spark atop his finger turning into a ball as Cooler slashed down.

"And it reminded me of what I was on the path of becoming, the path my fear took me on," Frost said moving away from the flash. His red eyes tracing Cooler as the larger Arcosian fading off behind him." You could have changed. You easily could have changed!" Frost's body moved around the next flashing blade slash, his eyes tracking again as Cooler shot around from him.

"I hate patronizing! I am the apex of the Universe! How dare you speak lowly to me?!" the blade came down and Frost sighed.

'Few!' the sound of a single energy beam carving through the center of Cooler's heart. Purple blood found its way immediately through his broken bony masked and from his back.

'Splotch!' the thickness of an energy blade plunging into the center of Frost's body. Blood running down his front and back and dripping into the debris filled water below. Eyes shaking and filling with water.

"Haha! I'm going to kill you!" Cooler began to bring his hand up while Frost's right hand grabbed it around the wrist.

"I told you, your desire is not strong enough to beat me. I won't fall on some petty revenge!" Frost growled pushing Cooler from his body the wound in his core spraying blood everywhere." But you, you are going to die!" Frost shouted firing another Death Beam.

This one spun a large hole through Cooler's chest, blasting out his back parallel to the bio-gem that sat there. Cooler's red eyes dulled as the golden sheen across his body faded away. Blood rushed upward through the breaks in his mask as he lost altitude rapidly. His arms and legs flailing uncontrollably as he crashed to the water below. A few bubbles rising to the surface.

Frost floated backward, his back meeting the ladder that would have been used to climb down to inspect the tunnel. Grimacing, his right arm reached up and grabbed one of the rungs, his body weight dangling numbly from it. The golden glow across his body dropped away at the wound in his core continued to spill regal blood down his frame.

' _I can survive long enough for this to be over. I just will not be much help to everyone on the surface,_ ' Frost thought with heavy breaths parting his lips. The pain of being stabbed resting in his mind.' _Stay strong Cabba, you're Universe Six's last hope,_ ' Frost sighed dropping his chin to meet his chest.

* * *

Cabba faced a strong punch from the vastly amplified Mirra Shenron. His arm shook from the collision and his chin dropped keeping the force from tearing at the ground so far below." Didn't you say that you would end this quickly? Where is that bravado, Cabba?!" Mirra snickered throwing him back with a second strike to his defensive.

The Universe Six Saiyan slid to a stop, blue fire pouring from his body in a vibrant aura." You're a friend of my mentor. I figured there was some good still left in you. You have the ki sense to know the gap in our powers, don't you?" Cabba's eyes flashed with the blue ki surging through his body as his hands clenched.

"You are obviously weaker than me. What type of trick are you trying to pull?" she shouted pointing her right hand forth.

"Power's not everything. I was giving you a chance to turn tail and run!" Cabba roared, disappearing with a world rattling blast of ki.

Blue impacted against Mirra Shenron's cheek. her head snapped down as a blurry image of Cabba appeared there. a thunderous flurry of matching blurs arrived at his stomach. Each blow split the dark clouds overhead with a raging beacon of heroic Divine ki whilst throwing Mirra Shenron into the air. Cabba's body flickered to her side and his right elbow blasted between her eyes flinging her recklessly through the air in confusion.

Cabba's brown boots shifted as he reappeared and in that moment he charged. Blazing trails of divine fire dashed across the black clouds showing Cabba's 'running' after the Shadow Dragon. His left shoe carved through the air above Mirra Shenron like an ax that filled the sky with its light. It crashed down against her chest doubling her over with a series of rippling rings rocketing out. Her arms flailed around uncontrollably while her red eyes tried to follow the Divine being that floated in the air above.

Cabba darted down and around her delivering a fierce strike to the side that threw her off with a deafening explosion. Her frame flipped around and Cabba was there striking away with a right hand that smashed into her chin. Purple blood sprayed from her mouth before disappearing in Cabba's blazing aura. The Saiyan from Universe Six kneed her core to double her over before vanishing again.

' _It will only take one,_ ' Cabba's hands began to glow with purple light when Mirra Shenron's foot kicked into his meeting hands. The energy gathered there exploded pushing him aside in shock as she looped around." Geh," he grunted with her fist shooting toward his face.

The blue haired Saiyan sidestepped the attack and delivered a kick only to find it blocked by Mirra's lowered arm." The Demon Realm is going to rise there is going to be no one stopping me!" Mirra flexed pushing him away with her arm.

Her right leg fired up and Cabba blocked it with a swinging left palm. His right hand then fired out and pushed into her chest, shooting her back with the pressure wave." Don't be so sure. Your confidence is in the wrong place," Cabba replied strongly delivering a punch to the possessed Shadow Dragon's face to send her shooting away with the detonation of force.

Mirra stumbled back and threw her right and left hands together at the heels of her palms." FINAL-" she began to say until Cabba's right hand flickered into her cheek. blood ran from her mouth and out into the air as she was shot away.

"You can mimic other people's abilities that you've seen before. I'm not going to give you an opening to do that," Cabba remarked flying at her and then disappearing.

Her stomach was dented by a blue impact ring that folded her over. a second one of these strikes caught her along the chin shooting her head back. Cabba's foot flickered into her line of sight before meeting her brow. It shook and the Shadow Dragon shot away from the force, her dark aura tumbling through the air while she confusedly tried to find a center.

Cabba crashed from the left side with an ax fist attack. She sidestepped it and threw her left hand up into his chin. The blue haired warrior's head tipped back, and he fired away in a deafening blast of air. She followed that trajectory in blurry succession preparing to unload with a bottomless rage.

"Haha! Da! Da! Kiyah!" she belted out unloading in series attempting to strike down Cabba.

Somehow her opponent weaved through the attack with rapid hand motions and blocks adding to his parrying motions. Mirra leered down at him and vanished to which Cabba soon followed.

Chains of impacts danced through the air suddenly and without warning. Dazzling streaks of their clashing auras were the sole sign of their collisions. Ripples of this mismatching of light sparked about beautifully before fading in the next exchanges. Kicks threw winds out in blazing whirls while punches seemed to still the troubled skies about. Then, silence fell over the battlefield.

Cabba's frame flickered into view for a moment, an ashen fist shooting beyond his face as Mirra whipped by. A flipping overhead kick crashed down against the Shadow Dragon's shoulder releasing a snapping blue flash that threw both halves of the battle away. They moved invisibly from one another's side breaking the air with a fierce impact.

Blazing cyan-blue light shimmered free from Cabba's core, and he struck down against Mirra Shenron's face. She flickered from the path of the attack and Cabba vanished from the trajectory of her kick.

"How are you keeping up? I'm stronger than you, faster than you, this doesn't make sense!" Mirra shouted throwing a barrage of energy blasts out in every direction with an explosion of her aura.

Cabba's frame flickered within a blue sphere that countered the incoming blast." There are a few intangibles that you don't know about. I've fought against such a wide variety of opponents no matter who's style you take on I can at least hold my own. And then-" Cabba charged through the hail of energy bullet's drawing his fist back." There's my desire to save everyone! That'll keep me fighting until the bitter end no matter what you try to do to beat me!" Cabba's fist crashed down against Mirra Shenron's face. Conviction seemed to overwhelm defense, as it had so often in their clash, hurling the possessed Shadow Dragon away with a blazing boom.

Cabba's hands clenched and he charged head on at Mirra Shenron, body coated in blazing Divine ki. Her red eyes narrowed on this charge and smirk slowly played across her face.' _He's getting a full frontal assault. He may have knocked me around thus far, but now he's being predictable, I have him,_ ' Mirra grinned to herself watching the blue haired Saiyan approach at an alarming rate.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Mirra Shenron shouted throwing a devastating energy blast forth. The air turned a pale white around it the white-blue blast as it approached the charging Cabba.

An explosion swallowed the Saiyan whole and filled the air with a twisting field of blazing light. Winds whistled past filled with the heat and steam of the Big Bang Attack. Crackling thunder snipped through the air around the epicenter shedding streaks of discharge out in a spidering pattern. The Shadow Dragon's confident hand lowering as the light began to dull.

Then, she looked up a ki appearing there. A hole in the clouds cast down the sunlight just long enough for the blue wreathed foot of Cabba to come down into her face unabated. Her forehead rippled with the force of the blow as her head rocked back and the white hair atop her head flapped about wildly. Her mouth opened in a pained exclamation before she was sent streaming away.

Cabba continued pushing himself after her, balling his fists. Mirra's chin was slammed upward with a right hand that threw her into the air. Cabba then twisted and rammed his right forearm into the core of the Shadow Dragon. Mirra's arms went flying but not for long as Cabba came around and drilled his foe with an overhead punch that drilled into Mirra Shenron's core. Her body shuddered from the blow to the point where she was fired straight down.

The Divine Saiyan descended from the sky with a balled fist aimed squarely for Mirra Shenron's face. Her right hand swiped out and grabbed him around the wrist, yanking him down in surprise. Cabba's eyes broadened as Mirra delivered a strong kick to his core. The world filled with spots as the impact hunched him over. Mirra released her grip and delivered a back kick to the cheek.

This sent Universe Six's strongest fighter flying through the air confusingly. Mirra smirked appeared above Cabba and smacking him across the face with the sole of her left foot as it fired by. Cabba's mouth opened in pain before shutting as he was thrown across the planet's airway with a deafening crash. Unrelenting Shadow Dragon ki surging behind him like a shark giving chase to its prey.

Her hands pressed into his lower back and concentric rings of pressure tore the fabric away there. This "Force Touch" bucked his chest forward and forced the Saiyan to scream as he was thrown into the air. His body blurred through the clouds and soon found the edge of space taking a majority of his teary rimmed blue eyes. Mirra Shenron continuing to track after him from below.

Grinning, Mirra Shenron appeared atop him again with teleportation. Her right hand grabbing the stunned Saiyan by the collar and holding him out in front of her body." Got you, all of that speed and strategy were only going to get you so far!" her forehead met his, the sky around them splitting with a blue flash as the Divine Super Saiyan rocked back crazily.

Mirra flashed forward giving a rapid punch to the side of his face. Cabba's head slung back and his cheek ground up under his eye showing the spread of tears that mixed with the blood from his mouth. His body though did not follow the momentum choosing to instead rise to grapple the Shadow Dragon by her extended arm at the wrist and elbow respectively. The force transferring over his body as he switched his hips.

Mirra Shenron was thrown away with a sky rocking boom, the dark clouds far below splitting away. Her feet touched against what seemed to be a solid pane of glass to grind to a stop before extending as he floated there opposite him by several hundred yards." Pfft," she blew him off before shimmering forward in a direct charge again planning to use her superior strength.

Her right hand fired up and Cabba batted it aside, his fist heading toward her chin. She swatted it away carefully before bringing the same hand back for a chop into his cheek. Cabba's hand swiped out and met it edge to edge, their energy crackling out. Drawing their hands back they swung their legs around striking knee to knee with grimaces of equal grit. Pulling those knees back their right hands fired out for a punch that met knuckle to knuckle. Their hands proceeded to open and interlock keeping the other stationary as their left hands drew back.

Those punches flew out and met the same result as the rights. The air sparkled with their ki before dulling to show and arm to arm deadlock between the two. Cabba's growl of determination meeting a smug glare from the Shadow Dragon mimic. Quickly, Cabba's right leg fired toward her midsection only to meet the point of her knee instead. Her left knee came toward him clashing instantly with his defending knee. Their intangibles canceled out by the proximity and the grappling situation.

Cabba's head slung forward at the same time of Mirra Shenron's. The boom that escaped through the air was palpable as both sides leered at one another from gridlock. Teeth gnashing while faint trails of blood ran from the points of impact. Huffing, they reared their heads back and yanked arms free at the same time.

Immediately, Mirra Shenron went for a swinging back kick that Cabba predicted and smashed his own leg into. Their legs locked at the knees pulling both to yet another deadlock as their eyes met.

Cabba swung the opposite direction of his kick and came free bringing his hands up in an ax fist. The moment of movement was enough for Mirra Shenron to counter with a straight kick that split Cabba's hands and pushed him backward. The Saiyan swiveled around her as his momentum took him that way, keeping guard as she attempted a punch.

The hand swung past his head and he hurried in with an elbow strike, slightly below the Dragon's ribs. The mimicry master winced with the blow, but that slight difference of impact kept her from going of course. her own elbow tried for Cabba's temple and missed as he phased out of its path. Appearing just a few feet to her side ready to continue their exchange.

' _She's changed fighting styles as the fight has gone on. It really is like fighting a jack of all trades, I'm just glad she hasn't been able to see Hit's techniques,_ ' Cabba let out a relieved breath while deflecting a punch with the swat of his hand.

* * *

 ** _Back in West City..._**

'THUUM! THUUM!' Seventeen threw his arms up casually stopping the strikes of two opponents with the simplest of ease. Kamin and Oren looked on with grimaces as he pushed them back with a flex of his forearms.

"What? This one was as strong as you right?" Kamin questioned looking down at Eighteen's body with a snicker of confusion.

"Eighteen sure is, but you aren't" Seventeen's boot fired out smashing into Eighteen's core. Her eyes bulged and a wad of spit escaped the possessed cyborg's mouth throwing her back. Her large eyes quivered as Oren flickered over to stop her from flying away too far or fast." It is kind of embarrassing how poorly you fight. Not that I mind an easy win," the raven haired cyborg reached up adjusting a bang of hair that was out of place.

Oren's cheek was smashed in by the cyborg's black glove, his head nearly spinning from the strike. Seventeen then faded back grabbing Oren by the right arm. His hips switched and Oren was thrown across the sky in a blur. He crashed into Kamin folding both over and causing them to tumble through the air while Seventeen drew his hands to his side." You probably thought that I was trying to sound tough there. I'm just telling you the truth," Seventeen shrugged as they leered at him with shaking eyes.

"Sis, we can always do that thing instead. He's really getting on me nerves," Oren growled clenching his fists.

"This isn't very fun anymore Oren," Kamin snickered until Seventeen charged at them, almost emotionless in her leering at them.

'BWOOOM!' Kamin was punched in the face her body being flung through the air. The ripples of wind that escaped the punch pushed Oren aside giving Seventeen time to stand up and look over.

"Kamin!" Oren barked until Seventeen's hand glowed with a crackling field of green energy. He stepped back feeling the static that came flying off the attack and the effect it had on his skin.' _What is that attack, is he aiming that at Kamin?_ ' he shuddered as Seventeen drew his sparking hand up toward his chest and then to the side of his chin.

"I'm going to beat you out of her," Seventeen shouted throwing his hand down. A sky wide blade of crackling green energy escaped the cyborg's hand. The clouds that floated overhead changed color and shifted away with the winds kicked up by the attack. Kamin looked down at the attack and tried to throw her arms out to the side as she had seen Seventeen do through the combat.

It failed and Seventeen smiled as the wave of energy engulfed her." Eighteen, doesn't quite have the same arsenal as I do," he muttered as the stunned Oren looked at the sky.

"AHHH!" Eighteen's body reacted in agony to energy strike. Her hands reached to the sides of her head as the charge of green energy wracked over the body. Her attire began to tear and morph between Kamin's design and that of Eighteen's previous attire. Crippling sparks ran from every joint as the parasitic lifeform shuddered and began to double over. Oren's eyes turning in shock.

"Kamin!" brotherly he shouted shooting toward the suffering sibling.

Kamin's struggle stopped the moment he arrived, her arms dropping down and slowly returning to Eighteen's normal color scheme. Blonde hair filled into the previously white locks while bulbous eyes shifted to icy blue, gazing at the ground. Her muscles shuddered as a silvery ball spread from her back to float near Oren. Eighteen falling forward.

"Wha? What was that How'd you hurt me inside of your sister's body?" Kamin winced.

Seventeen flew beneath the falling Eighteen to catch her as she got her bearings back." Simple, I hit Eighteen with a supercharged electric energy, she's probably feeling it too. We heard just enough from the others before you arrived to get the gist of what you could do," Seventeen shrugged.

Eighteen shook from the stupor, blue eyes rocking back and forth." Yeah, but I don't appreciate the aftershock Seventeen," she replied growling reaching for her head.

"You were the one that volunteered, if it came down to us against them," Seventeen replied casually before entering stance.

"Don't bring that up," she snickered resuming a casual pose beside him while looking at Kamin and Oren and their grimacing features.

"They're embarrassed us sis," Oren scowled, his playful voice filled with sadness and anger.

Kamin nodded shuddering from the Super Electric Strike that Seventeen dealt." They have. We're going to have to do the thing," she stuttered in pain while looking at Seventeen coldly.

"Right sis!" Oren grunted throwing his right hand toward his sister.

Kamin grinned throwing her left hand to meet the right. Their hands intertwined releasing a series of red and blue energy out in a spinning sensation. Their bodies morphing into constructs of similar matching light. In that moment, the two embodiments of light merged together. This singular visage stood as tall as either Kamin or Oren, but there was a distinct difference.

It bore a body that was almost entirely white-silver. Red highlights traced down the right side of the being's body including a gem on the back of its wrist and hip. On the left side it was the same but played out in blue highlights. Atop the being's head was a series of tendril-like hair that fanned back as if slicked by gel yet distinctively different. Two visors for eyes looking down at the twin cyborg's angrily.

"Alright, this is Kamioren!" the newly christened fusion shouted slamming their arms down with a victorious grin.

"Kamioren? Sounds odd, but whatever," Seventeen shrugged preparing to engage.

"Let's get this over with quickly Seventeen," Eighteen snickered heading the thunderous impacts of the other battles beginning to dwindle while familiar voices began to fade.

"I was planning on it," Seventeen answered calmly.

* * *

 ** _With Gotenks..._**

Gotenks moved around the regal Masked Saiyan's punch and delivered a knee into his core. The armor around the knee strike crumbled and broke apart while spittle seeped down from beneath the mask. The half-Saiyan fusion pumped his leg up and delivered a left back fist into the Saiyan's cheek. The mask there cracked, waving to the side from the force. Gotenks finished with a straight thrust kick to the chin that hurled the Masked Saiyan across the ground.

His head bounced against the ground first with a thunderous boom. He skipped from that spot and folded over against the ground in a roll before bouncing up and skidding through the air again. Gravity caught up and his back struck the ground just long enough to start a trench before the tumbling Saiyan met back first with a rocky structure that fell down atop him with a dusty 'crash' that kicked through the air.

Instantly, Gotenks was assailed suddenly by the other Masked Saiyan. His hands came churning in furiously with the half-Saiyan turning to stare. Blows that would have crushed into Goten and Trunks were smashing through afterimages of Gotenks' face as he walked back through the punches with a serious look on his face. a kick shot up into his chin and missed as Gotenks disappeared entirely.

"Thirty minutes is a long time to let you screw around. And there is a lot of bad energy coming from West City, maybe it would be best for me to end this way faster," Gotenks cupped his chin while floating above the ground beside the confused Masked Saiyan." What do you think?" Gotenks asked curiously his eyes darting over to stare at the Demon Realm soldier.

The remaining Masked Saiyan spun around and tried to drive his elbow into Gotenks' face. It missed as the image disappeared in a sonic ring, showing the speed of motion gap between the two. Gotenks slid into view in front of the masked fighter, a stream of dust flying from the edges of his feet in the process. His right hand was balled, and a smirk appeared along his face before turning stoic.

' _So, this is what being Gogeta feels like. Pretty crazy to think about it, then again, I'm still not a god, so dad still has a one up on me,_ ' Gotenks thought while charging forward fist bared." Yeah, you're right I better wrap things up in the next few seconds. Thanks for that," Gotenks said as his black and purple hair waved in the rapidity of his movements.

His right hand slammed down into the standing Saiyan's cheek. It smashed his masked head down and made him stumble, nearly falling. Gotenks landed and swiped his right leg around driving the shin of it into the other side of the Saiyan's head. The Masked Saiyan staggered aside with the blow. Thunder rattled through his body as Gotenks' right hand drilled deep into the abdomen of the warrior, hurling him from the ground. The fused warrior dropped to the ground, his hand flattening against the ground as he squatted.

'THWOOSH!' he fired up from the ground at alarming speed. He passed the stunned airborne Saiyan and looked down at him before flipping in the air. The fusion's right knee smashed into the shoulders of his foe. The strike echoed through the air with a loud cracking sound bowing Bardock's back. The ground below spun away as the force of the blow traced down.

The masked warrior followed the momentum blasting into the breaking crater and causing it to expand rapidly. Gotenks fading air overhead with a stern look on his face.

Gotenks brought his right and lefts hands in front of his body and moved them rapidly. Heat built up and orange-white ki began to flutter in embers before his hands. The elaborate movements built up further friction heated ki allowing a heated energy sphere to appear there. Seeing this Gotenks pulled his right and left hands to the side a second blue sphere of energy appearing there.

"BURNING-" his eyes focused as the Masked Saiyan in front of him pushed up to his feet. His muscles shaking from the suddenness of the fusion's assault." KA-" he felt the ground rumble as the rocks behind him began to move and fall over." ME-" he took note as both Masked Saiyan's looked at him. Uncaring he continued." HA-" his blazing white-golden aura expanded shifting his feet apart." ME-" the second Masked Saiyan charged. Gotenks shrugged it off bringing his hands forward." HAAAA!" the blue beam met the super-heated ki and expanded into a further blazing array of fiery ki.

The Masked Saiyan in front of him threw his hands out to catch it, instinct from a past event clearly showing in his mind. Alas there was nothing he could do against the burning azure field that met him head out. What fabric remained around his wrists burned away into a charred cinder that rolled past his face. His chest piece split apart into dozens of pieces as his boots left the ground. The singing heat burned along his trousers shredding them. And then finally the mask along his face burned away breaking in the process.

' _Ah? Where am I? Why is this so familiar?_ ' he looked forth at the light that began to consume him. A strangely content coming across his face as something came to mind.

' _My sons. Their sons. And that_ thing _. They're going to fight that_ thing _. Visions are they going to win! I need to know! I need to know..._ ' clear in mind only briefly Bardock shouted his vision interrupted by the attack that was going to finish him. His hand reached out and a smile crossed his face, a chuckle escaping him. _' I don't need to see the future to know that answer, do I? Of course, they will,_ ' he thought positively while disappearing in the heat.

The beam shredded across the surface of the Earth and out into space, a gaping clearing opening in the clouds from the blasts power. Gotenks' hands dropped after a few parts of a second allowing the arrow of energy to shred out into the Universe.

"That's one down," Gotenks mentioned looking over his shoulder as a gloved fist came shooting toward him.

His left elbow fired out striking the Masked Saiyan in the chest and stopping him from continuing." And now it'll be two," Gotenks flipped over himself bringing his right leg down atop the Masked Saiyan's head. Folded over the regal Saiyan had no choice but to crash to the ground again. Gotenks' turned on a dime to stare him down the moment of impact.

The tattered gloves pushed against the ground, almost robotic in method, pulling the Masked Saiyan back to his feet. Blood ran from beneath the mask and through the beard that poked narrowly from the chin. Drunken staggers followed pushing the Masked Saiyan back his eyes leering toward the fusion.

"All right, your time has come. The bigger fish are starting to cause a real havoc that I can help stop!" Gotenks growled lowering his head. Omega Shenron's lingering force from his battle filling the air in the distance.

Gotenks pulled his head back, his cheeks puffing outward into massive bubbles. His nose sucked in further air while his cheeks continued to push with slight squirming escaping. The Masked Saiyan looked at the movement in confusion. Gotenks though continued to lean his cheeks reaching a critical mass that almost made him stumble backward.

"Pew!" he spat opening his mouth. A wriggling hook-like ghostly appendage squirmed free from his mouth with a trail of ghostly white following. Then, another, and another, and another, and another. Five disfigured blobs of white slowly morphing into height to match their creature. Their features followed that trend too, rising up with a stern Gotenks glare about them.

"Gah, geez, being an adult doesn't make that easier. I was really cramped in there," one of the ghosts complained rolling his head with a chuckle.

"Not that it matters, we're here for one thing," a second ghost gestured looking back at Gotenks.

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" like a captain directing his forces Gotenks sent his ghoulish apparitions forth.

The Masked Saiyan dropped back his hands charging with ki that fired out. It struck one of the ghosts, who exploded in a huge field of golden energy that the other ghosts had to move away from. Gotenks threw his arms up to block the debris that was coming from the sight while keeping his eyes on the enemy,' _If he blows them up before they get to him, he won't take any damage,_ ' the fusion growled watching as the masked warrior stepped back.

"Number three!" one of the ghosts growled before charging straight for the Masked Saiyan.

The masked warrior swung out his arm instinctively and the ghoul smiled. The punch connected and released an explosion as the one before. Rocks and debris sprayed out and the remaining three ghosts swerved around it rushing to pile at the contact point where the explosion began. This dog piling tactic took the explosion to the next level.

'CRACKAKOOM!' a field of golden-white energy reached out across the canyon flattening its walls for several hundred feet in every direction. Gotenks floated upward into the air to stare down at the terrifying power of his ghosts as the land began to rattle with the force.

The Masked King lost his mask and a majority of his armor while looking around in shock, the pain of the explosion dulled by the last millionths of a second before he was to die.' _Where? Was I taken as a pawn? How did this situation come to be?_ ' he muttered in confusion freed from the brainwashing that that mask had laid upon him, only to inevitably disappear in the blazing heat that overcame him.

'WHOOSH!' the blast expanded out in a final hurrah before disappearing in a fading crackle of light.

The fusion of Goten and Trunks looked down at the result and then back toward West City.' _They'll need my help, if dad and Jiren haven't stopped this yet they're in some serious trouble,_ ' he clenched his hands blasting off.

* * *

Cabba knocked a punch off course from his position. His right elbow rode backward into the Shadow Dragon's cheek. Her head knocked aside with the swiftness of Cabba's blow. The Divine Super Saiyan rolled around in the air with the edge of his right leg that blasted against her neck. Mirra Shenron winced and stumbled forth with eyes bulging in a confused stare. Cabba fished by moving his body back around with yet another elbow strike to the face that threw Mirra Shenron's head back.

The Universe Six Saiyan pushed on taking Mirra's stun as an advantage. Thunderously he delivered a right hand that dug deep into her toned core. Mirra's mouth opened spreading a strand of saliva from her mouth as the blazing blue eyes of the Saiyan looked at her. From there the Sadala Defender brought his hand free and slung a left handed blow drilled into Mirra's left cheek. Her head snapped down from the blow a stumble escaping her.

Cracks of blue lightning spread out as Cabba continued to press ahead. Each solid punch he threw into the body of the ashen Shadow Dragon, pelting into her midsection with a series of explosive rings. This barrage pummeled her back with eyes rocking and teeth gnashing in confusion and pain. Cabba struck aggressively his voice raising in the pained shouts.

The warrior from Sadala finished by driving his right and left hands into the side of Mirra's head. Her body shuddered with the blazing blue thunder an explosion shooting her down with a boom. Her arms and legs flailed as she descended away. Cabba huffed looked from his aerial position while she spun down through the sky.

She was taken from the left side by a right handed punch, Cabba's frame moving like water against her stony exterior. She looped around through the air with a confused glare wheezing heavily to catch breath. Her feet stabilized shakily giving Cabba more distance opposite of her. Cabba shot backward with hands cupped at his side. His palms bore a spinning purple sphere that stripped the air with a blazing stream of purple ki. His muscles twitched as he continued to push away opposite Mirra Shenron's position.

' _I'm going to have to end this!_ ' the Saiyan thought looking to the Shadow Dragon with a scowl.

"GALICK GUN! FIRE!" Cabba roared shooting his hands forward. The black clouds shattered as an arrow of purple ki rocketed forth. Lance-like it spread discharge along its path parting the combative sounds from below with a raging inferno of power. He was no Vegeta bearing the attack, but it bore the destructive capability of a Divine Super Saiyan firing on all cylinders.

Mirra Shenron looked on awestruck as the blazing purple ki smashed into her body instantly. The world from her perspective faded to white as the intense heat of the Galick Gun overwhelmed her visual field. Winds blasted by and the scoring heat from the blast tore over her skin; an indescribable amount of pain from the Saiyan's righteous fury struck her leading to a deafening explosion in the distance.

'WHOOM!' Cabba watched as far outside of West City the peak of his Galick Gun's explosion played out on the horizon. Winds shot back immediately from the explosion blasting the dust that was once West City about in a wild fervor, his blue aura being the standout against the storm. His blue eyes narrowed watching the light reach an apex before beginning to dwindle.

Cabba's right arm swiped out as a billow of smoke came his way, casting it off he looked at the lip of the new crater he had formed. Hurriedly his right foot tapped against the air and he shot to the point instantly, looming over the cavernous trench he had formed in the planet while looking for his possessed Shadow Dragon opponent.

Standing in the center of the blast was Mirra Shenron, dozens of pieces of glass-like material surrounding her feet and hundreds more spread throughout the trench. Blood ran from the corner of her mouth in a purple stream while heavy breaths left her mouth shaking. Her dress was shredded in numerous places and her skin bore several seeping burns, yet somehow, she remained standing.

Mirra stumbled backward among the broken shards of her shielding. Her feet swaying drunkenly while her white hair danced in front of her red eyes. Cabba's ferocity and battle prowess had left her shell shocked despite her numerical advantage of power. Mirra Shenron dropped a single knee with her left hand resting on the ground while streaks of purple blood fell from her mouth.

Cabba placed his hands off to his right side gathering further purple energy there. Divine aura blazing while looking down at the battered and nigh-defenseless Mirra Shenron. His blue eyes shook apologetically while the ki continued to grow and expanded in his palms.' _She's a friend of yours Raditz, but I can't let her to continue going around and hurting others. I'm sure you'll understand,_ ' Cabba nodded his head his charging ki blast growing stronger.

Mirra Shenron's hand clenched the brittle soil at her feet, blood shivering down her arm. The Shadow Dragon pulled herself up to a vertical base, shakily staring at the sky." If you are trying to kill me, you have to do better than that!" she roared shooting straight at Cabba with an angry glare present on her face.

She threw a fist forward and then failed too. Her hand scraped the ready Cabba's nose to no effect before she was sent spinning down from the sky toward the crater below. Her dark aura withered after several dozen feet fading entirely right before she made contact with the ground. A few cracks played out around her body as she collapsed, prostrate at the bottom of the crater helpless.

That sight froze the Saiyan warrior.' _Her energy level just dropped like it was strapped to a weight. Was that shout her last ditch to hurt me after taking that Galick Gun?_ ' Cabba questioned mentally realizing that she was not going to recover for some time.

' _Is it alright if I just leave her here then? She's unconscious and away from everyone else,_ ' Cabba pondered knowing that killing a downed opponent would go against his morals.

He could feel Omega Shenron and his battering of Jiren instantly after directing back to West City.' _And there are a lot of people that could use my assistance elsewhere. Damn it,_ ' his index and middle fingers pointed down. Five staples of blue energy rocketed down toward the defeated Shadow Dragon. These staples pinned her hands and feet to the ground at the wrists and ankles while the fifth pinned her head down at the neck.

"That will hold you for now. I'll be back after I've handled the big threat here," Cabba said with typical battler instinct before shooting back to the Western Capitol.

* * *

"Keru, can you still move?" Caulifla asked staggering up to her feet hesitantly. Her knees buckling from the pain that she had suffered at the hands of the imposing Shadow Dragon.

Keru shook her head, loose strands of her black hair flowing freely in front of her face." I can yeah," she answered in a panting tone twitching from the wounds inflicted earlier.

"Great, then, let's get into the thick of things again. That Jiren guy isn't going to be able to handle much more of that," Caulifla mentioned stumbling back a few steps drunkenly.

"Okay, sure," Keru nodded nervously.

Bra looked up from the ground mouth open." What are you two talking about? If there's someone that can do that to Jiren, not to mention my father and Goku, what makes you think that you stand a chance?" shaking in voice and resolve Bra shouted.

A laugh parted the Universe Six Saiyan's grimaced face." Because we're real Saiyans. You weren't there to see what we could do against Vados, nor how rapidly we improved. Keru's Berserker Saiyan form really gives our fusion in edge," Caulifla pointed to her ally with a grin of determination.

"Fusion? Do you two know the dance then?" Cha asked pulling herself up on the handle of a battered hovercraft.

"Tch, no, we have the Earrings. No embarrassment needed," she reached into her pocket woozily to pull out a pair of clinging jade Potara.

"Even if you get stronger, there's no way you can reach his level. That was my grandpa and Vegeta at the same time," Pan added in hesitantly.

Caulifla's hands balled, barely able to keep the Potara steady with her anger." You think I don't know that? But what other choice do we have? Every Universe is in danger if we can't beat that one guy, and you guys haven't seen any of the Demon Gods. If there's even a small chance of kicking his ass and winning this, we've gotta take it," strongly, and with Saiyan Pride, Caulifla spoke looking to Keru.

"Right, sis," Keru agreed strongly her anxiety fading away.

"You two are crazy," Bra shook her head knowing that even fusion would not have been enough to beat Mirra in her current state; surely Omega Shenron was far beyond that.

"Nah, we're just Saiyans. I figured you two were," Caulifla shrugged taking off in a slow flight, handing an earring to Keru on the way off the ground.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

"Don't think we're just going to charge you head on!" Beerus smirked as Eis prepared to form a wall of ice. The cat-eared Hakaishin planted his right hand against the ground and allowed his allies to take charged.

"What are you planning?" Eis Shenron grunted avoided a strike from Yato and having to throw a guard up on Liquiir's incoming kick. His freezing feet slid back on the ice he had created while his red eyes leered at the God of Destruction with a confused look." Answer me God of Destruction?" Eis shouted as Liquiir's fist took a sharp turn into his chin.

The Shadow Dragon flew from the ground with his arms and legs flailing crazily that was when Beerus spoke up." Making this a bit more of a fair fight. You'd think Gods of Destruction would be immune to something as ridiculous as the cold," Beerus sighed while streams of breath escaped from his mouth and into the air." But that's only partially true. This temperature hasn't given us much of a chance of using our full power. Let me change that," Beerus' hand tensed.

Eis' ornate patchwork of icy brilliance shimmered with a faint purple light before disappearing. The bitter chill in the air bubbling away in a dome of purple energy that spread out across several thousand feet. The former God of Destruction's destructive power proving utmost capable in removing the constructs from existence with a twitch of the hand.

Liquiir pushed off from the ground with a renewed vigor, his fur losing the crystals of ice that had formed along the tips." This is great!" the fox smirked bringing his right leg around into the Shadow Dragon's gut. Eis was stunned by the destruction of his constructs leaving him wide open to the spinning kick. His body folded over the shin of his foe while drops of saliva left his mouth. Air rushed by Eis as he flung away with a boom.

The Universe Eight fox smiled, his right hand flickering against the ground to propel upward after his foe. His two tails buzzed in front of Eis Shenron's face spinning while he moved around to deliver a spinning heel kick to Eis Shenron's face. Liquiir's Shadow Dragon foe tumbled through the air looking up with his red eyes at the yellow-orange fox that had struck him.

The Dragon's feet touched the ground and a series of whirring blades came his way. Off guard his sloppy footwork led to a series of cuts that grazed across his pristine flesh as Yato slashed about with his legendary weapon. The God of Destruction brought the blade around and down over the Shadow Dragon's chest. Purple blood filled the air and fizzled into nothing as the blade swung back around the Hakaishin's spinning upper body bringing the sword back around.

Eis' hand rose and a wall of ice sprouted just between them, the blade shredding it into shards. The cool air it blasted away in impact caused Eis Shenron to stumble back in shock as Yato twisted the blade around and brought it down in an overhead slash. Eis did what he could and flew backward with a jutting off ice to give some cover. The slash raced through the ice and sent a craving across the ground, narrowly missing the Shadow Dragon.

"Amazing what giving us a more favorable condition would do for our odds wouldn't you agree?" Beerus asked his brown shoe smashing into Eis Shenron's stomach, his frame sliding beneath Yato's sword strike.

Eis Shenron doubled over from the kick and was sent flying across the broad battle ground. His back smashed against a large canyon wall, splitting it into shards. The onyx rock dropped past him with faint violet glints playing across it. The Shadow Dragon winced feeling purple blood leaving his mouth and the numerous cuts that were etched across his flesh.

Beerus pounced forth quickly delivering a palm strike to the chin that threw Eis Shenron from the ground. The retired God of Destruction followed striking away with a kick that involved three rotations beforehand. It flashed into Eis Shenron's chest and threw him across the skyline, causing both Beerus and the Shadow Dragon to disappear from view.

Explosions of combat followed as the Shadow Dragon's arms covered themselves in thick blocks of ice. Beerus' blows struck as they flew at speeds that were incalculable. Rocks turned to nothingness as Beerus flew by them, Eis' back being the thing that sheered them away. The long eared deity flashed forward his fist firing up catching the stunned Eis off guard.

Eis threw his arms out in a crossed guard. Ice spun out in a spiky shield to take the impact only for it to never come. The charging Beerus disappearing and the air behind the Shadow Dragon flickering with the sound of an appearance. Beerus' chop to the neck score heavily breaking the air from around the Dragon's body while filling the air with the sound of a thousand exploding cannons.

Shook, the Shadow Dragon began to descend with a jitter." Take that," Beerus snickered folding his arms over his chest casually watching the Shadow Dragon smashed back first against the ground.

"Gah, you bastard Gods! Why are you even fighting? We could just kill your Kaioshin and finish this!" Eis growled pushing up to his feet. His red eyes found the gleaming edge of a sword filling their field of view.

Yato pressed it forward between the furrowed brows of the Dragon, purple blood running from the slightest of contact." You can but you won't because with us here, you know that before you could even think you'd be turned to nothing with a Hakai," the God of Destruction remarked keeping the sword pressed firmly. Eis Shenron's head casting down away from the blade.

' _Trapped by these lowly fools,_ ' Eis snickered clenching his hand against the ground while Liquiir flanked his side and Beerus looked down on him from above. His teeth ground together an icy breath escaping from his nose.' _No, they're trapped with me. I can take them with just a slight disadvantage on their end,_ ' he grinned manically while looking up the blade gleaming down against his brow.

"Oh, please spare my life!" Eis begged with a fake pout, Beerus' yellow eyes staring down from above.

"Not going to-" Yato drew the blade back momentarily, that was all Eis needed.

'Fwish!' a frosty plume exploded into the blue eyed God's eyes. His feet slipped back and his clutched at his face in confusion.

"What the hell? Gahahaha, my eyes! What's going on?!" Yato dropped his sacred sword in the process of the confusion. His hands feeling a bitter frost upon merely reaching at his eyes.

"You have the raw strength to beat me around easily, but without your eyes you're a sitting duck!" Eis Shenron shouted throwing his hand forth. Spikes as thin as needles made of ice rocketed forth attempting to pierce Yato.

Liquiir's tails flashed in the way, a wave of heat escaping from them as he tackled the Hakaishin out of the way. A flash of cold stretched across the warrior back shedding a stream of crimson as he pulled to a stop. A quick turn of his heel led the fox to look back at Eis Shenron, who snarled." That's pretty low, even for someone like you," Liquiir spat sitting Yato safely against the ground.

"He really got my eyes, I can't see a thing," the Hakaishin huffed placing his arms between his legs as he sat.

"You were careless that is all. You had the chance and you had to boast," Eis pushed up to his feet cracking his knuckles." And now there are only two that I have to worry about!" he charged Liquiir angrily while Beerus came shooting from above.

The Shadow Dragon's punch met one from the fox, their impact spreading the ground with a thunderous boom. From the opposite side Beerus came swinging with a kick. His shin wrapped around the Shadow Dragon's forearm with a second ground splitting impact. Eis' arm rattled from the impact while his teeth ground down against themselves. He knew that he was cornered.

"Haa!" he pushed his arms aside attempting to forge two walls of ice. His enemies however had already cleared the pathway allowing the ice to box in the Shadow Dragon on those two sides.

Beerus then flickered in front of the Shadow Dragon, his right hand having been thrown into the Dragon's core." You honestly thought you could just knock us away like that? You played your hand pretty quickly earlier," Beerus' wrist twisted throwing the Shadow Dragon backward.

Liquiir was just off to the side, a series of flaming blue will-o-wisps floating around his body." I've been waiting for this since the fight began," Liquiir threw the two fireballs in his hands together whilst directing the others toward Eis." VULPINE BURN!" the blazing blue heat from these wisps rocketed forth into the unsuspecting Shadow Dragon like a freight train.

The mystical ki energy blasted the ground away in a scorching burn while filling the sky with a wondrous blue dance of light. Eis Shenron's feet were pulled from the ground and the burning energy stretched out over his entire body." HAAA!" Liquiir roared while the other balls of fire piled into the attack doubling the heat of the fire and adding to its pushing effect.

An entire wall of the canyon melted along with several dozen feet of rock that sat behind it. The molten debris dropped randomly along the path of the blast while Eis Shenron bore the burden of the heat. The heat scored the darkness with blazing beauty, this was to be the end of Eis Shenron. Especially as Beerus walked beside the flame with a smile.

His right hand reached close to the flame, its heat shedding away into purple particles." Once you were off your turf that was little chance of you beating us. Hakai," Beerus grunted the blue fire blazing a brilliant purple as the molten rocks turned to nothingness.

"BWAH! WHAAT! I CAN'T BE DESTROYED HEREEEE!" Eis Shenron snickered falling back into the heat that was stockpiling atop him. Purple beads rose from his chest and through his extremities breaking them apart instantly and reducing him to nothing more than a voice shouting into the darkness. His voice soon faded too as even his spirit was turned to nothingness as the hands of the former Destroyer.

Beerus' hand lowered as flashes of ash disappeared in the air in front of his face. The long eared feline turned his attention toward Liquiir, the purple static of the Hakai continuing along the path of the attack." You did good keeping your composure there. Though with an attack with the heat of a hundred stars I feel you should have used it from the gate to melt his ice, would have been doubly effective," Beerus sneered to the fox with reluctant brow raise.

"I was concerned with who I was dealing with. He brought the temperature down so low that movement was almost impossible, the focus it would take for an attack like that would have probably had me frozen still," Liquiir replied with a nervous chuckle. His bloodied mouth dripping to the ground below from the damage acquired in the early stages.

"Well, it would have kept me from being blinded," Yato growled pushing up to his feet. His closed eyes remaining covered with the frost that Eis threw at him.

"Certainly, it would have, I'm sorry, Yato," Liquiir bowed his head to the homely Hakaishin.

Yato stood up straight and sighed." It doesn't really matter my other senses are trained just as much as my vision," Yato held his hand out while talking." Sekki come," he commanded and the blade that was laying dozens of feet away on the ground turned into a glowing blue flash. Instantly, it appeared in his right palm crackling as if charged with electricity.

"Let's get moving. You two can feel that well of negative energy too. And how ridiculous it is?" Yato started down the center of the canyon keeping hold of his blade.

Beerus and Liquiir followed by taking to the air, Yato doing so after a few steps." It is insane. Freeing the Kaioshin is going to be important," Beerus nodded flying toward the spiraling dark inferno that filled the horizon.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Omega's fist smashed into Jiren's chin throwing the Pride Trooper's head back with a thunderous snap. Crimson flew from the legendary Pride Trooper's mouth as his feet staggered back. His sheer willpower keeping him on his feet. Jiren's head dropped and the damage from the exchange became painfully obvious.

Jiren's left eye was closed and swollen shut while blood ran from a wound above it and below. His midsection had score marks from where the spiked fists of his foe collided with him in taunting jabs. Burns singed his wrists above his blood stained gloves while his right and lefts arms shook at the shoulder with bruising. His blood soaked teeth bared in pain.

"I have only hit you a few times, I am trying to make this painless. Like I said I have no gripes with you. But as long as you keep fighting like you owe those dead Saiyans something, I will keep pounding you into nothingness," Omega grunted angrily pushing Jiren back with an invisible ki blast. Jiren smashed down onto his exposed back scraping a rut along the broken flooring of the once bustling city.

Jiren wheezed spilling blood from his mouth. His gloved hands clenched strongly, and he pushed up to a vertical base again, his knees failing immediately and dropping him to a kneeling position." I hate to admit it, but I do owe the Saiyans from this Universe something. They reminded me how important trusting your allies is. I doubt a villain like you would understand that, but as one who shunned several of those allies in the past, I can say they touched me with that respect. Gave me a chance to realize that my strength could be used to boost those weaker than me as well," he tried to rise again failing as Omega approached.

His knee hammered into Jiren's chin, the Pride Trooper folded backward, his head crashing against the ground with blood running from his chin." You had the right idea before. Absolute power is absolute, but it is unfortunate that you do not have that type of power. Your ego would lead you to believe that you were the strongest. In the end you're pathetic," Omega reached down plucking the Pride Trooper from the ground.

Jiren's hands reached out attempting to pull free from the grasp and failing desperately." For that ideology and of the respect that you have for dead men this will be swift as promised. I'll bury you as well, right beside Son Goku, so you can tell him your feelings in the afterlife!" black energy appeared in Omega's hands with those words as the bloodied mighty warrior growled trying to free himself. There was no avoiding what was to come though this enemy was far too overpowering.

"GALICK BLAZER!" the attack shout caught Omega's ears first, and then it caught his body. An eerily familiar wave of purple energy exploded across his spiny back and out across his front. His feet lifted from the ground a mere nano-meter, but he noticed it. Jiren's limp frame in his hand blew in the wind of the attack, but with a shield as strong as Omega he was unaffected as well. A blazing trench continued in front of him and off the planet as the attack was relented.

The head Shadow Dragon rolled his neck and chuckled the ki he had gathered fading away from his hand." Ah, the allies that you were talking about trusting have arrived. Or should I say ally," Omega grinned keeping his back to Cabba while choking Jiren.

"Gah!" blood flowed down the gray alien's chin as pain began to overwhelm him.

"Jiren!" Cabba growled filling his hands with further ki until Omega chuckled.

"Go on and try Saiyan. But I'll let you in on a secret, these craters contain the ashes of your heroes Son Goku and Vegeta. I killed them. I will gladly bury you next to them if you'd like," Omega acknowledged him with a passing glance that froze Cabba to his core.

He backed away kicking dust up with his shoes." Wha-what?" Cabba realized in all honesty their energies were no longer on the mortal plane. His blue hair waving as that struck him silently.

"Cabba...run...away. There is nothing...you can do here!" Jiren barked.

"I can't do that Jiren, who else is left?" Cabba questioned filling his hands with sparking ki." Ha ha dadada!" he shouted on repeat hurling dozens of energy bullets at Omega Shenron's back. They exploded brilliantly lighting the sky a nice shade of blue for several seconds as they piled onto Omega's body. Each planet shattering sphere though glanced off without a hint of damage the smoke failing to even rise after each detonation. Omega's resilience was far beyond the grade of attack striking him.

"You do have a point, Cabba. Who is left?" Omega smirked raising a hand to Jiren's core. Black energy appeared there ready to tear through the Pride Trooper as originally intended." Certainly, not anyone worthy of my time, including you," he began to trigger a release of energy until something, yet again, caught his ear.

"Hehe, Keru, we're not too late after all," Caulifla chuckled dropping to her knees upon reaching. Blood strung down from her numerous battle wounds while Omega continued to choke Jiren.

"Right sis," Keru nodded grabbing something from a pocket along her torn skirt. A jade glow escaped it as she directed it toward her ear, a gulp freezing in her mouth as she did so.

"No, you two need to run! He's stronger than anything you can imagine!" Cabba said his words breaking up nervously as he tried to figure a proper way of speaking them.

Caulifla reached up to her left ear and smiled. Her black hair waving as her battle damaged muscles screamed for a surrender." Nah, I don't think I will. This oaf is the only one that's still available for fighting. And I'm really pissed off at getting beaten up. If we have the chance to fight, I'm not turning away," confident, perhaps too much so, Caulifla snorted clamping the earring down.

"Ah, I can end the Saiyan race in one day. How entertaining," Omega Shenron snickered lowering his head as Jiren continued to struggle.

' _That unyielding Saiyan spirit. They are utmost fools for thinking they can win here, but they are going to die giving their all,_ ' Jiren thought with a smile respect showing on his face. His white gloves clenched tightly against the Shadow Dragon's wrist trying to pry the fingers around his neck free. There was little advancement on that front, but he was still attempting it.

"You're asking for this," Caulifla snickered as Keru clipped the earring to her right ear. The magic Potara of the Gods clinging with a flash of white light that symbolized one thing.

Two golden banded wrists pushed forth through the light as it began to fade away leading the path up two toned arms to shoulders that were covered by short magenta hued sleeves. From those sleeves her torso crossed into frame, her abdomen bearing granite-like definition, while the magenta top clung close to her figure accenting it. From her torso ran a pair of a magenta formfitting pants that matched the top. Golden boots finished the outfit marked with black along the soles and at the bend of the foot.

Her blue eyes opened as a blazing green aura exploded across her frame. Her tied back black hair fanned upward and outward into a blazing green color. Discharge streaked through her aura in that moment as her core muscles became more defined and her arms tensed further." All right, well, don't worry now that I'm here this is as good as over," Kefla bounced back and forth in her Super Saiyan Two state opposite Omega.

"For a moment there I might have actually been scared, Saiyans and fusing can be most dangerous," Omega laughed nonchalant about Jiren's attempt to get free." Then, I remembered the only Saiyans fusing that I had to worry about were dead," the Shadow Dragon continued now turning to the pair of Saiyans that looked to oppose him.

"Entertain me," he snorted keeping Jiren firm in his grasp.

Black shoes clicked down beside Cabba, a blinding golden flash playing across the Shadow Dragon's back. Winds churned forth from this being that managed to garner attention." Sure thing, I have a few tricks that'll knock you dead," Gotenks' doubled tone played out his Super Saiyan hair waving within the glittering aura of a fused Saiyan.

Omega sneered the smugness in the voice proving an annoyance." No different than you father then," Omega roared looking down the combined Goten and Trunks with a snarl. A glow appeared around his red eyes making the ground quake beneath the fusion's feet." Except that you're not dead, yet," he snickered balling his spiked fist. The golden haired fusion stumbled back with the gesture his power nothing to Omega's at the moment.

"Don't get so cocky Omega, isn't that what got you killed the last time?" Gotenks tapped his foot impatiently with a chuckle and cocked head. His bravado was playing host to his utterly terrified brain.' _That's Jiren in his hands, the guy that Goku had to go all out against. There's no chance that even fused I can stack up to him, but with everyone here we might be able to take him off his feet,_ ' the fusion carefully commented looking back at the pair of Saiyans with him and then to Omega.

"I'm pretty sure I could take you with no trouble," Kefla boastfully spoke. her every fiber twitch to run away.' _This is insane. I have to get stronger, waaaay stronger,_ ' she thought knowing arrogance was second to preservation.

Omega began to stroll forward with Jiren tight in his grasp, the Pride Trooper trying to resist. Everyone in front of the Shadow Dragon flinched indefinitely at the frightening presence. Their minds compelling their feet to move but under the immense pressure of the Dragon's ki they had no choice but to stare him down. Their gnashing teeth baring to keep a ready visage.

Advancing only half the distance between them, Omega was interrupted by a mask being thrown from the sky. It smashed against the groundbreaking into thousands of pieces. Green discharge running from it. A flaming sphere of green energy looming in the air overhead, seething like a primal monster." B-Broly?" Gotenks looked up to find a furry Super Saiyan being thrown to the wayside, its red fur vanishing to reveal the other Broly.

The green meteor overhead crashed down into a crouch, blank eyes leering upward at the Shadow Dragon." You caused everything," Broly's soft tone came across angry and primal as he straightened.

"The real Legendary Super Saiyan, how cute," Omega chortled looking as Broly stood before the other assembled warriors of the Earth." Is anyone else going to crawl out of the woodwork in an attempt to defeat me? Oh, please do, I wish to crush you all at once. I would be dull tearing you limb from limb after the excitement of ending my former superiors," Omega grunted condescendingly.

"Hope you have room for two more," a fused voice followed descending amid a charged field of golden ki. Her voice raised with a hint of aggression and concern for the situation she had just been involved in.

"Bran? Great, it's a family reunion," Gotenks chuckled nervously.

"Wait, that's their fusion? Pfft," Kefla muttered staring over at the Metamoran fused Saiyan.

"Like you are something special," Cha landed in her Super Hera-jin form. Her arms folded over her chest the bruises and injuries that had been there having been healed by someone in the meantime.' _Dende was brave for stopping by when he did, but that's not really going to help,_ ' she noted that everyone in the group was vastly her superior in her current state.

"Ah, a Hera-jin. The daughter one if I am not mistaking. Did you come here for a one way trip to meet your father? I can provide that for all of you," Omega bared his teeth and laughed at them.

Cha's eyes shook and tears rolled down her cheek as she lowered her eyes." I will not stand for this," Jiren brought both hands down in tandem against the Shadow Dragon's wrist. Omega's grip was loosened, and the Pride Trooper stumbled back. His bleeding features shuddering as he blurred back to the side of the contingent against the Dragon.

"Hahaha, the last remnants of your defensive front were on that effort Jiren?" Omega growled shaking his head." You know what, why not have all of you come at me with everything you have. It will at least make killing you interesting," the Shadow Dragon snickered, folding his arms over his chest.

( ** _Cue Super Saiyan 3 Goku's Theme DBZ Soundtrack_** )

Gotenks' hair shot outward with a clasp of his hand, his eyebrows disappearing as he did so." All right then, you're going to wish that you didn't say that," he barked lowering his head.

' _Wow, fusions can do Super Saiyan Three too? I need to learn that,_ ' Kefla said with a gleeful glare.

Gotenks' feet spun out holes into the ground as his power continued to rise. the black clouds overhead began to swirl into a circle over his body, the ground charging with streams of blazing crimson energy. His teeth clenched and veins began to flex across his muscles and chest. his long hair waved upward with the red light that burned forth from his core. His blue-green eyes disappearing for a moment.

"What the? You're power's shooting up way further!" Bran shouted in shock as Omega watched on confident in his own power.

Gotenks' head rose and his golden aura tripled in size. Blazing red ki overwhelmed it entirely forcing the aura outward to the point that it nearly wrapped everyone around the Saiyan in its brilliance. Thunder rolled and blazing streaks of golden lightning rolled down from the heavens, blasting against the ground and past Omega's face and body.

"I may not be a God, and I know that," Gotenks spoke through his grinding teeth. His muscles twitching with convulsions of power." But I figured with something as ridiculous as this, for a few moments I would know what it was like. After all this form was found while Son Goku was training with the King of Worlds, the fusion technique taught to him by dead Metamors of the past, and then **this** , this was a technique made by that same Kai!" Gotenks shouted raising his body almost purely upright.

Omega looked confused and stepped back, a nervous twinge coming in the back of his mind.' _No, there is certainly no way that he obtained a power like that. If he did, no I refuse-_ '

"KAIOKEN!" the clouds parted with the unholy shout. Rocks freed from the ground blazing in the heat of the energy while Gotenks' frame burned like a star of crimson-gold energy. His blonde hair flowed in the raised shout as nearly everyone there had to hold their footing and raise their arms to protect their faces from the winds. His hands clenched and that wind stopped flowing leaving only the blazing heat around his body.

' _He's somehow pushed himself to this strength. I'd say he's stronger than I am!_ ' Cabba murmured mentally looking at the Kaioken Super Saiyan Three fusion.

' _Incredible, his power could rival a Gods,_ ' Jiren mused looking at the fusion.' _I can tell that he is both Son Goku and Vegeta's son._ '

Omega regained composure while looking at Gotenks." You know, that was almost enough to make me worry. Luckily, you are not your father," the Dragon snickered leering down the group." So, is that all? Any more bold proclamations or intruders? One or two more and this might be an issue," Omega laughed at the warriors.

"I guess not," Omega shrugged blasting across the landscape in a fierce charge.

"Now, you'll all die!" the Dragon roared bringing his fist back for an attack.

* * *

 _The insanity of combat ramps up! Omega Shenron staring down the combined forces that remain. Is there a chance of victory against the Shadow Dragon or is all hope lost? In the Demon Realm Beerus and the others emerge victorious through creative means. But what now? Eis Shenron could no be the only sentry what trials must they overcome? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Finally Raditz is free. When will Goku and Vegeta show up again._

 _ **A:** Goku and Vegeta have been in every scene since their deaths. Omega made that perfectly clear :P (in all seriousness I can't tell you that)_

 _ **R:** I'm still surprised at the lack of Turles and Whis so far, but I'm assuming they are related to how Goku and Vegeta seemingly survived, or that they are going to end up being what takes down Omega. Roshi's final stand against Oceanus was amazing, while it didn't quit catch the feels that the Super anime and Manga did, it was still a really awesome moment that really captured his character, so be proud of that! Mira and Towa vs Raditz is about to be very interesting, though quite frankly I imagine that Raditz is going to win pretty solidly. I won't lie, Beerus and Yato feel a little bit weak, but it does make sense for their characters to not be much stronger than they are. I'm seeing Frost and Cabba winning barely, Kefla to show up soonish, same with Brapan or Bra-Chu or even Chu-Pan. Gotenks is being extremely cocky, but honestly it is probably a deserved level of confidence. Base Gotenks is probably like 5 times stronger than Vegito was when he was first appeared, so I wouldn't be surprised if a hypothetical Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken Gotenks could push back against the higher level Divine characters. All in all, amazing chapter!_

 _ **A:** Maybe Turles and Whis intervened, who can say for sure? But don't worry I d have plans for Turles and Whis in this arc, especially considering Omega is not Mechikabura._

 _I feel that I did the best I could with Roshi honestly. There definitely was not the near death that he got from Super, and I am okay with that._

 _To be fair, they were weak because they were weak. Eis Shenron, while being inferior, had a terrain and temperature advantage that kept the two Hakaishin from fighting at full power._

 _You were right about the fusions. They are all going head on with Omega Shenron, or are soon too. Their power and efficiency in that fight though is something to be seen._

 _ **R:** What shit show of a story you have here. You took Raditz and made him lose all of his edge during the Saiyan saga, after he attempted something with Launch. You honestly thought that was a good idea? _

_Then, you bring in a non-canon Saiyan Turles for no other reason than to play the trope "I'm your Twin Kakarot". He added literally nothing to the story outside of being watered down Vegeta do you didn't have to make Making Vegeta._

 _After that you add tons of OCs all of whom are poorly written and Mary Sue's. Who the fuck cares about your damn Expy God's of Destruction when we have canonical ones. You just got to play around with your bullshit softcore lesbian relationship with two OCs no one gives a damn about._

 _What's more you neuter Kale and Caulifla's power because you felt they were too strong in Super. And you throw in other fucking plots that don't make any sense._

 _Of course that's cool across all of your fics. You are a bad writer who gets off on writing cool fight scenes and nothing else. You wank off who you like and bury who you don't or show them both aside for lolsorandumb OCs. I don't know what you did to get 1100 reviews on your first trash fic and the fact that you'll hit 100 with this one sooner or later is astoundingly trite._

 _Get over yourself and actually learn how to write._

 _ **A:** Well, good day to you sir. I hope you're have a good week._

 _Honestly, I've said that I have been open to all sorts of criticism since day one of writing Destiny Shattered and I feel you are just stating your criticism. Several of which are extremely valid. A fifteen year old was writing Destiny Shattered with his high school buddy because we liked reading DBM and Break Through the Limit (seriously if you haven't read BTtL) and I know where my writing is poor._

 _And you raise some valid arguments that I have had with myself over the course of the story. Like how strong to make my OCs, who to introduce, who not to introduce, etc. But here's an honest question outside of filler/background chapters name a single canon/important character that an OC has beaten? (Excluding the King as he is essentially TOAA for this story) I'll wait for a reply, but I think you'll find it is damn near 0._

 _Neutering Kale and Caulifa. Valid as it is, I feel that giving Saiyans such high power just so Goku and Vegeta don't punch their heads off is a poor writing choice. Cabba for example was not that immensely strong in comparison to Vegeta once he got serious. Caulifla however managed to make Goku, I know he was fatigued, work hard in a fight._

 _Look, I can understand you're frustrated with how I wrote DS and now Destiny Shattered Gaiden, fine I get that. Maybe you shouldn't read further, it'll save you the stress. I'm sorry Destiny Shattered isn't for you. Check out Break Through the Limit for another awesome Raditz romp or MasakoX's What if Raditz Turned Good (everyone give his video series a watch, seriously it is fantastic)._ _Seriously, Masako's one of the nicest people I've had the chance to interact with and is one of the reasons I decided to dabble into voice acting.  
_

 _Thank you all so much for reading I hope you enjoyed. Have a nice week folks and remember to let cooler heads prevail,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

Mira and Towa appeared in a space that sat bizarre from anywhere else in existence. A plain of endless threads and cords rippling with different colors playing out in the distance. Flashes of green and inspirations of blue and red flared through the air. The ever changing dimension of bizarre structures and functions played beautifully before their eyes.

Breaking this silent, stilled beauty was the hunk of metal that sat in the "center" of their field of view. Dozens of dents flung through the inside of it. huge parts of the metal either being stretched beyond reason or punched clean through. The frontal entrance being peeled back like a banana. Broken metallic bits floating around the front by its sheer magical creation.

Floating in front of the structure was a maned warrior with his head cast down looking at the playing colors below. His right and left arms were held slack at his sides. The hair that sat atop his head had taken a drastic change from the obsidian black of his base form it now sat an aged silver-white something that was immediately taken note of by Towa.

"There doesn't appear to be a need to worry, Mira. Look at him," Towa jested raising her hand to her face with a chuckle. Her cold eyes picked up on the white hair and the fact Raditz hung his head in defeat." He is in no shape physically or mentally to resist. So, go and crush him with all of your power. My experiment is complete," she instructed the artificial Demon beside her with a narrowed gaze.

Mira nodded obediently." I wanted to face him in his prime, but clearly he is never going to return to that. It will be a warm-up to display the improvements that you have made to me in the time since our resurrection," Mira spoke assuredly while rolling his neck." Do you hear that? Count this as an honor, the first test subject of the Ultimate Being!" Mira barked lowering his head.

"HAAAAA!" he shouted lowering himself into a charging stance.

Mira's hands clenched and he grinned broadly. A dark plume of red light exploded around his body breaking the white chest plate he wore and shredding away the top portion of his skintight jumpsuit away. White fur began to sprout along his shoulders and torso following down his arms and sides while his red eyes looked onward. Rims of a broken golden infinity symbol appeared along his exposed chest as he stared at the white haired Saiyan before him.

"Savor this, the death at the hands of the most perfect being!" Mira grinned shooting forward, his speed so great that it would seem instant.

A thunderous boom swatted out as he threw the punch forward. The structure behind the Saiyan was pushed back several feet by the force of the punch as it struck against...nothing. Mira floated along in air his fist extending where Raditz's head should have been while the Saiyan's frame was nowhere to be seen.

Mira drew his fist back and turned around, his eyes locking on the white haired frame of the Saiyan, which had flown behind him. Raditz's back was turned and his white hair rippled in the motion. The Saiyans hands were loosely sitting at his side, like he had moved around Mira with no effort. The Demon leered at Raditz balling his fists tightly.

"Dodging is not going to save you, this is still the end!" Mira threw his right hand out. The slash lit the strange dimension a shade of purple while a series of glowing purple spheres flashed along its black arc. Within moments the bullets ripped out each targeting the Saiyan with a slight delay in an attempt to catch him in the act of avoidance.

Raditz, with his back turned, pedaled backward through the blasts casually. Each bullet flew beyond is white haired frame as he moved like smoke among the attack. Glimmering silver afterimages played around the blasts. The flashes of purple reflecting off of Raditz's front being the only effect of the assault on the Saiyan that Mira Could comprehend. Until Raditz turned around.

Slowly, Raditz's head lifted and with it a rippling heat. Silver-blue ki flowed first from his feet burning upward along his orange gi pants with a blistering stream of ki. Dots of glowing silver formed simply in the aura before moving around it in complex whizzing motions and fading danced. Raditz's shaded eyes became level losing their hidden nature and revealing the second most bizarre change to the Saiyan. His black eyes had become shimmering spheres of silver with black pupils sitting in the serene steel with a laser-like focus on the Demon.

Mira looked forth and Raditz's frame moved aside. A stream of flashing plasma ripped through the air filled with the smoky blue light that surged around the warrior's body. His silver eyes staring down the Demon without a hint of emotion and a placid expression along his features. Mira had no idea how to react, but Raditz's frame moved aside looping through the air to float several feet in front of Mira.

"Mocking Mira? Come on, you should just let him kill you," Towa tapped her cheek angrily while looking at Raditz's methodical positioning.

Raditz's body then vanished. Mira's eyes shuddered realizing he could no longer keep up with the speed. A line of silver light ran from Mira's stomach out to the right and left for what seemed like infinity." Gah! What did you do?" Mira shouted turning around with a growl attempting to find the Saiyan.

"I am ending this," Raditz's first words filled the air. Mira's stomach suddenly filling with a barrage of star-like markings.

Thunder echoed as each star exploded into a fist shaped indentation in his exposed core. his head and chest bounced about wildly while his arms and legs flailed uncontrollably. Silver flashes streaking out from his body where Raditz had delivered a flurry of strikes that neither Mire nor Towa could remotely comprehend. A straight line of silver followed into the air taking Mira with it, a ghostly afterimage of Raditz appearing there with an uppercut before vanishing.

Mira's head dropped with a stream of blood spilling from his mouth and nose." You got lucky," Mira snarled charging at the Saiyan from behind while he kept tabs on Towa, who seemed to look shocked.

Goku's eldest brother moved around the first strike with ease by sidestepping it. His ghostly aura swung with the punch breaking it as Mira leered onward angrily. Mira's other fist tried to swing in from that side and the heroic Saiyan ducked the attack and returned to the other side; his eyes never leaving Towa during the motion. Mira's right foot swung out with the blazing aura of dark energy gunning for the back of Raditz's head and the warrior weaved around it turning his attention to the Demon as it whizzed over his head.

The artificial Demon God growled pouncing forth with a series of punches that were sure to decimate the slippery Saiyan foe. Raditz's body seemed to be made of smoke through the whole exchange, his placid face glaring for the Demon as his body weaved through every punch effortlessly. A kick that should have smashed into his chin missed as the Saiyan bent nearly all the way back before flipping out of the way of the follow up. His motion was autonomous and without hitch or hesitation.

Mira's right hand came crashing down and Raditz dodged around it, spinning gracefully in the motion. Then, Raditz's right knee pressed out against Mira's chest. The artificial Demon shuddered from the strike. His mouth shooting open. The dimension filled with a series of silvery stars from the strike as a vortex of gaseous streams flew from beneath Raditz's foot. The boom that followed turning the colorful strands of light to a burning blue.

Mira crashed across the dimensional border in awe. Raditz flickered over him in this flight smashing a right hand against the Demon's face. It slapped aside throwing him around crazily while Raditz's other hand grabbed him by the arm. A whip of his upper body allowed Raditz to throw Mira back at Towa in a sudden Divine hurl. The air around them shimmering with the aura. His power becoming known immediately.

That revelation of his full might is what opened Towa's eyes." Mira, we need to go. Immediately. His power is not the same as the others Divine Super Saiyans. It is something else, something beyond that," she shuddered as Raditz's hand raised directed toward her.

"What? Is this his full power?" Mira shuddered looking onward, the fields of smoky energy around him.

A spinning sphere of the collected smoky silver energy appeared there, filling the entire horizon with Raditz's ki.

"I am not sure, but this is beyond even you. Beyond any Demon God, we need to let Lord Mechikabura know," Towa did not stutter. Her rational mind shivering at the thought of the energy facing her down.

"Understood, I realize that I cannot win," Mira nodded as they vanished.

The attack disappearing with their bodies.

Raditz's body lurched forward, his hair returning to an onyx black hue. Heavy pants escaped his mouth as sweat rolled down the lengths of his cheeks and off his chin.' _Wait, was that, Ultra-_ ' he faded off as if pulled away from the plane by something else...


	42. Chapter 42

**_King Kai's..._**

King Kai's head dropped and sadness played among his features. His head bore a nervous bead of sweat while the human and half-Saiyan that occupied his planet looked at him with concern." Rote, you're not going to be able to go back to the Earth," the satellite God of the North sighed shaking his head with frustration.

"W-what? You mean Baba's-" Raditz's son paused his teeth gnashing together nervously.

The blue skinned deity looked back at him." No, no, she's still alive but barely. There'd be no way she could wager with King Yemma to take you back to the world of the living," the usually humorous God explained.

Rote's hands clenched." Then, I've gotta sit here and watch as the Earth gets destroyed?"

"You're honestly saying there is no way for him to get back King Kai?" Yamcha questioned with his right and left hands sitting on his hips.

The rotund deity nodded his head." I would be saying that, but I'd be lying. However, it is way too dangerous to try, even in these most dire of times," King Kai explained keeping his antennae focused toward the blue marble of the Earth.

"How dire are things getting King Kai?" both Rote and Yamcha asked in tandem, their voices raised in concern.

"Omega Shenron is fighting everyone that is left on the Earth, and they don't seem capable of even moving him. Even Jiren doesn't stand a chance," the deity informed watching the power ups and shouts from the allies of Earth. Their defensive front against the Shadow Dragon.

"Where's Goku and Vegeta? They beat that clown-" Rote stopped when King Kai turned his head back.

"They're gone Rote, their souls haven't even appeared at the Check-In Station. Omega obliterated them from this Universe just like he'll do to everyone else," King Kai sighed his teeth shaking while frustration set in further.

"What?! Now, I have to find a way back to the Earth!" Rote shouted his hair rising in a glowing flash of Super Saiyan.

King Kai's hands clenched and he growled." You don't understand the cost of being revived like this. It takes an immense amount of energy or magic to bring someone back from the dead, Rote! Something that only a God could do," the Kai shouted in concern.

"Well, then, do it, your a God!" Rote shouted looking sternly at King Kai." I can help them! Just send me back to the Earth King Kai" Raditz's son barked teeth grinding.

"It involves a massive exchange of genki that not just everyone can have. Kaioshin can do it, because they are Gods of Creation. Shenron could have done it because Namekian magic is among the strongest in the cosmos, but there is no way a mere Kaioh could do it on his own, I'd end up dying," the blue skinned being explained, his antennae twitching hastily.

"What? Then, all I have to do is find Koshin, right? How hard could that be?" Rote asked tapping his foot impatiently.

"You aren't going to have the time, Whis and Turles are busy planning something. And Koshin is who knows where," the North Kaioh remarked shaking his head.

"Damn it! Then, I'm just going to sit here and watch everyone die?!" Rote roared his hands balling together.

"I hate to say it this way, but you're no different than everyone here in the Other World. You can't act without being revived, we're going to have to watch."

( ** _Cue I Got To Get Home from the Akame ga Kill OST_** )

Yamcha then reached out and put his hand on Rote's shoulder." Do you think I have enough genki? I've been dead for a few years, but my power's only improved, that's the sign of a strong spirit right, King Kai?" Yamcha asked looking to the God as Rote looked down at the former Desert Bandit.

"Yamcha," Rote stopped his chin dropping as the Kai stared at the human.

"You do yes, but Yamcha you realize what that means? Don't you?"

Yamcha smirked raising his right hand and lifting his thumb up." Sure do, best case scenario I become one of those smoke balls that has no clue," looked down with scarred features turning serious." And worst case is, well, I cease to exist. But if it means saving the Earth one last time...I'm willing to take that gamble any day of the week. Rote's way stronger than I'll ever be" Yamcha sighed.

"Yamcha, you can't," Rote ground his teeth, looking at the ground.

"You love Marron, right? You love Daikon, right?" Yamcha shouted through gnashing teeth, his anger starting to show.

"Of course I do!" Rote replied angrily, balling his fists.

"Then, how about you spend the time with them. Cha's twenty now, I watched her grow up, it would be unfair for you to not do the same for Daikon," Yamcha rebutted to the half-Saiyan while placing both hands on either of the taller warrior's shoulders.

"You're might disappear forever," Rote murmured looking Yamcha in the face,

"Eh, I had a good run. With you carrying the Wolf Style into the future there is nothing to worry about. So, how about we send you back to the Earth? And you can help everyone else kick some Shadow Dragon backside, like you did when they first showed up," Yamcha spoke nonchalantly before looking at King Kai." Maybe you'll win a tournament and get a wish on the Super Dragon Balls."

Rote smirked looking to the warrior with a nod." Yeah, next Tournament of Power, I'll win and use the wish to bring you back into existence. That's a promise!"

"That's the spirit Rote. I can see that optimism wasn't just Goku," the bandit mumbled inaudible to the Saiyan. His gaze turned to King Kai" Let's do it, King Kai. I want to bring Rote back," Yamcha said seriously while Rote was at a loss for words.

"Very well," the deity spoke while Yamcha nodded.

' _Fought the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force, Cell, even a Majin version of Krillin, trained two of the most powerful hybrids in existence. Heh, yep, so much for a nobody from the Diablo Desert. Now, you're gonna save the world,_ ' he laughed to himself.

"Let's do it!" he said sternly as Rote looked to the ground, his golden bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Multiverse Team Up?! It's Over Omega!?_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Eighteen_**

* * *

Omega Shenron threw his first punch toward Jiren, who threw a guard up nervously. The spikes upon the Shadow Dragon's fist dug into Jiren's forearm with enough force to send series of ripples out through the landscape. Jiren's arm pushed back from the force of the blow and his feet were pulled free from the ground. Pain ran through his body jostling him away with a blistering burst of air.

The gray alien rocketed away from the blow, but having deflected the majority of the damage he mustered a counter. The opening of his right hand was aimed at Omega Shenron outright, a yellow-red ball of energy twisting around there." POWER IMPACT!" he roared releasing the energy blast down furiously. His red eyes watched the sphere trace down through the air.

Omega looked up to the attack and flicked his right hand up at it. A black glow surrounded the incoming energy blast shrinking it down and shooting it away. The marble sized energy attack whizzed beyond Jiren's head shocking the warrior as he descended through the air.

"Look, there's no need for us to take this one at a time!" Gotenks roared, his footstep shaking the planet and igniting the sky red. The sheer energy of his fused Kaioken state, while comparable to a God, was far less composed. his body flickered from the step and the ground he touched crumbled into a crater. The leader of the charge was already at Omega in an instant for most of the ground.

His right hand smashed into the Shadow Dragon's face, a blazing red streak lighting the air after contact. Omega did not move a muscle keeping his focus squarely on the threat of Jiren's landing. Gotenks twisted and brought his right leg around into Omega's core. There was no sign of pain from the blow. He drew back and hammered with a right jab, then a left that involved whipping around to the other side. A final double ax fist uppercut to the chin struck the air with a flash of glowing crimson lightning but it failed to fluster the Dragon.

"How pathetic Jiren," Omega looked over giving a chilling glare having seen Jiren buckle on his way to the ground. The Pride Trooper's damage status being quite apparent to the Shadow Dragon.

"Yeah, everyone is to you! But that's not going to stop us!" Gotenks grinned charging back in. Cabba's blue flashed behind Omega in that moment while his crimson burned in front of the Shadow Dragon, the pair preparing to let loose.

Cabba's right hand fired out with a blistering blue hue attempting to strike down the Shadow Dragon.' _His sheer power is overwhelming. It's like I can't sense the bottom of his power!_ ' the Universe Six Saiyan growled letting the fist fly while Gotenks moved down from the opposite direction with a kick.

Omega Shenron stepped back allowing Cabba's fist to pass by in front of him in slow motion. His red eyes turned to the side and watched the descending leg of Gotenks with a snickering glee. His right foot rose slightly pushing back with the least amount of effort to avoid the attack. The fused Saiyan's foot slammed down in front of the Shadow Dragon. The ground broke away after the strike missed and Cabba came rushing by in a blaze of speed that transitioned to Gotenks' side.

' _What in the world? He didn't even move but we missed?_ ' Gotenks looked up at Omega Shenron with his brow furrowed and shocked." Let's keep on him Cabba!" the Super Saiyan Three shouted coming upward with a furious punch.

"Right!" Cabba dropped back swinging his leg around in the same motion.

Omega crossed his right and left arms over his chest and chuckled. His large head moved to the wayside sending Cabba's leg go shooting in front of his face. Gotenks' right hand hooked in suddenly but it too was avoided. Omega weaved around around while Cabba re-positioned himself with a jutting kick. Gotenks planted his foot with a blazing crimson flash shooting his knee around directed at the Shadow Dragon's face.

Snickering, Omega watched while the flurry of attacks moved through. The two powerful Saiyans found their foot and charged together mixing their red and blue auras into a mixture of purples." Haaaa!" they shouted in tandem throwing a flurry of attacks forward in rapid motion.

Omega weaved through the barrage of combined punches, his head moving around jovially. The blue and red lights shot across the Dragon's body as he swept side to side. The attacking pair kept their efforts up though attempting to land a blow on the Shadow Dragon for his underestimating of their power as the defenders of the multiverse. Omega weaved around the strikes joyfully toying with them.

Cabba stepped back suddenly and Gotenks did the same. Omega looked at them gleefully as Cabba, from the left, swung his left leg toward the Shadow Dragon's temple. From the right Gotenks' blazing aura ignited with a propelling force from his right leg. Their scissoring attack front blazed the air with two slashes of radiant color gunning for the Shadow Dragon's head.

As per their assault to this point the Shadow Dragon ducked under their attacks and weaved through them, taking a back route casually. His red eyes examined his foe's faces and they were smiling. Their right and left hands touching the ground respectively. Purple light flashed up with the mixing of their auras as they kicked backward through the air. A path opening straight to the Shadow Dragon's body.

Standing there was Kefla surrounded by a series of rapidly spinning green and red energy blasts. Theses blasts churned together into disks that spun at her sides that caused the ground below to cut down and churn up in a series of dusty wins. Her crackling aura added to the image with the arching of her back and the opening shout of her mouth.

"Dodge this one! OMEGA!" she roared throwing her hands forward side by side. The spinning disks of green-red energy blasted together into an intimidating wave of light that shredded through the air. Discharge blazed from it as the Shadow Dragon leered at the attack carefully. His feet remained planted and his arms were kept at his chest, showing his concern with the energy blast.

'THROOSSH!' it struck five feet in front of his body. It split around into a series of energy beams that carved across the battered ground and into the air. His sheer presence keeping the attack from getting any nearer than he wished to allow. Kefla shouted to the sky while throwing her whole torso into the attack, legs bending and feet digging into the ground. To no avail.

"Gah! Just hit him already!" she shouted throwing her hands out.

"Oh please," Omega yawned the wall of pressure he was presenting starting to expand and push the attack back.

Kefla instantly felt the recoil as her beam was pushed against with a hint of effort. Her arms began to shake with the expanding speed of the wall and her teeth ground together to keep the attack stable." Yeah, I wasn't talking to the energy attack dumb ass," she snickered as a blue-gold star sparked behind Omega Shenron, the ground in that area lifting and cracking away.

Bran floated there, her right and left hands extended in front of her body. Before her side by side hands was a massive sphere of blue energy that shimmered with a star-like shape of golden ki behind it. Rings rippled from it tearing at the space and air that surrounded it. A deafening whir escaped from it as the fusion of Pan and Bra smirked.

"She would be talking to me! BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!" Bran shouted launching the attack from behind. A conical explosion of blue light shredded out blowing the fusion firing it several feet back as she focused on aiming for the Shadow Dragon god. Her golden hair tipped back in the recoiling wind while her attire flapped around.

Omega looked over his shoulder." A technique of your father?" he asked as it crashed into his body. The wall in front of him restraining Kefla's blast giving way the moment impact struct.

From one side, Omega Shenron was swallowed by the imposing force of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Ripples of energy brewed outward shaking the ground and highlighting the crevasses from the skirmish with its golden-blue light. On the other side of the Shadow Dragon the spiraling ki from Kefla's two handed beam hammered head on against his body. The spinning ki dug the ground out like ribbons being run through a shredder. The fervent energy of the fused Legendary Super Saiyan Two proving Earth moving.

"HAAA!" four voices merged into one shouted upward. Their attacks reaching a critical mass that sent a dome of energy pushing out for hundreds of feet around the Shadow Dragon. Chunks of fallen buildings were pulled into the air like feathers and reduced to rubble in the same instant. Clouds, black as onyx, lit a brilliant white before disappearing to allow the sun through.

Cracks across the city-sized battlefield shimmered with their combined energy releasing vents of fire into the air. The fusions' using their voices to will their attacks to meet against the Shadow Dragon. A shallow combined hope to slay the Dragon that so easily dealt with Goku and Vegeta.

Winds spread back as their voices trailed off and their ki began to dissipate. These blazing bands of air shredded past with streams of dust following. The fading light that came with the winds revealing the lip of a huge crater that reached down into the darkness of the shattered underground system. Damage dealt by the attack shifted the fractured landscape several feet morphing it into a much different state.

Then, the smoke and light faded completely. The pit reached out for fifty meters in any direction from a single point in the center. Its depth something unknown to the observers and the reason a single pillar of land remained in the middle being all too clear to them.

Stalwart as a mountain, Omega Shenron stood upon the pillar. The ashen Shadow Dragon had a broad smile on his face, the attacks were nothing to him despite the effort the pair of fusions put in. He disappeared in that next moment, gunning for the ensemble of heroes.

Kefla looked on in shock." You're kidding me!" she shouted lowering her arms with a frown.

"No, that's about right!" Gotenks flickered into the air in front of Kefla throwing his leg upward. It struck nothing as the afterimage of Omega Shenron flickered away to reappear a few feet in front of the pair of fused Saiyans.' _Damn he still managed to dodge even out of a charge like that?_ ' Gotenks winced knowing his time limit was going to be counting down.

"Everyone! Pile in!" Gotenks ran forward. His blazing aura exploded across the pit as he brought his right hand toward the dodging Shadow Dragon. His huge punch was countered by the blow easily as Omega Shenron stepped aside. rings appeared on the other side of the crater, a chunk of the planet being slung away. Gotenks pivoted on his hips bringing his right leg toward the Dragon's cheek. Omega snickered moving away from the blazing Kaioken strike. It missed barely as Omega drew his own leg back.

"I am going to kill you!" Omega chuckled his right let being swung out for the gut of Son Goku and Vegeta's fused son.

Gotenks smirked with his index and middle fingers shooting to his brow." Nah," he smirked disappearing with Instantaneous Movement, something Goten learned from Katas, allowing the kick to shoot off harmlessly.

Beneath that kick though Cabba came shooting up with a shout." Haa!" his knuckles smashed into Omega's chest with a deafening thud, winds exploding across the crater as his Divine power showed in full. Omega's broad chest bounced the force of with little trouble. Cabba stumbled back and brought his leg around for a kick that Omega seemed to turn intangible for as Cabba passed through him.

"Wh-what?" Cabba looked over his shoulder where a balled fist was making its way for his head.

Instead Jiren's bulked chest flew into view, his glowed hands shooting out. It struck Omega's coming fist and blasted Cabba away with the force. The Pride Trooper's arm thudded with a thunderous ring, veins throbbing to the surface attempting to resist the unholy force. Blood ran from his knuckles where Omega's met his glove. His black eyes shook as he stared into the crimson pits of his Dragon foe once again.

Omega's arm flexed and Jiren shot back, the force being doubled upon him. His frame came to a stop as a hand found place upon his lower back before vanishing. A faint glow of orange light appearing there in the process. His head shook catching only a glimmer of the light before he shook his head." Gray man, what is the plan?" Broly muttered his voice gruff and confused from the insane Legendary Super Saiyan power coursing through his body.

"Fight, with everyone. That is our only hope," Jiren doubled down on their agenda before shooting forward coated in red energy.

Broly nodded, his pacified features turning cruel. his aura exploded out and he took position beside Jiren while approaching the Shadow Dragon.

Jiren and Broly threw there fists at the same time, their massive builds bearing down on Omega Shenron fiercely. He brought his right arm up confidently as if to dismiss them. That however was not the case. their combined might pushed his arm back and filled the air with a bubble of energy that burst out with a frightful wind. Both fighters sliding back from the recoil of meeting the Shadow Dragon god.

Omega shook his arm where the blow struck. Jiren and Broly pouncing forth at him again, this time with a tandem left hands punches. Their fists fired out and the Shadow Dragon threw his hands out to meet them. Again their strength came at a level higher than he had anticipated, the green haired Saiyan adding a dynamic to the Pride Trooper he never expected. The punches did not make it through however, merely pushing his arms back.

Omega clenched his hands over theirs and brought them toward one another." You two are going to be trouble. Just quit!" he roared slamming their bodies together like a child would with toys.

Their massive shoulders met before recoil hurled both warriors aside." I'll have to kill you first!" Omega turned to Broly bringing his fist toward the Saiyan with an aggressive streak.

"Sorry, the big guy stays!" Kefla shouted shooting Broly out of the way with a series of energy blasts. The explosions provided a smokescreen and the Legendary Super Saiyan seemed to shrug them off like nothing after he cleared the birth of Omega Shenron's lethal blow.

"Annoying gnat!" he looked at her, the air in front of the fusion filling with a barrage of eye beams. Omega's superior speed making the individual blasts seem to come from either eye in a single movements.

Kefla threw her arms up in defense realizing there was no avoiding the incoming blasts.' _Is this how I'm really going to die? What a waste,_ ' she snarled lowering her head and furrowing her brow.

Thin strings found their way around her arms at the last second to reel her away. The blasts shooting off into space rather than atop Kefla's body. Brilliant explosions line the sky in the distance after the blasts exited the solar system. The Earth rocking in the repercussions of the absurd power that Omega Shenron welt casually.

"Phew made it," a spry Cha smiled, her damaged body having been repaired off Mirra Shenron's assault. The half-Hera was smirking despite knowing the odds that they were staring down against the Shadow Dragon.

"What the hell? Who fixed you up?" Kefla looked up as Omega came charging.

Cha froze seeing the sheer speed as being impossible to dodge." Doesn't matter!" she finished her sentence as Omega Shenron's charging body was knocked aside by a blazing purple light.

Cabba and Gotenks floated there, a bag of brown fabric having been tied around the fusion's waist." You can't stop moving," Cabba informed as Omega Shenron shook off the minor flinch that they had induced upon him.

"And you can't run either. We need everyone piling in on this next attack," Gotenks informed nodding his head to the other side of the crater.

Cabba let a smile cross his face before following beside Gotenks to chase Omega.' _This plan needs to work, a fusion won't last too long under this stress. Goku and Vegeta's didn't at the tournament,_ ' he noted following the lead of the fused Saiyan.

Gotenks threw his hand down and Omega Shenron caught it with a growl." This is not even a trivial amount of entertainment any longer! Just die!" his head swung back and a white gloved fist smashed into the Dragon's cheek, a glowing green one following not long after. Omega's body jolted to the side and the fused Saiyan's hand was freed as the tandem of Jiren and Broly floated there beside him.

"You cannot be so reckless to attack alone, you left Cabba in the dust," Jiren pointed to the blue haired Saiyan that had just arrived. The Pride Trooper clenched his hands and growled." We have to keep attacking as a team, you are the last line of defense against everything," he informed with a Pride Trooper flourish before shooting down after Omega with Broly.

He and the other goliath drew their hands back and swung them toward the towering Shadow Dragon. Omega Shenron dodged through the first punch from the gray alien and then blocked Broly's incoming left hand. A single flick of his wrist tossed the green haired warrior away with a blast of air while Jiren had to retreat in an attempt to stop his ally from splattering against the wall of the crater.

Cabba and Gotenks then appeared, their right and left hands intertwined." HAAAA!" they swung this combined ax fist into Omega Shenron's cheek. The Shadow Dragon's head bucked from the force of the blow, but only marginally. He looked back and they released their hands, a series of energy blasts forming in their palms while they kicked back.

"Take this!" they shouted in unison. Hundreds of ki blasts released from their hands. Pellets of golden-white and blue ki exploded against Omega Shenron's frame the force of each blast throwing the firers back several feet at a time. A piling of light formed a dome around Omega Shenron's body the Saiyan fusion and his Divine ally kept atop him looking back only momentarily to check where Jiren and Broly were.

Instead they saw Bran and Kefla charging, their Super Saiyan Two auras mixing. Bran's right and left hands were cupped to her left side where a blue energy blast was forming. Kefla's right hand was opened at her side where a spinning series of energy blasts expanded into a ring of a dozen or so crimson energy blasts. Thew two female fusions looked at the growing sphere from the previous pair and nodded.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Bran's shouted, a ring of glowing ki exploding from in front of her hands. The blast struck into the dome and into the center causing it to grow rapidly at the same time Kefla's attack struck.

"Shrug off my best attack, I don't think so!" Kefla hurled the sphere forward each one firing a beam before diving into the growing mass of energy.

"Nice one Kefla!" Cabba shouted keeping his hail of ki bullets piling down.

"Way to go sis!" Gotenks rallied behind Bran before the building ki sphere grew unstable.

'BWOOOOM!' the entire crater filled with the light of the explosion. The red, white, blue and gold of their combined onslaught merged into a single blinding pillar of ki that welled outward from the planet's surface. Earth, for a few moments, outshone the Sun, as the blast ripped upward into the sky and off into the depths of space. The planet moved like a toy boat would in the ocean the heroic warriors firing the attack being hurled through the air by the winds brought on by the explosion.

All four of them found comfort against Jiren and Broly, who poised to halt their momentum. Winds blasted the dusty debris from the ground for several seconds, the black skies clearing to a summer blue. All of the negative energy brew in the atmosphere being shed away by the overwhelming pure ki from the heroes defending existence.

Jiren and Broly kept firm in front of the others. Neither juggernaut rested on the effect of the explosion, having seen the strength and durability that Omega Shenron could display at any moment.

Then, through the fading lights and smoke, icy shards dropped down followed by searing chunks of earthen debris. Black light erupted from the stream of debris in the form of a blistering aura clearing all the effects away. Amid that ki was the smirking confident visage of Omega Shenron, who had yet to remove his arms from his chest nor flinch at the assault, or so it seemed.

"Ah, I got a little worried there," the Shadow Dragon mocked having flexed off the damage with ease." Now, though, perhaps it is my turn to lay down upon you as I allowed you to do to me," jovially the ashen creature raised its hand into the air. From its forearm seven tendrils of black-purple energy formed into a sphere of negative ki that floated just above his palm.

Omega floated into the air casually the stunned heroes of Earth watching. Every foot of elevation seemed to increase the size of the energy blast exponentially until it took over the sky with its sheer gargantuan size. The Shadow Dragon's gaze was frightening and cold while those below grimaced and looked at the unimaginable energy atop the Shadow Dragon's hand.

"Stunned silence, that is what I desire," Omega grinned coldly as the sky sized ball began to shrink down slowly. His body was etched into the darkness like a beacon of destruction to come." Because you see in mere moments silence is all there will ever be!" the blast continued to shrink as the Shadow Dragon grinned. His blast loomed like a skyscraper above his head.

' _If I'm dying he's going to have to do it himself!_ ' Gotenks' fists balled and shook." Yeah, you're big mouth'll finally be shut!" Gotenks' loot touched the air and buckled it, rings of crimson light exploding from the point as he took forward. His right hand pulled back creating a vacuum that let loose a woofing sound.

'THUUM!' with all of his Super Saiyan Three Kaioken might the fusion unloaded with the punch into Omega Shenron's cheek. Force played off the Shadow Dragon's face like nothing had happened. Omega's crimson eyes darted over to Gotenks a cruel smirk coming across his face.

Gotenks though lowered his head neglecting the stare to keep unloading. He whipped about the Shadow Dragon with a fervor of punches and kicks. At one point several afterimages played out at once each delivering a kick to a different limb before throwing a punch in against Omega's face. They all kicked back and the real Gotenks appeared driving his knee between the Shadow Dragon's eyes, his right and left hands bashing down in the same spot like a hammer mere fractions of a second later.

Gotenks then kicked off and winced realizing that the Shadow Dragon had not faltered." What are you waiting for? He's not going to give us forever!" Gotenks slung a punch into Omega's core before bringing it up into his chin. Air struck upward in a crimson flare, Gotenks' long hair swaying aggressively with the movements. Nothing resulted from the blow.

A blue star soon joined in as a brown boot wrapped around the back of the Shadow Dragon's head. Omega's eyes moved from Gotenks to Cabba in that moment. The Sadala Defender's determined stare having all of the strength of a true Saiyan warrior." You're right! Gotenks!" Cabba flickered away shooting beside the fusion for a right handed punch that rang in stereo with the fusions.

Their tandem did nothing to the stalwart Shadow Dragon, his eyes looked down at them like a tyrannosaurus to ants." Everyone! This is now or never!" Gotenks roared slamming his fists against Omega Shenron's body repeated, his frame leaving stilled frames of every thrown punch.

* * *

' _I am barely stronger than either of them right now. I fought him too long on my own, his power is far beyond me,_ ' Jiren looked down at his fists, Cabba and Gotenks whirring about the Shadow Dragon furiously with their hands striking rapidly.

"Hey, if your debating being up for it, I have something for you," Cha shouted in the moment, Omega's patience obviously starting to wear down.

"What?" Jiren looked back to the half-Hera with a raised brow.

"Yeah, when Gotenks disappeared earlier he got this sack of Senzu Beans. Eat one and you'll be in top shape!" she smiled pulling a bean from the brown pouch tied to her own waist.

Jiren looked back to Gotenks and the pouch dangling from his belt." Then, what is in that one?" he questioned.

"Look, now's not the time for that. You want the bean or not? You're Jiren the Gray right? I'm sure you can help way more than just about any of us," she held the bean between her fingers.

"Give it here," Jiren sighed looking down at his hand.' _This could be my chance._ '

"Heads up then, Senzu Bean!" Cha hurled it through the air rapidly. The looming shadow of Omega's Negative Energy Karma Ball causing it to shimmer in the flight.

Jiren's right hand swiped out and pulled the bean from the air. In one movement he downed it, wounds disappearing and vigor returning to every muscle. His black eyes then turned to Broly." You are the second strongest here, Broly. Can I trust you to keep my flank?" he questioned the primal Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly, never one to speak, nodded." If we end this now, no one will need to be hurt further," Broly answered his relatively placid demeanor showing amid the anger.

"Good," Jiren charged like a blazing crimson comet.

* * *

"Hey, you really are related to those two geezers, right?" Kefla asked with heavy breaths to Bran.

"Geezers? Don't treat them that way, why?" Bran questioned the Legendary Super Saiyan fusion.

Kefla smirked looking forth with a bob in her Potara Earrings." That bastard killed them. He took away our family and my chance of learning how to go Super Saiyan Three. How about we join in, no matter how outgunned we are? They're raising a good point," the Universe Six warrior asked as Bran's brow furrowed.

Bran's head lowered as her aura grew more erratic and concerned, the light of the Negative Energy Karma Ball swirling over head. Golden flames spiked outward as she opened her mouth in a silent shout. Thunder boomed from around the hybrid fusion's body. Her muscles bulged as her grit teeth let loose the guttural scream necessary to do what she was attempting to do. Her long flowing hair grew further and her power level began to rise shooting up to the level of Kefla's current energy.

"You can do that too?" Kefla pouted looking to Bran curiously.

"It kills my fusion time, but yeah. I can teach you after we kill this guy," Bran winked with a snicker of her confidence at one-upping her fellow fused Saiyan.

Kefla smiled and hit her across the arm with a slapping tap." I knew you were a Saiyan," she smirked referring to Caulifla's words before shooting forth.

"Don't forget it!" Bran tagged right beside her heading in at the same time as Jiren's charge.

* * *

"Ha!" Gotenks threw his fist out striking Omega's face ineffectively for what seemed like the millionth failed time. Force pushed him back and Cabba found himself being repelled by the imposing Shadow Dragon too. Their bodies shaking violently from the recoil striking someone like Omega would amount to.

"Everyone!" Gotenks felt it in his senses. The union of his allies approaching ready to provide the aide that only heroes could bring.

( ** _Cue Emiya from Fate/stay night UBW OST_** )

"This is now or never!" he roared. his body whipped around Omega Shenron in tandem with Cabba. Their speed so great that afterimages lined the Shadow Dragon's surrounding with their punches appearing from those stilled moments of time. Nothing managing to budge the imposing warrior.

Then, Gotenks looked back. From either side, two comets of colossi rushing forth to smite the blight that was Omega Shenron.

"All right!" he shouted lowering his head and continuing forth.

In that moment, six of the strongest beings on the Planet Earth released their power at once upon the single Shadow Dragon in his semi-vulnerable state.

Jiren released every punch that he could upon the Shadow Dragon. His hands appeared to be blazing comets upon reentry having been wrapped in the blazing red fire of his aura. They struck against Omega's body and face rapidly shaking the ground and making the sky rumble with the sheer force of power he possessed. Everything in existence seemed to feel the power of the overwhelming Pride Trooper. His raging might filling the sky with flashes of crimson light and progress, a beacon of hope to be had against Omega Shenron.

'THUUM!' his right hook plastered the Shadow Dragon's jaw with enough force to jostle it momentarily.

'WHACK!' amid the thrashing Jiren laid down Broly swung his own fist forth. It rattled O,mega's head from the other side causing a tremor to split the sky and release a blistering flash of green upon the Shadow Dragon.

Failing to be enough he continued to smash away primal in tandem with Jiren's furry and the combined efforts of Gotenks and Cabba. Thunder rolled with each clawing slash and open palmed battering attempt. The ashen skin shunned the damage away easily, but the behemoth failed to let that stop him releasing blow upon blow with tenacity. His forehead swung out and bashed into Omega's own releasing a series of rippling winds that threw both Cabba and Gotenks away from a moment.

"RAH!" Broly's mouth opened alongside the headbutt, green energy pouring from his maw with the shout. It swallowed Omega Shenron's entire upper body while plowing onward into space. He pulled back after the blast as Jiren scored an uppercut into the smoky surrounded chin of the Shadow Dragon.

That smog faded and Omega merely bore a few more dust flakes and a lingering burn across his face. Jiren pulled back and released a left handed strike to the core that managed to cause the flesh their to fold. Omega hunched forward in that moment, his focus breaking its stony nature as his mouth opened in a faint grimace. The next punch to the chin straightening him again and making the energy sphere shift in size slightly.

From behind Kefla and Bran released a tandem thrust kick to the back of his head. It barely flinched him, or it would have had Gotenks and Cabba not done the same to his exposed right side. His frame jutted a few inches to the side while his bared fangs started to gnash together. The fused girls flashed in front of him amid a break in Jiren's neck punch to deliver a pair of punches to his cheek. They did nothing, until Jiren flashed between them.

His hand hammered deeply into Omega's cheek, causing the skin to grind upward and the Shadow Dragon to jostle a little further to the side. Broly's forearm strike to the chest that followed boomed like a thousand cannons releasing at once. Pressure built along Omega's core blasting out of his back with a series of rings. The Saiyan yanked back for another blow in time for Gotenks and Cabba to pounce again.

Their pestering assaults rained around rapidly. Each punch they scored making a faint smacking sound as Jiren would smash another power punch in at his vastly superior speed. Twisting they hammered into either side of the Shadow Dragon's head with kick. It barely made him notice until Broly's leg came from over their knocking his head back slightly with yet another boom.

Omega then spoke, his voice coming as a shock to the ensemble cast." It over, your worthless antics have played out long enough. I'll kill you all now in this one move!" his hand released and the gigantic sphere of negative energy began to move down upon them." NEGATIVE ENERGY KARMA BALL!" the planet below turned into a crater despite the immense elevation, tons of land being turned to dust before contact.

( **Cue The Final Death Match from DB Super's OST** )

Instantly, the sphere was upon the warriors. Omega's toying demeanor turning to a bored and serious frustration. Jiren's right and left hands reached out coated in his blazing red aura being the first to attempt the grapple with the energy blasts. His white gloves made contact with the blast and began to chatter and rumble, burning away the fingers after mere parts of a second.

' _Bear it, Jiren,_ ' the disciplined fighter instructed himself powering into the attack with all the resistance he could.

He was pushed back where Broly joined into the resistance. The Legendary Super Saiyan needed every ounce of the strength granted to his muscles for the counter. His torn blue pants began to tear further as Ba's ear flapped at his waist. His scarred features turned into a grimace of frustration and determination. Paragus' son was going all out to resist the energy blast that bore upon them.

Next, came Gotenks who threw his hands out immediately. In their eyes, this is what Goku and Vegeta would have done without second thought. Steadfast like their father they flew beside Jiren and Broly keeping the resistance up while being pushed back. The Kaioken seared across the fusion's flesh wearing away at the fusion time surely while he pushed Super Saiyan Three beyond its reasonable limit. Every effort possible was to stop this attack.

' _Come on body, hang on!_ '

Behind him, Bran and Kefla looked up throwing their hands out at the sure destroyer of the Earth, the universe, and potentially so much more. Their hands met at the same time beside Gotenks and Broly. Stress appeared instantly on their muscles as they pushed against the blast. Auras blazing inferno-like behind them to give any press against the Negative Energy Karma Ball. Respect for the Saiyan warriors that came before them displaying on their faces alongside the grimaces of agony.

' _Dad! Grandpa! I need your help! Give me the power to stop this!_ ' Bran shouted mentally. Her long hair blasted back in the winds as she closed her eyes.

' _This is ridiculous. How can we beat this? Even if those two fused, sometime before now, they wouldn't be enough to stop it. They're strong but strong enough to beat this guy?_ ' Kefla thought to Goku and Vegeta and their fusion as she saw it in the Tournament.' _Maybe if the other two were here, their furry fusion fought evenly with that Grand Priest guy. They could beat this guy! Where the hell are they! Why the hell do I care where they are? I'm gonna die if I don't fight this!_ ' Kefla winced remembering Radlez's effort after the Tournament of Power.

Cabba's hands threw out after several more feet of descent. Shards of the Earth streaming upward behind them as they attempted to resist it. His blue hair waved wildly as he knew the fate to await him. Saiyan pride and power pushed through his hands as the bands around his wrists burned away, his torn attire breaking apart in the heat.

' _Come on! Stop!_ ' Cabba growled, his head lowering hearing the grunts of everyone in their attempt to resist it.

Cha was next, and perhaps last, the attack ramming into her defensive front powerfully. She though did not grimace, nor flinch, instead she embraced the pressure strongly.' _I trained in space, on the Earth. To one day surpass you Rote, to show you that I didn't need the protection dad told you to give. Now that you're dead though I'll never be able to show that to you! So, I'll make you pay attention from the other side! I'll make both of you realize exactly what I am_ ' Cha's green skin began to release a flaming white-red aura shown by the pushing of a human's Burst Limit.

' _This is a Super Hera-jin's Burst Limit!_ ' she barked her aura powering through, the shifting of her strength greater than any Super Saiyan Two, to resist the attack.

That revelation of her strength though did not matter. She, and the rest of the forces, were being pushed closer and closer to the Earth's surface. Their resistance futile in the stopping of the energy sphere bearing upon them. The pit they had made in West City was now expanding rapidly across the planet's surface causing solar system wide tremors.

Green skin flashed in front of Cha's eyes, two different shades of it in fact, both of which pushing against the sphere." Sidra, you changed your mind?!" Katas growled, sweat forming along his brow while pushing the attack.

"I can realize when someone is intending to end everything. Perhaps the Demons assured my safety but this Dragon clearly did no such thing!" Sidra growled pushing against the attack.

"That is something at least!" Katas barked throwing his hands forth further into the attack knowing that they needed to stop it.

Omega Shenron cackled while looking at the sphere and its approach to the planet's surface." No matter how many of you there are! This attack is above and beyond you! Just die!" Omega shouted powerfully noting the resistance as nothing more than an inconvenience.

It failed to slow. And soon found its way just a few yards above the Earth's surface.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere on the Earth...**_

Seventeen and Eighteen were knocked from either side of the multicolored being. Its right and left hands firing out to swat them away like flies that were buzzing about. The siblings came to a stop after several feet of unwanted flying, the impacts of West City's combat reaching them and displaying urgency of the heroes that were fighting at its core.

"Looks like all of your friends are about to die, oh well," Kamioren snickered flying at Seventeen like a rocket." You'll be meeting with them soon enough anyway!" the red and blue lined warrior drew its hand back gunning for Seventeen's face.

Spinning green light emerged from the cyborg's core deflecting the blow with a shielding boom." You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, not while fighting us," the raven haired cyborg mentioned from the inside of his barrier looking over Kamioren's shoulder.

Eighteen's boot came from the right side catching Kamioren along the side of the head. The flesh there compressed as the eyes of the machine mutant turned to stare at Eighteen momentarily. What followed was a blast of air that threw the unsuspecting fusion through the air in a wild tumble. Eighteen's leg lowered to put her level with her twin sibling.

"We need to fight more in-sync Seventeen," Eighteen noted as the Tuffle came to a stop rubbing the point on its face where the foot struck.

Seventeen lowered his barrier and nodded." Fine, I'll take the lead!" Seventeen cut in front of her before blasting toward Kamioren.

Kamioren watched as it seemed Eighteen and Seventeen united to become one, the raven haired cyborg taking charge. Upon reached them Seventeen threw a right handed punch out that Kamioren batted aside with an easy right handed block. Seventeen though moved with the momentum allowing Eighteen to come in with a punch that caught the fused parasite in the chin. Kamioren stumbled back and set itself realizing the duo were coming back at it with full force.

Seventeen and Eighteen were side by side, their hands moving in rapid succession in an attempt to overwhelm their machine mutant foe. Kamioren's right and left hands moved rapidly compensating for one another at the two cyborgs let loose with their might. Its large eyes were proving a great advantage but the two Androids were easily enough to keep it squarely on the defensive while trying to figure out an opening.

It backed away keeping its defense strong, Eighteen and Seventeen pushing across the gap quickly to keep punches piling in.' _Who are these two? They've been fighting for so long but they haven't gotten any weaker. That can't regenerate but they haven't really fatigued. It's not fair,_ ' the parasite snickered keeping hands moving in an attempt to stop their frontal assault.

Their fists gave way to a pair of kicks suddenly which Kamioren had to account for. Its arms swung up just in time to deflect the pair of kicks, the pressure from the kicks buckling its elbows. Then, to its shock the Androids growled and continued to punch away. Forcing it to throw down both hands to compete with the incoming flurry of blows from the dangerous duo.

Effort showed with each grunting punch as Kamioren kept backing away from the force of the blows, their relentless barrage forcing it on its heels. Then, Eighteen cut in front of Seventeen to delivered a series of palm strikes that bounced off the defensive front at strange angles leading for a series of different angles to strike down with. Kamioren winced after each blow having to continually block different strikes from different angles.

Just as it figured out a pattern, Eighteen sidelined herself and Seventeen came plowing in with a flurry of blows. his punches were more telegraphed, but also more precise. Strikes that took pinpoint movements to counter force Kamioren to tighten its arms closer to its body, eyes working overtime to predict the moved of the sibling fighters. Seventeen jabbed with his right leg breaking into the guard and opening the machine mutant for further blows.

Eighteen brought her right leg around next striking Kamioren in the chest. The white machine mutant flinched stepping back from the force before raising its eyes to see Seventeen bringing a left handed punch down. Quickly, its arm flew up to take Seventeen's punch and knock it off course. Then, from the corner of its eyes Eighteen's leg shot in, forcing the other arm to move and counter.

Seventeen grinned swinging along the pivot made by the defending Kamioren's arm. His right leg smashed into Kamioren's left leg taking the fusion off balance and knocking him onto his back in the air. Gravity was not going to catch the machine mutant, not before Eighteen did, her hands slamming down against the jewel in the center of Tuffle parasite's chest throwing it toward the ground rapidly.

The twins stood back to back, Eighteen pointing her right hand forth while Seventeen opened his left. Yellow-gold energy sparked to life there before firing out in two missile-like streams of energy that spun together into a single beam. That beam caught the descending Kamioren on the chest and expedited the descent to the ground with a flash of light.

This energy blast drove Kamioren back first against the ground and caused clumps of dirt and debris to be strewn in the air. Kamioren trenched several hundred yards out of the ground before the blast exploded. Light poured from the blast point shooting into the air in a bright flash that added to the clumps of dirt and debris that were already heading skyward.

"He's not done, sis," Seventeen remarked looking down carefully, his keen senses from dealing with so many animals becoming apparent.

Eighteen nodded her head." Figures, the parts could regenerate," she replied taking off at the explosion at top speed.

Seventeen lowered his head and followed preparing to fight Kamioren again.

Kamioren was pulling itself from the inside of the crater, burns covering its frame as a blue blood escaped from its mouth. Confused it began to glow util Seventeen appeared there kicking the fusion in the stomach. Kamioren winced as the force threw it into the air where the waiting Eighteen struck with an overhead ki bomb. The blast exploded out hurling Kamioren through the air unprepared.

The fused parasite looked up upon stopping itself, body glowing in an attempt to regenerate again. Seventeen flew up from behind the parasite." Ha!" he shouted launching a ki blast against its back to push it toward Eighteen.

Her right leg swung out against the right arm of the machine." Grah!" it shouted as its arm snapped from the agonizingly powerful kick that Eighteen mustered. She smiled before delivering an overhead strike to the top of the machine's head. Kamioren's face bucked down from the blow, eyes lining up with the left handed punch that shot up into the its chin. Pain escaped with a shout of "Gaah!" as Kamioren flipped through the air.

"No hard feelings, but we have a world to save," Seventeen voiced in the machine's ear after appearing by his side. A swinging kick to the back struck Kamioren. It bounced away from the blow attempting once against to heal off the damage dealt by the terrible twosome.

Before it could do so, Seventeen delivered a harsh palm strike to the cheek that launched Kamioren away." Enough!" Kamioren roared throwing its arms in a blazing field of purple energy.

It flew at the parallel cyborgs, arms crossing of its chest. The purple light erupted forth in a bubble-like shape as it shouted." SMASH CRASH BREAK!" From Kamioren's gemmed chest the explosion amplified creating a wall of purple light that swallowed the siblings in a blinding flash of light. rocks and other loose clods of land from their conflict were flung far by the attack as the machine mutant roared.

It lowered its arms with a wince of agony as smoke smothered the spot where the two cyborgs stood." That will teach them," Kamioren huffed releasing a light in an attempt to regenerate once more." Now, for their allies to-" the Tuffle was cut off as a disk carved through its chest.

Blue blood spilled through the air in that moment as the machine's top half left its bottom. The visor-like coverings for its eyes darted through the smoke cloud where a spinning green field glowed around the pair of cyborgs having tanked the incredible attack." Gah, you little-" Kamioren growled as tendrils of liquid metal reached from the severed lower half to meet the upper.

"Hey, you have possession and regeneration and we aren't calling you names," Seventeen mentioned his right and left hands housing an spinning sphere of black and red energy." ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!" the Super Android shouted throwing the blast forward at the Tuffle parasite as it attempted to regenerate.

Its top met its bottom and a glowing light of regeneration surrounded the fused entity, but it came to realize that defense was more important. Kamioren, while attempting to heal itself, threw both hands out against the incoming Electro Eclipse. Pain surged over its face as the arm broken by Eighteen waved against the force of the sphere that changed the sky to a bright white whilst casting dark lightning around.

This defense pushed Kamioren back, the force of the blast enough to grind into it and wear it down.' _I will not allow this. I was programmed with the purpose of letting the Demon Realm reign, if I disappear here that will be all for not,_ ' the machine mutant bore down where it could, but the continuous assault by the cyborgs had proven perfect in keeping it off its toes.

Air shifted behind the parasite and Eighteen appeared there with his right hand pointing forward. The air around her was a plasmic array that shimmered with the light of her blue energy blast." PHOTON FLASH!" the beam tore out from close range striking the machine from behind while Seventeen's attack kept it busy from the front.

The blue washed over Kamioren at the same moment the energy bomb exploded. A kaleidoscope of brilliant shapes and colors filled the air vibrantly as Kamioren suffered in the center of the Super Androids' attacks. Its head lowered amid the blinding lights the searing heat of the two blasts completely breaking through its faltering regenerative attempts and keeping it from defending.

A burst of light echoed from the center of the blast, shredding the dark skies overhead and flattening the dust that rested along the ground. Blazing winds swept out as the fused voice of Kamin and Oren faltered and shifted from a high pitched shout to nothingness. Their fused body broke apart into small specks that were consumed by the blinding light of Eighteen and Seventeen's combined work.

The twin cyborgs looked over the remnants of their attack, winds blowing through their hair in the process." That is the end of that," Seventeen sighed adjusting a lock of his black hair before turning to Eighteen.

Eighteen's attention was turned to West City, where the massive black sphere was pushing down upon the once sprawling metropolis." Seventeen, do you see that?" Eighteen muttered awestruck at the sight coming from the distance.

"How could I miss it? They're going to die, aren't they?" Seventeen placed his right and left hands on his sides.

"I don't know. But they are in trouble," Eighteen muttered. The winds of the destructive energy catching her attention as it began to disappear beneath the rim of the city.

* * *

 _ **With Uub...**_

The pupil of Son Gohan threw a barrage of punches forth into the stunned Moro. The horned warrior was throwing his right and left arms up in an attempt to counter the hero's efforts. Uub noted that slowly Moro was being worn down faster after every punch, the mage shaking at his knees and swaying in the arms. Uub's right leg fired out and crashed into Moro's guard sending him sliding across the ground.

Moro's mouth dripped streaks of crimson blood to the ground, his nose bearing a pair of dribbles from either nostril. His red eyes shuddered looking up at the human with hatred raging in his core." Dai Kaioshin, you are absolutely appalling. You dare fight me to this degree all whilst refusing to die, that is what makes my hate for you swell!" Moro shouted throwing his hand forth.

Rocks behind Uub transformed into spikes that pulled free from the ground. The earthy weapons sharpened while running through the air. No longer capable of being transformed into a more sturdy material. Uub's ears twitched while he looked at Moro the rocks behind him shooting forth in an attempt to hammer into the man's body.

Uub's blazing pink-red Kaioken aura danced about as he whipped through the spikes. His eyes followed the spikes as they shot to the ground that rested behind the mage, his hand shaking as breaths escaped his throat." I am not the Dai Kaioshin, I told you that before. You however aren't going to have your way," Uub said his torn gi pants flapping in the wind as he moved toward Moro again.

Moro then looked to the distant sky, where a giant ball of black-purple energy seemed to consume the sky." That is where you are wrong. Your planet here is the most dangerous one in any Universe we are trying to take over. And now your allies are all going to perish alongside your planet," Moro laughed making Uub turn in that direction.

' _Everyone is fighting against that? That's Omega Shenron's real power we really need Gogeta to win this,_ ' the mohawked warrior questioned. His black eyes turning back to Moro." Don't underestimate my friends or their efforts. They can hold their own, they're fighting Omega right now," Uub put up false confidence knowing his allies were capable to hold their own.

"Say what you want," Moro grinned chains of the the land rising up and binding around Uub's boots. The human being pinned to the planet Earth with the magical bindings of his caprine archmage adversary." But no matter what you believe. The end is around the corner," Moro's hand lifted and the cleared skies began to turn a bloody red shade. White flecks of energy from across the planet being sucked to a single point above Moro.

"Your magic's gotten weaker because you've gotten hungry!" Uub's shackles broke with a mere leg movement the human already bearing down upon Moro instantly.

Uub's right hand caught the wily magic user in the cheek. The white light above Moro's head disappeared in a flash as his feet slid across the ground. Uub landed and wheeled upward with his arm catching Moro's chin. The goat's head tipped back exposing his core in full where Uub's right foot rocketed out to strike. Air left Moro's mouth with a misty stream of blood the kick's force picking him from the ground and hurling him through the air.

Buu's reincarnate looked forth and appeared atop the airborne Moro, slugging the goat in the face. Moro's head snapped back in agony as confused eyes looked up into the red shifted sky. Orange fabric then filled his field of view as the shirtless savior smashed his right knee against Moro's brow. The goat shot away from the blow with a welt starting to swell where Uub struck him.

Moro waved through the air finding his footing several feet above the ground, arms dangling in front of his chest as heavy breaths heaved from his mouth. Uub was there though slinging his left leg around for a high kick that Moro barely managed to shamble around. Uub brought his left foot back toward Moro's head and it missed again as the blue being slugged Uub across the cheek with a wild arm strike before slumping back down.

Uub stumbled momentarily before charging again, his fist striking at Moro again. The panting mage swept through the punch and tried for one of his own, heavy arms trying to strike his foe. Uub weaved beneath it before coming up with a knee strike to the chin. Moro's head tipped back and his neck arched back with a popping sound. Twisting across his own body the human delivered a right martial arts kick to Moro's head that threw his chin down suddenly and launched him away in a wild roll.

Rocks from below turned to dirt and padded Moro's travel, his back sinking into it before it fell limply to the ground. His red eyes looked toward the human and a furrow passed his bleeding brow.' _This wretched fool knows my weakness. Even in my youthful I am nothing to him without a steady food supply,_ ' Moro frowned looking at his hated foe with a shaky swim to his vision.

Uub though was not charge, a low pressure being sent over the planet's surface, his gi pants flapped in the wind that rushed across the Earth's surface. his black eyes looked to the horizon, toward West City." N-no! That attack is going to end it all! He took their attacks to bring them close!" Uub growled turning attention to Moro briefly before returning it to the West.

"Haha, that's what I meant! There was nothing you could do battling with me that could prevent that end result," Moro laughed stumbling back in his battered state." And now, your friends whom you had such trust in moments previously, are going to turn to dust like those that oppose us!" the goat grinned until Uub's right hand drilled into his core.

Golden light flashed from Uub's point of impact drawing Moro's was not just Uub's right hand, it was his left, and they were meeting together in a pointing gesture deep in Moro's core." I'm not going to just let that happen!" Moro stumbled backward in awe, his mouth wobbling." I'm going to help them! I have to! There's no one left but me!" the golden light spun further making Moro's eyes open.

"No! No! That's-that's the accursed technique!" Moro shouted swatting his tired arms at Uub's. Nothing took after the impact as Uub spoke.

"KAI KAI MATORU!" Uub shouted the golden light from his hands swallowing Moro's body. A blinding glow of golden energy surging across the entire portion of the planet despite the overwhelming black energy surging from the Western Capitol. The damage done to the landscape returned to its pristine previous stare while the broken rocks and debris seemed to vanish leaving beds of flowers in its wake.

The beam pushed into Moro's body and threw him across the landscape, leaving no damage in its wake. The goat struggled against the beam's power, but he was nothing to its overwhelming magic. Uub's powerful voice ringing in his ears as he came to a stop against the base of a mountain. Something seemed to leave Moro's body as he laid there against the rocks, arms and legs splayed out to either side.

"Gah!" Uub dropped from his point in the air to his knees. Sweat rushed down his face in rivers while his black eyes turned to look at Moro, who stared forth at him with an unyielding rage.' _What did that skill do to him? I know it works to defeat him, but he's still there. Looking at me,_ ' Uub huffed as his body began to repair itself via incredible regeneration.

Moro's hands clenched and he ground his blunt teeth together." My magic! You sealed away my magic again! You accursed Dai Kaioshin! I hope you and this planet burn for what you have done to me!" Moro roared angrily, his power realistically dropping as if strapped to a chunk of lead.

Uub's right arm rose shaking, his regeneration having failed to reach it yet." I have to stop Omega Shenron, I'll deal with you later!" black metal formed as a beam of pink light left the human's index finger.

Moro was trapped in a Katchin prison made of Uub's own magic." And I promise I won't be relenting," Uub looked to the sky, his blazing aura exploding out as he triggered the Kaioken yet again. His index and middle fingers met his brow and he vanished away. The air around him zipping and buzzing with Instantaneous Movement.

* * *

 _ **West City...**_

( _ **Resume The Final Death Match**_ )

Everyone, who could, pushed against the overwhelming attack of Omega Shenron. Dark lightning spread across their bodies as the planet they intended to protect began to break away beneath them. Their might unyielding to the Shadow Dragon but ineffective to stop the attack. Everything they mustered was not good enough and their feet were rapidly approaching the internal crater, and then it would just be the Earth behind them.

"Everyone! Push with everything you have!" Gotenks shouted, veins throbbing along his arms. His muscles screamed from Super Saiyan Three and the Kaioken, his effort having to be the most stressful of the group.

"We're trying!" Bran shouted in reply, her arms wavering and wobbling against the attack.

"Well, try harder!" Gotenks lowered his head teeth gnashing.

Cabba scoffed." We're doing everything Gotenks. Keep it up!" the Sadala Defender encouraged feeling the wave of power against them push further.

'Zip!' the air opened and two hands pushed out above Gotenks. A pair of baggy orange trousers flapping wildly as an insane power waved into the mind of the Saiyan hybrid.

"N-no way?" he looked up shocked at the appearance of the attire, a grin crossing on his face.

"Uub," Cha smiled looking at the brown skinned warrior and his effort against the attack.

"For now, anyway! Everyone keep pushing! We just need a little traction!" he shouted throwing every ounce of power he could against the blast.

Their boots were sinking into the darkness, and their bodies were soon to follow. The end, even with Uub's help, seemed impossible to avoid.

"I am inevitable!" Omega smirked keeping his hand pushing the attack down against the heroes that opposed him.

"And who decided that!" an unknown voice to the Shadow Dragon shouted from a spot parallel to him.

* * *

 _A voice pierces the air catching Omega Shenron off his game! But will this distraction prove enough to save the Heroes of the Multiverse that were facing off with the Shadow Dragon? Or is the Earth doomed even with this being's arrival. You'll have to find out stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** __Man I can't wait to see how Gotenks, Kefla and Bran try to beat Omega Shenron._

 _ **A:** Try is the key word isn't it? Omega's a monster all in himself._

 _ **R:** _"I don't have the balls to defend myself or let people see my writing cuz I'm probably 13, so I'm going anonymous, but hurr durr, ur story sux, and you're the one who needs to get over yourself, not me"

Sorry, I just hate guys like that who snipe everything you do wrong, but aren't smart enough to tell you what they'd actually like.

 _ **A:** Eh, it comes with the territory. Surprised it took so long considering this story is a sequel._

 ** _R:_** _This chapter was honestly amazing. Seeing Raditz's situation is still very interesting to me. All of the Fusion's showing up in this chapter to help against Omega was a really cool scene, and seeing Kefla's mindset was really cool. Cabba and Frost finished their fights strongly, though only Cabba was able to continue fighting afterwards. Also to what I was saying about Roshi last chapter, I still took his ending was beautiful and very well executed, it was more of a nod to how amazing his 'final stand' moments where in Super. Seeing Yato be maimed and basically heavily weakened was really well written, though from the Heroes standpoint that sucks as he was one of the stronger fighters. I can't wait for the next chapter!_

 _ **A:** Raditz's situation is one that is the most interesting to write. Keeping everyone in the shadows on his story is what I find great, people are not going to be ready for what I have planned for the later stages of this arc._

 _Frost was a bit more even matched with Cooler, out-powered but more maneuverable. Cooler was just overwhelming him with absurd strength. And Cabba had the opposite problem his unique background as a Saiyan warrior gave him a huge edge in combat. His speed and strength enough to keep him in the game while experience kept him useful against Mirra's ever changing offense._

 _Yato is an unfortunately victim that is for sure. I definitely can't wait to keep writing the story arc for them in the Demon Realm._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 _ **Demon Realm...**_

"Do you two sense that?" Yato questioned with his brows rattling.

Beerus looked toward the pillar of black energy they were approaching and nodded his head." Two people just reappeared there and their both shaken at what they saw," Beerus could feel the raw fear and terror that was radiating from their arrivals. Then, he smiled a familiar ki appearing only for a brief glimmer on one of the arrivals before vanishing.

"Does that mean that somehow they're winning?" Liquiir asked keeping along the flight path cautiously beside Yato. The Hakaishin's lack of sight bothered the fox keeping him close.

Yato smiled confidently." It has to. They have such a huge power they had to run into something that was able to beat them back," Yato lowered his head speeding up.' _This is great. If they have arrived so batter and tired, we can head after them and knock them down while they're beaten,_ ' the Hakaishin snickered flashing forth in a rush.

"Then, let's take advantage of their confusion," Beerus added in methodically chasing after Yato and Liquiir on their flight.

'Clang!' a sparking hammer descended from the sky. The ground beneath them crated outstandingly, a series of tremors breaking out. Huge cracks spread from these tremors releasing large streaks of electricity into the air as a brown skinned being bearing pale gray armor floated in the air above it arms folded over his chest with a smile on his face.

"Gods of Destruction roaming around in the Demon Realm like mice running in a maze," the Demon God laughed unfolding his arms. The heavy hammer below flowing into the air shooting up to his lowered right hand. The hefty weight spun with a clawing flashes of electricity that looked down the Gods." Needless to say, I will exterminate you like the vermin you are," the hammer swung up to the Demon's shoulder.

"You're the not the first one to say that, needless to say, you are not going to be the last," Beerus replied mocked the Demon God's way of speech.

The electric Demon God sneered looking to the ensemble while grinning." I am the Demon God Gravy! Adding the head of a God of Destruction to my list of victories is a most pleasant thought!" with that he blasted at them, hammer brimming with electric power.

Beerus flashed forth, a wave of his hand blasting purple balls of light at the charging Gravy. His amber eyes narrowed as each sphere exploded pushing the Demon God back in the force." Liquiir was it? Can I trust you to keep Yato on his feet to head in there?" the long eared cat questioned as the hammer smashed through the smoke.

"Of course, Lord Beerus," the vulpine fighter bowed to the Hakaishin.

Yato looked at Beerus, albeit his eyes still blind." You're serious Pharaoh? You don't want any back up?" Yato asked feeling the air filled with the charge of energy from the Demon.

"Does it seem like I'm joking? You two go!" Beerus shouted his purple aura exploding around brilliantly.

"All right then, the Kais can't be that far away," Yato mumbled to Liquiir shooting beyond the wall of smoke that had surrounded Gravy.

"How foolish," the hammer blasted the smoke aside and Gravy leered down, the others having vanished from his sight." Leaving only yourself to fend off the mightiest of the Demon Gods."

"Tch," Beerus snickered as he cracked a smile." I am Beerus the Destroyer, a lowly Demon is far beneath me," the former Hakaishin mused casually, despite his ki sense explaining what nonsense that wrought.' T _here is only one option to actually winning here. But Turles has been God of Destruction for well over a year and nothing has come close to delivering me the level of stimuli it takes to find that place again,_ ' Beerus thought to his passing of the torch and the faint glimmer of power he showed to provoke Turles _ **(*)**_.

The hammer shuddered." We shall see."

* * *

"You look rather beaten, Towa, Mira," Putine said in shock looking at the pair as they arrived in the center of the Demon Realm's stronghold.

Towa looked up with a bead of sweat rolling down her face." That Raditz and his white haired form, where did he amount that much power? Mira and I were helpless to his advances and he was barely putting effort forth," she grunted with a pant escaping her mouth.

Those words caught the trapped Gohan's attention, his tired black eyes looking up with a smile.' _So, you're alive out there Uncle Raditz, good,_ ' he thought as a red aura expanded across his body. His muscles thinning out as his black hair rose into a burning flame of ruby-magenta coloration. His eyes twisting with the same Divine light as he became the Super Saiyan God." Then, I'll keep fighting too," he murmured pushing his fist against the sphere that trapped him.

"Stop fighting, you're trapped. Raditz's survival is a setback not a beacon of hope!" Putine growled pointing to the sphere angrily.

Gohan looked at her, his tired features creating a smile." For you its a setback for me, its a brand new sunrise! I'm not going to quit!" Gohan's fists blurred smashing at the sphere. nothing happened but the force of his strikes was felt in the winds escaping the outside of the sphere.' _Beerus and the others are coming this way too, that sunrise is going to hit high noon eventually and we're going to win._ '

* * *

 ***As found in Destiny Shattered Chapter 254**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Who Decided That?! Omega's Shock?_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Nineteen_**

* * *

"I am inevitable!" Omega smirked keeping his hand pushing the attack down against the heroes that opposed him.

"And who decided that!" an unknown voice to the Shadow Dragon shouted from a spot parallel to him." It seems to me that you're just blowing hot air."

"What? Who could possibly be here now?" Omega snarled his attention turning to face the arrival.

What Omega's crimson eyes saw were a pair of glowing garnet crimson eyes. Purple skin covered the arrival's face a serious stare causing his brows to furrow aggressively toward the Shadow Dragon. The left side of his skintight top was blow to nothingness leaving only a few bands of fabric where the sleeves should have been. His pectoral muscle there bore faint signs of long healed scarring.

This was a being unlike any Omega Shenron had seen before, perhaps enough to make him flinch with fear if he possessed a higher power level." A lot of talk for such a weakling. You believe that you can stop me while all of those others failed?" Omega snickered his right hand keeping the Negative Energy Karma Ball positioned atop the Z-Fighters. Dark coils of negative energy flashing around his arm from the blow back.

The man's hands moved from the pockets of his skirt-like waist wrap. Omega's red eyes freezing in time as the world began to fill with a series of scale-like panes of glass. His ashen frame dulling to a sullen gray like everything else in the environment around the floating warrior.

'THUUM!' the purple skinned warrior's hand moved. An indent appeared in Omega Shenron's chest filling the entire left side into a concave position while the Shadow Dragon looked up at him frozen in time.

He returned his hands to his pocket and closed his eyes. The scale-like field around the Shadow Dragon vanished instantly and his previous color restored as the inflicted wound played out in real time across Omega's chest." You were saying?" the man asked as Omega's body was thrown back from its position. A stream of spit flying from his mouth in the process.

Omega reached to his chest, the pain there a stinging phantom agony. His fangs bared together while leering toward the floating humanoid, his right hand balling and relieving the pressure from the others." Why you arrogant, how dare you attack me with such a cheap trick? With your pathetic power, I shouldn't be surprised!" Omega shot forward with his hands heading for the being's face.

The man's hands shifted in his pockets again, Omega Shenron's mighty frame coming to halt inches from his face." Pathetic power? I guess you would see that, after all, we have never met," the man pulled his left hand free from his pocket driving it between Omega Shenron's brow." But you also should know not to judge people by their basic appearance. That is what allowed Gogeta to kill you, and it is why you are going to fall to me as well," he floated backward placing his left hand back in his pocket

"The improved Legendary Assassin, Hit," Hit announced to the time stuck Shadow Dragon as time resumed yet again.

Omega's head knocked back and a flash of purple light spilled out from the back of his head. his right and left arms flailed as he rocketed back from the strike. He came to a stop and looked down over his broad chest with a grinding to his teeth. Aggravated the Shadow Dragon pulled to a fully vertical base again with a fervent frustration on his face.

"Why you, cheeky weakling. Striking so suddenly and running, that speed means nothing to my power!" Omega raised his hand to the air.

Above Hit's head spikes of ice came into being. That towered hundreds of feet high, their tips needle thin points of incredible sharpness. Among the core of these icy fields burning fires raged, their blue light shimmering through the crystals in a teardrop of heat. Spiked vines crawled along the lengths of the spikes during their targeting of Hit, an almost instantaneous convergence of multiple Shadow Dragons abilities.

"Die! BURNING FROST CRASH!" Omega clenched his hands. The spikes rocketed down at a speed comparable to the Shadow Dragon's own might. Seven spears of destruction gunning to crush the intruder quickly.

They smashed together with a cataclysmic scraping sound that turned into a deafening explosion. The frost of the ice shifted the air temperature drastically freezing the clouds in the sky and leading to a hailstorm. That falling hail never met the ground however as the fire that was trapped within the icy prisons ripped out in a tsunami of intense blue heat, the ice boiling away into rain while the suddenly frosty air filled with an insane heat.

The winds of this rapid change in temperature led to a vortex that pulled the sharpened vines toward the epicenter. What remained in the air was chopped viciously by the blades of wind which directed over a single center point. Flashes of material burst through the air chopping into smaller and smaller pieces. Then, the final act went into motion.

'THROOSH!' the attacks exploded again, filling the air with a star-like rift of ice and fire.

Omega snapped his fingers causing the explosion to disappear instantly." Yet another piece of trash thrown to the wind! There is no opposing the Demon Realm!" he cackled to the heavens leaning his head back with glee. The Negative Energy Karma Ball pushing down against the group as they attempted to resist it.

Purple light shredded through Omega Shenron's stomach, a purple fist appearing there from thin air. The glow of his red eyes traced down to find Hit driving his right hand deep. Blood and spit rushed from his mouth the moment he felt Hit's hand strike, the assassin's stern features then disappeared with a shifting motion.

Omega's forehead was assaulted by Hit's left boot as it carved through the air. The tip of the assassin's boot dug into the furrow of Omega's stunned brow releasing another pinging lance of purple light through the back of the Dragon's head. Winds blasted behind Omega and he was shot through the air twisting about in confusion and shock.

"You talk too much," Hit sighed vanishing forward, gunning for Omega Shenron.

His right hand fired up and the Shadow Dragon sidestepped it. A thunderous right hand came toward the purple alien's core, the air around it crackling with negative ki. Hit threw his right forearm over to meet the attack and barely managed to block it. Wind rushed past his body as the force of the strike threw him back through the air uncontrollably.

Omega Shenron threw himself forward aggressively, his right leg breaking through the air for the assassin's face. Hit's eyes narrowed and time came to a standstill at the whimsy of Universe Six's strongest fighter.

' _His raw strength is beyond my league. I will have to keep competing through the Time Leap. He's unaware of how I counter his movements to his point and if I keep his mind busy, he will not figure it out,_ ' Hit shook his stinging arm. Then, he pulled his left back and floated through the air backward.' _A staggering strike to the chest again then I will follow it up with more intuitive offense,_ ' planning, calculating, the legendary hitman noted hurling his hand forward.

The moment time resumed Omega flew backward. His chest compressed again under the punch and blood ran down the corner of his face. The Shadow Dragon let out a shallow breath in that moment awed by the scalpel precision of his foe.' _What an annoyance._ '

Red light poured out of Omega Shenron's eyes filling the air with dozens of dark energy bullets." DRAGON VOLLEY!" shouting he commanded the spheres forth.

The rain of ki blasts shredded through Hit's body as he flew toward Omega Shenron. Explosions lined the horizon causing it to cloud with black plumes of smoke and ki, but no damage came to the assassin. A huge sphere swallowed Hit's body yet the purple warrior moved straight through it. Hit was like an arrow gunning for Omega Shenron without hesitance.

Omega threw his right hand toward Hit's face and it passed through his head, the image disappearing. Hit stepped out of nowhere behind Omega Shenron, a lance of purple flashing through the center of Omega's chest as a blow connected with his back. The colossal Shadow Dragon wobbled forth with mouth agape." How did you get behind me?" the Shadow Dragon turned, and Hit had disappeared from that spot.

"It was simple," Hit spoke delivering another punch, this one to Omega Shenron's left kidney. Rings of pressure played across the skin there while another stream of light pushed through Omega's torso. The burly Shadow Dragon clenched his fists to tolerate the pain.

This clenching also propelled the spikes along his back outward. One pierced Hit's left shoulder leaving a gaping hole that spilled his blood down onto Omega Shenron's back. Another nearly dug through his side, piercing only the fabric of his torn top. Another shredded between his legs through the waist wrap, Hit's red eyes bulging with the pain.

Coils of blue-green electricity began to dance across the spikes as Omega leaned forward." Ahh! DRAGON THUNDER!" the Shadow Dragon called forth an unyielding power from himself. Instantly the energy was surging across Hit's body shooting outward across the Shadow Dragon's back in a twisting tangle of electricity.

"Ahaha! Rahh! Graaah!" pained and trapped Hit roared lashing about angrily with his free limbs, smoke pouring from his burning skin. His red eyes shook and dulled beginning to dull.

Omega spun around and retracted his spines. Hit's body broke the air around it with the speed of Omega's dismantling, the purple alien's arms and legs thrashing about wildly as he rocketed at the ground.

Hit smashed against several pieces of elevated debris, coming to a stop after several seconds of tumbles. his body bending a steel beam that stuck from the ground." That's enough you ant, I win!" the ashen Shadow Dragon shook his head. His red eyes looking down upon the defeated warrior with a joviality.

Hit's left hand clenched spilling blood out onto the dusty ground in the process. Spit dribbled down from his chin to the soil with a shakiness to his rising. Smoke poured from the burned skin off the legendary assassin; his head searching for the next course of action. Hit turned his garnet eyes to the sky and saw Omega Shenron's image vanish.

' _No,_ ' he saw the Shadow Dragon's foot appear in front of his face in the next moment. Scales of glass-like panes played out across the area though as Hit pushed up to his feet. His black boots waved across the ground wildly while dribbles of crimson spilled from his open shoulder wound.' _I got careless. There was no escaping from that move. I have to keep his spikes in mind when trying to attack,_ ' Hit thought before charging his frozen foe.

Hit stepped forth his body gliding through the frozen time easily. His right and left hands filled the air with a blur of purple flashes that seemed to ping through Omega Shenron's body. Cracks spread through the ground they were standing upon as the Infallible Assassin released a fervent series into his foe's body. Omega stood there frozen in the flurry, something Hit was keen to check.

Hit proceeded to hop back and bring his hand with it. Like a sharpshooter his red eyes locked onto a point on Omega Shenron's body and he let a Phantom Punch fly. It drilled neatly into Omega's stomach folding the skin there in a spiral pattern. Hit then charged delivering a left strike to the brow. jolting the Shadow Dragon's head backward with a lance of purple light shooting with it. A right followed suit to the bulkier fighter's core releasing a series of further lances in a rattling flash from his back.

Hit twisted in and jabbed into Omega's temple with an elbow strike and a knee to his falling chin, both crashing in unison to stumble the behemoth. Omega Shenron's head looked upward mouth frozen in the position it had been. A right knuckle screamed into the Dragon's nose and Hit's image moved away landing several feet away.

One after the other the impacts occur firing beacons of light from the gray skinned Shadow Dragon's head. The assassin poured these punches on again to the core of his foe before striking Omega directly in the chin with an uppercut. Hit turned away and a series of further punches seemed to come from nowhere, numerous other Hits rippling through the air to deliver a punch before vanishing.

Time then resumed, the lights shooting from Omega continuing to do so." Wha-" Omega Shenron looked out in confusion, his body flying backward with the series of Hit's punches playing out against him.

Omega Shenron dropped to his knees, blood and spit mixing into a pool of purple that fell down his face. The Shadow Dragon's crimson eyes shifted side-to-side as he tried to focus on Hit.

Hit flashed stepped forward, time freezing around him." That's only the beginning!" he threw his right hand into the frozen Omega Shenron's forehead. a crater appearing behind the Shadow Dragon as the beam of purple light flashed out of his head.

* * *

( ** _Cue You Say Run from the MHA OST_** )

Uub leaned his face into the imposing energy blast pushing with everything he could." Look someone is out there fighting Omega Shenron! They aren't much stronger than any one of us, but they're trying their best. We need to get rid of this energy blast and quick, before it's too late!" the warrior grunted, his torn gi flapping in the wind as breaths escaped in long huffs.

Gotenks' burning muscles continued to twitch as he pushed against the sphere." Good thought, but we've been going at this all out from the start! I'm not even sure I have much time left!" he shouted, aura exploding outward in a desperate attempt to heave the attack back by himself.

"I know that! But he's not fighting us anymore! We can do this!" Goku's pupil shouted gnashing his teeth. Pink light coursed over his muscles reinvigorating them via regeneration allowing his push to sustain.

Jiren grinned at the arguing and bickering of the pair." You two have the heart of true warriors of justice. I can assure you that we will push this attack back," veins throbbed across the toned body of the Pride Trooper. his deepest wells of power being displayed to meet the attack alongside his allies." Because this is for the sake of countless lives!" red light exploded back from his disregarding the auras of everyone else as he pushed.

"That's the pep talk, big gray, but it's not really moving much!" Kefla snickered, his legs shaking from the immensity of the energy.

"Yeah, we're not all like you!" Bran added, his long mane of Super Saiyan Three hair flapping wildly.

' _We need to stop this, you three are not here to do it,_ ' Cabba let out a breath through his nose." Are you going to let down your parents, Bran? And Kefla, what about your gang back in the Sixth Universe? We're Saiyans there is nothing that can stop us!" the Sadala Defender roared his hands pushing the blast back along with everyone else, a blazing blue glow appearing in his eyes as his muscles temporarily bulked up.

Bran and Kefla grimaced at this, taking offense and showing glee at the same time." You're right! HAAAA!" their auras exploded outward, mixing into a burning green-yellow.

"That's it! Keeping pushing along!" Cha smiled throwing herself into the attack with everyone else.' _Everyone, we've got to do this._ '

A blue wreathed hand pressed against the sphere from over Cha's shoulder, a pressure wave ringing through the attack to take the burden off her hands. A teardrop rolled down the side of the being's face, falling into the crater below." Give it everything you have! We have to save the world," the man spoke in a voice that Cha instantly recognized, but she could not turn back to see.

The Negative Energy Karma Ball however had stopped entirely and was actually beginning to move back.

* * *

Omega Shenron pushed up to his feet, eyes partially glazed over." You're going to die!" Omega's first footfall blew a chunk of rock from the planet. The ashen Shadow Dragon rushed toward the Universe Six warrior at peak anger.

Black ki crackled along Omega's right hand banging down like a hammer toward the assassin's head. Hit's body broke away around the attack a lance of purple light shooting through the back of the Dragon's right knee. Omega watched as his fist ground into the ground causing him to fall over and stumble. His foot touched down and the barb along his right elbow grew sharp.

Spinning the elbow spike was plunged toward Hit's head. Hit looked at the attack and threw his left and right arms up simultaneously. The movement pressing into Omega's elbow and causing it to rise high into the air. Omega twisted on the top of his toes and brought his left leg around for a lethal side kick preparing to carve Hit across the planet like a dart.

Hit's body shifted around the strike and he walked out to the Shadow Dragon's side." How are you doing that?!" Omega Shenron hissed coming aright with a left handed punch directed at the assassin again.

Hit's eyes narrowed and time froze again." You'd like to know," Hit answered his right hand striking into the crease of Omega's elbow. A flash of purple light came shooting out from it digging into the ground from the impact.

'Tch!' time resumed and Omega stumbled backward, his right arm clutching at his left elbow.

"You filthy!" his right hand pointed out a series of flaming yellow energy bullets rocketing toward the purple skinned alien.

Hit watched the attacks coming in and froze time yet again. His right hand drew back releasing a Phantom Punch deep into Omega Shenron's left knee. Omega's body instantly dropped when time resumed. His hands clutching at the dirt." My leg, what did you do to my leg!" Omega shouted, the explosions of his ki blasts highlighting the assassin from behind.

Hit stepped forward amid the flashes of light." I stopped you from moving. Your ego is something that extends to leaving yourself open," Hit stated walking forth balling his fists tightly as Omega pressed up.

"Grr, you are the arrogant one. I am the end," Omega Shenron shouted trying to press up. His right and left legs shook in agony while his damaged arm twitched along his side." And now you are going to die!" Omega pushed off drawing his functioning right hand back.

'Tch!' Hit activated his Time Leap again. Omega's frame froze in place yet again; his unawareness at Hit's ability proving quite useful for the assassin.

Hit stepped into Omega letting fly a vicious series of punches directed toward the Shadow Dragon.' Paf!' his right hand flashed between Omega Shenron's eyes.' Thack!' a left handed strike just to the right of Omega's brow ridge.' Swap!' a single sideswiping back hand to the left cheek.' Baf! Bang! Crack!' three quick right handed jabs to the forehead, right cheek and left cheek.

The, Hit increased the speed of his flurry of blow. The precise strikes were instantaneous as Hit's body seemed to be stationary yet moving from side to side. Deep purple blurred through the frozen time planting hits along the broad body of Omega Shenron while he remained helpless to stop it. Hit smirked while kicking back, his feet kicking dust into the air. Finishing, Hit dropped back a few steps throwing his left fist forward in a boxing jab.

It planted into Omega Shenron's brow at the same moment time resumed, Hit's will being the cause of the sudden restart. A flash of purple sprayed free from Omega's head his boy lifting from the ground to be hurled back by the onslaught. The cool assassin lowering his single punch as Omega's body was assaulted with the rapidity of the Time Skipped punches.

Omega fell to the ground after the series concluded, his back striking several feet away from Hit's position. Blood ran down the corners of Omega's mouth whilst several welts split into faint trickles of purple followed by bruises swelling to the surface of his chest and core." How confident in your superior power now? After all, that was only one punch," Hit mentioned looking to the spot in Omega's forehead where time had resumed.

"You have to be playing a trick on me, there is no way your power is that high," Omega snarled clenching his hands against the ground. His left arm flinching numbly from the damage inflicted to the joint there.' _Those attacks to my limbs were intentional. But how could he find the time and openings. I have such a huge advantage over him,_ ' the Dragon growled upon reaching his feet, knees buckling.

Hit walked forward calmly, his red eyes closing." No, there were no tricks involved, Omega. Just planning and understanding of my opposition," the assassin remarked tucking his hands into his pockets.

"I refuse to believe that! You have some sort of trick, I'm leagues above you!" the Shadow Dragon tried to fly toward the approaching Hit. His muscles though refused to budge, and he fell to a kneeling position.

"Everyone! Do it now!" Uub shouted blue light exploding from between his palms.

"HAAAAAA!" the combined voice of the defenders echoed into the air. Beams of different widths and power jetted into the ball now that it was above ground and caused the very Earth to jostle with the shouting. The sky opened up as the blast was pushed through it and space awaited the attack as their beams hurled the ball as far away from the Earth as possible.

"It appears to me that you had a broad oversight believing that you were 'leagues' above everyone," Hit smiled looking to the assembled heroes of Earth, his torn attired flapping in the wind.

"They overcame that attack? Damn it!" Omega grunted pressing up to his feet. His eyes shaking from the merciless barrage of his purple skinned foe.

Jiren noticed the assassin instantly, his black eyes looking at his crimson." You choose now to intervene Assassin of Universe Six. Or was there perhaps more that you had to deal with?"

"It doesn't matter how or why I am here Jiren," Hit spoke with a series of huffing breaths, unsure of how long the Shadow Dragon would be influenced by the consistent beating he had granted." You need to kill him now before he gets the chance to counter," Hit instructed the warriors. Hit mentioned while Omega stumbled forward.

"Thanks, Hit, for holding down while we were fighting off that attack. We can handle the rest from here and that's a promise," Uub, with the gusto instilled by his numerous mentors over the years, assured.

"You are not getting away after embarrassing me! I will end you assassin!" Omega went to chase the assassin as he pulled back. Then, a blue fist smashed into the Shadow Dragon's face. Omega's feet left the ground with the suddenness of the punch.

"Then do it," Hit nodded to them watching as Omega stumbled through the air after the punch.' _So, he has reached that power as well. Saiyans are indeed a special race,_ ' Hit looked down at the blue comet standing where Omega had been.

Omega stopped his unwanted flight by planting his feet, sliding back to a stop. His red eyes looked up to see a Divine Super Saiyan that was unfamiliar to him. His messy hair was arranged upward in flaming blue spikes that matched the cyan glow of his eyes. His torso bore a slate gray gi that flapped in the wind over a black fabric undershirt. Baggy trousers that matched the tunic top also flapped in the wind as his blue Turtle School boots touched down. A lone stream of tears fell from his eyes, raising into the aura as they fell from his face.

This was Rote, the son of Raditz. And anger and sadness were plastered upon his face.

"You should be worrying about us! Hit wouldn't lie to you!" he charged forward, striking the Shadow Dragon in the chin with a heavy blow.

Omega's right hand came swinging to meet Rote after shrugging off his punch. Jiren's bulky frame flashed into the path of the punch, his boot planting deeply into the Shadow Dragon's face." You may be new in this situation, but you cannot be so rash!" Jiren shouted pushing Rote back with an invisible eye blast.' _The Assassin managed to diminish his power greatly. Could his time manipulation have improved further still?_ ' the gray alien wondered looking to Hit as Omega bounced away from the counter strike.

Omega stumbled back hobbled by his conflicts." You are weaklings! I'll turn you and this planet into nothingness! Just as I did those pathetic Saiyans!" Omega shouted lifting his hand high again, Rote's angry glare still locked upon him.

"Your kind never changes! We are not weak nor are we stupid!" he sprang back as the Shadow Dragon glared, a series of gathered ki appearing behind Rote as he moved." We're the strongest in the multiverse! And believe me, you're going to find that out! That's something I promised before being brought back!" his right hand lifted forming a glowing ball of blue-white ki that whizzed about.

"Brought back? A shame you're going to die again!" Omega laughed throwing his hand high again. A black ball of negative energy appearing there.

"No, that would be you!" Gotenks smirked, his right and left hands moving rapidly in front of his body." BURNING KAMEHAMEHA!" his feet blacked into the rocky ground, the Kaioken boosting his potent attack. It twisted around in a burning orange-white glow that Omega Shenron looked at in awe.' _Good on you Rote, I'm glad to have you back!_ ' the fusion smirked at his friend, seeing the new confidence wrought by Rote's power.

"Geh!" Omega lowered his head, arms crossing over his chest.

"Not just that one!" Bran shouted her arms having been placed at her side. Purple energy exploded into a crackling mass there. Blue light rippling around the edges. She let the energy go with anger in her words." GALICK KAMEHAMEHAA!" purple-blue shredded free from her hands as the mixing of their family's most honored techniques shimmered free.

Uub stepped forth calling the original attack forth." KAMEHAMEHAAA!" the blue ray of energy bonded with the others, their triumphant shouts merging into a cacophony of hope.

"Make it two!" Cha shouted her hands adding another Turtle Destructive Wave to the mix.

' _The strongest of the Shadow Dragons finally on the back foot. This is our chance!_ ' Katas stepped back, his brown shoes adjusting." SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" a drill of purple and yellow energy blasted through the combined chain of energy blasts gunning for the stunned Shadow Dragon.

Sidra's hand opened, a beam of orange light meeting the combination of the other's attacks. His desperation showing as the realization of Omega Shenron's allegiance being solely to the Dragon himself.

"Kefla, what're you waiting for?" Cabba growled." GALICK BLAZER!" another attack to be added to the blast destined for Omega Shenron's body.

"Nothing!" once again a series of rapidly spinning green and red energy blasts. These blasts churned together into disks that spun at her sides. Her crackling aura added to the image with the arching of her back and the opening shout of her mouth.

"Wanna shrug off this one?! OMEGA!" she roared throwing her hands forward side by side. The spinning disks of green-red energy blasted together into an intimidating wave of light that shredded through the air. Discharge blazed from it as the Shadow Dragon watched the attack merge together with all of the other attacks. The powerful energy the fusion emitted added to the onslaught gunning for Omega.

Broly's blank eyes bulged as he brought his head around." ERAAAAHH!" his maw opened releasing a field of sparkling green energy into the merged effort of Universe Seven's strongest warriors. His built aura adding to the fray by cracking the space around them.

Jiren pointed his right hand forward, red-orange energy sparkling into a sphere in front of his body." POWER IMPACT!" the red sphere soon piled into the multicolored wave of destruction gunning forth at Omega's stunned visage.

Rote was the last to add his attack, his teary eyed stare flickering.' _You gave everything for me to be here Yamcha, everything. I'm now going to be giving Omega Shenron everything I can with your best attack!_ ' the Divine Super Saiyan snickered. The floating sphere of energy in front of his hand transforming into a blazing orange-white." SPIRIT BALL!" he barked adding to the destructive menagerie.

Omega saw it and could do nothing to stop it. The combined fury of some of the strongest beings in the history of the Multiverse converging onto a singular point, him. The planet rustled as the mighty rainbow blast bore down on the stunned Shadow Dragon. His red eyes leering at the energy attack defiantly with a grimace crossing his fish-like face.

"I refuse to die like this again!" angrily Omega's deep tone rose, his hands pushing against the front of the attack. Instantly, his heels began to cut through the barren ground leaving streams of dust to tear up from the ruts he dug into the Earth's surface. His red eyes shook in confused agony while the grunts of his attacks filled the air in a unified chorus of triumph and power.

The Shadow Dragon growled, lowering his head. the combined might of ants proving enough to topple his imposing status.' _I refuse, had Hit not been here this would have been over! I am the decider of the end of things! I am the decider of who lives and dies!_ ' his mind raced in pain, not realizing the beam shooting up his forearms.

' _Why is it that they kept fighting after I crushed them?! Then need to give up!_ ' he roared, his feet lifting from the ground unable to resist any further.

Jiren's voice rose above the others, his powerful tone filled with heroic vigor." It's over!" his red energy beam doubled in size giving the beam of tint of crimson.

"He's right! HAAAA!" Uub's body exploded with a burst of power, his beam increasing the size of their combined attack.

Omega's body was swallowed by this push of might. That was all it took as well, that moment of being overwhelmed was the last moment of Omega Shenron's existence, his revival wasted in mere fractions of a second.

Omega could not respond to anything. He had disappeared in a stream of flashing golden-white stars his soul and body being torn apart from the inside out again. The last image his mind played being that of Goku and Vegeta smiling at him as he faded into oblivion, the smugness of Divine Super Gogeta at the preface of his previous demise.

There was nothing left except the fluttering white light of the collective finishing blow.

The moment it ended the cast of warriors dropped back." Hahaha! We did it!" Gotenks laughed his long golden hair fading back to the two-toned black and purple.

"It's over," Jiren mused his chest heaving.

Hit walked over to Cabba and Kefla, carrying a smirk on his face." You two did well, when I arrived, I didn't know what I would find."

"Hehehe, yeah, you could say that. Where were you anyway? Lord Champa told us to hurry to Universe Seven and that you were busy," Cabba answered naively letting out a relieved breath.

"You can say that circumstances got a bit hazy during my own mission. Though I would rather not bore you with the details, because I made it here," the assassin answered while Kefla laid down.

"You're here when we needed you big purple, that's all we could ask for," her fused voice escaped with a panting laugh, returning to normal as she lost the transformation.

"Correct," Hit smirked looking to the horizon.' _Had they not saved me though, there is no doubt that I would be dead._ '

As the battered heroes caught their breath, a giant spherical craft came looming overhead, its broad shadow casting over the group. Uub pressed up to his feet immediately on guard, his right and left hands clenching as he eyed the airborne craft nervously.' _No, must of us aren't in the condition for another fight,_ ' he ground his teeth when the craft's top opened where a small green alien leaned over a rail.

Kefla raised her head." Ah, come on," she grunted trying to pick herself up, failing.

"Hey Broly! You okay down there?!" a voice familiar to several of the allied forces shouted from the sky, garnering Broly's attention first.

His blank eyes stared upward while heavy breaths seethed free from his mouth." Cheelai," he muttered with relief as a long snaking head suddenly came falling from the sky toward him.

"Ba!" the creature yelped its huge head landing on the equally huge Saiyan's shoulder. His right and left hands rising to pet the beast behind its remaining ear.

"So, you are alright," Cheelai shouted as a rope was thrown from the craft's side.' _That's a relief,_ ' she thought closing her eyes momentarily. Lemo's footsteps breaking that moment in her mind.

"C'mon," Lemo smirked grabbing onto the rope and climbing his way down.

The massive Legendary Super Saiyan's frame shrunk after a few seconds of petting Ba's fur. His plume of green hair turning back to a calm array of black spikes that pushed down the back of his head." You three are safe," Broly said with relief as Lemo touched down.

"You'd be surprised, we got more than a few people outta town right before things got too crazy," Lemo explained as Cheelai came sliding down the rope rapidly.

"There was this little white guy with rosy red cheeks, and he could make tons of copies of himself. He brought people out of the city by the bus load," the green skinned alien explained walking to Broly.

Katas looked down at Cheelai and chuckled in his mind.' _Chiatzu, that was bold of him. He lost Tien today, but still stuck to his guns and followed the evacuation plan that we had._ '

"That's a relief, looking at the city I can tell this is not normal," Broly mentioned his eyes turning to the city sized crater. Its depths devoid of all life or sign that a city had been there to begin with.

"The old guy that was in Capsule Corps said that everyone would have a house though," Lemo shrugged smiling.

Bran laughed as she split apart." That sounds like grandpa alright. He has so much money he has no idea what to do with it," Bra said as Pan paused, looking to the ground.

' _Grandpa, papa, you're still out, there right?_ ' she thought as a hand came to rest upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry Pan, they'll be back," Rote smiled to Gohan's daughter his words quiet.

"Yeah, and we could always pitch in too," Trunks said scratching the back of his head as Gotenks split apart.

"No biggie," Goten smiled wrapping an arm around his best friend.

Jiren pressed up to his feet, Hit's crimson eyes catching his black." The real question is, what's next? No Demon Gods made themselves known here, which means that we just fought the front line," the Pride Trooper pointed out.

Hit let out a breath through his nose." Isn't it obvious? We prepare for another round of combat, but clearly, everyone here needs time," he explained.

"I can heal everyone if you give me a few minutes to recover myself. Katas can you lend me a hand?" Uub asked looking to the Namekian.

"It would be my pleasure," Katas nodded while Sidra began to walk away.

"Where do you plan on going?" Jiren said without turning his attention to the dwarf.

Sidra lowered his head, torn white shirt blowing in the breeze that crossed the calm battlefield." I'm going home. There's no chance of me beating all of you, and stubborn as my race is, I'm not throwing my life away from some Demon Realm that would have someone ;like that try to kill everything with an ally on the battlefield," he muttered keeping his steps away, blood running down his arm.

"And how do you intend to do that?" Katas asked as Sidra limped aside.

Sidra reached into the belt surrounding his trousers. From it, he pulled a small marble." My race forges the most advanced artifacts and weapons in Universe Nine. A Traveler's Stone, takes time, isn't out of my repertoire," he remarked crushing the marble between his fingers and disappearing.

"You're just going to let him go?" Goten asked the Namekian seeing Sidra disappear.

Katas nodded." I read his thoughts. He's only going back home, and he's resigned himself to whatever fate awaits him."

"Okay, then," Goten said as Rote floated into the air.

"Hey, Cheelai was it?" the son of Raditz inquired looking at the green alien.

"What's up?" she looked at him in confusion, his blue aura returning as he ascended.

"Was there a blonde girl with the group you pulled out of town? Carrying a little baby?" he asked with his hands at his side.

She scratched her chin." More than one," she replied." I'm not so sure that is going to help."

"Never mind, I think I found her energy," he blasted off in a cyan star leaving the others to converse.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Beerus stared at Gravy head on, undaunted by the imposing Demon God and his mighty hammer. And then he shot off.

Beerus' right hand fired out into the Demon God's face, or it would have, the head of the hammer swinging out to meet his blow. Beerus' arm bent and he pushed back to prevent further damage from the hammer. He weaved down and brought his right knee up in a single fluid motion. Gravy though adjusted his hammer's handle and blocked the attack barely, ringing sounds echoing as Beerus' knee struck it.

The long eared deity pushed off the hammer with his bent knee and brought his free left leg around. Gravy looked over and felt it crash against his cheek. The force made the Demon God turn his head red eyes leering back to find Beerus had vanished. The retired God of Destruction rocketed up from below taking he distraction for what it was, to strike a right hand into the square chin of his brown skinned foe. Gravy shook with the impact before being thrown through the air.

Beerus flashed forth pouncing at Gravy aggressively. Booms followed as Beerus' dancing afterimages showed through the air. a series of punches lighting Gravy's face and smashing him about casually. A brown swatch carved through the air with Beerus' first kick, its impact crushing into Gravy's face and sending him shooting away. Beerus though split through the sky in a purple lance to keep upon the Demon God.

Gravy pulled to a stop and looked upward, Beerus' clawed hand coming down for a grapple with a frustrated grunt. Gravy parried narrowly. A thunderclap filled the air as the hammer's head ignited with dark electricity. Beerus' yellow eyes tracked it along its path, but there was no counter possible from his position. Pain surged in Beerus' core, the static of the electricity being the cause then...

'THUNK!' a javelin of electric energy spilled free from the hammer's head. ripple of black energy filled the air and the former God of Destruction was thrown across the Demon Realm. his body left huge holes in mountains that lined the area while his momentum only seemed to increase.

Gravy flashed over the travelling deity; hammer being brought down." You dare think you could oppose me!" the ground spilled into a crater before the hammer smashed into Beerus. Upon impact though the crater doubled in size, thunder booming in the sky as a building sized flash of electricity crashed into Beerus. his body flinging deep into the expanding crater with a boom upon contact with the bottom.

Beerus bounced up with yellow eyes broadened in shock. Spittle flew through the air in those fleeting moments in the air. To his right side, Gravy reappeared in mid-swing." I did not say that I was going to let you lay here!" Gravy roared swinging his hammer into the exposed right side of the former Hakaishin. Beerus' blue tunic shredded at the impact as he was flung to the left with a stream of lightning leading him away.

The cat-like being struck up the edge of the crater and began to tumble along the ground, his clawed hands swinging out to the side. Trenches etched along the sides of the rapidly moving humanoid's body until he came to a stop. His brown boots touched down against the dirt that was trudged back by his hand for a soft base. his yellow eyes looking at the crater's lip where Gravy walked up it.

"And you were so confident too," Gravy planted his leading, right, foot and spun on his toes. A chain of lightning wrapped through the air during this spin carving at the ground as the hammer built up speed." But clearly you are not up to the task! HAAA!" the hammer rocketed forward, a lance of lightning rising around it and trailing behind in a long tail.

Beerus straightened up, his arms dangling at his sides. The hammer came shooting at his body like a missile and Beerus seemed prone to take it.

A fan of lightning rocketed out as the hammer made contact with Beerus' frame. The former Hakaishin's brown shoes carved into the ground pushing back several feet at an alarming rate. Black discharge swelled and swirled as those shoes continued to scrape back over the ground. The hammer thrower grinning at the sight as Beerus' body came to a halt against one of the canyon walls; it cratered.

Then, the handle of the hammer was pushed backward from the front. Two purple hands wrapped the hammer head several inches before it would have made contact with Beerus. Discharge sparked along the cat-like deity's hands and he kept it firmly within his grasp. Beerus looked around the hammer toward Gravy, who seemed awed by Beerus' reaction and thinking.

"Me? Not up to the task? Are you aware of who you are talking too?" Beerus threw the hammer into the air. It shot straight up with the throw and Beerus blitzed forth, purple light tracing around his body.

His fluid steps showed the slinking musculature of his body, each brown shoe's footfall crater the ground. His head lowered and he flashed straight toward Gravy. His left palm ground upward into Gravy's nose. The towering warrior stumbled back stunned by the strike, his eyes traveling down to find Beerus straightening up. Unfortunately for the Demon God, Beerus was proceeded to the next movement.

His left leg spun around as he pushed off the ground. It drove deeply into Gravy's stomach. The hulking warrior doubled with the stunning impact and found himself traveling through the air with a rippling of the air around them." Where are you going?" purple ki exploded into a bubble around Beerus.

Beerus flashed forth striking from the front first. his head met Gravy's during this impact the purple sphere adding to the blow. Gravy knocked back through the air with the headbutt. His red eyes darted and Beerus crashed from the side with another headbutt to the side. Gravy folded across the Hakaishin's skull, arms flying in that direction. Features contorted in confused pain the Demon God flailed away.

Beerus flew straight up into the air before spiking down toward his foe.

' _Unbelievable_ ,' Gravy swung his right hand out to the side. Black lightning bulked it to twice its side, the incoming Beerus unable to see it come. The retired God of Destruction descended. The Demon God threw his arm forth in a hellish lariat. It broke through the purple light around Beerus' body. Lightning swallowed the feline's body a ring of force spreading through the air.

Beerus shot back from the strike whilst Gravy threw his arm out." You honestly had my attention there, but come now, you and I are in different dimensions!" Gravy patronized rocketing forth.

Beerus fanned his arms out to the side, a hitch of pain displaying upon his face." You're right, we are. But here you are trying to fight me," Beerus replied with a shrug turning the words back onto the Demon God.

"Let me show you then, how outclassed you really are!" Gravy vanished, lightning spiking down upon the spot he stood.

The cat-like God snickered, flashing away in that moment as well.

'BWOOM! BWAM! WHAP! SNAP!' flashes of force exploded through the sky, turning mountains into pebble hills and shredding the dark sky of the Demon Realm with the aggression. Punches and kicks traded at speeds that were beyond calculation and blocks that moved equally fast filled the air with a cacophony of violence and strength. Thunder boomed and shattered whilst the pillar of black in the distance continued to grow.

Gravy's arm cut through the air for a chop that carved down into Beerus' forearm, causing both to solidify from their dashing state. Beerus grimaced while pushing the hand back, his foot kicking into the massive chest of his foe. Winds churned out beyond the launched Gravy while Beerus vanished in the opposite direction.

The Demon God smirked coming to a stop and disappearing again. He and Beerus appeared at ground level with Beerus' right hand resting on the outside of Gravy's forearm. The strike having been countered perfectly. They broke away taking tons of the ground with them. In this invisible stupor they clashed several times. Appearing in the air it was Gravy, who had his attack stalled with a forearm block. He growled kicking away and disappearing.

Their exchange proceeded. Beerus' left hand carved upward for an uppercut that narrowly missed the dodge Gravy. Gravy took the dodge for everything he could and brought his left knee toward Beerus' core. Beerus' speedy left hand reached out, tearing the sleeve from his tunic, to plant against the knee and propel himself up. He crashed down with a double ax fist that Gravy pushed away with a palm strike. Beerus flipped through the air gracefully and brought the point of his right foot toward the chin of the Demon God. That was whipped around narrowly, and Gravy brought his huge forearm forth into the cat's chest with a shivering strike.

Beerus was flung back by the sudden impact but found his footing quickly to vanish again. Gravy charged in a lightning flash; his right fist drawn back aimed squarely for Beerus. It came crashing down and Beerus deflected it with an upward sweep of his right palm. Gravy stumbled back where Beerus unloaded with three quick left hands. Gravy bounced back with the pelting series, Beerus pressing forth swiftly. His right knee soared upward striking the dull toned Demon in the chin to hurl him across the dark sky again.

Gravy lowered his chin to find balance, Beerus' nimble frame flying at him in a corkscrew. Before he could react the former God of Destruction twisted around with a kick that spun the air into a cyclone. Tears left Gravy's eyes and he was thrown away, the winds chasing after him. The cat-like deity did not resign his assault at the kick though instead he bounded after his opponent.

Wheeling, he brought his left elbow into Gravy's side between two ribs. Gravy arched in confusion while Beerus pulled free. The former God's left hand rammed upward for an uppercut that narrowly missed as Gravy regained his bearings. Gravy pushed Beerus in the chest with his left hand before throwing his right hand around the side of Beerus' head.

"Take this!" the sky rumbled with those words as lightning filled Gravy's body. With a grunt of frustration Gravy brought Beerus down upon his right knee, lightning rocketing out to consume the feline. Beerus' breath escaped in a pained growl while Gravy brought his left leg forth. It dug deeper into the cat's core nearly protruding through the back ad blood and saliva fell from his mouth in a gnarly cocktail.

'BRACK! CRACK! THUUD! THUUD!' the knees cycled several times with each knee strike growing substantially more vicious. Gravy finished by bringing the Hakaishin's chin down upon his knee, shooting Beerus away with a series of lightning strikes descending upon his body.

The lightning descending from the sky disappeared in purple particles as Beerus came to a stop. His amber eyes glowed with a destructive glint that pierced into Gravy. The Demon God saw this and swatted his arm down, dispelling the pressure.

"You'll have to do better than that," Beerus reached up to his mouth. His left sleeve stained with a mixture of blood and spit and he wiped it from his chin.

"I will," Gravy shot forward.

Beerus flew to meet him.

Slugging forth they delivered punches. This collision split the air and the pair vanished from that point, trails of after images dancing through the sky. Blows filled the air in between their disappearances. Beerus' right arm slipped through Gravy's guard but missed over his right shoulder. Gravy's left hand though balled tight finding a spot in the former God of Destruction's core.

Beerus dropped back gagging, drops of spit running down his chin. Gravy charged forward violently with a flash of electricity. His left arm attempted to lariat the neck of his purple foe. Whis' pupil maneuvered around it by pushing the inside of Gravy's arm away. Gravy flew aside with the change in momentum his gaze turning back to the Hakaishin.

Beerus came shooting around with a kick that blasted into Gravy's face. Blustering waves of wind pushed by and Gravy was sent shooting through the air off balance and confused.

His long ears twitched and Beerus charged forward. His left forearm crashed down into Gravy's cheek. Purple flashed out and Beerus moved on. His right leg slashed through the air blasting into the Demon God's shoulders. Breath left the Demon's mouth while he was flung forward. Unrelenting on the advantage, Beerus shot around in front of Gravy kneeing him in the stomach. Doubled over the Demon was defenseless to what came next.

Beerus' left hand shot upward into his chin, a spray of spit filling the air. Winds played a 'whom' sound when Beerus' left hand crushed into Gravy's cheek. The Demon stuttered to the side straightening in the next sturdy right hand to the opposite cheek. His head leaned back and his height advantage over the God of Destruction seemed pointless. Beerus pressed close to Gravy driving and elbow into the back of his head. This move happened to fold the Demon God over Beerus' blue clothed knee.

Spit flew free from Gravy yet again while Beerus held his balled fist in front on the Demon God's nose. That fist exploded into a flick that tipped Gravy's head back. The air around them filled with a destructive ripple of purple light. Gravy going soaring off to the horizon.

Gravy's flying frame soon became the focused on Beerus' extended right hand. The God's thumb was pressed against the inside of his palm, a chilling glance filling his amber eyes which glowered from the shadows." Hakai!" Beerus spoke aloud with a furious tone directed to completely destroy the Demon God that dared oppose him.

Purple light began to rise from Gravy's legs. These particles fading away painfully while his red eyes grew in shock." Gah! No, my body!" the Demon God growled watching the light pass his knees heading up to his thigh. His red eyes turned to Beerus and his hand rose to the air." Come my hammer!" he shouted, a blast of lightning shooting through the sky atop Beerus whilst another traveled through the air tangent to Beerus' body.

'CLONK!' the hammer's head bashed into the back of the feline's head throwing him forward with a thunderous boom. Lightning rushed down from the sky crashing heavily into Beerus while the hammer came over to Gravy's hand.

His right hand wrapped around the hammer's handle. The issue however was that despite breaking Beerus' concentration, the destruction had carried past Gravy's knees, leaving his legs crippled." You destroyed my legs, had I not managed to counter that I would have been turned to nothing," Gravy muttered his thoughts aloud the long eared deity shaking his head.

'THONK!' the hammer swung out with a lightning crackle. It clashed with Beerus' fist sending out a crescendo of force through the air. Streaks of explosive ki rippled out in a crackle as Gravy flung Beerus backward.

Beerus came to a stop after several feet.' _Ridiculous, that hammer makes up for the damage I did immediately. These Demon Gods are not as easily shaken as I expected,_ ' the former Hakaishin thought looking at Gravy as the hammer spun.

Gravy's red eyes trailed down to the stumps where his legs had been, teeth gnashing together.' _They are truly gone, there is nothing I can do to bring them back,_ ' his eyes turned up to Beerus.' _No, there is one thing that I can do!_ ' he held the hammer tight. With this grasp streams of the black lightning running along his arms and up to his shoulders." I can smite you!" Gravy charged surrounded by the lightning.

"Try it!" Beerus sidestepped the hammer's first strike, bicycling his knee into Gravy's chin. The force pushed the legless Demon God back with a rippling boom. Gravy stumbled back from the blow, his hips switching to hurl the hammer back at the former Hakaishin.

This missed as well, Beerus' forearm striking the hammer away at the shaft. His left fist then crossed down the length of the weapon gunning for Gravy's face. Gravy's body turned to lightning though as he streamed away. Beerus carried on with his momentum and looked to the side where Gravy had moved too.

'BEWONK!' the hammer's heft smashed into Beerus' raised forearm. Lightning sprayed back from the point of impact, creating a cage-like flow around the purple deity before fading as their eyes made contact.

Gravy pulled the hammer back before swinging it out in one blinding movement. The black lightning that surged free from it smashed into Beerus' stomach hurling him through the air trapped in the electricity. Pained he brought the hammer into the air while Beerus shredded away in the lightning bolt, accruing damage in the process.

"THUNDER GOD'S HAMMER!" Gravy roared as the hammer's head slammed through the air. The dark sky above Beerus turned into a barrage of descending lightning blasts. His purple frame bounded between the descending attacks bouncing back and forth among the strikes. A final smashing of the lightning hammer blew the cat down splitting the ground with a crater that spilled a geyser of negative energy into the sky.

Beerus' body surged up from the crater in the next moment, billows of smoke rolling from his shredded tunic. His left eye was shut while streams of electricity jolted across his muscles. Breaths escaped his mouth from the workout given by the Demon God's offensive electricity. Pain was present but hidden, his defiant right and left hands raising to show his spirit was indeed intact.

The hammer in Gravy's hand though burst into a stream of lightning, spinning before being pointed at Beerus." I learned my lesson against the likes of Jiren, dangerous foes get no mercy!" the dark energy formed at the hammer's tip, growing into sphere that constricted into a small dense form." LIGHTNING SENTENCING!" he shouted releasing the unholy bolt of electricity.

As the beam approached another came from the sky.

With a hand gesture, the attacks hammered Beerus into the ground where a barrage of lightning from the sky struck repeatedly against his crater bound frame. Heat surged through the ground because of this barrage, turning the exposed sand and dirt into a glassy surface that swept over the crater for the most part.

Gravy grinned as the barrage continued to rain atop the former God of Destruction; the Demon Realm itself beginning to shake and glow with the macabre flashes of his destructive element." Don't count yourself lucky yet, Beerus!" Gravy smirked twisting the Divine Hammer he held close." You are about to witness the final act!" Gravy roared his body surging with negative energy.

"LIGHTNING'S DESTRUCTIVE ANNOUNCEMENT!" Gravy threw his hammer's head down. The sky shuddered as it split with the crippling blow. In that moment, a broad strike of lightning came raining down. The ground cracked broadly from the strike while the downed Hakaishin remained locked in position. A dome of dark energy spanned the battered landscape blasting rocks into pebbles and causing the horizon to shake and tremble. The gnarled black trees that remained stood there transfigured into metallic divining rods, directing the electricity though their roots toward the downed Beerus.

Everything around them rattled with a jumpiness of electricity while the imposing Demon God looked over it. The cracks running through the ground spawned coils of electricity that were pulled to the lightning rods and directed to Beerus' location. The ultimate attack of the Demon God showing itself to be quite final in devastation.

Gravy's eyes looked over his painted handiwork. The purple glass made from the Demon Realms soil glistening in silence that came with the death of the former Hakaishin." I crushed you quite quickly and I am sure your allies have noticed and pulled to a stop. Despite the loss of my legs, this mission has been a resounding success," Gravy boasted to his defeated foe while slinging the hammer over his shoulder heavily.

Gravy turned away; a straight fault line of purple energy spilled out from the center of the crater. The ground moved apart like a river diverting around and island that had risen suddenly from the depths. Among the center of this energy was the floating feline frame of Beerus the Destroyer, his right and left arms dropped at his side while his head leaned off to the side with a confused look upon its face.

"Resounding success? I'm still alive," Beerus straightened his head. Blood ran from above his closed left eye as discharge twinged along his muscles. His shirt evaporating in the heat that was boiling off his skin." I may be holding on by nothing more than a thread, but you haven't beaten me yet. So, no losing your legs too, this is your resounding loss," the long eared deity spat, his divine blood being thrown from his mouth.

"I'll cut that thread, why is it that you all manage to shrug off the finality of my actions!" Gravy bolted forth, hammer preparing to swing out.

"Because you have no finality! You turn away too quickly!" Beerus growled bracing for combat. His arms shuddered and his knees wobbled, the end of the conflict would have to come quickly.

Gravy brought the hammer around." Let me fix that!" he boomed, stumpy legs bulging with unholy power.

* * *

 ** _With Yato and Liquiir..._**

"Gravy would let mice sneak by," a shrill laugh filled the air as a short figure floated in the path of Universe Eight's Hakaishin and the vulpine alien.

Yato's closed eyes flinched and he cracked a smile." Mice, with a voice like that you can't be much bigger than one," Yato placed his hand quickly on the hilt of his legendary sword. Blue light glowed across his body as Liquiir tensed.

"A funny guy huh? I'll cut you down to size," Demon God Sauza brought his sword free from his back.

"So, you are short, if it's cutting you want, I'll oblige," Yato pulled Sekki free with a screaming of blue ki.

"Yato, you've been blinded. There is no way..." Liquiir muttered as the Hakaishin smirked.

' _Listen and listen quickly, tap me on the back and shoot by. I'm giving you some of my Hakai energy, use it to break the Kaioshin free. I'll handle this Demon God,_ ' the God of Destruction instructed.

' _But,_ ' Liquiir replied mentally.

' _No buts, do it! Beerus is on his last leg too, we can't stall forever!_ ' Yato shouted.

Liquiir lowered his head and flew beside Yato, his left hand tapping against the God of Destruction's right shoulder. Yato jolted forward with the touch and brought his sword with him." Thanks for the boost Liquiir!" he brought his blade around, covering his plan to the Demon God.

"Boost?! You'll need much more than that!" Sauza's weapon screamed out.

'Ting!' their blades clashed releasing a stream of blue and red light through the air. Liquiir deftly moved through this light and streamed by the conflict, passing Sauza's periphery with easy.

"No, but you might," Yato pulled his sword back, both hands tightening around the hilt.' _His sword is heavier than you are Master Kuin. Going toe-to-toe would be pointless. I'll have to use your reach to get close,_ ' he planned out in his head.

Sauza rushed in." Forget the cliché hero speak. I heard enough of that in the Sixth Universe!" he roared.

Yato brought Sekki through the air, its blade clanging against Sauza's weapon." Then, getting beaten must just be your thing!" he retorted aggressively pushing down with his blade.

* * *

 _Finally! A miraculous revival! Hit's power proves enough to befuddle Omega Shenron and provide a much needed reprieve to the allied forces of Universe Seven, but at what cost? Elsewhere, Beerus seems evenly matched with Gravy but for how long now that he is so worn from combat? Can he win or is this the last stand of the Destroyer? And Yato squares off with Sauza? Hurry Liquiir! Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Damn Yamcha has sacrificed himself to save Earth, I hope Rote can back up the others. Will Beerus be able to defeat Demon God Gravy despite not being God of Destruction anymore. Who is that voice?_

 _ **A:** The ultimate sacrifice for the future of the world. _

_**R:** __Wow, this was an absolutely amazing chapter. I could actually feel the desperation of everyone fighting against Omega, and that is something really hard to do, so congrats on that. Beerus vs Gravy is going to be amazing, I can already tell. I wonder just who appeared, because for it to be someone that Omega doesn't know but can make a difference I can't really think of anyone off the top of my head. Yamcha's final sacrifice to revive Rote was really nice, it was easy to understand Yamcha's motivation in that scene. Seeing everyone trying to do a final stand and refusing to give up is awesome, and it fits the overall story very well, whether that be canon or Destiny Shattered. Amazing chapter, I can't wait for more like always!_

 _ **A:** I tried really hard to portray that desperation. Omega was leagues above them, absolutely so, and his unique arsenal made it nearly impossible for them to overcome it. The sole exception is that voice that Omega never heard of: Hit. How he survived you will have to wait and see, but clearly he improved since his fight with Jiren; perhaps even a direct counter to Jiren's ability to transcend time. _

_I finally gave Yamcha a goodbye that I feel is right. It is a finality to his arc as a character and it adds a certain ripple to Rote's own story and character motivations. I cannot wait to get to what I have planned for Rote._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week's chapter. I had to rush it out a little bit because I recently got a new job and that has been an adjustment. And with my next semester starting further adjustments, but I intend to keep the release schedule. Stay safe and be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	44. Chapter 44

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: An Old God's Last Stand?! Yato!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Twenty_**

* * *

Yato spun the blade around from their clash, its singing edge blasting down atop Sauza's blade. The Demon God's feet dug into the ground with the thunderous impact, sparks streaming free from the collision and out into the air. Yato ground down on the sword before pulling it back, feeling the tension through his own sword. Sauza then yanked his broad blade upward missing its marks.

They shot back rapidly, Yato's blade swinging out clashing against Sauza's sword. Winds blew out in a spherical explosion of wind that threw rocks around and carved into the ground. His black hair brought the weapon around again meeting the edge of Sauza's weapon again. Blue and red stars sparkled from the point of impact while Yato ground his heel into the floor. A third blade strike fired out meeting Sauza again with the meeting sword strike serving to propel the God of Destruction away from the Demon God.

Sauza took charge leading his full frontal assault. His blade slashed horizon meeting the katana of his foe with a glimmering flash. The Demon God spun on his heels and brought the sword around from behind aiming for Yato's head. A blue slash flashed upward as the thinner sword met the edge. Light sprawled out in a chain of lightning fading as the closed eyes of Yato looked down upon the red haired Demon God.

'Tink!' furiously bringing the blade up Sauza met Yato's sword, the force of the blade work throwing the God of Destruction backward. Sauza grinned while Yato stumbled back to regain his foot.

Sauza's sword crashed down from straight overhead. Red light filled the air around the attack as it crashed down to the blinded God of Destruction. Yato's ear twitched and his right hand clutched the hilt of his sword tightly. A blue slash appeared crossing through the air as the God's left hand was freed from his hilt. The two line met with a loud 'Clank!' that spread cutting winds through the air.

Sauza looked in awe as his broad sword rested on the horizontal sword of his foe. Yato's boots sunk into the ground his tensed arms showing the stress of the collision while his black hair waved over his blind eyes.

Yato pulled his sword back while shooting away over the landscape. His ears flickered again as Sauza teleported to his side bringing his word around for another strike. Yato brought Sekki up to counter the attack. The blades met and debris was cut from the ground and flung through the air in large blocks. They ripped past the Hakaishin's head as he continued back.

The Demon God kept at Yato with his sword spinning forth for another strike. Yato brought Sekki around to counter with a slash of his own. Light fanned out from the point of impact. Sauza twisted his hands and stabbed forth with the sword. The god of Destruction countered with a along singing swing of his sword, the clank of metal meeting metal spreading out with a glittering star.

The Eight Universe's God of Destruction pushed against the ground with his foot and flew back, the debris behind him evaporating in the purple Aura of Destruction that arose from his both. Sauza snickered at this and bared down as well, his foot bending propelling him after Yato like a red arrow intent on piercing the Hakaishin's resilient heart.

'Tink! Tink! Kink! Crasshk!' blade met blade over and over again, the scraping sending sparks flying into the air. The pair swayed through the landscape like knives through butter swinging their swords out and finding their forces cancelling out.

Sauza struck instantly after the last cancelling blow. A slash raced through the landscape as the weapon graced Yato's own. Rocks were sent flying and the Hakaishin's feet dug into the ground. his muscles twitched hesitantly while he gnashed his teeth and lowered his head." That's only the beginning God of Destruction! Let me show you!" Sauza's arms burning brilliant with ki and his sword's speed seemed to double while coming down.

Yato intricately moved his feet, a circle of the land being tamped down by his movements. His legendary weapon swept upward cancelling one strike before swinging out to the other side to meet another. His heels twisted and a third was blocked away. then, a half turn to knock out a fourth. A fifth came from above and he pushed it away with his weapon yet again. Yato's head lowered and he avoided a slicing motion intended there while bringing his sword toward Sauza's stomach. Sauza's blow though rained down and pinned his sword against the ground.

These movements moved so rapidly though that it played out almost instantly. sparks rung out in long concentric bands that flashed and sang with the sound of metal. Yato's image and that of Sauza were mere blurs that seemed to come from their frozen frames. Winds blasted out carrying the destructive force while several cracks spread across the Demon Realm's surface.

' _He trapped Sekki? No good,_ ' Yato pulled his blade up. Sauza flipped back and threw three quick slashes down at the God of Destruction. Blades of wind ripped down from this distancing strike.

The Hakaishin winced, a blue horizontal strike clashing against the descending wind. They shattered and fired back in dimensional shards that Sauza moved through casually, his hand never leaving the hilt of the sword in his grasp." I am still just warming up Hakaishin, cane you show me anything else?" Sauza said from behind the Hakaishin.

The blind God spun and slashed out with his blade. sparks streamed upward into explosions through the air, blue and red. Sauza flew back from the impact with winds rushing through his baggy attire. Blue traced Yato's skidding path, his left hand releasing the sword to provide balance against the ground. Sauza sprang instantly forth intending to continue their exchange while opposite Yato began to perspire.

Flashes of red sprayed out immediately. the slashing blade striking down while Yato moved through them. Bursts of red light scored through the ground forcing the Hakaishin into the air. his hair flapping wildly over his ears.' _No, the sounds are being muffled by the explosions,_ ' he looked around in a panic while bringing the blade out for a counter strike, blindness.

'SCHINK!' their blades met in a thunderous clash. The sky burned with the noise of a thousand cannon fire, Yato's right arm sweeping out just in time to meet the broadsword. Shearing winds followed that rushed through the blind God of Destruction's ears, further hindering his senses.

Sauza came directly from the front with his next strike. Fabric pulled away and split from Yato's body as he failed to wholly dodge the upward swing from his foe. Blood followed in a spray as a wound marked in red appeared from his navel to his chest. Blustering wind followed the strike throwing the blind God backward among a cacophony of other sounds.

Yato swung his sword out, and the winds stopped. Destroyed. Sauza had to avoid the motion as well, a piece of his blue hood was not so lucky. It was pulled from his body and turned to nothingness as was the cliff that sat behind him. A rend in the space of the Demon Realm filling the sky from the precision of the Destroyer's blade being used at its full efficacy.

Then, the God of Destruction charged blind eyes clenching tightly. Blue light played out through the darkness as he shot over Sauza and came down behind him with a fierce slash. Sauza pivoted on dime and pushed his sword out broadside. Its hefty girth provided a shield that made the slash into a glancing blow. Sauza was hurled back from the attack with no injury to speak of.

That failed to stop the God of Destruction's fury. His blade sang through the air painting blue streams through it with every broad stroke. Each lashing though met the sword of the Demon, their blue light deflecting off accompanied by a ringing 'ping' sound that gave away metal meeting metal. Yato did not relent though releasing a swing that Sauza had to support his sword against.

Wind blasted Sauza back and he vanished into it; Yato hunched over slightly while holding onto his sword.' _Okay, now what, now what,_ ' his eyes would have moved side to side had they not been attacked. Keenly, he tried to focus his senses upon the Demon's energy, but it had disappeared entirely.' _He can't just disappear. He must be far away though,_ ' Yato thought bringing his sword around in a defensive position.

"Sword Release! Heaven Piercer!" Yato's ears picked up on, though a few parts of a millisecond too late. Sauza had thrown his blade down in a slashing motion that released a blinding flash of light, not that it mattered in this case. The edge of Sauza's attack burned through the landscape from Yato's right side. Rocks and debris turned to nothing and then, it struck the Hakaishin head on.

Sekki was thrown against the slash but it only mitigated the damage. Yato turned his head to the side while restraining the attack, blood coming from a continuation of the slash along his cheek. His top tore further and shredded off the right and left side of his torso. His body crashed into a formation of the dark rock prevalent in the Demon Realm where he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The slash continuing unabated into the distance where it disappeared after a few seconds.

Sauza twisted the sword in his hands and smirked. A snickering laugh escaped his mouth while the black smoke fell to the wayside, cut into halves." Would you look at that, you managed to survive it. Perhaps I am losing my touch God of Destruction," Sauza commented while golden embers started to pass through the smoke.

Yato hovered in the smoke, his sword's edge glinting with the purple Aura of Destruction. Blood ran from a wound that ran from his waist to the right side of his face, a straight vertical slash." Maybe you are just too weak. I mean, I'm blind and with all these explosions my hearing isn't too great, and you haven-" Yato was cut off. The air shifted in front of him with a deafening gust of wind.

A blade sung out and slashed against Sekki. Yato was thrown backward by the collision, the sparks of the collision filling the air in front of him. His feet pushed against the air like a wall to stop momentum, but Sauza was there. A second diagonal slash swung out flashing the top off a mountain in the distance while releasing a clanking against the Hakaishin's blade. The Hakaishin looped through the air; Sauza spun the blade in his grasp and kept going.

"You have a sword; I do like a bit of swordplay. It isn't often that I meet an equal master of the craft!" Sauza shouted his hands moving and slashing away rapidly as Yato reached a vertical position in his flight.

Blue streamed out instantly to meet the red edged sword of the Demon God. Flashes of light highlighted the pair in the darkness that fell over them, Yato keeping up with the strikes." Yeah, sure. You know that without your sword we'd be on two totally different levels in combat though," the destruction deity of Universe Eight smirked, Sauza stuttering in his slash while holding down Sekki.

Yato swung up with his blade countering. His right foot then pushed out into Sauza's core throwing the diminutive deity through the air. Yato spun the katana in his hands and pushed off." Told you!" he roared swinging the sword up for a diagonal slash.

"How could this be?!" Sauza shouted looking at the sword with broad eyes.

His blade then swung out knocking Yato's aside, his right elbow proceeding to twist down meeting the Hakaishin's temple. Yato stumbled down from the spacing strike, teeth gnashing." Just kidding," Sauza's smirked delivering a sharp uppercut kick into Yato's chin. Yato was knocked back by the blow his core being exposed as his sword bearing hand flailed out to the side.

Sauza darted whirlwind-like toward the open God of Destruction. He kneed the blinded warrior in the chin and then wrapped around hammering the pommel of his sword into Yato's chest. The black donning deity's brows furrowed in discomfort while air pressed from his lungs. Before he could react further, Sauza caught him beneath the chin by a spinning kick. With that successful kick Yato's body shot straight up like a rocket. Sauza's eyes narrowed on his foe bringing his blade upward at Yato's body.

'TWANGK!' Yato's sword reached down rapidly and slammed into the tip of Sauza's sword. Blue light stretched to the east while red light flashed out to the west, the pair having cancelled out once more.

"You can't expect it to be that easy," Yato huffed with visible exhaustion, blood running from the wounds present along his body.

Sauza snickered pulling his sword back as Yato did the same." You're right," he flashed upward, a series of slashes appearing over Yato's body.

The blind God of Destruction was flung back with gashes appearing along his torso. Winds shredded beyond his body spreading the blood to the four corners of the Demon Realm. Yato's voice raised in pain yet it was swallowed by the vacuum caused by such an exodus of air. His black hair waved Sauza bringing the sword around to the front of his body.

"TRICK OF TORNADO!" calling forth his ultimate attack Sauza grinned, his eyes lowering.

Bladed winds swirled together forming a weather front that swallowed the entire battlefield within its fierce wind speed and the sheer energy it possessed. The lone warrior was yanked into the cyclonic winds. His strength was meaningless among the strange magic and power of the Demon God before him.

"HA!" Sauza shouted with a guttural roar. His hand adjusted his own sword and slashed out with it. The gleaming edge of his weapon cut through the air aiming squarely for Yato's thrashing trapped frame. It shredded over Yato's left shoulder and beyond drawing blood as it whipped by. This motion was merely the catalyst for something far greater.

The trapped God noticed the sound of gleaming swords filling the air. Though knowing the sound and being able to stop it were different notions and Yato knew that. Thus, the savage tornado let loose a barrage of these slashes. Universe Eight's Destroyer God was bounced around within the fierce storm, wind blades shredding past his battered body and ripping out across the battleground. Sauza's fierce ultimate attack still has more to come.

The blue gem at the tip of his sword glowed again and he brought it around." It's not over!" he brought the blade up parallel to the height of the fierce windstorm." HYAAH!" belting out loudly the slash ripped through the sky toward the Hakaishin.

Yato swung out with Sekki cancelling the second edge of energy, but the turbulence grew more intense as did the number of gleaming sounds that he heard. Hundreds of angles poured out dozens of different wind slashes. The God of Destruction was buffeted by the storm, thin slashing wounds appearing along his body as he tried to evade blades that were sure to result in death.

' _And now for the grand finale!_ ' Sauza laughed to himself pointing his blade forth to the center of the storm." TRICK OF TORNADO! CONCLUSION!" the gem at the edge of his weapon glowed.

The tornado compressed into a narrow pillar, its sawing winds blasting out rapidly and with further angles. Yato was helpless to defend himself as even his legendary sword was pinned to his side by the winds. Assailing blades of wind slashed at him viciously. Blood sprayed into the mixing winds spreading out thinly over the battlefield while Yato tried to remain strong. Finally, a large blade of wind freed Yato from the mess hurling both to the ground with a loud crackoom!

Sauza lowered his blade and chuckled while lowering to the ground. The marquis of death walked over the scored landscape with a smile upon his face and blade in his hand. A crater spread where Yato had landed and there were no movement from within it. There was no ally to protect Yato nor was there a ridiculous trait like that of the Frost Demons; a critical success against a lone warrior was the sole outcome.

Yato's head pulled up from the center of the crater the long shadow of Sauza reaching him. Blood fell over his closed, blind eyes mixing with the streams of blood that were pouring down from his cheeks. His bare torso heaved with pained breaths were numerous wounds spilled crimson onto the ground. His tattered track pants hung on like ribbons to his legs, the blood seeping through the gaps proving there were not safe.

' _He made the wind a weapon against me so quickly. Being blinded isn't really a benefit either,_ ' Yato winced feeling the warmth of his blood leave his body. Each pump of his heart furthering the blood that was lost." Neat trick, that's what you called it," Yato growled, blood running down his hands onto the hilt of the Sword Sekki that he carried.

Sauza zoomed forth, his broadsword sweeping upward in a single motion. Yato's right hand brought the katana over and the air split with the collision. Blood spread from Yato as he was thrown back through the air." Please stop with the bravado, I like it better when my opponents begin to realize that the game was rigged from the start!" he flashed behind the blind Hakaishin.

'TWANK!' metal screamed against metal, Yato's feet leaving the ground while he was flung backward.

"So, how about you start dying now?!" the Demon God flashed, afterimages playing out where he released a furious barrage of overhead slashes.

Yato's body moved through the strikes. Sekki flashed out at strategic points to meet the incoming blade sending it to and fro with precision, the God of Destruction's bleeding features continuing to dribble down into a mess along his body.

'THUUM!' Sauza's sword slammed down against Sekki pinning it to the ground. The Demon God's right boot pressed between the blind God of Destruction's eyes in that same moment. Yato's hand came free from his sword and he was sent shooting away with a thunderclap, his body bouncing along the ground like a cheap ball.

Sauza grinned pulling his sword free and stamping Yato's further into the ground." Haha, that's more like it!" he burst forth bringing the blade toward the recovering God of Destruction's head.

* * *

Across the Demon Realm Beerus was flung into the air. Lightning fell from the sky upon his body pelting it with a chain effect that shook the ground around them. Gravy appeared in the air above the retired God of Destruction hammer crashing down into his gut. Beerus folded around the hammer shot mouth agape in pain the moment the collision occurred. The swing's momentum transferred to the former Hakaishin and blasted him to the ground again. A crater burst out from the collision where Beerus' arms and legs fanned out.

Gravy then descended from another hammer shot, voice cracking with the boom of ancient thunders." How is this for finality to my actions?! You die for opposing the Demon Realm!" the hammer crashed down against Beerus' face, the ground around that area sinking straight down like a spike had been driven into it, Beerus' body lurching over the lip of the hole while the hammer rested upon his face. Dust rushing out from the point of impact.

Purple light flowed from the pit as the dust from the collision blew away. Beerus laid on his back with his right and left hands folded into one another, the middle of his hands stopping the attack. His nose was crushed as shown by the streams of blood running from his nostrils, yet somehow, he was clinging onto his resistance against the overwhelming Demon God.

"Perhaps you should learn the meaning of final, as you have used it wrong quite often as of late," Beerus remarked smarmily, a second Beerus appearing behind Gravy.

"Wha-" he turned and this second Beerus punched him across the face. A blast of wind shooting free before the second Beerus disappeared entirely. Gravy tumbled having no means of stopping.

The real Beerus pressed up to his feet, holding the hammer by its head." The planet I retired too is most unique. The locals there are fisherman and farmers that cannot really afford to have much help, so they create temporary clones to do the work for them, it takes energy and the more difficult the task the less they last. But it is a most unique skill to learn," the former Hakaishin huffed.

Gravy's cut frame came shooting forth, his arms bulking with the supernatural strength he could muster at will." No matter!" his punch fired out crashing into the left hand of the retired God of Destruction.

Beerus' feet left the ground and he was thrown across the crater, his left hand clenching tightly against the hammer's head. His back bounced off the wall and he stumbled a few steps forward where Gravy was waiting with an overhead ax fist. A spinning sphere of purple ki appeared to escape from Beerus' mouth spinning like an atom.

'BWOOM!' it exploded upward in a plume of ki that flung the stunted Demon God back. Beerus' frame dropping to a kneeling position with the hammer as a support in the process.

' _This one is above my head. I cannot keep this facade of confidence up much longer,_ ' he thought while sweat rolled down his face. His nose opened to take a broad breath in to hide the wince that came as he stood up." Well, aren't you going to come at me?" Beerus asked grabbing the hammer around the handle and bringing it up over his shoulder. The weight making his feet sink into the ground.

Gravy's hand swiped the smoke away and lightning sparked in the sky, dozens of single points shooting down at the cat." If you insist!" Gravy laughed as the attacks piled forth on the paused Beerus. Lightning shredded free from the cracks along the crater returning to the air with the curvature of the attack. Gravy's floating frame surged with the black electricity while a sick grin crossed his face.

Through the smoke caused by the lightning strikes, Gravy's hammer was thrown back at the Demon God. Its edge radiated with the electricity that had been striking down against Beerus' body. The cleared smoke showed the cat stand among the shattered ground unharmed by the energy.

'THUNK!' the hammer crashed into Gravy's core, throwing him back with a flash of electric discharge.

Beerus shifted from the ground to behind the jettisoned Demon God, his right leg carving through the air." Don't go thinking that you have me beat," Beerus' tone came out gruff and sinister as his foot bashed into the back of Gravy's head.

Gravy did not budge with the move though, his neck bulging with muscles as his broad torso expanded." Never," his neck twitched throwing the fearsome cat deity back with a crash of air." You have proven far too much a thorn in my side by now to ignore that," the hammer embedded deep into Gravy's stomach was pulled free by his engorged arms and spun down to his right side." I was saving my Critical for another chance at beating Jiren, but now is as good a time as any to crush you into nothing as I have said for this entire encounter!" Gravy's left hand shot around into Beerus' side.

His exposed side folded over the back of the Demon God's hand and pain became prevalent on Beerus' face. blood ran from his mouth within the confines of a stream of spit while his ribs creaked. Rings of force appeared behind Beerus and then he was no longer floating there, his body appearing several thousand feet away blasting through a mountain and turning it to atoms in the process.

Gravy's hammer glowed and he appeared there instantly, teeth grinding to the point where blood ran between them. His hammer swung through the air leaving an arc of lightning that carved into the landscape while it battered the small of Beerus' back. Beerus' yellow eyes broadened while the force flung him into the air. Lightning trailed behind him in that moment and the sky above formed a giant spinning disk of lightning.

"LIGHTNING EXECUTIONER!" he roared, and the sky released it fury. A single spinning beam of dark electric energy shredded downward into Beerus, who was looking up mouth agape. It crashed down over his body and swallowed the landscape beneath him. Rocks flew away and crashed together from the magnetism generated by the intense electricity while rings of lightning were pulled from elsewhere across the Demon Realm to add into the effect.

"Gragh! Haaa! Raaah!" Beerus roared lashing about in pain as the lightning coursed through his body and deep into the realm. Thunder roared overhead showing that more lightning was to come, Gravy's voice raising in a gleeful shout.

"Experience it all Destroyer God!" Gravy shouted boastfully while swinging his hammer out.

A lance of spinning lightning shredded through the pillar engulfing Beerus. It cut into his side and threw the deity across the sky over the horizon, destructive winds blasting back from the speed.

Beerus' amber eyes turned down the lightning lance ad he let out a gag.' _I have to get out of this,_ ' Beerus grunted trying to move his arm around.

The air above him crackled with streaks of electricity, a pair of red eyes leering down from above." Trying to escape?" Gravy roared his bulked muscles moving alarmingly fast to bring the hammer around.

Beerus' right and left arms raised and the attack thundered against him. Lightning coiled the cat-like fighter's body shredded away more of the tattered tunic and pants that he wore. Force came with this lightning and Beerus was thrown through the air again. He whipped across the horizon in the opposite direction uncontrollably while Gravy vanished from the point of impact.

"You get it don't you Hakaishin?! My will was all that kept you alive, or rather your stubbornness against my will! Had you just died earlier, had you not used the Hakai this death would have been far less painful!" Gravy shouted bringing the hammer down across Beerus' back. Beerus' chest fanned out and the air shredded around shaking the landscape below with the ferocity.

Gravy held his massive hammer above his head, its flat head spinning around creating a ring of destructive lightning in the air." Now face it and despair Beerus! ALMIGHTY LIGHTNING SENTENCING!" Gravy hurled the hammer forth, the air in front of it hurling thousands of massive lightning bolts toward the former God of Destruction with vicious intent.

* * *

Liquiir winced while moving through the Demon Realm, a faint purple glow surrounding his body. Teeth gnashing, he stepped over the rapidly breaking ground while explosions and collisions danced across the horizon.' _Yato entrusted the finish of our task to me. There is little chance that he intended to make it out of that situation. I cannot let him down,_ ' Liquiir shouted internally while shredding forth.

Suddenly before him a series of strange creatures burst forth from the darkness, their eyes gleaming crimson while looking forth at him manically. Each had gnarled horns of a pinkish-gray material that also covered the chest portion of their body and their legs like a form of armor. Long tails stretched down from their backs lashing back and forth wildly like manic attack dogs.

All three of them approached the vulpine fighter with arrogance and sadistic glee in their eyes." I do not have the time nor the energy to deal with the three of you," Liquiir tensed his legs and flashed past them. His orange body leaving a streak of wind that threw the demons to the side, their feet scraping against the ground.

As he jetted along the path block-like structures filled the air in front of him and the trio of Demons appeared in front of him. Their malicious grins growing broader as the air around their right hands morphed into a contorted sword with a blistering red blade and purple guard.

Liquiir cut back on his movement and entered stance, yellow eyes tracing along the trio carefully." All right then, I'll have to deal with you now," his two tails split into four and then into eight as a blazing golden filed erupted from his core before turning a deep purple." And it will not be pleasant!" he shot toward the center one like an arrow intent on destroying his foe.

His right hand shot upward striking into the figure's chin, the ground behind the Demon breaking away and flying off at insane speed. The Demon though broke into thousands of small cubes that all moved upward avoiding a majority of the force. Ignoring that fact, Liquiir switched his hips and brought his left leg across the second demonic creature's face, shattering it like glass while flinging the decapitated body across the wasteland.

The third came down with the sword swinging and Liquiir weaved through it despite having his back turned. His right elbow crashed into the Demon's head while the center of his right hand placed between the creature's shoulder blades. Golden light poured out of its eyes as ki escaped Liquiir's hand turning it to dust that blasted away in the wind.

Red spikes came tearing at Liquiir's core from thin air, but he avoided each one. The sword stabs let wind shoot by while the first creature stood there holding its blade tightly. A grin crossed its face as the sword slashed through the air. Shards of space broke away with the strike rushing forth at Liquiir in that moment at nearly incomprehensible speeds, the ground beneath being cut into by the razor's edge.

Liquiir though shifted around the shattered space shards, his frame weaseling its way unhindered. his right knee struck the creature instantly, the force breaking the armor-like skin into nothingness. Spit and blood escaped the Janemba-esque beast's mouth falling to the ground as Liquiir vanished through its body. Liquiir appeared behind the Demon his foot smashing into the back of its head to drive it face first into the ground.

The movement alone jetted the beast along the ground crazily, shards of the rocky flooring being sent into the air. Liquiir twisted and several spheres of blue-white fire appeared above the downed Demon's body, its hands pressing up in an attempt to stand." Will-o-wisp Scorch!" he snapped his fingers and the fire smashed into the Demon's body.

Heat turned the ground into glass while the creature's escaping blocks burned into ash. A singular ring of char spreading out after the heat subsided the strength of Liquiir over the creature's proving overly effect." I told you, there was no time," his foot dug into the ground before launching off with a rippling surge of gold and purple ki shooting over the dusty landscape.

' _No good, things are going to pot faster than I expected,_ ' Liquiir's periphery caught onto the surging tornado to one side where Yato had been battling. Along the other side of his field of view a series of lightning strikes rained down upon Beerus. His mission was one of utmost importance.' _I have to find those Kaioshin immediately with no further distractions,_ ' his placed his foot against a rock formation to shoot off at doubled speed.

He rushed through the darkness which seemed to grow thicker the closer he got to the rising pillar of negative ki. His skin crawled and his heart beat increased. The torrent of negative energy held something far beyond his comprehension and his ability to fight. The Kaioshin were his objective and he used that to steady himself while the dark pulses grew in frequency and power.

The fox jolted left then right along the airways, his ki sense blinded by the dark energy.' _I am a sitting duck if I cannot keep moving. There is nothing that I can feel but the negative ki. My sense of direction is the only thing that I can trust,_ ' he lowered his head continuing to move along the shadows impacting the ground several times to get further momentum and perspective.

A scythe flew by his head, a figure leaning against it casually with arms crossed." So, you're their last hope?" the spiky haired Demon asked jetting through the black smog while keeping pace with Liquiir.

"A Demon?" Liquiir's eyes broadened his speed slowly to expect a fight.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I have another soul to reap before I deal with you," Shroom shrugged casually following along the path casually leaning against his sword." I will let you in on a little secret though. Those two, they're going to die. So, perhaps you should stop thinking about them and get to where you're going," Shroom pointed his right hand to the direction where Beerus and Yato were fighting.

"I refuse to believe that," Liquiir grunted continuing along suspicious of the Demon God.' _He's so casual just floating there. What exactly is he?_ ' Liquiir growled watching Shroom move carefully.

Shroom shrugged." Figures you would, look get going okay. I can change my mind anytime I want and pluck that soul right from your body."

"Then, why not do it?" Liquiir growled lowering his head, eighth tail splitting into the ninth. His body increasing in speed yet again.

"Because, I'm the Demon God's Executioner and I only kill who I am told to. I just want to see what we're up against up close, all the talk has been about Jiren and Son Goku, you guys must be really low on the totem pole," he shrugged playfully while Liquiir lowered his head.

' _Yato, pardon me using some of your energy for something like this,_ ' Liquiir's right hand filled with a small sphere of purple energy." That may be true, but what would happen to those plans if you were to die here?" Liquiir inquired keeping the marble-sized blast hidden.

"Hah, like you could do that," Shroom shrugged continuing along his flight path uncaring of his vastly outclassed opponent.

"Hakai!" Liquiir flicked the sphere at Shroom.

It was diced into a thousand individual points of light faster that Liquiir could see, each particle shredding the darkness before being swallowed again." Like I said, you can't do that," Shroom said from the other side of Liquiir, a few locks of orange hair falling from in front of the Fox's eyes.

' _Uh, I couldn't even...who is this? And why is he letting me continue?_ ' Liquiir growled looking at Shroom in shock.

"Taking my kindness for foolishness if a bad move, I just wanna get things done. This whole taking over the Universes has gone on for waaay too long, so go where you're going and get this part over with. Then, I can kill who I was tasked with. Then, everyone else," Shroom casually smiled, his glee at the prospect of killing someone showing.

' _H-he's insane,_ ' Liquiir lowered his head, his speed increasing to the point where he streamed past Shroom.

"Thanks for that, I've been bored for a while. I'll make sure to take your soul quickly," Shroom smiled keeping his back against the scythe." Oh, what you're looking for is over there by the way," Shroom smirked waving before vanishing in a dark flash of light.

' _That was all honesty? He casually talked about taking the souls of some unfortunate person and how most of us are just ants before him. These Demon Gods grow even more fierce or is he perhaps on the same level as those fighting Yato and Beerus?_ ' Liquiir realized the true danger the Gods of Destruction had gotten into.

Liquiir then came to a stop, his yellow eyes finding eleven spheres of crimson floating above the darkened ground.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Several hundred miles away from West City, where the populace had been evacuated to. Dozens, no hundreds, of expansive Capsule Homes were thrown all over the place, a perimeter fence being thrown up for protection around the entire thing. Thousands of energies were present with the expanse, but there were several that sat above the riffraff of the normal population and that was where a conversation about the happenings were going on.

"Well, I'm glad you got outta there," Launch's blonde haired self-spoke in her distinct way, blonde hair whipping in front of her green eyes. Her gloved hands were placed over her hips and she shook her head." Chiatzu really did all of this on his own, he and Tien, what a guy," she smirked looking off to the side with a cherishing smile on her face.

"But Tien's energy disappeared so long ago, he died," Marron sighed while poking a finger into little Daikon's cheek. The baby smiled while the gesture, his blue eyes peering over his mother's shoulder to make out an outline.

"Gehah! Dada!" the quarter Saiyan child shouted pawing at the air, his simple babble making his mother smile.

Marron smirked reaching down poking him in the cheek again." I miss your dada, too. We'll find a way to bring him back as soon as we win," she smiled nodding her head while cooing the child.

Launch looked over at Marron with a cherishing smile, her green eyes picking up on the outline as well." Wait, seriously?" she muttered reaching up to her eyes to adjust a few graying streaks of blonde from in front of her eyes.

"Is there something wrong Launch?" Marron asked cocking her head to the side.

Launch rubbed her eyes and shook her head." I think my eyes are playin' tricks on me," she gawked while a pair of hands reached over and rested on Marron's shoulders.

"No mom, no tricks. I'm here for real," Rote said with a relieved smile, his black hair shifting in front of his eyes momentarily as he cocked his head.' _The cost though, I'm still not sure of,_ ' Rote sighed shaking his head as Marron's head turned upright.

"Rote!" she blushed while tears formed across her eyes. Instinctively she swept from the chair and wrapped her arms around the tall Saiyan hybrid in a borderline tackle.

The son of Raditz stumbled back with a smirk." Hey, Marron, these past few days have gone by like years for me. Glad to see you're doing well," Rote smiled pulling her close to his chest.' _I'm glad everyone is safe. Omega Shenron was so close to destroying everything that anyone making it out okay was a hard thought,_ ' the hero noted while she sobbed.

"You have no idea, a lot of crazy things had happened," she stuttered keeping her forehead pressed into his chest." Bulma got taken away, and Goku and Vegeta...they just..." she murmured trying to gather her thoughts.

Rote let out a breath and nodded." I know. It'll be okay, though, I'm here."

In his view a medium sized green being came walking by accompanied by a rotund black genie and the wife of his eldest cousin." Videl, you need to be more careful. My healing magic is great, but your arm was really smashed," Dende sighed walking along with his staff.

Videl scratched the back of her head." Tell that to Great Saiyaman Two, this has nothing to do with me," she replied the watch along her right wrist gleaming as she did so.

"You said that already, she couldn't sit back while all of that nonsense was going down," the Guardian of Earth sighed shaking his head while his staff graced the ground.

"I just don't understand why you keep this duality up," Popo said calmly his hands folding behind his back patiently.

Videl shook her head." I've already got enough attention being Mister Satan's daughter. Being a public superhero would make that fame skyrocket."

"I assume so," the Namekian shook his head, a familiar voice catching his ears.

"So, that's where you got off to Dende," Rote waved while clinging closely to Marron.

"R-Rote?" Dende's eyes widened and he paused his conversation with Videl.

"In the flesh, I figured you would go around healing everyone. Speaking of that, the guys back at West City could use a third healer. Katas and Uub are pretty worn out," Rote gestured to the smoldering distance.

Dende reached up and scratched the back of his head." I guess I should, huh. Videl, you're healthy now, right?" the Namekian mage inquired raising his brow to her.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she nodded giving her father's trademarked smile.

"Okay then, I'll be going," Dende's feet left the ground and he tore off in a white stream of light.

* * *

Jiren was the first to be successfully healing, his rippling muscles bulking powerfully." I appreciate this. Your help against Omega Shenron was one of the reasons that we overcame his energy attack," the Pride Trooper captain sighed lowering his head.

Uub scratched the back of his head, injuries on his body regenerating to perfect health." No, it was everyone else. I was busy fighting Moro, and I'm not quite finished with him yet," the mohawked warrior said.

"But first you're going to keep healing us, right?" Caulifla huffed from her back having split from Keru.

"Well, that's the plan," Uub added in.

A burned and bloodied white hand clutched the edge of the crater, pulling an equally charred body from the rubble." Then, can you skip a few people for me?" Frost flopped down onto his belly, battered from his encounter with Cooler.

"Frost?" Cabba pressed up from being healed by Katas taking footsteps toward the Arcosian.

"Cabba, glad you made it through that too," Frost looked up his right hand being accepted by the Saiyan.

"It wasn't easy, and I guess you didn't have an easy time either," Cabba said to his rival picking him up over his shoulder.

Frost chuckled; his tired feet unable to plant against the ground." You could say that," he said while Cabba gingerly dragged him from the crater's lip to the group of warriors to be healed.

"Could you spare some healing for an old man too?" Krillin's voice cut through the air as he limped toward the party." You guys were way ahead of me during all of that," he snickered falling forward where Hit placed a hand against his chest.

"Nonsense, you helped create the opening by dealing with Sidra," Katas remarked starting toward the human." Your choice there was the decider in my course of action to intervene."

"Heh, thanks for that I guess," Krillin stumbled back knowing Katas would be healing him soon.

Trunks looked to Hit, who returned his hands to his pockets." Hey, Hit, how'd you get strong enough to beat Omega like that? Everything we had barely phased the guy and you beat him around easily," the lavender haired warrior remarked.

Hit let out a breath staring at Jiren." I had fought a being you knew as Cell in the initial invasion of Universe Six by the Demon Realm. I beat him after a long struggle where my Time Leap was pressed further. And then, I decided to engage with the Demon Realm outright," the purple skinned alien said calmly his red eyes closing as he let out a breath.

Jiren looked at him with a degree of respect." And there I was sure to die, that's why I told Champa to send all of you here," he looked to Cabba and Frost, then to Keru and Caulifla." But I didn't die. I got the attention of their leader, his power was astronomic, but I was sure that I had time to get away. He however did not. I was attacked at the same time my time limit expired," Hit mentioned.

"It was agony, until a pair of orange points of light, like eyes, appeared behind me and dragged me to a bizarre place. For what or why, I have no clue, but when my wounds were healed. My power had increased or rather my Time Leap had been improved, dramatically. And against Omega that improvement was the edge that I needed. He had no clue of my abilities and his power was not focused enough to break through," Hit explained to the group.

' _Orange points of light? Like those that moved me out of Aniraza's attack and into Universe Seven,_ ' Jiren noted mentally.

Trunks tried to stand, but he was too tender." Not sure I got all of that, but whatever saved you saved our skin too."

"Big time," Goten added feeling his wounds close.

Dende's brown boots touched down onto the broken ground and he looked over the group." Sorry, I was busy elsewhere, but does anyone need to be healed?" the Guardian of Earth inquired walking forward.

"Me!" Caulifla, Keru, Bra and Pan, raised their hands simultaneously. Their eyes meeting before turning to the Namekian mage.

"Don't worry, you four are close enough that you don't have to push and shove," Dende laughed walking forward.' _I've heard the heat behind those words before. Raditz, Goku, Vegeta, Turles and then again with their children,_ ' Dende smiled looking at the quartet of Saiyan rivals with a jovial chuckle.

Uub looked to Dende and nodded." Do you and Katas have things under control here?" the pupil of Son Gohan asked the Earth's Guardian.

"Of course, you have to go to Moro again, right?" Earth Guardian inquired having picked it up with his Namekian hearing.

"Yes," Uub nodded pink aura exploding to light.

Dende nodded." Go ahead Uub."

"Thanks," Uub placed his index and middle fingers to his brow. A zipping sound followed and his disappeared in an instant.

"Moro?" Hit asked raising a brow, his right and left hands swaying in the tattered pockets of his waistcoat.

"I don't quite understand it myself, but apparently he is some form of planet eater. He takes life energy and converts it to a food source," Dende explained while his warm magic washed over the four Saiyans females on the ground.

"Are you sure he should be going alone then?" pragmatic and knowing of Demon treachery Hit inquired.

Before Dende could reply Son Goten spoke up." He's fine on his own, that guy could barely touch Uub. You'd be surprised how much stronger he has gotten since the Tournament of Power."

Hit looked to the distance where Uub had peered.' _Is that so? Looking at his masters improving his skill set must come with the territory,_ ' the thousand year assassin mentally noted while patiently waiting for everyone to heal." Interesting," Hit noted.' _Speaking of those masters, where are they? Surely, Omega couldn't have killed them,_ ' he paused cupping his chin skeptic of the Dragon's claims and those of the assembled heroes.

* * *

Uub appeared in front of the metallic box he had the planet eater trapped within, the goat laying within red eyes leering at the human." Dai Kaioshin. I swear I will kill you. That is a promise ten million years in the making!" he roared as the human approached.

"Moro, it's over. There is nothing left for you to prove, I felt your magic disappear and your power level plummeted, call it quits," Uub squatted in front of the prison looking Moro in the eyes.

"Never, I refuse to be embarrassed again!" the goat growled lashing out in the confines. Nothing came of it outside of a jangling of the prison.

Uub stood up straight and shook his head." I figured that would be your answer," the metal disappeared as Uub stepped back." So, come on and we can finally settle this," he entered the Turtle Stance.

Moro pressed up to his feet weakly, his senses knowing the gap." Then, die!" he charged throwing his right hand forward aiming for Uub's abdomen for a jabbing strike.

He passed through an afterimage where a blue sphere was pressed into his side." I tried Moro, to spare you this. Despite everyone you killed, you weren't a threat anymore, but you chose this path," he shouted pressing the Kamehameha further." KAMEHAMEHAAA!" blue light swallowed Moro's body the reincarnated Majin Buu letting loose his most fearsome beam.

Moro's body was lifted from the ground in the attack where he was pushed toward the horizon. The heat of the ki shredded parts of his body away immediately leaving a stream of ashen black spheres that disappeared in the attack. His blunt toothed mouth opened wide while his red eyes bulged in confusion and pain. The Dai Kaioshin was present in Uub, but Moro saw something so much more. A Primal Evil converted to good, a machination of a cruel wizard that was destined for so much more. Heroism reincarnated from the depths of chaotic villainy.

"Saganbo, this is where I leave things for you. Carry out the task that I presented to you!" Moro's last words were swallowed in the void of the Kamehameha as it twisted off of the Earth's surface.

His body turned to nothing in the attack in that next moment, his voice raising in pain before disappearing.

"Sorry, Goku, Gohan, I tried to spare him, but he was too evil," the brown skinned warrior apologized while lowering his hands.' I have to get back to the others though. This can't be over with just that."

* * *

 _ **Demon Realm...**_

Yato swung broadly with Sekki its edge missing the collision with Sauza's blade. That miss was crucial though as the broadsword slashed through the air with a red line tracking its trajectory.

That trajectory? Across Yato's right bicep, the same arm where he was currently wielding his sword. Blood sprayed out in a crimson ring from the point of collision and the sword went flying into the air. The severe arm was flung across the rocky hellscape falling among the debris while Sauza grinned. Yato though gasped in pain before letting out an earsplitting scream.

"GRAAAAHH! My arm! You just cut off my arm!" he roared as blood rushed from the stump, his maimed eyes pilling tears down his face in the process. His steady feet fell backward as he waddled back in pain. There was no sense of reason coming from him in that pained moment, the instinctual desire that all beings had to avoid pain being overwhelming in every facet.

Blood rushed down from his arm and the other wounds that covered his body as the scream continued, his sword rotating in the air like a windmill. Sauza spun his sword around and pushed forth, attempting another slash." This one is going to be for your head! It's been fun God of Destruction, but I have owned this performance!" his sword carved through the head of a liquid image, a cascading field of blue-silver flames being snuffed on in the process.

Yato's head was cast down and his mouth now held the hilt of his legendary sword. Blue-silver smoke exploded outward in a flaming aura that sent the rocks and debris along the battlefield into the air crazily. He turned his head keeping the blade in his mouth." What? You dodged? Where did you ever find the power to do that? You're on death's door!" Sauza growled throwing himself forward with his blade sweeping out at a rapid rate.

'Tink! tink! tack! Clink! Clack!' the sword strikes were met by Sekki as Yato's head moved around quickly. each elaborate movement splayed out in afterimages, the rapid movement of the Hakaishin proving equal to Sauza. The finishing strike coming as Yato swung Sekki around into Sauza's blade with such force that it hurled the short Demon God several dozen feet away in a skidding streak.

Yato charged forth at a rapid rate, his frame leaving small spheres of light that rocketed into the air. His sword slashed down with the craning of his neck. It met Sauza's upturned blade and sent a sickle of air across the landscape turning rock into powder and darkness into light. His next swing was full turn around that brought the sword about into Sauza's blade again for another feverish clash.

They traced through the landscape cycling huge portions of the land with a barrage of brilliant light streaks. Yato's bloodied frame seemed as capable as Sauza, despite their states being completely different. There was no stopping either as they released hell onto one another with fervor. Thunder ripped from the horizon where Beerus was battling Gravy but upon reaching them it split into silence with the clashing of blades.

Yato appeared on the ground and brought his head around creating a crescent of silver light that flashed up to meet an opposing crescent from the reappearing Sauza. Their weapons met in a flashing of ki that spread out. Two gouges were ripped across the surface and sky of the Demon Realm casting the looming darkness away and leaving the area momentarily free of the miasma that had risen from the torrent.

Quickly though, it folded back into the scene of the clash yet neither noticed as they were off again. Blade flashes lit this restored miasma in brief flashes of excellence. Yato parrying a sword strike and then twisting counterclockwise to meet another. Then, they were swallowed before they reappeared and Yato dodged another sword strike aiming for Sauza's head, missing narrowly as the diminutive Demon dodged away.

The Demon God spiked in through one cloud of darkness pushing Yato out from another, their sword's meeting fervently. Yato's right foot pushing the broadsword away and his left arm swiped out to meet Sauza's face. It was narrowly avoided by the Demon God and countered with a short kick attempt. Yato though turned through it like nothing, the world moving in slow motion as the move missed.

The Hakaishin then swung his blade forth where it was quickly countered by Sauza's own strike. The Demon God was flung away by the collision where his boots met the ground.' How insane, he is losing blood at an alarming rate, but somehow, he is battling on with more efficacy than he had prior. I wonder...' he ground his teeth as Yato spun free from the air, blade being ripped down.

'TINK!' their weapons slipped into one another and Hakaishin bared down on the Demon God.

Sauza's feet dug into the ground as he looked closely at the bloodied Yato. Instantly he noticed the gray outline to each hair the Destroyer possessed and the faint glimmer that emitted from his maimed eyes.' _Ridiculous, he can use Ultra Instinct! Hardly a fair move on his end! Not to mention it upstages my performance!_ ' Sauza growled pushing the downward pressure of the blade back with a flick of his wrist.

"Let me see you avoid this!" the gem within Sauza's sword glowed as he disappeared. Red lines flashed across Yato's body the ground at his feet turning into mince while Sauza appeared behind him." One Thousand Cutting Slashes!" he shouted the number of red lines quadrupling to continue surrounding the God of Destruction as if space could not keep up with the movement.

The air around Yato's frame showed a silver star meeting each of the slashes. Burst of wind fired off in a continuous stream as the Hakaishin's afterimages played out it neck craning sword swing to meet and counter the slashing attacks of the Demon God. Blood rushed down the battered Hakaishin's face as the last slash shot off to the side, his previous wounds plaguing him.

Sauza twisted at this sight and realizing his blade now bore tiny scrapes where Yato had met it on the initial attempt." Gah, you insolent!" Sauza brought his blade high into the air. A gleaming crimson flashed over the edge of the sword and he attempted to bring it down when Yato suddenly stopped standing upright.

The single armed God of Destruction lost the glow of Ultra Instinct as soon as he had obtained it. His mouth held sword spiked straight into the ground as he fell to the ground. Blood ran from the side of his mouth while heavy breaths rapidly escaped alongside the bloody spittle. His fortified power collapsing under the strain of combat to this point.

"Hahaha! I knew there was no way you could hold out, allow me to finish this properly!" Sauza spun his sword through the air creating a ring of red light above his head. It expanded outward to form a twisting tornado that floated above his head." TRICK OF TORNA-" he was cut off as a pillar of rainbow colored light descended from the darkened heavens.

The heel of a black shoe followed this, crashing into Sauza's nose to hurl him through the air crazily with it.

The ground shredded away as he was flung across the landscape, bouncing several times in the process.

"You'll be okay Yato, we're here now," a pink haired woman said with relief, her hands cradling the downed warrior's head.

"Tha-Thalia? What are you-" Yato managed to mutter his blood stained lips shaking and quivering." Did-did Liquiir-" he asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it, you'll figure it out after you're better. We're going," she teleported away with him in tow.

"W-who dares to interfere?" Sauza grunted pushing up to his feet, blood running down from his nose.

"Yo," the attacker raised his right hand as if to salute. His green eyes shimmered with a seriousness as they narrowed on the Demon God, the sword within his grasp diminutive by the standards of those used thus far." Long time no see, to do that to little Yato though, heh, you're really something."

"Traitorous swine," Sauza growled stepping forth." You do not know how long I've waiting for this day," he continued to approach his attack with violence on his mind." Meliodas," he charged the blonde haired Hakaishin of the Second Universe with fervor.

The God of Destruction poised himself and waited, green eyes darting momentarily to the spot where the black pillar rose before turning back to Sauza." I'll kill you!" Sauza brought his blade down.

Universe Two's current Hakaishin twisted on his heels and spun his blade around." Come and try it," he snickered watching as several black stars sprung from the horizon.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

The hammer intending to crush into Beerus' lightning caged frame came to a stop several feet in front of the shocked and retired God of Destruction. A pair of black wings sprawled out from the point of impact casting black feather's through the air.

Beerus slid back with the force as the holder of the attack kept moving away. The feathered black wings flapped to a stop casting the cat free of the lightning that poured down upon the retired Hakaishin.

Beerus' mouth spilled blood forth as the lightning came to a sudden stop. His right and left hands balled to steady himself while he dropped from the sky." Gah, no way, what are you doing here?" the cat questioned crashing back first against the ground with a skip.

This was Corvus, the Apothecary, the mightiest of Universe Ten's fighters." Hello, Pharaoh, it has been a long, long time since you and I last met. Do not worry, from this point onward, I will be the opponent to this Demon God," Universe Ten's God of Destruction spoke, his talon-like feet clenching.

"Didn't really answer my question, but hey, I'll take your kindness," Beerus huffed falling flat on his back with a heaving sensation rising through his chest. His amber eyes shaking while attempting to close.

"The answer to that question is simple then: Liquiir succeeded, you can thank your replacement for so kindly sending me in this direction. I wanted to face the one capable of beating the God of Destruction that stood so far above me," Corvus grinned along he beak-like features.

' _Turles you bastard, Whis must have spilled the beans on all of my accomplishments among the Gods, huh?_ ' Beerus laughed to himself as the hammer in Corvus' hand was shot back to the appearing Gravy." If you're here then, everyone else can come and wrap this up?" the retired Hakaishin asked with heavy breaths.

"I would hope so, we are the Gods of Destruction," Corvus replied casually as Gravy brought his hammer upon his shoulder.

"Another one to get in the way, this will be over quickly!" the legless Demon God rocketed forward, hammer swinging.

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

Longan slammed another behemoth, reminiscent of Janemba's first stage to the ground. blood poured from the strongest in Universe One's battered body as two more juggernauts of the same size came crashing in from either side. His hair bobbed upward, and he ground his teeth, right and left hands being thrown out simultaneously.' _Gah, where the hell do, they keep coming from? That makes three dozen,_ ' he growled as their flabby bellies crashed into his hands and their mass was repelled by the force.

Then, a blade shot by the side of his face. Blood sprayed free as from the downed bodies of two dozen Demons, stronger Janemba-like Demons rose bearing weapons that appeared out of thin air." Bastards!" Longan shouted releasing his aura.

Turquoise ki exploded across the entire planet and beyond. Mountains were pulled free from their moorings and trees were turned to bands of ashes that were sprayed out into space. Thunder and lightning burned through the air before being deafened by the continual outpouring of the strongest's ki, his knees waved in that moment and he dropped to his knees.

"Huh, huh, huh, how many times have I had to do that today? A Universe wide attack on those Demons?" he huffed, hand clutching at the dust to the point where it turned into diamond. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and he stuttered looking upward as a sword pointed at the tip of his nose.

Longan stared up nervously the scars along his torso shivering with further blood." You managed to duck away into that pocket dimension, right? Damn it, you might actually have me this time," he snickered as this special Demon looked down.

He had black where the typical purple-white was on the original Janemba. His skin a deep maroon with several jutting spikes that protruded from his neck and shoulders in an imposing fashion. Veins throbbed along his hands and the sword her bore crackled with dark energy. His very presence caused the landscape to lose color and the debris to rise up like jellybeans into the air.

"Geheha!" it shouted the sword being plunged forth into Longan's forehead.

The problem being the sword as it was thrust forward was breaking away into a convoluted stream of purple particles." You've been fighting long and hard in my stead Longan, going so far by yourself to fight off an entire army of Demons on this level," a feminine tone said smugly from behind as a purple sphere pressed into the attacking Demon's forehead.

"But I will handle things from here," her silver-white hair flashed in front of the kneeling warrior, his heavy breaths shining off the red knightly armor she wore. Its golden trim reflecting the regal purple light that surrounded her body." After all, I am the God of Destruction," the Universe One Hakaishin smiled as the top half of the assailing Demon shattered in a beam of Hakai energy that pierced through the jellybeans that floated into the air.

Longan smiled resting his head in a slump." Guess that means whatever needed to be done got done," he laughed while blood fell between his teeth.

"You can say that for now, but there is something sinister coming," Bellis shook her head letting out a sigh.

Longan winced." Sure, there is. Uh, great."

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

The Kamikaze Fireballs were thrown around like nothing, their inability to transform proving detrimental to their chances of winning. Brianne de Chateau pushed up from the rubble her pink dress flapping in several places from the tears that surrounded it. Blood ran down the maiden's face falling to the ground in thick drops that splatted in little crimson stars.

"Sanka, Su, please, send me your love," she folded her hands over her chest. In front of the green haired young woman a towering Demon approached, its spiked back flexing with each step. Fanged teeth showed along its frog-like maw while a long flat tongue stuck out from its face to run along its lips. Heavy leather bands bounced along its body with each step, the sole semblance of armor it wore over somewhat traditional thief or martial artist attire.

"Hehehe, girly you need to learn a lesson, no amount of love is going to save you from the-" he paused as a flaming sphere of pink light exploded around Brianne de Chateau's body.

"Here Brianne, have my love!" Sanka shouted her hand pouring out waning blue hearts toward the female. The desperation present on her face showing the depths she was willing to go for her friend.

Yellow hearts escaped from the nearby rock, Su Roas picking herself up slowly from beneath the rubble." A-and mine too! Love cannot lose!" she smiled.

"You two are right!" Brianne's voice rose from the pink fire, the Demon stumbling back at the sight." There is nothing stronger than love! Especially not the love shared between friends!" she shouted as the two blue-green spheres on her head piece flashed.

(Cue _Metamorphose Go! Go! from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go! Go! OST_ )

"Ri-ri-ri-bri-ri-bri-" pink hearts spun out from the inside of the burning sphere of light. The frog-like being stumbled back hearing the high-pitched tone of the young woman carry through the air." Ribrianne!" she shouted as a pair of massive butterfly wings shredded through the flames, their intricate pattern glowing with a miraculous rainbow hue among a pink backing.

Then, her hands pierced through the pink sphere. A bow formed in her right hand and an arrow appeared in the left, both taking on the hue and shape of the blazing fire that they were forged from. Then, her attire shifted to reveal a flowing, blue-gray dress that blew over a pair of yellow and pink leggings. Her blue eyes glowed with a iridescent ring around their edges while her green hair flapped powerfully in the aura.

This was not the Ribrianne that they were used to seeing, nor was it Ribrianne's fabled Super state." My body may not have changed but the power of love has brought me back to an even greater power! This was something entirely new, Ribrianne: Rebirth!" she shouted striking a pose, as the bow and arrow burned away at her sides, a heart shape that released a new heart in front of her body.

"Ribrianne: Rebirth!" Sanka and Su shouted together assuming their poses weakly.

"The power of love truly overcomes all!" Su added in eyes shimmering in the blinding light of her aura.

"What in the world?!" the monster questioned stepping back in shock.' _In all of you years Susha, have you ever seen anything like this?_ ' he questioned with eyes shaking at the bizarre sight.

"Let me answer that question for you! No, because you have never felt the power of love!" Ribrianne shouted pulling her right hand back as if drawing a bow back, which returned in a flaming glory." But now, now you'll learn why you mustn't underestimate maidens! For the name of love, I punish you! BLAZING LOVE ARROW!" she shouted releasing the bow string and sending forth the attack.

From the loosened strike a burning arrow of energy appeared. It spun forth through the air like a pink rocket flung by the force of a mixing blue and yellow inferno. The ground broke away and shattered with the speed and force it carried while the dark sky overhead turned into a pinkish hue. Susha, the frog Demon, paused and eyed the attack unable to look away nor resist it.

'SHOOOM!' the arrow struck the stunned Demon's body releasing a blazing stream of fire that took on the shape of a massive heart. Within this heart shaped explosion Susha's body disappeared entirely while smaller embers of the same burning heart floated off to either side.

As the explosion waned with the Demon's presence so did Ribrianne's new power. The elaborate gown floated away in flickering embers of heart-shaped ki. Her bow snuffed out leaving pink flakes of light to descent to the ground. Her enhanced power went with the wind while she dropped backward unable to stand. After the battle they had been through Brianne de Chateau thought of the hard ground knowing it would be all that could catch her. Then...

She met two pairs of arms that were reaching out behind her, they were soft yet strong. They gradually led her to the ground while the bearers of the arms dropped to their knees, exhausted.

"We did it Brianne, that was amazing!" Su shouted gleefully her chipped glasses reflecting light as she looked down.

"Thanks to you two and the love that we share!" Brianna smiled as the cleared sky shimmered down a stream of light upon the battle field.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

"Bergamo!" Basil's shout cut through the air as the last of the good aligned Trio de Dangers rushed toward his elder brother. A spinning kick caused the air to split as it bashed into the towering blue wolf's face. A cracking burst filled the sky splitting the clouds in the hemisphere and blasting the giant wolf to the ground.

Bergamo's head and body carved through the landscape as the Kicker touched down on a fallen building. Debris crashed atop the large wolf leaving a plume of smoke to fly into the air. When Bergamo's slide came to a stop a building fell on his gigantic frame, the debris piling high atop him. That impact showed something that relieved the red wolf, his brother's frame shrinking showing a loss of consciousness finally.

"Lavender, I-I did it, big brother has been beaten," Basil laughed manically to the sky, his frame collapsing backward heavily.

'Tac, tack,' footsteps coming from the sky, two pairs of them, caught the wolf's attention.

' _Really, in a moment like this?_ ' he winced pressing up to turn around. Two winged creatures stared back at him manically their mouths hanging open broadly while slowly inching forth.

Then, they were no longer standing there. Their bodies were torn apart from three different angles in a quickness of movements before dissolving entirely in the ki that did so. A wolf-like frame stood in between where they had been.

Her body clothed in Egyptian inspired attire with a thin flat collar dangling around her neck." Lady Drows," Basil muttered looking to the God of Destruction, who's hands had been tied.

"Roh returned to Universe Nine by some miracle. I can face the Demon Realm now," the Goddess of Destruction smirked folding her arms over her chest.

* * *

 ** _With Liquiir..._**

' _They're free!_ ' the fox thought lowering his hand.

"I needed you to do that," Shroom hovered by with his scythe supporting his back. His red eyes looked over at Liquiir as the fox stood where the trapped Kaioshin had been." Like I said, I had a target to reap and I couldn't do that until you guys freed the Kaioshin, because he couldn't get involved," the Demon God smirked.

Liquiir's fur bristled and he turned his amber eyes to the Demon God.' _There is still no chance of victory against him,_ ' the foxlike alien grunted." Then, who is this target? It seems counter intuitive to let us have the one bargaining chip you had to keep the Gods of Destruction at bay," Liquiir paused tensing as if preparing to shoot away at any moment.

Shroom brought his scythe over his shoulder." Eh, you shouldn't worry about it too much. After all, you'll have your own life to worry about now that you gave the other Demon Gods their cue to get to action," he walked away as Liquiir looked up.

Dark stars flew from around the torrent of negative ki in a menacing matter." Those energies, you have to be kidding me," Liquiir growled.

"Nope, just fact. Putine, Towa, Mira, have all been waiting for this same cue. Our lord Mechikabura planned for this to happen after all," Shroom commented before disappearing in a blink.

Liquiir lowered his head and shot along the flight path of the negative energies." Well, he didn't plan for our resistance," Liquiir shot away powerfully.' _Who is he targeting? And why was he so nonchalant about everything?_ ' the fox grunted mentally continuing to flee across the Demon Realm.

* * *

 _Teetering on the brink of destruction Beerus and Yato are saved in the nick of time by Liquiir's actions! Elsewhere Shroom informs Liquiir of the error of such actions. But what is the next plan of the Demon Realm? Who is Shroom's target? And what fierceness does Mechikabura pose now that the plan is advancing to this next stage? Conflict is sure to continue, stay tuned..._

 _(Sorry Zyr0TruthCanExist I just slid back into being busy college student, I screwed up. Thanks for the review!)_

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week's chapter I hope you enjoyed. Have a safe one everybody,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 ** _Somewhere..._**

He felt warm, comfortably warm, a strange feeling to say the least when compared to the sheer agony he had felt mere moments before. His black eyes opened and he sat up, pain should have raced through his core though in this moment is did not." What? Where am I?" his voice carried out with an echo while his blurry vision began to clear of any spots that had plagued it.

A gruff tone soon replied." I was wondering the same thing. How did I end up here? This doesn't look like the Check-In Station," the Prince of Saiyans shook his head trying to get a field on the area.

"Yeah, I have no idea either," a third, cheery but serious, voice rose palming black hair casting a shadow on the warm orange ground. His shirtless chest heaved as he looked around at the other two.

The first turned his head to the right to see the source of the two voices." Kakarot? Vegeta? What are the two of you doing here? The last thing I remember I was way out from you two," Raditz shook his head long hair bouncing side to side.

"We were fighting Omega Shenron," Goku answered back tilting his head." And you disappeared a few days before that."

Vegeta cleared his throat." I thought we were dead Kakarot, but without the Check-In Station that can't be true," Vegeta clenched his fists.

"Does that mean you lost against Omega?" Raditz asked pulling up to a single kneed position attempting to stand.

Goku nodded." Yeah, he was way stronger this time. Those Demons somehow brought him back too."

"Odd, Towa and Mirra were stronger than the past too," the long haired Saiyan mentioned pushing up to his feet.

He stumbled and found Goku quickly hopping up to his side." Hey, you're not quite in shape to do that," Goku muttered falling to his knees beside Raditz.

"Haha, and neither are you Kakarot, but that isn't stopping either of us," Raditz pushed up to his feet again bringing Goku up with him.

"Guess not," the Saiyan raised on Earth smiled as Vegeta stood too.

Vegeta looked around carefully." Any clue where we are you two?" he inquired.

The expanse surrounding them was a warm yellow shade that pulsated from every direction. There was no topography to speak of merely a plane that extended out to the horizon and beyond it and a sky that seemed to reach equally as far into infinity. The light pulsating from the ground was all they had to see as they place was vacant outside of that.

"It took the three of you long enough," a voice cut through the air catching all of their attention." I went searching through this place when I was pulled here. I'm just glad I got to get the news out."

"T-Turles?" Raditz shook his head eyeing across the glowing yellow void to his second sibling.

The God of Destruction looked back, his brown tail waving while his palm black hair shifted." Who else would it be? Kakarot is right beside you, and from the looks of things he barely made it out of Omega Shenron's attack."

Vegeta looked to the Hakaishin and snickered." Did you do this?" he asked his rival balling his fists.

"No, like I said, I was pulled here like the three of you. I'd much rather be in the Demon Realm where all of the action's currently going down, but here I am," Turles pointed out.

"Demon Realm? What's happening there? Is everyone else safe on the Earth?" Raditz asked hastily while stepping toward his brother.

Turles shrugged the flat collar across his chest and shoulders waving with the motion." They were when I left, including Launch and Chi-Chi. They still haven't found Bulma yet though."

"Grr," Vegeta growled looking aside." Then, who brought us here if you got sucked in?"

"How would I know? I may be the only one brought here consciously, but I didn't see anyone."

Then, a spire of white energy exploded in front of them." The person that brought you here would be me," a voice emerged from the pillar catching all four warriors off guard. The tone was feminine and familiar, but the form that rested within the light was not.

A being of pure white ethereal energy stood there with arms folded over her chest, two glowing spheres of purple resting where her eyes should have been. A pressure washed off her body an authority that seemed lofty and important.

"Do we know you?" Raditz looked at her with confusion, his arms tensing as his feet shifted.

She smiled, or at least the light around her mouth bent, before she spoke." The four of you do and perhaps you have even fought my colleagues. Vegeta should especially know me though as he was the first person to best me in combat," she looked to the Saiyan Elite. The familiarity in her voice striking the Prince of Saiyans.

"Sorry, no clue what that means. You look like nothing I've fought before," the flame haired Elite spoke honestly while folding his arms over his chest.' _Is this another trick of the Demon Realm? It might be,_ ' he was suspicious while staring at the figure.

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember who you are too," Goku placed his hands on his hips and turned his head to the side." We don't fight pillars of light too often."

Turles cupped his chin." I'm clueless too, I can't match a face to your voice," the God of Destruction mentioned as a wind blew through his undershirt.

The figure shook her head again, resplendent frame of white dulling in color. She then sighed." This form must seem foreign. I forgot that I brought you to this plane rather than another Universe," she commented dulling further.

Fair, almost milky, white skin became apparent around her arms and legs while a white gi top pushed free from her torso. Black bicycling shorts appeared beneath her tunic while her hands were wrapped with black gloves. Her purple eyes took on the form of irises in visible eye joints while a pair of black boots wrapped around her feet. White hair blew behind her head and she leaned to the side with a smile.

"Does this perhaps look a bit more familiar to you?" Gywn of Universe Twelve asked the group of Saiyans keeping her head turned to the side.

"You?" Vegeta paused his ki sense registering her power again.

"From the Tournament of Power?" Son Goku asked.

"One of the Four Agents of Destruction," Raditz added in equally gobsmacked.

"Now, to answer the questions I am sure are about to be raised."

* * *

 _Saved by Universe Twelve? For what cause?_


	45. Chapter 45

"Now, to answer the questions I am sure to have," Gywn sighed looking down at the four Saiyans.

Goku nodded." Yeah, we have a few," the palm haired Saiyan chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Well, let me start at the most obvious. How the two of you survived Omega Shenron's energy blast," she looked to Goku and Vegeta, who bore the clothing damage from their clash with the Shadow Dragon but nothing more." And that answer is simple: The King tasked me with saving the two of you and I obliged. In the moments, before oblivion I brought you to this place and healed your wounds, though it took you longer than I expected for you to regain consciousness," Gywn spoke adjusting her white hair carefully.

"Sensible, but why did the King not interfere if he knew it was Omega Shenron?" Vegeta asked cupping his chin. The deity had been quick to step in against the Grand Priest when the time came, what made this situation different.

"He chose not to. I cannot really explain his thoughts, because they exceed my rank," Gywn answered back honestly while shrugging.

"If that's how Kakarot and Vegeta got here, then were you the one that appeared to me in the prison that Towa trapped me?" Raditz asked folding his toned arms over his chest with a brow raised.

"Prison? No, I did pull you out of that dimension, but I had not interacted with you prior to that moment," she replied shaking her head.

' _Then, who was that?_ ' Raditz thought.

Turles snickered." When I got the message out to the other Gods of Destruction you must have brought me to this place too," the Universe Seven God of Destruction mentioned calmly considering his snickering.

"That's right, but it isn't just to get you four out of trouble. It is to make sure you are ready for what is going to be coming," Gywn sighed lowering her head and shaking it.

"Well, don't leave us on bated breath," Vegeta remarked calmly.' _What was that form she had earlier? I couldn't make out her power whatsoever,_ ' he noted calmly.

"Mechikabura," the Agent of Destruction spoke simply, but a bitter chill filled the air. All four Saiyans felt their skin raise in goosebumps and their hands clench in a defensive reply." A being of the purest unadulterated evil. A despotic tyrant that wishes to end the free will of all but the Demons across all realities and timelines," Gywn continued.

"He sounds like a pretty bad guy then, guess that means the King the four of us to go and fight him," Goku punched the inside of his palm strongly, black hair bobbing.

Gywn smiled.' _No matter the reality you are the same, aren't you Son Goku? I've seen so many after all,_ ' she thought before clearing her throat." That is the reason you are here after all, though I can assure you that Mechikabura will be like nothing you have faced before."

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Hakaishin and Demons?! Incarnate Awakens!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Twenty One_**

* * *

Gravy brought the hammer forth into Corvus' frame with a thunderous crash. The avian Hakaishin took the strike against his crossed arms and found an agonizing sensation of lightning surge through his body. The Demon Realm crackled and boomed with electricity while the God of Destruction was pulled from his position in the air and thrown back with a burst.

Corvus pulled to a stop and looked where Gravy had been. The Demon God was no longer there.' _What speed, how though? With his size such movements should be-_ ' he was cut off, the air to his side filling with thousands of crackling sparks." Geh!" his left arm raised, the feathers there billowed wildly as the hammer strike was rammed directly into him.

'THUNK!' rings of pressure exploded out from the epicenter of the attack, Corvus' body folding around the hammer's head. black feathers were strewn through the air crazily before a lance of air pierced through the other side of his frame. With a squawk the bird-like deity was thrown away the ground beneath him breaking apart rapidly as the sky filled with streams of electricity.

"THUNDER KING'S LIGHTNING HAMMER!" Gravy roared the bolts of lightning converging upon the Hakaishin viciously. the twisted directly into the bird's frame spinning deep into his core and thrusting the bird to the ground. A billow of lightning shredded upward before doubling back down into the winged deity's body. The fractures ground grew further apart as the effects shook the Demon Realm.

Black feathers blasted up from the pit shedding the discharge of the electricity and burning away in the process. Standing at the bottom with wings flailed out to either side was Corvus, his raised left arm shaking from withstanding the hammer." So, that's the power of a Demon God. I can finally grasp that strength for myself now," Corvus huffed his left hand clenching into a fist.

Gravy's frame flickered in front of him with a spark of lightning." Haha, as if that is my full power!" the head of the hammer smashed into Corvus' chin, spikes of land shredding up from the gravity of the blow. Lightning shredded up from the ground with the blow breaking in the air over Corvus as his body projected from the ground crazily.

Black wings spread he tried to come to a stop and the Demon God hammered him in the stomach. Beak agape the avian entity teared up discharge from the mythical weapon surging through his body." That is just the start!" Gravy blurred through Corvus to appear behind with another hammer strike directed into the back of the Hakaishin's head.

The collision released a gigantic stream of electricity. Corvus' body craved face down against the ground as the thunderous 'THONK!' rang through the air. Rocks exploded upon contact and the bird-like being was swallowed by the all-encompassing field of electric energy. Gravy's strike radiated out with rings of force felt through dimensional boundaries. Sick glee played on the Demon God's face, a final bolt of lightning striking from the sky to cut off the gigantic wave, pinning Corvus to the ground in the process.

Corvus' hands planted against the ground, blood visibly coming from his mouth in thin crimson drops." Keh, keek, keh," his huffed in pain eyes shaking and wavering under the immensity of the electricity that had run over his body.' _How did Beerus sustain himself in combat for so long? It took a few strikes from that hammer to leave me in this state,_ ' sweating he looked up where Gravy's legless form had reappeared.

"No matter the species, birds are fragile creatures! You lack the robust nature to withstand my full might!" Gravy's words filled the air with a string of lightning that rained down as his hammer swung forth at Corvus.

Corvus' arms crossed to handle the hammer blow while his body was flung into the air. The chains of lightning bolts shredded down from the sky blasting into his body repeatedly while throwing the God of Destruction into further peril. Gravy grinned while hovering over the ground, his lightning strikes doing the work for him. Corvus' black feathers shredded off in long streams before a huge plume of them erupted as the bird was ground by another giant flash of lightning.

Black feathers flapping Corvus returned to his feet, blood rushing down from his beak." True as that is, most species of bird cannot do this!" each feather extending from the outside of his wings garnered a flowing sphere of crackling black energy. The air around the God of Destruction buzzed while Gravy looked on in interest and boredom.

"FOUR HUMORS!" the dozens beams of black ki ripped out shredding massive trenches in the Demon Realm below even though he stood several stories above it via flight.

Gravy's arms crossed as the attack came forward violently in streams of black light.

The landscape behind Gravy was destroyed the second the blast met his flesh, despite the Demon God's shielding. Every last beam blew forward exploding into a massive sphere of black light that bored through the ground and into the air, causing winds to whip against one another in cyclonic fury. Gravy's body was swallowed among these energy beams and thrown backward at some unknown angle while the attacks tore into the Demon Realm

The last energy beams exploded blowing the sphere of gathered explosions up to three times its current size. This result sent a massive chunk of the Demon Realm flying into the air where it burned away into nothingness. Gravy's body being thrown through the debris field in the same moment while the avian Hakaishin squawked his most potent attack.

Then, the head of the hammer swiped through the air. The dark energy was shredded through by dozens of lightning bolts in the process revealing Gravy. The Demon God floated in the air with a smirk on his face and several wounds open along his muscular frame." Eh, not terrible, an attack that perhaps lives up to its title, it was humorous!" Gravy lowered his head and disappeared.

Corvus' head weaved to the side instinctively. The hammer rushed past his beak narrowly releasing a blast of lightning into space. He wrapped around and drilled his right hand into the center of the toned Demon's core. The Demon God flinched slightly, and the blow split them apart. From there Corvus looped around, his talon-like right foot forming a club that crashed into Gravy's face.

From there he looped around using his wing's for balance to bring his left knee into the hammer bearing God's chin. Gravy stumbled back and flailed his arms where a right uppercut kick soon found its mark against his chin. Purple blood flew into the air and his head knocked back, the hammer going flying free from his vise-like grip. Corvus looped and kicked out against his left foot crushing into Gravy's chin.

His next kick fired out and Gravy grabbed it around the ankle, his right hand clenching down heavily. Corvus growled in pain his free leg shooting up for a kick. Gravy swatted it aside with his free hand and yanked Corvus around. The winged Hakaishin proceeded to throw a thunderous right handed punch at his foe's core to free himself. It succeeded narrowly, as Gravy's hand loosened just enough.

The problem came in the fact that Gravy bowled forth. His right hand crushed into the thin side of the bird-like being hurling him through the air. He rotated quickly with his wings and resumed balance with his burly foe bringing a right hand down. To reply his left palm fired out knocking away the forearm of the incoming blow and leading to a strike from the bird's right leg.

Gravy grinned looping it with a backhand of his own to begin a clash with the bird. Which came instantly as they vanished among the blows. Domes of force stretched out across the sky within flurries of punches. Dazzling movements played out between each dome, hands slipping past hands to meet guards while heads weaved, and torsos flexed to slide through other attacks.

Corvus took the leading edge through the combat. His right hand struck into Gravy's face being avoided as the warrior weaved around the attack casually. The Hakaishin followed with a left hand that was swatted back by his larger opposition. His right knee surged up gunning for the squared chin of the brown skinned warrior. Gravy ducked back around it while drawing his right hand back elastically.

That elastic right hand surged out and crashed into the God of Destruction's' left hand. Corvus' arm pressed back from the impact bending at the elbow to compensate. Gravy's left hand flew up next his eyes noticing the distraction. Corvus' wings flapped and he pulled just out of range before coming down for another punch. Gravy vanished from around it crackling into the air behind the Hakaishin with a lightning snap.

An overhead ax fist bashed down between Corvus' wings while he tried to spin out of the path. His back arched and his broad black wings fanned out with a thunderous snap. Black feathers flew around and he jetted to the ground while twisting around. He looked back and Gravy continued to pour down from the sky surrounded by the lightning that he carried. Thunder boomed while he came down with a full-fledged assault in the form of a single right handed punch.

Corvus' leg shimmered forward aiming at Gravy's chin. The movement allowed the bird to avoid the strike and deliver a stiff kick to Gravy's chin. His head tipped back, and he stumbled backward. Corvus used his wings to maneuver to a favorable position where he locked eyes with Gravy, who shook off the stun of the fierce kick." Here allow me to show you why your brute force is not going to win!" the black feathers that had been knocked loose into the air suddenly collected upon Gravy's body.

"Feathers? Your means of beating me is feathers?" Gravy reached up and grabbed a handful, tearing them free where they turned to ash under the influence of his electricity." You would be better off dying than stalling with such pitiful tactics!" Gravy lowered his head and rushed forward. Several feathers being shredded from his body in the moment of speed.

"It only takes one feather," Corvus pointed his right hand forth. A black ring appearing on the back of Gravy's neck, where an oversight had left a single feather." Cure," Corvus said and Gravy's body came to a stop in front of his face, right hand mere inches away from the bird's face.

Gravy struggled with his bulked muscles attempting to move them and failing." What did you do? Why can't I move?" Gravy muttered teeth gnashing while he attempted to pull free from the entanglements.

"I froze you in place, isn't that obvious?" Corvus asked rhetorically before tapping the Demon God on the forehead. His talon let loose a brimming star of black light that flashed out into nothing the moment is touched the Demon God." And now, I am going to destroy you," Corvus pulled his right hand back opening it to place his thumb against the palm.

Gravy's red eyes darted around, he had gotten lucky stopping Beerus' usage of the technique, but as of now he was frozen.' Impossible, he managed to pull me into checkmate,' he grunted looking as Corvus' eyes leered coldly at him. Then, Gravy's crimson eyes averted from the bird, turning instead to the ground below where a smile overcame his face. A grimacing growl following the grin.

"Come my hammer!" lightning raced upward from the ground, surging forth at the command of the Demon God.

Corvus turned around and found the hammer right upon him, driving into his defenseless lower back. A thunderclap followed as lightning surged through the God of Destruction's body. Gravy's tensed arms dropped free from their restraints as he reached out and grabbed the mythical hammer." Did you not see that one coming?" returning the rhetoric of the crow-like God Gravy snickered before swinging the hammer around.

Corvus' cheek was compressed by the lightning hammer while his eyes bulged in pain. Blood left the corner of his mouth as lightning coursed through every inch of his body. Rings of pressure filled the air immediately upon contact and he shot away the echo of a thunder billow ringing in his ear along with 'THONK!' that so often accompanied the hammer's impact.

The bird smashed against the ground like a spike, his head digging a trench while his body folded over unnaturally. He rolled and came crashing to a stop with his head dug into the base of a stone formation, a thunderbolt launching free from the heavens to smash into his defenseless frame. Splintering into the ground yet again.

"Like I said, you lack the robust nature to withstand as much as Beerus! I'll kill with this!" a ring of lightning filled the air above the downed Corvus, crackling streaks of lightning running from across the Demon Realm to the single point in the sky. A grin crossed the Demon God's face as the limp Corvus could barely muster the power to catch his breath, his lack of stamina showing.

"THUNDER KING'S LIGHTNING DECREE!" the coil of lightning rained down thousands of lightning bolts onto a single point. Corvus' downed body convulsed in absolute agony, his mouth opening as the pain of the electricity shocked him to consciousness. His large black wings flapped around and thrashed whilst he attempted to stand. Feathers began to singe and burn away from his wing, their muscles flapping as he pressed forth.

The lightning bent tracking his flight upward, continuing to pelt down upon him. Gravy looked with respect, if only a trace amount, at the sheer audacity of the bird-like deity." Geh, haah! I'm not going to roll over with that frailty!" Corvus' voice shuddered and shook, blood running from his mouth. Tears streaked from his eyes while his muscles burned in the lightning.

His hands reached out and the lightning kept coming, this adrenaline rush was going to get him so far. Feathers fanned from his wings rapidly, burning away in the lightning. Muscles struggling to remain under control he charged through the apex. The Universe Ten Hakaishin, colloquially known as the Apothecary, was refusing to yield to the might of his Demon God foe.

Both hands pierced through the lightning, the palms of both sitting upon the brown-gray skinned Demon's temple." Even if it kills me, you are not going to escape from this!" black energy poured out from around Corvus' hands. Gravy's body being encompassed by a black sphere of negative energy that pushed him partially away from the electrified Hakaishin." This is the Black Death!" Corvus fell backward while the energy sphere surrounded the Demon God.

Gravy's frame stopped within the sphere while Corvus descended through the air. The black energy seemed to drain the color from the Demon God's eyes, his muscles slacking and mouth hanging out. Crackling twists of electricity twisted around the edge of the attack.' _The Black Death is a dangerous use of my energy. It will keep him from attacking and destroy him in the same move,_ ' Corvus mused about his ultimate attack while feeling numbness rushing through his body.

Within the coiling sphere the already legless Demon God stuttered while black particles began to break away from several parts of his body. His hollowed eyes being unresponsive to the Destruction released every passing second. His armor-like attire splintered away fading out with the Destroyer's ki, Corvus' winged frame smashing into the ground lifelessly below.

Gravy's legs began to disappear further while his left and right arms soon follow...until, his right hand dropped the hammer that was being held there. It struck the ground and released a beacon of black electricity into the air. His eyes snapped open within the darkness and the pain of his body's destruction caught up to him." Gah! I will not be destroyed by the likes of you!" he roared leaning his head back as further parts of his body disappeared, including his right arm to the shoulder and his left arm to the elbow.

Lighting roared down from the heavens, the black energy breaking away into a thousand shards from across his body. His hollow eyes illuminated a blasting crimson that shredded every shard with an individual flash of electric energy. Blood ran from his mouth as his partially destroyed left eye narrowed and closed, pain inching across his cheeks and face.

"Ha huh, huh, huh," he wheezed heavily, bloodied lips dripping down with the iron blood. His sole good eye looked down to find Corvus laying sprawled out on the ground, black feathers fanned across his body in a ring and his chest was no longer heaving for breath." I killed one! The God of Destruction is dead!" Gravy laughed loudly, his decimated frame shimmering with dark electricity.

"You managed to defeat one Hakaishin, and kill another, that is no small feat," a voice said from behind the battered Demon God. A long shadow cast over his body as a hand reached out from the figure." But you will not be able to defeat a third, as I am Toppo, the God of Destruction of the Eleventh Universe. Hakai!" his bushy mustache blew in the wind as a sphere of purple light pressed into the center of Gravy's back.

Gravy felt it, the instant pain of the Hakai, rushing through his body. The power when unfettered by injury and battle fatigue was immense and excruciating, the power of a Destroyer could also feel overwhelming." You're from the Eleventh Universe? Didn't we Demons burn that to the ground?" Gravy asked looking over his shoulder as his torso faded away.

"You certainly tried, but perhaps underestimating the Pride Troopers is a great flaw of you. I hope you realize that extends to Jiren in these fleeting moments," Toppo explained from beneath the hood his wore, his yellow eyes gleaming purple.

"J-Jiren? He did survive? Curse you!" Gravy roared to the sky the behemoth behind him lowering his head as purple particles filled the spot where the Demon God had been.

Toppo lowered his head, muscular arms bulging through the thick cloak he wore." I leave the rest to you my fellow Gods of Destruction. There is much to do in the Eleventh," the Hakaishin said aloud lowering his head and teleporting away with some magical transition.

* * *

Sauza shot forward, slashing away rapidly at the equally diminutive Hakaishin from the Second Universe. Their blades played against one another perfectly, a series of 'tinks' echoing through the landscape as the blond moved backward never breaking his focus. Rocks broke free from the ground and dusty clouds were soon to follow, yet neither seemed to mind while exchanging the opening strikes of their exchange.

"You traitor, take this seriously!" Sauza shouted whipping around with an intricate series of blade movements. Wind shot out cutting away at the casual clothing of his blonde haired foe yet glancing off the skin that rested below.

Meliodas' sword spun out and halted the last strike, cracks spreading through the ground as the air lit with a series of shimmering stars." You want me to take this seriously. It's be seventy five? eighty five? million years since we last fought so you must forget exactly who you are dealing with," the ground turned into a pitch black void as a black mark appeared in the center of the Hakaishin's forehead. Rocks flying thousands of feet away by merely being near his feet, where their promptly turned to nothing.

"Yes, the traitor of the Demons! Someone who threw away a position atop the Demon Realm among us Demon Gods to be the God of Destruction!" Sauza brought his blade upward. It stalled against the horizontal sword of the Hakaishin, which did not budge from the collision.

"Which means I am way out of your league," Meliodas snickered from behind Sauza. His image on the ground keeping the sword at bay without vanishing.

Sauza turned to find the same blocking sword coming toward his face." Meliodas!" he growled vanishing out of the path of the sword swing. A chunk of the Demon Realm was cleaved free from the ground and thrown out to the horizon and beyond as the blonde floated dispelling his afterimage.

"Like I said, way out of you league!" he flew forth, blade swinging through the air rapidly. Sauza was buffeted back, his blade swinging around haphazardly. A thousand impacts appeared in the space around Sauza's body shredding into his cloths and clashing with his blade as it ran through the air in an attempt to stop it. His feet were flung from the ground and the tops of his shoes were buzzed into sending the felt-like fabric flapping through the breeze.

Meliodas then flashed to Sauza's side, right leg carving through the air. It hammered into the thin torso of the opposing Demon God, folding him over in that moment. Breath left Sauza's body at a hurried rate before he was sent cascading away with a thunderous boom. His head twisting about to look at the Hakaishin against the force of the attack, and the distance toward the horizon he was gaining.

That fading view of Meliodas soon became clearer. The blonde blurred into view again, black mark shimmering like pitch against his fair skin. Sauza spun his blade around slicing for his yellow haired foe's face. It clashed with the Hakaishin's blade sending Sauza spinning toward the ground with the collision along the edge while his foe remained hovering in the air.

Sauza looped down and growled, his sword's gem released an imbued light.' _His sword is sharp as ever, but he is running off dated information,_ ' Sauza grinned vanishing in a flash of movement.

The Hakaishin's now black irises searched hastily for Sauza, who appeared off to the side." Blade Runner!" Sauza shouted a dozen black blades of different shape appearing from a portal to his side. They then projected out with dark hands wielding each one, slashing for the Hakaishin as he looked on in stuttering surprise.

Meliodas weaved through the first, his blade knocking the second off its course. The third cut past his body, shredding through some fabric. He twisted back knocking the fourth into the fifth and threw them off course. Three blades jabbed at his body at the same time though. his sword swung up deflecting two while the third of the trio shot over his shoulder in a red flash. He looked back and two more swords were swinging for him head, the malicious blades singing.

He dropped down and knocked them away with his sword in a single motion. He turned and looked back at Sauza." You'll have to try harder than that to stop me!" the blonde Destroyer God placed a foot against the air jumping at Sauza in that moment.

Sauza's sword glowed again this time he grinned." Oh, then, what about this!" his sword's edge blazed a fierce flame of black and red energy. It switched around in a looping motion before he jabbed it forward." TEMPEST SKEWER!" that jabbing motion sent a compact cyclone forth toward the incoming warrior from the Second Universe, an arrow intending to pierce through him.

Meliodas' flight came to a sudden stop and his swung his right hand out, the short sword he carried meeting the edge of Sauza's attack." FULL COUNTER!" the attack shimmered with a series of stars before transforming in upon itself and blasting back at greater speed. The air around it churning into a wild storm that waved through Meliodas' blonde hair and tattered clothes.

Sauza smirked as his attack returned at double the ferocity, his red hair waving crazily in the winds of his own attack. His sword glowed at the gem yet again, the air around it contorting." Do you think I forgot your piece de resistance?" Sauza's sword cut through the air.

"Wha-" Meliodas looked and the attack increased in size again, shooting back at him.

'SHOOM!' the cutting winds of the tempest shredded across the Hakaishin's body, encompassing him in the massive birth of his tornado-like form. From there it crashed into the ground grinding him back first against the Demon Realm. Plumes of black smoke rose while tons of rock and land were pulled from the ground and carved into nothingness. The skewer part of the attacks name was showing as it began to poke through the ground with the Hakaishin trapped inside.

"You may be able to reflect magic and ki, but I control every inch of my attacks!" Sauza smirked, the storm disappearing into the hole it dug. Meliodas' body being at the front of said storm halting it none whatsoever." I do need to thank you though, had you not bumped it back first it wouldn't have been strong enough to kill you in a single shot! That is what you deserve traitorous scum," he twisted his blade around, a blast of wind escaping from deep within the ground followed by large tumbles of smoke.

A blur flew from the center of the hole, flapping past Sauza's attire in the process. Sauza's red eyes looked over his shoulder, a ring shaped tattoo catching his eye along the arm that he swore shot by." A Dragon, no way! How did you manage to survive?" he turned swinging his blade up expecting another sword to be swinging toward him.

Nothing came in response outside of a stern stare." It's a good thing Full Counter isn't the only thing that I can do," Meliodas' right hand opened revealing a series of purple particles, Hakai energy having destroyed something." Now, time to take you seriously," he flashed in at Sauza right hand drawn back.

'THOOOM!' the short Demon God was smashed in the side of the face. Blood went flying from his mouth after the blow and his hood was torn free from the rest of his ensemble. Meliodas proceeded to flip from there and drive both knees into the center of his foe's chest. Breath left Sauza in that moment and he was sent rocketing through the air wildly, as the blonde threw a tattered piece of cloth from his arm.

' _His power has returned in full. This is the truly fearsome might of a Legendary Demon,_ ' Sauza's teeth clenched while he took a deep breath in through his nose. His red eyes shook though as the blonde Hakaishin flew overhead.

"You know the gap in our power and how big it is, just give it up!" the blonde phased from one side of the Demon to the other, his balled fist driving toward Sauza's core.

Sauza looped over and threw his right hand down over the punch, pushing off with a pulse of wind." And why would I do that? Power isn't everything!" he swung his sword out several tears appearing across the sky surrounding the Hakaishin." You'll figure that out!" Sauza weaved into the nearest rift in space leaving Meliodas floating alone.

Then, from behind Sauza pounced free, blade shimmering with a fierce glow. It slashed out and the blonde Hakaishin moved his head around it, short sword being pulled from his belt loop to knock the blade off course. Sauza smirked twisting into the next cut to disappear again. Meliodas tensed looking around with his green eyes darting about.

'TINK!' Meliodas, without looking, spun his blade around stopping the incoming slash with a wave of his hand. Sauza grinned slashing at the blade a few times before disappearing again.

'SHLINK!' a second sword swung from behind the Hakaishin, his short sword swiping out to meet it head on.

"Ah, you haven't slowed down at all in your old age, have you?" a deep demonic tone questioned whilst a horned visage was cast down upon the blonde.

Meliodas' bangs flowed in front of his eyes and he took on a serious stare." Dabura, I had a hard time recognizing you with that huge jump in power. That must mean old man Mechikabura's getting ready to come back," the Hakaishin mentioned seriously, his green eyes turning black with the return of the black mark over his eyes.' _It is crazy when I arrived his power was substantially lower. This is a second Demon God stage, if the others that escaped have the same bonus, everyone is going to be in trouble,_ ' Meliodas thought while awaiting Dabura's reply.

Dabura grinned pulling his sword back and grinning." Ah, so recognized my power after all. You'd be correct in the theory that Lord Mechikabura has amplified my power," the towering Demon God grinned leering down at Meliodas. His head bore two bull-like horns that protruded from just over the temples that pointed forth on his head. Red fabric replaced what had been blue material while a black insignia etched down over the sides of his exposed chest while black spandex covered his legs leading to his white boots. Red markings appeared along his eyes. A large sword was tightly balled in his fist.

Meliodas turned to face the Demon God and let out a sigh, his hand holding his blade tightly." Then, I'll have to kill him soon," the God of Destruction snickered staring upward his eyes now pitch black as the symbol over his eyes changed shape.

"Do try, but you will not pass me, I am not as fragile as Sauza," Dabura chortled swinging his sword out.

Meliodas brought his blade up in a matching motion, the ground beneath them breaking away with a thunderous boom." Nor are you as durable as Omega Shenron. I'm going to kill you," the sole being that went toe to toe with Omega Shenron remarked snickering.

"Hahaha! Like that matters!" Dabura shouted as they vanished.

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

Bellis looked up from Longan's shoulder and to the sky where a bizarre witch had appeared from nowhere. Her armored left foot touched the ground and she rocketed into the air to face off with this magic using arrival.

"I can understand Lord Mechikabura's reason in sending me here. You are not only a Destroyer, but a competent magician as well," Towa smile her new form being showcased from within the inky blackness that surrounded her.

Neatly kept white hair made way from a frizzled mass that stretched out erratically from the Demo goddess' head. Composition left her red eye marks stretching them out into a wild array that landed down onto her cheeks. A caped dress-like attire covered her torso with her chest and navel being revealed partially by the slit cut in the middle. black legging reached up to what appeared to be a red undergarment while ruby red slippers rested on her feet. In her right hand's firm grasp was a gnarled staff of wood that held a basketball-sized sphere of emerald coloration.

"Mechikabura," Bellis growled slightly her hands clenching tightly while she looked at Towa fiercely. A brewing magical aura exploded from within Bellis' core throwing the damaged Longan back in the release of energy." Like I'd allow him to be released again," Bellis' words carried a power that flattened the sky and sent rumble through the cosmos. Towa's new invigorated form failing to move in the display.

Towa raised her staff where a black energy sphere appeared instantly." You have no choice, because you will be dead!" Towa swiped the staff out multiplying the spheres of energy in front of the silver haired Goddess of Destruction.

Bellis raised her right hand, each sphere of black being swallowed by a radiant orb of glowing white light." As if," the white orbs exploded across the sky casting a radiant glow upon everything that same below.

This the impetus to charge Towa headlong.

Bellis' balled fist fired down upon the Demon Goddess and Towa's body broke like glass around it. These shards reconstituted behind the Hakaishin without any sense of damage." You should know better than to attack me head on. I am not the physical type, it tends to go against my research and investigation," Towa snickered pointing her staff at Bellis from behind.

Bellis straightened and let out a faint chuckle." So be it," Bellis snapped her fingers causing the light atop Towa's staff to fizzle out with a crackling buzz. The Demon Goddess looking down at her curiously.

* * *

 ** _Universe Four..._**

"What dares defile this place now?" Uras, the goliath bear God of Destruction of the Fourth Universe, growled lowly his tone turning sour as several invading Demons slumped over. His brown fur blew from atop his typical Egyptian-inspired garb. His clawed right hand closed tightly as a twitch occurred along his rounded ears assuring what his ki sense had registered earlier.

"Not a what, a who," a feminine voice chuckled while an icy chill filled the air. Crystals flitted through the air along the brown fur of the God of Destruction breaking away into thin particles that brushed away immediately." Two in fact, though my compatriot here is not going to be saying much," the voice continue while another pair of boots touched down. A frosty plume came from the footsteps garnering Uras' attention.

Uras turned and shook his head. Standing before him most strikingly of the pair, was Putine but far different from what she had been mere hours and days before now. Her aquamarine hair was angled straight back behind her head with a curl. Deep magenta markings framed her eyes against colder ice-hued skin. A black tunic reached down from her torso to the top of her thigh trimmed with a golden hue while a black cape stretched from her back bearing similar highlights. Thigh high black boots finishing the outfit from behind the shimmer of her crimson cross-like staff.

"I stand by my point; you are a what that defiles my Universe. You are also the what that tried to keep me at bay with a hostage Kaioshin," Uras' frame glowed with purple ki. His footsteps shook the planet and made the star flashing in the distance dull tremors rocking the planet with the weight of his movements." And for that, there will be no forgiveness!" laser-like he charged with the roar right hand drawing back and tearing the air around it into a vacuum.

It was to swat down onto Putine's face, but an ice coated figure appeared in the way her hand digging deep into Uras' stomach. His body hunched over and he was sent sliding backward as the figure straightened." Ohoho, you thought you would fight me? No no, that would not do, that is why I brought her here to play along with you. She is a toy from the Second Universe, a vain self-proclaimed Goddess of Love and Beauty how disdainful, though she does hold some beauty sheathed in the embrace of ice. Wouldn't you agree?" Putine asked while Uras leered forth.

Uras lowered his head hardened eyes focusing on the Ice Puppet before him." You can call it what you will, but in this moment, she is just and enemy as you are. I am certain that the Dragon would not mind me ridding his Universe of a pestilence like this," he snarled raising his head. His reference to Meliodas getting under Demon Goddess Putine's skin.

"Kill him," she snapped her fingers and the hollow husk of Jerez bolted forth drawing a hand back for a punch.

The seven foot tall bear swatted it aside with a mere flex of his left paw before bringing it back in for a strike. Jerez ducked under it and popped up beautifully, her left knee shooting toward his chin. He tilted back his head and avoided the strike while swiping his right hand up, claw marks shredding across the planet in the gesture while they crashed into her exposed side.

Snow exploded from the impact and Jerez was sent to the horizon. Trees that were in her path flew into the air splintering into thousands of tiny shards while rudimentary buildings native the world crumbled into the clay and stone they were made from. A blast of wind followed the movement sending the debris skyward in a plume that rained rubble down over the devastated pathway.

The bear's nose then twitched, and he turned attention to that direction again, huge paw swiping out to catch a punch that came down the carnage strewn route." You're stronger than you look," he pushed up with his defending hand throwing the Ice Puppet upward. His right hand then balled into a fist that launched toward her." But you are just a distraction!" the bear roared slamming the fist forward.

Jerez though planted her right and left hands against it like a balance beam. Her deceptively toned muscles climbed along his arm for a moment before she spun about and brought a kick square into the bear's head. His cheek turned with the blow and a frosty gale shredded through the air. Uras stumbled with the strike and Jerez hopped down delivering a kick to the midsection that folded him over.

She removed her fist and slammed it upward into his craning chin. Force boomed up throwing the giant bear backward with the force. Jerez floated up to keep her assault going, which she did. A barrage of rapid punches dug into the burly creature's body pummeling him back with no reply. Force ripped free from the Hakaishin's back and the onslaught kept pounding away in his core.

Jerez removed her left hand from his core and threw it at his crane chin again. Uras opened his mouth and turned his head aside catching the arm squarely between clenched teeth, the metal bracer around her wrist crushing with the bite force." RAH!" he shouted throwing his muscular neck to the side the petite build of his opposition being thrown high into the air with it.

His foot pressed against the air and he flashed above her unwanted flight. Five claw marks stretched through the air while he swiped at her face with his right hand. The claw marks stretched over her features and beyond an explosion of ki coming from the center of her face. Jerez was hurled back through the smoke with Uras plowing right after her.

His left hand balled into a fist that drilled deep into her midsection. She hunched over and her mouth opened, yet no spit spilled out. He drew that hand back and rammed his left hand into her temple smashing Jerez toward the ground. The Ice Puppet twisted around in the air attempting to find a vertical base where the massive bear appeared yet again. Without concern he brought his broad head around and bashed into her side throwing the Universe Two being away with a blast of force.

Uras flashed overhead smiting her from the sky with a hammering right paw strike to the chest. Her arms flailed upward as she smashed into the destroyed forest that surrounded them. Rocks and debris rumbled out from the ground throwing Jerez away in another tumble.

The giant bear found his icy hued opponent charging again, her right hand firing out. He pushed it aside with a quick paw thrust before swiping with his left hand. It was promptly dodged while Jerez followed through with a knee strike to his stomach. He stumbled, but kept his guard batting away her left hand and driving her away with his broad shoulder.

Jerez pedaled back and vanished, with Uras quickly following. Booms splashed across the sky as they exchanged punches at an alarming rate. Trees lost all of their leaves as they flew over the forest while a mountain in the distance suffered an avalanche at their transit. Elsewhere, a lake splashed directly upward with the force of their collision, and then the clay huts that were left standing exploded into dust and debris. A column of collisions shooting straight into the air.

' _Interesting, so this is the power of a God of Destruction,_ ' Putine chuckled examining the combat as it occurred at the ludicrous speed.' _It does show that my Ice Puppet indeed could be a Hakaishin as well. I believe I will keep her after this passes,_ ' the Demon Goddess continued to laugh. Combat raced overhead causing her hair to whip about.

Above Putine's head the combat came to a swift end. Uras' right paw extending out to catch Jerez's right hand." I am not going to allow further harm upon this Universe by your kind!" Uras roared swiping his right hand aside and bringing his left up toward her chin.

She bent back showing immensely flexibility, her legs shooting up after the punch passed. The tip of her boots crushed into Uras' chin, but it failed to phase the giant bear. He looked down upon her and swatted again, his fist being halted by her raised right hand. The Hakaishin of Universe Four fell back and vanished this time provoking Jerez's wrath.

Strikes rained out and Uras was forced to counter them. The rapidity of her incoming strikes proved an interesting challenge for the juggernaut of a bear. His large paws provided excellent defensive, but his size was unwieldy as she dashed about. Several punches rammed into his broad back while he attempted to spin to meet her.

She crashed into his left cheek with a knee strike that turned his head away with a deafening boom. It was followed with an overhead ax kick that pounded down against the top of his snout. The air thundered with the impact and Uras hunched over growling. He looked up and swung smacking the former Goddess of Beauty away with a deafening boom of force.

He spat and came lunging forth swinging his right arm for a strike. She pushed it away barely with a hasty forearm before throwing her free hand in for a punch. Uras moved his head out of the way before slugging her in the core with a left fist. She doubled over the blow resting her hands atop his wrist, to lift up with her sheer core strength. The brown furred deity pulled his arm back and Jerez hopped upon it with a grin, her leg swinging around for a kick.

Uras' free paw pushed out with such force that she was thrown back by the pressure. Uras proceeded to wrap around and slash into the air with his right hand. Claw marks charged with his imposing ki filled the air in thin strips that exploded into a chain of yellow flashes that swallowed Jerez's frame to throw her through the air with a reckless detonation of force.

Jerez looped back and charged forth again, eyes glowing with the possessed red hue of the Demon Realm.' _Geh, relentless, or perhaps not even conscious,_ ' Uras snarled blitzing forth in a sudden burst of speed.

Jerez's left cheek was smashed into by a right paw strike. Rings of force played across the icy skin there snapping her head aside and throwing chilly blasts of air throughout the sky. A twinge of pain played under her eyes as the world below bubbled with the force and exploded. Jerez being shot across the sky from a cannon the might of the bear god being shown on full display.

Uras charged after in haste, his left hand preparing to swat again. Jerez though moved around the attack and grabbed him by the wrist, his massive frame tumbling over as she torqued his arm. He looked back and her elbow planted into the center of his forehead. Force drilled down through his back before Jerez twisted around and slung him over her shoulder.

With a movement of her toned core along with a switch of her hips Uras was hurled against the ground. His large frame took a swath of the forest out with the moment breaking trees and other natural formations apart into shards of wood and rock. His frame rolled along the ground kicking up streams of sand and dust in the process until he reached a lake. A geyser erupted from the center as he skipped across its surface the force of his movement displacing thousands of gallons of water.

He crashed against the opposite shore, and through several hundred more feet of trees before coming to a stop.

The bear then rose from the edge of this trench, pushing a tree from atop his body with a raise of his hand. Splinters of wood fell from his thick fur in the process while dust shook from atop his nose. His amber hued eyes narrowed with the bearing of his teeth. Uras brought his raised hand down with aggression playing along his face. This was far from over.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

While Cabba flew off with Bra, Chan, Pan, Caulifla and Keru to return to Mirra Shenron Katas walked toward Jiren and Hit." I can already see the wheels spinning for both of you. What do you have in mind for what comes next?" the Super Namekian questioned the pair.

Jiren looked down at his tattered white gloves and then to the horizon where a black gateway of negative energy resided." I intend to enter the Demon Realm to finish this battle off on their terrain. They have caused too much pain in our worlds it is time for them to face justice in their own," the gray alien replied his black eyes narrowing as Hit walked beside him, lowering his head.

"It is going to be a task that neither of us are going to reasonably come back from Jiren," Hit said lowering his red eyes and tucking his hands into his jacket." They have a leader that had the power to eliminate me at any moment."

The Pride Trooper looked over to the assassin." So, you intend on tagging along then?" the strongest of Universe Eleven asked of the strongest of Universe Six.

Hit looked to the expansive blue sky overhead." Of course. I am the one person here that has been to the Demon Realm before. Luckily, their ranks have probably been thinned out with the fighting that has been going on. If it is certain death, we face it will be solely from the hands of their emperor," Hit remarked keeping his composure while Jiren nodded his head.

"Very well then, if it is death, I have no qualms having my life come to an end battling the Ultimate Evil beside the likes of you," Jiren remarked. Katas looked at the pair in shock, their opposing occupations seemingly fading away in a warrior's respect.

"The same can be said for you Jiren," Hit added on, his hands balling while a smirk came across his face.

Jiren cracked a faint smirk of his own." Assassin of Universe Six, you have my respect, it will be a pleasure to enter there," the gray continued to speak.

"Enter? No, I intend to race you to the end, Jiren. We have the fate of the multiverse resting upon our shoulders," Hit replied calmly and concisely with a smirk forming over his face.

Katas nodded to them from behind with a grin." Then, I can only wish the two of you the best of luck. My power is clearly dwarfed by your own, I would be of no assistance."

Jiren looked to the towering Namekian." You have been of great assistance as is. Your power and discipline have helped astronomically in these times. And your composure has steadied the hands of everyone here, a true leader," the mighty from Universe Eleven said nodding assuredly. He has indeed built a kinship with the Namekian warrior in their time of preparation.

"You also have the task of keeping those three on the path of their training," Hit said looking over to Goten and Trunks whilst alluding to Rote." Their fathers may not be dead, but they certainly are not here."

"Wait, Hit, you think my father's not dead?" Goten and Trunks spoke in tandem, much as they had as Gotenks.

"You two should know your fathers better than just about anyone. Have you feasibly seen anything that they have been unable to comeback from through sheer stubbornness?" Hit mentioned looking to the pair with a brow raised.

"Well no, but Omega Shenron was different. He was stronger than everyone," Trunks mentioned looking down at the ground and cupping his chin.

Hit snickered." You surely have heard it before, but you Saiyans are a warrior race that constantly find a way to overcome your limits. Omega Shenron had nothing to overcome that innate ability. They may not be on the Earth any longer, but they are somewhere. Which means you two need to keep fighting to find them," Hit said starting to walk forward. Darkness crackling through the air overhead from the rift in the distance.

"Eh, you're right," Goten muttered raising a speculative brow.' _We do have to find them, how else are we going to beat the Demon Realm, even Jiren and Hit aren't confident._ '

Hit paused looking over his shoulder to Katas." I do not intend on coming back, but I would like to look up to the task of defeating this opponent. Could you perhaps help?" he questioned the Namekian with respect and bluntness.

' _Their hearts are set like stone. This is their final stand,_ ' Katas nodded his head." If that is what you want done," Katas raised his index finger mending the tears in Hit's attire and restoring the scuffs and bumps to a more natural appearance.

Hit clenched his fists and nodded his head." Thank you, when you see Cabba, tell him that his growth in power is something that impresses me to no end," Hit turned away his red eyes narrowing while he steeled his heart.

Katas nodded while Jiren looked down at his tattered Pride Trooper attire." So, are you ready to go then Hit?" he asked balling his gloves tightly.

"I am," the Assassin agreed whilst nodding his head.

"Then, we should go," Jiren spoke walking beside his shorter alien ally.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

"Is there any news about your father then?" Launch asked with a gruff tone from her seated position, eyes shaking while staring at the hybrid.

"Or about Goku?" Chi-Chi butted in her hands nervously poised over his chest worried.

"Or Gohan?" Videl added looking at the hybrid again.

Rote looked up from Marron and shook his head." Sorry, I just know that none of them were in the Other World when I left. King Kai said they might not even be in the Universe anymore, but that stuff goes way above my head," Rote added gesturing with his right hand to show.

"That's not good enough son," Launch huffed looking at the ground with a sigh.

"Sorry, it is all I have. It took a lot to get back to the living world just for me, don't worry though, if they're alive I can promise that they'll be back that's just how things tend to go," Rote said assuredly.

"You've been around your Uncle Goku for way too long Rote," Launch said plainly hiding the blush that she felt from hearing his words.

* * *

Cabba touched down accompanied by those that followed him, his black eyes opening in shock." Where'd she go? I swear this is place where I had her restrained," the Saiyan from Universe Six said looking to the battlefield where he had pinned Mirra Shenron.

"She's gone?" Bra and Pan looked in shock an array of holes in the ground showing where the staples had been.

"Who in the world could do that?" Cabba cupped his chin while looking down at the holes, perplexed.

* * *

 ** _The Demon Realm..._**

Beerus growled attempting to stand up, his amber eyes shaking in agony.' _He killed the Apothecary, so easily. I knew Corvus was not the brawniest type, but to be killed so easily,_ ' the feline deity grunted walking over toward the fallen bird deity's body.

"That's a shame for sure," Beerus muttered aloud, kicking away loosen feathers while progressing forth. His gait carried a limp from his own battle with Gravy while his fanged teeth crunched together to hold out against the pain." But I am not going to let his death be in vain. Liquiir freed the Kaioshin, which means the only thing left is killing Mechikabura," he continued to muse in pain, his brown shoes kicking up dirt.

"Is that right?" a laugh came from overhead as two huge red eyes glowered from the darkness adjacent to the God of Destruction. His ears perked instantly as did his ki sense, a crackling energy appearing suddenly.

"Another Demon perhaps? I'll just destroy you," Beerus held his hand out, a portal opening in the air above him.

'TWHOMP!' a fist came pressing down, the former God of Destruction shooting from under its broad knuckles. Tremors rocked the area whilst the cat came to a stop, tail waving while he looked up at the attacker.

"Me, just another Demon? No, I am allied with them however, and you are looking like quite the snack, Beerus," the female voice continued as a pair of red eyes glowed from the shoulder next to the pair of the first set.

Beerus' purple ki flashed from his body illuminating the darkness, the pink skinned being descending from the sky with her form revealed. Her white hair curled intricately down her back where a slender pink tail lashed about from white trousers. Black boots with golden accents touched down against the soil while her own eyes gleamed forth with a hungry malice. An index finger that led to a sleeve-like armlet that reached to the middle of her arms.

"It does not matter what you say you are, you just so happen to be in my way," Beerus growled pushing off to charge Twenty One.

She smiled as a portal opened in front of the cat, another huge fist shredding forth from it. His arms quickly compacted over his chest and the blow made contact throwing him back through the air. His torn attire flapped while his heels dug deeply into the soil, clouds of dust spreading from behind his feet. He pulled to a stop and furrowed his brow.

"You can bring your friend out of the shadows. It is hard to miss someone that can casually punch through portals like that, with a hand bigger than my body," Beerus replied his arms shaking from the giant strike that met him.' _Those two red lights in the air there, they must be its eyes,_ ' the former deity noted mentally while Twenty One smiled.

'THWOMP!' the tip of a foot came shooting through a portal, plowing into the cat's core. Beerus' eyes bulged and he was sent shooting through the air, arms waving and mouth spewing a stream of spit. He rotated a few moments before a fist appeared overhead swatting him to the ground.

Beerus bounced face first off, the flooring of the Demon Realm and found his feet. Behind Twenty One he could make out the gigantic frame of something a pair of grand wings spanning from its back that glowed with a heated crimson light. Its first footstep revealed the being to the former Hakaishin in full. A white mantle rested over its head while blue flesh ran to matching white bracers and boots. A huge gem flashed in its forehead while black spandex encompassed a green orb in its chest. As stated, two large wings made of the black material reached from its back while antennae-like stalks jutted out to either side of its head.

"This is Aniraza," the cyborg smiled gesturing with her right hand to the being. She then chuckled at Beerus, her left index finger finding a place along her lower lip as she grinned.

"Now that I see it, I'll just destroy it and you!" Beerus mentioned his right hand raised, thumb folding into his palm." Ha-" a portal opened as the create threw a fist out, Beerus' side being blasted by the wind speed of the attack.

He hopped from its path and floated into the air where Twenty One appeared. She came swinging down with a double ax fist that the feline deity blocked with a raised palm. Winds churned from the point of impact and he tipped her back. His amber eyes darted to the side where another portal opened with a fist plowing through it aimed at his body.

Beerus swung out of the path and gestured with his hand again, a pair of white trousers surging into the side of his head. his long ears picked up on it and the purple being ducked sending Twenty One shooting over his head. He raised his left hand to block her follow through before swinging her around and pushing her in the path of Aniraza's next punch. It never came though instead giving Beerus the chance to back away.

' _It knows not to attack its ally, geh, that is going to make this more difficult,_ ' the fatigued warrior raised his brows and kept his stance firm. Pain coursed through his body from the battle thus far and he ignored it." This is perhaps going to be a bit more difficult. You actually think you can beat a Destroyer. just the two of you?" Beerus asked hiding his pain.' _That machine is insanely powerful, I can only be brave for so long._ '

"Who said there were only two of us Beerus?" Twenty One asked smiling coldly at Beerus.

Beerus tensed.' BOOM!' an energy blast smashed into his lower back, sending him stumbling forward.

He quickly turned, charging an energy blast in his hand." I'll just destroy them too! HAKA-" he paused frantic at the surprise attack. His amber eyes broadened to find an ever familiar face there looking back with a stern expression in a contorted view of normal features." Ah, ah, Bulma? W-what happened to you?" the former Destroyer lowered his hand shocked.

* * *

 _Bulma? What happened to Bulma? Beerus will come to find out as he squares off against three worthy foes apparently alone in the Demon Realm after Universe Ten's Destroyer died. Elsewhere, the Demon Gods make their moves in new and improved states. Fury awaits surely, but will Hakaishin or Demon God reign? The Shadow Dragon Mirra Shenron disappears, where too and how? Lastly, the mightiest approach the end for a final confrontation with Mechikabura! Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** It looks like ya forgot the Q&A session there bud haha. In all seriousness though, i really liked this chapter. Seeing Shroom be so completely nonchalant with Liqquir was nice, and seeing how Beerus and Yato both struggled so hard against the Demon Gods. Beerus definitely had the best showing, which fits with him being, arguably, the strongest G.o.D. Seeing that it is Uni 12's A.o.D. that saved Vegeta, Goku, and Raditz is interesting. The cavalry, being the G.o.D.'s, arriving to help out was good. The scenes we got on Earth really fit. All in all, this was a great chapter!_

 _ **A:** Yeah, and I figured that I'd just leave an apology there. Sorry for not replying to the previous one._

 _Worked really hard on getting the struggle of Beerus and Yato to play out considering they were fighting Demon Gods, after facing a Divine Shadow Dragon. Glad it came through and the hope of the Hakaishin arriving is something very much needed._

 _You nailed Shroom on the head, there was no need to take Liquiir seriously, so why bother? Now, when he gets to his target that demeanor may change..._

 _ **R:** Great chapter._

 _ **A:** Thank you very much!_

 _Thank you all so much for reading and keeping up the support. I hope you enjoyed, so have a great week folks and be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

 _PS: I'm currently working and attending university full time, and working hard on my voice acting hobby, so these chapters may not appear up to snuff for a while. I will attempt to keep quality high, but I cannot make any promises at the moment. Bear with me._

* * *

Cheelai watched as Broly followed in the footsteps of Jiren and Hit as they walked toward the rift." Broly! Where are you going?" the green skinned alien shouted to the Saiyan making him pause.

"I am going to fight. Is there something wrong?" he asked reaching to the back of his head.

Cheelai paused at this display of naivete from an obviously grown man. A blush formed briefly over her face." No, not at all. Give em a few good ones for us, okay?" she shouted to the Saiyan catching the attention of everyone else.

"Hey, Trunks, she does realize," Goten was cut off by his friend's nodding.

"Yeah, but she's not showing it. Broly must not have heard, but she sure did," the son of Vegeta answered nodding his head.

"I will," Broly nodded while clenching his fists tightly keeping pace behind the leaving Jiren and Hit.

Lemo placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, his wrinkled features sagging slightly." Heh, that boy's as strong as he is pure-hearted Cheelai. Don't get yourself too worked up, Broly wouldn't like that," the orange skinned alien smiled as Ba's head extended past him.

"Ba! Ba! Ba!" the creature let out its cry to the Saiyan who carried its ear as a relic, his tanned features disappearing in the radiance of the setting sun on the horizon, the shadows of Jiren and Hit extending to be beside him.

' _Be careful you big oaf, I don't know what I'd do without you now,_ ' Cheelai blushed looking away to hide it.

* * *

 _Three warriors are heading to a foreign place. What terror awaits as the three mightiest forces on the Earth head into the Demon Realm? Who will join them?_


	46. Chapter 46

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Ultra Instinct? Beerus' Last Stand?!_**

 ** _Demon Realm Saga: Part Twenty Two_**

* * *

He quickly turned, charging an energy blast in his hand." I'll just destroy them too! HAKA-" he paused frantic at the surprise attack. His amber eyes broadened to find an ever familiar face there looking back with a stern expression in a contorted view of normal features." Ah, ah, Bulma? W-what happened to you?" the former Destroyer lowered his hand shocked.

Standing there was someone vaguely looking like Bulma, but there were also changes. She was wearing what appeared to be a crimson Kaioshin attire with golden trim along the shoulder portions and down through the top of the tunic while crimson Potara-like Earrings dangled from her ears. Her features were more youthful than they had been, not that she ever showed her actual age, while her blue eyes were replaced with a crimson glow that was backed by an inky black sclera. Her blue hair was extended out and fanned wildly into a white mass while a malicious grin crossed her face.

"Isn't it obvious? Being among the Demons of this place have granted her many of the same abilities while keeping her mind just as sharp. Now, where were we?" Twenty One shrugged casually, her index finger reaching to her lip. In that moment, her fiendish smile returned and grew." That's right, making you into a delectable snack!" she pounced forth like a giddy child.

"Like it'll be easy!" Beerus growled, sidestepping her charge and delivering a right handed punch. It drilled Twenty One in the stomach, her flesh there rending away with his natural Aura of Destruction while being flung off.

"Gah!" Twenty One howled clenching at her core in confused pain, a portal sparking open behind Beerus.

'THUUNK!' the feline threw his arms over his chest in an x-shape. Aniraza's punch ripped through his body with the force, bruising his arms instantly. The ground at his feet compressed several dozen feet while he shot high into the air.

'WHOMP!' a portal appeared overhead, a giant fist blasting down. Beerus' right and left hands reached up. They caught the fist, but they failed to resist it. His body crashed into the ground a fraction of a second later. Cracks spread out from his body, a tremor rocking the Demon Realm with the force of the blow. Aniraza lifted its hand back and the former Hakaishin stumbled forward.

A portal shredded open in front of him, the tip of Aniraza's right foot shooting forward. His body folded over the massive foot and he was sent shooting through the air. His mouth opened in pain releasing a stream of saliva that bubbled away in the air, Bulma's frame appearing there. Her right hand opened, and a coiling ball of red and black energy appeared there.

"HAAA!" her voice raised, the blast shooting out and swallowing the warrior's body in the process. He tore down from his spot in the air to the dusty floor of the Demon Realm. The cracks he ran against filled in with the gravel and debris he pulled up, burns scorching the dirt into glass. He crashed against a boulder and flopped to a stop, body smoking.

Twenty One wobbled back looking at the wound on her core, before smiling. Pink flesh bubbled there and folded over the wound filling it in and returning Twenty One to her normal build." You honestly though you could take us on by yourself? At least, you are going to be a nice and sweet snack," the cyborg grinned flicking her index finger out toward the downed feline.

Beerus' body flickered away, the ground absorbing the blast harmlessly. Her right knee smashed into her chin. Twenty One shot from the ground at an alarming rate where she bashed into the giant Aniraza behind her. It stumbled the giant while Beerus hovered in the air head cast down and teeth grinding together." I can and will beat you by myself or I am not the Pharaoh of the order of Hakaishin. One does not get a name with such prestige without having the skill to back such claims!" his body exploded with purple energy.

Bulma flashed behind him her hands meeting together at the heels of her palms in a Final Flash-like gesture. Beerus turned around and knocked her hands backward." That goes for you too Bulma," he growled flicking her in the nose. the air resounded with purple ripples and her body shot away. A crash along the horizon showing the force at which Beerus struck her.

Twenty One sparked to his side delivering a spinning left kick to his chest. Beerus took the momentum and stumbled back, wincing. His yellow eyes turned to the side where a portal open. Aniraza's left fist came shooting through. He leaned into it with his right leg. The blow propelled the former Hakaishin out of the range of Twenty One's next hit while giving the counter spin for his own kick to crash around.

Twenty One phased out of its path before striking Beerus in the chin. Beerus stuttered back using the momentum again. Aniraza's right hand blasted free from a portal. It struck and hurled Beerus across the sky again. He rolled around arms flailing where a portal opened overhead. The giant's fist rained down like a meteor that blasted Beerus to the ground again.

His right hand opened, the ground disappearing with a Hakai. This counter of destruction slowed Beerus down. He leaned back to avoid Twenty One's kick. The cat returned the favor with a right forearm to the face. The pink skinned cyborg shot away with a jitter in her head stunned. Proceeding to turn Beerus threw a ki blast out against Aniraza's fist to slow it enough to avoid.

Unfortunately, the giant's other fist came shooting free from a portal. It bashed into his lower back. The run-ragged warrior shot through the air with the blow, his body shaking from the impact. Twenty One timed the movement and appeared overhead spiking down with a right hand in a blade-like chop. It carved a fiery swath across the ground while bashing the feline deity to the ground.

Beerus struck and bounced. He flipped with the bounce and returned to his feet. Amber eyes searching he rushed forward, their darting showing a clear path. His right hand smashed into Twenty One's chin. She left the ground but met it again when Beerus' left hand smashed into her cheek. Before she could recover, he dropped to the ground spinning on his left palm. Then, the soles of his shoes drilled into her ribs to throw the pink creature through the air with a burst of force.

A push gave him vertical base again for all of an instant. Aniraza's right hand plowed through a portal driving deep into Beerus' entire body with its size. He shot back from the portal punch in confusion. Aniraza then appeared atop the retired Hakaishin hands united into a club that batted the feline toward the ground. The Demon Realm shook with the impact as Beerus' body bowed out and his amber eyes shook.

The clawed fingers on his left hand dug into the ground and pulled him up to a vertical base. The colossus did not like that and threw a right hand down from above. Purple ki spiraled along the arm as Beerus rose, explosions following each glimmer of light. The alabaster abomination stumbled back from the impacts while Beerus floated in front of its face.

A hefty right hook struck it, barely phasing it." That's right, you are the one that managed to beat Jiren!" he growled pushing back, right hand pointing forward." Even so, this will leave a mark!" a dozen spheres of energy looped with thinner rings of matching ki hammered into the creature's face. A purple cloud shredding out as they exploded in simultaneous fashion.

From behind, an energy blast formed to catch the cat's attention. Beerus turned to find Bulma standing there with hands filled to the brim with giant spheres of negative energy. The beam fired out swallowing the tattered God of Destruction, who crossed his arms over his chest. A fiery chain of explosions shredded along the path of the beam with a large explosion at the end.

Beerus rocketed through the back surrounded in billows of smoke.' _Bulma, you need to stay down,_ ' Beerus swiped out his tail. The pressure wave from which drilled into her core to throw Vegeta's wife backward through the air.

A portal appeared behind the Hakaishin, his head lowering." Damn it!" a bubble of destructive ki appeared around his body. Aniraza's punch ignored it the force shooting the deity across the sky. He pulled to a stop in shock. Another portal appeared behind him while one sparked into the air above him.

'THOMP!' Aniraza's fist smashed together at a ninety degree angle against Beerus' body.

"Aahagrah!" shouting in pain, Beerus spiraled down through the air. His muscles showing the bruises of battle and the numerous burns that had come from his countless encounters.

Twenty One appeared parallel to his flight with a right hand to the chin." My turn!" she flung him through the air with the punch. Pink-black ki exploded across her body and she charged after Beerus.

The cyborg's right hand struck into her chin again throwing his head back. She followed through with a left knee strike to the core that folded the battered warrior over. Removing that she brought her right leg down in an overhead ax kick. Pink light run against the back of the deity's head while he was thrown downward. Twenty One looped her right hand through his sash and threw him into the air, catching the falling cat rather brutally with a spinning thrust kick.

Beerus rocked away with the blow eyes shaking. Twenty One appeared overhead. She delivered a right elbow to the chest to drive him down. As he fell, she appeared again with a left elbow to the cheek that threw him about. Twenty One flew along his path with a barrage of right and left handed punches. One to the ribs, another to the chest, another to core, three in succession to the cheek, a finishing palm strike to the nose that threw him backward.

Twenty One disappeared, but Beerus' body did not. Rings of force danced through the air bouncing the deity back and forth between them where punches and kicks juggled him to Twenty One's glee. Beerus crashed against the ground after one strike and then into the air with the next.

He looped across the sky in confusion where Twenty One appeared again with a right hook that drilled into his core." Hack!" Beerus wheezed spreading a wave of spit into the air. A bulging occurred in his eye while he looked at the female cyborg in front of him.

Gero's partner removed her hand spinning around with a shin kick to the cheek that threw Beerus away." I don't want to damage you too much, but this is really fun Beerus," she smirked flicking above him, arms folded over her chest.

A stomping kick aimed toward the deity's face, missing while he disappeared." N-not happening!" Beerus growled throwing a right hand out aiming for her face. It was swatted away by the white haired being. Her right elbow spinning down his arm for an elbow strike gunning for his face. The long eared warrior leaning back to avoid it, a twitch following from his ears.

Her right leg flew over his head. Twenty One fired out with a right handed punch attempt that the feline deity knocked aside with a palm. She pulled her right arm back swiftly for an elbow strike that Beerus countered with a second palm push. The pink skinned cyborg dropped back cycling her legs for a kick that scraped the nose of the former Hakaishin as he backed away. Twisting, she came up with a punch for a final connection that missed after Beerus' muscular tail lashed her core.

Beerus pressed in throwing a right hand out. Twenty One sidestepped and blocked it with her forearm. Beerus pushed from the impact and threw a sharp left toward her side which shifted around the attack with the twitch of her hips. His left leg straightened in an attempt for a low back kick, failing as she lifted her legs and floated above it. His right leg cut around and bashed into her raised forearm with enough force to fling the cyborg back explosively.

His right hand opened and pointed at her." Ha-" he phased away, Aniraza's fist coming through a portal that appeared behind him. The deity appeared atop Twenty One hand pointing for a lethal deletion of her existence." I learned from my mistakes! Hakai!' Beerus shouted gesturing for Destruction, until a foot drilled into her exposed ribs. He hunched over and trailed away with arms flailing.' _Bulma, again,_ ' Beerus ground his teeth together pulling to a stop.

Beerus, tired as he was, straightened to resume stance." Huh, huh, you three are more trouble than you are worth," Beerus growled pointing his right and left hands at Bulma and Twenty One. Purple ki surrounded his body. His amber eyes locked on the stationary Aniraza." But if I get rid of two the situation will surely go in my favor!" he shuddered in agony, trying to keep focus on the pair of female opponents.' _It has been a long time since I had so many fights back to back, and the caliber of opponent hasn't been easy. I have to at least destroy two of them for whoever comes next,_ ' he rationalized trying to focus.

His right hand touched the air and he bolted at Bulma furiously. His right hand drilled into her stomach throwing the darkness overhead into a spectrum of purple light with the force. Her red eyes shook with the impact, the first hit Beerus had laid into her. The purple skinned deity shifted about from her and drilled his palm against the back of her head throwing her to the ground with a boom.

Bulma smashed body first against the ground and Beerus turned his attention aside.' _One down for sure this time,_ ' Beerus snickered shooting toward Twenty One furiously.

Beerus returned aiming for Twenty One, charging through the air furiously. A portal opened to his side releasing a massive punch aimed straight for his body. Beerus though managed to avoid it while drawing his own fist back. He threw it forward at top speed aiming for the side of Twenty One's face. She failed to block the attack and the air snapped to attention with a long raging boom of force that plucked the pink skinned being from her point in the air.

Beerus followed through with a punch that the stunned Twenty One managed to knock aside her left hand blurring forth rapidly. Ki rushed through Beerus like a knife as three punches collided with him. Each delayed thud of impact carrying an incredible force and flash of light, the explosions lit the sky as Twenty One faded through the aftermath.

The baggy white of her back leg flapped through the air striking against the back of the former Destroyer deity's head. Upon contact Beerus was thrown out from any form of smoke and riddled with a sudden series of right and left handed punches far stronger than the first few. Twenty One bashed down atop the confused Hakaishin's head hurling him toward the ground, the fight had gotten to Beerus as he dropped down through the air.

Beerus spun a kick in the twisting descent shooting it into the exposed midriff of the cyborg. She doubled over with streams of spit running from her open mouth. Using that moment as an opening, Beerus threw a right hook into Twenty One's cheek. Before she could trail away Beerus' left elbow crashed between her eyes. Coming back around from that he palmed her cheek. Beerus followed that up with a flashing series of rapid movements to drive a barrage of elbows into the pink skinned being's body and back. Finishing, he flipped over himself crushing into the small of her back with a soccer kick.

The former Destroyer was going to follow when a giant fist came shooting free from a portal aiming for his body. Instinctively, Beerus dodged out of the way in a half-step. His brown shoes landed on the portal bound wrist and he ran up it at top speed.

He appeared several hundred feet away on Aniraza's bicep where a jumping kick followed. The behemoth stepped back from the blow and shook its head, teeth gnashing. Powerfully it swung the massive mantle that consider of its head toward the purple cat. Beerus swung around the gesture and pumped his right leg into the upper part of the rounded head of the machine with another thunderous blow.

Propelled back by the impact of his own foot Beerus placed his right and left hands in front of his heart before bringing them up over his head. Yellow-orange light exploded outward consuming part of the sky with the sudden power. The Sphere of Destruction crackled with heat and energy and Beerus growled while throwing it forward, its huge size only matched by that of its target.

Aniraza threw its two giant hands out to meet the attack, the force pushing its giant feet back. Beerus floated in the air pushing against his ki blast seeing the dust being kicked up by the goliath.' _I need to neutralize him, before she recovers. The two in tandem are more than a nuisance,_ ' battle fatigued Beerus ground his teeth keeping the sphere flush against Aniraza.

'WHOMP!' a portal opened to his side, Aniraza's left leg moving for a kick.

Beerus pushed away as the foot came shooting past his body, a sphere of ki appearing in his palm." Not happening!" the purple sphere flashed forth into the resisted Sphere of Destruction. Causing it to double in size and push back against Aniraza further.

'BWOOM!' the ground shredded away as the orange-yellow orb detonated. Tremors rocked the ground and the nearby rocks and debris were sent skyward in twisting bands of energy. Beerus was pushed back by the winds of his attack while the juggernaut disappeared within the field of orange light. Thunder raced through the air along with the lightning that coiled with it, Beerus' amber eyes locking into the center of the blast with tensed muscles.

His long ears twitched, and the back of his left hand rose in reply. Twenty One was knocked back her fist shaking from the contact with the deity's hand. Beerus looked over his shoulder and returned to stance, the cyborg recovering shakily." I'm finishing you now!" panting Beerus roared shooting forth at top speed purple light appearing around his body in a ball-like shape.

Twenty One was smashed into by the cat from the front, her frame being flung back. Beerus bounced through the air, for lack of a better word, rapidly while crashing into her body with thunderous force. He looped around her back and bounded against her throwing the cyborg forward thunderously. She pulled to a stop for a mere part of a second as Beerus' charge collided against her with a thunderous boom.

Winds churned and Twenty One chased through the air. Beerus balled his right hand before vanishing suddenly. His opponent was smashed in the cheek with a left jab that knocked her head aside. It was followed by a palm strike to the stomach that doubled her over neatly. Pulling it back Beerus looped around with his left leg crunching into the center of the pink skinned being's face, her body warping through the air toward the ground.

He appeared beneath her punching straight up with his right hand. Twenty One struck it gut first, mouth spreading streams of saliva down as she folded over his fist. The former God of Destruction opened his hand swallowing the cyborg with a beam of purple ki that split the sky with a deafening explosion that was visible from all corners of the domain.

"Huh, huh, huh," he lowered his raised fist, blood and sweat rolling down his face in tandem streams that dropped to the soil painfully. The cat-like deity sighed stumbling back in that moment." There, you're all finished. I can finally get a break," he wheezed lowering his head battered muscles shaking from the exertion that he had put them under.

"RAAAAHH!" orange light swallowed the retired God of Destruction's body, a trench shredding out across the Demon Realm from a portal that appeared in front of him. That momentary lapse of focus proving enough for Aniraza to release a most fearsome attack. explosions filled the beam doubling its size and assuring that Beerus was sure to be on the receiving end of its full brunt.

Along the horizon, orange light spread out. Explosions destroying the mountains and other things along the entire western sky. The alabaster giant strolling forth from the smoke that had covered it with pride.

It threw a right hand through a portal and pulled free the Hakaishin's downed body, the long ears sticking out from its hands showing that it was Beerus." Rahh!" it shouted proudly before throwing its hand into the air and releasing the deity.

Beerus stopped his descent, right hand pointing forth at Aniraza aggressively." You left yourself open!" pained, and missing the entire top half of his tunic, Beerus shouted. Purple k surrounded his body and he grinned.

"Haka-" Beerus tried to start, his arms dropping suddenly from exhaustion. His amber eyes dulled in color with pupils rolling backward in the process. The rags that had been his clothes flapped as he descended straight toward the ground in a spiral. blood and spit traced up along the path while he limply approached the ground.

'Twatch!' his body smashed down again the ground kicking dust into the air along with light pebbles. His head was turned aside, and he laid face down with right and left arms laying close to his side. Blood ran from between his battered lips while his bruised skin crawled with tremors, he was bested.

"That was far easier than I thought," Twenty One laughed landing at the top of Aniraza's frame over his shoulder, hand resting against her lips. Fiendish thoughts raced through her features while her index finger moved from her lower lip." A mochi ball? No! Macaroon! No, no, a doughnut, with sprinkles!" frantic in her hunger the cyborg flitted between ideas while a ball of light appeared at the tip of her finger.

'THUUD!' a brown shoe ground into the side of her face. Her head snapped aside and the goliath shoulder at her feet disappeared. Thunder roared sending her into the air with a while tumble.

Liquiir planted his feet, tails unfurling. Nine tails glowed brilliantly golden-yellow shedding streams of light across the entire area around him." Kyuubei SHOWER!" his tails released a barrage of energy lances that cast a net through the air gunning for the flung cyborg at rather impressive speed.

Twenty One looked confused around her body while the rain of energy blasts struck into her body. All nine beams of ki shredded around her body and filled the air with nine gigantic spheres of golden light. Thunder boomed while cracks spread along the ground, Liquiir's footsteps falling silent under the sound of his attacks. His amber eyes locked onto Beerus knowing that objective was getting safety.

His black hands wrapped around Beerus' waist, his head lowering." Hang in there Beerus, I freed the Kaioshin. The other Gods of Destruction should be coming to help any moment now!" he said in a low tone while blasting away from the epicenter of his explosion.' _I have to keep all senses open, that machine is here too. It could easily just punch through a portal if I let my guard down,_ ' he mentioned in his mind watching Aniraza carefully in the reflection of his light.

'WHOMP!' Aniraza's fist came through a portal almost as Liquiir thought about it. His nine tailed form slipped past the attack narrowly while teeth gnashed to keep Beerus tightly in his grasp.

Sliding to regain traction his lowered his head and kept going.' _There has to be help coming, strong as they are there are more Gods of Destruction that Demon-_ ' he paused two portals appearing in parallel in front of him.

' _Damn it!'_ he threw Beerus' limp frame into the air as the fists came sandwiching in from either side. His right and left arms shot out to the side body shaking with a burst of internal ki.

'THUUM!' the fists met in the center crushing Liquiir.

The fox stumbled backward from the blow, arms dangling at his side broken. Beerus' purple frame descending from the sky slowly from his perspective with no means of catching him.

In that moment, a pair of silver eyes exploded into view from the Hakaishin's face. His body took on a misty hued aura that exploded outward with a powerful explosion. Winds churned out that cast the two portals that Aniraza's fist were about to create closing. The ground twisting and warping into a cylinder that shot upward in a raging dust storm around the retired Hakaishin.

His brown shoes touched down against the soil, a spiraling pattern spinning out like a galaxy that turned the distorted ground into glass. Particles of silver light traced upward through the aura disappearing and reappearing numerous times through the aura. His amber eyes remained while his black pupil glowing silver-white like gleaming stars. His torn trousers flapping around with the appearance.

Liquiir's stumbled body was stabilized against the deity's hand as he appeared there. His brown shoes turned toward Twenty One and Aniraza the ground twisting with the motion, breaking into destroyed particles." Liquiir, get out of the Demon Realm, do not worry about me and go," Beerus spoke seriously and monotone.

"But, look at you," Liquiir muttered, Beerus' power was stable and huge, but his body certainly would not hold up.

A purple dot appeared on Liquiir's nose." If you do not leave in the next ten seconds that sphere will destroy you. Get out of here and inform everyone that Mechikabura is almost ready to return. I will keep them from you," Beerus stated bluntly knowing the threat of annihilation would certainly provoke Liquiir to move.

"Fine, I'm going!" Liquiir growled shooting away in a stream of golden light.

"Where are you going?" Twenty One asked throwing her hand out casting a barrage of energy bullets forward.

Beerus appeared in the midst of the blasts. Each one flung off in a different direction. Beerus' right and left hands leaving smoke trails of their motion in the wakes." I'm your opponent," he stated appearing in front of her face as it warped with a fist to the cheek.

She slammed against the ground and tumbled away in a stream of dust. His silver eyes turned attention to Aniraza, who walked forward undaunted by the surge of intent from the Hakaishin.

That was where the battle was to begin anew.

* * *

 ** _Across the Demon Realm..._**

Meliodas pedaled back striking blades with Dabura for the uncountable time. Thunder rolled and cracks shredded out along the tattered landscape. He pushed back against the large Demon sweeping a slash up toward his chin fiercely. It was blocked with a downward slash from the Demon God a smiting bolt of lightning shredding down from the heavens pushing the pair away.

"Your swordsmanship has yet to change," Dabura growled swinging his sword out. It slashed the air with a burning black flame that swept across Meliodas' frame while his sword swung out to meet the blade.

'CLANG!' the metal struck, and the fire doubled back with a burning boom. Dabura chuckled locking eyes with the shorter warrior while a grin crossed his face.

Meliodas pressed his short sword against the long sword." There was never a need too. I didn't need a Demon God form either, I was just born stronger than all of you," Meliodas said plainly swatting Dabura's blade down, right hand shooting up. Ethereal black wings explode from his back while the mark along his face changed. Dabura's chin buckling under the punch before being thrown straight into the air with a thunderous boom.

Meliodas hurled his own blade high into the air flapping the wings of black ki that sprawled from his back. He charged in unloading with a flurry of punches that pelted into Dabura's core and face with a hurried assault. The red skinned being jostled back unable to defend against the series of blow. Meliodas spun and drilled his forearm into Dabura's cheek to throw the larger Demon away.

Following through he hooked a left hand deep into the Demon King's core, removing it only to deliver an uppercut in the next move. Twisting, he thrust his right leg out into Dabura's core flinging the Demon back through the air. At the same time his airborne sword dropped down, its hilt being caught in mid-swing the momentum slashing the wind forth after the Demon.

Dabura's sword swiped out cleaving through the wind and slashing into Meliodas' attire. The blonde launched back through the air with the contact as Dabura straightened, a streak of blood running from the corner of his mouth." You still have that giant ego!" Dabura growled shooting forward, blade jabbing forth to impale the blonde in his moment of hesitation.

Meliodas' left hand swiped out at the same time as the slash, black markings stretching over his index, middle finger, and thumb. The blade was trapped within the grasp, winds shooting behind him causing blonde hair to flap about." Is it really ego when my reputation made the entire Multiverse fear me? You are only upset because unlike you I could rightfully have been in Mechikabura's stead had I chose your path of evil," Meliodas hissed pushing the sword up and thrusting with his short sword.

Dabura dodged the stab attempt and headbutted the smaller warrior. Meliodas stumbled backward with a boom, crimson running from the wound that opened on his forehead." Silence!" Dabura placed his right hand into Meliodas' chest a lack sphere of energy encompassing the short being and throwing him through the air with a plume of heat and fire.

The Demon King sparked behind the path of flame, scimitar slashing out for the back of Meliodas' head. It clanked against the short sword of the Universe Two Hakaishin, flinging him through the enchanted fire and giving enough time for a spin. The God of Destruction twisted his sword and stared while Dabura pounced in bringing his blade down for another strike.

'CLACK!' the impact spread fire across the sky and then the pair vanished.

'CLINK!' thousands of feet away in the distance their blades met again. In the wake from the first collision to the second, hundreds of freeze frames played out instantly as if a dozen versions of either were clashing. Intricate blade work spun about with afterimages striking blades with one another. Meliodas being on the defense against the larger Demon's furious offensive before countering with a series of strikes that looped Dabura back.

Metal meeting metal followed as they slung their blades free and began to unload. Their movements were identical, coming from their two different sides at the same angle. Dozens of afterimages played out quickly in their stationary space. Sparks filled the air as blurry blades clashed dozens of times over in the span of a fraction of a second. Neither yielding in the slightest while tears in the fabric of space around them opened and closed. A thunderous dual uppercut slash sent a stream of fire into the air and the pair locked eyes.

Dabura released his sword, where it disappeared in a plume of fire, his left hand shooting out. It smashed into Meliodas' face throwing the blonde back with a brutal boom of sound. A right handed uppercut followed it up. The diminutive Destroyer drove upward with the force. Dabura flickered to the side his right leg spinning around to drill into the core of his shorter foe. Meliodas hunched over the leg and flung away with a deafening boom.

Dabura appeared at the end of the flight path with a thrust kick that smashed Meliodas away. The looping motion from the kick let Meliodas stabilize only to be thrown through the air with another thunderous punch to the face. his head snapped aside, and spit flew from his mouth. Following that an ax fist bared down against his face with a spiral that led his toward the ground.

The Demon King sparked above the ground just before impact, his boot digging into the core of the Hakaishin. Meliodas' eyes expanded and he was shot through the air with a thunder crash that bounced him along the flooring. Dabura smirked a blade appearing from the fire that his hand created, a tight grasp following while the red skinned Demon charged forward.

Meliodas' black boots touched down and he scraped to a stop, Dabura flickering into view with a series of slashes. Red lines spread through the rapidly tearing white shirt upon the Hakaishin's torso. Blood followed in thin lines at first that spread quickly into running stream. An uppercut slash removed his top entire before shooting him back with a vertical scar marking his chest.

' _Why am I not keeping up? He's stronger now, but I should be beating him easily,_ ' Meliodas winced flipping to land on his feet. Dust scraped along his path while he held his sword firm, twisting it between his fingers." Is that all you've got Dabura?" Meliodas asked rhetorically keeping his thoughts hidden well. His sword twisted and pointed at the Demon God, who appeared in front of him.

'CLANK!' the force of the attack dropped Meliodas to a knee his blade resisting the edge of the incoming blade effectively. His black eyes shook as the wings upon his back vanished into a resting state.

'THUUD!' Dabura kicked the sword up and in the same motion planted the sole of his boot into Meliodas' brow. The short fighter crashed backward rolling along the soil in confusion, barely clinging onto his sword.

Dabura approached with methodical steps, a spear appearing in the center of his left hand." I'm not the one that is struggling to stand," Dabura snickered walking forth. His right arm raised, and the spear came with it burning into flames." But you, you are. I wonder why the all-powerful, Meliodas, can't stand up after a few hits?" Dabura snickered hurling the spear forward.

'Fwoom!' it shredded through the air carving a trench in the ground beneath it while gunning for the recovering warrior. The blonde warrior ground his teeth together nervously, short sword finding a place at his side in a sheath.

His right hand reached up and clutched the spear by the handle, the flames turning pitch black in the spot where he grabbed it. Rings of force boomed out in this moment and the short warrior was thrown across the ground by his heels, crashing over the lips of craters and through several formations of rock that had been much larger at the start of the conflict. Hundreds of feet shot by every second and the blonde found himself trailed off the edge of a cliff. The momentum carrying him through the air with ease.

He crashed back first against the opposite side of the canyon; the spear still locked in his hand. Pushing off the rock formation the Hakaishin took a few steps forward. He spun the fire around the spear turning to match the black flames of his grasp. After a single rotation he hurled the spear back with the same sky shattering sound and force gunning it straight for Dabura.

Dabura saw this and smirked his head moving aside as the spear made its return trip. The weapon shot past his cheek harmlessly before exploding along the horizon to a deafening boom. That though should have been the least of his worries, a flickering in the air revealing Meliodas' arrival." I don't care why I'm getting weaker here, I know that to defeat Mechikabura you have to die first!" his sword swung out and missed as Dabura swatted him away with a bladed strike.

"You will never defeat Mechikabura, get your head out of the clouds!" Dabura brought his arm down, a fiery slash consuming Meliodas and flinging him backward. Fire raced out as the God flew backward his frame being swallowed in the demonic heat.

Meliodas landed several dozen feet away, feet sinking into the ground and breaths escaping heavily.' _He noticed my strength dropping too. That means he knows that it was part of a plan all along,_ ' the blonde grunted his knees shaking.' _He's not using ki either to avoid having it Full Countered and if my energy keeps dropping it will not matter when he does use energy,_ ' the Hakaishin scoffed.

Dabura snickered flashing into blade with his blade." I'll have your head right here!" the blade swung out and met a long sword that suddenly appeared in Meliodas' sweeping arm. The force reflecting back Dabura with a thunderous snapping of air and burst of force.

"What?" Dabura paused wandering backward in awe. Before him was Meliodas as it had been, but a long katana-like blade was in his right hand as opposed to the short sword. Fabric rippled around the blade in long twisting coil allowing a blue light to radiate along the blade.

The Universe Two Destroyer smiled." I see, when you were targeting little Yato, you forgot that his sword had a mind of its own. A mind that I was pretty good friends within the past," Meliodas smiled twisting the sword around in his hand.' There's not too big a chance that I'll be able to beat him still with my power dropping as it is, but Sekki's own energy will keep me in the fight longer,' he noted charging forth.

"No matter the hand me down you pick up, you are not my superior!" Dabura howled pouncing forth angrily with a sword swing.

'CLANK! Meliodas blocked it with a flash of light. Dabura's weapon stopping against the katana.

"We'll see," he threw Dabura back with another flick of the wrist.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

The Z-Fighters met in the encampment holding most of West City's population, eyes locking on the mohawked reincarnate." Any reason you didn't up and go with them Uub?" Launch asked the brown skinned human.

"For now, I can't afford to leave you guys without some sort of protection. Rote may be here, but a normal Divine Super Saiyan cannot fight what can come through that portal," Uub explained looking at the half-Saiyan. Their eyes met and the black haired warrior nodded to the reincarnate.

"You're right, I still have a long way to go before I could hold my own against any of those Demon Gods," Rote replied standing to look down upon Uub." But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you fight what comes through that portal alone, if Jiren and the others fail," Raditz son smirked, black hair raising as his aura exploded upward.

"I know," Uub grinned replying with a nod.

"Don't count any of us out either," Trunks remarked, his torn clothes blowing in a breeze." We'll keep fighting because we have no other choice."

"Yeah, with the Shadow Dragons disappearing we'll have to stay on edge anyway," Goten added in.

Cabba lowered his head and shook it." I don't know how it happened. She was unconscious, unless there was another Shadow Dragon that we didn't know about to save her. But I only felt Mirra Shenron," the Sadala Defender cupped his chin.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. Relax, we'll beat how many decide to come through," Caulifla shrugged casually, the Potara between her fingers clinging as she flicked the gem.

"Right," Keru nodded pocketing her own Potara Earring.

"I like the confidence," Launch smirked to Caulifla, who blew her off with a shrug.

Bra looked to the rift." Do you think they'll bring mom back if she's honestly in the Demon Realm?" the daughter of Vegeta asked.

Katas loomed over her and nodded his head." If you can trust anyone to bring your mother back it will be Jiren. His code of morals is far deeper running than it seems on the hard exterior he has," the Super Namekian nodded.' _I have to trust in that morality as well. There is no telling what resides on the other side of that portal. And their power may not prove enough,_ ' Katas hid his own doubts calmly.

Pan placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiled." Don't worry about it. They're going to get Bulma back, no problem," devastated at her own losses Pan said with typical Son family gusto.

Bra looked up and smiled." You're right," Bulma's daughter nodded her head while a light blue skinned arm found its way around her collar. A second appearing around Pan's.

"Yeah, no worries. We've got the three strongest people I can think of heading to fight these guys. Let's just focus on getting ourselves together, huh? Today's been crazy," Cha said to her friends with joy in her voice and a smile upon her face.

' _You have no idea how crazy Cha, I can't bring myself to tell you either,_ ' Rote clenched his fists looking down at Daikon with a furrowed brow.

"Something wrong Rote?" Marron looked to her husband curiously while the trio of hybrids walked off.

He looked up and shook his head." No, it's all okay. Just thinking about something."

* * *

A blue skinned man sat sitting patiently in a rather traditional room. The walls were frameworks of wood supporting narrow sheets of white paper that barely obscured the hallways on the other side. Several thick tiles floated beneath his seated position bobbing with every breath he took in. Green plants shuffled and shifted to the sides around his frame as the room blew with a subtle sound of wind.

His short white hair blue about patiently in this breeze until a crimson portal seemed to cut through space behind him. Emerging was a dull, purple skinned Demon bearing a giant scythe. The red-black bandanna around his forehead supported longer messier arrays of white hair and red marks glowed beneath his crimson eyes. A scarf dangled from his neck as he spun the weapon around.

The meditating warrior opened his eyes, their shimmering silver hue reflecting out the light of his power. His legs unfolded from the meditative position and he stood upright. His baggy black trousers shifted into his martial arts boots while the brown cloak he wore adjusted to reveal the ornate Kaioshin inspired black top her bore. His impressive aura exploded out instantly turning the plant's leave upside down.

"It's been a while big bro," the sickle bearing Demon chuckled his white hair waving. Shroom's features were serious yet they could not help but morph into a broad smile.

The blue skinned warrior sighed lowering his shoulders." It has been some time Shroom. I hope you are not holding a grudge for what occurred those millions of years ago. If anyone would understand why I did what I did I figured it would be you," he sighed tapped fists clenching tightly.

"Nah, I'm not intending to hold grudges, but I do have a job to do," the scythe gleamed as Shroom spoke, cold winds churning through the air.

Margiren shook his head." Then, I hope you do not hold me in any lower regard after I beat you," the Universe Twelve warrior sighed unbuttoning the cloak that sat around his neck.

"I'm just here for your soul, no hard feelings cause you're not going to beat me!" the room shredded away, a thousand cuts appearing in unison over every surface of the house. It crumbled upon itself, before blasting away. The only thing untouched by the movement being the stationary Margiren, who threw his cloak into the air.

Margiren turned on his heels, silver eyes glowing as numerous pebble-like spheres of light rose from his body and vanished." My soul is not going to be that easy to take," he entered stance causing the black Kaioshin-like tunic he wore to ripple its golden piping shimmering with hope and light.

"Yeah, I know!" Shroom charged over the now open ground scythe spinning in hand.

* * *

"Mechikabura's that strong huh? We'll need to at least know how to use Ultra Instinct," Goku thought thoroughly, knowing the insane benefits of the state.

"That is true," she nodded her head.

Vegeta narrowed his gaze." But only Kakarot and I have Ultra Instinct. Turles can become a Super Saiyan Four and Raditz has Divine Super Saiyan. The two of us are the only ones that can fight Mechikabura then."

Gywn chuckled at Vegeta's assumption.' _Ah, I guess you do not know your allies as well as you thought you did,_ ' she thought humoring herself." That is also true. But the fight with Mechikabura may teach all of you a thing or two about your allies," she explained looking to Raditz, who attempted to speak up.

Raditz shook his head and smirked." Then, we'll be heading to the Demon Realm to fight Mechikabura then."

"You will yes, though, I warn you. His powers are far more than just the ki that you will inevitably sense emanating from him."

"We haven't had simple enemies in a long time," Turles shrugged snickering.

"Very well, I'll return you to the Earth as soon as possible. There are already things going on in the Demon Realm that are sure to need dire attention," she waved her hand and the four warriors disappeared.

* * *

Beerus looked toward the looming Aniraza and Twenty One with a snicker. His body swelled with a twisting field of the Ultra Instinct aura that he bore, and his brown shoes crunched into the dust.

'BOOM! BOOOM! THUUM! THRASHK!' a fierce series of silver flashes appeared along Aniraza's body. Huge explosions rocked its huge body as the purple skinned fighter appeared behind the sight. Aniraza's body came to a stop while a rippling series of rings filled the center of the behemoth's core. Beerus' afterimages striking around before merging with the former God of Destruction.

Twenty One looked in shock as the winds of Beerus' assault raced by at incredible speeds." Grr, why do you keep fighting? Just roll over and let me turn you into food already?!" she pouted right hand raising. Spheres of black-pink energy streamed into the air around her open hand firing out in a counterclockwise motion from their ring shape around her.

Beerus' eyes turned to the spheres and his frame moved. Dancing like he was made of water, Beerus swept through each energy sphere, their path turning to streams of purple particles as they passed through his aura. His movements left streaks of silver in the air that exploded with a sudden fervor. his frame flickering to be eye level with the cyborg that intended to attack him.

"I am no one's food," Beerus remarked coldly, instinctively. His right hand drilled into her stomach in that next moment, his body blurring beyond her mere parts of a second later.

"Gah!" she wheezed spit flying from her mouth while she turned her head to stare. Beerus disappeared when he felt her eyes upon him.

His brown shoe cut in from the left squashing the cyborg's face. Streams of silver raced out as she carved through the air. Impacts appeared along her core during this flight, afterimages of Beerus' offense appearing there as he lowered his leg. Beerus twisted in his position in the air and appeared beside Twenty One, his elbow crushing into her cheek. The ground below then tore up and she warped to the debris field that it became. Dust stretched high into the air.

She smashed through each stone, breaking them like nothing before striking a large formation that piled down atop her body. Beerus' eyes glared and the stones disappeared, Twenty One being flung back by the force." Die!" she roared throwing her right and left hands forth in pain.

A Kamehameha-like beam of dark energy surged free from her hands driving toward the stalwart being. Beerus looked at the incoming attack and flew at it headlong without concern. Upon reaching the head he placed his index finger against it, tracing down at an alarming rate that left a stream of purple through the blast. As he progressed the beam began to disappear while Twenty One shouted to add more body.

His right foot smashed against her forehead as he reached the end of the attack. The white haired being stumbled back and Beerus flipped through the air from the point of contact. winds swirled around Twenty One and she found herself being knocked backward by some unknown punches. Beerus' right hand flickered and she collapsed to her knees, a crater spreading for dozens of feet around her.

A portal appeared to Beerus' side, a huge right hand coming through it aiming at his back. The long eared cat flipped over the punch landing atop the wrist of the white goliath. He looked back at the portal shooting along it to crash through to meet Aniraza's face. The giant looked down at Beerus when the former Hakaishin came upon its shoulder.

Silver flashed out with Beerus' right hand crushing into Aniraza's cheek. The giant stumbled a step to the side, red eyes flashing around to meet the Hakaishin again. Beerus' left hand followed this time battering between the artificial monster's brow. His huge feet stumbled back. Beerus flashed down the creature's back in the next move, a ring of pressure bashing into its back.

The juggernaut walked forth heavily in con fused pain. Beerus righted himself and grabbed the giant left wrist of the behemoth." I'm not finished with you yet!" his right arm moved forth and the goliath was lifted from the ground. Beerus' glowing frame shimmered brilliantly as he hefted the monster off the ground like nothing to bring him overhead in a martial arts throw.

The motion split the ground thunderously, a fault exploding open as momentum picked up. Aniraza's head and shoulders trenched a chunk of the landscape up from the throw Beerus had used against him. tons of debris splashed about the landscape in wild plumes and towers of smoke while debris rained from sky for several miles. Aniraza crashed into the foot of a mountain that turned to nothingness upon it collapsing from the horizon.

Twenty One sparked behind the deity and found her face smashed into. Her head snapped back and a stream of spit flew up from her mouth. The air behind her erupted sending booming thunderclaps across the Demon Realm while she shot back. Damage rained down from the sky from the surrounding surges of noise where a bolt of lightning crashed from the heavens to spike her into the ground.

Beerus' brown boots touched down at her feet, the Majin cyborg hybrid stuttering to focus on regenerating." Like I said, a Destroyer is no one's food, even when they give up their rank," he snickered while a purple line surged around Twenty One's body. her red eyes expanding in a confused burst of pain that was only describable as nothingness." Now, you'll be going. Hakai!" Beerus finished his right hand pointing at her.

"Haaaa!" she shouted while her essence was erased from the Universe. Stream of purple particles covered her body and the broke away leaving nothing to remain in the center of the crater, nor on the history of the Demon Realm.

In the distance, the fallen mountain chattered and went flying into the air. Great wings stretched over the horizon and an orange flash appeared between them, thunder booming through the sky. Beerus turned his eyes to face whatever came.

He stood unwavering among the tempests that spurned forth from the ground. The crackling streaks of lightning. The turbulent thunder. The stunning light of the orange glow. None of it seemed to daunt the former Hakaishin, his gaze zoned into Aniraza and his opened maw. Tremors split the fractured ground and a portal appeared mere inches away from Beerus.

"RAAAAHH!" the bellow of the beast roared through the air. Beerus' frame and everything in front of the massive hundred foot across portal was swallowed by a stream of orange light. Billowing plumes of fire stretched along the previously flame retardant ground and glass materialized among the silica that floated in the air. Earth for several hundred miles were upturned by the blast before being reduced to atoms.

Explosions raged every few dozen feet along the attack dealing further damage to the hell-scape that surrounded the Demon Realm. Rumbling thunder deafened under the light of explosions. Lightning turning away by the cascades of Aniraza's ki. The war machine was living to that name. Bursts of ki filled the horizon where the attack panned out, annihilating all in its way.

'Zip!' tongues of silver fight danced above Aniraza's brows, the last embers of its mouth blast fading away. A right hand was placed against the large gem resting in the center of the creature's mantle, torn blue pants flapping around in the winds caused by winds.

"So, that's it, your mightiest attack is that mouth blast," Beerus snickered a purple glow engulfing the gem. Aniraza stumbled backward in confusion while trying to lock onto the Hakaishin that had slipped through its perception." I was right to save you for last. Had I focused on you that cyborg may have gotten away with a sneaky candy attack," Beerus remarked.

Aniraza threw a punch forward and its hand disappeared against Beerus' raised hand. Panic crossed its face for the first time, eyes expanding upon the realization of what currently consumed it." Hakai," Beerus added the name of the Destruction to the creature increasing its panic.

Aniraza's multistory height turned to nothingness under the pressure of a Destroyer's touch. The gem that sat atop its head being the last thing to fade away, but it too fell away as a giant crack came striking through it. Purple particles expanding outward from the core before fading.

"That is the end of that, but not the end of this," Beerus looked to the horizon where the pillar of negative energy disappeared." Not by a long shot," the former Destroyer God noted.

* * *

Jiren was the first to touch down in the war-torn Demon Realm, followed by Hit and then Broly. His black eyes adapting quickly to the sights and lack of sound that came through the dimension. He paused as an orange blur came shooting by, a fox-like face blitzing past their line of sight to stop before the gate that led back to the Seventh Universe.

"Where are you going?" the Pride Trooper asked Liquiir as Hit noticed the dark pillar in the distance disappearing.

' _No, that is where their leader was,_ ' Hit clenched his fists.

Liquiir looked at Jiren and smiled in relief." I'm heading back to the Seventh Universe; things have gone south. Mechikabura is going to be awakened any minute now."

"Is that so?" Hit raised a brow. His suspicion affirmed instantly.

"Yes, Beerus held off what he could, but he knows that he can't be Mechikabura on his own either. Even you three are not going to be much help from what I understand," Liquiir informed preparing to keep moving.

"We will see, go to the Seventh and help the others protect the portal than. You obviously have been through a lot," Jiren mentioned his feet pushing along the broken ground to float into the air.

"There is not time like the present, if he is truly awakening, we need to stop it," the alien looked down at them.

Hit floated up. Broly following." Understood," they said together flying with Jiren toward the horizon where the pillar disappeared.

' _Even the strongest aren't going to be enough. Beerus, Yato,_ ' Liquiir lowered his head and kept shooting opposite, knowing he had to reach the others.

* * *

 ** _Seconds prior..._**

Gohan stood within his restraining sphere, hammering away with a barrage of Super Saiyan God punches to no avail against the restraint. His reddish purple hair waved with each blow while he tried to formulate counters in his mind.' _His power is rising by the minute. I have to get out of this prison fast to beat him now, or else everyone that I know, and love are going to die!_ ' Gohan's mind raced despite knowing Mechikabura was listening.

The half-Saiyan knew it, at the moment he and Mechikabura were alone. The Demons and their reigning Demon Gods spread across the cosmos in a final push to quash resistance." You lot certainly do have a habit of hoping, don't you?" Mechikabura spoke through the darkness that rose around him, his outline glowing with a crimson light against it.

"Wh-what?" Goku's eldest son paused his punches, Mechikabura's voice was distinctly younger.

"I told you that once I ruled everything you would be the last to go, but you continuing to bolster this flame of hope is beginning to get on my bad side," the Demon Emperor said from within the pillar." I may use you as the first target of my true power. Then, with you gone the rest of the Multiverse will fall to the wayside beneath my boot and bowing before their master," he spoke jovially while two red spheres focused on the Saiyan.

Gohan shook his head and balled his fists." You can try but you aren't snuffing out this flame of hope. If it isn't going to me someone else will rise up in my place, stronger, and they'll beat you!" Son Gohan retorted unloading with a flurry against the shell encasing him again. Explosions of his ki sparking the inside with a faint ruby light that blew about wickedly.

"Bluster all you wish it will make no sparing for you or your fellow warriors. I have little need for ingrates in my world and I will weed them out like the filth that they are," Mechikabura remarked his hand raising within the inky blackness, a crack of thunder ringing in the sky as the ground beneath Gohan broke away into an infinite nothingness.

' _That's his power huh, I can't say that I've felt anything quite like this before,_ ' Son Goku's son growled looking down at the blackness below. His Divine Saiyan aura shimmering within the sphere brightly despite this position of fear.

"Ah, my power has indeed returned, what a pleasant moment," he chuckled lowering his hand again." A moment that will not be squandered."

The geyser of dark energy expanded outward shredding away at the sky and making the sphere Gohan floated in push back rapidly." As with this moment, the curtain can rise on the final act of my plan," the darkness dispelled with a powerful boom that shook Gohan to his core with an utmost feeling of dread.

Long white hair appeared to fan from atop the figure's head as he pulled free from the confines of the darkness and the smoke it brought. His skin was a shade of blue that matched perfectly with the likes of Towa and Mira yet bearing a significant dissonance to them, as if they were beneath him. Red eyes gleamed forth as ever, but they were crimson irises of malice.

Wrapped around his forehead was a golden crown that pointed upward with two antennae between his eyebrows. His carved features turned into a smile while he looked upon the Saiyan, gales of wind flapping through the red cape that was hanging from his back. His black top waved as well displaying the shimmer of the golden accents that appeared along the torso and the buttons that held it closed. Baggy black pants reached into black boots with golden trim to finish the outfit while the Demon Emperor called forth his aura which seemed to consume everything around Gohan.

Mechikabura walked across the air with a casual grace to each footstep, his hair bobbing as he did so. Gohan tensed within the sphere his Super Saiyan God power being pushed to its limits as he ground his teeth." Allow me to relinquish that sphere that surrounds you. It will please me more to erase you as you naturally are rather than the trapped prey you are now," Mechikabura snapped his fingers, the sphere breaking away.

Gohan floated backward over the inky blackness, his teeth gnashing together.' _Beerus, if you can hear me amplify your power. We need to come up with a plan, and fast,_ ' the Super Saiyan God reached out to the Hakaishin that he had fought in the past.

The Saiyan's mind noticed it immediately, a flash of purple that appeared in his ki sense.' _There? Wait, that's not Beerus, what are they doing here? Doesn't matter, I have to get there,_ ' he placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.

'Zip!' instantly he disappeared from Mechikabura's view, the Demon cracking a smile.

"I know what is like to lose Gohan, you cling so desperately to what you believe is right, but you fail nonetheless," the Demon smirked feeling Gohan's ki reappear far away. It was near the ki signatures of the others that dare come to the Demon Realm to face him. There the two parties were sure to meet." To what end are you going to keep clinging Son Gohan? Or does it not matter?" Mechikabura continued to speak rather unamused." Dread it, run from it, Destiny arrives all the same," Mechikabura snapped his finger disappearing in a flash.

He reappeared on the battled landscape looking where Gohan stood." And now it is here. Or should I say I am?" he asked grinning down to the Saiyan and the three mighty warriors he had teleported to.

Hit tensed.

Broly growled.

Jiren's fist balled.

Their minds ringing with his entire diatribe.

That was Mechikabura, the Demon Emperor, in his full power. A prospect of nigh-unlimited darkness resting before them.

They were in the Endgame now...

* * *

 _Awakenings about across the board, but only one that seems to spell the end. Mechikabura regains not only his youth, but his power. What is next for our heroes? Do they stand a chance against this Ultimate Evil? What good would fighting even be? What strength does Mechikabura possess? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Beerus is already exhausted fighting Gray, how will he defeat Bulma, Twenty One and Aniriza. Did Mira Shenron went back to the Demon World again. I'm so happy that they have survived. Awesome chapter._

 _ **A:** He needed some assistance from his own guttural instincts that for sure. And we don't know where the Shadow Dragons went, do we?_

 _ **R:** I don't really have a lot to say to this chapter except that it was pretty damn good. It helped wrap up some of the cliffhangers of the previous chapter while also continuing to move forwards. Jiren, Hit, and Broly moving towards the Demon Realm is fantastic, to see the Three Strongest Universe's warriors working in sync nice. I will admit, I am a bit surprised that Uub didn't go alongside them, but I'm sure that will be answered. The conversation surrounding Goku and co was nice to see, and it had some really interesting hints, including but not limited to that Gywn has seen them in multiple timelines. Great chapter, can't wait for more!_

 _ **A:** Time will reveal all in regards to Gywn. I can't give you any more than that, but having Broly, Hit, and Jiren head off into hell was something I had planned since the start of this arc. The image is just too cool to pass up on._

 _Thank you all so much for your patience and continued support, this past week has been a little crazy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and stay good people,_

 _~HeroDan_


	47. Chapter 47

"And now it is here. Or should I say I am?" Mechikabura spoke confidently to those that opposed him. Darkness exploding from the far reaches of the Demon Realm outward.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

The Old Kai, or some version of him, walked calmly through the Time Vault. His aged features showing concern for whatever was occurring among the Time Patrol.' _Trunks and the others are quite busy, aren't they? The distortions in time caused by Mechikabura have grown more diverse and even with the help he has, there is little chance of beat him back for now,_ ' the deity mused walking through checking for any sign of distortions.

'Fwish!' from a portion of time scrolls hidden behind a pain of glass a black-purple explosion of ki occurred. The force and winds of the motion pushed the elderly deity over his boots scraping away the dust atop the tiles.

"By Zeno-sama Almighty! What is going on!" he shouted scurrying rapidly to the point on the wall.

He opened the glass and winced noticing dozens of smoky clouds rising from nearly all of the scrolls." This set of timelines and Universes, what could possibly be occurring here?" the deity inquired grabbing on such scroll.

Concern immediately crossed his face." W-what the Mechikabura in this coil has awoken too? Why is he so menacing?! What could possibly go wrong now!" he shouted stumbling backward mouth agape.

"What's the matter geezer?" a Time Patroller asked looking into the Time Vault, his messy red hair waving while the scouter over his eye beeped." N-no way! You're telling me that it's happening there too?" he fell back the Capsule Corps jacket he wore waving crazily.

"I am afraid so Ace, we are in dire need of assistance even in a Multiverse like this one, these issues will not repair themselves!" Old Kai shouted throwing his hands up in confusion.

* * *

 ** _Elsewhere..._**

A fit man sat behind the steering wheel of an old beaten up paint truck. Interstate markers and road signs blurred by every so often, his eyes trailing up to the rear view mirror to follow them." Not too long now, it's only a few dozen miles. Guess I'll make it in time," he smiled until a black line sparked upward through the air.

"What is the world?" his truck pulled to the side of the road; tumbleweeds being knocked off in the motion. His features were serious while looking up at the sight." I-I don't believe it. What is this menacing presence? Who has something this strange?" he stuttered looking at it in awe.

* * *

 ** _Far Away..._**

A young man stood at the apex of a grassy hill, his right and left hands sitting in the pockets of his leather jacket." Phew long week of schooling. But it's better to have a senior year like this one than the craziness of last semester," the high school smiled, looking at the concrete jungle that rose around him. The calmness of the park offset by the neon of the environment.

A dark star appeared in the sky expanding for a moment into a band of black." What the hell?" he shouted every muscle and fiber in his body tensing.' _I haven't felt anything like this since then, since her. Somehow this is worst at least she had a rainbow aesthetic,_ ' the young man mentioned in his mind.

"I've gotta call her, maybe she knows something. Her sister is one of the most influential people in the country," the black hair young man pulled out a smart phone, shaking his head. A feathery black haired picture appeared on the screen with a single crimson bang." Come on, answer," he sighed shaking his head.

* * *

 ** _The Future..._**

Trunks stood on the regal estate of the Hakaishin, his right and left hands raised in a defensive stance against his opponent." Heheh, it's been a while Gohan. Are you sure you're ready for this?" the son of Vegeta asked his one armed former mentor, who smiled.

"Well, of course I am Trunks. I might not have that weird Super Saiyan form of yours, but I have a tone of potential," the former hero of the Earth smiled assuming a modified version of the Turtle Stance.

"Pfft, enough blabbering you two. I brought Gohan here to train with you Trunks," Beerus snickered tapping his biceps with irritation.

"Sorry Lord Beerus," Trunks apologized before shooting forward.

"Sorry," Gohan said at the same time his scarred features focusing as he took on.

Before he and Trunks could meet their fists, a dark aura appeared in the sky around them. a crackling boom from a distant reality that somehow reached out to them. Garnering the attention of the Divine overseers of the situation.

"Whis, what type of negative energy is this?" Beerus questioned folding his right and left arms over his chest.

The Angel tilted his head." I am not sure, Lord Beerus," Whis explained tapping his chin." It is most certainly odd."

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Dark Lord! Mechikabura!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part One_**

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

Towa pointed her staff forth. The sky behind her filled with dozens of tangled masses of black rock. Gnarled vines shot down toward the Hakaishin. Blustering rocks broke free streaming down from the distorting sky like comets attempting to pierce through her body. All the while dozens of red energy spears shot down with intent to smite the Goddess.

Bellis swiped her left hand out. Each attack turned to dust streaming away in thousands of tiny white particles that filled the air with diamond dust that blew away." As if I would fall to a lowly Demon like yourself. I will say that this has been an interesting exercise of my magic," the Hakaishin chuckled.

Her left hand then snapped. The morphed sky exploded with a resounding white light, cascading beams of radiance shredding down from the cosmos over the war torn planet. Towa's body was flung back by one of these beams where her eyes bulged at the sight of the Hakaishin. A second snap stopped this effect leaving Bellis floating over the planet now that it had been freed of the darkness.

"Now with your best out of the way, allow me to show you my own," Bellis swiped her hand through the air. A blazing rainbow-hued energy exploded around her body, her energy level shooting up at a rapid rate. A second burst of light appeared through her core in the form of a glowing purple sphere that condensed into a marble-sized sphere that warped the space around it." Destroyer's Singularity!" the bead of purple ki shot forth at an insane speed, the sky swirling with the motion before bouncing to normal as it passed by.

Towa looked panicked throwing her staff forth, only for the energy at the end of it to disappear." Impossible!" she howled attempting to back away but finding that gravity was keeping her pulled toward the sphere.

"You cannot escape I am afraid," Bellis laughed her right hand pointing down. a blazing stream of fire appeared there forging a great sword that shimmered with a matching red hue." Even if you could, I have an entire armory to end you with," she snickered.

That sphere was sure to meet and eradicate Towa, but then it did not. A black storm emerging from a point in the sky throwing the Demon Goddess away from the attack. Its purple light spun and shone before diminishing in the field of light. Ki raced out upon its consumption showing the destructive power it possessed. Bellis shielded herself from the winds hastily, her eyes leering at Towa.

The Demoness laid her head back and began to laugh manically." Haha! It was true, he granted us this power so suddenly because our lord Mechikabura was so close to returning to his prime. What a wonderful moment!" Towa laughed leering directly at the Destroyer she was facing. Triumph crossed the Demons face while Bellis lowered her head with a snicker.

"Is that right?" Bellis grunted her eyes staying cast low.' _I can't believe they cornered all of us like this. Mechikabura returning to his prime is not really something that I can continue to bluff no caring about. His power...it is ridiculous,_ ' she murmured to herself. Her hand turned and the blade there morphed into a shining hammer made of a golden alloy that burned with destructive purple ki.

Towa smirked her staff pointing forth, black beads of light appearing around Bellis frame." That is correct, now submit yourself or be destroyed!" Towa laughed drawing the snowflakes forth to swallow the Destroyer.

The hammer in Bellis hand twitched, the dark snow being thrown aside and turning to nothingness." I don't think so. Mechikabura's revival is something that is bothersome, but at the moment I have to deal with you," she thundered forth, hammer swiping a path of purple light through the air while drawing it upward.

That swinging weapon smashed upward against Towa's staff. The dark geyser that sprayed from the sky exploded outward with the collision as Towa was picked up and hurled thousands of feet back with a single swing." Longan, get everyone off this planet as soon as possible. If possible, you'll also have to protect them in space," she followed instructing the strongest warrior in her Universe.

"Uh, right, do your best I guess," he said to empty air where she had been. A golden hammer shot flaming purple light several miles away.

Bellis smashed down with her hammer again, its head bouncing off Towa's staff." Give it up, your strength does not matter before lord Mechikabura!" Towa barked pushing back to find the hammer moving only an inch.

"That's right!" Bellis drew the hammer back. Rainbow energy exploded across her body; the hammer being jabbed forth toward Towa's core." But that does not mean that I cannot destroy you first!" the jabbing hammer morphed immediately into a shimmering rapier of golden hue, a ring of runes sparking in the air behind it.

It poked against Towa's core hurling her back through the air with a devastating boom. The runes then merged into a rotating ring of purple light that released several balls of glowing purple light." Lashes!" with a single word these spheres fired out into a barrage of whips that slashed and batted around the Demon goddess helpless as she attempted to recover from the rapier attack.

Bellis spun it around and the weapon turned into a bow, a single arrow knocking into its string." I have an entire armory at my disposal, each weapon on a caliber to destroy multiple planets. I wonder how many it will take to destroy you!" the arrow fired forth with a blazing hue of purple light. The darkness that surrounded it being destroyed into a series of particles.

Towa's staff swiped out and the arrow stopped in its track, Hakai energy disappearing." That will not work on me, we sit at the verge of resurrecting the Demon Realm! I will not fall here, there is much research to do!" she barked keeping the arrow frozen before her.

Bellis pointed the bow forth and it magically morphed into a staff." Explosion!" she gestured, and the arrow expanded into a star-like sphere of energy. The ground below was cleared for several hundred feet as the explosion shredded out across it. the sky filled with plumes of smoke and ash while Towa disappeared into the leading edge of the blast wave.

"You may not wish to fall, but you cannot deny the inevitable! I am the Hakaishin of Universe One and I only yield to my brother's own orders!" Bellis kicked forth diving into the raging explosion, hands freeing of any equipment she was carrying.

* * *

 ** _Universe Five..._**

Jiga stood with Thalia overlooking a downed frame. His black hair was caked with dust and ashen debris that clung to each follicle. Crimson blood came down from several cuts along the warrior's face, his blue eyes shaking in pain while trying to rationalize what was occurring. The biggest visible injury though was the stump where the warrior's right arm should have been. A puddle of crimson came spinning out from the wound while he attempted to sit up.

"Yato, you'll be okay," Thalia said with concern adjusting her pink hair. Her eyes looked down upon the grimacing Yato.

"You need to stop lying to him. He lost an arm, we can patch him up, but there's no way we can bring back and arm," Jiga sighed squatting down. Her right arm shone with a glowing pink light that sat upon the chest of her counterpart God of Destruction." Also, I'm not great with healing Yato, so uh, maybe you shouldn't be so twitchy," she smiled causing the Hakaishin to look at her.

"Are you serious? Why are you two always the ones coming to save my ass?" he laughed tensing his fist. He braced shaking his head.' _I guess they're my version of Vegeta and Raditz, never too far away,_ ' he snickered smiling peacefully while bracing.

Pink ki swallowed the single armed warrior. His injured features contorted in pain, his mouth opening in a pained gasp." Gah! Seriously!" he held his hands tightly while Jiga continued to heal him. The blood running from the facial wounds disappeared first, the injuries closing in that moment. Bruises and welts that lashed under his torn clothes followed. Blood fell from the stump onto the growing pool along the ground for several parts of a second before stopping entirely leaving the arm as just a stump.

"How about that? Your arm stopped bleeding Deliverer," Jiga pressed up to her feet, gloved hands shaking free. A smirk crossed her face as Yato sat up using his left arm to support himself.

"Yeah, but I don't think it will be the last blood that is going to be spilled today. You were not there to see it, but those Demon Gods got stronger and their boss is getting pretty close to showing off how strong he really is," Yato pushed up to his feet, wobbling shakily.' _My body is still fried, Ultra Instinct was really rusty. I should have diced that Sauza guy easily,_ ' he winced shaking his head.

"Then, how about we go take a trip to the Demon Realm? Thalia and I are an unstoppable pair," Jiga wrapped an arm around her partner's shoulder with a broad smile.

"I mean, if they were able to beat you along together, we could win," the pink haired former Goddess of the Eleventh mentioned looking to Yato.

He pinched his nose, his left hand moving on delay as his right stump twitched." That's not it you two. It'd be nice to say that teaming up against Mechikabura is going to work, but I just don't see it happening. There was a Demon God that battered Beerus around easily and had Meliodas not shown up, I would have died against my foe. We're outmatched right now," he sighed.

"You're saying this? Deliverer of Destruction, jeez, what the hell are we up against then?" Jiga questioned. the windows of her palatial estate soon to show her the answer.

Blackness shot in from the outside as the entire planet shuddered. Miasma seeped through the ground and thunder rumbled through the skies. The female Hakaishin hurried to the window looking out with eyes broadened. The clear blue of her tranquil planet was replaced by black storm wrought by a negative energy pillar. The entire Universe shaking with the release of energy.

"Oh my," Thalia muttered her eyes growing larger at the shocking amount of power being released.

"That's Mechikabura's power?" she turned shouting to Yato mouth agape. The pressure was immense and coursing through the entire fiber of her being.

"Yeah, I think so, none of the Demon Gods could have done that," the one armed deity replied stepping forward with equal awe.' _Whoever is heading into the Demon Realm is going to need a lot of luck. Those guys from Universe Seven can't do this on their own,_ ' the Universe Eight Hakaishin scoffed balling his fist tightly.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Liquiir emerged from the portal, his vulpine features contorted in confusion and fatigue from the speed he ran away from the Demon Realm with. Everyone that he met at the other end looked at him with equal parts confusion and awe." I have some dire news sent from Lord Beerus himself. The Lord of Darkness has awakened. And we need to make sure that nothing comes through that portal to this Universe," the fox huffed to the allied front of heroes.

Uub looked forward and nodded his head. Pink light surged forth from his body, his muscles tensing while he ascended to a level beyond mortality." Yeah, this is why I decided to stay back. I had to make sure that if everything else failed, we could keep at least Universe Seven safe," the mohawked human punched the inside of his fists walking to Liquiir's side.

Golden light flashed first from beside Valise, streams of discharge flowing through with it." Y'know we just got done fighting Omega Shenron, but I can't help but think I should go with you Uub," Goten smiled rolling his knuckles and punching the air a few times.

Another vibrant flash exploded out from Bra's side, a pair of glowing blue eyes following the path of the human." Goten's right. We may not be Gods but if we just have to stop some bad stuff from coming through a portal, I'm sure we can help," Vegeta's firstborn smiled bouncing back and forth on his toes seriously. His purple hair rising into a blazing flame of gold.

Blue light surged next from beside Marron and Launch, a fiery hand raising in a thumb's up." Not that I'm doubting what you two and do, but I'm pretty sure this is the reason I stayed back too. I've got your back Uub, we're going to head off whatever evil is to come through," he smiled looking to his allies, in their Super Saiyan forms.

"I knew I could trust you guys," Uub smirked nodding his head. His attention then turned to Liquiir quite seriously." You've run yourself ragged to get back here, how about you take a break? We'll go manage the portal and Katas can patch up whatever happened to you on the way here. If things get really bad you can come over, but only if they get bad," despite his relative youth he spoke to the fox-like alien with immense respect and kindness.

Liquiir nodded squatting down onto one of the stools." That is something that I greatly appreciate. I wish you four luck in holding the point then. What is coming from Mechikabura though, it's indescribable."

"That happens a lot around here," Goten smiled like his father would, his right hand scratching the back of his blonde head.

"I understand that is why you are so strong," he pointed out to the Saiyan.

"And some good genetics," Chi-Chi and Launch said in unison, their eyes turning away with a nod.

"Love you mom!" Goten smirked shooting off behind Uub along with the others." See you soon Valise!" he waved to his wife taking off at full speed.

' _Come home safe Goten,_ ' the raven haired wife of Son Goku sighed looking at the ground.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

Basil leaned his back against a risen stone slab, his tongue hanging from the corner of his mouth. Sweat and blood soaked the tattered clothes that he wore whilst his unconscious brother laid down at his feet.' _Lady Drows is managing to beat back those Demons that are trying to attack us,_ ' the Kicker of the Trio de Dangers thought carefully.

Drows' image flitted through an army of Demons shredding them apart like a sword, a destructive dome exploding out swallowing the battered group. Basil smiled huffing a trickle of blood spilling down from the corner of his mouth. Then, his yellow eyes exploded open a stunning sensation rushing through his body.' _What is this negative energy? This pressure...where is it coming from,_ ' he balled his torn gloves pushing up from the wall.

Drows stopped turning a demon into a pile of ash with her right hand." Huh? Weird where is that energy coming from?" she asked turning to the rift and the filtering amount of Demons that were coming from it. Her white fur bristled at the sight and her teeth clenched." There is something that menacing coming through the portal. Basil get Bergamo and flee as fast as you can. I have a terrible feeling," the Goddess of Destruction muttered in shock.

"You feel it too?" Basil huffed looking at her shocked.' _If she is this frightened, I better be going. The only time she has ever been this awed was with the Grand Priest and Angels then..._ ' he shook his head grabbing his brother by the belt loop.

"Yes! Now go!" she shouted snarling, her ears twitching as a blinding glimmer sparked from the center of the portal.

Darkness exploded forth in a colossal beam that stretched out in every direction. Twisting winds swirled outward and darkness covered the sky. Thunder and lightning reigned over the planet and apparently the Universe as the Hakaishin's senses picked up every agonizing bolt of energy. It was pandemonium released from the center of the Demon Realm. Whatever causing it being something of substance that outweighed her vastly.

* * *

"Ah, the ants from the other Universes gather," Mechikabura snickered looking over the quartet with a chuckle. His right hand rose, and his index finger pointed at Hit, who tensed the most at the paradigm shift that had overtaken the Demon Emperor." I remember you, you tried to assail this place before and I killed you. I could have sworn it, how did you manage to survive?" dark lightning rumbled with the question.

Hit tensed his fists balling, red eyes glaring at the Demon Lord." I guess you did not kill me then, because I am still here," Hit said calmly.

Jiren looked to Hit and nodded.' _Being able to even believe he could kill Hit in a single move, his power has to be great,_ ' Jiren's mind raced and Mechikabura appeared in front of his face.

"Wha-" the goliath paused mouth shaking and stuttering.

Mechikabura's palm was placed atop Jiren's chest with a vicious smile forming along the Demon Emperor's face." Allow me to show you this great power that you heralded!" he smirked and Jiren was sent shooting through the air.

Black rings pressed outward from the point on Jiren's chest where Mechikabura rested his palm. Each ring exploded with a brilliant flash of light that sparked into the air. Jiren's body met the battered ground and flattened it to a level field that sunk into a series of concentric rings. Spit flew from Jiren's mouth evaporating with the heat of the explosions. His frame sunk into the crater stunning the trio that remained floating there.

"Jiren, that quickly," Gohan growled, his teeth gnashing together. His tired hands clenching to further spark his Super Saiyan God energy to attract Mechikabura's attention back to himself." Wait, was it because he was talking to himself?" Gohan muttered aloud." Hit, there is no need to keep secrets, he can read thoughts. So, if you have something to say, just say it!" the son of Son Goku informed fading left and charging in with a punch.

The Demon Lord opened his right hand however catching Gohan mid-move. The forceful punch exploding outward with a thunderous clap that hurled the warrior back from his grasp." And yet you try to deceive me with an action that you thought about! How pathetic!" Mechikabura flicked his wrist, Gohan's body being swallowed by a sphere of black energy.

"RAAAHH!" green energy expanded outward swallowing the Super Saiyan God's frame. The black energy ball surrounding Gohan was broken away by the raging green ki from the Legendary Super Saiyan that shouted. Broly's upper body expanded into a bulked state that looked carved from granite. His black hair rose into spikes of a light green yellow shade that matched the aura that surrounded him. His black eyes turned yellow and then into voids of white primal aggression.

Mechikabura snickered turning his head at the surging energy while Gohan pulled to a stop." Broly," the half-Saiyan muttered feeling the growing strength of the Legendary Super Saiyan as he pounced.

"ERAH!" Broly roared batting a hand toward Mechikabura's face.

The Demon Lord flicked his right hand up, the punch striking with a boom. Supersonic winds shot across Mechikabura, fading out several hundred feet away as he failed to budge. Broly's other hand came around and planted against the bridge of his nose. Green light flashed out with the Demon Realm rocking blow. Thunder roared out from the second hit. Streams of force played out until Mechikabura looked past the fist to stare at Broly.

Broly pounced back like an animal looking at a stronger predator. His muscles tensed angrily, Mechikabura floating forth with a single finger raised and pointing at the green haired warrior. Broly angrily rushed back toward the imposing Demon Lord, who continued to smile and point at him.

Every hurried punch that came shooting from the behemoth of a Saiyan smashed against said finger. rings of black light poured out from the points of impact glancing away in rings. Broly roared drawing both hands back and throwing them down together at the same time, expecting Mechikabura to flinch of make a move to stop them. His index finger touched the air between the two fists stopping them and bouncing Broly back.

Gohan flashed forth, his index and middle fingers poised on his brow." Broly! Move!" he shouted planting a hand against Broly's back.

Transmitting back to Hit's side, Gohan watched the space where Broly had been swinging. A thousand bullets of force filled the space in a streaming line, Broly's frame certainly would have been assault. Each blow fired out with twice the strength Broly had thrown at the Demon Lord, the air filling with agonized booms of pent aggression. Mechikabura turned his head to the pair of Saiyans and chuckled.

"This is the might of the strongest in the Universes? Crushing you will be fair easier than I intended," the Demon Lord smirked raising his right hand and directing it at the trio confidently. black energy formed over his hand preparing to fire and erase them.

'Tch!' time froze and Gohan was pushed to the side by a purple hand. Hit's frame appearing ahead of him with a half-step while he took another to reach the frozen Mechikabura.

"You have five seconds to explain to everyone some sort of plan, Gohan. Make it count!" Hit flashed forth teeing up the frozen Demon with fervor.

"Hit," Gohan looked to the purple skinned warrior as he pressed into Mechikabura.

"Make it count!" Hit shouted throwing his first punch forth.

"Right," Gohan placed his index and middle fingers to his brow, grabbing Broly.' _Jiren's still breathing, and Hit's Time Leap is letting us all move freely. He's improved again,_ ' the half-Saiyan smiled as a flashing lance of purple pushed through Mechikabura's brow.

"We need to go," Broly spoke, his body surrounded by a burning flame of green energy.

"I know!" Gohan said vanishing with him to the crater where Jiren laid down.

Hit's right index knuckle was pressed between /Mechikabura's brow. The flitting light shining through the back of the Demon Lord's head fading as soon as it appeared. He transitioned to a left handed blow to the chest. Where the Demon's heart should of have been a beam of purple light escaped as the fabric there compressed. He drew his fist back and pushed it into Mechikabura's chin. a ping played out with the lance carving through the top of the white haired being's head as he remained frozen.

Hit faded behind him, body blurring side to side. Several points of light shot out through the stomach of the Demon Lord, impacts to the kidneys leading and intersecting path with one that targeted the live. Another shot through just above his navel. Another through Mechikabura's Adam's apple. Then, three more through the left side of his chest peppering his heart again.

Hit flashed in front of Mechikabura again, his frame splitting into a trio. Each threw a Phantom punch forth. These blows cratered Mechikabura's brow chest and stomach respectively. Air burst with the pinging rings of his strikes and the trio pressed in together, each following the movements of the first.

'Paf! Paf! Pat! Tac! Thud! Thack!' with the precision of a trained assassin, Hit unloaded as did his duplicates. Trained punches poured into Mechikabura's body which remained frozen in space by his time stop. Hit and his duplicates reared back their right hands simultaneously and pinned a trio of Phantom punches directly into Mechikabura's chest. His body compressing with the blow while the air behind him exploded with a ringing stream of purple lights.

The two duplicates faded away and Hit went in to finish his assault. His right foot spun around crushing into Mechikabura's solar plexus. Then, he transitioned to a left roundhouse to the side of the Demon Lord's head. He pulled it back and landed a right handed blow to Mechikabura's cheek. Then, a left handed strike between the eyes for good measure. A final palm strike to the center of his foe's chest releasing a plume of air.

"That's it," Hit said aloud as the world broke away and returned to its normal state. Hit locked his crimson eyes on Mechikabura awaiting the play out of offense that was sure to come.

Mechikabura looked forth with a confident look on his face as color returned fully to the world around them. Mechikabura looked forward at Hit over what felt like a tense eternity. Nothing was happening. Hit hid his shock well, but the twitching of his right hand seemed ready to give away his failure. The Demon Lord looked at this and then turned his eyes to the purple skinned alien calmly.

"Did you honestly expect the ability to stop time to have an effect on me?" he spoke directly, the air growing heavy with his words.

A bead of nervous sweat rolled down the back of Hit's head. The collected warrior kept composure while Mechikabura cleared his throat." Of course, you did, it is your thing after all. But no matter what you attempted to do in that paused time this would be the result. You see, I let you believe you were hitting me, but in honesty. I blocked every punch, every kick." he stated bluntly.

His fingers snapped and the air where Hit had assailed him exploded with a blow back from the impacts. The force of the returning strikes being doubled the amount he had put into the assault. A single afterimage then appeared there of Mechikabura single handed deflecting each attack to the wayside. Hit's red eyes narrowed upon the Demon Lord whilst Gohan and Broly helped Jiren up from the ground.

"Surprised? Then, you will be floored by this," Mechikabura snickered folding his arms over his chest.

Jiren stepped forward from Gohan's side, his power exploding free." Like I would let you have the luxury or time!" he blasted forth in a crimson meteor.

'THUUM!' the ground beneath Mechikabura exploded as Jiren's fist smashed into his face. The Demon Lord's body sparked from the point of impact across the crater and then to the edge, Jiren appearing there in an instant.

'BWOOM!' the Pride Trooper slammed his fist hard into his demonic foe's chin. Rocks across the entire Demon Realm were flung thousands of feet in the air. A red surge shooting up with Mechikabura's flight path.

Jiren sparked at the apex of this light. His gloved hands pounding away in thunderous series against Mechikabura's body. The air streams with dozens of red flashes and rings of impact as he pushed Mechikabura backward." A hero will not be daunted by the likes of evil! Nor will they merely allow the villain to have his way! I will end this here!" they vanished, the sky filling with a wall of explosions that weighed down heavily upon everyone watching the fray. Jiren's afterimages shooting through the air against Mechikabura dozens of times.

He appeared overhead smashing the Demon Lord to the ground with an ax fist. Mechikabura bounced against it with a thunderous boom, rings of pressure streaking across the entire Demon Realm. Jiren looked down and opened his right hand where red energy collected like a small star being born out of crimson ki. His body swelled with the red light before shedding it all to cast the attack down.

The Power Impact struck Mechikabura's frame swallowing it with a cascade of blazing red. Cracks appeared through the ground filling with the energy as the sphere exploded into a colossal dome that dwarfed everything around it. Jiren's right hand lowered with the explosion's zenith his large eyes focusing on the center of the attack while the light began to die down.

Broly looked on awed at Jiren's brutal efficiency and fluidity of movements. The air radiating the tremors of combat yielded by the Gray." That much power is something that I still have trouble grasping," Hit muttered modestly awed. He had fought Jiren before and then Omega Shenron, but the absolute focus that Jiren used in those fleeting seconds was a different feeling altogether.

Gohan though remained silent his hands balling. Then, his shimmering red eyes opened, and his index and middle fingers pressed against his forehead." Broly! Right now!" he shouted teleporting away.

The goliath looked at the spot he had been and bowled forth toward the epicenter of the explosion." RAH!" a green beam of energy exploded free from his mouth carving over the ground and piercing through the dome formed by Jiren's attack.

Green energy exploded outward from the epicenter of the blasts, shattering the shield of crimson light and flooding the air. The verdant ki highlighting the Super Saiyan God that appeared beside Jiren with his hands tucked to his side.

"KAME-HAME-HAAAA!" Gohan roared forming a massive sphere of energy with the first syllable. The second expanded the sphere charging it with streams of discharge that danced along the hybrid's arms. The third being the final call of the incantation that released a Divine Kamehameha to intersect Broly's vicious mouth blast.

Green and blue swirled out in waves that poured from the center of the explosion. Shredded streams of rock and dust went screaming by their heads and faced, yet neither withdrew their attacks. The Demon Realm became a lit by the power of a Divine Saiyan and his Legendary ally. Crackles of combined discharge flashed out while Jiren looked on stoically, eyes focusing on the point of collision.

This sheering stream of energy exploded out in a final dome that burst free across the Demon Realm, the warriors witnessing it pushing back in the recoil of their own attack. The combined onslaught providing a sunrise on a kingdom of endless darkness. The hopes of heroes coursing through the air among the Saiyan shouts honed to the craft of battle.

Then, that light disappeared, flickering out as if switched off. Dark bands of energy drew toward the center of the attacks before exploding out to reveal the target standing there within a sphere of inky black ki. His red eyes glowing aggressively whilst rising free from debris and carnage wrought by the trio attack from the Saiyans and their Pride Trooper ally.

Mechikabura lowered his hands and shrugged looking at them carelessly." You seem a bit surprised that I survived that. Come now, did you expect to be able to beat me with a series of punches and then energy attacks? You should know far better Son Gohan, you felt the true extent of my power," Mechikabura scolded the half-Saiyan like a child.

"But alas, even without using it, those attacks would have done nothing. I am sure you are all familiar with this," Mechikabura commented. a flash of brilliant blue-green and red light flashed out over the horizon with a devastating boom. The eyes of the heroes all grew at that sight, it was a Full Counter to each of their offensive moves. He had taken the attacks on purpose.

"Now, though," he phased in front of Son Gohan, hand digging into the half-Saiyan's core." Answer me as to why you refuse to use your full power, not that it would make a difference," the dark sky exploded and the Super Saiyan God disappeared from the point of impact. a boom of the horizon showing where Son Gohan had crashed down.

"And you!" he pointed to Broly, who came charging in with hands clenched.

"Hah!" Broly roared throwing a barrage of punches toward Mechikabura. The Demon Lord rolled his eyes knocking each broad punch aside with a single flick of his wrist. Broly's huge frame engulfing his body yet never striking no matter the angle of assault.

Broly's right leg pushed forth for a pump missing as Mechikabura sidestepped with a grin. The large Saiyan wrapped around with a left forearm strike. The Demon Lord snickered blocking the blow with a backhanded gesture provoking Broly to continue. A huge right hook came toward the blue skinned warrior's side, yet it missed as he sidestepped it. Broly hammered his left palm out and found it grabbed by the crowned being's hand.

A flick of the wrist tossed Broly back and he threw his right leg out. It met Mechikabura's palm, which held it at a stop. Air pushed past flapping the fabric along Mechikabura's body. A second twitch tossed the large Saiyan back in a stumble, his blank eyes showing confusion while attempting to lock onto the Demon. His left handed attempt for a final punch going wide as a finger poked into his wrist.

Broly threw his right hand out while leaning in. Mechikabura snickered grabbing it between his thumb and index finger casually." You oafs never change. All of that muscle with no substance," he began to say until Jiren's flaming aura caught his attention.

A white boot slipped by and missed going way off course. Jiren flipped and came to a stop beside the Saiyan teeth grinding together." I was sure I was going to hit you there," the gray alien thought aloud looking down upon the Demon God, who pushed Broly back with erase.

"Obviously you were wrong, far from the most wrong decision you have made today though," the Demon Lord taunted with Jiren and Broly rushing together to strike at him furiously.

Their fists came crashing down together only to strike open palms from the Lord of Demons. The air rumbled and exploded, tons of rock being plucked free from the ground being reduced to nothing. They dropped back and slung their left hands next, Mechikabura snickered to block them both with his hands yet again. Rings of black ki stretched down both warriors' arm hurling them back with a concussive blast equal to their own strength.

' _Only Son Gohan has seen Mechikabura's full power, or so it seems, does this mean that he even surpasses that form?_ ' Jiren thought shaking his head bowling forth." Broly, I can assume you are going to be with me?" the gray fighter asked his Saiyan ally.

Broly grinned nodding and following in a jade sphere.

Jiren nodded." Assuredly then, thank you!" the Pride Trooper smiled to the giant Saiyan before proceeding forward. Red energy surging out into a mix with the jade of his ally.

"Ah, yes, you believe that incredible unlocked power of his will be an asset against me? Perhaps I scared it out of him, you see he is fighting at far less than his maximum. It happens when one stays close to me for long enough," Mechikabura snickered throwing his palm out and flinging Broly's incoming fist back with casualty. Broly's aura shielding the disappearance of the already nearing Jiren.

Jiren's left hand shot in from the side keen on striking the Demon Lord in the cheek. It though curved off course just before contact with Jiren's large eyes turning down to watch as Mechikabura grinned. A palm placed against his core as the momentum carried him away. Pressure started there and Jiren knew what was coming. He athletically rammed his right elbow backward in a single swift stroke. It pulled him free from the palm and should have caught Mechikabura in the temple. While it succeeded in the first the second failed as she stumbled off course.

Jiren looped around, red energy appearing in his palm." Power Impact!" he shouted firing the sphere forth from a decreasing angle. Its brilliant red glow shot upward from beneath the Demon god, who chuckled at the display.

It smashed against his palm and doubled in size before being launched back." Full Counter," he remarked watching as the blast was going to plow into its firer.

'Tch!' the attack went through Jiren's body. It crashed against the ground with a deafening explosion. Red light shredded across the ground throwing smoke and debris into the air for hundreds of miles around. The Demon Lord looking to his right side amid the billows after the light reached its apex.

Hit floated there with Jiren having saved him with a Time Leap." You know, your objective is to defeat me, yet with no means of achieving that you are all like chickens that have lost their heads. All of that energy and nowhere to go but an early grave!" he swiped his hand through the air where a giant hand wrested around his wrist.

"HAAGH!" Broly growled pulling the Demon Lord from his position. Herculean he spun the God around over his head wreathing the sky in a brilliant ring of green light that crackled with Saiyan power. The release of his wrist hurled that ring and Mechikabura across the landscape, the Demon Lord caught by the primal Saiyan's sneak attack.

'CRASK!' the rings large loop carved across the ground leaving a several hundred foot long rut that carved a swathe of destruction across the Demon Realm. Rocks and other material were strewn into the smoggy air and the dark clouds overhead carved into like great trees at the edge of a saw's blade. The throw ending where a fixture of rocks exploded into nothingness to stop its path.

Broly looked on angrily, the debris shooting out in every direction after the impact. A small black dot rose from the smoke surrounded by a crackling dark aura that flowed like a calm river.

Heat exploded out from Mechikabura's center throwing the smoke back at the heroes. Debris spreading free from the ground yet again while he floated up further." That is impressive raw strength, but come now, is that all you can muster?" he chided snapping his finger, the air behind him filling with thousands of small red energy spheres." If so, then, I'll eradicate you for such pathetic attempts to stand among these others!" he snapped again, the gathered energy spheres quadrupling in size while raining toward the Saiyan.

The Legendary Super Saiyan growled, his body being ensnared by a spinning sphere of green energy. He bowled forth toward the raining energy blasts aggressively with his teeth clenching together. Explosions were thrown to the wayside with the rampaging charge of the Saiyan. These cascades of crimson flashes twisted in a cloud of black smog yet Mechikabura never allowed his eyes to turn away from the rushing Saiyan.

"Broly's shrugging off those attacks, Mechikabura must not have thought much of it," Hit noted having felt the strength of the Demon God.

Jiren shook his head throwing the stray energy bullets away as they came by." He can use that to his advantage," Jiren noted watching Broly's aura exploded out the cloud to draw his right hand backward.

Broly reached Mechikabura and threw his arms aside, the shield surrounding him exploding out powerfully. Upon this movement Broly then brought his right hand toward the side of the Demon Lord's face. It crashed to the side missing entirely as if turned off its course. Broly stumbled before crossing back with a left palm attempt that skirted past the Demon wildly.

The Saiyan swung his head around with a growl. Green light traced through the air along the movement turning directly onto the Demon Lord in a sudden snapping of Broly's head." ERAAAHHH!" he shouted releasing the mouth blast down upon Mechikabura along with a hail of energy bullets from the surging aura that failed to snuff out from across his body.

Domes of flashing verdant energy traced across the ground where the overflowing energy was sent streaming. Most importantly though the mouth blast carved a straight line down over the ground through the explosive domes. The shout of the Legendary Super Saiyan ringing through the air in feral madness. Broly's hulking body leaned into the attack further increasing the pressure and sending the sparse debris that remained flying around carelessly. At the end of this trail a green pillar rose high into the air casting its light across the Demon Realm.

'Thurch!' a blue skinned hand jabbed through Broly's chest and back. Streams of crimson blood found their way down the hand dropping to the ground in heavily beads while Broly's blank eyes rose up.

Mechikabura was standing there confidently, his right hand buried deep into the dense body of the Legendary Super Saiyan." Full Counter," Mechikabura murmured a green glow exploding from his hand across the impaled Broly's frame.

'THRROOOSH!' the heavy body of the Saiyan was sent flying through the air. His dense muscles and grimacing features dulled in the blinding white that swallowed his body. Thunder crashed down as the green light that surged through his body flickered out. Along a distant stretch of the land the sound of rocks crumbling could be heard followed by a rising of dusty smoke.

The Legendary Super Saiyan heaved against the stones and stumbled forth. Yellow returned to the center of his blank eyes followed by black and then, a duller shade of black. His bulk disappeared to his normal physique and his spiking hair returned to onyx strands." Gah, Chee-lai..." Broly muttered crashing face first into the ground, blood running from his chest wound.

"As I said, if that was all he could muster there was no need for him to continue existing," Mechikabura turned attention to the remaining pair. He had dealt swift defeats, if not deaths, to half of the assembled force. The frightening part being the lack of even a bead of sweat upon his brow.

Hit pulled his right hand back while Jiren did the same, the stalwarts of the Sixth and the Eleventh readying to continue against the Demon Lord

"Do come and try both of you. I can still feel those embers of hope deep in your heart, I wish to snuff those out," Mechikabura noticed immediately. His face turning into a smile provoking both warriors to come forth anyway.

'Tch!' Hit froze time, Jiren rushing beside him toward Mechikabura in that frozen moment.

"This again?" Mechikabura asked raising his eyebrow carelessly while they came rushing forth.

'BANG!' Jiren's right hand swung out and missed. Mechikabura's fist however struck true against the warrior's open palm. A burst of wind shredded out and the Pride Trooper was thrown into the air.

He flipped around while Hit released a Phantom Punch intended for Mechikabura's core.' Paf!' that blow smashed against Mechikabura's chest and exploded harmlessly to the wayside. the fabric there waving while the Demon Lord shot forward.

Jiren crashed down from above with an ax fist. Red energy burned around the Pride Trooper intending to swat down atop the Demon Lord heavily.' THUD!' these combined hands met the upward left palm of Mechikabura. Crimson rings split out from the point of impact, failing to disturb the position of the Demon Lord.

Hit flashed to that side, his right leg crossing in for a strong kick attempt. Despite being mere inches away his black boot went wide. The movement made him miss and Hit twisted to a stop looking up at the Demon Lord. The black donning Demon chuckled staring to Jiren, who was trying to pull away." It appears that you are not the only one with performance troubles in this fight," he goaded throwing a punch at Pride Trooper.

Jiren looked down at the fist, a barrage of invisible blasts keeping it at bay. The large warrior pushed off and floated back keeping the assault going while Mechikabura smiled with the scaled landscape." If that is true or not, we will defeat you!" Jiren remarked as a second Hit emerged from the air behind Mechikabura.

'THUSH!' a Phantom Punch struck into the left side of Mechikabura's back. From the front the pressure wave escaped with such force from the assassination that Jiren had to block his face partially.

"I do not attack from behind on my targets because I at least wish for them to have a chance, but you get no luxury," Hit murmured pulling his fist back as Mechikabura's frame went frozen from the blow to his heart.

His head then turned to the side to catch Hit in his periphery." I assume you believe that was going to kill me?" Mechikabura inquired his body turning to accommodate a side-eyed glare at the Legendary Assassin." If that honestly is the case, then you are as foolish as they come," a stream of force released from Mechikabura's hand, streams of white wind pouring out through the frozen time.

'BWOOM!' Hit's arms crossed and he was flung back several hundred feet. His black attire wrapped and flapped from the winds while he braced from the brunt of the attack.

Jiren took the distraction for all it was worth and filled his right hand with a blazing field of crimson light." Take this!" he boomed throwing the punch forward into Mechikabura's core. A red flash filled the air as the light swallowed the Demon Lord. The air hummed and murmured before the Demon Lord was blasted away filling the air with a thunderous snapping sound.

Jiren shook his head and rushed forward, lowering down for a punch. His left hand struck through the fire of his charged punch to strike Mechikabura in the face. It hit and the Demon Realm split in half, his strength being released in full. Mechikabura stalled in the air with the punch his cheek riding up his face. The black attire he wore flapped crazily while his cape-like scarf followed. Jiren pressed with bulging muscles attempting to throw the God away, but there was something preventing that from occurring.

Mechikabura looked at the fighting Pride Trooper with a snicker. Before he could speak Jiren removed his fist slamming the knuckles of his right into the Demon Lord's face again. Cracks shredded through the air fracturing the space like glass with the blow. The problem continued to be the resilience of Mechikabura and the fact the was unflinching in the absorption of the impact.

Without thinking too much Hit stepped free from his pocket dimension, unloading with a fervor of punches. These blows released impact circles of wind through the air. His hands moving in sync while Jiren continued to punch against Mechikabura. Neither felt much success, but it did not stop their attempts at offense. Mechikabura smirking devilishly upon Hit's right hand meeting his chin.

Both warriors pushed back as dark energy expanded from Mechikabura's core." That truly was all the effort that you two could put forth. A desperate assault against an opponent that makes the two of you seem as insignificant as the ants you are," the Demon Lord smiled as the black sphere expanded past the pair. Their eyes locking against him again.

"Nonsense," Jiren roared shooting forward at top speed. His body burned with a burning light, his muscles shimmering with a bulking sensation. His eyes two voids of black that were prepared to overcome the Demon Lord that had made mockery of him.

His right hand though stopped several inches from Mechikabura's face, as if weighed down. The force failed to leave from the fist while Mechikabura smiled looking at the Pride Trooper with a snicker." Is it now?" he asked as Hit emerged from his pocket dimension throwing a punch of his own.

It stopped as well, Mechikabura turning to stare at him as well." You should know better. With such pitiful means of attacking neither of you will hit me for the rest of your lives, though that will not be too long," his right hand flicked upward, a black sphere of energy appearing there.

' _Why can't I move?_ ' Jiren growled in his mind watching the sphere expand.

' _My body is stuck like this, is it something he did?_ ' Hit huffed looking at Mechikabura.

"You lot would like the know the answer to that, wouldn't you?" the Demon Lord snickered floating toward Jiren, who remained paused in front of him. The sphere above Mechikabura's hand spiked out in every direction while he floated before the Pride Trooper." Unfortunately, I will not explain that to you. But I will send you into the depths of oblivion!" the sphere crackled releasing ten energy bullets high into the air their path arching down toward the stalled Pride Trooper.

Hit clenched his teeth while Jiren spoke in defiance." That is not going to happen!" his voice rose sending a rippling field of burning red ki out. It expanded out like a star shredding the descending pillars of dark energy. Unfortunately, this sphere bent around Mechikabura and Jiren remained frozen in place.' _Still not free?_ ' he huffed trying to move his stalled fist and failing.

' _Eh, even that did not free him?_ ' Hit furrowed his brow.

Mechikabura leaned his head back and laughed, the sphere in his hand exploding upward into a net of several dozen energy blasts." Of course, you cannot move! There is no escaping demise!" he shouted, and the blasts came spiraling down into the frozen warrior's bodies.

Both warriors smashed against the ground with the first detonation. A black dome shredded out across the wasteland of the Demon Realm and they skipped into the air from the impact. Two more darts of black energy swallowed them and sent them shooting away with blinding flashes. They bounced back again this time where the third blasts met them keeping them from meeting the ground.

The rest of the energy blasts piled into the fray exploding dozens of black domes of ki across the barren landscape. hit and Jiren appeared among the first few domes before disappearing with a chain of minor explosions within it. After several parts of a second they appeared again at the center where they juggled about again blasting away with a deafening boom. They stung back to the end of the path of explosions where a far grander blast awaited.

Debris and craters were wiped away from the surface as the explosions expanded several hundred miles across the Demon Realm. Thunder boomed from the sky while black lightning raced from all directions to the zenith of the dome. The two bodies within being swallowed by the black light and the macabre flash that twisted out to follow and finish it off. Mechikabura's grinning features glowing in the explosion of their demise while his Spread Energy Burst shed a dark light across the entirety of his forbidden kingdom of darkness.

"And thus, you weaklings are where you belong, dead at the feet of the Almighty!" Mechikabura laughed turning his gaze toward the distance where the sole resistance fighter remained cloaked in a glowing band of silver energy.

"Destroyer God, how long do you intend on waiting there?" he asked looking at the former Universe Seven God of Destruction.

Beerus flashed forward, silver eyes looking directly into the dark red of his Demonic foe." I wasn't waiting," Beerus snickered preparing, his Ultra Instinct shining brilliantly to oppose the Lord of Darkness.

* * *

 _The terrifying might of the Demon Lord extends across the Multiverse? What effects with this have leading down the line? More importantly in the present out heroes find no success against Mechikabura. Is there any hope of victory or is the rise of the Demon Realm inevitable? Can Beerus be the savior needed? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Great chapter._

 _ **A:** Thanks, I need that support. Things are pretty crazy lately, but I hope this one lives up to that._

 ** _R:_** _God seeing UI Beerus beat down Aniraza and 21 so solidly was amazing words can't describe how hype it was to me! This chapter continued setting things up, including Magiren's return, which is interesting as all hell. I can't wait for more!_

 _ **A:** Well come on, I'm not jobbing out Ultra Instinct no matter the gap between Aniraza and normal Beerus in terms of power. Trust me things with Margiren are going to get even more interesting as they unravel, but I just couldn't squeeze that in this week._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter. I know it is a fair bit shorter, but things got busy this week. I'm hoping next week will be a more typical DSG chapter,_

 _~Herodan_


	48. Chapter 48

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Demon Lord Destroyer?! Beerus!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

"I wasn't waiting," Beerus' voice carried powerfully. his right hand drawing back amid the explosive Ultra Instinct aura that swelled about him. He flashed through Mechikabura, or so it seemed his reappearance several dozen feet away strengthening this image.

Mechikabura however smiled as the array of silver stars danced across his torso. Beerus' right and left hands showed faint bruises from punching something unimaginably hard. Mechikabura's right arm blurred in front of his body dispelling the silver star-like shapes. Wind cast out from his position shattering the ground for several hundred feet before coming a stop.

"Ah, Ultra Instinct, that's right. I actually had to react to your movements rather than reading your mind," Mechikabura smiled his back remaining turned to the Hakaishin with a chuckle. He chuckled next before looking over his shoulder." Not that it makes a difference. You and I are both aware of the power gap that sits between us. But go on, try to defeat me," he mocked until the image in his periphery of Beerus disappeared.

The battered blue pants on Beerus' legs shot by Mechikabura's face whilst the Demon dodged away. The feline shot by with amber eyes looking down glowing silver pupils narrowing upon his foe. From that point Beerus flipped around amid the sparkling ki with a second kicking attempt. His foot smashed against Mechikabura's open hand throwing a wave of winds around that pushed the long eared former deity back.

Beerus slid to a stop, his right hand touched down in front of his feet. Silver streams of light whipped by Mechikabura's face. Beerus' afterimages flashed ahead several blows being thrown simultaneously by them toward the Lord's features. Force boomed and mountains turned to rubble, craters being wiped new by the deflected force. Beerus' final afterimage fading to show a fist planting into Mechikabura's open palm. Thunder and lightning rumbled as the Demon God threw his retort in the form of a rising knee lift, his trapped foe making an easy target.

Silver light stretched upward from the point of the knee while the God of Destruction planked vertically on the pivot of his wrist. Mechikabura brought his leg down and attempted to throw his left hand toward Beerus' core. Beerus rolled on the inner of his elbow and avoided the attack. his leg coming down for a strike to the top of the Demon Lord's head. The counter missed with some distortion to the space around it and Mechikabura released his grasp, proving to be a mistake.

Beerus' right hand swatted out first gunning for Mechikabura's core. The black donning warrior pushed it away and attempted to counter with a ki blast when Beerus leered upward. The tip of the former Hakaishin's right foot blasted upward like a missile. The Demon Lord weaved back from the blow and found Beerus wind milling around to face him properly. The next blow, a left elbow attempt, shooting narrowly past the side of his head.

Mechikabura's left hand opened forming a black bullet of ki. It fired out into a stream of several energy arrows intending to meet the God of Destruction's core. Beerus though moved through each casually, the explosions lining the horizon causing his dazzling silver aura to stand out further. The cat-like deity shot in with a left jab that Mechikabura countered. The blue skinned deity of darkness opened his left hand firing a blast point-blank at the flexible feline. Only to watch as the beam went through Beerus' afterimage.

From behind Beerus' left leg came carving toward Mechikabura's head. the white haired being glanced out and dodged the attack narrowly, his hand grabbing the thin ankle after the foot cleared his head." Let me see how you deal with this then, God of Destruction!" a dark sphere of energy emitted from Mechikabura's core as he spoke overwhelming Beerus but dealing no damage as it shot by, yet to be seen anyway.

Ignoring the darkness, Beerus kicked free from Mechikabura's grasp and came bearing down with great fervor. The warred grown below sloshed revealing diamonds forged from pressure his body burning them with brilliant silver. He led with a spinning kick to hammer it into the Demon God's face releasing a snap of air after meeting a block instead. Beerus looked sharply before shooting away in a purple-silver blur.

He hammered away toward Mechikabura like a punching bag. The sky exploded in dazzling array while the blows rammed in and out at unprecedented pace. The issue being, like the others, the white haired deity managed to deflect each with a movement of his hand. A shocked glare crossed his face while he pushed Beerus' fist to the side. Beerus though ignored that shooting a left kick toward his Demonic foe.

It too was avoided much to Mechikabura's chagrin. Beerus reared back and followed through driving his right hand hard into the stomach of his foe, the force of which spreading as Mechikabura's hand began to push it away

Beerus' image continued to chase after the blow, zooming about rapidly to release punches. Mechikabura looked on with annoyance as he weaved through a right handed punch. a left fist came shooting toward his chin and head leaned back. That point overhead turned into a cyclone as the Ultra Instinct user came down with the heel of his left foot. It cut down harmlessly in front of the Demon Lord lighting the sky with a silvery blade. He pulled it back up with Mechikabura palming him in the core to send him away.

' _Does he honestly bear no malice toward me? All of his attacks are hitting true and he is not close to stopping,_ ' Mechikabura narrowed his eyes thinking. They soon broadened though as Beerus flashed there raining in a hail of punches.

Mechikabura swung his right hand out in a single move, the punches being deflected backward. Beerus shot back with the recoiling force of the move. his brown shoes spread to provide some sort of stopping ground and he looked up.

"You aren't bad," Beerus said respectfully before shooting forward." But that is not going to stop me from beating you here!" without a second thought, or any thought, he broad a right hand down toward Mechikabura's face.

"I could say the same for you, unfortunately, our power gap means that the compliment would be a platitude. As it is with all mortals that dare oppose me," Mechikabura flicked the blow away with a single finger. His free hand shot out like a dark comet intending to impact Beerus' core.

Beerus' body whipped around the attack narrowly, the end of his foot coming for Mechikabura's nose. It struck and the Demon Lord took the blow. A huge 'boom' radiating through the Demon Realm with the Ultra Instinct ki that shone." You talk too much!" Beerus snickered pulling his leg back and reassuring stance to oppose his foe.

"I have that luxury, unlike you," Mechikabura smiled snapping his finger. Rifts appeared in the sky surrounding Beerus from seven different angles.

The God of Destruction retiree looked around carefully, his eyes shifting back and forth. Hyperion Shenron had tried something similar in the past, but this situation seemed far different." A trick from the past?" Beerus asked while forming a purple sphere in his raised right hand.

"Perhaps, but unlike with the Shadow Dragon, you will have no escape!" Mechikabura informed smugly while Beerus' aura sparked amid the portals.

"Destroy the Destroyer? I believe you have far too in common with Hyperion Shenron, you are both delusional," Beerus responded calmly, seriously.

"Enough talking," Mechikabura smiled closing his hand and releasing the energy from each portal.

Beerus was soon consumed by beams from each of the portals. Heat raced out in a blinding black flash while a sphere that one could say resembled the Sun surrounded the point where Beerus' frame was. Lightning coiled free from the sky striking the sphere and increasing its massive size while thunder boomed overhead. Winds swirled out from the center whipping the dust far below into a frenzied cyclone.

The light of Mechikabura's attack faded as if a light switch had been turned off. A silver star appeared several feet behind the Demon Lord, a star of silver light exploding against the raised hand." It will take more than an attack like that to kill me," Beerus' voice echoed as his brilliant aura flared to life, his body showing no signs of being struck.

Mechikabura clenched his hand, disrupting the silver from the punch Beerus had attempted to lay against him." I can arrange far more," he informed matter of factly while the former God of Destruction turned on his heels.

In that faint hitch in liquid movement, Mechikabura's fist struck Beerus. Somehow the retired Hakaishin's hands reached up and blocked the punch but the force was incredible. The silver wreathed deity was sent away with a terrifying flailing gesture. Universe Seven's previous God of Destruction pulled to a stop every inch of his frame twitching in the pain brought by the attack.

He shot forth rapidly, the distance between himself and the Dark Lord closing quickly. The purple cat swung a punch and missed with Mechikabura's head waving aside. A casual forearm strike though was directed at the cat's core. The felid deity planted his palm down and spun off the attack with a vortex of silver light spreading with him. Mechikabura looked at his foe curiously while Beerus straightened.

An atom shaped sphere of purple energy flickered free from Beerus' index finger covering the distance to Mechikabura swiftly.

Beerus' ki blast was avoided. Mechikabura phased forth rapidly a sphere of black energy exploding free from his palm directly into Beerus' face. Instinctively, Beerus wheeled through the air. Silver eyed he never missed Mechikabura while pulling to a stop. His head snapped back following a straight gatecrashing charge at the Demon Lord again.

His right hand shot out being batted away casually by his foe. Beerus' left hand fired out and Mechikabura blocked that too. Then, a thrust kick drilled deep into the Demon Lord's core. The black clothing, he wore snapped to attention with a deafening boom. Beerus retracted his foot and hammered home a spinning left round house. Mechikabura's white haired head snapped aside and he was sent jetting toward the ground.

Before he could strike Mechikabura's fame vanished. Reappearing behind the God delivering the punch toward the small of the feline's back. Beerus swung an elbow behind himself making Mechikabura abort the attempted punch, teleporting several feet away.

Beerus tensed before charging in. His leading right handed blow was avoided and countered with a spinning kick. The cat-like God folded back upon himself ducking the kick while keeping his fist pulled tight for a punch. Once cleared from the kick he sprung up elastically, the knuckles on his left hand exploding against the Demon Lord's chin. His blue skinned foe took the strike cleanly, a blast of wind ruffling his white hair.

"You are getting quite annoying," Mechikabura snickered balling his hands together attempting to smash down upon his foe's face.

The ax gesture was avoided and Beerus looped to a stop. His head hung lowly though, silver pupils focusing on the ground while a heavy breath escaped from his mouth." The same could be the same for you, I don't appreciate someone being so nonchalant with the epitome of my power," speaking Beerus returned in a rush towards his foe, filling the air in a wave of silver.

The former God of Destruction's punch shooting past Mechikabura's face while a strong punch hammered into his core. Beerus' frame took the blow and he avoided the force, swinging wide. Ultra Instinct stilled brewing Beerus kept on his foe with a left back kick. It shot over Mechikabura's head despite his frame not moving. The Demon Lord snickered as Beerus whipped by, taking position opposite of him.

The Divine being phased away and charged again. Clashing several hundred feet away in an explosive sound cloud Beerus found his punches resting against Mechikabura's palm again. In the path behind them a flurry of attacks playing out in sonic bursts. The Demon God having shrugged off his offense without much concern. Then once more, the former Hakaishin was gone dashing backward far beyond the speed of light. Fleeting images showing his ki blasts being sent free in an attempt to strike his white haired foe.

Mechikabura snapped his finger deflecting the blasts back with a Full Counter. Beerus' body weaved through each, tearing them apart into purple particles with the Destructive aura linked to his Ultra Instinct.

He furrowed his brow and charged furious again. His instincts to keep battling showing brilliantly.

Spreading across the entire realm the cat-like God continued to clash against his foe. Beerus was swinging hard and finding guards that somehow were keeping him from contact. Mechikabura though found it impossible to strike the God of Destruction, who merely was capable of moving from the most awkward positions. They twisted and kicked trying to shatter guards among other things. A silver flash spreading Beerus back and the Demon deity looked at him jovially.

"You should forfeit, cat, there is no chance of you obtaining a victory again me," Mechikabura informed confidently having not broken a sweat in dealing with his previous opponents or the current one.

Beerus spat from the corner of his mouth." I don't how you managed to subdue Son Gohan. He certainly would not have quit, why do you expect me to do the same? What type of rival would I be to the Super Saiyan God yielding to you?" he commented through panting breaths.

"I guess you need to learn when to surrender," Mechikabura went toward the retired God of Destruction once more.

Beerus' guard was swept around and a punch came shooting toward his face. Beerus looped through the attack carefully, his right leg swinging out. Mechikabura knocked it aside. He followed with an open handed energy blast that shot over the leaned Beerus' body. The cat-like warrior twisted his elbow around for an attack but yet again it was blocked by the Demon Lord. Mechikabura's right hand shot out and it missed striking an afterimage as Beerus weaved through the move.

Beerus pushed Mechikabura's hand aside bringing his elbow in for a strike. Mechikabura palmed it easily and torqued the arm down expecting a yelp of pain from his feline foe. That yelp never came but a left handed punch did. It smashed between the Demon's brows freeing the tattered God's elbow. He flipped over himself in the next moment for a kick that bent around the raised guard of the Demon. It canceled out with a deafening boom that propelled Beerus away carefully.

The feline blitzed and crashed from above with a right handed punch, that despite coming from behind was caught by the palm of the Demon Lord. A blazing left legged kick came shooting down from the sky yet Mechikabura managed to avoid it keeping Beerus' hand trapped. Whis' pupil pulled back flipping free from the movement and separating again.

"You're a fool for tipping my hand," Beerus let go and delivered a massive spinning kick that batted into Mechikabura's cheek.

'BOOOM!' Beerus hovered there with his heel grinding into Mechikabura's cheek. Winds churned and burned through the air with the Hakaishin's tattered pants splitting at the seams further, charred bits being sent blowing in the wind.

Parts of a second later another grand explosion raced out and Beerus' left fist was crunching into Mechikabura's palm." Another counter, your strength is ridiculous!" Beerus growled pulling himself back.

'CRUNCH!' Beerus' kick bounced off Mechikabura's palm. The force of the attack being redirected with a physical Full Counter. The feline sprang back with a wince, his leg chattering with ripples of pain.

He flung his other leg around for a back kick. Mechikabura dodged beneath the attack bringing his right hand toward his foe's chin. Beerus' image faded and the blow struck wide while a flurry of punches hammered into the Demon Lord's core. The clothing there buffered with the force before Beerus brought his right hand straight up into his chin. A thunderclap followed as his knuckles ground into his chin.

"Is that all Beerus?" Mechikabura scoffed pushing down the punch with a nodding of his head. The Ultra Instinct bearing cat looped away, his long ears flapping while he rolled his head around.

"Are you tiring Mechikabura?" Beerus replied throwing a series of punches.

Mechikabura's hand swiped out. The afterimages that showed Beerus' individual blows also showed the hand that swiped through the air to stop it without a hint of hesitation. A flick to the hand tossed the cat back and shattering his stream of afterimage yet again.

"Spouting such nonsense. You are absolutely foolish," Mechikabura smiled throwing his hand out for a punch.

Beerus' silver wreathed body rotated around the punch. Beerus' left elbow came carving through the air where it smashed into the cheek of the Demon God again. He pulled it free as the impact played out to deliver a knee strike into the center of the blue skinned Demon's body. Both exploded with force and he followed with a rising headbutt to the chin that did nothing to phase the dark being.

"You may call it foolish," Beerus alluded to him his yellow eyes scanning the dotted landscape below where the downed heroes resided." But you have never had anyone but yourself to fight for. I am the last straw for the entire Multiverse, I am not got to bail out now," the Hakaishin huffed through tired breaths. His shimmer aura expanded in a glowing field undaunted.

* * *

"Eh, eh, where am I?" he sat up, black hair waving wildly. Sweat and blood ran in a stream from the right side of his face, spilling down his cheek to the ground below. The orange gi he wore was shredded to bands of fabric barely clinging to the blue undershirt he wore. Teeth gnashing, he tried to press up, burned arms shaking with the effort.

"Right, Gohan, you're in the Demon Realm, fighting Mechikabura," the Son of Son Goku clarified with a hesitation in his mind. Pain struck through his body as he made his way to his feet." But I don't sense Jiren and Hit anymore, and Broly's energy is practically gone too. What is going on?" his eyes turned to horizon where a single silver star shone brilliantly.

At the sight his eyes grew." Beerus, that's his energy, and he's using Ultra Instinct!" the Saiyan hybrid floated from the ground up into the air." But he's been through so much. He isn't going to be able to last," Gohan attempted to put his index and middle fingers to his brow falling to his knees.

His mind was cloudy with dizziness followed by another collapse to the ground. He was finished.

* * *

Ki spread far as Beerus flashed forth again, Ultra Instinct shimmering brightly. His right hand fired out and it was knocked away an elbow coming in to reply. His head twisted and he swung beneath the attack. A quick upward kick swiped wide and Mechikabura threw a hand out to grapple the capable cat. Beerus' frame flickered out of the path and appeared to Mechikabura's side with a kick.

The sole of his foot met the side of the Demon Lord's head. Force branched out from all sides, failing to fall the Demon. He pushed off and flipped backward shimmering in with a left handed punch followed by a left. Mechikabura's right hand swiped out knocking the first blow aside while the second crashed into his face head on. Winds blew, but again, it failed to faze him.

Beerus twisted down bringing a right hand down upon Mechikabura. A deflecting palm sprayed out knocking the former God of Destruction back. Beerus twisted bringing the sole of his foot around to strike at the Demon's side. Mechikabura knocked the attack away with a flick of his left wrist. The silvery wreathed Destroyer moved around and poised himself opposite the Demon again.

His arms tensed with eyes darting around to analyze the blue skinned warrior yet again. A rapid motion followed with the purple warrior appearing behind Mechikabura for another attack. Barrages of right and left hands came shooting down, Mechikabura's head adjusting about carefully. Force crushed out along the groundbreaking it away. Beerus sprang back after his last punch was blocked carefully.

A series of explosions followed the motion, a flash of energy escaping Beerus' body. Mechikabura's right hand rose and the explosion turned upon itself, blowing backward in a purple flash." Your energy attacks do not work on me," he reminded the Destroyer confidently as the Ultra Instinct wielding warrior phased out of the path coming back for further attacks.

His right hand fired out and Mechikabura knocked it aside easily. A knee lift followed with enough force to tear the ground apart. Mechikabura barely flinched as tons of debris streamed past his body. Beerus followed through with a right hand that hit the same spot in the Demon's face. It failed to budge the Demon Lord. Beerus replied with a left strike that, once more, failed to move his foe.

The Hakaishin retiree shot back for a moment. His silver pupils darted around scanning his adversary before Beerus' body vanished once again." You can strike from any angle you like, but your only offense comes when I wish to humor myself," Mechikabura informed.

In throwing his fists forth rapidly Beerus reappeared. Mechikabura deflected each hurried punch with a swipe of his right. A right hook being flicked to the left casually. Beerus' left hook being bounced to the right by a single finger. His kick coming screaming to a halt over Mechikabura's head. The looping follow-up carving down into thin air as Mechikabura's frame vanished easily. The final back kick being stopped against the Demon Lord's open palm.

Beerus' other foot swung around and freed his first. He looped free and shot backward while Mechikabura looked down upon him with a smile. As soon as he had enough space the cat-like deity lowered his head. Beerus led off with a solid right handed punch that nearly smashed into the side of the Demon Lord's face, but it went wide. Mechikabura retorted with a right handed punch gunning for the cat's stomach. It missed causing yet another punch to be thrown by the Lord of Darkness.

Silver light blurred from around Beerus and he avoided the blow easily. Finding balance the cat-like warrior came shooting back in. The purple warrior's right leg fired out high and Mechikabura flicked it aside. An elbow attempt came for the former Destroyer's face, missing as he bent under it. He reared back up with a left handed punch spreading upward beyond the Demon Lord's face. Mechikabura grinned until Beerus' body spun around delivering a kick that smashed hard against the top of his head.

Beerus retreated from the contact and flipped down. He slid to the left and then to the right smashing a right hand hard into Mechikabura's cheek. His left hand followed into the breadbasket of his Demonic foe. Force boomed out across the black attire along the Demon's frame. Beerus drew his fists back and flew upward with a knee kick that struck first against Mechikabura's chin and then his chest, the propulsion throwing the cat away.

Slinky, Beerus rotated spiraling back in with an elbow strike to Mechikabura's cheek. His red eyes darted down to the former Hakaishin but only for a moment as Beerus pulled back. A left brown shoe swiped in from the opposite side of the Demon's face. It caught his turned head clean along the jaw snapping his head aside with a boom.

Purple energy spheres then appeared in a ring around Mechikabura. Their spinning structure crashing down as Beerus pushed away. Explosions occurred rapidly, a spinning blast wave following. Tremors rocked the ground while the feline kept close tabs on the figure within. His right hand pulled back and a large energy blast shot out, blowing the rest of the energy away while striking Mechikabura in the core.

The explosion was massive, but swift as Mechikabura floated through it undaunted." How long do you intend to continue this farce?" Mechikabura asked, his right hand raised.

A white wall of pressure exploded out, a retort to all of the punches Beerus had landed. It was followed by a cascading wave of purple energy that seemed ready to trap and hammer directly into the Ultra Instinct wielder. The combined Counters exploded into a deafening cacophony of impacts followed by the piercing sound of energy cutting through something.

Atop the smoke cloud a silver star appeared, the untouched Beerus hovered there in a flickering moment. He appeared a moment later striking Mechikabura in the face. This right hand bore immense impact enough to throw Mechikabura back through the air.

Blurs appeared around the abandoned plane; their presence signified by dozens of explosions before vanishing without a trace. Mechikabura smirked weaving through a right hand after one such break before disappearing with Beerus yet again. Another chain played out, Beerus' left hand being the stopping point this time. It went wide and the blue skinned monger of darkness laugh. Exploding out with a barrage of punches Beerus let loose with a flurry yet again. The hurried blows all went wild filling the air with the explosive domes all the while Mechikabura smiled.

Beerus ended the absurd display of combat with a kick to the face that met a backhanded counter. He spun around and Beerus used the momentum to bring his left arm in for a lariat. The strike let loose a buckling wave of wind from Mechikabura's chest, who kept staring down like a monolith of might over his hard to hit adversary.

Beerus landed on his feet several dozen yards away, his adversary looked smugly at him. The former Hakaishin faded left, then right, and then to the left again before bringing the sole of his right shoe around. It shot over Mechikabura's head as if forced away by something unseen. Beerus unphased brought his foot back around where it crashed firmly into the back of his white haired foe's head. He pushed off and reset in that moment leading with a left hand.

Mechikabura dodged a left hand and started to make a move on the Hakaishin. A left chop slashed down for Beerus' collar bone. Instinct took over and Beerus swirled around it throwing a punch at Mechikabura's core. The Dark Lord grabbed the punch and leered at the cat before attempting a knee strike. Beerus' silver aura exploded as he pulled his body up. a headbutt followed freeing his trapped hand and splitting the pair again. Mechikabura shook it off quickly though, pressing forth with a balled fist.

Shooting like a missile, the punch was avoided. Beerus twirled beneath his foe's arm jabbing an elbow deep into the core of his Demonic foe. Mechikabura coughed while looking down. A blue left fist rocketed toward the side of the Hakaishin's head, to which he weaved around it. The distance gained filling with a dozen black bullets that ripped toward Beerus' body.

Explosions followed and a swipe of the hand cast them into nothingness, Beerus' Destroyer's Aura showing. He came shooting forth and Mechikabura snickered. A right hand fired out with Mechikabura's fist drilling into his core. Beerus' silver eyes expanded, the first blow to strike Ultra Instinct in the entire encounter. The force rattled through his body an agony swept over his features. Air hissed by and he blasted back.

"So, apparently power can overcome some of that pesky Ultra Instinct," Mechikabura clenched his fist again shooting after Beerus, who clutched at his core.

The punch shot wide as Beerus dodged, despite the compromised position. A snicker escaped Mechikabura and he brought his elbow toward Beerus' head, missing yet again.

Beerus rushed in a flurry. Silver stars exploded beyond Mechikabura thousands of impacts spreading between each one at they clashed. Beerus' afterimage fading where his fist had met Mechikabura's face, which also vanished. Images of Beerus unloading hurriedly into the Demon Lord's frame played out with Mechikabura bearing a small look on concern. An uppercut tore so much land from below a mountain formed, Mechikabura's frame rocketing upward with Beerus' unrelenting offense.

The cat sidestepped and appeared beside the airborne Mechikabura, hands balling together. The ax fist vanished in the same moment as Mechikabura did. The smashing attack never striking. The dark dimension rocked and rolled under the pressure of the battered Beerus barrage. The pair exchanged punches and kicks hurried with neither able to deal a substantial hit on the other. Mechikabura in fact was smiling through all of Beerus' assault. his own impacts causing the feline to look around rather nervously with progressively struggling breath.

A kick crashed into Mechikabura's face breaking the ludicrous speed at which they were battling. A left hand swiped the leg away and Beerus flew backward.' _Interesting indeed,_ ' the Demon Lord laughed internally watching the flailing frame of his foe.

Beerus spun to a stop growling, his head lowering with panting breaths." I was right to assume that you could not keep this up forever. You went from a bout that nearly killed you against Gravy into a conflict with both the cyborg and Aniraza. Following that you came to face me so boldly. I can see every muscle in your body crying to reprieve, a sweet release of death. It is almost poetic to see that a Destroyer is destroying himself," Mechikabura laughed boldly among Beerus' heaves for air and twitching arms.

"You have no idea what you are talking about," Beerus reached his arms over his head. They spread down to the side and a glimmering sphere of orange-red and yellow ki formed. Heat scored the air around it with plasmic glows. A Sphere of Destruction forged with the power of a Hakaishin merged with Ultra Instinct." But I know for certain that I am going to destroy you!" the sphere shot down at alarming speed, the air around it buckling and fading away.

The sphere hammered down atop Mechikabura, who threw his right hand forward. The Sphere of Destruction met it and began to move the Demon God backward. The ground below broke apart along the uncountable number of fault lines and cracks that had been etched into it over the battle. They rose hundreds of feet into the air before vaporizing while Mechikabura held the attack firmly in a single hand.

His boots pushed back though, the force of the ki singeing the air. Beerus' glowing outline becoming invisible as the sphere filled the Dark Lord's field of vision. Beerus' attack kept pushing against Mechikabura. Heat burned free in long flares that destroyed any resilient rubble. Thunder boomed in the sky while Beerus pushed against the sphere. Mechikabura's hand a steadfast wall against it.

The sphere then took on a black outline, Mechikabura's foot hitting the ground in the same moment. A grin crossed his face while his closed red eyes flashed open confidently." Full Counter," the sphere expanded to twice its size, blasting off at twice its previous speed. Destruction appeared in its wave as the dark sky began to crackle with residual energy of the sort.

It struck Beerus and exploded, the sky filling with its aura. Countless blasts flared across the horizon, mountains falling like domino. Buildings and other structures that had been reduced to rubble folding upon themselves and being swept away. Thunder turning back upon itself while lightning struck from the ground into the air. Swirls twisted the walls of the dimension breaking it open in several places before explosions forced a closure.

Dark clouds swirled to the center of the explosion, a sick glee crossing Mechikabura's face. There was no retort from the former Hakaishin. Only Destruction. The Demon Lord had yet again proved his superiority over the mortals that faced him. Until...

'Zip!' his red eyes looked down instantly, a palm being placed on his chest. Silver light exploded upward from two long purple ears while a pair of glowing amber eyes with silver pupils stared up.

"I told you, you have far too much in common with Hyperion Shenron," Beerus snickered, his body brewing with a purple light. Mechikabura looked down in shock at the proximity to the former Hakaishin as his right hand pressed harder." I destroyed him very similarly to this," Beerus snickered as the purple light from his palm spread out over the black fabric.

"Hakai," Beerus gestured swallowing the Demon Lord in a flash of purple. Mechikabura's frame thudded several times, his arms falling backward in shock while his mouth opened. Purple particles streamed up his legs, fading out like fireflies turning their lights off. The Dark Lord's torso followed in the same manner. The purple lights reached down to his awed hands all of which vanishing. His open mouth shuddered before disappearing along with the rest of his head.

Beerus stumbled back from that point, his right hand lowering. Shudders charged up and down his arm while heavy breaths escaped from his mouth, nose flaring to get further air. Teeth gnashing, he wobbled to a stop." That is the cost of underestimating a Destroyer God," Beerus murmured head dropping while his silver-y aura danced and buzzed around.

Ultra Instinct had taken its toll, but it had allowed him so much freedom to escape from the trouble that awaited in combat. His head rose triumphant blood running from previously closed wounds a relieved smile crossing his face." There though, it is over now. I despise the arrogant type," he huffed looking to the barren sky triumphantly.

' _He overcame Son Gohan, Jiren, and Hit, but he underestimated me. What a relief, the fact he could even hit Ultra Instinct is a sign of how ridiculous his power is,_ ' Beerus said in his mind trying to catch his breath.

Silver broke from around his body in that moment of peace and victory. His brown shoes shuddered allowing the God to fall down onto his backside for a much needed reprieve after hours of combat against the strongest beings in the Demon Realm." I can finally get rest and return to my retirement," he laughed to himself resting peacefully in the desolate abyss.

'Tac' boots crunched down against the dusty ground behind the Hakaishin. Dark energy casting a long shadow upon the battered warrior's body, his bare chest tensing with the sensation.

"Allow me to make that a permanent retirement Hakaishin," the familiar confident tone of Mechikabura rang inside of Beerus' ears.

The cat pressed his right hand against the ground and pushed forward, scurrying to find his footing. The issue was where he arrived Mechikabura was waiting patiently to stare him down again." Damn it," the cat twisted to reach a vertical base, staring down the Demon Lord again. His fatigued body showing all signs of the previous struggles.

"Now, the real fun can begin, Beerus!" Mechikabura laughed spreading a sphere of darkness from his body. It harmlessly washed over the Hakaishin's body, but Beerus knew that there was something to it this time.

* * *

 ** _Universe Twelve..._**

"I am sure you still have questions as to why I exited the Demon Realm and the service of Mechikabura, despite this facade you are putting on," Margiren asked wandering backward through a series of scythe slashes from Shroom. The sky around him splitting with slashes of dark energy. The blue skinned warrior however remained untouched as if a step ahead, though he was with his Self-Movement.

"Not really!" Shroom shouted slashing at his brother's chin. The cloak Margiren wore failed to be touched by the motion, his footsteps playing out peacefully over the flattened foundation of his house.

"You are terrible at lying," Margiren spoke flicking the scythe away and pushing his brother back with a gust of wind. The Demon recovered quickly and came swinging in with his scythe in hand." I will play along until you are ready to hear it admittedly though," the strongest warrior in Universe Twelve smiled continuing to avoid the scythe slashes that so easily cut through the air.

Shroom planted his foot and brought the scythe in from the side. Its razor sharp edge buzzing toward the neck of his taller foe. The blue skinned warrior though seemed to move along the edge of the weapon. Wind blasted out where he had been and he stood just on the other side of the enchanted weapon, staring down at the shorter Demon with a sneer.

"Was it to learn the Angels' Self-Movement? Because if so, that is cheap big bro," Shroom roared bringing his weapon back around with Margiren shaking his head.

His right hand fired out against the shaft of the scythe, pushing it and Shroom aside." Not hardly, that was merely a benefit of leaving the Demon Realm. But you and I know that even without it, these attacks would not hit me," the head of Team Universe Twelve sighed adjusting his footing and resuming stance, silver eyes glowing toward Shroom.

"Yeah, so you say!" Shroom said bringing the weapon up. Margiren weaved through it, his left palm reaching out for Shroom's body in a palming attempt.

The swift Demon God spun the weapon around and attempted to slash at the appendage. It missed as Margiren's body flickered away at speed appearing off to Shroom's side arms crossed." That was sheer speed, brother," he sighed shaking his head. His silver eyes turned to Shroom.' _This path only leads to his death if he decides to not see through the deception._ '

Shroom flashed forth carving at his sibling with a barrage of whirling strikes. Each strike was avoided carefully, their damaging effect being mitigated by the blazing aura surrounding the fight. Shroom brought the attack down in a final strike which Margiren's right hand swiped out to catch with his feet planting to a stop. The blade of the sickle sat between the blue skinned warrior's index and middle fingers. Shroom pulled the weapon free bringing it around for another slice intended for his brother's head.

Margiren weaved through it and struck Shroom in the chin with a right handed punch. The planet rumbled, a dent appearing in the moon that floated in the sky. Tons of rock being sent through the Universe with a burst as the moon collapsed. Shroom's afterimage disappeared from in front of Margiren in that moment his body causing said destruction.

Instantly, a scythe shot came from above. The planet showing signs of a slash. Margiren's head moved aside, the slash flattening the forest that sat around the clearing. Wood shooting thousands of feet into the air while the stumps shone out." Shroom, you have gotten stronger, haven't you?" Margiren asked calmly a smirk crossing his face.

Shroom landed spinning his weapon around with a grin." I am your replacement after all, bro. I had to get stronger," he pressed forth. Arms swinging rapidly back and forth.

These slashes spilled out in a single cloud of attacks. Margiren's frame weaved in position bending around each slash as they came despite the speed and density of attacks. The distance became alight with the effects of the slashes Shroom landing in front of the taller warrior scythe drawn over his shoulder with a smile." Lord Mechikabura assured that, now just to get that pesky soul of yours!" the scythe came screaming upward.

' _Mechikabura,_ ' his hands balled his body moving back the minimal amount to avoid the attack." Lord Mechikabura, huh, I guess you would call the old man that," Margiren sighed adjusting his feet to keep going against his brother." Now, let's keep going," more like a mentor than an adversary Margiren instructed keeping his position.

"With pleasure!" the scythe bearing reaper shot forth.

* * *

 ** _Demon Realm..._**

Mechikabura's first strike, a right handed punch, smashed into Beerus' face. The purple furred deity froze up from the strike like a disconnect had happened to every muscle. His feet left the ground and in the next second he was sent shooting across the landscape unable to recognize that he was moving, or the pain that was going to rack up on his body.

Rocks and dust rooster-tailed from the impact, the purple deity's body carving a path across the planet. Tremors rocked the ground as he came to an elevated portion of the ground. He struck and carved straight up it. Flailing helplessly above the ground he looked up where Mechikabura returned to frame, left hand pushing down for a punch yet again.

It drilled into Beerus. His body folding over at the abdomen as an immense wad of spit came shooting free from his mouth. Air exploded beneath him, shattering like glass. He carved down the elevated lip of the Demon World and smashed straight down to the bottom. An explosion followed as the ground cracked and broke apart unable to sustain the force that accompanied the single strike.

Mechikabura lowered to the ground a moment later, his arms folded over his chest. Coldly his red eyes looked toward Beerus with a glee." It is amazing what losing Ultra Instinct does for you battle prowess," Mechikabura chided shaking his head, the last bits of dust from the previous strikes falling like rain from the sky. His body remaining untouched by the falling particles.

Blood ran from over Beerus' swollen left eye as he looked up, mouth dribbling droplets as well." You can believe what you want," Beerus snickered using his right arm to clutch the wall and pick himself up. His left arm dangled at his side covered in a trickle of blood and several bruises from the violent assault of Mechikabura.' _Stop trying to put on a bold face, you've pushed yourself right against your limit and beyond. That was everything you had_ ,' Beerus huffed mentally, droplets of blood running down his cheeks to the barren soil below.

"I figured as much. You were acting quite emboldened even in Ultra Instinct, but it was your last leg," Mechikabura noted walking forth calmly, arms remaining folded over his chest. His red eyes narrowed as Beerus balled his right fist.

"You can read minds, of course you can," Beerus shook his head. His feet pressed off and he charged.

Punches rained out hurried, his single arm working hard to smite his foe. Mechikabura stood perfectly still in the approach the punches curving around his frame while he stared daggers at the Beerus. The cat kept plowing forth. His flurry of punches filling the air with dozens of bursts of wind that rustled his demonic foe's clothing. Mechikabura looked on as Beerus drew his right fist back a final time, plowing it forth again.

Mechikabura's body shimmered and his right hand fired up, cancelling the force. A shimmering stream of stars followed. Beerus' body was peppered with his own punches, doubled in power of course. Blood flew from his mouth while he tumbled backward. Upon finding footing he stumbled to a stop, grimacing all the same while leering down his foe.

The former Hakaishin stopped and swung out with his right leg. It smashed into Mechikabura's chin with a burst of force that did not stumbled the Demon Lord. Beerus turned from the blow with another kick that squarely struck the larger warrior's chest, the propulsion launching him away. He flipped and entered stance noticing that his Demonic foe was not chasing him.

Teeth gnashing and aggression burning in his core Beerus shot back at his opponent.' _Even if I do not have Ultra Instinct, I will destroy him. The most capable of Hakaishin is not to fall to a Demon, no matter the difference in our power!_ ' privately in his own mind and steeling himself for pain Beerus shouted. His angry fist burning with the purple Aura of Destruction he so proudly carried for years.

His punch stopped inches from Mechikabura's nose, the force being delayed entirely." Such anger, such aggression, a pity that it will not help you against me any longer. You mitigated that with your Ultra Instinct, but now you are as basely driven as anyone that bore hatred toward me,' Mechikabura smirked referring to Hit and Jiren, who were nowhere to be seen on the desolate wasteland.

"Hakai!" Beerus growled the purple glow of his most devastating technique surging out over Mechikabura.

The Demon Lord blurred away, the outline of the Destroyer's energy remaining in the air." Humph, too slow," Mechikabura snapped his fingers. Beerus' frame lurching forward from the stopped momentum.

' _He managed to evade a Hakai? That is more than just speed,_ ' he turned his head. From there he let out a panting breath and surged forth. His blazing purple aura igniting once more while his right hand drew back yet again.

"You would be correct," Mechikabura answered calmly.

The coiled right hand struck out like a snake and Mechikabura moved his head out of the way. A thunderous boom followed though as Beerus' stomach was indented by an invisible pressure wave. Spit mixed with blood flew from his mouth like an arrow evaporating amid his Destroyer's aura. Blasting winds followed as the former Destroyer was hurled back first against the elevated land, he had pulled free from.

'SHRASSKOOOM!' the unholy noise as Beerus' body indented the landmass. Instantly, and with the impetus of Beerus, it pushed away from the rest of the landmass. Among the colossal tremor a several hundred yard trench appeared. Gagging, Beerus shuddered. Blood rolled from his gaping mouth and his amber eyes broadened to the size of saucers from pain.

Mechikabura stepped back, his right hand raising a dozen spheres of black energy." You see Beerus, this is the fate of all who oppose me. None have the power to resist the might that I possess, nor do they have the skill to stop me. The Destruction of the Grand Priest allowed that to occur. So, perhaps I should thank you for such laziness as a Destroyer," the Demon Lord laughed gesturing with the first sphere.

'BOOM!' it impacted Beerus' trapped frame. Black fire exploded outward, rocks melting into magma before re-solidifying. Beerus' body dug deeper into the rock now covered in a series of charred burns. His head slumping from its open mouthed position.

"Though giving you credit takes away from the genius of my own plan," Mechikabura smirked gesturing the second sphere forward. It glimmered with a winter's frost that quickly faded." I was the one that set the entire ordeal in motion. My counterpart after all is a symbol of pure good it took so much time to turn him into a pessimist, to convince him of the greater good," the ball flung forth.

It smashed into Beerus' body. Jagged pillars of ice exploded up the side of the separated continental shelf. Frost billowed high into the air and a wintry gust blew back over Mechikabura's frame. His white hair waved calmly in the winds while his red eyes never lost track of the Hakaishin that lay against the wall, embedded now with shackles of ice around his limbs.

Mechikabura loaded the next sphere in front of his right hand and spoke." His desire for order and righteousness though was my key to victory. The Grand Priest's own positive energy turning into further negative energy to fuel my rebirth. Until finally, it happened. His own selfish desires of what he believed to be right imparted negative energy upon Angels furthering my strength, bolstering my might. Giving me a power far beyond what it had been previously," the sphere flung forth, a blistering chain of electricity running along it.

'SHRACSK!' lightning raced through the icy confines, breaking it apart. Beerus' body shook with the electric discharge while thunder rumbled overhead. A call of the Lightning Emperor that he had beaten coming back to assail him.

"My deception proved too much for the omniscient overseer the King to see through it," Mechikabura readied the next sphere. His eyes gleamed at the battered Beerus, who hung their head dangling lowly." That is the true might of my evil, a darkness that the brightest light cannot shine through!" the sphere flicked forth with Mechikabura's continued monologue, his voice demonstrating glee.

'BROOM!' this sphere had no light or heat, just force. Beerus' body drilled deeper into the continental shelving. His head lowered in pain allowing blood to seep from his battered nose. There was no hope of resisting the might of the Demon Lord now, his body had nothing left to do so.

"An evil so grand that even the confines of this Multiverse can no longer hold it. How long before other timelines that reside in the Time Nest fall to my influence? How long before I am far stronger than the supposed Creator, the King?" Mechikabura asked lowering his head. A fifth sphere loading up in front of his right index finger like a marble poised to attack Beerus again.

'TRASK!' acidic burns appeared as the sphere exploded. Rock melted into liquid that rolled down beyond the trapped Beerus, who was forced to wince and bear the pain of the attack. The hateful Demon Lord toying with his battered foe in soliloquy.

"I dare say mere minutes, my strength is beyond that of all others," Mechikabura walked forth the remaining spheres spinning together into one large orb." After all, is a Creator truly omnipotent if he chooses to sit by the wayside and watch as his creation falls to ruin? Of course not, I will deal with him when I snuff the last embers of hope away from your allies," Mechikabura smiled standing at the other side of the ravine, hand pressing the large black sphere forth.

"This has been an immensely entertaining prospect Destroyer. Your final gambit failing at the moment you needed it the most is poetic, as is the end that awaits you," Mechikabura's features glowed menacingly. His red eyes seemed to sink further into the pits of darkness that surrounded him. His white hair blew about evilly while his kept the sphere positioned in front of his body.

"Abandon all hope or what little embers you, who dare oppose me, have left. For this is the end, die," the sphere moved forth. Beerus' low hanging head dripped blood and sweat down to the ground below. His muscles trapped in the rock helplessly as the blast pressed toward his chest. There was no hope present, his efforts the last in an attempt to prevent the inevitable.

' _It is over, I'm sorry Whis, I guess your pupil failed,_ ' Beerus' eyes twitched and his body heaved limply.

'VSHOOM!' it exploded, the continental shelf evaporating. Thunder rumbled and darkness exploded outward from the epicenter. Billows of dark smoke crackling with purple ki spilled out for hundreds of feet in every direction. The recoiling winds pushing back against the Demon Lord's hair as he looked at the soon to be grave site of Universe Seven's former God of Destruction.

"Last embers of our hope? I do not think you understand, our hope is a raging inferno," a gruff tone spoke through the smoke, several outlines appearing within it cloaked in a field of golden light.

"What?" Mechikabura tilted his head dispelling the smoke in his curiosity.

What he saw was an array of warriors from the Multiverse, three of whom he believes he had destroyed. Standing in the front was a palm haired warrior bearing Hakaishin inspired clothing befitting of his rank among them. Beside him a flame haired warrior in a gray under suit with white gloves and boots along with a white chest plate with golden abdomen structure. Next to him, the leading source of the voice he heard, a warrior in torn clothing with spiking onyx hair that draped down his back in a jagged array. Lastly, leading the core a second palm haired warrior in a blue martial arts gi with baggy black trousers and fresh orange wristbands.

Behind them, three sworn dead opponents. The tower Broly clad in his Legendary form, the wounds along his body repaired as if by some magic stitching. Jiren the Gray floated a little in front of him bearing no signs of conflict outside of the tears to his Pride Trooper uniform. Hit was beside him, hands resting in the pocket of his jacket while his red eyes leered forward.

A golden ensemble made up the space behind them. First a Saiyan that bore a slight resembled to the long haired one, clad in a slate gray gi bearing the kanji for 'wolf'. Beside him, the offspring of the flame haired fighter, one could assume anyway, a teal Capsule Corps Jacket blowing in his golden aura to reveal his black undershirt and baggy trousers. The third was obviously one of the palm haired warriors' spawn. His attire an orange dogi with deep blue undershirt leading to the assumption of a relation to Son Gohan.

Son Gohan floated behind the trio his tattered clothing dangling atop a pristine frame. His black hair rising in an aura that matched Super Saiyan but without the vast array of golden-white light.

"Extras, of course there would be extras," Mechikabura snickered lowering his head.

"I'm fine with being called an extra," the first palm haired warrior said." But attacking my predecessor like this, that's going to cost you," Turles spoke amid the others and their golden auras, his black hair shimmering within a dazzling purple aura.

"You are not dealing with the average Saiyan warriors anymore. We are far more than extras as you called us," Vegeta smirked earnestly his hands clenching into balled.' _You can read my mind too, there's no chance of you winning,_ ' Vegeta thought while looking at Mechikabura.

' _The insolence and pride of these fools,_ ' Mechikabura snickered mentally." If you insist on wanting to fight me, I will let you in on a little secret. I will erase all of you with the simplest of ease," the Demon Lord spoke proudly looking down upon his ensemble of foes.

"We'll see," another palm haired warrior said opposite the first, his dazzling blue gi flapping brilliant as he balled his fists.

"HAAAA!" voices raised in unison an entire spectrum of ki rippled out, filling the air with vibrant colors and shades of light. Transformations occurring simultaneously in a grand display.

The first four exploded in a mixture of blue and a blazing shade of crimson. All four ascending past their mortal limits and into the realm of divinity, a feat that had taken years to accomplish.

Son Goku's palming locks suddenly turned a similar light blue color to that raging across the Demon Realm's sky and his eyes did as well. Coils of blue fire swirled outward the furthest tongues glowing with a faint golden glow. Bubbles it the energy rose beyond his eyes adjusting his loose bangs into place while a heroic sternness appeared on his face, he was ready.

Beside him, Vegeta smiled, the shell of white energy around his breaking away. Cyan hued tongues of light exploded from his core tipped with the same golden embers as his rival. His flaming hair burst into wild waves of heat before settling back into the typical pattern, albeit sharper, with a shade of blue filling every follicle. His smile never faded as bubbles of the ki floated in front of his face.

Raditz's exposed chest thudded with a burst of blue light that exploded into an inferno. His black eyes shone like gems burning with a radiant fire. His black locks sharpened and rose momentarily in the flames of his Divine ki. His muscles expanded slightly to compensate for the Divine ki before returning to normal in a part of a second. Then, Raditz's gauntlet wrapped hands clenched and the aura expanded out matching his rivals.

The red light shone brilliantly before breaking away into a mixed glowing yellow aura. A change had occurred and Mechikabura noticed it. Firstly, the palming black hair that had been atop his head was no longer palming at all instead it spiked wildly at the top and reached down to the center of his back like a mane while large spikes rested upon his shoulders. Red fur stretched down his arms and partially around his torso, leaving the abdomen and chest the only bare spots. His tail once brown was now red like that of the fur. His Hakaishin attire rippled with power as he ascended to Super Saiyan Four.

Behind the quartet of full bloods, Jiren and Hit floated amid two billows of flaming purple and red auras. Their eyes were tipped forward and locked on the Demon Lord a united front against the opponent that had bested them so easily.

Further back, three voices rose in a combined shout. Thunder and lightning were called from the sky as the trio became engulfed in a blazing field of golden light and lightning. Tremors rocked the ground while whirlwinds kicked into being around their bodies. The flames of Super Saiyan hair atop their heads expanded down their backs into long manes matching Raditz's while a luminescence within their body shone beneath their skin.

Rote smiled looking to the two allies flanking him on either side." Now, to push it even further!" his golden aura exploded outward in a blue matching that of the Divine Saiyans ahead of him. His long mane retreated back into the form of his normal Super Saiyan hair this time bearing a blue glow. his muscles rested their twitching and a smile appeared along his face." I can do it too," he looked at Mechikabura confidently.

Lastly, Son Gohan looked down at Mechikabura. His hands balled at his side and a calming breath escaped from his nose. raging energy exploded from within his core releasing a magenta-ruby field of ki that soared through the air. His black hair took on a matching color to the aura while his eyes turned a shade of red. A potent swirling cast out from his body as his aura was added to the assortment present from everyone else.

Mechikabura leaned his head back and began to laugh." Your assortment of hair colors makes no difference, especially for you three," Mechikabura pointed over Son Goku's shoulder to Rote, Goten and Trunks." You will die immediately for thinking about opposing me, just like all that dare embolden themselves to that degree," an energy sphere formed there, until Raditz flashed in front of him.

The large Saiyan warrior bent back Mechikabura's finger slightly. The Demon Lord looking at him with a surprised expression evident on his face." I'm not going to allow that to happen. None of us are, the only one dying today is you," Raditz muttered releasing his grip and kicking backward.

The full force of the assemble came rushing forward with that initiating blow, Mechikabura smirking." Such boldness in the face of demise! I will reduce your inferno of hope to cinders in mere moments!" Mechikabura shouted releasing a wave of dark energy.

* * *

Meliodas swung the blade he had picked up after Yato's defeat, blocking another of Dabura's attacks in the process. Blood ran down from the short warrior's chest where a vicious cut had been made. His left arm was sweltering with droplets of blood and series of burns and his left leg bore a slash mark over the knee. Through that though he was smiling confidently.

"What's so funny?" Dabura asked, his won frame covered in a several cutting wounds.

Meliodas lowered his head." I think the back-up has arrived. Mechikabura's as good as dead. Universe Seven isn't anyone's fool," the blonde Hakaishin laughed rubbing his nose with his free hand.

"Nonsense, Lord Mechikabura will deal with them quickly," Dabura pushed forth for another strike of his blade.

Meliodas swung his blade and knocked the slash upward exposing Dabura's core A thunderous right hand drilled into place there, tearing the ground away from beneath their feet and making Dabura stumble." Nish, nish, nish, you never saw what they're really capable of," he smiled a second slash coming down upon him.

His blade twisted and blocked it, but his bleeding knee buckled." You spouting this hopeful nonsense is making me sick. Have you no pride as a demon?" his foot fired out beneath the blade booting Meliodas in the face.

"Plenty," Meliodas replied huffing.

* * *

 _Beerus battle valiantly, but his injuries come to task. Fortunately, his Saiyan allies and those that were defeated by Mechikabura previously come to save him. How did the heroes come to be to find Beerus to save him? What sort of chance do they have against the untouchable Demon Lord? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __This was an extremely interesting chapter, on just a hunch I'm guessing that across the timelines of the Multiverse that several Mechi's are awakening at the same time, but for some reason DS's Mechi is of a level far above the regular variant. Also don't worry about the chapter being a bit shorter, there is nothing wrong with that whatsoever! Seeing Broly, Hit, And Jiren all fall to Mechi after Gohan got incapacitated was written in such a way that it transfers the despair that the characters have to feel to the reader as well, and this made Beerus' appearance at the end even more hype. I can't wait for more as always, the gauntlet vs Mechi is sure to continue to be hype!_

 _ **A:** Mechikabura's are waking up across all of existence correct, however those at the beginning of the chapter were all effected by this Mechikabura. His extreme power is ridiculous enough to shred through Dimensional Boundaries and the sort. _

_Thanks for the kind words, it was awesome to write Beerus' arrival at the end._

 _ **R:** Question. Wheres bardock and king vegeta? You mentioned the mask came off awhile back_

 _ **A:** I wonder where?_

 _ **R:** _Awesome chapter, this is going to be really serious. I have feeling Beerus might not last long against Mechikabura. Hopefully Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Turles can manage to defeat him.

 _ **A:** Your guess is correct, Beerus' injuries had definitely worn him down._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

"You know, its about time you fix your mistakes," a voice said, its tone a soothing depth like a stern father.

"I know," a calm, equally smooth, voice replied fabric snapping as he pressed up.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Resistance Stands? Mechikabura Battles!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

 ** _Moments prior..._**

A blinding white flash swept out in the center of what had been West City. The darkness from the imposing wall there shimmering back in the shine of the light. Four figures hovered in the midst of that blinding white light, power coursing through their bodies so high that those standing there felt every ounce of it. A potency that was oddly familiar whilst being unexpected.

A blue gi flapped in the wind as an index and middle finger were pushed from above the warrior's right eye in a salute." Howdy guys, it's been a little bit huh?" the palm haired warrior laughed, despite mere hours passing the time away from the Earth had obviously felt far longer.

"G-Goku?" Uub looked up awestruck, his mohawk being blown back in the gust caused by the imposing aura that the Saiyan arrived in.

"Not only Kakarot," Vegeta snickered with arms folded over his newly made armor. The gray fabric there shook in a ripple of power while light gleamed from the chest protector that hung over his torso.

"D-dad?" Trunks paused mouth agape. His flowing golden Super Saiyan golden hair whipped backward in the presence of the Divine beings.

"Hello everyone," Raditz mentioned waving to the quartet defending the portal to the Demon Realm. Their tension fading away as the long haired warrior smiled to his firstborn son with a grin.

"Dad? You're alive? It's been days how?" Rote shook his head in disbelief.

Goten did the same shooting up to Son Goku's side." You're really you? But, Omega, he said that, he said that you were blasted to oblivion," the half-Saiyan held back tears looking to his father awed.

"Well, he was pretty close to it. Vegeta and me, we got pretty lucky to get outta that one," Goku answered honestly replied, his hand scratching the back of his head." But really, that's what we came back here for. There's something pretty serious going on in the Demon Realm right now and we need to stop it before things get too crazy or else everything is going to be in danger," the blue donning warrior mentioned.

"Dad, how? What is he talking about?" Trunks looked to his father, who stalwartly floated behind Son Goku.

"It will be easier if they just tag along Kakarot, Vegeta," Turles snickered keeping his stoic disposition in the air." Of course, we have no idea what we are going to get into here. So, the choice to come along is entirely up to you four," the Hakaishin mentioned looking to the ensemble with a stern glare.

Uub chuckled reaching up to the back of his head." Well, if there is something really dangerous in there I should probably go. If anyone gets hurt being able to get them back to fighting shape is pretty important," the reincarnated Majin Buu said earnestly. His mohawk blew in the wind while he looked to the three Saiyans that had took guard post with him.

"What about you three?" the brown skinned warrior had to inquire raising a brow.

Rote chuckled, his black hair rising into a Super Saiyan crown." There's some payback that needs to be doled out; don't you think? I got pretty roughed up when I fought Dabura," Raditz's son said avoiding the fact that he died.

His father raised a brow but was cut off before he could speak." Then, we're in too. Can't stay back forever while everyone else gets to do the fighting," Goten and Trunks said in unison, their hands balling to ascend into Super Saiyan.

Raditz chuckled getting a chance to speak." Then, what are we waiting around here for? Isn't he through there?" the burly warrior stated obviously. his long hair waved while he looked back to the others, who were preparing to enter.

"Way ahead of you Raditz," Vegeta grinned blasting through the portal at top speed.' _Don't worry Bulma, I'm coming,_ ' the Saiyan Elite muttered mentally shooting into the darkness that awaited him.

' _Right, there's Bulma he needs to save. Well, I need to save my son too. I should go next,'_ Son Goku scratched the back of his head." Heh, that's spirit Vegeta. We have to get going then, everyone be ready though, this could be dangerous," the palm haired hero mentioned balling his fists tightly. A flicker of white light appearing around his body while gleaming eyes seemed to spark over his shoulders.

"Dangerous? Yeah like everything else we do is so non-dangerous Goku," Trunks strengthened his resolve. His body shimmered in Super Saiyan ki before blasting toward the gate after his father, smiling.

Raditz chuckled folding his arms over his chest." That boy has the spirit alright. Come now, Kakarot, no more delays," the long haired warrior shouted taking to the portal. His battered attire flapping before vanishing into the darkness of the portal that awaited.

Rote's hands clenched his eyes glowing with Saiyan power." All right dad! Right behind you, let's finish this!" the half-Saiyan shouted exploding after his father into the portal at a hurried rate.

"So, dad, you guys managed to survive, huh?" Goten asked floating toward the portal eyeing his father.

Goku reached to the back of his head." I think we got really lucky. Like Turles said though we can explain it on the way into the Demon Realm. Who knows what Mechikabura is doing against whoever is fighting him in there," having heard the unfathomable power from a reliable source, Goku looked worriedly at the depths of black zone before them.

"Come on Kakarot, let's go," Turles huffed before shooting past his brother into the portal at top speed.

"Uub? You ready?" the hero asked his pupil, who had yet to go through.

The mohawked warrior saluted with a thumb's up and nodded his head." Let's do this Goku."

The palm haired hero turned his head toward the portal and nodded." Right!" he surged forward accompanied by his son and pupil.

* * *

Upon arrival in the Demon Realm the distance was alight with battling energies and battered landscape. Thunder and lightning raged and burst forth from the heavens destroying rock and ground. A battle was raging between two beings with vastly different powers.

Vegeta paused awestruck looking at the distance, his black pupils shaking." Gah, no way, Beerus is using Ultra Instinct, but I can't even begin to guess how strong his opponent is," the Saiyan Price growled watching the burning silver smoke in the distance dance around at an alarming rate.' _Whis explained certain Hakaishin had Ultra Instinct, but seeing Beerus use it is a different sensation,_ ' the Saiyan Elite muttered to himself.

"Dad, what are you looking at? Is there someone fighting way out there?" Trunks asked cupping his chin, the explosions of wind and lightning being the only thing he could process.

Vegeta shook his head." Right, Trunks, you can't see it, but Beerus is fighting to the best of his ability and he's not going to last long. We have to get going," the flame haired warrior explained clenching his fists.' _Eh, damn it, Gywn said we'd need Ultra Instinct, but Beerus isn't even hitting him yet,_ ' the Saiyan Elite clenched his teeth.

"All right then, let's do it!" Trunks smiled as the others appeared in quick succession behind them.

"Woah, Beerus is fighting him all right. And losing," Raditz said immediately, the sounds of the impacts racing by in the gusts of wind.

"Geez, you guys fight at that speed all the time?" Rote asked scratching the back of his head. His enhanced Divine senses realizing the absurdity of the dragged out, relentless fight between the Gods.

"Not all of the time," Raditz looked over to his heir while Goku, Goten, and Uub brought up the rear.

"No way, Beerus? This is bad, come one guys, he's not going to last long," Earth's hero placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.

'Zip' along the ground a battered orange frame appeared, a woman haired woman having been draped over his shoulder.

"W-wait! You can't just rush over there! Hide your kis!" the voice from the ground muttered collapsing to a knee, blood visibly dripping from his mouth.

"Gohan?" Goku flashed down to his son's aide mouth open and eyes shaking." What happened to you?"

"Mechikabura happened dad, I tried to fight him, but I couldn't even phase him," Gohan clenched his hands looking to his father with fatigued eyes." Jiren, Hit, Broly, they're who knows where. We were all beaten easily," the hero huffed clenching his hands against the ground.

"Wait, all three of them? Gohan are you sure?" Uub's eyes shook as he knelt beside the orange donning hero, his tattered clothing snapping in the wind.

"I am," the half-Saiyan scholar muttered. His hands balling tighter." Mechikabura, he's unlike anything else we've faced."

"Humph, well then, we'll have to see about that. You obviously didn't use your Unlocked God form or you'd be the one fighting him," Turles looked down to his nephew with sickened scowl present on his face.

Gohan looked up to the facsimile of his father." I couldn't let him know about that. He can read thoughts so; I hope you weren't planning on communicating telepathically once you got here. I was too tired to even use it, I had trouble keeping Super Saiyan God."

"You've been wrung through the wash, haven't you Gohan? You were trapped here like I was there," Raditz looked to his nephew with more passionate eyes. His boots touching down against the ground.

The genius looked up and nodded." But you guys are here now, which means the Earth's safe. And together I think we can beat Mechikabura," the hero smirked as his father reached down a hand.

"That's what we were told Gohan, and well we brought every able body we could," Goku smiled picking him up to his feet." And Uub's here to patch everyone up."

"Let me start with you Gohan," Uub smiled to his mentor, who immediately recognized something different about his pupil.

"You've gotten stronger Uub," the half-Saiyan smirked as healing pink light washed over his body.

His mohawk waved while he scratched the back of his head." I learned a new trick or two. It's been a while since we had a spar Gohan, so I didn't expect you to see that."

Goku's first born laughed." I always pay attention," the hero pressed up to his feet fists balling. His power rose, but then it cut off to where it was as he smiled." Perfect, can't let him catch on too early."

Goten pointed to the white haired woman lying on the ground, scratching the back of his head." Who's this Gohan?"

The genius rose." That's Bulma, Goten."

Vegeta's hands clenched at those words, head lowering." What do you mean by 'that's Bulma' Gohan?" the Saiyan Prince furiously scowled looking to the half-ling while keeping his power in check.

"Seriously?" Trunks walked over, extending his right hand to her downed frame.

"It's her Trunks. They did something to her that sided her with the rest of the Demon forces. She was repairing something called Aniraza but Beerus must have destroyed that, because it isn't anywhere around here," Gohan mentioned casting his eyes down.

The Saiyan Prince leered to the half-Saiyan." Damn it, as if dealing with a Super Demon wasn't annoying enough. Tch, Uub, can I trust you to take her back to the Earth?" the flame haired Elite asked eyeing Son Gohan's pupil.

"Huh? Yeah, why though? Don't you need my help to heal you guys?" Uub questioned placing his hands on his hips.

"We're healed Uub, you can drop her off with the others and come back. Instantly in fact, so how about you do that?" the Prince of Saiyans grumbled until a hand appeared on the downed Bulma's shoulder.

His white mohawked blew upward as he stared to the Saiyan Prince." There is no need to diminish your forces so drastically. Mechikabura's power is far too great. I'll take Bulma back, you just need to defeat them," Koshin stated having appeared with Instant Movement.

"Heh, hey there Koshin, you should get going. Things are getting a little rough with Beerus, too much longer and well, Mechikabura might just find us," Goku mentioned with his hands on his hips.

Koshin's brows raised." Right, well, you'll find three more allies up ahead. Something called me to Jiren, he was by far in the worst condition, but he managed to get my attention before you did. Something about his righteous heart," the Supreme Kai in training explained.

Raditz laughed patting the Kai on the shoulder." So, you patched everyone up and have them waiting for us? Great."

"It did cut out on your workload some. Heh, well good luck. I can't linger forever," he said saluting before teleporting away.

Turles looked to the distance, the silver light having snuffed out and explosions having filled its place." No more distractions, right? Everyone is at their best?" the Hakaishin asked.

Vegeta let out a strong sigh." Yes, let's do it. And get this over with."

' _I can finally show off my true power,_ ' Turles grinned tail unfurling.

Gohan looked at their faces and shook his head." I know you want to fight Mechikabura head on, but he's not that type of enemy. I recommend going in with what he could skim from me about your power, despite the fact I know some of you are way stronger now," the hero admitted focusing mainly on Turles and Uub." We can use our real strength when you guys get to feel him out. Like I said, he's different."

' _Damn,'_ Turles scoffed respecting his nephew's judgement.

"Well, then, Divine Super Saiyan first, then you two can show off later," Raditz smirked to his sibling and royal rival.

"We can catch up with Jiren and the others on the way there," Gohan floated into the air blasting away at top speed.

He was followed by the others with equally alarming speed.

* * *

 ** _Present..._**

"Such boldness in the face of demise! I will reduce your inferno of hope to cinders in mere moments!" Mechikabura shouted releasing a wave of dark energy.

A wall of blue ki exploded out from the leading trio of Saiyans. The black energy crashed against it in a crescendo that split the landscape with a tremendous boom. Tons of rock and debris spun out into the air with a wild twist. Blasts of wind followed as those same leading three forged ahead with their fists clenched followed closely by the Super Saiyan Four Hakaishin.

Raditz flew in first his right hand hooking for Mechikabura's head. It veered off course by some means at the same time Son Goku's fist went streaming past the Dark Lord's other shoulder. Vegeta's straight left came shooting in meeting the index finger of the Demon Lord. Air boomed and Turles appeared from behind with a double ax fist that struck against the base of Mechikabura's skull. Churning currents of air pushed out but it failed to phase the Demon.

Stars shimmered across his body and an explosion followed. The quartet of the Saiyans fired backward in defense, force bashing against their arms in a recoil of what Turles' blow had done to Mechikabura. Who merely lowered his defending finger while eyeing up the three half-Saiyans that had followed their fathers into the fray. Hands balled tightly while Super Saiyan Three mixed with Divine Super Saiyan.

Goten's right leg snapped out high missing wildly as Mechikabura seemed to move through it. Trunks' right fist hammered hard into thin air while Mechikabura walked through him, or so it seemed. Rote's right knee pumped into the Demon's chin with a blast that shattered the afterimage. Mechikabura appeared behind all three staring at their parents having ignored their attempt at offense all together.

Between the gathered forces, Jiren and Hit blew forth together balling their fists. Jiren's huge right hand swung out with a bestial roar." Haaa!" the blazing crimson right hand of the warrior shot out gunning for the Demon Lord's face. It struck strongly with a burst of force that released a pressure wave through the air. The white haired Demon seemed to rebuke his effort despite the strength.

Hit flashed in next, punches hailing out in rapid succession. They hammered into the black cloth covering the Demon Lord's stomach hurried. The force of the blow played out through the center of his body. His crimson eyes leered up while a left hand shot upward into Mechikabura's chin. Wind swirled out through the void causing the white hair to spin around again.

The other side of the Demon Lord's face met another crimson punch. The scarf tied around the Demon's neck flapped while Mechikabura grinned, his red eyes glaring up jovially at the gray skinned warrior.

The fists then passed clean through his body nearly smashing into, who phased away." Wait a minute?" Jiren turned his head around to find Mechikabura standing there chuckling.

"So cute, you actually believe you hit me there," Mechikabura snapped his fingers. Two twinkling black stars appeared in Jiren and Hit's brow ridges.

'BOOM! BROOSH! BRAAF!' the air around them exploded. Hit and Jiren were pelted back. The Pride Trooper suffering under the series of punches that Hit used to hit Mechikabura. While the purple skinned hitman was punched back by two crimson fists, thunder rumbling through the air while they jetted back.

"Jiren! Hit!" Goku pounced to their side with Instant Transmission stopping their descending progress." That's crazy I did not see him move away at all. No wonder he managed to beat you," he growled while Mechikabura turned his head back to the others.

Jiren looked at the hero." You have no idea Son Goku. His battle prowess goes far beyond something as mundane as that. Honestly, I thought we had hit him at least once."

Hit pulled himself to stand and nodded." He's immune to the Time Skip, I should not have been surprised he could pull something like that," the Universe Six alien mentioned shaking his head.

"We're in for an uphill battle," the Saiyan raised on Earth added watching his allies in the moment knowing they were engaging again.

"You can color me impressed," Turles snickered flashing toward the Demon Lord. His right hand flashed forward gunning at the side of the Demon Lord's face." This is for assailing my predecessor. I do not appreciate that at all!" the fist fired out thunderously.

Mechikabura's left index finger flashed out stopping the attack. Turles' body shuddered shooting back with crackling boom of force that pushed him into the charging Raditz's arms." So, you are the Hakaishin of Universe Seven now? Pathetic to think you were the follow up someone like that," Mechikabura rolled his eyes staring at the Saiyans patiently.

The long haired Saiyan pushed the Super Saiyan Four away, charging back in swiftly. his right hand hooked toward the cheek of his larger blue skinned foe going wide by a narrow margin. He twisted back with a spinning high kick toward Mechikabura's shoulder. It shot wide yet again and the Demon threw his right elbow toward the Saiyan's chest. Raditz's left palm opened firing a yellow energy sphere out that detonated against the elbow, though it failed to slow.

'THUUM!' a dent formed in his exposed chest from the impact. The long haired warrior's body shuddered, and he smashed against the ground. His back bounced into a crater that burst upward making him flip away.

Mechikabura looked up and Turles was there swinging a kick forward. It was palmed upward and Mechikabura threw a right hand toward the furred Saiyan's chest. His fist passed through an afterimage as Son Gohan appeared behind him with Turles in tow. The Super Saiyan Four smiled shooting forward from his advantaged position with a balled left hand preparing to strike the Demon.

Mechikabura turned instantly and the left handed punch met his palm which quickly swiped it upward. Vegeta's foot then cut in beneath Turles' arm. It pushed into Mechikabura's chest. Air boomed with a blue flash as Vegeta brought his right fist around into his foe's cheek. another flash of force followed yet the stoic Demon continued to shrug off the offense of his Divine Saiyan foe.

Vegeta dropped back and then undercut Turles again. His left hand fired up and it was avoided by a narrow tilt to the left. his right knee pushed up and it was swept aside by a flick of his foe's index finger. Vegeta swiped his left hand backward for a back fist yet it swept wide of the Demon Lord again, despite almost being a sure fire hit. The Price's right fist came shooting toward the Demon Lord's sternum and missed yet again. Balling his fists Vegeta attempted a rising double ax fist that carved a beam of light through the air while missing its mark.

Mechikabura threw a fist forward and found Broly's hand wrapped around his wrist, the massive Saiyan's frame glowing brilliantly with green light. A yank brought the dwarfed Demon into a lariat that flattened the loose fabric along the Dark Lord's chest. Outside of that though Mechikabura stated as Broly tried it again. His arm passed through his foe, the red glow of his eyes remaining in Broly's sight for a fraction longer than it should have.

A palm found its place along Broly's back, a black ring pushing through his body in the process. It exploded and the Legendary Super Saiyan shot to the ground. Concentric blasts of pressure spread the landmass further away digging Broly into a pit several stories deep in a matter of milliseconds. A thunderous crash finished the assault leaving Broly faced down in the hole.

Turles and Vegeta though failed to relent after the display their fists firing out in unison. Mechikabura looked at both hands and they passed by his face harmlessly drawing the two Saiyans close. They pushed back throwing their knees out to scissor against his body. Those knees met air, Mechikabura calmly walking past them in the process. Turning quickly, they gave chase unwilling to think about what had happened.

Their left and right hands fired out respectively with Mechikabura throwing his right and left hands out. The force of the collision spilled out in a Demon Realm shaking rattle. Their fists were firmly grasped in the center of the Demon's palm, his red eyes closing while a smile came over his face. Powerfully, they threw their right legs to smash into his core and back. Failing to budge him upon the combined contact.

Realizing their folly, they attempted to pull back, but like glue they were caught." You two made a grave mistake. Allow me to show you," a white stream began to come from Mechikabura's hands. Stars starting to sparkle along their trapped arms." Full Counter," he muttered these stars exploding outward into a rushing pressure wave of force.

Both Saiyans felt the recoil of their own blows doubling back upon them. Damage that should have accrued along Mechikabura instead racking up on their bodies with a gust of wind.

"Damn it," Turles growled pulling to a stop furrowing his brow.

Vegeta reached up to his mouth, a drip of blood appearing on his glow." Tch," he did not play his thoughts or emotions, just the frustration of being pushed back so easily.

"Hey, take this!" blue light filled the air in front of Mechikabura as Son Goten appeared there. A blue sphere sat between his palms, twisting out with a pulsating shimmer." KAMEHAMEHAA!" the beam swallowed the upper half of the Demon Lord, piercing over his body blasting high into the hellish heavens of the Demon Realm. His Super Saiyan Three hair blowing gracefully in the wind.

Trunks flashed behind the spot where the Kamehameha hit, a golden sphere present between his palms as they met at their heels." BUSTER CANNON!" he roared blasting into the Demon Lord's back. It raced over his body passing through his defense and over the slightly angled Goten's head. Winds churning out wildly as the two Super Saiyan Threes let loose with everything they could.

Lastly, Rote sparked into frame over top of the Demon Lord. His blue aura exploded outward in a great flame while two spheres of purple light spun in either palm." DOUBLE SUNDAY!" the Divine Super Saiyan roared throwing his father's once formidable attack down atop the Demon Lord. The purple light spliced down through the Kamehameha and Buster Cannon to meet the ground below, digging through the battered landscape like a drill.

The intersection of the three attacks began to bulge outward in a sphere. The firers noted this and grinned pushing harder until it began to reach over the entirety of the Mechikabura's body. They pulled back from their positions slowly keeping energy pouring into this matrix to increase its size further. Once they were cleared by several dozen feet they grinned.

"What is so humorous? Your attempt at harming me?" Mechikabura's voice rose from within the energy sphere. It turned black in that moment, breaking away in a twisting flame of hellfire while he eyed up the half-Saiyans." Like I said, you three are nothing more than refuse of on the ground. You should have never thought of raising hands against me, they will never prosper. Full Counter," he snapped a flash of light exploding from his core directing three beams at the warriors.

'THOOSH!' a red meteor struck against the side of the Demon Lord's face; his body being caught off guard. The three beams carved just wide of their intended targets filling the landscape with a brilliant burst of light.

Gohan sprang back entering Turtle Stance to oppose Mechikabura once more." Yes, the lone hero battling for everything. You are in an unwinnable situation, just accept your death," Mechikabura snickered looking to the half-Saiyan smugly, eyes narrowing.

"Who said he was alone!" Son Goku's voice cut in. his right leg smashed around grazing the side of the Demon Lord's face as dark aura traced along his pant leg. The Earth's hero flipped around shooting forth again, elbow coming down. It smashed against Mechikabura's cheek in another glancing blow. He pulled to back with a left chop attempt that was sent wide by some unknown force. Pushing back, he delivered a kick that Mechikabura pushed aside with a single index finger.

"Not us!" Turles spun in kneeing Mechikabura in the cheek. red light fanned out from the point of impact. Mechikabura turned his head against the knee pushing the Super Saiyan Four back. Turles brought his fist down in that moment striking between the Dark Lord's eyes. Air boomed, but nothing came from it. He dropped back momentarily before slinging forth with a barrage of punches.

They hammered into Mechikabura's body while the Hakaishin grunted. Force filled the air and the Saiyan smiled pulling back as someone came over his shoulder." There is nothing you can do to make us accept death!" Vegeta's white glove crashed into Mechikabura's chin, Turles' frame disappeared from beneath the Saiyan Prince." We have faced it so often, that it doesn't even begin to factor!" his left hand smashed into the Demon Lord's right cheek.

He kneed Mechikabura in the core in the next move before driving an elbow into his temple after that. Vegeta blurred to the left side but appeared to the right, his foot jabbing into the Demon Lord's side. He followed through with an overhead ax smash to the shoulder that whiffed by a fraction of an inch, the fabric there billowing in the process. The Saiyan Prince flashed his blue aura in that moment and brought his right leg around to frame Mechikabura's face. Failing as a dark aura appeared around his foot making it shoot wide.

"Annoyance!" Mechikabura attempted to raise his hand, instead another white glove came into view. Jiren's fist punching against his elbow throwing the arm off course." You again, haha, when will you learn!" Mechikabura's hand raised and a scale-like glow surrounded the world with Hit's Time Leap.

"We won't," Hit said unloading furiously with a barrage of punches. Dozens of impacts raced free from Mechikabura's vital points in those flurried moments. Lights ringing out as if strung on a light.

"You as well? Full Counter," he rolled his eyes breaking the Time Leap easily.

A barrage of impacts pummeled into Hit's vital points. his body jostling backward as if assailed twofold by himself. His body then exploded with a final purple star breaking away into nothingness in the next moment.

"Did you think that trick would work twice?" Hit's voice rose an indent appearing in Mechikabura's chest. He stumbled back from the sudden Phantom Punch, eyes raising to stare at the Legendary Assassin.

"Huh, so you did learn?" the Demon Lord chuckled the damage being ignored.

Goku's black pant leg flashed into view, blue light shimmering around it. It blasted Mechikabura in the forehead before he could continue to speak. Earth's hero flipped around and struck up with his right hand. Mechikabura's chin took the blow squarely with little sign of damage from the Saiyan's attack. He withdrew his fist before driving a knee strike up in an attempt to continue. Mechikabura's eyes flashed and the knee shot over his shoulder going broadly off target. The Earth raised Saiyan noticed and flipped around for another kick that Mechikabura's flicked away.

"Path-" a barrage of yellow energy bullets from the side swallowed his body. Vegeta's hands moving rapidly releasing dozens of energy blasts to pile atop the Demon Lord.

"Not hardly!" the blasts dispersed as Vegeta's right hand smashed through the detonations to meet Mechikabura in the face. It failed to move the Dark Lord, who glanced over with an irritated side eye." Look at me all you want, aren't you forgetting about someone?" Vegeta smirked releasing a ki blast from his free hand, a crimson furred forearm careening into the side of the white haired being's head.

Turles pounced back and his twin brother pushed forth. Goku's right leg struck Mechikabura in the core. His left elbow came down upon his Demonic foe's shoulder. A follow through right hook crossed into Mechikabura's cheek. A left knee pump fired up and met Mechikabura's chest, the force of the collision propelling Earth's hero back where Turles filled the void.

The Saiyan, wreathed in his red aura, slammed a fist directly into Mechikabura's chin. The ground below rattled, and the sky split with a blinding flash of light. The force shot out in a swirling cyclone of devastating winds. The Demon did not fall to that strike though. Turles retracted his punch and brought his leg up in a kick that exploded against Mechikabura's chin with an equally thunderous blast.

He looked up and moved aside, a blue sphere coming down from above like an ax. Vegeta's balled hands blasted the top of Mechikabura's head, an arrow of blue ki spiking into the ground. Tremors rocked the Demon Realm and the sky illuminated the with the hue momentarily. In that moment as well, Mechikabura's body moved. It moved fast. the ground below dug deep several dozen stories after the impact his body had with the ground, Vegeta's gloved fists swinging down without further resistance.

Vegeta carved down in a sickle shape, his hands clenching tightly. His right hand smashed into the standing Mechikabura's face. He retracted it and his left hammered into the Dark Lord's core. The Saiyan Prince followed with another right handed strike to the face before unloading with a left to the other side of his face. A rising uppercut followed, and the Saiyan Prince slipped away.

In his stead, Jiren came hurtling forth. His shoulder pushed into Mechikabura's chest, a dent appearing from the sheer force of the move. He pulled back threw his balled left hand straight into Mechikabura's chin. A red rocket released its fire throwing the Demon Lord from his stalwart position to shoot him straight upward. The Pride Trooper's white boots crunched, and he disappeared from the spot.

In the air Jiren and Vegeta's white gloves flew side by side, a right and left that bashed into Mechikabura's nose with a deafening force. It hurled their mutual enemy across the sky with a blinding purple flash.

Mechikabura's flight was interspersed by Son Goku and Turles appearing in tandem. The sibling's swung their right and left legs out like a swinging door, their shins meeting Mechikabura's chest. This cross kick slashed the air blasting winds about wildly. They pulled their legs back and leaned in for a tandem punch to follow it up, Mechikabura taking the blow unflinchingly to shoot away again.

Goten flashed into view next, a blue sphere surrounding his right leg." Take this!" his leg fired out, a blue ray of ki shooting from it to accelerate its movement.

"BURNING ATTACK!" in the thin gap between Goten's foot and Mechikabura's face the flaming sphere of ki appeared. It met the foot and face simultaneously, embracing Mechikabura in a pillar of fire. Goten's leg continued through the movement, extinguishing the flames and blasting Mechikabura toward the ground at a forty five degree angle. a beam appearing in his right and left hands as he finished the kicking gesture.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" his voice rose, the beam bursting free like a raging river. It carved through the air smashing into the Demon's chest and pinning him to the ground. Explosive azure light filled the air after the detonation. His hands drew back, and the dome expanded further with all of the might Super Saiyan Three could muster. A smirk appearing on his face.

Winds flew across the Demon Realm from its four corners. Each breeze took away some of the light atop Mechikabura. Dancing embers of ki that flickered out in the passing winds and the sound of silence. The assembled heroes were tensing with each stream of wind, realizing that previous the only cause of wind had been their combat. Which meant one thing and one thing only.

From the depths of the combined attacks Mechikabura rose, hovering straight into the air. His hair flowed majestically untouched while a grin appeared along his face. His clothing shed the dust and char of the combat. His dark aura expanded engulfing the flashing streams of light in the air and causing them to break away into nothingness. A chuckle escaped his lips before he silenced back to a grin.

"You know, that was a total wash on your part. I hardly felt that entire string of actions. Then again, in the past the only foes that were close to my level with those wretched Angels and thankfully you all made sure they would not reappear," Mechikabura snickered to the group of heroes. Their entire cast rising to stare him down in response.

Mechikabura rolled his neck before chuckling." I let you all have your moment in the sun against me, now it is my turn for a rebuttal," his red eyes flashes everyone standing their glaring on in disillusioned shock.

* * *

Gohan looked around with a confused stare on his face." Where am I? Where did he send me?" the Saiyan half-ling looked around at the infinite void of inky black that surrounded him. His Super Saiyan God aura the sole generator of light within the infinite sea of darkness.

'Tac' ripples of darkness surged out as a foot stepped down. Water seemed to slosh without being present in the slightest. Mechikabura's frame being outlined in sinister crimson light. His footsteps sloshing this imaginary water while circling Son Gohan with a bubbly movement to each step.

"I sent you to the end of a Universe that was unable to be saved. One where there is nothing but what you so need to remain conscious," Mechikabura's voice echoed from every direction despite staring directly at the Saiyan." And even then, I am only so generous. This place is devoid of hope, life, and even you Son Gohan. This is a world that fell to the darkness of my victory. A perfect realm for the Demons," he chuckled appearing around the hero in a ring shape.

"And now? It is where your life comes to an end as well. Don't worry, I will take excellent care of Pan, she has an interesting amount of potential," Mechikabura smiled leaning his face forward into Son Gohan's.

Goku's son growled at that, his fist blasting straight into Mechikabura's face." You're not laying a hand on Pan!" his left hand swung out smashing into Mechikabura's cheek yet again.

He drew back and disappeared. Dozens of crimson spots appeared along Mechikabura's body. Impacts raced out rapidly through the darkness the rippling ground below sloshing like the sea in a storm. After the chain of movements there was silence. And then, a flurry of afterimages of the hero himself, throwing everything he could in his power against Mechikabura.

Right and left hands punches that rained out like a single blur pounded into the Demon Lord's core. Gohan then moved to the wayside with a swiping chop to the neck. His frame appeared behind Mechikabura with a spinning kick to the head. That was followed by a forward facing backhand to the chest. A devastating blast of crimson followed but the Dark Lord merely stood his ground. Stalwart.

Gohan's afterimages followed through. A right kick that raced straight into Mechikabura's chin following by a left back kick to the cheek. He shot sideways leaving a trail of quick punches across his foe's torso. His orange wrapped knee appeared against Mechikabura's collarbone in the next moment. Then, his hand pounded down against his foe's forehead. Finishing, he flipped a spinning kick forth that went high over the Demon's head flickering away with Instant Transmission after it failed.

In the present, Gohan's right and left hands were filled with two spheres of glowing golden energy, a dragon's roar following." DOUBLE DRAGON SHOT!" he howled pushing the spheres together into Mechikabura's chest. A deafening roar exploded across the abandoned Universe as a pair of golden beams of light plowed into the Demon's torso throwing him away.

The two blasts coiled upon themselves into a single super powerful beam that engulfed Mechikabura's body while tearing off further into the void. Flashes of gold spun through the sky every few feet a shedding of excess energy. Mechikabura's frame was invisible within a few instants disappearing over the inky black horizon where a thunderous boom occurred.

Golden fire shredded back toward the hero, charging the darkness with light. His red hair frame looked down at the ground as the flames bent around his body. tremors rocked the empty space fracturing the sky. Rumbling thunder boomed along every direction while the flaming discharge caused a charge to rattle through the air. In the impossibility of the void, Son Gohan stood.

Then, he looked up. Mechikabura floating in the air above him untouched by the attack with his arms folded over his chest with an overconfident smile plain on his face and a grin." Come now, did you think that would amount to anything? There is no hope here, not for you, or for anyone else," a black sphere appeared over Gohan's chest.

"Embrace that fact," Mechikabura snapped his fingers.

The sphere exploded back against the hero, releasing an afterimage of himself. Every punch that he had thrown against Mechikabura found its way back to his body. A punch to the stomach that failed toe flinch the Demon doubled him over. The follow through elbow strike crushed against the back of his head making him stumble forward. Then, a kick crossed into his forehead smashing the Saiyan backward with a boom of force. He shot back and his afterimage floated overhead.

A flurry of attacks rained down rapidly. elbows that met his chest and stomach in vicious succession. A knee strike to the gut that brought his head up in pain only for a kick to send it back down. His red wreathed frame trailed through the air. An overhead kick followed over his center blasting him straight down into the ink causing Mechikabura's frame to disappear.

Son Gohan reached up for help and instead found a hand grabbing his left wrist in aggression. It yanked him upward into a knee strike to the stomach that doubled him over and kept him blasting away. The hybrid looked to his side and his replica was there with an overhead ax fist to the chest that bent him inward with a thunderous boom. Everything began to fill with spots from that his mouth opening to let out a gasp.

The Super Saiyan God looked aside and rolled.' _This can't be real, but it feels so real,_ ' he murmured mentally trying to grasp the situation logically. That was until another punch drilled into his stomach in the same place, he had intended to hit Mechikabura." Gah!" the half-ling shouted mouth shaking while blood sprayed free in pain, his duplicate taking on a familiar stance.

"HAA!" a blue beam swallowed the Super Saiyan God hurling him backward in pained confusion.

"For you, this is all too real," Mechikabura laughed snapping his fingers destroying the duplicate as easy as it formed.

* * *

Jiren's white boots touched down on a different planet, one far from the Demon Realm. A place he knew all too well.

"Ha! Da! Suyah!" a small alien with bulbous black eyes smiled punching against what appeared to be a wooden pole wrapped with thick hempen rope. The child backward away and spun around with a kick, splitting the highest rope with the effort.

' _What? No, not this moment, why am I here?_ ' Jiren paused his mouth opening in shock." I was just fighting Mechikabura!" the Pride Trooper balled his fists resetting his focus on the small child, who was jubilant.

"Haha! Yes! It worked! I'm going to be as strong as Gicchin in no time!" the child laughed throwing his fist into the air. He turned away jovially rushing back along the dusty path. Rocks far greater than him towering above him." Momma! Papa! I did it! I broke one of those ropes with a single move! Just like master Gicchin!" he smiled running down the street confidently.

Jiren turned shaking his head, his black eyes looking to the village over the mountain with disdain. A black billow of smoke rising high above it.' No, why now?' he growled running after the child in a brisk pace." You shouldn't look back at the village. There is something seriously wrong that is going to happen!" Jiren shouted easily passing the child.

"Huh? Who are you mister? And what's with those clothes?" the child asked jogging to keep up with the rather brisk movements of his towering ally.

"I am a member of your race obviously," Jiren said bluntly, almost confused." And these are special clothes."

"Neat, you seem pretty strong. I wonder what Master Gicchin'll think about you?" the kid laughed seeing such carved muscles was a comforting sight.

"I would like to figure that out myself," he said allowed following along.

' _Over this hill,_ ' Jiren ground his teeth together, realizing the black smoke was getting closer.

"Momma! Papa! I did it! I broke one of those ropes with a single move! It was awesome!" the child pumped his fists in the light of the black smoke. A hut behind the smoke seemingly bearing flames." Momma?"

A built, albeit not to Jiren's degree, member of his pushed through the smoke with a thick blanket." That's great son! Gicchin'll be very happy to see that! Look at you, you'll be big and strong in no time," the man smiled raising the kid over his head with a smile.

' _That is not how this is supposed to happen,_ ' Jiren's fists balled tightly.

"What is that Irenj?" a woman, slender built, walked from the house carrying an extinguisher. She sprayed it on the flames snuffing them out dispelling the black smoke.

"Little Jiren here, he managed to break one of those ropes!" the man smiled ruffling the kid's balled head with a smile on his face.

"You did? Gicchin better watch out, huh? You might be the strongest in the Universe!" his mother encouraged with a peck on the cheek.

' _Why am I seeing this?_ ' Jiren's white gloves balled tightly.

"This is the world that was not meant to be Jiren, a world where you'll grow up happily ever after," Mechikabura chuckled appearing off to the alien's side with a smile on his face. The Pride Trooper looked to the side angrily." Gicchin will survive, there will be no Tournament of Power, and you never push yourself to the limit. You realize Gicchin is just better than you. Because he always has been."

Jiren looked down at the ground." So, this is an illusion then?" Jiren grumbled under his breath.

"Haha, not hardly," Mechikabura laughed pointing his index finger at the small child." Not even an illusion will hit you this way," a red lance of energy pierced the child's chest, his black eyes bulging.

"Gah!" Jiren winced, blood spilling from a wound in his own chest. His white boots stumbling backward while his teeth clenched.

"You see, I control everything here," Mechikabura laughed snapping his fingers. The scene of the village turning into one burning with hundred foot tall billows of fire. A tremor rocking the ground as a black cyclone marched across the city.

Jiren tried to reach up, but his arm dropped with the blood that came from his mouth." I can show you the bad ending too," Mechikabura laughed, a demon appearing over his crying parents. Their arms cradling their child.

'SLURCH!' both fell death with a bloody stream, the teary eyed and pierced Jiren looked up in confusion.

"Stop it!" growled the Pride Trooper. His hands clenching to try and push up.

"No," Mechikabura chuckled.

A figure running through the smoke pushed through the last plume. He wore a baggy tunic of a yellow color, his toned arms flexing muscularly over blue skin. A long ponytail hung behind his head while his fast came shooting to the Demon." I will end your foul demeanor here! I am not going to spare you in the slightest!" this man was Gicchin, the Martial Master.

His right hand hammered into the Demon's cheek. A knee strike to the stomach followed up doubling it over. His left hand pushed around into the creature's cheek throwing it from his knee. His left leg came wrapped around smashing into the back of the Demon's head. A palm strike to the ground pushed the warrior overhead where his elbow smashed into the Demon's head.

Gicchin followed through with a rising spinning kick to the head. He planted his right foot down after that while spinning back around with a twisting elbow strike to the chest. This summoned Demon, which had Jiren shuddering, stumbled back. Gicchin's eyes darted to the Demon while his right hand fanned out to the right side where a crackling ki began to stir.

A red-orange sphere of energy appeared in his palm." POWER-" he shouted throwing the sphere forth, Mechikabura's finger's snapping.

Black energy pierced through the man's core. His eyes hollowed out, both knees shaking as he dropped to them." No, you die here too, Gicchin. Not that you could ever beat a Demon if you wished too," Mechikabura chided like a scolding parent, or a child playing with a toy.

"Master!" Jiren roared clawing forward, tears rolling down from his black eyes.

"J-jiren? Why are you here?" Gicchin's voice contorted in pain, his frame aging to match the time of his actual death.

"Not again, not this again. I need your help, Master. I am fighting a Demon as well," Jiren howled in pain, emotion overflowing his typical stoicism.

"My help? You...you...nev..." Gicchin fell to the ground death, unable to finish his sentence.

Jiren's teary eyes planted to the dirt, blood pushing from his heart." Shame, that is twice you failed to save him. And he never even got to tell you his last words," the Demon Lord chuckled as Jiren's consciousness faded into blackness.

* * *

Goku, Vegeta, Raditz and Turles, who remained stalwart in the crimson gaze looked around confused. Their allies, who had been floating among them, suddenly lost their auras. Every single one twisting and crumbling to the ground in their base forms. Damage seemed to appear along their bodies while Mechikabura blinked toward them.

"What did he do?" Raditz asked looking back at the downed warrior. It was odd nothing had happened in the mere instant that had passed, but everyone around them had collapsed to the ground.

"I don't know, but whatever it was isn't good," Turles balled his fists. The Demon Lord was more of a nuisance that he, or anyone, had anticipated.

Goku looked around." Gohan, Hit, Goten, Trunks, and even Broly and Jiren. Everyone just like that?" his rhetorical question reached Mechikabura's ears, who laughed." You're really something else aren't you Mechikabura?" Earth's hero asked undaunted by the sight before him.

Mechikabura smiled back." How absurd. You were not affected by that, what an interesting quirk. Though it does not matter in the slightest," Mechikabura's dark aura exploded to life. His features were shaded by the black-purple flames showing menace in red eyes that seemed sunken and a smile that extended too far." I will have to crush you properly then," Mechikabura scoffed flying forth.

"You can try," Vegeta said boldly floated forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with his allies. The impossible foe before them posing the utmost threat.

* * *

 _The devilish Mechikabura weeds out several of the allied forces with a mere glance of his crimson eyes. How can our four heroes expect to defeat someone on that level without any assistance? Is their bravado a fool's errand? Or is there a plan that came together without a single thought? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** The calvary has finally arrived. Great chapter._

 _ **A:** And Mechikabura still did not care. Who can defeat this Demonic Emperor?_

 ** _R:_** _God this chapter was amazing. Seeing Beerus giving all he had, then that little bit of Extra, and still failing was heartbreaking and I can only imagine the annoyance Beerus will feel if he survives this. The explanation behind what Mechi is, and why The King is seemingly not getting directly involved makes sense, and it fits even more with the idea that the boundaries of time are falling apart. Seeing everyone Power Up is only fitting, though I do wonder why Turles went with SSj4 instead of Rose/Divine since he has that now and it seemingly was stronger. I do wonder how exactly Hit, Broly, and Jiren were healed by Gwyn without Mechi noticing. Great chapter, thanks as always!_

 ** _A:_** _I loved writing a Limit Breaking Beerus. You never see it, well yet Beerus hasn't raised a hand in canon, and it played to the growth he got from the Z-Fighters. I really wanted to play that up too, everything plus some is not enough all of the time unfortunately. Mechikabura is just that much stronger._

 _There is a reason for their choice of transformation, though how long they can keep up that ruse is definitely up in the air. And when Uub tags along you get that benefit, but where is Uub now? He didn't throw a punch against Mechikabura despite being in the Demon Realm._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I was strung up home sick with a serious case of bronchitis that spanned from a two week battle with pertussis, so I didn't really have the time or energy for a normal chapter. Hopefully, I'm on the mend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and I'll see ya next time,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

"Please work!" he thought aloud.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Coup de Grace! The Mighty Fall!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

Vegeta shot forth at his peak speed narrowing his blue eyes. His right hand fired out toward Mechikabura, who folded his arms calmly over his chest." Back off," Mechikabura snickered, a black light exploding free from his core.

The black light washed over the Saiyan Prince, who continued through with his punch. It met Mechikabura's face with a thunderous boom. He followed through by drawing it back and smashing a left hand around into the same spot. Flipping around, Vegeta's right leg swept into Mechikabura's side. He pulled free and punched upward again confidently. Damage exploded loudly into the air, but nothing came of it.

"Tch, as if!" Vegeta punched again with Mechikabura catching it.

Mechikabura chuckled to himself.' _How long can he keep his emotions in check? I am impressed his anger has not led to his inability to strike me,_ ' Mechikabura pushed his hand back with Vegeta pulling back with it." You still do not have the amount of strength necessary to take me down. None of you do," the Demon's crimson eyes turned to the wayside where a spinning kick came from Turles' baggy trousers.

"We can still try!" the Super Saiyan Four roared. The length of his leg meeting the back of the white haired Demon's head. Air rushed past while Mechikabura remained stalwart in the midst of the offense." We have never given up before! And we never will!" roaring with heroic vigor Turles brought his forearm around. His left arm smashed heavily into the head of the Demon again.

Mechikabura chuckled bucking his head aside to push the Super Saiyan Four back. Vegeta flashed forth with a thrust kick to the exposed core of his Demonic foe. Mechikabura looked down a red glow surging around Vegeta's leg. The kick went shooting wide and Vegeta twisted to a spinning stop with a grin looking at Mechikabura with a smile on his face.

"You're right Turles, I can't believe you were the one saying words like that," the flame haired Prince grinned eyeing his rival with a gleeful smirk.

Son Goku's twin snickered looking to his twin, who flanked Mechikabura's other side." Oh, come on Vegeta, you've hung around Kakarot enough. It rubs off on everyone," Turles grinned despite the odds of the Demon Lord Before them.

"Hehe, I don't have that effect on people," Earth's hero said nodding his head assuredly before turning serious." But that doesn't matter now. We have to fight Mechikabura, let's stay focused and beat him," the naive air from moments prior disappeared, a Saiyan warrior's laser focus replacing it catching Mechikabura by surprise.

' _What a strange warrior. He realizes this isn't a game, doesn't he?_ ' Mechikabura's brow rose and then a blue fist smashed into his cheek. The force exploding out while the tattered Raditz stood there amid a wild flailing of his blue hair.

"You're right Kakarot!" Turles shouted following his eldest sibling's path. A knee strike blasted into the Demon Lord's chest hammering his frame back a fraction of an inch in the confusion wrought from their sudden offense.

Goku teleported next, his right hand striking Mechikabura's chin. He pulled it down and followed with a rising knee strike that hammered into the chest of his Demonic foe. He pulled back twisting around with a rising martial arts kick. It blasted into Mechikabura's chin making him stumble backward. The hero rotated around with a twisted forearm strike to the head that had enough force to push Turles off to the side.

Raditz came soaring from the left side with an ax fist to the cheek." Keep on it!" Raditz shouted thrusting will the full strength he could as a warrior. Winds churned as Mechikabura was pulled from his stalwart position and lifted into the air.

Vegeta's eyes shook at the display of Raditz's strength. That shaking turned into a prideful smile, his rival's strength filling him with pride." You're right clown! We are not going to quit!" Vegeta roared rushing in along the flight path of the Demon Lord.

His balled white glove smashed into the side of Mechikabura's face fervently. It plowed the Demon Lord's face aside for the first time in their conflict. From there Vegeta threw a left hand forth pushing the Dark Demon back. He swept to the side and threw his index and middle fingers forth. A cascade of what appeared to gold and purple stars raced out swallowing the frame of his foe whole.

Explosions traced the area around Mechikabura and Vegeta snickered." Keh, not good, what lousy fireworks," Vegeta huffed.

Mechikabura waved through the flashes of light and found Son Goku once more striking at him. a right hook to the stomach that pulled him upward and horizontal above the Saiyan raised on Earth." Haaa!" Goku released a barrage of punches and kicks, pushing Mechikabura higher into the air with each punch. The Demon Lord eyed every move while the unflinching Saiyan warrior released his full straight.

"Daaa!" the barrage continued but with a further aggressive streak. The hero of Earth smashed Mechikabura across the face with a palm strike before kicking him in the stomach. a flurry of right and left hands followed pushing Mechikabura from above the Saiyan's head to a diagonal path downward. Unrelenting on the fervent flurry Son Goku continued to pound away, the fabric along the Demon's body flapping vigorously with each planetary punch that struck his body.

A wrapping kick smashed into his head, warping the air and sending the Demon Lord shooting through the air. Goku flickered three times to reach Mechikabura where his right hand fired out again." Haa!" the punch struck deep into the Demon Lord's core, the ground below him raised and breaking all the way to the portal back to Earth, a massive explosion shredding around said portal in the process.

He flipped aside and kicked Mechikabura in the chest stopping him with a deafening boom." You're too dangerous to let live!" Son Goku shouted throwing his right and left hands out to the side. From there two massive spheres of golden ki appeared. In the next motion he was charging forward, the spheres digging into Mechikabura's core and flinging him to the ground. A ripple shredded across the sky throwing the blue haired Divine Saiyan back while an explosion rattled atop Mechikabura's downed body.

A golden ring appeared above Mechikabura's landing post, a pillar of golden light shooting upward carving a path through the dark sky. It had been Full Countered away from the Demon's body. Within a second he was floating into the air with a grin on his face a small scuff appearing on his cheek from the assault that the blue donning warrior had laid upon him.

"CALAMITY BLASTER!" Turles roared, his right hand ensnared by a spinning field of silver-purple ki. The beam of energy shredded down through the air plowing into Mechikabura's back. Purple light flashed first pushing along Mechikabura's back his long white hair flashing forward first. Then, the silver-purple light swallowed his entire prone body carving a swathe across the abandoned wasteland of the Demon Realm.

Turles frame stood out as a black bot against a raging wave of purple-silver ki. Crackling might shred through the ground. The others floated into the air carrying their allies from the midst of the ridiculous blast radius. Flashing coils of energy billowed back and forth over the Demon Realm shaking it to its core. Turles' red fur blew backward while his black hair did the same from the winds that were strewn by the force of the attack.

Turles looked down at the shimmering core of his attack and then staring to his allies." What's their problem Kakarot? I don't recall Mechikabura hitting of them," the twin asked his Divine Super Saiyan sibling.

"I don't know, but they're definitely out," Goku mentioned lowering back to the ground along with the twisting light. From his shoulder Son Goku placed Jiren down onto the ground this was followed by a gentle placement of Goten.

Vegeta laid Trunks and Rote to the ground and shook his head." It might have had something to do with the flashing of his eyes. Everyone fell asleep after that," Vegeta scoffed while the white light began to die down around the point where Mechikabura was hit.

"Of course, it would, as if he wasn't strong enough," Raditz shook his head after placing Broly and Hit to the ground patiently, Gohan dropping from his shoulder next. Raditz then turned to the source of the light and shook his head." Like I was saying," his blue aura spun around with a beautiful golden hue. His blue eyes temporarily flashed silver in that moment tension leaving his muscles in that second.

' _That looks familiar,_ ' Turles noted looking at the momentary flash before looking back to the center of his attack." He just shrugged off my best attack, what enemy doesn't?" the Super Saiyan Four scowled, a purple aura spinning from his body. His hair raising into a pink flame in that moment before dropping back to black.

'Tac, tac, tac,' Mechikabura stepped forth with a furrowed brow.

"What looks familiar Turles? The death that is staring back in your face?" Mechikabura chuckled humorously. His steps moved across the Demon Realm, flowing across the dimension itself and rumbling the Universes outside of it." Because that death is going to embrace you tightly," his body vanished forward in a single movement. A wave of explosions filling the entire distance horizon. Mountains appearing and disappearing instantly in that moment.

Turles hunched over Mechikabura's right hand. His mouth spilling a wave of crimson blood down over the black fabric that wrapped the Demon's arm. The next strike appeared to his right side, two Mechikabura's huddling around the Saiyan. Turles hunched over the sided blow, his ribs creaking with a pain. Tears stretched across his face while blood ran from his nose.

Mechikabura moved behind the Super Saiyan Four. A palm placed against the center of Turles' lower back, force shredding free from his chest. Blood rushed from his mouth again while Mechikabura sidestepped. Mechikabura's left hook crushed into the side of Turles' right cheek, his body being spiked hard onto the ground with a furious punch. A thunderclap spreading over the ground and filling the air with a rim of explosions. Among that Mechikabura moved his hand backward.

His long hair was pulled back by some unknown force and he appeared before the Demon Lord. Mechikabura's right hand struck the former Crusher Corps captain in the stomach, a dozen impacts following the single blow. each blow stronger than the last while flinging the warrior across the sky in a series of explosion. Mechikabura smirked as Turles appeared in front of him magically, where he placed an index finger upon his brow.

"Repose," the darkness from his finger imprinted into his Turles' brow. An explosion of dark energy exploded behind the Super Saiyan Four and he was sent rocketing across the sky away. His body was peppered in that moment by a dozen afterimages of the Dark Lord, each blow driving a breaking sound deep into his body. A single flick to the chest sending him hurtling through a suddenly formed mountain that turned to mud under the force of his collision.

Turles was snapped in front of Mechikabura again where a single left hand came to do the finishing blow. his head snapped to the side violently. Corkscrewing winds carved across Turles' muscles shredding his clothing further before blasting him away. His head and neck hit the ground first with a snapping sound. Following that he was sent hurtling through the landscape violently. Rocks and debris appeared in his path just to be destroyed in his roll. A lightning bolt flashed free from the dark heavens and hammered him into the ground.

* * *

Raditz looked in shock seeing only the lightning bolt finale." What in the world? How did he get there so fast and where's Turles?" the large Saiyan looked around in utmost confusion, his allies doing the same.

"I saw him stand up, but how did he manage to pick off Turles without us seeing it?" Vegeta's aura flared to light as Mechikabura turned attention to them.

Mechikabura flickered forth toward Vegeta smiling." Would you like to see how I did it?" Mechikabura chuckled striking at the Saiyan Prince with a right hand.

Vegeta's left arm flashed upward to take the attack head on. His raised arm took the attack, a thunderclap booming out while his feet lifted from the ground. Mechikabura spun about with another head punch that crushed into the defending arm of the royal warrior. The force hurling Vegeta back in a thunderous burst of force. Cracks rushed over the ground, the blue haired warrior shimmering over the land with brows raised.

The Saiyan hero's guard broke after a third punch, a ringing sensation rising up his arm." I am going to be a bit harder to put down than Turles was," Vegeta threw his right arm forth gunning for the side of Mechikabura's head.

Mechikabura snickered dodging the punch at a furious movement. his left elbow fired around crushing into Vegeta's cheek. A wad of spit mixed out in a twisting stream of blood and saliva. His blue eyes shook from the blow and the sudden impact dropped his arm to the wayside. The Demon followed through delivering another furious left strike to Vegeta's core.

His armor around the punch broke away in a rippling ring hurling the Saiyan Prince into the sky. Mechikabura smiled as Vegeta appeared atop his fist again leaving him open for a left handed strike to the face. Vegeta's blue eyes broadened with the force of the blow, spit spilling out from his mouth in the process. He flipped backward and the Demon moved about to shoot behind the Saiyan Prince.

The Demon Lord roared bringing his right arm around in an elbow strike meeting the base of the hero's neck. Vegeta rocketed down toward the ground. His right shoulder smashed against the ground on the first strike. Along the second strike his left arm bounced against it. Rolling into the third strike Vegeta's back crushed into the ground denting it. He skipped from that came crashed down onto his face before bouncing up to his feet.

Blood ran from Vegeta's forehead, his left and right arms dangling from in front of his body. Mechikabura did not seem to move instead Vegeta seemed to find the space between them erased. The blue skinned Demon's right hand embedding deep into the Prince's core. His knees shook in weakness nearly buckling beneath him where Mechikabura placed a left hand against the center of the Saiyan warrior's forehead.

'BOOOM!' the land around the impact warped away blasting across the sky. Each rock exploded about into rubble while Vegeta spat a stream of blood around in confusion. His arms and legs waving about wildly as the grinning Demon Lord laughed.

Another snap of the finger Vegeta was pulled forward again, his body being riddled the entire way there. Dents appeared in the pieces of his armor that remained breaking it away. Vegeta's clothes tore from the impacts that struck through the armor while welts and bruises dotted his exposed flesh. A single huge impact embedded into his core, blasting winds from his back as he was gravitated toward Mechikabura again.

Mechikabura reached out pulling Vegeta's head down to a kneeling position beneath his feet." Piety," he howled an immense weight being driven down upon the back of the Divine Super Saiyan Prince." You have no reverence for the one that stands above you, you never have Vegeta. So be crushed by that fact," Mechikabura grinned while the hero's gloves pushed into the ground.

Vegeta's blue haired head raised, lines of gravity putting his head down." Geh, heh, you think will crush me? There is a reason that I have no reverence for those think they are above me, like you," Vegeta's gloved hands crushed the ground tightly. His blue aura kicked to light, a momentary flash of silver highlighting his body in the effort to stand.

Mechikabura looked at the Saiyan Prince with a raised brow." What are you getting at?" he seemed alarm by the Prince's words though in a curious way rather than fear.

Standing, and hunched over, Vegeta's right and left arms flashed to the side. Tremors rocked the sky filling it in coils of lightning that flashed down. Winds blasted around his white boots crunching into the ground heavily. Rocks were pulled free along with streams of blue ki that twisted into a sphere of glowing golden energy appearing out to Vegeta's sides.

"Simple, those who think they're superior to me have to a learn a very painful lesson. No one who thinks they are above me truly is!" Vegeta roared loudly, the ground exploding with his Divine Super Saiyan energy. His right and left hands pulled together slowly a huge sphere of golden energy sparking in front of his white gloved hands, blood running down the side of his face.

"HAAAA! FINAL GOD FLASHHH!" Vegeta roared, his feet digging backward. The blast shot forward like a raging river of golden energy that swept forth in a motion hurriedly. It swept around furiously over the landscape and toward Mechikabura's chest, a thunderous boom shooting a burst of force out for hundreds of feet. Smoke and debris spreading.

The beam encompassed Mechikabura's body and swept over the landscape. The golden flash rushed powerfully over the rocks turning them to dust while rushing along the horizon in a single rush. The Saiyan Prince's voice rose angrily, his boots trudging back while the blast hurled ki outward. The Demon Lord was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta's beam piercing through the horizon and leaving a golden star over the distance that filled the sky with a brilliant golden-blue flash.

The eldest of the Divine Saiyans ground his teeth together stumbling backward. Pressure came descending upon him as it had been, but at a far greater rate. His gray wreathed knees dug into the ground as he fell to them again. Sweat rolled down along with the dirt and blood that caked his face. Mouth agape he looked up at the point of impact amid huffing pants.

Mechikabura snickered appearing from the center of the energy attack. Each step he took continued to warp the Demon Realm whilst a smile came along his face." You felt our difference in power and still believed those words would be enough to validate any resistance. You are a pathetic excuse for a warrior," Mechikabura raised his hand pointing it forth at Vegeta.

"Do your worst!" Vegeta stood up from his kneeling position, sweat and blood shooting down his face like bullets." I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. I fear nothing, not even death," the Elite growled balling his fists, the effects of Mechikabura's previous engagement shaking his knees.

"Then, die," a sphere of golden light appeared at Mechikabura's fingertip." FULL COUNTER!" the golden sphere exploded out in the recoil of his Final God Flash, it swept over the Saiyan Prince like an ocean. The ground shredded away, and his frame was swallowed by the yellow ki. His blue haired outline disappearing within it. An explosion followed on the distance followed by a shining pillar of light that swirled into the air.

* * *

Raditz and Goku looked in shock." V-Vegeta too? Did you see him move?" Raditz hissed, seeing the resulting explosion that swallowed Vegeta's body.

Son Goku shook his head." No, I caught none of it. What happened?" he clenched his fists as Mechikabura lowered his right hand confidently.

"You are going to find out soon enough," Mechikabura smiled throwing a left hand around with a furious strength.

Son Goku's right forearm rose blocking the attack off to the side. His muscles bent back with the impact and his black shoes shot from the ground at a rapid rate. He moved about quickly and found his bearings with Mechikabura flying at his side with a confident smile upon his face. A second punch firing in the moment he approached to throw the defending Saiyan back further.

Goku's right leg moved around and caught Mechikabura's fist in the middle of its motion. It flung the fist back and Earth's hero bucked up with a rising knee strike to the chin. Mechikabura remained unphased by the motion, but the hero used it to move aside. From there he brought his left leg around and into Mechikabura's side. Thunder rolled to signal the collision unfortunately the Demon stood.

Bardock's youngest heir pulled around hammering a punch into Mechikabura's face. He brought his fist back while his other arm belted the Demon's shoulder blade. Again, no avail. Springing back, he palmed the air to deliver a wind milling kick that Mechikabura narrowly avoided. He spun from that motion, now a dozen yards from his foe, returning to a vertical stance.

The Earth's savior looked forward and charged quickly, swift movements dotting his path. His right leg swung around for a kick that Mechikabura knocked aside with his left hand. Goku brought his right hand down for a punch to find it missing. His body passed by Mechikabura following the miss. Unflinching from it he brought his left foot around for a thrust kick to the chin the struck with a startling flash of blue light, bringing that down his right hand scored into Mechikabura's cheek. Pulling back, he created space.

From that space he darted back in. His left knee caught Mechikabura in the core an ax smash following into his cheek. From which he wheeled around for a strong left handed punch. Mechikabura's cheek moved slightly with the blow and Goku pushed the punch to its limits. Sweeping in front of Mechikabura when his fist slid from the Demon's face. In that blasting through moment, Goku's other hand spun around with a golden sphere in tow; a crown of ki exploding out from that open palm to consume Mechikabura's entire body.

The smoke broke instantly with Goku's right hand. It dug into Mechikabura's gut. His left hand followed striking the Demon Lord in the face. Then, his right knee flung free like an arrow to blast Mechikabura in the sternum. Third, a right uppercut to the face. A spinning martial arts kick followed framing the side of the Demon's head and tossing him aside slightly. A follow up kick smashed between Mechikabura's eyes with enough spring to push the Saiyan several feet back.

The Turtle School graduate flashed back in with a flurry of punches." Hahaha! Da! Kiyah!" he shouted unloading with an interchanging series of right and left hands, interspersed with kicks and chops. Mechikabura remained unflinching in his conviction against the blows. There was something about each punch though that began to move him, the Saiyan's strength breaking through his visage of strength.

Goku's left leg carved through the air to meet the Demon between the eyes. Air waffled with the blow, waves of pressure shooting out in series from the epicenter. Mechikabura's head leaned back with the force and he was sent shooting away. His red eyes leered on in confusion a faint white glow from the Saiyan's body turning silver in the moment he gave chase.

' _Scissors!_ ' Goku thought in his mind while eyeing up Mechikabura. The mind reader smiled throwing his right hand up to block the obvious poke to the eye. What he got instead was a right hand to the core that pushed him down further. He leered up as the Saiyan came swinging down blue hair temporarily shading the shimmer of his eyes.

' _Rock!_ ' his balled fist came shooting down. Mechikabura smirked throwing his eyes to the attack and outlining it with a black glow. It was sure to miss until it opened releasing a wave of yellow ki down upon the Demon Lord.

His back bashed into the ground and he sprang to his feet easily, smoke tracing along his body.' _Paper!_ ' Goku finished throwing his open palm forth for another ki blast. Mechikabura growled throwing his hand out to meet it, only for the Saiyan's other hand to fire out and poke him in the eyes. He stumbled back in shock rather than pain the Saiyan's feet meeting the ground.

"Insolent!" Mechikabura shouted hurling a punch forth, Son Goku's body shimmering away into a dozen copies of himself that encircled the Dark Lord quickly.

"Hehehe. A lot of people tell me that for some reason, they think using big words for stupid make them sound smarter. But the thing is, I'm not that stupid," Son Goku's voice echoed a dozen times as his images continued to encircle Mechikabura.

' _Over here,_ ' Goku's mind gave him away, an afterimage shooting free from the ring.

Mechikabura turned around his right hand cutting into its chest rapidly. It broke away the moment impact happened a knee strike bashing into the stunned Mechikabura's cheek from the other side of his body. The ring of endless Goku's continuing to spin around in a rapid circle." How annoying," Mechikabura's eyes glowed, a ray of red light escaping from them to meet the entire circle.

Explosions raced along the horizon. Several afterimages broke away revealing the real Son Goku springing out of the way of the blasts, ending the afterimage onslaught that had just begun." A lot of people tell me that too, but again, I'm fighting for everything here. So, can you blame me for trying my hardest to protect everyone?" Goku asked his right and left hands collecting ki at his side.

' _Ka-'_ he thought keeping his eyes locked on the Demon Emperor. Blue light swirled between his hands forming a sphere of energy.' _Me-_ ' the second syllable gained Mechikabura's attention.

"What are you trying to do?!" Mechikabura flew at the Saiyan throwing a right handed punch forward.

Goku smiled." No telling! Haa!" blue light exploded from the soles of his boots shooting him through the air like a rocket.

Mechikabura followed the path quickly into the air charging the Saiyan with aggression beginning to boil over in his eyes." HAAA!" his flight was consumed by a beam of blue energy as the Kamehameha swept over his body. It carved against the battered ground and out to the horizon. Rocks and other debris were brought into the air like a cyclone while tremors rocked and rattled the entire Demon Realm. The full brunt of a Divine Super Kamehameha being placed headlong into Mechikabura's face.

Furiously, though the Demon burst free at the source of the blast throwing a right hand forward. It caught Son Goku in the face and sent him shooting away with a devastating blast of force. His head rolled wildly as the air around him broke like glass with the force of meeting solid stone. He jostled to a stop and found himself back at Mechikabura's front where another punch connected with him.

Goku fired away gasping. Mechikabura brought him down again where another strike met his face. Air boomed and the Saiyan smashed along the ground. He bounced several times before appearing in front of Mechikabura again. A left handed blow to the ribs released a fracturing sound through the air, the Saiyan raised on Earth letting out an uncharacteristic 'quack' sound as spit and blood spilled free. He began to carry away where Mechikabura swung about driving an elbow into his time to fling him at the ground.

Goku was suddenly above Mechikabura again and descending into the path of another punch. This one smashing into his cheek with such force that it carved away the ground with a deafening boom. His body shot across the landscape like a rock. Materialized stones and rocks formed into thin air to provide something to bash into while the rumbling of thunder showed that lightning was being called down as well.

'Zip!' where the lightning crashed down a warping sound occurred, and Son Goku appeared in front of Mechikabura.

"Haa!" his right leg flashed out with a surprise kick. Mechikabura's head tipped pack spilling spit and blood from his mouth while flinging him through the air with a burst of wind and force.

The Saiyan's top had been shredded away to reveal his bare torso, the loosest strands of blue clinging to the white obi tied around his waist. his tattered black trousers flapped while his blue eyes tipped down to eye up the Demon Lord." There's more where that came from!" Goku roared pushing forth with hands clenched tightly.

A right hook threw Mechikabura's head backward with a thunderous snap. Goku followed with a back kick to the stomach. Mechikabura doubled over where Goku's chop to the face sent him shooting through the air. The Saiyan flew backward over top of his foe swinging from behind with a pendulum kick to the lower back that doubled the Demon Lord over. Goku swept around with his left leg to tip the Demon Lord up. That opened allowed a hurried series of right and left hands to drive into the Dark Lord's core. A final right hand throwing him backward.

The Saiyan raised on Earth raced along the ground springing into the air with hands poised over his head. They came down and smashed into Mechikabura's chest throwing him down against the Demon Realm's floor. Cracks spread through it and a recoiling blast of force pushed the Mastered Divine Super Saiyan backward. Bardock's youngest found his mooring quickly and stared down preparing for what was to come next.

"Constantly thinking of a different move must be getting difficult for you, Son Goku," Mechikabura snickered picking himself up from the ground. Dust and rubble fell from his black top to the ground while a few strands of hair waved loose." Do not be too concerned with that though. You are not going to be thinking for much longer anyway," Mechikabura smirked, his index finger slashing through the air.

Bardock's son broadened his eyes recognizing the motion." No!" he threw his arms up in a defensive position while the Demon Smile.

"Full Counter," the reflective action of the Demon Realm technique exploded through the air. Hundreds of impacts that would turn planet, stars, almost anything, to dust rang through the air. Rocks and debris on the other side of the nigh-infinite realm crumbled in the echoes as the defensing Divine Super Saiyan was swept back in a cloud of dust and debris. Thunder and tremors playing out with a hurried fervor.

Several seconds of these impacts played out before a single spiking impact from above directed the target to the ground. Cratering the desolate landscape around the vague shape that Son Goku assumed. His blue haired frame resting in the bottom with arms flayed out to the side and his mouth hanging open with two steams of blood running down from the corners.

Mechikabura approached this crater grinning. His wisdom noted immediately that the Saiyan was in a poor state and his eyes seemed to reassure that while leering down at the battered warrior." I will say, you have impressed me Saiyan. All of that offense despite having the very laws of probability against you by my magic. That is an amount of skill that only you Saiyans seem to possess in any capacity," Mechikabura grinned raising his right hand, a sphere of light floating above Son Goku's chest.

'Zip!' Goku appeared behind Mechikabura.

"Thanks, I have a few neat tricks up my sleeve!" Goku smiled from behind the Demon Lord as he turned around.' _Thanks Tien,_ ' Mechikabura heard the Saiyan's thoughts as he looked at Son Goku, who had hands fanned off to either side of his face." SOLAR FLARE!" the low-class shouted releasing a blinding flash from his face catching Mechikabura with it immediately.

He sprung back with his right hand raising into the air over his head. A blue disk of energy expanded outward into a whirring saw blade that the blind Mechikabura picked up on instantly.' _Thanks, Krillin,_ ' he mentioned referencing his best friend as the disk continued to grow." I learned a lot of them from close friends and rivals from the past! So, you're not just fighting me! You're fighting everyone I've ever trained with!" Goku shouted throwing his hand down." Destructo Disk!" he roared, and the blade went spinning forth.

Mechikabura looked at the incoming disk and his red eyes glared open; despite being blinded. The disk warped several hundred feet behind him continuing on toward the horizon where Son Goku watched in awe." Woah," Goku sprang back into a defensive stance.

The Demon Lord flashed forward hurried, his spotty vision clearing enough to center around the Saiyan." Rah!" he shouted slinging a right hand forth aiming at the side of the warrior's face.

Goku swept his right arm up and blocked the attack. The force pushed his arm against his side with enough force to pick him up from the ground, hurling him through the air with a thunderous clap. Mechikabura followed by appeared in front of the airborne Saiyan smashing him to the ground with an overhand chop to the head. the Divine Super Saiyan met the ground and traveled over it in the hardest possible way. Rocks and dirt clumped and splashed into the air in a wild dusty tumble before he smashed against a rock that broke atop him.

His body was warped in front of Mechikabura from under this rubble where another punch crushed into his core. Blood shot free from along with the long stream of spit, the Demonic force leering at him intently." Everyone you've trained with amounts to a mere grain of sand when compared to the mountain of my power. No matter your determination you abandoned all the hope the moment you entered here," Goku's body was surrounded by black energy and he was blow backward from Mechikabura's fist.

His right hand waved upward in the wind, a glassy gaze from his blue eyes locking on the distance. Instantly, three Destructo Disks came shooting back from the distance. Their razor-like edges slashing through the air with ease while gunning for Mechikabura's frame." Geh, sorry about this, I don't like attacking from behind. But this is a different fight," Goku said as the blades came upon the Demon.

"What?" Mechikabura questioned as the razor edge of the Kienzan touched against his clothing. The fabric split like tissue paper while the divine energy carved inward toward the Demon's flesh.

Mechikabura's red eyes looked down at the attack realizing that contact had been made." Haha! Ah, is that what you call these gnat stings? An attack from behind?" Mechikabura asked as the blade stopped spinning upon meeting his youthful blue flesh." That is pathetic," the reflected out from the directions they came cutting along the ground harmlessly while Mechikabura walked forth.

Goku crashed onto his back in awe.' _Man, this guy's really something else. All of us have been hitting him and he's still standing. No even Omega Shenron would be that lucky,_ ' the hero huffed pushing his hands against the ground and popping up to his feet.

"You are correct, Omega Shenron and I are not in the same dimension of power. Similarly, you and I are not in the same dimension of power, I dwarf you!" Mechikabura came bearing down with a punch. One that Son Goku smiled against.

"That doesn't mean I can't try!" Goku's right and left arm fanned out making what appeared to be eight arms sprout free where two had been moments prior. His right hand came from below where Mechikabura assumed it would be the meet the Demon God's punch, this tipping point knocking he attack aside. Among the four arms on the left his fist came from the top punching Mechikabura in the face.

"Haa!" Goku's eight arms returned to two as his palms connected and a beam of golden energy struck Mechikabura head on.' _Haven't used that last one since my fight with Tien,_ ' the hero noted before fading to the right side. His leg tensing.

It cut through the smoke of his attack to meet Mechikabura's open palm, the Demon leering down unimpressed at his display." The other six arms were an illusion then, I am impressed that you managed to slip that by. It however changes nothing!" another gigantic punch came plowing down atop the Saiyan until he vanished, the golden star of his ki blast fading into the dark sky simultaneously.

Mechikabura huffed looking into the sky." Instant Transmission, what an annoyance," he snickered." Get back here."

Goku appeared above him with a warping of space not brought by the teleportation technique of Yardrat, but he was smiling." You made it easy on me, thanks!" Son Goku smiled as Mechikabura realized the giant sphere of blue light between the Saiyan's hands." KAMEHAMEHAAA!" he threw the beam down upon the Demon Lord with the utmost force he could muster.

Master Roshi's most powerful technique played out in a wave of blue light. This wave of azure light shredded out along the ground turning rocks and other debris into dust among other things. Cracks shredded out along the edge of the attack shedding the white-blue particles that made the Kamehameha around. The blast then washed beyond these cracks.

Son Goku found himself roaring down at the center of the blast. His muscles twitch with the tension of the ki as it continued to pour down across the Demon Realm. Bardock's son kept focus despite the overwhelming might of his energy blast. His blue hair pushed back in the wind that rose from the blast. Mechikabura's outline fading away within the epicenter. The Divine Super Saiyan kept his mouth agape adding energy to the blast.

' _I don't know how he beat Turles and Vegeta so quick, I can't keep giving him time to fight back,_ ' Goku's mind raced while he pumped Divine ki further.' _Much longer and I might have to go all the way to hold him off,_ ' the warrior thought while his voice rose. A hope that the attack would be enough being pervasive through the contemplation.

Goku's cupped hands suddenly were curved backward, pushing toward his chest as opposed to away from it. The light of his energy blast following the movement by moving back incredible. His blue hair flailed around wildly as the black outline that had just disappeared reappeared while getting closer through the center of the dome-shaped edge of the attack.

A black beam carved through the top of the attack forcing the Saiyan to move out of the way. The Earth Saiyan's torn gi pants flapped wildly while his attention turned back to the source, amid fleeting particles of his Divine ki." Geh, really?" Son Goku ground his teeth together while looking at the figure that stood there.

Mechikabura's physique bore only faint trails of smoke and a few light smudges from the attack. His torn shirt flapped partially from where the Destructo Disk's cut it but aside from that the Demon Lord was not harmed." All of you Saiyans have the ability to sense ki and you continue to underestimate my unmatched strength. you have to know such a fruitless endeavor as that attack would hardly be enough to make me flinch. Every hit you landed has come via surprise or my own willingness to test your might, you were never in a position to win," Mechikabura snarly hissed, proving what Goku had feared.

'Snap,' Mechikabura's index and middle fingers snapped drawing Goku in front of the malicious Demon.

'THUUM!' Goku's body folded over Mechikabura's fist, a sound of ribs breaking ringing through the air. His mouth opened in a stuttered, blood and spit rolling free at a greater rate than they had been.

'BOOM!' without moving, or maybe by moving Goku, the same fist caught the hunched Saiyan in the cheek. Goku's blue haired head snapped to the side with the force. Winds blew by his face cutting into it with their speed.

'CRACK!' a third strike caught the Saiyan's other cheek while he appeared stationary in the sky. His head snapped the opposite direction the bright pupils of his blue eyes fading away into voids of white.

Mechikabura's index finger sat between the Saiyan's brow, a grin crossing his face." Begone!" a boom followed those words, Son Goku being shot through the air. Dozens of dark lights shout from the world at large peppering the Turtle School Graduate's body. explosions filling the air around him. Mechikabura watched in glee as a spike of black ki descended.

It crashed into the bare chested warrior's stomach hunching him upward. From there it spiked him straight down into the decimated landscape, cratering it with a thunderous force. A blast of black light surging upward from the point of impact and high into the sky.

* * *

Raditz's attention was caught at that and he looked to his side." Kakarot? How did you pick him off so quickly?" Turles asked as Mechikabura looked over at him illuminated by the glow of the attack.

Mechikabura approached, the dark ground melding and morphing from his colossal battle with the previous Saiyan trio." Actually, he took the longest out of your group so far, at least from my perspective. You outside of the Dark Coffin, perceived it happening within the span of a second, namely for my own enjoyment at the sheer confusion upon your face," he flashed behind Raditz despite the distance between them.

"You see, I could have done that to the four of you instantly, but there would be no joy in that. No resistance, no hope to be crushed. When split and placed in a position you do not understand your heroics fade into confusion, your hope fizzles. And that is why I used the Dark Coffin, why I so gladly fought your three allies one after the other. Why you will just be another fall into the endless darkness that the Demon Realm will spread across the cosmos," Mechikabura murmured into the long haired Saiyan's ear.

Raditz's head dropped and a smile crossed over his face, his blue aura fading away from his blue hair." Is that right? Another to fall into the endless darkness you'll bring. While I do give you credit for originality, I hardly acknowledge that as my fate," Raditz replied coldly making Mechikabura stir with a confused look on his face.

"I heard that I was supposed to die almost forty years ago on those plains back on Earth, never to rise above being the low-class laughingstock. But that didn't happen, it's proof that I can make my own fate. And that what people like you spout is nothing more than a suggestion," his hands clenched, a deep breath coming into his nose.

The eldest of Bardock's sons let out the breath through his nose as he spoke out next." And, that sometimes holding back to surprise pompous people like you is the right course of action," Raditz explained voice losing its joy to become stone serious, almost calculating.

"What?" Mechikabura asked, faint silver lines spreading from the soles of Raditz's feet.

( ** _Cue Super Saiyan Three Theme_** )

From that ring of silver, a burning ethereal flame exploded outward. It scorched away at the destroyed ground and turned several loose rocks into beams of light that floated through the fire. Faint blue embers danced beneath the overwhelming silver smoke and thinner beads of white light moved through that plane as well. Raditz's body being shrouded amid this pillar of fire in the process.

The blue eyes of his Divine Super Saiyan form became silvered, the lustrous sheen glowing out despite the luminosity of his aura. His balled fists turned to slacking hands that sat limply by his side as he continued to stare forth like daggers. His blue mane, resulting from the Divine Super Saiyan form, was overcome with argent energy white faded leaving it to hang there in an array of silver-white.

Pulsating winds came from his aura growing stronger by the minute as he leered toward Mechikabura.

"Perhaps you are overestimating this, true power of yours just a little bit," the Demon mocked while drawing his fist back.

It flung forth and Raditz walked around it and straight for Mechikabura where a right hand drilled into the Demon Lords' face. There was no damage, but a brilliant explosion of wind seemed to split the two apart." Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. This is Mastery of Self-Movement, but for simplicity sake, I'll just call it Mastered Ultra Instinct," the Saiyan low-class remarked coldly.

"Ultra Instinct? Did you not think Beerus would try the same thing? He failed as well," Mechikabura boasted looking to the Saiyan.

"He held his own against you way longer than anyone else had until we showed up," Raditz stepped forth. His footsteps shook the dimension as a faint smirk crossed his face." And you probably noticed when fighting Kakarot, Vegeta, or Turles, our God forms have long since surpassed him. So, what are you going to do against a wielder of Ultra Instinct stronger than the one that kept you on the back foot for so long?" Raditz asked rhetorically while vanishing forward.

"It is a fancy trick and nothing more, you are not going to defeat me," Mechikabura said.

Raditz flickered to his right side bringing a right hand down in kind. It sparked like a glowing silver meteor that crushed down against Mechikabura's open fist with unyielding strength. Winds of the silver smoke shredded back across the landscape between the pair when Raditz looked down. his first punch refusing to flinch the Demon Lord. It was going to take far more.

The large Saiyan looked down with a silver eyed gaze before vanishing. His balled left hand jabbed into Mechikabura's chin, lifting the feet of the Demon Lord from the ground in a single blow. Raditz appeared behind the white haired warrior with glaring eyes before a kick crushed into the center of the Demon Lord's core. The real Raditz appearing there with a twisting Ultra Instinct aura.

Mechikabura quickly found his footing and dug his heels back into the ground, eyeing across at the Saiyan. Raditz needed that motion to flicker forth hammering Mechikabura across the face with a right hand. The Demon Lord failed to flinch, but he did throw a blow upward as a counter. Raditz's body twisted around the rising punch easily. His right leg swept to reply to the Demon's attack striking thin air with a blast of wind after it.

Raditz sprang back with his hand dancing to his side.' _Gohan, Jiren, Hit, I need you to recover. There is no telling when or how Kakarot and the others will get up,_ ' Raditz muttered mentally. His hands filled with purple ki in that moment Mechikabura smiling toward him.

"You believe they will get up at all? They are finished as you will be," Mechikabura snickered the space between them disappearing instantly.

His fist fired out and Raditz's head weaved around it. The smoky aura of Ultra Instinct fired upward and Raditz's knee blasted Mechikabura in the chin. The white haired Saiyan flew high with the movement noting Mechikabura's head being tipped back. From his hand two beams of twisting purple-blue energy came forth along with the shout from his mouth." DOUBLE SUNDAY!" the twin beams exploded forth converging on their target.

Mechikabura was swallowed by the blasts which carved out across the ransacked Demon Realm. Fingering cracks exploded forth shedding the blue-purple in chains of fire across the landscape unhindered by the anything. The Mastery of Self-Movement displaying its immense reservoir of ki. Raditz's hands pushed down further increasing the diameter of the energy beams adding to the blasting power. Rocks and debris shredding up from the ground that would have otherwise stayed down.

Raditz swept his arms apart instantly as a hand passed through the blasts, his knee beating into the center of Mechikabura's forehead. A kick extended from that knee pushing the Saiyan away from the Demon Lord in a hazy flip. Raditz touched down and vanished instantly.

A right hook flashed into Mechikabura's chin. Raditz afterimage appearing there for a moment with a smile upon his face. A left jab followed into Mechikabura's cheek as Raditz appeared there as well. Bardock's eldest then delivered a kick to Mechikabura's lower back folding him over. a knee followed to the back of the Demon's white haired head. the Saiyan followed with a second knee strike that broke the air into a flash of the light spectrum. this was followed through by a flashing spin kick that stumbled the Demon Lord forward.

Barrage punches followed. Raditz's burning frame sparking to light in front of the Demon Lord with fervor. right and left handed punches scored heavily against the unscathed Dark Lord thundering through the sky like unyielding hammer strikes. Raditz's relentless offense garnered a smile from his foe despite the sheer force of the blows. A striking uppercut smashed into Mechikabura's chin to finish the barrage of punches splitting the air with a vertical typhoon of energy.

Raditz followed through by flying over Mechikabura's shoulder. A barrage of silver sparks played out along the Demon Lord's chest. the ground behind him exploded from the impacts while the Saiyan pulled to a stop, arms folding over his chest. A seismic swing followed blasting into the Demon's chin. A stream of afterimages following from it punching Mechikabura in unison to throw him from the ground and into the air.

Raditz's battered and fatigued Planet Trader boots moved in a pivot, his right hand hanging high above his head. Silver light rose in a small fleck that rippled out into something in the vague shape of a star, a divine display of his power. Torrents of winds surrounded it filling the air with an ominous ringing that played out with Saiyan twinges of rage. A blurry movement followed, and the sphere ripped forth in Godly Display.

Mechikabura's body turned to face the sphere and he was taken by the attack. The ball exploded out to dozens of times its initial size, several hundred yards of energy exploding outward from a person sized core. Tremors rocked the Demon Realm and surely beyond as the Master of Self-Movement folded his arms over his chest amid the raging aura of his enhanced state.

Something moved in the center and Raditz's body reacted accordingly. A closing of his hand made the blast exploded into a fiery dome of devastation. Argent flames lustrously shone across the landscape billowing beyond the long haired warrior and to the far reaches of the Demon Realm. His laser focus locking onto the core of the explosion though where black smoke churned abundantly among something.

Ominous onyx overcame the opulent silver, and a figure made shade in the darkness. His black clothing singed with fiery embers while his left hand reached up to his mouth. A drop of purple blood sitting upon the flesh there from a trickle that was running down from the Demon Lord's mouth, exasperated he turned a gaze toward the Saiyan who grinned.

' _Come on, everyone get up,_ ' Raditz's mind reached out again. His right and left hands were balled tightly at his side as he looked at the Demon Lord." Not as indestructible as you thought?" he taunted while trying to buy time for the others.

"And you are still talking to allies that will never rise," Mechikabura snorted in reply, his confidence failing to sway,

Raditz shrugged before vanishing again.

He appeared instantly atop Mechikabura, his right hand crashing power. Mechikabura's hand fired out to meet his chest and the Saiyan's body streamed away. Raditz planted his foot upon landing and darted forward zigging to the right before appearing from the left. his left hand came shooting up missing as Mechikabura forced him to evade again with another attempted punch.

The son of Bardock followed forth with another kick attempt that struck against Mechikabura's raised forearm. Tremors rocked the Demon Realm, but it failed to budge the immovable limb of its ruler. Mechikabura pushed him off and fired a stream of glowing black energy blades toward the Master of Self-Movement.

Raditz's instincts kicked in and he began to dodge. The first one shot by and like water he moved around it leaving a smoky stream of ki through the air in the process. The next cut across his chest, or it would have, but it too came through the smoky veil of ki that surrounded him. The third one was straight for his forehead missing as the Saiyan moved under it while sliding forward. Bucking his body up the maned Saiyan weaved through the fourth blast while balling his fist. the fifth went through him as well when he weaved to the side before shooting forward.

His hand smashed against Mechikabura's open palm, pushing the Demon Lord back." You can whip around all you like. Your pesky offense will never be enough to overcome what I am," the Demon repelled him easily, Raditz though disappeared the moment he left Mechikabura's hand.

'Paf!' Raditz's left leg smashed into another open palm, the Saiyan's shimmering frame vanishing as the sound rang out.

'BOOM!' Mechikabura's face was smashed upward by a punch to little effect. Raditz stepped back from the collision and shot away into nothingness.'

An elbow strike planted between the Demon Lord's eyes and he stuttered a fraction of a step. The long haired warrior took advantage flipping over himself and delivering an overhead kick to the shoulder the bucked Mechikabura into a faint squatting position. Left hand touching the ground Raditz rotated on a pivot kicking Demigra across the face and slapping him aside. Pushing up, two spheres of ki appeared in either hand.

A flash of gold swallowed the Demon Lord as the blasts fired. Raditz roamed backward in the push of his own attack landing on his feet for a moment until Mechikabura's fierce crimson eyes glared through the smoke.

Raditz's long silver-white hair waved around and he vanished yet again. The battle damaged Saiyan twisted through the air bringing his right leg around in a corkscrew to meet the center of Mechikabura's face. Blasts of wind churned from the untouched Demon God's body as his eyes gazed up at the Saiyan warrior. From there Raditz brought a right hand down that smashed against Mechikabura again propelling the Saiyan back with a hurried blast.

Then, he swiped around Mechikabura's back with a forearm strike to the face. Following through Raditz's body swept about with a strong knee strike that met the Demon God's nose. Raditz teleported behind his Demonic foe, arms wiggling rapidly staring forward despite Mechikabura's position behind him.

Silver streaks appeared along Mechikabura's face and torso. These sparks of silver exploded out lining his imposing foe before each one exploded into an independent explosion of an afterimage. These afterimages came around quickly each delivering a blow then disappearing. Mechikabura's features contorted in frustration as the blows began to pile up and raise him from the ground. A final afterimage came with an open palm that blew into Mechikabura's chest, swallowing him with a blue-purple light.

' _Still not enough,_ ' the Saiyan warrior lowered his eyes.' _That means that I need your help everyone,_ ' Raditz continued to think as he felt the air shift from Mechikabura turning to face him.

The blue skinned Demon flashed after Raditz furiously. With his back turned to the Demon, Raditz moved out of the way watching the Demon Lord come shooting by. Mechikabura quickly turned back in with another left handed strike that Raditz moved through with a careful step. His hazy aura burned a brilliant silver as, yet another punch came beyond him.

Mechikabura's other hand opened with a ring of black energy appearing with his palm. That ring exploded into beam that ripped a trench across the landscape that was sure to hit its intended target of Raditz. The Master of Self-Movement leered at the beam and took it head on, a blinding flash swallowing him. Thunder rumbled from the explosions that appeared over the horizon hurling rocks and debris back to the Demon Lord.

The white haired Demon snickered staring at the sparkling glow of his own attack." I said there would be no more help and now you face the demise of such arrogance to fight me," Mechikabura laughed.

Silver smoke exploded upward from the trench dug by the attack followed by a pair of silver eyes that seemed to shoot down the center of it. Raditz was flying straight for his foe among the billows of ashen smoke. His right hand balled and a roaring golden glow surrounded it powerfully. Mechikabura looked at the approaching Saiyan with a growl the golden ki being the last of his worries.

"You did not dodge, which means you took that head on. Are you trying to prove something?" Mechikabura laughed as the burly Saiyan soared up to him, right hand coming in for a punch.

"I am, your power doesn't mean anything to me, or my allies!" the ground burst upward with the mixed golden fire and his own silver ki." We are going to beat you! Just as we said!" Raditz's fist came shooting forth while Mechikabura looked at the incoming punch." DRAGON FIST!" with the strongest attack his brother had Raditz slammed his fist into Mechikabura's core, shaking the Demon Realm and pushing his foe from the ground.

The fiery golden light exploded outward with scutes rolling down its back that turned into large spiked scales. Smaller golden rings formed the scales along the rest of its body while its massive head clamped down onto Mechikabura's side while driving him straight into the air. It coiled in the air with the stunned Demon Lord in its mouth. Like a rocket the dragon then turned and spiked straight into the ground, burrowing deep into the Demon Realm's soil in mere fractions of a second.

Pieces of land shook and began to rise as a beam of golden fire erupted free from the hole, Raditz's boots leaving the ground. The flooring of the Demon Realm soon rose in octagonal blocks that waved about with the rolling ki. The downed heroes lying about on the flooring rolling but never falling free from their platforms. The triumphant wielder of Self-Movement looked down at the sea of rolling land and golden ki with a skeptical glower. Something did not feel right about the result.

It came too easy after his rousing speech.

' _There's no way, Vegeta's Final Flash, Kakarot's Kamehameha, they all pack close enough power to this, and he shrugged them off, he had to have. Which means only one thing, and I hate it,_ ' Raditz furrowed his brow as the light died down and the raised earth settled.

From the hole dug by the Dragon Fist, a dark star began to rise, dwarfed by the pit it had been in. That star then expanded with two glowing crimson dots appearing at the center eyeing up the airborne Saiyan. The octagonal pieces of ground chattered with a clenching of a blue skinned fist as a tattered black top fell from the debris along with thin streams of purple blood.

"That one thing is that I survived," Mechikabura's calm tone began to turn unhinged. The darkness around his body phasing to reveal a toned torso now covered in cuts and bloody streams, several holes in the right side showing where the Dragon clamped down." And that you have made me angry, very angry," thunder pealed through the sky lightning filling it in a lattice of crimson flashes.

"All of you mortals have, it is time for you to suffer my full wrath with all of them dead!" Raditz felt the air shift, his silver aura being pushed by the force while his body remained stationary.

* * *

 _A miracle rebirth allows Raditz to gain the upper hand momentarily, but now with Mechikabura enraged he must face the Demon Lord alone. His allies beaten is there any hope for Raditz? Find out next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _I can't help but get this feeling Uub is about to try to do a Multiversal Spirit Bomb that will end up failing, but also weakening Mechi's connection to reality enough for everyone to break free of their illusions. Either that, or them 'accepting themselves' or something similarly vague that allows them to access UI. I'm really loving this arc, it is definitely an uphill battle but it feels like there is still progress being made none the less. Thanks for the amazing chapter yet again!_

 _ **A:** We will see what Uub is planning (which means you are right on the money on what he's trying). I really enjoy writing Mechikabura because he is so vastly different to everything that I've had to write thus far. While progress is made its seems like we're entering the boss level's second stage, whoops way to go Raditz. _

_**R:** Great chapter._

 _ **A:** Thanks, much appreciated._

 _Thank you all for reading and continuing to enjoy. I hope you enjoy this chapter until next time keep safe,_

 _~Herodan3_


	51. Chapter 51

Purple eyes opened and smile crossed her face, taped knuckles bending and cracking as if to stretch. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face and a lustrous golden glow turned what appeared to radiance into physical form." So, the old guy wants to trap the others in their own little timelines? Who does he think he is? Just because the Supreme Kai of Time is out of commission doesn't mean he can do things freely. Though she'll have to clean them up, after all, I can't do everything myself," Melyn grinned several bubbles appearing in front of her fingertips.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Enraged Emperor! Overwhelming Might!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

Raditz shook his head and steeled himself before shooting forward at his highest speed. Thunder rolled with the collision of his right hand against Mechikabura's face. He pulled it back and delivered a left strike to the other cheek. The silver haired Saiyan followed through with a knee lift. Then, a swinging double ax fist to the temple. He used that movement to spin around and bring a kick hard into Mechikabura's head before yanking back and kicking the Demon in the chest with the sole of his right boot. That boot providing the spring that the Saiyan used to pull away.

Silver streaks highlighted the points of impact, filling the air with ringing bursts of force. Mechikabura though lingered in the air with an unfathomable stare of rage marked over his face. The Saiyan backed away at the sight and entered stance.' _Those eyes, he's absolutely livid. There is little chance of me making a difference against him alone. But even with everyone..._ ' Raditz shook his head blitzing forth again.

Mechikabura's face was smashed to the left side with a punch that shook the air. A sweeping silver blade cut through the air braking over Mechikabura's neck while Raditz's leg appeared there. His right fist balled and dug into the exposed core of his Demon Lord foe. Pulling it free he drilled a left hand upward into his face. his right fist whipped around almost instantly to bash the Demon in the face again. Mechikabura remained unflinching stewing in anger while Raditz attempted to best him.

The silver haired Saiyan shifted dozens of times around his Demonic foe. Each shift was highlighted by a lance of silver energy showing a jabbing attempt. Each would thunder with a force that remained incalculable, but it did not flinch the Demon. Raditz's barrage rang for several parts of a second as his frame moved about trying to find any opening.

Mechikabura put an end to that search quickly. Black dots appeared over his body before exploding outward into large twisting spikes. Raditz's instincts made his hand move around the spikes to avoid damage while also pushing him away. these floating spots of light moved frequently releasing like needles to keep the Saiyan from looking too long upon their wielder.

Patiently, Raditz watched the movement play out in slow motion from his perspective before charging froth. His hand opened from a fist into a knife-edged chop that slid between the needles. It struck down against Mechikabura. The problem came when his hand glanced back with a blast of air that pushed him to instinctively move away from the source of struggle. Mechikabura's defense increasing in number to prevent further attacks from pouring in.

' _His anger is starting to show, even if I could take advantage, I couldn't hit him,_ ' Raditz snorted to himself. His silver eyes scanned Mechikabura, whose red eyes were hidden in the shadow of his bangs.

Mechikabura's body vanished within the spikes, which flared out to their maximum length all gunning for the silver haired Saiyan. Raditz's silver eyes narrowed the darts of dark energy whizzing past his body as it moved. Shadow billows of smoke moved in a circular form to display such ease of movement no fear of being hit present on the warrior's face. The last needles shot over his nose and into the darkness far in the distance. Thus, Self-Movement proved itself.

Blue flashed toward Raditz's back and the Saiyan's frame moved aside. Mechikabura's right arm piercing through the afterimage where Raditz's heart should have been. The Saiyan's features looking at the Demon with a degree of shock while remaining as impartial as possible. Raditz tensed as Mechikabura's shadowed eyes turned to him.

From the left another hand came down, sharp black nails intending for the Saiyan's throat. Once again Raditz dodge the attack the afterimage that had tried for his chest being split down the middle by the attack along with the air. Explosions filled the dimensional rift that formed closing it. His silver hair billowing in the breeze Raditz looked to Mechikabura, who vanished upon eye contact.

Just then, Raditz's body moved out of the way. A right hand carved through the air. The ground below became nothing more than a hole that stretched down several stories, Mechikabura's gaze focusing to the Saiyan. A flurry of impacts filled the air with the Saiyan stepped around each carefully, eyes darting back and forth to prevent contact while attempting a counter action.

Raditz weaved between once such blow and his right foot spun out in a hazy ring that drilled deep into Mechikabura's core. It flinched the Demon Lord only momentarily as he flexed the Saiyan off his body. A right hand being fired in retort which had to be moved around by the warrior. Raditz flashed down with a left hook to the face. Mechikabura pushed it aside and threw his left hand up ward. Raditz hazily moved around it while kneeing his foe in the temple which made a loud peal of thunder but nothing further.

Mechikabura swatted him away with a wave of the hand while attempting to impale with his other hand. Raditz grabbed it by the wrist and pulled himself upon it like a balance beam. Using that leverage, Raditz's heel bounced off the crown of Mechikabura's head. The Saiyan pushed from his foe's arm in that moment and tucked down delivering an ax smash to compliment the previous kick. Winds churned and billowed out from the impact.

The ground exploded shooting pillar of ki in reply, Raditz's frame weaving through each individual beam carefully. Mechikabura creating separation with a cruel gaze locked silently on his Saiyan adversary.

Then, Mechikabura vanished.

It was instantaneous and brutal. Craters spread across a thousand miles stretch of the Demon Realm. Raditz's afterimage from the point of contact exploded away with a violent blast of black energy. Mechikabura hung there, right hand striking down angrily. Thunder pealed through the sky as the Master of Self-Movement careened against the ground creating said instant thousand mile strip of craters while collapsing into a heap.

At the end upon a rubble heap, Raditz felt his body move. Immediately, he seemed to appear back in front of Mechikabura, who cupped him by the face." You see, I learned a secret of your Ultra Instinct in my fight with Beerus. A large enough edge cancels any of the properties that make you special," the white haired Emperor laughed landing another huge strike on the white haired Saiyan.

Raditz felt the air around him combust as he attempted to process what was just said to him. The air then burned a blazing black as he hammered against the ground yet again. The craters were razed, and the land rend asunder by the pressure of the collision. Dust particles in the air experienced such heat and pressure from the impact that they turned into diamonds while the Saiyan's body turned the very ground beneath him into a massive diamond crater.

"Gah!" Raditz howled in pain, crimson spilling from his mouth and onto his chest. The insane strength of his foe becoming apparent for the first time in their conflict. It was an awe-inspiring sensation: the might of the Demon Lord was unlike anything else in the cosmos.

"What is the matter, Master of Self-Movement?" Mechikabura asked playfully, dragging the Saiyan from the ground with telekinesis.

"Geh, nothing you need to worry about!" Raditz tried to play a bold face. Balling fists pushed through the psychic grip and he righted himself again, blood now rushing down the corners of his mouth.

His body was suddenly pummeled backward unable to react to something that was striking from the unknown. Dozens of Mechikabura's seemed to be hitting him at once, their blows pouring from all angles. The sound of bones cracking filled the air after each punch before it all went silent. The true Mechikabura appeared with his right hand embedded into Raditz's stomach.

Blood and spit rushed down Raditz's chin onto the exposed forearm of his Demonic foe. Mechikabura's sneering features kept an angry gaze before he pulled his hand free. Raditz fell to his knees clutching at his core unable to fathom what had just occurred." Hack! Huff! Gah!" Raditz muttered aloud trying to clear the blood from his mouth in wet coughs of anguish.

The black boot of his foe flickered, his body moving out of the way just in time. It whipped past his silver-y white hair and tore a few strands free, a mere kick did. Then, the force that had whipped pat him suddenly struck the Saiyan in the chest hurling him from the ground. His body bounced against the ground once until it reacted and flipped to a sliding vertical base.

Mechikabura walked forward, each footstep jostling Raditz's body." How did that happen? I swear he missed with that kick," Mechikabura mocked Raditz's thought process having read it as it happened. Another step closer.

"What am I going to do here? He's so strong," Mechikabura continued to list the thoughts of the Saiyan. His instinctive movements hid his intentions for attack but not the very thoughts in his head.

Another step. Raditz's hand clenched, crackling spheres of energy appearing around his right fist while his left gathered a single glowing ball of white-blue.

"Come on everyone, get up. I don't think I will hold out longer," Mechikabura smirked staring at the muscular Saiyan with a cold glee in his voice. Raditz's eyes narrowing on him at the mocking mind reading.

Another step.

Raditz spun his right fist opening. Missiles of crackling blue energy shredded out toward the approaching Demon Lord. Each crackling missing filled the air, billowing wreaths of lightning that tore upward around the center point of their target. Each blast growing more powerful adding to the collective tornado of ki that was striking Mechikabura." Read that one!" Raditz flashed behind the whirlwind.

His right hand filed with a spinning ball of pure white energy that matched the one in his left. The ground beneath his feet rose and blasted apart as the spheres combined together at the heels of his combined palms. Thunder pealed from his body dimensional ripples radiating from the singularity resting between his hands. His silver eyes glowed in the light locked on Mechikabura's enduring outline within the spinning discharge.

Bardock's eldest growled, the sphere expanding into the size of a basketball." SHINING NOVA FLASH!" Raditz's voice echoed across the Demon Realm, his strongest attack being set free. The ground shattered and the energy surrounded Mechikabura was blown away at the head of the arrow-like beam approached. Lightning struck down from the dark heavens as the beam made contact with Mechikabura's lower back.

Blue light fanned out from the impact, like a river crashing against an island, at least a first. Those fanning beams became fewer and fewer with the Saiyan's shout increasing in volume., Eventually they formed a uniform blast once more that pushed over Mechikabura and the hellish landscape. The horizon warped from the sheer output of ki, the darkness breaking away.

Pearly white spun from the point where the beam met the distance. Mechikabura's outline within the beam shifted forward and then along the blast's path while Raditz shouted at the top of his lungs. He had been fortunate to land the Dragon Fist; this though was careful planning paying off.' _Keep it going Raditz! If you don't who will!_ ' he reared himself up pulsing the ki onward.

'BWOOOM!' the sound of the attack piercing through something at the far end of the Demon Realm and disappearing. Raditz jostled back with the collision, his boots scraping against the ground in recoil. Blood ran down the corner of his mouth. Silver eyes analyzed each flickering sphere of ki that bubbled away from the crater in an attempt to discover the lethal Mechikabura before he could strike again.

It did not take long for him to find his target. Mechikabura stood staring daggers at him from the center of the trench, surrounded by heat and discharge but relatively unphased aside from the previous wounds." Oh, would you look at that, another failed attack," Mechikabura remarked stepping forth, blue light appearing in front of his fingers." It is almost like if I did not let you attack you would never be able to," the sphere grew crackling with discharge.

Raditz looked in awe as the beam he just fired shot over his shoulder at double the strength, winds pushing his feet back." Wait, that is exactly the reason," Mechikabura snickered black rings appearing along Raditz's body.

'BOOM! BOOM! BWAM!' unable to move away or avoid, Raditz was pelted back by three impacts. Knees shaking his vision filled with thin black dots that crept from the corners.

"Self-Movement, Ultra Instinct, it matters not what tricks you use against me. My power is that vastly superior," Raditz's frame flashed forth against its will, Mechikabura's fist appearing in his stomach. His eyes bugled and he hunched over the punch its force ringing inside every cell." What? No witty thought or comeback? Vegeta, Goku, and Turles all attempted one," Mechikabura snidely remarked as blood poured down Raditz's face.

' _L-Launch, please, please make it out of this somehow. I do not know what I would do if something bad happened to you,_ ' Raditz thought with eyes watering in pain, his muscles becoming numb.

His red eyes gleamed with malice." Ah, Launch, your wife, that is who is on your mind. How nice, I'll make sure to keep her alive and tell her how quickly you fell on the battle. Or maybe I could make her into a fine Demon, Towa seemed so proud of being able to do that to Bulma after all," Mechikabura taunted the limp Saiyan, his hand continuing to pressure the Saiyan's core.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her!" Raditz's voice howled out like a swarm of lions. It was clear those words lit a fire in the Saiyan's heart, a blazing flash of his silver-blue smoky aura exploding outward. His right hand fired up and smashed into Mechikabura's face, the ground around them blowing away into oblivion. His left followed suit and an equal catastrophe occurred with the rumbling of the sky above and the splitting of the dark clouds. The son of Bardock tried to pull off to continue but found Mechikabura's fist firmly embedded.

Mechikabura looked down upon him and laughed." And who will stop me? You?" unharmed by the raging attacks he questioned. Black light ran along his hands and out through the creases formed in the Saiyan's core." Nonsense," the Saiyan's body was swallowed by a black inferno. His body pushed back and disappeared within the assault, a blast of heat occurring thousands of feet away with no reply.

'THROOSH!' a giant sphere of verdant energy swallowed his body. It exploded outward across the barren land like a thunderclap. Tremors resounded through the Demon Realm while an epicenter of thunderous footsteps approached.

Broly stood in his Legendary state marching along the ground stoically. Scarred flesh was scored with fresh wounds that spilled glistening crimson blood down his body. Breaths escaped in hastened huffs as his massive chest heaved in and out. His blank eyes supposedly filled with primal rage were streaming with long streams of tears that danced together with the blood along his face.

Broly's right hand opened, several marble sized green spheres appearing there. A flick of the wrist sent them out into the large sphere of green energy that had met Mechikabura. They exploded into large blasts that filled the air and broke away at the fragile ground. The Saiyan continued to move forth among the explosion's aura burning intensely while a scowl formed over his face.

"I will stop you," growling and gravelly Broly spoke. His voice carrying a potency through the air laced with primal Saiyan rage. Discharge pumped off his muscles as he continued to approach, hands filling with numerous spheres of abundant ki.

They streamed out one after the other. Broly throwing his hands back and forth like a bear lashing at something with its paws. Each Eraser struck a different spot among the place where Mechikabura stood. This forced a geyser of green free from the Demon Realm and high into the air where it expanded out to several hundred feet in radius. Broly stood in front of it aggressively continuing to gather energy.

'FRASHOOM!' another blast released from Broly's hands. It turned into lance of light that pierced through the existing ring of ki to plunge deep into the center. Once there it exploded shredding out tendrils of light from the blast. these tentacles of ki lashing out over the ground for several hundred feet at the gigantic Saiyan continued his approach toward the Demon Lord.

"ERAAH!" Broly's mouth opened broadly a blast of green energy filling it. Bringing his head around he released another improbably powerful beam of energy. It pierced through the growing explosions and struck something at the center. Then, it passed straight through and carved off through the Demon Realm wreaking havoc along its path.

Broly then resumed his march forth, the assault leaving the land pot marked with craters. Then, the center of the verdant stream became a glowing red from the point of two glowing dots. That glare froze the Saiyan in place.

His feet dug into the ground as if pressed with insane gravity while the core of his entire being began to shudder." Very nice display, but honestly you are nothing more than a baby in comparison to my strength," the green light parted into an archway where Mechikabura stepped through confidently.

"You surely knew that Raditz was the strongest among you, yet you fight, what a pathetic warrior," Mechikabura sneered drawing the Legendary Super Saiyan close with a flick of his hand.

Broly would have been punched through except he was not. A white glove grinding heavily against the side of Mechikabura's face. A thunderous crimson boom following that allowed Broly to stumble backward." How interesting. Jiren the Gray," Mechikabura looked over to find the battered Pride Trooper floating back to a vertical base opposite of him.

'Ping!' a lance of purple light spilled free from between Mechikabura's eyes. his head shooting back with the sharpness of the force and the distance that allowed it to go by undetected.

"And the Legendary Assassin Hit," continuing to mock their titles, Mechikabura pulled his head forth, unphased by the sniping shot.

Jiren looked to the Legendary Super Saiyan." Are you ready to put your life on the line?" he boomed ignoring the Demon Lord's remarked.

Broly growled pulling himself forward." Of course, I am a Saiyan, a proud warrior," Broly muttered something he had heard through his childhood. The innocence of the sentence booming through the air.

"That is all I can ask," Jiren smiled lowering his head, red energy pouring free from his body.

Jiren then bolted forth, Broly lagging behind. His right hand burned like a star before crashing against Mechikabura's face. It boomed out leaving streams of super-heated ki shooting out like tongue. The Demon Lord did not move and inch. his left hand came straight after, a blast of force ringing behind it, it crashed against Mechikabura's nose and blew the ground apart. Yet the Demon looked rather bored with the effort rather than impressed. Jiren narrowed his eyes and pushed back by unfurling his balled fist to detonate a Power Impact upon Mechikabura's brow.

Before the smoke cleared Jiren punched through it again. Mechikabura's toned pectorals took the brunt of the impact which spun out in concentric rings of force. His muscles shuddered and his black eyes narrowed to look for further weakness. Mechikabura's left hand swiped out in that moment's hesitation preparing to smash the Pride Trooper like a bug. Instead it had Broly's right and left hands wrapped around it to pull it back. The herculean Saiyan digging his feet in tipping Mechikabura up slightly.

"Pfft," Mechikabura flexed his arm pushing Broly back turning to stare down the Saiyan. This gave Jiren another opening, his right hand blasting heavily into Mechikabura's cheek. The gray alien practically planked off Mechikabura's face with the force of his blow, the raised ground beneath them breaking and cracking away. Instantly, the Pride Trooper's eyes flashed with concentric rings of red light that flashed out, a barrage of impacts drilling through the breaking ground at Mechikabura's feet.

The ground broke away and Mechikabura ignored it walking through Jiren, like a ghost to appear behind him." The Gray? Pathetic," his hand came swinging down and Jiren smirked, his right leg carving upward. It caught Mechikabura's elbow through the punch ever so slightly off course opening his right side.

'Tch!' blood sprayed through the hole and out Mechikabura's back. The suddenness made his knees shake and he turned his attention to Hit, who was pointing his index finger at the spot.

'Ping!' purple light followed through it stumbling the Demon Lord back further.

"Assassin," black dots appeared along Hit's body. Spikes erupting from them piercing through the body. Hit's red eyes glowed in pain while his mouth opened in a silent shout. Then, it faded away like an afterimage.

Hit's right hand was pressed against the wounds from the Dragon Fist, a forcing Phantom Punch exploding out through Mechikabura's back." In the flesh," Hit's voice came from behind as the image before Mechikabura faded away a second punch forcing the wound from behind.

"Gah!" Mechikabura wiped around, Hit's head being sent flying from his body. The body though faded away too.

Hit appeared a hundred feet away index finger pointing down at the wound on his side. A forceful shot pierced the wound and Mechikabura growled turning his attention back to the source of the impact." Wretch!" the air filled with explosions the previous impacts Mechikabura suffered shooting through the ki attempting to swat Hit down.

Hit once more appearing to his side, a punch to the face garnering attention rather than pain." Now, now, you were the one that sent me to another timeline, that is a wretched thing to do," Hit flickered away as a blade of black fire cut through his duplicate.

'Ping!' a purple flash surged through the wound again, Mechikabura limping back where Jiren smashed a punch into his cheek. Red fire shredded through the air as Mechikabura hammered shoulder first against a cliff face far beneath them. It shattered and exploded in the heat leaving a corona-like crater that flashed with Jiren's indomitable ki.

"Rah!" green light mixed with the crimson embers as a small spark of ki reached into the Demon Lord's chest. A dome of light shredded out from the point of impact, the Legendary Super Saiyan hanging in the air with his right hand opened.

Mechikabura's blue hand grappled the edge of the pit and he stood up, lances of the red and green ki he was hit with shooting back at their owners. Hit's face turned into a smile as to counter Mechikabura's side was impaled with another impact. Dropping the lord to his knees and causing the beams to go off course.

"There is a saying among assassins, and I am sure you have heard it as well," Hit's voice came from three different locations near the Demon Lord, three Hits floating there in fact. Impact came from the right side against the wound stumbling the Lord again. His eyes flashed toward that one and it exploded shredding away the land around it viciously into nothing but darkness.

Then, another force from one of the other Hits, driving the Demon Lord away again." If it bleeds, you can kill it," Hit's words came again with another impact spreading the purple blood from the wound out further across Mechikabura's abdomen.

That Hit was waved out of existence. Black fire shredding in an arc from the impact lining the sky with explosions." Enough!" Mechikabura howled before wincing as another point of force dug into his side, the last of the Hits stand there with his right hand extended.

"Looking at you now, I know that to be true, all from the efforts of our allies," that Hit charged forth striking at the side wound.

Mechikabura grabbed him by the head and blasted ki. The body fell away into ashes, vanishing just before touching the ground." Where are you?" Mechikabura howled Jiren shooting down from above with an ax fist.

It bashed down against a single finger from the Demon Lord, a Full Counter rebounding the Pride Trooper back." Right here," Hit smirked his right hand driving into the wound blasting Mechikabura away in a stumble.

Mechikabura swung his elbow around and found air. Then, Broly's right knee came upward into his chin picking him from the ground. Then, Jiren came wrapping him around the neck with a clothesline that drove him along the rocky wall behind them for several hundred feet. From there he shot free bashing into the wall and cratering it. His red eyes glowed the air before him filling with the impacts that had just been dealt. Jiren and Broly disappeared before being struck, somehow.

Hit's fist struck the air in front of his side, another piercing impact jabbing directly into the wound. It hunched Mechikabura to the side at an angle. Then, Hit squatted down rising into his chin with a right hook. Wind blew and the Demon Lord shot straight into the air. His red eyes gleamed down before bulging while his side filled with a series of invisible strikes, each a bullet tearing into the wounds.

That moment he floated in the air Mechikabura began deftly aware of where Jiren and Broly had gone. They emerged out of thin air to club him in the face with tandem punches. The world seemed to break apart for the Demon Lord. The air around him warped from the impact before shattering. His frame shooting off like a rocket carried by a beam of red and green light that escaped from the energy charged fists of his foes.

'Twip!' Hit emerged through the sky. His red eyes timed the movement of his foe and instantly he brought his right leg down upon the wound in his side. Surgical precision yielded a pained reply from his foe, who tried to swipe at him only to tear through another Time Duplicate.

Hit appeared from below, index finger pointing upward just beneath the wound while force continued to carry Mechikabura. An invisible impact struck the wound and blood sprayed from the front. Mechikabura arched his back and let out a pained growl, flipping down to stare off against the assassin.

"You are a gnat nothing else. Do not get confident for a few lucky attacks," Mechikabura growled at Hit, who stared at him stoically.

Hit said nothing, the real Hit emerging behind the Demon Lord." Lucky? I am an assassin; I was trained to pick apart my targets at their weak points. The real travesty here is that you are making me attack from behind, and the side. I like killing my targets when they can see me, to give them the illusion of standing a chance," Hit spoke from in front of Mechikabura calmly.

'Twing!' a lance of purple light spilled free from Mechikabura's side. his blood rushing down from the wound as he lurched forward through the duplicate.

'THWACK!' Mechikabura's head was smashed into by an ax fist, Jiren's blazing power exploding out in a rippling ring. His white haired head led the path to the battered ground. It exploded outward like a volcanic eruption spilling scarlet ki through the air in a twisting vortex. Jiren looked down upon his foe with stoic black eyes.

"He has made us all do things that are typically desperate," Jiren's toned boomed as a green sphere exploded upon the downed Mechikabura's frame. Its jade hue spinning out amid the crimson in a dazzling display.

"Agreed," Hit tensed into stance, his voice calm despite the stress of the situation.

Mechikabura's frame surged up from the center of the crater angrily, twisted ki exploding out around him maliciously. The force of this explosion more than enough to push back the warriors that had opposed him." You prattle on all you wish. These attacks you are hitting me with are hardly enough to register, your minor victories are just that!" he roared.

Jiren's stomach suddenly doubled over, his mouth shooting open. Spit sprayed out in a twisted stream, Mechikabura's white haired framer appearing there. black light followed the punch swallowing Jiren and throwing him away like trash, ashes spreading from the blast as Jiren's frame disappeared within it." Minor," he vanished, Hit's red eyes darting around.

Broly's green haired turned to black by the time he looked over to the Saiyan. His massive frame shrinking as it crashed toward the ground blood spilling from a hole the size of a baseball in his chest. Dark ki exploded on the distance tangent to the wound showing that it was the cause. Mechikabura standing in the air with his right hand poised at the spot." There will be no more miracles, you see, your friend Raditz has made me extremely angry. And you have only piled onto that," Mechikabura bared his fanged teeth while Hit entered stance.

' _I didn't see him move,_ ' Hit thought. His eyes had tried to follow but his foe had become nothing in those moments between attacks.

"Exactly, that is our gap in power. Your luck has run out," Mechikabura darted forth swiping his right hand down toward Hit's head.

Hit's body slipped backward narrowly, the image he left there being bashed into nothing." So, that's it," Mechikabura snapped his finger, the air around him bearing dozens of cracks that broke away like glass. Hit bounded back from the motion his red eyes leering toward the Demon Lord in the process." You slip into a personal space-time to avoid being hit leaving those duplicates. An interesting tactic, but one that is hardly unbeatable," Hit was thrown backward, his chest opening where a slash with his foe's nails had struck.

"Eh," Hit reached up, his right hand being stained blue.' _My blood? I could not see him move,_ ' the assassin winced through his clenched teeth.

Mechikabura then vanished, Hit's red eyes darting around frantically. Hit's left cheek was crushed upward his face being slammed down. Then, his right cheek launched into the sky shooting a stream of blood into the air. The Demon Lord's next move bashed upon Hit's stomach, blasting winds through his core. Another move crashed out into Hit's core. Blood came shooting through his mouth in pain. Mechikabura's final blow colliding with the back of his head to send him shooting to the ground.

* * *

"There's nothing I can do, I'm just trapped here," Gohan roared to the heavens, crimson God aura exploding outward. He had failed. Sent to the end of the Universe where Mechikabura had claimed victory.

"Nothing you can do?" a feminine voice rang through the endless void as points of yellow light formed a figure." I don't think so."

"Melyn?" Gohan recognized her from the Tournament of Power, but what was she doing here.

* * *

The assassin found himself falling until his head was grasped by a hand. The glowing crimson eyes of Mechikabura leered at Hit while he lifted the bloodied assassin into the air. Purple hands hung limply before Mechikabura while Hit's left eye looked at him shaking with heavy breaths coursing through his chest. Blood dribbled down the warrior's face his shaking frame wildly blowing.

"What is the matter? Could not keep up?" Mechikabura sneered keeping Hit's body dangling in front of him." I remember now, what was it you that you said earlier? 'If it bleeds you can kill it' ah yes that was it. And look at you Hit, is that blood running down from your face? It is," Mechikabura grinned his hand releasing Hit.

* * *

"In the flesh," Universe Twelve's punchiest smiled taking a victory stance.

"Then, there is a chance," Son Gohan nodded.

"Look Gohan, I can't really help you on the battlefield you'll have to do that yourself," the Agent of Destruction commented seeing the hero's eyes glow with potential ideas.

"What do you mean? I can't beat Mechikabura, even if I do go all out and use that power," he scratched his chin.

"Aren't your father and the others still alive? They're still fighting, right? No one said you had to fight this war alone," the blonde being from the Twelfth reminded confidently." And besides, Videl, Pan, they just want to see you back home, don't they? It doesn't matter how you win. Just that you win," she punched the inside of her fists powerfully.

* * *

"Then, allow me to kill you!" Mechikabura threw one punch but Hit suffered a hundred. The first blow sent him shooting away eyes bulging from the pain. Then, the volley connected. Detonations of force filled the air the battered assassin from the Sixth Universe being knocked around like nothing. his skin began to bruise under the crushing blows whilst bones snapped and broke away. His core doubled over with a thunderous snap only for his neck to snap back a moment later. a final piercing punch driving him in the stomach and hurling him back.

Hit then appeared in front of the Dark Lord again, who delivered a right hand to the face." Do not die on me yet, boy, you have lived for a merely eleven hundred years while I since time immemorial! There is much for you to learn about death as one who has never faced it!" Hit's chin shot up blood spraying from his mouth in a fine blue mist.

The Demon Lord's left hand flickered and Hit's body flung back, an explosion emanating from his core throwing his body around roughly." On second thought, why give a lowly assassin that type of credit? I'll kill you now!" a beam of red light carved through Hit's left pectoral muscle and out his back. Blood spread from the point of impact and the light left Hit's eyes. A second beam tore through just above the first, adding to pain." That is right, no more miracles! This is my victory, darkness wins," a golden sphere of energy smashed into his face with those words.

The thrower was Trunks in his second Super Saiyan form, mouth agape with blood running from numerous wounds along his body." No, you haven't won yet!" he clenched his fists." AAAAHHH!" his voice rose trying to call out for a power that was clearly running on empty.

"What are you going to do? Beat me?" the Dark Lord mocked until another Super Saiyan wobbled over to Trunks' side, arms swinging at his sides with a smile on his face.

"Nah, we're not that dense," Goten laughed stumbling a few feet to Trunks' right." But we do know someone that can beat you!"

"Oh, and who is that?" Mechikabura looked down upon them with glee.

"Gotenks!" the pair instantly broke through the moves, their voices raising as one." FUU-"

"What is a Gotenks?" Mechikabura snickered as they continued through the absurd movements.

"SION-" then his red eyes glowed realizing what they were attempting.

"Not going to happen!" his hand opened a blast of crimson energy erupting from the ground. The two Saiyan half-lings within the blast were shredded into oblivion with their mouths hanging wide open.

"HAAA!" two voices, one definitely Trunks, came from behind him. As did a blinding golden flash of light.

"Wha-" he turned to find a wall of glowing blue energy.

 **(Cue _Saikyo wa no Fusion_** )

Amid the burning embers of azure Divine ki, was a figure that was taller than Goten and Trunks. He wore a black Metamoran jacket with grayish-blue sleeve and neck padding. His wrists bore wrappings, or perhaps guards, of what appeared to be a matte finished piece of obsidian, its glossy finish reflecting the Divine light. His baggy white trousers linked into shoes with taped ankles that matched the color of the padding whilst a blue sash dangled at his side.

His features, though stern, showed a mash-up of Trunks and Rote rather than Trunks and Goten. The twin bangs of blue hair draping between his eyes blowing as they looked up with a glowing hue.

"Alright!" the fusion hopped backward and then to the left, and right." It's been a very long time since they've fused into me. I don't remember my power being this high," he grinned looking up to Mechikabura." You're the cause of that though Mechikabura. You've caused everyone a lot of grief and struggle. And now, I'm gonna stop you!" the Divine Super Saiyan fusion took off at full speed.

* * *

"But still, I can't get back there," Gohan balled his fists angrily." There is nothing I can do!" the half-Saiyan growled shaking the Universe with a mere grip of his hand.

"Now, now, I never said that," Melyn spoke to him sternly.' _You should really listen when Time itself talks to you,_ ' the Agent of Destruction scoffed.

* * *

Rotenks' body shimmered brilliantly, the ground around his feet lifting away in particles of blue ki.' _This is Divine Super Saiyan, huh? Better not look at it too warmly, my fusion time is probably nonexistent,_ ' he huffed cupping his chin.

Mechikabura's hand swiped and the Saiyan fusion's body exploded brilliantly. The landscape shuddering and rending away as if nothing but a clay statue knocked from a tabletop." That's not nice," the combined voice said in front of the Demon's face. His right foot cut through the air with a twisting dance. It bashed between Mechikabura's brow and threw his head back.

Then, Rotenks disappeared. Impacts swirled around the Demon Lord. The air was turned into a slurry of blue light and whipping winds that carved at the debris thrown from the ground. Mechikabura looked around hastily trying to find the source of the assault. It came quickly, a fist crushing between his eyes with so much force that he was sent careening away.

"Tch, a fusion, how mundane," Mechikabura snickered the impacts being thrown from his body in Full Counter.

Rotenks appeared among the barrage, his head and body weaving through each attack." I bet you'd think that. Your idea of a good time is destroying the multiverse," he flickered forth.

A right hook smashed into Mechikabura's cheek. His head moving to the side with the force from the blue haired fusion. The half-Saiyan fusion hammered his knee into the side of Mechikabura's head in the next motion. It failed to stun the Demon Lord, who shrugged it off by bucking his head to the side. The fusion of Rote and Trunks vanished in that moment avoiding red ki blasts from Mechikabura's eyes.

"Run all you'd like, as I said, I am inevitable," Mechikabura snickered Rotenks being pulled directly in front of him.

"Nice to meet you inevitable, I'm Rotenks," the fusion smiled, right hand exploding forth surrounded in a fireball of ki. That right hand smashed down upon Mechikabura's face exploding out in a vortex of destructive heat." Burning Wolf Fang FIST!" that vortex took the form of a wolf which pushed Mechikabura further away. An explosion following it.

Rotenks shot straight up after the explosion. His right and left hands flung out to the sides of his body. Green-blue light was called there with a rapid spinning motion. Trails of particles spun free from the spheres filling the air with a dazzling coil. His blue eyes gleamed down as his hands were pulled together the two spheres floating side by side in front. His blue hair pushed back with the dimensional ripples caused by the blast's formation.

Putting his head down Rotenks let the beams fly." DOUBLE FINISH BUSTER!" the combined voice of Trunks and Rote rose high into the air. rippling pressure shot out to the sides and the beams ripped forward in tandem. The sky brilliantly lighting with the Divine energy that composed them. Crackling streams of lightning taking the lead from the arrow heads of the attacks.

Mechikabura looked onward his right hand swiping out." Full-" he began to say until the beams bent ninety degrees splitting away from his front.

"Not today!" the fusion shouted crossing the beams back. They smashed ingot Mechikabura's defenseless side, highlighting specifically the wounds caused by the Dragon Fist. His red eyes bulged as the crashing waves of blue-green energy merged upon his frame.

A sphere of energy formed from the center of the blast, expanding rapidly across the barren canyon they were fighting within. Rotenks' blue aura being the sole light brighter in the entirety of the Demon World. His hands closed increasing the sizes of the blasts as they merged against their target further. Lightning peeled off in crazy strands that whipped the air into a windy frenzy. His body shaking in the thunder it formed.

Rotenks vanished from his spot in the sky and appeared beneath the sphere, hands blazing a brilliant white." NEO WOLF HURRICANE!" a double palm strike smashed into the sphere sending it ripping into the air. The land beneath him booming with a thunderous recoil from the motion. Mechikabura's body and the sphere were shot thousands of feet into the air within a fraction of a second rising fast with the motion.

'Vip!' he appeared above the sphere of energy hands moving rapidly. The air instantly burned a blazing azure, a searing ball of ki expanding in front of his body.

' _I don't have long, but the fusion has held up thus far. Let's push Divine Super Saiyan to its limits!_ ' Rotenks thought increasing the size of the fire with each millionth of a fraction of a second that passed. Heat distorted the air causing the discharge surrounding the sphere to warp." SUPERNOVA BURNING ATTACK!" he howled throwing the sphere down against the Double Finish Buster with full vigor.

It engulfed the smaller sphere in a blazing blue light that transcended the expectations of the Saiyan. The force of their meeting threw the combined attacks toward the ground like a meteor.

Rocks and debris that remained standing broke away from the gravity wrought by the blast. Rotenks' jacket being pulled toward the attack as he stared on. Mountains crumbled with the mere passing of the wind. The battered ground split to release booming fields of magma high into the air. The Divine fusion was all that could witness the attack as it met that destroyed landscape in all its glory.

A column of fire burning down against the Demon World with the impact.

* * *

"You can get back there easily in fact, and you know as well as I do that you better get back their fast," the blonde mentioned with a sigh shaking her head." Things are heating up, but there is no chance of Mechikabura going down so easily," she mentioned.

Gohan balled his fists head nodding." I know. Get me back there then, I appreciate what help you can give," he nodded, red hair waving powerfully.

"Go ahead and get him dead, okay? That's all the appreciation I need," Melyn snapped her fingers, Gohan's body disappearing.

* * *

The embers of the fire exploded away in a blast of wind. Rotenks was shot backward by the force as Mechikabura's frame rose from the core of the inferno. His red eyes glowing aggressively among the billows that swept past his body. Burns and scrapes covered the Demon's flesh and his chest was marked with a compression point from the Divine fusion's effort.

Rotenks' aura exploded out before he vanished.' _I do not have much time; I have to finish this!_ ' his last thought rang in Mechikabura's mind. The Demon Lord planting his right foot and assuming a defensive stance.

Baggy white trousers spun through the air like a cycle. The impact spread out the moment contact was made with Mechikabura with the sole issue being Mechikabura's forearm had raised to face the attack. His body crunching into what remained of the battered landscape to deal with the pressure. Rotenks stared down his other leg being brought around in a corkscrew motion.

Mechikabura ducked under it with ease. The fusion swept with the momentum spinning to a stop several feet away. Rotenks' right hand had been used for balance digging into the glassy ground to create a stopping point. Half-Saiyan power rose with a raging pillar upon reaching a full vertical base, Rotenks charging full speed toward his foe.

His right hand swept out being knocked upward and out of the way by the Demon Lord.

His left leg came spinning toward the markedly wounded side, only to be batted down.

Rotenks regained balance pumping his knee upward. Mechikabura palmed it off to the side spinning the fused half-breed forty five degrees away.

A flipping motion brought a blue anvil down. The Demon moved around it easily before pushing it away. His fist blurring toward Rotenks' core in a counter.

Crossing his arms Rotenks took the attack, a vibration running through his body before tearing from his back. Force followed taking him through the air in a chaotic spiral.

Landing, he blurred forth again. The issue was he was intercepted by a Mechikabura punch. It smashed into his forearm and hurled him through the air like a dart. His body shimmered and vanished away from the impact.

A distant spot on the horizon then flashed blue, Rotenks appearing instantly in front of the Demon Lord. His right hand fired up Mechikabura pushing it aside with his right forearm.

Rotenks jammed his right leg into the ground and then drew it forth throwing a stream of dust at his foe. It was blasted away, and a fist came toward his core. The Divine fusion throwing his right and left hands down to push the punch off. The propulsion of this putting the fusion into a flying position.

'WHACK!' Rotenks' right leg came down. It bashed Mechikabura in the nose throwing his head back and exploding the air in with a halo of blue light. Winds churned free from the collision with the fusion blurring backward. The Demon Lord looked stumbled for the first time in their conflict.

Rotenks came in next with an uppercut that threw his foe's head further back. A knee strike scored next pushing Mechikabura back yet again. Landing he planted his palm and delivered a kick to his white haired foe's chin. Mechikabura was lifted from the ground where a second kick crashed into his core. The air behind Mechikabura breaking as he was sent shooting away.

From there Rotenks threw his right and left hands out to the side keeping tabs on the Demon. Golden coils of fire branched down along their arms twisting into nothing around either outstretched palm. Winds pushed out from his body while ki continued to gather there. Mechikabura's feet touching down hundreds of feet away and sliding back further. The fusion's blue aura expanded out with the gesture as further golden strands began to dance into the center of their palm.

' _I'm giving everything on this attack! Whatever fusion time I have left is gone, but I am going to finish this!_ ' that golden light pulled the arms together in front of the fusion's body. A sphere of purple mixing with them to form a dual colored sphere that grew larger with the passing instants. Blue hair waved rampantly in time with Mechikabura standing to a vertical base.

Genuine surprise was upon Mechikabura's face as the fusion's power climbed higher, the ki gathering growing brighter." FINAL VACATION BUSTER!" roaring with the force of a tornado, Rotenks' released the combination of Trunks and Rote's best.

The blast fired out like an arrow intended for Mechikabura, who prepared for impact. The speed of the attack was incredible and the power behind it seemed far greater than the fusion's previous attacks. His red eyes narrowed, and tension coursed through every muscle, preposterous as it was, the attack was a threat and one that he could not avoid no less.

Rotenks' blue eyes then looked down upon himself, a glowing white light covering his entire body." No! No! No!" he muttered aloud in a panic. His frame beginning to depart from a single point in his core.

'Vish!' the same instant as the combined attack met Mechikabura, Rotenks split apart. Trunks and Rote looked at one another their hands pointing at the Demon Lord with the massive ki in front of them.

"Damn it! Trunks grab on! We have to go now!" Rote shouted taking his hand from the pointing position and grabbing Trunks' arm.

"I can't believe we ran out of time at the finishing blow!" Trunks cursed at the attack. Its flash erupting free at the beginning of an explosion.

Rote shook his head." We fought with everything we could," instantly they disappeared. The front end of the detonation swallowing the spot they had been standing on.

* * *

'Zip!' something appeared in front of Goten.

"Oh no," Goten said realizing it was his half-ling friends that appeared at his side." All of that work on Multiform and the fusion still couldn't do it?"

Rote clenched his hand." We ran outta time, Goten. And without Rotenks' power backing that, Mechikabura might just survive," the half-ling cursed knowing every option had been exhausted.' _Dad, we really need you right now. Please, stand up one last time._ '

Trunks lowered his head; a capsule being pulled from his belt loop." Then," it popped into a long sword, specifically one that he had taken from the guards on Planet Luud." We'll have to keep fighting," the sword exploded with a golden glow upon Trunks' grasp, his ki siphoning through it.' _Father, I'm doing this for Bra. If you can hear this, I need your help, there's no way that I can fight him for long._ '

"Okay then," Goten nodded his head, hands clenching. His black hair rose into a spiking array of golden fire.' _Valise, I'm sorry. Dad, I'm doubly sorry. You're gonna have to clean up my mess, even after I said you could safely retire. Can you swoop in and save the day one last time? For me?_ ' Goten closed his blue-green Super Saiyan eyes for a moment a tear shedding.

"Let's do it then!" blue light surrounded Rote exploding out in front of the pair. Rocks and other debris were cast aside, and the entire Demon Realm shook with the release of Divine power. His hair spiked out in a glittering array while his teeth ground together." All of that work to bring me back is no going to be wasted! No matter what happens here! I'll make it out!" Rote's right and left hands cupped to his side.

"You two, when he makes it here, I'm going to hit him with everything I have!" Rote grunted angrily. His right and left hands parting as a massive sphere of blue energy expanded there. Flits of gold danced through it powerfully expanding the attack even further." And then, you go in with the confusion and hit him with everything you can! After that, we run for our lives, and try again, and again, and again! Because it doesn't look like we have any help," Rote huffed, tears brimming in his eyes.' _Yamcha, you couldn't have given your life for me to die here!_ '

'Tac!' such a simple sound seemed to boom like thunder. Every footstep ringing out like a chorus of booms. Mechikabura's frame emerging from the brilliant dome of light with a raging glare on his face, a calmed madness of targeted rage.

"You ingrates actually managed to hurt me, just like your father. Your little tricks are even more annoying that the pesky assassin's. There is no more hope for the likes of you, just die already," Mechikabura grunted angrily while approaching." But allow me to explain, your death is not going to come swiftly. I might just seal you away and make you watch as your entire lives come and crumble around you. No more heroes, no more victory," Mechikabura howled.

Rote's hands pushed forward." We'll see! KAMEHAMEHAAA!" everything he had learned from Yamcha came into this moment, the Turtle Hermit's most devastating technique which the wandering wolf bandit held in such high regard. It tore out with all of the Divine Super Saiyan emotions, and his maximum power, the sky brightening to match its color as it approached.

'Flink!' the blast took a ninety degree turn straight upward in front of Mechikabura as he flicked it with his index finger. His black boots continuing forth in the cancellation of the attack.

Trunks and Goten gawked, stepping backward." What?! Come on!" Rote shouted a barrage of golden energy bullets being hurled from his hands toward the Demon Lord.

Each one obtained a black outline whizzing past Mechikabura while he kept forth." Your mother is that Launch woman, correct?" Mechikabura leered down at Rote." And yours Chi-Chi?"

Rote's eyes bulged." What are you going to do to my mom?" he hissed angrily.

"You better not!" Goten shouted red ki starting to stream around his aura, Kaioken beginning to engage.

"They're among so many people and you have Bulma with them? How destructive would it be if three Demons tore through what little resistance was left there?" Mechikabura raised his hand to snap his finger." I imagine immensely so. The two Androids and their little monk friend would have to fight off such close friends. Considering those interlopers from the other Universes are all banged up, I doubt your allies would last," he began to snap until...

( ** _Cue Unmei no Hi! Tamashii versus Tamashii_** )

In the distance, a battered frame rose to his feet. Orange gi dropping pits of debris and dirt that had been blown over his body, his black haired head was dangling downward. Streaks of silver rushing through the air around him as he tipped his head back. A faint ringing of power filling the air in each movement while an inferno seemed to brew upon his core.

'Fwish!' silver light spilled free from his core.

Energy twisted in upon itself, melding the silver flames with the smoky blue ki that pushed off from the sides. The dark outline within straightened within the light, no screams escaping only silence. Thunder rumbled as two glowing blue eyes glazed through the flames that surged around the figure, Whis' body tensing at the sight that was before him.

Lightning rippled out across the landscape, popping and dazzling in the forced winds. The ring below began to tip as the powerful being's birth continued to ring out through the void surrounding them. Echoes of force cut out in rings that pushed even the Angels from their positions stopping the ridiculous combat that had been spreading across the battlefield.

Those dazzling blue eyes closed and the energy surrounding the figure were drawn back as if magnetized toward the center. Through the retreating silver aura came two arms, peach in color with muscles that were tensed to perfection yet somehow weakened. Then, the energy cut away across the being's legs and ever familiar pair of torn orange gi pants swaying in the winds caused by the energy.

From there the energy ripped across the being's body, his tense back brimming with power while his blue eyes were turned toward the Demon Lord. His black hair was spiked in an elaborate fashion that broke the standard form of his base form, and by extension God form, a spiked second bang draping down beside the first while the spikes were tilted in slightly curved angles.

The most stunning feature was the unique aura that blazed around him. It was silver-blue with a wave-like texture that seemed halfway between Divine Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. Ripples of golden light flickered through in brief sparkle-like dots that whisked about before disappearing. The energy was enough to garner a fierce glare from the Demon Lord. There was familiarity with the aura now, but it was different. Yet another branch of Self-Movement.

"Mechikabura," Gohan spoke, a stream of silver stars showing that the Saiyan approached the Demon Lord. His blue-silver eyes looked upward at his foe while hands clenched." You cannot defeat what I am."

Mechikabura scowled." I defeated the trumps cards that you have thrown at me before. This form is impressively powerful, but it makes you no different than Raditz was," the Dark Lord remarked.

The three half-Saiyan's behind Gohan stumbling back in awe." You are going to learn that you shouldn't think that way. You should have killed me when you had the chance, because now," his calm voice belied a much more aggressive nature." I'm mad," the sky thundered with power.

This was the first time they had seen the power up close. The power of the Unlocked Saiyan God, yet Rote felt something the others did not. Gohan was not alone in his front.

' _Did we reach them too?_ ' Rote asked looking around while Mechikabura and Gohan faced off.

* * *

 _In the darkest hour, a Beacon of Hope! But is it going to be enough to claim final victory over the unstoppable Demon Lord? No matter who he faced Mechikabura had slaughtered them all, yet now he stares down a man without fear! The climax of this battle has arrived, who will emerge the victory? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __At least Raditz managed to damage Mechikabura when the others couldn't but can he actually survive his rage? Great chapter, you keep making it exciting._

 _ **A:** Doesn't look like it. Mechikabura proved that his will was all that kept our heroes in the fight as long as they were. Even a Divine Super Saiyan fusion could barely manage to move him when he was going all out._

 _ **R:** I love this story, just gonna simply say it for the hundredth time lmao. Seeing Turles, Vegeta, and Goku each fighting and successively doing better than the last at tiring out Mechi was amazing, though I imagine all three will be back with their new/stronger forms soon. Uub's tactic is certainly going to be interesting in seeing how you pull it off. I'm loving how everything involving Mechi is being handled so far, in comparison to just the blunt force battle we had with Omega, this is also a battle of wills/smarts to the max, and seeing Mechi continuously use his hax to get around their attempts is nice, and seeing him getting annoyed by it was an even better touch. I'm loving how you are handling this arc. Is it the final arc/journey of Destiny Shattered, or are we going to have some time travel hijinks involved as well lol. Either way, I'll admit it does sadden me to think that we are in the endgame now in all likelihood, this has been a weekly treat to me and I'm not able to thank you enough for it._

 _ **A:** I'm glad you liked it. It means that what I had intended from the Big Four resonated well with the reader, their differing skill sets proving more and more annoying was something I built up way back when in the original Destiny Shattered, I just never got the chance to use it until now._

 _I won't say how much I have left for the story, but I will tell you this is not the final arc._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and continuing your support. The fact that this story is almost at 100 reviews in kind of crazy to me, I'm glad that so many of you have read and enjoyed this crazy sequel, and I hope you stay interested there is more to come. Until next time, be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

Uub's mohawked swept about under the ki, his teeth gnashing together.' It's still not enough everyone. Earth's energy alone isn't going to be able to beat this guy,' the reincarnated Majin Buu growled lowering his head.

Then, an idea popped into his head." King Kai!" he shouted to the heavens.

' _What? What?_ ' the North Kai questioned.

"The Universes have their boundaries down because of Mechikabura, right?" he asked the blue skinned deity, their communication proving his point enough.

' _Yes? What are you implying?_ ' the North Kaioh inquired.

"Can you make a call to Shin, then to Whis? I have an idea."

' _Yes, I can. Are you going to do what I think you are?'_

"I am hoping to. If the Earth can give me this much energy imagine what would happen if everyone pitched in a little ki."

' _You are definitely Goku's pupil. All right, I'll do it._ '

"Thanks, King Kai."


	52. Chapter 52

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Overcome the Darkness! Universe Seven!_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

"You are going to learn that you shouldn't think that way. You should have killed me when you had the chance, because now," his calm voice belied a much more aggressive nature." I'm mad," the sky thundered with power.

Mechikabura watched as Son Gohan came shooting directly for him, as everyone else had foolishly done. his right hand crashed down at its full potency, rending space in the process. Those tearing parts of the air closed though, the Saiyan's frame slipping beneath the punch easily. The cratering ground having no effect on his fleet footing. A bobbing motion followed and Mechikabura's chin was met with a thunderous right hand.

Silver sprayed out from the blow and the Demon Lord was forced into the air. Son Gohan flickered behind him, a spiking elbow bashing into Mechikabura's neck. His eyes widened. The ground exploded upon contact and the Demon righted instantly. Gohan's left leg blurred forth and it shot over Mechikabura's head after being highlighted by a black ki. His other leg though carved forth wrapping around Demigra's head with a snapping boom.

The half-Saiyan then blurred away, Mechikabura's eyes lighting an entire portion of the sky with explosions." Run all you'd like! I will find you!" Gohan's frame was smashed into by a sudden fist, Mechikabura appearing through the air to deliver the blow.

The Saiyan's left hand grabbed the punch though causing ripples to spread around his body. His arm was pushing back though the might difference between the two evident. Mechikabura followed through with another punch. Gohan's hand released the previous one and his body moved around the second. Ghostly outlines of the Saiyan's position filling the space as he cleared danger, a knee striking Mechikabura's wounded side.

Mechikabura winced before striking with a right hand into the air. The son of Son Goku leaned back carefully, the punch passing through the phantasmal aura that danced around his body. Wind blowing a few strands of hair from the Saiyan's head while passing. Gohan's body continued this downward motion both legs firing upward at Mechikabura's chest.

Mechikabura took the impact being thrown back several feet. His eyes then glowed a reflective glimmering appearing across his frame. A flurry of force bolts being rocketed at the Saiyan from every direction. Gohan's body flipped to a vertical base. His head weaved leading the rest of his body. Volleys of force missed their mark amid Gohan's ballet of dodges, the simplest flicker of his frame leading to motion that missed contact.

* * *

"That's Gohan's full power?" Goten was awestruck, his brother's motions being impossible to keep up with until they played in the air.

Rote nodded having felt the ki before." It sure is, but he's still outmatched in power. He might be able to dodge every attack, but if he can't put down Mechikabura he'll run out of power eventually," Rote muttered shaking his head.

Trunks looked to the elder half-Saiyan." Then, is he buying time?" the son of Vegeta asked curiously.

"For what?" Rote looked to his friend in confusion.

"I don't know," Trunks shrugged watching as Gohan moved around yet another strike.

* * *

'Twitch!' the sky exploded with twisting explosions of ki. Thrashing embers of silver energy blitzed around in a rippling inferno. Impacts filled the gaps where the fire disappeared the two afterimages that were staring one another down glaring directly at each other. Though the impacts in the air proved that the fight was carrying on with Son Gohan giving his all to slay the mighty Lord of Demons.

Helix shaped waved ripped out as they took straight upward through the sky, intertwining black with smoky gray ki. Gohan's right hand flashed through the air like a lightning bolt. Missing its mark narrowly as Mechikabura watched. A return blow from the Demon Lord was swept around casually. The half-Saiyan was satisfied however with merely dodging his right leg crossing over for a kick that was knocked aside.

Mechikabura brought his right arm around for an elbow attack that missed as the Saiyan dodge instinctively. Gohan's leg flashed under this raised arm and made contact with Mechikabura's hasty palm, which diffused the pressure. From there a left palm strike attempted to meet the blue skinned Demon, missing as malevolent ki overtook Gohan's hand. The Saiyan noted it and threw his right hand out to cause a parting.

That parting though was merely an illusion. streams of impacts flitted between their frames as Gohan faded away. Punches and kicks thrown far faster than anyone that was conscious could comprehend. Gohan's features were narrowed upon his foe, who continued to bear a smug grin upon his face. the final clash of their invisible flurry exploded out with the half-Saiyan's frame whizzing past Mechikabura. A thunderous silver star exploded over Mechikabura's body, igniting the air. The aftereffect of a gigantic punch from the heroic warrior.

Gohan then darted back, a silver zigzag carving through the air into and beyond Mechikabura. along the way afterimages played out of Gohan's right hand meeting a raised palm. Then, his knee knocking said arm away. The counter punch from the Demon that was narrowly avoided while Gohan's other leg drove for a pump strike. Mechikabura avoided that forcing his elbow into Gohan's defense. The half-Saiyan blurred backward before appearing behind his foe and delivering an ax fist that hurled Mechikabura away, thus ending the stream of aerial light.

Son Goku's firstborn entered stance while eyeing his foe. Mechikabura snickered rubbing the spot on his neck where the attack landed smiling." So, that's the true power you were trying so desperately to hide. How interesting, that it is an improved Ultra Instinct and it appears to have the same weakness considering you had to block several of my attacks. What are you planning Saiyan? Obviously, you are not going to be able to win this fight with that mediocre strength," Mechikabura huffed to the warrior, who kept stance.

Then, there was a blast of air. Thousands of impacts played across the sky in elaborate patterns. Thunder and lightning spilled from the heights of the Demon Realm buffeting the collapsing ground with uninhibited might. Blazing streams of fire twisted free from black clouds as material ignited in the air. Rock rose thousands of feet in the air before showering into a debris field. Each pebble shattering as silver and black light shot through the small cracks between them.

Absurd flashes followed through the sky. Grotesque eruptions of power shredding free from the core of the Demon Realm while unrelenting silver light shredded tangent. Whipping slashes from the errant impacts cut hundred mile trenches into the scored landscape causing the three conscious warriors to fly free from their position. Hopelessly they tried to follow only getting the faintest beats of an afterimage of a blow that occurred dozens of moves before the current action.

There was silence at the end of that chain. A silence that showed Son Gohan attempting to assail his Demonic foe. Right handed punch knocked straight upward by the Demon. Left high kick avoided easily with a sidestep. Right leg whipping around to follow through caught and twisted away. Forward left chop batted aside by an open palm. A right elbow crashing against thin air. Mechikabura's visage grinned as the Saiyan's right hand passed through his body which walked through Gohan's frame.

In that moment the silence broke, violently. The sky exploding from the point of impact with a concentric ring of crimson energy. a blazing right hand meeting the silver covered frame of the Unlocked Saiyan God. The ground below disintegrated for several hundred feet leaving an abyss with seemingly no bottom. A blast of wind dug into it first. Then, Gohan's body flickered along the same path toward the ground. A burning blast of red emerging the moment he passed below the lip.

Mechikabura chuckled spreading his arms out to leer at the remaining forces." That was your salvation? Your final hope? Pathetic, I explained in great detail that there was none among you with the ability to defeat me. Now experience the truth of those words, the despair of your helplessness!" Mechikabura laughed while Goten, Trunks and Rote nodded.

"Hey, you two, it hasn't been an hour, obviously, but a Blue Kaioken, well it would beat this guy," Trunks said lowly his hands clutching at the sword tightly. Golden ki exploding around his frame powerfully.

Goten shook his head." No way, its too risky. You'd be going in there to die for nothing, there's no way we could pull off the fusion right now. It took a lot to give you two the opening," Goku's son growled keeping eyes focused on Mechikabura.

Rote balled his fists." What other choice do we have though? He just punched Gohan into paste. Risky or not, we have to do something or everyone we know is going to die," Raditz's son argued.

"Rote, it isn't going to happen," Goten said looking to Mechikabura, who tilted his head while looking at them.

"It has to," Trunks' hands kept firmly on the sword. Its edge gleamed a shining golden hue that blazed around it.

"Call it quits, you have lost. Death is the only reprieve for any of you. The only thing you can look forward too," Mechikabura kept his open armed position of nonchalance at the nonthreatening trio.

Then, his eyes turned from the trio." Wha-" he paused a blazing fist smashing against his hastily raised guard. Silver ki shredded over his body and across the giant crater he had formed. His torn trousers waved about wildly while his eyes dart back to the Saiyan.

"You, you're still standing," Mechikabura huffed aggravated." Unfortunately, that is far from enough to-" he began to say to Gohan before dropping down in elevation to a knee that floated above the pit.

"What's the matter? Did you see something interesting along the ground?" Gohan asked spinning around a kick.

It caught Mechikabura in the forehead. is body shivered in its position before the horizon became alight in argent ki. That was where Mechikabura ended up, his afterimage exploding with a silvery flame.

Gohan looked back at them sternly, fierce silver eyes gleaming brilliantly against the darkness." You three need to get out of here. We can handle things from here," he explained to them sternly.

"We?" Goten asked with confusion.

"Now's not the time for questions, Goten! Get out of here!" a red star rose over the horizon." Get going!" his aura exploded out forming a silver wall as Mechikabura came shooting forward.

The three half-lings heeded the advice of the half-Saiyan rocketing across the sky back toward the portal." Letting them run for a moment? You became aware of what I said, Son Gohan when I regained this power. You can dread it, run from it, but Destiny arrives all the same. I am that Destiny of your end!" Mechikabura howled as a purple sphere of energy exploded against his face.

His body shot away with the movement, particles of it shredding away.

A battered palm haired frame hung there in the air, blood running from his mouth. Tears brimmed in his eyes as the numerous wounds in his body steamed from being seared shut." Shut your mouth about Destiny! We're Saiyans, we shatter destiny on a daily basis!" Turles lurched forward, his left hand shaking from firing the Destructive energy at Mechikabura.

"That hurt a little. You truly are the successor to a Destroyer," Mechikabura brushed his cheek, the damage being minuscule at best.

Turles straightened up, his body being outlined in a decadent purple-pink." You're damn right I am!" his hands baled together forcing the outline out in a familiar to Son Gohan aura. Its decadent glow filling the darkness like a beacon of strength and hope. His black hair rose upward into a Super Saiyan flame that took on a pinkish hue like that of his ki. His black eyes dulled to a solid shade of gray as particles of purple energy streamed through the aura." I am Lord Turles, the Render. And this, is Super Saiyan Rose," his voice gained an authoritative tone pulsing the air.

"Humph, I'd never think of fighting alongside someone with an aura like that," Gohan muttered grinning. Goku Black's image in his mind being replaced by his uncle.

"I am aware, do not think anything of it. I'm not Black, and I'm still one of the good guys," Turles grinned as Mechikabura chuckled.

"How touching, family bonding. It matters not, Destroyer ki or none, you are still far too weak to best me!" he surged forward balling his fist and swinging it out.

Gohan's frame cut into the way, instinct playing out. His left hand pushed the punch narrowly aside while a right back fist rose and met Mechikabura in the nose. It barely flinched the Demon Lord, but it created an opening.

"Power is not everything, it took your entire bag of tricks to run through this gauntlet, once didn't it. Turles shot in striking Mechikabura across the cheek. This punch hitting far heavier than anything Turles threw in Super Saiyan Four. The air crushed around the blow and Mechikabura's flesh began to break away with particles of purple light.

Mechikabura went for an elbow strike, but a Son Gohan kick to the face kept it from hitting. He stopped quickly while looking at the Saiyan duo, uncle and nephew." Believe what you want about your initial efforts," black energy twisted from Mechikabura's core. The air twisting about in a quickly growing mass of black tendrils of ki. His frame being obscured several times among them.

A vortex-like force dragging the pair forth." I am of many talents. More than either of you will be capable of knowing!" the pair were drawn in toward his core, the ki whipping around his body sharpening.

* * *

' _Uub you are free to ask, I managed to connect with the other Gods. Mechikabura's effect on the Multiverse opened whatever blocks had been put in place,_ ' Whis mentioned calmly from within Turles' palace, staring at the numerous rifts and dark vortexes visible from the skylight.

The mohawked human smiled from ear to ear." Awesome," Uub nodded his head. The spinning blue light above his head shedding its light down upon him.

"Hello everyone, I am a warrior named Uub from the Seventh Universe and a planet called Earth. And I am fighting against a great evil, one that many of you may have experienced over the course of the past few days," he began watching the spot where Mechikabura was. The flashing pink and silver aura's coming together to fend off the black striking down at them.

"Unfortunately, no matter what we are doing, it isn't working. We just aren't strong enough to beat him on our own," he continued to speak out with his words branching through the numerous voids and tears caused by the Demon Lord. His eyes focused, Gohan and Turles being knocked aside." I am not asking for much from any of you. Just raising a single hand to the sky will help, share some of your energy with me. Just a little bit will go a long way! So please help us beat this guy!" Uub shouted powerfully rallying what bravado he could as the World Martial Arts Champion.

* * *

Gohan and Turles were flung back their best effort to fend off the cyclone of black proving in effective." Damn it, we can't any closer than this," Turles cursed his battered body heaving from the struggle.

Son Gohan kept a stern face silver aura blazing about." I can get close, but I'll need your help," the Saiyan hybrid explained, his eyes tracking the motion of the whirring blades." It isn't going to be painless for either of us," he expounded further.

Turles laughed." When is it not painful? I've got you," the Super Saiyan Rose mused before darting forward, fading left and right.

Mechikabura grinned thrusting the lashing blades of ki out toward him. Turles took them head on, his frame weaving around trikes whilst other carved into his body. The force pulling him unwillingly toward Mechikabura's center. His pink hair twisted and turn wildly as blood began to appear from fresh wounds along his entire frame. Mechikabura grinning while he did so.

"Yes! That is right, abandon all hope! There is no victory to be had here!" the Demon Lord laughed with a spark of insanity, Turles being drawn closer and closer to him.

From the other side Gohan's frame appeared. The spinning winds cut and blurred around his body at an advanced rate, wounds appearing on his frame while he dodged and moved through them. Mechikabura's bravado focusing squarely on Turles leaving the half-Saiyan under the radar.

Turles grimaced while being pulled closer. His body showing further signs of being cut atop his already accumulated wounds. Shakily, his left hand elevated to point toward Mechikabura's face." What at the end you continue to struggle? There is no hope for victory, nothing you can do will spare you from dying!" the Demon hissed viciously, blood spreading along Turles' body.

"HAKAI!" Turles smiled highlighting Mechikabura's body in a destructive halo. Mechikabura's eyes shuddered with the glow as parts of his attire raised up into vanishing balls of purple light." You were so focused on pulling everything close that you left yourself trapped in the midst of your own attack! Checkmate," the brother of Raditz and Goku laughed

"Bastard!" Mechikabura shouted dispelling the whirlwind. His right hand smashing directly into Turles' face. blood ripped free from the Saiyan's mouth. His body smashed against the ransacked ground instantly flattening it without impurity from the impact. Purple light faded from its halo around Mechikabura after that, but a pain surged through his wounded side, a blue boot appearing beneath his arm.

Gohan came twisting around and delivered another kick that collided with the back of Mechikabura's head. The Demon Lord stumbled forth in pain while Gohan rocketed backward from the collision. In the back of his head, Mechikabura heard the sound of ki gathering in the center of his back. This drew his attention, but he refused to turn around.

"Go ahead and use your Kamehameha. It will not help you," the Dark Lord chortled to himself, the blue sheen reflecting off the air in front of him. His white hair blowing in the wind.

Gohan's hands pushed forth anyway his voice raising." KAMEHAMEHAA!" he roared engulfing Mechikabura in the light. It pierced down beyond his body and into the cratered ground. A tremor split the earth upon the collision throwing rocks and debris away in a ground chattering pillar of blue energy that burst forth every few meters. Thunder rolled off the skies and lightning rushed from above.

This dart of blue energy exploded across the landscape for several miles, mutilating the already torn world. Mechikabura's body flickering away mere instants after contact as if turned to nothing but ash in the collision. Waves of blue recoiled back upon the detonation of the blast shielding Gohan from the winds that followed throwing tons of dirt and dust back upon Demon Realm.

From there the son of Son Goku pulled his arms back again, the sphere in his hand doubling in size. his silver eyes grew wide while his voice boomed across the sky." HAAAAAAA!" the beam doubled in size its swath of destructive power shredding anything done to the Demon Realm to this point. Thousands of feet of land and sky highlighted in the azure die and the Saiyan's blazing silver seemed to light the rest.

Gohan's hands dropped after the mountain of ki before his faded over the horizon, no tension hanging in his body. His silver eyes were focused on that horizon where the blue light stretched out infinitely.

'Twinch!' stars of blue light reflected in front of the horizon, dozens of blasts being thrown back at double the speed of their firing.

His frame whipped through them; silver fire being drowned by the blue light. Dozens of exploding spheres lit the air behind him while the winds drafted against his back, a lone black light approaching rapidly from the horizon with a fierceness that could be felt no matter the distance between them

"Full Counter," Mechikabura chuckled while looking at Gohan, explaining the redirection." I told you, such a fruitless attack would not help," he grinned as black smoke rolled from his body and into the air.

Gohan's fists balled, his aura swirling around spherically." I was aware, but maybe you were not," Gohan mentioned as the burning sky behind him suddenly parted with the arrival of three silver pillars." You cannot defeat what I am, what I stand for. If I fall there will be more that come in my place, and more after them, and more after them. You are the one the isn't aware Mechikabura, the one that is in over his head," the half-Saiyan powerfully rebutted as those pillars appeared to instantly move beside him.

"Gah?! How are you three still alive!" Mechikabura hissed looking at Son Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz, all of whom wreathed in the same silvery aura of Ultra Instinct. Son Goku and Vegeta having their normal hair merely frosted whilst Raditz's was a shimmering silver gray.

"You weren't strong enough kill Mechikabura. You were arrogant to assume that our own power could kill us," Vegeta remarked harshly." And they said my ego was large."

Mechikabura backed away grinding his teeth." Ridiculous."

"You've caused enough trouble. I won't let you do that, anymore!" Son Goku shouted his right arm swatting down releasing a flaming wall of ki.

Raditz leered to him, his skin as blemished as the others yet filled with determination." We're here to make sure that no one else has to feel the pain that you caused. It's over Mechikabura," Raditz huffed.

A pink star arose from the desolate ground, looking at the Demon intently." Prepare yourself, Demon. We Saiyans have no limits," Turles spat blood from his mouth, Divine aura expanding outward.

 ** _(Cue Ultimate Battle)_**

* * *

Goten, Rote and Trunks dropped out of the portal onto the ground. Their eyes quickly scrambling up to find Cabba, Caulifla and Kale with their hands raised to the air.

"What are you guys doing?" Trunks asked standing up dusting himself off.

"Doesn't matter. If you aren't fightin in there anymore raise your hands to the air," Caulifla spat angrily her eyes looking aside.

"Why?" Rote asked.

"Just do it!" Caulifla shouted.

"Huh, wait is this?" Goten stuttered looking to Cabba.

"A Spirit Bomb, that's what Uub called it," came the answer to the Saiyan.

"So, that's what Gohan meant," Goten grinned throwing both of his hands to the air." Makes sense to me, you two give Uub your energy! He's gonna need it!"

"Uub?" Rote tilted his head to the side.

"Just do it!" Trunks shook his head, hand raising.

* * *

 ** _Planet Imecka..._**

Ledgic stood atop one of the grand skyscrapers, dozens of blue bubbles shooting from the planet's surface toward an unknown source." Good, everyone listened to the Kaioshin, and that Uub fellow. He's an Earthling all right, here, take my power too!" his hands rose to the sky casting further energy into the air.

* * *

 **Planet Metamor...**

'You heard me; everyone hands up!' Cheelai's voice came over the radio.' Something big is happening and we need your help! I want to see all of your hands high in the air!' she shouted thousands of blue spheres erupting in unison at her scolding.

* * *

Uub's arms boomed with the force, his black eyes scanning the distance." Great, that feels like everyone from Universe Seven, but that's still not enough. Please! Please I need your ki!" Uub roared begging, his pink aura exploding brilliantly to garner attention.

* * *

Mechikabura turned his attention from the quintet of Super Warriors to the distance." Gah! That's your plan that absurd ki, how could I have been so thoughtless! I'll kill you all later!" he flashed away or attempted to.

Half-way through his flight path Son Gohan's right leg crashed down upon his back. this motion flung the Demon down upon the appearing Son Goku and Vegeta, both of whom delivering a rising punch to his core. Thunder rung out as the blow hurled the Dark Lord skyward like a rocket. As it did so Turles and Raditz were there swinging their arms counterclockwise into his head with double ax smashes.

Mechikabura stumbled backward from the blows, shaking his head in stun." Heh, even with five of you there is no chance of defeating me. My power, it is too high!" his arms flung out to the side. Darkness welled there spinning into compact glassy spheres of energy. Rippling thunder emitted from each one sending a sinister eerie impulse out across the Saiyan contingent. Their bodies began to shiver from the evil aura.

"Calamity Seeking Orbs!" each sphere ripped forward like a bullet, locked onto one of the five warriors at any time.

Their aura kicked off in unison and they scrambled away. Their guttural instincts forcing their bodies to move. Hastily they shot through the sky spinning hurriedly through the darkness. The spheres grew more and more with the passing second the warriors' speeds becoming less an edge by the second. Mechikabura grinned directing his blasts at the targets with utmost demonic glee.

Goku looked back on his sphere and then over at Gohan, who had nodded to him. Index and middle finger met his brow and the sphere collided with that point in space. A black hole opened there distorting the space around it before erupting in a brilliant flash of light that evaporated all matter for thousands of miles around. Lightning sucked into the event horizon only to be spewed out at an even greater power, thrashing what debris spewed forth from the desolate landscape.

Gohan's frame met the sphere and it exploded in much the same way. Overwhelming might sucking away at the Demon Realm and cascading out a spew of negative energy that laid waste to all around it. The heroic warrior's visage fading away into the center of the attack while Mechikabura let out a hellish laugh of victory at the stupidity of his foes.

Turles twisted after feeling the explosions, right hand raised." Hakai!" his attack destroyed the sphere entirely. Purple particles filling the space it would have had upon exploding while his attention looked back to Mechikabura." It will take a lot more than some trick like that to defeat the likes of me!" spiraling lightning of pink traced around his accelerating frame.

Raditz opened his palm and stopped the blast in its tracks, a silver-gray field surrounding it from the Saiyan's own power." Geh, cancelling a ki attack should not be this difficult!" his muscles ached but progressively the blast began to disappear. Fading away after several tense moments of approaching the warrior." There, you're mine once more Mechikabura!" he dashed back in blitzing through the air hurriedly.

Vegeta's hands met at the heels, a golden star appearing the moment of impact." Let's see who's stronger! FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta roared sending the arrow against the incoming energy sphere. It smashed against it and immediately began to falter back the sheer might of Mechikabura's ki becoming obvious. Vegeta's silver wreathed frame was pushed backward by the winds and force, but he kept a stern look on his face." HAAA!" the beam doubled in size, a piercing sound following as it shredded through the attack.

Mechikabura looked to the incoming attacks from all fronts and scoffed. His right hand opened deflecting the Final Flash high into the air, unfortunately that met Raditz and Turles could crush blows against his side. His eyes bulged as Turles' knee met the wound that resided there, a crushing pain to his ribs ringing up through his ears. The brothers pivoted after that hammering matching lariats into the back of his head shooting him down toward the ground.

Once there his red eyes came upon a sight, two silver stars resting there with their hands sitting side by side, a single sphere of blue energy resting there." Hey, Gohan, I don't think I have to tell you this-" Goku smiled to his son, their Self-Movement based auras merging into a raging pillar of fire.

"No, not at all dad. I'm not afraid like I was against Cell, but can you let loose with all of your power?" Gohan questioned his father.

"Heh, don't think I'm that over the hill son!" the sphere doubled in size, crackling discharge shooting from it as they looked on.

"All right! KA-" they said in unison." ME-" they continued with the Demon slowly regaining his balance. Vision blurry his could not make out the pairs faces but he knew the words they were shouting." HA-" in honor of Son Goku's master they continued twisting the air around them into a fervor of dazzling azure particles. Streams and chains of light bonding and breaking around the core sphere in their combined grasp." ME-" continuing to burn the darkness off they readied the final push for their finishing blow.

"No, you don't!" Mechikabura howled eyes crazed, a huge sphere of dark energy shooting from the air behind him.

"Yes! We! Do! HAAAA!" Gohan and Goku belted in unison. The Multiverse's Stronger Father-Son Kamehameha being sent shooting through the air. a ring of white light shredding out from the source before the warriors while dimension ripples continued along its path. The sphere cast to meet it was pierced through cleanly by the attack. It evaporated away in a blue hue while Mechikabura came face to face with the blast.

'BWOOM!' his voice was shielded by the contact but surely and expletive was stated. His frame was unable to resist the force and he was sent shooting back up from whence it came amid the devastating strength of the warriors that dared oppose. The heroes that carried on the legacy of the Saiyan race.

* * *

 ** _Universe One..._**

Bellis dropped from the air covered in a series of wounds. Her breaths heavily escaping after the effort it took to finally best the Demon Goddess Towa." Longan, thanks for the catch," she blushed looking up at her Universe's Strongest.

He smiled his injuries seemingly nothing in comparison to her own." Don't mention, now about that voice from the sky. I think we should listen to him. After all, he's from that Universe Seven you love talking about," the warrior laughed throwing his free left arm up into the air, a flurry of blue lights from the survivors of the planet following his gesture.

Bellis blushed her brows furrowing." I don't love talking about them, stupid!" she shouted raising her left hand weakly, her burst of anger the sole burst she could use.' _Though, I do admit, there is something admirable about their God of Destruction now,_ ' she mentally noted looking aside an image of Turles fading from her mind.

"Say what you want Princess, it doesn't matter to me," Longan smiled falling back." Keki would act the same way," he smiled referring to the love of his life. A grin appearing as the blue light disappeared through the sky.

* * *

Mechikabura broke through the light seething, his teeth grinding together as he looked at the five warriors." Did you think that I could be bested so easily?! You are nothing but worms beneath my feet! Worms! I am the true God, the Omnipotent of this World! I will erase you! Like I have some many that have tried to stand in my way!" crazed and wounded Mechikabura howled, a barrage of red lances shredding down from every direction.

The Saiyans found their way through the onslaught, approaching through nimble dodging and careful Destruction. Their power was not to be trifled with even by one on the level of the All Mighty Demon Lord. Mechikabura grimaced at their approach forging another wave of attacks, then another, and another. Yet they were all avoided the same, wounds appeared on the warriors as explosions rippled behind them. They were not quitting.

"I won't let you, destroy me world!" Goku roared shredding forth faster than the others, breaking through the barrage.

 ** _(Cue Hero-Song of Hope by Flow)_**

Goku's right hand smashed into Mechikabura's face. It flattened the Dark Lord shooting him backward with a booming swirl in the air. The Ultra Instinct wielding Saiyan then phased in close his right leg swinging out in a corkscrew to bash against the back of his foe's head. Thunder rumbled and Mechikabura was knocked away. The Saiyan righted and gaze chase with a focused glare, blitzing too and for to avoid potential counter.

A right elbow uppercut drilled into Mechikabura's chin. his head tipped back and Goku advanced with a second strike coming down upon his collarbone. He dropped low from the attack and a knee drilled between his eyes, knocking him back. The Demon Lord stumbled where a right cross dropped him in the cheek. A left followed batting his head away with his body.

The youngest of Bardock's sons flurried a chain of offense after that. a barrage of punches to the body and chest that hurled the Demon Lord away. Then, a swinging right kick to the lower back that arched him forward. a rising knee uppercut met his chin again throwing him away. Wheeling to the left then striking form the right he bashed into Mechikabura's side. A swinging chop to the neck following to carve the Demon Lord down.

"-MEHAMEME-" Mechikabura managed to hear after being booted in the forehead, his frame flickering away." HAAA!" once more he was met with a blue light from the Ultra Instinct wielder. His frame being jettisoned through the sky unwillingly yet again.

* * *

 ** _Universe Two..._**

An auburn haired man leaned against an ax far too large for his current statue. Blood ran from beneath his mustachioed face and among dozens of other wounds along his body, a prideful smile left upon his face." If it is for those that I care for, even my Pride will grow. So, take all that I have left so that my allies can live on for so much longer," he murmured poetically while falling face first into the hilt of the ax, the cleaved remains of Mira being burned away by the heat.

* * *

"Sanka, Su, raise your hands to the air and share our love with him!" Brianne de Chateau remarked from her resting bed, her bandaged features showing a new beauty and new appreciation of love.

"Right!" her friends smiled assuming a cut pose with their free arms. Their other hand being pointed to the air.

Three spheres of genki met an uncountable amount all pulling toward Universe Seven and its Uub.

* * *

The Demon Lord shook off the brunt of the attack, blood running from his mouth while further burns scored across his skin." Worthless!" he snapped his finger pulling Goku into the space before him." Your hope is worthless! I am inevitable!" he drew his arm back and the silver eyed Saiyan watched on.

(Cue Gohan's Anger)

"And I am Vegeta! The Prince of All Saiyans!" a white boot smashed into his cheek. It hurled the Demon Lord away with a lightning fast crashing sound. His body did not stop swirling as a barrage of silver strikes beat into it.

A barrage of yellow energy blasts hurled him into the air, the fury of the Saiyan Elite being shown in full regalia." You laid a hand on my Bulma," the blasts began to turn blue, each exploding with the force of a Big Bang Attack." I don't care who or what you are! Nobody lays a finger on my BULMAAA!" his right hand shone with a single sphere of green-blue energy.

"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!" it shredded upward swallowing the Demon Lord and carving a vertical path straight into the air.

Vegeta flashed to the side, his hands meeting at the heels." GALICK GUN!" he roared intercepting his own blast with another shooting Mechikabura toward the horizon with his fury.

* * *

 ** _Universe Three..._**

"You said you know that voice Narirama?" Katopesla asked looking to the repaired machine.

"Nari, nari," it nodded.

"You trust it too, don't you?" came the next question from the armored alien.

"Nari," another nod from the juggernaut-like machine.

"Then, how about it every one! Hands into the air! Let's save the Multiverse!" Katopesla's attires shifted from red, to yellow, to blue, to purple. A series of blue spheres erupting from each transformation to combine with the others that were accelerating straight into the air.

* * *

A grand black turtle-like being smiled walking through the wasteland his planet had become, his right hand raising." Master Kyrios, I believe it is only right to give him some energy."

The Kaioshin-like attendant beside the Universe Three Hakaishin smiled." Indeed," his index finger rose then his entire right hand.

* * *

 ** _Universe Four..._**

"Tch, would you look at that, it's that guy from the Tournament talking," Nira laughed remembering watching Uub's fight. His body was wreathed in bandages and patches for the injuries he acquired." Lucky bastard gets to save the Multiverse," he continued to laugh." And everyone that we love," his right and left hands rose despite the pain it brought.

Shiro wobbled in flanked by the pink haired vampire, a smile on his face." Sure does, let's give him our energy too Romari, we don't want any more trouble down in the Demon Realm now do we?" the Galactic Patrolman laughed throwing both hands into the air." Take as much as you need! Save everyone!"

"Right, thank you for fighting!" Romari said her hands extending toward the cosmos as well.

Three beads of light left the compound, but they quickly found themselves in a sea of many. All heading toward Universe Seven.

* * *

Uras stood over the toppled Jerez and Putine, his hands raised to the sky." It's over, your entire ordeal on the Multiverse is over," his words hit heavily as his ki too merged with the stream of blue shooting off.

* * *

Once more the Demon Lord smashed through the attacks of his foe, leering angrily at Vegeta." You may be the Saiyan Prince, but when I am finished there will be no Saiyans! No humans! Just slaves to the Demon Realm! There will be no victory! Only my victory!" he shouted angrily at the Saiyan Prince.

A pink wreathed hand bashed into his cheek, throwing him back several feet." How many times do we have to teach you this lesson old man? Saiyans have no limits! And we would rather be dead men in our graves than some puppets or your slaves!" he blitzed forth with a fervor locked into his eyes.

Mechikabura's face was smashed in by a right hand. He stumbled and a left lifted him up by the chin. An overhead right followed through into his core doubling him over and sending him shooting away. Turles wrapped around from behind with a kick to the head that shot him forth. There Turles flashed again with an ax fist that batted him straight down.

Purple-gray flickered into view before striking Mechikabura across the bridge of the nose, Turles' fierce kick shredding the air with pink fire. his other foot followed stomping down against Mechikabura's forehead to shoot him back. A flurry of pink ki balls descending in a net-like fashion toward the Demon Lord.

They struck rapidly and abundantly. Mechikabura's body pelting down from the onslaught wrought by his foe's aggressive power. The explosions continue as Turles flashed through them; hand placed firmly against Mechikabura's chest.

"Ha-" he started to say before a fist smashed into his face. The pink haired Saiyan rocketed back from the impact sporting another bleeding wound to add to the half dozen or so on that side of his face." You fear the power that you cannot possess! You are going to lose Mechikabura! There is no avoiding that!" Turles barked darting back in.

His right hand batted Mechikabura's punch aside, a focused left hand to the cheek striking the Demon away." Villains like you don't get a victory! They get the end! they get oblivion!" a huge ball of red-orange light filled Turles' right hand. It was hurled down atop Mechikabura shooting him away with a destructive sweep of flaming ki.

* * *

 ** _Universe Five..._**

Yato's closed, blinded eyes looked upward at the familiar voice." That's them alright. Universe Seven being the light when the Multiverse was in dire need of it. Even with all of their power they are never afraid to ask for help," his sole arm rose to transcend some energy toward the neighbor to his native Eighth Universe.

Thalia smiled, her hands resting in front of her mouth with a warm smile." All of this is too much, I can't," a red blush found its way across her face. A glee welling deep in her pounding heart.

"Let's deal with that later, okay Pink? We have to do our part, everyone else already has," Jiga's blushing face was hidden as she turned away. Her right hand raising to the air in the process.

"Get a room, will you?" Yato snickered lowering his head.

"We're in my house," Jiga returned the favor to her counterpart Hakaishin.

Thalia laughed as her hands were pointed to the sky.

Junsei adding his hand to the mixture.

The blue balls of energy surging onward to Universe Seven.

* * *

 ** _Universe Six..._**

Champa stood on Planet Sadala, the Saiyans that surrounded him looking to the air with their eyes bulging in shock." It has nothing to do with my job being here, I mean. Cabba would kill me if I did. I just need everyone to point their hands to the sky, okay? It's a favor to my brother," the Hakaishin stomped his foot comically against the ground.

"Now, now, Lord Champa," Vados chided extending her hand up alongside her protege.

Princess Sayama smiled looking to the heavens." I know, you're fighting alongside him Cabba. So, I'll give you all the energy I can," she spoke thrusting her hands up and sending her energy with it.

"Big sis," Princess Kay said in a murmur before doing the same.

"Don't go dying glasses, we have a rematch to have," Topin, the youngest of the Royal Saiyans, muttered reaching to the sky with his hands.' _And I can't have my big sis's Cabba getting hurt._ '

King Moyash and the Saiyan Queen placed their hands into the air." Saiyans need to support other Saiyans," they said together watching as the blue spheres faded off into the sky.

"Caulifla, you gave it your best, didn't you?" Renso smiled his hand pointing to the sky as well.

On planet Meltan, Magetta rallied his fellow Metalmen. Their Genki being pushed onward to the Seventh Universe. Botamo doing something similar on his own home world.

And somewhere deep in the Sixth Universe, a beard man bearing a long white mustache and beard nodded his head. His crimson eyes smiled upon something while his purple skin glinted off the disciplined blue flowing from behind." And this is for you my star pupil, Hit. Your efforts to improve have put you far beyond even your old Master."

* * *

Mechikabura howled angrily while continuing upward lashing out with tendrils of black ki. Raditz cut in the way of his younger brother darting in between them with a scowl printed onto his face." Give it up! You've already lost!" Raditz's knee hammered down between his eyes tossing him back.

A thunderous right hand followed bursting the air with a pillar of silver energy." You are not going to weasel your way out of this one!" Raditz's heel bashed Mechikabura's cheek down.

His right fist wrapped around the Demon Lord's cheek throwing his head aside, angering him further." You may be stronger than me!" Raditz's left hand drove deep into Mechikabura's core. His doubled over expression spilled free a stream of saliva." You have more skill! More experience!" two more punches that threw the Demon back in awe." But you are missing something I have in spades! And that is allies and a heart to keep fighting no matter the circumstances! You can thank Kakarot for that!" a Divine Nova Burst flung free like an arrow from a bow exploding against Mechikabura to hurl him away.

* * *

 ** _Universe Nine..._**

Basil wandered through the Demon heaped landscape, tired breaths escaping from his maw." Brother, I advise taking a rest. We have been wandering for so long, it would be foolish for you to keep going," Bergamo muttered, his battered appearance having yet to change.

"No, Lady Drows, is still fighting. I have to help her," he wheezed stepping forth as combat continued far into the horizon.

"No, you don't. I have done so reprehensible things, brother, but I believe in our God of Destruction. And right now, our power needs to go to the Seventh Universe. They are the ones that are going to beat the Demons that did this to me," Bergamo huffed as Basil stumbled to a knee.

Tears rolled off Basil's face, dropping to the ground as the combat ceased. A series of red lights slashing through a central target followed by an explosion of wind and force." It was so hard without your big brother, I almost forgot what it was like to hear you," Basil continued to cry looking down at the ground.

"And yet you survived. Perhaps you are the strongest member of the Trio de Dangers," Bergamo's voice was tired but his right arm rose to the air casting forth a blue sphere to match the others rushing from the Universe.

Basil reached up and rubbed his eyes of the tears." Nonsense, that is always going to be you," he replied raising his own hand.

"Those two seem to have found inner peace," Onwa said from beside her panting God of Destruction.

Drows looked up and smiled." Indeed, now let's join in the effort. It is well deserved for them."

"I concur," the attendant smiled extending a hand to the heavens.

* * *

 ** _Universe Ten..._**

Rumush stood up, his broken tusk flaking and cracking. The planet having been freed of the Demons that had cascaded upon it in its darkest moments. Smiling, he reached his hands into the air." Take it! And destroy whatever you are facing! Brave warrior of Universe Seven!" he shouted releasing a genki sphere that merged with the river flowing toward the Seventh Universe.

"Erhem, I believe that is a bit much from the New God of Destruction," Gowasu remarked looking to his bloodied counterpart.' Zamasu, and then Corvus, students are not my strong suit, so perhaps with Cus' help we can indeed make you a proper Hakaishin,' the golden skinned deity raised his hand into the air.

"Haha! Say that now, Gowasu," he laughed falling onto his rear end.

"Lord Rumush," Cus darted over resting a hand upon his shoulder.

"I am fine," he laughed in prideful combat.

* * *

 ** _Universe Eleven..._**

Toppo stood on Planet Netfiss, the rubble filled landscape showing the destruction wrought by the now bested Demon. Before him, saluting, were the Pride Troopers all of whom having survived the conflict." As my final act as the head Pride Trooper. I ask you all to raise your hands to sky and share what energy you can," the mustached warrior mentioned to the trainees.

"Yes Toppo, sir!" they shouted extending their arms up with discipline. The build was different now on the orange skinned alien, but indeed he was still an Ally of Justice far beyond his years.

Saik stood and raised his hand as well.' _You had the right choice in choosing Toppo, Thalia, I hope you are happy in your new life,_ ' the attendant smiled his ki merging with the embodiment of blue energy surging to the Seventh Universe.

* * *

"Unbelievable," Mechikabura muttered downtrodden from the assault laid upon him. Their wherewithal had proven more than enough to outmatch his sheer edge in power, but he could still swipe them from the world. He needed an opening.

Unfortunately, that never came. Gohan's right leg smashed into his core thrusting him back. A spinning right hook to the cheek followed batting his aside. The Unlocked God unloaded against with a rallying punch into Mechikabura's core. Then, a knee strike to send him sprawling away with a burst of force and wind.

Gohan followed through with an elbow strike to the face, then a knee to the core. A spinning kick finished the short three part series blasting the Lord of Darkness away with a bloody spray. His eyes shaking and wavering while he looked up at the warrior." Investing in the technique of a mere Kaioh! There is no chance of victory against me! Forfeit your hope!" he shouted throwing a barrage of energy blasts at Gohan.

The half-Saiyan weaved through them with a laser focus on his foe." Do you honestly believe that? The lies that you are telling yourself are not very humorous," Gohan's foot swung out bashing Mechikabura away.

"I do! I am the All Mighty! You, you are nothing more than a Saiyan that thinks he can beat me!" he shouted angrily as the others rose behind Son Gohan tensely staring him down.

"All Mighty? I doubt it," Beerus voice rose behind him, his bloodied frame being supported by Hit and the others. The Hakaishin also carrying the limp Broly, who had his right hand raised proving he too gave energy.

"Geh, Destroyer!" he tried to lash out only to be forced away by a five way pressure wave from the Saiyans.

Jiren looked up from Beerus' shoulder." Mechikabura, it's over," he commented raising his hand into the air.

"Nonsense!" a ki blast fired free from his hand, Goku and Vegeta flashing in the way to knock it aside.

"Grr," the Demon growled angrily.

* * *

Meliodas dropped to his knees, blood running from his mouth. Dabura's frame falling opposite, limply." Heh, Kuin, your spirit is really heavy. Little Yato is a lot stronger than I give him credit for swinging it around so easily," Meliodas spoke to the blade that he was using as a support." And you, why'd you help me? I thought we severed all ties?" he asked a black haired figure walking away.

"A thank you, that's all. You were never a traitor in my eyes, I was the one that betrayed you," the figure remarked walking away, his right hand raising to send energy to the Spirit Bomb.

"Zel," the Universe Two Destroyer smiled a blue sphere escaping his shaky left hand as well.

* * *

 ** _Trunks' Timeline..._**

"You're saying you know that voice Trunks?" Raditz, aged and wrinkled, questioned the former Time Traveler with a raised brow. His now functional eyes staring to the warrior with curiosity.

"I do, he's a friend from the other timeline. A really strong human, named Uub. If he's asking for energy, they are the ones that are fighting the big one, he'll need all of the ki he can get," the son of Vegeta smiled raising his hand to the air.

Raditz looked to the sky smiling." All righty then, here Uub, take my ki too," the long haired Saiyan said.

"Mine as well," the one armed Future Gohan said entering the Capsule Corps with his heavy winter jacket falling off.

"Mine too, go get 'im boy," Jusango, the reprogrammed Future Android Thirteen, smiled extending his hands up.

A thunderous footstep followed as an auburn-orange mohawked passed through the doorway." And mine, it looks like there are no other options," Sixteen, rebuilt from his future counterpart, smiled with his hand in the air.

Bulma entered next smiling." So many volunteers for dishes, how nice," her right hand being raised as well.

* * *

 ** _Another timeline..._**

The man was fixing a spare tire when Uub's words reached him, his rather tall build rising to the occasion." Sure, why not, take my energy too. Hopefully you can use it to beat this guy," he smiled a ghostly apparition appearing behind him raising a hand as well.

* * *

 ** _Far away..._**

"Tch, of course she's busy," the black haired girl from his phone screen complained, a bang of red striking through her black hair." Just tell her to raise her hand then, along with everyone else in the meeting.

"Trouble?" he asked having already raised his hand.

"Y'know how it is with Miss Revocs," she shook her head raising her hand into the air.

* * *

 ** _Another Time..._**

"Well, well, well, that's a voice I haven't heard in a while. We really need to keep in contact," a half-Saiyan girl smiled standing up from her table. Her lean build and muscular height showing she was of Raditz's descent." Here you go, Uub, hope it helps whatever you're up against."

"Break? You can't just be yelling to yourself like that!" her uncle, Goku's voice came from down stair, several spheres of blue light following it along. To prove they also gave their energy.

* * *

A man with tied back short spiky black hair smiled stopping in the white void he found himself in." What, stopped trying to catch the horizon have you?" the dragon he was traveling with inquired with a raised brow.

"No, but there is a friend I have to help out. Here you go, take it," Raditz lifted a hand, his muscular build highlighting against the background.

* * *

 ** _Still another time..._**

"Vegeta," Son Goku's voice came while he stared down his rival, a fated battlefield beneath their feat. Blue hair waving back and forth as they stared one another down.

"Kakarot," he replied before the voice in the sky reached his ears.

"Mind if we hand off some of our energy. This Uub guy seems to need it more right now," Goku looked to the sky.

"Tch, whatever Kakarot. You'd think after Moro you would be more careful with the energy you gave away."

"Hey, we might get to meet his Uub guy someday, he said he was from Universe Seven."

"And then what? You start training with him?"

"Maybe, when Pan gets a little older, we could have a whole group of kids sparring. Pan, Bulla, Uub, it'll be great."

"Absolutely not Kakarot."

"Aw, c'mon!"

* * *

 ** _Universe Twelve..._**

Margiren stood with his foot upon the scythe his brother held, the downed frame of Shroom resting in front of him." It's over brother, with those words, I'm certain old Mechikabura is going to be defeated."

Shroom looked up, his face covered in fatigue and dirt." Tch, doesn't matter. I'm not buddy buddy with you now."

"You might not feel that way after we get the chance to talk. Raise your hand first though, they need the energy," the strongest of Universe Twelve's forces said honestly looking at the lowered Demon.

"Why do you even care? If they kill Mechikabura they are going to kill your father too, is that really what you want?" Shroom asked looking to his elder sibling somberly. His red eyes ringing with power against the silver of his far superior opponent.

"At one point in time, no I wouldn't have wanted it," Margiren sighed with his hands on his hips." But after what Mechikabura proposed all of those millions of years ago, after what he tried to do now. There is no familial connect left for him. He wanted to destroy and control everything, I would rather not have that happen," he squatted down to be eye level with the downed Shroom.

"You have a smart answer to everything," Shroom spat looking aside, his hand keeping firm on the scythe but failing to budge it.

Margiren looked at him and shook his head." I have had a lot of time to self-reflect on my past, and the decisions I have made. It is more of a wisdom than a smart reply," he said raising his right hand to the air." Now, Shroom, you can learn just like I have. Raise your hand and let our brutal past be left there, your role of Soul Reaper with it," his left hand extended to Shroom.

Shroom nodded, his right hand removing from the scythe to grab it.

Margiren pulled him up to his feet." Fine, but I'm not doing this for you," Shroom's left hand raised from the scythe pointing to the sky.

Blue bubbles of ki escaped from their raised hands merging with the stream of blue-white that raced across the sky more numerous than the stars.

* * *

"Re, raise your hands. Uub is pleading for help from anyone that is able to grant it after all," the King smiled from his throne, orange eyes glowing with a regal pulse.

The attendant smiled lowering his head to the ground." Very well, I doubt you saying anything would factor into this," Re shrugged knowing the ruler all too well. His right hand reached into the air followed by his left, a pulse of genki spreading high into the air and merging with the stream.

"Indeed," the King nodded looking forward with a smile upon his face.

* * *

A short figure walked across fields of unspoiled splendor, his blue tunic flapping in the wind. His white boots tacked against the grass gracefully, never harming the blades while a blue halo sparked behind the hood that he wore. It floated there for a moment bobbing up and down ringing with the words of Uub's request for power. Its determination making the figure smile. His blue skin shimmering with the smile.

"Very well, I too was given a second chance to clean this mess up, but you mortals prove all too capable again," his pinkie finger rose, a silver energy surging from his body. The pinkie released a large amount of genki that streamed into the overflowing river that shot by overhead." That should be more than enough atop what you already have. My son's pupils have been helping you after all," the man mused walking along, the orange marking on the front of his hooded tunic glowing brilliantly beneath his silver eyes.

* * *

 ** _(Cue Lifelight from Super Smash Brothers Ultimate)_**

Uub's raised hands suddenly shook, his eyes expanding in shock." It's here!" he belted out loudly, the ball expanding to a size that dwarfed its wielder. Streams of blue-white genki reached for all directions pooling overhead of the sphere while dropping into it. Uub's body shimmered in the white light as the combat continued to play out with the angry Mechikabura lashing around aggressively.

"Hey! Mechikabura! This is a gift from everyone, from everywhere! They are not to be enslaved or destroyed!" Uub shouted garnering Mechikabura's attention.

"You!" black orbs circled Uub with those words. Each one ripped toward him before stopping several feet away. Uub's body bouncing them away like pebbles meeting the side of a mountain." I'll destroy you and those efforts will be nothing!" a black ball appeared about Mechikabura's head and it went whipping toward Uub, who braced for contact.

Gohan and Goku phased in the way of the attack. Their right and left hands pushed out respectively flinging the sphere to the wayside." I don't think you are in the position to be hurling around those threats," Vegeta said from behind as he locked the Demon Lord in a full-nelson. His white gloved hands interlocking behind the large foe's head.

"You idiot, restrain me all you'd like but if that attack is strong enough to kill me you will die as well!" the Demon Lord tried to speak with the Saiyan Prince, who merely bared down further.

"As if I didn't already know that! It doesn't matter to me, so long as you die!" Vegeta shouted, his heart pounding in his chest.' _It's been years since Majin Buu, by now, my heart has to be pure. Kakarot has always been a good boy, but I have not. It doesn't matter, why am I thinking about that now? If it kills him it doesn't matter?!_ ' Vegeta growled redoubling his efforts.

Mechikabura looked back." You seriously are intending to die! What a fool!"

"Masters, I don't think I can throw this by myself anymore. I don't want to miss, would you two mind helping?" Uub asked his hands reaching high against the energy above his head.

"I'll gladly share the load!" Goku reached up with his hands, taking the energy with difficulty whatsoever. Somehow it felt right to be in the position as if he had done it somewhere before.

"Me too, it would be an honor," Gohan added taking the other side of his pupil. The energy sitting upon his hands peacefully.

Mechikabura thrashed about angrily, his head batting about with fury and anger." I will break free the moment they throw it! And you will die alone!" the Demon howled yanking forward, Vegeta clinging tightly.

Then, two massive arms wrapped around Mechikabura's head. Raditz's Mastered Ultra Instinct aura filling the Demon's field of vision." I do not think so, this plan too way too long to get rolling! You're not getting away with it!"

"Two martyrs! If you fools let me go, I'll give you a piece of the Universe! No, the Multiverse where I claim it!" Mechikabura barked trying to shake them off.

Pink hair flashed in Mechikabura's front, a side waist lock keeping him stationary." Sorry, I'm greedy! Why get a part of the Multiverse when saving it means I can go anywhere in it?!" Turles huffed muscles tensing to keep a firm grasp on the Demon Lord.

' _I have left an indelible mark on my life with the sins that I have committed in the past,_ ' Turles thought bracing himself, his teeth gnashing.

' _But damn it, I've saved the Universe a few times now. That has to amount to something,_ ' Raditz continued the train of thought, his tense muscles keeping firm on Mechikabura.

' _If it doesn't that doesn't matter. I'll live on through you. Trunks, Bra, Bulma,_ ' Vegeta added his epitaph grasping firmly as the trio overhead began to move forth.

' _Rote, Launch,_ ' Raditz added bracing for what was to come.

' _Gohan, your bratty brother, and Rote too,_ ' Turles smiled readying for whatever fate would bring down upon him.

Uub, Gohan, and Goku all moved in tandem throwing the massive Spirit Bomb down." Here you go! A gift from the Multiverse you wanted to destroy! Spirit Bomb!" Uub's voice rose above the whooshing of the Genki Dama as it approached Mechikabura.

"YAAAAHH!" the Demon Lord screamed as it slammed down upon his body, and the Saiyans surrounding him.

* * *

 _The plan of the Z-Warriors is revealed! The Multiversal Spirit Bomb! Effort and lives were put into the attack will it prove enough to defeat the seemingly unstoppable Lord of Demons? Or is it the final act of desperation from a doomed to fail allegiance? Either way, Vegeta, Turles and Raditz put their hearts, souls, and bodies on the line to ensure it hits, will it be enough? Find out next time **. Spirit Bomb Explosion?! Mechikabura!**_

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** I won't lie, hearing you say this isn't the final arc makes me so fucking happy lmao. I really loved this chapter and how the gauntlet is still continuing. Broly rising and pushing himself as far as he could just as Raditz fell was perfect, Jiren appearing at the exact moment necessary for Broly to not get pierced through, again, was really nice, and Hit's desperate struggle to put down Mechi yet again gave me hype. Seeing Rotenks back in action was amazing, though I am a bit surprised it was Rotenks instead of Roten/Gote since that could potentially lead to Divine Kaioken, but it was still amazing. Gohan's return through Melyn, and her being cryptic as fuck like always, was super nice, and Gohan's "You can't beat what I am" was super nice because it wasn't him referring to himself as an individual but rather what he represents. Mechi being absolutely pissed was beautiful and makes so much sense lol, he really underestimated the multiverse. Uub's set up for the Multiversal Spirit Bomb is amazing, I can't wait to see how it gets executed._

 _ **A:** I'm glad you are excited about how I managed this chapter. Having to keep track of so many characters and their statuses and abilities really paid off, all of that action mounting. Hit's part was my favorite as it was something only an assassin's eye would pick up on. A weakness that took time to recognize and one that inevitably looks to be leading to Mechikabura's defeat._

 _Well, I was thinking about Gotte for that exact reason. I really, really want to do a Kaioken Blue, but I think Rotenks' redebut was more important, possibly not. Don't worry this isn't the last time we are going to be having this conversation._

 _Mechikabura believed he could snuff out hope like a mere candle, when Gohan explained to him all along, Hope is a raging inferno something that is no so easy to snuff out._

 ** _R:_** _I hope Gohan can stop Mechikabura because. Is Uub planning to gather energy from all the universe to create a Spirit Bomb._

 _ **A:** Gohan's doing the best he possibly can, holding off Mechikabura is something that as shown, is a ridiculous feat. Yes, Uub is planning a Multiversal Spirit Bomb, and as you can see he's just about ready to hit it._

 _Thank you all so much for the continued support, we hit 100 reviews last chapter and that is something I am always thankful for. I hope you continue to enjoy as the this story looks at its first year anniversary,_

 _~Herodan_

 _ **P.S:** Next chapter'll have the Ranking for the entire arc in terms of power. I feel it is only right to show you that much._

* * *

 _ **Somewhere/Somewhen...**_

Brown-black boots tacked patiently against the glistening blue stones of the pathway. Guards lay skewered to either side of the door, their weapons sitting on the floor just out of grasp having been dropped before their demise. His brown gloves rose upward, appearing black in the sheer radiance of the figure before him. His blonde hair while slicked back seemed to glisten in a chill that came from his hand raising. A pulsation of blue light beating over him as he looked from beneath his orange goggles.

His coat ruffled as his fist closed, cubes appearing around the large marker of glass in front of his body." Lagss, the last of the King's primordial race of Gods. The power that even world forgers like the Kais lack. Perhaps a power that rivals even the mightiest of his Hakaishin, a very useful power indeed," the man grinned as the cubes broke into the glassy blue crystals.

They began to fell away where two crystalline blue eyes opened. spikes of glass-like stone erupted from the ground down the pathway bathing the dark room in a hue of radiant azure ki. Gentle white boots touched against the ground as the glassy prison faded away. Crystalline strands of practically white blue hair swung free as she looked up with opal eyes.

"Come now, Lagss, follow me and I can give you the World," the man said extending his hand, the fur around his wrist crystallizing into glass.

A heartbeat rang through the air, her eyes temporarily glowing to match the shade of pink behind his visors." Who are you?" she inquired tilting her head aside with curious glance. A perplexity of her own mind tricking her.

"I am Hearts, and we have much to do," he smiled warmly." Come now, you can trust me."


	53. Chapter 53

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Spirit Bomb Explosion! Mechikabura!?_**

 ** _Mechikabura Saga: Part Seven_**

* * *

Mechikabura thrashed about angrily, his head batting about with fury and anger." I will break free the moment they throw it! And you will die alone!" the Demon howled yanking forward, Vegeta clinging tightly.

Then, two massive arms wrapped around Mechikabura's head. Raditz's Mastered Ultra Instinct aura filling the Demon's field of vision." I do not think so, this plan took way too long to get rolling! You're not getting away with it!"

"Two martyrs! If you fools let me go, I'll give you a piece of the Universe! No, the Multiverse where I claim it!" Mechikabura barked trying to shake them off.

Pink hair flashed in Mechikabura's front, a side waist lock keeping him stationary." Sorry, I'm greedy! Why get a part of the Multiverse when saving it means I can go anywhere in it?!" Turles huffed muscles tensing to keep a firm grasp on the Demon Lord.

Uub, Gohan, and Goku all moved in tandem throwing the massive Spirit Bomb down." Here you go! A gift from the Multiverse you wanted to destroy! Spirit Bomb!" Uub's voice rose above the whooshing of the Genki Dama as it approached Mechikabura.

 **(Cue Limit-Break x Survivor (Instrumental Type B from DBS OST 2)**

"YAAAAHH!" the Demon Lord screamed as it slammed down upon his body, and the Saiyans surrounding him.

Turles felt the brunt of the attack first, as his body was the most in the way. His pink hair was swallowed by the blinding white flash as his teeth clenched. Gray eyes closing he braced firmly. His mind raced with the countless lives that had come to an end at his hand. The planets that had been drained in the planting of the Tree of Might. The cities reduced to rubble for daring to stand in the way of the Crusher Corps.

Past sins raced up his back, ringing in his ears. Shivers raced along his muscles under the blinding light, Mechikabura's shocked red eyes glaring down at him upon contact with the attack.' _So, this is my sin. If I haven't already let this be my atonement to the Multiverse. Killing him has to save many more people than I have killed in my time,_ ' Turles ground his teeth together hoping.

"What are you saying!" Mechikabura shouted trying to lash about against the light. Turles' words ringing in his mind from sheer proximity.

' _Isn't it obvious, he's reflecting no different than the rest of us!_ ' Vegeta huffed lowering his head. Flaming silver-black hair waving crazily as the pressure passed Mechikabura and onto his own body.

Uncountable was barely a far assessment for the amount of people that Vegeta had killed. His selfish drive to prove himself and the pride of the Saiyan race leading to genocide on solar system scales. All for a despotic ruler that wished to sell planet. Dozens of battles for the Earth's safety, and then for the Universe's safety surely balanced or that was his hope.

' _Kakarot has been good I have not. I have tried my hardest to overcome that but clearly, this could still be the end! But so long as you get dragged down to hell with me! I do not care about my fate, just that Bulma and the others get to live!_ ' Vegeta tensed further, his hands locking down further in their grasp.

"Why are you talking about sins and past deeds?! This attack would obliterate anyone! Do you not feel the power! Let me go!" Mechikabura lashed around angrily. his red eyes bulging as pain rushed through his being. Those grappling him being shaken by the effort.

Until, Raditz's grasp tightened." That's where you're wrong Mechikabura! This attack, the Spirit Bomb. It's something special made by the North Kai of Universe Seven," Raditz held firm, his mind trying to avoid the travesties he had caused to those beneath him." And it, it has the caveat that it cannot harm those who are pure of heart," the long haired Saiyan informed tightening his grasp.

Mechikabura's pained confusion turned into a grin, the searing energy seemingly stopping its pain. Bravado apparent in his scoff." You fools, my heart, my heart is pure darkness! This attack is pointless you are sacrificing yourselves for no reason! Hahaha!" he laughed powerful keeping the Saiyans attached to himself out of pride in how idiotic they were.

Vegeta replied with a grimace." I wouldn't be so sure, Mechikabura. You see, I believed the same thing a long time ago when a far weaker Spirit Bomb hit me," the Saiyan Prince chuckled." And you know what happened? It nearly killed me. Imagine that multiplied by the entirety of the Multiverse! You're finished not matter how evil your heart is!" the son of King Vegeta finished his grasp tightening.

"Absurd!" Mechikabura howled the pain overcoming his ego quickly.

"No, you are the absurd one. Foolish for trying to embarrass the Saiyan race!" Turles roared to the heavens. His pink aura expanding within the never ending field of white.

* * *

Then, the heroes saw it. The massive Genki Dama reaching its crescendo, the howls that occurred within being long deafening. Its edge expanded rapidly throwing darkness away in favor of a radiant white light. Rocks and other materials were skewed to the four corners of the Demon Realm whilst craters and fissures were filled the descending debris. Thunder and lightning pealing away before the tones of Multiversal Genki.

That moving edge exploded outward and upward, its size expanding at an astronomical rate. The heroes overlooking the explosions quickly found a way out. With the throwers of the attack grabbing hold of all they could and teleporting backward with Instant Transmission. Violent winds whipped in the spot they had been standing swirling debris and smoke clouds into nothing more than fine dust.

Tremors parted out from the expanding crater filling in with never ending rivers of glowing white light. The four corners of the realm glowed brightly with positive ki which shredded high into the heavens. These sparkling rivers only seemed to grow with the blast pushing further the sheer power of the attack. Hopes and dreams were carried in the Spirit Bomb and they were being let loose in this moment. The glorious moment of a Spirit Bomb's explosion after the hardship it took to get into the point where the attack could launch.

Goku looked down while supporting Beerus on his shoulder.' _Raditz, Vegeta, Turles,_ ' his Ultra Instinct infused eyes saddened watching as the ki continued to grow. Any trace of their ki being hidden behind the sheer density of energy before him.

'VROOOMM!' the expansion reached a boiling point. and that boiling point spilled out the raging spirit energy in a single blinding flare. Heat and light breathed through every inch of the Demon Realm and outward through the portals into the other worlds as well. Blazing winds of glorious energy that streamed through the cosmos like shooting stars.

The wave of power shook broken hearts and mind, the mourning stopping in the brilliance of the ki. The darkness had been snuffed out on numerous worlds by the light and its unrelenting meaning.

Crackling discharge pooled through the Demon Realm and into the epicenter of the explosion, the heroes that witnessed it having braced against the warm light. Their tattered attire and worn features watched the retreat of ki, its pooling to the central point of detonation showing that it had been unleashed in full. The Multiversal Spirit Bomb had used all of its ki. The end result being what mattered most in this moment.

Discharge of the loose genki played along the ground revealing the lip of a massive crater that stretched several hundred miles across. Faint white dots lifted from the ground at every inch to flow into the air and disappear. Glassy stones jutted out every so often. Resplendent crystal sands sparkled alongside those glassy stones, their spherical nature driving them to the bottom of the pit in gentle billowing rolls.

At the center of this pit, several hundred feet down, the glassy sand began to move. Its reflection-like ability showing the glows of the aura beneath it, then, a white glove protruded through the depths, tattered fabric stained with blood and dirt hoping to grasp something. It waved around quickly before clenching at the dark sky disturbances around it starting to reveal a torso that lifted behind it.

"Gah, hack, huff," Vegeta sat up shedding this and from his body. Ultra Instinct had faded and the radiance of the attack had as well, his eyes opened broadly while heavy breaths escaped from his mouth." I survived, what a relief," he placed his arms down atop his legs looking around across the wasted area." Did either of you?" he wondered aloud.

Pink hair broke through the sand a moment later, gray eyes looking over at him. Turles' features were a blatant grin, his pink hair dropping over his eyes to shade them for a moment." Don't think you're that lucky Vegeta. I made it out as well, for a moment there I wasn't so sure of that," he replied honestly letting out heavy, baited breaths held since the detonation.

Black hair rose from behind both of them, the shirtless Raditz looking down with panting breaths." I am too, it looks like we actually managed it. There is no chance he made it out of that explosion," Raditz smiled nodding his head confidently. His Mastery of Self-Movement had faded like Vegeta's Ultra Instinct yet the smile that replaced it was equally bright.

"Agreed," Vegeta nodded as a pair of black boots touched down in front of him. A wristbandless hand reaching down to offer some support to the Saiyan Prince.

"Hehe, you did it Vegeta. There's no trace Mechikabura anywhere," the Saiyan raised on Earth smiled keeping his right hand down toward his flame haired rival.

"We can thank you for that one Uub," Raditz smiled accepting Gohan's extended hand.

Uub scratched the back of his head having helped Turles to his feet." Now, now, don't think too highly of me. It was a bit of luck and you guys did all of the heavy lifting," Buu's reincarnate explained.

"Then, we all put in even work. You had to sit and watch and not be impulsive, that's an accomplishment among us," Turles patted the reincarnate on his back. his pink hair waving in the wind.

"Say, Turles, is that Super Saiyan Rose?" Vegeta asked raising a brow to the warrior.

Turles reached up and flicked one of the bangs from over his eye, a move eerily similar to Goku Black." Of course. It is what happens when you become a God before accessing Divine Super Saiyan and apparently, it allows my full Destroyer powers to flow without lenience," he smiled.

"Huh, so why not it earlier?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Why didn't you use Ultra Instinct from the start?" Turles replied confidently.

"Tch," Vegeta looked aside folding his arms over his chest.

"Tch," Turles mimicked looking aside with a scowl.

"Let's get out of here, huh? I'm sure there are a few people back home that want to see all of us," Gohan interrupted pointing to the distance and the portal that led home.

"I'll second that," the battered Beerus replied with a huff.

* * *

 _ **Earth...**_

The black doorway into the abyss suddenly let loose an assembly of warriors. Instantly upon pushing through they collapsed in unison upon the battered and broken concrete that stood in front of it. Their scuffed and scorched appearances contrasting the gaze they received from the party of welcomers that were waiting. A group of warriors that had given their all to the conflict coming face to face with the second line of defense that had done the same for so long.

Raditz sat up on the broken asphalt with a smile on his face, hand scratching the back of his head." Well, hello, Launch. It's been a while," Raditz laughed hiding a blush while his blonde haired wife stomped forward.

She rolled the sleeves on her blue flannel shirt with an aggressive stare on her face." Do you know how scared you had me?" her left hand flashed to her side. a hail of bullets firing out and turning to dust as they glanced off the Saiyan's head.

"I guess 'that scared'," Bardock's eldest son smiled." I'm sorry that it had to happen that way, but I couldn't really do anything about being kidnapped by a Demon," the large warrior replied with his hands firmly resting on his hips.

In the next moment, blonde hair washed in front of his eyes. Launch leaning against his shoulder with a blush hidden under her loose locks." Tch, you big idiot. What am I going to do with you?" she muttered into his ear, making the Saiyan turn pink in the face.

"Good question," Raditz huffed with fatigue while Goku looked over at the others, the assembly from the different Universes.

"You guys really held things down in our absence. We got really lucky to survive against Omega Shenron and you guys managed to beat him together," he smiled.

"Tch, it was nothing old ma-" Caulifla was cut off." Dow!" she looked over to Bra, who had slapped her across the back of the head." What was that for?" she asked the half-Saiyan with a snarl.

"Really? That is how you are going to thank someone like Goku for that?" Bra scolded placing her hands on her hips and leaning into Caulifla's face.

Caulifla returned the favor, eye to eye with her blue haired rival." Sure is, he's a geezer. Just like your old man, sooner or later I'll be stronger than both of them!" she snickered looking against Bra's blue eyes angrily.

"Yeah right! You can't even beat me!" Bra raised her voice, hands clenching tightly.

"Sis," Keru shook her head tapping Caulifla on the back.

"Bra, why are we doing this now? We just won," Pan sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Pfft whatever," they turned from one another arms folding simultaneously over their chest.

"Hehehe, Saiyans, am I right?" Cha scratched the back of her head looking at Cabba.

"Apparently," the Universe Six warrior Cabba smiled his attention catching onto Hit.

Hit stumbled free from his support." Heh, they're my Saiyans. You can't just talk down to them," Hit muttered stumbling forward with a prideful smirk.

"Well, that one is my daughter," Vegeta folded his arms over his chest looking to his rival.

"Are you suggesting a round three, Vegeta?" the assassin asked gleefully to the Saiyan Prince.

"Some other day, Hit. There has been enough fighting for today," the Elite looked to the blue sky above and the faint traces of the Spirit Bomb that had escaped from the Demon Realm to fill it.

Jiren looked to it as well, smile plain upon his face." I would agree."

"Hehehe, we haven't had a decisive winner for the Tournament of Power yet, maybe we can settle some scores at another one of those?" Son Goku scratched his cheek.

Then, two arms wrapped around his neck." I thought you were done with all of this fighting," Chi-Chi sighed looking down at the ground.

"Well, I am, but a tournament's a tournament Chi-Chi," the battered warrior laughed as his son shook his head.

"Hey, Pan, where's your mother?" Gohan questioned his daughter at the others continued to mingle and talk.

The quarter-Saiyan shrugged." I don't know, she disappeared right before Omega started fighting. I sure hope she's okay."

"Okay? You think my sugarplum would be anything but okay, when she's next to the former World Champ!" Mister Satan's voice came through the air as a helicopter roared over head. From it the aging man jumped, the top his balding afro flapping as he came down upon his feet." She helped clear out some of the West City fold, er, I mean, the Great Saiyaman Two did," he remarked shiftily looking back and forth at the other fighters from various Universes.

"Dad, that doesn't really matter now does it? These guys all know," Videl lowered to the ground easily via flight, her index and middle fingers pinching her nose. She walked over bobbed haircut swaying while looking at Gohan." And you mister! What did you think you were doing getting me all worried?!" she clenched her fist angrily to the half-Saiyan she married.

' _Heh, I haven't seen that look in a while,_ ' Son Gohan laughed mentally." I didn't mean to Videl, the situation really got out of hand fast though. Heh, we made out in the end though. And everyone is okay," the half-breed said nervously leaning back.

"I guess you're right, Gohan. But geez, send a girl a message first," she punched him in the arm casually.

His left hand reached over and rubbed the spot." Ow," he complained.

"You fought a Super Demon, right? I don't want to hear that from you," Videl looked aside blushing.

* * *

Many Senzu Beans and healing fits with Uub and Dende later, hours had passed. Those from various Universes were sent home to where they belonged whilst the Z-Fighters overlooked the pop-up city that housed most of West City's displaced residents. The hill overlooking the plain serving as their point of reference in the situation.

Krillin sat opposite Son Goku at the fire circle, while everyone else was preparing food or having their own conversations." So, what did you wanna talk about Krillin?" the Saiyan asked his battered clothing flexing as he moved.

"Old man Roshi gave everything he could to save Fortuneteller Baba, and he bit the dust," the former Orin Monk explained his short gray hair blowing in the same breeze that came over the waste.

Goku looked down at the ground." Really? Again, I wasn't there to save him," he huffed under his breath. His heart pinged at the news a twitch of regret for being unable to save his mentor.

Krillin looked at his former rival and smiled." Heh, don't worry about it Goku. Apparently, his last words were about how happy we made him as students and how we taught him just as much as he taught us," the human laughed surprising the Saiyan.

"Hehe, he said that huh?" Goku grinned typically. His broad grin bringing an air of relaxation to the short old man that was before him.

"Yeah, of course what that meant was that he wanted one of us to pick up where he left off at the Turtle Hermit," Krillin explained sighing, his head shaking." Big boots to fill, right?"

"Really big, but Krillin," Son Goku was cut off by his friend.

"Don't worry about it Goku, I know what you're going to say. You don't think you have what it takes to be a martial arts master," the human sighed shaking his head.

Krillin had been thinking the same thing." How'd ya know?"

"Because I know you Goku. You need a good sparring partner to keep your head focused and teaching someone really young the basics would bore you out of your mind. And there's nothing wrong with that," Krillin admitted to his best friend with a solid nod." Trust me, that drive to get stronger's saved my skin more times than I can count," the Turtle School graduate laughed rubbing his graying head.

"Then, are you going to take it over Krillin?" Goku tilted his head to the side with a brow raised.

"Sure am Goku. I already told Eighteen, it's not like we haven't been living down at Kame House," he smiled looking to the glistening light of the disaster displaced encampment.

"Guess that's true. If you ever need help, don't be afraid to give us a call. I'll gladly sub in if you want," Son Goku, the first Super Saiyan, said to his friend.

"Maybe when it comes to fighting Frost Demons, Goku," Krillin laughed.

"Deal," Goku pushing his fist out for a fist bump." I'll help with the really complicated stuff, just not the math. I still don't get that whole deviation stuff that Gohan's always talking about."

"I'll handle that too, Goku," Krillin replied bumping fist with his friend.

Chiaotzu looked over from the ensemble and smiled.' _Those two never'll change, huh?_ ' the porcelain-like human smiled to himself.' _Neither will I. Tien, I'll keep training everyone just like you'd want,_ ' his small fist clenched.

Rote placed a hand on the little human's head, their height difference apparent." I heard about what Tien did from the others. Are you going to hold up without him?" Rote said looking out over the encampment and the people there clueless to the sheer luck they survived upon.

The rosy cheeked man looked up." I'll be fine, I've been without Tien in the past. But I have a question, how did you come back?"

"That's a long story," Rote replied scratching his cheek, the smell of searing meat flickering through the air.

"I have a long time if you'd be willing to share it."

"Sure, food'll be ready soon though," Rote pointed out.

"Well, then you have until dinner," Chiaotzu replied sitting cross legged on the floor.

* * *

Vegeta stood outside of a Capsule House, arms folded over his chest with his back turned to the exterior wall. Bra and Trunks were gallivanting with the others, which he appreciated as the person inside was his sole focus.

The door to the Capsule House opened and a petite blue haired woman emerged with a white towel wrapped around her neck and wearing a bathrobe." Why does it feel like I haven't had a shower in like forever," she complained stretching until her blue eyes met his black pupils.

"Vegeta?!" Bulma announced in shock, her eyes growing to a broad size.

"Ssh, don't be so loud," Vegeta muttered to her. His eyes darting to the ground before returning to her." I don't want them to see this," he continued to say in a muttered growl.

"What then Vegeta?" Bulma asked until her pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm glad to have you back, Bulma," Vegeta lowered his head onto her shoulder." When I heard you were taken by the Demon Realm I was thinking the worst. There aren't any Dragon Balls to fall back on after all. And when I saw the you, that they made, I was ready to give everything to kill that bastard Mechikabura," he continued to say silently.

"With him dead, I'm glad that his magic ended," the Saiyan Prince smiled comforting her.

"You big softie," Bulma laid her head down upon his shoulder in that moment.

"Oi! Vegeta! Bulma! Foods ready if you don't hurry it'll be gone!" Goku saluted from the distance a plate piled high in front of his face.

Vegeta released Bulma from his embrace and shouted." You better not clown! I fought just as hard as you did!"

' _Boys will be boys,_ ' Bulma smiled dabbing her face with the towel while approaching.

* * *

And so Mechikabura meets his end at the hands of the finest warriors in the cosmos ending with a grand feast as per usual.

* * *

 _ **Universe Nine...**_

Rain poured down over a lone grave sit where a mound of bruin dirt sat. A tombstone carved from a fallen building sat atop it. Etching were burned into it as two bandaged wolf-like aliens scanning it carefully. Their blue and red fur standing out against the grays and blacks of their background. Battered as they were their hearts were what truly hurt. As they read the tombstone:

"Lavender

The Brother that we left Behind"

"Humph, I'm sorry little one," Bergamo muttered looking down at the stone while supporting himself on a piece of wood. This cane showing the bandage covering his broken left leg.

Basil's torn glove rested upon his brother's shoulder, a tear in his eye." He'd be glad to have you back even at this cost," the red wolf said to his blue-furred counterpart. Bergamo's fists balled at the gesture, but he lost the tension within a few parts of a minute.

"Perhaps," Bergamo sighed.' _I am going to live the life of a brother that will carry on the legacy at which you used to hold me. Brother,_ ' he fortified his mind while Basil pulled something from a satchel.

"Lavender, we'll come to see you again. You're a part of the pack after all," Basil smiled spreading a stream of purple buds into the air over the grave site. Their soft aroma whipping through the air with a flower's airiness.

A battered metallic Dragon slunk forth across the battered landscape, mouth dribbling blood still." Keh, keh, Bergamo the Crusher..." Chappil huffed stomping across the ground. It fractured with each step he took in the approach to the dog-like alien.

Bergamo turned on his support and leered down the dragon." A fight now, are you honest? The battle's been won any gripe you have with me can be settled at a later date," the wolf growled casting an intimidating aura down over the battled planet.

Chappil though kept approaching with burned and broken limps. Upon reaching the pair his right hand reached out the claws there brown and chipped while the metal plating along his arm was crushed." That is a truce that I came here to agree too. In my current state, there is little chance of my defensive front being enough to distract even the throwing of a pebble," he looked to the grave." I would not wish to desecrate one so recently laid to rest either."

Bergamo reached out and accepted the hand, the force of his grasp denting the metal somewhat." That is a wise move, Chappil. An uncrushable defensive front does not exist before the Trio de Dangers' Bergamo the Crusher," the blue wolf informed having met with the dragon so often in the past.

"I would beg to differ," Chappil replied before releasing." But not now."

* * *

 _ **Universe Eleven...**_

Jiren the Gray stood firmly beneath the marble statues of a elaborate palace, a second base for the Pride Troopers. His black eyes were turned to the heavens, the sporadic stream of genki that remained from the day's most vicious attack continuing to burn like a screaming fire across the darkened sky. His muscles had no pain nor did the ache. This was the position he was used to, the pinnacle of all races.

"Jiren," Kaseral's voice came from behind him. The cyborg soldier standing behind his taller ally with a stern look on his face.

The juggernaut turned around letting out a breath through his nose." What is is, Kaseral?" he inquired of the cyborg. his tone calm and level as always and his mind returning to active duty.

"Food's ready. Everyone else has started to eat, I was just letting you know in case you thought they were slacking," came the shorter being's reply. his hand motioning to a salute.

Jiren chuckled and let a chuckle escape." Food is ready you say? I hope you are intending for me to have a seat to eat as well," the Pride Trooper captain said. Kaseral nearly fell over with those words.

The cyborg stumbled and saluted hastily." Wait?! You want to join us to eat! You have never done that before!" he shouted in shock. Kaseral would have pinched himself if he did not know for certain that this was Jiren.

"I do not need to eat often for sustenance, but perhaps the comradery is what is important. There are some people that I must thank for that," the Pride Trooper explained turning to walk toward the mess hall.

Kaseral nodded eyes shaking." Right," he placed his hand to the mechanical port over his ear." Dyspo, prepare a plate for Jiren."

"Yes, ridiculous as it sounds, prepare a plate. He wishes to sit with us."

"Understood," he finished the conversation as Jiren kept walking.

' _Toppo's choice should have not cast a bit of doubt,_ ' Kaseral mused as Jiren strolled forth.

* * *

 _ **Universe One...**_

The Hakaishin of the First Universe seemed to be preparing herself, a faint pink glow resting across the bridge of her nose. Her attendant looked curiously from the sidelines with arms folded behind her back chuckling." You know, it would be a lot easier if you merely called him here. I cannot believe that a mere mortal could see through your facade to begin with," the black haired attendant sighed as her protege continued to ready herself.

"Pfft, this has nothing to do with what Longan said, nor does it have anything to do with Universe Seven's Hakaishin," she blushed hiding it poorly from her mentor." I however do have to go investigate why Universe Seven asked for all of that ki, and who better to ask than the God of Destruction," Bellis continued to speak, a sword appearing out of a portal that sat by her belt.

"You will not be needing that will you?" the attendant inquired, calmly.

Bellis looked at her and scowled, the blade disappearing." You know reading someone's mind should not be as easy as you make it."

"When you decide that your feelings belong on your sleeve, it takes little effort," came the snide, playful reply of Mina.

Bellis' hands clenched." Then, I am going to see Turles. I will be seeing you when I return."

"Do be careful my lady."

Universe One's Goddess of Destruction smiled before snapping her fingers and disappearing.

' _A child, that is all she is honestly. The King tends to be much too lenient on his little sister,_ ' the attendant sighed folding her arms behind her back. Mina started to walk before smiling.' _At least she realizes it as well. Now, who did she wish her replacement to be? Iwan? Yes, that seems right,_ ' the attendant too disappeared instantly.

* * *

 _ **Universe Five...**_

Yato stood up with a furrowed brow, his sole hand clenching into a tight fist." Tch, I think it is time that I make a pretty drastic decision," he sighed loosening the tension while shaking his head.

"What'd that be Deliverer?" Jiga asked her counterpart from the Eighth Universe.

Yato reached up and pointed to himself, blind eyes staring at her." I can't be the God of Destruction anymore. Eis Shenron blinded me permanently and I cannot regrow limbs. I'll be worthless as a one armed Destroyer," he explained looking to the ground.

"Who will be your replacement though? It does take time to find a suitable candidate for God of Destruction, Toppo took years to find," Thalia interrupted the Universe Eight deity with a curious glance.

Yato smiled rather than frowned." I have one in mind. He'll take it too out of respect for me, the guy's a natural at fighting too. With a proper attendant he'll be one of the best," Yato assured himself smiling to the pair of deities that had saved him.

"Hey, Pink," Universe Five's current Destroyer said to her partner.

"What is it Jiga?" Thalia's reply came to her former Destroyer counterpart.

"Do you have any idea who he is talking about?"

"Nope."

"Me neither."

"Liquiir, he must've gotten sent back to the Eighth Universe by now. I'll be seeing you two, or I guess I won't. I have my replacement in mind already," Yato went to draw a sword. That sword though never screamed free from the sheath and his head tipped back." Aw, crap, it got left in the Demon Realm! Hey, can one of you give me a lift back home? I can't take my normal way," the blind God asked.

Junsei, Universe Five's attendant, smiled approaching with a hand upon the deity's shoulder." Of course, now let us go. I assume that someone picked up your sword as well, they will probably be looking to deliver it to the Eighth and you."

"I hope so, I don't think there's much left where I lost it," Yato smiled, his joy showing despite the situation he was in.

'Zip!' they vanished.

"Do you wanna tell him the Dragon is the one that has the sword?" Jiga asked Thalia with a raised brow.

The pink haired woman placed her arms behind her back." No, not right now. I'm sure he'll gladly drop it off when he remembers too."

"Heh, same wavelength," Jiga smiled, wrapping her arm around her former Destroyer ally.

"As always," Thalia blushed.

* * *

 _ **Universe Eight...**_

Liquiir sat peacefully atop a rock on his home world. The same place ravaged by the previous forces of the Demon Realm now recovering like it always had after a threat left. Peaceful rivers floated alongside this rock babbling up in a misty spray while he looked up to the shimmering night sky with a smile on his face. Though it comforted his apprehension it was far from joyous.

'Zip!' it was instantaneous, the appearance of someone behind him.

His tails expanded into a glowing stream of golden fire that burned out nine scores against the rock. His hand pressed down and the rock crumbled slightly the water diverting back from the contact." I do not recommend sneaking up on me!" he turned around with golden eyes leering about. A silvery-blue sphere of fire appearing in his left hand preparing to burn the arrival.

Liquiir paused, mouth hanging open." Ah, wait, you?" the fire grew brighter as the figure spoke.

"Hey there Liquiir, glad to see you're still hanging around," Yato laughed using his sole hand to scratch the back of his head." As I am now, there's no chance that I could have stopped that. Even with full capabilities, it would have been tough," Universe Eight's deity laughed.

"Yato, those wounds, they are from the battle, aren't they?" Liquiir realized that Yato had given everything he could to assure victory earlier in the day.

Yato nodded his head assuredly." Yeah, and there isn't much patching that can be done to fix it. Which is why I'm here."

"It's been a long day, so you should probably get back to sitting down. This question'll knock you off your feet if not," the Destroyer explained hand resting on hip.

"What question? What are you talking-" Liquiir stopped when he took a second glance.' _He is missing an arm, and his eyes have been ruined as well. There is no way for him to see of process a fight effectively,_ ' the fox came quick to realize. his hands clenched as he sat down. Yato's closed eyes looking to him with a nodding assurance at the movement.

 **(Cue Dragon's Sin from the Seven Deadly Sins Soundtrack)**

"I can understand if you say 'no', especially since I promised Toriko and the rest that their planet needed time to be evacuated before I destroyed it," Yato started to say before shaking his head." But I have to ask you, as one of the few people that I can trust with this power in the entire Universe. Liquiir of Planet Kistu, would you be my successor in the rank of God of Destruction for this the Eighth Universe?" Yato's words carried an authority that came strictly from eons of fighting and studying a mind sharper than it lead on in normal altercations.

Liquiir could not really fathom why, but he stood up from his seated position to approach the deity. A respect burned in his stomach and honor seemed to ring in his ears." If that is what you wish of me Lord Yato, then I wholly accept this vaunted position. You have enough respect for me that you arrive here and ask in the moment of you direst need, who would I be to neglect that?" his black furred hand reached out to the sole hand of his friend.

Yato felt it and grabbed tight. Purple ki exploded across into Liquiir's body, the rock they were upon glowing and breaking away in places as the energy transference happened." Before you ask, I gave you Destroyer's ki. It is something that comes pretty easy once you get the hang of it and just handing it off makes things far easier for you than my mentor put on me," Yato explained.

Liquiir looked down through the purple aura with a curious glance." Do you mean?" Liquiir asked pointing his right index finger forth. Dark purple energy spun there burning away at the air to shred free light particles.

"Yes, you have all of it. The whole breadth of a Destroyer's powers. If I had an attendant they'd be breathing pretty heavily down my neck, because you didn't have to earn a bit of the power."

"That's true, I didn't." Liquiir informed snuffing the ball out with his finger's twitch.

"You cut me off," Yato scoffed placing his hand back on his hip." I would tell them, just like I'm about to tell you, a trip to the Demon Realm to defeat the Ultimate Demon Lord is more than enough proof of substance and character for me to just hand you the power," Yato explained strongly.

"You believe that is enough?" Liquiir asked feeling the unrelenting Destroyer's ki within himself.

Yato nodded." I do. And if anyone has a problem with it, well they can bring it up with me."

"Is that a wise move?" Liquiir inquired.

"Eh, probably not. I'm not as good as I was without my sword, but I can hold my own," Yato laughed looking up to the brilliant sky.

"You know, it's honestly pretty out here. Birds chirping, flower's blooming, those bits of genki shooting through the air like ten million fireflies," he spoke jovially garnering Liquiir's attention.

"Your eyes," he looked over to find them scarred over and closed.

"My other senses. Don't think too much about it, it has a lot to do with Ultra Instinct," Yato explained shrugging." You'll understand if you get there."

"All right, Lord Yato," the newly appointed, hastily so, God of Destruction said to his battle ally.

"Don't mention it, Liquiir. If you have any questions and need a little guidance you have a year until the King calls conference with you. I can get you in on that stuff pretty quickly," he laughed continuing to stare at the sky. Sorting out whatever business he had with the vulpine alien in mere moments.

"I would appreciate that," the fox replied tracking the lights in the sky alongside his blind mentor.

* * *

Goku looked up from his mountain of food grinning at his rival." You know Vegeta you sounded really scary there against Mechikabura," the palm haired warrior stuffed his mouth with food.

Vegeta raised a brow to this whilst shoveling food in his mouth." What do you mean, Kakarot?" he inquired through big chews and slurps.

"Y'know that whole-" Son Goku cleared his throat sitting up straight." You laid a hand on my Bulma! Nobody lays a finger on my Bulma!" he put on his finest impression of the Saiyan Prince." I got a bit excited there. I hadn't seen you that serious in a while."

Vegeta looked aside grumbling under his breath, blushing." Shut it Kakarot," he muttered before continuing." I don't sound anything like that."

Raditz butted in from across the table." You do Vegeta. It was spot on."

"Geh," the Saiyan Elite growled at his rivals.

"It's fine now Vegeta, we can joke about it," the long haired hero said with the neutral ground between the two.

"Tch, what do you know?" Vegeta growled.' _They're right, but I can't let them know that. Not on something like this,_ ' he scoffed mentally with a scowl.

Bulma looked from her seat among Launch, Chi-Chi and Videl to see the three full-blooded Saiyans spatting about." Heh, you know they're all a bunch of softies when they get around one another. Like little kids."

"I've been saying that for years Bulma," Chi-Chi replied looking to the rosy face of her husband while he laughed among his rivals.

"Oh definitely," Launch nodded seeing Raditz lean back as well.

Vegeta finally did the same, albeit with hesitance at first." And they're all ours," the Capsule Corps heiress laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Chi-Chi said tandem to Launch.

"Me neither," Bulma smiled.

The happy faces of Earth's heroes carried on as they ate. This was a time of celebration after all.

* * *

 _ **Turles Planet...**_

The Hakaishin tore his tattered collar from his neck. Purple light rose from it while it was cast aside his damaged boots and gauntlets disappearing in the same motion. His scarred and battled body, healed of current wounds, reflected back at him from the massive fish tanks within the palace he had inherited from Beerus. A smile crossed his face as he looked over himself.

"I guess you did change after all, Turles," the reflection turned back to his former self, the Crusher Corps Captain. The image a pale imitation of a Saiyan warrior standing with gusto and pride in a stolen power.

"Yes, I did," he closed his eyes and smiled." I redeemed myself as a Saiyan, a warrior, and as a person," he said balling his fist.

His eyes opened to review his current reflection and the added mass and wounds from conflict." Thank you for that, Kakarot, Raditz. You two kept me striving to be a better warrior, Vegeta you pushed me to be a better Saiyan," he laughed looking upward at the dark sky casting down through the glass pane atop the palace." And you Tien. For being the one who helped me curb the mania of the past no matter how hard I struggled to cling to that false sense of superiority," the twin of Son Goku smiled while a figure appeared behind him.

"And what do I owe this honor too? The Goddess of Destruction of Universe One coming to my humble abode," Turles questioned seeing the deity's reflection in the glass of his fish tank.

"Nothing, it's a gesture of respect and gratitude. Your leadership as a God of Destruction and your combat ability helped save everything that I hold dear to my heart," she blushed the reflection showing that much.

"That? It was nothing," Turles looked to the adjacent dining room and the table full of food that resided there." Would you care for some food before heading back to Universe One? I am not used to eating alone after a big fight, we tend to have feasts back home, on the Earth."

Bellis' eyes grew as she looked to Turles." Hey, don't take it the wrong way!" she yammered.

"I'm not, get some food. Clearly, you have to fight too," Turles waved her off walking toward the dining room as he did so.

* * *

The Multiverse is not without damage, wounds that need to be healed, lives that need to be pieced together, cities crushed to ruin, yet they will carry on. That is the way of the mortals and the Z Fighters are to be no different. What waits looming around the next corner? That is their future to find!

* * *

 _A mighty roar and searing burst of light brings an end to the troublesome Mechikabura, but not without repercussions. Deities of Destruction casting aside their rank to pursue their own personal goals. Heroes bearing changes of hearts and the freedom from the stoicism of loneliness. What is next for our heroes as the greatest threat has been dealt with? Stay tuned for the **Time Patroller Saga**..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** I have a feeling that Mechikabura will finally meet his end.

 _ **A:** Indeed he has. But man, look at what it took to achieve that._

 _ **R:** YYYEEESSS, A TIME TRAVEL/HEROES BASED ARC AGAIN. God I'm still hyped lmao. Anyways, onto this amazing chapter. I got goosebumps when Turles broke back into Rose to stand alongside Gohan at first, and as Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz joined them it grew to be even more amazing. Seeing everyone across the multiverse, and other potential timelines, standing tall and refusing to give in felt amazing. I love all the different references you've scattered throughout this chapter, they didn't break break immersion and yet gave me feelings of nostalgia for when they first happened, so that's another plus. Thank you for another amazing chapter._

 _ **A:** This arc broke space/time I had to make it end with a grandiose flash of that. I am glad that all of the heroics came through as well as I intended. Mechikabura was a blast to write but finding a convincing way of killing him was hard._

 _And like you said, we're moving onto Time Travel arc. Luckily not one rife with brainwashing like the Demigra arc from Destiny Shattered. My outline says not to do that, because that was the least favored part of that arc back in the original Destiny Shattered._

 _ **R:** Whoa okay okay you did 4 different timelines? The super and a future correct?_

 _ **A:** Destiny Shattered's main timeline, Destiny Shattered's Future timeline, a timeline adjacent to Super's after the defeat of Moro, and the two random timelines make at least five giving energy to the Spirit Bomb. Then, the timeline with Lagss at the end makes six as that isn't main continuity to Destiny Shattered. _

_**R:** Turles has super saiyan rose? Ohhh snap thats actually pretty dope would that be considered 100% haki power? Like Dbs toppo?_

 _ **A:** Yes, it would be. He is harnessing being a Hakaishin through a Super Saiyan transformation, much as Black was with his Zamasu Kaioshin powers. It lets him wield the full Hakai energy without needing to channel it _

_Thank you all so much for reading this week and all of the support you put out. This story is pretty much nothing but ramblings without you guys enjoying it, though I'll never not enjoy writing it. I hope you have a safe week and be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

 _PS: It's been a year! Hard to believe that._

* * *

 _ **Time Nest...**_

A short woman wobbled to her right side, her pink skin complimenting her few shades brighter orange hair." Wow, it's been a while since I have been here. Thank you for that," the Supreme Kai's eyes turned to the half-Saiyan that was supporting her.

"It was nothing, Supreme Kai of Time, but I get the feeling we aren't done yet," Time Patrol Trunks sighed. Had Goku not manned their escape it would have been impossible to make it out against the Dark Lord.

"Yes, you're right, it was my better judgement to have Goku get us out of there when he did," Chronoa smiled until the Old Kai muttered by, his head shaking.

Her hazy suddenly lifted though as a corner of the Time Vault seemed to radiate with black-purple energy." No, no, no! What's going on over there? Why so many different time scrolls at the same time? Who is causing this and why?!" the deity hurried over with Old Kai following.

"The fighters of that coil of time have been dealing with Mechikabura too, a far different one to the current situation we are dealing with, but the damage to time is much the same," Old Kai sighed shaking his head." We sent some patrollers to fix the minor anomalies, but some of the bigger issues are even above Ace's head. Including a certain something that we have only seen one place elsewhere."

"The anomalies are too much for even Ace?" Chronoa sighed shaking her head.

"Seriously? Who could be that strong?" Trunks asked with his hands finding their position on his hips. His long purple hair dropped over his eyes and he shook his head." Right, if it is something in that timeline I should not be surprised at all."'

"With Ace out of commission and everyone else is busy recovering what options do we have?" the Supreme Kai of Time huffed having escaped her own ordeal.

Trunks scratched his cheek and sighed." Well, you and I both know about the warriors of that timeline from firsthand experience. I hate to admit it, but we should probably ask them for help," the son of Vegeta informed looking to the Goddess curiously.

"I assume you can give it a try, but they have no obligation to fix a mistake they had not responsibility making. And as the Elder Kai just said, they were dealing with Mechikabura. They may be in no shape to engage in a drag out battle for time like this implies," Chronoa said to the Saiyan reminding him of that fact.

Trunks pressed some keys on a device attached to his wrist." You're right, but I'm sure they will try to help. Even if they just came off the back end of a battle, that's how they seemed to be when we met them," gears shifted around his body and he proceeded to disappear.

"Good luck Trunks," Chronoa sighed looking down at the ground with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Trunks will handle it. Those lot are far stronger now than maybe any version of themselves that we know of," the Old Kai muttered.

"That boy does have a way of handling situations like this, but who exactly could be able to dominate Ace in the way you said by themselves? He is a single man army," the God looked over to her shriveled counterpart.

"I am sure you've seen him in numerous other timelines now, but his name is Hearts. And this version of himself is a hard one to get a bead on exactly what he is planning. One who can read the hearts and minds of mortals is quite capable of shutting out the same to being done to himself."

"So, we don't know? Just that he is strong enough to beat Ace easily?" Chronoa sighed resting her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

The Goddess went silent looking at the ten infected scrolls." I see. But ten distortions in varying timelines...what could he be planning to do?"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere/When...**_

 _ **(Cue Ware wa Collector)**_

His black eyes opened overlooking a landscape of blue grass that stretched to the horizon line. A long black-brown tail stretched from his back to wave in front of his face. A confused glare soon followed as he blinked his eyes several times." Huh, where am I? The last thing I heard was..." his hands found their way to the side of his head. Thudding ringing sounds flooding his mind.

' _Shallot! Run! Get out of here!_ ' a voice in his mind echoed.

"Gah!" he furrowed his brow in pain, clutching tightly.

"Shallot," a man's voice said, it was smooth and high society. A tanned combat glove reached down revealing the black inlaid palm, which was turned toward him." My name is Hearts, I can help you understand what is going on with this world that you suddenly found yourself thrust into," the blue-gray skin of the man caught the sitting warrior off guard.

The tailed fighter's nose crinkled several times.' _There's something about this guy's smell. I don't like it, but he isn't posing a threat,_ ' the warrior thought carefully extending his hand out.

"What's the matter Saiyan? Do you not trust me? I would never bring harm upon you, in fact, I merely seek to see what this world has to offer as well," he grinned keeping his hand toward the Saiyan.

"You're a stranger here too?" Shallot asked tilting his head aside.

"Indeed I am, one that is currently being hunted down by a band of merciless predators. Those that wish to take my back to my own time whilst I have done nothing wrong, I am sure they will do the same for you. The Time Patrol is quite brutal and swift," Hearts spoke, a heart beat sound resounding as a pink flash came from behind his eyes.

Shallot nodded his head." Yeah, they don't sound too good. Okay, I'll go with you, but that doesn't mean I trust you Hearts," the Saiyan pulled himself up looking around curiously.

"I was foolish to ask you to trust me immediately, though I am sure you will come around. Now come, we must be going. Surely, they noticed that I stopped. There is a safe place, for now, where we can share stories of ourselves," Hearts smiled warmly.

"Take me there. Not that I couldn't fight off some Patrol mooks," Shallot said flexing.

"Oh, I am aware what you can do. Now, let's be going," Hearts grinned menacingly as Shallot looked around perplexed.

' _Did I really get sent somewhere through time?_ ' he thought while Hearts looked around. Then, they vanished as swiftly as they came.


	54. Chapter 54

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Welcome to the Time Patrol!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part One_**

* * *

 ** _Only days have passed since the defeat of Mechikabura, and life appears to be returning to normal, to some adjusting to a new normal. But that may change yet again..._**

* * *

Goku smiled throwing a flurry of punches in front of his mountaintop home. His attire had yet again undergone an understandable change after the events that had previously passed. Pink wristbands wrapped tightly around his wrists as they whizzed through the air. A blue tunic-like gi rested over his bare chest with a tied white obi holding it together at the waist. Yellow, baggy trousers covered his legs leading into a pair of white martial arts boots that were contrary to his usual blue and orange variant.

"All right, Chi-Chi. These feel great!" Goku smirked swinging a kick around before entering stance. The blades of grass around him flattened out as a circular ring of energy pushed out from his core. Golden fire ignited this space forcing his black locks to shoot upward into a twisting crown of fiery blonde locks. His black eyes morphing into greenish-blue ports." You really outdid yourself," he smiled throwing a few jabbing punches around while his wife shook her head.

"Anything for you, Goku. Honestly, you're just so much trouble on clothes," she shook her head with a scowl.

"Hehehe, when you have to fight as much as I do," he scratched the back of his head dumbly.

Chi-Chi looked to him and smiled." And that's why I married you. Though I wish you wouldn't just go whizzing off to fight some inter-dimensional monster every time the opportunity arose, you're not a young man anymore," she sighed knowing it was inevitably going to fall on deaf ears.

"Mechikabura was a fair bit more than an inter-dimensional monster. He honestly could have destroyed everything," Raditz remarked exiting the house in far more casual clothing. A red jacket with a large "R" emblazoned over the left heart along with black trim at the wrists. A pair of baggy gray trousers finished the outfit, alongside the blue shirt he chose to wear. His hands were covered in the typical gauntlet styled protectors and his feet by modified standard issue boots.

Goku swung a kick high and brought his leg down smiling.

"Isn't that everyone that you two have to fight nowadays?" Chi-Chi asked looking to the Super Saiyan and his elder sibling.

"Eh," Raditz looked a bit perplexed his teeth grinding.

Goku scratched the back of his flaming head." Pretty much, but that's the only thing that's really challenging outside of fighting one another. We tried to leave everything to the kids, but sometimes you just have to step in," the youngest of Bardock's children laughed.

"Isn't that the truth," Raditz's shoulder slumped and he let out a sigh." At least Rote has Divine ki now. We won't be needed much with him tagging alongside Uub and Gohan."

"Yep, hopefully," Goku said looking at his brother now.

Gears then shifted from the sky morphing into an interlocking matrix before the Super Saiyan.

A figure appeared there with his head caste down toward the ground. Purple hair hung off his head in a series of bangs while the rest was tied back in a tight ponytail. Gray covered the majority of his body as his duster jacket flapped in the wind its brown furred accents playing out with the breeze. A long sword was strapped over his back firmly planted in his scabbard and his brown leather gloves were resting in fists at his side. As he looked up the warriors saw an unmistakable face, one Chi-Chi could not help but recognize as well.

"Trunks?" Goku's bride asked tilting her head to the side, a few stray bands of her gray hair falling through the raven that covered the majority of her head.

The Time Patroller looked up, his fists clenching as he stared at Son Goku." Not like the one you know, Chi-Chi," the voice was hoarse and aggressive. The grass around his feet began to shift as it had with Goku and his lavender hair suddenly rocketed upward in a purple flame that flickered golden." I am here on business!"

"Hiyah!" he kicked forth, the mountain rumbling as a ripple exploded behind him.

His right fist fired out toward Goku, who pushed it back with ease. A step back for the full-blood provided room for Trunks' next attack which missed wide it too being swatted away. A spinning kick shot over the Saiyan's head and Goku vanished behind him. Trunks turned and crossed his arms expecting a punch only to find the warrior vanishing.

'THUUM!' he did not feel impact, but the air around him broke. trunks turned and found his bearings several hundred feet above the mountain. his eyes searched for a foe that was not there, instead appearing behind him.

"I don't know if you really are Trunks, but you made a mistake attacking me like this. We've just got over a pretty rough last couple of days. And while I'm always one for a fight, I can't promise that I'm going to be holding back..." a kick carved immediately at the half-Saiyan's midsection his eyes following it down.

Lightning exploded through his aura and he whipped away from the kick. Goku though appeared behind him, elbow embedding deep into his shoulder blades." A normal Super Saiyan Two, isn't going to close the gap between us. You should know better," his body switched around and Trunks felt another impact, his body being rocketed toward the ground swiftly.

' _Geh, the Goku here is super strong, and serious too. But wasn't he laughing when I arrived?_ ' he thought pulling to a stop throwing both hands down.

He tried to power up and found Goku grabbing him by the hands, pushing both up easily." I wouldn't go any higher if I were you, even mastering Super Saiyan Three, Chi-Chi could still end up hurt. So, just call it quits before I actually have to hurt you, Trunks," the Saiyan raised on Earth had a serious tone in his voice one that struck Trunks deep in the core.

"Heh, you're the one alright," Trunks smirked dropping backward his hair returning to normal.

"The one?" Goku asked tilting his head, blonde hair waving as he did so.

"Son Goku of Universe Seven, we've met before. I'm the Trunks from the Time Patrol, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance once more," the warrior smiled feeling the thudding pain of every strike from his blue donning foe.

"That's it huh?" Raditz asked appearing behind the smaller half-Saiyan, arms folded over his chest." I knew those clothes were familiar for some odd reason. What brings you back here? Years have gone by since then," the maned warrior asked looking down upon him.

Trunks sighed shaking his head." You see, I'm not supposed to involve myself in Universes that have no distortions. You two should be able to piece together why I am here."

"A distortion in the timeline? Where? We killed Mechikabura," Raditz asked raising a brow. He was a fair bit faster than his brother in that regard.

Xeno Trunks sighed reaching to his head and scratching it." That's the problem though, Mechikabura, especially the one that you fought, has so much negative energy and power over time that he can mess with timelines long after he dies. And this is one of those scenarios," the half-Saiyan explained with a mutter. He could feel the overbearing looks from the two full-blooded Saiyan.

"Geez, really, it's like talking with Chi-Chi jinxed it, huh Raditz?" Goku raised a golden brow to his eldest sibling.

Raditz chuckled." Maybe, Kakarot," Raditz then looked to Trunks." What the do you want our help or something? What happened to those Time Patrollers that came running with you the last time this timeline was in trouble?"

"They're woefully outmatched when compared to what is going on here. And if what I know is to be believed even our best can't touch the other person jumping through time," the Patroller explained. His words carried the same solemn aura as the Trunks from the future they knew; the situation was dire.

Raditz reached up and rolled his neck slowly." So, you need some help? How about you grab our kids? They didn't have much time to prove themselves against Mechikabura, he was too far out of any of our leagues," the maned Saiyan explained while his brother nodded his head.

"And if they need help you can come get us," the Super Saiyan grinned with his blonde hair waving in the wind.

"You're trusting this to them? I know you are getting older Goku, but I could have sworn you'd want to fight," Trunks muttered with broadened eyes.

Goku scratched his cheek. His eyes trailed down to Chi-Chi, who seemed to be yelling up at them." I do, but weeelll, Chi-Chi wants me to slow down. Come on Trunks, you should know how strong at least Goten is right? They'll do just fine, even if whoever your fighting is on the level of the Gods."

"Kakarot's right you know. They're on good footing to beat someone like that," Raditz added in calmly.

"Are you sure about that you two? I'm not underestimating the me of this timeline, but well, you guys are in a league of your own," Trunks scratched the back of his head.

Raditz shot a fierce glare at Trunks, a silver glow surrounding his black pupils." You have God ki, if you are serious about these opponents you can use that against them alongside our sons. Heed Kakarot's advice about only getting us when it matters. At this point, though you should have all the help you need. The kids need to show off exactly what they can do in a fair fight."

"I see, okay. I'll have to trust what you're getting at Raditz," he gulped.

"They'll accept. Trust me," Raditz explained looking to his brother.

"Then, I'll go looking for them," the Time Patroller said his eyes turning to the West.' _I'll start with father and I guess the Trunks of this timeline. This timeline is so different to the others, but I have to admit no matter what they are by far some of the strongest people I've ever met...'_

* * *

Vegeta stood over the cratered West City, operations had begun to repair it, but it was still a giant crater." Keh, if only we had the Dragon Balls to fix this, things would be going so much smoother," the Saiyan Elite sighed resting his hands on his hips. Countless tons of cement and basing being poured over the first infrastructure layer that had been put down.

"We'll get there dad, Capsule Corps has been planning for this stuff since the Shadow Dragons," Bra approached, her eyes hidden behind glasses and her attire far more modest than usual." The fact we have an infrastructure level done in just three days in remarkable. I guess when everyone wants their home back," Bra sighed scratching the back of her head.

"It was nice of Gohan to offer you a place to live in the meantime," Vegeta snickered folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, yeah, but it's a bit of a flight early in the morning to get here," Bra replied.

Vegeta shook his head." Ah, yes, the whole twenty seconds it takes must be agony on your hair," he mocked rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I'm not the only one! Trunks says flying from the Central Capitol is a pain on his hair too, it isn't much shorter than mine," Bra snickered folding her arms impatiently.

"And yet, he's the one that is actually working down there," Vegeta remarked casually as a purple haired figure moved between some of the work trucks hauling cement by the bag.

"Well, I can't could you imagine the blow to their egos if a twenty year old girl out-lifted everyone there?" Bra murmured scuffing the toe of her boots against the gravel at her feet.

Vegeta placed his hands behind his head." I think it would be funny in all honesty, you are a Saiyan Princess after all," the Saiyan Elite joked while stretching.

"Why aren't you helping then dad?" Bra raised a brow.

"Eh, your mother told me not to," Vegeta looked aside a red blush crossing beneath his nose.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes! Okay?!" Vegeta grunted turning his head aside. Then, his right hand swung free from the back of his head, a fist being caught in it.

The rocks on the ground rose, and Vegeta vanished along with the figure. A golden fire filled the sky thousands of feet above the cratered work site with Bra's attention turning up to see it." Oh dear, whoever did that is in trouble," she shook her head, blue eyes narrowing.

Vegeta released his grip and turned around scowling at the attacker." Pfft, the Time Patroller Trunks. I doubt I was the one that taught you how to attack from behind," he scolded the Time Patroller with an eagle eyed focus.

"You already know, huh? That's a relief, I didn't want to have to explain it twice today," Xeno Trunks replied scratching the back of his head.

"Kakarot told me you'd be coming," Vegeta spoke calmly looking down at Bra and then to the construction site.

"Then, I guess you can get Trunks and Goten for me to talk to? I didn't realize West City was in such shambles or else I would have waited," he scratched the back of his head.

"Tch, for someone that comes from the future you lack a degree of foresight. Kakarot told you we just beat Mechikabura," Vegeta chided." And if you want Trunks and Goten, you'll have to talk with Bra too, she'll want to help you during all of this."

"Bra? Wait, I have a sister in this timeline too?" Xeno Trunks looked confusedly at his father.

"Obviously," Vegeta scoffed.

"Man, that's going to be a little weird," his shoulders slumped looking down at the blue haired woman while she continued to work.

Vegeta laughed." She's not going to bite your head off. Unless you are going to say something that she doesn't want to hear."

"A lot like mom then," Trunks rubbed the back of his head.

"You could say that, get to asking if these matters are as dire as you told Kakarot. And try not to attack them from behind, you might end up getting killed," Vegeta lowered back down gently, his red tee shirt flapping as his black boots descended.

They touched down toes first, a ring of dust kicking up at the time Patroller followed.

He approached Bra with a nervous look on his face, hand resting peacefully on the back of his head." Hey, I have a question to ask you Bra," he remarked while approaching a nervousness in his voice.

"What is it Trunks?" she turned looking from behind her glasses at the new face. Her blue gaze instantly turned squat, focusing on him." Hey, wait a minute, you're not the Trunks I know. Your hair's a bit longer, are you the one from the Future?" Bulma's daughter asked raising her right hand on her hip while leaning forward.

"Well, not exactly your timeline's future, but a future timeline. You see, I'm a member of the Time Patrol," he replied taking a confident position.

Bra looked at him funny before laughing." Oh, you're the other Future Trunks, Trunks was talking about. What's up, bro?" Bulma's daughter smiled to her Xeno brother with a chuckle.

Trunks sighed." Nothing good unfortunately, I'm not one to just visit. I believe that's shared trait with the other Trunks you know; I came here looking for help from the likes of my father and Goku, but I told to recruit you guys instead," he answered honestly.

Bra smiled taking her glasses from her eyes. They were quickly folded and put in the pocket of jacket she wore." Well, if that's the case you'll want more than just Trunks, Goten, and me. We kinda have a lot to prove, big bro," she looked down over the construction one final time.

"It's good that more of you would like to help. You see, the issues seem to be a bit out of depth for most of our recruits," Xeno Trunks explained while Vegeta watched from a distance. A passing glance to the Saiyan Elite proved this to the half-Saiyan too.' Goku wasn't wrong then. Why would he be, it's Goku,' he shook his head looking to her curiously.

"Well, you're strongest Patrollers are weaker than Super Saiyans from what Goten and Trunks talked about, that's not really a surprise. We're stronger than that," Bra casually commented folding her arm over her chest.

Xeno Trunks was to speak as Trunks and Goten came walking up the side of the crater.

"Say Trunks, isn't that you?" Goten mentioned cutting off their conversation with a confused stare.

"Huh? It's future me, right? No, he's a bit stronger than that Trunks, excuse me who are you?" Trunks asked his Xeno counterpart curiously, his head tilting to the sight.

Xeno Trunks saluted." I'm the Trunks of the Time Patrol, it has been a lot of time since we've last seen one another."

"Oh, you're the one from Demigra? Hey man," Goten replied back flashing a typical smile.

"So, uh, what's this about? Another Demigra situation or-" Trunks was cut off by the Time Patroller.

"I feel like explaining that every time I go to recruit someone is going to be a bit tedious. If you can get everyone that would be interested in helping together at once I can explain it one time and everyone'll be on the same page," the pragmatic Time Patroller spoke.

Trunks looked to Goten before turning to Bra." Makes sense to me, we'll have to go to the Lookout though, considering how West City is still looking," the head of Capsule Corps mentioned to massive crater, which was plainly obvious.

"That's fine, I'm sure you'll do fine rebuilding this place. Must be slow without Dragon Balls though," Xeno Trunks nodded floating into the air.

"Eh, mom's been planning for something like this for a while," Bra answered shrugging.' _It'd be nice, but we can make it through._ '

"I'll meet all of you there then."

* * *

It took no time for any of the Z-Warriors to reach the Lookout. Cha, Rote, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan, Uub, all found themselves standing on the Lookout. The lack of Gohan being explained by the conference he was currently attending in East City.

"Gohan's away at conference?" the Time Patroller Trunks asked Pan while the others arrived.

"You see, he kind of needed to attend it," the quarter Saiyan scratched the back of her head." I'm sure he would have come if that wasn't the case, but he's blown off work a lot recently."

"No, no, I understand. I just would have felt comfortable having someone that I know coming with us," Xeno Trunks admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, you know us," Goten muttered folding his arms over his chest as Cha walked over.

"Wait, another Trunks? That's the third one, right?" Cha asked looking over to Bra with a raised brow.

"Yep, this one's pretty different though," the blue haired heiress replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cha nodded." Okay, still, another Trunks? Geez," she shook her head with a furrowed brow.

"What's this about other future "Future" Trunks? Bra was pretty vague on the phone," Rote asked the Time Patroller, hands resting patiently on his hips. His casual jacket being blown about in the winds that crossed the celestial palace.

Xeno Trunks cleared his throat taking a step ahead of the group to look at them." There is no easy way to explain this, and I feel at this point I have already said it enough, but your battle with Mechikabura did not just affect the twelve Universes that run parallel to this timeline. In fact, Mechikabura's dark influence founds its way out of this timeline and into several others distorting events in histories that should have never happened," he started to say looking at the ground with a furrowed brow.

"As the Time Patrol it tends to be our duty to fix these mistakes and hiccups in time, restoring order to whatever gets disheveled without anyone noticing. Unfortunately, Mechikabura's magic has changed so much and strengthened so many that our forces are being quite easily overwhelmed before they can get to the source of the distortion. Furthermore, there appears to be someone else going through these timelines as well, someone that is so strong even the best Patrollers are being thrown to the wayside like nothing," Xeno Trunks kept speaking imagining a situation where someone could beat an Elite Patroller like Ace so easily.

"The Supreme Kai of Time advised me that perhaps having some assistance from your group would be helpful. I try not to ask people from the timelines that are being affected, even more so after an event like facing Mechikabura, but I truly have no other options," his eyes looked down at the ground and he let out a sigh." Will you help me fix these distortions?" he asked looking over the group of heroes curiously.

"Sounds good to me, I'm in," Cha shrugged leaning her head back into waiting hands.

Pan smiled scratching the side of her face." I'll help too."

"Count me in, it'd be better than looking over a construction site all day," Bra raised her hand with a laugh.

"I'll have to run it by Marron, but I'll help too," Rote remarked.' _I can't just leave her with Daikon, and really after I got killed by Dabura I'll be lucky if she lets me out of the house._ '

"I can help, and if this is as bad as you say it is, you'll need my help," Uub gave a thumb's up in reply. His mohawk shifting as he stepped back to present it.

"Without Capsule Corps, I pretty much have nothing to do," Goten smiled nodding his head.

Trunks looked to his counterpart and laughed." If everyone else is in, why not?" the lavender haired warrior chuckled.

"Are you guys sure?" the Time Patroller asked looking at the warrior in confusion.

Goten stepped forth, dirt stained white tee shirt shuffling with each step." C'mon Trunks? What do you think we're going to say?" Goten rhetorically questioned continuing forward with a smile on his face. His black eyes transitioned to a green-blue shade whilst his spiky black hair rose into a crown of golden locks that billowed within a golden aura.

Xeno Trunks stepped back at this and smiled." You're right I should have known. Look at who your parents are," he scratched the side of his face.

"Now, then, we're all going to have to get to the Time Nest before I can give you guys any further instruction. So, if you're not ready I can wait," the half-Saiyan looked at how the group were dressed while saying it.

"Don't worry about us, we're good to go," the present Trunks said assuredly, noting the Rote had wandered away on a phone call.

Rote looked back, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face." Yep! Good to go!" he smiled.' _Man, I gave a killer wife._ '

Katas looked at the group and could not help but crack a smile." You need to use the full extent of your training now that you are going at it alone," the Namekian said instructively." There are not going to be any reinforcements if the Time Patrol are being outdone to the degree that Trunks is saying," he started to approach to look down the Time Patroller.

"Thanks for that Katas, but no worries, we've got one another's back," Goten assured with a nod.

"I know you do kid, but you have to keep that focus. No telling what you're going to be facing," the Super Namekian smiled to his pupil.

"Isn't that why we're going?" Rote asked his mentor with a cheeky smile.

"It is," Katas winked back." Now, get going before Trunks has to find another group of people. It's dire!"

"Yes sir!" the booming tone of the Super Namek carried weight that they all felt immediately.

"Okay then," Time Patrol Trunks tapped on his left wrist and the apparatus resting there causing everyone to disappearing in a series of winding, gear-shaped lights.

Mister Popo approached Katas with watering can in hand." How many of them have I seen you train now Katas?" the genie asked the towering Namekian.

"All of them to some extent," Katas answered.

"And yet you still think that you can provide intimidation," Popo squatted down to being watering.

"No, they know me too well now. I just try to encourage them to the best of my abilities," the Super Namekian sighed watching up to the sky." They're like their parents, all of them."

"Indeed, the best for whatever task needs to be done," the djinn commented as Dende approached.

"Just when I thought things were getting quiet again," the Earth's Guardian sighed.

Katas chuckled." Quiet, on the Earth? You should know better."

Dende replied with a laugh." I guess you're right," his jovial reply showed that he too enjoyed the action of the heroes.

* * *

They arrived upon platform that sat beneath the branches of a grand arbor. Branches cast a long shadow from the center of a vault-like structure that was ornate in design and composition. A tiled pathway led to it leaving a small subsidiary building to the side. Several spare parts littered the grass, a perch over a lake-like pool proving something of a bird's presence.

A glowing halo at the center of the walkway seemingly there to provide a gateway to the something else. Xeno Trunks though shook his head and placed his hands on his hips." Follow me, Conton City isn't going to be able to offer much to you guys," he explained turning toward the vault sticking from the tree.

"Yeah, the only thing there worthwhile is the arena, right Trunks?" Rote remarked jovially remembering his fight with Hail from over a decade prior.

Trunks looked back." You could say that, our Time Patrollers tend to need lounging so that is mostly what is there."

"And we're going to be pretty busy, you sure we can't take a trip out there, not my Trunks?" Goten remarked scratching the back of his head while continuing forward.

"If you guys want to see it you can do so before returning home. This mission is quite dire," Xeno Trunks spoke with a shrug.

"I guess we should go ahead with that first then, like you said we can sight see later," Trunks replied to his counterpart.

"I would have to agree with that course of action," Xeno Trunks continued placing his arms over his chest." The matters here are important."

"Yeah, lead the way then. No need to delay any longer," Rote said to the purple haired patroller with a nod of his head.

"Follow me," Trunks took them toward the vault and its numerous marble stairs.

* * *

Sitting before them on the table were ten scrolls. Each scroll had an eerie miasma flowing up from it penetrating the air with a feeling of discourse and dread. Looking at each scroll was a pair of Kaioshin, the familiar Old Kai and the not so familiar Supreme Kai of Time. their worried eyes watching as events unfolded that should have never come to be in the circumstances that were at hand.

"And there too? What is he even doing in this timeline?" the Old Kai asked watching the events unfold. A series of impacts being visible to the arrivals but no determinable features or traits.

The Supreme Kai of Time sighed." I don't know, but Trunks needs to hurry. Things could be getting more out of hand by the seconds, I am just glad the likes of Fu haven't gotten into this Universe in its distress," she shook her head.

"The King would never allow something like that to happen, he rebuked him before. Of course, Hearts actually exists within this coil of time, or a version of him does, which means the King would not intervene," the elder Kaioshin explained to the younger scratching his beard.

"Hey, Old Kai! Long time no see," Trunks, from the present, said saluting to the old man.

"Trunks?! You almost gave me a heart attack!" the aged deity shouted turning around and stamping his feet.

Xeno Trunks apologized." That wasn't me, Elder Kaioshin."

"What in tarnation? Two Trunks' I thought you were going to get Goku and the others," the elder deity complained looking utterly confused at the sight that was in front of him.

"The thing is, Goku and the others thought it would be okay for these guys to take over," Trunks gestured to the group with a somewhat nervous smile." I tried to insist but they were driving a hard bargain. So, what other choice did I have?" the Time Patroller mentioned to the Gods.

"You did tell them how dire a situation this is! These kids, they surely cannot be up to it!" the Old Kai mentioned looking over the group." Especially not without someone like Gohan with them!"

Uub scratched the back of his head." With all due respect, Lord Kaioshin, perhaps if you let us release some of our power first?"

"Wait, you're the reincarnated Majin Buu," the deity seemed to shake in fear. He had encountered Uub before, in different context of course. This though did pluck a nerve." Erhem, I see maybe I was overzealous there. Show me," the Old Kai mentioned.' _I would easily prefer Goku and the others as they are the ones with the vastly superior powers, but I should give these young ones a chance,_ ' the deity noted. He would never say such things out loud, not after starting off so hot.

Rote smiled; his black hair being overcome a blue fire. That blue fire spread down over his body like a shell fading golden bubbles of light running from it and popping into tongues of fire. His pants broke through first before the shell broke away entirely revealing a flaming array of blue hair with a pair of leering blue eyes to match. A wind blew through the Time Vault as his Divine ki became evident for everyone to see.

"Does anyone else need to power up Old Kai or am I good enough? Uub could put me under the table with his ki," Raditz's son asked from within his Divine Super Saiyan aura.

"Super Saiyan Blue? Here? You're just a half-Saiyan though," the Supreme Kai of Time muttered in shock, the awed Old Kai merely watching on.

"You shouldn't have underestimated us. If our folks were strong enough to get your attention you should have known we would have trained," Rote sighed losing the Divine aura swiftly.

Old Kai reached up to his mouth and cleared his throat." I see, well then, perhaps I should not base things on appearances. You lot did have to face Mechikabura's forces after all," he apologized in his aged way." Now, then, onto the pressing matter at hand. Trunks informed you of the situation in vague terms I assume, which means you need the finer details. All of you come now," he pointed to the table in front of him.

Chronoa cleared her throat closing the scroll for a moment looking back to the warriors." What you are about to see is a timeline that is very different to your own. It comes from a timeline where Beerus never awoke, which means that the Super Saiyan God ritual and all of the event that came from that never happened.

Sometime in the Age 789, both Raditz and Goku were training with you Uub when Emperor Pilaf decided to make a wish on a set of long-slumbering Dragon Balls. It happened to turn both of them back to children, or the equivalent thereof, leading on a "grand tour" through the cosmos to find the same set of Dragon Balls to wish themselves back to normal. In that span, they came upon Doctor Myuu and his Machine Mutants. And inevitably-" she was cut off by Bra.

"Baby, right? The parasite," she snickered much like her father would have. The eerie creeping of the Tuffle's influence still firmly sitting in the corners of her mind.

"Yes, actually, that's right you would be acquainted with him, under different circumstances," Chronoa said in a hint of realization." But Baby escaped from them in space and headed to the Earth. Baby progressively overtook the strongest fighters on Earth until it found a home inside Vegeta. Raditz and Goku, even as children, managed to hold against Baby but they could only hold out so long. Goku was too battered to move while Raditz underwent a startling transformation, one that you would probably call Super Saiyan Four. Of course, the timeline had a hiccup, and this is the result."

The first Scroll of Time seemed to glow the moment they laid their eyes upon it.

* * *

 ** _Age 789..._**

The battleground was a planet that seemed very different to the Earth. The sky was crimson and filled with billows of black smoke as ashen clouds burned upward from the ground.

A figure stood with a leg raised up on a stone, his long black hair draped over his shoulders while furrowed brow marked his face. His long mane blew in the wind as his crimson fur bristled with a primal Saiyan power. Piercing yellow eyes looked at a figure that stared down in utmost confusion, his white hair blowing about wildly while the skintight attire wrapped around his body.

"Would you look at that Baby, all of the training I did in my youth as a Saiyan paid off. I may not have had the best control at first, but even I could grasp the power of a Great Ape. And this is what I've become, can you feel it?" Raditz's voice escaped in a hoarse serious tone. His foe floating backward with an open mouth that shook with shock.

"Gah! What are you monkey?! You're just a filthy Saiyan!" he huffed angrily a barrage of pink energy blasts escaping his rapidly moving hands.

Raditz seemed to blitz right through them powerfully, his long hair flapping as he did so." No, I'm more than that now. You pushed me too far Baby, and now, you're going to pay. This power is the weight of your actions coming back to bite you for what you have done to the Earth, to my family," the last explosions burst away as he charged. Power coursing through every inch of his body.

"And to everyone I care about," Baby's face was bashed to the right side by a strong hooking punch. A second punch batted his head down. A third smacking it back. This barrage continuing to pepper the white haired being back in a stunned silence that morphed the sky. The advantaged Baby had moment prior being eradicated without a second thought.

A spinning kick to the face shot Baby through a building and to the ground. A tremor rocked the planet shaking a crack across its surface with a violent amount of force. Raditz stood tall to look down at the crater-bound Tuffle, who grasped at the sides of his position with both yellow gloves.

Painfully he pulled himself upward and Raditz was there in front of him, looking down aggressively. Baby backed away; his height dwarfed by the mountainous Super Saiyan Four." I should have taken your body, not Vegeta's! This would not have happened with someone as pathetic as-" a fist to the stomach cut the Tuffle off. his mouth sprayed a stream of saliva out.

Raditz removed his fist, an ax fist bashing the hunched Baby over the back." That wouldn't have mattered, you forgot that imp wished both Kakarot and myself to be young again. He'd just transform, no different than me!" a burst exploded out as a kick hurled Baby down over the landscape.

Rocks and debris sprayed outward. Baby's frame carving away at the stone and shedding dust high into the sky." I'm going to end this quickly, you see, we don't have much time since you used the Black Star Dragon Balls to get you wish! So, there's no need for sympathy!" two grand spheres of purple-blue light expanded from his hands on either side.

Baby clawed free from his pit and looked up in awe." Gah, damn it, my body, this body. I have to escape from it! You damned filthy-!" he was cut off as the blasts of light came blowing down toward him. He was hopelessly outmatched within Vegeta's body.

"SHINING NOVA!" the balls merged into a single blinding beam that rocketed down toward the Tuffle possessed warrior.

'Twang!' a hand reached out, a blinding pink aura expanding from it. The blast struck the hand and glanced off high into space, an explosion several million miles away filling the air with a brief second sun.

Baby looked up awestruck to the figure." I have no idea, what you are, but I should appreciate a thrall like you coming to save me," he grunted in pain reaching up to his feet.

"A thrall? How mundane, you really are just another arrogant mortal," the man spoke, his voice a pitch match for Son Goku." I am a God, the soon to be God of this world!" Black spoke with a loud shout rising from the ground and targeting Raditz.

"Huh? Kakarot's energy is still over that way, I don't know how you got his body, but you'll regret is," he squared up as Baby rose beside the Super Saiyan Rose. Their eyes leering at the Saiyan.

"I can sense your hatred for mortal barbarians, like this Saiyan, I will lend you my assistance. So, make yourself useful," Black grinned entering stance opposite of Raditz.

' _I feel a strange energy from him that's not like Kakarot, doesn't matter. Kakarot and Turles are both out of action,_ ' Raditz tensed, his hands balling to release the primal aura of Super Saiyan Four." You two seem to be the ones keen on using other bodies to fight. I do not see what makes that any less barbaric than fighting you outright," Raditz retorted powerfully.

"You'll see, Saiyan!" Baby shot forward with a primal anger in his voice, flanked by his pink haired ally.

* * *

"At this rate, they're just going to kill him," Rote remarked watching the explosions play out on screen. his father, or an alternate version of him, weaving through strikes whilst being pelted by explosions from afar.

"Unfortunately, that is exactly what is going to happen," Chronoa sighed lowering her head. His earrings jangled as she let out a sigh." Which is not how this timeline is supposed to go. Raditz is supposed to win here and the Earth is supposed to be saved, anything different has the repercussion of destroying history," she continued before looking to the group of heroes from Earth.

"Which is why, I need to ask you to go and prevent Black from causing any further distress in this timeline. So, long as Raditz is the one that kills Baby the timeline will correct itself naturally," the Supreme Kai of Time looked over the group and pleaded to them with a knowing look.

Uub cleared his throat averting his eyes from the scene." He isn't going to have reinforcements without us then, considering Baby probably took over everyone else. How many of us do you want to send Supreme Kai?" the mohawked human inquired seriously.

"Uub's right, it shouldn't take all of us to beat Black," the present Trunks remarked focusing mainly on the reincarnate.

Chronoa looked to Uub and then to Rote." It does come down to the two of you, doesn't it? If Black is starting off with Super Saiyan Rose, he would be too much for the others."

"Supreme Kai," Trunks grunted before being cut off by Rote.

"Go for it Uub. I'm not sure I will be in the right frame of mind after seeing them kill my father like that. Black could take advantage of that like he did to Goku and the others," Rote sighed looking to the ground in disdain." And if that happens you'd have to go clean up the mess anyway. Sending in our best first is probably the best course of action," Rote finished.

Uub nodded, his attire glowing pink and morphing into the patented gi of his mentors, Son Goku and Gohan." If it's alright with you Supreme Kai of Time; I'll go against Black alone."

Old Kai looked at Uub and smiled." Ah, yes, you were indeed trained by Goku and Gohan in your time too. Every Uub I have seen has that same permanent smile, just like those two Saiyans," the deity complimented." To think, that Majin Buu could become so strong though."

"Thank you, Elder Kai. I just try my best, glad to know that my masters are the same good people in other timelines too," Uub smiled while Chronoa wrapped up the Scroll of Time.

"It is pretty simple to travel to that timeline. Hold the scroll like this," the Goddess of Time turned it sideways before the reincarnate." And you'll find yourself travelling to that timeline. I would make you a Time NavGear like Trunks has but that takes a bit of intricate engineering that we are currently lacking without other troubles," she explained keeping the scroll extended toward Uub.

"What about the rest of us Supreme Kai? Are we going to be waiting around?" Goten asked looking at the remaining nine scrolls.

"No, you may be sent on another mission, in fact you probably will be. This situation cannot go on for much longer, we have troubles to deal with everywhere," the Goddess explained while Uub held his hand out.

"Good, then, I'll see you guys when I get back. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd have to fight an evil version of Goku," Uub said taking the scroll in his hand.

"Good luck, Uub," Pan gave a thumb's up and a nod of her head.

"Be safe," Bra added.

"Don't worry, you can take him," Trunks, from the present, assured while his Xeno counterpart raised a brow.

Uub turned the Scroll of Time sideways in front of his body." Away I go," he smiled as the dark scroll glowed. Multicolored gears played out around his body like patchwork, ringing about intricately before twisting and sending his body through time.

* * *

 ** _Age 789..._**

Uub appeared on Planet Plant several miles away from the scenery that he had seen in the scroll itself. Combat rattled out in the distance as did the image of a gigantic Golden Great Ape, plowing through buildings of blasting away tons of landscape with each careless motion. The quaking ground proving the primal call of the long haired Saiyan about to transform.

Around himself though, Uub found rubble and debris. Scurrying people infused with the Tuffle seed escaping from the sight of the Saiyan that was battling against their emperor." So, where is he?" Uub looked around carefully the thunder of the distant combat muffling the screams and panic of those moving around with him.

A short figure pushed free from the rubble, palming black hair draped over his face. His footsteps were uneven against the ground leading to a stumble forth into the warrior." Uub? What a relief to see you, I don't remember you leaving the Earth to make it here though," Goku laughed looking to the warrior, his blood stained features softening.

' _This is what you looked like as a kid, Goku. Saiyans really don't change that much then,_ ' the human laughed mentally." Well, I'm here now Goku. You need to get out of here."

"I'd love to but, y'see I can't use Instant Transmission in this little body. And well the Earth isn't too friendly to Saiyans right now either, as I'm sure you know," he laughed sitting cross legged on the ground."...and Raditz isn't the friendliest right now either," he looked back the Great Ape and the beams of light he was blasting about the landscape.

"That's true, but you don't know what's coming this way," Uub walked behind his mentor.' _I can't believe I'm going to do this._ '

Goku looked up, his tired eyes sinking slightly." What do you mean?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Uub patted him on the shoulder. In the same motion his hand became a blade-like motion. It thudded against the hero's neck with a satisfying bump sound.

'Tch!' the Saiyan's black eyes broadened before draining of color, his frame falling limply into Uub's free hand.

"Sorry, Goku, I can't have Black killing you. There's a nice rock over there," Uub floated into the air laying the Saiyan on a massive piece of the landscape that had been felled by Raditz's rage." Now, where is he?" Uub placed his hands on his hips hopping down to the ground.

'Uub? Can you read me?' the soft female voice of the Time Kaioshin rang into his mind.

"Sure can, is something wrong?" Uub asked looking to the sky in concern.

'No not at all, I should have told you while you were still here, the Time Scroll takes you back before the incursion will occur. It provides a mean to counter the issue that plagues it. Black will be arriving any moment now, so be careful! And keep Goku safe!' the Supreme Kai of Time explained to the reincarnated Majin Buu.

"Will do, thanks for that Supreme Kai of Time, I'll be on guard," Uub replied as a dark ripple expanded through space in front of him.

From the dark rift white boots pressed down against the earthen soil of Planet Plant. Cracks spread from Raditz's rampage as a Golden Ape in the background, but the figure was unflinching in these tremors. His white boots scuffed some of the loose dirt into the air to be blown down by the winds of force from the distance. His baggy black trousers swayed with his first step forth and the gray tunic top tied over his waist rippled with it. His jade Potara Earring rustled slowly beneath the messy array of palming black hair. Black eyes focusing on Uub in front of him.

"Greeted by resistance? Wait, no, this is not my time. Something different is in the air here," Black mentioned, Zamasu's perception coming through with Goku's voice. His head swiveled about looking to the Great Ape, now shrinking over the horizon.

"What an odd commodity, Saiyans turning into giant monkeys," he cupped his chin before gazing at Uub, who entered a resisting stance against him." Yet, I get the feeling a powerful ally can be found here. And you, mortal, are an obstacle to that goal in the Zero Mortals Plan," his hands clenched while Uub kept an opposing stance against him.

"I am, but maybe you should not be assuming anything about a place you've never been before," Uub entered the Turtle School Stance. His eyes locking with the mirror of his mentor.

Black cracked a smile." Ah, yes, I remember killing you now. Uub, you never did have the power to back up how highly you were held," Black entered the same stance, a breath escaping his nose gently." The air around you is different this time though, perhaps there was a change in this time compared to the one which I came from," his white boots sunk into the dirt.

"Why here Zamasu? Why erasing the mortals?" Uub questioned looking deep into his mentor's eyes.

Black grinned." 'Here' is by happenstance, I have yet to best the Son Goku and Vegeta that dared impede on my ideal world," his hands clenched while keeping position opposite Uub." And erasing the mortals? Is it not obvious? Given enough time they pervert and fundamentally alter the world created by the Gods around them, they have to be stopped and taught to revere the Gods that so graciously created them," he replied while Uub nodded his head.

"That's all I need to hear, you're not intruding here, Zamasu. And for using that body, you're going to pay," the mohawked warrior remarked while Black chuckled again.

"Then, try to stop me, mortal," Black grinned.

"Try? I intend to stop you Black. You've caused enough trouble for your own world, I'm not letting you do that to this one," the reply of a heroic warrior, Uub boldly stood before his foe.

"Arrogant mortal, if this ally will prove his worth in the battle to subjugate you mortals than I will emerge victorious," Black retorted before disappearing in a display of speed.

His white boot crashed down against thin air though as Uub's afterimage faded from sight, their positions swapping. Black returned to stance to glare down the human with a furrow in his brow." A bit faster than I expected, your ki is even further suppressed then," he snorted scaling Uub's might based off his own.

"We both have things up our sleeves, but I'm not going to go through a warm-up for you to figure out all of mine!" Uub blitzed forth. A pink star streaking past Black as he moved out of the way. Uub reappeared in the distance back turned to the possessed Saiyan, looking over his shoulder.' _He dodged._ '

' _Such speed, perhaps a challenging mortal after all. My body is excited for this,_ ' Black clenched his fists with surprise while facing Uub." Show me it then, mortal!" golden light exploded from Black's body. A cascade of energy blasts raining down from the heavens toward the warrior.

Uub swatted his hand and blasted them away with matching pink bolts of ki." TI told you, I'm not going to play along Black!" Uub shot forward, drawing his fist back.

Black grinned, flicking a black bang out of his face." Nor will I," a pink stream of ki rose from his core.

Uub pulled to a stop immediately, drawing back into stance. Black's body was surrounded by a deep purple-black glow that pulsated through his hair turning it a throbbing hue of rose while his eyes dulled to spheres of gray. His Potara flapped elegantly in the hue while a smile crossed his face. A loose bang flitting from over his eyes while a smile appeared." Prepare yourself mortal for...Super Saiyan Rose," Black laughed flicking the bang aside.

The decadent glow failed to daunt the human, who merely clenched his hands to release an equally bright pink flame.

"Imitation will only get you so far," Black mused as the sounds of combat echoed in the sky about.

"You are the one imitating Son Goku, Zamasu," Uub charged drawing his fist back.

"I merely see things on a higher level, his body is the necessity that provides the power to match that scope!" Black fired to meet him.

'TWASH!' their fists met, the air around them breaking away in a giant bubble of force. Their frames being sent recoiling opposite one another. The air buzzing with the intensity of their exchange.

' _Raditz is holding his own like he should be. Good, I just have to beat Black!_ ' Uub leered back phasing forth at a blurry rate.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' it was going to be easier said than done.

They stuttered back from one another, staring.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

"Mirra we need to keep moving away, now," Oceanus' voice called among the howling winds of a blizzard. Her blue-green hair covered in faint drifts of snow and several shimmering beads of ice. Her gray skin shivering beneath the heavy parka that she was wearing.

Mirra Shenron followed through, a jacket bearing a Capsule Corps logo resting over her." I'm following, but where are we going?" she inquired moving along the snow.

"Somewhere far away, where no one can bother us for what we've done," she grunted angrily pushing the winds aside with her power.

"But what about everyone we left behind?" Mirra Shenron inquired.

' _Yato, I'm sorry,_ ' Oceanus shook her head." Forget about them, they want us dead almost for sure."

"My friends, they aren't like that!" Mirra shouted trudging up beside Oceanus.

"Forget about them, Mirra. You saw it, that place. The shimmering crystal with the red core, Elysia, where they don't matter anymore. Where we can start all over again, just you and me," Oceanus grunted trudging along.

Mirra lowered her head and nodded." You're right, we can start all over. The two of us, together," she answered, breaths shaking and tears streaming down her face.' _Pan, Bra, Cha, you still care right? Even after everything?_ ' she pleaded mentally continuing along.

"The last of our kind, just trying to find a new path ahead. A new path that place can give us, you felt its power just like I did," Oceanus nodded, tears freezing to her cheek while she walked away.' _They did not even try to chase us, but I can't face them. Not after what I did, did for those Demons like some puppet on a string._ '

"I'm with you sis," Mirra Shenron replied catching up to the leading Shadow Dragon with a nod.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

A red hooded Saiyan fell flat onto his back against the grassy soil, his black eyes opening in stunned confusion. His ki sense instantly alerted him forcing his gray boots to kip up to a vertical base and his gray gloves to clench." The last thing I remember was telling Shallot to run, and then there was an explosion. Now though, where am I?" he looked around with an agitated grimace.

Behind him, a heavy footstep shook the ground. A pronged talon-like grasp following against the grassy soil, a large looming shadow tracing down from it. The warrior turned quickly to come face to face with a lumbering pink figure with segmented, blue portions at his abdomen and biceps along with what appeared to be black armor apertures on his shoulders and chest. His head was far smaller than his torso, but it had three leering crimson eyes and dark horns that pointed up at ninety degree angles. A terrifying visage indeed.

"You're one ugly looker, you know that?" the warrior sprang back instinctively.' _This guy's scent reeks of something foul; he's planning on attacking with every opportunity he gets. I have to find Shallot but if this guys in the way, I have to deal with him first,_ ' the red hooded Saiyan grunted tensing with his fists balling.

The figure loomed over him and laughed." Now, now puny Saiyan, I am not here to bring harm down upon you."

"Puny, huh?" purple ki exploded out around the Saiyan, its outer tongues being ignited a pale white shade.

"I do not intend to fight over semantics like you are, calm down. We are both in a situation that neither of us are capable of escaping on our own," the giant creature explained with a sick grin. His red eyes leering down at the Saiyan, who kept his ki rising.

"Is that right? Do you know something I don't, ugly?" his hands clenched tightly looking toward the juggernaut.' _Get, a hold of yourself Giblet. Your legs are shaking just from looking at this guy, what would Shallot think?_ ' the red hooded Saiyan grunted.

The figure bowed humbly, mockingly, to the Saiyan." Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ozotto. And I know that we were called to this place for one very crucial thing," his red eyes narrowed on Giblet intently.

"Ozotto? That's a name that rings with my trust," the Saiyan smarmily replied.

"It matters not if you trust me, you can trust the words that I am telling you now," the giant spoke calmly, elegantly." We were called to bear witness to the Universe Seed. The most primordial of powers in the entire Multiverse. Something from it has garnered our attention, neigh our presences, and now is a chance to garner omnipotence!" the creature laughed.

Giblet leaned forth, his spiky hair escaping from the crimson hood he wore." Omnipotence?"

' _Hook, line, and sinker,_ ' Ozotto smirked joyously." Indeed, and if you come and aide me in obtaining it. I will share omnipotence with you, after all half of infinity is still infinity, is it not?"

Giblet straightened, his eyes narrowing.' _I really can't trust this guy, can I? Geh, but a fight now will leave me without a way out._ '

"Okay, then, lead me to this Universe Seed. I'll watch your back," Giblet answered.

"I am sure with a Saiyan on my side there is no doubt of our victory," Ozotto smiled.' _Sucker._ '

* * *

 _Upon joining the Time Patrol our heroes find themselves face to face with dystopia from the beginning. Can Uub defeat Black in this bizarre set of circumstances or is that future doomed? Even if a victory, what situations await the others as they stare down nine other distorted Scrolls of Time? And finally, Elysia, the Universe Seed, drawing the ire not only of Hearts but the wayward Shadow Dragons and even more? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Wow Shallot from Dragon Ball Legends joins Hearts huh, I hope he doesn't stay on his side for long._

 _ **A:** We'll have to wait and see about what's Shallot's path is in Destiny Shattered. It was by sheer coincidence Hearts is the one to find him as opposed to say the Z-Fighters._

 _ **R:** __Oh shit, legends/heroes/xenoverse for this time arc is insane. Anyways, this chapter was an absolutely amazing conclusion to this arc. Seeing Turles, Raditz, and Vegeta all accept that they will never truly be able to atone for their actions was nice, but it was made even better by the reveal that they have done all they could do to help the universe was enough to overpower that dark stain on their pasts. The little bit of glimpses we got into the other universes, and how they're recovering, was amazing, the Yato/Liquirr scene, alongside the Bergamo one, hit me pretty hard I won't lie. This story has been absolutely amazing so far, and I'm super glad to see it continue! We've celebrated 1 year for this one, and many more for Destiny Shattered's continuity, and here's to whatever the future holds :)!_

 _ **A:** Yep, I'm going to try to do all of that extra content some of its due. There are plenty of interesting ideas present in the games, and supplementary animated content, that is well worth checking out. And well, it'll lead to interesting events down the line._

 _I really wanted to show that those three had changed. The admittance of their past in that moment was the final culmination to their heroism during the story. Turles especially who was so hesitant to throw away his Saiyan Pride and ideas of superiority. I am so glad that it came across just as well in your eyes as a reader._

 _Considering how fight heavy this story is, this may come as a surprise, but minute character interactions like last chapter are some of my favorite things to write. Especially when I get to flesh out the likes of Bergamo and Basil, who were left to be quite one dimensional in the canonical telling to this point, makes things better. And Yato/Liquiir was something bound to happen. I always intended a passing of the baton to him since the arc started, Yato's unfortunate circumstances though came from pure story elements._

 _Year Six of Destiny Shattered as a continuity. Fifteen year old Dan would not believe what his story would become that's for sure. Poor kid didn't know a lot of things..._

 _ **R:** __Shallot too?_

 _ **A:** Yep, Shallot too. Just give me some time kay? I promise you will not be disappointed._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy. I'm really trying something different with this arc, so please bear with me. Anyway, be good people and have a good one,_

 ** _PS: I still have a spare Time Scroll in mind, so if I may ask, what if a potential What-If from Destiny Shattered that you'd like to see become the final distorted timeline? If I think I can make it work, it will be the final Scroll of Time and you'll get full credit for the idea!_**

* * *

 ** _?_**

 ** _(Ware wa Collector)_**

A metallic tower rose monolithic on a small peninsula within a boiling caldera of lava. Strange ripples of heat rose out from the sides of the lava pit causing the rock to slough and distort as it passed by.

Despite the inhospitable conditions a figure walked along this obsidian passageway. His brown-black boots clacked against the hardened stone with a satisfying sound while his jacket swayed, his features an icy cool despite the heat. His golden visor hid a scarred face and a broader scar rested over the center of his chest. His blonde hair was laid back smoothly against the back of his head whilst approaching.

"An ancient Saiyan, one that dared oppose the first of the Saiyan Gods," he smiled placing a hand against the door. A cube of it seemed to disappear before the rest fell to the wayside. His boots clacked against the metallic flooring.

Behind him, the lithe build of Lagss follow, her brilliant eyes shining amid the lava." Lord Hearts is this?" she inquired with a raised brow. Wholly behind the choice of the warrior before her.

"Indeed, it is, another ancient Saiyan warrior like Shallot," Hearts answered with a laugh coming upon a platform. A figure sitting bound within the center of the structure, heavy chains holding down a restriction device and heavy mask attached to his face.

"And you believe he will be of use to reach Elysia, the Universe Seed?" she asked looking to Hearts again in full confidence.

"As an avatar of the Universe Seed itself, you should know the answer is that you are all I need. But his power will be useful in halting those that dare try to stop us from claiming it," Hearts smiled to Lagss.

"You are right my lord," she bowed fully and respectfully as the chained figure looked up.

His eyes gleamed forth an evil red hue, two massive claws forming as shadowy energy appeared around him." Kanba," Hearts spoke warmly to the figure having read him immediately.

"Grr, who?" the behemoth murmured uncrossing his legs and standing up. The tower starting to rumble with mere effort of him rising from the platform. The chains attached to him rattled, but they seemed like mere accessories.

"I, Hearts, have a dream. A dream to overthrow the very Gods," he gestured broadly with a confidence in his voice." Of course, I am only one man and I am not afraid to admit that in this alien world I need allies. Can I have your assistance to achieve that mission? I can grant you anything that you wish upon achieving my goal," he asked with a glee on his face.

The chains shattered immediately and Kanba shot forth at Hearts." Lagss," Hearts remarked stepping back.

"Of course," her crystal clear eyes narrowed.

A barrage of crystals rose from thin air, boxing Kanba in despite his forceful push off." What is this?!" dark ki exploded from his body, his hands blasting against the glassy crystals. Tremors rocked beneath him but neither being felt it.

"Now, allow me to ask. What is it that you want, Kanba?" Hearts remarked calmly unflinching at the might of his foe. His eyes flashing to a thudding heart beat, Kanba's doing the same.

"I wish to destroy the Super Saiyan God," Kanba replied coldly teeth gnashing, red eyes glaring.

Hearts smiled looking to Lagss." Is that all, Kanba? I can grant you that before I obtain my rightful place over heaven. Will you come along with me?"

"If I can kill the Super Saiyan God, then yes," the behemoth grinned, the straight jacket he wore breaking like a piece of paper mache." If you cross me, I will crush you into nothingness," he snarled, primal Saiyan urges kept narrowly in check.

"Then, do take my hand. There are many more for you to meet," Hearts extended one hand to the Saiyan and another to Lagss." We must be going; the Universe Seed waits for no one."


	55. Chapter 55

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Master Versus Pupil?! Black Versus Uub!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

Uub and Black zinged through the air. Exchanging punches and kicks rapidly the destroyed buildings of Planet Plant acting as a backdrop for each action. Thunder clapped out from their punches. Their elegant motions forced one another to work around the other. Windows shattered and people across the city felt the winds as they tried to run from the rampaging conflicts.

Black's white boot kicked up into Uub's guard opening him up. A second spinning kick caved in the human's core. Then, a third wrapped around the side of his face. Wind churned out first and then Uub's body followed its path. A nearby building shook and exploded as the orange donning human smashed against it. Alabaster construction flipped into the air before dropping to the ground in a heavy thud.

Several tons of building material shuffled and Uub pressed up to his feet, a slab more than twice his size rolling off in the process. Black looked at this and grinned shooting down at a hurried rate. His right leg swept around for a kick that Uub's forearm lifted and knocked aside carefully. The human stepped back as the next kick came in while his left palm swept out to knock the Rose Saiyan's right handed punch.

The reincarnated Buu fired back with a right uppercut that struck into Black's chin. The Saiyan stumbled and rebutted with a swift jab of his own. It was sidestepped and an elbow met the Saiyan's free defending hand. Black pushed him off and kneed upward. Uub hand sprung away across the broken asphalt. The issue being he could not find his footing fast enough; Black appeared in the middle of the gesture to kick Uub's arm out at the elbow. In that state before falling a kick crashed into his cheek throwing him across the block yet again.

Dust trailed up and blew through the windows of the building Uub crashed into. Then, a pink glow rocketed from that dust cloud appearing above Black's head. His right cheek was compressed with a strong kick from the reincarnated Majin. Uub flipped from there dashing after Black with a flurry of blows. The possessed Saiyan found a fist in his stomach, then another in his chin. His back smashed against the front of a building and then up along it with a burst of force.

Uub appeared overhead and smashed Black through the rough of said building with an ax fist. The entire structure imploded tons of debris collapsing as its multiple floor compressed under Black's body. The street blow rumbled while dust expanded from the destroyed building, the focused eyes of the human staring down at the pile awaiting even a slight movement.

Golden streams of ki suddenly burst through the cracks in the rubble. Uub's right and left hands flashed out rapidly, the ki blasts being hurled skyward in a stream of explosions. His black eyes darted around to find the rubble shattered into nothing, a small cave being left." Where'd he go?" Uub's head turned to find a spinning kick aiming for the back of his head.

"No!" Uub's right arm rose, the kick bouncing from it in a defensive motion. Black spun aside with a smile on his face.

"Something about fighting you is getting this body excited. It is almost fighting on its own," Black grinned charging inward with hands balling.

They swung out and Uub met equally with a defensive front. Black's right hand launched out only to be slapped away by a left hand. His left smashed out against a sturdy forearm block. The next punch met an open palm. His kick crashed against a raised knee. His knee striking a downward facing palm. The Saiyan's left uppercut battling Uub's downward chop. Black's right elbow tried to from the side to be rejected by Uub's leg firing up and kicking it aside.

Their eyes met and then they vanished. Force played across the sky in concentric rings that flashed out in chains. These impacts dazzled across the sky yet neither seemed to have the upper hand in the exchange. Uub's flickering orange gi would pass by Black, who would come from behind only for Uub to disappear. then, they vanished again to continue the conflict.

'BWOOM! BWOOM! BWOOM!' their fists met again and again, neither striking the other in that moment. Two flickering images appeared in several locations, almost simultaneously, their knuckles bashing together all the same. Wind blew and all of the impacts faded parting to reveal Uub and Black floating thousands of feet in the air burying a punch in one another's cheek.

Black and Uub were thrown back by the force of the collision of blows. Upon stopping their momentum both warriors rocketed back at one another, drawing their fists back. Furious impacts shot around quickly between them. Sparks of combat flowed through the air as they slung those fists forth. Clouds overhead shattered with a devastating boom. Their frames crashed in a continuous rebounding series.

Along the ground they appeared with Black's stomach being hammered into. Then, a split-second later the sky was filled with a boom as Uub's face was slammed into by a left palm strike. Atop a building, Uub's blue boots touched down, his right hand grasping Black's hands at they attempted to strike him down. Uub delivered a kick and they vanished again. Along the asphalt a chain of strikes played out with Black being battered back in a series of punches. The tips of Uub's boots touched down and he slugged Zamasu's vessel in the cheek with a thunderous left hand. Buildings along the street crumbled, Black's frame smashing against a cliff at the edge of the townscape.

Uub then dashed down through the smoky debris. His right hand drew back, Black pushing directly to meet him with a right uppercut. Uub's mohawk shot up with the blow, his chin compressing. The ground flung him up with a deafening boom. Black planted his right hand against the ground and teleported above the human. His hands came shooting down with a blazing ax strike that beveled the back of the human. Uub's mouth opened with a pained shout.

Uub crashed chest first against the ground with the blow, a tremor rocking the ravaged landscape around them. Black loomed from above, his right and left hands drawing back with yellow-black spheres of energy gathering in his palms." Good try mortal, but this is where you die!" Black roared hurling his hands toward Uub's downed frame at an accelerated rate.

Domes of yellow light found their way down the street. Debris and concrete were thrown to the wayside with a flash of heat and smoke, Uub's downed body pressing up in the wake of the blasts. As soon as he looked toward the descending series of energy bullets. His black eyes rumbled while the barrage of energy beams came down upon him and beyond the sheer heat and glowing golden light. A final dome expanding out from the end of the attack to swallow the previous smaller domes in a single spinning wave.

Smoke poured up in dozens of rolling billows. Fire burned along the flammable material sending flickers of flame into the air, Black looked down from above with a grin upon his face. This image was eerily similar to the future that he had so enjoyed ruining. Nothing would get in his way, nor would it ever.

A right hand pushed through the smoke blasting some of it away, the brown skin there covered in wounds that were healing. blue boots broke through the smoke clacking against the ground leading to a pair of torn orange pants. Blue fabric clung to his chest in a billowing wave his toned torso displaying within the holes in his top. The torn orange top of the gi falling from his left shoulder while the left held on by a thread.

Uub let out a stream of spit while looking up to Black." Is that all you have Black?" Uub asked narrowing his eyes.' _With his head level he fights just as efficiently as Goku does. This is going to be a bit difficult,_ ' the hero thought nodding his head.

Black smirked before rocketing down." Arrogant mortal!" he slammed his right hand toward Uub, who slapped it away.

That slap was followed in a smooth motion by a jumping knee kick. Black's chin was tipped back, and he was sent shooting across the asphalt. Uub appeared in front of him and began to unload. His right hand drilled Black in the face. Then, a left cross tangled the Saiyan's feet. The follow up left elbow strike tipped black to the side where Uub came around with a right handed blow. The possessed Saiyan's body left the ground and began to plummet cheek first for the asphalt when Uub spun around and caught him along the chin with a sole kick. A lance of air ripped out and Black went shooting away.

His path was intercepted by the reappearing Uub who booted him straight into the air. Uub drove upward after Black striking into his core with an assortment of punches. Impacts boomed all the way up as Uub's voice rose. Each blow left an imprint in Black's torso forcing him to gag and cough while at the whims of the human fighter. Uub's left hand drove upward at the finish of the combination, slamming Black skyward while also doubling him over.

Uub appeared overhead driving his right and left hands down for an ax fist. Black though forged a guard out of thin air, preventing the impact from hurling him back to the ruined landscape below. Breaking the force by splitting his guard the Saiyan then shot at Uub ready for a counterattack for the beating he had received.

Uub's right arm blocked the incoming kick, where Black's image vanished. He looked to the side and a direct punch was scored against his rib cage. Force pierced Uub's body and his guard dropped. Black's left boot struck like white lightning against his chest, the air being thrown from his lungs. A left elbow strike to the shoulder hammered the human down where Black kneed him in the core. The Goku doppelganger followed that up by bucking Uub from his knee and kicking him across the cheek with the same leg.

Uub tumbled through the air and Black appeared striking him across the right cheek with another stiff kick. A short jab to the nose hurled the human's head back with a thunderclap. Black followed with a knee strike to the stomach and a right hand to the face. His left hand then swiped over boxing Uub back to center with a stunned look on his face. The Saiyan drove on with a barrage of punches after that.

Right, left, right. Uub was batted back and forth between Black's fists, his guard shaken. A right hook to the side hunched him over where a left uppercut tossed the reincarnate's head back. An elbow strike then caught the crown of the orange donning fighter's head bringing him back down. Black followed with another strike to the stomach. Then, his fists turned to blurs that threw Uub back with a barrage of air splitting booms.

Black appeared from behind and threw Uub forth with a stroke forearm strike to the back of the head." I believe you know this attack!" Black grinned his right and left hands pointing forth. A black glow appeared between them almost instantly, a hazy distortion of a paragon blue." KAME-" he began increasing the sphere's size and potency." HAME-" he grunted continuing to gather energy, Uub finally finding balance.

"No good," Uub shook his head turning his attention to the charging attack.

"HAAA!" black light seemed to erupt from the Super Saiyan Rose's hand, the sky around it pitching to black in the process. Uub's black eyes stared onward, his muscles tensing as it drew closer.

Pink ki exploded around Uub's body, his right and left hands clenching. True blue light appeared there expanding out to a huge sphere that thudded with power. The human's mouth muttered something hidden beneath Black's shout. And then, an equally booming shout escaped his mouth." HAAA!" black met blue immediately at those words, the sky burning an azure shade in one half and a silver-black in the other.

They pushed against one another for a mere moment before lowering their hands. Eyes focusing forth they plunged into their own attacks, rushing straight through the beams of ki like nothing more than a tunnel system. Unfortunately, and immediately, they saw one another having the same idea. Hands drawing back they prepared to reengage in the conflict.

'BWOOOM!' the attacks destabilized and shed a wave of blinding white light over the city. Their images sitting as black outlines against the glowing white light that rested around them.

Their fists broke apart and savagely they wrapped their legs around for a stiff kick combination. These kicks hammered home with a thunderous crash, the splitting of their bodies forcing both to re-balance. Eyes darting against one another again they pushed forth. Their knees met with a repelling force followed by a pair of matching punches. They leered before springing back yet again fists clenching tightly.

Uub moved first shooting directly at black and striking his guard with a right handed punch. Black took the blow and opened is guard to grab the human by the wrist. Uub seeing this pulled back and delivered a double kick to Black's chest. A burst of air split them apart and Uub chased away with Black struggling to find balance. But upon doing so, the Saiyan vanished.

Uub looked down and Black appeared there smiling a golden sphere resting against the warrior's core. He tried to move away but the explosion had swallowed him, a black cloud expanding through the air as it flashed. Black moved his hand free and brought his right leg through the smoke cloud from behind. His white boot struck Uub across the back of the head hurling the human toward the ground.

Uub looped and landed on his feet, sliding to a stop against a piece of rubble that had broken free in their explosive collision. He turned and looked back with a furrowed brow to find his foe had vanished against.

A pink blade of energy whizzed past his ear, a narrow miss. Black follicles fell from where it knocked his mohawk while Black looked at him with a fierce glint of anger in his eyes. Uub's right hand touched the ground as he continued to fall providing the balance for a thrust kick to the gut that pushed back several feet back. Black stalled easily, swinging the blade down again grinning.

The blade swung out as Black teleported in front of Uub. The human knocking the hand away at the last second. Black brought it back around and Uub ducked under it. His right hand firing up quickly. The Zamasu-infused Goku though booted the punch away and brought the sword down again. Uub's frame slid to the side avoiding the slash, his gi being cut in the process. A pumping right knee followed and Black slashed at it causing Uub to back away.

"Keh, nimble, aren't you?" Black asked kicking forth, swinging the blade down.

"Eh, I'm just not in the mood to get an arm cut off today," Uub weaved around the sword striking delivering a kick. Black's body folding against the impact but continuing forth.

"I can't say I blame you. This fight is getting me all excited!" Black howled bringing the sword up, Uub flipping back out of the way.

"So, you aren't too far from Goku either. Aren't you using a mortal body?" Uub asked resetting himself.' _Got to get a minute to figure out an opening._ '

Black shot forth slashing away rapidly." The perfect mortal body, Son Goku's potential is only outshone by his son. There are few who can resist the level of power this body possesses!" he said between slashes, Uub weaving through them carefully.

"Hard to argue with that," Uub smiled kicking out at Black's hand. The Saiyan's blade wielding arm being knocked aside." But potential and action are two very different things! You may have the body, but you'll never get the full potential out of it!" Uub's right hand hooked into Black's face slamming him to the ground. The Saiyan skipped along the broken asphalt for several feet.

His right hand pressed down and a moment later he stood up, a smug grin crossing his face." Believe what you wish, mortal. But that is for me to discover myself!" he charged disengaging the energy blade.

Uub blocked the incoming right hand, but it proved to be a feint. Black's left fist drilled into the human's face. Uub stumbled and Black capitalized with another punch that pushed the human back. Pressing the lead Black hammered out yet another punch, this one though was palmed upward. Uub staring at him before vanishing from sight. Black followed the gesture and they zipped away yet again.

'BWACK! THUUM! THUD!' the sky trembled not only with their combat but that of Baby and Super Saiyan Four Raditz in the distance. The difference being Black and Uub were visible intermittently. Their right and left hands exchanging in an expert display of their combative skills. The human and possessed Saiyan staying on even ground while never being able to strike definitively against the other.

Black tried to a kick and Uub ducked under it. He pounced up for an uppercut that was kicked away by the Saiyan. A punch to the core almost struck Son Gohan's pupil, but he floated to the side at the last second. This dodge gave the opening for a sharp kick toward Black's core, but it was knocked down. Uub flipped with the momentum and brought his heel toward black's head which instead met a crossed guard that knocked him away. Black's right hand cut to his core yet Uub pushed it aside and created space. There were no real chances of advantage.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

"Hey, Trunks, you said your best were beaten up. Who exactly are your best Time Patrollers?" Bra inquired of the Time Patrol version of her brother. Curiosity rimmed her blue eyes while she tilted her head to the side.

Xeno Trunks nodded his head." Well, you guys, or a version of you all," the hero informed scratching the back of his head." There was a reason I was keen on recruiting my father and Goku. Those two are the strongest Time Patrollers. Unfortunately, they took a bit of a beating against the Mechikabura that we are fighting, and they are recovering," the time traveler explained.

"I see," Bra looked demurely away.

"With that question out of the way, I guess we should hop into a timeline to fight too. Sitting around and watching Uub isn't going to help in the long run," Cha punched the inside of her fist powerfully.

Chronoa smiled." I like your enthusiasm. I was going to propose the same thing," she gestured to the table.

"All right then, what's the next distortion?" Yamcha's daughter smiled looking at the next scroll.

* * *

 ** _With Uub..._**

His fist passed by Blacks, the Saiyan's slightly longer reach along the blow to hit him in the face. The human tumbled back from the collision before sweeping his left arm around to block the kick that came his way. It repelled Black and the human kicked out heavily, Black's forearm taking the brunt and countering the force. They pushed apart and reset themselves with eyes leering feverishly at one another.

Black's right hand swept in front of the dodging Uub's face. Uub grabbed the Saiyan around the wrist and drove a hard knee strike into his core. Hunched over with the sudden impact the pink haired warrior gagged. The orange donning fighter then dug his shoulder into Black's chest before slinging him over and toward the ground. Hurled straight down, Black bashed against a debris field splashing along it in a roll.

He bounced against a large piece of debris eyes broadening. Uub appeared in his frame of view and a strong kick connected. It exploded out with force and Black went careening further along the wasteland. Rocks and rubble plumed outward in a coiling stream of smoke. It blew heavily along the path while Black came rolling to a stop. Pebbles and other riffraff rolling onto his gray gi while he attempted to find balance.

Black pushed up and Uub was there with a right hand shooting down. Black sidestepped the punch and grabbed it with his left hand, Uub's other hand coming to a rest within his other palm. Winds blew down at this meeting point swirling the sandy debris into a further mess. Black grimaced as did Uub. their strengths contrasting against one another with fervor-fueled glares.

Then, Black's right foot shot up smashing into Uub's chin. The debris shot straight up with the blow and the human was hurled into the sky. Black's leg lowered and the moment it did he shot to Uub's side. A right hand drilled into his foe's solar plexus, spit escaping Uub's mouth in the process. A left elbow strike to the cheek rode it up to Uub's eye spreading spit into the wind. The sky rattled with the next hard kick to Uub's chest, the human being launched across it like a bag in the wind.

Black looped through after him, a right hand digging deep into Uub's gut. His left hand shot out into Uub's cheek. The human's head darted down rapidly from the blow while a knee pumped up into his chin. Cracks echoed as Uub's head jutted back after the blow. Black did not relent though instead smiting the warrior with another right handed blow to the face. This strike shooting Uub over the same wasted city below. Streaming dust and debris through the air like a wave cresting against the shoot.

Goku's pupil smashed to a stop at the foot of a cliff face. Uub's back had dug into the brittle sandstone but it quickly pulled out as he stumbled forward, black eyes wobbling with tears.' _Black's something else, I can see why Goku and the others had trouble. But I can beat him, he's not stronger than me,_ ' the reincarnate huffed taking a step forward.

'Dzit!' a pink edge pierced through Uub's chest and out his back. He stumbled against the sandstone cliff with Black's urging, the possessed Saiyan standing before him with the blade embedded in the wall.

"Heh, just that split second to let your guard down, Uub. That was all it took, for a moment there you actually could have had me," Black grinned pushing the blade in further, crimson blood dripping from his mohawked foe's wound. Uub's mouth opening with a gargling of blood." You put up a far better fight in this timeline than you did from where I came," Black kept the blade in with a grin.

' _That's right, I hadn't fused with Buu yet. He doesn't know about any of that,_ ' Uub grunted, the blood from his chin continuing to flow down to the soil. His eyes hazy from being pierced.

Uub pushed free from the wall, the meter long blade in his chest unflinching in that resolve. He took a step forward. Followed by another. Black's eyes seemed to raise with intrigue at this though he kept the blade piercing." Resilient to a fault, I guess that is a compliment to you mortals," he humored while Uub raised a right hand and drew it back.

"You have no idea!" it slammed over the blade and into Black's cheek. The energy sword broke immediately and the Saiyan was sent sliding across the ground. A spurt of blood spilling from Uub's chest. Uub coughed before the blood in his mouth vanished." It is going to take a bit more than a stabbing like that to beat me, Zamasu," the human commented as the wound stitched itself together.

"How interesting," Black grinned flickering a bead of spittle from his cheek." You may have a purpose after all, like you said, I cannot tap into this body's potential all on my own!" he shot back at Uub with a grin on his face.

Uub dashed in directly to oppose him. his right leg pumped up striking Black in the chin as he charged. The Super Saiyan Rose rocketed back with the force, head looking skyward. Uub jabbed that foot down and came around with a left martial arts kick. It boxed into black's ear hurling the pink haired Saiyan along the ground in a tumult.

The reincarnate rushed forth as Black recovered swinging a right hand forward. black pushed it aside catching the human in the cheek with an elbow strike. Uub stumbled and threw a punch to regain balance. Black blocked it while kicking toward his core. Uub's knee pushed up and rejected the kick. Black stepped back into a left handed punch that crashed into his cheek. He stumbled and found footing to catch the next punch with one of his own, splitting the ground beneath their feet.

They ground fists together for a moment before pushing off. Their frames dashed along the ground level between the razed foundations of buildings clashing every chance they could. Uub's right hand batted into Black's face as they came upon a building's remains. Black split to the left side of the building and Uub flew right. Twisting back into view, Black hammered an elbow into Uub's face. Their bodies disappearing on opposite ends of another row of crumbled buildings. At the end Uub threw a kick that Black defended against, another building breaking their conflict.

Their frames flickered past that block, hands and feet moving in tandem. force boomed out as they clashed horizontally toward the building. Uub's right hand fired through and caught black, before they were forced to separated. Black wrapped around the edge of the building first to deliver a kick that bounced Uub off its frame. Debris split from the destroyed building and Uub jolted back. Black spun around and kicked Uub in the chest before being cut off by another building.

The human rolled along the ground before finding footing. His eyes peered through a broken window leading to the perfect opening. he dashed through it and struck Goku Black in the chin with an uppercut. Black stumbled before slapping Uub with a backhand. It lined up perfectly with another hole in the building flinging Uub back to the other side of the block.

Uub tumbled and found footing, along with three energy blasts coming through the cracks of the next building. his right and left hands moved in tandem, each grabbing the two leading spheres. These spheres were pulled together into the third bolt creating a harmless explosion that filled the street with smoke. Uub moved from this quickly noticing the gray and black gi speeding along the back of the opposing building line.

His mohawk waved as he turned to one of the larger, and more intact, fallen buildings. A single push sent him running toward it and soon directly up its side. A flash appeared at the top as he ignited his aura and lept down. Zamasu's vessel looked up and threw a guard, Uub's boot crushing against it thunderously. Winds pushed out in a spherical formation that shook the foundations of the building and blew the broken glass from its window.

Black swung his arms down hurling Uub up into the air, a flurry of energy bullets escaping his free hand. Uub weaved through them easily, but Black merely used that as a distraction. A white boot smashed between Uub's eyes after the last blast passed. His back struck the top of the building and lopped it off. The mohawked warrior crashed to the ground after ward among fallen debris.

Uub stood up immediately blocking Black's right handed punch from meeting him. He pushed back while slugging forth with a mighty punch of his own. Black's forearm took the brunt of the blow, but he crashed back first into the same structure. It rumbled and collapsed as Black rebounded to the street level unflinchingly staring at Uub for the effort.

Streams of dust came from the collapsing building while they locked eyes." See what happens when a mortal faces a God?" Black grinned balling his fists a few times.

Uub stretched and resumed Turtle Stance among the smoke." You haven't put me down yet, Black. Nowhere near it!" Uub charged against the flowing dust particles while Black smiled.

"Fool!" Black dashed forth to meet him again.

'BWOOM!' the dust and the building that caused it were lifted from the ground. A gust of wind followed them and sent them streaming while Black and Uub stood in the center of the street slugging away at one another. Their defensive counters were impeccable, the aptitude of combatants remaining on display. Uub planted his left hand and brought an overhead kick around that Black avoided with a sidestep. Black's kick aimed at that supporting hand failed and Uub returned to his feet missing a right forearm strike by a fraction of an inch while Black dodged.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault..._**

"All right this is the next distorted timeline. Do not be surprised if you see something that is surprising," the Supreme Kai of Time said unfurling the second distorted Scroll of Time. Its shadow-y miasma spilling out into the air for all to see.

* * *

 ** _Age 789..._**

Black fired back with a right handed strike, Uub's cheek being grazed as he moved out of the way. The human swung back with a left jab that Black countered with a thrust kick, the length of his legs out doing Uub's arm. The human's stomach folded under the blow before expanding as he was shot away. tumbling Uub grabbed hold of the fractured ground trenching it with his fingers while eyeing Black.

Black's follow though came in the form of a ki blast. Its dark core spinning within a brilliant golden light swallowing the human whole. A chain explosion rushed down the street hurling Uub from the back into a rock formation on the outside of the cityscape. Black smirked blasting down the street and hammering a right uppercut into Uub's chin, the formation shuddering as the reincarnate was thrown along its sheer surface with ease.

Uub found himself soaring in the air in shock when Black reappeared. His right hand swung out creating a solid blade of energy yet again. He slashed with it once letting fly a blade-like javelin of ki. It pierced through Uub's stomach to violent effect. Then, he danced to the side and threw another energy lance forth. It too pierced Uub. Then, there was another. Another. Another. Another. Uub's core was pinned through several times with the attack, his mouth agape with blood streaming down from the shock.

The ki weapon was swung up over the possessed Saiyan's head and he pointed his left hand forth at Uub while lifting his right leg. Uub's eyes expanded while the blades of energy sparked to life. Rippling chains of explosions followed across the human's body, filling the sky with a macabre pink-purple flash. The mohawked human shot from the explosions smoke screen with numerous holes present in his body.

He crashed against the ground mere moments later and laid there, arms flailed out to the side. Black lowered to the ground with a gleeful grin." Haha! With this Saiyan's ever-improving body and the caliber of opponent like you, I need not immortality! I am the most powerful being in existence, the precipice of Godhood!" Black laughed approaching the downed Uub.

The human was motionless as the Saiyan stepped forth gleefully." You swore I could not tap into this body's potential and yet, here you are, before your God. The Zero Mortals Plan begins anew with you, Uub! Relish that fact!" Black's grandiose boasting continued stepping forth white boots clacking along the broken asphalt as if it were marble.

Black's left hand reached down, and he grasped Uub by the loop of his torn gi top, the smoldering fabric continuing to broil." Farewell, mortal," black jabbed the blade toward Uub's chest in a fatal blow.

Uub's black eyes regained focus, his hands reaching out and preventing the blade from piercing him." Zamasu, you still don't get it," Uub grimaced, the blood running from his wounds failing to grow while the flesh there mended." I'm not quite the type of mortal that goes down to something like that," he pushed Black back the Saiyan sliding to a stop.

Black disengaged the blade with a chuckle." You have better regeneration than I figured. All right then," he charged slugging Uub in the face with a right hand. The ground rumbled with the sky-splitting strike, Uub's boots leaving the ground with a burst of sound.

Uub took the punch directly to the face, his frame hurtling through the air recklessly. Black appeared with Instant Transmission and threw another punch toward the human's face. Uub sidestepped it mid-flight delivering a counter in the form of a kick. The Saiyan hunched over his left hand reaching out against Uub's torso. Before he could use that Uub drove an ax fist down between his shoulders separating the pair.

Black stopped the downward momentum with another Instant Transmission, his left leg swinging toward Uub's head. Uub ducked it and slammed a kick into black's stomach again. Black's gray eyes bulged, and force threw him upward while Uub spun back to a vertical base.

Uub shot straight beneath the gasping Black. Punches escaped in a flurry that pelted the Saiyan's core relentlessly. Impacts played out through Black's back while Uub released a primal warrior's shout. Black tried to counter but every attempt was countered by further punch. Uub's left hand drilled so deep into his core a wad of bloody saliva escaped Black's mouth opening his eyes. Uub lowered that punch and delivered a flipping kick that careened Black to the battered landscape below.

Tremors rocked the ground and Black slammed against it several times over. Rubble was strewn free from the ground casting a net over the landscape while Black rolled along it. The Super Saiyan Rose hammered back first against a building causing it to crumble into further rubble that his momentum carried him through. His white boots ground to a stop as he passed the rubble field. Arms hanging limply and head down.

Son Gohan's pupil struck down with a heavy kick, but it was stopped by Black's raised right hand. The blow split the debris around them in a concentric ring while black remained firmly planted." You are certainly cunning mortal, but did you think I would give my ambition up after something as simple as that. This fight only has one conclusion!" Black struck at Uub with his free left hand.

The human blocked it with his own hand, being repelled backward several feet along the way." Yeah, with you stopping. This world has enough trouble! It doesn't need you!" Uub rocketed forward at top speed with fists clenching.

"We'll see what this world needs!" Black replied with a prideful shout taking Uub head on.

Fists clashed immediately upon proximity. Thundering over the landscape like a cacophony of cannon fire. Uub and Black were relentless against one another, but it still seemed that their footing was the same. The ground broke away as they continued to strike out against one another.

Black's right leg broke through the punches attempting to meet Uub's gut, instead it met a knee. The ground parted in a tremor with Uub looking at the possessed body of his mentor with focus.

Then, they were gone again. Filling the sky with their exchange of blows at an alarming rate.

Black struck Uub in the chin with an elbow strike. then, a flurry of blows traded out far beyond the recognition of any potential viewers. When they reappeared Black's, cheek was being smashed in by a left hand. Again, a disappeared. Thunder filled the sky as did clashing domes of force. Black appeared first with Uub's body doubled over his knee using an ax fist to knock him away. Pink lanced through the air to the point where Uub disappeared and further blows played out. The Saiyan then appeared to be flying back as Uub flickered into sight with his left hand balled. Before long he vanished against too.

Uub's face appeared with Black's fist embedded in the cheek, wave of pressure throwing debris from the ground across the sky. They disappeared after that. black's decadent aura exploded filling the air with a stream of collision. One explosion topped the others showing Uub being thrown through the air again. The human's mouth was flung open spilling a stream of crimson into the air. Then, he disappeared again, the last flicker of which showing him righting and charging back.

Black's pink aura expanded again this time to no avail, his frame reappearing a moment later. Uub's right knee was buried into his core. Then, a right hook smashed the pink haired Saiyan back. Uub's left forearm shot around into his cheekbone with a thunderous burst of force. Uub's left leg shuddered forth and drilled Black across the abdomen. He drew it back before ramming his other knee into the Saiyan's chin.

Uub's right fist smashed Black backward with a sky splitting boom. He followed it up with a left handed strike that knocked the Saiyan's head down. Black stumbled back from his floating position while Uub rammed a fist into the warrior's chin. His head tipped back, and blood escaped his pursed lips. Uub brought his right leg around into Black's side folding the Saiyan there. Uub faded left before shooting right with his finishing blow. A right punch to the cheek.

Black's cheek rode up to his eye the force pushing from it sparking the air with friction. A stream of spit escaped from his mouth while his gray eyes dilated in stunned confusion. Thunder rang in his ears and whips of wind began to pass by before exploding into a single loud boom. With that Black was sent shooting through the air in a crazed roll that led him to the ground.

Uub hung in the air in that moment, his right hand still forced where Black's face had been. Bloody spit ran down from his mouth while a few heavy breaths managed to pass through his lips.' _He's strong, really strong. He gets better as he fights like a Saiyan alright. If it wasn't for my regeneration I might not be in such good shape against this guy,_ ' Uub huffed mentally while lowering to the ground.

Black placed his right and left hands against the ground to push up. His distortion of Son Goku's voice escaping in the ever familiar grunts that the Saiyan would have in the situation. From his mouth a stream of blood dropped while the numerous minor scuffs and scrapes stun in the dusty air." Hehehe, Uub, this is the type of battle this body lives for. I find it quite hard to argue with it, you truly are a special opponent. Perhaps even more so than the Goku and Vegeta that I will have to kill," he reached his feet with a grin, power coursing around him.

"Black, the Zero Mortals Plan, is never going to see the light of day! I'll end you here and make sure of that!" Uub clenched his hand releasing his aura in a blinding pink inferno.

"You've yet to end me mortal! This perfect body and these circumstances favor me!" Zamasu shouted from within Son Goku, his own pink aura growing to match him.

They rushed at one another again after that, fists balling teeth gnashing.

Uub threw his right hand forth as he flew at Black. A dozen spheres of yellow energy shimmered free shooting at Black from every angle like a net intending to capture him. Black grinned shooting through each one expertly while forming his right hand into a blade." Something as trivial as that!" the blade whizzed up as he met Uub.

The warrior flew around the blade drawing his left hand back." I knew you'd dodge!" that left hand reamed Black's cheek. The ground thudded with the blow spilling a wave of debris up through the cracks. His silver eyes shuddered but a mere planting of his foot against the nearby asphalt kept him sturdy.

A thrust kick followed driving into Uub's ribs, several of them creaked and croaked under the pressure. Blood ran from Uub's mouth as the force pierced his body. the broken ground spilled further dust into the air and the human was sent shooting away.

Uub bounced through a broken building, which collapsed behind him. He then bounced against another battered structure flying straight into the air from the ricochet. Once there, Black appeared bringing the energy blade down leaving an arch of pink-purple light in the sky. Uub's right and left hands reached out and caught it carefully before making contact with his face.

Quickly, Uub's right and left boots pressed into Black's core." KAMEHAMEHAAA!" he shouted releasing the Turtle Destructive Wave through his feet. The blue beam engulfed Goku Black despite not being charged and the blade between Uub's hands slipped away. The possessed Saiyan vanished into the air as the beam came to an end, its blue light shimmering high in the sky.

The pupil of Son Gohan righted himself and wiped the blood from his face. Black appeared behind him instantly, smoke billowing from his now charred and torn gi. The blade of pink energy came shooting down and Uub threw his right hand back instantly. The back fist smashed against the Saiyan's nose with such surprising force that it flung the rose haired warrior into a nearby building. It bubbled and cracked before piling atop the possessed warrior.

'Pew! Pew! Pew!' from the debris a series of energy bullets rocketed toward Uub, who seemed caught off guard.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Uub shouted a dozen yellow energy spheres shooting from behind him to meet the incoming blasts. They clashed in an explosive series that formed a wall of spherical yellow blasts, the sky rumbling with the collision.

Black rose among the explosions, his pink hair jostling as he stared out." I see that was your intent for those attacks earlier. To attack me when I least expected it, you are indeed crafty," the Saiyan snickered sweeping his right hand to dispel the smoke and explosions. The winds blowing through Uub's tattered gi while he stared onward at Black.

Mohawk waving Uub resumed stance." I have to be when facing someone like you, Black. Between Goku's body and Zamasu's mind my normal tactics aren't going to work."

"Nothing you can do will work!" Black sneered rushing at Uub aggressively.

"You don't know what I am capable of!" Uub replied pushing away his incoming punch.

Yet again they disappeared into the sky.

Uub and Black appeared striking against one another as they have been. Punches and kicks moved out while they tried to strike toward one another. Their bodies moved like liquid rotating around at a hurried rate. Cyclonic gales of wind shot out about their bodies, weaving into a network of force that gusted about powerfully. Uub and Black threw punches simultaneously and dodged their heads to the side before returning to the equal clashing.

Black's right hand swung by Uub's face and the human drove his knee forth. The Saiyan placed his left hand down to throw Uub's leg out in a forceful movement. Uub's body tipped down and Black attempted to knee him in the chin. This though was avoided by Uub sidestepping delivering a left handed chop toward Black's neck. The strike was pushed aside by Black other hand allowing the Saiyan to bring the right back toward the human. The reincarnated Majin Buu pushed it aside while trying to kick at Black again. The possessed Saiyan blocked it and resumed exchanging blows with the human.

The Saiyan errant right elbow careened into Uub's chin throwing his head back violently. Blood followed the arc of the hero's head, but he rebounded quickly with a sturdy left hand into Black's cheek. Black's head was slammed down by the blow, a drizzle of blood escaping between his grimacing teeth. White flashed into Uub's side Black's leg striking out with a powerful kick. Uub winced and pushed it away driving his own forth into Black's side. The Saiyan grunted before throwing another right handed punch that Uub pushed aside.

Majin Buu's reincarnate delivered an elbow strike to Black's temple throwing the Saiyan off balance. He followed after it with a right hand to the rose haired Saiyan's core. Black's eyes bulged and spit left his mouth. Another punch followed. And then another. And another. And another. Uub's fists became a blur during the successive blows each on hammering Black back effortlessly whilst he gagged. Eyes filling with tears he looked down while Uub pounded him back fervently.

The orange donning hero smashed Black back first against the ground with the barrage of punches. Cracks expanded out from the center of the rapidly cratering landmass, Uub's pink aura breaching the top whilst nothing else did. Thunder boomed up as Black was ground into the pavement. Uub's offensive flurry was overwhelming, even to Black. The power of Son Gohan's pupil had gone underestimated.

His gray eyes were widened watching as Uub continued to hammer against him as Vegeta had done, though with even greater power. The rumbling sky seemed to grow distance to the blurs that swelled in the corners of his sight. The sole being in focus was the mortal that dare strike at him so fervently. The mortal that was beating him. The mortal that he had killed so easily before!

Uub's left hand pressed flat against Black's chest as he finished his last punch. A pressure wave spiked through his body and the crater sunk several dozen feet as Uub propelled himself upward. The ground rumbled and dust broke free from the surface, a blustering gale whipping across the sky like a hurricane. Black looked up at the sight, his bleeding mouth gasping for air.

Blue orbs of light appeared in Uub's outstretched hands, spinning as he brought both hands together. The faint murmurs of a stolen technique ringing in the Super Saiyan Rose's ears." KAME-" the combined spheres were pulled to Uub's side in the familiar cupping of his hands. The sky behind him shedding the beams of light from the attack in a dazzling spiral." HAME-" the blue sphere expanded. The twisting rays of light merging into Uub's pink aura forming a spiral that only Black could see.

"HAAAA!" Uub roared the pit that he had dug using Black's frame ignited with blue light. A beam of blue, unlike any seen in the timelines, poured down from the sky like divine retribution. It smashed down into the bottom of the pit and expanded out through the numerous cracks and rifts opened from their combat. Destroyed buildings being pulled from their foundations and thrown into the air with a blinding azure flash.

Winds gusted over the whole as a dome of ki began to expand out, Black's frame trapped somewhere at the bottom. Uub's arms gave a final push and that dome exploded. The raised rubble turned to dust and the flattened foundations were removed at the core. Blasts of light shooting through the dust to make it shimmer like diamonds among the shouts of a powerful mortal.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault..._**

"No worries, we'll just go and even it out," Goten said sternly eyeing Trunks.

"Sure, I'm up for it Goten," Vegeta's son nodded his head.

Rote smiled." No need to debate it then, go get 'em guys," Raditz's son raised a thumb to them.

Goten turned the scroll sideways and Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder. A system of glowing gears surrounded them and carried them off to another timeline that was in need of help.

* * *

The backlash of the attack whipped through the air and Uub lowered his hands, his mouth hanging open in exhaustion.' _That was a bit harder than I expected honestly. I can see why he gave so much trouble to Goku and the others in the future,_ ' Uub noted feeling his wounds beginning to regenerate. Trails of blood continued to roll down his face amid the fading light.

Then, from the crater, a pink light flickered into a being. Son Goku's toned torso was visible for all to see, cuts and seeping burns spilling crimson Saiyan blood down from the wound. Pink flame light hair rose upward in the dancing aura while gray eyes were cast down toward the ground. Torn bits of the black sleeves fell loosely down the warrior's arm while his tattered pants flapped in the wind.

Uub looked to Black, who was staring back at him." That is the impudence of mortals," Black's right hand formed into an energy blade that pierced into the left. A wince escaped his eyes while Uub looked on in confusion.

' _What? It didn't go through his hand?_ ' Uub ground his teeth watching as Black pulled the bladed hand free.

Black winced against pulling his right hand free. Instead of the blade that had gone in a long slender handle had found its way into the center of his right hand, its length extended well beyond as Black pulled it free. Continuing to pull it out the top of the staff became visible and a massive pink blade stretched free from it on either side, a cruel sickle that shimmered in the same purple-pink as his aura.

The possessed Saiyan lowered it with a grin upon his face." Excellent, Saiyan power does truly increase with rage and combat," Black grinned his aura exploding out briefly before vanishing. Gray spheres looked toward Uub." This weapon is the manifestation of my mastery over Son Goku's own body. Perhaps at the beginning you were correct that I could never use the ever growing potential of the Saiyan race! But upon understanding their secret to power in a moment of need! I have ascended beyond all mortals and earned my place as a God!" Black howled raising the scythe over his body.

"Now! You will be the first to fall to that power!" Black shouted slashing down with the scythe. A huge swatch of air glowed with the pink ki of the weapon, carving toward Uub.

Uub's frame flickered and appeared to Black's right side, narrowing eyes upon him." You should know better than thinking something like that could hit me," Uub mentioned looking to Black.

Zamasu's vessel though had his eyes turned toward the point where Uub had been. To something that was casting an eerie pink-purple glow across the crimson sky of the remade Planet Plant. Something oozing nefarious energy that also garnered Uub's attention.

"Keh, what is that?" Uub ground his teeth before questioning with shock.

Black looked at the anomalous rift and seemed to chuckle. His gray eyes reflecting the pink light while trying to process it himself." I am not sure. Perhaps it is another Universe, or a portal to the distant future or past. Or perhaps it is the manifestation of this body's endless power. And my own ascension to a level far above your mortals," Black laughed glaring at the portal as Uub tensed.

' _I've felt rifts in space before, but this is ridiculous. He has to be stopped now,_ ' Uub balled his fists before shooting forward at top speed.

The Saiyan spun the scythe around bringing it toward Uub. The black haired human weaved through the attack attempt while driving his hand toward Black's face. His pink haired foe weaved around the attack while thrusting a kick toward the reincarnate's core. Uub pushed it aside bringing his left elbow around to strike against Black's face. A scythe slash came rushing down from above gunning for the human's core with a fierce attack.

Uub's index and middle fingers rested against his forehead, vanishing out of the path. His right knee drilled into Black's temple with a thunder boom, Black stumbling back. A kick followed and Black pushed it away with his weapon's handle. His mohawked head whipped around while he straightened himself again. A strong kick gunned toward Black's chin and yet another slash ran out after Uub. Gohan's pupil tipped his head back, the shooting slash rushing beyond his head where it carved against a mountain in the distance that broke apart.

"I've seen that desperation before," Black smirked deflecting Uub's next punch with the handle of his scythe. A grin crossed his face while he booted Uub in the core." It comes when a human knows he is outmatched!" a slash ripped out as Uub crossed in front of the rift.

Uub moved out of the weapon's path. The slash slammed into the rift and disappeared, the human realizing that it did not further the rift.' _Well, it isn't any bigger. Will it disappear if I beat Black?_ ' Uub ground his teeth together.

Far off in the distance the battle between the Super Saiyan Four and Baby had come to a halt. A blinding blue glow exploding into the air, a sphere of crackling blue-green energy appearing like a moon just outside of the planet's atmosphere." Hehehe, I see, there are mortals over there, facing Raditz, nonetheless. Dealing with him after you will complete the set," Black chuckled charging Uub again.

Uub shook his head, the incoming scythe being pushed aside at the handle. His right hand smashed into Black's chin throwing the Saiyan backward. Another charge brought the scythe down with Uub sidestepping it. His black eyes noted the pink haired Saiyan now sat in front of the rift.' If he passes through that, will it take him back where he belongs?' the human questioned going back to black.

Black though found balance before Uub could continue. The butt of the sickle's handle hammered into Uub's sternum, gagging the human and sending him shooting several feet backward." There it is, throwing away your integrity in a fruitless attempt for victory. That true nature of mortals, when the world falls around them, they resort to heedless and mindless destruction," the pink haired God growled turning to stare at Uub.

Son Goku's pupil reached up to his face, the spit running from his mouth being swept away." You shouldn't worry too much about it, when I am finished mortals will be cleaned of that issue. Purged and filled with respect to their God!" Black shouted a lightning bolt from the portal spreading out as his aura exploded.

Uub looked to where the lightning bolt struck the air. A swirling pink cloud expanded there, the view that he got of something that he dreaded entirely.

A second Goku Black, his hair a more solid, plastic-like pink but bearing the same smile." Hahaha! My power it goes beyond even my understanding!" Black laughed as the duplicate charged Uub.

Uub dodged his punch while the scythe bearing Black came to attack from the other side. Uub elbowed the real black while avoiding a slash from the duplicate, his leg swinging out to meet a guard. The duplicate knocked it away to continue with the next strike, Uub ducked under it. The blade met the scythe in a sparking clash before both turned to face the human, who floated several feet away.

The bolt of lightning exploded out again, another Black appearing from the smoke that it left behind.' _You're kidding,_ ' Uub ground his teeth with a furrowed brow.

"Tell me, what are you going to do now?" Black grinned lowering his scythe as more duplicates of himself appeared from the portal.

Uub lowered his head, descending toward the ground. It rumbled as a golden ape dashed across the horizon toward a single speck of gold floating. Baby had obtained the same Golden Great Ape state that was the prelude to Super Saiyan Four.

' _What other choice do I have? Raditz can beat Baby, I'm sure of it,_ ' Uub looked to the ground as eight Goku Blacks lowered to surround him. Their malicious eyes looking at him with the scythe bearer taking point behind him." You want to know what I am going to do Black?" Uub asked keeping his head down, hands clenching tightly at his side.

"Forfeiting is what it looks like. A very wise choice, mortal," Black smiled drawing the sickle back for another heavy swing.

Uub shook his head, veins throbbing to the surface of his brown skin. The gravel at his feet slowly rising as his pink aura became visible yet again. The sky beginning to swirl with dark clouds, pooling over him." I am not forfeiting even in these circumstances,' Uub mentioned as his aura crackled with faint streams of crimson discharge that furthered Black's attention.' _If I beat Black these clones have to disappear. That's how the Multiform works, that rift may have formed them, but they definitely came from him,_ ' Uub assured himself letting no double slip into his mind.

"Then, what mortal? You are outnumbered eight to one. Even one of me is too much for someone like yourself to overcome, what could you possibly do?" Black smiled carving a small trench in the ground with a swing of the scythe.

"That'd be true if I was using every trick up my sleeve, I didn't intend to in all honesty. Like I told you earlier," Uub mentioned their initial words against one another." But it looks like I have no choice," larger pieces of rubble light as the scarlet discharge grew more intense within the reincarnate's pink aura.

"Oh?" Black grinned seeing the sweat on Uub's skin evaporate with the increase of heat and discharge.

Uub's legs spread apart and his knees bent, the ground at his feet compressing. His muscles twitched rapidly while his eyes looked up to stare down the ensemble of Gokus that were in front of him. Veins rushed along his arms as ki flow improved. His mohawk began to blow as his pink aura grew more fiery a crimson layer sitting atop the tongues of ki.

"I'm going to end it right now! KAIO-" red exploded across Uub's body, the duplicates being pushed back alongside the original. Black's gray eyes broadened while Uub's power climbed at a rapid rate. Uub slammed his arms down increasing that crimson into a pillar that shot into the air." KEEEENNN!" rubble for a thousand feet in any direction, whatever was left, flung into oblivion. Waves of crimson ki shooting out like a supernova around his body.

Black grinned at the prospect, Son Goku's body craving the challenge." No matter what you use, mortal, you are going to die by my hands!" he shouted leading the duplicates in a coordinated charge directed exclusively on Uub's position.

"No, this is the end..." Uub straightened turning ninety degrees to stare black in the eyes. His burning crimson aura shaking about powerfully." For you!" he fired out, Planet Plant moving with the simple gesture.

* * *

 ** _Battlefield Fringes..._**

The battered, child body of Son Goku laid on the rock that Uub had set him upon. His eyes were glazed over and looking toward the sky with the sole focus being on the Earth that hovered there. The home that was doomed thanks to Baby's wish, the home that would need to be saved, the home that he had saved before. But now, he was motionless, helpless.

' _Everyone I'm sorry, the Earth it's so beautiful,_ ' he smiled focusing on the blue orb in the air.

His black eyes became shallow at the sight.

'Thud! Thud! Thud!' the thundering sound of his heart resonated within his ears. His chest pushing upward while an untraceable but massive ki struck his senses.

Fur of a brown coloration began to sprout along his body as he rose from the ground. Clothes being torn asunder by the sheer growth spurning through his muscles, a primal red glow appearing in his eyes...

* * *

 _A fierce battle continues to elevate in seriousness. Uub displays his ultimate trump card whilst Black seems to duplicate from the rift he formed. Will the Kaioken prove enough to topple the displaced Super Saiyan Rose or will this timeline fall? Elsewhere, perhaps impatiently, our heroes grab another Time Scroll, what awaits in this distorted timeline? And finally, Son Goku of this time displays the startling signs of a stunning transformation what impact will that have? Find out next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Great chapter. Wow this is going to be an epic saga like Mechikabura saga._

 _ **A:** I hope so! The Mechikabura arc was really fun to write but this one, if all goes well, should be pretty good too._

 _ **R:** Eh, not really a fan of keeping Gohan away like that since it only happened a total of one time in Super._

 _ **A:** I am aware, but just because he did not go with the others to the Time Nest does not mean he won't be a factor in this arc. The same reason I kept Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz out of the forefront is why Gohan is also not present right now._

 _ **R:** I think if there is any fairly recent quick what-if I'd like to see, it'd be One of the Divine 4 Saiyans becoming Super Saiyan God instead of Gohan, but that Gohan also still knowing that he needs to train. Maybe the distortion could be an issue further down the road, such as the Uni 6 Tournament, or Beerus not feeling that the SSjGod is too weak goes to destroy the planet. Something such as this could still be fun. Anyways, onto the chapter itself. I'm a wee bit bummed that we won't be seeing much, presumably, of the Divine 5 Saiyans, it also makes sense so I can't really be upset about it lol. Seeing all of the 'younger' Generation stepping up to help those in the Xeno Force is nice to see, am I correct in my assumption that this Xeno Force/Time Patrol doesn't have Xeno Vegeta and Xeno Goku as members? Seeing you follow up on the lore of Cunba/Kunba/Cumber/Kumber hating the Super Saiyan God is really nice. Uub vs Goku Black is setting up to be an awesome set, and I can't wait to see some of what else you throw our way in this! Thanks for another amazing chapter!_

 _A: An interesting what if indeed. Humph, note taken, Zyr0,_

 _We won't be seeing much of them in the first half of this arc. I know, "Dan you had the Divine Saiyans booted out last arc until the end", I know but I'm not playing the same trope again._

 _Trunks actually does have Xeno Goku and Vegeta in the Time Patrol, as the Destiny Shattered Time Patrol is technically the same Time Patrol from Heroes/Xenoverse. They however, much like in real life, are having a conflict with the canon? Super Dragon Ball Heroes Mechikabura, which is requiring the attention of the Xeno Z-Warriors for the most part. Trunks is going to actually be heading out in coming chapters and Xeno Goku and Vegeta are going to make an appearance._

 _Oh you have no idea. I wonder what that means for the Saiyans with Divine ki that stayed back in Universe Seven, a Kanba hot on their trails._

 _ **R:** _The Gaiden is going so well! Loving the time scroll idea, never thought about an arc like that haha. For the time scroll Uub is in, have you thought about making a mini spin off series, maybe perhaps called, Destiny Shattered GT? It be interesting but probably a lot more to add on to the work load so no worries.

I hate to be that guy lol, but where is the ranking chart? It's been killing me having to wait lol. I've been a long fan since the beginning of the Battle of Gods Arc and let me say, you have created a fan fiction master piece. Truly amazing. Looking forward to this arc !

 _ **A:** Y'know the story that Uub appeared in is actually the GT saga that I had written for Destiny Shattered proper. I just never did it because Super was popular and I wanted to play with the new shiny thing at the time. Who knows, what I'll do in the future._

 _You are not that guy! I sometimes, admittedly, need a kick in the butt to remember things. Read past my signing off and you'll get the power level chart, or the continuation of the one from Chapter 40._

 _Thank you all so much for the continued support and I hope you continue to enjoy. This arc is just heating up and I can't wait to share further beats of the story with you all. Until next time, be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

And now the Mechikabura Divine Ranking (sorry, I know I'm like a month late on that promise)

Mechikabura: 25

Son Gohan (Unlocked Saiyan God): 18

Uub (Kaioken): 16-22

Raditz (Mastery of Self-Movement): 15

Goku/Vegeta (Ultra Instinct): 15

Turles Super Saiyan Rose: 15

Jiren (Full Power): 15

Demon God Shroom: 14

Beerus (Ultra Instinct): 14

Gohan (Super Saiyan God): 13

Hit (Improved): 13

Goku/Vegeta/Raditz (Divine Super Saiyan): 13

Turles Super Saiyan 4: 12

Broly Legendary Super Saiyan: 12

Demon God Gravy/Towa/Putine/Salsa/ Dabura: 13

Yato (Ultra Instinct) 12

Rotenks (Divine Super Saiyan): 12

Liquiir: 11

Corvus: 10

Uub: 8-11

Rote (Divine Super Saiyan): 6

(Yes, I know I missed a few characters, but there was the preliminary Divine Scale from earlier in the arc. And anyone else has their power already marked in a previous chart in Destiny Shattered. Characters like Margiren for example did not improve in power)


	56. Chapter 56

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Conclusion! Black versus Uub?!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

"No, this is the end..." Uub straightened turning ninety degrees to stare Black in the eyes. His burning crimson aura shaking about powerfully." For you!" he fired out, Planet Plant moving with the simple gesture.

The first duplicate interjected into Uub's path in with a devastating kick. Uub's frame flickered around the attack his right hand driving deep into the duplicate's core. The ground beneath them splintered and shattered. The duplicate was carved in half by the punch exploding out into a vibrant cloud of pink smoke. Uub turned away from it with a narrowed gaze. His blazing red aura flared out as he turned to the next duplicate, who was charging forth flanked by the others.

'Twack! Twhoosh! Paf!' Uub threw his right hand out deflecting the punches from both simultaneously. His enhanced muscles rejecting their offense like one would expect.

The remaining duplicate rocketed after the reincarnated Majin Buu with a fury evident on their faces. Uub pushed one duplicate away quickly before pivoting to block another with his forearm. A burst of force knocked the duplicate away where two more came to fill its place. Their attacks striking at the human, who moved through them with simple ease.

Uub's right hand fired out, knocking a punch away. The following elbow strike crushing the duplicate into the ground with a thunderous cracking sound. Then, he thrust his right leg back into the chin of another charging duplicate. It was hurled through the air and into the ground with a crashing roll. He righted and kicked the third in the core with a left short kick. Before exploding the left leg out to take out the fourth. From his periphery, he saw two more duplicates coming to which he threw out his right and left hands to sending them flying with a burst of pressure from his palms. The last duplicate came swinging with his bladed hand, but it too seemed to be knocked back by a mere glare from the human.

Pink flames exploded nearly simultaneously as the duplicates were destroyed. Uub stood tall, until four slashes of pink energy hurried across the landscape gunning for him. His ears twitched at the sound of their release and he tried to dodge through the attacks. The first slash nicked his right elbow spilling blood out into a stream down his arm. The second whipped over his head spreading a few locks of hair into the air. The third carved across his left thigh in a dodging attempt. The force across his chest in a grazing blow.

Uub then looked upward, a white boot shooting for his face. His black eyes shifted to the side and he dodged as Black went streaming past. The Saiyan landed on his heels and grinned the scythe coming around for Uub's head. The mohawked warrior threw his left arm up and hit the handle of the sickle reflecting it away with a burst of force. His boots skidding just a millimeter in the meeting,.

Black brought the weapon back, his knee carving toward Uub's core. Uub blocked it with a mere finger before punching Black across the face with a right hand. The black clothed Saiyan shuddered from the blow. His boots left the ground while the air rippled with the impact. A cliff face several dozen feet away exploded and crumbled down upon him with a thunderous boom. Uub's blazing aura reflected off the rocks as they dropped.

Black's bare back pushed up from the rubble, the scythe that was in his hand disappearing. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth dripping onto the rocks as dust and smoke filled the air around him. When he straightened a bruise along his cheek thudded in the echoes of Uub's blow. These drips of crimson from his mouth slowed as he reached up and wiped them away. His pink hair swayed to and fro while he stumbled forth.

"So, that was not only an improvement to your ki but all of you characteristics as well," Black said while stumbling forth. His white boots crunched against the ground kicking away pebbles. His gray eyes shuddered and shifted while he approached. Each step he took boosted his strength and balance, a pink glow appearing along his body." What an interesting technique?!" the Super Saiyan Rose rocketed forth.

"You're not going to get away with an attack like that Black!" Uub mentioned blocking Black's right hand with the opening of his left hand. black swayed from the contact, but landed quickly delivering a swift thrust kick to the human's face. Uub's body though was no longer there. Black stumbled reassuring himself before twisting around where a searing crimson heat appeared behind him.

Uub's right leg carved around with a powerful attack attempt, Black teleported out of the way. Appearing in front of Uub with a right hand aiming for the human's core. Uub though blocked it with his palm which wrapped around the possessed Saiyan's fist tightly. Winds churned out from the grasp while the shirtless Saiyan looked to him and grimaced.

The reincarnate threw his right knee upward, Black's chin meeting snugly against it. Rocks rose from the battered asphalt and Black's body shot into the air, the crimson rocket of Kaioken ki burning on the point of contact. Black tried to right himself in the air until Uub hammered a kick into his abdomen. The ground below crushed beneath the air bound force until the pink haired Saiyan swept down against the concrete with a thud.

' _Son Goku's body, it cannot keep up with this level of power,_ ' Black muttered mentally, blood streaming from his mouth. His shuddering limbs attempting to grasp back to his mental acuity.' _Was this body not the best choice? How could that be possible, Son Goku's potential is limitless,_ ' the possessed Saiyan grunted mentally shakily.

Zamasu's vessel clenched his right and left hands, having regained control of his muscles. This grasping motion allowed him to lift up to a vertical base, slumping forth with arms swinging down in front of him." Yes, that's right, this body needs damage to improve itself. Thank you for that, I see it now! Attack me more!" Black straightened a dark thudding occurring as his aura exploded outward powerfully.

'THUUM!' his shout of rage was silenced by a single blow. Uub's frame appearing there with a right hand positioned deep into the Saiyan warrior's core. Buildings across the planet came off their mooring as Uub's strength whipped the air into a cyclone. Indomitable strength of will soon gave way to a blast of force. Black's body rocketed through the air.

Uub flickered to his side and began to throw a left handed punch, until a beam of fire from far below reached up at them. It swallowed both fighters almost instantly and toe off the surface of Planet Plant.

Uub turned to the source of the flame relatively unscathed by the searing heat whilst Black stuttered backward in an attempt to recover. What Uub laid eyes upon shocked him.

A giant monkey stood on the ground far beneath them. Its massive arms thrashing about into the air while blasts of fire and ki came pouring from its mouth in every direction. Latent power coursed through every motion it made, the very ground beneath it shuddering from some Divine source of primal power. Its red eyes gleamed from the ground and then back to the air where Uub was. Golden ki exploded from its gold covered body, as if it were a Super Saiyan showing off its immense power.

"RAAAAHH!" it bellowed firing a beam of concentrated purple-blue energy from the ground back at the airborne duo.

' _Goku's a Golden Great Ape? Supreme Kai of Time is that normal?_ ' Uub asked preparing to block the attack.

' _Yes, it is. You see this is about the time Baby transforms as well, and without the help of the others Raditz finds himself evenly match. You need to get Goku back to his senses and quickly to keep the timeline on the right track,_ ' the Goddess replied quickly.

Uub's hand opened and the blast struck it breaking along his brilliantly shining red-pink aura.' _Will do Supreme Kai,_ ' Uub nodded until a blade pierced through his back. Blood spilling from the wound." Gah!" he hacked free a wad of bloodied spit.

"Turning your back and letting your guard down? Did your masters teach you anything?' Black inquired as the Kaioken aura faded from around Uub's body." And now that the playing field is leveled!" Black removed the energy blade. The heel of his boot grinding into the wound to hurl Uub toward the primal beast far below." I'll allow the ape to kill you for me. The last act of its barbaric existence," Zamasu's vessel grinned.

Uub tumbled down and found himself face to face with a crimson sphere of fire. His skin burned and then an inferno engulfed him before carving out into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Age 776...**_

Trunks and Goten appeared on the surface of a wasteland one that was very familiar to the both of them. It was the center of West City. buildings though were knocked from their moorings and the pavement was cracked dozens of times over. Fleeting energy signatures raced through the air disappearing amid a raging black tornado that sat in the center of the town.

Familiar long hair danced around in a golden stream against something in the black mist. Son Goku and Raditz releasing thunderous strikes against and unseen adversary, who was shedding their attacks with ease. Blade-like a tail whipped between them flinging the pair of Saiyan's across the city like bugs. buildings shook and piled atop them, once they came to a stop. Two pillars of fire rose from the epicenter of these collisions as whatever resided in the black smoke began to move forward.

This entity which emerged from the smoke dwarfed them, it dwarfed the skyscrapers, it dwarfed the city. An entity several hundred feet tall with a hunched back and a golden carapace writhing with strands of dark black energy. Two red eyes gleamed forth from its head, black pupils glimmering with the same pulsing purple. Broad wings fluttered from its back, the winds it caused shattering windows from what remained. The sound of its huge mouth gaping echoed like a thousand bombs exploding at the same time. This entity was an incarnate of pure destruction.

Trunks looked over to Goten and shook his head, the memorizing ground rocking as it lashed back and forth. Buildings falling with the mere steps it took toward their beacon-like white auras." Man, what a freakish power, hope you're ready to take it on," Trunks said with a curious glare. There was nothing quite like this energy in their timeline. It was destructive like Beerus but full of malice unlike anything they had actually been able to feel.

"It's certainly something, slapping away dad and Raditz like that is no easy feat. We're going to need to go at it with everything we can," Goten nodded his head before rolled his shoulders." Especially since we never fought it back in our timeline."

"All we know is that this thing's called Hirudegarn, right?" Trunks inquired rolling his shoulder as it drew closer.

"Yeah, that's what the Supreme Kai of Time called it," Goten asked in reply with his hands resting upon his hips.

"Great. Let's get to killing it then, clearly it's a lot stronger since it was supposed to die against Raditz in this timeline," Trunks replied floating up from the ground as it leered toward them. Burning hatred compelling its engine for destruction.

Goten smiled and nodded his head." Looking at how it thrashed dad and Raditz, we're going to be in for a real drag-out fight with this thing," golden fire danced at the soles of his feet. Rings of fire surrounded his body as the monster kept approaching their now hovering frames.

"Heh, we just got done fighting Mechikabura. This, this is gonna be a piece of cake," Trunks smirked, his purple-silver locked raising into the air with pulsating waves of golden light.

"HAAA!" they roared in unison. The rings of golden heat around them exploded into the cloudy sky overhead like bombs of light. The shattered glass in the buildings reflected their simmering radiance back in a cascade of Saiyan might. Their rising hair spiked first into Super Saiyan before growing jagged and sharper alongside streams of discharge. Then, their eyebrows disappeared as well to reveal bare brows with leering blue-green eyes underneath. Rumbling sensations shook the ground beneath them while the beast's steps came to a halt.

A shadow cast upon the pair despite their brilliant aura, its broad mouth opening to roar into their faces. The wind from the shout pushed them back subtly showing the strength that the monstrous Hirudegarn possessed. Its tail arched back like a scorpion prone to strike at its target, who seemed awed by its presence or perhaps undaunted by it.

'TWACK!' the tail would have sliced into them, had their images not moved from sight. Instead it shredded down the street flipping cars and other commodities over before slashing a building in half. fire plumed from the severed structure scorching the asphalt and providing a back light for Trunks and Goten as they appeared in front of the beast's face, legs rared back for tandem kicks.

These kicks carved out smashing against carapace with a thunderous snap. Then, the carapace gave way, a gust of wind churning through the air as their legs carved through the spot the monster had been. Black smog was all that remained as they brought their kicks to a stop. Their long hair waved in their confusion and their eyes darted back and forth.

"What the-?" Goten looked around until the massive ki appeared behind him in the smoke. A giant tail being swung around like a primal whip of destruction gunning for his back.

"Smoke?" Trunks looked back catching the tail in his periphery.

Goten pushed back and avoided the attempted slash, watching as the street was destroyed further." He can turn into smoke? Great," Goten pivoted entering stance of oppose the monster alongside Trunks yet again.

It roared and from its maw a raging inferno. Both half-breeds threw their arms up in defense before bunking down to face the heat head-on. Streams of fire shredded over them and beyond melting concrete into nothingness and sending cars into a metallic ooze. The asphalt that remained caught alight for hundreds of feet alongside the buildings that crumbled into molten debris.

West City smoldered as the heat breached its edge against the rather dusty landscape. A surge of heat clashed with this desert sand shooting a wall of impassible fire upward for five hundred feet and spreading it out for over a mile. The monster's outline being the sole visible feature among the wreckage. Outlined by the hatred spewing from its soul.

Through the continuous stream of fire though two golden lights ripped out. Their long hair waving as they cut through the heat. Cinders shredding from their rapidly fading clothing while their skin steamed. Two half-Saiyans standing as the defenders of this world and the timeline. Tandem they brought their right and left hands back upon breaching the flame's source.

Goten's blue wristband spread streams of fire as it was thrown forward. A burning blow rightfully thrown from the raging heart of a Saiyan defender.

Trunks' broiling shirt faded away in the movement he used to strike at the monster. Laser-like focus plastered across his face while his fist parted the air like a screaming blade set ablaze.

These punches smashed against nothingness. The force sending ripples across the city and the recoil of the punches extinguishing the flames. However their intended target, Hirudegarn, had gone with the wind. Wisps of black smoke spun amid the now extinguished flames and the two half-Saiyans found themselves back to back looking for the gigantic beast.

Overhead, it descended. Huge fists sweeping down in broad strikes to hammer into the pair of half-Saiyans that dared try to assail it. Trunks and Goten though threw their hands out knocking off the arm of the monster and clearing its range of attack. Their eyes widened though when its tail swept from left to right having timed their exact jump. Its gleaming edge racing at them unavoidably.

'THRASH!' the molten east side of West City exploded with force. Two golden bodies skipping overs it boiling surface like stones on a lake. debris sprang into the air cooled instantly by the speed of their transit by before crumbling as the forceful wind that trailed them slammed by. They came to a sudden stop against a standing skyscraper that broke in half into a hail of glass and steel.

Dust poured upward from the felled structure. The beast gleamed at it before walking around and continuing mindlessly destroying the surroundings that dared defy it. Crushing statues and buildings as if they were made of cardboard. The Earth rumbled every step it took and the wind whipped into a frenzy with every motion. The gleam of darkness in its eyes shone with each step it took.

Under the debriss the two Super Saiyan Threes were sprawled out. Concrete beneath them rumbling as Hirudegarn continued to rampage.

"Goten, you hanging in there?" Trunks asked pressing his left hand against a beam that crashed onto his chest.

The slab of concrete several meters away was pushed up." Yeah, sure am. He's no Mechikabura, so I can handle a bit more punishment than this," Goten's voice escaped as the slab raised fully. Glass and other rubble that was atop it rolling off.

Trunks threw the beam to the side, breaking concrete in the process." You're right there. But man, he can sure pack a wallop. How are we going to get past that smoke trick?" he grunted attempting to stand up. The weight bearing down upon him splitting away.

Goten reached his feet as well, shaking his head." He only seems to be touchable when he's attack. He just can attack from three different angles at the same time which means our chances of offense are slim."

"Pretty good observation, so we'll just have to keep hitting at him then until he opens up," Trunks shrugged pushing up through the rubble.

"Seems that way," Son Goku's son answered while flying beside Trunks.

As they rose, Hirudegarn turned its attention immediately to them." Here we go again Trunks!" Goten clenched his fists.

"Yep, you know what we've got to do," Vegeta's son smirked filling his hands with spheres of golden-white energy.

Hirudegarn stomped forward at the sight. They were in dire straights.

* * *

 _ **Age 789...**_

Uub smashed through the fire landing at the feet of the giant ape. Blood ran from the hole in his chest spilling out along the ground while his burned skin flaked and attempted to heal itself. Through grit teeth, he pressed up from the ground with a quiver jolt, the pain failing to leave quickly. Uub reached his feet and glared along the gilded frame of his mentor; dwarfed by over sixty five feet of sheer animistic Saiyan.

The human reached up to his mouth and swiped away the blood that came pouring from his mouth. He coughed to clear his throat at the wound in his chest closed." Goku, listen to me, it's Uub," he began to speak failing to notice the two giant hands that was coming toward his sides." You're stronger than this, you need to come back to your-" the hand grabbed him easily.

The ground broke with the collision and the ape yanked him from the ground." Graah!" Uub shouted lashing his head around as his bones were pinched and bowed by the strength of the Oozaru.

Floating a safe distance away, Black clapped his hands." Barbaric as they are, I do have to admit Saiyans are such interesting creatures," he chuckled continuing to clap as Uub lashed around in his trappings.

His mohawked head dropped down upon his grinding teeth." Listen Goku! You have to come back to your senses right now! Raditz needs your help!" Uub shouted to the Saiyan with struggling breaths.

"RAAAAH!" the ape roared in his face. The winds it caused sending sandy debris from the ground shooting upward.

The orange donning human clenched his teeth, spit sticking to his face.' _That's gross,_ ' Uub winced." You have to remember who you are, Goku! This mindless rampaging, that's not what you do. You're supposed to protect these people not hurt them, and right now they need your help," the reincarnated Buu continued to say, his injuries healing in the armistice while Black watched on.

Another roar, Uub's eyes closed under this one. The spit flying past his face sticking then billowing away in the sheer wind that came with it.

"Goku, listen to me! If you don't snap out of this, Gohan is going to die! Goten is going to die! Chi-Chi is going to die! Because once they've served their purpose Baby is going to get rid of them. But before that, if you can't help Raditz and you can't focus, you are going to die! Baby is in full control of that ape form and he's giving Raditz a real what for right now, you won't stand a chance unless you come back to your senses," Uub shouted keeping the Oozaru's eyes trained on him in the process. his muscles crackled with Divine ki slowly parting the massive hands.

"Is that what you want? The Son Goku I know would never want something like that to happen...gah...so neither should you!" the human roared with a rallying cry. His aura slowly parting the hands even more.

Black tilted his head at the sight.' _How interesting,_ ' the rose haired Saiyan mused.

Then, a blinding golden flash exploded across the entire area. Uub's arms crossed in front of his body as whatever debris that survived was picked up and hurled through the air crazily. Crimson streams of discharge danced among the gold, as the glowing ape in the middle seemed to coalesce into a single point. a singularity of primal Saiyan might.

The ground at its feet exploded upward into a jutting stone, the glowing figure placing his left foot against it. Red light burned across the glowing golden skin there burning away to reveal a long stream of fur that reached up to the warrior's shoulders and down his back. Long black hair dangled from atop the warrior's head centering at his back while yellow eyes looked up to the sky, to the Earth.

His hand clenched, and thunder boomed, a pink glow surrounding his body courtesy of Uub. A long pair of golden trousers appeared on his bare legs leading into blue shin protectors that covered black boots. Red fur whipped behind him in an s-shaped curve as his tail came to attention yet again. A smile crossed Saiyan's face as he looked to the human in the sky.

"So, this is even greater than the Ultimate Shenron's power," Goku clenched his hands his voice hoarse." I almost feel like it could destroy me at any second and I'm barely keeping it in check. But if what you said is true, Uub, this power is necessary," Super Saiyan Four spoke calmly eyeing the skyward warrior.

' _Wow, what power, I know I've seen Divine Super Saiyan, but his Super Saiyan Four strength it is far more palpable,_ ' Uub noted the different. The savage primal power was almost physical to the touch while the refined spirit of Godhood seemed more controlled.

Goku looked to the mohawked warrior while placing his index and middle fingers to his brow." You go handle who you're fighting, and we'll handle Baby."

Uub stuttered at the statement before nodding." Will do, Goku."

"Humph, something tells me your different than our Uub, but go get 'em kid," the Saiyan smiled before vanishing with Instant Transmission.

Black chuckled from above while Uub kept his back turned to him." How interesting, he actually let you live. Not that I mind it, you're death deservedly comes at a vastly superior Son Goku's hands," Black grinned forming an energy blade.

Uub smirked, red light blossoming from his core." No Black, you aren't superior to him. Trust me," the sky rumbled as he released the Kaioken yet again.

'Zip!' Uub appeared behind Black, a lance of crimson ki soon following. The possessed Saiyan appeared against the ground in that moment, cratering it and sending a ripple across the entire Planet Plant.

Black grunted pressing up from the ground. Crimson, Saiyan blood spilled from the God's mouth and a lurched arched his back. His gray eyes leered upward with glee though. Rings of pink ki pushed from beneath his boots and he took off toward the human.

Uub threw his hand out and caught Black's punch. The sky boomed splitting in half with a rippling inferno of pink light. Black's aura crackled and buzzed with discharge. Black yanked back and slung a left hand toward Uub's face. It struck the human's cheek and rung the air like a bell. The quivering boundary of dimensions rumbled with the heat as Black kept forcing the issue.

The human's black eyes turned down toward Black angrily, his Kaioken aura buzzing rapidly." What aren't you getting it?" Uub kneed Black in the stomach. the remaining fabric from his gi tore free and further blood spilling from his mouth. The possessed Son Goku dangled there for a moment until before blown back by the wind." It's over Zamasu!" Uub shouted his right hand raising.

Black was struck a dozen times by invisible impacts. Their indentations appearing along his tanned torso and shooting force through his back. His eyes were broadened with a pained glee. Quivers shook through his knees as he continued to be pelted through the air. A final push crushed into his stomach folding him over and flinging him to the horizon.

Red flashed there light a star, Uub's hands clubbing down upon the back of his neck with an ax fist. Black's body vanished before a crater spread out below. Thunder boomed and a geyser of light spilled upward from the pit. Black's frame bounced against the bottom before falling flat. Gray seemed to glaze over his eyes while looking toward Uub with awe. Human might had smote the Saiyan and left him laid out yet again.

Black's glazed eyes blinked for clarity, his right and left hand shaking to grab the walls of the crater. His pink aura fluttered and cut away momentarily as blood spilled down from over his eyes." Over? Over you say. This body doesn't think so, it's improving as we fight mortal. I've never faced a beating like this, and yet the Saiyan's will to fight is thriving it to urge on," Black mused, his torn trousers flapping.

He took a step and dropped to a knee, blood spilling from his mouth." You're delusional, more so than normal. You don't have a leg to stand on! I'm ending this!" Uub shouted to the Saiyan below.

Uub brought his right and left hands around in circling gesture. Red light left a ring through the air as they met in front of the human's body, a faint blue spark sitting between the palms. Uub's breath escaped and he began." KA-" the blue spark grew as he pulled his hands to his side. Beads of radiance escaped in azure pearls that disappeared after straying too far." ME-" while Black tried to stand again Uub continued. This was for the Time Patrol there were no second chances." HA-" Black reached his feet before stumbling forward." ME-" Uub spoke the sphere of blue ki there dancing amid the red of the Kaioken.

Black stumbled forth again, black returning to his hair for a moment before it flared back to rose-pink. His right and left hands cupped at his side. silver-black light expanded that space, rocks at his feet shooting into the air. The blast between his hands parted and then he vanished." You are not ending the Zero Mortals Plan! This power is unstoppable!" Black shouted his hands parting with a Super Black Kamehameha.

Uub turned and threw his hands forth. Red light shredded the sky behind him like a two hundred foot long beam of fire. The clouds overhead split with the raising of his voice." HAAAAAA!" rings of blue ripped in front of the blast before shattering amid the crimson wreathed blast of azure. Winds billowed along his torn gi throwing him back partially with the recoil of his most potent attack.

Black grinned his beam of dark energy blotting out the red sky behind him." HAAA!" his pink aura drifted forth into the beam as it met against Uub's Super Kaioken Kamehameha.

The two attacks clashed shredding a dome of energy out across the canyon they were battling in. Two titans of force hidden behind the light of their clashing attacks. Lightning carved out along the ground stretching the asphalt and crippled buildings into oblivion while shaking the cosmos themselves. Muscles tensed the pair pushed against one another. Thunder peeling free like the skin of an orange that shimmered with their clashing lightning.

"Black, you don't belong here! You've caused enough trouble back in your own time I will not allow you to harm another timeline! I will not let you destroy this world!" Uub roared his beam doubling in size, his restrained Kaioken Kamehameha increasing to its true power. The thunder claps deafened the world around them and the sky filled with swirling black clouds. The calling of the reincarnated Majin Buu something that nature itself had no resistance against.

Black felt it, his entire body thudding in the recoil of Uub's black. His gray eyes grew like stone for a moment in shock at the sheer power of the human he was facing. A mere mortal that had dwarfed his Divine power without being a Saiyan. Black ki parted in front of Zamasu unable to restrain the unbridled fury of Son Gohan's pupil. Powerful winds shimmered beyond him trailing with the Kaioken light and the beam itself cast light upon him.

'VRRROOOSH!' his cupped hands were swallowed first followed by his body. The ground below shook as the red-wreathed beam shot over it and over Black. The horizon glowed in the light before it tore free into space like a lance on a one way trip to the furthest reaches of the cosmos. Uub's power shone out as a new star within moments, a series of new stars glowing before vanishing instantly.

Black felt every agonizing second of the attack's journey. His body slowly burning away as the Zero Mortals Plan got further and further out of his reach. His muscles grew numb for the first time, his lungs burning from exhaustion. Zamasu felt what it meant to be a mortal in that moment, the moment of calm before Death would come to consume him. And yet something within his possessed body welcomed it. A smile forming over his face; the final affront of a proud Son Goku after finding an opponent that pushed his limits and beyond. A smile that was shared by Supreme Kai possessor and Saiyan vessel.

As the light faded Uub lowered his right and left hands. Smoke poured from his charred palms, their shaking fingers showing the sheer pressure he had used to push Black into submission. Veins throbbed to the surface along his arms like vines twitching in exhaustion and exertion. A heavy breath left his mouth to calm the spasms plaguing his body.

' _The Kaioken being pushed out with my full power, even regeneration can't instantly heal its effects,_ ' the mohawked human sighed resting his hands at his side. Streams of steam running from his brow as sweat evaporated.' _Against Black though I needed to go all out. He improved so quickly it was almost unbelievable,_ ' Uub nodded his head with a twitch.

' _The positive to that regeneration though is that the pain doesn't last for long and the end result of using that power speaks for itself,_ ' Uub nodded his head. His shaking muscles slowing to normal while the veins reduced back to their resting positions.

Looking up from the self-reflection Uub saw something stream free from the planet's surface. A silver sphere was rocketing toward the sky attempting to escape the two Saiyans that had forced it to surrender.

"TIMES TEN! KAMEHAMEHAAA!" Son Goku's voice rose and a huge beam of red light shimmered free from the distance.

Not to be outdone, Raditz's voice bellowed out." SHINING NOVA!" Raditz's best attack streamed out alongside Son Goku's.

The silver sphere, Baby, stood little chance and the moment the beams met it Uub found himself surrounded by gears.' _Looks like it's time to go back,_ ' the human noted vanishing in a white ball of light.

* * *

 _ **Time Vault...**_

"That was incredible Uub," the human heard upon reappearing, Pan's awed tone coming across fully.

Son Gohan's pupil smiled while reaching up to the back of his head." It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that."

"You made it look pretty easy, Black couldn't touch you," Bra noted with her hands on her hips.

"If I couldn't regenerate I would have been dead a few times there. I actually don't think I could have beaten him without it," Uub replied." That makes it even more incredible that Goku and Vegeta managed to do it in the future timeline without Senzu Beans."

Chronoa laughed." Potara Earrings do have their benefits," she flicked the earrings dangling from her own lobe." But honestly, good job. I didn't expect your power to be that high even with the Kaioken," the Goddess saluted patting him in the chest with her right hand.

Uub blushed." Thank you, Supreme Kai," he chuckled looking around curiously." Huh? Goten and Trunks aren't here does that mean they went onto another timeline already?" Uub questioned turning around to make sure they were indeed gone.

"Yes," Xeno Trunks said nodding his head." They went off to another timeline not too long ago. And well, Pan, Bra, and Cha are going to be leaving pretty soon as well," he pointed out as the hybrid humans nodded their head.

"Yeah, we know Trunks," Bra scoffed looking to the counterpart of her brother with a snicker.

"Be careful, you three. Whatever you'll be up against on the other side is not going to be an easy task. I hope you've steeled your minds and bodies for such a task," Elder Kai informed looking to them." Are you sure you can handle such a distortion?"

Cha flexed her muscles, which stuck out far more defined than her Saiyan allies." No problem."

"What timeline are they going to?" Uub asked Rote, who shrugged.

"I don't know, they didn't let me see the scroll," Rote replied.

"You two ready?" Bra inquired.

Pan nodded her head." Yeah."

Cha also nodded." Sure am."

"Good," the half-ling daughter of Vegeta smiled, before vanishing with the others amid the interchanging wheels and gears.

The Old Kai turned to the two Z-Warriors that were left in the Time Vault." Those three are going to a dangerous timeline, but one they felt confident in going to. You two will have to accept their decision to not share that with the rest of you," Old Kai spoke sternly.

"Guess so, they wouldn't take anything they could not take on," Rote nodded his head cracking his neck.

The mohawked human agreed." I think so too, so when are you going to head to a different timeline?"

The half-Saiyan shrugged." Maybe the next Time Scroll, who knows?"

"I guess you are a Saiyan after all," Chronoa shook her head." But despite the dire situation, I would like having you standing back Rote, in case there is trouble."

"I know. But Uub's back now, I can take the next timeline," Rote sighed placing his hands on his hips.

"Perhaps, we'll have to see."

* * *

 _ **Age ...**_

hhh

* * *

 _ **Somewhere/When...**_

Giblet strolled over what appeared to be an ardent field of green, quite contrary to what he had found himself upon initially. Giant broken chains dangled across the ever stretching blue sky as kis played out across his senses as often as the breeze blew. His red tunic flapped as the juggernaut of a monster walked close to his side; their eyes exchanging side glances while the other took an eye away.

"So, this Universe Seed, what is it exactly?" Giblet asked while walking never allowing Ozotto to slip behind his back. Confusion was present at every turn and the silence between them needed to be broken.

Ozotto smirked looking to the sky, his yellow eyes narrowing." The Universe Seed is whatever one wishes it to be," Ozotto calmly explained while walking with the Saiyan. Giblet's question causing the utmost satisfaction for some reason." It is said to be the place where the creator of all things left a fraction of his omnipotence. Enough of his latent power to form an entire Universe in the mere fraction of a second. That power in the grasp of one's hand is reason enough to pursue such an artifact is it not?" the Demon questioned walking alongside the Saiyan warrior.

"Of course it should be, but isn't something like that going to be guarded? And if you know about, how many others do?" Giblet questioned strolling along curiously.' _I don't trust this guy as far as I can thrown him. His hidden ki though is making it hard to tell if I can even throw him,_ ' the Saiyan thought carefully while Ozotto laughed.

Ozotto's voice came out with a deep chuckle." Attention would be obvious to something like the Universe Seed. It was naturally hidden within some timeline connected to the Twelfth Universe, but mere days ago there was an immense distortion in time caused by a Demonic being. That is what even allowed you to intersect with my path and for me to detect the presence of the Universe Seed. That same opening most definitely has garnered other questing parties," Ozotto leered over to him with a side stare.

"Enemies are sure to greet us at every turn. That is not a problem for the proud Saiyan, is it?" the pink monster chuckled as they continued along the field.

Giblet shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle." No. I just find it weird that you're saying a Demon caused all of this. Hard to think there is something uglier than you out there," he replied with an equal side glance.

Ozotto clenched his fists to keep composure." Surely, this was caused a Demon, an ancient evil far predating your entire race. But a bumpkin from the far past like yourself, would barely recognize the name."

"Bumpkin huh? I could bumpkin your sorry behind," Giblet snickered looking back, provoking the monster.' _If not, I could always back down. I need to know, who or what this guy is._ '

"Not now of all times, Saiyan. We are too far away from omnipotence to fall out with one another. Just know that things in the cosmos predate our understanding and the Universe Seed will allow that to become clearer to us," Ozotto remarked calmly. Their path through the grassland continuing.

' _Damn, he stopped talking. Clever,_ ' Giblet balled his gloves." For now, I'll agree with you. But if you pull any funny business, I'll put you down," the Saiyan said angrily.

Then, his nose rippled." Five enemies coming quickly from three different directions. They aren't too strong alone, but cohesive units tend to be a problem if you don't know what they can do."

Ozotto snickered watching the movement coming through the air." They are flies, I assure you. Just do not get in my way Saiyan."

"You're the big clumsy oaf," Giblet entered stance with a grunt.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere...**_

Shallot leaned back and looked to Hearts with partial confusion." Hey, so, what's the whole Universe Seed thing you were talking about, Hearts?" Shallot asked from his relaxed position as Hearts strolled into the room.

Hearts turned to the Saiyan smiling." The Universe Seed is what has called us all together of course Shallot. It has yanked us from the confines of our timelines with the noble purpose of obtaining it," the blue skinned being said while walking, his hands placed at his sides with each step." It's call is proof of its power, a power that needs to be obtained only by the most talented of hands. A mold breaking tool that would grant the desires of those who obtain it," Hearts explained, eyes darting over to the Saiyan.

"Heh, that's it?" Shallot sprang up with glee." And these Time Patrol mooks are trying to get their hands on it, huh? Can't really let that happen cause something like that in the wrong hands could be a real problem," the Saiyan smiled balling his fist tightly while looking at Hearts.

' _Ah, such a simple-minded Saiyan, he is useful though,_ ' Hearts nodded his head." Indeed, that is why we are going to obtain its power for ourselves: to assure that it does not fall into the wrong hands," the Core Warrior explained.

"Alright, I'm game!" Shallot shouted.

Lagss broke her stoicism with a laugh." You are?" she chuckled a faint joyous blush appearing on her face.

"Well yeah, if they're gonna get in our way someones gotta fight them off," Shallot struck a heroic pose." Add in that big guy you guys brought back with you, and we're not going to have any problems."

"Kanba is quite the force of nature, Shallot," Hearts explained side glancing to the metalli door that the juggernaut was residing behind." Single minded in his main objective he will be a great help. As I assume you will be, because as promised, I will help you return to your own world after obtaining the Universe Seed," the man walked toward the hero. His brown boots clacking as the Saiyan nodded.

"Sure thing, like I said, those mooks are going to touch it. They sound like pretty bad people from what you've told me," he naively smiled.

"Indeed they are, shall we be going? There are certainly others that are going to be approaching the Universe Seed as we speak," Lagss cleared her throat looking to Hearts. Her eyes reflected a red glow of some crystalline structure far away, something only Hearts could see.

He adjusted his gloves and nodded his head." We should be going, I concur," Hearts turned to Shallot, who was gleeful at the announcement.

"And what about him?" Shallot pointed to the door, which Kanba resided.

"He will be joining us after he finishes a task that is on his mind. Do not worry, it does not seem like it will take too long," Hearts explained a cube appearing around the trio almost instantly." Now, let us go."

"Alright," Shallot nodded his head before the cube shone and they vanished from within it.

* * *

 _Uub defeats Black after a savage drag out brawl restoring the timeline to normal with Son Goku's transformation. Elsewhere, Goten and Trunks come face to face with Hirudegarn, a monster than neither had seen before, will they be able to save the timeline? And now, across the multiverse interesting events are unfolding as Hearts leads his group somewhere while Giblet and Ozotto wander against a sudden arrival. Gears seem to be turning and winding stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Another great chapter! I love how in the fight between Uub and Black, that's Black is still managing to grow properly, to the point that he likely could have took down most of the Shadow Dragons in their appearance. In contrast, I like how Uub is, in his own way, really enjoying this fight, and I'm sure its the confidence gain that he needs to truly become the top warrior of the new Generation. The confirmation that the Divine Saiyans will be a thing later on is nice to hear, and I can't wait to see what you have in store for them. Speaking of which, Goten and Trunks jumping into the next Time Rift is nice, I can't wait to see what is in it. Looking forward to more, and thank you as always!_

 _ **A:** I am glad that it came out well in the conflict. Black and Uub has been an absolute blast to write because it does build Uub up. And you're actually right, Goku Black was actually strong enough to kill every Shadow Dragon that isn't named Omega or Actaeon by the end of the fight._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and continuing your support. The past week has been hectic explaining the shortness of this chapter, but I still hope this chapter was enjoyable. Above all else, be good people and have a good week,_

 _~Herodan_


	57. Chapter 57

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: If I Don't, Who Will?!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

 _ **Age 799...**_

Pan, Bra, and Cha arrived in the center of a forested wasteland. A figure stood there surrounded by shimmering pillars of gilded marble. Her long white hair blowing back and forth while a smile parted her gray fleshed lip. Crimson flashed from her eyes while a glimmer of blue light escaped from the center of her wrists. Shining among the structures that surrounded her.

Her shimmering red eyes narrowed upon them." Y-You three? Wha-what are you doing here?" Mirra Shenron asked with a gasp. Her eyes shaking as the ardent landscape she was resting within was intruded upon by her friends. Her feet turned away carefully and nervously, the sinister affects of the Demon Realm's change to her body showing immensely before her allies.

"And how did you get here? This is a place that only Oceanus and I-" the Shadow Dragon's eyes locked upon Bra and Pan." You're looking down at my aren't you? You really did come to kill me!" purple light spurned with those words. Mirra's power soaring as she braced herself to face off against such close friends." That was ancient history though, and I will crush you if you try anything got it?" Mirra muttered angrily, her eyes lowering.

"Hey, Mirra, that's not why we're here at all. We're actually looking to distortions in time and this timeline looks like one that's having issues. Hard to believe its the one that we came from though," Bra laughed scratching the back of her head with a smile on her face.

This failed to relieve Mirra Shenron, who continued to stare from within her dark aura.

"Y'know she's not wrong Mirra. We're just here to check something out and see what's going on," Pan smiled typically looking to the Shadow Dragon friendly in every word.

"Keh," Mirra clenched her fists, the pillars behind her beginning to rise from the ground with her power.

Then, through the trees Oceanus Shenron emerged carrying firewood in her hands." You lot? How'd you find us? I'm not going to be buying into the lies that you tell Mirra, at all," Oceanus grunted entering stance, her right hand raising." I'll kill you if you try to hurt Mirra," Oceanus raised her right hand. Crackling spheres of lightning appearing at her finger tips.

'Pew!' three shimmering beams of electricity shot out toward the three hybrid warriors.

Each beam pierced the heart of an afterimage as the three warriors charge confidently. Bra and Pan took the lead, a golden fire sweeping over their bodies while they charged. Black and blue eyes transformed into the same matching teal-blue shade while their hair spun upward in pillars of heat. Each tongue of flaming blonde stuck solidly into a fanning pattern before growing rigid as discharge spilled out.

Cha behind them turned greenish in hue, her muscle mass increasing while her hair grew slightly darker in shade. The gi she wore flexed with the growth to muscle but did not tear, her speed catching easily to the Super Saiyan Twos in front of her." A Hera-jin? Where were you during everything when we first arrived? It doesn't matter, I can tell your nothing like the ones from Universe Eight," Oceanus asked clenching her fists having no recollection of Zangya or Cha.

Whirling electric energy shredded out in a forty foot wall in front of the group, their bodies bowling through it effortlessly. The Shadow Dragon grinned at the sight as the trees along the path were flung hundreds of feet away in cindered remains." Oh, brute forcing your way through? And you were seriously trying to play the peace card there? Mirra, get going, I'll knock these three off before they get the chance to hurt you," Oceanus growled as Cha came soaring in first.

Her right hand fired down and Oceanus' palm reached up. It caught the blow with a 'paf' sound the winds of the attack spreading out as the half-Hera ground down with the strength granted by her transformation." You'll find out I'm a fair bit different than just about everyone you know!" Cha swung back using her hand as a pivot, her left boot being thrown toward Oceanus' face.

The Dragon flicked her wrist throwing Cha into the air. A telekinetic grasp grabbing a raised tree to smack her away almost at the same time. Cha crashed to the wayside after the strike while Bra and Pan poured in." Give it up and leave us alone! We left your Universe so, just back off!" Oceanus' words sent a blade of wind swinging out, throwing the two Super Saiyan Twos off their course momentarily.

Bra and Pan crossed back though." We know what you can do Oceanus, just give us the chance to talk!" Bra shouted punching in with her left hand a second before Pan's right hand fired out.

Oceanus moved through the punch and delivered and elbow into Vegeta's daughter's face. Bra stumbled back onto the heels of her white boots. Her eyes watering as she grabbed at her nose. Her blurry vision watched as Pan's strike was knocked aside by a forearm, the Shadow Dragon bounding up with a knee strike to the chest that shot the quarter Saiyan away as well. Pan's left hand grabbed at the ground to pull to a stop before her knee momentarily buckled.

The pillars behind Bra were pulled free from the ground, a purple glow radiating around them." So, you can bring her back and kill her there? I know what you're kind are like, that kindness is all just a ruse," he asked shooting five of them at the half-breed from behind rapidly.

"Huh?" Bra turned weaving around the first one. Her legs moved quickly to jump onto the second. Then, she bounded off the third and plated her hand on the fourth. Supporting her weight in a single-handstand she spread her legs and allowed the fifth to go shooting between them. She righted as the fourth pillar was pulled toward Frieza, who grinned at her athleticism." Guh, hey, that's not really fair, did they do something to your head?" she pushed off the pillar as it slammed along the other to the despots side.

"How acrobatic," Oceanus complimented aloud in shock at her." Of course they didn't we got freed when you beat Mechikabura! We needed to go though. No one is going to forgive us for what we've done! Even you, no one gets a third chance. Gods of Destruction aren't that patient. Not in the Seventh, not in the Eighth, not anywhere," the Shadow Dragon shouted throwing a windy gale toward the Super Saiyan Two half-ling

' _Geez, she's just toying with us and we can't get close,_ ' Bra landed and shook her head." You're missing a few marbles Oceanus. At least give us a chance," Bra scoffed adjusting into her father's battling position. The glint in her eyes reverberating the same confidence as the Saiyan Prince.

Oceanus' red eyes shook at this, a snarl escaping his mouth." A chance? You want me to give you a chance? A chance is all it takes for you to kill us. I know what your fusions can do!" angry, or perhaps ashamed, Oceanus shouted. Her hands clenched while steeling herself." So, that is why I'm going to fight, for myself and Mirra," Oceanus roared casting bolts of lightning down from the sky.

"That's not going to happen! We're not the type to carry a vendetta like that!" Pan shouted with her left leg carving around.

Oceanus sidestepped allowing Pan to shoot by. She landed and charged in with a right uppercut that Oceanus avoided with a palm strike. Her knee meeting Pan's in a thunderous crash that forced the Saiyan hybrid to stumble backward. Her left leg shot around for a high martial arts kick that deflected off the golden bangles along her forearm. Gohan's daughter brought her leg around with thrust, her left forearm shooting out. It met an open palm that tipped her away.

"Like I can believe that after what we've been through with the Demon Realm!" Oceanus asked striking with a right hand. Pan's arms crossed taking the Shadow Dragon's blow. It struck heavily driving the heels of her bots into the soft soil at their feet. She drew her right hand back and came around with a left back hand. Pan ducked under it only to be struck at by Oceanus Shenron's rising knee. Her head weaved around it and weak kick escaped as a counter. Oceanus' left hand knocking it down while she brought her knee toward Pan's face.

Her eyes widened until she planted her free hand down. She swung along her wrist and watched as the Dragon over shot her marginally. Oceanus' feet gaining position mere inches after clearing her frame. Gohan's daughter swept to her feet and resumed stance like her grandfather, which matched Bra's in opposing Oceanus Shenron's delusion.

"A shame that such a legendary form couldn't save them," Oceanus grunted lowering her head." Much like your own legendary forms aren't going to save you if you keep this up!" Oceanus Shenron snickered eyeing both Pan and Bra, now after taking a few steps to get a clear view." No, matter how strong you've gotten. I know that you can't beat me, just leave us alone!" Oceanus complimented showing the calmness she had gained in the countless years she had lived.

"Just leave us alone!" Oceanus shouted the pillars off to her side shooting out at both of them simultaneously.

Bolts of golden ki splashed against the marble pillars, shattering them. Then, green fist socked toward the Shadow Dragon's face. The charcoal skin on her cheek compressed with the blow while the around around them seemed to suck into the punch. Cha's brown boots dug into the ground while Oceanus was hurled into the nearby treeline with the explosive impact. The half-Hera followed through with the punch to its fullest, as shone by the trees that were knocked over like dominoes along Oceanus' wild tumble.

"Forgetting about someone?" Yamcha's daughter asked as the dust cloud from the collision continued to rise through the forest.

The smoke cleared instantly as the Shadow Dragon's frame shot forward." Geh, you again Hera-jin?" Oceanus grunted punching her right back, the balled fist smashing through Cha's guard in the process. Spit flew from Cha's mouth as her head snapped back, the ground at her feet wobbling. Her eyes glazed monetarily while churning flashes of wind carved loose several blades of grass.

"Can you not see that I am dealing with the Saiyans first!?" her left hand dug into Cha's core. More spit spilled as she was lifted by the far leaner Oceanus Shenron. The Dragon drew back her left hand and crushed into Cha's cheek with a right handed blow. Her eyes shook before her body crashed through the woods to the side. Trees were thrown down as they were want to do among such forces shedding their leaves in a cyclone.

"Cha!" Bra shouted looking back before leering to Frieza.

"You're gonna pay for that one!" Pan shouted shooting forward with Bra close behind.

"Yes, yes, 'you're going to pay', I have heard that enough from you. You always say that before you are going to kill someone that gets in your way," Oceanus shouted lowering her head. Her hair waving as mythical storm energy rose around her." Well, you two are going to have to try a lot harder than that to do that to me. I'll stop you from this saccharine charade of trying to bring us in to destroy us," Oceanus growled lowering her head.

Mirra looked on nervously from behind her sister, conflicted.' _Oceanus._ '

The Shadow Dragon followed through with a swift dash, her frame flittering through the duo of Super Saiyans. Impacts raced through their bodies hammering out against the air like thunder. Their boots left the ground as the force of the attacks showed on the treeline behind them. Mighty arbors fell like dominoes before a raging child. The ground splitting with trails of lightning from elemental fury. Their bodies shuddering before being sent skidding back despite guards that appeared along their chests to counter much of the impact.

Bra looked to Pan." She's not going to just listen," Vegeta's daughter huffed, her mouth filling with the taste of iron. Her own blood was filling in from the damage dealt from Oceanus Shenron's lead assault.

"Yea, looks that way," Pan nodded her head. Blood had crept into her mouth as well and the taste was one she hated.

Oceanus dashed to the side and charged again. Bra and Pan's frame coiled away and then blasted directly at the charging Shadow Dragon. Their knees struck her charging shoulders with a thunderous crash of force. The Shadow Dragon flipped back from the blow eyes stunned while the pair of hybrid's landed balanced. A push off sent dust flying and they palmed Oceanus in the chest.

"Haaa!" Bra shouted throwing a barrage of blows.

"Tuaah!" Pan added her strikes into the mix with a battling shout.

Oceanus styled through their attack. Her right and left hands deflecting their incoming onslaught with ease while rapid foot motions kept them from striking against her. Her head weaved around Pan's right hand bashing the Saiyan in the shoulder. Bra tried to compensate with a crossing left kick but it was ducked under and an uppercut struck hard into her core.

Bra flipped back while Pan regained footing. Their golden auras mixed together as they came to a halt, looking forward momentarily while Oceanus sized them up. A flash of lightning ripped through their auras simultaneously and they fired off. Saiyan fervor glowing in their eyes, they struck with a tandem right and left hand. Oceanus' forearms rose and took the attack, bowing them off to the side.

"Your attacks are getting more focus, but you are not strong enough," Oceanus commented flicking away their best attacks. Her head weaving while her feet moved quickly to compensate for the blows.

"Keep thinking that!" Bra shouted thrusting her boot toward Oceanus' face.

The Shadow Dragon knocked it away with her hand before driving a knee toward Bra. Pan though flashed into view kicking the Dragon across the face. Oceanus' arms dropped and she slid several feet away, arms dangling." Honestly? I could obliterate you, but I'm trying to be nice for Mirra's sake!" Oceanus growled knocking their follow-ups away with a flick of her wrist.

Her frame fluttered and came down from behind them with a doubled elbow rally.

Bra and Pan somersaulted out of the way before charging again." That's the point right? We just want to talk to her!" Pan shouted throwing her right hand high toward the Shadow Dragon's face.

Oceanus weaved through, her backhand tipping Pan away." I can't trust that, I can't trust any of you lower creatures!" Oceanus went to turn around for a kick when Bra caught her along the face with a rising knee strike.

Instantly, Pan struck Oceanus across the back of her legs with a thunder snap. Bra cut in the moment of impact with a high kick to the chin. Oceanus' head tipped back and she was shot away by the combination. Pan's palm pressed against the ground springing her into the air. She crashed down with an ax kick to Oceanus Shenron's chest, The Shadow Dragon struck the ground and bounced where the airborne Bra bounded down from below with a rising knee attack to the kidneys. Her body arched and the air split with the boom hurling her into the sky.

' _She's already told us that she's holding back. Pan! We have to take advantage now,_ ' Bra sent telepathically while planting her right hand against the ground. super Saiyan Two exploded around her as the ground rose, her frame blurring up.

' _I know, she doesn't really want to hurt us, but we just need to get a few minutes to talk with Mirra,_ ' Pan added shooting down from her aerial position.

Oceanus twisted the moment they left the ground. Her right foot swung out and Bra's frame whipped around it. Her left elbow cut back toward Pan only for the daughter of Son Gohan to move away. Their legs however exploded into her kidneys and abdomen at the same time. A scissoring flash of golden ki exploded across her body as the Super Saiyan Two met her with full force. Oceanus' eyes bulged

They brought their legs back and swung them around opposite with Bra's right boot smashing against the back of Oceanus' 's blue boot struck against her knee. The winds blew and the Shadow Dragon was thrown toward the ground by the combination once again. Her red eyes though glowered angrily during the process the glow almost visible from the pair of Saiyan's position.

Black lightning coiled overhead before striking down upon both of them. It carved into the ground and exploded shredding the trees that remained in a twenty foot radius into splinters. Oceanus' feet adjusted with the aid of the wind and she placed them gently along the floor. A smile appeared on her face as the two Saiyan-human hybrids were laid out in crackling craters.

Oceanus reached up to her face, a droplet of purple blood falling onto the back of her hand." Eh, I was careless letting my guard down because you two were weaker than me. But even so, I'm still a Shadow Dragon and you two are just Saiyans. So, leave before I kill the both of you, we aren't going back with you," Oceanus snickered conjuring coils of spiraling air above either hand.

Bra reached out of the pit with a snicker on her face." We're Mirra's friends, you idiot. We aren't here to fight her, we weren't even here to fight you. Something Mechikabura did is distorting this timeline and we came to check it out," Vegeta's daughter winced picking herself up. Her emerald eyes glowed with pride and honesty something that took Oceanus aback.

Oceanus shook her head." Stop trying to talk your way out of this! Get lost!" Oceanus roared. The columns of wind in her hands turned to spheres that were impossible to see. they rocketed toward Bra, who was none the wiser.

"Where'd they go?" she looked around while clenching her hands.' _Come on, please just give us a chance,_ ' Bra shook her head.

Mirra Shenron's eyes widened as Oceanus snapped her fingers." Air Splitting Energy Bomb!" the spheres on either side of Bra released a whirling of explosive winds. The ground was carved out like a drill had been run through it and Bra's frame was swallowed by the maelstrom.

"I warned you!" lightning crashed down from the heavens to the center of the maelstrom. It blasted out through the gaps in the wind before doubling back at the behest of the tempestuous sorcerer that used it.

Pan looked at Oceanus angrily, her body flickering forth." We just wanted to talk!" her right hand dented the Shadow Dragon's cheek. The ground tremored as latent mystic energy exploded around Pan's body. Oceanus' left foot raised from the ground. This punch was the first that actually hurt her to this point." Why wouldn't you believe that?" a second strike equal to the first struck directly into her core.

Wind blasted from Oceanus' mouth as force pierced her back. Thew boom echoed and the Shadow Dragon was lifted from the ground and hurled across the air uncontrollably." Keh, where'd that power come from?" Oceanus growled lightning spinning in her hand aiming directly for Pan.

Pan momentarily was outlined in a white glow, her Super Saiyan hair nothing more than its normal black shade. Oceanus blinked once and saw it return to normal, these Saiyans, there was something different.' _Was that right? Like him?_ ' she inquired before looking up at a descending meteor.

'BOOM!' from above a palm strike came into the center of the Shadow Dragon's chest. Floating there, in the brief moment she could recognize anything, was Cha. Her eyes a gleaming amber, where radiant red energy mixed in with the blue-green of her Super form. Astronomical power coursed through the Dragon's mind as she processed it before her body smashed against the ground heavily, Cha's image disappearing along with it.

Cha stood there normally at this point, dusting off her hands with a smile." That'll teach you for missing out on me," she smirked as the crater fell silent with the unconscious Oceanus laying at the center.

"Woah, you did that all on your own?" Pan looked shocked at Cha, who was casually stand there.

"Nah, you left her wide open. Your burst of power there left her completely off guard, way to go," Yamcha's daughter smiled raising her thumb up." If she used God ki, we'd be in trouble, but I guess she was being honest about not wanting to kill us," the orange haired half-human said with a nod.

"But what about Bra?" Pan turned her attention to the spot where the winds continued to rage. The ground shaking with the effects of the lightning upon it.

"Bra's fine, I made sure of that. Oceanus went a bit too far," the gray skinned Shadow Dragon replied, her hand waving toward the winds. A dome-like shield appeared there surrounding Bra, who resided in Super Saiyan Two.

"Good thing too, I didn't even see it coming," Bra let out a sigh returning her hair to normal.

Mirra took a staunch stance near her friends, a position to flee if need be." If you aren't here to kill us, than what are you here for?" the Shadow Dragon, bearing her taint from serving the Demon Realm, asked cautiously.

"Like we said this timeline is damaged somehow, do you have any ideas about that?" Pan asked tilting her head to the side.

"Perhaps, I don't know how happy that'd make Oceanus though," Mirra sighed.

Cha looked at the crater." Eh, she won't have to know," Yamcha's daughter chuckled while raising her brows.

* * *

 _ **Age 776...**_

Trunks hurled a flurry of golden spheres toward the towering monster. Explosions appeared along its body filling the streets with flashes of brilliant golden energy and winds churning with white heat. Goten's body traced among these explosions, his fists clenching as he approached the tower of explosions that currently was Hirudegarn. A rising uppercut soared toward Hirudegarn's chin only to find that the explosive impact that followed sent the energy blasts spreading away.

His emerald eyes looked around hastily until a massive hand crushed against his body. A rippling boom exploded through the air and Goten was shot across the city like an arrow. Buildings crumbled and broke away before Goten crashed to the far side of West City with an explosion. Hirudegarn looked from that spot unphased with a shouting roar that blew the flames of Trunks' other blasts away.

' _There wasn't any smoke that time what is going on?_ ' Trunks clenched his fists an shot in gunning for Hirudegarn hurriedly." Haaa!" his left hand shot toward Hirudegarn, who glared at him. A demonic glint appearing in his eyes.

A portal opened in front of Trunks and a huge fist came shooting through, Hirudegarn's fist." Wait, what?" Trunks shouted trying to defend himself. It crushed into Trunks' body and drove him straight to the ground cracking the asphalt and throwing the foundations of the the destroyed buildings high into the air.

' _It appears that Hirudegarn has been distorted by the timeline anomaly, Trunks,_ ' the Supreme Kai of Time spoke into Trunks' mind.' _It appears that somehow Mechikabura's dark aura granted him some of Janemba's skills along with a boost to his natural strength,_ ' the Goddess of Time continued while Trunks stood up with a grunt.

"Man, this guy has it all then. Goten and I might have been a bit overconfident coming here alone," Trunks straightened up while blood dripped down the side of his face.

' _Perhaps._ '

"We'll just have to fight smarter," Trunks answered straightening to a vertical base.

Across town, a golden spire rose as Goten activated his aura.' _I know how you feel Trunks, we have to keep him corporeal enough to deal some real damage. A few of those ki blasts you threw hit him after all,_ ' Goten replied telepathically.

Hirudegarn stomped forward at the ground-bound half-Saiyan each step rocking the planet. It drilled down with a huge right fist that cast a massive shadow upon Trunks' small frame. It struck the debris filled the ground shedding tons of rock into the air like mere leaves picked in a breeze. Trunks though flew upward along the arm having dodged it narrowly.

"Haa!" his right knee pushed out striking the monster between the eyes. A collapsing ring of force rippled out and the goliath stumbled backward eyes watering and massive teeth gnashing. Trunks looked in awe for a moment having landed such a blow. He thrusted his right hand forth toward the side of the monster's face next as it was corporeal at least for now.

His fist passed through a whirl of smoke though. Behind him, he felt it, the giant's presence radiating with the distorted dark ki." Crap!" he turned throwing his arms out to defend while a huge fist made contact.

Craters spread out along the center of the street they were battling on. Trunks' body bouncing seven times before coming to a stop against a building, the blew apart the moment he met it.' _One hit at a time is not going to be good enough to bring this guy down in any feasible manner,_ ' Trunks growled pushing up and flying at Hirudegarn at full speed.

Fire exploded from the beast';s gaping maw as it noticed Trunks' charging. Inferno-like streams of heat ripped down the street to meet the desert, glass forming along the gritty sands that sat outside of West City. Heated winds churned back upon the city in cyclonic motions while the creator continued to use its unfathomable power. A second wave of fire followed doubling this area of effect.

Still amid the streamer of fire, trunks was charging upward. His clothing was burning away rapidly under the insane heat, but his features were stalwart. A ball of ki appeared in his hand while his frame, outlined in black within the flames, continued up to the monster's face. He broke through at the edge of the beam of fire hand charred and boiling with a sphere of golden energy.

"Take this!" the beam consumed Hirudegarn's torso. The blast shredded beyond the creature's body and out over the city like a missile of Saiyan energy. Trunks looked down and noticed the giant's feet raising and stumbling backward. Heavy thuds following as it faced the stunning power of a Super Saiyan Three.' _It worked? I got a solid attack in? Finally!_ ' he thought to himself.

'Bwoo!' a portal appeared to his right side. Vegeta's son gawked at the sight, green eyes shaking as he realized another punch was going to come through.

'BWOOM!' the blow struck something else, a frame covered in an orange gi instead. goten floated there resisting the punch. his body shaking under the tremendous force. Winds cutting through his gi and along the destroyed roads.

"Gah!" Goten growled keeping his body against the hand. His head turned to the side to catch Trunks in his periphery." Quick! Hit him Trunks, while he's still solid!" Goten huffed pushing against the hand to keep Hirudegarn's attention.

"Thanks Goten," Trunks' hopped backward, arms flailing out to the side. The light of his previous blast began to fade while Hirudegarn shook from the trying to hammer home against Goten. coils of lightning shredded down Trunks' arms coalescing into twisting spheres of golden-white ki. Open palms spreading Trunks nodded his head slowly condensing the spheres into small sparks noting Goten's efforts.

His spread arms swung forward, a giant sphere of energy forming where the two sparks met. Trunks' mane of Super Saiyan Three hair blew back while discharge ripped from the orb in front of him. Emerald shone from his eyes and the air around the ball distorted. The fiercest of Vegeta's attacks was about to be fired at the hands of his firstborn." FINAL FLASH!" Trunks pointed the beam at Hirudegarn's chest before letting it fly.

It formed struck heavily against Hirudegarn's body, the ground at their feet raising and being cut away into a crescent shape. Cyclones raced down the streets extinguishing the flames while lifting some of the rubble. The might of a Saiyan Prince was nothing to look down upon. Hirudegarn's massive feet found themselves raising from the ground, rocks and other debris attached to them falling to the ground.

Pressure rippled out ans the monster was shot backward, the beam of white-yellow energy piercing its chest and out from its back. The dark clouds overhead parted as if split by the edge of a grand sword. West City was bathed in light as the attack brushed over it hurling the beast from the ground. Trunks' voice rose in sheer power doubling the size of the beam and seemingly splitting the Demon in two.

The beam lanced through the atmosphere and beyond the solar system. The giant it pierced being flung down among the destroyed buildings that it had left along its path through West City. A tremor rising from the ground as it fell.

Trunks lowered his hands and cracked a smile to his rival." Giving me a shot like that, you really held up Goten."

"Ah, that, it was nothing," Goku's son smiled his arms dropping to his side.

"RAWR!" the air split with a shattering scream and the two half-ling's turned their attention to the source.

Black smoke rose from the point of impact that befell Hirudegarn. It swirled several times before piling back into the form the impossible monster yet again, its arms dangling at its sides. The hole in its chest remained, but it was far from defeated. Eyes glowing it took to the air and spread its wings. a blast of wind followed as it bowled toward them. In one motion.

"Wha-" neither could respond before being smashed into by the goliath. Its huge shoulder protectors hit like trains.

Two Super Saiyan Threes were thrown through the air like paper bags. What buildings remained behind them were toppled like dominoes as their bodies crushed through concrete, glass, and steel like tissue. Beyond the buildings they hit the ground digging into asphalt to throw tons of debris to the wayside while grinding away at the metal and dirt beneath. An explosion followed as they crashed into a gasoline tanker, blasting hot metal everywhere.

Stunned more than anything they tried to rise back to their feet. Hirudegarn was their though and swinging its right foot at them in a savage kicking gesture. This ki struck both simultaneously. Their bodies crunched against the gap between its clawed toes before they were shot high into the air like rockets.

Hirudegarn watched as they moved through the air before sweeping its tail around. The bladed edge slashed against them, but somehow they managed to defend. The attack still drew blood from their forearms and shot them along the burning skyline once more. They struck remaining rubble in their wake before striking against the ground proper yet again, sliding harshly on their shoulders.

Goten's vision began to fade and blur while he looked up at the incoming monster. It stomped forward rocking the planet as always; the gaping hole in its chest a window to the dark sky behind it. Hirudegarn's massive maw opened forming a spinning sphere of fire. Goten knew he could not get up to his feet after this. His blue-green eyes were beginning to fill with black spots.

'Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, dee dee dee dee doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh' a repeating chain of sounds dropped into their ears. Hirudegarn's massive frame stopped approaching and seemed to stumble back with the music. It was a wind musical instrument but neither Saiyan knew exactly what was playing the sound. A lone figure casting a shadow from behind them.

The tune continued and Hirudegarn wobbled back angrily. It lashed out crazily unlike it had been. Buildings and other debris was pulverized into gravel that was cast into the air in spinning clouds. Its mouth spewing fire about randomly. While the attack reached the point of the sound it split around the duo of Saiyans and the music. There was no effect upon them at all, not even the sensation of heat.

"G-goten? Who's doing that?" Trunks asked picking himself up with what energy he could muster.

Son Goku's son grunted trying to rise as well." I don't know Trunks, but the music isn't bad. We're hanging in their after all," Goten chuckled turning back to the source of the music.

A man stood there, well what could be described as a man. His hair was a sharply raised mohawk of orange hair that reached down his back and over his face in a light bang. A crown-like piece wrapped around the back of its head resting behind either of his temples. Thick leather gloves clutched onto a white instrument that was placed against his lips. A brown armor-like piece sat over a black tunic and a darker blue attire reached down into leather boots of a brown coloration. A longsword resting over his right shoulder.

"You two are all that is left in this situation, aren't you? Funny, I thought both Goten and Trunks were already knocked unconscious by Hirudegarn," the man smiled before continuing to play. The beast stumbling backward and flailing about curiously.

Trunks nodded his head." Well, we're from a different time."

"As am I, Goten and Trunks," the man replied with a smile." Though, considering you do not recall my name, I should share it. Tapion."

"Well, its good to meet you, Tapion," Goten smiled reaching up to his feet.

"I can only keep Hirudegarn like this for a short while, so if you could continue to damage it, there is a way for me to seal it," the Konatsian said to them through gritting teeth.

Trunks chuckled looking to Goten." I'm sure we can arrange that. Thanks for buying us time," Vegeta's son nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're a real lifesaver," Goten laughed before clenching his fists." We really had a number done to us already Trunks, so let's just go at him full force."

Trunks smiled as the barrier around them faded, Tapion lowering the Ocarina." Good luck you two, I am sorry that I am so worthless in this context," the hero sighed lowering his head.

"No worries, no one's worthelss!" they spoke in tandem as Hirudegarn focused on their charge now.

It delivered a massive punch that pierced through a portal gunning for them both. As it shredded through space, they weaved to either side of the attack. Flying along the arm their hands released a barrage of ki blasts that detonated hurried. The juggernaut's arm hurriedly was yanked backward through the portal to avoid the continued assault of the Saiyans.

Turning their attention up, both Goten and Trunks shot forth at Hirudegarn. Its left hand appeared from above Goten, forcing him to turn and defend himself. The blow though was much too strong to merely blow. The half-breed was spiked like a volleyball against the ground. Debris was strewn around from the collision, Goten's body being splayed out in the center of the pit vulnerable. Trunks though slipped through easily and came face to face with the monster again.

His right hand hooked into its jaw before it could turn into smoke. It stuttered slightly before snapping its head around to leer down the son of Vegeta, brewing hatred in its eyes. Hirudegarn tried to attack but Trunks' right leg came carving around at its cheek. The blow missed of course as the beast turned to smoke, but it did give Trunks time to spin around in preparation.

'THWACK!' the sky boomed and the half-Saiyan was sent like a rocket toward the ground. His guard amounting to practically nothing before the imposing strength of the smoke monster.

Hirudegarn looked down, its crimson eyes showing the implanted rage of Mechikabura's magic. Black streams formed in its gaping maw surrounding the sphere of fire that appeared there. Trunks pressed up from the ground skin beginning to singe from the gathering heat despite the distance between them. The juggernaut looking tower-like upon Trunks with devastation intended.

Vegeta's son grit his teeth, preparing for the pain that was yet to come." This one, is going to hurt," he winced balling his fists.

"HAAAA!" before Hirudegarn could fire the blast a beam of blue light cut in from the side. It crashed into the crest-like head of the insectoid and blasted beyond it as well. The azure stream moved it several steps to the side as it stutter stepped in the utmost confusion at what had struck it. The beam doubled with the screams increasing sound and Hirudegarn continued to be pushed away unable to counter or retribute this unseen attackers imposing blast.

"HAAA!" the beam ripped out furiously, the giant being toppled from its immense explosion which consumed the entire upper half of its body. the severed legs flopped to the side lifeless. Buildings and other debris surrounding them crumbled to dust under the immense weight while a blue star shone out over the horizon as the Kamehameha breached Earth's sky.

Goten hung in the air surrounded by surging red and gold light, his head slouched down slightly in the process." Didn't expect to us the Super Kaioken like that, or at all, but it looks like it did a bit to him," Goku's son smiled while Trunks looked up.

"He can't defend two spots at once, good one Goten," Trunks cheered until black smoke swirled in the distance.

The severed legs rose to a vertical base. They stumbled backwards as black billows rose from the top of the severed portion. Goten's crackling ki dissipating from the point of impact, these tendrils of black smoke began to knit together. Thunder rolled as it stomped to regain balance an the two half-Saiyans stared as its upper body began to reform.

Hirudegarn's frame came into view a few moments later. Its left shoulder bore a deep gash that did not heal with the regenerative abilities of its smoke while the side of its insect face bore burn marks. The hole from the Final Flash did not restore either giving a clear view through its torso. The shadow-y glaze that appeared in its eyes was flickering out with each second, yet it began to raise a foot. Advancing.

"Okay, Trunks, I'll get its attention and you hit it again," Goku's son balled his fist with a hurried charge. His golden hue aura dashed to the left side before shooting straight toward the the Shadow Demon.

Hirudegarn delivered a huge right fist that came shooting down toward Goten. Goten's right and left hands pushed up with a crimson glow that surrounded his body. The fist bounced off his raised palms reflected by his strength before granting Goten a chance to charge. The half-Saiyan weaved to the left where a portal appeared and Hirudegarn shot another punch toward the Saiyan hybrid. Son Goten weaved to the right side to avoid the blow easily with his glowing Super Kaioken aura. A stress flinched along his face.

Goten flicked it away before spinning in to strike Hirudegarn's stomach. The smoky visage vanished around the attack a carving wind spilling out over the wasteland of West City. Goten rotated with a raised brow and threw his arms up defensively expecting a retributive attack from the Demon. And did that blow come, it hammered against his crossed defensive and sent him down to the road below.

Goten's blue boots carved against the street, thrusting tons of asphalt back while coming to a stop.' _The Kaioken really is something, it's keep in the fight when those attacks were smacking me away earlier. It's just that my body really feels it afterward,_ ' Goten sighed clenching his fists as Hirudegarn threw another hand down, the portal it was granted by Mechikabura's dark magic opening to send the fist directly atop Goten.

Goku's son flickered away instantly, appearing to the side of its head. The ground rumbled as the fist struck it; Goten's right leg shooting out in the same instant. Hirudegarn stumbled from the imposing blow stuttering to the side with a leer toward the attacker. Goten wrapped around and delivered a second kick that nearly knocked the monster off its feet.

Hirudegarn stood its ground however, a blast of black fire exploding forth. Goten's arms crossed and crimson light swelled over his Super Saiyan Three aura. The black fire died before touching it, the immense ki too much to even reach. However, a slash from its tail did strike through the concentrated energy. Goten's back was cut into flashing blood through the air. Winds churned and he was shot to the ground.

Before contact, the nimble half-Saiyan's right hand touched the ground. Turning on that heel of his palm Goten took the momentum and used it to propel himself backward a smile appearing on his face." That's right, keep it coming Hirudegarn!" his left hand opened shredding the sky with a flurry of golden energy bullets.

The smashed against thin air as smoke swirled away from them. The half-Saiyan turned knowing that an attack from behind was coming. Come it did. The ground smashed further with Goten's boot meeting it solidly, his crossed arms bearing the brunt of the monster's strength. Teeth gnashing he pushed back against it. Hirudegarn withdrew its hand while Goten grinned.

A stomp followed attempting to squash the Saiyan like an ant. It missed though with Goten soaring up between its toes. His right hand socked the Shadow Demon in the chin. Hirudegarn stumbled back hastily before shooting fire from its mouth on a panicked whim. Goten's body met the fire and his impressive ki kept it away.

"That's not going to happen Hirudegarn, I'm way stronger than your bad breath now," Goten smirked dispelling the heat with a swiping of his hand. Kaioken crimson spilled from his arm in the process, his pained wince being hidden behind his confident front.' _Trunks, your the smart one, let's hope this one does it. That Tapion guy seems to have a lot of faith in this working,_ ' Goten remarked blocking another massive blow.

His frame crashed against the ground in another skidding streak.' _Hehe, we've got him, Goten. He's not in the shape to shrug off something like this!_ ' a purple star sparkled in Goten's periphery.

"Right!" Goten flew backward at top speed, Hirudegarn casting its attention toward him.

"GALICK GUN! FIRE!" Trunks' voice carved through the air, and it was soon followed by a purple ray of devastating proportions. The blast struck Hirudegarn from the side as it swiped at Goten, catching it entirely off guard. Winds turbulently spun out from the contact while the Smoke Demon growled in confusion and pain. Its feet craved across the ruinous landscape unable to halt the force of the blast.

Hirudegarn struggled angrily trying to assail its Saiyan foe, but it was helpless. The beam rocked through its body after mere moment of contact bisecting it yet again. Pain appeared on its monstrous face, confusion following soon after. The giant's feet left the ground the blast carved through it. A third salvo capable of damaging it releasing with the utmost fury of the Saiyan race.

As the beam left Earth's sky, the halves of the behemoth dropped to the ground. Its top half landed face first to the ground sending smoke and debris high into the air and causing a tremor. Its legs fell waywardly to the left side, folded over one another and twitching uncontrollably. A beast of such epic proportions downed after facing off with the mightiest attacks in the pair of half-lings' arsenal.

Goten looked to the distance and nodded his head." Tapion! You're up!" he shouted loudly, his Kaioken aura breaking away alongside his Super Saiyan glow. His reserves being almost wholly depleted.

The Konatsian smiled floating into the air while playing the Ocarina that he held firmly in his hands." Thank you, both of you, if you were not here, this would have ended in catastrophe," he smiled while placing his lips back on the instrument. A soothing pulse of green light flowing through the air around him, a barrier of some kind born of long forgotten magic.

'Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, dee dee dee dee doh, doh doh doh, doh doh doh,' the rhythmic tones played out filling the air with a siren's song. The recovering halves of Hirudegarn merged together forming a vertical base the moment the nose began.

It thrashed about uncontrollably while trying to regain some sort of sensory perception. Stomping about its crimson eyes found their way back to the floating alien. Each footfall could have pulverized a mountain as it thrashed forward toward him. This tone caused distress of an untold type to the monster, its fury focusing solely on destroying the music upon realizing where it came from.

"Centuries in the past, you faced this song before at the hands of an ancient wizard from Konats. He trusted two Ocarina to children that were willing to risk their lives for their planet. He drew a sword, like that upon my back, a plunged it deep into your core. Severed your halves were pulled into those brave children, sealed permanently into the center of music boxes to travel the cosmos enchanted to never open," Tapion commented as the beast began to turn into smoke.

"And now, that case will begin anew! Your fate is sealed within me, and mine with yours," Tapion continued to play. The beast drawing closer and becoming less solid with each step, as if drawn into the core of the warrior.

Goten and Trunks looked on in awe, as Tapion began to swirl strands of this smoke into him." And I'll slay you once and for all, Hirudegarn. Even if my life needs to be cast aside, sealing you to the same fate is a dream that will banish you forever," Tapion continued while Hirudegarn slowly began to fade away. Its anger continuing to brew while being drawn in.

"I can't let you do that!" Raditz's frame flew over the alien's shoulder. His black hair exploded into a golden mane, then a sharper golden mane, and finally to a flowing field of golden light. Super Saiyan Three energy exploded across his body while his right hand shuddered with a brighter golden light directed toward the staggering smoke monster.

"But, if I don't, who will?" Tapion asked grinding his teeth as Raditz soared toward the statuesque monster. Its brimming smoky frame looking down at the stoppage of the music.

"I WILL! DRAGON FIST!" Raditz slung his fist forward. The signature attack of his younger brother becoming his own, just for this one moment his own it did become.

Fire exploded from Raditz's fist, swallowing the entire city in a radiant golden heat. The air charred as from Raditz's hand game an opulent golden Dragon shaped like Shenron. Its huge head bore through Hirudegarn's core with a piercing light. The creature was pulled from the ground by the force easily. Its red eyes broadened and pain began to make it squirm.

Panicked and shouting in agony it lashed about as the Dragon pulled through its entirely. The remnants of West City were wreathed by the size of the Dragon Fist's body its huge size turned back to the gaping hole that filled Hirudegarn's core. Arrow-like it struck and quickly found its body wreathed like a constrictor snake around the creature's body.

Hirudegarn struggled fruitlessly against the strength of the legendary attack, mouth agape and spewing a green liquid through the air. It lashed around as the Dragon coiled further around it. Before finally, it gave up.

'FROOSSH!' the Dragon's power exploded shooting a mighty burst of light into the sky. The dark swirling clouds overhead were pierced as Raditz stood in the spot where Hirudegarn once had. the creature's frame disappearing into that beam of light. Trickles of golden fire descended from the sky upon the stalwart Saiyan warrior, his long hair blowing in the wind.

"Heh," Raditz smiled looking to Tapion." I think that handles your Hirudegarn problem, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does, but where did Goten and Trunks go? They were right here, they were the ones that had Hirudegarn beat," Tapion looked around in confusion.

Raditz tilted his head." You sure? Those two are over there with Rote, they got really knocked through a loop."

"Perhaps, I was imagining things. But I can see a bright future for those two," Tapion cupped his chin while looking over at the half-  
Saiyans.

* * *

 _ **Time Vault...**_

"Phew, that one really got me," Goten fell back onto his rear end upon appearing in the Time Vault. His body steaming from the use of the Super Kaioken and the lingering injuries causing him to flinch.

Trunks nodded his head dropping to a knee." Yeah, you're not alone Goten," Vegeta's son chuckled looking to his rival. A broad smile formed over his face in that moment." We beat Hirudegarn pretty good there, didn't we?"

"Sure did," Goku's son raised his thumb and shared a smile.

"You two were very impressive that's for sure. A monster like Hirudegarn with the abilities of another creature like Janemba, was no easy feat," the Old Kai commented with his arms behind his back." You depend a bit too much on brute force in your normal fights, but you figured out a way to victory rather quickly after getting thrashed for a little bit," the Kaioshine smirked.

"We Saiyans learn as we fight," Rote smiled echoing something he heard Vegeta say quite often in their youth.

"You most certainly do. The timeline actually repaired itself once you damaged Hirudegarn, Raditz's Dragon Fist was the end result normally. Though it was Goku and Vegeta, who were supposed to take the beating the two of you received," Chronoa sighed looking to them.

"At that point in time, I think we're stronger than they were. Glad it was us then," Goten laughed mumbling nonsensically.

"Definitely," Trunks agreed in stupor laughter before falling backward.

"We'll let them, sleep that off," Rote laughed before turning to the Supreme Kai of Time." So, what are Pan and the others doing?"

* * *

 _ **Age 799...**_

"So, that's it, that glowing red light in the distance there?" Bra looked to the sky where a small bead of red light flashed out. Her blue eyes narrowed on it, a heartbeat like pulsing escaping as she did so.

"Yes, that's Planet Elysia. Oceanus said that once we get there, we can get whatever our souls desire," Mirra Shenron answered nodding. Her face was a smile after talking to her friends, a joy that she had lost after they left Universe Seven." It is somewhere off in that distance, and we are going to reach it," she smiled as her crimson eyes traced over to the downed Oceanus.

"I don't know, I get a weird feeling about it. Something that can grant whatever your heart desires? That sounds too good to be true, especially now that Dragon Balls don't exist," Cha shook her head looking at the ground." For all we know, it is Mechikabura working his hardest to just destroy everything. After all, it is distorting time to the point where we had to show up here."

Mirra Shenron turned to the Hera-jin." You're wrong, that place is where our dreams are going to come true. I know it, Oceanus is a lot of things, but she isn't a liar. She wouldn't lie to me," the Shadow Dragon replied emotionally.

Pan looked to Cha, shaking her head." Just don't get your hopes up too far. I'm sure that if it is distorting time to this extent there are plenty of people that know what it can actually do. If you continue to go after it, you might find yourself in trouble Mirra."

"I know, but I just want to make things right and peaceful again, the way they were before. We're going to Elysia and we're going to get our wishes granted," Mirra Shenron's voice turned heroic losing the edge it had in reply to Cha.

"I hope you do, but just make sure to patch up time too? That thing is causing a distortion in this timeline," Bra reiterated the same point as the others." And be careful. I can't go losing my friend like this," Vegeta's daughter sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I will, you guys could come along if you want, the more the merrier," Mirra Shenron said with a gleeful smile.

Cha shook her head." I'd love to, but we have some more timelines to patch up. A lot more, Mechikabura's magic was way crazier than we thought."

"You're those Time Patrollers then, I see. Oceanus mentioned Time Patrollers while I slept one night, were they searching for this distortion too?"

"Probably, but well, Oceanus is past just about everyone in the Time Patrol, so they must not have gotten too far," Pan answered nodding her head.

"Tell them we're sorry, but they can't get in the way," Mirra answered sternly.

Pan nodded." Will do, take care of yourself until you get your wish okay, Mirra?"

"The same to you, I hope the next time we see one another everything is back to normal."

"Hahaha, normal, do we even know what that means?" Cha laughed lightening the mood.' _I still don't trust this Elysia thing, but well, Mirra does. I don't want to stomp on her dreams._ '

"I don't think so," Bra added in with a smile as gears began to turn around their bodies." Looks like we're heading back now. Mirra, keep Oceanus safe. We'll see you when this is over."

"I will," the Shadow Dragon waved her hands and the trio disappeared returning to the Time Nest.

* * *

 _ **Age?...**_

"Hhh-help me!"

* * *

 _ **Somewhere/When...**_

Giblet balled his fist as Ozotto looked back at the smoldering crater behind them." Fools from this Universe believing they could take us on," the towering Super Monster chuckled walking behind Giblet for the first time.' _We are rapidly approaching the Universe Seed, what a wonderful thought indeed,_ ' his hand rose, a bead of light appearing behind Giblet's back.

"You did nothing the entire time, sitting back and watching does not count as help," the Saiyan growled walking forth, the bead disappearing as Ozotto sensed his tension.

"Nonsense, clearly you handled it," the monster replied tilting his head to the side.

"Because I could, they were too weak to even be considered a threat. I would have taken far less time if you didn't sit there like an idiot. If I knew how to get to the Universe Seed, I wouldn't even need you," Giblet grunted walking aggressively forward.

Ozotto smiled." But indeed you do need me, so you must tag along," the demonic beast laughed strutting to reach Giblet's side.' _Like a good little dog. Helping me so that I need not use my skills._ '

' _Him not fighting keeps me in the dark about his skills. I can't get rid of him if I don't know how strong he is,_ ' the red donning Saiyan sighed while continuing." You were talking about how I may find Shallot if we reach the Universe Seed, how do you know that?" Giblet asked changing the topic, his boots kicking up dust as he did so.

"This third eye of mine, it grants me limited perception of future events. Your dear twin is going to be near the Universe Seed, doubtfully you may not make it if you continue to rush ahead of me," Ozotto commented as Giblet took a slight edge in their walking speed.

"The sooner we get there the sooner this partnership is over," the Saiyan gruffly replied placing his gloved hands into the pockets of his shroud. His black eyes focusing on the growing crimson dot in the sky.

' _Cold as ever, what an intriguing Saiyan,_ ' Ozotto noted following behind the warrior." This brother of yours, Shallot what is he like?"

"You'd like to know. He's a strong warrior, a little dense, but with a lot of potential," Giblet replied keeping his replies short.' _Telling anymore might make Shallot a target and I cannot allow that._ '

"Interesting," the pink monster thought while continuing along the warrior.

Giblet then stopped as a massive ki signature reached into the corners of his mind. Then, his black eyes darted to the left side as if something had appeared there, a crinkle in his nose showing a familiar scent." Someone is here."

He turned to see a figure wearing a blue chest protector over a black undergarb. He stood the exact same height as the Saiyan with the same black hair pointing backward sharply. His wrists were guarded by blue gauntlets and his legs by knee high blue boots. A slender black tail swayed behind the arrival's back while his black eyes turned around in confusion, nose crinkling at a scent.

"Shallot?"

"Giblet?" their similar voices came out in unison, their black eyes meeting at the same moment.

Behind Shallot though Hearts turned his focus to Ozotto, who in turn, locked eyes with the brown donning being." It appears we have found your brother Shallot, but traveling with a creature like that he may be more of a threat than the Time Patrol."

"Giblet, the bad guy? No way," Shallot shouted shaking his head tensing.

"It appears to me that Shallot is the one being manipulated here, Giblet. He's no friend of yours, he may not even be a brother," Ozotto chortled to the Saiyan, who tensed.

"Shallot, what are you doing with the likes of him?" Giblet snarled his nose flickering to get a read on Hearts' stench but it was a hard grab.

"I could ask the same for you? Can you even tell how that guy smells?" Shallot blurted out clenching his fists.

"Can you? You can't trust that one," Giblet growled lowering his head.

"Are you serious? Can you trust that guy?" Shallot pushed his foot back defensively.

"Perhaps you should settle this squabble," both Ozotto and Hearts said simultaneously. Their eyes looking fiercely at one another, as if rivals for the same prize.

"I'm game," Shallot balled his fists unleashing a plume of energy.

"Shallot you idiot, I've always beaten you in the past, this is going to be no different," Giblet grunted powering up as well.

* * *

 _Two timelines saved and investigated, but what now? The knowledge of the Universe Seed reaches our heroes but are they too late? Shallot and Giblet reunite in a way that neither was expecting what will come of it? Stay tuned for this and more, next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __Quick question, was the Age ? followed with the three hhh on purpose? It feels like it could be, but I wasn't certain. Anyways, onto the chapter itself. Seeing Uub and Black's clash from the beginning to now feels amazing, it's helped flesh out both Goku Black's character, which is a wonderful case of hypocrisy and a well-made character as a whole imo, and Uub's. The action flowed great throughout it. GT Goku's SSj4 awakening was nice, though I am a bit surprised by how surprised Uub was at the power, while Blue is much more refined I did expect that it still felt more menacing than SSj4/Primal Super Saiyan does. Trunks and Goten jumping into a timeline facing a massively buffed Hirudegern is cool, though I do hope you explain why Hiru is so much stronger/haxxy than 'normal'. The 3 girls/women and their new time rift is interesting, I wonder what the cause for such secrecy is, unless it relates to Mirra Shenron or a Bojack-Esque thing. Seeing more talk and development about the Universe Seed is nice, and has me hype as usual. Yet another good chapter, looking forward to more!_

 _ **A:** It was intentional, most definitely I was hoping someone would pick up on it. But where and why did it come from and who is it the needs help? **  
**_

_Writing Black again has been a blast, the first time I wrote Black I was extrapolating from Masako Nozawa's performance and while I speak Japanese and can understand it, I don't think I grasped enough of the character from that. After hearing the English Dub though somethings really clicked and I really got into the groove of writing Black. His ideology clashing with Uub's was a welcome part of their fight._

 _Hirudegarn is more hax-y than normal because of Mechikabura's dark magic. Mechikabura's magic permeated through timelines pillaging what it could grasp from negative energy and piling upon other negative energy. The Supreme Kai explained this as giving some of Janemba's power to Hirudegarn, which is true, as that was the largest source of negative energy in the timeline prior to Hirudegarn._

 _And yeah, it was just Mirra Shenron. They didn't want the guys to realize that because frankly if Mirra had gone savage they would have the better chance of calming her down without killing her._

 _Thank you all so much for the continued support and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

 _ **Planet Metamor...**_

A heavy metallic boot crunched down outside of the sprawling former base of Frieza's empire. His long black hair blew around crazily while his tight red shirt pulsated against his toned chest. Divine ki reached his mind and his crimson eyes focused on it, Divine Saiyan ki. Saiyan God ki. Super Saiyan God ki. Super Saiyan God.

Kanba approached heavy footed, the ground breaking with each footfall.

A towering figure playing with a long green beast on the tarmac being his target.

"Broly! Hey, food's ready!" Cheelai shouted from an open window catching the warrior's attention.

He looked back before his mind registered something, something huge, approaching from outside of the base's perimeter." Baa, go," he tensed stepping in front of his pet while Cheelia's scouter suddenly exploded.

"What the-" she paused as the metal boots continued onto the tarmac." A Saiyan?" she gasped as Kanba pointed a finger at Broly.

"You are going to die, Super Saiyan God," he huffed angrily while the scarred Saiyan tensed.

Combat was eminent.


	58. Chapter 58

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Continued Work! Battleground: Elysia?!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

"Cheelai! Lemo, get everyone far away!" Broly huffed charging forward, black hair waving wildly in the wind.

"Wha-what are you doing Broly!?" Cheelai shouted as the large Saiyan charged his long haired foe.

'BOOM!' Broly delivered a punch to Kanba's face that sent parked ships and unoccupied merchant stands flying. They tumbled down the tarmac and piled against a large hangar at the end of it. Force billowed beyond it and Broly floated there angrily with his fist embedded into Kanba's cheek. The ground at their feet breaking apart subtly from the forceful collision.

Kanba's red eyes turned to look at the fist meeting his face." Super Saiyan God, pathetic," Kanba shrugged tilting his head to the side. The movement sent the warrior back without any effort, the green fur wrapped around the warrior's waist flapping.

Kanba fired off next, his red-black aura exploding out like an eclipse. Massively, he brought his right hand down upon the Saiyan's cheek. Thunder rung through the air and the ground rocked heavily from the blow. Broly's left cheek pushed to the side from the force and his neck craned slightly. Spit escaped through his pursed lips, but he remained firm in his footing against the monstrous foe.

'THUD!' Broly's counter punch scored center in Kanba's abdomen. His toned core folded slightly under the blow and the air hummed with an explosion. his huge frame shot back with arms flailing.

"You shouldn't have come here, not while my friends are here," Broly shouted appearing in front of Kanba, words naive and caring as ever. His left hand smashed against the side of Kanba's face, just above his mask. It rippled the air throwing the massive Saiyan down to the outskirts of the base. Bushes were turned to whirls of leaf while several blades of grass were churned from the ground.

Broly shot down and found his fist grabbed by Kanba, who did so casually." Friends? You excuse for Saiyans always cared about friends!" the mad Saiyan shouted bashing his head against Broly's own. It created a cracking boom through the air that hurled the huge warrior back. Broly's boots met the ground stumbling for the first time.

Paragus' son reached up and charged forward, black eyes focusing on Kanba. His right hand fired out and Kanba grabbed it. Booms fled from the point of impact and their deadlock became apparent. Yet it lasted only a mere moment as Broly's left forearm crashed into Kanba's barrel chest. It loosened the grip of the goliath while also sending him sliding away.

Kanba scoffed rushing forth at the large warrior like a mad bull. His right hand crashed into Broly's defensive front and buckled it, the large warrior crouching to compensate for the force. The follow-up left crashed into the same guard blasting wind up through Broly's shaggy black hair. Kanba brought his right hand back again, thrusting it upon Broly again to buck the defense and stumble his foe.

The Legendary Super Saiyan stuttered for a moment. That moment provoked Kanba further, who charged and bowled into Broly with an angry shoulder tackle. It hammered force through the Saiyan. That was the beginning though as Kanba kept charging with Broly hunched over him. Anything in the way was broken through and crushed beneath their speed and weight with Broly taking the impact.

Rushing into a clearing, Kanba threw his left hand around to grab Broly by the face. His huge hand engulfed the Saiyan's face spinning him to the ground like a ball. Broly's frame should have strike easily in the spiking gesture but two firm feet planted down and prevented that from happening. Broly's muscles resisting the strength of his sudden foe.

Broly's right elbow crashed into Kanba's side. The red shirted Saiyan sidestepped with eyes bulging momentarily. Bowling forth in his own right, Broly clubbed Kanba across the face with a lariat. Kanba's feet left the ground and he was airborne for a moment. Broly's right hand though wrapped around his right ankle and a switch of the hips bashed Kanba back first to the ground with a solid thud.

The planet rocked upon contact, Broly's fierce might being displayed opposite his foe. The tremors concluded after several seconds with Broly releasing his grasp on Kanba's leg.

Kanba snarled while picking himself up, irritation on his face." Pathetic, so this is the limits of Saiyans in this time," Kanba snarled balling his fists. Black-red ki exploded around his frame like a chaotic beast.

He rushed forth and hammered Broly in the stomach with a right hand. Broly's feet left the ground and his eyes bulged with the strike. Another punch met Broly's face, his cheek compressing from the blow. The force traveled across the Saiyan's face before he shot away. Kanba though caught him in mid-flight driving a left elbow into the center of Broly's broad chest. Broly wheeled through the air from the attack and Kanba was there grabbing him around the left wrist. A throw following that bounced Broly against the ground like a ball.

Broly bounced into the air from the attack, coming to a stop several feet above it. His eyes looked fiercely at Kanba, who lurched forward. Broly grabbed him around the wrists and restrained the charging goliath before bashing foreheads with him. Kanba's eyes rolled back momentarily from the blow, Broly though kept focus. He released his hands and used them to hurl Kanba to the ground with an ax fist.

The tailed Saiyan's face compressed beneath the attack while he was sent churning up the grass in the middle of the clearing.

Broly landed and looked across it at Kanba, neither sure of the others next move. Leaves fluttered through the air between them catching the gleams of Metamor's sun and shimmering with morning dew that had been present. These leaves spun about for what felt like an eternity, but was actually mere parts of a second, the pair disappearing at the time their vision was obscured by the same leaf.

Sparks filled the air rapidly, exploding about hundreds of times a second. Tremors barraged the planet from their elevated conflict. Lightning carving out as the large ripples exploded through the air. Broly's fierce shouts meeting the corrupt tones of his equally large foe. These shouting impacts played out the clashing of the Saiyan warrior and their relentless fury. Broly and Kanba, neither was gaining an inch, something was off about it.

Broly reappeared first throwing a right hand toward Kanba. Kanba's free left arm swept out deflecting the attack to the wayside. This opened Broly for a right hand directed at his chest. Broly's free arm dropped and crossed his body to counter the blow. He shot back several feet with eyes quivering. Kanba's strength was raw and primal like a true Saiyan. Kanba took no chances after the deflection and charge.

His right hand crashed down into Broly's face, the mountain of a Saiyan slumping from the force. The next punch fired up at his chin and struck with a sky splitting force. Broly stumbled back through the air. Kanba's left hand dug into his core in that moment. Spit flung from Broly's mouth. Kanba retracted his left hand and drilled Paragus' son in the face with another right handed blow.

Broly's skin flapped with the motion of force, his eyes bulging in confusion and pain from the strength. Spit left his mouth an evaporated as another black-wreathed hand came shooting forth. It struck him in the chin and knocked his head back with a momentous boom. Eyes rolling back he could not see the next strike, a knee to the exposed core that folded him over. Kanba followed up with a finishing backhand that hurled Broly toward the ground.

The Legendary Saiyan shot toward the ground with his black hair shading over his eyes. His body slid against the ground heavily, but somehow his boots stayed vertical among the soot and raised turf. The scar along his cheek flinched as all the muscles in his face thrived to the surface. A primal glow of green energy rippled free from his feet and around his black hair.

His black pupils shifted about hastily as he looked up at Kanba, shaking with rage. Veins throbbed along his cheeks while the pupils solidified into their new yellow irises. A blast of green energy surrounded him while his black hair hiked upward into a Super Saiyan-like formation, primal Saiyan power." Haaa!" he shouted blasting trees back like twigs in a cyclone.

'BWOOM!' he shot free from the ground at an alarming rate.

His right hand smashed Kanba in the face and sent the brute flying across the sky. His frame tumbling about uncontrollably. Broly appeared alongside him and rocketed both toward one of the towering mountains along the horizon, left palm firm against Kanba's cheek.

Rocks were sheered from the side of the cliff as Broly flew by, Kanba's arms and legs flailing uncontrollably. These loosened rocks shattered into pebbles before breaking over Kanba's head, the heated Saiyan dragging his foe along. Clouds part as they left the side of the mountain. The winds lancing out in every direction like a cascading dust storm. Broly though pivoted and hurled Kanba back at the mountain.

The huge body of his foe dented the side of the mountain, rocks being shot out and upward in a pseudo-eruption. Kanba bounced free from the mountain after several second eyes trying to clear through the debris. Broly was there though delivering a right handed uppercut that sent the invading Saiyan carving up the side of the mountain.

Dust and rocks went skyward with Kanba's body. The brutal Saiyan looked down among this debris with Broly's head swinging around aggressively. A spark of green ki appearing in his mouth." GRAAAHH!" Broly shouted launching the beam forth in a jagged line toward Kanba as his floated among the rocks and debris.

Kanba's left hand rose into the air as the beam approached. Dark embers of ki traced down his arm and manifested into a sphere in the center of his palm. This fire then stretched upward into a tower of black-fire that morphed into a four fingered claw. Broly's beam was nearly upon him when the huge paw was swiped at it, the air being distorted around the motion.

The collision was powerful, as expected, but the resulting deflection of Broly's blast was not. The green beam curved off the planet and beyond the horizon swiftly, the fierce huff of Kanba filling the air while he looked down at Broly from above, a second claw forming from his resting right hand." Pathetic! Show me more Saiyan God!" Kanba howled bowling down after Broly, who obliged by charging forward.

"Raah!" shouting Broly met him, a clap of thunder and burst of wind following. Two forces of nature entwining.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

"I can't believe we're doing this here!" Shallot shouted rushing at his sibling with fervor in his eyes.

Giblet back stepped and pushed the incoming blow away." I never thought that we would be standing opposite one another brother. The blood of the defeated flows through both of our veins, but if you intend to follow a creep like that the one tasting defeat will be you!" Giblet replied with a left hook that Shallot weaved around with a head fake.

"Yeah, yeah, it doesn't matter what's in our blood, Giblet! It's what's in our hearts! And if you can't see that guy's bad news, you're blind!" Shallot roared ramming a right hand into Giblet's core.

It met the heavy glove of his sibling stopped with a gust of wind and force." You always were an optimist. I figured telling you to scram during that explosion would keep your safe, so I guess I am an optimist too," Giblet remarked pushing the hand free. His right knee pumped in that moment of clarity directed for Shallot's chin like a rocket.

Shallot pushed it away with his own knee before swinging his left fist toward Giblet's cheek. It met a swift forearm that bowed under the pressure, winds churning beyond Giblet's hair as he looked up. Shallot drew the punch back thrusting his leg around for a kick attempt. Giblet raised his other arm swiftly and knocked it aside with a furrow in his brow. His own leg shredding up in the stumbling of his brother.

A sweep from Shallot though made the kick go high while the red donning Saiyan lost balance. Giblet's right palm met the ground and he wheeled to safety where Shallot poured forward with a charging forearm. Giblet ducked under it barely before palming his sibling away by striking his sternum. Shallot found air from the counter and swiftly rotated. He landed several feet away in a neutral stance as his brother recovered.

"You see that guy's face, Giblet. You can't tell me that he's a good guy," Shallot mentioned with hands on his hips, a lax moment being taken advantage of.

Giblet lowered his head.' _Like I don't know that. I can't say my suspicions here though. If that red dot is the Universe Seed, we're still too far away for me to turn on him,_ ' the Saiyan complained passing a side glance to the distance where a baseball sized orb pulsed like a star." Things are complicated Shallot, I figured you'd think the same way about your travelling companion though. Something oddly untrustworthy comes through his scent alone," Giblet huffed noticing Shallot nodding.

"He hasn't don't anything to break my trust yet, bro. But I bet that guy's been gunning for you from the start," Shallot rocketed forward drawing his fist back.

' _He knows?_ ' Giblet was taken back by the words, his foot kicking off the ground at the last possible second to avoid contact.

Their frames slipped away in that moment. A series of impacts filling the air in their place.

'Interesting, no matter how close they fly to Elysia, their bodies always teleport back over this point,' Hearts curiously raised a brow. Shallot and Giblet striking around at one another rapidly.

"Hah! Dadadada!" Shallot shouted flinging a barrage of energy blasts at Giblet.

"Seriously?" Giblet growled his hands filling with yellow energy bullets." Kiyah!" he shouted barraging his own ki blasts at Shallot's.

Explosions lined the sky and they whizzed forth through them, hands clenched to resume combat.

As they clashed in the sky, Ozotto leered at Hearts with a chuckle." Seeking Universe Seed as well," the demon monster laughed while Hearts raised a brow toward him.

"Indeed, I am. Obviously, you are as well foul creature," Hearts replied coldly, analytically. His red eyes gleaming what they could from appearances while Lagss followed the fight in the air.

"And you have a primordial God with you, it seems that is some form of key. A beautiful key at that," Ozotto alluded to the distracted Lagss, his bulky frame moving forward. The grass at his feet decaying with each step he took forward.

Hearts squared opposite the creature blocking its view of Lagss with his body." And if that is true, what would it matter to you?" his head tilted, arms never leaving his chest.

"Quite a bit," Ozotto's tongue left his mouth. It licked over his lips as if he was looking at a meal. His footsteps continued forward, madness gleaming in his eyes." Because consuming the power of a Primordial will allow me to have no hindrances while approaching the Universe Seed what a perfect opportunity," he laughed while approaching.

"What a primitive ideal though from an ancient monster like yourself, I would expect no less. I assume the Namekians of Old were correct about you, Ozotto. A monster intent on consuming and nothing more," Hearts scoffed, a small cube appearing behind Ozotto as he approached.

"Their Book of Legends if full of falsehoods," Ozotto snarled while continuing to approach." I will not allow a Shin-jin to stand in my way of obtaining the Universe Seed or that Primordial," he stepped forward closer and closer.

Then, between the pair, Giblet and Shallot appeared. Their fists meeting rapidly and in succession, neither stumbling nor losing their edge once in the even exchange. Winds churned among them while they beat along the ground. Flickering brilliant gold stars streaming through their hair while they clashed, almost as if they were on the precipice of going further. Two right hands slipped through the clash and into one another's cheek.

The pair of battling brothers were sent shooting away over the ground hurriedly. Their boots touched down at the same time and they slid to a stop, their backs turned to their respective groups while eyeing one another intently.

"Shallot," Giblet scoffed looking at his sibling.

"Giblet," came his brother's response. Tension between them being displayed in rippling waves of their imposing auras.

'Tch!' they charged.

' _There is something else there,_ ' Hearts noted seeing Shallot and Giblet disappear over the horizon toward Elysia only to appear overhead again. Hearts snapped his finger and smiled." Unfortunately for you, that is not a call you can make, lesser life-form," the Core Person smiled as a cube expanded around both he and Lagss." We will be going now," he smiled their frames becoming brilliant white within the cube.

"What? Where do you think you're going!" Ozotto shouted charging the sphere.

"Is it not obvious? We are still some distance away from Elysia despite my express wishes to teleport to it and having Lagss with me. You can continue forth all you wish, but I assure that Elysia is not within your grasp," Hearts smirked as Shallot and Giblet continued to battle in the air above.' _You will return upon a conclusion to your fray, Shallot. You still have much use for my cause,_ ' Hearts noted before vanishing.

Ozotto growled as Giblet and Shallot let fly their skill.' _Cowardly escape, Core Person,_ ' the monster ground its teeth." They seem to have given me a door to Elysia, Giblet keep your dear brother distracted, will you?" Ozotto grinned turning and rocketing toward the Universe Seed.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Giblet roared blocking a punch from Shallot while looking over his shoulder.

"Still a fan of his, bro?" Shallot asked booting Giblet away.

"You want to settle things? Fine!" Giblet rebutted with a right hand that knocked Shallot back.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault..._**

"Planet Elysia? Supreme Kai of Time what does that even mean?" Xeno Trunks asked placing his hands on his hips with a concerned stare. The story that was told by the trio of female warriors seemed far-fetched.

Chronoa though looked somber, her eyes lowering at the announcement." Planet Elysia should never have come visible, at all. The King designed it that nothing would be able to reveal its position, but I assume Mechikabura and his imposing magic changed that," the Supreme Kai of Time lowered her head shaking it. Nerves were beginning to get to her at the sheer revelation.

"Okay, but what's on it that could make Oceanus and Mirra Shenron want to get their wish granted? A set of Dragon Balls?" Cha asked placing her hands on her hips curiously. A furrow was present in her brow in the skepticism of those claims.

"You poor thing, you're much too young to understand what's resting on Planet Elysia," the Kaioshin of Time smiled warmly with the thoughts of youth. Her voice then cleared with her throat." So, allow me to explain, what resides on Elysia makes all of the Dragon Balls, excluding the Super Dragon Balls, seem like pebbles by comparison. It is an artifact known as the Universe Seed and it possesses the power to birth entire Universes. Which means whoever possesses it has the power to grant practically anything they desire without limit," she explained nervously.

Trunks' eyes suddenly broadened." Wait, that means, Hearts is just like the one from that other timeline. He's trying to get the Universe Seed too," the Time Patroller shouted in awe.

' _And we have yet to deal with our own Mechikabura. Thinning out our forces even more would be a bad choice,_ ' Chronoa seemed to bite down on her lip." Yes, that does appear to be the case, among other things as well. Fortunately, unlike that other Hearts and the Universe Seed, this one is enchanted to keep out intruders.

"For a while at least, supposedly enough raw power can break through it, which Hearts does not have," Old Kai mentioned nodding his head." And you are going to be tasked with stopping him."

"But how can we do that? All of our help here has to do with fixing the distortions," Trunks pointed to the Z-Fighters that were tagging along. Their eyes broad at the prospect of anyone getting something so awe-inspiring.

Chronoa nodded her head looking to the group." Of which I am aware. You seven are going to have to work extraordinarily hard. There are seven Time Scrolls left and we do not know how much time it will take for Hearts to piece together the weakness of the barrier. So, do hurry."

Rote walked over to the table and nodded his head, hand wrapping around a Time Scroll." Guess, I'll take the lead on this one then. You guys rest up a bit, you've been through a lot," the son of Raditz smiled, a leader's glint appearing in his eye." I just have to find the guy with the bad ki and stop him from killing anyone, right?" the Saiyan questioned.

"In simple terms yes, using the Scroll will let you see what you need to fix," the Old Kai replied at the boldness of the warrior.

"All right then, I'll be going," Rote turned the scroll around and disappeared.

* * *

 ** _Earth (Age 845, Trunks' Time) ..._**

Rote appeared on the hill that he had seen a few thousand times in his life, even that would be an understatement. Thick rows of brown tilled land stretched as far as the eye could see, a lonely old man riding a tractor with a furrowed brow.

Riding the tractor was a man that had been much larger in his youthful days, his hair much blacker, his features far more refined. He wore a baggy khaki jacket over a white tee shirt and a pair of tan trousers to match it. His mane of white hair swayed passively while he continued to plow the field in peace and quiet, reminiscing about simpler times.

"That's the distortion here? Seriously, there's no bad guy to fight, just a lonely old man," Rote blurted out as the Time Scroll informed him. His rash decision showing exactly what had gone awry in this timeline thanks to Mechikabura's magic.

The man riding the tractor pulled it to a stop, his wrinkled features turning to the young man that stood before him in the field." Well, well, well, if it isn't my son. Or should I say a version of my son?" Raditz asked hopping free from the tractor, his legs creaking as they touched down against the ground. A tired sigh escaping his mouth while approaching the half-Saiyan.

"A version of your son, a different version of your son," Rote replied scratching the back of his head, the aged Saiyan still standing taller than he did.

"I can tell that, you're from the timeline Trunks went back too," the maned warrior smiled wrapping an arm around the warrior's shoulders.

"I am yeah," Rote replied looking to the old man with a saddened expression.

Raditz guided him away with passive footsteps, avoiding the tilled rows naturally." It doesn't matter, I'm glad to see my son again after all of these years, and the other things that we have been through."

"Uh, do you know why I'm here?" Rote asked looking to the aged Saiyan as he continued to walk.

"*cough, cough* Hack, of course I do," Raditz mustered to say between tired breaths, his fatigued eyes shaking. His muscles twitched nervously while he walked forward." You're here to be the one that fulfills my last wish, aren't you?" he looked up to the sky with a heavy wheeze freezing Rote in his tracks.

"It was supposed to be Trunks, today. But that boy is probably busy being Beerus' replacement and I can't find it in me to ask the old cat to come and do the deed," Raditz mentioned sighing while removing the jacket from his back.

It was flung into the wind, his body while less defined still bore tone unnatural for one that was over one hundred years old like he was. His black eyes turned to Rote as if fell to the ground a smile appearing on his face.

"Huh, it isn't as simple as Trunks getting distracted, but yeah, I'm going to be your opponent today," Rote choked back tears as Raditz entered stance, his boots kicking up some of the grass at his feet.

Raditz nodded his head, hair waving in the wind." It never is so simple," Raditz mused." Don't go holding back because I am old either, Rote. I could still kill you if you're careless."

Blue embers danced around Raditz's feet, sputtering at first. His fists clenched tighter and they rose faster like a burner getting more fuel added to it. These flames stretched along his taut skin and tired muscles filling them with Divine vigor. His teeth gnashed together angrily while his white hair began to color shift to the eponymous blue-cyan shade of the Divine Super Saiyan state. His knees quaked as the shell-like energy broke away revealing the shimmer in his dulled black eyes to the brilliant blue.

"I'm sure the me in your time got this about forty years sooner, no? Divine Super Saiyan," Raditz laughed with a pain chuckle a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, something like that. You realize the tax your putting on your body, right? You don't have to go this far if you don't want to," Rote mentioned looking to the old man cautiously.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior, Rote, at least give me the honor of going out on my feet. You better come at me with all the power that you can, son, you still have a lot to learn after all," Raditz laughed bursting the aura out powerfully.' _My heart is skipping into my head, I am gunning at this far too much already. To be young again,_ ' he laughed mentally as Rote nodded his head.

Rote's right and left hands clenched." Y'know, I'm actually the only one that could do this out of the group of us that is trying to fix the mistakes. I'm the only one that can go Blue like you," Rote said simply, his hair exploding upward. The inferno of blue ki his summoned making Raditz nod his head. Trees shifting their leaves as he reached the crest of Divinity.

"I could tell, son. Come now, have one last talk with your old man, huh? Tell me all about the good things you've got to do in that safe timeline, the timeline that we managed to save!" Raditz shot forward at top speed, but to Rote it was half-speed.

The hybrid choked back further tears, averting his eyes for a moment." Damn right I will old man! Trunks is missing out on one hell of spectacle!" Rote followed suit at peak speed, fist slipping to meet Raditz's.

* * *

"Well, I just got done fighting a multiversal Demon in the space between Universes!" Rote shouted parrying one of Raditz's blows and delivering one of his own.

The aged Divine Saiyan blocked it with his left hand, pushing it aside." Haha, is that right? Years ago, a friend of your asked for energy to defeat something like that. Is this the same?" Raditz pushed forth with a punch of his own.

Rote sidestepped it kneeing toward his father's core." You can say that, I guess this is just the future of that timeline," Rote replied.

Raditz's left hand reached down and pushed it before throwing a fist into Rote's chin. The half-Saiyan was knocked back in a stumble." Don't get all time-travel with me, Bulma couldn't get it through my head so I know you can't!" Raditz remarked throwing a left jab into Rote's face. A right hook followed throwing the half-breed's head down with a stiff snapping sound.

Rote lurched up and struck Raditz in the core with an uppercut." You're probably right!" Rote shouted throwing the old man into the air with the blow. He followed through with an elbow smash that met Raditz's forearm. A kick that followed that meeting against the broad chest of his older full-blooded foe. Raditz shot back with the attack before pulling to a stop.

Bardock's sole son in this timeline grinned." That's more like it, tell me more though. How'd you get Divine Super Saiyan so young?" he asked charging at peak speed again.

"Well," Rote phased out of the way leading a chain of impacts into the air.

* * *

Explosions filled the sky, their bodies clashing invisibly father and son. Raditz crashed toward the ground where Rote appeared to keep him from meeting it too seriously.

"So, you achieved it in the utmost moment of need, huh? While Marron was in danger against one of those Demon Gods," Raditz smiled stumbling forward.' _Every inch of me hurts, this is what Divine ki does to an old body I suppose,_ ' he winced with a tear brimming in his eye.

"Yeah, you always said Saiyans get stronger in times of need," Rote came in with a high martial arts kick.

Raditz grabbed it and tipped it away, his elbow smashing into Rote's defending palm." That is very true, isn't it son?" Raditz spun back around trying to sweep Rote's legs. The half-breed leaping over them.

"It just didn't help me much, I ended up dying right after," Rote replied driving a knee forth into his father's face.

Rote found Raditz's afterimage fading as his father appeared behind him." Died?" Raditz belted Rote across the shoulders with a forearm strike. The half-Saiyan stumbled forward springing off his hands to reach a vertical base.

"Yes, Dabura killed me. And without Dragon Balls, things looked pretty bleak," Rote mentioned with tears streaming down his face, his hand being caught by his father.

"I would assume so," Raditz replied pushing Rote back." Your timeline didn't have Dragon Balls, so how did you come back?" Raditz asked having heard parts of it from Rote.

Rote brought his foot around and smacked his father across the back of the head. The old Saiyan wobbled forward before finding footing and throwing a forearm up." Yamcha gave his existence to send me back through a technique only known by the Gods," the old man's son said spinning free and adjusting opposite the aging Saiyan, eye holding back tears.

"Yamcha, huh? I never thought much of him," Raditz blasted forward unloading with a series of punches.

Rote's right and left hands moved quickly to deflect the blows." You don't in my timeline either, you respect him for what he did but even you don't know," Rote was cut off, blocking a right hand as it headed toward his face." That he was the reason I was brought back; I haven't told anyone. Not even Yamcha's daughter," Rote continued while pushing his father back.

Old man Raditz stuttered back before planting a foot." And why is that Rote?" Raditz charged in driving an elbow into his son's cheek.

"I can't say, I just don't feel right about it. Not right now," the half-ling replied upon finding his footing.

"Maybe you should think about, time goes by faster than you think!" old man Raditz remarked kneeing the half-ling in the chin to throw him backward.

Rote flipped onto his feet and shook his head." Maybe you're right. Who knows how long it'll be before little Daikon has to enter the fight, and before I might meet that fate again," the half-Saiyan looked down at his hands.

"Little Daikon? I have a grandson?!" Raditz asked his swinging kick going wide from the shocked sentiment.

Rote ducked under it before hopping onto his feet, right knee thrusting toward his father's jaw." Yeah, he's the cutest little thing," Rote replied as the blow made contact tossing Raditz into the air.

Raditz looped and came to a stop, Rote charging after him." Your secrets are safe with me son. Tell all if you'd like."

Rote choked back tears and nodded." Sure thing, dad!" his right fist met Raditz's raised forearm and they vanished in a flash.

* * *

Booms rocked through the air, father and son clashing and exchanging stories when suddenly they all stopped. Raditz's white haired frame descending from the sky after a fierce block against Rote's right hand.

"Father!" Rote shouted shooting beneath the descending Saiyan to support him.

They lowered gently to the ground with Raditz's head laying against the lap of his alternate timeline son." I think that was it, I could not keep going after that," Raditz sighed looking up from Rote's lap with a sigh.

"I knew I couldn't go as long as I used to, but I at least got you to sweat," Raditz smiled his eyes dampening with tears while looking up at the half-ling.

"You were really something, father," Rote answered back, a glistening tear sitting in the corner of his eyes.

"And you still are something Rote. I wanted this to be Trunks, after all we had been through it would seem right that I go out against the one that I trained with for so long, but somehow this seems right too. A battle with a worthy opponent comes around when you know it is right," Raditz coughed heavily, his words beginning to space out at the end." And even if this timeline faces some alteration because of that, I believe it will be okay. After all, you were sent here to fix the anomaly which must mean fighting me was the solution," never a moron, Raditz pieced what he thought together.

"Fight me you did," Raditz laughed as the tears began to streak down his face. His tired eyes beginning to hollow as further tears found their way down his face and to the soil beneath them." You've gotten to live the life that I always intended for you son, even though it wasn't meant to be in this timeline. The Androids, Black, they made sure of that, but yet I'm not upset."

"Just knowing, knowing that somewhere in that infinite cosmos, you got to live a life like this one. Where you obtained the pinnacle power of the Saiyan race, where you became a hero outside of my shadow, where you started a family, where you got to be a Saiyan and a human, that is enough for me to feel accomplished as a father. Enough for me to have no regrets in my choices here," tears continued to roll down his face.

"Little Daikon, eh? I bet he'll be a real tough kid, look at his grandfather," Raditz said to himself while his eyes began to blur, and dark dots crept into the periphery.

"Dad," Rote choked back tears, but they were flowing down his cheeks at this point,

"Son, Rote, you have a multiverse to save now, don't you? How about you head on back, six timelines aren't going to fix themselves," Raditz smiled sitting up from his son's lap. Weakness aching his every muscle from stressing too far.

"What about you?" Rote asked knowing the end was near, tears brimming in his eye.

"What about me? Well, Launch will be upset if I'm late for dinner again, and Kakarot'll probably eat it all anyway, so you get going son. I'll tell everyone the stories that you've told me," Raditz chuckled reaching up to his feet.

"Dad," Rote looked to him muttering, teary eyed.

"Old Man Raditz, is finally coming home Kakarot. You and Vegeta, better have kept training while you've been gone. I don't want my rivals holding back on me," Raditz walked away his limping steps growing younger and more vigorous with each successive one.

Rote looked awed as the grey from his hair faded to black, the battered clothing morphing to armor." I'm coming you two. Don't be running so far ahead, I'm old," Raditz's voice continued to say as he walked forward.

His frame became a series of white lights that vaguely disappeared with each step, before upon reaching the old Son estate, they vanished completely." An old man, that never once forgot about you. You too Rote, you better not quit. There's too much for you to live and see yet," Raditz's last words faded into the wind.

His son stood there, awestruck in a timeline that had just lost its sole surviving full-blooded Saiyan.

"G'bye Dad, have a nice afterlife. I'll never quit," Rote smiled, tears dripping down his face before vanishing back to the Time Vault.

* * *

 ** _Time Vault..._**

Rote returned to the floor of the Time Vault and let out a sigh." That was intense," he sighed looking over to the Supreme Kai of Time." What's happening now?" the son of Raditz questioned.

"You helped restore four timelines, but six remain. I cannot make any promises considering how quickly things are proceeding. Hearts is not going to take long to figure out the means of breaking through the barrier," Chronoa sighed as the gathered Z-Warriors nodded their heads. She placed her hands on her hips and then turned to the table.

"If you hurry, we might be able to balance out time before you have to go and stop Hearts," she continued while shaking her head." But that next timeline is a dreadful one. One that none of you will be able to repair, it is a timeline that is beyond all sense of traditional repair, it may even need to be destroyed," the Goddess of Time sighed tapping the scroll.

"What do you mean? Aren't we supposed to save them?" Pan asked with her hands on her hips, eyes looking to the Supreme Kai.

"Some damage is irreparable. It doesn't happen often, but extremely powerful Time Patrollers have been sent to destroy timelines or at least render them inert," the Old Kai explained looking down at the ground.

"Yeah? Well, what's so bad about it?" Uub asked trying to be optimistic.' _I can't just let a timeline die,_ ' he lowered his brow.

The scroll unfurled after the Kaioshin of Time touched it.

It unrolled onto the table and began to display the image on the inside.

A blue haired Son Goku and Vegeta stood back to back with cruel grins on their faces. Destruction spread around them instantly as they blasted countless, helpless Namekians to smithereens without a concern in the world. In the background, Moro laid dead with two holes bored through his chest having been defeated by the duo. While they slaughtered those around them.

"Naturally, in this timeline's proper run, Son Goku and Vegeta achieved their training and garnered power to defeat Moro, who had no affiliation with the Demon Realm. But here in this timeline Mechikabura's dark magic drove them insane and boosted their power to unseen levels. Back on the Earth, Son Gohan is the only hope, but he is no God, unlike your time. This timeline is practically in ruin already," Chronoa remarked looking to the ground in disdain.

"Grandpa, papa," Pan's hands reached up to her mouth as events unfolded against her father. Goku and Vegeta dominating him while he attempted to calm them down.

"And none of us are strong enough to stop the two of them now?" Uub asked with his hands resting on his hips.

"Your Kaioken gives you an edge that neither could overcome on their own, but the distortion to this timeline created a Goku and Vegeta with no concern for anything. They would risk life and limb to end you. And a Hakai from Son Goku would do just that," the Supreme Kai of Time mentioned lowering her head.

"Then, what are we going to do? Me and Uub are our best bet out of the group we have here. His Kaioken and my Divine Super Saiyan, we have to at least try," Rote placed his hands on his hips." And it's not like this timeline has many other options."

"A timeline that is beyond repair? And it's one where I lost control, looks like I'll have to clean it up then," Son Goku's voice filled the room as a palm haired silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Pan looked up at the figure as he descended the stairs, the red gi he wore hanging over baggy black trousers. The Power Pole hung from his back and a smile appeared on his face.

He scratched the back of his head." Not the one you know Pan, though I'd like to fight him someday too," Xeno Goku smiled patting her on the head with his free hand.

"Goku, shouldn't you be resting? Our Mechikabura is still out there," Xeno Trunks tried to speak when another voice cut in.

"Don't worry about it Trunks, we were given Senzu Beans. We don't need rest," this voice, Vegeta's came as the Saiyan Prince entered. He was wearing a black under suit and modified chest protection. White gloves balled around his fists while he walked down beside Kakarot.

"Hey, Vegeta," Goku smiled to his ally who looked at the scroll.

"Super Saiyan Blue running amok, huh? Well, it looks like we'll fix things here," Vegeta grinned to his rival, his furled tail rolling free from his waist.

Goku smiled letting his tail go as well." Hehehe, I knew you'd say that."

"Are you two serious?" Rote asked looking at the pair of full-bloods.

"Don't worry about us, nephew?" Goku stuttered for a moment eyeing Raditz's son." We're the strongest member of the Time Patrol. We can handle this one no problem, which'll let you guys knock down the five remaining scrolls."

Chronoa looked at Goku and smiled.' _As confident as ever, but you haven't failed us yet._ '

"You sure about that, dad?" Goten asked while Goku laughed.

"One hundred percent, Vegeta and me can handle this. You guys worry about the other scrolls," Xeno Goku nodded while fastening a small pouch to his belt.

"After all, it's just Super Saiyan Blue. We've faced off before and been able to hold our own, this is no different," the Saiyan Prince replied folding his arms over his chest.

"We'll hold you to it then Vegeta, Goku," Cha smiled to them. Despite being different they had the same aura escaping from them, the aura of heroism that she expected from the Saiyans.

Goku nodded." Yep, c'mon Vegeta, no time to spare," Goku picked up the scroll.

"You're right," Vegeta's right hand rested on his shoulder and they vanished.

"Now there are only five scrolls remaining," Old Kai sighed looking at the remaining distortions upon the table.' _And that last one is still a bit of a problem, if any that is the one Son Goku and Vegeta should have taken,_ ' he noted mentally.

Rote patted Goten and Trunks on the shoulder." Hey, let's get this next scroll together. The three of us, a little time to clear our heads and get the tension off our chest from Mechikabura, what do you say?"

"Rote you're a terrible liar," Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wha-" Rote paused.

"You think the Supreme Kai didn't let us know what was going on? We saw everything," Goten added in with hushed tones.

"Oh, geez, well," Rote slumped.

"The next scroll is going to be easy for us anyway so let's get to it," Trunks smiled grabbing the first of the remaining five scrolls.

Chronoa nodded her head at the sentiment." Well, I'll be seeing the three of you really soon, won't I?" she asked with a brow raise.

"Yeah, if you say so," Goten replied with a smile before vanishing with his allies yet again.

"There are four left? Maybe we can each take one?" Pan asked knowing how dire the situation was.

"Pan?" Bra looked over to her friend with a modicum of confusion.

"Well, I mean we don't have to. I just though dealing with this Hearts guy would be pretty important, so," Gohan's daughter said with haste.

Cha punched the inside of her fist." Good idea, let's go," she smiled grabbing the next scroll.

Vegeta's daughter nodded her head." I feel like we might be spreading ourselves thin, but okay."

"Don't worry about it," Pan gave her grandfather's smile, the exuding confidence of Mister Satan helping as well.

Bra slumped her shoulders." All right then," she replied grabbing a scroll with confidence.

Instantly, the trio vanished off to different timelines as well.

"And you Uub?" the Old Kai inquired looking to the human.

Uub reached out and grabbed the scroll, feeling the immense ki radiating from it." This energy is Hit's energy, isn't it? Something bad happen at one of the tournaments?" the mohawked warrior asked the Supreme Kai of Time.

"You can say that, I was hoping for you or Rote to be the one to take that scroll considering the danger factor involved. Though, I am glad that you chose it, Hit would probably still be too strong for Rote. The Raditz, Goku, and Vegeta, that you meet there may have different forms that you are used to, but they will still recognize you."

"Is that right? Well, here I go," Uub turned the scroll, vanishing within it.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

Broly was slashed down by the claws of his foe, their shadow-y reach keeping him from getting close. The burly warrior from Vampa smashed against the ground upon his back. As he recovered Kanba appeared nearby swiping him across the face with another claw strike. Broly's feet left the ground and he boomed outward from the point. Flailing about he fell victim to a third strike from Kanba, who slapped him into the mountain they were battling around.

The large body of Paragus' son hammered along the side of the mountain digging into it like a trench digger. tons of rock were destroyed and the entire foundation of the mountain rocked tree in a cyclone. Broly smashed off the side of the mountain with arms flailing free from in front of his body. The looming shadow of Kanba appearing overhead within the next instant.

'BWOM! BWOOM! BWOOM!' the ground cratered into three pits while Broly's frame vanished. Dust exploded from the three pits as the shadow arms that had been freed from Kanba's body reappeared. Their fierce attacks having thrown the warrior to the ground without a hint of resistance.

Kanba's red eyes narrowed while the crimson-black ki surrounding his body faded away." Super Saiyan God, how pathetic. In my time, you were vastly superior to something this trivial not that I wouldn't still kill you," the goliath howled sickly from behind his mask, attention turn to the base that sat on the opposite side of the horizon. The energy there growing frantic.

The hulking Saiyan went to fly away where a hand grabbed him around the wrist, its strength more than enough to hold him in place. His red eyes leered back and found Broly floating there, undamaged by the hammering assault and growling." Wha-" he could not finish before the tip of Broly's left boot dug into his sternum. An indent formed at the point of impact while a bead of force exploded free from Kanba's back. his mask letting spill a few drops of spit from the surprised blow.

Broly released his grasp and smashed into Kanba's cheek with a right hand. The metallic mask there shook and a part of it broke off before the long haired Saiyan vanished from sight. A cave appeared on the mountainside as Kanba's afterimage flew into the mouth. The force of the true impact spilling out in a dust blast of wind. Broly looked into the pit before flying straight in, his green aura illuminating it all the way.

Oddly there was no noise for a moment, and everything seemed calm. Then, the top of the mountain was hurled off like a bottle cap. Boulders turned to rocks and then to pebbles as a black-red wreathed frame was spiked straight into the air. These pebbled reduced to dust beneath the green comet that soared from the surface of the planet to meet the rising crimson spot.

Clouds on the entire hemisphere shattered, blasting apart in a single ring as Broly's left hand smashed into Kanba's face. Sweat left the burly Saiyan's brow as he flipped through the air. The fierce yellowed eyed glare of Broly never leaving as he tossed like a coin. Broly's right hand opened painting the sky a brilliant green shade before turning it gray and then back to its normal hue, a lone beacon of green glowing of his hand.

The speck of green in Broly's hand hammered into the aerial Kanba's core and sent him shooting up like an arrow. The sky shuddered as Kanba broke through the cloud ring. An outpouring of green light spilled from this ring rocking the planet whilst bathing it in the angry light of the burly Saiyan warrior. Broly seemed like a speck in the show while his foe's fate was sealed in the sky above.

At least, Kanba's fate should have been sealed. The goliath punched through the jade bliss that came after the Eraser Shell like a black rocket intending to meet Broly yet again over Metamor's surface." Is that all you have?!" he roared throwing a fist down with angry intend, veins throbbing to life on his muscular arms.

Broly's right hand returned the blow with equal measure. Air bubbled between them before exploding out sending both sliding backward with teeth grinding together as they stared one another down.

Bullish they rushed one another again, unrelenting. Broly's right hand swung out and met Kanba's face with a thunderous burst of force that knocked the juggernaut's chin back. A left hand followed bashing Kanba's head down. Spinning, Broly's forearm lassoed Kanba's neck throwing him through the air in a bizarre loop of confusion. Broly's frame flickered with yellow-eyed anger chasing Kanba's flight.

Crimson fabric snapped and twisted, Broly's fist compressing Kanba's core. Kanba's eyes shuddered before they closed under a meteoric left hand to the face. His body shot away and Broly chased after it like a mad dog. His green aura left an arch through the sky as he flew to the other side of Kanba's path to smash him down with a palm to the face.

Kanba's left cheek met the ground and vaporized it, tons of earth being destroyed as he spiked hard against the ground. His metallic boots stretched to the sky while his entire upper half was buried deep into the soil. A twitch escaped his legs before they almost fell limply. Broly's teeth grit together awaiting to see if Kanba had been dealt with by the planet moving toss.

Two massive claws of black energy stretched from Kanba's back to claw against the ground. They pressed like actual arms that lifted the behemoth of a warrior free where he reached an upright position. Smudges and shallow cuts appeared on his fair skin, his red eyes looking over at Broly with sheer rage and confusion at the might the warrior possessed.

His right foot trudged forward against the crater and then his left, and then his right. Before long he built momentum to the degree where his lariat took the stoic Broly off his feet. the large yellow eyed Saiyan was flung back by his red eyed foe. Kanba kept coming though smashing a right hook into Broly's core before driving a left fist into his temple. The air boomed with Broly's frame flickering away.

Kanba flashed into the air along Broly's path, bashing him between the shoulders with an ax fist. Broly lurched forth and gagged. Kanba's left hand grabbed the Saiyan by his spiking black hair to pull him back. This yank led Broly to be hefted above Kanba's head. The brute grabbed him around the left ankle with his free hand. A torqueing motion caused Broly to yelp in pain while Kanba relished in it.

"Now! I break you!" Kanba brought Broly down from above his head onto a rising right knee. Broly's body arched awkwardly over the motion, the sound of bones creaking filling the air savagely. Spit flew from the trapped Saiyan's mouth as his yellow eyes shuddered in utmost confusion and pain. Kanba's forceful yanking adding further injury to the suddenness of the back breaker.

Kanba released his grip on Broly's ankle and lifted the hurt Saiyan by his black hair. A grin crossed the monster's face as he twisted on his hips and hurled Broly face first to the planet below. The crater spread out instantly filling the air with a spire of dusty debris that continued to grow by the passing second as Broly became nothing but a speck in the giant pit.

"Super Saiyan God! How pathetic you were far more powerful in my time, or perhaps I was weaker! There is no victory here for you!" the berserk Saiyan shouted raising his right hand above his head. Red embers twisted outward into a giant sphere of ki that soon was tainted black with his negative energy. Dark clouds swirled across Metamor to the point where Kanba was standing, his red eyes leering out from the growing darkness.

Broly lurched in the hole in the ground, his black eyes staring at the growing black mass in the sky." Cheelai, Lemo," he grunted trying to regain vertical footing. His memories taking him back mere days to the moment where Mechikabura was doing the same in the Demon Realm. The pain that it brought him. The risk. The danger.

In that moment, his brain trigger something. A golden star shot from his core exploding across the massive crater with its brilliant light. His black pupils were gone for a mere moment before returning a teal hue. His black hair rose upward again into a flaming pattern. Heat of a scorching gold bathed his frame and his newly risen hair rocketing upward like a beacon into the sky.

Kanba stumbled back awestruck at the sight as Broly rose from the ground." So, you assume that form? You will still die!" the sphere was hurled forth at him with vicious force.

It poured down in the moment that Broly fired up. The Super Saiyan's body clashed against it almost instantly. The sphere pressing down toward the ground with every passing instant.

Broly though was still pushing through it. His golden aura a knife that cut through the darkness as it overcame him. His hair pierced the front side of the sphere followed by his face. His green justice filled eyes locked onto the towering Kanba, who was pushing the attack forth and he made his mind. Broly's right arm broke through the sphere and then his left and before long he was soaring toward the giant Saiyan with hands clenched.

'BWOOOM!' Kanba's face was slammed backward. his body shuddered and blasted across the sky, blood spreading through the front of his mouth. Tears streamed beyond his crimson eyes while looking toward Broly, who flickered forth angrily with Super Saiyan rage.

'THUUM!' a punch to the core dug into the toned abdomen of Kanba. It rammed through Kanba's lower back forcing a wad of red blood free from the warrior's mouth. Kanba's eyes bulged out and shuddered. Broly removed his fist and drew back his left hand, golden energy building around it.

'BROOSH!' air tunneled around the point of impact, Broly's knuckles leaving an indentation in the center of Kanba's head. The red eyed warrior shuddered rocketing across the sky.

Kanba's back suddenly arched over a rising knee. The Super Saiyan flickered there driving his knee deep into the core the long haired warrior's back. Broly's right and left hand interlocked and hammered down upon Kanba's chest. The ground below broke apart with Kanba's body shattering it like a ball through a pane of glass. the planet rolled back and forth from the impact with the Super Saiyan looking down upon him.

The berserk Saiyan reached up his hand trying to pull free. Broly though was there grabbing him around the wrist, the grapple crippling the metallic bracer at that point. The Super Saiyan's muscles tensed hurling Kanba into the air easily. Kanba flailed about broad eyed as Broly's head swung around. Green light swirled in the center of his mouth boiling the air into jade streams.

"HAAA!" the mouth blast shredded free. The ground reflected the green light back to the sky. Clouds were thrown wide and the beam engulfed Kanba before piercing beyond him and shredding through the atmosphere. Asteroids far across the solar system were reduced to nothing more than space dust; the very cosmos barely able to avoid shuddering under the force.

Broly's feet rose doubling the beams power continuing to hammer through the sky. Across the planet, broad eyes were watching at the sight. Broly's frame rising to engulf Kanba in the full rage at being harmed. Righteous anger in a quiet heart exploding against the fierce manic Saiyan attempting to beat him down. Paragus' son continued to shout thrusting his jade energy onward to defeat Kanba.

Then, fighting through the green light black claws pulled free. They attempted to stretch down toward Broly, but the green light was launching them away. Howling like a caged beast Broly continued his fierce mouth blast.

"Super Saiyan God!" Kanba roared, his red eyes glowing while his right hand pushed through the beam. The red fabric binding his chest burned away leaving metal bands wrapped around his chest and shoulders. His black hair waved wildly as he drew his right hand backward." I am not finished yet!" his hand burned through the green light.

It smashed through the jade beam of ki crushing into Broly's cheek. Broly's mouth blast trailed off onward into space and a stream of blood rocketing away from his mouth.' THROOM!' Broly's body was shot to the ground, the immutable warrior that was looking down at him.

The burly Super Saiyan crashed into the ground bouncing upward. Blonde hair waving in an attempt to look toward the sky.

Kanba hovered blood streaming from his wounded chest among black smoke." Hahahaha! That is the power I expect from a Super Saiyan God! I will crush you into nothing!" Kanba leaned back laughing.

Broly's broad black boots rose from the ground causing him to stand up to his feet. His torn black-blue pants waved along with the shredded piece of Baa's ear that shed free dirt." I am Broly, not this Super Saiyan God," Broly replied stumbling back, blood running down from his cheek.

"You can claim what you wish! It makes no different! I feel your ki!" Kanba fell to the ground. His heavy metal boots cratered the ground causing it to rock around." I'll destroy you, that is my destiny!" the long haired Saiyan stomped forth.

Winds blasted across the landscape, Broly's arms crossing as beams of sand and dirt waved against him. His Super Saiyan aura exploded outward and his teeth gnashed together at the realization wrought by Kanba's dark aura. The long haired Saiyan grinned as his red-black aura cracked the sky in blazing streams that began to heat to a searing white.

These white billows of ki soon burned a shaking golden light. Shattered rocks were ripped from the ground and crushed into nothing while Kanba continued to step forward. His right and left hands resting as his side, heavy footfalls breaking away at the ground while his black hair lifted around in the winds. Broly's frozen frame attempting to block the winds that continued to come forward.

Teeth gnashing beneath his mask, the red eyed Saiyan grinned. His right and left hands then rose from his side alongside him. He came to a stop several feet from the defending Broly. Blazing yellow energy waved from Kanba's feet among these matching embers. His broad chest pushed out while he leaned backward. Heavy metal boots digging into the ground, a black haired head was tipped backward his mouth being open.

"ERRAAAHH!" golden fire ripped freer from his sternum. His black hair straightened outward into flaming edges of branded hair. His red eyes blanked out before being filled with a similar blue-green shade to that of Broly. The defending Saiyan looked forward at the sight as Kanba's voice continued to rise into the air. His eyes narrowing.

Kanba looked onward within a blazing golden-white aura." There, I too have this form Saiyan God. The true Super Saiyan might!" he rushed onward toward Broly, who growled.

"A Super Saiyan is a Super Saiyan!" Broly rushed onward to meet him undaunted by his fierce foe.

'WHACK!' a golden arch spilled out from the meeting of their head. It stretched into the sky spilling free from the atmosphere as the two Super Saiyans hurled their fists together.

Their hands split from the punch and then locked together tightly. Heavily, their foreheads met in between while their free hands rose and interlocked as well. Tremors rocked the planet as both held firm in their position opposing one another with unyielding Saiyan might.

* * *

 _I know you're expecting the normal, "Next Time on Destiny Shattered" bit here and I apologize for that. The next six chapters are going to be focused on each individual Time Scroll to give max efficacy to storytelling. The next chapter of which will be Xeno Goku and Vegeta versus Super Saiyan Blue (yes Blue as they are from the Super timeline) Goku and Vegeta, so that's going to be fun. I honestly am doing that so I have time to re-write this arc because I feel this first five parts were moving way too fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Holy shit that ending is hype as fuck! In other news, Goten and Trunks, and their fight against Hirudegarn or however the hell you spell its name because its insane, was really nice and shows how they are continuing to develop. Oceanus vs the Female Three (*tm) was really nice, seeing her still hold back and not want to hurt them too bad for Mirra's sake was a really cool touch. Correct me if I'm wrong, but was that Pan touching upon UI for a moment before Cha arrived back? If so that's awesome to see, I've always been of the belief that she will inevitably surpass Gohan assuming she trains any and doesn't turn out like him, which doesn't feel likely. The upcoming fight between Gibblet and Shallot is interesting, I don't know how I really feel about how close we are to Elysia already, but I'm sure you've got tons in store that I can't wait to see! Loved this chapter as always, and can't wait for the next one, though please don't push yourself too hard etc, make sure to enjoy your life as well friend_

 _ **A:** I really enjoyed writing Oceanus last chapter. She isn't evil, she's just suspicious knowing the trouble that she and Mirra obviously caused whilst under the influence of the Demon Realm. Her kindness coming through in the stiff way that is quite normal to her, outside of dealing with Mirra. __And here I thought I was being subtle with Pan..._

 _Giblet and Shallot is fun to write, because they aren't quite taking it seriously yet. Though when we get back to them that story may be a bit different._

 _And come now, did you think I'd make it that easily? Now, I do feel that I've been rushing this arc a bit, explained in the AN above, but being turned away was always the option. It was a false hope for our villains as opposed to our heroes for once. Why? Because the King would never leave such an object of power under a mere guard of just planar shifting, omniscience and all that._

 _Tons and tons in store my friend. Next chapter for example._

 _ **R:** I_ _t was an awesome fight with Hirudegarn. I'm glad Bra, Pan and Cha managed to talk to Mirra. I'm so excited for Shallot vs Giblet and Broly vs Kanba._

 _ **A:** The hype can grow for their fights. I really wanted to write more, but this chapter would have been even more bloated._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you understand. Until next time be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_


	59. Chapter 59

_**Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Battle Super Warriors! Xeno against Blue!**_

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

 _ **Age 780...**_

The blue haired warrior watched with a growl of anger." Vegeta, we beat that Moro guy, but, my power's going all crazy!" Son Goku growled shouting to his ally. A stream of explosions purging the horizon line. Thunder booming and flashes of water splashing thousands of feet into the air.

Vegeta tried to steady his right hand as a blue sphere formed there. His teeth gnashed together and he lowered his head." I-I don't know Kakarot! I know he was taking out ki, but this is different!" the Saiyan Prince howled, the blast escaping his hand. it rocketed toward the gathered Namekians, who were frozen in fear. Their deific Saiyans were far too much for them to even budge.

Merus watched from the Galactic Patrol ship with a gulp.' _Will I have to step in here? They managed to defeat Moro a fair bit easier than I initially thought,_ ' the Galactic Patrolman huffed curiously. His gray eyes narrowing as a figure popped into being at the edge of the blue energy sphere.

'BWOOOM!' the Big Bang Attack detonated. Instead of expanding out in a twisting dome of destructive energy it blasted straight upward in a jagged rush of light. The ground beneath it being brought up with a coiling force while blades of grass were sent streaming away,. two figures appearing there with their right and left hands raised.

These two figures were identical to the blue haired counterparts, though they were wearing far different clothing. Xeno Goku and Vegeta standing there in their Super Saiyan states with a few beads of sweat dropping from their brow.

' _Another Goku and Vegeta?_ ' Merus paused raising a brow in utmost confusion. Then, his eyes broadened with a realization.' _Time Patrollers? That makes sense then, I knew there was something strange when they defeated Moro so simply_ ,' Merus noted with a calm tone, nodding his head.

"Hey, Vegeta is that another version of us?" Goku asked turning his attention to the new arrivals and their Super Saiyan power. His heart beginning to thud in his chest as they looked forward.

"It looks that way Kakarot," the Saiyan Prince ground his teeth together. relentlessly a barrage of yellow energy bullets escaped from his hands toward them, out of his control.

"Hey! You two! Fight us!" Son Goku shouted to the warrior as the energy bullets rocketed toward them." Our kis gone a bit haywire and we can't really control it!" a beam of yellow energy left his hand in that moment.

Xeno Goku smiled balling his fists at his side. The aura that expanded from his body deflecting the energy bullets as ki built in his core and his eyes narrowed." That's the plan, we'll try to help you. Just don't be too upset when we win! HAAAAA!" he shouted enveloping the incoming blasts in his aura. The Vegeta beside him chuckling while assuming the same stance.

"Kakarot's right you know, we're beyond you now," his voice carried upward as his golden aura exploded outward. Crimson streams of incredible ki mixing in with the intense gold. Yellow crimson spiraled around both of them while the Super Saiyan Blue's watched in astonishment, the Namekian ground beneath their feet rocking rapidly back and forth.

Sweeping their arms aside within the air, the blue haired Saiyans saw their opponents for what they were. Both warriors stood side by side with arms resting at the ready. Their torso had been made bare and replaced with dense red fur that crackled with power. along their toned arms the pair were staring onward with raised brows and confident demeanor. Their eyes now a yellow and blue, respectively. While long crimson tails lashed behind their backs.

"This'll only take a minute, but put up as good a fight as you can," Xeno Vegeta shrugged before blasting forward. Rocks and grass were torn free from the ground and he rocketed forward. His golden-red aura exploding as he took after the blue haired version of Son Goku that opposed him.' _Kakarot already got the chance to fight a Super Saiyan Blue, this is my turn!_ ' he grinned drawing his fist back.

'THWACK!' the sky split with a burst of force. Water down below split away from their colliding hands as they met toe-to-toe in the air. Thunder blistered off from the collision while the Super Saiyan Four Prince looked at his Super Saiyan Blue rival.

Quickly, Goku's right knee snapped up toward the Elite warrior's chin. Vegeta pushed it down and tried to deliver a forearm strike that was blocked by the raised forearm of his blue haired foe. Pulling back, the Elite Saiyan went for a spinning kick to Goku's side. The orange donning warrior must have scouted it though, delivering an elbow strike to the thigh that stunned Vegeta pushing him down with it.

Following that up, he soared upward with a right hook to the chin tossing the flame haired Saiyan back. Vegeta stumbled for a moment before clenching his fists, an overhead right hand coming in search of his cheek. A collision occurred with the palm of his glove and he pushed the attacking Saiyan back. A spin of the hips later and the Elite warrior was opposite Son Goku once more having locked eyes with his rival yet again.

"Try a little harder okay Vegeta? I may not be in control of my body, but I've fought with you a lot. It's practically muscle memory," the Super Saiyan Blue said honestly to his rival with a grimace, trying and failing to regain his limb control.

"Grr, don't tell me what to do Kakarot?!" Vegeta shouted in retribution. his right hand hammering out and meeting the open palm of his foe. The sky rumbled and split with the force of the attack. The waves across the planet turning in upon themselves from the world shaking force." I don't need you to tell me how to beat you! Not anymore!" Vegeta vanished behind his blue haired foe. A flash of golden light igniting the New Namekian sky like a second sun.

Goku turned to block it, but the incoming kick was much too fast for that. It wrapped around the side of his head and sent the clouds in the air shooting away like daggers. A rut stretched across the ground below as the force shot off the planet's surface. The blue haired warrior let fly a stream of spit before his body shimmered. It burst away ad instantly appeared at the end of the rut. An afterimage of the collision tracing his path along the rapidly cratering ground. clods of dirt being flung hundreds of feet into the air before crashing down along side the blue haired warrior. The Saiyan Prince lowered his leg and leered down preparing for what came next.

Son Goku's right and left hands found ground against the side of the crater and he picked himself up. Blood and spit streamed down his chin to hit the ground like rain droplets. His blue eyes showing favor with the Saiyan Prince. The dark compuslion on his body though was not gone, in fact it seemed stronger now. The warrior's knees bent and he rocketed onward at the Saiyan Elite.

"Not bad Vegeta, but I have no idea what comes next!" Son Goku shouted throwing a punch forward.

Xeno Vegeta sidestepped the Super Saiyan Blue, pushing the incoming fist away." I understand that Kakarot."

They both then vanished suddenly.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Xeno Goku and Blue Vegeta were battling it out fiercely with a flurry of right and left handed blows. The sky surrounding them rocked and rolled with the effects of the meeting of their fists, it was only natural after all. Thunderous booms flashed about their images as they met hand and hand, trading punches and kicks at an alarming rate.

"Let me guess, you were the first to find that form too?" Blue Vegeta asked, trying to regain control of his body.

Xeno Goku raised his forearm and deflected the punch, a grimace appearing on his face." Yeah, it was in a situation like this against someone not too different from you now. But that was a long time ago, you got it pretty quick after me," he smiled throwing a counterpunch.

Vegeta's head weaved aside and his knee crashed into the furry Saiyan's core." Of course, I did. I really hate to admit it, but you're still number one," an ax fist bashed the long haired warrior in the back of the head sending him careening toward the ground.

Goku's index and middle fingers found purchase on his brow and he vanished with Instant Transmission." Don't give me too much credit, with you constantly nipping at my heels I have to keep improving!" his right foot crossed upward through the Saiyan Prince's guard and into his chin. A ring of pressure swept up from the attack before a pillar of force shot through the cloud and high into the sky.

Spit left Vegeta's mouth and he stumbled back hastily." Gah," Vegeta's right arm reached up dabbing the spit from his mouth." That's because if you slip up you know I can catch you!" that same right fist fired out, Vegeta's lack of control of his body leading to a rather casual tone despite the effort of his foe.

The Super Saiyan Four's face was knocked aside. The waves beneath his boots shaking and slashing about. He spat to the side before looking back to the rival." You can say that again!" Vegeta's right arm was bashed into with a stiff punch. His elbow buckled in but he resisted the might to throw him away. The knee strike to the chest that followed though buckled him and pushed him a few feet backward. Then, a looping side kick to the gut doubled the Elite warrior over.

"And that's why I keep training and pushing myself, to keep getting a great fight outta you!" Vegeta's left cheek was slammed upward against his eye causing it to close. Lightning darted across the sky and thunder clapped in the distance. A blast of wind followed and Vegeta began to trail away. Goku's furred arms struck out heavily in succession against the open core of his blue haired foe, thundering like hammer shots against steel. A finishing left hook scything through the air and hurling the Elite toward the ground.

Vegeta's back shot across it instantly tearing a rut into the landscape, but his body flipped to its feet at the end. his hands met together at the heels, a golden sphere of energy appearing there immediately. His teeth ground together as dark storm clouds gathered overhead. There was no mistaking what was coming next and his rival obliged by rushing straight for him.

'FWOOSSH!' the entire landmass in front of the Saiyan Prince was consumed by the golden-white light of the Final Flash. rocks were turned to atoms, and atoms turned to nothing as it ripped free from his hands. Plasma coils of ki rode outward charged by the lightning bolts of discharge that jumped hastily from the beam. Son Goku though kept going straight at it, without hesitation, without a hint of pause.

'Zip!' before the beam could meet him head on, he disappeared. Instant Transmission leaving behind an afterimage that was completely lanced through by the potent beam of energy.

He reappeared off to Vegeta's side where he threw his leg around for a high kick, knowing Vegeta's precarious situation. Vegeta's body though reacted quickly, dissipating the blast and transitioning the Prince to a counter. His arms crossing to meet the strike head on. Dust that had gathered behind the Prince of Saiyans spread out in a crescent shape, but he stood firmly resisting the might of Son Goku.

Goku's stomach was the hammered into by a right knee strike. It doubled over the crimson furred warrior, his mouth opening agape, spews of spit leaving his mouth. The possessed Vegeta drew his right and left arms back linking his hands into a ball. Forcefully, they ripped forward into the side of the messy haired Saiyan's head. Cracks in the air exploding out with lightning and thunder. The Time Patroller found himself spiraling toward the ground rocket-like.

He rotated and flipped down to the ground, boots crunching upon regaining balance. Vegeta though was there, appearing quickly. Knuckles ground into his chin, the white clouds that tried to reform overhead splitting apart. His boots left the ground and he was sent shooting back to the sky. Vegeta's frame darted after him, striking away amid a fire of bright blue flames. The blow capable of toppling entire planet's striking away at the warrior before him.

"If you can't stop me Kakarot, do you know what is going to happen to this world?" Vegeta roared his fist smashing the Super Saiyan four's face upward. Goku's bulked and furred body stuttered from the impact. Vegeta ground his teeth, a furious grunt escaping his mouth as he punched again." Everything that you love, everything that I love will be obliterated! I don't care how powerful Super Saiyan Blue is compared to this furred form that you have now, you have to figure out a way to beat me!" Vegeta shouted his out of control body continuing to hammer back the Saiyan low-class.

Xeno Goku watched as white gloves bashed into his cheek, then his core, then his chin. Then, his chest. His arms just marginally too slow to counter the superior speed of this Warrior, It had been a long time since he felt this way. Vegeta's white boot caught him cleanly across the jaw smacking his face down. blood spilled from his nose before being wiped away by a knee strike to the forehead.

"Damn it Kakarot!" Vegeta roared his hands pressing against Son Goku's chest.' _Damn it! Whatever is going on with my body, it's too much for him to bear. Is this really the end, my ki driving me out of control?_ ' he looked down as yellow light formed between his palms and the hero's chest.

Then, before the blast could fire the furred warrior's right and left hands grabbed the Prince's wrist. The yanked upward and the twin beam of golden energy soared into the air. An explosion lit the New Namekian sky from thousands of miles away in space. Fierce yellow eyes looked upward at the Saiyan Prince. And Vegeta saw it, the same spark Kakarot had while he was under Babidi's spell, and many times before then, the spark of a hero.

"We'll beat this Vegeta, I'm not going to let you hurt Bulma or anyone else, just because you can't control your body!" a right hand socked he Saiyan Prince in the face. His stunned facial expression turning into a smile. Spit flew from his mouth as the force caught him and he began to trail through the air. Goku's other hand grabbed him around the wrist and yanked him back, where a knee strike to the chin blasted out with sky splitting force." Just hang on with me? Okay Vegeta!" he vanished appearing behind the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta smiled." Give me hell, Kakarot," he grinned knowing that his body was currently out of his own control.

Goku's punch fired out and met his raised forearm. The continent below cracking and buckling under the force of their meeting." Well, you're not gonna make it easy. But I wouldn't have it any other way!" they then vanished.

* * *

Dazzling images of the Xeno Vegeta and his Super Saiyan Blue opponent played out through the sky. Dozens of flash frames showing punches meeting stiff guards, and kicks whipping out of the way. thunder boomed and lightning striking down among them, yet neither so much as flinching. When you possess the power they bore such trivialities were just that.

The dazzling images intersected like meeting coils of fire. Spinning whirls placed countless through the sky, blasting clouds into ash and throwing caution to the wind. Vegeta appeared to gain the upper hand on his out of control rival. A barrage of punches scoring for several consecutive moments before they vanished again. Only to reappear amid a stream of contacts with Son Goku on top with a flurry of his own blows. The Saiyan Prince and Son Goku both slung back their best punch and flung them forward, where their afterimages vanished.

They split and began to throw another rapid fire clash of machine gun-like blows. The air split with each strike shaking the ground showing their focus as they met hand and hand on the field of battle. Together they threw forth a left knee, but the older warrior reached down with an open left palm. The impact splitting the ground and lifting up the rocky ground below. This was quickly followed by that raised ground being reduced to power. The son of Bardock being thrown back with an indent in his chin.

Vegeta lurched toward his orange donning opponent, throwing a right hand out hurried. His furry suddenly ruffled though as his cheek was met by the tip of a blue boot. His opponent's blazing blue aura exploding outward at the same time. The sky shone with the star-like radiance of the attack as Bardock's youngest son flung the Saiyan Elite across the sky. Vegeta rolled rapidly, but found during one such roll, Goku had vanished.

' _Damn it, he's gone,_ ' the Time Patrolling Saiyan thought until a zipping sound came from behind.' _Should have known!_ ' he wheeled in a corkscrew, arms crossing over his chest.

Goku's combined hands swung down and forced the Prince into the elevated landmass of New Namek below. It crumbled around his body while shooting a plume of debris into the air.

From the bottom of this rocky pit, the Super Saiyan Four Vegeta stood up. Rocks dropped from his shoulders to the ground below while spit ran from the corner of his mouth." Is that all you have Kakarot? I'll be sure to wrap this up quickly if that's the case!" golden energy rocketed from the hole into the sky forcing the blue haired Saiyan several feet back.

Then, Vegeta was atop him with a massive right handed punch. Goku shot down and came to a stop barely before meeting the ocean." Good one Vegeta, a few more like that!"

"There are sure to be me!" Vegeta shot after him with a hurried dash, balling his fists.

Golden energy swelled around the core where their fists met. Their spiked hair whipped and twisted upon itself in these gales, their grinding teeth and grimacing faces showing no restraint in the clash. Spinning streaks of white-blue discharge spiked along their arms before fading at the shoulder. The building pressure was a ticking time bomb that the pair knew all too well, yet amid the circumstances there was little chance of either backing away.

'WHOOM!' the building pressure blew off, winds stormed out in a golden fire that plumed out around the batted landscape of New Namek below, throwing leaves from their trees and cracking the blue grass along the ground.

The two had separated from that point though and shot together, the remnants of their stalemate breaking with their speed. Golden dots shot through the air clashing in a whirlwind series where the Saiyans smashed into each other furiously. These dots flashed to the ground sending a crater through it in a spiral. The afterimage of meeting right and left legs causing such a disturbance

This did not stop them in the slightest their series growing more intense from it. Glowing dots raced through the sky as they resumed their brawl, clashing dozens of times every part of a second. Thunder rumbled as they clashed fists in the neutral space between them. That sound was deafened to a whimper by the clashing of their kicks that set off another chain of blows.

Vegeta's right hand swung over his blue haired foe's head. Son Goku's possessed body attempted a rotating kick toward Vegeta's stomach but, the Saiyan Prince blocked that kick with his left palm while forcing his left knee toward the Saiyan's chin. The result of this was an empty burst of sound that caused them to split from their fray.

Vegeta's aura appeared briefly, his power surging higher with its appearance and remaining with its disappearance." All right Kakarot, enough games. I don't want any excuses if you can't hold your own," the Saiyan Elite remarked respectfully while also barbing his words at his rival.

Goku's spiky blue hair rose within a calm aura briefly before fading back to its natural position." Okay, Vegeta. Let's get to it!" he charged with Vegeta taking the same lead.

The sound of a vacuum cleaner as if turned up to a thousand rang out, it was the sound of two warriors jetting towards each other with the full extent of their power. Their initial contact made a sonic-boom as two fists met neutrally almost directly over the Namekian sea below. A duo of kicks arced over the fists' meeting place setting off yet another burst of sound as the two Saiyan warriors ground their legs together. Within another second their right fists collided again sending out a pressure wave that broke forth with a violent stream of wind.

'BRASH!' Goku swung under Vegeta's follow-up punch before thrusting his right hand into Vegeta's abdomen, gagging the elite warrior in a huge pressure wave. The air hummed around Vegeta before displacing as he shot upward from the fierce initial strike of his rival. Goku looked up, before shooting up after his Time Patrol foe through no will of his own.

Vegeta however had another plan; the Prince avoided the charge and kicked Goku across the chest releasing a pained grunt from the low-class's mouth. The Saiyan Prince followed with a backhanded slap that launched his orange donning opponent away.

'VRROOOM!' the air tore around Goku as a single left handed punch connected with his sternum. The orange donning Saiyan tumbled through the air like a golden pinwheel, his vision blurring partial. Vegeta descended leading with right knee, connecting with Bardock's son and his chest. Delivering another huge sound to the already noisy battle field.

Son Goku descended through the air wildly from the fervor of the knee strike before suddenly coming to a stop, left forearm swiping out to counter Vegeta's downward punch." Hah, yeah, that's the spirit Vegeta," Goku laughed swatting the Elite back with a slashing gesture of his guarding forearm.

Vegeta straightened stoicism locked on his face." I'm hardly finished Kakarot. You're still standing," the Saiyan Prince smiled before shooting forward.

Goku countered his rival's punch with a stern right hand of his own, their arms passed each other before digging into their target's stomach. Both fighters stumbled slightly clutching at the point of impact gagging from the sudden force applied.

Quickly, the elite level warriors shook that stun and took toward their opponents once again. Upon meeting again, they slugged out with their right hands once more finding them blocked. Those blocks started and impressive display of speed and fight control, series of punches racing out to hammer into the stoic defenses of their rivals.

Flashes of this clash played out everywhere. The waves splashing up in hundred foot high columns before being split by another afterimage mere seconds later. The clouds hundreds of miles away exploding and reforming in the vacuum left behind by their impossible movement. The upper atmosphere rocking with fits of heat and cold before balancing out. Their frames appeared over the ground and in the air nearly simultaneously trading punches with blocks before both appeared in the neutral space between them.

Amid these punches, Vegeta swung a right hand that slid beneath his rival's assault. That punch hooked into the orange donning warrior's cheek and momentarily stalled the Super Saiyan Blue in his tracks before sending him away crazily.

"FINAL CRASH" Vegeta shouted, a white energy beam. It swallowed the flailing Goku nearly instantly while blowing beyond that point as well. An explosion lit in the distance letting a satisfying boom out through the air.

'Zip!' the one sound that Vegeta could pick up in the explosion.

'SMASH!' Goku's right leg met Vegeta's forearm, which swung out instinctively upon Son Goku's reappearance.

Another kick exploded in similar fashion except this time it was Vegeta's leg meeting Goku's raised arm. Their arms blurred from the kicks and met in each other's gut once again, fluid-like motion occurring from both warriors. The result of this clash being a splitting air current that pushed both from the impact zone.

Vegeta took charge shooting forward a moment before his rival. Vegeta's leading punch made impact, the sound of which echoed as Goku was thrown through the air below. The low-class kipped up quickly, but it was just in time to eat another punch to the face. The Saiyan rag-dolled across the void before regaining balance a smile on his face.

This time Earth's hero took the lead and Goku's first punch whiffed over Vegeta's head. The younger of the two brought his left hand into the Saiyan Prince's jaw a moment later opening the armored Saiyan for another series. The Turtle School's most accomplished fighter continued his assault with a series of rapid chops before finished with an overhead heel kick that launched Vegeta away.

Vegeta charged up, throwing his fists forward in blurs. Goku furiously blocked each strike almost to a tee making the flame-haired warrior both satisfied and frustrated with his possessed adversary. The elder of the two thrusted a kick through his rival's blocks and found out it skipping over the point of Goku's nose as he ducked beneath it with a twist.

Returning from the twist, Goku left hand struck Vegeta's open right palm, Vegeta's closed fist drove into the low-class's gut. The flame-haired Saiyan phased over the hunched foe, driving both feet hard into his opponent's back in a stomp. Goku whirred up his aura as a counter to the momentum flying upward and striking Vegeta across the left cheek with a vicious right handed punch spinning the Saiyan Elite away.

The air shimmered around Vegeta and he stopped in a maelstrom of his aura." How did I not see that coming?" Vegeta asked through slightly labored breaths, a streak of blood running from his face.

"I got a little lucky, you really had me on the ropes. You're not Jiren though," Goku answered blood dripping down from lips, his battle worn features displaying the joy that came from such a fight.

Vegeta chuckled while eyeing his rival." Yes, the Pride Trooper from Universe Eleven. He's certainly something, but perhaps you should not be comparing a foe like me to him!" the Time Patroller kicked forward in another burst of speed and ki.

Strikes flourished between them as they floated neutrally in a single spot fists hammered into blocks. Churning winds cycled out around them, their frames acting as natural motors that rotated the air powerfully. Fury released with every punch only adding to the drill-like tunnels of air that surrounded them, discharging energy shooting through these vortexes and flashing out to the side.

The pair danced through one another's blows beautifully, hands and feet perfectly tandem with their will. Despite the wildness surrounding them the sides were eyeing for openings in the opponent's motion while keeping themselves orderly. The blustering bio-discharge around them sparkled and popped before fading away swiftly, growing even larger the next turn of their vortex-like recoil of their meeting.

Then, they each saw it, the opening that they were looking for. They hammered forth with balled fists aimed squarely at the opponent's side. The impact was sudden and sharp, a blast of air shooting from their bodies as they were spread apart by the resulting force. The rival Saiyans looked at their foe with stunned eyes, the same opening and result had found them.

Vegeta pushed forward a minute part of a second before his adversary and that gave him an edge. His right fist smashed into Goku's cheek with an explosion of force, whipping his rival's head to the side. Vegeta removed that fist and jabbed a knee into his opponent's gut doubling him over, that for Goku felt like the innumerable time. Removing that knee Vegeta punched down on his rival's back and an overhead smash, drilling the Saiyan low-class toward the ocean below.

It exploded away in that moment, a full five hundred foot diameter portion of the sea leading to the sea floor far below lost its water, such was the might of the Super Saiyan Four.

Gold shot past the descending Goku as he entered this lip of the ocean. Then it ran in parallel. Vegeta floated there with arms across his chest. Goku looked over with half-closed eyes and met a backhanded strike to nose, slapping him aside rapidly. Tornado-like Vegeta twisted and delivered his left leg into his rival's side at top speed arching Goku's body before hurling it away once more.

"Geh," Goku grimaced while forcing his body to stop with an aura burst. His blue eyes shook as he reached up and wiped spit from his mouth.' _This Vegeta's definitely like the one I know, which is good. That means he can definitely give me a fight. Especially if he keeps this up, we might be able to stop this,_ ' the Earth raised warrior realized feeling his body tingling with the sensations of Vegeta's fight.

"Kakarot, are you telling me that was enough to beat you?" Vegeta asked noticing the secondary glare of pain on his rival's face.

Son Goku stared up, hands clenching tightly." Not going to lie to you Vegeta, that could've put me out. But it doesn't look like it was enough. Watch out!" Goku's index and middle fingers pressed into his brow.

"Darn it!" a barrage of energy bullets escaped from Vegeta's palm trying to keep the advantage he had over the Earth's defender. The bullets of ki exploded harmlessly against the void, the zipping sound of Instant Transmission ringing through the air.

'Zip!' Goku appeared driving a right hand into Vegeta's face, before delivering a stiff kick to the back of the Prince's left leg. Vegeta turned for a backhand and missed as his opponent teleported again.

'Wip!' the Earth raised fighter appeared once more, left palm crashing into Vegeta's chest pushing him back. A spinning kick to the face followed smashing Vegeta's face to the side, his teeth chattered. His head lifted and Goku vanished again.

'Vip!' Goku's left knee appeared crashing between his eyes. Force exploded beyond Vegeta's body having cut through him upon contact. The orange donning fighter flipped backward and teleported a third time.

'Zap!' he reappeared driving his right fist against Vegeta's cheek, compressing it and sending the Prince flipped away.

'THWACK!' Vegeta's forearm ripped forward clashing with Son Goku's the moment he reappeared. Goku's eyes showed his surprise while his other features showed the enjoyment that came from Vegeta's counter

"Another use for Instant Transmission, that skill never ceases to amaze," Vegeta grimaced continuing to clash with Goku's forearm.

"I guess you grew up a bit different, but I used something similar against Beerus. Forcing me to pull out all the stops, not bad Vegeta," the youngest heir of Bardock replied with a broad smile.

Vegeta kicked away from his foe, his boot striking the defending knee of Son Goku, who predicted it." You saw that attack coming too, humph," he chuckled beneath his breath while resuming stance opposite his rival.

"Sorry, it doesn't get easier y'know, mister Time Patroller," Son Goku shouted before ripping toward Vegeta rapidly.

Vegeta hopped back to prepare a defensive against his incoming rival. Goku's fist broke through his guard hammering strongly into the side of the Elite's face, blasting him away hurriedly.

Vegeta drug to a stop and kneed the charging Son Goku between the eyes. A right hook followed smacking Goku's cheek upward and exposing his core. A barrage of punches lit it up as the Super Saiyan Four Xeno Vegeta released his fervor. He drew back his last punch and planted his foot deep into the warrior's core, to the point where it nearly extended from his back. Spit lurched free from Son Goku's mouth and he was taken across the sky like a rocket had been strapped to his back.

He crashed against a mountainside while fell down around him.

* * *

Blue Vegeta broke through Super Saiyan Four Son Goku's guard to deliver a brutal punch to the jaw that knocked his orange donning opponent away. Goku's yellow eyes looked at Vegeta's charging frame and he tried to lift his guard. He never got that luxury. Vegeta's left hand caught his jaw and hurled him into the air with an uplifting pillar of wind. A blue blur appeared atop that upward cyclone and a double ax fist hammered down against the back of the orange donning warrior's head. The void below did not even get the chance to snap with the impact as Vegeta shimmered into place several feet below his rival to deliver a spinning shin kick that hammered into Son Goku's jaw.

The Turtle School Graduate flailed backward from the force trying to focus his swimming vision and blurry eyes. Before he could pull that off Vegeta hammered a left jab forward that the taller Saiyan was forced to block with a crossed guard. Vegeta grinned rearing back for another punch only for his rival to spread open the defense he had risen to deliver a knee strike to the chest that knocked the Saiyan Elite backward.

Goku charged hammering away with a series of punches that Vegeta blocked with swatting hands. When he did find an opening in that front Son Goku threw a powerful right hand forward only for Vegeta's image to shift above his Earth raised opponent, rearing back a punch of his own. It fired down and Black's tried to keep up, but against the disparity in their positions the Prince of All Saiyans carried the full advantage over his low-class foe. The flame haired Elite flipped over and delivered a powerful martial arts kick to the side of the Saiyan's head; finishing the combination and throwing Bardock's youngest across the void wildly.

His right hand hammered into Xeno Goku's face, driving the Saiyan's head back with a blast of air. Vegeta's left then hammered into Son Goku's stomach, throwing the red-furred warrior through the air. Vegeta twisted and delivered a spinning kick to the neck that wobbled his rival before sending him blasting away in a compact spiral. Vegeta's hands clenched and he took after his rival, eyes narrowing to trace his path.

Goku stopped and took a punch to the face, his head snapping to the side from the impact. His black boots wobbled and a left jab to the stomach made them go limp as spit and blood flew from his mouth. Vegeta bobbed left and palmed his rival in the cheek bruising it to send him away. Vegeta followed through with a left jab to the face, followed by a right cross to the jaw, finishing with a backhand smash to the face that arced Son Goku away.

Vegeta stopped, left hand reaching to his mouth bloody pants escaping with each exhalation." Come on Kakarot, is that it? Have I really beaten you this badly to the point where you're giving up?" the flame haired Saiyan Elite inquired as a wind tousled his shimmering blue hair." I'm not even in control of my body and I've beaten you this badly! Aren't you a hero! Get angry and beat me already clown!" Vegeta shouted unleashing a storm of energy bullets toward his fading long haired foe.

Explosions lined Son Goku's path, each blast jerking his body back. His orange gi fluttered through the energy bullets slowly, blue eyes glassed over and mouth hanging open. Vegeta's features seemed conflicted as the continuous energy blasts continued to rain free from his hands. Soon, the Earth's hero was swallowed by the light and a huge explosion that followed.

' _Heh, heh, yeah, I wanna go past this point too Vegeta. Heh alright, no sense holding back anymore. I do have a job to do,_ ' Goku's mind said as the smoke and darkness swallowed him.

Two red flashes shredded through this cloud, a pressure wave forcing Vegeta backward. Goku's hands clenched and the cloud turned to nothingness, his black hair pressing upward as his teeth ground together. Blood raced from the corners of his mouth as his muscles tensed and shimmer with crimson Super Saiyan Four discharge. His blue eyes narrowed upon the Saiyan Prince and his clenched hands tightened.

"You're right Vegeta! Let me end this one!" he shot forward, a series of afterimages exploding behind his trajectory as he ripped beyond the Saiyan Prince. A punch slammed into Vegeta's chest, throwing the remaining armor there into the wind, the real Goku flickering back into sight there. Vegeta's mouth fired open as spit and blood ripped from his mouth.

Goku then blurred away from there, sparking behind the Saiyan Prince, right leg blasting the Elite across the back of the head. Vegeta fumbled forward into a right hand that sent force ripping through his frame. Goku removed his right hand and delivered a left chop to the side of Vegeta's neck. The Elite wobbled from the strike before being jabbed upward with a left uppercut to the chin that sent him streaming into the sky.

Impacts ripped through the Saiyan Elite's body following a strong right hand to the stomach. Hunching over he was punched across the right side of the face with the left jab. As the Elite recovered slightly his foe kneed him along the jaw snapping his flaming haired head to the side and twisting him away. Son Goku flickered for a moment before delivering a spinning knee kick that sent out a sickening crack upon meeting Vegeta's face, the force of which blasting the air around the Prince away before carrying him off with it.

Goku zinged after his rival and hammered an elbow into his stomach to double him over once more. Vegeta grit his teeth and tried for a measure of retribution with an ax fist that aimed for the orange donning warrior's head only to miss as he moved out of the way, knee crashing into the Saiyan Elite's chest. Retracting that the hero of Earth palmed the Prince in the face knocking him down into the void wildly. His blue eyes narrowed, and he gave chase in a tumbling spiral.

An indent sparked into the Saiyan Prince's face and he was sent screaming away. His rival appeared there and delivered another right handed strike that crashed into the opposite side of his head launching him backward toward the point. A blurry image of Son Goku caught the corner of his eye and came down with a flipping overhead soccer kick to the stomach that fired the flame haired Elite straight down, force exploding dozens of times out with sonic booms along the path.

The hero of Earth came shooting down after the Saiyan Prince right hand drawn back for a punch. He fired off that balled fist and found it blocked by the flame haired Saiyan Elite's open palm, the force distributing around the pair in a wispy white burst. The Saiyans smiled at the physical impasse and quickly separated in a phasing gesture, providing each with a few moments to regroup.

Their eyes met, and they took off at one another again. Their fists met in an explosive display that launched their frames skyward. They kicked off the air and charged together again, fists flying around in rapid succession. Snaps and cracks echoed as they punched and kicked their way around one another's defenses, neither landing anything solid. Both elite warriors were proving that title as the clashing stalemate continued through the void-like sky, flashes of heat burning brightly from the neutral punches.

Dodging a punch from his flame haired rival, Son Goku struck Vegeta cleanly across the jaw; a burst of force exploding from the Prince's frame after contact. The low-class Saiyan's right jab smashed Vegeta across the cheek hurling him across the sky partially. Vegeta's momentum came to a halt as he crashed into a left palm strike. A right palm followed that, drilling into the side of his head. Goku switched his hips and delivered a shin kick that launched Vegeta backward. Gritting, the Saiyan Prince recovered only to find a spinning forearm filling his view, which blasted into the Elite's cheek compressing it.

Suddenly, Vegeta's right hand swung out, finding its mark just beneath the Saiyan low-class' cheekbone. The Super Saiyan Four's head snapped to the side as spit and sweat were flung from his face. Winds blew as he stumbled several feet away, his eyes watering from the impact. Vegeta's gloved fist still sat in the position it had hit the fading Son Goku in, the Elite's eyes looking at the punch drunk Kakarot with a smile.

He charged swinging another fist in only to find it blocked and a boot planted into his stomach. Air escaped the Saiyan Elite as he was launched back by the force, his rival's features focusing on him.' _Heh, you've done good getting this far Kakarot. But my body is still not willing to quit,_ ' Vegeta smiled while he pulled to a stop the son of Bardock blurring forward to pursue him.

' _I can feel my muscles telling me to stop. I need to keep pushing, to break through this wall, to put Vegeta down and stop the distortion in this timeline,_ ' Goku grinned to himself continuing forward with his right hand balled.

That punch fired out into the Elite's swiping palm, a swath of force spreading out from the point of impact." Not bad Kakarot," Vegeta complimented through grit teeth, his tensed muscles shaking from defending the force.

"Yeah? I thought that was pretty good myself," Goku smiled scratching the back of his head while a white boot slashed toward his side.

He phased around that kick and through a punch in, meeting Vegeta's incoming fist as well. The Saiyans smile before engaging in another striking warrior, hammering on one another in a blurry series that made both seem invisible. Blasts of wind exploded out every second, growing more intense with each passing second, the flickering Saiyans within seemingly ramping up their offense to keep the other on the back foot.

This blurry clash ended with both warriors floating forearm to forearm, a bulging flash of white light igniting the void around them. Sweat and blood mixed as it ran down their faces, eyes stern and focused. Their teeth were bared and grinding together as discharge raced from the friction of their punches. It was like the two warriors were attempting to provoke another invisible exchange while not acting upon it.

That came without warning, their images fading from sight. Thunder echoed as they traded their punches, right hands meeting left guarding palms. They released before forging another clashing sound, their right shins meeting when they hammered knee strikes together Vegeta retracted his leg first and came in low leading with his right forearm. Goku using his height hammered down with his left forearm, sparking another explosive separation between the two. Streams of wind shot around them as they blitzed into oblivion once again.

'BOOM! CRASK! BROOSH!' echoes of conflict accompanied their brawl, frames flashing in still images across the entire battle field. Neither though seemed to have the advantage, and when it did look like that the next afterimage highlighted the defending Saiyan landing a blow on the leading one from the previous. They exploded apart a moment later, mouths agape trying to get breath.

Goku sucked one last breath and flew forward, trying a kick. Vegeta ducked it before swinging his palm into his blue haired opponent's face. The blow was impactful, but not enough to launch the Earth raised fighter. Goku used the stumbled from the palm strike to attempt drive the heel of his blue boot against the crown of the Saiyan Prince's head. Vegeta bowed under the impact of the blow, but he avoided the follow-up kick that attempted his jaw.

Earth's hero looked up from the afterimage, the Saiyan Prince's knee slamming into the center of his forehead. He was thrown back by the force of the knee lift and left wide open. Vegeta delivered a right handed jab that threw continued throwing Son Goku back. The Prince darted after his taller rival, his body speeding and catching up almost instantly. His left forearm hammered into Goku's jaw and his right fist collided with the orange donning warrior's stomach, unleashing two sonic booms while shooting him across the sky once more. Vegeta stopped his charge as the momentum dragged Goku away, hands resting on his hips trying to catch air.

In that moment Son Goku placed his index and middle fingers to his left brow, zipping away with Instant Transmission. His right fist hammered against Vegeta's raised forearm as the Elite's left hand reached into his defending palm. They split and kicked in tandem, the first Super Saiyan of this generation getting the upper hand and connecting first. Vegeta stuttered back, his footing unsure. Goku dashed in beginning a combination with a left jab.

Vegeta's head snapped to the side, his cheek shaking in the remnants of the blow. Goku followed by smashed down with his left hand bashing Vegeta's head down the other way. Spinning, he kicked out Vegeta's legs before punching the falling Saiyan in the jaw, stiffening him back up. Goku's right leg crashed into his left shoulder sending his stumbling to the right before she punched him once more across the face.

The blue haired Super Saiyan Prince's boots scraped back. He looked up and found a left hand striking him across the face once more, driving him away with his left leg hanging in the air. His teeth ground together for a moment before opening from a gagging right hand to the body. The blue donning Saiyan royal was doubled over, eyes shaking from the recurring force.

The Turtle School graduate twisted and kicked toward Vegeta's cheek, that collided driving the Saiyan Prince's entire upper body down with a shocking brunt of force. Then, his right leg kicked up, the toes of a blue boot smashing between his eyes. force echoed out as the Saiyan Elite wobbled backward. A roaring forearm followed drilling him in the collar, buckling his knees and nearly dropping Vegeta. Vegeta finished by delivering a double ax uppercut to the jaw shooting Vegeta skyward.

Goku's head dropped after the massive swing, the accumulated damage from his previous fights showing. His heavy breaths rattled from his mouth while Vegeta's launched frame pulled to a stop.' _Huff, huh, man, Vegeta we've beaten each other senseless for a while now,_ ' Goku huffed noticing Vegeta had no longer darted right for him, instead gathering some breath of his own.

Vegeta felt a knee strike him in the stomach. Then, a right hook to the face, the ground beneath him exploding and splitting rapidly. Goku flashed up and down in a zig-zag bouncing Vegeta along the ground. Xeno Goku grabbed the Saiyan Prince by the cheek and hurled him into the air, a spike of crimson light shooting through the sky until the possessed Saiyan Prince stopped in the atmosphere.

"I'll end it Vegeta!" Xeno Goku growled swinging his right and left hands around. Red light fanned out between his fingers, the sky darkening behind him as he started the shout." TIMES TEN KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!" he shouted hurling forth the pinnacle of his Super Saiyan Four might.

The possessed Saiyan Prince looked down with a smile on his face." T-that'll do Kakarot."

* * *

"All right Kakarot! Time to end this!" two huge spheres of crackling purple-blue energy exploded out to Vegeta's side. Rings of glowing golden-white energy pulsed from the spheres before jamming them together. Winds blew quickly around him as the possessed Son Goku tried to pull himself free from the entrapment." HAAAAAAA!" Vegeta's glowing golden-red aura exploded around him causing the spheres to glow.

"FINAL SHINING FLASH!" the beam tore off the surface of the planet swallowing the mountain and the blue haired Son Goku with it. The sky twisting and gnarling about in discharge and flashes of lightning.

"There it is, way to go Vegeta," Blue Goku smiled lowering his head.

* * *

 _ **Time Nest...**_

The pair of Saiyans returned with a smile on their faces, and blood drying upon their faces." There you go Supreme Kai of Time. We managed to fix the timeline for those guys. It definitely wasn't easy."

"You can say that again, any fight against you Kakarot can prove difficult," Xeno Vegeta smiled laughing.

Chronoa looked to them and nodded her head." Wow, that's a relief you two. Well, the others aren't quite as lucky, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Well, I think they'll be able to do it," Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Now, if you excuse us, we need a Senzu Bean and a change of clothes."

* * *

 _Having bested the mightiest of Saiyans, the first timeline has been restored. While the others venture into the other distorted timelines, victory rests and resists. Next time we will see what some of them are up to._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _I will admit, I'm really glad to hear that you do plan on re-touching the earlier parts of this arc, because while it has been absolutely amazing it has felt a bit fast. Now to refer to the chapter itself, I must admit seeing Rote vs Future Raditz due to Future Trunks having to handle the distortion while Future Raditz dies, with the way the situation was handled as Future Trunks being able to handle the actual distortion while Rote still gave Future Raditz the final fight and closure he needed was amazing and perfectly emotional. Thank you for that scene, I didn't realize how much I needed it but it was wonderful. The way the remaining time scrolls are being set up has me super interested in them all and I really enjoy that touch. Broly vs Kanba is still being extremely hype and destructive, though I do feel like I need to point out that the planet seems to randomly change from Metamor to Yardrat. Otherwise its been amazing. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta facing off against Moro's Vegeta and Goku is going to be interesting, and I'm hyped for it! Another great chapter, thank you again!_

 _ **A:** Yeah, it's a been a really weird past few months for me. Those chapters are really bad, and I'm not going to act like this one is my finest work either. I'm just glad to be back and I hope you continue to enjoy the story._

 _Hey, sorry for the long waits folks. It's been a really, really weird few months for some reason and I just couldn't get the motivation to write this story amid the chaos. This chapter though was a really fun way of getting back into the swing of things. I'm not sure next chapter'll be up next week, but I'm hoping that it will be._

 _Thanks for reading as always and I'm sorry for the long wait. Stay good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	60. Chapter 60

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Time Scrambler? Uncle Tarble?_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Seven_**

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Chiatzu was alone, or so he thought, while perusing through the empty halls of the Tenshin Dojo. It had been quiet without Tien, who had sacrificed his life mere days ago, but it felt so much longer. There was not much left for him to do but to look around. The students had all left when Tien did not come back. They needed to clear their heads about the situation they were informed of, which was feasible reaction.

He floated through the air quietly, not noticing the eyes from the shadows that followed him." I did it, Tien, I saved everyone I could, I just wish that you were one of them," Chiatzu spoke commonly into the air. Glass-like his eyes stared forward with each buzzing second, until...

'THRASK!' a blade's edge spun around and forced him to weave around the attack. His large eyes darted back at the swordsman, who brought the weapon down holding it within his hands.

"A Jiang-shii with that reaction speed? What world is this? What time is this?" he looked around confused a second sword swinging around from his side. Its edge gleaming while he turned to face the short being again.

"Time? The Age is 796, why do you ask?" Chiatzu winced looking at the swords.' _If that were to hit me, I would have been in trouble,_ ' the little doll-like being swallowed heavily, which formed a lump in his throat.

"Age 796? What am I doing here? When did that happen?"

* * *

 ** _Central City..._**

Gohan sat upon a bench, his green cardigan resting peacefully on his chest while he sipped from a cup of steaming coffee. His eyes from behind his glasses suddenly expanded.' _What in the world is that? Where'd a ki as strong as Buu come from?_ ' he looked around carefully, noting that no one was the wiser to this development. He took another sip from his coffee mug and sighed.

' _Uh, let's see. Physics lecture, done. Feature presentation, done. Okay, meet and greet in an hour, that's more than enough time,_ ' Gohan took another sip from his coffee cup while standing up.

"Professor Son! Would you sign this book for me?!" a young man shouted approaching. His hoodie bobbing as he approached book in hand.

"Wait, Professor Son is here!" another said spinning from the seat in the small food court.

"He is!" another smile rushing toward him.

"I couldn't get tickets; it'd be great if you could sign my book!" this first smiled as a crowd began to gather.

"Eh, well," Gohan sighed scratching the back of his head.' _Dad, Vegeta, and Raditz should feel it. Then, there's Krillin, I don't want to leave it to those guys, but if I have to,_ ' the half-Saiyan sighed placing his cup down on the bench." Well, I can't do this all day, I do have a meet and greet in an hour, but I can sign a few things for you guys," Goku's son smiled keeping the ki signature in mind.

* * *

 ** _Southern Archipelago..._**

A four by four, rolled along the fields, ranging the park as its driver was wanting to do. His denim jacket blowing in the wind while his black gloves carefully worked the steering wheel. His glassy ice blue eyes looked out over the field peacefully when his trajectory was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of a large ki. His right foot pressed down on the brake, but the vehicle was not going to slow down enough.

It crashed around this figure's raised hand folding up in a tin can, the driver leaping out before impact and floating into the air to stare down this figure carefully. The exploding care burst across the being's body doing little to conceal his build.

He stood six and half feet tall with a strange array of white tentacles growing from the top of his head, one on each side falling down like braids over his shoulders. His mostly gray skin was covered by a white breastplate with a blue gem in the center. A crimson sash hung over his charcoal trousers flapping in the breeze as he stared at the airborne cyborg. In his right hand, a scepter that stretched about four feet in length with tandem white knobs upon it.

"Okay, who are you and why did you do that?" Seventeen's tone was calm as he descended back to the ground. His blue eyes locked on those of his sudden stoppage.' _I get a weird feeling from this guy, I don't know why,_ ' the cyborg tensed as the figure began to approach.

"I've come to resolve a grievance I have with a being known as Majin Buu, but his energy signature is not here," the alien said calmly. His footsteps shifting against the ground while approaching Seventeen.

"What do you want with Uub?" the cyborg remarked tilting his head to the side.

A white knob blurred toward the Super Android's vision, as his foe seemed to skip to his side. Seventeen ducked around it, his right and left hands hitting the ground and providing a jumping off point. The strike missed him but the crack it let loose in the air was nearly deafening." Okay, then, you're not a good guy. Fine, it's only been a few days, but I could go for a fight. So long as we don't do it here," the cyborg sighed pocketing his hands after landing on his feet.

"You will regret sheltering someone like Buu," the alien shot forth." So, says Sealas the Just!"

* * *

 ** _East City..._**

A goliath roamed the streets in partial confusion, his bald head shining the sunlight back from it. He was armored heavily, though he revealed legs and arms seemed an obvious flaw. His furry tail was tied tightly around his waist, the smoldering crater he had floated from just outside of town still releasing black smoke into the air.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you think there are Dragon Balls here?" he asked pressing a button on his scouter. Floating above the ground.

There was no response.

"Vegeta? Why aren't you answering? I know we got split up, but you could at least turn on your scouter," the giant's tone grew harsh while he continued to press the button.

It was odd that one was getting in his way. They were all so weak, he could have probably knocked a few of them over dead by accident, but that was not the point.

"Vegeta! Hey, where are you?" the man groaned placing his hands on his hips. Stalling in the busy intersection of two streets.

"What are you this time, Nappa? Brought back from the dead? A construct made of Destron Gas?" Vegeta's tone rang through the air, his black boots touching down on the roof of an adjacent building.

"Wah! Vegeta there you are, where's your scouter? And why are you dressed like that?" the aged Saiyan stuttered as the light changed, cars beginning to whiz past in a hurry.

' _Odd, his power is the same as it was that day, no different at all. The Destron Constructs at least had some form of power comparable to our own, and Nappa was stronger in Hell,_ ' Vegeta hopped down from the rooftop." Get out of the street you oaf and get off this planet now. There's plenty of free real estate out there for you to claim with Frieza dead," the Saiyan Prince gestured calmly as Nappa walked through the cars to meet him on the sidewalk.

"What? Lord Frieza's dead? That's great Vegeta, but what about that turncoat Raditz and his brother Kakarot? We have to kill them too, y'know," Nappa snarled to the Saiyan Prince.

"They're both Super Saiyans. Nappa, you will not be able to kill them, just go," the Saiyan Prince reiterated with a calm stare walking beside the juggernaut back to where the ship had landed.

"But Vegeta!"

"No, buts Nappa, none whatsoever. Get off the Earth and go, it's clear to me that something very odd is happening here," Vegeta remarked cupping his chin.' _Time travel? That's the only answer, isn't it? But Trunks is back in his future, and Nappa is not smart enough to make a Time Machine._ '

"Like how you changed your clothes so fast, or how you know Kakarot and Raditz are Super Saiyans! That's ridiculous, you're a Saiyan Elite and you aren't one," Nappa snickered lowering his head and moving forward.

Vegeta chuckled at that." That's right, I wasn't one then. I am however a Super Saiyan now, Nappa."

"Oh, did you hit your head of something Vegeta? This is unlike you, letting all of these people live," Nappa squatted down shielding his mouth with his hand.

"They deserve to live, Nappa. Just like you do, so get out of here and head back to space. You still remember the real names of those planets Frieza had us conquer, don't you? Settle down on whichever you like, start a family," Vegeta remarked resting his hands in his pockets.

"Vegeta, this has to be an illusion," Nappa shook his head reaching out to touch the Saiyan Prince.

His hand made contact with Vegeta's hair and he recoiled." But, you're real! What in the world?! Are you sane, Vegeta. You changed your clothes, you don't have a scouter, and you think you're a Super Saiyan. this is weird?" Nappa jabbered out as they reached the space pod, he landed in.

"I'm sane, Nappa. It's just that times have passed you long by, go find any planet of your liking and settle down."

Nappa sat down in the cockpit of his vessel still confused." Hey, wait a second! Vegeta would never say that! This is a fake!" he bounded out from the cockpit toward the Saiyan Prince.

"Humph, reckless as you were that day, Nappa," Vegeta let out a breath and threw his hand out. Nappa's fist smashing into it with the force shaking the nearby trees." All right then, if I beat you into submission, you're free to go and lick your wounds. I am not the Vegeta you think I am, but I am still Prince Vegeta," Vegeta remarked pushing Nappa back.

"I don't buy it for a second!" Nappa howled rushing forward.

* * *

 ** _Age 774..._**

Bra touched down on a planet that she had never seen before. The city was futuristic, even by West City standards. Chrome wrapped pipes stretched between buildings where vehicles were whizzing by at impressive speeds. Each building was monolithic reaching high above the clouds with glass panes that seemed to reflect all the of sunlight that struck them.

For the first time she felt a bit odd walking around, knowing exactly what the distortion to time was.' _Abo and Kado were just supposed to fly here and some Saiyan that managed to get shipped away from Planet Vegeta was supposed to run away to the Earth. But this timeline is different,_ ' Bra thought continuing along her path until the ground shakes with the impact of two space pods.

' _Because I'm going to have to fight these two to buy that Saiyan time,_ ' she realized lowering her head.

Buildings around her are carved into by the ships, glass and debris showering down from above toward the hapless round headed aliens that were roaming below. her feet kicked off the ground instantly, a swell of golden power exploding from her core." Hey, you guys watch out!" she shouted before expanding her aura in an explosive wave. All of the descending debris met it and turned to helpless dust while the city was blinded by the glow of Super Saiyan light.

The strange white skinned aliens looked up to her." Ahh! Who are you? What are they?" one of the rounded alien's questioned pointing to the two smoldering craters sitting in the center of the city.

Bra scratched the back of her now fanning blonde haired head." I'm here to keep you all safe! Now, run along and hurry it up!" she shouted before shooting through the destroyed buildings to the point of impact.

As she landed a Saiyan where blue spandex and a white set of armor looked to her in confusion, the radiant golden glow around her body making her appear almost divine." Uh, my scouter's on the fritz!" the man shouted reaching and tapping a few buttons on the side of the scouter." If I didn't know any better though, I'd say you're stronger than Lord Frieza!" he muttered stumbling back as the two pressurized doors opened on the attack pods.

"You're not wrong there," she smiled confidently while turning to look at him. His spiky black hair and single bang reminding her a lot of Gohan when he got serious." You got the message too, right? The remnants of Frieza's forces heading to Earth? Hurry up and get going," Bra grunted trying to keep the timeline in check while two figures emerged from the pods.

Their eyes flashed with a dark energy. Hatred billowing from their bodies in a dark aura that Bra had felt only once before among the Demon Realm forces.' _That's the distortion all right, let's hope I can take them on,_ ' she winced balling her fists keeping her Super Saiyan aura going.

The Saiyan stumbled back." That's Abo and Kado! They're supposed to be as strong as Lord Frieza too! You can't beat both of them, come on we have to run!" he gulped turning back in a hurry.

"You run; I'll hold them off. Didn't I just tell you that?" she growled lowly while her white gloves balled tightly. Golden light rippled through her red miniskirt while her blue-and-white top waved about.

The Saiyan stumbled back and gulped." I haven't been yelled at like that in some time, I just remember it from my older brother Vegeta mostly," he said nervously while stuttering.

"Older brother Vegeta?" Bra looked back as the two aliens clicked a button on their scouters.

"Yes, he's the one I going to talk to on Earth. He's the Super Saiyan that beat Frieza!" the Saiyan explained hurriedly while backing away.

"Wait, does that mean, you're Tarble?" the daughter of the Saiyan Prince questioned, unknowing of Abo and Kado nodding to one another.

"Prince Tarble, the third, of Planet Vegeta. I appreciate you recognizing, I'm not much of a fighter you see," Tarble explained, unbeknownst to his niece.

' _Seriously dad? You tell me about an uncle Tarble, and you forget to tell me he's still alive? I'm going to have a stern talking to with you when I get back to our timeline,_ ' Bra mused mentally shaking the stun from her eyes.

Tarble went to say something before Abo and Kado came rocketing forward." Hey, miss! Watch out!" Vegeta's sibling roared.

"Wha-" Bra managed as the blue and red blurs came soaring at Bra simultaneously.

Winds blasted out from their point of impact with the half-Saiyan's body. Dust splashed into the air in a vortex that sent Tarble streaming from the ground with his arms crossed. Glass along the buildings rumbled and ruptured while several of the struggling buildings fell in upon themselves. Thus, was the might of these two, and the sheer suddenness of their tandem offensive.

'BWOOM!' the side of the building was torn up by her body as she was clubbed upward by a tandem punch from the duo. Their bodies crackling with dark energy as they sparked into the air above her and delivered a pair of tandem thrust kicks to the stomach. A wad of spit came shooting from their mouth and she smashed against the building's outside. It crumbled and she quickly found her way inside stumbling along the lofty office floor before shooting out the other side in a plume of glass and dusty debris.

"Miss!" Tarble shouted his right hand filling with a sphere of blue energy.' _Why are you doing this Tarble? You're a weakling,_ ' he swallowed as the sphere of ki began to shake." You two take this!" he threw the orb into the air after the pair of aliens, both of whom turned to stare down the incoming attack with glee, believing their foe had been dealt with swiftly and easily.

"Haha," Abo laughed before backhanding the attack into nothingness. Their power gap was far too large for a simple energy attack to even prove threatening." Is that all? We'll hand this planet then we'll be heading to the Earth," his right hand rose, a sphere of red energy appearing in front of the palm. Shadow miasma spilling down from his forearm to increase the power of the attack.

"I agree, brother," Kado snickered leaning to the side and opening his hand. A matching blue sphere appearing to aim down at the stunned Tarble.

' _N-no, not this planet!_ ' Tarble huffed balling his fists, twin tails of golden energy spinning from his back. They sparked into a full aura of a blinding golden-yellow luster, the dust at his feet beginning to stir." I'm not going to let you! HAAA!" Tarble closed his eyes and shouted throwing his right hand forward, a beam of blue light escaping his palm.

"What?" both said in unison as the brother of Prince Vegeta, felt the beam grow far stronger. Heat licked against his skin while the beam's sound carved between the cloud. Having rent the atmosphere, it carried out into space with Abo and Kado flanking out to either side. Their skin bearing faint trails of steam where nervous sweat had been caught.

"D-did I do that?" Tarble asked opening his eyes hesitantly. What he saw was another white glove positioned beside his own. Trailing down the arms he found the Capsule Corps shirt and red skirt of the mystery woman. Her right hand poised beside his with a stream of smoke running from the palm into the air with a vaporous sizzle.

"Oh, that makes sense it was you miss. Your power level, it has to be huge," Tarble mentioned to his niece with a surprised stare.

"Look get to the Earth and warn your brother, okay? I'm sure they'll be close on your tail because I'm not their target. But you'll at least find Vegeta," Bra snickered balling her fists as the pair looking down at her.

"Right, thank you! Gure was right telling me to run," Tarble lowered his head and began to hurry away with Abo and Cado shooting down after him.

Bra's golden aura flashed in the way, her arms spreading to the side to stop the pair from charging forward. Her stark blue-green eyes narrow on them whilst Super Saiyan hair billowed in the wind." Sorry, not today. You're not going to kill him," Bra shouted flexing her aura. It rattled the nearby buildings and sent the brothers stumbling backward.

"But we will after we kill you!" they shouted rushing her again with their right and left hands balled together.

This combining of their arms proved quite useless as Bra delivered a kick to their connected hands. They split apart and fell to the side rolling quickly in unison to square up on either side of her with curious glances. Then, they glowed blue and red respectively. From their bodies five clones of each spread out forming a large circle that left Bra in the center.

Then, they all charged her simultaneously, twelve on one. bra weaved through a punch from a cloned Abo only to block a kick from Kado. She booted the Kado clone away and an Abo came from behind with an ax fist. She pivoted on her heels and blocked the punch with a swift raising palm strike. Her knee fired out to the side blocking a short legged kick in the next second. Wind whipped across her attire as she pushed those four clones away and ducked under yet another. her blue eyes darted to the right side and she pushed the charging clone aside.

Abo's knee smashed into her kidneys though among that dodge throwing her straight ahead. A Kado punched her across the face launching her to another Kado. Her shirt was balled upon around a grasping hand while the clone's free left hand dug deep into her stomach. Spit flew from her mouth as she was released. Three Abo's rushed in striking away. They boxed her ears and delivered a thrust kick to the stomach that folded her over and sent her shooting down the street.

Vegeta's daughter bounced among the concrete for several dozen feet before bouncing up to her boots. Gravel and asphalt went flying as her back shattered one of the glassy transportation tubes. Vehicles whizzed by the half-Saiyan Super Saiyan while she balled her fists, the dozen foes flying at her all in one motion with a fierce glare and murderous intent. The genius daughter of Earth's smartest woman then smiled.

Her left foot cratered the ground as she lowered to it, lightning coiling down her leg in the process. As the dozen foes piled into the tunnel, she vanished. A whirlwind traced in lightning sung across the sky as all dozen were suddenly thrusted through the glass tunnel in varying states of confusion. They tumbled and toppled through the roughage that was scattered by their previous flurries before being struck down by an invisible foe. Bra appeared in the spot she started the combat in, her right hand extended into the stomach of Abo while her left hand was pinning Kado to the ground.

Coils of lightning traced along her body, cones of force escaping from their backs simultaneously. they were shot across the city and their duplicates turned to puffs of smoke. Bra's spiking golden hair falling back to more relaxed spikes as they crashed and burned along the concrete that had begun to crack." Having a higher level to go to hardly made this a fair fight, but this was never a fair fight to begin with," Bra snickered approaching them as they stood up.

Two spheres of red blue light crossed the sky aiming directly toward the half-Saiyan. Bra's eyes darted back and forth in Super Saiyan Two and the two spheres crashed into her location. A crackling purple explosion rocked upward. Rings of purple energy shooting high into the air. Glass and concrete shuddered before splitting and being blown down the streets.

"Nish, nish, foolish little girl. You and we can agree on that," Abo and Kado said together folding their arms over their chest while leering down the street at the convergence of their energy blasts.

Then, two white gloves appeared on their right and left side respectively. A thunderclap followed as their skulls were clonked together with a deafening boom of force. Dust showered through the streets blowing over hapless members of the Tech-Tech race trying to escape. Kado and Abo stumbled from the blow falling to their knees with hands clutching at the ground. Their eyes wobbling as black dots hastily swam through their eyes.

"But only one of us knows the right answer, me," Bra flickered in front of both of them, her hands grabbing their armor by the chest protector straps. She shot into the air like a golden rocket, dangling them from her grasp thousands of feet above the ground below.

"Geh," they growled in unison looking at the fierce Super Saiyan Two glow in her eyes. The righteous fury that came with the form pulsating out like a beacon of hope that transcended either of them.

"Now, you're going to follow Tarble back to the Earth and meet up with your other goons, do you understand that?" Bra growled looking at them fiercely." Because if you don't get going now, I'll just have to turn both of you into the tiniest pieces of space dust this side of the North Galaxy," she continued her features showing more and more of her father as she looked down at them.

"V-Very well," they grunted together, teeth chattering in the fear that had sparked in their hearts.

"Good, now get into your ships and go," Bra shot down to their landing sight, her boots crunching into the sides of the crater. They were awed by the speed, as anyone with Frieza's power would in the presence of one that could beat Cell. The half-Saiyan's fierce glare and determined eyes burned into their memory while she let them go.

"Sorbet, Tagoma, we'll meet up with you in transit. The Saiyan managed to run away," Abo said into his scouter, to the two allies that would meet up to try and conquer Earth.

"Yes, we know," Kado replied having gotten an answer back.

Hastily, they scrambled into the ships, taking off mere seconds later fearing from the Super Saiyan Two's mere presence.

"Hehe, and that's that. Time to head back to the Time Nest," Bra smiled as gear-like lights danced around her carrying her back.

* * *

 ** _The Time Nest..._**

Bra emerged in the center of the Time Nest's floor with a content smile on her face." All right that's done Supreme Kai of Time," Vegeta's daughter said with a smile while stretching.

"Huh? I'm the first one back? What's everyone else up to?" Bra realized noticing Chronoa and Trunks overlooking the Scroll of Time.

"They aren't having as much fortune as you have," Time Patroller Trunks said looking to the scroll.

"That's not a good sign," Bra rushed over to look at the first stretched out Scroll of Time.

* * *

 ** _Age 784..._**

"Liar! My ki is larger than yours!" she shouted frustrated. It was obvious that she indeed was still a child in some mental faculties.

"I can prove it," he snickered. It felt weird to Goku that he had to act this way towards his granddaughter, but it was probably the only way he could snap her out of it.

"You know what this is called: Super Saiyan Two. Do you think I can push this power even further beyond?" he asked head cocked to the side voice still serious. His eyes glowed as the aura around him tightened almost to just a few inches away from his skin." I could simply increase my output in this form to grow stronger but that would weigh me down. This is the power beyond...!" the light exploded out in sheer white.

"What?" Time Breaker Pan covered her eyes, the sounds of the Super Saiyan energy sparking and expanding ringing in her ears.

' _Wait, so the me here got taken over by Demigra? What's the change then? He's just going to transform into Super Saiyan Three and beat me, right?_ ' Pan asked from high in the air having watched the fight between this time-manipulated version of herself and Son Goku.

"HAAAAAAAA-AHHHHHH!" Goku's words were streaming out a long tear of noise that shook the planet as his hair grew slightly longer and his golden aura slightly wilder. The ground of the mountain began to shake and the trees way off in the distance were being stripped of their leaves, this was something of incredible fortune and power.

The real Pan folded her arms over his face. Winds churning by and shaking the mountains around her, blasts of force crackling through the sky.' _Haha, grandpa's power has always been crazy. It's hard to think that anyone can catch up to him at all,_ ' Pan laughed feeling the rising ki.

They continued on for several seconds with the Saiyan's hair extending longer and long down to his knees in length. His aura grew more fire-like and erratic with long coils of biol-electricity wrapping around it in a long series before crackling away. His features more defined and sterner, of course his eyebrows were gone as well. Light bubbled from his skin almost as if the skin itself was radiating it.

"This is the power I was referring to Pan. This is what is called Super Saiyan Three," his voice had grown deeper and slightly more harsh. Each word carrier a massive punch to it as well, that tore away at the air around them both.

'THUD!' Son Goku's blue pupils suddenly hollowed out. A black-purple glow rushing from his chest. His knees buckled and his mouth opened with a confusing gasp. His long blonde hair lost its color and he dropped to his knees with a grunt. His golden aura flickering away while he held his chest. Damage appearing on his skin that had not been there mere minutes prior.

' _Gah, what's going on? My body feels so heavy, and where did all of this damage come from?_ ' he complained clutching at his chest.

The Time Breaker Pan smiled. her right and elf hands cupped at her side, a starburst of blue light spinning from within." KAMEHAMEHA!" she hurled her hands forward. The grass before the blast was turned to dust and dirt was dug into. Goku looked up at the blue beam while trying to stand, pain wracking his body for no reason.

"Damn it!" he folded his arms over his chest. Until, a black gloved hand rested on his shoulder. An index and middle finger being placed to a forehead the moment before contact before disappearing.

'Zip!' they appeared off to the side of the beam's path. The black leggings of the quarter Saiyan bearing faint burns from being so close to the beam. Her orange skirt flapping in the wind, her blue shirt flapping into the wind.

' _Wait, did I just use Instant Transmission? I don't know how to use Instant Transmission,_ ' Pan pondered while the downed Saiyan to her side struggled to a base.

"Gah, who did that? I thought I was a goner," Son Goku smiled resting his right and left hands against the ground. He huffed looking upward toward the female Saiyan that was beside him.

"I did Grandpa, don't worry," Pan smiled balling her fists. Her black hair blowing in the wind while she looked at her Time Breaker counterpart with a snicker.' _This me is way stronger than I am. I can't believe it up close, is that what my real Super Saiyan Two power feels like?_ ' Gohan's daughter asked feeling the ki of her Demigra created visage.

"Another Pan? At least you have a good ki this time, and you're older too," Son Goku laughed his eyes still dulled from whatever happened to him." I was just about to beat that other you, but from the looks of things Demigra did a number on me," the son of Bardock apologized to his granddaughter with a sigh. His eyes leery and shaking with the temporal distortion.

Pan nodded as her duplicate looked at her angrily." Tell me about it. This me is supposed to be pushed to the pinnacle of her powers, right? Can I beat her?" the daughter of Son Gohan asked as her aged up copy came streaming forth with a fist drawn back.

Son Goku looked to her for a moment. His eyes steady and firm while a smile crossed his face." Everyone else is busy getting things done. I'm beat, so it looks like you'll have to Pan, if she's really you then you know her weaknesses better than anyone," he gave a thumb's up with a smile.

Pan's head lowered as the other Pan came swinging in with a right hand. Golden fire raged through her hanging black hair causing it to shoot out to the sides into long strands that took on a flaming yellow hue. Discharge surged up from her feet and danced through her aura before surging up past her hair in the inferno of golden energy. Her greenish eyes then opened as the fist came forward.

Her gloved left hand ripped out freely, her hips switching. The punch intended for her face met the palm instead. Super Saiyan Two ki sparking from both of them as the ground shuddered." Thanks grandpa, that's all I needed to hear!" Pan smiled kicking at the Time Breaker's stomach.

The kick went wide, her duplicate splitting free. This red donning Pan took a step right before blitzing from the left with a fist readied. It came shooting in and an expert palm strike to the elbow knocked it aside. Pan rotated in toward her possessed altered self. That though was ducked under and a knee was jammed toward her exposed side. An expert hip switch made the knee shoot wide and led the attacking Pan into a back fist. The Time Breaker weaseled under it and streamed to the side avoiding the collision.

"Hup!" Pan growled hopping over a sudden leg sweep while thrusting her right leg out. The Time Breaker caught it around the ankle, heels digging into the Earth.

"Oh please, is that really it?" the evil Pan snickered while hurling her alternate self across the sky.

Pan looped through the air and crashed against the side of the mountain. Dust fanned out as she cratered the formation, trees and other debris being hurled back through the air. The other Pan zigged in and punched her in the chin. The orange donning daughter of Gohan rocketed up the mountainside with no resistance. Trees being uprooted along the way. The debris filled air charging at the other Pan appeared overhead.

The Time Breaker struck down with a left handed punch to the face. Pan's mouth opened to release a stream of spit as she was rocketed toward the ground. Her shoulder struck first and a pillar of wind erupted. Dust swirled in this pillar before being discarded by a descending knee strike. A cracking sound followed with the Time Breaker lingered over her duplicate, knee deep in her chest.

Pan was grabbed around the throat by her duplicate and pulled free from the ground." No matter if the Supreme Kai of Time sent you back here or not, you're nothing to Demigra, nothing to me. Just call it quits and give up!" a yellow bolt of energy was thrust into her stomach. It streamed out like a starburst before hurling her through the air with no resistance.

Her golden haired head struck the ground, and then her back did, another skip impacted her side. She slid to a stop after several similar bumps landing against the ground with her arms folded off to one side. Her green eyes looked up to find the duplicate sauntering over with right and left hands cupped at her side. The swagger in each footstep from having such superior power.

"Pan!" Son Goku growled rising to his feet. Thunder boomed from his chest; the affliction wrought by Mechikabura's temporal distortion evident. sweat beading down his face though he pressed forward." Your fight is with me remember!" he hurled an insult before dropping to his knees. His hands dropping to the ground while he began huffing heavily.

"I'll get back to you grandpa. We were told to destroy the Time Patrol, so let me get to that first!" her cupped hands began to shed streamers of blue light. Nebulous winds dancing around as she approached the downed daughter of Gohan.

Pan ground her teeth together.' _Come on, am I really that outclassed? After everything this me is still stronger than I am? Why?_ ' she grunted as spots began to flood her vision. Her muscles aching from the brief exchange with her alternate self. The precision of the blows was unlike anything she had been taught; it was honestly like this version was her superior version. Demigra's Dark Magic was no lie.

The Time Breaker booted Pan in the side. the force tore a chunk from the Earth and launched the hybrid Saiyan through the air. She crashed down onto her back and rolled before being crushed by the elevated portion of Earth. It was nothing to add to the pain, just to keep her pinned down. Her fading consciousness did not lend itself to much, but reaction pushed the stone free only to leave her prone.

"You're honestly trash. I should be glad Master Demigra made me this way. That way, I wouldn't end up as pathetic as you. I bet you've never won a fight on your own have you. While I've already beaten grandpa, and now I'm going to beat you too," a foot stomp to the stomach cratered the ground. Pan's body lurched up with a gasp for air that was never answered.

"Gaah!" she screamed before falling limply. Her green eyes blurring as she looked up at this duplicate.' _She didn't even work up a sweat, But I've trained as hard as everyone else, this me is just something way beyond what I can do as a Super Saiyan Two. I'm sorry everyone,_ ' she winced while her vision began to black out.

"I'm glad that I'll never have to live to be like you. Because with this I am the pinnacle of power," her hands parted the charging blue ki that spreading into a massive sphere." Farewell, Time Patroller," she grinned removing her foot and pushing the beam forth, in the same moment Pan's golden hair faded to black.

"PAAAAN!" Son Goku roared, his body exploding into Super Saiyan. The pain he was experiencing fading away as he darted toward the Time Breaker Pan, hand drawn back.

He was too slow though. The planet bore a blue star for a moment that could be seen from outer space. Its power enough to hurl the orange donning hero of Earth backward. His back striking the ground as the pillar expanded out into the sky above. The effigy of Time Breaking within looming like a dark shadow as the rocks and debris from the ground rose into the air fading into ash. Her target doing the same.

The light spread outward and upward for several parts of a second before streaming away. Dazzling blue-white particles of light beaming into the sky all the while the Time Breaker stood triumphantly. Her hands pointing down into the crater with sheer joy present on her face. The smile continued to grow as she stepped from the sole point on the ground that remained standing, eyes leering toward Goku.

"Oh, come on grandpa, don't you wanna play with your granddaughter some more? Aren't you going to show me what it means to go even further beyond?" she approached Son Goku, his heavy breathes escaping from a Super Saiyan mouth. His hand resting on his pained chest.

A silver wreathed fist suddenly hammered into her face whilst she approached him. The ground splint and a dozen more impacts followed as the Time Patroller left the ground. Her frame being pinned against the mountain a moment later by a lance of silver slight. Son Goku, as he was then, could not follow anything that had happened. Pan was there one moment and pinned to the mountain the next.

Then, dazzling streams of white dots phased in front of his face, a strange blue-gray smoke surging there. then, thew mountain crumbled, a cave forming where the Time Breaker had landed. Impacts busted out the other side before a stream of silver launched straight into the air with the duplicate in tow. Sparkling light surged from all angles in that moment.

The Time Breaker's body struck the ground in front of Son Goku before being kicked into the air by this invisible force and then beaten down into the ground. A stream of silver-blue surged over the Time Breaker's body before exploding over the horizon. Lighting it a brilliant azure before fading away.

"What?" the Time Breaker processed the first attack of what one could assume was dozens, while looking at the sky. A faint shimmering glimpse appearing there, a shadow that she had killed.

Righteous silver eyes looked down. Everything went black for the Time Breaker.

"Wait, what just happened?" Son Goku looked on in confusion. The pain in his chest fading away instantly allowing him access to a vertical position yet again.

Off to the side Pan stumbled falling to her side, steam pouring from her body." Pan!" he teleported over to her. Coils of gear-like energy surrounded her in that moment, and she disappeared. Leaving him with plenty of questions, but at the moment things were getting crazy elsewhere and the other Pan needed to be attended too.

"Whatever that was only knocked you for now. We're going to have to find a way to turn you back though," he powered down and draped her across his arms, the red cloth and armor stiff against his musculature. With a kick he flew off towards home where he could keep the girl safe and out of harm's way.

' _Demigra, you did all of this. The second Pan, this Pan, you caused both of them so much pain. I'm going to make you pay,_ ' he growled as they made it home quickly. In his arms the Time Breaker was helpless to do much of anything, she was completely overwhelmed and fatigued it was clear she really only had the stamina of her six year old true form.

He laid her on the couch that was in the family room and smiled before heading out the door. His skintight blue undershirt and orange tunic whipped in the incoming breeze that cut coldly through the house, but he knew that this was still far from over. The Earth raised Saiyan closed the door behind him and flew off searching for another battle he could aid in.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

Pan appeared limply on the floor, her body releasing heat and steam in a hurried manner." W-what happened?" Bra rushed over from the table to her friend's side. She could not see what happened at the end either.

Chronoa looked to Pan with a gob smacked stare, her hands resting on her hips." Looks like somehow Pan managed to win. That's a relief, if Mechikabura managed to give power to the Demigra from that timeline things would end pretty poorly," the Goddess of Time explained walking over while Bra tried to support her friend's head.

"Geez, you're burning up. I can't believe it though, whatever you did I couldn't even see you move," Vegeta's daughter laughed while Pan's eyes remained drained and closed.

Time Patrol Trunks looked to the other Scrolls of Time on the table, only three remained now.' _Maybe it is for the best Bra couldn't follow that. Had I not seen it, I wouldn't have believed it,_ ' the son of Vegeta noted mentally.' _Now, though, it is up to you three. I hope you can handle what is affecting those timelines.'_

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

Shallot hammered home a right hand into Giblet's core doubling his brother over." Come on Giblet, call it quits all right? You're not going to win this," Shallot shouted throwing an elbow into his twin's stomach. Giblet hunched over spewing a stream of spit from his mouth. His right elbow pulled away. His left leg being brought around for a solid kick to the head.

It however was dodged, Giblet's right and left arms reaching up and around Shallot's head in a grapple." We can agree on that Shallot, so listen and listen closely. With Ozotto on his own and thinking both of us are out of our element fighting each other he'll have his guard dropped. Your two buddies up and vanished which means that there's another way to the Universe Seed, which means we don't need this guy," Giblet spoke quickly and harshly into his brother's ear.

Shallot delivered an elbow into Giblet's side releasing the hold. A spinning kick to the stomach doubled the warrior over while a knee strike pumped into his chin." Yeah so?" Shallot threw a punch that was easily caught by his brother's pale glove.

"I think that means we beat Ozotto, and then find a way to get to the Universe Seed. If Ozotto knew one he would have went the moment, those two disappeared," Giblet threw the fist back and delivered a knee strike." You're going to need to transform into Super Saiyan though because I still don't know if what he is showing now is his real strength or not," the Saiyan in Red sighed while elbowing Shallot in the face.

"Super Saiyan? You okay Giblet? What's a Super Saiyan?" Shallot asked kneeing Giblet in the core.

The red donning Saiyan slid back his face showing honest surprise." Please tell me you're joking; you don't remember how to go Super Saiyan?" the black haired warrior grunted feeling the impact on his core.

"No, should I?" came the one in blue's reply as he brought his leg around.

"It's like putting on a glove, how could you forget, damn it," Giblet's fist hammered into Shallot's chin.

Shallot floated away pulling to a stop." All right then, change of plans. We're going to have to go at him with everything we can in our base forms and use the time we have to get away and try to jog those foggy memories of yours!" a barrage of golden energy bullets showered free from Giblet's hands.

Shallot swiped his right and left arm out to the side directing each blast down toward Ozotto, who was in perfect position. Explosions lined the landscape and consumed Ozotto in a stream of smoke and light." That's a start Shallot, how you better get ready, because I don't think he'll go down to something as simple as that," Giblet tensed balling his fists.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

Hearts looked puzzled at the sky, several rainbow hued rifts appearing there. His brown boots struck against the grass while he continued to ponder." It appears that the wayward energies of the Universe Seed are beginning to draw further people from outside of time to this Universe. It is clearly trying to defend itself from me and my goals having been so close but far away," the Core Person sighed placing his hands behind his back.

"Then, what is the plan Hearts?" Lagss asked looking to the pale skinned man whilst he continued walking along.

He looked to her and cracked a smile." It is to retrieve the Universe Seed of course, that will never change. The ability to become a God beyond Gods is something that I desire nothing more of. It will grant you what you wish for and these mortals freedom from their shackles of constant fear of erasure by some unknowable deity. No matter how many die that oppose me, an even greater amount will feel liberation," Hearts replied balling his fists.

Lagss' body began to crackle and glow with a rainbow hued light in that moment. Her eyes broadening with a golden flash that filled the entire space with a growing billow of light.

Hearts took immediate notice while cracking a smile.' _I see. Is that what it was, a Primordial will only function as the key so long as they are made for the lock?_ ' Hearts pondered carefully, his right hand cupping his chin." Did my conviction awaken something within you Lagss?" he asked.

She looked down to her hands, which coursed with this awakened energy." It would seem that way, Hearts. My body feels different, and I remember so much more about Planet Elysia and how to access it," she cracked a smile looking to the Core Person.

"I doubt it will be as easy as entering the way that we initially intended," Hearts looked to her.

"You would be correct; the true entrance is one that will take time to get to and through."

"Then, there is no time like the present to begin," Hearts smiled beginning to walk forward." Lead the way Lagss."

* * *

 _Time seems to be unraveling at an alarming rate whilst our heroes interact with people from different times and places yet again. As the Time Patrol reclaims time from the last of Mechikabura's powers Hearts finds a new way to the Universe Seed. What is going to happen next? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Destiny Shattered Gaiden..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Now that was an amazing fight. It's was a great battle, Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta vs Blue Goku and Blue Vegeta was awesome. I can't wait to see other distortions the others must face. Will Broly be able to beat Kanba?_

 ** _A:_** _Glad you enjoyed it. We're going to have to wait and see the result of Broly and Kanba._

 _Thanks for tuning back in and sticking with me during this weird period in this story's life cycle. I don't know why but I can't seem to find the same groove I was usually in when writing it. I'm getting that feeling back, but it's quite clear that I have some serious work to do._

 _Honestly, until the next chapter goes up, stay safe and be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

 ** _Planet Metamor..._**

Cheelai and Lemo steadied themselves while the planet shook.

"Gahaha! This is Vampa all over again," the aged orange alien shouted trying to keep balance on his chair. His gloves digging into the seat proving how desperate his attempt truly was.

Cheelai nodded his head." I know, I know, but what other choice do we have? We said we'd stick by Broly no matter what. We got everyone out of the way for him to go all out, now all he has to do is find the opening," the green alien female replied adjusting something on the central console. Her pink-purple eyes darting back and forth while she typed something in.

"If that's the case what are you doing now?" Lemo asked bouncing his shaking chair over to where Cheelai was.

"You remember what those folks from Earth said?" the white haired woman asked continuing to tap away at the keyboard.

"You mean about Broly, they could reach us if his energy was nearby?" Lemo inquired looking to her.

"Yep, that's exactly it, right now Broly's going pretty good as a Super Saiyan. If things keep going this route, that monstrous Saiyan he's fighting is going to have to deal with those Saiyans from Earth. There's no need to worry," she gave an okay sign with her hand.

That was until Broly's body came slamming through their watchtower. Technology went flying as did a rain of sparks, the Super Saiyan's frame cratering the wall while his arms fell to the side. His blue green eyes narrowed as his foe floated opposite with a Super Saiyan linger, a dark tendril of ki stretching from behind to attempt and grab the Vampa raised Saiyan.

"Cheelai, Lemo, run!" Broly dashed forth toward this attack. His forearm knocking the dark claw away while his left hand hammered into Kanba's face. The tower's roof blew off and Cheelai and Lemo barely kept themselves attached to their chair.

The tarmac below was torn up by this blow as Kanba was struck down against it with a grinding motion." Super Saiyan God, I haven't even started yet! You're pathetic!" Kanba sneered until Broly's fist battered him across the face. His heavy boots left the ground and a thunderous boom followed as he was sent through the air.

"I haven't gotten serious yet either!" green light flashed on either side of the airborne Kanba, boxing him in and causing a massive explosion.

* * *

 ** _Earth, Mount Pouzu..._**

"Woah, something crazy is going on out there Raditz," Goku mentioned placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"You can feel it too, Broly."

"Yeah, he's getting pretty serious. Maybe I should go check it out."

"That'd be a wise idea Kakarot, this other energy he's facing...It's rising again," Raditz added placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. The casual Earth clothing he was wearing certain to be reduced to ribbons by the end of it.

"I know, and with all of this other craziness going on too. All right let's go Raditz."

'Zip!' they vanished with Instant Transmission.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Legendary Super Saiyan? Golden Oozaru!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Eight_**

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

Cracks spread across the ground as Broly's feet were pressed in. The trails of black smoke from his double energy blast twisted away to show the impressive Kanba floating there among a distorted Super Saiyan aura. Their blue-green eyes were meeting furiously in this clash as neither backed down nor did they give way.

As this clash went on the ground at Broly's feet began to shake and splinter. Billows of dust and smoke rose free from it and discharge began to spark along their frames. Friction caused the air around them to swelter and broil casting strange distortions out under pressure. Ring of wind churned free from Broly's feet pulsating the mass of dust away.

'THWOOM!' Kanba's left hand came swinging around aiming for Broly's face.

It connected aggressively and the already battered tarmac shuddered. Portions of it rose as the pressure wave spread out across the planet., Cloud layers split across the northern hemisphere. Broly's feet left their entrenched position for a moment raising from the ground as Kanba attempted to fling him away. The issue came however when those same black boots jabbed straight down into the ground again. A tremor rocked Metamor, whilst Broly held himself down.

His green eyes traced down the fist and back to Kanba, who bore a shocked expression. That expression was quickly wiped away by Broly's next attack. A rising left hook to the chin. The tarmac was swiped upward by the immensity of the impact and Kanba, with no place to ground himself, found his body trailing was slow at first, then the air around him exploded and he found himself thousands of feet above the ground and several miles away.

"What?" Kanba shook the stun and Broly was there, right hand drawn back.

"RAAH!" the Vampa raised Saiyan roared throwing a heavy hand down toward Kanba. It shone like a sparking meteor intending to hammer home upon the brutal invading Saiyan.

'TWACK!' Kanba reached out and caught it. His bulked arms shuddered under the blow whilst his flowing blonde hair was pushed back. The mighty blow from his Super Saiyan foe was nothing to scoff at.

Kanba's head metal boot drilled into Broly's stomach without warming. The ground broke apart with the weight of the attack. Dust scattered behind Broly as his embedded feet were torn through the asphalt covering the tarmac. Grass and other greenery were not spared this action either, being torn free in gale force winds swirling about.

The two Saiyans lowered to the ground and blasted at one another, neither showing a sign of restraint.

'BRACK!' golden light spiraled straight upward. The sky became alight with their collisions. Coiling punches thunderous clapping out like forces of nature. Tremors rocked the planet while they brawled about. Lightning exploded from the apex blasting into the planet's surface and sending a web of discharge across the entire base. Buildings shook and shuddered until all went quiet.

Then, the sky filled with a chain of strikes. Their afterimages dancing about clashing with furious attacks. Neither blocked instead they teed off. Broly's left cheek slammed backward only for Kanba to double over a punch. Then, a few barrages later, Broly's left knee crushed into Kanba's cheek. Kanba's left hand having grabbed Broly's face crushed down. Then, they would vanish again. Strikes flinging the air about carelessly before exploding as they slammed forehead to forehead.

They went invisible for several seconds, perhaps having flown across the planet in that time, before appearing off to the far side of the base. Dome-like bubbles of force exploded over the ground. Each of these bubbles showed an afterimage. Broly's right hand bashing Kanba's face upward. The next playing out as the Super Saiyan son of Paragus ground Kanba's face down with a left chop. The next another right hook this one to the long haired Saiyan's side. Finished off by a pumping kick to the chest that caught up to the present.

Kanba slid to a stop, clutching at the point of impact. His blue-green eyes looking up as Broly pounced again. The ground cratered with Kanba's afterimage fading away. Broly's ax fist drilled dozens of feet of Metamor into this pit leaving him in the epicenter surrounded by cracked ground. His invading Saiyan foe completely out of view.

'BROOSH!' instantly as he had vanished Kanba reappeared dragging Broly straight along the side of this crater by the throat. The scarred Saiyan bounced against the rough terrain before being flung straight up into the air.

Kanba blitzed forth, a black tendril of energy forming a blazing claw. It struck and tore the air apart. Broly's chest opened up with a spray of blood as he was thrown away by the attack. He looped through the air in confusion and pain, gasping for air. Then, another claw strike hurled him straight upward. Kanba's voice raising into a shout, three more clawed arms appearing from behind.

Broly came to a stop mid-flight and balled his fists. The problem came when this clawed barrage came swarming down upon him. His eyes darted around and quickly the darkness consumed the burly warrior. his golden aura extinguished in the mixing mass of striking energy claws. Kanba's voice raising as he directed each ethereal claw to strike his foe.

"Die Super Saiyan God!" Kanba drew back his right hand before sweeping it forward. This motion increased the size of the claw and allowed it to smash into the side of Broly's body. The sky exploded with the collision, pressure waves rippling off into the heavens and down over the planet below. Broly's golden wreathed frame zipped to the horizon mere seconds later. A plume of smoke erupted from the point where he collided with the ground, blasting winds following moments later followed by the debris.

Kanba leaned his head back gleefully before laughing." Hahahaha! Yes! The Super Saiyan God has fallen! Those wretches with a conscious for the weak needn't survive! Only the powerful!" his voice raised to the sky. Dark flames lingered through his Super Saiyan aura as it expanded around his body. This laugh causing the air to twist and tumble.

* * *

Cheelai picked herself up within the battered control tower, her attire now torn from fallen debris and covered in dust. Her purple-pink eyes looked to the distance, before locking onto the cackling Super Saiyan.' _Broly! Broly no!_ ' she shouted mentally as Lemo picked himself up from beneath some rubble. His back popping as he straightened up.

Lemo placed a hand on her shoulder, a wheeze escaping before he spoke." Cheelai, we missed out chance once with this guy, we've got to get going."

The reply he got however was Cheelai drawing her blaster from her belt, tears streaming down her face." You hurt Broly! How could you!" a spark of yellow light appeared at the edge of the barrel. The beam rocketed out.

* * *

'Plink!' the laser struck against Kanba's back and glanced off. his Super Saiyan status making something a rudimentary as a blaster bolt nothing more than a fleck of dust landing against his body.

That however did not mean he did not pay attention to it. His eyes leered over to them beneath the metallic mask over his mouth." You insect," his right hand rose. black particles danced around a crimson core before forming a massive sphere.

"Huh?" Cheelai gasped stumbling backward into Lemo.

"We're in serious trouble now Cheelai," the veteran said with a gulp, his brown gloves resting on her shoulders.

'Vvooom!' the sky paled to a dull gray.

'Vvoom!' then it went to a full sepia shade.

'Vvoom!' it went pitch black.

'BROOOSH!' in an explosive ring of green light it returned to full luster. Cheelai and Lemo being bowled over by the force of wind. Their hand barely managing to find a footing among the imposing wind.

'THRACK!' Kanba's body disappeared, a trench stretching across the hemisphere appeared.

Broly hung there like a juggernaut. His blonde hair was replaced with a green hue, his muscle mass having increased a fairly insane amount. His hands clenched and caused discharge to stretch out through the air. His face was a stoic mask of anger and power. He was no longer a mere Super Saiyan, he was the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Across the planet, Kanba laid flattened in the remains of what had been a mountain. His blonde hair having returned to black while a stream of blood poured free from his mouth. His shirt having been shredded and many of the metal trinkets attached to him were flung several hundred miles around. His battered head lifted to the green inferno brewing in the distance, a spark of black appearing in his open right hand and floating into the air.

"That, that is the power that I was thinking of," Kanba grinned manically. There sphere hovering in the air further and further as he kept himself up to his feet. blood ran down his face and form the numerous wounds.

Slowly, the juggernaut raised his hand toward the sphere and clasped it shut." Burst open!" the sphere began to shudder its discharge wreathed frame rattling and pulling in upon itself." And MIX!" it exploded outward into a large sphere vaguely moon-like in appearance. Something that caught the ire of the Super Saiyan immediately as he locked eyes upon it.

Kanba's blue-green irises underwent a dark metamorphosis turning into beads of red that thundered as he leaned his head back. Muscles twitched across his body as it lifted into the air." Eh! Huff! Hah! Hah!" panting and breathing heavy his body pulsated. Throbbing veins appearing on the surface of his body while the metal bracers around his wrists split away and the boots around his feet broke apart. His pants, torn as they were expanded with the transformation. They were clearly based off earlier Saiyan wear.

Immediately this growth spurned on the birth of a thick brown coat of fur that spread across his ever growing body while his face morphed into a maw. The giant monkey landed at a staggering seventy feet tall, his hunched shoulders dropping that height some upon landing in a knuckle walk. The massive tail draped behind his back thrashed about angrily before he looked at the green sphere in the distance and its lingering glow.

Golden fire exploded from the ape's core turning every lock of hair into a razor's edge of glowing golden-yellow glory. Tremors moved across Metamor whilst the great beast leaned back its head and let out a primal roar. That was a Great Ape that ascended beyond, a Golden Oozaru.

"RAAAHH!" Kanba bellowed angrily, a green rocket surging at the point immediately.

This was set to only be the beginning.

* * *

 ** _Outside of East City..._**

Vegeta stood with Nappa's hand locked in a vise-like grip, and the larger Saiyan laid upon the ground." Don't you see it now, Nappa? I'm still Vegeta. Now, get going. You've got a few good years left in you," the Saiyan Prince sighed letting go of the clearly beaten warrior.

Nappa growled attempting to reach up to his feet in agony, spit dribbling down from his chin. He stumbled forward only for Vegeta's palm to rest against his stomach keeping him vertical." Geh, then, what changed Vegeta? You had me beaten there, what's the sense of a Saiyan that isn't strong?" Nappa huffed looking down at the shorter Saiyan with a curiously.

"The weak can teach the strong a lot Nappa. Had you survived back then you would have learned that lesson too, I was stronger than Kakarot and Raditz were, and all of their friends, but they had something I took a long time to understand," the Saiyan Prince smiled fondly with his arms crossing over his chest.

"And what was that Vegeta? How could the weak teach anyone anything? Frieza proved that much with the three of us," the bald behemoth questioned lowering his head and looking to his ally.

Vegeta looked to the sky, its rapidly moving white clouds reflecting in his eyes." That there is more to life than power."

"What?" Nappa questioned stumbling to the wayside.

"Yes, that's it Nappa. A quiet heart filled with rage can overpower even a mountain of energy. Frieza learned that lesson, not once, but twice. And these Earthlings kept that mentality. Training, working tirelessly to improve themselves. Trying to become the best they can be, even the weak humans that were beneath the Saibamen when we arrived never quit. I saw it, on Namek against Frieza, then countless times after that.

It changed me too, as you can see. I want you to have that chance too Nappa. You're no threat, not to the Earth, not to Namek, you're just someone that has an entire Universe to explore. A tireless galaxy of thousands of worlds that could use a strong Saiyan to keep them safe."

"Vegeta," Nappa raised a brow in confusion. His pencil thin mustache waving with the expression of his shock.

"I mean it, Nappa. In fact, I demand you do it Nappa. As my last act as your superior get off of Earth and find some other world to protect, to live on. A grateful world where you can watch the sunrise. They are beautiful," the Saiyan Prince ordered with a smirk.

"But, what about you?" the giant questioned stepping aside with a lean.

"The Earth is where I belong, Nappa. It's my home, and there is a lot to rebuild. So, how about you get moving."

Nappa nodded his head rising up to his feet, his arms being placed against his side." Alright, Vegeta, I guess this is goodbye buddy. Who knew that you had your dad's commanding chops in ya," the large warrior laughed.

"My father is someone that I never aspire to be, this is all mine. That was something I've said since the days of my youth."

"That's right, Vegeta, heh, well good luck then," the giant walked to his pod.

"The same to you Nappa."

The door closed and the craft whirred before shooting into the air.

' _Humph, I wish you the best honestly. There's no harm in letting you live,_ ' Vegeta smiled before floating into the air himself and shooting away.

* * *

 ** _Tenshin Dojo..._**

Chiaotzu looked to the strange visitor with a raised brow, and a curious glance." So, you're not from this time? Are you another Demon?" the Jiang-Shi inquired of the strange visitor.

He looked down at his hands in confusion." Demon no, you're on the wrong end of the stick. My name is Zahha, I am a mystical swordsman. And you are correct I was brought here by something...odd," the blue-green skinned being inquired looking around.

"Huh? Maybe Mechikabura brought you here?" Tien's friend inquired with his small head tilting to the side.

"Perhaps, was that what spawned those twisting black portals? Yes, that does make sense to me," Zahha cupped his chin." Then, I have to find a way home, though there are many odd things that are going on here," the outworlder huffed as his senses extended detecting a conflict occurring far to the south part of the planet.

"Hey, wait, that ki, it's huge, what is going on?" Chiaotzu looked to the southern direction detecting the unfamiliar ki facing off with a figure he could not detect. His mind traced back to something he knew about his allies.' _This opposition has evil ki, and I can't detect who he is fighting.' One of the Androids perhaps? Seventeen? Or Eighteen?_ ' the little porcelain skinned being thought.

"Someone is attempting to fight another being. I cannot detect the other foe though, the detectable energy is an opponent though, you stay here," Zahha hummed placing his foot against the ground and materializing the two blades at his sides.

"Wait, you're going that way? Are you sure that is wise?"

Zahha smiled looking back." I have little other choice, if I was brought here by some disturbance this new arrival is probably similar. Though their energy is vastly evil," he said before vanishing shooting away with blinding speed.

* * *

 ** _Age ?_**

"Huh? Where are we?" Goten asked looking around. Their boots crunching against destroyed asphalt. The sky overhead a billowing field of black smoke. The sun blotted out by the clouds.

Trunks looked around curiously. His ki senses attempting to reach out as far as possible." I don't know Goten, I can't sense any energy either. There's no one here?" his blue gaze turned to Rote, who was digging into the ground with teeth gnashing.

Rote's black hair waved wildly while he shook his head." No, they're here alright, and they have Divine ki. If they're trying to hide it, I'm not sure we can beat them, but if they're going all out, we might have a shot," the son of Raditz winced balling his fists. The dark clouds overhead suddenly splitting as a crimson lance was knocked through it.

A warrior tumbled from this lance of crimson light before crashing to the ground. His orange gi was shredded to disrepair, his palming black hair fanning out to the wayside as he slid to a stop. His teeth clenched while he tried to pick himself up to his feet. Tears dripped from his eyes while blood ran down from his mouth. A wound on his chest dripping a stream of blood.

Goten's eyes broadened at the sight. This man, it was unmistakable, this man was Son Goku. His beaten frame though was not a good sign, not in the slightest." Dad? Are you okay?" the half-Saiyan knelt down beside the warrior. His eyes focusing on the numerous wounds that surrounded his body.

"Eh, Go-Goten? You're so old now? You have to be in your thirties, that can't be right. You aren't supposed to be in this timeline, Trunks said that everyone died," the hero of Earth winced balling his fists.

Rote looked to Goku with a raised brow." Uncle Goku, what exactly are you fighting?" Raditz's son asked balling his fists.

"Rote too? Eh, it's a family reunion. I've been caught in Trunks' timeline for so long I have no idea what's going on back home," he sat up with a smile.

Goku placed his right and left hands against the ground pressing up to his feet." Would you believe me if I said Gohan? Specifically, a Gohan with a Zamasu in his body?" the palm haired warrior wheezed as the clouds parted with a pink ring, a black donning figure surrounded by pink ki dropped from the sky.

"Huh? Wait, Gohan Black? How? It was supposed to be you," Trunks muttered in a confused stare.

Goku shook his head." No, it's Gohan. I got lucky enough to ship Vegeta and Trunks back to the past, but I got caught fighting here. And well, Super Saiyan God isn't enough to keep up with that."

"Super Saiyan God?" Rote looked to the other two.

' _Wait, that's the difference isn't it? Goku became the Super Saiyan God to fight Beerus in this timeline,_ ' Goten replied mentally realizing what the Time Scroll's distortion was.

' _Seriously, and the impact is Gohan was the one Zamasu changed bodies with?_ ' Trunks replied.

' _Looks that way, then, Goku managed to Evil Containment Wave, Zamasu but he was too tired to take out Black,_ ' Rote cupped his chin.' _That just makes sense. Mechikabura's magic must have boosted Gohan Black back to power then, because Goku's supposed to win here._ '

"Hey, dad, don't worry, we're here to help you out," Goten reached down and picked up his father.

"Heh, thanks son, but without a Senzu Bean, my Super Saiyan God form isn't going to be much help. If only Raditz agreed to come, Kakaditz could beat this guy no problem. Heck, maybe if Vegeta didn't get blindsided we could have formed Gogeta," he mused aloud as Rose Gohan Black lowered to the ground.

"Oh, would you look at that. More time disruptions, more mortals overstepping their bounds. I'm not quite sure what you did with the immortal Zamasu, but I no longer need him. Not with a body with _this_ depth of potential. I can complete the Zero Mortals Plan all on my own," Gohan's voice escaped with Zamasu's swagger. His white boots approaching confidently, having sensed the ki of the others around Goku. He was utmost confident.

Rote cracked his knuckles and looked to the other two." Then, Uncle Goku, get your strength back. We'll fight off Black," Rote's voice became serious, his fights clenching tightly.

"Oh? The sloppy second generation? Oh please, I became aware of what you are capable of, and frankly I am not impressed," Black grinned approaching confidently within his swaggering aura.

Goten took a step forward, his head lowering." Well, your calculations are wrong. We're not quite the one's that you saw on GodTube or whatever!" Goten's hair exploded upward in a golden coil. The buildings that still had glass losing it as a pressure wave escaped. His eyes turned a blue-green shade and his locks shot down his back an instant leap to Super Saiyan Three.

Trunks' fists balled and he did the same. The aura exploding outward and mixing with Goten's to form an impressive wall of coiling discharge." I know the Trunks that was helping you out Goku, I'm still not on his level, but we're still plenty strong. After all, this Gohan Black isn't immortal," the son of Vegeta grinned triumphantly while Rote took a step forward.

"Oh, Super Saiyan Three? Honestly, that barbaric form? You believe that is enough to face the God of a soon to be new world? Hardly, even the Saiyan God form is incapable of harming what I am now," Gohan Black laughed balling his fists. Pink light radiated from his body and bowled over several buildings. Felling them with simple ease.

Goku looked to the two half-Saiyans and then to Rote.' _Wait, those two are really strong, but they don't have the Divine ki I detected,_ ' his black eyes focused on his nephew, who balled his fists.

"You're calling us the sloppy second generation, and then underestimating what we are capable of?" Rote smiled raising his arms to his side. His black hair suddenly waving as golden energy surged free from his skin in the form of a Super Saiyan aura." You're deftly wrong in expecting that type of action from us Black. We're way stronger than you think!" he raised his arms before slamming them down.

"HAAA!" blue fire bloomed from his stomach filling the golden aura with a cyan glow and consuming his body in a solidified shell of blue-white ki.

Bubbles of this blue and golden ki floated up beyond his eyes. Adjustments being made to his loose bangs as they broke through the upper part of the shell as it faded from around his body. His flaming hair burst into wild waves of heat before settling back into the typical pattern, albeit sharper, with a shade of blue filling every follicle. His smile never faded as bubbles of the ki continued moving around. The bubbles burst into blue light that exploded into an inferno. His eyes shone like gems burning with a radiant fire. Every part of the hero danced int the flames of his Divine ki. His muscles expanded slightly to compensate for the Divine ki before returning to normal in a part of a second.

"Divine Super Saiyan? I've nearly killed Vegeta, and Trunks simultaneously. That form is nothing to my Super Saiyan Rose," Gohan's voice replied as he charged forward.

' _I'm no Vegeta, for sure, but I'm not going to buckle to this,_ ' Rote lowered his head." Bring it on!" he shot forward to meet him. Trunks and Goten flanking like sparking meteors.

Rote's right hand fired out. Rose Gohan's left palm rocketed upward knocking the blow straight up with it. The air boomed with the force of the attack and Black's eyes darted to the side where Goten was. Goten's left foot shot in for a kick while Trunks came in with a knee strike. his head dropped and their attacks collided with one another. The ground shuddering with the impact. The Zamasu possessed Saiyan planted his right hand against the ground and pushed up in the next moment.

A plume of dust followed swallowing all three half-Saiyans within it. A pink sphere sparked into Gohan Black's palm and it shredded out into a net of descending energy bullets. Explosions streamed across the city where the trio had been. buildings crumpled and were flattened in the wake of the attack whilst Goku shielded himself to the best of his abilities.

' _They came in way too overconfident, damn it,_ ' Goku ground his teeth together." Zamasu!" red light exploded from the Saiyan's body. his black hair straightening out into a ruby shade while his eyes took on a color to match. Super Saiyan God surging to life around him. His foot pressed into the ground and he attempted to take off.

'THOOM!' wind shot from his back as Gohan Black appeared in front of him. spit trailed from his mouth with the attack. Tears streamed from the corner of his eyes.

Gohan retracted his fist and did a spinning movement, his ballet-like moves perfect in every way. The sole of his white-hued boot caught the gasping God in the forehead and sent him shooting through the facade of a nearby skyscraper. Smoke plumed out onto the street from the attack, glass blasting through the air like leaves. His gray eyes looking ashamedly at the point of impact.

"Come now Goku, you've always known your son's potential exceeded your own. How many times do I have to teach you that lesson, old man?" Black grinned lowering his foot as the building collapsed upon the Super Saiyan God.

A blue arm wrapped around Black's head in the next moment, the image of Rote appearing in his periphery." What about our potential?!" his words filled Zamasu's head. The street blasted free of all smoke with the force of the attack. Black's boots shredded straight down the road. Glass shattered across the war-ripped city and the dark clouds overhead temporarily billowed away.

Black looked up where Goten and Trunks appeared, yellow energy bullets appearing in their extended hand." Take this Black! HAAA!" they shouted their blasts combining into a dome of light atop Gohan's possessed body. buildings around them were atomized and flung to the far reaches of the battlefield, black's image within fading away into nothingness.

'Zip!' he appeared behind them; his left arm wrapped around Goten's neck.

"Oh please," his right knee dug into Goten's kidneys.

"Hack!" the son of Son Goku wheezed spreading a stream of spit from his mouth. Wind poured from his body as a result of the blow, his eyes shaking.

Trunks came forward and found Black pushing Goten into him. He halted with the collision and Black capitalized. A boot to Goten's shoulder blades forced the two Saiyan's together. They were sent shooting back with a booming force.

Black followed this path hammering so hard into Goten that Trunks could feel it.' BANG! CRASH! BOOM! THUUD!' the flurry of punches released ripples of force. The two hybrids' slowly losing their balance while Black kept pelting away. A vicious palm strike to the center of Goten's back sent a cone of force into Trunks'. The two hybrids had their eyes light up before being hurled through a row of buildings. The tremor that rocked planet truly befitting of the Godly status of Gohan Black.

Rote appeared there immediately, his right hand shooting out heavily. Black's forearm raised and took the blow. A 'thud' shredding out from their point of impact. black's right knee fired up to strike Rote's core. It met an equally fierce knee attack. 'Boom' echoed out from it while Raditz's first born ground his teeth together. Rote drove their knees down in union before driving his right forearm forward. Black raised his left hand and blocked it with a chop. 'Whoosh!' winds poured out between them as they split apart, their clash lasting mere parts of a second.

Raditz's son leaned forth for a right hand and found one instead burrowing into his stomach. Spit flew from his mouth twisting into a white mist as it passed Black. The fist was removed, and he dropped to his knees upon the broken asphalt, hands planting against the ground to stop him. A white boot pressed between his shoulders to force him face first to the ground. Black's leer looming from above.

"I told you, Rote. This form, is nothing to the splendor of Super Saiyan Rose!" Gohan's voice rang out arrogantly. Rote's vision was then filled with the other white boot of his foe. It embedded between his brows and threw him from the ground and into the air. He flipped wildly across the sky with arms and legs flailing around uncontrollably.

Gohan Black teleported atop him in the next moment. An overhead punch dug into Rote's stomach. His arms flailed upward alongside his legs before he crashed into the ground below. Dust and debris sprang up from the point of impact as concrete gave way to the old subway tunnels beneath. The half-Saiyan's blue haired frame disappearing within it.

"Farewell, mortal trash!" Black's right and left hands cupped at his side." KA-ME-" he shouted a sphere of blacking-purple energy twisting between them. The dust only grew higher, no motion occurring within it." HA-ME-" Black continued the sky darkening with gathering ki. His eyes focusing at the figure prone at the bottom of the crater, a smirk cruelly crossing his face.

"H-" he began to throw his hands forward when a sphere of yellow light swallowed his head. The explosion consuming his body and disrupting the gathered ki.

Trunks floated there with a grimace on his face, battered and bruised.' _The future me kept up with this. I have to do the same,_ ' he lowered his arm, Super Saiyan Three hair blowing as he tried to protect his fellow Time Patroller.

"Trunks, you really are the same as that other one. Fighting an opponent far beyond your understanding with no means to do so!" Gohan Black smiled from behind Trunks wrapping an arm around his neck.

A swift spinning motion rolled the Super Saiyan Three around and allowed a boot to be planted into his core. a blast of air shot out and Trunks went screaming through the sky. His golden haired frame disappearing among horizon line.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

"Trunks," Bra gasped placing her hands over her mouth. Her brother's frame crashing to a halt alerting her immensely.

"Even, Rote's not strong enough?" Pan gulped her fists balling in confusion.

"Geez, that's no good," Cha huffed wiping grease from her face upon exiting a Time Scroll. Her hair in a charred disarray.' _And here I thought I was the one having a bad time,_ ' he looked down to her bruised fists.

"No, it isn't," Chronoa sighed placing her hands on her hips.' _I was certain that they of all people would be able to handle competing with Black. I know he is in possession of Son Gohan, but it would be three on one._ '

Time Patrol Trunks clenched his fists and nodded his head. The object on his wrist began to glow as he tuned it to the timeline that the current combat was occurring in." Supreme Kai of Time, I know it's dangerous, but I'm going to that timeline. There is no one else here that can fight Black, I'm the best bet they have," Trunks clenched his fists, power coursing through his veins.

"Trunks, you know, I can't let that happen," Chronoa replied knowing full well that Mechikabura, their version of him, could strike at any moment. There was no chance to risk anything.

"Damn it, then we're just going to watch them die?" Trunks growled punching the inside of his left hand." Supreme Kai please," he said lowering his head.

* * *

"Gohan, it's time for me to be your father," red light shredded through the thick black smoke and dusty brown billows of the destroyed West City. Son Goku rising from the ground to assume his Divine position as the Super Saiyan God. His orange gi had been shredded and only shreds of his blue gi laid attached to his upper body, but he was ready now to oppose the Rose Saiyan.

Black looked to the hero and scoffed." Honestly, how many times do you need to learn this lesson? Goku, you are outmatched, the drawing of natural genki to keep your forms power is immensely entertaining, but it is hardly a match for what I am!" the buildings rumbled as pink winds churned free from Gohan's body. A laugh parting his lips while he looked at the Saiyan warrior.

"I've never backed down from a fight!" Goku shouted soaring through the air right hand drawn.

Red traced forward across the sky, the distance between them closing. The sky exploded with the impact of the punch against it, throwing dust from the ground hundreds of feet into the air. Black though faded away upon contact, an afterimage that had merely stayed there to draw the hero's attention. Son Goku lowered his brows as his son's body appeared behind him. Index and middle fingers poised to his brow.

"Trivial mortal," Black snickered his right hand raising, a beam of pink light spurning forth from it. It came slashing down and the Super Saiyan God vanished from sight. The slash parting a building like it was nothing.

Orange wreathed legs wrapped around Black's head before swinging him around. He launched through the air and smashed into this split building, it wobbled back and forth before exploding into pebbles." Trivial, yeah maybe, but we don't give up Black! We never have! I'm going to keep pressing every mistake you make, and trust me, Zamasu you make more than a few!" his crimson aura exploded.

Black reached out to either side pulling up against the innards of the destroyed building. A broad smile stretched across his face, a glimmer of pink exploding as he released some more of his ki. His boots left the rubble and took him into the air to stare down the orange donning hero with utmost confidence. Their eyes met. Crimson and gray, staring daggers with differing world views.

Goku kept calm, his wounded body starting to pulsate with the innate healing brought by using Super Saiyan God. It was not going to turn the tide, but it would keep him in the fight." You're going to pay for all of the people you've mercilessly killed Black. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goten, you'll pay for all of that," he huffed.

"And who will make me pay? You the ultimate blasphemer Son Goku? Oh please, you have promoted the most absurdity of any mortal in the twelve Universes. It is a benefit that I bring you to an end, that I bring all mortals to an end," Black replied coldly looking Goku in the eyes.

"You can think what you want, Black. But you can't beat what I am!" the red ki around him continued to grow and billow." What I stand for?!" his words exploded the ki outward with Black remaining unimpressed.

Black's aura shredded out dwarfing that of the Super Saiyan God." With this body, the strongest mortal body, there is nothing that I cannot defeat. Be it you, those fools that traveled here to aid you, or even the Gods. I am beyond the Gods now Son Goku, your survival has been on my whim, but now I see it. That whim was foolish!" his knee shredded outward.

Goku's body doubled over the attack unable to react. Spit shredded free from his mouth and twisted into a wet stream of phlegm." Do you feel it Son Goku? The last shreds of your life leaving you. The inevitability that all mortals will face at my hands?" his left hand stretched down forging into an energy sword.

It pushed forward and Goku slumped to the side. It pierced through his right side and out of his back. Blood stained his mouth and dribbled free from the wound whilst the weapon was placed there. Black grabbed his hair as it returned to an onyx black coloration, the bloodshot eyes of the pained warrior beginning to hollow as they stared at him.

"Face the end, Goku!" a sphere of black-gold energy was positioned against his stomach. It expanded out and shot the warrior down the city below. buildings and other debris were turned to dust as he streaked across town bearing the golden lance of Zamasu. His body rolled and rocked before crashing out of town. The explosion of the attack swallowing him and the entire sector of the city.

"And that is the end of that," Black mused releasing the ki from around his hand.

Two voices replied to him simultaneously, as a pillar of white light rose from within the center of one of the smoke clouds." Oh yeah? And who decided that? Because frankly, I'm the only one that gets that right," the merged voice range out powerfully and confidently as Black turned his head to bear witness.

Floating there with three bangs of hair draping over the left side of his face was a new Saiyan. His black hair stretched out in a wild pattern that extended partially down his back while his black eyes looked onward confidently. A pair of matte finished gauntlets covered his right and left hands respectively while a black and red jacket flapped along his chest. White trousers flapped around in the passing breeze while a crimson belt whipped with it. His face somewhere between Rote's and Goten's in terms of features but serious, nonetheless.

"And what are you?" Black asked unamused by the sudden appearance of a new warrior.

"Let's see, what do you call the fusion of a Goten and a Rote?" he cupped his chin. A second later he brought his hand down and snapped the fingers upon it." I know, I'm Gotte! And that's spells the end for you, Zamasu," his fists clenched calling forth a mighty wall of Divine energy. The entire northern hemisphere becoming alight with the cyan hue of Divine Super Saiyan.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

"Damn it, Shallot! You seriously don't remember how to transform?" Giblet growled as they flew away, the smoke of their combined attack on Ozotto billowing freely into the air.

"Look, I told you, I don't know what a Super Saiyan is. Something scrambled my brain when I showed up...wherever I showed up, and I've been having trouble getting my head on straight," Shallot shouted flying with equal ferocity to his brother.

"Grr, it's not going to take him too long then. We managed to blast him pretty good, but without you transforming there's no chance of him taking much from that," Giblet huffed continuing to shoot by.

Shallot looked to his brother." Hey, then, why didn't you transform mist big shot?"

Giblet growled and shook his head." That doesn't matter now does it, Shallot? Don't turn this back on me."

The blue donning Saiyan looked to his twin sibling suspiciously.' _Huh? I remember Giblet being really strong, I wonder what is keeping him from going all out here? Is this Ozotto guy really that much stronger than my brother?'_ Shallot pondered continuing to stream by.

Giblet too was lost in thought.' _I cannot let him know about that; I still don't recognize the power that I possess. It doesn't matter right now, Ozotto just took off. We need to keep running until we can create another opening,_ ' the elder of the twins said mentally before lowering his head and trying to go faster.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

Heat scored out as Broly plowed forward like a burning star of green energy. His foe though merely looked at him, black embers coalescing in his massive maw. These flames twisted into a fiery bullet that shot out like a missile. The Legendary Super Saiyan rushed onward into this fiery blast. The sky shaking among the blaze of black flames while the ground fractures and spilled free with the same heat.

Kanba's mouth was still agape when the massive fist met the edge of his maw. A ripple thundered across the planet's surface and his huge frame dropped several feet into the ground. Rocks and debris streamed out in long billows of gray-brown smoke. His red eyes broadened while the huge Saiyan floated above with his fists pointing down atop his nose.

Broly's body was then smashed into by a blisteringly fast palm strike from the ape. White rings of wind surrounded the Saiyan warrior as his left arm caved under the force. His frame blurred for a moment and shot across the sky. Clouds of debris that were blown upward by their previous encounters shattering into nothingness.

* * *

"Broly!" Cheelai shouted pushing her arms up onto the broken front of the console, her purple-pink eyes staring out with alarm.

"Cheelai, back up! You're going to fall!" Lemo grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back in. His left cheek was covered in a nervous bead of sweat whilst his yellow eyes looked at the ground." We've seen what Broly can do, Cheelai. We have to trust his power will be enough to stop what comes next. It has been thus far," he sighed placing his leather gloves on his knees.

"But you don't get it! The last fight Broly had destroyed the planet, he needs to win this quickly," Cheelai ground her teeth together nervously.

'Z-Zip!' the air behind the pair zipped open and two figures appeared there.

"Don't worry about the planet, we'll make sure that doesn't happen," Raditz's voice rose through the air as he balled his fists.

"Yep, and if Broly gets too tuckered out by this we'll gladly hop in. This guy looks pretty strong," Goku smiled punching the inside of his open left palm.

"You two! Why not help him now?! He needs it!" the green skinned alien shouted as the glowing green flame in the distance was smashed down into the ground.

* * *

Broly's hulking frame picked itself up from the ground, his blank eyes staring toward Kanba gleefully." You are not Mechikabura. I can crush you!" his first footfall cratered the ground. His second threw Kanba across the sky.

A crater appeared in Kanba's stomach where Broly's boot connected. Spit flew from the massive ape's mouth as he was flung harmlessly through the air. The ease of which was alarming considering the massive size. The Legendary Super Saiyan flashed behind the Golden Great Ape and grabbed him by the wrist, two bear-like hands grasping the golden fur along his left arm.

"RAH!" Broly shouted, the beast being raised from the ground. An over the shoulder swing followed and Kanba's back met the ground. A tremor rocked the outpost Planet of Metamor and sent trees and other rocky debris flying.

Kanba leered up from the ground and opened his maw. A beam of black energy raced forward; Broly's frame being caught in it. This blast shot through the spot where Broly was and into space. Far out into the expanse a flash of crimson light raised out. This explosion rocked the planet externally while the sky darkened with the negative energy that was gathered there.

The Oozaru picked itself up with a hesitant growl, massive frame shuddering from the collisions." Pathetic Super Saiyan God," Kanba mused looking at the epicenter of his blast.

Green embers shredded through the black smoke and Broly looked onward at him, teeth bearing in grinning grimace." This is only the beginning!" Broly bowled forth his right hand releasing furiously.

Kanba's fist surged out and met it. Their clashing strengths and auras shredded out in a spherical wave. Trees and other nearby flora were pulled free from the ground whilst rock was reduced to pebbles. Winds shot this shredded landscape aside and left the forces of nature to leer at one another with glares of anger, their fists clashing in the space between.

Their herculean strength threw rocks and debris through the air whilst they clashed. A mighty Saiyan of Legend with the raging might of a truly powerful transformation and his ancient foe wielding perhaps the very paramount of a Saiyan's true natural evolution. The Golden Great Ape and Legendary Super Saiyan, two monsters of Saiyan history dueling on opposite sides of the same battle. Their hatred and rivalry long forgotten to most but remembered dearly by the ape for to him those eons were mere seconds.

Broly suddenly found Kanba ramming his head forward, the reach different between the two proving quite the issue. Broly's free arm swung up to defend but it was too slow and could deflect the full fury of a might ape. A tumultuous thunderclap boomed out and their airborne debris shattered. Broly's frame blurred for a moment before slipping away.

He wheeled through the air carelessly before smashing back first against the ground. A crater forced and dirt was thrown dozens of feet into the air. He flipped from that carried by the momentum and landed on his knees which ground away into trenches that created a vast amount of space between them. His huge hands pinned into the ground and dug at it before coming to a stop. The looming fire of golden energy in the distance now nothing but a speck from Broly's perspective.

Broly let out a breath and began to think.' _What fierce strength. He isn't like Mechikabura, but he is strong. I have to end this before he can hurt Cheelai and Lemo, or destroy this planet,_ ' Broly's heart thudded whilst the thoughts flooded his head. The smiles he shared with Cheelai and Lemo a reason for his rise. His green aura exploded outward and his eyes narrowed, a red star appearing in the golden speck.

That red star beamed out over the Legendary Super Saiyan as he reached his feet. Black particles tracing through it, a mouth blast of unrivaled power. Trees were turned to atoms and the ground shredded away. The Legendary Super Saiyan's frame became covered in shadow. Then, those shadows began to break away into black specks that were launched further back by the ridiculous strength of the Golden Oozaru's raging might.

The horizon became lit a few moments later by the bastion of exploding red light, the entire expanse filled with a star-like protrusion of ancient hatred. Steam shot across the air like supersonic storm clouds and the tremoring ground rocked with even greater ferocity.

The line that had been traced to the horizon emptied of its crimson stream and nothing remained in its several mile long path. A birth of one hundred feet stripped of rock, vegetation and whatever else dared be in its way. The Legendary Saiyan as the smoke billowed away was also nowhere to be found. His frame seemingly torn asunder as with everyone else, the true might of a Golden Oozaru beyond even him.

"Puny Super Saiyan God!" Kanba shouted triumphantly releasing a beam of glowing energy into the air carelessly, until two figures appeared in front of him.

One, a five foot nine warrior rocking back and forth on his heels, stretching with a smile on his face. His blue gi flapping in the wind whilst his black hair followed, the black trousers stretching with every slight movement.

The other, a towering six foot five inch behemoth. His long black hair being tied back by a crimson thread while his casual jacket, marked with a Capsule Corps logo clung close to his defined muscles. Gauntlet-like gloves covered his hands and a confident smile appeared across his face. His baggy black-gray trousers waved whilst he spread his legs slightly.

"Hey, Kakarot, I want a crack at this guy first," Raditz smiled rolling his shoulders.

"Aw, really? Raditz, eh, I guess you can have him, we had first crack pretty often last go around," Goku sighed looking a bit perplexed in his assurance.

Kanba looked down at these insects that dared approach him. How dare they believe they could contend? But then again, their names. Those names: Kakarot and Raditz, they were Saiyans. Saiyans that Hearts had mentioned before. Super Saiyan Gods.

"You dare!" Kanba howled shaking the sky with his shout." You dare leave me waiting around carelessly with the riffraff! You will pay dearly for that transgression Super Saiyan God!" the massive Saiyan roared, his eyes gleaming while he looked to Raditz.

The long haired Saiyan nodded his head." I'm flattered that you'd know about that. Let me show you what I'm truly capable of then! HAAAAA!" the ground rumbled whilst flames of a vibrant blue hue expelled from the ground and surrounded Raditz's body. His eyes disappearing along with the definition of his frame whilst a shell of blue wreathed his body.

A swirling blue-gold aura exploded outward and upward. Raditz's encased body quickly breaking away in parts of this "shell." His toned muscles became invigorated by Divine might whilst his frame took on a calm appearance. The twisting ki broke the armor away further revealing his features, stony in their blue eyes gaze, while a stream of blue fire ripped down from the back of his head.

That raging blue then disappeared, shrinking back and fading away from around the burly warrior. His features remained the same while a smile came over his face. His hands clenched and the barren ground rattled." Okay big guy, let's do it," Raditz raised his right arm and spread his legs slightly." I'll make this quick."

* * *

 _Bizarre occurrences are spreading as it is revealed that Zahha is not from this timeline and elsewhere our other heroes find themselves struggling. Shallot and Giblet are on the run from Ozotto. While Goten, Trunks, and Rote have to use their ultimate trump card against Gohan Black! And Broly battles the Golden Oozaru only to seemingly fall in battle? What is going to happen next? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews** :_

 _ **R:** Woah, Pan achieved Ultra Instinct. At least Goku and Raditz is going to back up Broly._

 _ **A:** Yep, that's the big one from last chapter, Pan can access the essence of Ultra Instinct, but as you can also see she cannot use it for anywhere near a functioning length. _

_Life honestly sucks, I wanted to get this chapter out, a month ago, but the world had different plans. If there is still interest in this story I appreciate it because of how hecked up my upload schedule has been. Needless to say though, I hope you enjoy, and be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_


	62. Chapter 62

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Super Warrior Genesis! Gotte and Goku?!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Nine_**

* * *

Black rushed forward throwing a punch at his black haired foe, except that foe was no longer there. The strike shattered the air and sent rubble flying to the distance, yet nothing was in its wake." Tch, you're pretty fast, aren't you, mortal?" Black snickered his eyes passing to the side where Gotte stood with arms over his chest.

"I haven't even started yet! HAAA!" a blue pillar exploded across his body. The rubble across the ground was hurled away and dust and ash were kicked into the air. Lightning parsed free from the sky as the surging blue-yellow flames emerged from the fusion's body. His black hair rose upward and sharpened slightly while his black eyes glowed with Divine light. Bubbles of this blue ki sparked and danced free from him before popping and fading away. his right and left hands clenched and then he lowered them.

"Now, let's finish this Zamasu!" three Gotte's seemed to charge at the same time, one trailing behind the other. The first delivered a punch to Gohan's face, the second and third merely frame that caught up in the same moment. Gohan's eyes bulged and spit escaped from his mouth. The air boomed and he was supposed to be sent away, but from the fusion's perspective his foe was frozen in place.

A dazzling chain of blows danced through the air around Gohan in that moment. Goten and Rote's fusion flickering through the sky as if he was merely a part of it. Gotte appeared a hundred feet away with his arms folded over his chest. Looking back at the point of impact as the blue lights continued to dazzle around Super Saiyan Rose Gohan.

Then, Gohan's body shuddered. A thunderclap exploding while a pillar of debris shot in the distance, the point in the air occupied by Gohan Black becoming empty due to the sheer strength of the fusion.

Gotte looked down to his hands after that, the dust and smoke brushing around him.' _I don't feel much stronger than Rote would, but my movements hit with a lot more weight. Goten must add concentration since his power isn't Divine, still, he was able to dominate Goku and here I am playing with him,_ ' the fusion mused looking down at his palms.

A red line that appeared on his face, as his head moved to the side. blood dribbled down the fusion's cheek as Gohan Black soared by, his speedy slash attempts narrowly missing. Sonic booms followed as the assailant pulled to a stop growling at his foe." I let my guard down," he reached up to his face and in that moment a white boot met him between the eyes, the heel of which digging in.

The air snapped and the blue haired fusion shuddered. He was sent to the ground below crushing through already razed portions of the city like a knife. Smoke clouded the air around the fusion while he came to a stop, tons of rocks falling from the air after being sent there by the sheer force of the attack.

"Did you now?!" Gohan's fist caught Gotte along the chin, the fusion avoiding the full brunt narrowly. The air boomed upward with the attack and his heels ground into the broken soil, tension exploding out in discharge.

"I did!" Gotte's left knee cut around and burrowed into Son Gohan's stomach. Spit and blood were sent flying from his mouth while his knees buckled. That knee was drawn back and Gotte swung an overhead kicked down that bounced black chin first off, the ground. He recoiled before being hammered away with a swift right hand to the face. A crater formed in the air before Black was sent shooting away.

Before Black could contact the ground, his frame vanished.' _Instant Transmission? Talk about unfair,_ ' Gotte reached his senses out and let a breath out. An instant passed and he opened his eyes.' _There!_ ' his hand moved.

Pink light swooshed in front of Gotte's face as he narrowly pushed the hand away. Gohan's twisted visage appearing there before disappearing once more. Gotte pivoted on his heels and did the same disappearing with Instant Movement.

A building was carved in two as Gotte's image appeared there, Gohan's left hand extending out at the bottom floor from the miss. Then, into the air. Flickers of their aura bounced around with Gohan attempting to strike away with the energy blade to find empty gaps in the sky. Gotte coming for punches only to miss with Black's superior experience with the teleporting technique.

'Fwish!' the clouds parted as Gotte caught the energy blade between his index and middle fingers. The winds that split with this motion whipped by his spiking blue hair, a fierce glare locking onto Gohan's body.

Blood dribbled between his fingers while he grinned." I'm going to end this Black," his words were cold and serious.

'DOOSH!' a ring of force exploded from Gohan's back. His blade shattered as if made out of glass, blood and spit shooting over Gotte's shoulders as the fusion's afterimage crouched down to follow his true motion.

Gotte removed his fist and Gohan's chin was sent skyward. Gotte's frame playing out the kicking motion before vanishing. The possessed half-Saiyan stumbled back awestruck by the sudden impact. Then, a pants leg twisted in front of his face and drilled into the center of his forehead. The sky broke like glass before Black was sent shooting away with the attack.

Black hit the ground once before flipping upward, in that moment his index and middle fingers clicked into his brow. Zipper-like he appeared behind Gotte with a stiff kick to the back of the fusion's head. Gotte leaned forward from the impact before flipping over and trying to deliver a soccer kick. Black though teleported away appearing beneath the fusion and driving a right hand square into his chin. Gotte's head once more tipped back from the blow while the heavens rattled with the force.

Black teleported again and struck Gotte in the forehead. The fusion's body though remained pinned in the air with the impact, Black's ax fist resting against his brow." W-what?" Black asked Goten and Rote's fusion, who cracked a smile.

"Yeah, that's about right," the fusion smirked before vanishing.

A kick struck across Black's kidneys in that same moment. His gray irises expanded as spit flew free from his mouth. In the next moment Gotte was wrapping around and kicking him in the stomach. The black donning warrior folded over mouth agape. Gotte's frame shifted left, then right, his hand driving deep into Gohan's chin. The air rumbled sending the possessed hybrid soaring into the air.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' an interlocking matrix of punches floored through the air. Gotte's blue aura leaving a double helix around a center beam of purple-pink light. Gohan's body was being battered shown by said pink light's constant jumbling. The sheer strength difference on display being known immediately. A lightning quick turn occurred at the end of this double helix with the pink light smashing into the Earth.

The planet jostled, the solar system jostled, the Universe jostled with the impact. A massive amount of debris streamed up from the ground filling the sky with twisting clouds of smoke and dust. Gotte's blue aura illuminated it all, causing the black sky to glow with the radiance that once came with a sunlit sky. Powerful as he was, Gohan Black had found a match.

"Hack!" Black wheezed sitting up from the ground. Blood spilled free down his chin as he looked up from the crater. The judgmental eyes of a mortal fusion leering down at him. His left arm reached up to dab the thick stream away from his face, the black sleeve hiding the staining. Grimacing he attempted to push up to his feet, stumbling forward.

' _This body has potential beyond any in the cosmos, yet here I am unable to stand. I refuse,_ ' Gohan black growled, Zamasu's arrogance and the innate Saiyan blood lust sparking together into a dangerous combination.

Gotte's right and left hands soared out to the side. Sparks of blue energy formed into a dozen energy spheres that danced around erratically about his body. A smile formed on his face as they grew to the size of baseballs that spun about with discharge. His eyes narrowed as Black's frame came to a stop hundreds of feet away, a kneel of agony upon another failed attempt to stand.

 _'Heh, looks like he can't hold out much longer,_ ' Gotte smiled, the spheres rolling around his body powerfully. His eyes trailed to them for a moment analyzing their sparking frames with a bit of pride.' _Goten learning from Piccolo and Rote learning from Yamcha, what a great time to be a fusion. Their two techniques work so well together it is hard to believe,_ ' Goten and Rote's fusion mused before turning back to Zamasu.

' _Is this the limit of Gohan's potential? No, that's impossible, it is endless. The Saiyan potential is endless. I will crush this mortal,_ ' he huffed while trying to stand up.

The energy bolts coming soaring at him at the same time." Take this!" the in union voices of Goten and Rote shouted out.

The spheres filled the air like a barrage of missiles, the humans had tried that on him in the past. His gray eyes cleared of the haze that had temporarily misted over them and he straightened slightly.' _A ranged attack like that? It will create an excellent wall of smoke to take advantage of,_ ' Zamasu's calculating mind played out and a smile found its way across his face.

"Spirit Ball Volley!" Gotte shouted as the spheres all whipped beyond Gohan's frame. The black donning half-Saiyan seemed puzzled before shooting forward after the fusion, who kept his arms pointing downward.

Black came soaring forth expecting smoke to explode creating a diversion, but it did not. There were explosions, in fact his drawn energy blade was the only thing that seemed to be making noise." What?" he growled swinging toward Gotte, who seemed frozen with his hands pointing toward the ground.

Gotte's head suddenly bobbed up, and his hands came swinging around rapidly." Gotcha," he smiled as the dozen energy spheres came shooting in from every conceivable direction.

Black's eyes turned and he saw the first sphere. A quick slash split it in two only for the second to hammer into his side. It sent the possessed Saiyan soaring through the air. The third sphere struck under his chin and knocked is head backward. The fourth coming around from the back and slamming into his kidneys. The fourth wrapped around and smashed into his cheek. Then, the fifth, then the sixth, then the seventh. Each sphere packing the force of a punch that the Saiyan had not accounted for.

The eighth bored into his gut hurling him a hundred feet back. The ninth bounced off the top of his head sending him spiraling toward the ground where the tenth soared up into black's core. spit trailed from his mouth as it threw him higher into the air. Gotte smiled while throwing his right and left hands over one another gunning for Black's frame.

Spirit Balls eleven and twelve crashed into either side of Black's head like a compressor. Thunder boomed and his rose tinted hair temporarily lost its luster while he was sent spinning toward the ground. Gotte's hands rose up together throwing the volley of spheres around and into the falling Black's frame." Now for the big one!" he shouted as each sphere let loose with its energy output.

'BWOOM! SWOOSH! THUUM!' each of the dozen spheres exploded into a single eclipsing eruption. Black's frame disappearing among a column of blue light that soared high into the air. This pillar parted the dark clouds overhead and shook off into outer space, the very Earth rattling with the rest of the solar system under the might of the fusion's simplest attack.

Gotte lowered his hands and nodded his head.' _So, this is the full power of Divine Super Saiyan? No, I know there is more than this, but it is crazy. Dad and the others use this power so simply. And their fusion's must be even stronger, if that is even possible. And then there is Goten knowing the Kaioken, am I even able of going that far?_ ' the fusion mused reading the depth of his own power.

'Zip!' Gotte's thoughts were snapped free by a black-gray sphere pointed directly at his core. Black floating there with a battered torso covered in dozens of burns and bloody wounds.

"What? Damn it!" Gotte shouted shaking from his thoughts and tensing." You aren't supposed to still be up! Unless..."

"That forgetfulness with cost you your life, mortal! HAA!" the black Kamehameha swallowed the fusion's body, and the entire upper portion of the city. A mountain in the distance was atomized and surely, whatever was beyond it met the same fate. The ground rumbled with the released ki before parting into a fault line that extended beyond sight, the demolished debris dropping into it.

Tornadoes of excess ki spilled out, shredding discharge across the planet. Their gray-black winds churning the already blackened sky into a maelstrom of agony and power. Tremors rocked the grounds as tons of Earth were pulled free to side into the air. These stones were squared off and perfect, whipping around in the chaotic winds like leaves would. The momentous triumph of his ultimate attack.

A flash of light soon parted the planet's atmosphere before vanishing into space, with Black being the one grinning. As both hands steaming from the supercharged Kamehameha he had to use to strike the fusion.

"Even if that will not kill you outright you will no longer be a part of this fight, I am aware how that primitive Metamoran fusion works. You may be stronger than me, but your fusion time is greatly reduced, and after taking an attack like that, it is practically zero. Good try mortals, but there was nothing that you could do from the start. I was merely biding my time," Black laughed leaning his head back.

"Oh yeah!" a shout came from the side. The sound of footsteps on the raised stones echoing through the air.

Black looked over at the sight to see trails of red light bounding from one stone to another. Yet he could not make out the charging frame nor the source of the immense power that came with it.

'Crack!' a blazing red fist smashed into his cheek, the air splitting and Universe Seven jostling as if shaken from both ends. Goku's tattered attire flapping as Black was sent screaming away.

His body bounced once off the ground before being kneed in the stomach and then hammered in the chin. Two Goku's appearing there before merging into the one that hammered him across the cheek with a swinging ax fist. His body would have skipped away and Goku's left foot not wrapped around the back of his head to slam him into the ground. His face bounced off it before a second kick collided with his ribs to pick him from the ground and throw him about.

Gohan bounced to his feet and threw hasty punch. Goku's frame weaved around it unnaturally, before plastering him with a palm strike. his white boots left the ground only to be pushed back there as he attempted to block a right handed strike. The Earth moved, a plume of dust shooting from it and into space with the defensive maneuver.

Black tried for a thrust kick and Goku moved out of the way, a red inferno blooming against Black's exposed side as a counter kick was placed there. An elbow strike wrapped around and hammered into Black's left cheek. his head snapped to the size before two hands wrapped around his rapidly fleeting arm. A thunderous wind snapping as he was hurled from the ground and into the air.

Son Goku's left foot buried into the ground, discharge racing along his leg and crackling deep into the earth. Then, he was atop Black, instantly, a punch digging through his stomach and cratering the ground below. Black wanted to crash but he could not as Goku was beneath him a trail of lightning surging around him in the process. A knee strike to the small of his back folded the possessed half-ling over and sent him rocketing back into the air.

As he reached an apex, Goku's blue boot swept around and crushed into his chin. The dark clouds parted with another Universe shattering blow. The lightning eruption across the entirety of the Earth like a bag of popcorn exploding. Black's frame warped away and hammered against the ground. Crimson skips cratering the ground like a stone being hurled over a lake's surface.

'BOOM!' a block of buildings were thrown from their mooring as Black looped around the planet twice, his frame collapsing behind their fall the second trip around.

Black's boots touched the ground after several moments and he got a glimpse of his attacker, a being wreathed in a fiery orange aura that was coated in a crimson glow." What is that mortal?" Gohan Black huffed rubbing his cheek, where blood was currently taking up occupancy.

"Y'see, I knew Vegeta and Raditz were going to surpass me pretty quickly. They're really good at catching up, especially with Super Saiyan Blue. So, I decided on phoning in a favor from Krillin. Since they were going to keep getting better and I was at my limit I needed a way to break it, so I learned this..." the ground began to rumble as Goku's aura began to sparkle with discharge.

Rocks were raising and Black looked around hastily. His teeth gnashed together in confusion.' _It's impossible, he would have used this by, now wouldn't he?_ ' Black huffed." What is this?" Black grunted, blood rushing down from his face.

"...the KAIOKEN!" Goku's voice shattered the sky and Zamasu's body doubled over. A fist striking there with a momentous crashing sound.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

The Time Patrol Trunks looked over to the Supreme Kai of Time and nodded his head." Supreme Kai of Time, Mechikabura is making his move again. I have to get going," the lavender haired Saiyan said to the Goddess of Time.

"Mechikabura? Trunks, you can't fight someone like that by yourself!" Bra shouted looking to the alternate version of her brother.

Trunks scratched the back of his head and smiled. Nervously, he paused opening his mouth slightly before clearing his throat and beginning again." Fortunately for us, our Mechikabura is not quite the same as the one that you faced in your timeline. There's no need to worry Bra, with Goku and the others with me I'm sure we can win this time," the half-Saiyan smiled raising his thumb toward the others.

"That's the spirit Trunks but be careful. We know how powerful Mechikabura is," Cha explained looking to the Time Patroller.

"Yes, that is why I am going with him," Chronoa explained looking to the warrior. Her eyes glowing with a divine light.

' _Huh? She's way stronger than the other Kais? Wait, why can I feel this power?_ ' Pan looked awestruck at the Goddess before shaking her head.

"Along with Goku, Vegeta, and the others. There is no telling what Mechikabura has planned or what era he is going to launch the attack from. So, I am going to entrust finishing these anomalies to you all, and the Elder Kai can return you home," the Goddess of Time sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"That is why I am here after all. Chronoa, Trunks, be careful and don't take your eyes off that weasel Mechikabura," the white haired deity explained with a wrinkled, furrowed brow.

"Understood," Trunks smiled before the device on his wrist glowed.

"Shall we go?" Chronoa asked her ally.

"Yes," he smiled before they vanished within a patchwork of gears.

"So, they're just going to leave like that. At least we know that we're going to win," Cha smiled looking at the Scroll of Time. Son Goku's imposing Super Saiyan God Kaioken aura expanding out with his shout.

"Do not let that confidence misguide you. I need all of you to focus, this is not some game. If they fail you will still have to step in," his eyes shifted over the trio of hybrids before settling on Pan.' Most definitely she is Gohan's daughter, that same sleeping kitten that can become a roaring lion rests on her shoulders. No wonder she literally battered the alternate version of herself.'

"Uh, is something wrong Old Kai?" Pan asked tilting her head.

"Heheh, nothing, I was just noticing how well-developed the three of you are," he mused.

That led to a punch to the head from Bra." You dirty old man!" she shouted teeth bared like daggers with a flashing anger across her face. Her voice grating and angry perfectly fit for her mother.

"Ow," he reached up grabbing at the thudding welt that rested there.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Seventeen's body smashed against the ground, his blue eyes looking at the figure that struck him, Sealas." Resilient, aren't you? That will not get in the way of my justice," the white skinned figure blasted forward swinging his pole arm around for another strike.

Seventeen's black gloves hit the ground and he nipped up to his feet." Justice, huh? You don't know a thing about that, of course, neither do I. I just know nature," Seventeen's left boot fired out kicking the staff away, Sealas was pushed back by the attack and he slid to a stop. The minor damage he had taken furrowing as he tensed for impact.

"You may be strong, but you don't have infinite stamina. You're going to tire out and quickly. Fighting at my level tends to do that, so tell me," Seventeen walked forward keeping his relaxed posture." Why not just turn around and go back to where you came from? You already disrupted so much of the nature around here with your broad weapon attacks and hard head. I'll let you off with a warning," the Park Ranger commented keeping calm as Sealas straightened.

"Nonsense!" he came shooting forward, three duplicates splitting out from different angles.

Seventeen weaved through the first two before grabbing the staff attack of the third, the two mirages breaking away." Sorry, the afterimage technique doesn't work on me anymore," his knee drilled into Sealas' core. A yank on the staff pulled him into another knee strike to the chin before a left hand dug into the white armored being's gut. Purple-blue spit rocked from his mouth whilst he was thrown back in a stumble. Seventeen keeping tabs on the staff, with a single grasp.

"Seriously, I'm really tired of this extra-dimensional stuff. So, get out of here, I like just ranging the park in peace and quiet," Seventeen's hand raised. Flashes of white light sparked in front of his palm, forging a sphere that flashed like a dying light bulb.

"Geh," Sealas growled before falling to a knee. Teeth gnashing, he raised his own hand." No! This world is where my justice can be realized! The Universe Seed dwells here!" purple light sparked there.

Then, a cube rose around the white armored figure. His eyes darting around hastily from within it. A figure emerged from behind him, a brown duster blow from his shoulders while thick brown-black gloves extended." What is this?" Sealas asked punching at the cube. It had no effect while he grimaced. His eyes finally realizing the approaching figure

"This is where your usefulness comes to an end. I found out what was troubling the Universe Seed. It needed more power to allow access, and what better way than bringing you here," Hearts smiled crushing his hand.

Seventeen looked on in a bit of shock, the cube closing around Sealas' frame. His hands clutched at the walls as they compressed into him. A white glow forming within the block as Sealas became further and further compressed. Then, when it would begin to crush him, he faded away into a glowing sphere that was crushed down into nothingness. A final shout of agony followed before the cube crumbled away as well.

Hearts' gaze turned to Seventeen, who balled his fists." I see no reason in doing the same to you, Android. You have no energy that the Universe Seed could functionally use. You get a pass," Hearts turned and began to walk away.

Seventeen tensed, his eyes narrowing." Now, farewell, when we meet again my ideal world will be realized."

"What would that be? A world where the strong survive and the weak perish? That's already this world, don't even bother," the cyborg spoke up. His raised hand adjusting toward Hearts.

"One much grander, when Mortals needn't be pulled around on the strings of the Gods. Where mortals are free from all Divine influence," Hearts smiled as a cubic portal opened.

"You're just as crazy as the rest of them then," Seventeen snickered.

"Perhaps, you just do not see things from my level. I am the one that will be a God Over Heaven. I will change this and every world with that power," Hearts mused before vanishing.

"Nut case," Seventeen snickered as a pair of blue martial arts boots touched down.

Krillin looked to his brother-in-law with a confused stare on his face, gray hair blowing in the wind." Seventeen, who was that?"

"Another villain of the week it looks like," Seventeen turned back and began to walk away.

"Seriously, another bad guy? What is up with that?" Krillin sighed.

"There is no rest for you heroic folk, is there?" Seventeen smiled.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it," Krillin placed his hands on his hips.

"Heh," Seventeen smiled strolling away and giving a backhanded wave.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

Zahha suddenly appeared in a place far different than where he intended. Two Saiyans streaming past him at peak speed while a Demonic creature rushed after them.

"Huh?" the green-blue skinned warrior questioned before turning back and shooting after them.

"Who are you?" Giblet questioned with a raised brow looking to the white haired warrior that was moving beside them.

Zahha looked at the warrior and then to the other warrior moving beside him." My name is Zahha, and if you are Giblet, then you are...Shallot!" he looked to the blue donning warrior.

"Huh? You know my name," Shallot questioned looking back to Zahha. His eyes loomed around with a curious glare toward the blue skinned warrior." Zahha!" the black haired warrior shouted his memory jogged as he turned attention toward Giblet.

"Shallot, what are you doing here?" the blade bearing fighter asked.

"I was trying to get to something called the Universe Seed, and I met up Giblet," Shallot explained before turning to face Ozotto with a broad smile on his face." And I've gotten a whole bunch of memories back. Like being with Bulma, and Jaco, and even Goku. Especially Goku, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," golden fire began to brew from within Shallot's core.

Giblet smiled.' _So, his memories weren't lost, he was just hazy minded,'_ the black haired warrior smiled looking to his sibling.

"Ozotto! You want to get us right! Well, here I am!" Shallot's arms slammed down. Golden fire exploded across his body, his black hair rising and standing on end. His tail unraveling in the process. Both took on a glowing golden shade while he smiled Ozotto pulling back with mouth agape as Shallot's power continued to rise.

"I'm not running! Not anymore! This is Super Saiyan!" Shallot shouted a golden blast of energy escaping his hand. It crashed into Ozotto and filled the air temporarily with glowing golden light. His head lowered and he balled his fists. Discharge beginning to jolt free from his body, twisting about and dazzling the sky.' _Cabba, Seventeen, Eighteen, I can't believe you all slipped my mind,_ ' he gnashed his teeth.

"RAAAHH!" Shallot's body exploded with a powerful gust. Streams of ki pouring out in shredding bolts of lightning. His blonde hair stood sharper and a bang dangled over his face." This is Super Saiyan Two!" a barrage of energy bullets fired out as Ozotto's frame became visible through the smoke. His frame being bounced back by the assault.

Giblet smiled.' _This is the power he used as Majin Buu,_ ' the warrior chuckled lowering his head.

"And this!" his back hunched over, lightning striking down from the skies while winds began to churn around." IS SUPER SAIYAN THREE! HAAAAAAA!' these weather effects grew further striking down around and blasting parts of the environment away.

"HAAAA!" Shallot raised from his hunched position. His hair stretched down his back to the back of his knees, his muscles bulging with the bolstering power. A glowing light sparked behind his green-blue eyes as Ozotto got closer.

"Now, let's end this," Shallot scoffed before balling his fists, Ozotto looking at him gleefully.

"Ah, I see, that's the power I felt with you, and with Giblet. It does make me wonder, is it going to be enough to be considered a threat to me?" Ozotto laughed hunching over and releasing a field of evil purple-black ki.

"Zahha and me are an unbeatable team and throwing' Giblet into the mix means that you're finished, Ozotto. Whatever that Universe Seed does, you're not going to get it," Shallot huffed.

"Right," Zahha's blades whirled around him.

Giblet nodded entering stance." Told you ugly."

"Geh," Ozotto howled tensing while staring down Giblet, Shallot, and Zahha." Fine if you intend to get in the way of my path to the Universe Seed! I will just devour you!"

"Bring it on," Giblet lowered his brow, power pulsating around his body.

Unified the trio floated against the Super Monster, their clash inevitable.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

A huge wave of dark energy was launched out of the Great Ape's maw darting straight for Raditz. His blue eyed glare narrowed, and he leaned his head to the side. The long-haired Saiyan feared nothing of the attack and took it in stride. Against Vegeta, years ago, there was a voice telling him to run away, but that was not the case. He did not run then, and he certainly was not going to run now. Raditz blasted forward sharply, the lack of an aura proving his mastery.

His fist squared the huge jaw of the beast. Tremors shook the gargantuan ape's entire body while his head was thrown to the side. The follow up rolling kick hit as well knocking down Kanba's maw and its charging energy blast. Kanba stumbled back from the blow before raising a fierce crimson eyed glare toward him, streams of ki pouring from between his pointed teeth.

A purple ki sphere swirled in Raditz's palm as he flanked his opponent once more. Narrowly avoiding a massive swat, the tailless Saiyan pushed forward with his hand the point-blank Saturday Crush exploding upon impact. He stood stalwart while billows of black smoke spilled from around Kanba's body, singed fur filling the air with its stench.

Then, Kanba's hand breached the top of the cloud coming down toward Raditz. The Saiyan that adopted Earth threw his right hand upward, meeting the center of the giant right palm. The collision was a momentous burst of sound that cast winds down upon the blue haired Saiyan, yet he was pinned in the air as if standing on the ground.

Kanba's red eyes glared within the smoke cloud before red-orange flames lept from the center of it. Raditz watched the blast come forth before vanished beneath the palm strike. A wall of fire expanded along the horizon, kindling forest and melting through stonework. Kanba's fury was something that was unpredictable.

Raditz's blue hair swept by Kanba's face as a left hand dug into the broad cheek on the ape's side. Wind poured out as the goliath was plucked from the ground. His mouth opening to allow a wad of spit to fly free. Raditz's right hand came from underneath and caught the lowering portion of his foe's jaw hurling the behemoth into the air with an air splitting boom.

Kanba flailed about in the air and Raditz was there." Hah! Hah! DADADADA!" Raditz shouted with each of his punch. Every agonized grunt played out with world rattling ramification. The impacts spilling free from Kanba's body and into the air proper. All the while Raditz hammered away with efficiency. Each targeting a different part of the massive abdomen of his foe.

"Hiyah!" Raditz pulled back and drove the soles of his boots into the creature's core. Kanba's mouth was agape as the impact caused the tensed yellow fur there to ripple. The air boomed and winds fired back over Raditz's body while he was hurled away. His huge frame striking the round and digging into it with little difficulty from the Divine Super Saiyan, who put him there.

Kanba's heft came to a stop several hundred feet away, with Raditz being the sole focus in the air. The long haired warrior folded his arms over his chest." This is going to be your only chance to get up and turn tail. I don't want to kill you," Raditz remarked calmly, his hair waving around in wind. A smirk plastered firmly over his face.

Golden ki surged around Kanba as he stood up." Then you die!" he roared a barrage of five mouth blasts firing out from the center beam. Their red hue darkening the sky and aiming for Raditz simultaneously.

"Like that's going to happen," Raditz lowered his head and rocketed forward. His right shoulder weaved through the leading mouth blast, carving down it like a guide. He pushed from it to avoid the second beam which would have run him through. The third he sprang over in his flight before swirling beneath the fourth. The fifth his left hand reached out against, a sphere of energy appearing there before guiding the blast astray.

This movement put the long haired warrior beneath Kanba's chin, where a spinning back elbow crunched into his chin. A thunderous snap filled the air and the goliath stumbled backward. His huge footfalls shaking the ground. Raditz looked at Kanba in that moment and saw a giant fist coming his way. His arms crossing instinctively to take it.

'BWOOM!' a wave of force buckled out and the Saiyan was hurled back. The black jacket he wore flapping wildly as he crashed against the ground still defending the blow. Kanba's strength proving enough that despite throwing the large warrior through the air for several hundred feet it had the power to ram him another thousand across the ground upon contact.

 _'Damn what a hit,_ ' Raditz shook his rapidly buzzing arms while reaching up to his feet. Kanba's huge frame was already moving forward in that moment looking at him angrily.

"It's over!" the behemoth roared opening its mouth and firing a beam down upon Raditz's frame.

Goku's brother pushed his right and left hands out together, a sphere of blue light forming between his palms before rocketing outward. This outpouring of energy proving enough to stalemate the still approaching monster's might. His boots dug into the loamy soils as chunks of it were pulled free from the ground and sent rocketing back. His long blue hair pulsated crazily as the blast grew closer.

From the outside perspective the crimson beam had run into an object that was causing it to part. Dozens of thin beams spilled from the collision carving across Planet Metamor. These thin beams exploded causing tremors and quakes that destroyed forest and rocked the planet to its core. The sheer might of a Golden Oozaru nothing to underestimate.

Within this splitting blast Kanba reached Raditz, booting him in the stomach viciously. Goku's brother gagged while being flung away, just out of range from the mouth blast. Explosions lined the ground beneath him while he attempted to recover. Kanba was there though crushing down from overhead with an ax smash that planted Raditz straight down.

Bardock's elder moved Metamor with the collision. His body bouncing a dozen feet in the air before coming to a stop in a crater several dozen feet below. His eyes a bit hazy from the strength of the blow dealt to him." I'll crush you into a fine power!" Kanba shouted while drawing his right fist back and slamming it down into the pit.

Metamor shuddered with the blow. Tremors expanded from the crater spilling dust and debris into the air." It doesn't matter Super Saiyan God! I will crush you all!" another punch, another cataclysmic seismic shake.

Then another punch. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. Another. A behemoth should not have been capable of punching that fast, yet Kanba was. Each blow blasting away at Metamor, each blow burying Raditz further into the ground. Tremors spewed their debris. The smog choked the air and dark clouds swirled overhead. All the while the planet jostled.

* * *

Cheelai looked gob smacked at the sight. Her white gloved hands reaching up to her mouth." No! Not him too! Go help him, Son Goku!" she shouted while the planet jostled under each blow. Kanba's hulking frame hammering away on Raditz.

Son Goku remained silent, his black hair waving in the winds caused by the attack. His blue gi top snapping about as his black trousers followed suit.

"Aren't you listening?! He killed Broly and is killing your brother! You can't just be in shock! Go fight this guy!" Cheelai shouted waving a hand in front of the hero's face not getting a reply.

"Cheelai! Don't do that, can't you see he's in shock!" Lemo scolded leaning forward.

"What are we going to do then? Wait, until that thing kills us?" she shouted.

Then, Goku's stony face turned into a smile." You two worry too much. Hehe, this Kanba guy's stronger, really strong, but he didn't kill Broly, and he's nowhere near killing Raditz. Weren't you guys with us for Mechikabura? You know how tough both of those guys are," the palm haired hero smiled placing his hands on his hips. His belt being adjusted while Metamor bounced.

"What?" Cheelai looked at him as he tightened his belt.

"Raditz's just seeing what this big guy can do," Goku nodded his head.

"You're kidding!" Cheelai asked as the cloud in the distance grew to obscure vision.

' _That's why you wanted to go first,_ ' the youngest of Bardock's sons smiled.

* * *

Kanba's right hand drew back and fired down. It stopped at the lip of the crater as a hand extended to grab it. Slowly, it was bent back by this force, first to the elbow then pushed to the shoulder. Clothed in now dusty and dirty jacket, white shirt, and black trousers, Raditz hovered there. His blue eyes showing no concern for what had just befell him.

"Honestly? Is that it? A few years ago, you should have done some serious damage with that, but right now, with what I am that was nothing. I've faced far harder odds!" Raditz shouted pushing Kanba back with his palm. Kanba stumbled back with heavy footsteps, his crimson eyes narrowing on the long haired Saiyan with confusion.

"Die!" a mouth blast fired out and Raditz raised his right hand. A blue mirror-like field appear splitting the beam harmlessly off his body and out into space.

"You surprised me once with that first kick, but everything after that was too simple. You fight like a crazed animal, which makes sense considering what you are," Raditz lowered his hand as the beam faded away.

"Er!" Kanba clenched his fists only to be struck in the stomach. His body jolting backward with a thunderous crunch, heels digging into the ground. Raditz's frame appeared there.

"And that big form makes you an easy target," Raditz removed his fist dropping Kanba to a knee.

"Hugh, hug," Kanba wheezed spilling blood and spit from his mouth." Then, then, I'll just have to crush you, from my normal size!" Kanba roared, his huge frame beginning to shrink down.

' _Super Saiyan Four? I don't know how that'll effect his crazy power,'_ Raditz's right hand raised over his head where a yellow blade-like saucer appeared.

As Kanba shrunk further the golden fur became crimson and his long black hair went to wave about." That's right, I have another transformation. One that you Saiyan Gods should fear!" he howled with glee continuing to shrink.

In mere seconds Kanba was there again, in his full seven foot glory. His massive muscles were covered in thick crimson fur, with the exception of his torso, the tears in his pants revealing equal fur on his legs. His eyes were a deep crimson staring at Raditz while his scarred features sneered toward the warrior. Crackling crimson-gold energy discharged from his body while Raditz looked at him.

' _That's the power I was expecting,_ ' Raditz thought nodding his head." All right take this!" he hurled the disk of energy forward.

Kanba looked at its saw-like edge and instinctively pushed from the ground in flight. His right hand balled and aimed for Raditz's face only to strike an afterimage as the real one appeared behind him." Grr," Kanba turned around and found his face punched to the side, Raditz striking with a swift left.

"Ha!" a stiff right knee to the core doubled the brute over. A swinging ax fist to the head crushed into Kanba's temple throwing him to the ground. He struck shoulder first before grinding to a halt.

"Super Saiyan God!" Kanba pressed up from the ground leering at Raditz angrily.

The brother of Son Goku placed his hands calmly at his side." Bring it on big guy," Raditz shrugged adjusting into stance. Divine Super Saiyan blue hair whipping in the winds that passed over the battlefield.' _So, he's waking up now? Maybe I should just stall then. That's all Kakarot and I came here for,_ ' Raditz noted calmly while locking eyes with Kanba.

"Die!" Kanba rushed forward like a bull.

"Sorry, not today!" Raditz's words exploded with his take toward the Super Saiyan Four.

* * *

 ** _Future..._**

Gohan Black stumbled unable to keep up with his foe's movement. Son Goku meanwhile charged like a bolt of lightning, his footfalls among the deteriorating ground solidifying it back in place. A right hand soared forth and struck like a thousand punches all in one. Black's cheek compressed a spiraling mark of force appearing there before a stream of spit escaped his mouth.

Churning white winds spilled across the cityscape, any particles left were strewn free from the ground and cast into the air. Black's gi tore with the impact as the winds rushed over his body. This was the might of Son Goku, the Son Goku. The hero. Gohan's Black's head jerked first then the rest of his black donning body swept away by the rampaging white winds of the almighty punch from the Saiyan raised on Earth.

( **Cue _You Say Run_ from the My Hero Academia Soundtrack**)

"You don't get it Black! I failed this future! I failed Trunks!" Goku bolted across the debris in the air, his frame blurring nearly too fast for Black to follow. Raging red-orange ki streamed from the Super Saiyan God's body." I let Bulma die, I let you kill Pan, Chi-Chi, Goten! I may not have been able to fix those mistakes from the past, but if I can't save one single timeline!" Black's core was hammered into, throwing the warrior back.

"What am I going to do when someone even stronger than you comes along?" another momentous punch hurled Black further through the air. Tornadoes spilling out across the city as Goku's radiant red aura surged through the air." Am I just going to fold? Hoping that the next generation is going to be ready to step up?" Goku faded away his words lingering in the air as he kicked Black skyward.

Black looped and looked down at the rampaging face below. Contorted by anger, by rage, by hope." Seeing what they could do here definitely filled me with that mentality, but I can't rush them! They need time to learn! To grow! Just like all mortals do! Just like I do! We may improve as we fight, but mortals need time to understand their powers, what makes them special!" Black was hammered into with a kick to the stomach. The red flash emanating from the sky showing he looped around the planet.

Goku appeared in front of him again." That's what makes mortals special! If I can't save this one timeline, all of that will never happen! If I don't beat, you Black those guys will never get the chance. That's why I am going to beat you! That's why I'm pushing myself constantly beyond my limits! Because to ensure the future, not only this future, is free of people like you I have to break my limits!" Goku's right hand struck down into Black's stomach.

The impact let loose a crimson ring. A ring of force that expanded out from the point above the devastated West City. This ring expanded rapidly surpassing the boundaries of the Earth and spilling out into space. It rattled planets, stars, galaxies on its way across the cosmos. Universe Seven temporarily let loose a ring of crimson out beyond itself and into the World of Void between the future Multiverse.

* * *

Warriors that had survived Zamasu and Black's initial onslaught found themselves awed at the power for a moment. A bulbous black eyed man with gray skin looked up from a refugee camp, where he rested a hand upon a tired youth's shoulder. His Pride Trooper uniform blossoming under the crimson glow that momentarily took over the sky.

Hit walked along the street, this future Hit unknowing of the progress his past self would gain finally got a hint of it.

' _What an interesting power,_ ' he mused before continuing to Time Skip away.

* * *

Black's frame struck the ground as the ring pulled back into his body. Force spiking from his back and bouncing him off of the ground. His frame flipped instinctively only to crumble to his knees. His battered features weary and heavy under the onslaught of the Son Goku that had just been released upon him. The warrior he had underestimated, the warrior that he swore he could defeat.

Goku landed at the top of this crater, the ground moving with the impact. The rose haired warrior huffed looking to the top of the crater gasping for air." Black it's over! You have used this attack so much, but it was your own perverse version. Let me show you what a real Full Power Kamehameha looks like!" Goku's Kaioken God aura expanded about as blue sparks flitted between his hands.

Black's hands clenched and he pushed up from his knees." Nonsense!" he shouted his right hand extending to a blade." All of your mortal spiel is nonsense! I see things from a point far higher than you!" pink ki exploded from his body, the blade shaking and shuddering to grow in power.

"KA-" the air seemed to suck from behind Black. Son Goku's hands holding the makings of light dancing together into a ball. Discharge danced across his orange donning from while his red eyes stared upon Black." ME!" this growing sphere expanded shaking the planet and darkening the sky. Yet not in the menacing way that Black would, no in a natural way as if clouds were gathering to give way to a brilliant sunbeam that would pierce through.

"HA!" Goku's voice rose as his hands parted, the sphere growing in size. Particles of blue-white light danced among the Kaioken aura, his teeth gnashing together under the strain. Black would not notice that though.

The possessed Saiyan attempted to launch forward but could not. His persistent aura faltered and the blade wreathing his hand broke away.' _What?_ ' he huffed grinding his teeth.

"ME!" now there were two beings before Black, their hands meeting the same point in space. A doubly large Kamehameha spinning there. The second being wearing a white garb with flowing scarves wrapped around the waist. Long blue hair flowing from their head whilst they continued to gather the energy. Black stumbled trying to blink the second figure from his vision, but this was no mirage.

"I watched you die! Why didn't you defuse!" Black shouted angrily lashing out with a punch that came nowhere near the target.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of Black! Not by a long shot, not while Goku's fighting with everything he has!" Gotte smiled as his blast and Goku's continued to grow." I just had to get Trunks out of the blast zone so I could make sure that you never come back! Do you hear me Zamasu!?"

"You bastard!" Black lunged forth, anger overwhelming him. Pink ki exploded beyond his body while he charged, yet neither Saiyan flinched. Goku and Gotte keeping their hands firm before nodding their heads.

"HAAAAA!" in tandem they roared together, two pillars of power releasing the full wrath of a righteous heart. The beam was pillar-like and it spread across the city like a cannon. The sky cleared of the gathering dark clouds immediately while the blight of Gohan Black was the next target to go. Gohan's aura though rushed at it head on, a final attempt of Zamasu's to defeat these mortals.

Yet his charge was stopped much as a bug's would be upon striking a windshield. A series of wispy blue particles racing by while he attempted to push through. Teeth gnashing, he was stuck, their immense energy rushing over him with little trouble." Rah! It isn't over!" Black roared as his attire was charred from his flesh, ego getting in the way of reality.

Neither replied, continuing to bear down on the attack. Gohan Black's advance was leading him nowhere, his muscles beginning to fatigue against the immense ki. His eyes beginning to grow heavy in the warmth. His entire resistance fading away to the inevitability of it all. Something kept him onward though, desire to crush the mortals.

"I am the God of this and every world! Zamasu! I see things on a level far higher! There is no one that can best me with this perfect body! No one!" Black roared his pink aura exploding against the endless field of azure.

It quickly snuffed out, flickering away under the immense difference in power.

"Zamasu! It's over! HAAAAAA!" Goku said in unison with Gotte throwing their hands forward together. The blast doubling in size and power. The sky filling with the resounding light of Divine might.

Black in that moment became no more. A warrior's body rushed over by the river of ki with no hope of resisting it. His skin burned for an instant and quickly he faded away within the attack. The sheer might too much for Zamasu to resist any longer. The Kai that had aspired to be something far more found himself on oblivion's doorstep where the end was coming. Destiny waited for no man and despite Mechikabura's changes to the timeline that was the case. Zamasu, much like the now deceased Demon Lord, met his end in a flash of blue white light.

The light blasted over the horizon and out into the Universe. In its wake a trail of vibrant blue-white sparkles fell upon the ground, the unyielding might of hope overcoming the cloud of doom. There was nothing that Zamasu could have hoped to achieve in resisting the attack, it was over the moment they let loose. Saiyan might and familial pride something too much for the mighty Gohan Black to take.

As they lowered their hands both warriors fell backward. Son Goku's black hair returning while Gotte laid there with the same effect." Phew, that took everything I had," the hero raised on Earth huffed resting his head back and exhaling." You guys really saved my skin back there, y'know?" he commented with an exhalation. He sat up to look over at the fusion and found Gotte gone.

"Huh? Where'd you go?" the Super Saiyan God asked, unknowing of the spinning gears that were in the air overhead.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

The trio of half-Saiyans returned supporting one another by wrapping arms about. Their battered faces showing distress and discomfort while also bearing huge smiles on their faces.

"Heh, can't believe that dad is just strong no matter the timeline," Goten huffed collapsing to his knees and bringing the others down with him.

"You can say that again, God Kaioken? Man," Rote smiled laughing while steam rushed from his battered frame.

"We saved another timeline guys," Trunks added with a childish grin crossing his face." That's just great."

"Look at you three," Bra stormed over with hands on her hips, eyeing up her elder brother

"Geh, sorry Bra. We needed to give everything we-" Trunks was cut off by his little sister's arms wrapping around his neck.

"You doofus, don't make me worry like that again. I really thought you were dead there," Bulma's daughter said while leaning over him. Her own damage marked skin catching his eye.

Trunks did not mention it though, choosing instead to wreath his arm around the girl's back." Fine, I'll try not to. No promises."

"Saiyans and all that," Bra huffed letting out a sigh of relief.

"Glad to see it," Goten sat cross-legged before looking over to Rote." Thanks for fusing with me Rote. Gotenks couldn't have handled that."

"Heheh, no problem Goten. But man, what a trip that way."

"You're telling' me," Goten laughed leaning back and exhaling.

Trunks looked over his sister's shoulder to the old Kai." Then, Uub's the only one that hasn't come back yet, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's the strongest out of the bunch," Trunks smiled nodding his head.

* * *

Uub was sitting atop a waterfall rather peacefully, his legs crossed as he floated over a rock. The person he floated beside being the familiar face of Katas, who was taking a breath in and out. A distortion in the world around them obvious.

"Something like that existing, I find it hard to believe Uub, but very well. This assassin was sent here to make sure that Son Goku died before the Tournament between the Six and Seventh Universe?" the green skinned Namekian questioned finally speaking to the time traveler." And you were sent from the future to prevent that from happening?"

"That's the case, and for some reason the assassin's way stronger than he's supposed to be for this time period. In fact, Champa wasn't supposed to send him here at all," Uub smiled unfolding his legs and standing up.

"Interesting, then what do you want me to do?" Katas inquired." Why not just tell Goku and the others?"

"Because this assassin's a really tough opponent that they have to learn about. I trust you Katas because you kept the secret about Trunks and only shared what you needed to," Uub smiled.

Katas laughed in reply." Very well, I hope you plan on beating him swiftly then? Goku and the others have keen ki sense."

"Something like that, don't worry too much about the details Katas. You'll understand why I'm being so secretive after the tournament, if you remember. Not sure how the Time Patrol works," Uub scratched behind his mohawk before running toward the edge of the waterfall.

He shot down the edge of it in free fall, a leap of faith. Dancing sprinkles of water flashed around him in the air catching the sunlight just right as he descended down further and further. The trees and vines that rested around being pushed by the air that surrounded the reincarnate as he dropped. Inches above the water Uub kicked his aura into view and flew across the surface.

The water bubbled into a tunnel that dazzled as it splashed around him. And then, Uub was flying straight down the river leaving a fifteen foot rooster tail splashing behind. The arrival of this assassin to come any moment.

A blue ring appeared, and he emerged, a purple skinned warrior with red eyes and hands resting into his pockets. Glowing purple energy, a dark miasma, spilled across his body as he noticed Uub coming forward.

"Hit of Universe Six, I would like to be the first to welcome you to Universe Seven. But you can't fulfill that contract yet," the mohawked Majin said floating above the surface of the water confidently.

"And why not?" Hit asked coldly, narrowing his gaze.

"Because, you have a tournament to compete in. And at this tournament you'll improve beyond your wildest imagination," Uub explained with his hands at his side.

"You do not understand how this works," Hit's words seemed to cut.

Then, Uub's frame appeared with arms crossed, blocking a punch from the assassin." I was trying to do this peacefully, Hit. But I guess Mechikabura's magic isn't going to let me play to reason. You're the last anomaly his dying breath caused," Uub explained with a sigh before backing away.

"And you are in the way, I am impressed with your blocking, but you will not get in the way," Hit tucked his fist back into his pocket and looked toward Uub.

"We'll see."

* * *

 _Hearts has cracked the code? Power is the key to getting to the Universe Seed, is there no one to stop him? Elsewhere, Raditz faces off with Super Saiyan Four Kanba! Victories abound for the Dragon Team! As the second generation pull out their biggest win yet against Gohan Black with the help of Son Goku! The last anomaly is Hit?! Can Uub defeat this version of the Legendary Assassin and restore history or will Mechikabura's dying curse prove enough to end everything? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _R:_** _Fusion is so cool, maybe Gotte may be enough to stop Black Gohan. Zahha is joining in the battle. Will Shallot and Giblet be able to transform into Super Saiyan?_

 _ **A:** I like doing fusion when I can, it always makes for interesting story. And a sort of yes and no for that one, Gotte knew he couldn't go all out, until Trunks was safe and he also knew that it was supposed to be Goku that beat Gohan Black._

 ** _R:_** _This was a really good chapter, seeing Gohan Black in action was wild, and it fits well for it to be against a SSjGod Goku and Divine Fusion. Still hoping we get to see Goku pop out the Kaioken with God, since God does heal so effectively, but I guess it's possible that Goku doesn't have the mastery needed over the form. I'm looking forward to seeing SSj4 Kanba vs Raditz Blue and potentially Broly, as I'm pretty confident you plan on having Kanba ascend a bit further. I also like how Pan seems to be locked to Omen, and that it is only for an extremely brief amount of time, reminds me of Canon Roshi now. Gotte being in action is dope, but I can't help but feel like it won't be enough for Gohan Black without the Kaioken to buff it, though Gotte probably has access to the technique. All in all, great chapter like always!_

 _ **A:** Damn it Zyr0, who do you know everything before I type it up? Seriously, do you read my mind or something? _

_Goku does know the Kaioken and in the unaltered version of the events, he won much as he did here by using it. I really, really like writing Goku like it's been forever it feels like but ooh boy did it feel good to write him again._

 _And yes, Kanba is shrinking down to Super Saiyan for, what that imposes though is anyone's guess. I really think it was a blown opportunity from Heroes to not give him Super Saiyan Four, but eh, that's just me. Who and how they beat him is up in the air._

 _I think it is a good thing for Pan honestly, she doesn't get much anyway so why not?_

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. This arc has been really humbled and messy but I'm finally back into the groove and think I can put out quality again. I'm glad you've stuck with me. Until next time be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

Hearts looked to Lagss as he returned, her eyes stony and somber while staring at him." Lord Hearts, what are we going to do? That power was not enough," she explained.

Hearts smiled his eyes turning to the horizon." That is fine, there are plenty of pawns in place for us to achieve our dreams, Lagss."


	63. Chapter 63

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Kanba's Super Saiyan Four!? All Kneel!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Ten_**

* * *

 ** _Earth (Age 794) ..._**

"I was trying to do this peacefully, Hit. But I guess Mechikabura's magic isn't going to let me play to reason. You're the last anomaly his dying breath caused," Uub explained with a sigh before backing away.

"And you are in the way, I am impressed with your blocking, but you will not get in the way," Hit tucked his fist back into his pocket and looked toward Uub.

"We'll see."

Uub then found himself rattled backward; his stomach being crushed in by an imposing blow. Hit's frame remained stalwart opposite of him. The mohawked human stumbled back over the water with a grimace upon his face. His knees buckling before regaining fortitude thanks to the near-impossible regeneration of Majin Buu. A lone streak of blood quickly fading from the corner of his mouth.

Hit's crimson eyes narrowed and the world around him shifted to a scaled, glassy form. His body weaved striking at Uub's forehead. A purple lance of light escaped as Uub's head was knocked back. The trees behind him losing their leaves from the resulting winds. The human stumbled backward with a hazy eyed glare before finding his footing, the precision of his assassin foe something he had never experienced before.

That same glass frame expanded around where Hit pressed forward again for another blow. Uub's chest was struck swiftly eyeing face to face with the purple skinned alien. Hit pocketed his right hand again and looked toward the human as time resumed. Uub's blue boots wandered backward with heavy steps along alongside the paleness of his eyes.

The reincarnated Majin Buu stepped backward. The quiver of the black haired warrior's lips stopped quickly, and he found his footing. His black eyes narrowing and turning solid to leer forth at Hit.' _Man, he's not as strong as the Hit I met at the Tournament of Power, but his attacks do pack a punch,_ ' Uub nodded his head as Hit tilted his head in surprise.

Uub's left boot pressed into the ground and he charged forward. hit's Time Skip activated, and he looked around to find Uub repelling backward instead of charging forward. Hit drew his hand free and the Time Leap faded away with Uub's frame blurring behind the purple skinned alien. Hit's head turned to that side and he froze time once more.

His left boot had swung around for a kick that met with the raised forearm of Uub. Winds blew the dusty debris across the ground. The orange donning warrior throwing his arms down." Heh, I figured you would go for a kick!" Gohan's pupil threw his arms down to drop the leg of his foe.

Uub charged with a right handed attack. Hit blocked it with a forearm before freezing time and hurling a right hand forward. Uub's body though swept around the attack narrowly, his left hand balled aiming toward the side of the Universe Six Assassin's face. Hit looked in shock while the time resumed. The knuckles on Uub's right hand scraping his face. A smudge spreading along Hit's face with a slick purple-blue blood.

' _He hit me?_ ' the assassin inquired looking down at the wound.

Hit looked down and winced before freezing time. Uub's boots had just planted leaving him open for Hit's stomach punch. The orange donning warrior was picked up from the ground by the precise strike releasing a beam of purple light from his back. Hit drew his fist back and hammered it between Uub's eyes again. He followed through with a jabbing kick into the center of the human's chest. Blasting a third forceful beam free from his body.

Uub's frame then shot over the water. White water rooster tailed into the air as he skipped across the surface. Dribbling beads of water dropped from the sky to the ground while Uub bounced up to a vertical base. His left hand planted against the surface. The reincarnated Majin Buu ground to a halt against a large boulder a gag escaping from his mouth with crimson blood.

Hit's eyes looked forward and time once more stopped around him. The scales stretching around whilst Hit pressed forward. His right hand crushed into the center of Uub's brow ridge again. A left hand to the stomach followed. Then, a hook to the cheek. Hit's final blow was a series of punches into the center of Uub's nose. A series of shimmering purple lances spilling free from Uub's nose. Hit took a step back and pocketed his hands once more before time resumed.

Hit watched as Uub's dented and bleeding features restored to normal, the human looking up with glassy eyes that returned to lucidity.' I am honestly glad that this is not the Hit that was at the Tournament,' Uub wheezed breathing through his recovering nose.

Uub's black eyes traced to Hit's skirt, where the pockets jostled slightly. There!' Uub nodded and time stopped with Hit's unique ability.

Universe Six's elite warrior charged throwing a right hand. Uub's right hand fired up blocking the attack and breaking through the Time Skip. Hit's blow being knocked upward with a burst of force. Hit dropped back and threw another punch which Uub palmed and countered by torqueing Hit's right arm. This twisting gesture pushed Hit back.

"Geh, you are a very interesting opponent, you should have died three times over by now," Hit grunted shaking his freed hand.

' _So, I just have to predict his movements and keep my power lower than his. He won't improve against someone weaker than him, beating him is going to be interesting if that's the case though,_ ' Uub nodded his head.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of," Uub replied.

Hit looked forward, his pocketed hands once again moving. This time a right hand smashed into Uub's open palm, which protected the side of his face. a crunch exploding through the air as winds churned about. Uub's eyes trailing over to where Hit appeared. Hit stepped back and vanished with another Time Skip, Uub doing the same with Instant Transmission.

They appeared across from one another in one moment and then Hit was before Uub in the next. A purple beam piercing through the back of Uub's head as Hit's right and left hands found their way back into his pocket. Uub wandered back, his boots floating above the river as he fell from the bank. Water bubbled beneath said boots as Uub tensed himself flying forward at Hit swiftly.

Hit's eyes narrowed and his Time Leap occurred. His fist though missed upon time resuming with Uub having dropped to the ground where he delivered a thrust kick into Hit's chin. Hit stuttered back from the blow and Uub looped back to a vertical base before dashing in from the side with a swinging elbow strike attempt. Hit froze time and tried for a counter punch to the gut only to find Uub flipping over him and delivering a kick.

Hit's forearm raised and blocked the attack, a crackling boom exploding out from the contact." But get rid of you I will," Hit's fist fired out toward the upside down Uub's chest.

Uub vanished with Instant Transmission appearing behind Hit. his leg exploding with a glow of pink light while attempting to strike the assassin. Hit's frame though jumped just a hairsbreadth away. The force of wind opening another small cut on the assassin's face. The resulting spin pushing Uub ten feet away yet never breaking eye contact with the Legendary Assassin.

"Universe Seven is a dangerous place, I can fully understand why I was called for this," Hit smiled his elbow swinging around as time froze. Uub's temple crunched under the blow and a beam of purple light spilled out with it. Uub's frame shot away upon the resuming of time and the human crashed through several trees in a wild tumble. Calmly, Hit returned his right and left hands to his side and began to walk away.

Then, his movement was stopped, his walking halted by some unknown force. His red eyes trailed down to find a pink glow surrounding his body while the sound of boots stepping along the leaf covered ground rang out behind him." I'm not letting you go that easily," Uub's voice rose as he stepped from behind the assassin, his hands poised like a Kamehameha to keep Hit in place.

"Clever," Hit's fingers twitched within his pockets, something Uub noticed immediately.

Time froze, the scales of time playing out like stained glass. Hit broke the bonds due to said time stoppage and approached Uub. A precise strike between the brows tipped the human's head back. Then, another to the liver sent another beam of purple free from his body. A third strike to the chest compressed the human's chest. A fourth directly to the center of the throat followed that one. Four killing blows let loose in a single Time Skip; their quartet of purple lights escaping to those that processed time normally.

Uub's frame slumped down from its defending position to a kneel, mouth agape with blood and spit spilling out." There I have had enough of you," Hit continued with his hands restrained to his pockets.

Uub's frame rose behind Hit though catching the assassin's attention once more." I told you. I am a hard one to get rid of!" Uub charged forward, pink bolts of light zinging across the forest as he took many different angles to approach the assassin.' _I know about Time Skip, but I can't prepare for it. I have to just catch him slipping. I've done it a few times already, and if his hands come out of his pockets that'll make things even easier on me,_ ' Uub dashed from behind before zipping in front of his foe.

Hit's time manipulation played out with his fist meeting the jumping Uub's shin. The human's other leg firing out and catching the assassin in the chin. Hit's body blasted back with the blow crashing into a series of trees and kicking leaves into the air. Instantly, Uub was there with a right hand that turned into nothing, as Hit once more froze time.

Upon resuming, the afterimage Uub left behind disappeared and gave way to a fist buried into the assassin's core. Hit grunted spitting slightly from the strike. His right and left hands leaving their pocketed position with the blow. His boots slid back further as a tree collapsed behind him. The mohawked warrior stood up and looked to his foe, who wiped spittle free.

'Tch!' with his hands free Hit gave no hint to activation of his Time Leap, something that Uub had no clue of. his frame freezing in time while Hit approached calmly

'Ring!' a blow struck between Uub's eyes a pillar of light flinging out from the back of his head. The human wildly swung forward predicting the location of his foe unfortunately he miscalculated, stumbling past Hit's reappearing frame. Then...

'Ping!' another strike using Time Leap echoed out this time from behind Uub's left ear Hit's right index knuckle placed on the right side of his foe's temple. The brown skinned fighter stumbled to the side, drunkenly from the force of the blow.

'Tch!' what would have been another strike was blocked by Uub's left hand, the tensed palm wrapped firmly around the wrist of his purple enemy. A pant escaped Uub, he had stopped Hit's offense for the moment at least.

Then, the scales of time spread out freely, Uub freezing in place. Hit's frame bounced rapidly unleashing with strikes before he backed away. Looking at his foe, Hit tucked his hands patiently into his pockets. The orange donning fighter frozen unaware of the flurry of blows he had released. Assassin's after all were not supposed to reveal all of their tricks.

"I admit. When I first encountered you, I believed this would not be anywhere near a challenge," Hit commented as Uub dropped to his knees once again, rays of purple light escaping once again from the back of his legs. The assassin strolled forward and crouched in front of the human, who was gasping for air." I was pleasantly surprised by your power-" he smirked ready to deliver a winning blow.

Uub's index and middle fingers met his brow, an Instant Transmission leap moving him away from the attack. His left leg came shooting out in the same instant and time froze, Hit's eyes turning quickly to spot him.' That is an impressive technique,' Hit's hand hammered into Uub's stomach rapidly, a barrage of purple lances firing out before Hit's right hand blasted the center of the human's forehead.

'Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!' the flurry of blows played out like pinball. Uub's body jostling back and forth in agony as time resumed. He crashed to the ground in a heap, spit flowing from the corner of his mouth in a bloody crimson slurry.

'Tac, tac,' Hit approached in two steps. He loomed over Uub, who tried to rise only to fall flat onto his chest. His muscles screaming out despite the regeneration trying to push them together.

"You should just call it quits and stay down, there is no need to kill someone not on my hit list," Hit's hands found their way back into the pockets of his kilt. A crimson eyed glare staring down upon Uub with contempt.

Uub's left hand pressed against the ground and he pressed up to a vertical base, the spit from his mouth pooling on the ground." I'm not that easy to take down Hit," Uub grinned rising up to his feet. Drunkenly, he wandered back before raising his right and left hands into a battle position. His eyes narrowing while Hit looked at him.

Hit stepped forward with a punch that Uub pushed aside, a wobbly elbow strike to the temple jostling the assassin off balance. Hit planted his far foot and swung it around into Uub's core. Uub's eyes bulged as the tender area from Hit's previous flurry was struck. Grimacing, he felt his body move from the ground with a massive boom. He tried to right himself and hit was there punching him in the chest.

His chest compressed and air rushed from behind him, but in the same moment his right hand hooked into Hit's cheek. The assassin's eyes bulged noticing a faint crimson glow surrounding the human. This punch, even in the grazing blow that it was, hurled Hit back over the river. Dancing white foam fanned out as he broke to the other side of the river.

Uub crashed to the ground again, tears brimming in his eyes.' _Keh, keh, man, Hit is still no one to scoff at. I can see why he was so much trouble for the others._ '

' _Okay Uub, he's by far too difficult to handle. Predicting his movements is one thing but being able to counter all of them is another. If he gives you an opening though take advantage of it,_ ' the black haired warrior noted mentally. He had heard it from Goku in the lead up to the Tournament of Power, that was his mentor's plan.

' _Right I have to remember though, Hit hasn't improved yet. Which means he can only freeze time for a tenth of a second. Which means..._ ' Uub smirked, a red star dancing briefly across his fingertips.

Hit's fist came shooting down for the center of his forehead, time stopping around them. Hit's punch though trailed through an afterimage. The ground cratering with the force of the blow while the assassin lifted his head. His crimson eyes staring around in a peculiar glare. His foe had surely been beaten down, even with regeneration such a dodge seemed unlikely.

' _Where did he go?_ ' Hit's eyes then turned upward where he saw Uub's body frozen and midway through an overhead kick.

Time resumed and Hit threw his arms up to defend, only for a crimson covered fist to dig into his stomach. The trees bent over briefly with the strike as Uub appeared there. The explosive force hurling Hit free from the ground and across the river's surface. The human standing there with a confident smile on his face. His blue boots sinking into the loamy soil before he blasted forward.

'Ping!' Hit's hand dented into his forehead, the charge stopping dead in its tracks. Uub's body went limp and he was sent shooting back through the air.

Uub crashed back first against a tree before falling flat to his knees." Another surprise attack from you? I admit, you do pack a punch," Hit smirked his stomach still thudding from Uub's counter strike

"So, does everyone in this Universe," Uub smirked letting out a yelp while he straightened up. He looked at Hit and nodded his head." But that is only if you give them the chance. This Tournament of Destroyers is supposed to be a friendly match, right?" Uub grunted wobbly stepping forward.

His face recovered from the damage and blood failed to fall from his face while Hit replied." For your Universe perhaps, but there are certain things on the line for my own. And prizes for all of us beyond a mere victory as it would appear for your world."

The brown skinned Earthling nodded his head." I see, so you want the easiest way to victory. That's too bad, because I think if you fought the guys from Universe Seven, you'd get even stronger," the reincarnated Majin Buu smiled.

"How so?" Hit asked looking curiously at the warrior.

"They may not be able to regenerate like I can, but everyone you'll see at the tournament are pretty competent fighters. And what better way to test your skills than against the best? You might even improve, improve beyond where you are now," Uub nodded his head rolling his shoulder.

"And you say this with confidence, they are not going to be able to defeat me," Hit replied with a calm composure.

' _Vegeta would like to disagree,_ ' Uub mused." How are you going to find out if you can't go toe to toe with them when they're prepared?"

"Are you perhaps suckering me into avoiding finishing my assassination?" Hit drew his fists back approaching Uub with a skeptic scowl.

"No, but don't you think this Universe's Destroyer, Lord Beerus is watching? If you kill, any of the top fighters here who knows what he would do to you. Plus, you aren't avoiding your assassination, you are just going to postpone it, if you win at the tournament you can postpone it indefinitely, and prove a bit of high ground," Uub tensed.

Hit looked to Uub and then to his hands." And what if I continue to disagree with that? I have never let a mark get away."

"Who'd say that you did? Champa, Vados? They'd be admitting to Lord Beerus that you were hired to kill Goku and the others instead of an exhibition against someone like me," Uub replied carefully, his fists balling.

Hit looked forward. Uub's body lost its color as scale-like forms of time broke away from his core. Uub's frozen frame being locked in his vision. He approached with ease stepping over the frozen water like it was solid ground. He looked at Uub in that moment examining the warrior's stalwart face, his balled fists, his honed body and muscles. A true warrior that demanded respect from extensive training like his own.

Time resumed and Hit's right hand was burrowed into Uub's forehead, the human's right and left hand reaching up to clasp his wrists. The mohawked fighter was grimacing, his head lowered, and knees bent. Winds pushed through his raised hairstyle while Hit looked down at him. The tremendous force of the blow something Uub could appreciate.

' _Even being stronger than this version of Hit, I can't help but respect him. Mechikabura put all of us on the back foot and alongside Jiren, and Broly of all people, Hit fought him for a good while. That's training and discipline,'_ Uub nodded to himself while Hit drew his fist back.

Hit pocketed his hands and looked back to the human." If they do not impress me at the tournament, I will return here to kill them, do I make myself clear? No bounty sits indefinitely for me," the assassin calmly said.

"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, they're going to impress you."

"We will see," Hit smiled as a blue ring appeared in front of him and he walked through it.

"Sure will," Uub agreed winking, before vanishing in a twisting field of clock gears.

* * *

 ** _Time Nest..._**

Uub appeared in the center of the Time Vault among his allies with a smile on his face." Well, that's the last one then," he smirked watching as the shadowy miasma around the scroll disappear.

"Glad to see you made it Uub," Goten slapped an arm around his friend's neck with a smirk.

"So, that's all of them, right?" Cha asked counting on her fingers while looking at the scrolls laid out on the table.

The Old Kai chuckled. He walked in front of the Z-Fighters and nodded his head." You managed to do something very impressive, those distortions in time were overwhelming to most of our Time Patrollers, but you made short work of them," the mohawked deity stared at the group before nodding his head." It's proof of how well trained you truly are," he folded his arms behind his back.

"What's next then? It's been a long day, but this can't be over. The Shadow Dragons were talking about a place called Elysia," Bra noted brazenly, her eyes looking over to the deity.

"That is true, but you all have no means of reaching Elysia, very few people do. You did your part for now, so you should return home with the Time Patrol grateful for your service," the Kaioshin informed.

"I don't like that though. There has to be some way to that place," Pan cupped her chin shaking her head.

"Elysia calls to the people it wants, that's something that is obvious. You lot should just get home to rest, concerning as it is, there is nothing that we can do," the deity once more spoke.

"That's why we didn't want to go with Mirra Shenron when she asked us to then, we decided to come back," Cha cupped her chin. Her amber eyes shifting to her allies.' _That's bad then, if its calling to terrible people, even two Shadow Dragons aren't going to be enough to hold up to is,_ ' she looked to the ground seeing a similar glint in Pan's eyes.

"We'll head home for now, and if things get crazy, we're going to have to head to the Universe Seed, or Elysia," Uub said sternly, his body taking on the same air as his mentors.

Goten nodded his head." Sounds like a plan Uub, let's head home."

"I could go for a nap," Rote smiled scratching the back of his head.

"Me too," Trunks snorted as a gear-like circle appeared beneath their feet taking them away.

* * *

 ** _Metamor..._**

'BWOOM!' one single swing from the brutal Saiyan's fist met Raditz's palm. A wave of crimson exploding outward across the entire upper hemisphere. Thunder boomed and planet across the solar system shook, Universe Seven shivering with the impact. Raditz though stood against this the force coning around his form, blasting grass and rocks away but bearing no harm to the planet.

His blue eyes glowed as he pushed the hand back. Kanba stumbled, his feet cratering the ground." You're not one to hold, back are you? Which is good, because if that's your best I should give you the same!" Raditz's voice boomed powerfully, winds churning free from his body while blowing crass and silt backward. Kanba looked down with fierce crimson eyes as Raditz took his lunge.

'THROOSH!' Raditz's right hand cratered Kanba's cheek, just over the scar that was present there. The sky flashed blue before having it disappear. The juggernaut's dug in feet blasted hunks of the planet away as they were forced down further. Tears brimmed his eyes and spit flew free from his maw while he stuttered. His teeth gnashed against his will while Raditz drew his hand back.

Kanba's knee dug into the Mastered Divine Super Saiyan's stomach. Raditz doubled over the blow with a grimaced before looking up. Kanba's left hand wrapped around his face and slapped him away. His body skipped along the ground with thunder before arriving at a wall where Kanba appeared. The juggernaut Saiyan punting him straight into the air.

At the apex Kanba was there again with an ax fist. Raditz rolled from beneath the hefty pommel attack, stopping it with a raised palm. This blocking gesture sent the force blasting down around him in the process. His muscles throbbing with veins to resist the primal Super Saiyan Four might." I'll crush you! And then you'll die!" Kanba roared trying for a kick amid the pressure of his massive attack.

Raditz's knee reached up and blocked the attempt. Lightning exploded out from the collision netting the sky momentarily in a purple discharge." You are going to have to try harder than that. Expecting to beat me so easily is a huge mistake," Raditz grunted forcing his right knee down and thrusting his left leg forward.

Kanba's core compressed under the strike and his hands pulled free from atop Raditz's. The world burning with a forceful gust of wind that pushed the gathering clouds away.

He then swatted at Raditz in frustration, a forearm raising to meet the inside of his arm. The long haired Saiyan looked to his furry, equally long haired counterpart and nodded before vanishing. Kanba following with a crimson flash.

They threw right hands out. Their fists smashed together thundering the planet around and causing the cosmos to rock back and forth. As their knuckles ground together their frame vanished like two wisps of smoke.

Hundreds of feet away their fists met again. Rocks were lifted from the ground and flung free and the two Saiyans leered toward each other. Discharge traced from their combined fists whilst winds burst free around them. Eyes locking, they pulled their hands back before disappearing away yet again.

Thousands of strikes boomed across the sky where they were clashing at speed far beyond description. These domes of clashing punches released crimson streams of lightning while blue fire danced among them. Each dome grew louder with each impact, the two Saiyans remaining invisible while dancing about and trading furious attacks. Countless more collisions striking upward in a mutual clash.

Kanba's right hand met Raditz's left palm. Raditz threw the punch back and attempted his own punch. Kanba's head lurched forward bashing into the fist and stopping it. Raditz backed away and Kanba delivered a fierce kick. It met Raditz's raised knee and the pair shot backward with the collision. Bardock's eldest pushed the kick back while looping around for a back kick that the larger Saiyan swept under.

The Super Saiyan Four pounced upward hurling his right hand toward Raditz's chin. The blue haired Divine Saiyan tipped his head back avoiding the attack. Then, they both vanished. Fire spreading through the sky in a blue stream followed by flashes of crimson lightning. The two primal elements clashed together bouncing off another. Striking across the sky whilst vanishing in between the domes of force.

Fiercely, the Super Saiyan Four appeared striking down with an ax fist. It crushed into Raditz's face blasting the sky full of lightning. Raditz though failed to budge, his teeth gnashing together while his blue eyes looked back to the warrior. Raditz's rebuttal was a strong right hook that buried into Kanba's side. The fierce furred Saiyan grunted bending with the rib strike. His teeth grinding with the burly long haired Saiyan's frame vanishing.

Goku's brother came looping around with a high martial arts kick. Kanba ducked under it and forearmed Raditz across the stomach. Raditz's body folded with the attack launching him away. He flipped around and hurled through the sky. The Super Saiyan Four following with a vicious right handed attempt. Raditz's palmed the errant punch taking the same motion to elbow his large foe across the cheek.

Kanba boomed away vanishing with Raditz following. Their frame went invisible filling the air with a vicious series of strikes. Booms danced around the sky, their frame flickering between the dozen domes. Each punch filling the space only to show another Raditz and Kanba dueling. The two Divine Saiyans crushed their attacks against one another before disappearing away. Their fists breaking the sky with a stream of lightning and fire. Then, they disappeared again.

* * *

Cheelai looked over to Son Goku, who was patiently putting his right and left hands on his sides." Are you not fazed by all of this? It's crazy," Cheelai's arms raised covering her face. Her purple-pink eyes squinting while she looked at the blue donning Saiyan.

"Hehehe, you're really bad at lying. You aren't really shaken by this, either are you? You can tell that Raditz is holding off most of the damage by himself?" Goku asked with a smile looking down to her.

"What?!" the white haired alien asked looking to Goku.

"Come on, you know what Broly does. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to you guys, he's your friend, right? Raditz is the same way."

"Yes," Cheelai looked down with a blush across her face.

Lemo nodded his head." You Saiyans really are something else. I don't know why Frieza shaped you out to be the bad guys for so long," the orange skinned veteran of the Frieza Force sighed with his hands resting on his hips.

"Well, not everyone Saiyan was kindhearted like we are. In fact, it took a lot of time for Raditz and Vegeta both to get to where they are now, but honestly, I can't imagine them any other way," Goku smirked watching every punch get traded and every counter play out.

"I see," Lemo nodded his head.

Goku's head then turned to the side a smile crossing his face.' _That's Broly for you, if Mechikabura couldn't kill him there is no way Kanba could. I wonder if Raditz will tag out for him or not._ '

Cheelai's eyes turned to the fair green dot in the distance too." Go get him Broly!" she shouted punching her fist in the air as it suddenly rocketed across the sky.

* * *

Raditz pushed back against Kanba's fist before spinning in and kneeing the massive warrior in the core again. Kanba's palm swung out and struck Raditz's raised forearm while the eldest of Bardock's kin delivered a right hook into his core. Another wild strike met the back of Raditz's protective gauntlet as his free hand struck Kanba in the face again. The Super Saiyan Four staggering to the side before being booted back by a single move from the Divine Super Saiyan.

Kanba grounded to a stop, a dozen spheres of black-red energy shooting out from his body." RAAAHH!" they launched out into a single massive beam that Raditz looked at and nodded toward. The blue haired Divine Saiyan pushed his hands out and met the blast head on. It pushed his frame back through the sky while fanning out against his hands.

His laser focused blue eyes leered toward the source while Kanba's primal rage screamed out loudly. His heels met the air and seemed to stop as if it were solid the beam continuing to fan out around him.' _Kanba's strong. I would say I'm surprised but he's a Saiyan and probably one from outside of our time. With this whole Mechikabura time nonsense going on,_ ' the long haired warrior huffed.

"HAAAA!" Raditz's hands parted and the blast broke away. Splitting into dozens of crimson wisps that burned out into fizzles. The large blue haired Saiyan clenched his fists and resumed stance while looking at Kanba, who ground his teeth together with a furious stare.

It took less than a moment before Kanba was there, his left fist smashing into Raditz's face powerfully. Raditz's head tipped back and a boom split the sky over the planet. The blue haired Saiyan though did not move from his spot, his body remaining rigid despite the universe shaking force that had just met him head on. Kanba looked at his fist and then to the stalled Saiyan with a growl.

"You know, Kanba, I'm not the one you should be worrying about here. This isn't my planet to defend," Raditz spoke leaning his head up, a faint trickle of blood escaping from his right nostril. His hands reached up and folded over his chest while a smile came across his face." It's his," the blue haired Saiyan's floated back the beginning traces of green light reflecting on their faces.

'BWOOM!' Broly's right hand crashed into Kanba's open palm, the Super Saiyan Four ready for him

"Heh, still alive?" Kanba's eyes trailed over to the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly growled to him." This is my home! Leave it now!"

Raditz floated back keeping his Divine state but giving the goliaths their space.' _This could be getting interesting, Broly managed to close their power gap. That Legendary Super Saiyan form is really something._ '

'THUUM!' the first of many sky shattering, world chattering blows connected. They met no defense instead their hands slammed into one another face's. Flashes of their aura stretched out beyond the height of their targets as the sound resonated through the air. Neither burly Saiyan flinched despite the size difference between the Legendary Saiyan and his Super Saiyan Four adversary. Instead they brought their hands back and split apart, locking eyes intensely in the process.

Then, off they flew. Hammering punches and kicks that smashed into one another beneath the expansive sky of Planet Metamor. Blistering sounds rammed out as flesh was twisted around hands and bones creaked under enormous kicks. Cracks sprayed through the landscape like a windshield that had been struck with a stone; faint red-orange glows of magma long slumbering began to appear. The titans struck in tandem with balled right hands and their clash ended in a deadlock. Their bodies being propelled away by the colliding force.

The green haired warrior recovered just a moment faster than his foe, and that was all he needed. A huge right hand scored in the sternum of the golden haired warrior gagging him for air and throwing him from the ground. A left fist compressed against Kanba's nose while the Legendary Super Saiyan looked on. The Super Saiyan Four exploded backward from the force with both arms flailing wildly behind him. The son of Paragus charged in with another wildly swung right hand that spiked down into Kanba's chest launching him toward the ground.

Kanba seemed sure to slam back first into the ground, but alas, that contact did not materialize. Jade light blurring in alongside a lariat came from above to hook under Kanba's chin and throw him into a mountain. This impact spread out through it digging dozens of tons of rock away in an instant and trapping the Super Saiyan Four inside. The green haired Broly lowered his arm and tensed. his right hand ramming through the debris to grab the Super Saiyan Four by the face. A thunderous clap followed and the Super Saiyan was dragged up the mountain, shedding rocks and debris down over the landscape.

Broly threw Kanba from the top of the mountain an exploding stream shooting straight into air. His green frame blazed upward and behind the airborne Super Saiyan Four where a thunderous overhead kicked connected. It creaked Kanba's back into an arch and shot him toward the ground. The fur around Kanba's body flapped and he was going to strike heavily against the ground.

Once more though Broly was there plucking Kanba from contact with a grapple to the arm and hurling him heavenward." No! No more planet destruction! I already lost one home fighting someone like you!" Broly's words filled the air with green embers before a spinning ball of fire expanded with his jaw.

"RAAAHHHHH!" the blast shot outward, striking the skyward Kanba. It broke across his massive body and spray off into space. A green star flashing out into the distance with a vibrant flash.

Kanba spiraled down through the air and Broly went for a punch, only for a shadowy claw to shoot out and carve into his chest. A splash of crimson filled the air momentarily and the massive warrior stumbled back. Kanba's red eyes leering to him with a furious snarl.

"I'll do as I wish! Super Saiyan God!" the huge warrior bowled forward, the crimson streaks flowing from Broly's body dribbling to the ground.

Broly removed his hand from his raw chest and hurled it outward. Kanba's cheek scrunching under the impact, his own fist denting into Broly's chest with a thunderous release.

'BWACK!' the Legendary Super Saiyan's body rocketed away tangential to Kanba, their frame shooting outward at the same speed and ferocity.

Broly landed into a kneeling position after the impact only to leap at his foe like a mad dog. His fists sat side by side in the exposed gut core of the red furred Saiyan, shooting him from the ground with a flaming spike of golden energy. Kanba hammered through sky pushing through tornadoes like they were nothing and brushing through several dust storms before Broly relented this charge on his foe, hurling him back further.

From there Broly took charge. His right hand thundered into the jaw of his black haired adversary ripping the sky asunder momentarily. A left jab plowed into the Saiyan's stomach arching his back and releasing a thunderous boom into the air. Broly reared back and struck with another right hand to the face that knocked the red eyed warrior's head back. An overhead left hammer fist bopped the opposing warrior on the head striking him face down.

Broly's knee pushed up in that same moment, crushing into the chin of his larger foe. He pushed the opposing Saiyan from his knee and hammered in with a short armed lariat to the chest that hurled the fourth level Super Saiyan back. His right foot swatted up and hurled the masked fighter down onto the ground with a series of rolls and tumbles through the cracked landscape.

"You're not having your way! I learned that your kind are supposed to lose! I will not let you destroy my world!" Broly threw his left hand down. Ki appeared there in a large green sphere that condensed before swinging out from his hand. It rotated across the sky as the Super Saiyan Four tried to recover. Upon reaching a vertical base that spinning sphere of energy was upon him, and it was bound to hit.

The blast was deafening as it filled a several hundred foot swath of the sky in a ringing jade hue. Clouds formed and blew from the epicenter as the blast expanded out into spiraling dome of brilliant emerald. Broly watched it twist out and condense again, his hollow eyes showing the intense anger he had for facing a foe like Kanba.

Through the smoke and fires of the dwindling attack the Super Saiyan Four moved onward. His battered flight setting off flashes of his dark aura that clapped through the dark landscape like flashes of lightning while his black hair carved through the air like knives.

This jaunt through the air turned into an all-out sprint, aimed for the Super Saiyan that had blasted him. His huge right hand swatted into Broly's face knocking his head down and sending a pressure wave across the planet. He however did not expect the counter from his green haired foe, a right hand blasting into his chin. The blacked haired warrior tipped back drunkenly from the blow. His head snapped around leering at the Super Saiyan, who threw another heavy punch. It smashed Kanba's cheek and hurled him away in a scythe shape.

"You almost hurt Cheelai, and Lemo, I will never forgive that!" Broly shouted pummeling Kanba immediately. Punches stormed through the Super Saiyan Four's body, hurling him back. Blood seeped from the corners of his mouth while tears began to cloud his vision. The rage of a righteous heart embroiling the sky with the vibrancy of Legendary Super Saiyan might. A single mighty right hand blasted Kanba's cheek upward causing his red eyes to hollow out and shallow.

Broly growled flying by and grabbing Kanba by the head, his left hand drilling the warrior in the core." You can grow all the hair you wish! It changes nothing! I have already crushed someone like you!" Broly's head rammed into Kanba's, a spatial boom following. The Universe rattling previously seeming harmless in comparison.

Kanba wobbled back from the attack before planting his feet. His aura exploding outward and polluting the air with its malice." I'll crush you Super Saiyan God!" Kanba went to charge until a black-brown gloved hand reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Kanba, there are other places to be," a figure in a brown trench coat appeared folding his arms over his chest." Besides, the energy you are using is not going to lead to victory. We should be tactical," the Shin-jin spoke, eyeing Raditz.

"And who are you?" the Divine Super Saiyan growled, Goku quickly appearing beside him.

"My name is Hearts, and it is clear to me that this situation is most unfavorable at the moment," his gaze turned to the hooded figure and the growling Kanba.

Goku looked to the figure and balled his fists." Hearts huh? Are you here to fight us?" he remarked as a cube-like form surrounded both of them.

"Fight you? At this point in time that would be foolish, any one of you is strongest than Kanba and therefore stronger than me. Your time will come, Legendary Super Saiyan," Hearts spoke while Broly charged the cube.

"Where are you running?!" Broly's fist swung out as Goku replied to his brother.

"To the end of the road, Saiyan. You will see when I get there, how foolish you are for opposing me," Hearts grinned.

'BWOOM!' Broly's unholy strength went on display jostling the cube back before making it vanish.

"Another one, huh? That's not good," Raditz shook his head.

"I know the feeling."

Broly lunged back, his teeth gnashing." I let them get away."

"Do not be too hard on yourself Broly, because that was impressive," Raditz informed honestly, his arms folding over his chest.

"Grr," the Legendary Super Saiyan complained returning to his natural state. His eyes softening.

"Are Cheelai and Lemo okay?"

"Sure are, we made sure of it," Goku pointed to the spot he teleported from, where Cheelai and Lemo were standing.

"Good," Broly blushed while looking to the little green alien before smiling.

"Broly?! You okay!" Cheelai roared gesturing with her hand into an okay sign.

"Of course," Broly grinned floating down toward the ground.

"Kakarot, what are we going to do with this Hearts guy?" Raditz asked following Broly to the ground.

"I don't know Raditz, but I have no idea where he went. We're going to have to stay on guard," Goku replied touching down as Cheelai wrapped her arms around Broly's torso.

"That makes two of us Kakarot," Raditz clenched his fists. His black eyes closed for a moment.' _Maybe we should not worry so much, if the kids are working with the Time Patrol, they might sort this out._ '

"Let's head home, maybe Whis can tell us something about what's going on here."

"I feel like we haven't seen Whis in forever, hehe," he placed his index and middle fingers to his brow before looking to Broly." Hey, Broly, if you ever want a spar, just show off your power okay? And we'll be running, but right now we have to head home," his serious demeanor shifted to a passive smile.

Broly looked from the hugging Cheelai and raised a thumb. His head nodding with a smile.

'Zip!' the sons of Bardock both disappeared in unison.

* * *

 ** _Turles' Planet..._**

The pair of brothers appeared in front of their Angelic mentor, who was pulling free a piece of sushi from a dinner plate." Oh my, hello you two, it's been a little while since we've seen each other," the blue skinned being smiled looking to them curiously.

"I really wish this was a friendly visit," Raditz sighed resting his hands on his waist.

Whis looked to them and nodded his head." Does this have something to do with the Shin-jin that appeared on Planet Metamor? Yes, I found his presence odd as well," the white haired being replied. The quaff of his hair tilting as he nodded his head.

"Should have figured you would know about it, Whis," Son Goku smiled to his mentor.

"Hohoho, giving me so much credit, how like you Goku," Whis' eyes raised in glee while he rested his right hand against his cheek in a hearty laugh. The Angel, for his seriousness, was never one to miss the opportunity to joke.

"But I am afraid you are correct," Whis informed tapping his staff against the ground. Time stopping in the area they occupied. The fish halting in their swimming while the sand falling from the numerous hourglasses paused. The brothers Bardock were spared this temporal pausing for the sole purpose of a private meeting, but they recognized what was going on.

Within moments they were no longer in the hall of Turles' temple, instead they were in the World of Void. The vast expanse of nothingness that they had not seen in sometime.

"This situation is one that needs to have the utmost confidentiality, as I am certain that the wrong wording could potentially doom all of the Universes," his words carried a certain tone that made both warriors tense.

"What is it Whis?" Raditz's eyes glimmered with a serious nature, a golden spark trailing through his black hair.

"That Shin-jin is searching for an object known as the Universe Seed, and he appears to have found it. The Universe Seed itself is an object that is a last resort to restoring or creating an entire Universe were one to go completely awry. In the hands of a single mortal, it will surely grant them an increase of power and ability," Whis explained to the pair of brothers.

"And it's just sitting around out there?" Goku questioned tilting his head to the side.

"No, of course not, the Universe Seed was hidden among the various timelines of this Multiverse by the King, a fragment of his own power preserved to be used by the wise. But Mechikabura's tinkering revealed its location and now there are people content on taking it," Whis expounded upon to the pair. Their features growing stone serious as they returned to the temple.

The fish beginning to move and the hourglasses letting their sand flow.

"Is that right?" Raditz cupped his chin.

"Indeed, it is," Whis nodded, his white hair waving.

"So, if that guy gets a hold of that Universe Seed, then everyone is in trouble," Son Goku punched the inside of his fists.

"Potentially yes. Once more no one has actually possessed the Universe Seed, so it is just a theory," Whis nodded his head.

"Better get back to tell the others to be ready for something then. I'm sure we could take this guy if the time comes, but I think they need to be in the loop," Goku placed his index and middle fingers upon his brow.

"I'll agree with that Kakarot, thanks for clearing things up Whis," Raditz acknowledged their master.

"It was my pleasure," the Angel explained as they vanished with Instant Transmission.

' _You two have changed since the beginning of our training. Goku's being pragmatic, more so than he gets credit for, and Raditz's cautious nature is not being on the forefront. Then again, with my training they have most certainly gone beyond what they were then. I doubt even one with the Universe Seed could oppose any of them, but that may be something to be concerned with if the time comes. It would be best to inform Turles,_ ' Whis mused while turning away.

' _Or is he busy with Universe One's Destroyer today, she has been coming far more frequently than I assumed. Alas, the matters of this Universe do outweigh his own matters,_ ' the Angel cupped his chin before continuing forward. It was none of his concern

* * *

 ** _Planet of the Kaioshin..._**

The newest Kaioshin of Universe Seven, Koshin walked peacefully across the ardent fields. His gray eyes looking around while Shin and the Old Kai conversed, their words filling the air. The wind tousled his white mohawk and pushed through his blue Kaioshin attire. He smiled in the simplicity, the divinity of the place. A sacred realm where he had learned so much.

"Koshin! Come and look at this! The warriors from Universe Seven have returned from the Time Nest, I am sure you would be interested!" Shin shouted looking over from the Crystal Ball to his apprentice Kaioshin.

Koshin nodded his head." Right away, Master Shin," he hurried before quickly sitting down by their side.

As Shin informed, Uub, Pan, Bra, and the others, emerged back onto Kami's Lookout. They seemed worst for wear, but also stronger or more confident. Their smiling faces showing relief and success.

Koshin smiled at this.' _Mortals, using the wisdom of the Gods to fix the trouble they can. That is justice,_ ' the green skinned deity smiled folding his hands and staring like a child would at a movie.

* * *

 ** _Kami's Lookout..._**

"We always end up here after something crazy goes down, haha," Goten scratched the back of his head letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yes, but it also means that you came back from it," Katas smiled to his pupils before looking over the others. They were still concerned he knew that much." You succeeded, but there is something further, isn't there? Another issue that is going to arise from this?" the Super Namekian inquired calmly.

"You can say that again Katas," Trunks sighed looking down to the ground scratching his head.

' _Another danger of great importance,_ ' Katas read Trunks' thoughts in that moment." Then, something dangerous is going to happen. Why are you here then and not facing it?" the green skinned alien asked curiously.

"We have no idea, where or when this thing is. The Old Kai that works with the Time Patrol said it was something we shouldn't worry about," Bra answered letting out a sigh and shaking her head. Her hands rested on her hips while he thought about something.' _We were their best though, once dad and Goku left, so why not let us know? Or maybe we shouldn't go there at all?_ ' she tried to rationalize it but was coming up empty.

Dende approached warmly." Then, maybe you should forget about it. Not much has happened in the day that you were gone, so you can resume what you were doing beforehand if you'd like. I'm sure the Time Patrol appreciates what you all did for them."

Rote smiled to his fellow half-breeds." Yeah, they did, it was awesome to fight the opponents we fought, even with our backs against the wall."

"Ditto that," Yamcha's daughter smiled adjusting a curly bang of hair behind her ear." Though some of those guys, I don't ever want to see again."

"Right," Goten added leaning back and stretching.

"It was a pleasant experience then with the exception of this news. Which is an overall good thing, you needed the experience to fight and what better place to do it than other battle fields. I am certain you are coming back more complete warriors," Katas nodded to them.

"You think so? I don't feel too different, we got pretty beaten up and sometimes barely pulled through," Pan replied honestly. Her features never breaking a smile, it was a challenge that pushed her to her limits.

"It isn't a feeling it is an acknowledgement. You all are better than you were when you left. I think you deserve a rest, after all it has only been a few days since we faced Mechikabura, your bodies may not have recovered from that ordeal, but you have kept fighting valiantly in its way."

"Thanks for that Katas, it was getting hard to remember that things really did come one after the other," Trunks scratched the back of his head.

"Then, you should all rest," the Super Namekian informed looking to them.

"Oh, believe me I intend to," Goten laughed hurrying away and shooting off the Lookout.

Quickly, he was followed by the others heading home.

* * *

 _The distortions in time have been fixed, but this is not the end. The Universe Seed looms in the distance but our heroes can find some rest. What comes next? Who comes next? Find out next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _God I fucking loved how hype Goku going Kaioken was, it gave me all the same feelings that it did when he first did against Hit, and you choosing You Say Run alongside it just made it even better, really good job with that! Raditz stalling for Broly to recover for Broly vs SSj4 Kanda is super cool, I'm really glad you decided to go that route. Gohan Black's end was also really well done! Hit vs Uub is sure to be a really good fight, especially since this Hit hasn't made the progress he had during and after the Uni 6 vs Uni 7 tournament, otherwise Uub would almost certainly lose. With where things are right now, it's shaping up to be a really cool fight. Kind of sucks that 17 vs Sealas got interrupted, as 17 is one of my favorite characters now ngl, but all in all you handled it well with Hearts betraying Sealas. Makes me really wonder if Hearts happens to have a Merged Zamasu under his belt still to release, also makes me wonder if you plan on including Golden Metal Cooler or not. All in all, another amazing chapter, thank you as always!_

 _ **A:** Well, I really liked writing that scene._

 _Yeah, Kanba and Broly fighting was the end goal that entire time. I really like writing two beefy boys slamming into each other with everything they have. Raditz just serving as the distraction is always nice. I'm trying to spread the wins around._

 _Sorry about that. I really like Seventeen too, and I'm hoping to give him a big moment in the future._

 _Hit and Uub was extremely fun to write, as Uub's regeneration served as the only thing keeping him in the fight. As if he tried to take Hit on at his max power it would lead to a distortion where Hit would be stronger than he was supposed to be. I hope you enjoyed that aspect of the fight and you are right, current Hit would have beaten Uub senseless._

 ** _R:_** _That was an amazing fight. God Kaoiken, I never thought of Goku using Kaoiken in his Super Saiyan God form. Then again God ki is the perfect one for kaoiken to use without the strain on the body. I can't wait to see SSJ4 Kanba vs SSJ Blue Raditz and Broly. Shallot is back to his normal self, it will be epic to see Zahha, Giblet and Shallot battle against Ozotto. I hope Uub will be fine battling Hit, since he's a powerful assassin._

 ** _A:_** _It was a really fun thing to write, I'm glad you liked seeing it._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Remember be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	64. Chapter 64

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Super Monster Ozotto!_**

 ** _Time Patroller Saga: Part Eleven_**

* * *

 _ **Somewhere/When...**_

Shallot and the others charged the rather rotund creature, the Super Saiyan Three taking the lead. A swinging kick left the blue armored warrior's side and aimed for his foe's head. But Ozotto dodged with ease, his left hand balling into a fist that gunned for Shallot's core. The long haired Saiyan reached out and grabbed the punch before twisting it to a stop mere inches from his core.

Giblet came shooting over his brother's shoulder attempting a kick on the pink skinned creature, only to be repelled by what one would call an explosion of air. The creature's third eyes expanding in the process. His red cape flapped while he pulled to a stop, Shallot's body being hurled back by the trapped arm of Ozotto. Shallot nodded before ducking as a blade swirled from over his head.

Ozotto's tail sharply whipped around and repelled the blade strike before striking the other blade away as well. his head swung around and another column of air bored into Zahha's gut. The blue-green skinned being gasped while being thrown away, his frame looping just before the ground. A halting of dust spreading behind him to show the sheer force necessary for the feet.

The golden haired Saiyan revved up and struck at Ozotto's chin with a balled right fist. It struck and the air above the creature burst into a fervor. Ozotto though remained in place, his eyes shifting down toward his Saiyan foe. Shallot drew his hand back and delivered a barrage of kicks to the stomach of his adversary. These kicks were a series of blue lines from most perspectives digging into Ozotto before a final high kick crashed into his cheek. The force of which sending him spinning away.

Ozotto stopped and found a hail of energy bullets raining as Shallot dropped back and moved his hands forth." Dadadada!" his shout highlighted this barrage as the energy bullets found purchase upon this foe. A stream of explosions followed with Ozotto being obscured by a series of thick billows of black smoke.

'Fwip!' Shallot flashed to the back side of the smoke his right leg coming down for a swift kick. Ozotto stopped and stared at him a column of pressurized air escaping from his third eye. It drilled into Shallot's chest and launched the Super Saiyan Three Shallot's mouth agape as the air left his lungs.

Giblet was there though striking Ozotto across the face with a ground shattering blow. Ozotto's cheek compressed and his eyes proceeded to dart to the red wearing Saiyan. Before anything could happen Zahha was striking down from behind with a twin sword strike. Ozotto's tail instinctively fired out striking away the blades while he swung his head forth to bash into Giblet's forehead.

Giblet careened away clutching at the impact while Zahha stared in disbelief." Surprised?" Ozotto chuckled swinging his tail around and looping Zahha in front of himself." I'm far more than a mere foe!" his right hand ripped forward striking Zahha's crossed guard. Despite the defensive front the air split. The white haired warrior trailing away with the impact.

Zahha's arms shuddered and his teeth gnashed.' _Ridiculous power, I do not recall anything like this,_ ' he huffed while looking to see Shallot charging again.

'Tch!' Ozotto's third eye broadened as Shallot approached.

'BWOOM!' pressurized air shot out across the Super Saiyan Three's body. His aura acting as a break to most of the force as he swung a right hand down toward the monster. It connected and Ozotto was hurled back, winds escaping from around him.

Ozotto's huge feet met the ground crushing it as he looked up, Shallot charging with a fist drawn back.

"HAAA!" the giant punch from the Super Saiyan Three missed. Ozotto leaping out of the way just barely. Golden light spilled from the point of impact tearing upward into the air. A crater exploded out from the ground spreading smoke into the air which Shallot took advantage of by blasting straight up after his opponent.

"You're not getting away!" Shallot barked throwing another punch. Ozotto scouted it though and grabbed the Super Saiyan Three around the throat.

Shallowly, Ozotto smirked." I'm not the one that needs to run away," Ozotto smiled while staring down Shallot. His third eye opening to leer down at the warrior again.

Giblet's gloved fist fired out only to be caught by Ozotto's other hand and twisted back." Gah!" he shouted feeling his shoulder torquing away from his body.

"Giblet, you should have bla-blasted him!" Shallot howled.

Ozotto's clench on giblet's wrist quickly transitioned to his throat, choking both brothers." As if that would harm me," Ozotto held both above his hand, hand tensing. Their faces beginning to flush as they attempted to get breath.

"That would be if I was the one trying to hit him," Giblet remarked two swords catching Ozotto's attention as a beam of energy sat between them.

"No, that would be my job!" Zahha spoke a green ray of light tearing out from between the two weapons. It pierced between the aloft Saiyan brothers and into Ozotto's core. His grip loosened upon contact and the beam took him through the air. Within moments, it swallowed the pink skinned being and exploded, hurling his frame to the ground heavily.

Ozotto bounced twice before falling face first against the ground, numerous scruffs and burns present on his body. His eyes looked up as he pressed free from the ground.' _What a ludicrous strategy. Already risking life and limb for cheap attacks, this will be far easier than I anticipated,_ ' he grinned. His feet touching down against the dew wet grass below.

In that same moment, Shallot appeared from below, knees bent right hand balled at his side. A series of rings compressed the ground as the Super Saiyan Three's raging aura exploded outward. His fist shot up leaving a trail of golden fire in the air beneath it. Ozotto's eyes trailed down in time for contact to follow, the force of Shallot's push off destabilizing the ground at his feet.

The impact was massive. A pressure wave spreading out from the point of impact as Ozotto's head was knocked back almost unnaturally. A cracking sound echoed with the punch as its force expanded out, the Super Saiyan Three straightening to his full vertical base in the process. His pink skinned foe shuddered as the ground continued to crack and break away. Then, Ozotto's body was gone. A rocket strapped to him to hurling him skyward along a golden arc.

Shallot's eyes followed as this golden rocket soared higher into the air. His boots dug into the broken ground for a moment and he pushed off again preparing to capitalize on such a colossal strike.' _There he's finally on the back foot! Now's where we beat him down!_ ' with that last thought he shot off, the ground tearing up further as he sparked to the air above his rotund and disoriented foe.

"Take this!" the Super Saiyan Three's hands linked together into an ax fist. He threw them down in a heavy strike attempt that battered Ozotto's chest. The hefty monstrosity shuddered being spiked straight toward the ground. The Super Monster howled in this downward spiral.

A pressure wave flattened the grass around them as expected from something like that. The glow of the Universe Seed in the distance growing in a brief moment before returning to normal. The juggernaut's body bounced once before falling flat against the ground, splayed out.

Shallot landed and approached, his footsteps causing the long hair atop his head to bob." It's over, Ozotto," his right hand extended outward. Green particles of light appeared there forming into a compact sphere. It crackled and whizzed with discharge while the Super Saiyan Three continued to step forward." I'm going to blast you to kingdom come and then go right after Hearts, whatever you guys are at this place for isn't good," the green sphere remained suspended as Shallot drew his fists back.

Ozotto pressed up to his feet, teeth gnashing together thin streams of yellow bile spilling down the corners." Haha! What type of threat is that!" black energy shredded out from Ozotto's core. A diamond-like shape that spread out creating a massive shield-like structure that rose around his body. His three eyes being the sole glowing points in the otherwise black void.

"One that I plan to keep! WILD CANNON!" his right hand hammered into the sphere. Lightning fanned out from the impact sight in a radiant disk before the orb exploded forth in a lance of light. The grass below bent to its whims as it hammered against the barrier established by the Super Monster. A huge wave of green light shooting over it and to the horizon.

Shallot's beam tore across the field of defensive light and utterly blotted it out, Super Saiyan Three's power showing in full display.

' _Shallot handled Ozotto by himself? No, that can't be right, he was too smug for that,_ ' Giblet, ever analytical, cupped his chin as the beam carved out against the shield.

Shallot's green eyes lowered, his hips switching off to the side. His left forearm bearing the brunt of a massive kick from a clawed foot. Winds blasted over his mane of golden hair shredding dust up behind him. The force pressing against him barely neutralized by the sheer strength he displayed in the third Super Saiyan form. Ozotto was there yet again, pressing down with utmost fervor.

"Ha!" Shallot swung his arm out and pushed Ozotto away, only for the juggernaut to appear in front of him.

A right hand fired out but the edge of a spinning blade forced the pink skinned creature to pull back. his feet digging into the soil as Zahha lowered the blade floating beside Shallot with an eagle eyed stare." You are forgetting how outmatched you are against us. We outnumber you, creature," Zahha noted gesturing with his twin swords to the warrior.

"Numbers when does that matter?" the creature laughed, until a balled gray glove plowed into his cheek.

The air rumbled, a rippling wave spreading out from the impact. Ozotto's large head twisted to the side with a cracking sound, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. His neck continued to twist until his head was on the opposite side of his left shoulder. Winds blasted beyond him with the punch while Giblet continued to press his fist forward.

'BWOOM!' a mountain in the distance chattered while a crater appeared there. Ozotto's stunned image exploding in that direction at incredible speed. Giblet's body glowed brilliantly among a blue-black aura that shot out along the path.

"When the people with those numbers outmatch you completely!" Giblet mentioned letting the dark aura continue to spill out. His nose pulsating with heavy breaths in an attempt to calm down.' _Keep it in control, Giblet, you are more than this power,_ ' he ground his teeth together.

Shallot looked at his sibling and glared.' _That aura, it's like with Raditz, and Ribrianne, no don't tell me_ ,' he balled his fists as it disappeared. Giblet letting free a breath.

"That isn't going to keep him down Shallot, stay on guard," Giblet replied throwing his hands out to the side where two yellow spheres of energy formed.

The mountain shuddered and the Super Monster already seemed to be rocketing toward them.

Shallot blasted off first and intercepted the punch with his open palm. The air shuddered and his body rocked with the impact. His counter exploded out into the center of the creature's core. The air conclusively blasted out as Ozotto hunched. The monstrosity though swung around with its free arm and battered the Super Saiyan Three's temple. Shallot's skin broke revealing a stream of blood as he skidded away.

Ozotto's knee fired up and Shallot met it with his knee, the cracking boom shaking the air. Ozotto's right fist hooked into Shallot's cheek with the Super Saiyan Three bashing into his chin. A trading of blows that split the air with an arc of lightning. The pink monster drew back its left hand and landed it against Shallot's cheek, thunderous moving the sky yet failing to budge the Saiyan. Shallot limply hanging at the end of the fist.

His left hand then dug into Ozotto's side. Bones creaked and cracked with the strike a piercing scream of air shredding free of the monster's rib cage. Ozotto's eyes teared up and he groaned while fading back until Shallot's long blonde hair swept in front of his face. The bottom of his blue boot catching the creature's chin. Ozotto's body shook before rocketing upward. Shallot's complete rotation fading away into an afterimage.

A right forearm blasted the monster's cheek, throwing his head aside. A rotary kick followed with a cracking sound. Blood of a yellow hue escaping from Ozotto once more. Shallot looped around in a one eighty and hammered down with both fists atop Ozotto's head. The ground buckled below as the creature rocketed down for it. Shallot's hands clenched and he lowered his head before doubling back down. His right and left legs compressing in preparation of meeting Ozotto's back.

They fired out and arched the creature over them. Yellow blood freely flew from Ozotto before he was launched away with an almighty push. Shallot flipped to a vertical base and gave chase, a zigzag of golden light filling the air. His right hand drew back and for a brief moment glowed like a second sun in the sky. It fired out and hammered into Ozotto's stomach. The creature doubled over the punch, Shallot's fist nearly breaking through to the other side. Tears, spit and blood mixed from the beast's face before it shot away.

Shallot's body exploded with ki and he gave chase." This is it Ozotto!" Shallot roared right hand hand drawing back, the air around it glowing brilliantly with golden light. Thunder boomed in the distance as lightning flashed across the sky.

"Again with the false promises!" the Super Monster chuckled, its bellowing deep tone unsettling as the fist came down. Ozotto's third eye opened and a conical wave of force shot out.

Shallot's punch resisted it at first, pushing down with all the effort he could muster, until it blew back in his face. An explosive of sheer magnitude that even a Super Saiyan Three could not overwhelm. He looped through the air in a wheeling gesture unable to stop or find balance. Ozotto grinned while clenching his fists, disappearing the moment Shallot reached his apex in flight.

The Super Monster's right hand came from the skies like a meteor only to be met by a forearm, the black fabric covering it tearing away. Giblet's body took the brunt of the punch, but he had protected his brother." There are three of us remember?!" Giblet, mustering his strength, replied throwing Ozotto back with a herculean effort.

"Three, three hundred! It doesn't matter you will not stop me!" Ozotto roared his tail swinging out and meeting both of Zahha's blades.

'Tink! Tonk! Tink! Clink!' Zahha's blades danced about elaborately meeting the razor-edge of his foe's tail at every turn.

Giblet fired up with a kick that dug into Ozotto's stomach. Ozotto gagged before punching at his foe. Giblet's crossed arms took it and buckled throwing him back several feet. In the same moment, Ozotto brought his tail down, spinning on his heel. The sole of his massive foot hammering into Zahha's chest. The two blades were sent spinning away as the blue-green skinned warrior was forced back.

Shallot whipped over his brother's shoulder and threw a punch that Ozotto caught, his arm bending back immediately from the stress. Shallot pushed his arm to the limit, driving it back and getting close to Ozotto." Let's see how hard your head really it!" Shallot's mane of hair lurched back like a wave before ramming forth as his brow met the third eye in the center of his foe's head.

A burst of lightning spread out and a boom of thunder followed. The pink skinned goliath rocketed backward from the collision and Shallot miraculously did the same. Trails of blood spilling from their foreheads in the process. Shallot reached up with both hands and squatted.' _Damn, his head's really freaking hard. I didn't expect that,_ ' he felt the warmth of his own blood trickling between his fingers.

The issue with that moment of hesitation, Ozotto did not suffer the same. His right hand raced out and splashed into Shallot's cheek. His head snapping to the side with a boom. Another thud hammered as Shallot's core was nailed with a knee strike. Then, another as his left cheek was compressed by a right hand yet again. An elbow strike bent the Saiyan's shoulders inward. Then, a spinning kick to the forehead sent him backward.

Ozotto spun around and wrapped his tail around the long haired warrior's neck, dangling him in the noose." That power you have is something! If I consume you, I wll be more than enough to break through to the Universe Seed! So be good now and let me consume you!" Ozotto's mouth opened broadly teeth showing in an attempt to engulf the warrior.

Two gloves wrapped around his head, yellow light fanning into the sides of his vision." Like hell I'd let you do that!" a golden pillar of light erupted from atop Ozotto's shoulders. Giblet's frame being highlighted in the explosion of ki. Shallot's blonde haired frame dropping free from Ozotto's tail in that moment. The goliath frame being ensnared by a smoky trail.

Giblet pushed back, a series of golden orbs appearing in his hands." Dadadadada!" the blasts piled atop the cloud of smoke expanding it. The frame that was the target being obscured by the barrage of blasts.

Giblet spread his hands above his head forming a giant sphere of golden light." Take this!" he threw it forth and it consumed the smoke and the frame within. A colossal wave of energy.

'BWOOM!' it expanded across the skyline, blasting clouds away. That brief moment causing the Universe Seed in the distance to glow brighter than before. The winds churning from this energy bomb pushing Giblet back while he growled and furrowed his brow. The recovering Zahha clenching both blades against the ground to watch the results.

'CRACK!' a pink hand dug into his stomach, the red fabric covering his upper body exploding into threads. Blood spilled free from his mouth and his eyes broadened. The fierce stare of Ozotto being the last thing he saw before the force hammered him into the ground. His body skipping briefly before collapsing into a heap, limp.

Blood spilled from the Super Monster's maw as he coughed. smoke poured from the burns and numerous seeping wounds that now covered his body, heavy breaths forcing his shoulders to rise and fall." No one interrupts a meal of mine. I will consume everything if I have to, to obtain the power of the Universe-" he paused a gleaming edge appearing in his field of view.

Zahha's blade whizzed through an afterimage. Ozotto's lumbering frame appeared behind him, hands preparing to snap down on his head." Were not listening?" the monster howled preparing to crush down.

'Schling,' a blade pierced Zahha's stomach and dug into Ozotto's. Blue blood mixing with yellow as they slumped forth in pain.

"Were you not paying attention? I have two swords," Zahha smiled, his left hand gesturing and the other blade swinging down and piercing the Super Monster from behind.

"Gah!" yellow bile blood spilled down from Ozotto's mouth as he wheezed." Killing yourself in an attempt to kill me? Pathetic," his hands continued toward Zahha's head.

"I think you are underestimating me," Zahha smirked before pulling himself over the pommel of the second sword. Ozotto's grasp missing.

Blood spilled from the gaping wound in Zahha's stomach." I do not do such things recklessly. I am far too calculated a warrior for that," a glowing green light poured from the wound on his stomach. Within moments it closed revealing his toned midsection as he turned around.

"Healing magic?" Ozotto wheezed as further yellow blood spilled from his body.

"It was risky, but a calculated risk. My magic is quite versatile, it just takes time to prepare," the white haired warrior smiled raising his right hand. A sphere of blue-green light appeared there with the panicked Ozotto attempting to pull the sword free now.

'Slurch!' the blade poking through his chest was pulled free. Yellow blood raced down the corners of his mouth and sprayed from the wound in agony. His three eyes blurry looked forth, knowing there was the second blade.

Zahha's raised right hand flickered. The blast fired out and struck against the rotund body of the pink monster. An explosion traced through the air hurling Ozotto backward with arms and legs flailing about in confused agony. His gnashing teeth spilling further yellow blood through the air. Black smoke traced through the air along the trajectory concealing Ozotto some.

His three eyes focused and stared through the smoke, a lance of air attempting to fire out. Zahha's free sword swung up and deflected the attack as if telepathically drawn there. Zahha hovered with his left hand raised and a smile upon his face as Ozotto pulled to a stop." What surprised? On your own you vastly overpower me, even with calculated risks beating you alone would be difficult, but I'm not alone here," the white haired being smiled as the blade that still pierced Ozotto was pushed in further.

"Hack!" blood sprayed from his mouth, his knees buckling as he leaned forward.

"He's right you know, stronger than Shallot or not, you could never beat the three of us," Giblet's voice came from behind as he drew the blade upward. The spread of yellow blood continuing as he pulled it through Ozotto's torso. It ripped free on his left side at the shoulder sending a wave of yellow mist through the air. Confusion present on his face.

"Worthless!" Ozotto, pained and bleeding, shouted driving his right elbow around.

It caved into the side of Giblet's head hurling him away with a boom." I'll still kill you!" his bloody words sprayed out and he opened his mouth. A glowing pink-purple orb of light became present there. Discharge raced along his cheeks before disappearing behind his head.

A blue boot smashed into his third eye and sent the beam cutting high into the air. His frame lurching back as the Super Saiyan Three twisted around and straightened." Like Zahha said, you couldn't take all of us!" Shallot's right hand opened forming a ball of blue-green light that molded into a solid green sphere directed at the gobsmacked Ozotto.

"Gah, hah," the Super Monster brought his head down in confusion, blood rushing from the wound in his left side and the other wounds along his frame. His teeth gnashed together and he attempted to go forward.

Giblet was there though striking him in the jaw with a swift right hand. Blood rushed free before another stream intercepted it after a left cross. A knee strike doubled the warrior over and a kick hurled him back. Giblet twisted around and hammered the sole of his gray boot into Ozotto's cheek. Ozotto shot down where a barrage of ki blasts bombarded him.

Both of Zahha's sword swung off to Shallot's side gathering a beam of energy." I believe it is time Shallot!" the white haired being smiled while the blades continued to cycle around.

Shallot's extended hand drew back into a punch, there sphere he presented growing and crackling. The stunned Ozotto looking up from the smoke as Giblet rushed back with an open palm." WILD CANNON!" roaring Shallot punched the sphere launching a beam of rigid green ki forward. The air around it turning to plasma that danced amid the colors.

"Ha!"

"HAAA!"

Giblet and Zahha added their blasts to the mix, creating a rising rush of ki. It blasted forth rocket like to the battered Ozotto, who could do nothing but watch as the beam tore toward him.

Within moments his body was swallowed by the attack. a deafening boom filling the air as he was thrown back through it, turning into particles of black ash that streamed away. A second explosion signaled the end of the attack and the target. Vibrant white-gold light flashing out as the three fighters stared onward at the sight with frustration and fatigue on their faces.

"Phew," Shallot's long hair disappeared and he stumbled backward. Sweat ran down the side of his face as the smoke from the Super Monster faded away." Done and done, bring on the next," he smiled despite the array of wounds and scrapes lining his face.

Zahha looked over, the blood running from his mouth continuing to do so." I think you are being overzealous, we were quite lucky to have beaten him."

Giblet's hands cradled his core, where his muscles thudded in pain." He's not wrong Shallot, but we'll get stronger from this. Ozotto was only the start," the Saiyan warrior huffed lowering to the ground. His core thundered with the echoes of their battle, the blood coming from his abundant wounds spreading with every heartbeat.

"Right!" Shallot smiled pumping his fist as they dropped to the ground.' _Super Saiyan Three really drained me though, I can't throw it around so wildly._ '

* * *

 _And with that Ozotto is defeated. The battle on that plane outside of Elysia seems over for now, but there are sure to be more conflicts. What will become of our heroes? What will become of Shallot and his allies? And what is Hearts' endgame? Find out next time..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **R:** I have to admit, the Uub vs Hit fight concluded a lot better than I thought it would, Uub being able to play to Hit's emotions was a really nice touch, especially since it does solve the loophole of Hit not growing from their fight. Kanba vs Broly getting their rematch, by which I mean Broly slapping the ever-living fuck out of Kanba, was amazing, and I'm really interested in seeing where you are planning on going from here. With Big Bang Mission coming out, and starting off strong, I wonder what new content it'll drop and how that will affect this story. Loved the chapter as always, and I just can't wait for more!_

 _ **A:** I had to figure out another reason for Hit not to be stronger than normal. That would have led to a different Time Patrol mission._

 _Oh yeah, Broly is always fun to write. And in regards to the latest Super Dragon Ball Heroes stuff we'll have to see what unfolds. I do really want to write some more interactions between the Time Patrol and the main timeline guys, so we might see them again._

 _ **R:** It was a good thing Raditz stalled Kanba long enough for Broly to finish his battle. I bet he would defeat if Hearts hadn't interfered. I have a feeling Trunks, Bra, Uub, Goten, Rote and Pan are going to be need to fight against whatever Hearts is planning._

 _ **A:** Raditz knew it wasn't his fight. Hearts on the other hand maybe a problem, and seeing that is definitely provocation enough to think about it. _

_Thank you all so much for reading. I'm sorry for the brevity of the chapter but a lot has happened since last week's release and I am moving on into another chapter of my life. Expect the next update to be more typical in length. Remember to wash your hands, cover your sneezes, and above all else be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	65. Chapter 65

"So, they managed to defeat the Super Monster with little difficulty," Hearts sighed looking to the downed Kanba off to his side.

"Yes, it looks that way Lord Hearts. But surely those Saiyans are not the threat here," Lagss added in, eyeing the taller Core Person.

Hearts cupped his chin and laughed." You are most correct. Those that managed to hurt Kanba to this degree are to be considered the greater threat. That raging one especially managed to nearly break through my Cubic Gate with a single punch. That type of strength must be the true power of these Saiyan Gods," his eyes turned to Lagss.

"And that is where our goal of achieving the Universe Seed comes to fruition. Those that wish to keep the idea that Gods lord over the weak and destroy them on whims are those that are our enemy. Freedom from the confines of such law is something that all can agree on. And something that I will usher in, no matter what their minds may imprint of me as a villain."

Lagss clear eyes shook with the charisma of the man speaking, it was astounding." Yes, Lord Hearts. We must get the Universe Seed, we must go to Elysia to reshape the world in the proper way."

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Respite? The Plan to Defeat Hearts?_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part One_**

* * *

 _ **Earth...**_

Goku and Raditz stood side by side looking at the lake on the Son property." Kakarot, do you think we should go and find this Hearts guy? He may be too much for the kids to handle," the long haired warrior sighed with his hands placed on his hips.

Son Goku placed his right and left hands behind his head." Yeah, maybe. And they haven't been back from their Time Patrol stuff for more than a week yet. Not to mention all of the rebuilding," the son of Bardock sighed.

"Which one of us is the real question Kakarot?" Raditz sighed his eyes glinting silver as he turned to look at the hero from Earth.

"Hehehe, I don't know Raditz. I'm pretty sure Vegeta wants to be involved too, he seemed a bit angry when told him about it," the palm haired warrior laugh. Though somewhere there was a seriousness in there that only Raditz would pick up on.

The long haired Saiyan smirked." I guess that means it will just have to be the three of us, I hope he understands exactly what bringing the wrath of the three strongest Saiyans in the Multiverse means."

"He'll get it one way or another, that's for sure," the hero from Earth smiled tying his white belt tightly.

* * *

 _ **South City...**_

Rote cradled his son patiently in his arms." Hey, there little Daikon, glad to see your happy and healthy," the son of Raditz smirked rocking back and forth with the child as Marron entered the room.

"Dadada!" the baby smiled reaching at Rote's bang, flicking the black hair around. His mouth gibbering with the wild strikes of his hands back and forth.

"How are you holding up Rote? You've only been back for a week and that was right after Mechikabura," Krillin's daughter asked.

Rote flexed moving Daikon to a single arm carry." I'm doing great, never better. A week of not fighting a world ending threat has been nice. and I'm pretty sure that dad and the others know they can't do anything about Hearts, so we're just going to sit back and relax," Rote smiled. His relief evident in his voice the surprise that his father had upon trying to explain about Hearts only to find out they knew about it was quite humorous.

"Are you sure you are not going to get involved? There is always the chance the Time Patrol doesn't have it under control," Marron pointed out as Daikon babbled about.

"Sure am, this Universe Seed may be strong, but some of those Time Patrollers, well let's just say they'd give dad a run for his money," Rote mused. His mind trailing back to the Goku and Vegeta he met and their ridiculous power.' _I hope the other two can get their convincing going. I'd hate to be the only one that can go. But knowing Trunks, he's the one that'll be in the most hot water if he doesn't play his cards right,_ ' his mind reassured him.

Marron walked over arms wrapping around him in a warm embrace." That's great news, that means we can relax. Well, about as much as a family with a Saiyan and a human can," she laughed kissing Daikon's forehead. Their toddler kicking about with a giggle at the warmth.

"Right?" Rote laughed bouncing the baby in his arms." But I'll be going out with Trunks and Goten later, just for a quick training session."

"Is that right? Well, stay safe."

"I will, won't I little guy, won't I?" he remarked bouncing the child up and down over his lap.

"Hahaha!" the child bubbled, his face a pure expression of joy.

* * *

 _ **West City Ruins...**_

"Are you sure you're okay, Bra?" Bulma asked in their Capsule House overlooking her twenty year old daughter. The girl having traded her fighting clothing for casual wear, and her fierce determination for a pair of glasses, necessary for looking at the blueprints and schematics for the rebuilding city.

The half-Saiyan blushed as her mother's hands patted on her shoulders and cupped her face." Mom, I'm fine. It's been a week and nothing crazy has happened. Like I was telling you the Time Patrol are going to handle everything, I just want to get back to work," she muttered trying to avert her face as Bulma leaned in closer. The scientist trying to make sure her daughter was okay.

"Humph, I don't know. Are you sure you don't need to throw a punch or a dozen? You haven't been in the training room at all, you're father has to be worried about that. You train with him at least once a week," Bulma leaned back grabbing her mug of coffee. Her blue eyes narrowing fiercely on the half-Saiyan.

"What?! Is that what this is about? I spent last week fighting alternate timeline versions of people, I don't need to train right now," the genius' daughter informed scratching her cheek. Her blue eyes turning aside with the rest of her head. A nervousness present in her chuckle.' _Gee, it's like the opposite of Gohan huh? I heard Chi-Chi would get a bit upset for him in training too hard,_ ' she laughed.

Bulma sipped her coffee with a skeptics glare." That hasn't stopped Trunks any, he's been training nonstop, well, after he woke up."

"Why? He's like the one of the strongest people we have," Bra pointed out with a raised brow.

"I don't know then Bra, maybe he was just putting up a bold face?" Bulma shrugged placing her cup down after another side.

Bra sat back and smiled." Yeah that sounds like Trunks," her features mused. Her head leaning back as her crossed her legs.' _Wait a minute! Trunks is training again, that means he doesn't trust the Time Patrol, what are Goten and Rote doing then? Are they planning on finding where Hearts is?_ ' her eyes opened from their calm state.

Bra hopped up from the chair, her blue a-frame tee shirt flapping about. Her left arm slung the lab coat that sat on the back of the chair around across her back quickly. Her white boots clacked as she hurried out of the Capsule Home. Bulma's shocked expression turning into a confused grin." Bra, must have put something together. I don't know what, but she's me all over, so it's probably important," the scientist laughed to herself.

* * *

"Trunks not bad. Keep it coming, you've definitely sharpened your skills since the last time we sparred," Vegeta remarked within the gravity chamber, his arms folding over his chest. His son, one he watched grow into a fine thirty year old man, kneeling on the floor in front of him.

Trunks looked up from his spiked bangs. He was a Super Saiyan and had been trying to overwhelm his father in this sparring session but he was not quite there yet." You think? Well, I've been pretty busy with Mechikabura then the Time Patrol stuff that just blew over. I had to try out against you again, haha," he huffed, sweat streaming from his face. The impact it had against the ground denting the metallic tiles below.

Vegeta then walked over to him, looking down at the half-Saiyan." And you're thinking of going after Hearts, aren't you?" the Saiyan Prince chuckled extending his right hand.

The kneeling hybrid reached up and accepted the gloved grasp." You're thinking about it too dad? Didn't you get your fill from going against Mechikabura, one guy like that wouldn't even be a challenge for Ultra Instinct," Trunks sighed.

"True as that may be, I'd still like to see why someone would be so willing to take a short cut to power. This Universe Seed he's after is what has my curiosity," the eldest of Earth's Saiyans remarked.

"Wait, dad, how do you know about that stuff? I didn't tell you about it," Trunks remarked patting his sweaty hands off on his pants. His sweat striking the ground like bullets thanks to the gravity.

"Broly found himself in a bit of trouble, as much trouble as the Legendary Super Saiyan can be in, and they went to provide assistance. Where they met Hearts, I was too busy with Nappa to tag along, but we are thinking about it too," the Elite warrior remarked as the red light within the portable Gravity Room, disappeared. The turning handle being the cause.

"When'd you think about sneaking out to fight Hearts, Trunks?" Bra shouted looking to her older brother, his shirt being used to dab sweat from his face.

"Bra? How'd you know?!" Trunks shook his head, growling.

"Seems your plan, if you were honest about it Trunks, wasn't as secretive as you thought," Vegeta smirked looking to Bra.' _That's my daughter. Give him what for Bra._ '

"Okay, can we talk about this later Bra? I have to go talk with Goten and Rote later today," Trunks leaned back as his sister approached.

"They know too?!" Bra shouted leaning forward.

* * *

 _ **Orange Star City...**_

Gohan sat across from his younger brother at a table within the mall. They had trays of food prepared in front of them, Goten's cleaned already of its contents. Gohan's was being picked with a bit more concern for public image.

"While I appreciate the lunch date Goten, I get the feeling this has something to do with something bigger," the son of Son Goku sighed swirling some noodles with his chopsticks.

Goten smiled nodding." Yeah, lunch is no problem big bro, but you're right," Goten gulped the last mouthful of rice. A few loose bits flying free with his previous smile.

"Trunks, Rote, and I are planning on heading to this Elysia place and fighting Hearts. And well, I was coming to ask if you wanted to come and be our back up policy," Goten folded his hands together and looked to his sibling.

Son Gohan fed the noodles into his mouth and swallowed. He then lowered his chopsticks to the bowl he was eating from and pinched the bridge of his nose." Oh boy," Gohan sighed making sure to follow proper etiquette with his utensils. Son Goku's eldest proceeded to remove his thick rimmed glasses after that to give Goten a serious once over.

"Goten, you know what you're getting into right? Dad told us that Hearts is trying to get something called a Universe Seed. You guys probably aren't ready for that on your own," Gohan honestly said his expression turning serious.

"We know, trust me, it took our fusion to beat Goku Black, we get how strong the average opponent for you guys really is. That's why I wanted to ask for your assistance. I mean y'know that whole "Unlocked Saiyan God" form you have could really make sure that we don't get in over our heads," the warrior explained pointing to his elder brother.

"I can't say you're being secretive with me, which is nice, but Goten I can't. I'm still trying to figure out a theorem for quark movement and I've wasted enough of my sick days with Mechikabura," the teacher explained looked to his sibling.

"Fate of the Multiverse Gohan! Come on please?" Goten asked placing his hands on the table.

"Why aren't you just going to let dad and the others handle it? Aren't they already looking into finding where he is?" Gohan asked folding his hands.

"Because where's the fun in that? Gohan, wee need to prove that we're more than just the warm-ups. At least Rote, Trunks and me do," Goten explained.

' _Goten, geez little bro,_ ' Gohan sighed mentally before exhaling aloud." Goten, I'll back you guys up if you need it, but I'm not going with you to Elysia. I'll be too busy here, and you do not know where it is," the half-Saiyan genius placed his hands on the table

"And that's where Trunks working at Capsule Corps, comes in. They went on a Grand Tour about a year and a half ago and they kept the ship. He, Rote, and I are going to pile into it and go find this really smart guy that Bulma told Trunks about, he'll know," Goku's son explained to his elder sibling with an assured smile.

"You guys are pretty creative now that you're older," Gohan laughed taking his chopsticks to resume eating." I'll keep an eye out for you three. And I'm sure you'll find dad, Raditz, and Vegeta nebulously hanging around too."

"Thanks, Gohan. If we do get in too much trouble against Hearts, you'll have our back," Goku's youngest son cheered.

"Yes, I will. Though, maybe I'm wrong and you can take on Hearts without needing my help," the genius remarked to his brother, eating the noodles. His eyes turned up from his bowl as he thought.' _And you guys may not have to worry either. You seemed to ignore the fact that I was talking about dad and Vegeta._ '

"Sweet, with you behind us, we've got this as good as won and done," the half-Saiyan pumped his fist, black hair waving in the process.

"One can most definitely hope," Gohan scratched his cheek.

* * *

Pan sat at a table in Gohan's home on Mount Pouzu, a cup of tea sitting in front of her. Videl calmly stirring sugar into her own cup while approaching her seated daughter with a curious glance.

"What's the matter sweety?" Mister Satan's daughter asked with concern. She placed her cup down to pull out a seat.

Pan was looking at the swirling cream in her cup." When we were fighting with the Time Patrol, something weird kept happening to me. We were fighting Oceanus Shenron and after Bra got thrown to the wayside, my power got all crazy. The world slowed down around me and I actually hit Oceanus Shenron stronger than I've hit anyone else. My body was really hot after that though," she began looking at her hands in utmost confusion.

Videl's eyes raised in curiosity." So, something like the Kaioken, right? You burned through your energy, maybe you were just using the Burst Limit that the others can use?" her voice questioned.

"I don't think it's the same mom. My body had this weird tingling feeling about it, like it was pulling me forward before I could think. The second time it happened I was fighting an evil version of myself," Pan explained cupping her hands around the tea.

She took a drink before resuming." I was getting beaten pretty bad. No matter what I did she was way stronger than me. I got knocked out, or I thought I did after a serious attack. One that definitely should have killed me. Then, I got that weird feeling again, like I was a passenger in my own body. Everything was slowed down, my muscles were burning and super heated ki was flowing over me," she explained taking another side.

"And I hit the other me, a lot. Way more than I should have been able too. I couldn't sense my own ki anymore, but I knew for those few seconds it was really high. And these small white bubbles kept rising up through my aura before disappearing, and just when I thought I understood it. The fight was over, and I was unconscious again. The only sensation I remembering being the insane heat that was coming off my body."

This genuinely concerned Videl." Are you okay now though? You aren't feeling warm now, right?" she stood up placing the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. Fortunately, to the touch it was not extremely warm nor was there a sheen of sweat, so her daughter was not ill.' _If she's not sick then what is it?_ ' Videl's mind wandered.

The quarter Saiyan grinned." Mom, I feel fine, I'm not sick. Like said, when using it, I felt great. A little confused as to why I was so strong, but I felt fine. The heat only settled in after, at least my reaction to it. No one seemed to mention it though, so maybe I was just imagining things," she chuckled as Videl kissed her forehead for assurance.

"Well, you're not sick, that's good. But if it happened twice it can't be imagination either, you Saiyans don't get random outbursts of power for no reason after all," Mister Satan's daughter chuckled.

"Guess, we'll have to find out, won't we?" Pan nervously rubbed the back of her head.

* * *

 _ **Southern Islands...**_

Uub was on the beach among the lapping waves, his right hand planted firmly in the sand supporting his entire body weight in a vertical handstand.' _Hearts, the Universe Seed, and the Time Patrol. As much as I trust in their abilities to fight, something like this seems like it may be out of their scope. Dealing with Mechikabura's anomalies put them in a hard enough spot. If Hearts gets this Universe Seed, from what we heard, he could be a problem,_ ' the human thought beginning a series of push-ups.

As he pressed down, his features grew stoic.' _Or maybe, I am just blowing things out of proportion. We've been so caught up fighting these past few years that we haven't really had much of a chance to rest. I could just need to wind down,_ ' the warrior smiled continuing through the insane exercise, amid its nonchalant to himself.

' _Even if it is a problem, Goku, Vegeta, and Raditz may want to handle it this time considering they did not want to go on the Time Patrol stuff. I figure they weren't really going to stay retired, that's not how Saiyans work. Especially after Mechikabura,_ ' he thought laughing. The trio of Saiyans tried to keep their promise, but the threats seemed to be just enough to draw them forward. Back to the front lines.

"It's good for them, Saiyans need hard fights to keep improving, though I don't know how much further improvement those three need," Uub said aloud returning to a vertical position. His mohawked waved in the wind, a cool breeze crossing his face.

"Big brother! It's time for lunch! You shouldn't be working on an empty stomach like that!" one of his sibling's shouted from over the dunes.

'Wait, I've been out here this long? I skipped breakfast then? Oh man,' Uub looked to his growling stomach before turning back and running up the beach." Coming, maybe leave me two, no three helpings!"

"No promises bro!" a second voice snickered.

"Hey!" Uub barked lowering his head and continuing forward.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later (outside of the ruined West City)...**_

Goten stood adjusting his blue wrist bands, while looking to Trunks." This Zuno guy, he knows everything, right?" Goku's son asked stretching his legs. The orange gi there going taut before loosening as he switched between poses.

Vegeta's son nodded his head pulling his violet Capsule Corps jacket over his black undershirt." Supposedly, apparently, a friend of my mother's met him years ago. She went with this guy named Janko? I think that was it."

"Hope Vegeta knew about it," Rote smiled pilling gauntlets, like those his father would wear, over his wrists.

"He did, apparently, he had a run in with the guy too. The guy's some sort of space policeman?" Trunks adjusted a loose bang of hair pulling a capsule out of his back pocket.

"Galactic Patrolman," Bra cleared her throat approaching with hands on her hips. Her blue hair was tied back with a crimson hair tie, while gloves resting on her hands while thigh high black boots sat beneath her crimson skirt and matching ruby crop top." And yes, dad knew. I got to ride around in the guy's space ship, but I don't really remember much," she scratched under her nose.

"Probably because you were a toddler," Trunks slumped his shoulders." And just because we're bringing you along doesn't mean you'll go with us to fight Hearts, okay?"

"I know, but I want to see who this Zuno guy is that mom keeps talking about," Bra replied rolling her shoulders." Apparently, he said something very rude to her last time she saw him."

"That's a surefire way to get your ear chewed off," Goten chuckled.

"Definitely," Rote nodded.

"Well, let's get to it! Another trip into the Grand Tour!" Trunks pressed the plunger atop the capsule and threw it outward.

'Pof!' the familiar bloom of smoke and puffing sound echoed out, a towering egg-shaped craft looming over the four half-Saiyans.

* * *

 _And so the journey to find Hearts begins anew. What challenges with await with this sage, Zuno? What else will happen in the intermediary? Are our heroes ready for such a task, taking on Hearts? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _R:_** _For once, I don't have a lot to say, besides that I did enjoy the chapter. Make sure to stay safe dude!_

 _ **A:** Shorter chapters tend to do that unfortunately. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. And the same to you._

 _ **R:** Awesome chapter, they managed to defeat Ozotto but they are definitely going to fight more dangerous enemies than Ozotto._

 _ **A:** Yes, they are. _

_Sorry once again for the off schedule upload and shorter chapter, but things in the world are crazy and trying to manage life has somehow gotten a bit more hectic. I continue to hope that you all are remaining safe in these trying times for the world in general, and until next time keep yourselves safe,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

"Hearts, there is an intruder," Lagss paused her eyes broadening as a figure approached from the Shadows.

"A heathen that wishes to overthrow the Gods? I am not sure you know what that means mortal, there is only one meant to rule over everything. And that is the perfect God," the smooth voice echoed as if two in one. A glowing white halo blooming behind his back to cast a spiky haired Shadow.

"Perfect God? Hahaha, there is no perfect God if they choose to leave mortals beneath them," Hearts snickered his laugh in return." But I admire you for approaching me."

"How else would I establish my superiority, mortal?" the figure's sole silver eye glowed, a divine white aura expanding from his body.


	66. Chapter 66

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Grand Sage, Zuno? Heart's is..._**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Two_**

* * *

The spaceship blasted through space at an incredible rate, something that caught Goten and Rote off guard." Wait, this ship's way faster than the one you guys used to leave on your first trip with?!" Goten noted looking around with shock.

Rote steeled himself and nodded." Y'think? What's the deal Trunks?"

"You can thank Bra and mom for working on this. They managed it in a few days, which is incredible considering the equipment that we had at home got destroyed with West City," Trunks pointed to his sister, who smiled triumphantly.

"Well, we took the engine apart and figured out a way to make it lighter and changing the shape of the ship was important too. We broke two coffee makers to get it in shape though, like Trunks' said West City blowing up really effected out efficiency," Bra added.

Rote looked to Goten." It's only been like ten days since we fought Mechikabura, and you guys crash landed a few days before that. How did you guys machine something like this that quickly?!" Raditz's son informed.

"We didn't use those coffee makers for parts, Rote. We burned them out," Bra informed tilting her head to the side with a nervous laugh.

' _That's scary, is she as smart as Bulma?_ ' Goten gulped.

"Geez," Rote looked to Trunks, who shrugged.

The eldest of Vegeta's children cleared his throat." Okay, it's going to take us a few hours to get to Zuno's Planet, so we should probably spend our time thinking about how we're going to ask our three questions."

"Apparently, he takes them hyper literally, so wording is important," Trunks continued looking to his fellow half-Saiyans.

Goku's son scratched the back of his head." Alright, makes sense to me. Let's get to talking."

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

"Perfect God? Hahaha, there is no perfect God if they choose to leave mortals beneath them," Hearts snickered. His eyes looking into the Shadows skeptically. Who could be so bold to sneak in? More importantly, how did this person sneak in?

"But I admire you for approaching me," Hearts kept his nerve while speak though.

"How else would I establish my superiority, mortal?" the figure's voice came again. His white boots breaching the shadows he was standing in, a Divine white aura expanding around him.

This figure stood roughly five feet ten inches tall, his flaming pattern of white hair adding to the height in odd ways. A tattered black Kaioshin attire covered his torso, its red piping having been broken apart in numerous places. His bare left arm bearing a metallic bracer while his right eye was covered by a similar silvery piece. His white boots clapped against the ground as previous to the swaying of his crimson sash. The Divine Halo behind him shimmering brilliantly under the lights.

Hearts stoically watched him approach, a confident smile upon his face. A red glow appeared around the sole visible pupil of this intruder, a thudding sensation lurking in his chest, visibly shaking it. Then, Hearts looked surprised trying to do it again to get the same result. The green skinned being flashing a smile in response.

"Surprised mortal, one cannot play with the heart and minds of Gods as easily as they can mortals. Attempting to convert my desires? How foolish," the figure spoke up looking down at the Core Person.

Hearts took a step back while eyeing Lagss." Who exactly are you?" Hearts questioned balling his fist, never losing his cool.

Winds blew through the room they were in shattering the windows with the release of Divine might. The halo behind the figure glowed brilliantly with this display as he allowed a confident smile to come across his perfect face." I am the most beautiful and perfect God, Zamasu. That is not grandstanding it is fact, and you are to heed it, mortal," he grinned continuing to approach.

"Lagss, remove Kanba and yourselves from the equation," Hearts informed coldly. He was unphased by this display, not in the slightest.

"Very well," Lagss placed her hand against the large Saiyan's chest and they disappeared into one of the broken shards of glass.

"An interesting teleportation to be sure," Zamasu spoke calmly while approaching still.

Hearts raised his hand." You may be the perfect God, but I am in control of every situation I am in."

Zamasu's approach was stopped by a cube of force. Its shimmering walls reflecting the lights overhead into a prismatic spread that danced beautifully across the surface. The reflective tiles below creating an equal sheen. The immortal Kaioshin looked onward curiously, his right hand extending to touch the interior wall. A ringing sensation of light spreading out.

"Disappear," Hearts closed his hand.

Zamasu did not seem concerned as the cube began to compress around him. Within seconds it was crushing down atop his head and arms, causing his knees to bend, but again, he was unflinching.' _What a peculiar technique. Mortals do find new ways to blasphemy, don't they? But he is no Saiyan, this is nothing to me,_ ' Zamasu shrugged carelessly.

Hearts closed his hand tightly, but the cube failed to close further, unable to compress around the immortal further than it already was." What?" he questioned keeping composure.

'BWOOM!' Zamasu's left hand, continuing to press against the wall, flexed. The sphere burst outward and the Perfect Deity, extended his white boots to the ground again.

"It appears your situational awareness is not up to the standards you believed. A shame," Zamasu's left foot pressed off the ground. A crater flashed out from it, tumbling that side of the building down with his Divine might.

Hearts' arms crossed instantly. The green right fist hammered into his guard and blew out the other side of the small facility that Hearts housed in. Debris streamed out in plumes of white smoke, the coat wearing Shin-jin flying back among it. his foe's flame haired frame resting at the gap in the wall. Then, it no longer was there, zipping sounds in the air in front of him showing several afterimages.

Another punch fired down which Hearts grabbed, his left hand wrapping the wrist and yanking it forward. His right elbow crashed into Zamasu's cheek. A plume of white smoke swept by for a moment before shredding away with the collision. Zamasu's frame being flung backward through his own attack's remnants by the pale skinned Core Person.

Hearts appeared behind him locking in a chicken wing before spinning him around. Hearts' knee struck Zamasu in the solar plexus doubling him over. Extending that compressed knee, Hearts threw Zamasu back. Following that he ebbed in with an elbow strike before spinning around and delivering a punch to the green skinned God's cheek. The air boomed with a ripple of force and Zamasu was launched backward again.

A gloved fist swung toward Zamasu's cheek and missed by a mile, his imposing aura throwing it off. The God's leg fired out and smashed into the hasty guard of his foe. Hearts' arm buckled and the kick crushed into his cheek. Lightning wreathed the warrior's body as he was shot away, a thunderclap echoing as Zamasu lowered his leg. Hearts crashed through the top of a mountain several miles away and kept tumbling past it.

Behind Zamasu a cube appeared pulling into his back. It arched the God over it in hi surprise and drove him toward the ground in the motion. his left hand touched it and he pushed up, breaking through the cube. In that time, Hearts returned delivering a sudden kick into his forehead. Clouds overhead split with the collision and the deity was hurled skyward.

Zamasu looped to a stop and looked down with Hearts charging. Hearts' right hand fired out and boxed Zamasu in the nose, his left hand following suit into Zamasu's core. Retracting both he delivered a knee strike to the immortal's stomach. Zamasu doubled over it before being smashed in the back of the head. Winds shot up with the collision and the Perfect God was sent spiraling to the craggy landscape below.

Crags formed from eons of erosion were flattened in a moment. The deity's body hammered against them with great force and vitriol clouding the air with dust. Hearts looming in the air above with stout eyes." You leave yourself far too open, I do not pass up such opportunities," Hearts remarked.

His left hand swept out and a narrowed gaze crossed his face." Gravity Crush," Hearts calmly remarked as red-orange light danced free from his palm. Gravity pressing down from the heaven.

The entire continent crumbled under the gravity, rocks crushing into a fine powder. Water at the fringes of this range spiked downward into deep wells that sucked the ocean into them. Zamasu's frame was pushed down further and further by this, rocks being broken beneath him while he attempted to raise his head, attempted to stare at the warrior that dare oppose him.

Hearts was relentless, watching as the horizon expanded. The crushing continent below nothing for him to worry about with his grand ambition to free mortals of the Gods that could erase them without difficulty.' _This planet is an empty shell of no life. Destroying it to slay this supposed God will be a worthy cause,_ ' he noted as the ground continued to break away.

Then, Zamasu's right hand pressed against the ground. His face a confident smile as the halo of light returned to his back. Despite the immense gravity he pressed up to a knee. And then to his feet. And then reaching a completely vertical base to look up at the assailant." I must say, for a mortal, this is an impressive technique. Far from the barbarism I am used to from mortals, but a mortal no matter the finesse is a mortal nonetheless," his boots kicked off pushing free from the immense, planet rending gravity.

Hearts closed his left hand and threw his right hand forward, where Zamasu spun around it. His movements were crisp and elegant, and the precision of his short legged kick perfect. Hearts' body folded at the sternum as the kick connected. A spinning wall of force blasted out as the motion completed spilling Hearts spit across the air while hurling the warrior backward.

Zamasu lowered his leg a moment later. His right hand reaching out to the side, a series of red pinpricks appearing." This has been fun mortal, but I have far more impressive opponents to slay. My Zero Mortals Plan awaits no one," his right hand flicked forth." Blades of Judgement!" these pinpricks became a legion of blades that ripped through the air like tissue paper.

Hearts looked at the incoming attacks and narrowed his eyes. Left hand raising the gravity in front of him became immense. The sword took a sharp spike down, their explosions being suppressed. The light they shed barely making it to the Core Person. They eventually dimmed out as he locked eyes with his white haired foe, snickering.

"You are exactly what is wrong with the Gods, able to wipe away mortals on a whim. I am going to stop that; no Gods shall rule over them!" Hearts shouted shooting forward, the gravity around him increasing.

His right hand struck with a great booming force. Zamasu's raised forearm took the attack and buckled breaking away and sending the air into a rattling rumble. His white hair being blow back. Hearts' left hand drew back next and hammered into the defending palm of the Shin-jin, the air burst with the impact. Their eyes met as Zamasu defended against his foe.

Hearts thrusted his left leg forth, its sole burrowing in to Zamasu's stomach. The green skinned God was hurled backward wildly, while Hearts reaming firm. The brown jacket around Hearts body flapped and he was gone.

His right hand smashed into Zamasu's left palm, which knocked it upward. The Universe Ten Kaioshin thrusted his right hand toward Hearts chest to find it diverted. The Core Person wrapping around for an elbow strike. The white haired warrior dodged under it, his Potara Earrings jingling. He came up with a knee strike that Hearts leg fired out and intercepted. A blast of wind charging the air after the collision.

Their knees came down simultaneously and they both threw a left hand forward. Interestingly, their right arms scissored among the swings to catch the other's attack. Their eyes locking for a moment before looking away as they released. Their left legs clashing in matching kicks. Their conflicting power showing in the stream of white light that poured out from the meeting.

They released and threw a series of blows again. Every strike of Zamasu's pushed Hearts back at little farther, his guard faltering marginally more with each attack. It was evident that Zamasu was toying with him, or perhaps struggling to use his full power. But alas it was still proving enough as each clashing fist began to go in the favor of the deity.

Narrowly, bobbing through a left Hearts right hand rocketed out and Zamasu grabbed it out of the air. A switch of the hips pulled Hearts like a rag doll where the God's left elbow caught Hearts along the chin. He drew that same elbow back and drilled it into Hearts chest before releasing the trapped fist. That release was to give the opening for a right handed backhand to Hearts' cheek. The jacketed warrior shuddering in the air for a moment before being sent rocketing away.

A leakage of blood escaped the gritting teeth of Hearts as he pulled himself to a stop. The air around him growing heavy as red-yellow light glowed in a thin layer across his frame.' _Manipulating the gravity, I can make up for our power difference for now. And then, when he is open, I will land the fatal blow,_ ' the astute Core Person noted while looking at his clenched fists.

Determined, Hearts lifted his gaze to face down the God that opposed him, said God blasting forward at that very moment. Zamasu's right hand came out and Hearts sidestepped it before kneeing his foe in the gut. Zamasu doubled over and took a left hand to the cheek. The white hair atop his head went wild with the attack while Hearts retracted the punch. Hearts' right hand followed bashing the Kaioshin's face down again before a thrust kick to the chest sent him skidding back.

Gravity released from Hearts' hand like a bullet, blasting into Zamasu's core. Zamasu's frame collapsed around the attack before being repelled in the explosion, the visor wearing fighter dashing forward.

Hearts' right glove came shooting down and Zamasu's hand caught it again, another counter elbow digging into the scarred chest of the Core Warrior. Hearts' eyes watered with the impact as Zamasu released. An overhead soccer ball kick followed that crashed into the center of the blonde haired warrior's head, blasting him down at a forty five degree angle.

Hearts struck against the collapsed landscape before skipping across it. rocks and formations crumbling in his wake. Smoky debris sprayed up into the air before he crashed into a wall of stone. It burst but he recoiled forward from it, landing face first against the ground.

Zamasu descended to the ground, his arms spread out to the side as a smile crossed his face." Did you believe yourself worthy of slaying the Gods for such a foolish goal? We, the Gods, gave you intellect, and you choose to raise hands against us. For what further mortal barbarism? Further strife among fools that needn't know their place?" Zamasu asked approaching elegantly.

"For a world where that decision is a mortal to make," Hearts rose to his feet, a snicker escaping him.

He rocketed forward, the ground he stood on disappearing in the gravity he wreathed himself in. His fist struck and the ground collapsed for several hundred feet around. Zamasu's sole eye bulged in surprise at the amplified force of the attack. His boots shuddered for a moment before blasting free from the ground. He rocketed over the landscape at quite incredible speed, the immortal had not expected that.

Then, Zamasu's back was struck with an ax fist that hurled him toward the ground. Gravity increased dramatically around the immortal in the process, making his collision with the ground even more brutal. The already crumbling continent bent further in on itself, rocks that were let loose smashing down and into the surface like drills. The white haired deity pinning against it further.

Hearts threw his arms out to the side. Cubes of varying size filled the air behind him, their prismatic walls gleaming the light away from the ground and across the sky. Pure brilliance in his dream-like desires. Zamasu down below placed a hand against the ground grimacing at the absurdity of his foe standing against him. Unable to see the barrage that was sure to await him.

"If I must become a villain to grant mortals the freedom from the oppression that Gods hold, then I will be one!" Hearts commanded with authority, summoning additional cubes to the sky filling display.

"Then, we are opposites," Zamasu laughed to himself as Hearts flicked his hands forth.

"Gravity Barrage!" the cubes hurled down upon the immortal God. his body being buried under their gravity and trapped into their prison-like confines. The improved gravity crushed the continent into a single hole with the glowing singularity of Hearts' attacks. Zamasu's screams being deafened as sound failed to escape such gravitational force.

A giant cube emerged from the center of the explosion. A center point within it drawing everything toward it, a singularity if one would be so bold to call it that. The smoke, debris, everything, drawn to a mere point in the center.

Hearts' right and left hands then closed condensing this point of gravity upon itself further. This pull brought the walls of the cube down, shrinking it from all angles simultaneously. Everything kept pressing and pressing down until it became a spot the size of a baseball. This ball beamed with extreme heat and light from its density, a blinding white that ignited the air around it into plasma and caused the clouds overhead to evaporate.

The longer Hearts stared the sphere the bright it became until it finally split. A beam of light carved free from it launching into space and down into the planet itself. Tremors rocked both heavens and earth as the light grew broader and brighter.

Hearts watched this expansion occur and smiled; this obstacle surely was no more.

A pillar expanded dozens of times the size of the initial explosion, rocks and other compressed ruin being hurled through the air. Hearts' eyes following each piece of debris with scrutiny as a frame seemed to rise within the center of the blast. Impossibly, so it took upward through it before disappearing at the top, as a geyser of riffraff.

After that all went quiet. The beam stretching off and fading away in thin layers of light that left a gaping hole in the planet's surface. Hearts floated there, alone. The opponent was one he could not have beaten without his abilities, and even with them it seemed to be more fortune than an overwhelming edge.

"It is finished," Hearts spoke calmly.

"What mortal? Did you truly think that could kill a God?" Zamasu's voice said from behind him.

Hearts' turned in haste, his right hand raising. The purple blade that surrounded Zamasu's hand met a cube that appeared there and cleaved through it. A blast of light though erupted from it throwing both being back with a blustering force. Zamasu's frame stopping several dozen feet away, on the other side of the smoke cloud from Hearts. Hearts' meanwhile dropped nearly to the broken ground before coming to a stop.

"Don't you understand you are against the Perfect God! There is no chance of defeating me! Hahaha! Your mission to supplant the Gods is one that I share, but indeed letting a mortal gain the divine authority set only for a God is foolhardy!" Zamasu shouted down his glee showing. This was something he enjoyed lording over the mortals that dare oppose him. But this fueled his hatred as well.

' _This opponent is odd, he was crushed down so far and detonated, there was no means to avoid it,_ ' Hearts looked at the cloud. His gloves clenched.

Zamasu suddenly found his periphery filled with a wall, and then in front of himself filled with a wall. The entire space around him became a cube made of the same prismatic light as before. Zamasu's hand raised and touched this cube's edge trying to force through it. He found it impenetrable at least from the minute effort that he was attempting. He threw floated back within it, while his opponent rose from the smoke cloud far below.

As the immortal looked around within the cube Hearts let out a breath from the other side. His features were stalwart and confident as he kept his hand raised." If that is truly what you believe, you are to be the first God killed by my hand," Hearts' hand glowed and the cube turned a crimson color. The air around it shaking and morphing oddly.

Zamasu's features turned stern amid the crimson cube. His legs beginning to buckle and his back beginning to bow. This gravity was immense, and it was forcing him to his knees." You cannot kill me; I am not like those you have dispatched along the way. I am the noble and beautiful, Zamasu," he calmly said while raising up. The halo upon his back glowed. Streams of lightning exploding from it against the inside of the cube.

Hearts noticed the bulging of the structure and ground his teeth together.' _So, this is his true strength, it surpasses that of the Saiyan from earlier. He's going to break through it with no effort,_ ' Hearts looked as the walls began to bulge further, cracks appearing along its smooth frame." Perhaps, not as I am not, Perfect God, but soon I will be the Ultimate Godslayer, and even you will be destroyed," he said as a cube surrounded himself.

"Godslayer? What a pretentious name!" the cube exploded sending light across the sky, Zamasu's shout echoing with it." You may be the first mortal I slay after all, even they lacked such boisterous claims as Godslayer."

"We will see," Hearts disappeared within his cube, leaving the green skinned God to ponder.

* * *

 ** _Space..._**

"Do we have our questions in order?" Trunks asked looking to the three half-Saiyans that followed him along the way.

Goten nodded his head." I think we do, first, "where this Elysia place is?" Then, "how can we get there?" And the third is "can we win if we do go?"

"Good, then, I think we should be approaching it now," Trunks looked out the front of the window with a gulp. This trip had been quick, but it was surely the precursor to something a fair bit more difficult.

As they approached, they saw it from the distance. Floating in space a giant wooden box supported by, or perhaps dangling, spikes of wood with orange-yellow globes atop them. This giant box looked like a meal box with the contents being an array of red, orange and green trees that sprouted up from the center. The large red emblem on its front spanning what would surely be a country on any other world.

"This guy lives in a giant lunch box?" Rote looked perplexed at the sight. among the stories he had heard from Raditz in space, a giant lunch box took the cake as the single most bizarre planet.

"Huh? He does? That's weird, this guy must be really interesting then," Goten laid his head back in his hands. His black brow raising as they continued to get closer.

"Weirder things exist I suppose," Bra tilted her head. Her nonchalant words belied the raised brow and confused bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face. This was odd.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring it up in front of the omniscient sage? But this is definitely weird," Trunks added in, sharing sentiment with his friendly rivals.' _Mom, you could have told me this is what it looked like. Does this Zuno guy really live here?_ ' he pondered.

They were not wondering for too much longer as the ship flew over the vast array of trees and began to descend. Loose leaves of the red, orange, and green mixed into a cyclone of color as the vessel descended to the grass below. Its spidering legs fanning out to dig into the white sandstone tiles that lined the path. A soft cracking sound echoing as its full weight bared down.

The port door opened and the four half-Saiyans exited the star craft. Their boots clacking simultaneously against the stretching tiles. Surrounding them were the well-tended trees crafting a pathway along the sandstone, stone works sitting up on the pathway in matching formation. In the distance a structure rose emitting a light, that was their destination.

The Saiyan Quartet began to walk." Worldly sage of unknown or uncommon information, I wonder what he looks like," Goten cradled his head in his heads. Giddily stepping beside his cousin.

Rote's brow raised." I don't know, what do those types usually look like? I think he'll be like a really old Master Roshi, with a beard stretching down to the ground, sitting on a giant spinning turtle," the son of Raditz commented with a chuckle.

"No, I'm think more like Old Kai, he's going to be a pretty small guy with a walking stick," Trunks replied stepping along.

"What if we're way off base? Isn't Hit over a thousand years old? What if he's like that and built like some martial arts master from those bad Mister Satan movies?" Bra added in her remarked cupping her chin.

"Yeah, let's hope that's not the case," Goten gulped." Hit's a totally different level than all of us."

"Really, I promised Marron that I wouldn't fight too hard, so yeah, let's hope I don't have to go Blue for this," Rote added in nodding his head.

"Mom, said he seemed rather indifferent, so even if he does look like Hit, he probably won't fight us," Trunks nodded his head whilst approaching the temple pagoda.

The building itself was simple in construction. A towering structure that stood several stories high. Multiple layers of ornately thatched roofing fanned down the side of it, splitting to reveal the white sandstone construction of the building. From this center point two adjacent wings stretched out in parallel reaching beyond the layer of trees and disappearing from sight.

Beside the alcove where the door was were large emblems, matching that on the outside of the planet. Their black frames spanning several feet with the downward pointing triangle in the center. More importantly on the door itself the same emblem but glowing a crimson color. This added to the spectacle of the building adding an air of intimidation.

"Definitely leaning on him being a big scary guy now, yikes," Rote gulped letting out a breath.

"We won't have to wait long to find out," Goten chuckled naively, before walking up the steps toward the doors. The others following not far behind him.

The door opened with his simple touch and they came upon a grand room. Several box-like lanterns floated peacefully over the ground, shedding warm orange light across everyone present. The four Saiyans looked around and from this warm light came four rather rotund people. Each stood at over six feet high with bulbous heads and rounded bodies. Their large ears drooping slightly as their porcelain skin shimmered. Their thin eyebrows narrowed as each of their robes blew.

First, a green one as he stepped forward. Then, a blue one as the second stepped forward. Then, a purple one as the third moved forward. Finally, a brown as the last one stepped forward.

"Creepy," Trunks raised a brow. It was unsettling to say the least.

"What have you come here for?" the attendant in the green robe spoke. The small bun atop his head waving as he looked over the quartet of Saiyan half-breeds in front of him.

"We've come for an audience with Zuno, my mother came here a few years back to ask a few questions herself," Trunks replied somewhat nervously.

"Very well," the blue robed attendant said taking a step aside, the paper wall behind them opening.

From it came a very large humanoid with an oversized head. He shared the same general aesthetic with the others, but he was vastly larger. His eyes were narrowed and focused and he seemed to hefty to stand on his legs, as shown by the fact he appeared to be floating in a cauldron. He looked down across the group before looking forward.

"So, you have a question?" the purple robed attendant asked.

"Yes, we have a few actually," Goten scratched the back of his head.

"Then, do begin by handing over your present," the last, brown robed, attendant said. His eyes looking over the group.

"Present? Mom, didn't say anything about a present did she, Bra?" Trunks looked to his sister.

"No, I don't think so. She said it was a good thing I came along though," Bra raised a brow and shrugged.

"Uh, what's the present?" Goten inquired somewhat absent-minded.

"To get your questions answered, Lord Zuno requires a smooch," the first attendant replied.

"A smooch?! What type of-" Rote shouted raising a brow before calming down.' _Better not get too loud, we kind of need these questions answered if we want to get to fight Hearts before dad and the others,_ ' he let out a breath.

"Seriously, who wants to give this guy a kiss?" Trunks muttered under his breath, looking over the group.

"Will we each get a question answered if we give him a present?" Rote asked, looking sternly.

The attendant nodded." Yes."

"Well, here goes," Raditz son scoffed, a blush forming across his face.

He approached the side of the large rotund creature and puckered his lips. Quickly, he leaned forward and gave a kiss to the statue-like omniscient before backing away.

"You are a man, you only get one question," the brilliant giant looked down at him with a raised brow.

' _Rote remember not to react, he'll answer any question even if you don't mean it,_ ' Trunks said to the half-Saiyan with telepathy.

"Erhem, alright. First, and only, question, where is Planet Elysia?" Rote asked sternly.

Zuno looked to the half-Saiyan then to the group before speaking." Planet Elysia is in a pocket Universe between all Universes and timelines of this Multiverse. It was hidden until recent events seemed to have uncovered it. It sits twenty four taks northeast of the World of Void and is currently stationary. That was your final question," the sage-like figure spoke answering the question.

"Geez, between Universes, that's pretty rough," Trunks scratched the back of his head.' _The Supreme Kai of Time wasn't lying when she said it'd be difficult to get to._ '

"Do the rest of you have any questions?" the purple robed attendant spoke again.

Goten looked over at Bra and smiled." Well, we'll each only get one question since we're guys. You might get more."

Bra's eyes broadened as she looked to her brother's best friend." Are you kidding me? You said it yourself, you two could kiss him and get the same answers I'd get from one kiss! You guys just want to save face!" Bra barked, her fiery eyes glowing at the black haired warrior.

"You are the daughter of the Earthling, Bulma," Zuno spoke as Bra's shout continued.

"Huh?" Bra stopped looking to the sage.

"Your bust size is 89.1 centimeters, two centimeters larger than your mothers at the same age. I can give you four questions if you were to give me a present," he spoke so nonchalantly.

"What?! How'd you know that?" Bra threw her arm across her chest and looked away. Her face was beet red in embarrassment, while the others raised a brow.

"I am all-knowing and have met your mother. A present will now give you three questions," Zuno replied.

"Gah, fine," Bra looked down the ground and shook her head.' _My first kiss and it's going to this guy. Seriously?_ ' she shook her head and approached, trying to calm down some.

She planted her lips against his cheek and Zuno nodded his head." You have three questions."

"Is there a way for us to get to Planet Elysia?" Bra looked aside, scowling still. Embarrassment was easy to come and quick to leave for her.

"Traveling to Planet Elysia would need the aid of a God or transportation from the Twelfth Universe. Both are difficult to find," the sage replied honestly, the four half-Saiyans nodding their heads in unison." You now have two questions remaining."

"If we were to go to Elysia, could we win against the other forces that are making their way there?" Bra asked sternly.

"Your chance of victory is slim, but there is one way that you can manifest victory against the most potent of forces that are gathering there. You possess among your ranks an imposing warrior, but they are the only way that you can claim victory," Zuno replied sternly and honestly." You now have one questions remaining."

"Seriously?" Bra raised her brow in reply.

"Yes," Zuno replied his head nodding." That is your third, and final, question. I have grown quite tired; I will not be answering any further questions."

"Wait, but who among us is it? How are we going to win?" Goten blurted out looking to Zuno with a curious glance.

"I will not answer that question, please leave," Zuno turned and retreated behind the sliding wall.

"Ah man, we're leaving with as big a question as when we go here. Which one of us has the power to beat someone like that?" Rote looked at his hands and shook his head." Even with Divine Super Saiyan, I'm not up to par with people like dad or Gohan. And you guys don't have Divine ki yet, right?" the son of Raditz asked while the others pondered.

"Afraid not, I've been trying with dad, but haven't have much success," Trunks nodded his head.

"It's only been a few days since the Time Patrol stuff, I'm pretty spent," Goten informed.

"Then, Bra?" Rote raised a brow.

"Me? No way, I've gotten stronger, but I'm not even Super Saiyan Three yet. I can't become a God either," Vegeta's daughter answered turning to leave.' _Why are all sages perverts?_ ' she huffed looking down at her chest.

"Maybe it'll be spontaneous then, we get power-ups at the most useful of times that's for sure," Goten laughed following her.

"You can say that again," Rote agreed.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for reading another, brief, chapter of Destiny Shattered Gaiden. I'm still not in the swing of things yet, but with the chaotic world that should be understandable. Anyway, Hearts finds that his polar opposite, Zamasu, is a threat indeed, however he boasts that he will become the Godslayer. Elsewhere, our heroes get their questions answered but leave with an equally large one. Zuno's vague messages of the future events being more mind-bending than how to get to Elysia? What does this mean? Will our heroes head to Elysia? Find out next time..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Wait...is Gohan the strongest or the three old ones_

 ** _A:_** _I'm going to leave that question in the air. Gohan power wise is the strongest, but I also have said each of the older three are the strongest as well. Goku is by far the most skilled giving him contention for the strongest, Raditz is raw strength the strongest, and Vegeta is the most adept at strategizing among them, giving him claim to the strongest under circumstance._

 ** _R:_** _Amazing this last chapter... What happens meanwhile in universe 9?_

 ** _A:_** _Universe Nine is attempting to recover from Mechikabura, much as Universe Seven is. Bergamo and Basil are still venturing as a Do de Dangers after Lavender's death (Chapter 36) and their God of Destruction is attempting to reconsider things as well._

 ** _R:_** _I have feeling the journey to Zuno would not be easy. No way Fused Zamasu is back._

 ** _A:_** _Fortunately, it was, though what comes next for them is probably not going to be. And yes, Fused Zamasu is back, but how is the question. Is this even the Fused Zamasu from the Destiny Shattered canon?_

 ** _R:_** _Ohhh Hearts vs Reformed Merged Zamasu, hype af. This is definitely a nice 'filler' chapter that set up the future events well, while also keeping a chill tone. You've been really good at these since starting Gaiden, and it's really nice to see, as most people can't pull these off properly. Thank you for the amazing chapter as always!_

 ** _A:_** _Yeah, the hype is real for that one, though I'm not giving all of it away in the second chapter of the arc. Yeah, I think I've gotten a little better with the filler stuff since starting Gaiden, probably because I started Dungeon Mastering recently. You have to world build to immerse your players in a game of Dungeons and Dragons, something as a player for the past 15 years (holy crap, I'm turning 22 this year, what the hell, where'd the time go?) I never had to do._

 _Thank you all so much for reading this week's chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that you stay happy and healthy. We'll make it through this crazy pandemic together, stay good people,_

 _~Dan_


	67. Chapter 67

**_Somewhere/When..._**

Hearts crashed face first against the ground. His face drenched in sweat while shaking sensations plagued his muscles. Breaths escaped from his mouth in long, heavy puff his eyes shuddering against the grass he was upon.

"Geh, heh," Hearts quickly regained composure. The beating in his chest though was something that was not going to go away. That opponent, it was not one he was expecting nor one that he could defeat as he was now.' _What was he?_ ' the Core Person thought, shaking in his resolve for the first time.

Lagss smooth, glassy skin caught Hearts' gaze as she reached down a hand toward him." Hearts? Are you okay?" she inquired, her glimmering doll-like eyes looking down curiously.

Hearts pushed up to a knee before grabbing a hold of her hand." I am not sure myself. That Kaioshin, he was more of a threat than I expected. More than anything I had expected," he answered keeping calm.' _There should have been no possible way for him to survive what he was put through,_ ' he continued to ponder over Zamasu's impossible resiliency.

Lagss was taking a back before clearing her throat." Then, are we to continue to the Universe Seed?" her curiosity came in a slight breaking of her monotonic voice.

Hearts reached up and ran his hands through his sweat drenched hair. A smile formed across his face as he let out a breath through his nose." Of course, Gods like him are the very reason that I am going down this path. If it is a villain in his eyes, then I will be a hero in the hearts and minds of the mortals. We must succeed Lagss. One defeat will not quell our intentions or our ambitions," came the reply of the Core Person as he let another fatigued breath through his nose.

The Glass Primordial nodded her head." That is what I would expect from you Hearts. Then, I assume we need to further prepare," she asked looking to him.

' _My body does need time to recover, and Kanba is still unconscious. If those Saiyans are going to be in our way, we would certainly lose in our current state. A shame, the longer this persists, the closer to the Universe Seed the others become,_ ' Hearts huffed." Indeed, we do. We need to find further anomalous powers across the cosmos and harness them to create a proper key to get close to the Universe Seed," he replied.

"What of those Saiyan brothers? Shallot and Giblet, would they not make excellent sources of power? They were not from this place either," her glassy hair blowing, Lagss asked.

"Perhaps, I assume you will be the one to confront them. Your own powers are returning to the point they once were," the Core Person replied.

"If that is what you wish, I will yes," she nodded.

"Excellent, Lagss," Hearts smiled honestly.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Divine Meeting Plans?! Destination: Turles!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Three_**

* * *

The ship left Zuno's Planet behind and the four Saiyans on the ship looked at one another. Trunks shook his head, his hands resting on his hips." It'll take the aid of a God or a trip to Universe Twelve to get to Elysia? That sounds like a bit of a task," the lavender haired warrior sighed.

"Trunks you're still thinking on going. Zuno said that we don't stand a chance," Bra replied. Her face still red from the sage's remarks against her.

"I mean, he said there was someone among us that could turn the tide and help us win. And we can always figure that out when we go," Rote smiled. He reached to the back of his head and laughed." Plus, come on if we get one of our God friends to help us get there before Dad, Goku, and Vegeta, we'll definitely have an element of surprise," he continued.

"That's the thing isn't it, Rote? We want to go to Elysia, but why would Shin let the reserves go?" Goten bounced on the tips of his shoes. His black eyes pondering and looking around with curious intent.

"Yeah, I know, but there have to be a few other options. I met King Kai after all," Rote lowered his head looking down at the tiled floor.

"Isn't Turles a God of Destruction? Can't we just ask him?" Bra brought up looking to said Destroyer's nephews.

Rote looked to Goten and then back to Bra." She's not wrong, Rote," Goten scratched the back of his head.

"And we both know Instant Movement. Mind you yours is way better than mine, Goten," Rote replied punching his palm with a fist.

"But we can't just let the ship have a decay orbit if all four of us go, well, that's going to happen," came Son Goten's reply. His eyes looking to the two siblings that were currently looking that them.

"Eh, we can stay on the ship if you want," Trunks chuckled." It's not like you two would be going now."

"Uh, we're just a few hours out from Earth anyway, so we could just wait until we got back," Bra noted weighing the options in her head.

Goten and Rote looked at one another. Their heads nodded simultaneously in agreement." Yeah, that way all four of us can go without worrying about an empty ship heading back to Earth," Trunks remarked with a laugh.

"That works, now though, convincing Turles to get us there," came his youngest nephew's reply, a thought that was shared aloud.

Hours passed and the ship returned to the Earth, landing gracefully before being turned back into a capsule by Trunks' hand. The warrior flicked it in the air before placing it in the pocket of his Capsule Corps jacket.

He patted the chest and looked to the cousins." Well, you two, we're ready when you are," a smirk came across his face.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Goten smiled resting his index and middle fingers to his brow, orange gi flapping in the wind.' _Turles, that's easy enough. Thought based teleportation makes sure of that,_ ' Goten smiled imagining his Uncle's visage in his mind. The pale facsimile of his father that somehow managed to become the God of Destruction.

Rote rolled his shoulder." I can take someone too, if you want Goten. It's hard to miss the impossible wildfire of Divine ki that he releases," the half-breed mentioned sensing the energy rather than the image.

Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder as did Bra." Eh, we'll see you there," Trunks laughed.

"Guess, so, it was me admitting Goten's teleportation was better," Rote remarked.

"Sure was," Trunks chuckled to his rival.

'Zip!' the four, despite using two different forms of teleportation, vanished simultaneously.

* * *

 ** _Turles' Planet..._**

Instantly, the trio appeared in front him. The Destroyer God of Universe Seven. The predicament was one that they would have expected as well, the Hakaishin training.

Turles was in his Super Saiyan Rose state, balancing straight up on his thumb while a massive weight rested against the soles of his boots. His focus intent on the ground until they arrived in front of him. His gray eyed glare looking to the quartet of arrivals with a scoff.

"What do you four want?" the Saiyan warrior asked pressing down and then pushing back up again. His motion flawless and perfectly trained, a fruit of his labors with Whis.

"A favor, uncle Turles," Rote laughed tilting his head to the side.

Turles' breath escaped in a scoff, purple particles racing through the weight to destroy it. A single move pushed him to his feet, and he stood with his hands resting upon his hips. His ornate collar blew over his exposed torso and his baggy black trousers wave while he tapped his show impatiently." I'm a God of Destruction, not some ready to help tool. Sorry, if it doesn't involve making sure Universe Seven is safe, I'm not interested," the pink haired warrior snickered.

"That's the thing, it does, involve saving Universe Seven," Goten said confidently.

Turles rolled his eyes as if to play along." Let me guess, it involves the Universe Seed? And the Core Person that is trying to take it?"

"There's this thing called the Universe-" Rote was cut off realizing he and Turles were talking over one another." Wait, you already know about it?" Raditz's son was gob smacked.

"Your fathers already informed me of it, as has Whis," he nodded his head. Goten, Rote, and the others looked toward each other." And you four found out about it when you worked with the Time Patrol, so you want to do something about it."

"You know about that too?" Goten blurted out like his father.

Turles nodded again." I am the God of Destruction, need I remind you again? I learned of the disturbances before you did, but they didn't interest me, so I didn't get involved. I'm not supposed to get involved."

"But this is a threat of the Multiverse, right? So, you can help us," Rote stated, his fists clenching tightly.

"I don't have the obligation to do that. Your fathers are finding their own way to get to Planet Elysia, why should I help you?" Turles remarked with a coy grin. Rote's fierce glare having made him smile.

"Because, we have a lot more to prove. They were the ones that got to fight Mechikabura, they saved our skins against the Demon Realm even after we told them we had it. We need to prove to them that they don't have to keep fighting for our sake!" Rote roared storming the God of Destruction with an angry glare, looking down upon his uncle, pressure coursing off.

"Rote," Trunks felt the same tensions, but he failed to act on them.

"No, let him vent, it's quite clear to me that no matter how old you get, the three of you are still children," Turles replied raising a brow to his nephew." You may think you are some sort of threat to me, but last time I checked, you are not Gohan. None of you are, let it go kids. You should just sit back and leave the real threats to the ones that can actually beat them," Son Goku's twin continued. He was undaunted by Rote's rage.

"That's pretty low Uncle Turles," Goten growled slightly, looking away.

"Then, how about you prove me wrong? Oh wait, you can't," Turles coldly stated to his youngest nephew looking past Rote. His gray eyes trailed back to the taller half-Saiyan briefly, just to note the frustration.' _Get angry._ '

"Yeah, you're probably right, I can't," Goten answered rather relaxed scratching the back of his head." But dad and the others shouldn't have to keep fighting for our mistakes. We've gotten so much stronger and this Hearts guy, no matter how strong you think he is or isn't, is an opponent we've been told we can beat. We have to try it."

"That's a reason, but what if you are not on that level?" Turles seemed genuinely curious by the half-Saiyans replied.

"We'll figure it out. I've heard the stories about how our greatest moments of need give us strength, like when I first used the Kaioken with Super Saiyan Three. We just need that to happen again," Goku's son replied with wishful thinking.

"Wishful thinking boy, but if Hearts even can compare to me, you all are going to die," Turles answered looking to Rote, who was still fuming.

Rote's teeth gnashed together." Just because you're stronger than us doesn't mean you can talk to us that way. We're trying to save the world, and you're definitely right. Goten might not be able to prove you wrong-" Rote sprang back clearing twenty feet away from the God of Destruction.

* * *

Whis looked into the top of his staff." Oh my," he chided the three figures behind him looking curiously as well.

* * *

Blue light shot from Rote's feet, dancing through the grass before exploding into the air. The other three Saiyans raised their arms to guard as the blue fire ignited the black hair atop the half-Saiyan's head, his eyes being painted the same hue and glowing like torched." But I can. I'm sure you remember Divine Super Saiyan," he stepped forward.

"I do, you think that scares me Rote. It barely gets me excited after the opponents I have had to face," Turles chuckled, hands resting against his side.' _I want you all to cut loose. So, do they. We all want to see it._ '

Rote's frame vanished, a streak of blue blasting through the air. Turles' frame disappeared as well. A blue streak filled the sky as they appeared fifty feet above the ground. Rote's right hand hammering into the center of Turles' palm. Tremors shook the ground below, winds blasting by at hyper-sonic speeds in an attempt to keep up with the Divine warriors and their movement; albeit failing.

Pink and blue light spiraled through the air. A thunderclap boomed with Rote thrusting a right hand forward. It met the back of Turles' protective wrist guard. They disappeared a moment later. These dazzling lights zipped through the sky in loops before appearing with another boom. Rote's right leg meeting the raised left hand of his uncle. They locked eyes again and disappeared.

Rote's image appeared hammering down against an invisible opponent. His right and left hands crushed through the air, rings of force booming out with destructive tendencies. Turles' hand becoming visible to reflect every attack from the half-Saiyan. Rote's leg split through his barrage of punches like a scythe of blue fire. It blared forth and crushed into something.

A blue wall of light shattered the sky cutting around a single point in it, the same point that was restraining the half-ling's leg. Turles looked forth with his right knee raised to counter the blow. The pink hair atop his head being blown back while a furrow rested on Turles' brow. Raditz's son looked down with his teeth gnashing in frustration, the counter was perfect.

A spiral of blue appeared behind Turles, Rote appearing there instantly. Another kick fired out and smashed over the back of the Hakaishin's neck. Winds blasted around the planet at speeds nearly beyond comprehension. Those down below having to prepare against the force in lieu of being blown over. Rote's left leg shuddered against the back of the Saiyan's head, grinding but failing to push it forth.

Turles' head turned to face Rote, the neck movement flinging the blue haired Saiyan hybrid back. Rote rotated from the attack before rushing forward, his right elbow spinning around. Unfortunately, the half-breed's elbow was caught within the center of the Turles' palm spilling flames of blue light out while Turles remained stationary.

Rote backed away and faded to the side." Why aren't you taking me seriously?" Rote shouted appearing inches in front of Turles. His balled fist reaching toward the chin of his pink haired opponent.

Turles' head leaned back and the punch shot in front of his chin. Winds followed and the sky shuddered with the miss, his gray eyes looking toward the blue haired half-ling." Because you haven't given me a reason too. All flash and no substance, at least when Vegeta made claims like the one you did he could at least have some premise of backing it up," came the reply.

Rote vanished appearing behind his uncle with a sudden jabbing it." Well, I'm not Vegeta, so stop comparing me to him!" Rote's voice boomed as the air split with his kick's impact.

Rote's eyes widened as he noticed Turles' palm grappling the sole of his boot." Trust me, I am aware. Like I said, he would have hit me by now," Turles replied vanishing from in front of his nephew.

Rote's guard crossed and an 'x' shaped explosion of air fired out. Turles' right hand smashing into the guard. Teeth gnashing Rote's frame shuddered before splitting away. His boots struck the ground and dug a trench several dozen feet long before he came to a stop. Turles' remnant strength causing his forearms to shake uncontrollably.

Rote's legs, whilst wobbly, pressed on ward, blasting through the air toward the pink haired Saiyan. His right hand fired and Turles' head weaved around it. Rote's left leg shot around for a kick that Turles' forearm repelled. His right knee pumped up moments later only to graze Turles' chin as he dodged. A left hook ripped through the air and met the back of Turles' hand, stopped dead.

The half-bred warrior pushed back and looked at the Destroyer, who seemed bored and unimpressed.

Rote whipped around, his leg carving through the air like an ax. Turles weaved around it and palmed the half-Saiyan son of his brother in the stomach. Rote's body shuffled with the motion and hurriedly shot backward. Clouds disappeared and the gaseous bodies surrounding Turles' planet buckled with the rippling impact. Turles lowered his palm and stared at his nephew.

Blue ripped by and Rote's right knee drilled into Turles' forehead, or it would have. Turles' afterimage faded, a hand resting on Rote's shoulder from the side. The impact of the strike echoing across the planet like a banging drum." You've got to be quicker than that, boy," the God of Destruction replied nonchalantly.

Turles' head was then met with the back of Rote's leg, the half-ling disappearing in an afterimage. Turles' body flickered and disappeared a mere moment later with Rote's movement carrying him around in a loop." Geh, you dodged that too?" Raditz's son huffed through his nose.

"Of course, you were a bit slow to the draw," Turles remarked from five feet above the half-Saiyan, arms crossed over his chest.

Punches went flying after that as Rote cut loose. Turles took the attack head on, his right and left hands working quickly to block the assault. The speed though was something else. Their assault ramping to the point where those far below could no longer track it. The sky rattling being the only sign of their combat at all. Rote's fury going silent while being deafened by his own attacks.

Turles appeared inches from the ground with Rote unloading from an angle above. Then, they shifted from that spot, dust kicking up from the previous spot. Rote's fists hammering forth to meet the same guards, the bored looking Turles raising a brow before they vanished like wisps against. rote's left hand came soaring toward Turles' face only to be caught while his right went soaring beside the dodging Destroyer Deity.

Raditz's heir headbutted toward his uncle and found his brow resting against a single raised index finger, the force rippling off in waves. Rote bucked back from that and created space.

"Grr, enough!" Rote growled rushing forward with a right hand drawn. I struck Turles square in the cheek. The sky shattered and boomed with the force." How did you like that?!" he roared forcing the fist further against the immovable wall that it was slamming against.

Turles' eyes shifted over, his cheek barely compressing under the force of the Divine strike." You honestly think that you can save anything with resolve that weak?! What did you do with the Time Patrol boy? What did you do when Dabura threatened you and Marron? You are vastly outmatched here, so why are you acting so content?!" Turles eyes flashed and Rote was thrown backward.

"I'm not acting content! You're a God of Destruction and we're trying to save the world, but you insist on sitting in your little bubble!" Rote's voice rallied. his right hand slammed into Turles' cheek. then, his left hammered into the Destroyer's stomach. Another right hand hammered into Turles' chin. Then, a left elbow caved into his temple. A driving knee strike to the gut following.

Rote's knee retracted and he hammered his forearm into the brow of his uncle. That was followed by a series of clawing strikes, a howling wind churning out. This barrage of claw-like blows reached a crescendo as Rote pulled his palms back." DIRE WOLF FANG FIST!" he roared throwing both palms forward into Turles' chest. divine light pouring out from the impact. Spilling clouds across the entire planet.

The recoil of the light forced the Divine Super Saiyan back, his hands lowering.' _That will show you resolve,_ ' he snickered as the light branched away from the pink haired being's body.

Turles was untouched by the assault, faint trails of purple particles escaping him." Humph," Turles scoffed flicking a piece of dust from his shoulder.

Rote's teeth ground together, his right hand drawing back. Furiously he charged forth, the stationary position of his uncle proving useful. That punch went flying out, a streak of blue light filling the sky behind him.

Turles' head moved out of the way and then his body did the same. Rote shooting by without making contact.

Turles' subtly flicked his left wrist. Rote growled bracing to a stop. His legs blurred and then his entire body did, a series of blue domes spilling through the air. A barrage of punches flurried out as Rote's image passed by Turles. Turles' right hand raised and the attacks were all shown to be reflected by the God of Destruction's defense.

Purple flashes exploded out across the sky mere fractions of a second later. The shifting body of Rote coming to a stop." I hit you, once, this entire time, glad to see you recognize that."

Spit spilled from Rote's mouth. He wandered forward where a single impact exploded into his stomach." Gah, that was one punch?" Rote huffed shaking, his blue eyes trailing back to the Destroyer, who had his right hand moved out to the side now.

"That was enough out of you. This fight was going to be boring from the start," he chuckled before Rote's hair blacked out. His eyes becoming shallow from the attack, and then his flight sending him spiraling downward at a hurried rate.' _You still have a long way to go. But yeah, that's enough determination,_ ' the pink haired warrior sighed returning his hair back to the familiar palming black hair.

Turles floated down to the ground and caught the descending Rote before looking at the three hybrids that stood there." You young ones still have a lot to learn," he said rather bluntly, tail waving behind his back.

"Guess that means we aren't heading to Elysia then? You want us to sit on the sidelines after all," Goten asked looking to the ground. Seeing, not hearing, what transpired between Turles and Rote.

Turles threw Rote's limp body toward Goten and Trunks." I did not say that," he turned and walked away. Each step made his hair bob as he strolled off." But I am saying that you need to follow your own path instead of listening to the bait when you are compared to your parents When you fight alone for what you believe, with your own resolve, is when you are going to be the strongest. If you want to go to Planet Elysia to prove that you have resolve that is your own, I'd be foolish to stop you," he paused looking to the pyramid that he called home,

"Seriously? Then, why fight Rote?" Bra shouted mouth agape.

"Because he wanted to fight me, he has all of the tools but no idea how to use them. That's where he falls behind the likes of Goten and Trunks," Turles shrugged before looking to his nephew and the son of his rival.

"You want to prove that you have what it takes, you want to prove that you are warriors, then prove it. I don't expect to see you all when this is over though, I hear that the Universe Seed if going to be a pretty contested battlefield. I'll distract Kakarot and the others for a little while to give you time," Turles answered coming to a stop.

"Thanks, Turles, I didn't expect you would help us," Trunks commented looking at the ground.

"I was in your shoes once, and I stepped out of that shadow. I expect you to do the same, all of you. Take the rest of the brat bunch to Elysia with you, there are opponents there that are going to be problematic to the four of you to take on alone."

"And how did you know that?" Bra questioned looking to the Destroyer God.

"I'm the God of Destruction, I know many things that you will never know," Turles answered solemnly, his boots leaving the ground. He looked down at the trio, and the unconscious Rote, as he levitated." Get going, before I change my mind!" he shouted down at them, his hair rising into a pink crown of fire.

"What?" Goten raised a brow supporting Rote over his shoulder.

Turles' right hand rose." You have the same naivete that plagues your father, get going or I'll destroy you."

"Eeh," Goten's index and middle fingers found his brow. A moment later the quartet disappeared.

"Whis, I know you're watching with the three of them. How about you tell them to lay off this one," Turles floated down to the ground." The kids need to prove something to themselves."

* * *

 ** _Planet Elysia..._**

"Shallot, it doesn't appear that we are getting anywhere," Zahha remarked as they seemed to be endlessly walking toward the red point in the distance.

"I know, but that's all I can think of. It's not like Beerus or Goku's around to just zip us there," the blue donning Saiyan warrior remarked. His hand cupping his chin as Giblet remained quiet.

' _Hearts said something about not being able to get close because of a lack of power,_ ' he thought while walking.' _What if Shallot and I used everything in our arsenal then? And went all out, he has access to Super Saiyan Three again, and I should not hold back too much either,_ ' Giblet's mind continued as they walked one behind the other.

"And my teleportation has already failed, this is infuriating," the white haired swordsman complained.

Shallot nodded his head." Yeah, not that is matters though. We'll get there eventually. And I don't see that Hearts guy buzzing around," the Saiyan spoke candidly while walking about.

' _Does that mean Hearts doesn't have enough power yet? Or is it something different? Buying time, geh, I hate being on the back foot like this,_ ' the red cloaked Saiyan thought.

Zahha cleared his throat." Fortunately, if I may add. There was something odd about his energy that could sense all the way from the Earth. I do not like the idea of an opponent with such abilities," the warrior remarked answering while walking.

"Come on Zahha, together we could flatten him just like I did to Buu," Shallot punched the inside of his fists.

' _Shallot hasn't gotten all of his memories back yet, which is perhaps a good thing,_ ' Giblet noticed looking to his brother before shaking his head.' _If that's the case he must be blissfully unaware, which is better for him,_ ' Giblet mused continuing to walk in silence.

"I would not be so sure, Shallot. But you have the impulse to fight everyone if you are prepared for it or not," the pointed eared fighter snickered placing his hands on his side.

"Well yeah, and I win or comeback stronger," Shallot answered smiling.

Zahha shook his head." You're very fortunate, that is for sure Shallot."

"Sure am," Shallot chuckled.

Giblet's and suddenly snapped from his thoughts as two massive power levels registered in his mind. Shallot and Zahha were both pulled to a stop, the two figures traversing the distance freezing their senses too.

"No way, what are they?" Shallot balled his fists in tension.

"No idea, but this dark energy, it is gigantic," Zahha replied.

Giblet pulled his hand back as the pair of power levels cut through the air gunning for the Universe Seed.

* * *

"Oceanus, do you think we can get there?" Mirra Shenron asked carving through the air.

The female Shadow Dragon nodded her head." I do. We tried every other direction but this one. We'll get to it first and have our dreams fulfilled," she assured blasting forth ignoring the trio of dots at the far edge of her peripheral vision.

* * *

 _Hearts returns to Lagss side with an understanding of a mighty enemy. The second generation get the benefit of the Destroyer for touching a personal cord within him. And Shallot and the others find themselves roaming endlessly on Elysia. With the Universe Seed hanging in the balance, who will get to it? Who will succeed in their dream? And what is Zamasu's aim? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _R:_** _Zuno has always been intriguing to me, I wonder just how it gained the knowledge it did. Personal headcanon is that it randomly lucked upon the Super Dragon Balls at point, and managed to also luck out saying stuff in such a way that Zalama, as in the Dragon itself not the maker, decided to throw it a bone and gave it Omniscience, since that in and of itself is would be both a blessing and a curse. Anyways, God-Zamasu managing to repel, but not necessarily defeat, Hearts was a good touch, it helps set up the arc to have more time while also having a reason for it to not be over nearly immediately. To respond to another reviewers question about Gohan vs the Divine Trio (and G.o.D. Turles), I believe they are all close enough to each other that they wouldn't be able to fight anyone else afterwards, no matter how weak pretty much, and that any of them could win the fight. In many senses, I think it would come down to luck. I imagine Jiren, Broly, and Hit aren't far back from that level, same with best-cat Beerus. Thanks for another amazing chapter Herodan3, its really nice to be able to read to help distract myself. My staff and I have now been sleeping in the hospital for about 2 weeks now, so we are starting to get low on morale, but stuff like this is able to help make things feel a bit better for me, which I hope passes along to the others. Stay safe!_

 _ **A:** Yeah, I could see that working for Zuno. I never really thought of it that way, you know outside of a hand-wave-y plot device thrown in for Super. But with that backstory it proposes an interesting dynamic. I would also think that perhaps he is like Buddha one that obtained enlightenment and became one with the Universe. though his desire for gift and kisses does throw in the face of that._

 _That's my point too on the discussion. They each have an edge of one another, but it is not quite the world's largest edge which would result in a long drawn out fight. And you are correct, Jiren, Hit, and Broly are all close if not beyond our heroes. Jiren being on par with Ultra Instinct when he goes all out is a great showing of this._

 _I couldn't have Zamasu kill Hearts, because this is the Hearts arc, but Hearts wasn't strong enough to beat Zamasu yet. So the tactical retreat was the best option. I can't wait to show you what else I have planned._

 _And working in the hospital during this, damn dude, that's rough. Let's just hope the worst has come to pass, keep your chin up. You have my utmost respect and appreciation for all that is being done about this, you guys are badass._

 _ **R:** I think Fused Zamasu from Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission. Could Pan be the key to victory?_

 _ **A:** It may or may not be the Zamasu. And the key to victory is something that you will have to wait and see._

 _ **R:** __But why lavender died? What appende to him?_ _I also have an idea about Basil and Bergamo's scene. In one of the next chapters,I wish to see a part in which Basil thinks about Lavender and he feels so sad that he starts crying and this brother,in seing his little brother on this away, hugs him showing his affection (also when they go to see Lavender's grave)_

 _ **A:** Lavender died against Bergamo whilst Bergamo was under the control of the Dark Demon Realm. We'll see about that scene, we're not done with the Trio (eh Duo) de Dangers yet._

 _Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Between work and voice acting my time to write has been diminished greatly, so I'm sorry for the short chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, I hope you stay safe, and I hope that you stay good people,_

 _~Dan_

* * *

 _ **Age...**_

"H-help me!" a voice cried out into the void, alongside a pulsating crimson light.


	68. Chapter 68

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: A Final Favor? Allies Abound!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Four_**

* * *

Goten and the others appeared on the outskirts of the ruined West City." Okay, a positive it that we have Turles backing us up. But the negative is that we're pretty much going in alone," Goku's son sighed looking to Rote's unconscious frame on the floor.

"That just means that we can't lose Goten. This is our big chance we better not blow it," Vegeta's son remarked. His lavender hair blew in the wind that can turning by. Its long strands disguising the concern on his face.

Bra looked to the sky and shook her head." Zuno said that our chances of winning were slim Trunks. If we can't find the right circumstances to win, then we will lose," Bulma's daughter spoke cautiously. She was trying to wrap her head around everything that had happened in the past few hours, just as everyone else was.

"Then, we take Turles advice. Get as many of us as possible, prepare the best that we can, and then head out to Elysia," Trunks said to his sister stern, his blue eyes looking toward the ground.

"That's the plan, isn't it? Well, we better get to looking. I know everyone's probably still shaken up from the Time Patrolling and Mechikabura for that matter, but even if we just get Pan to tag along, we'll fare better," Goten cupped his chin.

"We can give it a shot, so who's going to talk to who?" Bra asked, hands finding her hips.

"I can go ask Pan, because I want to stop by and talk to dad. I guess you can head down to where Uub is Trunks, and Bra you can go talk to Cha. We'll leave it up to Rote to explain it to Marron," Goten chuckled placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder." Again, we're not trying to force anyone to tag along, we just want to ask them if they want to," Goku's son continued placing his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"I can agree with that," Trunks replied nodding his head.

"Alright-y then, I'll see you guys tomorrow, I guess. And we'll figure things out from there," Goten smiled before disappearing in a zipping sound.

* * *

It was instant, as always. Son Goten appearing on the familiar soft green grass outside of the house he grew up in, his orange gi flapping in the same breeze his father's had for the past few decades. His black hair rustling as it had since the days of his youth.

"Heya son, how's it going?" Goku smiled exiting through the door with a smile on his face. He was wearing the blue gi that he had adopted recently, but the smile and glee in each step was most definitely the same as it was in his youth.

"You probably know dad," Goten scratched the back of his head. His father's naivete was something that always made him nervous, but in a giddy way.

"I do, you guys want to go after that Hearts guy alone, without our help," Goku replied placing his hands behind his head. The fading red-orange glow of the sunlight spreading across the mountaintop.

"I hope you understand," the half-ling tried to explain only to hear Goku laugh.

"Hehe, sure do. You guys want to show off how strong you've gotten, don't ya?" he wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulder. The half-Saiyan lurched with the motion before feeling comforted by the strength.

"That's one reason yes, but shouldn't you be more upset?" his black eyes trailed to his father.

"Why? You guys are doing the same thing we did after our fight with Vegeta," Goku explained shaking his head." We lost a lot against Vegeta and Nappa, and we had to go to Namek as fast as possible. We were not really sure if we could win, but we knew how strong we were. And with the threat of Vegeta out there still we had to go anyway. You guys are the same way," the palm haired warrior said.

"You know this Hearts guy is taking advantage of something that Mechikabura caused and you want to fix it," the Saiyan warrior raised on Earth spoke." And that's great. I am kind of upset that I don't get to fight him myself, especially after he blocked one of Broly's hits with his shield, but I understand. You guys are trying to prove a point, and I hope you do," Goku continued.

"Heh, I figured you'd be heading there anyway," Goten looked to the ground.

"D'ya want me to? I can, fighting Hearts would be exciting," Goku smiled punching the inside of his fist.

"No, we can handle it dad," the orange donning half-Saiyan laughed.

"I know son," Goku smiled looking out toward the sunset with a smile on his face." With that out of the way, I guess you are going to go talk to Pan about something, right?"

"Two for two dad," the thirty year old half-Saiyan replied chuckling.

"Pan's been having a bit of trouble since you came back from the Time Patrol. Her mind's been really wandering when we train, this could be good to clear her head," the youngest of Bardock's sons said.

"Wait, trouble? Is she feeling okay? Does Gohan know?" Goten looked concerned.

"Yup. I think she's just stressing over something, because her movements have been way too tight when we fight, maybe she transformed into Super Saiyan Three and doesn't know how to control it," the warrior cupped his chin.

"Maybe I can ask her, we're still pretty close," Gohan's younger brother shrugged.

"Maybe, that's be great! And if she did transform, we can work it out together. I know controlling Super Saiyan Three isn't easy," the hero grinned punching the inside of his fist again.

Goten smiled looking to Gohan's house." Yeah, sure, I could help too."

"It'd be like old times again. All of us training, hehe," Goku chuckled.

"Sure, would be," Goten walked toward his brother's home.

It took little time for him to knock on the door, and Videl to answer." Hey, Goten, long time no see," Mister Satan's daughter smiled.

"Hey, Videl, can I talk to Pan?"

"Uh, sure come in, you have a few minutes until dinner's ready if you want to stay," Videl questioned turning away.

"Eh, no, Valise would probably kill me if I missed dinner again," Goku's son scratched the side of his face.

Gohan looked up from the chair in the living room, his thick rimmed glasses hiding his chuckle." Well, then, you better not miss dinner."

"Not helping, bro," Goten huffed slumping his shoulders.

"Uncle Goten?" Pan came running down the stair having heard his voice. Her black hair waving behind her head as she looked at the older hybrid Saiyan." What are you doing here?"

Goten scratched the back of his head and laughed." I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Huh?" Pan seemed puzzled.

The son of Son Goku placed his hands on his hips." There is no sense dancing around it," he shook his head before looking to her." We are getting ready to head to Planet Elysia, Pan. And frankly, we are going to need all the help we can get, because we're going at it alone," the orange donning warrior explained.

"What? You're not going to listen to the Supreme Kai of Time?" she mumbled in confusion.

"Can't really afford to. The more people that are there to stop Hearts, the better," Goten explained balling his fists.

"Uncle Goten," Pan started before being cut off.

"I know you're worried, we just got done fighting Mechikabura and then the Time Patrol stuff. And you're going through some stuff too, but if you could just come for support it'd be nice. You don't have to fight if you don't want to, but we'd appreciate it if you did," the half-Saiyan explained looking to her niece with understanding.

"I'm not sure, I could just be a liability. When that power activates, I get put out of commission," she explained looking to her hand.

Goten reached a hand out to her." Then, don't use it. Rote, Trunks, and me are going to be fronting the charge. You, Bra, and whoever else are going to be on our flank. We can take Hearts if we work together, and whatever else is there too," naive and with the vigor of his father, the half-Saiyan smiled. His right hand raising into a thumbs up.

' _Goten, that's my brother, alright,_ ' Gohan shook his head from his seat.

"I can't really control it," Pan replied nervously.

"That's alright, we've got your back, and you'll have ours. C'mon Pan, we're going to be leaving in a couple of days too, so maybe you'll get some training down," Goten smiled keeping his thumb raised toward her. An aura of a hero surrounded him, something that showed further with his broad smile.

Pan's eyes trailed to Gohan and Videl." Mama, Papa?" she asked with a nervous tone.

Videl looked to her and earnestly said." You don't have to fight if you don't want to Pan. Goten isn't forcing you to do anything."

"You're mother's right Pan. This is your choice, Goten and the others should be fine on their own," Gohan looked to his younger sibling.' _That doesn't mean I won't be trailing behind them._ '

Goten smiled sharing a faint nod with his brother." No worries, Pan. Your choice," he spoke furthering his point." I was just letting you know what we were planning. We've got two days at the most for you think things through," the heroic half-Saiyan said assuredly.

Pan nodded her head." You'll have an answer by then Uncle Goten, I'm not really sure about what I'm going to do yet," she replied nervously. Her black eyes shaking slightly.

His black eyes trailed quickly to the clock." Heh, better be leaving then, Valise is about to have dinner on the table. Don't overthink it Pan, see ya," Goten's body disappeared as he waved.

Gohan stood up and folded his glasses, placing them on his book. He walked over to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder." Whatever choice you make, I'm going to be behind you one hundred percent. There were plenty of time when I wasn't keen on fighting, but I didn't really have a choice. You have that choice," he smiled before kissing her brow.

"Thanks, papa," she leaned into his chest.

* * *

 ** _Southern Islands..._**

Trunks carved his way over the sea foam waves of the Southern Ocean. The last time he had done so was what felt like an eternity ago, a rematch with his rivals some thirteen years prior. Despite that longing past, he joyously flew about the waves in sloshing springs of water. His blue eyes looked around in patience and thought for what was coming next.

' _Uub's village is way out here. I hope he doesn't mind me dropping in so suddenly especially with it being so close to sundown. They might be getting ready to eat,_ ' the lavender haired warrior thought as the waves continue to push away. The sunlight from the setting sun dancing across the ground beneath his white lined flight path.

Vegeta's half-bred son carved over the waves and came to the familiar island. The image of flashing orange gi pants kicking about in the air something ever familiar to Trunks.

He quickly pulled up to the beach, brown-golden boots touching down against the sand. Uub's left leg came twisting around to his face, stopping mere inches from him. The wind of said kick sent his silver-purple hair waving about crazily and instinctively made the warrior pull back in a nervous recoil. Uub's mohawk flapping with the restraint of his leg.

"Trunks?" the brown skinned warrior swung around into a passive stance, his bare chest letting loose the breath he was holding in. He looked to the slightly taller half-Saiyan and raised a brow." What brings you here?" he rested his hands upon his hips.

' _That kick was close, Uub probably would have sent my flying with that,_ ' the half-Saiyan gulped." I stopped by to ask you a question."

"Yeah, what is it?" Son Gohan's pupil asked relaxing his tensed muscles and resting his hands against his hands.

"What do you think about heading to Planet Elysia with us? We already got Turles' permission to go and we're trying to get as much help as we can," Vegeta's son explained with a grin, his jacket blowing in a sea breeze.

"You're seriously planning on heading there? Didn't the Supreme Kai of Time say not to worry about it?" Uub asked raising a brow." Plus, it is not really in our timeline, we shouldn't interfere."

"She did yeah, but we can't just let the Time Patrol handle it. The Goku and Vegeta they have are strong, but they could use back up if the time comes, and who knows what else is going to be there," Trunks explained resting his hands on his hips.

Uub folded his arms over his chest, pondering." I still don't think it is a wise idea. Some of us are not fully put back together from fighting Mechikabura, and honestly, I'm not sure we could be even involving ourselves. The Time Patrol did say that they would handle it," Uub explained.

"A no then Uub?" Trunks tilted his head to the side.

"Afraid so. It is not like what is happening there is a direct threat to the Earth or Universe Seven, if the Time Patrol can hold up their end," the mohawked fighter explained." And I have a conference to attend as the World Champion in a few days. I have missed enough of them as is. I have to try to keep the image that Mister Satan had. Everyone really believed in him," Majin Buu's reincarnate said fondly.

Trunks turned to the setting sun and chuckled." He was a pretty charismatic guy; I can understand not wanting to go Uub. I just figured I'd stop by to ask."

"Maybe if the Time Patrol didn't have a Goku and Vegeta, I would gladly jump in. But they do."

Trunks nodded." Since you can sense God ki, I bet you're going to say they are almost as strong as ours, right?"

"Let's say they aren't too behind," Uub laughed nervously.

"Well, thanks for the time Uub. I'll let you get back to training," Trunks' boots left the sandy beach floor, a smile on his face.

"No problem Trunks, hopefully there aren't any threats, perceived or otherwise next time we see one another," Uub gave a thumbs up and a chuckle.

Trunks' lavender hair blew as he laughed." Yeah, really, I feel like the last time we just hung out was years ago."

"Definitely," Uub agreed.

"Well, see you around, maybe when we reopen Capsule Corps. That'll be it, we'll hold a big feast," Trunks winked to his friend.

Uub nodded and watched the half-Saiyan take off in a blast of wind.

' _I guess it makes sense to trust the Time Patrol, but there's something about this that feels bigger than what they can handle,_ ' Trunks sighed shooting over the water. His white aura expanded as he continued to think, his speed increasing far beyond anything on Earth.' _I just can't tell why I'm getting that gut feeling,_ ' the half-Saiyan pondered continuing to fly.

Trunks' flight was suddenly intercepted by a blur of speed, that pushed him back." Eh? Who?" the son of Vegeta muttered. His body exploded into a sphere of golden fire and his eyes into orbs of green fury. His jacket blew around wildly while he looked around.

"So, you were the large power I detected coming this way. I guess it was good thing that I came to look at it rather than just attacking," Android Seventeen questioned, fixing a loose strand of his black hair. His icy blue eyes looking toward the half-Saiyan.

"Phew, it was just you Seventeen," Trunks exhaled losing the transformation, ignoring the threat the cyborg had lobbied mere moments prior.

"Just me? Are you expecting anyone else to be flying near Monster Island at this time of day?" Seventeen rhetorically asked. A biting sarcasm to his tone that Trunks recognized.

"No, sorry, we're kind of stressed right now. Goten, Rote, and I are trying to look for some help to save the Multiverse," Trunks muttered.

"Save the Multiverse? None of the animals on Monster Island were getting stirred up like they were when Mechikabura attacked, are you sure?" Seventeen pondered cupping his chin.

"Yeah, well, that's because this threat is between the Universes," Trunks explained as if that were something that would be understandable. Seventeen's confusion grew." Right, eh, that sounds weird." the current CEO of Capsule Corps sighed.

"Between the Universes? You had a tournament that was supposed to be between Universes just two years ago, is this another one of those? But with a twist?" the cyborg asked having heard of the Tournament of Power.

"Afraid not, uh, there is this thing called the Universe Seed, that got woken up, or something, when Mechikabura got his full power back. And it's been causing all sorts of crazy things to happen. People appearing where they aren't supposed to and that type of thing, and apparently there is someone that is trying to harness its power for themselves," the half-Saiyan explained.

Seventeen rolled up the sleeves of his ranger uniform and let out a sigh." Appearing where they are not supposed to. Would that perhaps explain the two strange being that arrived on Monster Island? And why they tried to attack me," the cyborg thought allowed looking to Trunks.' _Not to mention the second one took the first one's energy. It was almost as if he needed it for something,_ ' he continued to think.

"Maybe Seventeen, uh, you want to lend us a hand?" Trunks chuckled.

"I cannot leave Monster Island unguarded for too long, the Minotaurus is still in the earliest stages of bouncing back from extinction," Seventeen thought looking back at the island.

Trunks smiled." Someone to look over your island. I have that one!" Trunks grinned.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Seventeen asked.

"Hey! Katas!" Trunks shouted to the sky, knowing the Namekian could hear him.

Instantly, the Namekian appeared towering both Android and Saiyan." What is it Trunks?" he asked looking down to the half-Saiyan.

"Would you mind looking over Seventeen's Island while we head off to Planet Elysia? It's going to be quiet there."

"I would appreciate it," Seventeen remarked looking to the towering Namekian.

Katas looked down at the cyborg, they had only seen one another in passing glances when Mechikabura attacked." Have you gotten any stronger, Android?" the Super Namekian asked looking to the warrior.

"Humph, I would like to ask you the same thing," Seventeen replied." I didn't get the chance when you were healing everyone after Mechikabura."

Katas and Seventeen were tense, until the towering alien extended a hand." Humph, that's all I needed to hear. I was there with the Shadow Dragons, if you haven't lost a step, I can gladly let you guide Trunks and the others."

Seventeen removed his right hands glove and tucked it under his shoulder." I hope you know what you're getting into on Monster Island."

"I'll do fine, just make sure to keep these young one's safe. They can lack a level head."

"Don't I know, two daughters are a handful," Seventeen chuckled, shaking hands with the Super Namekian.

"Trunks, what time are you leaving? I'd like to have a conversation with Seventeen."

"Not for two days. I want to get as focused as possible Katas; you weren't wrong about us lacking focus sometimes."

"That will be more than enough, if you wouldn't mind my company."

"Not at all, I can show you how to feed the animals in recovery," Seventeen replied.

"Humph," Katas cracked a smile and a chuckle. Then, they both vanished.

' _Geez, I can't tell with those two, if they're friends or foe. The tension in the air was like when dad looks at Goku or Raditz._ '

* * *

The flight across Diablo Desert was easy, of course it was. The sunset bathing the tawny sand in shades of pink, purple, and red. A beautiful kaleidoscope painting only visible from the sky above. Her blue haired waved and her blue eyes focused on the monolith standing among a ridge in the desert, the place that Yamcha had called home for years and now where his family continued to live.

Upon getting close a blast of wind shot out from the front of the structure. The force nearly throwing her back had she not steeled herself. Cha's image showing a displayed fury as she threw a series of kicks and punches around in a shadow box.

A right hand crashed down against the sand and whipped it into a sandstorm that a spinning kick broke into individual grains. The half-Hera standing in the middle with a sigh escaping her mouth.

"Still not good enough, dad. You made the Wolf Fang Hurricane look so easy," the half-breed huffed looking to the sky. Sweat dripped down her pale blue face while she took a few deep breaths in.

Her amber eyes rose to find Bra, who was floating several stories overhead, her red skirt flapping in the remnants of the shattered sandstorm." Yo! Hey, Bra!" she waved beckoning her friend down.

Bra descended and stood before the taller Hera-jin with a smile on her face." Sorry for the lack of formal clothes, I've just been training," Cha laughed scratching the back of her head. Her black a-frame tee shirt and baggy gray trousers being what she alluded to.

"Oh, that's nothing, Cha. I'm glad to see you're up and training," Vegeta's daughter laughed in return.

"Looking at the way your dressed then, you come here for a spar or something?" Cha noted, the white gloves and boots were a dead giveaway that Bra was ready for a fight.

Bra shook her head." Not really, we spent all morning out in space trying to figure something out."

"Wait, space? Is something coming Bra?" Cha questioned looking to the half-Saiyan with concern.

"More like we're going to it, and that "it" is why I'm here," Vegeta's daughter explained letting out a sigh. She then raised her eyes and looked to the half- Hera." Cha, we're planning on heading to Planet Elysia to make sure that no one lays their hands on the Universe Seed. And we need help, the four of us probably aren't going to be enough on our own," she elaborated further.

Cha tilted her head to the sigh." Huh? Planet Elysia? Didn't the Supreme Kai of Time say something about not worrying about it?"

"Yes, she did, which is why we had to talk to Turles about it," Vegeta's daughter replied." And it's not like we don't have a plan. We're going to gather as many people as we can to help us, and then we're going to spend a few minutes in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before heading to Planet Elysia. That way we're at least ready to go," she answered nodding her head.

"Turles? Ah man, we're going in way over our heads, aren't we?" Yamcha's daughter laughed bobbing on her blue boots. Warming up, or so it seemed, for something further.

"We? Does that mean?" Bra was cut off by a smile from the half-Hera.

"Yep, I'm in. Saiyans aren't the only warrior race, us Hera's like to fight too. Despite all the craziness we've been through lately, I have a lot to prove to myself and to you guys," she bobbed back and forth.

Bra nodded her head." That's right, thanks a bunch Cha."

Cha's left foot touched the ground and her skin tinted a pale green. Sand fanned from behind her as she blurred forward, taped left hand drawing back." Don't thank me yet! You interrupted my training, you've gotta help now!" her hand came crashing down against a raised hand. Bra's golden aura exploding out, her hair raising.

"No problem!" Bra grinned as sand shot by at incredible speed.

* * *

 ** _South City..._**

"You said you weren't going to be involved in this Rote," Marron sighed as their son was rocking peacefully in his carriage, asleep.

"Well, I'm kind of the strongest one we've got," the half-ling son of Raditz informed to Krillin's daughter." So, I have to be involved. But that's why I really thought about asking you this."

"What?" the blonde haired human inquired brow raised to her husband.

"You wanna come along? You never got a chance when Mechikabura attacked, and the Time Patrol was a spur of the moment decision," Rote said honestly.

"You're joking," she looked to Rote with a raised brow.

"No, you're still pretty strong and we could use all hands on deck. I know you're worried about Daikon being left here on the Earth, but we can leave him with my dad, and he'd be the safest little toddler in the multiverse," Rote assured Marron.

Marron pinched the bridge of her nose." And if we're in over our head?"

"We're going to plan the best we can, so don't worry about that," he continued to smile assuredly." And, you've known us long enough. When we have everyone together, we are never in over our heads."

"Rote, you realize what I'm trying to say, right? There was no reason for us to be involved if we die and leave Daikon alone," she started until Rote's hands found purchase on her shoulders.

"That's why we're going to make it back. We have Daikon to worry about, so we're going to fight as hard as we can to get back to be with him. What do you say Marron? Want to gear up on more time to fight? After this I'll never for you to fight again," Rote pleaded to his wife with a confident smirk. His black eyes showing steeling resolve.

Her blue eyes closed, and she lowered her head." I haven't actually trained in sometime Rote, at least a year, maybe more. That's probably why Dabura got the drop on us," she huffed.

"And that's what the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is for. We're all going to take a few minutes in there to sharpen up before we leave," Rote smiled nodding his head.

"What about if we get hurt while we're there?" she questioned arms resting on her hips.

"We haven't used Senzu Beans in so long, I bet Yajirobe and Korin are swimming in them. There's nothing to worry about," the half-Saiyan proudly stated.

"Huff," Marron sighed." Rote, I can't believe I'm saying this, like at all, but fine. I'll be tagging along with you all to this Planet Elysia place, though I hope you're being honest. I don't want another situation like there was with the Shadow Dragons," she puffed out her cheeks.

"I'm serious Marron," his demeanor changed to match it." I'm going to give everything to make sure you stay safe, and that we both make it back here for Daikon's sake," his stern voice looked to the cradle.' _We'll come back for you kiddo._ '

"We're going to leave in two days, take the time to rest and focus, Marron," Rote smiled before wrapping an arm around her.

"Geez, why'd it have to be a Saiyan?" she muttered.

"Because we're endearing," Rote replied laughing.

* * *

 ** _Mount Pouzu..._**

The sun had set some time ago and the cool air atop the mountain had set in. Faint droplets of dew shimmering in the full moon's light as it bathed the mountain in a peaceful silver glow.

A young woman stood out among the light, her black hair waving about in the breeze. Her arms were folded over her chest as she stood in thought.' _Can I really go and help them? What if I use that power too early? What if I use it too late? What if I can't use it?_ ' her mind was racing. Her uncle's news sat firm in her focus as did the possibility of letting everyone down.

Footsteps squishing into the grass caught her attention quickly snapping her from the trance. Behind her the familiar palm haired array of her grandfather, his hands resting on his hips and a smile present on his face." Grandpa? What are you doing up this late?" she asked curiously, her eyebrows raising a nervousness in her voice.

"Hehehe, I could sense your ki Pan, you're getting pretty shaken to let it show like that," Son Goku said honestly walking out to stand beside her.

"I'm just really confused with this power grandpa and if I should try to do anything. I mean without it, I'm pretty mediocre," she honestly said looking at the ground.

Goku looked to the moon and laughed." You really think that way about yourself Pan? Because you're way stronger than I was when I was twenty years old."

"But you lived a totally different life grandpa, your biggest worry was Uncle Raditz when you were young," Pan huffed." Not some interuniversal maniac."

"Yeah, my childhood wasn't quite as grandiose, that's the word for it right?" he asked in his typical naive confusion.

"It is grandpa," she chuckled looking to the ground.

"Good. Anyway, I may not have had to worry about that stuff, but I still had worries, what if Piccolo got too strong and he wasn't as kindhearted as I expected? That was a big one, I didn't let many people know about it, but the thought of Piccolo taking Gohan, it terrified me. That's why I trained as hard as I did. And then when Raditz showed up my world it got a whole lot bigger," Son Goku explained resting his hands upon his hips.

"And then there was Vegeta, someone that I didn't know about. So, I trained, and trained, and trained, with Raditz, by myself, with Gohan. And I still wasn't enough, sometime during that Raditz got way stronger than me, Heheh, but I caught up quick. After Vegeta was Frieza, and well we didn't have the backup that you guys have. We trained we still almost lost. So, don't think that I didn't worry."

"Then, how did you make it through with that smile on your face?" Pan asked looking to him.

"Well, that's easy. I don't let the worry consume me, I train my body to the limit, and push past 'em, again and again. That's why, I just like good fights Pan and keeping everyone safe. That's what keeps me going. Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, you, Krillin, everyone, that's what makes me special, I guess. I don't get stressed out, but I do worry."

"What should I do then grandpa?" Pan questioned looking to the moon.

"What you think is right. I let Vegeta go, and Frieza, and I gave Cell a Senzu Bean, all because I was sure it was right. If you think you should help, then help Pan. I'll be here with you no matter what," his palming black hair blew in the breeze and smile crossed his face.

"Grandpa?" she turned on her heels and looked at the man.

His stern expression was belied by the smile on his face." Huh? Yeah, what's up?" he asked looking to her.

"I-I wanna spar with you, right now," she nodded her head.

"Don't know how much Gohan'd like that, I know West City's in ruins, but you do still have school, on those computer thingies right?"

"Doesn't matter, I can miss my morning history class, it's about Grandpa Satan anyway."

"Oh, if that's the case, you're an expert. Alright Pan, show me what you've got!" he sprang back into a martial arts stance, the martial arts stance.' A _late night spar with Pan, haven't done this before. But I haven't seen her smile like that since she's come back from the Time Patrol stuff either, this is going to be fun,'_ Earth's hero chuckled.

Pan's fists raised to her side, a crackling golden flame exploding around her body. Her black hair raised into a crown of golden fire that quickly settled down again, a smooth exhale leaving her mouth." Here I come grandpa! A Super Saiyan!" she fired across the area fist drawn back.

"All right!" Goku sprang back on his heels forearm swinging out.

Raditz stood atop the dome-like top of the Son Family home and folded his arms over his chest. A chuckle passed his lips as the wind pushed through his casual orange jacket.' _Well, I'd expect nothing less from you. That is just how you are,_ ' he thought while his youngest sibling blocked the strike from Pan, before pushing her back.

"Hey, Pan try a just little higher! That wasn't bad but you can do way better!" Goku shouted as her next kick came for his head.

"Not quite there!" he swept under it before throwing a punch of his own.

Pan sidestepped it, a smile forming on her face." What about this then grandpa?!" her leg shot for his foot.

Son Goku sprang over it and landed gracefully." Nope! Almost had me, but you've got to be quicker than that!" he teased.

"Orah!" she howled driving a knee up that was blocked by her grandfather's palm.

' _You're really something else brother. Even after all of these years,_ ' Raditz laughed watching the spar unfold.

* * *

 _Phoning in all of their favors from the past our heroes seem to be building an allied front. But will it be enough for our heroes? What awaits them on Planet Elysia? What is Pan's decision? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __Looks like Oceanus and Mirra are about bump into Shallot, Giblet and Zahha. Is Pan going to join the group to Planet Elysia._

 _ **A:** Indeed they did bump into them. And you'll have to wait and see Pan's decision._

 _ **R:** __Freaking Mario has ruined the 'Help me!' forever for me lmao. Good chapter, I really enjoyed it! Rote and the other's interactions with Turles was nice, though I think it would have made more sense for him to fight them in SSj4 and all of them to gang up on him. Really glad to hear you've got into Voice Acting, Congrats!_

 _ **A:** Giving everyone a fair shake against Super Saiyan Four Turles probably would have been the better display in hindsight, but I can't change that now. _

_Thanks, voice acting's been something I've wanted to do since I was a kid. It is a lot more intricate than standing behind a microphone and yelling in funny voices though. Fortunately, I've got some helpful people helping my get into it proper._

 _Thank you all so much for your continued support. I know these chapters are shorter than they were when this story started but the fact so many of you still enjoy them means the world to me. Stay safe, wash your hands, and follow the rules put into effect for the ongoing pandemic, til next time be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_

* * *

"Hearts you should continue to rest, I am preparing to harvest the energy of those two Saiyans," Lagss involved looking to the bedridden Core Person. His breaths having finally returned to normal.

Hearts pushed up from his cot, scar chest flexing in tired pain." Then, I bid you good luck Lagss. Your recovering power should prove more than sufficient, I believe in you," he assured.

"It will be yes, and thank you," a glassy shell formed a jagged shape across her body while she looked toward him.

"Be safe Lagss," he assured with a soft smile before she vanished.

Sure she was gone, Hearts stood up and walked to the downed Kanba." You need to awaken as well, there are surely going to be others gathering around the Universe Seed. Here, allow me to share some of my power with you," his gloved index finger rested on the long haired Saiyan's brow.

A blue flash surged across Kanba's body and his crimson eyes snapped open." Rah! SUPER SAIYAN GOD!" he roared, the room filling with the embers of his dark ki, Hearts standing stalwart within it.

"Now, now, Kanba, he is not here. You lost as had we," Hearts informed gaining the attention of the bestial Saiyan.

"What was that?" the hulking brute asked rising to his feet, dwarfing the Core Person.

"We lost, but it was more a setback. Our victory is still at hand, and the Super Saiyan God will soon be in yours again. Now though, we both need to recover. Our bodies are not so easily repaired as our egos," Hearts mused returning to his cot to sit down.

"You are a strange small man," the brute grunted.

"Perhaps, but my goal is one that all will understand."

* * *

The rushing Giblet, Shallot and Zahha, decided to take off after the strange bolts tracing through the air. Their focus locked in unison on the massive powers that were streaming in front of them.

Oceanus Shenron turned her attention back to the rapidly approaching black dots, her eyes narrowing." We're being followed Mirra," she remarked coldly, pausing in her flight.

"What? We dealt with everyone else that got in our way right? Who are these guys?" she turned as well, white hair streaming through the air over her gray-black skin.

"I don't know," Oceanus tensed balling her fists and causing thin blades of air to appear around her.

"Geh, why do I the get the feeling I've felt negative energy like this before?" Shallot asked lowering his brow to keep flying at his top speed.

"Most recently it was the one that called herself Ribrianne correct, wasn't it?" Zahha inquired looking to the blue donning Saiyan.

"Yeah, you're right and Babidi was using it too," the warrior remarked.

' _It seems Shallot's memory is still patch-y but with that, he should be coming around. He'll realize what I had done to Zahha._ ' Giblet paused as his brother turned on his heels. Eyes glowing with a deep glower.

"Giblet! What are you waiting for? Those two getting to the Universe Seed would be bad right? We need to get moving!" Shallot shouted doubling down and blasting off.

"He's not wrong," Zahha informed looking to the Saiyan in Red.

"I'm aware, keep up," Giblet growled blasting off after his brother.

It took them little time to catch up to the stalled Shadow Dragons. Oceanus and Mirra Shenron of odd silver-gray skin with deep blue and pure white hair respectively cut odd figures. Their tattered cloaks and robes over equally torn dresses and regal attire just added to their strange appearance.

"Hey, Giblet, the heck are these things?" Shallot said bluntly with his right eyebrow raised.

"Good question, whoever they are, they possess an immense amount of negative ki," the red Saiyan replied looking to the pair.

"You guys should turn around and leave," Oceanus informed with a sigh, her right hand raising. The wind behind her grew more intense with the gesture." We are Shadow Dragons, you mortals wouldn't stand a chance, there are more than a few bodies scattered around her of people that did not listen to that kindness."

' _They plucked off the other energies we sensed?_ ' Shallot's eyes bulged." Geh, doesn't matter what you are. If you're going to take the Universe Seed..." his hands clenched. Golden ki encircled him before exploding out into a Super Saiyan glow." You'll have to fight your way through us!"

"I could do that from the very moment of my birth, do not think you are special with that Legendary form of yours. I've slain far more impressive warriors," Oceanus admitted. Her tone had hesitance in that last part though. The fact that the Saiyans of Universe Eight had been dealt with so easily further established her guilt.

"We'll see!" Shallot roared, lightning streaking across his flaming golden aura.


	69. Chapter 69

**_Mount Pouzu..._**

"Huh? It's already mornin' Pan? You sure you can keep going?" Son Goku asked scratching his cheek, the casualty in his voice showing his impressive durability.

Pan's left leg swung around smashing into the palm haired Saiyan's forearm. Pan's blue-green eyes glowed with a pair of glimmering stars, her blonde hair dancing about fiercely." I'm fine grandpa! This is great!" the sweating daughter of Gohan huffed bringing her right leg toward his chin.

Son Goku's head tipped back, the blazing kick shooting over his head. His left hand pressed firmly against the female warrior's hip; her body being tossed to the wayside in a blast of wind. She rotated and landed on her feet, golden hair dancing about." That would have gotten me pretty good Pan, hehe," Goku grinned wiping a bit of dust from his nose.

Pan's head lowered, the sweat and dirt along her cheeks falling to the wayside. Her head raised and a swirling field of lightning carved around the golden aura that rippled up from the ground." This is my Super Saiyan Two, hope you're ready grandpa," her left foot touched the ground before she vanished from sight.

Goku's left hand raised from behind, an impact exploding out. Goku's eyes darted right, then left, before he brought his leg around. Another impact filled into the air. Then, Goku's head ducked down, a barrage of these impacts tracing into the air. His head swept around again, a crater exploding against the ground. A thunderclap boomed around with the blue donning warrior kneeing the air.

Pan shot backward from this strike." You saw everything, didn't you grandpa? Even going at top speed," Pan sighed adjusting into her battle stance.

Goku reached up to the back of his head and laughed." Yep. I know you can do way more than that!" the Earth raised warrior smiled.

Pan's right foot pressed down; a lightning stream shot past Son Goku's shoulder. His palming hair weaved around in the strike, his afterimage fading. Strikes filling the background. Goku reappeared in the air with a serious expression on his face, right hand swinging out to the side hurling Pan's body back with a boom of force. She wiped from sight again.

Goku's head weaved around streams of light. These chains of lightning exploding across the sky, while the black haired warrior continued to dance amid the attack. Pan's furious onslaught something that was impressive due to her stressful combat.' _Wow, Pan can really put out a series of attacks. She's definitely gotten better in her training,_ ' the palm haired Saiyan mused.

His eyes followed every punch that came his way, tactically analyzing her attacks. A brutal kick came aiming for his stomach, a left hand reaching down and pushing it aside. his black eyes faded to the right side as Pan appeared there, her right hand heading to his cheek. His right hand rose and reflected the attack. She looped around and kneed at him. Bardock's son grinned weaving his head beneath the strike palming Pan into the air. Her Super Saiyan Two attack repelled her back and she looped to a stop.

Surrounded by Super Saiyan Two, Pan took a breath in." Here it goes grandpa!" her voice raised, a flurry of her afterimages zipping around in unison. Then, a spinning kick carved a semi-circle through the air before smashing into Son Goku's neck. Trees across the valley bent back in the collision, yet the Saiyan raised on Earth did not stir.

' _That was a full power kick. Not bad kid,_ ' Raditz, having watched the entire training session, chuckled.

Pan's eyes shook looking at her grandfather, his black hair blowing around as her leg rammed against her neck." Grandpa? You're serious that didn't even budge you?"

"Nope, sorry Pan. I probably should have at least gone Super Saiyan to ease the power difference," Goku replied with his serious eyes softening." How about you I do that now and we can keep going?"

"Huff, I don't think I can grandpa, I've been fighting you all night," she replied with a huff finally showing the cracking of her resolve.

"I know, you're right. But I'm going to come at you with one more shot and then we'll be done. I'll go get you a Senzu for fighting me all night like this, " Goku smiled moving his granddaughter's leg carefully to the side. He then backed up.

He took a breath in through his nose and then let it out. A blazing corona of golden energy exploded from his core, blinding the rising sun and forcing the clouds overhead away. His palming black hair spiked upward into a glowing crown of fire, a pair of bangs dropping down over his forehead. His black eyes turned to a green-blue shade that carried authority and power. A wind blew by as that sudden aura cut out, and he released his full mastery of Super Saiyan.

"Kay Pan, here I come!" Son Goku's frame blurred forth, his eyes narrowing. His aura exploded out in that moment, blinding the sun and tracing an inferno through the air.' _Maybe this can let you show off what's been making you so scared. I want to know what that power you're dealing with is, maybe I can help you climb that wall!_ '

His stern features were plastered in her eyes as he drew his fist back." DRAGON-" Son Goku shouted, a bestial roar echoing beneath his words.

'Kakarot,' Raditz thought as his brother tore across the sky like a golden missile.

"Grandpa wait!" Pan shouted; her body frozen in place as the fist was pulled back.' _I can't dodge that! I'm...I'm finished!_ ' she gulped unable to move in time, and she knew it.

"FIII-" the Saiyan warrior bellowed.

'Fish!' Goku's left cheek was carved open by an attack. Blood spilled down as his fist smashed against an afterimage. The ki that gathered around it disappearing.

Silver streams rippled past his face and he smiled. Pan hovered behind him engulfed in a field of blazing white energy, her hair swirling about within it, her eyes a gleaming blue that showed an immense fortune and strength.

' _That's it, humph kid. I have to admit, you and your father have way too much in common,_ ' Raditz looked to the glowing field of liquid silver that floated behind his brother.

"That's what you've been hiding, huh? Heh, you don't even have God ki, no wonder you get so worn out by trying to reach this level," Son Goku chuckled his blonde hair turning to black. His attention remaining turned away from his granddaughter." Good work Pan," he smiled as she dropped from her position in the air limply.

'Zip!' she was caught before impact with the ground, the Saiyan raised on Earth smiling the entire way.

"Hey, Raditz, you still have that Senzu in your wrist guard?" the younger sibling questioned the older.

"No, afraid not Kakarot," the long haired Saiyan replied.

"Ah well, can't have Pan snoozing all day, she has classes to attend and I'm pretty sure Gohan will be a bit cross with me is she doesn't attend them," the warrior placed his index and middle fingers to his brow.

"Guess you're going to get a few then," Raditz lowered from atop the house.

"Yahuh, I'm starving. It'll be a good pre-breakfast snack if I eat one too," the hero remarked laughing.

"And just like that, after your granddaughter shows that much power, your mind goes back to food brother," the elder scoffed.

"You know me," Goku laughed looking back to Pan in his arms.

' _Heh_ , _that's what your power is, you're really a lot like Gohan, Pan. Too bad you're not far along enough to use it properly,_ ' Son Goku sighed before disappearing with Instant Transmission.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Best Preparation? Elysia Can't Wait!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Five_**

* * *

 ** _West City Ruins (later that morning) ..._**

Trunks sat at a table eating his breakfast in the cool morning air. Then, the familiar sound of his father's white boots clacked across the ground behind him, a flame haired shadow stretching long down his back and across the table. Trunks swallowed the bite of food in his mouth before turning to look at the Saiyan Prince.

"Hey, father, I'm sure you've already heard," Trunks chuckled almost nervously, as the flame haired warrior leered at him. White gloves folding over the black leather that covered him.

"Of course, I have," the Elite snickered eyeing the boy. His expression was not one of disdain though, in fact Trunks saw it as one of relief.

"Then, you're not upset. We did kind of go over your head with this one, just because we wanted a fight," Trunks remarked scratching the back of his head.

"Trunks I advised you to go. I just wanted to see how far you were willing to take this and if you'd boldly go on with it knowing we would not be backing you," the Saiyan Prince said to his son." And it looks like you are planning to go all the way, which is a welcomed relief from the normal slacking that you've become accustomed to," Vegeta continued hoping to get a rise.

"What do you mean slacking?" Trunks barked angrily. Vegeta chuckled getting the rise he wanted." I've been training with you since we got back from the Time Patrol, I know I'm not as sharp as you or Goku, but I'm better now than I ever was before."

"Humph, I know. You should save that vitriol for what you will be facing when you reach the Universe Seed," Vegeta commented earnest.

Trunks looked down at the table and nodded." You're right, I should. It's just we're going to be leaving in a day now, and I'm not sure exactly what that amounts to."

"Don't be nervous Trunks, it will affect your judgement," the Saiyan Prince rested a hand on his eldest child's shoulder.

"Eh," the half-Saiyan let out a growl.

"You'll need to focus to win Trunks," Vegeta explained his tone gentler than normal. His black eyes trailed across the crater that once was West City." And you'll need to win. This situation is one that you can't blunder your way through."

' _I'm not going to let you down father,_ ' the half-Saiyan thought while continuing to stare down at the table." I can promise you we aren't going to blunder our way through anything. We are going to fight with everything we have, and we are going to win," Trunks assured. His black tee shirt blowing about in the wind that pushed by.

Vegeta's hand gripped tighter against his shoulder." That is all I needed to hear, son. Use that resolve as fuel to claim victory," the Saiyan Elite nodded." I need you and Bra to return safely, so you better not underestimate anything."

His son's blue eyes strengthened; a serious expression crossed the half-breed's face." Don't worry about it father, I'll make sure to bring Bra back safe."

"Tch," Vegeta released his grip and turned away, his boots clicking against the hard ground as he stepped off.

* * *

 ** _Diablo Desert..._**

Cha sat up her orange hair shedding the sand that had clung into it." Eh? I fell asleep outside?" she stretched looking to see Bra standing with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"You knocked yourself out in our spar, heh, no worries," Bra said spitting her mouthful into the sands." It was fun, I got knocked out too, so don't think I beat you or anything," Vegeta's daughter continued, pouring mouthwash into a small cup and finishing her mouth.

"Where'd you get toothpaste from?" Cha looked confusedly at the half-Saiyan.

"Capsule bag, can't really go anywhere without one," Bra gestured to a small compact-like device that was sitting open on the ground in front of her.

Cha stood up and nodded her head." Right, heir to Capsule Corps and all that. So, tomorrow we're leaving, right?" the half-Hera inquired stretching now.

"Yeah, that's what Trunks said. And we're each going to get ten minutes in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber before we go. Trunks wants us at the top of our game," Bra replied nodding her she. She then bent over and picked up the Capsule Case. It was quickly slid down inside of her boot where it comfortably rested.

"Ten minutes. What'd that be like two weeks in there?" Cha asked Bulma's daughter.

"More like two and half days, it's not too much time, but we'd at least get something done," Bra answered.

"Still two days are better than none, we are heading to a place that none of us have been before," Yamcha's daughter remarked continuing to stretch.

"I think so too," Vegeta's daughter agreed while stretching.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

Hours passed into the late afternoon, and the warriors had begun to gather upon the sacred Lookout. First, Trunks and Bra, arriving simultaneously from West City. Then, Son Goten arriving with a smile upon his face from Central City. From the South, Rote and Marron arrived, keen for training. Lastly, the Super Cyborg, Seventeen landed upon the Lookout almost chuckling.

His icy blue eyes looked around and he smiled." The last time I was here, there was a door with multiverse destroying Shadow Dragons behind it. I'm quite relieved that isn't the case this time."

"Don't remind me," Bra replied scratching the back of her head.

"Don't worry, there aren't any of those lying around," Rote chuckled giving a sure thumb's up to the raven haired cyborg.

"But there is a door with a white expanse of nothing behind it," Marron added knowing of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and their proposal to training within it.

Trunks cleared his throat and stepped forward, his blue denim jacket blowing in the wind. The sword he received on his adventures on the Grand Tour strapped over his shoulder." Speaking of which, there are six of us. And we aren't leaving until noon tomorrow. We might all get a full hour in instead of ten minutes a piece," he smiled rolling his shoulders.

"Two whole weeks? That's enough time for something to happen," Rote pumped his fists.

"Hopefully," Goten scratched the back of his head.

"The real question is who goes in first?" Cha cleared her throat arriving late.

"Seven, it appears there are seven of us," Seventeen remarked stating the obvious, a coy smile upon his face.

"Still, we can all get an hour alone if we need to. Or I guess two if, two people go in together," Trunks cupped his chin looking over the cast of warriors.

"I will go in on my own," Seventeen adjusted his black gloves." I have no need for food, sleep, or water, it would be a burden on my training partner to keep up."

Marron looked to her uncle and chuckled." Then, would you like to go in first?" she tied back her blonde hair with a hair tie.

"Hardly matters," the cyborg remarked calmly before rolling his sleeves up.

Trunks looked to Rote and Goten." It'll be better for the three of us to train together, right?" Goten piped up catching eyes with his ally.

"If we're leading the charge, I guess so," Rote dropped down into a squat, stretching his legs.

Vegeta's firstborn smiled nodding his head." Then, it will be us. And since Seventeen doesn't want to go first, what do you say boys? We'll take the first three hours for ourselves?"

Rote and Goten looked to one another and smirked." Sure, if everyone else doesn't mind it," Son Goku's youngest looked out over the ensemble.

"Go for it," Cha shrugged wrapping an arm around Bra's shoulder." Considering, I knocked myself out sparring with Bra, I'm expecting our training session to be pretty intense."

"Guess I'll have to agree with that," Bra smiled nervously, the larger Hera-jin's grasp comforting despite the strength behind it.

"Then, I'll go in alone," Marron spoke up adjusting her gi." I need the most refreshing, as you would say, and I don't want to be a bother."

"And I already said I'm going in alone, so get going, you three are burning day light," Seventeen remarked as the sun began to set in the distance.

Trunks looked to Rote and Goten and then to Mister Popo." Sorry, Mister Popo, hope you stocked enough food for three Saiyans."

"There is a year's supply of food in there, even with three Saiyans, it should be enough for a month and a half," the genie replied quickly with a solemn nod. His eyes showing the elation in the sight.

"Then, let's get going," Trunks smiled to his compatriots.

With that they followed the genie down the hallway and toward the ever familiar door.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

Shallot ground his teeth together while looking at the pair of Shadow Dragons." You two aren't getting any closer to the Universe Seed!" the Super Saiyan darted forward recklessly, his eyes burning with justice.

His right hand fired out and smashed into Ocean Shenron's palm, the air around the pair breaking." You are dense, even by Saiyan standards, you must not be able to sense energy," the Shadow Dragon replied pushing Shallot back with ease.

The Saiyan's blue boots met the grass, kicking several small pebbles up before reaching a stop." Geh, what do you mean?" Shallot huffed.' _She did manage to stop a punch from a Super Saiyan though, so maybe I should power up a little more,_ ' he thought locking his senses on the female Shadow Dragon.

The same moment he did so, Giblet and Zahha grimaced. Then, Shallot quickly followed suit with an eye widening expression." Wait, a minute, these guys they don't have ki. Like Lord Beerus and Goku when he uses..." Shallot's head lapsed as more memories rushed into his mind. Then, he shook it off." They have God ki, that's not good you two," Shallot uttered.

"No, it is not," Zahha swallowed heavily, realizing their predicament. He stepped back carefully, and his two swords spun free from his body.

Oceanus Shenron grinned, her crimson eyes glowing." Still intending to fight. I must say, your heroic types never cease to amaze me."

"Well, we can't back off now, can we!" Shallot shouted his hands clenching tightly. His eyes focused on the pair of Shadow Dragons and he let a breath escape through his nose.' _Even if they have God ki, we can't run!_ ' his blonde hair began to wave around wildly as he entered a charging stance." Zahha, Giblet! Let's give them everything we've got!" he roared lowering his shoulders.

"HAAAAA!" golden energy exploded out from Shallot's core. Tremors rocked the ground and grass swirled outward in concentric rings of force. His aura jaggedly flamed through this pillar of ki discharging streams of electricity. Cracks split through the ground while he continued to scream, power climbing and climbing beyond where it was with each passing second.

Whirlwinds churned across the darkening sky as he called forth power that was unseen previously. Lightning struck across the ground with the two Shadow Dragons staring onward unimpressed by the display. Shallot's balled fists tightened, and his blonde hair spiked out jaggedly down his back, his voice growing hoarse from the shouting as he continued to call upon the power.

Then, he straightened up, his right shoulder turning toward Oceanus Shenron. Whirling winds and howling cyclones whipped and crashed across the surrounding area while the ground continued to rumble." This is Super Saiyan Three," his frame vanished, a crater exploding from his point of exit.

Oceanus' hand raised and a blast of fire shot free from it, golden discharge exploding for several hundred feet. Shallot's right hand smashing into the center of it failing to budge the now Divine Shadow Dragon." I am aware of that, I've seen it all before," she replied calmly.

A flick of the wrist threw Shallot backward. His blue boots scrambled against the air before finding purchase as his tail straightened out for balance." She's strong, really strong," Shallot sneered.' _I'm not sure if she's as strong as Lord Beerus, but I'm getting pretty mixed feelings that for sure,_ ' he huffed, his heels digging into the ground.

Giblet's gray glove rested on Shallot's shoulder as he stepped forward." Your memories are still going to be fuzzy brother, but once I show you this, you're going to remember exactly what I've done. Don't hold it against me, not now, we can sort it out if you'd wish later," Giblet remarked.

"Huh?" Giblet's eyes turned into confusion.

Dark lightning coiled around Giblet's body before erupting into a dark and menacing aura. The negative energy poured free into a continuous inferno that the two Shadow Dragons recognized immediately." The two of you are quite familiar with such negative ki, aren't you? Shallot and Zahha are as well, but for vastly different reasons. Either way, if you intend to be a roadblock for us, we will break through you. Defeated blood or not," Giblet shouted.

"Giblet," Shallot growled, his memory being jogged by his brother." What you did, I can't forgive you for," his teeth ground together." Of course, ours is still alive somewhere, I sure of it."

"Then, fight like it, brother! You have to fight!" Giblet remarked sheathed in the dark ki.

"Will do," Shallot blurred to the right, Giblet fading to the left. Their movements in perfect sync.

"Dadadada!" they shouted hurriedly in tandem. Oceanus Shenron's heels left the ground and she flew backward. Her right and left arms were moving quite fast to counter the flurry of punches from the pair of brothers. Furious bolts of lightning rammed beyond the Shadow Dragon as she held off the pair. Their paired movements proving how in timed they had been sometime in the past.

Shallot's right knee fired up and threw Oceanus' arms apart where Giblet's left fist followed to catch her in the face. She took the attack in stride while the pair of brothers continued to unload. Giblet brought his knee around toward her side and had it blocked while Shallot smashed down from the side with an ax fist. It blasted into her cheek, shattering the ground. They then continued to pile on attacks.

"Orararara!" they continued to roared trading in these blows against her body. her arms did not tire and the strikes they did land barely seemed to make the Shadow Dragon flinch. Shallot pushed into her face with a palm strike before backing away, a burst of force following. In that blast Giblet came up from the other side with a kick that framed her face from the opposite side.

The pair of brothers throttled after this combination. Double punches to the stomach connecting from Shallot's left hand and Giblet's right before they brought their free hands in the middle to strike the Shadow Dragon along the chin. They brought those fists down and rotated opposite of one another to hammer home against the back of her head with scissoring kicks. Then, they bounded off and cartwheeled simultaneously. Upon finding balance they thrusted their boots in tandem against her chin with back thrust kicks.

Oceanus' head tipped back from the attack, the black aura streaming alongside the golden for several dozen feet beyond her.

The Saiyan siblings hopped back from the motion, Giblet's fist drawing back. A green sphere appeared in front of it, sucking the light from the area briefly." Wild Cannon!" he shouted punching into the sphere with full force.

"Die!" Giblet's roared the heels of his hands meeting together to release a white-gold arrow of energy at the Shadow Dragon.

"This is the end!" Zahha's blades spun around one another forming a bluish beam of light. It too ripped free and mixed with the other attacks aiming squarely for the Shadow Dragon's prone body.

'PHWOOOMM!' the Rising Combination shot over the ground completely swallowing Oceanus' body while heading toward the horizon, which is quickly overcame. The dark clouds that had gathered overhead disappeared while the red light in the distance blinked. The warriors watched the fruits of their labor explode beyond the horizon in a massive flash of black smoke and heat.

Mirra Shenron raised a brow of concerned at the light died down from their combined attacks. Billows of smoke swallowed the spot her sister had once stood in with streams of discharge spilling out every few feet. The attack was one that came in surprise and bore a full flurry of offense with it. Something that neither Shadow Dragon had been anticipating.

Then, a gust of wind spun around blasting the smoke away. Oceanus' frame being revealed with the dispelling smoke. Her right hand sweeping to the left as if to reject the effects of their combined effort." That was certainly something from the three of you. My clothing was already in tatters, but now its barely recognizable," she sighed looking at the singed black-blue cloth that remained attached to her frame, its hole-y and torn visage not befitting of what it had been.

Shallot clenched his fist angrily." Not a scratch, huh? Well, what about this!" Shallot rushed forward again, Giblet keeping pace. Their movements perfectly coordinated once again.

Their fists came scissoring in toward Oceanus Shenron's face. She leaned her head back and brought her right and left hands up respectively. Each Saiyan's fist found home in one their arms being crossed over one another in the process. Oceanus switched her wrist and the brothers hammered shoulder to shoulder. This recoiled them both back as she loosened her grip.

"We told you that fighting us was a bad idea," the Shadow Dragon sighed, her blue-green hair blowing about.

Shallot and Giblet refused to listen, their aura entwining into a double helix as they approached again. Oceanus' left foot kicked off the ground and she took their assault head on once again. Shallot's right fist struck down hard and she pushed it away with her palm while Giblet's leg cut into her field of view. She ducked it and bucked both Saiyans away only for their knees to crash down against the back of her head in tandem. An explosion of air following as they rebounded back.

Shallot's left hand and Giblet's right smashed into her cheek simultaneously as she lifted her head. Winds churned and exploded consecutively against her before they drew their fists back. Two stiff kicks met her bosom before being pulled down and traded for with a pair of knees. They brought their legs up together and watched as the knees met her chin. Then, they stamped down and boxed her ears with forearm strikes. Oceanus did not move, and the thunderclap was massive.

They flipped back in tandem, a hail of golden energy bullets escaping moments later. The explosions chained out into a towering billow of black smoke that crossed into the sky. The combination of Saiyan fervor and brotherly combat proving masterful.

Giblet turned his left hand against the ground and fired a beam out, his right hand forming into a fist. His frame weaved among the blasts of ki until he reached the beginning of the billow." Rah!" his right hand exploded with a sphere of golden-white light that collided with Oceanus Shenron's face. the smoke being blasted away and replaced by a blinding field of light.

His dark aura burned like a flame against the raging dome, the spiraling winds spilling from it building around him." Shallot! That wasn't enough!" Giblet lowered his head.

Shallot fanned into view several dozen yards behind his sibling, hands cupping at his side." That's alright! Hey, Goku, borrowing your move!" KAMEHAMEHA!" Shallot roared the blue sphere between his hands exploding outward furiously.

Mirra Shenron raised a brow at the shout.' _Goku?_ ' she thought as it passed over the ground.

'Zip!' Giblet's body flickered away, and the blue beam met the last embers of his blinding punch. Blasting through the light and fanning against the target that it was intended for.

Oceanus stood in the central portion of these rotating beams of blue light, her left hand raised to disrupt the beam's trajectory." Humph, that's your version? Pathetic," her hand closed, and the blast was blown apart.

A blade swung toward the side of her face. Its gleaming edge barely catching in her periphery." Too bad it was just a distraction? Huh?" Zahha smiled as the blade sung into her cheek and through her head.

"Indeed," Oceanus said from above her bare left foot grabbing the edge of the blade while the afterimage faded away." Handy trick, using them as a distraction, not that it would matter," she twisted her foot, the blade between her toes vanishing.

"What?" a second blade plunged toward her chest.

"I am quite full of them," the blade's tip met her bosom.

Oceanus smiled as it failed to go further, Zahha leaning all the way into it." But you don't have the power to back it up do you? You aren't a Demon, or a Kai, so what are you?" she asked in mumbled tone, a second image of herself appearing behind him.

"Doesn't matter," her left hand crushed into the back of his neck. Thunderous burst of air swept from Zahha's body and she crashed to the ground a hundred feet away almost instantly. His two swords flipping through the air and meeting the ground with light clangs." You didn't stand a chance," she sighed bringing her hand down as Shallot's eyes shook.

"Zahha!" his aura exploded, and he turned to Oceanus." You'll pay for that; I'm not going to let him die again!" his foots blasted off the ground and his right fist drew back.

"Shallot!" Giblet shook his head, following his headstrong brother.

'BWOOM!' Shallot's right hand hammered into Oceanus' face.

Her head did not move, at all. Shallot's arm on the other hand rattled with a recurring force that shook through his entire body like an earthquake. Tears streamed from his eyes as the pain reached his brain. His hair dimming for a moment before recovering, a fierce stare returning there moments prior.

' _It's like punching brick all of a sudden,_ ' he huffed as Giblet's knee met Oceanus Shenron's stomach. To the same effect.

"Grr, Shallot, I need you to remember, what you did with those five!" Giblet roared, his teeth gnashing together.

"What?!" Shallot asked before they were both thrown back by an explosion of air.

Oceanus looked at them sourly from her position in the air, her red eyes glowing against the black field her aura materialized." I am a Divine Shadow Dragon; you mortals need to learn your place!" Oceanus Shenron raised her right hand and snapped her fingers. Bubbles formed in the air with this simple gesture, swirling with confined storms in their center, then they vanished.

"Oceanus," Mirra Shenron muttered as the Saiyan brothers stood up in unison.

"Shallot, try to remember what you did with those five other Saiyans, this instant," Giblet muttered, his eyes trying to follow the invisible attack.' _Though I don't even know if that will be enough for this situation,_ ' Giblet thought tensing.

"What five?" Shallot asked with his fists balling, teeth gnashing.

"Bardock and the others," Giblet huffed, his nose flaring.

' _Bardock, wait, 'Find five Saiyans with righteous hearts', that's what Lord Beerus said to do? Did I do that?_ ' Shallot questioned. Then, the air in front of him glowed.

'THROOSH!' the Super Saiyan Three was swallowed by an Air Shattering Energy Bomb. His frame shifted within the explosion before being jerked through it, his blonde hair exploding back to black while his armored top was blown clean from his body. Blood wounds from the blade-like winds shredded across his chest and arms before he looped through the air.

His shoulders smashed down two hundred feet away, and he rolled an addition hundred or so feet within milliseconds. Dust exploded up along this path only to be whipped away in the aftermath of the wind splitting attack.

Giblet looked at Oceanus and clenched his fists." Damn it, it's going to be over anyway!" Giblet lowered his head, the dark aura around his growing. His eyes glowed red for a brief moment within the darkness." HAAAA!" he roared shredding discharge free from his body.' _I'm not at my true potential either, but I will not let this happen!_ ' he continued to roar.

"You both have impressive power for Saiyans, especially ones from such a primitive era," Oceanus mused as one of her attacks floated in front of Giblet." But that doesn't matter, does it? You wanted to get into our way, and we aren't going to allow that," she smiled as Giblet's eyes broadened.

"What?" he gasped as the explosion swallowed him. His frame smashed against the ground like a rock skipping over water. The Saiyan's red cloak was shredded along the seams and his face and arms were carved into. His gray gloves tore in several places while blood spilled free from the wounds. He crashed down against a hill that cratered upon contact, his mouth hanging open. Then, Giblet's head dropped, leaving him trapped there.

Oceanus sighed lowered to the ground, her blue-green hair calming and her aura disappearing." Ignorant," she sighed the remaining Air Shattering bombs fading in thin gusts of wind.

"You spared them, that's good," Mirra Shenron smiled to her elder sister warmly.

"Only because you reminded me of Y- tch, it doesn't matter," Oceanus growled her red eyes turning away.' _'Don't kill anyone if you don't have to Oceanus!' 'Oceanus! Weren't you listening!' Damn it, Yato, why are you still in my head? I just want this over with,_ ' she thought remembering her time with Universe Eight's former God of Destruction, and the kinship she had with many of the Universe's mighty warriors.

"Well, that's good right? We don't want to end up like Omega Shenron, just killing because we can. We are not just weapons, we're our own selves," Mirra Shenron spoke up confidently, her usually demure persona shifting. Her own mind trailing back to being told that on the Earth whilst training with everyone else.

"You're right, we are different to him," Oceanus nodded her head preparing to fly away, when a crystalline glass structure appeared in the air overhead.

"What is that?" Oceanus growled, then her senses picked up on it.

"A Divine opponent?" the two Shadow Dragon sisters said in unison. Their aura coming to life as the glass-y structure broke away.

A glassy blue skinned figure emerged from the crumble structure. Her long turquoise hair stretching in long pigtails off to the side. Smooth guard surrounded her wrists in large rounded shapes while her blue dress stretched down beautifully over her blue leggings. White boots finished the look complimenting the golden accents on her top and at the pigtails in her hair.

"Are you, a Glass-jin? They're a primordial race, they shouldn't exist in this Multiverse, not anymore," Oceanus Shenron looked to Lagss frame with curiosity.' _When we were called to it, that was made clear._ '

"That is correct, my name is Lagss and much like you I do not originate from this Multiverse," she explained letting a breath escape her nose." The King forged my kind in a different Universe, one that Hearts had access to thanks to the Universe Seed, where he freed me. As such, I owe it to him to help him achieve his goal," she replied.

"As such, allow me to take this pair of Saiyans that you so handily bested," her hand extended with glass beginning to appear over the downed Shallot and Giblet.

Mirra Shenron stepped forward, the glass growing around the pair breaking away." I do not think so, they aren't just pawns that should be taken. Just because they get in the way, you can't get rid of them," the Universe Seven affiliated Shadow Dragon remarked.

"Destroying my glass?" Lagss looked to her confused.

"I can control it too," Mirra explained floating from the ground to face off against this arrival." You can give up on reaching the Universe Seed. My sister and I are going to reach Elysia, there is something there that we need granted. No matter what your purpose there is, it should not involve these two."

"Then, it is a conflict you want," Lagss inquired.

Mirra Shenron looked down to Oceanus.' _Let me handle this one._ '

' _Go on you bleeding heart, it's the first time I've seen you get this excited ever,_ ' Oceanus Shenron replied to her sister with a smile.

' _Thank my friends from the Earth for that,_ ' Mirra Shenron smiled back before turning serious toward Lagss.

"Yes, it is. Just because we fought them does not mean that you have the right to. We did so fairly, we'd never drop in after the fray is over to claim it," the Shadow Dragon replied sternly, her dark aura growing.

"There was not going to be a conflict with them," Lagss remarked quietly." I suppose you will have to learn that."

"Don't be so sure," Oceanus Shenron remarked. Her right arm swinging in front of her in a partial fist while her left swung far beyond her back. Legs crouching and eyes focused, there was no mistaking this was the Turtle Stance." I am not pushover."

"Nor am I."

* * *

' _I'll allow the mortals to destroy themselves, there is no need involving myself among these fools. My prey will certainly be coming soon, won't you Son Goku?_ ' the green skinned God mused looking down at the scene below.

* * *

 _The heroes unite to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! What awakes them in their training? Will they grow further beyond their limits? And what comes next for them after? Is Elysia even goin to be around for them to reach? Who will come in possession of the Universe Seed? The schemer Zamasu prepares as well, what will happen if he does not get what he wants? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Keep it up I love this story please ._

 _ **A:** I intend to keep it up. I love writing this story._

 _ **R:** So I'm in a bit of a rush right now, but I still wanted to just say I loved the chapter. You've gotten really good at these interim chapters, and they really help set up the fight scenes. Thank you as always!_

 _ **A:** Hey, it's no issue if you can't stop for a review. I like these interim chapter's too, but now it looks like we're going to be heading into my more comfortable territory soon._

 _Thank you all so much for your continued support, I hope you enjoyed. It was good to get back into a more combat oriented chapter, I feel this was some of my best choreography in a while. Stay safe and keep your head up during this pandemic! Be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	70. Chapter 70

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Mirror Match? Mirra Versus Lagss!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Six_**

* * *

"You will learn that there was not going to be conflict," Lagss remarked so calmly, as her right hand raised to the sky. A faint white glow pervading every cloud and dancing through the blue sky that rested there.

Oceanus' red eyes grew as she looked to the leading Mirra Shenron." Mirra move now!" her words escaped, perhaps too slowly.

The landscape was suddenly sullen by a barrage of glassy blades. Trees and grass were parted in half and the stationary Shadow Dragon, Mirra Shenron remained in the midst of it. The ground was carved into by the assault filling the air with dust and threads of grass that obscured vision. The sound of glass slicing through everything being the sole purveyor of sound and force among the bizarre space's surface.

Lagss hand lowered from her position hundreds of feet in the air, a smile coyly crossing her face.' _My power has returned, in time for you perfect world Hearts,_ ' the coy grin turned into a loving, almost longing smile as a blush crossed her face.

A gray skinned fist then found purchase against Lagss' face. Space warped with the impact and the smoke down below was blown into oblivion as were the shards of glass that embedded into the ground. Mountain far off in the distance blasted away into smoke while the Universe Seed seemed to rattle despite its infinite distance. Lagss' eyes managed to slide over in that moment to spot the Shadow Dragon, and her hand which quickly turned into a blur.

Lagss frame rocketed across the sky, a blue flash that snapped from view instantly. Mirra Shenron's gray skinned frame flickered into view as the blue faded over the horizon, her dark aura suddenly exploding outward. Then, her foot flickered against the air, a shattering of glass-like reality following as she disappeared.

' _How?_ ' Oceanus looked at the spot in the air as the Shadow Dragon vanished.

Mirra Shenron brought a leg around to the jettisoned Lagss' face only to miss as she pushed it upward. The more petite of the two twisted to a position opposite the Shadow Dragon with a narrowed gaze." How did you avoid that? I struck you head on," the Glass-jin asked as Mirra Shenron adjusted herself.

A ring appeared over Mirra Shenron's head, the spikes of glass embedded in it." I told you, I can control glass as well," she snapped her fingers destroying the mirror." If you're only trick is sending glass my way, you are going to lose."

Lagss laughed." Don't be so sure," in that moment a glassy fist spiked into the Shadow Dragon's core. Her body lurched in reply as a stream of spit escaped from her mouth.

Then, another arm of glass appeared in the air off to her side. It drilled the Shadow Dragon across the temple, the air splitting with the impact. Her frame spiked against the ground with such force that a tremor rolled the ground upon itself. This trench stretched several dozen yards before Mirra bucked free from it, unknowingly. A second glassy fist swept in that moment and hooked her chin with an uppercut that blasted the gray skinned warrior into the air.

Mirra flipped helplessly where a flurry of these glassy fists appeared. They whizzed around like flurry. Each one scoring a successful hit against her frame. A right hook to the face followed by a left strike to the stomach. Then, a double fist to the side of the head. two of the hand linked together into an ax fist that hammered against the back of her silver haired head. The ground below splintering with the impact that followed.

Mirra Shenron bounced upon impact one and just before being struck again vanished. The fist exploding as it passed through her afterimage. As Mirra reappeared Lagss twitched her index finger, a dozen more fists shooting in with the motion. Mirra Shenron took the first strike to her face and the second to her stomach. But when the third came her left hand fired out grasping it.

She was pushed back by the impact which served to separate her from the other fists. That glass exploded as her hand closed, red eyes opening while spittle streamed down the corner of her face. The other glassy fists came shooting in in that moment and she smiled. Right hand raising shakily from her side." BIG BANG ATTACK!" her voice boomed a blue sphere escaping her palm and blasting the glassy fists into oblivion.

"Pretty neat attack you have there. But it is going to take a lot more to beat me," Mirra Shenron remarked her hand reaching up to her face, dabbing the spit away.

"How fortunate, I have a lot more waiting," Lagss smiled pointing her right hand forward.

The sky behind her formed into a circle of glowing light. Then, dozens of sharp sharps ripped free from it scoring the air like a knife would a cut of meat. Each dagger aimed for the Shadow Dragon that stood in the way.

Mirra Shenron pointed her right hand forward, the air there turning solid. The daggers pinned against the circular structure releasing a clanging sound while meeting against it. Her white hair blew back with the recoil, but the Shadow Dragon was unphased by the attacks. Her red eyes watched Lagss carefully yet the Glass-jin seemed keen on just letting loose with the barrage.

"We know how this is going to go, so just call it quits," Mirra Shenron remarked beginning to float forward, her solid air taking each of the daggers and holding them in place.

"Are you sure you knew how this would end?" Lagss asked.

"What?!" Mirra Shenron growled feeling the beginnings of impact with her back

'THUD!' from behind a massive glassy fist struck against the Shadow Dragon's back. She was thrown into the cloud of daggers mere parts of a second later. They whipped through her frame shredding her dress and cloak further while she reared back in pain.

Lagss quickly gestured and the conjured hand smashed the Shadow Dragon down again.

Mirra looped through the air, purple blood running from the wounds along her face. Before meeting the ground, her left hand fired out stopping her momentum about ten feet above contact. The force washed down around her harmlessly while she leered up at the giant hand and the puppeteer behind its movements.

' _She can control glass from different angles, that makes this harder,_ ' Mirra coughed, her own purple blood rolling down from the numerous cuts.' _But that doesn't change anything. Such weak attacks are not going to beat me._ '

Mirra straightened up and blasted upward, her body flickering out of view. A spinning kick carved through the hand the same instant of her disappearance. Glass shooting through the air in a fine power. She then looped around eyeing Lagss to vanish again.

"Hiyah!" her fist came shooting down at Lagss face while Lagss looked on in shock.

"NOW!" Lagss remarked.

Mirra Shenron's entire body twitched, a thudding sensation coursed through every muscle. Glass began to climb up her frame at an alarming rate. Every point of impact she suffered spreading thick panes of glass out. Jaggedly it began to link together climbing up her legs and under her dress before her lower body was entirely encased in glass. Her right and left arms soon followed and then across her bosom.

' _No way, did the glass do something when it hit me? Or is she using all of the shards that clung to my body by breaking through all of that glass?_ ' Mirra growled as her face was beginning to be encrusted by the glassy shards. Her entire body rendered immobile by it.

Lagss right hand raised as the last bits of glass began to swallow Mirra Shenron's face." Glass Coffin!" the Shadow Dragon's face was covered completely by the glass, her features turning to abject horror.

"Mirra! How were you so reckless!" Oceanus shouted lightning drawing out from her hands." Doesn't matter, she's not a fighter. Glass-jin, you'll pay for that!"

Oceanus looked up and clenched her fists." Hey, how about you try that with me?!" she attempted to take off from the ground to find her legs already covered in shards of glass, the progression moving far faster.

"How?" Oceanus shouted throwing her hands down trying to break it to no avail.

"It was simple, you stood beneath the glass dust believing it nothing to you," Lagss replied coldly. Oceanus continued to struggle as the glass enveloped her.

"You two were just obstacles in our path. This did not have to come to this swift a defeat. We just want the Saiyans for their power, but you had to intervene," the Glass-jin commented as the shards swallowed Oceanus up to her neck.

"I'll just break out of this!" Oceanus roared, thunder booming from her body within the glass. Except it did not break.

"It's seriously not breaking?!" she growled as it began to frame her face.' _It's like my energy isn't strong enough to break it!_ ' she huffed angrily.

"Your ki does not work within the glass, that is what makes is special. I said there would be no conflict, no matter your power there is a way to best you," Lagss raised her hand. It pointed toward Oceanus Shenron a moment later.

"Damn it!" she managed to say simultaneously to the motion." Mirra!"

"Glass Coffin!" the last bits of glass framed off Oceanus' face leaving her statuesque along the ground. Lagss' hand lowered after that, her masterful technique proving its potency.

"They believed that their power would be enough to win in a straight encounter, how foolish," she scoffed lowering to the ground.

Her feet clacked as she approached the downed Shallot and Giblet." You two were brought from your own worlds to this one with the Universe Seeds power, we will use your energy well," Lagss spoke rather calmly while approaching without concern.

She reached a hand out to Shallot, who was raised by her telekinesis." I hope you do not think ill of us Shallot. We honestly wished it would not have to come to this," glass began to encircle the unconscious Saiyan." And you, Giblet, you have your own troubles, but this does have to deal with you as well," she shook her head doing the same to the Saiyan in Red.

"Please hold no grudges," she sighed.

'Crrk!' the faint sound of glass breaking.

'Crrk!' it grew louder beginning to rattle through the air.

'CRRCK!' even louder, too loud for Lagss to ignore. She turned her head to the sky, where the Glass Coffin containing Mirra Shenron was glowing with a stream of white energy, that scattered prismatic through the glass.

"That's impossible!" she shouted as the glass split at the seams. An explosion shard storm shredding out from the center. The sky turning pitch black with the dark aura of the Shadow Dragon.

"Impossible to escape from within?" Mirra Shenron asked tauntingly." Did you forget what I said from the start? Glass doesn't work the same way against me as it does everyone else," the gems along her wrists glowed, pulsing the remaining particles of glass away.

'BWOOM!' a moment later Mirra Shenron's fist embedded into a wall of glass, Lagss' ground based frame being pushed back by the force against her defensive front.

As it crumbled two further cracking sounds echoed behind the Glass-jin. 'Brash! Bang!' the glass covering Shallot and Giblet shattering

"And I told you, you aren't taking those two!" Mirra's fist pushed the wall of glass into oblivion. The impact of the blow sending Lagss shooting further backward in a defensive position.

"It does not matter what you say," Lagss remarked snapping her fingers. A monolithic structure of glass forming into view." I will have their energy."

"And I'm not going to let that happen!" she eyes glowed." I have to keep some of the ideals they were kind enough to teach me. And cheaters like you are not going to prosper!" her dark ki exploded out as she shouted with the power instilled by her friends from the Seventh Universe.

"Then, I will just have to crush those ideals!" Lagss remarked sending the castle-like structure of glass toward Mirra Shenron.

* * *

 ** _Time Chamber..._**

The trio of half-Saiyans walked into the middle of the central hub, as they always have. The small kitchen area and the bunks far off onto the right side of the building, a bathing area to the left.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Rote smiled rolling his neck. His black hair waving while he looked to the pair of hybrids standing beside him.

Trunks reached up to the hilt of his blade and nodded." Yeah, let's get going guys. We've got a month and a half to get stronger."

"We need to take full advantage of that," Goten added a golden storm exploding across his body. His black hair rose into a flaming array of golden spikes while blue-green filled the center of his black pupils. His aura then disappeared and dropped to the wayside. Mastered Super Saiyan was just as comfortable as his base form at this point after all.

Rote chuckled, following suit." So, how are we going to do this? Spend the full time training together? Split apart for a little while before coming back?" Raditz's son asked lowering into a squatting position stretching.

Trunks walked toward the exit into the white void unsheathing the sword along his back." We can train on our own for a few days. The, we'll come back and train together."

"I figured you say that. See you two in a few days then," Goten grinned walking out beside Trunks before shooting off into the expansive void.

"Same to you Goten!" Trunks shouted running out of the door, his voice echoing long after he rocketed off.

Rote looked down at his fists." I'm glad you two said that," he thought aloud before dashing out the door and flying off.

* * *

Trunks shot on for what felt like hours before finding a place silent enough for him to focus. As he touched down, he felt the air shift. Vapid of all things as common with the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but most importantly it was devoid of much air. His skin began to shiver as he realized that the cold surrounding him was an indescribable chill.

His purple hair had small crystals of ice forming along the lower hanging tips. Breaths escaped in long white clouds from the half-Saiyan as he tried to focus on the area around him.' _I've been here before; it was years ago now back when Goten and I first came in here. This though is way colder, I guess the atmosphere does change with whatever chance it can get here,_ ' he looked down to his hands.

' _That's what I need though, a place to test myself!_ ' his purple hued hair suddenly rose. Golden light rocketed out across his body blowing away the thick billows of chilly air that rested at his feet.' _Mastered Super Saiyan, to think how far we've come since mastering this form,_ ' the son of Vegeta mused aloud looking to the ground.

Upon transforming Trunks realized something. The gravity was massive, causing his legs to buckle despite being transformed having increased in strength and power from years gone by. The next moment his periphery was filled with large blue ice crystals that defied the gravity around him. Impossible as it was, they were most definitely resisting the gravity.

' _I guess it's time to start now! This craziness is the perfect opportunity for what we might face when we get to Planet Elysia. At least in terms of conditions_ ' he thought feeling the crystals begin to close in around his jacket. His eyes darting back and forth among the wild froze crystals that were coming in his direction.

Twin spheres of golden energy sparked above his palms before he pushed them out to the side. Two beams of yellow-golden light shredded out through the ice crystals blowing them into smaller shards that crashed to the ground with the gravity. Then, he jumped into the air, his right foot smashing through one sphere while his left hand blasted through yet another icy crystal.

His brown leather boots touched down and his hands were surrounded by ki once more. Discharge coiled along his arms as he realized the chilling winds were bringing further cold, further icy structures. His golden hair blew about as he pulled those charging hands close to his side.' Piece of cake, Trunks, focus the ki and blast through as many as possible!' his voice rose mentally before a hail of golden bullets spread across the white void.

Explosions chained from ice crystal to ice crystal, glimmering the white void into a golden wind. Trunks' hands pushed out carefully blasting the wind back and shattering ice with ease. The gravity having little effect of his aim of his talent. His right foot pressed down as the explosions continued to glint in his eyes.

Heat surged in front of his body as his hands became a blur. Red-orange tongues of ki began to form first before being pulled into a compact yellow sphere. His explosive attacks from earlier lingered continuing to explode against the infinity that surrounded him. Thunder-like his voice echoed piercing the veil of silence. BURNING ATTACK!" his hands pushed forward.

Blinding light, exceedingly so, ripped outward. tongues of fire burned against the cold air as ice was vaporized and freezing air heated to a level it should not have been. This change only fueled the explosive power, a pillar of ki ascending upward forever while Trunks stood firm. The heated air blasted back over him, his jacket flapping.

While the light cleared away the warrior turned back to himself nodding.' _Now! Let's try something different!_ '

"HA! HA! HA!" three large energy blast surged forth from his palms. They spun around him, tearing through the rapidly cooling air." All right, come and get me!" he pulled his hands close calling the energy blasts forward.

Trunks phased around them dodging each as it got closer. Each dodge proving effect only in increasing the speed at which the spheres travel. He flitted through the air weaving through the unpredictable attacks of his own design. Focus and thought present on his face the entire time, a silent determination that was only broken by the grunts of exertion he had to accompany each successful dodge.

As he dodged them, they began to come together striking quick against him. His movements increased, his nimble body weaving through them just narrowly as they continued to get closer. A drop to the ground avoided a hurry array of the attack before he sprang up to his feet, pushing them away momentarily with open palm strikes that released invisible pressure waves,

Quickly, all three converged in on him at the same time all crackling with their enhanced speed and overwhelming power. Trunks slammed his left hand down and bounded up the blast following thanks to the lift of his jump. He kicked the first away while the other two brought themselves closer to him. Twin impacts raced out as Vegeta's son punched both away with a single right handed assault.

The two his fists struck fired off hundreds of feet to either side where they exploded into massive explosions of yellow light. For last one he grabbed it in his left hand. The pressure it exerted against said hand was impressive, but Trunks began to close his palm. Trunks focused on the sphere of energy focusing on the ki that composed it, his own ki, with such discipline that it began to shrink down in size. Then, in a snap it was gone, the son of Vegeta smiling in the success.

Trunks then clenched his fists, the cold air filling back in as everything quieted down." Up to Super Saiyan TWO!" he belted out loudly casting lightning from his body as he ascended.

* * *

Goten found himself in a particularly dry portion of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. His lips grew parched immediately from the lack of humidity while sweat began to wick onto his skin.' _I'm not in here to get physically stronger, this place will be pretty good for mental training though._ '

He floated above the ground cross legged, Mastered Super Saiyan hair glowing dully in the whiteness.' _Where to start though? Maybe from the beginning, let's see if Trunks and my fight from way back when'll pay off, we were just little kids then._ '

Inside Son Goten's mind he was taken back to the roaring stands of the World Martial Arts Tournament all of those years ago. His father had just been restored to life and he did not want to disappoint him.

Goten you can back out if you want to," his rival chuckled, his pride and eight year old naivete showing.

"Na-ah, I'm going to win this," Goten responded with an out-stretched tongue.

' _Man, looking back at it we were just a pair of immature kids,_ ' Goten chuckled to himself awaiting the events to unfold.

Without warning they flew at each other at high speed. A barrage of punches traded between the mental images, with the true Goten watching on. Each attack was crisp and with determination. He watched as his younger self hammered a kick into Trunks' forearm. An elbow came around and his younger self was thrown back before charging back in for a flurry of blows. They split after their right hands crashed into one another's faces.

' _Trunks, I was really chasing after you back then, but what about this!_ ' the meditating warrior thought, actively pursuing his rival in this mental spar.

Goten slapped Trunks off balance with a knee lift and kept pouring on. A barrage of well placed punches to the stomach followed suit before an uppercut drew a stream of spit. A right strike to the solar plexus doubled Vegeta's son over before a spinning kick crashed into his forehead. Goten planted his right hand against the ground and whipped down with a cartwheel martial arts kick that struck across the back of Trunks' head, nearly dropping him to the tiles.

"Man. Goten you're better than I thought," Trunks grit in reply, his younger voice far different to what Goten was used to. A double palm strike to the tiles followed straightening the purple haired mental image up.

"I know but you're not-" Goten replied through his young avatar when a punch rammed into his gut doubling him over swiftly.

' _How did I forget that one coming?_ ' Goten though shaking his head.

Trunks pivoted and kicked Goten in the chin sending him end over end onto his head where he lay for a second or two in pain and awe.

Goten placed his hands behind his head, the mental Goten's face becoming determined. A push sent him in a back flip to his feet, a blue stream of energy bullets appearing between his cupped hands" Kamehame-" correcting his younger self's mistake Goten shouted." HA!" in a swift motion the blue ray raced forward as Trunks charged ki into his right hand.

A momentous punch followed from the older half-breed's hand. The blast carving in two around his body.' _Trunks was ahead of his time with that, now he's going to come charging,_ ' Goten thought fortifying the mental image of his younger self.

Without warning he blurred forward throwing a rapid fire of punches that Goten flipped out of the way of. Trunks stumbled past and vanished, blurring off to Goten's side. Goten's younger self threw a forearm up and blocked the attack before delivering a thrust kick to the purple haired image's jaw. trunks tipped back and Goten pounced on it, his right hand driving the older hybrid to the ground.

' _One!_ ' Goten counted looking at the downed Trunks, who let out a shaky breath.

 _'Two!_ ' the imaginary Trunks drew a fresh breath in allowing his body time to recharge.

' _Three!_ ' much as the announcer's call for him on that day, Goten counted.

' _He's up!_ ' Goten unleashed a rapid kick attack into Trunks chest and stomach pushing him back. An aerial maneuver driving the imaginary Trunks to the floor with a swinging ax kick to the top of the head.

' _Same moves as the real time, which means Trunks is up in one and a Super Saiyan!_ ' Goten tensed his imaginary self for what came next.

"One!" gold exploded out around Trunks as he transformed into Super Saiyan and charging at his foe in the span of a second. His fist met a forearm cloaked in gold as Goten smiled.

"Good try, Trunks, but I was countin on it," Goten replied before they vanished.

Two golden meteors slamming fervently against one another, mental combat for Goten proving just as trying as it had in the past. Trunks' left leg struck high, Goten soon realized his stubby right arm was not going to block the kick. It connected with his head and he trailed with the momentum. trunks' right fist came soaring in though and expertly he ducked around it, legs wrapping around the older Saiyan's wrist before spinning him around and throwing him away.

A burst of sound exploded out as Goten flung Trunks away with an air shaking kick. Now separated Goten flew up, his fist driving deep into his friend's abdomen making the older Super Saiyan wheeze in pain. Removing his right hand, the Goku look-alike watched the son of Vegeta spiral down to the tiles with a loud thud upon impact.

With steely resolve Trunks rose to his feet with a glimmer in his eye. Goten charged down directly into an elbow shot that knocked him through a loop and left him dazed. Trunks pivoted and kicked Goten's legs out making him land on his knees in the middle of the ring. Taking aim, the son of Vegeta jumped into the air and spun kicking Goten across the left side of his face skipping the younger warrior across the tiles where he lay in a heap.

"These two both are aiming for that shot at Mister Satan however I think young Trunks has this in the bag," the announcer readied to count. Goten however reached his feet before the count could conclude but his dogi was in terrible condition. His knees were revealed through his orange pants, his left arm was showing through his long-sleeved undershirt, and a cut reached across his left cheek.

"Trunks I won't lose!" repeating the words he did on that day in the real world, the image Goten fired forward as Trunks did the same. In the middle ground between them their fist buried into the other's cheek a loud sonic boom reaching out in all directions nearly shattering the stadium. Trunks and Goten stumbled back slowly with glassed over eyes.

'Crash!' both of them fell to the ground with a thud Goten landing first.

' _I didn't have this back then, if I did my little body wouldn't have been able to handle it,_ ' Goten thought knowing the count was reaching a fever pitch.' _But this is all in my head anyway, so no one is going to be surprised when I bust out! The KAIOKEN!_ ' kid Goten stood up wreathed in a field of blasting crimson light.

One move, a single punch followed. Trunks' imaginary form being flung across the mental arena. He flipped head over heels before meeting the outside wall for what would have been a ring out. Adult Goten smiling as the image disappeared.' _We all had tricks up our sleeves then though. So, who knows how you would have reacted to that,_ ' the meditating Saiyan smiled.

Goku's son then focused again." All right then, what's next? A fight with Buu? Yeah, let's see," Goten said aloud letting a breath out of his nose. His legs uncrossing as he stood up.

Opposite of him, the pink blob laughed clapping its hands." Buu turn you into candy!"

"You wish," the Super Saiyan smiled entering stance, the arid air wicking the bead of sweat from his skin.

* * *

Rote landed and instantly regretted it. The moment his boots touched down fire spread across the void. Red-orange heat that blistered the sky and reached upward seemingly into the infinity. His slate gray gi shifted in the heat and sweat formed along his brow. His nose tried to draw in air, but it was extremely thin. His teeth bared and he shook his head.

' _No one said this was going to be easy, but I can't believe this place is hot enough to get me sweating,_ ' he snickered before balling his fists. His nose drawing in another shallow breath." If I'm going to be sweating it out anyway, might as well go all out with it!" Rote roared golden light exploding from him.

The flames grew larger, burning hotter. his frame engulfed amid a cyclone of ki and flame. His gi singed at the far edges, ash spreading as his flesh was revealed beneath. His blue-green eyes darted around now the heat had intensified by an unknown degree with merely Super Saiyan. Sweat boiled from his skin, this world of fire growing with the passing seconds.

"Just Super Saiyan and I'm burning up, huh? The weather here's more extreme than anywhere else I've been in this place," he let out a breath, blonde hair flapping around hastily. The heat drying the air and causing his vision to ripple alongside the air around him.

"Guess that means I'm working on endurance and focus then. Can you keep up Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Rote's hair sharpened into Super Saiyan Two. Lightning shot forth from his body and tore across the flames. Those flames though burned even brighter, their embers flickering to white while burning blue opposite his being. The intensity scaling upward again.

"Not bad! But what about on a level beyond anything a normal mortal could do?!" Rote took a breath in, the fire raging in toward him. A lone ring of gold against a sea of blazing blue head, the visible difference would have been stunning if seen from above.

White-blue fire surged around his body as he took on the charging stance. A shell of matching light stretching across his entire body within the growing aura. The flames about him exploded in heat and intensity just as his ki had. These tongues of white fire met sheer flames of Divine ki only to be pushed back by the sheer might. Rote's balled hands raised allowing cracks to show through the shell.

Golden light streamed around the furthest edges of the blue aura around his body while the cracks grew more abundant. The shell broke away quickly after that revealing his spiked blonde hair having been replaced by a crown of flaming blue. His eyes looked onward like two ocean ports, their cyan hue glowing against the white storm of fire like beacons. His breath escaped and the shell shattered leaving behind one thing: A Divine Super Saiyan.

The white fire grew further in intensity, pushing the Divine Super Saiyan to stare around.' _Guess you can keep up, huh? Well then, let's get down to training,_ ' the half-Saiyan closed his eyes.

His head weaved to the left side first, then to the right. his right hand fired out a moment later, stopping about halfway through its full length. His left leg buckled and then his right fired off into the flames. As his back would have touched the nearest tongue of flame he bucked down to the ground, arms raising overhead in an x-shape.

From there he uncrossed his arms and pushed up with a headbutt. Then, a barrage of right and left handed blows directed straight up into the void. His head twitched to the right side as if to dodge and incoming blow. His right and left feet shifted, and he spun to the right as well. His left hand touched the ground and swept up a moment later, his squatting position coming up to three quarters, as if blocking another attack.

Raditz's son then, began to backpedal. A swift movement from his left arm swung out bashing a tongue of fire away while his right hand swept open, the finger there clenching as if catching a punch. He pushed the imaginary arm back and delivered a thrust kick. The Divine Super Saiyan's leg stopped and his left leg bent before he flipped back. The half-ling came to a stop and swung his head around again before driving an uppercut upward.

It missed its mark and he flipped with the moment. Landing amid the inferno, his gi began to char but he continued to move. Fire stretched beneath each block, furthering the cinders his gi was becoming. His right forearm blasted out against the air quenching some of the air before his boots left the ground in flight. His imaginary foe perhaps giving chase while his hands continued to move defensively.

The half-bred Saiyan threw his left palm out and clenched the finger stopping the punch. Rote followed with a right overhead punch that blasted the Hyperbolic Time Chamber itself. Divine ki shuddering the infinite realm as if it were a leaf. The fire was pressed down to nothingness beneath this strength. A thunderclap booming hundreds of thousands of miles away in the void instantly. Then, a stroke of lightning.

Rote lowered to the barren ground, blue hair continuing to bob about.' _That was my fight against Frost, but it was Caulifla and Keru that gave me trouble at the tournament. Their tag teaming was a luxury I didn't have, and on Elysia I still might not have it,_ ' Raditz's son let a breath out through his nose.' _So, those two will be my next opponents. Let's see if I remember how that went,_ ' Rote thought back taking a defensive stance against two imaginary Saiyans.

* * *

Weeks passed within the chamber with the three warriors continuing their training. During that time, they failed to see one another at all, always coming up short in meet-ups for dinner or sleeping through their intense regiments. Perhaps it was better that way. At least until today when they converged after their first three weeks came to an end.

"Haha you look like you've been through the ringer Rote," Goten chuckled toward his cousin, who was covered in ashen streams of dust and soot.

"Yeah, I ended up goin to a spot where it was ridiculously hot, that's all," Rote replied scratching the side of his face.

Trunks nodded his head." At least we all made it back. Which means we have a few more weeks to try out something I learned in space."

"Oh yeah?" Rote and Goten asked together.

"Yeah," the son of Vegeta smiled, his Mastered Super Saiyan hair flowing back and forth.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

The castle struck against Mirra Shenron's hands, pulses of wind whipping off from it in the process. The Shadow Dragon's white hair blew backward, and her arms braced against the massive glass structure. The ground beneath her feet began to break and rise, shattering into smaller pieces that were carried away in the winds. Grimacing, Mirra Shenron continued her resistance.

"Just give up, your resolve means nothing now. There is no sense dying when the perfect world is mere steps away!" Lagss shouted continuing to press the structure down upon the Shadow Dragon.

Mirra Shenron's teeth ground together." Your perfect world isn't everyone's! Is it truly a perfect world if you're going to take two downed people's lives to achieve it? Those that we killed to get here, they died trying to fight for what they believed it, their conviction against ours. You aren't even giving them the chance to show their conviction! You just want to walk into this world you think is perfect!" not shying away from misdeeds on their end, the dark Shadow Dragon shouted in return continuing to resist.

"Our world is going to be perfect, there is bound to be collateral along the way! Those two do not even belong here, so why do you care?" the structure ground down further.

'Crack!' the ground beneath Mirra Shenron's feet widened and split, the weight too much to bear.

"Gah!" Mirra's knees buckled.

"Because they clearly met good people, and they're still around! Which means somewhere their both good people too!" Mirra Shenron growled. Her head lowered and she kept resisting.' _I'm not getting crushed by something that I can also control,_ ' her eyes gleamed crimson and the structure began to invert upon itself. Dark energy coiling around it to slip it around. Its flat bottom now sat a few feet above Mirra Shenron's hands while its jagged top was aimed at Lagss, who looked onward with an impressed glare.

The structure boomed across the sky toward its creator. Lagss looked at it and the structure exploded into dozens of human-sized shards that blasted past her harmlessly before coming to a stop." You are in the way. If you let us show you, you would learn how perfect a world we will make!" her hand flicked thrusting the barrage of glass down.

Mirra Shenron clenched her fists, the ground rising and breaking further." Oceanus and I have a dream world to attend to, too. I'm sorry, but you're not getting your world!" her foot pressed off, a black-red cloud of ki exploding across her body.

Mirra Shenron weaved through the hail of glass blades. Wounds appeared along her skin as she passed too close to some, purple spreading along their edges before meeting the ground. The glasses shattered against her in head on collisions their power difference too great. Her right hand drew back with a glow of force as the blades directed straight for her. Lagss' eyes narrowing.

'Zip!' the moment of contact the blades met one another in shattering conclusion, Mirra Shenron's frame vanishing.

"Take this!" Mirra Shenron roared slamming her right hand down from the side. Lagss' attention turning toward her.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

While over a month and half passed inside the chamber outside of it, three hours came and went with ease. The other Z-Fighters barely got comfortable before the trio of half-Saiyans made their way out of the wooden door.

"Alright, who's next?" Rote chuckled rolling his neck and bobbing on the heels of his boots.

Cha wrapped an arm around Bra's shoulder and smirked." That'd be us. Come on Bra, let's see what trouble we can get into!"

"If I'm going to be training with you, it's probably going to be a whole lot of it," Vegeta's daughter chuckled as they headed toward the door.

"Good luck you two," Trunks gave a thumbs up.

' _Rote? Man up,_ ' the half-Saiyan son of Raditz grit his teeth." Hey, Cha, come out stronger, strong enough to make your dad notice," Rote informed raising his thumb toward her.

Cha looked to Rote and laughed." Will do, come on Bra."

"He was really close to your dad, huh?" Bra asked right before the door closed.

"Yeah, dad saw a lot in Rote," Cha answered shutting the door behind them.

"Humph, hard not to. He is Raditz's son," the blue haired half-Saiyan smiled entering the hub.

* * *

'BWASK!' Mirra Shenron's fist was met a glassy fist. The explosion splitting the air and sending shards of glass raining down from the sky across the landscape.

Mirra Shenron looked at Lagss, who smiled, her counter arriving in perfect time. Mirra lunged back and powered up further, her aura shaking the very space they were battling in.' _She and I both can create and manipulate glass, but it's how we manipulate glass that's different. She managed to trap Oceanus while I can only conjure barriers and the like. What makes us different is what will decide this fight,_ ' the Shadow Dragon noted as Lagss came charging forth.

"What?" she threw her arm up as Lagss right hand swept up inches from her. A wave of glass spiked up from gesture swatting the Shadow Dragon from her position and launched her higher into the air.

Lagss' left and right arm then swept across her body and to the right side. Another wave of glass came screaming in from Mirra's side following the same direction. It smashed into the Shadow Dragon's body and bounced her to the side. Mirra Shenron looped and found her footing drunkenly against the air. Lagss smiled and pulled both hands down.

Glass appeared on either side of the Shadow Dragon and came crushed in. Her staggered state meant they struck without a hitch. Meeting her with such force that they exploded into shards." Ahaha!" she shouted in pain while beginning to lose altitude.

'THROOSH!' from below Mirra was struck by a rising pillar of glass. Its top crumbled after impact but the momentum was more than enough to send her hurdling high into the air.

"Geh," she looped around and looked down, Lagss' eyes narrowing onto her.

Two massive glass fists came shooting in from the side. They slammed against the Shadow Dragon again, her ribs creaking and cracking under the impact. Pain crossed her face as she let loose another scream." That is for opposing our dream," Lagss sighed as the glassy structures crumbled, Mirra Shenron stumbling forward from the assault.

"Now, be good and let this end," Lagss said coldly, the sky darkening as another glassy castle appeared. This one dwarfed the first in every possible way, a finishing blow if one would.

Instantly, the massive structure descended. It smashed into the staggered Shadow Dragon and produced a galaxy breaking sound. Lagss' force with the attack was so great the structure spiked the Shadow Dragon into the fracturing ground almost immediately. Tremors spread out from it damaging the landscape further while heavy chunks of glass fell away.

Then, the monument of glass crushed atop the Shadow Dragon. Tons of glass creating a jagged structure that swallowed the Shadow Dragon and the crater.

Though the glass black-purple light began to reflect before breaking the surface. Chattering happened next before the pile of glass began to move. A gray left hand pushed up from the center casting it aside, the bleeding Mirra Shenron rising with the weight supported atop a single hand. Her red eyes glowered at the Glass-jin and then her image, and the structure, vanished.

Lagss swept to the right side to avoid a punch that obviously came from the Shadow Dragon. The issue was that Mirra Shenron was reflective like a mirror. The dodge put her in the path of the actual Mirra Shenron's fist. Lagss' face compressed and a stream of spit escaped from her mouth. A whirlwind followed as she slid away from the force.

Mirra Shenron's right leg swept down and smashed into Lagss' forearm with the Glass-jin resisting the impact. Lagss pushed her away only to have the top of Mirra's left foot drill into her cheek. Her head snapped aside. Mirra corkscrewed from the motion and danced around in a whirling gesture to delivering a thrust kick to Lagss' sternum. The blue skinned being doubled over the strike and spewed spit before blasting away.

Mirra's right hand bashed into Lagss' cheek. Then, a spinning left elbow met her sternum. A barrage of three quick thrust kicks met her upper thigh, stomach, and chest. The Shadow Dragon then looped around and delivered a left palm strike to Lagss' face. The impact rippled through the air and the Glass-jin was sent shooting away like a rocket.

The black donning Shadow Dragon came down with an ax fist from atop her foe. Meteor-like it collided with a dome-shaped field of glass that broke upon impact. Lagss' body though was shielded by it entirely, giving her time to sweep away and regroup.

That split-second was not enough though as Mirra Shenron's right fist shot forth. Lagss sidestepped it with a forearm block before driving the butt of her left palm into the Shadow Dragon's nose. The collision tipped Mirra's head back and left her core open to a palm strike that sent a cone of force through her back. Eyes watering the Shadow Dragon swung out with a punch, the Lagss blocked with an open palm.

Mirra pulled free and delivered another punch that was knocked aside. Lagss' right hand shot in and Mirra grabbed it around the wrist. Her hips shifted swiftly, and her right shoulder bore into the center of Lagss' bosom. This tipped the Glass-jin upward and let Mirra pick her up. The white haired fighter took full advantage by beginning to spin around.

Lagss' left hand opened just over Mirra Shenron's head and a momentous force struck. The air boomed and the female Shadow Dragon shuddered, glass spiking free from the air to meet her face. Her grip loosened launching Lagss away tangent to her spinning position.

The blue skinned warrior came to a stop and watched as a fresh stream of purple blood spilled down Mirra's face to mix with the others." We're pretty evenly matched," Mirra Shenron chuckled returning to the Turtle Stance.' _But I'm stronger, I can feel her bones creaking every time we clash. I just have to wear her down._ '

"You are persistent," Lagss replied across the distance, faint particles of glass beginning to spur behind the female Shadow Dragon.

Those particles grew into massive spheres. The corner of Mirra Shenron's vision picked up on it and they came crashing in against her body. Winds churned about in a rotating explosion of force that was centered on the point of impact. There was no cracking boom or fracturing of the glass spheres.

To the surprise of Lagss, Mirra Shenron was floating between the orbs with her hands planted against them. Their spinning stopping against the Shadow Dragon's palms as she looked forward with grimace. Her arms pushed out from her shoulders slowly forcing the spheres to the wayside. Her red eyes leered forward as the motion continued.

'BWOOM!' Lagss was giving Mirra Shenron no further chances. A column of glass appeared and smashing into Mirra Shenron's stomach. Her mouth flashed open in a shout of pain while she was thrown back by the attack.

The Shadow Dragon tumbled through the air and found her footing quickly, spit running from her mouth to mix with the bloody slurry that was already there. Her red eyes looked to the side and a dozen javelins of glass were being thrown her way. Then, they all exploded a barrage of thin wires escaping from her fingers to saw them in half.

These wires stretched out in a net from the Shadow Dragon's body, engulfing the Glass-jin despite their distance." What are these?" Lagss began to thrash about, her eyes looking back and forth. This web of threads began constricting with each movement, Lagss' arm and legs being bound together tightly." Why are they so tight?" she winced realizing her body was practically tied taut.

Mirra Shenron smiled pushing her right and left hands forward, meeting the heels of her palms together." They're something I picked up from a friend of mine. As is this!" she spoke while Lagss looked on helplessly.

Blue light wreathed her hands as they were pulled back." KA-" the blue light grew more intense while Lagss continued to struggle." ME-" Mirra Shenron continued the incantation. Lagss' arms and legs thrashed about only to be pulled tighter, her face growing blushed from the effort." HA-" the gathering particles of blue light spun into a compact ball, the Shadow Dragon keeping focus on the tethers holding the Glass-jin." ME-" Mirra continued narrowing her eyes.

' _Cha, you showed me how to do this. It was pretty devastating in our fight, so I hope it'll be the same here,_ ' Mirra Shenron thought fondly of her friends. They were far away now, and she was told to forget about them, but honestly, she could not. Not after everything they did for her.

"HAAA!" Mirra Shenron roared throwing the blast forward. The Energy Threads holding Lagss became visible from their source as they channeled the blast directly toward the Glass-jin.

'VROOOM!' the blast struck and lit the sky in azure blue. Everything surrounding them becoming whiteout by the brilliance of the attack.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

"How long have they been in there?" Goten asked looking up from a meditative posture. His hovering position proved quite reminiscent of Katas.

"About an hour and a half," Trunks said calmly. His blue eyes were tracing a timer on his watch, which was progressively ticking down.

"Then, they'll be out at midnight," Rote looked to Marron and Seventeen." I know it won't be a long nap, but how about you get some shut eye Marron, don't want you to get too worn out before going in there."

"I've only been standing around Rote. I'll be fine," the blonde looked away faintly blushing.

Seventeen shook his head." All of you have the stamina to fight for hours on end but you think standing around would be enough to get tired. I do not think you all quite understand how strong you are," analytically the Super Cyborg mentioned, his chuckle still carrying over.

"I definitely remember how strong we are. Something as strong as Majin Buu was out in space and it nearly killed Bra, Cha, and me. Mirra Shenron was a life saver," the half-breed informed.

"Stronger than you three, Trunks? Without being a God or a Shadow Dragon?" Rote asked.

"That's the thing. We still don't know what he was. He wasn't as strong as I was, but I wasn't sharp enough to transform into Super Saiyan Three," Trunks replied nodding his head.

"And that's why we're using the Time Chamber," Seventeen remarked looking to Vegeta's son." It is a pretty sound strategy, making sure everyone is prepared for what's the come."

"Exactly," Trunks nodded his head.

Marron looked down at her hands.' _Will two weeks be enough to get sharp? I don't want to be a liability,_ ' her blue eyes closed with the thought.

"Hey, Marron! You sure you don't need that nap?" Rote asked walking across the hall to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I am sure. Just thinking that's all," she replied smiling.

"Alright, just making sure, don't need you falling out or anything," Raditz's son assured smiling to his wife.

"I'm okay Rote," her warm smile, much like her father's, was comforting.

The half-Saiyan backed away and nodded." Glad to hear it," he gave a thumb's up.

As they talked Goten introspected.' _Turles said that the chances of all of us making it back wasn't something too favorable. I'm going to make sure that it's going to happen. I don't know how yet, but everyone is going to make it back here to Universe Seven,_ ' the half-Saiyan thought continuing to bob up and down in his meditation.' _Maybe the person among us who'll tip the scales will make sure of that. That'd be nice to have a trump card we don't even know about yet,_ ' Goten mused mentally while continuing to focus his mind.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Time Chamber..._**

"HAAAA!" Bra shouted a golden flash escaping from her combined hands. The white space shimmered with golden light as the blast carved across it. The target: Cha standing confidently in her Super Hera-jin state with the added glow of her Burst Limit aura around it.

Cha's feet spread and she nodded her head.' _Gee, Bra, you couldn't hold back on this! The Final Flash makes power gaps seem nonexistent,_ ' she grit her teeth, right and left hands balling at her side." Is that all you have?" her feet pressed forth, her body stamping along the floor toward the attack like a juggernaut.

Her right hand clawed at the head of the attack to a destructive effect. The heat and ki surged along her arm blasting the fabric there away and searing it. Spinning she brought her left hand up passing to the middle of the blast with the result of further damage following. Then, she hammered away in hurried succession with the clawed strikes. Each blow fanning the energy out around her as she pressed through it. Her yellow eyes were narrowing and focused as a minor slip-up would result in catastrophic damage.

Her body made it half-way down the blasts path where she came to a halt. Her head lowered as the force of the beam grew intense. Her brown boots began to slide back. The half-Hera had reached a limit against the attack. Her red hair billowed about crazily against the attack. The heat scorched over her body slowing the motion of her arms and adding to the wall of destruction that was in front of her.

Cha's right hand hammered out and she pushed back down the split of the beam.' _I have to use it now!'_ her right and left hands clenched as the beam folded back together preparing to hammer into her. Her sweating drop evaporated from the heat of the blast while she cupped her hands into a mouth-like visage." DIRE WOLF FANG FIST!" she howled, a spiritual wolf surrounding her body.

The half-Hera watched as a wall of blue met the center of the golden-white beam. A wolf-like howl resounded in her ears as the beam split directly in two around her, her arms burning from the sheer ki that was pressing down atop her. Her boots left the ground in recoil and she was flung back hundreds of feet.

As she crashed down Bra stumbled back from her attack being split, her white boots finding footing quickly. Cha on the other hand ground against the flooring on her left shoulder, massive power disappearing from the resistance she had to use.

Cha's red-orange hair fanned out around the back of her head. Her right and left arms were fanned out to the side to allow the heat and steam of burning fabric and flesh to air out. Heavy breaths left Yamcha's daughter as she attempted to raise her head. She failed barely being able to look down her own chest toward the hybrid Saiyan.

"Wow, so that's your full power?" through heavy breaths Cha laughed her voice echoing across the void.

Bra scratched the back of her head floating over to her friend." Yeah, and you punched your way right through it. Looks like you've left us all in the dust. Trunks and Goten might not be as strong as you are now," she replied landing and reaching her glowed left hand out.

"I was more lucky than good there. I was going all out too, I can see how you got me so tuckered out," Yamcha's daughter laughed weakly raising her hand to grab Bra's extended hand.

The blue haired half-breed let her up to her feet." Yeah, we only have like twelve hours let, let's just call it and rest up. You're going to need it after that," Bra pulled Cha's arm over her shoulders in support. She looked to her friend and smiled." Here, I'll be your legs, you must be exhausted."

"Hahaha, exhausted me? Yeah, you're right," Cha boastfully laughed slumping her head forward.

* * *

 ** _Somewhere/When..._**

'BROOOSH!' the sky lost its blue hue and the imposing beam faded off into infinity. Rocks and other debris rained down having been pulled from the ground by the sheer gravity of the blast.

Mirra Shenron let out a breath while lowering her hands, the threads linked to her fingers deteriorating away slowly. Her red eyes stared at the impact point in the sky when something caught her attention.

A gleaming blue structure protruded from the smoke and light. Then, the smoke and light faded across it, leaving a crystal lattice floating in the air where Lagss had been. Within this structure was indeed a blue figure reflected to the point of being unnoticeable. That was until Mirra Shenron got a lock on the Divine ki that was present within. And the fact the figure was indeed still alive.

'FWISH!' the structure exploded suddenly sending a hail of glassy blades toward Mirra Shenron. Her body weaved backward quickly, a destructive pulse of ki escaping from her core to flatten the rain of glass. These shards kept coming as she wandered backward. Her foot pressed on as the last bits came to a stop. The glow of the figure within the structure expanding out.

"Was that your trump card?" Lagss questioned folding her arms over her chest.

Mirra Shenron resumed her combat stance features turning stern." I know how these fights tend to go. I'm not going to play my hand that quickly," the white haired Shadow Dragon snickered.

"Then, I will have to crush you before that comes to pass," Lagss remarked filling the air with a series of glassy structures.

Mirra's body appeared beside Lagss. The Glass-jin's attention turned there to find that image crumbling into nothingness. A right hand bore into her stomach and hunched the Glass-jin over. Her eyes broadened while spit escaped from her mouth. Mirra's frame looming shadow-like in her periphery before crumbling away again. Two gray fists met the back of her head in a hammer strike. The air exploding into a concentric circle of force that hammered straight down.

Lagss spiraled down and smashed against the ground with a thud. She bounced from the impact and a foot smashed into her cheek, Mirra Shenron appearing there. That Mirra Shenron crumbled into glass before a second appeared to knee Lagss as she shot away. Lagss looped in confusion before a spinning leg lariat caught her along the cheek and pinned her to the ground.

Lagss looked along the Shadow Dragon's leg and growled." Where do you keep coming from like that?" she wheezed as Mirra stern features looked down upon.

"If I told you, you would be able to counter," Mirra's voice came from behind the downed Lagss. Her image atop the Glass-jin fading away into bits of broken glass that fell about harmlessly.

The blue skinned warrior hopped up to her feet, a rain of glassy daggers stretching across the battlefield. They bounced off a field of glowing blue-green energy that surrounded the Shadow Dragon. Her footsteps walking forward against the assault unphased." But let's just say, I have met my fair share of competent martial artists and learned some of their skills," her right hand twitched dismantling the field as the last bit of daggers disappeared.

Lagss tense features turned stony." An annoyance," she fired forward drawing her right hand back.

' _Straight forward? That doesn't favor her,_ ' Mirra thought throwing her forearm up.

The punch struck it and deflected off where the Shadow Dragon countered with a spinning kick. Lagss' frame exploded into a cloud of glass from the attack. Her ki sense triggered to avoid the shock but a piece of sharpened glass cut into her shoulder anyway, a passing dodge fortunate to avoid impalement." You did manage to move," Lagss said from several yards behind the Shadow Dragon right hand raised.

Mirra looked at the blood running down her left shoulder and then to the Glass-jin." Not that it matters."

' _She can make duplicates out of glass too. Man, mirror matches,_ ' she shook her head opposing Lagss once more.

"I am going to crush you before you get the chance to use any more of your skills," Lagss' fingers snapped.

In the sky plates of glass broke away into scale-like structures. They broke together and stretched for dozens of feet oiling about and forming a cylindrical frame. Then, from the end of this structure the glass formed a head. Sharp glassy teeth filled its mouth while glowing crimson glass filled where its eyes would be. Details appeared a moment later as it coiled about itself and loomed over the Shadow Dragon.

"Glass Dragon," Lagss smiled as dark clouds coiled overhead casting lightning down.

Mirra Shenron looked up at it and balled her fists." Oceanus," her attention turned to the glassified Shadow Dragon, who was unmoving." Tch, guess I'm going at it alone," she gulped heavily.

"Prepare for the end," Lagss scoffed as the beast roared.

* * *

 _The heroes enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and begin their training process. Outside of that however combat occurs outside of time itself between Mirra Shenron and Lagss. Who will come out victorious? What will remain if our heroes make it there? What is going to happen when our heroes arrive? Stay tuned..._

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _R:_** _Pleaseeeee contibue this story. Is so amazing. I want to know what happens in other universes, in particular universe 9_

 _ **A:** I intend to continue for a while. Who knows what comes next in other Universes? I'll see what I can do._

 _ **R:** Did pan just 1% ultra instinct against goku?_

 _ **A:** Perhaps?_

 _ **R:** This is getting good. So Shallot has achieved Super Saiyan God? Mirra Shenron vs Lagss will be an epic fight._

 _ **A:** Yes, he does have it. The fight's just getting started._

 _Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Continue to stay safe folks, be good people,_

 _~Herodan3_


	71. Chapter 71

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Glass of Titans?! Mirra Shenron_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Seven_**

* * *

"Glass Dragon," Lagss smiled as dark clouds coiled overhead casting lightning down.

Mirra Shenron looked up at it and balled her fists." Oceanus," her attention turned to the glassified Shadow Dragon, who was unmoving." Tch, guess I'm going at it alone," she gulped heavily.

"Prepare for the end," Lagss scoffed as the beast roared.

Mirra Shenron shook her head and shifted stance, taking on Vegeta's battle pose." For you maybe," her body disappeared from that point. A rater sprawled out over the ten meters where she had been standing, a lone footprint appear at the bottom as dust and sand was blown upward. Lightning zipped down behind the Glass-jin, followed by a shattering boom of thunder.

The Shadow Dragon's right leg fired out in that moment of her reappearance. It however came face to face with the Dragon's snout. The force splintered the fabric of space around them, the very world below rattling about as if it was on water. The monster however was stony against the attack. Its glassy frame crackled slightly before pushing back against the attack.

Mirra weaved to the right side and delivered a kick to the massive creature's body. It took the attack and buckled with the movement being thrown several feet off to the side. Mirra Shenron followed through with a flurry of punches. Each one letting loose a thunderous boom that smashed the Dragon further and further away. A swinging right hand followed that brought the Dragon's nose toward the ground.

Mirra looped over top of it with a barrage of glowing golden blasts. The struck against its glassy frame and filled the air with black smoke. Continuing the flipping motion Mirra took aim toward Lagss once more, hands balling angrily.

"Trading places with that Dragon will only get you so far!" the Shadow Dragon's tone was serious as she launched forth. Her right hand drew back.

"I was not intending to do it again," Lagss remarked as her foe's fist came toward her face.

Mirra's eyes darted to the side and she put on the brakes. Her body bucking back into a defensive stance as a crystalline tail came whipping through the air toward her.' It didn't break?' Mirra Shenron growled, eyes darting over.

The Glass Dragon's tail swept like an ax and met the Shadow Dragon's raised left forearm to a planet moving thud. Mirra Shenron's body shuddered with the impact before seemingly vanishing. A spot several miles away exploded with a column of force a second later. Tremors spread across the battered landscape throwing Shallot and Giblet close to the edge of a rift that formed from shifting plates. the Dragon's presence leviathan-like in the air.

It opened its mouth and let out a roar. That roar sent ripples through the air that expanded like those on a pond before being pulled back to its mouth. Each ripple left a ring of glassy shards that turned like knives toward the direction it was staring. The incoming ripples merged into a singular point. Their edges compressing and compressing into a grape-sized sphere of blue-white energy.

Faint traces of discharge stretched from this sphere while the serpentine dragon reared its head back. Thunder boomed in the sky above it while dark clouds pulled over top. Lagss watching from a safe distance behind it with a broad smile on her face. This was her ultimate glass construct and one that was proving utmost effective. The beast's blast surged about for a moment before being flung forth with its head.

'WROOOM!' the blasts shot over the battered landscape like a laser beam. Grass was destroyed entirely, and a rut carved across the landmass as it scarred its way forth. The beam's trailing glass blades followed darting along its path and marking the ground with pot-mark slashes of fierce glass. This array continued for the entire length of the attack until it reached where Mirra Shenron was.

The Shadow Dragon was just reaching her feet, left arm buckled to her side. Her red eyes saw the incoming attack and she lowered her head before the blast swallowed her outright. Her head leaned back in the attack to let out a shouted deafened by the attack. The beam blasted her into what appeared to be sheer ash amid its growing radiance. Her red eyes dulling lastly.

The blades of glass that followed it shredded down. Flashes of purple blood spilled out into the downward beam before evaporating. A final explosion spreading out from the beam of ki covering the entire hemisphere that would have been behind the Shadow Dragon.

Lagss looked at this radiance and grinned. That was the power of her ultimate creation. The power to eradicate all that got in her way.

* * *

 ** _The Lookout..._**

Cha and Bra emerged from within the confines of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber looking quite worst for wear. Both of them wore clothing that had been shredded and blasted apart by tireless combat and their features were marked with fresh wounds that had yet to heal. Despite that they were laughing having have quite the encounter within the Room of Spirit and Time.

"You two look like you've had a good time," Rote laughed seeing their content smiles.

"No doubt about it, Bra here's a great sparring partner," Cha laughed stumbling away from her sparring partner.

Bra placed her torn white gloves on her hips and laughed." You're not half bad yourself Cha. That was pretty good training considering the time restraint."

"If we had a year, I bet Bra and me would be more than enough to wipe the floor with the three of you," Cha sneered eyeing Trunks, Rote, and the still meditating Goten.

Trunks shook his head." Don't get that confident now. We're not pushovers," the lavender haired son of Vegeta assured snickering at the thought.' _They're both stronger, but there is no way that they could beat me us, especially not as a team._ '

"Ten years maybe, remember I have God ki," Rote replied calmly, his back resting against the other end of the hall.

"There's always fusion," Bra replied folding her arms over her chest.

Rote leaned forward." That'd be a bit of a cheat, you said that "you two" could beat us. You didn't here Goten and Trunks say they'd fuse to be Gotenks."

"Humph," Cha snickered folding her arms over her chest.

Marron cleared her throat before looking to the door." Well, no matter what you're all more than prepared for what's coming next," Krillin's daughter said. Her right arm was pulled across her chest where her left stretched it further. The Turtle School gi she wore flapping in the wind as she continued through with her left arm.

"Always," Bra smiled confidently.' _We're all ready now, I know it._ '

Marron bounced on the heels of her blue boots." Let's hope that I can catch up then," Marron said while reaching out for the handle.

"See you in an hour, Marron," Cha saluted to her friend as she opened the door.

"Fifteen days it is," Marron winked humoring before shutting the door behind herself.

' _That's how strong the two of you have gotten. I'm glad to sense that growth,_ ' Goten thought continuing to float and meditate. His chest pumped as he took a breath in.' _Are they the answer then? The one's among us that will turn the tide?_ ' he pondered. The possibility was there, and his mind could easily piece together the confidence they had not being entirely misplaced.

His eyes tightened as he thought a bit more critically.' _That can't be the case. They didn't come out with God ki nor did Rote react to something like that. Then, who is it? Seventeen? Marron? That seems far-fetched. Maybe it is Rote himself then, he got stronger through training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for sure. That seems odd though, Zuno made it sound like exact circumstances had to be met,_ ' Goku's son continued to think.

Bra squatted down looking at the critically staring Goten." He's been doing that since you guys came out," her left hand cupped her chin.

"Yep, he's really thinking about something," Rote chuckled.

"That or he's image training like he was in the chamber, but I don't see him sweating," Trunks barbed at his friend, who was still focused in on himself.

"Well, I can't blame him. I was thinking about what Zuno said too. We really don't have a huge chance of winning this," Vegeta's daughter smirked.

"Nothing new, we're ready. Slim or not we're winning," Cha folded her hands behind her head.

"That's the spirit. Let's go prove to everyone what we can really do," Rote agreed.

* * *

Lagss touched down at the foot of the explosion, the point where Mirra Shenron was struck. Her glassy blue eyes stared forth into the hazy black smoke to find the still standing frame of the female Shadow Dragon.

The Shadow Dragon had seen much better days in terms of physical appearance, that much was a given. Her mouth was left agape in a shout of agony with no sound escaping. Black smudges of dirt and debris marked her face where rivulets of purple blood broke upon them. Streams of smoke fluttered from the burnt edges of her hair and her scorched dress, revealing her torso almost completely.

Mirra Shenron's right and left arms were dangling at her side lifeless. Her red eyes were empty shells that were looking into the distance with no hint or recollection of where she was. Her blood spilled in streams down her frame to the ground in quick droplets from the assault laid by the Glass-jin. All of this damage was looked at with enamor by Lagss, who took a few steps forward without concern.

"All of that heroic resolve, misplaced," Lagss sighed walking away." If only you believed in something with the conviction that Lord Hearts has for his idealized world then you would see it for what it was. But alas that is not to be. You were quite the opponent, in the end," Lagss continued away her giant glass dragon continuing to loom overhead.

"It didn't even matter. Now to fetch those two and give their energy," Lagss feet began to rise from the ground and she began to take off.

Mirra Shenron's head dropped from its staring position, blood running down her cheeks and meeting the ground." I-I told you-" her voice was low, but it caught the attention of the Glass-jin.

Lagss turned around watching the Shadow Dragon closely from her aerial position." Told you that..." Mirra Shenron tried to walk forward. Her knees shuddered dropping her to all fours on the ground.

"That..." she repeated while Lagss continued away.

"That you would not be taking those two Saiyans," Mirra Shenron's hands clutched the ground and she pulled up to her feet. Her bloody gray skin glowed beneath the light of the gems along her wrists." And..." the light continued to grow with her stumbling forward gasping.

"And you will not be taking them!" Mirra Shenron shouted to the sky. Her aura exploded out with that shout shaking the entire plane around them and blasting winds about.

"You should stop while you still have the consciousness to. I had no intention to kill you when this started," Lagss sighed the massive Dragon behind her curling about to leer down at the shambled Shadow Dragon.

' _Remember, no matter what Mirra Shenron, we're still your friends,_ ' Bra's words rang in her mind.

' _Yeah, you're one of us,_ ' Cha's did as well.

' _So, don't be so down on yourself. You don't even have to fight if you don't believe in it,_ ' Pan's warm smile.

' _They kept that mentality, even when I was under the sway of the Demons. They saw the good I could do and the spirit I possessed for what I believe in. Even after watching those two Saiyans getting beaten by Oceanus, I have to honor their Saiyan heritage. I have to fight for their pride and my own. Thank you, Pan, Cha, Bra, for everything,_ ' Mirra's head dropped from its shout, blood tracing down her face." Yeah, well, now that you have made me angry the only choice you have is going to be to kill me. Because those two...are not going anywhere! But you, you are!" Mirra Shenron huffed.

"That can't be her power ju-" Lagss started to say until Mirra Shenron's frame vanished from the ground.

Mirra came shooting in from the side where she was smashed into by the Dragon. Its huge tail crushed into her rib cage hunching her over. Her eyes widened and the air boomed. The Shadow Dragon rocketed away in a chaotic spiral. Her red eyes shook with the passing parts of a second. Black spots returned to her vision only to fade away as she focused.

Mirra Shenron's frame spun around in a full three sixty before launching back, a stream of black energy surrounding her. A heavy right hand nearly met Lagss' face but the huge dragon batted the Shadow Dragon up with its head. Her body folded over the Dragon's nose before rocketing into the air. Her mouth spewed a stream of blood and spittle. Star-like she rocketed into the sky.

White hair flipped about before anything else recognizable. A black meteor then crashed down from the heavens, Mirra Shenron's right and left knees leading the charge while aiming for the Glass Dragon.' _She is crazy to think that she could try something like that one me,_ ' Lagss mushed watching the descending meteor as the dragon rose to meet it.

'BWOOOM!' the collision cast rings of force out.

Mirra was sent shooting back in the recoil with the giant dragon giving chance. Its head snaked through the air for a bite that she narrowly managed to sidestep. Her right hand fired out and another tail smash hammered into her core. Tears escaped her eyes as he ribs cracked beneath the attack. Wind left her breath and soon her back, the gray skinned Shadow Dragon hurling away.

The glass behemoth flew atop the spiraling fighter and crashed down with a headbutt. The two crashed into the ground with incomprehensible force. A crater boomed across the battlefield flattening crevices and hurling the unconscious Shallot, Giblet, and Zahha into the air where they quickly crashed down. The snake-like beast knifed straight up to apply the most pressure possible before lifting up and away from the Shadow Dragon.

In the bottom of this crater, Mirra Shenron laid out. Her right and left hands were poised above her head and her legs were splayed open. Her red eyes looked shallowly at the sky while blood ran from her mouth in a thick stream. Her chest rose and fell in slow breath as she struggled for air. The Shadow Dragon had been utterly crushed by Lagss' Glass Dragon, an equalizer greater than the Glass-jin herself.

Futilely, the Shadow Dragon attempted to reach her vertical base. Her right and left arms slowly pulling down over her head. Every muscle fiber in her biceps and triceps refused to move within aching her. This showed as she winced. This effort alone took time and she found herself leaning back into the pit staring at the blue sky. Breath escaped her and she planted her palms against the ground. Struggling she pulled her torso up, pain rushing through her body.

"Hah!" she howled in pain feeling broken bones and bruises muscles contracting.

"Tch, keh, keh," she huffed and winced. Her right foot planted against the ground pushing her up to her feet. Bloody rivulets reached down her body and spilled to the ground while she shook her head.

Her bare torso showed the marks of combat, but that was not important." Is that all you've got?" she spat a bloody wad of phlegm off to the side. Her pained legs stretching to enter a combat stance.

The Dragon roared at her and charged, mouth agape. The Shadow Dragon's left foot crunched into the ground for a launching point while her crimson eyes timed its arrival.' _Now!'_ her frame vanished from in front of it, with some form of teleportation.

From its midsection a pressure wave ripped out. Mirra Shenron's right shin blasting into the scales along that point. The momentum hurled the Glass Dragon unknowingly from the ground, its body taking a reverse parabolic shape from the movement. The Shadow Dragon lowered her leg with a wince before disappearing once again.

A right elbow strike caught the Dragon across the cheek. Cracks flashed across its face and out onto the other side of its head. Glassy shards spilling from the right side of its mouth as it continued in that direction. Mirra Shenron pulled her elbow back and teleported once more, disappearing from the Dragon's periphery.

From above its head her bare left foot stomped down between its eyes. Further cracks followed on and its serpent body lunged toward the ground. Mirra Shenron then vanished. Its chin crushed against the bottom of the crater spreading rocks and other things upward from the sheer weight it carried. Further bits and pieces of glass spread out.

It picked itself up and saw the Shadow Dragon in the sky. Blistering the ground, it shot off after her, mouth agape with a primal roar of anger and confusion.

Lagss looked from her safe distance curious.' _You are going to tire yourself out with such a strategy._ '

Mirra Shenron sidestepped the charge and then disappeared. Then, she reappeared with her left hand crushing into the side of the ground. It lurched in pain and she disappeared again. A kick crashed down from the sky throwing it down before the point of impact vanished against. a bare left palm crushed into its side before vanishing. Mirra reappeared and then disappeared. Another crater appearing along the Glass Dragon's body. Then, from above another crater. Mirra Shenron's gray skinned frame sparked to life with another kick that cave in the creature's cheek and threw it away.

The sky became alight with a flurry of blows that were invisible to the naked eye. The glass Dragon's massive frame was being beaten back from the right side with fierce fervor. Booms raced along its entire frame setting shards of glass scattering about with the assailant remained invisible. The barrage continued for several miles and dozens of impacts as the creature attempted to find any ground to counter.

Its head twisted back from an uppercut when Mirra Shenron reappeared, boy battered and bruises. She lowered that hand and spun around along her side bringing the heel of her left leg toward the side of the beast's head. The glass there shattered properly, dozens of shards of glass exploding out as its mouth broke away in several places. Mirra Shenron's blow carrying it away with a thunderclap a moment later.

A series of strikes followed as the Shadow Dragon vanished. a black coil wrapped around the entire dragon's body. Lightning bolts struck down from the sky jabbing into the beast's body and splitting out through the other side. Mirra Shenron appeared behind it with her right hand raised. Her crimson eyes glowed with dark energy and a ring of lightning appeared in the sky.

"DRAGON THUNDER!" a beam of black lightning hundreds of feet long crashed down from the sky. It passed through the Glass Dragon's frame sending shards of glass spreading apart. They began to glow before breaking into nothingness, Mirra Shenron's left hand forming into a shaking fist. Blood and sweat dripped down her face as the massive beam of black lightning faded.

The Glass Dragon swayed through the air agonized before blitzing forth. Hitting head on it smashed into Mirra Shenron's crossed guard. Blood and spit flew from her mouth as she was thrown backward. It threw its head upward, the numerous breaks in its body proving nothing to it. Mirra launched into the air with the movement before being swatted down by the creature's tail.

She spiked against the ground tearing away at it before skipping to her feet. Her knees buckled a moment later as she reached her feet. The creature came shooting down when her knees finally gave again. It passed over unable to adjust in time to strike. Winds blasted atop the Shadow Dragon throwing her onto her back along the ground. Moments later the Dragon coiled itself back in the sky overhead.

Shakily, Mirra Shenron pulled herself back to a vertical base. Blood-caked dirt fell from her skin in clumps while her eyes wobbled from the pain that coursed through every inch of her body.' _I have to destroy the Dragon. I managed to break a few pieces off, but it is still going. Glass does have a weakness though,_ ' she huffed grinding her teeth together.

"Keh," she groaned stumbling forward before vanishing with Instant Movement.

The Dragon's face was met with her right foot. Its broken lowered jaw exploded away, and its snout bore a series of cracks. The kick continued to carry the massive beast down toward the ground, Mirra's body floating triumphantly in the air. It ground against the surface below coiling upon itself from the wildness of the movement before braking at the edge of the crater, belly toward the sky.

Mirra Shenron's embedded gems glowed at her forearms as she called her hands forward. Red light formed a disk in front of her outstretched hands directed toward the Glass Dragon as it rolled about. This disk spurned another, and another, leading to a series of lens that stretched several dozen feet through the air. Her white hair blew backward while red-orange light appeared in front of her hands.

"NOVA STAR!" harnessing the ultimate technique of the long dead Vulcanus Shenron, Mirra shouted. From her hands a huge bloom of fiery ki exploded before meeting the first lens. Travelling through it, the blast concentrated into a beam that crashed against the second. Meeting the second it heated up further; scorching the air and causing the ground to warp with the heat. Then, it pushed through and carved into the third briefly. There it focused into a thin strand of energy that shot out.

This beam of light carved across the crater floor, turning stone to glass instantly and melting any buried metal into agate. It scorched out across the ground before reaching the thrashing Glass Dragon, who had righted itself. Within seconds the beam met its head and carved cleanly through it. Glass turning to a bubbling orange liquid while the construct lashed about aggressively.

Mirra guided the attack straight down the beast's back, burning through the glass and the ground like a knife through butter. The construct stopped movement after the blast carved through its skull. But the finishing blast cleaved it entirely in two, leaving strands of melted glass to link it together as the once formidable entity crashed to either side.

"Huff, huff, that's that," Mirra Shenron let out a relieved breath until a fist dug into her core. Her exposed torso lurched forth with a spilling of blood while her crimson eyes grew and shuddered.

"Indeed, it is," Lagss said to the gasping Shadow Dragon. Mirra tried to look up, but her tired muscles were not allowing that. Lagss drew her hand free." Allow me to finish this properly now, considering you insist on resisting further and further," in a single crisp spinning motion the Glass delivered a kick to Mirra Shenron's head that sent her rocketing toward the ground.

The Shadow Dragon struck the cratered land below and spiked there. Lagss had played her perfectly.

Mirra's red eyes grew hazy as she once more reached toward the sky.' _Oceanus, what would you do when you're losing consciousness?_ ' Mirra asked telepathically. Her sister though did not give a reply, still trapped in the glassy prison forged by the Glass-jin.

A large pillar of glass appeared in the air, its edge razor sharp and pointed at her prone body. Her red eyes closed as Lagss' index finger twitched sending the structure forward.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

Marron exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber woozily. Her blue eyes flushed with exhaustion while her torn gi and bruises skin were met with cool air." I hope I didn't take too long," she huffed with a tired smile on her face.

"No, you were right on time," Rote smiled as she continued forward.

"That's-" as she spoke Marron's feet got tied up. She fell forward into Rote's arms with her head landing on his chest." good. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone," she smiled before fading away into sleep.

"She pushed herself too hard," Bra shook her head, blue hair waving about wildly as she did so.

"Y'think? Considering she walked out all woozy like that she probably didn't sleep off the fatigue," Cha affirmed. Her head shook side to side as Rote, cradled his wife to his chest.

"Just goes to show how far she's willing to go to make sure we come out of this victorious," Rote smiled leaning back against the wall." She might have worked harder than all of us to come out this tired."

"I would assume so, make sure that she gets healed before we leave. I do not want to hear Eighteen getting angry for something you all could avoid," Seventeen remarked pushing from the wall and approaching the closed wooden door.

"We were planning on it Seventeen," Trunks smiled nodding his head." You should be worried about yourself; the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a bit different to everywhere else you've been. It might even make an Android like you a little winded."

"I doubt that, but I'm glad you this this place could be challenging," the raven haired cyborg adjusted a loose lock of his hair and pulled the door open." I will see you all in fifteen days then," he charmingly said.

"See you in an hour Seventeen," Bra replied with a knowing smirk.

He waved his black glove before entering, his ranger attire vanishing into the great white void moments later.

' _Maybe Seventeen is the one who will tip the scale? Androids don't have stamina issues and he's stronger than Trunks and me, but he's nowhere near Rote's power. Can cyborgs improve?_ ' Goten continued to meditate, his floating posture adjusting as he did so. His mind calmed down then.' _Wait, he's a Super Android, he can absorb energy! He might be the answer after all, what a call by Trunks to recruit him!_ ' Goten thought joyously.

' _Then, we're going to have to keep Seventeen safe and give him as many chances to absorb energy as possible. If we can get him even close to a God's power through him absorbing energy then we'd have a good chance at winning,_ ' Goku's son mused continuing to meditate.

"So, he's the last one Trunks? Do you want to get in touch with Turles?" Cha asked rolling her head.

"I'll go talk to Dende," Vegeta's son nodded.

"I'll go with you, Trunks. Marron needs to be healed after all," Rote said to his lavender haired friend.

* * *

'CRASHK!' the structure crashed down into the Shadow Dragon and the crater around her. Shards of glass descended from the sky as it broken into countless pieces. The clangs of glass crushing filled the air. What followed was silence.

Lagss looked down from above and saw Mirra Shenron laying in the middle of the crater, purple blood streaming from her mouth and numerous cutting wounds along her body. A gaping hole was visible in her stomach from where the impact had landed. Shameful as it was, her attack had done everything that she said it would: end Mirra Shenron.

With utmost efficiency Lagss lowered to the ground and walked toward Shallot and Giblet, who remained motionless." There are no more distractions," she let out a relieved breath before stepping forth, the pair being surrounded by glass.

"I have retrieved the Saiyans, Hearts," Lagss spoke with the Saiyan siblings floating to her side. They were motionless as was Zahha, who laid crumbled in the distance.

"I-I won't..." Mirra Shenron's voice, gurgled with blood, rose."...let you..." she shouted, or attempted to. Her words barely echoing through the air.

Lagss shook her head." I said...I won't let you..." Mirra Shenron repeated slightly louder, his maimed body shaking as she attempted to even move.

"Why do you insist on surviving?" Lagss questioned keeping her back turned to the Shadow Dragon, and her shallow breaths.

Mirra Shenron's right hand pulled forth and pointed toward Lagss, who was awaiting an answer." I have a dream...a dream of a world where...I don't have to worry...where my friends don't have to worry..." she gurgled." I am not letting that dream die!"

Blue light swirled in front of her palm." K-KA-" blood rushed from the corner of her mouth, crimson eyes shaking.

"That technique? I have survived it when you were a far more fit individual, just die," Lagss sighed the air above the Shadow Dragon filling with small specks of light.

"-ME-" Mirra continued, the ball of light becoming prevalent.

"HA-" her vision filled with blurs of black dots.

"ME!" the sphere continued to spin in front of her.

' _Bra, Cha, Pan! Save them! Save those Saiyans please! You taught me this technique I need you to save them! I can't do this alone! I need help from someone so give me the strength to do this!_ ' she roared mentally as her mind started to fade away.

"HAAAA!" she belted releasing the blast aggressively.

* * *

 ** _Earth..._**

The door swung open from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Seventeen emerged. Her black hair showing no different and his clothes bearing much to the same effect. A smile appeared on his face though as he rolled his neck.

"So, how as it Seventeen?" Rote asked smiling, arms folded over his chest.

"Two weeks in an infinite white void? It was interesting," the Super Android replied sarcastically.

Trunks smirked scratching the back of his head." Probably should have told you it was a bit dull before you went in."

"That was what I needed. There's nothing to worry about in a place where there is no life. I could see what I could do if the need arose," Seventeen smiled calmly adjusting his gloves.

The cyborg adjusted his hair and looked back to Trunks and Rote." You two, I assume you have everything in order to go?"

"Sure do, we just need to walk out onto the Lookout and Whis will teleport us to Planet Elysia. And from there we will have to fight our way to the Universe Seed to keep it safe," Rote replied tightening the belt of his gi.

"That's good then, we shouldn't waste any more time," Seventeen began to walk down the hallway, the meditating Goten continuing to do so.

His black eyes snapped opened suddenly though, as something struck his senses." Do you guys sense that?" he uttered aloud his attention turning to the end of the hallway.

"That's a lot of energy. I can't really put my finger on who it is though," Rote remarked balling his fists.' _They're strong, but the ki doesn't belong to a God,_ ' Rote thought with relief before walking down the hallway.

"A huge energy appearing, do you think someone is trying to stop us?" Seventeen asked while continuing down the hall.

"I don't know," Rote's black hair rose to Super Saiyan.

"We'll be ready for it," Trunks added doing the same.

As the quartet existed onto the Lookout, they saw Son Pan standing next to Son Goku.

"Thanks grandpa, I wasn't sure I could fly here before they left," Pan looked to the palm haired warrior with a chuckle.

"Yeah, no problem. Good luck Pan don't overdo it," he patted her on the shoulder with a chuckle before disappearing again.

' _That's what I thought. Pan, so this is what's been giving you so much trouble. Geez, you might be stronger than Trunks and me,_ ' Goten's eyes narrowed on his brother's daughter.

"So, what happened how'd you get so strong? Did you get your potential unlocked or something?" Cha asked looking to her shorter half-Saiyan friend.

Pan laughed." I don't really know myself. I think it has something to do with those power surges I got when we were with the Time Patrol. Thanks to grandpa and Raditz I've gotten better at using it. So, if you will, I'm here to help," Goku's granddaughter replied.

"That's awesome, but don't go thinking you're the strongest here, when this is over, I want to have a spar," Bra sneered jovially while punching Pan in the air.

"Yeah, that'd be great," Pan smiled.' _But what if I use that again? How'd grandpa describe it? Like a fraction of Ultra Instinct?_ ' she thought while Trunks cleared his throat.

"We could always use more hands on board," Trunks smiled nodding his head.

"Thanks Trunks, let's go save the world," Pan pumped her fist confidently, her gi flapping in the breeze with that motion.

"Yeah, can't let the bad guys stew too long they may think they've won," Cha chuckled folding her arms over her chest.

"We can't have them thinking that, now can we?" Goten placed his hands on his hips.' _She's definite on our level now. Yeah, that'd be pretty fair with what I sensed. What a jump. Getting all of that wild power is under control, good job kiddo,_ ' Goten chuckled acknowledging her hard work and strength.

"Hey, Whis! We're ready!" Rote shouted to the heavens, a blue ring appeared beneath their feet and suddenly shot up into the sky.

* * *

Planet Elysia was quiet once again. Carnage lay strewn about in streams of broken glass and vanquished earth. Mountains flattened to mole hills and vast stretches of grass into a blasted heath. Streams of ash billowed about from searing landscape illuminated faintly by the pulsating field of crimson in the distance, the Universe Seed beckoning as it had those that battled there.

Among the carnage and strewn chaos, the confused Oceanus Shenron trapped into a wall of glass. Her eyes frozen in shock and terror. Zahha, laid out unaware of anything that had occurred after the Shadow Dragons bested them. And last Mirra Shenron, who was laid in the bottom of the crater, her purple blood caking her face with dirt and whose red eyes looked at a spot hopelessly.

* * *

 _Our heroes, unaware of what waits them on Elysia begin their voyage there. Amid the chaos and carnage that is strewn about the place, there are bodies and signs of conflict. How will they react to such a sight and what does it mean for their future? Most importantly, Lagss has recaptured Shallot and Giblet and is going to present them to Hearts, are they enough to open the gates to the Universe Seed? These questions and more, stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Mirra is in a pinch._

 _ **A:** You can say that again._

 _Thank you all so much for reading I hope you continue to enjoy, stay safe, and remember to be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	72. Chapter 72

**_Somewhere/When..._**

Hearts looked to Kanba as Lagss appeared. Her graceful blue skin glowing in the light reflected off the two encapsulated Saiyans that were off to her right side. A faint smile was on her face as she knelt before the Core Person, the two glassy structures lowering to the ground. Hearts' smile grew with the sight, his right hand extending to face them.

"You did well, Lagss. You got the two of them back with little trouble it seems," the blue skinned being smiled as two cubes surrounded the trapped warrior's bodies.

"There was no trouble, Hearts. Minor nuisances of course, but I handled them," Lagss replied keeping an attentive bow.

Hearts nodded." Yes, I can understand that. Your power when restored is truly frightening, I shiver feeling it in this moment," he spoke earnestly. The two glowing cubes beginning to close around the downed Saiyans and their trapped bodies.

Shallot looked up, his teeth gnashing." Giblet! What's going on?!" he shouted trying to stand only to be crushed by the incoming spheres.

"I don't know," Giblet attempted to rise, falling short as the cubes continuing to contain them.

"We can't move!" Shallot growled, his hair crushing with the cube.

"That is correct, your energy will serve as the key to the Universe Seed," Hearts replied while looking at them.

"Hearts you bastard!" Shallot's black hair tinted golden as he attempted to fight his entrapment.

"I'm sorry Shallot, that is an unfortunate truth of what is going on. Perhaps in another place this would not have to be this way, but a friend will not prevent me from accessing my perfect world," Hearts said remorsefully while Shallot continued to stir.

"HEARTS!" Shallot roared as the cube closed further, to the point where he disappeared.

Kanba growled impatiently at the sight. Two Saiyans were before him and that was enough to provoke his destructive streak." Where are the Saiyan Gods Hearts? I wish to crush the green haired one and the others, but any will do," the large warrior growled his teeth gnashing beneath the newly remade mask. His aura beginning to leave out like a pitched evil miasma.

"They are sure to be on Elysia, when we arrive there, I will give you free range to kill them if you wish," Hearts replied looking to him." They will more than likely never swear fealty despite the perfection that we will spread. After the Gods are dead however all mortals will be freed from their shackles of fear," Hearts' grandiose tone echoed through their spacious area.

Lagss stood up." Yes, Hearts."

"Good, I'll crush them!" Kanba roared.

A large cube surrounded the trio of Core Warriors, its golden glow breaking away into a prismatic shade." Onward then, to Elysia, and to the new world that we will soon see to be. This is the destiny that awaits us, without out further ado, we will make our presence known," Hearts' fingers snapped and the sphere vanishing in a series of individual cubes that blinked out of existence within mere moments.

* * *

 ** _Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Arrival on Elysia? Paradise?_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Eight_**

* * *

A column of blue light broke the silence. Dust and sand were sent shooting around in a twisting spiral away from the point of impact. A crater spread about from the bottom of the point of impact. From within the warriors from Earth appeared shaking slightly from Whis' impressive teleportation method. Their eyes brimming with hope to look upon what would be Planet Elysia.

The eight warriors arrived patiently looking around across the landscape. That moment shook everyone's eyes and made their mouths drop, with the exception of Seventeen at least externally.

"W-what happened here?" Trunks asked with his blue eyes looking around. His eyes traced the distance and the huge damage that was shown about and the steaming billows of black smoke that rose around.

"Wasn't this place supposed to be a paradise? Are, are we too late?" Rote's fists clenched alongside his teeth. His black eyes darting around hastily trying to find someone, anyone to fight. Just hoping that all was not lost.

Goten's head lowered." I don't think so, but tearing this place up like this, there was definitely a big fight. One that might be still going on somewhere else," Goku's son continued to trace the billows and injuries to the land.

Bra looked over to the distance where a glowing crimson ball resided." Yeah, I think that's the Universe Seed," she mentioned looking at the pulsating sphere and its light.

Pan nodded her head." Then, let's get going over that way. We need to protect it right? If the fighting is going on over there, we better take the time too."

"One step ahead of you," Cha floated into the air, her green aura surging out to prepare for takeoff.

Seventeen's eyes looked out from their arrival point to an array of massive glassy shards, which immediately caught his attention.' _Glass, that doesn't seem like it would just come crashing down here naturally,_ ' his boots began to trudge across the dirt toward them.

"Seventeen, where are you going?" Marron asked her uncle curiously watching him leave the group.

"There is something odd right ahead, I'm surprised you three didn't notice it," Seventeen remarked to Rote, Goten, and Trunks, having seen them trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, we were looking for enemies," Rote replied.

"He's right though, eh, that does seem a bit odd," Goten added scratching the side of his head.

"Is that glass?" Bra noted beginning to go forward.

"It looks like it, yes," Seventeen replied continuing to step forward, his nose letting loose a breath.

"Man, this can't be good," Rote remarked as they continued to approach the shards.

"No, it isn't," Seventeen put a foot onto one the shards and looked down to the center, where Mirra Shenron's body was laying.

"Uh! Mirra Shenron!" Cha shouted before grabbing her mouth. The battered remains of the Shadow Dragon, having been laid out unceremoniously on the ground.

Surrounding the downed Shadow Dragon was a crystalline structure of pink glass. Her hollow eyes looked off to the side and her body in an unflattering defeated position.

"What? No way!" Bra ran up the glass and looked down as well. Her eyes expanding with tears the same moment.

She stumbled back and was caught by the teary eyed Pan." That's her! You guys have Senzu Beans! Give one to her!" Pan shouted gnashing her teeth.

"Trunks! Do it!" Bra shouted to her brother.

The lavender haired hybrid turned away." It won't work," Trunks replied solemnly.

"What do you mean!? She's our friend, you have to-" Bra shouted looking at the sternness on her brother's face.

"We can't feed it to her through whatever that crystal is," Goten replied looking down at the sight with a furrowed brow.

"Senzu Beans, can't bring back the dead. If it was that easy, we'd never have to worry about battles like this," Rote growled balling his fists.

"Trunks try it!" Bra shouted again.

"Rote is right, stop Bra, you're making a mess of yourself," Trunks lowered his head.' _Damn, all of that stuff in space and I never got to give you a proper thank you. What the hell killed you though? You're a God Shadow Dragon now,_ ' his mind trailed off.

Seventeen shook his head." We have to keep going. If something could kill her, we'd easily be its next targets. So, we need to be on guard," his experience as a warrior and warden far superseded that of his allies, despite their seemingly perpetual conflict.

"How can you be so cold? She's a friend!" Bra's fists clenched, her white gloves crunching.

"That's why you brought me here, right? To be a voice of reason?" Seventeen spoke calmly, his blue eyes focusing on hers." It's sad, I am aware, but how many others will die if we stand here and mourn one person? Do you want whatever killed her to attack us?" Seventeen responded.

"Geh, she was-" Bra's teeth gnashed and she growled.

"Bra, he's right," Trunks wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder." We can't let them beat us before we throw our first punch. Keep fighting for her sake," Vegeta's son calmly said, hiding his own mourning.' _Damn it, you two were under the wrong impression, you should have just come back._ '

"Fine," Bra's clenched hands loosened.

"There's no reason to stop then, let's get over there," Goten remarked his arm wrapped around his niece.' _I'm so sorry Pan, this isn't good for any of us._ '

"Right, Marron, stand back, Trunks, Goten, Seventeen. Let's take the lead, and let the girls get themselves together. They were closer to Mirra than any of us were," Rote spoke solemnly.

"Good point, let's go," Trunks looked to Bra before taking into the air.

With that eight spears of white light cut across the sky, piercing over the perfectly blue like arrows. Their target the pulsating red sphere in the distance unknowing of what was there for them.

* * *

As they were flying the group of warriors were suddenly pulled to a stop by something. An immense energy pressing down from the sky that none of them could sense, at least actively. Seventeen's turned his head in this force and came face to face with an odd sight.

There were two beings standing side by side. The figure around Seventeen's height but built far more muscularly. He bore a duster jacket of a brown color that blew in the winds churning through the air. A pair of gloves rested over his hands while a visor covered his eyes. His exposed torso with a cross-like scar from some skirmish long in the past.

Beside him a glass-like being with blue skin and narrowed blue eyes. Lagss, who had been here moments prior now preparing to watch the perfect world of Hearts' design come to fruition.

"I expected further audience, for shame," the man spoke, his voice rang out through the air with a chilling familiarity.

"Keh, who is that?" Seventeen questioned with narrowed eyes. His muscles tensing in fear and frustration at what was descending from the sky behind him.

"Fufufu, how rude, allow me to introduce myself. I am the one who will slay the Gods, a warrior willing to free mortals from the shackles of such overbearing forces " the figure chuckled in front of the stationary Seventeen with arms fanned out to the sides. His appearance and demeanor sending a shiver down the spines of all that were in front of him." I am Hearts," he mused with great pleasure in such a lofty title.

"Hearts?" Trunks' questioned tensing under the pressure of this being's aura.

"Slaying the Gods? That means, you're here for the Universe Seed then," Goten growled. His arms stressed against the pressure pushing down upon him, but he failed to budge under its effects.

"Very astute, I assume you lot are as well," Hearts' eyes glowed and a crimson ring appeared around Seventeen's eyes. The Core Person then raised his head and scoffed looking over the group.

"What was that about?" Seventeen asked moving his right arm, slightly.

Hearts looked to him coldly. Then, the Core Person lifted his right hand directly at the cyborg's face." A shame you are thinking of opposing that goal. There have been so many that have that same foolish mindset," a glowing field of red-orange light surrounded his hand.

"I'll just have to crush you quickly," his hand pulsed.

The Z-Fighter's shuddered before being hurled toward the cratered ground. Gravity at an immense magnitude drawing them to the ground while Hearts' watched on. Having been restrained there seemed to be no way of avoiding hitting the ground.

' _Rote, let's Instant Transmission behind him and just throw his attention off, we have to escape this,_ ' Goku's son smiled balling his fists. His black eyes narrowing on Hearts.

' _Then, everyone else can pile on and we can beat this guy, good move,_ ' Rote smiled focusing on Heart's location.

'Zip!' the cousins appeared behind the Core Person exploding into Super Saiyan.

"What?" Hearts head turned around to find the pair throwing a punch simultaneously. The force rippled out and the two Super Saiyan's watched as their allies stopped themselves from being flattened.

"That tricks not going to cut it!" Rote pushed forth with a knee strike that Hearts parried casually.

"Interesting, a group of Saiyans," Hearts mused pushing Rote away and dodging Goten's Super Saiyan kick.

Hearts swung away and stood beside Lagss." Perhaps, I do not have to fight them. It is clear to me that Kanba is still unsatisfied with what he had been through. No need to delay our perfect world by being involved in a melee."

"That would be wise," Lagss agreed nodding her head.

"Kanba, the one that was fighting Broly?" Goten asked Rote hands clenching.

"I think that's what he said," Rote growled while Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan.

"Can't let that happen, let's stop this guy now!" Trunks flashed forth, a capsule exploding in his palm to create a sword.

It swung out and met a glowing cube, where a massive Saiyan resided. His long black hair flowed from his head while two glowering red eyes stared into the trio and then beyond them to the other five warriors that took part in their convoy. His rippling muscles were barely contained by the crimson shirt he wore, and his black baggy trousers billowed about in the confines.

"This is bad!" Trunks pushed back keeping a tight grasp on the sword and lowering his eyes.

"Saiyans...Saiyan God...crush them," Kanba muttered as his dark energy began to release." RAAAAHH!" the cube containing him shattered in a black billow of light that curtained the sky.

"I told you Kanba, you would have free range, so do as you please. We will go to the Universe Seed," Hearts mused while he and Lagss disappeared.

Kanba's brow narrowed." I'll crush you!"

"It's still going to be four on one, we can take this guy," Rote cracked his knuckles, Super Saiyan power glowing across his body.

' _I wouldn't be so sure, his energy is weird,_ ' Goten mentally took note while eyeing his foe." He's pretty strong, so keep your guards up."

"We let the big bad get away, we need to finish this quickly to make sure he doesn't get what he wants," Seventeen shot ahead of the Super Saiyan trio." The three of you should take him seriously from the start," calmly he raised his hand, where a blue energy sphere appeared.

Kanba's right hand swatted out with a crimson energy sphere that exploded against the cyborg's body. a column of red light flashed out tearing away at the battered ground and hurling the trio of Super Saiyan's back several feet. Their arms crossed as the light continued to glow around the cyborg, the sheer speed of the opposing Saiyan something they had not anticipated despite his fearsome feat of fighting Broly.

"Seventeen!" Trunks shouted looking up as the column of light disappeared.

Seventeen stood with his arms folded across his chest, a green field of light glowing around him." As I said, you three need to be ready to finish this quickly."

"RAH!" Kanba threw a punch that Seventeen nimbly avoided, sliding back between the Super Saiyans.

"Fine!" Rote lowered his head, golden ki exploding across his body." HAAAAA!" his hair exploded down his back into a glowing mane. discharge shimmered across the sky as his eyebrows disappeared. his muscles thudded with power before all of the dancing lights and discharge disappeared leaving his mane of glowing hair a pale white-gold shade.

"Us too!" Trunks clenched his fists. He followed the same path to power, obtaining the same Perfected Super Saiyan Three.

"Yeah," Goten nodded. His breath escaped his nose and the transformation went through simply.

The same instant Kanba came bowling toward them, his broad arms fanned out to the right forearm smashed into Trunks' defensive posture, throwing the half-bred Son of Vegeta toward the ground. In the same motion his bicep crashed into Rote's chest launching Raditz's son straight back. Then, he rotated and brought his leg back toward Goten, who partially blocked it before being flung aside. A rising knee strike forcing Seventeen to shoot back as well.

"Where are you running?!" Kanba's massive frame vanished appearing atop Rote.

Raditz's son went straight to combat." Nowhere!"

Rote's right hand fired out smashing into Kanba's cheek with a deafening explosion. Rings of force rippled out from the blow and the half-Saiyan used that to spin around and hammer his right foot into the center of Kanba's body. Drawing it back he followed through with a left palm strike to the side of Kanba's head. He bounced back from the blow; Rote's right elbow followed suit into Kanba's temple. a burst of force rippled out and he bounded back again.

Kanba's head though had not moved an inch. He bowled forth where Rote was again. Raditz's heir spun around and the sole of his boot framed Kanba's cheek with a sky rattling boom. He brought his body around and with that same right leg bashed Kanba across the cheek with it. Then, he vanished charging 'into' Kanba like a ghost.

A flurry of blows played out hurriedly, while the juggernaut seemed confused. Rote's image appeared there hammering away with such force that the beast's body was pushed backward. Thunderclaps that sounded like massive explosions ripped out after each blow as Rote continued to pummel away with vicious efficiency. Dozens of punches echoed out in instants before Rote pulled back. Then, the half-Saiyan's left hand rammed straight up into Kanba's chin.

The giant's head was thrust upward with a sky rattling boom. Rote grinned until Kanba's massive left palm pressed into his stomach. Force shredded through his body and spit rocketed free from his mouth. The ground instantly appeared beneath him. A fault line split out spanning hundreds of miles in an instant. Rote's long haired frame bouncing there after a single attack from the massive Saiyan warrior.

Trunks fanned in next throwing his sword into the air. his right elbow bashed into Kanba's forehead shooting his head back quickly. Trunks then planted a hand on Kanba's chest and swung around behind him with a kick between the shoulder blades. This hurled Kanba skyward like a rocket, his arms flailing behind his back. Vegeta son spun around and looked up at his air born sword.

"Goten!" Trunks roared and Goten appeared in the air.

Son Goten grabbed the handle of the descending blade and swung around with it. A slash appeared across Kanba's crimson shirt. The entirety of it showing a moment later as the air split apart in a white light. Kanba's body shuddered from the impact and he was hurled back toward Trunks, who was ready for it.

Vegeta's son fired up with a sharp knee kick to Kanba's kidneys. The giant Saiyan bowed over the strike and was flung away." Trunks!" Goten spun and hurled the sword to his friend before disappeared.

Kanba rotated from the momentum of Trunks' attack and found Goten's right hand crashing into his face. The attack rattled the air and stumbled the goliath of a Saiyan. Goten followed with a left handed strike to the solar plexus. He drew it back and palmed Kanba in the sternum. Tipped back Kanba's entire body was open to the spinning shin kick that spanned his chest. Son Goku's second born then sprang back and delivered a thrust kick to the long haired Saiyan's cheek. The force shooting in a cone of air while Kanba was sent trailed back.

'SCHLING!' Trunks brought the weapon around and across, Kanba's back. The fabric there split as another air splitting cut spanned outward. His huge frame being lurched forth, with the blade's edge unable to draw blood from such a swift strike.

"Goten! Now!" Trunks threw the blade in the air and charged from behind.

Goten nodded rushing in from the front.

The rival half-Saiyans threw a kick at the same time, Goten with his left leg and Trunks' with his right. These kicks were supposed to smash into Kanba's chest and back respectively, the issue being that they instead met one another. The collision launched the pair apart with a hasty gale of wind following. They stumbled preparing themselves for what came next.

Kanba was there instantly, his huge hands hammered into Trunks' cheek. Vegeta's son looked at the impact unable to reacted. The hammer strike met him and sent a shock wave across his entire body. The ripples of the attack were slow in comparison to the speed at which Trunks was flung away. his frame disappearing over the horizon before the first of a dozen booms echoed out.

The burly Saiyans planted his foot against the air and attempted to take off when a fist buried into his stomach. Seventeen appeared there coldly with a hand digging deep into the opposite fighter's core. Kanba's eyes grew momentarily before looking down at the cyborg, who was passively staring up at him. A moment later Seventeen had disappeared.

The sole of Seventeen's boot smashed into the back of Kanba's head and the nimble park ranger kicked off with it. Kanba turned around after the stumbling impact and found a gloved fist smashing into his face. The strike shuddered the air, but Seventeen was not just satisfied with that. He drew his fist back and spun away counterclockwise to resume footing. That motion opening things up for the charging Kanba.

Kanba's massive hand swiped out and a black claw-like formation appeared slashing down at the Super Android. Seventeen's arms fanned out to the side and the attack bounced off a nearly invisible green shield. Kanba looked awed for a moment while Seventeen weaved into his core with a right hook to the left side. Kanba's body contorted slightly with the attack.

Seventeen floated back and almost elastically fired his right leg up. The impact stressed Kanba's muscular neck and tipped the warrior's head back upon contact with his chin. Kanba's huge body tipped back as the air around him hummed and boomed with the force. Seventeen lowered his leg and watched as his masked foe stumbled back with a drunken stir.

"Geh, get out of my way!" Kanba roared doubled back down and blasting toward Seventeen.

Seventeen smiled, crossing his arms over his chest." Fine. Be my guest," he replied smugly before dropping straight down/.

Kanba's charging face was met by Goten's left foot. Kanba stuttered back before leering at the son of Son Goku with a grimacing growl. He blurred forward and swung at Goten quickly.

The half-Saiyan managed to knock the inside of his foe's arm off path and counterattack with a quick palm strike to the face. Powerful as the impact was it failed the halt the angry warrior's bulrush. Kanba's free hand crushed into Goten's core and doubled him over rattling the very sky around them. Goten shuddered while being thrown away with the force.

From behind two golden energy balls exploded across Kanba's broad back causing him to turn around." Forgetting about someone?" Rote mused throwing his hands forward in rapid succession.

A dozen energy bullets rained down from the sky catching Kanba's face with explosive results. Black smoke ripped out from the point of impact while Rote tensed, his guard raising in case that did not slow Kanba. Something that he was expecting.

Kanba's huge frame ripped through a moment later, surrounded in the malicious ki that he carried. His right arm swung out and a golden boot kicked it out of the way. Trunks' frame flickering there for a moment while Rote drew back his knee." Rote!" Trunks pushed himself away with a ki blast to Kanba's face, the resulting explosion stripping them back.

"HAH!" Rote's knee blasted into Kanba's forehead. Thew air exploded with a golden ring of ki before a white envelop surged around Kanba. That envelope being the force that rocketed him out of the sky for the first time in this rapid fire encounter.

Kanba's back smashed against the cratered ground, spreading the crater deeper and further. But before the smoke could rise Kanba was coming forth again. His dark aura doubling in size while primal shouts escaped from his mouth.

"That's not good!" Rote grunted charging forward to meet this challenge head on.

His right hand swung out and Kanba's aura swatted it away, a twisted black claw appearing there. His blue-green eyes widened as Kanba threw a punch in the same moment. Rote dodged the attack narrowly before delivering a kick to Kanba's side that had no effect on the massive Saiyan warrior. Kanba's elbow however smashed against Rote's guard with such violent force that the half-breed was repelled.

Still in the midst of that counter however Trunks was there whipping around. His left leg looked like a lightning lariat that wrapped across Kanba's neck. Ki flashed across the sky in a stream of light with the juggernaut stuttered a few feet to the side after the impact. Trunks brought his leg down and wrapped back around the sole of his foot connecting with Kanba's cheek.

Kanba's body dropped a bit from the collision where Goten fired up from the ground. A right hook to the face knocked the goliath back, stumbling him. Goten drew his fist back and delivered a left elbow strike to the collar before moving away. his right knee pumped up into Kanba's chest and doubled the behemoth over. A swinging ax fist smote down from the heaven's and connected between Kanba's shoulders to send him down again.

"Er, insects, insects all of you!" Kanba bellowed to the sky while stopping himself, his aura never fading. His red eyes looked up and he pressed off the air aiming at the pair without hesitance.

Goten looked to Trunks and smiled, his right and left hands pulling to his right side." Trunks, let's do this."

"Goten, don't miss!" Trunks lowered his head, his aura coming to life for a moment before he charged down to meet Kanba head to head.

Trunks' right hand fired out and Kanba's aura knocked it aside. A right hand from the giant though blasted through Trunks' single armed defensive front and threw his head aside. Kanba drew his left hand back and struck with a meteoric thud. Trunks' long haired frame crumbled over the huge fist while spit flew from his mouth. Tears brimming in his eyes, Trunks was swatted aside by another strike from the black haired warrior.

Lightning quick, Kanba's left hand reached out and grabbed Trunks by the head. Drawing the half-Saiyan up over his head he clutched Trunks' left with his right hand. A sudden jerking yank called Vegeta's son down over Kanba's rising left knee. Trunks' stomach compressed around the impact his eyes expanding with pain. The crunching sound of ribs cracking filled the air as did the boom of force that shot through Trunks' body after the impact.

"Kah!" the Super Saiyan Three wheezed spit rocketing from his mouth.

Kanba threw Trunks into the air after that. Trunks' arms and legs flailed about in the air while he attempted to refill his lungs with breath. The next moment, Kanba's head was bashing into his chest. He bounced with the impact gasping once more. From his leaping headbutt Kanba came spinning down with an overhead soccer ball kick. The attack struck with a heavy thud, his metallic boot denting slightly upon meeting Trunks' shoulders. The son of Vegeta howled in pain while being flung away by the attack.

The raging Saiyan spun around and eyed Goten, who was still floating in the air." Die!" Kanba charged him knowing Trunks was going to crash down to the ground within a fraction of a second.

"HAAA!" Goten's voice came out like a lion's roar, the blue sphere between his hands exploding. The released blue-white ray of ki that poured from his hands seemed unending. This torrent was quick to meet the charging Kanba head on.

The two forces seemed evenly matched as odd as that seemed. Kanba's dark aura striking against the head of the Kamehameha and causing it to fan out while Goten kept the pressure on.

' _What is this guy? Broly wasn't even this strong to start off,_ ' Goten ground his teeth together. His arms were beginning to be pushed back, the recoil on his blast from Kanba's charge.

"I said die! Saiyan God!" Kanba howled rushing onward, his anger exploding out. This extra power allowed him to push onward through the attack, sending particles of blue and white ki scattering.

"Geh!" Goten hunkered down, keeping the blast pouring down.

"Hiyah!" Kanba's back was met by a spinning kick. The gray pants there showing that an opponent he had forgot about came back to strike. Rote hovered there grinding his leg against Kanba's back slowly the Saiyan enough to reestablish the stalemate with his cousin.

"Grr!" Kanba growled looking to his, his right hand reaching out while his aura continuing to hold back the ki.

"You're a real sucker!" Rote's index and middle fingers reached his brow.

Seventeen was hovered there, having ki gathered between his combined hands." Take this!" Seventeen smiled as the blast exploded into four darts of blue ki that spun through the air.

'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!' the exploded in unison against Kanba's chest and sent him lurching back.

"Goten!" Rote roared to his cousin.

"Err! HYAAAA!" Goku's second son shouted his Kamehameha encompassing the blasted Kanba.

The blue beam rocketed down through the air without the opposition and met the ground. Tremors spanned across ground and sent rocks rattling while chasing off to the horizon. The massive beam carved out over the distance and exploded with a world shaking force. Blue light shone across the battered landscape and the Z-Fighters that had been facing off with the monstrous foe.

* * *

"Was that enough to do it?" Marron asked apprehensively. Her blue eyes were locked on the distance as were her ki sense. The spectacle of combat that she could just barely follow showing just how fast fighting had changed.

"I don't know, I hope it was. That guy has a massive energy," Bra replied clenching her hands.

Pan looked at the space where the explosion continued to churn." I can't sense anything outside of Goten's ki, so that has to be a good sign. He might have just won."

"That's a relief fights don't go that easy anymore," Cha laughed scratching her cheek." Anymore and we might have had to step in."

"Yeah," Bra nodded continuing to stare at the horizon.

* * *

'BWOOOM!' the distance were there was blue lights moment prior turned a pitch black. A roar of energy shredding out across all of Elysia with a negative energy pulse that shuddered the landscape.

"That wasn't his full power?" Rote huffed floating beside Goten.

Goten grit his teeth and shook his head." I should have known; we didn't scratch before now. But to be holding back this much?"

Trunks floated into the air shaking his head." Of course, he hits way higher than his energy."

"Can you keep going Trunks?" Rote looked over at his friend with a jovial chuckle.

"It'll take more than that to count me out," Vegeta's son replied rolling his shoulder.

"Then, we will just have to put him down," Seventeen lowered his right hand, a crackling green energy exploding there. His hair waved wildly in the static field created by the attack as his hand rose." I'll start!" his right arm swiped up in a slashing motion across his body.

The green static discharge expanded into a two hundred foot long scythe of ki that shot out at incredible speed. The air behind it buzzed and popped with electricity as a black star in the distance began to come forward. The Super Electric Strike parted over the ground and doubled in speed the further it got away from the Android, his blue eyes focusing on that point as it kept approaching.

'FWISH!' upon contact that point was struck with the attack. Discharge rattled out in recoil to their position with Seventeen's eye darting off to trio of half-Saiyans. Kanba's body shuddering amid the attack unable to pass through it at the moment.

"I'll provide covering fire, I'll leave the hand to hand to the three of you," Seventeen advised knowing they could get their instantly.

"Thanks, Seventeen," Goten nodded before vanishing.

* * *

They reappeared instantly, with Kanba swatting through the slash of green energy angrily." You!" he howled releasing his dark aura further the three Super Saiyan Threes floating in front of him.

Rote, Goten, and Trunks traded glares before dashing in at the same time taking a triangle formation around the towering black haired warrior. Kanba growled as they circled about him. His eyes darting around trying to find the first opening to attack.

Then, it happened. All three flashed in simultaneously. Instantly, Trunks' right hand crashed into his cheek with a thunderous clap, that same moment, a spinning kick from Goten hammered into his stomach. The sound of the attacks rang out only to be deafened with Rote hammering down from above with a double ax fist. Kanba's head lurched forth and his body suddenly began to descend.

The three half-Saiyans followed. They threw attacks again and Kanba vanished from sight with his superior speed. Then, they too vanished leaving behind no trace of floating in the air to begin with.

Impacts suddenly jutted across the sky, brief long haired flashes dancing about like shimmers of a mirage. Tremors rocked the ground where craters appeared in long chains. Then, lightning struck down from the heavens blasting apart the ground as further invisible motion played out before it. Thunderclaps played out like a symphony in a rising column from the ground; the twisted air shooting out in large blades of white wind from every collision that occurred.

Two streaks flashed for a thousand yard across the ground, crater appearing to either side of it. At the end a brief glimpse of Kanba, that suddenly jumped into the air. Goten, Trunks, and Rote's frames appeared there a moment later before disappearing eerily in the same direction. Streaks of lightning whipped across the horizon in the next fraction of a second before doubling back and crashing over the ground.

Those lightning bolts carried actions that played out briefly. Kanba's massive left forearm striking Goten across the face. As Goku's son trailed back the sole of his left foot caught Kanba along the cheek. That tipping motion left him open for a knee strike from Trunks and a right hook from Rote. A crater spread from that point and they vanished against with the chain lightning continuing along the ground.

A footprint crushed the ground down, a single metallic boot appearing there. Turbulent air churned out from three points above that crater. The first from the front of the foot-shaped dent churning backward for several hundred feet. The second from the left following the same trail. The third from the right with the same air shattering effect. Thunder followed casting the winds aside as the crater doubled in size.

A chain of impacts then surged across the air. Three long haired frames being launched in opposing directions before shooting back. Strikes fired out and missed before the strikes became invisible again. Attacks rampaged out in different points than one would expect. One along the ground that sent tons of rocks into the air. The next almost instantly later smashing high in the air. Then, back to the ground where trench expanded out.

Kanba appeared seven hundred feet above the ground. Rote was right there atop his with a right hand to the face. Kanba's body lurched with the attack and he tried to counter with a punch of his own. Trunks was there though knocking it away and drawing the behemoth around for a kick that shuddered his huge frame. Son Goten's legs blurring there momentarily before disappearing. Kanba shook the impact and roared throwing his three invisible foes away before disappearing again.

Black 'claws' scissored through the air and threw three figures to the ground. Goten, Trunks and Rote ground to a halt looking up to the point where the claws had appeared. A dark storm of ki exploding from that point to leer down from the heavens at them.

Rote looked over to Goten and then to Trunks." Guys, we can't slow down now," his fists clenched, the ground beneath his feet cracking with tension.

"Yeah, we need to draw him back in. Those crazy claws of his are what knocked us aside, he can't use them up close and personal." Goten's green eyes narrowed as the black pillar in the distance grew.

"Or we need to draw his attention elsewhere," Trunks added in, his right hand planting against the ground.

'Fwish!' a blue barrage of energy bullets came shooting through the air overhead gunning for Kanba.

"Seventeen," Goten smirked pushing off as they whipped by.

"Covering fire," Rote nodded his head following his cousin.

Trunks' hands tensed and he followed lastly.

The Super Saiyan Threes quickly caught up to the launched lances, dashing around them as they approached Kanba.

His claw-like hands swiped out blasting the spheres to oblivion and casting a vast cloud of black smoke across the sky.

Through this cloud, Goten and the others appeared. Goten's right leg swirled through the air like a cyclone before colliding with Kanba's cheek. The wisps of smoke parted into individual streams. Kanba's cheek shuddered with the impact while his neck slowly turned from the meeting of foot with face. Spit traveled through his parsed lips and into the inside of his mask. His crimson eyes darted over to Goten angrily.

As the black smoke continued to pass Kanba began to counter. His huge right arm came shooting toward Goten, who seemed to look down at him with narrowed eyes. Before it made impact, Rote appeared at Kanba's stomach. The giant's gaze turned sharply south as a right hand planted into his stomach. His left hand fired up and Rote's left hand bashed into his chin. The two world shaking blows vibrating through the behemoth.

Kanba kicked out at Rote, who pushed back with a third punch, narrowly avoiding the strike. Kanba growled pushed forward where Trunks crashed down from the sky with a knee strike to the neck. The attack hammered out with a cacophony of force. Ripples played across Kanba's skin and his titan-like shoulders shuddered. A stumble bumbled the behemoth forth in stunned confusion, his red eyes twisting up to the attackers.

Thunder exploded as Kanba raged toward Goten. A huge right hand swatted down against Son Goku's son. Blade-like it passed through his guards and collided with his chest. Spit flew from his mouth in thin silver-y streams while his teeth tried to clamp down to prevent that. Supersonic winds whipped past his afterimage as his body blasted toward the ground.

Trunks was there a moment later kicking Kanba in the face. The goliath stumbled from the strike swiping with his free hand in an attempt to smash the half-breed. Trunks weaved around it coming around with a yellow ball of ki in his hand. Kanba's leg shot out quicker than expected though and drilled into Trunks' side. Ribs cracked and breath left the hybrid's mouth, his blast firing waywardly over Kanba's shoulders.

'BWOOM!' Kanba's combined hands hammered between Trunks' shoulder blades. The ground below cratering a moment later as Trunks made contact with it.

Rote's right knee bicycled into view crashing to Kanba's chin and failing to stumble him without the element of surprise." What?" Rote growled drawing his knee down.

Kanba's left hand fired out and wrapped around his face." You, you smell like a God! You are a Saiyan God!" Kanba growled crushing down tightly upon Rote's temple and cheeks.

"AHAHA!" Rote's breath escaped in Kanba's grasp where the Saiyan's dark aura expanded.

"I'll crush you!" Kanba flew straight into the air. Then, like a meteor he rocketed toward the ground, Rote' caught tightly in the center of his palm.

Rote's right and left hands clutched Kanba's herculean wrist.' _I have to get free!_ ' he tried to push his foe away, but the vengeful grasp was too much to handle.

Black flames rocketed up from the ground as a hammer-like burst exploded out. Kanba's frame loomed in the center of the pillar Rote's arms and legs flailing upward whilst pain coursed through his body. Tremors rocked across the landscape spilling further black energy into the air while Rote's frame was pressed further down, contorting the ground and the half-Saiyan's body within it.

Kanba continued to press down, blasting rocks and dust about the landscape." Hahaha!" Kanba shouted with the destruction of his attack continuing to play across the landscape.

Kanba picked the downed Saiyan up from the ground with a chuckling grin, rocks and dust spilling free from the limp frame of the Super Saiyan Three. A crimson-black sphere appeared within the center of the brutal Saiyan's hands. Rote's grey gi torn away from just being close to the sphere of energy, his limp frame unable to move away from the destruction. Dangerously the crimson eyed warrior raised his eyes to look at the limp warrior while preparing to destroy him.

Goten flashed into view, the tip of his right foot blasting Kanba in the temple. The huge Saiyan stumbled slightly, his grasp on the rag-dolled Rote loosening only slightly. Goten's son landed and charged back in delivering a right hand to the face with left nothing to the imagination as the air exploded violently. Shaking tremors rocked through Kanba's face as he stumbled. Goten's left foot pressed down and he lunched forth with a forearm blow to the forehead that hurled Kanba back. Rote though remained clutched in the large Saiyan's hands.

"You!" Kanba's hand clutched Rote's head while the charging ki in his palm grew." Die!" it flung forth toward the half-Saiyan, who smiled disappearing to reveal a pair of black gloves waiting in the wings.

Seventeen's gloves glowed in the center, the energy absorption from his enhancement activating. The blast struck and blew Seventeen a few feet back but never going beyond his hands. Within a few fractions of a second the energy blurred away, a red glow exploding around Seventeen momentarily before doing the same." Now for that covering fire!" Seventeen smirked.

From his combined hands a ball of black electricity form. It charged and discharged about while Kanba growled, his eyes locking onto the Super Android. A sudden throw launched Rote wayward and the brute charged like a wild beast." Die!" craters spread with his footfalls and the entire plane of Elysia rocked as he lunged forth.

Goten appeared again driving an elbow into Kanba's midsection. This cut off the charge and made the stunned Kanba hunch over the far smaller Saiyan, who kept keen eyes on his brutal foe." You ready?" Goten asked pulling back his forearm as Kanba stumbled backward.

"Yes!" Seventeen's reply.

'Zip!' Goten vanished while Kanba regained composure.

"ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!" the sphere released like cannonball. Its strange alternating statics and colors flashing of Kanba mere millionths of a second before impact.

And when it hit, it lived up to its name. The ground split erratically as it burst releasing a spiraling dome of light that rocketed to the very edges of the massive crater. The warriors there seemed to fade away from sight as rocks were turned to vapor and entire chunks of land were introduced to oblivion. Seventeen's attack was one to be feared.

They reappeared at the far edge of the crater, Goten dropping Rote off with a narrowed gaze." That was close Seventeen," Goten looked over the cyborg, who narrowed his gaze.

"It was yes, I said I would give you covering fire, but to think he could keep up with the three of you that easily," the cyborg shook his head.

"You guys, was that it?" Marron asked touching down behind the pair while Trunks attempted to push up from the ground.

Vegeta's son made it to a knee as the light of the attack began to fade." I don't think so. He's stronger than that."

"But we needed the time to regroup," Goten explained shaking his head.

Thunderous footsteps cracked across the ground. Fading light revealing the frame of the imposing Saiyan warrior walking across the blasted landscape. His dark aura crackled like kindling while his heavy breaths resounded through the quietness. He bore dirt blotches and minor scratches but nothing substantial from the assault he had been through.

"I'll take the lead this time, clearly our other plan isn't going to work," Seventeen's voice trailed as his afterimage disappeared.

A jean covered pant leg flashed in front of Kanba, a blue blur directed for his face. Before he could react, the shin of which smashing into his brow ridge. The force snapped the air with a blistering sound shuddering the juggernaut's body. Kanba felt his body stumbling back and his feet scrambled in an attempt to keep his frame vertical. Seventeen was blunt and vicious with his attack.

"You really have some serious power, taking on those three like that," Seventeen sighed adjusting his black gloves yet again. His right hand then reached to adjust a loose bang before turning to stare at the juggernaut." All right then, I'll just have to be more hands on with the likes of you. I deal with wild beasts all the time, so I've gotten pretty good at preventing rampages from happening," Seventeen sighed thrusting a punch into Kanba's gut.

The huge warrior snarled doubling over from the blow as Seventeen's icy eyes looked up." Did I strike a nerve there?" Seventeen asked his left knee shooting up the next moment hurling Kanba from the ground.

"Grah, puny, why can't I sense your energy?" Kanba huffed looking at Seventeen narrowing his gaze.

"Good question, too bad I'm not going to answer it," Seventeen commented blitzing forth in a narrowed charge.' _He can handle three Super Saiyan Threes on their level. I am stronger than that, but I still need to be cautious Saiyans are tricky._ '

Seventeen's right hand struck into Kanba's chin with a fierce strike. Kanba wandered backward from the blow with his crimson eyes narrowing toward the the cyborg. The heavy metal boots on Kanba's feet proved to be mooring for his massive weight. Rocks crunched while he attempted to regain footing. Seventeen dropped down as the aftereffects of his strike continued to play out before driving his foot into the giant's core.

Kanba's huge frame left the ground, arms flailing forward fruitlessly attempting to grab the cyborg. Seventeen readjusted and charged forward. His right hand smashed into the juggernaut's cheek. Before the impact could register Seventeen vanished appearing at Kanba's stomach with another brutal blow. Then, he appeared from behind with a swinging kick to the back of the head that knocked the brute forward. Another zipping sound followed and Kanba was punched across the left cheek and throwing across the air.

As he waved about, Seventeen was upon him again, A spinning martial arts kick struck into the Saiyan's shoulder and caused the bone there to let loose a crack. Seventeen brought that same leg around and delivered a sole kick to Kanba's right cheek. Winds churned out and the giant warrior was hurled away. The raven haired cyborg lowered his leg and narrowed his gaze before charging in again.

The park ranger hammered into Kanba with brutal efficiency. Each successive punch hit harder that the previous leaving dent in the crimson shirt of the raging Saiyan while blasting the air behind him into a cacophony of force. Kanba found himself pummeled back by the relentless Super Android. Seventeen's assault finished with a boot to the chin that hurl the brutal Saiyan skyward with a blast of air.

Kanba flipped around angrily, his eyes focusing on the charging Seventeen." HAAA!" he roared forcing his aura out further and gathering two massive claws of shadowy energy off to his side." You're no Saiyan God! But you can still die!" the claws came whipping toward Seventeen.

Seventeen halted his charge immediately and threw his arms out to the side. the claws smashed down with violent force, but they were halted several feet away from the Android. Green light rotated about Seventeen's body bearing no signs of wear from the clamping attack." I assumed you'd be blindly focus," Seventeen chuckled as a blue boot collided with the side of Kanba's head again.

The giant Saiyan's frame blurred and smashed against the ground in a hurried tumble.

Goten looked to Seventeen and smiled." Heh, you did better than all three of us against this guy."

"Say what you want but the modifications that were made were supposed to be on par with your father's fusion. As powerful as this Saiyan is, he is not on that level," the cyborg explained clenching his fists and letting them go.

"That's a scary thought," Goten shook his head.

"You guys can't just go counting us out. Just because we took a beating," Rote stumbled into a fighting stance upon landing, his bleeding face turning stern.

Kanba growled rising up to his feet, noticing the trio in front of him." Eh, I don't how many of you there are! I will kill you all!" his sinister voice howled out shaking the ground violently.

"It's time to end this," Trunks clenched his fists, landing to the back side of the massive Saiyan.

Goten took Kanba's left side entering stance." We're not going to let Hearts do as he pleases. So no, you aren't going to kill any of us."

"No more people are going to have to die, Mirra was more than enough!" Bra shouted taking a position Kanba's far side, her blue hair exploding into Super Saiyan Two.

"Geh, eight against one? I like those odds," Kanba grinned his head lowering as his black-red aura expanded out. Crackling discharge waved through it before coalescing into a familiar golden-yellow shade.

"What?" everyone said in tandem as Kanba let out a bellow.

"HAAAA!" his black hair turned golden as the forceful transformation let loose with its full fervor.

He was a Super Saiyan.

* * *

 _Eh? Finding Elysia in ruins and the ruinous aftereffects of the combat there our heroes come face to face with Hearts. Unfortunately, they cannot halt the plans of the Core Person as they are met by his enforcer, Kanba. Facing off with him has been far from smooth and now he achieves the Super Saiyan form?! Can our heroes defeat this monster? Will they stop Hearts? Even 8 on 1 those odds may not be in their favor, stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Mirra is dead, looks like nearly all the team have finished their training._

 _ **A:** Everyone is done their training yes, but will it be enough to claim victory here?_

 _ **R:** __Is Gohan gonna have a part in this arc?_

 _ **A:** To some degree_

 _ **R:** __I'm really loving the focus and development of Mirra, She has changed a lot since her first appearance, I've really enjoyed seeing how you have played around with her. Seventeen's involvement of course has me loving it, I've mentioned it before but I love his character, so its really nice seeing him get some love. Cha and Bra's dynamic is super interesting as always, and seeing Marron's drive is a nice touch. Goten taking a role that seems to be a mixture of canon Piccolo and Canon Goku is really cool, its a nice contrast to Rote and Trunks' characters. Lagss' devotion to Hearts' plan is very intriguing. Pan's massive jumps are a bit irritating, but they make sense when you consider she's got more potential than Canon Gohan solidly, and his were proportionally similar. All in all, great last few chapters, thank you as always!_

 _ **A:** I've been pretty satisfied with how Mirra Shenron's arc has come around. I didn't think I was going to be able to pull that off and I still think there are things that need to be done. _

_Seventeen hasn't done much of anything in a prime sense since the Shadow Dragon arc, and that was, three years ago, at time of writing. I think it was about time. And trust me I like his character too so yeah, he's going to be a factor here._

 _Cha and Bra have been fun to write since the beginning of the story, and Marron needs something to do. I do not like writing damsel in distress characters, especially when in Destiny Shattered she was a competent fighter, she's just slacked off._

 _Thank you all so much for continuing to support the story and as always I hope you enjoy. I know things are still crazy out there, so just try and focus on the positives. Stay safe, stay healthy, and as always be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	73. Chapter 73

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Kanba's Power?! Super Saiyan Rage!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Nine_**

* * *

Kanba stood amid the eight warriors silently. His long black hair was no longer there its rather shaggy appearance turning to a mane of spikes that bore a legendary golden hue. Dust billowed from the cracked ground and up over his face, but the otherworldly glow of his green eyes pierced the veil. His muscles twitched violently beneath his flesh as if primal beasts ready to lash out any moment.

The numeric odds, while against him, seemed to not phase the juggernaut as he rose from the charging stance. His blonde hair waved while he straightened up. Silence rested over the ground with the exception being his breaths passing through his mask. White streaks passed by while the dust and debris from the ground was picked up. Trembling billows of power coursed free from the aura only to disappear. Kanba was a Super Saiyan through and through.

Gold light streaked forth from the point he started at, a crater spreading instantly as his image vanished. A heavy handed punch hammered down against Seventeen the next moment. The cyborg's knees buckled beneath the punch while he resisted the attack. Kanba's huge frame appeared there surrounded by the golden fire adding to the intimidation wrought by his tremendous size.

Seventeen's defending right hand pushed back the giant and his heels dug into the ground. He flashed off the ground whipping beyond the Super Saiyan. His right leg came shooting across the air, carving across the sky like a scythe. Kanba's elbow crashed out before the kick could connect. Seventeen's core was caught by the attack, his leg going wayward before being blasted away with a cone of force.

"What?" Seventeen growled trying to find balance as he trailed away.

Rote stumbled forth before charging at Kanba. His right fist fired toward Kanba's face with a trail of golden energy following through. Kanba though weaved his head back and grabbed Rote around the wrist with his left hand. The next moment Rote was yanked forward into another right elbow strike. Raditz's son's face was knocked aside with a crunching noise his body shuddering as Kanba let go.

"Geh," Rote's teeth chattered as his eyes filling with tears.

Vegeta's heir charged in next with a feverish fury. He twisted around and thrust a kick toward the Super Saiyan, who headbutted the attack away with no hesitance. His head then swung around and hammered into the half-Saiyan's chest. Trunks' body bubbled with the impact and he was sent stumbling back. Kanba then turned away, his movement propelling Trunks back with the wind.

"Eh! Goten!" Trunks huffed noticing his friend appear.

Goten's right hand came down as Kanba did this only to pull away as Kanba fired up with a right hand." No!" Goten thought teleporting away with Instantaneous Movement. The fervor of Kanba's punch exploding through the air.

Goten appeared back to the side his fists balling." Give it a break Goten!" Bra shouted whizzing beside him in Super Saiyan Two.

Her white boot shot toward Kanba's face like a rocket, blurring the air in a crackling golden flame. It struck and force billowed across his body, but he did not flinch with it at all. Her leg retreated and her left leg shot out striking the other side of the giant's head. Unfortunately, the air exploded much to the same effect; the lingering stare of Kanba adjusting slowly to face her.

"Geh," his arm swung up where a green fist came in, striking it at the elbow.

It failed to knock it far enough off course and Bra's defense was nearly caved in by the blow. Her petite frame was sent shooting back several feet as Cha looked up at the towering brute with a narrow gaze." Try that with me!" her aura expanded casting green light off Kanba's face.

His green eyes shuddered, his teeth gnashing beneath his mask. Broly's visage became visible in that moment and his fury at the Saiyan warrior was superimposed onto the half-Hera." Gladly!" he roared swinging his arm around like a hook.

Cha's guard rose and the attack sent her shooting back. Her frame traced several hundred feet across the air with the sheer force of the blow. Kanba was right there though with another attack, a blazing golden rocketing gunning for her. She threw her left hand up in an attempt to knock it aside and failed. It crushed into her stomach and forced a stream of spit from his mouth.

The next strike crushed into her cheek, snapping her head violently. Kanba's right hand crossed again bashing her face down. Then, his knee shot up into her chest folding her over it and releasing a blistering stream of air. He dropped his knee and hammered an elbow into her temple. The air crushed and the half-Hera's frame slipped away.

Kanba appeared over a vacant point of air, his hands smashing down ax style against it. A rippling pressure wave fired out and Cha was sent spiraling down. Before she could travel though Kanba wrapped a hand around her ankle stopping the descent and yanking her to a stop." I'll crush you!" he pulled her upward her body flailing in the motion.

Then, he threw her down onto his knee, her body doubling across it. Her mouth stretched open in a pain yell before he grabbed a handful of her thick red-orange hair." Hahaha! Not so strong now are you Saiyan God?" his madness showed as he shouted as Cha, her frame barely clinging to consciousness in his grasp." Haha! You're the first then the others!" his right hand exploded with a sphere of crimson light.

A yellow disk of light caught his attention, its razor edge splitting the air. It slashed toward his forehead and he was forced to dodge out of the way. A crimson streak spurned across his forehead however as the disk faded off into the distance. His grip on Cha shaking only for a second." Can't you see she's not even a Saiyan? Let her go!" Marron raised her right hand high once more, another spinning disk of energy appearing there.

Kanba's green eyes grew as he looked at her. Her long blonde hair blowing in the wind, the blue tint that her eyes carried. Those were the markings of a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan God! "You are then! I'll kill you!" the air exploded with Kanba's headlong charge.

His approach was highlighted by Cha's frame being hurled aside. Her body crashed against the ground and skipped several times before coming to a stop amid some strewn rubble.

Pan's orange covered leg snapped into frame, her white aura exploding out. It smashed against Kanba's forehead and he sent her spinning away, the impact ringing through the air. Gohan's daughter twisted to a stop mouth agape.' _No way he just barreled right through a kick?_ ' she thought as he continued toward Marron, who stood her ground.

Marron's left hand raised to her face, her eyes closing." SOLAR FLARE!" a blinding white light struck Kanba head on. His frame halting amid the shininess despite the near blinding rage that was overcoming him.

His vision was filled with countless spots, his quarry invisible in that moment. Marron stepped back and hurled her right hand forward." KIENZAN!" her father's strongest technique whizzed out. The air splitting as it had moments prior with the deadly efficiency of the Destructo Disk.

Kanba's head shook as he clawed at his eyes trying to clear his vision, the disk approaching right on target. Just before impact, Kanba's head snapped to the side. Blood sprayed from the cut that now adorned his cheek as the mask hanging there was cut free from his face. His blinded eyes darted around fervently as he let out a primal bellow of pain.

"YAAAH!" his howl echoed as did the crimson energy bullets that came shooting from his core.

Explosions shredded out among the allied Z-Fighters, blasting tons of rock into rubble instantly. The heroes though remained unscathed while Kanba tried fruitlessly to clear his sight.

The crimson glow of his missed attacks cast the battlefield into an eerie state where he lashed about in primal craze and anguish.

Marron's blue eyes looked around for a moment before she steeled herself.' _This is your chance Marron, all of that training. No matter how strong he is!_ ' her Burst Limit aura exploded to life. Its reddish white hue going unnoticed in the crimson.

She rocketed down toward the lashing Kanba. Her right hand struck against the brute's face knocking his bleeding cheek slightly. He stumbled from the suddenness but quickly found his ground bringing his foot around in a stomping kick. Marron barely managed to avoid thanks to Kanba's blinded state. Her left foot pushed up and drove a knee into his chin.

Krillin's daughter dropped that leg quickly as Kanba swiped out. The speed was incredible nearly catching the human. Blue boots scraping to a stop a few feet away, Marron spun around to bring a windmill kick down against the back of Kanba's head. His blonde haired visage lurched slightly as his blackened vision turned toward her. The blonde darted out of his field of view within an instant.

Snapping sounds echoed as her right foot blasted into the back of Kanba's leg. He failed to stagger from the effort and instead brought his right elbow around toward her head. Gulping, she slid under it. Dust clouded up around her as she pulled to vertical base several feet away from him.

"He isn't even budging," Krillin's daughter thought aloud as Pan touched down.

"Good work Marron! Let's bring this guy down together!" Gohan's daughter smiled.

"Pan?" Marron looked over in confusion before shaking her head." You're right, we don't have time to be talking!"

The fired off in tandem, the blinded Saiyan continuing to snarl in an attempt to find them.

Pan's right leg swung around and crashed into Kanba's chest. It exploded with great force dispelling the golden aura that surrounded the behemoth but failing to make him flinch. She drew that kick back and delivered a swift punch to the center of her foe's forehead. Once more, despite her immense ki it failed to flinch the blind giant. His spotted vision rising in an attempt to spot her.

His right hand fired out and Pan narrowly avoided it, Marron's blonde haired frame rushing in from below. Her right hand caught Kanba's chin with a thunderous force, but the only pain was what rode up her arm. Gritting she sprang back before swinging her left forearm around to box his ears. The blinded Saiyan staggered a mere fraction of an inch before bucking her away with a twist of his neck.

She landed beside Pan and looked to her black haired ally. Kanba's hand reached up to his blinded eyes while growls escaped from his mouth. His primal growls to clear his vision something that both immediately took notice of.

amid the thick black spots, Kanba could make out their humanoid frames, his blindness beginning to fade. That brief glimpse was all he needed. Lightning chased across the ground throwing nit into disarray as his image blurred free. A crater exploded from his first foot fall was a sonic boom that stretched several hundred feet exploded behind him. His body flashed beyond the two young woman, a golden stream of ki exploding where he landed.

Their bodies doubled over in that moment; their crossed guards being pressed into their cores. Breath left their lungs and their boots shuddered before splitting away from the ground. Their bodies tumbled crazily through the air while Kanba's hunched over frame straightened. golden ki stormed out as they crashed in front of him. Dust and debris rising as they rolled to a stop.

"Did you even see him move?" Marron asked pressing up, her arms hanging down from her body.

Pan shook her head, teeth gnashing." N-not really. I barely got my guard up in time, he just hit us with a single punch," Gohan's daughter answered clenching her fist.

Kanba's golden haired head turned, his spotty vision clearing ever so slightly to see them." Die!" he pressed off rushing toward them both with his arms fanning out to the side.

Goten lowered his head.' _Hey, Trunks, he's still blind. We have a chance now,_ ' his words stretched toward his ally's mind. His hands clenching to amplify his Super Saiyan Three aura. Kanba's rushing frame filling his ears with thunderous footsteps.

Trunks placed his sword against the ground and picked himself up, blood running from a wound along his face.' _All right, you take the lead. I'm still pretty beat,_ ' Vegeta's son winced straightening.

A zipping sound appeared in front of the rampaging monstrosity. Kanba's blazing aura expanded out as he sensed something interject between himself and his opponent. His blinded eyes continued to clear while he let loose with growls and grunts of agony. Through the spots in his vision, faint streamers of blue light. Growling and clawing at his vision the Saiyan managed to see the reason.

Goten was standing there with his right and left hands poised to his right side. A crackling sphere of blue ki rested between his palms while a furrow marked his brow. Pulses of blue ki danced about his hands in fairy light while the giant loomed overhead. Before Kanba could react Goten leaned back, his hands being thrown forth with a rippling wall of wind.

"Good work, Marron. You too Pan, this opening is awesome," Son Goten smiled as his hands pushed forth.

"HAAAA!" the blast shuddered at firths, its edge turning narrow like a blowtorch's flame. Then, it exploded outward casting a ring of azure ki out in a fifteen foot disk while the blast struck Kanba head on the juggernaut. The fierce Super Saiyan had no response for the sudden attack and quickly found it covering him unprotected. The sky highlighting to a purple shade as the blue clashed with the remnant red.

Kanba's metal boots were raised from the ground and that served to be the last thing spotted of the massive Saiyan. His huge frame turned into a stream of black within the attack before disappearing entirely. Goten's shout of rage increasing with the blast's duration. Rubble and rocks were flattened amid the rampant force of the attack, the half-Saiyan pushing his power nearly to the limit to maximize what he could.

'FWOOOM!' Goten's final push ended the blast sending it rocket-like away from the planet's surface. The turtle Hermit's most revered skill disappeared into the infinity like a rocket. Son Goten lowered his hands as the parted sky dulled from the brilliant azure that had just overcome it.

Reeling amid this stream, Kanba. The giant of a Saiyan was spiraling toward the ground from thousands of feet about the ground. Goten's blast had not wiped him away, but it most certainly caught him.

Half-way from his starting point to the ground, Trunks' image flashed there. Vegeta's son was unloading with a swing of his sword. Fabric split as did Kanba's skin. The half-bred Saiyan's muscles rippled, his body pushing into the slash in an attempt to defeat Kanba. golden light spliced from the point of contact with Trunks growling and grunting through the attack. A final push sent that slash racing out and hurled the large Saiyan away.

Kanba twisted through the air in the effects of the attack having been dumbfounded by the brutal series of the Z-Fighters.

'Zip!' Goten appeared overhead his knees pressing down into Kanba's chest. The meteor strike exploded out propelling the giant to the ground.

Kanba flipped in mid-air and palmed the ground stopping himself." No matter how many of you there are! I will end all of you! Bring it on Saiyan Gods!" his voice boomed as golden energy shredded out from his body. The ground broke into several crevices releasing pillars of glowing ki high into the air, faint orange light from magma far below rising as well.

The huge warrior pushed off toward his assailant Goten. A huge right hand connected with Son Goku's son's face. Goten's head snapped immediately to the side following the huge boom. His rattling cheek had no time to stop as a gigantic left rocked into the other side of his face. The half-breed's body shuddered before being struck hard in the core with another right hand. The half-Saiyan gagged as his larger foe elbow him between the shoulder blades.

Goten looked up delivering a straight elbow strike to Kanba's chin. The Super Saiyan looked to his Super Saiyan Three foe and hammered home a right hook toward the warrior's face. The half-breed's face was sent sideways, his teeth clenching together. A left hook to the ribs crushed Goten over. His teeth clenched releasing a stream of crimson. He grunted before firing back with a knee strike.

Kanba's core shrugged the blow off before a left palm strike to the face knocked Goten down. The half-breed floated back with his fists balling to either side. Kanba's hands combined into an ax fist that bashed into Goten's chin. Goku's son tipped back letting free a stream of blood free from his mouth again. Kanba that swung those balled fists back around driving Goten back down.

The long haired half-ling dropped down; his blue eyes filled with tears. Kanba's left foot drove into Goten's core, spit and blood spraying free from the warrior's mouth. The kick was removed where an elbow strike to the side of Goten's head. Goten began to trail away a weak kick swinging out to crash against Kanba's shoulder to little effect. The brutal warrior flexed this attack away kicking Goku's son again.

Bleeding, Goten looped away.' _I might have to use the Kaioken after all. This guy's power, it's insane, even as a Super Saiyan._ '

"Destructo Disk!" Marron hurled the glowing golden disk through the air. It whipped around as it had before, razor edge gunning for Kanba.

Kanba's left hand clenched forming a giant claw of shadow-y energy. As the disk made its way toward him the claws clamped down on either side of the disk. Its saw-like edges spinning to a stop between them before stopping entirely." You'll be next!" Kanba roared.

He turned and smashed the claw down upon Goten's back. Its massive size practically consuming the hybrid. Goten's body shot to the ground with the attack where he bounced before rolling off to the side limply.

Kanba's teeth gnashed together and he turned toward Marron." I told you!" his frame bowled forward.

Pan cut in the way; hands clenched." ME-HAAA!" blue light poured free from her hands. Her white aura grew broadly with the display of power as the blast swallowed the charging Super Saiyan whole.

Then, golden light began to poke through the top of the blast like a shark's fin breaching the surface. The rampaging giant was continuing forward despite being struck by the attack." No good!" Pan grit her teeth keeping focus on the attack.

"It's good Pan! You slowed him down!" Trunks' voice rose as he soared into the blast like a rocket. his right foot split the beam with a golden lance, Kanba's face being met head on by it.

Kanba's body was hurled free from the blast tumbling down several feet. His cheek was marked with a broad black spot where Trunks' boot had met his face. The half-Saiyan sprang back before moving his hands around rapidly." And we managed to get him right where we need him! BURNING ATTACK!" the motion formed a glowing swarm of ki that quickly fired out.

Kanba's forearm rose and took the blast head on. Heat streamed across his frame breaking across his raised guard like a river meeting a large stone. A sudden jerk of that arm blasted the attack away showing Kanba to be floating there practically unphased.

"Ants!" he charged forward.

"SCATTER SHOT!" Marron's voice rose. Her hands released a huge golden beam that looked keen to strike Pan in the back. Just before impact however that beam parted into a dozen arrows of ki that formed a net-like shape around her while gunning for Kanba's back. Just before he could reach Trunks for a punch the blasts exploded simultaneously across his body swallowing him in a black cloud of ki and heat.

"Nice one Marron!" Pan gave a salute while Trunks shot back at top speed.

A flash of yellow-gold ki shredded the cloud and the colossus turned around." You!" he howled rocketing back around toward the quarter-Saiyan and the blonde human.

Trunks looped from beneath, the soles of his boots digging into Kanba's chest. A golden push followed throwing the large Saiyan off course and bouncing him high into the air.

Golden-orange ki sparkled around Trunks' body as he pointed his right and left hands toward the juggernaut. This flashing dome crackled and brewed while Trunks' blue eyes narrowed.' _The future me made this move to kill Cell, I don't think I'll have that luxury against this guy, but he's pretty open right now,_ ' the half-Saiyan thought as the energy continued to grow.

Kanba began to stop his upward trajectory with a grimace. Glowing energy buzzed around him as he noticed the dome of glowing ki surrounding Trunks. His long golden hair blew in the air while his right hand pulled forth. Red light spun into the center of his palm spreading black haze around his body." I'll reduce you into ashes!" Kanba's hand was pushed forth.

"I don't think so! HAAAA!" Trunks roared, his hands raising to face Kanba.

The dome surrounding his body doubled in size, the beam of light that poured out mere fractions of a second later blazing like an arrow. Kanba's crimson blast met the head of the attack and found itself pierced through. His right arm was swallowed while the beam tore upward at an incredible rate. Moments later the blast swallowed him completely. A shredding spiral of orange-gold ki tearing toward the sky unhindered by the barbaric Saiyan that had been hit.

Trunks' teeth gnashed while he tried to focus.' _Trunks, you have to keep pushing!_ ' he mused to himself while taking a breath in." HAAAA!" the beam increased in ferocity with those shouts. Thew sky booming as a ring of ki expanded from the center pillar of the attack. The increased blast tore upward faster and faster before exploding in the high atmosphere casting a stream of light across the entire sky.

Embers rained down from the air, the Super Saiyan Three floating to a vertical base. Flowing blonde locks swept in front of his face while these dancing embers continued to descend. The sheer power that he possessed having been shown in full. His fists clenched tightly as his denim jacket blew about. Secretly, he was hoping it was over while his senses traced the area for the gigantic ki.

His blue-green eyes rose with his head. Their glowing gaze pierced through the falling cinders as he drew his blade around and held it at his side.

Marron and Pan recognized this and equally grew tense." You two, he's coming," Trunks commented, golden light surging down from his hands across the sword.

Pan's white aura glowed to life, his modified Turtle School gi flapping in the air." Okay, Marron, while everyone else recovers let's do our best," Gohan's daughter smiled to her friend.

"Yeah," Marron nodded as Trunks' sword adjusted.

Pan's eyes narrowed, her body pushing to action." Trunks! Watch out!" her words caught his ear, her body jetting forward. Kanba's huge fist coming in from the side to meet Vegeta's son's face.

Her crossed guard blocked the attack while he was flung back toward the elder half-Saiyans.

Trunks' free hand stopped her momentum while his blue-green eyes narrowed.' _No way, she saw him coming. I was too focused on the sky and I didn't realize he could hide his ki. Damn it,_ ' he set her aside." Thanks for the save," he looked at the quarter Saiyan.

"No problem, but we have to worry about him," she entered the Turtle Stance opposing the warrior.

Kanba lingered there, billows of black smoke pouring off his massive frame. His scarred features heaves and shuddered with anger while his teeth ground together. He was more furious than hurt." You ants infuriate me! Just die!" he bowled forward.

Trunks flew forward, blade slashing at Kanba's face. It met his brow cleaving the air with a passing wave of golden light. Kanba though pressed onward against the blade." No thanks! That's not how this works!" Trunks drew the blade back, his foot pressing into Kanba's chest.

The pressure of the kickoff pushed him past the charging Pan. Gohan's daughter delivered a right hand to Kanba's cheek knocking it aside. Her left leg swept around gunning for his face where it connected. The booming force split the air and knocked the giant's head aside. She drew it back and spun around thrust it into his forehead. Kanba stuttered a bit while tilting his head back.

She dropped back and flew at his core. Her right and left fists turned into blurs in those few brief moments. rings of impacts overlapped and exploded out as she shouted." DADADADADA!" her roared grew louder with each successive blow. Kanba's huge frame was barely nudging backward with the strikes despite her immense ki. His teeth grinding after each successive strike.

Pan dropped from the flurry and delivered a right uppercut. Kanba's left hand swatted out and grabbed her face where a crimson ball of energy formed." Gah!" she shouted feeling the ki against her temple.

Trunks came swinging down with his sword. Kanba blocked it with his palm before headbutting the half-Saiyan in the stomach throwing him backward." DIE!" he roared releasing his grip and firing the blast.

Pan's body was in a moment of free fall when the blast struck her. The heat scored first blasting over her frame before the red light swallowed it. Her long black hair vanished within moment and then her gi did the same. Red light shot down to the ground scoring a trench that extended for hundreds of feet along the cratered wastes below. A final blast at the end light the sky momentarily crimson.

"Pan!" Trunks growled coming back in with another slash of his blade.

Golden hair went spinning into the air as the blade whiffed through the dodging Kanba's locks. Moments later a boom of thunder rang out as Kanba's right boot found its way into Trunks' stomach. The impact stretched Trunks over the metallic foot covering and nearly poked it through his back. A wad of spit escaped from his mouth as he slumped over. Kanba's hands raising to strike down upon him.

Vegeta's son grimaced as a boot came swinging over his ducked head." Take this!" Marron shouted as her foot struck between Kanba's eyes. Winds poured out in streams yet the Super Saiyan failed to budge.

"Insect," Kanba's foot came free from Trunks and within the next second was meet Marron's temple. Her raised palm cushioned the attack partially, but the force was so great her body snapped to the side. Winds blasted past the Saiyan as his human target boomed against the ground several feet away. Her body flipping several times before coming to a stop.

Trunks' left hand placed against the ground where discharge from his Super Saiyan Three aura crackled. A tremor rocked the ground as his fingers tightened around it, Kanba's leg still airborne from striking Marron. That tremor split the ground into a crevice as the half-breed fired off, his shoulder hammering into Kanba's gut. Collision was instant and brutal the giant's body folding over Trunks' charging right shoulder as they blitzed across the crater.

The far wall of the crater was reached instantly, Kanba's body denting into it and forming a small cave. The huge frame of the warrior being stretch out star-like among these blasted features as the half-Saiyan pulled back with teeth gnashing.

Golden rings appeared from Trunks' fingers floating around his body. With simple gestures they were flung forward toward Kanba, who was beginning to shake the stun. The first two bound his right and left hands to the wall. The second strapped his right leg while the third wrapped his left. The fifth chained his neck to the stony backing in the same moment the sixth bound his stomach.

Trunks' brown boots left the ground and he pushed back hands fanning out to the side. Golden energy extended around him like a wildfire, fanning edges stretching to the left and right with a crackling glow. His frame, outlined in this ki, seemed to thunder with the power he was gathering. Kanba's eyes narrowed toward him as he attempted to pull forward being stopped by the bindings.

"You think this is going to stop me?" Kanba growled his right and left arms bulging with veins.

"What?" Trunks teeth let slip his surprise. The ki around him continuing to gather.

'Pop!' Kanba's neck pulled free from the rock.

'Pop! Pop!' his arms swung free just narrowly out of reaching the Super Saiyan Three.

'Pop!' the ring around his core split free.

' _Damn it,_ ' Trunks threw the heels of his hands together. The golden light surrounding him surging into the singular point. A glowing sphere of molten white-gold light that shattered the ground and caused debris to rise. Thunder boomed overhead and streams of lightning breached the veil stretching along the ground and breaking across it while Trunks floated amid the chaos. Rocks rose and fell with each pulse of the ki, Kanba's trapped frame pulling and attempting to reach for him violently.

Trunks' eyes grew as he let loose the fateful shout." FINAL FLASH!" like a thousand roaring lion's his voice rose. The sphere in front of his head exploding outward like a dam breaking.

Kanba's body was swallowed by the arrow of light just as the last rings broke. His huge hand, extending at first being pushed back before he disappeared within the attack. The lance of light washed over the entire side of the crater turning rocks and air into oblivion while carrying on unhindered. Plasma rung around the attack as it super-heated the air continuing to tear across the landscape.

Trunks' hands continued to push, increasing the river-like length of the blast. Like dragon's breath it washed across the landscape flattening everything in its way and tearing toward the infinite horizon. Vegeta's son roar keeping the blast powerful and going forward. Thunder and lightning danced amid the attack while Trunks continued pouring everything he could into the attack.

Winds blew back against the half-Saiyan while his blast continued to tear over the Planet of Elysia.

Then, the mighty blast came to an end, Trunks' voice having reached a breaking point. His long haired frame floated in the air above the destroyed ground where Kanba had been trapped. His mouth hung open while beads of sweat dripped down his face. Smoke rose across his body where his ki had burned through the sweat and grime that had covered him during the conflict.

His green eyes though were focusing solely on the destruction before him. A trench stretched onward to the horizon stretching like an arm from the circular crater they had been battled in. Dust and debris that was not destroyed outright spun around in dust tornadoes unlike any seen on Earth. The dark depths of this blast zone were illuminated with supercharged static clouds, remnants of the vicious assault.

Trunks floated back from the trench to where he had solid footing. His brown boots touched down and he let out a heavy pant, his breath still lost from having to let loose such ki so suddenly.

Seventeen limped forwards with a raised brow." That was a lot of energy, more than I thought you were capable of," the cyborg remarked in his typical tone.

"Me too, the Final Flash when used right, uses a lot more ki than anything else in my arsenal so if you miss it's pretty hard to keep going. But as you can see, it is well worth it," Trunks huffed knowing that is why his father made the attack, it was practically impossible to take it without being thrown back and dealt damage.

"I'd agree," the Super Android nodded his head, his torn attired flapping in a breeze caused by Trunks' attack.

"But I don't think it's over," Trunks noted through his continuous pleas for breath.

"I know, but that doesn't matter. We need to defeat him quickly anyway, we have no idea what Hearts is up to," Seventeen agreed.

"Yeah, this guy's not the big one," Trunks replied taking a deep breath in.

* * *

Kanba's huge frame pressed itself up from the ground with a grimace. His crimson shirt was blown into nothingness leaving only the metal loops that were braced around his shoulders. His broad chest was dripping with long rivulets of blood and scored black with burns. Blood ran down from his left eye which was swollen and trailing streams of burns. His right arm was blackened and bruised from the Final Flash, his right index finger dripping a stream of blood to the ground below.

The tatters of his black pants swayed about as he started to wall forward, steam burning away from his body with each footfall. His wobbling footsteps were a sign of how rocked he had been. His long blonde hair swept with each bobbing step while he attempted to pick up momentum to go forward.

For the first time however, that momentum was not coming to him easily." Hah, huff, hah," Kanba panted attempting to go forth, his ki expanding across his body.

The Super Saiyan began to jog forth, his knees beginning to wobble. He stumbled down to the ground, his battered right hand placing down with pain to stop him from falling. He pushed off in agony with the charge. This charge however bore the lack of movement that he had moments prior. He had been slowed significantly.

"I'll erase you!" golden energy flourished around him, his feet leaving the ground while he rampaged forward. His battered right arm tried to raise for a strike as if he were expecting to head there rapidly.

* * *

Trunks and Seventeen both saw the point of light growing and prepared. Kanba's heavy footsteps echoing as he stumbled his way toward the pair of warriors in agony and frustration.

Kanba rushed to the edge of the crater in his damage state, lunging at Trunks. Seventeen phased in the way hammering a right hand into the side of the Saiyan's face Kanba's massive frame shuddered while being thrown to the wayside by the attack. His golden aura cut out where he crashed to the ground with a rapid rumble. His body bouncing around where he folded over in half.

Blood dribbled down from Kanba's right arm as it pushed against the ground lifting the goliath up. His blue-green eyes started toward the Super Android." Die!" black smoke stretched free from the Saiyan's back digging along toward the pair.

Trunks and Seventeen both hopped out of the way, the claws shredding up toward them. The pair of warriors weaved through the attacks while Seventeen looked toward the downed Saiyan." HAA!" Trunks pointed his hands toward the clawed hands, a flash of golden energy shredding out to batter the claw.

Seventeen's arms swung out to the side, a green sphere escaping his body. The claw struck him before breaking away without being able to continue." Annoyance!"

"You should really try to focus," Seventeen dropped his aura as Trunks' foot swung around into the back of Kanba's head.

The goliath smashed face first into the ground." Yeah, you should."

Kanba's left hand reached out from beneath his body clenching at the ground. His fingers like massive knives clawed into the soil as blood ran from his face. Golden ki sprang from the Super Saiyan's body as he looked up at the cyborg and the son of smug Vegeta. His golden hair sharpened and then returned to normal as he pressed up to his knees and then to his feet.

Blood streaks dripped down his face to the ground before lifting up as the flooring was torn apart by his rapidly alternating ki. His shoulders rose as his head lowered, crimson blots appearing in the air around him. Discharge sprang from these rotating spheres sparking about angrily as he shook in anger. His gnashing teeth creaked, cracked, croaked, his anger boiling over powerfully.

Kanba's head then leaned back, his mouth releasing a primal roar." RAAAHH!" those spinning spheres in the air turned to blades of ki that stretched out across the crater without reason. Rocks were slashed into and the Z-Fighters that were across the planet were forced to evade. Explosions ripped across these craters as the enraged giant bellowed to the heavens.

Seventeen looked to Trunks and threw his hand out. a green sphere formed in front of the half-Saiyan pushing the beam apart." Go for it, I've got your back," Seventeen remarked resisting the might of the Super Saiyan.

"You should probably take the lead considering your stronger than, me but I get it," Trunks took to the air jetting the behind the shield to approach Kanba.

Trunks' right hand drew back as the Energy Barrier put him inches frame Kanba's face. Seventeen dropped it in that moment and Trunks' connected with the strike. Kanba's cheek compressed and his head slammed to the side., His heavy metal boots raised and fell as he braced himself. his rampaging energy blasts continuing to score across the once pristine Planet Elysia.

He fired back with a right hand of his own that was blocked by a green sphere. Seventeen's frame flickering into his field of view a moment later. A stiff knee kick followed through the goliath's head backward. Metal clunked against the ground as he stuttered back from the attack. It was followed by a jabbing kick from the cyborg that pushed him nearly to the ground had his left arm not reached out for support.

Trunks charged in next catching Kanba in the chin with a left uppercut. Golden light fanned out from the point of impact stretching the colossal warrior's head back and raising his boots from the ground once more. Trunks right hand then dug into Kanba's stomach folding the brute over it with a deafening boom. Vegeta's son pulled that fist back and drew his left once more. It sunk into Kanba's cheek throwing him off to the side.

Seventeen instantly was there cutting him down with a corkscrew punch to the face. The spinning motion of the punch torqueing Kanba from the ground and bashing his cheek in. He spun and came to a stop where the cyborg hammered home a left jab to the gut before striking with a right elbow to the force. Seventeen flew forth with both knees to Kanba's chest before pushing off with a flip.

Trunks phased in between, his right and left hands folded into one another. Purple light whizzed through the air creating a faint trail as his left and right foot found firm ground." GALICK GUN!" Trunks shouted throwing those hand forth.

Purple ki walled off the two sides of the conflict having struck the dazed Kanba head on.

As the attack passed off into the distance the burned and bruised Kanba lingered there, head tipped back raging energy subsiding. Blood and drool ran down from his face before falling to the ground. His heavy metal boots stumbled backward mere seconds later while his blue-green eyes glassed over.

Drunkenly, the giant stumbled back his shadow wavering from the combat that he had been through." Eh, you..." Kanba gurgled as his feet drove into the ground once more. His bleeding right arm failing to rise even lightly.

"Yeah, us!" Trunks took forward, preparing for another strike.' _He's too slow. We've actually managed to knock him down some!_ ' Trunks' mind raced as he searched for Kanba's counter, which seemed unlikely.

'BWOOOM!' Trunks connected with a massive right hand, Kanba's head shooting back from the impact.

Kanba's left hand twitched in the corner of Trunks' eyes and he kicked off from the ground. A massive snaking arm of shadow-y ki spurned from the earth in a claw. It slashed down shredding the bottom of the crater as the half-breed dodged.' _What? Are you serious?'_ Trunks floated back to Seventeen, who remained prepared with his eyes narrowed.

"You...die..." Kanba muttered before throwing his head forth, battled features glowing with the golden energy that burst free from his body." All Saiyan Gods...die!" he howled a crimson beam parsing his mouth.

"Woah!" Trunks sprang out of its path as Seventeen fanned to the side.

Kanba's body boomed from the ground in that moment of dodging, his left hand throwing Trunks' head to the ground. His open palm pressing down upon Vegeta's son in that moment. The raging Super Saiyan growled looming atop the hybrid, cracks stretching across the ground while he pressed. Red light began to brew in his palm as Trunks placed his hands against Kanba's wrist.

A black sole came and smashed into Kanba's face, Seventeen's body shimmering there as the giant was thrown back. Kanba ground to a stop a moment later, blood continuing to pour from his numerous wounds and ailments." Geh!" he shouted angrily, eyeing the cyborg.

Trunks huffed looking up from the ground." Thanks for that Seventeen."

"Don't worry about it," the cyborg floated in front of the downed Super Saiyan Three, who was trying to stand back up.

Kanba head twisted to the side with heavy breaths passing through his teeth. His footsteps trudged on as if they weighed thousands of pounds, the ground trembled and the dark clouds overhead began to pool overhead. His battered right fist clenched tightly while his left hand opened. Red energy dropped from his palm to hover mere inches beneath it in a glowing sphere of black and red.

"No matter how many of you get in the way..." Kanba continued to grumble while walking forward. Steam streamed from his body with each step, his blood boiling away." I...I...will kill...all of the Saiyan Gods!" his voice rose releasing his aura.

Golden ki sawed through the ground throwing it into the air in an unstable hurricane of bizarre power. Dust streamed from the ground with this blast as the Z-Warriors took to the air against the unstable ground. Kanba's resolve showing in the crackling glow of his Super Saiyan aura. His rage filled eyes looked up to Trunks, a determination the half-bred warrior could relate to residing there.

Thunder shredded out in a wild burst, the rampaging Kanba coming forth with a furious gaze. His right hand came swatting down where the half-Saiyan crossed his guard. Despite the damage that Kanba had taken his battered right hand struck like it had not been hurt at all. Trunks' arms caved within the strength and his body was hurled backward toward the ground after the attack.

Seventeen rushed in a moment later while the juggernaut prepared another attack. The cyborg's right leg spun around meeting Kanba in the side of the face. The Super Saiyan's head snapped down. Huge thunder boomed out and Kanba trailed down several feet to the ground. His left hand met the ground cratering it as Seventeen crashed down with a balled right fist.

The cyborg's punch drilled into Kanba's head dropping him to a kneeling position, blasting rocks and dust out from his knees. Kanba looked up grinding his teeth together from the attack. The next moment Android Seventeen's right elbow drilled into Kanba's chest doubling the goliath over in a gasping gag. His blue-green eyes going hollow as his head sat next to Seventeen's.

"You should think of just rolling over. This is hardly an encounter that you can plan on winning, let alone one where you can kill anyone else involved," Seventeen smiled before disappearing appearing behind Kanba. A left kick followed blasting Kanba forward in a pained stumble. The giant muttered forth in a drunken wobble where his right and left hands were planted against the ground in confused pain.

Kanba swirled around and suddenly lunged at the Seventeen. A left hook crushed into Seventeen's defensive posture. Seventeen's forearm buckled under the punch despite the sheer strength he managed to hold off against it. Bloody, Kanba's right hand was sent toward the center of the cyborg's stomach, where Seventeen threw another guard down. It however did not prove enough.

His raven haired dropped down over his ears as spit left his mouth. The bloody hand of Kanba staining his white shirt with a vicious burst of force. Kanba drew his hand free and bashed his forehead against the long haired cyborg's head. Seventeen bounced face first against the ground, his right and left hands quickly finding purchase despite the attack. A pressure wave pushed him from the crater floor, and he flipped away to a vertical base.

Kanba kicked toward his core, missing narrowly while Seventeen weaved away." You have a bit more in the tank than I expected, but a Saiyan is a Saiyan," Seventeen remarked his dirt covered features narrowing as he avoided the next attack.

"RAH!" Kanba lurched forth, right arm shooting forward. Seventeen threw his left hand out and struck the center of Kanba's elbow. It torqued away and the Saiyan screamed out and pain before bashing his head into Seventeen's chest. The raven haired cyborg responded with a knee strike to Kanba's core that folded the Saiyan over. Fractions of a second later another headbutt rose striking the park ranger on the chin.

Seventeen's boots left the ground, but his focus failed to waive his right hand sweeping out. Green light sparked free and slashed into Kanba's neck. A Super Electric Strike that beamed straight into the air. Kanba's Super Saiyan hair spiked out crazily from the electricity coursing through his body while his towering frame shuddered uncontrollably among the voltage. Seventeen landed a few feet away just as the blast broke off his foe.

Kanba's right knee buckled and he dropped to the ground, spit running free from the corner of his mouth." And Saiyans do have finite energy reserves," Seventeen swiped again, another chain of green electricity firing out." I lack that limit."

Kanba's body shook with the voltage as he was picked from the ground and thrown back. His mouth opened in a staggered shout while his skin began to twitch and burn. The ki blasted over him and sent him crashing down several feet away flat on his back.

"Gahaha!" Kanba screamed from the ground pulling himself up to his feet." Th-this isn't the end!" he muttered shakily, a sphere of black-red light dancing in the center of his palm." I'll destroy you! All of you!" his bloody spit went flying with the shouts as the sphere flung free from his hand.

Seventeen moved his head slightly and watched as the attack whizzed past him." Your aim is terrible," the cyborg sighed approaching with his hands clenched.

"That's not an attack!" Goten's voice rose as his frame came stumbling toward them. His right and left hands were raised and pointed at the attack as it rose." It's a moon!" ki sparked there as Kanba's hand rose.

"Burst open!" he laughed squeezing his hands closed.

"What's the big deal?" Seventeen asked as Goten ground his teeth together.

"He'll turn into a Great Ape and his power will jump, and since he's a Super Saiyan he might even become a Super Saiyan Four!" Goku's son shouted letting loose a blue beam from his hands.

"And mix!" Kanba laughed clutching his fist.

Just at the 'moon' began to expand it was struck by the attack.

An explosion shredded out casting the entire battlefield in a thick layer of black smoke.

* * *

 _Despite his immense power the numbers advantage had ground down Kanba to the point where he desperately needs to transform again! Did Goten's quick thinking stop this or is this just the beginning? And no matter the result what will await our heroes next? A mighty foe still looms in the distance will this battle prove enough for Hearts to obtain his goal? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __Really love Destiny shattered and this sequel keep it up man Great work!_

 _ **A:** I'm trying too._

 ** _R:_** _Kanba is a Super Saiyan, this is going to be tough for them_

 _ **A:** It proved that way yes, but some good tactics appear to have helped narrow that immense power gap._

 _Thank you all for the continues support, I hope you enjoyed. As we keep navigating the pandemic situation I want you all to stay safe and be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	74. Chapter 74

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: Power versus Power? The Hero's Trump Card!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Ten_**

* * *

Black smoke spread across the sky and down over the battlefield cloaking the individuals that had been doing battle there. The faint sound of auras crackling in being the sole things as the defending warriors sat in tension.

' _Did I hit it in time? It was just starting to expand,_ ' Son Goten growled lowering his head. His Super Saiyan Three aura crackled as his mind raced a thousands miles per second.' _Even if not he didn't look at it long enough to transform right? I just have to hope he didn't get enough Blutz Waves, I think that was what uncle Raditz called them when he used to talk about it,_ ' the half-Saiyan continued to think his fists balling tightly.

Seventeen's blue eyes focused amid the wild streaks of smoke as he locked onto the point where Kanba had been.' _That was a good move to cut out that moon when Goten did. But judging by how beaten Kanba was a transformation may not have been enough to give him the edge. Unless there is something that's missing from my knowledge, that certainly wasn't a step to transforming into one of their God forms,_ ' the cyborg noted keeping keen vigil.

The pair watched in silence as did Trunks from the ground. The black smog filling the air beginning to slip away, aside in thin strips that kept their gazes shielded. Kanba's body was still hidden and his ki seemed to be as well because neither could get a proper read on the warrior. Their tension though kept them on guard for whatever came. They had to be ready with the state that their allies have been left in.

Then, the wind blew just right pushing the black smog away. Kanba's metallic boots became visible through it and fortunately they were the same size as when they last saw them. The colossal Saiyan's torn black trousers billowed in the wind allowing the blood running down his leg to drip to the battered ground. His exposed torso and its burned portions became visible next as did his clipped right arm. His left hand was held firmly at his side in a shaking fist of rage as his green eyes looked onward with a gasp of anger and shock.

"You dare try to stop me! You dare continue to resist!" his voice came out in a pained warble, his dark red aura exploding out with a blackened edge. His hair began to pulsate wildly within it." I will not allow any further Saiyan Gods to slip through my grasp no matter their power! No matter how hard they try to fight against me!" his guttural voice continued to roll out angrily.

Seventeen's right hand rose. Blue-green light swirled in front of his palm in a twisting sphere that he fired off. It rocketed out and struck Kanba with a vicious explosion that hurled the huge Saiyan backward.

Kanba's body struck the ground and rolled to a stop." Yeah, sorry, I'm tired of hearing all of these monologues. If you're going to keep opening yourself up like that I'm going to just kill you," Seventeen commented walking forward while Goten looked on almost stunned.

Kanba's mouth opened revealing another stream of blood, black smoke running up from the side of his face." I'm tired of you!" Kanba howled his dark ki exploding out once more. Jagged rings of crimson lightning passing from it and reaching across the ground.

"I'm going to crush you first!" his left hand punched the ground propelling him in the air. Black spheres of ki exploded from the dark aura doubling in size as he kept gaining altitude. These spheres spun rapidly before being flung with another gesture of his left hand.

Seventeen's right and left hands placed themselves in his pockets at he stared at the attacks head on." Knock yourself out," he commented as the blasts poured down atop his body. The ground blasted away in a twisting column of black light and red fire as the cyborg's frame vanished.

Kanba's head was knocked back. Seventeen appeared there with his right hand raised a second later. The blazing red energy that had consumed him disappearing in a whooshing sound." Or I'll just do it for you," the cyborg commented before thrusting his boot into Kanba's gut. The goliath doubled over the Android's leg with blood spilling from his mouth.

His leg pulled back and he swung around for another kick." Trust me that won't take too long," the heel of his foot bashed into Kanba's temple. blood spilled from the fresh cut that appeared there while the goliath of a Saiyan swept to the side in a confused trail.

"Now to finish this-" Seventeen's right and left hands pushed in front of his body. Discharge appeared in the form of a swirling black ball of ki before crimson fringing exploded around it. His black hair pulsated as the energy bomb continued to charge. Kanba's frame cut to a stop with blood and spittle mixing into a crimson forth that fell from his mouth.

Kanba's eyes leered upward at the sphere and growled defiantly. His bestial nature something that was only benefited by such growls and aggression. The light flickered off his face as Seventeen prepared to fire it." ELECTRO ECLIPSE BOMB!" Seventeen hurled it forward. The distance between himself and Kanba was so narrow that the attack met him instantly.

A flash of red-black light exploded across Kanba's body before expanding out into a spiraling dome. The hanging titan's body shuddered splitting away into dozens of particles as the attack ripped out. Winds gusted at hypersonic speeds carrying bolts of lightning that charred the sky and split the few clouds that attempt to gather above them. Seventeen's frame being the sole thing visible against the imposing light.

Seventeen's blue eyes narrowed calmly as the blast split away. Molten rock and glassy sand crunched into the caldera of the crater while heavy winds pushed across it with a foreboding whistle. The thick smog began to fade around its concentration point at the center of the crater, where the target was meant to be. Kanba's fate left solely to the strength of the cyborg's attack.

And almost on cue the wind blew away revealing Kanba's frame. His right and left arms were burned beyond recognition. Thick purple bruising lined them in their entirety while boiling blood bubbled away from numerous cuts and bruises. His head hung heavily as a bloody mixture escaped from his mouth. His Super Saiyan hair shook filled with thick chunks of debris and smoke. The Saiyan's chest rose and fell in heavy heaves almost unable to catch what little breath he could.

The Saiyan's right hand rose as he pushed off the ground with his left. Hatred burned into life, a golden aura exploding across his body while the shaking right hand balled into a fist. His index finger, dripping with his own Saiyan blood, straightened to point toward Android Seventeen while his breaths continued to push heavily. In the same moment his left hand balled into a fist, burnt skin crunching in anger.

'BWOOM!' his metal boot pushed off, kicking the molten ground back and cooling it into an obsidian ramp.

His left fist fired out and Seventeen sidestepped it, kneeing the brute in the stomach." You can try, but finite energy will always lose to infinite energy in a battle of similar powers," the cyborg replied bucking his knee and hurling Kanba back.

'THRACK!' Kanba's right hand swung around in that bucking motion, catching Seventeen along the cheek. The cyborg's head snapped to the side as the sky broke with a thunder clap.

Seventeen regained balance from the blow and looked back to his herculean foe, a smudge on his face splitting to reveal a flow of blood." I told you, that I was going to end this," Seventeen spoke his right hand rising to release a trailing wave of green light.

Kanba's left hand, burning crimson, pushed out and met it. an explosion rupturing across the air between the two as the cyborg kicked back. The Saiyan's huge frame bowling through the resulting carnage in fatigue and brutalized fashion." RAH!" he shouted hurling a fireball of crimson energy from his mouth at Seventeen.

Seventeen's left hand rose and the blast disappeared." Tch," the scoff echoed as Seventeen disappeared.

His knee pressed into Kanba's back driving the brute downward. Kanba bucked back and hammered his head into Seventeen's chin. The cyborg's head tipped back with a burst of force before snapping down quickly. Kanba swatted around with a forearm blow that caught Seventeen along the side of the head. Seventeen's body shuddered before being launched away.

Kanba pounced down immediately, his bleeding mouth opening with a gasp for air. Thunder boomed as he dragged the cyborg along the molten ground beneath them, Seventeen's hands reaching up in an attempt to pull free. A switch of the hips stopped that though as the brutal Saiyan pivoted and hurled the cyborg across the crater. Seventeen regained balance and attempted to slid to a stop where Kanba hammered him again.

The cyborg shot to the edge of the crater and broke through it, rushing along the ground in a crazed tumble for several hundred feet before collapsing.

' _Where did that burst of speed come from?_ ' Seventeen questioned rising to his feet just in time for Kanba to loom overhead.

"DIE!" Kanba's left hand clubbed the cyborg's cheek. The ground beneath them disappeared leaving a massive ring shaped crater in its way. Seventeen's head spiked into the ground like a lawn dart with Kanba's blazing Super Saiyan frame looming above him.

Goten looked over with concern before staring at Kanba." Seventeen!" Goku's son kicked off the ground charging at Kanba with all the speed he could muster.

His right hand fired out striking Kanba across the face, knocking the massive warrior's head down. A left knee strike to the gut folded Kanba up before flinging him back. The half-Saiyan followed through with a left jab to the face and then a spinning right elbow. A pivoting thrust kick to the stomach kept Kanba doubled over before an overhead ax chop blasted into the back of the brute's head. Attack that had no effect previously were now hitting home with efficiency.

Goten pulled back and flashed a kick into the side of Kanba's head, the brute being flung to the ground. Kanba's left hand grappled the ground and he pulled to a stop. His heavy boots cratered where they finally came to a rest. Blood ran down his face moments later. His green eyes wavering as he looked at Son Goku's son, whom he had beaten quite soundly previously.

The Super Saiyan rushed forward angrily, his body burning with a devastating glow. His huge fist fired out and Goten grabbed it angrily, his green eyes locking onto Kanba's." It's time for me to end this Kanba," Goten spoke crushing Kanba's hand while crimson light burst forth along his Super Saiyan Three aura.

Kanba's eyes grew as something with the half-Saiyan's power began to rise. A series of crackling crimson coils sparking out and fizzling away." I've let you endanger everything for too long! Pan, Cha, Bra, Trunks, and Rote! All of them! Because I wanted to hold back! Because I was trying to reserve some energy! Because I was afraid we couldn't beat Hearts if we went all out!" the ground cratered red light rising through the cracks.

"Well no more! KAIOKEN!" Kanba's body was swallowed in the swarm of Goten's crimson aura, his frame being blown back by the sheer ki that the half-Saiyan was released.

'BOOM!' Goten's frame vanished. Kanba's cheek being struck upward with a lightning bolt that blasted thousands of feet into the air. Streams of discharge exploding out while Kanba gasped.

Goten appeared again, his right knee digging into Kanba's chest. Kanba's arms fanned out as a reflex until the air before him warped and shattered backward throwing him away.' THROOSH!' the sky shattering sound echoed long after Kanba's image disappeared.

'ZAPHOOM!' Goten's frame shot through the air, a series of lightning bolts dashing around him. That charge put Kanba's frame beside Goten where the hybrid's left leg wrapped around Kanba's temple. A stream of crimson energy shredding along the ground while Kanba rocketed across the ground.

Kanba's feet met the ground and his right hand punched it it, a crevice appearing where he pulled himself to a stop. Blood spilled down his face and from his wounded feature. His knees buckling as the crimson wreathed Super Saiyan Three landed.

A single footstep put Goten in front of Kanba, his right hand striking Kanba in the stomach. A ring of crimson light expanded beyond Kanba's back cratering the battered ground and dropping the goliath to a knee over a dozen feet away.

"Red hair..." Kanba's bleary eyes shook. Blood ran down his face as the visage of Son Goten continued to warp from this distance away. The strength, the pain, they were all too familiar to the brute. He had faced this overwhelming feeling before but it was not making sense. He could not sense the energy from that warrior then, just the pressure; yet here Son Goten loomed like a pillar of strength far beyond him." Red aura..." he ground his teeth pressing upward.

Blood ran down from his face as Goten charged again." Super Saiyan...God!" he growled until; A right hook to the face struck him. The air hummed with the crimson light before Kanba's frame flashed into the side of the crater.

Goten's index and middle fingers found their way to his forehead, a golden spark appearing there." No, that's not me. If the real Super Saiyan God were here this wouldn't have had to go on for this long!" Goten spread his legs apart as Kanba gasped.' _We told you that we could handle this Gohan, dad, but it's clear to me that we overestimated ourselves. But no more, we'll beat Kanba and then Hearts. I promise you,_ ' the half-breed thought continuing to focus the ki.

"Super...Saiyan...God!" Kanba's dark aura began to expand as Goten continued to charge his attack.

Red-black light exploded around Kanba's body as he balled his fists." Super Saiyan God!" Kanba roared, his eye turning into empty sockets of white. Rocks shot up from the ground blasting apart in the wild aura that surged around Kanba.

Kanba's head lowered down with coiling black clouds appearing overhead. Red light flashed through the gathering billows as goten continued to oppose him within the intimidating Kaioken aura. Kanba's shoulders rose up and down as he continued to growl beneath his breath. Streaks of the ki pulsed from the monster while Goten continued to look at him.

' _His power is rising rapidly_ ,' Goten kept tension in his focus, making sure to track Kanba's power.

"Kanba you're far too dangerous to be let roam around! Time to show you my trump card!" Goten's hand cut a crimson streak through the air as he pulled them free from his forehead. Purple and yellow sparks raced off into the blazing red that surrounded him while Kanba continued to growl." It's over for you, Kanba!" Goten's voice boomed his eyes narrowing, the power coursing around Kanba growing.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" with a shout, like that of the mentor that taught him the technique, Goten let loose. A spiraling drill erupted from his fingers pushing through the air and toward the toward Saiyan, who continued to scream.

'FWISH!' the beam shredded through Kanba's chest. Blood shot from the wound as Kanba's arms were thrown in front of his body, the beam carrying him several feet from the ground. His blue-green eyes hollowed out immediately as blood spilled from his mouth like a river.

The golden glow that had surrounded the Saiyan vanished as if a candle was snuffed out. His huge frame struck the ground once and bounced. Blonde-gold transformed into a coal obsidian as the last bit of his life force snuffed away. Goten lowered his arm to his side as Kanba's body fell limp. In a triumphant blast, the Special Beam Cannon had slain the mighty Kanba.

Goten let a breath out returning to his base form instantly." I'm sorry everyone, I could have done that sooner," he sighed feeling the burn of the Kaioken ravage his muscles.

Seventeen picked himself out of his crater and patted the dust off his clothing." Don't be too down on yourself. I let him get the drop on me as well," the cyborg rose shaking his head." However, I don't think I could have done something so grandiose. When did you get so strong?" Seventeen asked placing his hands in his pockets.

"I spent a lot of time training with Katas, and I guess the Kaioken is the real reason," Goten scratched the back of his head. His black eyes shaking while his muscles steamed." But you're just that strong without anything like that."

"Crazy as he was Doctor Gero was smart," Seventeen sighed looking at the glowing gem in his palm.

Goten fell to his backside, hand continuing to scratch the back of his head." Guess you're right, glad you're on our side."

"At this point it wouldn't matter, considering the power leaps that you all have gone through," Seventeen chuckled looking back as Rote and the others began to approach.

"You think so?"

"I do," Seventeen replied knowing the others were approaching.' _You may not be as adaptable as your parent's but honestly with the skills that you possess not much can get in your way,_ ' he noted as the other caught up.

Rote hobbled forth with a grimace on his face." Heh, you guys did it, good to hear."

"Like they couldn't," Trunks added stumbling to a seated position.

"It isn't over though," Marron sighed.

"We have to head for Hearts," Goten sighed looking to the sky.

Cha punched the inside of her hand." And we'll beat him."

* * *

 _ **With Hearts...**_

Hearts and Lagss hovered at the edge of Elysia, the point where the Universe Seed would send those back from. Hearts' right hand though held a glowing cube of prismatic energy the bubbled and brewed in elaborate ballet. His trench coat waved behind him in a dazzling flapping gesture while his visionary eyes stared calmly from beneath the visor.

His features, stoic, twisted into a successful smile. His plans so hardly laid out and merely accessible through the intervention of the dark God Mechikabura were about to come to fruition. In his hand the key to the ultimate lock and the treasure that he needed. His gloved right hand raised bringing the cube toward the point in the sky, the border that should have sent him away failing to do so.

Lagss looked on with supreme patience and obedience. This Hearts, no matter how blasphemous his plans, was someone who sought her out and freed her from a prison that had kept her caged for eternity. For that she would give her life a thousand times over. To see his world and vision come to fruition that was all she wished now knowing that she was free. No obstacle was too much for Hearts now as it was obvious to her. The Universe Seed was just within his reach.

"I have awaited this moment since the inception of this ideal," Hearts spoke dispelling the block suspending in his hand. A stream of prismatic light fluttered out spreading star-like dusts and patterns about the air in a dazzling array." Universe Seed, I have come to you with one meager request. Grant me your power and I will reshape reality to the ideal. A world where mortals are free from the yoke of the Gods. Free to make their own decisions without divine recompense for misdeeds," his words continued to speak.

"Help me!" a shrill weak voice came from the crystalline structure, echoing into his mind. He had heard it before, surely everyone drawn to this place had. A nervous squeal from a confused artifact.

"Indeed, I will help you, just lend me your power," Hearts smiled extending his hand toward the floating lattice of crystal and ki.

"Yes, lend your power to Hearts, and you too will be helped," Lagss explained joyously trusting fully in her commander." No mortal shall be burde-"

'SCHLORP!' then, a glowing purple-pink blade of energy pierced through the Glass-jin's chest. Her glassy eyes bulged as blood raced free from her mouth. The figure behind her casting a looming shadow of Divine Prominence.

"Kack! Hearts..." she wheezed as the blade was pulled free. Her floating frame began to drop from the sky, spiraling down and down slowly. Ribbons of blood flowed up from the wound as Hearts' eyes turned to see the assailant.

"You continue to spout such blasphemy against what a God should be. Have you mortals no shame in that," Zamasu's famously doubled tone echoed as he lowered his hand. Lagss body continuing to streak to the ground as Hearts' attention finally locked onto her.

"Lagss!" he shouted. His right hand swept out and a red glow surrounded her body to slow the fall. She touched the ground as light as a feather leaving the Core Person to stare the thousands of feet down at her limp frame.

"It appears that the Zero Mortal Plan will continue," Zamasu smiled looking at Hearts.

"You, you killed her," Hearts' teeth ground together. Loyalty and trust were things that he held dear, and Lagss embodied both of them.

"Indeed, as I will you. You are a mortal afterall, one that is attempting to become a God to slay Gods. That is the duty of a true God, such as myself. The Perfect God," Zamasu grand in his broad strokes said sweeping his arms to the side while leering at hearts.

"Universe Seed, I demand your aide. If your power does make one a God, I will throw away my humanity to rid the Universes of them. No more shall they slay the innocent on whims, no more shall they claim superiority over all races! So lend me your aide so I can grant you the help you desire freedom from this roundabout repetition!" Hearts roared to the sky, his trench coat blasting away as his power climbed.

"I will help you!" the Universe Seed answered morphing into a marble sized sphere and rocketing into Heart's palm.

A blinding golden flash of light exploded out bathing Elysia in a field of ki.

Zamasu's gray eyes narrowed as his white hair was pushed backward. A ring of light appeared behind his back diverting the winds as he stared on curiously.' _A mere mortal once again attempting to overcome me, the Perfect God. I will relish in destroying everything he is attempting to stand for. And then I will move on to you, Son Goku. The most stubborn of mortals will come to an end next,_ ' the immortal God growled his teeth gnashing as the blinding light continued to spread.

* * *

The flying Z-Fighter's came to a stop, the blinding light washing over Elysia halting them in their tracks.

"That's no good," Bra huffed, her arms crossing in front of her face.

Rote's teeth gnashed together as he lowered his head." No, it's not. A Divine ki in that direction suddenly spiked like crazy. We're going to be in for it if we keep going this way."

Trunks placed a hand on Goten's shoulder while looking at Rote." We're going that way Rote."

"I know, but you don't know how crazy we're actually being here," Raditz's son replied balling his fist. His Divine ki sense giving an uneasy feeling." Not that we've ever been sane," he smiled.

"Nope, we're Earth's defenders," Cha added in with a chuckle her eyes shielded from the light.

"Then, let's go!" Pan shouted taking the lead.

* * *

"This is it, the power of the Ultimate Godslayer," Hearts' voice resounded through the air as he outline remained within the glowing light.

* * *

 _The Ultimate Godslayer has awoken! Hearts achieves his dream. What awaits the dreams of the Core Person is he honestly going to slay the Gods? Will the Ultimate Godslayer come forth to crush Zamasu and will our heroes factor? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** I love your story very much, your doing a great job. Looks like Kanba is not going to last much longer._

 _ **A:** You're right and thanks for the review._

 _ **R:** How strong is this 17 compared to the Canon 17?_

 _ **A:** Canon 17 is immensely stronger than DS 17. The fact he could compete with Divine beings and survive combat with Jiren, as well as land a blow on Moro without being turned to dust is more than enough proof that Canonical 17 is vastly stronger._

 _ **R:** I really love this story_

 _ **A:** I'm glad you do, I hope that this story keeps that love going._

 _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Until next time stay safe, be good people,_

 _~Herodan_


	75. Chapter 75

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Ultimate Godslayer! Immortal versus Unstoppable!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Eleven_**

* * *

Golden light churned out in a soaring wave. Zamasu looked at it in contempt, as he did everything beneath him. Hearts, the newest mortal to defy his Zero Mortal Plan, was so brash and arrogant to take away his Universe Seed. Frustration was mounting as he balled his fists watching the pulsating light grow shedding its warmth across Elysia with an air of strength.

Nothing prepared the Core Person for what he was feeling in this moment. Overwhelming knowledge and power flooded every inch of his body from touching the Universe Seed. In his mind's eye he could see it, the future that he intended, a world without Gods. That was all that pulsed through his vision for what felt like an eternity, but it could not have been longer than a second.

' _Lagss, Kanba, I am sorry that neither of you could fulfill this dream with me,_ ' Heart's words traveled in his own thoughts as he closed his eyes. A clenching of his hands as he took a breath in crushed the air around him as if it were a tin can. Power flooded out into the golden field that surrounded him and the sole image he could focus on was the vicious outline of the Immortal God Zamasu. The God so bold as to try to stop him, the one that killed Lagss, the one that came to Elysia to achieve even further oppression of the mortals.

Hearts' frame within became an outline as he spoke." This is it, the power of the Ultimate Godslayer," Hearts' own words blasted the air around him like an echo. The golden light filling the air shuddering with the syllables.

Wind rushed past Zamasu as those words reached his ears." How bold of you mortal," he scolded continuing to stare without flinching at the outline within the golden light.

"No, how bold of you God," Hearts spoke, his eyes glowing within the golden light.

These words shattered the infinite stream of golden ki surrounding him making it disappear instantly. Zamasu's body was stalwart against this effect, the hurricane force winds rustling his hair as Hearts revealed his new frame to the face of the Multiverse. This appearance caused Zamasu to chuckle as he looked upon it.

Hearts floated twenty yards from the immortal with his head lowered. His hair flowed back like silver flames linked in golden embers that seemed to burst free from every inch of his body. Golden light irradiates the Core Person's skin making it stand out strikingly against the crystalline blue of Elysia's skyline. All clothing and armaments he wore were blasted away and replaced by golden trousers with silver trim.

His chest stood broad and strong defined by intense and well trained muscle. A single pearl of almost clear blue coloration rested in the middle of his pectorals. Six glassy spikes parted from his back, three fanning out to either side, their green hue shimmering within the gold trim of his frame. Further behind him a dozen green pearls floated about swirling around with rapidity but never breaking their circular formation. A mirror image to the ring of light that surrounded Zamasu's back.

"Such gaudy colors, only a mortal could be so gauche when attaining divinity," Zamasu sneered looking to Hearts coldly. His right hand raising straight into the air. Crackling bolts of lightning appearing from above his index finger cascading down in jagged array toward Hearts' body." I'll purge you for that. Bearing the Lightning of Absolution!" he roared as they approached Hearts.

All three dozen of them struck the opposing warrior with a crackling of thunder. their shearing purple-red light tracing off across the sky with a long chain effect. Destruction awaited whatever they touched as shown by the cratering of the ground as the bolts touched down. Zamasu's attack was vicious and absolute like his rage against all mortals.

The problem came when the coiling discharge that surrounded Hearts' frame suddenly expanded out. It turned white for a brief moment before blasting away in a complicated spiral. Hearts was floating within a spiraling field of glowing golden energy while raising his eyes to the slightly elevated Zamasu. He bore no signs of damage from the attack, not a single speck of dust rested upon his body.

"What?" Zamasu growled looking at Hearts, who turned his attention to his own hand.

"I see, that was you're doing, Universe Seed. Then, allow me to use your power myself, I was awestruck, that is all," Hearts spoke to himself before balling that hand to a fist. Golden ki poured out for a moment before disappearing.

Hearts' power level skyrocketed making Zamasu double back. In the image in front of him he saw something else. the power, the sensation it brought in his core. It was something all too familiar. That same smile on Hearts' lips there was no mistaking any of it. This was something the immortal despised. Absolutely despised.

"You're like him! Like that wretched Saiyan Vegetto! I refuse to lose to that again! I refuse!" Zamasu's hand opened calling forth a massive wall of purple light. It arose behind him and took the form of a great bird." Wall of Light banish this mortal to oblivion!" the beast rocketed forward screeching all of the way.

Hearts raised his right hand toward the wall as it crashed down upon him. Its screeching beak attempting to bite down and strike him. Instead it met a cube of force that blasted it apart without a hint of effort. Purple tendrils spread from the point of impact as the creature was sent scattering to the four corners of the planet. Zamasu's body being thrown back by the force of Heart's motion.

Zamasu's stomach folded over and his eyes bulged from their sockets. Then, his face was smashed to the right side spinning him around. A strike to the side folded him over again before his forehead was smashed back by another blow. The air boomed with the collision and he rocketed away. The sonic cone that surrounded him so narrow it took several seconds for the sonic booms to explode out.

Zamasu's wounds began to heal as he came to a stop, his eyes shaking." Four attacks and I could not even see him move," the immortal growled clenching his teeth in frustration, Hearts' left leg lowering from the attacks.

The God folded over at the stomach again gasping in pain. Then, he felt his face being hammered to the right side with such force that he spun around. His left side collapsed under another strike and then his forehead was caved in by an attack. His frame shuddered and blasted back in a rocketing sensation. Sonic booms exploded after him and he twisted around again.

His gray eyes shook when he looked to Hearts, he was in the same spot he had been in as was the Core Person.' _Did he just repeat that set of actions? How?_ ' Zamasu growled feeling the injuries heal as Heart's left leg lowered again.

Hearts appeared face to face with Zamasu instantly." Fighting me, it's useless," Zamasu's body shuddered with those words. A golden blast of force tore through his stomach from Hearts' punch. Then, the sky boomed, and he was bouncing against the ground. His frame leaving craters for a several hundred yard stretched.

Zamasu's white boots scraped to a stop and he gasped healing the wound that had shredded through his stomach. The issue was he was now back in the air, staring Hearts in the eyes again. A searing pain tearing through his abdomen again.

He struck the ground in the same pattern over those hundred yards before smashing to a stop on his white boots.' _How can he do that without me even realizing I've been moved?_ ' the Perfect God growled realizing the despite his healing the pain remained.

Zamasu looked up and smiled, red pinpricks of light appearing across the space behind his body. The white ring that haloed behind him burned brilliant while these points of light continued to grow. His gray eyes stared daggers at Hearts frame where it had been to strike him." Face them! The Blades of Judgement!" Zamasu roared hurling his right hand forth.

These pricks of light exploded into jagged spears that rocketed at Hearts' stilled frame viciously. The air parted around the attacks booming into sonic bursts while Hearts floated patiently to watch as they approach with a snickering stare. It took mere instants for the Blades of Judgement to strike to Hearts' stationary frame colliding with a vicious assault of slashing and piercing directed at the Core Person.

Zamasu grinned as Hearts' frame was left behind as the blades faded away. His body though bore no injuries instead it shone brilliant without a chance of being dimmed down." Perfect God," Heart's spoke calmly.

Hearts appeared off to Zamasu's right side, his body twisting through the air like a tornado. A single left handed punch crushed into the side of the Kaioshin's cheek. Thunder boomed out across the ground before Zamasu's skin could even ripple. Cracks exploded across the ground while white streams of air rushed beyond the black donning deity's body.

'BOOM!' Zamasu's face planted against the ground, a corkscrew of force spiraling upward with ribbons of rock and dust. Golden ki poured free from the cracks exploding as Hearts loomed atop the deity.

Zamasu's eyes emboldened in agony where he looked up to Hearts, who seemed to glitch away from view.' _This is far too much like facing Vegetto, I can barely even acknowledge his power. I hate it, I hate it,_ ' Zamasu complained, blood rushing from the corner of his mouth to the battered ground. His tear eyes shimmered with tears while he straightened up.

His white boots wobbled left and right as he straightened, arms dangling in front of his body." Huh, huh," he huffed trying to regain balance whilst regenerating from the wound with the thunderous pain remaining.

Then, Hearts floated before him stone-faced and serious. The wielder of the Universe Seed raised his right hand for the first time that Zamasu could see clearly. Immense power radiated from Hearts and it nearly dropped the God to his knees from sheer exertion. Immortal as he was, the green skinned deity was shaking in his boots. His gray eyes narrowed as the gesture continued to oppose him.

Internally, that fear was replaced with something else. Such little effort in dealing within him, the Perfect God, was absolutely infuriating. An impossibly he thought reserved for the highest of beings in existence and even then, he heeded little respect, but here Hearts was, so dominate and calm after being nothing mere moments before hand. The sheer moxie of mortal proving Zamasu's hatred even further true.

Then, Zamasu's right and left arms were flung out to the side against his will. Winds blasted by as he found himself frozen in position. His white boots following almost immediately having clicked together at the heels and being pulled to a stop. Hearts' hand remaining raised while the Perfect God looked on with a growling expression and gray eyes shaking with Divine rage.

"Heh, keh!" the immortal god growled looking at Hearts. His muscles stressed to pull his arms down to where they belonged. The gesture though proved fruitless as he could not even make them move an inch.

Hearts' hand glowed as he looked at Zamasu." You have served your usefulness," Hearts remarked coldly as Zamasu looked on.

"Gah, rah!" Zamasu wanted to clench his fists and found it failing." Mortal scum! How dare you attempt such petty tricks on me! The Perfect God, Zamasu! This wretched trick will not work in the slightest!" the God roared too Hearts, his own panicked words pounding in his head.

It had been a long time since he faced down a foe that was unbeatable, but this was that moment. Hearts had him stalled and with no means of escape and infuriating prospect. There was little respect for that fact, instead there was rage and fear. Hearts' power that he so easily stamped out in their first encounter was now something that left him to nothing. An impregnable chain that was bound to lead to something.

Hearts looked at him and shook his head." Do not take it personal, I just wish to destroy all of that Gods," Hearts remarked with a faint mania in his words, hand closing.

Zamasu's teeth ground together in anger as he looked at the Core Person." You cannot destroy an immortal! I refuse to believe that, Hearts!" Zamasu shouted with righteous fury.

Then, blue cubes began to appear in the air around the deity. Each one clung to his body forming a square shaped blotch that tagged along with the other blocks that were boxing him in. Hearts' cold stare remaining the sole focus as dozens of these cubes linked together into a matrix that left the immortal trapped. His sole grey eye looked through a gap in the cubic structure shaking with rage.

* * *

The Z-Fighters arrived at the same time watching as the familiar black attire and green skin were being covered by blue cubes of light.

"Is that Zamasu?" Rote asked clenching his fists looking from their safe distance towards Hearts and Zamasu.

"Yeah, but what's Hearts done to him?" Trunks questioned. The blight his future counterpart so feared was being boxed in by the second unable to move like an insect caught in a spider's web.

"More importantly what's happened to Hearts? That's not the look he had when we got here," Goten growled feeling a change in the air from their brief encounter with the Godslayer.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Bra placed her gloved hands on her hips as the cubes continued to fold in around Zamasu's body.

"Yeah, we couldn't sense his ki before, but I think we can all agree he's stronger," Cha added in.

"Definitely," Pan gulped while Seventeen took a calm step forward.

"You are free to back away then. And that goes for all of you," the cyborg calmly explained." But considering that he may have gotten stronger we will need all hands on deck."

"I'm not going anywhere uncle Seventeen," Marron said assuredly stepping up as the last of the blocks linked together.

"That goes for all of us," Goten looked to Rote with a nod." How strong is he? You can sense God ki."

"Insane, he's not as strong as Mechikabura, but he's way stronger than I am," the half-Saiyan explained looking to the ground.

"What does that mean for us?" Bra asked.

"It means we're in trouble," Trunks sighed clutching the hilt of his sword.

"Yes, it does, but that's never stopped us before," Cha punched the inside of her palm with a grin. Her eyes keen on the target that awaited them and the trapped Zamasu before them.

' _I can barely stand this ki though. He's almost on par with the likes of **that** Omega Shenron. We're in for an uphill battle no matter what, Zuno was not wrong when saying some of us won't make it back,_' Rote mused mentally, his fists balling.

* * *

"I will not die! Striking me down will merely cause me to arise even stronger!" Zamasu shouted at Hearts mockingly.

"We will see," Hearts replied as the last cube came into place boxing off Zamasu's vision.

Instantly the cube that surrounded the Immortal began to compress. his body inside began to glow with a white light that was pulled to the center of the box while anger boiled in his eyes. Each compression frustrated the Perfect God even more as Hearts' impressive power pulled him closer to the center. The walls of the cube shrunk and shrunk with no resistance; Zamasu was nothing.

"BASTARD!" Zamasu roared in his final moments before the cube disappeared from sight.

Hearts' right hand lowered and the point in space where the cube was split apart. A flash of white light raced out followed by a stream of stars that scattered across the sky like sparkles. It took no effort to eradicate the Immortal God Zamasu from Hearts' being. His single gesture proving the sheer gap between them and between their ideals. A God that wanted to slay all mortals had no chance against the Mortal that wished to slay all gods.

' _Behind me,_ ' Hearts' improved senses alerted him to the presence of the Z-Fighters and their intent.

"There is no need to senselessly do battle with me here. I have achieved the form of the Ultimate Godslayer, and thus the Universe Seed is gone. Your wish can come true in the ideal world that I create, there is no stopping that," Hearts explained looking over his shoulder at the collective and their battered frames.

' _Kanba, you fought them all to the best of your abilities and lost. Impressive as they are, they are just ants to me now,_ ' Hearts' mind flashed respect toward his Saiyan underling and understanding at exactly where he stood above them.

"You're going to need a rain check on that ideal world, Hearts. Because we are going to stop you!" Trunks commented stepping forward. his lavender-silver hair spiked up as his golden-white aura came to life. Discharge rippled through his aura instantly casting streams of blue-white sparks into the air as the jagged flames atop his head grew sharper and his eyes fiercer and more determined.

Hearts' white boots adjusted, and he turned to face the half-Saiyan." Please understand what I do is in the best interest of all mortals, not just myself. There will be no stopping that ideology nor those plans," he spoke with honesty, his red eyes focusing on the group of warriors.

Bra tied her hair back with a piece of cloth while stepping up. Her white boots shed a golden light upward like an explosion. Her eyes shifted to a green shade as discharge, like her brother's, danced in the air." Like Trunks said, we are going to stop you," Vegeta's daughter admitted equally a Super Saiyan Two.

'Fwish!' Goten's hands clenched cascading a flood of golden light out around his own body. Onyx hair morphed into sharp golden spikes of fire while black eyes turned to righteous green spheres of justice.

"Killing the Gods, no matter how noble your purpose, just shouldn't be allowed," Goten spoke up.

"I should have known that you would not understand. No one would, but for a world free of pain and grief from an unfeeling greater power, I will shape the world however I desire," Hearts commented coldly turning fully to face the heroes.

Rote pressed between the three hybrids and took point at the edge of the formation. His black eyes narrowing upon the Godslayer while he clenched his fists with a powerful deep breath." Those ideals don't change what you're honestly about to embark on. Hearts get it through your skull. We are not going to let you have your way," Raditz's son spoke up, his white aura suddenly turning a cyan blue.

A framework of blue fire, laced in gold, danced around him lining every inch of his tattered gray gi before expanding out into a pillar-like inferno. Winds churned about as a white shell formed and broke away from his body. Toned muscles appeared even more toned while lean features seemed keen and trained. His flapping gi highlighted by the ki flapped about while his black hair was replaced by a spiked array of cool blue hair and his eyes, blue balls of Divine fire.

Hearts looked to them with a raised brow." A Divine transformation? That's nothing like the one that faced off with Kanba in Universe Seven. You are not match for me," the Godslayer remarked unimpressed by Rote's power.

' _He's not wrong, I'm not Broly, but I can't let that shake my resolve_ ,' Rote balled his fists teeth gnashing." We'll see!" Rote's left foot patted against the air and he streamed forward.

His right hand fired out and Hearts weaved through it without flinching. his right leg spun around in an upward swipe that was weaved around just as easily. A swinging back elbow came toward the side of Hearts' head. It blasted against the air with destructive force as Hearts' body moved away again. Rote's left hand swiped down for a hooking punch missing.

Hearts' head weaved again, rote's left leg bringing down like an ax. It boomed against the air and the hybrid looped around throwing a barrage of punches. Hearts golden frame blurred through each blow, their unfathomable strength doing nothing to hit him. Rote's barrage continued though filling the air with streams of blue light all the while highlighting the gold around Hearts.

Rote finished his barrage with a swinging right kick that was directed toward Hearts' head.' _He dodged this direction, I've got him!_ ' proudly Rote watched as his leg snapped up. Hearts' body though moved away at the last second, the Godslayer making it seem easy. The white wave of wind that followed parted them in a raging stream of force with neither landing a blow on the other.

To the Z-Fighters watching though it was invisible with Rote's last strike making them reappear.

"Did he hit him?" Trunks asked gawking at the speed of his rival in the Godly form he possessed.

Cha scratched the back of her head." I don't think so, Hearts doesn't look like he's been touched," the half-Hera added as Rote looked down at his hands.

"It doesn't matter, we have to help!" Marron remarked he right hand raising, a disk of whirring golden ki appearing there.

"She's right," Goten added clenching his fists.

"Alright then, let's go," Pan nodded.

Rote tensed opposing Hearts with a narrowed gaze." You can continue trying if you want."

"I intend to," the half-Saiyan shouted until eight missiles of a blue color swerved around his body directed at Hearts.

The stuck into the air in front of the Godslayer as he looked at the source, Seventeen." An earnest attempt, I'll give you that. Especially using the Saiyan as coverage, but such an attack is useless against what I am," Hearts' words snapped out blasting the attacks away without a hint of effort.

"Eh, it was worth a shot," the calm Android remarked lowering his hands into his pockets.

"So, it was," Hearts replied as Rote's balled fist flashed toward his face.

It swung out and missed, Hearts' head sweeping under it and the being seemingly passing through Rote to avoid it. A thunderous boom ripped through the air cratering it as rote stumbled forward." You can sit out the rest of this, Saiyan. I do not want further casualties if I can avoid them," a red glow suddenly surrounded the Divine Super Saiyan, his eyes bulging.

"Gah!" his mouth opened as he was shot to the ground at incredible speed. Gravity cratered the ground several dozen feet before he made contact. Within a second, he was there pinned face first against the ground with a shocked grimace. The weight of several thousands of himself pressing down on every inch of his body. His grinding teeth showing the confusion of such a motion.

"Sit then and ponder what an ideal world without Gods actually means, and perhaps we can reach a common ground," Hearts sighed closing his eyes briefly.

A whirring disk of golden light found its way toward his body in that instant, Marron flying forward and letting the Destucto Disk fly. His eyes opened and the disk was pulled to a stop its edge stopping at the tip of his nose before being flung straight down at the ground to break into a billion particles of light that failed to escape the gravity. The Godslayer's vision focused next on the Z-Fighters.

"That's new," Marron gulped pulling to a stop as Hearts stood, her Uncle Seventeen being the only thing between them.

"Good move, it just didn't work," Seventeen sighed shifting from his space at great speed.

His right boot pressed forward driving into the air in front of Hearts. The impact scattered across a square-like space that surrounded the being before dissipating as it would be expected to. The raven haired cyborg narrowed his gaze and delivered a second kick to get the same effect before springing off with a reflexive bounce. Hearts narrowed eyes following him the entire way.

Seventeen's blue eyes looked back to the rest of the group in that moment before he pressed forward again." What are you doing? Marron asked watching as his right leg swung around again.

Hearts' frame was outlined by the broad side of a cube as the cyborg spun away. Seventeen righted himself and threw the heels of his hands together, blue light swirling there for a moment. Then, an azure barrage came shooting free dozens of energy spheres that smashed against the floating frame of Hearts with devastating effects on the air around it. Billows of charged smoke and fire flashing out as the Android let loose with a fervor that seemed uncommon for his cool demeanor.

'FWOOM!' the smoke blasted away as did Seventeen, a single sweeping gesture from Hearts doing that.

"Geh, neat trick," Seventeen commented pulling to a stop and pouncing forward.

Trunks' body flashed over top the charging Android sword drawn. Chains of Super Saiyan Two discharge swirled around both of them as they reached Hearts' frame." Attack together," Vegeta's son smiled bringing the blade around powerfully.

"Good move," Seventeen threw his left hand out.

A flash of blue light exploded free detonating against the spot where Hearts was. Trunks' blade came down like a clobbering streak of lightning that struck down from above. The force sent a stream of light pouring high into the air and down upon the ground. Winds blasted apart the ground and sent clouds parting from the impact while the pair glowered at the result.

Trunks' sword was stalled inches above Hearts' head while his right hand was raised opposing the spot where Seventeen's blast let loose. Hearts eyes raised and Trunks found his body surrounded by a red glow." What?" Trunks looked down at himself as a similar blue glow surrounded Seventeen.

"You'll be sticking together," Hearts remarked as their own gravity pulled them together.

"Did he seriously make our own gravitational force great enough to stick together like this?" Trunks asked, his face against Seventeen's shoulder as the cyborg scowled.

"I don't know what that means, but honestly, I wouldn't put it past him," Seventeen sighed, a green light appearing around his body." Fortunately, I can just do this."

The green barrier spun between them shattering the lights and forcing Trunks several hundred feet into the air with the breaking of their bond. Hearts' attention turned to the cyborg as Trunks tried to regroup into the air.

"Interesting, you do not have any ki be it mortal or Divine. What makes you tick?" Hearts questioned a pulsing glow appearing in his crimson eyes.

Seventeen's crystal blue eyes thudded before Hearts recoiled." Sorry, mind stuff doesn't work. The good Doctor programmed that in too," Seventeen answered raising his right hand again." But I'll give you the answer you're looking for:" the glowing light expanded into a sphere of energy." Infinite energy!" that sphere expanded into a massive beam of light that swallowed Hearts body in its entirety.

Seventeen brought his left hand around unleashing a hail of energy pellets while the beam continued to fire. A chain of explosions stretched across the sky as the beam continued over Hearts' position. The cyborg barrage lighting the sky with brilliant flashes of limitless ki without a single care in the world. His demeanor proving calm and collected despite the odds in front of him.

Hearts' left hand pushed through the front of the blast as he pulled himself free, a swinging blade shooting toward his face, Trunks' golden aura exploding in that moment. The attack struck up and Hearts' body vanished. the barrage of energy blasts being split by the attack as the half-Saiyan's movement carried him forward across the streaks of exploding energy.

"Good timing Trunks," Seventeen chuckled his eyes scanning around for Hearts.

"Thanks, but not good enough,' Trunks turned on his heels to find Hearts looming behind the Super Android. His mouth opened to let out a shout in the same moment Hearts fist blurred from sight.

Seventeen's body shot past Trunks with a sky rattling boom, the air rumbling with the force. White winds whipped by the half-Saiyan's face as his mouth let the syllables of his warning free." Seventeen! He's behind you!" Trunks said with Seventeen already colliding with the horizon the effects of the attack continuing through the air.

Hearts floated in front of Trunks calmly, his red eyes leering." Infinite energy is more dangerous than your Saiyan gumption. Allow me free course and I will not have to kill you," the Godslayer remarked as Trunks' hands tightened around the sword.

"Not going to happen!" Bra's voice rose from behind, her hands clashing at the palm. Lightning ripped out around Hearts striking at the ground and blasting off into the sky. Winds were pulled beyond the pair as the half-Saiyan continued to charge her attack. Between Bra's hands a swirling ball of flashing energy appeared, its pulsating light darkening and brightening with every passing millisecond, all the while power brewed there.

Hearts smirked lowering his head, giving his back to the half-Saiyan. His body remaining stalwart between Trunks and Bra whilst she continued to charge her attack. Bra's body crackled with discharge and lightning her muscles twisting and bulging with the excess ki she was channeling to make this the strongest it could be.

"This is for Mirra Shenron! FINAL FLASH!" Bra roared thrusting the beam forward mere feet from Hearts' back.

Trunks from the front saw everything unfold, almost in slow motion. The laser's front pulsing through space so quickly as it met the back of the Ultimate Godslayer. The leading edges of ozone surging with discharge flashing across Hearts' back before zipping away in a blast of thunder. The rest of the attack washing over the six pronged spikes that adorned his back while tracing off. His body flinching not an inch from the collision. As the attack wasted away around him.

To everyone else the blast ripped out like a missile striking Hearts' body with great force. It pushed with momentous power as the half-Saiyan screamed at the top of her lungs. Hearts' frame was consumed by the attack, but it fanned away from it breaking across the prongs upon his back while tracing onward around the air, Trunks' gob smacked looking showing the same no matter the viewpoint.

Bra's hands dropped shakily, spewing smoke into the air as she saw the results of her attack. There were no results, just Hearts standing, unflinching.

"Keh, resilient bastard!" Bra charged throwing her fist punch toward the Divine being. She knew the gap in their power, but now she did not care. Hearts had taken so much that she had to do something.

Hearts felt the punch coming and sidestepped it bringing his elbow around to meet her forehead. His elbow however cut through emptiness as a blurry orange figure appeared on her left shoulder with a firm hand and then vanished the next moment. The aftershock of the attack blasted the air into a wicked cyclone that shredded across the ground tangent to the attack before disappearing.

Goten and Bra appeared beside Trunks, the three half-Saiyan's now staring Hearts down face to face." Trunks, you think anything up yet?" Goku's son asked balling his fists at his side.

"Nope, he's way out of our league," the son of Vegeta replied with an honest sigh.

"Yeah, I know," Goten nodded his head, index and middle fingers continuing to rest on his brow.' _Seventeen attacked him purposely earlier with those kicks. Does he have some sort of barrier up? That would explain why none of our attacks could hit him, piercing that barrier won't do much but it might give someone a solid chance of striking back at him,_ ' the orange donning half-Saiyan growled beginning to channel ki to his fingertips.

"Well, then, we'll just keep fighting," Cha shouted entering stance behind Hearts. he Super Hera-jin and Burst Limit powers exploding out in tandem with such force that the sky rattled.

Marron lowered her arms raising defensively." Right, we're not going to let you have your way."

"No chance," Pan added looking to her uncle and Trunks before powering up and taking a flanking position.

Hearts looked to the ground and let out a sigh." Very well, you chose to approach me, I will have no choice but to beat you into submission."

* * *

 _Zamasu is smote by the Godslayer and now our heroes prepare to face off against him. But with such odds pressing their backs against the wall can our heroes emerge victorious? Will Hearts' ultimate dream become a reality with the power he obtained from the Universe Seed? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** __Kanba is finally dead. Hearts has now become the Ultimate Godslayer, Zamasu is going to get owned._

 _ **A:** Yes, Zamasu is pretty boned, isn't he._

 _Thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoy and are staying safe in these trying times,_

 _~Herodan3_


	76. Chapter 76

**_Destiny Shattered Gaiden: The Ultimate Godslayer! Defeat?!_**

 ** _Hearts Saga: Part Twelve_**

* * *

"I have no choice but to beat you into submission," Hearts spoke with a sigh. His eyes scanning over everyone that surrounded him before focusing on the trio of half-Saiyan's that stood before him.

' _Trunks, Bra, when I fire this attack, I need both of you to charge and hit him together toward Cha and the others,_ ' Goten thought to his allies, charging ki at the ends of his fingertips. Sparks flying disguised by his Super Saiyan Two aura.

Trunks' hands slipped into the hilt tightly, a stream of discharging golden energy rushing down the blade.' _I understand._ '

' _We'll try, he is pretty hard to move being a God,_ ' Bra brought up while clutching her fists.

' _I know,_ ' Goten's words were understanding while he locked eyes with Pan and Cha on the backside of Hearts.' _We're going to push him your way, I want both of you to smack him with everything you can,_ ' Goten's son thought equally fast continuing to gather ki while Hearts floated in front of them. The imposing Godslayer patiently awaiting their course of action.

' _Will do Goten,_ ' Cha's reply came, glowing ki burning along her balled fists.

Pan nodded silently.' _We understand._ '

' _Marron, when you see Hearts move let loose with your best Kienzan. And then, I'll come down from above with a Kamehameha to finish everything up, that'll have to do something to him,_ ' the half-Saiyan noted the fragility of this chance to Krillin's daughter.

' _Alright, I believe you Goten,_ ' Marron replied, a glowing golden ring appearing around the tips of her right hand's fingers.

Goten's body sparked as he spread his legs, streams of ki burning from the tips of his fingers. Teeth grinding, he shifted his posture leaning toward Hearts with glowering fierce eyes. Blasting winds twisted around his body sending streaks of golden ki like banners of flame across the air. A lightning bolt swiped out with his hand pointing forward at Hearts.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Goten's words boomed through the air. Rings of golden-purple light ripped out followed by the familiar spiraling death beam. It churned the air with plasma-like charge while approaching Hearts who watched it curiously.

"The attack that killed Kanba," Hearts commented in a solemn tone as the beam met the cubic shield that covered his body.

Drill-like the attack spun against the cubic field chipping into it with cracks and break before piercing through. The moment it reached Hearts body however it turned to particles of lights the imposing Godslayer shunning it out of existence without a second thought. A smug smile crossed his face while two blurs of golden wreathed lightning charged hit.

Trunks swung the sword at his face with a razor sharp precision. He wove back around it simply along the electric strike to surge out harmlessly across the vast blue skies around them. Bra's learned kick, her bosom providing extra momentum, aimed at his head the moment of the dodge. Hearts looked at it and pushed back only slightly the tip of her white boot missing his nose by a wide margin.

"KA-" Goten stated pulling his hands to his side.

Trunks' sword slashed in that fraction of a second coming down at Hearts' face with alarming accuracy. Hearts eyes looked at the blade and Trunks' entire body was shuddering. Red light surged around him and then the air buckled and burst. a red streamer exploding as gravity seemed to jet through the space the hybrid occupied. Hearts' casual demeanor proving the lack of effort.

Bra rushed in with her left fist cocked for his face, where it punched through thin air. Her core doubled over moments later as the force of her blow was redirected into herself. Spit flew from her mouth before a second impact hammered into the back of her head. A crater sprawled across the worn ground as she bounced there. Blonde hair instantly flashing to blue with her fleeing consciousness.

Hearts' right hand returned to his side, having moved sometime during that exchange. He failed to notice that Cha was coming from behind with her glowing fists gunning for the back of his head.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Cha shouted hurling a barrage of blows at top speed. impacts filled the air as she swarmed Hearts, her afterimages fleeting about while the ripples of attacks played away. Hearts eyes looked at her casually while the attacks bombarded him from all sides. Cha gave a determined glare hurling her right and left hands toward the center of his chest with the finishing blow.

Hearts chuckled as the attack struck, Cha being flung back in recoil. Pan's body shot under that, a massive amount of unlocked ki swarming around her body. a right hook gunned toward Hearts' head at the same time as a left knee strike to his stomach. Pan's attack thundered out while the Godslayer moved away from the attack's easily, despite Pan throwing a punch toward his face again. The attacks played out and Gohan's daughter stopped, her attention turning to the side.

"What?" she noticed that Hearts was just off to the side untouched.

She doubled back around and slung a high martial arts kick toward his chin. It was grabbed by Hearts' left hand and his right hand crushed into her cheek. Blood and spit flew from her mouth and her body shuddered in an agonized twist. Blasts of wind followed as the half-Saiyan was launched across the air. Then, she was struck down by a second Hearts with another blow to the face.

Pan hammered against the ground and slid several feet before coming to a stop." PAN!" Cha rushed forward having regained some balance, her right hand being drawn back.

It never reached Hearts, a spike of force striking through her back. Tears left her eyes the moment they hollowed out. A flashing sensation surrounded her body before a burst of sound exploded up from the ground. Cha's frame having been smote by Hearts' glare alone. The Godslayer keeping his hands at his sides with a calm look.

Marron flashed to his side, her hand raising with a Kienzan high." Take this!" she through it gunning for Hearts' next. The air was cut by the attack as the Godslayer kept his calm posture ignoring her.

Hearts mused as the disk whipped by his head, knocked off course by his sheer aura. Marron chuckled, her right hand pulling down to the side." I know a few other tricks!" the blonde shouted with glee.

The disk changed direction and split into a trio of disk all whizzing at Hearts from different directions. The Godslayer remarked unimpressed as he clenched his fists at his sides. The green gems that surrounded his back spinning out to meet the Kienzan onslaught that was coming his direction.

Each disk met two spinning pearls of green color parting down the middle and breaking away." My, my, what a clever tactic, for shame it doesn't matter," Hearts sighed calling the gems back to his side while Marron floated there in shock.

"Begone," Hearts' eyes thudded with power.

Marron's chest thudded with an impact. Wind poured from her lungs as a cratering impact appeared there. Her blonde hair pulsed backward before she was sent tumbling toward the ground." I am trying to make this quick, beating you into submission is the kindness I can provide," the silver haired slayer sighed watching as the human crashed against the ground among the others, having been beaten by a single move.

A zipper opened in the air above Hearts, or a sound similar to it. The Turtle School's familiar orange color scheme floated in the space above him with streams of blue light pouring from above with it. Golden ki followed behind the azure glow as did a pair of fierce green eyes of emerald justice and prideful power. Spiking golden hair giving way to Son Goten floating there.

Hearts' crimson eyes looked toward the sphere undaunted by it. Son Goten though was unleashing the blast in that moment, a shout leaving his mouth like a lion's roar." KAMEHAMEHA!" the incantation of power taught by the Turtle Hermit, Roshi filling the air.

Hearts' silver hair was pushed back as he stared toward the descending column of blue light. Particles of a lighter white color pushed beyond the column as it crashed straight down atop him. The Godslayer's spiked spines disappeared within the same instant as did the spinning gems of emerald light that resided near him. Within instants the blast poured straight down onto Elysia with Gohan pouring out a shout.

Goku's son pushed further into the attack increasing the intensity of the blast and carving a pit straight to the planet's center, if it had one. His eyes showed the power he was expending while his shout reached the very heavens above. This was his first act against Hearts and hopefully the last of this conflict. No matter how illogical he knew that to be.

Letting a breath in, Goten pulled away from the stream of light ending his attack. Winds carrying charred billows of smoke whispered beyond the half-bred Saiyan's ears as he stabilized himself off to the side. His blue boots parted as if standing on the round as he resumed the Turtle Stance, unwilling to be caught off guard by the Divine opponent they were up against.

Glowing ki particles of the hybrid's attack were sent spinning away by a golden wave. Silver hair rose from the several feet beneath the point of impact followed by a spiked back and glowing golden ki. A figure of imposing power rising with no signs of combat upon him despite taking the attack head on. Goten's mighty attack had struck him but it had nothing against his sheer strength.

Son Goku's son floated back, streams of discharge floating around his body. His teeth ground together while Hearts looked at him with an unimpressed brow raised toward him. _' Still standing, without a scratch. Fighting Gods is ridiculous that's right, without dad and the others here we are not different than they were against Beerus,_ ' Goten's mind thudded with recollection of Beerus' appearance and his father being hurled around casually.

Hearts raised his head looking at Son Goten casting aside the last billows of Goten's attacks." You are endearing, planning that out just for an attempt at hitting me. But you have little clue to the gap between us," Hearts sighed, his shoulders rising and slumping as Goten continued to float there with clenched fists.

Veins throbbed to the surface of Son Goten's forearms and face. Steam burned across his flesh while he took a breath in through his nose, a blistering streak of lightning shooting beyond his aura. Those crackling discharge streaks merged into a coiling chain that rose above his body, Hearts passively staring at him while this occurred. Red light burned up through Super Saiyan Two in that same moment amplifying Goten's power.

"KAIOKEN!" his golden aura exploded into a tower twenty feet high with the crimson inferno rushing twice that size around him. Rumbling thunder burst across the air as Goku's son called his ultimate technique forward.' _Every ounce of my power is here, pushing Kaioken to the limits and doing the same with Super Saiyan Two. I need to beat him here, even if there is a gap in our power!_ ' Goten's mind raced while he charged forth.

Red zipped across the sky with the orange wreathed warrior shooting around. His right hand drew back instantly shaking the sky as it drew back. It burst through the sky while running toward the side of Hearts' head. red light boomed out and coils of force expanded around the sky Hearts' frame remaining on the other side of these crimson ripples without hesitation.

Hearts' right hand shook, only briefly that Goten could touch on. That moment, Goten's core was hammered into with a cratering boom of force shredding through his back. Spit spiraled free from his mouth as the glowing crimson Kaioken faded. Golden hair shuddered before dropping to black, hollowness filling the center of the half-Saiyan's eyes. Then, Goten was struck again shooting toward the ground.

Hearts' red eyes looked down upon the Z-Warriors, all of whom were scattered about and hammered upon." That is enough from you. There is no changing this, I am the Godslayer and there is nothing that you can do to stop me," Hearts spoke with a calm tone a glowing field of light surrounding him.

"Universe One seems like the best place to sta-" Hearts spoke until a blue blast swallowed his head. A beam of light carving away into the distance while it broke away from his body.

His eyes leered through the remnants of the attack to find the attacker." Honestly? The cyborg," Hearts sighed looking to Seventeen, who floated in the air with a scowl on his face.

Seventeen's scowl was hiding a shaking interior, his cool facade just that.' _He's truly a monstrous opponent. Goten's power there nearly reached up to my own, and Rote's Divine ki is clearly above me. The chances of defeating him like this are slim to none. But there has to be a way to defeat him,_ ' Seventeen thought quickly examining as Hearts hovered.

"Your durability is impressive, I will give you that," Hearts spoke flying the toward the Android. Seventeen's eyes could not track him after he took off and detecting ki on a Divine being was impossible.

"But honestly, it does not matter. You are not stopping this," Hearts' words reached through Seventeen's ears.

"Gack!" the cyborg wheezed as a tornado pushed free from the center of his lower back.

Hearts' left hand was buried deep into the cyborg's stomach and nearly out the other side. Divine radiance shone from the cratering point while Seventeen's body attempted to process what had just happened. His blue eyes scaled up to Hearts' stoic features as they looked beyond him like he was nothing more than an obstacle in the way. Then, Hearts removed his fist.

Seventeen slumped in the air with the removal unable to raise his head from the overwhelming sensation of pain that flooded through his body." I merely wanted to beat you all into submission. I have succeeded, now do not interfere again or I will have to turn violent. We have lost enough mortals, so I do not wish for that to happen," Hearts remarked turning his back to the cyborg.

"Gah, hah," Seventeen wheezed reaching out toward Hearts' shoulders.

"To Universe One then, yes, that's something I will be capable of," Hearts paused turning his attention to gesture.

"I'm...not letting you go!" the cyborg lunged trying to continue the grasp.

Hearts turned around the emerald beads floating around his back firing out. They struck Seventeen independently. The first hammered into his cheek with a thunderous clap. The second dug into his stomach with a momentous cracking noise. The third into his lowered back. The fourth into his temple. The fifth down between his shoulder blades. The sixth into the center of his forehead. The seventh against the cyborg's thigh while the eight bored into his chest. A blast of wind followed and Seventeen was hurled away.

"You do not have a choice in that matter," Hearts replied as the cyborg crashed down against the ground." Now, if you'd excuse me," a cubic gate opened in front of him.

Golden-orange light shot out and smashed into Hearts' side, a crackling chain of lightning rushing down it and exploding beyond the point of impact." Sorry, you're not getting away that easily! HAAAA!" Trunks roared.

Golden light shot down from the heavens surrounding him. Super Saiyan Two gave way to a long haired form that glowed with incredible power that radiated from every inch of his body. Discharge burst off in long streaks while he ground his teeth together and stared forward." My ki level hasn't grown that much thanks to mastering all of the Super Saiyan, but level three has a huge edge of the other two in one category," Trunks flashed forward.

His right leg cut in front of the gate and smashed through the smoke that surrounded Hearts. The ground below blasted upward hurling his downed companions about while tornadoes spiraled across the horizon line." That category is sheer strength!" Trunks roared, his aura burning doubly while he continued to push the kick forward.

Hearts looked up from the golden boot that was resting against his brow. A look of determination sat upon Trunks' face, the half-Saiyan's sheer will boiling over in every aspect. The face of a true warrior desperate in the heat of battle with a fiery and passionate heart. Hearts knew the look well as he had worn it hundreds of times in his life. However, in this case, it was a mere nuisance getting in the way.

"Sheer strength that is dwarfed by power divine and even the power of your friend," Hearts remarked, Trunks body being pushed away in a red outline. Gravity increasing around the half-breed in those moments.

Trunks' hands clenched and the red light around him seemed to lift slightly." Yeah, but way more than gravity even as high as you have it now!" Trunks threw a punch, the extra weight of the increased gravity adding a satisfying smack as his fist burrowed into Heart's cheek.

The impact boomed out and Hearts remained stalwart while looking at the half-Saiyan." Why will you not just keel over and let me succeed? This is for the betterment of all mortals," Hearts remarked grabbing Trunks' hand and moving it aside.

'CRACK!' Trunks' right wrist suddenly snapped to the side with an agonizing ripping sound.

"RAH!" Trunks howled looking down at his arm, pain surging through his body.' _He broke my arm without me seeing it. We have Senzu Beans, but at this rate..._ ' the half-Saiyan grimaced in pain.

Then, the worst happened. Trunks' body was sent flinging backward uncontrollably. Impacts hammered into his stomach in rapidity. Each blow blasting through his with sky rending force. The ground below cratered and splintered with the attack, Trunks' clothing tearing at the seams from the force. His head was knocked back and a stream of bloody saliva shot free from his mouth. Another strike to the cheek turned his head around and spun his body. a spike of force rained down from the sky and pierced through him before driving him to the ground.

A thunderclap burst up from the point hurling stones into the sky before they came raining down upon the hybrid.

Hearts then turned back to the portal with a sigh." Now to continue-" threads wrapped around his chest the moment he tried to move through the portal.

Cha was lying on her stomach, blood and spit running from her mouth as both hands reached up to Heart's aerial position. She wheezed while trying to tighten the Energy Threads." You aren't going, didn't you hear us? We don't quit!" she shouted in pain barely clinging to the consciousness that had faded before.

Hearts looked at Cha, the threads fraying and splitting into a thousand little splinters that fluttered through the air." Honestly, why do you insist on this? I am trying to do the best for all of you," Hearts commented leering down to the half-Hera girl.

Cha's knees buckled as she pushed up to her feet with a scowl prevalent on her face. Blood streaked down her chin from their earlier scuffle. Her breaths escaped raggedly the loose strands of her orange hair waving wildly. Frustration mounted on her face while she stumbled forward. Hearts' eyes were upon her from above and she knew it but would not be daunted.

"Because, killing the Gods makes you no better than Zamasu, who you killed. Because mortals have their free will for a reason and we don't choose to rebel against the Gods! you have no place to call yourself the Godslayer, because your opinion isn't the only one!" her words rose as she pulled her right and left hands to her side in a twisting sphere.

Blue light piled there as she spoke the familiar incantation." KA-ME!" blue light shed along the ground while her aura kicked to life. Fatigued muscles screamed to stop while she continued to gather ki." HA-ME!" as her father had done in the past, she called the syllables. Cracks spread beneath her feet as the sphere grew. Her hands parted from the movement the pressure increasing with a stream of wind." HAAA!" her hands flung the attack forward.

Hearts watched the lance of azure light, his red eyes narrowing. The moment of impact the blast was carved clean in two across his body splitting off into the sky with no sign of coming close to the Godslayer." You merely fear what will come next for mortals without the Gods being overbearing. They lock themselves away like kings, afraid of what they created. You know mortals that had surpassed deities, you know they bleed no different than us, then why must they stand above? They mustn't, correct? Mortals should be free to bloom in their strength," the Core Person remarked.

Cha's forehead compressed the next moment, Hearts' index finger blurred as if going for a flick. Thunder boomed and ripples in space flooded from in front of her brow. Her brown-gold boots left the ground and she crashed backward. Debris shot up in a dusty plume that followed her entire one hundred foot rut. A crashing sound at the end left her perched against the back end of a trench with Hearts looming overhead.

"Please, allow me to show you this world. You too could reach a level greater than the Gods, you all can. So, why must you remain subservient?" Hearts pondered the rhetoric for a moment before returning to his portal.

"Enough, I am going," Hearts said walking forth through the portal he created disappearing to Universe One as he said.

Rote's body broke through the red light surrounding it and he stood up. His blue aura exploded to life as he teleported to the spot in the air where Hearts was." Get back here you coward!" a shout exploded out filling the air with blue light. His fists clenching in fury.

There was no reply, none whatsoever. Hearts had left.

"Damn it, everyone, we let him get away. At least we have Senzu Beans, you guys had to fight him while I was helpless, I'm so sorry," Rote clenched his fists and lowered his head.

* * *

It took time for the gathered Z-Fighters to pick themselves up from their battered positions, even longer to gather together.

Rote sat clutching at the back of his neck with a scowl, his Divine aura fading in the process." We couldn't even scratch him!" Raditz's son grunted.

Trunks, using his sword as a cane, shook his head." I know, it was impossible. He's way out of our league with the power he's got from the Universe Seed."

"You're not joking," Bra wheezed spitting blood from her mouth and dabbing further blood from the wounds that she gathered from scraping at the ground." He was impossible, did anyone here see him move?" Bulma's daughter sighed throwing her gloves to the ground in the next second.

"The answer to that is pretty obvious: no," Cha huffed, her wristbands being torn off and thrown to the side. Her orange-red hair blew in the wind." Even being as strong as Super Saiyan Three, if not more, I couldn't see him even stop. It's crazy how strong he is compared to us," she placed her hands over her legs shaking her head.

"I didn't see anything either, but I could have sworn we had some chance against him," Pan sighed looking to the ground. Her fists balled as she sighed.' _Where was that heat then? I should have been able to use it right? Would it have made a difference though?_ ' Gohan's daughter knew that despite going all out, she stood little in the way of the colossus that Hearts became.

"No chance, there was no way," Marron shook her head letting loose a shaky breath. She had trained tirelessly for this and still came out completely shocked by what happened.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Bra nodded to her blonde haired friend sighing.

"Still, we got into this mess. We have to figure a way out," Rote balled his fists and paced angrily.

"And how do you expect to do that? He jumped to a different Universe," Bra brought up with a scowl.

"It's not like we can just teleport to Universe One," Cha added in.

Goten looked to the ground before standing up." We'll have to figure out a way. We can't let him go through with what he's planning. I hate to admit it, but with his strength there's no chance even a God of Destruction can stop him."

"Do you have one?" Pan asked her uncle as he cupped his chin.

"We can always talk to Turles again, he and Whis could send us to Universe One and Rote can teleport us to Hearts since he can detect Divine ki," Goten answered shaking his head.

"What about one of you guys just becoming another Super Saiyan God that way two people can sense Hearts?" Marron asked looking to Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Pan.

Trunks shook his head." It's no good there are only five of us and Rote's a Divine Super Saiyan. None of us can undergo the ritual anyway since we all took part to make Gohan into the Super Saiyan God with the exception of Pan," Vegeta's son sighed.

"He's not wrong, we've tried before," Bra explained.

"Damn, then what about fusion? We all know fusion," Cha spoke up again.

Goten nodded his head." Trunks or me fusing with Rote would definitely give us the shot that we'd need to beat Hearts, but time is the issue there. Not to mention we would have to last long enough for us to fuse in the first place."

"Oh, and without Rote even mildly distracting since he had Divine ki that wouldn't work," Pan mentioned.

"Exactly," Goten sighed shaking his head.' _Calling in Turles to take us there and then having Gohan fight Hearts would be the easy fix, but that'd be something he'd expect. He seemed to read our motives pretty easily._ '

Seventeen cleared his throat and looked to them." What about me? I can absorb energy and with enough of it I'm certain that I can at least distract Hearts. You still have Senzu Beans left to heal yourselves afterward and then you could fuse to take him on. If you are serious about not involving the others that is the only possible way for this plan to work," the cyborg explained folding his arms over his chest with a matter of fact glare.

The others turned to him in that moment with Rote raising a brow." Can you handle all of that energy Seventeen? When we fought you back then we were way weaker than we are now," Raditz's son remarked with a stern glare.

"I do not know, but if Hearts is really going to tear reality apart, what choice do I have?" the cyborg replied.

"That's way too risky, what about your wife and daughters?" Marron asked her uncle with a shout of anguish. Then, her attention turned toward the ground."  
W-we should just let the others handle this. We tried and failed," Marron sighed looking to the ground with a furrowed brow.

Trunks growled looking to his blade as it stuck in the ground." We made a promise that we could handle this though. They didn't have someone to fall back on when they fought Frieza and Cell. I don't feel right letting them step in, not like this," the half-Saiyan spoke up. Legendary battles had been fought with no safety cushion for years before they were born and desperation bred power, that was what he was hoping for here.

"But we're only gambling on a fusion working to beat him," Cha said looking to Trunks." Is that really how you want to handle this? They'd have to step in anyway."

Rote kicked the ground with his boot." No, they won't. We'll go to Universe One and we'll find the opening we need to fuse. We can't waste time by doing it before hand, so we won't."

"If we are going with this plan, who is fusing with Rote?" Pan asked looking to Trunks and Goten.

"Yes," Trunks replied looking over to the half-breed son of Son Goku.

"You hiding something Trunks? We'll only get one shot at this, we can't risk having a fusion with even less time," Rote spoke up, his jaw slacking.

Trunks' blue eyes looked to Bra and Cha with a smirk." We trained with the Metamorans in space and learned how to properly fuse in quick succession. No limitations like when we did it as kids," Vegeta's son grinned looking to the pair.

"Okay, great! But we still have to get in touch with Whis and Turles, and then we'll head to Universe One," Goten said with a smirk.' _How long was he sitting on that one? And why didn't he say anything when we went to fight Mechikabura._ '

"Right," Trunks nodded his head." It'll take some planning though, so we're going to need to run through it a few times or else we're toast."

"It took us all night to learn how to do it," Bra explained shaking her head.

"That was tiring," Cha added.

"Alright then, how do we start Trunks?" Goten placed his right and left hands on his hips with a sigh.

"Bra, Cha, would you mind helping me?" Trunks asked the only two people that went through the same training.

"Sure," Bra nodded straightening up and approaching.

* * *

 ** _Universe Seven..._**

Turles stood on the surface of his planet with a sigh. His palming black hair waving as the spiky haired figure behind him looked on with balled fists. Son Gohan, his nephew, was said figure staring daggers at the Hakaishin with narrowed gaze.

"They lost, didn't they?" the half-breed inquired with a tired sigh.

Turles raised his head and nodded." They did, it wasn't much of a fight either. Hearts is as strong as Omega Shenron, they didn't stand a chance at all," Son Goku's twin spoke with a patient sigh.

Gohan's hands clenched, the planet rumbling as his quelled anger let out a powerful wave. Turles' body shuddered with the strength exerted by his nephew knowing that the half-Saiyan was beyond him. Gohan's eyes glared up with a silver-y hue his black hair gaining a similar sheen." Then, send me Turles, it's not like I can't handle an opponent on that level," Goku's son remarked his Unlocked God power continuing to send shock waves across the Universe.

"I would, if he was still there," Turles replied with a somber growl. His black eyes closing as he let out a heavy breath through his teeth." He moved to another Universe and one of the rules is, we aren't allowed to interfere."

"You're kidding. This is bad then, send me to Universe One," Gohan grumbled lowly, his anger growing more.' _I should have just gone with them to end this._ '

"I can't not right now," Turles sighed looking to the ground.

Gohan looked at him with daggers from behind. Turles felt it too and a shiver went up his spine.' Kid, you're scary, to think that Kakarot's brat would be so far above even a God of Destruction. What else did I expect?' the brother of Son Goku mused mentally. "

Look I'll see what I can do. I think we all went into this scenario a bit too lax, so I need to discuss something. Until then, Gohan, stay here," Turles looked back to his stalwart Angel companion with a nod.

"Very well, Turles, to Universe Twelve it is," Whis said tapping his staff against the ground.

A blue ring appeared beneath their feet before shooting away.

' _You guys, I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the one in charge and you are the ones that ended up getting hurt. I know you wanted to go and do this on your own, but it's far past you now. You need help,_ ' Gohan sighed shaking his head while looking at the ground. His fists clenched and the impressive aura surrounding his body exploded away to leave him in silence.

* * *

"So, that's the gist of it?" Rote asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes," Trunks nodded to his elder rival, arms folding over his chest.

"Great, now we need to get to Universe One," Bra said with a semi-confident smile.

Cha placed her head into her hands." We still don't have a sure fire way of getting there, do we?" her red hair waved as she let out a sigh, her amber eyes scanning about her ally's faces.

Seventeen slumped his shoulders." We did gloss over that fact. How did you three intend on finding a way to Universe One? You thought it could be Turles, but he's not here and we have no means of communication with him," the cyborg remarked toward Trunks and Goten.

"Well, there's always Instant Movement," Rote looked over to Goten with a grin.

"That'd be true, if I knew what Universe One looked like. I'm not a Kaioshin so I still need a point of reference to reach the destination," Son Goku's son sighed slumping his shoulders." Katas told me that much, he can't even teleport wherever he wants."

"Guess that's a dud then, because Instant Transmission needs a ki and even someone like Hearts doesn't have ki that spans the Multiverse," Rote huffed placing his index and middle fingers to his forehead.' _Just in case, let's see,_ ' he deepened his focus.

"What are you doing Rote?" Marron asked looking to her husband as his focused features grew even more tense.

"Trying to find Hearts' ki, but there's no sign of it. He's way gone," Rote explained sighing.

"So, there's really no way of getting to Universe One?" Pan sighed looking to the ground with a sigh.

"Guess not," Goten's foot tapped impatiently.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Though helping mortals without due cause does raise a fair few moral questions," a smooth voice, albeit one wreathed in seriousness, filled the air as a figure appeared in a pillar of blue light.

"Huh? What? An Angel," Rote growled, his hair shooting into a blue flame, teeth gnashing together.

"Rote?" Goten looked to the figure as they approached.

"If it's not Whis, Cus, or Vados, it's a bad Angel. I should have known that guy would save one just in case his attack at the Tournament of Power failed," Rote growled shaking his head.' _It took everyone just to beat one, there's no chance we can beat him on our own, but I'm not going to die without fighting especially with Hearts still out there._ '

* * *

 _After a crushing defeat our heroes intend to head out to battle Hearts again, but with no leap in strength will they emerge victorious? And who exactly is this new arrival and why did they come now of all times? Stay tuned..._

 ** _Reviews:_**

 _ **R:** Awesome chapter. They are going to get beaten down badly, right._

 _ **A:** Oh yeah, I think this chapter answers that._

 _ **R:** Keep it up I love this story please._

 _ **A:** Thanks, I'll try to. _

_Thank you all so much for the continued support, I hope you enjoyed this weeks chapter and continue to stay safe. Until next time, be good people,_

 _~Herodan_

* * *

"I'm not going to be able to defeat him on my own," her words were serious as she grabbed the sword from her waste." All of my weapons and skills are going to be pointless."

"That's correct, Lady Bellis," the Hakaishin's attendant replied.

The Goddess of Destruction smiled looking to the small, fury being standing beside said attendant." That's fine, I'm not supposed to be God of Destruction for too much longer anyway. I'll push past my limits to buy you time Iwan to finish learning the proper techniques. You'll come to learn that "Breaking my limits" is a saying that all mortals hold firm," Bellis mused as a glowing purple aura surrounded her body.

The rather silent monk nodded his head." Farewell, my Princess," her attendant bowed her head humbly.

"My brother has already wished me the same. Farewell, Mina," Bellis remarked floating forth and teleporting away.


End file.
